Dueling Trigger Finger
by draconichero21
Summary: Worlds collide as a twisted tale interlocking the fates of both universes begins with the retelling of Battle City, but will cover the wide expanse of the plot of both series. Rated M as of chapter 61 because of Junko and her machinations.
1. Hello Again! It's Time for a Duel!

**(A/N: So this is a project that has been in development for quite some time now. A good friend of mine, Goshinzilla, also known as Vogoshinki, wanted to try and make Junko suffer via Yami Yugi/Atem's Millenium Puzzle powers. After long, lengthy debilitations explaining why that can't happen—or rather why Junko gets off on her own suffering—this fanfic was born. …And because I know how that sounds let me say that this was NOT made with the intent of needlessly hating on Junko. I can't friggin** _ **stand**_ **her, but that doesn't mean she isn't a treat to write dialogue for.**

 **That said, this fanfic was created because the longer my friend and I talked about the idea of a Danganronpa and Yu-gi-oh crossover, the more the characters and story just seemed to** _ **mesh**_ **well. Now, for true DGR fans, please keep in mind that we won't be seeing the core elements of DGR play out until much further down the line. This is going to be a long running series and everything has to neatly fall into place.**

 **Originally, this was meant to** _ **start**_ **with the events of DGR1 and play backwards to show "how we got here", but I decided instead to have fun with this story, shake up the status quo (both Yu-gi-oh** _ **and**_ **DGR) and write a really fun narrative for you all to enjoy. But, before we begin:**

 **IMPORTANT: I do not give two cents about when cards were made or how rare they are blah blah blah. It was hard enough to write comprehensive duels against the YGO protagonists and other side characters while giving the DGR cast a fighting chance and while characters like Celeste and Byakuya can most certainly buy the cards they need to have awesome decks, please bear with me to allow even Makoto Naegi to have a deck that can hold its own against the King of Games.**

 **For all intents and purposes, I did my best** _ **not**_ **to include cards that were part of "sets" that included synchro monsters…at least until we reach 5Ds. Yes, we will actually be crossing over—eventually—into the 5Ds and GX storylines, but that's way way way way waaaaaaaaay down the line. Also, different universe, different rules. I consider myself fairly competent at the card game, but I'm not perfect. Like I said, making comprehensive, heart pounding duels in a WRITTEN FORMAT is HARD! It's like writing a fight scene, except its less choreography and more keeping track of hand sizes and what's on the field so someone doesn't hold the Idiot Ball.**

 **Also for the sake of ease, characters will refer to each other as they do in dub both for Danganronpa and Yu-gi-oh. It's easier to write that way, but I will try to incorporate the sub's more serious attitude for Yu-gi-oh, after all this** _ **is**_ **Danganronpa we're dealing with, but characterization will be mostly dub.**

 **With that said, I hope you all get a kick out of what's to come. I mean, it's Yu-gi-oh! Everybody's so freaking hammy and now I've gone and thrown a character like Gundham Tanaka into the mix. I guess there's nothing else to say now other than: It's time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-DUEL!)**

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Middle East…**

Mukuro Ikusaba was sitting in her room sprawled out over her cot, shirt riding up on her toned body. She was half-asleep, snoring loudly as she tried to take a power nap in preparation for a lengthy patrol she would have of the perimeter that evening.

As she rested her eyes, her cell phone began vibrating incessantly. Promptly and without stumbling, Mukuro got up, flipped the phone open and answered it. "Yes?"

"Mukuro, hi! Long time no talk! How are you?"

Mukuro's blood ran cold. "J-Junko! What…how did you get this number?" Mukuro had thought Junko and her family had no idea where she _was_ let alone knew how to contact her. So, for Junko to just call her out of the blue like this was startling.

"That's not important right now," Junko's voice said with its usual upbeat charm from the other line. Back in Japan, Junko was parked in front of her TV, phone in one hand, remote in the other, feet on the coffee table next to an energy drink. She was watching a Breaking News story about how previously no-name Duel Monster duelist Yugi Mutoh had just come back from Duelist Kingdom, victorious over the creator of the game, Maximillian Pegasus. "I have a question for you."

"What sort of question?" Mukuro asked on the other end of the line.

Junko's lips broke out into a wide, toothy grin. "What do you know about Duel Monsters?"

* * *

 **Several Months Later…**

In the wake of his defeat at the hands of Yugi Mutoh and later at the hands of Maximillian Pegasus, Seto Kaiba had come under fire for more than just business reasons. At the start of the school year, last year, Kaiba had been accepted to the prestigious academy known only as Hope's Peak Academy. Because of his remarkable skill level at Duel Monsters, Kaiba was admitted to the academy in Class 76, under the title Ultimate Duelist.

However, in recent history, no thanks to Yugi, the academy questioned Kaiba's legitimacy given he'd been defeated by Yugi. At the time, Kaiba was dealing with a corporate takeover and couldn't face the allegations against him. And, of course, had unsubstantial proof that he had truly conquered Yugi Mutoh, especially since Yugi defeated Pegasus where Kaiba could not.

Fortunately for Kaiba, he had an ace in the hole. Hope's Peak Academy required massive amounts of funding to remain afloat and, grateful to the academy for giving him the opportunity to further his career as a duelist and call it education, Kaiba provided nearly 30% of Hope's Peak's funding out of pocket. Therefore, questioning his dueling ability and kicking him out of the school would see Hope's Peak's income drop astronomically. As a result, and with a little business sense, Kaiba was able to keep his status within the school and remain a student there, making it clear the school only existed, to him, to give him clout and he had no need for it otherwise.

Still, something needed to be done if Kaiba was going to prove his dueling ability as more than just a master of the card game. He had to take the card game to the next level, which resulted in his creation of his new duel disk. But more would be needed, a tournament of such grandstanding proportions that even Maximillian Pegasus' Duelist Kingdom would pale in comparison to Kaiba's tournament.

Unfortunately, Kaiba lacked as many connections as Pegasus had to create a larger tournament. Fortunately, fate smiled upon him in the form of Kaiba's newest intern: Chihiro Fujisaki. The young programmer had been recommended to Kaiba after Mokuba heard about Chihiro's talent, and Chihiro's father, a low-ranking programmer in KaibaCorp, recommended Chihiro as well. Kaiba had taken the short teen under his wing on a whim and was astounded by Chihiro's skill level. Even though Chihiro was only an intern, Kaiba had him in on some of KaibaCorp's top projects.

And, in recent weeks, it seemed Chihiro had constructed the key to making Kaiba's new, upcoming tournament, Battle City, a true phenomenon. Chihiro had constructed a fully functioning AI that was fully interactive, complete with the entire database of every card in the game. Kaiba was using Chihiro's AI at several dueling facilities as a measuring stick for even no-name duelists to showcase their skill and see if they could qualify for Battle City. Data would pour in on virtually unheard of duelists and expand Kaiba's tournament to the point that he would be able to have 16 finalists. The tournament began tomorrow and Kaiba was more than looking forward to it.

 _Of course, no matter how good these other duelists are, this tournament will come down to only two people,_ Kaiba thought, _Me…and Yugi._ He opened the desk drawer to his right where his deck sat and picked up the top card, revealing Obelisk the Tormentor. _And thanks to Ishizu, I now have the key to his demise. This will be my trump card in the upcoming tournament so I can prove, once and for all, that I am and always shall be the greatest duelist in the world._

As Kaiba examined data and information coming in on his computer, the door to his office was pushed open ever so slowly. Kaiba alerted his attention to the person entering his office. It turned out to be Chihiro. "U-um…M-Mr. Kaiba…s-sir?"

"Chihiro, what is it?" Kaiba asked calmly. The sound of his voice betrayed the fact that he wasn't angry, though it sure sounded like it. Then again, Kaiba was never the friendliest person in the world to start with.

"U-um, w-well I was wondering, if I passed the level set for the qualifying rounds for Battle City. Could I, um, participate?" Chihiro asked.

"I wasn't aware you even had a deck," Kaiba responded.

"Yes, well, surprise," Chihiro laughed nervously.

Kaiba leaned forward, clasping his fingers in between each other as he had his elbows on the table. "Chihiro, you've been a boon to KaibaCorp since the day you walked in here. If you can duel like a pro, I have no problem with you dueling in the tournament tomorrow."

"Really?" Chihiro's face brightened up.

Kaiba leaned back in his chair and went back to looking at the computer. "Just so we're clear, _if_ you manage to beat your own program and compete, you _will_ be representing KaibaCorp, so I won't tolerate any behavioral misconduct." Kaiba gave Chihiro a sharp look. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir! And don't worry," Chihiro held up the locator card that had come out of the dueling machine when he won earlier. "I promise to make KaibaCorp proud."

Kaiba smirked. "Well, do your best."

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

In the bed of his hotel room, Makoto Naegi was sleeping soundly until he woke up with a jolt. He looked at the bedside clock. It was 9:30. "What?!" He gasped. "Oh no! The tournament's already started!" Bolting from his bed, Makoto quickly grabbed his hoodie off the coat rack and grabbed his sneakers near the door, running out…only to run back in, grab his duel disk and deck and head for the elevator, nearly losing an untied shoe as he made it and rode it down to the lobby.

He ran into the dining hall to grab what little breakfast he could scrounge up, slathering jam on a piece of toast and running out the door, only to trip and fall, the toast landing jelly side down on the ground. Makoto's duel disk clattered to the ground, slipping off his wrist.

"Ah! My disk!" Makoto exclaimed, watching it slide and spin along the ground only to come to a complete halt under the foot of a young girl that looked like him a little.

Arms folded, the girl sighed, smirking. "Panicking first thing in the morning. What would you do without me, Makoto?"

"K-Komaru…" Makoto stuttered, getting to his feet.

"Shoe's untied," Komaru said and Makoto bent down to tie it. Komaru then handed Makoto his duel disk as he finished up.

"Thanks," Makoto said, taking the disk from his sister and slipping it back on.

"I can't believe you tried to leave without me. Don't you remember mom said I was coming along? I mean, it's not every day a member of our family gets to compete in a prestigious tournament."

"Well…I mean, I just got lucky, you know?" Makoto said, scratching his cheek. "I don't think I'll get very far. I mean, I don't think my deck is _that_ good."

"What are you saying?" Komaru asked, eyebrows furrowed, hands held up into clenched fists. "You've got an amazing deck! I mean, you've got one of the most powerful monsters in the game for the new Battle City rules and you've had it since you were four!"

Makoto slipped his deck out of the duel disk and looked at the card on the bottom. Staring him in the face was his prized possession: Alexandrite Dragon, a 4-star monster with 2000 attack points and virtually no drawbacks other than having only 100 defense points. He certainly had stronger monsters in his deck, but he'd had this card since he built his first deck. It'd helped him win several duels, including the duel that got him into this tournament in the first place.

"But," Komaru said, holding a hand out and closing one eye, "You won't be dueling anyone into submission if you don't eat. I've been up at 8-sharp, like you asked. The least you can do is follow your own schedule."

Makoto rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Remember, mom and dad said to have fun. So let's quit worrying and panicking that the tournament has already started and have some fun, starting with breakfast."

Makoto sighed and smiled. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Komaru."

Komaru laughed and smiled. "It's what I do."

* * *

Of those attending Hope's Peak Academy, Kaiba was not the only one fit to participate in Battle City. Gundham Tanaka and Sonia Nevermind had proven themselves through the AI provided by Chihiro's programming.

Gundham was waiting for Sonia to join him as he stood idly by at the gate. The two had had breakfast with their class and intended to leave together, but Sonia wanted to "freshen up" first, walking towards Gundham in a fashionable black dress and hair bow and looking both plain and stunning at the same time.

"Tell me, Dark Queen," Gundham said to his classmate. "Does the prospect of glory excite you? I, in particular, am interested in the king's crown. How about you?"

"Oh, I am most excited too, Gundham," Sonia said with a smile. "I hope there will be no hard feelings if one of us bumps the other out of the tournament."

Gundham laughed heartily. "Well said! Well said! Yes, I shall have no qualms showing you my dark powers!" Gundham declared, crossing his arms over his body, fingers of his right hand curled, index and middle finger extended from his left hand. "Should our paths cross, I will not hesitate to take you down."

"In that case, how about we make a promise right now?" Sonia asked, eyes glistening. "When we both have three or more locator cards, let us have a duel. That way we are guaranteed to duel each other at least once."

Gundham laughed loudly. "I accept your challenge! May luck favor you, Dark Queen and may the best duelist win!"

"Oh she shall. See you later, Gundham." Sonia and Gundham then walked in opposite directions to discover foes both unknown and mysterious in order to obtain more locator cards.

In the classroom, Kazuichi watched the scene unfold with dismay and tears. He'd been unable to prove himself to Chihiro's AI, barely able to scrape by against one of the lower levels. And now, as a result, Gundham was getting cushy with _his_ Miss Sonia. Still, at least he would not be alone in his inability to participate.

In his classroom with a giant TV screen set up to broadcast duels to the room—the same one the group had used to play videogames about a week ago—were Ryota, who was more focused on animating than dueling, Mikan, who had no dueling ability, Hiyoko, who said she had better things to do than "play some dumb card game", and Mahiru who had virtually no experience as a duelist.

And that's when Nekomaru and Akane strode in, the latter looking quite peeved. "What's wrong with her?" Mahiru asked Nekomaru as she watched Akane sit down and pout, arms folded.

"She thought Battle City was a different type of battle so she's been a bit grouchy lately," Nekomaru answered. "Anyway, since our class rep is participating in the tournament today and Yukizome's busy, I'm in charge on our teacher's request."

"Well you'll hear no complaints from me," Teruteru said, entering the room. "Perhaps you could use those big strong muscles to give me a hand with these dishes."

"Sure thing."

"You brought food?" Akane asked, drooling.

"Cooked up a whole banquet," Teruteru said with a wink and a smile. "You can thank me later."

"I'll thank you right now. Who needs fighting when you've got a whole buffet. Ikadimasu!" Akane dove after one of the buffet trays and started pulling the ribs out with her bare hands, chowing down.

"Well she changed her tune awfully quickly," Mahiru sighed.

Kazuichi sighed and went back to look out the window. He spotted the tiny image of Chiaki running out by the fountain with her duel disk. She checked her novelty watch, at least that's what he thought she was doing. He didn't know why she didn't leave with Gundham and Sonia or why she was just standing around now. It was a quarter to ten. The tournament had already started.

"Hey, Kazuichi! The TV's busted, fix it!" Nekomaru suddenly shouted.

"Busted? How could it be busted?" Kazuichi asked and sighed. "I'll fix it though. One side."

* * *

Out by the school fountain, the reason Chiaki was waiting was because she was waiting for her travel buddy. Said travel buddy eventually came strolling up the pathway, dressed in a white shirt, dark jeans, and sneakers. Chiaki brightened up the moment she saw him.

"Glad you could make it," Chiaki said.

"Y-yeah, h-hey," the person in front of her stuttered.

"What's the matter?" Chiaki asked.

"I'm still not sure about this, Chiaki. I mean, are you sure you want to walk around the tournament with…me? I mean, you're Hope's Peak's Ultimate Gamer and me…well…I'm a nobody."

"Hajime," Chiaki said with a sigh. She walked up to the young man and gave him a friendly hug. "Don't say that," she said. "I want to spend time with you." She let go of him and held up her index finger in a sophisticated manner. "It doesn't matter if I'm an ultimate and you're a reserve student. In Duel Monsters," she said, fanning her hand out towards him, "All that matters is one question: can you duel? And if you're standing here, that means you can." Chiaki smiled, hand over her chest, "I was really happy when you said you got in and more happy when you said we could hang out together during the tournament. So, let's not waste any more time. Let's get out there and have some fun!" Chiaki exclaimed, giving Hajime an award winning smile.

Hajime seemed to become a little relaxed at Chiaki's reassuring words. "Well, if it's all right with you, then it's all right with me too. I'll follow your lead."

Chiaki laughed. "That's the spirit," she turned around and jogged away, encouraging Hajime to follow her. "Come on!"

Hajime followed after her. _I'm really thankful you asked me to spend today with you, Chiaki. After all…it will likely be the last time we get to spend time like this. So, no matter what happens, I just want you to know that I'll always be grateful that, no matter how temporary, I was able…to call you a friend._

* * *

 **(A/N: And like that the tournament begins! And no, I didn't forget about Fuyuhiko, Nagito, Peko and Ibuki. They're uh…they're around. …You'll see. I'll try to write shorter chapters for this series purely for the sake of brevity like a 30-minute anime episode. Next chapter will be the first duel in the story and I would like to remind everyone of something when I write: if it happened in canon and it's not changed, I'm not re-writing it. By that I mean that, at this point, Yugi's duel with Seeker has already happened and none of his duels will change in any capacity.**

 **And for those of you trying to figure out when this is happening in the Danganronpa timeline, Yukizome has already become Class 77-B's teacher, but this is before Natsumi's death, which means Makoto isn't yet attending Hope's Peak academy. And if you're wondering why a hotel room, it's because he lives further away from Domino City than regular transport would allow in order to get to the tournament on time. You'll see other members of Class 78, but I would hate to spoil more than I already have.**

 **Anyway, the pilot for this story has only just begun, suspense plot and intrigue are out in the open and I hope you will continue to enjoy this story and as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	2. Chiaki Steps up to the Plate

**(A/N: One thing I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, I** _ **will**_ **be making original cards from time to time. They're gimmicky for the most part and balanced too. When I ran them by my friend during the point I was outlining this series he said a few original cards he wouldn't have known were original if I hadn't told him. I'm mentioning this now because, well…even the first duel uses some original flavor. I promise to use these original cards sparingly though. Anyway, let's get started!)**

* * *

Following closely behind Chiaki, Hajime still felt nervous about the whole situation. Part of it was his inferiority complex that he would never be as good as Chiaki, part of it was because he still didn't know if this situation was completely kosher, a no-name hanging out with an ultimate at a prestigious tournament. However, even though Hajime looked as nervous as a long-eared cat in a rocking chair factory, Chiaki was laser focused, marching at a normal pace, eyes on the prize, hands on her backpack straps…which was filled with snacks and her collector tin for cards she didn't use for her deck and was open to trading.

As she and Hajime walked through the streets together, someone called out to Chiaki. Well, more like he whistled at her. "Damn, girl, looking fiiiine. You single?"

Chiaki and Hajime looked towards their right to see a guy in a baseball uniform with short, red hair, blue eyes, and a goofy looking grin on his face. Hajime glanced at Chiaki. "What should we…?"

Chiaki just walked down the street. "Just ignore it, it'll go away."

"Hey!" the guy shouted, jumping out from along the wall he was leaned against, rudely pointing at Chiaki's back. "You can't just walk away from me, don't you know who I am?"

Chiaki sighed. She turned around and tried her best to remain polite. "Listen, you seem like a really nice guy, but I'm in a hurry." She outstretched her arm, palm open. "I'm looking for someone to duel, I'm not interested in a romance subplot right this second."

"Oh so you're a duelist too, huh? Well, why didn't you say so?" The guy held up his lef arm and showed off his duel disk as it sprang to action. "Name's Leon Kuwata, baseball star extraordinaire and not a bad duelist. Chicks dig a pro-duelist."

"Well, I won't argue that part, but I suppose it depends on the girl," Chiaki said.

 _Ouch, she's being nice, but that has to crush his pride,_ Hajime thought, wincing.

"Still, if you're challenging me, I'll gladly take you up on the offer," Chiaki said, activating her duel disk.

"Sure thing, babe and when I win, you and I will go on a date."

" _If_ you win," Chiaki corrected. "Because I don't plan on losing." She drew her hand of five cards. "And if we're going with a baseball motif for this duel, then as the away team, I guess I'll go first. Draw!" Chiaki looked at the cards in her hand carefully and within seconds already knew her first move. "I start by playing three cards face-down on the field and one monster card in face-down defense position!" She declared, throwing her arm out wide and sounding competitive.

Hajime was astounded this was so unlike the usually calm, cheerful Chiaki he typically knew. It seemed that when the heat was on, she _did_ have a competitive streak.

However, in an instant, all that hot-headedness cooled off, Chiaki stood up straight and said demurely, "It's your move."

"All right, watch and learn cutie, cause I'm gonna show you what a pro-baseball star turned duelist can do!" Leon declared, pumping his fist. "I draw!" After looking at his hand, Leon grinned ear to ear. "I summon Ultimate Baseball Pitcher in attack position!" Suddenly a monster dressed in a baseball uniform, taller than Leon, with green skin and a catcher's mask with shadows around its red eyes appeared. However, it wore a baseball cap and had a baseball glove. It had 1100 attack points and 1000 defense points. "Also, when Ultimate Baseball Pitcher is summoned to the field, I get to special summon all the Ultimate Baseballs in my deck and hand to the field!" Leon declared with a wink and a thumb's down pose. So say hello to my dream team!" Suddenly, three leather covered spheres surrounded in fire and having cartoony fangs and eyes appeared on Leon's side of the field. Each had 600 attack points and five-hundred defense points. "And thanks to Ultimate Baseball Pitcher's second special ability, it gets 500 attack points for every fire monster other than it on my side of the field and in my graveyard."

Chiaki watched the pitcher's attack power rise to 2600. She looked decisively unimpressed.

Leon didn't notice. "Of course what would a pitcher be without a special technique. That's where this magic card comes in. I play the equip-type magic card, Fairy Meteor Crush. Now when the equipped monster destroys a monster in defense mode, battle damage still occurs, but the calculation is subtracted from your monster's defense points rather than its attack points." Leon held up a card. "And that's not all, I'm also activating Ultimate Baseball Pitcher's last special ability. By discarding one fire monster from my hand, once per turn, I can increase its attack power by another one thousand points."

Hajime looked on in despair. "4100 attack points?"

Leon's baseball pitcher was burning with energy. It looked ready to murder Chiaki with one mighty pitch.

"You activated my trap!" Chiaki declared. "Coffin Seller!" The trap card flipped face-up from her side of the field revealing the purple-bordered card and a man sitting in the middle of a cemetery. "Now whenever a monster goes your graveyard, be it from the field, your hand or your deck, you lose three hundred life points."

Leon's life points clicked down to 3700. "A loss in life points is a small price to pay for a one-turn victory!" Leon declared. "Because I'm activating my final card of this turn, Burning Spear! This equip spell raises my pitcher's attack power by another 400 points, at the cost of some defense of course."

"Chiaki!" Hajime cried out in alarm. She had better have had a strategy or Leon was going to flatten her on the first turn.

"And now, Ultimate Baseball Pitcher, attack her face-down monster!" Leon shouted. "Burning Pitch!"

"Activate face-down card!" Chiaki shouted. "Trap Hole of Spikes!" Another trap card flipped face-up, revealing a stewing purplish pit laden with spikes.

Leon watched his monster, before it could unfurl its arm completely sink into the spike pit and be destroyed into shards of light.

"Not only is your monster destroyed," Chiaki said defiantly. "But you lose life points equal to _half_ its attack points."

"N-no way," Leon stuttered, eyes bulging out of his head. He watched his life points tick down all the way to 1450.

"And since a monster was sent to your graveyard," Chiaki said. "You lose another 300 life points."

Leon's life point counter ticked down to 1150.

Hajime wiped his brow of sweat in relief. "Whew."

With a carefree, empty-headed look on her face, Chiaki said, "It looks like your big play backfired. Better luck next time."

Leon looked about ready to cry. _Aw, man, I can't risk attacking with my baseballs, their attack points are too low._ "I end my turn," He said, choked up.

"Okay," Chiaki said. "My turn. I draw." She scanned her hand once again to see what she would do this turn. "I play a monster card face-down on the field and I play another face-down card," she said, slapping the card into the slot. "It's your move."

Sweating, Leon wordlessly drew his card. His confident bravado had shattered as he now found himself backed into a corner. Sweating, he looked at the three cards in his hand. "I summon Ultimate Baseball catcher to the field in defense mode!" Leon declared, causing a squatting, humanoid looking creature to appear decked out in full guarded pads and mask and holding up a catcher's mitt. It had 1000 attack points and 1500 defense points. "And when he's summoned to the field, I can special summon an Ultimate Baseball Kid from my hand in attack mode."

A short, humanoid figure holding up a spiked, metal baseball bat took to the field. "And just like Ultimate Baseball Pitcher, Ultimate Baseball Kid _also_ gains attack points from fire monsters, but only from ones on the field. However, the increase is 1000 attack points."

Hajime gulped. _Uh oh._ Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack power was at 4500.

"Ultimate Baseball Kid, show this girl your homerun hitting power. Attack her face-down monster!"

Lobbing a baseball into the air, Ultimate Baseball Kid pitched it at Chiaki's monster, burning the card up into smoke with a fiery blast. However, from the ashes rose the bane of all duelists, the deadly man-eater bug.

"My monster's effect activates!" Chiaki declared competitively, "Man-Eater Bug, destroy Ultimate Baseball Kid!"

"Not so fast! I activate Ultimate Baseball Catcher's special ability. If Ultimate Baseball Kid would be destroyed by something other than battle, he can negate the effect and take his place. So my monster is safe!"

The two duelists watched as Man-Eater Bug pounced towards Ultimate Baseball Kid, only for the catcher to jump in the way and get mauled by the bug as both were sent to the graveyard.

"Coffin Seller's effect activates!" Chiaki declared. "You lose 300 life points since your monster was sent to the graveyard."

Leon's life point counter ticked down to 850. "I am getting sick and tired of that coffin seller, so I'm gonna destroy it."

Chiaki tilted her head, confused. "How?"

"Simple, see Ultimate Baseball Kid has another special ability, by tributing one fire monster on my side of the field, I can 500 life points worth of direct damage. On top of that, when Ultimate Baseball is sacrificed specifically for this ability, it's able to destroy any 1 card on your side of the field as long as it's a magic or trap card or a face-down monster."

"A clever strategy," Chiaki said, actually looking slightly distraught.

"Your damn right it is! Ultimate Baseball Kid, pitch it to her. Sacrifice my Ultimate Baseballs and destroy, in this order, her Coffin Seller!" Ultimate Baseball kid smashed the Ultimate baseball straight into Chiaki's coffin seller, destroying it and causing Chiaki to lose 500 life points. "Her face-down monster!"

Chiaki's monster had one of the Ultimate baseballs sail right into it and she lost another 500 life points as it burned up into nothing.

"And lastly, one of her face-down cards!" Leon declared. Another one of Chiaki's face-down cards was destroyed, leaving her with only one: Magic Jammer and she was now down to 2500 life points.

"Next turn, all I gotta do is play a monster card with 1000 attack points or more and you're history. All the monsters in my deck are fire-attribute so my Ultimate baseball kid can always have his special ability activated. And even if I fall short, I can just sacrifice that monster to lower your life points another 500 points." Leon grinned smugly. "So get ready for that date because this duel is over!" Leon declared, giving Chiaki a thumb's down.

Chiaki tilted her head and looked confused again. "I don't think it's quite over yet."

Leon smirked, leaning back a little. "Oh yeah, you think so? Cause last I checked," Leon pointed rudely at Chiaki. "You've only got one card in your hand! So unless you're expecting to draw your way out of this." He drew his other arm back into a fist. "You may as well give up now."

"Leon, I get that your all pent up, but your strategy has one flaw."

"And what flaw is that?"

"Well, just look at your field," Chiaki said.

"Huh? What's wrong with my…field?" Leon then noticed it now. He had less than 1000 life points and a monster on the field with only 500 attack points. All Chiaki needed was one monster with 1500 attack points or more and he could kiss the rest of his life points goodbye. "Oh balls!"

"Judging from your reaction I take it you don't have a face-down card to protect yourself. I guess it's my victory after all. I draw." With two cards in her hand, Chiaki instantly reached for the card she didn't draw. "I play Bistro Butcher in attack position!" Suddenly a blue-skinned, gremlin looking monster carrying a _huge_ carving knife appeared, dressed in an orange-stained outfit.

"Eight…EIGHTEEN-HUNDRED ATTACK POINTS!" Leon cried out in agony.

"Bistro Butcher! Attack Leon's Ultimate Baseball Kid and end this duel! Butcher Slice!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Leon shouted, clutching his hair with his hands as his monster was destroyed and his life points were reduced all the way to 0. He sunk to his knees in defeat and tears, cards spilling out of his deck onto the ground.

Chiaki marched over to him. "May I see your deck. I'm here for my victory card," Chiaki said.

Leon whined as he forked over his deck to Chiaki. Skimming through it, she found a card that caught her eye. "I'll be taking Battle Footballer if you don't mind. It's best suited to my playstyle."

"Uh huh," Leon moaned.

"Oh and I guess I won your locator card too," Chiaki said.

Leon handed it to her as well, also without getting up off the ground.

"Thank you," Chiaki said. "Come on, Hajime."

"Uh, yeah," Hajime said following after her.

When they were quite a distance away, Hajime said to Chiaki, "Man, that was close."

"Close?" Chiaki asked, sounding confused.

"Well yeah, I mean…you…didn't think it was?" Hajime asked, changing his tone.

"Not at all," Chiaki said. "He was a total amateur. I had three face-downs and he was looking for a big one-turn victory. Any competent duelist would know to save a big move like that for when it really counted. I was never in any danger. I've seen your deck. You could've easily beaten him."

"I don't know, I mean, he had 4500 attack points."

"Attack points aren't everything you know. You need to stop having such little faith in yourself. The next person we come across, you should duel them. If you win, it'll get your confidence up," Chiaki told Hajime and then gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll be right on the sidelines cheering you on. I can't help you duel, but I can make my reassuring presence a strength you can draw from so you don't panic. Just like your presence is reassuring to me." Chiaki's smile brightened. "That's why I wanted to travel with you today. It's no fun if you duel all alone."

"Chiaki," Hajime said, feeling relief. "Thanks."

"No problem," Chiaki said. "Now then, we should probably head for the town square as soon as possible. It'll be a good spot to get our bearings straight and we should have a lot of prospective duelists in our sights. Plus, you have less of a chance of being mugged."

"Well, like I said before, I'll follow your lead," Hajime said.

Chiaki laughed happily and the two headed off together. However as they walked side by side, two creep in an alleyway poked their heads out. They looked sleep-deprived and had wild haircuts, one had red hair like a burning flame itself, the other had muddy brown hair that looked just as unkempt as the dirt it shared a color with. They were dressed in dark cloaks with gold chains affixing the cloaks around their bodies.

"So, what do you think, Edan?" the shorter, brown haired guy said, glancing up at his taller, more muscular companion.

Edan pulled out a photograph of Chiaki that was taking at a gaming convention. She was sitting down with a controller in her hand, competing in a fighting game tournament. He glanced from the photo to the back of the girl's head walking away from him and his buddy. "I'd say it's a match, Craig. That's the girl that caught Master Marik's attention, Hope's Peak Academy's Ultimate Gamer."

"What do we do about the guy?" Craig asked.

"Well, the way I see it, we spring ourselves on her when they separate. I mean, a gentleman would wait outside for a lady to use the toilet, get what I'm saying."

"Ahhh, I like the way you think," Craig said, snapping his fingers and smirking.

"Of course, we shouldn't keep Master Marik waiting, so if we can't ambush the girl, we'll just nab both of them and bring them to him. The boy may prove useful after all."

"Brilliant strategy, Edan," Craig said.

"Well thank you," Edan said with a proud smile.

Craig looked onward, clutching the side of the building that made-up the edge of the alleyway. _Chiaki Nanami,_ he thought. _Your fate is sealed. You will be captured and forced to serve our Master Marik. You will become,_ his face contorted into a grin of villainous glee, _a Rare Hunter!_

* * *

 **(A/N: Oh like Chiaki** _ **wouldn't**_ **be targeted by the Rare Hunters. She's Hope's Peak Academy's Ultimate Gamer after all. But we won't be focusing on her and Hajime next chapter. There's a method to my madness and I've got more than just those two to juggle, like how the anime would shift between Joey and Yugi throughout Battle City. And don't worry, we** _ **will**_ **get to see Yugi, Joey and the other members of the Yu-gi-oh cast eventually, but like I said, only if their duels are different or deviate from the canon. And to avoid spoilers, I won't say what's what. You'll just have to join me next time for the next exciting chapter of Dueling Trigger Finger. And, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	3. Spirit of a True Otaku

**(A/N: These last three chapters were written together because they're so short compared to the 9k word plus something chapters I'm used to pumping out for Fairy Without Wings and thought you all might enjoy a more streamlined experience for a "pilot". I mean, these duels are mostly written so at this point it's all about taking the dialogue and turn by turn duels and adding descriptions so it** _ **feels**_ **like you're watching an episode of Yu-gi-oh.**

 **I actually liked making Leon the first opponent since he's basically a warm-up of what's to come, kind of like in his home series. Plus, the baseball puns were fun XD. Sit tight and I promise more Hajime and Chiaki next chapter, but now, it is time to let loose the dogs of war and unleash the fury of hell itself! …Gundham's dueling this chapter. Enjoy!)**

* * *

As Gundham Tanaka walked through the streets of Domino City, he kept his eyes peeled for potential foes. In his deluded fantasies of how he saw the world, not a single duelist in the area seemed worthy enough to challenge. He also saw the slightly scared look on a few people's faces, figuring they were too scared to approach him and outright challenge him.

 _Bah, these low-level simple minded fools. Will I have to be the one to take the initiative to prove my worth in this tournament._

However, as luck would have it, someone did have the guts to challenge Gundham. After all, he had plenty to spare given his girth. Weighing in at over 300 pounds, a teen about Gundham's age bound up to him with beady eyes, a pair of spectacles, a button down shirt and a blazer, both of which barely fit him. His legs seemed a bit stumpy for a person so obese and his arm could barely fit in the duel disk slot.

"Hey! You there!" He declared, his voice as nasally as his form suggested.

"Hmm?" Gundham glanced towards this young man, his attention caught.

The fat guy adjusted his glasses. "By my analysis, you look quite bored. Could it be you are looking for a proper challenge?"

"That would be an astute observation, yes," Gundham said, unusually calmly and straightforward for him.

"Aha! I knew it!" The teen said, pointing at Gundham. "I could tell just from glancing around that none of the people here would know a counter trap from a continuous trap." He grinned most mischievously. "But you look like you're on a different level from these scrubs." His voice went from nasally to heroic sounding as he declared, "I, Hifumi Yamada, challenge you to a duel!"

Gundham broke out into cackling laughter. "How decisively amusing! An unsightly pork demon like you is challenging _me_?" Gundham took his folded arms and simply crossed them over at the elbows, bending his knees slightly and looking ready for action. "You do not comprehend the powers you are dealing with! If you wish to go to hell that badly, I will happily provide your ticket! Hear my name and tremble, pork demon. _I_ am GUNDHAM TANAKA, the man who will be crowned the Battle City champion and will one day rule this world! Now, prepare your deck and gird your loins for a defeat most humiliating!"

"If that means you accept my challenge, then let's duel, Mr. Tanaka!"

Hifumi and Gundham faced-off against each other with a small crowd of people standing and staring to watch. When both had shuffled their decks and drawn their hands, they declared together. "Let's Duel!"

"I shall start things off!" Gundham declared. "I draw a card!" Gundham briefly glanced at his hand. "And I summon my Pale Beast to the field, in attack mode!" Gundham shouted, summoning the blue, hairless monster with two faces and one jaw. "And that's not all, I activate the equip-type magic card Beast _Fangs_! This raises my monster's attack and defense points by three hundred each." Pale Beast's jaws became more fangy and dangerous looking as its attack points climbed all the way up to 1800. "AHAHAHA! It's your move, Hifumi Yamada!"

"Glady!" Hifumi declared. "I draw! And I play Dunamis Dark Witch in attack position!" The fabled purple-haired witch—that for some reason was a fairy type—emerged with a flash of bright light.

"Impressive," Gundham said with a self-satisfied smirk, only to hold his hands up and outward like he was posing for kung fu. "However, our monsters are equally matched. If you attack, you will find the result most unpleasant."

"Ah, but did you think I would send my precious Dunamis out without a plan?" Hifumi asked, holding up a pudgy finger. "Because I'm equipping her with Silver-Bow and Arrow. It has the same effect as your Beast Fangs, but for a fairy-type monster." The bow and arrow appeared in Dunamis' hands.

"Th-then…" Gundham stuttered, looking pale.

"My monster is now stronger! Dunamis Dark Witch attack. Pierce his Pale Beast through the heart with my gift to you!"

Dunamis took aim and destroyed Gundham's Pale Beast, shattering it into shards and reducing his life points down to 3700. Gundham braced for the impact.

"Not bad," Gundham said with glee. "It appears I underestimated you. It will _not_ happen again!"

"We'll see about that," Hifumi said. "I'm placing card face-down on the field. This concludes my first turn."

"Hmph," Gundham said, practically gloating. "My Pale Beast was but a piecemeal attack for your ultimate destruction, pork demon. My draw." Gundham drew his next card. "And I think I'll start this turn with the magic card Polymerization and use it on Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in my hand with Berfomet to create Chimera the King of Mythical Beasts!" The massive, two-headed, furry, winged monster appeared on Gundham's side of the field. The spectators present when Yugi dueled Seeker were amused to see it again by another duelist.

"Not bad, but have you forgotten that my Dunamis Dark Witch is still a match for your monster?" Hifumi asked.

"I have not forgotten, you cur," Gundham said looking unhappy, only to change his tune to one of manic delight. "Which is why I play the spell card, Despell, riding the field of your bow and arrow!"

"Say, what!?" Hifumi gasped, watching his magic card dissolve into nothing.

"Lastly, I shall throw one card face-down on the field," Gundham said calmly. He then crossed his arms and declared proudly. "Now, give me your best short, pork demon!"

" _Enough_ with the pork demon!" Hifumi declared, pointing at Gundham, sounding offended. "I draw." Hifumi drew a card from his deck. "Allow me to show you that I am no demon," Hifumi forcefully deepened his voice, "But a hero! Watch as I bade farewell to my beloved Dunamis Dark Witch as I summon to the field, Luminous Soldier!" Dunamis vanished as a bulky soldier wearing a sun-themed helmet and carrying a sword with spikes on it and wearing white armor with flames painted on it appeared in her place. "And I shall grant him the power of Elf's Light, raising his attack power by 400 points while lowering his defense by 200. And now, Luminous Soldier, attack Chimera and show this non-believer who the real hero is!"

Gundham broke out into wild laughter. "You walked right into my trap! Reveal face-down card: Horn of the Phantom Beast!" Gundham's trap card flipped face-up, revealing a flaming set of horns with a red-spikey monument in the middle as the card artwork. "This trap card acts as an equip-type magic card and raises _my_ monster's attack points by 800."

Hifumi's heroic façade crumbled and he let out an ear piercing scream. "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Farewell warrior of the light," Gundham said, holding his hands up in a most precarious manner. "BE VANQUISHED!"

Gundham and Hifumi watched as Chimera was equipped with a fiery horns that allowed them to gouge Hifumi's Luminous Soldier, causing it to be thrown back as it exploded. Hifumi's life points ticked down to 3600.

"And as an added bonus because Chimera destroyed a monster, I get to draw a card." Gundham swiftly swiped up the top card from his deck.

"Grrr, make your move," HIfumi growled.

"Gladly," Gundham said. "And since it is my turn, I draw another card." Gundham looked at the battlefield before him. _Hmm, I could attack his life points directly, but that face-down card worries me_ He looked at the two cards in his hand. _Super-Nimble Mega Hamster and Kryuel. This is hardly a counter, but it is sufficient. "_ I place one monster card face-down on the field and now, go my Chimera, attack this pork demon's life points directly!"

"Not so fast!" Hifumi declared, pointing at his face-down. "Reveal face-down card! Good old fashioned Mirror Force! It destroys all of the monsters you have on your side of the field that are attacking me!"

The trap card sprang to life, surrounding Gundham's Chimera and vanquishing it in a blast of orange and prismatic light.

Gundham, however, was grinning ear to ear. "That may normally save you, but not today! Thanks to Chimera's special ability, one of its heads separates and is summoned to the field. As I invoke your name now GAZELLE THE KING OF MYTHICAL BEASTS RETURN TO ME!" The horned, maned beast returned to the field in attack mode. "And now, let's pick up where we left off, Gazelle! Attack his life points directly!"

The mighty monster charged forward at the defensive Hifumi as he screamed. With a swipe of his powerful claws, the Gazelle hologram knocked Hifumi on his backside as his life points trickled down all the way to 2100.

Gundham chuckled sinisterly. "Are you feeling well, pork demon? Are my dark powers too much for you? Note that I'm not even using ten percent of my dark powers to defeat you. Find your bearings and stand tall so that I may find the satisfaction in removing you from this tournament!"

Hifumi shook off the disorientation and adjusted his glasses by the lens with his left hand. "You will find I will not yield so easily," Hifumi declared. "And since it is my turn, I shall draw a card."

"I'll start by playing Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards as long as I discard two." Hifumi did just that. "And next I play Monster Reborn, allowing me to bring back the beautiful Gyakutenno Megami that I just discarded to the graveyard in attack position. And next I summon Freya the spirit of victory. As long as she's on the field, all fairy-type monsters gain 400 attack and defense points. And as long as I have another fairy in play, you can't target her with your attacks."

Gundham did not look happy, but rather than freak-out he showed only moderate irritation reflected on his face. "And now my beautiful Gyakutenno Megami, destroy his Gazelle the king of mythical beasts!" The green-haired fairy raised her staff as it lit up with orange energy before blasting it in a streamlined shot straight through Gazelle.

Gundham's life points ticked backwards all the way to 3000. He raised his right arm up and closed one eye as the shards of Gazelle's shattered hologram flew in every direction.

He did his best to maintain a poker face. "How clever, little piggy, but I'm afraid you'll need more than brains to take down a servant of Hell!" He then over dramatically drew a card from his deck. He then looked at what was in his hand. _I say that, but this bodes poorly._ Gundham did his best to remain positive. _However, as long as his strongest monster remains as Gyakutenno Megami, I still have a little surprise in store for him._ "I play another monster card in face-down defense position. My turn is over."

"Is that the best you can do? This duel will be over soon enough!" Hifumi declared gleefully.

"Just as a devil must be released from its prison, I am merely biding my time until I unleash my full power." Gundham said, arms folded. "Best tread carefully, Hifumi Yamada."

Hifumi growled, even though he had the advantage, Gundham wasn't giving him the satisfaction of letting him bask in it. He drew his next card. "I begin by playing another Elf's Light, raising my Gyakutenno Megami's attack points even higher to 2600. And next I summon Lekunga to the battlefield in attack position." A weird tentacle monster with a single eye in its core appeared.

Gundham looked quite confused. "Why play that card? It is neither a fairy or a light monster."

"Don't you know the magnificence of 2-D?" Hifumi declared.

"I'm aware the second dimension holds many possibilities, but I fail to see how tentacled abominations and graceful fairies mix," Gundham said.

However, the audience surrounding them seemed to understand and were whispering and judging Hifumi with their low whispers.

"Hey! All of you shut up! Don't you judge me! I know at least one of you watching this is guilty of such wonders!" He then refocused his attention to Gundham. "Gyakutenno Megami, attack! Destroy his face-down monster!" Hifumi pointed to the first one Gundham played.

Gundham smirked. _Excellent._ The demon Kryuel was destroyed by the orange blast of light generated by Gyakutenno Megami. Gundham laughed. "A poor choice for you, Hifumi Yamada. You destroyed the servant of Hell, Kryuel. And now its special ability activates." Gundham took a silver coin out of his pocket. "I hold in my hand the key to your destruction!"

"It's…just a coin."

"Foul cur! This is no ordinary coin!" Gundham roared, pointing with one hand while tugging at his scarf with the other. "This is the Devil's Bargaining Chip, with which I shall usher in your destruction. It may resemble an ordinary coin, but in this game of chance it is much more!"

"And what, pray tell, does this bargaining chip do?"

"I shall call heads or tails," Gundham said and showed a devil's head on one side of the coin. "This is head's." He showed a rather sinister looking wing on the other side. "This is tails. If I call it right, Kryuel's vengeful spirit will rise from its tomb and annihilate a monster on your side of the field of my choice."

"What happens if you call it wrong?" Hifumi asked.

Gundham smirked. "Then nothing happens and I must rely on skill to win me this duel." Gundham put up his hands like he was about to reach across the battlefield and slap Hifumi. "Here we go!" he bellowed. "I decree that the wings of destruction shall land face-up."

"Uhhh…"

Gundham put it in laymen's terms, annoyed at having to explain himself. "I call tails."

Gundham flipped the coin through the air and let it land on the ground so no one could call him a cheat for flipping the coin over in his palm. As the coin fell towards the ground, Hifumi waited with baited breath and crossed fingers that it would land up heads. And as the coin clattered to the ground, fate's decision became known. It was tails.

Gundham laughed. "It looks like my dark powers have favored me and fate has spurned you! Kryuel! Rise from your tomb! Eliminate Gyakutenno Megami with Vengeful Shadow Slash!" From Gundham's shadow, the monster known only as Kryuel rose up and over Gundham's back, diving straight for Gyakutenno Megami and piercing its chest with its lightsaber-like blade. Kryuel and Gyakutenno Megami vanished, much to Hifumi's gawking and dismay.

Gundham chuckled. "See now what happens when you mess with powers beyond your imagination, Hifumi Yamada."

Hifumi rebounded quickly though. "I may be down, but I'm not out! Lekunga! Attack Gundham's other face-down monster!" Gundham's monster was revealed to be his trusty Super-Nimble Mega Hamster and the big, fluffy beast had enough defense points to repel Lekunga's attack as its club-shaped tentacles bounced off the hamster's thick fur.

"Ah, my trusty companion. Thank you for flipping him face-up by attacking him because now I get to place another monster from my deck face-down on the field in defense mode.

Hifumi frowned as his life points dropped down to 2000. He growled as he said, "I switch Freya to defense mode and end my turn."

"Then I shall go. First, I draw," Gundham said and looked at the card he drew. He laughed loudly. "This duel is all, but over, Hifumi Yamada! I sacrifice both of my monsters to play Behemoth, the King of All Animals!" Gundham's hamster and face-down monster disappeared as a large, pink titanic creature with blue gums and teeth sharper than a shark appeared on the battlefield. "In addition, I get to return two beast monsters destroyed in this duel back to my hand, but that won't matter because I ALSO activate Wild Nature's Release. This magic card adds all of my monster's defense points to its attack points provided it is destroyed at the end of the turn. But you won't GET a next turn! Gaze upon my frenzied monster's attack power!" Hifumi quaked in his boots as the roaring Behemoth's attack points climbed from 2700 to 4200 thanks to Gundham's magic card.

"EEEYAAAAAH!" Hifumi screamed.

Gundham cackled. "HAHAHA! Yes! Scream, but you will not receive mercy! Go my Behemoth! Destroy his Lekunga! End this duel with one mighty bite of your jaws!"

Hifumi screamed as Gundham's Behemoth charged, jaws wide open, only to stop short and clamp down on Hifumi's Lekunga and reduced Hifumi's life points all the way down to 0.

"Now then," Gundham stated calmly, "I shall relieve you of your locator card and your Dunamis Dark Witch. I have no use for it, but a friend of mine shall find it quite to her liking, I feel."

"Well, those are the rules. My precious Dunamis," Hifumi sniffed, handing both it and his locator card to Gundham.

Gundham struck what was becoming his trademark pose. "Though you may have lost this duel, learn from your mistakes today, increase your power and once again challenge I, Gundham Tanaka!" Gundham continued to laugh, arms folded until he just walked away in search of a new challenge, his laughter dying with every step.

And, like cockroaches under a bathroom light, the crowd dispersed, the show being over. However, many could agree that although Gundham was a bit out there, he dueled like a pro. And those thinking this way were most certainly looking forward to the next time this strange, outspoken young man dueled again.

* * *

 **(A/N: Just so you know, that is nowhere close to the extent of what Gundham's deck is capable of. Like he said, it is just a taste. I mean, come on, I** _ **had**_ **to give him Super-Nimble Mega Hamster. That's like, a must have Gundham card. By the way, even though we have seen both Chiaki and Gundham duel at this point, neither one has unleashed their "Dark Magician"/"Blue Eyes". You know, their signature card. Gundham's may surprise you, though you can start guessing now. I doubt anyone will be able to guess Chiaki's. Next chapter will have two duels since the first one is unbelievably short, but the duel following it makes up for that by being our longest one yet.**

 **But until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	4. Trial by Scarlet Fire

**(A/N: This chapter is when the kid gloves officially come off and we start to get more intense duels. Chiaki was a good warm-up. Hifumi Vs Gundham was to show you all that Chiaki isn't the only decent duelist in Class 77. I do so hope you guys are enjoying reading these chapters as much as I am writing them. I wrote a lot of these chapters in advance so at the time of writing these author's notes I don't know what kind of feedback is coming into this story. And even if you all hate it, I'm not gonna stop writing it, cause I enjoy doing so.**

 **Also very important, I will be following the anime's rules in how magic and trap card activations work so you'll see both normal and equip spells being played when, normally, you wouldn't be able to. The anime did it so I can do it too! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

 **This is the first chapter where non-canon characters, i.e OCs, will duel. One is a Rare Hunter, the other is…well she's based on one of my favorite characters from another series. And if you can figure out who, you get a cookie. Have fun!)**

* * *

Although the tournament had been active for over an hour, among its contenders, Celestia Ludenburg sat with a cup of tea in her hands and her duel disk on the table outdoors in front of the café she'd purchased her coffee from. The slight breeze pushed gently at her French maid outfit and her delicate black hair. She seemed bored and without a care in the world.

As she sat there, a young man wearing a school uniform that indicated he was from the same school as Yugi and Joey, passed her by. He saw her sitting there and found the sight worthy of conversation. "You all right?" he asked in his best English, thinking her a foreigner.

Celeste glanced at the student from her tea cup. "I'm perfectly fine. I certainly don't need a plebian like you to be worried about me," Celeste said, glancing away. "I haven't fallen that hard yet."

"Oh, I get it," the student said, scratching his dark brown hair, "Still struggling to stay alive in the tournament, huh? I just got knocked out myself. Man, and I thought I had it made when I managed to beat that AI."

Celeste looked annoyed. "Please, I'm not struggling. I only have one locator card because I haven't dueled anyone yet."

"What?!" The student sounded shocked. "What are you waiting for? The tournament's been active for over an hour. Don't you care about the finals?"

Celeste sipped her tea. "Of course I do," she said calmly, "However, there is still plenty of time left in the day. And anyone with real talent should be able to sense my own skill at this game and will challenge me outright. I'm just waiting for all of the low-ranking wannabes to drop out of the tournament so I can properly gauge the skill level I will need to ascend to the finals and gain the title of Battle City Champion. If I make my way to the finals dueling lucky newcomers I'll be ill-prepared for the road ahead. It's a gamble, but then again gambling is my forte."

"Hey, you!" A man in a robe suddenly barked at Celeste.

"You see," Celeste said with a playful smirk and put down her tea cup and picked up her duel disk.

"You're Celestia Ludenburg, yes?" the cloaked man asked.

"And who is asking?" Celeste asked with a smirk.

"The Rare Hunters," the cloaked man said. "Master Marik is very interested in you, Miss Ludenburg. He believes your rare cards and financial status will be of great use to him."

"Then it would appear my reputation precedes me," Celeste said, giggling a little. "Is this Marik of yours some sort of Machiavellian Schemer? Perhaps he is some deluded cult leader hell bent on world conquest through the ancient power said to be locked away in this Egyptian based card game."

"Um, well…"

Celeste giggled. "You don't have to answer that." She prepped her duel disk for the duel ahead. "I don't really care. The only thing I care about," she said as she drew her hand. "Is whether or not you're going to give me a good show."

"Let's see how long that smug attitude lasts when I'm picking apart your life points!" the Rare Hunter declared.

"Let's duel!" He and Celeste declared simultaneously.

"I shall go first," Celeste said. "I draw my first card." Celeste looked at her hand and immediately put on her poker face. She then held the monster card between her fingers and showed it to her opponent before placing it unto the duel disk. "I play Phantom Gryphon, in attack mode." Celeste's monster was powerful for a 4-star monster with 2000 attack points, but absolutely no defense points. It was transparent with a red aura around it and resembled a legendary griffin with a blue body. "Next," she said, doing so as she said it, "I shall place two cards face-down on the field. That ends my turn."

"It's my turn," the Rare Hunter said and drew his first card. "And I'll play Twin-Headed Wolf in attack position." A pink and green, furry, growly beast appeared. It had 1500 attack points and 1000 defense points. Next, I activate the equip spells Black Pendant and Sword of Dark Destruction, raising my wolf's attack points all the way up to 2400. "And now, go my mighty beast, attack her Phantom Gryphon. Two-headed pounce attack!"

"Stop right there!" Celeste declared, red eyes bulging. "I activate my face-down card: Ring of Destruction!" Twin-Headed wolf stopped from its lunge dead in its tracks as an explosive collar appeared around its neck. Celeste chuckled. "Bad dog, you need a leash. And I'll also activate Ring of Defense, protecting me from losing life points as well."

The ring around Twin-Headed Wolf exploded, destroying the monster and bringing the Rare Hunter's life points down to 1600 and it was only the first turn of the duel. He growled. "Don't forget, with Black Pendant gone, you lose five hundred life points."

"Yes, I know how to play the game," Celeste said as her life points ticked down to 3500.

"I place a card face-down on the field and end my turn," the Rare Hunter said.

Celeste seemed decisively unimpressed. "That wouldn't happen to be a Mirror Force, Widespread Ruin or Negate Attack, would it?"

"N-No," The Rare Hunter stuttered, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just a hunch," Celeste said. "But if you insist on being in denial, I shall play a classic favorite of mine, Harpie's Feather Duster." Although she had no harpies in her deck, Celeste was quite fond of the all-powerful magic card. She found it an elegant way to enact an act most destructive. "And with your face-down card destroyed, there's nothing protecting your life points. Go! Phantom Gryphon, attack him directly and end this duel!"

The Rare Hunter screamed and flinched as Celeste's monster attacked him and reduced his life points to 0. Celeste then marched up to him with a pleasant, but deceptive smile on her face. "Your locator card and rarest card if you don't mind."

As the Rare Hunter reached into his robes for his rare card and locator card, there was a flash of light and the emblem of an eye appeared on his forehead. "Celestia Ludenburg." The voice coming out of this man's mouth was now distorted and very deep and sinister. It was like he was a completely different person.

"If there's one thing I can't stand," Celeste said, remaining composed in the face of this sudden turn of events. "It's a sore loser. The cards if you don't mind."

"You appear to be a bit confused. I am no longer the man you dueled before. I am his master, the leader of the organization known as the Rare Hunters. My name is Marik."

Celeste put her fist by her mouth. "Ah, yes, I do recall something of this effect when world famous duelist Yugi Mutoh defeated one of your other goons earlier."

"I honestly did not think that duelists beyond a select few could defeat my Rare Hunters, let alone in two turns. I have a proposition for you, Celestia Ludenburg, but perhaps we could continue this discussion where there are no witnesses."

Celeste looked at the schoolboy now petrified in place. "Agreed," she said. "Well, no direct witnesses anyway." She wasn't stupid enough to meet a shady man in a back alley.

Celeste and Marik's puppet walked away until they were barely a passing thought to passersby. "Celestia Ludenburg, your skill at Duel Monsters is quite remarkable, I believe you and I can work together."

"I'm listening," Celeste said.

"I want you to join the Rare Hunters," Marik told her. "If you do, I can grant you as many rare cards as you desire. With your skill and my resources, you could be an unstoppable duelist."

Celeste chuckled, fingers by her lips. "You seem to be under a misunderstanding, Marik. I have already acquired the best cards money can buy to make my deck."

"Ah, but what of cards so secret and powerful that they cannot be purchased," Marik said.

"You say you can get me cards like that?" Celeste asked.

"I can," Marik responded.

"Right," Celeste said, "Forgive me for remaining skeptical, but I have no intention of making a deal with someone who I can't even see face to face."

"That would be incredibly inconvenient for me," Marik said.

"Then you will have to find another business partner," Celeste said, glancing away.

"Ah, hold on now, let's not be hasty." Marik would've rather Celeste with him than against him, or even neutral. "I might consider meeting in person, but you have to do something for me first."

"What are your terms?" Celeste inquired.

"On your way to the finals, you must defeat Joseph Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, or Yugi Mutoh in a duel and I will acknowledge your skill as a duelist worthy of my attention."

"Done," Celeste said without a moment's hesitation.

Marik could only grin behind the control of his puppet. "That was an awfully quick agreement." He had expected he'd have to bargain with Celeste a little the way this conversation was going.

"You want me to take out one of the three most primary duelists in this tournament, yes? That's no object to me, especially if Joey Wheeler is an acceptable target." Celeste laughed. "They say a fool and his money are easily parted, but in this case you could replace money with rare cards."

"Excellent," Marik said. "See to Joseph Wheeler's defeat and I will see to great things in your future, Celestia Ludenburg."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Marik," Celeste said with a smirk. Marik then ceased possessing his pawn and he collapsed on the ground. Celeste checked for a pulse and then recoiled when she felt none. _Marik, huh? The stakes in this tournament just got a whole lot higher._ Celeste smirked. _This is going to be quite enjoyable._

* * *

After much walking, Chiaki and Hajime finally made it into the center of town by the big clock surrounded by a fountain. "Okay, now what?" Hajime asked.

"Well, look around, see anyone you feel like dueling?" Chiaki asked him. "You should use your duelist's instincts to pick someone out of a crowd to have your first duel with." She smiled warmly at Hajime. "It doesn't matter who. I have faith that you'll win. You're a lot better than you give yourself credit for, Hajime."

"But, no matter how many times we've dueled, I've never beaten you, Chiaki," Hajime said.

"Don't let that discourage you," Chiaki told him. "Dueling against the same person all the time is hardly experience. I mean, you've won local tournaments before, right?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Then you should be fine. You have every right to be here," Chiaki reassured him. "So come on, let's—"

"Hey! You!" A rude, feminine voice called out in Chiaki and Hajime's general direction. Chiaki looked right and Hajime looked left to see a young woman about Chiaki's age dressed in a magenta, buttoned up blazer with a gray, pleated skirt. She wore a white button down underneath her blazer with a blue and white striped tie underneath. On the left side of her chest over her heart she wore a golden, polished badge, indicating her rank in whatever school she attended as Student Council President. However, her two most striking features were her long scarlet hair and her knee-high, hard leather, black boots.

The woman was quite a distance away, but she dashed up to Hajime and Chiaki in seconds, coming within a comfortable distance. "Chiaki!" she shouted, still rudely pointing at her. "You and I have some unfinished business! I challenge you to a duel!"

"Oh," Chiaki said, with almost mild disinterest, "Hello, Eliza. I thought you might be participating, but did not suspect we would cross paths so soon."

Eliza then glanced right and noticed Hajime. "Hmm? What's this?" She smirked. Hajime saw Eliza staring at him as though her very gaze burned into his soul. "Very nice, Chiaki. That's quite the boyfriend you have there. I hope you treat him well."

Practically without hesitating, Chiaki said. "Hajime is not my boyfriend. He's just a friend…who happens to be a boy."

"O-oh, I see…" Eliza bowed apologetically. "Forgive me for making such a rude assumption." There was an awkward pause before Eliza swooped back to an erect position and exclaimed, "Don't change the subject! I said I challenge you to a duel!"

 _You're the one who noticed me first,_ Hajime thought, smiling nervously.

"Before that, proper introductions. Hajime, this is Eliza Se Arc. She was my rival in duel monsters at my old high school. Eliza, this is Hajime. He's my friend who attends my new high school, but he's part of the reserve course."

Eliza chuckled, arms folded. "You haven't changed a bit. No matter what separates you from other people, as long as you can connect with them, that's all that matters to you." She put her arms down and stared straight ahead at Chiaki, fists balled. "But none of that matters right now. Get your deck, prep your duel disk and duel me. We have a score to settle!"

"We do?" To Chiaki's memory, she had firmly beaten Eliza in their last duel.

* * *

 **1 Year Ago**

Chiaki and Eliza sat at a desk in their school uniforms. Eliza had the monster Sword Hunter on the field with three of Chiaki's monsters attached to it as equip-type magic cards to raise its attack power and Chiaki only had her Fire Princess on the field, but with Solemn Wishes and Coffin Seller face-up on the field, and another monster card on the field in face-down defense position. Eliza also had the monster Victoria face-up on the field. Chiaki also had 1 card face-down on the field.

"Your Swords of Revealing Light run out this turn, Chiaki," Eliza told her. "On my next turn, I'll summon another monster and use them all to wipe out your monsters and your life points. And I still have half of mine."

"That may be, but it's my turn now," Chiaki said and drew a card from the top of her deck. "First Solemn Wishes activates, giving me 500 life points, but thanks to Fire Princess, you lose another five hundred."

"So be it," Eliza said.

"And next, I'll begin my main phase by flipping my face-down monster into face-up attack position. Say hello to Fencing Fire Ferret."

"And what do you plan to do with that?" Eliza asked.

"I'm going to use his special ability by attacking Victoria. I may lose 100 life points, but then I can target one of your monsters and destroy it and I select Sword Hunter."

Eliza frowned as she sent Sword Hunter to the graveyard and handed Chiaki back her monster's. "Not bad," she said.

"I'm not done. You also take 500 life points worth of damage, bringing you down to your last 1000 life points. So, I'll reveal my face-down card, Bad Reaction to Simochi and then play the spell card Rain of Mercy."

Eliza was struck speechless.

"I win."

* * *

"Didn't I beat you?" Chiaki asked.

"But then you went to Hope's Peak Academy and you missed the spring tournament at our school!" Eliza shouted. "I won, but it's a hollow victory that I wasn't able to beat you to win! Victory means nothing if my rival is unable to provide me with a worthy challenge!"

Chiaki seemed to understand, but her blank expression remained. "I see. I'll gladly duel you Eliza, but on one condition."

"Name it!"

"Duel Hajime first."

"What?" Hajime did not like this idea.

"You want me to duel this boy?" Eliza asked. "He looks like all the other boys I beat back in the schoolyard as a disciplinary measure."

"Hajime's got heart, Eliza, something I know you comprehend. He may have…confidence issues, but his deck is plenty powerful," Chiaki said, fanning her palm out in front of Eliza.

 _Chiaki,_ Hajime did not like how he was talking her up. Take on a Student Council President rival to Chiaki? Hajime had as good a chance at defeating Seto Kaiba.

"Very well," Eliza said. "I suppose a warm-up would not be so bad. Can you duel, Hajime?"

"Y-yes, I mean, I'm in the tournament after all." He then leaned to Chiaki. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered.

"It's okay," she whispered back. "If you lose, I'll just wager both of my locator cards against Eliza and I know I can win. And when I do, I'll give one to you and you can keep competing. I know Eliza seems like she might be out of your league, but if you can beat her, I know it'll help you understand that you belong in this tournament." Chiaki leaned back and smiled at Hajime. "You'll finally see what I see in you, Hajime." She giggled. "You'll be fine. I'll be right here cheering you on."

Hajime swallowed. He still didn't think this was a good idea, but if Chiaki had that much faith in him, he supposed he would give it a shot. "All right, Eliza," he said, giving her his toughest look and trying not to be scared of her. "I accept your challenge!"

Both Hajime and Eliza readied their duel disks and drew their hands. "Let's duel!" They declared simultaneously.

 _This your trial by fire, Hajime,_ Chiaki thought. _But I know you can do it. If you can't beat Eliza, you shouldn't even worry about getting far in the tournament. Good luck._

"Since I'm the superior duelist and Student Council President, I shall make the first move!" Eliza declared, drawing from the top of her deck. "And I play Arnis, the Empowered Warrior in attack mode!" A female warrior garbed in light red armor that made it look like a dragon with sharp butterfly wings appeared on the battlefield. It had 1700 attack points and 1000 defense points. "I also throw one card face-down on the field," Eliza said as the familiar back of a face-down hologram appeared behind her floating warrior. "My turn is over."

"Okay then," Hajime said, "My draw!" Hajime drew the top card from his deck. "First I play Blackland Fire Dragon in Attack mode!" Hajime slapped the familiar green dragon onto the battlefield, one of the most common cards in duel monsters. "Next," Hajime said, holding up a spell card towards Eliza. "I combine my dragon with the magical horn of the unicorn, raising its attack all the way up to 2200, more than enough to destroy Arnis." The majestic horn appeared on the Blackland's head, empowering it with electricity and making it grow slightly. Its eyes glowed red. "Now, Blackland Fire Dragon. Attack!"

"Stop right there! Activate face-down card, Intimidation!" The green spell card flung upward, revealing a pair of glaring eyes on a red, swirling background.

Chiaki's mouth hung open. Intimidation was Eliza's best and, not counting monster cards, her signature card. It had clinched her many duels, even a few against Chiaki. For Hajime to face it right out of the gate, he was in trouble.

Eliza explained how it worked. "This continuous magic card causes any monster you attack me with to lose 500 attack points while giving those same attack points to the monster it's attacking."

"N-no!" Hajime stuttered helpless to do anything.

"The tables have turned!" Eliza declared and outstretched her arm, palm facing down. "Go, Arnis! Destroy his Blackland Fire Dragon!"

Hajime watched as his Blackland stopped short in its attack and backed up before the now suddenly intimidating Arnis, showcased by a red aura around the monster. Hajime's monster was then destroyed in a single punch by Eliza's monster and shattered into shards. Hajime looked on in dismay as his monster was no more.

"No! My Blackland!"

"Better luck next time, Hajime," Eliza said. "This duel will be over soon enough. And because I destroyed Horn of the Unicorn, it goes back to the top of your deck. I hope you weren't planning on drawing a new card next turn to save you."

Frowning, Hajime put Horn of the Unicorn back on top of his deck. Solemnly, he said, "I throw one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then I shall go," Eliza said and drew the top card of her deck. "Draw." She placed her new card in her hand and looked at Hajime's empty field. _Hmm, that face-down card is probably a trap, I'd best play things safe, but aggressively._ "Go, Arnis! Attack Hajime's life points directly!" Eliza's bug-dragon looking warrior flew towards Hajime at intense speed.

"I don't think so!" Hajime declared defiantly. "Reveal face-down card, Negate Attack! This trap card ends your battle phase instantly!" Arnis flew straight at the warp space and was then pushed back by it and flittered around by Eliza.

"Good job, Hajime," Chiaki praised. She had been worried there for a second.

Eliza was unimpressed.

"A novice move for a novice duelist," Eliza said. "I'll play Spirit of the Fall Wind, this lets me add a monster with a flip effect from my deck to my hand." Eliza did so and, while she was shuffling her deck, said to Hajime, "It's your move."

Hajime looked at the field in annoyance, thinking. _That intimidation magic card is going to make things difficult, but it only works on my turn_ ). He drew a card. _Guess I'll play it safe for now._ "I throw one card face-down on the field and one monster card in face-down defense position." _With Giant Soldier of Stone face-down and the Horn of Light ready to equip it, whatever monster she attacks me with is in for a rude awakening_ , Hajime thought, patting himself on the back. "I end my turn."

"Then I shall go," Eliza said and drew the top card of her deck. Without an inflection of emotion, she declared, "My current draw has just sealed your fate. I sacrifice Arnis and Spirit of the Fall Wind to play Buster Blader in attack mode!" Hajime watched in dismay as the magnificent, armored warrior took the field, its Zweihander ready to do some real damage. "And thanks to his special ability, because you have a dragon in your graveyard, he gains 500 extra attack points."

Hajime gasped. _No! that's more than enough to destroy Giant Soldier of Stone even if I activated horn of light!_

"Buster Blader!" Eliza shouted, extending her arm out like a field general. "Attack!"

With a powerful downward slash, Buster Blader annihilated Hajime's giant soldier of stone.

"I'll throw one card face-down on the field, just to keep you guessing," Eliza said and seemed to radiate confidence as she held up her hand by her chest. "It's your turn, Hajime, but I doubt you'll be able to stop Buster Blader."

Hajime couldn't agree more, looking incredibly distraught. He clenched his eyes shut, fist balled. _She's right. With 3100 attack points, I can't draw a single card that can destroy it and with that intimidation magic card, even my most powerful cards wouldn't be able to destroy it. I've got one card in my deck that could do the job, but...if I don't draw it…_

Chiaki's voice pierced the air. She wasn't angry or disappointed. In fact, her voice carried with it barely any emotion at all. "Hajime, calm down," she said.

Hajime's eyes flung open and he turned his body towards his friend. "Chiaki?" He asked, looking as though someone had kicked his puppy.

Chiaki was smiling. "Just have fun. Don't fret over a loss. A loss is a loss. Winning's fun, but even a loss can be a learning experience. So calm down," he smile widened, "And just have fun."

Hajime's expression looked more reassured now. He took a deep breath. He looked back at Eliza, his gaze suddenly renewed with vigor and determination. _She's right. Battle city isn't full of just Ultimates like her, but normal people like me and Eliza. Come on, Hajime, you can do this. Have faith._ He put his hand on top of his deck. _Come on deck, don't let me down_. He drew the top card and looked at it. _YES!_ Hajime could barely contain his elation, but resolved it to only reflect in his gaze so as not to give away how much of a turnaround his draw had potentially given him. "I play a monster card face-down in defense mode." He said slapping the card onto the duel disk. "And I'll end my turn."

Eliza's gaze narrowed. _He's up to something. That face-down of his from last turn still hasn't activated. I'll play cautiously, but aggressively again_. "Buster Blader!" Eliza commanded. "Attack his face-down monster!"

Eliza's confident enthusiasm for the first time, crumbled, when she saw Hajime's monster reveal itself: Cyber Jar.

"Since Cyber Jar was destroyed," Hajime said, feeling invigorated and into the driver's seat of this duel, "We each draw five cards and if any of them can be summoned to the field, we do precisely that."

"Very well," Eliza said.

Eliza looked unhappy with her draw.

"What's the matter?" Hajime asked. "Unable to play a monster?"

"No, I can play three, my Moon Envoy, my Lady of Faith and my Mystical Elf." Eliza summoned a young man garbed in blue and white with a scythe shaped like a crescent mood in attack mode with 1100 attack points and 1000 defense points, a woman garbed in blue with long blue hair with 1100 attack points and 800 defense points in attack mode, and a blue elf with blonde hair and a green dress. It had 800 attack points and 2000 defense points.

"Looks like my gamble paid off then, I special summon Beast King of the Swamps and Mystical Sheep #1," Hajime said.

Eliza looked at the field and what was in her hand. _I could attack, but I'd best save my monsters for what's to come. And also…_ "I play Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode and end my turn," Eliza said.

"Then it's time for me to draw and turn this duel around!" Hajime declared. "I draw!" He practically ripped the top card off his deck. "I begin my turn with the magic card, Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards!" Hajime declared as he performed the appropriate action. He let his poker face slide as he smirked at what was now in his hand. _Perfect._ "Next, I play polymerization, allowing me to fuse together Mystical Sheep #1 with Ancient Elf in my hand to create Mystical Sand!"

Eliza gasped and sneered. "What?"

"I'm not the best collector of cards out there," Hajime admitted, though he didn't appear ashamed of the fact. "Mostly due to a lack of proper resources, but I make do with what I've got. My deck is full of fusion-substitution monsters so that I can play powerful summons without needing both of the correct monsters!"

"That's…" Eliza had to admit that wasn't a bad strategy.

"Speaking of which," Hajime said and flipped two more cards in his hand around, "Beast King of the Swamps, fuse with the Giga Tech Wolf in my hand to create Labyrinth Tank!"

Hajime now had a tank with a big red drill on the end of it on his left and a woman sitting on a broomstick, garbed in a red robe and witch's hat with green hair on his right. The left monster had 2400 attack points and 2400 defense points. The female monster had 2100 attack points and 1700 defense points. "They may not be able to attack on this turn, but next turn, your monsters are going down!" Hajime declared.

Eliza seemed unnervingly composed as she asked with furrowed brows, "Is that a fact?"

"Their attack points are more than a thousand below my monsters, so yes."

"I see," Eliza said with what was _technically_ a grin, "Then perhaps I should inform you of Intimidation's OTHER special ability." Suddenly a red aura surrounded Eliza's whole body.

"What's…going on?" Hajime suddenly feeling rather intimidated himself by this sudden turn of events.

"Intimidation doesn't just scare your monsters," Eliza explained, "It draws power from the monsters in my graveyard. So, if the starting attack of your monster is less than the strongest monster in my graveyard. It can't attack at all." She folded her arms as she declared proudly. "And the strongest monster in my graveyard right now: BUSTER BLADER!"

"N-no!" Hajime stuttered. It couldn't be. How could anyone have a card that powerful?

"It was a good try Hajime Hinata," Eliza said. "But I'm afraid it just wasn't good enough. My draw." She drew the top card of her deck. "And I summon to the field, Fairy Archer!" A beautiful fairy with red hair, slanted green eyes, red and yellow wings, a bright, blue kimono and carrying a golden bow with an oddly shaped arrow appeared. "My Fairy Archer has an interesting ability," Eliza said. "For every light monster on my side of the field, she deals 400 direct damage to your life points. And I count FIVE! Go my Fairy Archer! Attack! Decimate his life points!"

Eliza's Fairy Archer floated into the air and took aim at Hajime. Her arrow glowed bright with light and then she rained it down directly onto Hajime, lowering his life points all the way down to 1500.

"My turn is over," Eliza stated.

 _This is not good,_ Hajime thought. _I need a new plan, fast! I need to either get rid of her intimidation magic card or get Buster Blader out of her graveyard._ Hajime glanced at his hand, _But then again,_ he spied the Horn of the Unicorn in his hand. _I've still got this._ Hajime drew his card, the fabled Summoned Skull and tucked it into his hand for later. "I activate my Horn of the Unicorn again and equip it to my Labyrinth Tank, raising its attack points to 3100, enough to surpass Buster Blader!" The magic card took effect, planting a big yellow horn atop Hajime's Labyrinth Tank. "And now, Labyrinth Tank, take out her Fairy Archer. Electric Labyrinth drill attack!"

Although Intimidation took effect and raised Fairy Archer's power, Hajime's Labyrinth Tank proceeded towards the monster unimpeded, tearing straight through it and finally dealing damage to Eliza's life points, bringing them down to 3300. Hajime watched as she growled from this turn of events.

"You did it, Hajime!" Chiaki cheered. "You lowered her life points and you managed to overcome her Intimidation magic card!"

"Unfortunately, not for long," Eliza said, glaring and seeming composed. She bounced back awfully quick.

"Uh oh," Hajime gulped.

"Reveal face-down card: Unison Raid!" Eliza revealed her trap, which had the image of three monsters, prepped and armed for battle with a glowing winged emblem in the center. "This trap card activates when a monster I control is destroyed and I have at least one more monster in face-up attack position that is stronger than the destroyed monster. It allows me to combine the attack points of up to three of my monsters into one attack at the cost of sending one to the graveyard after the attack is over. Lucky for you, Labyrinth Tank's attack points are no longer affected by intimidation, but regardless, this is going to hurt!"

"No! My Labyrinth Tank!" Hajime declared in alarm.

"Neo the Magic Swordsman! Moon Envoy! Lady of Faith!" Eliza declared to her monsters as they all glared and looked determined to fight. "Avenge Fairy Archer and combine your power!" Eliza once again fanned out her arm like a commanding general, "Take out his Labyrinth Tank!"

Lady of Faith chanted a spell, which Neo replicated with a twirl of her free hand, applying the effects to both her and Moon Envoy as the two monsters slashed in a cross pattern through Hajime's tank, absolutely destroying it in a brutal cross slash. The tank exploded and Hajime's life points fell all the way down to 700. Hajime watched as Neo and Moon Envoy returned to Eliza's side of the field as Lady of Faith collapsed to her knees. The two monsters placed their hands on their companion as she smiled at them before fading into light, having been Eliza's chosen sacrifice as per her trap card's effect.

"You fought well, my lady," Eliza said with a serious expression, placing Lady of Faith in the graveyard portion of the duel disk contraption. "Your comrades shall take it from here." Eliza then declared to Hajime. "And now, Horn of the Unicorn goes back to the top of your deck."

"I know," Hajime sighed and did precisely that.

"And with Buster Blader still in my graveyard, you cannot attack again."

"I know," Hajime said. "It's your move, Eliza." _If she draws or has Monster Reborn I'll lose the duel for sure. All she has to do is bring Fairy Archer back from the graveyard. And if she summons a powerful monster, all I have is Mystical Sand to protect me._

Eliza drew, looked at the cards in her hand and said, "I'll place one monster card face-down in defense mode. My turn is over."

Hajime breathed a sigh of relief. Every turn now he would have to hold his breath that Eliza would not draw or did not have a Monster Reborn. He drew.

 _If I play Horn of the Unicorn and Eliza destroys Mystical Sand, I'm sunk. I'll just keep it in my hand for now._ "I'll switch Mystical Sand to defense mode. Then, I'll end my turn."

"With such low defense points, I assume that means you've given up?" Eliza asked.

Hajime made no response. Eliza drew the top card of her deck and then looked at her hand. _I have almost a full hand cards and four monsters on the field._ She scanned her hand for a card to help her turn the duel away from a stalemate. She spotted one. _Yes, this will do nicely. "_ I sacrifice Neo the Magic Swordsman and Moon Envoy to bring out another strong Warrior. Come, my Sword Hunter!" A strong, burly warrior garbed in armor from head to toe and with several swords sheathed at his side, with two in his hand, appeared on the battlefield. It had 2450 attack and 1700 defense points.

"Sword Hunter!" Eliza shouted. "Attack Mystical Sand! Twin Sword Slash!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Hajime said, "But I reveal face-down card! Horn of Light! This raises my Mystical Sand's defense points all the way up to 2500, enough to block your sword hunter!"

A mystical, blue horn appeared on Mystical Sand's forehead and a luminous green shield surrounded her, allowing her to withstand the attack from Eliza's Sword Hunter. Her life points ticked down to 3250.

"Damn," she hissed.

Hajime, again, breathed a sigh of relief. _Okay, deck,_ he thought, glancing down at the top card as he held his fingers on it. _Nice and easy. I need something I can worth here._ He drew the top card. _Yes!_ He was ecstatic with his draw. "I activate the magic card Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards as long as I discard two and one of those cards I'll be discarding is Horn of the Unicorn, so no more repeat draws for me."

"I hope the pros of that decision outweigh the cons," Eliza said.

"I understand the risks, but I know when luck with this card just isn't on my side." Hajime only now drew his three new cards. They were Ancient Brain, Magician of Faith and Baby Dragon. _Okay, that's not horrible,_ Hajime thought. He discarded Baby Dragon and Horn of the Unicorn, keeping his magician and Ancient Brain. "I place one monster card in face-down defense position. It's your turn, Eliza."

"Very well," Eliza said and drew the top card of her deck, placing it in her hand. "And now, Sword Hunter! Destroy his face-down monster!"

Sword Hunter attacked, rending Hajime's Magician of Faith to shreds. "Since Magician of Faith was flipped over, I get to return a magic card from my graveyard to my hand and the card I choose will be Pot of Greed."

"I hope it was worth it because Sword Hunter's special ability activates. Magician of Faith becomes part of his collection and it gains 200 attack points. Next turn, it'll destroy Mystical Sand."

"Hang in there, Hajime!" Chiaki shouted to him.

 _Hopefully my good luck holds out,_ Hajime thought. _Here goes!_ He drew the top card of his deck. _All right!_ The card he drew was Goddess with a Third Eye, yet another fusion substitution monster. "As you probably expected, I activate the Pot of Greed I returned to my hand with the Magician of Faith in order to draw 2 more cards. The cards he drew were Fusion Gate and Versago the Destroyer. Hajime's eyes grew confident and invigorated.

"It's time for me to turn this duel around! I activate the field spell Fusion Gate! This magic card allows me to summon any fusion monsters without the need for polymerization, provided I banish the fusion material monsters instead of sending them to the graveyard. "And I choose the four monsters I have, Summoned Skull, Versago the Destroyer, Ancient Brain and Goddess with a Third Eye to create: Skull Knight and Black Skull Dragon!"

Eliza's mouth hung open in utter awe. "Black…Skull…Dragon." It couldn't be. It absolutely couldn't be.

But it was. As Hajime banished the four monsters in his hand, he suddenly summoned to the field a knight dressed in bony armor with a magical skull for a head and two demonic red horns on either side of its temples. It had a skull shield and a nasty looking scimitar. It floated with a long blue robe below it. And Hajime's other monster was an utter terror of a beast. It was black, veiny, had horns and had enough teeth to terrify a shark. Its long, thick wings and powerful tail could only identify it as one of the most powerful cards in duel monsters: Black Skull Dragon.

"Fortunately for you, fusion monsters can't attack the turn their summoned, so it's your turn now."

"You will regret your choice," Eliza stated. She drew a card. "I'll have Sword Hunter destroy your Mystical Sand, raising its attack points to 2850. Now, even your Black Skull Dragon can't destroy it thanks to Intimidation's effect and on my next turn, I'll destroy Skull Knight!" Eliza declared, arms folded.

"Maybe so, but I haven't given up yet!" Hajime declared. He drew the top card from his deck. "I play the equip-type spell Black Pendant, increasing my Skull Knight's attack points by 500. Now I don't have to attack and you can't attack me either. Your monsters aren't strong enough.

It was true. Skull Knight had 2650 attack points while Black Skull Dragon had 3200.

 _Hajime's finally getting into it,_ Chiaki thought, smiling silently from the sidelines. _You can do this Hajime._

"And I think I'll attack your face-down monster. Skull Knight, attack! Reaper's Blast!"

An orange ball of energy formed on Skull Knight's sword as it ripped towards Eliza's face-down monster, rending her Spirit of the Harp to pieces.

"And now, Black Skull Dragon, destroy her Mystical Elf! Molten Fireballs!" Hajime's massive dragon unloaded three blasts of molten hot energy onto Eliza's Mystical Elf, utterly annihilating it. "My turn's over."

Wordlessly and with sweat dripping down her right cheek, Eliza drew her card. "I play Kanan the Swordsmistress in defense mode!" she declared, summoning a green-clad knight to the field, squatting on one knee and holding a sword and shield.

Hajime drew the top card off of his deck. It was a card that could easily cost him the duel, but could just as easily give him the cards he needed to win. "I play a monster face-down and have Black Skull Dragon destroy Kanan the Swordsmistress."

Against Black Skull Dragon's Molten Fireballs, Kanan had no way to defend herself and was sent straight to the graveyard. "It's your turn Eliza."

"Very well," Eliza said and drew the top card from her deck.

"Sword Hunter!" Eliza declared. "Destroy Hajime's face-down monster!" Sword Hunter attacked only to reveal the bane of almost every duelist in history: the demonic morphing jar. That black shadow in a jar with rotten teeth and a single eye, made Eliza gasp. "No! Not that card!"

"Yes, thanks to Morphing Jar we both discard our entire hand and draw five more cards, but as you can see, I don't have any cards to discard."

"Ungh," Eliza said, discarding her whole hand to the graveyard and drawing a new hand of five cards. Hajime simply drew five more cards. "Well I hope it was worth it because now Sword Hunter has three monster cards attached to him and that brings his attack power to 3050."

"But you wouldn't dare attack or you'll destroy yourself and Black Skull Dragon could rend the rest of your life points."

"Just giving you a head's up in case you think you need to play another flip effect monster to give yourself an edge."

"Nope," Hajime said with a smirk. "I have everything I need right here."

"You're bluffing!" Eliza exclaimed, her expression wrought with disbelief.

"No I'm not, why don't you end your turn and find out."

"I shall. Put your deck where your mouth is and draw."

"Don't mind if I do," Hajime said and grabbed the top card of his deck.

"First, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Blackland Fire Dragon from the graveyard!" The green dragon appeared on Hajime's side of the field. "And next, I use Fusion Gate's effect in order to banish Blackland Fire Dragon, another Mystical Sheep #1 and Koumori Dragon to bring out one of my strongest monsters! Say hello to my favorite monster, a close friend that's helped me clinch several tournaments! I call upon Blackland Void Dragon!"

A terrifyingly pitch black dragon suddenly rose up from a shadowy portal. Its body was long and slender with sheek titanium black scales. The inside of its throat looked like the inside of a volcano and even its eyes were invigorated with a lava-like glow. The beast had a pair of two, long, sleek, black wings and four razor sharp claws as long as daggers. It roared at Eliza and its very roar was unearthly to her ear, unlike anything she'd ever faced. She'd never heard of this monster, very few had. Like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, it was super rare, only 12 existed in the whole world, but this one was Hajime's.

Eliza looked at its power level readout. The monster had 3100 attack points and 2900 defense points. Weaker than Black Skull Dragon, so what was Hajime up to here?

"Blackland Void Dragon has two handy special abilities. For every monster in play and in the graveyard that was originally summoned from a player's extra deck and for every card in _my_ extra deck, my monster gains 200 attack and defense points and that includes itself. And I count 15!"

Eliza watched as Hajime's monster's attack points climbed higher and higher until it peaked at 6100.

Eliza stared wide-eyed in terror up at the monster bearing down upon her like something out of a fictional nightmare.

"And now, I'll activate the last card in my hand, Quick Attack! This magic card will let my monster attack immediately after being fusion summoned!"

 _Oh no,_ Eliza thought, realizing what that meant as her eyes shook with terror.

"Blackland Void Dragon! Attack Eliza's Sword Hunter! Void Gale Blast!"

Eliza and her monster were crushed under the utter weight of Hajime's attack. With Intimidation active, Hajime's monster was reduced to 5600 attack points going up against Sword Hunter's 3550 increased attack, bringing Eliza's life points down to 1200.

Eliza was still reeling from the last attack. "No…" she panted. "It can't…end like this."

"It's over," Hajime said resolutely. "Skull Knight! Finish the job! Gather up all your power and attack with Lightning Break!"

Hajime's Skull Knight raised its sword to the sky and called upon a bolt of lightning to strike its sword. It then gathered the bolt of lightning into a ball on the tip of its sword and then, with a swing of its arm, flung the ball off its sword and hit Eliza with it, wracking her with electricity as her life points hit 0. She slumped to her knees, exhausted.

"I…I did it," Hajime stuttered, barely able to believe his eyes. However, his surprise turned to joy. He pumped his fist, "I won!"

"See?" Chiaki asked. "I knew you could do it."

With the duel concluded, Hajime walked over to Eliza and offered his hand. "Here," he said.

Eliza graciously let Hajime pull her to her feet. "I must admit, you took a lot of risks in this duel, but in the end they paid off. I concede defeat, Hajime Hinata." Eliza pat him on the shoulder. "You're no ordinary duelist. I can see why Chiaki likes you. Thank you for a great duel." She handed Hajime her locator card and her Intimidation magic card. "Here," she said.

Hajime took both cards, but didn't look satisfied for some reason.

"What's the matter, Hajime?" Chiaki asked. "Aren't you happy you won?"

"I am," Hajime said. "It's just…earlier you used Buster Blader. That card could really help me out in this tournament, but I know that Intimidation is the better card so…"

"Why not trade for it?" Chiaki asked.

"A trade, hmm?" Eliza asked. "Very well, do you have your extra cards with you?"

"I do, actually," Hajime said, scrambling for a tin in his back pocket.

"Hajime, I believe you have a card that will be of great use to Eliza. Hajime, remember that card you have that you couldn't use because you didn't have the right card to pair it up with?"

"You mean Black Luster Soldier?" Hajime asked.

Eliza lit up like a kid at a candy store. "YOU have Black Luster Soldier?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, but…"

Eliza grabbed both of Hajime's hands with hers and yanked them down. "I've been searching everywhere for that card!" she declared. She began yanking Hajime's arms up and down enthusiastically, practically drooling at the prospect of having _the_ Black Luster Soldier. "I have the Black Luster Ritual! Please, Hajime! Give me that card! If you do, I'll give you any card in my deck, even Buster Blader!"

Hajime smiled. "Eliza, it's a trade."

Hajime pulled out his randomly earned Black Luster Soldier from a booster pack and Eliza handed him Buster Blader from her deck. She laughed as she took the Black Luster Ritual out of her pocket and stuck both cards into her deck. "Next tournament I see you in, Hajime Hinata," she said with a crazed smile. "You're going down!"

"Y-yeah, sure," Hajime said. _Of course, for me, there probably won't be a next tournament._

Eliza was beaming. "You have helped me complete a combination so powerful that today's trial by fire will seem, but a campfire with marshmallows by comparison because as everyone knows marshmallows are far more delicious when you win."

… _I think someone lost their metaphor there,_ Hajime thought.

Eliza put her hands on Hajime's shoulders, staring at him with a serious look. "Get some good mileage out of Buster Blader. He was a valiant soldier in my deck, but if you believe he will serve you well then I entrust his fate in your hands. If you fail to use him to the best of his ability, I will seriously be cross with you."

"Trust me when I say, you don't want to see Eliza angry," Chiaki said.

"Get to the finals, Hajime," Eliza said.

"I…"

"Promise!" Eliza barked.

"I promise! I promise!" Hajime declared in fright.

"Then I shall see you both later!" Eliza said and then walked away in a zigzag, giddier than a redneck at a square dance with a room full of Hooters' waitresses. Hajime and Chiaki could practically see the hearts floating above her head.

"Hey, Hajime," Chiaki said, suddenly catching his attention.

Hajime looked at Chiaki. She was smiling. "Let's go get something to eat. Watching you duel sure worked up an appetite."

"Food sounds great right about now," Hajime said with a sigh. "I think the mall's not far from here." He turned around and proceeded to walk away.

However, Chiaki called out to him again. "Hold on a second, Hajime. One more thing."

"Hmm?" Hajime asked as he turned back to look at Chiaki.

Chiaki smiled at him warmly. "Congratulations on your first Battle City victory and I know that there will be more to come."

"Yeah," Hajime said, smiling back at her. "Thanks, Chiaki. And thanks, for believing in me."

"Well of course," Chiaki said, cocking her head to the side and closing her eyes, "I knew you had it in you to win. All you had to do was believe in yourself."

Hajime nodded in agreement. Chiaki then walked up next to him. "Well then, let's head to the mall for lunch. I feel like I could eat a whole pizza."

"I'd like to see that actually," Hajime chuckled, noting Chiaki's small frame.

Chiaki puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "Hey, I can eat a lot when I want to."

Hajime laughed. "Then let's go get a pizza."

"Sounds good to me," Chiaki said and the two walked side by side to the mall, a victory in their pocket each. And then, briefly, but only for a moment so that no one else saw it, their hands linked. They gave each other's hand a firm squeeze and then let go, lest people see them. However, the message was clear to the recipient. Chiaki and Hajime weren't going to separate until, as far as Hajime was concerned, fate finally forced them apart.

* * *

 **(A/N: You can tell Hajime is dreading the Kamukura project right about now. And for those of you that couldn't figure it out, Eliza Se Arc draws inspiration from Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet. And before anyone asks, Intimidation, Unison Raid and Blackland Void Dragon are all originally made cards. And Blackland Void Dragon is Hajime's signature card, but not his most powerful. We'll see** _ **that**_ **the next time he duels. Originally this duel was going to be a bit longer with Eliza summoning St. Joan and equipping it with Sword of Dragon's Soul, but it just extended the duel unnecessarily. Also, I'm pretty sure Eliza had to be discarding cards at some point given her hand was likely reaching seven cards, but you can probably fill that gap in yourself if you care to do the math. I made so many logistics errors planning this duel that I'm honestly tired of it now.**

 **I'm not sure at the time of writing this if chapter 5 will contain 1 or 2 duels because of how long the second duel will be and how short these chapters have been, but we'll see. Anyway, until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human, and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	5. Effort and Talent

**(A/N: If there's one thing I always loved about Yu-gi-oh it was the sheer insanity and fun factor several characters could bring to the table. (beat) There's plenty of that this chapter. You'll see why soon enough).**

* * *

Much unlike her classmate, Hajime Hinata, Natsumi Kuzuryu was hardly surprised when she managed to get into Battle City. Hope's Peak may not have recognized her as an Ultimate Little Sister, but she knew she could duel with the best of them. She was about as good, nay, superior to her brother in terms of skill as far as she was concerned and she intended to let the whole world know it.

Natsumi intended to make her mark by beating down one of the famous duelists in the region. There were so many to choose from: Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Mako Tsunami, Mai Valentine, even the up and coming psychic duelist, Espa Roba. She wanted to duel Joey Wheeler, but her big brother had already laid claim to that bounty so she'd have her opportunity only if he failed. That was their agreement.

However, as Natsumi walked through Domino City, trying to figure out who to duel, a girl popped out of nowhere and, with a high pitched voice full of energy, exclaimed, "Hi there!"

Natsumi was taken by complete surprise, nearly jumping out of her skin and letting out a very girlish scream, "Eeeeek!" Normally she was far more composed than that.

The person that scared her laughed. "Wow, you sure can scream, kind of like how Ibuki does at horror films."

Natsumi now got a good look at the person that had called out to her. She had blue, gray and white dyed hair with a dash of pink that stuck out every which way. The only part of her hair that was styled seemed to be the two conical sections atop her head that looked like oni horns. The girl had bright, pink eyes and wore a sailor uniform for girls along with two mismatched stockings with holes in them. The girl also had a stitch running all the way up her left thigh. Her shoelaces also did not match. And ignoring the three on the left side of her jaw, was there a part of this girl's ears that weren't pierced? She also had several metallic rings on her fingers. Everything about this girl just made her stick out from a crowd, causing Natsumi to feel vehemently annoyed that someone like this had managed to sneak up on her so easily.

"Cool duel disk, you duel?" the girl asked her.

"Of _course_ I duel," Natsumi said, threading her fingers through her gorgeous blonde hair to give about an air of confidence. "I _happen_ to be Natsumi Kuzuryu of the Kuzuryu clan."

"Kuzuryu…" Ibuki said as though she was trying to think of something, but couldn't recall what it was for the life of her.

Natsumi thought she had the idea, "…we're a big Yakuza group."

"No, no, Ibuki knows _that_ , but…Kuzuryu…Kuzuryu…Oh!" It finally hit her. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Fuyuhiko, would you?"

"You…know my brother?" Natsumi asked, slightly disturbed her brother would associate himself with this girl.

Ibuki laughed and laughed, looking positively enthusiastic. "Of course Ibuki knows Fuyuhiko. He's her classmate. He doesn't talk to her much, but Ibuki never forgets a voice."

Natsumi let out of the biggest sigh of relief she could. Okay, they were only classmates. She had assumed the worst. And then it hit her, "Wait, if you're classmates, that means you're an ultimate too, right?"

Ibuki made a scissor sign with her fingers and held it by her head, winking as her open eye seemed to glisten with enthusiasm. "That's right. Ibuki is Hope's Peak Academy's Ultimate Musician."

"I…never would've guessed that from a glance," Natsumi stated flatly.

Ibuki laughed. "Most people can't, but Ibuki sings like an angel!" She declared.

 _Somehow I doubt that,_ Natsumi thought.

"So, how about that duel?" Ibuki asked enthusiastically.

"A duel with an ultimate?" Natsumi asked, grinning satanically. "Sounds good to me. When I beat you, I can prove that talent isn't everything."

"That's _if_ you win," Ibuki said. "Ibuki might not be a well-known pro-duelist." She winked at Natsumi again. "But she can kick butt and take life points with the rest of them."

"Just shut up and get your deck out!" Natsumi exclaimed.

Ibuki giggled, grabbed her deck, shuffled it, inserted it into the duel disk and she and Natsumi stood the appropriate distance from each other to let the duel commence.

"Let's duel!" they declared simultaneously.

"Since I'm the underdog," Natsumi stated. "I'll go first." She drew her card and immediately decided to play it. "I'm summoning Hero of the East in attack mode!" A green clad Samurai with red horns on his helmet appeared in front of Natsumi. He had 1100 attack points and 1000 defense points. "But that's not all, I'm also equipping it with the spell card, Lightning Blade!" This raises my monster's attack points by 800 points. Ibuki watched as a lightning broadsword appeared in the Hero of the East's hand and raised his attack power all the way up to 1900.

"Not bad, but not good enough to beat Ibuki," Ibuki said. "My turn!" Ibuki drew the top card of her deck. "I play the monster card Cyber Raider!" Ibuki declared, placing a humanoid android with a blue and lightning bolt print paint job onto the field. "And he's got a special ability. When he's summoned to the field he can either target an equip card and equip it to himself if that's possible, but since it's not, he can outright destroy it. That means Lightning Blade's gotta go. So sorry! Now go, Cyber Raider!" Ibuki declared, leaning forward and extending her arm out, index finger extended. "Destroy her Lightning Blade with Cyber Lightning Kick!"

Ibuki's monster hurled itself through the air and destroyed Natsumi's magic card, causing the blade to disappear from the Hero of the East's hand.

"But that's not all Ibuki's doing!" Ibuki declared. "Ibuki plays the equip-type magic card Machine Conversion Factory, raising Cyber Raider's attack power up to 1700 with an added bonus to defense of course."

Natsumi watched as Cyber Raider was enhanced by a bunch of cybernetic alloys giving the monster a brand new coating and extra bulk. Its eyes also now glowed.

"And now, Cyber Raider," Ibuki said. "Take out her Hero of the East! Cyber Lightning Roundhouse Kick!"

Jumping from its current position, Cyber Raider spun and put its shin into the back of the Hero of the East's neck, causing it to fall to the ground and shatter. Natsumi's life points went down to 3400.

"Next," Ibuki said, slapping a card into the spell/trap slot, "Ibuki will place one card face-down." She then raised her arm high into the air. "You're turn, Natsumi."

"You're damn right it is," Natsumi said, drawing the top card of her deck. She looked at it and slapped it onto the field sideways. "I play Oni Tank t-34 in defense mode." A tank appeared that had a devil's head where the turret gun should be. "Then I play one card face-down and end my turn."

"Don't mind if I dooooooo," Ibuki cooed. "I draw!" Ibuki drew the top card of her deck. "Ibuki plays Graceful Charity. This lets her draw three cards provided she discards two." Ibuki drew the top three cards from her deck and added them to her hand. She grinned with delight. She quickly discarded two cards from her hand and then said. "And now, Ibuki summons Witch of the Black Forest and fuses it with her Lady of Faith in her hand with the magic of Polymerization to play her favorite monster! Say hello to Musician King!" From a burst of white light and a swirling vortex, out appeared a topless man with wild and crazy blond hair holding a shiny red guitar. "And because Witch of the Black Forest is now in her graveyard to be fused, Ibuki gets to pull a monster card with 1500 defense points or less from her deck to her hand."

Ibuki pulled Thunder Nyan Nyan to her hand.

"And now, Musician King! Attack her Oni Tank! Sonic Disruptor Sound Wave!"

"Not so fast!" Natsumi declared. "Reveal face-down card: Castle Walls!" Natsumi's face-down card revealed itself with a purple border and a picture of tall, slanted castle walls. "Now I've got 500 more defense points for my oni-tank until the end of this turn. In other words, more than enough to stop your Musician King's attack!"

Ibuki grinned and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Natsumi asked. "You're about to lose life points."

"No I'm not!" Ibuki declared happily. "Ibuki reveals her face-down card and it's one of Ibuki's favorites: Metalmorph! Now Musician king gains 300 attack points!" Ibuki declared as her monster transformed from a regular rocker to a heavy metal rocker. "But that's not all, since it's attacking it gains an additional 700 attack points to destroy your Oni tank."

"No!" Natsumi cried out in alarm.

"I'm afraid soooooo. Bye-bye Mr. Tank," Ibuki said, waving to it.

Natsumi's Castle Walls came up, but Musican King's soundwaves plowed right through them and destroyed her tank behind it, blowing Natsumi back a bit from the residual backlash.

"And now," Ibuki said, extending her index finger from her raised arm. She then pointed it at Natsumi. "Cyber Raider attack her life points directly! Super Cyber Kick!"

Cyber Raider planted its foot right into Natsumi's stomach knocking her over onto her backside as her life points ticked down all the way to 1700. "That's all for now," Ibuki said, seeming pretty happy with how the duel was going so far. "You're turn Natsumi," she winked.

Natsumi got up, stumbled and then stood up straight. She looked at her hand. _I don't have a card in my hand that can destroy one of her monsters. This next draw will decide everything._ Natsumi looked at the card she drew. _Well, it's not a comeback, but I might be able to survive the turn_. First I play Heavy Storm, destroying all your magic and trap cards!" Natsumi declared, activating the magic card of a storm carrying a man, a tree and his house into the air. It destroyed Ibuki's Metalmorph and Machine Conversion Factory. "And then I play Denko Sekka in attack mode!" A samurai woman clad in light colored armor with glowing blue eyes and a glowing blade made from lightning appeared on the battlefield. "And thanks to her special ability, because I have no spell or trap cards on the field, neither of us can play any more spells or traps while she's out on the field."

"H-hey! Th-that's not fair!" Ibuki declared looking irritated.

"This is war, everything's fair!" Natsumi declared. "Now go, Denko Sekka, destroy her Cyber Raider!"

Denko Sekka sliced Cyber Raider in half and caused Ibuki's life points to tick down to 3700.

"Awww," Ibuki said, looking disappointed. "Ibuki thought she was going to perfect this."

"I might not have a monster strong enough to defeat Musician King," Natsumi said, "But unless you have another monster with 1650 or more attack points in your hand, I get another turn."

"But Ibuki does," Ibuki said, still looking disappointed, but this time her disappointment was at Natsumi. "Weren't you paying attention?"

"Eh?" Natsumi seemed slightly startled by this revelation.

"Ibuki sent Witch of the Black Forest to the graveyard to play Musician King, remember? So she gets to play it this turn. Say hello to Ibuki's trusty Thunder Nyan Nyan!"

A redheaded girl in a cheetah print outfit holding a pair of drumsticks with three drums in front of her and a cymbal behind her appeared. It had 1900 attack points and 800 defense points.

"Time to finish this duel with a killer music show! Thunder Nyan Nyan, Musician King, give our friend here her farewell ballad! Attack!"

Musician King and Thunder Nyan Nyan combined their musical talents to create one big lightning-imbued shockwave that combined both of their attacks into one blast, destroying Denko Sekka and the rest of Natsumi's life points.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Natsumi declared, falling on her ass. Her life points then hit 0.

"Yahoo! Ibuki won!" Ibuki exclaimed. "That was fun, Natsumi. Now hand over your rare card." Ibuki then heard Natsumi crying. "Natsumi?"

"It's not fair!" Natsumi shouted. She clutched her hands to her head. "This isn't fair!"

"Hey, come on," Ibuki said, "Don't be a sore loser." Ibuki scratched her head and glanced sideways at the ground. "You're gonna make Ibuki feel bad."

"What would you have reason to feel bad for? You're a skilled duelist more than capable of beating a talentless hack like me." Natsumi dropped to her knees and pounded a fist on the hard gravel. "This was my chance. This was my chance to prove that even though I'm not an Ultimate that I still had skill at _something_." Natsumi glared up at Ibuki. "But you completely destroyed everything I had and now I'm walking away from the tournament without a single victory." Natsumi pounded a fist on the ground. "I hate this! I hate the fact that I don't have any talent! I should be in the main course! Me!"

"What are you _talking_ about?" Ibuki asked, looking confused. "It's just a game."

"Just a game?" Natsumi looked like she was going to fly into a rage.

"Dueling takes talent and skill, sure. I mean, you wouldn't have even have gotten to the tournament if you didn't have a decent deck." Ibuki smiled brightly. "But sometimes dueling is just luck of the draw. I bet if things were different, you could've beaten Ibuki." Ibuki's smile lessened in intensity. "You put up a good fight." Ibuki pointed both of her index fingers sideways. "You should be proud of the fact that you managed to go toe to toe with Ibuki. Hell, you even inflicted battle damage. That counts for something. So don't cry over the fact that you lost. Just be glad that you had some fun. I mean, it's just a silly tournament. I mean, even if you beat Ibuki, did you really think you could get to the finals and take on Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutoh. Ibuki doesn't think so. She just wants to try her best. I mean, come on, this tournament is totally going to come down to a Yugi and Kaiba rematch. Everyone knows that!"

"Even so, I…"

Ibuki lifted Natsumi up from underneath her arms. "Hey, come on, if you keep acting like a sad puppy, Ibuki will have to take you home with her out of pity."

Natsumi's face turned very sour. "Let go of me."

"Not until Ibuki sees a smile!" Ibuki said cheerfully, eyes closed.

Natsumi made a face that was technically a smile, but looked less inviting and more like she wanted to take a starring role in a slasher film. "How's this?"

Ibuki opened her eyes. She then laughed. "You look like you're trying to be a villain in a horror film. Come on, give me a real smile."

Natsumi turned red and frowned.

"Hey, come on now, that's the wrong direction." Ibuki took her arms out from underneath Natsumi's armpits and tugged at the corners of her mouth, pulling them upwards. "See, like this."

"Ret go urf my frace!" Natsumi demanded.

Ibuki laughed. "You sound funny."

Natsumi slapped Ibuki's hands away, frowning again. "I bet that must be nice to be so carefree without having to worry what your future's like. You're an ultimate so you can just coast through the next three years and you're guaranteed to have a big music career. But me, I never have to stop working hard. Just once I want to be able to show that I have what it takes to be good at something!" Natsumi exclaimed.

Ibuki now felt slightly insulted, cocking her head to the side. "Hey, come on. Ibuki might be carefree about life, but she practices every day you know. And besides, talent isn't everything. Sure, Hope's Peak can guarantee a successful career, but a successful career doesn't guarantee happiness." Ibuki smiled widely, arms spread out. "That's why Ibuki doesn't go through life with a frown on her face. Life's too short if you let the small stuff get you down. And if you smile, the world smiles with you."

Natsumi said nothing, contemplating Ibuki's commentary and how insightful that sounded.

Ibuki rubbed her head, looking away from Natsumi at the ground and to the side. "H-hey come on, say something. Ibuki's kind of outside of her comfort zone here. This is totally not the kind of character I am."

What was she supposed to say? Natsumi outright hated the caste system in the society laid out for her, always striving to achieve a higher and higher place in it, hating those that looked down on her from a higher place by believing that she deserved to be at the top for all the hard work she put in. Yet, here was Ibuki trying to cheer her up. It went against everything Natsumi believed in. Higher society was full of elitist pricks that looked down upon you and wouldn't hesitate to blot you out of existence if given the chance. Her daddy had always taught her to never yield to those above your station. Hide behind your smile with a knife in your back pocket.

Faced with such a controversy and not really knowing how to handle it, Natsumi did the only thing she could do. First, she fought back tears, unable to really handle what was going through her head. Then she grabbed her rarest card and her locator card and shoved both into Ibuki's chest. "Here! Just take these! Take these and leave me alone!" Natsumi shouted and then ran away from Ibuki as fast as she could.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Ibuki wasn't sure if she should run after Natsumi or not, but after the blonde turned a corner, Ibuki knew she was as good as lost, even if Ibuki could easily run track with her running hobby and high energy. Ibuki sighed. "Welp, guess I better see what I got for a prize." She looked at the card that had been shoved into her chest. Her pupil dilated. "EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she squealed in joy. "Holy crap! This card…this card! Oho man! Ibuki's gonna totally destroy the competition with this card!" she shouted, thrusting the card she was holding into the air. It was a 9-star effect monster with a picture of a 3-headed lightning-imbued, white reptilian, dragon-like creature on it.

"Eheheeheehee," Ibuki laughed. "When Ibuki sees Fuyuhiko in class, she totally has to tell him to tell his sister she said thank you. Oooh! Or maybe Ibuki should write a thank you note and mail it! Or better yet she could hand it to Yukizome and have her give it to Natsumi's teacher, or maybe…"

Ibuki continued to ponder the finer points of letting Natsumi know her gratitude while Natsumi continued to run away in tears, still unable to come to grips with what happened.

But as the chapter on one duel closed, another one would soon open. And the next duel in Battle City would forever alter the course of the tournament, all because of one young man's luck.

* * *

 **(A/N: I'm not saying who I mean from that. I mean, we know Makoto is competing, but we still haven't seen Nagito anywhere. By the way, at the time of writing these A/N I have finally seen Dark Side of Dimensions. That was cool honestly and I, unfortunately, have no further commentary other than that it won't really have a big impact on this story for the most part. Anyway, since these chapters are short feel free to click the next button if you feel so inclined, but be forewarned, next chapter is kind of long. And it's one of my** _ **favorite**_ **duels in the qualifying rounds of this arc. But if you feel like taking a break then from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	6. Battle of Kings! Dinos Vs Dragons!

**(A/N: You know, its chapters like this I really wish I had an AMV on hand that mixed Danganronpa with Yugioh's theme or Yugioh with Danganronpa's theme or visa versa, or at least a Yugioh oriented opening with the Danganronpa cast (especially Junko) set to the original Yugioh English track. It would be awesome. Just saying! Anyway, let's get started with, as I said before, one of my** _ **favorite**_ **duels of the qualifying rounds and I will explain why when it's over so as not to give away the surprise).**

* * *

Walking through the streets together, Makoto and Komaru Naegi looked around at the tournament, Makoto doing more sightseeing than dueling. To be fair, a lot of duels were already in progress and Makoto, being a fan boy, was hoping to catch a glimpse of a high-ranking duelist in action. Unfortunately, most of the people he saw dueling were not big names by any stretch. They were likely people like him who had managed to win a few tournaments, tested their luck against Kaiba's machine and were pleasantly surprised when they got in.

He heard rumors circulating about how a student from Hope's Peak Academy just threw down a few minutes ago and Makoto was sorry he missed it. Komaru, of course, noticed Makoto's mood. "Don't get so down Makoto. Come on!" she said, hands by her chest, "Let's go look for a challenge for you. I want to see you in action."

"All right," Makoto said with a smile. Makoto wanted his little sister to have a good time too, if only because if he didn't his parents would yell at him. As he and Komaru walked together, one of Makoto's nasty habits beyond his control cropped up.

Lost in thought, Makoto didn't notice his shoe lace had come untied. And, before Komaru could properly warn him, Makoto took a tumble forward as he turned the corner and smacked straight into a guy that was rounding the corner. However, given his small frame only Makoto felt the pain. He didn't even stumble backwards, he just smacked his cheek into the young man's chest.

"Ouch!"

"Hey!" An angry voice shot back. "Get off me, scrawny! You want me to stomp you, huh?"

Makoto recognized these voice, not from personal experience, but from television. He immediately backed up and gasped at who he saw. "You're…"

The young man in front of Makoto wore a green jacket with a yellow t-shirt and well-kept pants. He wore a red beanie hat and had brown, uncut hair with a tuft of white. He also looked really angry. "Hey, are you gonna stand there like a slack jawed idiot all day?"

"S-sorry," Makoto apologized taking a step back and bowed in apology. "S-sorry or bumping into you, R-Rex."

The duelist went from looking angry to self-satisfied, chomping at his thumb without actually biting it and drawing it across his neck with a confident smirk. "Well, well, guess my reputation precedes me."

"You know this guy, Makoto?"

Makoto looked ecstatic. "Of course I do! That's Rex Raptor, the regional finalist! He's a pro-duelist with the best dinosaur deck known in the pro-circuit."

Rex pushed up his hat with his thumb. "You a fan of mine?"

"I'm a fan of all pro-duelists," Makoto said with a starry eyed look, "You, Weevil Underwood, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Mutoh, Mai Valentine, Mako Tsunami, Bandit Keith, even Duelist Kingdom finalist Joey Wheeler."

"Wheeler huh?" Rex growled.

"You have something against Joey?" Makoto asked.

"He and I have a score of sorts to settle, but that's for later. I'm on my way to duel another chump that needs to know the pecking order in this tournament? So unless you want to get stampeded, get out of my way."

"Who are you looking to duel?" Makoto asked.

"That psychic duelist, Espa Roba. I aim to prove muscle over mind, once and for all!" Rex declared. "Then," he gave a thumb's down. "I'm gonna take on Joey Wheeler and get my revenge. I heard he lost his Red-Eyes and I've got a new and improved deck so I aim to take that chump down and bump him out of the tournament for good."

"I…I see," Makoto said.

"So like I said," Rex said, holding an arm up with a fist meant for Makoto if he didn't step aside, "Outta my way unless you want a clobbering, punk."

"Actually, Rex," Makoto said, looking a little intimidated, but still not afraid enough to speak up. He had his hand on his chest. "I um…if it's not too much trouble, would you duel me first?"

"Duel? Against you?" Rex seemed positively amused by the idea. He threw his head back and laughed. "I asked if you wanted to get stomped on, but to think you actually took me seriously?"

"I know I don't look like much," Makoto admitted, "But…I didn't come here with the idea that I could take down all the big name duelists. I just came to this tournament to have a good time and…so…well, if my one and only duel is against a regional finalist, well…that suits me just fine."

"Heh," Rex smirked. "You got guts, kid. I like that. You know what, fine. A good warm up for my dino blood is just what I need. You got a name, punk?"

"Makoto," Makoto answered. "Makoto Naegi."

"Well then, Makoto. Get out your deck and fire up your duel disk. Let me show what it's like to battle a pro."

Makoto and Rex fired up their duel disks and stood across from each other, hands ready to be drawn. "Let's Duel!" They declared together.

Makoto drew the top card of his deck. "I'll go first and I'll summon Koumori Dragon in attack mode!" A purple, legless dragon with very sharp fangs appeared on the battlefield. It had 1500 attack points. It let out a hissing roar. "That's all I'm going to do this turn," Makoto said.

"Not a bad start," Rex stated, only to undercut it with, "For an amateur. I play Uraby in attack mode!" a therapod, brown, striped dinosaur appeared on the battlefield. It also had 1500 attack points. "But unlike you, I'm playing a magic card, Raise Body Heat, this increases Uraby's attack power by 300 points!"

Uraby's body seemed to move a bit quicker as an orange aura surrounded it.

"Now that my dino is powered up, your dragon is about to go down!"

"No! My Koumouri Dragon!" Makoto cried out in alarm.

Rex balled a fist. "Uraby! It's chow time! Wild Bite Attack!"

Uraby dashed towards Koumori dragon as it breathed hot flame back at the brown dinosaur. However, Uraby tanked the attack, turning its head to one side finding the flames mildly annoying. Then it clamped its mighty jaws down onto Koumori dragon. As the dragon went limp in Uraby's jaws it disappeared into shards. Makoto's life points ticked down to 3700.

Komaru held up her fists by her chest, looking invigorated. "Chin up, Makoto," she cheered. "It's just the first turn."

Makoto nodded. If he gave up every time he lost the advantage in the first duel, he'd have to give up his pride as a duelist. His hand hovered over his deck. _That Uraby's attack power is really strong. I don't have very many cards in my deck that can take it. But I know a card that never fails to help me. I just have to draw it._ Makoto pulled the top card off his deck. He was ecstatic by what he drew. _I got it!_ "I play Alexandrite Dragon, in attack mode!" A powerful, jewel encrusted, twelve-foot tall dragon took to the field.

As Rex bared down the 2000 attack point beast, he could only think, _Alexandrite? Where'd he get a card that rare?_

"Go! Alexandrite Dragon!" Makoto declared, holding up his arm, palm facing down as he then closed it so that only his index finger was extended. "Destroy his Uraby! Crystalized Breath Attack!"

Alexandrite dragon reared its head back and then unleashed a blast of rainbow and white energy, destroying Rex's monster and bring his life points down to 3800. Rex recoiled from the impact of Makoto's attack, but didn't let it faze him much more than that.

"That's all I'm doing this turn too," Makoto said.

"Very well," Rex said and drew the top card of his deck. "My turn now!" Rex looked straight ahead at the field as he thought. _Gotta admit, I didn't expect him to have a card like Alexandrite Dragon. However…_ Rex glanced down at his hand and smirked. _I think it's time I turn this duel around._ "I play Two-Headed King Rex!" Rex declared and slapped the purple, normal monster onto the battlefield. The gigantic two-headed, winged dinosaur appeared on the battlefield.

Makoto looked at it in awe, _The two-headed king rex? That's Rex Raptor's most iconic monster._

"But that's not all!" Rex declared. "I'm also fusing it using Polymerization with the Crawling Dragon #2 in my hand to create Bracchio-Raidus!"

Upon activating his spell, a change took hold in Rex's dinosaur as it was infused with the spirit of another creature with a strange looking mouth. The two dinosaur souls melded into a large, blue brachiosaur that dwarfed Makoto's Alexandrite dragon in both size and attack points with 2200 points.

"Don't worry, Makoto!" Komaru declared. "It's a fusion monster, so it can't attack!" She may not have been a pro, but Komaru had at least attempted to get into the Battle City tournament and just barely failed to make it past Kaiba's harsh criteria. The Naegi family was a family that dueled together as a hobby. Makoto's dad even bought Makoto his first pack.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Rex said. "But I've got a magic card. Behold the power of Quick Attack!" Rex slapped the card into the spell/trap reader. "And with this card activated a fusion monster can attack the turn it's fusion summoned. Now go Bracchio-raidus! Destroy his Alexandrite Dragon!"

Bracchio-raidus lifted up its leg to crush Alexandrite Dragon. However, Alexandrite dragon flew into the air and breathed its crystalized breath onto Bracchio-raidus, but failed to impact it. Then, with a powerful head lurch, Bracchio-raidus cracked Alexandrite Dragon's ribcage and sent it hurtling at the ground. Makoto flinched as his dragon went spiraling into the ground behind him where it performed its death throes before disappearing. Makoto's life points then ticked down to 3500.

"You don't look well, Makoto," Rex said with glee. "Feeling the heat?"

"Taunt me all you want, but I'm not backing down. I haven't even lost a thousand life points left!"

"All right then, show me what you got. It's your turn."

Makoto nodded and put his hand on his deck, pressing down onto the card. _I don't have very many options right now. Come on deck, be nice._ Closing his eyes tight, Makoto ripped the top card off his deck and then opened one eye to glance at it. He smiled when he saw what he drew, feeling reassured. _This should help._ "I play Pot of Greed," he declared, "Now, I can draw two more cards." Makoto drew the top two cards off his deck. He smiled. Now he had precisely what he needed to make a comeback.

"Next, I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman, in attack mode!" A blond, long haired swordsman appeared that had no shield in its free hand, but instead its index and middle finger, which were held together, glowed. It had 1700 attack points.

"That's a pretty strong card," Rex complimented, but again undercut it with a grin as he said, "Too bad my dino has more than enough attack points to destroy it."

Makoto was having none of Rex's backtalk though. He knew what he was doing. He held his arm up by his chest, palm open and facing down. "Ordinarily, yes." Makoto played a spell card and activated it. "But not when I activate my equip-magic card, One-Shot Wand. This increases my monster's attack points by 800."

Rex might not have been the most intelligent person in the world, but he could do basic math. And, as Neo obtained the crescent moon shaped wand in its left hand, combining it with its sword, Rex knew its attack points were now higher than Bracchio-Raidus', all the way to 2500. His smug smile vanished.

"Uh oh," he said, taking half a step back.

"Neo the Magic Swordsman, attack now!" Makoto declared, defiantly. "Wand-Sword combo attack!"

Using the One-Shot wand to power up the sword, Neo charged forward and attacked Bracchio-raidus, slicing off its leg with one attack and then blasting itself into the air before going for the head. With a flip and then a downward cut, Neo beheaded Rex's dino and then came slamming down into the ground, looking ahead at Rex as the wind billowed its magnificent blond hair and Rex's monster vanished. The dinosaur duelist's life points ticked down all the way to 3500.

"You did it, Makoto! All right!" Komaru declared, pumping her fist and looking invigorated.

"Now, I place one card face-down," Makoto said, quickly sliding the card into his duel disk. "My turn's over."

Rex held his thumb by his teeth, clenching them. _This guy's not bad. It's my third turn and we're countering each other blow for blow. Most duelists I've fought would've been pummeled by now. He's got spunk, I'll give him that._ Rex drew his card for the start of his turn. "Say, Makoto, is this your first tournament?"

"Huh?" Makoto was caught a bit off-guard by the question. He rubbed his cheek in embarrassment. "Well, it's my first one of this size at least. I spent most of my duels playing against Komaru and my parents for fun, plus my friends at school. Aside from some non-competitive local tournaments, I don't really participate in anything major. And the ones I have participated in, I didn't win. B-but I did place in the top four."

Rex couldn't believe his ears. There was no way a non-competitive player could be this good. "Did you get some new cards or something?"

"Actually," Makoto admitted sternly, "My current deck hasn't seen tournament play." He rubbed his head. "I had to focus on school work because things started getting tough this year." He put a hand on his chest. "So, I was really surprised when I beat the Kaiba Corporation's virtual computer. I thought I'd never get into Battle City."

"See? Aren't you glad you listened to your little sister?" Komaru asked, arms folded and sounding proud of herself. "Thanks to me you're throwing down with a champion duelist and you're actually holding your own."

Makoto just rubbed his head and laughed nervously.

Rex still couldn't believe this was happening _. Tch, so he's a total experienced amateur with a little bit of luck? You gotta be kidding me. It's like I'm facing Joey Wheeler again, but even he wasn't this competent._ _This has turned less into a warm-up and more into the end of the Cretaceous Period_. Rex looked at his hand. _Damn, I've got no monster cards in my hand right now. Time to draw and hope for the best._ I play Pot of Greed so that I can draw two cards. Rex drew the top two cards of his deck. He didn't seem super enthusiastic about his draws. "Next, I'll play Trakadon in attack mode." The blue, tiger-stripped dinosaur appeared. It had only 1300 attack points though. "And then, I'll throw two cards face-down onto the field. It's your move, Makoto."

Rex smirked. _Heh, amateur._ _He may think he can survive just by holding off until he destroys my face-down card, but little does he know that the moment he plays a new monster card I'll destroy everything on the field_. Rex laughed inwardly. _And I've got a little surprise in store after that._

Of course, Rex was dreadfully underestimating his opponent. Makoto was far from an amateur when it came right down to it and Rex's move left him mighty suspicious. _Why would Rex play a card with such low attack points? He's a regional finalist, he isn't dumb. So, what's his strategy?_ Makoto looked down at the field. _It's a good think I still have Dust Tornado on the field or I'd be in serious trouble right about now._ "I play Hunter Dragon in attack mode!" Makoto played a dragon with a devilish crest and looking rather anorexic with a bad case of smoker's gums…if dragon's even smoked cigarettes. Its body was orange and black.

"And with it go all of your monsters!" Rex declared. "Activate Trap Card!" He revealed one of his face-down cards, "Period Change! By sacrificing my Trakadon, I can—"

Makoto cut Rex off, revealing his face-down card, "Whatever it does, it's useless! I activate _my_ face-down card, Dust Tornado!"

Rex looked significantly annoyed. "What?!"

"Sorry, but your trap card is toast and you're wide-open! In addition, I'll also play this magic card I just drew, the field card: Mountain!" Makoto slapped the card into the side of the duel disk. Suddenly a group of high rising peaks appeared around Makoto's side of the battlefield, blocking out the buildings behind him. "While this card is in play, all of my dragons get an extra 200 attack points, like my Hunter Dragon for instance!" Rex watched the beast grow in power to 1900 attack points. He gulped.

"Neo the Magic Swordsman attack his Trakodon! Wand-Sword Combo!"

"Not so fast!" Rex declared with glee. "I activate my other face-down: Mirror Force!"

Makoto and Komaru's faces both reflected surprise and shock as Rex's face-down emerged from its card, creating a curved shield around him in an orange and purple light. Rex looked to be positively glowing. "You chump!" he declared with a smile on his face. "You totally fell for it! The best way to play Mirror Force is to convince your opponent your hand is already played." Rex laughed at Makoto's misfortune.

Makoto watched as Neo's attack slammed against Mirror Force which not only destroy its but also Makoto's Hunter Dragon. Makoto turned his body to the side, looking disheartened at losing two of his more powerful 4-star monsters. _He got me good,_ Makoto thought, hand on his chest, _I let my guard down._

"Don't let him psych you out, Makoto!" Komaru called from the sidelines hands by her cheeks.

Makoto nodded. He was actually starting to feel really glad he'd brought Komaru along. Her constant cheering and moral support was helping him keep a clear head in what he considered the most intense duel in his life. He looked at the two cards still in his hand. _Well, I saved this card until I was in a bind, but I don't think I have to play it right away._ He looked at Rex. _Rex has no cards in his hand. I can still come back next turn, but it never hurts to be prepared._ "I play one card face-down on the field and then I end my turn," Makoto said resolutely.

"What's with that look on your face?" Rex snickered. "Have you given up, Makoto?" He drew the top card of his deck and looked at it. The picture showed a bunch of dinosaurs crowded around a big pill on the ground. It was called Big Evolution Pill. Rex smirked at it, knowing he would need it later. "Go! Trakadon!" Rex shouted. "Attack Makoto's life points directly!"

Trakodon charged, biting Makoto's shoulder as it slammed into him at the same time, knocking him over and leaving him slightly in pain at the realism of the hard light hologram. The blue dinosaur then retreated to Rex's side as Makoto's life points dropped all the way to 2200

Makoto, as he stood up, panting, took note of Rex's last turn. _He didn't play the card he drew,_ Makoto thought as his breathing regulated. _He's either planning something big or he's just confident I won't be able to counter him._ Getting his bearings straight, Makoto swiftly drew the top card of his deck. He gained a defiant look in his eye. He hadn't given up hope of winning yet. Even if his opponent was Rex Raptor, Makoto fought on every duel he played until the very end. I play Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode!" A green, yellow-horned, traditional looking dragon appeared in front of Makoto.

 _That's not good,_ Rex thought, preparing for impact.

"Blackland Fire Dragon, go! Destroy his Trakodon! Flame Gale attack!"

With a deep inhale, Makoto's dragon unleashed a blast of flame onto Rex's dinosaur, destroying it. The flames rushed past Rex and brought his life points down to 3100.

Much to Makoto's surprise, Rex smirked. "Heh, you know, you're the best challenge I've had since Weevil, Makoto. You're keeping me on my toes." Rex did not count Joey. He had that in the bad and then Joey won by sheer dumb luck as far as he was concerned.

"Really?" Makoto asked. Rex had undercut him twice now, so he wasn't sure if this was sincere praise or not.

Rex smirked, but it wasn't condescending. He was serious. "Can't remember the last time a match was this even, despite the fact that I'm winning by over a thousand life points."

"Well…I really appreciate the compliment," Makoto said cheerfully.

"Still, even if you're good, I'm still better. Let me show you," Rex said and drew the top card from his deck. "I play Monster Reborn. This lets me bring back an old friend. Say hello once again to Bracchio-raidus!"

"Uh oh," Makoto said, knowing what was to come."

Rex's blue brachiosaur emerged from the graveyard with a low growl. "Go, Bracchio-raidus! Destroy his Blackland Fire Dragon! Heavy Trample Stomp!"

Despite Makoto's dragon's attempts to fend off the dragon with its fire breath, it was stomped underfoot by the powerful monster, dropping Makoto's life points down to 1700.

"Go ahead, Makoto. Let's see if you can keep proving to be a challenge. Otherwise, you're ancient history next turn!"

Makoto could only agree. _With only two cards in my hand, I don't have anything that can beat that monster, but I'm not giving up. A duel isn't over until it's actually over._ "I play a monster in defense mode," Makoto said, placing the card face-down and sideways onto the duel disk. "My turn's over."

"You can do it, Makoto! Just buy yourself a little time!" Komaru cheered.

And by this point, Rex had to admit, he quite liked Komaru's little cheering routine and upbeat personality. And she was cute too.

Grinning, he said to his opponent, "Say, Makoto, what do you say we make things interesting?"

"Interesting?" Makoto asked.

"Your sister's kind of cute, you know."

Komaru wretched in disgust, taking a step back and sticking her tongue out. Rex was a bit scruffy for her tastes. "Tell ya what, if you win this duel, I'll give you two rare cards, but if you lose, your sister has to go on a date with me," Rex said.

"Yeah, right," Komaru declared, in defiance, fists balled by her hips, shoulders raised, "Makoto, tell this guy where to go!"

"Rex, as tempting as that offer is," Makoto said calmly and politely, "My sister isn't something to gamble." _Plus my parents would kill me._

"What's the matter? Chicken? Running scared? I guess you don't have the stones to fight in the big leagues if you aren't willing to take a gamble," Rex declared proudly.

"Yeah, right!" Komaru declared. "Makoto isn't scared of you!"

"K-Komaru?" Makoto called her name. She not only sounded strangely defiant, but also looked it too.

"Makoto, take the bet and then take him, down!" Komaru declared.

"But if I lose, you…"

"Oh, who cares?" Komaru snapped. "It's just one stupid date. Go for it, if you lose, it's my dignity on the line." Komaru punched a fist into her other hand. "And I say go for it!"

"Well…okay," Makoto said. "Rex, I accept your terms!" Makoto declared confidently.

However, Rex grinned. He was hoping Makoto would say that. "You chump! I play the magic card Heart of the Underdog! Now, whenever I draw a normal monster to my hand, I can show it to you and draw more! And not only am I playing one card face-down, but I'm also destroying your face-down monster!"

Bracchio-raidus' foot came down and shattered Makoto's only defense.

Rex was practically giddy. "You've only got one card in your hand, Makoto Naegi and I've got a monster with 2200 attack points and given how many dinos are in my deck, you're about to go extinct from this tournament! Hahaha!"

Makoto looked disheartened. _He's right. I don't want to admit it, but he's right._ Makoto averted his eyes from the battlefield. _I walked right into a gamble I shouldn't have taken…and now…Komaru._

"Makoto!" Komaru shouted.

Makoto picked his head up. Looking at his sister. Despite his wallowing in despair, she still looked full of vitality. She hadn't given up on this duel yet.

"Don't give up! I know you can do it! Who cares if he's a regional finalist? You and your deck are gonna take him down. You've got the monsters to do it too. You just gotta draw them!"

"That's easier said than done," Makoto called loudly, "But…" Makoto shook his head and, once again had his resolve, placing his hand firmly on his deck. "No, I have to believe in myself and the deck I made. Here goes nothing!" Makoto drew the top card of his deck and gave it a quick glance. "I play one more monster card face-down. Rex, it's your move!" Makoto declared, pointing at him.

 _What's that guy up to?_ Rex thought, pausing for a second, narrowing his gaze. _It is his new face-down monster or is he going to spring a combo on me? Either way, I've got exactly the card I need to turn this duel around._ "First, I draw." Rex smirked at his draw. "Heh, Sword Arm of Dragon. I draw again." Rex drew the top card. "Megazowler! I draw again."

 _This is bad,_ Makoto thought. He watched Rex draw the top card from his deck again, only to not look as happy as before.

"The card I just drew is an effect monster card, so I can't draw any more cards, but that's plenty because now I activate this magic card, Big Evolution Pill. By sacrificing one dinosaur monster, my Bracchio-raidus, I can summon ANY dinosaur monster without sacrificing monsters."

"No way!" Makoto declared, looking shocked and shaking with fear.

"And I choose my Black Tyranno!" Rex declared and played an all-black tyrannosaurus rex with 2600 attack points on the field. Rex looked positively enthused, performing a fist pump, "And thanks to its special ability, since you only have defense mode monster cards on your side of the field, it can attack your life points directly. Black Tyranno! Attack directly and end this duel!"

"Not so fast, Rex!" Makoto declared. "I activate my face-down card, Swords of Revealing Light!"

"No way!" Rex declared, watching as the Swords appeared from the sky and slammed down onto Rex from above, locking down his monsters.

"All right! That's showing him Makoto!" Komaru declared, rotating her fists enthusiastically like she was getting ready for a boxing match.

"I…I don't get it," Rex stammered. "You had Swords of Revealing Light face-down this whole time. Why didn't you activate it before?" Rex asked.

"I knew I could take it," Makoto stated plainly.

"You, WHAT?!" Rex shouted.

Makoto put a hand on his chest. "I have faith in my deck. So, as long as I could stay in the game, I was going to wait to use Swords of Revealing Light until I absolutely had to. And since your deck is mostly based around Dinosaur cards, unless you have a heavy storm or a Giant Trunade in there, my life points are safe."

Rex couldn't believe his ears again. _I don't believe it. This guy's got guts. He let me box him into a corner and then bought himself three turns. Even so…_ Rex quickly got his bearings straight and just growled, holding a fist up by his chin. "Big deal! I still have my dinosaur cards in my hand. Take your three turns cause after that, you're done!"

"Fine by me," Makoto said. "First, I draw," Makoto drew the top card of his deck. "And then I play Graceful Charity. This lets me draw three cards," he said, pulling three cards from the top of his deck. He then quickly scanned his hand and sent two to the graveyard, "provided I discard two." He looked at the two cards in his hand and nodded, having already known his next move. "Next, I'll use Monster Reborn to summon Luster Dragon, which I sent to the graveyard just now with Graceful Charity." A giant, green, somewhat jewel encrusted dragon, with a beard, appeared on the field. It had 2400 attack points, but thanks to Makoto's Mountain field it gained an extra 200 points.

Rex's jaw hung open a little. _He even used a pretty competent tactic._ And now it finally dawned on Rex how Makoto was so good. _Wait, I get it now. He may not have competed in tournaments, but he's had these cards for a long time. He must've learned good combinations through repeated duels against familiar opponents. And because I'm well-known, he knows about my deck and strategy. He's no ordinary amateur. He's a studied duelist!_ _I better hope he draws poorly or I'm in real trouble. It's okay though, Luster Dragon can't destroy Black Tyranno without destroying itself and I still have a card in my deck that can turn this duel around._

"Next, I'll play the other card in my hand, the other Luster Dragon!" Makoto played a blue, jewel coated dragon with 1900 attack points that, thanks to Makoto's Mountain had its attack points rise to 2100. Makoto's hand was now empty. "Now, my turn is over."

"Not bad, Makoto," Rex said, "But not quite good enough." Rex drew the top card of his deck. "And now I play the magic card, Final Stages of Evolution!" Rex played the magic card which showed an evolution chart of a fish turning into a reptile, a reptile to a dinosaur and a dinosaur into a dragon. "Here's how it works," Rex began to explain, "As long as at least one of the monsters on my side of the field is unable to attack, whether it's in defense position or because of a spell or trap card, not a single monster on my side of the field can attack. It's only a temporary continuous magic card, but when your Swords of Revealing Light finally disappear, I'll get the first crack at your life points and I'll be sure to line up a dino demolition to win this duel. And since Big Evolution Pill is still in effect I play Megazowler in attack mode! It's your move, Makoto!"

Makoto drew the top card of his deck, looking at the spell card with three mages in green robes crowded around a chalice. _Mage Power, huh? I may need this later._ "I end my turn."

"Fine by me," Rex said with delight. "First, I draw. And next I play my Sword Arm of Dragon in attack mode! But that's not all I'm gonna do. I'll also play the Field Magic Card Jurassic World, increasing the power of all of my dinosaurs by 300 points."

"And since it's a field spell," Makoto said, looking like he was going to catch chill, "My Mountain!"

"That's right!" Rex declared, chuckling with glee. Makoto watched as the balance of power shifted from him to Rex. His monsters had 1900 attack points and 2400 attack points, but Rex's had 2900, 2050 and 2100, more than enough to take Makoto down. "Sorry to disappoint you, but this duel is turning around and next turn I'm free to attack."

"Don't forget," Makoto said, "Its been three turns so the effects of your Big Evolution Pill wear off."

"I'm aware," Rex said. "Not that it helps you any since your monsters are going to get trampled by my dinosaurs. Hahaha!"

 _And that's where you would be wrong,_ Makoto thought. He drew the top card of his deck, still feeling confident in the deck he made. The sun reflected off the card in Makoto's hand as he prepared to play it and turn this duel around once more. "I start by sacrificing my face-down monster and my weaker Luster Dragon to bring out the mighty Cosmo Queen!"

"Cosmo Queen?!" Rex had heard of the card, but he had never seen the card in play before.

A beautiful woman with purple skin and a regal headdress appeared in a red robe, her visage the picture of utter grace. "Say hello to one of the strongest monsters in my deck."

"That card might be powerful, but thanks to Jurassic World she won't be able to stand up to Black Tyranno and survive." Both monsters had 2900 attack points.

"I agree," Makoto said, "But that's why I've got this magic card. I activate Mage Power!" This special magic card raises Cosmo Queen's attack and defense by five hundred points for each magic card I control, including Mage Power itself." Cosmo Queen radiated with violet-red energy, powering up its attack points to 3400.

A bead of sweat ran down Rex's face. "You can't be serious."

"I am serious," Makoto said. "Now, Cosmo Queen, destroy his Black Tyranno! Shadow Master Blast!"

Cosmo Queen raises its arms to the sky as a big orange energy bomb appeared above its head. Then, launching the big ball across the battlefield, it exploded against Rex's Black Tyranno, sending it straight to the graveyard. Rex's life points ticked down to 2600.

"And that's not all! Luster Dragon! Attack his Sword Arm of Dragon! Crystal Breath attack!"

Rex's stegosaurus looking monster was demolished and his life points trickled down to 2250.

"Way to go, Makoto! Nice comeback!" Komaru declared.

 _Ugh, really thought I had him that time,_ Rex thought. _All I've got his Megazowler out on the field and no magic card in my deck is gonna turn this around._ Rex drew the top card of his deck. It was a picture of a frozen bracchio-saur. _Frostosaurus? This could work._ "I reveal Frostosaurus in my hand and draw again with the power of Heart of the Underdog. Rex drew the top card of his deck. _Excellent. This trap card is just what I need._ "I'm sacrificing Megazowler in order to play my Frostosaurus and thanks to Jurassic World it gains 300 attack points. Next, I play one card face-down on the field." Rex glared defiantly at Makoto. "Go ahead, Makoto! Show me what you've got!"

"Can do!" Makoto declared. "Watch this!" Makoto drew the top card of his deck. _Okay, Rex definitely wants me to attack him. Well, I'm not falling for it._ Makoto looked at what he drew. He revealed the card to Rex. "I play Stamping Destruction! Because I have a dragon monster face-up on the field, I can destroy one magic or trap card on the field and the card I choose is Jurassic World."

"Oh no!" Rex declared.

"Oh, yes!" Makoto declared, the wind ruffling his hoodie and hair. "Luster Dragon, take out Jurassic World with the magic of Stamping Destruction!" Makoto's dragon raised its foot and brought it down on Rex's magic card. "And that's not all, because the card destroyed was yours, you lose 500 life points.

"Hngh," Rex snarled. His life points dropped to 1750, practically evening the duel.

"And next I'll…" Makoto thought over what could be lying in wait. _After that Mirror Force from earlier, there are plenty of trap cards Rex could have that could completely annihilate me. Trap Hole of Spikes, Widespread Ruin, and that's just what's off the top of my head._ Makoto took a deep breath. "I'll end my turn."

"Heh, so in the end you're still a scrub," Rex smirked.

"Huh?"

Rex drew a card and declared, "You chump! I'm about to fossilize you! Reveal face-down card: Survival of the Fittest!" Rex's trap card flipped face-up revealing a dinosaur standing triumphant over all others.

Makoto gasped. _It wasn't an attack reflector card?_

"You had me sweating there for a minute, Makoto, but if you had destroyed my face-down card then this wouldn't be happening to you right now. First, my monster's attack points get raised by 1000. Next, I'll attack your Cosmo Queen with my Frostosaurus!"

Frostosaurus unleashed a deadly blizzard across the battlefield. Cosmo Queen attempted to counter it with her magic, but was frozen solid and shattered into 1000 pieces. Makoto's life points trickled all the way down to 1500.

"And it gets better for me," Rex said. "Thanks to Survival of the Fittest, I can declare a second attack with my Frostosaurus as long as that attack is directed at another monster card. Now, go my Frostosaurus, destroy his Luster Dragon!" Frostosaurus unleashed a blast of cold air against Luster Dragon's Crystalized breath, but the frosty air won out, destroying Makoto's dragon and bringing his life total down to 300 points.

"Makoto!" Komaru cried out in alarm.

Rex chuckled. "I hope you're ready for our date, Komaru. Cause one more attack and I'll be kicking your big brother's butt back to the stone age."

"Don't give up, Makoto. You can still win," Komaru told him.

Rex didn't buy it. "Please, that amateur mistake is gonna cost Makoto this duel!" Rex smirked, but this one seemed to be of pride. "Gotta admit kid, you fought hard, but dragons and wizards don't stand a chance against my strong and sturdy dinosaurs."

"Are you sure about that?" Makoto asked with a serious expression.

"What?" Rex asked flatly.

"There's a card in my deck that'll put even your Frostosaurus on ice. All I have to do is draw it."

"With what? Dumb luck. You already played Pot of Greed AND Graceful Charity. Unless you're expecting to draw a brand new card, you're as good as fossil fuel!"

"Maybe so, but I'm feeling pretty lucky right now!" Makoto shouted, drawing the top card off his deck in an unnecessarily over the top fashion and held the card up into the air in front of him. He flipped the card over to look at it. "I got it!" He declared. "This is the card that's gonna buy me at least one more turn! Go Blizzard Dragon!"

Rex laughed. "What the hell is that? That puny lizard doesn't stand a chance against my Frostosaurus.

"In battle, sure, but not with its special ability. Blizzard Dragon can select one monster on my opponent's side of the field and prevent it from attacking!"

"WHAT?!" Rex shouted.

"Blizzard Dragon, use your blizzard barrage and stop his Frostosaurus in its tracks!"

"Urrgh," Rex grunted as he watched Blizzard Dragon create a snow storm that made Frostosaurus stop moving temporarily.

"Go on, Rex," Makoto goaded.

Rex laughed. "You chump. That monster only has 1800 attack points. My Frostosaurus might be frozen, but I can still sacrifice it to play a monster capable of destroying yours and thanks to heart of the underdog, I'd say that's a pretty good possibility."

"Well then, go ahead and try. I gave it my best shot. If you can do it, Rex, I won't hold a grudge."

"Gladly!" Rex drew the top card of his deck only to look disappointed. "Mad Sword Beast?"

"Sounds like you were unlucky!" Makoto declared. "That means it's my turn." He drew a card from his deck. "And I'll play a one card face-down on the field. And once again, I'll keep Frostosaurus frozen in place. It's your turn."

Rex drew the top card from his deck and grinned. "It's over, Makoto. I don't need Frostosaurus. First I reveal the Sabersaurus I just drew and then I draw again." Rex drew a card and continued to smirk. "And next, I play my Sabersaurus in attack position!" The styracosaurus-looking red dinosaur emerged onto the battlefield looking ready to charge. "And now I'll close this duel by equipping it with Invigoration, raising its attack power by 400 points at the cost of two hundred defense points."

Sabersaurus' attack points were raised to 2300 and that was enough to defeat Makoto.

"Sabersaurus!" Rex declared. "Attack his Blizzard Dragon and end this duel!"

"Sorry, but I reveal my face-down card Dragon's Gunfire!" Makoto declared. "And since I controla dragon-type monster, I can select one monster on the field with 800 defense points or less and destroy it. And I choose Sabersaurus!"

Empowered by the magic card, Blizzard Dragon reared its head back and unleashed a powerful fire ball blast at Sabersaurus.

"N-no!" Rex stammered. "Hrrrngh," he snarled. "Make your move," he told Makoto.

"I will," Makoto nodded. He then played a monster card in face-up defense position. "And I play Golem Dragon in defense mode." A big, brown dragon that was crouched behind its giant brown arms took to the battlefield. "And, I switch my Blizzard Dragon to defense mode as well, but not before activating his special ability. And as long as my Golem Dragon is on the field, he's the only dragon monster you can attack."

"Gotta be kidding me," Rex groaned. He drew the top card off of his deck. _Black Ptera, huh?_ Rex looked at the battlefield. _Unfortunately, with that Golem Dragon on the field, I can't destroy it. It's pointless to summon this card. Blizzard Dragon would just destroy it anyway, same if I summoned Mad Sword Beast. Still, as long as I have Frostosaurus on the field, that chump can't attack me either._ "I'll end my turn."

Makoto drew the top card off of his deck. "I play the equip-type magic card, Dragon Shield!"

Rex knew what that card did and let out a big, loud, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"That's right, thanks to this magic card that I'm equipping to Golem Dragon, it can't be destroyed by battle. Meaning that as long as I play nothing, but dragon monsters for the rest of this duel." Makoto raised his arm, palm open and facing down and then spread it out at his side. "My life points are 100% safe."

"That's…that's…" Rex stammered.

"Your move, Rex," Makoto thought. _I've bought myself plenty of time. With two monsters out on the field and Rex's Frostosaurus neutralized, my life points will be safe as long as Rex can't hit me directly._

Rex drew the top card off his deck and just snarled as his eye twitched. _This is ridiculous. That chump's buying himself all the time in the world behind that combo. I've gotta act fast. I've gotta do something!_ Rex drew the top card of his deck. _Damn. It's just Ultra Evolution Pill and I don't have any reptiles to sacrifice for its effects._ "Hnngrh," Rex snarled. "I end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn now," Makoto said. His heart began to jackhammer out of his chest. As he drew his card, he could barely believe his eyes. If his math was right, then…

"Rex, thank you for the duel, but the time has finally come to put an end to this."

"Finally giving up, are we?" Rex asked.

"Quite the opposite actually," Makoto said. "I…I'm going to win! First, I sacrifice Golem Dragon to play another one of my favorite dragon monsters. Say hello to White Horned Dragon!" Rex watched as a ruby red dragon took to the field with a magnificent white horn on its head. It had 2200 attack points.

"Y-yeah, s-so what, what are you going to do with that?" Rex asked.

"I'm going to activate its special ability. When White Horned Dragon is summoned, I can remove up to 5 magic cards from my opponent's graveyard to raise its attack points by 300 points per card removed. And the cards I choose: Polymerization, Raise Body Heat, Jurassic World, Pot of Greed, and…Monster Reborn!" Makoto declared as light shot out of Rex's duel disk and flew into the horn of White Horned Dragon, raising its attack power all the way up to 3700.

"Th-thirty seven hundred attack points?" Rex stammered. Now unable to believe his eyes.

"The duel is over. I switch my Blizzard Dragon back into attack mode!" Makoto said, flicking the card with his wrist. "And now! White-Horned dragon! Attack! Take out his Frostosaurus! Dark Breath attack!"

White Horned dragon unleashed a hazy, blackish breath unto Frostosaurus, destroying it and bringing Rex's life points down to 1650.

"This…isn't…happening," Rex grunted as he watched his monster crumble before his eyes.

"And now, Blizzard Dragon!" Makoto shouted. "Destroy the rest of his life points! Blizzard Breath attack!"

Blizzard Dragon reared back its head and unleashed a cold, icy breath onto Rex knocking him over as cold air wafted around him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rex shouted as his life points fell all the way to 0. Rex fell over onto his back.

Makoto stood there in a daze. Now he was the one who couldn't believe his eyes. _I don't believe it! I won the duel! I just beat Rex Raptor, THE Rex Raptor._ His heart was still beating in and out of his chest.

Komaru began jumping for joy. "You did it, Makoto! You did it! You did it! You did it You did it!" She turned and pointed a condescending finger at Rex. "In your face, creep! Now, fork over the two rare cards like you promised."

"Ugh," Rex said and got up off the ground. He still couldn't believe he was beaten like that, but reality was reality and Rex refused to shut his eyes from it. He took a deep breath. He wasn't happy, but he managed to keep a straight face. "I'm a dinosaur of my word, Makoto. As promised, here's my rarest card," he handed Makoto a long, blue, Serpentine-like dragon, "Serpent Night Dragon. Take good care of it."

"Thanks, Rex," Makoto said, approaching Rex for the card, graciously accepting it and slipping it into his deck.

"Also, take this card," Rex said. "This is my Black Tyranno. It's the next best card I have."

Makoto firmly accepted the card with a nod. "I'll take good care of both cards," Makoto said.

"You'd better," Rex said and handed Makoto his locator card for him to take.

"Thanks for the duel. I…I didn't actually think I'd win," Makoto said.

"I didn't either honestly. You sure took me by surprise, like a velociraptor that lures you towards its hunting mates," Rex said.

"I hope you learned your lesson about making bets too," Komaru scolded. "Now come on, Makoto. Let's keep going at this! If you can beat Rex, that means you can challenge more pro-duelists."

"Y-yeah, okay," Makoto said. "Bye, Rex," he said and turned to leave.

"Hey, hold up a sec!" Rex barked. Makoto flinched and turned around. "Listen, Makoto, I don't care if you win the whole thing, but you'd better at least get into the finals or I'll never forgive you! I expect no less from the guy that beat me!"

"Well…I mean…I'd have to go up against Seto Kaiba or Yugi Mutoh to win, but…"

"What?" Rex snapped. "What kind of attitude is that?"

"Nothing!" Makoto responded, jumpy. "It's just…well…my deck used to be all dragon cards because Seto Kaiba was the duel monster's world champion, but when Yugi beat him and then later Pegasus, I decided to put some spellcasters in my deck. I guess you could say," Makoto smiled. "They're my heroes who inspired me to play Duel Monsters."

Rex smirked. "I guess we've all got our heroes. I use to look up to Kaiba myself for a while, but, overcoming your heroes is what life is all about." Rex punched Makoto lightly in the shoulder. "So get out there and win." Rex clenched a fist and glared. "If I see you without locator cards before the finals, I _will_ punch you in the face."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Makoto said nervously. "I'll at least get to the finals. Come on, Komaru." Makoto turned to leave and walked away. Komaru followed suit, but, still feeling spurned pulled down her eye and stuck her tongue out at Rex.

When Makoto and Komaru were out of sight, Rex turned around himself. _Welp, may as well see what Weevil's up to,_ Rex figured. _Maybe check a few card shops to replace my cards. Still haven't found another Red-eyes._

In the other direction marched Makoto and Komaru. Makoto looked at the cards Rex had given him. _Serpent Night Dragon. Black Tyranno. These are Rex Raptor's best cards and now they're mine._ Makoto clenched a fist full of conviction, looking at the road ahead with hopeful determination. _I'm not gonna stop here. I might just be an ordinary high school student, but I'm going to do my best and go right for the finals. After all, though it seems impossible, never say never because the future is always uncertain._

* * *

 **(A/N: Yes, I** _ **am**_ **shamelessly waxing lyrical from the Danganronpa opening theme for the anime. Show of hands, who liked that duel? I hope to make more intense duels like that. I mean, let's be honest, Rex needed a fair shake to be reminded that he** _ **is**_ **a competent duelist given he only jobs to Joey and gets cheated against, right Weevil, Mai, and Espa Roba? Next chapter we shake things up a bit with another Yu-gi-oh character dueling, but this time it will be one of our beloved protagonists. Until next time, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	7. Double Trouble Shakedown

**(A/N: Like with chapter 4, this chapter will also feature two duels, but these are back to back. And since it may as well be said, yes it IS Joey Wheeler dueling this chapter. After all, since Rex was unable to duel against Espa Roba, Joey won't be able to reach him at that point in time and with Nagito and Makoto's luck mixing into the pot and causing a butterfly effect, things are going to turn out quite different for Mr. Wheeler. Can Joey still make it to the battle city finals without earning the likes of Jinzo? Let's find out. Will the real Joey Wheeler please stand up? …Why did I make that reference? Enjoy!)**

* * *

After parting from Yugi, Joey Wheeler wandered around Domino City looking for a challenge. He knew that if he wanted to get to the finals, to stand on the same level as Yugi and Kaiba, he would have to up his game and start challenging duelists well above his self-perceived bracket. That meant people like Mako, Weevil and maybe even a rematch with Rex or Mai. And with the way Kaiba had set up tournament entry, who knew what other underknown duelists were partaking in the tournament. Just thinking about it had Joey fired up.

"Joey!"

Jarred from his thoughts, Joey turned his head to see one Teá Gardner running up to him. "Teá!" Joey called back to her as his classmate reached speaking distance. "What's up?"

"Yugi asked me to keep an eye on you, said you'd need moral support more than he would. Such a shame, really. I really wanted to cheer him on."

"They'll be plenty of cheering when we both make it to the finals," Joey said. "Besides, knowing Yug," Joey said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "He probably doesn't want you getting hurt. Those Rare Hunter goons roughed me up last night and I guarantee they ain't about to play nice. What if one of them kidnapped ya to force Yugi out of his Dark Magician or something?"

"I guess you have a point," Teá sighed. She didn't want to think of herself as so useless that she'd be reduced to damsel in distress, but that'd happened to her more than once in her long history with Yugi so she felt an argument was best not to be put forth.

"Well, well, do my eyes deceive me? Tea. Joey. I thought you two would be exploring the tournament with Yugi as a group."

Tea and Joey looked to see Yugi's grandpa, Solomon, approaching them.

"Oh, Mr. Mutoh," Teá said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just closed up shop to go watch the tournament," Solomon said. "What about you two?"

"I'm looking for a challenge," Joey said. "And Teá here's my cheerleader."

"Haha, very funny," Teá said dryly even though what Joey said technically wasn't untrue. "What about the shop?" she asked Yugi's grandpa.

"I closed it for the day. I wanted to at least watch the qualifiers and cheer on my precious grandson."

"Fat chance of that," Joey said. "Yugi took off on his own, so I guess you'll have to settle for yours truly," he said pointing a thumb at himself.

"I suppose this will give me an opportunity to see how far my pupil has come," Solomon said beaming with pride. "I look forward to seeing the post-Duelist Kingdom you, Joey."

"Then how about we start with a little shakedown?"

Joey turned around as Solomon looked over his shoulder. Teá looked towards her left to see two teenagers approaching the three of them. One was a young man that stood less than five feet tall wearing a pinstripe black business suit. He had buzz cut blond hair and rosy cheeks. There was a taller woman standing next to him with a very long and thin bag on her shoulder. She was wearing an outfit that resembled a sailor uniform for girls with a rather short skirt. She had silver, braided hair and red eyes. She also wore glasses.

The short blond was smirking. "Well, well, well, just as I suspected, Joey Wheeler."

"Who's asking?" Joey asked, crinkling his nose. These two were about as shady as they came as far as he was concerned.

The blond chuckled. "My name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu." He held up a fist. "And my cohort and I are here to challenge you to a duel!"

"Kuzuryu," Teá mused to herself. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Then you know that I'm one of da best duelists around, right? Hope you're ready to say goodbye to the tournament."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Mr. Wheeler," Fuyuhiko said with a self-satisfied smirk. He gave Joey a tough look. "Cause I aim to take you out of the tournament before you know what hit you. Peko and I are both participants in the tournament. If Peko fails to defeat you, then I'll use my foreknowledge of your deck to take you down."

"I think someone needs to do a little math. If I beat your girlfriend then I have two locator cards and you'll only have one to my two. What makes you think I'd wager both?"

"First off, motherfucker! Peko isn't my girlfriend, she's my bodyguard! Second, if she loses then I'll just have to beat you twice!" Fuyuhiko shouted. "Of course, that's assuming you can even get past Peko in the first place. I heard from a reliable source that you don't have your Red-Eyes anymore." Fuyuhiko looked even more cocksure of himself. "And I know that you only ever won two duels without it and both by blind, dumb luck. Well not today, motherfucker!" Fuyuhiko declared, stomping his foot. "Today, the great Joey Wheeler will bow his head to the feet of the Kuzuryu family. Nothing personal, it's just business."

"You uh, wanna watch your mouth there with a lady present?" Joey asked.

"Fuck you! I can say whatever the _fuck_ I want, you got that, you bastard?"

Tea gasped, Fuyuhiko's name finally clicking. "Joey! Be careful! The Kuzuryu family are the top Yakuza in the country. You don't want to cross them."

"The lady has some sense," Kuzuryu said with a smirk.

"Joey, maybe you should find someone else to duel," Teá said.

"No way, I ain't afraid of a couple a yakuza, especially one that's half my height."

"What did you say about my height, you bastard? You wanna die?"

Peko stepped in front of Fuyuhiko. "Master, please leave Joseph Wheeler to me," she said, arms folded. "His type only understands this game as a form of communication."

Fuyuhiko took a deep breath, glancing aside. "Fine, he's all yours Peko."

Peko armed her duel disk and fired it up. Joey followed suit.

"So, I gotta get past you before getting to your little friend there."

"Hey!" Fuyuhiko barked, irritated by the height joke.

"You will not be getting to master," Peko stated. "Because you're going to fall to me right here and now."

"You talk a big game, but let's see you back it up."

"Let's Duel!" Both shouted together.

"Since I'm the defending finalist, I'll go first!" Joey declared. He drew his first card. "I play Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode!" Joey summoned his goofy looking soldier to the battlefield. "Your turn."

"Fine by me," Peko said and drew her first card. She briefly glanced at her hand and then played a monster in attack mode. "I shall destroy your swordsman with mine, Masaki the Legendary Swordsman." Peko summoned a green clad samurai to the battlefield.

Joey's monster had 500 attack points. Peko's had 1100. The results were obvious.

"But that's not all, I shall also boost Masaki with Sword of Dragon's soul, raising its attack power by 700 points."

"Uh…oh," Joey blinked, looking nervous.

"Masaki! Attack! Martial Draw!"

Masaki leapt forward and drew his katana out in a wide arc, cutting Swordsman of Landstar in half.

Joey brought his arm up as shards of hard light flew at his face and his life points ticked down to 2700.

"Next I play two face-down cards and end my turn," Peko said, now holding two cards in her hand.

"Don't let her psyche you out, Joey!" Teá told him with gusto. "You can do this."

"Darn right I can!" Joey said, drawing the top card off his deck. "I start by playing two cards face-down." Joey placed his Kunai with Chain trap card and Scapegoat onto the battlefield next to each other. "Next I play Warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode." A swordsman garbed in lightweight armor with a glowing sword and bulging biceps appeared. "And then I play Lightning Blade, increasing my monster's attack points by 800."

Warrior Dai Grepher now held a sparking blade of lightning and its attack points climbed to 2500.

"Now attack Warrior Dai Grepher, destroy Masaki the Legendary Swordsman." With one chop, Masaki was cut down to size and Peko's life points ticked down to 3300.

Peko didn't seem unhappy though. She kept a cool head. "You activated my trap card, Business Deal." Peko revealed her face-down card which showed a goblin under duress being made to pay compensation to a human with a mustache and bulging biceps. "From now on, whenever a monster you control destroys a monster I control, you lose 500 life points and I get to draw a card."

"Oh man, that's bad," Joey gulped.

"It gets worse," Peko said calmly. "First I draw!" Peko drew the top card off of her deck. "Next, I shall play the magic card, De-Spell which de-activates your Lightning Blade."

"Aw, man," Joey said, disappointed as his Warrior Dai Grepher was left with its original attack points.

"It gets worse," Peko said. "Next I play Valkyrian Knight in attack mode." A knight wearing a winged helmet and garbed in red and yellow armor appeared. It had long blond hair and carrying a longsword as its primary weapon. "As long as he is in play you cannot attack any other warrior type monsters besides him, but that's all right. Just look at his attack points." Valkyrian Knight had 1900.

"What? 1900?"

"Indeed. So now, Valkyrian Knight, take out Joey's Warrior Dai Grepher, flame Valkyrie Slash!"

Joey's life points ticked backwards down to 2500.

"That ends my turn," Peko said with a slightly smug smirk on her face.

"This is bad," Tea said. "Joey doesn't have a lot of strong monsters and he has to attack that knight if he wants to make progress."

"Joey will make a comeback," Solomon said. "That boy always does."

"My move!" Joey declared. "And I'm playing Panther Warrior in attack mode!"

An anthropomorphic panther appeared carrying a sword and shield and with a green cape. It had 2000 attack points.

"And next I activate the face-down card Scapegoat. This magic card gives me four fluffy little helpers, which works well with the fact that I've got to sacrifice a monster so Panther Warrior can attack."

Peko turned bright red.

"Eh? What's the matter?" Joey asked. "You sick or something?"

"F…" Peko stuttered. "Fluffy things."

"Peko!" Fuyuhiko shouted. "You wipe those things out! That's an order!"

"B-but…" Peko stuttered only to regain her composure and say. "Yes, my master." However, inside her resolve wavered. _Fluffy…_

"I sacrifice one of my scapegoats so that Panther Warrior can attack."

Panther Warrior charged forward and absolutely wrecked Peko's knight.

"A foolhardy move. I might lose life points, but thanks to Business Deal you do as well and I draw a card."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Joey said. "You don't have to tell me."

Joey's life points ticked down to 2000 and Peko's were reduced only to 3200. She then drew a card. She now had two cards in her hand. "Is it my turn?" Peko asked.

"Yeah, yeah, make your move," Joey said.

"All right then. Draw!" Peko swiftly drew the top card of her deck. "Hmph," she scoffed with a cruel smirk. "Say goodbye to your Panther Warrior Joseph Wheeler. I activate the spell card Cost Down. By discarding a card from my hand, I can reduce the level of the monsters in my hand by two. This will let me summon Judge Man in attack mode."

A warrior clad with a bushy beard and purple cape carrying two maces showed up on the battlefield. It had 2200 attack points.

"Aw, come on!" Joey complained.

"I'm afraid your Panther Warrior has met its match. Go, Judge Man! Attack!"

"Sorry, Peko, but you just activated my trap card! I activate Kunai with Chain!" This trap card lets me raise my own monster's attack points!" Judge man was bound by Panther Warrior using the trap card to bind it. "And now, I can counterattack!" Joey declared and attacked Judge Man with Panther Warrior, destroying it.

"Once again, foolish. Thanks to Business Deal, I get to draw a card and you lose life points."

"Maybe so, but now you're wide open to a direct attack."

"Oh, am I?" Peko asked still smirking cruelly. "I'm pretty sure I still have a face-down and with the card in my hand I'll throw down another one. Go ahead, Joey, see if you can actually take down a seemingly defenseless opponent."

With 2900 life points to his 1500 and no monsters to get in his way, Joey liked his odds for this turn. As long as one of Peko's face-down cards wasn't Mirror Force, he could annihilate her here and now and end this duel, proving why he got to Duelist Kingdom's finals and not because of Red-Eyes, but because he was truly a skilled duelist.

"Then why don't I show ya?" Joey declared and drew the top card of his deck. "I play Little Wing Guard in attack mode!" a tiny humanoid monster with a sword and shield and helmet and scarf covering its face with a blue and turquoise color scheme appeared. It had 1400 attack points and 1800 defense points. "And now," Joey said. "I sacrifice one of my scapegoats so that my Panther Warrior can attack!"

"You triggered my trap card," Peko said with a smirk. "Reveal face-down card," she declared, throwing her free arm out wide. "Sakuretsu Armor!" This trap card destroys any monster that starts to attack me.

"Aw, no!" Joey gasped as he watched Panther Warrior fade into light and disappear. He growled and then pumped his fist. "Big deal, I can still even up the score with this. Go! Little Wing Guard! Attack her life points directly!"

"And that brings me to my other trap card," Peko said. "Go, Pinpoint Guard!" A face-down card appeared that had a stony creature with its hand stretched towards the viewer of the card. "This trap card allows me to bring back one of my four-star monsters from my graveyard in defense position and it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects this turn. And the card I choose: Valkyrian Knight!"

Peko's knight returned to the battlefield in defense position and took Little Wing Guard's attack, not being destroyed despite the differences in its defense points and Little Wing Guard's attack. "See, what did I tell you? Never count an opponent defenseless!" Peko declared confidently, arms folded. "Letting your guard down will only leave you open to their prepared counterattack."

"Nnngh," Joey growled. "I'm playing a card face-down on the field and ending my turn."

"As if you could do any less," Peko smirked. She drew the top card of her deck. "I switch Valkyrian Knight to attack mode and now I have it destroy Little Wing Guard!"

Valkyrian Knight charged forward and cut Little Wing Guard down to size. Joey's life points ticked down to 1000.

"That's all I can do this turn. Count yourself lucky," Peko said condescendingly.

"I do count myself lucky, actually," Joey said. "Draw!" He drew the top card of his deck. He had drawn his favorite card: Flame Swordsman. He sighed. _Really could use your help right now, pal._ He looked at the field. _But I don't have a monster to sacrifice._ Joey's scapegoats couldn't be used as tributes for a tribute summon. Joey sighed. "I end my turn."

"Then it is my turn," Peko said and drew the top card of her deck. "And I shall summon another monster to the field. Say Hello to my Blade Knight!" A knight clad in silver armor took to the field. "And since I have only one card in my hand he gains 400 attack points." Joey watched blade Knight's attack points increase." Peko then paused, turning red.

"Peko! I said to destroy the scapegoats!"

"I…I know…I was just…"

"Then stop hesitating! Your my blade! Now go!"

"Yes, sir." Peko said. _Forgive me,_ Peko thought looking at the scapegoats. This was the price she paid for her status. "Blade Knight, Valkyrian Knight! Destroy Joey's last two scapegoats!" Joey's monsters were obliterated. "You have no monsters left to protect you Joey. This duel is just about over."

"It ain't over till it's over, Peko! I draw!" Joey pulled the top card off his deck. "Heh? All right!"

Peko raised an eyebrow at Joey's enthusiasm.

"I play Pot of Greed. That gets me two more cards to my hand." Joey drew the top two only to frown.

"Heh, looks like your salvation was not what you were expecting," Peko chuckled.

"N-no. I-I can still do something with this…I think." Joey looked at the two cards in his hand: Battle Warrior and Skull Dice." He also knew the face-down card he still had: Nutrient Z. And besides Flame Swordsman, the other card in his hand was Salamandra. Joey closed his eyes. _This could really be it._ Joey shook his head. _No, you can't doubt yourself. You've been through tougher scrapes in the past, Joey. So don't go quitting on yourself now._ Giving Peko his toughest look, Joey declared, "I play a monster face-down in defense position and I play another card face-down onto the field." Joey then pointed at Peko. "Peko! It's your turn!"

Peko was confused for a moment. Joey had looked disappointed a moment ago, but now he was full of vigor. Thinking calmly, she believed Joey had simply embraced his end. And with the card in her hand, she would end the duel once and for all. And with her draw, she could barely keep herself from laughing. She did, however, let out a small chuckle. "I'm afraid this is the end of the road," Peko said. "I activate the spell card Stop Defense!"

"Nyeh!" Joey gasped as his Battle Warrior was switched to defense mode.

"And now, to seal your fate, I shall sacrifice both of my monsters to play the almighty Battleguard King!" Both of Peko's monsters disappeared and she now had a hulking red ogre with a slab of stone it called a mace towering over Joey's puny Battle Warrior.

Joey stood resolute in front of Peko's monster. His eyes full of vigor. He said nothing.

"Oh no," Teá said, looking forlorn. "Joey!"

"Battleguard King! Attack Joey's Battle Warrior and end this duel!"

Battleguard King's mace came down onto Battle Warrior, utterly annihilating it.

Teá look disheartened. Joey lost his first duel in the tournament. How was she going to explain this to Yugi?

"See, it's like I said, Joseph Wheeler. You're nothing without Red-Eyes!"

"Don't be so sure," Joey said.

"But, your life points…" Fuyuhiko said.

"Are perfectly fine!" Joey said as he suddenly had 2700 life points.

"What?!" Fuyuhiko hissed.

"Heh heh," Joey said, showing off his trap card, a weird bottle with a Z printed on it and a bat-shaped cap. "I played my trap card, Nutrient Z. Since your monster would've done more than 2000 damage, I gained 4000 life points before damage was calculated." Joey looked positively ecstatic. "So Joey Wheeler is back in the game! And since you've got no cards in your hand and nothing else out on the field, it's my time to draw!" Joey drew the top card off his deck. It was Monster Reborn. "All right! I play monster reborn to bring Panther Warrior back from the graveyard. But he ain't sticking around long. I sacrifice him in order to play my Flame Swordsman!" A warrior with a blue shirt and orange pants with an intricate helmet appeared. He carried an orange broadsword. "But wait, there's more! I also equip him with the magic card, Salamandra! This raises his attack power by 700 points."

"And what do you hope to gain from that?" Peko asked. "Your monster is not powerful enough to stand up to Battleguard King?"

"Not right now, but check out my face-down card: Skull Dice!"

Both Peko and Fuyuhiko looked surprised. They watched Joey's dice roll along the ground and land upon a six. "Aw, yeah! Your monster's attack points are history and so are most of your life points! Flame Swordsman attack! Use Salamandra and destroy Battleguard King!"

With a mighty, blazing sword, Flame Swordsman incinerated Battleguard King and the residual flames surrounded Peko and reduced her life points all the way down to 900. Her glasses became crooked and a fine layer of dirt now covered her skirt. Peko readjusted her glasses and glared, gnashing her teeth. "How's that for a comeback?" Joey asked.

"What was it I told you earlier?" Peko asked sharply. "Let your guard down," she drew the top card off her deck. "And you leave yourself wide open to counterattack!" Joey's life points went down to 2200 because of business deal. Peko then drew the top card off of her deck. "I play my _own_ Monster Reborn in order to bring back my Battleguard King!"

The massive red ogre returned to the battlefield for another round. "Aw, come on!" Joey complained.

"Battleguard King attack! Wipe out his precious Flame Swordsman!"

Battleguard King brought its mace down. Joey's Swordsman tried to fight back, but in the end, it was crushed under Battleguard King's massive power. Joey's life points went down 1700. "Only 900 lifepoints stand between you and victory," Peko said. "But how unfortunate for you that they will forever remain untouched. My Battleguard King's strength is unparalleled, capable of trading blows with even the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon. None of your monsters could ever hope to match it at its full power. And without skull dice, you have nothing left in your deck that can stop it from obliterating you next turn."

"Not true," Joey said. "I've got one card in my deck that can turn this whole duel around."

"Then draw your last card," Peko said. "Because it _will_ be your last."

"It'll count for everything!" Joey declared defiantly. "Because I believe in the heart of the cards!"

Joey drew the top card off his deck. He smirked. "Peko, thanks for the duel. Whatever happens next, I've got no regrets. Now go, Time Wizard! Time roulette!"

Peko looked utterly shocked. Fuyuhiko looked irritated.

 _He's going to let the outcome of the duel…come entirely down to chance? Is he mad?_

Teá, Solomon, Joey, Peko, and even Fuyuhiko all watched with baited breath as the Time Wizard spin its roulette round and round and round. Peko and Fuyuhiko hoped for a skull. Joey, Teá and Solomon all hoped it landed on the time device symbols. Joey even felt a bit nostalgic from his duel with Rex.

The roulette slowed down, all eyes were on the spinner. It moved once, twice, and thrice and finally came to a dead stop on the time device on the bottom of the roulette. "Yeah!" Joey shouted, "Time Wizard! Do your thing!"

"Time. Magic," the clock-faced wizard beeped. With a portal that seemed to warp the fabric of space and time it rotted Peko's Battleguard King into a corpse and rusted armor.

"I have lost," Peko said as her life points ticked all the way down to zero.

"What was it you said earlier, let your guard down and you leave yourself open to counterattack?" Joey asked, rubbing his nose with his thumb. "Looks like you got counterattacked."

"Perhaps," Peko said. "But my Battleguard King, my rarest card will not be going far." She sent it and her locator card whizzing through the air. Joey caught both. "After all, it is master's turn to duel you."

Teá frowned, "Another duel already?" She worried for Joey's stamina.

Fuyuhiko walked forward and Peko walked several paces behind him. "Heh," Fuyuhiko smirked as he readied his duel disk. "I hope you're ready, Joseph Wheeler. Cause now you're up against the heir of the Kuzuryu family! If you thought Peko was hard to beat, you haven't seen anything!"

"Bring it!" Joey declared. "All four feet of you!"

"Enough with the height jokes!" Fuyuhiko roared.

"Joey, be careful, he's a Yakuza!" Teá warned him.

Fuyuhiko smirked. "Heh, your girlfriend knows what's what. Now shuffle your deck and let's get this thing started so I can win back Peko's card."

"Ewwwww!" Teá declared in disgust. "I am _not_ Joey's girlfriend!"

"Yeah," Joey agreed, "You're more like a cheerleader without the pompoms or the short skirt."

"Excuse me?!" Teá shouted, only riled up further.

"What?" Joey shrugged. "It's not exactly inaccurate."

Tea growled, shaking a fist.

"Are we good to go or what?" Fuyuhiko snapped.

Joey shuffled his deck. "Yeah, we're good," he said as he slapped it into the card reader. "And just so this duel is fair, I won't put Battleguard King in my deck just for this duel."

Fuyuhiko smirked. "You better not regret that choice, Wheeler. Cause I'm going to take you to the cleaners and have you outfitted for cement shoes!"

"Let's duel!" Both blonds declared.

"Since I'm the challenger, I'll start things off!" Fuyuhiko shouted. He drew the top card of his deck. "I play Inpachi in defense mode." Fuyuhiko played a giant, wooden golem with 1600 attack points and 1900 defense points. "It's your turn, Wheeler."

"Don't mind if I do," Joey said, drawing his first card. "And I'll start by playing Axe Raider and combining him with my Legendary Sword to give him 2000 attack points." Axe Raider's weapon was switched out for a magnificent looking long sword. "Go, Axe Raider, destroy his Inpachi!"

With a single chop, Fuyuhiko's monster was destroyed. "Your monster is firewood," Joey declared, stroking his thumb across his chin. "Back at you, mafia boy!"

"Don't call me boy! I'm a man!" Fuyuhiko shouted. He drew the top card of his deck. "I'll start by playing my Dark Crusader in attack mode." From the hologram of the played card, out popped a skull-faced monster with orange hair, decked out in all black armor. It was carrying a huge slab of iron it called a sword. It had 1600 attack points and 200 defense points. "Next, I'll activate his special ability, by discarding two darkness monsters from my hand, I can increase his attack points by 400 points per darkness monster."

"Aw, no," Joey whined, watching his foe's monster climb in attack power to 2400 points.

"Dark Crusader, attack! Send his Axe Raider to the graveyard!" Fuyuhiko ordered. His monster, with a sinister chuckle, leapt forward, weapon in hand and attacked Joey's Axe Raider. Axe Raider used his Legendary Sword to block, but was overpowered by Dark Crusader's strength and then given a nasty slash across the chest. This slash destroyed Axe Raider and caused the hologram to disperse into shards of light.

Joey's life points ticked down to 3600.

"Next," Fuyuhiko said. "I'll play one card face-down. It's your turn," he told Joey, looking as pissed off as ever.

"Darn right it is," Joey said, drawing the top card off his deck and then slapped it onto the duel disk. "And I'm playing Armored Lizard in attack mode." A chrome coated bipedal reptilian appeared on the battlefield. It had 1500 attack points and 1200 defense points.

"That thing?" Fuyuhiko asked, dumbfounded. He became smug and self-assured. "It barely has any attack points compared to my Dark Crusader."

"Maybe so," Joey said. "But that's why I've got my magical Fairy Box to protect it." Joey activated what looked like a whack-a-mole box that appeared on his side of the battlefield. Joey's Armored Lizard jumped into one of the slots of the box and then began popping in and out of the box like an actual whack-a-mole. Joey then threw his arm out wide and began doing a routine like a carnival host. "Now it's time for everyone's favorite game, Whack-a-Lizard! Hit the lizard, win a prize: my life points. Screw it up," Joey gave Fuyuhiko a thumb's down. "And you get nothing!"

"You bastard!" Fuyuhiko growled. "Don't look down on me? You think I can't win at some carnival game, huh?"

"Then prove it, mafia boy," Joey said, rubbing a finger underneath his nose. "It's your turn."

"I said to quit calling me boy!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

 _Somebody needs to see an anger management clinic,_ Teá thought.

"I'll show you," Fuyuhiko grumbled. "Draw!" he shouted as he drew the top car off his deck. "I think I'll play this card, Jinzo #7, in attack mode." A weird looking monster with purple, exposed circuitry and carrying an electric baton appeared. It only had 500 attack points and 400 defense points. "And I'll equip it with my Sword of Dark Destruction, raising its attack points by another 400 at the cost of 200 defense points.

"Huh?" Joey asked, cleaning his ear with his pinky. "You bust a screw loose along with an aneurysm. 900 attack points won't help you defeat my Armored Lizard."

"Joey, be careful! That monster can attack your life points directly!" Yugi's grandpa shouted.

"Nnnyeh!" Joey exclaimed as he recoiled to one side.

"And that's precisely what I plan to do!" Fuyuhiko shouted. "Jinzo #7, attack Wheeler's life points directly!"

With the Sword of Dark Destruction in hand, the hard light hologram leapt forward and slashed Joey across the chest, causing Joey to flinch and feel a slight twinge of pain as his life points dropped down to 2700.

"Oh man, his life points are back to how things started off when he fought Peko," Teá noted.

"And they're about to be even worse!" Fuyuhiko shouted. "Dark Crusader, destroy his Armored Lizard!" Dark Crusader charged forward at the Fairy Box, but his big sword came down on an empty hole, missing by mere seconds. "Damn," Fuyuhiko grunted.

"Heh, looks like my life points are safe and yours are about to be toast," Joey said with a grin.

"Don't be so sure," Fuyuhiko said. "I play the last card in my hand, Card of Sanctity, forcing us to both draw until we're holding six cards."

"Hope it was worth it," Joey said. "My hand was almost empty too."

"I have good knowledge of your deck thanks to your duel with Peko," Fuyuhiko smirked. "I'm prepared for whatever strategy you might conjure up, Wheeler."

"Whatever you say, Mafia Boy."

Fuyuhiko just growled. He'd given up on correcting Joey. "I play two cards face-down. Read 'em and weep, Wheeler."

"Sure thing, Mafia Boy, cause your Dark Crusader's toast!" Joey drew the top card from his deck. "And I'm summoning Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!"

"Gonna add him to your little collection, Wheeler?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Sure, but not before I take down your Dark Crusader."

"Oh? And how to plan to accomplish that?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Like this! I activate my Energy Drain magic card."

"No you don't!" Fuyuhiko shouted. "I activate my Magic Jammer trap card! By discarding 1 card from my hand, your magic card is deactivated!"

"Aw, no!" Joey exclaimed. "Th-then I'm throwing one card face-down on the field and I'm attacking your Jinzo #7 with Gearfried the Iron Knight."

Fuyuhiko's life points ticked down to 3100. He smirked. "I believe you just activated an old favorite card from your last duel."

Joey groaned. "Aw, no. You can't mean…"

"That's right, Business Deal. So now whenever you destroy a monster of mine I get to draw a card and you lose life points. Better luck next time, Wheeler. On second thought, I hope your luck stays the way it is!"

"Whatever," Joey said. "I add Gearfried to Fairy Box and end my turn. Now make your move!"

Fuyuhiko drew the top card of his deck. He smirked. "Well, Wheeler looks like your luck is up. I've drawn Monster Reborn."

"So…what?" Joey asked.

"So?" Fuyuhiko asked, irritated. "I've sent three cards to the graveyard of my own volition knowing this was in my deck and now, I'm going to bring one of them back. Say hello to my favorite fiend monster, the mighty Zoa!"

A bright blue, quadrupedal monster with a long, whipping tail appeared. It had 2600 attack points and 1900 defense points.

"I remember that card!" Joey declared. "Bandit Keith used that to turn it into its metal variant."

"Heh, well I like Zoa just the way he is thank you very much," Fuyuhiko said with a self-assured smirk. "But now, Wheeler. In case you haven't noticed, I have two powerful monsters ready to turn your monsters into nothing but headstones."

"I don't think so!" Joey said. "Activate trap card, Skull Dice!"

"And goodbye, Skull Dice," Fuyuhiko said, continuing to smirk. "I activate _my_ trap card, Seven Tools of the Bandit."

"Whuh? A counter trap?"

"And this one is well worth the price of admission," Fuyuhiko chuckled. "For a measly 1000 life points I can deactivate any trap card you played. So Skull Dice doesn't get a roll!" Fuyuhiko declared. His life points ticked down to 2100 as he deactivated Joey's Skull Dice.

"Grrrngh!" Joey growled. "Then I'll just rely on my good luck that you won't hit me this turn!" Joey declared, pumping his best fist forward.

"Good luck with that when I have a two 33% chances of hitting one of your monsters. First, go Zoa! Attack!" Fuyuhiko's Zoa unleashed a blue beam of energy from its mouth, but it did nothing. "Urrrgh! Dark Crusader! Attack!"

Unfortunately, despite Dark Crusader's best efforts, it missed too.

Teá let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Fuck!" Fuyuhiko cursed. "It's your turn. I'm done."

"Uh huh, sure thing," Joey said and drew the top card of his deck. "I play one card face-down and play Hayabusa Knight in attack mode so that I can add him to my Fairy Box. Your turn, Kuzuryu."

Silently, Fuyuhiko drew the top card of his deck to his hand. He looked at the battlefield. _Another face-down card?_ Fuyuhiko looked at his hand. _Hmm, shouldn't be anything too dangerous._ He took one card into one hand and held the rest of his cards in his other hand. _But just to play it safe…_ "First, I discard another dark monster card from my hand to power up my Dark Crusader!"

Dark Crusader's attack points rose to 2800.

"And next, I'll have Dark Crusader attack your monsters!"

"And like that, you've triggered my trap card!" Joey shouted. "Go! Magical Arm Shield!"

A spring-lock mechanism like contraption shot out and grabbed Fuyuhiko's Zoa by the arm. "What the hell?"

"Heh heh," Joey chuckled. "How do you like this? Now I'm redirecting your attack right at Zoa. Say bye bye to your monster."

Joey's contraption pulled Zoa right into Dark Crusader's path, causing the monster to attack Zoa instead and causing Fuyuhiko to lose 200 life points, bringing his total down to 1900.

Fuyuhiko growled. "This isn't over yet. _For a second there I was worried it would be Mirror Force, but that just made it worse._

"And since you destroyed your own monster, your Business Deal doesn't activate," Joey declared, making a fist and clenching the muscles in his chin.

"All right, Joey!" Teá cheered.

"You may think you got me all figured out there, Mafia Boy, but by playing familiar cards, I managed to work out a counter-strategy." _…Even if I just drew it._

"Don't think this will save you," Fuyuhiko said. "Because now I play Polymerization."

"Huh? With what?" Joey asked, blinking.

"With these!" Fuyuhiko declared. "Go Ancient Tool and Baron of the Fiend Sword, fuse together to create First of the Dragons!" Suddenly, an armless, _huge_ blue dragon with a stony beard appeared on the battlefield. It towered over the sky above the duel and let out a loud and proud roar. It had 2700 attack points and 2000 defense points.

"Say what?" Joey asked, confused. He pointed an accusatory finger at Fuyuhiko. "How do either of those cards make a dragon?"

Fuyuhiko laughed calmly to himself, hands in his pockets, shoulders rising and falling. "First of the Dragons is a special fusion monster that can be formed by any two monsters without special abilities. Lucky for you, I can only create one at a time." Fuyuhiko wasn't done calmly gloating. "Now then, by my count, unless you've got a Mirror Force in your deck, the only trap cards you have are Nutrient-Z, which won't help you against my current monsters and Kunai with Chain which will only make the monster who you equip it with vulnerable to my next attack since it has to keep the chain tethered for its effects to maintain themselves. Now go ahead and make your move, Joey, I plan on winning this duel!"

"Yeah, well good for you, so do I!" Joey shouted. He drew the top card off his deck. Finally his long running plan had come to fruition. "Awesome! Gilford the Lightning!"

Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow. He wondered if Joey was serious.

He was. "I'm sacrificing all three of my monsters," Joey said, removing them from the duel disk. "So that I can play Gilford the Lightning in Attack Mode!" All three of Joey's monsters and the Fairy Box disappeared. "And since I sacrificed 3 monsters to play him, both of your monsters are done!"

Joey's monster appeared, clad in its armor and colorful cloth fauld. "Gilford the Lightning, annihilate Fuyuhiko's monsters with your special ability! Show 'em who's boss!"

There was a powerful flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder. When it cleared, Joey expected to see an empty field, but although Dark Crusader had vanished from the battlefield, First of the Dragons was still in play.

"Hey!" Joey barked. "What's goin' on? How come your dragon is still standin'?"

"Fool, did you really think First of the Dragons was so easily dispatched? My monster cannot be destroyed by card effects by other monsters and can _only_ be destroyed by monsters without special abilities, which last I checked you don't have any that are as powerful as my First of the Dragons!" Fuyuhiko declared.

"Yeah, well you can still take battle damage. Go! Gilford! Attack his First of the Dragons!"

"How soon we are to forget," Fuyuhiko said. "You destroyed my Dark Crusader, so you owe me life points and a card!" Fuyuhiko said, drawing the top card of his deck as Joey's life points ticked down to 2200.

Gilford fired a bolt of lightning at the high rising First of the Dragons. Although it managed to wound the monster, the damage healed, though Fuyuhiko's life points came down to 1800.

"Are you doing anything else this turn?" Fuyuhiko asked Joey.

"Nope, it's your move."

"Heh, don't mind if I do," Fuyuhiko said. He drew the top card of his deck. "And it looks like things are about to get a whole lot worse for you. I'll start by equipping my monster with the powerful magic card, Malevolent Nuzzler! This raises my monster's attack power by 700 points!"

Teá clapsed her hands to her mouth when she saw First of the Dragons' attack points climb to 3400. "Now it's strong enough to destroy Joey's Gilford," she cried.

"First of the Dragons, attack! Destroy Gilford the Lightning!" Fuyuhiko declared. "Ancient Roar!"

With a loud, sonic roar, Fuyuhiko's monster, caused Gilford the Lightning to shatter into shards, reducing Joey's life points down to 1800. The duel was tied.

"You may as well give up," Fuyuhiko said, smugly. "There isn't a single card in your deck that can stand up to a monster with 3400 attack points. Even Time Wizard's time magic won't allow you to destroy my monster. Face it, I've won."

Joey sighed. Fuyuhiko was right. There wasn't a single card in his deck that could save him now. What could he do? He lost Skull Dice already, about the only trap card he had that could help him in this situation. No matter how he looked at it, he didn't have a single card in his possession that could turn this duel around.

 _Sorry sis,_ Joey thought. _I let you down._ Joey's hand raised up. _I'm sorry Yug, but…I don't have anything that can fight a monster like that._ He was about to play his hand on top of the duel disk and surrender.

"Joey!"

"Eh?"

Joey whirled his head around. Standing not too far away, having crept up on the scene like a freaking ninja was none other than Yugi…well, the pharaoh to be precise, but still Yugi nonetheless. He was standing tall, jacket hanging off him, arms folded.

"Yuge!" Joey was ecstatic to see him, only for his enthusiasm to wane considerably. "Sorry you have to see me like this, right when I'm about to lose."

"Lose?" Yugi asked. "I don't see a direct attack being made on your life points yet, Joey. It's your turn, is it not?"

"But I…"

"Joey!" Yugi barked. "It will be all right. I have faith in you and your deck. You just have to have faith in both yourself and in the heart of the cards!"

"He's right, you know," Yugi's grandpa spoke up. "You can't give up just because your opponent has a gigantic monster on the field. If I were you, I…"

"Grandpa, let Joey figure out how to win," Yugi said, walking away from Joey and towards his grandpa and childhood friend. He smiled as he became parallel with his grandfather. "This is his chance to come into his own and I think Joey deserves to be given a little more credit than he often gets."

"Well, if you're sure," Solomon said, stroking his beard and turning his head to the side, still not convinced.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me, I still have Rare Hunter hunting to do," Yugi said, walking off, hands in his pockets.

"Yugi, wait a second," Teá said, stepping towards him. "Aren't you going to watch the end of the duel?"

Yugi lifted his head and looked at the sky. He was smiling. "I don't need to Teá. In fact, I hadn't planned on watching any of Joey's duels at all. I just happened to be passing through and sensed doubt within him." Yugi lowered his head, closing his eyes. "A pep talk is fine by me, but Joey can figure things out and win without my help. He's proven that twice now." Yugi glanced back. "Thrice even, judging from the state of things. Tell him, I'll see him in the finals." Yugi gave Teá a thumb's up. "I'll be waiting." He then walked off, eager to find his own challenges.

Refocused on the duel, Joey Wheeler was back in action. "Here goes!" he shouted. "I draw." He looked at the card he drew. "And I play Pot of Greed so I can draw two more cards." Joey's hard was beating hard in his chest. With the cards in his hand, Joey didn't have anything he could do to fight back. He had to draw something that would help him turn this duel around. He drew both cards: Scapegoat and Graverobber.

 _Graverobber, huh?_ Joey thought, looking at it. _A good card, but there's not a card in the graveyard that can help me._

" _My monster cannot be destroyed by card effects by other monsters and can only be destroyed by monsters without special abilities, which last I checked you don't have any that are as powerful as my First of the Dragons!"_

 _Wait a sec, Fuyuhiko's Zoa. That card's plenty powerful. But…even 2600 attack points isn't enough to stop his monster._ Something then dawned on Joey. _Wait a sec, that's it! Shield and Sword! If I could draw that and set my combo just right…Yeah! I could turn this whole duel around!_ "All right, here goes!" Joey shouted. "I activate the spell card, Scapegoat!" Four sheep tokens appeared on the battlefield.

"Heh, stalling for time, are we Wheeler?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Maybe, but stall tactics are as good as any tactics. I place one card face-down onto the field," Joey said, dictating his next action. "Your move, Mafia Boy!"

"Then, I'll draw!" Fuyuhiko declared and drew the top card of his deck. He looked at his hand. _I'm not sure what that bastard thinks he's up to, but I've gotta figure it out fast._ He grabbed a card in his hand. _So for now I'll just limit his options._ "I play the monster Getsu Fuhma, in attack position!" A long, red headed samurai warrior, clad in red and green armor and carrying a katana appeared. It had 1700 attack points and 1200 defense points. "First of the Dragons, attack! Destroy a scapegoat with a lash of your tail!" Fuyuhiko declared, clenching a fist.

With a lash of his tail, First of the Dragons destroyed Joey's monster. In the background, Peko was shedding a tear for the death of such a cute critter.

"Getsu Fuhma! Attack!" Fuyuhiko shouted. Joey's monster was annihilated, leaving him with only two scapegoats. "Next turn, I'll play a third monster and you can bet your ass you'll get a direct attack from First of the Dragons!" Fuyuhiko declared as the monster roared down at Joey. "So, what's the plan, Wheeler? You gonna use luck to win your battle just like last time?"

"Sort of, I just gotta make a lucky draw, but if the heart of the cards are in my favor, that's all I'll need." Joey drew the top card of his deck. The card he drew was Graceful Charity. "I play Graceful Charity so that I can draw three cards as long as I discard two." Joey discarded both his Flame Swordsman and his Foolish Burial so that he could hang onto the three new cards he drew and they were exactly what he needed to end this duel. "This duel is over!" Joey declared.

"Glad you're starting to talk sense, Wheeler," Fuyuhiko said smugly.

"I've been talking sense! I said I had a plan and now watch as I spring it into action! First, I activate the spell card Shield and Sword!"

"Okay, so you flip my monster's attack and defense points around, but that only counts for this turn."

"This turn is all I'm gonna need, cause now I activate my face-down card: Graverobber!" The little dirt covered, green clad gremlin appeared with his trusty pickaxe and bag. He then dug through the bag and the card he had in hand made Fuyuhiko break out into a cold sweat.

"Zoa?"

"Yup, and since Zoa's hittin the field _after_ I played Shield and Sword he isn't gonna be affected by the attack and defense switch. And since your Malevolent Nuzzler only raises your monster's attack power, Zoa's stronger this turn than First of the Dragons!"

"You…you bastard!"

"But wait, there's more!" Joey declared and activated Monster Reborn. "I'm also bringing back Gilford the Lightning back from _my_ graveyard!"

"This can't be!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"Zoa! Take out Fuyuhiko's First of the Dragons! Soul Beam!"

Zoa unleashed its bright blue beam attack and destroyed Fuyuhiko's First of the Dragons. Fuyuhiko's life points ticked down to 1200. Joey's fell to 1300 because of Business Deal.

"And now it's time to end this duel once and for all! Gilford the Lightning, attack Getsu Fuhma! Lightning Blade strike!"

The residual lightning attack from when Gilford destroyed Getsu Fuhma annihilated the rest of Fuyuhiko's life points, shocking him to the core and giving Joey the undisputed win.

"Master!" Peko ran over to Fuyuhiko to make sure he was all right, putting her hands on his shoulders as he slumped backwards a little.

Joey took a deep breath. His heart was beating so fast until his assured victory that he thought he was going to drop on his feet from a heart attack.

"You did it, Joey! You won!" Teá cheered.

"Incredible. I couldn't have done a better job myself," Solomon complimented.

Fuyuhiko recovered and stood up. He seemed to be taking his loss with dignity. Both Teá and Joey had expected him to be swearing up a storm. "I honestly didn't think my First of the Dragons could be beaten the way you just showed me. You're something else, Wheeler. I significantly underestimated your ability as a duelist." Fuyuhiko stopped smirking and looked at Joey seriously. "You're a duelist worthy of respect and honor." He smirked. "And with those dice skills, you'd make a killing in our gambling ring."

"You're taking this surprisingly well," Teá said, unable to not stay silent on the matter any longer.

"To break down into a rant would be childish," Fuyuhiko said. "I lost, that's the state of things. Here, Whe…Joseph," Fuyuhiko said, handing Joey a locator card and a face-down card. "You won fair and square. I think you'll find the card to your liking."

Joey was floored by what was in his hand. "First of the Dragons?" he gasped. "Can I really have this?"

Fuyuhiko smirked. "We've got plenty rare cards in my family's vault and, well, I challenged you knowing you were a Duelist Kingdom finalist. Since I lost, the least I can do is back up the underdog with honor and dignity. That's befitting, I think of someone considered the Ultimate Yakuza." He gave Joey his hand to shake. "Don't lose, you hear me. You've got mine _and_ Peko's cards in your deck." Fuyuhiko started getting snappy again. "So if I heard you lost to some _chump_ , I will wrench your eyes open with pliers so you can watch as I and cut every single finger off of your dueling hand, got me?"

"Y-yeah, I got ya," Joey said, nervously and quickly shook Fuyuhiko's hand.

With a smirk, Fuyuhiko pulled his hand away and turned around. "Come on, Peko, let's go. We can at least see how the others are doing." He walked forward only to stop. "Oh, I suppose as long as we're being honorable." Fuyuhiko turned around. "Joseph."

"What's up?"

"Have you heard of Hope's Peak Academy?"

"You mean that prestigious school for the elite cream of de crop of society?"

"The very same," Fuyuhiko said. "Peko and I happen to be part of the school and it's common knowledge that Seto Kaiba, our tournament's host, is in the grade ahead of us."

"Figures that rich boy would belong to some hoity toity, fancy school," Joey snapped.

"The reason I bring it up is because Peko and I are not the only members of our class participating in this tournament. There are five others from my class alone in this tournament. Each of them may try to challenge you, Joseph and you might see one or two of them in the finals. You'd best be on your guard. In fact, with that devil's luck you seem to have, you remind me of one of them."

"I do?" Joey asked. "Who?"

"His name is Nagito Komaeda," Fuyuhiko said. "He's considered, by Hope's Peak Academy's standards, to have the Ultimate Luck."

"How lucky are we talking exactly?"

* * *

Elsewhere in Domino City, Nagito was starting up a duel against some no-name duelist for his first duel of the tournament. Going by their school uniform, they were actually from Yugi's school. Breakfast had given Nagito a bad case of indigestion, so he was off to a late start. But he had faith in his cards, all of them lucky draws from packs, or just discarded from the streets.

Waiting in the wings, was one of Marik's Rare Hunters. Marik had eyes on every Hope's Peak student, if possible, and Nagito was no exception.

"Let's duel!" Nagito and his opponent declared simultaneously.

"You've made a miscalculation, challenging me to a duel," his dark haired opponent said. "Allow me to show you what careful statistics and planning have led me to in this tournament. In my school, I'm something of a dueling genius."

"Dueling genius, huh?" Nagito asked, sounding unimpressed. "Well, I won't judge a book by its cover. Show me what you've got."

"Very well," the young man said. "I draw."

Nagito then looked at his hand. "Um, Andrew," he said, calling to his opponent by name.

However, Andrew wasn't listening. "And I shall play the spell card Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two more cards. Next, I'll play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards, as long as I discard two. Then, I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Spiral Serpent that I just discarded back from my graveyard." Out came a monster with the body of a sea serpent, but the head of a stupid looking fish. However, its power was no joke. It had 2900 attack points and 2900 defense points.

"Next, I'll play Cost Down and by discarding one monster from my hand, I'll play Tenmaitaitei in attack mode." A knight clad blackish and gold armor appeared on a pegasus with similar armor. It had 2400 attack points and 1000 defense points. "And with my spell card double summon, I can play another 6 or 5-star monster without having to sacrifice a monster on my field. And I choose Cyber-Tech Alligator." A reptile, clad in gaudy red armor appeared. It had 2500 attack points and 1600 defense points. "Next, I'll place a card face-down onto the field. And, according to my calculations, there isn't a card in anyone's deck that can stand up to an opening move this strategically thought out. Your life points will be zero no matter what you try to do."

"Yeah, but…see, the thing is," Nagito started to say, but Andrew cut him off.

"Go, or just surrender. A fruitless struggle is only a waste of both of our times."

Nagito sighed. "The duel is over."

"As I calculated," Andrew said. "So then, your rare card if you would."

"No, I mean…" Nagito started only to stop and sigh. "It's probably best if I just show you." Andrew watched as Nagito began laying card after card onto the duel disk in the monster zones.

"What are you doing?" Andrew snapped. "You can't do that. That's against the…" Nagito's arm moved away and Andrew could see the cards he was playing. "…rules?" he squeaked. His blood ran cold and he started to drip with sweat. _Impossible! It has to be! Numbers don't lie!_

Nagito's monster slots were filled and the area around Nagito and Andrew became distorted with dark shadows as a 5-star pentagram appeared behind Nagito. "I tried to warn you," Nagito said. "I already had four of the pieces in my hand as my starting hand and given my luck, I was pretty sure I'd draw the fifth."

"But…but how?" Andrew asked as a large brown fist emerged from the pentagram. "How could you have Exodia?"

"Just my luck, I guess," Nagito shrugged. "Buuuuut, I do know that despite your little strategy there, there's not much you can do against this."

Everyone in the area stopped and stared to see Exodia emerge. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Many who had seen the duel in passing had no idea how to react to seeing Exodia on the _first turn_.

"Exodia!" Nagito shouted, suddenly turning serious from his usual lackadaisical attitude. "Obliterate!"

Rearing back its arm, Exodia unleashed a wave of limitless energy, obliterating everything in the attack's path, including Andrew's lifepoints, knocking the poor kid on his backside. Andrew crumpled into a fetal position, his cards scattered on the ground around him.

"You don't mind if I just help myself to one of your cards, do you?" Nagito asked as he approached. Andrew just continued to cower. "I didn't think so." Nagito grabbed the card and walked away, paying no mind to the fact that everyone around him was now scattering like flies and that he now had the eye of the Rare Hunter that had been watching ever so carefully.

 _Exodia cards? Real Exodia cards?_ The Rare Hunter thought. _I must challenge this duelist to a duel immediately!_ "Hey!" He called out to Nagito. "You there!" The Rare Hunter ran after Nagito only to trip over his own cloak and fall over. As he tried to get up, a dog came loose from a nearby owner's leash and ran over to the Rare Hunter, barking at him and biting at his cloak.

Nagito, oblivious to the drama, kept pace and headed out for his next challenge.

* * *

"I suppose you'll just have to find out for yourself, Joseph," Fuyuhiko said. "Anyway, see you around I suppose." Fuyuhiko walked away, Peko right behind him.

When they were far away, Joey pumped his fist as he looked at First of the Dragons and Battleguard King. "YEAH!" He cheered. "I did it! I won! Yuge, did you see—" Joey turned around to see Yugi, only to now notice that Yugi was long gone. "Teá, where'd Yugi go?"

"He already left," Teá said. "He said he had faith in you and just walked away."

"Yuge…" Joey said. He understood why Yugi did it and, truth be told, he was rather appreciative of the fact that Yugi just gave him the pep talk and walked away. It let Joey know Yugi wasn't going to babysit him anymore. He'd be there when it counted, but the rest of the time, Joey could handle himself and Yugi seemed to understand this. Joey, now more fired up than ever, declared, "All right! Who wants a piece of Joey Wheeler next? I'm gonna challenge the very next duelist I see! No! Wait! I'm gonna find one of them Hope's Peak fellas!"

"How are you gonna know them when you see them?" Solomon asked.

"My gut's never failed me. They'll probably have that supernatural elitist vibe to them." There was an awkward pause. "I totally got this!" Joey's enthusiasm cooled off. "But first I need myself a hotdog, anyone know where I can find a vendor?"

Teá and Solomon hung their heads. They really shouldn't have expected any less of Joey, but that's what they got for getting caught up in one of his rare moments of actual competence.

"Fine, buy your hotdog, but after that, let's get back to dueling," Teá said seriously.

"No sweat," Joey said. "I've got three locator cards already and the tournament's barely begun. Far as I'm concerned, I'm ahead of the game. Speaking of ahead of the game though," Joey said. "I wonder how Yugi's faring right now."

Although Joey didn't know it, Yugi was also well on his way to earning his third locator card. He was about to throw down with another one of Marik's Rare Hunters: the magician duelist Arkana.

* * *

 **(A/N: No, I'm not redoing the Yugi and Arkana battle. I was just adding the sentence in to give you guys some context. And yes, of course Nagito has Exodia. He has the exact type of bullshit luck that would let him** _ **have**_ **all 5 pieces and he** _ **would**_ **draw them on the first turn too XD. Don't forget about that Rare Hunter though. He'll get his chance to duel Nagito…eventually. But at least now you know why Nagito and Ibuki aren't watching the tournament. They're participants :D.**

 **But wait, I hear you cry. If Joey dueled these two, what about Espa Roba? And to that I say, until next time from all of me to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne! …In other words come back next chapter. You'll get your Espa Roba fill).**


	8. Occult Vs ESP! Delusions Vs Fraudulence!

**(A/N: Like I said, we get Espa this chapter. Enjoy).**

* * *

Walking alone with his hamsters tucked away in his coat, Gundham Tanaka paced the streets of Domino City looking for a worthy challenge. As he rounded a corner, he came upon a duel between a young blue haired boy and a much taller gentleman wearing a green coat and a pink shirt. Only the former had a monster on the field: the mighty Jinzo.

"Jinzo! Attack his life points directly!" Its owner, psychic duelist Espa Roba, declared. "Wipe out the rest of his life points!"

Jinzo unleashed a blast of energy from his eyes and rendered his opponent's life points to nothing. Jinzo's owner laughed. "As I predicted, my Jinzo completely destroyed all of your life points."

"Ugh," the taller man said. "I got completely wrecked. Well," he said and handed Espa a rare card and a locator card. "Here you go."

"Hmph, your Lycanthrope doesn't deserve a spot in _my_ deck, but I'm sure I could find use for it as a coaster. Now why don't you run along somewhere else? I'll be busy making my way to the finals that you'll be missing out on. Hahahahaha!"

Gundham paused and looked onto the scene with interest. As he stood there, somebody took notice of him, it was a young girl in a school uniform that contained a pink blouse and a blue skirt. She had fiery reddish hair. She had a duel disk on her.

"Oh, hey, are you a duelist too?" she asked, noting Gundham's duel disk.

"I am, yes. Are you looking for a challenge?" Gundham asked.

"I am, but I can't," the girl said. "Name's Christine by the way."

"Gundham," Gundham said. "And what do you mean, you can't?"

"That Espa Roba guy took my only locator card and my rare card. I'm so mad! I wish somebody would kick his butt, but he has to be cheating. He says he has ESP, but I don't buy it. I mean, whoever heard of such a thing?"

Gundham burst out laughing. At first, Christine thought he found her statement funny, but the smile on his face suggested otherwise. "ESP? Now things get interesting!"

As Gundham excused his way through the crowd, he could hear Espa shouting, "Is there no one here that wishes to challenge me, the psychic duelist, Espa Roba?"

"How about me?" Gundham asked, stepping forward out into the open.

"You?" Espa Roba asked.

"Indeed," Gundham asked. "I am the world renown beast tamer whose skills were forged in the fiery pits of Hell! I! Am GUNDHAM TANAKA! And I am the man who will one day rule this world!"

"You claim to be hellspawn, what utter nonsense," Espa scoffed.

"You discredit my statements so easily, yet you claim to have psychic powers?" Gundham questioned.

"My abilities are real compared to…whatever it is you claim to have," Espa said dismissively. "How many locator cards are we wagering?"

"I have two with me."

Espa grinned from ear to ear. "Then I shall wager two as well and relieving you of yours shall put me that much closer to the finals."

"Do not think you can treat me so carelessly, Esper, for you will soon find yourself with one foot in the grave," Gundham told him enthusiastically.

"It's Espa!" Espa corrected.

Gundham folded his arms, speaking calmly, "You are an esper, a young man with psychic powers." He glanced at Espa Roba. "I did not get your name wrong, Espa Roba."

"Whatever," Espa Roba said. "So, are we dueling?"

"We most certainly are!" Gundham declared with enough ham to cause cholesterol trouble. "And I shall take the first move, to give your psychic powers a chance to warm up."

"How very gracious of you," Espa said insincerely as the two loaded their decks and activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" They shouted together.

A much larger crowd had begun to corral around Espa and Gundham's location. Duelists that had seen Espa's previous duels now stood in the same crowd with those who bore witness to Gundham's duel with Hifumi. To say it was the biggest crowd that had gathered since Yugi Vs Seeker would not have been inaccurate. There was a lot of hype going on in that audience as Gundham got the duel underway.

"My first move shall be, THIS! I combine the mighty Silver Fang with these Beast Fangs! Raising its attack to 1500 points." Placing the white wolf onto the battlefield combined with the magical beast fangs, a particularly aggressive looking Silver Fang leapt up onto the battlefield. "Make your first move, esper. I am eagerly awaiting the unveiling of your psychic powers," Gundham said with great enthusiasm.

Espa tapped two fingers to the front of his temples and began humming to himself. He then declared, "Oh Cosmic Forces lend me your strength, allow me to tap into your energies. Make me one with the psychic universe!"

Gundham furrowed his brow. _How strange, I can sense no altering of the natural forces of this world. Have his powers not warmed up yet? No, I would be able to detect trace amounts of their energies if that were the case. Or perhaps he needs no ethereal energy to activate his powers. A natural born psychic? Could such a thing truly exist?_

"I see all," Espa said and then pointed his finger directly at Gundham with a self-satisfied smirk. "And I see that you have the Feral Imp and plan to power it up next turn with Dark Energy."

Gundham's eyebrows raised in slight shock. _It's true I have those cards, even so…_ In Gundham's own warped view of the world, something about this situation seemed…off. Gundham believed he knew psychics or at least could feel psychic energy and he felt no such thing from Espa. Did Espa's powers come from within, or perhaps there was a more mundane explanation for his guess. Gundham braced himself, subconsciously folding his arms and laying his cards backs facing up against his arm.

Espa drew the top card of his deck. "If that's going to be your move, then I'll play a monster that would be stronger even than the Feral Imp and its dark powers. I play Gold Gadget!" Espa declared, unleashing a clockwork, gilded monster with 1700 attack points. "And thanks to its special ability, I'll play this too, My Biofalcon." A cyborg looking falcon that still had some of its fleshy bits visible. It too had 1700 attack points.

Gundham began to sweat. "This…cannot be."

"Go, Gold Gadget, destroy his Silver Fang!" Espa declared, palm outstretched. Gold Gadget leapt forward and punched Silver Fang in the jaw, destroying it and reducing Gundham's life points down to 3800. "And now, Biofalcon, attack Gundham directly!"

Biofalcon swooped in and clawed at Gundham's chest. Gundham did not flinch when the bird came in, but buckled and staggered backwards after being assaulted. His lifepoints dropped to 2100.

"Feel free to give up any time, Gundham. My machine monsters will crush you with the aid of my almighty psychic powers."

Gundham made an indiscernible noise.

Espa assumed Gundham was about to cry. "Is the big bad, Gundham Tanaka already lost his will to continue. One little scratch and I've got you reeling."

However, Gundham was not crying. He was, in actuality, laughing. He picked his head up and continued to cackle like mad. "Amusing, very amusing!" Gundham declared enthusiastically. "So indeed, your powers are just as they were foretold in the scriptures of hell!"

Even Espa was taken aback by Gundham's antics. _…What?_

Gundham, arms folded and eyes closed, was smirking. "It appears that if I wish to defeat you, then I must use my _own_ powers." One arm raised and fingers clutched, the other down at his side, two fingers extended and holding his cards, Gundham shouted. "COME MY FOUR DARK DEVAS OF DESTRUCTION! Sun-D! Jum-P! Maga-Z! And Cham-P! It's time for us to face this foe together!"

From out of Gundham's coat, four fuzzy hamsters appeared, crawling all over his body.

"Hamsters?" Espa was completely confused.

Gundham folded his arms again as Cham-P, Gundham's biggest and most fluffy hamster, positioned himself on Gundham's wrist right next to Gundham's cards. The other three made themselves comfortable so that they could see his whole hand, San-D in particular sitting on the edge Gundham's left shoulder.

Gundham still looked amused. "It appears that even with your psychic powers you cannot tell the difference between a mere hamster and a hellfire guardian!" Gundham shouted. "This is but their sleeping form as you will see soon enough. It's my draw now, and with it a new wind is about to blow across this duel, Esper!"

So that Gundham could remain rooted in place, Maga-Z drew the card for him, earning a few awws and giggles from the girls in the crowd. Espa didn't know if he should cry foul for outside help, but he was hardly one to talk with his siblings up on a building spying on Gundham's hand. And even then, could pets even be considered outside help?

Espa then received unsettling news from said brothers. "What? What do you mean you can't see what he just drew?" He snapped in the angriest whisper he could muster. "The Hamsters?!"

"Is something the matter, Esper?" Gundham asked.

Espa growled, "No."

Gundham looked pleased as punch. "Allow me to guess, your psychic powers are being stifled by my _own_ powers."

"What _powers_?" Espa asked. "You have _hamsters. Hamsters!_ " He exclaimed.

Espa's lack of understanding didn't seem to bother Gundham in the slightest. He struck his signature pose, his hamsters repositioning themselves within seconds accordingly, "The powers I've possessed for years," he said as a glint of fire could be seen in his right eye, "The powers of HELL! I play this! My Berserk Gorilla!" Gundham declared, playing a fuzzy, reddish primate with temper issues. "And next, I'll play my Poison Fangs magic card!" Gundham declared, activating the continuous spell.

Espa was, once again, confused. "Poison Fangs? Where did that come from? I thought you had another Beast Fangs in your hand."

Gundham cackled. "Oh? Do thine own powers deceive you? It would appear the ethereal plane is playing tricks on you." Gundham chuckled in amusement as he prepared to attack. "But as for me, my powers never deceive me! GO MY GORILLA! DESTROY HIS BIOFALCON!"

Charging forward, Berserk Gorilla slammed both of its fists down onto Espa's falcon, destroying it. Espa's life points were reduced to 3700.

"And thanks to Poison Fangs, you lose an additional 500 life points," Gundham said with what passed as cheerfully for him.

Espa's life points were now at 3200.

"So you took off a chunk of my life points, big deal. Even _if_ my psychic powers are being jammed by your occult powers, I can still duel without them!" _Ugh, as if this guy needs an ego boost, but I have to keep up the routine or else..._ Trailing off his train of thought, Espa drew the top card from his deck. "Your monster is toast. I sacrifice Gold Gadget in order to play Jinzo!"

"The bane of all trap cards! My Berserk Gorilla..." Gundham said, he and his hamsters looking distraught.

"Go! Jinzo! Cyber Energy Shock! Eliminate his Berserk Gorilla!"

With a simple blast of psychic energy, Jinzo obliterated Berserk Gorilla and dropped Gundham's down to 1700.

"Impressive, most impressive," Gundham said, truly enjoying this battle of the supernatural. "You have been leading this duel from the very start. Then it appears I must raise my power level even more!" Gundham then began shouting unceremoniously, somehow creating a darkened aura around him as his hamsters stuck by Gundham's shoulders, chattering by his ears.

 _What the hell is this guy doing?_ Espa asked, still confused.

Gundham stopped shouting and the mysterious aura disappeared as he chuckled to himself, the hamsters returning to their original positions. "I've figured out your trick, you cur!" Gundham held his hands up in a kung-fu pose. "Your powers are limited only to what I have in my hand, or so my furry friends inform me."

Espa gasped. _Did…did he figure it out? No, it's probably just intuition. And very dangerous intuition at that._

"But there is no way you could possibly know what lies in my deck," Gundham said as he drew the top card off of his deck, "So let me show you…" Both of Gundham's eyes flashed with fire. "WHAT TRUE POWER IS ALL ABOUT! I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards!" Gundham drew the two top cards off his deck: Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Graceful Charity. "And next I think I shall play Graceful Charity. Now I can draw three _more_ cards as long as I discard two. And I think I will discard my Feral Imp and my Dark Energy magic card which you so eloquently deduced was in my hand." Gundham began laughing again. "But with my powers raised to fifty, no SIXTY percent, you could not hope to tell my strategy now!"

Espa could hear his younger brother through the device in his ear. "He's right! I can't see his cards with the way he's holding them and we didn't get a good look at them as he drew them."

Espa only growled in response. He had a right mind to pull the device out and pocket it.

Gundham then shouted at the top of his lungs. "SO NOW I USE POLYMERIZATION TO FUSE GAZELLE THE KING OF MYTHICAL BEASTS WITH BERFOMET TO CREATE CHIMERA THE FLYING MYTHICAL BEAST!"

The two-headed, winged, tan furred monstrosity appeared. Gundham laughed and laughed as it took to the field.

"What are you laughing about?" Espa demanded to know. "That monster isn't nearly strong enough to fight Jinzo!" The difference in attack points were clear cut: 2400 to 2100.

"Perhaps not," Gundham admitted, "But this turn it cannot attack." He chuckled. "Next turn though who knows? And just to keep you guessing I play the last card in my hand face-down on the field. Make your move, Espa Roba and behold the dark powers laden within my deck." Gundham seemed positively thrilled with the situation with the way he seemed to be chuckling.

 _He's bluffing,_ Espa thought, jaw slack, _Trap cards are useless against Jinzo. It's probably some kind of magic card to boost Chimera's attack points. But which one? There are so many in duel monsters_. Espa gnashed his teeth and declared as he drew the top card from his deck. "Your magic card won't save you. I play this, Amplifier!" A cybernetic helmet appeared on Jinzo's head. "Now Jinzo's attack points increase by 500 and with every turn his attack points will increase another 300. In other words, your monster shall join Silver Fang in the pits of hell!" Espa declared, index finger raised to the sky. He then pointed it at Chimera. "Now go, Jinzo! Destroy his Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!"

"FOOL! Activate face-down magic card! My Wild Nature's Release!" Gundham declared. Wild Nature's Release was a magic card that gave a monster all of the defense points it had as attack points, but at the end of the turn, the monster would be destroyed."

"What? Noooo!" Espa shouted.

Gundham laughed. "I'm afraid it's all over for poor Jinzo." Chimera's attack points surged to 3900. "Go, my beast! Annihilate his monster with Rampaging Charge!"

Power surging and state of mind berserk thanks to Gundham's magic card, Chimera was unaffected by Jinzo's cyber blast and tore him to shreds, ripping his head and part of his torso clean off as it rushed past Espa Roba like the wind, only to vanish.

Espa's life points dropped down to 2200 as the wind knocked him on his backside.

"And since a beast monster damaged your life points," Gundham said, "Poison Fangs activates and you lose another 500 life points!"

Espa's life points reduced again to 1700. The two duelists were now dead even.

"Fortunately for you," Gundham exposited. "Due to Wild Nature's Release's overwhelming power, my monster will be destroyed at the end of this turn, but because I am defusing Chimera, I will get to pick to keep one of its heads. Tell me Esper, in this situation, which monster do you think I will choose?"

Espa sat on the ground, his jaw slack. He was quite perplexed by Gundham's inquiry. _He's…asking for my psychic intuition? Does that mean he doesn't know the truth?_ With everything that had happened, Espa just couldn't believe that Gundham hadn't figured things out by now. _I…I don't understand._

Gundham became slightly annoyed with the lull in the action. "Surely your psychic powers are not so jammed as to not answer a simple question, Esper."

Espa then had an epiphany. _He doesn't have any power at all. He's just like me, but unlike me, he believes in his powers not for personal gain, but for sheer spectacle. I don't really know why and…_ Espa got up from off the ground, _I don't really know if he understands that my powers don't exist, but…_ Espa looked at the crowd that had gathered, _Gundham…you see the people gathered here and you're acting in a manner only to entertain the crowd. Everyone came here to see a show and you're giving one to them. Your so-called occult powers vs my psychic powers, you truly believe this duel to be that sort of spectacle, or at least, if you don't believe, you want the crowd to believe._ Espa was deeply moved. He clenched a fist, angry with himself. _I can't believe I resorted to cheating despite my skill just to prove myself._ Espa looked directly at his opponent. _I want to be more like you, Gundham, someone who doesn't care what others think, someone who can have such confidence in their abilities that they can use their inner power to make others believe in it. Starting now, Gundham Tanaka,_ Espa said as he grinned manically and folded his arms, _I shall follow in your footsteps. For my brothers!_

Chuckling, Espa, put two fingers against his left temple and pointed the other at Gundham. "I say you will pick Gazelle and in attack position no less."

"Correct!" Gundham declared. "It would appear your psychic abilities function beyond my hand in some capacity, I am most impressed!"

Espa's brother that was holding the binoculars was slightly confused. "What's Espa doing?"

His sibling with the headset was just as confused. "I don't know." He radioed to Espa. "Hey, big brother, what's going on?"

Espa chuckled to himself and then cackled in a manner befitting his opponent. He then spoke both answering the question and seeming to be talking to Gundham at the same time, "From here on out, my psychic powers are just as much part of this spectacle as your own, Gundham Tanaka! But even if they're being smothered by your hellspawn powers, I will not lose this duel!"

Gundham was excited by this declaration. "Good! Good! Show me your _true_ power, Espa Roba! I am truly enjoying the challenge you are providing!"

Espa's brother was dumbfounded. "Did…did our big brother really start to believe he has psychic powers?"

Espa's other helpful brother said, "But this works though. Even if we don't help him, Espa's still an amazing duelist. If he keeps up the routine in another way then that's even better! He doesn't have to cheat to win."

"You can do it, big brother!" Espa heard from the inside of his earpiece.

He smiled to himself as he said calmly, "Since I know your plan and I haven't played a monster yet, I'll play this one in face-down defense mode," Espa said, slapping it onto the duel disk. _I'm going to go with my best intuition and understanding of the game. That Chimera maneuver had to be pure luck to draw the right cards, in which case..._ Something pulsed within Espa. _Wh-what's this feeling...it's...it's as if I feel...powerful...some kind of force...dwelling within me..._

"You seem to be feeling it," Gundham said, sounding pleased, "The natural energy coursing through this world. Well, can you feel its power? The power of your fighting spirit?"

 _This must be what he's feeling, this natural, raw instinct. His must be like that of a hunter, but mine_ … Espa chuckled. "I predict that you will draw a monster card with 5 or 6 stars and then sacrifice your Gazelle to play it in order to destroy mine. So I planned to play mine in defense mode to protect my life points," Espa declared. _And that's not all I plan to protect,_ Espa thought, thinking of his brothers.

"Very well, Esper. Let's see how that psychic intuition holds up," Gundham said as Espa's turn ended. "First, Chimera is destroyed, and Gazelle takes its place." Gazelle appeared on the battlefield. "Next, I draw." Gundham laughed when he saw what was in his hand. "I don't know how you did it, Esper, but you were correct, I did indeed draw a 6-star monster. And now I sacrifice my Gazelle to play this: My BEAST OF TALWAR!" A giant green monster carrying two _enormous_ sabers with blue wings appeared. "In spite of its name, my Beast of Talwar is actually a _fiend_ type monster," Gundham stated. "Now, go my fiendish friend, destroy that face-down monster!"

Beast of Talwar slashed at Espa's monster, splitting a turtle wearing a UFO as a shell in half.

"You destroyed my UFO turtle," Espa Roba said. "That allows me to summon a monster with a fire attribute from my deck in attack position! And I choose this one: Giga Tech Wolf!" A wolf with machine parts attached to it appeared on the battlefield.

"Impressive choice," Gundham said, calmly, only to grin widely, striking his signature pose, "But next turn it will be annihilated by my Beast of Talwar."

Espa drew the top card of his deck. "The psychic forces tell me that's likely, which is why I'm playing alongside it, my Reflect Bounder in attack mode." A mirror faceted monster wearing a red a red cape appeared. It had 1700 hundred attack points.

Gundham was all too familiar with the monster from middle school. "Ah, I see, playing a monster I cannot destroy with greater power using your Giga Tech Wolf as bait. Most impressive."

Espa smirked. "Glad to see you understand my strategy." He then declared. "I switch Giga Tech Wolf to defense mode." Espa's wolf crouched and lowered its head, its cybernetic parts forming a cross shield in front of its head. "Make your move."

"But of course!" Gundham declared and laughed at what he drew. "It appears fortune still favors me. Activate Card of Demise. Now I draw as long until I am holding 5 cards in my hand as long as I discard my whole hand five turns later. It is a gamble to say the least, but it will be well worth the price to pay!"

Gundham looked at the cards in his hand after drawing them: Twin-Headed Wolf, another Dark Energy, Megamorph, Versago the Destroyer and his favorite monster, the almighty Summoned Skull.

Gundham was ecstatic, cackling once more. "I must have some foul demon watching over me for I have drawn the cards to seal your fate, Esper. First, I play Twin-headed Wolf in attack mode." A wolf with a green, furry body and two pink heads with red eyes appeared on the field. "Next, I shall equip it with my Dark Energy magic card, raising its attack points to 1800." The wolf received a foul red aura around it, howling with one head while the other looked at it and growled.

"Big deal, you can't destroy my Reflect Bounder without wiping out all of your life points," Espa stated.

"I won't need to do that this turn," Gundham said. "After all, waiting is part of any duel. Now go my Twin-headed Wolf! Annihilate his Giga Tech Wolf and rid it from the battlefield! Show it why dark organic matter is stronger any than steel!"

Twin-Headed Wolf charged and tore apart Giga Tech Wolf with its powerful jaws, sending the monster right to Espa's graveyard. "It is your move now, Esper."

"Very well," Espa said and drew the top card of his deck. "I play Pot of Greed so I can draw two-cards." Espa Roba smirked as he saw the two new cards in his hand. "Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring Jinzo back from the Graveyard." The formidable trap destroyer reappeared on the battlefield. And after that, I sacrifice Reflect Bounder so that I can play this card, my Machine King!" A towering thickly built, red robot appeared. It had 2200 attack points. "And Machine King's special ability is one any machine user is familiar with. "It gets an extra 100 attack points for every machine monster on the field, including itself." Machine King's attack power increased to 2400. "But that's not all, I also activate this magic card, Machine Conversion Factory and I add it to Jinzo!" A bunch of machines, wires and power tools surrounded Jinzo and brought its attack power up to 2700, disappearing and leaving his armor with a sleek, chrome coloring. "And now to bring truth to the vision I foresaw last turn. Jinzo! Attack! Destroy Beast of Talwar! Cyber Energy Shock!"

A red laser blasted outward and annihilated Beast of Talwar, bringing Gundham's life points down to 1400. "And now, Machine King, attack! Destroy Twin-Headed Wolf!" Gundham's life points dropped all the way down to 800.

Espa chuckled. "You're down to less than a thousand life points and I have two strong monsters on the field. This duel's over!" Espa declared. "I really must thank you Gundham, thanks to you I've awakened my psychic powers to a whole new level, but that does not mean I will show you any mercy."

However, Gundham wasn't distraught or defensive. He was, once again, chuckling happily.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Tell me, Esper, what do you see your chances of winning as?" Gundham asked.

"One hundred percent. You can't make a comeback with only 800 life points, no monsters and only three cards in your hand!

"Then I must be rather skilled indeed for I intend to overturn your prediction with RAW POWER!"

"You're crazy!" Espa exclaimed. It had to be said. He couldn't keep it withheld anymore.

"That I might be!" Gundham declared, taking the insult in stride, "But you have to be a little addled to challenge an esper in the first place! My draw!" Gundham drew the top card off of his deck. "Excellent," he said with a small smile, "Just what I needed. I play Pot of Avarice! Now I shuffle my Gazelle, my Berfomet, my Twin-Headed Wolf, my Beast of Talwar _and_ my Feral Imp from my graveyard into my deck and draw two cards." Gundham drew the top two cards off of his deck. He let out that over the top signature laugh of his. "Splendid, simply splendid. I have drawn _precisely_ the cards I need to take you down. First! I activate Polymerization to fuse together my Summoned Skull and use Versago the Destroyer as a substitute for the long sought after Red-Eyes Black Dragon to CREATE! BLACK! SKULL! DRAGON!"

The powerful, veiny, fiendish, horned, and aggressive looking behemoth of a winged dragon with 3200 attack points emerged onto the field.

"So you made a powerful fusion monster," Espa said, throwing a hand to the side, "Am I supposed to be impressed? Your monster can't attack this turn and even if it could, I still have plenty of cards I can draw so that Jinzo can destroy it!"

"Sorry to disappoint you esper, but there will not _be_ a next turn for I have these!" Gundham shouted, showcasing two magic cards. Espa recognized them by the pictures.

"Megamorph and Quick Attack!"

"CORRECT!" Gundham roared. "And since I have less life points than you, the power of my Black Skull Dragon is doubled and with Quick Attack it can attack RIGHT! NOW!" Black Skull Dragon, DESTROY HIS JINZO! MOLTEN FIREBALLS!"

A heated meteorite began to form in the back of Black Skull Dragon's throat as it flew a bit into the air and unleashed a barrage of meteorites unto Jinzo as the monster braced for impact, being annihilated by 6400 attack points of sheer raw power.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Espa Roba shouted, blinded by the bright light of Gundham's attack as Jinzo was destroyed and his life points became 0.

"YOU LOSE!" Gundham declared.

Espa dropped to his knees. He could hear the whispers and heckling from the audience members.

"What a fraud," He heard one person say. "He was so sure of himself, but he lost. Some psychic he is."

"He's just a loser.

"Loser!"

"No…I can't…" Espa said in distraught as he balled his fists on the ground. "Losing…is not…an option," he said, getting choked up.

Gundham's shadow suddenly loomed over him. Espa figured he was here to rub it in and then demand Jinzo and his rightfully earned two locator cards.

However, Gundham seemed to be a graceful winner as he said to Espa, "Get up from off the ground, esper."

"Huh?" Espa said, looking up at Gundham.

Gundham stood by his lonesome, his hamsters having retreated into his coat. "Defeat is not the end," he said. "Though the cosmic forces did not favor you this day, truly they will shine upon you in another duel. Redouble your efforts, esper," Gundham said and gave Espa a smile of pride. "You fought an honorable duel, though it's true your powers lacked in comparison to my own. But to that I say, train harder and harness your true power. And when you are ready, challenge me again, for I am the one and the only, GUNDHAM TANAKA, THE MAN WHO WILL SOMEDAY RULE THIS WORLD!"

Espa was one part confused, the other part comforted. Gundham was trying to encourage him. He wasn't pitying him or rubbing things in his face. Espa was just in utter awe. Once more he was inspired by Gundham. The man was talking about powers he _clearly did not have_ , but he believed in them regardless and he believed in Espa. Despite winning, he still saw Espa as someone worthy of his respect.

 _I thought winning meant everything that there was no point in continuing if I ever lost. But Gundham, you've shown me another path._ Espa hung his head. _I am forever in your debt._

"You still have a single locator card, do you not?" Gundham asked rhetorically.

"Huh?"

Gundham seemed to smirk. "I believe that our paths are destined to cross again." Gundham declared down to Espa with pride. "Now, pick yourself up off the ground and hold your head up with pride, Espa Roba! Hand over your Jinzo now and I shall see you in the finals later!"

Espa stood up, still awestruck by Gundham's courtesy and respect. He'd even got Espa's hecklers to shut their mouths. "You…believe in my power?" he asked Gundham.

"I believe in your belief of your power," Gundham answered. "Just as I believe in my own power. Do not despair over this defeat, use it to make yourself stronger."

"But...without Jinzo, what can I...?" Espa began to ask. He had Machine King, sure, but Jinzo was his ace. Its trap card annihilating abilities gave him a serious advantage.

Gundham glanced aside down an alleyway. "There should still be a few card shops open even with the Battle City tournament going on. I recommend visiting a few. You may find the answer there. After all, does one card make a deck, no matter how powerful?" Gundham let loose an almost evil grin. "A deck is many up of over 40 components, one card alone is not enough. Look at this duel for example. I won using no less than five cards in a combination to win the duel in a victory brought about by the will of causality. So, I'll say it again, pick yourself up, Esper and rebuild yourself. Make that psychic power you claim to have your own. For I, GUNDHAM TANAKA, believe in you!"

The sun reflected behind Gundham, casting a light and shadow on Espa Roba and renewing his doubtful heart with purpose. He wiped the tears away from the corner of his eyes. "Well, if that's the case, then I'll take what you taught me today and become a better duelist." Espa handed over three items to Gundham. "Here, Jinzo and three locator cards."

"Much obliged, esper," Gundham said. "Jinzo's power will assist me when necessary. Now then, I bid thee, farewell." Gundham took his spoils of war, spun on his heel and walked away, his scarf billowing in the breeze.

"So dreamy!" a few girls cooed, several running up to Gundham and asking for autographs, crowding him practically.

"Back! Back you she-devils! Even power such as mine cannot handle this much feminine overflow at once!"

Espa could only chuckle to himself as he observed Gundham's predicament. He then noticed all the duelists staring at him. "Well, the duel's over!" He declared. "But I can still take any of you on! Who's brave enough to challenge me?" Many duelists fled the area, but a few stuck around to challenge Espa in succession. _Gundham,_ Espa thought as he began another duel, _I'm going to use what you taught me and rebuilt myself. I'm going to go straight for the Battle City finals! Nay, I'll win the whole championship!_ "I just have to believe in myself!" Espa declared as Machine King tore apart his opponent's monster.

* * *

After calming down the crowd of women with autographs and requests to feel his scarf and pet his hamsters, Gundham was once again alone and on the road, looking at the four locator cards he now had stuffed into his coat when they were not out. _I now have four of the six items required to participate in the finals._ He remembered his promise with Sonia. _Hmm, I wonder if the Dark Queen is as successful as I am right now._

* * *

"Oh dear," Sonia said in a part of town with high rising buildings and very little sunshine, "I'm afraid I've become lost." She looked around at her surroundings before glancing down and putting a finger against her chin to figure out what to do next. _This city is so big and I've spent more time sightseeing than I have dueling_. Sonia looked down at her two locator cards and the rare card she earned from her last duel: Maha Vailo. _How unfortunate,_ Sonia thought, _That though this is a powerful card, only one of the cards in my deck will work with it. It is a shame I do not own an Axe of Despair or a Malevolent Nuzzler. Cards like that would surely help me right now. Perhaps I could double back to the school and trade with Fuyuhiko. I do recall he had one._ _Oh, but how do I get back to the school?_

As Sonia walked around unfamiliar street signs with everything in the area looking the same, she walked past a restaurant with outdoors seating. Sitting in one of the chairs and drinking a bottle of brandy happened to be none other than the notorious Bandit Keith. After breaking free from Marik's control, Keith had been hospitalized for a few days, woke up and went right back to doing what he did best: cheating losers out of their money in underground duels in any shitty bar he could find.

When Sonia turned around the corner, she was one of the prettiest ladies Bandit Keith had ever laid eyes on. Keith chuckled to himself. _Ah, nothing goes better with a bottle of booze than some European cuisine._ Crass jackass that he was, Bandit Keith wolf whistled when Sonia was within range. It got her attention and caused her to turn around to look at him. Given she was European, Sonia had no context for Keith's behavior and simply thought he was trying to get his attention.

"Oh, hello there, sir," she said with a smile.

"Hello to you too there, toots," he said. "Why don't you have a seat?" he asked, grabbing the nearby chair and turning it around so that Sonia could sit down. "It just breaks my heart to see a pretty young thing like you walking around unattended. Sit down and let Bandit Keith buy you a drink, sweetheart."

Sonia smiled. "Oh you needn't worry about me," she said with a slight chuckle. She held up her duel disk attached to her arm. "I am in the middle of the Battle City tournament."

"No kidding," Bandit Keith said with an impressed smirk. "A beautiful woman that's also a duelist, who could ask for more?" He finished the bottle he'd been drinking from and then smashed it on the ground. "Whatdya say, babe? How about a duel against the intercontinental champ? If I win, we go on a date. If you win, you can take my rare card and my locator card AND I'll do you a favor if you ask." _Course, I ain't gonna lose to some floozy._

"Bandit Keith?" Sonia asked, puzzled a moment until she recognized the name. " _The_ Bandit Keith?" Sonia was a fan of all professional duelists across the seven seas from Kaiba, to Yugi, to Pegasus, and, yes, even Bandit Keith. He was like a celebrity to her. "It's a duel," Sonia said, her eyes shining with brilliance. She then flexed her arm and squeezed her bicep. "But I must warn you, I am not a woman with flexible legs!"

Keith got the euphemism, but shrugged it off. "Yeah, whatever. Get out your deck and let's do this."

Sonia readied her Duel Disk and Bandit Keith did the same. "Let's duel!" they declared together and the back alley brawl officially began.

* * *

 **(A/N: Aaaaaaand, cutting it there. Next chapter should be pretty short with** _ **just**_ **Sonia's duel with Keith. I'll explain more about the matchup after its over next chapter, but first let's talk about Gundham and Espa. I chose the matchup simply because the opportunity was too good to pass up with Gundham's delusions mixing well with Espa's fraudulence. I also thought it a great opportunity to do more with Espa Roba's character. I also thought it would be hilarious to have Gundham's hamsters coincidentally blocking the view of Gundham's cards through the spot where Espa's brothers were spying on Espa's opponents. It was also a good way to show just how good of a deck Gundham has. Don't you worry, we have not seen the last of Espa in this fanfic. And yes, I am aware how strong I made the Ho Yay with these two. Y'all can shut up about that.**

 **Anyway, next chapter you'll all get to see what Sonia can do. Whether or not that will be enough to take down the intercontinental champ, well that remains to be seen. I mean, no matter who of Hope's Peak gets knocked out of the tournament, this is only the beginning. There will be other arcs and other duels. It's anyone's game…unless it's Yugi. If Yugi's dueling, it's a safe bet that he's got the duel in the bag XD.**

 **But for now, that's all folks. As always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	9. The Power of a Princess

**(A/N: It's a showdown not to be missed. Sonia Nevermind Vs Bandit Keith. Do note that I don't like the dub's change from Revolver Dragon to Barrel Dragon. F**k you 4kids censorship. Any chance I can get to subvert that shit I will. Now, let's go!)**

* * *

Bandit Keith and Sonia stood a comfortable distance away from each other, the restaurant Keith had been drinking at off to one side, with a tall building to Keith's right with Sonia standing dead center in a four-way intersection. The two had just declared their readiness to duel and Sonia was ready to kick things off.

"Since I am both a challenger and a princess," Sonia said, "I shall start things off. And I shall play Shining Angel in attack mode." Sonia's monster appeared. It was a fairy with glowing, orange wings and a blue tunic. "I turn the duel over to you, Mr. Keith," Sonia smiled.

Bandit Keith smirked with a smug grin. "A girl playing with girly cards. This duel will be over in record time. I draw." He looked at his hand. "I play this, Mechanical Chaser, in attack mode!" A monster with a round torso, spear in one hand, crooked, bendy second hand and a third appendage sticking out of the base of its torso appeared. It had 1850 attack points. "And I'll equip it with Machine Conversion Factory, raising its attack points up to 2150." Mechanical Chaser was given a tune-up as its body was covered in tools, wires and gadgetry and it was given a shiny, chrome coating. "And now, Mechanical Chaser attack! Mechanical spear strike!"

"Aaagh!" Sonia yelped as Mechanical Chaser destroyed her monster, reducing her life points down to 3250.

Bandit Keith chuckled. "Clapping won't bring _that_ fairy back to life," he said.

"Perhaps, but you have activated Shining Fairy's special ability," Sonia declared, arm outstretched. "When he's destroyed I may play any one of my monsters in my deck into attack position that is a light monster with 1500 attack points or less and I choose Queen's Knight."

"Bid deal," Bandit Keith barked. "You can't destroy Mechanical Chaser with that card!"

"Perhaps not, but do not underestimate the power of a princess," Sonia said with a confident smile.

"Oh I won't, _princess,_ " Bandit Keith said with a smirk.

"You'd do best to correct your condescending tone," Sonia said politely. "I can forgive ignorance, but I actually am foreign royalty. I'm Princess Sonia Nevermind from the country of Novoselic."

"Never heard of it," Keith said. "Sounds made up."

"Silence! I will not have you dishonor my home land," Sonia said in a commanding tone.

Keith sweated for a moment, finding it impossible to say anything more, but at the same time unable to bring himself to apologize. "Just make your move."

"I shall," Sonia said.

* * *

"You fix that TV yet?" Nekomaru asked. "We're missing the tournament."

"Hey, I'm not the one that somehow got grape juice all over the circuit board and tried to cover it up with duct tape and panic so get off my back, will ya?" Kazuichi snapped.

"Seriously, cut him some slack, at least he's doing more than complain about it," Mahiru said, giving Kazuichi some actual words of encouragement. "But seriously, are you almost done?"

"Just about, actually," Kazuichi said and closed the panel. "There, should be good as new. Who's got the remote?"

"I-I do," Mikan said.

"Well," Kazuichi said, coming out from around the TV. "Fire this sucker up and let's watch us some duels."

Eyes closed and pointing the remote at the TV, Mikan nervously hit the power button. The TV came to life, but it was unfocused a little. "Eek! I'm sorry, I broke it!" Mikan exclaimed.

"No, no, it's not broken," Kazuichi said. "Here, lemme see that a sec." Mikan handed the remote to her classmates.

With a few button presses, the image was crisp and clear and the spectators of Class 77-B were rewarded with a menu screen along with a duel happening in the upper left corner, though it wasn't involving any pro-duelists or anyone in their class.

"A menu screen?" Mahiru said interrogatively.

"Guess you can pick from the duels that are currently going on to see who's dueling and where," Nekomaru said. "KaibaCorp sure knows how to let folks at home check up on the action."

"Let's see if anyone in our class is dueling." Using the up and down keys on the remote, Kazuichi scrolled through the active duels, which were in order from last started to newest started. At the tippy top, Gundham Vs Espa Roba was listed as just finishing in Gundham's favor.

"Looks like Gundham's doing well," Nekomaru said. "I don't see anyone else from our class though."

"You don't think they lost already, do you?" Mahiru asked.

"No way, our classmates are way tough!" Akane exclaimed. "I mean, it's a game right. That's like, Chiaki's forte. I'll bet she's already on her way to the finals!"

"K-Kazuichi, l-look!" Mikan stuttered.

Towards the bottom read the name: Sonia Nevermind.

"Miss Sonia's dueling? This I gotta see!" Kazuichi selected the duel being viewed as the menu bar shrunk to the side and Sonia's duel blew up onto most of the screen.

"Who's that guy?" Mahiru asked, watching as Queen's Knight was summoned to the field.

Kazuichi let out a rather horrified scream.

"What's wrong with you?" Fuyuhiko said, entering the room. "A big rat run across your foot or something?"

"Fuyuhiko, Peko, you guys are back already?" Mahiru asked.

Meanwhile, on the television, Sonia was playing Pot of Greed and drawing two more cards.

"We challenged Joey Wheeler one at a time and we lost," Peko said. "We are unfortunately eliminated."

"Well then, why not have a loser's compensation and chow down to a home-cooked meal?" Teruteru suggested. "We were just about to watch Sonia duel against a rather intense looking gentleman," he said with blood dribbling out of his nose.

Fuyuhiko walked into the center of the room. "Huh? That ain't no gentleman! That's the intercontinental champion, Bandit Keith!"

"You know that guy?" Mahiru asked.

"Heard of him, actually," Fuyuhiko admitted. "He's one of the best duelists in the west. What the hell is Sonia _thinking_?"

"That's what I want to know!" Kazuichi exclaimed. "We gotta go give her our support."

"Yeah, okay," Mahiru said, putting a hand on her temple. "And where exactly are you rushing off to, o dashing knight?"

"Ah…" Kazuichi started only to stop and sigh.

Mahiru let out a deep sigh. "That's what I thought."

"Oh, I hope Sonia will be okay," Mikan said, hands clenched together in worry.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Nekomaru said.

"How can we not worry?" Kazuichi barked.

"Well for starters look at the field," Nekomaru said as Sonia had finished summoning King's Knight and was now special summoning Jack's Knight to the field. "Not to mention, I was worried about Sonia too when I heard she wanted to participate in the tournament. Do you know what she said to me?"

" _Oh it's all right, Nekomaru. Among the ladies of the royal Novoselic court, I'm actually the best duelist amongst us all."_

"Huh," Kazuichi said, rather surprised, but also reassured.

"So why don't we keep our support from here. I'm sure Sonia knows we're all behind her anyway." Nekomaru then laughed. "Besides, if she loses we can comfort her with all of this delicious food!"

"Have as much as you'd like," Teruteru said. "And if anyone wants, I can always whip up more."

Thinking Kazuichi looked at Sonia's duel with apprehension and faith. _Come on, Miss Sonia. You can win. Show this Bandit Keith character that you're the best there is._

* * *

Back on site at the duel, Sonia had just finished summoning Jack's Knight. "And what exactly do you plan to do with those monsters?" Bandit Keith asked.

"I play to fuse them together!" Sonia declared.

"You what?" Bandit declared. Fusing Jack's Knight, King's Knight and Queen's Knight? Was that even possible.

Sonia sure seemed to think so. "I play Polymerization to fuse King's Knight, Queen's Knight and Jack's Knight together to create: Arcana Knight Joker!"

With a twirl and a shower of violet petals and playing cards, a knight garbed in all black with purple hair appeared. He had golden pauldrons and carried a longsword in his right hand with a buckler on his left arm. He had 3800 attack points and 2500 defense points.

Bandit Keith's jaw went slack. "You gotta be kidding me."

"And that is not all," Sonia said. "I shall also play my Quick Attack magic card, which allows me to attack immediately."

"Ah crap!" Bandit Keith declared.

"Go my Arcana Knight Joker!" Sonia declared. "Destroy Mechanical Chaser!"

Taking his sword in both of his hands, Arcana Knight Joker leapt at Mechanial Chaser with a spinning slash, cutting it in half and destroying it. Bandit Keith's life points fell all the way to 2350, giving Sonia a significant lead.

* * *

"All right, Miss Sonia! And against the Intercontinental Champ no less!" Kazuichi declared.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet," Fuyuhiko said. "I guarantee Bandit Keith still has a few tricks up his sleeve either figuratively or literally."

* * *

"As they say in Duel Monsters," Sonia said to Bandit Keith. "It is your move."

"Sure thing, Sweet Heart," Bandit Keith said, recovering from his earlier setback, mentally. "And I'm summoning one monster in face-down defense mode. Then I'm throwing one card face-down on the field. Go ahead, toots, show me your stuff."

"As you wish," Sonia said and drew the top card of her deck. "I play Mystic Space Typhoon, which destroys your face-down card." Bandit Keith's face-down card turned out to be Mirror Force. He braced for impact as the typhoon carried it away and destroyed it. "Hmm," Sonia said, slightly troubled. "I would not expect the intercontinental champ to play with such tricks, but I suppose when you are pushed into a corner you make novice mistakes." With a twinkle in her eye, Sonia declared, "And now, Arcana Knight Joker, attack!"

Bandit Keith smirked when his Cyber Jar was destroyed by Sonia's monster.

"Ah, not Cyber Jar!" Sonia exclaimed in fright.

"That's right!" Bandit Keith declared with a shit eating grin. "And because of its special ability your Arcana Knight is toast!"

Sonia's Arcana Knight was destroyed. The two duelists then picked up the top five cards from their deck. Bandit Keith smirked. "Say hello to my Cyber Falcon, Giga Tech Wolf, Robotic Knight, and Ground Attacker Bugroth, all in defense mode!" Four machine monsters took to the field, each varying in degrees of attack and defense.

"It appears I can only play one monster," Sonia said, "My Darklord Nurse Reficule." A woman with purple hair, scary wings and covered in bandages appeared on the battlefield. It had 1400 attack points and 600 defense points.

"Well, them's the brakes then, sorry Princess," Bandit Keith said, insincerely.

"Oh, but who said I was done?" Sonia asked. "My Battle Phase continues and I shall destroy Ground Attacker Bugroth. My Nurse Reficule's 1400 attack points are enough to destroy its 1000 defense points."

"Aw, crud," Keith complained. He had played all his monsters in defense mode to protect his ailing life points. Oh well, _one_ monster wasn't too bad.

"And now that my Battle Phase is over, I shall follow up with this: Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards as long as I discard two."

"Okay, so what?" Bandit Keith asked. "You're gonna have to discard several cards at the end of your turn now."

"That suits me just fine for I activate the spell card Premature Burial, which lets me bring Darklord Superbia back from the graveyard to my field. It will cost me 800 life points, but that is a small price to pay," Sonia said as her life points fell to 2450.

A crow-looking creature with a red, bald head appeared. It had 2900 attack points.

"What the hell?" Bandit Keith shouted. "When did that thing go to the graveyard."

"Just now when I played Graceful Charity," Sonia said sweetly. "But that is not all, I shall also activate Darklord Superbia's special ability. When it is summoned from the graveyard, I get to call another fairy type monster from my graveyard back to my side of the field and I select the other card I discarded: my Darklord Edeh Arae. A fiendish looking fairy that had the face of Frankenstein's monster appeared on the battlefield. It had 2300 attack points and 2000 defense points. "Darklord Edeh Arae also has a special ability. If it was summoned from my graveyard, then when it attacks a monster in defense position, you still take life point damage equal to the difference in my monster's attack and your monster's defense."

"N-no!" Bandit Keith stuttered.

"And last, but certainly not least, I play Monster Reborn so that I can bring Arcana Knight Joker back to the field in attack position."

Sonia's monster appeared once more with its familiar fanfare.

"Next, I shall play one card face-down on the field and end my turn," Sonia said with a sweet smile. "Like this, I no longer need to discard anything from my hand."

* * *

"YEAH!" Kazuichi declared. "Go, Miss Sonia! Look at all those strong monsters."

"Get down from the desk, you're going to hurt yourself," Mahiru told him.

"And you're blocking the view," Hiyoko complained.

Nekomaru promptly picked up Kazuichi and placed his feet firmly on the ground.

"I wouldn't mind getting manhandled like that if you don't mind, Nekomaru," Teruteru said, but was bonked on the head by Peko with her bamboo sword by Fuyuhiko's silent order.

* * *

"I gotta admit," Bandit Keith said, trying to show that he wasn't completely shaking in his boots. "You took me by surprise with that move, lady, not good enough though." Bandit Keith grabbed Cyber Falcon and Giga Tech Wolf. "I summon Revolver Dragon!" A gigantic, all black machine with three revolvers attached to it—one on its head and the other two for arms—appeared on the battlefield. Bandit Keith then contemplated his next move. _That Arcana Knight Joker is something else. Because of its special ability, if I target it right now, she might be able to discard a monster card from her hand and save it. Best to play it safe._ "And I'm gonna target your Darklord Superbia with my Barrel Dragon's special ability. It has three barrels each chamber filled with either a blank or a live round and if two of those chambers are filled with live rounds, I can destroy it, no questions asked. Go Barrel Dragon! Attack!"

Barrel Dragon's chambers tumbled one slot forward as it fired all three of its guns, three live rounds coming out and utterly annihilating Darklord Superbia. Bandit Keith laughed. "Direct hit. Now how about an encore performance? But first, I'm switching my Robotic Knight into attack mode. And now, Revolver Dragon attack and destroy Darklord Edeh Arae!"

With three blasts from its guns, Barrel Dragon destroyed Sonia's monster, reducing her life points down to 2150.

"And that's not all, Robotic Knight, destroy her Darklord Nurse Reticule. Machine Gun Blitz attack!"

Robotic Knight unloaded its machine gun arm and destroyed Sonia's monster, bringing down her life points to 1950. Bandit Keith laughed in a mocking manner. "And after you worked so hard to get your monsters on the field."

Distraught, Sonia said, "I must say, you did take me by surprise." She steeled her willpower and gave Bandit Keith her toughest look. "But I have not given up."

"Whatever, it's your turn," he told her, "But not before I play one card face-down on the field."

"Okay!" Sonia declared. She drew the top card of her deck. "First I shall play my Royal Knight in attack mode." Sonia played a monster with 1300 attack points that was all white with wings, carried a sword and had a humanoid shape. "And next, I shall equip it with Cestus of Dalga. Now when my Royal Knight destroys a monster, I gain life points equal to the damage dealt and that is on top of Royal Knight's special ability for when he destroys a monster, I gain life points equal to that monster's defense points. Oh! And Cestus of Dalga also raises my monster's attack power by 500 points. So now it is strong enough to destroy Robotic Knight."

"Next, go my Arcana Joker Knight, destroy Revolver Dragon!" Sonia declared.

"I don't think so!" Bandit Keith shouted, "I activate my face-down card: Block Attack to switch your monster to defense mode!"

"Sorry, but I'm discarding one magic card from my hand to negate your magic card's effect, allowing my attack to continue."

 _Ugh,_ Bandit Keith groaned inwardly. _It was worth a shot._

"Now, Arcana Knight, destroy Mr. Keith's Revolver Dragon!"

With a spinning, leaping sword slash, Bandit Keith's monster was destroyed and his life points fell down to 1150.

"And now, Royal Knight attacks and destroys Robotic Knight."

"This can't be!" Bandit Keith declared as Sonia's Royal Knight destroyed his machine. "I might actually lose?!" His life points fell to 950 and Sonia's life points climbed all the way to 3950, practically putting her at full strength.

"It is your move," Sonia said with a smile.

 _Ugh,_ Keith thought. _What the hell do I do now? I've got no monsters on the field and she's got a monster on the field that I can't freaking touch._ Bandit Keith took a deep breath. _Just play it cool, Keith. Don't let the babe see you rattled. You got this._ "I draw!" Bandit Keith declared and drew the top card of his deck. "And now, I'll play the card you played earlier: Graceful Charity. Now I draw three cards as long as I discard two." After performing both actions, Bandit Keith said, "And now, I'll use Monster Reborn to let me bring back the Slot Machine I just discarded, just like how you did the same with your monsters."

Sonia was perplexed. _I wonder why that monster, perhaps it can do something his Revolver Dragon cannot?_

"And next, I'm playing the magic card, Cost Down! By discarding one card from my hand, I can summon a monster in my hand that requires one sacrifice for no sacrifices. So say hello to Machine King!" Bandit Keith summoned a personal favorite of machine users everywhere.

"Oh my," Sonia gasped.

"Okay toots, party's over!" Bandit Keith exclaimed. "I activate this magic card. It's called Big Jackpot and it can only be used on a Slot Machine. For one turn its attack and defense points are boosted by 2100."

"No!" Sonia declared in fright. "My Arcana Knight!"

"Slot machine, go! Plasma Gun Cannon Fire!" Bandit Keith's monster let loose a bolt of hot plasma, which ripped through Sonia's monster and utterly eradicated it, bringing her life points down to 3650.

"T-tis merely a scratch," Sonia said, a little shaken up by the explosion.

"Yeah, well it wouldn't be Big Jackpot without an added effect, now would it? If the damage dealt to you as a result of using this card is 700 or less, the damage your dealt gets multiplied out by seven. So you lose 1800 more life points."

"No!" Sonia gasped as her life points dropped sharply all the way down to 1850.

"And I'm not done yet. Machine King attacks! Jet Punch!"

Machine King launched its rocket arm off of its body and straight up punched Royal Knight in the face, destroying it. Sonia was now left with only 1250 life points.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Keith laughed. "You've got no monsters left to protect you, princess. Next turn, your life points are toast.

"I'm sorry," Sonia said, giving Bandit Keith her sweetest smile. "But there will not be a next turn, Mr. Keith."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Bandit Keith declared.

"Gladly!" Sonia said and drew the top card of her deck. "Reveal face-down card! Call of the Haunted! And I shall use it to bring back Darklord Superbia!"

Bandit Keith was dumbstruck. "You gotta be kiddin me."

"And I shall do the exact same thing as before, bring back Dark Lord Edeh Arae from my graveyard!"

Keith growled. "All right, you said there wasn't going to be a next turn, but if I've got my math right, I'll still have 150 life points left."

"And there won't be," Sonia said. "Because I'm sacrificing my Darklord Edeh Arae to bring out another Darklord. Behold, my Darklord Desire!" A monster emerged with 3000 attack points. It had big, hulking gilded gauntlets on its otherwise darkly garbed form. It had shimmering red wings and a beautifully crested helmet.

"How did you summon a monster that strong with only one tribute?" Bandit Keith panicked. Sonia had to be cheating.

"I can perform a special type of tribute summon if I tribute a fairy type monster and most of the cards in my deck are," Sonia explained. "And now," she declared happily, arm outstretched, palm angled at the ground, "I shall activate Darklord Desire's special ability. At the cost of 1000 of its attack points, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and the monster I choose is Slot Machine."

"N-no!" Bandit Keith stuttered.

By converting its attack points into power, Darklord Desire annihilated Slot Machine with a special powered beam.

"And now," Sonia said. "Darklord Superbia attacks! Darklord's Destruction Gust!"

A black wind blew from a beat of Darklord Superbia's wings, which destroyed Machine King and reduced Bandit Keith's life points down to a measly 350.

"This ain't right!" Bandit Keith shouted indignantly.

"Bow down," Sonia said with a very contralto tone. "I attack your life points directly with Darklord Desire!"

The magnificent, weakened fairy flew in and punched Keith right in the chest, bowling him over and taking out the rest of his life points.

* * *

 _Man, talk about overkill,_ Kazuichi thought. _Miss Sonia could've just attacked Keith's Slot Machine with Desire and not have had to destroy it, but that's Miss Sonia for you._ "Did you see that?" Kazuichi exclaimed, pumping his fist and clenching his bicep. "Even an intercontinental champ is nothing compared to Miss Sonia's skill."

"Pfft, she got lucky," Hiyoko scoffed.

"Hiyoko…do you want to learn to play Duel Monsters?" Mahiru asked.

"No!" Hiyoko shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at her only friend. "Why would I want to learn some stupid game?"

"You say that, but you were waiting with baited breath when we watched the match," Nekomaru said.

"Ewwww, were you watching me you pervert!" Hiyoko exclaimed, revolting in disgust.

Mahiru sighed with a smile. "Hiyoko, if you want to play the game, I'd be happy to teach you. I mean, I'm not very good at the game, but I still have all my dad's cards after he quit. He thought I'd like them." She sighed. "He really ought to try again. I mean, if you quit every time you're defeated how is that a career or a struggle for success?"

Hiyoko still looked grouchy. "Hmph."

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know. I actually rather like the game myself. I'm just a total novice."

"I could teach you both how to play better," Kazuichi said, fired up. "Watching Miss Sonia duel got me in the mood for a duel! I mean, I barely got edged out of the KaibaCorp's AI, but I still count myself above novice level."

"Heh, why learn from a total scrub when you could learn from the best player in this room?" Fuyuhiko asked, smirking. "I actually got _in_ the tournament."

"Why don't we host our own tournament right here in the classroom?" Nekomaru suggested. "We can all take turns playing. I've got a whole _bunch_ of cards!"

"That reminds me, why aren't you in the tournament?" Mahiru asked. "With how much of a spectacle Duel Monsters is, I would've thought you'd trained at least one pro-duelist protégé by now."

"Hey, yeah, coach, you're better at this card stuff than I am. You even explained it to me when you were dragging me back to the building," Akane said. "How come you aren't in it? I bet you'd kick ass!"

Nekomaru paused for a moment. The truth was that he _had_ participated in the tournament try-outs, but his heart condition had gotten the better of him and he had to forfeit the match. Normally, dueling wasn't so strenuous, but with the addition of the holograms and the nail-biting tension, his heart couldn't take the strain. He thought maybe to share that with his classmates, but didn't quite feel close to everyone listening to share the cold-hard truth. So, he made up a lie on the spot, but a heartwarming lie nonetheless, "Remember how Yukizome put me in charge of you guys? Well, I could've been in the tournament." Nekomaru laughed. "But somebody's gotta make sure you guys don't do anything stupid!"

"Wow…that's…huh," For his big bravado, Mahiru hadn't expected Nekomaru to be so…wholesome.

"So then, who's up for dueling boot camp? Got my trunk in my dorm room full of cards. If you don't have a deck, you can just use my spares. I've got PLENTY!"

"That sounds like fun," Mikan said. "I-I've always wanted to learn how to play, but…" she looked sad. "No one would teach me."

"Sounds like this is gonna get juicy," Teruteru said. "I'd best work up another buffet. I know how dueling can work up a person's appetite."

"Aren't you going to participate?" Kazuichi asked.

"Oh, no, no, don't mind me," Teruteru said. "I'll just cater to you all watching your foreheads strain with brain busting strategic insights as you sweat from all the tension."

"Gross," Hiyoko said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Sonia and Keith, the American duelist could not believe he just lost. "I…this…is _insulting_ …the intercontinental champ…beaten by a no-name duelist AGAIN?!"

Sonia seemed to have no sympathy for Keith, smiling sweetly as she approached for her spoils of war. "Since I won, I get your best card and two of your locator cards."

"And I owe you a favor as I wagered," Bandit Keith said.

"Ah, right, you did say I could ask for any favor. Well then..."

"What?" Bandit Keith asked with a sigh. "If it's something humiliating get it over with."

Sonia asked politely. "Could you escort me back to the big clock tower in the middle of the city? I'm afraid I'm hopelessly lost."

Bandit Keith blinked repeatedly at the mundane request. "That…that's it?"

"That's it!" Sonia exclaimed happily.

"That's all you want? You could ask for money, to borrow my whole deck, a free meal for a week, or for me to be your eternal servant, but all you want is _directions_?"

"Uh huh," Sonia nodded.

Bandit Keith sighed. _Women._ "Yeah, sure okay." He said and willfully played escort service to Sonia, leading her back to the center of town.

* * *

 **(A/N: Up yours, Keith! And wow this chapter is shorter than I thought it would be with all the added cutaways to the Class 77-B group. Still, Keith proves why Espa Roba, to me, is the superior machine duelist. I actually had an idea for Revolver Dragon where Keith flipped a two-headed coin to cheat for its effect (though Revolver Dragon was doomed to get destroyed next turn anyway) but when I remembered that other coin flip monsters get reduced to random chance in the anime, I just improvised.**

 **Anyway, next chapter we go back to Nagito for a spell and see his first** _ **real**_ **duel. He's more than just dumb luck and Exodia after all, which his carefully selected opponent will be made all too well aware. See you all later for the exciting 10** **th** **chapter of Dueling Trigger Finger and, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	10. Weeding Out the Weak and Hopeless

**(A/N: Okay so while I was planning out the next three chapters while you're reading these author's notes, I did post the first ten chapters all together in a bundle. I have duels planned up through chapter 14, which is another Joey chapter and after that Imma need a break to return to my big project: Fairy Without Wings, but I'll come back to this one eventually when the mood strikes. I really just wanted to test the waters with this fanfic anyway and see if you all like it before I turn it into a huge important project. Anyway, that's enough A/N from me. Let's see how Nagito deals with an opponent of a much higher caliber than a no-name duelist from Yu-gi-oh Duel Links.**

 **Oh and let me know if you guys would like to see some omakes post-chapter featuring the Yu-gi-oh and potentially Danganronpa abridged cast. Abridged Marik is such a treat that I would love to use him in** _ **some**_ **capacity. But that's not important right now. What's important is Nagito. …And now I have NicoB's interpretation of Nagito stuck in my head. Let's just get on with the chapter before my ADHD derails these notes any further).**

* * *

Unaware that Marik had marked him for employment services or victimization of card theft—whatever was easier—Nagito briskly walked around Battle City, casually looking for someone to duel. In all honesty, he was hoping to bump into Yugi Mutoh or Seto Kaiba and give up one or both of his locator cards to them. Hell, he was even interested in doing the same for his classmates. After all, that was his purpose, to be a stepping stone to guide the greatest possible hope to its greatest possible peak.

Nagito did not consider himself a champion, nor a truly talented duelist, at least not when compared to Yugi and Kaiba. To him, anyone that wasn't on their level, didn't deserve to even _call_ themselves a talented duelist. Nagito included himself in that category since, having Exodia didn't make him a talented duelist. He was just really lucky. However, that didn't mean he wasn't going to make things hell for his opponent, just so they could understand where he set the bar. After all, Yugi and Kaiba certainly could handle his deck. That was what he believed because they were such big balls of hope that Nagito could just smother with love and devour with like the takoyaki he'd picked up from a vendor, which he'd just thrown the cardboard case he'd been eating out of away with the toothpick.

As Nagito knew it, luck had a bad habit of coming in cycles for him. He'd won his first duel with Exodia on the first turn, but now he couldn't seem to land an opponent for the life of him. He _had_ to make it to the finals or find a talented duelist, or one of his classmates, _fast_. Unfortunately, he wound up ending up at the park in the city due to being lost in his own thoughts. In other words, he was as far away from the center of town as he could get. He thought to say "Just my luck", but that would've been a little _too_ on the nose.

However, that cycle of luck was finally about to turn around…sort of. As Nagito stood there, scratching his head, a prospective opponent crept up behind him: one Weevil Underwood. "Well, well, well what's this that my spider-web has landed. I believe you're the duelist everyone's raving about lately, the Exodia card holder: Nagito Komaeda."

Nagito, a modest sort, said lazily, "Aww, come on. I didn't cause that much of a stir, did I?"

"I'd say it caused quite the stir. There are talks of you and Yugi facing off in the finals," Weevil said.

"Well, I can't say I wouldn't like to face Yugi in the finals," Nagito said, contemplating the matter. "But, I've gotta get there first. Oh, I don't suppose you'd be willing to duel me to help me get there, would you?" Nagito asked. "Every duelist I've come across goes running scared the minute they realize who I am."

"Running scared from Exodia? How gutless. I wouldn't run scared," Weevil said, adjusting his glasses as he tilted his head forward ever so slightly. "How about a preview of the most powerful cards in the game?"

"Well, all right, why not?" Nagito asked, pulling out his deck. "But you only get a quick look at one of them."

On the bottom of Nagito's deck was the head of Exodia. However, when Weevil saw it, it made his blood run cold. "N-no…that's impossible." It was if fate itself was having the past catch up to haunt him.

"Hmm? Something the matter?" Nagito asked.

"N-no, n-nothing's the matter," Weevil stuttered and cleared his throat. "Nagito, it's so rare that anyone ever gets a single piece of Exodia. Would you mind if I…held them?"

Nagito was silent for a moment, only to then say. "Oh, so that's how you did it, huh? Wow, Yugi must really be naïve."

"Huh?" Weevil asked.

"It's always troubled me a little you know," Nagito said. "Yugi beats Kaiba then mysteriously loses Exodia. I always wondered how. I mean, Yugi's not exactly careless. If he misplaced them, the cards would turn up. And between your reaction earlier and your question just now, I think I have a pretty stable idea of how it went down."

"Y-you know nothing!" Weevil declared, getting defensive.

Nagito suddenly went from amicable to incredibly condescending. "No, you know nothing Weevil."

His sudden change in attitude sent a chill down Weevil's spine. Was he even talking to the same person anymore?

"You don't get it, do you? What you are, what your purpose is? You still think you're some big high rising expert duelist, but the truth is that you were never meant to be anything other than a stepping stone towards Yugi's hope," Nagito lectured.

"I'm Yugi's nothing except his mortal enemy," Weevil declared.

Nagito hissed. "Oooh, see that right there, that's your problem. You're so blinded by the desire for revenge that you can't see the forest through the trees. And yes, I chose that idiom on purpose. You and Yugi stand on two completely different levels."

"You shut your mouth, Nagito Komaeda! You talk about how I think I can't back up my talk with action, but you're the one lecturing me with a condescending attitude just because you have Exodia!"

Nagito had to admit, Weevil had a point. So, he changed verbal tactics. "So, you think that if I didn't have Exodia, I'd be nothing compared to you?"

"That's right!" Weevil declared. "I'll bet you even stacked your deck in your first duel so that you were able to draw it on the first turn."

"Wow, you accusing me of cheating, isn't that ironic?" Nagito asked.

"I've never cheated in my life!" Weevil shouted.

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe you, why, exactly?" Nagito asked. "Weevil, you're a second-rate duelist and you always will be. I'll be happy to show you just where you stand on the totem pole of life. Your job is to be a regional champion so that others can eventually climb over and surpass you. You're a good duelist with a pretty title, but you're far from talented."

"Shut up! Shut up and duel me already!" Weevil shouted.

"Your denial only makes it sound like you know the truth, you just don't want to admit it. All right, guess it falls upon me." Nagito sighed. "I guess this is what my luck gets me sometimes. Let's get this over with. First," Nagito pulled out a box for a dueling deck and secured all five Exodia cards inside. He then pocketed the box. He made sure Weevil got a good look at all five cards so that he couldn't accuse them of taking out five different cards later. Nagito then tucked the box back into his hoodie and gave it a firm pat. "There, are you satisfied?"

Weevil threw his deck into his duel disk and readied the device. "I won't be satisfied until I've drained every last drop of your life points like a mosquito sucking blood out of a very noisy and annoying human. But I'm ready to duel. Don't worry, this will be over soon."

"You're right, it will be. When I beat you, not only will you know your place," Nagito said, rudely pointing a finger at Weevil, "But I'll be able to show the whole tournament exactly where I set the bar between talented and talentless."

"Let's Duel!" Both duelists declared together.

Nagito drew his hand and looked at it. He gave Weevil a pleasant smirk. "Since I'm so generous, you can have the first move, Weevil."

"Hmph, I was already planning on going first," Weevil stated. I play Flying Kamikiri number one, in attack mode!" A large, bipedal, clawed dragon fly appeared on the battlefield with 1400 attack points. "And I'll set one card face-down. My turn is over."

"It's my draw first," Nagito said. "And I'll start by playing my Sonic Bird in Attack Mode." A bird wearing goggles appeared that also wore a scarf. It had 1400 attack points.

 _Heh,_ Weevil thought with a smirk, _When he attacks, I'll activate my face-down card, Insect Armor with Laser Cannon. Not only will my monster destroy his Sonic Bird, but I'll play a new monster next turn and completely butcher his life points._ Weevil pictured the moment in his head. _I can't wait to see the dumb look on his face._ Weevil chuckled to himself as he pictured Nagito in despair at his bug blitz.

"If you're done spacing out," Nagito said. "Maybe you can pay more attention to my move. I've already activated Sonic Bird's special ability so that I can bring a ritual spell to my hand and I've decided to go with War Lion's Ritual."

"Big deal. You still need the right monster," Weevil said.

"Would I have gotten that ritual card if I didn't have the right monster?" Nagito asked.

"What? On your first turn?" Weevil stammered.

"It's just the luck of the draw," Nagito said. "So now I sacrifice my Sonic Bird and the Giant Soldier of Stone in my hand in order to bring out my Super War Lion!" A powerful, muscular, feline beast appeared with claws ready to pounce on Weevil at a moment's notice. "Now my War Lion, attack his Flying Kamikiri number one!"

Nagito's lion struck Weevil's monster down, reducing his life points down to 3050.

"That'll do it for my turn I guess," Nagito said, contemplating the cards in his hand. "Yup, it is." He glanced at Weevil with a polite expression. "Your turn, Weevil."

"Not so fast," Weevil said. "Because you destroyed Flying Kamikiri number one, I get to summon Flying Kamikiri number two from my deck. And that's not all." Weevil drew the top card off of his deck. "I'm summoning Girochin Kuwagata in attack position!" A large beetle-like monster with a pinkish purplish body appeared that had incredibly sharp pincers. "And I equip it with my face-down card! Go! Insect Armor with Laser Cannon! Thanks to this magic card, my monster is strong enough to destroy your War Lion and my Kamikiri number two can damage your life points even further!" Weevil cried with glee as the armor strapped itself to Girochin Kuwagata's back. "Go Girochin Kuwagata, attack with Laser Cannon Blast!" The attack emerged from the back mounted cannon and obliterated Nagito's War Lion causing Nagito to take a slight bit of damage of 50 life points.

"And now, Flying Kamikiri number two, attack his life points directly!" Weevil shouted as his monster charged in and the beige insect slashed Nagito with its sharp, pincer like appendages. Nagito's life points dropped all the way down to 2450.

"How do you like that?" Weevil asked with a condescending grin.

Nagito seemed to shrug the situation off. "I'll manage," he said. "Now, it's my turn." He drew the top card off of his deck. "I'll activate Pot of Greed so that I can draw two more cards." Nagito drew the top two cards off of his deck. "And next, I'll summon Senju of the Thousand Hands to the field in attack mode. This allows me to bring a ritual monster card to my hand from my deck. And I choose Garma Sword!" Nagito declared, pulling for the multi-armed monster. "And I'll summon him immediately with the power of my ritual spell: Garma Sword Oath!"

"Another ritual monster?" Weevil was not happy.

"Yup and I sacrifice my Senju of the Thousand Hands and the Spirit of the Harp in my hand in order to summon Garma Sword in attack position. "And now I'll use it to destroy your Girochin Kuwagata. Go, multi-sword slash!"

Garma Sword turned Weevil's monster into a bug fillet as his life points dropped down to 2900.

"Your turn, Weevil," Nagito said.

"I'm going to wipe that smug grin right off your face," Weevil declared, drawing the top card off of his deck. "I'll start by playing my Larva Moth and next I'll combine him with my cocoon of evolution." The bug Weevil played wrapped itself in a large cocoon with 2000 defense points. "Now I throw two cards face-down. I'll also switch my Flying Kamikiri number 2 to defense mode." Weevil's monster covered itself with its scythe-like appendages and lowered its head. "It's your move."

"Sure thing," Nagito said and drew the top card of his deck. "I'll play this little guy in defense mode. Say hello to Sangan." Nagito played the three-eyed fiend in defense mode. "And now, Garma Sword," he said with gusto. "Destroy Flying Kamikiri number two."

Garma Sword came swinging in, ready to slice and dice Weevil's monster, but Weevil was prepared. "You've activated my trap card, DNA Surgery. Now all your monsters are treated as insects as long as this trap card is in play. And that's not all, I also activate my Insect Barrier, which means insect monsters cannot attack me. In other words: you can't touch me, Nagito Komaeda. I told you, you were nothing without Exodia and now I'm proving it. Heheheheheheh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nagito remained unfazed as ever. "Not a bad move. It won't save you though."

"Shut up," Weevil snapped. "Once my Ultimate Moth gets on the field, you won't be acting like that for much longer."

"We'll see about that," Nagito said. "I'll play a face-down card and end my turn."

Weevil drew the top card of his deck and showed it to Nagito. "I play this monster card, my Leghul." A yellow worm with pincers appeared on the battlefield. It had only 300 attack points. "And thanks to its special ability, it can attack your life points directly. But before I do that, I'm activating the spell card, Eradicating Aerosol. This lets me destroy any insect monster on the field. And I choose your now insect-type Garma Sword!"

The aerosol spray made Garma Sword turn brown and then vanish into dust.

"A bug lover using bug spray. That's a bit ironic, don't you think?" Nagito asked.

"You shut your face!" Weevil shouted, irritated.

"Just saying," Nagito said.

Weevil growled and then shouted. "Flying Kamikir number two, destroy his Sangan!" The mantis-like insect cut Sangan down to size.

"Sangan's special ability activates. I get to put a monster in my hand with 1500 attack points or less."

"Pick whatever monster you want. It won't matter," Weevil said. "Leghul, attack!"

The worm pinched Nagito's leg and dropped his life points down to 2150.

"Feeling stung yet, Nagito Komaeda?" Weevil asked with a sadistic grin.

"Not really," Nagito said nonchalantly. "Duel's far from over." He drew the top card of his deck and placed it in his hand. "I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn," Nagito said, dictating his actions.

Weevil laughed. "Heh heh heh heh heh. I guess all you can do is defend since you can't attack me due to the fact that all your monsters become insects."

"I'm not worried," Nagito said calmly. He smiled. "After all, I have hope." He gave Weevil a tough look. "Hope that someone like you could never crush."

Weevil found Nagito's constant calmness and lack of fear to become continually irritating. "You're such a pest," he growled. "I draw a card." Weevil kept the sole card in his hand. "And I think you know what happens next. Flying Kamikiri number two, attack his face-down monster!"

The mantis-like warrior attacked Nagito's face-down monster, only to reveal a tiger-like creature that was made entirely up of blue fire. It withstood Weevil's attack since it had 2100 defense points, though no attack points to speak of.

"A defensive monster?" Weevil asked, surprised as his life points ticked down to 2300.

"Better watch yourself, Weevil," Nagito said calmly. He smiled. "Because of how my deck is built, it's loaded with defensive monsters that become stepping stones towards the hope of my ritual and Exodia cards. Of course my hope becomes my opponent's despair." His eyes began to go a little stir crazy. "But if they can overcome that hope, they can win." Nagito made a fist and looked angry. "Of course, I have no intention of letting _you_ win, Weevil."

"You won't have a choice. Even if I can't destroy your monster, I can still attack you directly. Go, Leghul, attack!"

The worm-like monster slipped past Nagito's monster and pinched his leg this time. Nagito's life points fell to 1850.

Weevil laughed. "It's your move."

"Sure thing," Nagito said and drew the top card of his deck. "I'll play another monster face-down in defense position. My turn is complete."

"Then it's my turn again," Weevil said. "I draw. And I'll attack your new monster with Flying Kamikiri number 2."

Once again Nagito's monster revealed itself to be a defensive monster with plenty of defense points to spare: Prevent Rat, a large, green rat with a thick blue shell on its back.

"Urgh," Weevil grunted as his life points became 1800. "Leghul! Attack!" Weevil blew off some steam by having Leghul attack Nagito as payback for making him lose life points to another one of Nagito's defensive monsters.

Nagito's life points were now 1550. "It's your turn, Nagito," Weevil said.

"Fine by me," Nagito said and drew the top card off his deck. "And I guess I'll keep playing defensively."

Weevil began to snicker. "That's not going to save you for long," he said as he drew the top card from his deck. "In just two turns your monsters will be eradicated by my Ultimate Moth. I draw a card. And I shall place Gokibore in defense mode. And now, Flying Kamikiri number two attacks your face-down monster." Nagito's monster was revealed to be Mystical Elf. "AGAIN?!" Weevil declared. How the hell did Nagito keep drawing such defensively bulky monsters? His life points dropped down to 1300.

"Something the matter Weevil?" Nagito asked.

"I'm fine!" Weevil growled. "Leghul can still attack you directly and take a chunk out of your life points." Leghul attacked and now the playing field was set with Nagito and Weevil's life points almost even. Weevil had 1300 and Nagito had 1250.

"I draw and I'll play another monster in face-down defense position," Nagito said. "Your move, Weevil."

Weevil growled. "If you think I'm going to fall for the same trick a fourth time, you're wrong." Weevil drew the top card off of his deck. "I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Insect Queen in attack mode." A gigantic insect with the biggest thorax Nagito had ever seen emerged. Weevil last. "I may not be able to attack with it this turn because of Insect Queen's effect, but next turn my cocoon will hatch, your monsters will be destroyed and you can kiss all of your life points goodbye. Heheheheheheheheheh!" Weevil laughed. "Oh, but I suppose I'll leave you with a parting gift. Go, Leghul!" The worm-like cretin attacked Nagito and brought his life points down to 950.

"Say whatever you want, Weevil," Nagito said. "It doesn't change the fact that you're gonna lose this duel."

"You shut your face," Weevil snapped. "You've got nothing, you hear me? Nothing!"

Nagito drew the top card of his deck. "Well, I won't argue that I'm not playing any monsters this turn," Nagito said, "Just this face-down card." The hologram of the card emerged on the field. "So go ahead Weevil, show me your puny level of hope," Nagito goaded politely.

"It's not puny! Nothing I have is puny! Stop looking at me like that!" Weevil raged.

He drew the top card of his deck. "The time for your reckoning is at hand Nagito Komaeda. I start by sacrificing my Cocoon of Evolution to bring out my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" The giant mouth emerged with 3500 attack points and 3000 defense points.

"And now my moth, destroy his Soul Tiger! Ultimate Hurricane!" The hurricane blasted Nagito's Soul Tiger into oblivion.

"And next, Leghul will attack you again, taking another bite out of your life points." The monster attacked Nagito and brought his life points down to 650. "And now I sacrifice my Leghul to have Insect Queen destroy your face-down monster. Queen's Toxic Breath attack!" Weevil's monster attacked Nagito's face-down monster with a horrendous cloud of smog and destroyed Aqua Madoor. Weevil laughed. "On my next turn, I'll get rid of the last of your defenses and I have just the bug cards I need in order to squash the rest of your life points." Weevil began snickering and then it evolved into full-blown laughter.

"Are you done?" Nagito asked.

"Huh?" Weevil asked, stopping short and wondering why Nagito was acting so calm.

"You've been so focused on your own strategy that you never thought to consider my own. Sure, you could wipe out my life points with even your Killer Needle next turn and use the egg your queen lays at the end of this turn so she can attack, but I've already wrapped this duel up handedly."

"You have nothing," Weevil growled.

"You sure about that?" Nagito asked chipperly, index finger raised. "Cause I've been preparing for this moment." His voice deepened as his gaze became focused. "The moment I show you where trash like you stands. I draw." Nagito ripped the top card off his deck and looked at it. It was another ritual monster. "I play this, Ritual of Destruction!" Nagito declared, activating a ritual spell binding a black cylinder with a padlock and crisscrossing chains. "And I'll use the special ability of my nifty little Ritual Raven in my hand to act as the catalyst for my ritual." Nagito said, smiling as he sent the monster to the graveyard. "And this will allow me to usher in my favorite ritual monster. I summon Garlandolf the King of Destruction!"

A giant blue fiend with spikes gloves appeared. It had a black mantle on its back and a white mask on its face. It had 2500 attack points. "And when its summoned to the field," Nagito declared, turning his body and pointing a finger directly at Weevil, his hair standing on end. "It destroys every monster with less defense than its attack points and then it gains 100 attack points per monster. So your egg, your insect queen and my two monsters are gone."

Garlandolf ejected a wave of destruction, destroying the three monsters and raising Garlandolf's attack points all the way up to 2900.

"My monsters!" Weevil shouted. He shook his head. "Big deal. Your monster still isn't strong enough to destroy my Perfectly Ultimate Moth."

Nagito looked contemplative for a moment, only to smile. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm—" Weevil cut himself off. "Agh! Your face-down cards!"

"That's right and I activate one of them now. Go, Inspiration!" Nagito declared. "This trap card raises my monster's attack power by 700 points." Garlandolf's power rose all the way up to 3600, just enough to destroy Weevil's monster.

"AAAAAGH!" Weevil shrieked. "Wait, what am I worried about, you still can't attack, and even if you did I'd only lose 100 life points."

"Not when I've got this. I reveal my other face-down card: Skull Dice!"

"EEEEEK!" Weevil screamed like a little girl.

"Go, Skull Dice!" Nagito shouted. "Show me that luck and hope are on my side!" Nagito rolled a 5. "Man, talk about overkill. "Your monsters attack points drop all the way to 700."

"I'm not worried. You still can't attack thanks to DNA Surgery and Insect Barrier."

"Normally Weevil, you'd be right, but you know what I have?" Nagito asked and flipped around a spell card in his hand. "This, my Heavy Storm magic card."

"Oh no, that lets you destroy every spell and trap card on the field."

"And mine area already in effect and have gone to the graveyard so the way I've set up the battlefield is just what I need to take you down!" Nagito declared, glaring. "Go, Heavy Storm!" A giant whirlwind destroyed both of Weevil's continuous cards.

"Now you'll see what an Ultimate is capable of, an ultimate that goes beyond your so called Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. Garlandolf! Destroy his Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth and the rest of Weevil's life points." Nagito shouted.

With a fist of furious rage, Garlandolf charged forward and punched green blood straight out of Weevil's monster, sending it flying straight into Weevil, knocking him over as his life points dropped all the way down to 0.

As Weevil's vision stopped reeling, he sat up and noticed how all the cards had vanished. He lost. He actually lost. It couldn't be, not to a no-name duelist. Yugi was humiliating enough, but _this_ guy? He'd rather Joey Wheeler. At least then he might've been able to keep some modicum of dignity. Weevil flipped over onto his hands and knees, his eyes zonking out, drool dribbling a little.

"Do you understand now, Weevil?" Nagito asked, talking in a calm, condescending tone. "You're nothing but a stepping stone towards the hope of others. I'm pretty low on that ladder and even I can beat you. No, you're not even useful as a stepping stone anymore if I can beat you. You've got a decent deck, but any competent duelist can do that. You can't beat someone that has hope on their side, like me. You've reached the pinnacle of your destiny: a sad, lonely little boy that made regional champion once, but that was just to set the bar for the glorious hope of other, greater duelists everywhere." Nagito spread his arms out, smiling, but still sounding like a condescending jackass. "As more and more prospective duelists emerge, you'll fall further and further. You're not needed anymore, Weevil." Nagito glared at him. "So take your duel disk and go home." He stopped glaring and said. "Oh, but before you do, I think I'll help myself to your locator cards and rare cards." Nagito sifted through Weevil's deck, taking the entirety of his Larva Moth and Great Moth collection. "I'll take these as my reward for a job well done," Nagito said with a smile. "You won't be needing them anymore. And if you really are a good duelist, as you claim, you might be able to get them back someday."

Weevil said nothing. He just continued to stare at the ground in silent catatonia.

"Well, I hope you've at least learned something today," Nagito said. "Anyway, I'm gonna go. I've got some finals to get into. Later." Nagito then walked away, now with four locator cards on his person.

Weevil continued to remain hunched over like a statue, unmoving. He didn't cry or whine or complain. It was if his very being was just a dark, empty void after losing to Nagito.

"Weevil!"

It was Rex.

Weevil lifted his head and saw his only companion looking for him. "Hey! There you are, buddy!" Rex said, smiling. He then frowned. "Oh, man, you look terrible." Rex rushed over to Weevil and put his hands on his shoulders. "You okay, pal?"

"I lost…my moth cards…" Weevil said, still in a daze.

"Hey, I lost Serpent Night Dragon and Black Tyranno to some punk kid with a lot of luck, so I know how you feel."

It sounded like Rex was out of the tournament as well. So why was he so chipper?

"Hey, come on, pal. Here," Rex said, grunting as he lifted Weevil up and shouldered him. "Up we go. Totally got our butts kicked this time." Weevil said nothing. "I know it's new for you, but I used to be on a losing streak before I got to the regional championship when we faced off. And do you know what makes me feel better after a harsh defeat? Food, and lots of it. Come on, I'll get you a frozen limeade." Rex then walked, Weevil kind of dragging his feet with him.

"Thanks, Rex," Weevil said.

"No problem, buddy," Rex said as the two walked together. After a period of silence, Rex said, "Hey, Weevil?"

"Yeah?"

"Getting kicked out of this tournament…really bugs me."

Weevil just groaned.

* * *

 **(A/N: So that'll do it for the first chunk of chapters I plan on doing for this fanfic. I have others planned out, but I think this is a good stopping point since we've seen pretty much what every single duelist is capable of in this tournament aside from Chihiro and someone we'll see later, Byakuya Togami. Yes HE is in this tournament and yes, there will be a matchup between him and Seto Kaiba, don't you worry.**

 **At this point, I just want some feedback to see if the series is worth continuing. You guys let me know, okay? And, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	11. The Sweet Smell of an Orchard

**(A/N: Finally a chapter where I can address fandom concerns as the story progresses. Fortunately there aren't any. Let's go! Also, props to anyone plucking the Duel Links regular duelists out from the crowd when they're name dropped.)**

* * *

For Makoto Naegi, Battle City was less about the climb to be the best and more about the spectacle going on throughout the day. After basking in the glow of his still unexpected and surreal victory over Rex Raptor, Makoto and Komaru walked throughout the city, seeing all manner of duels happening all over. It was truly a sight to behold.

As of right now, Makoto and Komaru were watching the end of one duel wrap up before they went inside the mall to grab lunch. The duelists were two no-names, a young man with black hair and a gray jacket, clearly old enough to be in college. His name was David. The other was a little girl with black pigtails and a purple jacket. She couldn't have been older than 6th grade, possibly younger. Her name was Bella.

"Sorry little lady, but this is where it ends. I summon Great Angus in attack position." A huge, hulking, pink beast monster appeared on the battlefield with 1800 attack points. Bella had no monsters on the field and only 300 life points left. David had 1000 and Bella's Dark Hole from last turn had rid the field of anything. "And now, attack!"

"W-wait a minute!" Bella declared. "M-my face-down card activates!" She activated the trap card Conscription. "N-now you have to reveal the top card of your deck a-and if it's a monster card that can be summoned, i-it goes to my side of the field. S-so, m-may I see the top card of your deck, please?" She asked in the kindest voice possible.

David nodded and held out his deck for Bella to take the top card off of it. She walked over and took the top card off of it. She looked excited as she ran back to her spot. "I-I Special Summon Hazy Flame…Hip…hyper…" Bella studied the card for a moment. It was difficult to decipher. "Ah! Hyppogrif! I summon Hazy Flame Hyppogrif!"

The look on David's face was anything, but ecstatic. He had already declared an attack and his monster was about to charge straight into Bella's. His monster was destroyed by the betrayal of his own card's flaming wing and he lost 300 life points, bringing him down to 700. And with no monsters to protect him, he had no defenses to put up. He looked at his hand and his field. No cards set except A Feint Plan and no magic or trap cards in his hand to stop a direct attack aside from Des Counterblow, but that wouldn't help in this scenario.

Realizing his imminent defeat and seeing the troubled look on Bella's face, he sighed and put his hand on the duel disk. "Congratulations, little girl. You win. I've got nothing in my hand that can stop a direct attack."

"I…I won?" Bella seemed confused.

"You win. Man, to be beaten by a fourth grader. Nicely played."

"I-I won?"

"You won," he said.

"I-I won!" Bella exclaimed and ran over to a woman that looked like her, jumping at her. "Mommy! I won!"

"Aww, cute," Komaru said with a smile, only to change gears and beckon Makoto inside, hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

Makoto and Komaru walked into the mall and found a place to purchase some hotdogs from and sat down. There was KaibaCorp paraphernalia _everywhere_. Hell, there were even some _other_ Duel Monsters related games open for non-tournament use like Dungeon Dice Monsters and Mokuba Kaiba's favorite game, Capsule Monsters. There was even a man dressed as the Lord of D giving out one free booster pack for everyone with a duel disk. Your duel disk was given a special scan to make sure its procurer hadn't already obtained a pack.

"You should get one, Makoto," Komaru said. "Come on, free stuff!"

"Y-yeah, o-okay, but the line's so long," Makoto said, noting how it was going down the hall and practically up the stairs to the second floor. "Maybe a little later, when it's less crowded. I mean, I still only have two locator cards and it's almost noon."

"Well, you could've challenged anyone to a duel," Komaru said. She smiled. "I know I want to have a good time and mom and dad made you take me along, but you should enjoy yourself too, Makoto."

"Yeah, but…"

Komaru gave him a serious look. "I know you might be afraid to duel again cause you got some awesome cards and don't want to give them up, but you'll be fine." Komaru gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be right here cheering you on."

"Thanks Komaru, I—"

Just as Makoto started to talk, a very familiar song tune began to play on the loudspeakers. "Is that…?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Komaru squealed. "That's Apple Tree by Sweet Orchard. I love this song!"

Makoto sighed with a smile. It was hard not to recognize the #1 hit song currently in circulation. Sweet Orchard the most popular idol group in the _nation_ , and its lead singer, Sayaka Maizono, went to Makoto's school.

"Say, Makoto, when are you going to get that autograph you promised me?" Komaru asked.

"Ah, well…" Makoto said, looking embarrassed, scratching his cheek. He was incredibly nervous about just _approaching_ the most popular girl in school, let alone _talking_ to her.

"Staaaaaaaaaare…" Komaru said, dictating her gaze.

As Makoto struggled for an answer, Komaru stopped and noticed something. "Wait…doesn't that music…sound a bit off to you?"

"Off?" Makoto asked. He listened. "Hey, now that you mention it. It does seem different from the soundtrack version. Maybe a remix?"

"No, it's too distinct." It hit Komaru and her hand slapped the small table in the mall. "Oh my gosh! Do you think they're live? HERE?!" Komaru looked like she was going to start frothing at the mouth.

"What? Why would they be here?" Makoto asked. That sounded ridiculous.

"Well there's a stage in this mall. Let's go see! Come on!" Komaru then suddenly leapt from the table, grabbing her brother's arm and dragging him towards the stage.

"Ack!" Makoto declared, barely able to keep a handle on his food as he was wrenched from the table.

Dashing excitedly towards the stage with excited, exaggerated breathing, Makoto and Celeste eventually came to a halt at the back of a large crowd. "Hey! Makoto, put me up on your shoulders," Komaru said excitedly. "I wanna see! I wanna see!"

"Fans of Sayaka, huh?" A guy in front of them said, turning around.

"She's on stage?" Komaru asked. "EEEEEEEE!" she squealed. "I didn't know Sweet Orchard was scheduled to perform in concert! I'm like a huge fan!"

"Actually this was kind of a last minute thing. The Kaiba Corporation had them flown in just last night for a big event for today. Apparently, Seto Kaiba himself footed the bill when he realized how much of a spectacle the tournament was going to be."

"No way!" Makoto gasped. "Sweet Orchard is like, super expensive for commission. How'd he pull that off?"

"Because he's Seto Kaiba that's why," a young, sharply dressed, blond man with blue eyes and glasses said, stepping up. "Honestly, spending money just to hire an idol group. That money could've been used to perform research and development, but instead he wastes it on frivolities like this."

"Sweet Orchard is not a frivolity!" Komaru shouted. "And you're in the presence of dozens of Sayakers, so watch out!"

The young man glanced aside. "Oh yes, dozens of rabid teenage females hoarding me because of something I said. Haven't dealt with _that_ before."

Makoto looked at the young man with a scrutinized gaze. "Aren't you Byakuya Togami, head of the Togami family?"

Byakuya smirked. "I see at least someone has heard of me. Most of the people I run into in this tournament seem to only care about Seto Kaiba." Byakuya looked at Makoto, slightly irritated. "Yet without the Togami's technology advances in generations gone past, the Kaiba Corporation could not hope to stand where it is. And _yet_ , it acts as though it has always been the Togami family's equal."

"Yeah, well at least the Kaiba Corporation doesn't have a history of slave trafficking!" Komaru shot back.

"That was two hundred years ago," Byakuya said, rather unfazed by her accusation. "I'm the new face of the company and _I_ plan to use _my_ money rather ethically."

"If you hate Kaiba Corp so much then why are you even here?" Makoto asked.

"Don't put words in my mouth," Byakuya said, only _sounding_ irritated. "The Kaiba Corporation and the Togami corporation run perfectly in parallel isolation. It's just rather annoying that everyone can recognize Seto Kaiba for his genius, but not myself or my father. That's all I'm saying. Besides, Seto Kaiba graciously invited me." Byakuya prominently flashed his duel disk. "See?"

"You duel?" Makoto asked.

"I do indeed," Byakuya said. "With the best cards money can buy. And…" He said and flashed four locator cards. "I've been quite busy today, so I came to see Kaiba Corporation's idea of entertainment. I'm rather disappointed."

Komaru glared at Byakuya. "Makoto, shut this guy up!"

"What? Me?"

Byakuya looked highly amused. "It's cute that you think either one of you could take me in a duel. Sorry, but even if I felt like dueling peons like you, I already know who I'm taking my last two locator cards from." Byakuya spun on his expensive black heel and walked away without saying another word.

"What a jerk," Komaru said. "And thanks to him I couldn't enjoy the song."

"Thank you everyone," Sayaka's voice suddenly pierced through the air.

"EEEEEEE!" Komaru exclaimed. It wasn't often when she got to see Sweet Orchard in concert and even now definitely not this close to the stage.

"We hope you continue to enjoy our concert made possible by the Kaiba Corporation and please remember about our charitable donation pool, the set up for which is to the left of the stage. Please wait while we prepare for our hourly event." Sweet Orchard went backstage as people started to disperse.

"A donation pool?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, yeah," the guy from earlier said. "Apparently one of the members of Sweet Orchard got into a horrible car crash two years ago. They've been raising money to help her family adjust and it helps pay some extra expenses the group makes when it comes to lighting, sound boarding, recording and distribution."

"Oh, I heard about that," Komaru said. "Miho Nosaka, right?" She looked disheartened. "It was so sad too. I mean, she helped Sayaka so much when Sayaka was trying to get Sweet Orchard off the ground. It was fortunate Sayaka found someone to replace her so the band could continue, but still…"

"Drunk drivers, what can you do?" the guy asked.

"Let's go over and donate," Makoto said. "Anything to help Sayaka out."

"You're right, Makoto," Komaru agreed. The two excused their way through the crowd to the donation pool. Both stood in front of it as Makoto dropped a 1000 yen banknote into the donation jar, which had a picture of Miho and a small dedication shrine with incense burning and everything sitting with it. Komaru then quickly did the same.

As the two siblings went over to try and find a better spot to view the stage from, they noticed strange devices being hooked up from the floor and Kaiba Corp employees asking people to back a certain distance from the stage. Makoto noticed that people with duel disks and family members of people with duel disks were given priority standing room.

"Huh? Hey, kid," one of the employees called out. "You still in the tournament?"

"Ah, yes," Makoto gulped, quickly showing off his two locator cards. "And, um, this is my sister Komaru."

"This way, please," the employee said, escorting Makoto and Komaru into the front row.

"Wow, front row seating to a Sweet Orchard concert. I could kiss you, Makoto!"

Makoto just chuckled nervously. Komaru's fangirl behavior was easy to deduce.

The members of Sweet Orchard eventually came back on stage and Makoto noticed the specially spread, glowing tape on the ground. He blinked. "They're gonna duel?"

"What?" Komaru asked.

A few people sighed and actually left the front of the stage to head out of the mall.

"What's going on?" Makoto asked.

"It's an hourly thing the Kaiba Corporation set up," a girl wearing a pink school uniform said. She had reddish hair in a singular, twirling ponytail. "Sayaka will explain the rules in a minute. I've been here every hour on the hour. Not because I want to win, but because I want to have a chance to duel against Sweet Orchard."

"The whole group?" Makoto asked, looking at how each member of the band was standing behind a terminal.

"Like I said," the girl said, "She'll explain."

"Hello again, Battle City competitors. Are we all doing well today?"

A loud "YEAH!" resounded through the crowd accompanied by Komaru shouting, "We love you Sayaka!"

"Awww, I love you all too," Sayaka said. "But you know what they say, sometimes love is a bit rough and that's no better showcased than our dueling event sponsored by Kaiba Corp." Cheers went throughout the audience. "Here's how it works, one lucky duelist will be selected from the audience to duel me and my four group members. It's just like a tag duel with a few exceptions. Each member of Sweet Orchard can only play one monster card and one spell _or_ trap card for each duelist. You're allowed your entire field. Each of us only gets 1000 life points, but you get the traditional 4000. However, after your turn, each member of Sweet Orchard still in the duel gets to go before you do."

"That sounds…really unfair," Makoto said. "You could lose all of your life points before you get to go again."

"That's why some people left," the girl next to him said.

"Now I know that sounds like an impossible task, but Seto Kaiba has promised a special reward to the winner along with a free locator card to those that are still in the tournament. You don't even have to risk one of yours. So, who's up for a duel?"

The duelists in the front row, besides Makoto all began screaming in volunteering to be Sweet Orchard's opponent. Makoto, slightly overwhelmed by the situation just stood there with a slack jaw.

Sayaka happened to notice this and then got a good look at Makoto, recognizing him from school. _Makoto_? For a brief moment, Sayaka forgot all about her career and focused solely on the boy that had rescued a crane from the school pond in middle school. She never got to talk to him about it, the moment long since past when they graduated and moved on to different high schools.

So many things she wanted to say, so many things Sayaka Maizono wanted to do, but she could not. Like a bird trapped in a cage, she had to stand on this stage and sing her heart out, or whatever her manager needed her to do. That was the life she had chosen, her dream, her paradise. She sacrificed everything for it, even love.

Biting the tip of her tongue on the inside of her mouth to ground herself to reality, Sayaka ceased her 2 and a half second spacing out and began to raise her free arm. _Sorry about this, Makoto,_ she thought. _But I have a show to put on._ "You there in the green hoodie!" she shouted.

"M-Me?" Makoto stammered.

"You're already standing practically in the middle of the stage," Sayaka said with a sweet smile. "Get out your deck and duel disk and let's do this thing."

"Aw, man, I'm super jealous," the girl next to Makoto said. "If only I had your spot."

"I-I…" Makoto stuttered.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Komaru shouted almost into Makoto's ear. Makoto sighed. Well, no backing out now.

Makoto geared up his duel disk as the crowd gave him some room and gave Sweet Orchard his toughest look. Each member of Sweet Orchard drew their hand with Sayaka in the middle.

"To make things a little bit fair, we'll go first," Sayaka said. "We'll duel counterclockwise."

"All right," Makoto said.

"May we have the name of our lucky participant?" Sayaka asked. _Sorry, Makoto._

Makoto sounded disheartened. Sayaka didn't even know his name. "Makoto. Makoto Naegi," he answered.

"Well, Makoto," Sayaka said with a bright smile. "I'm looking forward to an amazing performance."

"Let's duel!" Everyone said at the same time.

The girl to the rightmost of Sayaka started the duel. "My draw," she said, picking the top card off her deck. "And I play Gentlemander in attack mode!" A pink, anthropomorphic salamander appeared in a suit and bowler hat, carrying an umbrella. He bounced around a few times, doing a little dance and then stood erect, umbrella pointed into the ground like a sword tip. "And next I'll equip him with the spell card Molting Escape. So now, every time he's destroyed, he comes back stronger than ever." Gentelmander took a bow, briefly taking his hat off as the girl said, "That ends my turn."

"I end my turn."

"My turn," the girl to her right said. "I play Shining Friendship and I equip it Silver Bow and Arrow." Out came a green fairy and a cupid's bow to go with it, bringing its attack power to 1600.

"Aww, cute," Komaru said. Makoto looked worried. "Er, I mean, deadly…very _very_ deadly…but still so cute." Makoto sighed.

"It's my turn now," Sayaka said and drew the top card of her deck. "I play Dunames Dark Witch, in attack mode!"

"Whoa," Komaru said. Up until now she wasn't worried, but Dunames was a pretty powerful card for a first turn move. However, Sayaka didn't play a face-down card, so that gave Makoto at least something not to worry about."

"My turn," the girl next to Sayaka said. "And I'm playing Kanan the Swordmistress and one face-down card onto the field." The green-clad, long haired swordswoman appeared on the battlefield. She had 1400 attack and defense points.

"I'll bring up the rear," Sayaka's last band member said. "And I'll play Marshmallon in defense mode," she said, playing the squishy, indestructible gelatinous blob on her side of the field."

"Now make your move!" All five members of Sweet Orchard said in sync.

Makoto gulped and looked at his hand. He didn't like what was in it in the slightest. He had Dragon's Gunfire, Crushing Stampede, Mountain, Monster Reborn, and Pot of Greed and not a single monster card in his hand. He gulped. He was doomed already. No, if his draw was bad, there was still Pot of Greed.

"I-I draw," Makoto said and as his fortunate luck would have it, he drew the best card for this situation: his Alexandrite Dragon. _All right!_ He exclaimed to himself. "Here's my counterattack!" Makoto shouted. "I play Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode!" His declaration surprised most of the duelists around him, even those not in the tournament. Alexandrite Dragon was incredibly rare, even among the professional circuit.

The jewel encrusted, 2000 attack point dragon appeared with a loud roar. "Next," Makoto said, activating a spell card. "I activate Stamping Destruction, destroying the only face-down card on the field!" Alexandrite dragon flew into the air and slammed down onto the face-down behind Kanen the Swordsmistress, destroying it and dealing 500 damage to its controller. Next, I'll activate Dragon's Gunfire!" Makoto declared, "And I'll use it to destroy Marshmallon."

Alexandrite Dragon took a deep breath and hit Marshmallon with a blast of flame, destroying it.

"Sorry, but I'm not attacking just yet," Makoto said. "I'm activating Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards." Makoto drew the top two cards off his deck. "Next, I'm activating Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three _more_ cards, as long as I discard two." Everyone was looking at Makoto. Even Byakuya Togami, who had made his way upstairs, now looked down at Makoto's duel. This "charitable event" as Sayaka had called it was not as one-sided as he had envisioned. It was currently still intriguing.

"Now I play Monster Reborn!" Makoto shouted. "And I'll use it to bring the Tri-Horned Dragon that I discarded to my graveyard!"

A big, blue, wingless dragon appeared. It had 2850 attack points. "And next," Makoto said, getting the audience to glue their eyes to Makoto because he still wasn't _done_ yet. "I'll play Mountain, raising my monsters' attack points by 200 each." Alexandrite dragon now had 2200 attack points and Tri-Horned Dragon had 3050.

Sweet Orchard collectively gulped.

"Tri-Horned Dragon, attack Shining Friendship!" Makoto shouted. "Golden Claw Strike!" Tri-Horned dragon honed in and slashed the fairy down to size, de-illuminating the terminal of the player behind it.

"And now, Alexandrite Dragon, attack Gentlemander!" Makoto declared, pointing at the monster. Alexandrite Dragon swooped in towards the sharply dressed salamander, which looked pale. "Too bad for you," Makoto said. "Molting Escape might be useful to prevent Gentlemander from being destroyed, but it doesn't prevent battle damage and thanks to Mountain, I have just enough attack power to take out all of your life points."

Alexandrite dragon's large, powerful talons, crushed in Gentlemander and obliterated its controller's life points.

"My turn is over," Makoto said, "But not before I place two cards face-down on the field. It's your turn, Sayaka!" Makoto shouted, pointing at her. "My hand is empty."

The audience was in awe at Makoto's counterattack. The other two duelists that had participated in this event up until now hadn't even managed to take out one member of Sweet Orchard on their first move and here Makoto had taken out two. Maybe he could win.

"It's my turn," Sayaka said. She drew the top card of her deck. "I use Change of Heart to take control of your Tri-Horned Dragon!" Sayaka declared.

"Uh oh," Makoto said.

"Next, I'll use your own monster to destroy Alexandrite Dragon!" Sayaka declared, letting her stolen monster destroy Makoto's dragon, reducing his life points down to 3450. "Next, I'll use Dunames Dark Witch to attack your life points directly. "Go! Valhalla Arrow!" A purple blast of energy hit Makoto's side of the field and brought his life points down to 1650. She giggled. "I guess I'll play a card face-down and end my turn, Makoto."

"Thanks," Makoto said as Tri-Horned Dragon returned to his side of the field. _Those cards must've been supplied by KaibaCorp he thought. If Sayaka was always this good, she should go pro if she wasn't an idol, or at least have done something like this before with how popular the game is._

"It's my turn," Sayaka's group member said. "And I'm sacrificing Kanen to play Millenium Shield in defense mode."

 _It won't be enough,_ Makoto thought. _Tri-Horned Dragon can get right through it, but it's in defense mode, so I can't damage her life points._

"My move," the last member of Sayaka's group said. "I draw." She took one look at Makoto's monster and said, "I place a card face-down on the field and end my turn."

"My draw," Makoto said and looked at it. "I place a monster face-down on the field and end my turn. And now, Tri-Horned Dragon attacks directly!"

Sayaka giggled. "I thought you might do that, so I have this trap card, Magical Arm Chain," Sayaka said.

"What?" Makoto gasped.

"This trap card lets me target any monster on the field and redirect your attack to it. And I select Millenium Shield."

"And that's not all," Sayaka's group member that was getting attacked directly said. "I play my trap card: Mirror Wall, cutting your attack points in half."

Komaru gasped. "Makoto!"

"I've got it under control," Makoto said with confidence. "Activate the trap card Burst Breath!" he shouted, revealing a trap card of a dragon breathing onto the ground. "Thanks to this trap card, though I lose Tri-Horned dragon, the attack is cancelled and all monsters with less defense than Tri-Horned dragons defense are destroyed, like Dunames Dark Witch."

Sayaka gasped. It was a clever move than an amateur like her with loaned cards had not seen coming. "It's your move, Sayaka," Makoto said.

"Very well," Sayaka said and drew the top card off of her deck. "I play Element Valkyrie, in attack mode!" Sayaka played a weaker fairy-type monster with 1500 attack points and carrying a baton that was on fire on either end. "And she shall attack your face-down monster!" Sayaka shouted. Element Valkyrie went in for the attack, attacking Makoto's face-down monster and revealing Makoto's Wall of Illusion, a giant red wall with a purple face. "Ah, no!" Sayaka gasped seeing the defense points. She lost 350 life points, bringing her total to 650.

"And there's more," Makoto said. "Since Wall of Illusion was attacked, your monster goes back to your hand."

Element Valkyrie's hologram de-activated and Sayaka returned it to her hand. "I shall place a card face-down and end my turn," she said.

She passed the baton to her band member. "My draw," her band member said. "And I'll sacrifice Millennium Shield now to play Mr. Volcano." A dapper looking man with a flaming arm and red hair appeared. "He might return to my hand after this, but you've got no cards in your hand, so go Mr. Volcano, attack Makoto's Wall of Illusion."

"Sorry, but you've activated my trap card, Magic Cylinder!" Makoto declared. "Your attack is not only cancelled, you take damage to your life points equal to your monster's attack points."

"No way," Sayaka's group member said in dismay as she watched Mr. Volcano's flames get sucked up into the cylinder, which then rotated and fired it right back at both of them, bowling her over and dropping her life points to zero.

 _Three down, two to go,_ Makoto told himself. His sister watched with baited breath.

 _This is the most exciting duel I've ever watched Makoto play, even more than Rex._ She paused her thoughts for a moment. _Okay, so I'm biased because it's Sweet Orchard, but it's still pretty cool._

"My draw," Sayaka's remaining group member said. "I'll play Cost-Down," she said. "By discarding one card from my hand, all the monsters in my hand get their level lowered by two. This allows me to play Nekogal number two in attack mode." A strange, bestial creature with insect wings, boobs and antennae appeared on the battlefield with 1900 attack points and 2000 defense points. It also had furry claws and hands. "Nekogal number two, attack Wall of Illusion."

Makoto's wall was destroyed by a scrape of Nekogal's claws, sending it back to her hand as per Makoto's monster's effect, but it was worth it to clear his field. "My turn is over," she said.

Finally, Komaru found the gusto to say something. "Come one, Makoto! You can do it! Have faith in your deck and win this thing!"

"Yeah!" Makoto exclaimed and drew the top card off of his deck. "I play Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode!" He shouted. Sayaka and her group member were both alarmed by this. Makoto looked at both their fields and decided upon a course of action. "Blackland Fire Dragon," he said, pointing to Sayaka's comrade, "Attack!" Making a judgment on a matter of heart, Makoto wanted this to come down to him and Sayaka, her trap card be damned.

With a direct attack from Blackland's Flame Gale, Sayaka's last group member fell to Makoto's deck. Now it was just the two of them and Makoto was the only one with a monster on the field and it was one of his favorites.

"Aww, did you purposely make it come down to just you and the star, Makoto?" Sayaka asked. "Let me show you why that wasn't the smartest idea."

Makoto opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper. Would it be appropriate to bring up the past? Then again, Sayaka asked for his name, so she probably didn't even remember him.

Of course, that couldn't be further from the truth. _Thank you, Makoto,_ Sayaka thought. _This means a lot to me. There are so many things I want to tell you, so many things I want to ask, but…I'm on stage and we're of two different worlds now._ Sayaka placed her hand on her deck, eyes focused. _But no matter what, thank you for the duel. If nothing else, I'm glad I was able to see you again._ "Draw!" Sayaka pulled the top card off her deck. "I'll play my Element Valkyrie again," she said.

"Huh? But why? Blackland Fire Dragon has more attack points thanks to my field spell," Makoto said, confused.

"Which is why I activate my trap card from last turn," Sayaka said, showing off a Spartan looking man surrounded by a purple border. "Inspiration!" This trap card raises my monster's attack points by 700. Element Valkyrie's attack points climbed to 2200. "Now, go Element Valkyrie, destroy Blackland Fire Dragon! Element Baton attack!"

Sayaka's monster darted forward and dodged Blackland's fire breath when it came in and then, with a spin of its baton, sent Blackland Fire Dragon tumbling to the ground, knocking it out as it dispersed into shards of light. Makoto's life points fell to 1150. Sayaka's were still only little more than half that at 650. "My turn is done, but not before I place another card face-down onto the field," Sayaka said.

 _What could that be?_ Makoto wondered. _Maybe it's another inspiration or even a Mirror Force._ He became hesitant as his hand lingered on his deck. _If I'm unlucky this whole duel could collapse out from underneath me._ Makoto shook his head. _No, don't think like that. It's clear what I have to do._ He took a deep breath. _Sayaka can only play one monster on the field at a time, so even if I can't play a monster that can stop her, I can delay the game by playing something in defense position. Unless her trap card is Meteorain or if she's bluffing with Fairy Meteor Crush, she won't be able to get at my life points even if she sacrifices a monster._ Feeling more level-headed, Makoto concentrated on a victory strategy and what he needed to draw to turn this duel around. _There are three cards in my deck that could give me an edge, Trap Hole if she decides to sacrifice her monster for a bigger monster. I don't know if Sayaka would do that instead of going for the obvious victory, but it's a possibility. There's also my Spellbinding Circle, which I could use to stop her only monster in its tracks. And last, I've got Magician of Faith,_ Makoto said to himself. _If she's destroyed, I can get Monster Reborn back to my hand and bring back any of my dragon monsters to finish the duel._ His eyes flew open. _Let's do this._ "My draw!" Makoto declared and drew the top card off of his deck. He drew The Illusionary Gentleman. Still, it was something.

"I place a monster face-down in defense position and end my turn," Makoto said.

"Then I'll go," Sayaka said and drew the top card off of her deck. "And I shall sacrifice my Element Valkyrie for a stronger monster."

Makoto gulped.

"I play Tethys, the Goddess of Light in attack position!" Sayaka summoned a fairy-type monster that was one of the epitomes of her pure, virgin image as an idol singer and a monster she decided was a must-have for her deck. A beautiful fairy with large, detached white wings and snow-white hair with a snow-white gown and a reinforced portion of the gown on her chest appeared. She had 2400 attack points and 1800 defense points.

Everyone was in awe of the beauty and grace of Sayaka's card. With a giggle and a smile, she then said, "Next, I reveal my trap card, Meteorain. This allows me to enact battle damage to you even if your monster is in defense position."

Makoto gasped. He was in real trouble right now with that card. Fortunately, he would survive. "Tethys, attack with your holy aura attack!"

A bright flash gave off from Tethys as it consumed the battlefield and destroyed Makoto's monster, bringing him down to 350 life points, almost half of Sayaka's.

Sayaka giggled. "It's your turn Makoto, make it count."

Makoto nodded, gulped and drew. Now he needed Magician of Faith more than ever. _Please,_ he said, clenching his eyes shut. _Please!_ He drew the top card. Komaru gulped, hoping Makoto drew what he needed. It was, fortunately for him, the Magician of Faith. With a deep breath, he then played it and said, "I place a monster face-down and end my turn. Go ahead, Sayaka." _It's all right,_ he thought. "If she had Fairy Meteor Crush in her hand, she would've played it last turn. So unless she draws it, I'm clear to continue this duel."

Sayaka drew the top card off her deck. It was a monster card, though Makoto stood there with baited breath hoping it was not a card that could inflict piercing battle damage.

"I attack with Tethys," Sayaka declared. "Celestial aura!"

Makoto's monster was destroyed, the Magician of Faith. Sayaka gasped. She knew that card. Everybody did. "Magician of Faith's effect activates!" he declared. "And the magic card I select is Monster Reborn!"

Sayaka looked distraught. She knew what Makoto's plan was and why he looked so relieved now when she drew that monster. She looked at her hand. Perhaps there was a trap card she could use to stop it. She had nothing. _I…I know, a bluff,_ she thought. She quickly slapped the first spell card she could find in her hand: Last Will. "I place a card face-down on the field!" she declared.

"All right," Makoto said. "Then it's my turn. First, I draw." He drew the top card off his deck, but didn't pay it any mind for now. Unless Sayaka botched his plan, victory was already assured. "I activate Monster Reborn!" he declared. "Now Tri-Horned Dragon comes back from the graveyard in attack position! And thanks to my Mountain field spell his attack points are more than enough to destroy Tethys and just enough to take out all of your life points!"

Tri-Horned dragon re-emerged to the battlefield in a flash of light and a roar.

 _Makoto,_ Sayaka thought with a smile. _You really are incredible._

"Tri-Horned Dragon attack!" Makoto shouted, "Destroy her Tethys, the Goddess of Light! Golden Claw Slash!"

With a powerful claw slash, Tri-Horned Dragon attacked and took out all of Sayaka's life points and her monster down as well, ending the duel.

"YAHOOOOOOOO!" Komaru shouted. "You won, Makoto!"

"Yes, congratulations," Sayaka said with her best smile. "Let's hear it for Makoto Naegi, ladies and gentleman. How about a big round applause?" With a silent cue given by a wave of her hand, confetti was dropped down onto Makoto as a bunch of people began chanting his name.

"Yo, you rock, Makoto," the girl that had been standing next to him said. "That was an awesome duel!"

Makoto just smiled and rubbed his hand behind his head.

"It will take some time to appropriate the proper victory card to give our fine winner," Sayaka said. "We invite our victor to join us later for a commemorative photo where they will obtain their free locator card and rare card. Until the next hour, ladies and gentlemen, this is Sweet Orchard signing off!"

* * *

The crowd dispersed and Sweet Orchard was able to go back to the area in the mall reserved for them to lounge and, if needed, change clothes. Makoto and Komaru had finished their lunch and Makoto was now sitting down with his free pack of cards from the Lord of D mascot. He was about to open them.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Komaru asked. "Go on."

Makoto nodded and tore open the package. Inside the pack were a bunch of situational magic and trap cards that any pro-duelist wouldn't really need. Well…the first six were anyway. The next card was a weak monster that could attack directly and the 8th card was Crimson Sentry. Makoto sighed. As he figured, he got a bad pack of cards. Well, that was until he saw the 9th card: Maiden of Macabre."

"Whoa," Komaru said, looking at it, "That card sounds super useful. Trade ya!"

"With what? Did you even bring your deck?" Makoto asked.

Komaru only laughed nervously. She just wanted the card.

"Uh huh," Makoto said, practically rolling his eyes and tucked the card away into his deck where it belonged. A card like that was too useful to pass up. 1700 attack points for no sacrifices and it got stronger with every monster it defeated? Sign him up.

"Well, at least you got one useful card out of it," Komaru said.

"Yeah, I suppose," Makoto said. He then saw a Kaiba Corp employee approach him.

"Makoto Naegi, right?"

"Y-yes, sir," Makoto said.

"You and your sister can follow me. Sweet Orchard is ready to meet with you."

Komaru squealed again. "We get to meet Sweet Orchard. This is going to be great."

"Just a few ground rules to cover," the employee said as he encouraged Makoto and Komaru to follow him.

"Oh?" Makoto asked.

"No recording devices of any kind are to be used during the interaction and Sweet Orchard's own security staff is free to act at their discretion in accordance with their own contract. Kaiba Corp is not responsible for any injuries incurred due to acts of foul play or misconduct. No photographs can be taken except for the commemorative photo and autographs can only be taken on paper, the photo itself or the back of a duel monster's card. No articles of clothing can be removed with the exception of scarves, hats, gloves, ties, coats and shoes."

"So basically, no flashing skin, right?" Makoto asked, making sure if he got too warm that his hoodie was okay to take off.

The employee seemed to get what Makoto was driving at. "Yeah, your hoodie's fine, kid. But no funny business."

"Oh please, you don't have to worry about, Makoto," Komaru said. "He's harmless."

The employee stopped in front of a lounge that was locked and closed off, the employees that typically ran it being given paid leave for the day because Kaiba Corp. With a key he'd been given, he opened the door to the lounge where the members of Sweet Orchard were inside. Sayaka immediately got up and walked over to Makoto with a smile.

"Nice to see you, Makoto," she said. "Glad you could make it."

"Nice…to see me?" Makoto didn't think Sayaka would be so friendly with someone she'd just met.

Sayaka was going to explain herself, only to say. "Security, could you please excuse our Kaiba Corp representative out."

"Yes, Miss Maizono." The security team gently escorted Makoto's escort out.

"There," Sayaka said. "Now everything's just between you, me, Sweet Orchard, your sister and security, total isolation."

Makoto was still confused.

Sayaka giggled. "I'm saying that as long as you promise nothing leaves this room I can afford to be a bit…unprofessional. That Kaiba Corp guy told you the rules, right?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Well then, it's nice to see you again," Sayaka smiled.

"Wait…huh?" Makoto asked.

"Wait, so are you saying…you remember Makoto from middle school?" Komaru asked.

"Of course I do," Sayaka said. "Well, I mean, we never _really_ interacted, but I saw him a lot in passing."

"Tell him about the crane story!" One of her group members hollered.

"I was getting to that!" Sayaka exclaimed, turning around, embarrassed.

"Crane story?" Now it was Komaru's turn to be confused.

"I'll get to that," Sayaka said. "I'm just actually really happy we were able to meet, and under these circumstances no less." She looked distraught. "I mean, all throughout middle school you never talked to me once." She hung her head. "You never even looked at me."

"Well, I mean, you're a celebrity. I couldn't go around staring at you. I'd look like a stalker," Makoto said. "Wait, how do you know I never looked at you?"

"Well…that's because…umm…" Sayaka whirled her head around. She could already see her group members making faces and being obnoxious about the situation. "H-hey! K-Knock it off!" she exclaimed, shaking a fist and turning red. "You said you'd be nice. You know how I feel about the situation."

"Oh just kiss him and get a room," one of them said. "We'll keep it legit."

Sayaka turned bright red and said nothing in defense.

"Um, Sayaka!"

"Ignore them! Ignore them completely!" She exclaimed, turning around and waving her hands back and forth very close to Makoto's face. He could've clamped his teeth down on one of them she was getting so invasive of his personal space. Her face was also as red as an apple. "E-Excuse me a moment!" Sayaka ran to the bathroom embarrassed, locking the door behind her.

"Did…did I do something wrong?" Makoto asked.

"Nah," one of Sayaka's group members said from the couch. "Take a seat and give her a few."

"We…we can sit next to you?" Komaru asked.

"Sure," the same group member said.

"EEEEE!" Komaru squealed and practically jumped onto the couch. "Oh! My gosh! You all are like, my favorites EVER! I spend all of my monthly allowance on your merchandise! I have all of your CDs, your posters, even some limited edition t-shirts and figurines! I'm a HUGE fan!"

"Sure sounds like it," one of the group members said.

"Well if you're such a big fan, certainly you know our names too," another group member said.

"Of course I know who you are, Ayaka," Komaru said. And named the other three members, starting with the one with short, reddish hair, "Chiemi." She looked at the member of Sayaka's group that could pose for Sayaka's twin except she had brown hair in a ponytail. "Azumi." She looked at the last member who had the same hair color as Sayaka's, but in a different style. "Satomi."

"Wow, impressive," Azumi said, "Most people just thing it's all about Sayaka when they say they're fans of ours. You actually know the whole group."

"Yeah, I'm actually a long-time fan of you guys too." She sighed. "Poor Miho."

"Oh, Miho," Azumi sighed. She then dramatically shouted. "It should be you next to Sayaka on stage, not me!" she wailed, fists clenched.

"There, there," Chiemi said. "Breathe, Azumi."

Ayaka, letting Chiemi do her thing, did her best to get Makoto and Komaru in the same glance of her vision. Makoto was still standing quite a distance and constantly taking passing glances at the bathroom. "So, is the dim bulb a huge fan too, or did you just drag him here?"

"Huh? Me?"

Komaru laughed. "Hey, come on, could a dim bulb outperform such an amazing challenge?" Komaru asked.

"He got lucky," Ayaka said flatly. "He kept drawing cards that kept him in the game."

"Luck's a whole part of Duel Monsters, though," Makoto said getting fired up.

"Well, I suppose I'm not one to talk really," Ayaka said. "We did sort of get a crash course basic understanding of the game last night by Kaiba Corp. Of course, Sayaka and Chiemi have played the game before."

"Sayaka's played it before?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, in elementary school," Azumi said only to sigh.

Makoto had a sharp intuition as to why. "Miho?"

"Mmmhmm," Azumi said. "Let her borrow a deck every time. Well, at least until they started to talk more seriously about starting Sweet Orchard, which was around the time Satomi and I got involved."

Around this time the door to the bathroom opened and Sayaka looked refreshed and good as new. "Sorry to keep you all waiting. So, how about that photo?"

Before Makoto could agree, Komaru said, "Sayaka, I didn't know you used to play Duel Monsters."

"W-well," Sayaka said looking nervous, "It's kind of an old, faded hobby."

"Faded? Why?" Makoto asked.

"Well, I've had to make a lot of sacrifices to get where I am. That unfortunately had to be one of them." Sayaka looked distraught. "I gave all my cards to Miho, bless her soul."

Makoto now also looked distraught. He knew _of_ Miho. After all, who didn't? Sayaka repeatedly referred to Miho as her "best friend", especially after Miho's accident.

"If things had been different, it probably would've been her dueling up on stage alone with the rest of us doing choreography in support. Duel Monsters was her favorite hobby."

When drear and sadness permeated through the group, it took Azumi to go, "S-so, who's up for that photo? Let's get all smiles and cheer? Heh heh heh."

Sayaka sighed. "Azumi's right. Miho wouldn't want to see us all looking sad. In fact, if she saw that duel, I bet she'd be really happy that I got to duel again. And thanks, Makoto. I know it's only been a little while, but you have no idea how much it means to me that I got to talk to you like this."

"That's my brother for you, expert duelist. I'll bet anything if he goes down at _all_ in this tournament, it's gonna be to be to a Legendary Duelist, like Yugi, Joey or Kaiba. Did you know he beat Rex Raptor earlier today?" Komaru asked, looking pent up. "I bet you didn't?"

"Rex Raptor? Rex Raptor? Is he famous?" Sayaka had no idea who he was.

"Um, he was the regional finalist alongside Weevil Underwood."

Sayaka laughed. "Oh, so he's not as important as those other three anymore. It's hard to keep up with an old fad, you know." Makoto didn't know if Sayaka was serious or not with the way she was giggling. He decided to just drop it.

"Show him the rare card we decided on," Azumi suggested.

Sayaka nodded and ruffled her dress, eventually finding the card she'd taped to the inside of it. "Ah, here it is," she said, taking the rolled up tape off the back and handing it to Makoto. "I wasn't sure if you'd like it, but well we went through the 12 different cards Mr. Kaiba had given us and figured you might like it. You can look at the other eleven if you want, but we figured you'd want this one given the type of deck you used."

Makoto flipped the card over and his jaw went slack when he saw what was in his hand: Tyrant Dragon.

"I think he likes it," Azumi chuckled.

"I-I can really have this?" This didn't seem real to Makoto. Next to Blue-Eyes, _this_ was the go-to dragon-type monster. It only had 100 fewer attack points than the unobtainable Blue-Eyes after all.

"You earned it by winning," Sayaka said. "I'm glad you like it. I figured you would. After all, I'm psychic."

"You…what?"

Sayaka giggled. "Kidding. I'm kidding. I just have really good intuition. Now come on, let's take that photo."

Much to Komaru's annoyance, the commemorative photo was just between Makoto and Sayaka with a green-screen effect as she handed him both locator card and Tyrant Dragon. Makoto was seeing stars after the photo.

After the photo, he and Komaru were escorted over to the door so they could be excused to go along their merry way, the Kaiba Corp employee still outside guarding the lounge.

"Sorry we have to cut this short, Makoto," Sayaka said. "But we've got to go back on in a little while."

"I understand," Makoto said. "Sorry I can't stand around and watch you sing the whole time."

"I know," Sayaka said. "You've got a tournament to compete in."

"Sayaka and Makoto, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Her group started to chant, teasingly.

"AHHHHHH!" Sayaka shrieked, turning red and yelling at them, fists flailing. "Shutupshutupshutuuuup!"

Makoto wanted to say something, _anything_ really, but, well, this was how it had to be for now. Sayaka was an idol. He was, at this point, a professional duelist far as he was concerned. This was probably the last time their paths would cross like this. And, as far as he was concerned, he was okay with that.

"So, um, I'll see you around, I suppose," Makoto said nervously, finding his voice. "Um, I'll be cheering for you every time I see one of your concerts."

"And I'll be cheering for you too, Makoto. Well, assuming you make it to the finals of course."

"Then I'll make it to the finals," Makoto said. "Just so you have the opportunity to see me duel because, you know, I've always been able to watch you in your efforts."

"Oooooooh," her group went collectively. Sayaka resorted to a simple, icy glare, which proved far more effective to shutting them up than her previous flustered outbursts.

She then giggled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Makoto. Good luck out there."

Makoto nodded. "Come on, Komaru," he said, beckoning his sister as he began to walk out.

"It was nice meeting you," Komaru said, bowing as she left. "Ah! Um! Quick! I…uh…"

"Oh don't worry," Sayaka said, handing Komaru a group of common Duel Monsters cards, five in total, each one signed by a different member of the band. "I thought ahead of time, cuz I'm psychic." She giggled again. "Kidding, just kidding."

Komaru looked at the cards. They were the five monsters Sayaka and Sweet Orchard had used in the duel on the first turn. "Oh wow, I can have these?"

"Sure, why not? We have like a dozen copies of every card," Sayaka said cheerfully.

"You rock, Sayaka!" Komaru exclaimed. "I knew there was a reason, Sweet Orchard was my favorite group. I gotta show this to Makoto!" Komaru ran out the door. "Makoto, wait up!"

With Komaru gone, Sayaka turned around, switching back from casual to professional mode on a dime. She clapped her hands promptly twice. "All right, girls, from the top. We've got thirty minutes until our next performance. Let's squeeze in some practice!"

The group groaned, but accepted Sayaka's demand. Sweet Orchard was serious business to her after all and it was only by following Sayaka that the group stayed at the top of the charts.

* * *

As Makoto and Komaru made it outside, Komaru called out to him. "Hey, Makoto, check it out. Look what Sayaka gave me!"

"Oh wow, those are the cards we used to duel," Makoto said.

"Uh huh. So going to put Dunames in my deck later. Man the Kaiba Corporation rocks," she said, pent up. "Oh, that reminds me." Komaru said and grabbed Makoto's ear and pulled. "Are you daft?"

"Ow, ow! What do you mean?"

Komaru let go. "What do I mean? Sayaka's _totally_ into you. Why didn't you say anything? You like _don't_ _shut up about her_ even though I've been a fan of the whole group for like, _ever_."

"But she's not allowed to have a boyfriend. She's an idol singer."

"That doesn't matter. Idol Singers only last so long. You should've said something like…" Komaru trailed off, ran her hand through her hair and tilted her head back, doing her best to mimic Makoto's voice…and failing, "We should totally be a thing, darling, well, when you retire from being an idol."

"Komaru, that sounds nothing _like_ me," Makoto pointed out plainly.

"Who cares? The point stands! I didn't say anything because I didn't want to cause a scene because it might've upset Sayaka, but…aaaagh! You're an idiot!"

"Komaru, be honest, you just want to be able to call Sayaka your sister, don't you?" Makoto asked.

"S-so what if I do, is that a crime?"

 _Her bias is showing again,_ Makoto thought. It didn't matter to him if Sayaka was totally into him. Even if Komaru was right—and she was—Makoto really didn't think he should've said anything. Even if that environment was isolated, if he said anything about his expressed interest, he didn't want to entice Sayaka to quit early. And, besides, there were better people than him to be Sayaka's lover down the line. Not to mention that the internet would explode. He could see the headlines already: "Local Guy Ruins Everything".

"Would you feel more confident if you won the tournament?" Komaru asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't just 'huh' me," Komaru said. "Sayaka said she'd be watching, right? So wow her with your dueling skills. Show her that under that uncertainty and dimwittedness there's a man she can count on with amazing dueling talent. Her career might only last a short while, but yours can last until your too old to remember what a trap card is."

Makoto had to admit, Komaru wasn't wrong. "Well, I guess I'll give it some thought," he said. "But only if I _win_ the tournament."

"Sure, sure," Komaru said.

"And you know that that means beating Yugi Mutoh or Seto Kaiba to get there, right?"

"I…well…" Komaru said. "M-maybe you'll get lucky."

"Right, lucky," Makoto said dismissively. "Let's go, Komaru." He walked away.

"You can't just walk away from my hopes and dreams like that!" Komaru exclaimed. "Listen to your sister's burning desires!"

As Komaru continued to nag him, Makoto thought about what she had suggested. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, the idea of dating, even marrying Sayaka didn't seem like a bad idea, but something about it just seemed…overwhelming. Still, if it did happen naturally, he'd hardly complain about it. He did like her after all, but now was not the time for them to think about pursuing each other in romance. Now he had to focus on the reason he'd come to Domino City: to compete in the Battle City tournament. And now that Sayaka would be watching him, he had something else pushing him: a drive to _win_ the Battle City tournament.

As he and Komaru walked, they noticed a sharply dressed young man on the street corner. He appeared to be waiting for something. Makoto recognized him. It was Byakuya Togami.

"Ah, Byakuya," Makoto said.

"You!" Komaru exclaimed, getting pent up.

"Makoto, correct?" Byakuya asked.

"What's it to ya, ya rude jerk?" Komaru asked.

Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "It doesn't happen often, but a Togami admits when he is wrong." He glanced away from Makoto. "I said before that I didn't think you would be easy to take down in a duel, or something to that effect." Byakuya readjusted his gaze back to Makoto, "But it seems you're far more competent that I gave you credit for. I've got my eye on you, Makoto Naegi. You _do_ plan to get to the finals, correct?"

"Yeah, I do," Makoto said.

"Then I shall see you there and when our paths cross, I trust you will be able to provide me with a true challenge before I inevitably crush you."

"What the…you jerk! You're still acting like you're better than my big brother!"

"Because it's the truth. If we dueled, I have no doubt I would win. However, what I said before was inaccurate: that you were not a challenge. That much I've corrected," Byakuya said with a self-satisfied grin, "And I've corrected that error." He then gave a cold glance and intended to head out in the opposite direction where Komaru and Makoto came from. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a specific duelist in mind that I intend to remove a locator card from. I bid you two, adieu." Byakuya then walked away.

"What a jerk," Komaru said, frowning. "Saying stuff and then acting all high and mighty. I oughta kick 'em where the sun doesn't shine. That'll teach him."

"K-Komaru," Makoto was relieved she was getting so angry, but that was getting a little too angry.

"We'll show him cause you're gonna win," Komaru said. "Now come on, let's go find you a duel to win." Komaru stormed off.

"Wait, Komaru!" Makoto exclaimed. He sighed. Well, at least she was fired up for him. He gazed up at the sky and made a silent vow, a vow that he would get to the finals for both his sister and Sayaka. And, well, he figured, it would be cool if his parents saw him on TV too. No more was the boy who just wanted to have a good time. Makoto was in it to win it now and nothing, but a bad draw or an ill-timed trap card could stop him now.

As Makoto took a step forward, he tripped over his poorly tied shoelaces.

Okay…apparently shoelaces could stop him too, though not for long and as Komaru helped him up and Makoto fixed his laces, he prepared to get set and head out to look for his next challenge to bring him one step closer to the finals and one step closer to glory.

* * *

 **(A/N: I decline to comment on any ship tease in the series. I actually didn't think this chapter would be as long as it was, but then I started to come up with ideas, like expanding on the donation drive for Miho, which was always part of this chapter and giving resident Duel Links Woobie, Bella, a much needed, legitimate "Throw the Dog a Bone". Next chapter we'll be going back to Hajime and Chiaki and, like Makoto, our other Danganronpa protagonist is going to get a much needed kick to his pants to light a fire in his soul. Until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	12. Faith, Fusion and Fire

**(A/N: I think the reason I like Hajime more than Makoto is because Hajime always seems more cocksure of himself and, well, manly in some circumstances. Or maybe that's just cause Hajime sounds like Johnny Yong Bosch. How unfortunate it is, then, that I'm stuck with Danganronpa 3 Hajime throughout most of this who still acts like pre-Nia Simon from Gurren Lagann. …And now I'm suddenly picturing Chiaki with Kamina's 80s sunglasses and telling Hajime he needs to believe in the her that believes in him. My mind is** _ **weird**_ **, but if it wasn't, I wouldn't have created this fanfiction. So let's enjoy another spawn of my madness with this chapter of Dueling Trigger Finger).**

* * *

Among the spectators of Sweet Orchard Vs Makoto had been none other than Chiaki Vs Hajime, though the two had been on the other side of the mall when the event started so neither one had really had a chance to be selected. Now they were sitting down with a large pizza, Chiaki getting tomato sauce all over her face and wiping it off with a cloth every now and again. Hajime was starting to wonder where all those slices were going with how Chiaki was packing them away so quickly.

Hajime's duel against Eliza had been the last duel for the pair as neither saw anyone befitting of dueling as per their "Dueler's Instinct". Also, like Makoto and Komaru, both had spectated a few other duels, but for a different reason. Chiaki wanted to show Hajime that there were people less talented than him in this tournament and, after watching for a bit, even Hajime was beginning to see that.

It still didn't make him feel any less confident that he could win the whole tournament, but at least Chiaki's votes of confidence were no longer ringing hollow. If only he could duel someone else above his self-perceived bracket and beat them, then he'd really feel like he had a chance.

As Chiaki and Hajime finished up lunch, Chiaki backed her chair up and said, "I'm going to head for the bathroom for a little bit, okay? Meet me outside the mall in ten minutes, okay?"

"The way we came in, or the other side?" Hajime asked.

"Either or," Chiaki said, "I'm flexible. As long as you loiter about one exit or the other, I'll find you. I promise I won't abandon you. Can you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," Hajime blurted out rather forcefully.

"Then I'll see you outside, okay," Chiaki said, looking and sounding unfazed as she excused herself from the table and threw away her trash on the way to the bathroom. Hajime looked at his watch and, shrugging to himself, decided to walk around the mall for a little while.

Chiaki did her business and, like a healthy young lady washed her hands and dried them off. However, as she left the bathroom she was suddenly grabbed and someone put a cloth dampened with chloroform around her mouth, causing her to pass out.

Meanwhile, while waiting for her, Hajime had managed to get in the now dying line for a free booster pack. Unfortunately, while there were plenty of good cards in the pack, like Shadow Ghoul, Darkstorm Dragon, and Blast Magician, only one card really stood out to Hajime as exceptional: Future Fusion.

 _With this, I don't even need to have the cards in my hand. I mean, if I can hold out for just two turns, I can get any fusion monster to the field to save me. Well…provided this card doesn't get destroyed either, then I just have a bunch of cards in my graveyard._ A thought then hit Hajime. _Wait a sec._ He pulled out Dark Paladin from his pocket, which he'd had before trading Eliza for Buster Blader. He looked at the two cards side by side. He smirked as he thought of a killer combo. However, his joy was short lived.

As he proceeded to head down the stairs of the mall from the second floor, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a couple of cloaked thugs dash through the mall. People running in a crowded mall normally wouldn't be so out of place, but it was what suddenly hit the ground that made him freak out: a backpack with a kitty head on it.

 _Chiaki's backpack!_ Hajime thought alarmed and noticed the two goons still pushing through the crowd. Hajime quickly slammed his deck into his duel disk and crouched slightly and momentarily. _Track practice skills don't fail me now._ Breaking into a sprint, Hajime performed amateur parkour as he zipped around the mall, careful not to lose his duel disk or his deck while sprinting through the crowded building. Swooping low, he grasped hold of Chiaki's backpack and ran for the door outside, the goons already out the door and proceeding down the street with the unconscious Chiaki tucked under one of their arms. Hajime could barely see her arm poking out from where they were walking. They appeared to be moving with her inconspicuously as possible so as not to draw attention. That or people were just bad at observing unusual stuff.

Racing down the series of stairs leading up to the mall, Hajime ran after the goons, throwing Chiaki's backpack onto one shoulder. "Hey, you! Stop!" He shouted, alarming his targets and causing them to sprint. Hajime, determined to rescue Chiaki, continued to his pursuit, eventually confronting the two when he threw her backpack at the back of one of their heads, nailing one culprit in the back of the head. He fell to the ground, dropping Chiaki as she landed arm first on the ground, tied up and gagged and still unconscious.

"Let her go!" Hajime demanded. "I'm no black belt, but I'm not afraid to beat up a couple of punks trying to kidnap an innocent girl!"

"Blast, where'd he come from?" The smaller man that Hajime had hit in the back of the head said.

"Doesn't matter," the bigger of the two men said, throwing off his cloak. "I know how to deal with kids. Listen you little squirt, buzz off. We ain't got time to deal with you."

"All right, then how about I call the cops since kidnapping is a crime?" Hajime asked. "I'm sure the Kaiba Corporation would love to crack down on a couple of thugs trying to kidnap one of his most prominent participants."

"Okay now," the smaller man said, "Let's not be hasty, young man. Perhaps we can settle this civilly." He threw off his cloak as well. "I am Craig and this is Edan, we're Rare Hunters, the finest duelists in all the land."

"I thought this might come down to a duel," Hajime said, readying his duel disk, deck already loaded. "I'm prepared."

"Haha, hear that Edan?" Craig asked. "He took the bait. Listen, brat, let me make something clear. This ain't no ordinary duel. When you duel a Rare Hunter, you duel for more than just your pride. If you lose, our master, Marik, will make sure you'll regret it because not only will your friend be coming with us, but you'll join her."

"Not going to happen because once I rough the two of you up, you're going straight to the authorities."

"Hear that, Craig, he plans to take us both on?" Edan said, firing up his duel disk.

"Yup, I heard him too, Edan," Craig said, doing the same.

"Wait, hang on a second, two against one?"

"It's a tag duel," Edan said, "Oh, but I'm afraid your partner of choice can't help you so I guess you're starting out with the cruelest handicap imaginable."

"You bastard," Hajime growled. He still wasn't sure about this, but he couldn't just turn tail and run. Chiaki needed him now more than ever. "Fine! I'll take you on, 4000 life points each, winner take all! And just so it's fair, I'll go second!"

"Heh, you're gonna regret this decision kid. When we're through with you, you're gonna wish you never bothered to run after the girl."

"Draw your hand," Hajime stated, glaring. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get Chiaki to a hospital if she needs it."

"Awfully cocky for a brat, aren't you?" Edan said. "But I like your fire kid, not as good as mine though. People call me, Edan the Flame."

"I'm Craig the Crater."

"We're the best fire and earth team Master Marik has ever employed!" they declared simultaneously.

"I'm Hajime," Hajime formally introduced. "No fancy title attached. Now then…"

"Let's Duel!" they all declared simultaneously.

"I'll go first," Craig said. "And I summon Mine Golem to the field in attack position!" A large, gilded robotic looking, humanoid figure with a landmine for a face appeared on the battlefield. It had 1000 attack points and 1900 defense points. "And I shall place one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

"Now it's my turn," Edan said, his cloak billowing behind him as he grinned maliciously. "And I'm summoning Darkfire Soldier number 1 in attack mode!" A shirtless, male humanoid being with flames for legs and a fiery aura around him appeared. He had a crooked sword, 1700 attack points and 1150 defense points. "And I'll equip him with this magic card: Burning Spear! This will increase my monster's attack power to 2100 points!"

The attack and defense of Darkfire Soldier adjusted automatically accordingly.

"Your turn, kid," Edan said. "Let's see what you've got."

Hajime nodded with a serious expression and drew the top card off of his deck, glancing at it as he held it up perpendicular to his face. He quickly opened the field-spell slot in his deck. "I activate Fusion Gate!"

"What?!" Both Rare Hunters gasped at the same. Fusion Gate was an unbelievably rare card and for any duelist to use it, especially on the first turn, only meant trouble.

"And next, I'll banish Buster Blader, Versago the Destroyer, Giga Tech Wolf and Cannon Soldier all from the game in order to summon two of my most powerful fusions!" Hajime declared as, from a bright beam of golden light, two monsters emerged. "Behold! Dark Paladin and Labyrinth Tank!"

The bright blue, red-drilled tank of 2400 attack and defense points, appeared alongside the turquoise clothed, spellcaster of 2900 attack points. "And next, I'll use the last card in my hand Card of Sanctity. Now we all must draw cards until we have 6 in our hands. And since I don't have any anymore, well," Hajime said and gave both Rare Hunters his toughest look, "I'd say that's a big replenishment for me, wouldn't you agree?"

Both Rare Hunters looked mildly irritated. This Hajime kid certainly knew how to play rough, but would it be enough?

"Next, I'm activating two Quick Attack magic cards so that both of my fusion monsters can attack this turn! Now, Dark Paladin! Attack!" Hajime declared. "Destroy Darkfire Soldier number 1!" With a blast of energy from its sword scepter, Dark Paladin obliterated the opposing monster, dropping its controller's life points down to 3200. "And now," Hajime declared, eye flashing at his other opponent, "Labyrinth Tank, destroy Mine Golem!"

Labyrinth Tank charged forward and tunneled straight through the offending golem, barreling its slowly spinning drill into the duelist behind it and knocking him over. His life points fell to 2600.

"Urgh," Craig said, getting up off the ground. "Mine Golem's effect activates. When its destroyed, you lose 500 life points."

"Huh?" Hajime noticed a red, beeping light at his feet, which exploded and knocked him to the ground. His own life points fell to 3500. "Guh," he grunted, getting up off the ground and shrugged off the minor inconvenience, despite the throb in his elbow. He was too determined to save Chiaki to let something like that stop him. "I'm going to throw one card face-down," Hajime said, as the card appeared via hologram, "and ending my turn."

"My turn then," Craig said. "And I really must thank you for the extra draw, kid because now I can play Trojan Horse in attack position!" A large, brown horse with 1600 attack points appeared. "But he won't be staying for long because I activate the spell card double summon. Now I sacrifice him and use his special ability to bring out an Earth monster that normally requires 2 tributes to be played. And I choose the mighty Sword Hunter!"

A powerful swordsman with two swords in hand appeared on the battlefield with 2450 attack points. It seemed that card was determined to be a thorn in Hajime's side. First Eliza, now this guy. "And next, I think I'll equip my hunter with the mighty Legendary Sword, raising his attack power to 2750. And now, Sword Hunter, attack! Destroy Labyrinth Tank!"

 _Not today!_ Hajime declared, "Reveal face-down, Intimidation!" Hajime declared. "This magic card reduces an attack monster's attack power by 500 points and gives that power to my monster."

Sword Hunter's attack power fell to 2250 and Labyrinth Tank's rose to 2900.

"The tables have turned," Hajime declared calmly. "Go, Labyrinth Tank!"

"I don't think so!" Craig declared. "I activate my face-down card, Inspiration! This lets me increase my monster's attack points by 700." A fierce white aura surrounded Sword Hunter, increasing its attack power back up to 2950. "Your Labyrinth Tank is history."

With two solid swipes, Labyrinth Tank was destroyed, reducing Hajime's life points down to 3450. "And since Sword Hunter destroyed a monster," Craig said as Labyrinth Tank's card appeared in his magic and trap zone slot, creating a spiffy new chest piece for Sword Hunter. "My monster gains an additional 200 attack points with it equipped. And now my turn is complete."

Sword Hunter's attack points readjusted to the correct 2950.

Hajime sweated a little, grinding his teeth. He was down a monster. No matter, on his turn Dark Paladin would wipe the floor with Sword Hunter and put Hajime back in control of this duel.

However, as Edan drew, and laughed, it sounded like Hajime wasn't going to get that chance. "Sorry kid, but your other monster is history. "I play Flame Ruler in attack mode." A sorcerer wreathed in flames appeared with 1500 attack and 1600 defense points. "And like my partner, I'm also playing Double Summon. So say bye-bye to Flame Ruler and behold the mightiest of all fire monsters, Infernal Flame Emperor!" Edan bellowed. Suddenly a towering, quadrupedal mass of flame appeared. It had 2700 attack points and stood about as tall as the buildings on either side of the alleyway that the still unconscious Chiaki was laying in and that Craig and Edan were standing on either side of. "And when he's summoned to the field, I can banish fire monsters from my graveyard to destroy magic and trap cards on the field. So I think I'll banish my Darkfire soldier and my Flame Ruler to destroy your Intimidation _and_ your Fusion Gate!"

"N-no!" Hajime declared. Those were the crux of his strategy right now. Without those…

"Infernal Flame Emperor!" Edan bellowed. "Crush his magic cards!"

Infernal Flame Emperor reared back its massive, fiery fist and unleashed a downpour of flame that roasted Hajime and destroyed both of his spell cards, but leaving Dark Paladin untouched as Hajime screamed in pain. Hajime panted, now sweating up a storm as the flames ceased, his body steaming a little and his ahoge drooping slightly. He had one eye open, sweat dripping into it.

"You still…" Hajime panted. "Don't have…enough attack points…to destroy Dark Paladin."

"Maybe not as things currently stand, but with another Burning Spear I sure as hell can."

"Ughhhh," Hajime groaned, watching Infernal Flame Emperor's attack power go all the way up to 3100.

"Infernal Flame Emperor, attack!" Edan declared, pointing at Dark Paladin. "Infernal Flame Fist!"

Infernal Flame Emperor's massive hand reached down and crushed Dark Paladin into bits, reducing Hajime's life points down to 3250, but now he had no monsters on the field and no spell or trap cards in play and either of his opponents could wipe him out in one move. He went from looking in pain to simply looking distraught. Things certainly looked hopeless.

Edan laughed, arms folded, cocky smirk upon his face. "You're messing with Rare Hunters, kid. Now fork over the rare cards in your possession. You're not talented enough to play with the big boys."

Talent. There was that word again. A word Hope's Peak told him he lacked, a word that kept him down and beaten consistently throughout life. You don't have enough talent to be on the track team. You don't have enough talent to be part of the lead debate team. You don't have enough talent to be on the swim team, the chess team, the lead role in the drama club.

Doubt, fear and panic swept through Hajime. He came to this duel with gusto and it was starting to putter out after just one turn. He lost both cards that Eliza helped him use. His hand consisted of only Mystical Elf, Monster Reborn, Giant Soldier of Stone and Battle Ox and he if he lost, _when_ he lost. Chiaki would be lost forever.

Fist clenched, face wrought with agony and frustration, Hajime could only describe his feelings as cold, hopeless despair. _I…let you down, Chiaki, I'm sorry. So much for believing in me, huh?_

Hajime's hand rested on top of his deck. He would draw his card and then decide if he should delay the inevitable or forfeit here and there. He gave it his best shot. He could just call the authorities and have these two arrested. Yeah, that was probably for the best that and getting kicked out of the tournament after he paid out a locator card to each Rare Hunter.

However, in Hajime's despaired haze, he then noticed Chiaki moving in the alley. She was coming to. Hands tied behind her back, feet bound together, mouth shut by a piece of tape, she was confused and absolutely terrified. Wriggling around like a worm, she grunted, catching the attention of all three duelists. Her vision was hindered by the glow of sunlight from the alley entrance, but it quickly faded and she could see Hajime's silhouette. With pleading eyes, like a princess trapped in a tower, she gave Hajime a desperate look, to save her from this situation.

Hajime saw the look on Chiaki's face, but only felt more despair. Save her? In this situation? Did she understand how hopeless his position in the duel was.

As the sun stopped bothering her eyes, Chiaki saw the hopeless, despaired look on Hajime's face and her expression changed from forlorn to serious and a little bit of anger. Struggling, she managed to get herself in an upright position against the brick wall to her right.

"The hell is she doing?" Edan asked.

"I don't know, but we tied those ropes extra tight. She'll never break her bonds," Craig said.

Hajime knew what Chiaki was doing though. She was giving him a message. Even in her desperate, hopeless situation, she was struggling regardless of futility because maybe, just maybe she could get free. At least, that was how Hajime interpreted it. And on top of that, he remembered words from Chiaki from his last duel.

 _"Just have fun. Don't fret over a loss. A loss is a loss. Winning's fun, but even a loss can be a learning experience. So calm down, and just have fun."_

Hajime's fingers went from being gently placed atop his deck to pressing down hard on the top card. _More is riding on this duel if I lose,_ Hajime said, _But Chiaki's right. I can't do anything if I'm not calm._ He completely pinched the top card of his deck. _There are still cards in my deck that can turn this duel around. I just have to draw them!_ "My turn!" Hajime declared, fiercely. His dueling spirit was back and at 110%.

He looked at the card he drew. "I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards." Hajime drew the top card of his deck, but didn't pay it any mind. He then drew the second card revealing the exact card he needed to turn this duel around. "I activate the spell card, Future Fusion!" Hajime declared. "This allows me to summon a monster card from my extra deck in two turns, provided I send all the appropriate monsters in my deck to the graveyard now. And the cards I pick," Hajime said, pulling out his deck and grabbing five cards and declared them one by one, "Blackland Fire Dragon, Koumori Dragon, Curse of Dragon, Meteor Dragon, and Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress number 1."

 _Five dragon monsters?_ Edan questioned. _What's he up to?_

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn, which allows me to bring back Dark Paladin from my graveyard." Hajime's fallen spellcaster returned to the battlefields, arms folded, weapon clenched tightly in its grip. "And thanks to the fact that there are now five dragon monsters in the graveyard, Dark Paladin gains an additional 2500 attack points."

Dark Paladin's attack power climbed and climbed and reached 5400.

"But that's not all I'm going to do," Hajime said, plucking the other card he drew with Pot of Greed from his hand. "I also equip Dark Paladin with Black Pendant, increasing its attack power by _another_ 500 points." The mystical pendant hung around Dark Paladin's neck, increasing its attack power to 5900.

"Oh no!" Craig whimpered. He knew exactly what was coming next.

In the alleyway, Chiaki expressed a contented smile. She knew it all along. Hajime was an amazing duelist. The only thing he lacked was confidence both in himself, and in his deck. As long as he had the will to go on, she knew that nothing could stop him.

"And now, Dark Paladin!" Hajime shouted. "Destroy Sword Hunter!"

Dark Paladin attacked with an amazingly powerful blue ball of energy that was ejected from its weapon, annihilating Sword Hunter and all of Craig's life points.

"No…this can't…this can't be," Craig said, squatting on the ground. "I…Craig the Crater…to this nobody."

Hajime ignored him and focused his attention on Edan. "It's just you and me!" He declared. "Get ready to go down! I'm taking Chiaki back and there isn't a thing you can do to stop me!" he roared with such ferocity that it actually made Edan take a step back.

"Hmph, we'll see about that," Edan said and drew the top card of his deck. _I said that, but I've gotta think of something. That kid's probably got another monster in his hand and my Infernal Flame Emperor doesn't have the power to go up against his Dark Paladin anymore._ Edan looked at his hand. He smirked when he saw a monster in it. _However…_ "I place one monster face-down and switch my Infernal Flame Emperor to defense mode. I'll also play a card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn," Hajime said, drawing the top card of his deck. "And I'll start by playing Battle Ox in attack position! And now, Dark Paladin, destroy his Infernal Flame Emperor!" Like before, Dark Paladin attacked, raining down a massive ball of blue energy and annihilating the pyrotechnic elemental monster, raining down bits of fire like a sabotaged firework, the hard light holograms scattering the ground like a mini meteor shower.

"And like that, my trap card activates!" Edan declared. "Backfire!" Whenever a fire monster of mine, like my Infernal Flame Emperor, is destroyed, you take 500 points of damage. "So let's get the fireworks started, shall we? Attack!" A blast of concentrated flames attacked Hajime and brought his life points down to 2750.

"I'll take the hit," Hajime said, doing his best to recover from the assault, "because now I have Battle Ox destroy your face-down monster!"

Battle Ox charged.

"You amateur!" Edan declared. "You walked right into my trap! Go! Fire Hand!"

A glowing, flaming hand appeared, swerving away from Battle ox as the bestial warrior chopped off the pyro-type monster at the wrist, but left the hand itself alone.

"Huh?"

Edan chuckled. When fire hand is destroyed, I can target one of your monsters and destroy it and I choose Dark Paladin!"

Dark Paladin looked surprised as Fire Hand latched onto it and made it go boom, destroying it. "And because you destroyed a fire monster you lose 500 more life points."

Hajime's life points ticked down to 2250 as he took another barrage of fire, grunting in pain and dropping down to one knee.

"Ugh," Hajime winced. He quickly tilted his body and stuck out his chest, declaring boldly, "Black Pendant's effect activates! When its sent to my graveyard, you take five hundred life points of damage!"

"Heh," Edan said, "So what? I've got plenty of life points to crush you with." Edan's life points trickled down to 2700. "Anything else you want to do this turn?"

Hajime briefly looked at his hand. "No," he said, shaking his head, "My turn is done."

Edan laughed heartily, satisfied with the way things were going. "Hahahaha! All you have on the field is your puny Battle Ox. And I have just the cards to bring you to the edge of defeat! Say hello to Solar Flare Dragon!" A monster with 1500 attack points looked like a dragon-headed worm appeared. It was also completely on fire and made out of magma. Edan chuckled, "Heh heh heh, and next I'll equip it with this magic card: Salamandra! This raises my monster's attack power, raising its attack power by 700 points!" Solar Flare dragon burst with fiery energy as Salamandra wrapped around it and brought it up to 2200 attack points. "And lastly, I'm equipping it with my last Burning spear, bringing its attack power up to 2600 points." The monster was now completely made out of dripping lava and magma and looked absolutely terrifying, not that it wasn't terrifying to begin with.

"And now, Solar Flare Dragon, destroy his Battle Ox! Solar Flare Blast!"

A hot blast of fiery energy came out of Solar Flare Dragon's mouth, disintegrating Battle Ox into nothing more than a rising wisp of ashen colored smoke. Hajime's life points fell all the way to 1350.

Edan laughed. "And there's more, thanks to my monster's special effect, you lose 500 life points whenever I end my turn. Go! Solar Flare Dragon! Attack!" Hajime was attacked by a lash of Solar Flare Dragon's tail. His life points dropped to 850 as he clutched his ailing chest.

"WAHAHAHAHA!" Edan bellowed. "It's over! With my monster's attack points the way they are, you can't destroy it in a single move. Even if you somehow managed to fuse a monster with enough attack power, you'd lose 500 life points. Then all I'd have to do is sacrifice a monster by attacking to lose life points so that backfire activates and I'll win the duel. You put up a job well-done kid, but this duel is over! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Is that a fact?" Hajime asked, his voice practically hissing with determination.

Edan stopped laughing. "Huh?" Edan then noticed the spell card that was face-up on the field. He gasped. _I completely forgot about his Future Fusion!_

"It's my turn," Hajime said. "And now that it's been two turns since I played Future Fusion, I summon my most powerful monster! Come forth, o' mighty beast of legend, a monster so dangerous, even the Blue-Eyes White Dragon quakes in fear! I call forth Five-Headed Dragon!" A pillar of white light appeared behind Hajime and out into the street behind him. However the monster that emerged was so massive that it completely took over the streets behind the fencing rail behind him. Its tail reached all the way out to the other side of the mall and into the parking lot down the cliff behind Hajime. One, two, three, four and then five heads emerged high into the air and over the building Hajime was facing. Each head roared in defiance and anger, becoming the very embodiment of rage and determination befitting what lurked deep inside their summoner's heart. It was even more imposing when the creature took flight so that only its tail was anything close to ground level.

Edan just stared up at the jaws of impending doom. With any luck, Hajime would just attack and get it over with.

In the alleyway, Chiaki looked up at Hajime's massive beast. Although the creature could inflict despair, she was happy. To her, it was a beast of salvation. Once Hajime attacked, the duel would be all but over.

Everywhere in Battle City, people were stopping and staring at the _gigantic dragon_ in downtown Domino.

In particular, Kaiba took one gaze at the beast and, unceremoniously dropped his briefcase. "What the hell is _that_ thing doing here?" In virtual reality that monster had nearly annihilated him, destroyed Mokuba and would've been the end of his very existence if Yugi hadn't combined Black Luster Soldier with his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Kaiba had heard that Pegasus had recently made the card for printing, but it was an incredibly rare card, practically unobtainable.

"Big bro, are you seeing this?" Mokuba's voice echoed from the radio inside Kaiba's jacket collar.

"I see it, Mokuba," Kaiba said. "Find out whoever's controlling that dragon. I want a name, origin, dueling history, even their _shoe size_."

"Got it," Mokuba said. "I'll find out whatever I can, Seto."

 _The Five-Headed Dragon,_ Kaiba thought as Mokuba hung up. _A monster created only by my wildest fantasies that my former employees twisted to their own malicious ends. No one but me should have a card that powerful. And soon,_ Kaiba said, whipping out Obelisk and looking at it, _I will._ Kaiba only currently _didn't_ have the card because that would've required likely having to talk to Pegasus and he wanted to stay away from that lunatic as much as possible.

Kaiba, of course, was not the only person reacting to the Five-Headed Dragon's appearance. "What the heck?" Joey Wheeler exclaimed. "Is that what I think it is?"

"You recognize it?" Teá asked.

"You darn right I do. Hard to forget the very monster that vaporized ya from the face of da Earth. I _still_ have nightmares about that thing."

"Joey! What's going on, man?" Tristan asked, running up to him.

"I'll tell you what: bad news!" Joey exclaimed.

Solomon was the only one of the group not freaking out. Instead, he was more fixated on the massive beast towering over a few buildings like some kind of kaiju. _Such a truly fearsome beast makes for quite a formidable foe. Yugi, good luck._

Yugi, of course, with The Pharaoh in control, had also stopped to stare at the giant dragon lording over the city.

"Oh no!" The Pharaoh exclaimed. "Not the Five-Headed Dragon!"

"You think it's one of Marik's Rare Hunters?" Yugi asked, his spirit appearing next to the ancient Egyptian soul currently using his body.

"I don't know," The Pharaoh said, "But if it is, then whoever their dueling is about to lose much more than their life points."

"We need to get over there, fast!" Yugi declared.

"Agreed," The Pharaoh nodded and ran off to check things out.

Of course, while Yugi had to _run_ to get to the dragon's location, Marik had eyes everywhere and used the eyes of the still panicked Edan to see the foul beast up close and personal. "What sorcery is this?" he declared in the comfort of the cabin of the boat he was sailing on. "The Five-Headed Dragon, the only card in all of Duel Monsters said to rival the power of the three Egyptian Gods, wielded by a mere boy? Where? Where did he get such a rare and powerful card?" Through Edan's eyes, Marik then noticed the shivering, sweating Craig.

"Man, screw this! I'm out of here!" Craig declared, running away, leaving Sword Hunter and a locator card behind.

"Wait a sec. These were the Rare Hunters I sent after Chiaki Nanami," Marik said. Through Edan's eyes, he looked at Hajime. "So who is this boy? And why does he command such a ruthless beast so flawlessly?"

Edan continued to stare at Hajime as Hajime held up another card. "Before I attack," Hajime said, "Since I have life points to spare. I activate the spell card Smashing Ground," Hajime said and placed a spell card on the field that had a fist driving into Blue Earth. "This spell card lets me destroy the monster on your side of the field with the highest defense points and since you only have one monster, Solar Flare Dragon is destroyed."

A giant fist came from out of nowhere, struck the ground and erupted it in blue light, destroying Solar Flare Dragon. Although Hajime's life points dropped to 350, the game was over now.

"Five-Headed Dragon," Hajime said as he raised his arm and pointed straight at Edan, "Attack! Multi-Element Blast!"

One by one the heads of Hajime's Five Headed Beast unloaded a blast of energy down onto Edan, absolutely massacring his life points. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGH!" Edan screamed as he was completely annihilated.

"This duel is over!" Hajime shouted. "Now, give me back Chiaki!"

Edan, slumped to his knees could feel a burning sensation in his head. "Agh! Master, I'm sorry! I got the girl, but I…AAAAAAAGH!" Edan started to look like he was having a seizure with the way foam escaped his lower lip and his fingers clutched, eyes bugging out. A millennium eye symbol appeared on his forehead. He then stood up, slightly hunched over.

Voice distorted, Marik, controlling Edan, said, "Greetings, Hajime Hinata."

"What? What's going on?" Hajime asked.

"I am taking control of my pawn," Marik said. "I am Marik, leader of the rare hunters!

"So you're the person that ordered Chiaki be captured," Hajime declared angrily.

"It was an error in judgment," Marik said. "I told these fools that I wanted the rare cards belonging to Chiaki Nanami. They took it upon themselves to kidnap her. You have my sincerest apologies."

"Uh huh," Hajime said in a way that indicated he wasn't buying it.

"I believe you and I can work together," Marik told Hajime. "Your dueling skill is quite remarkable. It is not easy to defeat one of my rare hunters, let alone two at the same time. Perhaps you would consider joining me. I can give you the greatest cards imaginable. All the rare cards at your fingertips."

"You're only saying that because you're afraid of me," Hajime said calmly.

"Huh?" Marik was confused by Hajime's comment.

Hajime flashed his fusion monster in Marik's face. "You want my Five-Headed Dragon on your side. That's the only reason you'd make a proposition like this," Hajime said and slipped the card back into his deck. "You think I can forgive what you did to Chiaki with a simple apology? Sorry, but whatever you're selling, I'm not buying!" Hajime snapped. "You could promise all the rare cards in the world, you can promise me fame and fortune, but Chiaki means more to me than you'll ever know. She's the only one that believes that I'm better than I think I am and after this victory just now, I'm starting to see it. Hope's Peak might not agree, but it appears I've got some true dueling talent in me and Marik," Hajime said, giving the Egyptian his toughest look, "I will take you down! Send one Rare Hunter! Send them all! I'll make sure that none of you harm Chiaki, or any other duelists like this again! The game of duel monsters is meant to be a free-spirited game where winning and losing don't matter. I won't ever let someone hurt innocent people just to get their hands on rare cards. Because there's no doubt in my mind that, even for a second, that someone that Hope's Peak academy does approve of, would allow!"

 _Hajime,_ Chiaki heard the whole speech and she was incredibly proud of him. He finally understood what she was trying to tell him all along. That was the Hajime that always came out when they played games. With enough confidence, Chiaki was confident that Hajime could do anything he set his mind to. It was just society's words that kept him from achieving his full potential. But even without his full potential, Chiaki liked Hajime just the way he was: someone who liked games, especially the classics, with a strong heart and an even stronger willpower when his mind was focused. She turned her head to look at the opposite wall and tilted her head up. _Hmm, maybe I should go for the Hajime route,_ she thought.

Her thoughts of Dating Sim romance were interrupted by Marik's response to Hajime's rejection to join forces. "Fine, have it your way," Mairk responded irritably. "However, I must let you know that you are making a big mistake. We could've been such powerful allies, you and I. And when I'm through with you, you'd wished you'd joined my side willingly. AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Marik cackled and then sent Edan's mind to the shadow realm, causing his body to collapse on the ground, eyes rolled into the back of his head.

With the madness cleared, Hajime approached Chiaki and worked quickly to get her binds undone and then removed the tape from her mouth. "Hey," he said to her, "Are you o—" Hajime suddenly stopped talking when Chiaki lurched forward and gave him a big hug. She wasn't shaking or trembling and she was actually smiling.

"I'm really proud of you, Hajime," she said. "Excellent dueling."

Hajime smirked. "Really? That's what you care about?" He stood up and helped Chiaki to her feet. "If I hadn't won that who knows what that Marik creep could've done to you."

"But you were there the whole time and I know I can count on you," Chiaki said and smiled. "Because we're friends and no matter what, friends help each other when they're in trouble."

"I…uh…suppose that's true," Hajime said. He was then surprised when Chiaki began digging through Edan's pockets. "H-hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting your locator card for you, obviously," Chiaki said. "You won, so loot your spoils of war. Obviously he won't be handing it to you any time soon."

"This isn't an open world RPG! You can't just take things from people when they're unconscious!" Hajime exclaimed.

"But it's yours," Chiaki said.

Hajime sighed in frustration. There was no point in arguing. He grabbed the locator card and rare card that Craig had left behind. "Why don't you keep that locator card, Chiaki?" he suggested.

"Why me? You won, you take it."

"But I never could've fought my way out of that situation if you hadn't given me the message to keep struggling," Hajime told her, turning around.

Chiaki dashed towards him, practically pushing the locator card into his chest. "Take it," she said, "I insist."

"O…kay then, that settles that I guess."

Chiaki fanned her arm out. "Don't get the wrong idea. I understand what you're trying to do, but you won it fair and square." She held up a finger informatively, "I want to earn my way to the tournament. Don't worry, I can get four locator cards pretty easily. That's only two duels minimum." She smiled at Hajime. "Just be happy for yourself and don't worry about me for once. This is your big victory so bask in it a little. It's not every day you win a tag duel by yourself."

Hajime smiled. "Yeah, I suppose your right about that."

Chiaki then began looking around.

"What's the mat…oh," Hajime said and walked over to where he threw her bag at Craig's head. "Sorry, here's your bag," he said.

"Oh, thank you," Chiaki said and instantly opened it to make sure the contents weren't damaged. She suddenly frowned. "Hajime."

"Yeah?"

"Did you throw this?"

"Oh, yeah, uh, I did."

She took out her metal collector's tin, which now had a small dent in the side of it. "I know you were angry and I don't blame you, but please be a little more careful next time."

Hajime just laughed nervously.

Chiaki smiled as she put it away and took out some gummies to munch on before checking the rest of her bag. "I know it sounds silly to care so much about your belongings, but Duel Monsters is special to me out of most games I play."

"Really, why?" Hajime asked.

"Because the creator, Maximillian Pegasus, put so much heart and soul into the game," Chiaki said and stood up, sliding her bag back on. "He wants everyone to enjoy the game he made above all else, so to respect that, I try to take good care of the things he made for the people that play it. This tin is just one example. Well…" she said, glancing down at the ground, "That and my dad gave it to me for my birthday."

"O-oh, s-sorry," Hajime said.

"It's okay," Chiaki said, "It's not like it's a limited edition collector's item or anything, but…" she sighed, smiling. "No, maybe I'll tell you another time. Today's supposed to be a happy day."

Hajime looked confused, but said nothing.

"Besides, that dent adds a special memory to an otherwise ordinary item," Chiaki said, "I can look at it and remember it as the time you got really angry for my sake and saved me. So," she smiled, "thanks for the memory, I guess."

"Well, as long as you're happy," Hajime said.

"I am," Chiaki said. "And I'm glad to see you are too."

"Yeah," Hajime nodded. "I'm gonna win. I'm going straight to the finals and I'll give that Marik creep what's coming to him."

"Well, it's good to see you fired up," Chiaki said. "It's like I believed, when you're determined to do something and your own fear and uncertainty aren't in your way, it's like you're a completely different person."

"I get like that?" Hajime asked.

Chiaki pulled her hood up. "I noticed it a few times when we played a few games. When you were focused, you were a fierce opponent or an amazing co-op partner, but when you were distracted or feeling like you couldn't accomplish a challenge, you got nervous and you completely fell apart. I thought if I brought you along on the tournament today, I'd see more of the confident Hajime than the scared one." Chiaki smiled and laughed happily. "I'm glad to see I was right."

Hajime nodded. "To be honest, I was just really lucky, but luck is part of the game so—"

"Speaking of luck, that card you played, Five-Headed Dragon, was it?"

"Oh, yeah, it's like my best card now," Hajime said.

"Where did you get it?" Chiaki said. "It was given away at a special distribution event as a prize. I went and even I didn't manage to get it despite dueling so many times to try and win it."

"Oh, um…it was a…gift?" Hajime said, though his inflection sounded more like he was asking a question.

"A gift?" Chiaki asked, curious. "From who?"

"I…uh…" Hajime thought of any way to dodge the question. "Oh, um, maybe when you're ready to tell me about you and your dad, I'll tell you how I got this card."

Chiaki thought about it for a moment. "I suppose that's a fair trade of secrets. Later then, I suppose. For now," Chiaki looked ahead. "I've got catching up to do. Next duelist we take down is _mine_ to face so try not to fall behind. Let's go!" Chiaki then dashed off with gusto.

"Hey, wait up!" Hajime exclaimed, running after Chiaki. Fortunately, she wasn't a very fast runner compared to him. As the two briskly jogged together, they smiled as they kept in pace side-by-side. To the finals they vowed to get to, to the tournament's end they vowed to view. And if it came to pass that Hajime had to face Chiaki in the finals, suddenly that didn't seem so scary.

 _I'll just have to remember what she taught me today,_ Hajime thought. _To have fun, to act calm and to never give up. Because a duel isn't over, until the last card is played._

* * *

 **(A/N: Well...that happened. Did anyone think I would give Hajime the one and only 5 Headed Dragon? Let me know what you think of that. And yes, there is more to him having the card that I'm letting on, obviously. Those of you who are genre savvy might already be able to figure it out.**

 **Next time though, we move away from character growth and shift back towards a duel of fates when two friends who made a promise decide to clash and see which one of them is truly deserving of going to the finals. Don't know what I'm talking about? Then until next time, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	13. The Promised Duel of Fate

**(A/N: Oh, how fitting that chapter 13 should feature Gundham Tanaka, don't you think?)**

* * *

With four locator cards in hand, Gundham Tanaka stood in the middle of Domino City pondering his next move. _Hmm, two locator cards to go and the sun has barely peaked its position in the sky. The reasonable thing to do would be to find an opponent to simply crush and take two locator cards from. However, with the tournament still in its larval state, I could wind up dueling someone whose powers I cannot properly siphon from._ Gundham pondered the matter further, all other stimuli being stifled by his own thoughts. _Perhaps I should consider dueling someone who's legacy stands on par or surpasses Espa Roba's. If I can keep down the competition, it will be less trouble for me in the finals._ Gundham's train of thought altered slightly as he brought up a hand to his chin. _Speaking of the finals, I wonder how the Dark Queen is doing._

"Hello, Gundham!" Sonia's sweet, jovial exclamation was as if it was almost on cue.

"Bah!" Gundham yelped, being jarred from his thoughts. He looked at Sonia, still slightly in a panic. "S-Sonia! Y-you startled m..." Gundham paused and realized what he was saying to the sweetly smiling princess of Novoselic. He could not show weakness. "Er, I mean..." He did his best to readjust himself, starting with an ever cliché clearing of the throat. He then cackled, arms folded. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well met, Dark Queen! I trust the tournament is finding you well." He gave Sonia a smug, self-satisfied look. "I regret to inform you that I already have four locator cards and I was contemplating where to find my other two. I have already vanquished a foul pork demon and a powerful Esper."

Sonia took Gundham's antics in stride, speaking with a polite smile. "Oh, what a coincidence, I have four as well. I even defeated the Intercontinental Champion, Bandit Keith."

Gundham laughed at this, but his laughter seemed to carry pride and joy with it instead of mockery. "I see. I see. T'would seem that even an overseas champion is no match for your dark powers. Though that's hardly surprising given you just now slipped through my barrier of detection and my barrier of protection."

"Oh, you have barriers up? Is that like the Yellow Luster Shield?" Sonia asked.

"N-no," Gundham said, turning red as he lifted up his scarf to hide his blush. "Never mind."

"Well, since we both have four locator cards," Sonia said, "Shall we duel?"

"Hmm?" Gundham's attention was peaked.

"We did promise, did we not?" Sonia asked politely. "Let us wager two locator cards. The winner shall go to the finals. The loser...shall try to figure out what to do," Sonia stated.

Gundham cracked a smile and, once again, started to laugh. "I agree to your terms, Queen of Darkness! Behold our battle! Let us sing a song of conquest and fate as we duel to our destiny! Right here! Right now!"

"If that means you'll duel me I am more than happy to sing," Sonia said cheerfully. "As they say in this country…"

"Let's Duel!" Both declared simultaneously. Gundham and Sonia activated their duel disks.

"Since you are royalty, you may have the first move," Gundham stated in a normal tone of voice, which was unusual for him.

"Do not mind if I do," Sonia said, drawing the top card of her deck. "I play Graceful Charity. Now I can draw three cards, provided that I discard two," Sonia said, drawing three cards and then quickly slipping two monster cards into her graveyard. "Next, I shall play Monster Reborn. And I shall bring back from the graveyard Darklord Superbia!" The brown-winged, red-headed evil-looking creature with 2900 attack points emerged from Sonia's graveyard. "And thanks to Superbia's special ability, I can bring back Darklord Edeh Arae from the graveyard as well. And since Edeh Arae was summoned from the graveyard, it can inflict battle damage even if you play a monster in defense mode."

"Impressive, two monsters and you haven't even officially summoned this turn."

"Indeed, and my summon of choice shall be Zolga!" A mysteriously cloaked, blue headed, cyclops of a creature appeared with 1700 attack points. "My turn is now complete."

Gundham was decisively amused. "I see your dark powers are as potent as ever dark queen, but now it is my turn. Come my Four Dark Devas of Destruction!" Gundham's hamsters appeared on his shoulders.

"Oh, you called for your companions!" Sonia declared cheerfully. "Does this mean you take me as a serious adversary?"

"I would be foolish not to unleash my powers right at the start, especially with such a dazzling opening move, Dark Queen," Gundham said with a slight chuckle. "But prepare yourself. Because now, I draw!" Gundham ripped the top card off of his deck. Smirking, he declared, "I activate Polymerization to play Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" The two headed, winged, brown, furry beast appeared with 2100 attack points. "Next, I shall play two cards face-down." Gundham now only had one card in his hand. "And now I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards." He looked at the two cards he drew. "I will now play my Twin-Headed Wolf in attack mode." Gundham's pink and green wolf with 1500 attack points appeared. "And lastly, I shall place one more card face-down." Gundham then folded his arms. "My turn is over."

Sonia looked quite perplexed. "Gundham…you have no cards in your hand."

"Perhaps, but I have all that I need to gird myself for battle. Attack me if you dare!" He goaded, his face looking like a mad villain.

 _Yes, three face-down cards are certainly troubling,_ Sonia thought, glancing aside and frowning. She quickly reasserted her defiant posture. "Very well," she said. "I draw." She quickly picked up the top card from her deck.

"Darklord Edeh Arae, attack Twin-headed Wolf!" Sonia declared.

"Ah, and so it begins," Gundham said. "Unfortunately, you walked right into my trap. REVEAL FACE-DOWN CARD!" Gundham bellowed. "Behold my Hate Buster trap card!" Gundham's trap card flipped face-up, showing itself to Sonia. It flashed with a dark aura as both Edeh Arae and Gundham's wolf were destroyed.

"Wh-what just happened?" Sonia asked.

"Hate Buster activates when one of my fiend type monsters is attacked. As a result, both the attacking monster and my monster are destroyed. However," Gundham said with a satisfied smirk, "You take damage equal to the attacking monster's attack points."

"Oh no," Sonia gasped as she lost more than _half_ of her life points, bringing her down to 1700. "Th-then I shall attack Chimera with Darklord Superbia!" Sonia declared.

"And like dominos falling before the will of causality, so too is your will bent by a desperate bout for damage," Gundham declared, "My next trap activates! Go: Horn of the Phantom Beast!" A magical horn appeared on Chimera's head. "This trap card raises my Chimera's attack points by 800 points. With it, both of our monsters are equal in power. You know what that means?"

"They will destroy each other," Sonia said, watching as Darklord Superbia and Chimera launched into battle overhead. Chimera struck past Superbia as Superbia riddled it with dark magic and pointy feathers fired from its wings. Although Superbia had much of its body torn asunder, Chimera collapsed on the ground behind Sonia, wounded from battle. It let out a pained moan and then vanished.

"Next, using Chimera's special ability, I shall summon Berfomet to my side of the field in defense mode." The four-armed, red fiend squatted on the ground, arms folded, wings shielding its body. "And its defense points are high enough to prevent Zolga from attacking."

"Yes, well played, Gundham," Sonia said seriously.

"Heh," Gundham chuckled, "Praise from you, Dark Queen, means more to me than you might comprehend."

"It would be undo of me not to compliment such a dazzling display, as you so aptly put it earlier," Sonia said. "I walked right into that. But I am not giving up, for that would not be befitting someone of my status."

"But of course, I expect no less," Gundham said.

"Which is why I now summon Spirit of the Fall Wind to the battlefield." A magical, green-haired fairy in a white dress appeared. It had 1800 attack points and 900 defense points. "This monster allows me to bring one monster with a flip effect from my deck to my hand."

"Planning ahead, I see."

"Indeed," Sonia responded as she rummaged through her deck to obtain Magician of Faith. "My turn is over."

"Then I shall draw once more," Gundham stated and drew the top card of his deck. He laughed. "Oh this is too rich. Fate is truly unkind to you this day, Dark Queen. I play Card of Demise!" Gundham declared. "Now, I am allowed to draw until I hold five cards in my hand, provided I discard my entire hand five turns later." He drew five cards from his deck.

"With my hand refreshed, your fate is sealed. I sacrifice Berfomet to play Beast of Talwar!" A hulking green fiend with two, blue wings and properly sized giant swords appeared on Gundham's side of the field. "Beast of Talwar attack! Destroy Sonia's Zolga!"

Beast of Talwar attacked, shredding the cloak Zolga called a body with its gigantic swords and reduced Sonia's life points down to 1000.

Gundham looked more disappointed than amused. "T'would appear my powers are much greater than yours, Dark Queen. Perhaps it was a mistake to call forth for my dark powers to utterly crush you. It seems even forty percent is too much for you to handle." Gundham cackled, now looking completely amused. "But do your best to put up a struggle. I do so enjoy a challenge."

"If it is a challenge you ask for Gundham," Sonia said unnervingly calmly, "It is a challenge you shall get. I draw." She drew the top card off of her deck. "First, I use Premature Burial to bring Zolga back from the graveyard."

Gundham watched as Sonia's life points crumbled barely to nothing, a mere 200.

"What? But that brings your life points so low. If you make even a single mistake, it will cost you the duel."

"Which is why I call Zolga back to the field!" Sonia declared, as the 1700 attack points monster returned.

"But…why?" Gundham asked, confused. If she brought back Superbia and Edeh Arae again that would make sense…she would lose but it would make sense. However, that's when it hatched on Gundham: Zolga's special ability. "You mean to sacrifice it?"

"Indeed," Sonia said. "Now watch as I tribute summon Darklord Desire!" The beautiful Darklord Desire appeared on the battlefield in all its radiant glory. With 3000 attack points it had more than enough power to take out Beast of Talwar. "Since I tributed Zolga, I now gain 2000 life points." Sonia's life points went back up to 2200. "And now I shall boost Darklord Desire with the magic card, Cestus of Dalga!" A glowing, golden cestus appeared in Desire's right fist. "And now, I activate Darklord Desire's special ability. In exchange for 1000 of its attack points, I can destroy a single monster on your side of the field."

With a powerful dark wave from a beat of its wings, Darklord Desire destroyed Gundham's Beast of Talwar, sending it straight to the graveyard.

"Your life points are wide open Gundham. Darklord Desire, attack! Turn this duel around!"

"I don't think so!" Gundham declared. "Reveal face-down card: Threatening Roar!" Gundham's trap card flipped face up, letting out a loud, powerful roar that buffered Darklord Desire. "Thanks to my trap card, you cannot declare an attack this turn! Your marvelous turnabout has been scattered to the wind thanks to my clever ploy."

Sonia's seriousness intensified. In the face of great peril, Gundham was holding his own against the power of her Fairy Deck. He had a tremendous lead too, his life points completely untouched while she was almost down to half. Even though Gundham had no monsters in play and no cards on the field, Sonia had a gut feeling that that could all change with Gundham's next turn with the way he was playing. "It's your turn, Gundham," Sonia said.

"Very well," Gundham said. "Draw!" Gundham forcefully pulled the top card off of his deck. "I'll begin my turn by using the magic card Despell to remove Cestus of Dalga from the field. That weapon will bring naught, but calamity to me." The weapon vanished and Darklord Desire's attack points dropped to 2000. "Next, I shall summon my comrade known by no other name than Pale Beast!" The blue, two-faced, single-jawed beast appeared on Gundham's side of the battlefield in attack mode. "Next, I shall activate a field spell, Closed Forest!" Gundham stated, placing the spell in the proper slot. Suddenly a dense thicket appeared around Gundham and Sonia, almost completely closing them off from the outside world, creating a very spooky atmosphere. The two could barely see the sun overhead. Hell, they could barely see each other if not for the glow of the duel disks. Gundham's red eye seemed to glow in the poor lighting.

"Feeling nervous, Dark Queen?" Gundham asked. "Does the power of my field spell frighten you?"

"Not even in the slightest," Sonia said, sounding decisively brave.

"Heh, then perhaps I should explain its effects," Gundham said. "While this is on the field, each beast I command gains 100 attack points for every monster card in my graveyard, even the non-beast ones. And the monsters in my graveyard right now are Gazelle, Berfomet, Chimera, Beast of Talwar and Twin-Headed Wolf. That makes five."

"That means Pale Beast is as strong as Darklord Desire," Sonia said.

"Yes, but I would be a fool to leave my life points open to your Spirit of the Fall Wind. So I play the magic card, Beast Fangs, increasing my Pale Beast's attack points by another 300 points."

"Oh no," Sonia gasped.

"Pale Beast attack," Gundham declared, but without shouting, "Destroy Darklord Desire!" Now he was shouting.

Pale Beast charged forward through the dense thicket, its glowing eyes all Darklord Desire saw before it was taken apart by Pale Beast's powerful claws and fangs.

Sonia's life points fell to 1900 as Gundham's beast trekked back to Gundham's side of the field.

"Are you feeling all right, dark queen?" Gundham asked. "I've yet to be scratched. But perhaps though your power rivals mine, I am simply stronger!"

"We shall see about that," Sonia said, doing her best to show no fear. "Draw!" She placed the top card of her deck into her hand. "I start by summoning Victoria to the battlefield in attack position!" Sonia declared. "O benevolent maiden, shed some light on this darkened battlefield!"

As though descending from the heavens, a four-headed golden dragon, ridden by a dragon-winged woman flew down onto the battlefield in radiant glory. Together they had 1800 attack points. Her bright glow illuminated the otherwise dark battlefield.

"And next I activate the spell card Soul Release, relieving you of the five monsters in your graveyard and dropping your beast's attack points." Pale Beast's attack now sat at only 1800.

"Now, Spirit of the Fall Wind, attack Pale Beast!"

"Fool, they both shall be destroyed!" Gundham shouted.

"It matters not," Sonia said. "I still have Victoria."

As Pale Beast's claws slashed the Spirit of the Fall Wind, it was decimated and blown back by its windy powers.

"And now, I attack with Victoria! Charging Chariot Strike!" Sonia declared.

Gundham braced for impact as Victoria's dragon charged forward, mauling him as he fell to the ground, dropping his life points down to 2200. As Victoria returned to Sonia's side, the Princess of Novoselic seemed most concerned.

"Gundham! Gundham, are you all right?" she asked, concerned for his well-being as Gundham's hamsters mournfully poked at his body.

However, like someone awoken from a nightmare, Gundham's eyes flew open and he leapt to his feet in a single motion. He laughed. "So, the time has come for me to take damage, has it? Well then, consider the gauntlet most thrown, Dark Queen!" Gundham shouted. "I shall meet your bout HEAD-ON! I draw!"

Gundham looked at the card in his hand. "I set a monster face-down and end my turn," he said with a frown.

"Then it is my turn," Sonia said. "I draw." She looked at the new trap card in her hand: Fairy Wind. _This trap…_ she looked at the battlefield. _Yes, it may end up being the key to my salvation_. Sonia prepared to place it on the field. "I shall play one card face-down and one monster card face-down in defense position. And next, I shall have Victoria attack your face-down monster."

The monster was revealed to be none other than Gundham's trusty Super-Nimble Mega Hamster. Its thick fur was able to block Victoria's attack, causing no damage to either player. In fact, when Victoria's attack failed to penetrate its thick fur and body, it scratched the side of its furry neck with its back leg.

"Ah, my trusty companion, you do well to fend off offending attacks from the glistening light of heaven," Gundham said, pleased with these events. "And now, I activate your effect, allowing me to summon a beast monster to my side of the field in defense position from my deck." After quickly sifting through his deck, Gundham placed the beast face-down. "Is that all you're doing this turn, Dark Queen?" Gundham asked.

"Yes," Sonia said seriously. "It is your move."

"Then I shall draw," Gundham said and drew the top card from his deck. He looked at the roaring monster that depicted the art of the trap card he was holding. _Bark of Dark Ruler? Yes, this will help me survive my encounter with forces most foul._ "I begin by tributing my face-down monster to bring out a personal favorite servant of mine. Behold! Summoned Skull!" The mystery monster vanished as Gundham replaced it with the almighty Summoned Skull. He cackled. "Ah, my glorious servant of darkness, what chaos we shall weave together, you and I." Gundham pointed two fingers forward at Victoria. "Go, my mighty beast! Destroy Victoria! Lightning Strike!"

With a roar of its mighty lungs, Summoned Skull unleashed a powerful blast of lightning unto Victoria, setting the battlefield ablaze from the attack. That was Kaiba Corp hologram technology for you. In addition, Sonia's life points fell to 1200.

"Make your move, Dark Queen!" Gundham declared amidst the burning forest. "I am unafraid! Join me in hell! And let our battle come to its glorious climax! My two most treasured monsters have taken the field, let's see what you shall do about it!"

"I shall do plenty," Sonia said. "In fact, I plan to win this duel this turn, Gundham," Sonia told him.

"Hmph, if that's what you believe then make your move."

"A valiant effort, Gundham, but I am afraid this duel shall end with my victory,"

"I shall," Sonia said calmly. "I draw!" she declared, pulling the top card off of her deck. "I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards." Sonia drew the top two cards off of her deck. "Next, I switch magician of faith into attack position," She flipped her monster face-up. "This allows me to return Monster Reborn to my hand."

"A simple, but effective ploy. I suppose you plan to bring back Darklord Superbia from the graveyard and chain that to bringing back Darklord Edeh Arae?"

"You catch on quickly," Sonia said as both monsters appeared on the field.

"Then I am quite confused," Gundham said. "Did you not say you would win in this turn. I have 2200 life points and the maximum amount of damage you can perform with those monsters is a mere 1200. I shall survive our encounter long enough to mount a counterattack and a victory."

"Not if I do this," Sonia said. "I activate the spell card, Sword of Dark Destruction and give it to Darklord Superbia. Now it is even more powerful."

"And?" Gundham asked. "I will still survive by 600 life points."

"Not if I play this monster card: Darklord Amdusc!" Sonia declared, placing a purple, shadowy unicorn on the battlefield with 1800 attack points in place of Magician of Faith. "Now I have everything I need, to end this duel," she told Gundham.

However, Gundham Tanaka was not a man to simply roll over and accept defeat. Striking his signature pose with one hand having his fingers clutched like a claw, the other with two fingers extended, he declared while laughing, "Excellent! Most excellent! If that is your plan, then come at me, Dark Queen! Let us have one final clash and see if you can penetrate my defenses!"

"You must have a lot of faith in that trap card," Sonia said.

"You could say that," Gundham said, his smile not wavering.

"Well then, let us have a clash of wills. As you said before, I will meet you head on! Darklord Superbia, attack! Destroy Summoned Skull!"

"AND I PLAY MY FACE-DOWN CARD!" Gundham roared. "ACTIVATE BARK OF DARK RULER!"

The trap card flipped face-up.

"With this trap card, I can lower my life points in increments of 100 in order to lower the attack points of a monster attacking a fiend type monster I control. And I shall lower your Darklord Superbia's attack power from its deadly 3300 all the way down to 1300, enough to close this duel in my favor!"

"But to do that, you would have to sacrifice 2000 life points."

"It's well worth the cost, Dark Queen," Gundham said as his life points fell to 200. "And since your monster is already on the attack, you cannot take back your declaration! It's over!"

"Not while I have this!" Sonia exclaimed. "I activate the face-down card Fairy Wind! This trap card destroys every other spell and trap card on the field from my Sword of Dark Destruction to your Closed Forest!"

"But then…" Gundham stuttered.

"Yes, since I have already declared an attack my monster will be destroyed, and we will both lose life points, but since my trap card activated, your life points will fall as well."

Gundham looked most flabbergasted at first, only to regain his composure and flash a smile at Sonia. "Well played, Dark Queen. Together, we shall fall into hell."

Sonia's trap card brought Gundham's life points down to 0, reducing her own life points down to 600. Gundham's Summoned Skull then rained down a blast of lightning onto Superbia, destroying it and a bright flash of light cleared everything, taking Sonia's life points with it.

When the burning forest vanished and the duel disks deactivated, neither Gundham nor Sonia said a word. It was Gundham who broke the silence by chuckling, "Heh…" before it turned into full-blown laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Impressive! Most impressive! I did not think you would be so resourceful, Dark Queen! It seems we are evenly matched!"

"What do you want to do now?" Sonia asked. They had both wagered their spot in the finals to the other, only to prove that they were tied in skill.

Gundham looked pleased as punch. "Enough of this competitive folly," he said, grinning. "I say we team up and relieve these plebeians of their locator cards. We only need two more apiece, obtaining them should be simple enough."

Sonia smiled from ear to ear. "Oh, I most definitely agree." She placed a hand on her stomach. "But shall we get something to eat first?"

Gundham chuckled. "To dine with you, Dark Queen, would be a treat most delectable. I accept your invitation."

"Wonderful. Follow me!" Sonia said, walking past Gundham in the direction of a restaurant that had caught her eye earlier.

"Before our meal though, there is something I have for you," Gundham said, now back to looking his surly, malevolent self.

"Oh?" Sonia asked, turning to look at him.

Gundham reached into the sleeve of his coat and pulled out a card, handing it to Sonia.

"But…Gundham, I did not win. Why are you giving me a card?"

"It's one of my spoils of war that I do not need," Gundham said. "My opponent's deck ill-suited my tastes, but I saw this card," he pulled his scarf up around his nose to hide his blush, "And thought you might appreciate it."

Sonia looked at the card: Dunames Dark Witch, one of the most powerful low-ranked fairy-types in all of Duel Monsters. "I…can have this?"

"I was going to present it to you regardless of whether I won or lost," Gundham said. "I did not give it to you sooner because arming an opponent is a fool's errand. But, since we are no longer foes most foul, yes, you may have it."

Sonia graciously accepted the card from Gundham, "That was very thoughtful, Gundham. Thank you." Sonia looked troubled. "I only feel bad that I do not have a gift to reciprocate your thoughtfulness."

Gundham smirked, arms folded, "If it serves you well in battle, that shall be all the thanks I need."

"Nonsense!" Sonia declared, forcefully. "I must find a card worthy to repay you with. Before we proceed with our endeavors, after lunch, let us return to the school momentarily. I will grant you a card just as worthy of a gift as this one."

"That is not necess—"

"I insist," Sonia said calmly, but looking rather serious.

"Well…thank you," Gundham said, once again using his scarf to hide his blush. "Truly your compassion knows no bounds."

"Nope, it doesn't," Sonia laughed and smiled, taking the compliment. "Now come on, I saw this great restaurant earlier. I'm sure you'll love it."

Gundham chuckled. "If it is with you, Dark Queen, I shall dine even in the very pits of hell on stale bread. Lead the way."

"Of course," Sonia said and hummed to herself as she headed towards the restaurant, Gundham following behind, but not too closely behind.

San-D began chattering and pulled on Gundham's earlobe with her paw. "Yes, I know, I must be crazy indeed. Never before in my life have I met such a woman as Sonia Nevermind. But, she is a princess and I am a herald of the Underworld. It would never work."

In response, San-D chomped Gundham's finger through the bandages.

"Ouch," Gundham grunted. "All right, I'll give it _one_ try, but on _my_ terms," he responded. This seemed to please his hamster. And with that, the Four Dark Devas of Destruction returned to their sleeping spaces inside Gundham's coat. "Truly," he sighed, "I must be mad indeed." And with that, there was nothing but silence until he and Sonia reached their destination.

* * *

 **(A/N: Awwww, isn't that sweet? And so concludes the big build up from chapter 1 of Gundham Vs Sonia. Did it end how you expected? I bet not. Also, I don't care if Gundham should've technically lost by virtue of Fairy Wind activating and therefore the attack wouldn't finish. We're operating on the anime's logic. The anime** _ **would**_ **have let it go the way I dictated it so *thbbbt*. Anyway, next chapter is the last chapter I plan to do before taking a short break. And I think you will like what I have in store. It's not my favorite chapter out of this first batch, but it's the one I feel captures the spirit of the original franchise run out of all the duels you've seen thus far. Until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	14. If I Wrote a Song About Duel Monsters

**(A/N: I said to a friend: Hey, given Joey runs on luck, be funny if every 7** **th** **chapter was a Joey chapter, eh? At which point we both realized how tedious that would be. But here we are 2 for 2. And good gods do I freaking adore this chapter. Let's. Get. Started!)**

* * *

"Joey, could you take this seriously?" Teá shouted at him. Joey Wheeler was currently sitting down with a 48oz beverage in front of a storefront, sipping it loudly. "This is no time to be indulging yourself in a Big Gulp!"

"What're ya worried about?" Joey said, drawing his head away from his drink. "I beat two duelists back to back and without Red-Eyes. I'd say I've earned a little R&R."

"Why don't you save your precious R&R when you've got six locator cards," Tristan said. "It's almost 2."

"Zip it, Tristan," Joey said. "The tournament's got plenty of time to go," he pointed a thumb at himself and flashed a cocky smile. "And if I'm lucky I just need to find one more duelist with 3 locator cards, win, and this handsome devil is goin' to the finals."

"Okay, but do you have to be sitting down? It's not like a prospective opponent is going to pop up and say hello."

As if on cue, from out of nowhere—seriously where they hiding in the open city square—Ibuki jumped out with a loud, friendly, "Hello!"

"…like that," Teá said, blinking rapidly.

Ibuki leaned forward, put the side of her hand on her forehead and said, "Oh my, my! What's this Ibuki's spies with her little eye?" She was looking right at Joey. She then laughed as she declared in a pose that matched her enthusiasm. "It is! It is! It's Joey Wheeler, the Duelist Kingdom finalist."

"That's me," Joey said, his arrogance and cockiness growing by the second. "Lemme guess, you want an autograph."

"Oooh, hadn't thought of that, but could I?" Ibuki asked.

"Sure thing," Joey said, "You uh," he patted himself down, only to realize something was wrong. "You got a piece of paper and a pen, I appear to be fresh out at the moment." A thought then struck him. "Tristan, lemme borrow your notebook."

"What? No way, man! Get your own! I keep this thing for important stuff!"

"Just one page," Joey said, getting up from his seat and trying to pry it from Tristan's jacket.

Tristan slammed the palm of his face into Joey's face. "I said, no way. Not my problem."

"I've got a fan and she's cute too. You gotta let me borrow it," Joey pleaded, maneuvering around Tristan's hand, but having no more luck in getting his notebook.

Ibuki laughed. "It's all right. Another time," Ibuki said. "For now, get ready, Joey Wheeler," she said, making the duel disk on her arm vibrant and noticeable. "Cause it's time to duel!"

"Eh?" It was only now that Joey noticed Ibuki's duel disk. Tristan's notebook became an afterthought.

Ibuki winked as a twinkle appeared in her open eye. She made a V with her fingers and peeked through it with her open eye. "Ibuki's got lots confidence in her abilities, especially with the new card she just won and since you lost your Red-Eyes, it should make it way easier for Ibuki. It's just logic!"

"Hey! What's with everyone thinking I can't win duels without my Red-Eyes?" Joey demanded to know.

"To be fair," Teá said, "With the exception of Mai and Rex, every duel you fought in Duelist Kingdom involved Red-Eyes in some capacity or another."

"No!" Joey denied. "There's no way! I mean..." He began counting on his fingers. "There was...Uhhhh..." He hung his head. Teá was unfortunately right. He growled, shaking it fiercely. "Who cares?" He snapped, fists clenched. "It's a new chapter in the story of Joey Wheeler and it says that I don't need Red-Eyes to be a true duelist!"

"Does a true duelist walk around with his zipper undone?" Ibuki asked cheerfully.

Embarrassingly, Joey reached down and quickly zipped his fly.

Teá sighed. _This girl's personality and fashion sense do NOT match._

"Well then, if we're ready. It's time to duel!"

"All right, but just so you know, I don't go easy on girls," Joey said.

Ibuki laughed. "You'd be misogynistic if you did, especially since Ibuki's willing to wager both of her locator cards on this duel. That's how confident she is!"

"Here," Joey said, handing Tristan his soda, "Hold this." Tristan graciously accepted the beverage only for Joey to jam his head back into his personal space. "And don't drink out of it! I'm gonna need to quench my thirst. After all," Joey pointed a finger directly at Ibuki, "Beatin' the snot out of duelists that want a piece of me is what I do best."

Ibuki laughed. "Yes! Yes! The energy for this duel is super duper fantabulistically high! Ibuki loves it!"

"Let's duel!" Both she and Joey shouted simultaneously.

"Since Ibuki is the challenge," Ibuki stated, "She'll go first. And Ibuki will start by playing Whirlwind Prodigy in attack mode!" A young kid with wind circulating around him appeared. He had 1500 attack points and 1600 defense points. "Next, Ibuki throws one card face-down and ends her turn."

"Not bad," Joey said only to look fierce, "But not good enough. It's my turn." He drew the top card off of his deck. "I draw!"

"I start by playing Vampire Hunter in attack mode." A man dressed like a European noble carrying a whip with blond hair appeared on the battlefield. He had 1600 attack points and defense points. "Let's go Vampire Hunter, whip it good and take out her Whirlwind Prodigy!" Vampire Hunter's whip lashed out. Joey curled his arm, fist clenched.

"Not so fast," Ibuki declared. "Ibuki reveals her face-down card. Reveal the magic card, Guns and Roses!" A green card flipped face-up that had a thorn whip and a flintlock criss-crossed over a gold-bordered, cracked iron shield. "This neat little magic card can only activate when a fairy, warrior-type, or plant type monster of Ibuki's is under attack. She can shuffle that monster back into her deck in exchange for a monster of a different type of those three in her hand. And Ibuki chooses this card!" Whirlwind Prodigy vanished as a black-clad ninja appeared on the battlefield. "Say hello to Strike Ninja!"

"Aw, no!" Joey exclaimed. He loved that card when Yugi used it against Duke Devlin, but now it was about to bring a world of pain to him.

Strike Ninja caught Vampire Hunter's whip with its bare, gloved hand and then cut the whip with a knife before throwing three at Vampire Hunter, destroying it. Joey's life points were reduced to 3900.

"But wait, there's more!" Ibuki declared excitedly. "If the monster I summoned with Guns and Roses destroys the attacking monster by battle or by special ability, my opponent takes an additional 800 points of damage. Yahooooo!"

Joey's life points ticked down to 3100.

"How do you like that, Mr. Finalist?" Ibuki asked, winking. "Eat your heart out!"

"Gladly and veal is on the menu. I play the spell card: Scapegoat!" Four sheep tokens appeared on Joey's side of the battlefield.

"Awwwwwww, they're so cute," Ibuki cooed. "Oh well, you know what they say about cute monsters: gotta destroy 'em all. They'll make good mint jelly."

"Just go," Joey said in annoyance.

"Don't mind I dooooo!" Ibuki exclaimed and drew the top card of her deck with a smile. "And I play one card face-down on the field." The appropriate hologram emerged. "And then I'm also summoning Hayabusa Knight!" Ibuki declared, generating a bird-like knight with 1000 attack points. "And thanks to its special ability, it can attack twice in the same battle phase. Perfect for pest control!" Ibuki winked at Joey. "Or in this case, shearing sheep. Now, go Strike Ninja!" she declared happily. "Attack!"

With a toss of knives, Strike Ninja destroyed one of Joey's sheep tokens.

"And now, Hayabusa Knight, attack two more sheep tokens!" Ibuki's bird knight leapt into action, destroying one sheep token and making a return trip back to her side as it took out another. "My turn's done. Go ahead, Joey."

"Will do," Joey said, "I draw!" _Perfect!_ He thought after looking at his new card. "I play Axe Raider, in attack mode!" One of Joey's favorite warriors took to the field. "And it's time for me to even up this duel a little. Go, Axe Raider! Attack her Hayabusa Knight! Crushing Axe Attack!"

"Eeek!" Ibuki screeched as Axe Raider charged forward and cut Hayabusa Knight down to size, breaking its armor and weapon.

Ibuki's life points dribbled down to 3300.

Joey chuckled. "I like my chicken the way I like my burgers: well-done!"

"Next, I throw one card face-down onto the field. You're up, Ibuki."

"Oooh, mysterious with a face-down," Ibuki said, "I love it. I draw." She drew the top card of her deck. "Ibuki places one monster face-down on her side of the field. And next, Ibuki activates one of her favorite cards. Go, Metalmorph!" A familiar trap card to Joey appeared and only meant trouble for him. "This gives Ibuki's Strike Ninja a shiny new coating and an extra 300 attack points." Strike ninja became covered head to toe in metal armor. His pinkish-red eyes glowed from underneath his new spikey metal helmet crest.

"Doesn't it defeat the purpose of being a ninja if you wear metal armor?" Teá asked from the sidelines.

Ibuki laughed. "You're funny, saying that in game where living plants fight dragons and robots."

Teá sputtered incoherently for a moment. Really, how was she supposed to argue with that logic?

"Anyway, in addition to the attack power boost, Ibuki's Strike Ninja gains half the attack power of its victim when it attacks. So not only is Axe Raider going down, but it's gonna hurt too. Sad thing too, Ibuki loves the axe whether it's for Jazz or Rock n' Roll." She shrugged. "Oh well." She struck her happy pose. "Go, Strike Ninja! Attack with flying dagger assault! Make Axe Raider take his final bow!"

"Hold up there, you goth poetry reject, I've got a face-down card of my own: Kunai with Chain!" An iron chain shot out from the trap card as Axe Raider grabbed hold of it and used it to grapple Strike Ninja.

"Eeek! Of all your trap cards!" Ibuki exclaimed, looking like she was prone to panicking. "Your friend was right, Ibuki _totally_ shouldn't have given Metalmorph to a ninja. What was she thinking?"

"It's cool with me," Joey said. "I mean a metal clad ninja sounds like something out of a cool action game. But metal ninjas aren't okay in my book when they're throwing knives at one of my trusty monsters."

"Crap. This is bad! Ibuki can't do anything else this turn."

"Then you'd better hold onto your stockings cause it's time for my turn!" Joey declared. He drew the top card of his deck. "I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode! First, I sacrifice my last remaining sheep token so Panther Warrior can attack your Strike Ninja. Go! Swift Panther Slash!"

Panther Warrior struck forward as the last sheep token vanished and Strike Ninja was destroyed.

"Your ninja's gone back to the shadows, permanently!"

Ibuki only winced as shards of light from what used to be her ninja flew towards her.

"And next, Axe Raider will destroy your face-down monster."

Axe Raider's Kunai with Chain wound up smashing a hole in an opera mask.

Ibuki giggled. "Just what Ibuki was hoping for. Since Mask of Darkness was destroyed, she gets a trap card back to her hand. Welcome back, Metalmorph. Mommy missed you!" She gave the card a kiss.

"You might as well give up. Cause even if you play a monster, I have two attacks and if I play another monster, it's game over!"

"We'll see about that!" Ibuki exclaimed. "The duel isn't over until the last card is played. Ibuki draws!" Ibuki drew the top card of her deck. "Ibuki plays one card face-down and one monster card face-down," she said, performing both actions as the holograms appeared.

"Just what kind of amateur do you take me for?" Joey snapped, feeling insulted.

"The dense kind," Ibuki teased.

"Hey!" Joey barked.

"She's got you there, Joey," Teá said.

"Who's side are you on?" Joey demanded. Teá didn't answer.

"And that's all for Ibuki's turn," Ibuki said. "Go ahead, Joey."

"You're darn right it is and I'm gonna end dis duel!" Joey declared. He drew the top card of his deck. He then thought for a moment. _Ibuki wouldn't have continued the duel if she didn't think she could make it through another turn. Chances are that face-down card is Metalmorph again, unless she's got something dangerous she's plotting. Well I'll show her who's dense!_ "I sacrifice Axe Raider and Panther Warrior to summon Battleguard King!"

"Hey! That's Peko's card," Ibuki cried, even though she was smiling. "You really did beat her!"

"Eh? You know those yakuza toughs?" Joey asked. Ibuki didn't seem the type to associate with that crowd.

"Of _course_ Ibuki does," Ibuki said and winked. "They're Ibuki's classmates." She laughed.

"Classmates? So you're from Hope's Peak Academy?" Joey asked.

"Yup, yup!" Ibuki said and thrust her chest out with pride, her nose somehow growing temporarily…somehow. She looked like an oni with the way she was grinning. "Ibuki is Hope's Peak Academy's Ultimate Musician."

"So much for knowing it when you see it, eh Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Shaddup!" Joey exclaimed. "I don't care if you're from Hope's Peak or the Magical Academy for Gifted Snowflakes! You're going down!"

"I wonder about that," Ibuki laughed. "After all, Peko and Fuyuhiko were the ones who thought Ibuki might be able to beat you cause she got Natsumi's…" Ibuki quickly covered her mouth. "Er, nothing. Nothing! Ibuki didn't say anything! She totally didn't almost say the name of the super rare card she won in her last duel."

Joey's gaze narrowed suspiciously.

"So, are you going to attack?" Ibuki asked, quickly changing the subject.

"You're darn right I am! Battleguard King, attack! Destroy her face-down monster!" Battleguard King's gigantic club smashed in a furry critter that looked like a flying squirrel.

"Exactly what Ibuki was hoping for!" Ibuki declared, looking serious for once, pointer finger extended. "Activating Nimble Momonga's special ability! Now Ibuki gains 1000 life points and she's able to summon up to 2 more Nimble Momongas from her deck and when they get destroyed she gets another 1000 life points." Two more of Ibuki's critters appeared only to fade into face-down monsters.

Ibuki's life points climbed up to 4300.

"Gotta admit, clever move," Joey admitted. "But unless you plan on doing something with those furballs, my Battleguard King is gonna turn them into pelts next turn!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Ibuki said in sing song.

"Eh? Wh-why not?"

"Because now it's Ibuki's turn," Ibuki said and drew the top card off of her deck. "And it's time for her to summon her strongest monster. By sacrificing her Nimble Momongas she summons the one, the only, Thunder King, the Lightstrike Kaiju!"

"Say what?!" Joey gasped.

A massive, three-headed, white, winged, quadrupedal, and electrically imbued monster of utter terror took to the battlefield. It resembled a hydra in some capacity. However, that was the least of Joey's concerns.

"3300 attack points?" Teá gasped, covering her mouth.

"That thing's huge!" Tristan declared, fist clenched. As always, he was the master of observation.

"Well it is a kaiju," Ibuki said.

"Joey, Teá, Tristan, do you think you could give an old man a hand?" Solomon asked with two big shopping bags in his arms. He had done a little bit of grocery shopping while he waited for Joey to get back in the game. "These bags are a bit…" Solomon lowered the bags only to come face to face with Thunder King's front left leg. "Gah!" Solomon dropped the bags and fell on his ass, fresh produce rolling on the ground. His arm reached out towards it. "I don't believe it, one of the legendary kaiju cards."

"One of? There are more of those things?" Tristain shouted, pointing at it.

Solomon made an affirmative grunt and began putting his groceries back in order. Tristan helped. "As a matter of fact, there are eight Kaiju monsters in total. And among them all, Thunder King is perhaps the strongest."

"Gotta be kidding me," Tristan said as he looked at the massive monster while holding an armful of groceries. "What the hell is Joey supposed to do against a beast like that?"

"Well for starters, he'll be dazzled by its electrifying power," Ibuki said with a cheerful disposition, only to flip back to serious. "Now, Thunder King! This battlefield's only big enough for one king monster so destroy Joey's Battleguard King! Triple Lightning Destruction Blast!"

A blast of pure lightning was fired from each of Thunder King's heads, destroying Joey's Battleguard King and the residual shock zapped him, bringing his life points down to 2800.

Ibuki smiled and giggled, "Your turn, Joey."

Joey became serious, determined and distraught. _She says that, but I don't know what I can do to take that thing down_. "Urngh, I draw." Joey pulled the top card of his deck. "No way! All right, Ibuki!" Joey declared. "I hope you liked saying hi to your kaiju, cause I've got your oxygen destroyer right here. First, I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Battleguard King!" The massive red ogre reappeared with a stern growl. "And next, I play the equip spell Lightning Blade, raising its attack power by 800 points!" Battleguard King's club was replaced with an appropriately sized sword imbued with lightning.

"800?!" Ibuki gasped. "Oh no!"

"It's time to fight lightning with lightning! Go, Battleguard King! Destroy Thunder King, the Lightstrike Kaiju! Lightning Blade Strike!"

With a loud growl, Battleguard King struck forward. Thunder King retaliated with three blasts of electricity, but they were all absorbed by Battleguard King's sword. Then, with a powerful two-handed swing, Battleguard King returned the blast at its foe, rending it asunder. Ibuki's turned her body and shielded herself from the flying bits of hard light as her life points fell to 3800.

"Not bad, Joey," Ibuki said, "But the duel's not over yet."

"You've got nothing," Joey said. "I've got a warrior monster in my hand so all I'll need to do is activate Battleguard King's special ability by sacrificing one of my warrior monsters to give a second attack next turn. It's over, Ibuki!"

"Wrong!" Ibuki chimed. She drew the top card of her deck and then held up another card in her hand. "Here's the thing about Kaiju, Joey," she flipped it around, revealing Monster Reborn. "They always come back."

"Aww, no." Joey had worked so to get rid of Ibuki's kaiju.

"Monster Reborn, activate!" Ibuki declared happily, "Bring Thunder King the Lightstrike Kaiju back from the graveyard!"

The massive monster re-emerged, stomping on the ground and roaring its lungs out.

"And what would a kaiju movie sequel be without mechanical upgrades. I activate Metalmorph!"

Joey growled. "I figured as much."

"Yup and now Thunder King, the Lighstrike Kaiju becomes Mecha Thunder King, the Artificial Kaiju!" Ibuki declared as a mechanical coating covered almost all of Thunder King, cybernetically enhancing it. It now had 3600 attack and 2400 defense points.

"I don't get it," Tristan said, "Why didn't Ibuki do that last turn?"

"Her ability to duel is much greater than her carefree personality suggests," Solomon stated. "When Joey played his Battleguard King, Ibuki must've realized that he had something like Monster Reborn in case her face-down card wasn't actually Metalmorph. So, she saved it. Good luck for her, bad luck for Joey."

"I guess you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover," Teá said, sounding impressed.

"Yeah, well I want a full refund for this book! Joey's about to get clobbered!"

"Okey-dokey Mecha Thunder King, do your stuff! Take Joey's Battleguard King down: Photon Thunder Blast!" Great balls of plasma-enhanced lightning rained down on Joey's Battleguard King. Thanks to Metalmorph's effect, Mecha Thunder King's attack points surged to 5500. And when compared to Joey's 3800 on Battleguard King, that resulted in 1700 points of damage, bringing him all the way down to just 1100 life points.

Ibuki seemed ecstatic, "If you don't do something fast, Joey, I'm going to win the duel." Ibuki gasped. "Oooh! Ooh! Are you going to play Time Wizard! I bet it'd come in really handy right now!" she exclaimed, winking as she stuck her tongue out. "Ibuki's never seen a duel come down to pure chance before, you know."

"I don't need my Time Wizard to beat the likes of you. I draw!" Joey drew the top card off of his deck. _That'll do!_ I'm summoning Goblin Attack Force in attack position!" A ragtag bunch of goblins appeared.

"What? A bunch of puny goblins? What're they gonna do?"

"Not much, but I'm hoping for a miracle, I guess you could say."

Ibuki laughed. "A miracle in a kaiju flick? Sounds about right."

"Which is why I'm playing two cards face-down." Joey said as he played the last two cards in his hand. "I end my turn." Joey's hand was now empty.

"All right, here goes!" Ibuki declared. "I draw!" Ibuki grinned when she saw the card she had in her hand. "Sorry Joey, but unless you've got a mirror force or something face-down you're pretty much history. Go, Thunder King! Attack! Wipe out the rest of Joey's life points!"

"And I activate, Skull Dice!"

"Aaaagh, not Skull Dice! That's like, another trap card of yours Ibuki totally knows about." She laughed. "Too bad you first have to contend with the fact that my big pal here gets 1300 extra attack points."

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Joey exclaimed even though he was now staring down a 4750 attack power behemoth. "Go, Skull Dice." _I need at least a three,_ Joey thought as the dice rolled onto the ground. _Luck don't fall me now._

Much to Joey's favor, the dice came up 5.

"All right!"

"Oh no!" Ibuki shouted, looking horrified.

Joey chuckled, "Heh heh heh, time to put an end to this sequel. After all, don't you know? The original's always best! Go! Goblin Attack Force!" Joey's Goblins struck forward and beat down Ibuki's Kaiju, causing it to topple over and be destroyed. As a result, Ibuki's life points were reduced to 2550.

"Well then, Ibuki will play this monster card in face-down defense position," Ibuki said. "And one card face-down on the field."

"All right then," Joey said. "My turn. I draw. And I play Gearfried the Iron Knight, in attack mode!"

"Joey!" Ibuki exclaimed, practically cooing.

"What?" Joey asked.

"I didn't know you liked metal too," Ibuki said. "I knew there was a connection between us! Hahaha!"

"Okay you little fruitcake," Joey said, having no idea what Ibuki was on about. "It's time for me to end this duel! Go! Gearfried, attack Ibuki's face-down monster!"

Ibuki's face-down monster was revealed to be a snake of some kind. Joey expected Gearfried to destroy it, but the attack bounced right off. "What the heck?"

"Sorry, Joey, but my Venom Cobra is more than capable of protecting me with his hard scales. After all, there's poison running through his veins!"

"Urrrrgh," Joey grunted as his life points dropped down to 900. "All right, 2000 defense points, big deal. Goblin Attack Force, attack!"

"Eheheeheehee! You fell for it!" Ibuki declared. "I activate my trap card, Castle Walls, this raises my monster's defense points by 500 points, enough to block Goblin Attack Force! AHAHAHA!" Ibuki laughed, throwing her head back. "I can't believe that worked! Ibuki was certain she was going to take life point damage!"

Joey could only groan in distress as his life points fell all the way down to 700.

"Joey," Teá said calmly, worried. He was really struggling out there. Ibuki was far more skilled than Teá had pegged her. Or was Joey just so overconfident at the start that he was only realizing how serious he had to get now?"

"My turn's over," Joey said. He had no cards in his hand after all.

"Ah ah ah," Ibuki said. "You attacked with Goblin attack force. That means they switch to defense mode and don't come back to attack Ibuki until your next _next_ turn."

"I know," Joey said, watching his Goblins fall asleep.

"All right!" Ibuki declared. "Time for Ibuki to finish what she started!" Ibuki drew the top card off of her deck. "Ibuki's gonna put away her snake for something that's gonna blow you out of the water, or blow you back. I guess you could call it a blow—"

"Just play the card!" Joey exclaimed.

"Then feast your eyes on this: Blowback Dragon!"

A reddish machine with two thick, therapod-like legs, a long saurian tail and a giant cannon for a head, with no arms appeared on Ibuki's side of the battlefield. It had 2300 attack points.

Joey gasped and his mind trailed back to Duelist Kingdom like he was having a PTSD flashback.

" _My Revolver Dragon is going to blast you and your good intentions to dust!"_

"Here's how it works. See that big, long cannon on Blowback Dragon's head? Well it can destroy one card Ibuki selects, provided that it doesn't overhead or misfire. And Ibuki's gonna select…Goblin Attack Force!"

"Aw, no!" Joey groaned.

"Now go, Blowback Dragon! Fire at will!"

Blowback Dragon's cannon heated up and, in spite of Joey crossing his fingers, fired and utterly destroyed his goblins.

"All right, direct hit!" Ibuki declared. "Victory!"

Joey gulped.

"And now, Blowback Dragon attacks! Blowback Cannon Blast! Bye-bye Gearfried, it's been," Ibuki giggled, "A blast!"

Blowback Dragon smashed Gearfried to bits with the cannon on its head, sending it to the graveyard and bringing Joey down to 200 life points.

Joey looked desperate, teeth clenched, sweat dripping down his cheeks. Now he really _did_ need that miracle. Even Time Wizard wouldn't help him now, Blowback Dragon's attack points were too low to take out the rest of Ibuki's life points. He still had his face-down card, but Ibuki wasn't giving him a chance to use it.

"So, tell me, Joey. How are you going to turn this duel around with no cards in your hand and no monsters on the field while staring down the barrel of my Blowback Dragon?" Ibuki winked at Joey, eye twinkling. "Just admit it, I outsmarted you."

"No way!" Joey declared defiantly. "I'm not giving up, cause losing ain't in my dictionary!"

Joey drew the top card off of his deck. It was not a monster card. However, Yugi wouldn't want him looking defeated, not now, not ever.

" _You just have to have faith in both yourself and in the heart of the cards!"_

 _Yugi's right, I just gotta believe. I gotta have faith._ Clenching his buttocks and tensing his legs, Joey stood tall. "I place one card face-down on the field and end my turn!"

"Oh man, poor Joey," Tristan said. "He's wide open."

"I can't look," Teá said, burying her head into Tristan's shoulder.

"Hold up, you two," Solomon said. "Look at Joey. Do you see the fire in his eyes?"

Tristan and Teá looked straight ahead at Joey. "Hey, yeah, look at him, Teá," Tristan said, seeming a bit more cheerful. Joey was staring down Ibuki with his toughest look. There was utter defiance in his eyes as he looked unwilling to give up. "You got it, Joey! Show her no mercy, man!"

"We're with you all the way!" Teá shouted.

Joey gave his friends a smirk and a thumb's up. He then went back to sternly staring down Ibuki and her giant cannon.

"The odds may be against me, but I've never let that stop me before," Joey said. "It's your move, Ibuki!"

"Gladly!" Ibuki exclaimed. "I draw!" She drew the top card off her deck. "You mentioned odds, are you a betting man, Joey?"

"Well, I mean, I guess?"

"Well then, I hope you like Russian Roulette cause I'm playing Twin-Barrel Dragon in attack mode!"

A raptor-like machine with a twin-barreled gun for a face instead of a normal one appeared. It too had no arms. It had 1700 attack points.

"And like Blowback Dragon, Twin-Barrel Dragon has the same ability. And seeing as how it has 1700 attack power of pure plasma, Ibuki has just one question: do you feel lucky, Joey?"

"You bet I do! Bring it on!" Joey exclaimed.

"Then go, Twin-Barrel Cannon! Aim and destroy Joey's face-down card on the left!"

Twin-Barrel Dragon fired, but both shots missed.

Teá could feel the sweat running down her face. She wanted to feel relieved, but there was still Ibuki's Blowback Dragon to worry about.

"Man, this is painful to watch," Tristan said, "I do not want to be in Joey's shoes right now."

"Same here," Teá said.

"Blowback Dragon, same card! Blowback Cannon!"

Blowback Dragon fired itself up only to sputter and cough and smoke rose out from out of the back of the cannon.

Joey wiped his brow. His trap cards were safe.

"Awww, come on big guy, I polish you every day and this is how you treat me?" Ibuki asked, giving her monster a disappointed look as though it had feelings. "Oh well!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Time for Ibuki's Battle Phase!"

"Jeez, straight out of the frying pan and into the fire. I hope you know what you're doing, Joey," Tristan thought aloud.

"Ibuki may not have been able to destroy your trap cards, but she can still attack you directly, twice even. If I wrote a song about this situation, I think I'd call it "Staring Down Huge Machines That Can Totally Kill Me"."

"Fine, cool, whatever, I'll keep an eye out for it on Itunes. You attacking or what?" Joey asked.

"Of course I am. I gotta win after all. Can't win if I don't attack, now go! Twin-Barrel Dragon, attack!"

Twin-Barrel Dragon charged up its cannons.

"Joey!" Teá shouted.

"Heh, finally," Joey smirked. "I activate my face-down card: Magical Arm Chain!"

"Magical what now?" Ibuki asked, eyes shrinking in as Joey's trap card flipped face-up. A spring-loaded pair of suction cups appeared and grabbed Ibuki's Blowback Dragon. "H-hey! That's mine! Thief!"

"Not for this turn it ain't!" Joey said with a smug, satisfied look. "Thanks to my trap card, your monster has to attack it now instead."

"Oh no, and since Blowback Dragon's attack points are higher…" Ibuki gasped.

"That's right," Joey declared, "It's time for you to get blown up. Blowback Dragon, fire back with Blowback Cannon!"

Joey's held hostage machine fired back at Ibuki's Twin-Barrel Dragon, overloading its pathetic excuse for a peashooter by comparison with its huge, hulking shotgun-like mouth. Ibuki's monster was destroyed and she lost 600 life points.

"Grr, just wait till next turn," Ibuki said, all pouty like as her life points dropped down to 1950.

"You assume there's gonna be a next turn, or that'll be at all in your favor," Joey said, seeming pretty confident now. "Cause now, it's my turn!" Joey declared and drew the top card off of his deck as Ibuki's Blowback Dragon went back to her side of the field. Nodding to himself, Joey knew the card in his hand had just saved his ass. "Ibuki, thanks for the duel, but it's my victory.

Ibuki looked confused. "Whatchoo talkin' bout, Joey?"

"First, I'm activating this magic card, Sword and Shield!" Joey declared. "This swaps the attack and defense points of all monsters currently on the field."

"Oh no, my Blowback Dragon barely has any attack points now!" Ibuki exclaimed. Only to stop freaking out and notice a problem with Joey's plan. "Wait a sec, that was the card you drew? But you can't destroy it without a monster. Isn't that just a waste?"

"Not with my other face-down card it isn't. Go, Graverobber!" A dusty, green rag wearing, purple gremlin appeared. "And look what he's dug up for me."

Ibuki gasped in horror. "No! Not my kaiju!"

"Thunder King, the Lightstrike Kaiju, come on out!"

Ibuki watched as Thunder King emerged as she stared it down.

"Agh! Ibuki should've seen this coming! All kaiju monsters switch sides eventually." She seemed confused. "W-wait a sec, since when were you the hero of this story? Ibuki's totally got more personality!"

"We can debate the final points of that later," Joey stated since the argument was irrelevant. "Since I called Thunder King back from the graveyard after I played Shield and Sword, his attack points aren't affected."

"Oh no! OhnoOhnoOhno!" Ibuki exclaimed. "This is bad! This is so totally obviously _super_ bad!"

"It's lights out thanks to your Lightsrike Kaiju. Go, Thunder King! Take out Blowback Dragon and the rest of Ibuki's life points! Triple Lightning Destruction Blast!"

Thunder King's mouths began to spark with electricity.

"H-hey," Ibuki said, backing up, "L-let's talk this out, big guy. L-look, I-I've got candy!" she said, holding up a jar of gum that she procured from who knew where? It wasn't having any effect. "Ah, crap! Um, I…uh…o-oh," Ibuki said and somehow produced her trusty guitar. "Music always sooths the savage beast!" She played a note on her guitar only for Thunder King to unload its lightning attack before Ibuki could even sing a single note. Its attack destroyed Blowback Dragon, somehow snapping a guitar string, covering Ibuki in dust, and took out the rest of her life points.

"And that's what happens," Joey said as he held up his thumb, "When you mess with the best." He flipped it face-down. "You're done!"

"That was…" Ibuki said, still a little rattled.

"Huh? You okay?" Joey asked.

"That was…" Ibuki said only to become chipper in seconds, "So totally awesome! Man, Ibuki really thought she had you. Aw, man, if you hadn't drawn Sword and Shield, Ibuki totally could've bought herself a little time. Guess that's why you're a Duelist Kingdom finalist."

"Heh, I know, I'm awesome," Joey said, rubbing a finger under his nose.

"Hey! Hey!" Ibuki said, raising an arm into the air. "I gotta know, what was your plan when you were facing down Ibuki's barrel dragons? Like, what would you have done if luck had been on her side?"

"Get blasted to bits I guess," Joey said.

"Holy crap, that's so metal! You just stared down Ibuki's guns and you didn't even flinch!" Ibuki gasped, looking like she was about to have a seizure.

"Heh, Yugi taught me that trick. You never give up, not until the duel's over."

"Spoken like a true pro," Ibuki said, "Up high!" She and Joey slapped five. "Woohoo! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Ibuki shouted.

 _Does this girl have a low volume setting?_ Teá wondered.

"Say, do you like bands, Joey?" Ibuki asked completely randomly.

"Do I…like bands?"

"Uh huh! Uh huh!" Ibuki exclaimed twice. "Ibuki loves music, I mean, duh, she's the Ultimate Musician, but she thinks guys who don't like bands are narcissists so she doesn't like them."

"Well, I mean, I listen to rock and roll on occasion. Can't say I've ever been to a live concert though."

"Eheeheehee, I knew it! You're totally a rad guy, Joey!"

"Is it just me, or is he picking up a girl without even realizing it?" Tristan asked with a glazed look.

"Oh good, that makes two of us," Teá said. Neither one felt Joey needed the ego boost.

"Ibuki's got a super totally killer idea! We should form a band together! I bet you'd be a killer musician!"

"Musician? I don't even know the first thing about play a musical instrument."

"That's fine," Ibuki said, "You can be a drummer. As long as you hit them to the beat, you don't even need to know how to read sheet music."

"Uhhh, you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Joey," Teá said, "I hate to interrupt your little pick up session, but you're preoccupied last I checked."

"Oh…oh right. Ibuki, I'd love to form a band, but I've got bigger things to worry about, like becoming a true duelist and to do that, I'm gonna need those two locator cards you wagered."

"No problemo!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Two locator cards and one Thunder King, the Lightstrike Kaiju coming right up!"

Ibuki handed Joey all three items.

"Guess this means I'm out of the tournament," Ibuki said, sounding disappointed. "Aw, man, Ibuki was really hoping to see at least Chiaki in the finals."

"Oh yeah, that Yakuza guy told me there were more of ya competing."

"Yeah, but now Ibuki won't get to join her friends," she said, glancing aside, scratching her head. "Oh! I know! Joey, you only need one more locator card, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So then," Ibuki winked, eye sparkling, "Let Ibuki follow you around. Your friends aren't in the tournament, right?" Ibuki laughed. "If Ibuki follows you around and spectates that means she'll get to see the finals up close and personal!" She then stuck her tongue out and raised her arm. "Plus, if you change your mind about the band thing, Ibuki's always down for a practice session." Ibuki gave Joey pleading eyes. "Please?" Ibuki pleaded. "I mean you befriended Mai Valentine, didn't you? Ibuki read about that in an interview she gave."

"Eh, Mai spoke about us?" Joey asked.

Ibuki laughed happily. "Uh huh. Ever since Duelist Kingdom she kind of got a kickstart to her career. Ibuki's been following her every step of the way. She's kind of got a thing for blondes in leather."

"Let me guess, she said I was awesome, right?"

"Haha," Ibuki laughed, "Nah, not really. She called you a lucky idiot that was wet behind the ears."

"She said what?" Joey snapped. He'd seen Mai earlier when she and Yugi met up at the fountain. "Mai, when I get my hands on you, you're going down."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll appreciate that, since she said she wanted to duel you again. Maybe you should go looking for her and get your last locator card from her," Ibuki said. "It could be your best chance."

"Nah," Joey said.

"Nah? What do you mean, nah?"

"If I'm gonna duel Mai again, it's gonna be in the finals like we promised. Besides, the less I gotta put up with her the better."

"Aww, Ibuki was hoping to see your reunion duel," Ibuki said, sounding disappointed. "Oh well, another time then."

"Speaking of reunions, you know what your friends from Hope's Peak look like, right?"

"Of course I do, well I mean, unless they're wearing masks." Ibuki gasped. "Are they wearing masks? Oh no, did Ibuki miss a trend?"

"Uh, no," Joey said. "What I meant was, for my last locator card, I want to duel one of your classmates and take one from them."

"Oh, sure, not a problem," Ibuki said. "In fact, let's see if we can't find Nagito. With your luck I bet it'd make for an interesting duel."

"Oh yeah, Fuyuhiko mentioned him before. Any idea where he is?" Joey asked.

"Not a clue," Ibuki said. "But if she uses her intuition, Ibuki bets she can find Nagito easily."

* * *

Meanwhile, several miles away, closer to the river, Nagito Komaeda was in the middle of wrapping up a duel with another prospective opponent.

"Go! Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, attack directly!" Nagito declared, defeating his opponent with a stroke of her axe. "Huh," Nagito said, staring down a member of Class 76. "I expected more from an Ultimate. Oh well, I hope you'll take the despair of this defeat and not let it snuff out the hope inside your heart. Take this experience as a stepping stone towards an even brighter future where your talent really shines."

In the background, the Rare Hunter that had been chasing him creeped up from behind a small garden. "Make your speeches while you can, Nagito Komaeda," he said. "Because your time is numbered. It's my turn to challenge you to a duel!" The Rare Hunter ran after Nagito as he was given a locator card and a rare card. "Hey! You!" he declared, running after Nagito, only to trip over a very large rock and tumble and fall straight into the river. "Help!" the Rare Hunter shouted, trying to swim ashore. "Help!" In the air above, a bird flew overhead and dropped a little white splatter pellet into his eye. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"Well then, lead me right to 'em," Joey said. "I'll take this Nagito guy right out and make my way to the finals."

"I bet Nagito's a total pushover," Ibuki said. "He's always going on and on about how he wants everyone else to move forward and use him as a stepping stone towards hope, so I bet you'll do just fine." She didn't have any real idea what was in his deck. In fact, no one in class 77 did. "So come on, let's go!" Ibuki said and dragged Joey by the arm, causing him to stumble.

"Should we say something?" Tristan asked.

"Eh, let him figure it out on his own," Teá said. "Besides, look how happy she looks. You want to burst that cheerful bubble? I mean if she can find something to like in Joey, more power to her."

Solomon laughed. "Ah, young love, how precious. Tristan, as long as your holding that bag, mind escorting me back to the shop so I can put all this away."

"Sure thing, old timer. Teá, keep an eye on Joey, okay?"

"So, keep doing what I've been doing?"

"Uh huh," Tristan said.

Teá sighed. "Joey was right, I basically am a cheerleader. Catch up with us later, okay?" she asked and ran off after Ibuki and Joey.

"Okay!" Tristan shouted at her.

Yards ahead, Ibuki let go of Joey and let him follow after her, keeping pace. No one, at that point, would've guessed that he and Teá were being targeted for Marik's nefarious schemes. For Joey, it was a new friend, a new rare card, a new duel won and brighter future ahead for him. Right now, everything was coming up Joey Wheeler.

* * *

 **(A/N: So yeah, Ibuki likes Joey…and Mai. Ibuki's clearly bi. And OH GODS the one-liners in this chapter. That's what I meant by capturing the essence of the franchise. Let the ship war commence: Joey/Mai Vs Joey/Ibuki. And oh gods that poor Rare Hunter. All of Nagito's bad luck keeps getting transferred to him. He has a name by the way, but I'm saving that reveal until he actually duels Nagito, which will happen eventually.**

 **For now though, this series is going on hiatus. I need to rewatch all of pre-finals Battle City so I can get a decent grasp of the timeline for the Joey and Teá getting kidnapped subplot. I like using canon as a guideline and I really don't want to screw that up.**

 **So, for now, I hope you guys want more because I'll only give it if this series gets into high demand—or ends up on tvtropes—so until then, as always, from all of me to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	15. Gambler Vs Gamer

**(A/N: So after reviewing Battle City a little, I've seen that Yugi's duels are skewed as they come. Good gods with the Dark Magic Curtain the Jam Defender XD. That's not how that works! For the record, I AM axing the "special summons work for both sides" rule since, you know, that's going to be hard to remember. And, in case you haven't been paying attention, set magic cards can be used on your opponent's turn even if they're not quick-play. (Not sure how many of you are hardcore rules Nazis, but there you go).**

 **So, in the spirit of keeping things fresh and LOGICAL—Gundham Vs Sonia not withstanding—Yugi defeated Arkana by discarding Kuriboh from his hand to block Arkana's direct attack and, on his next turn when Arkana attacked his face-down cards were free to be used allowing him to activate the trap card Magician's Circle, summoning the Dark Magician Girl. Same result, LOGICAL solution. Don't ask me how I'm supposed to correct Marik's: "Oh, I'm the one who attacked, but Jam Defender still activates to stop your monster." And OH GOD could Yami be any preachier about the heart of the cards. Good god even Gundham and Espa's duel wasn't THAT narmy XD. I guess I should thank my lucky stars I somehow missed these episodes growing up XD.**

 **And speaking of keeping things fresh, let's get on with the show. I've got some interesting twists to the canon starting now. Consider the first 14 chapters a warm up. Let's go!)**

* * *

Walking through Battle City, Kaiba and Mokuba stood in the alleyway where Hajime's duel disk had sprouted the Five Headed Dragon. Kaiba was busy looking around for any sign of Hajime Hinata.

"No sign of him, Seto," Mokuba said. "Medical's already fled the scene too."

"Paramedics were here?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, you said you wanted to be informed if participants were injured or admitted to the hospital." Mokuba handed Kaiba a folder. "Here, I got a faxed copy of the medical records."

Kaiba flipped them open. "Edan Katsura, huh. Looks like a nobody."

"The hospital said he had a weird looking cloak and thought you should be informed of it. The picture's in the profile."

Kaiba took a look. "I see, so the Five-Headed Dragon was used against one of Marik's Rare Hunters."

"Two actually," Mokuba said. "According to Scott, three duel disks were fired up at the start of the duel."

"Three? That's a violation of the rules."

"Yeah, according to the records two Rare Hunters ganged up on this Hajime guy."

"Well, who would've guessed the owner of the Five-Headed Dragon would have more bravado and honor than the Big Five?" Kaiba asked, chuckling to himself. He then expressed his usual stoic stare. "Although, to be fair, that bar's set pretty low to start with. Did you get the profile I wanted?"

"Yup, check your computer. I e-mailed it to ya," Mokuba said.

Kaiba set his briefcase down on the bench—because sitting down was for peons—and opened his e-mail. Sure enough there was everything Mokuba and KaibaCorp could get on Hajime. "Hope's Peak Academy, huh? How interesting. Hmm? Reserve Course?"

"What's the reserve course?" Mokuba asked.

"Relatively recently, Hope's Peak opened its doors to normal students to pay their way to use a prestigious school. It was so they could have an on-hand comparison between talent students and their normal peers. Personally I think it's disgraceful, not the academy, but the students. Status isn't something you buy, it's something you earn."

"Heh, spoken like the well-respected head of KaibaCorp," Mokuba said arms behind his head, grinning.

Kaiba did a little more digging. "Hmm?"

"What's up?"

"Something doesn't add up here. Are you sure these are the tournaments and schools this Hajime has gone to? Same with his parents' current occupations?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The Reserve Course fee should be way too high for someone of his economic status, that's why." Based on his background, Kaiba could already profile the type of neighborhood Hajime lived in: Middle class, but borderline lower middle class. The very idea that he could afford Hope's Peak for its full three years was absurd given his financial status. No, forget the full tuition, Hajime's parents would've had to mortgage the house to get Hajime into that school. "Mokuba, do a little more digging, this time on Hajime's relations to Hope's Peak."

"Yeah, okay."

However, right that second, Kaiba's instant messenger on his computer started blaring. It was a direct facetime call from a Hope's Peak extension number. "That's odd. The school's supposed to be closed down for the day. Kaiba answered it regardless, plugging in a pair of headphones.

The darkened image—because the office lights weren't on—of a woman in a maid outfit with long, flowing orange hair appeared from the other end of the camera. "Is this thing on?" she asked.

"Huh?" Kaiba looked perplexed for a moment only to follow up with. "Wait a second, I know you. You were in the graduating class when I started attending last year."

"Oh wow, a big time CEO like you knows who I am," The woman said with a happy smile. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Chisa Yukizome: former Ultimate Housekeeper and currently a teacher at Hope's Peak Academy."

"Your office seems a bit dark," Kaiba scoffed.

"It's not my office," Yukizome responded.

"Oh?" Kaiba asked.

"I was the one who sent you that data on Hajime Hinata. You're not the only one, it seems, interested in that reserve course student."

"I doubt it's for the same reasons. He played a powerful rare card in a recent duel and next to interviewing him myself, I need to know more about him."

"Well then, perhaps we can help one another. You want answers and I want answers," Yukizome said.

"I'll listen, but I'm not agreeing to anything."

"The Steering Committee is hiding something about Hajime and I want to know what. Kyosuke and I have been investigating the underbelly of Hope's Peak ever since we first started attending here."

"Why am I not surprised that the Student Council President Kingpin of Steel wants a piece of the Steering Committee? For a representative of the student body, he could barely stay out of butting heads with the Headmaster."

Yukizome laughed. "Yeah, Kyouske did seem to butt heads with his superiors a lot. That's why he's trying to start the branch office to Hope's Peak with him as the head of everything."

"I hope he doesn't expect KaibaCorp's support right off the bat. I'm spending enough on _this_ Hope's Peak as it is."

Yukizome laughed. She knew Kaiba was half-joking. "So, will you help?"

Kaiba nodded. "Mokuba, give her KaibaCorp's exclusive security clearance to Hope's Peak. That's about the best I can do without getting caught in a corporate scandal. Maybe you can find something we haven't since you're on site and all."

"I'll let you know if I find anything," Yukizome said as Mokuba e-mailed her KaibaCorp's codes off his cell phone. "Oh, and one more thing before I go."

"What's that?" Kaiba asked.

"C037AB360F9."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. He had the string of characters in his head and was curious what Yukizome was playing at. He even knew what the string of characters represented. He accessed his logs for duel disk serial numbers. Sure enough, the one Yukizome had given him was officially registered under her name.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I really did want to participate, but when you gave me this opportunity, well…priorities."

Kaiba didn't look happy. "If the authorities come cracking down on you, we never had this conversation. I will leave you hanging out to dry if you fail me, Chisa."

"No worries on that front," Yukizome said, saluting. "You can count on me, Kaiba."

"Hmph, if things work out, maybe I'll hire you for KaibaCorp's janitorial staff. Only the best for my company."

"We can discuss the details another time. I've got work to do and you've got a tournament to run. Bye-bye!" the video call ended.

Curious, Kaiba pulled up Yukizome's records of her duel when she obtained her duel disk. He blinked in astonishment. She didn't lose a _single_ life point during her duel. Next to winning in a specific amount of turns, it was the highest score Chihiro's AI could record and it was on the second highest difficulty setting. _Priorities indeed,_ Kaiba thought, disappointed that he was denied the chance to have such a prestigious duelist in his tournament.

Mokuba's phone then started vibrating and he picked up. "Mokuba here. Huh? Whoa, really? Yeah, I'll be sure to tell him."

"What's up?"

"Sweet Orchard was defeated."

"Well, well, that's unexpected," Kaiba stated. He had figured the only two people that could've defeated Sweet Orchard's challenge were himself and Yugi. He immediately began pulling up the records.

"There's more. Check out Duel Log 37."

Kaiba pulled up both, watching both Duel Logs at the same time, first between Andrew Karma and Nagito Komaeda and then between Makoto Naegi and Sweet Orchard. He paused when he saw the first turn victory obtained by Nagito Komaeda.

"Exodia!?" He checked the logs. Unlike Yugi's duel with Marik's Rare Hunter, Seeker, these were real. However, Kaiba noticed something odd. _Huh? The code's a bit scrambled for the hologram rendering. Looks like nothing went wrong, but…_ Kaiba checked the code against a series of coding errors in the KaibaCorp hologram bug log. _Card damage? How could the most powerful cards in the world not be taken care of in almost pristine condition?_ Now Kaiba had another name to keep track of: Nagito Komaeda.

He continued watching Makoto's duel and pulled up both his and Nagito's profiles. Nagito was a year younger than he was and was also a student at Hope's Peak. _The Ultimate Lucky Student. Great, the most powerful cards in the entire game given to the worst person to possibly use them. No…it's okay, I have Obelisk. I'll wipe him out just like the rest._

Kaiba pulled up Makoto's records as he watched Makoto duel. _So, he's the same age as Yugi. But he's got quite the luck streak._ Kaiba pulled up Makoto's previous duel with Rex. _Heh, so now I've got another dark horse creeping up on me. I really must thank Chihiro. This tournament's shaping up to be far more interesting than if I had only sent out invitations. A bunch of interesting duelists are coming out of the woodwork. But no matter how good they are, they aren't powerful enough to stop Obelisk and prevent me from claiming all three Egyptian God Cards!_

Kaiba closed his computer and his briefcase along with it. "Let's go, Mokuba."

"Right behind you, big bro," Mokuba said, jogging after Kaiba as his big brother sauntered down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Marik's been laying pretty low for a while, don't you think?" Yugi asked his counterpart as the young boy walked through Battle City.

"Yes, whatever trap Marik's planning to throw at us, he seems in no hurry to spring it," The Pharaoh's transparent apparition responded.

"Maybe there are other things that are keeping him occupied," Yugi speculated.

"Maybe, but any schemes he could be cooking up can only mean trouble for us, Yugi. We must remain on our guard."

"Yeah," Yugi nodded, walking around and looking for The Quiet One, unaware of the bald mime keeping watch on his every move.

* * *

For Marik Ishtar, hopping from one mind slave to another was a simple matter. He could see through their eyes, direct their actions and even influence their five senses. So, when one of his Rare Hunters noticed Celestia Ludenburg make contact with Chiaki Nanami, his interest became piqued. After all, she _was_ travelling with the boy carrying the Five Headed Dragon. This would give Marik a chance to see Chiaki's dueling skill and see the true power of his newest cohort.

"Chiaki Nanami, Hope's Peak Academy's Ultimate Gamer. Among those in the Underground few haven't heard of you, saying their defeat at your hand drove them away from the spotlight," Celeste said with a giggle.

Chiaki looked unhappy, arms folded.

"Chiaki would never do such a thing!" Hajime exclaimed.

"Excuse me, but who rattled your cage?" Celeste asked sharply.

"It's fine, Hajime, she's not entirely wrong," Chiaki said, remembering the past. "My talent, though I've used it for the sake of having fun…has driven others away."

* * *

" _The winner is, Chiaki Nanami!" The host of a fighting game tournament declared._

" _This can't be!" Chiaki's opponent screamed as heaps of praise were thrown on Chiaki's shoulders by the audience._

* * *

" _Hey, did you hear about that guy?" Chiaki heard someone whisper as she arrived at middle school that morning. "Apparently ever since he lost to Chiaki, he's been doing some pretty shady stuff in the underground, but, it's just a rumor."_

* * *

" _I believe that takes out all of your life points."_

* * *

" _Did you hear about who's running that new underground gambling ring for Duel Monsters in eastern Tokyo?"_

* * *

"I've always loved games, but the people I've beaten, to them winning was everything. They acted like I took away their skill, like some sort of vampire. Eliza was the first not to run away from me. She always challenged me, but she wasn't a big name. She wanted to improve. And me, I just coasted, playing games because I loved them." Chiaki began to blink up tears. "But…I never liked the fact that my gameplaying hurt people. Games are supposed to be fun. What does it matter whether I win or lose?" Chiaki snapped at Celeste.

"I'm sorry, but your distraught is going to fall on deaf ears," Celeste said, looking uncaring. "I didn't come here to drudge up old wounds. I came here looking for a challenge. I have four locator cards and I only need two more to reach the finals. I'll be relieving you of both of yours. So dry your tears and put your gamer's and dueling soul on the line because I don't hold back. As far as I'm concerned, Chiaki, you've done nothing wrong. No one should hold back their skill." Celeste glanced aside, pinching the metallic guard on her index finger, "If you coddle a foe, you never will know when a lion is disguised as a lamb. As long as you have your claws out, you can at least say you gave it your all. It is a fool who cannot take a defeat and learn from it. Take me from example, whether it's been roulette, poker, a survival game, concentration, duel monsters, or your precious video games, I can count my losses on one hand. However, I've learned from each of them and I always know when to fold. Only a fool lets his way of life be beaten and refuses to accept defeat. I can, it just doesn't happen often. So, I'll say it again," Celeste said as she unfolded her duel disk and let fly the hologram projectors. "Get your duel disk out and show me a true challenge. If you let your emotions get in the way of a proper duel because I hurt your feelings, I'll keep challenging you until you harden and give me a real show." Celeste swiped her arm across the air. "Are we clear on that?"

Chiaki stared at Celest wordlessly.

"Don't get me wrong," Celeste said, glancing aside. "I enjoy psychologically breaking a foe just as much as the next person to disrupt their thinking, but I only like doing that when the playing field _begins_ even. It's not a gamble if you don't start on the same, even ground. No one will ever call Celestia Ludenburg, someone who took the safe path to victory."

Chiaki rubbed her eyes and did her best to will away the tears. "Well then," Chiaki said. "If it's a challenge you want, it's a challenge you're going to get!"

"Let's Duel!" Both shouted at the same time.

Celeste drew the top card of her deck. "To show you just the kind of duel you're in for, and to give you a change to stabilize yourself, I'll start us off. I summon Phantom Gryphon in attack mode." The powerful, 2000 attack point phantasmal beast appeared on the battlefield.

 _2000 attack points on the first move?_ Hajime questioned.

"It's your move, Chiaki," Celeste said.

"Very well," Chiaki said and reached for her deck. "Draw." She drew the top card off of it and placed it into her hand. "I set three cards face-down onto the field," Chiaki said as the cards appeared via hologram "And I'll also set one monster card in face-down defense position. It's your move," she told Celeste.

"Defending already?" Celeste asked. She smirked and chuckled to herself, fingers barely touching her lips, "But of course you are. My Phantom Gryphon is one of the strongest first turn monsters in all of Duel Monsters." Celeste then drew the top card from off of her deck. She played a spell card. "I activated Harpie's Feather Duster, which will remove the field of all your face-down cards."

"No it won't because I counter with my trap card, Magic Jammer!" Chiaki declared, flipping the trap card face-up. "By discarding one card from my hand," Chiaki said, sending said monster card to her graveyard, "Your spell card is voided of its effects."

Magic Jammer activated and the card of Harpie's Feather Duster began to short circuit and then exploded.

Hajime rubbed his brow in relief. "Phew."

Celeste chuckled. "Oh don't sound so relieved," she said to Hajime. "You don't honestly think I'm that scared of a few trap cards, do you? Harpie's Feather Duster has now relieved you of your counter trap, leaving you wide open for a powerful assault." Celeste played a spell card on the field. "I activate Change of Heart, letting me take control of your face-down monster!"

Hajime gasped as the hologram of Chiaki's face-down monster was switched to Celeste's side of the field. "Next, I sacrifice both of my face-down monsters to play the all-powerful Invader of Darkness!" Celeste slapped a cloaked being with a demonic looking hand onto the field. It had 2900 attack points. "Thanks to this monster's effect, quick-play spell type magic cards cannot be activated by you. And now, I attack you directly with Invader of Darkness!" Celeste declared.

"Activate trap!" Chiaki declared, flipping another card face-up. "Widespread Ruin!"

A powerful explosion detonated where Invader of Darkness had stood, destroying the monster and leaving Celeste wide-open. "Well-played," she complimented sincerely in spite of her frown and serious expression. She then plucked two cards from her hand. "I shall place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn," Chiaki said. "I draw." She placed the card in her hand along with the only other card in said hand. "I summon my Bistro Butcher in attack position!" Chiaki declared, the fiendish, hook handed butcher appearing on the battlefield.

"Such a predictable move," Celeste stated, unimpressed. "I activate my two face-down cards: Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defense!"

A grenade-laden collar appeared on Bistro Butcher's neck.

"With Ring of Destruction your monster is destroyed and we lose life points equal to its attack, but with Ring of Defense, my life points are safe." Celeste smiled like a troll at Chiaki. "So sorry."

Bistro Butcher exploded and Chiaki's life points fell to 2200.

"I end my turn," Chiaki said, her expression unchanging from its usual calm, somewhat blank gaze.

Celeste chuckled to herself. "Very well," she said as she drew the top card of her deck. "I draw." She chuckled even louder this time. "Well now, since he was such a big hit the first time, let's bring out his twin brother." Celeste slapped a monster card onto the reader in attack position. "I play another Phantom Gryphon!"

The winged beast monster appeared with a loud screech.

"Phantom Gryphon!" Celeste declared, pointing at Chiaki. "Attack her life points directly!"

With a screech the big bird swooped in and scratched at Chiaki with its powerful claws knocking her on her backside, causing her to wince. Her life points fell to 200.

"Chiaki!" Hajime called out in alarm.

"Don't worry," Chiaki grunted as she pushed herself up to a standing position, "I'm fine."

Celeste chuckled. "You won't be soon. One more attack and you're finished."

"Don't be so sure," Chiaki said. "I don't stop dueling until I've officially lost the game!" she declared defiantly. "I draw!" Chiaki pulled the top card off of her deck. "I place a monster in face-down defense position and end my turn."

"Of course you do," Celeste said, unamused. "I draw." She smirked at the card she drew and played it. "I play Dark Elf in attack mode!" The blue haired, dark skinned elf appeared on the battlefield. "Sure, it costs 1000 life points to attack with it, but sometimes you have to take damage to give damage. And now, Phantom Gryphon, destroy her face-down monster!"

Phantom Gryphon swooped in and attacked Chiaki's face-down monster, revealing a ferret with a tail shaped like a snake sword.

"Fencing Fire Ferret's effect activates," Chiaki declared, "When its destroyed, I can select one of my opponent's monsters and destroy it and then my opponent takes 500 life points of damage."

A burning soul version of the destroyed ferret zoomed towards Celeste's Dark Elf and engulfed it in fire, sending it to the graveyard. Celeste's life points fell to 3500.

"A lucky move," Celeste stated. "But if you're expecting luck to hold out against a seasoned gambler, you're sorely mistaken. It's your turn."

Chiaki nodded. "I draw." She looked at the new card she drew. "I place one card face-down on the field," she said, playing it. "My turn is over."

"Then I'm afraid the duel is over," Celeste said and drew the top card of her deck. "Phantom Gryphon, wipe out the rest of her life points!"

"Activate my face-down card, Negate Attack!" Chiaki declared.

Celeste seemed displeased with this. "You're just delaying the inevitable." She placed a new monster onto the card reader. "I'll end my turn by summoning my last Phantom Gryphon." The winged beast appeared.

"My turn," Chiaki said and drew the top card of her deck. "I'll start by playing the spell card Swords of Revealing Light!" Celeste's Phantom Gryphons were frozen in place. She snarled. "And next, I'll place another card face-down," Chiaki said, emptying her hand. "That's the end of my turn."

"I draw," Celeste said. "I summon 7 Colored Fish to the field, in attack mode!" The rainbow colored trout appeared with 1800 attack points. "I end my turn."

"Then I'll draw," Chiaki said. "And I'll play the spell card Dian Keto the Cure Master!" an elderly woman holding a crystal orb appeared, sprinkling Chiaki with magic particles, increasing her life points back up to 1200.

"My turn then," Celeste said, since Chiaki had no cards in her hand. "And I'll sacrifice my 7 Colored Fish to play Phoenix Beast Gairuda!" A large, red bird appeared with 2500 attack points." Celeste chuckled. "I like to think of this move as an insurance policy. With such a strong monster on the field and only two chances to draw a card, I've assembled plenty of fire power to wipe you out. Go on and make your next move."

Chiaki drew her card and wordlessly placed it down on the field, nodding for Celeste to go.

Celeste drew the top card off of her deck. "I place Mystical Elf in defense mode." Now, just in case one of Chiaki's face-down cards happened to be a Mirror Force, she had a powerful defensive monster that would be unaffected by the trap card. "My turn is over, Chiaki, and you haven't played a single monster on the field, just a few face-downs. Truthfully, I'm disappointed. This duel will be over soon enough."

"Don't be so sure," Chiaki said. "I may not have played any monsters, but I've assembled all the cards I need to set my plan into motion!" She declared courageously. "Draw!" Chiaki pulled the top card off of her deck in a superfluous manner, holding the card stylishly between her index and middle finger. It was as if she knew instinctively that she had drawn the card necessary to complete her combo. "I play Card of Sanctity, forcing us both to draw until we're holding six cards."

"Hoping to draw a big play to save you? I suppose you're that desperate, hmm?"

"There are two cards in my deck that can save me now. I only have to draw one. And, if nothing else, I can delay the game with more life point gaining spells," Chiaki said.

"Well then, draw your six cards. You're dealing with a veteran gambler here. Make no mistake, I've closed the walls completely in on you," Celeste said behind the comfort of the defenses of her two Phantom Gryphons and her Phoenix Beast Gairuda. "Your Swords of Revealing Light only served to box you in."

Chiaki was decisively unimpressed with Celeste's commentary. "Are you finished gloating?"

Celeste looked confused.

"Um, my trap's already set. It's been set."

"What are you talking about?" Celeste asked, her face becoming more and more inquisitive.

"I activate my two face-down cards: Skull Invitation and Coffin Seller!" Chiaki declared, revealing her two face-downs. Skull Invitation would deal 300 damage to a player each time they sent a card to the card graveyard for each card and Coffin Seller dealt 300 damage to Chiaki's opponent whenever a monster of theirs was destroyed.

"And how do you plan to take advantage of those traps with no monsters on your side of the field. Even if you did summon one, you'd be shooting yourself in the foot thanks to my Phoenix Beast Gairuda."

"Not with this magic card I won't. I activate the spell card Monster Reborn!"

Celeste was still unimpressed. "Monster Reborn? Even if you bring back my Invader of Darkness, the strongest monster in the graveyard, you won't be able to deal enough damage to wipe out my entire field. You'd only do 900 damage destroying Phantom Gryphon plus an additional 600 from your trap cards. I'd still have 3500 life points left and you're going to be down to 900 simply for sending Monster Reborn to the graveyard!"

"It's true, Invader of Darkness is the strongest monster in the graveyard," Chiaki said matter of factly. "But, who said I was targeting any monster in your graveyard?"

"What?" Celeste asked flatly.

"Go! Monster Reborn! Return my Thunderclap Skywolf from the graveyard!"

A bolt of lightning struck the battlefield as, from below the ground, rose up a furry, dark blue wolf with lightning sparking from the inside of its jaws and its eye sockets. Chiaki's life points fell to 900 due to Skull Invitation's effect.

Celeste looked rather perplexed. "What trickery is this? I never sent that monster to the graveyard. I never even made you discard..." Her face went pale, "any...cards..." Celeste realized when and how Chiaki had discarded Thunderclap Skywolf to the graveyard. "Magic Jammer," she said softly, eyes wide with shock.

"Correct?"

"Then…you were planning this…from the start?" Celeste asked, still in shock.

"You could say that I guess," Chiaki said.

Celeste looked dumbfouned. _This...can't be. I...Celestia Ludenburg have been...been..._

"You've been out-gambled," Chiaki declared, taking the words right out of Celeste's mouth. "I activate Thunderclap Skywolf's special ability, allowing me to destroy every monster you control! Thunderclap Destruction!" Chiaki declared as her wolf howled to the sky, raining down bolts of lightning on each of Celeste's monsters, destroying them. "Now, Coffin Seller and Skull Invitation activate and you lose life points for every single monster I've sent to the graveyard, plus an additional 300 for Coffin Seller."

Celeste's life points fell all the way to 2000.

"So you managed to destroy all of my monsters. Big deal. I still have plenty of life points left and Thunderclap Skywolf can't attack this turn because you used its special ability."

"Next," Chiaki said, ignoring Celeste's rebuttal to her plan, "I place two cards face-down and one card face-down on the field." Chiaki was now holding only two cards in her hand.

"And now, I'll activate the spell card, Card Destruction, forcing us to discard our entire hands. I only have two cards, but you have…"

"Six," Celeste noted.

"Then you lose 1800 life points," Chiaki stated.

Skull Invitation activated, sending Celeste's life points straight into the gutter at a mere 200. Chiaki lost 300 life points for her Card Destruction and the card she discarded. She now had only 300 life points left.

Celeste began to chuckle as she looked at the scoreboard. "Oh you poor fool. How does it feel to come so close only to fail? You can't attack this turn and I've drawn precisely the card I need to destroy that eyesore of a wolf. And once he's gone whether battle damage gets inflicted or not, you will lose the duel by virtue of your own trap cards," Celeste stated.

"Then I guess it's a good thing there's not going to be a next turn," Chiaki said.

"What?" Celeste asked, agitated.

"I activate my face-down spell card, Red Medicine, increasing my life points by 500, though I'll lose 300 due to Coffin Seller," Chiaki stated as her life points readjusted themselves to 500. "And finally," she said, "I activate my last trap card, Cemetery Bomb! Now you lose 100 life points for every card in your graveyard and thanks to Card Destruction and Thunderclap Skywolf, you have plenty of them."

Celeste gasped. This wasn't happening.

"I suppose it might be a bit overkill, but then again I hadn't planned on drawing Card Destruction. I was lucky enough just to draw Card of Sanctity. It's too bad you didn't have more life points, that might've been more dramatic...I think."

Celeste now could only watch in horror as a blue ball of energy began to envelop the graveyard portion of her duel disk.

"Oh well," Chiaki said calmly and then declared loudly, "Cemetery Bomb, Detonate!"

The ball of energy in Celeste's graveyard began to grow and expand rapidly, "THIS! CAN'T! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Celeste shouted as the bomb went off in her face and knocked her to the ground.

"All right, Chiaki!" Hajime declared, ecstatic. He'd been watching the whole duel with baited breath, hoping for Chiaki to pull out a win and he was never happier to see a duel conclude in the favor of a friend.

Celeste lay on the ground for a bit longer, shocked out of her mind. She could not believe she lost. No, that wasn't accurate. She couldn't believe _how_ she lost.

Chiaki, concerned for her opponent, squatted down next to her and poked her cheek with her index finger. "You okay?" she asked.

Celeste, not one to cause a scene more than she had to, quickly gathered her wits and her demeanor and promptly stood up with no assistance asked for or given by Chiaki. "I'm fine," Celeste said calmly, eyes closed. She put on her best poker face, not trying to show the disappointment of her defeat. She always tried to maintain the picture of grace even when at her worst. "You defeated me fair and square. I shall take this loss and learn from it." Celeste rummaged through her deck and handed Chiaki both her locator card and her best monster: Invader of Darkness. "I must say," Celeste said, fist by her lips, "You are quite the skilled duelist. I look forward to seeing how far you'll go." She interlocked her fingers and gave Chiaki a warm, but seemingly deceptive smile. "Au revoir, Chiaki Nanami. I hope to see you again in the finals."

Celeste then briskly walked away from Chiaki and turned down a street corner, vanishing from the view of Hajime and Chiaki. "So," Hajime said to Chiaki, a question on his lips. "Does that count as being in trouble?" Chiaki had mentioned that her previous opponent had been a complete amateur, so Hajime wanted her assessment of this duel to get a clearer understanding of Chiaki's thought process.

"Yes. She was quite skilled," Chiaki said. "I have no doubt she'll bounce back from her defeat and win enough locator cards to go to the finals." Chiaki looked at the three she had in her possession. "And I have some catching up to do to you, Hajime. You have four cards and I have three. So let's do our best to get to the finals together."

"Do you…really think we can both get to the finals?" Hajime asked.

Chiaki nodded. "I do. To be honest, I wasn't actually sure if you would get to the finals. I just wanted you to have fun today, so I asked you to come along with me, but after seeing you duel and defeat Marik's Rare Hunters…" Chiaki looked sentimental as she said the words, "after saving my life," she went back to looking cheerful, "I have no doubt that you can get to the finals, Hajime."

"I'd like that," Hajime said. "And, when I do, if I face you, Chiaki, do you promise to hold nothing back?"

"Of course, especially since you've made a lot of improvements to your deck since we last dueled. No, that's not accurate. Your deck hasn't changed much since we last dueled. All you were lack, Hajime, was confidence. You believe in your deck now and you just have to keep believing in it, just like I believed in my deck this duel."

Chiaki pulled her Thunderclap Skywolf rom her deck and looked at it. "I can always count on my Thunderclap Skywolf," she said.

"Is that your favorite card?" Hajime asked.

Chiaki nodded. She rubbed the back of her head, smiling embarrassingly, "The very first time I competed in a public tournament, my dad bought me this card. He said it was a gift because I was brave enough to participate in a tournament with so many adults, even though I was only ten-years-old. And I won…because I was able to play this card during the final duel. If it hadn't been in my deck, there's no way I could've won that duel."

"I guess we all have a card we show sentimental value towards," Hajime said and pulled out his Blackland Void Dragon.

"Your Blackland Void Dragon?" Chiaki asked.

"My parents would always buy me a booster pack for my birthday and for the holidays. Neither of them really understand the game all that well, but they know that I like it."

"So you got that card in one of those packs?" Chiaki asked.

Hajime shook his head. "My family isn't very financially stable. Almost all of my cards I've gotten either by trading, participating in local tournaments as giveaways or the few times I've won tournaments and all from booster packs. Buying powerful, single rare cards is expensive, you know?" He flipped the card around to look at it. "My parents never really understood the game, but my mom would drive me to the tournaments I participated in. And a couple of years ago, after I opened my birthday pack, disappointed yet again with the lack of good cards I got in it, my mom…handed me his."

Chiaki's mouth dropped open a little.

"She said she spoke with a couple of other parents and they understood the game a bit. The sales clerk at the card shop I frequented kind of understood how my deck worked and suggested this card. It was really expensive, but my mom said she had to get it for me, because she knew how much I loved the game and then she said Happy Birthday, Hajime."

"That's really sweet," Chiaki said.

"Yeah, sweet," Hajime said slightly sourly.

"What's the matter?"

Hajime sighed. "It's nothing. I just…remembered something bad that I don't want to share."

"Okay," Chiaki said. She and Hajime both put their decks away.

"So, is your dad watching the tournament?" Hajime asked. "Both of my parents are too busy, but they just told me to have a good time."

Chiaki pulled her hoodie up over her head. "Actually," she said, looking sad.

"Chiaki?"

"Sometimes my parents forget…that they even have a child. Gaming is in my family's blood. My dad and my mom both grew up with current and previous generation consoles and brought me up on it too, but sometimes, they get so involved in their activities that they forget to buy groceries or even pay the bills. I've gone without heat, air conditioning and even dinner because of my parent's neglect." Chiaki folded her arms and stared at the ground. "It doesn't happen all the time, but it happens enough that they aren't always around to be proud of my accomplishments. So that's why Thunderclap Skywolf is extra special to me because…it was a time…when my dad…paid attention to me. They aren't the best parents, but they're my parents and…and…"

Hajime gave Chiaki a warm, reassuring hug. "It's all right, I get it."

Chiaki briefly hugged Hajime bag and then pushed off from him before people saw them. "Thanks," she said. "You're a really good friend, Hajime."

"Only because you've been so good to me, Chiaki," Hajime said. An awkward pause permeated through the air.

"Well, we're not gonna get to the finals just standing around, let's go look for some opponents," Chiaki declared with gusto.

"Sounds good to me. You duel next," Hajime said. "You need to catch up."

"Sounds fair," Chiaki chuckled and the two friends headed off to find more duelists so that they could get enough locator cards for them both to get into the finals.

* * *

Simultaneously, headed in the opposite direction of the two Hope's Peak students, Celeste walked upright, trying to clear her head of her defeat. Unfortunately, Marik wouldn't let it go and used one of his mind slaves to call out to her from a dark alley.

"That was a pathetic display, Celestia Ludenburg," Marik taunted. "How do you intend to beat Joey Wheeler with that kind of ability?"

Celeste turned towards Marik's mind slave and simply said, "I'd like to see _you_ do better," she chastised. "Chiaki Nanami is a strong duelist. But, of course, you already knew that."

"If it were me, I would crush her, _easily_!" Marik declared. "You're not sparking confidence in me to meet you in person, Celestia Ludenburg."

"Then watch me," Celeste said, turning away from the mind slave and giving it an evil eye. "I'll show you that I'm not all talk. Joey Wheeler is going down," she said and then walked off with her head held high, eager to find duelist kingdom finalist and, purely for her own selfish desires, duel him into submission. For she was Celestia Ludenburg, the greatest teenage gambler in all of Japan.

* * *

 **(A/N: Aaaaaand scene. Good stuff all around and a fine duel to return to on. And for those of you that read my Danganronpa fanfic, One Year Ahead, One Mile Behind, that stuff Chiaki said about her parents neglect is canon for my headcanon across all iterations of the character. I actually did want Hajime to ask Chiaki if she's all right given the stuff Celeste said about Chiaki's background, but the conversation wound up taking a different turn and I couldn't re-railroad back to where I wanted. Also I'm short on time. Oh well. Next chapter, prepare for a clash of egos. Byakuya Togami will enter the on-screen dueling scene. But who will be his chosen opponent? Who could stand up to the heir to the Togami name? Guess you'll have to wait and see. And until then, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	16. Clash of Egos

**(A/N: So many of you guessed what this is going to be already. No sense in hiding it. Get ready for Byakuya Togami Vs Seto Kaiba…with a short duel to give a sneak peek at the type of deck Byakuya runs before we jump right in. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Pausing from his brisk walk through Domino City, Chihiro Fujisaki let out a big sigh. He had fought several duels already, but he had not managed to obtain 6 locator cards. His highest held was 4, but now he was back all the way down to 1. And he was starting to understand why.

Chihiro had made the AI that helped get dozens of people into Battle City. As a result, he knew its priorities and algorithms that would help him influence his own dueling strategy and build his deck with what cards he had lying around accordingly. Unfortunately, this backfired when it came to facing live people. A programmed AI would make the same mistakes every time. After all, machines only did what you told them to do. However, humans did not behave according to priority checks and absolute algorithms. Hesitating to attack, using spell or trap cards more effectively than an AI reasonably could, baiting Chihiro by using monsters that could use their special effects while in his opponent's hand. While Chihiro was no stranger to these effects, the AI he programmed didn't use them quite so cleverly. But, then again, he hadn't competed against it at the highest level. That wasn't a requirement to get into the tournament.

Chihiro's AI had been made with 10 different difficulty levels and an assessment score was handed out according to the flow of the duel. Anything played on a difficulty level 4 or lower was not recorded and was only meant to ease people into the AI's difficulty curve. It also provided deck assessment after reading a player's whole deck and would offer a suggestion on which level to compete against in order to have the best odds of getting into Battle City. After all, by Kaiba's rules, a duelist was only allowed to duel _once_ per photo ID against any dueling level

The only way to have been granted access to Battle City on levels 5 or 6 would've had to have been either winning without taking damage or making an _amazing_ comeback with a 2000 LP or greater difference. Level 7 was the level Chihiro competed at. To get into Battle City, one needed to have at least 1000 life points left at the end of the duel or have pulled off certain combos if the player's life point total was lower.

The access granted to duelists that competed on levels 8, 9, and 10 were all based on the flow of the duel directly. Even if you lost, it was still possible to get in depending on whether or not your deck assessment and the flow of the duel could've gotten you through the requirements of levels 5, 6, or 7. Most duelists still in the tournament had competed at the 7 or 8 level. Anyone that competed against levels 9 or 10 had done so only for the bragging rights. Before engaging anyone in a duel, Chihiro always asked his opponent if they had gotten an invitation from Kaiba or if they'd competed against his AI. It helped to know how challenging the duel he was going to be in for was.

And yet, while Chihiro was able to beat duelists that competed against levels 5 or 6. 7s and 8s seemed to trip him up. But, then again, there was something _else_ Chihiro was starting to find disheartening after the constant dueling throughout the tournament: a bad starting hand. It had been the bane of at least two of his duels. Chihiro's only small comfort in those duels was the notion that it happened to even the best duelists every now and again. However, if Chihiro knew that Kaiba, in his own words, "was at a level where a bad hand was nonexistent" or claimed to be "such a good drawer that he would never wind up having a bad hand", it would've crushed what little pride he had.

On the subject of Kaiba, Chihiro quite liked his boss. Despite his gruff, intimidating exterior, Chihiro looked up to Kaiba. In fact, he kind of thought of Kaiba as a role model. Kaiba was strong, stalwart, full of confidence, and didn't take sass from anyone. He took charge of any situation he was in, no matter how bad, and always seemed to keep his cool under pressure. Chihiro had the utmost respect for Kaiba, despite what some people said about his poor people skills and cold exterior.

Taking a juice box out of his travel bag to rehydrate himself, Chihiro thought a bit about his current standing with his boss. Kaiba seemed to appreciate the work Chihiro did for KaibaCorp, though he still didn't treat Chihiro with anywhere near the same amount of trust and serenity that he did Roland, but then again, Roland had worked for Kaiba for a _very_ long time so that might've had something to do with it. If nothing else, Chihiro hoped that he and Kaiba could reach a level of trust that they could be friendly to each other even off hours.

Why? Well, that related to a piece of information that Kaiba didn't know about Chihiro. He had no idea that Chihiro was a boy, not a girl, despite dressing like the latter. It was a personal issue, hardly something to mention in the workplace. Chihiro's dad had even lied to Kaiba on Chihiro's behalf. And it seemed to work out so far, Kaiba seeming to prefer skill over personal status as an employer. Sure, he'd fired one of the female HR directors a few months back, but they'd been butting heads for a while, or so the media stated. Chihiro chuckled as he realized the total lack of bad press Kaiba tended to get.

Finishing his juice and looking around for a trash can, Chihiro sighed, wanting to be able to tell Kaiba about his issue. Not because he wanted to trust Kaiba with his secret…well okay that was part of it, but because Kaiba was everything Chihiro desired to be as a man. Chihiro wanted Kaiba to kind of be a life coach were it possible, help him become more manly. Then, maybe one day, he could ditch the dress, come clean to his fans and wear a cool suit just like Kaiba. Chihiro pictured himself in that awesome white long coat Kaiba sported. It _really_ did look fashionable. He wondered if Kaiba could get him one in his size, considering Kaiba towered over him.

After throwing away his trash, Chihiro was called out to by a smug, calm voice. "Excuse me, you there."

Chihiro turned around to see a young, blue-eyed blond man with a pair of spectacles on his face and wearing a black suit with a snazzy dark blue tie.

Gulping, Chihiro stuttered, "Y-yes?"

"You're Chihiro Fujisaki, correct?" the young man asked.

"Yes, that's me," Chihiro said.

"Good, that makes this easy. According to reliable information you're an intern at KaibaCorp, correct? You also programmed the AI many used to get into this tournament if I understand it."

"Th-that's correct," Chihiro stuttered.

"Excellent, then," the young man said and armed his duel disk with his deck. "I request a duel, Miss Fujisaki. My name is Byakuya Togami, of the Togami corporation and let's just say that your defeat will send a message to your boss that, at his own tournament I plan to take Seto Kaiba down."

" _You will be representing KaibaCorp, so I won't tolerate any behavioral misconduct."_

Kaiba's statement to Chihiro echoed in his head. "U-um…I-I don't plan on losing quite so easily. M-Mr. Kaiba is very busy and even if you beat me, y-you don't stand a chance against him!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"We'll see about that," Byakuya said, "Considering you are the only employee of KaibaCorp competing in this tournament, if I defeat you, it should tell me a little bit more about the standard by which Kaiba holds his employees."

"U-um…I-I know the Togami Corporation and the Kaiba Corporation are bitter rivals, but…you don't have to be enemies."

"We're not, we're rivals in business and I intend to prove which of us is superior," Byakuya said.

"B-but the Kaiba Corporation and the Togami Corporation are financial successes in different business pursuits!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"This has nothing to do with our business pursuits. This is a personal endeavor," Byakuya said and pointed declaratively at Chihiro. "I aim to show Seto Kaiba that I deserve to be Duel Monsters Champion. I will completely crush his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Byakuya declared calmly and then folded his arms, tilting his head back to look down on Chihiro. "Kaiba personally invited me to this tournament of his and it will be the biggest regret he ever made. But first, I need a little warm-up exercise. So, get out your deck and let's duel. Or do you not have the courage to face a Togami?"

Chihiro gulped. Byakuya Togami was considered an international dueling pro. He had picked up the game after Yugi's defeat over Pegasus and took the world by storm, competing in several high-level tournaments around the globe and winning every single one of them. He was considered, now, far more of a legend than Bandit Keith ever had been. Against someone like this, Chihiro knew his chances of victory were basically nothing. However, a challenge had been issued, to run away would reflect badly on the Kaiba Corporation and if Chihiro was any sort of man, he'd pick up the gauntlet that'd been thrown and stand his ground. At the very least, he'd get a real understanding of someone of Kaiba's caliber. He'd get a taste of what it meant to stand at the top.

"V-very well," Chihiro said, holding up his duel disk. "I accept your challenge. I'll wager my last locator card."

"Perfect. Once I eliminate you from the tournament, I'll go right for your boss. I hope you will at least provide with some mild entertainment, Chihiro Fujisaki."

Chihiro nodded and tried to give Byakuya a tough look, marginally succeeding.

"Let's duel!" He and Byakuya declared simultaneously.

"A gentleman always lets a lady have the first move, so you can start, Chihiro," Byakuya said.

"Um, sure," Chihiro said. _Even though I'm not really a lady._ "I draw." Chihiro looked at his hand. _Oh good, I've got a good hand this time._ Chihiro slapped a monster onto the card reader. "I play Caninetaur in attack mode!" Chihiro declared, as a dog-like creature with a centaur's build, covered in body armor with a sword and shield appeared. It had 1500 attack points and 200 defense points. "I'll also place one card face-down onto the field," Chihiro said, carefully placing the card into the appropriate slot on the duel disk. "It's your turn, Mr. Togami."

"Very well," Byakuya said. "I draw." Byakuya looked at his hand. _Perfect._ He thought. "I play the spell card Fissure, destroying the monster on your side of the field with the lowest attack, but since you only have one, well, it's gone." A hole opened up in the ground and swallowed Chihiro's monster before quickly closing back up. "And next, I play my Gene Warped Warwolf in attack mode!" A beastly looking white werewolf appeared on the battlefield. It wore battle armor on its lower body and it had four arms. It also had 2000 attack points. "And now, I attack your life points directly!" Byakuya declared. His monster charged forward and struck Chihiro in the stomach with an underhand blow, knocking him back and causing him to slide along the ground on his dress and blouse. Chihiro's life points fell to 2000. "That concludes my first turn," Byakuya said.

Chihiro managed to get up without feeling too much in pain. "I-it's my draw," he stuttered. He looked at what was in his hand. _Gene Warped Warwolf might be tough, but I've got a monster that can protect me._ "I place a monster in defense position!" Chihiro declared, slapping the monster face-down onto the field. "My turn is over."

"How unfortunate," Byakuya said. "This duel is already over. Drawing this card will only be a formality."

 _I don't like the sound of that,_ Chihiro thought, looking worried.

"I play my Chainsaw Insect," Byakuya declared, placing a 4-star monster onto the battlefield with 2400 attack points. Chihiro gasped.

"And now, Chainsaw Insect, attack Chihiro's face-down monster."

The giant chainsaw bladed bug skittered forward and ripped its jaws straight through Chihiro's monster, which had 2000 defense points. "As I suspected," Byakuya stated. "It was either an effect monster or something with high defense. And there was only one way I was going to be able to determine its identity. And now, I'm ending this duel. Gene Warped Warwolf, attack!"

Byakuya's supped up beast-warrior charged forward and dealt a knockout punch to the young programmer, hitting Chihiro in the face and bringing his life points down to zero as he collapsed onto the ground. "How disappointing," Byakuya said as he adjusted his glasses.

Chihiro sat up and sighed. "I totally lost."

"Naturally," Byakuya said. "You were up against the epitome of genetic superiority. There's no way I could've lost a duel of this caliber. Now if you would be so kind as to hand over your locator card and rarest card so that I might be on my way."

Chihiro did as Byakuya requested in accordance with the Battle City rules. He got up off the ground and handed over his locator card and his deck's rarest card. Byakuya tucked Chihiro's rare card into his right inside jacket pocket and the locator card into the inside left.

"Aren't you going to see what it is?" Chihiro asked Byakuya.

"There's no need. My deck is already perfect so increasing its power with mediocre rare cards won't be necessary until I reach the finals, if at all. After all, the simplest way to reach the finals is to defeat peons like you and then prepare myself for the real competition."

"O-oh," Chihiro said, sounding sad. He had really liked the card he'd given Byakuya, Magna-Slash Dragon.

"Now then, if you'll excuse me, I have business to discuss with your boss," Byakuya said and walked away. "I bid you farewell." His leather shoes clacked along the street loudly.

Sighing again, Chihiro pulled out his cell phone and called the KaibaCorp office, dialing his dad's extension. "KaibaCorp, this is Taichi Fujisaki, how can I help you?"

"Hi, dad," Chihiro said with a smile as he began walking towards the clock fountain.

"Oh, Chihiro. How are you? Enjoying Battle City."

"Well, I was," Chihiro said, "I just got eliminated."

"I see, that's too bad. Well, at least you held out for a while, right?"

"Yeah," Chihiro said with a nod. Then, without missing a beat, asked, "Do you mind if I come by the office? I know Mr. Kaiba gave me the day off, but…"

"Sure, if you want to. I'm sure Mr. Irvine or I could find something for you to do. Mr. Kaiba's got us sweeping duel records looking for two special, one-of-a-kind duel monster cards. I'll call the transport offices, have them pick you up. They'll track you via your duel disk."

"That's great," Chihiro said. "I'm on my way to the clock fountain in the middle of the city. They can pick me up there."

"Good, see you soon, Chihiro," Taichi said.

"Bye, dad," Chihiro said and hung up the phone. He then smiled as he walked with a spring in his step. Make lemonade out of lemons, that's what he intended to do with this situation. Who knew? Maybe if he went back to work, Kaiba would let him watch the finals up close and personal and, if nothing else, he could watch the duel between Kaiba and Byakuya from the comfort of the office. That'd certainly be a spectacle Chihiro wanted to see. After all, what better way to get closer to his idealized state of being like Seto Kaiba, then watching him duel and seeing the difference between them with his very own eyes.

* * *

In the midst of her hunt for Joey Wheeler, Celestia Ludenburg was once again approached by Marik's mind slave. "Oh, hello Marik," Celeste said, conditioned to accept being approached by brainwashed men that looked like they missed their train stop at the My Chemical Romance concert.

"Hello to you too, Celeste. I've come to inform you that I do not believe I will be requiring your services after all."

"Oh?" Celeste asked. "And why is that?"

"I've already sent a Rare Hunter of mine after Yugi Mutoh and he has one of the most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters. You're welcome to get a front row view of the destruction of a foe whose caliber far exceeds the one you lost to. You asked if I could do better and I shall. I shall defeat Yugi Mutoh where you couldn't defeat Chiaki Nanami."

Celeste, however, looked highly skeptical, fist closed in front of her mouth. "Defeat Yugi, you say? This I simply must see."

"Go to the bridge that overlooks the river that splits Domino City," Marik's mind slave instructed. "I promise it will be quite the show." Then with a mad cackle, Marik ceased control of his mind slave.

The Rare Hunter grasped his head. "Whoa, the hell was that?"

Celeste just sort of rolled her eyes and proceeded to the bridge she was asked to go to, Marik's crony following close behind.

* * *

It was about 45 minutes when Chihiro got back to the Kaiba Corp offices. Scott Irvine, KaibaCorp's programming director, politely welcomed Chihiro into the office. "Take a seat at get to work, Chihiro," he told him. "I already spoke with your dad. We're currently looking for two specific cards in the KaibaCorp database: Osiris the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra."

Chihio looked contemplative. "I take it Mr. Kaiba wants those cards in his deck."

"You'd assume right," Scott said. "So, get right on it. We're all working hard to help Mr. Kaiba. If you need help, just ask me or your father. But, given it's you, you probably won't need it."

"Yes, sir!" Chihiro exclaimed, giving Scott a bright smile.

Chihiro sat at his station and logged into the KaibaCorp network using his credentials. After logging into the appropriate program, Chihiro quickly searched for Osiris the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra. He got only the results for the card descriptions as plugged into the KaibaCorp database. Unfortunately, they were placeholder entries, only the cards images were available, likely taken from the Industrial Illusions database. Their effects remained unknown.

 _Hmm,_ Chihiro thought for a moment. He executed a program to run deck analysis of all the duel disks that were handed out. Again, 0 hits. That meant that the person with either card had to be invited by Kaiba personally out of respect for their skill. _Hmmm,_ Chihiro thought. He then hatched on an idea. _Oh!_ If the card hadn't shown up yet, this late into the tournament, maybe the person who had it hadn't dueled yet. KaibaCorp had a running list of photo ID and duel disk serial numbers for all their participants. All Chihiro had to do was find a duelist with only 1 locator card and no dueling record in the tournament.

Quickly executing the program, Chihiro was welcomed with only a short list of duelists. Now all he had to do was monitor the activity of these duelists and run deck analysis and one of them would _have_ to have one of the two cards by process of elimination.

That wait did not take long as one of the duelists, listed as Strings, became listed as active and Chihiro fired up a direct link to observe him and his dueling opponent: Yugi Mutoh.

* * *

Kaiba was taken off-guard when his collar began beeping, indicating headquarters wanted a word with him. "This is Kaiba," he said.

"M-Mr. Kaiba, I have urgent news."

"Chihiro?" Kaiba responded, confused. "I thought I gave you the day off."

"I lost all my locator cards so I decided to go back to the office," Chihiro said. "Good thing too, I found the duelist that has one of the two cards Mr. Irvine told me you were looking for: Osiris the Sky Dragon. Mr. Irvine has already sent a chopper to pick you up and take you on site."

"Excellent," Kaiba said. "Good work, Chihiro. You never cease to amaze me."

"There's more," Chihiro said. "I ran deck analysis. The owner of said card started with Osiris in his hand and could play it any minute."

"So I'll be able to bear witness to the summoning of an Egyptian god card? I can't wait. You do this company proud, Chihiro. If I'd left things to Scott he would've called me in a frenzied panic after the card had been played. Thanks to you, I'll get a front row seat. Anything else?"

"Y-yes, um, I lost my last locator card to Byakuya Togami of the Togami corporation, he seemed interested in dueling you."

"Togami, huh? Heh, tell him to get in line," Kaiba said as he looked up to see the helicopter lowering down to pick him up. "I have more important things to do, like claiming the other two Egyptian god cards."

"Just be careful," Chihiro told him. "He's running Gene Warped Warwolf."

"Heh, I can certainly see why _you_ lost then," Kaiba chuckled. "Tune in when I duel him, I'll be sure to show you the difference between us."

"I already planned to," Chihiro said as Kaiba ascended into the helicopter and sat down. "Oh, and one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"The duelist that has Osiris the Sky Dragon, they're in a duel with Yugi Mutoh."

"What?!" Kaiba snapped.

Chihiro couldn't help but yelp.

"Next time, lead with that sort of information!" Kaiba snapped. "Instead of wasting my time on someone like Byakuya Togami."

"Y-yes, sir," Chihiro said.

"But other than that, good work," Kaiba said as the helicopter flew him towards Yugi's duel. "Kaiba out."

* * *

Byakuya had seen it when KaibaCorp's helicopter flew overhead, managing to spot Seto Kaiba in the passenger's seat through the open door. He had used binoculars to accomplish this, though even if he hadn't Seto Kaiba stood out pretty well.

However, on foot, by the time Byakuya caught up with Kaiba, Yugi's duel with Strings was pretty much over. Although, while he would miss Yugi's amazing strategy of using Brain Control to make Slifer the Sky Dragon destroy itself, Celeste had, thanks to Marik's meddling been able to view the entire duel up close and personal, watching in amusement as Strings slumped to his knees, Marik taking control of his pawn that had accompanied her to the bridge.

"You're right, Marik," Celeste said with the most amused of grins. "That really was a show."

"Silence, Witch!" Marik shouted at her. "This is but a minor inconvenience. I possess another powerful card, even stronger than Osiris, the Winged Dragon of Ra! The fact that the Pharaoh won makes no difference to me."

Celeste rubbed a lock of her hair with her fingers, turning her head away from Marik's puppet. "This would not have happened if you had told me of this plan and given Osiris to me instead. The very idea to increase Osiris' attack points exponentially was flawed from the start. No monster in Duel Monsters exceeds 5000 attack points and the greatest threat to Osiris, based on its abilities, in Yugi's deck would be the very Buster Blader he used. With the trap cards in my deck, I could've neutralized Buster Blader and sent Yugi reeling."

"And how would I have known you would not have just run away with the card instead of using it to duel The Pharaoh?"

"Better I have it than your mortal enemy, no?" Celeste asked. "After all, I _have_ stated that I wish to work with you, I just don't want to negotiate until we meet in person." Celeste gave Marik a stern look. "The only question that remains is, do you still want my help?"

"Yes," Marik said.

Celeste smiled sweetly. "Then I shall make my best efforts to locate Joey Wheeler." She switched to a contemplative look as she then said, "Yugi's skill and Kaiba's power might be a bit much for me as I currently stand. I will require your resources to build a more powerful deck once I have dueled Joey Wheeler. Oh, that reminds me." Celeste gazed at Marik's puppet intently, fist closed in front of her mouth. "Twice just now you referred to Yugi as "The Pharaoh", what did you mean?"

"Yugi Mutoh harnesses an ancient power known as the Millennium Puzzle."

"Ah, the thing he keeps around his neck. Yes, it certainly didn't appear to be some ordinary tourist trinket."

"How dare you compare the untold power of the Millennium Items with something you buy at the local market!"

Celeste laughed. "Did I strike a nerve?"

Marik stewed from the other end of his mind control, but he didn't let Celeste hear his aggravation.

"So, Yugi's harnessing the power of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, hmm? Interesting."

"You make it sound as though you plan to do something with this information," Marik said.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Celeste chuckled. "I'll see you later, Marik. As they say in France, au revoir." Celeste then spun on her heel and walked away. Marik then released his minion from her mind control. When Celeste heard the young man groan, she stopped walking. "Mr. Rare Hunter, what is your name?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Takashi."

"Takashi, hmm?" Celeste said, without turning around, though she began playing with her hair again as she began to think critically. "Tell me, Takashi, what do you think of your boss, Marik?"

"Master Marik? He's the greatest thing to ever happen to me. He has an abundance of resources to scour the world for rare cards. I get free room and board, plus free travel expenses between Egypt and Japan."

"And? Marik's price for failure seems quite steep. I found one of your cohorts dead on the floor after he lost to me."

"Please, as if I'd fail Master Marik."

"Always a possibility," Celeste said.

"Yeah, well I took an oath," Takashi declared proudly. "I'll obey any order I'm given."

"And allow yourself to be susceptible to telepathic mind control."

"I'd be in the same position if I worked for a big corporation," Takashi said.

Celeste chuckled at the political commentary. "Touché. Well then, Takashi, I bid you farewell."

"Hold up, Master Marik told me to keep an eye on you," the black, spikey haired rare hunter said.

"Fine, shadow me if it will placate your master, but don't walk too close. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Was already planning on it," Takashi said. "Just don't ditch me if you know what's good for you."

"Message received," Celeste said calmly and then began to walk away.

* * *

As Celeste returned to her pursuit of Joey, Marik was busy taking over Strings to exposit to Yugi about what he planned to do with his friends, prompting Yugi, with the Pharaoh in control of his body, to leg it in the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaiba shouted. "I've already issued a challenge."

"Kaiba," Yugi said, glancing back at him. "Our duel will have to wait. My friends are in grave danger and that, to me, is more important than anything."

"Let him run," a new voice said, piercing the air from above. Kaiba and Yugi both looked up and to the left to see Byakuya Togami standing atop the slopping hill Kaiba had previously been standing on.

"Togami," Kaiba said softly, recognizing him.

"Why push someone into a duel when their head's clearly not in the game." Byakuya pointed at Kaiba. "Your next challenge is right here."

"Whoa, it's a triangular challenge," Mokuba said. "What are you going to do, Seto?"

There was a brief silence before Kaiba said, "Yugi, do you promise to duel me right after you find your little friends? Because I will have my satellite track your duel disk and we _will_ have our duel once you do."

"You have my word," Yugi said. "And my word is my bond."

"Heh," Kaiba chuckled briefly with a smirk. "Well then," he gave Byakuya his signature icy cold stare. "Pull up your big boy pants, Togami because you're about to get your wish."

"Kaiba, thank you," Yugi said and then took off.

Kaiba then promptly walked up the stairs and met Togami's gaze, their eyes completely level with each other as both stood at a staggering 6' 1". Kaiba then walked a few paces back and stood the recommended distance from Byakuya. "Togami," he said. "I heard what happened with Chihiro."

"Oh, so my message was received," Byakuya chuckled. "Good." Byakuya tilted his head back as though he was looking down on Kaiba. "Then you know why I want to duel you."

"I couldn't care less about your superiority complex," Kaiba said. "If you were half the duelist I was, you would've made World Champion before I did."

"That's because I had no interest in a children's card game. But between your company, Maximillian Pegasus, and your duel with Yugi Mutoh, Duel Monsters has become a worldwide phenomenon. How could I, the chosen one, pass up the latest trend. And, as your own personal invite indicates, you recognize my skill."

"What I _recognize_ ," Kaiba said, emphasizing the word, "Is that you're not a second-rate chump with a second-rate deck," Kaiba said. "If you think for one second that you can beat me, then that's one second too many."

"Why don't we cut the pre-dueling banter here?" Byakuya suggested. "I can't prove myself your dueling superior just by talking about it."

Kaiba chuckled. "Oh but this little chat is my way of showing mercy. After all," he glared at Byakuya, "You're about to get crushed, both your deck and your pride."

"Let's see if you can keep up that bravado once you see what I have in store for you," Byakuya said and armed his duel disk.

"By all means, keep talking big. It'll make it that much more painful when I show you the difference between us."

"Let's Duel!" Both of them shouted at the same time.

"I'll start things off!" Kaiba declared. "And I summon my Vorse Raider in attack mode!" The powerful, gremlin-like monster appeared with its twin-bladed weapon. "Next, I discard Thunder Dragon from my hand in order to pull two more Thunder Dragons to my hand," Kaiba stated. "Next, I fuse my two new Thunder Dragons with Polymerization, allowing me to summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" The massive, two-headed behemoth with 2800 attack points appeared on the battlefield. "Now I'll place one card face-down and end my turn," Kaiba stated.

"Then it's my turn," Byakuya said and drew the top card off of his deck. "And I'll start by using this magic card, Hammer Shot. This magic card automatically destroys the monster on the battlefield with the highest attack power and that's currently your Twin Headed Thunder Dragon."

A big huge hammer appeared and crushed Kaiba's monster, destroying it and sending it to the graveyard. Byakuya chuckled.

"Not bad," Kaiba said calmly. "But then again, if you couldn't accomplish that much, you wouldn't be worth dueling."

"I wonder if you'll be able to stay calm after I do this: Gene Warped Warwolf in attack mode," Byakuya declared and played the 2000 attack point monster. "And now, my beast, attack, destroy Vorse Raider!"

With a flurry of rapid punches, Gene Warped Warwolf beat down on Vorse Raider before delivering one firm uppercut and destroyed it, bringing Kaiba's life points down to 3900. "Looks like first blood is mine, Kaiba," Byakuya state smugly, "Tell me, how does it feel to be losing at your own game?"

Kaiba drew the top card of his deck and calmly placed it in his hand, smirking just as smugly as the condescending look on Byakuya's face. "I think that tie must be choking the circulation to your brain if you think you're going to keep that advantage. I play Kaiser Sea Horse in attack position!" The blue and purple bipedal sea serpent monster appeared. "And next I'll activate the spell-card Shrink!" Kaiba stated, activating the quick-play magic card. Gene Warped Warwolf was shrunk to half its normal size. "Cutting your monster's attack points in half! Now, Kaiser Sea Horse, attack!"

With its mighty spear, Kaiser Sea Horse impaled the miniature Gene Warped Warwolf and destroyed it. Byakuya's life points fell to 3300.

"Hmph. Don't underestimate me. Like you, I'm only getting started," Byakuya said, reaching for his deck.

"Hold on," Kaiba said, "I play one card face-down." The appropriate hologram appeared. "Now I end my turn."

Byakuya drew the top card of his deck without a word. Nodding to himself, he then said. "I play Insect Knight in attack mode." The bipedal bug warrior appeared. It had 1900 attack points, 1500 defense points and had the body of a mantis-like insect. Byakuya began placing cards into the spell/trap zone. "And next, I'll place two cards face-down onto the field."

"Now! Insect Knight, attack!" Byakuya declared.

"Not so fast," Kaiba declared defiantly. "I activate my face-down card: Magical Trick Mirror! Thanks to this, I can activate a spell card from your graveyard and I choose Hammer Shot."

Byakuya did little more than widen his eyes in shock. He watched as his Insect Knight charged in only for a giant mallet to come crashing down and splatter it, getting bug guts all over the underside of the hammer. Kaiba folded his arms. "I just crushed your little bug like the pathetic creature it is." Kaiba smirked. "Although I suppose that reflects well on its master. So, how's it feel, knowing you're wide open for an attack?"

Byakuya let neither Kaiba's insults or boasting get to him. "If that's what you think then go right ahead."

Kaiba wordlessly drew the top card of his deck. "I summon Battle Ox in attack mode!" The bull beast appeared with its powerful axe blade in its powerful grip. "And now, Battle Ox attacks your life points directly!"

Byakuya chuckled. "Here's a trick I'm sure you're familiar with. I activate Negate Attack, cancelling your attack and ending the turn."

"Heh, not a bad move. I must admit, this is turning into quite the interesting duel," Kaiba said, seeming amused, only to glare. "However, you could hold out for fifteen or even twenty turns and the result will be exactly the same!"

"You're right, because I'll win," Byakuya said, turning Kaiba's insult against him and drew the top card off of his deck. "I play Mad Dog of Darkness in attack position!" A growling, big, golden brown dog with horns appeared. It had 1900 attack points. "Mad Dog of Darkness, attack Kaiser Sea Horse."

Byakuya's monster charged and destroyed Kaiba's monster with a powerful swipe of its foreclaws. Kaiba's life points were reduced to 3700. Kaiba sneered.

"You look worried Kaiba, things not going your way?" Byakuya asked, feeling the balance in the duel shifting to his favor, despite having fewer life points.

However, Kaiba rebounded quickly. "Hmph, if you think you can break me by talking then you'd be better of sassing a brick wall."

"Remain collected all you want, but you have no cards in your hand, one monster on the field and I have one card face-down still," Byakuya reminded him.

"Then why don't I show you why I'm the World Champion and you're nothing!" Kaiba declared loudly and drew the top card of his deck. "I sacrifice my Battle Ox to play Luster Dragon #2!" A big, jewel encrusted, green dragon appeared. It had 2400 attack points. "Luster Dragon!" Kaiba declared. "Attack! Destroy Mad Dog of Darkness! Emerald Flame attack!"

Byakuya's dog was incinerated by a burst of green fire. Byakuya's life points fell to 2800.

"So much for all your talk of things not going my way," Kaiba said smugly. "It's your move."

"And what a turn it shall be. I draw," Byakuya said, picking the top card off his deck. "I play Maha Vailo in attack mode!" Byakuya declared, as a dark-skinned blue-robed monster appeared. It had 1550 attack points.

"Let me guess, you've got some special equip card ready for its special ability."

"Indeed I do and one of best for this monster. I activate the card, Metalmorph!" Byakuya declared, revealing his trap card.

"Ugh!" Kaiba grunted, grinding his teeth and looking distraught.. Of all the rotten combos…

Maha Vailo's attack power went up to 1850 and then to 2350 because of its special ability. "And now, Maha Vailo," Byakuya declared, "Destroy Luster Dragon #2!"

Maha Vailo called down lightning to her hands as her attack power rose to 3550 thanks to Metalmorph. She zapped Luster Dragon #2 fiercely and destroyed it, causing Kaiba's life points to fall all the way to 2550, giving Byakuya the lead.

Byakuya looked positively pleased as punch. "A Togami is perfect in every way. Duel Monsters is no exception."

"There are exceptions to every rule and I'm about to make an example of you. Just watch!" Kaiba declared, drawing the top card off his deck in an unnecessarily over the top fashion. He was satisfied with the card he'd drawn. "I play Card of Demise. This lets me draw until I'm holding 5 cards, as long as I discard my whole hand five turns later."

"As expected of the World Champion to draw himself out of a tight spot, but face it, you'd need a monster with more than 2350 attack points on _your_ turn to destroy Maha Vailo and the only way you're going to do that is with—"

"My Blue Eyes White Dragon. Thank you for stating my strategy for me," Kaiba said with a smug grin.

"What?" Byakuya snapped, looking pale. Kaiba had to be bluffing. With no monsters on the field?

"I activate the spell card Silent Doom to bring back Kaiser Seahorse from the graveyard in defense position!" Kaiba declared, causing a crouched Kaiser Seahorse to reemerge onto the battlefield. "And now I'll sacrifice it to play my ultimate beast: Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The mighty Blue Eyes appeared with loud roar, flapping next to Kaiba like a subservient partner and trusted ally.

"Blue-Eyes! Lay waste to your enemy!" Kaiba shouted. "White Lightning!"

With a roar, Blue-Eyes' attack flew from its mouth, destroying Maha Vailo, rather disintegrating her.

Byakuya's life points fell to 2150.

"Next, I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn," Kaiba stated.

"Very well, I had hoped your Blue-Eyes would make an appearance this duel," Byakuya said as he placed his hand on top of his deck to draw, "Now watch as I slay it!" Byakuya drew the top card off of his deck. "I'll start by activating Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards." Byakuya drew the cards from his deck. "Next, I place one card face-down. And now, I activate Smashing Ground! This spell card destroys a monster with the lowest defense points on the field, but since only your Blue-Eyes exists, it'll just have to go straight to the pits of hell."

"You…" If looks could kill, Byakuya would be dead on the floor. Kaiba watched in emotional agony as Byakuya's spell card creating a massive explosion of blue light that destroyed Kaiba's Blue-Eyes.

"Now, I play my Lion Alligator in attack position," Byakuya stated, as a maned alligator appeared. It had 1900 attack points. "And now, my beast, attack Kaiba's life points directly!"

"Activate the card Command Silencer!" Kaiba shouted as a totem pole appeared and let out a horrible screeching noise, disabling Byakuya's attack. "Your attack is negated because your monster couldn't hear your declaration. Do you plan to do anything else this turn Togami? Or can I have the opportunity to turn your lizard into a fine leather briefcase and a pair of boots?"

"Fine, make your move," Byakuya said.

Kaiba drew the top card of his deck. "I place my Blade Knight in defense mode." The shiny knight appeared, crouched and with its shield raised. "I end my turn," Kaiba stated.

"How unfortunate for you," Byakuya chuckled. "My turn." He chuckled. "Ah good. Sorry, Kaiba, but if you think having a monster in defense mode will save you, your sadly mistaken. Behold, I play another Lion Alligator in attack mode!" A monster identical to the creature on Byakuya's field appeared. "And when I have more than one reptile type monster and Lion Alligator on the field, even if its another Lion Alligator, any time a reptile monster battles a monster in defense position, you take damage equal to the difference in my monster's attack points and your monster's defense points."

Kaiba said nothing, giving Byakuya a cold stare.

"I can see my strategy has left you silent with grief. Don't worry, I'll make your end painless. Lion Alligator, attack!"

"I don't think so! You said your familiar with this technique of mine so you should've seen it coming! I activate Negate Attack! Now it's _your_ turn to have your turn ended!"

Byakuya chuckled. "Stalling for time, are we Kaiba? I suppose that's all you can do against the power of my deck," Byakuya said, gazing at Kaiba with a condescending look. "You claim to have the most powerful cards in Duel Monsters, but if you were truly skilled, then why don't you have some of the cards I have?"

Kaiba seemed both unimpressed and unamused by Byakuya's statement. "So you just threw a bunch of random, high-powered monsters in your deck and think you can beat me? Let me show you the flawed thinking in that logic. I draw!" Kaiba drew the top card of his deck. "And since we're repeating tricks you've played this duel, I think I'll activate Pot of Greed," Kaiba said as he drew cards from the top of his deck. "And draw two cards." He placed the cards in his hand. "Next, I'll place Saggi the Dark Clown in defense position and place one card face-down on the field, concluding my turn." Kaiba had a smug, satisfied look on his face as Byakuya drew the top card of his deck.

"Your poker face needs work," Byakuya said. "I'm well aware of a certain strategy of yours. Thank you for telegraphing it. I activate Mystic Space-Typhoon and destroy the face-down card you just played."

"Exactly what I thought you'd do!"

"What?" Byakuya gasped as Kaiba's face-down was revealed to decisively _not_ be his Crush Card Virus.

"I activate Card Guard!" Kaiba declared. "By discarding one card from my hand, monsters I control can't be destroyed by battle this turn!" Kaiba sent the card in his hand to the graveyard.

"You…" Byakuya gasped, sweating a little.

Kaiba laughed. "You thought it was crush card, so you decided to play it smart and destroy it first." Kaiba held his palm to the sky and then clenched his hand into a fist. "Too bad for you I'm one step ahead of you!"

"Hmph, it makes no difference," Byakuya said, recovering quickly. "I'll continue my turn by playing Archfiend Soldier." A purplish, demonic hellspawn creature in a green cape and silver crooked horns appeared. It had 1900 attack points. "Now then," Byakuya declared, raising his index finger. "Even if your monsters cannot be destroyed, you can still take battle damage and the power of my Lion Alligator is still in effect. "First, I'll attack Saggi the Dark Clown!" One of Byakuya's gators charged forward and clamped down towards Saggi, but Card Guard's shield appeared and blocked the attack, though it had a big bite taken out of it. Kaiba's life points were reduced to 2150.

"Next, I attack Blade Knight!" Byakuya declared. The other alligator charged forward as the damaged card guard shifted to guard Blade Knight and was destroyed. Kaiba's life points fell even further to 1250. Byakuya now had the lead 2150 to 1250.

The heir to the Togami family chuckled. "The lead is mine again and it's your turn. I do so look forward to crushing you on my next turn."

"We'll see about that!" Kaiba declared defiantly. "I draw! Grrr, I end my turn," Kaiba said, disgruntled as he played a card face-down onto the field.

"How sad for you Kaiba to be in such a sorry position. Your only means of defense are a clown unfit for the royal court and a knight doomed to fail his duty. It's poetic really. And like all poems, it must come to an end." Byakuya drew the top card of his deck. He seemed pretty cocksure of himself as he prepared to make his next move. "The time has come, Kaiba for you to witness a one-of-a-kind card like no other. Behold! I sacrifice my 3 monsters to play a wicked terror the likes of which no one could ever hope to control. Come forth: Wicked Dreadroot!"

A massive green fiend appeared on the field in place of Byakuya's monsters. It had bony armor running down its body and a pair of bony wings. However, Kaiba was the least concerned with its appearance and more on its stats: 4000 attack and defense points _each_.

"Nice pet, Togami," Kaiba said, trying not to seem intimidated. "Is it house trained?"

"Make all the jokes you'd like, but what's not a joke is my monster's special ability. Wicked Dreadroot," Byakuya said with a smug smirk. "Show him."

A pitch black aura emanated from Wicked Dreadroot and Kaiba watched the stats of his monsters change dramatically.

"M-my monsters! Their attack and defense have been cut in half!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Heh," Byakuya chuckled. "Do you see now the power of the Togami corporation and how its power eclipses that of your silly company?" Byakuya tilted his head back. "Truth be told there are actually two more Wicked monsters in existence, but I was only able to procure the one even with my vast resources. Still, it will be more than enough," Byakuya said as he pointed defiantly at the battlefield and calmly stated, "Not even your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon can save you now. Go! Wicked Dreadroot! Destroy Saggi the Dark Clown!"

Byakuya's massive fiend swung its fist down and destroyed Saggi, causing the clown to scream as it disappeared. "And that is just a taste of the might only a Togami like me can wield," Byakuya said as Wicked Dreadroot pulled back its fist. He adjusted his glasses along the rim of its frame. "The pride of my blood triumphs over all."

Kaiba glared. "What would you know about pride?" he snapped. "You were guaranteed success the second you were born! That's why I'll always be better than you! You could never comprehend the hard work and sacrifices I had to make to get where I am!"

"Now hang on just a second!" Byakuya shouted, looking rather irate, index finger extended. "From the second I was born!" Byakuya clenched a fist, face turning red with rage. "You couldn't _begin_ to understand the battles I've fought and the wars I've waged to get where I am."

"Oh yeah?" Kaiba asked, mockingly. "What'd you have to do? Learn how to wear a suit correctly?"

"Says the man wearing a custom fit long coat," Byakuya retorted.

"What can I say? White is really my color," Kaiba joked.

Byakuya growled for a bit, but quickly pulled himself back together, regaining his composure. "You know what? It doesn't matter. Once I wipe out all of your life points next turn, you will _know_ my words as truth. You will see the outcome of a man chosen by skill and determination! In one fell swoop I'll bring down the Kaiba Corporation and end this duel!" Byakuya declared, throwing his arm out wide.

There was a slight pause before Kaiba said, "You done?"

"Yes."

"Good, then it's my turn," Kaiba said and drew the top card off of his deck, taking the wind out of Byakuya's sails by not being fazed by his comments. Kaiba looked at the two cards in his hand. "I play the spell card Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards as long as I discard two."

As Kaiba performed the appropriate actions, Byakuya watched Kaiba carefully trying to discern, from the vast difference between the two men what cards he sent to the graveyard. However, he was about to find out.

"Now I play Dragon's Mirror! This magic card allows me to fusion summon a dragon-type monster using monsters on my field or in my graveyard as long as they're removed from the duel. Now, by removing three Blue-Eyes white dragons from my graveyard, I call upon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The massive monster appeared on the battlefield, equaling Wicked Dreadroot in size and preparing for a face-off.

"Not a bad move, but there's one thing your forgetting Kaiba, my monster's effect cuts Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack power in half.

Kaiba watched his Blue-eyes' attack points come down to 2750.

"How futile," Byakuya said, tilting his head back, "All that effort for zero gain. You disappoint me Kaiba."

"Do I, Togami?" Kaiba asked as he activated his face-down card. "Still going to say that after I show you this? I activate my trap card: Breakthrough Skill! This card lets me target one of my opponent's monsters and negate its special abilities until the end of this turn. And I choose, of course," Kaiba said, pointing at Byakuya's monster: Wicked Dreadroot!" The black aura that had been emanating from the massive monster ceased to exist.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon then roared triumphantly. "Looks like my Blue-Eyes is hungry," Kaiba said. "And your monster's on the menu. But first, I'm switching Blade Knight back into attack position. And since I have one or fewer cards in my hand, he gets an extra 400 attack points. Next turn?" Kaiba asked. "Heh," he smirked, arms folded, "There isn't going to _be_ a next turn. Go!" Kaiba shouted, fanning his arm out in front of him, palm facing down, "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack! Neutron Blast!"

A blast of energy blasted out of each of Blue-Eyes' three mouths and utterly annihilated Wicked Dreadroot, reducing Byakuya's life points down to 1650.

"And now that Wicked Dreadroot is gone, Blade Knight can attack directly and finish you off!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this duel isn't over yet!" Byakuya declared. "Go! Numinous healer!" Byakuya revealed his face-down card with a picture of a nurse on it. "Thanks to this, I can raise my life points by 1000 since I took battle damage this turn and as a result, I will survive your attack."

Byakuya's life points climbed to 2650 and then he took a direct slash from Blade Knight's sword, buckling slightly from the impact of the hard light hologram against his chest. His life points fell to 650.

Kaiba face beheld a most amused of smiles. "What was it you said earlier, Togami: Not even your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon can save you now?" He glared at Byakuya. "Don't underestimate the power of my Blue-Eyes or the power of my deck! So come on, let's hear it? Where's that Togami pride you had so much faith in? I'll tell you where it is, beneath the Kaiba Corporation and all of its glory!"

"Glory? Pride? You talk as if these things you earned," Byakuya said with contempt. "You clung to Gozaburo's fiscal stability and then you got rid of him when you saw fit." Byakuya folded his arms and gave Kaiba disapproving look. "Then you transformed KaibaCorp into what it is now. A once proud company turned into a gaming empire. It's disgusting. You even fired the very people who helped you get the glory you claim to belong to you alone _and_ you ceased all military operations. Face it, the Kaiba Corporation is a sham of its former self because of _you!_ "

"You shut your mouth!"

Both Kaiba and Byakuya looked to the side to see Mokuba now yelling at the Togami heir.

"Mokuba…" Kaiba hadn't expected Mokuba to speak at all during _his_ duel, let alone yell.

"Just because our stepfather made the Kaiba Corporation mean one thing doesn't mean we can't make it mean another!" Mokuba shouted, throwing his arm out. "Look all around you at the people participating in this tournament! We don't measure our success by the money we have or the power we wield. We measure our success by the lives we've touched and the people we've helped." Mokuba shook his fists up and down in front of him. "So you can take your money, your snobby attitude and your fancy suit and shut up, you big jerk!"

"He's right, Togami," Kaiba said. "I don't believe that what I've done with KaibaCorp is a waste of time or even a waste of money. Sure, I've fired people over things other companies might give second chances for. I've spent thousands all for the sake of an amusement park and hologram technology. But you know what, it's _worth_ it because this is the life _I_ choose and the life _I_ want. And no third-rate conglomerate with a bowl cut is going to tell me otherwise! You don't know a thing about me! You don't know the hell I went through, the schemes I had to conjure up, the risks I had to take just to get where I am now! So don't you tell me..." Kaiba grinded his teeth. "Don't you tell me that I don't deserve to talk about pride or glory because that's all I've sought since the day my parents died!"

"It's the same with me," Byakuya shot back. "I fought my way tooth and nail to get where I am, rolled over at least a dozen corpses in the name of claiming the family inheritance. How dare you insinuate, for even a moment, that I don't deserve to talk about pride!"

Byakuya and Kaiba stared each other down now, but there was something different in their gazes. Mokuba could tell. _I guess Seto and I had Byakuya all wrong and…he had us wrong too. We've both come from poor beginnings and only through hard work have we gotten to where we are now. Byakuya and Seto probably both realize that. I guess Seto and Byakuya are pretty similar when it comes down to it._ Mokuba folded his arms and grinned with his own sense of pride, pride in his big brother. _But still…Seto's gonna win this duel. Because the one major difference between Byakuya and my big bro is that my big bro is the best duelist around!_

"I place one card face-down," Kaiba said, "That ends my turn."

"That's fine with me," Byakuya said. "I draw." He smirked. "Kaiba, I said what I meant before. Your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon can't save you."

"Prove it," Kaiba said.

"Gladly," Byakuya said, "I activate the spell card Dark Hole!"

"No! Not Dark Hole!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"That look on your face is precisely what I want to see. Bid farewell to your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon as my spell card takes effect!"

The swirling black hole appeared on the battlefield and destroyed Kaiba's Blade Knight and dragon.

"Ugh," Kaiba winced, holding up his arms to protect himself from the shards of light flying at his face. He then threw his arm out wide. "I activate my face-down card: Wish of Final Effort. This lets me gain life points equal to the attack of a monster I control that was destroyed and I pick my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"They'll be vanishing soon enough. I activate my other spell card, Unexpected Dai! This allows me to summon a monster to the battlefield directly from my deck and I choose my Megalosmasher X!" A large, cybernetically enhanced plesiosaur appeared on the battlefield with a jaw most monsters would tremble in fear before. Worse, it had 2000 attack points.

"Megalosmasher X, attack," Byakuya said, pointing at Kaiba. "Take a big bite out of Kaiba's life points."

The gigantic dinosaur swam through the air and bit Kaiba in the shoulder, bringing his life points down to 3750. "I believe that's all I can do this turn."

"Hmph, is that the best you've got?" Kaiba snapped. "I draw!"

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Byakuya asked as Kaiba pulled the top card of his deck to his hand. "The effect of your Card of Demise kicks in this turn." Byakuya pointed at Kaiba firmly. "That card goes straight to the graveyard."

"Ungh," Kaiba groaned. He'd been keeping track, but to have it pointed out to him was just irritating. _Never before in my dueling career has a duel dragged on to the point that Card of Demise's effect has backfired like this._

"Since you have no cards in your hand or on the field, I assume it's safe to go?" Byakuya asked. He chuckled. "What am I saying? Of course it is. I draw." He drew the top card of his deck. "And I'll play one card face-down. And now, I'll attack directly with Megalosmasher X." The dinosaur swam towards Kaiba and this time rammed him in the chest with its skull and cut his life points down to 1550. "You don't look so good, Kaiba," Byakuya said as his monster swam back to his side. "Feel like giving up? After all, the situation is clearly not in your favor. One more direct attack your life points will be at 0. I have plenty of monsters that I can draw so even if you try to defend yourself, I can still annihilate you next turn." Byakuya craned his neck back a little to gaze down at Kaiba. "As I said before, your Blue-Eyes has failed you Kaiba. No matter what card you draw, you will meet your end. Just feel free to admit it. We might be similar, you and I, but I'm better than you, Seto Kaiba."

Mokuba thought Kaiba was going to fly into a hysteric rage, or at the very least growl loudly. However, Kaiba did neither of these things. The first thing he did was crack the widest of smiles. And then, he just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Byakuya asked calmly, though a bit disturbed by Kaiba's behavior.

"You are, Togami! You think that just because I have no monsters on the field and no cards in my hand means I'm defeated? I'm Seto Kaiba! And nothing, not an empty hand nor an empty field will keep me from my victory! I DRAW!" Kaiba shouted and practically tore the top card off of his deck, sweeping his arm out in wide arc. Kaiba then glanced at it. And, after seeing what it was, folded his arms, card pressed against his shoulder with a look of smug superiority on his face.

"What?" Byakuya snapped. "What are you looking like that for? What could you have possibly drawn that will help you make any kind of come back?" Byakuya had the whole field locked down far as he was concerned, Megalosmasher X in attack mode and Bottomless Trap Hole face-down on the field, there wasn't a card in Kaiba's deck that could turn a surefire defeat into a win for the ages.

"I play Monster Reborn!" Kaiba declared.

 _Monster Reborn?_ Byakuya thought and then paused. _It's true there are two cards in his graveyard I'm not familiar with. He sent four cards to the graveyard of his own volition, but two of those were two of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons. But what could he…_ Byakuya smirked. _Heh, what am I worried about? There isn't a card in his deck that could save him from Bottomless Trap Hole._

"Togami, you said you bought the best cards your money could buy, which is why you're about to lose. You said your Wicked Dreadroot was a one-of-a-kind card, then feast your eyes on this! OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!"

From behind Kaiba, a giant blue behemoth rose from the ground. It towered over the skyscrapers nearby, standing tall over the battlefield. Thunderclouds rolled in overhead to accent the arrival of one of history's greatest destroyers.

"Togami, say hello to my Egyptian God Card, the almighty Obelisk the Tormentor!" Kaiba declared.

"Hello," Byakuya said calmly. "And goodbye. Activate trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole!"

The ground suddenly opened beneath Obelisk and swallowed him into it as Obelisk fell not to be seen.

Byakuya laughed in amusement. "I don't know what that was, but I told you that not a single card would—"

Byakuya was cut off by a giant blue claw reaching out from under the ground and grasping the surface. Its nails dug into the pavement as it burst forth from the ground anew. Obelisk the Tormentor began to rise once more.

"WHAT?!" Byakuya shouted in alarm.

Kaiba folded his arms, smirked and laughed. "I'm sorry, what were you saying? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my victory."

Turning pale, sweat forming on his face, his glasses slipping down, Byakuya declared, "Kaiba, you cheater! Where did that card come from?"

"It was a gift from a very generous benefactor. It's my new prized possession, one of the three Egyptian Gods!" Kaiba declared, pointing at the sky.

Byakuya backed up, his knuckles turning white. "So the legends are true…Duel Monsters really does harken its inspiration back to the days of Ancient Egypt."

Kaiba returned to folding his arms and continued to talk with an air of smugness about him, enjoying watching Byakuya squirm. "I had a feeling your face-down card was meant to rid any card I threw on the field, that's why I picked Obelisk over Blue-eyes. Whoever would have guessed that the very card I was forced to discard by the effect of Card of Demise would save me in the end." He took a deep breath and then shouted. And now! Obelisk the Tormentor! Attack! Destroy Megalosmasher X and the rest of Togami's life points!" Kaiba pointed at Byakuya with a fire lit in his blue eyes. "FIST! OF! FURY!"

Obelisk's fist began to come down like a falling meteor towards Byakuya's monster. _There's nothing I can do,_ he trembled. "This must be some mistake. Impossible! It has to be! I…the great Byakuya Togami…beaten?" Obelisk's fist curved inwards and slammed into Byakuya's monster, destroying it and igniting the whole area in an orangish flame on contact. "Nnnnnnooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Byakuya screamed as his life points hit 0, clutching at his head with his hands, fingers spread out.

All the while, until the holograms vanished, Byakuya could hear Kaiba's maniacal, giddy laughter echoing through the street.

"All right, Seto! You won!" Mokuba declared.

"This...isn't...over," Byakuya growled, dropping to one knee.

"Your life points hit zero, Togami. That's about as over as it gets," Kaiba told him.

"I _meant_ between _us_ ," Byakuya said standing up. He had resumed his calm, stoic demeanor once more. "I still have four locator cards left, even if you take my 5th. And mark my words, like a great phoenix, I will rise from these ashes and annihilate you."

"Thanks," Kaiba said, folding his arms and smirking, "But I don't need it or your Wicked Dreadroot."

"Excuse you?" Byakuya asked, sounding irritated.

"Keep it," Kaiba said, tilting his head back, arms folded. Now it was _his_ turn to look down on Togami. He fanned out six locator cards in front of his shoulder.

"What?" Byakuya asked flatly.

"Did you honestly think that I, the head of KaibaCorp, wouldn't be ready to participate in the finals by now? I took you on for my own amusement Togami. Tournament rules might state that I _have_ to take your cards," Kaiba chuckled. "But since I make the rules, I'm going to bend them just this once."

"What? But Seto, why? That card would be amazing in your deck!" Mokuba declared.

"He's right you know," Byakuya said. "I lost fair and square. As victor, you have the right to your spoils of war. If you're worried about my sentimental attachment to this card, it's of no consequence. I'll win with or without this card in my deck."

"And I'm saying it'll make a poor excuse of a rematch if the deck is stacked too much in my favor," Kaiba said smugly.

Byakuya chuckled. "You are an insane man, Seto Kaiba. Never in my life would I think you would show mercy to a fallen foe. If I were Yugi Mutoh, you'd be holding my Dark Magician so high above my head and begging me to jump for it."

"While that is an amusing picture, there's a problem with it in execution. You're not Yugi. And, I have to admit when _I'm_ wrong too. Your deck is well put together and I want a proper rematch between us in the finals. You said there were two other Wicked monsters in duel monsters. Well, see if you can find the other two. I'll add them to my collection when I beat you a second time. Now get lost, your pride is plenty wounded and I have more important things to focus on, like catching up with Yugi. Now go and acquire another locator card and challenge me again in the finals." Kaiba turned his back on Byakuya and then glanced over his shoulder. "The results will be the same."

"Then I shall," Byakuya said and pointed at Kaiba's back. "And mark my words Kaiba, you will come to regret the mercy you showed me today."

"Somehow I doubt that because while you run around searching for these other two Wicked monsters, I have my head set on a much bigger prize."

"Let me guess, the other two of the three Egyptian Gods that Obelisk represents," Byakuya said.

"Precisely that," Kaiba said, smirking faintly.

"Then it appears I have quite the treasure hunt laid out for me," Byakuya chuckled. "We'll part ways for now Kaiba, but I'll see you in the finals and when I beat you there, I'll be taking Obelisk the Tormentor for _my_ deck."

"Togami, you're a good duelist, but the day you wield an Egyptian God Card will be the day you pry it from my cold, dead fingertips."

"We'll just see about that," Byakuya said and turned to leave. "When next we meet, not only will I defeat you, but I'll go one step further and do the one thing you could only dream of: and defeat Yugi Mutoh."

"Please," Kaiba scoffed. "There's only one duelist talented enough in the world to defeat Yugi, and that's me! Got that?"

"I'll remind you of those words when I claim this tournament's crown for myself," Byakuya said and then proceeded to walk away.

Kaiba's gaze intensified towards Byakuya for a moment longer. Then he turned completely and waved Mokuba towards him. "Let's go, Mokuba. We need to find out where Yugi went. Fire up the KaibaCorp mainframe and use it to locate Yugi's duel disk."

"You got it, big bro!" Mokuba declared and pulled out Kaiba's laptop as Kaiba sauntered down the street in the opposite direction of Byakuya. Mokuba, with one hand holding the laptop steady _and_ carrying Kaiba's briefcase, used the other hand to try and locate Yugi. Well, until Kaiba alleviated some of the burden to carry his own briefcase.

 _Yugi,_ Kaiba thought. _I gave you plenty of time to check up on those dweebs you call friends. So when I find you, you'd best be prepared to give me an even better show than Togami just now. After all, though he was a worthy adversary, you're the only adversary I have that's worthy of being called my eternal rival._

* * *

 **(A/N: Gaaaaaaaaaaay! I kid of course. That's the dub for you though. Man oh man Kaiba, you cut that too close. Oh wait, I wrote it that way XD.**

 **In case you didn't notice, the story is starting to come together more rather than what we had for these first 14 chapters of: scene, duel, end chapter. And don't expect that trend to disappear any time soon. Now that we've caught up with the train that is canon, I intend to stay on these tracks as far as basic plot goes. Of course, with the Danganronpa cast around, you can expect new and interesting things to happen, like this subplot with Celeste I have going on.**

 **Next time though, it's time for something completely different. It'll be a short chapter and there will be no duel. Instead, for all you season 0 fans out there, it's Game Time! Until then though, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	17. Return of the Shadow Game!

**(A/N: One thing I forgot to clarify and so I'm rectifying that mistake now, I have not read Yu-gi-oh R, nor do I plan to. I used The Wicked Dreadroot because it's a powerful card and I thought that befitted Byakuya's penchant for "best cards money could buy". Whatever connection it holds in the manga has no bearing on this series. The only continuity I'm using for Yu-gi-oh for this story is the anime and any parts of season 0 that would fit the mold of season 1's continuity. And speaking of season 0, *plays appropriate music*, it's game time).**

* * *

As Joey and Ibuki continued to run through Domino City, the two slowed down when they entered a densely populated area. Ibuki quickly hopped onto the nearest bench. "Man, Ibuki can't find her classmates anywhere," she said, the side of her hand on her forehead as she scanned the general area. "And no one's dueling around here either, it's so weird."

"Well, let's keep looking. I only need one more card and there's still plenty of time left in the day. Kaiba ain't gonna get ridda me dat easily!" Joey exclaimed.

Teá then ran up to Joey and Ibuki, almost huffing and puffing. "Can you two slow down a little? I'm having trouble keeping pace with you."

"Why do you think we stopped?" Ibuki asked and twirled around. "Ibuki can't just ditch one of her two new friends. Heeheehee. Besides, how are you supposed to perform in our band, Teá if you can't handle a sprint like this."

"Wait a sec, when was I part of this band idea of yours?" Teá asked.

"Oh, Ibuki thought it'd be great if we all formed one together." She folded her arms grinning. "I mean, Joey's got the energy to be an amazing drummer and of course, Ibuki's got the guitar." She broke out into a cheerful, carefree smile. "Tristan would play base and you can be our pianist. All we need now is a lead singer."

"Why can't I be the lead singer?" Teá asked.

"Well, I mean, how does Ibuki put this?" Ibuki asked, looking nervous and pushing her fingers together. "You don't exactly stand out of a crowd." She looked serious and pointed her index finger to the sky. "The lead singer of any band should be the one with the most star power next to the lead guitarist."

"Hey! I have star power."

Ibuki laughed. "Teá, who's the Ultimate Musician around here?" Ibuki winked, making a V-shape with her fingers in front of her eye. "Ibuki thinks she knows a talented singer when she sees one. Trust me, you'd probably sing well, but you need to be able to really belt power ballads for the type of band we're gonna be forming. "Besides, the pianist needs to have nice, nimble fingers and your hands are so pretty."

"Um…thanks?" Teá said, not sure of the compliment. Who in the world complimented somebody's hands?

As if fate was determined to make the situation weirder, a voice called out, "Teá! Joey! Is that you?"

Teá looked to her left and saw a young man with long, bushy white hair standing not too far away from her and Joey. "Oh! Bakura! How are you?"

Ibuki squealed. "Oh my gosh! He's so cute! Just look at that hair! He looks like a fluffy kitty!" Joey couldn't help, but snicker.

"I…um…" Bakura wasn't really sure what to say.

"Hey! Hey! Can Ibuki rub her face in your hair? It looks super soft!"

"That's…well…um…"

Teá pushed her way in front of Ibuki.

"Hey! Ibuki was asking an important question."

Teá sighed. "Don't let her get to you Bakura. She's…not exactly on the same wavelength as the rest of the world."

As if on cue, Ibuki cried out, "Meow!"

"She does seem rather…animated," Bakura said. "Who…is she, exactly?"

Joey walked forward and slung a friendly arm around Ibuki, letting his arm drape down in front of her torso. "Bakura, this here is Ibuki Mioda. She's a new pal of ours from that fancy school, Hope's Peak Academy. Ibuki, meet Bakura Ryou, he's a buddy of ours from Domino High School."

"Nice to have met ya!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Nice to…have…met ya?" Bakura asked confused.

Ibuki explained herself. "Well, I mean, you only ever meet someone once and Joey just introduced us, so Nice to have met ya!" Ibuki exclaimed, throwing her arm in the air. "But seriously, can Ibuki rub her face in her hair?"

"Ibuki," Teá sighed.

"What? It looks really comfy and fluffy like downy baby bunny fur!"

"Um, could we please change the subject?" Bakura asked politely. "Uh, Joey, how's the tournament treating you?"

"Heh, check it out," Joey said, pulling his locator cards out of his pocket. "I've got five locator cards. One more and I'm in the finals. Wait, till Kaiba sees dis! He'll regret treatin me with disrespect!"

"That's great, Joey! I'm sure you'll make it."

"What about you, Bakura?" Teá asked. "You duel, don't you?"

"Oh, no, I never really had an interest in the competitive scene," Bakura said. "It's just a hobby."

"Oh, Ibuki should introduce you to a friend of hers then. Chiaki Nanami, Ibuki's class representative is the Ultimate Gamer. She's super awesome and super nice and she loves _loves LOVES_ people that like games for funsies. We're actually looking for her if you want to walk around with us!"

"Th-that sounds great, but I uh…I have to go!" Bakura exclaimed and ran off.

"Awww, he ran away," Ibuki said, sounding disappointed. "And we were becoming such good friends."

"Don't take it personally, Ibuki," Teá told her. "Bakura doesn't deal well with women. He gets enough attention at school."

"Well, as long as it's not personal," Ibuki said. "Ibuki doesn't like people that hold grudges."

"Oh good, then we're on the same page about Kaiba," Joey said.

"Oh yeah, him," Ibuki said, frowning. "Seto Kaiba might look handsome, but his people skills need serious work."

"Yeah, you see, finally someone who gets it!" Joey exclaimed excitedly, fists in front of his chest.

He and Ibuki then began chatting inanely and making impressions of Kaiba that the man himself would've had a few words to say about if he saw them.

As the two continued to behave like grown-up children, Joey now with Ibuki in a friendly headlock and giving her a fierce noogie—with Ibuki laughing all the while—Teá sighed. _These two are so similar it's starting to get a little creepy._

* * *

Despite Duel Monsters taking the world by storm, there were still people who didn't find the fad to their liking. One of these people was young novelist Toko Fukawa, author of two best-selling novels, with a third currently being brainstormed. In fact, far as she was concerned, Duel Monsters was shallow tripe. It was a new fad that would fade with the times and then everyone's cards would collect dust on a forgotten shelf in a rundown apartment because they'd spent so much money they couldn't afford anything better. Despite this, here she was in Battle City, peeking around the side of a tree in direct line of sight of a man that she had wound up making one of _the_ most desired bachelors in all of the dueling world: Mako Tsunami.

Because of the success of Toko's book _So Lingers the Ocean,_ fishermen jumped to the top of the Hottest Men polls in Japan. And, with the rise of Duel Monsters as popularity, Mako became _the_ most desired duelist in the _nation_. Tweens and teens alike flocked to the young man like he was the next George Clooney.

"Now, now, ladies, one at a time," Mako said, signing autographs and pivoting in a semi-circle to address his adoring, screaming fanbase. "There's plenty of Mako to go around, hahahahaha!"

 _Look at them all,_ Toko thought bitterly. _Flocking towards him like dumb sheep. Just because he's good at some dumb card game. What's so great about him anyway? …Well okay a lot of things, but still…_

"Ladies, ladies," Mako said loudly and with a smile. "I'm truly grateful for your praise and adoration, but I still require two more locator cards so that I may compete in the finals of this tournament. You may all bask in my glory once more after I have become Battle City's champion! HAHAHAHA!"

The girls swooned in unison with heart shaped eyes.

 _Gimme a break,_ Toko thought, rolling her eyes. Still, she kept her eyes on Mako, watching him intently as the crowd died down girl by girl, until Mako was left standing alone. Nearly an hour had passed. Mako had treated each girl with respect and generosity, not making a move on any of them and taking their praise at face value, trying his best not to be weirded out no matter how many times a girl flashed her chest at him.

Mako then let out a hearty laugh. "HAHAHAHA! Ah, there are so many mermaids vying for my attention. If I were a lesser man I'd be a bit overwhelmed. Now then, it's time for me to fish. Abating so many fans is hungry work." Mako said, speaking his thoughts aloud. He then picked up a harpoon he'd left lying nearby and a small metal bucket and began whistling the tune to Row, Row, Row Your Boat as he headed for the river on the other side of town.

Toko shadowed him as he made his way through the Aquarium's district. Well, until Mako realized he was being followed anyway. He stopped walking and so did Toko, hiding behind yet another tree. "Even the mightiest fish knows when an even bigger fish has it in its sights. But I am no mere minnow so whoever you are, I suggest you cease hiding and face me." Mako turned around sharply, jutting his weapon out and taking a defensive posture. "I don't just use this harpoon to fish."

Because Toko wasn't completely concealed by the tree, he spotted her immediately. They were the only two people in this stretch of road. Mako immediately put the base of his bamboo shafted weapon the ground and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, it is but a mere mermaid. My apologies. How rude of me to point my spear at a fair lady."

"You can quit it with the nice guy act," Toko said with a crooked smile. "Admit it, a-all that attention has your…w-weapon h-harder than a c-coral reef."

"A good fisherman only uses his harpoon when he spots prey that he likes," Mako replied. "And I've yet to find a sea-fairing lass worth the effort."

"Still, you don't seem to be unwelcoming to all the attention."

"Ah, but what young man wouldn't?" Mako asked calmly. "Still, as a fisherman, I find the thrill of the hunt to be the most exciting challenge. If I was interested only in easy prey, I could head downtown. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Toko's crooked smile reappeared. "That's what separates you from o-other guys. You don't disrespect an adoring crowd. M-most men w-would've f-formed a h-harem by now."

"There is but room for only _one_ lady in Mako's life. And she must be willing to sail the seven seas with me. A captain is only as good as his first mate after all!" Mako exclaimed jubilantly. "Of course, such an unexpected surge in attention makes finding said lady much simpler. I thought I would have to search high and low for a maiden worthy of my attention. I never would've thought to catch so many mermaids in my net unexpectedly."

Finally! This was the opening Toko had been waiting for. "Th-there's a reason for all of the unexpected attention."

"Oh? I just assumed it was my chiseled looks and hardened scars from facing off against the creatures of the deep!" Toko couldn't tell if Mako was kidding or not with that second comment. It didn't matter to her.

"H-have you heard of a book called So Lingers the Ocean?" Toko asked.

"Can't say that I have," Mako said.

"O-oh, r-really? I-it's a best seller in the country."

"Well if it has the ocean in the title, I might pick it up for my next long journey. I spend so much time fishing and dueling that there is rarely time for anything else," Mako declared. "You say this book is connected to my surge in popularity."

"Well…yeah," Toko said. "I wrote it and it caused fishermen to jump up to the top of the hottest men polls in the country. And since Duel Monsters is so popular right now."

"That makes me the most desired fish in the sea," Mako concluded. "Yes, I see, that makes sense. You say you wrote this book?"

"Yes, it's my second work."

"Such an accomplishment for such a young lady, you must be quite proud of yourself!" Mako complimented.

Toko blushed. "P-please, I-I couldn't care less about awards or anything like that."

"Well, nevertheless, I thank you for informing me of my confusion um…" Mako trailed off only to scream, "Augh! Oh how rude of me! I never asked for your name, my dear lady."

"It's Toko, Toko Fukawa," Toko said.

"Well, Miss Toko, I bid thee farewell. I must return to the ocean for that is my true calling. When I read your book, perhaps I will tell you what I thought of it should we meet again."

"What? Just like that? You're just going to leave?" Toko asked. They were having such a nice conversation.

"As I told all of the others, I must acquire two more locator cards and become the Battle City Champion."

"Y-yeah, but…wouldn't it be grand if you won came home and found a well-cooked meal waiting for you at home?" Toko's crooked smile appeared, "Maybe even a fresh bath."

"Miss Toko, it sounds like you're trying to court me."

"That depends…is it working?" Toko asked.

"My dearest Toko," Mako said, "I'm quite flattered that you think so highly of me and I am grateful for you clearing up my confusion regarding the attention I've started to garnish, but I'm afraid I'm looking for love in a different place."

"B-but…" Toko stuttered. "H-how can you tell? I mean…I don't have a problem with boats."

"As I said, I enjoy a good chase. The woman of my dreams must make me work for her love as hard as reeling in a great white."

Toko smirked again. "Never would've pegged you for having a tsundere fetish," Toko said.

"A what now?" Mako asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"N-never mind," Toko said. "Wh-whatever, I get it. You don't want me around." She sighed. "No one does."

"Now that sounds decisively unfair to yourself, Miss Toko. How could anyone not want the companionship of an esteemed author."

"Probably because I'm a vulgar, obscene thing with poor hygine."

Mako sniffed the air. "HAHAHA! Ah, and here I thought it was my own salty odor emitting through the air. You really should take better care of yourself, Miss Toko."

Toko said nothing.

Mako sighed and smiled. "Now then, as I said before, I must be off to fish. Er, not that you aren't pleasant to talk to, but I would appreciate it if you didn't follow me. People might get the wrong idea."

Toko twitched.

"Miss Toko?"

Toko looked like she might cry with the way she was hyperventilating.

"Er, um, I'm sorry?"

"Achoo!"

* * *

Running all over creation, Yugi, with the Pharaoh in control, searched high and low for his friends. "JOEY! TEÁ! TRISTAN!" He called, looking around for them. He'd already been to the big clock in the center of the city, the mall—even going so far as to talk to mall security—and even made a beeline for his grandpa's game shop, but found the shop still closed.

"Where could they be?" Yugi asked his alter ego. "We're searching everywhere for them."

"If we had searched everywhere," The Pharaoh said, glancing to the side, "We would have found them by now."

"I suppose you're right," Yugi said. "Let's keep looking." He sighed. "I really ought to get a cell phone. But up until Joey and Tristan became my friends the only person I really needed to stay in touch with was my grandpa."

"We can discuss our technological limitations later. Keep an eye out!" The pharaoh exclaimed. Yugi nodded and floated alongside his friend, looking in the opposite direction in case he saw something his counterpart didn't.

They went running all over the place, eventually making their way towards the Aquarium district on the far side of the city. Following that, Yami came to a halt and began to catch his breath. "Want me to take over?" Yugi asked.

"No, I can do this," The Pharaoh replied. "I just need a few seconds. I…" The Pharaoh stopped only to snap to attention as he heard the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. "Hmm?"

Suddenly, a pair of scissors went whizzing by his head and flew off into the distance. And, right after that, Mako rounded the corner. "Ah, Yugi!"

"Mako?" Yugi asked, seeming quite perplexed to see him.

"Yugi, I need your help. One second I was talking to such a nice girl and the next—AAAAGH!"

Yugi felt something warm and wet splash his pants leg. Looking down he saw blood coating it as well as a pair of scissors protruding from Mako's lower right leg. "Mako!"

"HAHAHAHA! HEEHEEHEEEHEEE! KYAHAHAHA!"

"What the heck was that?" Yugi wanted to know only to see Toko round the corner…except her tongue was as long and as thick as a chili pepper and she was twirling a pair of scissors in each hand. She had become her split personality: the psycho maniac serial killer, Genocider Jill.

"Mako darling, I told you not to run away. Oh, but do my eyes deceive me? If it isn't Yogi Bear himself. Looks like I get to kill _two_ cute boys for the price of one murder scene. That'll be a first. KYAHAHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

"Yogi…Bear?" Yugi asked Yami. "Does she mean us?"

"I…suppose," The Pharaoh replied, confused.

"Yugi…as a fellow duelist, I'm asking you nicely. Help me," Mako said, clutching his leg.

"Very well," Yugi said, "Stand back, Mako," he prepared to activate his duel disk. "I'll take care of—"

Yugi was cut off by the fact that Jill suddenly lunged forward at him, swiping at his body with a pair of scissors. Yugi took a step back as his puzzle jerked upwards and the scissors bounced off his artifact, protecting him from harm.

"She doesn't have a duel disk," Yugi pointed out to the Pharaoh. "What do we do? Oh! I know, we could lend her Mako's."

The Pharaoh dodged Jill's next incoming swipe. As he dodged the next one, he briefly assessed the situation. Mako on the ground, bleeding with a pair of scissors in his leg, Jill attacking him wildly in an attempt to leave no witnesses, and Yugi looking apprehensive all the while.

"No, Yugi," The Pharaoh said. "We can't duel her. I'll have to settle this the old-fashioned way."

"What do you mean the old-fashioned way?" Yugi asked.

The millennium symbol flashed on the Pharaoh's forehead as he began to emanate great power. "All right," he said to Jill. "I don't know who you are, but I won't let you hurt my friends! Get ready, it's game time!"

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"I'm doing…this!" The Pharaoh declared as his coat began to billow behind him and the world began to distort, the street becoming longer and Mako suddenly disappearing. Yugi recognized the sensation.

"Yami, what's going on? Is this your doing?" Yugi asked, referring to The Pharaoh by the only name he knew to call him. Suddenly, Yugi materialized and stopped floating, falling on his ass.

"Hey, what the hell are you playing at?" Jill snapped as she too had been separated from her other personality. Toko stood nearby, looking like a nervous wreck.

"Wh-what the hell is all this?"

"Pharaoh, what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"I see, so you are Genocider Jill and the one next to you is Toko. I welcome both of you," Yami said, his body flashing a mysterious aura, "To the Shadow Realm. It's time to play a Shadow Game."

"Shadow Game? Pharaoh are you crazy?" Yugi shouted indignantly.

"Quite sane, actually," Yami replied. "We don't have time to convince her to duel us. There's too much at risk. I said we would do things the old-fashioned way and I meant it." With a snap of his fingers, chains shot forth from the ground, locking Toko and Yugi in place as the ground began to move like a conveyor belt, pulling both of them back towards a set distance from him and Jill.

"Pharaoh! Stop this right now! I don't like this at all!"

"Yugi," Yami said, giving him a serious stare. "Do you trust me?"

"Y-yeah, but…"

"Then I need you to calm down. Just stay calm and everything will be all right."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," Yami said. "And my word—"

"Is your bond, I know," Yugi said and stood up off the ground, standing at his miniscule height.

With another snap of his fingers, two buckets filled with Jill's custom-made scissors appeared. One had a picture of the millennium symbol on it.

Jill looked annoyed. "So, what's with the freaking atmosphere and the scissors?" She put a crazed smile on her face and spun her scissors around. "Don't think it's gonna save you. I can just cut and stab you endlessly with my lovely scissors!"

"Don't be so sure," Yami said. "Take a good look at our feet." He and Jill were now also chained to the ground and standing in the same line as Toko and Yugi.

"Wrong move," Jill said. "That just makes you a sitting duck!" she threw a pair of scissors at Yami, but he caught them with only his index and middle finger, clamping both fingers down tightly around the pair of scissors before they reached his forehead.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to run around with sharp objects?" Yami asked, spinning the scissors around.

Yugi let out a sigh of relief he didn't realize he'd been holding in.

"They may have said something to Miss Morose, but they've never _met_ me," Jill chuckled. "But fine, I see what you're playing at. A game, right? Can I kill you once I win?"

"You can, _if_ you win," Yami said. "Now then, permit me to explain the rules."

In the next instant, an apple appeared on Yugi and Toko's heads. Yami held up the bucket of scissors with the millennium symbol on it. "We each get a bucket of scissors, the same ones you use all the time. We'll take turns trying to impale the apple atop the heads of our other halves. If the scissors pierce straight through the apple, you win."

"Piece of cake," Jill said.

"It's a little trickier than that," Yami stated. "If you miss, you get to move closer to your partner, unless of course, the apple falls off, then you're forced back. And if you happen to harm your partner, you miss your next turn."

"Sounds simple enough. Are you sure you want to do this, though? These are _my_ trusty scissors. I don't exactly miss with my darlings. You might have amazing reflexes, but I can't say the same of Miss Morose."

"Why don't we let fate decide that?" Yami asked with a smirk and a thumb's up. "You can have the first move."

"HEEHEEHAHAHEEEHEEHEE!" Jill cackled. "Fine by me, this game will be over on the first move. Once I win, I can go back to killing you and my sweet, lovely Mako!"

"What the hell are you _doing_?" Toko shouted at Yami. "You're going to get us all killed."

"Just shut up and hold still!" Jill shouted, her tongue twirling into the shape of a coiled spring. "From this distance, there's no way I can miss!" Jill tossed her lovely scissors at Toko, officially starting the game.

"Game time," Yami said as the scissors sailed through the air, looking like they were going to hit their mark. Well, until Toko crouched to the ground and forced the apple to roll off her head.

"Wh-what the heck?" Jill snapped. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that!" Toko snapped as she stood up, pointing an accusatory finger at Jill. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Of course not! You think I want to be stuck here?" Jill asked only to feel the conveyor belt move backwards and she was now several meters farther away from Toko.

"My turn," Yami said. He gave Jill a thumb's up. "I pass my turn." The conveyor belt started up and pulled him towards Yugi a little.

"You cocky S.O.B!" Jill shouted. "You think I still can't hit from this distance. Just watch me!" Jill threw her scissors again at Toko. Once again, Toko ducked and the apple fell, forcing Jill back some more.

"I pass my turn," Yami said, being pulled closer to Yugi.

This same routine played out three more times in a row. By this point, Jill was so far away from Toko, she could barely make out her eyes behind her glasses and Yami was so close to Yugi that they could reach out and shake hands with one another.

Frustrated beyond words, Jill threw another pair of scissors. However, due to the distance between her and Toko, she missed, badly. This let her move closer to Toko. "I assume you're going to pass your turn again?" Jill asked.

"You'd assume right," Yami said and moved close enough to Yugi that he could literally reach out and ruffle his buddy's hair.

 _What's this guy up to?_ Jill thought. _All he's done is pass his turn continuously. He hasn't thrown a single pair of scissors. And at that distance, he wouldn't be able to get enough momentum to pierce straight through an apple._ Jill chuckled calmly to herself. "I pass _my_ turn." She moved a bit closer to Toko. _All I gotta do is get close enough to Miss Morose and this game is over. All I got to do is get close enough to the same spot he was in last turn and I win._

However, Jill's plan had one flaw in it: It was Yami's turn and he had already won.

"My turn," Yami said and held the scissors up above his head. He stabbed downward with them, causing Yugi to shut his eyes and wince as he felt slight pressure applied to his head. Jill gasped. Yami had successfully stabbed her scissors straight through the top of the apple and it remained on Yugi's head, unmoving.

"I win!" Yami declared.

"Th-that's not fair! You cheated!" Jill shouted.

"Cheated?" Yami asked. "I said we would take turns trying to impale the apple. I never said we would have to throw the scissors." He plucked the apple off Yugi's head and took a bite out of it. He swallowed the fruit and tossed the bitten object into the air, juggling it. "Yugi and I trust each other and our bond is stronger than even the strongest steel." He stopped juggling the apple. "I knew your distrust between you and your other half would cause your own downfall so I had no problem waiting until I was close enough to avoid putting Yugi in unnecessary danger."

"Thanks, pal," Yugi said.

"I told you, didn't I? As long as you remained calm, everything would be all right."

Jill started to seethe with rage. "GRRRR, Game! Shmame! I'm just gonna kill you! How do you like that?" With sheer brute force, Jill tore herself free of the chains binding her to the ground. She then grabbed a bunch of scissors from her bucket and threw them all at Yami at once.

"The door to darkness has opened," Yami said, pointing a finger at her.

The scissors suddenly changed directions and turned around, impaling Jill from all angles, turning her into a human pin cushion. Yugi and Toko gasped, the former looking mortified, the latter fainting due to her fear of the sight of blood. The world returned to normal as Mako faded into view and no trace of Jill or the blood she was splattered with remained. Yugi was back to being an astral projection and Yami was still in control of his body.

Toko suddenly woke up with a jolt, patting herself down and adjusting her glasses. "Wh-what happened? Was that all a dream?"

"Yugi!" Kaiba shouted, suddenly arriving on the scene. He then saw Mako clutching his leg and the passed out Toko. "Mokuba! Call for KaibaCorp medical immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" Mokuba said and ran to a more secluded spot to call for the company's medical staff.

"Yugi, do you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on at _my_ tournament?"

Toko stood up and looked at the ground. "D-don't get mad at Yugi. It's…it's my fault."

"And? Who the heck are you?"

"T-Toko Fukawa, accomplished author," Toko answered.

"Never heard of you," Kaiba said snappily.

"Gee, that's a surprise," Toko said, surly, rolling her eyes.

"Toko, this is not your fault. It was the fault of the darkness inside your heart and I took care of that," Yami said.

"I didn't ask you to help me!" Toko shouted. "I-I don't n-need a-anyone's help. Y-you got that? A-and wh-what happened just now anyway? Y-you're telling me that wasn't all just some dream? Th-that was real?"

"The Shadow Realm is a powerful force," Yami said, closing his eyes. "I did what was necessary to protect Mako and, in the process," he opened his eyes, looking serene, "I helped you."

"You call that help? I-I'm going to have n-nightmares for weeks remembering that scene!"

Kaiba, feeling confused and, more importantly, uninterested in the conversation, decided to just help Mako and see if he was all right. Yugi and Toko continued to chat.

"So I suppose you want to have me arrested or something now, right?" Toko's crooked smile appeared. "Or maybe you'd like to have your way with me and teach me a lesson, drag me down into the coldest dungeon of that so-called Shadow Realm and punish me severely."

"Okay…that's creepy," Yugi said.

"I'll do nothing of the sort," Yami said. "You were saddled with a great burden, Toko. We all have our demons that we must battle, some of us more literally than others. The demon that was your dark half has been sealed away by the power of my millennium puzzle," Yami said, putting a hand on the artifact. "She won't trouble you, or anyone ever again."

Toko was silent for a long time, looking worried and biting on her thumb nail. In a desperate attempt to test the Pharaoh's words as truth, she tickled her nose with her braid and sneezed. She then promptly wiped her nose with her sleeve and then gasped. "I-I'm still here."

"I told you, the monster lurking deep within your heart is gone. She won't trouble anyone ever again."

Toko looked shocked to her very core. "Genocide Jill is…gone?"

"Haven't I said that several times now? You really ought to pay attention," Yami said with a smirk.

Toko was silent for a long time, long enough for medical to arrive and for Mako to be helped up onto an ambulance so that someone could take a look at his leg.

Biting her lip and looking surly, Toko said, "I…owe you a great debt. I've been battling that fiend for years. S-so…um…if you like…" Toko said as her weird smile reappeared, accompanied by a blush, "Need me to do anything for you. I-I'm all yours to do your bidding, M-master."

"I need no such devotion, Toko. As long as you're safe, that's what matters."

Toko hugged herself and just swooned, drool coming out of her mouth. If it were possible, hearts would be popping above her head.

A little disturbed, Yami looked at Kaiba. "I think it's best you have her looked at too, Kaiba. I feel Toko might've ended up suffering a concussion."

"You're a jerk!" Yugi shouted, knowing Toko suffered no such thing and Yami was literally trying to get rid of her in the politest way possible.

"Don't tell me how to do my job," Kaiba barked. "Someone get over her and examine the girl! Make sure she's not hurt!"

"Yes, sir!" the medical staff responded.

As Kaiba oversaw the treatment of both of his patients, he gave one quick glance to Yugi before pulling out some documents to sign and process.

Left to their own devices now, Yugi felt now was the best time to address a problem he'd been having since he and Yami left the Shadow Realm. "Pharaoh, I'm only going to ask this once and I want an honest answer."

"Okay," Yami stated.

"What in the name of Exodia was _that_ just now?" Yugi snapped.

Yami sighed. Now he had to explain himself. "Before our bond became what it was now, whenever someone was in trouble, whenever you saw injustice, you would call upon my power and I would fix it."

"Oh, yes! That's fixing the problem! I'm going to have nightmares for days!" Yugi exclaimed indignantly.

"In my defense, none of the other victims' penalties were quite that explicitly gruesome," Yami said.

"That doesn't make it better!" Yugi chastised.

"Let me finish," Yami said sharply. Yugi clammed up.

"When it comes to the shadow games, the penalties aren't always within my control. When the door to darkness opens it sees within the human heart and punishes the wicked accordingly."

"How many have died?" Yugi wanted to know.

Yami folded his arms and turned his head away from Yugi. He said nothing.

"How _many_?" Yugi repeated.

"Zero."

"Is that the truth?" Yugi asked, getting snappy.

"Do you doubt me, Yugi? The Shadow Realm I use is different from the machinations of the likes of Pegasus and Bakura. I don't rescind people's rights to live or steal their souls," Yami replied.

"And what about Jill?" Yugi wanted to know.

"It was a mental attack. I did nothing short of sealing her personality away inside of Toko. The sight was gruesome to behold for sure, but as I previously stated, I don't always have control over the punishments dealt by the shadows."

By this point, Kaiba was approaching the pair again, "Yugi," he said.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sure you've heard this saying before: I've got good news and bad news."

"Just be straight with me, Kaiba."

"The good news is your little friends here are going to be just fine. Mako should even still be able to compete in the tournament in a few hours."

"That's wonderful news. And the bad news?"

"Your friend Wheeler is giving me a headache with how fast and erratic he keeps moving through the city. There's actually another duel disk in close proximity to is."

Yugi gasped. "Is it Marik?"

"Fortunately, no. The duel disk belongs to the classmate of an acquaintance of mine," Kaiba said. "She's harmless, far as I know."

"I would still prefer to speak with Joey in person. He is in grave danger."

"Fine, then follow me. I'll try to keep a constant read on Wheeler, but with the way he and his new girlfriend are running around, it might take some time." Kaiba smirked. "Are you sure you don't want to have our duel now, instead? We'd have a better chance of them running into us."

"Kaiba," Yugi growled.

"Fine, fine. Sheesh, learn to take a joke." He turned around and beckoned Yugi to follow him. "They're this way. Follow me. Let's go, Mokuba!"

"Right behind you, big bro."

As Yugi, Kaiba and Mokuba walked away, Toko watched them go with her eyes set dreamily upon Yugi's focused gaze and wild haircut. Oh the naughty, depraved things she wanted to do to him.

"Um, Miss Toko, are you all right?" Mako asked her.

"Quiet," she said. "You're old news. I have my heart set on my new Master."

"New…master?" Mako was completely confused.

"So nice of him to be concerned for my health. Oh, but the things I'll do for him. I'd gladly get down on all fours and take that large leather boot in my mouth and lick it clean."

"Um, doc?" Mako asked the head medical staff member. "Do you mind if I have a bit more anesthetic? I can still feel the pain." In truth, Mako was looking for any excuse not to now have to listen to Toko's depraved ramblings. And the last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Toko's mischievous chuckle.

For Toko, this was a new lease on her life to not have to put up with Genocide Jill ever again and she would start by pursuing a relationship with the man that made it possible: Yugi Mutoh, until she was on her knees with a collar and leash around her neck, completely subservient to the man she now saw as a worthy master to her indebted depraved self.

* * *

 **(A/N: Crazy alert! Also, Toko, take a number and get in line. Teá has first dibs and Rebecca's called for sloppy seconds. Hell, Toko's not even the third person to want in Yugi's pants, but we'll get to that. Just, word of advice, Yugi: DON'T STICK YOUR DICK IN CRAZY! ...Though given how I've written this story you're going to wind up ignoring that advice XD.**

 **I was actually skeptical in making that decision, but the more I thought about it, the more I felt it would make sense. I mean, Yugi up and made Jill** _ **vanish**_ **. And, by this point in continuity, Toko** _ **hates**_ **her alter ego. If someone was able to completely rid Jill from her, I'm willing to bet she'd want to wait on them hand and foot. Still, bet no one expected THIS plot twist though. Danganronpa without Genocide Jill? How will the plot even exist? Oh, I've got my ways. MWAHAHAHA!**

 **And no, I didn't do this JUST because I don't like Toko or anything petty like that. This chapter came to mind when I had the idea that Toko's book, So Lingers the Ocean, would have a profound effect on Mako's popularity. Hell, I exposited enough about that _in_ the chapter itself. Many thanks to two of my friends, including Goshinzilla, for helping me with making this plot thread possible. Special shoutout to my friend Setsubou for providing me with Jill's nickname for Yugi. Makes WAY too much sense when you consider a certain MAD skit XD.**

 **Anyway, next chapter it's back to more of the same with more dueling hijinks. And it's time to see the two richest duelists in this tournament** _ **not**_ **named Seto Kaiba face off. That's your big hint and if you can't figure out who's dueling from that statement then you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. And, until next time, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	18. Money, Power, and a Little Bit of Luck

**(A/N: So it looked like none of you guessed what this chapter was going to be. One person guessed Sonia, which made me realize I should've probably specified that we were talking about rich assholes like Kaiba XD. That's really the only intro I have this time. Back to the story!)**

* * *

After parting ways from Seto Kaiba, Byakuya Togami scoured the city, trying to figure out where to get his last locator card. His planned coup d'état failed so now he had to figure out a new strategy to get himself back on board and into the finals.

 _I suppose I'll just have to challenge the first duelist I come across,_ Byakuya thought. _Aside from Kaiba and Yugi Mutoh, there isn't a duelist in this tournament that has a remote chance of beating me._ Secure in his superiority, Byakuya didn't walk very far after that before noticing a duelist sitting down with a spot of tea at a café. Her duel disk was sitting on top of the table. _Well now, that's not exactly a sight you see every day,_ Byakuya thought. He approached the young lady, dressed in a French maid outfit. "Excuse me."

"Hmm?" The young woman turned her head, gazing at Byakuya with glimmering red eyes.

"I couldn't help, but notice your duel disk," Byakuya said, showing off his. "I'll be straightforward," he said and pointed at her. "I challenge you."

The young woman sipped her tea extra loudly, gazing at Byakuya intently. She then put the tea cup and coaster down. "Very well," she said as she equipped her duel disk. "Fair warning though, I'm probably one of the most talented duelists here."

"Heh, have all the talent you want. You're nothing compared to one such as I, Byakuya Togami."

"Of the Togami Corporation?" the young lady asked.

"The very same," Byakuya answered.

"Then this should be interesting," she chuckled. "A Togami challenging the country's feared underworld gambler, I, Celestia Ludenburg. One would think a match like this wouldn't be performed until the finals."

"Please, someone like you is hardly worth finals material. Once I've relieved you of a locator card and your rarest card, you'll think twice before continuing in this tournament."

Celeste giggled. "You'd best watch that sharp tongue of yours before I rip it out. I can be very vicious when I'm angry."

"I like your confidence," Byakuya said. "Very few would dare to stand up to me unintimidated." He activated his duel disk. "Let's see if that bravado isn't just all talk."

"Works for me," Celeste said and held up her duel disk as well. She and Byakuya then stood the required distance from each other.

"Let's Duel!" they declared simultaneously.

"Since I issued the challenge, I'll go first," Byakuya said and drew the top card of his deck swiftly. Glancing at it, he decided to summon what he drew. "I play Mad Dog of Darkness in attack mode!" The same growly beast he used against Kaiba appeared on the battlefield. "Next, I shall place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Not a bad start, strong monster, a back-up plan," Celeste said, identifying Byakuya's strategy, only to smirk, "Too bad it's about to crumble before your very eyes." She drew the top card of her deck and then declared, "I activate Mystic Space Typhooon, destroying your face-down card."

Byakuya braced for impact as the gale destroyed his card. "Hmph, not bad, but my monster still has 1900 attack points. The chances of you having a monster that can destroy it are—"

"Laughably easy," Celeste said, smirking.

"What?" Byakuya snapped.

"I play Phantom Gryphon, in attack mode!" Celeste declared, unleashing her signature attack beast. "Phantom Gryphon, attack!" The swift, gigantic, phantasmal monster, flew down and destroyed Mad Dog of Darkness with its powerful foreclaws, reducing Byakuya's life points down to 3900. "My turn is over."

"It's my turn then," Byakuya said. He drew the top card of his deck, examined it and smirked, "And just like you, I shall _also_ play a monster with more attack points."

"You're bluffing," Celeste said, eyes narrowing.

"No I'm not," Byakuya said. "Say hello to Chainsaw Insect." The giant bug with chainsaw-like mandibles appeared on the battlefield. It had 2400 attack points.

Celeste kept her cool, but still couldn't keep herself from sweating a little.

"Chainsaw Insect, attack, destroy Phantom Gryphon," Byakuya declared, pointing at it. Chainsaw Insect dashed forward, leapt into the air and swept its mandibles through Phantom Gryphon, destroying it. Celeste's life points fell to 3600. "Of course, such power comes at a price. For its high attack power, Chainsaw Insect allows my opponent to draw a card whenever it engages in battle."

"I hope that risk was worth it," Celeste said, drawing from the top card of her deck. "You're dealing with a notoriously skilled gambler after all."

"There is nothing in your deck that could defeat me. I choose to use this monster to show my superiority to my foe, so that no matter what they draw they could not hope to defeat me."

"We'll see about that," Celeste said.

"Yes, we shall," Byakuya said. "I now place one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Celeste drew the top card of her deck and gracefully placed it in her hand. She then scanned her hand for a potential strategy and plucked three cards from it. "I begin my turn by playing Cost Down!" Celeste declared. She sent a card to the graveyard. "At the cost of discarding one card from my hand, I can lower the levels of all monsters in my hand. And with that situation underway, I can play this card without sacrificing a monster: Phoenix Beast Gairuda!" The powerful winged beast appeared on Celeste's side of the field. "And thanks to its special ability, it gains 300 additional attack points whenever it attacks." Phoenix Beast Gairuda's attack power increased to 2800 as Celeste declared her attack, "Phoenix Beast Gairuda, attack! Destroy Chainsaw Insect!"

Celeste's monstrous bird companion alighted itself in flames and charged straight through Byakuya's monster, the residual flames causing him to recoil when his monster was destroyed. His life points became 3500, giving Celeste an advantage. "And since I attacked Chainsaw Insect, I get to draw another card." Celeste placed it in her hand. "Your move, Togami boy," she said with a chuckle as she played a card face-down.

"Your mockery will only result in your downfall," Byakuya said calmly. He drew the top card of his deck. "Heh, I shall play Change of Heart. Now your monster serves me," He said, tilting his head back to look down on Celeste. "And since I know the effects of Change of Heart are only temporary, I shall take a page out of your book and sacrifice the monster you've so generously given by using Cost Down to lower the levels of the monsters in my hand. That way, I can summon White Night Dragon in attack mode." A crystalline blue dragon appeared with 3000 attack points. "And I shall use this marvelous beast to attack your life points directly."

"I activate the trap card, Mirror Force!" Celeste declared, revealing the face-down card. With her trap card deflecting the attack, she destroyed Byakuya's monster.

Strangely, Byakuya looked impressed, "Playing Mirror Force at this stage was quite unexpected. I must admit, I admire your skill, Celestia Ludenburg." Byakuya pointed at her. "But even if I respect your skill, you will still fall before me."

"Right, right, that Togami blood," Celeste said with a bored tone. "My turn yet?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

Celeste chuckled. "Then this is going to be a fun turn for me," she said. She drew the top card of her deck. "I play 7 Colored Fish in attack mode!" the rainbow trout appeared. "And I use it to attack your life points directly!"

7 Colored Fish unleashed a burst stream of water from its mouth and doused Byakuya, reducing his life points to 1700, giving Celeste a significant lead. "That concludes my turn."

"My draw then," Byakuya said. "And I'll start by playing Pot of Greed so that I can draw two cards." Byakuya said, drawing two cards from his deck. "Next, I'll play a personal favorite of mine: Gene-Warped Warwolf." The white 4-armed monster appeared. "Gene-Warped Warwolf, destroy Celeste's 7 Colored Fish! War Fist Beatdown!" Byakuya's monster pounded Celeste's tuna and brought her life points down to 3400, double his own.

"I'll now play a card face-down," Byakuya said. "And end my turn."

"Then it is my turn," Celeste said and drew the top card of her deck. "First, I place two cards face-down," she said as the holograms appeared. "And next, I play Card of Sanctity, now we must both draw until we're holding six cards."

"Ha! And I'm the idiot for letting _you_ draw cards with Chainsaw Insect?" Byakuya scoffed.

"Unlike you, I can afford it. I'm the gambler here," Celeste chuckled. "A good gambler does things for themselves even if it might benefit their opponent."

"Well let's hope this little gamble of yours doesn't backfire," Byakuya told her.

Celeste ignored him. "I place a monster face-down and end my turn."

"My turn then," Byakuya said and drew the top card of his deck. "I shall sacrifice my Gene-Warped Warwolf to play _this_ : my Brain Golem!" A grotesque looking monster with long tentacles, shaped like a brain, and eyes all over its body appeared. It had 2500 attack points and 1800 defense points.

"That thing looks absolutely hideous."

"When it comes to this game one can hardly afford to be disturbed by appearances if one wishes to hold the most powerful deck. And if you're hoping that your face-down cards can save you from my attack," Byakuya revealed a spell card in his hand. "You're wrong. I activate Twin Twisters, discarding 1 card from my hand," Byakuya said, sending a card to the graveyard, "To destroy both of your face-down cards."

A powerful gale picked up, followed by a twin to go with it and they destroyed Celeste's spell and trap cards.

"And now my Brain Golem attacks!" Byakuya declared. "Psionic Shock Strike!" Byakuya's monster destroyed Celeste's monster: The Mystical Elf. "Such bad luck for an esteemed gambler. Mystical Elf is a light-attribute monster.

"So?"

"So, whenever my Brain Golem destroys a light-attribute monster, it can attack again. Brain Golem, attack!" Byakuya declared and the golem used is telekinetic abilities to attack Celeste directly, zapping her and bringing her life points down to 900. "So much for your impressive lead," Byakuya chuckled.

"I'll still win in the end," Celeste said defiantly.

"Please, you've got _nothing_ ," Byakuya said. "And to make sure of that, I set a card face-down and end my turn."

 _Arrogant little…no, keep calm Celeste. Don't let him rile you up. You have this._ Celeste drew the top card from her deck and prepared to counterattack. "I play Monster Reborn to bring my Phoenix Beast Gairuda back from my graveyard!" Celeste declared. "And with it, I shall attack your Brain Golem and destroy it!"

"Hmph, when will you learn?" Byakuya asked rhetorically. "I activate my face-down card: Metalmorph!" The trap card flipped face-up. "Thanks to the 300 attack point boost, both of our monsters will be destroyed."

Overhead, Brain Golem's metallic telekinetic powers, met with Phoenix Beast Gairuda's flaming body. The monsters slammed into each other and Brain Golem was incinerated as Phoenix Beast Gairuda fell to the ground on Byakuya's side of the field and then dissipated.

"Well, at least I've rid the field of your trap card," Celeste said. "I now place Dark Elf on the field, in attack mode."

"Playing a monster that can't even attack. How desperate have you become?" Byakuya asked.

"Desperation is part of any victory," Celeste said. "I just have the grace not to express it."

"Heh, well said," Byakuya stated.

"Next, I place one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

"How sad that it will be your last," Byakuya said and drew. Celeste watched him carefully. She had to pay attention. She couldn't screw this up. "I play Lion Alligator in attack mode!" the maned gator appeared on the battlefield with a growl. "Next, I shall equip it with my Black Pendant magic card."

"Not with this in play," Celeste said. "Go! Dust Tornado!"

"Are you mad?" Byakuya asked as his spell card was destroyed. "By destroying my Black Pendant, you've lowered your own life points."

"It's worth the risk," Celeste said as her life points fell to 400. "After all, I'm allowed to play another card face-down in response," Celeste said, slapping the card into the reader.

Byakuya massaged his temple for a moment and looked at Celeste with a contemplative look. She was certainly an odd player, unafraid to take any risk if it meant winning. Like Kaiba, it seemed Byakuya had found yet another duelist like him, but for another reason entirely.

 _I'd best play this cautiously,_ Byakuya thought. "I activate the spell card, Fissure to destroy your Dark Elf!" The ground opened up and created a chasm that sucked Celeste's Dark Elf right into it.

"You're wide open for an attack," Byakuya said. "I told you this was your last turn and I meant it. Go! Lion Alligator! Attack Celeste directly and end this duel!"

"Activate trap card: Negate Attack!" Celeste declared, stopping Byakuya dead in his tracks.

"Well, it seems you've bought yourself another turn. I'm impressed. Very well, Celeste, take one more turn. Take two if you can, but you are fated to lose this duel. Because I am a Togami. Victory is simply a foregone conclusion. And just to ensure that, I place a card face-down and end my turn."

Celeste stood still for a moment, sweat dripping down her pale face. Her breath was sped up a bit due to the pressure she was facing in this duel. When Chiaki beat her, Celeste hadn't had a moment to notice she'd been set up. This was the first time, in a long time, even in her other gambling pursuits that she'd been, in a word, cornered.

Celeste had only one course of action in a scenario like this. When her back was to the wall and all hope seemed to vanish into thin air, she simply stood her ground and forced her best smile. She had to act as if things were all going according to her plan. After all, Duel Monsters, like any game of chance, just required a little bit of luck.

 _And I need that luck now more than ever!_ Celeste declared to herself. She drew the top card off her deck in a flash and quickly turned it to look at it. "I play Pot of Greed so that I can draw two cards!" Celeste said with a sweet, lovable smile. She drew her two cards. "And next, I play Harpie's Feather Duster, ridding the field of all of your spell and trap cards."

Byakuya's Bottomless Trap Hole was destroyed, leaving his Lion Alligator defenseless.

"Next, I play Gemini Elf!" Celeste declared as the elf sisters took to the battlefield.

"Wonderful, you'll get us both destroyed," Byakuya said, glancing sideways and looking bored.

"I keep my eye on the field if I were you," Celeste said and let loose the most amused of grins as she drew back one of the cards she'd drawn with Pot of Greed. "I play Double Summon! And I use it to sacrifice my Gemini Elf to play Raiza the Storm Monarch!"

Gemini Elf disappeared and, from a raging green whirlwind, a monster in opal colored armor appeared. In fact, it seemed to be nothing, _but_ armor. It also had 2400 attack points. "And thanks to Raiza's special ability, since it was normal summoned by tributing it to the field," Celeste raised her arm, "I get to select one of your monsters," Celeste pointed right at Lion Alligator. "And return it to the top of your deck."

Byakuya was speechless. "Y-you can't!" he stuttered.

"I can," Celeste said with a smile. "Funny thing about Duel Monsters, the more turns that go by, the greater chance you have of getting what you need.

"You...you set me up!" Byakuya declared.

"Au contraire, Byakuya Togami," Celeste said and then gave Byakuya a defiant look. "I'm just that good."

"This…this can't be," Byakuya uttered.

"Well then, maybe this will give you a reality check," Celeste commented. "Raiza! Send Lion Alligator back to the top of Togami's deck!"

A massive whirlwind kicked up and Byakuya's monster was suddenly nowhere to be found.

"And with the field clear of distractions, all that remains are your life points. Now! Raiza the Storm Monarch, attack Byakuya's life points directly!"

A massive whirlwind blew into Byakuya's face and blew him back several feet, reducing his life points all the way down to 0.

When Byakuya recovered from the blast, as the field dissipated he declared, "This...this is ridiculous! I, the great Byakuya Togami, brought down by some harlot wearing a French maid outfit?" This was utterly _insulting!_

Celeste chuckled. "It would appear strength, money and skill mean nothing without a little luck, eh Togami boy?" She then laughed again.

Byakuya folded his arms and looked annoyed, "Tch, fine. Let it never be said I'm not without honor or strictly adhering to rules." He grabbed his deck and grabbed Wicked Dreadroot. _I never actually thought I would be parting with this._ He also grabbed a locator card, bringing him down to four. "Here, my rarest card and a locator card. Take good care of it."

Celeste looked at the card and smiled, "Oh I am very happy with this card. It will see good use."

"Well then, you have what you need, but I must still seek what I need. I'll be on my way."

"Yes, you do that," Celeste said and watched Byakuya walk away. At this point, Takashi had informed Marik of Celeste's success and been possessed by Marik once more. "Celeste, I would like to see the card you managed to obtain. A man like Byakuya Togami likely has very powerful cards to offer."

Celeste showed Marik the card. "Do my eyes deceive me? The Wicked Dreadroot lies in your possession?"

"Indeed it does now," Celeste said, slowly slipping the card into her deck and giving it a nice pat with her pointer finger. "And it's going to be put to good use posthaste. With this card, I shall bring about the downfall of one Joseph Wheeler."

* * *

 **(A/N: Short duel, short chapter. But, we'll get those on occasion. I just hope the tense duel between Byakuya and Celeste was enough to hold your attention. Speaking of attention holding, next chapter will have a** _ **very**_ **short duel and after that it will consist** _ **entirely**_ **of plot. Wow, took us** _ **nineteen chapters**_ **before we saw any real plot starting to form. Up until now it's felt mostly like back and forth dueling with the exception of chapter 17 XD. Also, hope you don't miss Mr. Togami too much cause we're not done with him quite yet XD. Who's he dueling? Well our various list of duelists is wearing thin so your options are limited. Until then though, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	19. Big Gamble Part 1

**(A/N: So as I said at the end of the previous chapter, this is where a lot of shit starts to go down. Strap in ladies and gentlemen, we're in for a wild one. Also, more of Class 77 to go around. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Walking briskly down the path, Byakuya continued to review in his head how he could've fared better in his duel against Celestia Ludenburg, trying to cover up the error of his techniques, trying to see where he'd gone wrong. However, as he continued to pace about, lost in thought, he wound up walking straight into, and subsequently knocking over, Nagito Komaeda.

"Ow!" Nagito exclaimed.

Byakuya reacted, but not out of care or concern for Nagito. "Do you mind watching where you're going?" he asked snidely. "You could get your commoner's grease all over my finely pressed suit."

"Sorry," Nagito said, holding up his hands in apology as he stood up. "I guess my bad luck finally caught up to me if I took that badly of a fall."

It was then that Byakuya spied the duel disk on Nagito's arm. "You, are you still in the tournament?"

"Me?" Nagito asked, rubbing his chin with his finger. "Well yeah, I suppose I am." He put his hands in his hoodie pocket. "I happen to have four locator cards myself."

"What coincidence, I have four as well," Byakuya said.

"Care to wager just one?" Nagito asked. "If I got to the finals too soon, I think my classmates would be upset with me that someone like me managed to get to the finals before they did."

"Oh how charming you're competing with your school. That's cute."

"Oh, no, I'm no competitor," Nagito said and hugged himself. "I just want to be used as the stepping stone towards the hope of my great classmates." He held his arms out wide with praise. "They're the real heroes! Chiaki in particular would do amazingly well. She's the Ultimate Gamer after all."

"Ultimate…Gamer?" Byakuya asked, taking a pause. "And you're her classmate?" Byakuya was quiet for a moment.

"Well yeah, I go to—"

"Hope's Peak Academy," Byakuya said, answering for Nagito.

"Yup, how'd you know?"

"Heh, how fortunate for me. This duel will give me a taste of the type of people I am to commune with starting next year."

"Huh? But I thought Hope's Peak didn't start sending out acceptance letters until the Fall."

"For one such as I, such an acceptance is already a foregone conclusion," Byakuya said, secure in his smugness, arms folded. He lifted his head, looking down on Nagito. "For I am Byakuya Togami, of the Togami family. There is nothing I can't accomplish for I am the chosen one destined for greatness."

"Byakuya…Togami? Huh, weird, for some reason I thought you'd be more…"

"What?" Byakuya asked.

"Um, how do I put this nicely? For some reason I thought you were a bigger guy."

"Bigger…are you saying you thought I was fat?"

"You said it, not me."

"What drivel! Who's been spreading a rumor about me? I demand names!" Byakuya exclaimed.

"Huh? N-no, you've got it all wrong," Nagito said, looking nervous. "No one's said anything. It's just…I can't shake this weird feeling that I've seen you before…except 100 pounds heavier."

"I don't know where you got such a ridiculous notion from," Byakuya said, pointing accusatorily at Nagito, "But I demand you cast it into whatever vile pits of hell it came from. I, Byakuya Togami, am perfect in every way right down to my white and red blood cell count and 150 pounds of lean muscle." Byakuya crossed his arms and huffed. "Me. Fat. The nerve of some people."

"S-sorry," Nagito said. "So, h-how about that duel? It'll take your mind off things. I should warn you though, my deck is pretty powerful."

"I'd expect as such from a student at Hope's Peak, but don't think that that will save you. I put my deck together using the best cards money could buy."

"How much are we talking?"

"About twenty billion yen," Byakuya answered.

"Whoa," Nagito said, taken aback a bit by the staggering fiscal amount. He didn't even have that much to throw around from his parent's insurance money. "You must really like the game to throw around that much money."

"Like the game?" Byakuya asked as though the question were an insult. "You mistake me. Purchasing cards and building a worthwhile deck is what any sane duelist would do. I just happen to have a much larger income than most and I decided to use it to fuel this new hobby of mine. When Duel Monsters took the world by storm, I decided that I had to make a point that a Togami, namely me, could rise to any fad or craze and be the best at it." He chuckled. "I must really thank Kaiba the next time I see him for his generous chance to let me compete and prove my worth."

"Next time? You already ran into Kaiba?" Nagito asked.

Byakuya did not look happy given the narrowing of his sideways glance. "I did. And the next time I see him, he's going down."

 _So he lost. Poor guy,_ Nagito thought. _All that pressure only to fail._

"You on the other hand shall be a glorious stepping stone in my path towards greatness," Byakuya said.

"Ah, just the sort of thing I like to hear from an Ultimate, future or otherwise," Nagito said. "But, you've gotta earn that right."

"Naturally," Byakuya said. "To fight and earn my keep," Byakuya pointed at Nagito declaratively, "That is the standard by which I live my day to day life. Let it never be said that Byakuya Togami takes what he wants without earning it first."

"Well, okay then, let's see how a top-level citizen can duel. This'll be good for me too because it'll give me good insight as to the hope of the next generation," Nagito said, ecstatic.

"Heh, finally someone who understands me," Byakuya said with a smile. _Although a little too well. The 99% usually aren't this agreeable with my status._ "Well then, are you ready?" Byakuya asked and activated his duel disk. "Because I'm not going to show you any mercy."

"I'm always up for a duel," Nagito said and activated his duel disk.

"All right then," Byakuya said.

Then, he and Nagito said at the same time, "Let's Duel!"

"Since my victory is already a foregone conclusion, why don't you go first. I'll enjoy picking apart your defenses," Byakuya said.

"Sure thing," Nagito said and drew the top card from his deck. "Draw." He put the new card in his hand. "Hmm…" He examined his hand for a moment before deciding on a course of action. "I activate the spell card Resurrection of Chakra and by sending Ritual Raven to the graveyard, I can summon it for the small price to pay of a single monster. Now, come forth, oh great fiend of many arms! I summon Chakra!" A strange, legless, floating creature with four arms appeared. It had an eyeball at the top of its body in place of a face. It had 2450 attack points.

"That's all I can do this turn," Nagito said.

"My turn then," Byakuya said and drew the top card of his deck. "I'm sorry to say, but your monster isn't going to be staying around for very long."

"That's okay, he's just a stepping stone, right?"

"Right," Byakuya said. _Why does his approval fill me with such disgust?_ "I activate the spell card Hammer Shot, destroying your monster in its entirety!" A gigantic hammer came down and destroyed Nagito's monster. "And next, I play Mad Dog of Darkness in attack mode," Byakuya said and placed the feral creature on the battlefield.

"Impressive move," Nagito said.

Byakuya ignored the compliment. "Mad Dog of Darkness, attack!" The ferocious canine leapt from its summoned spot and mauled Nagito before returning to Byakuya's side for a stroke for a job well-done. Nagito stood up, his life points down to 2100.

"I shall place two cards face-down," Byakuya said. "And then I shall end my turn. It's your move."

"Sure," Nagito said and drew the top card of his deck. He then looked at his hand of four cards. _Oh, that's not good. Hopefully my luck will hold._ "I'm afraid I have to end my turn," Nagito said.

"Pathetic," Byakuya said. "You claim to have a powerful deck, yet you play nothing to counter my brilliant maneuver. You disappoint me."

"What can I say? I can't play a single card in my hand," Nagito said.

"How unfortunate," Byakuya said as Nagito gazed intently at his deck. "I draw." Byakuya placed the card in his hand, leaving him with three cards in his hand. "I shall place one more card face-down onto the field. And next, I shall attack with Mad Dog of Darkness."

The ferocious canine charged at Nagito and knocked him over, dealing another 1900 points of damage.

"If you don't play anything this turn," Byakuya said. "I'll just assume you'll forfeit."

"Something tells me I will play a card this turn," Nagito said.

"Oh, why's that?" Byakuya asked.

"I guess you could say, I'm feeling lucky," Nagito said and drew the top card of his deck. _Yup, that's what I thought._ "Sorry Byakuya, but the duel's over."

"Of course it's over…wait, why are you sorry?"

Nagito began placing cards onto his duel disk's monster zone.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya snapped.

"Summoning the most powerful monster in the entire game, what does it look like?"

Byakuya looked pale. "Impossible! You…have Exodia? No way! Those cards must be fake!"

"Nope, they're the genuine article. I had them appraised myself."

"Th-this is…" Byakuya stuttered.

Nagito called forth for the mighty, massive, monstrosity that was Exodia, the Forbidden One. The powerful creature towered over his duel with Byakuya. Byakuya was just in awe as he stared up at the great spellcaster.

 _To see it with my own eyes, cards I've sought after for so long. Why does he have them?_

"Exodia!" Nagito shouted. "Obliterate!"

Rearing back its hand, Exodia shot forth the massive power of its right hand and destroyed Byakuya's field in its entirety, bringing his life points to 0 in an instant. Yet, unlike his last two duels, Byakuya neither cowered nor cringed after his defeat. Instead, he seemed rather eager for a certain group of cards.

"You…what did you say your name was?" he asked.

"Oh? Me? I guess I never introduced myself. I'm Nagito Komaeda."

"Nagito," Byakuya said. "I would like to buy your Exodia cards. Name your price."

"Sorry, but they're not for sale."

"Everyone says that," Byakuya chuckled. "How about Five and a half billion yen for each piece?"

"That's a lot of money, but like I said, they're not for sale."

"A hundred billion yen," Byakuya said. "I'll even give you _three_ of my cards in addition to your chosen rare card for winning this duel."

Nagito smiled. "I'm starting to see why you lost to Kaiba."

"Don't change the subject!" Byakuya declared angrily.

"Byakuya, you put together cards that you bought to make a powerful deck, but Duel Monsters is about way more than powerful cards and skill and strategy. If you're heart and head aren't in the game, your chances of winning go down."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. He'd deal with the change in subject for now. "Spare me," he said, irritably. "Sentimentalism has no place in a collectible card game. It only depends on who has the most powerful cards and who can use them well. If I had Exodia with the resources in my possession, I could never lose. Now hand them over."

Nagito held up an informative finger. "It seems you've got a bit to learn about this game, Byakuya. You can't go around thinking you have the mightiest deck in the world just because you tossed a bunch of money around. Dueling is about more than that. You're so rich that you might not understand this, but people like my classmates and me, we put our decks together using cards we really wanted, strategies we figured out or based an entire deck around a card we thought _looked_ cool. Take Chiaki for example, her deck is completely unorthodox, but she designed it that way on purpose because she thought it was the best counterstrategy for people that do what you do and rely upon powerful monsters. My deck is designed to reflect my way of life," Nagito said and smiled, "I discard all of my weak monsters as stepping stones for my most powerful cards, my ritual monsters. Garlandolf in particular is my favorite. Yugi favors the Dark Magician, Kaiba favors his Blue-Eyes. Can you say you favor any card in your deck?"

"Of course not," Byakuya said. "Any card will do. My deck was made so that no matter what I drew, my victory was guaranteed." Byakuya thought about his last three losses in a row. "…almost guaranteed," he corrected.

"And that's why you lost," Nagito said.

"What you've just said makes no sense," Byakuya said.

"Maybe I'm not explaining it well," Nagito said. He looked contemplative for a little while. "Oh, I know. Why don't you go visit the Mutoh Game Shop on the other side of town?"

"And why, pray tell, would I do that?"

"In an interview, Duelist Kingdom finalist Joey Wheeler said that aside from duels with his "pals" he learned everything he knew about dueling from Yugi's grandpa," Nagito stated.

Nagito's words seemed to resonate within Byakuya given the expression on his face. "I see what you're saying. If a nothing duelist like Joey Wheeler can become a grand tournament finalist—"

"Think of what _you_ could learn," Nagito said.

"Fascinating," Byakuya said. "I think I'll take you up on that offer. And it is a game shop, perhaps I could find some cards to my liking for sale. Nagito, you have a slight token of my appreciation. To show it," Byakuya said and fanned out his entire deck. "You may pick any card you like from my deck."

"What? Really?"

"Don't worry, I have at least six copies of all of these cards, just in case thieves decided to steal them, I have enough cards to replace three whole copies' worth of any card in my deck."

Nagito looked over Byakuya's deck and scanned through it. "I'll take this one then," he said and plucked a card towards the edge of Byakuya's deck from Nagito's left. Having memorized all of the cards in the order he showed them to Nagito, Byakuya knew which one Nagito had just drawn.

"Mystical Knight of Jackal, huh. A fine choice." Byakuya folded his deck back into one neat pile and put it away in a deck box, which then went into his pocket. "I hope you will put it to good use."

"Oh I will," Nagito said. "A card like this is perfect for my strategy."

"Well then, I must be off," Byakuya said and handed one of his locator cards to Nagito. "I do hope I will see you in the finals, given how you have five locator cards now."

"Same, the future leader of the Togami Corporation should be in the finals of this tournament. It would be unthinkable to have a Sweet 16 without the great Byakuya Togami in it."

"I feel like you're mocking me," Byakuya frowned.

"What? No!" Nagito exclaimed, looking horrified. "Why would I do that?" His eyes were wide and full of life, "I love Ultimates. They give me hope, hope for a bright future."

"I…see…" Byakuya said, weirded out by Nagito. "In any case, I must be going. You've eaten up enough of my time as it is."

"Right, right," Nagito said. "You be on your way. I've got to find someone that could provide me with my final locator card."

"You do that," Byakuya said and briskly walked away. "Goodbye."

Nagito looked at the card in his hand and slipped it into his deck. "Ah, it feels so good to inspire Ultimates, especially future Ultimates." He sighed with a smile. "Welp, not gonna get that last locator card just standing around here. Guess I'd better find a duelist worthless enough to take it from."

Nagito walked away and down the street Byakuya had turned the corner from.

"You aren't going anywhere, Nagito Komaeda!" A man exclaimed, running after him. "Because I challenge you to a—"

WHAM!

The man had run straight out into oncoming traffic and been hit at 25 miles per hour, sending him flying and tumbling along the road.

"Holy crap," the drive said getting out of his car. The man on the ground twitched. "You okay, buddy?"

"I can't feel my legs."

"Someone call an ambulance!" the driver called and people began scrambling with Nagito walking away from the scene, finding it not to be his problem. If only he knew the truth about the poor man in hot pursuit of him.

* * *

Speaking of oblivious pursuits, Joey was still oblivious to the fact that Celeste wanted a piece of him. As he and Ibuki walked underneath the indoor bridge that connected a pair of buildings, Teá had to ask. "Ibuki, are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Nope, not a clue, but if we keep walking around, we have to run into them eventually, right? Besides, Ibuki wants to see the city. It's not like she lived around here before she went to Hope's Peak. This city is totally rad!" she exclaimed. "I counted like six music stores since we started looking for Chiaki, Nagito and my other classmates."

"Yeah, I suppose Domino's pretty amazing," Joey said, wiping his finger under his nose.

"You say that like you contributed to its infrastructure," Teá said with a glazed look. And that was when her cellphone started to ring.

"Ooooh! Teá has a cellphone! That's so cool!"

"It's not that big of a deal," Teá said, fetching the phone out of her purse.

"Are you kidding? Cellphone technology is like super cool. Ibuki loves her Iphone. It's like a part of her. What about you, Joey?"

"I, uh, I don't have one."

"What? Why? They're like, almost a necessity in today's day and age," Ibuki said. She gasped. "Oh no, are you like one of those retro guys that wants to save all the payphones in the world."

"It's nothing like that," Joey said. "It's, um…" Joey didn't want to talk about his dad's lack of care for Joey's well-being and his inability to afford a cell phone for himself so he changed the subject. "So, Teá, who's calling?"

Teá held up a finger to indicate she was trying to listen to the person on the other end as she held the phone to her ear. "What's that, Serenity?" she asked.

"Oh, it's my sister!" Joey exclaimed, handing the phone over. "Give it here," he said, eagerly requesting Teá's cellphone.

"Yeah, I'll put him on," Teá said, "hold on a second." She handed Joey the phone.

"Joey, are you there?" Joey could hear Serenity's voice from the other line.

"Hey, sis, how are you?" Joey asked.

"Joey, I just got told by the nurse I can take off my bandages tonight," Serenity said. "I'm all good to leave the hospital too. I just need someone to escort me out."

"What? Really? That's great!" Joey exclaimed.

"Um, if it's not too much trouble, could you come get me?" Serenity asked.

"Eh?"

"I know it's a lot to ask, but could you come get me?" Serenity asked. "I want the first thing I see is you dueling, big brother."

"Uh, well, that's, um, you see…"

Serenity sighed and smiled. "I understand, you're busy right? You're trying so hard in the tournament."

"Heh? How'd you know that?"

"I got some help so that I could follow your duels," Serenity said. "You've never let me down. So, I could understand if you're a bit busy to come get me."

"No. No, it's not that. I, uh…"

"You could always send Tristan to come get me. But if I wait for mom, I don't think I'll get a chance to see you duel."

"What? Why should I send _him_ over?" Joey snapped. He then scratched his head. "Although, I guess Tristan is a little like family, kind of like that annoying cousin who always—" Joey suddenly noticed the phone had been snatched up…by Ibuki. "Ah, hey!"

"Hello!" Ibuki exclaimed into the other end of the phone.

"U-um, wh-who is this?" Serenity asked, not recognizing the voice.

"My name is Ibuki Mioda," Ibuki answered. "I'm Joey's new best friend after Tristan and Yugi. We're also band members!"

"I still haven't agreed to this band thing, Ibuki!" Joey shouted.

Ibuki ignored him and Serenity bought into it. "Joey's starting a band? I'll have to listen to you guys play sometimes."

"We'll give you the best seat in the house because you're family to the drummer," Ibuki said.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Ibuki," Serenity said.

"Nice to have met you too, Serenity," Ibuki said. "But Ibuki grabbed the phone for more than just greetings. She has really good ears so she knows you're stuck at the hospital. She's got some friends that might be able to help with that. Joey and Ibuki are busy looking for Ibuki's other friends, but Ibuki has so many friends that she can multitask."

"Um…I don't know if that's…"

"Joey, mind if I call a couple of my classmates and have them pick your sister up?" Ibuki asked, holding the phone out towards Joey.

"Eh? A couple of your classmates. Uh, sure I don't mind if Serenity's okay with it."

Serenity called out from the other end, but because the phone wasn't on speaker, only Ibuki heard her. "She said she wants to talk to you," Ibuki said, handing Joey the phone. Joey took the phone back.

"Joey, are you sure about this?" Serenity asked, nervous.

"I trust Ibuki, Serenity. She's a bit high energy, but I'm sure she wouldn't do anything to upset me given how good we're getting along, right Ibuki?"

Ibuki pointed to the side with both of her index fingers. "Darn straight!"

"Well, if you trust her, Joey, then I trust her too," Serenity said.

"We'll all meet up at the big fountain in the middle of the city," Joey said, looking at Ibuki who was already pulling out her own cellphone to call her friends. "I'll head on over there to wait for you and I'll buy you something delicious to eat. Do you still like Imagawayaki?"

"Of course I do. That sounds delicious," Serenity exclaimed in delight. "See you when I see you. I love you, big brother."

"Love you to, sis, bye!" Joey said and threw Teá's cellphone into the air. "Woohoo! My little sister's gonna watch me duel! This is gonna be awesome."

Teá let out a shrill cry as she managed to catch her falling cellphone. "Joey! Easy with the technology, you Neanderthallic monkey!"

Ibuki suddenly let out a big sigh.

"What's the matter?" Joey asked.

"Ibuki was gonna call Miss Yukizome to go pick up your sister, but she's not answering her cellphone or her work phone."

"Who's Yukizome?" Joey asked.

"Ibuki's teacher," Ibuki said with a frown. "She's super cool and awesome and reliable, so Ibuki can't understand why she's not answering her phone."

"Maybe she's using the lady's room," Joey said.

"Joey!" Teá exclaimed, expecting Joey to have more class than that.

"It's okay!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Ibuki's always got a backup plan."

* * *

Back in Class 77's homeroom at Hope's Peak Academy, the final round of their class tournament had come down to Fuyuhiko and Nekomaru. The two had pushed together a bunch of desks, huddled around a pair of duel mats. Fuyuhiko had 1200 life points left and Nekomaru had 1000. Each had two cards face-down on the field with Nekomaru having a monster face-down and Red Dragon Ninja face-up in attack position. Fuyuhiko had Baron of the Fiend Sword on the field in attack position and no other monsters on the field, the previous one—his Zure, Knight of Darkworld—and it was Fuyuhiko's turn. Drawing the top card of his deck, he declared, "I sacrifice my Baron of the Fiend Sword to play Gravi-Crush Dragon." He said, placing the card into the monster zone. "And next I'll activate a continuous spell Toll, only to tribute it in order to activate my monster's special ability and destroy your face-down monster!" Fuyuhiko declared, causing Nekomaru to send his Man-Eater Bug straight to the graveyard. "Next, I'll activate my face-down card, Reinforcements and use it to power up my Monarch, raising its attack power to 2900," Fuyuhiko said, flipping the card over. "And now, I attack!"

"Hold on!" Nekomaru declared, "I activate my trap card, Reverse Trap, reversing all instances of increases and decreases to attack and defense."

"Clever move, but I'm one step ahead," Fuyuhiko said smugly, "I activate Trap Jammer, which negates a trap card played during the battle phase!"

"That means Nekomaru loses this battle," Mahiru declared with surprise.

"Meaning his life points go down to 500," Kazuichi said.

"Heh, feeling strained?" Kazuichi asked as he and Nekomaru placed all appropriate cards in the graveyard. "Face it, this duel is just about wrapped up."

"It ain't over until I say it is!" Nekomaru belted. "…or my life points hit zero."

"Man, who knew watching people play a card game could be so interesting," Akane said, finding herself emotionally invested. "It's like I'm watching an actual battle unfold. I'm gettin' pumped up."

"Quiet, I'm trying to pay attention!" Hiyoko exclaimed.

"But nobody's done anything yet," Mikan pointed out.

"Shut up!" Hiyoko snapped. Mikan whimpered.

Nekomaru drew the top card off of his deck. "I play my Fire Kraken in attack mode!" Nekomaru declared. His monster bore the picture of an octopus on fire with 1600 attack points and 1500 defense points.

"That card? It doesn't stand a chance against my dragon," Fuyuhiko pointed out. "Why don't you ask our chef to make some spicy Takoyaki out of it. I'm sure that's all it's good for."

"Would you like some spicy Takoyaki, Fuyuhiko?" Teruteru asked. "I'll make it fresh."

"Extra spicy," Fuyuhiko said. "To celebrate my victory."

"Better add some salt to that recipe," Nekomaru said, "Because I'm equipping your monster with Black Pendant," Nekomaru said, pointing at Fuyuhiko's card as he played his spell card, "Giving it 500 extra attack points."

"Okay," Fuyuhiko said, confused.

"Next, I activate my trap card, Inverse Universe flipping our monster's attack and defense points."

"Okay, you still don't have enough power to beat me," Fuyuhiko said. "My monster still has 1200 attack points to your 1500."

"Oh? But what happens when I play my Rush Recklessly Quick-play spell and increase my monster's attack power by 700."

"Then your monster has 2200 attack points and it'll deal 1000 damage," Fuyuhiko said and then blinked when he realized the problem. "And because you played Black Pendant…OH YOU BASTARD!"

Nekomaru laughed and laughed.

"What? What happened?" Akane asked.

"Fuyuhiko got played," Kazuichi said as he began to snicker. "Once Nekomaru's monster destroys his monster, Black Pendant goes to the graveyard and since its Nekomaru's spell card, Fuyuhiko loses more life points and it's game over."

"So coach wins?" Akane asked.

"Damn straight!" Nekomaru declared.

"All right, I don't get it, but YEAH!" Akane shouted. "You're really something else coach. I didn't expect you'd win the whole thing."

"Really?" Kazuichi asked, scratching his head. "I did after he gave me a thorough thrashing last round. Nekomaru's a real pro. There's that Team Manager talent at work."

"Aw, c'mon, it ain't that impressive," Nekomaru said, acting all humble and embarrassed.

"Heh, I disagree," Fuyuhiko said, having found his composure and was already cleaning up his deck. "You're quite the talented duelist, Nekomaru. You could've made a real killing if you competed in the tournament."

"Well, what can I say? I love you guys! Group hug!" Nekomaru exclaimed, pulling Mahiru and Kazuichi in under his arms, who happened to be the two closest students.

"Ugh, too tight. Personal space!" Mahiru exclaimed. That was when her cell phone rang from inside her skirt pocket.

"Mahiru, your phone," Hiyoko pointed out.

Nekomaru let go of her as Mahiru answered her phone. "Hello? Oh, it's you Ibuki," she said.

"Ugh, gross. What's all talk and no fashion want with Mahiru?" Hiyoko bemoaned.

"H-hey, slow down, I can barely understand you," Mahiru said. "Ibuki! Ibuki!" she shouted twice to get Ibuki to calm down.

"So, Fuyuhiko, do you still want to taste my freshly made balls?" Teruteru asked.

Fuyuhiko jerked his head at Peko, prompting her to hit Teruteru over the head with her sword, almost knocking a tooth loose and causing him to become dizzy. "Celine Dion," he said in a slurred manner before falling over and faceplanting into the ground.

"Wait, seriously? Hold on, let me speak to him."

"Him? Him who?" Hiyoko asked, but Mahiru held up her hand, indicating for Hiyoko not to interrupt her.

"I'm Mahiru," Mahiru said to the person she was now speaking to. "Ibuki tells me you want me to pick up your sister. Any reason you can't do it yourself?"

"Who's she talking to?" Kazuichi asked. "Someone from her old school?"

"Can't be if Ibuki knows them," Nekomaru said.

"Yeah, that sounds like Ibuki," Mahiru said. She sighed. "Jeez, all right, I suppose if she volunteered Mikan as long as you were willing to do it yourself, I guess I can do it."

"M-me?" Mikan squeaked.

"Wherever you and Mikan are going, I want to go too!" Hiyoko exclaimed.

"Hang on, say that again, what's the address and room number?" Mahiru asked, scribbling onto a notepad. "Mmmhmm, mmmhmm…got it. Go straight to the fountain in the middle of the city. I'll see you there. Tell Ibuki to call me if she needs anything else." Mahiru hung up and then looked at Mikan, scratching her head. "So apparently we need to go pick up the little sister of some guy named Joey Wheeler."

"Get the hell out!" Kazuichi exclaimed, getting pumped up. "You were talking to Joey Wheeler? _The_ Joey Wheeler? He's like an inspiration to underdogs like me everywhere!"

"Oh, is he some big shot like Bandit Keith?" Mahiru asked.

"Screw Bandit Keith, Joey's the man! He _beat_ Bandit Keith, just like Miss Sonia! Aw, man. Let me go! I wanna meet Joey!"

"Me too! If you're going anywhere with Mikan then I want to go too!" Hiyoko exclaimed. "Any place that's low quality enough to permit her ugly face entry is good enough for me too!"

"I don't have an ugly face," Mikan whined.

"We're going to a _hospital_ ," Mahiru stated. " _That's_ why Ibuki asked Mikan to go get Joey's sister Serenity. I'm going too because Ibuki said I'm reliable and well…" she gave Mikan a concerned look, "Well she said she'd be worried about you if you went by yourself."

Mikan looked sad. "Well she's not wrong, I'd probably get lost or hurt or lose my escort."

"Which would be bad, considering Joey's sister just got out of eye surgery. We need to be delicate with her."

"Oh yeah, Joey said something about that in that interview of his," Kazuichi said, scratching his cheek. He then doubled back on his previous question. "So can I come along?"

"Me too!" Hiyoko exclaimed.

"Both of you cut it out! This isn't a field trip!" Mahiru barked. "I'm doing Ibuki a favor like a _responsible_ adult. You think Joey's sister wants four complete strangers crowding around her. Two is going to be bad enough and at least Mikan's the gentle type. Jeez!"

"B-but I have to go with you!" Hiyoko exclaimed. "Anywhere you go, I go too! You said you'd always be by my side!"

"I also don't want you getting sick. Mikan and I are going to a hospital. You have a big responsibility on your shoulders, Hiyoko. You can't risk it by going somewhere for sick people when you're not sick."

"But…" Hiyoko protested.

"No, she's got a point," Kazuichi said. "Joey's sister is probably terrified coming out of eye surgery. Poor thing probably can't see and then we show up like a rowdy bunch of misfits and it's gonna cause all sorts of problems. I don't want my first impression by Joey to be that I'm a jackass."

"Well, I wish your motivation was better, but at least you get the sentiment. Come on, Mikan," Mahiru said, grabbing her by the arm.

"O-okay," Mikan stuttered, stumbling over her own two feet as Mahiru led her out the door.

"B-but what about the tournament?" Hiyoko asked.

"We'll be back in time to see the finals start," Mahiru said.

"But Mahiru," Hiyoko said, only for Mahiru to walk out the door without another word. Hiyoko stood in the middle of the room, reaching towards the vacant, empty door in an expression of stunned silence. The others watched as Hiyoko's hand clenched into a fist and tears formed in her eyes. She looked like a kettle starting to boil over.

In a fit of rage, she kicked the nearest person in the shin, which unfortunately happened to be Kazuichi. Grabbing his leg, he bounced on the ground, holding it in pain. Hiyoko then bolted from the room and ran for the bathroom.

"The hell was that about?" Fuyuhiko wondered.

"I'll go check on her," Akane volunteered. Small, upset things made _her_ upset. She grabbed a meat bun from Teruteru's buffet and walked out of the classroom…only to come back for another one and walk out again…only to come back for another one with _dough_ on her face and then took three more, chewing as she exited the room. Kazuichi sighed at the sight of this. Why couldn't Akane have her priorities straight?

* * *

As Akane entered the girl's bathroom, she used her ears to follow the sound of crying and found the locked stall door on the first try. Batting on it slightly with the back of her hand, knuckles first, she asked in a concerned tone, "You okay, Hiyoko?"

"Go away!" Hiyoko shouted. "Unless you're Mahiru coming to apologize, just fuck off!"

If a foul mouth was all it took to deter Akane, well she would never be considered a good sibling by her younger brothers and sisters.

"Look, I totally get having abandonment and attachment issues, but Mahiru said she'd be back, right? And she's street smart. She'll be fine."

"Shut up!" Hiyoko screamed at her, pounding back on the stall door. "Stop acting like you know anything about me! Go back to stuffing your stupid fat face in and leave me the fuck alone you fat, stupid gorilla!"

Akane looked upset, but not because of Hiyoko's words. Those weren't getting to her. Akane was only trying to help and the fact that she couldn't, that Hiyoko had put a barrier between them, made her feel like a failure. Akane had superimposed one of her siblings in Hiyoko's place and how she would feel if this situation was occurring with her and one of them and it crushed Akane to feel as if she couldn't help them. Unfortunately for Hiyoko, Akane had a way of dealing with barriers: brute force.

With a powerful kick she completely kicked the door in, terrifying the poor blonde as she cowered while sitting on the toilet as the shadow of Akane bared down on her. Hiyoko continued to cower as Akane picked her up, only to become confused when Akane firmly pulled Hiyoko into an embrace, pushing her head against her chest and showing a look of concern on her face.

"Cry," she said, almost like a command, leaving Hiyoko confused. "You're right when you say I don't know anything about you, but I don't have to. Whenever one of my little brothers or sisters are upset, sometimes all they need is a hug and a reassurance that they have someone around them who cares. Sometimes we all just need a good cry to find our confidence again, that's what I always tell them. So, go ahead and cry if you have to."

Hiyoko resisted it at first, but before long she was wailing like a baby with a dirty diaper.

"Awww, it's okay. There we go," Akane said soothingly, stroking the back of Hiyoko's head. "Let it all out."

Hiyoko cried and carried on for few good minutes before her tears finally began to dry up. Then she sat down on the toilet as Akane stood over her. Hiyoko then gazed up irritably at the goofily smiling Akane.

"Feel better?" Akane asked. Hiyoko didn't answer her. Akane then looked at Hiyoko's expression. "Jeez, what's with you? You cry all that out and you're still such a grump."

"That's cause you're an idiot!" Hiyoko barked. "I don't trust you! If you tell anyone about this, I won't forgive you!"

"What are you saying?" Akane asked, glancing aside. "I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"You say that now, but you're an idiot! You might forget and be all "Hey, that's just like the time Hiyoko cried her eyes out in my chest"."

"Why would I tell people that?" Akane asked.

"Huh?" Hiyoko was confused, Akane sounded like she actually meant that. It seemed this was one of those rare moments when Akane cared more about something other than food and fighting.

"Crying is a sign of weakness and if you're weak, your dead. That's the kind of neighborhood I grew up in. No one's gonna help if you just cry or bring you medicine or fix your scabbed knee. You think I'm gonna rat on someone who doesn't want to show weakness either? I'd look like a massive…hypo…hyper…gah, what's the word for it?"

"Hypocrite," Hiyoko said.

"Yeah, that one," Akane said. "I'd look like…one of those if I told people what happened in here. Far as the others have to know, all we had was this nice little chat."

Hiyoko looked really surprised. Was this really the same dumbass that always talked about food, fighting and had a brain so unused its synapses were starting to rot?

"Oh, I almost forgot," Akane said and pulled a meat bun out of her cleavage. She offered it to Hiyoko.

"Gross, I'm not gonna eat that! It's been sitting next to your sweaty boobs for god knows how long. That's unsanitary!"

"I have no idea what that word means, but if you don't want it, more for me," Akane said and scarfed the whole bun down in one bite."

"That's disgusting!" Hiyoko exclaimed. "You eat like a voracious boar! No, I take it back, pigs have better table manners!"

Akane swallowed her food. "That's cause food is so tasty I just have to scarf it down."

"It's still gross!" Hiyoko exclaimed.

There was a long pause between the two girls.

"Mahiru will be back," Akane told Hiyoko in a concerned tone. "What's the big deal, anyway? It's not like you can demand her attention all of the time every day." Akane stared at the ground. "I think I'd go crazy if I had to cater to all of my siblings' needs all the time. Feeding them and providing a roof for them is hard work enough as it is. It doesn't mean Mahiru likes you any less and it doesn't mean she cares about you any less." Akane smiled brightly. "I'm sure she wants to get back here as soon as possible because she knows how upset you probably are that she left you here, but I bet she'll be back with a big surprise and a nice present." Akane then thought about what she said. "Well, okay, I do that for my brothers and sisters. I don't know if Mahiru will. I mean, a hospital isn't exactly a place to buy gifts."

"Yeah, well…don't think this means I like you or anything. You're nothing compare to Mahiru," Hiyoko said snippily.

"Mahiru and I are nothing alike anyway," Akane said, chuckling. "We're as different as onigiri and takoyaki."

"Guh, is food all you ever think about?" Hiyoko asked.

"Nah, sometimes I think about the safety and well-being of my shorter, tinier blonde classmates."

Hiyoko was speechless for once. She had no retort for that. She was even blushing slightly. Part of her wanted to give Akane a hug and thank her for being so nice, but the rest of her got right back into prickly defense position and shot back.

"D-don't think saying stuff like that makes you think I like you or anything." She pointed right at Akane rudely. "You're still a fat-titted, battle hungry gorilla and that's all you're ever going to be. So get out of the bathroom and leave me alone!"

"Sure thing," Akane said with a smile. "See you back in class when you're done in here."

"Hmph," Hiyoko said and kept up her sour, grouchy expression until she heard the door to the bathroom close. She then looked really, _really_ guilty. "What should I do?" she asked herself. She was actually giving heavy consideration to letting Akane in the way she let Mahiru in. She wanted to, but there was no way she could. The world was out to get her. That's how she had always known reality. Everyone's nice to you until they want something out of you, then it's all "but I did X for you." That was how Hiyoko's brain worked. It was a hard defense mechanism to fight and not fighting it was safer.

For now, Hiyoko figured she'd stay in the bathroom for a bit. And then maybe she'd join those idiots she called classmates. _Maybe._

…Probably

…She would.

 _Five more minutes,_ Hiyoko thought and quickly switched stalls, shutting and locking the door in order to use the bathroom for its intended purpose.

* * *

Back in Domino City, Joey, Ibuki and Teá were headed for the city fountain in order to meet up with Mahiru, Mikan and Serenity. Currently they were traveling through a less busy, but still somewhat populated part of town. As they made their way down the street, they happened across Bakura again. However, this time he was bleeding through a bandage on his arm and he was being held by some guy none of them recognized.

"Oh no, Bakura!" Teá exclaimed, being the first to run over to him.

"Omigosh! Bakura! Are you okay? Did you have an altercation with a vampire and you dodged at the last second and he missed your neck?" Ibuki looked at the skeptical look on Joey's face, "What? It could happen."

"I found him stumbling about a little while ago," the stranger with Bakura said. He had darkened skin and blond hair and spoke in a kind, well-mannered voice, "I dressed his wound and I've been trying to find a mode of transport to get him to a hospital. Do you know him?"

"Course we know him, he's our pal. Bakura, you okay buddy?" Joey asked, kneeling down and putting a hand on Bakura's good arm.

"I think so…"

"He's losing a lot of blood. We need to get him to a hospital," Teá said.

"Thanks for finding him," Joey said to the strange, dark skinned man. "What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Namu," the man replied.

"Namu? No last name, just Namu?" Ibuki asked.

"We can ask him about that later, right now we really need to get Bakura to a hospital," Teá said.

"Aw, man, you're right. Mr. Fluffy Kitty doesn't look so good," Ibuki said. "And Ibuki already used her "get out of a hospital free card" with Mikan. If Yukizome isn't answering her phone, she's got nothing to fall back on."

However, as luck would have it, just as Ibuki was panicking and looking for a solution, she noticed a familiar head of white hair across the street. She gasped in delight. "Hey! That's Nagito! Nagito! Yoohoo! Over here!" she exclaimed, waving both of her arms excitedly back and forth.

Nagito turned his head and saw Ibuki across the street with several people he did not recognize. Looking both ways before crossing the street, he jogged up to Ibuki, seeming rather reassured to see a friendly face. "Well if it isn't the Ultimate Musician herself. Good to see you, Ibuki. How fortunate I am that I ran into one of my classmates. How's the tournament fairing for you, Ibuki?"

"Oh, Ibuki's already out of the tournament." She pointed her fingers at Joey with a snap of both of them. "Joey knocked Ibuki out so now he's taking responsibility as Ibuki's new band buddy"

"Urgh, how many times do I gotta say that I never agreed to this band scheme of yours," Joey reminded her.

"Oh, so you're Joey Wheeler, huh?" Nagito asked. "I've heard quite a bit about you. Your reputation as the duelist kingdom finalist precedes you."

"Thanks," Joey said. "And you are...?

"I'm Nagito Komaeda. Hope's Peak Academy's Ultimate Lucky Student," Nagito said.

Namu, who was actually Marik Ishtar, recognized that name immediately. _I see, so this is Nagito Komaeda. He's the boy with Exodia, but where is my mind slave that has been keeping an eye on him. Surely he is around here somewhere._

Suddenly the sound of wood collapsing and heavy, round objects thudding against the ground could be heard from the opposite side of the street, left of where Nagito had originally run from.

"My cabbages!" the vendor screamed, looking at how his stand had just spontaneously collapsed. And, beneath all the produce, lay Marik's rare hunter. Marik resisted the urge to massage his face with his hand. Instead, he gave a stern look to Nagito.

 _I wonder, does he possess the last millennium item?_ To Marik, the power to evade and bring about misfortune to one of his most esteemed Rare Hunters could only be achieved through Ancient Egyptian Magic. It would also explain how Nagito managed to draw Exodia on his first turn.

His thoughts were snapped back to reality by Joey's words, "As much as I'd like to make good on Fuyuhiko's comment about you being lucky and duel ya, do ya think you could take Bakura to a hospital?"

Nagito seemed taken aback by the request. "Huh? Me? I...I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Please, Nagito," Ibuki pleaded, "I've already got Mahiru and Mikan picking up Joey's sister and we just so happen to run into you. Unless fortune smiles again and we run into Chiaki, Gundham or Sonia, you're all I've got. Mr. Fluffy Kitty needs help."

Nagito thought about Ibuki's proposition, "Well…I suppose I could lend a hand, but don't blame me if something bad happens. You know my vicious cycle," he said, referring to how his good luck would eventually turn into bad luck and when Nagito considered his win streak and his good fortune today, he knew something bad was going to happen soon.

"Oh you'll be fine. It's in the name of hope after all," Ibuki said cheerfully, knowing exactly what to say to lift Nagito's spirits, "Joey's hope for his friends and family."

"In the name...of hope?" Nagito asked, going from contemplative to amicable in a matter of seconds. "Well, if it's for hope, I'll gladly accept the task, despite the danger."

"Awesome! You da man, Nagito!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Oh, and if you see Mikan and Mahiru you can let Mikan escort Bakura to the hospital or have her treat him if she can. We're supposed to meet up by the fountain anyway so it'll be fine. Once Serenity is out of the hospital, Mikan's part is done anyway."

"Okay," Nagito said and then raised his hand, "Taxi!"

About 5 or 6 cabs began to rush to the curb to stop for Nagito, some of them almost colliding into each other. When one of the drivers spotted Nagito, she got out of her cab and looked at him. "Nagito? Nagito Komaeda?"

"Huh? Oh my gosh, Kazusa, hi. It's been years."

"You know her?" Ibuki asked, gazing at the raven colored, tan-skinned taxi driver.

"She was in the same hospital wing when I was in intensive care after my parents passed away."

"And if it wasn't for Nagito giving me hope, I never could've left the hospital," Kazusa said. "Do you need help? Wherever you need to go, just get in."

"Man, what are the odds of that happening?" Joey asked.

"Oh, this type of thing happens to Nagito _all_ the time. Like, this one time, while Ibuki was practicing, he—"

"Tell us later, Ibuki," Teá interrupted. "We need to help Bakura."

After getting Bakura into the cab with Nagito, Kazusa zoomed off down the road, breaking the speed limit and almost running the next traffic light. With the drama passed, Joey and Teá seemed to calm down. "I sure hope Bakura's gonna be all right."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Joey said. He turned around, "Thanks for the help, Namu. I'm Joey by the way, Joey Wheeler." Joey reached out to shake Namu's hand.

"Oh, I just did what anyone would've done," Namu said and rubbed his hand behind his head. He shook Joey's hand with his free hand. He looked at Teá and Ibuki. "And you two are."

"I'm Ibuki Mioda!" Ibuki exclaimed. "It's nice to have met ya."

"Um, I, um…" Neither Marik nor his alias were prepared for Ibuki's high energy.

"Don't mind Ibuki," Teá said, "She takes some getting used to." She gave Namu her hand to shake. "Teá Gardner, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Marik said and shook Teá's hand.

"By the way," Teá said, noticing the duel disk on Namu's arm. "Is that a duel disk?"

"Yes it is," Namu said. "Although I'm afraid I only got into this tournament by pure luck. I don't think I'm a very good duelist. Please, don't duel me. There's no way I would stand a chance against a Duelist Kingdom Finalist."

"Don't worry," Joey said with a thumb's up. "I've got my sights set on one of Ibuki's classmates from Hope's Peak Academy. She said she'd introduce me and once I meet up with my sister, I'm gonna show her my finals securing victory.

 _Interesting,_ Marik thought, resisting the urge to smile gleefully and break his cover, _Maybe I can get these fools to lead me straight to Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami._ "Oh? You wouldn't happen to know Chiaki Nanami, would you?" Marik asked as Namu. "I'm a fan of hers."

Ibuki giggled. "Chiaki should start her own fan club at this rate. Just follow Ibuki's super duper sense of direction, Mr. Namu. Let's go!"

Unfortunately for Marik, it would be a long trek as Ibuki had about as much of an idea of where she was going as an inbred rat in an uptown designed maze.

However, Marik pretended to be winded when he managed to meet the gaze on the street of a young woman sitting down at a café and drinking tea. When the others stopped to see if he was all right, the young woman, Celeste caught sight of Joey and immediately got up from her table and strapped her duel disk on. She then waltzed down the street past Joey and away from the crowd.

"I'm fine," Namu said to Teá, as she voiced yet another concern. "Let's continue the hunt for Chiaki, shall we? Maybe we can check down this dead end street first? Never cross any possibility off a list, I always say."

"Makes sense to Ibuki," Ibuki said.

 _Perfect,_ Marik thought as he and the others walked down the dead end street and eventually came face-to-face with Celeste as she stood at the end of the road. If Marik hadn't lured the group down this street, she would've shadowed Joey and the others until she was sure she could ambush them.

And, as always, Celeste had acted like this was always her plan. "I've been waiting for you, Joey Wheeler," she said, smirking as she held up her duel disk.

"Who the heck are you?" Joey barked.

"My name is Celestia Ludenburg," Celeste replied as she activated her duel disk. "I'm a high stakes gambler, champion underground duelist and," she held up her locator cards. "Holder of 5 locator cards."

"Celestia Ludenburg," Teá said, pondering the name with her chin in her fist. She then remembered where she'd heard it. "Wait a minute. I've heard about her!" She exclaimed. "She's known as the Queen of Liars. She's a notorious poker player and an amazing trickster," Teá exclaimed. "Joey, this is the _last_ opponent you want to go up against. She's the closest thing to a professional without actually being a professional. She's definitely way out of your league!"

"Oh?" Celeste asked, scratching her chin with her finger brace, "Turning down my challenge? And to think I stayed in this one spot, gambling on a whim that that girl would happen to lead you straight to me."

Ibuki pushed her fingers together. "Are you talking about Ibuki? Cause she wasn't looking for you," she said.

Celeste covered her mouth with her fingers, chuckling, "No, but you were trying to help Joseph find one of your classmates, were you not, student of Hope's Peak?"

Ibuki gasped. How did Celeste know that?

"Oh yes, I've heard quite a bit about you as well, Ibuki Mioda," Celeste said. "So, Joseph. I've thrown the gauntlet. The question remains," she closed her hand into a fist in front of her mouth, "Are you going to pick it up or not."

"Joey, think about this carefully. Celeste's a dangerous opponent. Duel Monsters isn't her only forte. She's good at roulette, poker, chess, you name it if it's played in a casino."

"Whoa, she might almost be as lucky as Nagito," Ibuki gasped. "Joey you totally shouldn't duel her. I mean, you're good, but this French Maid sounds like a total pro. And she's pretty to boot. Pretty girls always beat rough and tough guys. That's just how the world works. I-I know!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Let's get Namu to duel her! He can see what her deck is like?"

"What? Me? N-no way," Namu stuttered. "I wouldn't stand a chance."

Celeste gazed sternly at Marik's alias and then glanced back at Joey. "Well, Joseph, what's it going to be? Are you man enough to stand against the Queen of Liars? Or will you turn tail and run like the cowardly little puppy dog that you are?"

Joey growled loudly. That was the final straw. "You're on, Frenchy!" he declared with a booming voice, "Let's do this!"

"Ahuhuhuhuhu," Celeste laughed. "Glad to see you're man enough to make your own decisions, Joseph. Now, let's just see how well your luck holds out against mine. Hold nothing back because if you can't stand a chance against me," Celeste said as she gave Joey an almost demonic and hypnotic gaze, "You'll be eaten alive in the finals. Tournament finals are no place for those without the stern determination and willpower to stand in them," Celeste returned to smiling and chuckling to herself, "So if you think that sounds like you then come at me with everything you've got. I know I'll do the same."

"Bring it," Joey said, "When I'm done with you, you'll be cleaning up your game and hanging it out to dry."

Gazes intensified, Ibuki started biting her nails, Teá looked apprehensive and both Joey and Celeste drew their hands of five cards, each then meeting the other's stare with competitive gazes. For Celeste, this was her final trial to complete her deal with Marik and obtain the deck she believed would make her peerless. For Joey, Celeste was his last exam, the only thing standing between him and feeling as though he had the soul of a true duelist. He could feel it within her, the soul of someone that had fought countless battles. She was like a hardened Colonel fresh off the battlefield, donning her assault rifle and helmet once more. And Joey was like a green recruit fresh out of boot camp armed with just a pistol.

However, Joey wasn't going to let that stop him. He never let rank or skill scare him. After all, he had heart.

 _As long as I believe in the heart of the cards, I know I can win,_ Joey believed. _I got this!_

 _Poor fool, there's no chance for him to escape now. No matter what happens in this duel,_ Celeste thought, _I will win in the end, Joseph Wheeler. You can bet your soul on it. Ahahahahahaha_

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **(A/N: Next time on Dueling Trigger Finger, prepare for a duel I've been building up to since chapter** _ **four**_ **if you can believe it. This is where the real action begins. This is where things get really serious. And why is it that Joey's chapters continue to be the "big event" type of chapters? Shame that I am going to come 1 chapter short of repeating every 7** **th** **chapter to deal with Joey, but if I had to pad a chapter to keep a running gag going that would just be stupid.**

 **But anyway, the stage is set and the curtain is up. Next time on Dueling Trigger Finger: Joey Vs Celeste! Luck Vs Luck! Gambler Vs Underdog! Winged Beasts Vs Warriors! It all starts** _ **next time!**_ **And until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	20. Big Gamble Part 2

**(A/N: So this has been a long time coming. My apologies for the delay. You can blame my three weeks of overnights (including this week) for making me tired, lethargic and unwilling to do any work on a series like this. I actually was content to let it squander a little longer, but a good friend of mine actually** _ **enjoys**_ **this story and she's very hard to please so out of fear of constant nagging—as I envision being bonked on the head with a squeaky hammer if she** _ **were**_ **in hitting distance—here it is, the duel I've built up for the last 16 chapters. This needs some appropriate mustic *goes to Listenonrepeat and selects a tune* Perfect).**

* * *

Hands stocked, hologram projectors deployed, Joey and Celeste prepared to face-off.

"You can do it, Joey. Ibuki believes in you!" Ibuki cheered.

 _Prove to me you are worth my attention, Celestia Ludenburg,_ Marik thought. _Defeat Joseph Wheeler so that I can use him to make the Pharaoh suffer so that I may obtain his millennium puzzle and rule the world!_

"I'm ready if you are," Joey said.

"The holograms are deployed," Celeste said with a smirk. "I see no cause for delay."

"All right then," Joey said.

Then he and Celeste said at the same time, "Let's Duel!"

"Why don't you take the first move, Joey?" Celeste offered.

"Don't mind if I do!" Joey declared. "I draw!" he drew the top card of his deck.

 _Fool,_ Celeste thought, holding her cards by her face in place of her fist. Against an opponent like Joey, reacting was better than acting against him. Plus, she would get the chance to attack first.

"I play Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Joey shouted. "In attack mode! Next, I'll throw one card face-down and end my turn."

"Predictable," Celeste said with an expressionless face as she tore the top card off of her deck with a precise, swift motion. Glaring so slightly at Joey and his monster, she said, "I'll start by playing Mystic-Space Typhoon and rid the field of your face-down card."

"Nyaah!" Joey yelped as Celeste's gust of wind utterly destroyed his Skull Dice, one of his better trap cards.

"Next, I play Cost Down," Celeste said and held one card in front of her graveyard. "By sending one card to my graveyard, I can lower the stars of all the monsters in my hand by two."

"Eh, why would you do that?" Joey asked.

"So I can do this of course," Celeste said. "I play Trance the Magic Swordsman in attack position!" The mighty magically armored warrior with a whopping 2600 attack points hit the battlefield.

"Say what?" Joey gasped.

"What? Can you not do simple math?" Celeste asked. "Trance the Magic Swordsman has six stars, but with Cost Down it has four, therefore I can play it without needing to tribute a monster. Dear me, defeating you may prove simpler than I thought. How you got to be a Duelist Kingdom finalist is beyond me," Celeste said. In truth, she knew the reason, but psychological trash talk was part of any duel and Joey was an easy one to rile up. "Now, Trance, attack! Destroy Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

Celeste's monster lifted its powerful sword and struck forward, cutting through Gearfried's armor and sending it right to the graveyard. Joey's life points were reduced to 3200 and he was now defenseless. And it was only his second turn.

"That'll do for now," Celeste said.

"I told you not to duel her!" Teá exclaimed.

"Why are you so worried?" Ibuki asked, looking confused.

"Huh?" Teá looked at Ibuki.

"Look at Joey's face," she said.

Teá did as Ibuki suggested. Joey had his heels dug into the concrete and his face was filled with stern determination.

"See? Joey's not gonna let a big monster like that scare 'em. He wouldn't have made it this far if he was the type to run away." Ibuki smiled brightly and cheerfully. "That's why Ibuki likes him so much."

"Determination will only get you so far," Namu said. "At the end of the day," he said, looking at Celeste, "It comes down to a powerful combination of skill and luck."

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that," Ibuki said.

"Come on, Joey," Teá said lowly.

After taking a minute to composure himself, Joey drew his next card. He looked at his hand. He wasn't happy with what was in it. _Ahhh, what am I supposed to do with this?_ He groaned. _All I can do is offer up fodder to Celeste's swordsman._ However, just as he was about to play Battle Warrior in defense mode, he noticed what was in his hand. _Wait a sec, I almost forgot._ "All right, here goes!" Joey declared, grabbing three cards from his hand. "I activate the spell card, Polymerization! And I'm summoning a little special something! Using the power of two monsters without special abilities—my Tiger Axe and Battle Warrior—I'm bringing out a new friend. Say hello to First of the Dragons!"

The massive monster that Joey won off of Fuyuhiko roared over his shoulder.

 _An impressive card,_ Marik thought, _How will you counter it, Celestia Ludenburg?_

"Next, I'm playing one card face-down on my field and ending my turn," Joey declared. "You know, since I can't attack due to the fusion rule and all."

"Hmph, an unwise decision," Celeste said. "First of the Dragons is easily dispatchable by a normal monster and my Trance the Magic Swordsman is more than fit for the job."

"Now who's bad at math?" Joey asked. "Your monster has 100 less attack points than mine."

"Not for long," Celeste said as she drew the top card of her deck and revealed a spell card in her hand. "I activate Black Pendant, increasing my swordsman's attack power by 500 points to 3100." The negative energies of the pendant powered up Trance as it made its home snugly around the spellcaster's neck, making it more powerful than your dragon. Now Trance, attack!"

"I don't think so!" Joey declared, "I activate my trap card, Armored Glass!"

"What?" Celeste gasped.

"This trap card negates the effects of all equip-type magic cards in play until the end of this turn. So my monster's back at the top of the food chain!"

"Hmph," Celeste frowned. _Using such a situational type of trap card? What sort of barbaric fool IS he?_

Celeste watched as Trance the Magic Swordsman was destroyed by Joey's dragon, bringing her life points down to 3900.

"How'd ya like that?" Joey asked, giving Celeste a firm thumb's down.

"It'll do for an amateur comeback. Now watch as I raise the stakes in this little battle." Celeste inserted a spell card into the spell/trap zone. "I activate the continuous spell card: Wave-Motion Cannon!"

A gigantic energy cannon appeared next to Celeste, aiming right at Joey.

He braced for impact.

"Oh, relax," Celeste said. "This card needs to charge up before it can do any damage. Specifically, for every one of your turns that passes after its activated, it can deal 1000 points of damage on _my_ turn when I choose to sacrifice it. And that effect stacks until I can annihilate all of your life points in one fell swoop."

"But that only gives me…"

"Three turns," Celeste said. "Well, Joey?" she asked, putting her fist by her mouth. "I've raised the stakes. The only question remains is if you're going to call my bet. Or will you surrender this duel and run like a little puppy dog with your tail between your legs. I honestly won't think less of you if you do. After all, you're only a D-rank human to me."

"Hey! That's not nice! Joey's at least a B-rank!"

"I'm not talking about skill in Duel Monsters you loud, naïve twit. I'm talking about life," Celeste said, fiddling with the end of her hair. "If it wasn't for this tournament, or Duel Monsters, you, Joey, don't interest me in the slightest. So like I said, I won't think less of you for it."

"Yeah, well guess what? If you were hoping for an easy victory, you ain't gettin' one!" Joey exclaimed.

Celeste chuckled, fingers in front of her lips. "Ah, I do so love that kind of defiance in these games. Did you actually think I _wanted_ an easy victory?" Celeste's eyes grew very hollow as she gave Joey a nightmarish expression that made it look like she was staring deep into his soul. "There is nothing I enjoy more than taking out a spirited competitor and showing him just how little his skill and talent really matter in the face of my ability as a gambler." Celeste then did a complete 180 and smiled brightly. "And you, Joey, I cannot wait to see the silly look on your face when I finally beat you."

"Well you'll be waitin' for an eternity because I ain't gonna lose to the likes of you!" Joey declared defiantly.

Celeste stopped smiling and stroked her chin with her finger brace. "My, my you really are just a loud Neanderthal. But I suppose that's cute in its own way." She chuckled and laughed. "The same way that a mentally addled puppy pissing into its own eye is cute. Besides, everyone knows cats are better." Celeste plucked one of the two remaining cards in her hand and played it face-down. "I shall play one card on the field and end my turn."

"All right then, my turn," Joey said, "I draw!" he declared, firmly grabbing the top card of his deck. He looked at the only card in his hand. _I dunno what Celeste is up to, but I don't want to take a risk with whatever that face-down card is._ He looked at the two cards in his hand and then looked back at the field. "First of the Dragons, attack Celeste's life points directly! Ancestral Dragon Blast!"

"I don't think so!" Celeste declared. "Activate the trap card: Mirror Force!"

 _I knew it!_ Joey declared, watching as the trap card reflected his attack right back into his monster's face, sending it to the graveyard.

"I honestly can't believe you walked right into that," Celeste said, glancing aside. "You really are a boring human being."

"Actually, I had a feeling you planned that," Joey said with an amused grin. "An obvious trap like that wouldn't surprise a fourth grader."

Celeste's attention was caught.

"Cause if I had fallen for it, I wouldn't have waited until after I attacked ta do dis! Go! Axe Raider!" Joey summoned the armored axe warrior to the battlefield in attack mode. "Heh heh, I didn't have anti-trap card ready to go, but I didn't want to take the risk you'd put me in a real bind on your next turn, so I sprung your dumb trap and let you _think_ I didn't have any more monsters. Whatdya say to that, Celeste?" Joey barked.

"I'd say you need to learn better strategies then if that was your optimal move," Celeste said and drew the top card of her deck. "Excellent." She played the card she'd just drawn. "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards, gamble free. Also, since your turn passed, My Wave-Motion Cannon can now deal 1000 points of damage," Celeste said as the cannon whirred a bit louder and glowed. "But I won't fire it this turn. Instead, I'll play this. I activate Monster Reborn!"

"Heh, too bad for you, but my First of the Dragons can only be summoned by fusing. You can't use Monster Reborn to bring him back."

"Who said I was targeting your graveyard?" Celeste asked. "I'm targeting my _own_ graveyard."

"Aw, no. Not Trance the Magic Swordsman," Joey complained.

"Heh," Celeste smirked. "As if I'm the type of fool that uses the same trick twice. I summon Phoenix Beast Gairuda to the field!"

"What?" Joey gasped, watching as Celeste's favorite monster hit the battlefield, wings spread out wide. It had 2500 attack points. "Hold on a sec, when did that thing go to the graveyard?"

"Oh, I sent it there with Cost Down, don't you remember?" Celeste asked, fiddling with her hair and acting like her action was no big deal.

"Say what?" Joey gasped. Why would anyone discard such a powerful monster?

"I got inspired for my strategy by a very spirited competitor in my last duel." Celeste laughed at Joey's misery. "And judging from the look on your face, I'd say it was a gamble well worth the payoff. I'll be taking your life points as my reward. Phoenix Beast Gairuda," she declared, pointing with her finger brace, "Attack! Destroy Axe Raider! And thanks to its special ability, it gains 300 attack points when it declares an attack!"

Phoenix Beast Gairuda wrapped itself in hot flames and charged forward, destroying Joey's monster and sending it straight to the graveyard, causing him to lose 1100 life points. This brought his total down to 2100.

 _Very impressive,_ Marik thought. _Even though she lost to Chiaki Nanami, she's learned from her defeat and even used Chiaki's strategy on Wheeler._ He looked across the dueling arena to the now sweating Joey Wheeler. _And now look at him, sweating and nervous. Celestia Ludenburg, you may be qualified to become one of my most powerful Rare Hunters yet._

"What's the matter, Namu?" Ibuki asked. "You're awfully quiet. Aren't you going to cheer for Joey?"

"What?" Marik gasped, trying to quickly compose himself as his alias. "Oh, no," he said with a harmless tone of voice, "I'm not really the talkative type. I get so invested in duels, I hardly ever say a word when I'm spectating."

"Oh, I _so_ know what you mean. Ibuki's that way with horror films, minus her constant eye boggling and screaming."

"Hang in there, Joey!" Teá exclaimed. "You can do it!"

"Darn right I can," Joey said and drew the top card from his deck. "Watch this. I draw!" He was satisfied with his draw. "I activate Scapegoat, letting me get four sheep tokens to the field to protect myself. So if you want to attack me directly, you gotta get through these little guys first."

"Sending lambs to the slaughter, how appropriate," Celeste said dryly. "I regret to inform you that you're on a timer." She drew the top card of her deck. "The timer that is my Wave Motion Cannon that is. Since another one of your turns passed, my cannon's destructive capabilities are up to 2000 life points worth of power." The cannon charged and whirred louder. "And next, I'll play this nifty little spell card," Celeste said, holding it in between her fingers before playing it. "Card of Demise. This lets me draw until I'm holding five cards and since I'm only holding one, I get to draw four more. Of course," Celeste said as she drew her cards and arranged her hand so that she could properly see the images and text, "the tradeoff is that I have to discard my whole hand five turns later, but I plan on ending this duel before then." She pulled a card out of her hand. "Observe. Since your scapegoats are all earth-attribute monsters, I can special summon this monster without taking up my summon for the turn. Behold," Celeste declared as she played a powerful bird-warrior monster that was all white. "I special summon Alector, Soverign of Birds!" Celeste's white, bi-pedal creature had 2400 attack points.

"And that's not all," Celeste said. "I also play this monster card, 7 Colored Fish!" A tusked trout of many colors and 1800 attack points appeared on Celeste's side of the field. "Now, my monsters!" Celeste declared, "Wipe out Joey's Scapegoats!"

Joey watched much to his horror and Marik's delight as Celeste's monsters chewed through his scapegoats like freshly cooked lambchops.

"Joey!" Ibuki shouted in alarm. "Next time you should add Rosemary to your play. Maybe her sophisticated nature will let her be more merciful."

"Oh please, I despise lamb," Celeste said. "I prefer duck. In fact," Celeste said. "Now that I think about it, I don't particularly like mammalian meat unless its exotic or one hundred percent _beef_."

"Well aren't you just Miss Fancy and Rich. I should introduce you to a not-friend of mine. His name is Seto Kaiba. You two would get along great."

"That would be lovely," Celeste said, causing Joey's insult to backfire. "Kaiba's actually far more of a man than you could ever hope to be."

"Why you," Joey snarled.

"Getting riled up won't change the situation," Celeste said. "Look at the battlefield." She gave him a stern look. "You are completely boxed in with no way out. If you manage to summon a monster powerful enough to defend yourself, my Wave Motion Cannon will finish you off. And if you summon a spell or trap card to destroy Wave Motion Cannon, my monsters will obliterate you."

 _YES! Excellent work, Celeste. Wheeler is completely defenseless!_ Marik thought.

Celeste was thinking the same thing. _That Rare Hunter gig is as good as mine._

"Holy crap!" Ibuki exclaimed. "She's right! Joey's completely screwed! It's like the Kobayashi Maru! No matter what he does it's a no-win scenario! Joey! You should've just blown it up when you had the chance, now you're against an adaptive A.I that'll counter your every move until you and your crew are completely dead and floating adrift in space like frozen dessert treats!"

Teá opened her mouth to speak, only to close it and shake her head. She was better off _not_ addressing Ibuki's insane ramblings.

Of course, the only person that didn't think Joey stood a snowball's chance in hell: was Joey himself. "Celeste," he said, "I don't care what sort of insane trap you set for me. Cause as long as it's my turn, I'm gonna fight my way through any barriers, walls, spells, traps or whatever and get that winning solution!"

"You're all talk," Celeste remarked, "You have nothing. Just admit defeat and walk away with your dignity intact." She glanced aside. "There are fewer things I can stand less than someone that doesn't know when they're beaten. It's a checkmate solution, Joey."

"No it ain't!"

Celeste sighed. "Fine, I suppose you _have_ cards that _might_ help you survive a bit longer, but you can only draw _one_ card. The chances of you having that exact card combination in the _right_ order is—"

"Slim," Joey said. "I know, but I don't care about odds. You think you've got good luck because you're a good gambler? When I was first learning to duel, Yugi and his grandpa taught me a very important lesson. They taught me to have faith in my deck and about the heart of the cards. I believe in the deck I built and it ain't gonna let me down," Joey said as he held his hand on top of his deck and seemed to be praying to whatever god would listen for some kind of miracle.

"Just what on Earth is that supposed to mean? Faith in your deck? Heart of the cards?" Celeste asked. "Explain."

Joey opened his eyes. "The way I understand it," Joey said. "Having faith in the deck you made and faith in the cards within them can turn even a surefire defeat into a victory. Maybe there's a card in your deck you're just not thinking of or maybe you, through sheer willpower can pull out the card you need to win the duel. Most duelists figure, aw man that card must be buried deep inside my deck towards the bottom." Joey made a fist with his duel disk hand, "But a true duelist knows he can pull the right card as long as he's got heart!"

"Sounds to me like cheating sleight of hand," Celeste said dismissively, again playing with her hair.

"It ain't cheating! It's luck and faith!" Joey shot back.

Celeste gave Joey a focused look, paying special attention to his torso and fingers. "Very well," she said, "I'll be watching you carefully. I know all the best sleight of hand tricks in the world. If I think you've done anything fishy, I'll motion to have you disqualified."

"Ha! Joey doesn't have to cheat to win! He beat Ibuki didn't he?"

"That's because you're third-rate trash," Celeste commented dismissively. "Someone like you was never meant to walk the high heights I plan to."

"Boy those must be some extravagant heights," Ibuki said, more impressed by Celeste's claim than she was offended by her insult.

Celeste sighed calmly, figuring wasting her breath on Ibuki was a waste of time.

Joey then opened his mouth to speak in order to address Celeste's claims that he was all talk. "Just you watch!" He declared. "I'm turning this duel around!"

He drew the top card off his deck. _Awesome!_ "I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards."

"Oh yes, Pot of Greed," Celeste said, practically yawning. "It's not like I didn't figure you had that when I made my declaration."

Joey looked at the two cards he drew: Graverobber and Graceful Charity.

"Next I play Graceful Charity!"

Celeste's eyes stirred for a little bit. Graceful Charity following a Pot of Greed. It was possible, but probable? Not in the slightest.

Joey drew the three cards from the top of his deck and looked at them: Shield and Sword, Magical Arm Chain and Heavy Storm. Joey sighed. All three of these cards were useful, but he could only keep two at most and that would require discarding the card he originally had in his hand: Battleguard King.

Joey reluctantly sent it and Shield and Sword to the graveyard. Hopefully his luck would hold and he wouldn't regret discarding Shield and Sword later on. "It's time for you to see that I wasn't bluffing," Joey declared, "Go, Heavy Storm!"

Celeste was unfazed as the powerful gale destroyed her Wave Motion Cannon. "Now, I'll play two cards face-down," Joey declared, glancing down at his duel disk. He then glanced up at Celeste with a smug grin. "And end my turn."

"Joey's got no monsters on the field besides his last scapegoat, what's he thinking?" Namu wondered aloud.

"Haha, don't count a monsterless Joey out," Ibuki laughed. "He did the same thing with Ibuki and totally turned the tide against her."

"But that was you," Teá said. "Against Celeste…" she looked forlorn at the gambler, praying for Joey's success silently.

"I warned you about giving me another turn," Celeste said, drawing another card and holding it down and away from her duel disk. "And now you'll pay the price dearly. I activate Harpie's Feather Duster, destroying your two face-down cards."

"Oh no!" Teá exclaimed.

"Then I'll activate this: my Graverobber!" Joey declared. "This lets me steal a card from your graveyard and I pick Monster Reborn!"

"Even if you brought back Trance the Magic…" Celeste stopped herself, realizing she'd already made this mistake in her duel with Chiaki. "Oh, you clever little boy. You discarded a powerful monster with Graceful Charity just now, didn't you?"

"Well now, looks like someone's paying attention!" Joey declared. "I'm bringing my Battleguard King to the field in attack mode!"

The powerful, red monster appeared, the thick slab of stone it called a club held in one of its mighty hands. Standing tall and proud more than twice Joey's size, it had as much attack power as Blue-Eyes White Dragon for 3000.

"Woohoo! Look at Joey go!" Ibuki cheered.

"I must admit," Celeste said with a smirk. "I'm actually rather impressed. It would've been a poor tale to recount a highly anticipated battle of mine to have been finished so easily." She gave a head tilt and a smile to Joey. "Thank you for _actually_ living up to my expectations a little, Joey." With a serious expression, Celeste then said, "I switch all of my monsters to defense mode." All of her monsters crouched or otherwise took a defensive posture. "Next, I shall place two cards face-down," she said, arming herself with a back-up plan. "Well, Joey, you've bought yourself some time, now let's see you do something with it."

"You got it," Joey said, drawing the top card of his deck with a smirk. "I'll start by playing this little number face-down onto the field." Joey said, playing the card he'd drawn face-down. "And next," he said, thrusting a fist forward. "I attack! Battleguard King, destroy Celeste's Phoenix Beast Gairuda!"

"As always you jump in without thinking, but that works for you I suppose," Celeste said. "Activate trap card: Negate Attack!"

Battleguard King's charge was ended when the beast came to a screeching halt. Joey frowned, almost biting his lip.

"Don't feel bad," Celeste said. "I'm only delaying the inevitable if I had to resort to such a basic tactic. You should feel proud of yourself. After all, you have three chances to crush me while I bide my time." Celeste drew the top card of her deck and smirked. "Well, perhaps that was a poor choice of words. It seems _my_ luck hasn't failed me when I need it either. And unlike you I don't go attaching it to some inane philosophy." Celeste reached for her monster zone. "I sacrifice all three of my monsters in order to play a rare card I received in my previous duel. I play the almighty Wicked Dreadroot!"

A big, powerful green-skinned demon appeared with skeletal wings and fingers. It had 4000 attack points.

"Holy crap! That thing is stronger than Kaiba's Blue-Eyes!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"And unlike Kaiba's Blue-Eyes it can _keep_ its superiority with a devastating special ability. While out on the field, all monsters besides itself lose half of their attack and defense points."

Wicked Dreadroot towered over Joey's Battleguard King, its evil aura emanating and reducing the warrior's attack power to 1500.

"It's over," Celeste said. "So much for your heart of the cards. Wicked Dreadroot, attack!" Celeste declared. "Take out Joey's Battleguard King along with the rest of his life points."

"Joey!" Ibuki and Teá declared in alarm at the same time.

Wicked Dreadroot's fists came down and destroyed Joey's monster.

"It's over," Celeste said.

"Wrong again," Joey declared, "I activate the trap card: Nutrient-Z!" Joey declared, revealing his face-down card.

Celeste's expression of cheer became one of sullen disappointment.

"Since your attack was gonna do over 2000 damage, I got to gain 4000 life points after my monster was destroyed. Not bad for something I just drew, am I right?" Joey's life points recalculated themselves to 3600, practically resetting the duel.

"You got lucky," Celeste noted.

"I was _born_ lucky," Joey said with a cheesy grin and a thumb jerked at himself.

"You know," Celeste said with a small smile. "I can't help, but agree with that statement with the way this duel is playing out. Go ahead and draw, Joey. I'm actually enjoying this."

"You know what?" Joey asked rhetorically. "Me too, Celeste."

 _You won't be for long,_ Marik thought.

"I draw," Joey said. "Looks like my luck is holding. I play Roll of Fate! Depending on the number I roll, I get to draw that many cards from the top of my deck, but as a trade-off I gotta then send that many cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard."

"Quite the gamble," Celeste said. "I hope you're prepared to roll a 1."

"Always," Joey said to her. "Now go, Roll of Fate!"

The dice rolled to the ground and gave Joey an average three.

"Cool, three I can work with," Joey stated calmly and picked the cards up: Monster Energy Drain, Silver Dollar, and Flame Swordsman.

To the graveyard went Thunder King, Graceful Dice and Swordsman of Landstar.

 _Too bad I didn't roll a four,_ Joey thought.

"You look disappointed Joey," Celeste said, "Fate not smile upon you."

"I'll be fine," Joey said and played a card face-down. "I place one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

"Hmph, we'll see about that," Celeste said and drew the top card off of her deck. "Oh, look at that, my luck is holding too." She revealed the card she'd drawn to him. "Fairy Meteor Crush."

"Awwww, crap," Joey stated. That card was how he lost to Duke Devlin.

"And by equipping it to Wicked Dreadroot, any monster it destroys in defense position will cause you to take battle damage anyway. Now, Wicked Dreadroot, attack Scapegoat and end this folly."

"I don't think so," Joey said. "I activate Silver Dollar!" he declared, revealing a trap card with a silver coin as the picture. "This protects any monster on my side of the field from being destroyed by an attack and, as a bonus, I don't take any battle damage either."

Celeste was quiet, holding her fist by her mouth again. She was quiet for almost half a minute before speaking again, "I must admit I always wondered what would happen if I clashed with someone whose luck was in the same range as my own. Now I know and I must say, I'm quite intrigued. Keep the good luck coming, Joey," Celeste chuckled. "I might be inclined to upgrade you to a C-rank person."

"Keep your ranks to yourself," Joey said. "You doing anything else?"

"Just this," Celeste said. "I place Dark Valkyria on the battlefield in face-up defense position." A monster with purple skin and dressed like a valkyrie appeared, crouched on the ground. It had 1800 attack points and 1050 defense points. However, split in half that came to 900 attack and 525 because of Wicked Dreadroot.

Joey held his hand over his duel disk, fingers shaking a little. _Come on, Heart of the Cards, I need you right now. I'm not gonna survive another turn without some good old-fashioned Joey-style luck._ With a deep breath and a low-volume grunt, Joey pulled the top card off his deck. "All right! That's exactly what I need to turn this duel around!"

Celeste could only smile. This was certainly the most amusing duel she'd ever played in her entire career. "I play Monster Reborn!" Joey declared. "This let's be bring back Thunder King from the graveyard!" The giant kaiju appeared in a storm of lightning and mayhem, roaring with each of its three heads.

"EEEEEEEEE!" Ibuki shrieked happily, forcing Teá to cover her ears and Namu to recoil to one side. "That's my card! JOEEEEEEEEEEEY!" she was so happy to see Joey using Thunder King for a comeback play.

"Ah, so that was something that got sent to the graveyard with Roll of Fate, yes?" Celeste asked.

"Yeah, and the funny thing is, if I had drawn any _more_ cards, I would've had to send Monster Reborn to my graveyard."

"That is certainly true. How fortunate for you," Celeste chuckled.

 _Why is that witch enjoying this? Wheeler probably has a plan to destroy her Wicked Dreadroot? Does she truly not see what's wrong with that._

"I activate my spell card: Monster Energy Drainer!" Joey declared. "This lets me target one monster on the field and make its attack points become zero until the end of this turn. And I choose Wicked Dreadroot!"

A ghostly hand reached through the card and grasped hold of Celeste's Wicked Dreadroot, bringing its attack power all the way to 0.

"Now, Thunder King!" Joey shouted, "Attack Wicked Dreadroot! Triple Lightning Destruction Blast!"

Thunder King reared its heads back and annihilated Celeste's monster. Fortunately Wicked Dreadroot's ability was still in effect and Celeste only lost life points equal to half of Thunder King's attack points, but it was still a devastating 1650 life point loss, bringing her life points down to 2250.

"Next, I play one card face-down on the field," Joey said, performing the appropriate action, "And end my turn. Whatdya think of that, Celeste?" he asked, rubbing his thumb against his nose.

"I'd say that was most impressive," Celeste said. "It's too bad though."

"What's too bad?" Joey asked, looking confused.

"That I already anticipated the possibility that Dreadroot would be destroyed." She drew the top card from her deck. "For now, I switch Dark Valkyria to attack position and activate her special ability. This lets me raise her attack power by 300 points." Dark Valkyria switched to a standing position and its attack points climbed to 2100. "Only to remove those attack points so I can destroy one monster on your side of the field, namely, your Thunder King."

"Aw, no," Joey stated.

"Oh, I'm afraid so," Celeste said. "Dark Valkyria, unleash the wrath of dark heaven and obliterate his kaiju."

With a downward tip of her index finger, Dark Valkyria unleashed a powerful dark blast of energy from heaven, wiping out Thunder King and sending it to the graveyard.

"And with that eyesore out of the way," Celeste said. "I now attack your scapegoat, finally getting rid of it from the playing field."

Dark Valkyria used a much less impressive dark blast to destroy Joey's monster. "Lastly, I shall play a card face-down." Celeste now had two. "Your turn, Joey,"

"Kay," Joey said, feeling a little dismayed. He drew the top card off of his deck. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"How unfortunate," Celeste said. She drew the top card off of her deck. "Since it has been five turns since I played Card of Demise, I must regrettably send my entire hand to the graveyard." She did so. "But with things as in my favor as they are, that's hardly a problem. Dark Valkyria, attack Joey directly!"

"And I activate my new trap card: Trap Hole of Spikes!" Joey declared, opening a chasm below Dark Valkyria's feet, skewering Celeste's monster as it reached out to her with its dying breath and lifeless eyes before disappearing.

"Barbaric," Celeste scoffed as her life points fell to 1350 due to the secondary effect of Trap Hole of Spikes. "Well, since I have no other cards to play this turn, you can go, Joey."

"Don't mind if I do," Joey said and drew the top card from his deck. "Heh heh, perfect. I play Rocket Warrior in attack mode!" The rocket shaped chibi warrior appeared. It had just enough attack points to take out Celeste with a direct attack. Rocket Warrior, attack!"

"I don't think so!" Celeste declared. "I activate Ring of Destruction, which will destroy your Rocket Warrior and cause a field-wield explosion that will cause 1500 life points of damage."

"What?" Joey gasped as Rocket Warrior struggled and staggered to get the ring off. "But that means you'll lose."

"No, I won't because I have this," Celeste said, revealing her face-down card: "My Ring of Defense. Now my life points are safe." Rocket Warrior exploded and Joey lost 1500 life points, bringing him down to 2100.

"It's my turn," Celeste said and drew the top card off of her deck. "I place Mystical Elf in face-up defense position and end my turn."

"My turn," Joey said. "And I'm also gonna play a monster in defense mode too: my Tiny Guardian!" Joey declared, letting his monster show up crouching and looking at the elegant Mystical Elf.

"My turn," Celeste said as she drew the top card off of her deck and looked at it. "How unfortunate for you that I played a monster first. I tribute my Mystical Elf to play Granmarg, the Rock Monarch!" A gigantic, golden creature appeared, slamming into the ground like living statue. "And since Granmarg was summoned by sacrificing a monster, I get to destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field."

"Aw, no," Joey gasped.

"Too bad," Celeste said with a smirk. "Granmarg, destroy Tiny Guardian! Rock Arm Pummeling!" Granmarg's arm came swinging down and flattened Joey's Tiny Guardian, destroying it. "It's your turn."

"Man, who would've thought this duel would come down to just what Joey and Celeste could draw?" Ibuki wondered aloud. "Only lucky people like them could have such an intense duel. Well, except for Yugi and Kaiba, I suppose," Ibuki said with a smile.

"It really is close," Namu said, arms folded, "For every strong move Celeste makes, Joey counters just as hard and the same holds true for the reverse of that statement."

"Well something's gotta give and I have faith in Joey," Teá said.

"Me too!" Ibuki exclaimed.

Namu remained quiet, keeping his eyes glued to the battlefield.

Joey drew the top card of his deck. "I play Arduous Decision!" Joey declared and pulled the top two cards off of his deck, showing the back of them to Celeste. "See these two cards? You get to pick one of 'em. If it's a monster card, I get to summon it and add the other card to my hand. If it's not a monster card, then both cards go to the graveyard."

"Those are the top two cards off of your deck, yes?"

"That's right," Joey said.

"Well then, that means you wouldn't be playing this charade unless you were holding at least one monster card."

"Who knows? Maybe I'm bluffing," Joey said.

Celeste sighed irritably. "If you were bluffing you wouldn't suggest the idea." She then became quiet and studied Joey's hands. She was looking for any signs of body language that would let her tell which card was which or if they were, somehow, both monster cards. The way Celeste saw it, she had a 25% chance of actually picking a spell or trap card. After all, based on Joey's statement, the top two cards of his deck could _both_ be monster cards.

Celeste raised her arm and drew her hand back a little, making it seem like she'd made her decision. However, she made her movement slow and deliberate, watching for any kind of tell that would let her see if Joey would give away which card was which. Unfortunately for her, he actually had a really good poker face.

 _Ugh,_ Celeste thought, _I hate this type of gambling._ Even with her amazing luck, Celeste disliked games that relied solely on chance when she could avoid them. They had their fun and excitement, but she hated playing them when the stakes were _this_ high. Sure, she'd won plenty of those in the past, but that didn't mean she liked them. And what was _especially_ bad was that Joey's luck equaled her own. It wasn't just some inanimate object or no-name dealer she was gambling against, but someone with equal luck and skill to _her_. Right now her odds were truly 1 in 4 of a best case scenario and she could do nothing to improve those odds.

With nothing else for it and time of the essence, Celeste resigned herself to a completely blind guess. "I pick your right hand," she said, holding onto the hope that her luck was greater than Joey's."

"You sure?" Joey asked with a smirk.

"Don't think you can confuse me," Celeste said, annoyed. "I made a decision and I will not go back on it."

"Well if you're _that_ sure," Joey said.

"Hmph," Celeste said, turning her head to the side.

Joey flipped the card around, revealing Goblin Attack Force. "Ooooh, bet that's gotta hurt. Go! Goblin Attack Force!"

The army of Goblins appeared on the battlefield.

"Are you quite serious? "This will hurt"?" Celeste asked, mocking Joey. "Those wretched creatures are barely within a draw of Granmarg, yet you act like…" she cut herself off again. "That's an equip-type magic card in your hand, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yup!" Joey declared. "Go, Lightning Blade!"

Celeste watched as the leader of Joey's attack force obtained a blade sparking with lightning, raising the entire force's attack power to 3100. "Goblin Attack Force! Attack!"

Celeste sighed, watching as Granmarg was pinned down by Joey's goblins as the leader sliced it in half with the lightning blade. Her life points fell to 650. After that, Joey's goblins went to sleep, automatically switching to defense mode.

"Such foul-smelling wretched creatures are so repugnant I consider them F-class," Celeste said and drew the top card of her deck. "And with this, I will see them personally slain. Evocator Chevalier!" A warrior clad in fiery red armor with 1900 attack points appeared on the battlefield. "Ah, my knight, so good to see you. Destroy those goblins for me, would you please?"

Celeste's chevalier nodded and used fire magic to complete burn the goblins to ashes.

"Thank you," Celeste said, refusing to look at the ashes.

"Wow, you really hate goblins, don't you?" Ibuki asked. Celeste did not answer her.

"My move," Joey said and drew the top card from his deck. He looked a bit freaked out.

"Oh, what's this? Did your luck not hold?" Celeste asked. "How miserably unfortunate."

Joey sighed. "I play Baby Dragon in defense mode. Sorry little guy."

"You seem so emotionally attached, I actually feel bad," Celeste said and drew the top card from her deck. "Oh wait, no I don't. I play Phantom Gryphon in attack mode."

Joey gulped.

"Evocator Chevalier, attack!" Celeste declared, ridding the field of Baby Dragon.

"And now, Phantom Gryphon, attack Joey's life points directly!" Celeste declared. It was the only successful direct attack of the duel as Joey was bowled over by the attack and his life points fell all the way to a mere 100. "I'd say this duel is all wrapped up," Celeste said, scratching her chin and looking a bit contemplative. "However, with the way this duel has been going, you might surprise me. And actually," Celeste chuckled, "I think I'd like that. Surprise me, Joey. I'd hate for the fun to end just yet."

 _What is this witch saying? It's like she's asking to lose!_ Marik thought irately. _Is she actually, truly enjoying this match?_

"Don't come to regret that," Joey declared and drew the top card from his deck. Seeing what it was, he resolutely declared, "I play a monster face-down in defense position and end my turn."

"Very well," Celeste said and drew the top card off of her deck. "I suppose I'll attack first," Celeste said. "Just in case. Phantom Gryphon, take out Joey's face-down monster!"

Celeste's monster attack with a screeching charge, but Joey smirked as his face-down monster was revealed to be Fiber Jar. The look of surprise on Celeste's face was worthy of posting on social media.

"Surprise," Joey said with a smug smirk. "Now we gotta shuffle all of our cards, even the ones in our graveyard, back into our decks and then we draw a new hand of five cards."

Celeste looked at her hand. "Not a bad play, Joey, but too bad you've just re-armed me with powerful cards. I re-summon Phantom Gryphon to the field and place three cards face-down." Celeste played all four cards. "And before you accuse me of cheating because I didn't shuffle well, rest assured, I have _three_ Phantom Gryphons." Celeste said.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything," Joey said. "I draw." He smirked when he saw what was in his hand. "Celeste, thanks for the duel, but it's all over now. I play Heavy Storm!"

"No, you don't!" Celeste declared, "Activate Dust Tornado, allowing me to destroy it."

"All right, then here's my _other_ spell destroying card. I play Giant Trunade! So put those cards back in your hand where they came from!"

Celeste pulled the cards out of her spell and trap zone. "Impressive, Joey, but fortunately that will only be a minor setback with Phantom Gryphon on the field. It is among the most powerful monsters that can be summoned normally. So unless you somehow are planning to summon First of the Dragons again to attack, I'll just play them face-down next turn."

"Nah, I don't have polymerization in my hand," Joey said. "But you know what I do have?" He flipped a spell card in his hand to show it to Celeste. "One of these." It was Shield and Sword.

"Shield and Sword?" Celeste gasped. It was the very _bane_ of Celeste's early game strategy. Most of her monsters had way higher attack than they did defense and in the case of her Phantom Gryphon, it had absolutely 0 defense points.

"But first say hello to a good buddy of mine, Swordsman of Landstar!" Joey played the weird looking swordsman that had 500 attack points and 1200 defense points. "And with Shield and Sword, its attack and defense are swapped just like your monster's!"

 _I can't believe this,_ Celeste thought.

"Swordsman of Landstar!" Joey shouted, "Attack Celeste's Phantom Gryphon with Landstar Sword Strike!"

Celeste watched her monster be destroyed by Joey's monster and while everyone was focused on the explosion of Phantom Gryphon into shards of light, they all missed the very brief smile Celeste had on her face. So brief, in fact that by the time the hologram projectors ceased functioning, it was completely gone from her face.

 _She lost,_ Marik thought. _How disappointing._

"Well," Celeste said, maintaining her dignity. "These things happen I suppose. Congratulations, Joey."

"Wow, you're taking this a lot better than Ibuki thought you would," Ibuki said, looking surprised. "Ibuki thought you'd be ranting up a storm at how unfair this is."

"Quite," Celeste said, "Because you know what I love most about gambling?" she asked, chuckling sinisterly. Suddenly a bunch of Rare Hunters began walking out of the alleyways like hidden zombies. They were all chuckling as they honed in on their target: one Joseph Wheeler. "When you're in good with the house," Celeste chuckled so sinisterly. "They throw out your annoying competition."

 _Well, well,_ Marik thought. _Perhaps you are not entirely worthless after all, Celestia Ludenburg._ He watched as one of the Rare Hunters grabbed Joey's shoulder.

"Get your stinkin' hands off me, ya freak," Joey said and then turned around and laid the guy flat with a punch to his face.

Marik, still pretending to be the average joe, Namu, said, "Celeste, you're a Rare Hunter?"

"Can't be, she ain't wearing a freaky cloak," Joey said.

"Well I suppose I'll have to give you that detail," Celeste said, using her finger brace to scratch her chin. "I suppose you could call this," she gave Joey a sweet smile. "Collusion?"

More Rare Hunters surrounded Joey as one grabbed Teá. "Hey! Get off me!" she shouted.

"Ta-ta," Celeste said, still with that sweet smile on her face as she calmly walked away onto the sidewalk. "See you at the finals, Joey. _If_ you make it that is."

As Celeste disappeared behind the advancing cloaks of the Rare Hunters, Joey sprang to action, punching, hooking, jabbing, axe and roundhouse kicking his way through Rare Hunters as best he could. However, it wasn't long before he got outnumbered, two of the Rare Hunters restraining him as a third punched him in the gut.

As another Rare Hunter grabbed and restrained Teá's arms behind her back, Ibuki looked quizzically around, head darting back and forth wondering what to do. Her decision was made for her when Teá shouted loudly, "RUN, IBUKI!"

"Do not let her escape," Celeste commanded sternly, as Ibuki began to charge out of the alleyway and through the streets. No less than three Rare Hunters pursued, but Ibuki was way faster and, like a street rat, pushed shoved and ducked her way through the city, managing to leap through a street vendor's cart in between the banner and the food, even grabbing some Yakitori as she leaped through.

Tucking into her roll as she put the food in her mouth, Ibuki landed on her feet, crouching and prepared to take off.

"I hope you plan on paying for that young lady," the street vendor, a bald bespectacled old man in an apron said to her.

Ibuki quickly pulled a 10,000-yen bill out of her skirt. "Keep the change," she said and took off, getting lost in a crowd of people.

"There she is!" One of the Rare Hunters exclaimed, seeing Ibuki disappear in the distance. "After her!"

The three men pursued, only to lose sight of her as she ran into the park. "Where'd she go?" they asked, looking around.

"Let's ask that guy," one of the men said, pointing at a fat guy in black under armor, a red jacket and a red baseball cap with goggles on top of his hat with blue jeans. He was sitting on a park bench with a stick of Yakitori. "Hey, fatty," they said, walking up to him, "You seen a teenage girl pass through here about five and a half feet tall, crazy hair and a sailor outfit?"

"Crazy hair?" the fat guy asked, "You're going to have to be more specific."

"Forget it, if you saw her, you'd know," one of the hunters said.

"Come on guys, it's Wheeler that Marik wanted anyway and that chick's out of the tournament," the smartest and skinniest of the trio said. "Let's go." The Rare Hunters trudged away. After all, what could Ibuki do really?

Munching and swallowing his Yakitori, the fat man then said, once the hunters had cleared the part, "The coast is clear."

From out of a bush behind him, Ibuki popped out, letting out a breath like she'd just come up from the ocean depths for air. She had leaves and twigs stuck to her "horns".

"Thanks for saving me, stranger," Ibuki said.

"No problem, Ibuki," the fat guy said.

Ibuki gasped. "You know my name. Are you some sort of spy?"

"Ibuki, it's me," the fat man said. "Er, hang on a second." He stood up and took his hat off, ripping off a mask of some kind and replacing it with a rosy-cheeked, lighter haired visage.

"Ryota? Is that you?" Ibuki asked, alarmed.

Ryota, or more specifically, the Imposter in Ibuki's class she thought was Ryota, rubbed the back of his head, "In all my abundant glory," he said.

Ibuki laughed. "No wonder you were so quick to help Ibuki. You'd do anything to help a classmate in trouble. What're you doing dressed so funny anyway?" she asked.

"Never mind me," "Ryota" said. "Who were those men after you?"

Ibuki poked at her scalp with her index fingers. "They called themselves Rare Hunters. They're like super bad news." Ibuki's expression of shock and agony appeared on her face again. "Crap! Ibuki can't stand here talking! She has to go get reinforcements!"

"Reinforcements?" Ryota asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Ibuki's new friends were just kidnapped!" Ibuki explained. "So she's gotta run really _really_ fast to get Akane and Nekomaru so we can totally bust into Marik's secret villain hideout lair and bust out the old one-two," Ibuki said throwing a straight punch and then an uppercut while winking.

"Allow me to help," Ryota said.

"You sure you can keep up with Ibuki?" Ibuki asked.

"Hey, I might be hefty, but I can run," Ryota said. "Besides, you're going in the wrong direction if you're trying to get back to school."

"…Oh."

"Follow me," Ryota said. "We'll help your new friends. And you can explain the situation to me on the way."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Ibuki said and the two took off running.

* * *

As Ibuki retreated to begin a rescue mission, Celeste had other plans to still enact. With Teá restrained and Joey down for the count, that just left Namu. A pair of Rare Hunters got on either side of him, but Celeste approached quickly. "Allow me, gentleman," she said and, with a firm backhand, slapped Namu across the face.

"Namu!" Teá gasped.

"Gag, her would you?" Celeste asked. "And a blindfold as well. She mustn't know where we are taking her." She looked at Namu. "As for you, you're coming with me." She dragged the blond by the upper arm into the alleyway and threw him against the wall as the Rare Hunters carried out her latest orders.

"What do you want with me?" Namu asked, sounding frightened.

"Oh drop the act, Marik," Celeste said coldly. "It's quite tiresome. You can't lie to the Queen of Liars."

Marik, finding he didn't need to cower to a business partner, pulled out the Millennium Rod, holding it close to his chest and said, "Well, well, well, what gave me away, exactly?" He was intrigued by Celeste's success where Ibuki, Joey, and Teá had failed.

"Well let's see, as if you locking gazes with me _before_ you lured Joey and the others into your trap wasn't enough, if you were acting as Joey's friend, you could've afforded to cheer for him a little more to keep up appearances. That's not a lot by itself, it was a little suspicious. But most importantly," Celeste said with a smile. "Your kindness is just as insincere as my own. You did your best to keep calm, but your eyebrow was practically straining to look non-threatening." Celeste stroked her chin again. "Oh, and I suppose Ibuki and Teá are just unobservant, but you kept glaring on occasion for no explicable reason, especially while looking my way and only when the ball seemed to be _out_ of my court. Now why on Earth would someone affiliated with my opponent get mad at _me_ for losing. Of course even with all of that said," Celeste said and gave Marik the most pleasant of fake smiles. "I didn't confirm my suspicions until just now when you gave yourself away."

"Hmph," Marik said, scowling.

Celeste chuckled. "All that talk about only meeting me in person only if I beat Joey and look what fell into my lap."

"So if you knew who I was, why did you hit me?" Marik asked.

"Oh, I had to act convincingly in front of Joey, Ibuki and Teá of course." She smiled a little, but something about it seemed insincere, especially with the way she was covering her mouth. "My apologies for the pain. So, shall we talk business?"

Marik smiled. "Sure, why not? A pleasure to be working with you, Celestia Ludenburg."

"A pleasure to be working with you too, Marik," Celeste said. "I hope this will prove to be a…" she chuckled sinisterly, "lucrative partnership."

* * *

 **(A/N: Ohhh snap! Celeste just pulled a fast one on Joey. I dunno, does this qualify for tropes as a Batman Gambit? Next chapter it's back to focusing on Nagito and after that: a certain blonde rears her ugly head. We'll come back to the Celeste subplot later. There's a twist in it I don't think any of you are going to see coming. Well…aside from my good friend that motivated me to write this chapter XD. Something tells me though none of you saw this going down the way it did though.**

 **Next chapter will also have one of my favorite jokes in the entire story up to this point, but you're going to have to be a fan of Yu-gi-oh The Abridged Series to get it. Anyway, I hope to be into the Noah arc before September. In fact, with any luck, we could be done with Battle City right around the time V3: Killing Harmony comes out. Anyone know if you can pre-order on Steam, because I specifically took the day of release and the three days before it off so I can play it ad nauseum.**

 **One a side note: Monster Energy Drainer is actually the anime version of energy drain. Look it up on the Yu-gi-oh wikia. I just didn't want to confuse people since there actually** _ **is**_ **a card called energy drain now and it having widely different effects in the game than the anime would have accusations hurled at me for not doing research. Can't have that. Anyway, with that said, until next time, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	21. Blind Trust

**(A/N: This chapter has my favorite joke up until now. One I've been building since chapter 7. And don't it just figure that even though Joey isn't this chapter I still wind up focusing on a lucky character. I really do wonder if this will become a trend considering we have FOUR lucky characters. (Makoto, Nagito, Celeste and Joey). Anyway, not important, what is important is hoping you Yu-gi-oh fans have seen the abridged series, otherwise this joke will not be funny to you to the point that you won't even realize it's a joke. And at the risk of giving the joke away by saying more, let's just start the chapter).**

* * *

Sitting in her hospital bed, thick bandages covering her eyes, Serenity Wheeler continued to exist in a world where sound and sight were her primary means of identifying her surrounds. Despite her calm, somewhat brave exterior, it was very scary to her.

However, scarier than her lack of sight was the situation she was currently in. Joey was sending over two people she had never met before to pick her up. Sure, she trusted Joey. They had the type of relationship where Serenity would gladly take a bullet for him, but this situation left her with knuckles as white as her bandages. Why couldn't he have just sent Tristan? She would've preferred that. Tristan was nice and he was Joey's best friend. And, more importantly, someone she could identify from just the sound of his voice.

The more Serenity thought about it, the more she wondered what she might do with her newfound sight once she got set loose back into the world. Obviously school was still necessary, boring old school and boring old classes. The young redhead actually dreamed of doing something more with her life.

As she contemplated the future, she raised her hand towards the ceiling and outstretched her palm. She wanted to be able to do something important with her life. She wasn't a terribly good duelist and she was a poor athlete. Her grades were also about average. She could probably do anything she set her mind to, but all she would be was average.

Serenity. brought her hand down to chest level, her head tilted towards her palm as though she could look at it. _Still,_ she thought, _As long as Joey lives happily and as long as I can continue to support him,_ She wrapped her arms around her knees and smiled, _I'm fine with that. I just want to not be apart from my big brother. I want us to be able to see each other regularly once we become grown adults. Most big brothers would've spent all that prize money on duel monsters or other forms of instant gratification, but Joey spent it on my operation. He's such a good big brother._

A knock to Serenity's open door alerted her.

"Are you…Serenity Wheeler?" A plain sounding, feminine voice called to her. Judging from the girl's position, she was standing at the door, looking at Serenity. And, judging from the tone of her voice, she sounded like a teenager.

"Um, who are you?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, sorry," the girl apologized. "My name is Mahiru Koizumi. I'm the one Joey asked to come pick you up. Oh, well, actually I suppose more accurately he asked my classmate to come get you."

"H-Hello," a much kinder voice stuttered. "M-my name is Mikan Tsumiki. I-I'm the Ultimate Nurse at Hope's Peak Academy and so this hospital was kind enough to let me be your official escort out of the hospital."

"A nurse?" Now Serenity felt a little reassured and this Mikan sounded extremely harmless.

"Y-yes, I-I'm rather skilled actually. I know how to give injections, fix all sorts of wounds and give proper medical diagnosis." Her tone of voice changed to sound extremely sympathetic as she said, "I heard about your eye surgery. I hope there haven't been any complications. Have the doctors read you your full post-surgery report?"

"Yes, they assured me I'm going to be fine," Serenity said with a smile.

"That's good," Mikan said. "Though you should still check back in tomorrow after you get to take off your bandages. Every patient should always read their official doctor's notice. It's their right after all. Eheheh."

 _Joey, thank you,_ Serenity said and immediately got out of bed by herself.

"O-oh! A-are you okay to be getting up by yourself?"

"Unless someone put something in front of my bed without my knowledge I can manage at least that much." Serenity then pointed what she correctly assumed was the wall across from the foot of her bed. "I should have a change of clothes in that back over there. Could you help me change so we can get going?"

"No problem," Mahiru said.

"Yes, absolutely," Mikan said.

The girls helped Serenity change and then had her officially discharged from the hospital, signing guest sheets on Joey's behalf. Mikan being the Ultimate Nurse at a prestigious school certainly had its perks.

The girls piled out into the parking lot to head for the train, Mahiru and Mikan holding either of Serenity's arms to guide her so she wouldn't bump into anything. Serenity, however, became nervous when they came to a dead stop and one of them let go of her.

"Oh my gosh! Nagito!" Judging from the distance of the voice, Mikan had let go and darted forward towards someone Serenity could not see.

Mahiru stayed close by with Serenity, but showed equal concern. "Is that guy going to be okay? What happened?"

"Not sure. I just brought him to the hospital as a favor to Ibuki," Nagito said. "Apparently, he's acquainted with her new friends and well, how could I just turn down a request from a classmate I respect so much?" Nagito too sounded harmless, but there was something in his voice that just made the hairs on the back of Serenity's neck stand up straight.

"I-I'll take him inside," Mikan said. "H-he deserves to get a proper diagnosis as soon as possible. Oh my gosh, he's pale as a sheet. He's lost a lot of blood. Come on, uh…"

"Bakura," Serenity heard weakly.

"Bakura," Mikan repeated. "Let's get you inside."

"Well, I suppose my role in this endeavor is done since the Ultimate Nurse is taking care of it."

"Wait, Mikan, are you really going to leave me so soon?" Serenity asked. Not that she didn't trust Mahiru, but Mikan's status and innocent sounding voice was incredibly reassuring to her scary situation.

"S-sorry, d-duty calls," Mikan stuttered. "P-please don't hate me, Serenity,"

"I don't hate you," Serenity said. "Actually, I'd really like to see you again sometime…well, I mean…you know what I mean?"

"Eh?" Mikan seemed surprised by this notion.

"It's just…I really wasn't sure about being picked up by complete strangers, but…you're really nice Mikan. I really would like to be able to thank you properly once my bandages are off."

Mikan sounded like she was going to cry.

"I-I'm sorry," Serenity apologized. "Did I upset you?"

"Nah, she's always like this," Mahiru said, rubbing Serenity's shoulder. "It's okay, Mikan. Just breathe. Be happy, you made a new friend."

"I know and I should be happy, but I…I…"

Bakura unceremoniously coughed.

"Eek! I almost forgot about Bakura! C-come on! Let's get you inside!" Mikan walked away with Bakura. Serenity could only tell this by the two pairs of footsteps.

"I suppose I should get going then," Nagito said. "I've got the finals to get to after all."

"Finals?" Mahiru asked, sounding confused. "I thought you didn't have interest in the tournament finals."

"Eh, I kind of changed my mind," Nagito said, almost laughing. "I mean, I've got five locator cards, why stop now? I doubt I'll beat Yugi Mutoh or Seto Kaiba, but if I can duel just one of them to be a stepping stone towards their hope, it'd be great."

"Jeeez," Mahiru exasperated, "There's the weirdo I call a classmate. Come on Serenity."

"It was nice meeting you, Nagito," Serenity said, bowing to him.

"Same," Nagito said.

"Wait, aren't you going to come on the train with us?" Mahiru asked.

"Nah, I've got some private transport," Nagito said, though Serenity had no idea what he was talking about. "I might as well use it."

"Well, I'd say good luck," Mahiru said. "But…"

"Nah, go ahead and say it. It's nice. I like nice compliments from my classmates."

Mahiru sighed. "You really are such a weirdo. Well, good luck anyways, not that you need it given your talent."

Nagito just laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow I suppose."

"Yeah, tomorrow," Mahiru said and then she and Serenity walked away, leaving Nagito to his own devices.

The Ultimate Lucky Student of Class 77-B then turned around towards the taxi cab that had dropped him off. The driver was still waiting.

"Care to drive me back to the tournament?" Nagito asked.

"Not a problem, though this time it'll cost you," Kazusa said. "To the hospital was an emergency after all."

"Heh," Nagito responded. "Not a problem. Whatever it costs. I don't mind."

"Then I'll be happy to escort you, Nagito," Kazusa said as he piled into the back of her cab.

The drive back was relatively short. Traffic wasn't even that bad. Nagito was even sure he'd beat Mahiru and Serenity here. Course he couldn't let them ride with him, not just because of taxi fare versus train fare but also because his good luck was a little _too_ good today. He'd been batting 1000 without slowing down at all. Three successive victories and not an ounce of bad luck in sight. Plus, he got to help a classmate. Something fishy was going on and it could all come crashing down any second. Traffic wasn't even that bad. Nagito half-expected to have gotten into an accident that would've required medical attention for Kazusa, but nothing.

As he wondered around the city, with no company but his own thoughts, Nagito contemplated both his situation on luck and his situation in the tournament. He managed to get all the way to the opposite side of the river bank where, unbeknownst to him, Yugi had dueled Strings. _I suppose I should focus on my last opponent right now. I mean, at this point challenging someone with an incredibly low dueling level might spark my bad luck. And that's assuming there are even any left by now. Hmm, I don't suppose I could find that Namu guy again. He seemed a little shady. I wonder if I still have the luck to find him before my bad luck hits. Or maybe…_

"YOU!"

Nagito picked his head up when he realized he was the one being shouted at. He even pointed to himself as he saw a cloaked man that had definitely seen better days not too far from his current location. Nagito, curiously pointed to himself to confirm that the man was yelling at him, even though there was virtually no one else around.

"Stay! RIGHT! THERE!" The man shouted, clearly sounding like he was on the edge of his rope. He then hobbled up to Nagito and Nagito could not only smell the stench of bird poop, but also could see that the man had a brace on his shoulder, a head bandage to cover up his burgundy hair, and what on earth had happened to his pants. It looked like there was a huge hole bitten in the back with the way part of it was flapping down along his backside that Nagito could barely make out along the inside of the cloak.

The man laughed maniacally, continuing to point at Nagito with his skinny, bony finger. "I have been trying to catch you all day, you little punk. You! The guy with Exodia, Master Marik wants a word with you!"

"Marik?" Nagito asked. "Oh, I see," he said. "You're with that Rare Hunter organization. I thought you were dressed kind of funny. "Marik must be the name of your boss.

"It is," the Rare Hunter replied. "And you've been marked by the Rare Hunters, Nagito Komaeda! We want your Exodia cards and I aim to take them from you!"

Nagito thought this was so precious. "Aww, you want to duel me, Mr. Rare Hunter? Truly, I'm flattered. Well, why not? I've got five locator cards. Taking yours will put me into the finals."

"I have a name you insensitive little brat!"

"Oh? And what, pray tell, is your name?"

"It's Steve!" The Rare Hunter shouted. "And drop the nice guy act! I know you've been eluding me all day with your millennium item! Master Marik told me so!"

Now Nagito was confused. "Huh?"

"Don't "HUH?" me!" Steve barked. "I've been bit by a dog, trampled by passersby to the Sweet Orchard concert, fell into the river, caught a cold," he sneezed as if on cue, and then pointed to his left eye, " _And_ I got BIRD POOP IN MY EYE!" Sounding even more strained he continued, "I knocked over a man's cabbage stand and got covered in produce and was hit by a car that ran a red light! Oh don't worry, I'm _fine_! Thanks for asking!"

Nagito seemed to ponder Steve's words for a moment, glancing down at the ground, finger under his lower lip. Then, the metaphorical light bulb went off in Nagito's head. "Ohhhhhh! I get it now!"

"Yes, yes! Now, tell us your secrets!" Steve exclaimed, rubbing his hands with glee.

Nagito smiled gently. "I was wondering how my good luck streak had kept up for so long." He held his hands up, arms spread wide with praise, "Thank you, Steve. It seems that in your pursuit for me, all of my bad luck got transferred to you."

Steve looked at Nagito dumbfounded. Bad…luck? He twitched. He had suffered all this injustice because this kid was some sort of malevolent _jinx?_ NOPE! NOPE! Steve had had enough. Holding his head and screaming the top of his lungs, Steve shouted to the heavens and then collapsed on the ground.

Then, suddenly, a glowing eye symbol appeared on Steve's forehead and he rose up from the ground. As he spoke, his voice was distorted, "Good help is so hard to find these days," the echoy voice said, seeming to sigh.

"Huh? Steve, are you okay?" Nagito asked, showing concern for his opponent, if only to make sure his opponent wasn't now justifiably insane.

"This is no longer Steve. I am Marik. I am controlling my pawn through the power of my Millenium Rod," Marik said.

Nagito paused to soak this statement in and then stuck his hands in his pockets, shrugged and said, "Okay."

"You seem unimpressed," Marik said.

"Well, I mean, it's just, every magician has a stage act, you know? It's kind of like that, I guess," Nagito stated.

"Fool!" Marik bellowed. "This is no mere magic trick! The power of the ancient Millennium Items are far beyond the comprehension of mortal men!"

"Which is why I'm taking it in stride," Nagito said happily. "Why question what's happening right in front of me?"

Marik sighed inwardly. Tylenol sounded pretty good right about now. First Celeste, now this. "I will complete Steve's job for him. Nagito Komaeda, I challenge you to a duel."

"Oh? The big boss himself wants to face me with his underling's deck? Well, why not? This actually ought to be interesting," Nagito said, activating his duel disk.

"Believe me, I'd sooner send another Rare Hunter after you, but I haven't the time. I have other matters to attend to." Marik was, of course, referring to his nefarious plot to have Yugi and Joey duel in a death match, but Nagito didn't need to know that. Using his Millennium Rod, he activated Steve's duel disk.

"Then I'll try not to waste any of your time, Marik," Nagito said. "And I don't plan on losing. I want to get to the finals."

"Let's duel!" They both declared.

"Since I want to get this over with quickly, I'll go first," Marik said. "And I play Soitsu in attack mode!"

A weird clay-like figure on a paper airplane that looked like a weird small man in a latex muscle suit appeared. He was flexing. He had 0 attack and defense points.

"A monster with no attack points, huh?" Nagito asked.

"Just you wait," Marik said, reaching for a card in Steve's hand, "Steve's deck is special as you will soon see. For now, I play the spell card Frontline Base, which will allow me to special summon Doitsu." Another paper airplane riding monster appeared, this one orange and kneeling with a bento box. "Next, I'll combine Soitsu with Doitsu's power," Marik said as Doitsu's airplane retreated to Marik's spell and trap zone, "Raising Soitsu's attack power to 2500." Nagito watched the number's climb. "Next, I shall set one card face-down on the field and end my turn," Marik said.

Nagito didn't comment on Marik's move, but he knew how poor of a situation he was in. His hand wasn't any better either. _Hmm, no Exodia cards. Looks like I'm doing this old school._

"I play the spell card Pre-Preparation of Rites," Nagito said, activating the spell as it appeared on the battlefield, "This lets me put both a Ritual Spell and Ritual Monster from my deck to my hand." Nagito sifted through his deck for the monsters he wanted. And next, I'll activate my Ritual Spell Primal Cry," Nagito said, and then held up two cards from his hand, "And send two monsters from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity."

A majestic, golden bird with red plume-like tails appeared. It had 2800 attack points. It was like a crane and a phoenix had a baby and this was the result. It was also adorned with magic gems.

"Next, I'll place one card face-down," Nagito said, as the hologram appeared, "And end my turn."

"Not going to attack?" Marik asked.

"And fall for such an obvious trap when I can't spring any of my own?" Nagito asked. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself," Marik replied and drew the top card of his deck. "I activate the spell card Gust Fan and equip it to my Soitsu," Marik's monster did a hand stand as it obtained the fan in question. "This raises my Soitsu's attack power by 400 points. And since it has no defense points, the drawback of my Gust Fan has no effect. Now, Soitsu, Marik declared, attack!" (Hand: 2), raising its attack points at the cost of 200 defense. Now, Soitsu, attack! Wipe out that eyesore of a bird!"

"I activate my trap card, Skull Dice!" Nagito exclaimed as the gremlin holding the red dice appeared. "Now, I roll the dice and divide your monster's attack points depending on the number I roll."

Marik and Nagito watched the animated red dice roll to the ground and ceremoniously land on a two. Nagito commented on the roll. "Looks like my bad luck is catching up to me. I usually do a lot better than that. Oh well, half is half."

Soitsu's attack power was reduced down to 1450 and thanks to Nagito's monster counter attacking with a shining ray of light, Marik's monster was blasted back by the blinding flash and reduced his life points down to 2650. However, Soitsu remained in play as did Gust Fan.

"Huh? Why wasn't Soitsu destroyed?" Nagito asked. "Oh, Doitsu disappeared.

"That's right because Soitsu and Doitsu are part of a union and when a monster formed by a union would be destroyed by battle, only its partner is sent to the graveyard."

Nagito laughed. "What a wonderful strategy. I should get some union monsters. Sacrificing oneself so the hope of your partner can shine brightly? What a great way to duel."

"I doubt it'll still seem so great to you once I use Frontier Base to special summon another Doitsu and allowing me to bring Soitsu back to full strength, powerful enough to destroy Vennu next turn."

"I suppose it does indeed have that power. But, no, union monsters still seem like something I can get behind. So, is that all you're doing next turn?" Nagito asked.

"Yes," Marik said.

"All right then," Nagito said, "My draw." Nagito drew the top card of his deck and looked at the battlefield. _Hmm, with another pre-preparation of rites in my hand I could get Garlandolf and Ritual of Destruction to my hand right now, but the only way to summon it would be by tributing Vennu and even though I could directly attack, the best case scenario is that Marik goes down to 50 life points and I still have to worry about that face-down of his. I'll play it safe, but I'll prepare for the future anyway._

As Nagito plucked the Pre-Preparation of Rites from his hand, he then noticed the card he'd just drawn: Right Hand of Forbidden One. _Well now, this is getting interesting._

"I activate another Pre-Preparation of Rites!" Nagito declared, allowing him to get Ritual of Destruction and Garandolf to his hand. "Next, I switch Vennu to defense position." allowing the bird to cover its body with its wings. "And I play this monster card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn," Marik said and drew the top card from Steve's deck. "I activate the field spell Rising Air Current!" Marik declared as a blue aura appeared on the battlefield, causing an updraft, an artificial sun appeared as a hologram and a large holographic hawk flew high in the sky overhead. "This spell card increases the attack power of all wind monsters by 500 points, while lower their defense points by 400, but since Soitsu has no defense points. He only benefits."

The monster flexed its muscles as its attack power went all the way up to 3400.

"Soitsu, attack, destroy Vennu!" Marik declared as Soitsu flew forward on his airplane and used the Gust Fan to swat Nagito's bird and rip it apart with a powerful hurricane. "HAHAHA! So much for your ritual monster," Marik said. "Perhaps your next one will be sturdier."

"Maybe it will and maybe it won't," Nagito said. "You won't know until its summoned."

"Well then summon it just so that I can crush it," Marik said. "It's your turn."

"Well I'll certainly try," Nagito said and drew the top card of his deck: another Exodia piece. He had no moves to play this turn. "I end my turn," Nagito said.

Marik laughed. "Not going to make a move? Have you resigned yourself to defeat so soon?"

Nagito didn't comment. He only smiled.

"I will so enjoy wiping that annoying smirk off your face," Marik said and drew the top card from Steve's deck. "I play Vampire Orchis in attack mode!" A tree with vampire fanged lips for flowers on its branches appeared. It had 1700 attack points. "Vampire Orchis, destroy Nagito's face-down monster!"

Vampire Orchis' vines shot out and the vampire fangs bit into and tore apart Nagito's Witch of the Black Forest, activating its special ability and letting Nagito add _another_ Exodia piece from his deck to his hand, but Marik didn't know that part.

"And now," Marik declared, feeling triumphant, "Soitsu! Attack Nagito directly!"

Soitsu charged in and blew Nagito off his feet, causing him to land on its ass and dealing a devastating 3400 points of damage, leaving Nagito with only 600.

"AHAHAHA! How unfortunate for you, Nagito Komaeda," Marik cackled. "Once I'm through with you next turn, I'll be taking your Exodia cards and then I will become the most powerful duelist in this tournament."

"Misfortune?" Nagito said in an interrogative tone only to light up with a smile. "You just said the magic word."

"What are you blathering about?" Marik demanded to know.

Nagito seemed happy to explain. "Whenever I suffer a dose of bad luck, it's always followed by some good luck. Now watch this!" he declared, feeling pretty lucky—though he didn't believe his good luck and bad luck had entirely evened out yet. He was relieved to see the card he drew. "I activate my Ritual Spell: Ritual of Destruction!" Nagito declared and held up a small oddly faced raven monster. "By activating Ritual Raven's special ability, I'm allowed to summon a ritual monster using only it as a tribute. Now, behold my most powerful Ritual Monster in my entire deck! Go, Garlandolf, King of Destruction!" Nagito declared.

The swirling black mass that was Garlandolf's seal appeared and then Garlandolf broke free from the chains encasing him in dark matter.

"And when Garlandolf is summoned to the field," Nagito declared, "He destroys every monster on the field with less defense points than his attack and there are two."

"What? No!" Marik declared.

"Too bad, Marik. You focused so much on attack you didn't consider defense. Now, Garlandolf! Unleash your fury with Destructive Energy Wave!" Nagito declared, pointing decisively at the battlefield, his hair spiking up a little from its usual wavy cowlicks.

A mighty dark wave of energy ripped through the battlefield, destroying Marik's monsters and giving Garlandolf a total of 2700 attack points.

"This duel is over!" Nagito declared. "Garlandolf, attack Marik directly!"

"Not so fast!" Marik declared. "I activate my face-down card: Mirror Wall!"

Garlandolf struck forward and wound up attacking a reflection of itself, though the residual energies smashed through the wall and ended up lowering Marik's life points to 1300.

"Fool!" Marik declared. "Did you forget about my face-down card?"

"Of course not," Nagito said with a smile.

"What?" Marik asked flatly.

"Aw, come on, I'm not that dumb, Marik. I knew you'd spring your trap eventually, but why waste a perfectly good opportunity on the table? At least I got your life points down. I'd say mission accomplished. I knew you wouldn't be defeated that easily. You're a leader of a powerful organization, right? How could someone like me defeat you so easily even with your subordinates deck."

 _I can't tell if he's mocking me or being serious and that's rather unnerving,_ Marik thought. _Still…_ "I would not be looking so cheerful if I were you, Nagito Komaeda," Marik said. "With Garlandolf's attack points so low," They were at 1350 because of Mirror Wall. "This duel is just about over." Marik drew the top card of his deck. "I play Freezing Beast in attack position." A monster made entirely out of wet crystals appeared. It had 1500 attack points. "And I shall use it to attack your weakened Garlandolf with its frozen claws attack."

Freezing Beast lurched forward and destroyed Nagito's monster, bringing his life points down to a mere 450. "It's your turn, Nagito Komaeda," Marik said. "Although I should remind you that Mirror Wall is still in effect. You'd best be careful now."

"Don't worry, I'm always careful," Nagito said with a smile. "I look both ways before crossing the street." He picked the top card off of his deck. He decided to play it. He had to. Every other card in his hand was an Exodia card. "I play Gear Golem the Moving Fortress in defense mode." He declared, as the tanky golem with 2200 defense points appeared on the battlefield. "I end my turn."

"Of course you do," Marik said with a smug smirk. "I draw." He put the top card on Steve's deck in his hand. "First I activate the field spell Umiiruka." The Rising Air Current disappeared and a new spell card took its place as sparkling water surrounded the battlefield. "This new field spell helps out my water monsters in the same way my Rising Air Current helped out wind monsters."

"All right," Nagito said. "It's still not strong enough to defeat Gear Golem though."

"As things stand, sure, but not when I activate the equip-spell card: Steel Shell." Nagito gasped. "Yes that is the expression you should have on your face right now," Marik said. "This spell card raises the monster its equipped to by 400 points and lowers its defense by 200 provided that it is a water monster. And the monster I equip it to is obviously my Freezing Beast."

Thanks to the effects of Umiiruka and the heavy Steel Shell now placed upon its back, Freezing Beast now had 2400 attack points. "Now, my beast, attack!" Marik declared.

Freezing Beast charged forward and attacked Nagito's monster, destroying it and leaving Nagito defenseless. "This is almost too easy. I thought you were trying to win, Nagito Komaeda," Marik taunted.

"I am," Nagito said and drew the top card of his deck. "And I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity, allowing us both to draw until we're holding six cards." Unfortunately for Nagito that was only 3 cards while Marik practically replenished his entire hand. And of those three cards, only one was an Exodia monster.

"I place a monster in defense position," Nagito said and place a card face-down on the field. "That ends my turn."

Marik laughed. "Yes, cower before me! I can't wait to take your Exodia cards from you!" Marik drew the top card of his deck. "I now play the monster card Uminotaurus!" A strange, bull-like creature with a cape on its head that seemed to cover its head entirely except for two strangely placed horns appeared. It also carried an axe that used a clam to substitute for an axe blade and a piece of coral to substitute for an axe pole. "Thanks to this monster card any time an aqua, fish or sea serpent on my side of the field destroys one of your monsters, you still take battle damage. And my Freezing Beast _is_ an Aqua type monster." Marik laughed again. "It's over, Nagito Komaeda! Freezing Beast, attack!"

Nagito sighed. "I activate my trap card," he said with a smug smile.

Marik was floored by what he saw. " _Another_ Skull Dice?"

"What can I say? It's a good trap card and perfect for me," Nagito said. "Now! Go! Skull Dice!"

As before, the dice landed on 2, but it was enough to cut Freezing Beast's attack points in half and have it slam head first into Nagito's Soul Tiger, leaving Marik with only 400 life points, less than Nagito's.

"No matter," Marik said, "Uminotaurus can still attack and it is unaffected by your Skull Dice."

Uminotaurus swung its battle axe down onto Nagito's Soul Tiger and thanks to its special ability, Nagito still lost life points, bringing him down to 350, giving Marik the advantage once more. "No matter, this duel is as good as mine. You have barely any life points left and I still have two very powerful monsters on my side of the field. And even if you managed to play something dangerous, I still have Steve's strongest monster waiting in my hand. It's over for you, Nagito Komaeda."

"You don't pay attention very well, do you?" Nagito asked, holding up his finger by his temple, but not quite touching it. "What did I say earlier? Whenever I suffer misfortune, good fortune is just around the corner."

"So?" Marik barked.

"So this!" Nagito declared and pulled the top card from his deck. _Exactly as predicted._ "It might be a bit overkill," Nagito said, pressing a card into the far right slot of his monster zone, "But there's never a bad time to summon the most powerful monster in all of Duel Monsters!"

Marik was flabbergasted. He knew what Nagito had done and saw the five cards appear on the duel disk. "You can't be serious! Seven turns? SEVEN TURNS?!"

"Oh, hey. I didn't even notice it was my seventh turn. Funny how that works out," Nagito chuckled.

Marik was distraught. Sure, he was using Steve's deck, but how did Nagito summon Exodia in only _seven turns_? "This! Isn't! Happening!"

"Sorry, Marik, but I have a tournament finals to get to," Nagito said as the ten-star pentagram appeared. "If nothing else," he smirked as Exodia emerged, "maybe we'll do for real there. But for now," he pointed at Marik's monsters. "Exodia! Obliterate!" Nagito clenched his fist as the chained monster destroyed Marik's monsters and automatically won Nagito the duel.

Marik quickly composed himself as the hologram projectors ended. "How very amusing," Marik said. "I did think I would be beaten so easily, but it seems if I want your Exodia cards I will have to duel you myself with _my_ deck. You may have defeated me now, but you are a sub-par duelist compared to _me_ , Nagito Komaeda. For I hold a card in my deck so powerful that even the mighty Exodia would feel humbled before it: one of the Egyptian Gods."

"Egyptian Gods," Nagito muttered and then asked, "Are these Egyptian Gods your hope, Marik?"

"My…hope?" Marik asked.

"Yes, your hope," Nagito beamed. "The hope that springs from within your soul and pushes you to succeed even in the face of despair, which I'm sure your feeling after losing."

"Well…" Marik said, pausing to think. "When you put it that way, I suppose my Egyptian God _is_ my hope: my hope that I will defeat Yugi Mutoh, take his Millennium Puzzle, become Pharaoh and rule the world!"

"Yugi, huh? You really think you're qualified to duel someone as talented as him?" Nagito asked, thinking Marik all talk.

"Silence, you fool!" Marik declared. "You are talking to the holder of powerful ancient magic. I could have your mind with a word! Yugi Mutoh is my sworn enemy because he squanders his gift of the Millennium Puzzle, which I will put to great use once I have my hands on it. And you, you lowly worm, will not impede my progress!"

Nagito snickered at first, only for it to escalate into full blown, mad laughter. "Amazing! Simply amazing! I didn't know Yugi had an archenemy in this tournament! This changes _everything_!"

"What are you blathering about now?" Marik asked.

"Marik, I'm the type of guy that loves hope, all forms of it," Nagito said. "For someone like me, there is nothing greater than becoming a stepping stone towards the hope of someone else. And if you're so keen that you can defeat Yugi Mutoh with your hope then it means I have someone else in this tournament worth losing to. Marik, I have an even _greater_ reason to get as far as I can in the finals now: I want to see yours and Yugi's hope clash with my very eyes. What sort of hope will that create? Whose hope is stronger? Ah, the possibilities, they make me shudder with joy just thinking about it."

"You are…a very odd fellow," Marik commented.

"There's nothing odd about hope," Nagito said.

Marik did his best to avoid this pointless line of questioning. "So, if you're so keen on hope does that mean you'd be willing to part with Exodia."

"Of course," Nagito said, arms open wide, only to hold up his index finger above his shoulder and by his face, "But _only_ if you can beat me fair and square. Just because I enjoy being a stepping stone doesn't mean I let myself become a stepping stone to just anybody. But you're so filled with hope, Marik," Nagito said. "I bet I wouldn't stand a chance against you." He began hugging himself. "Oh, these finals are so exciting. I wonder if I might pass out from all the anticipation."

"Yes, the finals are sure to be interesting," Marik said, trying his best to deal with Nagito's strange behavior. "When next we meet, Nagito, be prepared to lose your precious Exodia cards.

"I'm already prepared," Nagito said, "If I wasn't, I never would've entered this tournament. But anyway, that's all six locator cards for me now, including the one I'm about to get from Steve. So, mind handing over Steve's deck so I can procure his most powerful card?"

"But of course," Marik said, handing the deck to Nagito. "In fact, take the whole deck if you'd like. You won't need it or your cards anyway once I'm through with you, Nagito and send you on a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm!"

"The Shadow Realm?" Nagito asked. "That sounds like a very despair inducing place."

"Of course it is," Marik said. "The Shadow Realm is a dark void of misery and woe that all of my enemies are sent once I've beaten them in a duel."

"But…you're a believer of hope, why would you also use despair?"

"Excuse…me?" Trying to talk to Nagito was like trying to decipher alphabet soup with Greek letters.

Nagito thought for a minute only to say, "Oh! I see! You use that despair to spur others with hope to beat you." Nagito chuckled. "I never thought I'd meet someone just like me."

"What? No! I'm nothing like you!"

"Now, now, there's no need to be so modest about it. Spreading hope is a wonderful thing," Nagito said. "I look forward to seeing you in the finals, Marik," Nagito said, pocketing Steve's deck and slipping a card from it into his deck, "I can't _wait_ for our hopeful duel."

Marik quickly cut the feed from Steve than talk to Nagito for one second longer. _That boy is going to give me a migraine,_ Marik thought, only to be approached by Odion. "What is it?" he asked.

"Sir, we have just succeeded in kidnapping Mokuba Kaiba. Shall we move on with the next phase of the plan?"

"Yes!" Marik exclaimed. "Rouse Joey Wheeler and prepare him so that he may be brainwashed by the power of my Millennium Rod!"

"Yes, sir. Also, what of the girl?" Odion asked.

"Our recruit or our captive?" Marik asked.

"The former," Odion said.

"I'm entrusting her to you for now, Odion," Marik said. "She is too good of a pawn to let slip away. Please inform her of all but our most sacred secrets."

"Sir," Odion said, knowing the vast ocean of information that included. "You wish for me to share with her the legacy of the tomb keepers and the legend of the Egyptian Gods?" Did Celeste really warrant so much trust.

Marik fiddled with the Millennium Rod. "I don't fully trust Celestia Ludenburg to be perfectly honest."

"Then why—"

"Because she intrigues me," Marik said. "Competent dueling like hers is not easy to come by. She might be sharp-tongued, but I can always rip that out later. Besides, she seems like she would skulk about to find the information anyway if she had to. I would like her to think I trust her more than I actually do. Besides, there is very little she can do with that knowledge aside from further our own goals and I have great plans for our new member of the Rare Hunters. Make sure she has access to our resources as well to improve her deck. I want her to be an extension of my will the same as you are."

"If those are your orders and your will, Master Marik," Odion said. "I will see it carried out."

"Good, then begone from my sight," Marik said and turned his back on Odion, brooding in the shadow of the dimly lit room. "Fetch me when Joey Wheeler is properly prepped for the power of my Millennium Rod."

"Yes, sir," Odion said and exited.

 _Your reckoning approaches, Pharoah,_ Marik thought. _Not only do I have your precious friends, Joey and Teá, as my prisoners, but I now have a powerful wild card on my side as well. And once I have Nagito Komaeda's Exodia cards, even with Osiris the Sky Dragon in your deck there will be nothing you can do to stop me! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

 **(A/N: Arrogance before the fall much, Marik? Show of hands, did** _ **anyone**_ **see Nagito Vs Marik coming like** _ **this**_ **? And I'm hoping all of you get the Steve the Rare Hunter joke. Not much else to cover in this chapter other than that I liked writing the opening scene from Serenity's perspective, limiting visual descriptions of the scene—making it very easy to write—and even managing to get Serenity and Mikan to start a friendship. Awww!**

 **Anyway, next chapter we cease focusing on one megalomaniac and shift gears towards the other. Junko returns, bitches and she's brought despair for everyone…well okay not everyone…not yet. See you next chapter! And as always, until then, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	22. No Despair for the Determined Part 1

**(A/N: Something tells me the Tvtropes page for this story is going to get affiliated under They Wasted a Perfectly Good Plot/Character given what's about to go down over the next couple of chapters. I'd say more, but it'd give away the my plans. And, like a great magician, I don't reveal my secrets** _ **that**_ **easily. Let's get this show on the road.**

 **This is probably a good time to remind you folks that the GX timeline has been…er…temporally delayed due to the crossover. (15 years instead of 8). Just read and you'll see why I bring it up).**

* * *

After being blinded and gagged by the Rare Hunters, Teá Gardner was carried off inconspicuously to a location that, judging from the salty smell before she went indoors, was by the pier in Domino City. Now she was inside some sort of warehouse where the only light source was the sunlight from an open window so high up on the ceiling she'd have to be a giraffe to reach it.

At first, Teá had huddled up in a corner, feeling helpless and worried about both Joey and Yugi. What was going to happen to them? What was going to happen to her? Those questions ate away at her mind like a caterpillar on a crunchy leaf.

Of course, such questions and misery were only _at first,_ because Teá eventually found herself with a new roommate: Mokuba Kaiba. The rowdy young boy had been thrown into the room and then pounded on the door when the Rare Hunters that brought him slammed the door and walked away. He'd been good company up until now, which, judging from her phone, was well over an hour. Unfortunately, it seemed, even if Yugi _did_ call her to find out where she was, she didn't have cell reception in this dank, cold warehouse.

In front of her, Mokuba continued to flit about the warehouse, trying to find a way out of this mess. Teá remained on the cold stone ground, trying to conserve energy, knowing she'd soon be hungry. The sun would start to set soon, which was around the time dinner would be appropriate.

 _Yugi,_ Teá thought, the spikey haired youth the biggest thing on her mind right now.

However, before Teá could drift into her own thoughts, some of it possibly unrepeatable in front of Mokuba, the two heard the jangling of keys and the sliding of the heavy iron door that imprisoned them in this room. Standing in a dark cloak that was the signature uniform of the Rare Hunters stood none other than Celestia Ludenburg.

"Celeste!" Teá called her name with a sneer. It was her fault Teá ended up in this mess.

"Feeling a bit cozy, Teá?" Celeste asked.

"Who's she?" Mokuba asked. The Rare Hunters that nabbed him were all guys.

"She's a filthy cheater," Teá snapped. "She dueled Joey and then, after she lost, called for her hired muscle and kidnapped us."

"What can I say? I always look out for number one," Celeste said, glancing aside.

"So, what? Have you come here to rub it in?" Mokuba asked, getting riled up. "Don't think you can just taunt us! I might be have your size, but I'm no pushover."

Celeste ignored Mokuba's ranting. "You two want out of here?" she asked, still breaking eye contact.

"Of _course_ we want out of here!" Teá exclaimed. "What kind of question is that?"

Suddenly a big bulky black thing was hurled at Teá and landed over her feet. Mokuba was thrown a similar item as well.

"Very well, put these on and let's go," Celeste said calmly.

"Huh?" Teá was confused.

"Quickly," Celeste said. "They'll realize what I'm up to any second."

"Awesome, you're busting us out of here?" Mokuba asked excitedly.

Celeste gave him an icy stare, urging him to be quiet. Mokuba then silently put on the cloak she'd given him.

"I don't understand," Teá said, "Why are you helping us escape?"

"I guess you could say I've had a change of heart," Celeste smiled sweetly.

"Like I'm gonna buy that," Teá frowned.

"Fine," Celeste said, glancing aside again. She then made eye contact with Teá, fist over her mouth. "Remember how I said before I was merely colluding with the Rare Hunters towards a certain goal? That's all it was, collusion. I have what I want from them, now I'm getting out. Marik probably doesn't even realize how much of a fool he's being played for. I never thought the leader of an organization could be so gullibly trusting after the execution of such a simple plan. Anyway, follow me and try not to talk. We need to move quickly or I can't get you two out of here."

"What about Joey?" Teá asked.

"Unfortunately, rescuing Joey Wheeler is an impossible task unless you would like to just get thrown back into this warehouse after I so kindly let you out. Fear not, for I plan to help in his rescue once I have safely seen you into Yugi's worried arms."

"You're…going to bring us to Yugi?" Teá asked.

"Naturally," Celeste said with a sweet smile. She scratched her cheek, "Kaiba too since I'm rescuing Mokuba as well. Now, are you going to follow me or not?"

Teá didn't like this. She _still_ didn't trust Celeste. However, if her choices were stay here and be left to Marik's mercy or to be brought straight to Yugi and tell him what happened, well she didn't have to think twice about her decision.

Mokuba and Teá followed Celeste out of their cells and down a series of turning hallways. Was Marik hiding in a labyrinth of some kind? Teá wondered.

Only once did Celeste hold her palm out to urge her and Mokuba not to move as she peered down a corridor. Teá wondered why Celeste would possibly have to cease movement since she and Mokuba were cleverly disguised, but she did as she was told. The thought of being brought to Yugi kept her motivated to listen and obey the only form of rescue she had right now.

Celeste eventually got Teá and Mokuba outside, revealing the scene of Domino Pier. She then quickly urged them over to a specific street and urged them to follow her. Celeste then took off into a sprint and ditched her Rare Hunter cloak, prompting Teá and Mokuba to do the same.

"That's it?" Teá asked.

"I scoped out the perimeter earlier," Celeste said. "We should be clear at this point. Call Yugi and let him know to meet us at the fountain in Domino Square."

"He doesn't have a cell phone!" Teá exclaimed.

"That's preposterous, why doesn't he—"

"Long story," Teá said. "Friendless background aside from me."

"Don't worry," Mokuba said, pulling out a two-way radio. "I'll call my big bro. He and Yugi should still be travelling together looking for Joey so we should be able to get them to meet us at the fountain."

* * *

Kaiba and Yugi came to a halt to survey the area after making their way down from the building where they dueled Umbra and Lumis.

"Marik sure enjoys giving us the run around," Kaiba said. "Not only can we still not find Wheeler, but now Mokuba's missing too. When I find Marik, he'll be sorry!"

"Kaiba, I understand your angry, but if we don't act calmly we won't solve anything."

"Says the guy who was running around like a lunatic trying to find his loser friends earlier."

The Pharaoh had no retort for that. He _had_ looked pretty silly in hindsight.

Suddenly, static came on through Kaiba's radio collar, alerting him and Yugi to the noise. "Seto! Big brother, are you there?"

"Mokuba!" Yugi exclaimed, surprised to hear his voice.

Kaiba immediately pressed the button on his collar. "Mokuba, are you okay? What has Marik done to you? Are you hurt?"

"Far from it. I just got rescued and Teá and I are on our way to the fountain in Domino Square. Meet us there."

"Teá's with you?" Yugi exclaimed. "Is she all right?"

"What about Wheeler?" Kaiba asked. He had no personal care for Joey, but he knew Yugi was going to ask sooner or later.

"Sorry, but Joey's still being held captive. We'll explain when we meet up with you guys."

"Got it," Kaiba said. "Yugi and I will head straight for Domino Square." Kaiba said and ended communications. "Looks like we're in luck."

"I wonder how they got rescued," Yugi said.

"That's the least of my concern right now as yours should be. Wheeler's still missing in action, not that I care, and either Marik has a mole or someone's in line for citizenship of the year award. Now let's go. I want to confirm that Mokuba is all right with my own eyes."

"As do I for Teá," Yugi said.

"Then there's not a moment to waste," Kaiba said and took off running with Yugi following close behind.

* * *

Halfway across the city, miles away, a duel was taking place between two average level duelists. Ordinarily this would be nothing of note, but it wasn't the duel that was important, it was the spectators…specifically two of them.

With a bunny hairpin on one side of her head and a bow on the other, Junko Enoshima stood with a bucket of KaibaCorp branded popcorn, watching the action with a completely bored expression on her face. This was her 17th duel…that she had observed. She too was a participant in the Battle City tournament, but despite it being this late in the tournament, she'd yet to participate in a single duel.

Why? Well, she was still uncertain of her skill. So, she was observing the talent of other duelists, if there was any talent to even be had, to properly gauge her own skill.

Standing next to her was her sister, Mukuro Ikusaba. Compared to the relaxed, bubbly blonde next to her, Mukuro was rigid, standing tall like a sentinel and occasionally having kernels from the bottom of the bucket pelted at her unceremoniously by Junko. Mukuro had a duel disk as well, having learned how to play from Junko.

And how did Junko learn to play?

 _Yawn,_ the fashionista thought, _another dull duel it seems._ She walked away before the third turn had even completed. Junko could already see the outcome based on the cards and the skill of each duelist. "Let's go, Mukuro," she said, "There's nothing to be gained from this one."

"Yes, sister," Mukuro said, following Junko away from the area.

The two walked around with Junko complaining to no one. She seemed to just like the sound of her own voice. "Seriously, all that time dueling Pegasus just so I could be a remotely good duelist and I still haven't found a single duel that gives me that isn't predictably boring as shit. We even watched that Mai Valentine chick duel and it was obvious right from the start her opponent stood no chance."

"I still do not understand why you didn't challenge her to a duel," Mukuro said. "Are we not competitors in the tournament? Would her loss have not spread despair?"

Junko turned around and tried to roundhouse kick Mukuro in the face, but her sister blocked it with her wrist. Junko put her leg down and began pelting popcorn at Mukuro…while also eating it. "I told you already, I ain't in this tournament for glory or shit like that. We gotta think of the bigger picture." She dunked the bucket and popcorn that remained, onto Mukuro's head. She turned around and folded her arms. "I still can't believe how easy it was to get into this tournament. Who would've guessed the big, scary Seto Kaiba is a sucker for heartthrob stories about dreams, even when they're coming from Pegasus, who he _hates_."

Mukuro recalled what Junko was talking about. Junko had interned at Industrial Illusions for the past several months. With Pegasus in recovery after being attacked by Bakura, but was being called post-tournament stress, Junko had taken to not only cooking him meals, but also helping with household chores and the like. You know, to get on Pegasus' good side.

She had _also_ dressed as his dead lover on more than one occasion. And now Pegasus thought the world of Junko, like a niece he could spoil rotten. They'd bonded over episodes of Funny Bunny and, of course, Duel Monsters.

Once Junko officially expressed interest in the game, Pegasus decided to teach her how to play. And, like with anything Junko got involved in, her analytical abilities helped her master it quickly. She'd played at least 100 duels against Pegasus. She lost every one of them, but she got closer to victory every time.

"Oh but my dear Kaiba-boy, would you crush the hopes and dreams of two innocent young girls that just want to know what it feels like to be pro-duelists?" Junko asked the air, doing a spot on imitation of what Pegasus had said to Kaiba over the phone to get her and Mukuro into the tournament. "Like I always say," Junko said in her natural voice, "It's not always what you can do, it's who you know. I mean, I even got to keep my Dark Magician Girl cosplay." Oh the naughty, despair-inducing things she planned to do with _that_ to ruin so many lives in the years and months to come.

As Junko began walking again, Mukuro, following close behind, asked, "Do you have any idea who's going to be in the finals?"

"What do you care?" Junko asked. "It's not like I plan for us to be in it. That's not our role this time."

"I-I know," Mukuro stuttered, "But I just…"

Junko sighed and groaned. She whirled around and pulled back on her index finger with her other hand. "Ain't it predictable as shit? It's gonna be Kaiba versus Yugi in the finals," she said irritably, "And if Joey Wheeler doesn't take the bronze, it'll probably be cause Mai Valentine or that Exodia kid I've been hearing about beat him to it." Junko turned around and put her arms up over her head, staring up at the sky, bored. "This whole tournament is meant to fuel Kaiba's ego anyway and I ain't exactly in his bracket yet." A wide smile broke out onto Junko's face. "But I will be soon and when I am, both he _and_ Yugi Mutoh will feel _despair_. Puhuhuhu."

Mukuro said nothing. It was nice to see Junko happy. And at least she was finally taking up a non-violent hobby. Still, Mukuro did want to duel at least once in the tournament. Junko _had_ taught her how to play and the game was _quite_ fun. Even if she was defeated, she at least wanted to duel someone that wasn't her sister.

To Mukuro, Duel Monsters was just another battlefield. She was the commanding officer and the monsters were the soldiers. They followed her unquestionably and the objective was simple: destroy the enemy army. To the simple-minded Mukuro, the game was quite easy to grasp. She didn't understand why Junko constantly told her it was "too complicated for Mukuro to truly understand". Granted, she'd not won a single duel against Junko, but that was to be expected. The game still seemed pretty basic and easy.

Mukuro was so caught up in her thoughts, that she missed the fact that Junko had stopped walking to the point that Junko had to grab her shoulder. Mukuro glanced at the opposite side of the street where Junko was now pointing where a duel was about to commence. On one side of the battlefield stood a young looking kid with brown hair and one stubborn cowlick in a green hoodie. His opponent was not that much older than him. He was blond, wearing a school uniform, a badge indicating him as a Student Council President. However, his face was so ugly that it was like a troll and a nutcracker Eiffel towered a gremlin. It wasn't at all like the rather charming face on the brown-haired boy. There was something a bit cute about its simplicity.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Makoto?" the blond said, his voice sounding like a crow had a brass instrument stuck in its throat. "You've never been able to beat me before and you never will. Every tournament you've won, you've only won because I wasn't there to crush you like the miserable insect you are."

"Crowler," Makoto said with a determinate look. "I might've been scared of you before, but I'm not gonna let you push me around anymore!" he declared while pointing at his opponent. "I managed to defeat Rex Raptor earlier today."

"Please, I'll show you why that was merely a fluke and not a show of skill, assuming it happened at all," Crowler said, putting his hand on his duel disk and hunching over slightly.

Mukuro glanced towards her right, Junko was already pulling out her laptop and pulling up the dueling profiles of both duelists.

"Makoto will show you!" Komaru exclaimed. "When he's beaten your sorry ass, you'll never bully him again!"

"We'll see about that," Crowler said, activating his duel disk. "Because I'll show your brother why he should keep his innocent, naïve nose out of big tournaments like these."

"Ah, so that's Vellian Crowler," Junko suddenly said.

"Vellian who?" Mukuro asked.

"Crowler," Junko said. "He's a reputable tournament winner. He competed in the regionals twice and made the top ten. He's also won several other smaller tournaments. Finally, another noteworthy duelist." With the exception of Mai, the other duelists had been boring.

"What about his opponent?" Mukuro asked.

"Makoto Naegi," Junko said, pulling up the profile. "Winner of only five local tournaments, but he's competed in a lot of others, nothing this big though, not like Crowler. Still, his records for this tournament are…" Junko trailed off as she suddenly broke out into a wide grin. "Well now."

"What? What is it?" Mukuro asked only to have Junko's laptop shoved into her chest.

"Hold that for me, would you?" Junko asked. "I think I might've just found the type of duel I've been looking for."

"Let's Duel!" Crowler and Makoto declared at the same time.

"I'll go first," Crowler said and drew the top card of his deck. "And I play Destroyer Golem in attack mode!" The mighty, knuckleduster wearing golem appeared with 1500 attack points. "My turn is over."

"My turn then," Makoto said and drew the top card of his deck. He showed the card to Crowler and played it in his Monster Zone. "I play Hunter Dragon!" A thin black dragon with a razor sharp jaw appeared. It had orange horns atop its head too and 1700 attack points.

"Hunter Dragon, attack!" Makoto declared, pointing at Destroyer Golem. "Wipe out Destroyer Golem!"

With a swipe of its claws, a ramming of its mouth and a strike of its pointed tail, Hunter Dragon turned Destroyer Golem to rubble, letting Makoto get first blood as he reduced Crowler's LP to 3800.

"My turn's over," Makoto said.

"A minor setback," Crowler said. "I draw." He looked at what he drew. "I play another Destroyer Golem in attack mode."

"You know, the definition of insanity is doing the same thing and expecting different results," Komaru said.

"Who said anything about the same thing?" Crowler asked. "I play Invigoration!" Crowler declared, putting the card in the card reader. "This raises my Golem's attack points by 400 points." Destroyer Golem's attack power became 1900.

"Uh oh," Makoto commented.

"Uh oh indeed," Crowler said with a smile, showing his front teeth, "Now, Destroyer Golem, attack, take out his Hunter Dragon!"

Destroyer Golem let loose a powerful punch and sent Hunter Dragon tumbling to the ground where the creature shattered upon impact with the pavement and Makoto lost life points, tying the game with Crowler at 3800 apiece.

"Ah, memories," Crowler said with a sigh and a smile. "This feels just like the time I beat you during our last duel."

"But last time we dueled, I only had dragons. This time," Makoto said, drawing the top card off his deck and playing a card from his hand, "I've got a new type of monster added to my deck. So say hello to Neo the Magic Swordsman."

The magic swordsman appeared. Its attack power the same as Hunter Dragon's 1700.

"And I'll combine it with Book of Secret Arts!" Makoto declared, activating the equip-spell. "This will raise Neo's attack power to 2000."

Crowler growled, realizing what was coming next.

"Neo!" Makoto declared. "Attack Destroyer Golem, Spell Sword Strike!"

Blade in hand, Neo struck forward, slashing Destroyer Golem twice before waving its hand around and carving a seal into the monster and then shattering it with one more sword slash.

Crowler's life points dropped only to 3700.

"I'm not the little kid you used to bully on the playground, Crowler. I'm a changed man," Makoto said.

"Hmph, you're still very much a boy, Makoto," Crowler said. "Let me show you." He drew the top card off his deck. "I place one monster face-down on the field and one other card face-down onto the field as well. My turn is over."

"Then now it's my turn," Makoto said. He drew the top card off of his deck and looked at his hand. "And I sacrifice Neo the Magic Swordsman to play Genesis Dragon." A scaly red dragon…well…more like a wyvern since it had no forelimbs, appeared. It had 2200 attack points. It growled as it emerged.

"And now, I have Genesis Dragon attack your face-down monster!"

"Not so fast," Crowler stated. "Reveal face-down card: A Feint Plan! This prevents you from attacking any face-down monsters this turn. Too bad, Makoto," Crowler jeered. "Better luck next time."

"It's okay Makoto," Komaru told him. "You've still got plenty of life points. It's anyone's game."

"Not for long he doesn't," Crowler chuckled. "I sacrifice my face-down monster to play Hieracosphinx!" A giant sphinx with a pheasant for a face appeared on the battlefield. It had 2400 attack points. "Hieracosphinx attacks! Destroy Genesis Dragon!"

The two monsters took to the air as they slammed into each other, but Hieracosphinx was bulkier and stronger and slammed Genesis Dragon into the ground, destroying it. Makoto's life points fell to 3600.

"Well, Makoto?" Crowler asked. "Are you about ready to give up? No monster you could play could hope to match the power of Hieracosphinx."

"Don't be so sure," Makoto said. "This duel is far from over. I draw! I place a monster face-down and end my turn," Makoto said.

"Where did all that bravado go?" Crowler asked. "Did you lose your nerve?"

Makoto said nothing.

"Well, whatever. It's my turn," Crowler said. He looked at his hand. _Hmm, kid might be trying to lure me into a trap and I don't have anything in my hand that could prepare me for a sucker punch. I mean, sure, it's Makoto I'm dealing with. But I haven't beaten him time and again without using my head._ "I place a monster face-down on the field as well," Crowler said. "And next, I attack with Hieracosphinx."

Crowler's monster charged forward and smashed Makoto's monster to bits: Golem Dragon.

Crowler laughed. "That's it? Just a puny Golem Dragon? Oh Makoto, the king of bluffs as always."

"It was worth it to see what you would do," Makoto said.

"Huh?" Crowler asked.

"Golem Dragon had 2000 defense points. Most monsters that can be summoned without a sacrifice can't destroy it. So, if I was lucky, I was hoping to shave off a few life points. However, since you didn't play a monster, I'm free to go and take down your Hieracosphinx."

"But…you can't!" Crowler exclaimed.

"I can, nothing in the rules says I can't. Now, watch this!" Makoto exclaimed, drawing the top card from his deck. "I'm calling out my favorite monster. Go, Alexandrite Dragon!"

Makoto's jewel-encrusted 2000 attack point behemoth appeared on the battlefield with a proud roar.

"You must be losing it," Crowler said with an ugly sneer and pointing to his right temple. "Alexandrite Dragon doesn't have enough attack points to fight Hieracosphinx."

"Maybe not," Makoto said and held up two cards. "But with these two magic cards, he's more than capable of shutting your monster down. I activate the equip-spell Dragon Treasure and the field spell Mountain!" Makoto declared.

"Oh no!" Crowler exclaimed, watching as a bunch of mountains appeared on Makoto's side of the field as Alexandrite Dragon flew atop it and roosted with its talons digging into the mountain top. A shiny green jewel also was then magically fused to its body. Its attack points were now 2500.

"Not a bad move," Junko said. "But it's not going to be enough."

"Why do you say that?" Mukuro asked her.

"Just watch."

"Alexandrite Dragon, swoop and attack!" Makoto declared.

From its perch, Alexandrite Dragon slammed into Hieracosphinx and shattered it into rubble. Crowler was blown back by the updraft created by the holograms and his life points fell to 3600.

"That's the end of my turn," Makoto declared resolutely.

"All right, Makoto!" Komaru declared. "You got him reeling. In your face, creep."

"I wouldn't be celebrating if I were you," Crowler said, pointing to his temple.

"I'm one step ahead," Junko said at the same time Crowler did, mimicking him. Why were one-liners so goddamn predictable?

Crowler drew the top card of his deck. "I reveal my face-down monster, Guardian Statue!" The rock monster emerged. It had 800 attack points. "And when Guardian Statue is switched from face-down defense position to face-up attack position, I get to send a monster from your side of the field back to your hand."

"My dragon," Makoto gasped.

"Too bad," Crowler said. "And now you're wide open to attack."

As Makoto's dragon returned to his hand. Guardian Statue picked up its spear and charged forward, hitting Makoto in the chest and knocking him down, causing his life points to fall to 2800.

"I suppose I'll end my turn," Crowler said. "Go ahead, Makoto. Give me your best shot."

"Oh, how devious," Junko said.

"I…do not understand," Mukuro said.

"Guardian Statue can be switched to defense mode once per turn, even the turn its flipped face-up. But Crowler didn't do that."

"Why would he…?"

"He wants Makoto to attack obviously and with Alexandrite Dragon no less," Junko said. "Why do I have to constantly explain these things to you. This is why you suck at Duel Monsters. You have no concept of strategy."

Mukuro just played with her fingers, blushing a little at the despair of Junko's verbal abuse.

"My turn," Makoto said and drew the top card of his deck. "I play Alexandrite Dragon!" He declared. "And though Dragon Treasure may be gone, he's still strong enough to destroy Guardian Statue. Now, attack!"

Alexandrite Dragon smashed into Guardian Statue and destroyed it, bringing Crowler's life points down to 2200, well below Makoto's own.

However, Crowler was practically laughing his balls off. "You fell for it. You did exactly as I thought you'd do."

"Huh?" Makoto asked, confused.

"My turn," Crowler said and drew the top card of his deck. "I activate the spell card Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards as long as I discard two." Crowler performed the stated actions. "And next, I'll take the seven rock monsters in my graveyard, the five you destroyed and the two I just discarded, in order to play the most powerful rock monster in all of duel monsters. Say hello to Megarock Dragon!"

A gigantic dragon-like monster that still counted as a rock-type monster emerged on the battlefield. It had no wings, but it was freaking huge. Its back was covered in spikes and its cranium looked like the spikey end of a Morningstar.

"And thanks to its special ability," Crowler said, balling a fist, "Megarock Dragon gets 700 attack and defense points for every monster I removed from my graveyard when I summoned it."

Makoto and Komaru watched in dismay as Megarock Dragon's attack power climbed up all the way to 4900.

Crowler cackled like mad. "I can't believe you were stupid enough to let me summon such a powerful monster. You walked right into it Makoto and now you'll pay the ultimate penalty, your life points. Megarock Dragon attack, Destroy Alexandrite Dragon. Rock Blast!"

Megarock Dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a torrent of boulders from deep inside its throat, annihilating Alexandrite Dragon with a powerful barrage and hitting Makoto as well, bringing his life points, in one attack all the way down to 100.

Crowler laughed like mad.

"This despair," Junko said, clenching her butt and pulling her fingers towards her palm. "It's the best. Look at that girl's face," she said, referring to Komaru. "She already realized how hopeless this is."

Mukuro then tapped Junko on the shoulder.

"What? What is it?" Junko demanded to know.

Mukuro pointed to Makoto. He'd already stopped gazing at Megarock Dragon with a hopeless expression.

"Well, that's unexpected. He hasn't given up yet. Still, the chance of him winning this are next to impossible. Sure, any number of cards could destroy that behemoth," Junko said. "But one slip up and he's done for. He's no Seto Kaiba and he's certainly no Yugi Mutoh. There's no way he'll pull this out from the jaws of defeat."

"What if he does?" Mukuro asked. There _was_ always that chance.

The only answer Junko gave to Mukuro's question was a wide, toothy grin.

"It's my turn," Makoto said. "And I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

The lights shined down on Megarock Dragon.

"Predictable," Junko said in singsong. Come on, if Makoto was going to actually pull off the next to impossible, he'd have to be more interesting than that. Still, Junko didn't want to walk away from this duel. Makoto's defiance intrigued her, if only so she could see the despair on his face when such defiance was met with inevitable defeat.

"I also play a monster face-down," Makoto said as the hologram appeared. "My turn is over," Makoto said with a sigh.

"How boring," Crowler said.

"My sentiments exactly," Junko said.

"I play Catapult Zone. This Field Spell allows me to send a rock-type monster from my deck to the graveyard if a monster on my side of the field would be destroyed."

"And there's the kicker," Junko said.

"What? What's wrong?" Mukuro asked.

"Crowler's basically boxed Makoto in. Even if Makoto manages to destroy Megarock Dragon with a stronger monster, he can just send a monster to the graveyard to keep it in play and then wipe out Makoto again. Now all Crowler needs is a face-down card to protect Megarock Dragon from being destroyed once by say, a Mirror Force or a Widespread Ruin and it's basically game over."

"I end my turn," Crowler said.

Junko turned her head away, keeping only one eye on the duel. Oh this was painful to watch for how utterly dull it had become. The only reason she was sticking around was to see the pathetically despaired look on Makoto's face when he lost.

"My turn," Makoto said. "And I also play Graceful Charity!" he declared. He drew three cards from the top of his deck and then sent two to the graveyard. He loved this next play of his. "I activate Monster Reborn in order to summon Cosmo Queen from the graveyard!" Makoto declared, bringing the mighty sorceress to the field in defense position.

"Next, I also sacrifice my face-down monster to play Kabuki Dragon in defense mode." The red and yellow and green tufted, elongated dragon appeared.

"And with that," Makoto declared. "I also activate Stamping Destruction, allowing me to destroy your Catapult Zone."

Kabuki Dragon sprung to action and twisting and tearing straight through Crowler's spell card like a drill through solid steel. The residual shockwave caused Crowler to lose 500 life points, bringing his total down to 1700.

"And with that, my turn is over," Makoto said. _My strategy is almost complete and I have just enough turns to pull it off,_ Makoto thought. He looked at the two cards in his hand: One-Shot Wand and Dragon's Mirror. If he was lucky, he'd have just enough time to turn this duel around.

"My turn," Crowler said and drew the top card of his deck. _Hmm, I could play a face-down monster, but Makoto could just destroy it with one of his and I already gave up enough life points just to play my dragon. Best to play it safe for now,_ Crowler thought. _I end my turn._

"My turn then," Makoto said and drew the top card from his deck: Koumori Dragon. _Yes!_ Makoto declared. "I summon Koumori Dragon to the field, in attack mode."

Crowler covered his face, laughing so hard, he was starting to cry. "That thing? Against my Megarock Dragon?"

"No, it's just necessary to play so that I can play this," Makoto said, holding up Dragon's Mirror.

Junko was actually shocked for a moment. _Cunning boy. If he has enough monsters…_

"And now, using the Koumori Dragon on the field with my Serpent Night Dragon and Blackland Fire Dragon in the graveyard, I can summon a mighty dragon unlike anything you've seen before!"

"Hold on just a moment! When did either of those two monsters go to the graveyard?" Crowler demanded to know.

"Isn't it obvious?" Makoto asked. "I sent Serpent Night Dragon to the graveyard with Graceful Charity," he said raising his arm and then he extended it out to the side. "And then I also sent Blackland Fire Dragon to the graveyard when I played Kabuki Dragon."

Junko was now giggling with her hand over her face and her teeth showing from the wide grin she had on her face. The look of despair on Crowler's face was simply priceless.

"Now, I call upon the most powerful triple-fusion in all of Duel Monsters! I summon Blackland Void Dragon!"

An elongated, twisting dragon appeared, black as pitch and with molten orange eyes. Its mouth seemed to be glowing with an orange light. It roared with an unearthly cry as it emerged with 3100 attack points and 2900 defense points.

Crowler laughed nervously only for it to blow into a full-blown cackle. "Your monster might be powerful, but it's not powerful enough to destroy my Megarock Dragon."

"Perhaps not by default, but he has a special ability. For every monster in my graveyard or on the field that originated from my extra deck, Blackland Void Dragon gets 200 more attack points, including itself." The dragon's attack power raised up to 3300. "It also counts all monsters in my extra deck, giving it an extra 200 points for each one. And I have three." Blackland Void Dragon's attack power raised up all the way to 3900. "And thanks to Mountain, it gains another 200 attack points."

Blackland Void Dragon's attack power increased to 4100.

"S-so what? You're still 800 attack points short and last I checked you can't attack this turn anyway."

"That may be true," Makoto said, "But neither can you on your turn. And as an added bonus, as long as Blackland Void Dragon is on the field, neither of us can special summon a monster."

"Not bad," Junko said.

"What?" Mukuro asked.

"There are several ways out of this situation, most of which involving equip spells. Even if Makoto doesn't have the proper card in his hand, he's increased his chances of drawing for it. United We Stand, Mage Power, even a Rush Recklessly combined with another Dragon Treasure could do the job."

"Are you saying Makoto's won?" Mukuro asked.

"I'm saying that it all depends on what Crowler does this turn and what Makoto does next turn," Junko said. "Will he plummet into despair or will he snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. Either way," Junko looked absolutely giddy, drooling a little. "The despair that's going to come from this duel is simply the best. Ooooh, I've got goosebumps!"

"It's…my turn," Crowler said, sweating a little. He did not like that heated look on Makoto's face. The teen had such vigor in his eyes that Crowler felt like anything he could play would be pointless. All he had in his hand right now were useless rock monsters. Should he switch Megarock Dragon to defense mode? Would it matter? No, he had to stick to his guns. He had to win. Makoto was nothing to him. Nothing!

"I," Crowler gulped, "I end my turn," he said, sweating.

"Then it's time for me to end this duel," Makoto said. "And I'm feeling pretty lucky today!" Makoto drew the top card off of his deck, revealing the card he'd been searching through his deck to find since he played Graceful Charity. "I sacrifice Cosmo Queen and Kabuki Dragon to play a monster you've likely never seen before. Say hello to Fog King!"

Junko clenched her nails to her palms. This was the best. This was the absolute best. The despair on Crowler's face was going to be priceless.

A thick wave of fog rolled in, revealing a monster in shiny metal armor and carrying a sword, but it was floating and it had an ethereal, blue foggy cape around its shoulders.

"Fog King is a special kind of monster," Makoto said. "His special ability gives him the combined attack points of the two monsters used to summon him. And since I used Kabuki Dragon and Cosmo Queen, that gives him 5200 attack points."

"This…can't be…my Megarock Dragon, out done by some freak in a suit of armor?"

"And I'm not done," Makoto stated. "I also activate the spell card One-Shot Wand, raising Fog King's attack power by 800 more points."

"6000 attack points?!" Crowler gasped.

"Go! Fog King!" Makoto declared, "Attack Megarock Dragon with Fog Sword Slash!"

A powerful white light consumed the battlefield as Fog King swung down and obliterated Crowler's dragon.

"No, my dragon!" Crowler declared as his dragon began crumbling into pieces around him.

"It's over! Blackland Void Dragon attack!" Makoto shouted. "Wipe out the rest of his life points! Void Gale Blast!"

Blackland Void Dragon reared back its head and unleashed its fury unto Crowler, letting loose a spiral-shaped black blast that consumed his whole body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Crowler screamed as his life points hit zero.

"I think I came a little," Junko squeaked. Crowler's despair was the best. To have reduced his opponent's life points to 100 only to then lose the whole duel. That was in Junko's top 5 of best kinds of despair in Duel Monsters.

"This...this can't be," Crowler said, dropping to his knees and feeling disillusioned. "How? How could a weak rat like you end up defeating me? ME!" Crowler pointed straight at Makoto. "I've always been better than you! I _am_ better than you!"

"Not anymore," Komaru said with gusto. "Now hand over your locator card and your rarest card!"

Crowler just left the cards there and ran away with his face in his sleeve, crying.

"Did you have to be so hard on him, Komaru? He's taking it pretty hard."

"What's wrong with telling a creep to get lost?" Komaru asked. "Besides, he bullied you a lot, didn't he?"

"He was just always proud of his skill. That doesn't mean I held a grudge. I was just feeling confident I could take him because I defeated Rex earlier."

Komaru sighed in frustration as Makoto walked over to the cards Crowler left behind. "Makoto, sometimes you're too nice for your own good. You gotta be a little sterner sometimes. Otherwise people are gonna walk all over you."

"You're not exactly one to talk," Makoto said, bending down to pick up his hard-earned rewards. "You give people second chances all the time."

"I give _people_ second chances," Komaru said. "Not creepazoids, and especially not creepazoids that pick on _my_ big brother."

Makoto laughed a little, feeling reassured to have such a supportive little sister.

Komaru brightened up in an instant. "Still, you're doing really well in this tournament," she said with a smile and upbeat tone. "Three duels and all of them people you could've never to have hoped to have beaten before."

"Hope's got nothing to do with it," Makoto said, pocketing Crowler's locator card and rare card, "I just didn't have the right deck." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "That and I think I'm just lucky."

"No _way_ ," Komaru said, disbelieving her brother's humility, "You've got a way better deck now. Trust me, you're gonna get to the finals, and Sayaka's going to love you and you two will get married and have three beautiful children."

Makoto sighed. Komaru read too many shoujo manga and she was _still_ on this him getting together with Sayaka thing. Makoto liked her fine, but he really wished Komaru would stop pushing it. He wanted to make his own decisions about his love life.

"So, what do you—" Komaru was cut off by her and Makoto hearing loud, slow clapping.

"Bravo boy, bravo."

Komaru and Makoto turned their heads to see Junko standing much closer than she'd been spectating with Mukuro only so far away from her left shoulder.

"I saw the whole duel play out. Excellent work," Junko praised. "That was certainly one for the replay reel."

Makoto looked at Junko with confusion. "Aren't you…?"

"Oh my _gosh_!" Komaru exclaimed, her assertiveness beating Makoto to the punch. "You're Junko Enoshima, the famous fashion model! You're like, _the_ trendsetter for young girls' fashion. I've read all of your articles. Can I get your autograph?"

"Oh why not?" Junko asked. "Mukuro, pen and paper."

Mukuro reached into her coat and handed Junko the appropriate items. Junko signed her name superfluously and in a big font. "Who am I making this out to?"

"My name's Komaru," Komaru said. "This is my brother Makoto by the way."

"Oh I knew that. I pulled up his dueling profile when he was dueling Crowler. I'll say it again, good show." She handed her autograph to Komaru, keeping the pen.

"I am so framing this when I get home," Komaru said.

Junko put the pen in her hair, capped. It was only then that Makoto noticed what was on her left arm. "Junko, you duel?" he asked.

"Oh, ahaha," Junko laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "It's kind of a brand new hobby," she said. She put her hands on her hips. "Gotta do what I can to keep up with all the trends. After all, didn't you like the Dark Magician Girl on the cover of Duel Informer last January?"

"That was you?" Makoto asked, shocked. The cover that month had been less a cover shot and more a pin-up. On top of that, the issue also contained an entire gallery, including a centerfold that left, very little to the imagination. After all…it was Dark Magician Girl. Makoto still had the centerfold hung up in his room. And, well…he felt a wave of shame coming over him now that he was staring the model in the face.

"Guilty as charged, love," Junko said, blowing a kiss at Makoto and winking. Well…at least that softened the blow.

"So, we know who you are and you know who we are," Komaru said. "But who's she?" Komaru asked, looking at Mukuro. "Your bodyguard?"

"Oh, no," Junko chuckled. "This is just my older twin sister Mukuro. Bodyguard. Ha! If I wanted a real bodyguard, I could do way better than this deviant."

"Nice to meet you," Mukuro said, trying to be polite. Junko liked keeping up appearances when it came to public interaction…for the most part. Mukuro did her best to play her part. After all, if suspicion was drawn towards Junko that would be bad.

"You two are sisters?" Makoto asked.

"We are. But forget about her," Junko said, pushing on Makoto's cheek with her hand and making her face her. She put her other hand on his opposite cheek. "And focus on me."

Makoto felt his heartbeat quicken.

"You've got three victories on that belt of yours, this tournament, huh?" she asked rhetorically. She smiled at Makoto. "Well you've got two participants right here looking for a first duel."

"First duel?" Komaru asked. It was awfully late in the tournament to only duel for the first time _now_.

"We got a late start," Junko lied, not that Komaru would know otherwise. She let go of Makoto's face and put her knuckles on her hips. "When you're as popular as me, love, business before pleasure." She slowly glanced back at Makoto. "And after that performance just now, Mukuro and I would like to duel you, Makoto."

"We…do?" Mukuro asked, confused. At no point did she think Junko was going to challenge Makoto up until a few sentences ago.

"We do," Junko said.

"Well, sure, I mean I know I just got finished with a duel, but I'm up for another one," Makoto said with a smile.

Mukuro's heartbeat quickened now. She'd never seen such a bright, innocent looking smile before. It was cute, _really_ cute.

"Splendid," Junko said. "Mukuro, you go first?"

"M-me, sister?"

"Did I stutter?" Junko asked. "If Makoto can't beat you, there's no way I'll duel him," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "But first," Junko said, clapping her hands, "a change in venue. Who wants corn dogs?" Staying and dueling in the same location would've driven the easily bored Junko crazy, not to mention she still craved a bit of food.

"Oh that sounds awesome. Where did you see those for sale?"

"There's a hot dog stand not far from here," Junko said. "Shall we go together?"

"Sounds awesome," Komaru said. "I can't believe I get to hang out with _two_ celebrities in one day."

"Then follow us," Junko said and walked away, Mukuro following close behind. She took a passing glance at Makoto before turning to face Junko's back. It was a silent indication for him not to get too close to her sister. Even if Junko dismissed her status as a bodyguard, Mukuro still stood resolutely behind her like one. But at the same time, she wanted to look at Makoto's face once more. The cute smile had long since faded, but that didn't mean he wasn't appealing to look at too. He was kind of her type too. He had the words "beta male" written all over him and he was shorter than her to boot.

No, best she not think about such unnecessary things. Instead, she briskly followed behind Junko, her attraction gone unnoticed by the highly perceptive Komaru.

"Junko are you sure about this?" Mukuro asked, keeping her voice down so that Makoto and Komaru couldn't hear. Fortunately they were lost in their own conversation. "What makes someone like him so special?"

"It's what _doesn't_ make him special that makes him more interesting," Junko said. "He's completely unremarkable, an F-class stimulus when you consider his background and track record until today. And with my dueling prowess, I'm at least a B-class stimulus compared to S-classes like Yugi and Kaiba."

"So…what is the plan exactly?"

"He's an F-class person with remarkable luck and a penchant for strategy. If someone like that could win the tournament, could you imagine the despair that would result from that?"

"You mean to groom him?" Mukuro asked.

"Oh heavens no, I couldn't stand that," Junko said, grabbing a lock of her hair. "I can barely stand the sight of that dumb face of his."

… _His face isn't dumb looking,_ Mukuro thought, glancing back towards Makoto briefly, _is it?_ She got a good glance at Makoto's face. She had to turn her head away quickly before he noticed she was looking at him. She saw no evidence of this supposed dumbness that Junko saw.

"But, our cards are plenty powerful. So if we lose to him, we can power him up and see how far he goes."

"Ah, so you mean to gauge his ability to continue your algorithm for what you know about the game."

"Now you've got it," Junko said, pointing at Mukuro with her hand shaped like a gun, "Took you long enough."

"What if one of us wins?" Mukuro asked.

"Then I get to see that adorable look of despair on his face that I didn't get to see earlier. He's so proud and determinate when he duels. It's actually kind of cute if it weren't so disgusting."

Mukuro agreed with everything Junko just said…except the disgusting part. Ack! No! Why did she care so much about someone she _just_ met?

"So, no matter what happens even an idiot like you can't screw this up," Junko said.

"I will perform to the best of my ability and use what you taught me to bring despair," Mukuro said like a soldier accepting commands.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear," Junko said. The two were now approaching the hot dog stand. _First food, then despair._ She walked up to the man behind the register and placed her order and gave him cash. _I love it when a plan comes together. Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!_

* * *

 **(A/N: The bitch doth cometh and return. I don't think I've said it yet, so I'll say it: I fucking HATE Junko. I hate Monokuma. I hate her attitude. I hate her despair fetish. And I hate that no matter what you do to her, even if she loses, she wins because of her stupid despair fetish.**

 **And I'm one of those people that still ships Mukuro/Makoto. And if you don't appreciate Mukuro Ikusaba, even if you don't ship her with Makoto, you're dead to me as a Danganronpa fan. If you're a Yu-gi-oh fan that hasn't played the series and only knows it from word of mouth, I don't hold it against you.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be Makoto Vs Mukuro. Will he prevail and be able to defeat Junko and make it to the finals? You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Also, did** _ **anyone**_ **see Celeste's "rescue" coming? Bet that confused a lot of you.**

 **And, since I know I'm going to get questions about it,** _ **yes**_ **that was THE Doctor Vellian Crowler from Yu-gi-oh GX long before the Ancient Gear monsters became a thing. Like I said before, the changes in the timestream make Crowler younger during Battle City than he would be in canon. I originally had a different plan for Makoto to duel the girl that gave Nagito a cab ride, but, well…circumstances led to me changing my mind.**

 **What Could Have Been: Kazusa, who is, in case it wasn't clear, a reincarnation of Fizdis from the two Yu-gi-oh games by which she appears, the character that was** _ **originally**_ **going to be the girl that got the Ultimate Lucky Student draft pick in Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever since the "certain high school girl" was never given a name. Later, after losing to Makoto and feeling disillusioned, Junko would later corrupt her and cause her to…well…I think I'll save the rest of that for when this arc is finished cause I'd be giving away** _ **another**_ **game changer on the level of "I just wrote Genocider Jill out of the plot".**

 **Hope you liked the idea of Crowler dueling Makoto instead. And *pumps fist* YES! Got to get Fog King and Blackland Void Dragon out in the same duel. And now you all know why Makoto wanted Rex's Serpent Night Dragon. It's the third component to Blackland Void Dragon along with Koumori Dragon and Blackland Fire Dragon.**

 **But anyway, next time we'll be able to see just what Mukuro is capable of as a duelist, possibly Junko too if Makoto's luck holds. Or maybe it's skill. Either way, until next time, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	23. No Despair for the Determined Part 2

**(A/N: So a lot of you have been hedging your hopes on the interaction between Junko and Marik. All I can say is this: be careful what you wish for. *cracking sound as evil grin appears* Now then, let's see what fate has in store for our little bundle of hope, shall we?)**

* * *

In spite of her girlish appearance, after finish her food, Junko managed to let out one hearty belch, patting her sternum with the side of her fist. "Ah, nothing says full like the sign of the body being healthy." She jumped to her feet, arms folded. "Right, that's done. You ready to duel, Makoto?"

"I thought I was dueling Mukuro."

"You are, but I'm excited," Junko said, even though she really wasn't. "I want to see that same raw determination you showed Crowler." For a brief moment, Junko's true nature showed through as she said, "Just so I can knock it down."

"Well, I'll show you what I'm made of," Makoto said, "Both of you."

"Sounds good," Junko said, putting her feet up on the outdoor café table, "I'll just be here waiting for my turn."

"Um, are you assuming Mukuro's going to lose?" Makoto asked.

"Not exactly an improbable possibility," Junko said. "Well, unless all of your victories up until now have been a fluke."

"Makoto, get out your deck and show her what you're made of!" Komaru encouraged, getting up from the table. "I'm right here to cheer you on."

"Yeah, thanks Komaru," Makoto said. He and Mukuro cleared proper space from the café next to the stand they got food from. As they prepared to duel, Makoto took note of Mukuro's rigid posture and icy steel eyes.

"You will be defeated mercilessly," Mukuro said to Makoto matter-of-factly.

"Um…are you all right?" Makoto asked her. "You seem a bit…wound up."

"Oh don't mind Mukuro. She's been emotionally stunted since birth. Once she hones in on a target that needs to be destroyed," Junko said making a gun shape with her right hand as she leaned up a little. "There's nothing that will stop her from executing you without hesitation." Junko put her arm back behind her head. "Of course, Mukuro's far more used to fighting wars than duels."

"Wars? Y-you mean like in an MMO or an RTS, right?" Makoto asked, looking a bit rattled by the idea of the alternative.

"Something like that," Junko said with a coy smile. Mukuro looked over to Junko confused. "What? What are you looking at me like that for? Get your head in the game and eliminate your target. You have your orders, soldier."

"Yes, sister." Mukuro said and activated her duel disk.

 _She still seems…incredibly cold and distant. Is she really just an MMO or an RTS player?_ Makoto wondered. _Well, I suppose it doesn't matter too much_. Makoto said as he prepared to draw his hand of five cards. _When it comes to dueling, it doesn't matter rank, status or if you're a soldier for real or by proxy. Only one thing matters and only one thing is necessary._

"Let's Duel!" He and Mukuro declared at the same time as Makoto drew and fanned out his hand in front of him.

"The first attack shall be mine," Mukuro said and drew the top card off her deck with methodical swiftness. She slapped a card onto the reader in attack mode. "I play Wolf Axewielder!"

A howling anthropomorphic wolf appeared, clad in cloth wraps and carrying, well, an axe. It also had a shield in its other hand.

"I also enhance my monster's power with the spell card, Mystical Moon!" Mukuro declared, slamming the spell card into the reader. "This will increase its power by 300 points."

Wolf Axwielder howled as its attack power climbed from its standard 1650 to 1950 and its defense was now 1300. "That ends my first turn."

Makoto nodded. "I draw." He drew the top card off his deck. "I play a monster in defense mode," he declared. "And I'm also playing a card face-down." The hologram appeared. "My turn is over."

"My turn," Mukuro said, quickly drawing the top card of her deck. "And I summon now to the field Pitch-Black Warwolf." Another wolf beast-warrior appeared. It carried an all-black blade with a red tip and had all black fur. It had 1600 attack points and 600 defense points. "I enter my battle phase," Mukuro said stoically. "As a result, Pitch-Black Warwolf's effect activates. During the Battle Phase, my opponent cannot play trap cards."

Komaru gasped. Junko actually smirked. It seemed Mukuro _had_ learned a thing or two from constantly getting her ass kicked.

"And now, I attack with Pitch-Black Warwolf!"

Junko stopped smirking and started frowning. _Maybe not,_ Junko thought.

Makoto's face-down monster was revealed to be Mystical Elf. Sure, leading with the weaker monster to attack was the better idea in most scenarios, but Makoto had already proven his skill. Caution should've been exercised.

Mystical Elf's magical barrier repelled Mukuro's attack, bringing the soldier's life points down to 3600. Komaru wiped her brow in relief. She though Makoto was screwed there for a moment.

"My turn is over," Mukuro said. Junko slapped her forehead and groaned. Mukuro should have switched Wolf Axwielder to defense mode. After all, Makoto's next move was plain as day.

"I sacrifice Mystical Elf to play Des Volstgalph!" Makoto declared. The red and black dragon emerged on the battlefield with a whopping 2200 attack points. "Des Volstgalph, attack!" Makoto declared. "Destroy Pitch-Black Warwolf!" The dragon roared and incinerated Mukuro's monster, reducing her life points to 3000. "Des Volstgalph's special ability activates," Makoto said. "Since it destroyed a monster by battle, you lose 500 more life points." Mukuro's life point counter fell to 2500.

"Wow, I think this is the first time you've started the duel with a considerable lead, Makoto," Komaru said.

"Wow, blatantly tempting fate, much?" Junko asked with a bored tone. "When in the history of forever have you seen a competitive match _not_ bounce around?"

"Um, well, I don't really play competitively so…"

Junko just sighed.

It was Mukuro's turn now. She drew the top card off of her deck. She then glanced towards Junko, her eyes not being met. It was as if Junko had 0 faith in her dueling ability. That only pushed the "try harder" button to Mukuro. She had to live up to Junko's expectations. She couldn't disappoint her little sister. She had to set an example. "I activate the spell card Backup Rider," Mukuro declared, activating the spell card. "This magic card increases the attack power of one monster of my choosing by 1500 points. And with it, I will have Wolf Axwielder destroy your Des Volstgalph."

With 3450 attack points of pure brutality, Wolf Axwielder charged forward.

"Sorry, but I activate my trap card!" Makoto declared. "Go! Spellbinding Circle!"

The magic circle entrapped Mukuro's monster, but Junko didn't seem disappointed. She was now paying attention. Mukuro must've been low on options to spring that trap. After all, she hadn't summoned this turn, which meant…

"Since Wolf Axwielder can no longer fight, I relieve him of duty," Mukuro said, taking the card off the field, "And I summon, in its place, Tenmataitei!" A cavalier clad in iron armor, riding a white horse appeared. It had 2400 attack points. "Next, I play two cards face-down and I end my turn."

Makoto drew the top card of his deck. "I activate the spell card, Dragon Treasure and give it to Des Volstgalph," Makoto said, increasing his monster's attack power by 300 points to 2500. "Now my monster is strong enough to defeat yours. Des Volstgalph, attack!"

"I activate my trap card," Mukuro declared firmly, "Reinforcements!"

"Ah!" Makoto gasped.

"My monster's attack points increase by 500," Mukuro said as Tenmataitei's attack power reached 2900. This means your monster will be destroyed and you will lose life points.

Tenmataitei dodged Des Volstgalph's flame blast and then charged forward and skewered the monster with its spear, bringing Makoto's life points down to 3600 as the monster vanished into shards of light.

"I play a monster face-down," Makoto said, locking gazes with Mukuro. "And end my turn."

"Huh, that's odd," Komaru said.

"What's odd?" Junko asked her.

"Usually Makoto's duels are filled with back and forth and banter, but he and Mukuro are doing this strictly by the books. It's like they're robots."

Junko and Komaru watched Mukuro play Warrior Dai Grepher and use Tenmataitei to attack Makoto's face-down monster, which was Golem Dragon. _Oh good, she's learning pattern recognition,_ Junko thought. "Mukuro's not very talkative to start with," Junko said. "Banter's only good when you've got something to play off of."

"Yeah, but Makoto's not even attempting it."

"Look, if it means I don't have to hear crummy one-liners I'm not complaining. You really want to start hearing the worst soldier puns in existence?"

"Not…really," Komaru said.

"Then shut up," Junko told Komaru in the politest way she humanly could.

"Now," Mukuro said, finally making a hand gesture and extending the fingers in her right, gloved hand towards Makoto, "Warrior Dai Grepher, attack Makoto directly."

Her warrior charged forward and slashed Makoto, knocking him on the ground and bringing his life points down to 1900, giving Mukuro the lead.

"Not bad," Makoto said, getting up. "I actually was hoping you didn't draw another monster card so I wouldn't take life point damage." He smirked. "That or I hoped you'd attack with your weaker monster first like last time."

"I could never make the same mistake twice. A soldier that doesn't learn from their mistakes is as good as dead."

"Learning from mistakes or not, you're not bad, Mukuro. I'm glad I get to duel you today. I know I haven't been acting like it," Makoto said, scratching his cheek, "But I'm really having fun."

"Fun?" Mukuro asked as though the concept was foreign to her.

"Get on with it!" Junko hollered from her seat.

Makoto ignored Junko's request. "Well yeah, I mean, aren't you? It's not every day you get to have such an interesting back and forth match like this and you said it was your first duel of the tournament."

"I see you as nothing more than my enemy," Mukuro said calmly. "We are both the field commanders of our armies. You are my enemy that I must eliminate in this duel, nothing more."

"Enemy?" Makoto asked, confused. "It's just a game." He gave Mukuro an innocent smile. "Dueling is all about having fun."

There it was again, that bright, jubilant smile from earlier. It was so…radiant, so pure. Mukuro gasped and began rubbing her cheeks fiercely with her sleeve when she realized she was blushing.

"I-it's y-your turn," she stuttered.

Makoto nodded and drew the top card of his deck. And then, his competitive stare kicked into overdrive as he gave Mukuro a tough look of determination. "I play Alexandrite Dragon!" Makoto declared as his favorite monster took to the field.

 _So, that's how he plans to get out of this, huh?_ Junko thought, making a mental note for her inevitable duel with the teen.

"And I upgrade it with these two spell cards: the field spell mountain and the spell card Mage Power!"

 _So he does have Mage Power, interesting,_ Junko thought.

With both cards in play, Alexandrite Dragon's attack power climbed all the way up to 3200.

"Alexandrite Dragon, swoop and attack!" Makoto declared. "Destroy Tenmataitei!" The jewel encrusted beast, swooped down from its mountain perch and slammed into Tenmataitei, knocking it off its horse and destroying both horse and rider. Mukuro's life points fell to 1700 from the assault.

"You activated my trap," Mukuro stated. "I activate Attack and Receive. It activates when I take damage of any kind. And since I took battle damage, you take 700 life points of damage."

Makoto's life points fell to 1200, falling behind Mukuro's yet again.

"And now, it is my turn," Mukuro said and drew the top card of her deck. "And I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards." She drew the two cards and looked at them: Lycanthrope and Axe of Despair. _I cannot do anything with either of these for right now. They shall stall in my arsenal for now._ Mukuro looked at the other card in her hand.

"I play G.B Hunter in defense mode!" she declared as a blonde with a laser tonfa and a gray spy suit, wearing a face-mask appeared. "I also now switch Warrior Dai Grepher to defense mode," Mukuro said. "And I end my turn."

"My turn," Makoto said and drew a card. _Hmm,_ he thought, looking at his hand, _I don't know if I can draw Mukuro out with this, but I also need to play safe. My life points can't take much more of a beating than they already have._ "I play a monster in face-down defense postion," Makoto said. "And I'll have Alexandrite Dragon attack Warrior Dai Grepher."

Makoto's monster flew down onto Mukuro's monster and slammed it onto the ground, shredding it apart with its talons like a raptor devouring a freshly killed herbivore.

"It's my turn," Mukuro said and pressed down on her deck a little, believing that would encourage her deck to pop up the card she needed to use the only other cards in her hand, else she was basically screwed. And it appeared luck was on her side as she drew something better than Lycanthrope's designated ritual card. "I play Advanced Ritual Art," Mukuro said. "By sending two normal monsters to the graveyard," she said, holding up two three-star normal monsters. "I can summon any Ritual Monsters with the same number of stars from my hand. And I choose this monster, my Lycanthrope!"

From a pillar of green light, a cybernetically enhanced werewolf emerged. It had 2400 attack points. "And that's not all, I also equip it with this magic card: Axe of Despair!" Mukuro declared.

The fabled axe appeared and Lycanthrope grabbed it eagerly, beefing it with dark energy and raising its power to a whopping 3400.

 _Uh oh,_ Makoto thought, looking a bit frightened.

 _Hmm,_ Mukuro thought, _I could switch my G.B Hunter to attack mode, but I with her low attack power I could wind up putting myself into a corner I can't get out of. Besides, his will do enough damage._

"Lycanthrope, attack!" Mukuro declared. "Take out Alexandrite Dragon!"

With a mighty leap, Makoto watched Lycanthrope take to the air and cut down Alexandrite Dragon with its axe, knocking it off the mountain top and destroying it. Makoto's life points fell to 1000 due to the difference in attack power.

"Lycanthrope's special ability activates," Mukuro said as Lycanthrope jumped down right in front of Makoto. "Whenever it inflicts battle damage, you lose 200 more life points for every normal monster in my graveyard. "And I count four, the two you sent there and the two I did."

Lycanthrope put its cybernetically enhanced palm against Makoto's chest and lifted him off the ground, siphoning energy from Makoto, as he grunted in pain, reducing his life points all the way down to just 200.

Mukuro took one look at Makoto in pain though and gasped in horror. "Lycanthrope, stop!" she declared as though the hologram would react to such a strange voice command. But, her monster obeyed and leapt back to Mukuro's side, leaving Makoto panting, but on his feet. _What the hell was with me just now? Why was I so concerned with his safety? He's just an enemy, a bump in the path for Junko's plan. What does he matter?_

As Makoto panted though, Mukuro simply felt compelled to ask. "Are you all right?"

Makoto got his breathing under control and managed to nod at Mukuro. "That was harsh."

"I-I'm sorry," Mukuro said, tucking her arms in and looking apologetic.

"Why are you sorry, that was an amazing move? Using Advanced Ritual Art to power up your monster's special ability, that was a really good move you made just now."

"R-really?" Mukuro asked. Why wasn't Makoto upset at her for hurting him like that. Wasn't that what he should be doing? Wasn't that the despair-induced thing to do?

 _Ugh, this guy's lack of despair makes me want to gag,_ Junko thought.

"Of course," Makoto said, answering Mukuro's question. "So, are you doing anything else this turn?"

Mukuro shook her head.

"All right then, my turn."

Makoto drew the top card off of his deck and placed it in his hand. "I play Graceful Charity, letting me draw three cards as long as I discard two." Makoto performed the appropriate actions. "And next, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Neo Aqua Madoor from my graveyard." The mighty magician appeared with its whopping 3000 defense points. "And next I'll play Lancer Dragonute in defense mode," Makoto stated. An all green dragon-like warrior, carrying a trident appeared. It was crouched with the trident's pommel in the ground. It had 1800 defense points.

 _What's this guy's angle? He can't just be stalling for time,_ Junko thought. Neo Aqua Madoor didn't have enough defense points to stop Lycanthrope and Makoto had played his new monster face-up, though in defense position. Junko then spotted the hologram of Makoto's _other_ face-down monster. _Ah, I see what he's up to. Clever boy and Mukuro's dumb enough to walk right into it. Well-played, Makoto._

"My turn," Mukuro said and drew the top card of her deck. _If I don't act, he'll summon something very powerful._ "I switch G.B Hunter to attack position!" Mukuro declared. "And now, I have Lycanthrope destroy your Neo Aqua Madoor!" With Axe of Despair in hand, Lycanthrope slayed Makoto's spellcaster, fortunately his life points were safe.

"And now, G.B Hunter, attack Makoto's face-down monster!"

Junko palmed her face again. Mukuro was walking straight into a trap.

Makoto's face-down monster was revealed to be Wall of Illusion. As a result, Mukuro lost 550 life points, bringing her total down to 1150. Worse, thanks to Wall of Illusion's special ability, G.B Hunter returned to Mukuro's hand.

"I'll play my G.B Hunter again," Mukuro said. "This time in defense mode." The monster reappared with its 2000 bulky defense.

"Your turn," she told Makoto.

Makoto nodded and drew the top card of his deck. "I play the spell card Swords of Concealing Light. This spell card switches all monsters you currently have on the field into face-down defense position and since Lycanthrope is getting switched face-down, that means Axe of Despair goes straight to the graveyard."

Mukuro gasped.

"Ooooh," Junko cooed, intrigued by Makoto's strategy. Not many players used Swords of Concealing Light, especially if their deck already contained Swords of Revealing Light like Makoto's did.

"Additionally, until Swords of Concealing Light goes to the graveyard two turns later, you can't switch those monsters back to attack position," Makoto explained. "My turn is over."

Mukuro drew the top card of her deck. Nodding to herself, she said, "I play Diskblade Rider in attack mode." A monster with 1700 attack points with green skin and riding a bike with buzzsaws for wheels appeared. "And I activate its special ability. By banishing my Reinforcements from my graveyard, I can increase its attack power until the end of your turn by 500 points." Diskblade Rider revved up its bike and increased its attack power to 2200. "And I will use my monster to destroy your wall of illusion!" Mukuro declared. Diskblade Rider zoomed forward and crashed straight through Makoto's wall of illusion and then faded into particles before charging through him as a result of Wall of Illusion's special ability.

Junko yawned. Such a boring move. And it would've made more sense to destroy Lancer Dragonute. Mukuro had the trap cards to spare.

"My turn is over," Mukuro said.

"Then it's my turn," Makoto said. "I draw." He took a deep breath when he saw what he drew. _Here comes a gamble,_ he thought. "And I activate the spell card Pot of Greed so that I can draw two cards." He drew the first card and then the second. He looked utterly relieved. "Mukuro, I just want to say, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Mukuro asked reflexively, "For what?"

"Well, this is going to be your only duel in the tournament, so…"

This even caught Junko's attention. _No fuckin' way in hell!_ Her bad girl persona screamed.

"You…drew the cards necessary to win?" Mukuro asked, blinking. Makoto only nodded. Mukuro nodded back. "Well then, take your victory." She stood rigidly in place and drew a thumb across her neck. "I will not back down from your assault."

"Then…here goes!" Makoto exclaimed. "I start by playing Dark Hole, ridding the battlefield of all monsters."

The swirling Vortex appeared overhead and obliterated Mukuro's monsters and Makoto's Lancer Dragonute.

"Okay," Mukuro said. For a moment, she thought Makoto was going to play something really dangerous.

"And next, I play Fairy Dragon!" Makoto declared as a green, rather small dragon appeared. It had no limbs aside from its blue wings and two, adorable pink eyes.

"Is that thing supposed to be a joke?" Junko asked. Seriously, what the hell was with such a pathetic looking monster. Hell, it only had 1100 attack points. It was then that Junko noticed what was on the field. _Wait, 1100?_

"All right, but I still have enough life points…" Mukuro started to say only to see the look on Makoto's face. "No?"

"My Mountain field spell is still in play, so Fairy Dragon gets an extra 200 attack points." The little beast's attack power climbed up to 1300. "Just enough to wipe you out in one direct attack."

Mukuro crossed her arms over her body, readying herself for the impact.

"Fairy Dragon, attack! Wind Dash Assault!"

With a squeak, Fairy Dragon sprung forward and slammed into Mukuro, reducing her life points to 0, but Mukuro didn't budge from the impact. It was as though Fairy Dragon just hit a brick wall.

"T-too cool," Komaru said, regarding the fact that Mukuro wasn't flinching after taking a direct hit from a monster. Granted it was the most adorable direct attack Komaru had ever seen, but still…

"Well then, I've lost," Mukuro said methodically and stepped over to Makoto, plucking two cards from her deck and fetching her locator card out of her pocket. "One Synthesis Spell, Lycanthrope, and one Locator card. They are yours."

"Thanks," Makoto said. He and Mukuro stood in front of each other in silence for a few moments. "So, um, Mukuro, you can afford to be a little looser when you do?"

"Loose..er?" Mukuro asked, confused.

"Well, I mean, you're really methodic and just play by the rules. I know it usually seems unsportsmanlike, but banter and taunting is all part of the game."

"I do not taunt an enemy," Mukuro responded. "It will only anger them and in most cases, why taunt when your actions will speak for you."

"Well, I suppose so, but…"

"Oh enough of this," Junko said, butting in and literally shoving Mukuro aside. "It's my turn!"

Mukuro hit the ground, falling on her arm.

"Wha…hey! What are you doing?" Makoto exclaimed.

"What?" Junko asked, thinking nothing of it. "She lost, it's my turn now," she said all bubbly.

Makoto bent down, keeping eye contact with Junko only long enough to just give her a look of disbelief at her audacity for not commenting on the fact that she pushed her sister completely over and onto the ground. He then gave his attention to Mukuro. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

Mukuro was confused. Whenever she was on the ground, one of three things needed to happen. Back in the Middle East, she needed to stay down until it was okay to stand up. She needed to pull herself to her feet because expecting someone else to help you with minor problems was like expecting them to wipe your ass. And, when Junko put her on the ground, she typically followed things with physical abuse, like driving the heel of her boot into Mukuro's tailbone.

"Oh please," Junko said dismissively, "you don't need to be concerned for her. She can take care of herself." Junko then stepped on Mukuro's back, digging her heel in between her vertebrae. "Isn't that right, Mukuro."

"Nnnnn," Mukuro grunted, the pain mixing with an unexplainable feeling of pleasure from the despair of being stepped on.

"Hey!" Komaru shouted. "How can you treat your sister like that? Makoto and I don't always get along, but I never treat him like that."

Junko pushed on and off Mukuro's back slightly with her foot. "Oh, so you're a social expert on sibling behavior then, Komaru?" she asked.

"W-well n-no, but…"

"I still think it's wrong!" Makoto exclaimed, shoving Junko's foot away from Mukuro's back. "Here, come on, Mukuro," he said and put an arm around her back, taking her by the hand and helping her completely to her feet, letting the arm around her back fall to the side when Mukuro was standing properly upright.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked her.

Mukuro nodded twice, but said nothing.

A pause so awkward permeated through the air that the wind had to blow harder to make up for the fact that there wasn't a convenient cricket around to chirp instead.

Junko then asked with a devilish grin, "How long are you going to hold her hand, Romeo?"

It was only then Makoto noticed that Mukuro's hand was still gently placed atop his with this thumb on the back of her hand. He quickly took his hand away, shaking it out a little. "S-sorry," he apologized. Mukuro withdrew her hand and closed it by her chest, just staring at Makoto, but the look on her face was hard for him to decipher. Was she sad? Angry? Happy? Maybe all three?

"Ugh! What is this, some sort of late night soap opera?" Junko complained. "Shuffle your deck, go stand over there," she pointed farther away from Makoto's currently location, intending to stand where he was standing and have Makoto stand a little further east, "and let's fire this duel up before I puke."

Junko then noticed the strange look Komaru was giving her. "What?" she snapped.

"You're...quite different from the type of person I imagined you to be," Komaru said.

"Most celebs are, love," Junko said with a wink. "I'm not here as Junko Enoshima, Fashionista. I'm here as Junko Enoshima, dueling hobbyist." With a quick spin on her heel, Junko suddenly stood with her back arched and her hand over her face, two fingers and her thumb extended so that Makoto could see only one of her eyes. In a very dull monotone she said to Makoto, "So, are you ready Makoto?"

"Huh? What happened to your voice?"

"Oh, this? I thought it might be more fitting if I acted like a final boss sort of character. I mean, if you consider Mukuro a warm-up anyway."

"I don't recall considering Mukuro a warm-up," Makoto said.

"Oh, is that so? I suppose you just naturally coast through your duels, thinking each one a challenge. That's fine, but you still have 5 locator cards, right? So, in essence, assuming you can win, I would be your last challenge before the finals."

"That's a cool voice impression, Junko. I didn't know you had that kind of talent."

Junko spun around again as her hair became completely straight and one of her eyes were covered up, "Oh I do all sorts of impressions, my dear Komaru," she said, her voice sounding like Maximillian Pegasus, "So, Makoto-boy, are we dueling or what?"

"Do more! Do more!" Komaru exclaimed, finding this exciting.

"I'm not doing this for your amusement," Junko said, returning to her previous pose. "Now, are we dueling?"

"Y-yeah," Makoto stuttered as Junko watched him shuffle his deck.

As Makoto and Junko prepared to get their duel underway, Mukuro became lost in thought of her own predicament. She took her right hand glove off and flexed her fingers. Her hand still felt warm, warmth like she'd never known before. Junko's hands were always ice cold and sometimes a little bit slimy. The men she knew in Fenrir always had coarse, rough hands like they were half-dipped in quick drying cement. But Makoto's hand was gentle and warm like a bird resting in one's hand. She blushed a little. She didn't understand why she kept feeling these warm fuzzy feelings around this generic looking boy in a green hoodie. Did she like him? And if so, why? He was, as Junko put it, completely unremarkable. So why did she have such strange feelings?

Makoto inserted his deck and deployed the hologram projects on his duel disk. "So, are you ready, Makoto?" Junko asked, keeping up her pose and impression. "No, don't answer that. It's a moot point. I'm going to duel whether you're ready or not. And if you thought Mukuro was a challenge, you haven't seen anything yet." She sighed. "Oh to hell with this." She resumed her normal posture and normal speaking voice.

"Let's duel!" She and Makoto declared simultaneously.

"You can go first, love. Make this exciting," Junko told Makoto.

"Okay," Makoto said and drew the top card of his deck. "I play Hunter Dragon in attack mode!" Makoto declared as the skinny orange and black dragon hit the field. "And I also play Dragon Treasure, increasing its attack power by 300 points." The jewel embedded itself in the dragon's stomach as Hunter Dragon now floated with 2000 attack points to its name. "Your move, Junko."

"Quite," Junko said and drew the top card of her deck, twirling it as she placed it in her hand. "I'll play this card, I summon Great Angus!" A burly, beefy, angry pink beast monster appeared. It had 1800 attack points. "Next, I activate the spell card Double Summon to play _another_ Great Angus. That's double the fun." Junko held up a card. "And before you start telling me your monster is stronger, get a load of this. I activate the spell card De-Spell, removing your spell card from play."

 _Uh oh,_ Makoto thought.

"Great Angus, attack!" Junko declared. "Angry Charge!'

Great Angus bellowed and charged straight at Makoto's Hunter dragon, flattening it and reducing Makoto's life points to 3900. As Makoto's monster went to the graveyard, Junko said, "Now for my other monster to attack, directly I might add."

Makoto gulped as he was trampled with over 200 pounds of raw beef. His life points took a hefty hit too, bringing his life points all the way down to 2100.

"Next, I activate the continuous spell, Shard of Greed," Junko declared. "Two turns from now, I can get rid of it and draw two brand new cards." She grinned and covered her lower lip with the cards in her hand. "It's basically my insurance policy. Your turn, Makoto."

Makoto drew the top card of his deck and prepared to play his next monster. "I play Alexandrite Dragon in attack—huh?" He stopped when he realized Junko was saying the sentence at the same time he was. She even mimicked the "huh" part.

"Oh, don't mind me," Junko chuckled with a grin, "I just figured that was your battle strategy since it seems to be your go-to card. You did say it was your favorite while we were eating after all."

"Yeah, but…"

"Am I wrong or am I wrong?" Junko asked.

Makoto sighed. "Yeah, you're right." _Takes all the fun out of it._

"Well, which monster would you like to turn into a slab of beef?" Junko asked, knowing full well they were both the same.

"The one on the left," Makoto pointed. "But not before I play—"

"Your mountain field spell?" Junko asked with a shit-eating grin.

Makoto sighed. "yeah."

He activated the spell card and his dragon perched atop the peak, gazing down onto the battlefield.

"Alexandrite Dragon, swoop and attack!" Makoto declared.

Makoto's dragon tore into Junko's monster with a furious charge, its claws decapitating Great Angus' head and arm with the same strike. Junko's life points fell to 3600.

"Next, I play one card face-down on the field and end my turn," Makoto said.

"Quite," Junko said. She drew the top card of her deck. "I sacrifice Great Angus to play Cyber Tech Alligator!" Junko declared as the green, red armored creature appeared. "And with 2500 attack points, he's more than capable of shutting down your Alexandrite Dragon. Sorry love, but this is war. Cyber Tech Alligator, attack Alexandrite Dragon!"

"Sorry, but you walked right into my trap!" Makoto declared. "I activate Magic Cylinder! This trap card redirects your attack right back at you!"

Two cylinders appeared as Cyber Tech Alligator was sucked into one and then fired back at Junko like a cannonball by the other, knocking her to the ground on her ass. Her life points fell to 1500.

"Junko, are you all right?" Mukuro asked.

"I'm fine," Junko said, looking rather…ecstatic from the fall. "That was the best."

"Are…you sure your okay?" Makoto asked.

"Oh? Me? I'm fine, couldn't be better," Junko stated. "I'm in total despair right now for falling for such an easy trap and you managed to get the lead in one fell swoop. I love it."

"Um…okay," Makoto said, a little creeped out.

"Well, nothing else I can do this turn, I'm afraid, but Cyber Tech Alligator is still in play, so that's good for me. It's your move, Makoto."

"All right, here goes," Makoto said and drew the top card of his deck. "I place one monster face-down onto the field and switch Alexandrite Dragon to defense mode." _Better than taking life point damage,_ Makoto thought.

"My turn," Junko said. "And it's been two turns since I played Shard of Greed," she said as she drew the top card of her deck. "So I'll send it to the graveyard and draw two more." Junko now had four cards in her hand. _Perfect._ "Sorry, love, but I'm about to push you into a corner you'll never escape from. First, I play the well-sought after spell card, Cost Down!" Junko said. "And by discarding one card from my hand, I reduce all the levels of all the monsters in my hand by two. This allows me to play the powerful monster: The End of Anubis!" A purplish demonic hellspawn appeared at Junko's side with 2500 attack points and 0 defense points. "And thanks to its special ability, any spell, trap or monster effect that targets cards in the graveyard or that activates in the graveyard is completely nullified. So if you were hoping to play your Graceful Charity and powerful monster combo, I'm afraid your shit out of luck."

Makoto looked worried.

"YES! That's the look I want to see right now, Makoto! End of Anubis, attack! Destroy Makoto's face-down monster!" Makoto's Golem Dragon was crushed to rubble by the powerful claws of Anubis. It was like slapping an egg into the pavement it was resting on. "And now, Cyber Tech Alligator, destroy Alexandrite Dragon!"

With a swift dash, Cyber Tech Alligator scaled the roost Alexandrite Dragon stood perched upon and then leapt and uppercut the dragon with a slash of its claws, acrobatically landing near Junko as Makoto's dragon went right to the graveyard.

"I-It's okay, Makoto," Komaru said nervously. "Y-you've still got half your life points left."

"But one more attack from either of _my_ monsters and he's about as good as done for," Junko reminded Komaru.

Makoto glumly put his hand atop his deck.

"It's all right, Makoto. Defeat happens to all of us. But before you give up, let me see that delicious look of despair on your face," Junko said with absolute glee.

Give up? Those words were like a foreign language to Makoto. From those words alone, his gaze was changed from glum to determined. "I'm not backing down!" Makoto shouted defiantly, ripping the top card off of his deck. He looked at the card he drew. His eyes shook with surprise, but the good kind of surprise. "You said I couldn't turn this duel around, well feast your eyes on this!" Makoto declared. He played a monster onto the battlefield. "I play Maiden of Macabre in attack mode!" A kabuki looking zombie woman with a scythe appeared, though it counted as a spellcaster type with 0 defense points and 1700 attack points.

"And what exactly is that going to do?" Junko asked.

"This!" Makoto declared, taking the other two cards in his hand. "I activate Mage Power and Book of Secret Arts, granting Maiden of Macabre an extra 1800 attack points!" Maiden of Macabre's attack points surged all the way up to 3500 attack points.

Both Komaru and Mukuro were shocked and impressed by this.

Even Junko was a bit startled, but for different reasons. Makoto refused to sink into despair. Instead, he stuck to his guns and he even managed to bypass her 95% guaranteed victory. _Just what is this guy?_ Junko wondered.

"Maiden of Macabre!" Makoto declared. "Attack The End of Anubus, Macabre Scythe Slash!"

Makoto's monster sprang to action, cutting Junko's monster down and bringing her life points down to 500.

"And now," Makoto said, throwing his arm out wide. "Maiden of Macabre's special effect activates. Every time she destroys a monster, she gains 200 attack points."

Maiden of Macabre's attack power increased further to 3700 points.

"Guh, not bad," Junko said, grunting. She wasn't focused on despair right that second. She was more extremely annoyed that Makoto refused to show it to her. It was like despair constipation. It was like some sort of voodoo anti-despair. "But it's my turn now," Junko said. She drew the top card off of her deck. Ah, there was reassurance at its finest. Her typical, pleased grin appeared back on her face. "That was a good move Makoto. Unfortunately, you've left yourself wide open for a dangerous counterattack. I play Heavy Storm, which will destroy every single spell and trap card you have out on the field."

"N-no!" Makoto stuttered, as his field spell and his two equip spells were annihilated, leaving Maiden of Macabre with only 1900 attack points.

"And now, Cyber Tech Alligator, attack Maiden of Macabre and take out Makoto's life points!"

Junko's monster attack, shredding Makoto's monster and reducing his life points to 1500.

"And that's not all," Junko said, holding up a spell card. "I play Goblin Thief." A pudgy goblin appeared on the battlefield. "This nifty little prank of a spell card lets me steal 500 of your life points for myself."

The goblin ran towards Makoto and swiped at his face, stealing a big 500 and stuffing it into a bag, running back over to gift it to Junko. "Oh, for me, you shouldn't have," Junko said as she took the sack and the goblin disappeared. Junko was bathed in a green light as her life points increased to 1000 and Makoto's fell to the exact same amount.

"Well, Makoto, what are you going to do now?" Junko asked. "You have no monsters on the field and no cards in your hand. And none of your monsters will be able to defeat my Cyber Tech Alligator. Even if you drew Monster Reborn, you would only be able to destroy both of our monsters and I can just play a monster next turn to wipe out your remaining life points."

"Maybe so, but I've got a simpler solution than that," Makoto said and swiped the top card off of his deck, as if he knew instinctively what was laying atop it. "I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

Junko folded her arms and smiled. As predicted, that was literally the only way Makoto could keep this duel going. And she wanted it to keep going. The longer Makoto held on for, if he lost, it would be that much more delicious when she got to taste his despair. Swords of Revealing Light was, after all, nothing short of pure desperation.

"Since that was the only card you had," Junko said. "It's my turn now." She drew the top card off of her deck. "I play Cure Mermaid in attack mode," Junko said playing a blonde mermaid with a red fin tail. "Since you've got me blocked off for three turns, it's your turn now, Makoto."

Makoto drew the top card off of his deck. "I play a monster face-down in defense position."

"Wow, must be a weak one if you won't even bother to attack Cure Mermaid," Junko said. "My turn." She drew the top card off of her deck. "And thanks to Cure Mermaid's special ability, I regain 800 life points." Junko's mermaid blew a heart of water at her and Junko's life points increased back to 1800.

Plays a monster in face-down defense position.

"And I think I'll play this card face-down," Junko said. "Just to keep you guessing." The spell/trap card appeared with a whirr sound effect.

Makoto then drew the top card of his deck. _This should do it!_ "I play Lancer Lindwurm in attack mode!" He declared as an armored, anthropomorphic dragon-like creature appeared. It had 1800 attack points. "Lancer Lindwurm, attack Cure Mermaid!" Makoto declared.

"Not so fast!" Junko declared, "I activate my trap card, Gift of the Mystical Elf! This will restore my life points by 300 points for every monster in play before you destroy my monster." Junko's life points went back up to 3000, only to fall back to 2700 as Lancer Lindwurm impaled Cure Mermaid.

"My turn, love," Junko said. She drew the top card off of her deck. "I think I'll take a page out of your book and summon a dragon of my own. _Luster_ Dragon that is." The crystalline dragon appeared with 1900 attack points to its name, growling as it stood next to Cyber-Tech Alligator. "Well, Makoto, it's been three turns now. Make a move or prepare to be destroyed."

"Gladly," Makoto said and drew the top card off of his deck. It was exactly what he needed. "I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon the regal Cosmo Queen!"

The regal, almighty spellcaster of 2900 attack points appeared on the battlefield with her gorgeous crown and loose-fitting robe. "Cosmo Queen!" Makoto shouted, "Attack Cyber Tech Alligator! Shadow Master Blast!"

Cosmo Queen created an orange ball of energy above her head and sent it flying at Cyber Tech Alligator, practically vaporizing it. Junko's life points fell to 2300.

"Not bad," Junko said. It was her turn now. She drew the top card of her deck. "I'll switch Luster Dragon to defense mode," she said, turning the card sideways. "And play this little number face-down." Another card appeared in Junko's spell/trap zone as Gift of the Mystical Elf had turns ago.

"It's my turn," Makoto said and drew the top card of his deck. "I place a monster face-down in defense position and now, I attack with Cosmo Queen!"

"And right into my trap," Junko declared, revealing her face-down card, "Behold: Dimensional Prison!"

A cage appeared around Makoto's monster, surprising both him and Komaru. It then closed in on Cosmo Queen and made her disappear into the void.

"Thanks to my trap card, your monster's attack wasn't just nullified," Junko explained, "But it gets banished from the game. It doesn't even go to the graveyard. AhahaHA! I love this game sometimes." She chuckled sinisterly with that sickening Cheshire Cat Grin on her face. "And now it's my turn. How lovely. Better hope I don't draw a monster."

Junko drew the top card off of her deck. "Looks like you're in luck for now," Junko said. "Wish I could say the same for your monster. I switch Luster Dragon back to attack mode."

Junko's dragon switched out of its defensive posture.

"Luster Dragon, destroy Makoto's mystery monster! Crystal Scratch Attack!"

Luster dragon darted forward and slammed its claw into Makoto's face-down monster, revealing The Illusionary Gentleman, destroying it.

"Guess that magician won't be around to do the reappearance for his disappearing act. Puhuhu, oh I crack myself up sometimes," Junko chuckled.

Makoto paused as he held his hand over his deck. _Without her The End of Anubis on the field, Monster Reborn is the only thing that can save me right now. I just…really need to draw it. Come on, deck. Don't let me down!_ Makoto ripped the top card off his deck in a flash. "I play the spell card Graceful Charity, letting me draw three cards as long as I discard two."

"Trying to draw Monster Reborn, are we?" Junko asked. It was literally the only thing that could save Makoto now.

"I am," Makoto said. Why deny it?

Makoto drew the top three cards from his deck. Fortunately, one of them was Monster Reborn. And that wasn't all he drew. "I send these two cards to the graveyard," Makoto said. "So that I can activate Monster Reborn!"

"Let me guess, going to bring back my Cyber Tech Alligator," Junko said.

"Not quite," Makoto said and pointed to the sky. "I summon White-Horned Dragon!"

"Well, I suppose that's at least interesting," Junko said as the red, white-horned dragon appeared on the battlefield. "And thanks to its special ability, I can remove up to five spell cards from your graveyard to increase its power by 300 points per card. And I choose Heavy Storm, Cost Down, Double Summon, De-Spell, and Shard of Greed."

"All right!" Komaru cheered, pumping her fist. "Let her have it, Makoto!"

Makoto nodded as White-Horned Dragon finished powering up and its attack power peaked at 3700. "White-Horned Dragon attack!" Makoto declared. "White Drill Blast!"

From the magic of its horn, White-Horned Dragon unleashed a powerful blast that completely eradicated Junko's Luster Dragon, bringing her life points all the way down to 500 again.

"Not bad," Junko said. "Let's see what fate has in store for me." Junko drew the top card of her deck. "Ah, this will do. I play the spell card Hammer Shot, allowing me to destroy the monster on your side of the field with the highest attack. And since you only have one," Junko winked and giggled, "Bye-bye."

The mallet came down and crushed Makoto's dragon, sending it straight to the graveyard.

"This duel is right down to the wire," Junko said with a wide smirk. "No cars in either of our hands, no monsters on the field and only 1000 life points or less for each of us. Doesn't it just fill you with excitement. This duel will be decided by who draws a monster card first and even then it has to be one that can be summoned. You've played so many cards this duel, Makoto," Junko said, "But you've still got about half your deck left and likely about half of them are summonable monsters. So I've just got one question for you: do you feel lucky? Well do you, Makoto?"

"You know," Makoto said as he placed his hand on his deck, giving Junko a fiercely determined look, "I'm actually feeling pretty lucky!"

Makoto nodded as he saw what was in his hand. "I place a monster face-down on the field. That ends my turn."

Junko laughed. "Not going to attack? Must be the most pathetic monster to end all pathetic monsters if you won't attack. You must be in despair right now, like super duper mega ultra despa—"

"Make your move, Junko!" Makoto declared.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, take all the fun out of it," Junko said and drew the top card from her deck. "I play Fossil Tusker." A large, lumbering, large jawed, mammoth like bone creature appeared. "And I attack with my monster!"

Junko's lumbering behemoth charged forward and trampled over Makoto's Magician of Faith, causing Junko to gasp. _Of all the luck in the world…_

"Fossil Tusker's special ability activates," Makoto said, speaking for Junko since she seemed too speechless to do it herself. "I lose 400 life points because it destroyed one of my monsters." His life points fell to 600. "But since Magician of Faith was flipped face-up, I get to bring back a spell card from my graveyard. I think you know which one I want."

"Monster Reborn, right?" Junko asked, trying to keep herself composed, but Makoto could see the twitching snarl on her lips.

"Right," he said, taking it back to his hand. It was his turn, but drawing the top card of his deck was only a formality. "I activate Monster Reborn!" he declared. "And the monster I choose to revive is none other than the monster that can do enough damage to get rid of the rest of your life points. Come forth: Cosmo Queen!"

Once again the regal queen appeared in all her finery. "Cosmo Queen!" Makoto shouted. "Attack Junko's Fossil Tusker! Shadow Master Blast!"

A wide manic grin appeared on Junko's face as the attack came sailing in to destroy her monster. _I lost!_ She declared internally as her life points hit zero.

When the light died down and the holograms vanished, Junko looked…well she was drooling and biting her lower lip. It was hard to say how she was feeling. She was also twitching slightly by her face and fingers.

"I lost," she exhaled, "I did all this research and calculating, but I still lost. I'm in despair right now, like ultra maximum super mega ultra despair." She swooned. It was great. "An F-class stimulus going up against a B-rank deck. It's the best."

Seeing Junko in the state she was, Mukuro decided to be the big sister, for once, and intervene. "Come on," she said, putting a firm hand on Junko's back. "It's time for us to go home."

"NO!" Junko exclaimed sharply, dropping her hands at her sides and tilting her head back slightly, causing not just Mukuro, but also Makoto and Komaru to recoil sharply. She smiled sweetly at Makoto, "Not yet, Puhuhu." Her smile grew unnervingly wider. "I still have to give our helpful participant his prize."

"Um, thanks," Makoto said.

"Oh, please, the thanks are all mine," Junko said with a big huge smile. It was _very_ disconcerting.

 _I think I've seen less frightening smiles on clowns,_ Komaru thought, shivering a little.

"Here you go," Junko said, handing Makoto a locator card and a rare card face-down. "I didn't get to play it this duel, but I hope you'll enjoy your prize."

Makoto gasped at what he saw. "White Night Dragon? I can really have this?"

"You earned it fair and square and a spot in the finals if I'm not mistaken."

Komaru gasped and smiled. "Hey, that's right. You got six locator cards, Makoto. That means you're in the finals!"

"Well, don't let me stop you," Junko said. "I'm out so I've gotta dilly dally shilly shally, know what I'm saying? Maybe we'll see each other again sometimes. Buh-bye!" she then made a swift exit, Mukuro only managing to keep up with her because of her soldier training.

"So what now?" Makoto asked.

"I dunno," Komaru said. "Do they tell you anything about where you're supposed to go?"

Makoto stacked his locator cards together. "Not really."

"Hmmmm, oh, don't these cards look like see through Duel Monster cards?" Komaru asked.

"Huh? Now that you mention it…" Makoto said.

"Try inserting them into the duel disk," Komaru suggested.

Makoto did so, placing the cards one by one into the duel disk, placing the 6th one in the field spell zone. Suddenly an image popped up via the hologram projector and a voice beeped through the duel disk. "Locator cards recognized. Duelist registered: Makoto Naegi. Welcome to the Battle City finals, participant number five."

"Number…five?" Makoto wondered aloud.

"I guess four people beat you to it," Komaru said. "But that's still so awesome. I thought you'd be like at least 10th for sure. Man, today really is your lucky day," she said with a smile.

Makoto laughed nervously and studied the image that popped out of the hologram projector. "Any idea what this is?"

"Hmmm," Komaru said, leaning towards it. "Isn't there something like this way to the east of here."

"Ah, now that you mention it. I heard the Kaiba Corporation was working on a new stadium," Makoto said.

"That's probably it then," Komaru said. "Oh, cool! We're gonna duel at that under construction stadium."

"Uh, that sounds rather unsafe," Makoto said, scratching his cheek. "I'm sure we're just meeting there."

"What _ever_. You're in the finals. This is _awesome_. I'm so calling mom and dad. Oh, yeah, we've got some time, so we should probably go back to the hotel and get a few things, like some spare clothes."

"That sounds like a good plan," Makoto said.

Komaru tapped her fist into her open palm, glancing away and up into the sky. "We should also probably get some dinner before we head out. I know we just ate and all, so maybe we should get something to go that'll stay fresh." Komaru rubbed the back of her head and looked at Makoto with a nervous smile. "I mean, the finals could go way into the wee hours of the night at this rate, way past our usual bedtimes. Good thing tomorrow's a Sunday."

"That…also sounds like a good idea," Makoto said.

Komaru laughed happily. "What would you do without me? Man, I'm psyched, are you?" Her eyes started to sparkle. "Ah, just think, we're gonna get to meet Yugi Mutoh and Seto Kaiba in person. _In person_ , Makoto."

"K-Komaru, I-I know. C-calm down. It…it's still a lot for me to take in." Makoto still couldn't believe he got this far.

"Well, there's no time to waste. Who knows how long we have until eleven other people catch up with us?"

"Yeah," Makoto said. He took a deep breath. "Right, let's get back to the hotel. Uh, no racing please."

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Komaru said. "I'm sure you need time to concentrate on an awesome strategy for the finals. Just walk behind me. I remember the way there."

"Thanks, Komaru," Makoto said.

"Like I said, what would you do without me?"

Makoto just laughed happily.

Following close behind his sister, Makoto thought about the situation he was now in. Not only was he about to throw down in a big league tournament finals, the biggest he'd ever competed in, but he was going to be in those finals with the likes of his heroes, Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutoh, likely even renown duelist Joey Wheeler, possibly even Duelist Kingdom semi-finalist Mai Valentine.

And, above all else, Sayaka would be watching. Not just her, his friends from school, his parents, even the kids who never thought he'd amount to anything. The pressure felt real. It was almost enough to make Makoto collapse on the spot.

"I'm just going to have to try," he said, tensing his fists and rolling his shoulders.

"Thinking aloud?" Komaru asked, glancing back.

"Y-yeah," Makoto said with a nervous smile.

Komaru laughed.

 _Yeah, I'm just gonna try. I don't care if I win the whole thing. I'm going to do my absolute best. I've come this far so there's no reason for me to back down unless I'm actually defeated. Kaiba…Yugi…I'll show you both, I'll show the world exactly what I'm made of!_

* * *

As Makoto and Komaru left the main streets of Domino City to go grab some of their things and grab some food, Junko and Mukuro stood in an alleyway, discussing their next move.

"So, what now?" Mukuro asked. "We've been eliminated."

"All according to plan," Junko said with a smirk. "I got some really good data from dueling that Makoto kid. And I'll continue to get more of it by watching the finals and seeing how he performs."

"That's it? We're just going to spectate?" Mukuro asked. That sounded rather disappointing.

"Of course we're not _just_ going to spectate. First, we've gotta get back home. Our limo should be here soon. Then, we're packing suitcases."

"What for?"

"Because you're going back to the Middle East," Junko said as she let loose the biggest Cheshire cat grin that Mukuro had ever seen. "And I'm coming with you."

* * *

 **(A/N: *nervous laughter* *talking through gritted teeth* Oh, this not going to end well. Try to ignore Junko for now if you can, as hard as that is, we'll be back with her when this arc is completely over. …Mostly. She's set to appear once more time before Battle City ends. In the meantime, we are vastly approaching the end of the pre-finals for Battle City. The next two chapters we go back to focusing on two characters I've been ignoring for quite a while: Gundham and Sonia. It's time to see what our Ultimate Breeder and Ultimate Princess have been up to. And the answer is NOT each other.**

 **To find out where we are headed, as always, from all of me to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	24. Sea Vs Land and the Dark Dimension

**(A/N: Sorry for the delay, but after Makoto Vs Junko I didn't actually have a play-by-play duel ready for several chapters and I only rushed out** _ **that**_ **duel to bring Junko back to the forefront, however briefly, not to mention my good friend Setsubou is a** _ **huge**_ **Mukuro fan (like top-tier waifu material). So, here's the next chapter. And while it's nowhere near as good and juicy as Celeste Vs Joey—let's be honest nothing will live up to that until the finals—it's still going to be a wild ride. But first, some plot. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Despite the zaniness of Battle City going on all around them, Tristan Taylor and Solomon Mutoh had arrived back at the Mutoh Game Shop with bags of groceries and had just finished putting them away. It had taken Tristan completely away from the action. Now he sat on a closed and locked trunk in the shop area with a bottle of water that Yugi's grandpa had graciously given him, feeling mildly depressed that he was missing Joey's big moments.

"Hey, gramps," He said sourly, glancing at the old man as he stood behind the counter. "Next time you need hired help the least you could do is tip me. Why'd you buy groceries so far away from the house?" Tristain asked.

"Well, you see," Solomon said, stroking his beard, "I saw a few other card shops open and thought I might want to reopen the shop for a little bit for anyone looking to reinvent their decks. And, also to check the register. Thieves are among us these days."

"Yeah, yeah," Tristan said, slowly opening the water bottle and taking a well-earned sip.

"Tell you what, I'll give you three booster packs at half-price for a job well-done," Yugi's grandpa said with a smile.

"Make it 75% off and you've got yourself a deal, old man," Tristan said, extending his index finger towards Solomon.

"How touching," A calm, condescending voice said as a new presence made itself known inside the game shop.

Tristan took one look at the tall, young blond teen in a suit with spectacles and blue eyes and thought, _Man, this guy reeks of the same smug aura Kaiba's always totting around him._

"Can I help you?" Solomon asked the newcomer.

The young man tilted his head back as though he was looking down on Yugi's grandpa. "I heard this is where Duelist Kingdom Finalist Joey Wheeler got his start."

Solomon began metaphorically patting himself on the back as he said with a smile, "Well, I don't like to brag, but..."

"I see," the young man stated, glad to have his statement confirmed. He gave Yugi's grandpa a more scrutinized look, as though he were sizing him up. "If you managed to turn a total amateur like that into a grand tournament finalist," the young man chuckled to himself, "Imagine what you might be able to accomplish with a true pro."

Solomon's eyebrows narrowed. "I'm…sorry? Who are you, exactly?"

"My name is Byakuya Togami," Byakuya said calmly.

Tristan spat out his water, getting it all over the hard wood floor. "Byakuya Togami? As in _the_ Byakuya Togami of the Togami Corporation?" Tristan asked.

Byakuya looked at Tristan with an irritable expression. "First of all, next time, a _napkin_. Second, yes," Byakuya said with his usual grace and poise. "That's me."

"Well, what can I do for you, young Togami?" Solomon asked.

Byakuya glanced to the side, but kept the rest of his body facing Yugi's grandpa. "I happen to be in a bit of a tight spot. The tournament is nearing the late afternoon and I've lost down to three locator cards. I've never thought myself lacking in skill in this game, but my technique is completely self-taught." Byakuya put his index and middle finger on his frames and looked insecure at having to admit his own shortcomings. "I scoured the internet high and low for the most powerful cards money could buy. Yet, it has not been enough and I'm down my rare one-of-a-kind card."

"Well, I'm not sure what you hope to find here," Solomon told him.

Byakuya tilted his head back. "Open your stock. I'll purchase anything you're willing to sell. Money is no object. I could buy this whole store, land rights and all, if I felt like it."

Solomon nodded as he stroked his beard. Stiff as he was, Byakuya certainly sounded a bit more reasonable than Kaiba that first time he came here. "Well then, I don't suppose it would be unreasonable for this old timer to teach you a thing or two. How are your trap cards?"

"The essentials," Byakuya stated, "Mirror Force, Negate Attack, Bottomless Trap Hole, Metalmorph, Widespread Ruin, Dust Tornado, and Dimensional Prison."

"I see, those are very powerful trap cards indeed. Your strongest monster?"

"As of now, it's Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju, but if you refer to a monster I can summon on my first turn, that would be Chainsaw Insect followed by Goblin Elite Attack Force."

 _This guy,_ Tristan thought, _I haven't heard of any of those cards._ He looked at Solomon who seemed to be contemplating all of this. _But it looks like grandpa sure has._

"I see," Solomon said. "Then it is not cards you are potentially lacking in." He smiled and held up a finger. "It's heart."

"Heart?" Byakuya asked, sounding rather confused, but no less willing to listen.

"Allow me to explain," Solomon said, turning philosophical, "Duel Monsters is one part skill and another part the duelist's very soul. Anyone can put cards together and make a deck, but to be a true duelist, one must feel the heart of the cards they put into their decks."

And now Byakuya's curiosity was soiled with anger. "Heart of the cards? Spare me you're meaningless philosophical drivel. Will you help me or not?" he demanded to know.

Solomon looked solemn and put his hands on the register in front of his deck. "Well, if that's what you believe, then I'm afraid I can't help you. I taught Yugi and Joey the same things, even when Yugi was a small boy and look where he is now.

"He beat Pegasus," Byakuya stated. There was a pregnant pause in the exchange of words after that sentence. Byakuya just seemed to stare contemplatively at Solomon for a moment, weighing his options. Eventually, he said, "Very well, perhaps I shouldn't dismiss your philosophy so hastily. Tell me more."

"I'd be more than happy to. Please, let's step into the back. I'll get out the old fashioned duel mat and dust off one of my old decks," Solomon said.

"How long do you imagine this will take?" Byakuya asked. "Do keep in mind, I intend to compete in the finals."

"That depends on you," Solomon said.

"Then this will take no time at all," Byakuya said condescendingly. "I'll master your philosophy and then I will show your grandson what his own beliefs look like in the hands of a truly skilled warrior."

 _This is going to be a long series of hours,_ Solomon thought with a sigh and escorted Byakuya into the back of the shop. Tristan followed suit if for no other reason than, after what happened with Kaiba, there was no way he was leaving Yugi's grandpa alone with some rich asshole. Who knew what could happen?

* * *

Although they had decided to travel together after their duel, Gundham and Sonia were, presently, separated. Sonia had decided to window shop—and maybe actually shop—as she and Gundham based by a street full of cute little knickknack shops. On top of the fact that both were hungry and Sonia had bought up a steady supply of sweets and other vendor treats. Gundham had stayed with her for a while, but then began declaring something about the "winds of fate" blowing and took off.

He had wandered quite a ways away from Sonia and towards the Aquarium district. Upon reaching the empty Aquarium, as a show had just ended, he saw a young man, not much older than him, sitting down in the stands. He had a duel disk sitting next to him and he was staring at his deck, likely at the card on the bottom of it.

"So this is where fate has led me, is it?" Gundham asked rhetorically. He recognized the young man sitting in the stands. "Mako Tsunami, world renown ocean duelist otherwise foretold in the scriptures of fate as the Great Denizen of the Deep."

Mako looked up from his card and leaned forward, grabbing hold of a crutch that Gundham could not see until this point. He then noticed the bandages wrapped around Mako's leg and dried blood seeping through it. "You bear a bitter war wound. From what foul menace did you procure such an injury?"

Intrigued by his oddly dressed and…oddly spoken company, Mako tucked away his deck and put on his duel disk—for carrying purposes—and helped himself down the staircase to stand before Gundham, leaving his leg off the ground and leaning on his crutch so as not to put pressure on it. "It was no great white, I can tell you that much. This injury of mine was caused by a pair of scissors."

"Scissors?" Gundham asked. "Didn't your parental unit ever teach you not to run with sharp objects?"

"Twas no accident," Mako said. "A mermaid most foul attacked me for I would not elope with her. Mako Tsunami is far too young to be thinking about such things."

"Ah yes," Gundham grinned, "The females of our species can be quite a handful."

"Indeed," Mako said, and then sighed. "It is truly disappointing. I used to have high hopes for swimming my way to the finals, then I took a pair of scissors to the leg."

Gundham chuckled.

"My doctor suggested I not put myself through any strenuous activity for a few days and only walk when I feel like it." Mako looked dejected. "Honestly though, I think my injury has cost me my spot in the finals. I was actually meditating and mulling over the fact until you showed up my fine friend. What is your name?"

"Gundham," Gundham answered without his usual showboating. "Gundham Tanaka."

"Well, Gundham, it was nice meeting you, but I am afraid I must be off."

"Off? Where are you intending to hobble to in that condition?" Gundham inquired.

"Food. I've been sitting here for quite a while and I am quite famished. Since I am in no condition to fish in my usual way, I will have to resort to land cuisine."

"You can scurry for food in a moment," Gundham said and held up his duel disk. "The whims of fate brought me before you and I shall not leave until I am satisfied."

"Gundham, I can appreciate a hunger for battle, really, but look at me," Mako said calmly. "I am in no condition to duel. If I had to stand, I would not be able to do so for very long."

Gundham wasn't buying it as he laughed his ass off. "BAHAHAHA! Denizen of the Deep, do you truly think yourself so fragile?" Gundham crossed his arms, bending his fingers unnecessary to look as though he were trying to grasp two invisible chalices with them. "I bet you could duel a thousand duels if you felt like it!" Gundham tensed his body as a malicious aura began to emanate from it. "Or perhaps my dark power is simply so foreboding you're too scared to try!"

Mako just looked at Gundham not quite sure what to say. His behavior had gone from odd to simply ridiculous.

Annoyed, Gundham toned it down a bit, folding his arms. "If you have truly given up, then why have you not forked over your locator cards to another, more respectable duelist? Perhaps you still have hope, despite your injury."

Mako reflected for a moment on his mental reflections up until now. Much as he wanted to deny it, Gundham was right. "I do," He said.

"Then why hesitate?" Gundham asked. "Throw yourself at my mercy! Let us duel: sea against land and the dark dimension!"

"Well, you've certainly talked me into it," Mako stated and put his back to the Aquarium stage in case he needed to lean back against it for support. "I accept your challenge."

"Exactly what I wanted to hear, Denizen of the Deep," Gundham said as he and Mako both activated their duel disks.

"Let's Duel!" They declared.

"Since this is as close to my home field advantage as we will get," Mako said. "I shall draw. And I play my Needle Sunfish in attack mode." Out came a monster with a jaw so wide it could double as a bear trap with orange teeth and 1500 attack points, but only 100 defense points. It was also almost _all_ jaw and very little body. If it wasn't for the fins on the side of its body, you couldn't even tell it was a fish. It would just look like a broken open torpedo with teeth.

"And with that, it is your turn, Gundham."

"Very well, Denizen of the Deep. I shall counter your seafaring nemesis with my warrior of the land!" Gundham pulled the top card off his deck and then declared, "I play Ape Fighter in attack mode!" A red furred, burly ape wearing mechanical armor appeared. It had 1900 attack points. "Go, my primate friend! Eliminate Needle Sunfish!" Gundham declared.

With a drawn back arm perfect for pounding such an eyesore of a fish monster, Gundham's monster eliminated the foul ocean beast with a single punch and reduced Mako's life points to 3600.

"My monster's effect activates. When Needle Sunfish is sent to the graveyard, I can target one monster on your side of the field and it permanently loses 500 attack points."

"A clever ploy, too bad Ape Fighter gains 300 points for every monster it destroys in battle, so your monster's effect does little more than curb my boost with interest."

Gundham's monster's attack readjusted itself to 1700.

"Tis your move, Denizen of the Deep. Show me your best effort."

"Indeed, I shall," Mako said and drew the top card of his deck. "Excellent, I hope you're packing a life vest, Gundham, for you're about to find yourself adrift at sea. I activate the field spell, Umi!" Mako activated the magic card, putting it into the side slot of his duel disk, causing the battlefield at his and Gundham's feet to splash up to their shins in holographic water. "Now, all of my aquatic beasts shall gain an extra 200 attack points when summoned to the field. "But first, I activate the continuous spell card, Water Hazard. Now, as long as I don't control a monster, I can special summon one from my hand as long as its level is 4 or lower with a water attribute. And, using its effects, I shall special summon Piercing Moray!" A glittering, bronze, horned eel appeared with fangs sharper than even Needle Sunfish, though much shorter. It had 1500 attack points, which quickly readjusted to 1700 due to the effects of Mako's field spell.

"But that's not all, I shall now normal summon Deepsea Macrotrema." A wiggling, big-eyed eel appeared. It had a mere 600 attack points, which readjusted to 800 thanks to Umi.

"Why play that card? If your intention is to destroy my monster with yours and then attack directly, you leave yourself wide open to attack," Gundham said, looking puzzled.

"That is because these two monsters are quite synergistic with each other. By activating Piercy Moray's effect, I can tribute my Deepsea Macrotrema to boost its attack power by 600 points.

Gundham watched as Mako's bigger fish carnivorously devoured Mako's smaller one as Piercing Moray's horn lit aglow as its attack power surged to 2300.

"And there's more, since Deepsea Macrotrema was sent to the graveyard from the field, all of my water monsters gain an additional 500 attack points for the remainder of the turn."

Gundham gasped, completely taken off-guard by this sudden turn of events. His weakened Ape Warrior stood no chance against such a mighty foe.

Piercing Moray actually grew in size and its eyes started glowing as it reached a whopping 2800 attack points.

"Now my moray, attack Gundham's Ape Fighter!" Mako shouted. Piercing Moray swam forward and attacked, destroying Gundham's Ape Fighter by piercing straight through its body. Gundham's monster was destroyed and his life points fell to 2900.

"Now I place one card face-down onto the field," Mako said, setting a card in his spell/trap zone. "And now that my turn is over, the effects of Deepsea Macrotrema wear off." Piercing Moray's attack power fell back to just 2300. "But thanks to my monster's own effects you are still being hunted by a fearsome predator. Be careful you don't end up lunch. HA HAHAHA!" Mako laughed.

"I shant," Gundham chuckled. "I admit, I was worried for a moment when your monster became so powerful, but since your whiskered bait was but a sacrifice for your true behemoth, it will fall victim to my might. BEHOLD!" Gundham drew the top card of his deck, but he already had a strategy in mind for this turn. "I activate _my_ field spell, Closed Forest. First, it shall rid the battlefield of all this water, drying up the landscape for lush green and little sunlight," Gundham said as Mako's ocean dried up, giving way to gnarled roots and tall trees, cutting off the sun from above sans for a little bit of light peering in from above. Mako's monster's attack power dropped to 2100.

"Take note, Denizen of the Deep," Gundham chuckled. "You're not dealing with the average field spell anymore. My Closed Forest gives all of my beast-type monsters 100 attack points for every monster in my graveyard. Sure, there is only one now," Gundham said, only to smirk as he held up three other cards in his hand. "But what if I do this? I activate the spell card Polymerization! Fusing together my Berfomet with my Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, to create Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!"

Gundham's monster let out its battle cry as it took to the field with 2100 attack points, which quickly increased to 2400 thanks to the effect of closed forest.

"Gah!" Mako growled, only to quickly ground himself. "What am I worried about? Thanks to the rules of Battle City, your monster cannot attack this turn."

"FOOL! Do you think my powers so weak? Allow me to show you how wrong you are!" Gundham cackled with delight. "I activate the spell card, Quick Attack! Now my monster can attack this turn and devour your Piercing Moray like a well-deserved snack! Go, my beast! Strike!" Gundham shouted.

Chimera darted forward and ripped apart Mako's monster, reducing his life points further down to 3300.

"I may be lagging behind in stamina, but I more than make up for it with field presence. It is your move, Denizen of the Deep. Do and try to keep me entertained," Gundham said and chuckled to himself.

"I'll do more than entertain," Mako said, putting his hand on top of his deck, "I'll counterattack so hard, you'll be begging for a life preserver. Here goes!" Mako drew the top card of his deck and placed it in his hand with his other one. "First, I shall use Water Hazard to summon the mighty High Tide Gyojin in attack mode." A powerful, yellow, amphibious creature appeared on Mako's side of the field. It had webbed hands and feet and had 1650 attack points.

"It seems my occult powers have you forgetting yourself, Denizen of the Deep. If our monsters were to clash, yours would be annihilated in the blink of an eye."

"Good thing I don't plan on attacking it," Mako said. "For now I shall summon another Deepsea Macrotrema in attack mode. And next, I shall activate my trap card: Fish Depth Charge!"

A rising current of water sprayed out of the trap card's artwork as Mako's Deepsea Macrotrema rose itself alongside a mechanical looking fish.

"What are you doing?" Gundham demanded to know, looking a bit pale.

"My trap card allows me to destroy any card on the field of my choosing and I select your Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. It may cost me my Macrotrema, but that's exactly what I want!"

"Alchemic Shield, deploy!" Gundham declared, crossing his arms over his body to brace for impact as his Chimera was shot to hell by Mako's trap.

"Not only do I get to draw one card," Mako said as Gundham became damp with the holographic water, "But thanks to my Macrotrema going to the graveyard, my High Tide Gyojin gains attack points." Mako's monster's attack power increased to 2150. "And it looks to me like your wide open," Mako said.

"Not quite," Gundham responded. "You destroyed Chimera, which allows me to activate its special ability." Gundham held his right arm, palm down over the battlefield. "Return to me from the depths of hell, mighty Berfomet!" Gundham declared as the fiend monster appeared crouching and in defense position with its powerful 1800 defense points.

"Sorry, but your monster's defense is not enough to withstand the punishing blow of my monster. High Tide Gyojin, attack! Sink his Berfomet! Tidal Current Call!"

High Tide Gyojin concentrated as a small, concentrated tidal wave surged over the battlefield and crashed into Gundham's monster, destroying it. Fortunately it was in defense position so Gundham took no damage.

With one card in hand apiece, the score stood 3300 to 2900 in Mako's favor.

"What was that you said about field presence?" Mako asked. "Looks to me like you're in the open ocean with neither a raft nor a paddle."

"Looks can be deceiving, Denizen of the Deep," Gundham said, "Do not forget your monster returns to its original attack power now that your turn has concluded."

High Tide Gyojin's power fell back to its original 1650.

"In the vernacular of someone of your caliber, allow me to turn the tide," Gundham said, "I draw!" He swiped the top card off of his deck. He looked at the monster he drew. "I summon Pale Beast to the field, in attack mode!" One of Gundham's more common creatures, the blue-bodied two-faced beast appeared with 1500 attack and 1200 defense. "And thanks to Closed Forest, its attack is far beyond what your amphibious summon can withstand." Pale Beast's attack increased to 1900. "Points for trying, Denizen of the Deep, but while a temporary boost in strength may give a slight edge, it is nothing compared to wildly honed fury! Now, go my beast! Rip out the throat of your adversary and bring me one step closer to victory!" Gundham declared.

Gundham's monster attacked with its jaws and claws and destroyed Mako's monster, reducing Mako's life points to 3050.

"My previous disadvantage is slowly disappearing. Soon, I will have not just the field advantage, but the advantage in life points as well. Make your move, Denizen of the Deep! But be forewarned that I have plenty more surprises in store for you on my next turn."

"We'll just see about that," Mako said. "It's my draw." He drew the top card off of his deck. "I activate Water Hazard once more to summon my Fiend Kraken in defense mode."

The giant squid appeared with its tentacles being used to defend its face.

"But it is but prey for my true terror. Behold, Amphibious Beast!" Mako declared as his Fiend Kraken was removed and his monster was replaced with a terrifying deep sea anthropomorphic fish monster of considerable girth. It had a terrifying 2400 base attack points.

"Do your worst," Gundham declared, "I shall not yield to your brute strength!"

"Then prepare for my worst for I shall give it to you. Amphibious Beast, attack Gundham's monster and reduce his life points."

Mako's monster leapt high into the air and attacked Gundham's Pale Beast, destroying it and reducing Gundham's life points down to 2400.

"One more attack like that and you're fish food," Mako said. "But surely that's not all you are capable of, is it? My monsters are enjoying the thrill of the hunt."

"What a coincidence, so are mine," Gundham said. "I draw. He smirked when he saw what was in his hand."

"I activate the spell card, Card of Demise, letting me draw until I'm holding five cards." Gundham drew four more cards. "I place one monster face-down onto the field and two cards face-down as well."

"I suppose there are limitations to your Closed Forest."

"If that is what you believe, go ahead and attack," Gundham said, "For the darkness shall devour you soon enough."

"I haven't been scared of the dark since the first time I went out to sea and saw the stars above. It's my turn now." Mako drew the top card of his deck. "And to accompany my Amphibious Beast, I play my 7 Colored Fish." The rainbow trout with 1800 attack points appeared. "I hope your monster is holding some powerful defense, because otherwise you're about to fall prey to my mighty ocean beasts. Go, 7 Colored Fish! Destroy Gundham's face-down monster."

"And straight into my trap. GO! Threatening Roar!" Gundham declared, the trap card emerging and letting out a mighty growl towards Mako's monsters.

"That won't stop my current attack," Mako said.

"Perhaps, but I was expecting precisely that," Gundham said as Mako wound up destroying Gundham's face-down monster: Flame Tiger."

"Since you have no cards in your hand," Gundham said. "It's my turn, and I shall activate Flame Tiger's special ability. Since I have no monsters on the field, I can summon it straight from the graveyard. Come to me o might beast, forged in the flames of hell, and rid this battlefield of my enemies!"

Gundham's tiger emerged in attack mode with 2300 attack points.

"Your monster does not have the strength to contend with mine," Mako said.

"Not by itself, no, but that is why I have this face-down card: Horn of the Phantom Beast, raising its attack power by a mighty 800 points." Flame Tiger's attack power surged to 3100.

"But my Tiger will not be stalking the battlefield alone. He shall be accompanied by the ominous Dark Zebra!" A unicorn-horned, evil-looking Zebra appeared with 1800 attack points and 400 defense points. And with the power of closed forest, its power rose to 2300.

"And that's not all," Gundham said. "For my final maneuver, I shall activate the continuous spell card Poison Fangs! Now, whenever a beast monster deals damage to your life points, you shall take an additional 500 points of damage. First, Go! Flame Tiger! Char-broil his Amphibious Beast and rid it from the field!" Gundham declared as his tiger charged forward and slammed into Mako's monster, roasting it with its fire and sending it straight to the graveyard. Mako's life points fell to 2350. "Poison Fangs now activates, hitting you with 500 more life points worth of damage." Gundham's tiger leaped forward and bit Mako, bringing him down to 1850 life points. "And thanks to Horn of the Phantom Beast's secondary effect, I draw one more card." Gundham placed a single, solitary card in his hand.

"And now it is my Zebra's turn. Destroy his 7 Colored Fish and reduce his life points EVEN FURTHER!"

With a neigh, Dark Zebra charged forward and slammed into 7 Colored Fish, bringing Mako's life points down to 1350.

"Once more, Poison Fangs activates," Gundham said. "You take 500 more points of damage."

Gundham's Zebra looked ravenous and crazed as its mouth drooled and it bit Mako in the arm, reducing his life points down to a mere 850.

"This concludes my most triumphant turn," Gundham said. "The tables have vastly turned, would you not agree Denizen of the Deep? You control no summons, are armed with no spells or hexes and have no further fractures of a tome with which to call upon for aid. I'd say this battle is won, wouldn't you agree?"

"I would say this situation looks pretty hopeless," Mako said as his face turned to one of utmost seriousness. "But I've faced true hopelessness before, the feeling of helplessness as the sea itself becomes your adversary. And while I cannot be like Poseidon and cast my mighty trident into your monsters," Mako said and drew the top card of his deck, "I can turn their very power into mere helplessness! I play the sea faring Gora Turtle!" Mako declared as a wimpy little yellow turtle appeared with 1100 attack and 1400 defense. "And its special ability prevents all monsters on the field from attacking if they have 1900 attack points or greater. And because of your Closed Forest providing cover and additional attack for your monsters, they're all too strong to attack."

"Heh…" Gundham chuckled. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Very amusing, Denizen of the Deep. Truly you are deserving of your title as the best ocean duelist in the world. I was not expecting such a clever play. It is simply unfortunate. Well…for you anyway."

"Unfortunate? What's so unfortunate?"

"That I happened to hold the key to your demise as of my last turn," Gundham said. "Behold!" Gundham drew the top card of his deck and placed a monster onto the battlefield. "The swift and nimble Silver Fang!" The wolf appeared on the battlefield and howled to the sky. It had 1200 attack and 800 defense points.

"Ah," Mako gasped.

"I see you've already done the math, my watery adversary, but for the scryers and clairvoyants out there viewing our showdown upon their magic boxes and orbs, allow me to spell out your doom. Silver Fang only has 1200 attack to start with and Closed Forest provides an extra 500 attack points thanks to the monsters in my graveyard." Silver Fang stared down its prey of Gora Turtle. Its 1700 bared down on Gora Turtle's 1100. "The difference in attack values is clear cut and with Poison Fangs on my side of the field, well, I won't even need to bring down the full might of my mighty beasts unto you. Now, go Silver Fang! Wipe out the rest of Mako's life points and end this duel!" Gundham declared.

Silver Fang howled loud and proud as it charged forward to strike Gora Turtle down. With its mighty jaws, Silver Fang picked up its prey in its mouth and bit down, destroying it with one powerful bite. As a result, Mako's life points fell to 250.

"Poison Fangs now activates," Gundham said. "And thus this duel is over!" he declared.

Silver Fang turned its attention to Mako now, howling once more, its fangs bared with harmful poison as it made to make one fatal bite.

"To be brought down by a mere wolf cub," Mako said, eyes trembling.

"Indeed, the hunter has become the hunted! Well…at least from your point of view," Gundham said. "But for me, I AM AT THE TOP OF THIS FOOD CHAIN!"

Silver Fang bit down and dropped Mako's life points to a valueless 0.

Mako sighed and leaned against the wall of the aquarium dome for support. "Your monsters are impressive, Gundham. To think that I would not only lose the field advantage, but to be outdone, but such splendid monsters."

"The power of the ocean is indeed something to be feared, my fishy friend," Gundham said, smirking, only to hold out his bandaged left arm and grasp it, "But the power of the wild is not to be underestimated either and _that_ was your fatal mistake!"

"Indeed, my friend," Mako said. "Indeed." He picked up his crutch from the ground and hobbled over to Gundham. "Here," he said. "My locator cards."

"I only wagered two, why are you giving me four?" Gundham asked.

"Truth be told, my next duel was going to be make it or break it for me. This injury of mine, as dreadful as it is for me to say, has cost me my spot in the finals. I thought if I could obtain six locator cards by winning one more duel, I would have the courage to go forward, but I cannot be reckless." Mako looked at his leg. "My leg needs proper healing." He leaned on his crutch and offered Gundham his hand. "Gundham, my new friend, I shall look forward to seeing your efforts in the finals. Please, take my locator cards, perhaps you know of someone who may need them."

"Then I shall carry your fair share of fate," Gundham said, swiping Mako's cards with his bandaged arm. He grasped Mako's hand firmly with his free hand. "And I shall show you my dark powers in a land beyond your wildest nightmare."

"I look forward to it," Mako said. "Ah, and but of course, your spoils of war. Take them and be kind to them." He handed Gundham Fortress Whale and Fortress Whale's Oath."

Gundham took them and pocketed them. "Your generosity knows no bounds, Denizen of the Deep." He was smiling as he said, arms folded. "You will have to take me fishing some time. I fear I lack experience with aquatic wildlife. Catching some specimens for my collection will be most helpful."

"Collection, Gundham?" Mako asked confused as Gundham's hamsters suddenly made themselves known, gathering together on Gundham's shoulders. Mako laughed, but not in mockery. "Ah, I did not take you for a pet owner, Gundham."

"Heh, I happen to hold many secrets, Denizen of the Deep. Now then, I must be off." Gundham turned to the side, but not before striking one last overzealous pose. "Be on the lookout in the finals and keep track of my exploits for I, GUNDHAM TANAKA, am the man that shall rule this world!" Gundham then took off in a ninja-like sprint, vanishing like the wind.

Mako sighed and began to hobble away, with no intention of catching up to the oddly-dressed and oddly behaved duelist. _I may have lost this tournament, but I have no regrets._ Mako took out his Legendary Fisherman card. _As long as I have my pride and my courage, I shall continue to move down the path I have set for myself. Kaiba, I appreciate the opportunity to participate in one of your tournaments, but sadly this is where my ferry comes to an end._

Mako exited the aquarium. _But next time, I will return more skilled than ever so that no land or even sky based duelist will be able to match the might of Mako Tsunami!_

* * *

 **(A/N: And thus ends the battle between land and sea, with Gundham victorious and proceeding to the finals…and with two extra locator cards to boot. Next time we continue following Gundham and Sonia as the latter will find herself facing down an unexpected adversary. And until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	25. Battle of the Maidens!

**(A/N: I just want to apologize regarding the time it took for the last chapter to come out. I forgot my own rule regarding how the anime only allowed one field spell out at a time, but every game I've played recently allows both players to have a single field spell, which required a bit more thought put into Gundham and Mako's duel and probably left it feeling a bit anti-climactic. Hopefully this duel will prove far more interesting to you all. Enjoy! Let's see who Sonia's mystery opponent is).**

* * *

After buying up her snack allotment, Sonia began looking all over for her travel buddy, quickly becoming lost and confused once more. The low rising, medieval like stone buildings of Novoselic were much easier to navigate through than the high rising Skyscrapers of Domino City. On top of that, Novoselic's royal castle always served as a reassuring navigation point that could be seen from anywhere in the entire country. While the Kaiba Corp building could be used as a substitute, many other tall buildings got in the way of the 5 foot something princess.

Not to mention, it was Gundham she was looking for among a sea of people. He could be anywhere. "Oh, I knew I should've kept a closer eye on him," Sonia thought aloud. "If only I could tap into the dark energies of the nether realm like he can, then I could seek out his life force. Or if I had the powers of Stargazer the Light Bringer from Magic Magician Twilight Symphony I could simply seek out his aura or teleport straight to his location with the power of friendship. At this rate, I most surely will never find him." Sonia slapped her cheeks twice. "No, get ahold of yourself, Sonia. That's not how a princess behaves." With a deep breath, Sonia Nevermind was back to her usual, calm self. Quickly, she spotted the first person that looked approachable and walked up to them to see if they'd seen her friend.

"Excuse me," she said, walking up to a young blonde woman wearing a purple leather jacket and shorts, with a white corset. "Might I ask for a moment of your time?"

"I don't suppose why not," the young woman said. "How can I help you, young lady?"

"I'm looking for a friend mine," Sonia said. "He's taller than I am with two different colored eyes, bandages all along his left arm, he's wearing a purple scarf, a ratty long coat, an earring and he has a pale, chiseled face.

The woman she spoke to seemed to be stifling laughter at the image Sonia had placed in her head. "Honey, if I saw someone like that, I'm pretty sure I'd remember it. I'll keep an eye out though. Is he your boyfriend?"

Sonia blushed. She turned her head to the side and began fanning herself with her hand. "O-oh, n-n-no, G-Gundham is just a friend, a classmate. I mean, he's quite handsome and bodes fearsome dark powers that I find most to my liking, b-but w-we have not even been sent on the traditional Makango hunt yet. We cannot elope or become one."

Sonia's conversation partner had no idea what the hell Sonia meant by Makango, but one thing did stick out to her. "So, his name's Gundham, huh? Like, I said, hon, I'll keep an eye out. Heck, I'm not terribly busy. Maybe if I walk with you for a little while, I might find the young man I'm looking for." The woman extended her hand to Sonia. "I'm Mai by the way, Mai Valentine. And you, hon?"

"Ah, Sonia Nevermind," Sonia said, awkwardly taking Mai's hand to shake. "Princess of Novoselic. I'm also Hope's Peak Academy's Ultimate Princess."

"Foreign royalty, huh?" Mai said, a small smile creeping upon her lips. "And from that prestigious school no less. I guess looks really can be deceiving. I know a guy who went there actually. Haven't seen him in ages. He went to my middle school when I was not that much younger than you are now. Weird guy, but he had a good heart."

Sonia's eyes brightened up. "Oh, so he's an alumni? Do you have a picture?"

"Ha!" Mai scoffed. "No, we weren't _that_ close, dear. But he loved to wrestle. Guy always looked like he could take a car apart with his bare hands by suplexing it. Ah, memories. So, shall we get to looking for your friend?"

"Sure, but might I ask who you are looking for, Mai? Perhaps I might spot him myself."

"You're a real doll, Sonia," Mai said. "His name's Joey Wheeler. He's a doofus, but he's a good kid. A year younger than you, actually." Mai held up her five locator cards. "I've got five locator cards and I'm hoping to take my last one from him so I can rub it in his face."

"Would it not be more fitting to duel him in the finals?" Sonia asked.

Mai looked at her curiously.

"I just had a similar situation with a friend of mine. We dueled and tied and we agreed to let the superior between us be decided by fate," Sonia stated seriously.

Mai's small smile widened a little.

This did not go unnoticed by Sonia. "Mai?"

"Sonia, dear, how many locator cards do you have?"

"Me? Four, why do you ask?"

"Good, then dueling you won't be a waste of time," Mai said, suddenly chucking her deck into her duel disk. "Let's duel, princess. Give me your best shot."

"What? Right now? What about our friends?"

"Plans change, dear. I'll keep an eye out for your friend, but you just reminded me something about mine. Joey and Yugi both want me to make it to the finals. And I plan on getting there. So let's duel, princess." Mai activated her duel disk and pointed at Sonia, "Give me your best shot."

With an excited, drawn in breath, Sonia declared, "Miss Valentine, it would be my honor to duel you." Quickly, Sonia activated her own duel disk and drew her hand, staring down Mai and the two started to draw a bit of a crowd.

"Then let's get the fun started," Mai said in an amused tone.

"Let's Duel!" They both declared.

"Since I was ready to go first, I'll make the first move," Mai said and drew the top card of her deck. "I play Harpie Lady in attack mode!" She declared as the pale-skinned winged beast appeared on her field with an echoing cry. "And next I'll play the spell card Elegant Egotist!" Mai declared. "This lets me summon more Harpie Lady Sisters to the field!" Mai declared as three more Harpie monsters appeared, all of them wearing golden armor and crowding around Mai's original Harpie like a quartet of siblings. "That's all I'm going to do this turn, princess. Make your move."

"I shall," Sonia said and drew the top card of her deck, examining her hand. _Oh dear, I don't have my usual combo to play. Neither Graceful Charity or Darklord Superbia currently rests in my hand._ She grabbed a harp-playing monster, _I'll just have to make do with what I have._

"I place one monster face-down and end my turn," Sonia declared as the hologram of her monster in defense position appeared.

"My turn then," Mai said and grabbed the top card of her deck, "Draw!" She placed the card in her hand, now holding 5 cards. She chuckled to herself. "I play Rose Whip to give my Harpie Lady an extra 300 attack points." Mai said as the aforementioned card appeared in the claws of her Harpie. "Now, go my Harpie, destroy her face-down monster!"

Harpie Lady attacked, revealing Spirit of the Harp and her attack was reflected by the spirit's barrier of light, produced by its music. Mai gasped.

"Looks like this simple strategy worked," Sonia said. "And now you lose life points."

Mai growled as her life points fell to 3600.

"Not bad, but I've got plenty of fight left to go and I'll start by switching my Harpie Lady Sisters to defense mode."

 _A wise call,_ Sonia thought. _Since they did not attack this turn and have more defense points than attack points, Mai puts no risk to herself by swapping their battle positions. This is bad, I need a strategy and fast._

"My turn," Sonia said, "I draw." Sonia drew the top card of her deck and smiled when she saw what it was. _Excellent!_ "By using the effect of the monster in my hand, I can tribute only a single fairy-type monster like spirit of the harp in order to summon the all powerful Darklord Desire!" Sonia's monster took to the field with its almighty 3000 attack points and brought much shock and surprise to the audience.

"Darklord Desire, attack Harpie Lady now! Darklord's Darkness Destroyer!"

Darklord Desire unleashed a burst of dark energy from in between its hands, destroying Harpie Lady and eradicating it from the field, reducing Mai's life points all the way down to 2200.

"And that's just a taste of the Darklord's power," Sonia declared, extending her arm out towards Mai. "For now I activate Darklord Desire's special ability, by reducing its attack power by 1000 points, it can destroy any single monster on the field and I choose, Harpie Lady Sister's."

"Oh no," Mai gulped.

"Go! Darklord Desire, use your might and destroy Harpie Lady Sisters!" Sonia declared.

A beam of dark energy fell from the sky and eradicated Mai's monster, clearing her side of the field completely.

"Now, I place one card face-down and end my turn," Sonia stated.

And yet, despite now being at a huge disadvantage, Mai didn't seem to be worried. "Not bad, hon," she said with a smile. "I can see those four locator cards are not just for show. "I'll have to step it up." She drew the top card of her deck. "If Duelist Kingdom taught me anything, it was that one should never rely on just the sky to get the job done. Feast your eyes on this, the field spell Amazoness Village!" Mai activated her field spell as lush grass and wooden huts appeared around her and Sonia. "While this is on the field, all Amazoness monsters gain an extra 200 attack points and when they're destroyed, once per turn, I can summon another Amazoness monster straight from my deck. And I have the perfect monster to show just how powerful this card can be. I start by summoning the mighty Amazoness Paladin!"

A white robed and hooded blonde amazoness appeared with her sword embedded in the ground. She had 1700 attack points. "And thanks to her special ability, her attack power increases for every amazoness monster on the field, including herself." Amazoness Paladin's attack power increased to 1800. "And thanks to Amazoness Village, she gains an extra two hundred attack points."

"Now she's strong enough to match Darklord Desire in brute strength," Sonia said.

"Glad you're paying attention. Now, go my Paladin, attack Darklord Desire!"

Pulling her sword out of the ground, Amazoness Paladin attacked Darklord Desire. The two met in honorable combat, the gauntlets on the back of Desire's arms blocking the initial strike. With a fearsome scowl, Amazoness Paladin pushed back against her counterattacker and then pivoted and sliced at the neck, cutting her opponent for a deep, mortal wound.

With the last of his strength, Darklord Desire floored Amazoness Paladin with a blast of dark energy from one palm. As both monsters fell to the ground, they exploded into shards of light, defeated.

Mai smirked. "Since an Amazoness monster on my side of the field was destroyed, I can summon another one from my deck. Say hello to Amazoness Swords Woman!"

A busty, redheaded sword wielding amazoness appeared with 1500 attack points and 1600 defense points. "And because she was summoned in the middle of my battle phase, I can use my monster to attack you directly. Go! Amazoness Swords Woman, attack!"

Sonia was slashed twice by Amazoness Swords Woman's swords and stumbled back, clutching her stomach. Her life points fell to 2300, almost even with Mai's.

"Ahahaha," Mai laughed. "Pretty neat trick, right hon? Don't feel bad though. You _are_ up against a pro duelist. What's this, your first real duel tournament? It would make sense if it was."

Sonia let go of her stomach and stood tall. "Mai, I will not back down just because I've lost my advantage. I draw!" Sonia declared and drew the top card of her deck. "From my hand, I activate the Field Spell the Sanctuary In the Sky!" Sonia declared. "And since my field spell is now active, yours is destroyed." A great magnificent stone castle rose up from the ground behind Sonia as Amazoness Village disappeared.

"My village," Mai said as Amazoness Sword Master's attack points were reduced down to 1500.

"And next I shall summon Zeradias, the Herald of Heaven!" Sonia declared as a powerful monster with 2100 attack points, green wings and carrying a sword appeared.

"And now, Zeradias, attack. Destroy Amazoness Swords Woman! Herald's sword attack!"

Zeradias flew in and overpowered Mai's swords woman, but Mai didn't seem bothered by this loss.

"I activate Amazoness Swords Woman's special ability," Mai declared, palm facing outward, arm outstretched. "And thanks to her, you take all of the damage I would've from this battle."

"No I don't," Sonia said. "Sanctuary in the Sky prevents me from taking any battle damage that involves a Fairy-type monster and thanks to Zeradias, I am safe."

"Ah," Mai said with a smile, arms folded, "Impressive. Guess I underestimated you." She cocked her head to the side. "I suppose I'll have to dispose of that monster of yours and your castle." Mai drew the top card of her deck. "And I'll do it all in one fell swoop. First, I summon the magnificent Harpie Queen!" A green haired harpie with 1900 attack and 1200 defense appeared. "And that's not all. I'm also activating Harpie's Feather Duster. So say goodbye to your facedown card and your Sanctuary."

"I anticipated that," Sonia declared. "Reveal the face-down card Magic Jammer!" Sonia declared. "By discarding one card from my hand, your spell card is negated."

Mai watched as her Harpie sprouted feather dusting wings only for Sonia's trap to activate and destroy them with an electrical force.

"Heh, I had a feeling you might try something like that, which is why I played Feather Duster first," Mai said. "I activate the spell card Cyber Shield!" Harpie Queen was given a suit of armor covering its chest. "This raises my monster's attack by 500 points." Harpie Queen's attack power increased to 2400. "Now it's more powerful than Zeradias."

"Oh no," Sonia gasped.

"Go! Harpy Queen, destroy Zeradias the Herald of Heaven!"

With a proud screech, Harpie Queen darted forward, engaging Zeradias in battle, but she missed. Zeradias counterattacked by drawing his sword, but the attack was offset by Harpie Queen's talons and then she struck him across the face with her nails and destroyed him.

"Thanks to Sanctuary in the Sky, I take no battle damage from this battle," Sonia said. "My life points are safe."

"For now they are, but next turn when I summon a monster," Mai said, holding up the two cards in her hand. "They won't be. Next, I place one card face-down," Mai said as the hologram of the face-down appeared. "My turn is over."

 _Mai is truly a skilled duelist,_ Sonia thought. _Have all of my victories been strings of luck until now? Am I just a one-trick princess? I knew the Darklord cards were powerful, but am I doomed to fail without them?_ Sonia looked nervous.

"Starting to regret challenging me?" Mai asked.

Sonia kept her composure. "Not in the slightest, I draw," she said, drawing the top card of her deck."I special summon Archlord Krysta from my hand. Since there are exactly four Fairy-type monsters in my graveyard, three that you destroyed and one I sent there with Magic Jammer, I can bring her to the field without any sort of tributes." An armored, albino fairy with orange wings appeared looking majestic in stark contrast to Sonia's other monsters. "And thanks to her I can add one fairy-type monster from my graveyard to my hand. And since I have not used up my normal summon this turn, please welcome back to the field Zeradias, the Herald of Heaven!"

Mai sneered. Sonia had completely turned the duel around in one swift move.

"Now go, Krysta, destroy Harpie Queen."

Mai went from sneering to smirking, watching as Krysta dived forward only for a wall of prismatic crystals to shoot up from the ground.

"What is this?" Sonia asked.

"You activated my trap card," Mai chuckled. "Mirror Wall. Whenever a monster attacks me, my trap activates, cutting its attack power in half."

Sonia gasped. "Oh no, Krysta."

"Go, Harpie Queen! Counterattack!"

With a proud screech, Harpie Queen flew over the Mirror Wall and attacked Archlord Krysta by bringing its talons into the fairy's face, crunching the helmet with its powerful claw.

"Sanctuary in the Sky is still in effect so I do not lose life points," Sonia stated.

"Perhaps, but like I said, I've still got a monster waiting in the wings to utterly lay waste to them on my turn."

"Then I shall place one card face-down and end my turn," Sonia declared, slapping the card into the appropriate zone.

"My turn," Mai said and drew the top card of her deck. "I summon Cyber Harpie in attack position," Mai declared as her monster took to the field. It had 1800 attack and 1300 defense. "I hope you're ready to lose," Mai declared. "Harpie Queen, destroy Zeradias, the Herald of Heaven."

Sonia's monster was destroyed by the powerful strike of Harpie Queen, but she took no battle damage thanks to the effect of Sanctuary in the Sky.

"And now to put this duel well into my favor," Mai declared. "Go, Cyber Harpie, attack Sonia directly!"

"I activate my face-down card," Sonia declared, wiping her hand up like she was pulling the card up with invisible strings, "Celestial Transformation. This spell card lets me summon a monster from my hand as long as that monster is a fairy-type. It loses half of its attack power, but it is destroyed at the end of this turn. And I pick Radiant Jeral!" A green, floating thing that looked like some sort of sentinel appeared. Sonia had summoned it in defense mode and it had 2000 defense points, blocking Mai's attack.

"Ugh," Mai grunted as her life points ticked down to 2000.

"Will you do anything else this turn, Mai?" Sonia asked.

"No," Mai said. "My turn's over." She smirked. "But that means your monster is destroyed. Points for style, but now you're defenseless."

"I can afford to be," Sonia said. "Thanks to Raidant Jeral's effect when its destroyed outside of battle while Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field, I gain 1000 life points." Sonia's life points spiked up to 3300.

"Pretty good move then, I'd say," Mai said. "Still, you need a monster if you want to survive an encounter with my Harpie's next turn. What do you plan to do, hon?"

 _That's a good question,_ Sonia thought, looking at her hand. It contained Monster Reborn and Cestus of Dagla and Maha Vailo, the card she won in her first duel in Battle City. But none of these would help her turn the duel around. With Mirror Wall on the field, Sonia couldn't attack without serious backlash and even if she drew an equip card to power up Maha Vailo, she was a spellcaster, not a Fairy, so if something bad happened, Sonia's life points would actually be in Jeopardy. Sonia took a deep breath. _I know one thing I won't do: give up._ "I draw!" Sonia declared and drew the top card from her deck. "I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards!" Sonia declared and drew her two cards. _C-can this be?_ She gave Mai a fierce look of determination. "I begin by activating the spell card, Soul Release!" This allows me to remove up to 5 cards in either graveyard and remove them from the game.

Mai quickly placed her hand on the graveyard.

"I have no intention of removing your cards, Mai," Sonia told her.

"Huh?"

"I remove from my graveyard, Zeradias the Herald of Heaven, Archlord Krysta, Spirit of the Harp, Darklord Amdusc, and Magic Jammer from my graveyard." Sonia looked fired up as her monsters were removed from her graveyard. "And this allows me to activate the spell card Different Dimension Fusion! By paying 2000 life points, I can summon as many of my monsters removed from the game as possible. You can too, but you have none. So please welcome back to the field, Zeradias, the Herald of Heaven, Archlord Krysta, Spirit of the Harp and Darklord Amdusc."

Sonia's monsters appeared, including the one she sent to the graveyard with Magic Jammer: Darklord Amdusc. It was a giant purple unicorn with majestic purple wings and a long, flowing mane. It had 1800 attack points and 2800 defense points. All of her monsters were summoned in defense mode. Sonia's life points then fell all the way to 1300.

"So you put up a defensive wall," Mai said. "Big Deal, aside from Amudusc, I can pick them apart one by one."

"They're not staying," Sonia said with a fierce expression, confusing Mai.

"For now I tribute both Archlord Krysta and Zeradias the Herald of Heaven in order to summon my most powerful monster. I summon Darklord Morningstar!"

From above a shadow cast itself from above as a dark, foreboding presence emerged from the pillar of darkness casting itself on the ground. A figure emerged with pale skin and white hair, its legs coated by black leather boots on either side of a silky white robe covering its lower body. Black battle armor covered its chest as its piercing red eyes glowed over the tribal markings lining its cheeks. Its wings were too numerous to count correctly and a long, black blade was held in its hand. This terrifying behemoth had 11 stars to its level and 3000 attack AND defense points.

"What…is that thing?" Mai wondered allowed.

"The most powerful monster in my deck," Sonia said. "The almighty Darklord Morningstar. And since I summoned him by tributing two monsters and you have two monsters with special abilities on your side of the field, I can summon two more Darklord Monsters from my deck. So say hello to these monsters!" Sonia declared. "I special summon Darklord Ixchel!" A female, evil-looking fairy with healthy skin and four, large black wings appeared. It had 2500 attack points and 2900 defense. Sonia had summoned it in defense mode. "And Darklord Zerato!" A massive, red-clad dark lord with demonic looking red wings appeared. It was carrying a curved, serrated saber on the back end of the blade. Its skin was blue and it had glowing yellow eyes. It had 2800 attack and 2300 defense points. Sonia had summoned him in attack mode.

"Your reckoning is at hand, Mai," Sonia stated. "Darklord Zerato has a special ability. By discarding 1 dark-attribute monster from my hand, I can destroy every monster you control. Fortunately, I do not have one this turn. But your turns are numbered. Because of Mirror Wall, I shall not attack this turn, but next turn, your reckoning is at hand."

Mai felt backed into a corner. Here she was facing down Sonia's army of darkness. Four powerful creatures of the nether realm threatened to wipe her out. Mai never thought she'd ever been in a tougher situation before. _Is this what you feel like, Joey, Yugi?_ She wondered. _Is this how you fight every duel? With your back to the wall and feeling as though you have no way out?_

Mai's hand hovered shakily over her duel disc. _The only way I'd be able to take out Darklord Morningstar at this rate would be with my Harpie's Pet Dragon, but to summon it, I would have to tribute the two Harpie monsters on my field. And I don't have a monster that can shut down it and Zerato on the same turn. It's hopeless!_

As Mai clenched her eyes shut in anger and frustration, Joey suddenly appeared in her mind. His eyes were covered by his hair, but he appeared for a brief moment. _Joey?_

Mai's head and heart thumped. Joey's image appeared again, differently this time. He had his back half turned to her, smiling at her and giving her a thumb's up.

Mai smiled. _Yeah, you wouldn't give up in this situation, would you, Joey? Not you,_ Mai gave the battlefield her toughest look. _And not Yugi either._ "It's my draw, princess. And I'm not going down without a fight! Here goes!" Mai drew the top card off of her deck. She gasped when she saw what she had in her hand. _It's a risky move, but it might just pay off!_ "I activate the spell card Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards, as long as I discard two." _I have to draw precisely what I need, or else…_ Joey appeared in Mai's head again. _Joey! I hope your luck has rubbed off on me you big doofus!_ "HAAAAA!" Mai screamed as if letting out a loud kiai would let her change her fate.

Was it coincidence? Was it the strength of her yell? Or was it her faith in her friend? It didn't matter, the results were the same.

"I activate Monster Reborn!" Mai shouted after discarding two cards to the graveyard. "This will let me summon a monster from any graveyard to my side of the field. And the card I choose is the monster I just sent there myself: HARPIE'S PET DRAGON!"

Mai's mighty dragon hit the table, gaining attack and defense from every Harpie Card she had. This gave Mai's dragon 2600 attack points and 3100 defense points.

"And that's not all," Mai declared. "I activate my spell card, Elegant Egotist!" This let Mai bring out another trio of Harpie Lady Sisters, summoning them in defense position. Harpie's Pet Dragon increased in power to 2900 attack and 3300 defense points. "Go, my dragon! Destroy Darklord Zerato!"

Although Sonia would take no damage, her monster was completely obliterated by Harpie's Pet Dragon's molten breath. "This duel _isn't over!_ " Mai declared roaring the crowd. "You wanna beat down on me, you're going to have to try harder than that!" Mai declared. "I now switch Cyber Harpie Lady and Harpie's Queen to defense position and end my turn."

"I agree," Sonia said. "This duel is far from over. I draw." Sonia placed her card in her hand. "I equip Darklord Morningstar with the spell card Cestus of Dagla, increasing his attack power by 500 points. And whenever he deals battle damage, I gain that many life points." Morningstar's attack power increased to 3500. "My turn is unfortunately over," Sonia admitted.

"Powering up your strongest monster in order to protect yourself, huh? But this stalemate is still on," Mai declared, "And I aim to break right through it! I draw! Looks like luck is still on my side. I summon to the field, Harpie Lady number 1," Mai declared. "Her power boosts all wind monsters on the field by 300 attack and defense points." This fairer skinned, redheaded Harpie Lady—in contrast to how they were typically blue skinned—gave off a soothing and empowering gale, increasing Mai's monsters power. "And since I played a Harpie Lady, Harpie's Pet Dragon gets even stronger." Harpie's Pet Dragon now had a mighty 3500 attack and defense points.

"Our monsters are evenly matched," Sonia gasped.

"And that's all they'll need to be. You're going down!" Mai declared. "Harpie's Pet Dragon! Attack!"

"They'll destroy each other!" Sonia gasped.

"Maybe so," Mai said. "But I'll take an opportunity when I see it."

Harpie's Pet Dragon unleashed an inferno of flame onto Darklord Morningstar. However, with the last of its strength, Morningstar rose up and decapitated Mai's monster. It then fell to the ground from high in the sky and vanished. "Your biggest target and your saving grace has been destroyed!" Mai declared. "And I'm just one spell card away from making Harpie Queen strong enough to take out your other two monsters," Mai said as she switched Harpie Queen to attack mode.

"Then I shall counterattack before then," Sonia declared. "I draw."

Sonia drew the top card of her deck. _Salvation at last._ "I activate the spell card Mystic Space Typhoon."

Mai gasped. _Oh no._ "This will let me finally put a stop to your Mirror Wall. Go my typhoon!"

Mai braced for impact as her Mirror Wall trap was destroyed.

"And now that you're wide open," Sonia said, switching her monsters to attack position. "It's time for me to take the offensive. "Go, Darklord Amudusc, destroy Harpie Lady number 1! Dark horn beam!"

Darklord Amudusc unleashed a blast from its horn and destroyed Mai's monster, zapping her with the backlash and bringing her life points down to 1800.

"And now that your supportive monster is gone, Darklord Ixchel is strong enough to destroy Harpie Queen."

With a powerful flash of dark energy, Harpie Queen was obliterated by the strongest female monster in Sonia's deck. Mai's life points fell again to 1700. Sonia was once again quickly catching up. "My turn is over," Sonia said. "And next turn," she said as she played a monster in face-down defense position. "You will lose."

"I don't think so," Mai stated. "I activate the spell card Triangle Ecstasy Spark!" This raises my Harpie Lady Sister's attack points all the way up to 2700.

"Oh no, Ixchel!" Sonia gasped.

"That's right. Now, go my Harpies! Wipe out her monster! Trinagle Ecstasy Spark!"

The three Harpies gathered together and created a spark of energy that blew forward and wiped out Sonia's monster. Thanks to Sanctuary in the sky, Sonia did not receive battle damage. But now that it was her turn, Harpie Lady Sisters' attack points fell back to 1950.

The audience watched with baited breath. This duel was starting to turn rather intense for a pre-finals match. Back the school, Akane was stuffing her face, eagerly anticipating the match that Kazuiichi had demanded everyone put on. Sonia Vs Mai Valentine? His teenage hormones couldn't take it.

"Think she can pull this off?" Nekomaru asked Fuyuhiko.

"Maybe. You saw her hand. If she draws an equip-type magic card it's game over for Mai."

"She'll do it," Kazuiichi said, hands clenched together with white knuckles. "If it's Miss Sonia, she'll be able to pull it off. I have faith in her."

Sonia drew the top card of her deck. She looked at it and placed it in her hand. "I switched Darklord Amudusc to defense mode," Sonia said. "That's all I can do this turn."

"My turn," Mai said. "Draw. I summon to the field Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon."

A smaller, cuter and smooshy version of Harpie's Pet Dragon appeared on the field. It had 1200 attack and 1000 defense points. "He may not be as ferocious as his mother, but he comes packed with a nasty ability. Thanks to the fact that I have two Harpies on my field, his attack and defense points are doubled." Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon's attack and defense power readjusted themselves to 2400 and 2000 respectively. "And there's more," Mai said. "Because I have at least one other Harpie monster on my side of the field, if you choose to attack, you have to get through Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon first."

Sonia looked nervous. She now had to chew through 2400 attack points in order to damage Mai's life points. She drew the top card of her deck. This had to be something helpful or she was truly sunk. Drawing the top card of her deck, Sonia stated, "I place one monster face-down on the field and end my turn."

"Oh man, poor Miss Sonia," Kazuichii sighed.

"One can only hope Mai doesn't play another monster," Nekomaru said.

"Why's that?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"That dragon of hers has one more nasty ability and all she needs is one more Harpie monster to complete the set."

Mai drew the top card of her deck. _Perfect._ "It's game over, Sonia. You tried your best, but this is where it ends. I summon Harpie Lady 2 in attack mode." An orange haired Harpie appeared with 1300 attack points and 1400 defense points. "And now that I have three separate harpie cards on the field, Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon's special effect activates." All of Mai's harpies crowded around the dragon, massaging the creature and giving it a motivational boost. "Once per turn, I can destroy any card on the field and I choose, Darklord Amudusc!"

"Oh no!" Sonia gasped.

"It's all over," Mai said as Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon obliterated Sonia's monster with a fireball.

"Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon attack!" Mai declared, "Destroy Sonia's first face-down monster!" The monster was Maha Vailo and it was incinerated.

"Harpie Lady Sisters, do your thing! Triple Scratch Attack!" The sisters sprang to action, attacking Sonia's second face-down monster, Guardian of the Throne Room." It was turned into scrap metal.

Sonia looked disheartened. "Hon, there's no reason you should be looking that way," Mai said. "You don't win every duel. Take it from me. However, the mark of a good duelist isn't someone that always wins, it's someone that can handle themselves like a real pro. And, Princess Sonia, as a duelist, you've earned my respect. In the future, I wouldn't mind a rematch, but for now," Mai drew back her arm. "It's time to end this. Cyber Harpie, attack!"

Sonia, knowing the end was coming, stood resolutely and refused to flinch when Cyber Harpie attacked her. Even as her life points fell to 0, Sonia stood tall just to show the world what the Ultimate Princess was made of.

Dejected, Kazuiichi dropped to the floor, placing his hands on his ankles. "Miss Sonia…lost."

The holograms vanished and the crowd was hushed, not knowing what was to happen next. Mai approached Sonia and extended her hand. "You fought valiantly, Sonia dear."

"You as well, Mai," Sonia said. She looked downtrodden. "It just pains me to part with my most prized possession is all. But, a loss is a loss." Sonia handed Mai Darklord Morningstar and a locator card. Mai took both, pocketing the locator card and slipping Morningstar into her deck.

Mai put a hand on Sonia's shoulder. "Tell ya what, kiddo, you make it to the finals and I'll give you back your card when the tournament's over."

"D-do you mean that Mai?" Sonia asked, gasping with hope in her voice.

"A card like this is most useful in a deck that can put it to good work, namely yours. My deck lacks strong monsters like this, so I'll keep it as a prize, but if you can make it to the finals Sonia, it'll show me that you're not afraid, just like I wasn't afraid in Duelist Kingdom, to take a loss and keep on kicking."

"Mai, I do not deserve such mercy and yet…such words bring me much happiness." Sonia smiled kindly at Mai, taking Mai's hand in both of hers. "Thank you."

"Heh," Mai said. "You take care, princess. Hopefully we'll cross paths again. I've got finals to get to. If I see your friend though," Mai winked. "I'll send him your way."

"Same if I see yours," Sonia said.

Mai looked around. "Well, what are you all looking at, the duel's over." She flicked her wrists at people. "Shoo! I have shopping to do and dinner to buy before the finals and I parked my car on the other side of town. Move! Move!"

Sonia walked away from the crowd and aimlessly in no definitive direction. It was then that she spotted Gundham leaned up against a street sign. "Gundham!" She ran up to him.

"I saw your duel with that she cat," Gundham said. "You performed adequately."

"But…I lost," Sonia said.

"Victory is not everything. As she said, you shall bounce back."

"Gundham, how close were you watching from?" Sonia asked. He couldn't have been this far away to have heard that.

"I skulked about in the shadows, but you were too focused on the duel to notice me. I thought to call out to you, but I did not wish to disrupt your focus."

Sonia stood in silence looking melancholy.

"Are you all right, Dark Queen?" Gundham asked calmly. "Does something ail you?"

Gundham noticed how Sonia's eyes were darting all around, making sure no one was paying her or Gundham much mind. And then Gundham noticed that Sonia's eyes were starting to well with tears, alarming him. Sonia's mouth quivered and she started to sniffle.

"I lost," Sonia sobbed. She then buried her eyes into Gundham's scarf to muffle her sobs. She knew Mai was right that she would bounce back, but losing still sucked. Worse, she had lost her Darklord Morningstar card in the process, her absolute most powerful card. She had been on the brink of victory and Mai turned it around and left Sonia disheartened and confused.

Gundham was at a loss with what to do. He did not know how to stop a crying woman without getting…intimate and the distant part of him wished to remain distant. So, he did the next best thing. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out the two spare locator cards that Mako had given him. "Dry your eyes, Dark Queen, such behavior is unbecoming of you."

"I-I know," Sonia said, standing up and holding her fists against her chest, "B-but I just…"

"This may cheer you up," Gundham said, holding out the two locator cards with his head turned away from Sonia.

"G-Gundham, no," Sonia stuttered. "I can't take locator cards from you. I haven't earned them."

Gundham smirked. "These are spare locator cards from a wounded benefactor." Gundham held up the six he had earned on his own with his other hand. "He told me I could do with these spares as I saw fit. Consider them my dark gift to one deserving of their power."

Sonia stopped crying and dried her eyes a little, staring at the two cards Gundham was offering her. She sniffed a little, but seeing Gundham's generosity, quickly brought a smile to her face. "I can really have these?"

"You may," Gundham said. "They are of no use to me."

Sonia gingerly took the two free locator cards out of Gundham's hand. She then looked at the brooding Gundham Tanaka, mouth hidden by his scarf, arms folded over his chest. Sonia's mouth quivered once more, but not in sadness. She through her arms out wide and gave Gundham a big hug. "Oh, thank you, Gundham!"

Gundham gasped, his cheeks turning bright red. Sonia had her arms firmly around him in a tight grip and she wasn't letting go, her head resting ever so gently on his shoulder. _Wh-what foul sorcery is this? I cannot move._

Fortunately, Sonia realized her outburst and quickly let Gundham go, gasping simultaneously. "M-my apologies," she said, coughing into her hand. "Th-that was unbecoming of me." Sonia fanned out her skirt. "I-I just…I was so overcome with emotion and…and your generosity was just so aptly timed and—"

"It is…okay," Gundham said, still red-faced. "I will not tell anyone so long as you do not tell others of my…generosity as you put it. I have a reputation to keep."

"Your secret is safe with me, Gundham," Sonia laughed happily. She then gasped. "I just realized, we have exchanged secrets with each other that no one else shall know. "This is just like in the fourteenth episode of Triple H Garden where Kitomi finds out her best friend is cheating on her boyfriend, but swears not to tell as long as her best friend doesn't let it slip that Kitomi was sleeping around with older men."

Despite all of his own bravado and outlandishness, Gundham found himself at a loss for how to take in Sonia's statements. Eventually, he just said, "Y-yes. It's…it's exactly like that."

Sonia laughed happily again. "I cannot believe it, one more locator card and we shall both be in the finals. Is this not exciting? I never thought we would get this far!"

"You should be cautious as to who your battle opponent shall be," Gundham suggested. "Without Morningstar, the power of your deck has taken a sharp blow. I would advise finding an adversary whose powers are so inept that you could run him over with one blast of your mighty and awesome power."

"Sound advice, I think I'll take it. But…Gundham," Sonia said.

"Yes?"

"Please do not just run off without saying anything again," Sonia said, sounding fraught with worry, "I was quite concerned about you."

Gundham smirked. "I go where the darkness tells me to go." He gazed directly into Sonia's eyes. "But in the future, I shall try not to trouble you and resist its dark temptations."

Sonia, once more, laughed happily. "Oh, that's right," she said and began digging through the plastic bag she'd been holding and had set down at her feet when she dueled Mai. She brought out all sorts of snacks and freshly cooked treats. "I finished buying snacks. Would you share them with me? I did not buy only for once person."

"I am humbled by your generosity, Dark Queen. Let us dine."

As Sonia and Gundham sat down on a bench together and began eating, Gundham occasionally handing a small piece or two to his hamsters, Sonia called out to him, "Gundham."

"Hmm?" He looked directly at her.

"I swear to repay this debt," Sonia looking serious, hand upon her chest. "You have been so kind to me twice already and mere snacks are not a proper repayment for the gifts you have given me."

"I expect no payment for any of my altruism," Gundham said. "To demand payment for the actions I take would make me no better than the demons under my employ." He gazed up at the clouds. "If I am to control the world, I must do so that will make the world bow willingly, not through force." Gundham grinned. "But I do accept generous donations to my worthy cause, so I will not deny you the will to choose to shower me with appreciation."

"Then I will let you know when I believe I have repaid this debt in full," Sonia said, hand flush against her chest. "In the name of Novoselic Royalty, I make the Honorable Decree, that I, Princess Sonia Nevermind shall repay the debt incurred to me by you, Gundham Tanaka. To break this vow would require me to strip naked and dance to funky music from three decades prior while balancing a basket of strawberries on my head."

"Then for the sake of your dignity it would be best you find a way to repay it," Gundham chuckled.

"Even if it takes till the end of my life, I shall pay you back," Sonia said. "I promise."

"Then I accept your promise as a binding contract," Gundham said. "Now, no more of this foolish talk. We must replenish our strength, find you a paltry adversary and make haste to the finals. It will be dark soon after all. Look," Gundham pointed to the fact that the sun was starting to get ready to set. "The twilight hour will begin in about an hour. We have no time to waste."

"Agreed," Sonia said. And then she, Gundham and the Four Dark Devas of Destruction sat and ate together in peace.

* * *

 **(A/N: I bet no one saw Sonia losing this duel coming, especially given Mai is her opponent who is the original Yugioh poster woman for The Worf Effect. Well…unless you had an idea why Gundham picked up those extra two locator cards. For the sake of giving Mai a fair shake and letting her show that she** _ **is**_ **a competent foe, I had her win this duel. By the way, bonus points if you know about the person Mai was talking about that's a Hope's Peak alumni.**

 **Next chapter we will finally return to the meat of the story as everything converges upon Joey's fateful, mind controlled duel with Yugi. And after that, we only have two chapters to go and then the Battle City finals shall begin. But until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	26. Gambler of Lives and Lies

**(A/N: For all the hard effort I had to put into this chapter, I really hope it was worth it. This is the first time I'm covering canon events…though I'm sidestepping around them. Basically: I'm covering the Yugi Vs Joey Battle City duel in this chapter, but I'm only showing so much of the duel proper. If you want to see the actual duel unfold unedited, you can just go watch the episode. I'm not making changes. I hate repeating what canon provides. And the real meat and potatoes of this chapter comes from everything going on around it. My advice, at least splice the actual episode in or have it on standby. There's plenty of streaming services for this kind of thing. But, besides that, enjoy!)**

* * *

After finishing their meal and throwing their trash in the proper receptacles, Gundham and Sonia began to scope the city out for anyone wearing a duel disk. Unfortunately, all the people they came across were either out of luck and were already out of the tournament, or had seen Sonia's duel with Mai and were leery about dueling someone with the Darklord monsters.

"I fear I might be one card short of a show," Sonia said disheartened after the twenty-third rejection.

"Worry not, Dark Queen. I believe that fortune will smile upon you." Gundham looked up at the sky. "It is not dark yet. We still have time. After all, we—"

"WE'RE DOOMED!"

Gundham and Sonia were both distracted by the foul yelling of a young man with an outlandish afro and wearing baggy clothing that looked like it hadn't been washed in quite some time. He was holding his head, sweating and shouting doomsday sentences.

"It's over! The end of times are upon us! Mom! I'm sorry your son never amounted to anything! I'll be a good boy, I swear!"

Gundham and Sonia exchanged looks and, against their better judgment, decided to see what the problem was.

"Come now," Sonia said with a sweet smile. "It cannot be that bad."

"You don't understand," The young man said, grasping Sonia's dress with no care for personal space, "We're all dead! DEAD! D-E-A-D! Dead men and women be we! A cornucopia of pain and despair is coming out way to ensure our demise and there's nothing we can do about it!"

Sonia smiled awkwardly and caressed the young man's outlandish hair. "There, there, I'm sure it will all work out."

"What exactly is the trouble?" Gundham asked in plain speech. "You typically hear men and women shouting about the end of times, but it usually involves misplaced keys to their transportation of choice or an altercation involving parent and child due to poor academic showcasing. However, you never hear doomsday declarations quite as loud and assured as yours. For better or worse, you have this bearer of the evil sign's attention."

The young man quickly gained his composure, paying no mind to the fact that, had he grabbed just a little more forcefully he would've straight up been groping Sonia. Tears began to flow down his face as he held out his hands like an advancing zombie. "So I was gazing at my crystal ball earlier and—"

"Crystal ball?" Gundham asked. "You're a scryer?"

"What? No! Fortune Teller!" The young man exclaimed. "I don't spy on people, I see the future! Scrying is a gimmick anyway."

"Wait, a second," Sonia cried out in surprise. "I think I've seen you before. Are you not Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant from Class 77-A, the class next to ours?"

"Huh? Yeah, that's me. Huh? Wait, you guys go to Hope's Peak too?"

"Ultimate Princess, Sonia Nevermind at your service," Sonia said with a smile and a chuckle.

"Gundham Tanaka, Ultimate Breeder."

"Oh yeah," Yasuhiro said, scratching his impressive afro, "the foreign chick and the guy always holding himself up in the animal house."

"It's not an animal house, it is my evil lair!" Gundham declared.

"Uh, whatever you say," Yasuhiro said. _Jeez and people think I need to get with it._

"Did you foresee some sort of ill fate upon the world?" Sonia asked Yasuhiro.

"I did. This tournament is going to end with the destruction of civilization as we know it. We're all going to die, be roasted or forced into slavery by this blond Egyptian guy named Marik and his giant chicken."

"His what?" Gundham asked, mind not too sure if Yasuhiro meant the poultry variant of chicken.

"It's big, it's huge and it wants to devour the souls of us all. It's even solid gold for pete's sake."

"Egyptian…golden…chicken…" Gundham trailed off. "Wait, you speak such blasphemous words of the deity Ra, the sun god?"

"Ra?" Yasuhiro asked. "Don't tell me you actually believe in all that polytheism stuff. It's all myths."

"Myths or not, the game of Duel Monsters was based around those myths," Gundham pointed out.

"No they weren't. I don't care what the internet says."

"Then how do you explain the likeness Maximillian Pegasus used to create the game?" Gundham asked.

"I don't care what the likeness is. It's just a coincidence," Yasuhiro said defiantly. "The occult is bullcrap!"

No sooner had the words left Yasuhiro's mouth that he instantly regretted them. Not only was a chill now running down his spine, but he could feel a murderous, fiery aura emanating…from _Sonia_.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Sonia asked, her eyes glowing red with anger.

"By the gods, so she is indeed a true hellspawn!" Gundham gasped. He then folded his arms and smiled. "How lovely."

"H-hey lady, not knocking your hobbies, but it's kind of the truth you know."

This only served to needle Sonia further. "Duel me," she said harshly.

"Excuse me?"

Sonia's bearing returned to normal as she just extended her arm, palm open, fingers angled at the ground, "Get out your deck, arm your duel disk and duel me. I shall not stand for the occult being so offhandedly dismissed."

"H-hey come on lady, you can't blame a guy for speaking his mind…right?" Yasuhiro asked, though at this point one scary look away from wetting himself.

"In my country, those that disrespect the crown are subject to swift punishment dictated by the offended party and my punishment is that you will be humiliated in a duel. If you will not comply, I shall sick the Four Dark Devas of Destruction unto you."

"Heh, hear that, mortal?" Gundham smirked. "The Dark Queen demands sacrifice from you or you shall be fed to my hellspawn beasts. And don't think they will show you any mercy because they just had a light snack. The fangs of demons bite to penetrate and destroy. You would be wise not to entice their gaping jaws."

"H-hey c-come on, I'm already in enough trouble with the mob thanks a transaction gone wrong, can't you cut a guy some slack and let him off the hook with just a warning? I've barely been able to hold onto my starting locator card all day."

Sonia's gaze tempered further. If looks could kill, Yasuhiro would already be a smoldering crater of ash and dust.

The clairvoyant hung his head, put his knuckles to his hips, whined and whimpered. _Great work, Hagakure, you just had to go and piss off foreign royalty. Like you aren't in enough of a tight spot. No time for a divination to gauge how strong she is either. Nothing for it. I'm going to have to duel her blind. Hopefully she sucks._ "Well, if it's a duel you want," Yasuhiro said, suddenly acting like he wasn't scared of Sonia, "It's a duel you'll get!"

"Let's duel!" The two declared at the same time, both activating their duel disks.

"I'll go first," Yasuhiro said. "I draw." He looked at the cards in his hand. "Perfect. I summon Genetic Woman to the field, in attack mode!" A woman with leopard-like arms and sporting psychic energy emerged onto the field. She had 1700 attack points.

"Intriguing, that's from one of the new brand of monsters I've heard circulating around the market lately, the psychic type," Gundham said.

"I searched high and low to put my deck together. No card was too obscure or weird for this collector."

"Intriguing," Gundham said.

"Indeed and with such a powerful monster, I'm confident in my field presence. I end my turn," Hagakure said. _All right, Genetic Woman on the first turn. On my second turn I'll probably draw a trap card and I can tribute summon into Kozmo Sliprider. That'll let me destroy any spell or trap card she has set to the field. Heh, this duel's mine before its even gotten started._

"My turn," Sonia said. "Draw." She drew the top card of her deck. "I activate the spell card Graceful Charity. That way I can draw three cards as long as I discard two. Next, I activate Monster Reborn, letting me summon my Darklord Superbia back from the graveyard that I just discarded."

Yasuhiro gasped when he saw the bald, red headed dark fairy with 2900 attack points.

"And to that I activate Darklord Superbia's special ability. When he's special summoned from the graveyard, I can call another fairy-type monster back from my graveyard and I select Darklord Edeh Arae." Sonia's monster with 2300 attack points appeared.

Yasuhiro began sputtering gibberish. This wasn't happening. This seriously wasn't happening right now.

"And now, I play Dunames Dark Witch," Sonia declared, arming her field with 3 monsters.

"Wait, p-please, w-wait," Yasuhiro stuttered.

"Bow down," Sonia commanded in a hush tone. "My monsters, attack!"

Sonia's fairies dogpiled Yasuhiro and, destroying his monster and mobbing him in the process, brought his life points down to 0 on the first turn and left him a twitching mess on the ground, cards scattered everywhere.

"Now hand over your locator card and your rare card," Sonia said forcefully, "Unless you would like to bring down upon you more wrath from the Novoselic Kingdom."

"I yield, I yield!" Yasuhiro declared, holding up his hands in prayer and pleading, "Don't hurt me. I want to have some shred of dignity left."

Gundham glanced to the side. "That's assuming you had any to start with."

"What the hell, man? Why you gotta be like that?"

"Like you, I only say what truth lies before me."

"D-don't be mean, and you're one to talk, Mr. Scarf and earring."

"Fool! You do not comprehend the need for such accessories. The blasphemy that has left your mouth should be met with fire and brimstone!" Gundham roared, only to back off and say with a smile, "But you are at the Dark Queen's mercy right now and I am in no position to step upon her territory."

Yasuhiro sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He held up his only locator card and his rarest card. "Be gentle with it, all right? This thing cost me an arm and a leg, you know."

The card in Sonia's hand was a sight to behold: Kozmo Dark Eclipser, a powerful 9-star monster with vastly superior abilities. Some called cards like this "ahead of its time". "From whence did you procure—"

Yasuhiro shrugged. "You'd be surprised what you can find with enough adventuring."

 _More like bargain bin garage sale hunting,_ Gundham thought, able to discern the lies of others as well as he crafted his own delusions. _One person's trash is clearly another person's treasure._

"Man, I'm outta here. If Marik's gonna destroy the world I want as far away from this nonsense as possible. I'm getting my mom, my OOParts and I'm moving to Canada!" Yasuhiro then ran off a wrecked, blubbering mess.

"Have you ever seen a more disgraceful human being? I find it hard to believe he attends our school," Gundham said and then tore his attention from Yasuhiro to Sonia. "Have you calmed down?"

"I have indeed," Sonia said with a happy glimmer in her eye. "I'm in the finals, just as you are Gundham! I am so excited."

"It is good to see you in good spirits," Gundham smiled. "Well then, let us secure provisions for the long night and find where the arena for the nocturnal gladiators shall commence."

"Oh, I agree." Sonia gasped. "Oh, but I must call my parents and my brothers sisters and cousins to let them know I shall be participating. They did not want to waste their time on their royal duties they could be performing if I would not be representing Novoselic in the finals."

"Well then your relatives shall hopefully be most pleased."

"Indeed," Sonia said and took a deep breath. "Well, no time to waste. I'll follow you this time and you can order the food so you don't leave my sight while I call my relatives."

"In the words of the old testament, thematically appropriate for our situation, So let it be written, so let it be done."

* * *

"She did it! Miss Sonia's in the finals!" Kazuichi cheered.

"Then I suppose all that crying was all an act?" Hiyoko asked, palm over her lips, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

"Hey!" Kazuichi barked at her.

"How is the rest of our class faring, I wonder," Peko stated.

"Well, the tournament's entering its last few hours before the finals," Kazuichi said. "I bet I could find out. Anyone bring their laptop? Mine's all the way in my dorm room."

"I could go run and get it," Akane volunteered. "I wanna know how everyone is."

"Trust you with a delicate piece of machinery. Sorry, but I think I'd be better off getting it myself."

"We could use Miss Yukizome's from her office," Hiyoko said.

"I'm not exactly keen on touching the teacher's things," Nekomaru said as he dug earwax out of his ear with his pinky. "I'll go get it. Where'd ya leave it?"

"Right next to my bed. It's off so just don't drop it, kay?"

"Why can't we just use the TV to find out what we wanna know?" Akane suggested.

"It's for duel viewing only. You can't check tournament progress," Kazuichi said. "I tried that earlier while I was waiting for my turn while we had our tournament."

"We could always ask Ibuki," Peko said.

"Ibuki's in the middle of the city," Kazuichi pointed out.

"Odd, then who's that running towards the school at top speed?"

The others briskly walked over to the window, making out only a dust cloud as Ryota followed said cloud, eventually hearing a rapid clomping of footsteps up the stairs until Ibuki threw the door open to their classroom looking panicked.

"JoeygotcapturedandIbukirantogethelpandshe'stalkingsuperfastandthis food smells awesome, may I try some?"

"Help yourself," Teruteru said.

"Ibuki!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"Fuyuhiko!" She cooed.

"What the hell was that all about just now?"

"Sounded like you said Joey was in trouble or something."

Ibuki gasped. She'd been distracted by food. "Ah! That's right! Ibuki came here to orchestrate a rescue mission!"

"Rescue mission?" Akane asked. "What happened?"

"So this French maid chick named Celeste showed up and challenged Joey to a duel and then she turned out to be working with the Rare Hunters and they kidnapped Joey and Tea. They tried to nab Ibuki too, but she ran and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her!" Ibuki explained, still looking panicked. She then held up her index finger and looked serious. "So I need Nekomaru and Akane's help rescuing Joey and Téa."

"Do I get to beat people up?" Akane asked, looking excited.

"All the Rare Hunters you can punch."

"Hold on there, Ibuki," Fuyuhiko said. "You're talking about a group of Egyptian originated mobsters here. They're not exactly the type to just be caught off-guard by brute force."

"What are they gonna do? Shoot us with invisible guns?" Ibuki asked, perplexed. "They're just card thieves, like Team Rocket, but taking cards instead of pets. Joey just got outnumbered, but Akane's like at least twice his strength." She cooed. "And there's Nekomaru."

"Wh-what about Mahiru? I-isn't she supposed to be bringing that Joey guy's sister to the fountain?" Hiyoko asked.

"She is, but she'll likely just wait at the fountain for us and chew Joey out if we're late. Ibuki can explain the situation no problem."

"W-well as long as Mahiru's okay," Hiyoko said, glancing aside and blushing.

"What shall we do?" Peko asked Fuyuhiko.

"Ibuki, you go on your so-called rescue mission. I'm checking in at home."

"What for?" Kazuichi asked.

"If things get tough, I don't mind using some resources to bail all of you out. Domino City's only big enough for one mob group and that's _my_ family," Fuyuhiko said with a crooked smile.

"Okay so you guys have a plan B. What are me and Hiyoko supposed to do?"

"Uh, just stay here and watch the tournament I guess. Ryota's part of the rescue party. He—"

Ryota threw open the other door to the classroom. "Everyone…we need…" he panted.

"We already got the situation," Akane said. "Operation Rescue Joey and Téa is a go. Just point us in the right direction."

"Well, um, this is embarrassing," Ibuki said. "Ibuki doesn't actually know where they were taken."

"What the hell? Then how are we supposed to find 'em?" Nekomaru bellowed.

"By scent of course," Ibuki said. "Ibuki's been hanging around Joey all day. I'll bet some of his body odor got on her and Akane can sniff it out no problem."

"What do I look like to you a bloodhound?" Akane asked sharply. The room grew silent for a moment as though no one had a good way to answer that question. "Whatever, I'll give it a shot," Akane said, clearly sounding annoyed.

Ibuki held out her arm. "Here, the scent's probably strongest here. It's wool after all," she said, referring to her arm warmer.

Akane ran her nose over it. "Whoof," she said, scrunching her nose after getting a good whiff. "Yeah, you've definitely got a boy's scent on you."

"Can you track it?" Ibuki asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but only if we go back the way you came from."

"So we've gotta double back, first?" Nekomaru asked. "Seems like a pretty inefficient rescue mission."

"Well what else _can_ we do?" Ibuki asked. "It's not like Ibuki can track Yugi Mutoh down in a hurry and she doubts Kaiba's going to help. He hates Joey."

"I doubt even Seto Kaiba would be honorless enough to leave someone he hates to his fate. It'd be horrible business," Fuyuhiko said. "Take your time," he told Ibuki. "I'll work on my end."

"Then we've got a plan," Akane said. "Let's roll!"

Everyone suddenly began shuffling out of the room, leaving Kazuichi alone with Hiyoko and Teruteru. The room was so quiet after everyone left that only the hum of the television could be heard.

"Well!" Hiyoko barked. "Don't just stand there like a slack jawed idiot! Go and get your laptop and check on the tournament already, dumbass!"

"R-right!" Kazuichi stammered and bolted from the room.

Teruteru opened his mouth to speak, but Hiyoko stuffed it with her words. "If it's an innuendo or a sex pun, I'm beating you over the head with a chair!" she snapped.

Teruteru promptly shut up and went back to cooking.

* * *

Yugi and Kaiba stood in Domino Square right in front of the fountain. The time was approximately 6:15. Soon the sun would begin to set and most duelists would hamper to open restaurants for dinner.

"We've been standing here for over half an hour," Yugi said, apprehensive, though it was currently his counterpart at the helm of speech and cognitive abilities.

"Relax, would you? Mokuba will be here."

"Unless Marik was mimicking him to lure us into a trap," Yugi said.

"Well then he has very poor planning skills," Kaiba said with a smug smirk. "If I were Marik, I would've had the trap ready to be sprung the moment we set foot here."

 _Téa, please be all right,_ Yugi thought.

As the crowd began to shuffle out, Kaiba and Yugi heard a shout, "Seto!"

Kaiba looked dead ahead, down the street and standing on the edge of a sidewalk, was Mokuba and he wasn't alone.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Téa!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi!" Téa shouted.

"See, what did I tell you?" Celeste asked her rhetorically. "Straight to Yugi like I promised. Now, how about—"

"Yugi!" Téa exclaimed, running straight for her best friend, collapsing in his arms, reaching her arms up and over his shoulders for a much-needed hug. She started crying. "I thought…I thought I would never see you again."

Yugi was startled at first, but reached out put a reassuring hand on Téa's shoulder, caressing it softly. Closing his eyes in solemn reassurance, "I'm glad to see you're all right, Téa," Yugi told her.

Kaiba had to be the one to break the mood. "All right you two, that's enough. You're in public. Save your soap opera moments for when you're alone."

As Kaiba said this, Celeste was nearing the group and she'd been in ear shot of Kaiba's statement. "Quite," she said, gazing up towards the sky. "I was contemplating hurling myself."

Clinging to Yugi, Téa flashed a hostile gaze at Celeste.

"Oh please, like I'm going to try something with both the tournament host _and_ the reigning Duelist Kingdom champion two feet from me," Celeste said, noting Téa's behavior.

"Try something?" Yugi asked. "What does she mean, Téa, didn't she rescue you?"

Téa let go of Yugi, turned towards Celeste and hurled an accusatory finger in Celeste's direction. "Yeah, but she's also the one that got us both captured in the first place."

"Is this true?" Yugi asked with a stern gaze.

"Well, I won't deny that the Rare Hunters swarmed the area and I didn't interfere with your friend's capture. I suppose that would make me guilty of nothing more than bystander syndrome, though," Celeste said.

"But you said…you said you were colluding with the Rare Hunters?" Téa snapped.

"Did I say that?" Celeste asked. "I was only trying to get in Marik's good graces. After all," she smiled at Téa, "It's only because he trusts me that I was able to help you escape."

"Marik...trusts you?" Yugi was completely confused as to Celeste's allegiance.

"In a sense. I _was_ able to weasel some information out of him that you _may_ find useful."

"Does that include the location of the final Egyptian God Card?" Kaiba asked.

"Ah yes, the god cards, the whole reason this tournament is even happening if I've put all the pieces together correctly. Make no mistake, Marik has the last one himself, The Winged Dragon of Ra. Suffice to say, he will be a difficult opponent for any of us."

"For any of us? You're working against him? I thought he trusts you," Yugi said.

"As if I want to be stuck wearing a gaudy uniform like _that_ for the rest of my life," Celeste stated. "I'm a young lady with very high standards and ratty bulky cloaks are so 90s. Get with the times."

"Sounds to me like she was never really on Marik's side to start with," Kaiba said.

"But she's not exactly on our side either," Téa glared.

"This _is_ a tournament," Celeste said. "I wasn't aware there were any sides besides who you try to root for to win the whole thing. Although, I must say, I find your battle of good and evil with Marik to be truly entertaining."

"Celeste, you have no idea the grave situation you're making light of," Yugi said with a tone of warning.

"Oh please, Marik told me everything about the situation. I told you, he trusts me."

"Did you see his face?" Kaiba asked.

Celeste looked at the ground. "Sadly no, despite speaking with him many times, I was unable to meet with him face to face." She looked Kaiba and Yugi in the eyes, covering her mouth with her fist, to hide her deceptive smile. "I suppose that's his own way of being cautious."

"Well you can tell me all about it later," Yugi said. "Where is Joey?"

Celeste turned her head to the side, looking almost bored. "Marik's setting his base of operations at the pier after arriving by boat. We'll likely find Joey there as well as Marik's trap."

"Trap?" Yugi asked.

"No doubt by now he's taken over Joey's mind with the Millennium Rod and will force Joey to duel you."

"Oh no!" Yugi gasped.

"Mind control? And here I thought you were a rational human being," Kaiba said in mockery of Celeste.

Celeste merely glanced her red eyes towards Kaiba and then glanced back at Yugi. She had no time to spare on the tall non-believer. "So, what will you do?"

"Head for the pier! Joey is in danger!"

"Then I'm going with you," Celeste said. "As things stand all you'll accomplish is getting one or both of you killed. But if you place your absolute trust in me," Celeste gave Yugi her hand to shake. "I promise no harm will come to you or Joey."

"Yugi, you can't trust her. She's a snake…and a cheater!"

"Perhaps," Yugi said, not wanting to distrust Téa, "But the fact remains is that she helped you escape and she's willing to help us rescue Joey." Yugi extended his arm to shake Celeste's hand. It was icy and cold to the touch. "Celeste, you have a deal."

"You dweebs aren't going anywhere without me," Kaiba said. "If we're going after Marik, then I'm coming along as well."

"Oh, but of course, Kaiba," Celeste said. "Let me guess, you already have a helicopter prepared to take us back to the pier in style."

"Kind of takes the fun out of the surprise, but yes," Kaiba said and pressed a button on his collar to call for the helicopter to appear. "It'll be a tight space bringing five people over, but it's at least better than the streets."

The helicopter rose out from over a building and flew down to let Kaiba, Yugi, Celeste, Mokuba and Téa on board. "Set a course for the pier," Kaiba told the pilot as he jumped in.

"Ugh," Celeste grunted, "Chivalry is so dead. Really, has he never heard of ladies first?" She then eyed Yugi suspiciously as he began to climb in ahead of Téa. Embarrassingly, Yugi stepped down and let Téa in first, and then let Celeste in and climbed in last after Mokuba.

As the plane took off, Celeste sat down alone as Mokuba took a seat in Kaiba's lap. That only left one open chair. Téa and Yugi looked at each other nervously. "What?" Kaiba barked, looking at them. "It's a chair. Sit _down_."

"It'll…be a short plane ride," Yugi said, sounding awkward.

"Y-yeah," Téa said, covering her mouth to hide her blush. Yugi sat down first and then Téa resigned herself to positioning herself in between his legs without making the situation seem…inappropriate. However, that didn't stop her from leaning her back against Yugi's chest…or putting her arm around the backs of his shoulders. "S-sorry," she apologized to Yugi.

"It's…fine," he said.

Téa could hear her heartbeat in her head. _This is so embarrassing. Please tell me he can't hear that too._

"My, my," Celeste chuckled. "You two look like a romantic couple in one of those TV dramas. All that's missing is the third vertex of the love triangle and the incorrectly analyzed hospital results for pregnancy."

This only served to make the situation more awkward as neither Téa nor Yugi willing to refute Celeste's teasing.

 _So, there's more to them than just friends,_ Celeste thought, _Well, perhaps not on the surface, but their shyness tells all. Interesting, very interesting._

"O-oh!" Téa exclaimed, finally finding her voice. "Let me call Tristan. He should know what's going on?"

"Ah, I'd almost forgotten. Is he all right? Wasn't he with you when this happened?"

"Fortunately for your worries, Tristan was not present when the Rare Hunters attacked."

"Last I knew he was helping your grandpa bring in groceries," Téa said as she dialed for the Mutoh Game Shop.

"Tell him to meet us at the pier. We need all the support we can get if Marik truly does have Joey under his control."

* * *

At the Mutoh Game Shop, Byakuya sat across from Tristan in the back of the shop on the couch while Tristan sat in a chair. Byakuya sat with his hands folded as he and Tristan were engaged in the 25th duel since Byakuya's arrival at the shop. Byakuya was on a 24-game winning streak and it didn't look like that was going to change any time soon. Tristan's low skill level with the game was actually a benefit to Byakuya as it had helped him, in these last 24 games, relearn his way through the game from the ground up, try different strategies and, in the last nine, finally settled upon a deck that suited him. And, he was about to prove, with this deck, that he was ready to retake Battle City by storm.

All he had to do was wait for Tristan's turn to finish. "I place a monster face-down in defense position and end my turn. I'm also setting a card face-down," Tristan said, placing both cards onto the mat.

"A pathetic attempt at defense," Byakuya said as he drew the top card off his deck and added it to his hand. "Observe." He tribute summoned his only monster on the field: Thesatalos the Firestorm Monarch. "I summon Thestalos the Mega Monarch in attack position. Now then, as he has the same ability as his weaker counterpart, let's have a look at your hand again, shall we?"

"Agh, you're killing me here," Tristan said, handing his hand over.

"Oh no," Byakuya said with a satisfied smirk, "The other way around. I get to _look_ at your hand this time."

"Gotta be kidding me," Tristan groaned. "Gramps is this even fair?"

"Oh that's the card's effect all right," Solomon nodded.

Tristan sighed.

Byakuya snatched Tristan's hand up and immediately placed Mechanical Hound, a seven-star monster, in Tristan's graveyard. "And that," he said, will be 1400 points of damage. Oh, I'm sorry, I tributed a fire monster, that'll be 2400 points of damage. And when you combine that with my direct attack earlier…"

"I get it, I get it," Tristan sighed. "I lose. Man, you are a pain in the—"

Tristan was cut off by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it," Solomon said, rising to his feet and walking towards the ringing phone.

"Okay so that's 25 wins. You gonna let me walk away with some dignity, or are you going to shoot for 30?" Tristan asked Byakuya.

"As much as I enjoy pummeling you into submission, I do have a tournament to win." Byakuya chuckled. "Not that defeating you 25 times in a row hasn't been stress relieving."

"What am I? Your punching bag?"

"I could hire you as an official one," Byakuya chuckled. "Name your price."

"Screw that," Tristan said. "I'm not spending the rest of my life as your whipping boy."

"That suits me just fine, the thought of having to put up with you for the rest of my life makes me physically ill anyway."

 _Then why even make the offer?_ Tristan thought.

"Tristan!" Solomon called from the other room.

Tristan groaned as he got up from the chair and walked into the foyer where all the games and posters were. "What? You want me to go down to the pharmacy and pick up your meds or something?" Tristan asked only to see the grave look on Solomon's face. Tristan immediately took the phone. "Hello?"

"Tristan, are you there?" It was Téa.

"Téa!" Tristan exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm still here. I've been made into the training dummy for some rich guy that waltzed into Yugi's grandpa's shop."

"Well this is more important. Joey's in trouble. Meet me and Yugi by the pier as soon as you can."

"The pier? Is he okay?" Tristan asked as Byakuya walked up behind him.

"We don't know, but Marik's involved. Get over here as soon as you can."

"I'll be right there," Tristan said. "If you need to, give him a few lumps on the head for me for being a total screw up, okay?"

"Er, right. See you there," Téa said and then hung up.

"I gotta go," Tristan told Solomon as he bent down to tighten up his shoelaces. "Joey's in trouble."

"You said the pier, right? Trouble brewing?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh, right, because you care _so_ much," Tristan said.

"I don't let debts go unpaid. Though you were a subpar training partner, you helped me get a good grasp for my new deck. I don't mind assisting in a small matter."

Tristan sighed. "Fine, whatever. Let's go then. Follow me."

"Is Joey all right?" Solomon asked.

"Téa said she didn't know, but Marik got to him, so it's probably serious. How the hell did he get kidnapped by that creep in the first place?"

"Did you say Marik?" Byakuya asked.

"Huh? Yeah, why? You know that creep?"

Byakuya looked at Tristan oddly for only the briefest of moments before quickly folding his arms and showing his usual calm and composed outlook. "I've…heard _of_ him."

Tristan knew Byakuya was hiding something, but there was no time to discuss the matter. "Whatever, if you're coming with me, let's go. I've got a motorcycle, you can ride sidecar."

"A motorcycle? What are you? A barbarian?" Byakuya asked and pulled out a pager. He pressed a button on it and it beeped.

"What did you—"

"Wait and you'll see," Byakuya said. He stepped outside and Tristan followed suit.

"Look man, my house is only a few blocks away. We can just—"

Byakuya put his palm outward towards Tristan's general direction as he heard the roar of an engine as a sleek limo pulled up along the side of the road. "Get in," Byakuya ordered as he pressed another button and the door opened wide automatically.

"Aw, nice! Where'd this come from?" Tristan asked.

"Come from? It's mine," Byakuya asked.

"You drive?" Tristan asked.

"Of course not," Byakuya said. "Now get in." He slipped into the passenger's area with Tristan as they sat down in a red carpeted, leather seated limo complete with wine suitable for minors and the finest of coffee and teas. There was also fine cheese and grapes sitting off to the side.

Tristan, however, noticed a problem as he sat down and closed the door. "Uh, where's the driver?"

"What driver?" Byakuya asked. "This is a state of the art, self-driving automobile armed with the finest in Togami Corporation technology." He pressed another button on his pager. "Destination: Domino Pier." The car then hit into drive and Byakuya pulled out a tablet from under the chair cushions. It gave him direct access to the view outside the windshield. He then poured himself a glass of wine and sipped it, setting it down on the nearest drink holder. He then leaned against the seat and put his seatbelt on.

"There, like this we'll arrive at the pier in no time in style."

"Man, how much did this thing _cost_?" Tristan asked.

"If you have to ask, you can't afford it," Byakuya chuckled. "Now would you mind being quiet for the whole trip? I offered to help, but that doesn't mean I want to get chummy with you."

"Whatever," Tristan said, leaning back and turning his head to the side. "Not like I want to travel with you either, but you offered to help so…"

"Didn't I just tell you to be _quiet_?" Byakuya stressed.

"All right, all right. Jeez. If you're so rich why not just _buy_ yourself a tournament victory?"

"There are some things in this world," Byakuya chuckled with a smirk. "That you cannot earn with fiscal stability. Some things in this world," he said with the utmost seriousness and determination, "Must be earned."

And with that, Byakuya's car drove down the streets towards Domino Pier in absolute silence.

* * *

"My plan to rid Yugi of his millennium puzzle is approaching fast," Marik said as he stood amid crates upon crates at the Domino Pier. He looked at Joey, whose expression was vacant, a sign of Marik's mind control. "And you will be put to good use, my mind slave. Now, Odion should be bringing your companion any second now."

And as if on cue, Odion, completely garbed in his Rare Hunter uniform, hood and all, approached. "Master Marik," he said, getting down on one knee.

"Odion, where is the girl?" Marik asked.

"Sir, it appears she has escaped. Also, it appears two of our spare cloaks were stolen. The other prisoner, Mokuba Kaiba, has also vanished."

Marik grimaced. "Celeste," he hissed. "I knew that witch couldn't be trusted." He grinned. "It's a good thing I planned ahead."

"Planned ahead, sir?" Odion asked.

"Celeste disappeared for about an hour or so after I captured young Wheeler and Miss Gardner. I took that opportunity to already brainwash young Miss Gardner. Celeste will no doubt have led her straight to Yugi and the Pharaoh and plans to bring him here. What a touching reunion. How I can't wait to see the look of despair upon his face when his friend is already under my control despite her escape."

"Brilliant as always, master," Odion said.

"Of course it is," Marik said.

Odion then held up 12 locator cards. "I have also procured these locator cards," he said. "With them, you and I can enter the finals."

"This may not be necessary if this plan goes off without a hitch," Marik said. "But it's a good backup plan. Now then, hand young Wheeler his deck and get into position. The fun is about to start. Hahaha!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Kaiba's chopper to reach Domino Pier. For Téa and Yugi it couldn't get there fast enough. Though, when it arrived, Téa had far more urgent matters requiring her attention.

"Huh? Hey, look, it's Joey!" she pointed down at the ground.

"And he's all alone from the looks of things," Mokuba said, scampering over to the window.

"Take us down," Kaiba ordered the pilot.

The helicopter lowered to the ground and landed, allowing its five passengers to disembark.

"Welcome," Joey said as the passengers emerged, though his voice sounded off.

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Not exactly," "Joey" responded. "Joey is not present. He's gone away."

"Marik!" Téa exclaimed.

"Don't act so surprised," Celeste said nonchalantly. "I told you this would happen."

"Celeste, so I was right in suspecting you had betrayed me and after I so generously offered you the cards you wanted to improve your deck."

"We had an agreement, remember? I held up my end of the bargain. You held up yours. What I did after that was my business," Celeste said, fiddling with a lock of her hair and not making eye contact with the mind-controlled Joey.

"Marik, this is between us. I told you that if you involved my friends, you would sorely regret it, now let Joey go!"

"Yes, reason with the megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur, that'll work," Celeste said with a bored tone.

Yugi glanced back at Celeste with a mix of fear and irritation.

"It's as the witch says, Yugi. Now, duel with me, or you'll never get Wheeler back."

"Marik," Yugi growled.

"I want both your god card and your puzzle back, but in order to do so," Joey held up his duel disk. "There's only one way for that to happen."

"What's going on bro?" Mokuba asked.

"It looks like Joey's being forced to work for Marik in some capacity and now he wants to duel Yugi. This should be interesting."

"If you're expecting Joey to have The Winged Dragon of Ra, don't bother. Marik may be desperate, but he's not stupid," Celeste said. "In _fact_ , I'd say he's hiding in the area somewhere, observing the situation carefully. If you want his god card, go ahead and track him down."

"Celeste!" Marik exclaimed.

"What? I'm under no obligation to protect you. I told you. Our business is concluded more or less."

"Thanks for the update," Kaiba said. "Hear that, Yugi? I'm taking off."

Kaiba proceeded to walk away, but Téa stood in his way, arms wide.

"Gardner, get out of my way. I'm not playing games."

"So you're just going to walk away like it doesn't concern you? Joey needs help! And like it or not he's one of _your_ tournament participants. If something happens to him or even to _Yugi_ , I'm holding you responsible!"

Kaiba maintained his composure, unbeknownst to anyone, but him, Téa's words cut deep. He glared at her. "All right, fine. I'll stick around for a little longer."

"Excellent," Marik, in control of Joey said, "Follow me."

"Joey, wait!" Yugi exclaimed. "I know you can hear me. Your mind is under the control of Marik and you must break free, understand? The same Marik you vowed to help me crush! Think, Joey! You've got to remember your promise to me when you gave me your Red-Eyes. Marik couldn't defeat me in a duel so he decided to turn you against me in order to win my puzzle and my Egyptian God Card." Joey made no reply. "Joey, I know you're in there and I'm going to set you free. Marik's power is feeble compared to the strength of our friendship."

Yugi heard what sounded like a mocking coughing noise. Judging from the proximity to him, it sounded like it came from Celeste. He ignored it.

"Please, say something, Joey."

However, Joey simply turned around on Marik's orders and began to walk away.

"Joey!"

Joey turned around, a sinister grin on his face as Marik spoke through him, "You'll never set it free, unless you follow me, Yugi."

Yugi gasped, unconvinced and baffled that Joey couldn't fend off Marik's control.

"How boring, I told you this would happen. Friendship? How droll. Marik's made his standpoint perfectly clear, Yugi. So are you going to man up and take him on or are you going to continue to disappoint me?"

"How can you stand there and act so calm as if this doesn't concern you?" Téa demanded.

"Because it _doesn't_ concern me," Celeste pointed out. "I'm a mere spectator. Yugi and Joey are the stars of this show," she chuckled. "As produced by Marik."

"You're twisted!" Téa shouted.

"Ignore her," Yugi said. "Joey is our concern right now, Téa and he needs our help."

"Right," Téa nodded. She and Yugi chased after Joey.

As they headed off, Kaiba glanced down towards Celeste. "You said Marik told you a lot of things."

"I did say that, yes."

"Did he tell you anything about the last Egyptian God Card?"

"Yes, based on the Egyptian Sun God," Celeste said. "He didn't mention much, just that it was superior to Obelisk and Osiris in every way, or so he claims. I haven't laid eyes on it myself, so I can't say for certain."

"Superior to Obelisk, huh?" Kaiba asked and glared. "I'll be the judge of that." He walked forward after Yugi and Téa. "Oh, and one more thing," he said, his back to Celeste. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish with your little mind games here?"

"Accomplish?" Celeste asked. "I haven't the faintest idea what you mean. I'm taking a break from dueling and I'll choose to spend my free time how _I_ see fit."

Kaiba glanced back at Celeste. His gaze harbored mostly disbelief and a tiny bit of resentment. The way she acted and carried herself reeked of arrogance and self-importance, but then again, people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. "Fine, whatever. Don't fall behind if you want to see all the dominoes you set up finally fall."

"An apt choice of words," Celeste chuckled, given the name of the city.

She and Kaiba followed suit after Yugi and Téa who, in turn, were following Joey. They all then stood at the edge of the pier where an anchor hung over a gap in a square group of floating boards designed to be a small dueling arena.

When Celeste saw it, she nervously fiddled with a device she'd hidden inside her skirt pocket and promptly held it behind her back, grasping it firmly. She stood behind Kaiba and kept near the storage unit opposite the arena so that no one could sneak up behind her and see it.

"This is our dueling arena, Yugi," Marik said through Joey's lips. "Do you like it?"

"What sort of twisted game are you up to, Marik?" Téa demanded to know.

"Why my little Téa, why question a show you're about to be a part of?"

"Téa!" Yugi exclaimed, turning around sharply as Téa clutched her head.

"It hurts…my head. Yugi...help me."

Celeste narrowed her gaze. _So, Marik already got to Téa and left her in her prison…_ she trailed off, thinking about her actions and Marik's in turn, leading to this moment. _Ah, I see. I see. Clever ploy, Marik. Bravo. Unfortunately,_ Celeste fiddled with the device behind her back. _I'm one step ahead._

"Téa!" Yugi exclaimed, running over to her and putting his arms around her, crouching to be at her level. "Téa, you can fight it. It's going to be all right. I'm right here."

"It's pointless, Pharaoh!" Marik's voice echoed in Téa's mind. "Téa Gardner is under my control."

"Yugi…" Téa exclaimed, straining her brain to fend off Marik.

 _Ah, well isn't this interesting,_ Celeste thought. _Téa's been outside of Marik's clutches for so long, his hold over his has become weak. I wonder…_ "Yugi!" She called to him. "Your millennium puzzle! If you use its power, you might be able to break Marik's hold on Téa!"

"What is that witch saying?" Marik exclaimed in awe. "How could she possibly even think that would work?"

 _It's worth a shot,_ Yugi thought. "Téa!" he exclaimed aloud and the Millennium Puzzle gave off a powerful glow, ejecting Marik's presence back to Joey.

"Impossible! This can't be! Celeste, what have you done?"

"It's not what I've done. You let me break her out. It's not my fault the power of Yugi's millennium puzzle and his bond to his friend far exceed that of your rod. Ah," she said with a smirk, covering her mouth with her fingers, "But don't worry, I doubt the same trick will work on Joey Wheeler. You've been in control of him for far too long and far too consecutively." Celeste smiled at the Joey controlled Marik. "But thank you for letting me conduct this experiment."

 _Meddlesome witch!_ Marik exclaimed to himself. _I'll make her pay!_ "All right then," Marik said through Joey. "The duel proceeds as normal." He had Joey hold up a hefty looking anchor cuff. "These cuffs are linked to the anchor you see above you. Try it on."

"Yugi…" Téa said weakly.

"It'll be all right, Téa," Yugi said. "I'll win, for Joey's sake. Stay here." Yugi gave her body a tight, reassuring squeeze and then left Téa sitting on the ground to stand before Joey and prepared to duel him, attaching the cuff to his ankle.

"Excellent," Marik said. "Now then, see the box at your feet? That's your life point counter. When one player's life points hits 0, the anchor above will plummet all the way to the bottom of the sea. However, inside these boxes are the keys to your release. And you'll only have about thirty seconds to free yourself before the anchor plummets into the ocean."

"But wait, if I win this duel, will you set Joey's mind free?" Yugi demanded to know.

"Of course, but you'll have to fish his body out of the bottom of the ocean to do it," Marik chuckled. "But that doesn't matter because you won't be winning. And Seto Kaiba, don't think you're merely a spectator in all of this. As soon as I'm finished with Yugi and his friends, I'm setting my sights on your Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor."

Kaiba looked distraught. This twisted game was giving him hard flashbacks to the kids of twisted games he himself used to impose upon Yugi before Yugi opened his eyes during that fateful duel when he lost to Exodia.

"All right, I've heard enough," Mokuba said. "This duel is getting way out of hand. Come on, Seto," he said to his big brother. "You've got to put a stop to this before someone gets hurt! Plus, Marik may try something like this on _us_ next."

Those were the only words Kaiba needed to hear to start shouting. "As head of the Battle City tournament, I demand that this duel be stopped now!"

Marik growled to himself. _I had planned on Téa being used as bait so that Yugi would be forced to participate in my little game, but Kaiba has every authority to shut the duel down at his whim. He could deactivate Yugi and Joey's duel disks before the duel's even begun if I don't have any leverage._

And that was when said leverage came from the most unexpected place possible. "Kaiba, you shut down this duel down and that anchor goes plummeting with or without Marik's consent."

All eyes were now on Celeste as she stood atop a stack of crates with the device she'd been fiddling with in her hand. "I stand here holding a remote control for the box containing the mechanism that the anchor is connected to. One false move and I'll send both Yugi _and_ Joey plummeting into the sea."

"Oh no!" Yugi gasped.

 _What?_ Even Marik was surprised.

"You're insane!" Kaiba exclaimed. "I could motion to have you disqualified immediately for this! What's to stop me from climbing up there and taking that remote away from you."

"Because, Kaiba," Celeste said, holding the device out in front of her. "You need to climb up a stack of crates and push me off my perch to take this, but I need only move my right thumb about five inches. You asked earlier, what I get out of this?" Celeste laughed morbidly. "I get entertainment. What's the matter? Never had a sporting death match before? They're all the rage in the underground. That's what makes them so fun. Russian Roulette, an obstacle course, electric chess, this is no different to me from any of those."

"Celeste! Stop this!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I told you she couldn't be trusted!" Téa exclaimed.

"She has to be bluffing!" Mokuba exclaimed. "She didn't have any sort of device like that when she rescued me and Téa, I'm sure of it."

"Oh, but I do. I was already well-versed in Marik's plan before I even brought you here. Tell them, Marik."

 _Witch! I don't_ have _a remote control for that box. But we're the only two people that know that. I thought she didn't want to be associated with my schemes, so why is she helping me? What is she after?_ Marik calmed down. _Still, I have to play along. It is the only way my plan will spring to fruition._ "It's as she says. I knew you wouldn't let me down, Celeste."

"Naturally," Celeste said with a sweet smile.

 _I can focus on Celestia Ludenburg later,_ Marik thought. _Right now, I need to be focused on the duel at hand, then I can pay attention to that meddlesome witch._

With all eyes back on Joey and Yugi's duel, Celeste let out a deep breath and held up the device she was holding. The Togami Corp. logo was plain as day on the back of the device. _That bluff almost blew up in my face,_ she thought. _But they don't call me the Queen of Liars for nothing. Now then, put on a good show for me, Marik. Victory or his friend, which is more important to Yugi Mutoh? I must know the answer._

* * *

As Yugi and Joey's duel got underway, another scheme of Marik's was taking place, namely kidnapping Joey's sister in the name of his evil plan.

Serenity and Mahiru had already arrived at the fountain in Domino Square, missing Yugi and the others by mere minutes. "What's going on, Mahiru?" Serenity asked. "Why did we stop?"

"We're here," Mahiru said, Domino Square.

"We are?" Serenity asked, voicing sounding bright like sunshine. "Is Joey here?"

Mahiru scanned the horizon with her camera's zoom function. "I don't know…what's he look like again?"

"He's tall, blond hair with a really big comb over. Brown eyes. He's well-built too."

"That doesn't give me much to go on," Mahiru said, snapping up a few dueling photos while she was scanning the horizon for Joey. She then lowered her camera and grabbed Serenity's wrist. "Here," she said, "Stand closer to me by the fountain. If you're easier to spot, maybe he'll see us first."

"O-okay," Serenity said, standing a bit closer.

"Jeez, what's that guy thinking making me come all the way out here and then making us wait?"

"Maybe he's busy dueling and it's taking longer than he thought. I'm sure he'll be here, Mahiru. Joey wouldn't let me down."

"You sure have a lot of faith in that brother of yours," Mahiru said.

"Well, I mean, of course I do," Serenity said, putting a hand on her chest. "Our parents haven't been some of the best people, our dad especially, so Joey always tried to involve himself in my life and take care of me when they couldn't. Did you know, he actually put all of the prize money he won from Duelist Kingdom into my university savings. Well, the money he didn't use for my operation anyway."

"He…did all that?" Mahiru asked.

"Uh huh," Serenity nodded.

"So…why isn't he here now?" Mahiru asked, her rhetoric much less harsh than it had been before.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be here soon. I know," Serenity said, clapping her hands together. "Maybe he got here before us, but he went to go surprise me with a present or something."

"…You're lucky," Mahiru mumbled.

"Pardon?" Serenity asked.

"The only guy in my life is my dad and he hardly sets an example for what a guy should be like," Mahiru stated. "Your brother sounds like a guy that…well," Mahiru smiled awkwardly, "I kind of want him as my big brother."

Serenity laughed. "Well, I guess Joey is a really good big brother, well, when he and Tristan aren't sticking straws up their noses."

"They do what?" Mahiru asked flatly.

"Oh that's not unusual for those two. Tristan's actually been in Joey's corner for as far back as I can remember."

"Who's Tristan? Your cousin?" Mahiru asked.

"Well, he's like a cousin, but he's more than that. He's a special friend that's helped Joey…when I couldn't," Serenity said.

"Sounds like you're not just lucky to have Joey," Mahiru said. "He's lucky to have you too."

"Yeah, you're right, Mahiru. And, um, thanks for taking me all the way out here. I appreciate it. I wasn't sure what Joey was thinking letting me be picked up by someone I never met or could even see, but…I'm glad I got to know you."

"Hey, don't start talking in past tense," Mahiru said.

"Huh?"

"I have to be honest. I was ready to dump you off here, the moment we got here too, but," Mahiru said, turning her head away from Serenity and holding up her index finger, "this trip's actually been kind of fun. And," she smiled, "It's just not in me to abandon someone. So, um, it's weird of me to ask this, but…even after Joey shows up, do you mind if I like…stick around and stuff? I mean…I just want to make sure your okay, you know?"

"Sure!" Serenity exclaimed and grabbed where she thought Mahiru's hands were—and they were there—and held them up. "I can't wait to see the look on Joey's face when I tell him I've made two new friends today and it's all thanks to him."

"Speaking of which, I hope Mikan's okay."

Serenity smiled. "You worry about everyone, don't you, Mahiru?"

"I guess my mom rubbed off on me a little," Mahiru said, smiling awkwardly.

"Well I think it's a fine trait to have. Worrying about others is a sign of compassion, which I think is the most important thing in a person. Don't you agree, Mahiru?" Mahiru didn't answer her. "Mahiru?"

"We're about to have trouble," Mahiru said gravely.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

Mahiru pushed the back of her arm against Serenity's forearm, pushing her towards the fountain. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Mahiru, what's going on?"

"Yeah, you can come with us and not move too much, girly," an older, gruff voice said.

"If you're trying to get a lady's attention, you shouldn't crowd around her like this. She might get the wrong idea. Don't you boys know about personal space?"

"I guess you could say our mama's didn't raise us well."

"Yeah? Well my mom raised me perfectly well and she taught me how to deal with creeps like you?"

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Smile!" Mahiru exclaimed and even through her bandages, Serenity saw a bright flash of light.

"Agh! My eyes!"  
"I can't see!"

Mahiru then grabbed Serenity's wrist and declared, "Come on, run!"

Serenity ran behind Mahiru, following her without question. "Mahiru, where are we going? What's going on?"

"Thugs," Mahiru said. "And weird ones at that. We're going to go to the mall and blend in with the crowd, maybe talk to the police. I managed to shake them by photographing them after turning the flash all the way up, but once they're done being disoriented, they'll pursue."

"But what about Joey?"

"We'll talk to a police officer and he can help us meet up with your brother later. Right now it's more important that we evade trouble."

"Okay," Serenity said, "I trust you, Mahiru."

Mahiru nodded at her and then noticed that the thugs in robes were chasing after her and Serenity once again and slowly gaining on the two of them. "I gotta think of a way out of this mess fast, or the two of us are in big trouble."

* * *

As Serenity and Mahiru headed out on the run, Celeste continued to watch the match between Yugi and Joey. Joey had the advantage right now and Yugi had just played Big Shield Gardna.

 _So he's not holding back,_ Celeste thought. _There's hesitation, but Yugi clearly has no intention of letting that endanger his life. I like that._

"Joey, please snap out of this!" Téa pleaded.

 _And I can't decide if that's plain irritating or doing anything to help the situation. Oh well, Marik should have a firm enough hold on Joey and even if the situation ends up with Joey being freed, the duel cannot be stopped now,_ Celeste said, fiddling with the device behind her back. _Well, unless I wish it, I suppose._

At that moment, Celeste's cell phone rang. She promptly answered it. "Hello? Yes, I'm here," she told the person on the other line. Her phone call caught Kaiba's attention. "What? You didn't believe me. I told you "there's going to be a little trouble at the pier and I want to be prepared."" Celeste chuckled in amusement. She listened to the other party inquire about her surroundings. "Oh, it's quite the interesting death match, let me tell you. I'd love to keep chatting," she said, glancing down at Kaiba, "But I'm getting looks." She then hung up the phone.

"You're getting looks because I want to know how you can afford to stand there and look so calm in the face of imminent death," Kaiba demanded.

Celeste glanced to the side, stroking her hair. "I just have a good poker face." _Not to mention I have a plan,_ she thought clutching her fake remote. _Eventually Yugi will have to make a choice between victory and defeat and once that choice is made, I'll step in. Too bad for you, Marik,_ Celeste thought, smirking to herself, _You may think you've outsmarted me, but I'm one step ahead of you._

* * *

Inside Byakuya's limousine, Tristan was fidgeting with his deck, shuffling it in order to calm his nerves since he had nothing better to do. Well…until Byakuya started asking about a duel between Yugi and Joey to the person he was speaking to on the phone. Tristan patiently waited until Byakuya put his phone away before opening his mouth.

"What was that about? Yugi and Joey are dueling?"

"In a manner of speaking," Byakuya said. "Remember when I said I'd heard _of_ Marik, well let's just say I know someone who happens to be…involved with the situation currently going on down at the pier. I was merely checking up on them. She mentioned something about a death match."

"A death match?" Tristan practically yelled.

"No need to shout, I can hear you just fine."

Tristan undid his seatbelt and grabbed Byakuya's suit with his hand. "All right, what exactly do you know? If you caused this situation, I swear I'll—"

"Put your fist down and unhand me, you look like a Neanderthal," Byakuya told him. "Rest assured I have far better things to do with my time than make the 99% fight amongst themselves for my amusement, even if one of those people happens to be Yugi Mutoh. Now sit back down and put your seatbelt back on. We'll be there in forty-five minutes and we can properly assess the situation for ourselves."

Tristan began to motion back to his seat, only for the car to come to a screeching halt and he fell face first against the cushions. "Ouch."

Byakuya was perturbed, but not because Tristan might be getting drool on his fine leather seats. No, his car shouldn't be screeching to a halt like that. It was programmed to plan its route _around_ duels going on in the city. So whatever was going on in front of it was no mere unexpected red light.

Shuffling to the front of the car, Byakuya stuck his head outside the driver's side window. Outside stood four people: two men and two women, all of them teenagers like him. The two men were huge, though one was big because of muscle, the other was all body fat. One girl was perfectly tanned with breasts so large and muscles so toned Byakuya, for a brief moment, considered her a potential concubine simply for her physical prowess. The other girl, riding atop the shoulders of the muscular guy, had hair like Byakuya couldn't believe was real. It was definitely dyed with its streaks of blue and white and what the hell was she _wearing_? Did she get dressed in the dark?

"Hey!" Byakuya barked at them. "What are you ingrates doing in the middle of the street?"

"See, I told you to look both ways," the muscular guy told the girl atop his shoulders.

"But we're on a rescue mission so we have right of way. And the car stopped."

"Yes, but now the driver's mad," the fat guy said, only to stare at Byakuya's annoyed gaze. "Y-you're…"

"Angry and annoyed. Get out of my way or I'm running you all over."

"Hey! You can't treat us like that! We're on an important rescue mission."

"Hang on a second, I know that voice," Tristan said as he scrambled to the passenger's side of the car, "Ibuki? Is that you?" he asked, sticking his head out of the front passenger's side window.

"Tristan!" Ibuki exclaimed, scrambling off her mount's shoulders. She ran over to Tristan and gave him a hug around the neck, practically putting him in a headlock.

"You know that guy?" the well-endowed, tan female asked Ibuki.

"Yup, Tristan is Joey's best friend and that means he's Ibuki's friend too."

"You know Joey Wheeler?" Byakuya asked.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh," Ibuki said, nodding twice. She winked with a twinkle in her open eye. "Ibuki's on a rescue mission to help Joey cause he's in serious danger right now so she brought the best of the best to beat up that Marik guy's goons."

"Then get in," Tristan said. "Byakuya here's taking us straight to the pier where it's all going down."

"We get to go to a rescue in a limo?" Ibuki asked. "Count Ibuki in!"

Byakuya opened the doors automatically and barked, "Get in and don't break anything. There are plenty of refreshments, but don't devour them all, not that I can't _pay_ for more, but I need to eat too."

"Yahooo!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Shotgun!" Ibuki scrambled into the limo and tried to push Tristan out of the front passenger's seat.

Tristan didn't even bother resisting and went to the back of the limo. That was when Byakuya got up and began to go to the back of the limo. "Hey, where are you going?" Ibuki asked him. "Don't you need to drive?"

"It drives itself," Tristan said.

"That…is…so… _cool!_ " Ibuki exclaimed.

"That's the Togami Corporation for you," Ryota said. "The finest technology in all of the world, ahead of their time even."

"Wait, Byakuya Togami as in _the_ Byakuya Togami?" Nekomaru asked.

"Naturally," Byakuya said, taking his seat. He gave Nekomaru a cool stare. "Do you know of any other Byakuya Togami."

"Naw, I just didn't expect to see such a politically imposing figure in a place like this. Figured you'd be too busy screwing over the little guy," Nekomaru said, scratching the side of his nose.

"For your information, as I just finished telling Tristan, I have better things to do with my time than deliberately screw over the 99%. Now everyone buckle their seatbelts or this car doesn't go anywhere."

"You heard the man, safety first!" Akane exclaimed, punching a fist into her other hand.

Everyone buckled their seatbelts promptly and the car took off again, Ibuki humming to herself in the front passenger's seat to a tune only she could hear.

 _Man, check her out,_ Tristan thought. _And I thought Mai Valentine stood out from a crowd._

"Why are you looking at me?" Akane asked him. "Is there something on my face?"

"Nah, just sort of admiring the view," Tristan said, trying to act like a cool customer.

"What he means," Byakuya said sophisticatedly, "Is that your physique is a splendor to the eyes."

"Heh," Akane said, grinning widely, "Yeah, I know. People like to compliment my appearance a lot."

"Ah, so you are used to having an adoring male fanbase. I bet if I could find a parlor dress in your size, you would look magnificent," Byakuya said. "May I have your name?"

"Akane," Akane said, "Akane Owari."

"Splendid, I'll certainly keep you in mind for the future, Miss Owari."

"What's that mean?" Akane asked, confused.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with right now," Byakuya said. "But I'll be keeping my eye on you. You have certain…qualities, Miss Owari that I find superior to others around you. We'll be in touch."

"I don't really get it, but that doesn't sound too bad."

Ryota, or rather more accurately, the unnamed Ultimate Imposter, sat with his left hand placed atop his right hand, leaning forward and holding his hands by his mouth. He wondered if he should say something, that Byakuya was interested in Akane's body for the possibility of producing an offspring for the sake of the next generation of Togami inheritance. However, then he'd have to explain to everyone how he knew that. Right now he was Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator and Ryota knew nothing about Byakuya Togami or his family's inner workings. He'd step in if Byakuya did anything…inappropriate, but for now he'd let the matter go. After all, Byakuya Togami, the man he respected above all others, wouldn't be interested in becoming a teen father. That much, the Imposter believed, he could be certain of.

* * *

Still standing on her stack of crates, Celestia Ludenburg observed the duel between Yugi and Joey, watching with great interest as Joey continued to hold the advantage with untouched life points.

 _Yugi certainly has his work cut out for him,_ Celeste thought. _Still, if he's even half the duelist I think he is, this should be nothing to come back from. There are dozens of possibilities to permit him to win or at least claim a distinct advantage, especially with Spellbinding circle ensnaring Alligator Sword._

Celeste watched the timer above the anchor and fiddled nervously with the device she had from the Togami Corporation. _Hopefully this duel will reach an obvious conclusion before that anchor falls. I'd hate to have this gamble be all for naught,_ Celeste thought. She then noticed a bright flash from the millennium puzzle.

"All right, Joey, it's just you and me now," Yugi said, currently standing as his usual self, no presence of Yami to speak of.

 _What's this? Did he switch away from dueling as the Pharaoh within him?_ Celeste narrowed her gaze. _Interesting, most interesting. I see. I see. Yugi still hasn't given up on freeing Joey through the bond they share as friends. Most intriguing. But, if he's willing to take such a big risk, then Yugi must be capable of dueling almost as well as the Pharaoh, if not equally._ A wily smirk appeared on Celeste's face. _Oh Yugi, this ploy of mine just became much more interesting._

* * *

Guiding her escort by the hand, Mahiru continued to run as fast as her legs could carry her. Unfortunately, Marik's goons were quickly gaining on the two women.

Clenching her teeth, Mahiru knew she'd be caught soon if she didn't think of something. Fortunately, as she glanced around, a sizeable rock sat off the side of her path. Picking it up, Mahiru hurled it over Serenity's shoulder and beaned one of Marik's thugs right in the nose.

"Agh!" The pursuer fell right over, nose broken and bleeding.

 _One down,_ Mahiru thought as she and Serenity ducked under the overpass of a bridge. However, they were cut off by _another_ Rare Hunter standing at the other end, cutting off Mahiru and Serenity's escape.

"That's far enough, girly. Come with us and you won't get hurt, least not by us."

Mahiru backed up two steps.

"What are we going to do, Mahiru?" Serenity asked.

"Stay behind me," Mahiru said, encouraging Serenity to move towards the wall. She stood in front of her. As the thugs closed in, Mahiru stood rigidly and swallowed a lump in her throat. What should she do? Call for help? Was anyone even around? She could try the flash again, but the goons might jump her the moment they saw the camera and the area was really narrow.

Taking a deep breath, Mahiru had only one course of action she could take. It was time for the prey to become the predator.

"All right, that's enough! Shame on you gentlemen!" Mahiru shouted.

The thugs stopped moving.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you? Shaved heads? Crazy hairstyles and colors? Are those bags under your eyes? Are you getting enough sleep? Who dressed you anyway? Do you have any idea how drab you look in dark cloaks. And those metal chains are magnet hazards…"

Mahiru continued to go off on a tangent, confusing everyone around her as she used the only weapon left in her arsenal: shame and scolding. Maybe if she confused the thugs enough, they'd get tired of her nagging and run off.

"Z-zeek, what's she doing?" the bald thug asked his crazy haired companion.

"N-no idea Max."

 _What's Mahiru doing?_ Serenity wondered. _She sounds like a fussy mom all of a sudden. I thought we were running for our lives._

Mahiru was now poking her palm with her index finger. "Do you have any idea how long I've had to walk after coming off the train station? I'll tell you, it was forty-five minutes. Have you ever walked for forty-five minutes straight in an uncomfortable situation. I have."

"All right, enough!"

And with that declaration, Mahiru's stall, scold and shame tactics were at an end as Zeek grabbed her mouth and slammed her against the wall. Mahiru whined in her displeasure.

"Mahiru!" Serenity yelped.

"You got a smart mouth on you," Zeek told Mahiru, pinning one of her arms up above her head as Mahiru glared into his face. "Truth be told, I like 'em feisty. Now hold still."

Reflexively, Mahiru's leg shot out, aiming for every man's weak spot.

"Guh, she nailed me in the Kuribohs!" Zeek exclaimed, holding his hands between his legs.

"Feisty brat," Max grumbled, only for a small, square object to come hurtling through the air and nail him right in the eye. "Ah, what the heck?"

"Stings, doesn't it?" A cocksure, suave, but stern voice called from the end of the alleyway. Mahiru looked down the end of the tunnel to see a young man with crazy black hair and green eyes. He had a sleeveless black shirt on with a red vest worn over it and black jeans. He was also holding the same objects he pelted the Rare Hunter with in between his fingers: several six-sided dice. "And there's more where that came from?"

"Mahiru, what's going on?" Serenity asked.

"I think we've been rescued," Mahiru said. "Come on," she said, grabbing Serenity by the hand. She then pushed Serenity forward and turned around to pull up her camera. "Say cheese!" Mahiru exclaimed harshly, taking another picture with a bright flash.

"Ah god dammit, not again!" Max shouted as he and his buddy covered their eyes.

"So, can I get the names of you fair ladies," Mahiru and Serenity's rescue asked.

"Less talking, more running!" Mahiru exclaimed as she ran passed him, still leading Serenity by the arm.

"Uh, sure," the young man and followed after the two women.

After running through back alleys and getting lost in crowds, the three teens finally found a spot to rest behind a large sign advertising a big costume convention coming up next month. "All right," Mahiru said, catching her breath. "We should be able to rest here for a moment. Thanks for the rescue, um…"

"Duke Devlin," Duke said with a smooth smile, "Charmed I'm sure."

"Actually, I kind of am. It's nice to know chivalry isn't completely dead," Mahiru said.

"Speaking of chivalry, may I ask the names of my two rescued damsels in distress."

"I'm Mahiru, Mahiru Koizumi. And this is my friend, Serenity Wheeler. …Ah." Mahiru had just said the words so naturally and she'd barely been around Serenity for more than a few short hours.

"Wheeler…Wheeler…I feel like I've heard that name before," Duke said, stroking his chin.

"Well, my brother was a finalist in Duelist Kingdom. His name is Joey. Lots of people know him."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I remember now. It was a few months ago. I totally kicked his butt in Duel Monsters and made him dress up in a dog suit."

"You did what?" Serenity gasped, looking pale.

"Hey! Show some class! She's terrified after being chased by those thugs and so am I!" Mahiru barked.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there," Duke said, taking a step back and also mentally backpedaling. He scratched his cheek. "Those days are behind me, you know. I'd probably apologize to Joey if I saw him. I was a different guy back then."

"I should hope so," Mahiru said, still a bit huffy.

"Look, I feel like I've stuck my foot in my mouth a bit. Let's start over," Duke said and cleared his throat. "You ladies were in trouble and I made it my business to jump in. What can I do to help further? Those thugs clearly weren't interested in asking for directions."

"I have absolutely no idea," Mahiru said, rattled. "They just swarmed us. I was just supposed to drop Serenity off at the fountain to her brother and then he shows up late and this happens and I don't know what might've happened if you hadn't shown up when you did!"

"All right, all right, easy there," Duke said, clasping his hands along the sides of Mahiru's shoulders. "Take a few deep breaths and calm down." Mahiru did so and Duke caressed her hands. "That's it. You're not going to be able to think by blowing into a full-blown panic."

"D-duke," Serenity stuttered. "You don't think…that those thugs are after me because of my brother, do you?"

Mahiru gasped. The horror of that reality started to sink in. Quickly she pulled out her phone and began dialing.

"Who are you calling at a time like this?" Duke asked.

"A friend," Mahiru said. _Please pick up, Ibuki,_ she thought.

* * *

Inside Byakuya's limousine, Ibuki sat in the front passenger's seat rocking out to some Japanese death metal. She swayed back and forth happily with a pair of spiked headphones on her head. As she sat there in pure bliss, her phone began to ring. And, since it doubled as her music player, it completely interrupted the song.

"Awww," Ibuki complained, "Right when it was getting to the good part. Who's calling anyway?" she looked at the caller ID. "Oh, it's Mahiru." She promptly answered the phone and ejected the headphones out of the jack. "Hello!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Where are you?" Mahiru's voice from the other end sounded rather irritated.

"Ibuki's in a limousine rocking out to some awesome tunes," Ibuki said.

"Where's Joey? Weren't you with him?"

Ibuki gasped. "Ah, crap!"

"Let me guess, you got separated."

"Yes! I mean no! I mean yes _and_ no!"

"Well, which is it? Out with it, Ibuki."

Ibuki sighed. "Okay so these thugs showed up and kidnapped Joey and Téa, but it's totally not Ibuki's fault. She ran off as fast as her legs can carry her and now Nekomaru, Ryota, Tristan, Akane and Ibuki are all headed straight to rescue Joey and Téa like a super cool awesome hero team." Ibuki sounded ashamed of herself as she said, "Um, sorry Ibuki didn't call you to let you know what was going on. She got so wrapped up in the rescue, she totally forgot you were getting Joey's sister."

"Don't you think that's important information?" Mahiru asked from the other end.

"Hey, Ibuki said she was sorry."

Mahiru sighed. "Whatever, it's fine. Where are we meeting you guys?"

"Um, we're headed for Domino Pier. Trouble's brewing down there. Joey might be in danger, but that's precisely why we're gonna rescue him."

The phone was quiet on the other end, Ibuki could hear the voices, but barely. It sounded like Serenity was trying to ask for the phone. Ibuki knew it was her. She never forgot a voice.

"Ibuki." And sure enough, there was Serenity on Mahiru's phone.

"Serenity," Ibuki said, looking rather sorrowful, which was rare for her. "Ibuki's really sorry your brother got kidnapped. But…but she's totally gonna make it right. She only ran away so she could get help. Don't worry," she said, reassuringly. "We'll get your brother back."

"Please do," Serenity said, "Joey's all I have. After our parents got divorced, it's just been me and my mom, but…" Serenity trailed off.

"Serenity," Ibuki said seriously. "I know the situation is really scary, but Ibuki promises, no, she swears, that she'll see you and Joey reunited because…that's the kind of a person that Ibuki is."

"Thank you, Ibuki," Serenity said. "I'm glad that Joey has a friend like you that's dependable."

Ibuki chuckled on the other end of the line. "Well to be fair, Ibuki sort of forced her way into his heart, but he doesn't seem to be complaining. _Really_ wish he'd so okay to her band idea though."

"Band idea?"

"Yeah, Ibuki wants to start a band with Joey, it'll be awesome. She still hasn't thought of a title and we still need a lead singer, but she's totally set on the idea. It'll be so rad."

"Well I can't wait to see you all perform," Serenity said. "Joey being in a band sounds like something I'd really like to see."

"Yahooooo! If you're supporting the idea, there's no way he can say no. Thanks, Serenity!"

Serenity just giggled. After laughing she then said, "Say, Ibuki, um…"

"What is it? Speak up," Ibuki encouraged.

"I want to go to the pier. I know…that it's probably dangerous, but, if Joey's in trouble then I want to be there. He always helped me when we were kids, so I want to be able to help him for once."

"Serenity," Ibuki said and then broke out into a wide smile. "We'll see you there. Remember, Domino Pier, okay?"

"Okay," Serenity said and then hung up, handing Mahiru back her phone.

"Looks like we're heading for Domino Pier," Mahiru said.

"So, Joey's in real trouble from the sound of it," Duke said.

"You plan on helping out?" Mahiru asked.

"Of course I do," Duke said. "I got involved in this mess and I'm gonna see it through to the end. Besides," he said, winking, "Duke Devlin never abandons a lady in need."

"I'll give you points for being a man, but you lose points for corniness," Mahiru said. "Now come on, let's go."

The three began to head off, only for Mahiru to hear. "Hey, there they are!"

"Ah, crud, it's those thugs from earlier again."

"What do we do?" Serenity asked.

"Just run!" Mahiru exclaimed as the group sprinted down the street. They turned a corner only to almost smack straight into two people their age.

"Oh my!" One of them gasped.

"Sorry," Mahiru apologized, only to see exactly who she ran into. "Wait a sec, Gundham? Sonia?"

"Mahiru? What are you doing out in the city? I do not recall you being part of the tournament."

"I'm not, I'm playing escort," Mahiru said, firmly squeezing Serenity's hand. "Serenity, Duke and I are being chased by some thugs."

"We're heading for Domino Pier," Duke said. "There's trouble."

"Ah, so a foul wind finally blows, does it?" Gundham asked. "I'd be happy to offer the boon of my satanic powers. Show me my adversaries!"

"Stop!" One of the thugs called out, running up to the group.

"These dolts?" Gundham chuckled. "They will make a fine offering to the fell god Belial. Come, my Four Dark Devas of Destruction!"

Gundhams hamsters emerged and appeared on his shoulder as dark energy seemed to radiate from Gundham's person.

"What is he?" Duke questioned. "Some sort of hell worshipper?"

"Believe it or not, he's my classmate and you're going to help him."

"Huh?"

Duke asked as Mahiru darted behind Gundham. "Sonia, come on."

"Y-yes," Sonia said, but she lingered as Mahiru darted around the corner at the end of the street.

"Do not worry, Dark Queen," Gundham said, "I have no intention of falling here. The finals await!"

Sonia nodded with a firm, determined expression and then dashed off after Mahiru and Serenity to find out what exactly was going on.

"Can you fight?" Gundham asked.

Duke pulled dice out of his pocket and held them in between his fingers. "I was going to ask you the same."

"Three on two is hardly a fair fight," Gundham chuckled. "I won't even need to use my release state."

"Whatever, get 'em!" Duke shouted and threw a bunch of dice at Marik's goons.

"Go, my minions! Attack with Swarming Golden Dragonfly Formation!" Gundham's hamsters flew off his shoulders and attacked at high speeds towards Marik's thugs. A street brawl had begun.

* * *

"I see, that is troubling news," Sonia said, after hearing what Mahiru had to say.

"Yeah, tell me about it. The sooner we make it to the pier the better. I just hope the guys are all right." Mahiru glanced at the ground. "I still haven't thanked Duke properly for his help."

"I'm sure they will be fine. Gundham's skills are a fighter are almost the same level as his dueling ability. It's those thugs you should be concerned for."

"Heh, yeah, I guess you're right," Mahiru said. As she and Sonia continued to hurry towards the pier with Serenity, the trio crossed through a red light given there was no traffic, only for a car to turn the corner and come to a screeching halt.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the driver, an irate, busty blonde, shouted, "Cross at the green, not in between!"

"We're terribly sorry," Sonia said. "But we're being chased and—wait, Mai?"

"Sonia?" Mai asked.

"You know her?" Mahiru asked.

"We dueled once not that long ago. She is Mai Valentine, pro duelist."

Mai threaded her fingers through her hair. "Well, I don't like to brag, but I suppose I am pretty impressive."

"Please help us," Mahiru pleaded. "We're being chased by some thugs and they're trying to kidnap me and my friend here."

Mai took a moment to reassess her knee-jerk response, which was to help out no strings attached. She chuckled a little, realizing that if someone had asked her for help prior to Duelist Kingdom, she would've kept driving and told the requester that it had nothing to do with her. Joey and the others really had changed her for the better. "Well, I can't say I'm willing to leave a bunch of cute girls to the mercy of some thuggish brutes," Mai told the girls. "Hop in."

"Thank you," Mahiru said, still a little panicked. "Thank you very much."

"The pier, right?" Mai asked as the girls climbed into her car.

"Actually, would you mind terribly turning around a bit?" Sonia asked. "A good friend of mine is battling it out with the thugs that are chasing us."

"Car's only got room for four, but I'll see what I can do," Mai said, putting the car in reverse as she checked her rearview mirror. She then turned down the other third of the T-intersection and drove towards where Gundham and Duke were, spinning the car to one side and gazing upon the scene of battered, hamster bitten and dice blistered thugs.

"See, nothing to worry about," Sonia said.

Mahiru remained speechless, but not in the shocked kind of way. She wondered if she shouldn't simply affirm Sonia's correctness, or chastise Gundham and Duke for brutality. However, given the thugs had been chasing _her_ with ill intent in mind, she just decided to rub her head and keep her mouth shut on the matter. "Hey," she called out to them, "Get in."

"You would have us squeeze into a vehicle meant for four?" Gundham asked.

"You can sit with me, Gundham," Sonia said. "I do not mind."

"You can sit with me, Duke," Mahiru said. "I guess. But if you try anything, I will have Gundham kick you out."

"Please drive carefully, Mai," Serenity requested.

"No promises," Mai said. "When I want to get somewhere quick, I don't exactly obey all traffic signals."

"Could you make an exception just this once," Mahiru said as Duke and Tristan climbed in. "Serenity can't see and driving recklessly isn't exactly—"

"If I wanted backseat driving, I'd reconnect with my parents," Mai said sharply.

"Well excuse me for trying not to get us all killed!" Mahiru shouted. Duke's back then bumped into her chest. Taking note of this, he turned his head around. "Eyes front!" Mahiru barked.

"All right, all right, sheesh," Duke said, scooting forward a bit almost off the seat.

"Nice fangs you got there," Mai said. "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Mahiru," Mahiru said. "Mahiru Koizumi. And I try not to lash out too much, but you know things can just be annoying. Mahiru then sighed deeply as she noticed Gundham had positioned himself to be seated along the side of the door of Mai's convertible. "For example, Gundham, what are you doing?" she snapped.

Mai glanced back at him through her rearview mirror. "Hon, I'm hardly one to lecture on safety, but don't blame me if you fall out."

"Ha, if I see you heading for a vehicular impact, I shall simply flee this metal monstrosity," Gundham said. "And even if I were to be injured, my Shield of Darkness shall protect me from unwanted harm."

Mai thought to question it, but instead just rolled her eyes, put the car in drive and hit the gas pedal. "So, anyone mind cluing me in as to where exactly I should take you guys?"

"Domino pier," Mahiru said. "I'll explain on the way. Seriously, though, Gundham, if you have to sit anywhere, sit on the floor of the car."

Not in a mood to argue and seeing no reason to, Gundham sat on the floor of the car in front of Sonia. "My apologies to your discomfort, Dark Queen," Gundham told her.

"It's fine. I told you, I do not mind."

"Dude, I think she's inviting you to sit on her lap," Duke said.

"Eyes front!" Mahiru snapped again as Duke accidentally bumped his back into her chest.

 _This is going to be a long twenty-five minutes,_ Mai thought as she set her car in drive and headed for the pier.

* * *

Back at the pier Yugi was, in Celeste's eyes, making a very impressive comeback. He had started the duel with half his life points gone and Joey's were untouched. Now Yugi had practically tied the game with his 1000 life points to Joey's 1100. More impressive was the fact that, as Celeste had noticed, it was not Yugi's alter ego, the millennia old pharaoh residing within his millennium puzzle, but Yugi himself currently dueling.

 _This duel is providing me with quite the entertainment_ and _quite the plethora of information. It would appear Yugi can duel just as cleverly as his counterpart even with all the action he is taking to force Joey to break free of Marik's control. But I wonder…_ Celeste's mind gazed backwards into her memory when Joey had taken a different card from Yugi's hand than Red-Eyes Black Dragon. _Yugi is only performing as well as he is because he is forcing Joey not to outright destroy him. If he were up against a merciless opponent, would he truly be winning right now? And even so, though he is currently winning, will he have what it takes to strike the final blow? You cannot have both, Yugi, victory or your friend, which will you choose? Be fortunate I am here to ensure no one is hurt,_ Celeste again fiddled with the device in her hand. _And you'd better act quickly, you only have five minutes before I'll have to use this._

The young gambler then heard the screeching of tires as a blue convertible rounded the corner and she saw six people crammed into it. _Now what's this then?_ She recognized Mai immediately. _Isn't that Mai Valentine?_

Mai's car screeched to a halt as she turned the car sideways and everyone started getting out.

"Ah, could that be…?" Sonia gasped, looking in Yugi's general direction. "Is that Yugi Mutoh?"

"And that's Seto Kaiba over there?"

"Forget the people, what the heck is up with that rig?" Mahiru asked, referring to the anchor and chains.

"Looks like a duel's going on."

Téa began to notice the crowd. "Mai! Is that you?"

"Téa! What's going on?"

"You've got to help us!" Téa shouted.

"That's why we're here!" Mahiru exclaimed, a determined expression on her face. She, Gundham, Duke and Mai began racing forward while Sonia hung back to keep Serenity steady and secure.

"Hold it right there!" Celeste commanded, holding up the device in her hand. "Take one more step and I send Joey _and_ Yugi plummeting into the sea!"

"Say what?" Duke gasped.

"She's not lying. That anchor is holding Yugi and Joey in place and they're being forced to duel by Marik," Mokuba explained. "Seto would've shut down the duel, but Celeste is holding a remote control that'll send the anchor plummeting straight into the sea anyway. The only way even one of them can survive is if one of their life points hit 0, but then the other person will be pulled into the ocean by the anchor."

"Joey," Serenity said solemnly. She reached for her bandages, but Sonia stopped her.

"Do not remove those in this situation," Sonia said, disheartened. "You do not want to see your brother like this." Sonia turned Serenity around and forced her head into her shoulder. "Do not worry, we will save him. We promised."

"Thank you, Sonia," Serenity said.

Mai, however, had a few choice words for Celeste. "You there!"

"Are you talking to me?" Celeste asked.

"Of course I am, what sick twisted little show do you think you're purporting?"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you could be referring to. I'm just following the whims of fate," Celeste said. "So why don't you stand there and enjoy the show? Make one false move and I _will_ see both duelists cast to a watery grave."

"Best not to provoke her," Gundham said. "Hell hath no fury like an angry succubus."

"Dammit, what the hell are we supposed to do?" Duke growled.

 _Just stand there and watch,_ Celeste thought. She waited until the others were all focused on the duel then she inconspicuously climbed down from her perch and stood alongside the crates, rather than atop them. She then picked up a small pebble in the road and chucked it…right at the back of Kaiba's head.

Kaiba turned his head around and saw Celeste waving him over. Rather, he saw only her hand, recognizing it as hers from her finger brace. While he did think it could be a trap, he was intrigued by the fact that Celeste was asking for his attention. He walked towards her.

"Big bro?" Mokuba asked. "Where are you going?" He looked up and saw Celeste had vanished. "Huh? Where's Celeste?" He then noticed Kaiba walking further away. "H-hey, Seto."

"Stay here, Mokuba," Kaiba said.

Slowly he approached Celeste. He figured if he darted towards her, she might set the anchor off. He found her hiding behind the crates, hidden from view to everyone except him. "What do you want?" he asked when he was within a few feet of her. "You know, at any moment I could now reach out and steal that from you. You're playing a very dangerous game, Celeste."

"I like danger and it likes me," she said with a wry smile. "Besides, this isn't a remote to the anchor anyway."

"But…you said…"

"Mokuba was right earlier when he said I was bluffing," Celeste said, head turned slightly to the side, finger, just underneath her lip. "But it was a necessary bluff."

"Necessary? Thanks to you, Yugi and Joey are dueling in a battle to the death and I don't have the time to stop it!"

"You do, that's why I called you over here," Celeste said. "Remember what I said to Yugi when I first met you? That as long as he placed his absolute trust in me that no harm would come to him or Joey?"

"You expect me to remember that?" Kaiba asked.

"Not really, but that's why I repeated it," Celeste said. She held up the device in front of Kaiba. "When the duel is about to end, or if time is about to run out, push the button and throw it at the middle of the arena."

"Hold on, first tell me what the hell this contraption is."

Celeste chuckled. "If I did that, you'd use it right away and I can't have that. The problem is, if I do it, Marik will notice. However, you're sturdy and well-built and you have a good arm. You'd be able to throw this and hit the target exactly from where you were standing."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?"

"I brought Mokuba back to you, didn't I?" Celeste asked.

Kaiba's right eye twitched. Celeste really knew where to cut where it hurts. "Fine, but mark my words Celeste, if either of them end up drowning, I'm holding you responsible."

"That suits me just fine because as long as you listen to me, neither of them will," Celeste said with a sweet smile. "Now, get in position. The fun is just about to start."

Kaiba and Celeste then walked in opposite directions as Kaiba stood next to Mokuba again, clenching and concealing the device as Celeste resumed her perch. Mai, Serenity, Duke and students from Hope's Peak had been so focused on the duel that they'd completely missed her and Kaiba's conversation.

Celeste looked at the timer. Two minutes left and it seemed like Joey was, once again, struggling against Marik's control. However, as he struggled to break free, he suddenly leaned back, hands on the back of his head, screaming. The crowd, even Celeste, winced at the sight of Joey in absolute agony.

He dropped to his knees. "Get out of my head," he told Marik.

Celeste's eyes shut tight and she too wound up looking fondly back on the goofball that had given her the greatest, most heart pounding duel she'd ever experienced. Well, plan or no plan, she could not fight the feelings welling up in her chest and the words welling up in her throat. "Fight it, you fool!" she shouted from her perch, arms folded.

"Celeste?" Yugi looked in her general direction.

"Is this the same Joey Wheeler that stood against me despite everything I threw at him. I thought you were better than this! If your will is strong, then prove it. Prove that not even mind control can stop _the_ Joey Wheeler!"

"What's gotten into her?" Mahiru wondered.

"It sounds like she dueled Joey earlier and she thoroughly enjoyed it, so even though she's working for the Rare Hunters, she doesn't want to see him get hurt from the bottom of her heart."

"Then why is she letting Marik go through with this?" Téa wanted to know.

Mai didn't have an answer.

And, as for Celeste, she was suddenly disgusted with herself. _What the hell was that just now? I sounded like an idiot. It's not like I actually care about him. So why did I…?_

"Celeste!" Yugi called out to her. His expression was quite positive. She could even see a smile. She looked down at him. "I haven't forgotten what you said. You said that if I trusted you that no harm would come to me or to Joey, so if you're going to help us, do so."

 _The plan is already in motion,_ Celeste said, standing perfectly still.

 _What in the world is going on?_ Marik wondered. _Is Celeste on my side or isn't she?_ Growling he then resumed his hold on Joey's mind. "Do as I command and play Meteor of Destruction and destroy Yugi, mind slave!"

However, Joey had had enough and, thanks to Yugi's encouraging words and Celeste's outburst, he finally had enough willpower to drive Marik back. "I can't! He's my best friend!" Joey shouted on his knees, arms spread out wide. "I won't destroy Yugi! Yugi's…my pal!"

"Fight him, Joey!" Yugi shouted.

Joey placed his hands atop his head as Marik tried to force his will to bend.

"You can do it, Joey!" Yugi encouraged. "I know you can! Be strong!"

"Gotta…be strong," Joey repeated.

Tense silence fell over the situation until Yugi finally had the stones to speak up…against Marik, "Marik!" he shouted. "You hide like a coward, but wherever you are I know you can hear me and I've got some news for you! There will be a loser in this duel, but it's not who you're thinking. It's not me and it's not Joey either. It's you," Yugi said and pointed at the possessed Joey, "Marik. You will lose this duel."

 _Oh dear,_ Celeste thought. _Points for courage, but that might not have been the brightest decision to antagonize him, Yugi._

"You may have thought you could force Joey to destroy me by taking over his mind," Yugi continued, "But it looks like there's something you didn't take into account when you made your plan, the strength of Joey's bond with his friends."

 _Friendship again? Do they never tire of spewing such disgustingly sweet speeches?_ Celeste thought dryly.

"Time may be running out, but Joey's back and we're in control of this duel now. Your power over Joey has been removed and I'd say that means you _lose!_ That timer may run out, but since Joey is free, you can't be considered the winner of this duel. Get it? Since you're not dueling anymore, how can you possibly win this duel?"

Celeste ran Yugi's logic through her head for a moment. … _Because both of you will drown?_ She questioned to herself.

"What're you going to do now, Marik? Just wait in your little hideaway until you lose this duel?" Yugi asked. "This is your last chance for victory so come and get me! Joey can't be controlled so it's up to you!"

Celeste sighed, unsurprised when Marik seized control back to make Joey play Meteor of Destruction. However, something unexpected happened when Joey jumped to his feet, shouting, "Help me, please!"

"You did it!" Yugi cried, watching as the life restored to Joey's eyes, freeing him from Marik's control once and for all.

"Yugi!" Joey exclaimed in concern.

"Trap card, activate!" Yugi shouted, activating Mystical Ref Panel and trapping Marik's meteor within its mirror.

Celeste's jaw went slack. She knew Yugi would have to make a choice between victory and his friend, but she never thought he would _actually_ have the power to directly choose.

 _This is it,_ Celeste said, sucking in a haggard breath. _This is what I wanted to see. Victory or friendship, which is more important to you, Yugi Mutoh. Show me!_

"There's not much time left," Yugi said. "If one of us doesn't win, we'll both be pulled under and there's no way I'm gonna let that happen, Joey."

"What're ya sayin' Yug?"

"I'm saying that I've decided to save you, Joey," Yugi said. "There's no point in both of us going down and if I lose, your safe."

Celeste's smile widened. _Oh this is absolutely precious. Thank you, Yugi for providing me with all the information I could ever need for the rest of this tournament._ "Kaiba! There isn't a moment to waste, do it now!"

Kaiba looked up at to where Celeste was shouting.

"What are you hesitating for? I gave you that device, now use it?"

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked, distracted by Celeste's shouting.

Gritting his teeth and willing to worry about the consequences later, Kaiba pressed the button and chucked the device straight at the duel, hurling it right underneath Mystical Refpanel's hologram. The device beeped three times in quick succession and then exploded in a sonic blast that made all of the holograms disappear. It also made the life point boxes containing the keys at Yugi and Joey's feet go dark.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Marik wondered. Although no longer in control of Joey, he could still see the duel from a Rare Hunter that had retreated after he'd failed to include Téa in his plan.

"Guys, look, the timer!" Téa exclaimed, watching as the timer holding up the anchor glitched out and shut off.

"NO!" Marik shouted.

"Was that what I think it was?" Kaiba asked, watching the chunks of the device he hurled sink into the water.

"What the…what's going on? Is my duel disk out of batteries or something?"

"Was that an EMP blast?" Duke asked. "Where'd that come from?"

"It was mine of course," Celeste said, approaching the group. "I bought it," she chuckled, "From a very generous benefactor."

"So it wasn't a remote for the anchor?" Mahiru asked.

"That was a lie," Celeste said. "Sorry for worrying everyone, but it was necessary."

Kaiba glared at her. "You and I are going to have a long chat, later."

Celeste chuckled in amusement. "I'm sure we will."

Then, more tires could be heard as another car pulled up to the scene: a shiny black limousine. Ibuki quickly emerged from the vehicle on Akane's shoulders. "The cavalry has arrived!" She shouted. "Da-da-da-da!"

"Who's asking for a beatdown?" Akane asked cracking her knuckles.

"Ibuki!" Téa shouted, recognizing her.

"Hello!" Ibuki exclaimed in cheer. "Wait, Téa, what are you doing unkidnapped? And is that Joey over there? But…what about Ibuki's big rescue plan?"

"If you were looking to make a big rescue, you're about five seconds too late," Celeste chuckled. "The calamity has already ceased."

"I suppose you want to say that's because you were here," Byakuya said, emerging from the vehicle and slamming the door behind him.

"Togami," Kaiba said, glaring at him.

"Oh, hello Kaiba. I didn't expect to see you here. We'll have time to catch up later after I win my way to the finals."

"Hmph," Kaiba said, ignoring him for the most part.

"So," Byakuya said to Celeste. "Did it work?"

"Like a charm," Celeste chuckled. "See for yourself."

Byakuya gazed at the shut down duel between Yugi and Joey as Joey was fruitlessly trying to pull apart the chains binding him with his bare hands. "Yes, I see that those duel disks have stopped functioning and will likely need KaibaCorp maintenance. Well then, if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait a sec, that's it?" Tristan asked him.

"I came here to check on my investment," Byakuya said. "Since the danger has cleared and my investment has been checked upon, I'm leaving. I'm still several locator cards shy of the finals and I aim to win my way back to the top. Understood?"

"Then you'd best get yourself out of a fix fast," Kaiba said. "Time's running out."

Byakuya got back in his limo and got it to drive off.

"Ah, wait, do you think maybe you could—" Ryota started, but Byakuya was long gone.

"Well, there goes our ride," Nekomaru said. "Hey, Akane, give me a hand here, would you?" he asked, waving her over to go help free Joey and Yugi.

Ibuki got down off of Akane and stood on her own two feet. "Mahiru!" she exclaimed, looking in her classmate's general direction. "Good to see ya!" She gasped. "Is Serenity okay?"

"She's fine," Sonia said, approaching with the younger teen.

"Oh my, my, Sonia's here too," Ibuki said. "Wow, and Gundham as well. Now all we need is Chiaki and we'll practically have the whole class."

"You're an energetic little thing, aren't you?"

Ibuki gasped. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! You're Mai Valentine! EEEEEEE!" Ibuki squealed.

"Well, I can see someone's a fan of mine."

"Of course, Ibuki's a fan, you're awesome!"

Mai played with a lock of her hair and smiled.

"Hey, hey, do you like to sing?" Ibuki asked. "Ibuki has this great idea for a band and she thinks you would be an awesome lead singer!"

"A band, huh?" Mai asked. "I could be interested."

"Yahoooo! You rock, Mai! Ibuki knew she liked you for a reason."

"Is she always like this?" Serenity asked Mahiru.

"You get used to it," Mahiru said.

Ibuki gasped. "Oh my gosh, Serenity!" She gave Serenity an unexpected hug. "You're so cuuuute! I bet your eyes are just as adorable. Here, let's get these off!" Ibuki reached for Serenity's bandages, but Serenity recoiled.

"No!" she gasped.

"No?" Ibuki questioned.

"She wants the first thing to see is her brother dueling in the finals," Sonia said.

Ibuki gasped. "Oh yeah, Joey beat Celeste so he totally qualifies."

Kaiba looked at Celeste. "You lost to Joey Wheeler?"

"It was luck of the draw," she responded and walked towards where Joey and Yugi were as Nekomaru and Akane pulled the chains apart to free them with their raw muscles.

Joey shook his leg out. "Man, that's loads better, thanks."

"No sweat," Nekomaru said.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Yugi asked.

"We're from Hope's Peak Academy," Nekomaru told Yugi. "Ibuki brought us."

"Ibuki?" Yugi asked, as he hadn't met her.

"I'll introduce you later. She's a new friend of mine."

"Ours," Yugi replied with a smile. "Any new friend of yours, Joey, is a friend of mine too."

"Then let's all be friends," Akane said, suddenly putting Yugi in a headlock. "And let's get something to eat too, I'm starving."

"Barbaric. You just witnessed a death match and the first thing you think about is your own stomach," Celeste said as she made her way to the wooden arena.

"Celeste!" Joey exclaimed, holding up a fist. "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here!"

"Take it easy, Joey," Yugi said. "She helped us. If it wasn't for her, you and I might be at the bottom of the ocean right now."

"Wha…?" Joey looked confused as he gazed at Celeste as she stood several inches shorter than him. He scratched his temple. "But I thought you were working for Marik."

"Well, I _was_ ," Celeste said. "But that's through now. He and I are done."

"Cool, then what's say we bury the hatchet and start over?" Joey asked, holding his hand out.

Celeste responded only by slapping a locator card and a Duel Monster card face-down into Joey's hand. "Huh?"

Celeste was already facing the opposite direction. "As if I'd ever want to be friends with an idiot like you. The very sight of you makes me sick. But…" she trailed off. "You beat me fair and square. You've earned yourself a reward." Celeste then chuckled. "Be careful though. If you slack off, I just might win it back from you. Ta-ta, gentlemen, I still have two more locator cards to win and I don't have a lot of time. I'll see you later."

Celeste began to walk away.

"Hey, hold on!" Joey exclaimed. "So that's it? You're just gonna walk away?"

"Yes," Celeste said. "My business here is concluded. I've no reason to stick around."

Yugi saw what Joey was driving at and tried a different approach to Celeste's icy demeanor. "Celeste, I know I've barely met you, but…you're better than you seem to think you are. You're not above having friends. And…you really helped me out today, so…thank you."

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi," Celeste said with a sigh. "You're a sweetheart." She smiled at him like a prostitute spotting a virgin on the street. "But be careful with that trusting heart of yours, people like me might break it."

"It's true, there are people out there that might hurt others, but you're not one of those people. I don't know why you deceived me and pretended as though you were going to sink me and Joey into the ocean, but…you told me to put my absolute trust in you and I never stopped believing in you."

Celeste's smile turned kinder and she quickly faced away from Yugi. "If fate wills it, we shall see each other again, soon. Until then, Yugi, Joey." Celeste then walked away.

"Celeste, wait!" Yugi called after her.

Celeste marched right up to Kaiba. "Shall I wait in the helicopter. I imagine you have quite the interrogation for me."

"Go in and don't move," Kaiba told her.

"As you wish," Celeste said and walked towards the helicopter she and the others had flown here in.

As she disappeared from the scene, Joey and Yugi made their way over to the others as Téa threw her arms around the two of them. "Thank goodness you two are all right. I was so worried about you."

"We're fine, Téa, but thank you," Yugi told her.

Joey then noticed his sister. "Ah," he gasped, "Serenity." He made his way over to her. He put his hands on his shoulders. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Safe and sound just like I promised," Mahiru said. Joey turned to face the smiling red head.

"Oh, you must be Mahiru."

Mahiru nodded.

"Thanks for bringing my sister all the way out here," Joey said. "I hope it wasn't much trouble. Sorry things didn't go exactly as planned."

Mahiru glanced aside. "You got kidnapped, not like I can hold you responsible for that. Besides, the Rare Hunters were more trouble than she was."

"Rare Hunters?" Joey gasped.

"We got chased around for a while," Serenity said, "But Mahiru was with me the whole time so I was less frightened then I could've been. Then Duke showed up and Mai drove us all the way here."

"Mai?" Joey turned around to see Mai Valentine standing not too far away.

"Good to see you not in life threatening danger, Joey," she said with a smirk.

"Same. Thanks for helping my sister."

"Next time try to take care of her yourself," Mai said, slapping Joey on the side of the arm. "I don't do charity work for just anyone, you know."

"I'll keep that in mind," Joey said with a smile. "But really, thanks for helping out."

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get any praise?" Duke asked. "If it wasn't for me, your sister and Mahiru might be in Marik's clutches. Mai never would've happened on the scene."

"Yeah, sure, thanks Duke," Joey said, extending his hand out. The two men shook, burying the hatchet on Duke's past for good.

"I just love happy endings," Sonia exclaimed.

"The atmosphere in this area is growing far too cheery," Gundham said, arms folded.

"Who are you two?"

"They're my classmates," Mahiru said. "We kind of bumped into them on the way here."

"Jeez, at this rate I'm gonna have to orchestrate a pizza party to thank you guys."

"Heh, I need no thanks from you, mortal," Gundham said, though his smile betrayed his words. "However, a battle of skill in the tournament finals would be adequate repayment for your gratitude."

"Eh, what'd he say?" Joey asked, scratching his head.

"He means he would like to duel you in the finals," Sonia said. "And would prefer you hold nothing back."

"Oh, well why didn't he just say that?"

Gundham gave Joey no reply.

"Sheesh, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you worked for those Rare Hunter jerks yourself."

"Heh, maybe you don't know better. Perhaps this is all one big dream conjured up by your subconscious and I am not really here," Gundham chuckled.

"Gundham, behave," Sonia requested with a nervous smile. Gundham only laughed.

"So what now, you guys?" Téa asked. "Joey, you have six locator cards now, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Celeste just gave me my sixth!"

"Incredible! Then that makes five finalists standing right here!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Five?" Joey asked. He pointed to himself, Yugi, Mai, and then his finger got lost.

"Wait, you mean you two…" Mahiru said, only to trail off.

Gundham and Sonia stood back to back and flashed their locator cards. "Like terrors of the night, we have struck the battlefield in cold blood," Sonia declared.

"And obtained our just rewards for our merciless behavior," Gundham continued.

"What? You two?" Joey gasped.

"Can't speak for Gundham," Mai said. "But Sonia's a tough customer. Don't underestimate her just because she looks and acts like a sweetheart. There's a deceptive dark side to that girl."

Joey instinctively took a step back, only for Ibuki to jump on it.

"Joey!" she shouted, clinging to him like a koala. "Ibuki was so worried about you, but she's so happy you're okay."

"Gah! Ibuki! What the heck are you doing? Get off!" Joey exclaimed, dancing around like a monkey to get her off.

"Not until you promise to start Ibuki's band with her. Mai said she'd be our singer and your sister thought it was an awesome idea, so will just say yes already?"

"All right, all right, I'll play the drums. Now get off me!"

Ibuki climbed down. "Woohoo! Band get!" she shouted.

Joey sighed. "So, what's gonna be the name of this band anyway?"

"I dunno," Ibuki said. "I haven't thought of that yet, but I'll have plenty of time to come up with an idea while I'm watching the finals." She gasped. "Mahiru, you should come along and watch. You can take awesome photographs!"

"I was already planning to," Mahiru said, excitedly.

"Wait, you're not going back to school?" Akane asked, surprised to hear this. "What about Hiyoko? You really upset her by leaving her behind. Now you're going to go watch the finals and you're not even going to tell her?"

"Upset her? Is she okay?" Mahiru asked, looking worried.

"She's calmed down a little, but she got really upset that you didn't take her with you to go get Serenity. I thought you were her closest friend, now you're abandoning her for an adventure? I'd sooner find myself on the wrong end of a mugger's gun than do what you're doing!"

Mahiru looked downtrodden and hesitant for a moment. She had to admit, Akane had something of a point. It was too bad Hiyoko didn't have a cell phone. She could just call her. Still, she wanted to follow her dream and take pictures of the finals up close and personal. At least two of her classmates were going to be participating. There was no way she could not be around in person to take photographs and make memories.

"How fast can you run?" Mahiru asked.

"Like lightning," Akane responded.

"Run and get Hiyoko," Mahiru said. "Bring her to the unfinished stadium on the east side of town. Mai told me that's where the finals are."

"Huh, that's where?" Joey asked.

"I hear Kaiba's building a new arena there," Mai said. "He's probably trying to show off."

As if on cue, Kaiba's helicopter took off with Celeste in it.

"So," Mahiru said, looking at Ryota and Nekomaru. "What are you two going to do?"

"I think I'll go back and watch the finals from the comfort of our classroom, possibly my dorm room," Ryota said.

"Same," Nekomaru said. "All that excitement in person isn't good for my heart condition. One adventure per tournament's enough for this manager."

"Jeez, you sound like an old man, coach. When I bring Hiyoko back I'm staying to watch."

"Well that's on you then," Nekomaru said.

"Wow, Akane and to think you didn't even know how to play when this started."

"I know, right? I mean, I barely understand the rules, but watching those monsters fight each other just gets my blood bumping, you know," Akane said.

"Joey and I can help you get better if you want," Yugi offered.

"Wha—really?" Akane asked.

"Sure, we're friends, aren't we? That's what friends do."

"Well, okay, but…try not to use big words, all right? Games like this aren't really my style. I don't like to think on complicated things too much."

"No sweat," Tristan said, suddenly putting his arm around Joey's neck. "We can have Joey duel you, his mind's practically empty if he got mind controlled."

"Tristan…" Joey said irritably.

"I'll duel her. I've never even played the game before, but since the tournament will be over tomorrow, why don't we make a day out of it and we can all sit together and have fun."

"That does sound like fun," Mahiru said. "There's a game room on the third floor of Hope's Peak Academy. I'll talk to the staff about letting us in on a Sunday."

"You'll be there, Mahiru?" Serenity asked.

"Of course," Mahiru said, holding up her camera. "I always take pictures of events my friends are in. Ah, speaking of which." She suddenly took Serenity's picture.

"Ah!" Serenity gasped, mouth hung open a little.

Mahiru chuckled. "I'll take another one after the bandages come off, that way I can have a comparison photo and so can you."

"I bet I look really silly with these bandages on," Serenity said.

"A little, but they'll be off soon enough." Mahiru put a hand on Joey's shoulder. "The moment your big brother gets into his first tournament duel, you can take those silly things off and see him in action."

"Yeah," Serenity nodded, only for her stomach to growl. As if it set off a chain reaction, Joey, Yugi, Mahiru, and everyone's stomachs except Gundham and Sonia's started to gurgle a little.

"Man, dueling sure works up an appetite. I'm starving."

"Well, there's a pizza parlor not far from the pier," Mai said. "We can all eat there."

"Pizza?" Joey and Tristan shouted at the same time and began scrambling for the place.

"It's in the other direction!" Mai shouted, but the two buddies weren't listening. "Those simpletons." She chased after them.

"Wait for me!" Ibuki shouted, running after them.

"You guys don't seem like you're hungry," Mahiru said to Gundham and Sonia.

"We ate recently," Sonia said. "We'll meet you at the stadium."

"Though our paths diverge for now," Gundham said. "Our bonds are stronger than hell forged iron. We shall reconvene at the sacred battleground declared henceforth by the keeper of the great white dragon."

"Uh, could somebody translate?" Yugi asked.

"I think what he's saying is that even though we're splitting up now, we're all going to be meeting up again at the finals," Duke said.

"Are you taking off, Duke?" Yugi asked.

"Actually, if it's all right with you, I'd like to stick around," Duke said.

"Of course it is," Yugi said. "We're friends, right?"

"Heh, you know it," Duke said and he and Yugi bumped fists.

"Speaking of which, Duke," Mahiru said.

"Hmm? What is it, Mahiru?"

"I never said it properly back there cause things were really crazy, so I'll say it now," she smiled widely at Duke. "Thank you, Duke. I really appreciate what you did back there for Serenity and me."

"Ah, my sweet Mahiru," Duke said getting on one knee and taking her hand in his. "If it would please you, I would cross a sea of flames to rescue you once more."

Mahiru quickly jolted her hand away as Duke tried to kiss it. "Okay, _that's_ taking it too far."

"But…Mahiru…"

"Look, I appreciate what you did for me, but that doesn't mean I _like_ you like that," she said.

"Ah, playing hard to get, I can roll with that," Duke said as he placed his fingers on his chest and extended his other arm out to Mahiru. "But that will not keep me from my feelings, my dear Mahiru. You and I are already tied by the red string of fate."

"Uh huh, sure we are," Mahiru said dismissively and walked away. Duke looked crushed.

"Don't get down, Duke," Téa said. "You'll find a real girlfriend someday."

"Ah, but none of them will be as feisty or as straightforward as that one," Duke said. "I've decided I want to win Mahiru's heart, even if it kills me!"

Sonia squealed. "This is just like a romance anime."

"I don't really get it, but it sounds like things are getting exciting around here," Akane said. "Anyway, I'm off. I gotta go get Hiyoko. See you guys later!" Akane tore off down the road.

"I'll be taking off too," Ryota said, "Good luck in the finals, Sonia, Gundham, Yugi."

"You take care too, Ryota," Sonia said.

"Godspeed," Gundham said.

"Nice to meet you," Yugi said and then, with a nod, Ryota walked away.

"I'd better follow Akane," Nekomaru said. "She's likely to get lost without some direction and we're on a time limit. I'll see you guys later." Sonia and Gundham nodded to him. "Was nice meeting you," he said to Yugi and Téa.

"Nice meeting you too," Téa said.

"Same," Yugi added.

Nekomaru then headed off and then Yugi, Téa, Duke, Serenity, Sonia, and Gundham nodded to each other and followed after their friends.

* * *

While the situation had completely cooled down and Yugi and his friends would soon be enjoying several large pizza pies shared among them, the aftermath of Marik's botched plans hadn't yet ended.

After landing on a spacious rooftop, Kaiba and Celeste stood across from each other, the former's gaze intent and sour as he stared at the latter.

"I suppose you want to disqualify me for my actions. I honestly wouldn't blame you if you did," Celeste said.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Kaiba said.

"So, are you?" Celeste asked.

"That depends on your answers," Kaiba said.

"Then start asking questions," Celeste said.

"When and where did you get a Togami Corp EMP grenade?"

"Ah, that. After I helped Marik capture Joey, I scoped out the Rare Hunter's lair and then called the corporation headquarters, asking if they would have Byakuya make the transfer in person. They really are good at customer service," Celeste answered. "Marik had already told me his entire plan and I, for one, didn't want to see anyone get hurt, which reminds me, you'll still need to fix Yugi and Joey's duel disks."

"KaibaCorp technology doesn't break that easily," Kaiba said. "They'll fix themselves come the finals. Besides, I'll have my top programmer with me and I plan to give everyone's duel disks a tune-up before the finals begin anyway. Let's continue with another question, why did you work for Marik in the first place?"

"He offered me an interesting proposition, rare cards for Joey's defeat, which I later turned into his capture after I lost."

"You risked lives for rare cards?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh you're hardly one to talk, Kaiba. Tell me, why aren't there four Blue-Eyes White Dragons in circulation again?"

Kaiba looked startled. "How do you…?"

"Oh yes, Kaiba, I know all about your poor sportsmanship to Solomon Mutoh's Blue-Eyes. It was incredibly difficult to uncover and I only found out by chance, but before you call me shallow for a hunt for rare cards, you should examine your own dark history first."

"I've changed since then."

"Tell _that_ to the internet," Celeste said with a chuckle.

Kaiba sweated a little. Celeste was holding a PR nightmare in her hands if he rubbed her the wrong way. "You aren't working for Marik now though, right?"

"Presently? No. I have no further plans in motion that collude with Marik. By your will, I simply intend to get two more locator cards and participate in the finals. Also, would you disqualify me after I so altruistically saved your brother _and_ , at all times, never had any intention of letting Yugi or Joey die."

"That reminds me, what was the point of letting that death match go on? Why the cold-hearted bluff?"

"Let's just say that there was a question I had that only seeing that duel play out could answer. It's answered now."

"You took a big risk pretending as though you could kill them both with the push of a button."

"Sometimes, you have to take risks. You run a multi-national billion-dollar company. You should know all about risks, Kaiba."

"I suppose I do," Kaiba said with a smirk. "All right, Celeste, just one more question: what question were you trying to answer exactly?"

"That's not something you need to know," Celeste said. "Well," she smiled brightly, "Unless I wind up facing Yugi in the finals, then everyone will know."

"Interesting," Kaiba said with a smirk. "Were you testing Yugi's character?"

"Uh oh," Celeste chuckled. "Looks like I'm found out."

"Trying to see if he would take the victory or sacrifice himself for the sake of his loser friend, I must admit that's quite callous indeed. Were you hoping to use that for psychological warfare on the off-chance you'd duel him in the finals?"

Celeste chuckled. "I see your mind is as sharp as the fangs of your Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Interesting," Kaiba said. "All right, Celeste, here's how I'm going to handle the situation. Given that no one got hurt, the fact that you had a plan in mind to make sure no one got hurt and because you rescued Mokuba, it's your lucky day. I won't disqualify you."

"I am humbled by your mercy, Kaiba," Celeste said as though she were somehow still mocking him.

"Get back in the helicopter and I'll take you back to the ground. The finals start when 16 duelists make it to the meeting ground with six locator cards," Kaiba said. "You'll have to earn yourself a spot through your own merits. And then you can show me, if taking such a big risk and trying my patience was worth it."

Celeste smiled sweetly, a knife hidden behind it. "I aim to impress," she said.

"Then get in," Kaiba said.

"Of course," Celeste said, approaching the helicopter, "Thank you, Kaiba."

As the helicopter flew towards the ground, Celeste's smirk only grew wider. _Two locator cards. Such a matter will be simple enough. I'll rip them off two no-name duelists and then I shall see you in the finals Yugi._ She chuckled. _Joey, you thought I was tough on you. Thanks to the cards I obtained from Marik, the punishment and merciless action I will take against Yugi will make our duel seem like a fond memory to you. Ahuhuhuhuhu. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

 **(A/N: Celeste, you devious little minx, you. And whoo boy this chapter too** _ **forever**_ **to complete. I've been at this sucker for three days in a row to try and get this whole subplot completed. I hope it was well worth it. I don't intend to do long chapters like this often, only when the situation calls for it.**

 **Next time, we cut away from our heroes to resume focus on the only protagonists we have left that aren't yet qualified for the finals: Chiaki and Hajime. We'll follow them for 2 chapters and then the finals shall officially begin with chapter 29 for a set up chapter with chapter 30 being the first duel of the finals. Hedge your bets now. What duels do you want to see? What duels do you think you** _ **will**_ **see? And between Mai, Ibuki and Celeste who stands the best chance of getting in Joey's pants? Will Duke succeed in winning Mahiru's heart? You can only get the answers to those questions by continuing to read Dueling Trigger Finger. And, as always, until next time, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	27. Duel by Moonlight! Fusions Vs Zombies!

**(A/N: I hope you weren't planning on some levity after that last chapter because between this one and the next, the mood's gonna start to get very heavy handed. Sure, we have lighthearted moments, but this officially marks the Yu-gi-oh cheer taking a back seat and the Danganronpa dreariness shining…er…bleeding through. You'll see what I mean if not by the end of this chapter then most certainly during the next one. Let's go!)**

* * *

Night had officially fallen on Domino City and with it came every duelist's last chance to obtain the necessary locator cards to be in the Battle City Finals. Among these duelists were Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami, both lacking two locator cards to properly compete in the finals. At first, things had been straightforward, find a duelist, challenge them and move on. Unfortunately, the luck between the two of them had been…poor.

With Hajime's confidence boosted, he was trying to avoid small fry and Chiaki had tried to find either of them a challenge. One could not grow as a duelist if they kept challenging those beneath their ability after all. However, this choice cost them dearly as the weak were quickly weeded out and now it was almost time for the finals and the two of them hadn't dueled since Chiaki's duel with Celeste. It…didn't help that Chiaki had decided to take a nap for three hours and Hajime had to let her use his lap as a pillow on a park bench. At least he was given the cute, reassuring sight of Chiaki's snoring face, but that mattered little when time was now of the essence.

And, to make matters worse, the two had now been hired, for lack of a better term, in taking down a trio of rogue duelists that had been scaring off the locals and spreading rumors of "Ghost Duelists". They'd also been outright stealing locator cards and rare cards and Hajime and Chiaki thought to put a stop to it.

This was how Hajime now found himself face to face with the Zombie Duelist known to the dueling world only as Bonz. After he and Chiaki showed that their fighting game skills applied to real life, Bonz and his goons agreed to settle things with a duel.

"If we win, you give back all your stolen locator cards," Hajime said.

"And you'll go to each and every person back their rare cards that you stole," Chiaki added and made a fist. "Unless you want another Rising Dragon Fist to the chin."

"Fine by me," Bonz chuckled. "But if I win, I'll take _your_ locator cards and a spot in the finals. Part of me is glad that a duelist with a spine finally showed up. Now I, Bonz, can prove that I didn't get these locator cards by making novices believe in real-life walking dead."

"Well, it makes for good television," Chiaki said. "You want this one?" she asked Hajime.

"Me? I thought we agreed you should duel next," Hajime said.

"I can just duel one of his friends after you're done," Chiaki said and fanned out her palm, "While a tag duel would likely be faster, I can't be around to hold your hand in the finals. And, well, you've made it this far on your own, show me what you can do. One last test before we both head off to the finals and really see what you're made of."

"Well, all right then," Hajime said, activating his duel disk. "I'll give it a shot."

Chiaki smiled. "See? You've come so far already. When I suggested you duel Eliza you were really nervous, but now you're assured of your own potential. That makes me happy."

"I can duel," Hajime said. "Because you're right next to me to support me. Even if you don't give me advice or hold my hand, just having you right behind me is enough to help me give it my all."

Chiaki looked down and away, trying to hide a small blush with her hood. "Well…do your best."

"Hihihi," Bonz chuckled. "I hope your monsters aren't afraid of the dark or the graveyard because I'll be sending plenty of them there."

"The only thing my monsters and I are afraid of is not making it to the finals on time because people like you are ruining a tournament with your poor sportsmanship."

"Then _be_ afraid," Bonz said. "Because when, I'm done with you," he activated his duel disk, "You'll never want to duel again."

"Let's duel!" He and Hajime declared simultaneously.

"I'll go first," Hajime declared and drew the top card of his deck. He nodded to himself when he saw his six-card hand. "I'll start by using Fairy Dragon, Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1 and Polymerization to bring out Kaiser Dragon!" Hajime declared, summoning an elongated, golden dragon with 2300 attack points. "And, in addition, I'll place one monster face-down and end my turn."

"My turn," Bonz said with a chuckle. "I draw." He drew the top card of his deck. "I'll also place one monster face-down, but I'll also play one other card face-down as well," Bonz said, setting a spell or possibly a trap card. "Hihihi, it's your move, Hajime."

"All right, draw," Hajime declared. "I summon Battle Ox in attack position!" The bull-faced axe wielding warrior took to the field with 1700 attack points and 1000 defense points. "And now, I attack with Battle Ox, destroy Bonz face-down monster!"

A pumpkin with its vines acting as tentacles and wearing a tiara appeared. Chiaki gasped, recognizing it.

"You've just attacked Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts," Bonz said, "And now her effect activates!" Pumprincess jumped behind Bonz and lashed out her vines at Hajime's monsters. The vines spread like a parasitic infection in a small area around the point of impact.

"What's going on?" Hajime gasped.

"Hihihihihihihi!" Bonz laughed. "Pumprincess becomes a spell card on my side of the field when she's attacked and would be destroyed. Now, at the beginning of every turn, after each of us draw a card, she grows in power and drains your monsters of their energy. And it doesn't matter if you summon a monster now or later," Bonz said as he threw his arm out wide and grinned gleefully, "Because they'll still have their vitality sucked dry by Pumprincess!"

"All right, that might help in a battle of attrition, but right now you're completely defenseless," Hajime declared. "I attack with Kaiser Dragon, Photon Stampede!"

Kaiser Dragon in its breath and unleashed three blasts of plasma from its throat.

"Activate trap card!" Bonz declared, "Zoma the Spirit!"

A fiendish looking, grayish purple, ghoulish gargoyle appeared with piercing red eyes, a piranha-like jaw, bony wings and sharp claws. It intercepted Hajime's attack and Bonz laughed as his shoulders rose and fell.

"Whenever Zoma the Spirit is destroyed, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points."

Hajime gasped as his life points fell all the way to 1600. Clenching his fist and looking worried, Hajime said, "I end my turn."

"Hihihihi, of course you do," Bonz said. "It's my turn." He grabbed the top card of his deck. "Draw." He placed the top card of his deck into his hand. "And now, thanks to the effect of Pumprincess, your monsters get drained for 100 attack and defense points each.

Kaiser Dragon was drained down to 2300 attack and 1900 defense. And Battle Ox was drained down to 1600 attack and 900 defense.

"And next I play the fabled zombie minotaur, Gozuki! Rise from your grave my monster!" From the ground, a gray Minotaur in a loincloth with a massive hammer and 1700 attack points and 800 defense points emerged. It snorted at Hajime and his monsters. "And thanks to Gozuki's effect, I can send one zombie monster from my deck straight to the graveyard." Bonz did so. "And now, I activate the spell card Violet Crystal! This equip-type magic card raises Gozuki's attack and defense power by 300 points."

An eerie purple crystal made its home like a parasitic attachment into Gozuki's back, pumping it full of purple energy that coursed through its veins as the monster surged in size, its attack power rising to 2000. "Now, Gozuki!" Bonz shouted, "Attack his Battle Ox, Hammer of Dead!"

Gozuki leapt forward into the air and attacked Battle Ox. The armored beast put up its axe to block, but was crushed under the force of Gozuki's hammer. With his monster destroyed, Hajime's life points fell to 1200. Bonz cackled. "And the fun is just beginning."

"My turn," Hajime said, sweating a little, heart racing. He was down more than half his life points and so far Bonz hadn't gotten a scratch. Was he in over his head? No, he couldn't think like that. Besides, he had just the cards ready for a fierce counterattack.

"First I draw!" Hajime declared.

"Ah, ah, ah, aren't we forgetting something?" Bonz asked. "Your monsters lose 100 attack and defense points thanks to Pumprincess."

Hajime looked at his Kaiser Dragon, it was starting to look a little sickly.

"That's fine because I plan to turn this duel around! I'll start my turn by sacrificing my face-down monster in order to play Summoned Skull!" The fearsome, bony and fleshy fiend appeared with its whopping 2500 attack points.

"Go, Pumprincess!" Bonz declared. "Latch onto Summoned Skull and drain its energy!"

Pumprincess lashed out and sucked Summoned Skull for 200 attack and defense points.

"That won't protect you for long," Hajime said. "Kaiser Dragon, attack Gozuki! Photon Stampede!"

Kaiser Dragon unleashed a barrage of plasma shots from its mouth and annihilated Gozuki, reducing Bonz's life points to 3800.

"All right!" Hajime declared swinging his fist down in between his legs.

"I wouldn't be celebrating if I were you because Gozuki's second ability activates!" Bonz declared. "When its destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can banish a zombie-type monster from my graveyard, like the one I sent to it last turn," Bonz said, holding up The Snake Hair, "And summon any zombie type monster from my hand, even if I normally have to sacrifice monsters to summon it. So say hello to one of the most fearsome zombies in all of Duel Monsters!" Bonz shouted, slapping a monster onto the card reader. "I summon Red Ogre!"

A terrifying behemoth of pure red skin and muscle appeared on the battlefield. It had 2800 attack points, carried a huge, thick, spiked, metal club and had 2100 defense points.

"That thing is huge!" Hajime declared.

Red Ogre beat its chest with its fists and roared.

 _Summoned Skull can't attack a monster that powerful. Dammit, I'm screwed!_ Hajime thought, clenching his eyes shut. "I end my turn!"

"HAHAHAHA! What was all that talk earlier about making me give back everything I stole? It looks like you were just all talk. Now watch as I pull you six feet under!" Bonz declared. He drew the top card of his deck. "Pumprincess' effect activates, dropping all of your monster's attack power by 100 as well as their defense points." Summoned Skull and Kaiser Dragon were both drained, now having 2200 attack and 2100 attack respectively. "And next, I activate the continuous spell Pyramid of Wonders!" An upside-down green pyramid appeared on Bonz's side of the field. "It's ethereal green glow gives all of my monsters 200 extra attack points for each monster you control."

Hajime gasped.

"Now, say goodbye to your Kaiser Dragon. Red Ogre! Attack!"

Bonz's monster slammed forward and bashed Hajime's monster's face in, destroying it.

"Hihihi!" Bonz laughed as Hajime fell down all the way to a mere 100 life points. "Now do you see the power of the undead? Even your fusion monsters don't stand a chance against their might. My ogre is going to demolish anything you put into play and with your life points running basically on empty, there's virtually nothing you can do to keep me from destroying you."

 _He's right. At this rate,_ Hajime thought, looking at his hand, _anything I summon is just going to get annihilated._ He then looked at one particular monster in his hand. _Good thing I don't rely solely on fusions to get the job done._ "I draw!" Hajime declared, drawing the top card of his deck.

"Pumprincess' effect activates!" Bonz declared, "Your Summoned Skull is weakened once more." Summoned Skull fell to 2100 attack points and 800 defense points.

"Why is why I'm switching my Summoned Skull to defense mode. I'm also playing one card face-down on the field and ending my turn."

Bonz laughed. "I suppose that's all you can do in this situation." He drew the top card of his deck. "Once more, Pumprincess drains the attack and defense points of all of your monsters."

Summoned Skull was starting to look a little bit gray than white with how much of its energy had been drained with 2000 attack and 700 defense.

"Now, let me show you why your pathetic attempts to defend won't save you. I summon to the field Armored Zombie!" A shambling, grotesque looking zombie monster with 1500 attack and 0 defense points appeared. "And thanks to Pyramid of Wonders, its attack points increase to 1900 thanks to you having two monsters on your field. And now, it's time for me to attack," Bonz declared. "Red Ogre, destroy Summoned Skull!"

Hajime's rare and powerful monster was obliterated.

"Now to take out the last of your defense," Bonz chuckled. "Armored Zombie, Skull Shredding Slice, take out his face-down monster!"

"And right into my trap!" Hajime declared.

"Huh?" Bonz gaped with a vacant expression watching as Armored Zombie attacked and destroyed Hajime's face-down Cyber Jar. "A Cyber Jar!"

"Now, all of our monsters are destroyed and we excavate the top 5 cards of our decks. Any of them that can be summoned normally without tributing are immediately summoned to the field."

"And since you lost two zombie monsters, Bonz," Chiaki stated. "Pyramid of Wonders' protection effect doesn't activate."

Bonz growled as he drew the top 5 cards of his deck. "I summon to the field, Dark Assailant, The 13th Grave, and Magical Ghost!" Bonz declared, summoning a fully dressed, skull headed freak with 1200 attack and defense, a cloaked skeleton with 1300 attack points and 900 defense points and a floating, ghostly ghoul with green skin, magician's robes, 1300 attack points and 1400 defense points. "How unfortunate for you though that with Pumprincess on the field for as long as she's been, any monster you play with less than 1800 attack points will automatically be annihilated by my zombie apocalypse." Bonz slapped his forehead. "Oh, silly me, I'm sorry, I'm forgetting about my Pyramid. Make that 2000, and that's assuming you only play one monster. So make your pathetic move. Your attempt to save yourself, I'd say, just backfired horribly. HihihihiHahahahahaha!"

"Don't be so sure!" Hajime declared. "I believe in my deck and in the strategy I've put forth!" Hajime drew the top five cards off his deck and gasped in surprise at what he drew: 5 monsters. "I place 5 monsters in face-down defense position," Hajime declared.

"Predictable," Bonz scoffed. "Go, my zombies, rend apart his monsters! Fill up his graveyard!"

Hajime's monsters were destroyed one by one, eliminating Cannon Soldier, Versago the Destroyer and Koumouri Dragon from the field. That left Hajime with only his other two monsters, but they were inconsequential. After all, as he looked at his hand, he had precisely what he needed to win.

"My draw," Hajime declared. He drew the top card of his deck. _Exactly what I need_.

"Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts' effect activates," Bonz chuckled. "Your monsters are drained of their energy. Any monster you play will lose 600 attack and defense points and if you decide to play another monster, my zombies will raise their attack points by 600. Bonz looked positively gleeful. "Not that there's anything you could even play that would save you in this situation."

"Oh? You think so?" Hajime asked with a smirk.

Bonz's jaw went slack as he looked at Hajime confused.

"I activate the spell card Graceful Charity! Now I can draw three cards as long as I discard two." Hajime drew three cards and then discarded two to the graveyard, one of which was his Blackland Fire Dragon. "Next, I activate the spell card Dragon's Mirror! And I combine in with Koumouri Dragon, Blackland Fire Dragon and Versago the Destroyer all in my graveyard to summon out my favorite monster! You talk about the power of the undead? Well witness the power of the void! I fusion summon, Blackland Void Dragon!"

A huge, terrifying, serpentine black dragon appeared with 3100 attack points and 2900 defense points.

"Don't think that will save you, your monster loses 600 attack and defense points thanks to Pumprincess and it can't attack this turn either!" Bonz declared. However, Blackland Void Dragon simply growled at him. Bonz watched as its attack power started to increase. "Wait, what?"

"Blackland Void Dragon gains 200 attack points for every monster that originates from the extra deck still in the extra deck, on the field or in the graveyard. So your 600 points of ectoplasm are nothing to my void dragon's immense power! And since I use 15 fusion monsters, one of which is Blackland Void Dragon itself so that's a 3000 attack point boost!"

Blackland Void Dragon let out an unearthly roar as its attack power surged all the way up to 5600, due to the attack lowering effects of Bonz's Pumprincess.

"S-so what? It still can't attack!" Bonz stammered.

"It can with this spell card. Go, Quick Attack!" Hajime declared.

Bonz gasped again, now Hajime's dragon could attack immediately and Bonz's weakest monster only had 1800 attack points thanks to his Pyramid of Wonders.

"Pyramid of Wonders is great for its protection effect, but unfortunately," Chiaki said, "Since your monster is in attack mode-"

"You're still gonna take damage!" She and Hajime shouted at the same time.

"And brace yourself because this one's going to hurt! Blackland Void Dragon attack! Destroy his Dark Assailant! Void Dragon Blast!"

Hajime's monster roared as it unleashed a furious blast of void energy down at Bonz's monster and completely annihilated all of Bonz's life points.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGH!" Bonz shouted as his life points were obliterated.

Although the duel had finished, the holograms had yet to cease and Hajime's void dragon, leaned in close to growl at Bonz, Sid and Zygor.

The three graveyard buddies, freaked out, hugging each other and scuttling back in terror from Hajime's monster. "Now you're going to give back everything you stole!" Hajime declared. "Otherwise, I'll come back and I'm bringing Blackland Void Dragon with me."

"Also, I'm personally acquainted with Seto Kaiba," Chiaki said forcefully. "So unless you want to be banned from all future tournaments, you'd best do as we say." She pointed an angry index finger at Bonz and his gang. "How dare you use games to hurt people! Shame on you! Shame on all of you!"

"We're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry!" The three apologized, bowing their heads.

"We'll return all the locator and rare cards, just let us go!" Bonz pleaded.

"Get out of here and if I catch you _punks_ causing trouble again, I'll serve up another helping of Void Dragon Blast."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem!" Bonz nodded in terror and then he, Sid and Zygor ran off screaming into the night, leaving behind Bonz's Call of the Haunted and two locator cards.

"Kind of a shame," Chiaki said. "I was going to duel one of them, but we'd look like huge hypocrites if I tried to duel them while they were scared of your dragon."

Hajime turned off the hologram projector and deactivated his duel disk. "Yeah, suppose your right. Don't worry, I'm sure there's still a duelist or two we can find that you can win your last two locator cards from. You're going to the finals with me and that's er…final."

Chiaki laughed. "Come on, let's get out of here," she said as Hajime followed after her.

The two made their way to the cemetery entrance as Hajime continued to stare at his locator cards with disbelief.

"What's the matter?" Chiaki asked.

"I just…I still can't believe I made it all the way to the finals. I just…it feels so unreal, you know?"

"Well, it's real," Chiaki told him. "I told you, the only thing you lacked was confidence. So let's head for the finals and you can show everyone just what Hajime Hinata is made of."

Hajime nodded and took a step forward only to suddenly feel weak across his whole body as a haunting purple fog rolled in. _What's…going on?_

Sinister laughter echoed in his head as Hajime began to wobble on his feet.

"Hajime? Hajime!" Chiaki shouted at him as he collapsed. She picked up his body as best she could. He was breathing, but the look in Hajime's eyes terrified her. They were vacant, empty, like a huge part of him had suddenly gone missing. "Hajime?" Chiaki asked, hyperventilating. "Hajime?" She didn't know what else to do. She tried shaking Hajime, poking several areas, including his naval and even attempted CPR, but nothing seemed to rouse him or change the situation. "No…no this isn't happening. We…we're supposed to go to the finals together. Hajime, get up!" Chiaki shouted in tears.

"I'm afraid it's useless. He can't hear you, my dear."

Chiaki turned around to see a boy around her age with fluffy white hair and a rather intricate golden trinket dangling from his neck. He had a duel disk on one arm and a blood covered bandage higher up it. He wore a light blue jacket over a striped shirt with beige khakis.

His eyes were devilish as he laughed maniacally at Hajime's predicament. "HAHAHAHAHA! Ah, a weakened, off-guard mind is always susceptible to such things. That duel certainly took a lot out of him, but what do you expect when you make a comeback with only 100 life points left."

"Who are you?" Chiaki demanded to know. "What did you do to Hajime?"

"Oh nothing much," the white haired youth said. "I just sent him on a lovely one way trip to the shadow realm as I plan to do to you, Chiaki Nanami."

"How do you know my name?" Chiaki gasped, taking a step back in fright.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the young man said, his voice eerie and sinister. "Don't you have a more pressing matter on your mind, my dear?"

"Whatever you did to Hajime, undo it right now!" Chiaki shouted.

The young man laughed. "Heh heh heh, that's what I was hoping you'd say. If you want to have any luck at saving your friend," he activated his duel disk. "Duel me. But I should warn you, little girl, that this will be unlike anything you've ever experienced. For this will be no ordinary duel. It will be a shadow game!"

"What are the rules?" Chiaki asked, standing tall. If it meant rescuing Hajime, she was willing to play whatever sick, twisted game this stranger came up with.

"The rules are the same as ever with duel monsters, just with an added twist that is better experienced than it is explained. You wouldn't believe me if I simply told you."

"Then, if it means rescuing Hajime," Chiaki said, activating her duel disk. "I accept your challenge and, when I win, not only will you put Hajime back to normal," she said, pointing at her opponent, "But your locator cards will be mine."

"That's _if_ you win," her opponent said with a sadistic grin. "But all right, those terms are acceptable. Let's hope this isn't the final game you'll ever play. AHAHAHA HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **(A/N: Yeah, this is happening. Next time on Dueling Trigger Finger: Chiaki Vs Yami Bakura. Can the Ultimate Gamer win her first ever shadow game and save Hajime? Will she be able to overcome Bakura's Destiny Board without the aid of a powerful monster like Osiris/Slifer the Sky Dragon? Tune in next chapter to see the first ever high-stakes duel in the fanfic. But remember, this isn't just Yu-gi-oh, this is Danganronpa, so expect an extra helping spoonful of** _ **despair!**_

 **Until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	28. Chiaki in Peril! A Duel to the Death!

**(A/N: For all of our squeamish people in the audience with active imaginations, this chapter's going to suck for you. Also, my apologies in advance to anyone that gets DGR3 episode 10 flashbacks. …Here we go).**

* * *

Standing in front of the Domino Cemetery, Chiaki Nanami stood in the midst of ominous purple fog as Bakura's dark counterpart stood before her, grinning maliciously. With Hajime's mind and soul in the shadow realm and calling for help being a pointless endeavor, Chiaki stood her ground and prepared to play one fateful duel.

"Let's Duel!" She and Bakura declared together.

"Since I'm the host of this fine game, I'll start us off. First, I draw," Bakura stated. "And I summon Headless Knight in attack position!" A headless fiend-type warrior with 1450 attack points and 1700 defense points appeared. "Next, I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

 _Nothing seems to have changed yet,_ Chiaki thought. _He said this was just like Duel Monsters, so I suppose I should play the game how I normally would until I understand this added twist he mentioned._ "My turn." Chiaki declared. "I draw." She added her new card to her hand. "I place one card face-down on the field." The spell/trap face-down hologram appeared. "Then I place on monster face-down onto the field in defense position." The sideways face-down monster hologram appeared.

"My turn is complete," Chiaki said.

"Not going to attack are we?" Bakura grinned. "You're either cautious or your hand is terrible. I draw." He drew the top card off of his deck. "I sacrifice my monster to play the Earl of Demise!" A blue, rotting, zombie-like fiend-type creature appeared carrying a sword. It had 2000 attack points and 700 defense points. "Earl of Demise! Attack!"

Bakura's monster swung its saber towards Chiaki, revealing her man-eater bug, which sprang to action and destroyed Bakura's monster.

"Not bad," Bakura said with a sinister chuckle. "It appears you have some skill after all." He held up a card, the back to Chiaki. "Not good enough though. I'll be placing one more card face-down onto the field," he said, inserting the card into the spell/trap zone, causing the hologram to appear. "And ending my turn."

"My turn then," Chiaki said as she drew the top card of her deck. "And I play Jester Lord, in attack mode!"

The wacky, kooky clown-like monster appeared with 0 attack and 0 defense points. "And since Jester Lord is the only monster out on the field, he gains 1000 attack and defense points for every spell and trap card in play, even if they're face-down and even if they belong to my opponent. That gives him 4000 attack points, enough to end this duel in one turn. Jester Lord, attack my opponent directly!"

"Not so fast!" Bakura declared. "I activate two of my face-down cards! The first is Fearful Earthbound! Whenever you declare an attack, you lose 500 life points!"

"That still won't stop my attack!" Chiaki declared.

"Which is why I have my second trap card: Conscription!" Bakura shouted, revealing the trap card. "Now, you reveal the top card of your deck and if it's a monster card, I can summon it to _my_ side of the field."

Chiaki held her breath. If this was a spell or trap card, the duel would be over and Hajime would be safe. However, if this was a monster card, this duel would likely take a much darker and sinister turn.

 _Please don't be a monster card,_ Chiaki said, taking a deep breath and drew the top card off of her deck. She gasped, her face horror stricken when she saw the card she drew. It was a monster and not just any monster in her deck. _No! Not this!_

"AHAHAHA! It sounds like we have a winner. I'll be taking that card, thank you," Bakura said. Like magic, the card disappeared from Chiaki's hand and ended up in Bakura's. He looked at the card that Chiaki had given him and laughed. "Oh how lovely, exactly what I need to destroy you. I special summon Thunderclap Skywolf!" Chiaki's favorite monster ended up on Bakura's side of the field. "And with 2500 attack points, he'll do plenty of damage to you, my dear."

Jester Lord's attack power dropped to 0, but the attack unfortunately continued and Thunderclap Skywolf unleashed a blast of greenish blue lightning from its mouth, which continued past Jester Lord and went straight for Chiaki. The attack barreled into her and electrocuted her from all angles like she'd been hit with a high powered taser.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Chiaki screamed as her life points dropped to 1500. She then stood there, her body trembling, eyes bugging out. "That…actually…hurt? I…I feel…" Chiaki's body continued to twitch unnaturally from the pain. Her whole body felt numb and hot, as though she was actually just electrocuted.

"AHAHAHAHA! What's the matter?" Bakura chuckled.

"What...is...this?" Chiaki asked, barely able to get the words out. "What did you…do?"

"It's a shadow game, my dear," Bakura chuckled. "And when you play a shadow game, you play for keeps. The monsters and the damage become real. Oh, but of course, the fun is just beginning. Go! Forbidden Earthbound!"

Chiaki saw Bakura's other trap card finally resolve as a jaw of dirt rose up from the ground and ensnared her leg, clamping down like an alligator's maw. Chiaki screamed as blood shot out of the ground. "AAAAGH! AAAH! AAAAAAAH!" She shouted, dropping to the ground and clutching her bleeding leg. Tears started to eject from her eyes as her life points fell to 1000.

However, despite the pain and agony, Chiaki still managed to gaze up in half-defiance at Bakura. The other half was a look of pure agony.

He found her predicament amusing. "AHAHAHA! Yes, that's the look you should have on your face. I thought to challenge your friend, but I didn't know if I wanted to face down the wrath of the Five-Headed Dragon. You on the other hand, well I thought I might be able to handle you. Looks like I was right."

"Are you…working for…Marik?" Chiaki asked, her voice disappearing in between breaths due to the pain.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bakura asked.

Chiaki forced herself to her feet, only to immediately slip and fall to the ground on her stomach because of the open wounds in her leg.

"So, are you going to surrender now?" Bakura asked. "I hear the Shadow Realm is lovely this time of year."

"I'm not…" Chiaki grunted as she pushed herself up off the ground and stood up on her wounded leg. "Giving up." With shaky arms she pulled a card from her hand. "I activate the spell card Dian Keto the Cure Master! This spell card lets me regain 1000 life points."

Chiaki's leg injury was completely healed as a kindly old woman with green hair appeared and doused her with healing light. Chiaki closed her eyes and held out her arms to feel the healing glow of the spell card. When she opened her eyes, they were full of vigor. Though her body still felt battered from the blows she suffered, Chiaki wasn't giving up without a fight. Some of her fierce gusto had returned as her life points shot up to 2000.

"Next, I play Swords of Revealing Light!" she declared and cast down the forceful lights onto Bakura's side of the field. "Now you can't attack me for three turns!" she declared.

"How very desperate," Bakura commented. "You still cling to life, expecting victory. However, I'm afraid this is where it ends for you, both the tournament and your life!"

"It's not over," Chiaki said, glaring defiantly. "There's no way I'm giving up. I promised," she sneered at Bakura. "I promised Hajime we would go to the finals together! And I'm not giving up until I make that dream a reality! Because…" Chiaki grinded her teeth tightly before shouting loud and proud, "BECAUSE MY HOPE WILL NEVER DIE EVEN IN THE FACE OF DESPAIR!"

For a brief moment, Bakura was overpowered by Chiaki's defiant declaration, but only for a moment. He then chuckled. "Your bravado is charming, but that alone won't save you."

"Maybe not, but these might," Chiaki said holding up two cards, "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"All right then," Bakura said with an evil grin. "My turn." He drew the top card of his deck. "Heh heh, the time has come. "I summon the Portrait's Secret in attack position!" A wiggling, weird creature coming out of a portrait appeared. It had 1200 attack points and 1500 defense points. "And next, I play a card face-down." Bakura was down to 1 card in his hand. "My turn's done."

"My turn then," Chiaki said and drew the top card of her deck. She nodded to herself. "I summon to the field, Fencing Fire Ferret!" A fiery little critter with a whip sword for a tail appeared on Chiaki's side of the field with 1700 attack points and 600 defense points."

Bakura chuckled. "Aren't we forgetting something. My trap card Forbidden Earthbound activates!"

Chiaki revealed one of her face-downs. "Not with this spell card!" she declared. "I activate Ring of Defense! Since I would take effect damage, my life points are safe!" The ring clasped itself around Chiaki's leg and broke the teeth of Bakura's continuous trap when it tried to bite her, causing it to sink back into the ground until the next time she made an attack

Fencing Fire Ferret's attack continued unimpeded and it struck The Portrait's Secret down with its tail, cause a bit of flame to burn towards Bakura and he took a step back as his monster was destroyed and his life points fell to 3500. "Well, bravo, little girl. It looks like you've got some bite to you after all. But I'm afraid you've walked straight into my trap."

"We'll see about that," Chiaki said.

"Indeed," Bakura said. "Because now its my turn." He chuckled. "Prepare to meet your doom. I remove from my graveyard, Headless Knight, Portrait's Secret and Earl of Demise in order to call upon the one that will bring the end of this duel. I summon Dark Necrofear!"

A big blue, creepy fiendish creature carrying a decrepit baby doll appeared. It had 2200 attack points and 2800 defense points.

"Impressive monster," Chiaki said calmly. She then said defiantly, "You still can't attack."

Bakura chuckled. "Perhaps not, but it's enough. Your turn, my dear."

"Very well," Chiaki said and drew the top card of her deck. She looked at it. _Heavy Storm?_ She looked at the field and examined it thoroughly, especially Bakura's face-down cards and how he'd been playing up until now. _I'd better save this. I'm definitely going to need it later._

"I switch Fencing Fire Ferret to defense mode," Chiaki said as the burning little critter crouched and put its tail in front of its face. "Next," she said slapping a card sideways into her monster zone. "I play a monster face-down and I end my turn."

"My turn," Bakura said, "Draw!" he shouted, dramatically pulling the top card off of his deck. "Ah, excellent." He held up a spell card. "I activate the magic card De-Spell and I think I'll use it to get rid of your Swords of Revealing Light."

Chiaki gasped as an eerie mist disabled her swords now making it possible to Bakura to attack. "Feeling comfortable?" Bakura asked. Chiaki looked like she was going to say something, but Bakura talked first. "Don't answer that. You won't be in a moment. Go Thunderclap Skywolf!" he shouted. "Attack! Destroy Chiaki's face-down monster!"

Thunderclap Skywolf's lightning blast shot for, revealing a red orb with metal claws all around it. The monster was not destroyed and leapt through the lightning blast and latched onto Thunderclap's body.

"What?!" Bakura shouted.

Chiaki was quick to explain. "Blast Sphere's effect activates! It latches onto the monster that attacked it and then, next turn, blows up with enough force to deal damage to you equal to the attack power of the monster it's attached to!"

Bakura chuckled. "A small price to pay. Go, Dark Necrofear! Destroy Fencing Fire Ferret! Doom Gaze!"

With but an eerie beam of light from Necrofear's eyes, Fencing Fire Ferret was obliterated, but its spirit remained.

"Fencing Fire Ferret's effect activates!" Chaiki shouted. "When its destroyed, I can target one monster you control and destroy it. And," she said throwing her arm out sideways. "You take 500 points of damage! Go now, Fencing Fire Ferret! Destroy Dark Necrofear!"

Fencing Fire Ferret's spirit launched forward and incinerated Bakura's monster, reducing his life points down to 3000. He braced himself as the flames licked at his skin, but then he pulled his arms away from his torso and just started cackling.

"Excellent! You did exactly what I was hoping for! I activate the almighty power of Dark Necrofear, allowing me to activate the field spell, Dark Sanctuary!"

Suddenly another eerie piece of scenery appeared. Red mist surrounded the purple fog and disembodied eyes and lips with fangs began coating the red mist. Shrill screams and ghastly wails were heard from the spirits that slumbered all around the area. And then, a poltergeist appeared next to Bakura, it being little more than a nightmarish looking ghostly head with a long, wispy tail.

"Welcome to the realm of your nightmares, little Chiaki. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Eh, I've seen scarier in Silent Hill," Chiaki commented. "Your shadow game is far more terrifying."

"Well then, maybe this will give you a fright," Bakura said, rolling with his opponent's lack of terror. "To keep this cozy little sanctuary in play, I have to tribute a monster every turn. And I think I'll use the Thunderclap Skywolf you've so graciously given me."

Chiaki gasped as her monster was sacrificed to the power of Dark Sanctuary before it could be used as detonation fuel for her Blast Sphere.

"But wait! There's more!" Bakura declared excitedly. "I activate my face-down card: Destiny Board!"

A ouja board appeared and immediately the board scrambled over to the letter F.

"At the end of each of my turns, Destiny Board gains a letter and when all five letters have appeared on the Destiny Board, your life will be at an end."

"I know about that trap card," Chiaki said. "In order to use it effectively, you need to use all five of your spell and trap zones."

"Ordinarily yes, but thanks to the power of Dark Sanctuary, I'm not limited by my spell and trap card zones. I can activate as many spell and trap cards as I would like. So no matter what, in five turns, this duel is over!"

"Then I'll just have to destroy your Dark Sanctuary before then."

"Good luck with that," Bakura told her with an amused grin. "You're going to need it. It's your turn by the way."

"Then I shall draw," Chiaki said and took the top card off her deck. She glanced at her hand. _I could activate Heavy Storm right now, but…_ She looked at the field and the shape she was in. She also carefully examined the difference in life points. Chiaki shook her head. _I need to make him think he's got me beat or I won't be able to win._ "I place Soul Tiger in defense mode and end my turn!" The blue beast with 0 attack points and 2100 defense points appeared.

"How Lovely," Bakura chuckled. He drew the top card of his deck. _Right now the cards on my field are Forbidden Earthbound, which will prevent Chiaki from attacking, lest she wants a wounded leg again, my Dark Sanctuary, my Destiny Board and my face-down trap card: Dark Spirit of the Silent._ Bakura glanced at Chiaki's side of the field. _She has a strong, defensive monster, and two face-down cards. Best to play it safe then. It will be over soon enough._

"I play the monster card Sinister Serpent." A snake with wings appeared. It had 300 attack points and 200 defense points. "And now, thanks to the power of Dark Sanctuary, I tribute my monster to continue its effects. And now that it's the end of my turn, Destiny Board activates!"

The letters F-I now appeared about Destiny Board's ouja board.

"It's my turn," Chiaki declared and drew the top card of her deck. _That'll do!_ "I summon to the field my Stealth Bird!" A fearsome looking cornflower colored bird appeared. It had 700 attack points and 1700 defense points. "Once per turn, I can flip summon my monster and deal 1000 life points of direct damage directly to you. And also once per turn," Chaiki said as Stealth Bird flew backwards behind her into the mist of Dark Sanctuary and the sinister shadows all around the battlefield. "Stealth Bird conceals itself. You can feel free to attack it, but you'll need more than 1700 attack points to destroy it."

"How irritating," Bakura grumbled, realizing that Stealth Bird could finish him off before he had a chance to set off Destiny Board. "But I have my ways of making you squirm, my dear. First, I draw!" Bakura ripped the top card off of his deck and placed it in his hand. "Ah, excellent. First, Sinister Serpent's effect activates and it comes right back to my hand at the start of my turn." The card was ejected from Bakura's graveyard and he placed it back in his hand. "Next, I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards." Bakura drew the top two cards from his deck. "Ah, Excellent. I activate my favorite spell card, Change of Heart." Bakura declared activating the spell card as its holographic image appeared in front of him. "This allows me to target one of _your_ monsters and have it as my own for one turn and I think I'll target your face down Stealth Bird."

Chiaki gasped and looked absolutely petrified.

"Thank you so much for explaining its special ability. Go! Stealth Bird! Attack!"

Stealth Bird emerged from the shadows of safety and flew straight towards Chiaki from behind Bakura and unleashed a pelting rain of icy, razor-sharp feathers. Chiaki braced for impact as the cold iron feathers sliced into her skin, cutting her cheek, ripping her jacket and cutting against her forearms and one stuck straight through her right shin. Her life points fell all the way to 1000.

Chiaki threw her arms out at her side and gave a pained glare of defiance, teeth clenched and shown to Bakura.

"Well look at you acting all defiant," Bakura said with manic glee, "It's cute. But I'm afraid that's not all I'm going to do to you this turn. I sacrifice your monster in order to summon The Dark Ruler!" A tall, well-dressed, green skinned fiend appeared. It had 2450 attack points. "And next, I activate the spell card Spirit of Illusion, allowing me to make an exact copy of my monster."

A shadowy doppelganger to The Dark Ruler appeared with the same attack and defense points as The Dark Ruler.

"This duel is over and so is your life, little Chiaki! I attack with my Spirit Illusion doppelganger. Attack Soul Tiger!"

"Sorry, but I activate my trap card: Trap Hole of Spikes!" Chiaki declared.

As Bakura's monster charged forward, spikes jutted out of the ground and impaled the illusion, destroying it.

"Thanks to my trap card, not only is your monster destroyed, but you take damage equal to half its attack points."

Bakura looked irritated as his life points dropped down to 1775. However, he bounced back quickly with a satanic grin. "Heh, no matter, I can still take out that eyesore of a tiger with my actual Dark Ruler. Go! Destroy her monster!"

"Not gonna happen! Reveal face-down card! Widespread Ruin!"

Bakura looked absolutely speechless, his eyes shrinking inward in surprise as a powerful, loud, fiery explosion consumed his Dark Ruler.

"No! This can't be!"

"Thanks to my trap card, your monster is destroyed," Chiaki said, pointing at him. "And since you have no monsters to tribute this turn, Dark Sanctuary is destroyed!"

Bakura watched as his Dark Sanctuary began to peel back and completely vanish, leaving only the backdrop of Domino City and its cemetery behind Chiaki.

After he got over his shock and surprise, Bakura chuckled. "Well, you're a tricky devil, aren't you? I didn't even get to show you the grand hospitality of my Dark Sanctuary. Oh well, at least Destiny Board still activates its effect."

The letters F, I, and N now appeared above the ouja board.

"Sorry," Chiaki said as she drew the top card of her deck, "But I have no time for a luxurious vacation. I have the finals to get to."

"It's really adorable that you think you're going anywhere, but the Shadow Realm, my dear. Soon you will have no choice, but to accept defeat. And I will take great pleasure in your despair."

Chiaki looked at her current hand of three cards. She looked at Bakura. "Since you won't tell me your plans, will you tell me your name?"

"And why should I do that? Does the cow need to know the name of its butcher? It's still going to end up as steak." Chiaki simply glared at Bakura. "But fine, if it will appease your curious nature, you may call me Bakura."

"Good," Chiaki said. "Now I have a name to report to KaibaCorp for aggressive behavior because I play Bistro Butcher in attack position." Chiaki's fiendish butcher appeared, sharpening its knife with its hook. "With 1800 attack points, it will end this duel! Bistro Butcher, attack!"

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Bakura asked. "My trap card, Forbidden Earthbound activates and you take 500 points of damage. You may have broken its teeth earlier with your Ring of Defense, but now its back and its teeth are sharper than ever." Bakura declared as the trap rose out of the ground around Chiaki's leg again. He then declared with sadistic glee. "All the better to eat you with, my dear!"

Chiaki tensed up her leg, withstanding the pain and simply letting her tears fall as her whole leg was punctured. Her life points fell to 500 as fresh blood dripped down her leg. "It will be worth it…to end this duel!" she declared.

Bakura chuckled sinisterly. "End this duel? Hardly!" Bakura activated his face-down card. "My face-down card is Dark Spirit of the Silent! And I'll use it to change your Soul Tiger into attack position and make it attack instead."

Chiaki watched as her Bistro Butcher became possessed by an evil spirit, which left it dazed and confused for a moment as the same spirit then dove into Soul Tiger and switched it into attack mode.

"No!" Chiaki declared, watching as Soul Tiger's wispy paw clawed at Bakura.

He chuckled as her monster slunk back to Chiaki's side of the field. "Since your monster had 0 attack points, I take no damage. You put all that effort forth, but it was all for naught! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chiaki dropped to her knees from the pain in her leg. "I place…one card…face-down and…end…my turn."

The face-down card appeared.

"I see, so the Shadow Realm is finally taking its toll on your spirit," Bakura said, noting how Chiaki was finding it hard to breathe. "That and you've lost quite a bit of blood from the injuries I've given you. Such a tragic end for you, Chiaki Nanami. You've come so close to glory, but your story will end before it has even begun. It's my turn and first I draw. AHAHAHAHA! It's all over for you, my dear. Now that I've drawn my card, Sinister Serpent returns to my hand and I shall play it in attack position!" The winged serpent appeared on the battlefield with 300 attack points and 200 defense points. "Next, in case you were expecting your face-down card to save you, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon."

Chiaki braced for impact.

"Oh don't worry my dear, I'm not targeting your face-down. I'm using it to destroy my Forbidden Earthbound Trap card."

"You're doing that…" Chiaki said and then coughed, "To win with Destiny Board next turn?"

"Precisely," Bakura said as his spell card destroyed his trap card. "Next, I'll use my monster to destroy your Soul Tiger."

Sinister Serpent launched forward and tore straight through Chiaki's spiritual Tiger before bashing her in the chest with its skull and lashing her abdomen with its tail. The pain to Chiaki's body sent a shock through her entire system as she was thrown aside with saliva pouring out of her mouth as she collapsed on her stomach, her feet laid out in Bakura's general direction. Her life points dropped to 200.

"And now that I end my turn, Destiny Board activates once more," Bakura declared as the message now read FINA. All that was missing was the L. "Next turn, the message will complete and you will automatically lose this duel. You only have 200 life points left. There is very little you can do to win, my dear."

"This duel isn't over!" Chiaki declared. "Not…yet!"

Slapping the ground, Chaiki forced herself to her feet. "I'm still not giving up!"

"I must say, I admire your courage. Strong souls like you are hard to come by. It will make sending you to the Shadow Realm all the more satisfying."

"We'll see who's going to this so-called Shadow Realm!" Chiaki declared. "Because it's my turn now! I draw!" Chiaki drew the top card of her deck. She looked at the field and at the Heavy Storm card in her hand. _It should be okay now._ "I activate my spell card, HEAVY STORM!"

"What?" Bakura gaped as his eyes shrank in. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With Chiaki's destructive gale unleashed every single one of Bakura's spirit messages and his Destiny Board was completely obliterated. The fearsome storm of Chiaki's spell card also knocked Bakura and Chiaki around a little, causing Chiaki to fall, but she forced herself to get up and brace against the remaining wind, arms crossed over her chest.

"What have you _done_?" Bakura spat with violent anger.

"Win!" Chiaki declared. "Bistro Butcher! Attack Sinister Serpent!"

With a cackling laugh, Bistro Butcher charged forward and cut the monster down to size and then it attacked Bakura, slicing him with the residual damage—which was quite a lot of it. Causing him to receive a physical injury of his own along his torso.

"Heh heh heh, not bad little girl," Bakura chuckled as blood ran out onto his hand and his life points decreased all the way to 275. "But now your monster's effect activates. I'm quite familiar with it. I get to draw two cards. Let's hope that doesn't backfire on you."

"Bistro Butcher," Chiaki panted. "Has 1800 attack points. Unless you drew…" she panted, "Monster Reborn…or…have the means to special summon one monster. I…have…the advantage." Chiaki started to wince as sweat poured down her face. Her vision was starting to get blurry. She staggered forward a bit, head tilting downward, but she stopped herself from falling over on her bad leg through sheer willpower. _Just a little more…it's…it's almost over._ She panted even harder, her body barely holding together.

"It seems you can barely hold your body together. Don't worry, my dear," Bakura said as he quickly drew the top card off of his deck. "I'm not without mercy." He then added Sinister Serpent to his hand once more. "I'll put you out of your misery." Bakura now looked at the four cards in his hand. "Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Thank you for providing me with the exact means I need to destroy you. I don't need Monster Reborn or a special summoned monster. Say hello to Archfiend Cavalry!"

A skeletal soldier in red armor, riding atop a pale blue horse with flaming blue hair for its mane and tail appeared. It carried a jousting lance made of bone and had 1900 attack points and 0 defense points.

"With 1900 attack points, my monster has just enough power to destroy yours. And next turn, no matter which monster you summon, I'll throw in another monster, even if it's my Sinister Serpent, destroy it with my Archfiend Cavalry, and end this duel! You may have destroyed Destiny Board," Bakura glared, "But you've still lost this duel! Go! Archfiend Cavalry! Attack!"

With a whinny from its mount, Archfiend Cavalry struck forward and plowed through Bistro Butcher destroying it. It then continued to charge, stopping just short of Chiaki as the tip of its lance struck into her and a gust of wind rushed towards her from behind it.

"AAAAAH!" Chiaki screamed as she was blown back, feeling as though the lance had actually struck her, but taking no puncturing blow of the sort. However, the feeling still wracked her body with immense pain as her life points dropped to 100. She landed on the ground a couple yards away, smacking her shoulder against a large, bumpy rock and lying flat on the ground, her body having trouble breathing. Loud, raspy breathes escaped Chiaki's body as her eyes looked like tiny, colored beads and the color in them began to fade.

Chiaki looked up at the moon above. It was so pretty in its almost full state. The light of the moon brought her peace. _Hajime…_ Chiaki's primary thoughts were of the person she considered her closest friend. With a raspy noise in her throat, she looked over to where Hajime was collapsed, his own body practically devoid of life. He wasn't moving and Chiaki couldn't see his chest rising and falling either.

"Haji…me…" Chiaki said with tremendous effort, reaching her arm out towards him in desperation as tears fell from her face.

Bakura chuckled. "Shall I take your unwillingness to stand as a sign of resignation?"

Chiaki didn't answer she forced her head to lift up and stare at Hajime. Still she continued to reach out to Hajime, as though she was trying to, with her last breath, feel his companionship one…final…time.

Chiaki's strength faded as she lay flat on the ground, staring up at the moon, the light from her eyes retreating as the shadows of the shadow realm began to encircle her weak, feeble body.

…

…

* * *

 _Chiaki stood with a plushie in her hands, barely five years old, watching her parents play videogames in front of the television. "May…may I have a turn?" she asked her daddy._

 _Chiaki's parents looked at the game they were playing. It was tough, even for avid gamers like them. Still, there didn't seem to be any harm in letting Chiaki have a go. Her dad handed her the controller._

" _Knock yourself out, Rice Ball." Rice Ball was her parents' pet name for her like how other parents called their kids pumpkin or princess. They picked it because Chiaki was soft, cute and adorable like a fluffy rice ball._

 _Chiaki took the controller and pressed start. The game was a 2-D sidescroller, one of the hardest on the console._

Chiaki remembered this day. The first day she ever played a video game.

 _Six levels, three stages on each level. Her hands moved at what could only be described as superhuman. Her gaze was intent and focused on the television. The entire world seemed to disappear from Chiaki. She was completely zoned into the game. And she won. No restarts, no continues. One, continuous playthrough. And she enjoyed every minute of it._

* * *

 _Chiaki's mom brought Chiaki, now nine, to the mall to do some shopping. As a reward for being so patient, the two went to the arcade and Chiaki's mom handed her daughter a roll of coins. "Have fun," she told her._

" _Have…fun," Chiaki repeated. Whenever she gamed, whenever her parents gamed, it wasn't about winning or losing. It was about fun. They could laugh, they could get mad, they could tease, but at the end of the day, she and her parents always had fun._

 _Chiaki knew she would've spent the entire day in that arcade, but of course her mother could not. She was so good that while that roll of coins would've been blown through in an hour by most gamers, Chiaki hadn't lost even half of them by the time her mother said it was time to go._

* * *

" _Mom, dad," Chiaki called to her parents. It was 7:30 at night. She was now 11 and food wasn't on the table. "Are we having dinner?" Her parents were sitting in front of the television, playing a fighting game against each other._

 _Her parents didn't answer Chiaki's queries, entrenched in their game._

" _Um, can I play winner?" Chiaki asked._

 _Again, no answer._

 _Chiaki's stomach gurgled. Being a short little thing, she had to go into the kitchen and push a chair up against the pantry door so she could get some cup ramen out of it. It would have to do to sooth her aching tummy. As she at the cup of noodles, Chiaki cried as she watched her parents play games, feeling abandoned. This was the 90_ _th_ _day in a row this had happened. Chiaki started to believe that she'd done something wrong._

* * *

 _Aside from the occasional tournament at a convention, Chiaki's parents continued to mostly ignore their daughter, paying more attention to each other. Without her parents to guide her, Chiaki began to not adhere to a strict bedtime. She fell asleep in class, staying up until the wee hours of the morning to play videogames. She started walking around town on her own, head face-down in a handheld console. Around her, the world was gray, even on a clear blue day full of sunshine. She ignored the people around her, her footsteps and her game the only sounds she had for company. Day in, day out, through winter, spring, summer and fall, Chiaki…was alone. The once happy, energetic girl now coasted through life a shell of her formal self, withdrawn only into her world of fiction._

 _She did her homework, studied for tests and balanced her hobby, but at the end of the day, she snuggled into her futon playing games. One day she even came home with a black eye because she beat some big tough guy at an arcade and only didn't get hospitalized because a mall employee saw what was going on and helped Chiaki get home. And, of course, her parents paid no attention to it whatsoever._

 _However, after two years of neglect, when Chiaki entered middle school, things started to get a little better. Duel Monsters came out and revolutionized the world forever. Her parents paid attention to her again and Chiaki was happy._

" _Look, Chiaki! Booster Packs three for five hundred yen. Shall we get some?"_

" _Yes!" Chiaki exclaimed._

 _They bought cards, they made decks. They had fun._

" _I play Lizard Warrior in attack mode," Chiaki said, playing the monster on the table. "And with this spell card, Bashing Shield, it gains 1000 attack and defense points, making it more powerful than Jerry Beans man and taking out the rest of your life points."_

 _Chiaki's dad sighed, looking at the duel between Chiaki and her mother. "Chiaki wins again."_

" _Seriously, how do you always manage to be so good at games?" her mother asked._

" _Um, I guess I was raised that way," Chiaki said. She really didn't know. Why was she so good at games? Until the first time she held a video game, she never really knew what they were, now they were her hobby, her life and she loved all of them as long as the creator of the game loved the game they made._

 _But, nothing could last forever. It didn't take long until Duel Monsters too became something her parents played only amongst each other, and not Chiaki. She heard them mention her once._

 _Her dad slapped the game table. "Guh, if Chiaki was playing right now, she'd already have a trap card on the field! That move would never work against her!"_

" _Yosuke! You're dueling me right now!" Chiaki's mother yelled. "Forget about Chiaki for the moment!"_

" _I can't! What are we supposed to do, Leiko? Tell her we don't have fun playing with her anymore because she's so much better than us? I won't do that to her!"_

 _Chiaki gasped, having heard that and ran to her room, locking herself inside. And, on that day, she cried harder than she ever had in her life. She cried of a broken heart._

* * *

As the trips down memory lane continued, Chiaki could feel the shadow realm closing in on her heart, prodding gently as if asking for permission to take it.

Tears spilled out of Chiaki's eyes. She remembered how crummy she felt. She believed that she had taken away her parents' love for their passion. She realized all the trouble she'd caused as a gamer. Was it still okay for her to like games? Was it okay for her to be this good? Was having fun an insincere statement? Did people just want to win? It was a questioned that plagued Chiaki for a long time.

Even when she got her acceptance letter to Hope's Peak, Chiaki's parents just ignored her and Chiaki knew, she believed that they didn't care about her anymore. So, she just packed her things and left hoping her parents would find happiness without her to ruin their lives.

But then something amazing happened, something that changed Chiaki's life forever.

* * *

 _It was two months since Chiaki first started attending Hope's Peak academy. With her game girl turned up to maximum volume she walked aimlessly through the school campus, body and soul entrenched in the game she was playing. It was a really difficult part of the game and she wasn't giving up for anything._

Thump!

 _Oh. Was there a wall there? Oh well, Chiaki thought and kept playing, not even bothering to care about the scenery around her. After all, everything was gray to her still. As she kept playing though, this wall seemed to vibrate. Oh. She had bumped into someone. She felt she should apologize._

 _When she got to a stopping point, Chiaki lifted her head up to the tall, young man in front of her. He had to be exactly her age, she figured and he looked like a protagonist in one of her many RPGs. She liked his hair too. He looked at her with a surprised look, likely wondering why she'd just bumped into him._

 _Chiaki just looked at this boy with a tired, bored look. She wanted to say, "I'm sorry," but she just couldn't muster up the energy. A nap. That was what she needed. She'd walk to her dorm room and take a nap._

" _A-are you okay?" her peer finally asked her._

" _Uh huh," Chiaki mumbled. Okay so at least the awkwardness had passed. Back to gaming. Chiaki walked around the teen and kept playing her game._

" _Gala Omega, right?"_

 _Chiaki froze. He knew the title. Barely anyone did. She spun around._

" _You know it?" she asked. "You're the first, like, ever." Chiaki got really close, excited that someone knew her penchant for games. Starving for human attention, she got right up in the young man's face, standing on her tiptoes to hear his answer._

" _Uh…yeah," he answered._

 _Chiaki sighed with satisfaction and smiled._

" _It's a classic, don't you agree?" she asked. "There's nothing else like it in the whole genre!"_

 _The person she was speaking to put his hands up like he was under arrest, looking nervous. "Y-yeah, classic. I New Game Plused it five times in a row once."_

" _Are you serious?" Chiaki asked, excited, paying no mind to the fact that the person she was speaking to was red in the face and likely embarrassed by her invasion of his personal space._

" _Yes, cross my heart," he answered._

 _Chiaki put her feet flat on the ground and smiled. "I know how tough that is. I did ten in a row once."_

" _That blows mine out of the water," he said, feeling slightly inadequate._

 _Chiaki smiled brighter than she had in years. "It's just, I've never met anyone who could play games as much as me before. Someday, I wanna see your very best run, all right?"_

" _Sure," he said, turning his head away. Chiaki could easily see the blush. "You got it."_

* * *

Chiaki remembered that day with all her heart. It had brought back, even for the tiniest moment, the cheerful girl that loved games and never stopped playing them. Hajime had reignited her passion and Yukizome had added to it. Within weeks, she'd come to love all of her classmates and they loved her. She was now their class representative and Yukizome's favorite. And she was letting them all down. She couldn't move let alone stand, and she could barely breathe.

"Boy, aren't you a sorry sight?"

Chiaki craned her neck up to see what was calling out to her. A transparent image of Hiyoko appeared, seeming to mock her.

"Is this really all your capable of?" she asked.

"I…" Chiaki started.

"Come on, you can't quit now. You're so close!"

Chiaki turned her head to see which member of her class had appeared next. "Kazuichi?"

"Come on, I want to take a picture of your victory," an illusion of Mahiru said.

"In battle, you cannot give up until the bitter end," Peko told her.

"But I…"

"So are you saying you've given up?" Fuyuhiko asked. "What the fuck is that kind of attitude. You're way stronger than that!"

"You mustn't give up, Chiaki!" Sonia exclaimed, looking worried. "Be strong!"

"But I…" Chiaki repeated.

"On your feet, soldier!" Nekomaru's voice thundered.

"But I can't move," Chiaki said.

"If legs are what you need than we shall be come them," Gundham said, appearing. "We shall act as your legs, your arms, your fingers, even your heart and mind if need be."

"Y-you shoulder the burden of all of us," Mikan said. "And you're always looking after us. N-now it's our turn to help you."

Slowly, Chiaki pushed her duel disk arm onto the ground, slowly lifting herself up.

"That's it, nice and easy," Akane said. "You can do it, Chiaki. We all believe in you."

"Stand up, Chiaki," Ryota told her. "You can't give up now."

"Stand up, Chiaki!" Ibuki shouted.

"Come on, stand up," Teruteru told her. "Being covered in blood and looking hopeless doesn't suit you?"

"And speaking of hope," Nagito said. "Yours is the strongest out of all of us. We're all with you so get up and don't succumb to despair."

Yukizome then appeared, her hand reaching out and grabbing Chiaki's right arm. "You can do it," she told her. "And look who's here too."

At the back of the crowd of all of her classmates, Chiaki saw Hajime. He was reaching out towards her, his hand open.

"Come on," he said. "Take my hand. Stand up, Chiaki."

"Stand up, Chiaki!" her class chanted in unison.

 _ **Stand up!**_

 _ **AND FIGHT!**_

Chiaki gasped as her eyes shot open and the shadows retreated around her. She'd hallucinated all of that and what a powerful hallucination it was. With no hesitation, but with great effort, Chiaki forced herself to her feet, screaming in pain, but also in triumph. The shadows were forced away by her bright fighting spirit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she bellowed, her face looking fierce and determined as she hunched over, panting, but alive now more than ever. "Surrender," she said. "I cannot do that." Chiaki took a step forward on her bad leg, the pain not even bothering her. "It's not just Hajime, my friends would be sad if I just let it all end here!"

Bakura could see the fire burning in Chiaki's eyes. She was no longer scared. She wasn't even trembling. _What is this girl?_

"And so I'll fight bravely until the VERY END!" Chiaki shouted proudly, swinging her arm down at her side.

Bakura did his best to maintain his composure. "Ah, I see the fighting spirit in you hasn't quite died down just yet. But there's no point in delaying the inevitable. You may as well surrender. My monster has 1900 attack points, you have no cards on the field, only one card in your hand, and you can barely stand. If I don't defeat you, your body will."

"Never!" Chiaki shouted, causing Bakura to grimace. "Because I have something so powerful that you'll never crush it." Chiaki placed her hand on her deck. "THE POWER OF HOPE!" A blue light seemed to coat her deck as she ripped the card off of it, a bright light covering the card as she held it down and away. She didn't need to look at it. She knew what it was. Her friends had helped her draw it.

"What…is this?"

Without even bothering to look at the card, Chiaki slapped it into the spell and trap zone. "I activate Monster Reborn!" she shouted, the appropriate hologram appearing in front of Bakura's eyes.

"This can't be!" Bakura shouted, enraged.

A white light flashed on the card's artwork as Chiaki raised her hand to the sky. "Now, return to me from your grave as I declare your name: Thunderclap Skywolf!"

A loud howling was heard from all around as, from within the card graveyard, Thunderclap Skywolf's spirit leaped from its tombstone, solidifying as it shot up from the ground shooting into the air as it was accompanied by a lightning bolt hitting the ground. With 2500 attack points, it was perfectly capable of finishing this duel.

"No! This can't be happening!" Bakura shouted.

"I won't activate Thunderclap Skywolf's special ability so that I can attack your Archfiend Cavalry. Thunderclap Skywolf, attack! Destroy his Archfiend Cavalry with Thundering Claw Charge!"

Thunderclap Skywolf howled and charged with a growl, its claw poised to strike as Chiaki shouted in determination along with it, arm and pointer finger extended. The powerful wolf tore straight through Archfiend Cavalry, slamming into it with its powerful claws and kept going towards Bakura, electrocuting him and dropping his life points down to 0.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGH!" Bakura shouted as he was defeated.

The shadows began to disappear as Bakura slumped backwards, swaying back and forth.

Chiaki's second wind was now dying as her vision began to wane and her legs began to feel wobbly. She won. It was over. Now she just had one more thing to do. "Give me…" she said as she lost the feeling in her legs. "Give me back…Hajime…you…" However, before she could finish, she sunk to her knees and collapsed on the ground, eyes shutting and completely passing out.

* * *

When Chiaki opened her eyes again, she was on her back with something soft and firm underneath it for support. Someone was hovering over her, but their figure was blurry in the natural darkness of the night. The Ultimate Gamer could feel a cool compress on her head and, as she drifted more and more into consciousness, her leg was no longer in any pain. She could feel thick bandages wrapped out it.

Quickly, she bolted upright, only to clutch her chest, which felt battered and bruised. Chiaki hissed and winced in pain.

"Ah, try not to move around so much," A kind voice told her. "Your body's pretty beaten up."

Chiaki recognized the voice and opened her eyes to the familiar sight of a brunette in a pink blouse and a short, light blue skirt. "Mikan?" she looked at her classmate. She then gasped. "Where's Hajime?" she asked, suddenly placing her hands on Mikan's shoulders. "Please tell me Hajime's all right."

"Who?" Mikan asked.

"My friend. He should've been with me at the cemetery with the guy I dueled," Chiaki explained frantically.

"O-oh, is that his name? He's fine," Mikan told Chiaki. "You should be more concerned about yourself! You're really beat up! I couldn't even get you to a proper hospital and I had to treat you here!"

"Let me see him!" Chiaki demanded, leaning closer to Mikan's face so that their chests were pressed together.

"I-In a minute," Mikan stuttered. "Y-you need to rest. I..."

"I need to see him," Chiaki exclaimed, shaking Mikan.

"Eek!" Mikan yelped in fright, shutting her eyes.

"What's all the yelling for?"

Chiaki turned her head to see Hajime exiting the cemetery and towards the cold pavement where Chiaki and Mikan were sitting up on the ground.

"Hajime!" Chiaki called out to him. She looked at him up and down his body. He appeared unhurt and completely healthy. She'd done it. He was safe. In relief, pools of tears began to flow from Chiaki's face. Her face became blinded by tears as she got up from the ground, ignoring all medical advice and threw herself at Hajime, slamming her head against his chest.

"Oof!" Hajime exclaimed from the impact.

"You're okay!" Chiaki sobbed. "I was so sca—and…you ufebwedebwe…" she sobbed as she began to spout gibberish that even Ibuki wouldn't be able to translate. She hugged Hajime tighter. "And…" she hyperventilated. "And you were heflebedebwe…" More gibberish continued to flow out of Chiaki as she nestled her head against Hajime's torso in relief and happiness that he was okay. That whole situation had completely terrified her and she wasn't able to let out her true feelings until now.

"I'm fine, Chiaki," Hajime told her, rubbing her shoulder. "You were very brave."

"Oh, is she awake now?"

When Chiaki saw Bakura approaching her, she fell on her ass and scuttled back like a crab, holding up her fingers in the shape of an X. She looked at him with panicked eyes and a triggered expression.

"N-no! I-it's okay! He's okay now!" Mikan reassured Chiaki, flicking her hands up and down.

"Bakura was explaining it to me that that necklace around his neck harbors a dark spirit from thousands of years ago," Hajime said. "Sometimes the spirit gets out and," He looked down at the fist he made in front of his chest and swallowed, "Bad things happen."

Chiaki looked at Hajime like he had two heads. That sounded like something straight out of a video game, but this was real life. It sounded ridiculous.

Hajime saw the expression on her face and said, "I admit, it was a bit hard to believe at first, but you've been out of it for about an hour. I mean, I'm still skeptical, but it explains why he's acting docile compared to how you ended up the way you did." He looked nervous as he said, "Plus, KaibaCorp holograms aren't supposed to do real damage like that," he pointed at the blood seeping through the bandage on Chiaki's right leg.

"Aside from some bruising, your leg took the worst of it," Mikan said. "You should probably take it easy for a little while."

"I can't do that," Chiaki said, getting to her feet. "I need to get to the finals."

"How can you think of the finals at a time like this?" Mikan asked, flabbergasted.

"Because I promised Hajime," Chiaki said, smiling at him.

"Chiaki," Hajime could barely believe that Chiaki's primary concern was their promise.

"B-But, you need bedrest," Mikan insisted in a panicked tone. "And your leg is nowhere close to being healed. If you walk on it, it might never heal properly."

Bakura looked guilty. "I'm really sorry," Bakura said. "This is all my fault. I caused you a lot of trouble."

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past," Chiaki said, trying to bury the hatchet on what happened.

"Um, can I speak freely for a moment?" Mikan requested nervously.

"I don't see why not," Chiaki said to her.

"Um, can...can I come with you guys to the finals? I just...I really don't want you walking around unattended. And if you suddenly collapsed, I should be nearby to help," Mikan insisted, though still looked nervous.

"Sure," Chiaki said without hesitation.

"Yeah," Mikan said miserably, "I didn't figure you…" It then registered in her brain what Chiaki had said. "What? Really?" Rejection had already been made up in her mind so it was weird to hear Chiaki accept the idea.

"I'm pushing myself for Hajime," Chiaki said with a calm, but serious tone. "It'd be nice to have you too around, Mikan. Because," she smiled. "I didn't win that duel because I was fighting for Hajime. I won because I wanted to see all of you again."

Mikan hugged Chiaki, cheek against her cheek, crying, "You're so nice!" she sobbed, cuddling Chiaki like a stuffed animal.

Chiaki grunted uncomfortably began Mikan was holding her too tight.

Mikan yelped. "Ah! Sorry!" She exclaimed, letting go. "I just...I got a little..."

Chiaki laughed. "It's okay."

Mikan stood up and spoke to Bakura, hands clasped in front of her chest, looking worried, "Bakura, you should come with us. When we get to the finals, we can ask Mr. Kaiba to have medical staff take you back to the hospital. Chiaki's wounds and damage are worse than yours so if you're able to move around then, as long as I'm around things should be okay."

"Honestly, I think I'd be better off in your care, Mikan," Bakura said. "I think if I'd been in the care of the hospital staff proper I'd still feel pretty anemic." The hospital staff _had_ been pretty inattentive. Mikan had had to do most of the legwork when he was in the hospital.

"Well, she's not the Ultimate Nurse for nothing," Chiaki pointed out.

"Eh eheheheh," Mikan laughed, smiling brightly.

"We should get going quickly," Hajime said. "We're running out of time regarding making the final cut for the finals. It's almost 10pm."

"Ah, my locator cards," Chiaki gasped.

"Don't worry, I already gave you mine. I don't even remember how I got a duel disk," Bakura said. "The spirit inside the ring must've done something."

"We can worry about that later. I already know where we're going," Hajime said. "Follow me."

Chiaki took a few steps forward only to stumble. Hajime quickly caught her. Chiaki was now leaning against him, shoulder first, hand flush against his chest.

"Oh no! Chiaki!" Mikan exclaimed. "I was afraid this would happen."

"Guess there's no choice," Hajime said. He squatted down. "I'll carry you."

"N-no, i-it's okay. You shouldn't trouble yourself like that," Chiaki said, blushing a little.

"I insist. You're not walking from here to the stadium."

"But I…" Have a boy carry her? Chiaki had no experience with this sort of thing. And not to mention that sort of thing was…especially with so many people around… "Y-you'll have to take responsibility for this," Chiaki stuttered as the only line she could fetch from her vocabulary was one from a sim-date RPG.

Hajime looked over his shoulder and gave Chiaki a confident, but gentle smile, "Would you just get on my back already?"

Blushing in the moonlight, Chiaki leaned forward and gently put her hands on Hajime's shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze. Hajime then lifted his hands underneath her legs and Chiaki leaned against him, letting her arms drape over Hajime's shoulders towards his chest. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked Hajime.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Hajime stuttered, not wanting to admit he liked the feeling of Chiaki's chest flush against his back. He then stood up, lifting Chiaki into the air, giving her quite the view from over his shoulder. And as she leaned against Hajime, things felt very warm. "Hang, on tight, okay. I promise I won't drop you, but you should still hang onto me regardless."

"Yeah, but…um…"

"What's the matter?"

"You're really warm, do you mind if I…sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah, rest and get your strength up," Hajime said, readjusting his grip on Chiaki's legs. "I want you to be at your best when we duel in the finals."

Chiaki smiled and then went out like a light against Hajime's back.

"S-so, you said a stadium," Mikan said. "Which way?"

"Just follow me," Hajime said. "It's kind of far from here, but we'll get there on time."

"O-okay," Mikan stuttered.

As she, Hajime, and Bakura headed off down the street, Hajime glanced back at the sleeping, snoring Chiaki on his back. _I'm not really sure what happened back there, frankly I think I'm better off not knowing, but what I do know Chiaki is that you're an amazing person. And…no matter what happens next, even if this is the one and only tournament I ever get to participate in…I'm glad I got to experience it with you, Chiaki. You're my…you're my very best friend._

Chiaki's head then rolled off to the side, her temple smacking into Hajime's cheek, her cute little snores now echoing into his right ear. "Friends…" she mumbled, "forever."

"Yeah," Hajime said, smiling to cover up his torn up emotions, "friends forever."

And, though she was fast asleep, Chiaki smiled and slept peacefully all the way to the finals.

* * *

 **(A/N: Do I deserve a round of applause? Because I think I deserve a round of applause. I can't believe it took me 28 chapters to eventually write a "Power of Friendship" victory XD. But man, that was** _ **brutal.**_ **Good thing Mikan was there. Long story short: Bakura went missing and she'd been looking for him. Oh come on! Like I'd** _ **actually**_ **do something bad to my undisputed number 1 waifu. And hey, gives me an excuse to let her come along XD.**

 **We also got Chiaki's backstory this chapter and her…neglectful parents. Let me know what you think about that cause I worked really hard on it.**

 **Next chapter, the Battle City finals officially begin as we showcase the 16 finalists, though you know most of them already. And then following that, the first duel of the finals will commence and the fun doesn't stop here. The very first duel is guaranteed to be a real showstopper. Heck, all of them will, cause I'm awesome like that XD. Anyway, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	29. Fates Collide! Showdown at the Stadium!

**(A/N: There's nothing more I enjoy than a little suspense build up. That's mainly what this chapter is. But don't think you can just skim the chapter, I'm throwing a little dash of plot bunnies into this chapter,** _ **plus**_ **the first match of the Battle City finals will be announced at the end. Get ready, cause now that you're on this ride, there ain't no gettin' off).**

* * *

Night had fallen on Domino City. All of the big buildings were lit up like gigantic fireflies. At the eastern edge of the urban jungle, an unfinished stadium sat on the ground with cranes and other industrial vehicles nearby. For Seto Kaiba, it was the perfect place to kickstart his tournament.

Kaiba's chopper descended downward from above into the center of the stadium and dropped the Kaiba brothers off, along with two of his finest security officers and Chihiro Fujisaki, whom Kaiba wanted on hand in case of a programming emergency. Kaiba was not without his respect for others and because Chihiro had alerted him to Osiris the Sky Dragon earlier, he would reward Chihiro with the chance to see his glorious triumph in the Battle City Finals.

 _My competition,_ Kaiba thought, _If you can call them that, will be arriving shortly. Along with the two remaining Egyptian god cards._

"Hey, bro, look, someone's already here," Mokuba pointed to a young man sitting on top of one of the boxes littered amount the inside of the stadium.

"Turn on the lights!" Kaiba shouted at one of his officers, "No one should be here without first checking in with _me_ ," he demanded.

"Er, right, turn on the lights!" his officer called to maintenance as the entire stadium was illuminated and a figure stepped towards Kaiba, having been sitting cross-legged on top of a box this whole time. The trespasser was a young man with a green hoodie unzipped with a white t-shirt underneath. He also had on black jeans and brown hiking boots, but most strikingly was the young man's gray eyes and milky white hair.

"Oh, so this is the spot for the finals, after all. I got worried when no one showed up and I was here before the sun set," he said. "Sorry, didn't realize you were supposed to get here first."

"I'll take your apology at face value as long as you explain who you are," Kaiba told the young man.

"Me?" the young man asked. "I'm Nagito Komaeda." He outstretched his arms and smiled creepily. "I look forward to fulfilling these battle city finals with hope!"

"The only hope that's going on in this tournament finals is the lack of it that anyone else has of beating me," Kaiba said firmly.

"Ah, but wouldn't that fuel your own hope?" Nagito asked. "The hope that you won't be defeated."

"Please, I don't need hope. I'm self-assured in my skills to beat everyone here, including you."

"What about Yugi?" Nagito asked.

Kaiba only grimaced and made no reply.

"Don't worry, Kaiba. I promise not to get in between you and your archrival," Nagito said. "And I just want to make yours and Yugi's final showdown shine even brighter by losing to one of you in the finals. As long as I can duel one of you and give it my all, that's all that matters to me."

"Well good, someone that knows his place in this tournament," Kaiba said with a smug smirk. "But now that the formalities are out of the way, let's see your locator cards so I can be sure you're not just talk."

"Sure thing," Nagito said and handed over his six locator cards to Kaiba's security officers.

"Congratulations on reaching the battle city finals," one of them told him.

"Here is your finalist ID card," the other told Nagito, exchanging it for the locator cards, "Don't lose it."

"I'll try my hardest," Nagito said.

"So, is it just you and me here?" Nagito asked.

"So far," Kaiba said. "I'm expecting the other fourteen finalists shortly."

"Ah, look!" Mokuba pointed. "Here comes Yugi's group."

Yugi, Joey, Mai, Sonia, Gundham, and all their friends approached the stadium with a mix of cheerful looks and sunny dispositions.

Mahiru immediately snapped a photo to commemorate her first step into the finals as a spectator.

"Oooh! Ooh! Mahiru, take a picture of Ibuki!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"All right, all right, hold still," Mahiru said as Ibuki ran over to one side of the stadium and posed.

"So, Yugi, you made it," Kaiba said.

"Of course," Yugi said as he and the others held up their locator cards.

"So, that makes seven finalists, including you and me, Kaiba," Nagito said.

"Thank you, I can count," Kaiba retorted.

"Hmm, wait a sec, don't we know you?" Téa asked, pointing at Nagito.

"Oh, you remember me?" Nagito asked. "Sorry, I don't think I remember meeting the two of you?"

Ibuki ran over. "Wh-what are you saying, Nagito? You met Téa and Joey when you helped take Bakura to the hospital."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I suppose I did. Sorry, I guess I just have trouble remembering unremarkable people."

"Unremarkable? Why you—"

"Save it for the tournament, Wheeler," Kaiba said. "Unless you want me to disqualify you like you should be already."

Joey just growled.

"Pay Nagito no attention," Gundham told Joey. "His outlook on life greatly differs from us all."

"Still, I am surprised to see you here, Nagito," Sonia said. "Did you have much trouble with Marik's Rare Hunters?"

"A bit," Nagito said. "But, I'm all good now."

Yugi gasped. "You ran into Marik too?"

"I guess you could say that. He took control of one of his minions and dueled me through them. That was how I got my final locator card."

"And like that, you've contributed more to these finals than Wheeler," Kaiba chuckled. Joey, again growled.

"Oh," Ibuki said as she heard footsteps. "Here comes someone."

"I sense a malicious aura," Gundham said. "Everyone be on your guard."

The group tensed up.

"Must be Marik," Joey said.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Mahiru said. "But just in case it is," she held up her camera. She wanted to get an unexpected first mug shot at the creep that had had his minions chase her around the city for a great length of time.

As the figure emerged from the unlit part of the stadium, he was revealed to be a young man with blond hair, tan skin, purple eyes, leather pants and a purple, sleeveless shirt.

"Wait a sec," Joey said, running up to the guy excitedly, "I know you, you're Namu."

"You saved Bakura's life," Téa said, joining Joey in front of their supposed friend.

Namu, or more accurately, Marik, smiled like a true gentle soul, "Glad I could help," he said nicely with a smile. "Where's Bakura now?" he asked.

"Resting, in the hospital," Téa said.

"Excellent," Marik said. "I'll do anything to help someone in need."

Joey, however, suddenly seemed to be on alert to Marik's act. _I don't know what it is, but there's something I don't trust about this guy._

"So, Joey," Marik said, keeping up the act, "It looks like we both made it to the Battle City Finals, didn't we? I didn't think I'd get this far, but after I met you two I've been winning every duel."

"Whoa, really?" Ibuki asked, looking at Namu with a rather surprised expression, surveying him like he was some sort of scenic overlook at a fancy hotel. She hugged Joey's arm. "Maybe Ibuki should stick around Joey more often then. I bet it's his good luck rubbed off on you."

At this, Mai frowned. "If Joey's luck is rubbing off on anyone," she said, sticking her nose in the air, "It's me. After all, I won my duel against Sonia and it was the toughest duel in Battle City I'd faced up to that point."

"Holy crap!" Ibuki exclaimed, "So Joey's luck is donatable by exposure." She began rubbing her arm fiercely against Joey's arm. "Joey I need some of your good luck."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ibuki stop that!" Joey exclaimed trying to fling her off. "Tristan, get this crazy broad off me."

"Your friend seems…energetic," Serenity said to Mahiru, finding the best word she could to be nice about it.

"She's always like that," Mahiru said.

"Still, I can tell, Joey likes her company," Serenity said as Joey put Ibuki in another headlock and noogied her, causing Mai to flick him in the temple and scold him for treating a girl that way.

"Theoretically, I suppose someone has to," Mahiru said, rubbing her head and closing one eye. She then glanced aside, blushing. "Though I'd be lying if I said Ibuki's cheer wasn't contagious."

Ibuki was now hugging Joey again and Mai looked absolutely livid. "No one said you could cling to him like a Koala Bear, don't you have any manners?" Mai asked her.

"Aw, come on, we're all pals around here," Ibuki said with a smile, "Plus, we're all part of the same band."

"That doesn't mean you can hang off me like a freaking monkey," Joey said, rubbing his hair. "Seriously, Ibuki, personal space, why dontcha?"

"So there's a time and a place when Joey wants Ibuki to jump all over him."

"Uhhhh…" Joey was going to answer, except her saw Mai glaring at him like a fearsome demon.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to be in your shoes," Tristan said, putting his arms up behind his head. "You got two gorgeous women fighting over you."

"Do I look like I'm enjoying this?" Joey shouted at him.

Yugi then approached the situation and Téa introduced him to Namu, telling him about what happened to Bakura. "It's an honor to meet you, Yugi," Marik said, extending his hand for Yugi to shake.

"Namu," Yugi said, shaking it, "Thank you for helping out, Bakura. Any buddy of Joey and Téa's is a buddy of mine."

"Too true!" Ibuki cooed, knowing she fit into that category.

"I'm so happy to be surrounded by such a welcoming crowd," Marik said, "I just hope everyone I meet tonight is as friendly as you people."

 _Eh, maybe he's not so bad after all,_ Joey thought, rubbing his head. _What do I know?_

"Fate be willing there is guaranteed to be a dark force headed this way," Gundham said, head turned to the side. "No doubt that malicious Marik Ishtar will be here."

Ibuki gasped. "That's right. Marik's totally like a final boss character. No _way_ he's not going to be in the finals."

 _And he likely has the last Egyptian God Card with him,_ Yugi thought.

"Hey, you know, Ibuki just thought of something," Ibuki said. "Namu, how'd you escape from the Rare Hunters. Joey and Téa were in peril, but what about you?"

"Huh?" Joey's suspicions jumped back to active. "Yeah, Ibuki's got a point. What happened Namu?"

"Yeah, seriously, didn't Celeste drag you away?" Téa asked.

Marik froze. _Argh! These fools have called my bluff. Think, Marik, think. You have to have a reasonable explanation for how you—_

"Of course he's all right," a whimsical, sophisticated voice echoed through the stadium, "I let him go."

 _Celeste!_ Marik thought, turning his head to face the incoming gambler.

"Well, well, well, look who actually made it to the finals," Joey said, sounding annoyed. "So, pick up your last two locator cards, Frenchy?"

Celeste held up six locator cards. "It was easy," she chuckled. "I happened to run into a few dullards fleeing the graveyard crying monster. I fought two of them in a triangle duel and they fell victim to my new deck," she chuckled, fingers over her lips. She then looked at Namu. "Though, I'm surprised to see you Namu. If I had known you were such a powerful duelist, I would've had you brought straight to Marik. You likely would've made an excellent mind slave."

 _Witch! How dare you mock me to my face!_ Marik thought. However, given he was pretending to be this Namu character, he simply gave Celeste a scared look and took a few steps back from her.

"Don't worry, Namu," Yugi said, "Celeste won't try anything funny now, right Celeste?"

Celeste chuckled. "Well, I can't promise that."

"Celeste," Kaiba said to her. "You're already on thin ice with me. Try to keep your little schemes under control."

"Message received, Kaiba," Celeste said with a sweet smile.

"So that's nine of us now," Sonia said. "That means there are seven more finalists yet unaccounted for."

Ibuki's hair horns wobbled back and forth. "More footsteps!" she declared, pointing behind Kaiba this time.

Arriving on scene, Chiaki on his back, Hajime stepped out into the light. "This looks like the place," he said.

"Who's that?" Sonia wondered aloud. "Wait a sec," she then noticed Chiaki on Hajime's back, "Chiaki?"

Kaiba's eyes shrunk in and no one had ever seen the head of KaibaCorp move so fast as he dashed over to Hajime. The spikey haired duelist actually stumbled back a little.

"What happened?" he demanded out of Hajime.

"What? What's eating Kaiba?" Joey wondered. He then noticed that Ibuki had vanished along with Sonia, Gundham, Mahiru and Nagito.

"Chiaki!" Sonia called her name again.

"She's fine! She just needs some rest!" A voice called as Mikan Tsumiki came bounding into the stadium only to prat fall into the ground and whine. Mahiru immediately ran over to help her.

"Chiaki, we're here," Hajime said, turning his head towards her as best she could.

Chiaki's eyes fluttered open to the sight of bright stadium lights and the concerned faces of her friends. "Sonia," she mumbled, given Sonia was in her direct line of sight.

"Chiaki, please tell me you're all right," Sonia said, worried.

"She'll be fine," Hajime said. "She was in a pretty rough duel back in the cemetery. She slept on my back the whole way here."

"And you are?" Gundham asked.

"Me? Hajime Hinata. I'm a Battle City finalist."

Kaiba recognized Hajime from his research, but he didn't want to play his hand too early. He played it cool. Instead, he focused his attention on Chiaki, "Nanami, you're a disgrace. Wake up!"

Chiaki's eyes shot open and she yawned, using her hand to barely cover her mouth. She then squirmed to climb down off of Hajime and stood next to him. "Oh, hello, Kaiba."

Kaiba then noticed her injury. "Your leg."

"Oh, it looks worse than it is, at least now anyway," Chiaki said. "Mikan helped me."

"Were you set upon by the Hound of Baskerville?" Gundham asked. "Such a grave wound in that pattern can only be the work of demons."

"Honestly, that's not far from the truth," Chiaki said. "I'll explain later." She looked up at Kaiba. "Thank you for being worried about me."

"Worried, please," Kaiba scoffed only to smirk obnoxiously, eyes closed, "I just thought that this tournament would be a disgrace without the person that helped beta test my duel disk technology when it was in early development."

"Wait, you did what?" Hajime asked.

"Kaiba and I have a history of sorts, I guess you could say," Chiaki told Hajime. "I told you I'd met him before, right?"

"Well yeah, but I didn't know you dueled him."

"What's all the commotion?" Joey asked as he, Yugi, and the others approached the area.

"Oh, Yugi Mutoh," Chiaki said, looking straight at the teen. "Nice to meet you," she said, hands firm on her bag straps.

"Um, nice to meet you too I guess," Yugi said, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Who…are you, exactly?"

"Her name is Chiaki Nanami," Kaiba introduced. "She's Hope's Peak Academy's Ultimate Gamer and about the only other duelist I know besides you that can keep pace with me."

"Yeah, but I lost last time," Chiaki said. "Although, to be fair, you still needed bugs worked out with the duel disk so by the time we had a continuous run, I don't know how the other duels would've played out."

"Heh, I know how they would've played out same as any other duel I duel in. I win," Kaiba said.

"Well if you've got Rich Boy's respect, you must be a pretty sharp duelist," Joey said.

"Please, Chiaki could duel circles around you, Wheeler. She's several times the duelist you'll ever be."

"Yeah, then I want to duel her in the first round so that I can prove you wrong!"

"Hey, hang on now, no need for all the hostility, right?" Hajime asked.

"I agree," Sonia said. "Chiaki, congratulations on reaching the Battle City Finals."

"Thank you, Sonia. And…I'm glad to see all of you here. But…what are you doing here, Mahiru?"

"I'll tell you later," Mahiru said, giggling. "Congratulations, Chiaki."

"Heh, not that we expected any less from the Ultimate Gamer," Gundham said with a smirk.

"I'm more interested in your friend there," Nagito said curiously, "Where'd he come from?"

"Hajime's my friend from the reserve course," Chiaki said with a smile. "You should see him duel, he's very good."

"Indeed, I checked the logs myself," Kaiba said, making direct, narrowed eye contact with Hajime. "I've got my eye on you, Hinata."

Hajime gulped.

"You're so nice, Chiaki, helping a reserve course student with his hope," Nagito said. "Still," he said, finger on his temple, giving Hajime the stink eye. "If you think you're still in shallow waters, be prepared to drown. This tournament isn't for talentless hacks like you."

"If you've got a problem with me, say it to my face," Hajime said, stomping towards Nagito.

"Problem? Nah, I'd say you're the one with the problem. A normal guy like you in a tournament full of Ultimates? I doubt you'll get past the first round."

"You think you're better than me?" Hajime asked, glaring.

"I _am_ better than you, if only by so much."

"Nagito, that's enough!" Chiaki shouted, upset. Nagito looked at her. "Hajime is my friend, just like all of you are my friends. So if you don't have anything nice to say to him, keep your mouth _shut_."

Nagito quickly stuffed his hands into his pockets and smiled. "Well, I guess if that's a direct request from our class' Ultimate Gamer and our class representative, I'll obey it. Still, even if you want to coddle him, that doesn't change reality."

Chiaki puffed her cheeks and now glared at Nagito. He could be so rude. She turned to look at Hajime and brushed her hand on his arm. "Don't listen to him okay. I have confidence in you and that's all that matters, okay?"

"Awww, Chiaki's sweet on the guy," Ibuki laughed. "Now Ibuki gets it."

Both Chiaki and Hajime had simultaneous, embarrassed gasping reactions. "N-no! Y-you've got it all wrong!" Hajime exclaimed, waving his hand in front of his face rapidly. "Ch-Chiaki and I are…are…" He stuttered, trying to answer that question.

Fortunately, Gundham saved the situation. "Hajime Hinata, was it?"

"Y-yes," Hajime stuttered.

"Pay no attention to our resident Jester, he speaks nothing but noise," Gundham said, referring to Nagito. "Making it to the Battle City Finals alone is proof of your skill." He held his hands up in the shape of knives. "Whether you rise or you fall is a direct result of your action or inaction. Dueling takes far more than a single talent to master."

"Well, unless you're me," Kaiba said, given his talent _was_ Ultimate Duelist.

"Not helping," Chiaki stated.

"So if you are surrounded by Goliaths, do not be dissuaded if you believe yourself to be David. If fortune is willing, you will find your opportunity to unleash your furious sling and eject your rock of justice at your overwhelmingly powerful foe, regardless of who he or she may be."

"Aptly put, Gundham," Sonia said firmly, understanding all of that. She gave her hand to Hajime to shake. "Nagito does not speak for all of us. For me, any friend of Chiaki's is a friend of mine."

"Oooh! Oooh! Ibuki too!" Ibuki said and rushed over to the opposite side of Hajime so she could be closer to Sonia.

"Ah, thank you," Hajime said and awkwardly shook Sonia's hand.

"My, such a strong grip, Hajime," Sonia said as the two pulled their hands away. "Are you sure your talent is not arm wrestling?"

"Well, I did work out a lot in middle school," Hajime said with an embarrassed smile, "I tried to stay in every club I could think of, hoping my perseverance would get me into Hope's Peak, that I would be seen as good at something."

Nagito thought to say something, but just kept his passive smile like Chiaki asked, especially since she looked right at him after Hajime finished speaking.

"Well, you made it here," Yugi said to him. "So, like Gundham said, that's proof of something."

"You're darn right it is," Joey said and held up his arm. "We underdogs gotta stick together. Put her there, Hajime."

"Uh, thanks," Hajime said, feeling rather welcomed. Chiaki just smiled and laughed.

A silence fell on the crowd as the situation seemed to simmer down, at least until Mikan freaked out. "AAAAAH! I forgot about Bakura!" She ran out of the stadium.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"She can't mean our Bakura, can she? He should be in the hospital," Téa said.

But no, Mikan did indeed mean their Bakura. She walked with him, shoulder to shoulder, apologizing on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I thought you were right behind us. Usually I'm the one that gets left behind."

"Mikan, really, it's fine," Bakura said with a kind expression.

"Bakura, what are you doing here? You should be in the hospital," Téa said. "And you look even worse. What happened to your shirt?"

"I bet it was the Spirit of the Ring," Yugi said with a glare.

"Can't be," Tristan said.

"How come?" Téa asked.

"I chucked that thing into the deepest part of the woods back in Duelist Kingdom never to been again."

"I dunno, that trinket looks pretty millennium to me," Ibuki said, observing the item around Bakura's neck. Mahiru snapped a photo, giving Bakura temporary light glare.

"U-um, M-Mr. Kaiba," Mikan said.

Kaiba looked at the Ultimate Nurse with his usual, stern gaze.

"I was…I mean…I just…umm…" Mikan stuttered and then looked like she was going to cry.

"What she's trying to say is that we brought Bakura here to ask from assistance from KaibaCorp medical," Chiaki said. "Mikan's coming along as a spectator in case I collapse due to my leg injury or any other complications."

"Mmmhmm! Mmmhmm!" Mikan nodded nervously, eyes clenched shut.

"They'll be plenty of medical staff on hand once the finals get started, but I doubt any of my staff members pair up to the Ultimate Nurse," Kaiba said. If there was one thing the man respected above all else it was skill and talent. "If you're even half the medical examiner as Chihiro is a programmer, having you on board might help my own staff learn a thing or two."

Mikan just whined and nodded in acceptance.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Mahiru asked.

"Y-yes," Mikan stuttered, looking at Mahiru, though she certainly didn't sound it.

"So what exactly happened, Bakura?" Yugi asked him.

"I dueled it," Chiaki said to Yugi. "The spirit of the ring, I mean."

"And she won," Hajime said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "But that's Chiaki for you."

"I caused a little bit of a ruckus," Bakura said. "I'm truly terribly sorry for all the trouble I caused."

 _So, that fool failed to hold up his end of the bargain,_ Marik thought, hearing all of this. He looked towards Celeste. _More importantly, why has that witch not exposed me in front of everyone? She's seen my face, so why hasn't she let Yugi and his friends, or even Kaiba know?_

Celeste saw Marik looking at her and just smiled sweetly with a giggle. Marik only growled.

 _That girl must be a truly skilled duelist,_ Yami told Yugi. _To have bested the spirit of the ring in a shadow game, and without a Millennium Item._

 _I agree,_ Yugi responded back. _I guess Kaiba's respect towards her really goes a long way._

 _Indeed, to face a shadow game and walk away with only a wounded leg and nothing more, I don't know whether or not to say if she's lucky or someone we should be wary of,_ Yami added.

 _I'd say both, but only wary in that she'll be a tough opponent. She seems nice enough,_ Yugi told him.

Yami didn't answer back. Perhaps it was his skepticism towards complete strangers. Perhaps it was the fact that Chiaki had good relations with Kaiba. Or perhaps he was just extremely focused on the task ahead. Regardless of the reason, he didn't seem ready to warm up to the young gamer as much as his counterpart seemed to. Although, to be fair, Yami just figured he had to be the cautious one between them. After all, sometimes the most fearsome of devils could hide behind the sweetest of smiles.

"Um, excuse me! Is this the location of the Battle City Finals?"

Everyone walked back towards the other side of the stadium entrance where a young teen dressed similarly to Nagito, but with the same hairstyle as Hajime entered the stadium. He had a duffle bag with him as did the girl running up behind him in the sailor uniform.

 _Now who's this boy?_ Marik wondered.

"This is the place," Yugi said only to make the teen gasp in surprise.

"Wh-whoa, y-you're…"

"Hmm?"

"You're him. You're Yugi Mutoh."

Yugi chuckled with a smile. "You have me at a disadvantage."

"Oh, sorry," the teen said. "My name is Makoto, Makoto Naegi. I'm a Battle City Finalist, um, like you, I guess. Well, I mean not _like you_ like you," he said. "You're like way better at this game than I am." Makoto rubbed his cheek. "I think I got through this tournament through sheer luck."

 _So,_ Kaiba thought approaching the area, _That's the duelist that managed to defeat Sweet Orchard._

"Looks like we're at the right place," Komaru said, smiling to her older brother. "I'm Komaru," she said to Yugi. "Makoto's like a huge fan of yours. I guess you could say he's a bit star struck."

"Well, I mean, this all still feels so surreal," Makoto said. "I mean, I'm in the finals of a huge tournament with Yugi Mutoh and the reigning champion, Seto Kaiba. And me? I'm nobody."

"No mere nobody could defeat my little event duel," Kaiba said, approaching the area. "To say you got here by pure luck is doubting your own abilities."

"Ah, Seto Kaiba!" Makoto exclaimed.

"You know him too?" Yugi asked Kaiba.

"Well, I wouldn't say I _know_ him, but there was a special event I was holding in the tournament at the mall. It was set up so only a true duelist like you or me would have the skill to win. And Makoto managed to do it."

"I don't get it, what's so special about this duel," Joey said, as the group approached the area.

"It was a five on one duel," Makoto said. "With special rules. All my opponents got to go before I did, but they could only play one monster and one spell or trap card between them."

"Five opponents and one monster each…" Joey said, counting on his fingers.

"Basically between the five of them, they had a full board," Chiaki said.

"And only 1000 life points per duelist," Kaiba said. "It was meant as entertainment. I didn't think anyone would _actually_ pull it off."

Makoto rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I just got lucky, I guess."

"Hey, luck's part of any duel," Joey said.

"Oh, here, here," Celeste said with a smile.

 _Even if they're all fated to lose to me, this tournament is shaping up nicely,_ Kaiba thought. His gaze shifted rapidly from Makoto to Hajime and then to Chiaki. _No one can say I haven't wrangled some of the finest duelists around when the world sees what those three are capable of._

"Um, Mr. Kaiba," Makoto said.

"What?" Kaiba replied.

"Um, is it all right if my little sister spectates? She's kind of been my moral support all throughout this tournament, so um…"

"Of course she can stick around," Mokuba said. "Seto already planned to let Yugi's friends spectate, so it's not like he can deny anyone else showing up. Besides, you'll all get front row seats to the greatest tournament KaibaCorp has ever produced."

"The first of many," Kaiba said, tooting his own ego.

"What's with the duffle bag?" Tristan asked Makoto.

"Well, Komaru and I had to stay overnight last night at hotel," Makoto said. "And we went back to get our things after I won six locator cards. We didn't know how late the tournament would go or if it would go into tomorrow, so I brought a change of clothes and some of my favorite snacks."

"Nourishments will be provided throughout the tournament finals," Kaiba said, "But I'll give you points for planning on the part of hygiene."

"Wow, a compliment from _the_ Seto Kaiba," Komaru said with a bright smile. "Those don't get thrown around often."

"Y-yeah," Makoto stuttered and then ruffled through his hoodie pockets. "Um, Mr. Kaiba, could um…" he held out a pen and paper, "Could I get your autograph?"

"You want _my_ autograph?" Kaiba asked. He'd heard Makoto singing Yugi's praise earlier. He felt like he was being pitied.

"Well, I mean," Makoto said, putting a hand on his chest, "You're…kind of like my hero."

Only Mokuba noticed, but Makoto's words hit a spot of Kaiba that the hardened CEO denied existed inside his icy cold heart.

"I started dueling because you were an inspiration to me," Makoto said. "You picked up the game…and you weren't that much older than me and you became the world champion. You even got Hope's Peak to recognize your ability. It was amazing." He smiled. "I mean, if the two greatest duelists in the world, you and Yugi, are my age, then the least I could do was try. I mean, I love new fads and games. I even bought a starter dragon deck because of your Blue-Eyes," Makoto said.

Kaiba tried hard to hide it, but Mokuba could see it plain as day. Kaiba was touched. "Heh," he smirked. "I suppose I do inspire a young generation of wannabe duelists. Give it here," he said, regarding the pen and paper.

In a flourishing gesture, Kaiba signed his name on Makoto's notepad, handing it back to Makoto with a click of the pen.

"Aw, wow, that's so cool!" Komaru exclaimed. "You gonna hang that on your wall when we get home?"

"Yup," Makoto said, putting the notepad away, "I've got just the spot for it too."

"Man, who knew Kaiba was going soft?" Tristan stated.

"Oh, I guess you guys just haven't seen that facet of Kaiba very much," Chiaki said. Yugi and his friends looked at her. "I mean, I guess he's just hostile to you guys because Yugi beat him and he can't stand Joey, no offense," she said to Joey.

"None taken," Joey replied.

"But Kaiba _can_ be a decent human being."

"Chiaki, that's _enough_ ," Kaiba said to her. He had a reputation to uphold.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized.

"Well, with Makoto here that makes twelve finalists," Marik, still acting as Namu said. "We're only missing four more."

"Try three," a cool, composed, condescending voice stated.

"Only one voice could sound that annoying in only two words," Tristan said.

From the edge of the coliseum, Byakuya Togami stepped forward and had six locator cards wrapped in a rubber band. "Six locator cards," he said, tossing them Kaiba's way. The tournament host caught them with no trouble.

"Togami," Kaiba said as the young blond approached the area.

"What? Surprised to see me? Were you hoping I'd be too late to enter?" Byakuya asked.

"Heh, hardly," Kaiba said with a smirk. "I wanted another chance to crush you. After all, when I beat you this time, Wicked Dreadroot will belong to me."

"Oh? That thing," Byakuya said. "I don't need it anymore. I'm afraid another duelist has it in their grip now."

"You _lost_ it?" Kaiba asked, sounding angry.

"Power isn't everything, Kaiba," Byakuya said. "I would've thought Yugi Mutoh would've taught you that."

Kaiba only growled.

"Like a phoenix from the ashes I've risen once more," Byakuya said and pointed a declarative finger at Kaiba. "And I plan to take you down and show this world who really is deserving of the title of World Champion."

"Who's the suit?" Joey asked.

"Byakuya Togami," Tristan said, "Some big shot rich guy with a bad attitude."

"Did you say Byakuya Togami?" Mai asked.

"Uh, yeah," Tristan said.

"Then this tournament just got a whole lot harder," Mai stated.

"Hmm?" Byakuya asked, looking Mai's way. "Well, well, well, Mai Valentine. Interesting to spot a familiar face."

"You know this guy?" Joey asked, sounding freaked out.

Mai stared at him. "We dueled once. It was his first tournament ever."

Byakuya chuckled. "Yes, and I remember how quickly your harpies fell to the bottom of the food chain."

"So, he's good?" Joey asked Mai.

"More than good, he's a prodigy, the sole heir to the Togami Fortune. Anything he sets his mind to, he masters quickly, dueling is no exception."

"Could not have given introductions better myself," Byakuya said. "By the way, have you given any further consideration to my proposal?"

"The answer's still no, sorry kiddo. Not interested."

"A shame," Byakuya said. "Brains and beauty in one package are hard to come by. Our progeny would've been quite a sight to the world to behold."

"I told you before, kid, I ain't nobody's baby mama."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell are you two talking about?" Joey demanded to know.

"Togami wanted to make me the mother of one of his illegitimate children," Mai said. "Ain't know way I'm getting saddled with a kid without a ring on this finger and even if marriage was the proposal, I hate arrogant men."

"And that's why I said it's a shame, but that's your call to make," Byakuya said. "I'm not my father, I don't intend to force my concubines to bear my children. Instead, you will simply feel the shame and regret that you were not a part of what could've been your cut of the glory."

"Look, fame and fortune might be my game, but any kids I have are free to pick their own destiny, got it? So, let this be the _last_ time we talk about this, unless you want to go shopping for new glasses."

"Wow, Mai's sounds so cool," Serenity said. "I want to be just like her when I get older, feisty and confident."

"You like feisty and confident?" Mahiru asked.

"Yeah," Serenity said. "You and Mai are really cool, Mahiru."

"M-me?" Mahiru stuttered.

"Yeah, I want to be able to stand up to Rare Hunters like you did," Serenity said. "I mean…I'm pretty meek myself. Joey always stood up for me and I had a weak constitution growing up, so I never really had a chance to stand on my own."

"Yeah, but I'm not, I mean…" Mahiru didn't want to mention that she wasn't full of boundless confidence. Natsumi's image flashed in her mind and Mahiru shuddered. Thankfully Serenity still had her bandages on and couldn't see that. "Well, I mean, thanks for, um, thinking I'm cool."

Serenity just laughed happily.

"So, how many does that make?" Byakuya asked Kaiba.

"Counting you, thirteen," Kaiba said.

Byakuya looked at all the people wearing duel disks, only to notice Ibuki and Bakura. "There are fifteen here, aren't there?"

"Two of them are knocked out spectators," Kaiba said.

"Yeah," Ibuki said, bopping herself on the head.

"Long story," Bakura said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So then the rest…" Byakuya said and looked around. He then spotted Nagito. "Oh great, you."

"Heh, fate's funny, huh?" Nagito asked.

"You know each other, Nagito?" Chiaki asked.

"We dueled," Nagito said. "I won."

"I see, so that means the Wicked Dreadroot resides in your deck," Kaiba said.

"Wicked…Dreadroot?" Nagito asked, sounding confused.

"Nagito doesn't have it," Byakuya said. He pointed at Celeste. "The person that robbed me of Wicked Dreadroot was her."

"Guilty as charged," Celeste chuckled.

"Wait, you got that huge monster from this guy?" Joey asked, pointing at Byakuya.

 _Wait, what?_ Kaiba hissed. His eyes darted from Byakuya to Celeste and then to Joey. _But that would mean such a rare card is now in Wheeler's deck. Impossible! It has to be!_ "Wheeler, let me see that card."

"What? So you can tear it in half the way you tore Yugi's grandpa's Blue-Eyes? Fat chance, rich boy."

"Show me the damn card, Wheeler, or you're disqualified this instant!" Kaiba demanded.

"All right, all right, yeesh," Joey said, though he stood where he was and held up Wicked Dreadroot.

"By the foul breath of Anubis!" Gundham gasped looking at the card.

"4000 attack points?" Sonia shuddered.

"Ya happy?" Joey asked.

Kaiba stared at the Wicked Dreadroot. Something he thought a complete impossibility was reality. Joey had one of the most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters, a rare, one of a kind monster that nearly destroyed him in his duel with Byakuya. _I don't believe this. Even though I was able to scrape by Togami in our duel, Wheeler now has the most powerful card he used. And there's no telling what else Wheeler scrounged together. I can't believe this! If I have to duel Wheeler, I'm actually going to have to try. This is a nightmare!_ "Happy? No," Kaiba answered. "But I'm satisfied. Put it away before you give yourself a paper cut."

"Yeah, up yours too," Joey responded.

"Hmm," Bakura said. "Would that be finalist number fourteen?"

The others all looked in the opposite direction as a tall man with tan skin and a big purple cloak stepped towards the group. He had tattoos on the left side of his face and olive green eyes.

"This guy looks familiar," Joey said, "And that's a mug you don't forget." As the tall man neared, Joey gasped, "That's the guy!"

"He's the one who kidnapped me!" Mokuba whispered.

"State your name, right now," Kaiba demanded calmly.

"I am Marik," the tall man said.

Growling, Joey ran in front of the guy, standing with his body perpendicular to Kaiba. "I'll kick your brainwashing keister!"

"You are no match for me, fool," Odion, pretending to be Marik, said calmly.

"Brainwashing?" Makoto asked.

"What's this guy's deal, anyway?" Komaru asked.

"Bad guy," Téa told her. "Real bad."

Joey growled. "The only reason I'm not tossing you out on your cape right now," he said, "Is so I can save my energy kicking your butt in the finals, got that pal?"

"I should disqualify you right now," Kaiba said. "For capturing my little brother, Mokuba. But you have something I want," Kaiba said and then clenched his fist. "And before the finals are over, your Egyptian God Card will be mine!"

"Egyptian God Card?" Komaru wondered aloud, looking at Makoto.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what they're talking about," Makoto said.

"I get the feeling we missed out on like a huge story that we got thrown straight into the middle of," Komaru said.

"Same here," Hajime said.

 _This Egyptian God Card must be really important,_ Chiaki thought. _Kaiba loves his little brother more than anything. If he's willing to still let Marik compete in spite of that…_ she sighed and pulled her hood up over her head. _Oh, Kaiba, I thought you were past this._

 _So, that's Marik, huh?_ Nagito thought.

"Doesn't look like you have too many friends around here, tattoo face!" Mokuba snapped.

Odion said nothing and just walked over to an unoccupied corner of the stadium, standing with his arms folded.

Celeste glanced over at the real Marik.

 _Why is she looking at me? Is this what she was waiting for? Is she going to expose me in front of everyone?_

Marik held his breath as Celeste walked towards Odion and curtsied. "I do so hope my interference earlier has caused no bad blood between us. Twas a pleasure to work with you, Marik, however temporary."

 _That witch!_ Marik exclaimed. If Odion didn't reply carefully it could ruin the whole plan right now.

"Likewise," Odion replied.

Marik let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He was grateful Odion was always a man of few words in public.

A few minutes passed before anyone else showed up, bored, Joey said, "Hey, where are the next two finalists."

"To be fair, we all did get here, early," Chiaki said.

"Makoto and I brought a board game if anyone else wants to play," Komaru said.

Chiaki whipped out her game girl. "Glad I brought this," she said. She looked at Hajime. "Co-op?"

"Uh, sure."

However, before anyone could get involved in anything, Ibuki exclaimed, "Ibuki hears voices."

"It's this way! Come on, we're almost there!"

"All right, all right, don't run. You'll fall and scrape your knee if you're not careful."

"Who's that?" Joey asked.

Gundham chuckled, "Well, I'll be a herald to Lucifer."

From the stadium emerged several boys with green hair all in the same style. They all wore matching pink shirts, but only one of them, the tallest had a duel disk.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gundham cackled. "Well, look who took my advice and came back stronger than ever. Good to see you, Esper!"

"Isn't that Espa Roba?" Mai asked, "The renown psychic duelist?"

"I think so," Yugi said.

"Gundham, you know him?" Sonia asked.

"Yes, he was one of my many victims as I clawed my way up the ladder to the finals. He had but one mere locator card when I left him a fearful wreck on the ground."

"But I took your advice and I tempered my psychic powers. Now I'm stronger than ever!" Espa declared.

Gundham laughed. "Yes, I can tell, your battle aura hungers for a challenge."

Espa marched straight up to Kaiba. "Here," he said, handing Kaiba his locator cards, "Six locator cards."

Kaiba graciously accepted the cards from Espa and one of his staff members handed Espa an ID card. "Brought the whole family out, I see."

"Just my younger brothers. I wouldn't be here if they weren't always supporting me."

"That's what we're for, right Makoto?" Komaru asked.

Makoto rubbed the back of his head.

"Looks like we're one of the last one's here, bro," Espa's eldest younger brother said.

"Seems that way," Espa said.

"That makes fifteen finalists," Kaiba's staff member said. "Since you all have gathered here, there is something we now need to explain. Even though your locator cards brought you here, this is not actually the location of the Battle City finals."

"What? Are you joking?" Mahiru gasped, looking worried.

"I have a no humor hiring policy," Kaiba said.

"Yeah, your face is funny looking enough for your whole staff," Joey said, taking a proper jab.

Mai sighed. Joey could be so childish.

"The actual arena should be arriving shortly," the other staff member said.

"I'm lost," Joey said.

"Where are the finals?" Yugi wanted to know.

The lights in the stadium suddenly shined upwards and heralded in a gigantic blimp rising up over the sky.

"Um," Chihiro said, "Please stand back so it can land. We'll all be boarding shortly."

"Oh, it's…it's just a blimp," Mahiru said. _Come on Akane, move faster._ She was worried the blimp would take off before Akane and Hiyoko arrived.

"So we're dueling in the sky?" Yugi asked.

"You got it," Mokuba said, excited, "In fact, four thousand feet in the sky to be exact."

"Sounds like fun," Ibuki said.

"You got barf bags on board?" Joey asked, "Just checking."

"And that's why I told you accepting the Fat Burger Pizza challenge wasn't a good idea," Mahiru told him.

"Aw, come on, it was totally worth it," Joey said, rolling up his shirt to reveal another t-shirt underneath I that had a burger patty surrounded by pizza crust on it. "Thanks to that we all ate for free."

Mahiru sighed.

"Listen up!" Mokuba declared. "It's time to board KaibaCorp aircraft three for the start of the Battle City Finals." A staircase unfolded so the finalists and spectators could all board the blimp.

"We'll depart as soon as the sixteenth duelist arrives," Kaiba's staff member said, "Climb aboard and watch your step."

One by one the finalists all got on board. Nagito was determined to go last. He was afraid he might trip and knock into everyone and cause the whole line to collapse.

"A girl could get use to this kind of treatment," Mai said as she boarded.

"Oh, no arguments there. This is truly the lap of luxury," Celeste said.

"It's all right, I suppose," Byakuya commented.

Hajime headed up after the three of them and then noticed Chiaki having trouble raising her leg up. "Here," he said, "Take my hand. I got you."

"Thank you, Hajime," Chiaki said and carefully got herself up the stairs with Hajime's help. She stumbled once, but he was there to catch her and pull her back towards him. Chiaki landed against her injured leg and groaned.

"Oh no, Chiaki!" Mikan exclaimed.

"I-I'm fine," Chiaki said.

"Not fine enough to climb steps," Hajime said and looped his arms underneath her legs. "Here, I got you."

Chiaki was just speechless and embarrassed to be cradled up a staircase, but Hajime put her down the moment they were on the blimp. However, Chiaki hissed the moment she put her leg down.

"We need to get her to a medical room immediately."

"It's down the hall," Kaiba said. "You can't miss it." He tossed Mikan a security clearance card with a syringe symbol on it. "You'll need this."

Mikan nodded as she caught the ID card and she and Hajime helped Chiaki to medical.

"I can't wait to get on board and see you in action, Makoto," Komaru said. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah," Makoto nodded.

As the other finalists got on board, Sonia noticed Mahiru lagging behind, gazing wistfully at the stadium entrance. "Mahiru, is something the matter?"

"I just…I told Akane to bring Hiyoko."

"Well we can't take off until the last finalist arrives," Sonia said, "It'll be all right. I'm sure they're not far."

"Well they better hurry up," Kaiba said, "My tournament stops for no one. I'm letting all the other spectators on board because they're already here and there's no point in giving Yugi's friends special treatment. I know he'd just complain how he needs his dweeb patrol if I said no." He glanced back at Mahiru, "But I'm not letting some nobodies halt my tournament. Got that? So get on or stay here, I don't care which." Kaiba then marched onto the blimp.

Téa, who had been listening from the entrance, came back down to talk to Mahiru. "You and Hiyoko are really close friends, right?" she asked. She'd heard all about Hiyoko at dinner.

"More like I'm her only friend," Mahiru said. "At least, that's how she sees it."

"Well, I know Kaiba can be a jerk, but none of us could've expected that this would all take place on a blimp. Why don't you call her and apologize?"

"I would, but she doesn't have a cell phone and…neither does the person bringing her."

"Indeed," Sonia reaffirmed.

"Well, why not bring her back a souvenir, as an apology?" Téa suggested.

"Eh?" Mahiru stuttered.

"Friends make mistakes, but close friends don't let that ruin their friendship. Take Yugi and me for example. This one time when we were kids, Yugi told me he'd be at a dance recital I had, but he wasn't there at the start of the afternoon matinee. But, not only did he wind up showing up, right as I was about to go on, he brought me flowers _and_ he stayed for the whole evening show."

"Uh, that sounds like a bit more than friendship," Mahiru said.

Téa laughed. "I could see why you'd think that, but we were like nine. Besides, it was his grandpa's idea. They stopped at the flower shop and got stuck in traffic. Yugi explained it to me later."

"But…it's not like I can just buy flowers on a blimp," Mahiru said.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Téa said. "You seem like a smart girl."

Mahiru felt reassured by Téa's words. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"It's Téa," Téa said. "Téa Gardner."

"Thanks, Téa," Mahiru said and followed Téa into the blimp with Sonia in front of them.

And that was when the final duelist showed up, dressed in mysterious beige clothing and a veil covering her face, her blue, piercing eyes adding to the air of mystery about her. Ishizu Ishtar had arrived on the scene and, with that, all sixteen Battle City finalists had arrived. And, just like that, the blimp took off.

Not five minutes later though, a short, ponytailed blonde and a tall, muscular well-endowed tan girl appeared. It was Akane and Hiyoko, arriving just a bit too late to catch the ride.

"What? Where is everyone?" Hiyoko snapped. "You said the stadium!"

"This is the stadium," Akane said. "Wait, look up there. Is that a blimp?"

Hiyoko looked up at the blimp. "Are…are we late?"

Akane looked upset. "I'm…sorry."

Hiyoko stomped on her foot. "This is all your fault!" she shouted. "If you hadn't stopped for food every five minutes we would've made it here on time! Why are the finals even taking place on a blimp? What if Mahiru is scared of heights?" Hiyoko's eyes welled with tears. "I hate you, Akane! This is all your fault! You and Mahiru betrayed me!" Hiyoko then kicked Akane in the shin and ran off in tears.

"Hiyoko, come back here!" Akane called after her, but despite her tiny body and bulky kimono, Hiyoko had fleet footwork. "D-Dammit!" she cursed at herself. She ran after her. "Hiyoko, stop running! It's not safe to run around like this at night!" she called out in worry. She sighed. _This is going to be a long night._ She looked up at the sky. _Don't worry, Mahiru. I know it's not your fault. I'll take care of Hiyoko. You have fun up there._ She then bolted out of the stadium proper to chase down her classmate.

* * *

Shortly after the blimp had taken off, Hajime and Mikan helped Chiaki into medical. With Hajime's help to keep Chiaki restfully still, Mikan cut off Chiaki's bandages so she could replace them with new ones. Her leg still looked mangled up and there was bruising around some of the sutured wounds with fresh blood seeping out of some of the punctured holes."

Hajime held his hurl, looking pale.

"Is it really that bad?" Chiaki asked.

"You can't feel a lot of it because I shot you up with a special painkiller," Mikan said. "But yeah, you opened up some of the wounds again when you fell. You really need to stay off your leg, Chiaki. You can't duel like this."

"But…I have to, I promised Hajime."

"But if you push yourself you might cripple your leg for the rest of your life. As a nurse, I have to advise against that no matter what," Mikan stressed.

"Can't we use like a splint or something? Maybe she can duel leaning on a crutch?" Hajime suggested.

"Splints would only be good if the bone was out of place," Mikan said. "Her leg's just mangled up with so much skin missing from all the wounds. It won't heal properly if she doesn't stay off it for a while."

Suddenly the door opened and Kaiba stepped in. "Oh, Kaiba," Hajime said.

"How's our patient?" Kaiba asked.

Mikan suddenly hid behind Hajime, using him as a human shield. "Ch-Chiaki's leg is in really bad shape." She peeked over Hajime's shoulder. "Um, she really shouldn't be dueling in her condition. If she stands on her leg, it could cause permanent injury to the muscles and tendons and she'd be limping for the rest of her life."

"I…see," Kaiba said.

"I promise I'll duel," Chiaki pleaded, "Please don't disqualify me, Kaiba."

"You made the choice to come here. Disqualifying you now would be unsportsmanlike," Kaiba said. He closed his eyes and thought things over a minute. "How long would it take for anesthesia to set in? We have access to top of the line medicine on board this blimp. I leave nothing to chance."

"Well, I mean, theoretically if she rested for about three hours she might be able to stand up for a little while, provided we have the right medication."

"All I needed to hear," Kaiba said. "See to it."

"W-wait, you're still going to have her duel," Mikan said, getting out from around Hajime as Kaiba turned his back to her.

"Three hours would be enough time between now and the final match of the first round. While I wanted to leave things entirely to random chance, I also want to see one of this tournament's top players in action as long as she's demanding to be allowed to compete. I don't let guts like that go to waste. If you say three hours, I'll give you until the final duel of this round."

"Kaiba, you're a good man," Hajime told him.

"Don't think I'm going soft, Hinata. I'm just doing what's necessary to run my tournament."

"I'm not accusing you of anything, but I just appreciate you understanding the situation."

"I owe Chiaki for helping me work out the bugs to the new duel disk. This is just an extension of that. If you're saying this is born of sympathy, you're wrong." Kaiba then walked out the door. Mikan then stepped over to the opposite side of the room towards the cabinet and began looking for specific medicines.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Hajime asked Chiaki.

"I'll be fine," Chiaki said. "I'm in good care if Mikan's watching out for me."

Hajime looked concerned.

"Go," Chiaki said. "You should enjoy the tournament with or without me there. Remember, Sonia welcomed you even if Nagito was being insensitive. And it's not just us here. Makoto, Yugi, Joey, and Espa Roba aren't even from Hope's Peak. They seem nice enough."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true enough," Hajime said.

"I'll be fine right here, Hajime," Chiaki said, smiling at him. "I promise I'll be up there to duel when it's my turn, but right now I need to rest. You don't need me to hold your hand anymore. So go out there and stand on your own."

Hajime nodded. "All right, but if you need anything, just send for me, okay? I'm here for you."

Mikan then walked back by the bed with a cart stacked with a clear glass bottle full of amber liquid and a syringe. "She'll be just fine," Mikan said with a smile. "I'll take good care of her."

"Yeah," Hajime said with a smile. "I'm sure you will." He headed off and the door closed automatically behind him.

Mikan began pulling doses of the drug in the bottle into the syringe so she could inject them into Chiaki's leg. She was going to have to give Chiaki new stitches in a few places after that tumble and reapply some anti-bacterial cream right on the wounds to clot the blood.

"Um, Mikan," Chiaki said.

"Y-yes?" Mikan asked, jumpy.

"You can keep doing what you're doing," Chiaki said. "I didn't meant to startle you."

"O-oh," Mikan said and began injecting Chiaki's wounds. "What did you want to ask me then?"

"Are you…afraid of Kaiba?" Chiaki asked.

Mikan almost dropped her syringe. "I…wouldn't say I'm scared _of_ him. I just…"

"It's okay. You can tell me. I won't laugh at you, or judge."

Mikan held her hands by her chest. "Kaiba…well…he doesn't seem so bad, but…the way he looks at me."

"Oh, yeah, he scowls pretty fiercely doesn't he?" Chiaki asked rhetorically.

Mikan injected her leg, causing Chiaki to close one eye from the needle piercing her skin. "I just…I know Kaiba's not a bad person. He's under a lot of stress. I can tell just from looking. I just…I want to help, but…every time I try to talk to him, I just…I can't. …Okay maybe I'm a little scared of him. That's why I had to hide behind Hajime earlier. I can't even make direct eye contact with Kaiba. It's silly, I know."

"Why though?" Chiaki asked. "You talk to Gundham just fine and he's just as intimidating, more so I'd say if you don't know him very well."

"But Gundham's nice on the surface," Mikan said. "And besides, Kaiba's older than us."

"Do you have a crush on him?" Chiaki asked bluntly and out of the blue.

Pure spit went spewing out of Mikan's lips and she completely bugged out. "No! No! No! No! No! No! Y-you've got it all wrong! I-I don't have romantic feelings for him or anything like that. Th-that's silly," Mikan fanned herself. "M-me and Kaiba that's just…silly."

"You're thinking about it," Chiaki said, bluntly again.

"I am not!" Mikan denied. "B-besides, th-there's no way Kaiba and I could ever work out." There was a brief silence. "But…I mean…if he did like me, it might make my mom happy."

"Why?"

Mikan didn't answer.

"Mikan?"

"Chiaki, um, I don't mean to sound mean, but could you stop asking questions and just go to sleep?"

"Okay," Chiaki said. "Can I have my Game Girl?"

"Sure," Mikan said, handing it to her. Chiaki turned on the console and began playing, leaving Mikan to her work on her leg.

 _Me and Kaiba,_ Mikan thought. _That's the silliest thing I've ever heard. There's no way a guy like him would notice or even be nice to a fragile, dirty thing like me._

* * *

After checking into her room, having a shower, reapplying makeup and putting her clothes back on, Celestia Ludenburg bopped about the hallway, counting the numbers on the doors. _Let's see,_ she thought, and looked at her ID card: number nine. _If I'm nine and I was the ninth one to arrive, then he should be…_ Celeste stood in front of the door with the number 8 on the card reader. _Hmm, best not to assume._

"Oh, hello."

Celeste turned her head to see Mai nearby.

"Celeste, right?" Mai asked.

"That's my name, yes," Celeste said. "Celestia Ludenburg."

"Fancy," Mai said. "Couldn't stay cooped up for too long I take it?"

"Just a bit," Celeste said, glancing sideways. "I was actually looking for Namu. Have you seen him?"

"I think he went right for his room," Mai said.

"I see. What number are you, Mai, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I got five," she said. "And I think Joey got lucky number seven. Kaiba definitely has one, the self-righteous egomaniac."

Celeste chuckled. "That certainly suits him. Hmm," she said and tapped on the 8 door.

"Just a moment!" She heard Marik's, the real Marik's voice, from inside, though acting in his Namu demeanor.

 _Jackpot,_ Celeste thought. "Mai, if you don't mind, I need to have a quick chat with Namu."

"Say no more," Mai said and slapped Celeste on the back, "Have fun."

 _I think she has the wrong idea, but I'm in no hurry to correct her,_ Celeste thought.

Marik then opened the door to his room. "Oh, it's you. What do you want, witch?"

"May I come in?" Celeste asked.

Marik said nothing, but turned around and left the door open for Celeste to follow him inside. She closed the door behind her.

"State your business, witch. I was in the midst of preparation."

"Now, Marik, why so hostile? Do you see me as an enemy now?"

"You completely botched my plan to have Yugi destroyed by Joey Wheeler. Forgive me if I'm not exactly warm and cuddly to your presence."

Celeste chuckled. "Then I'll make this short. I have a proposal for you, Marik."

"Now you're the one propositioning to me?" Marik asked, irritated by Celeste's audacity.

"Oh come now, I think you'll like my proposal," Celeste said.

"I'll be the judge of that," Marik said, "But continue."

"You're going into this tournament with a one in sixteen chance of winning, two if you count Odion. That doesn't leave you with very good odds to acquire both Egyptian God Cards, now does it?"

"Make your point, witch, if you have one."

"Well, it's just, wouldn't it be sad, Marik, if a dark horse were to sweep in and knock you off your feet, shutting down everything you strived for just because you didn't see them as a threat until it was too late."

"My victory is guaranteed. I don't need any more help than I have."

"Really? Because last I did inventory, you have several duelists looking to gun you down in a manner of speaking. And I don't think you want to make me your enemy."

"You think I'm scared of you?"

"Scared? No. But I think I'm better off as your ally than your enemy, don't you agree? And I feel the same about you."

"If you thought that you would not have betrayed me," Marik said. "What's to stop me from turning you into my mind slave right this second?"

"Because when I walked in here I told Mai I wanted to speak with Namu. If I walked out of here as your mind slave, wouldn't that raise suspicions to Yugi and his friends. Also, I've noticed that you have limitations for your hold on your slaves. At some point I will have enough free will to expose you, Mairk, likely before you are ready to expose yourself. You take control of me," Celeste said, chuckling, "You can kiss the element of surprise goodbye."

Marik clenched his teeth. "What do you _want_?" Celeste was starting to irritate him. Now he understood why she hadn't exposed him to Yugi yet. She was using it to blackmail him into whatever scheme _she_ had concocted.

"You said you wanted to become pharaoh and rule the world, correct?" Celeste asked.

"Yes, I did say that," Marik answered.

"Well then," Celeste said. "Every Pharaoh needs a Great Royal Wife and I don't see a woman in your life." Celeste chuckled. "I'd like to put forth my candidacy for the position?"

"What?" Marik asked flatly.

"Come now, Marik, is it so hard to figure out?" Celeste smiled. "A man in power is an attractive thing and I, for one, don't wish to grovel at your feet, if I could be your bride instead."

"You're serious?" Marik asked, still baffled by the proposition.

"I am," Celeste answered. "I will help you defeat Yugi on the grounds that, should you win the whole tournament, you make me your royal wife when you become Pharaoh."

"And why should I trust you?" Marik asked.

"Oh I'm not a difficult girl to please, Marik," Celeste said. "I want the simple things in life, money, fame, a slew of vampire butlers to wait on me hand and foot in the middle of a Transylvanian castle. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours."

"And what if you should fail?" Marik asked.

"Then this annoying girl shall be out of your hair," Celeste said. "But think not of my circumstances, think of yours. Am I not a powerful ally, especially since you know my deck now almost as much as I do?"

Marik had to admit, Celeste had a point. "Very well, Celeste. I accept your deal. See that you make good on your proposal and help me defeat Yugi Mutoh. But mark my words, if you cross me again, you won't live long enough to regret it!"

"Excellent," Celeste said with a sweet smile and, as before, chuckled and said, "It's a pleasure to be doing business with you, Marik."

As soon as she said that, an announcement played over the loudspeaker. "All Battle City finalists, please report to the main hall."

"Sounds like that's our cue," Celeste chuckled once more. "Shall we?"

* * *

The sixteen finalists, and their family members and friends, gathered in the main hall as requested by the KaibaCorp staff. A buffet spread was laid out for all of the finalists to enjoy and Joey wasted no time chowing down. Mahiru, of course, took as many pictures as she could.

"Where is Chiaki?" Sonia asked.

"Mikan's taking care of her," Hajime said. "She said she needed to rest."

"Poor thing," Komaru said. "Is she all right?"

"It's just a leg injury," Kaiba said. "No need to act like it's a travesty."

 _You're hardly one to talk,_ Hajime thought, giving Kaiba a sharp gaze.

"I shall bring her some of this food," Sonia said. "She should not starve simply because she is tired."

"I'll bring her some," Mokuba said, loading up a plate. "You need to stay here since you're a finalist and all."

"Hey, that reminds me, whatever happened to the sixteenth finalist?" Mahiru asked. "Did we take off without them?"

"Oh they're here all right," Kaiba said. "But that hardly concerns a spectator like you."

"Just saying it'd be bad form if you left without one of your finalists, no need to cop an attitude," Mahiru replied.

"Eh, just ignore him. He's always in a sour mood," Joey said.

"If I could continue," Kaiba said and then nodded at his security officer. "Roland, proceed."

"Right," Roland, an older man with flat, black hair and a mustache said. "Welcome one and all to the Battle City finals. If I could draw your attention over here please." An apparatus rose out of the ground with a glass ball surrounding a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon statue with fifteen balls inside. "This apparatus is designed to select our finalists by absolute, one hundred percent certain random chance. It will decide who will duel similar to how lottery numbers are drawn. All of the balls in here have each finalist's ID card number on them, barring number eleven, Chiaki Nanami, due to her sustained leg injury. She has been slated for the final match."

 _Chiaki,_ Hajime thought.

"All other numbers will be chosen two at a time and no other finalists will be called until the winner of one match has been decided."

"That means only the person not chosen for the second to last matchup has any edge," Téa said. "Because they know they'll be dueling Chiaki."

"Not that that would help them in any way," Kaiba stated. "It's like dueling me, victory is non-existent."

Makoto gulped. He really didn't like the sound of that. He really felt like an antelope in a forest full of lions.

"Chin up, Makoto," Komaru told him. "You'll be fine."

Makoto just nodded.

"The selection for the first duel will now commence!" Roland declared. "The first duelist will now be chosen."

Everyone watched as all the balls blew around like seeds off a dandelion as the air inside the sphere blew them around until one finally fell into the mouth of the middle Blue-Eyes head.

"I hope you're chosen big brother," Serenity said. "Then I can take my bandages off and watch you duel."

"Knowing Joey's luck he'll probably end up dueling Togami or Marik in the first round."

"Feh, I don't care who I'm up against, I'll take 'em all down! Bring it!" Joey declared confidently.

The ball rolled out of the machine and Roland picked it up. "The first finalist chosen is number 9, Celestia Ludenburg!"

"My, my, my that didn't take long," Celeste chuckled.

"Wha? Frenchy?" Joey gaped.

Celeste chuckled. "Worried we'll have a rematch, Joey?" she asked.

"Yeah, right. It'd end exactly as it did before and this time I've got your rare card."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Celeste asked.

"Look, the other ball's been picked!" Komaru pointed out.

Everyone waited with baited breath. Hopes for being picked and not being picked were varied throughout the room as the ball finally rolled outside of the apparatus, allowing Roland to pick it up and look at it. He held it up and looked at it as a screen flashed on the back wall, "The first matchup of the Battle City finals has been decided." He turned the number around to show the crowd as mug shots of the two duelists appeared on either side of a big VS on the screen. "Duelist number nine, Celestia Ludenburg shall duel Duelist number three, Yugi Mutoh!"

* * *

 **(A/N: It! Is! On! The first duel of the Battle City finals: Celeste Vs Yugi. The Queen of Liars Vs the King of Games! Who could've predicted this round one shocker? Unfortunately, it'll be a bit before I'm able to get to chapter 30. I er, I haven't planned out any of the duels to the finals ^^;. I was so concerned with getting Bakura and Chiaki's duel out and then got asked for more, I pumped this one out as quickly as I could and now I'm without outline material. Don't worry, I already know who all the matchups are, I just haven't had time to choreograph a play by play. Once I have though, we'll be back and we'll be ready to kickstart the Battle City finals with a bang! Place your bets now folks? Who do you think is dueling who? Who shall triumph? Who shall fall? Who shall be sent to the shadow realm and who shall not? Who shall walk away with their head held high and who shall go home, hanging their head in shame?**

 **You won't have these questions answered for a while. And, until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	30. King of Games Vs Queen of Liars

**(A/N: Starting with this chapter, a change in this story that's been a long time coming will commence. Yugi, despite being the main protagonist, has been a sideline character up until now, only showing up briefly here and there and never really being focused on. Well, that's over starting now. Time for the King of Games to step back into the spotlight where he belongs. It's taken me 30 chapters to reach this point and now it's time to relieve the nostalgia of Yami Yugi as voiced by Dan Green. Here. We. Go!)**

* * *

The KaibaCorp Aircraft 3 main hall fell silent as Yugi, though currently it was his ancient counterpart in possession of his body, and Celeste met competitive gazes.

"Celeste," Yugi said to her.

"Yugi," she replied.

"Participating finalists, come with me," Roland said. "The rest of you can take the main elevator to spectate the match."

Yugi and Celeste were escorted into a smaller elevator than the main one and stood on opposite sides of the rising transport. "Well, who would've thought it'd be the two of us starting things off? I hope you enjoyed your fame, Yugi, because it's about to come crumbling down. Oh, sorry, you're the Pharaoh right now, aren't you?"

"How do you…know about that?"

"I told you, Marik told me quite a lot. Plus, I watched you change form when Yugi dueled against Joey."

The elevator stopped at the top and Celeste walked to the opposite side of the arena as Yugi stood firmly in place at the end closer to the elevator. "Speaking of which," Celeste said, as she and Yugi waited for their spectators to arrive, "I was under the impression you joined this tournament under the name, Yugi Mutoh. And whatever _your_ name is Pharaoh, it's probably Egyptian."

"And?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Well, it's just, it would be a shame if your adoring public knew that the King of Games was a fraud, don't you think?"

"What?" The Pharaoh snapped, gritting his teeth.

"Famed duelist Yugi Mutoh uses ancient Egyptian magic to rise to stardom. I can see the headlines already." Celeste chuckled. "Your fall from grace will be wondrous."

"Yugi and I are one in the same," The Pharaoh said.

"Tell _that_ to the internet," Celeste chuckled.

Yugi's astral image appeared next to his counterpart. "It's okay, Pharaoh," he told him, "I'll duel her."

"Yugi, are you sure?"

"Compared to what we've been fighting up until now, Celeste is just a normal person."

"I can't let you do that. The stakes are still very high."

"Aren't we a team?" Yugi asked. "What are you scared of, anyway?"

Yami stared straight ahead. "Celeste is a powerful duelist. She drove Joey into a corner and then she improved her deck with Marik's help. She also beat Byakuya Togami, whom everyone seems to think of as an amazing duelist as well. She's not a pushover, Yugi."

"That means you agree with her!" Yugi shouted. "Are you saying you think I'm not as good as you?"

"Well…I…"

"Pharaoh…I appreciate you trying to protect me, but we can't let Celeste push us around."

"A nosedive in publicity isn't worth risking the world, Yugi," Yami told him.

"Maybe not, but I don't intend to risk the world. You're still right at my side, pal. I say we take Celeste's challenge head on."

"Well, if that's what you desire," Yami said and then spoke directly to Celeste. "Celeste! If you think beating Yugi will be easy, you're sorely going to be disappointed. We're going to play your little game."

Yami and Yugi switched places. "And we'll win!" Yugi declared.

By this point the spectators had started to appear. Marik was the first to notice that it was Yugi, not the Pharaoh, staring Celeste down. _What's going on? What happened to the Pharaoh?_

Celeste chuckled coldly, "Oh, Yugi," she said, "I'm so happy you agreed to my terms. Let's see if you're even half the duelist the Pharaoh is."

"What?" Téa gasped. "Yugi's going to duel?"

"Um, wasn't that a given?" Makoto asked.

"Uh," Téa wasn't sure how to explain the situation.

Mahiru snapped a photo of Celeste and Yugi facing off.

"What's going on, big brother?" Serenity asked.

"Whenever Yug duels, it's usually the spirit of the millennium puzzle that's dueling, but, right now, that's our Yugi up there."

"So, Yugi has a split personality?" Makoto asked.

"I suppose that would be the easiest way to explain it," Bakura said.

"Think of it like this," Tristan said. "Yugi's normally passive, but he has an assertive personality that comes out when he duels. Right now, up there, that's the passive one and it's bothering the hell out of me."

"Me too," Joey said. "Hey, Yug! What gives? What's going on?"

"Joey," Yugi said. "Sorry, but this is something I have to do." _I want to prove that I can stand on my own if the time ever came._ Yugi flashed back to when Yami was separated from him when he dueled Bandit Keith and how terrified he was of the situation. _Never again. Not ever again._ He remembered his duel with Joey only a few hours ago. _I can do this. And this time, I'm giving it my all._

"Duelists, please shuffle each other's decks," Roland requested.

Celeste and Yugi approached each other and handed each other their decks.

"Tell me, is your Egyptian God Card in here, Yugi?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Yugi wanted to know.

"Oh, I was just wondering if I could force you to play it."

 _Yugi, be careful,_ Yami warned. _Thanks to Marik she knows about the terrifying power of the god cards. Do not use Osiris carelessly._

 _Yeah, I know,_ Yugi responded. He and Celeste gave each other back their decks and resumed their positions on either side of the arena.

 _You may even want to consider not using Osiris at all if you can help it. Its power might be too much for your spirit to handle._

 _I'll be fine,_ Yugi thought, giving Celeste a tough look. _People look down on me because I'm not you._ He activated his duel disk. _And I'm not going to let them push me around anymore._

 _Heh, well said,_ Yami replied. _Good luck, Yugi. I'll be right here if you need me._

Celeste activated her duel disk. "Get ready for a show, Yugi," Celeste said. "Because this is going to be a glorious battle you won't soon forget."

"Let's Duel!" Celeste and Yugi shouted simultaneously.

"I'll go first," Celeste said and drew the top card of her deck, "I draw."

Celeste looked at the card she drew and then placed it in her hand, plucking a different one from the six she had. "I play Phantom Gryphon in attack position!"

The red aura coated gryphon appeared with 2000 attack points and 0 defense points.

"Impressive card," Mai commented.

"Next," Celeste said, holding up a spell card, "I activate Card Destruction! Now we both have to discard our entire hands and draw cards equal to the cards we discarded."

"What? Why?" Yugi gasped.

"Um, because that's how the card is played," Celeste stated plainly.

"No, I mean, why play a card like that on the first turn?" Yugi asked.

As Celeste and Yugi sent their hands to the graveyard, the former smirked, "Oh? What's the matter? Did I upset your little strategy? Gambling is simply my forte Yugi Mutoh. Can you afford to take the same gamble to draw a good hand twice in a row? I know I can."

Yugi reluctantly began to draw a new hand of five cards. The cards he'd sent to the graveyard had included some of his favorites: Dark Magician, Buster Blader and Beta the Magnet Warrior. He looked downheartedly at his new hand.

"What's the matter?" Celeste asked. "Do the heart of the cards not cry out for your victory enough?"

This set Yugi off. "You dare mock the heart of the cards?" he glared.

Celeste chuckled with a smirk. "Of course not, I've seen it firsthand thanks to Joey." Her smile faded. "I'm simply testing if it's all it's cracked up to be." Celeste's eyes turned scary as her pupils seemed to become nonexistent, her red irises widening like some kind of demon. "A true duelist relies solely upon his or her skill and luck to get the job done, not some philosophical faith. Of course," she said as her eyes returned to normal as she held her fist in front of her mouth. "Every skilled card shark in the world has his or her superstitions so I can't fault you for having something you stand by." Celeste smiled, but the expression seemed to be in mockery of her opponent. "Joey performed splendidly, Yugi, but what about you? Was my loss to him just a spot of bad luck, or is there truth to your philosophy?" Celeste instantly became serious. "I must know."

Kaiba chuckled a little, smirking widely. "I think I like this Celeste character."

His rich counterpart, Byakuya, had a much different opinion, but he kept it to himself as he adjusted his glasses. _The heart of the cards is no mere superstition, Celestia Ludenburg. I would know. I learned it first hand and when I get up there, I will show the world its power in the hands of a skilled maestro, not some two-bit amateurs._

With Yugi and Celeste comfortable with their new hands, Celeste then ejected a card from her graveyard, added it to her deck and began shuffling it.

"How fortunate for me that since Roc from the Valley of Haze was in my hand when I activated Card Destruction, I get to shuffle it right back into my deck." She finished shuffling and slammed the deck back into the card reader.

 _Shuffling her deck this soon? What's she up to?_ Yugi wondered.

Yami appeared in his phantasmal form behind him, arms folded, body perpendicular to Yugi, as if he had only a mild interest in what was going on. In actuality, he had quite the investment, but he was doing his best to respect his partner's wishes to handle Celeste on his own. However, that didn't mean he wasn't without commentary.

"She's a gambler, is she not?" Yami asked Yugi. "She must be trying to stack the deck in her favor through a series of unconnected events by throwing us off." He glanced towards Yugi, turning his head at an acute angle. "Confusion is part of any duel. Just calm down, Yugi. Show Celeste the power," he said as he turned his whole body to face Yugi, "Of the Heart of the Cards!"

Yugi nodded. "Right."

"I shall now place one card face-down and end my turn. Your move, Yugi," Celeste chuckled.

"All right then, my turn," Yugi said as he drew the top card of his deck. "Draw!" Nodding to himself, he declared. "I play Big Shield Gardna, in defense mode."

The massive, stalwart defender appeared with 2600 defense points, crouched behind its massive shield.

"That ends my turn," Yugi said.

"How…unfortunate," Celeste said and drew the top card of her deck. "I activate the spell card, Shield Crush. This spell card allows me to destroy one monster in defense position instantaneously. So, say goodbye to your Big Shield Gardna." Yugi's monster was destroyed by a bright blue laser beam.

"Oh no!" Téa shouted, "Yugi's wide open."

Kaiba stared with a serious glare at the battlefield.

"I can't look," Komaru said, cringing and turning her head away.

"He'll be all right. Despair like this is nothing to the hope of the King of Games," Nagito said.

"I care not for the way you phrased that, but I agree," Gundham said. "This strike will sting harshly, but he will endure it."

"Phantom Gryphon, attack Yugi directly!" Celeste declared. "Phantom Talon Strike!"

With a screech, Celeste's monster divebombed Yugi and caused him to stumble back from the hard light hologram barreling into his body.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Yugi said, holding his stomach below where the Millennium Puzzle hung down. "I'll be fine," he said, staring on with determination to reaffirm that he was as he said.

"My turn is over," Celeste said.

Yugi nodded and drew the top card from his deck. _I was really hoping Big Shield Gardna would buy me some time so I could work out a strategy against Celeste, but without a solid defense,_ Yugi grabbed a monster card in his hand, _I'll have to go instead for a brazen and cunning strategy._ "I summon Magic Exemplar to the field in attack position!" A woman with long black hair and green robes appeared. She had 1700 attack points and 1400 defense points. "And next, I'll equip her with the magic card, Book of Secret Arts, raising her attack power up to 2000, a match for your Phantom Gryphon." A glowing aura engulfed Magic Exemplar. "What's more, every time a spell card is played, Magic Exemplar gains two spell counters," Yugi said as two stones floated around his exemplar. "And during my turn, I can remove those stones equal to the number of stars that a spellcaster in my graveyard or my hand has and special summon it. And thanks to Book of Secret Arts, not only do I have two spell counters already, but I also have enough power to match your Phantom Gryphon. Now you can't attack without destroying us both."

Celeste gave no response, merely raising her eyebrow ever so slightly in intrigue.

 _If I can keep Magic Exemplar on the field for a few turns, I can bring Dark Magician back from the graveyard._ Yugi grabbed two cards in his hand. _And with these two trap cards, I might be able to bring Buster Blader back as well._ "I place two cards face-down on the field," he said, setting them, "And end my turn."

"And at the end of your turn, I'll activate my face-down card, Mystic Space Typhoon, letting me destroy one of your spell or trap cards."

Yugi gasped.

"Oh don't worry, I have ways around Book of Secret Arts, but one of your traps has to go. I pick the one to my left."

Celeste blasted and destroyed Yugi's trap card.

 _Argh, she played it on my turn so I couldn't use it on hers. Now I have to rely solely on Magic Exemplar for counters._

"Since you played a spell card," Yugi said as two more stones floated around Magic Exemplar, "Magic Exemplar gains two more spell counters."

"I could care less," Celeste said and drew the top card of her deck. "Draw."

Celeste looked at her hand and then at the field. _I could sacrifice my Phantom Gryphon for another monster and destroy Magic Exemplar, but that may not be wise. Yugi's other face-down worries me._ She looked at a monster in her hand. _Best I play it safe._ "I place a monster face-down in defense position. And next, I'm attacking with Phantom Gryphon, so that I can destroy both of our monsters!"

"Oh my, how reckless," Sonia commented.

"Not necessarily," Makoto said. "Celeste has a monster to defend herself with and most trap cards that can wipe out your opponent's monsters when they attack don't destroy all monsters. Even the best, Mirror Force, only targets attacking monsters. If we assume there's a spellcaster in Yugi's graveyard, Celeste is making the right decision."

Mahiru snapped a photograph of the action.

 _This Naegi kid knows his stuff,_ Kaiba thought. _In fact, I'm willing to bet the very spellcaster in Yugi's graveyard is none other than his Dark Magician, he always has several ways of getting it in play._

 _I've got no choice,_ Yugi thought, eyes wavering. _Sorry, Buster Blader._ "I activate my trap card, Miracle Restoring!"

Celeste looked dumbfounded, _It wasn't an attack reflection trap?_

"By removing two spell counters from Magical Exemplar, I'm allowed to summon either a Buster Blader or a Dark Magician from my graveyard. So say hello to my favorite monster. Come forth, Dark Magician!"

Two stones were removed from Magical Exemplar as Dark Magician emerged from Yugi's trap card, staff in hand.

"Unfortunately, Dark Magician can't intercept this attack so both of our monsters are still destroyed, but once they are, I'll have the advantage!"

"All right!" Téa exclaimed, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"You the man!" Tristan shouted, fist pumped into the air.

"Heh," Kaiba smirked. He loved being right.

Phantom Gryphon and Magical Exemplar destroyed each other with a talon strike and magic blast respectively.

"That's what you get for taking a risky move early on in the duel. Now, I've got my favorite monster out this early in the game."

"Ask me if I care," Celeste said as she plucked a card from her hand. "I'll save you the trouble: I don't. I activate Cup of Ace! This nifty spell card requires me to flip a coin. If it lands on heads, I draw two cards, tails you draw two cards. And before you say that's quite the gamble," Celeste said as she plucked a limited edition pro-tournament Duel Monsters coin from her pocket, holding it between her index and middle finger, "That's the point." Celeste flipped the coin high into the air, prompting Mahiru to take another photo, managing to get Celeste's interested gaze up towards the high flipped coin.

When the coin was within reach, Celeste snatched it out of the air and placed it daintily on her hand. "Well, what do you know?" she asked. "Heads. Looks like I draw two cards."

"Man, talk about lucky," Tristan said.

"Luck might not have anything to do with it," Kaiba said.

"If it's not luck, then she cheated, didn't she?" Hajime asked.

"Not quite," Kaiba said. "A trained eye that's mastered the art of coin flipping might be able to watch it carefully enough that they'll know which side will end up facing what direction as the coin tumbles. Celeste gambles a lot, doesn't she and I saw her watching that coin intently. And even with all that said, there's still a margin of error for guesswork and for the fact that we're moving with high winds all around us."

"So is it luck, or isn't it?" Joey asked, scratching his head.

"I guess you could say it's part luck and part skill, two things you lack Wheeler."

"Why you—" Joey declared, ready to charge Kaiba, but Téa and Tristan held him back.

Celeste gazed at them with mild disinterest as she drew her two cards. "Our audience is getting quite noisy, don't you think?"

Yugi just smiled nervously.

"I place one card face-down on the field," Celeste said, setting the card, "And end my turn."

"My turn then," Yugi said and drew the top card of his deck. He was rather happy with the card he drew. _Hey, Monster Reborn! With this I could really turn the duel around._ "I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn, allowing me to bring back from the graveyard, my Buster Blader, which you also sent to the graveyard thanks to Card Destruction!"

Celeste remained as expressionless as ever as the powerful warrior of 2600 attack points strong took to the field.

"And that's not all," Yugi said. "I place one card face-down onto the field, leaving only one card in my hand, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

Celeste's mouth hung open a little. Yugi now had three of his most powerful monsters on the field and had enough attack power to defeat her on this turn.

"Congratulations," Celeste said with a smirk. "That's enough attack power to completely wipe me out. Go ahead and attack if you dare," she said, drawing her finger braced index finger across her neck, "Take your best shot."

"Gladly!" Yugi declared. "Buster Blader, attack!"

Buster Blader charged forward at Celeste's face-down monster, but she was quick to counter.

"Sorry, but I still need that. Reveal face-down card, Negate Attack!"

A swirling portal appeared and Buster Blader's attack was stopped dead cold.

"Gotcha," Celeste chuckled.

"Well, go ahead and make your move then, but it'll have to be a good one to get through my defenses."

"Oh don't worry," Celeste said, drawing the top card of her deck. "It will be." She drew the top card. "Swords of Revealing Light!"

Shocked faces went all around the blimp as Celeste's light swords slammed onto Yugi's side of the playing field, trapping him for three turns.

"Next, I reveal my face-down monster," Celeste said, spreading her palm over the arena, "Go, Stealth Bird!" Celeste's monster flipped into attack position with 700 attack points and 1700 defense points.

"Stealth Bird?" Komaru questioned, having never heard of the monster.

Mahiru snapped a photograph of the monster's emergence.

Makoto looked unhappy. "Yugi better brace himself. This duel just took a sharp turn in Celeste's favor."

"When Stealth bird is switched from face-down defense position to face-up attack position," Celeste stated, "It deals 1000 points of directly life point damage to you. Stealth Bird, attack!" Celeste's monster flew into the air and over and above Yugi's monsters, firing down with razor sharp needle feathers at the King of Games.

"Aaaaaagh!" Yugi exclaimed as his life points fell to 1000.

"Yugi!" Yami called out in alarm.

Yugi stumbled a bit, but he remained on his feet, looking more determined than hurt.

"But simple burn damage is such a bore if it's a one-time trick. Fortunately," Celeste said, snapping her fingers as Stealth Bird vanished from sight into the clouds around the battlefield. "Stealth Bird can conceal itself and attack again. And what's worse than one Stealth Bird?" Celeste asked rhetorically as she held up another one. "Two." She summoned the second one in attack mode and sent it into stealth mode as well, protecting her life points and putting Yugi in quite the fix.

Marik, the real one, looked absolutely gleeful. _It seems you're certainly more than talk, Celestia Ludenburg. Little Yugi has some of his best monsters on the field and you've boxed him in with an unbeatable strategy. With no cards in his hand, he has to draw his way to victory. Splendidly done, my accomplice!_ Marik chuckled. _And bonus points for managing to trick Little Yugi into dueling in the Pharaoh's place. I suppose I could use a queen like you at my side after all._

Celeste and Yugi locked competitive gazes as Yugi put his hand on the top card of his deck. "Think you can draw your way to victory?" Celeste asked.

"There's no thinking," Yugi said. "I have to. The fate of the world is at stake, not that you care."

Celeste gave no response. Of course she cared, that's why she made her deal with Marik, but she wasn't about to say that.

"Well then, why don't I give you even _more_ reason to squirm?" Celeste asked, holding up a card. "With this, one card face-down onto the field. My turn officially ends." _It's a semi-bluff,_ Celeste thought, knowing her face-down was a simple Metalmorph. _But psychology is a key strategy to any duel._

It was do or die now. With no cards in his hand and no way to attack Yugi had to figure a way out of this mess or he was done for. With the odds stacked so hard against him, Yugi began to panic, his hand going slack against his deck.

 _Maybe Celeste was right,_ he thought. _Maybe I can't win on my own. I'm sorry Yami, I risked the fate of the world on my pride._

However, Yami did not berate his partner. Instead, he gave Yugi's hand a reassuring, firm squeeze.

"You're acting precisely how Celeste wants you to act. You've been dueling just fine so far without my guidance. Just calm down and believe in the heart of the cards." Yami gave Yugi a smirk and a thumb's up, "And show Celeste what true dueling is all about."

"Yeah, you're right pal," Yugi said. He went back to giving Celeste his toughest look.

"Getting a pep talk from your other half?" Celeste asked. "Well, I suppose I'll allow it. I said you had to duel on your own. I never said no one could try and boost your morale. Not that it will help." Celeste chuckled. "Or will this sudden spike in your confidence help you draw what you need."

"It will," Yugi said. "I draw!" Yugi pulled the top card off of his deck. _Awesome!_ "I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity! This means we both have to draw until we're each holding six cards!"

"Man, of all the lucky draws," One of Espa's brothers said.

Mahiru, yet again, snapped up another photograph.

 _That wasn't luck,_ Byakuya thought. _That was the heart of the cards resonating within Yugi's deck. When your back is to the wall, you calm your breathing, believe in yourself and your deck, and you may find that fate smiles upon you. It's not an exact science, rest assured, and sometimes a situation is completely hopeless, but a skilled duelist doesn't get himself into those situations to start with. Now let's see how our resident King of Games proves himself_.

"So, did you get the card you needed?" Celeste asked.

Yugi nodded. "I activate De-Spell! Disabling your Swords of Revealing Light!" Celeste's swords vanished into the ether. "Next, I'll place three cards face-down! And now, I attack! Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, attack!"

Gaia charged forward as Celeste's Stealth Bird intercepted the attack.

"Buster Blader, now it's your turn, go!"

The same thing happened as Buster Blader cut Celeste's other Stealth Bird down to size, ruining her strategy.

"And now," Yugi declared, "Go, Dark Magician!"

"Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi, Yami and even Makoto, caught up in the moment, declared. Komaru looked at him oddly and he just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Celeste looked like she was having a seizure as the dark energy waves completely engulfed and caused her to stumble back, life points plummeting straight down to 1500.

"Way to go, Yugi!" Téa cheered.

"That's our Yug!" Joey exclaimed.

"I suppose that's the King of Games for you," Hajime said.

"Heh, I said there was nothing to worry about," Nagito said. "The more Yugi's pushed into a corner, the brighter his hope shines. He'll never lose to someone like Celeste."

However, all of the praise being sent Yugi's way was starting to grate on Celeste as a darker side of her mind began to seep through, eyes looking just about ready to glow with anger. "You think I'll lose," she said as she took a deep breath. "From a lucky shot?" She lifted her head and stared Yugi down with a crazed, angry stare. "I'm Celestia Ludenburg, Queen of Liars, nay Queen of Duelists. You want to call yourself a king of games, then let's see you get past this! I draw!" Celeste drew the top card of her deck. "Since you have two monsters sharing the same attribute, I can special summon Alector Sovereign of Birds to the field." Celeste's monster appeared with 2400 attack points. It was a bi-pedal bird-like creature covered in armor with gorgeous red wings. "Next, I activate Cost Down," she said, "So by discarding one card from my hand, all the monsters in my hand have their levels reduced by two, allowing me to play my Phoenix Beast Gairuda without tributing."

"Uh, okay this is not looking good," Joey said.

"And lastly, I'm going to take a page out of your book and activate Monster Reborn, letting me summon Fire King High Avatar Gairunix!" Celeste declared.

Celeste's monsters had 2400, 2500 and 2700 attack points respectively. Yugi's monsters had 2300, 2500 and 2600 respectively.

"Next, I'll activate my face-down card," Celeste said, "Metalmorph! And I'll equip it to my favorite monster: Phoenix Beast Gairuda!" The phoenix became coated in a metal alloy, increasing its attack points by 300 and making its eye glow.

"Prepare to become lunch," Celeste said and extended her arm, palm spread wide, "Go my feathered warriors, destroy Yugi's monsters and wipe out the rest of his life points!"

Alector was set to attack Gaia, Phoenix Beast Gairuda went after Buster Blader, and Fire King High Avatar Gairnuix dove towards Dark Magician. And thanks to Metalmorph and Phoenix Beast Gairuda's own special ability its attack power surged upwards to 4400.

"Yugi!" Joey, Téa and Tristan cried out at the same time as Yugi's monsters were all destroyed.

"Game _over_ ," Celeste declared with a chuckle.

"Not quite!" Yugi declared, showing his face-down card, "I activated Emergency Provisions right when you declared your attack. So by sacrificing both of my other face-down cards, I was able to gain 2000 life points before damage was dealt. So," Yugi said, showcasing that his life points read out at 900, "I'm still in this game."

"Not for long," Celeste said. "I place one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

"Yugi," Téa said, hands held up in prayer. She wanted him to win, but he was running out of options.

 _Celeste's proving far more of a challenge than I originally fathomed,_ Kaiba thought. _Her winged-beasts and cunning strategies are keeping Yugi in quite the corner. Looks like there's only one way out of this for you, Yugi. Question is, do you have the guts to play it?_

Yugi looked at his hand that had been cut down to size after that risky gamble from last turn. _With all my monsters destroyed, Celeste has put me in a huge bind._ He put his hand on top of his deck. _Heart of the cards, guide me!_

Yugi drew the top card of his deck. "I place one monster card face-down onto the field and one monster card face-down. That's all I can do this turn."

Celeste looked annoyed. "How dumb do you think I am? One face-down monster. One face-down trap card. It's the oldest trick in the book."

"Well if it's so obvious why not do something about it?" Yugi taunted.

Celeste now looked even more annoyed. "Don't bait an opponent well-adapted to the situation. I activate the spell card Harpie's Feather Duster, allowing me to destroy every last one of your face-down spell and trap cards!" Celeste declared, "Even the one you played much earlier this duel."

Suddenly however, a gobbling with a scroll and the word fake across the scroll appeared and was destroyed and only it, by Celeste's spell card. "What?"

"Fake Trap prevents you from destroying my other trap cards in substitute for itself. You walked right into my ploy."

"Have I now?" Celeste asked. "Or have you forgotten I have three monsters that think you look like a very exotically haired worm. Go, my minions, attack! Let's start with you, Fire King High Avatar Gairunix!"

"Aw, man! He's gonna lose the duel!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Oh no, poor Yugi," Serenity said.

However, Yugi smirked. His monster was revealed to be Electromagnetic Turtle as the creature burned to a crisp.

"Since Electromagnetic Turtle was sent to the graveyard this turn, I'm free to end the battle phase now that your attack has been concluded. And now you've wasted your Harpie's Feather Duster. So much for the oldest trick in the book, huh?"

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Celeste asked, practically turning her nose up at the situation. "You're just stalling. Why don't you just give up?"

"If you know me at all Celeste, you should know I never back down no matter what. And stalling can help me draw just the card I need to turn this duel around." Yugi drew the top card of his deck. "I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards." Yugi now had 3 cards in his hand. "And next I'll activate Brain Control, letting me take control of," Yugi pointed at Celeste's favorite monster, "Phoenix Beast Gairuda!"

Celeste's monster was forced to Yugi's side, her metalmorph still attached to it.

"Time to end this duel," Yugi declared. "Attack!"

Celeste did the quick math in her head, coming out to -250 life points. _Sorry Yugi, but I planned for this. Congratulations for forcing my hand though._ "I activate Mirror Force, destroying my brainwashed monster."

Celeste's monster slammed straight into her trap card and was destroyed.

"Man that's cold. Isn't that her favorite monster or whatever?" Joey asked aloud.

"You do what you have to do to win," Kaiba said. "And Celeste understands that perfectly well."

"Indeed I do," Celeste said. "Are you doing anything else this turn, Yugi?" Celeste asked. "Save for a face-down you went out of your way to protect, but still haven't activated, you have nothing that can protect you."

"I'm just waiting for the right moment," Yugi said. "And now I place one monster face-down on the field and end my turn."

"How boring," Celeste said and placed the top card of her deck in her hand. "Fire King High Avatar Gairunix, do your thing and burn Yugi's monster to a crisp with Fiery Wingbeat Blaze!"

With a flapping of its massive wings, Fire King High Avatar Gairunix destroyed Yugi's face-down monster, Alpha the Magnet Warrior.

"This duel is over," Celeste declared. "Alector, attack Yugi directly."

"I can't look!" Téa exclaimed, clenching her eyes shut and tilting her head at the floor.

But Yugi was far from done. A wall of Kuribohs appeared, blocking Alector and keeping Yugi's life points safe.

"Kuriboh, huh?" Celeste asked. "Clever move, but in case you haven't noticed, you're once again out of cards to play. You can't keep this up forever. Even if you somehow managed to special summon Osiris the Sky Dragon, it would have 0 attack points."

"Maybe so, but I'm not giving up," Yugi said. "I draw!" He looked at the card he drew. "Time for me to take a page out of _your_ book. Swords of Revealing Light!"

"Oh you naughty boy," Celeste said, mildly amused, but also irritated.

She drew the top card of her deck. "Pass," she said.

Yugi drew the top card of his deck. "I end my turn." He said.

Celeste drew the top card of her deck. "Pass."

"Aw come on, play something, wouldja?" Joey asked.

"Don't rush perfection," Celeste said. "Summoning another monster would do me no good."

"Seriously, Wheeler, show some restraint."

"What is this? Pick on Joey hour? Both of ya shut yer face."

"Then shut yours first," Byakuya said. "It's painful to listen to you whine."

Joey just growled.

Yugi passed his next turn as well, now having two cards in his hand.

And once more Celeste merely drew the top card of her deck, passing her third and final turn with Swords of Revealing Light active. On her next turn she was free to attack.

"The tension is so thick here, it is like a great coagulated cyst of spiritual pressure," Gundham said.

"Indeed, though nothing happened, both players have been given ample opportunity to resupply their hands. For Yugi's sake, I hope he drew the right ones."

"He'll be fine," Nagito said. "It's Yugi. He's the King of Games."

"I sure hope so," Mai said. "Because he's running out of options. Look at his and Celeste's decks, they're starting to look pretty thin, don't you think?"

"Come on, Yug, pull through," Joey said.

"So, Yugi, did you get the cards you needed again?" Celeste asked.

"I think so," Yugi said. "I activate the spell card Spell Reproduction! By discarding two cards from my hand to the graveyard, I'm allowed to target one spell card in my graveyard and activate it immediately. And the card I choose: Card of Sanctity!"

"Clever boy," Celeste said. _But will it be enough?_

 _Perfect,_ Yugi thought when he saw his new hand. "I activate the spell card Magnet Reverse. This lets me summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior back from the graveyard in attack position! And to add to that, I'll activate Premature Burial. At the cost of 800 life points, I can bring back Beta the Magnet Warrior, which you sent to the graveyard with Card Destruction!"

Yugi's life points now sat at a mere 100.

 _That seems to be biting me more and more in the ass with each passing turn,_ Celeste thought. _Gamma must be in his hand or he wouldn't have taken the risk._ She looked at her monsters. _Which means I'm about to take significant damage here._ She smirked. _Well-played, Yugi._

"Now I fuse together Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Magnet Warriors in order to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

Yugi's massive monster appeared with 3500 attack and 3850 defense points.

"I'm taking this duel back!" Yugi declared forcefully. "Go, Valkyrion! Cut Celeste's Alector down to size, Sky Saber Slash!"

In an electrifying blast, Celeste's Alector Sovereign of Birds was annihilated, bringing the gambler's life points down to 400 as she grimaced, arm crossed over her body to shield her eyes as dust and wind blew fiercely at her.

"Next, I set the last two cards in my hand face-down," Yugi said. "That'll do it for my turn."

"Don't think your Magnet Warrior will save you," Celeste said. "I activate the spell card Dark Hole, causing both of our monsters to be destroyed."

"Cutthroat, but effective," Byakuya commented.

Even Yami was shocked by Celeste's reckless abandon with her monsters.

"I don't care if you have three face-downs or four. I'm ending this," Celeste said. "I summon Blue-Winged Crown in attack mode!" Celeste summoned an all-blue, red crested peacock-looking monster with 1600 attack points and 1200 defense points. "And now, I attack you directly."

"Not while I have this card on the field, go Solemn Shield!"

 _That's what he's been saving this whole time?_ Celeste thought, taking note of the location of Yugi's trap card.

"By cutting my life points in half," Yugi said, his life points falling to just _50_ , "I can negate one attack made this turn by a monster that was just summoned."

Blue Winged Crown slammed towards a wise-looking old man—so noted because of his gray hair, beard and long robe—and was blocked by a powerful barrier which forced it to flap its wings and fly backwards back towards Celeste.

"I give you points for Desperation, but that's all I'm giving you," Celeste said. "Make your move."

"I will," Yugi said. "I draw!"

Celeste then began laughing. "Oh and did I forget to mention Fire King High Avatar Gairunix comes back to the battlefield this turn?"

"What?" Yugi gasped.

"Oh no!" Yami added.

"Well, that explains her recklessness earlier, she wanted her monster destroyed," Byakuya mused.

"You think with the exception of you and Pegasus that Celeste is the toughest opponent Yugi's ever faced?" Makoto asked Kaiba.

"I'd actually agree with that statement, yes," Kaiba said. "I've never seen Yugi pushed this badly into a corner, staring down a monster almost as strong as my Blue-eyes that just keeps coming back for more if its destroyed with 50 life points to his name and only one card in his hand."

"But it's Yugi," Makoto said, "So…he'll win, right?"

"I guess that depends," Kaiba said.

"On what?" Makoto asked.

"On whether or not Yugi really deserves to be called the King of Games or not."

"Spoken like a true rival," Komaru said with gusto. "You should find a rival of your own, Makoto. Then you could star in your own manga or even an anime."

"I don't think it works like that Komaru." _She's been reading way too much manga lately,_ he thought.

 _Celeste isn't willing to give up the advantage in this duel so easily it seems,_ Yugi thought, _Not that I expected any less._ He looked at the card he drew. _Fortunately,_ "I play Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode."

Yugi's monster appeared in a crouching, defensive stance with 1400 attack and 1200 defense points.

Celeste looked nervous. _I'd call it a pointless endeavor, but he would've just given up if those two face-downs couldn't keep him alive. After all, if they couldn't, the solution is obvious, attack with Blue Winged Crown and then attack with Fire King High Avatar Gairunix to win the duel._

Celeste drew the top card off of her deck. _If I want to have a shot at victory, I need to play a monster weak enough to destroy Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, but still strong enough to withstand a counterattack should Yugi make one next turn._ Celeste quickly scanned her hand. _And I have just the thing._ "I summon to the field, Sky Scout!" Celeste played what essentially looked like a brown-skinned, red-winged genderbent version of a Harpie Lady with 1800 attack points and 600 defense points.

"Sure glad it's not mating season for my harpies," Mai quipped.

"Do we really the dirty jokes right now?" Joey asked, flabbergasted at Mai's audacity.

"Exactly what I was waiting for!" Yugi exclaimed.

 _He baited me!_ Celeste exclaimed.

"Activate Dark Renewal!" Yugi declared. "Since you played a monster and I control a monster, I can sacrifice both to resummons my Dark Magician!"

Both Sky Scout and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian were sent to the graveyard and Dark Magician emerged in defense position, 2100 defense points strong.

"Oh, is that it?" Celeste asked. "I can just burn it to cinders and then finish you off."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Celeste?" Yugi asked with a taunting tone. He glared. "But I'm no fool and I picked the Dark Magician specifically to perform one of my favorite combos. Reveal my last face-down card: Magical Hats!"

 _Oh you clever boy,_ Celeste thought, mouth hanging open.

"With the Dark Magician concealed, the only monster that can attack and seek it is Fire King Avatar Gairunix and if Blue Winged Crown attacks Dark Magician, you don't have enough life points to take the reflected damage. That leaves you with a 1 in 4 chance of victory."

"One in four?" Celeste asked. "That's like one-hundred percent to someone like me."

"Then test your luck," Yugi said. "And attack!" He declared, fists clenched, eyes fierce with determination.

"Oh believe me, I will!" Celeste shouted, right hand held up, index finger extended. "Fire King High Avatar Gairunix attack! Destroy the hat second from the left! Burn it to cinders with your Fiery Wingbeat Blaze!"

Fire King High Avatar Gairunix attacked, but alas, Celeste failed to uncover the Dark Magician.

"I switch Blue-Winged Crown to defense position," Celeste said, as her monster covered itself with its wings. "Next, I play three cards face-down and end my turn."

"Looks like today wasn't your lucky day," Yugi said. "I draw!" Yugi went for the top card of his deck, only to freeze.

 _He's concentrating,_ Byakuya noted. _He knows that with every passing turn, the odds improve and Celeste could easily summon a monster with greater than 2100 attack if she happens to have one that only requires a single tribute—and she probably does. So he has no choice, but to believe in the heart of the cards now and let fate decide the rest._

 _Ha! Even if Yugi manages to play a strong enough monster, the cards I have face-down are Dimensional Prison, Ring of Defense and Blazing Mirror force,_ Celeste thought. _With the latter two working in tandem, it basically gives me a second Mirror Force and that's assuming I'll even need them with Dimensional Prison in play. That's just a backup in case Yugi decides to wipe out a single spell or trap card._

Celeste could feel her heart racing. _Just one more turn, two if necessary, and I'll have beaten the boy that beat the creator of Duel Monsters._

 _She's smiling,_ Marik thought. _Why is that witch smiling? Victory hasn't been guaranteed yet. She still only has a 1 in 3 chance of uncovering the Dark Magician and even then with her monster in defense mode, she can't finish Yugi off._ Marik sneered. _The same thing happened with Joey Wheeler. She's enjoying this!_

"Yugi," Celeste said. "Why don't we make a little wager?" Celeste asked. "Seeing as how we're so close to the end and this duel has come right down to the wire, I'd like to make a little gamble with you."

"Yugi, don't! She's trying to mess with your head!" Yami warned.

"What are your terms?" Yugi asked, arms going slack.

Yami resisted the urge to slap his face.

"If I win, you become my personal butler for six months and you'll wear only a skintight uniform purely for my amusement. You'll cook all my meals and scrub all of my furniture and floors."

Kaiba tried to resist the urge to laugh, but failed. "I'd pay money to see that actually."

"Oh then I simply must invite you over to tea, should I win," Celeste said with a mischievous smile.

"And what happens if I win?" Yugi asked.

"Why don't you see if you can get out of your little predicament first?" Celeste chuckled. "Then you can decide any terms and conditions you want. Of course, that's assuming you even think you can win. But if you draw the top card of your deck, I'll accept it as a binding contract that you're willing to risk everything, including your freedom."

 _Fine, witch,_ Marik thought, arms folded, _enjoy the duel. I'm enjoying this little wager your making. The idea of seeing Yugi work hard labor as a servant is most amusing._ Marik now had an amused image in his head of Yugi in a skintight butler outfit with the heel of Marik's foot on Yugi's back as Yugi scrubbed the floor beneath the chair Marik was sitting on.

"Yugi, let me take back control. This ridiculousness has gone on long enough!" Yami bellowed.

Yugi put his hand back on his deck. "Celeste, I never intended to lose from the very start, so I'll take whatever you can throw at me. The world's doomed anyway if I lose, so if I have to bet my freedom on top of that, that's fine by…" Yugi drew the top card of his deck, "Me!"

Yami felt tense wondering if Yugi had managed to draw what he needed to turn this duel around. He then spotted Monster Recovery in Yugi's hand. It was quite a risky move, call back Dark Magician and Magical Hats, shuffle them into his deck and draw five new cards. If he didn't get what he needed on that draw, it was truly game over.

"Doubting yourself at this stage, are we?" Yami asked, given how much gall Yugi had shown already.

"I..." Yugi said, that was before the card he drew came down to a gamble.

"Isn't gambling what Celeste is all about to start with?" Yami asked. "Just believe in the heart of the cards, Yugi. It's gotten you this far and it'll come through for you again. There's too much at stake if we fail and at this rate Celeste is guaranteed to close in on us if we do not act."

"You're right, pal," Yugi said. "All right, here goes! I activate the spell card, Monster Recovery!" Dark Magician and Magical Hats returned to Yugi's hand. "With it, I'm allowed to shuffle all the cards on my field and in my hand into my deck and draw a new hand of five cards."

"That's quite the gamble given how hard it is to summon Dark Magician at all," Celeste said.

"And you love to gamble, don't you?" Yugi asked. "But I'm going to show you that dueling isn't about luck and skill, it's about heart and I believe in the heart of my cards. I draw!" Yugi pulled five cards to his hand and lo and behold, there I was: Osiris the Sky Dragon.

"All right!" Yugi exclaimed.

"You have a terrible poker face," Celeste commented.

"No need for a poker face when I'm about to win this duel," Yugi said.

"Are you now?" Celeste asked.

"Just watch," Yugi said. "I start by activating the spell card, The Shallow Grave. This lets me summons from my graveyard, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior in defense position!"

"Very well, then I shall choose my Phoenix Beast Gairuda," Celeste said, returning it to the field. _Too bad for him, even if he attacks now, my face-down, Dimensional Prison, will send Valkyrion to another dimension, thereby ridding Yugi of one of his most powerful monsters, permanently_ _and on my next turn, he'll be completely annihilated._

"Next, I activate the spell card, Cards of Burial Magic. By banishing three spell cards from my graveyard, and I have plenty to choose from, I'm allowed to draw two more cards."

 _What? He has enough power to attack, why doesn't he just attack me?_

"Next, I activate Valkyrion the Magna Warrior's special ability, causing him to split apart into Alpha, Beta and Gamma the Magnet Warrior!"

It was only then that Celeste began to count the amount of cards in Yugi's hand. The total was five and she saw him reaching for one of them, which would leave him with four.

"It…can't be," Celeste's jaw went slack with awe.

"Now, I sacrifice Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Magnet Warrior to summon the Egyptian God Osiris, the Sky Dragon!"

The gigantic, serpentine, red dragon appeared and with 4 cards in Yugi's hand it had 4000 attack and defense.

"Yugi's Egyptian God Card," Kaiba mused aloud.

"That thing is huge!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"By the gods!" Gundham exclaimed. "And I do mean that literally," he said plainly before going back to shouting and looking shocked, "It is truly Osiris himself taken form! What spore of madness is this?"

Makoto also was in awe of Osiris' presence. "Check it out. I've never seen that card before. I've never even heard of it."

 _So,_ Nagito thought. _That's an Egyptian God Card. Interesting._

"Unreal," was the only word that managed to escape Hajime's lips.

Espa Roba simply stood idly by, acting as a silent stalwart champion to his terrified younger brothers, but inside his mind was just as in awe and surprised as the other duelists.

"That's one heck of a dragon all right," Mai said.

Mahiru snapped up what would be her last photograph of the duel.

"And not just any dragon," Joey said. "That's Yugi's Egyptian God Card. You got this, Yug!" he declared, fist clenched. "Show Frenchy what yer made of!"

Yugi nodded and raised a hand to the sky as lightning struck the battlefield and down onto the city below around the airship. "Osiris! Attack Fire King High Avatar Gairunix! Thunder Force Wave Strike!"

Celeste gulped as time seemed to slow to a crawl. _I can't activate any of my trap cards,_ she thought. Her mind traveled back in time hours ago after Joey had been kidnapped, but before she sprung Mokuba and Téa free.

* * *

" _Trap cards don't work?" Celeste asked while discussing the Egyptian God Cards with Marik._

" _Of course not, they're gods!" Marik told her declaratively. "If you were a god, would you let a simple hole in the ground or reflective mirror destroy you?"_

 _Celeste chuckled. "No, I suppose not. So, what techniques can be used against the god cards? Surely they have some sort of weakness."_

" _Fool! Why should a god have a weakness? They're so mighty even most spell cards only affect them for one turn, including Monster Reborn. I'll say it again, they're gods of ancient Egypt! Weaknesses? I scoff at the very idea. The gods are invincible!"_

" _Then why does Yugi currently possess Osiris?" Celeste asked._

 _Marik was silent._

" _That's what I thought."_ The Egyptian God Cards, hmm? _Celeste thought._ This tournament just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

 _Against a god, my trap cards are effectively useless._ Celeste's entire hand fell to the ground as she stared up at Osiris, wide-eyed as its Thunder Force Wave came barreling towards her and her monsters. However, despite knowing her loss was all, but guaranteed now, she smiled. _You really are interesting, Yugi Mutoh. Well done. I suppose the power of the gods was never mine to possess._

Osiris' attack slammed into Celeste's monster as she residual shockwave threw her to the ground. Celeste landed on her arm and collapsed in a semi-fetal position as her life points fell all the way to 0.

 _How disappointing. You came so close to victory only to have it slip from your grasp,_ Marik thought, snubbing his nose at Celeste's defeat.

Celeste lay on the ground for a moment, wishing to compose herself and wallow in self-pity for a few moments. Well, at least until Yugi walked over to her. He was leaned forward towards her and his hand was extended towards her, fingers together, palm opened. Celeste looked confused at the gesture.

"Come on," he said, "Take my hand. You all right?"

Celeste couldn't fathom it. Why was Yugi being so nice to her. He _won_ and she'd treated him horribly since the start of the duel. A trick. It had to be a trick. Celeste then shook her head violently and composed herself. _No, it's no trick,_ she thought. _He's too kindhearted for that._ She sighed inwardly. _Bless your naïve heart, Yugi Mutoh._ Celeste gripped Yugi's arm, grabbing him by the sleeve as he grabbed her sleeve and pulled her to her feet.

Celeste then quickly fanned out her skirt to ensure that it wasn't wrinkled.

"This match is over!" Roland declared, fanning out an arm towards Yugi's side of the arena, even though he was currently on Celeste's side. "The winner of this duel is Yugi Mutoh!"

Celeste smirked. "I am not a woman that denies her mistakes," she told Yugi. "Be it you or the spirit of the Pharaoh, I recognize both of you as the King of Games." Her smirk turned into a happy, genuine smile. "Kind of makes me wonder what might happen if you two were to duel each other, were it possible."

Yugi rubbed the back of his head. "Let's hope it never comes to that," he said embarrassingly. He then realized something in Celeste's comment. "Wait a sec! Did you challenge me specifically because…"

Celeste smirked in amusement. "Oh I knew from the start that dueling you was going to be no summer picnic. I watched you duel Joey, remember. But the way I saw it, if I won, I won. If I lost, well, now everyone knows Yugi Mutoh isn't some short twerp with special magic powers, yes?" She glanced in Marik and Odion's general direction. "Especially Marik."

Marik did his best to remain in the guise of Namu outwardly, but inwardly he was seething with rage. _You…backstabbing harlot! I should've sent you to the shadow realm when I had the chance!_ How dare she use her _defeat_ as a means of screwing him over. _When she made that proposal she had no idea she'd be dueling Yugi in the first round, but she likely only did so keep me off her back. This was her plan all along. Curse you, Celestia Ludenburg!_

Yugi looked at Celeste with a rather happy expression. "I was right about you, Celeste. You really are a good person."

Celeste laughed and continued to smile. "Ah, right, before I forget," she said and picked a card up from off the ground as she then gathered the rest to place them back in her deck. She then handed the first card she picked up to Yugi: Fire King High Avatar Gairunix. "This is the most powerful card in my deck, may it serve you well. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go freshen up before the next duel. I'll be a spectator from here on out and I don't intend to do so smelling of sweat."

"Um, Celeste," Yugi said before she got to the edge of the arena.

"Oh right, our wager," she said, scratching her chin, "You won after all." She smirked. "Well, you can submit me to whatever foul torture comes to your mind if you haven't thought of a victory condition already. At least let me have one last shower before you ask me to start taking my clothes off."

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed, turning bright red like Osiris' scales.

Celeste chuckled. "Just a little joke. Of course your far too innocent for that kind of prize. Now then, like I said, if you'll excuse me." Celeste climbed down from the arena and began walking past the spectators, in particular, Joey caught her eye as she neared the elevator.

"Yo, Frenchy!" Joey called out to her without actually realizing _why_ he did so.

"Hmm?" Celeste craned her neck backwards to pay Joey only as much attention as she needed to.

"Nice, uh," Joey said, as he scratched the back right side of his head, "nice job. Even though…you lost and…stuff."

Celeste chuckled, fingernails almost pushing past her lips. "Indeed. I fear if it had been you up there you would've broken bawling like a newborn babe.

"Say what? I coulda dueled my way out of that mess faster than Yug did!" Joey exclaimed, pissed off at Celeste taking the opportunity to torpedo his ego.

"Oh really?" Celeste asked with a wry smirk. "I'd like to see that. What do you say, after this tournament's over, to a rematch? Well, once you get Red-Eyes back of course." She smiled both politely and mockingly at him. "You'll need it."

"Why you..." Joey growled.

Celeste then just chuckled and walked away.

"Oh my, my! Joey was nice to Celeste! Is this some kind of soap opera development?"

"Oh please, Joey's just a nice guy," Mai said and then gazed at Joey intently as she said, " _Right_ , Joey?"

Mai's tone of voice suggested like she had every intention to attack Joey if he answered wrong.

"Y-yeah, of course," Joey said. _Why does it feel like I'm being mugged?_

The awkwardness suddenly dropped as Yugi dismounted from the stage. "You were great up there, Yugi," Téa told him. "Excellent job."

"Indeed," Yami said, appearing above and over Yugi's shoulder, arms folded, "That was an excellent duel, Yugi."

"You showed that gambler chick what real dueling is all about."

Mahiru took a blinding photograph of Yugi causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Sorry," she apologized, laughing, "Just taking a photo to commemorate your first of what I expect will be several Battle City Finals victories."

"Y-yeah, thanks," Yugi said, rubbing his head.

"Yugi Mutoh, what a fearsome adversary," Sonia stated, looking serious.

"Agreed," Gundham added. "Let us retire for now. There should still be warm food in the main hall."

"Oh, food sounds lovely. Let's sit together," Sonia said and she and Gundham walked away.

As the crowd began to disperse, Hajime pulled Blackland Void Dragon out of his deck and looked at it. Yugi's duel had given him his first real taste of what he would be up against in this tournament.

" _We underdogs gotta stick together."_

Hajime remembered Joey's statement to him before this started, but now, once again, he was awash with nerves and doubt. However, after staring at his prized possession for longer, he shook his head and put the card away, clenching a fist tightly in determination. No, he made it here and he was just as deserving of his spot in the finals as anyone else.

 _Just the first round,_ Hajime thought. _If I can clear the first round, I'll be satisfied with that much. At least I'm not up against Yugi._ He gulped. _Now I just hope I won't end up against Kaiba._ Hajime excluded Marik despite Marik's Egyptian God Card. After what happened with Chiaki, he had a bone to pick with tomb keeper.

 _So,_ Byakuya thought as he stared at the now empty stage. _That was the power of the second god card, Osiris the Sky Dragon._ He looked at Odion, still believing him to be Marik like the rest. _I wonder how your god card will fare, Marik. And pray to that god that you do not have to face I, Byakuya Togami, in the first round of this tournament._

Once the roof of the blimp had been cleared, Celeste was already in the shower, her hair extensions hanging on wall hook to be replaced to her head when she was done showering.

 _I can't believe for the first time in my life I'm considering not just one, but two B-ranks,_ she thought, thinking of Yugi and Joey. _More to the point, I can't believe I respect either one of them, Joey especially._ She sighed as she rinsed out her hair. _It's the first time I've been kicked out of a tournament so early and been able and willing to spectate the rest of the competition. But, I suppose that has something to do with how fun this game is._

Celeste shut the water off, exited the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and blow dried her hair before she began work on her hair extensions. _The random values of this game make it so that even when your deck is the same, no two duels are alike. You win, lose, even a tie is possible. But until now…_ Celeste looked at her face in the mirror, _I never really had anyone that could compete with me. Until now, all the competitions were boring._ Yugi and Joey appeared as astral images behind her in the mirror's reflection. Celeste smiled and thought aloud, "I really must thank you two for making yourselves such respectable, worthy adversaries." She looked seriously into the mirror and pointed at her conjured images. "But don't think I'm taking this lying down. I'll learn from my losses and become even better than before. Because I want to feel that feeling again, that feeling of my heart racing at the prospect of completing an actual challenge."

The door to the bathroom clicked open not a minute later as Celeste stepped out fully dressed like she'd just performed a quick change act.

 _Yes, a challenge,_ Celeste thought, _That's what I was missing this whole time._ Her mind gazed backwards in time at all her victories in all her previous competitions up until now. Nary a moment passed when Celeste felt threatened or otherwise unsure of herself. But in the world of Duel Monsters that was completely different, well, at least now anyway. She'd breezed through so many underground tournaments, she lost count.

 _Never grow rusty, you two,_ Celeste thought. _Because I want to feel the rush of that challenge again and again until it's so wrote I will be forced to find something else._

 _But enough about me,_ Celeste thought as she headed for the fridge, eager to get something to eat from the main hall, _This tournament is still on and there can only be one winner._ She said as she opened the door. _And, seeing as I'm a gambling woman, I'd say it's a safe bet that Yugi Mutoh won't lose to anyone._ As she closed the door to the fridge she thought, _I'd wager a trip to the shadow realm on it._

* * *

 **(A/N: And thus ends the clash between the King of Games and the Queen of Liars as well as Celeste's roll as an antagonist in this arc. Next chapter will include some in-between duel scenes, such as Hajime checking up on Chiaki, and then it's off to the 2** **nd** **round. And the only thing I have to say about that is that it's time for the Chosen One put his uncountable amount of money where his mouth is. That's right, next duel will feature everyone's favorite rich douchebag—Kaiba notwithstanding—Byakuya Togami. But who will his opponent be? You'll just have to wait until next chapter to find out.**

 **Oh, and we had an original card used in this chapter: Solemn Shield. It's a normal trap card with the following effect: You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Pay half your life points, negate that attack. Yugi doesn't have Negate Attack so I had to get creative. Not to mention as the duel wore on it became harder and harder to get an Osiris finish XD. Everything else in the duel has an existing counterpart, though some cards, like Monster Recovery and Card of Sanctity, work according to their anime counterparts, not their real life counterparts.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now, until next time, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	31. Relentless Battlefield

**(A/N: I'm glad responses were unanimous that that was a good chapter. Honestly, I don't know how I'm going to top that, but I can certainly try. In the meantime, I promised some Byakuya Togami, so let's get started, shall we? But first, intermission with some of our favorite characters).**

* * *

The first thing Hajime did after getting below deck from the roof was make a break for medical. He wanted to make sure Chiaki was all right since, even though he was feeling plenty more comfortable in his own skin on this blimp, he still felt she was his only real friend here.

Knocking on the door to medical, he said, "It's me," and with a push of a button from the inside, Mikan let him in. Chiaki was snoring soundly on the bed closest to the door, the television on to the image of the KaibaCorp logo on a shield on a metal plated background and the words "Stay tuned" below the logo.

Mikan giggled. "She fell right asleep right after the duel was over. I've been encouraging her to get some rest, but she insisted on watching the whole duel."

Hajime had been so focused on Chiaki and the TV that when he glanced at Mikan, she yelped.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I spoke without permission. Please don't hate me!"

Hajime now looked perplexed and confused. Where had _that_ come from?

"You're not speaking to me. You must already hate me," Mikan said, eyes welling up with tears.

"Hate you? How could I hate you? You saved Chiaki's life. I…thought we were already friends," Hajime said.

"Friends? Really?" Mikan sniffed.

"Er, yeah," Hajime stuttered. _What's with this girl?_

Mikan looked choked up and nervous. "Th-thank you. Th-that means a lot to me."

Hajime sighed with relief. Well at least that was one less person to be guarded around on this blimp. He took a seat in one of the chairs, hands folded neatly in his lap as he had a view of Chiaki and Mikan, with the TV screen just out of the corner of his eye. "How is she?" Hajime asked.

"Well, I just changed her bandages after administering some localized anesthetic to her leg. As long as Kaiba keeps his promise, Chiaki should be in condition to duel." Mikan then spoke authoritatively, a tone she only took when speaking in her role as a medical professional. "B-but she should come right back to medical once the duel is over so I can examine her. Like I said, if she overexerts herself, she could end up with a limp for the rest of her life." And then she went right back to submissive wimp mode. "And then she'll blame me because it's all my fault."

"What? How is it your fault?" Hajime inquired. "You didn't exactly put magically summoned teeth in her leg."

"But it's my fault Bakura got out of the hospital in the first place," Mikan whimpered. "I was supposed to be watching him and I went to go get something from the medical supply closet and I accidentally locked myself in." She started crying. "It took hours for someone to find me and only because one of the janitors needed tile cleaner off the top shelf."

"Hey, it happens. Besides, it's not like you knew Bakura was housing some evil ancient spirit, nor that he would come after Chiaki. I mean, I'd have to blame you too since he attacked me too right after my duel with Bonz, but I don't blame you. It's not your fault, Mikan. None of this is your fault."

Mikan burst into tears, rubbing her eyes furiously. "Th-thank you, Hajime."

Hajime wasn't sure what to do, but a faint smile did at least cross his lips. He was happy that he had managed to assure Mikan that she hadn't done anything wrong. Now if only he could get her to stop crying. "So, um…"

"Eek!" Mikan jumped. "Y-yes?"

 _Okay…tread carefully._ "Do you, um, duel, Mikan?"

"Duel? Oh, you mean the card game. Um, actually, I'm pretty bad at it," Mikan said, glancing down at the ground. She looked like she was going to cry again. "Not to mention a lot of my cards got stolen when I was younger so I don't have a lot of good ones."

"Er, no, that's fine," Hajime said. "I wasn't asking about your ability, I was just wondering if you had any comments on the tournament itself, seeing as how you're here as a spectator and all, albeit unwillingly."

"Y-you want m-my opinion?" Mikan asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"W-well…" Mikan stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"U-um, I-I think i-it's still t-too early to tell. I-I mean, o-of course I'm going to root for my classmates, but, Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutoh are really good, the best even." Mikan giggled. "I was actually really surprised Yugi was able to win that duel against Celeste." She looked downtrodden. "Someone like me would've given up turns ago."

 _That sounds about right,_ Hajime thought.

"Oh and um," Mikan said.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be rooting for you too, okay. Um…I can do that, right?" Mikan asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course you can," Hajime said, getting up from his seat and walking over closer to Mikan. "Like I said, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Y-yes, f-friends," Mikan stuttered. "Th-thank you, Hajime."

The two smiled at each other, standing there in awkward silence. And as if to compound the awkwardness, Chiaki woke up, eyes snapping open like a light switch had just been flipped on inside her.

"Oh, Hajime, when did you get here?" she asked.

Hajime had to take a moment, having been so focused on Mikan that Chiaki's sudden sentence nearly made him jump in the air. "Oh, you know, just a few minutes."

"Y-you should really get some more sleep, Chiaki," Mikan said.

"But I'm hungry," Chiaki said and then turned a little red in the face, "And, um, well…" she waved Mikan towards her. The Ultimate Nurse leaned down, putting her ear by Chiaki's lips as Chiaki whispered a short sentence into her ear. Mikan herself now looked a little flustered as she made eye contact with Hajime.

"O-oh, u-um, y-yes, I should…probably help you with that under the circumstances. S-sorry, Hajime, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Hajime took one look at the uncomfortable look on Chiaki's face and immediately understood. Nature was calling and she didn't want to say it out loud in front of him.

"Oh, um, right. I'll, um, be going then," he said and quickly made an exit.

He decided to head back for his room only to pass Kaiba in the hallway. "O-oh, h-hey Kaiba," he said, feeling a little intimidated.

"Hinata," Kaiba said, looking as fiercely intimidating as ever. "I take it you were checking up on Nanami."

"Y-yeah, I was. She's…recovering," Hajime said.

"Good to hear," Kaiba said.

"Right, I'll be going then," Hajime said and made to walk past the tournament host.

"Just a moment," Kaiba said sharply. Hajime froze.

"I wasn't going to say anything in front of the other finalists because it would be poor sportsmanship to give the competition a leg up on knowledge only I'm privy to."

"Huh?" Hajime was confused.

"I know you played the Five-Headed Dragon in a duel with Marik's Rare Hunters, Hinata. That's not exactly an easy card to come by, especially for someone with your financial background."

"You…looked into me?" Hajime asked.

"I do what I can for the integrity of KaibaCorp," Kaiba said. "Originally I was curious what exactly you were thinking going into a triangle duel, but after seeing how close you are with Nanami, I think I can put together the pieces myself. What I want to know is though, where did you get the Five Headed Dragon?"

Hajime gulped. That wasn't exactly knowledge he wanted anyone to be privy to. Nervously, he asked, "Am…am I disqualified if I don't tell you?"

Kaiba folded his arms. "No, but judging from your reaction, I take it it's something you can't tell me or don't want to have to tell anyone."

Hajime was quiet, but his body language said everything.

"All I needed to know."

"Can, I, um, go now?" Hajime asked, sweating a little.

"Just one more question. Why is Hope's Peak Academy's Steering Committee interested in you?"

Hajime gasped. Just how much did Kaiba know about him? He couldn't keep silent this time. Girding his nerves, he said, "I'm not at liberty to say. I signed a binding contract."

"Does Nanami know about this?"

Hajime's frustrated grunt was answer enough.

"So much for friendship," Kaiba scoffed.

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Hajime shouted.

Kaiba and Hajime stared at each other for a moment, Hajime's now intense gaze meeting Kaiba's calm and composed one.

"Fine," Kaiba said, tilting his head back as though looking down on Hajime. "Not like it's my problem…yet." He then began to walk away.

"Wait, you're not going to tell Chiaki what I said, are you?"

"That's between you and her. It's got nothing to do with me or this tournament. But rest assured, Hinata, if you and the Steering Committee are conspiring against KaibaCorp, I hope you're prepared to face the consequences."

"Well, I can at least say that as far as I know, they're not interested in dragging you down, via me."

"I'll be the judge of that," Kaiba said and walked away.

Hajime swallowed hard, took a deep breath and thought it best to hurry to his room and waste time reconfiguring his deck and try his best to forget this little altercation just happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mahiru was sitting in the guest suite she was sharing with Serenity, Ibuki, and Téa looking at the photos she had taken during Yugi's duel with Celeste.

"Whoa, awesome shots," Téa said, looking over her shoulder.

"Don't underestimate Mahiru," Ibuki said with a twinkle in her eye, "Her pictures are the best. She's taken one for every special occasion we've had at school…well, I mean, we've only had like two as a whole class…but…"

Serenity stood off to the side still blind as a bat with her bandages on.

Mahiru quickly put her camera away. "Er, sorry, I don't mean to make you feel left out, Serenity."

"It's fine, Mahiru, really," Serenity said. "I said I wanted the first thing I see to be my brother dueling in the Battle City finals and that's what I'm going to do."

"You sure about that?" Téa asked. "What if it's Joey dueling Chiaki in the last round? Then you'll miss seven duels."

"Mahiru's taking pictures, right?" Serenity asked. "So as long as that's the case, I can still see the duels through her photographs."

"But that's hardly the same!" Ibuki interjected.

"It's good enough for me," Serenity said with a smile. "And Joey's got good luck, I doubt I'll have to wait all the way to the last match to see him duel."

"Of course he does! That's why Ibuki wanted to see him duel Nagito and see whose luck is superior."

"I'm…pretty sure that would end badly for Joey," Mahiru said. Joey might've been lucky, but Nagito's luck was on a whole different scale from what she'd seen. Serenity suddenly looked nervous. "N-not that he wouldn't put up a fight or…I mean…you know…"

"Do you even know what Nagito has in his deck?" Téa asked.

"Not exactly," Mahiru said, rubbing her head. "Honestly, I didn't even think he was going to get to the finals. Nagito's an oddball if you haven't noticed. He entered the tournament wanting to make one of my other classmates shine brighter than ever before by being their stepping stone. His words, not mine. Even if I did see his deck, I probably wouldn't know if it was good or not. I'm not exactly the best player, you know."

"Can't be any worse than me," Téa said. "Hey, I know! Why don't we have a duel, you and me? It'll be fun to play against someone around my level, especially another girl."

"You sure we have time for that?" Ibuki asked. "What if the next match gets called?"

"Then we'll leave the cards where they are and go check it out," Téa said. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Well," Mahiru said, not sure at first only to smile, sigh and surrender. "Okay, sure, why not?"

"Great! I knew it was a good idea to bring my deck along with me!" Téa exclaimed, pulling the cards out of her skirt pocket. "Man, it's been so long since I last had a chance to play this game myself."

"When was the last time you played?" Mahiru asked as she got a chair and sat down at the table in the suite.

"Um, well, I did duel against Mai once, but that was when the rules were different back in Duelist Kingdom?"

"You dueled in Duelist Kingdom?" Ibuki gasped.

"It was, um, kind of special circumstances," Téa said. "I'll tell you guys the story after the duel, how's that sound?"

"Sure, sounds good," Mahiru said and put her deck on the table. "Mind if I go first?"

"Go right ahead," Téa said.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

* * *

As the female spectators of the Battle City Finals enjoyed a friendly match, Celeste currently found herself walking through the hallway after her light snack, exploring the blimp as she hadn't had time to do so beforehand.

As she rounded a curved part of the hallway, she spotted Joey heading towards her, a slice of pizza in one hand, the other slack at his side. "Oh, hello, Joey. Funny how we keep bumping into each other."

"What do you want, Frenchy?" Joey asked.

"Oh don't act like you aren't happy to see me," Celeste chuckled. Joey's gaze narrowed. "Fine, fine, I suppose I'm not exactly your favorite person ever. I can understand that." She smiled slightly. "So, to extend the olive branch, I come bearing free advice."

"Give me one good reason I should listen to you!" Joey snapped.

"Well if that's how it's going to be, maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut and you can get booted out of the tournament just like I did."

Joey took a deep breath. Maybe he was being a bit harsh. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Joey, you're a good duelist, there's no denying that, but your luck will only carry you so far. Where you excel in luck and heart, you fall short in knowledge and skill."

"Can you not talk in riddles?"

"I'm talking as plain as I possibly can, but if I must I will express myself as I would a five-year-old."

"Hey!" Joey snapped in annoyance.

Celeste chuckled only to then speak politely. "One thing you should consider, Joey, especially in a competition like this, is protection."

"Protection?" Joey asked, scratching his scalp.

"Every monster, spell and trap card offers some kind of protection to your life points. Some cards, like my formerly held Fire King High Avatar Gairunix, are designed so that when anything other than battle destroys it, it comes right back from the graveyard next turn. Also, take for example your First of the Dragons, which is protected from monster effects, but can easily be destroyed in battle by, say, Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"What's your point, Frenchy?"

"My point is that you don't think a lot when you duel, you just act. And that can easily put you in a position where you will end up beaten before you know it."

"Well, I mean, my gut's never let me down before."

"Quite, but you need to give serious consideration to what kind of cards you actually run in your deck. Aside from a few powerful cards, what exactly can you _do_ against a powerful opponent."

"Hey, it ain't easy being in my position, you know. I scraped together what little I could with what cash I have on me when I have it to spare. Some of the cards I had to earn by scrubbing my neighbors' kitchen floors. I'm not like you and I can buy whatever I want."

Celeste sounded and looked surprised. "But what about your prize money from Duelist Kingdom. Surely not all of it went towards your little sister's operation."

"I invested it," Joey said.

"In what?"

"A college fund for Serenity."

Celeste just blinked, barely able to believe what she was hearing.

"Look, I know my only chance at gettin' anywhere is the big leagues as a professional duelist. But it's a long shot. I figure I'm gonna have to work dead-end job after dead-end job to make ends meet before I can even think about chasing my dream, but Serenity…she's a smart one, even if she's fragile. I want to give my little sis every opportunity I can for a future. That's why I struggle like this, for her."

Celeste was quiet before saying, "Let's go to my suite for a moment."

"Heh?" Joey grunted confused.

"I'm out of the competition, so there's no issue with me helping you, is there? I have plenty of spare cards you can use to boost your deck for this tournament that I don't mind parting with in the slightest." Celeste's eyes narrowed. "Joey, if you want to stand any sort of chance as a professional, you need to sometimes make the hard decisions to be a bit selfish, cold and calculating." Celeste gave Joey her hand to shake. "I can help you there."

"Well, I…" Joey said, rubbing his head, hesitating.

However, as he debilitated his choices, a calm, yet gentle voice called out, "Oh, Celeste, there you are."

Celeste turned to see Marik, the real Marik, behind her. He was acting friendly, likely to keep his Namu alias up since Joey was right there. "Do you mind if we chat for a bit? We kind of were cut short by the duel announcement last time?"

"I'm sort of busy at the moment, Namu," Celeste said. "Can we do this later?"

"Hey, what's the rush?" Joey asked. "Go chat with Namu for a bit, I'll uh, I'll have your answer for you when you're done."

 _Ugh, idiot!_ Celeste thought, not willing to, even now, expose Marik for who he truly was. "Very well, I'll talk to you later, Joey. Do give some serious consideration to my proposal."

She soon found herself in Marik's suite, Odion standing by and then blocking the door. She was, effectively, trapped.

"You've annoyed me for the last time, Celestia Ludenburg," Marik said. "It's time for you to pay the penalty. You said you were on my side, and what do I find but you offering to assist Joey Wheeler."

"What's the matter, Marik?" Celeste chuckled. "Afraid of a little sporting competition?"

"Silence, witch! The only reason you're not a mind slave or banished to the shadow realm right now is because I still have one thing to ask you."

"Then you're not getting an answer," Celeste said. She had to keep her wits about her. One wrong move and she was as good as gone. "I see how it is. You're fed up with my quips and my cleverness, so like a big baby, you're just going to take swift vengeance on me. Is that how a just king behaves?"

"Then perhaps I should send you to the shadow realm right now!" Marik exclaimed. "Last time you escaped me because Odion, who is currently posing as me, was not present, but I have you this time. Even if Joseph Wheeler thinks you came to chat with me, I can always say that Odion broke in and attacked us. By the time anyone figures out the truth, it will be far too late."

"Sure it will, Marik," Celeste asked, continuing to act in mockery despite her heartbeat suggesting otherwise.

Marik held up the Millennium Rod as if to make it clear he was serious.

Celeste, unwilling to provoke him further, said, "What do you wish to know?"

"You promised to help me in any way you could, did you not? Having dueled Yugi yourself, even though you lost, I thought you might have some insight on an easier way to crush him."

"I'm afraid I can't help you there," Celeste chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Marik, I dueled Yugi, not the Pharaoh. Although they're both dueling geniuses, their mannerisms and psychology are completely different. And it is unlikely Yugi himself will be the one to duel you, we both know that. You already have the Winged Dragon of Ra, so I don't know what sort of strategy you hope to gain when you're likely already confident you can win anyway." Celeste chuckled. "Or has my defeat given you pause?"

Marik raised his Millennium Rod, keen to use it on Celeste, but a deep voice called out, "One moment, Master Marik."

"What is it, Odion? Certainly you do not care what happens to this feeble wench?"

Celeste looked over her shoulder. If only momentarily, Odion had just saved her life. What the hell was going on?

"Master Marik, with all due respect, perhaps you are being a bit hasty disposing of Celeste. She could've exposed you in front of young Wheeler when she had the chance, but she held her tongue. She is far too clever to have not figured out we were taking her right into a trap. I want to believe that that has some meaning to it."

"He's right you know," Celeste said. "I could have done precisely that." _If only because it's my only way to keep what little trust I have of yours._

"I could still banish you to the Shadow Realm," Marik said. "If I did, you couldn't tell anyone anything."

Celeste scoffed. "I look forward to your very short-lived rule as Pharaoh if that's how you solve your problems. Such words are the mark of a true tyrant." Celeste gave Marik a very serious stare. "Face it, Marik, you need me on your side or your whole plan goes up in smoke."

"What good are you to me, eliminated?"

"Plenty," Celeste said. "You just have to wrack your brain to figure out how."

Marik sneered.

"May I leave?" Celeste asked. "Ordinarily I like being locked in a room with two handsome men, but in this case I'll have to make an exception."

"See her out, Odion," Marik said.

"As you wish, Master Marik," Odion said and escorted Celeste out of Marik's suite.

"You didn't have to do that," Celeste said once she and Odion were out in the hall, walking in the same direction towards their respective suites. "I was perfectly capable of defending myself."

"I don't doubt that," Odion said. "Of course, I doubt myself that you were ever in any danger."

"Oh?"

"Master Marik has trouble expressing himself, but…I believe you are actually a comfort to his emotional stability."

"You don't say," Celeste said.

"Master Marik wasn't always like this. He used to be a much nicer person. It was when he obtained the power of the Millennium Rod that everything went dark."

"Oh please, spare me your bleeding heart," Celeste said. She turned to face Odion. "Let's get one thing straight here, I'm not a friend to either of you. I'm _no one's_ friend. I move how I see fit so that at the end of the day, I come out on top."

"I wonder how true that actually is, Queen of Liars," Odion said. "I have observed you for long enough and I know that, despite how much you lie to yourself, that you are a kind person. And you have been kind to both Master Marik and to Yugi Mutoh and his friends, regardless of your own personal investment in either side."

"Hmph, believe what you want, but you're wrong."

"If I'm wrong, you wouldn't even hear me out when I say, I have a small request."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"In order to keep up the façade of my posing as Master Marik, I may need your help." Odion held up a fake Millennium Rod that Marik had made specifically for him. Its presence did startle Celeste as she did not know it was fake. "Relax, it is merely a replica."

"Don't scare me like that," Celeste said through gritted teeth.

"My apologies. Anyway, as I was saying, it may become necessary for me to act as though this rod is the genuine article."

"And you want me to act as though I'm under your control to complete the illusion. Is that it?"

Odion nodded.

Celeste sighed. "Fine, I suppose playing the part of the puppet is easier than actually being one." Celeste chuckled. "See? I said I was still useful even though I've been reduced to mere spectator."

"I must admit, I doubted you at first, Celeste, but you truly—"

The sound of the announcement system chimed overhead, followed by Roland's voice. "All participating duelists and spectators, please report to the main hall. We are ready to announce the second match of the first round."

"That's our cue," Celeste chuckled.

"Indeed," Odion said and the two headed for the main hall.

* * *

Once everyone was assembled, Roland started the machine in order to begin the selection process. Eventually a ball dropped out of the machine. "The first duelist of this match has been announced: Duelist number 4: Joseph Wheeler!"

"All right! My time to shine!" Joey exclaimed.

"Hey, that means you can finally take off your bandages, Serenity," Mahiru said happily.

"Yes, and after Joey wins, I can finish watching your duel with Téa," she said joyously.

"You two are dueling?" Yugi asked.

"Old style," Téa said. "You can come watch us later if you want."

"Sure, that sounds like fun," Yugi said.

"Looks like Joey's opponent is getting selected," Tristan then pointed out.

Roland picked up the ball. "This match has been decided. Duelist Number 4: Joseph Wheeler versus Duelist number 13: Byakuya Togami!"

"Heh," Byakuya smirked smugly.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked.

"Nothing, I just thought how ironic it will be that your sister will finally get to see again," Byakuya said as he pointed at Joey with a competitive gaze, "to the sight of your being crushed by me. Now that I've been decided as your opponent, your time in the Battle City Finals is over before its even begun."

"In yer dreams, rich boy," Joey said. "I'm gonna make my little sister proud of me! And if you're the one in my way, then I'll just have ta give it everything I've got!"

"You could give 200, no 1000 percent and I would still be beyond your skill, Joseph Wheeler. But enough talk, I'll show you the skills your own mentor taught me during this very tournament."

"My...mentor?"

Tristan cupped his hand by his mouth and spoke directly towards Joey's ear, "He's talking about Yugi's grandpa. I told you, he dropped by the game shop and clocked my sorry keister so many times I thought my deck was going to start screaming in protest."

Joey clenched his fists. "Well that was you and this is me and I ain't afraid to beat up a guy in glasses."

"Congratulations, you've now reached an all-time low for neanderthalic threats. Are we done here or will you be telling me to talk to your fist next?"

"T-too cool," Makoto said, in awe of Byakuya's calm composure.

"Participating finalists, follow me," Roland said. "All others, please head to the main elevator if you care to spectate the match."

Soon, Joey, Byakuya, and all the others made their way up to the top of the blimp. After being made to face the arena, Serenity reached up and took her bandages off, which Mahiru folded neatly in her hands to dispose of later.

Serenity's first sight was, as she always hoped, the sight of Joey standing armed with his duel disk active. However, she then got a good glimpse of Byakuya. "Whoa, check it out, he's really handsome. Hey, Joey!" Serenity called up to him. "You should wear a suit sometime. I bet it'd look really good on you."

Joey rubbed his head and blushed a little at his sister embarrassing him.

"-Aw, how touching to have a younger sibling's embarrassing commentary," Byakuya said with a chuckle.

"Screw you!" Joey snapped, fist clenched. "Let's do this thing!" He shouted.

"Let's duel!" Joey and Byakuya declared simultaneously.

"You can go first," Byakuya said with a smug grin, "If I went first, the match would be over simply too soon. Consider it a gentleman's sporting chance."

"Yeah, whatever," Joey said, irritated and drew the top card of his deck. "I summon to the field Masaki the Legendary Swordsman, in attack position!" The green armored Samurai with 1100 attack and defense points appeared, body turned, sword ready to draw. "And I'll throw down two face-down cards," Joey said, setting them from his hand. "That ends my first turn."

Celeste sighed. _Such weak warriors. Under my tutelage you could be so much better._ She turned beet red. _Wait, tutelage?_ She smacked her cheeks and covered her lips with her fist. _I merely was going to improve his deck. As if I care to take someone like_ him _under my wing. The very thought makes me ill._

"How dull," Byakuya stated. "I expected more from someone who beat the woman that beat me." Byakuya calmly picked up the top card from his deck and placed it in his hand. "I play Flame Ruler in attack position." The bare-chested, blue haired, vest wearing pyromaniac appeared with 1500 attack points and 1600 defense points.

Hajime gulped. He was getting flashbacks from his duel with Marik's Rare Hunters. If Joey didn't know what it did, and it was likely he didn't, he'd be in for a world of pain if he didn't destroy it this or next turn.

"And now, my monster attacks," Byakuya declared calmly, palm spread open towards Joey.

Flame Ruler cast a continuous stream of flame from its hand and incinerated Joey's monster. His life points fell to 3600.

"Chin up, Joey!" Téa called out. "It's only the first turn."

"Sure, cept it's Byakuya he's up against. Maybe it's the post traumatic duel stress talking, but that guy is relentless. Even the smallest amount of life points shaved off could mean Joey's end in a single turn."

"Is Byakuya really that good?" Yugi asked.

"He's better than Wheeler, that's for sure," Kaiba said, arms folded. _Anyone who forces me to use my Egyptian God Card and destroys my Blue-Eyes is more than Wheeler's superior._

 _Come on Joey,_ Mai thought.

"I'll place only one card face-down," Byakuya said. "Quality over quantity. That ends my turn." He stood, arms folded, almost bored with the situation.

"I'm gonna wipe that smug look off your face," Joey said. "Draw!" He shouted as he performed the appropriate action. "I'm summoning Panther Warrior in attack mode!" The purple beast-warrior appeared, literally armed to the teeth. "And then I activate the spell card Scapegoat," Joey said as four balls of fluff with horns appeared. "This gives my Panther Warrior the chance to attack without forcing me to sacrifice an actual monster. So now watch as I make an exchange: one scapegoat for 500 life points of damage." Joey said as one of the scapegoats vanished. "Panther Warrior, attack!"

"Amateur," Byakuya said, annoyed, "Do you think you're playing with a child? Reveal face-down card, "Escalation of the Monarchs." Byakuya's monster suddenly vanished as his trap card was revealed.

"Huh? What happened to your Flame Ruler?" Joey asked.

"He's been sacrificed for a more powerful being. Escalation of the Monarchs lets me tribute summon once per turn, during _your_ turn."

"Say what?" Joey gasped.

"And thanks to Flame Ruler's special ability, I can treat him as two tributes if I'm offering him up to summon a monster with a Fire attribute."

"Aw no," Tristan said, eyes shrinking in with terror.

"I summon Thestalos the Mega Monarch in attack position!" Byakuya declared. A light red armored monster with a blue cape, with a red inside, appeared. It had 2800 attack points and 1000 defense points.

"And when Thestalos is summoned to the field by tribute, I get to look at your hand and discard one monster card from it. Then, you take damage equal to 200 times the number of stars that monster has."

Joey looked at his hand. _Huh? Aw, no! Gilford the Lightning's in my hand!_

"Heh, judging from the look on your face. I imagine this will hurt," Byakuya said. "Show me."

Joey pressed a button that revealed his hand holographically. Byakuya smirked.

"Ah, Gilford the Lightning. How appropriate for me. You can send _that_ to the graveyard."

Joey growled and sent Gilford to the graveyard.

Byakuya then held up his hand, readying a finger snap. "Thestalos, burn this peon."

With a blast of fire from its right hand, Thestalos, burned Joey for 1600 life points of damage, bringing him down to 2000.

"Oh and that's not all," Byakuya said. "Since I summoned Thestalos with the power of a fire monster, you take an additional 1000 life points worth of damage."

Téa, Mai, Yugi, Ibuki, Celeste and Serenity all looked on with shocked expressions. Tristan simply shut his eyes and clenched his fist while gritting his teeth.

A stream of flame came from Thestalos' left hand this time, bringing Joey's life points down to merely 1000.

"Oh and you declared an attack with Panther Warrior, didn't you? I suppose I'd better return the favor. Thestalos, destroy it."

Conjuring fire from both of its hands, Thestalos thrust both hands forward, palms touching in a deadly, continuous blast that left Joey's Panther Warrior naught but ashes. Joey then braced for impact from the residual damage, bringing him down to merely 200 life points.

"200 life points on his second turn?!" Téa shouted in alarm.

"Oh no! Joey!" Serenity shouted.

Kaiba was most pleased. "Good move, Togami. See this, Wheeler?" he asked, pointing at Byakuya. "This is what real talent looks like! You never belonged in my tournament so you may as well just surrender now!"

"Never," Joey said stomping his foot. "My little sister came all this way to see me duel, the hell I'm just gonna back down!"

"Whatever," Kaiba said, folding his arms. He wanted this farce over and done with as soon as possible.

"Don't worry, Kaiba," Byakuya said with a smug smirk. "I'll make it quick and painless for our little lost lamb here." He chuckled. "A rather fitting analogy, I'd say, considering his choice of cards."

"Just go," Joey growled.

"Oh, I shall," Byakuya said. He drew the top card of his deck. "I summon The Trojan Horse to the battlefield." A large wooden horse with 1600 attack points and 900 defense points appeared.

"Aw man, if Byakuya's got an Earth monarch waiting in the wings, Joey's a goner thanks to that Escalation of the Monarchs trap card."

"Wait a sec, that's a continuous trap?" Ibuki gasped.

"It is," Mai said. "Never thought I'd live to see the day, an actual perfectly put together monarch deck."

"Unsurprising if you have enough money to throw around," Celeste said with mild disinterest. "Byakuya could buy this blimp from Kaiba were it up for sale. In fact, it wouldn't be inaccurate to say that the Togami Corporation and the Kaiba Corporation are the two richest corporations in the entire world. I hear Byakuya's personal net worth reaches into nine or ten figures."

Upon hearing this, Mahiru snapped a photo of the heir to the Togami fortune.

"Now I'll attack with The Trojan horse," Byakuya said. "Destroy one of Joey's scapegoats."

"And I'm activatin' my trap card: Magical Arm Chain!" A spring-loaded chain shot out and grabbed Thestalos, pulling him to Joey's side of the field. "Thanks to my trap card, your attack's been redirected. Thestalos! Turn that wooden pony into firewood!"

Byakuya's Thestalos, currently under Joey's control, attacked and destroyed Byakuya's The Trojan Horse, reducing his life points to 2800 as the flames licked at him and his monster was destroyed. Of course, unlike Joey, Byakuya didn't even flinch.

"I'll set one card face-down on the field then," he said calmly. "And with that, I end my turn and demand Thestalos come back to his master." With a snap of his fingers, Joey's trap card vanished and Byakuya's monster floated back to his side of the field.

"Wow, talk about unfazed," Bakura said.

"Pretty sure you'd be the same way if you had this huge of a lead this early," Komaru said.

"Well, you know what they say," Celeste said and narrowed her gaze. "Arrogance before the fall."

"I think you're the last person to be stating that particular phrase," Téa said.

Joey drew the top card off of his deck. "You know, Byakuya, Celeste was telling me earlier that every monster has a weakness and thanks to the card I drew, I see your Monarchs' weakness plain as day."

"Oh? Do enlighten me," Byakuya said, slightly intrigued.

"Your Monarchs might be powerful in attack, but defense is another story," Joey said and held up a spell card. "I'm activating the spell card Block Attack, switching your monster to defense mode."

Thestalos was forced into a crouching position, protecting Byakuya with only a measly 1000 defense points.

"Impressive puppet show," Byakuya said, barely amused. "Do you plan to perform a dance number with a top hat and cane next?"

"Actually the next act on the Joey show is for me to summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode!" One of Joey's favorite monsters took to the battlefield with 1500 attack points and 1200 defense points.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to have a last second cancellation of that skit. Reveal trap card: Champion's Vigilance." A trap card emerged with a man standing stalwart over a fiery background, sword poised towards the 4th wall of the artwork. "Since I control a monster that's level 7 or higher, I can activate this trap card, which negates any card played, including the summoning of a monster."

In an instant, a fiery wave emitted from Byakuya's trap card and Rocket Warrior instantly vanished.

Celeste sighed, _It's good that you're taking my advice Joey, but you missed a key detail that Byakuya understands perfectly well. His Monarchs have devastating abilities, but they lack any sort of spell and trap protection on their own. Playing Champion's Vigilance is something only an expert would know. And quite frankly Joey,_ Celeste's gaze narrowed, _You're no expert._

"All that effort and it amounted to nothing," Byakuya scoffed. "I told you this would be over soon."

Joey growled.

"It's my turn, if you don't mind," Byakuya said and drew the top card of his deck. "I summon to the field, Archfiend Soldier." A purplish fiend in a green cape with 1900 attack points and 1500 defense points appeared. "And I'll use it and Thestalos to destroy two of your precious scapegoats."

Fire and claws smashed into two of Joey's fuzzballs, leaving him with only one scapegoat to protect his life points. "And with that out of the way, the floor is now yours, Joseph. Try not to embarrass yourself," Byakuya told him, knowing the chances of Joey making a comeback were extremely low, but, thanks to his knowledge of the Heart of the Cards, did not think his victory certain yet.

Joey muttered to himself as he began his turn, much of it inappropriate for children under the age of 12. When he finally drew his card though, he felt loads better. "Ah, sweet!" He declared joyously. "I'm activatin' Monster Reborn to bring back Gilford the Lightning from my graveyard." The powerful warrior of 2800 attack points strong hit the table. "And there's more, what better way to pump up a monster with the title, the Lightning than with his very own Lightning Blade!" Joey increased Gilford's attack power with an equip-type spell card to bring its attack power all the way up to 3600.

"You go, Joey! Bring down the thunder!" Ibuki cheered.

"One step ahead of ya, Ibuki!" Joey declared, eyes fierce with determination, fist clenched. Gilford! Destroy Thestalos! Lightning Blade strike!"

Gilford charged, but Thestalos put up a fierce counterattack with a stream of flame. Gilford blocked with his equipped lightning blade and then attacked Thestalos outright, splitting the monster in half from the shoulder down and destroyed it. Byakuya's life points fell to 2000 thanks to Joey's efforts.

Byakuya raised both of his eyebrows, "Impressive," he admitted. "But my life points are quite literally ten times your own." He put his hand on the top card of his deck. "Now watch a master at work. I draw." He drew the top card of his deck and smirked. "Heh, it's amazing how much your efforts end up being in vain, Joseph. I now tribute my Archfiend Soldier to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!" A kabuki looking, white armored monarch appeared with 2400 attack points and 1000 defense points.

"And when Zaborg is summoned by tributing a monster, I can target any monster on the field and destroy it instantly."

"Say what?" Joey gasped.

"Zaborg," Byakuya said. "Destroy Joey's Gilford the lightning with your special ability."

A big bolt of lightning rained down from the sky, blasting Joey's Gilford down to dust, lightning blade and all.

"And since my monster has not officially attacked yet, I'll use him to destroy your last scapegoat. Zaborg," Byakuya said and snapped his fingers. "Have at it."

Firing a bolt of lightning from his hand, Zaborg destroyed Joey's scapegoat, leaving him completely defenseless.

"Joey, no," Serenity said, getting choked up, putting her hands in her face. This was all wrong. This wasn't what she wanted to see. Joey was getting chewed up and spat out. It was painful to watch.

As Joey put his hand on top of his deck, he looked tense and frustrated. Sweat dripped down his face and his teeth were clenched tightly, heels dug into the floor below. He started to feel like he was all out of options. Byakuya had ten times his life points and any failure to fight back would result in an instant loss. What the hell was he supposed to do?

After snapping another photograph, Mahiru took one look at the miserable, shivering Serenity and scowled. Pointing a finger at Joey, she shouted, "Hey! Is this the first thing you want your sister to see? You losing a one-sided duel?"

Joey looked at Mahiru with a confused expression. "Eh? But I—"

"But nothing!" Mahiru snapped. "What happened to "she came all this way to see me?""

"That was before he found himself in a hopeless situation," Kaiba said. "Even a casual duelist like you must see that."

" _You_ stay out of this!" Mahiru snapped. The last thing she needed right now was Kaiba putting Joey down when she was trying to pep him up.

"Man, she's got guts standing up to Kaiba."

"I think I'm falling in love all over again," Duke said.

Kaiba folded his arms in tighter. "Hmph. Say whatever you want. Whether I say it or not, it doesn't change the fact that Wheeler's been in over his head since the start. I can't believe I was the least bit concerned over the fact that Togami's rare card is in his deck. What a joke."

"Shut up, Kaiba!" Joey shouted.

Kaiba looked at Joey who had turned his whole body to face him, glaring down at him from on high. Kaiba had to admit, Joey barking back at him so fiercely was unexpected.

"I've had it up to here with your insults. Like Mahiru said, you stay outta dis," Joey said clenching his fist, which he then unfolded to point his index finger at Byakuya. "This is between me and rich boy number two," Joey clenched his fist again, "And I ain't done, not yet!"

"Then make your move," Byakuya told him. "Only the heart of the cards can save you now. But I guarantee even a decent reversal won't win you the match, just prolong the inevitable."

"We'll see about that," Joey said. "I draw!" Joey looked at the card he drew. He remember when this card saved his ass during his duel with Celeste. "Luck don't fall me now!" Joey declared. "I play Roll of Fate! With this spell card, I roll a die and then draw cards equal to the number I roll." Joey stared forward. "The downside is, I then gotta send cards to the graveyard equal to that number."

"Seems like a gamble you would play, Nagito," Gundham said.

"Yeah, I thought about running it, but it's tricky with my luck," Nagito said.

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked.

"Depending on the situation, a four may actually be better than a six, given the penalty. And considering what's in my deck, sending cards there directly from the graveyard would actually be a bigger risk than I'd be willing to take."

"Odd to hear you doubt your own talent," Gundham said.

"It's less doubt and knowing the vicious cycle that would make a card like that do more harm than good for me in most circumstances," Nagito said. "I mean, sure, sometimes I _want_ to lose, but that's by my own merits or by my opponent's cleverness. I don't want my talent to work _against_ me in a duel or have the circumstances be so volatile that I don't know if my luck is going to be good or bad. Besides, I have enough luck that I just pull the cards I need when I need them so a card like that just does more harm than good."

"Odd that you would say that," Celeste said. "I would figure anyone with good luck would run at least one of those, just like me."

"If you knew what was in my deck, you'd understand," Nagito said.

Celeste looked at Nagito puzzlingly. There were several possibilities, but she wasn't quite sure which one was the case.

But that was hardly important right now, what was more important was the holographic die that had been summoned from Joey playing Roll of Fate, which was now being rolled across the battlefield. It landed on six. "Aw, yeah, baby! Jackpot! Dat's what I'm talkin about!" Joey said and drew six cards from his deck and then sent the next six straight to his graveyard. He looked at his hand. It was full of good cards he could use to turn this duel right around fast. "First, I'm activatin' the magic card Shield and Sword, switching all the attack and defense points of all monsters in play." Byakuya's Zaborg had its attack and defense points flipped to 1000 and 2400 respectively.

"How naïve," Byakuya said. "Have you forgotten about my continuous trap card: Escalation of the Monarchs? In response to your spell card, I'll activate it, tributing my Zaborg the Thunder monarch to play Delg the Dark Monarch." An monarch in dark gray armor and a dark cape appeared with the same attack and defense points as Zaborg before Sword and Shield flipped them. "Since Sword and Shield was played before it was summoned, it isn't affected by it. Also, since Delg was tribute summoned, I can force you to remove two cards in your graveyard from play. Monster Reborn and Gilford if you please."

Joey grunted, but did so.

"Excellent, now you can send the top two cards of your deck straight to your graveyard, courtesy of the next half of my monster's ability."

Joey did so without complaint.

"Now then, if you're quite through screwing around, play your pointless defense position monster and let's end this farce," Byakuya said.

"Who said anything about the defense position?" Joey smirked. "I just wanted you to waste yer trap card so I could do dis! I activate the spell card Polymerization, using Tiger Axe and Battle Warrior to bring out First of the Dragons!"

 _What?!_ Kaiba knew pretty much every single dragon card in the game. _Where did Wheeler…get that?_

The gigantic, powerful 2700 attack point behemoth appeared with a deafening roar.

"Yahooo!" Ibuki cheered. "That's the card you got from Fuyuhiko!"

"An excellent move," Celeste deduced. "Not only is First of the Dragons powerful, but it can only be destroyed by monsters without special abilities. Joey might take damage one time if Byakuya summons a more powerful monarch, "but it will only bring his life points down to 100 and give him ample opportunity to counterattack, provided Byakuya doesn't use an attack power enhancing spell card beforehand."

"First of the Dragons, attack! Ancient Roar!"

A powerful blast of darkness exuded from the mouth of Joey's monster, destroying Delg and cutting Byakuya's life points down to 1700.

"Now I'll place one card face-down on the field and end my turn," Joey said as the hologram appeared.

"Impressive," Byakuya said, "I must admit, I underestimated your tenacity. But you're not the only one with the power to make perfect comeback draws."

Joey scowled. "You're bluffin'. Ain't no way a creep like you understands a thing about the heart of da cards."

"If that's what you believe I can't wait to see the look on your face in a moment." Byakuya closed his eyes and put his hand on the top card of his deck. "One card in my hand, no monsters on the field. I constructed this deck to be like me, powerful, overwhelmingly so. Show me that my faith is not misplaced. I draw!"

Joey waited with baited breath as Byakuya pulled the top card off of his deck like a samurai making a quick draw. When he saw what was in his hand, he smirked.

Joey looked nervous, not knowing what to expect.

"First, I activate spell card: Last Breath of the Monarchs. Now, for every Monarch card in my graveyard, I gain 200 life points." Byakuya's life points jumped back up to 2300. "Oh, but that's just the card I had in my hand to start with. I now activate the quick-play spell: The Monarchs Stormforth!" Byakuya activated the card by throwing it into the card reader. "This nifty little spell lets me use _your_ monster as an offering to summon one of my monsters. And seeing as you only have one monster on the field to choose from, I think I'll do precisely that."

Joey gasped. "No! My First of the Dragons!"

"Oh this does not bode well," Celeste commented.

"Game over," Byakuya said calmly as Joey's monster disappeared. "I summon to the field Granmarg the Rock Monarch." A big, bulky, and downright heavy golden monarch appeared with arms as thick as tree trunks. "And since Granmarg was tribute summoned, I can destroy your face-down card there on the field meant to protect you. Granmarg," Byakuya said, snapping his fingers. "Destroy it."

"I don't think so!" Joey declared as Granmarg's arms raised up to smash the ground and destroy Joey's face-down. "If it's gonna be destroyed anyway, I'm activatin' my face-down card! Go! Graverobber!" Joey's faithful goblin companion appeared with a snicker. "And just look at what my little buddy's brought to me."

Byakuya's jaw hung open. "Is…that my…?"

"Bingo, it's the card you played just this turn, The Monarchs Stormforth!" And I'm gonna tribute your Granmarg the Rock Monarch to play _my_ Flame Swordsman!"

Byakuya's monster vanished and in its place, Joey's favorite monster appeared on his side of the battlefield.

Byakuya looked absolutely panicked. _With no cards in my hand and nothing on my field aside from Escalation of the Monarchs, I'm wide open! No! How could this have happened? If_ _he draws a monster card or an equip-type spell._

Joey drew the top card of his hand. Byakuya was, fortunately for him, spared an immediate loss. "Get ready, cause this is the part that hurts! Flame Swordsman, attack Byakuya's life points directly. Flaming Sword of Battle!"

Byakuya grit his teeth and grunted as Flame Swordsman's sword came down right on his arms, crossed over his body to brace for impact. Byakuya's life points fell all the way to 500 as he glared and grit his teeth from behind his glasses.

"What's going on, Mahiru? Can I look?" Serenity asked, still shivering, head arched towards the ground with her hands covering her eyes.

"Of course you can look," Mahiru said, putting a reassuring hand on her back. "Joey's doing fine."

"Really?" Serenity said, picking her head up and looking at Mahiru.

"Take a look for yourself, hon," Mai said, pointing. "Joey just turned this whole duel around, taking away almost all of Byakuya's lead."

Serenity looked up and looked at Joey's field and Byakuya's field and the score for each. Her worried face broke out into a happy smile. "All right! Go Joey!"

"It's still too early to celebrate," Tristan said, gazing at the battlefield with a determined expression, "Byakuya's got plenty of nasty cards that could finish what little's left of Joey's life points." Serenity looked disheartened. "I'm not saying it to be mean. I'm saying it cause I fought the guy 25 times in a row. I know practically every single card in his deck." Tristan closed his eyes and scratched his head. "Some of 'em are summonable monsters with 2000 attack points flat."

Mai bit her lip. "And Joey's only got 200 life points."

Now even Yugi looked worried. "And since Byakuya believes in the heart of the cards, it doesn't look good." He then thought encouragingly, _Come on, Joey. I know you'll pull through somehow. I believe in you._

"I'm settin' one card face-down on the field," Joey said, tossing the card into the spell/trap zone. "My turn's over."

Byakuya concentrated momentarily and made another dramatic quick draw. He'd already proven his connection to his deck once already. He didn't need to make a spectacle of it a second time. "And with your turn goes the end of this duel. I summon to the field Gene-Warped Warwolf."

Joey's friends all looked disheartened.

"See! What'd I tell ya?" Tristan shouted.

"Don't go all doom and gloom on us just yet Tristan," Duke said. "Look," he pointed.

The others all looked at Duke's finger pointed directly at Joey. The Brooklyn-accented duelist looked laser focused, fist clenched. It was a far cry from his earlier worries and sweat covered face.

"Well, I'll be damned, he still thinks he can win this," Tristan said.

"Bracing for impact?" Byakuya asked.

"Maybe," Joey said, unwilling to say one way or the other.

"Hmph. I must admit, you put up quite the admirable struggle, but this is where it ends. I told you my victory was inevitable. Your brain was simply too underdeveloped to realize it. Now go, Gene-Warped Warwolf," Byakuya said and fanned his arm out over the arena, palm open. "Attack!"

"Kunai with Chain!" Joey shouted as his trap card activated, binding Byakuya's monster.

"What?!" Byakuya shouted in surprise as his Warwolf was caught and bound by Joey's trap card. "Now hang on just a minute! What's going on here?"

Joey thumbed his nose. "Awww, what's the matter rich boy? Did somebody forget about the state of the field. Try to take victory back from me _now_ Byakuya!" Joey shouted angrily. Joey drew the top card of his deck. "Go, Flame Swordsman! Attack Gene-Warped Warwolf!"

Since Byakuya's monster was in defense mode when Joey attacked, due to the effects of Kunai with Chain, Joey didn't do any damage to Byakuya's life points, but he did destroy his monster.

Forced into a corner, Byakuya concentrated briefly, his hearbeat quickening as he drew the top card of his deck. He nodded when he saw what he drew. "Once again, precisely what I need. I summon Chainsaw Insect to the field, cutting your monster down to size!" Byakuya declared as a gigantic, buzzsaw pincered bug appeared with 2400 attack points and 0 defense points. It darted at Joey's Flame Swordsman, destroying it and bringing Joey down to 100 life points.

"Because of Chainsaw Insect's effect, you get to draw one card because it engaged in battle. Consider it a gift," Byakuya said and then glared icily. "It will be your last."

"We'll see about that," Joey said and drew the top card of his deck, placing it in his hand. "It's my turn now, so I draw again." Joey picked up the top card of his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Well?" Byakuya asked. "Has your faith in the heart of the cards guided you to victory? Surely with three cards you have what it takes to crush a measly insect in your eyes." Byakuya's glare intensified. "Rest assured, I will destroy you next turn if you fail to beat me quickly or have you forgotten that I _too_ have a Monster Reborn lying somewhere in my deck. If forced with no other way out but that, I will draw it. I can _guarantee_ that," Byakuya emphasized.

"You might be right about that," Joey thought only to clench a fist and give Byakuya his most determined look. "But even so, my little sister is watching me duel so I can't give up, no matter what happens! I gotta show Serenity the big brother she always believed in. That's why I'm standing here right now, not for glory or fame, but for her! And nothing, not even the heart of the cards, surpasses the bond I've got with my little sis."

"Oh Joey," Serenity said, touched.

"Now, check this out!" Joey declared. "I play Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!" Joey's iron knight appeared with 1800 attack points and 1600 defense points.

Byakuya looked unimpressed. "That suit of armor is nothing compared to the pincers of my Chainsaw Insect."

"You know what," Joey said with a small smile, "I have to agree with you there."

Upon seeing this and hearing Joey, Makoto tilted his head towards the floor, finger pressed against his chin. "What is it, Makoto?" Komaru asked.

"I was just wondering why Joey played such a weak monster in attack mode. He'd need to increase its attack power by at least 800 points to win the duel and he already used Lightning Blade, but Gearfried destroys spell and trap cards that become equipped to it." Makoto thought a little harder and then came to a realization. "Ah! Could it be?"

Joey then said, "But there's something about Gearfried's armor most duelists don't know. It's not for his protection, but for the protection of his opponents."

Makoto was sure of Joey's plan now. "No way!" he exclaimed, hands raise and eyes widened in surprise.

"What? What is it?" Komaru asked.

Makoto immediately turned to his left towards Mahiru, "Um, Mahiru, right?" he asked, needing to reaffirm that that was her name.

"Yeah?" Mahiru asked, turning towards Makoto.

Makoto looked at the battlefield with an intense gaze. "Might want to get that camera ready," he said and smiled a little. "This is going to be really cool."

Kaiba looked at Makoto with mild interest. _Interesting, Naegi already has Wheeler's strategy down pat when even I'm not sure what that dweeb is up to._

"What's Joey doing, bro?" Mokuba asked.

Unwilling to admit to Mokuba that he had absolutely no flipping idea, Kaiba simply said as he looked back towards Joey, "I suppose we're about to find out, aren't we?"

Joey chuckled. "Gearfried the Swordmaster, I loved that story as a kid. Who woulda guessed it'd actually be a real myth you could live out in this game?"

Kaiba gasped, looking a bit nervous. _What?_ _That dweeb has..._

"I activate my spell card Release Restraint, allowing Gearfried to shatter his iron armor. Behold, Gearfried the Swordmaster!"

A powerful aura emerged from within Gearfried as his Iron armor shattered, revealing a shirtless, muscular man with long black hair and a warrior's disposition. It had 2600 attack points and 1800 defense points.

"And with this spell card, Legendary Sword, not only does Gearfried's attack go up, but your monster gets destroyed," Joey said, giving Byakuya a thumb's down, "automatically."

Byakuya backed up, panicking. "No!" he declared, glasses tilting on his face, "This can't be happening! This has to be a joke!"

"Then here's the punchline!" Joey shouted, rearing his tight, shaking fist back, "Go! Gearfried! Destroy Chainsaw Insect and the rest of Byakuya's life points!"

With a swipe of his newly equipped sword, Gearfried the Swordmaster created a tunneling wave of energy that completely enveloped and annihilated Chainsaw Insect, leaving Byakuya wide open.

"And now, AAAATAAAAAAAACK!"

Gearfried rushed towards Byakuya and his finely pressed suit, the heir of the Togami family still in dumbfounded shock at his undeniable, incoming defeat. Fortunately, he still had enough self-preservation instinct to shield his body with his arms, but was still thrown back by the shockwave from the sword strike, throwing him against the back railing of the dueling arena. Byakuya's life points fell and hit 0 as he slumped backwards on his legs. He looked at Joey with irritated gritted teeth as his vision cleared and he blinked a bit of sweat out of his eye.

"Joey won!" Ibuki and Serenity cheered, jumping up and down for joy.

"Ibuki always had full confidence in him!" Ibuki declared, hands on her hips, chest puffed out and nose growing out like Pinocchio.

"Oh really?" Mai asked. "Is that why your knuckles were turning white around the time Byakuya's first monarch hit the field."

"Geh!" Ibuki exclaimed, hands lurching forward and hair horns wiggling.

 _Byakuya Togami…lost to Joey Wheeler?_ Hajime could barely believe it. His mind flashed back quickly to when Joey gave him a high five.

" _We underdogs gotta stick together."_

Seeing Joey's victory now, Hajime felt plenty confident that he could do this now. If Joey could conquer impossible odds, so could he. In that moment, a change took hold in Hajime Hinata. Gone was the timid boy, uncertain of his skill and terrified of his talented superiors. With a slight nod of his head and a brief closing of his eyes, Hajime firmly clenched his fist and a confident, defiant look appeared on his face.

 _Before Duelist Kingdom,_ he thought, _Joey Wheeler was a duelist no one had ever even heard about, but he made it all the way to the finals._ Hajime thought of all of his trials up to this point, starting with Eliza and concluding with Bonz. He raised his arm up to his shoulder and clenched a fist. _Well then, Battle City will be my Duelist Kingdom. I've come this far, I may as well try to prove that I can go even farther. With any luck, I can prove I have talent and then…_ Hajime thought about all of his happy moments with Chiaki, _I won't have to say goodbye._ Hajime then walked away with his head held high, eager to inform Chiaki of his new change in demeanor.

He wasn't the only one making a quick exit of course, Byakuya was also heading for the elevator. "Pathetic, Togami," Kaiba said. "All that talk and you lost to a third-rate duelist like Wheeler?"

Byakuya glanced back at Kaiba. "Third-rate? I think you need your eyes checked Kaiba. I accept my loss with dignity. Joseph Wheeler belongs in this tournament as much as the rest of us. Only one with the soul of a true duelist could've turned that duel around quite so skillfully."

Kaiba scoffed as, behind him, Joey was busy showing off his prize, Thestalos to his friends, who were heaping compliments upon compliments on him.

As the top of the blimp began to become devoid of people, Marik was one of the few to stick around aside from Yugi and his friends. _Celebrate while you can, fools, for soon all your joy and merriment will be cut short when I send you all to the shadow realm! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

 **(A/N: And so yet another Danganronpa character gets kicked out of the tournament. That's 2-0 Yu-gi-oh. But wait, Joey dueled Byakuya not Odion? Then who's going to duel Odion? You'll find out next chapter since Marik's stand-in is next up. And yes, I am, for the first round, keeping things Danganronpa Vs Yu-gi-oh so that significantly limits your choices doesn't it? After all, not counting Chiaki, since she's going last, there are only five people to choose from. Hell, with the fact that I'm now stating outright that the rest of this first round will consist only of a Yu-gi-oh character versus a Danganronpa character, I'd like to see if any of you can perfectly guess the rest of the first round.**

 **Oh and before I forget: Last Breath of the Monarchs is a custom-made card. I had a math boo-boo while making the chapter and didn't want the duel to end with Joey direct attacking with Flame Swordsman...if only because I wanted to keep all that stuff with Makoto, Mahiru and Kaiba surrounding Gearfried in.**

 **Anyway, like with this chapter, next time will also feature some scenes before the actual duel…and we're also going on hiatus given that, heh, I haven't exactly figured out what to do for Odion's duel yet ^^;. He has so few cards that he used in the anime and I'm not** _ **terribly**_ **familiar with his video game appearances. B-but I'm sure I'll figure something out. And no, that's not an excuse to start messaging me suggestions, I'm perfectly capable of doing research on my own, thanks -_-**

 **When we do return, it will likely be after Monday after I've started my . Er, more details on that when we** _ **do**_ **return. Until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	32. Convincing Deception

**(A/N: Hey, folks! How are we all doing today/tonight/whenever you're reading this? I would like to inform you all that I started a Patr eon—yes I have to separate it like that or the website gets mad. You can find a link to it on my profile page or my twitter or you can just go to Patr eon and add /draconicherostudios. It's an NSFW blog so searching for it won't work. I also brought in my good friend and co-contributor—not exactly co-author—to** _ **this**_ **story, Setsubou. She's an amazing fan artist and I'm glad to have her on the team. Please consider helping both of us out as she has student loans to still pay and I quit my part-time job—cause it was driving me crazy—and the Patr eon is just something for me to earn** _ **some**_ **income while I pursue publishing my novel and finding a full-time job. There's cool rewards in it for you if you can donate more, but if you can only contribute just $1 that's fine by us. Thanks, guys and enjoy this very first post-Patr eon chapter).**

* * *

After returning to his room and making sure the door was locked, Byakuya sat at the card table in his room, contemplating his loss and trying to figure it out…all while drinking from a bottle of wine and staring out the window at the passing Domino City.

 _How could I have lost to Joey Wheeler? It doesn't make any sense. Skilled our not, I am more than his superior._ Byakuya took another sip. _Let's recap this a moment. I learned the Heart of the Cards from Solomon Mutoh, the man who more or less invented the philosophy. I'm already more skilled than Joey Wheeler by default and with the Heart of the Cards that would make me superior in every way. I already know I can execute it flawlessly and the deck I made I put the utmost faith in._ He drank more than just a sip this time. _So how did victory manage to slip from my grasp? Is there more to Duel Monsters than the Heart of the Cards, skill, and a good deck? And if so, how can I learn these techniques? What's different between me and Joey Wheeler? Does Yugi Mutoh also possess such skill? I must be better than them all. I must be on top!_

Byakuya's fist pounded in frustration against the windowsill. He took a moment to take note of his actions and looked at the wine in his hand. He stood up and set it down on the table. He then began rummaging the cabinets for a cork.

 _A little too much,_ he thought. _Suppose I'll have to watch the next duel from here. I have a reputation to keep. Can't have my composure reduced over something so trivial. It's just a game,_ Byakuya thought as he grabbed a cork. _A game I must be better at. A Togami is perfect in every way,_ Byakuya thought as he corked the wine and as he slammed the fridge shut with the bottle inside, thought, _Duel Monsters is no exception._

* * *

After close to an hour had gone by, the duelists of the finals were once again assembled in the main hall for the announcement.

"Where's Byakuya?" Makoto asked.

"Why are you worried about that guy?" Ibuki asked. "Besides, he's out of the finals, not like he has to be here."

"I…suppose that's true, but…"

"Worry not for the wolf that has been disgraced by the pack, else you be gouged by the young bull and its mighty horns."

"Ummm…" Makoto didn't understand what Gundham meant.

"You should not worry about Byakuya when there are several prospective opponents here in this room," Sonia explained.

"Ah, right, yeah…that makes sense," Makoto said.

Kaiba cleared his throat, indicating he wanted the commentary to cease.

"The first duelist is now being selected," Roland said. All the duelists waited with baited breath as the little lottery system blew the balls around inside the dome until one of them was swallowed by the middle blue-eyes head. Roland picked up the small, hard object. "The next duelist shall be duelist number 14, Marik Ishtar."

By Marik, Roland of course was referring to Odion, but only the real Marik, Odion and Celeste knew about that.

"Man, I do not envy the poor sap that has to fight _that_ guy," Tristan said.

"Think it might be Kaiba," Yugi asked Yami.

"I suppose we'll know in a moment," the active counterpart responded.

Everyone watched as the balls rolled around until one of them was finally selected. "This match has been decided," Roland said as, much to the shock of everyone, the next round appeared on screen. "Duelist Number 14, Marik Ishtar, versus Duelist Number 2, Nagito Komaeda!"

"Oh. Oh my. That's er, quite the luck of the draw," Sonia said, looking a bit pale.

"Are you kidding? I couldn't be happier," Nagito said, with a big grin, "I told Marik I was all right with losing to him if he gave it his all."

"Wait, you dueled him already?" Kaiba asked.

"Sort of," Nagito explained, rubbing his chin with the side of his index finger and glancing sideways, "He was dueling me through a mind slave of his so I didn't get to see his god card you all seem to be so thrilled about." He went back to looking positiviely ecstatic. "But now I get to see the might of Marik's Egyptian God Card firsthand. I'm so lucky."

 _This fool seems eager to be destroyed. Kind of takes a little bit of the fun out of it, but after all the problems he caused me, it will be enjoyable to see him lose,_ Marik, the real Marik, thought. _Show no mercy to this fool, Odion. Show him why you're my most trusted ally!_

Odion nodded and approached Nagito as the two of them stood face to face. The bald, ponytailed Egyptian towered over the pale skinned, pale haired schoolboy.

"Gotta say," Nagito said as he gazed up at Odion, "You're not exactly what I pictured when I spoke to you earlier."

"Oh? And how did you picture me?" Odion asked.

"Well if you were this intimidating why all the mind slaves?" Nagito asked, causing a moment's gasp from the real Marik as he thought Nagito was going to expose him with intuition alone. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, this was Nagito that Marik was dealing with so not only did he look happy and smile at Odion, he followed up with, "Not that I'm complaining about the mind slaves. Someone like you deserves them after all."

"Nagito, that's a horrible thing to say!" Téa chastised.

"You're best off just ignoring him," Ibuki told her. "Nagito's like super weird. Even Ibuki can't follow him."

"That...says way too much," Mai said as this was the same girl that wanted to see how much of a smoothie she could drink with two straws at once. Then, after downing almost the entire smoothie she had what looked like an epileptic seizure and almost fell out of her chair at the restaurant due to the brain freeze.

"Good luck, Nagito," Mahiru said. "Er…"

"It's okay, I knew how you meant it. Besides, considering my luck up until now, having my luck bolstered by a classmate is a bit reassuring."

"Oh then, um, you're welcome," Mahiru said.

"Participating duelists, please follow me. Finalists and guests, please see yourselves to the main elevator if you'd like to spectate the match."

As Nagito and Odion headed into the elevator, Nagito remained ever suspicious if he was dueling the real Marik. Sure, the timing seemed appropriate. He would get to duel Marik, and potentially lose, like he wanted, but when did things ever go _exactly_ as he planned. Not to mention, this person claiming to be Marik didn't seem like the same person Nagito dealt with earlier. And if that was the case, where was the real Marik? Namu seemed a bit suspicious, but Yugi and his friends vouched for him and who was Nagito to doubt Yugi?

As the finalists assembled and Nagito and Odion shuffled each other's decks, Nagito said to him, "Hey, I have to know something."

"What is it?" Odion asked.

Nagito handed the deck back to Marik. "Do you mind showing me your god card?" Nagito asked, hands clasped in front of him in prayer.

"Hmm?"

"It's just…I'm not entirely convinced you're really Marik," Nagito said.

"You doubt my claim? If I am not Marik, then who am I?"

"You tell me," Nagito said.

As if Odion would fall for such a pathetic verbal bait. He rummaged through his deck and showed Nagito Ra, though it was the counterfeit version. "See here now!" he declared to the spectators. "This is my god card, the Winged Dragon of Ra and with it, I shall destroy you all!"

 _A for acting, Odion,_ Celeste thought. _But of course…_ Celeste turned her body away from the stage and began curling her finger around the edge of her right hair extension. That was Odion's cue. During the recess, the two of them had whipped up a little show and practiced it perfectly in the hopes that they could convince everyone of their ruse.

"But if you still doubt my power," Odion said, bringing out his counterfeit Millennium Rod, "Watch as I demonstrate a power only I, Marik Ishtar, could possess!"

Celeste stumbled backwards as she made her eyes shrink in and contorted her face to look zombified. She and Odion then spoke in unison. "See now how I control your former adversary, Pharaoh, Celestia Ludenburg! Her mind is mine to do with as I see fit. She thought she escaped my power, but she is just as susceptible to it as any other."

"Wow, talk about creepy," Makoto said.

 _I remember this,_ Hajime thought. _Marik did this when I rescued Chiaki._

"What is going on?" Sonia asked.

"Hypnosis, powerful levels at that," Gundham explained. "These Millennium Items our comrades spoke of are no laughing matter it would seem."

"You're really buying into all of this?" Kaiba barked. "It's just some cheap trick!"

"Marik! Leave her alone!" Yami shouted, ignoring Kaiba. "She has nothing to do with this! She's no longer a threat to you!"

"Aw, what's the matter, Yugi? Not a fan of a little puppet show?" Kaiba asked.

"Kaiba!" Yami growled.

"I agree with Yugi, Celeste is hardly involved in this anymore, but, you've convinced me. All right," Nagito said with a smile, "Let's duel." _Still, something about that display just now seems…off._

"Glad you could see things my way," Odion said and swung out his millennium rod to indicate the end of his charade with Celeste. The faux French girl pretended to faint as Joey ran towards her and caught her.

"I gotcha," he said. "Celeste! You okay? Talk to me!"

"Ugh," she scoffed. "What did you eat? Your breath reeks. Unhand me this instant."

"Well excuse me for being _concerned_ ," Joey responded, letting go of Celeste as she stood on her own two feet and fanned out her skirt.

"I don't need you to be concerned about me, Joey," Celeste said. "We are _not_ friends."

Joey stuck his hands in his coat. "Yeah, whatever. Last time I try to help _you_ out."

"I never asked you too in the first place."

"Would you two save your lover's spat for another time," Kaiba said, grouchily. "Some of us have a duel we'd like to watch."

"Kaiba, much as I respect you, if you mistake my biting irritation with this buffoon as a lover's spat again, no lawyer in the world will save you from the litigation I bring upon you."

"I'd like to see you make good on that."

"All right, as vice-commander of the Battle City committee, everybody needs to take a chill pill and calm down," Mokuba said. "Er, sorry, Seto, I just…"

"No, thank you, Mokuba," Kaiba said, his tone of voice relaxing a little. "It's good I have you to reign me in when I'm wasting too much time on those beneath me."

"Hmph," Celeste said and darted her gaze away from Kaiba, hands folded neatly in front of her stomach.

By this point, Nagito and Odion were taking opposite positions on either side of the arena.

"Let's duel!" they declared at the same time. The battle was now underway.

"You may have the first move," Odion said. "Consider it my mercy."

"All right," Nagito said. "If you insist. Draw." Nagito drew the top card of his deck. He looked at his hand and then plucked a card from it. "I set one monster face-down on the field." The appropriate hologram appeared. "I end my turn."

"My turn," Odion said. He looked at his own hand. "I set one card face-down onto the field." Odion placed a card in his spell/trap zone. "I end my turn."

"Only a spell or trap card?" Makoto sounded perplexed.

"Then, Nagito could attack directly, couldn't he?" Komaru asked.

"Sure, if he was an amateur," Celeste said. "You really think a duelist of Marik's caliber would play only a face-down and not be prepared for something like that?"

"Celeste is right. Marik's trickery knows no limits. Let's just see if Nagito is smart enough to understand that."

Nagito drew the top card of his deck. "I place another monster face-down and end my turn," Nagito said.

 _He didn't take the bait,_ Marik thought, _Nagito is just as cunning as I remember. Odion!_ Marik commanded telepathically. _Show this fool no mercy!_

 _Yes, Master Marik,_ Odion thought and drew the top card of his deck. "I set two more cards face-down and end my turn."

"Well, if Nagito _had_ an opportunity to attack, it's long gone now," Celeste said.

"Agreed," Sonia said.

Mahiru snapped up a photograph despite there not being much to show.

Nagito drew the top card of his deck. "I place one card face-down and one monster card face-down," he said. "My turn is over."

"Sheesh, talk about a cold opening," Joey commented.

"Nagito and Marik must be planning something big," Ibuki said with an unusual amount of seriousness.

And, sure enough, on Odion's next turn, that "something big" happened. After drawing the top card of his deck, he declared, "I activate Temple of the Kings!" A gigantic mausoleum front was erected behind Odion, adding a very nice thematic backdrop to the duel and Mahiru was ever quick with her camera.

"Ooh! Ooh! This is just like that movie with the treasure hunter. Oh, what was his name?"

"Wait, I think I know which one you're talking about," Joey said. "Wasn't it something like, Plunderers of the Lost Temple or something."

"Yeah! Yeah, you seen it? Ibuki totally loves the part where the guy rips out the other guy's brain and it's still pulsating. It's so spine-tingling chilling."

"Sure, if it wasn't sparking with electricity."

"Could you two have your nerd session later, some of us are trying to watch the duel," Celeste snapped.

"So, what's this fancy temple do?" Nagito asked.

"This field-spell allows me to activate a trap card once per turn on the turn it is played, it also limits to your spell and trap card activation to only two per turn."

"That suits me just fine. I don't plan to go over that much anyway," Nagito said.

"You will come to regret that nonchalance," Odion said and threw another card into his spell/trap zone. "I now activate the Cup of Sealed Soul! This with my face-down spell card, Seal of Serket, allows me to summon Mystical Beast Serket from my hand!" From the back of the temple, a gigantic, scorpion looking monstrosity began scuttling its way down the temple steps. It had 2500 attack points.

"That thing is gross," Téa commented.

"We're gonna need a bigger fly swatter."

"Oh, you've seen that shark move too, huh?" Joey asked, rubbing his nose.

"Oh wow, you're a pretty big cinephile, aren't you, Joey? Ibuki knew there was a reason she liked you."

Celeste sighed. _Ignore them, Celeste. They aren't worth your time._

"With Mystical Beast Serket, I attack your first face-down monster!" Odion declared.

"Right into my trap card, I activate Skull Dice! With this I roll a six-sided die and your monster's attack power is divided by the number I roll." The little gremlin holding the dice appeared and a 2 appeared.

"Just a two, huh? Oh well, it's enough."

Odion watched as Mystical Beast Serket's power was cut in half to 1250 and was buffeted by the reveal of Giant Soldier of Stone. Its 2000 defense points were more than a match for the now weakened mystical beast.

Odion's life points fell to 3250.

"I set one more card face-down onto the field," Odion said. "And I'm ending my turn." Odion now had no cards in his hand.

"Fine by me," Nagito said and drew the top card of his deck. He nodded as he saw what was in his hand. I switch my two monsters, Prevent Rat and Aqua Madoor to attack mode, Nagito said. "And then, I activate the ritual spell, Ritual of Destruction!"

"A ritual spell?" Téa asked. She wondered what sort of monster Nagito was bringing out.

Unfortunately, Odion didn't intend to find out. "I don't think so!" he bellowed. "I activate my face-down card, Judgment of Anubis! This special and powerful counter trap card activates when you play a spell card. It destroys every single monster on the field and you take life point damage equal to half the attack points of all monsters on the field. It may cost me my Mystical Beast Serket, but it will be enough. Every single monster on the field was blasted apart by Odion's trap card, which then flooded Nagito with dark energy and brought his life points all the way down to 1250.

"How fortunate for you that your monsters were so weak in attack power," Odion said. "But now, you are wide open and I will be sure to take advantage of that."

"Don't be so sure about that," Nagito said. "I still haven't summoned a monster this turn. Thanks for getting rid of your Mystical Beast Serket for me though. Because now I summon Sonic Bird to the field!" An anthropomorphic bald eagle with a scarf and a pair of goggles appeared. It had 1400 attack points and 1000 defense points. "And when Sonic Bird is successfully summoned in attack position, I can search my deck for a ritual spell and put it into my hand."

 _A ritual spell? But why?_ Marik thought. _Ritual of Destruction helps him summon Garlandolf, which is exactly what Odion prevented. Does he have another ritual monster in his hand?_

"Every good ritual summoner knows you should always have a backup plan and I have mine in the form of this ritual spell, Contract with the Abyss."

"A ritual spell is fine and all, but you don't have nearly enough monsters to perform such a powerful ritual, if your aim is to summon Garlandolf of course."

"That's where your wrong, Marik. Or have you simply forgotten about my favorite little stepping stone, Ritual Raven?" Nagito declared, holding up the weak 1-star monster.

Odion just glowered at Nagito.

"Now, to pick up where I left off," Nagito said. "By sending Ritual Raven to the graveyard, I activate Contract with the Abyss!"

A portal to another dimension opened on the arena floor, sending out wispy shadows towards the sky, causing Nagito's Sonic Bird to flinch.

"Come forth, Garlandolf, the King of Destruction! And now, Garlandolf's ability activates, he automatically destroys every monster on the field with less defense than his attack, even my own. Go, Garlandolf! Unleash your fury with Destructive Energy Wave!"

The massive, tyrannical fiend unleashed a dark pulse of energy that destroyed Nagito's Sonic Bird and raised Garlandolf's power up to 2600.

"And now, I attack you directly!"

"I don't think so!" Odion declared. "I activate a face-down card, my trap card, Embodiment of Apophis! This trap card becomes a monster with 1600 attack and 1800 defense when activated. It may not be strong enough to stop Garlandolf, but my life points will be safe."

The two-headed, snake-like being, carrying a sword and shield, and crouching behind the latter, appeared in Garlandolf's path and was destroyed with one mighty punch.

Nagito merely smirked. He had to admit, "Marik" was clever. "Your turn, Marik."

Odion drew the top card of his deck. "I place one card face-down onto the field and end my turn."

"Not gonna play a monster, huh?" Nagito asked. "Oh well."

He drew the top card of his deck.

"Like Celeste before me, I'll activate this spell card, Cup of Ace. Now, I flip a coin and if it's heads I can draw two cards, otherwise you draw two cards." Nagito rummaged through his hoodie pocket. "And what do you know, I have a ten-yen coin on me right here. Number side up will be heads, all right?" Nagito, unlike Celeste's professionalism, simply hurled the coin through the air with a flick of his thumb and let it clatter on the ground, number side up. "Looks like it's my lucky day," Nagito said, bending down to pick the coin up. "I draw two cards." He drew the top two cards of his deck. He smirked when he saw what he'd drawn, though he didn't intend to play anything. "I attack your life points directly with Garlandolf, King of Destruction!"

"I don't think so!" Odion shouted. "I activate Mirror Force!"

Garlandolf was powerful, but its destructive fist slammed into the overwhelming power of Mirror Force and it was consumed by the blast.

"Oh dear, Nagito is wide open," Sonia commented.

"Relax," Ibuki said. "Marik's got no cards in his hand and Nagito's got that super-duper Ultimtate Luck. There's no way Marik would be able to draw a summonable monster and take advantage of the situation."

What Ibuki said was drew. Though, while Odion did not draw a summonable monster, he instead drew the Winged Dragon of Ra. "I end my turn," Odion said.

Nagito drew the top card of his deck. In his hand now sat four pieces of Exodia. "I end my turn."

Odion drew the top card of his deck. It was Swords of Revealing Light. "I set one card face-down," he said. "And end my turn."

Nagito drew the top card of his deck, which, fortunately for Odion was not the final exodia piece, the head. Instead, it was Bright Star Dragon. "I summon Bright Star Dragon in attack position!" Nagito declared as the powerful 1900 attack point monster took to the field with its yellowish body and elongated crest.

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Odion declared. "This magic card will prevent you from attacking for three whole turns."

"All right then," Nagito said.

 _Odion, you fool!_ Marik chastised. _He might already have some pieces of Exodia. You're just giving him more time!_

 _Fear not, Master Marik. I will crush him before that happens._

 _You'd better._

On Odion's turn, he drew Soul Exchange. _All I need to win, as long as he keeps playing monsters._ "I end my turn."

Nagito drew the top card of his deck. "I play Gear Golem the Moving Fortress in defense mode," he declared as the defensive wall of 2200 defense strong appeared.

Odion drew the top card of his deck. It was Embodiment of Apophis and, thanks to Temple of Kings he could activate it immediately. It was time to end this duel. "Your hour of reckoning is upon you, Nagito Komaeda. Behold a power too mighty for you to comprehend!"

"Oh my, is Marik planning to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra?" Sonia asked.

"But how? He needs three monsters on his field to do that," Yami said.

"I activate, thanks to the effects of Temple of Kings, Embodiment of Apophis. This gives me a monster on my side of the field. And, with the power of Soul Exchange, I can now tribute _your_ monsters as well."

"Oh no!" Yami exclaimed. "Marik has everything he needs to summon Ra."

"I tribute Embodiment of Apophis, Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and Bright Star Dragon to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Behind the temple, a faint image of the mighty monster garbed in gold and eyes piercing red appeared on the battlefield. It loomed over temple like a kaiju, its presence magnificent. With the power tributed to Ra, its attack power should've read out at 4300, but something was wrong.

Though, this didn't seem to bother Nagito at all. "Ehee AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Nagito exclaimed in joy. "I'm so happy to see it! How wonderful, how beautiful it is! You're going to finish me off with your god card, I'm so honored!"

"He's lost it," Joey commented.

"No," Mahiru said, sighing as she scratched her temple. "He's _always_ like this."

"Your fate has been delayed, Nagito," Odion told him. "Because of the effects of Soul Exchange, I can't attack this turn. But on my next turn, you will know true suffering."

"Will I now?" Nagito asked, turning calm on a dime. "I wonder about that."

"Hmm?"

Nagito sighed. "I'm disappointed Marik. I thought you would've learned from our last duel. A cycle of bad luck for me is always followed by some good luck. So now, I draw!"

Nagito drew the top card of his deck and looked at it: Witch of the Black Forest. _Witch of the Black Forest, huh? With Ra in play, playing this would ultimately win me the duel. But…that can't be. Marik's hope should be greater than mine. I should be the stepping stone towards Marik's, Kaiba's or Yugi's hope._ Nagito thought about the situation a little more.

"What's the matter?" Odion asked. "Realizing the futility in resisting."

 _Ra's stats didn't display when it hit the field. I'd call it a glitch, but the Kaiba Corp system is too sophisticated for that._ Nagito scanned the audience, catching a momentary glimpse of Namu standing in the back and trying not to be noticed as he stared up at Marik with cross eyelids. Or maybe it was just at the duel. Nagito took a deep breath. _I hope I'm right!_ "I play Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode!"

The purple haired spellcaster appeared with her hands together in prayer.

"It's your move, Marik, if that is who you truly are. Make my day."

"Fool, you doubt who I am, having come this far?"

"If you're really Marik then attack me, defeat me!" Nagito shouted. "I dare you!"

"What's up with Nagito?"

"He must be on the verge of winning," Mahiru said.

"How do you figure?" Gundham asked.

"Based on Nagito's…eccentric behavior, he probably had every notion to lose this duel so long as he didn't just give up. He's already suspicious of Marik so he's probably trusting his intuition that something's wrong."

"I do not understand," Sonia said. "Marik has done everything he is said to be capable of: he wields the Millennium Rod, controlled someone with it, and summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Look, I barely understand Nagito as it is," Mahiru said. "You think I have any idea what he's thinking? But, regardless," Mahiru snapped a photograph. "Ain't no way I'm missing my shots."

"Winged Dragon of Ra!" Odion thundered. "I command you, release your anger and your rage upon this mortal and destroy his monster!"

The Winged Dragon of Ra merely roared and, suddenly a freak lightning storm began, the bolts hitting the dueling arena.

"Lightning?" Téa shouted.

"That looks far too real to be a hologram."

"Kyaah!" Komaru shouted as the wind began pushing up her skirt. Makoto stood in front of her to help preserve his sister's modesty.

However, despite the lightning and Odion's command, Ra did not attack. "How peculiar," Nagito said, looking rather disappointed as he shoved his hands in his pockets, only to quickly point an accusatory finger at Odion. "Like I thought, you're not Marik!"

"Again you slander me with—"

"Save the speech, I _know_ you're not him!" Nagito declared. "Marik, the real Marik, would've taunted me about my fruitless struggle several times throughout this duel already and was prone to fits of laughter similar to my own. I have to admit," Nagito smiled, "the Millennium Rod routine was a nice touch, but now that I think about it harder, Celeste's eyes weren't glowing and she didn't have a weird eye symbol above her head like Steve did. And now, Ra won't attack, likely a counterfeit given to you by the real Marik. What do you have to say to that, Marik?" Nagito shouted, finger pointed directly at him.

A bolt of lightning struck down in front of Odion as Ra let out an unearthly roar. Nagito watched as the front of Odion's duel disk fractured a little.

 _What the…?_ Kaiba noted. _It's…cracked? How? And where did all this lightning come from?_

Marik looked at his duel disk where his deck was jammed it. It was vibrating out of control, blue and yellow light resonating from the anger of the real Winged Dragon of Ra. _It's as if the real Winged Dragon of Ra in my deck is angry that Odion played a copy,_ Marik thought.

"Say, Celeste," Nagito said. "Would you be so kind as to point out the real Marik for us."

"Oh? You think I know his identity?" Celeste asked.

"Celeste, you cooperated with Marik's stand-in here. You _have_ to know the identity of the real thing," Nagito said.

"Fine," Celeste said, looking up and away from Nagito, finger brace blade along her cheek, "If it's come to this, so be it. My apologies, Marik," she said, smiling at Namu, "But it looks like our little collusion is at an end." She sighed. "Honestly, I'm surprised you managed to keep up the act for this long, you're very bad at this deception thing." Celeste chuckled, putting a hand over her mouth as she stepped behind and to the left of Yugi. "Being your queen would've been nice." She placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "But as a gambling woman, I think I can safely hedge my bets on Yugi defeating you once and for all."

"Celeste, what are you talking about? I'm Marik," Marik, still pretending to be Namu said, refusing to yield to his identity, lest Odion sold him out. "That's preposterous."

"Enough of this foolishness!" Odion bellowed. "I am Marik and I shall prove it!" He turned to face the Winged Dragon of Ra, clenching a fist. "Winged Dragon of Ra, attack! Claim victory for me in this duel!"

However, Ra only roared again and lightning struck the battlefield in bigger bolts this time, missing Odion and Nagito at a much more narrower margin, causing the former to flinch.

"I'm scared, Makoto," Komaru said, clinging to her big brother.

Espa Roba's little brothers all hugged their big brother as though he had an invisible umbrella upon his head.

Mahiru and Joey stood with their backs to Serenity to protect her fiercely.

"I must admit, I find this truly fascinating, don't you, Dark Queen?" Gundham asked, chuckling.

"Gundham, this is no laughing matter!" Sonia exclaimed, pale in the face. "That's real lightning!"

"All the more reason to find it amusing. There was nary a cloud in the sky when this duel began no rain is falling. It feels as though the gods themselves have been angered and I am in euphoria to see this otherwise mediocre show of affairs come to a roaring, electrifying conclusion!"

"Sonia!" Hajime exclaimed, waving her over.

Sonia trekked over to Hajime and stood behind him. "Hajime, you are a true gentleman, thank you."

"Yeah, no problem," Hajime said.

Bolts of lightning continued to strike the blimp, one bolt colliding with the railing and causing part of it to melt.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Roland declared, "Should we alter our course?"

"To where, Roland? In case you haven't noticed there are clouds in the sky for miles. Call engineering and tell them to be prepared to switch to auxiliary power on a moment's notice. This blimp does not go down on my watch!"

"Undestood," Roland said and made the quick call via his wireless headset while still monitoring the duel.

Fierce winds blew from behind Odion towards Nagito, ruffling his open hoodie and the strings attached to it.

"So what now?" Nagito asked. "You can try and try to attack until you're hoarse in the throat, but I'm telling you it won't work."

With one last burst of his powerful lungs, Odion shouted, "Winged Dragon of Ra! Attack Witch of the Black Forest now! Do it!"

Odion's response was a big bolt of lightning striking him in the back. The occurrence caused Marik great mental pain as he could feel his dark half beginning to demand release. He pressed his palm to his eye. Fortunately, the others were too focused on the lightning to notice him.

Another bolt of lightning came down on Nagito's side of the field, missing the boy's right foot by meter centimeters, though it blinded him momentarily due to the bright light.

* * *

Down in medical, Chiaki Nanami was forcing herself out of bed.

"Ch-Chiaki what are you doing?" Mikan asked.

"Everyone's…in danger," Chiaki said as she grabbed a pair of crutches and began to hobble for the door.

"You need to rest!" Mikan exclaimed. "It's dangerous out there!"

"That's precisely why I'm going. My class needs me and Nagito might get hurt!"

"You might get hurt!" Mikan exclaimed. "Think rationally about this, I'm begging you!"

"Then come with me," Chiaki said. "I can't stand by here like this."

Mikan gulped. "Okay."

* * *

Back above deck, Odion was recovering from the lightning strike. Surprisingly his robes had not caught ablaze, but his fake Millennium Rod shattered into a million pieces.

 _That Millennium Rod was a fake!_ Yugi exclaimed.

"Nagito, are you okay?" Ibuki called out to him. She'd seen the lightning come down, but didn't know if it had actually hit Nagito or not.

"So, since we've firmly established that you're not Marik, what's your real name?" Nagito asked Odion.

"He seems fine to me," Mai said.

With his fake rod shattered and Ra disobeying him, Odion had no choice but to own up to his actions. "I…am Odion," he said dejectedly.

"Well, Odion," Nagito said, looking unusually sympathetic. "This isn't typically my style, but I have to give you a little bit of credit. Marik must've put a lot of faith in you for standing-in for him. I can respect that." He smiled. "He used you to help with his hope. But you were only meant to be Marik's stepping stone," Nagito held his arms out wide as his eyes seemed to resemble a hypnotic spiral, "To inflict despair on us so that we could overcome it and reach the hope that we'd defeated you, only for your master to tell us we were wrong. His hope is our despair and our despair is his hope. It's truly a beautiful sight, really. So, don't feel bad. Your part in this is over. I'm sure Marik isn't disappointed in you for trying your best, well, if he cares about you at all that is."

Odion looked towards Marik to be consoled, but Marik was too busy fighting off the dark, foreboding power of his inner darkness. Odion balled a fist. He could not fail. If Ra would not attack, he'd just have to find another way to win. "We shall treat Ra as though it is still in play!" Odion shouted. "It is your move!"

"As head of the Kaiba Corporation, I—" Kaiba tried to shout, but was drowned out by a bolt of lightning coming too close to him for his liking. "Well, Mother Nature sure knows where she stands on the situation."

"Marik needs me to succeed, but now, with Ra in play, you cannot attack my life points directly and I still have plenty of them. You however, barely have a quarter of your life points remaining."

"And see, Odion, that right there," Nagito said as a bolt of lightning landed behind him, "Is hope. And yours suits me just fine because, since you're not the real Marik, I intend to turn this duel around with one fateful draw!" He ripped the top card off of his deck. There it was, the final piece of Exodia. "Well, well, well, what do you know? Looks like this duel really is over after all."

"Over?" Tristan shouted over the storm. "How's he plan to take out a monster that huge?"

With a smug smirk, Kaiba said, "Indeed, how else does one conquer a god without a god of their own?"

"You talk as if you already know the answer to that," Yugi said to Kaiba.

"The answer is quite simple really," Kaiba said, "You summon something that goes beyond a god's power."

Nagito began pressing down each card in his hand onto the duel disk. "I summon, the unstoppable Exodia!"

Kaiba was enthralled when he saw the looks on the faces of everyone in the crowd.

"Nyeh, Exodia?" Joey exclaimed, getting Rare Hunter flashbacks.

"Nagito…has Exodia?" Hajime whispered, and gulped. _Well…these finals just got a whole lot harder._

Makoto just gasped in awe as the pentagram to summon Exodia appeared.

Mahiru wasted no time snapping up photographs.

"Is he really gonna summon the most powerful monster in Duel Monsters?" Ibuki asked.

"I suppose we'll all know in a moment," Yami said.

 _I can't believe there's someone out there that actually has Exodia,_ Yugi told his counterpart.

 _Indeed, though I suppose it was bound to be existent somewhere,_ Yami replied.

As the gigantic orange monstrosity appeared, towering behind Nagito, it and the counterfeit Ra stared each other down. The fake Ra roared at Exodia, which only proceeded to stomp its foot on the side of the arena.

"Exodia!" Nagito shouted. "Obliterate!"

Creating a powerful sphere of energy in between its hands, Exodia reared back one arm and then thrust it forward, letting the attack loose in a powerful burst of completely unstoppable energy. However, Exodia did more than just destroy Ra. Odion's duel disk was split completely in half and he was thrown back against the edge of the arena as the Temple of Kings was completely disintegrated.

 _The duel disk broke?!_ Kaiba thought, too shocked for actual words. _I built the duel disk to withstand a wrecking ball falling on it. How can it crack in two like that?_

Odion slumped against the back of the arena as Roland held a knife-shaped hand out to Nagito. "This duel is over. The winner is Nagito Komaeda."

"I would say congratulations are in order, but we may have more important things to worry about," Sonia said. Although the lightning was calming down, Marik appeared to be in great pain.

Nagito got down from the arena and approached the hostile, pained Egyptian. "You okay, Marik?" he asked him. "I mean, I'm disappointed you didn't have the courage to face us all outright, but I'm not bothered by the deception. It was a pretty good plan. It's okay," Nagito said, putting a hand on Marik's shoulder. "You can overcome the despair of your friend's defeat and shine brighter with hope!"

Marik's eye bulged out and with his fist clenched tightly around the Milennium Rod, shoved Nagito away.

"Twould be wise to get back, Jester," Gundham said as he was now the closest person to Marik aside from Nagito, "The foul king's inner darkness is seeping out and soon it will explode with a power we mere mortals cannot readily comprehend."

Fighting his dark impulses for a moment, Marik managed to look at Nagito and the others, arms lowered at his side. "I admit, I did not think Odion would be defeated so soon. I had hoped to keep up the facade for longer, but between Odion and Celeste that doesn't seem like an option anymore."

"He's the one who brainwashed you!" Yami shouted to Joey.

"You little worm," Joey said, making a fis.

"Master…" Odion said weakly, reaching out to him.

"So, Pharaoh, we finally meet face to face," Marik said, looking down the aisle and completely ignoring Nagito and Gundham. "I can now finish the job my pathetic servants couldn't! Yugi, your puzzle and your power," Marik's forehead seemed to leap off his head, or rather a visible astral shape of it did so like it was some sort of hologram, " **will soon be where they belong.** " Marik pressed his palm to his face as the words came out deeper and more sinister than his natural voice could carry.

"Whoa, what was that?" Ibuki gasped. "It was all echoy and menacing."

"Oh no, I was afraid of this," Odion said, trying to get up. "We're all in great danger. Celeste...please...help me." He stumbled towards her.

"Help you?I thought our deal was finished," she said.

"You don't understand," Odion said, limping towards her, "Master Marik has a darker side and I am unable to contain it anymore."

"And how am I supposed to contain it?" Celeste asked, actually looking nervous.

"You," Odion said, his foot sliding along the ground, "You must..." The massive man dropped to his knees and collapsed face-down on the ground.

"Well…this bodes poorly," Celeste said, wincing.

Marik continued to grunt in pain.

"Let me out," his inner darkness told him. "You can't restrain me anymore."

Marik placed both his hands on his head, tilted his head up to the point that his chin was at eye level to onlookers and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—"

As he continued to scream, Joey butted in with, "I'm gonna file this in the category of "Not good"."

Komaru and Espa's Roba's siblings continued to hide behind their respective older brothers. Ibuki was also now using Joey as a shield. Even Gundham and Nagito had decided it was a good idea to back away towards their comrades.

"What clued you in?" Celeste asked Joey, "The screams of our adversary or the frightened small children," she then glanced at Ibuki, "plus one teenage girl?"

"Marik, what's going on?" Yami demanded to know.

Marik chuckled, but his voice sounded different. "I'm finally free again." The weird thing that had happened to his forehead before, happened again, but now his voice was completely dark and sinister. "Which means, I can do things my way."

"How are you doing that thing with your face? Looks painful," Ibuki said. Marik's darker half only so much as glanced at Ibuki before she then blurted out, "Eeek! Please don't sacrifice my virgin blood to your Ancient Egyptian God!" She crouched behind Joey so that only her eyes were visible. "I'm not even a virgin!" She then stood completely behind Joey and pushed him forward with both hands. "Here! Take Joey!"

"Hey! What?" Joey shouted, craning his neck to look back at Ibuki's petrified, trembling face.

Marik ignored them both. "I was restrained for many years by that fool, Odion."

"Who are you?" Yami demanded to know.

"I'm the true Marik and I'm not as kind as the one you've come to know. And soon, I'll finish the job he couldn't complete and strip you of your powers. For I deserve to be Pharaoh." His face distorted itself again. "Not you. And when I'm through with you, your puzzle will be around my neck where it belongs. And you will be trapped forever in the realm of eternal darkness, along with your friends and Odion as well.

"Yes, because kidnapping, assault, terrorism and counterfeiting are all acts of kindness," Celeste said sarcastically, "Besides, even if you're...less kind than the real Marik, Yugi is still a better duelist than you. He'll win," she said staring Marik down.

This new, darker Marik, was in no mood for her games however. "Ah, Celestia Ludenburg. You are neither Yugi's friend nor my comrade. You're just an eyesore." Veins began to become noticeable on Marik's face as he grinned demonically. "And now," he said, holding up the Millennium Rod. "I'm going to make an example of you, of all who CROSS ME!" The millennium rod gave off a powerful flash of light as its magic sped towards Celeste's eyes attempting to banish her soul to the shadow realm.

And it would've done precisely that, if someone else hadn't jumped in front of her.

"Mahiru!" Serenity shouted in pure agony and fear and rushed over to the redhead as she fell backwards, eyes dead and cold.

Marik had no sympathy. "Foolish girl. Your sacrifice will mean nothing once I—"

"Stop, Marik!" Yami shouted. "I'm the one you want, leave Celeste out of this!"

Celeste winced, but was utterly touched by Yugi's kindness. "Yugi…" Anyone else would've left her to her fate after everything she'd pulled. Why was he being so nice.

"If you try to send anyone else to the Shadow Realm, so help me we will have our battle here and now!" Yami shouted as his puzzle gave off a bright glow and the Millennium symbol appeared on his forehead, "regardless of Kaiba's rules!"

Hajime too also had his two cents to put in, "I don't know about you, but I'm not keen on letting Marik do what he wants. Let Mahiru come back, she's got nothing to do with this!"

"And why should I?" Marik asked, taking the wind out of both of their sails.

Clenching her fists, Celeste suddenly snapped, "Kaiba! Unless you want me to bring down a social media fueled PR nightmare on the KaibaCorp, tell Marik he's disqualified if he doesn't undo what he did to Mahiru this instant!" Celeste was not without her gratitude and Mahiru had just saved her life. She'd do whatever it took to get her back and this much she could still accomplish.

"And why should I?" Kaiba asked, arms folded. "You think I'm going to lose my chance to get my hands on a rare card just because Marik used some hocus pocus hypnosis? It'll wear off. Just put her in medical with Chiaki."

"Kaiba! Open your eyes!" Yami shouted.

"No, you open yours!" Kaiba replied back harshly and with no hesitation. "There's no such thing as these Egyptian fairy tales or Ancient Egyptian Magic! Our fair photographer will be just fine with medical attention so stop acting like it's some big tragedy! This tournament stops for no man, or woman, unimpeded on schedule! Is that clear?"

Suddenly, the elevator door opened up and the sound of crutches echoed on the otherwise silent blimp roof.

"Then," a calm, gentle voiced pierced through the silent chaos, "Maybe you'll listen to _me_ , Kaiba."

Everyone's attention was grabbed to see Chiaki standing on her good leg with crutches being used as support so that she didn't have to stand on her bad one.

"Chiaki..." Hajime was absolutely shocked to see her.

"Chiaki, what are you doing? You should be resting!" Ibuki shouted, looking panicked.

"When that lightning storm hit, I got a pair of crutches and came up here to survey the situation. Tell me, Kaiba. Do my injuries look fake to you? Do you think this," she said, moving her injured leg to show the blood all over the bandages, "Could be caused by a KaibaCorp hologram? I dueled with my very life and barely made it out thanks to my belief in my friends. So, if you don't act in turn," with a deep breath, Chiaki then bellowed, "I'll disqualify myself from this tournament!"

Shocked faces went around the deck from Chiaki's classmates, even Makoto and Espa Roba were surprised by how far Chiaki was willing to go.

"I refuse to participate in a tournament that gambles with people's lives just so you can improve your deck!"

Kaiba too was shocked, eyes wide with surprise at Chiaki's declaration. "You're bluffing," he said, "You specifically stated you wouldn't want to be disqualified because of your promise to Hinata."

"Try me," Chiaki said.

She and Kaiba stared each other down. His blue eyes that always protruded a cold, stoic glare met Chiaki's pale pink eyes full of determination.

"Man, check her out," Tristan said, knowing how much guts it took to stand up to Kaiba like that and not flinch.

"She single?" Duke asked, but was given no response.

Much to everyone's surprise, it was Kaiba who finally gave in. He leaned back and scowled deeper. "Fine. If you're willing to go so far, I suppose I'll play ball, but only because you're so adamant about it." He raised his voice. "I still don't believe in any of this nonsense, are we clear?" He turned his attention to Marik, "Marik, Mahiru Koizumi is unaffiliated with this tournament. Whatever spell you put her under, I suggest you undo it before I bring the full power of the Kaiba Corporation down onto you," he declared. Then, lowering his voice to a sharp, verbal threat, he added, "And then I'll just take Ra after your hands have chained together by the authorities."

Marik chuckled, finding all of this amusing. "You couldn't hope to harm me, Kaiba," he said, finding Kaiba's threats empty. "Really now, all this trouble over one little girl?"

"I wouldn't test me if I were you," Kaiba said. "One word and I'm tossing you from this blimp and you can feel free to rely on your Ancient Egyptian fairy magic to save your skin. Oh well, I suppose if you bite the dust, we could just clap and bring you back to life."

"Um, I don't think Marik is _actually_ a fairy," Komaru said, doing her best not to whimper.

Marik chuckled, again finding Kaiba's comments amusing. "Well, I suppose the girl was not my intended target anyway. Fine. Consider this a one-time act of mercy, Kaiba, and to you too, little Chiaki. For any duelist that gets in my way after this is going down with no exceptions. And no matter how much you beg or cry they will remain trapped in the shadows forever!"

"If the stakes are increasing," Chiaki said, glaring at Marik, "Then we just have to fight harder. Going by my duel with Bakura, once you're defeated, everything will go back to normal." She raised her voice. "But I won't allow you to drag someone who hasn't done anything to you into this."

"And that goes for Celeste too, Marik," Yami spoke up. "You said she was neither my friend, nor your ally, but you were wrong. Celeste _is_ my friend! Understand? Any action taken against her will be action taken against me." Yami cupped the Millennium Puzzle. "And you still want my puzzle fair and square, do you not? So," Yami said as he pointed at Marik, "Release Mahiru and let's play by the rules of Kaiba's tournament or there will be no mercy even from ME!"

With the way Yami emphasized his threat, Yugi's mind could only trace backwards to what happened to Toko and Genocide Jill. While the Shadow Game had bothered Yugi previously, if that was what it took to save everyone from Marik, so be it.

"I never expected you would be such a bleeding heart, Pharaoh," Marik said, chuckling. "Oh well, I suppose my actions have attained the desired effect. I will free the girl as promised, but let this be a warning to you all," Marik said, catching the attention of every remaining finalist participant. "That by the end of this tournament, you will all be in the shadows of despair." Marik's face contorted into a mad, happy, psychopathic grin, "And I will stand upon my throne laughing at your misery. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

When he finished laughing, Marik pointed his Millennium Rod at Mahiru. With a wave of energy from its eye, rod gleamed with a golden glow and Mahiru's eyes fluttered to life.

"Mahiru," Serenity sobbed and hugged her new best friend.

Still in a daze, Mahiru just instinctively put her hand on Serenity's hair, stroking it as Joey came over to help her to her feet. She only saw Marik walk away and enter the elevator before realizing what had happened. She then clutched her head and sweated profusely, feeling unwell. The awful visions still swirling about her head had been no mere illusion. She could still see Natsumi's mad grin and hear her satantic laugh, the image of Mahiru herself in shackles, forced to cater to the Yakuza's whim.

This coupled with the blimp still moving, caused Mahiru to push past Joey and then Mai as she hurled over the side of the blimp. Sonia, being the closest person to her, put her hand on Mahiru's back to calm her down.

At the sight of Mahiru, a feeling of dread hung over the top of the blimp like a bad smell. This tournament had gone from fun and games to life or death. Any one of the remaining finalists, barring the victors Yugi, Joey, and Nagito, could fall victim to Marik. Sonia, Gundham, Makoto, and Chiaki. Kaiba, Hajime, Espa Roba, and Mai. And, of course, Ishizu. Any of them could be Marik's first victim unless they won. The price to pay for failure was already plain as day. They'd end up like Mahiru, but this time they would not be so mercifully brought back.

Chiaki knew, better than anyone aside from Yugi, that the Shadow Realm was a serious matter. To that end, a glare of determination was sent from her to Hajime. He saw her face and he nodded at her. Neither one had any intention to let Marik get away with this.

They weren't the only ones. Since they were both already in the next round, Yugi and Joey nodded at each other, knowing it would likely fall to one of them to take Marik down. Both of them then looked at Mai, who nodded at them, understanding the risks and signaling that she was all for this, despite the danger.

Celeste could only wince at the state of affairs. Where before it mattered not if Marik was beaten or not, now it was crucial he be taken out of the tournament as soon as possible. And with Yugi and Joey already advancing, the one who stood the best chance at beating him was Kaiba. And that was a very slim chance. That meant someone would be sent to the shadow realm, no doubt. And that feeling, coupled with a feeling that she was a contributor to the root cause of the problem caused a knot to form in Celeste's stomach. A knot…of fear and despair.

* * *

 **(A/N: AHAHAHAHA, you all thought it was going to be Hajime. Lol, nope. Surprise, bitches! Nice job breaking it, Nagito. Kind of true to form for you though XD. Next time on Dueling Trigger Finger, Marik, the real one, takes to the arena, just like how he followed suit to Odion in canon. And with Chiaki still not well enough to duel, that only leaves us with four potential lambs to the slaughter: Hajime, Makoto, Gundham and Sonia. Yes, Mai will be spared from the shadow realm this time. She'll actually be dueling** _ **after**_ **Marik for chapter 34. I hope that is enough of a hint to see where this is going. And by "this", I mean the rest of the round. Feel free to adjust your guesses accordingly.**

 **And please, if you like what I do and want to support me, please consider donating to my Patr eon. While I still intend to make this story money or no money, a little drop in the bank makes me smile and then makes my fingers loose all over my keyboard.**

 **But until next time, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	33. Like a Lamb to the Slaughter

**(A/N: Special shout-out to The Apocryphal One for her entertaining review that really made me want to get** _ **right into**_ **this chapter. And rather than talk about what you're in store for, let's just proceed. After all, given the title of this chapter, you and I both know we're all in for some despair).**

* * *

When it came to Komaru, Makoto looked after her like any good big brother should. His parents had told him: be good to your little sister, Makoto, but they hadn't anything to worry about. Although Komaru and Makoto, like all brothers and sisters, didn't always get along, Duel Monsters was something they could bond over. Makoto, the superior player, Komaru always felt had a sharp increase in his coolness factor—something the poor kid lacked from day to day. And Komaru liked cheering her big brother on every step of the way. Now more than ever, she wanted to see Makoto succeed.

And that was precisely why, now, more than ever, Komaru was shaken up in silence as she watched Makoto go through his deck in neat piles, organized by category of 4-star or lower monsters, 5-star or higher monsters, spells, traps and cards he was "considering".

Finally, Komaru found her voice, "How can you still be considering going into this tournament after everything that just happened?"

"Huh?"

"We don't belong here! We're just kids, nobodies!" Komaru exclaimed, freaked out. "You should really just forfeit. Duel Monsters is supposed to be fun. It isn't worth your soul."

"Kaiba's not backing down and neither will I," Makoto said.

Komaru responded so quickly that if Makoto had uttered one syllable more she would've cut him off, "You're not Kaiba!" She shouted, slapping the table and crushing Makoto's "considering" pile. Tears started to fall from her face as she balled her fists up by her neck. "You're my brother and I don't want to see you risk your life over some stupid game. That Chiaki girl barely got away with her life she said, and she still has an injured leg. What if it _takes_ _your_ life? How do I explain that to mom and dad?"

Makoto pushed his chair back and stood up, barely coming up equal in height to his younger sister. "Chiaki said that as long as Marik is defeated that things will go back to normal, right?"

"Well yeah, but…"

Makoto put a hand on his chest, "Then I should stay in the tournament. Then there's one more person unwilling to let Marik do what he wants. Marik still hasn't dueled yet. What if I'm next? I don't just want him to ascend to the next round if I can do something about it."

"Makoto..." Komaru said, concerned.

"I've gone every duel so far risking Alexandrite Dragon and the other cards I've won across this tournament. Like Chiaki said, if the stakes are increasing, then we need to fight harder. Sure, maybe I was in it for glory before, but until Marik's out of the picture, I have to do my part as well. How can I look Yugi in the eye if I don't?"

"I don't think even Yugi would want you to take a risk like this," Komaru told him.

"Maybe, but it's my body and mind, my choice," Makoto told her sternly and balled a fist. "I won't run scared and hide under the bed. I want to do my part to put an end to the dark, twisted turn this tournament has taken."

Komaru wrapped her hands around the back of Makoto's head and gave her brother a hug, nuzzling her head into his shoulder, tears still forming in her eyes. "Just make sure that, in the end, you'll still be here as my big brother."

Makoto put a reassuring hand on Komaru's back, "I promise, Komaru. I won't leave you to go home alone."

* * *

Makoto was not the only one with concerned siblings. As Espa stood in the middle of the room, feeding his youngest brother the baby formula he packed, warmed up in the microwave, his eldest younger brother said to him, "Are you sure you want to go through with this big brother?"

"You shouldn't take the risk, Espa," his next youngest brother said, "What if something happened to you?"

Espa was silent for a moment only to hand off his youngest brother to his eldest younger brother, bottle and all. He rubbed the heads of his younger siblings and crouched down to their level. "My entire dueling career has been centered around keeping you guys safe," he said. "Marik is no different from a big bully. If I can defeat him, even if I don't win the tournament, no one will ever mess with you guys again. But," Espa said and took his hands off their heads as he put one arm over his knee. "If I turn and run from this tournament, then how does that make me look? I'll be chastised for being nothing more than a big coward that runs at the first sign of danger. Ness," he said to his eldest younger brother, "Clarence," he said to the next youngest, "You guys have given everything you can so that I can have this chance. We all worked together," Espa said taking his deck out of his pocket, "So that I could build this deck. And, regardless of strategy, Marik will get a serious headache from my new Jinzo deck."

* * *

As Espa and Makoto explained to their younger siblings why they weren't quitting the tournament, there were still others affected by the incident quite differently from the Naegi and Roba families. Mahiru Koizumi had been the unfortunate victim of putting herself in someone else's business, albeit for a good reason, and had got to experience firsthand what being in the shadow realm was like.

She could still see it clearly, her rags that were called clothes, Natsumi holding the leash to her slave collar and issuing unruly demands. It was like Cinderella with no fairy godmother in sight. Her friends abandoned her, spewing out every insecurity Mahiru had about herself, from her constant acting like a mother hen to not being girly enough because she was too proud.

"Her pride got her here"  
"This is what she gets for trying to change other people"

Her closest friends had said these exact words and although Mahiru knew none of her friends, especially not Hiyoko and Sato, would ever say any of these things, it didn't make her experiences feel any less real.

Now she was sitting on the floor of the shower, letting the hot water wash over her unclean body. She had rinsed the water down her throat and spat it into the drain multiple times to get the taste of vomit out of her mouth. But right now, she just sat with her head in her knees, arms wrapped around her legs, tears mingling with the shower water.

"Mahiru!" Serenity's voice suddenly pierced through the air, reminding Mahiru that the auburn haired girl had been calling her name for quite a while now.

"Ah, huh?" Mahiru uttered.

"You've been in there for twenty minutes," Serenity called, "Are you okay?"

"Um, y-yeah, I'll um…" Mahiru stared at the ground, "be right out."

Out in the room proper, Téa, Ibuki and Serenity were all standing idly by wondering if Mahiru was going to be okay. The redhead came out wearing nothing but a towel, sopping wet and looking like she was in a trance.

"Um, do you…want to talk about it?" Téa asked, really not sure how to broach the subject.

Mahiru looked at Téa with half dead eyes. "Have you…ever been there before…the shadow realm I mean?"

Téa shook her head.

"What happened in there, anyway?" Ibuki asked, cocking her head to the side. "One minute it's lights out, the next minute your hurling over the side of the blimp, and the next you just said you wanted to take a shower. What's the deal?"

Mahiru just covered her shoulders with her hands and shuddered. She _really_ didn't want to talk about it in detail.

Serenity gave her a reassuring hug. The towel making a squishing sound as her body pressed firmly into Mahiru's. "We're all here for you, Mahiru. We're your friends."

Friends. That was right. She had friends. Good friends that would never abandon her, especially not this one, not sweet innocent Serenity.

Mahiru practically bear hugged Serenity and just cried into the side of Serenity's neck, saying nothing. Téa and Ibuki just stood by awkwardly, figuring they should just let Mahiru cry.

Well, until Ibuki said something inappropriate. "Sheesh, between the showering, the vomiting and not talking to us, you'd think we were consoling Mahiru for something else."

"Ibuki!" Téa shouted in chastisement.

"Well I mean, it's not like that actually happened, you know. It just…"

Téa reluctantly put her hand on Ibuki's mouth. "Ibuki…just stop talking please."

In the middle of Mahiru's crying fit, a knock came to the girl's door.

"Yes?" Téa asked. "It's unlocked. You just have to hit the enter button."

The automatic door slid open, revealing Celeste looking quite solemn. "May I come in?" The faux French maid asked calmly.

"Oh, um, sure, Celeste," Téa said, finding Celeste's presence unexpected.

Celeste walked in and immediately became distressed upon gazing at what had become of Mahiru.

"You all right?" Téa asked the gambler.

"Me? Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine," Celeste said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Almost got my mind sent hurtling into a dark void where the nicest thoughts are a galaxy away." She looked at Mahiru, "But then _she_ stepped in." She strolled closer to the photographer. "You saved my life. You don't even know me."

Mahiru let go of Serenity and rubbed her eye with the side of her hand, sniffing to do her best to gain her composure. Celeste's presence was reassuring. It made Mahiru realize that all that pain and suffering had had a purpose. "Yes, well," Mahiru said, pulling up on her towel and avoiding eye contact, "You were in danger. I guess I just…acted automatically."

"I've hardly spoken a sentence directly to you, you know. Not to mention that I really _was_ working with Marik until that moment."

"That's got nothing..." Mahiru began only to realize the fallacy of what she was about to say and changed her phrasing, "Well..." she continued to avert eye contact, "It _had_ nothing to do with me though. I couldn't let you get hurt because that guy's a maniac."

Celeste took a deep breath and spoke to Mahiru seriously. "Words will never be enough to express how truly grateful I am for your kindness. I am in your debt, Mahiru Koizumi. If not for you t'would be I aimlessly wandering the Shadow Realm. Although, I would've been released upon Marik's defeat. To show my gratitude, once we finish this tournament for every second of every minute of every hour that I would've spent in the Shadow Realm, my life," she said, curtsying to Mahiru, "Is entirely in your hands. You can bully me, order me around, force me to make you meals, tie me to chair and make me watch B-list horror films."

Mahiru looked slightly distressed at Celeste's suggestions, "I'd never do any of those things! And besides that's not...strictly necessary."

"Nonsense," Celeste said with the utmost seriousness, "My life is very important to me. It's only fair I respond in kind."

"Well, what about your obligation to Yugi? You know, because of that bet you lost?"

"Ah, we already spoke of that in the hallway."

* * *

" _Yugi, a moment," Celeste called out to him, though it was Yami in control._

" _Oh, did you need something, Celeste?"_

" _I…" Well, she was talking to him, now what?_

" _Yes?"_

 _No backing out of it now. She had to speak directly from the heart, otherwise she'd never get her message across, a rarity for the Queen of Liars. "You didn't have to say any of that. I was working with Marik. Don't you hate me?"_

" _You also brought Téa safely to me and you helped rescue Joey," Yami said. "You're a better person that you give even yourself credit for and it was truly an honor to duel you. I know liars and cheats, you're not one of them, Celeste, no matter how much you pretend to be."_

" _Yugi…" She was truly moved by his words. No one had ever said those things to her before._

" _And regarding our bet," Yami said. "All I want, Celeste, is for you to be my friend."_

 _Celeste blinked, dumbfounded. "That's it?"_

" _That's it."_

* * *

"Honestly, how boring. I was more than ready for whips and chains and the like."

 _What exactly did you think Yugi was going to do to you?_ Téa wondered.

"So does this mean you're not working for Marik anymore?" Ibuki asked.

"Quite," Celeste said. "Now that that rampaging monstrosity has come out in his place, I don't intend to get myself involved in his dark counterpart's schemes. Marik was fun to toy with. This one saw fit to take me out at a moment's notice. And now that Yugi knows he's the real Marik, I've lost the only usefulness I possess to him now that I'm out of the tournament."

"Sounds to me like you're sucking up to Yugi for security," Téa said harshly.

Celeste chuckled. "Well I won't deny that he and Joey make for excellent bodyguards."

Téa looked annoyed as she growled, eyebrow twitching.

Celeste sighed, holding her hands to her chest. "Look, we got off on the wrong foot with that whole kidnapping business. I saw a chance to get some easy rare cards and I took it. I never imagined I'd get myself involved in such a nefarious plot. By the time I wanted out, I was in too deep and had to keep helping Marik to ensure I did not meet the same fate as those that have failed him. Honestly, until Mahiru jumped in to save me, I thought it was all over. And..." Celeste said, now looking nervous, "Yugi called me his friend. He and Joey have been good to me, in spite of my cold demeanor. I'll be honest...I've never had friends. I have knights, C-rankers who do my bidding for me because I see a special quality in them that I hope to have in my vampire castle someday with all the money I've earned. So...I guess...what I'm trying to say is..."

Ibuki started laughing. "We'll be happy to show you what having friends is like, right Téa?"

"Yeah," Téa nodded. "You're in good hands, Celeste." _Man, two female friends in less than a day,_ she thought. _I should tag along with Yugi and Joey to tournaments more often._

* * *

Unbeknownst to Téa, Joey was currently engorging himself on pizza from the main hall that he'd brought back to his room. He was on the last slice when Mai stopped by the opened doorway.

She peered inside, "You know, for not liking you, Kaiba sure gave you a lot of space."

And suddenly his meal felt ruined. "What do you want, Mai?"

"Water's busted in my bathroom," She said, rubbing her hands through her well-kept blonde hair, "As if Kaiba needs more pressure. Mind if I use yours to freshen up?" she asked, holding up and indicating a small makeup kit.

"Knock yourself out," Joey said, leaning back in his chair.

"Thanks, Joey, you're a real pal sometimes," Mai said.

"What do you mean _sometimes_?" Joey asked, but he wasn't given an answer.

Mai entered his bathroom and left the door open, opening her makeup kit and adjusting her mascara.

"So, you managed to avoid getting the short straw this time, didn't you, Joey?"

"What do you mean?" Joey asked, turning his head to look at the blonde.

"I mean, you didn't have to go up against, me, Yugi, Kaiba or Marik in the first round. And you took out a high competitor, Byakuya Togami." Mai blinked a few times to make sure her makeup was properly applied and then broke out the lip gloss. "That's some lucky angel you got watching over you." She began applying it.

"What? Are you saying you're worried?" Joey asked.

Mai put away her makeup and entered out into the room. "Would you make fun of me if I said I was, just a little?"

Joey had turned his head back to drink from the soda can accompanying his pizza and after hearing Mai say those words, almost choked on it. His head whipped around to look at her. "You? Scared?" His mind drifted back to PaniK. "Well, okay, I guess I can see that." He stopped thinking down memory lane and looked at Mai, turning his chair to do so. "But I would've figured with us on yer side you wouldn't have anything to worry about."

Mai took a seat on the foot of Joey's bed. "Why do you think I stopped by?" She asked, crossing her legs. "I mean, really? Water not working? Kaiba would have a _field day_ if this blimp wasn't working perfectly," she said. She smiled at Joey. "I just wanted an excuse to chat with a friend." She then quickly added with concern. "We are friends, right?"

"Of course we are, Mai. What kind of question is that?"

"Then, do you mind if we talk a little?" Mai asked, shifting her seat to another chair at the table. Her body was so close to Joey he could reach out and grab it as her well-endowed chest hovered over the round table.

Joey got a little flustered as his teenage brain now got a good look at the older woman sitting next to him. "Well you uh, you have my undivided attention for the moment."

Mai stared straight ahead at the open doorway, looking serious. "Those girls…Mahiru and Chiaki. This Shadow Realm business sounds like bad news."

"You bet it is," Joey said decisively, "I haven't experienced it first hand, but Yugi has and it ain't anything you want a part of."

"I had a feeling you might say something like that," Mai said with a rather unusual look in her eye. Joey didn't really know how to describe it with his limited vocabulary. However, her eyes were closed slightly and her lip slightly pursed. Mai seemed, almost gentle compared to her usual, snootiness and rowdiness that annoyed the hell out of him.

However, the look in her eye faded quickly and Mai simply said, "Joey, do you think I should drop out for my own safety?"

"Heh?" Joey sounded confused. "Mai, come on, this doesn't sound like you at all."

Mai got snappy. "I didn't say I was considering dropping out! I was asking for your opinion! For crying out loud, Joey, I even gave you and Yugi a signal that I was sticking through this for better or for worse! Give me some credit! I'm not a bed-wetting middle schooler that checks her closet for the boogey-man!"

"All right, all right I get it," Joey said and sighed, thinking about it as he slumped back in his chair, thinking about it, though that didn't take long. He leaned forward onto the table. "Mai, you should stay in the tournament if that's what you wanna do. Sure, Marik's scarier than any summer horror flick, I've ever seen, but that doesn't mean I ain't afraid to face him in spite of that. And even if I was scared, Yug's countin' on me, I'm sure of it." Joey made a fist. "And you know he'll take that creep down no matter what happens to the rest of us. Yug could be the last man on Earth and he'd keep fightin'."

Mai chuckled as she looked at Joey with a peculiar smile and leaned on the back of her left hand. "That does sound like Yugi all right."

 _What's with that look she keeps giving me? And why does it make me feel…_ Joey didn't realize it, but he was leaning forward a little in his chair. Unfortunately, the chair gave out below his weight and he fell over, chair and all.

Mai covered her eyes with her hand and sighed. _And there goes every positive point he'd been earning right down the drain,_ she thought.

"Surprised you're not laughin' at me," Joey said as he got back in the chair.

"It was more pathetic than funny," Mai chuckled, clacking her nails on the table.

"Yeah, yeah," Joey said, unaware of Mai's flirty face for the third time in a row. "Anything else you wanna tell me?"

At this, Mai was taken off guard. "Huh?"

"Come on, it sounds like you got a lot on your mind," Joey said and jerked a thumb at himself. "Tell yer pal Joey what's eatin ya. I'm a really good listener."

At this, Mai swallowed. She _did_ want to talk to Joey about his relationship with Ibuki and Celeste, but…she wasn't sure what she would do depending on Joey's answers.

" _Ibuki? Yeah, she's my girl. We've been dating since long before I met you."  
"Oh, Joey, you're so rad!"_

Mai had to shake the image from her head only to make things worse.

" _Sorry, Mai, but I'm only interested in girls with pigtails that know how to treat me right."_

Mai's active imagination zoomed out to reveal some…inappropriate leather wear on Joey with Celeste holding a leash attached to a collar to his neck.

"AGH! No!" Mai shouted, not realizing she blurted it out loud.

"Sheesh, sorry for asking," Joey said, not sure what sort of landmine he'd just set off.

"N-no," Mai said, waving her hands in front of her chest to defend herself, "I-I wasn't saying Agh, no, there was nothing. I…uh…you see…"

"If you're going to scream like that, at least have the courtesy to close the door."

Mai and Joey looked towards the doorway to see none other than Byakuya Togami standing in it.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Byakuya said.

"What do you want, Byakuya?" Joey asked with about the same lack of thrill he'd asked Mai minutes ago.

Arms folded, Byakuya spoke with what appeared to be an annoyed expression on his face, or perhaps that was how he always looked. "I've been doing a lot of thinking since our duel. Yugi's grandfather taught me about the heart of the cards, same as he taught you. I consider myself superior to you in practically every way and yet, despite my best efforts, I lost. After much deliberating, I remembered you talking about how you don't fight for fame or for glory, but for your little sister. And in the time I've had to sit on it, I've come up with a working thesis on how much heart and emotion correlate to being good at Duel Monsters. Unfortunately, I lack any real data aside from our duel and my own abilities."

"So, what? You want a rematch or something?"

"In a sense," Byakuya said, tilting his head back, "But not here or now. It would prove nothing whether you won or lost. After this tournament is over, you will come with me to the Canadian National Tournament for Duel Monsters next month. I will pay for all of your travel expenses, including whatever you shove into your mouth that you call food."

"What for?" Joey inquired.

"You want to be a pro duelist?" Byakuya asked. "I already am. Let's see if your luck and skill actually measure up in a true tournament."

"I fought in the regionals you know. Got my ass kicked in the third round," Joey told him.

"That was before Duelist Kingdom, wasn't it? You didn't have Red-Eyes or Time Wizard and you lacked experience. Not to mention, you did wind up beating one of the finalists. I'd say you should take a fresh start, get your name back out there."

While Joey's dad wasn't good for a whole lot, he did give Joey _one_ piece of advice that Joey could trust: if something sounds too good to be true, it is. "Okay," Joey said, narrowing his gaze, "What's the catch?"

"Naturally as we will be the most talented duelists there, you and I will face off in the finals. The Heart of the Cards, far as I can tell, resonates better when there is more on the line. A simple no-strings attached duel wouldn't work. We need another grand stage, another tournament for me to test my thesis. And if I lose to you again, then there is something you possess that I lack. And I aim to find out what it is. A Togami is perfect in every way, Duel Monsters is no exception and I refuse to believe that I could not have beaten you when I know yours and Yugi's philosophy, let's call it. If the playing field is even, then I should be superior. To that end, I'll do whatever it takes to get there, climb any ladder, leap over any chasm. And you're going to help me."

"And what's in it for me besides skipping school and free room and board?"

Byakuya thought on it for a moment. He had considered needing compensation for Joey's services. He had been hoping though that the sheer generosity of paying all expenses would be enough. "Hmm, how about 400,000,000 yen, will that satisfy you?"

"F-f-f-f-f-f..." Joey began to stutter, eyes one second away from turning into Yen signs.

"Too little? I can raise it."

"How high are we talking?" Joey asked smoothly.

"Joey!" Mai snapped at him. Even if she herself lived for money, even she knew proper etiquette than to take advantage of someone saying "Is this too little?" Not to mention Byakuya was offering practically 80% of Joey's winnings from Duelist Kingdom. While it was true that one could never have enough money, any more than that would just be excessive.

"400,000,000 is fine," Joey said plainly.

"You're welcome to come along too, Miss Valentine, for the same fee if necessary. A duelist of your caliber will greatly help with my experiment. I just can't have Yugi or Kaiba involved since either one would knock Joey out of the tournament and dueling them would lead to inconclusive results, especially Kaiba because he does not believe in the Heart of the Cards.

"A free trip to Canada, 400,000,000 smackaroos and the chance to take a crack at beating Joey into the dirt?" Mai asked with the biggest of smiles on her face, "Count me in. Sounds like a good time."

"Most excellent," Byakuya said, "Then on the morning of the 20th, next month, be at the Domino Airport at 7am sharp.

"You got it," Joey said with a confident smirk. "You know, you ain't such a bad guy after all."

Byakuya grunted at the absurdity of Joey's implications. "Please, don't think this means we're friends. I'm simply using you for my own ends. Money just happens to be no object for someone like me. Speaking of which, I hear Marik's true identity is running amuck."

"Huh? Oh yeah, where were you earlier? Did you miss the duel?"

"No, I happened to watch Nagito Komaeda's...rather eye opening display of summoning Exodia from the comfort of my own room."

"Why didn't you join us?" Mai wanted to know. "Didn't stop you during Celeste's duel."

"I was unpresentable due to some...wine ingestion," Byakuya said, glancing aside.

"You were drunk? Aren't you a minor?" Mai shrieked.

Byakuya pointed decisively at Mai with his index finger and said sternly. "I am Byakuya Togami."

"Is...is that supposed to be some sort of justification?" She stuttered.

"Whatever my reasoning," Byakuya said, tilting his head back to look down at her and Joey, "It doesn't change facts. If we're all squared away here, I need to be moving on. I intend to give Celeste the same proposal given she can push Joey and Yugi to their limits."

"Celeste, huh," Mai said, suddenly looking ill-tempered.

 _The hell is her problem?_ Joey wondered, looking at the sinister expression on Mai's face.

"Indeed," Byakuya said, "Now then, if you'll excuse me." He then walked away.

"Say, Joey," Mai said with sharp crispness like a fresh, wet celery stick being broken in half.

"Uh, yeah?" Joey said, sounding jumpy.

Mai winked at him, fingers raised in a V, "You think I'm a much better friend than that Celeste girl, right?"

Joey suddenly felt put on the spot, as though he was made to stand trial for a crime he didn't commit and hadn't been read the rights to, "I uh, well, I mean, I've known you for longer," Joey said, making his comment sound hopeful, only to ruin it by then saying, "But you're both kind of a pain in the neck."

Unknowingly sticking his foot in his mouth, Joey was not prepared when Mai growled, slapped him across the face and stormed off.

"Ow!" Joey exclaimed, rubbing his sore cheek, "What'd I do?"

 _Jerk,_ Mai thought as she stormed off in a huff.

* * *

While Joey had already escorted his snack back to his room, Yugi was currently in the main hall plating up. To ensure the safety of all passengers on board, Kaiba wanted to have time to scan for weather reports…and investigate Odion's broken duel disk.

"When will Kaiba realize that it was the power of the Egyptian Gods that caused Odion to come to harm?" Yami asked.

"I guess around the time he starts believing in the heart of the cards," Yugi said, taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Speaking of which," Yami said. "I'm concerned about Nagito's possession of Exodia. He will be a fearsome opponent should we have to do battle."

"Well, we stopped Exodia before, right pal? We can do it again."

"But Nagito did not use any special cards other than Cup of Ace to draw two extra cards and then seemed to draw the rest of Exodia as though it was as simple as breathing air."

"You don't think he stacked the deck, do you?" Yugi asked.

"We watched Odion shuffle the cards with our own eyes, did we not?" Yami asked. "And his classmates have called him Hope's Peak's Ultimate Lucky Student. I must be honest, I'm not sure how we will vanquish such a foe."

"You're worrying too much," Yugi said. "If we're lucky, maybe Joey or Kaiba can knock him out of the tournament and we can just focus on Marik."

"I'd say that's wishful thinking," Yami said with a smile, "But I'll take your reassurance for what it was meant for."

"Hmm?" Yugi then looked over to the hallway leading to the main hall.

"What is it?"

"Someone's coming," Yugi said.

Yami's astral form receded into the depths of Yugi's mind as a figure emerged from around the corner. Yugi recognized the teenage boy straight away in his green hoodie and messy white hair.

"Oh, hey Nagito," Yugi said.

"Oh, Yugi, you remembered my name," Nagito said, sounding positively enthused.

"Well, I mean, you just won a major duel by summoning Exodia, be hard not to remember that."

Nagito began hugging himself. "The King of Games took note of me. Man, just thinking of the bad luck that's going to follow this..."

And now Yugi was decisively creeped out. "Are…you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine. Couldn't be better, especially now that Marik's out in the open and I can finally see the two of you clash. Marik's hope vs your hope. I can finally see which is stronger!" Nagito exclaimed.

Yugi felt rather off put by the situation, "Um, how is this amusing to you? And how does Marik have hope?"

"Because I love hope," Nagito said calmly like some sort of messianic priest, "And everyone has hope, Yugi. Even Kaiba has hope that he can beat you someday."

"I suppose there's no arguing that much," Yugi said, referring to Kaiba.

"I love it when two hopes collide, it's such a spectacle. Because as long as you cling to hope, you can do anything," Nagito said with a bright smile.

"Speaking of hope, do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Sure, go ahead. I'll do my best to answer," Nagito said.

"Where did you get your Exodia cards?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, it's just, they're the rarest cards in the whole game, right? And the last guy I dueled with them used counterfeits. I mean, I'm not calling yours such, but..."

"Oh, is that what this is about?" Nagito asked with a smile. He pulled out his deck and removed the 5 Exodia cards from it, fanning them out in front of Yugi. "Here, examine them for yourself. I trust you."

Yugi gasped when he saw three of the pieces. They had decisive water damage, but there they were, Exodia's left arm, right leg and head in all their glory. "What happened to these three? They look like they've seen better days. Are they old or something?"

Nagito put the cards away, "Nope, found 'em like that," he said matter of factly, "I was down at the beach one day and they just washed up on shore. I thought about asking if anyone was missing some cards, but who would throw away perfectly good Exodia cards like that? Not to mention they were the three pieces I was missing to finish my collection."

"Huh, wait a sec, those are also the three pieces I'm missing too!" Yugi exclaimed.

Nagito nodded knowingly, "I had a feeling you might say that. Yugi," he said, head tilted down, finger against his chin, "I think these water damaged Exodia cards...used to belong to you."

Both Yami and Yugi were shocked by this revelation.

"I'd gladly give them back to you if you want them now that I know they're yours," Nagito said. "After all, they belong with the most hopeful person here, don't you agree?" he asked with a smile.

Yugi shook his head. "No, you keep them, Nagito. It must be fate that they ended up in your hands rather than being lost to the ocean forever. If I want them back, I'll have to win them fair and square from you if we duel."

Yami, however, did not agree, "Yugi, wait a second."

"Huh? What is it?"

"The Exodia cards are the most powerful cards in all of duel monsters. With them and Osiris, it could be just the edge we need to take Marik down. You didn't lose Exodia to anything other than trickery and Nagito is willing to return them to you. Why not take him up on his offer?"

"It just doesn't feel right," Yugi said, "Nagito's had these cards since we set sail for Duelist Kingdom. The heart of Exodia is probably with Nagito by now and we've done all right for ourselves without them."

"But we have failed to defeat Kaiba without them," Yami said, referring to how the duel in Duelist Kingdom ended. Sure, Yugi technically could've won the duel, and Kaiba didn't consider it a legitimate prevailing win over Yugi, so both of them, secretly, considered it a loss in their book. "I still say this is too big of a risk to take. There's so much at stake here, Yugi. What if Nagito duels Marik in the next round and they fall into Marik's hands? Then he'll have Exodia and an Egyptian God Card. Or, alternatively, what if they Kaiba won them?"

"Are you talking with the Pharaoh?" Nagito asked, noting how Yugi looked distracted and seemed to be talking someone that, frankly, wasn't there.

"Um, yeah," Yugi said, "He thinks I should take them back from you, but I think you should keep them," he said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Nagito asked and then smiled brightly. "Then I suppose I'll hold onto them for a little bit longer."

Yami's eyes trembled, his lips sneering, teeth grit in frustration. He believed Yugi had made a terrible error.

"Me holding onto them would cause the Pharaoh some despair would it not? Then if you want me to keep them so you can win them back, you can win them from me in the name of hope. I think that would be a far more hopeful situation than if I were to simply give them to you if you two are having an argument," Nagito said.

Again, Yugi was put off by Nagito's antics. "Um, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"I've never felt better!" Nagito exclaimed, "I get to make myself useful by being a stepping stone towards yours and the Pharaoh's hope and I haven't even dueled either of you yet! This is great!"

"Okay, um, I'm going to get my food and go back to my room. See you later," Yugi said and quickly retreated from the main hall.

"Sure, sure. See you later!"

* * *

If Kaiba had seen Yugi turn down perfectly good Exodia cards, he would've had a few choice words for his archrival. Fortunately for Yugi, Kaiba was preoccupied with matters unrelated to trading cards…well not entirely unrelated.

He was sitting at his desk, hunched over Odion's duel disk, trying to figure out what caused the damned thing to break the way it had, split straight down the middle as if it was a wooden board broken over a martial artist's knee.

 _How did this break?_ Kaiba thought angrily. He was replaying the footage of the last turn of Odion and Nagito's duel over and over again. _Even if it was struck by lightning, this duel disk should be unbroken and even if it was damaged it shouldn't have broken quite to this extent. I made this to be able to withstand a wrecking ball so how did this happen?_ Growing increasingly frustrated, he all but shouted internally _. It's impossible! Fairy tales and magic don't exist! No, it just has to be a faulty, 2% chance of shoddy craftsmanship. I refuse to believe in these Egyptian fairy tales! Ugh!_ Kaiba pounded his fist on the desk.

Kaiba knew that the duel disk was beyond repair, but at least its owner lost so he had until the end of the tournament to return it to Odion. However, fixing this broken duel disk was beyond even his ability. The only thing he could do would be to salvage the ownership data from the motherboard and transfer it to an unprogrammed duel disk. And only one person on board this ship, besides himself, was cut out for that sort of work.

Kaiba pressed the button on the collar of his shirt. "Chihiro."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Come to my office immediately. I need you to salvage the data from Odion's duel disk and transfer it to a new, unprogrammed duel disk. We have spares on deck three. Use one of those."

"Yes, sir!" Chihiro responded. "I'll be right there."

Kaiba sighed in relief. Having Chihiro around was a boon. The young programmer was almost as smart as he was and since Chihiro was an intern, that meant Kaiba could push grunt work onto the short teen. Plus, Chihiro never complained about anything. Chihiro was reliable and Kaiba valued that and competence the most in any employee. _This is one intern that's getting a full-time position as soon as they're out of school. It'll be nice to have a proper replacement for that hack Nezbit,_ Kaiba thought.

He then cracked his knuckles and accessed the KaibaCorp livestream, preparing it for the next duel. "Roland," he said, "Let's end this unscheduled delay. Make the announcement."

"Yes, sir," Roland said.

 _Show time,_ Kaiba thought as he made for the main hall.

* * *

It didn't take long for all the duelists to assemble in the main hall, minus Ishizu of course, knowing that, yet again, it was not her turn. And Chiaki too was absent due to her injury.

The 10 present of the 12 remaining finalists eyed the lottery carefully, watching and waiting, wondering if their ball was going to drop next. Most waited with baited breath and determined gazes while Marik looked with mild amusement.

"The first duelist has now been selected," Roland stated. "Duelist number 8, Marik Ishtar!"

"Anyone else getting the weirdest feeling of déjà vu?" Duke asked.

"We all are, we're just not vocalizing it," Mahiru said.

"Man, this time, for real, I don't envy the person that has to duel him."

"At least Chiaki is safe, cute girls deserve to live longer," Duke said.

"And what about me? Don't I qualify?" Mai asked.

"I object to your statement as well," Sonia said. "Although, I suppose some would less describe me cute and more…elegant."

"Er, I mean, I was just saying."

"See, Duke, this is what trying to act smooth with the ladies gets you," Mahiru chastised calmly. "You dug this hole, now bury yourself in it."

"Ouch, Ain't no Goblin's Secret Remedy curing that one," Tristan teased.

"I swear, every time we hold one of these selections it's like a three-ring circus after the first announcement," Kaiba snapped. "Can't you all zip it for _five_ minutes? If the world's most energetic rock star can stay silent, so can you dorks."

"Did…did Kaiba just pay Ibuki a compliment?" Ibuki asked, pushing her fingers together.

Mahiru suddenly felt very embarrassed at being made out to be less composed than _Ibuki_.

"I suppose that was rather unladylike, I apologize," Sonia said.

"Don't apologize," Mai said. "It's Kaiba. He's kind of like the fun police."

Kaiba merely growled.

"Ni-hice," Joey chuckled. "Up high." He and Mai slapped five at Kaiba's expense.

Kaiba now glared at Roland for taking so long who frantically gazed at the lottery and, fortunately a number was finally being selected. Picking it up and nodding, Roland raised an arm to the air as the images of both duelists appeared on the screen behind him. "This duel has been decided: Duelist Number 8, Marik Ishtar, versus Duelist Number 5, Sonia Nevermind!"

And like that, the mood plummeted in seconds. Ominous air hovered over the main hall at the declaration. Sonia Vs Marik? It was akin to sending a lamb to the slaughter. Even if Sonia was skilled, was she skilled enough to handle a god? Judging by the faces on the looks of Yugi and her classmates, the answer was no.

"The Dark Queen against the savage demon himself?" Gundham puzzled. It seemed even he was not entirely certain of Sonia's ability to pull this off.

"Heh heh heh," Marik chuckled. This was his chance to truly show what happened to the fools who crossed him. Sonia would be the first victim of many.

"Sonia, you should reconsider going forward with this duel," Yami said. "You—"

Gundham cut him off, "Ha! Worried for the Dark Queen's safety, Pharaoh? You waste your breath! She is far more powerful than you could hope to imagine. Marik will tremble before her power, you'll see!"

Sonia now looked nervous. "Gundham, I don't exactly need more pressure." She took a deep breath and spoke to Yugi seriously. "But it is as you say. Yugi, I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine." Sonia flexed her right arm and grabbed her bicep. "This rose has more than a few thorns."

"Yeah, don't count Sonia out!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Participating duelists please follow me," Roland said, "All other duelists, please use the main elevator if you'd like to speculate the match."

* * *

Back at Hope's Peak, having just sent an e-mail to Kaiba, Yukizome managed to sneak back to the main building and headed for her classroom for her purse and class notes, only to find sleeping backs an active TV, chips and dip and freshly brewed ice cream. "What's all this?" she asked.

"Duh, we're staying here to watch the tournament," Kazuichi said. "What's it look like?"

"Um, tomorrow isn't Sunday. You all have class bright and early."

"Huh? Where have you been?" Nekomaru asked. "Headmaster Kirigiri said he left a note on your desk, school's closed tomorrow too. Unsurprising since four members of our class managed to get into the finals and three of 'em are spectating live. Almost half our class won't be back till late tomorrow."

"Hmph," Hiyoko said, grouchily, looking rather adorable with long hair and pink, bunny print PJs if not for her horrible attitude. She was still miffed about Mahiru abandoning her.

"Oh you know…places," Yukizome said, sounding vague. "So, what's been happening?"

"Sit down, I'll fill you in," Fuyuhiko said. Yukizome took a seat next to Fuyuhiko as they chatted calmly, Fuyuhiko having received several texts from Chiaki to keep him updated on things going on behind the scenes.

"So, who do you think is next?" Hiyoko asked. "I mean jeez, it took like three duels for one of our classmates to duel and it was Nagito of all people. And what the hell was up with that freak lightning storm anyway?"

"Freak lightning storm?" Yukizome asked. "Is everyone okay?"

"Should be. KaibaCorp would be in pretty hot water if something happened to their participants and they failed to do something about it," Nekomaru said.

"Huh? Hey! Is that Miss Sonia up there?" Kazuichi asked.

Hiyoko sighed. "Oh boy, here we go again. I swear you get a freaking hot boner every time she appears. You're such a perv. Besides, it's just Sonia, why can't Chiaki be dueling?"

"Didn't Fuyuhiko said she injured herself or something?" Nekomaru asked.

"I know _that_ , but it's just a leg wound right, what's that stupid nurse doing? I swear, when she gets back for making me wait for Chiaki dueling, I'm going to cut off all of her hair and then feed it to Mahiru for abandoning me."

"Of course you do," Akane said, patting Hiyoko on the head. "Now come on, pass that popcorn and let's check this out."

And, like that, Class 77-B, or what was left of it off site, of Hope's Peak Academy, sat and watched Sonia's duel with Marik, live.

* * *

Before the duel could even begin, ominous purple darkness began to coat the arena. Fog and thick shadows obscured the sky above and around the blimp. All of it was created by Marik.

"Holy crap! Are we trapped in Silent Hill?" Ibuki exclaimed.

"No, Ibuki," Yami said, "This is the shadow realm."

Ibuki sounded disappointed. "…Oh. Well that's not nearly as terrifying."

"I concur," Gundham said with a chuckle. "This place is actually quite welcoming. I feel right at home."

"Uhhh, are they okay?" Joey inquired.

"Oh just ignore them," Celeste said. "I think they've long since firmly established their eccentricities."

"Speaking of feeling right at home," Marik chuckled, grinning sinisterly, "I'm sure little Miss Mahiru feels welcomed home like seeing an old friend."

Mahiru shrank away in fright, but Mai put a firm arm around her. "Don't you listen to a word he says," she told her, "We're all right here for you." She gazed sternly up at Sonia. "Take him down, Sonia!"

"I will give it my all," Sonia said, looking sternly at Marik, completely unafraid of him or the shadows.

"I expect no less from you, my dear," Marik said to her, "But of course, this will be no ordinary game, Princess Sonia." Marik's grin was now so wide an alligator could get jealous, "It will be a shadow game."

Hajime gulped. Was he about to watch first hand he kind of thing Chiaki went through?

"If Chiaki could survive this endeavor, so can I," Sonia said. "We members of the Novoselic royal family are exposed to minor levels of torture when we reach a certain age so that we are less likely to give out key information to enemies of the crown should we become captured. A little pain is nothing to me."

"Pain?" Marik chuckled. "Do you really think that what happened to poor, pitiful Chiaki is all the shadows are capable of? Oh no, my dear, the darkness holds far greater tricks than mere pain and injury. For in this shadow game, whenever one of your monsters is destroyed, the memories of a person you hold near and dear to your heart will be gone forever!"

Shocked faces went all around the roof. There was no way Sonia could agree to this. There was no way Sonia _should_ agree to this.

"The shadow realm is capable of such things?" Sonia asked.

"It is indeed, my dear as you'll soon find out first hand. Of course, you could always walk away from this duel and hand over your rare card, but I prefer to do things the fun way." Marik then activated his duel disk.

"S-Sonia," Mahiru said, concerned for her safety, "I-It's not too late to back out. You don't have to go through with this! Trust me, you don't want to—"

"I'm sorry, Mahiru," Sonia said, "I'm afraid I can't do that." Her gaze was firm and unflinching. "Back down? Never!" She activated her duel disk and gave her toughest look to Marik. "This is for what you did to Mahiru earlier, Marik! It's time to face up to your crimes! As Princess of Novoselic, I dedicate this victory my countrymen, my family and my friends and classmates. I…Princess Sonia Nevermind shall defeat you!"

"Let's duel!" Both Sonia and Marik declared simultaneously.

"It's my turn first," Yami Marik said. "I draw!" He drew the top card of his deck and then slapped a monster onto the duel disk. "I summon Melchid the Four Faced Beast in attack position." The strange monster with 1500 attack points and 1200 defense points appeared. "Next, I set two cards face-down," Marik said as he placed the cards in the spell/trap zone. "My turn is over."

Sonia drew the top card of her deck and looked at her starting hand. _If I act carelessly, I could lose my memories and with two face-down cards that prospect is very troubling. I should play things close to hand and not show Marik an ounce of fear._ "I place a monster face-down in defense position," Sonia said, setting the monster. "And next, I'll set a card face-down. My turn is complete."

"How pitiful," Marik chuckled. "I draw." He plucked the card from the top of his deck to his hand. "I sacrifice Melchid the Four Faced Beast to summon Great Maju Garzarett." A hulking fiend with fuzz all over its body, a blue body covered in an armored carapace and pink armor resembling a demon knight appeared. It was a towering behemoth of a creature, almost completely hiding Marik behind its size. "And thanks to its special ability," Marik chuckled. "Great Maju Garzett gains twice the attack of the monster used to summon it." The monster's 0 attack points surged to 3000 though its defense remained 0.

"Then I shall activate my trap card," Sonia declared, "Intercept." A trap card with the card image of a net being thrown over a soldier appeared. "Whenever a monster is tribute summoned to the field, Intercept allows me to take permanent control of that monster."

"What?!" Marik exclaimed.

"An excellent move," Celeste said. "She's rendered Marik's field barren. She could win this on her turn if she's lucky."

"I'm not so certain of that, Marik would not have summoned that monster if he was not prepared to deal with Sonia's face-down. I have a bad feeling about this," Yami said.

"I end my turn," Marik said.

"I draw then," Sonia said and drew the top card of her deck. _Hmm, Marik is wide open, but those two face-downs worry me. I am not going to fall for this._ "I attack with Great Maju Garzett! Attack Marik's life points directly."

"Heh, heh, heh," Marik chuckled. "I activate the quick-play spell: Spell of Pain!" Marik revealed the green face-down card. "This magic card causes any damage I would take to be reflected in you, Princess."

Shocked faces went all around the audience.

Sonia's monster slammed into Marik's chest, but felt nothing as Sonia was flung backwards and hit her back on the railing behind her, feeling as though she were sucker punched in the stomach.

Her life points fell to 1000.

"Sonia!" Ibuki and Gundham shouted at the same time.

Mahiru ran towards Sonia's edge of the arena. "Are you all right?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marik cackled. "The sheltered princess walking straight into a trap, how very poetic."

"Nngh," Sonia said, clutching her stomach. Then, with a deep breath, she was once again completely composed. "Do not underestimate me, Marik," she said, slowly walking back to her initial position. "I summon Zolga to the field this turn in attack position!" The cloaked fairy with 1700 attack and 1200 defense points appeared.

"Very clever, waiting to summon your monster. Unfortunately, I planned for that as well." Marik held his hand over his trap card. "I activate Nightmare Wheel." Sonia watched in horror as a giant wheel erected itself from the ground, binding Zolga to it with chains and stretched the monster over the wheel like a torture victim. "Now Zolga is prevented from attacking and during my turn you lose 500 life points as long as it remains on the field

"Foul Demon! He has her trapped!" Gundham gasped.

"So much for all of that "I dedicate this victory to my countrymen", don't you think so, my dear?" Marik chuckled.

"I end my turn," Sonia said calmly. She had not given up hope yet.

"Of course you do," Marik said. "I draw! And now, Nightmare Wheel's effect activates and you take 500 life points of damage."

Zolga was stretched slightly by the internal turning of the wheel and Sonia's life points descended down to only 500.

"All I have to do is inflict damage and you'll lose the duel. Fortunately for you, your eternal suffering has been delayed. I summon to the field Makyura the Destructor," A fiendish creature with two claw weapons on its wrists and metallic black head with a single green eye on its face appeared. It had 1600 attack points and 1200 defense points. "And end my turn."

 _I must fight back,_ Sonia thought, _If Marik has driven me to such a corner, then my offense must be, how it is said, taken to the next level!_ "I draw." Sonia drew the top card of her deck. "I sacrifice both your Great Maju Garzett and my Zolga in order to summon Darklord Ixchel to the field in attack position!" Sonia declared as an elegant looking dark-attribute fairy with four, big, beautiful, black wings appeared. It had 2500 attack points and 2900 defense points. "And, since Zolga was just sacrificed, I gain 2000 life points." Sonia's life points ratcheted back up to 2500.

"All right, she's back in the game!" Ibuki declared.

"And since she tributed her monster rather than letting it be destroyed, Marik's little shadow game can't affect her, right?" Tristan asked.

Yami nodded in confirmation.

"As expected from the Ultimate Princess," Nagito said.

"Next, I discard Darklord Superbia and Darklord Edeh Arae from my hand so that I may special summon Darklord Nasten!"

A horned, bestial faced darklord appeared. It had pearl white skin, big, white feathery wings, a malevolent sun-shaped red halo, and wild black hair that could be mistaken for a mane. It was adorned with regal looking pants and blue fur atop its shoulders and neck. It had 2600 attack and defense points.

"And now, I attack your Makyura the Destroyer with Darklord Nasten!" Sonia declared.

With a powerful punch, Nasten destroyed Makyura and caused it to blast into tiny shards. Arkana's spiritual image appeared and then faded into particles.

"Oh well," Yami Marik said, as his life points fell to 3000, "I never cared much for that fool, Arkana, anyway."

Yami grimaced at this. He remembered Arkana and how much he'd come to view the magician as a tragic figure. He'd brought Arkana straight to a hospital, where he now rested, though time would tell if he would ever recover. How could Marik view these people as mere pawns?

"And now, I shall definitively reclaim this duel from the jaws of defeat. Ixchel, attack Marik directly!" Sonia declared. "Darklord Magical Force!"

Ixchel gathered dark power in between her hands and then unleashed it in a continuous, concentrated wave at Marik.

"Not so fast!" Marik shouted. "I activate Makuyra's special ability!"

"What? But that monster was just destroyed," Sonia said, confused.

"Exactly!" Marik shouted and then whipped a card from his hand into the spell/trap zone to be activated. "When Makyura is destroyed, I am then allowed to activate one trap card from my hand for the remainder of the turn, and I choose Mirror Force!"

"No!" Sonia shouted.

The sinister, reflective trap card appeared, blocking Ixchel's attack and redirecting it at her and Nasten, both of which screamed in pain and shattered into nothing.

"Heh heh heh heh. It looks like your carelessness just cost you two monsters and two precious people worth of memories! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ibuki and Mahiru's images appeared from the destroyed bodies of Nasten and Ixchel.

"No! Ibuki! Mahiru!"

"Hey! That was me up there a sec!" Ibuki shouted. "When did I become a hologram? Hey, Sonia! Are you okay? Sonia!" Ibuki hollered, hands cupped around her mouth.

However, when Sonia looked over at Ibuki, she appeared as a hollowed out ghost, her voice distorted and barely recognizable.

"Who…is that?" Sonia wondered aloud in confusion.

"Shouting won't do any good," Yami said solemnly. "Sonia's memories of you...are gone."

"Whaaaaaat? How can she just forget me? I mean...I'm me!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Not just you, but me too. What the hell kind of game is this?" Mahiru shouted, looking pale and shivering. As if the shadow realm needed to freak her out more than it already had.

Duke put a reassuring hand on Mahiru's shoulder. "Relax," he told her. "As long as Sonia wins, this Shadow Game nonsense should wear off, right?"

"In theory," Yami said.

"See? So there's nothing to worry about," Duke said.

"There's plenty to worry about!" Mahiru shouted, only to calm down and say while avoiding eye contact, "But," she briefly glanced at Duke only to look away, "thank you, Duke. I appreciate you trying to cheer me up."

"Anything for you, Mahiru my dear. Perhaps you would be so kind as join me in the dining hall later for a private meal?" He asked with a sweet smile on his face.

"Don't push it!" Mahiru snapped, hands on her hips.

"All right. All right," Duke said, waving his hands back and forth.

"I activate Darklord Contact to bring Ixchel back to the field in defense position!" Sonia declared as Ixchel now sat crouched on the ground, using her wings as shields. "That ends my turn."

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh," Marik chuckled. "You're doing well to resist, my dear, but your demise is inevitable." Marik drew the top card of his deck and grinned. "I activate the spell card Tribute Burial. This allows me to remove one monster from both of our graveyards and summon a monster from my hand without having to pay normal tribute. I'll remove my Great Maju Garzett and you must remove your Darklord Nasten."

Sonia did precisely as Marik requested.

"And now, I summon to the field Greed Quasar!" A fiendish looking monster that appeared to be composed of one part rock with a demonic skull for a face with little appendages attached to it, and one part monstrous flesh and sharp teeth appeared. "Greed Quasar is a special type of monster. Its attack and defense are equal to 300 times its level and right now its level is 7. That makes its attack and defense 2100. But that's not all, Greed Quasar grows stronger with every monster it devours! Observe as I destroy your face-down monster! Go, Greed Quasar!"

Greed Quasar dashed forward to destroy Sonia's face-down Radiant Jeral and proceeded to unhinge its jaw and swallow the creature whole, an image of Yukizome lingering in the beast's maw before Greed Quasar clamped down on it.

"No! Not that one!" Sonia shouted, dropping to her knees, tears forming in her eyes, "You said it was random, so why...why do the shadows keep removing the memories of my most precious friends?" She shouted in agony.

"I suppose being the Ultimate Princess doesn't lend you to having very good luck. Or perhaps you create so many bonds that all of them are precious to you," Marik chuckled.

"LYING CUR!" Gundham roared.

Sonia's head picked up and gazed towards her most precious memory, Gundham Tanaka.

"Hmm?" Marik looked at Gundham with an almost bored expression.

"You are choosing precious memories by having domain over the causality brought about by your own power. You care not for your own memories and so you let the whims of fate fall where they may, but to skew battle against your opponent, you pick away at her precious bonds to demoralize her. Nay, I say, Nay! You call this a fair game, but your trickery is your own making!"

"If you would claim I've done wrong, let's see proof. Or perhaps you'd like to convince our resident non-believer of a tournament host that I am capable of such things," Marik chuckled.

This resulted in Gundham and Yami giving both Marik and Kaiba a case of stink-eye.

"As I thought," Marik chuckled. "Now then, my dear. I believe it was your turn."

"But I…"

"Do not despair, Dark Queen," Gundham said. "I am still here."

"Gundham," Sonia sniffed.

"Heh, fear not. My own dark powers shall protect me from this fiend's magic. As long as I bear the mark of the beast, his fell fangs cannot pierce my flesh."

"Is that a fact? Perhaps I shall make an example of your defiance and make you next," Marik said.

"Good luck with that," Gundham said. "Now that the Dark Queen has experienced your foulness firsthand, I decree that she will not let a single monster more of hers be destroyed this duel! Your evil ends here, Marik!" Gundham bellowed.

 _Gundham is right,_ Sonia thought, balling her fists. _I cannot sink into despair. I must fight and cling to my hope of victory._ Sonia pushed herself to her feet one leg at a time and prepared to draw. "My turn, Marik, I draw!"

Sonia examined the card in her hand and nodded. "I set a card on the field," she said, placing a trap card face-down. "And next, I activate the spell card Pot of Greed so that I may draw two more cards." Sonia became intrigued at one of the two new cards in her hand, the spell card: Pot of Exchange.

 _This card…this would let me draw two cards from Marik's deck, but it would also let him do the same for my deck._ Sonia gazed at Marik's mighty monster of 3300 attack and defense strong. _I cannot destroy that monster as it stands._ She gazed at her face-down card, Call of the Haunted. _If I am to turn this duel around,_ she stared holes at Marik's deck. _Then I must use Marik's own power against him. I may not have Nagito's level of luck, but I believe I can pull this off. I just need the ability to special summon one more monster._ Sonia looked at her other card. _Or perhaps I don't have to._

"I activate the spell card, Horn of Light," she declared, "This equip-type magic card raises Ixchel's defense by 800 points, making its defensive power capable of blocking an attack from your Greed Quasar!"

Marik frowned as a blue horn adorned itself to Ixchel's forehead, glowing with a gentle glow and raising her defense points to 3700. "Your move, Marik," Sonia told him.

Marik drew the top card of his deck. "Heh," he smirked, "I activate the spell card Jam Breeding Machine. Every turn, I can summon to the field a small slime token with 500 attack and defense points. Oh, but what's this, my monster is incapable of defending itself if Ixchel were to attack it." Marik chuckled. "What will you do, Sonia dear?"

 _Marik is baiting me,_ Sonia thought, _He wants me to attack so that he can destroy Ixchel. Well, I will not fall for it._

 _Marik must be planning to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra with his slime tokens,_ Yugi thought, _just like how he did it when we dueled to summon Osiris the Sky Dragon._

"Ha! The same gimmick as before?" Celeste mocked. "Though…I suppose that was the one part of your plan against Yugi that worked."

"Next, I set a card face-down," Marik said, thereby emptying his hand. "And like that, I conclude my turn."

 _It all comes down to this then,_ Sonia thought. She placed her hand on the top card of her deck and drew it. It was nothing noteworthy, but that didn't matter. _I must activate Pot of Exchange this turn and hope that I am able to draw the Winged Dragon of Ra, else I will be completely unable to turn this duel around. It's a risk, if I fail, that simply makes it easier for Marik to draw it and I will need to draw for Magician of Faith if I want to have another chance to use Pot of Exchange and doing so will cost me the precious memories of another friend._ Chiaki and Gundham in particular lingered in Sonia's mind. _I must avoid that at all costs!_ "I activate the spell card Pot of Exchange!" Sonia declared triumphantly.

"Pot of...Exchange?" Celeste questioned with a small gasp and equal amount of shock. She knew the card well. She used to run it when her deck was much less…well-structured than what it was now. After all, it gave you the ability to use your opponent's power against you. It was a situational card, but in this case, it could save Sonia's life.

"What's that card do?" Joey inquired.

"It lets both players draw two cards from the other's deck," Yami said.

"To put it simply, it's like a fusion of Pot of Greed and the card Exchange," Makoto explained.

Mai gasped, "Wait, is Sonia attempting what I think she's attempting?"

"A bold move for our foreign princess," Byakuya noted, "She intends to swipe the Winged Dragon of Ra from the one place Marik has no control over it: his deck."

"It's a risky move though," Celeste said. "If Sonia fails to draw it, she's only made it easier for Marik to draw it."

"Sonia already knows the risks," Nagito said. "That's why she's doing it. Let's just see if her hope shines bright enough."

Marik and Sonia approached each other so that they could reach out and touch each other's decks.

"On the count of three, ready?" Sonia asked.

"One," Marik said.

"Two," Sonia stated.

"Three," they declared together and plucked two cards off the other's deck.

Everyone waited with baited breath as Marik and Sonia pulled the cards from the other's deck. The entire duel could be decided in a moment of one fateful draw. Marik looked at the cards in his hand that he had gained from Sonia: Trap Jammer and Fairy Wind.

"Well, well, well," Sonia said and flipped the first card around in her hand, "Look what I drew. Thank you, Marik."

In Sonia's hand was none other than the Winged Dragon of Ra.

 _Impossible!_ Marik declared internally, eyes shrinking inward.

"She did it! She drew the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Joey declared.

"Well now," Kaiba said with a smirk, "This duel just took a rather interesting turn." The duel was a lamb to the slaughter all right, but now no one could quite be sure just which duelist was the lamb.

"Hrrrrrrrrrn!" Marik growled in frustration.

"Take that, ya creep!" Joey shouted. "Where's your god card now? Oh right," Joey pointed at the card, "It's in Sonia's hand!"

* * *

"Whoa, what's that card in Miss Sonia's hand?" Kazuichi asked. "I've never seen it before."

"I dunno, but she seemed to know what it was," Nekomaru said.

"So the legends were true," Fuyuhiko said.

"Legends? What legends?" Yukizome asked.

"I heard about it from some underground duelists in the clan, but…I thought they were just myths."

"Out with it, Shorty!" Hiyoko shouted.

"Don't call me, Shorty!" Fuyuhiko snapped at her. "And you're one to talk, you're about as tall as I am!"

"Fuyuhiko," Yukizome said his name calmly.

The Yakuza sighed, lowering his temper at his teacher's implied request. "It's called the Winged Dragon of Ra. I found out about it when I investigated Marik earlier. Apparently Maximillian Pegasus made three powerful cards based on Egyptian Gods: Ra, Osiris, and Obelisk is either based on the God of Earth, Geb, or possibly even Set. They are said to be the most powerful cards in the game, second only to Exodia since they can't instantly win duels, but where Exodia is a force of nature, these are actual monsters."

"Sounds like heavy stuff," Nekomaru said.

"I know more, but it's largely unconfirmed," Fuyuhiko said. "I'm not the type to go spreading around baseless rumors. Besides, it's not like Egyptian History has any sway in what's going on right now."

"So…this one, which is it?" Akane asked.

"What are you, blind? It's Ra!" Fuyuhiko shouted. "Ra the sun god!"

"Jeez, calm down, I was just asking."

"Ra! Ra! Sis boom bah!" Hiyoko laughed her ass off just to needle Fuyuhiko further.

Fuyuhiko groaned and massaged his forehead. "Look, point is if Sonia can play that card, the duel's as good as won." Fuyuhiko chuckled. "Because trap cards don't work on the Egyptian Gods."

* * *

Back on the blimp, Marik had finally recovered from the shock of losing Ra to Sonia. "Hmph," he said, "It matters not. Even if you hold Ra in your hand, you cannot summon it without three tributes and last I checked, you only have one monster on the field and any attempt you make to summon another will be completely run over by my Greed Quasar!"

"Is that a fact?" Sonia asked with a calm, determined stare.

"Hmm?" Marik uttered, raising an eyebrow.

As though she were pulling on an invisible puppet's strings, Sonia raised her arm over her face-down card, "I activate my trap card: Call of the Haunted! This allows me to bring back a monster I sent to the graveyard earlier when I activated Darklord Nasten's effect. So say hello to Darklord Superbia!"

"WHAT?!" Marik shouted.

"And since Superbia was special summoned from the graveyard, I can bring back another fairy-type monster from my graveyard, so say hello to Darklord Edeh Arae!"

Sonia had pulled off her favorite combo and now, she had three monsters on the field.

"Two monsters in one turn? And you have yet to normal summon a monster this turn!" Marik growled.

"She's going to summon it!" Kaiba exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh, ladies and gentleman, this is your flight attendant speaking," Joey said, "We advise that you all cling to the closest person to your left as we're about to hit some major turbulence of god-like proportions."

"Now, I sacrifice Darklord Ixchel, Darklord Edeh Arae and Darklord Superbia in order to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

A bright light shined forth as Ra began to emerge forth from seemingly an alternate dimension. However, when it appeared, it was but a gigantic golden sphere, surprising all, but Marik.

"What?" Sonia gasped. "What is wrong with Ra? Why has it not appeared?"

"Somehow the dragon is locked inside!" Yami declared.

"Well, Sonia better set it free, and quickly if she wants to win this duel," Mai said.

Marik chuckled. "Only I know how to tap the power of the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

 _Maybe for now, but soon I'll learn to control its unstoppable force,_ Kaiba thought.

"I told you this isn't a mere duel," Marik told Sonia. "We're playing a shadow game with ancient magic beyond your understanding. Not only am I erasing your memory with every monster I destroy, but once you lose this battle to me, your mind we'll be trapped here, confined in isolation for eternity. Now as for my Egyptian God Card, you were a fool to think you would be able to use it. Only individuals with knowledge of the ancient scriptures can wield the power of Ra."

Sonia stroked her chin and appeared…reflective perhaps? Marik couldn't tell, not that it mattered to him. "Ancient scriptures, you say?"

"Indeed. Try reading the text on the bottom of the card."

Sonia now looked confused. "Text on the bottom of the…" her gaze trickled down to the card on her duel disk. "Oh! Oh my," she said, surprised by what she saw. "I do not believe that was there when I was holding it in my hand."

"That's because Maximillian Pegasus inscribed the card with a special ink so that that chant would only appear when the card was played. He did this due to his research that only those of special power were worthy of being able to control Ra. Behold the ancient chant used to call on the hidden powers of Ra, scripted in Ancient Egyptian so that only those worthy can read it!"

The phrase "that's not what I expected" can result from a myriad of circumstances. Ramming a car into a tree and not suffering any damage as the tree falls into the yard next to it, impaling itself on the wooden fence for instance. However, in this case, Marik had expected some variation of that phrase to be spoken by or an expression that would imply this kind of statement to be metaphorically written on Sonia's face.

Unfortunately for him, that was not what happened. Sonia burst forth with cheer, exclaiming, "Oh, I love Ancient Egyptian!"

"You...WHAT?!" Marik shouted, his face astrally distorting again. He took a moment to calm down and then cleared his throat. "Perhaps you do not understand," he said with a cruel smile. "That text is written in a special hieroglyphic script used only by high ranking Egyptians!"

Once again, Sonia defied expectations. Her eyes were now practically shining as a pleased gasp escaped her lips. She seemed positively ecstatic, "You mean the special dialect reserved only for the Pharaoh and his most trusted priests?"

"Yes!" Marik exclaimed, "I do!" He then added in great confusion, "Why do you look so _happy_ about it?"

"I've studied that since I was five!" Sonia exclaimed. "We of the Novoselic royal family must know many languages by the time we come of age must be able to speak over 30 languages. And while German, English, French, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, Arabic, Hebrew, Russian, Sweedish, and Korean are a must, the other 19 are left entirely up to the prince or princess' discretion. And I learned Ancient Egyptian. I just love secret occult stuff like that! I know every last dialect."

If they listened close enough, the spectators could hear what sounded like a mirror cracking. That was the sound of Marik's already fragile sanity breaking further. "WHAT?!" he roared.

"Sonia can read Ancient Egyptian!" Yugi exclaimed, though since Yami was in control of their shared body, only he heard that.

"Whoa, talk about a hobby," Makoto said.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gundham laughed. "How amusing, Marik! You belittled the Dark Queen only to find yourself with your back to the wall, trapped by her mystic arts, including the very one you thought would save you."

"Impossible!" Marik exclaimed, backing up slightly and looking petrified. "It has to be!"

"Then why don't I read this chant you seem so fond of and prove it to you?" Sonia asked.

"Can she really do it?" Téa asked Yugi.

"I have no idea," Yami said honestly, "But if she can, Marik's plans could be over before they've even begun." _If Sonia can summon the Winged Dragon of Ra, not even Marik's trap card could save him then. Come on, Sonia!_

"How about it, Marik?" Nagito asked. "Do you have hope that you can win? Otherwise you're about to get crushed by the hope of my classmate, lover of ancient ruins and everything occult."

"Indeed, Jester," Gundham chuckled, "Indeed. Dark Queen, punish this non-believer of power!" Gundham exclaimed.

"I shall," Sonia said as she looked at the text, "Um, one moment. It is still difficult for me to read this upside-down. Um, Mr. Kaiba, sir? May I remove my duel disk a moment? If the text is only visible when the card is in play, I cannot simply pick up the card to look at it."

"Just don't drop it," Kaiba said with a glazed look.

"Certainly not," Sonia said with a smile.

 _This has to be some sort of joke!_ Marik exclaimed internally, still looking nervous. _There's no way a mere peon, even a foregin princess, should be capable of reading the complex language of the ancient scriptures! It's just not possible!_

Marik watched Sonia take off her duel disk and spin it around to look at the chant, studying it intensely.

Marik began to lose patience, "I am giving you three minutes, princess, exactly _three minutes,_ or I will consider your little declaration one giant bluff."

"Do not rush me," Sonia said, looking up from the card, "I wish to make sure I do not slur my words.

 _She's actually reading it? This is ridiculous!_

"Hmmm," Sonia said as she studied the language. "Ah, I have a question."

"I'm not going to help you read it!" Marik growled.

"No, but you can answer this much: Does the chant work regardless of what language it is spoken in? Pronunciation is a bit difficult and it might confuse the watchers at home. Also, judging from the actual scripture itself, the translation can be interpreted in about four different ways."

Marik looked positively irritated. How did Sonia know so much about an otherwise well-kept secret to the Egyptian lore?

"Answer the question, Marik," Kaiba said, his voice dripping with smug amusement, "It's not polite to withhold this type of information."

 _Now even Kaiba is twisting my arm!_ Marik quickly composed himself. "The chant can be read as long as it is remotely accurate. I, in particular, have memorized one of the ways the chant is recited."

"Then I shall go with the plainest interpretation possible. Will that satisfy?"

"It would, _if_ you can actually read the scripture." Denial was Marik's last weapon. This could _not_ be real.

Sonia slipped her duel disk back onto her arm. "Do not underestimate me. Here goes!"

One hand on Ra, she chanted, "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight."

 _I don't believe it! She can actually read it?!_

"Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Join with me in this fight and together we shall unleash your might!" Sonia raised her arm to the sky, palm extended, "I call out your name! WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

 _She translated the whole thing!_ Marik declared in a panic.

The spectators became awash in awe as the sphere began to burst forth with a golden light and a giant, magnificent, golden, metallic dragon emerged with an ear-piercing cry and roar.

Ra emerged with 7700 attack points and 8100 defense points.

"Whoa, check it out," Mokuba said, absolutely in awe of Ra's presence.

"Can it truly be?" Gundham gaped. He shielded his eyes in a cross pattern, though was still able to barely peek through the gap as he said, "My devilish eyes dare not gaze upon such dazzling purity!"

"There it is!" Kaiba exclaimed with absolute glee.

Down in medical, even Chiaki was hopeful of Sonia's situation. "Come on, Sonia."

"Sonia," Mikan said in concern, hands clasped together in prayer.

"It's over, Marik," Sonia said. "Ra has 7700 attack points and your slime token only has 500. Now, bow down before your princess!" She declared, extending her arm forward as a golden aura enveloped both her and Ra. It was a symbol of her dominion over the Egyptian God, that it recognized her as worthy.

"This can't be!" Marik shouted. "Ra is my obedient servant!"

"I am his master now," Sonia said. "The Egyptian God Ra now serves the Kingdom of Novoselic!" With a sweep of her arm, Sonia made a divine decree, "Go, Winged Dragon of Ra! Attack! Almighty Blaze Cannon!"

"It's over, Marik," Celeste said calmly. "You said it yourself that the gods are immune to trap cards. Accept your defeat!"

"No!" Marik shouted. "If only I knew a way to defeat my own Egyptian God Monster!" Marik declared in absolute panic, only for his lips to break out in the most satisfied of wide, Cheshire Cat-like grins. "Oh wait, I do!" Marik activated his face-down card.

Celeste blankly stared at Marik. "What?"

Ra's attack destroyed Slime Token, but Marik's life points did not drop and Ra's blast seemed to continue to get enveloped straight into a hole in the ground.

"What's going on...what happened to Ra's attack?" Sonia inquired. "And why have you not taken any damage."

"I sent it to another dimension," Marik chuckled. "With this trap card, Dimension Wall!" Marik's trap card showed a picture of the monster Warrior Dai Grepher attacking itself through a cut in the dimensional boundaries.

Yami, Mai, Joey, Celeste, Byakuya, Kaiba, and most of Sonia's classmates, even those not present on deck, gasped at this turn of events.

"It's true that the gods themselves are immune to the effects of trap cards and the like, but their attacks are not nearly as omnipotent. For with Dimensional Wall," Marik said as a crack in the boundaries between time and space appeared above his head, angled down at Sonia with the way it was form, "I'm not targeting Ra with its own power." The crack burst wide open into the atmosphere as a golden light seemed to be rapidly approaching the entrance. "I'm targeting you. My trap card allows me to redirect battle damage I would take from a single bout of combat, right _at_ YOU!"

"NO!" Sonia gasped.

"Have a taste of Ra's power that you so vainly coveted!" Marik exclaimed as Ra's attack barreled out of the alternate dimension "So sorry, my dear princess, but this duel is over. Farewell."

"SONIA!" Gundham shouted in alarm.

"SONIAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ibuki shouted louder and longer.

The attack barreled into Sonia, consuming her entire body as she screamed so loud and in so much agony it was as if her very existence itself was being torn apart by Ra's attack. Her life points plummeted all the way down to 0.

When the attack ceased and the monsters vanished, Kaiba could only stare in disbelief at the state of Sonia's body. She had been covered in burns and bloodied wounds, some of which were on her head. Her clothes had been ripped to shreds, leaving barely enough to preserve her modesty. Sonia looked absolutely traumatized as she stood, still conscious for the moment. Even as she fell to the ground, succumbing to her injuries, Sonia remained conscious, defiant to stand, but finding she hadn't the strength to do much more than struggle in great pain. Her vision was in a daze, her body battered worse than a car wreck.

"No…" Komaru uttered, covering her mouth. "We…she was going to win," she sobbed.

Hajime just looked distraught. It was hard to see this. Sonia…the princess of Novoselic, such a gentle, kind person, just couldn't be…gone.

" _For me, any friend of Chiaki's is a friend of mine."_

" _Hajime, you are a true gentleman, thank you."_

She'd made him feel welcomed despite only being a reserve course student.

The true terror of the shadow games was finally beginning to sink in.

"No…" Chiaki's lip trembled as she saw what happened. "NOOOOOOOO! SONIA!" she shouted in alarm, tears coming down her face.

Unable to do much else other than do his job, Roland declared, "This duel is over, the winner is Marik Ishtar!"

Marik approached the downed Sonia as she struggled to look at no more than his foot. However, Marik was not done playing with his food as he grasped Sonia's head and pushed it back so that the princess of Novoselic could gaze up at his terrifying visage, the gleam of the Millennium Rod clearly visible despite her hazy vision.

"You lose, my dear. So now it is off to the Shadow Realm with you."

Unable to resist, Sonia barely managed a weak cry as the last thing she saw before her very soul was banished from her body was the glow of the Millennium Rod and Marik's villainously satisfied smile.

"Kaiba! Do something!" Yami shouted. Sonia needed medical treatment fast. Shadow Realm or not, those were bad wounds.

However, Kaiba just stood there, shaking like a leaf. How could Sonia have come to so much harm? His hologram system could not do that to living people and he, at no point, received an alert that the hard light hologram system had been compromised. Thoughts raced through his head about Ancient Egypt. It couldn't be true, could it? Was this real? Was this reality?

As Kaiba stood there, petrified, the only voice he could hear was the Pharaoh's screaming at him, lost in the abyss of Kaiba's tumulted thoughts, "KAIBAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **(A/N: Oh. Oh dear. I've made quite a mess. Show of hands, how many of you thought that, for a moment, Marik was going to lose? NONE OF YOU saw this coming, both the duel and what Sonia managed to accomplish. I bet none of you thought, for a moment, that Sonia's omnilingual abilities combined with her occult fetish would spawn the ability to be able to summon Ra. If any of you had, you might've guessed this. Too bad it amounted to nothing in the long run. Like I'd really let Marik get kicked out** _ **this**_ **early with no Junko to replace him...yet. But I just wanted the terrified look on his face when Sonia came within a hair's breadth of victory if not for Dimensional Wall, one of the few work arounds to the mighty Egyptian Gods. And I say few because we'll see another work around like this when we get to Kaiba's duel.**

 **Sonia had best thank her lucky stars Marik only wanted her memories because if this had been Bakura's shadow duel, she could've lost her life just now to Ra's power.**

 **Aside from the most shocking duel end in this story up until now, let's talk about Mai and Joey a sec. After a conversation with a few friends we agreed that, if Mai felt threatened, she might become more sexually aggressive/assertive leading up to marking her territory. Speaking of which, since Joey didn't stick his foot in his mouth regarding the whole dream sequence with Odion, Mai's here to stay and will be joining us for the trip into Noah's virtual world—yes I'm doing something with that arc.**

 **Other than that, quick special shout out to my two patrons: Goshinzilla and DarkJade aka EmeraldDarkKnight. You guys are a big help in helping me along during my time of need. And I encourage anyone else that wants to support me to make a pledge as well, but like I said before, it's not mandatory. I'll be doing this with or without money.**

 **Next time, Gundham will get his chance to chase after Marik. Will he succeed in getting to the next round so that he might have the opportunity to enact vengeance upon the foul Marik Ishtar? Or will his opponent prove too much for him? Keep the guesses coming regarding who you think is next up to duel. After all, with Gundham going next and Chiaki going last, that regulates Hajime and Makoto to the 6** **th** **and 7** **th** **duels of this round. With Ishizu, Mai, Kaiba, Espa left to duel them, start hedging your bets. It's 2-2 YGO Vs DGR. Do you think I intend to make the next round an even 4/4 split? Or could the results be skewed? Comment on what you think, or don't if you're shy and/or don't feel like it, and until next time, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	34. Unholy Rage

**(A/N: So if you were wondering whether or not to subscribe to my Patr eon or not, here's an incentive: I put out an alternate ending to the previous chapter as well as the first, of what I hope will be many, chapters with author's commentary. Right, that said, let's just jump right into this).**

* * *

Covered in bandages, blood seeping out from open, sutured wounds, lay Sonia in the KaibaCorp Aircraft 3 Medical Bay. She was indefinitely comatose thanks to Marik and had an oxygen mask over her face to help her breathe better. Her lost soul was, but one of her problems. Without all this medical equipment, she could surely die due to her injuries.

Standing around her bed were all of her classmates, and even Yugi and all of his friends.

"Sonia," Ibuki sniffed. "BWAAAAAAAH!" She cried, turning, grabbing Joey and sobbing into his shoulder. Joey pat her back reassuringly.

"Marik will pay for this," Mai said sternly.

"I still don't understand how this all happened," Mikan sobbed, looking panicked. "It's like she really did get hit by that attack from that giant monster, but that's can't be, right? Isn't that supposed to just be a hologram? I don't understand how she's so badly injured!" The Ultimate Nurse exclaimed, clenching her eyes shut. "And even then, I'm not getting a lot of brain activity either. It's like most of her brain functions, including those regulating speech, aren't responding to any given stimuli."

"It's because her soul was taken to the shadow realm," Yami, in control of Yugi's body, said solemnly.

"Her soul?" Mikan questioned. "But that's...I can't do anything about that!" Soul retrieval kind of went beyond the expertise of medicine after all. Were it even possible, Mikan started to panic even worse. "I can't fail my classmate when she needs me! Sonia, I'm sorry! If it's my fault, please come back so I can apologize!" Mikan then devolved into a mess of tears and began rubbing her eyes fiercely with the back of her hands. Mahiru put her arms around her and rubbed Mikan's back, patting her a few times reassuringly.

"Sonia," Chiaki said in concern, looking at the blonde from the next bed over.

"I've made a horrible mistake," Nagito said, staring at the ground. "Marik...this new Marik, he doesn't have any hope within him at all. For what else could this be other than despair?" He sighed and then looked Yami straight in the eye. "Yugi, sorry, but I'm going to hold onto Exodia for a while," he said sternly. "I won't let Marik have them. Inflicting despair...that's not something I can forgive!" Nagito exclaimed.

"Nagito was going to give you his Exodia cards?" Téa questioned.

"I'll explain later," Yami said. "We need to prepare for the rest of the finals. Marik must be taken down and I...need to strategize." Yami left the room, Téa following suit along with Tristan, Duke and Bakura.

As Mikan calmed down, Mahiru noticed Gundham standing off to the side, eyes hidden by the way the light was hitting his face. His arms were folded, scarf pulled up over his nostrils.

"Gundham? Are you okay?" Mahiru asked, reaching towards him. "You've been awfully quiet."

It was as if a landmine had just been set off. No, more accurately, with all the shaking caused by the fury of Gundham's rage, it was as if Mahiru removed a giant cork on a volcano trying to erupt.

Bending over Sonia's bed, hands on the mattress, tears fell from Gundham's face. It was the first time anyone in his class had ever seen him, or know him to be capable of such emotion. And then followed by his tears was an angry scream. Then tears, still in his eyes, eyes red and puffy, Gundham shouted one name at the top of his lungs, "MARIIIIIIIIIIIIK!" With continued anger, Gundham raged, "YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU EVER HEARD THE NAME GUNDHAM TANAKA! IN THE NAME OF ALL THE PHANTASMS KNOWN TO RAVIEL, I WILL PERSONALLY SEE YOU TO YOUR GRAVE SO I CAN SEE YOU BURN IN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

At this, Nagito seemed to smile, "Yes, Gundham, use the despair of Sonia's defeat to make your hope shine even brighter."

This only seemed to tick Gundham off however. "Hope?" Gundham grabbed Nagito by his shirt and lifted him off his feet. "You think what I'm feeling is hope, Jester?" Gundham's stare was cold and hateful through his angry, tear-filled eyes, "Is this some sort of joke to you? Nay, what I am feeling, what Marik will feel is my UNCONTROLLED RAGE!" With a show of strength, Gundham pushed Nagito down and away, causing the Ultimate Lucky Student to stumble back into the medical cart, knocking a scalpel off the edge of the cart due to the impact. Gundham then stormed out of the room and briskly turned the corner, disappearing from sight.

However, as if to replace his presence, both Komaru and Makoto entered the room, having passed Gundham by in the hallway. "Makoto? Komaru?" Mahiru questioned. "What are you two doing here?"

"We thought we should pay our respects to Sonia," Makoto said.

"We didn't know her that well," Komaru said sadly, "But…when we thought about how well you guys are probably hurting…it just seemed the right thing to do."

"Thank you for coming," Chiaki said. "I'm sure Sonia would appreciate it."

"I agree. You're good kids," Mai said. "Your parents definitely raised you right."

"Ah, thank you," Komaru said, embarrassed.

Joey clenched his fist tightly. He scowled fiercely. "Marik ain't gonna get away with this. There's still plenty of us and only one a him." He punched his fist into his palm. "He's going down!"

"I concur," Celeste agreed. "Joey, perhaps you might consider taking me up on my offer now? You may need it for the next round."

Joey nodded. "Yeah, okay." If Celeste could teach him new stuff, he'd need all the tricks he needed if he wanted to show Marik what for.

As the two left the room, Mai chased after them, "Hey, hold on now, if it's dueling advice you need, I'm coming too ya big doofus."

Serenity looked around the room and, feeling a bit out of place, quietly excused herself.

Now with only so few people in here, Chiaki said, "Do you all mind just leaving us for now? I still need to rest and I'll be here with Sonia until my duel. I promise I'll let you guys know if she somehow gets better." It was the only thing Chiaki could say to keep everyone from losing hope.

Ibuki sniffed and wiped her nose, "Yeah, thanks Chiaki. Come on, guys."

Everyone left, Hajime being the last one to leave, taking one last look at Chiaki before exiting. The two exchanged calm, ready gazes, knowing that, for Sonia's sake, they would have to give it their all. To Chiaki, Sonia was her precious classmate. To Hajime, Sonia was a kind, gentle Ultimate that had graciously accepted him as an equal without looking down on him. He wasn't going to leave a person as kind and accepting as that to her fate while there was still something he could to about it.

After making eye contact with Chiaki, he left the room, fist clenched, teeth biting the bottom of his lip in anguish. He walked down the hall like someone that'd just come home from a funeral procession. And, at that moment, Hajime made a solemn vow to himself. No matter what happened, no matter who he had to duel, he would take Marik down. He refused to lose in this tournament until that dark, twisted bastard was taken out of the picture. He'd show everyone just what this reserve course student with a poor financial background was made of.

* * *

While things were about as gloomy as a funeral for Yugi and his friends, for Kaiba, alone in his office, the situation was best described as a child's temper tantrum. Alone in his office with only the lights of his main computer on, the head of KaibaCorp was seething with rage and frustration.

 _What the hell happened up there?_ Kaiba thought, eyes bugging out. _There's no way this has any connection to the KaibaCorp hologram technology!_ He paused for a moment, eyes softening, _And yet…_

Kaiba closed his eyes, mind flashing back to Odion's duel disk breaking. He then flashed to Sonia's injury as she was run to medical on a gurney, Mikan applying emergency first aid and everybody in the general vicinity panicking. Kaiba remembered his own little episode too, how Yugi had kept screaming at him to call for medical and he'd been so entranced on what happened, that he's completely blocked out the screaming voice of his rival.

 _This is absurd!_ Kaiba now thought. _There's no such thing as Ancient Egyptian Magic! That kind of thing only exists in fairy tales and kid's TV shows! There has to be some sort of rational explanation! And the only person I could get a straight answer out of is currently in a coma!_ Kaiba, of course, meant Sonia. _Ishizu, Yugi, Marik, they'd all tell me about some ancient fairy tale nonsense!_ Kaiba with an angry yell, smacked Odion's broken duel disk off the table, both pieces hitting the ground. He then clenched the table, hunched over it, eyes crazed. This could not be happening. What could he possibly do in a situation like this?

Fortunately, a distraction came in the form of his cell phone ringing. With a deep sigh, Kaiba pulled himself together. Business was a distraction from the current chain of events.

Without even bothering to look at the callerID, Kaiba picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kaiba?"

Kaiba recognized the mature, womanly voice on the other end, but was also confused by it. "Chisa? How did you get my private cell phone number?"

"Student records," she said.

"Of course," Kaiba said. "I take it you have an update on Hajime Hinata?"

"Is that really what you should be concerned about right now?" Yukizome snapped.

Kaiba blinked a moment. Oh dear gods, no. She wasn't actually calling about…

"What happened to Sonia?"

Yup. That figured.

Starting evasively, Kaiba said, "How long have you been following the tournament?"

"Only sine her match, but Fuyuhiko and Chiaki clued me in on what's been going on up until now. Kaiba, you just showed a foreign princess getting badly injured on live TV."

Kaiba froze. He did what?

"What happened to Sonia? The internet's fired up and your HR department is experiencing high call volume."

Kaiba took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. Great, a PR nightmare. Just what he needed right about now. "Tell me, Chisa, do you believe in fairy tales?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not. But I know that a few of my participants seem to believe that Sonia's injuries were caused by some ancient fairy tale nonsense and I _know_ my hologram system was not responsible for her injuries in any way, shape or form. I'd hate to say, "I don't know what's going on", but I presently do not have a suitable explanation for the situation. Sonia Nevermind is currently in my medical bay and I can assure that once her opponent is defeated, by me or someone else, she'll be absolutely fine."

Yukizome was quiet for a moment before asking, "You can guarantee this?"

"Nanami has a theory that that'll happen. If there's one thing I know about that girl, she has good judgment. If she says defeating Marik will save Sonia, then I believe her. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a tournament to run and a mystery to solve…unless you have more details about Hinata."

Yukizome sighed. "Yes, I managed to get quite a bit of info. The Steering Committee wants him for something they're calling the Kamukura Project. I don't know the details yet, but I was going to call Kyosuke in the morning to get some help. All I know is that they were planning to take Hajime out of school for some sort of…talent experiment and, beyond that, he's the only test subject."

"Interesting," Kaiba said. "Did they offer him and his family financial security in exchange?"

"Nothing concrete, but that seems likely," Yukizome said.

"Got it," Kaiba said. "He's here in the tournament finals so I'm perfectly capable of keeping an eye on him. He already seemed evasive about that rare card I told you about when I spoke to him earlier. Whatever's going on with the Steering Committee, he can't talk about it. When this tournament is over, why don't you, Munakata and I all pay them a visit. If they've potentially planted Hinata into my tournament, then this is my problem now too. Plus, given I own 30% of the school's current income, my word would help with any sway you need for leverage."

"Kaiba, you are a true gentleman."

"Don't thank me," Kaiba said. "I'm not very fond of the Steering Committee lately, so I'm just taking advantage of any chance I have to take them down a peg or two, that and when you mess with my company, I personally see to it that you pay for your crimes."

"Heh, you haven't changed a bit since last year," Yukizome laughed. "Yukizome out." The Ultimate Housekeeper then hung up.

Kaiba sighed, took a deep breath, massaged the area around his eyes with the side of his hand and then pressed the button on his collar, "Chihiro."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Come to my office," Kaiba said.

"Y-yes sir," Chihiro stuttered, "Right away."

Kaiba took a deep breath and sat down at his desk, clasping his fingers together horizontally as he leaned forward in his chair, lips and nose pressed to the sides of his hands. _My top programmer should be able to offer up a simple, rational explanation to this, even if she is an intern._

By the time Chihiro managed to get to Kaiba's office, his boss was now standing in front of the monitor and replaying the footage from Sonia and Marik's duel, watching Sonia be attacked by Ra and watching her fall to the ground, actually injured, on a loop. He'd watched it so many times now that it didn't seem to bother him anymore.

When Chihiro saw this, his brisk pace slowed to a crawl. Kaiba's intimidating disposition, standing with his hands behind his back as he gazed up at the monitor, coupled with the low lighting, bothered Chihiro. The young boy wanted to cry out in fear, which certainly fit with his guise as a girl, but to become manlier, he had to swallow his fears and try and speak with his cross boss. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Tell me, Chihiro," Kaiba said in his usual calm, slightly annoyed sounding tone, "How do you explain what happened to Princess Nevermind?

"You mean her injuries?" Chihiro asked.

"Well I'm certainly not referring to her clever maneuver to command Ra's power before it blew up in her face quite literally," Kaiba responded.

Chihiro swallowed. Kaiba was asking him an important question. Even to Chihiro, the situation seemed rather strange. He'd heard what the others were saying about dark magic and Ancient Egyptian powers, but as a man of science, and especially since Kaiba made his stance on such matters clear, Chihiro wanted to provide a reasonable explanation. "Um, well, I'm not really sure," he began trying to think of something on the spot. "KaibaCorp holograms, especially the way you designed them, Mr. Kaiba, should be able to damper physical damage like that, even for state of the art hard light holograms."

Kaiba's face grew ecstatic, but there was something creepy in his smile. It was as if Chihiro's words were a reinforcement of Kaiba's weak, fragile sanity in the face of an otherworldly, supernatural power. If Chihiro was actually as young as he looked, he would've run away screaming and crying for his mommy. "Exactly! That's exactly what I thought!" Oh there was nothing more sweet sounding to Kaiba than the voice of someone who agreed with him right now.

"Er, however..." Chihiro began

And there went Kaiba's smile, "Hmm?"

"Um, maybe the god cards in particular are so powerful that their data interferes with the safety regulations in the KaibaCorp duel disk." To Chihiro, this sounded like the best possible explanation based on what he'd seen. "We saw an example of this when you tested Obelisk out on your duel computer. It went up in flames. Erm, I could run a safety subroutine and ask for all participants' duel disks for emergency maintenance, but to do so I would also need direct access to the god cards themselves. And even with that said, it could severely dampen gameplay mechanics for all the cards involved."

"How badly would the cards be affected?" Kaiba wanted to know.

"Um, they likely wouldn't be able to exceed 6000 attack points," Chihiro said.

Kaiba thought about this a moment. For Osiris and Ra this kind of limitation would keep their powers dampened and interfere with their tremendous power. But for Obelisk it would be even worse. Sure, Obelisk had 4000 attack points flat, but when its special ability was activated, it approached infinity. Limiting that to 6000 might not be the wisest of ideas.

No, he had everyone's safety to consider. He could not let another Sonia happen in this tournament. He'd be hit with so many litigations it wouldn't even be funny. Still…

"How sure are you that this will even work?" Kaiba wanted to know.

"Well, I mean, it would be better than nothing," Chihiro told him politely.

"How certain?" Kaiba emphasized.

Chihiro shuddered in fright. "U-um, about 33.33, repeating of course, percent chance of success. In a worst-case scenario it could cause a glitch in the system and make the card unplayable for the whole duel. And that's only because I don't fully quite understand the capabilities of the god cards." Chihiro looked disappointed in himself. "I would need more information to get a higher estimate and make a better safety procedure. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Kaiba said, reaching for his deck, "At least you're trying and you're not telling me this is due to some ancient Egyptian fairy tale." Kaiba then plucked a card from it and, with two fingers clamped around it, handed it off to Chihiro. "Here," he said.

Chihiro graciously accepted the card and flipped it around. He gasped. "B-but this is…" Chihiro couldn't believe his eyes. He was holding Obelisk the Tormentor. Even Kaiba's little brother Mokuba wasn't allowed to hold this.

"We have twenty minutes before the next duel," Kaiba said, arms folded, still staring at the monitor. "And if that's not enough time, no one needs to know that I can take myself out of the random selection to ensure everyone's safety. Besides, there's only prospective competitor for me left this round and she's not dueling yet due to an injury." Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "However," he said as he turned his head to fix his gaze upon Chihiro. "You're under strict gag order not to tell a soul about this, understood? If anyone finds out I let you borrow Obelisk or why, you're fired immediately." Kaiba turned his whole body to face Chihiro. "But as long as you don't let me down, run all the tests you need and report back to me. Is that understood?"

Chihiro ended up actually saluting to Kaiba. "Y-yes, sir!"

"Good, then head to the lab on deck three. I expect great things from you Chihiro."

"I-I won't let you down, Mr. Kaiba," Chihiro said and darted from the room.

Kaiba then sat back down in his chair and switched the monitor from replay stream to the roster display. Mai Valentine, Gundham Tanaka, Espa Roba, Hajime Hinata, Makoto Naegi, Ishizu Ishtar and Chiaki Nanami. Those were the remaining finalists yet to duel in this round besides himself.

"Computer," Kaiba said as he pressed a button on the keypad.

"Yes, sir?" The automated voice system responded.

"Project a list of prospective matches and victories for the remainder of the round using knowledge of previous duels for all competitors."

"Of course, sir."

Kaiba watched the computer run through dozens of simulations in the span of a few quick seconds. By the time it was done, Kaiba had some results in front of him. A few things stood out to him.

"What are you insinuating with my chances of success? Why is it 97%? It should be 100."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba. You programmed me for accuracy, not egocentricity. I believe," the computer beeped as Chiaki's profile was enlarged, "That if you were to lose, it would be against Duelist Number 11, Chiaki Nanami."

"You can't be serious."

"I am a computer. I am not programmed to lie, sir."

 _So, I need to be careful about Nanami after all. 3% chance of victory, huh? That's 3% too many._ The chances were, of course, much larger than that, and Kaiba knew it given all of his computers were programmed with bias in his favor by default.

"Computer, simulate battle data of 1000 duels between myself and Chiaki Nanami. Remove all X-factors from the equation."

"Yes, sir," the computer responded. "Results concluded."

Kaiba gazed in absolute wide-eyed shock at the results. "Computer, run same test, but replace Chiaki with Yugi Mutoh."

"Understood."

The test only put Kaiba more on edge. His chances of beating Yugi were ruled as the same chances of him beating Chiaki: 50/50. _Does this mean Chiaki is on the same level as Yugi? Ultimate Gamer, sure, but she doesn't even have a god card._ While Kaiba's computer data had full access to Chiaki's deck, Kaiba did not and he had had Scott program a security block on participant deck usage unless a powerful rare card had been used in a duel. That way, Kaiba couldn't cheat even if he wanted to gain an unfair advantage. That then begged the question: what the hell did Chiaki have in her deck that put his chances of success against her on par with Yugi Mutoh?

"Computer, run simulation test: Yugi Mutoh Vs Chiaki Nanami."

"Understood."

And this was the true eye opener for Kaiba. Yugi was slanted at beating Chiaki by a 55/45 margin, but also a 70/30 margin when X-factors were included. _Why does Yugi have a greater chance at beating her? Sure, every duelist is different, like how a pyro-type deck fares poorly against a player with Umi or Legendary Ocean as the crux of their strategy, but why am I…?_ Kaiba trailed off. The X-factor to this matchup was him. He posed a greater threat to Yugi, but both Yugi and Chiaki posed an equal threat to him. That did not it well with the tournament host. "Computer, return to original test."

"Yes, sir."

Kaiba looked at the progress bars of the other duelists. What caught his eyes was that while Mai, Ishizu, Espa, Makoto and Gundham all ran at about the same advancement frequency, Hajime didn't trail far behind Chiaki at all.

"Computer, run simulation test," Kaiba said. He typed away at the keys. "Run the following test as programmed."

"Running…" the computer said and, after a few seconds, finished, "Test complete."

Kaiba grinned and then laughed. "Ha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Interesting!" Kaiba grinned in manic ecstasy. "How very interesting. So there's far more to you than meets the eye after all, isn't that right, Hajime Hinata?"

Elsewhere on the blimp, Hajime sneezed and had no idea why.

* * *

As Chihiro ran tests and Kaiba ran battle simulators to take his mind off the incoming PR nightmare, Joey was in for a nightmare of his own. Celeste was doing her best to "help" all right…by quizzing him. 14 times in a row now, she'd set up a field for Joey to "solve" taking away the deck and her hand from the equation, setting fixed life points and telling Joey to "win in this turn". And 14 times in a row now, Mai had almost had to spoon feed him the answer.

Right now, the cards on Celeste's field were Phoenix Beast Gairuda with Yellow Luster Shield and Sorcerous Spell Ward on the field. In his hand, Joey had Block Attack, Grandmaster Ninja Sasuke and Legendary Sword, and on the field sat Rocket Warrior. Celeste said she had 1800 life points left.

"Come now, Joey," Celeste said, standing behind her side of the table as Joey sat in the chair on the other side. "Is it really so difficult? I won Phoenix Beast Gairuda during an underground duel using similar tactics. I wagered that I could "win in this turn" and my opponent graciously parted with their prize.

Joey scratched his head again and again, looking at his hand and then back at the field. "Nnnnnn," he grunted and then scratched his head fiercer, "Nnnnnnnnnnngh."

Eventually he just sighed and hung his head. "This is impossible. My brain ain't cut out for dis! And what's all this quiz stuff got to do with being a better duelist anyway?" He snapped.

Celeste answered him calmly. "A good duelist must be prepared for the unwinnable, to close the match when victory seems unreachable. There's no denying your draw power is extraordinary, but you need to be prepared for a situation where you have to solely rely with what's in your hand and what's on the field. Your strategies are too simple. You need to think _harder_ ," Celeste told him.

"I'm thinkin and I'm thinkin and my brain hurts. Can't you just give me better cards?" He complained.

"You have to _earn_ them, Joey," Celeste said. "You can't just rely on your usual gimmicks every time. But if you need some brain food, I suppose the main hall is still open."

"Aw, yeah! Pizza and chicken wings here I come!" Joey zoomed out of the room.

"Ugh, he is insufferable," Celeste grumbled.

"Preach it sister," Mai said, sitting down and taking Joey's place. "Oh and speaking of your puzzle," she said and put Sasuke in attack position, followed by Block Attack, switching Gairuda to defense position. "Then, you equip Legendary Sword to Rocket Warrior," Mai said. "With Grandmaster Ninja Sasuke's ability, Phoenix Beast Gairuda is instantly destroyed and I'm free to take out the rest of your life points."

"Heh, poor Joey. He's good with instincts, but his brain doesn't seem to connect its synapses when it comes to critical thinking," Celeste said as Mai picked up the cards she'd placed on the field and then stood up so Joey could resume when he came back from the main hall.

"I think it's adorable really how flustered he gets," Mai chuckled, "Don't you agree?"

Celeste chuckled, "Watching anyone struggle is a gem, to be perfectly honest, but yes, Joey seems to make an art form out of it." She then became serious. "One thing bothers me though."

"And what's that?" Mai asked.

"Why did you insist on helping? You haven't dueled yet. Joey is still your competition. I'm already knocked out of the tournament so there's no problem if I assist him a little," Celeste said with a sweet smile.

Thunderstruck and caught off guard, Mai stuttered, "Well, I, um..."

Celeste looked surprised, though it was feigned, and said, with her fingers placed over her lip, "Oh my, could it be? I never thought your tastes, Mai, would be in younger men."

Mai turned bright red, shouting, "No! No! We are not having this conversation!"

Celeste chuckled. She just hit the jackpot. "Awww, that's adorable, you're sweet on him."

"Oh yeah, and what about you?" Mai snapped. "You're awfully chummy with him for someone that let him get kidnapped." Mai swat the table and leaned over it, jamming her index finger rudely in Celeste's general direction. "If you think I'm gonna let you wrap your sneaky little arms around a guy like him, you've got another thing coming, pigtails!

Celeste turned her head away. She had the utmost bored look on her face. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. I just don't want to end up in the shadow realm and Yugi _hardly_ needs my help."

"Well keep it that way because Joey is mine," Mai snapped. She then realized exactly what she said. "Huh?" She turned bright red. "Er, I mean, what I meant was..." She began to backpedal.

Unfortunately, Celeste would have none of that. "Aren't you nearing your expiration date, Miss Valentine? You wouldn't want Joey to go around with people saying he's hitched to an old lady, would you?"

Oh, that was it. The claws came out now. "Hey, I look plenty good for my age! You keep your mouth shut!" Mai shouted.

"Tell _that_ to the internet," Celeste said with a completely sweet smile.

"Uh, did I miss somethin'?" Joey asked, now returning with a plate full of food and only on Celeste's comment.

In order to hide their catfight, Mai and Celeste sported big grins. Neither one of them wanted Joey to know the truth. "Of course not, Joey," Mai said, "Come on in and sit down," she said, patting the chair with only her fingers, "I'll give you a niiiiice shoulder massage."

Celeste's smile was just as sweet, fingers intertwined, head cocked to the side, "Yes, Joey. Sit down. We're not done here yet."

Despite their smiles, Joey could feel the intense aura coming off of both women, as if a malicious demon had risen up from the underworld and possessed them both, looking to inflict pain and suffering on the poor teen.

"Uhhhh, I think I'm gonna go see what Tristan's up to!" Joey exclaimed and ran away with his food, careful not to spill any of it.

"Well great, you scared him off," Celeste said with a huff.

"Me?" Mai shouted, offended, "He's scared of you!"

Mai and Celeste then began growling at each other, lips sneered, tensions rising. In fact, the tension was so thick, a knife the size of a pregnant bus would be needed to cut through it.

However, it seemed the intercom would have to settle for a close second.

"All duelists please report to the main hall for the announcement of the next duel!" Roland's voice echoed.

Mai and Celeste looked at each other, the latter swiping up her cards and walking briskly out of the room, head held high, carrying her deck like it was a gourmet dish. She then leaned back into the room and said to Mai, "Oh by the way, corsets make you look fat. You should try a different look."

"Yeah, well French Maid outfits are so last century!" Mai shouted and then growled fiercely, fingers clutching erratically. However, Mai then let go of her anger and looked at her outfit. "It really doesn't make me look fat, does it?"

* * *

As the duelists piled into the main hall, Mai gathering up a small salad to quickly devour, she noticed Tristan and Joey walk in, sharing a Joey and bumping fists. Ibuki then asked to hear the joke and Joey repeated it, then snatching a chicken wing off Joey's plate and running around the room in a circle with Joey chasing her. Eventually he did and got her in a friendly headlock, knuckling her scalp between her horns.

 _Her too, huh?_ Mai thought. _I wish he treated me that way, so casually. I mean, what am I saying?_ She thought as she sipped water. _Like I want to be caught between his armpit and treated that roughly. And yet…_ Mai's mind drifted off elsewhere, picturing herself as a regular part of Joey's life. Ever since she met Ibuki and Celeste she felt…left behind and was she really that old? Okay, sure she was 24 and he was, what? 16? That wasn't too bad, right? He was certainly the first person to treat her like a human being instead of arm candy. And he was such a goofball that Mai just felt like her natural self around him.

" _Joey! Yoohoo!"_ Mai's imagined self was pulling up to Joey's high school in style. _"Seat's warmed up and the tank's full of gas. Let's you and me tear up this town. Whatdya say?"_ Mai paused her imagination since that's how casually she wanted to be able to approach Joey. But…could she? Would he shy away if she tried? _What is there between us, Joey Wheeler?_

"Mai!"

"Gah!" Mai nearly jumped out of her skin, not realizing that someone was calling her name. It turned out to be Téa. "O-oh, h-hey Téa, don't scare me like that."

"Well you seemed like you were staring out into space, you all right? You've been staring at Joey for a little while."

"O-oh, um, have I?" Mai asked, playing dumb.

"Mai, you can talk to me, right? Girl to girl, or woman to woman, maybe?"

"I could, but not here," Mai said, folding one arm over the other as she used the other hand to hold her plate. "The harpies might be listening, and I don't mean the ones in my deck."

Tea took a moment to examine the situation. "Wait a sec. Are you saying you…?"

"We can talk about it later, maybe, Téa," Mai said. "Just…not right now."

By this point, most of the finalists had filed into the room. "The next duel of the battle city finals shall now commence," Roland stated. "The first finalist shall now be selected." Everyone watched and waited as one of the spheres finally rolled out of the machine and Roland held it up. "The first duelist selected shall be Duelist Number 7, Gundham Tanaka!"

Mai noticed it then, Gundham began growling, sizing up his competition with murderous intent, letting them know that he was going to bring the pain. She knew why of course: Marik.

Finally the second duelist was being selected. "The next duel has been decided: Duelist Number 7, Gundham Tanaka and Duelist number 6, Mai Valentine!"

It was like a bomb went off as Mai could actually _feel_ Gundham's killing intent directly aimed at her. And, it seemed through sheer willpower alone, his scarf was whipping up and down like a breeze was right underneath it.

"Good luck," Celeste told her.

Mai growled, glancing back at Celeste, knowing she was teasing her. Quickly, but elegantly, she ate what was on her plate and then followed Roland and Gundham to the elevator. On the way up, Gundham spoke out to her, his murderous intent momentarily calmed.

"Mai," he said, "I have nothing personal against you, but if wish to be spared from being trampled underfoot by my awesome and mighty power," Gundham turned his head to look her in the eye, "You should give up now."

"In your dreams," Mai retorted. "Look, I don't like what happened to Sonia either, but this is a duel tournament and only the strong survive here. You want to rescue your girlfriend? Then you're going to have to beat me because Marik is only going to get beaten by a powerful duelist. Besides, I beat Sonia and you tied with her so that should theoretically make me your superior. The way I see it, you should back down before you get hurt, buster," Mai said pointing at him.

"Then you leave me no choice," Gundham said sternly as his dark powers began to rise again. "Consider yourself properly warned, She-cat. You have made your choice and now you will burn in the fires of pandemonium for choosing wrongly."

"Whatever," Mai responded, "A duel's a duel, even if you're fired up. But a challenge is exactly what I'm looking forward to so give it your all."

"Do not goad me, she-demon. You will sorely regret it."

"Please, if you think I'm a pushover, you're in for a surprise and a pair of scratched out eyes."

"I will take anything you can throw at me and give back twice as much!" Gundham declared.

"Bring it on." That was the last thing Mai said as the two took opposite sides on the arena and their spectators lined up along the outside to watch.

"Good luck, Mai!" Joey exclaimed.

Mai blushed a little. Good thing the lights up here made that difficult for Joey to make out.

"Oh man, Ibuki totally doesn't know who to root for. On the one hand, Gundham's her classmate, but on the other, she _totally_ thinks Mai's awesome and she's her lead singer."

"Then don't pick sides," Mahiru told her. "Just enjoy the duel for what it is." She held up her camera. "I know I am."

"You are going to have quite the photo album when this is all over," Celeste chuckled.

"My best one yet, I feel," Mahiru said. "Heck, depending on how some of these come out, I might have all the material I need for my practical exam." She looked a bit docile as she said, "Suppose I'll have to thank Kaiba for throwing this tournament if I ace it."

"Forget the practical, what about Sonia?" Ibuki asked.

"I'm trying not to think about that, okay?" Mahiru exclaimed in a panic.

"Ohhhhh, you were ohhh, s-sorry, Mahiru," Ibuki apologized. "Ibuki wasn't thinking."

"It's okay," Mahiru said, "I know you didn't mean it, Ibuki."

On the arena, Mai and Gundham stared each other down, eager to get things underway. "Ready?" Mai asked.

"Only if you are," Gundham said.

"Then let's do this," Mai said.

"Let's Duel!" They declared simultaneously.

"I shall make the first move," Gundham said, standing on one leg like a ninja and held up his duel disk, placing two fingers on top of his deck and then pinched the underside of the top card with this thumb. "Draw!" Practically slamming the card onto the reader, Gundham declared, "I shall summon Berserk Gorilla, in attack mode!"

Out came the angry red beast with 2000 attack points.

"My turn is over! Make yours quickly!" Gundham shouted.

"Don't regret that," Mai said and drew the top card of her deck. "I summon Cyber Harpie in attack mode!" She declared. "And then I multiply her with Elegant Egotist, bringing out Harpie Lady Sisters!" Three more harpies appeared, gathered together as a single group. "Next, I equip Harpie Lady Sisters with Rose Whip, enhancing their almighty power."

The harpies let out an amused screech as each sister gained a Rose Whip in her hand.

"Harpie Lady Sisters, attack!" Mai shouted. "Triple Rose Whip Lash!"

The harpies let out a synergized screech and their lashes sent Berserk Gorilla straight to the graveyard. Gundham's life points fell to 3750 as he braced for impact with his arm in front of his body, body crouched, scarf over his mouth. The shards of light that had previously made Berserk Gorilla's hologram blew past him.

"And next, Cyber Harpie attacks directly!" Mai shouted. "Scratch Slash!"

With a battle cry, Cyber Harpie darted towards Gundham and swung down at his raised arm, sinking his life points all the way down to 1950.

"Yeah, she's got 'em on the run!" Joey cheered. "And with Harpie Lady Sisters' power enhanced, Gundham's gonna have a hard time fighting back."

Celeste sighed. Joey could be so foolish.

Gundham looked positively pissed. "It seems using only 20% of my power will not be enough. To defeat you, nay to utterly destroy you, I must remove my every limiter. COME TO ME MY FOUR DARK DEVAS OF DESTRUCTION!"

Gundham's hamsters appeared around his body as dark, foreboding energy appeared around him.

 _Hamsters!_ Kaiba exclaimed, looking positively enraged.

"Hamsters?!" Joey exclaimed aloud, confused.

"Such filthy rodents," Celeste and Byakuya said, almost in unison, only to glance at each other at the awkwardness of their timing.

"Aww, come on. Hamsters aren't that bad," Téa said.

"Awwwww, they're cute!" Komaru exclaimed.

"Yeah, but they're owner looks like he's just about ready to trample Mai," Makoto gulped.

Komaru frowned, "No, yeah, sure, Gundham looks like he's a dark ninja sorcerer from Demon Ninja Raikaze," she said and then smiled brightly again, "but the hamsters are so cute!"

"Tanaka!" Kaiba shouted. "When and how did you smuggle hamsters onto my airship?"

"Smuggle? How crude. These are my loyal servants. I take them wherever I go, for without my guidance, my demonic deities could wreak havoc upon the land!"

"But…they're ham—"

"Don't finish that sentence," Mahiru told Tristan, knowing what would result.

"Rodents can spread disease and worst of all they shed, that's why I don't allow animals on board KaibaCorp."

"I can assure you that these creatures of the netherworld have no interest in your advanced technology," Gundham said. "They obey me unquestionably."

"They're hamsters!" Kaiba shouted.

Mahiru sighed. _Oh boy, here we go._

"Hamsters?" Gundham roared and posed excitedly. "Nay, heretic! This is but their sleeping form! They are, in fact, powerful demonic entities the likes of which even the mighty Summoned Skull himself trembles in fear before!" Gundham then folded his arms and glanced to the side. "This is but their sleeping form."

Kaiba blinked dumbfounded. What in the glorious name of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was Gundham on about.

"Come on, Seto. What's wrong with him having pets? It makes for great TV, won't it?" Mokuba asked, looking at the brighter side of things.

Kaiba sighed. "Tanaka, if I find any droppings on board my aircraft, you will be fined and hearing from KaibaCorp litigation!"

"Then I shall be sure to wash my coat when this is over," Gundham said. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Now then, where was I?" Gundham looked directly at Mai. "Ah yes," His dark power once again intensified, "Honoring my pact with the Dark Queen, _BY DESTROYING YOU!"_

"Holy crap! Has Gundham secretly been a Millennium Item user all this time?" Ibuki shouted. "He's exuding a lot of sinister energy."

"Preeeetty sure that's just his usual antics," Mahiru said.

"Do you think I am impressed by your flying wind demons? Nay, I say! NAY! Your pathetic creatures do not hold a candle to the true power I possess! I may have one foot in the grave, but it is you that shall find themselves buried alive! Behold my dark and mighty power and tremble before it! This battle is to the strong and the strong alone! And I will not be beaten BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Gundham's body trembled with fearsome power as he put great pressure down on his deck. "I draw!" Gundham's elbow made a soft cracking noise as he whipped his arm out fast and up to the side before curving his arm down to look at the card he'd drawn, eyeing it like it was a child that had come home with a failed test grade.

"That however…" Mahiru said, a little put off.

"Should we tell him to calm down?" Serenity suggested. "I know he's upset about Sonia, but..."

Mahiru shook her head. "There's no reasoning with Gundham when he's like this," she said, scratching her head, closing one eye. "Gods, he's such a boy. Worst he'll do besides not listen is also bark at us for interfering. I know how to pick my battles. I won't waste my breath. Besides," she said, holding a fist by her chest and staring at the ground. "I understand his pain. If Sonia's going through any of what I went through…she can't be doing very well, plus all those injuries." Mahiru then just looked forlorn and worried, staring at the ground, but also staring off into space.

Joey pat her on the side of the shoulder. "It'll be all right. We got Yugi's grandpa back from the Shadow Realm and he's still the same old geezer he always was. Sonia's gonna be just fine."

"Yeah, you're right, I've gotta stop thinking about it," Mahiru said, trying her best to smile. "Thanks, Joey."

On the arena, Mai was practically glaring down at Mahiru, but then refocused her attention on Gundham. It was his turn after all and she couldn't afford not to pay attention.

On the sidelines, Espa just uttered, "Gundham…" worried about the young man that had jumpstarted his new path as a duelist. He could tell just from looking. Gundham was dueling Mai, but he was already looking past her, likely considering his next round against Marik a foregone conclusion. Espa wasn't really sure what to say though. So, he silently just hoped that Gundham would somehow be able to make it through this.

"It's time I bared my fangs," Gundham said, "Quite literally actually. I activate my Poison Fangs continuous spell card. Now, every time a beast type monster deals battle damage, you take 500 more life points of damage. I then summon to the field, Voltic Kong!" Gundham slapped another wild ape on the table, its power an electrifying 1800 attack points. It howled as lightning surged around it. "And next I set a card face-down before activating my quick-play spell Wild Nature's Release! This increases Voltic Kong's attack power equal to its defense, in this case 1000.

Voltic Kong beat its chest and its attack power surged all the way to 2800, along with the voltage around it growing in intensity.

"Now, Voltic Kong, destroy Harpie Lady Sisters. Wild Electric Rampage of Destruction!"

Voltic Kong leapt at Mai's monsters, slamming and destroying each of the harpies with its fists and lightning. As a result from the assault, Mai got zapped slightly, hunching over and grunting slightly in pain as her life points fell to 3450.

"Voltic Kong's special ability activates, when it inflicts battle damage, you immediately send 1 card from the top of your deck straight to the graveyard for each light monster on my side of the field including itself. Oh and Poison Fangs activates, so you take more damage!"

Mai sent the top card of her deck to the graveyard as her life points fell further to 2950.

"Also, as I end my turn, Wild Nature's Release's effect ends and Voltic Kong is sadly destroyed."

"What? But by doing that Gundham has no monsters on the field!" Hajime exclaimed.

"He must be counting on that face-down," Makoto said. "He wouldn't have taken such a big risk otherwise. Not to mention, if Mai doesn't play a monster, she can't defeat Gundham this turn without an equip-type spell card. It's risky," Makoto said, putting a hand on his chest and looking concerned, "But you don't make it to pro-dueling status by not taking a few risks."

"Couldn't agree more," Celeste said.

"It's my turn now," Mai said. "I draw." She placed the new card in her head. "Sorry, Gundham, but you're going to lose this duel. I activate the spell card Harpie's Feather Duster, which will destroy all of your spell and trap cards.

"Then I shall activate my face-down card, Threatening Roar, preventing you from declaring an attack this turn!"

"Very well," Mai said as she watched Gundham's Poison Fangs shatter like glass, "But Poison Fangs is still destroyed."

"It served its purpose," Gundham said coldly.

"He's going to lose at this rate," Byakuya stated.

"What makes you say that?" Téa asked.

"Yeah, duel's not over yet," Duke stated.

"Gundham is tossing away his monsters and cards like cheap garbage, disrespecting his deck and relying solely on raw power to get the job. This is the exact kind of strategy that caused my downfall before I learned about the Heart of the Cards. And Mai is one of your comrades, is she not?"

"So?" Joey asked.

" _So_ , it stands to reason, unless you want to tell me I wasted my time battling a nobody with pointing hair for two hours, that if Gundham keeps going like this, he's going to lose."

"Hey!" Tristan shouted, not taking kindly to the insult.

"Insults aside, Byakuya is absolutely right," Yami said. "Gundham's heart is ruled by hatred." He closed his eyes. "At this rate, all he will do is self-destruct."

"See," Byakuya said, looking down on the others, "Even the King of Games agrees with me."

Yugi's friends had to admit, they couldn't refute the statement if Yugi was agreeing with it.

 _Please, if those dorks know what I know,_ Kaiba thought. _They'd know that Gundham is far from being beaten. My computers aren't wrong and Gundham's chances against Mai Valentine are better than they think._

"Since I can't attack, I'll just add Harpie Harpist to the field," Mai said. A harpie with red hair and playing a harp appeared. She had 1700 attack points.

"My turn," Gundham said and drew the top card of his deck. "I summon to the field Dark Zebra in attack mode!" A horned, scowling Zebra with 1800 attack points and 400 defense points appeared. It brayed as it slid its hoof along the ground. "And I equip it with the magical Horn of the Unicorn!" The zebra's eyes contorted and glowed an eerie yellow as its horn grew and sparked with lightning. Its attack power then surged from 1800 to 2500 and its defense went up to 1100. Saliva dripped from the ravenous monster's mouth.

Mahiru snapped a photograph.

"And now, Dark Zebra attacks your Harpie Harpist! Thunderous Charge!"

With a hissing braying Dark Zebra charged and impaled Harpie Harpist with its horn, electrifying it and dealing life point damage to Mai, bringing her total life points to 2150, almost equal to Gundham's.

"Harpie Harpist's special ability activates," Mai said. "When its placed in the graveyard, I can add a Winged-Beast type monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck to my hand."

"Use whatever monsters you'd like!" Gundham shouted, "They will all fall to the awesome and mighty power of my summoned beasts!"

"We'll see about that," Mai said and drew the top card of her deck. _Gundham's rage is out of control. At this rate, he's going to lose the duel if he keeps this up. He's dueling like a complete amateur, barely recognizing the threat I possess to him._ Mai held up a card in her hand, _but if that's how he's going to play it, I'll show him just how competent I really am._ "I summon to the field Amazoness Sword Master in attack mode! And then I switch Cyber Harpie to defense mode, ending my turn."

"What are you up to, she-cat?" Gundham asked. "Your swordmaster is much weaker compared to my Zebra. What are you plotting?"

Mai smirked. "Why don't you come get me and find out?"

"Do not mock me, she-demon! You will pay for ignoring the warning signs of your demise! I draw!"

 _That's it, Gundham, get angry. Attack me with everything you've got._

Gundham drew the top card of his deck. "Since Dark Zebra is the only monster in play, it switches to defense mode, but I shall replace it with a new horrifying monstrosity, Beast of Talwar!" A fiendish blue-winged, green-skinned devil appeared with 2400 attack points. "By sacrificing Dark Zebra, since Horn of the Unicorn went to the graveyard from the field, it now goes back on top of my deck. But that will not be a problem, for I play the only other card in my hand, Card of Demise, this lets me draw until I am holding five cards, provided I discard my entire hand five turns later."

"Whoa," Hajime uttered. He was impressed with Gundham's ability to work around the negative effects of Horn of the Unicorn.

"Next, I equip Horn of the Unicorn onto Beast of Talwar and use it to destroy your Amazoness Sword Master! Attack my great fiend: Lightning Twin Blade Assault!" Beast of Talwar slammed into Amazoness Sword Master, slicing her to ribbons and smiting her with a bolt of lightning. However, he watched as Amazoness Sword Master's spirit rose up from the defeated Amazon. "What is this?"

"You've activated Amazoness Sword Master's special ability. When she's destroyed by battle all of the battle damage I would've taken from a battle involving her, gets redirected at _you_."

"What?" Gundham gasped as the vengeful spirit of Amazoness Sword Master dove into him, giving him a heavy dose of ectoplasmic energies and cutting his life points all the way down to a mere 350.

"You walked right into my trap, Gundham Tanaka," Mai said, deliberately using his full name, "And do you know why? You're so focused on and angry at Marik that you're treating me like a speed bump on an unimpeded road and I don't much appreciate it. I may not be as close to Sonia as you are, but I want to help her to, which is why I'm taking you seriously as an opponent. You aren't doing the same for me and that's why you're losing. You see your victory as a foregone conclusion."

"Aptly put, Mai," Yami said with a smile, remembering his duel with Mai back in Duelist Kingdom. He had been so focused on his duel with Pegasus that he'd forgotten that Mai was a competent foe laid out before him. He then barked at the Ultimate Breeder. "Gundham! Listen to me! You will never win this duel so long as you give into hatred!"

Gundham turned his posture slightly, gazing down at the stern card game master. "We all understand that you're angry about Sonia. None of us want to let Marik get away with it, but you cannot do this alone."

Seeing that it was possible to get Gundham to listen to reason, Mahiru now chose to speak up. "Yugi's right, Gundham. We understand that your rage is boiling over, but don't let it consume you. Would Sonia want to see you like this? You're rampaging against someone she considers a friend, right?" she snapped. "Save all that bottled up hatred and anger for Marik. That's your real enemy!"

Gundham heard their words and then were like lances in his chest, causing him to take a step back, ready to force him to his knees. But, instead, he just looked down as his hamsters gathered in front of him on his duel disk. Maga-Z then raised one paw to the air and gave Gundham an earful only he could understand.

He smirked. "You are right, Maga-Z," Gundham chuckled, smiking. He then folded his arms, gazing to the side out along the open night sky. "I have been consumed by the flames of hatred. My blood has boiled over and I need to calm down. Thank you for showing me the path of reason."

San-D then squeaked her little head off, giving what Gundham understood as sound advice. "Indeed, San-D, if I am to win this battle, I must sheathe my blade. I have been pressing the attack and where has it gotten me, barely a chunk of my life points and no closer to Marik. Now then, to your territories, my servants." Gundham's hamsters scattered to their appropriate spots on his scarf and coat. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." Gundham folded his arms, glancing away, but certain to keep his eye on Mai. "Your move, She-cat. My monster still has an almighty advantage of 3100 attack points. Unless you happen to have another one of those sword masters, consider the field advantage to belong to me."

"I'm well aware of that and I plan to take it down. My draw," Mai said.

As Mai drew her card, Kaiba's collar beeped and he took out his business phone. He was getting an automatic alert from the lab deck. The sprinklers had gone off. "Mokuba, I'll be back. I need to check on Chihiro."

"Uh, sure, bro," Mokuba said, watching Kaiba walk away.

Kaiba headed down the elevator and then marched to the lab where he found Chihiro exiting out into the hallway, smoke flooding out into the halls and dispersing. Chihiro coughed hard on the soot.

Kaiba sighed, pressing a button on the wall that dispensed a towel from the ceiling and then promptly dropped it on Chihiro so that it covered the intern's head. "Go wash up," he told him, "I'll take it from here."

"Ah, y-yes, of course Mr. Kaiba, sir," Chihiro said and darted away from Kaiba's sight.

Kaiba then entered his lab and found one disturbing scene. Big huge error messages plastered the monitor for the terminal Chihiro was working with and the duel disk connected to the terminal was sparking lightning with Obelisk on the duel disk. Kaiba grabbed the fire extinguisher and hosed down the duel disk, disrupting the electrical impulse, but not without causing a loud POP that completely shut down the circuts and disconnected the duel disk permanently from the Kaiba Corp systems, better that than a fire though.

Kaiba pulled the cord connecting the duel disk to the terminal and took back Obelisk, brushing a bit of dust off the card before putting it back in his deck. He then sat down at the terminal and checked the error logs. It didn't take Kaiba long before he was exclaiming, "What?!"

 _These readings can't be right! Going by this, it's as if the card data itself is rejecting Chihiro's subroutine._ Kaiba quickly tapped and clicked to bring up the error log in a step by step process. _This is ridiculous, according to these lines of code, it's as if Obelisk's own card data is responsible, not Chihiro's program. But that's impossible! The only way for that to happen is if the programmed object of Obelisk the Tormentor is capable of rejecting the program like a self-functioning AI rejecting a virus, which is blatantly ridiculous because it's a TRADING CARD!_

Kaiba wiped his face with his hands, making circles around his eyes before placing his elbows on the terminal just below the keyboard. _Obelisk can't be sentient. It's just a trading card. Just a…_

Kaiba remembered all of his talks with Ishizu and Yugi about Ancient Egypt, getting up, head throbbing and swatting the hosed duel disk off the table. "NO! I refuse! It's a card, not a program! It can't make decisions!" Kaiba held up Obelisk with one hand, palm over his eye with the other, face contorted in rage, saliva starting to form along his teeth. "It's a piece of paper created by Maximillian Pegasus!"

Then, suddenly, Obelisk flashed with deep blue light and Kaiba's mind seemed to travel elsewhere. Below him, he saw Ancient Egypt and an active Obelisk the Tormentor trudging through the streets, rampaging about as if it were nothing. And, far away and behind him, a priest dressed in purple and gold and holding up Marik's Millennium Rod was laughing and he sounded an awful lot like Kaiba himself.

"Yes, my minion, destroy it! Destroy it all! The Pharaoh is sure to recognize my mighty and awesome power if you do my bidding!"

The vision ended, Kaiba now standing once more holding Obelisk as his arm fell at his side.

 _What the hell was that?_ Kaiba thought. He rubbed his eyes furiously. _Ugh, I need to sleep soon. I should probably use the next break for a power nap and leave the intervening necessities to Mokuba._ He put Obelisk away, returning the card to his deck. _I still don't believe in any of this Ancient Egyptian Nonsense, but it's clear to me that something is deeply wrong with these cards._ Kaiba glared at Chihiro's failed program. _I don't know what's causing it, but I don't need to know._ _All I know is that these cards are too powerful to be allowed to be used in any format that involves my company's hologram system_. After the damage to Sonia and what happened to Odion's duel disk, Kaiba could come to no other conclusion. These cards interfered with his technology, plain and simple. _I'm still going to collect all three, but once I do, I'm going to lock them away forever for the safety of duelists everywhere._ He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. _It's quite a shame, I really did want the best deck in human history, but even I don't want to use a power that could cause physical harm to others._ Kaiba's mind gazed back at his past, and the things he used to do to get ahead in life, the deadly games he used to make. _That's just not who I am anymore._

* * *

Back on the arena, it was Mai's turn as she drew the top card of her deck and placed it in her hand. "I summon to the field, Harpie Dancer! And with its special ability, I can return it to my hand to special summon Harpie's Pet Dragon!" The mighty dragon roared, sitting on the field with 2000 attack points and 2500 defense. "And this fearsome monster gets 300 attack points just for sitting near its master."

Harpie's Pet Dragon's attack power increased to 2300.

"Interesting, it would seem I am not the only one that understands the value of a powerful, domesticated beast," Gundham said.

"Indeed, but a good master also takes care of her pets. So, to that end, I place a card face-down, switch Cyber Harpie to back to attack mode and end my turn."

Gundham drew the top card of his deck and examined the field. _Examining the field as it looks, Miss Valentine clearly is baiting me to attack, but I shall not fall for her taunts a second time and with so few life points left, I must proceed with caution._

Mai practically guessed what Gundham was thinking. _Play cautious all you like, hun,_ she thought as she gazed at her face-down, _Because once I draw the trap card to combine with this one, this duel is mine._

"I set two cards on the field," Gundham said, placing the cards in the spell/trap zone. "I also switch Beast of Talwar to defense mode and end my turn." Gundham's monster crouched and used its wings and swords to defend itself.

Yami suddenly looked tense.

"What's the matter, Yugi?" Téa asked.

"It's nothing," Yami lied.

"You must be thinking the same thing I am, pal," Yugi said to him.

"Indeed, this duel feels almost, nostalgic in a way," Yami replied.

"Huh? What do you mean nostalgic?" Téa asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Yami said. _If I'm right about that trap card, Gundham had better be careful or his next attack against Mai could be his last._

"I draw," Mai said and drew the top card of her deck, smirking. "I set another card face-down and end my turn too."

Celeste was now intrigued. This was going to come down to a trap card war, she could already tell. But when the dust settled, who would be left standing, the delirious newcomer fighting for the woman he loved, or the expert duelist, fighting for a friend? Gundham had ceased his uncontrollable anger and was now using his head so it was now anyone's game. Looking for a second opinion, Celeste asked Byakuya, "What do you think?"

"Me?" he asked.

"I'm looking at you, aren't I?"

Byakuya folded his arms. "Frankly, I'm not sure anymore. Gundham's calmed down considerably and both his and Mai's fields are set. It's all dependent on whose is set better now."

"My turn," Gundham said. "I draw." He was disappointed with the card he drew. "I end my tu—"

"Sorry, but no you don't, I activate my face-down card, Shadow of Eyes. This allows me to switch one of your monsters to attack position from defense position and not only that, but your monster has to attack this turn!"

Mahiru, Ibuki, Hajime and Nagito were all surprised by this. Mai had just completely pulled a move that seemed dumb, but her other trap card was probably why she was making such a move.

They watched as Beast of Talwar was forced into attack position.

"Pick your poison, hon. My dragon or my harpie. Your choice."

"Clearly I shall attack your weakened feathered fiend!"

"I thought you'd say that," Mai smirked. "Too bad it doesn't matter. I activate the trap card, Mirror Wall."

Yami smirked, "Just as I expected."

"All right! That's usin' your noggin!"

Gundham's monster struck Mai's rising wall, its attack power getting cut in half to 1550, weaker than Mai's Cyber Harpie.

"This duel's over, Cyber Harpie, attack!"

"Not so fast!" Gundham shouted. "I activate my own face-down card: Bark of Dark Ruler! By giving up 300 life points, I can lower the attack power of your monster by 300 points."

"Three hundred life points?" Hajime gasped, watching Gundham's life points go down to a mere 50. However, it seemed to be worth it as Mai's Cyber Harpie was destroyed and Mai lost 50 life points. Her grand total was now 2900. Moreover, Harpie's Pet Dragon was now back to its original 2000 attack.

 _I did not expect Mai to be so resourceful._ Gundham exhaled. _Whatever fell power is listening, I pray that she does not summon a monster on her turn,_ Gundham thought, watching Mai draw a card. _If she does, then even my final trap card cannot save me._

Mai looked at her hand, not a single new monster that she could summon. _Guess I have no choice,_ Mai thought. _That face-down worries me, but if Gundham didn't play a monster then he's in the same situation I am right now and with Harpie's Pet Dragon on the field, I have the strongest monster. I could attack and destroy it and wipe out the rest of his remaining life points, but the card he has face-down worries me. He would not have played that trap card if he didn't think he could still go, meaning I'll have to attack eventually, and I can't hold out on the chance that he won't be able to play something to destroy my dragon or my mirror wall. I could stall for another Harpie's Feather Duster, but do I have that opportunity. I don't know what's in Gundham's deck either and if he destroys Mirror Wall, I don't have a single monster in my deck that can take out a 3100 attack point powerhouse. Then it looks like I have no choice._

"I attack with Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Mai declared. "Take out Beast of Talwar and the rest of Gundham's remaining life points!"

 _Then it would appear this is my victory,_ Gundham thought. "I activate my face-down trap, Hate Buster!"

Mai gasped and now it was time for Yugi and his friends to look shocked the way Gundham's classmates, plus Hajime, had looked moments ago.

"By destroying both Beast of Talwar and Harpie's Pet Dragon, I am able to deal damage to your life points equal to the attack power of your monster."

Gundham's trap card activated, destroying both Beast of Talwar and Harpie's Pet Dragon, causing my to crouch and brace for impact as the wind rushed by her inflicting 2000 points of direct damage to her life points, bringing them down to 900.

However, Mai seemed to take the setback in stride. "Not bad Gundham," Mai said. "I wasn't expecting that at all. Still, I've got 900 life points left, which means you'll need a monster with 1800 attack points or more just to deal enough direct damage and on my turn, if I play a monster, your monster will be destroyed and with only 50 life points left, anything you play will be wiped out. And since Horn of the Unicorn was destroyed along with your monster, that means you have to draw it this turn and that means you don't have a monster you can play."

"Hahahahahahahaha," Gundham chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Mai asked.

"I must admit, your logic is sound, She-cat, but it operates on the assumption that I do not have a monster to play."

"What?" Mai gasped.

"Behold, my Feral Imp!" Gundham placed the 1300 attack and 1400 defense point normal monster onto the field.

"I don't understand, if you had a monster in your hand, why did you not play one last turn?" Mai asked.

"To confuse you," Gundham said.

"Huh?"

"Think about it, if I had played my Imp last turn, would you have attacked my Beast of Talwar? Likely not. You would've stayed your hand and waited to see my next play, hiding behind your Mirror Wall with a powerful dragon that I could not attack." Gundham grinned. "So I tricked you. Granted, my plan hinged on you not playing a monster on your turn, but would I have lost, I would only have myself to blame. Do you see now, She-cat?" Gundham asked, his power radiating a fierce aura, but it was nowhere near as malevolent as before. " _This_ is what happens when my power is released! There is not a force on this earth, nor in the sky that can stop me now! After all, you only have 900 life points left and since I destroyed my own monster, I can combine my Feral Imp with this: Horn of the Unicorn!"

"Aw, no! Mai!" Joey exclaimed.

Mahiru quickly snapped a photo.

"I told you I would sheathe my sword, She-cat, but it's time for my blade to thirst for blood once more. I activate Horn of the Unicorn, empowering my Feral Imp!"

Gundham's imp surged in size, its growl growing more intense as its attack power surged upwards to 2000. "My fiendish friend will wipe out the rest of your remaining life points even as its attack becomes affected by Mirror Wall! This duel is over Mai Valentine! You lose! Feral Imp, go! Lightning Claw strike!"

Feral Imp charged forward, claw out and crashed into Mai knocking her back and bringing her life points down to 0.

"She lost," Joey said, sounding disappointed.

Gundham held his hand to his chest resolutely. _Fear not, Dark Queen,_ he thought. _I will rescue you._ "Marik!" Gundham then shouted, extending his arm like a claw at the Egyptian. "Let this be a warning to you! For when we do battle, I shall take your head and leave your dead rotting carcass as food for my loyal minions!"

Marik merely grinned, finding Gundham's threats empty. He merely chuckled and walked away.

"What a slime ball," Joey sneered.

"Now Joey, that's just rude," Celeste said sophisticatedly. "Slime balls around the world will feel insulted by comparison."

Mai, however, ignored Marik and just seemed disappointed in herself. "I don't understand," she said aloud. "I beat Sonia and you tied with her. How did I lose?" She scowled at Gundham. "Especially when you were acting like a raging maniac at the start."

Strangely, it was Espa who answered. "It is because Gundham's dark power was unleashed to its full extent against you, Miss Valentine. Who could bare their fangs at a friend?"

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Gundham laughed. "Very good, Esper. It is true indeed, though the Dark Queen and I did battle, I held back against her, believing that it was unnecessary for us to unleash the full extent of our power against one another." Gundham folded his arms and stared to the side. "It would appear though, that the power I fought was all the power she had, while I still had plenty in reserve."

 _Why can't he admit he got luck this time like a normal person?_ Byakuya thought. _Or perhaps…_ he trailed off, thinking on Gundham's bond to Sonia, _There really is an importance to having something or someone worth fighting for. So what am I…fighting for then?_ Byakuya took a deep breath. _It would appear the tournament in Canada will prove far more lucrative than I originally fathomed._ He then walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, below the surface, Kaiba entered the blimp's medical bay and, the moment he entered, Mikan grabbed the window curtain and hid behind it, having nothing else to use as a shield. However, she still peeked at Kaiba from behind it. Kaiba mostly ignored her. His focus was on Chiaki, who was predictably playing her game girl.

"Can you put that down for a moment?" Kaiba asked Chiaki sharply.

Chiaki only glanced at Kaiba and then went right back to her game, her fingers moving at superhuman speeds. "Oh, hello, Kaiba. Did you need something?"

"I wanted to apologize about something."

"You're apologizing…to me?" Chiaki asked, confused.

"When Marik attacked Mahiru, you accused me of wanting to continue this tournament so that I could improve my deck. And I want you to know now that when I acquire all three Egyptian God Cards, I'm not going to use them after this tournament is over."

Chiaki's fingers continued to move along the game console, but Kaiba heard what sounded like the jingle of the action of saving the game and then Chiaki promptly shut the Game Girl off and turned her head to look at him, sitting upright. "Go on," she said calmly, giving him her undivided attention.

"These cards are clearly too dangerous to the point that they can somehow bypass the safety features of the KaibaCorp hologram system and I refuse to put anyone using my company's products in undo danger. Marik said he made counterfeits of Ra. Well what about counterfeits of Obelisk and Osiris? They could do just as much damage. So, I'm not going to let them be used and I'm banning them from all tournament formats."

Chiaki was surprised by all of this at first, but after a moment of silence, she smiled, "I believe that to be an excellent decision," she said.

"I'm still going to use Obelisk for this tournament though," Kaiba said. "If I want to have any chance of defeating Yugi's Osiris or Marik's Ra, I'll need it in my deck."

"Sure, go ahead," Chiaki said.

"Like I need your permission," Kaiba said. He then smirked smugly. "I just wanted you to know what I was doing so you didn't complain later when I use it to pummel you or your friend Hajime." He then spoke sternly. "Anyway, stay here and heal that leg of yours. You have two more duels before you're on."

"Don't worry, I can barely feel the pain by now," Chiaki told him. "Mikan's a good nurse."

Kaiba shifted his gaze from Chiaki to Mikan who only yelped and tried to hide even more behind the curtain, though she only backed away and crouched lower to the ground.

"Is that so?" Kaiba asked rhetorically. "I might just make good on that offer to have you join KaibaCorp medical then."

"I-I'll consider it. Th-thank you M-Mr. Kaiba," Mikan stuttered.

"Well then, ladies, if you'll excuse me," Kaiba said and walked out.

* * *

With the duel over, Mai was now in the company of Yugi and Joey, stretching and lamenting over her loss. "Really thought I had him for a second there. I was so close too." She sighed in frustration.

Joey slapped her shoulder reassuringly. He smiled at her. "Don't get so down, Mai."

Mai felt reassured by the gesture. It was the first time Joey and broken the touch barrier between the two of them, something he had no trouble doing to Ibuki. She quickly wiped the stupid grin off her face though. She went back to playing the "pity me" routine, by continuing to lament her loss.

"If I hadn't given Gundham a pep talk, I probably would've clobbered him."

"You did the right thing, Mai," Yami told her. "Winning by taking advantage of another, that's no different from how you used to be. You're better than that. And I'm sure Gundham appreciates your actions as well," he said with a smile.

Mai had to admit, Yugi was right about that. "Thank you, Yugi. You too, Joey," she said. She winked at both of them, holding up her arm, elbow bent in a V-shape with her index and middle fingers also made into a V. "I'll be rooting for the both of you from here on out."

Joey now took his hand off Mai's shoulder, as if it were the most natural action in the world, and then scratched his head as he said, "So what'd you end up giving Gundham, anyway?"

"He just wanted back the card I took from Sonia when I beat her. Big ol' softie that one despite his appearance."

Yami closed his eyes. "Gundham's heart is in the right place, but he stands no chance against Marik's Egyptian God Card. Sonia was lucky to be able to read Ancient Egyptian, but that beast will be impossible to defeat without a proper plan."

 _We have to take Marik down before it's too late. We can't afford to let someone else get sent to the Shadow Realm!_ Yugi thought vigorously.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head back to my room for a nap I think, or maybe not. I'm not sure. Still, I feel really relaxed getting kicked out, not that I'm happy about it," Mai said, stretching her arms up over her head, cracking her knuckles. "Again, good luck Yugi."

"Thank you, Mai," Yugi said.

Mai then leaned in close to Joey. "You too, Joey." She then, as if it was the most natural think in the world, pecked Joey on the cheek.

Joey turned bright red. "What the…what the hell was that?"

Mai walked away, turning around and pointing at Joey with her fingers extended like a handgun. She was also winking at him. "Consider it a good luck charm. You're gonna need it the way this competition is heating up."

"Yeah, well you can take your luck charm and shove it up your—" Joey was cut off by Yami actually tugging on his sleeve. Yami was shaking his head, eyes closed, indicating that it wasn't a good idea for Joey to finish that sentence and to just let it go.

"Hey, Yug, do I have a lipstick mark on me, anywhere?" Joey asked.

"No, Joey," Yami said, trying not to laugh.

* * *

As she walked out of eye and ear shot of Yugi and Joey, Mai ran through her head if her affectionate gesture was the right thing to do. Sure, Joey had snapped at her, but he was still a teenager. She'd probably been a bit forward with him. Still, even she couldn't help her feelings. _I guess romance just sprouts up where you least expect it. You fall in love with the strangest of people, despite their flaws. But I think I'll have to easy up on Joey a little. In his heart, he's still a bit of a kid. But I'm not giving him up to anyone. Ibuki, Celeste, even you, Mahiru, you keep your hands off my man,_ Mai thought as she curved her fingers into a claw, _Or you're gonna get scratched._

* * *

After Kaiba's departure, Chiaki and Mikan were less shocked when someone else entered the medical bay. However, they didn't expect that it would be Gundham. He walked in, ignoring both of them and focusing his attention only on Sonia. She lay in bed, unmoving, her body breathing through the oxygen mask. Her wounds were patched, but dried blood still coated the bandages.

"U-um, I have to dress her later," Mikan said, referring to Sonia's wounds and that they needed fresh bandages. Gundham ignored her, but Chiaki gave Mikan a shake of the head, indicating that it wasn't her fault. Mikan just stared at the ground. Even she could see how gravely emotionally wounded Gundham was by what happened to Sonia. In fact, she'd never seen Gundham so emotional. To that end, she pulled the dividing curtain around Chiaki's bed and then began organizing some tools so as to distract herself until Gundham left.

Though he said noting, Gundham appreciated the perceived privacy. He wasn't staying long however. After all, there was no point in a grandiose speech, if his intended recipient could not hear him. Instead, he did something that he was only doing because neither Mikan nor Chiaki could lay their eyes upon him. He unwrapped the bandages on his left arm, revealing sutured hamster bites and scars along his arm and hand from previous attacks from his furry comrades. He stared at his unclean, filthy hand before using it to caress Sonia's forehead, brushing it against her bangs and then down her cheek before quickly replacing the bandages.

He looked down at Sonia, withholding his tears for they would do him no good. With a sigh, he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out Darklord Morningstar, which he had won from Mai Valentine. Reaching for Sonia's wrist, he pulled on it with his hand, finding no resistance. Then, with his other hand, he placed Darklord Morningstar inside Sonia's open palm, then using both hands to clench her hand around her rarest card. He then placed Sonia's hand down on top of her stomach, hand still firmly clenched around the card. He then gave her hand a good, firm pat before simply standing over here, saying nothing.

He closed his eyes. _She is beautiful, like Sleeping Beauty_. He sighed. _But true love's kiss will not wake this princess._ His eyes opened, the sound of Sonia's vitals being the only sound he could hear given Chiaki had muted her game _. This is a truly twisted fairy tale. But I intend to set you free, Dark Queen_. He then left the room in silence. _Marik will fall to my power,_ he thought as he walked back to his room, _and he will sorely regret harming you or my name isn't Gundham Tanaka, the man that shall one day rule this world,_ a single tear fell from Gundham's face, _with you._

* * *

 **(A/N: Say it with me now: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Let's be honest, that's more genuine emotion than Gundham's shown in even canon. Not sure if all of you will pick up on the significance of him caressing Sonia with his bitten, left hand, but that's an Easter egg for all you DGR veterans out there. And once you** _ **do**_ **know the significance, if you don't already, it only serves to make the scene** _ **more**_ **heartwarming.**

 **But let's try to think on the positive side of things. A few of you have figured out the game plan for the rest of the duels already and with so few duels left, I don't feel like giving away the next duelist. I'll just say that, out of all 8 duels in this round, it's the one I'm 2** **nd** **most looking forward to only to Chiaki's duel and right on the coattails of Sonia's duel with Marik. [Yugi's duel with Celeste comes in 4** **th** **].**

 **Regardless, it'll be a duel worthy of hype, even if the matchup seems kind of…strange.**

 **However, since I'm no longer asking about matchups, I pose a new query: What ships are you sailing forth on this open ocean of a fanfic? While I have my own shipping preferences, I _do_ enjoy hearing what people think. Name any and all characters, but keep your yaoi pairings to yourselves because no matter how much you like them, they're not happening here.**

 **Er, anyway, as always, special shout out to my two generous patrons: Dark Jade and Goshinzilla. And you too can support me by going to Patr eon draconicherostudios if you'd like.**

 **But, even if you don't want to, as always, until next time, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	35. Unseen Power

**(A/N: A big hearty thanks to those of you that let me know your shipping preferences. It'll come in handy down the line when we start getting closer and closer to DGR1's continuity. Keep me posted if your ships change at any time. It's nice to see a progress chart XD. Anyway, since I don't want to give anything away. Let's jump right into this).**

* * *

Because there was no need for a delay this time, the time between the conclusion of Gundham and Mai's duel and the beginning of the next one was set for 30 minutes. However, since it was getting late, both Makoto and Komaru decided that now would be the best time to take a quick nap.

They had argued back and forth on which one of them should rest a little, ultimately both of them falling asleep and being startled by the announcement for all duelists to report to the main hall.

"Come on, Makoto," Komaru said, jogging in place, "Hurry it up. Do you want to be disqualified because you're not on time?"

"I'm coming! I'm coming, I bolted out of the room without my duel disk," Makoto said, running behind her only to once again trip over his shoe laces, landing on the ground hard on his ribs.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Komaru gasped, she went over to Makoto to help him up. "Do you need an ice pack? Should we go to medical?"

"N-no, I'm fine," Makoto said. "Come on, let's go."

Fortunately, despite feeling like they were in a rush, Makoto and Komaru made it on time, Makoto taking the opportunity to hide in the back and have a burger to fuel his stomach in case he was chosen for the duel.

Most notably to all of the duelists, a duelist none of them had seen before had appeared. She was wearing a cream colored outfit complete with veil and headdress with a golden necklace around her neck.

Mahiru immediately snapped a photo of her. The woman didn't even bat an eyelash.

"She must be the 16th duelist," Espa said.

"Where has she been all this time?" Komaru wondered.

"Finally deciding to join us, Ishizu?" Kaiba asked.

"Ishizu?" Téa said, puzzled, recognizing the name.

"Destiny has decided that I shall be chosen next. I could've just headed straight for the deck to wait for you all, but I figured I should be here as a formality."

"Take the veil off," Kaiba said with a glazed look. "You look ridiculous."

Ishizu did precisely that, revealing to Yugi and Téa the woman they met at the museum.

"Why did you only decide to show up now, Ishizu?" Celeste inquired.

Ishizu placed her hands near her collarbone. "My Millennium Necklace has foretold each and every duel that would transpire so far, as well as the inevitable outcomes."

"You claim to be some sort of prophet?" Gundham asked her.

"She has a millennium item just like Bakura," Hajime said. "So it would seem so."

Mahiru took another photo.

Ishizu looked at Kaiba. "My Millennium Necklace has already foretold the outcome of this duel. And you, Kaiba, will have no alternative but to accept the ancient powers of Egypt as reality."

"What I understand is that I need to work harder to ensure the safety of my company because people like you brought dangerous cards into my tournament."

"I suppose that is a step better than wishing to collect them all for your deck. Still..."

 _Did Kaiba just..._ Yugi began

 _Yes,_ Yami responded. _He has understood the power of the gods and seems to understand their danger_.

 _Do you think that means we could rely on Kaiba's help?_ Yugi wondered.

 _Doubtful_ , Yami responded. _Although he has taken a step in the right direction, Kaiba does not fully grasp the situation. We must remain vigilant, Yugi. The fate of the world depends on it_.

Everyone watched silently as the balls rolls around in the lottery until finally Roland plucked one out, doing his best to hide his surprise as he declared, "The next duelist to duel shall be Duelist Number 16: Ishizu Ishtar!"

"Ishtar?" Makoto gasped. "Then that would make Ishizu..."

"Marik's sister?" A good chunk of the people in the room queried at the same time.

"It is...as you say," Ishizu admitted reluctantly. "I entered this tournament with the intention of saving Marik from himself. To that end, I shall prevail."

"Save him from himself?" Komaru asked.

"The Marik you know, the Marik you've all come to know, has been corrupted by the power of the Millennium Rod. He was not always like this and I intend to set him free."

"You're saying you can rid the despair from Marik's heart?" Nagito asked.

"Indeed."

"That's incredible," Nagito stated. "Good luck, Ishizu."

"Luck will have nothing to do with it," she said solemnly.

"The next duelist is about to be announced. Please stand by," Roland said.

The duelists and spectators watched and waited. However, just as it looked like a ball was about to be selected, all the lights went out and all the systems shut down. The only lights in the room were from the electric flames heating all of the buffet dishes. And from the hallway. It seemed that only that particular room had lost power.

"Roland, what the hell is going on?" Kaiba demanded to know.

"Er, it's a power failure, sir," Roland sweated.

"A power failure?" Kaiba snapped. "This is state of the art KaibaCorp technology. Find the electrician for this aircraft and tell him he's fired. And then get that machine back up and running."

"Yes, sir," Roland gulped.

"In the meantime," Kaiba said and, through the darkness, pointed at Ishizu, "You and I will do battle."

"Er, Mr. Kaiba?" Roland felt that was a bit presumptuous of Kaiba to declare himself Ishizu's opponent.

"Ishizu has been going on and on about how much she's prophecized that she and I will duel and I'll give Obelisk back to her." Kaiba pulled back his arm and made a fist. "Well I intend to prove her wrong. We've been hampered enough by medical delays and technical difficulties. As long as the power failure is limited to this room then let's have at it. I can operate the elevator myself as head of Kaiba Corp."

"But…Mr. Kaiba," Roland passively protested.

"Go ahead and get the power back up and meet me on deck 0," Kaiba ordered. "Hold the selection if you please, but you'll see that I'm right."

"Er, yes sir," Roland responded.

Ishizu followed Kaiba to the main elevator and Kaiba swiped his ID card to make it operate to take them to the top of the blimp.

As the elevator rode upwards, Ishizu said to Kaiba, "I am proud of you for attempting to seal the god cards Kaiba, but your desires will be in vain. When this duel is over, Obelisk the Tormentor will return to me where it belongs."

Kaiba chuckled, hands in his pockets, "Ishizu, you've made no less than two mistakes, egging me on to challenge you. The first was giving me such a powerful card as Obelisk the Tormentor so that I would start this tournament." Kaiba didn't turn to face Ishizu, but stopped smirking and glared at the closed elevator doors. "The second was expecting it back."

The elevator opened and Kaiba and Ishizu stepped out onto the platform as it rose up and guard rails appeared to pseudo-lock them in. Ishizu stayed on the side near the elevator and Kaiba walked to the far side, watching the sky above and the city below fade beneath him. As he did, the city faded out from below, replaced by the ocean. Stars now lit up the sky.

"Good, looks like we're proceeding right on schedule." Kaiba then noticed the other finalists and the spectators all arriving. "And here come the spectators."

"May as well get the proceedings out of the way," Kaiba said and began shuffling his deck and slamming it into the duel disk. He then waited for Roland to show. After all, he was the impartial ref in all of this, even if Kaiba was in charge.

"There is no cause for delay, Kaiba. The future is clear to me. We shall duel and you…shall lose."

"Wrong!" Kaiba shouted, pointing at her. "There's only one champion here, Ishizu and that's me! This is my tournament and I don't intend to lose."

Roland then arrived. "Mr. Kaiba, sir!"

"Ah, there you are Roland," Kaiba said. "Are you ready to have us begin?"

"Mr. Kaiba," Roland said, though with great hesitance in his voice. "I'm going to need you to get off the arena, sir."

"Excuse me?" Kaiba asked blankly.

"The duelist selected to duel Miss Ishtar, er, it isn't you…sir."

"What?" Kaiba gasped.

If Kaiba was surprised, then Ishizu was full-blown panicking. Her eyes trembled with fear. _This can't be! My Millennium Necklace tells all and I am supposed to be dueling Kaiba_.

 _Ishizu's Millennium Necklace was wrong?_ Marik thought. _Well now, this ought to be interesting._

Ishizu channeled her power and tapped into the Millennium Necklace. Yes, there she was dueling Kaiba, but there was something…different about it now. She could see herself standing amidst rubble, the wide open daylit sky above. She was extending an arm of accusation towards Kaiba, having just played a face-down and Kaiba was drawing a card. A large spire was erected off to her left.

 _Wait! I see it now! This is the wrong battleground. We shall duel on some sort of island._ Ishizu stopped channeling and looked around. _But then...who is my opponent now?_

"I assume then, Roland, that you already know who is supposed to be Ishizu's true opponent," Kaiba said.

"Yes, sir," Roland answered, "The sixth duel of the first round of the Battle City finals will be between Duelist Number 16: Ishizu Ishtar and Duelist Number 12: Makoto Naegi!"

"Huh? M-me?" Makoto stuttered.

Ishizu's eyes fluttered in shock. _This boy…is my opponent?_

Kaiba began snickering. "Oh this should be amusing. You thought you'd be dueling me, Ishizu," Kaiba pointed at Makoto, "But it was actually Naegi all along." He smirked and folded his arms. "Looks like your powers to see the future have failed you."

"Not in the slightest," Ishizu said, unfazed. "I am destined to win this duel and you and I are destined to duel in the next round. That is what the future holds for me."

"We'll see about that," Kaiba said rudely and pressed a button on his collar to have the arena lowered and the guard rails recede. Looking at Makoto, he nodded at him and walked towards him, the younger teen stepping towards Kaiba nervously. When they stood parallel to each other, Kaiba said to Makoto, "Take her down and show no mercy. I want to see with my own eyes exactly what you're capable of, Naegi."

"Y-yeah..." Makoto stuttered. Great. That was a lot of pressure Kaiba had just heaped on his shoulders.

 _Makoto Vs Ishizu, huh?_ Byakuya thought. _Based on what I already know, Ishizu has the heart in this duel, so the victory should be hers no matter what Makoto tries if my thesis is absolute. But Makoto has also proven himself an expert duelist,_ Byakuya then glanced at Komaru. _And then there's his little sister into the equation._ He folded his arms and looked up at the now rising arena with interest. _This will be great data for my working thesis. Ishizu. Makoto. Show me what you can do as duelists._

* * *

While Kaiba's blimp was headed east and away from Domino City, another plane was also over the ocean at the same crusing altitude. It was a private jet owned by a sponsor to one Junko Enoshima. The model was busy reading a fashion magazine as her sister, Mukuro was carefully watching the KaibaCorp livestream for Battle City. Because only so many duelists interested Junko, she made Mukuro watch the whole thing and tell her if something exciting happened. And yes, Sonia's summoning of Ra and subsequent defeat counted as exciting, as well as despair.

"Hmm," Mukuro said, watching as the livestream began with Makoto already in place to duel Ishizu. Kaiba's standoff with her had not been broadcast. "Junko, that boy we dueled is currently dueling in the finals."

"Oh? Is he now?" Junko asked in disinterest as she turned the page. "I'd already forgotten about him really. I'm surprised you hadn't."

Mukuro blushed, but not because of Junko's insult. She remembered Makoto even now because of the warm feeling in her hand whenever she thought about him. Clenching her affected hand over the thumb of the other hand that was cupping it, she swallowed.

Junko briefly glanced at the screen. "So, Kaiba's not dueling this time either, huh?" she asked. She tossed her magazine up into the air, bending the pages she was on as it clattered to the ground. "Well, this is boring. Wake me up when he does." Junko waltzed towards the connecting room. "Staying up for 16 hours with no one but you for company is so _boring_. I forgot how _boring_ you were." Junko then entered the other room and lay down on the cozy bed in it take a nap, shutting the door behind her.

With Junko now not in the room, Mukuro turned up the volume a little and stood up. She grabbed her chair and moved it forward, securing it to the floor about a foot closer to the TV. She then went into the cubby holders above and got out a few granola bars, some salami sticks and miniature cheese blocks: her favorite snacks. She also grabbed two Blue Rams from the fridge and cracked open the can on one, taking a sip. She then sat down, brought up the tray from the side of the chair and placed her snacks and the unopened blue ram on it.

As she watched Makoto and Ishizu approach each other to shuffle each other's decks, she found herself surprised when a smile curled around her lips. However, rather than force the smile into a frown, Mukuro let it stay. And she sat there smiling and finding joy in watching the only male in the world to give her a warm and fuzzy feeling in her otherwise emotionless heart.

* * *

Mukuro, of course, was not the only person interested in seeing Makoto duel. Sayaka and her band had just finished up their late-night concert as a farewell to the non-finalists of the Battle City Finals, as part of their contract with Kaiba. In their dressing room, Sayaka was freshening up as one of her band mates called out: "Sayaka! Your boyfriend's on TV."

Sayaka rushed out into the lounge. "He's not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed, completely red in the face. All of her bandmates laughed. Chiemi then handed her a plate of mall pizza, a soft pretzel and a hot dog. Not the most refreshing or healthy snack for an up and coming pop idol, but with all the crappy brand foods she was used to promote, it was nice to eat a little bit of comfort food once in a while.

As Sayaka sat down in the center of her couch, the band sitting on it in the formation they always appeared on stage, Sayaka turned the volume up, getting really excited after taking a bite of her hot dog, smiling, despite the mustard now on her upper lip.

She took one look at Ishizu and the determined, strong look on Makoto's face and thought, _Go get her, Makoto! I want to watch you win! It's my turn…to root for you for once._

* * *

When it came to ordinary families, no family was more ordinary than the family of four of Rei, Jo, Makoto and Komaru Naegi. As workaday, full-time employed parents, Rei and Jo had gone to bed early, despite their son being in the Battle City finals. Makoto was a responsible boy. If he wasn't home yet, they could trust him to come home tomorrow. Rei had already told the school Makoto wouldn't be in tomorrow anyway, same for Komaru. They were average students, they could make up the work.

What neither expected was their phone to go off. Fortunately, Rei happened to recognize Komaru's cell phone number on the Caller ID.

"Komaru, sweetie, do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked, yawning and rubbing her eye.

"Yeah, I know, way past my bed time," Komaru said. "But that's not important! Turn on the TV right now, Makoto's dueling, you've gotta see this!"

That woke Rei up. "Makoto's dueling now?" she asked, excited.

"Yeah, now!" Komaru shouted.

"Jo!" She exclaimed, rubbing her husband. "Jo, wake up!"

"Hrrrn, no Mrs. Kabuki, I don't want any more salad!"

Rei picked her slipper from off the floor and whacked Jo on the shoulder with it.

"Ow!" Jo woke up, yawning. "Rei, what's going on?"

"Makoto's dueling. Turn on the TV."

"What, for real?" Jo asked, reaching for his glasses. He normally wore contacts day to day.

He fiddled with the TV and began flipping through channels. He remembered hearing about the channel at work about how to tune into the Battle City tournament. Soon, he and Rei saw their little boy standing on top of a blimp, a starry sky racing overhead. He was faced off against an older woman. His duel disk was out and he looked determined. "Think he'll win?" Jo asked Rei as the two sat up, leaning against their bed post.

"If he does, I'm cooking his favorite meal when he gets home, whether or not he wins the next round too."

"I'll be sure to tell him that," Komaru said, still on the line, having heard that.

Rei embarrassingly hung up, figuring it was rude to be distracting her daughter from watching her son duel and Komaru was likely annoying the people around her.

"Still, a blimp though," Jo said, adjusting his glasses. "Seto Kaiba sure knows how to throw a tournament."

"Makoto will be fine," Rei said. "I hope."

"Kaiba put up guard rails, not like he'll fall off."

"He'd better not, or he'll be hearing from me," Rei said with a smirk. "Sometimes it pays when your mother was college roommates with a private investigator."

Jo pat his wife on the shoulder. "Oh, Kaiba should be quaking in his boots," he said, mostly jokingly. He fully believed Makoto would be just fine win or lose.

And with that, the two parents sat in silence and watched their son duel.

* * *

Back on the blimp, Makoto stood ready, hand drawn, staring down Ishizu, "You cannot win this duel, young Makoto," Ishizu told him. "My Millennium Necklace has already foreseen the outcome. Knowing that, do you still wish to duel?"

"You keep talking as if the future is set in stone, but" Makoto said, pointing at Ishizu accusatorily, "I haven't seen this future you proclaim to have seen for myself." He put that arm on his chest. "Not to mention you were wrong about dueling Kaiba this round." He dug his foot into the ground. "So, until that future actually comes to pass, there's still a chance I can defeat you. Let's duel, Ishizu!" He shouted with pride. "I've got so many people that want to see me duel and win or lose, I'm going to give it my all!"

Nagito almost wept a tear of joy. "He has hope and a lot of it. He may even have more of it than me."

"Very well. I suppose if words will not dissuade you, my cards will," Ishizu said.

"Let's duel!" Makoto and Ishizu declared simultaneously.

"I'll go first!" Makoto declared. "I draw!" He tore the top card off of his deck. He quickly scanned his hand, a rush of information going to his head and being sorted just as fast. He already knew the best course of action. "I play Mystical Elf in defense mode," he declared, "I also place one card face-down on the field, ending my turn."

"My turn," Ishizu said. "I draw." She drew the top card of her deck. "I summon to the field, Bountiful Artemis." A white colored, strange looking angelic being with a spinning top for a lower body and oddly shaped wings appeared. It had 1600 attack and 1700 defense. "And with it, I shall attack your Mystical Elf."

"Huh?" Makoto sounded confused.

 _Ishizu's lost it! Her monster doesn't have enough attack power to destroy the Mystical Elf!_ Kaiba thought.

"I discard from my hand, the monster Honest," Ishizu declared, revealing the monster and sending it to the graveyard. "This allows me to boost any light monster battling one of your monsters by the attack of the monster its attacking, allowing me to destroy your Mystical Elf with Bountiful Artemis."

Bountiful Artemis' attack power rose up to 2400, allowing it to obliterate mystical elf with a powerful blast of light, leaving nothing behind of the blue-skinned spellcaster.

"I end my turn with one card face-down," Ishizu said.

Makoto nodded and drew. "I summon to the field, Gemini Elf."

"And with it, my trap card, Muko, activates," Ishizu said, revealing her face-down card. "Since you summoned Gemini Elf from your hand, its summon is negated." A blast wave of binding blue energy shot forth from Ishizu's trap card, zapping Gemini Elf and making them vanish into the ether.

"Oh no! Makoto's wide open!" Komaru exclaimed in alarm.

"Not quite," Kaiba said. "He still has that face-down. Question is, will it save him?"

Nodding to himself, Makoto stated, "I set another card face-down and end my turn." His heart began to go a mile a minute. This was nothing like dueling Rex, Sayaka or even Mukuro or Junko. This was a true test of skill, an opponent that was ripping him apart from the word go. And yet, all Makoto could feel was excitement. This would be a duel, win or lose, he'd tell during lunch hour for days to come.

"My turn," Ishizu said and drew the top card of her deck. "I summon to the field, Kelbek." A strange, gold and gray mono-eyed fairy appeared on the field with 1500 attack points and 1800 defense points.

"Sorry, but I activate my trap card, Trap Hole!" Makoto declared, revealing the most basic of all traps. "Since your monster has more than 1000 attack points, it goes straight to the graveyard."

Ishizu did so with merely a closure of her eyes. Everything was still proceeding just as she envisioned it. Next would be, "I attack directly with Bountiful Artemis."

"And like that, my next trap card activates: Spellbinding Circle! This trap card stops your monster dead in its tracks and lowers its attack power by 700 points."

The magic circle ensnared Bountiful Artemis and dropped its attack power down to 900.

"I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn," Ishizu said.

Makoto drew the top card of his deck and was ecstatic. _All right! Alexandrite Dragon!_

"You have drawn your favorite monster, yes? Alexandrite Dragon?" Ishizu questioned.

Makoto gasped. "How do you...?"

"I told you, I have seen all thanks to the power of my Millennium Necklace," Ishizu said.

"Th-then I play Hunter Dragon instead!" Makoto declared, desperate to change the future.

"A waste of effort, for I activate my face-down card Muko once more!"

"Again?!" Komaru complained.

"Whoa, talk about cutthroat," Ibuki gasped.

"And this time he doesn't have any face-downs to protect himself," Celeste pointed out.

No one noticed the cool, interested gaze from Byakuya Togami.

Though everyone heard and noticed Mahiru taking another photograph.

At this same time, Kaiba also received a weather alert from his phone: increased wind gusts would hamper progression of the blimp's travel. However, the alert from his blimp's flight crew indicated that there would be no threat to the passengers. Kaiba considered the alert a waste of his time.

"It's my turn," Ishizu said as she drew the top card of her deck. "I play Zolga in attack mode." The cloaked fairy appeared, easily recognizable by Gundham for its staple in Sonia's deck at 1700 attack points strong. "And with it, I attack you directly."

Zolga rushed forward and slammed into Makoto, making a U-turn and floating back to Ishizu, making a FOOMP kind of noise as it remained fluttering over the ground.

Makoto's life points descended down to 2300.

"Chin up, Makoto," Komaru said. "You've still got Alexandrite Dragon, right?"

"Right," Makoto nodded. "I draw!" He drew the top card of his deck. "I summon Alexandrite Dragon to the field!" Makoto's whopping powerhouse of 2000 attack points strong hit the metaphorical table. "Alexandrite Dragon!" Makoto shouted.

"Swoop and attack!" He and Komaru declared together with excitement.

Alexandrite Dragon charged down Ishizu's bound Bountiful Artemis, dealing her 1100 points of damage. Her life total was now at 2900, much closer to Makoto's than before.

"That's all I'm going to do this turn," Makoto said.

"My turn then," Ishizu said and drew the top card of her deck. "I set a monster on the field and switch Zolga to defense mode. That ends my turn."

Her Millennium Necklace then reacted. _It's_ _all clear to me now. Makoto will play another monster and I will summon Mudora next turn and with its special ability, I will have enough attack power to destroy Makoto's Alexandrite Dragon_.

"I summon to the field, Maiden of Macabre!" Makoto declared, slapping the defenseless, 1700 attack point, scythe wielding spellcaster to the field. "And with her and Alexandrite Dragon, I destroy both of your monsters!"

Ishizu's monsters were obliterated, allowing Maiden of Macabre's special ability to activate, raising its attack points by 200 for a total of 1900 attack points.

"It's my turn," Ishizu said. "And I play Mudora in attack mode!" A golden masked, scimitar wielding fairy appeared with 1500 attack points. "Do not be fooled by its lackluster appearance, for Mudora communes with the spirits of the dead, gaining 200 attack points for every fairy-type monster in my graveyard." Mudora's scimitar glowed an off blue as its attack power began to rise. "And thanks to you, I have four."

With the 800 point boost, Mudora's attack points were now 2300, more than enough to deal with Alexandrite Dragon. "Go, Mudora, attack. Destroy Alexandrite Dragon."

With a swipe of its scimitar, Mudora cut Makoto's favorite monster down to size, reducing his life points to 2000.

"My turn is complete," Ishizu said.

Makoto gulped, realizing he was really in a bind now. "I switch Maiden of Macabre to defense mode and place another monster face-down." Makoto was hoping his luck would hold that he could keep one monster on the field and go for a tribute summon.

However, Ishizu would not allow that. "I draw," she said. "And on my turn, I summon Hecatrice to the field!" A golden icon looking monster with 1500 attack points and 1100 defense points appeared. "And with it, I shall destroy Maiden of Macabre. And with Mudora, I shall attack your face-down monster."

Makoto's face-down was revealed to be Aqua Madoor and, as a result of this onslaught, Maiden of Macabre was blasted by a golden eye beam and Aqua Madoor was cut down to size. His field was now barren.

Makoto felt tense. He was really in a tight spot. But like with a lot of duels, whenever he was backed into a corner, he could feel like he was just getting started. As a result of his determination, he pulled Graceful Charity from the top of his deck.

"I play Graceful Charity," Makoto said. "Allowing me to draw three cards," he said, drawing them, "provided I discard two."

 _As expected, the cards he will discard are Neo Aqua Madoor and Fog King, then he will cast Swords of Revealing Light to safeguard himself from me._ Ishizu looked at her hand. _But with De-spell in my hand, I will nullify those swords and end this duel._

Makoto was thinking the exact same thing Ishizu had predicted. _Okay, so I'll just_ _discard_ _Neo Aqua Madoor and Fog King and cast Swords of Revealing Light._ _Then I'll place Wall of Illusion face-down, which should buy me enough time to think up a strategy._

It was then that a fierce wind blew at Makoto's back, pushing the hood of his easily recognizable hoodie up over his head, blinding him. The force was enough to make Ishizu shield her eyes from the incoming dust as Makoto, caught in a blind panic, attempted to try and get his hood off him so he could see again. However, as he tried to get off his hood, he tripped over his poorly tied shoelaces yet again, tumbling to the ground.

"Oof!" Makoto grunted.

"Makoto, are you okay?" Komaru asked in alarm.

"That was…unfortunate," Celeste said. She and everybody else just had sheer dumbfounded reactions on their faces, sans Marik who was trying not to laugh.

As Makoto got back up to his feet, without thinking, he discarded two cards from his hand and then went to check his hand for Swords of Revealing Light, only to find his hand missing the card. He counted the cards in his hand. There were four and he definitely knew he felt two cards in his hand when he sent them to the graveyard.

A cold sweat broke out on Makoto's face. He had discarded Swords of Revealing Light from his hand. "Ack!" He exclaimed. "I discarded the wrong card!"

"He did…what?" Ishizu felt it then, the future distorting and shifting around her. And in an instant, her vision of hers and Kaiba's duel went black. Not only that, she couldn't even see the turn by turn situation between her and Makoto. _I...I can't see the future. What's...going on?_

"What's wrong, Naegi?" Kaiba asked.

"I, um, this is embarrassing," Makoto said, rubbing his cheek. "I sent the wrong card to the graveyard when I fell."

"You…did what?" Kaiba asked, dumbfouned.

* * *

Surrounding the TV, Sayaka and her band shouted in unison. "HE DID WHAT?!"

* * *

Mukuro promptly dropped the snack she was holding and a cold shiver went up her spine. This almost prompted Junko to wake up from the other room from the stench of fresh despair.

* * *

Rei slapped her eye and sighed.

"That boy and his bad luck," Jo commented.

* * *

"Man, talk about bad luck," Joey said, knowing Kaiba wouldn't let Makoto do that over.

"...bad luck?" Nagito said as though he wasn't too sure of that.

"Well then," Makoto said, "If all of my defenses are blocked, then I'll just have to take to the offense. I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman!" The androgynous, long haired magic swordsman with 1700 attack points appeared.

"And that's not all," Makoto stated, "I'm also increasing its power with One-shot Wand by 800 points."

Neo's attack increased to 2500.

"Neo the Magic Swordsman attack! Wand Sword combo strike! Destroy Mudora!" Makoto declared.

Ishizu gasped and watched as Makoto took down Mudora, dropping her life points to 2700.

"My turn is over," Makoto said.

Ishizu did her best to tense the muscles below her neck, trying to get some sort of react from her Millennium Necklace, but it was still not responding. _I cannot see the future. What is going on? This boy…he does not have a millennium item. He_ _isn't connected or even mentioned in the ancient scriptures. Just who is he? How can he simply change the future?_

Kaiba took one look at Ishizu's face and found it the most amusing thing in the world at the moment. "What's wrong Ishizu? Have you started to realize that you can't rely on tricks and prophecies to win duels for you? Destiny? What a joke." He pointed at the arena. "The only destiny I see is that Makoto's got you pinned to the back of the arena in a corner that you can't get yourself out of! Seems to me like YOU should be the one surrendering!"

"Yeah, you tell her, Kaiba!" Komaru said, getting pent up.

"Mmmrph, this duel is far from over!" Ishizu declared. "I draw!"

"I sacrifice Hecatrice in order to summon Airknight Parshath!" A blond monster with fur adorning its armor appeared. It had 1900 attack points and 1400 defense points. "And next I shall activate De-spell to destroy your One-shot Wand."

 _De-spell?_ Makoto thought. _Wow, sure glad I didn't play Swords of Revealing Light all of a sudden, I would've lost._ It then hit him. _I would've…lost?_ That freak windstorm and all the bungles leading up to this turn. Did that bad luck just save him from defeat?

"Interesting," Nagito mumbled, putting the pieces together of what had happened up to this point. _Makoto…are you…like me?_

"With your spell card destroyed, Airknight Parshath now has enough power to destroy Neo the Magic Swordsman. Now go, attack with Airknight lance!"

With Neo the Magic Swordsman destroyed, Makoto's life points fell to 1800.

"Airknight Parshath's effect activates. Since I inflicted battle damage," she said as she placed her hand on top of her deck. "I draw a card." She drew the card and placed it in her hand. "That concludes my turn."

Makoto felt nervous. He had nothing to combat Ishizu with and next turn she would have 4 cards in her hand, like another monster and with only 1800 life points left, if he was unlucky again, one direct attack could spell doom for him. He needed a miracle right now.

 _Wait a second, a miracle?_ "Hey, Yugi," Makoto said calmly, but with a determined expression, "When you say you believe in the heart of the cards, that's when you're all out of options and you have to draw to victory, right?"

Yami smiled. "That tends to be the situation, but I always believe in the heart of the cards, Makoto. The Heart of the Cards is not a cheap trick, but a feeling, a feeling to have faith in your deck and in yourself. It is the greatest weapon for someone with the soul of a true duelist."

"Well then," Makoto said, as he put his hand on his deck, "I do too. My deck has never let me down before and I don't intend for that to change now. I draw!"

Like he was in a trance, Makoto pulled the top card off his deck. Perhaps it was a trick from Kaiba's lighting fixture, but a shimmering blue light seemed to glow off the card as Makoto drew it. He nodded to himself when he saw what he drew. This is exactly what he needed. "I activate Monster Reborn, letting me bring Neo Aqua Madoor back from the graveyard in defense mode!" A brown robed, white-masked spellcaster appeared, arms crossed over his body, defense 3000 points and attack points 1200. "And next, I'll set one more monster face-down. My turn is over."

Ishizu trembled as the ball fell into her court. She had spent so much of her dueling career relying on the Millennium Necklace that her duelists instincts were dulled and she felt them unreliable and untrustworthy. Looking at her hand, her only choice was to take a risk and hope it would pay off. "I-I summon Light Effigy in attack mode!" Ishizu said, summoning a pure nuclear molecule shaped being of golden colored. "And next, I activate the special ability of Neo-Partshath the Sky Paladin in my hand. With it, I tribute Airknight Parshath to summon Neo-Parshath the Sky Paladin!" A white mask imposed upon a green and gold metal body, surrounded by an incomplete 8 of light with two wings extending off the side of the creature appeared. It had 2300 attack points and 2000 defense points.

"And now, Neo-Parshath shall attack your face-down monster."

Makoto's face-down monster turned out to be Wall of Illusion. And when it was destroyed by a blast of celestial light from Ishizu's monster, Makoto still took damage. His life points fell to 1350.

"Wh-what?"

"Neo-Parshath's celestial energy is so powerful that its attacks cannot be contained even by defense position monsters. Therefore, though your monster was in defense position, you took damage equal to the difference between my monster's attack and your monster's defense.

However, Ishizu then noticed her Neo-Parshath not looking so well and then warped out of existence.

"What?"

"My monster was Wall of Illusion," Makoto said, glaring with determination. "Any monster that attacks it automatically returns to its owner's hand."

Ishizu swiped her Neo-Parshath off the duel disk. "Be that as it may, since Neo-Parshath dealt Battle Damage to your monster, I get to draw another card." With that draw, Ishizu now had 5 cards in her hand, practically a full hand.

Makoto took a deep breath. With Neo-Aqua Madoor as his only means of defense, he'd have to once more draw to make a turn around."

With a deep breath, Makoto put his hand on his deck and declared, "Heart of the Cards, guide me!" he shouted the last two words as he drew.

"Heh," Yami smirked.

"…seriously?" Kaiba asked with a glazed look.

The draw was exactly what Makoto needed right now to turn this duel around. "I summon to the field Horus the Black Flame Dragon, level 4!" A dark brown bird-like creature appeared with 1600 attack points and 1000 defense. "Horus, attack Light Effigy!" Makoto declared. "Black Flare Breath!"

Horus unleashed black flame from its mouth, destroying Light Effigy and reducing Ishizu's life points to 2600. "And since Horus destroyed a monster by battle," Makoto stated, "It increases in power from a level 4 to a level 6." Horus morphed as the hawk-beaked dragon's wings sprouted and the dragon grew in size. Its stats changed to. It now had 2300 attack points and 1600 defense points. It also now had a bright and shiny orange aura around it. "It's your move, Ishizu!" Makoto told her. "Oh and just so you know, Horus, at level 6, can't be affected by spell effects."

 _This can't be happening,_ Ishizu thought, eyes shrinking inward with fear, _I feel like I've lost complete control of this duel. What is happening? Still, I cannot give up. Even if the light is fading, I must remain vigilant._ "I draw!" Ishizu declared.

Uncertain of her moves, Ishizu declared, "I place Spirit of the Harp in defense mode and then activate Swords of Revealing Light as well."

The swords rained down onto Makoto's side of the field, trapping his monsters. However, Makoto didn't seem worried. "Swords of Revealing Light is a powerful card, but unfortunately I looked up this exact scenario when Komaru and I had a dispute over it. And according to the official Industrial Illusions card rulings, Horus level 6 is unaffected by _all_ spell effects, even effects that technically target me, meaning it's still able to attack!"

Kaiba laughed out loud. Makoto's knowledge of the game truly was a sight to behold. "Looks like your plan failed, Ishizu. Naegi's got you on the ropes."

"Horus, attack, take out Spirit of the Harp with Black Flare Burn!"

Horus unleashed a stream of black fire from its mouth and annihilated Ishizu's monster. "And since Horus destroyed your monster, it upgrades one final time from a level 6 to a level 8!" Makoto declared as Horus grew in size once more, its wings growing sharper, its face now sporting a crest and its tail growing out a little as well. It now boded a fearsome 3000 attack points, even with Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon and also sported 1800 defense. "Your move, Ishizu," Makoto told her.

"Then I shall draw," Ishizu said and drew the top card of her deck. _Excellent, I've drawn my most powerful trap card: Blast Held By a Tribute. But…it will be difficult to force Makoto to feel its effects. His Horus the Black Flame Dragon is not a tribute summoned monster. I must act carefully._ Ishizu gulped. "I set a card face-down on the field and then set Nova Summoner to the field in defense position." A hollowed out sun with a green ribbon with wings and eyes wrapped around it appeared on the battlefield. _Now, even if Makoto could attack twice, he would be unable to get to my life points. I'm safe…for now._

Makoto drew the top card of his deck. Because Horus level 8 wasn't personally unaffected by spell cards the way horus level 6 was—it just nullified all further activated cards—it couldn't attack. Fortunately Makoto's new card was De-Spell so the point was moot. "I activate De-Spell, destroying Swords of Revealing Light!" Ishizu's own foretold strategy had come back to haunt her under Makoto's execution. "And now that Horus can attack, I'll use him to annihilate your Nova Summoner! Black Flare Stream!"

Horus' full-powered attack roasted Nova Summoner into nothing.

"Nova Summoner's ability activates!" Ishizu cried out. "When its destroyed I can summon one light attribute, fairy type monster from my deck with 1500 attack points or less and I choose another Light Effigy!" The shining nuclear molecule shaped energy being appeared.

"My turn is over," Makoto said.

"And mine is just beginning," Ishizu said. _I hope._ She swallowed. All she had in her hand was Neo Airknight Parshath, a couple of equip cards and one weak monster. If she did not draw a decent monster now, Makoto was sure to wipe her out next turn.

 _I must have faith,_ she thought, calming her mind, _I must have faith for the future. Marik…Odion...guide my hand!_ Ishizu drew the top card from her deck and whipped it around to face her. She gasped at what she drew. It was the exact type of card she needed to turn this duel around. "By activating the special ability of Light Effigy, I summon to the field Angel 07!"

In the sky above, clouds rolled in and a shaft of light shot at the ground as a being descended from the heavens. It had an all white body with arms like an airplane and no legs to speak of, instead just a collection of wispy white strands. It looked more like a ghost than an angel, especially with how its head resembled something that came waltzing out of a dystopian church. It had 2500 attack points and 1500 defense points.

"Since Angel 07 was summoned to the field by tributing a monster, no other monsters on the field can activate the effects, that means your Horus the Black Flame Dragon cannot negate any spell cards I activate."

 _Uh…oh,_ Makoto thought.

"So with that, I activate Cestus of Dagla! This equip spell increases Angel 07's attack power by 500 points, making it a match for Horus in attack power!"

Angel 07's blue gem around where a human's collarbone should be shined with energy as its attack power increased up to 3000.

"Next, I activate the continuous spell card, Angelic Superiority! Now, whenever a fairy-type monster with Angel in its name battles a monster in attack position, the other monster loses 200 attack points."

Makoto swallowed and looked scared. This was going to suck.

"Angel 07 attack, Brilliant Beam!"

Energy gathered in Angel 07's gem as it then fired directly at Horus, obliterating Makoto's monster. Makoto's life points fell down to 1150.

"And thanks to Cestus of Dagla, I gain life points equal to the battle damage I inflicted to you." Ishizu's life points increased to 2800. "It's now your turn."

Makoto felt nervous. He needed a way to turn this around and he needed it fast. Swallowing, he drew the top card of his deck. "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, so I can draw two cards. The cards in Makoto's hand would definitely come in handy. "I set one card face-down on the field," Makoto said. "That ends my turn." The other card in Makoto's hand, besides a monster, was Mage Power. With it, he could increase any monster's attack power by 500 for every spell and trap card he controlled, but right now that wouldn't help Neo Aqua Madoor take down Angel 07. Regrettably, this was all he could do.

"I end my turn," Makoto said with a sigh.

"My turn," Ishizu said. She drew the top card of her deck and glanced at the battlefield. Makoto had one card face-down and a monster with 3000 defense points. It was unfortunate that Angel Superiority did not help her with defense position monsters. She'd just have to hope for the best. "I end my turn."

Now it was Makoto's turn once more. He drew the top card of his deck. The card in his hand was a multicolored, wingless dragon with 2300 attack points. It was known as Kabuki Dragon.

 _2300…_ Makoto thought. _Ah, that's it!_ If he attacked with this, he could win the duel, maybe. No, wait, Ishizu's trap card. He could get completely blindsided if he wasn't careful. Should he take the risk? If Ishizu had a spell or trap destroyer on the field, that would be it. He'd take 900 points of damage and all she had to do was use another equip spell on her Angel 07 to win the duel. Hell, at that point burn damage would be an effective means of taking him out.

 _But…_ Makoto thought, looking at Komaru and her tense expression. _I can't give up now. I know I can keep going. I can't just get scared because of one crummy face-down. I've got to try. I've got to…_ Makoto thought as he reached for Kabuki Dragon in his hand, _Have hope!_

"I sacrifice my Neo Aqua Madoor in order to play, Kabuki Dragon!" Makoto declared, much to the shock of everyone around him. The Chinese looking, wingless red dragon with 2300 attack points and 2100 defense points appeared.

"Someone's impatient," Tristan thought.

"Given his only defense could be wiped out if Ishizu powers up her monster just a little more, it's probably for the best. He doesn't have very many life points left," Celeste pointed out.

"Come on, Makoto," Komaru whispered.

"And next, I activate the spell card, Mage Power!" Makoto said, slamming the card into the duel disk. "This card increases any monster equipped with it by the number of spell and trap cards I have on my side of the field, including itself!"

Everyone watched as Kabuki Dragon was coated with a green aura that boosted its attack points to 3300 points.

"That should be more than enough to take out your Angel 07. Go, Kabuki Dragon! Kabuki Body Twister!" Makoto's dragon began twisting itself into a furious red spiral.

"You did exactly as I hoped," Ishizu said. "Reveal face-down card: Blast Held By a Tribute."

"NO!" Komaru shouted.

Makoto watched as his Kabuki Dragon stopped short in slow motion as though it were having a heart attack and then exploded, blowing Makoto back. It threw him against the railing, bringing his life points all the way down to a mere 150.

"Oh well, guess Naegi's not as good as I thought," Kaiba mused.

"It seems that even though you diverted destiny, we have arrived at the same conclusion. Though you changed the road to the future, even your blunder could not change the outcome of this duel. It is my turn, Makoto. Truly it was an honor. Ishizu said. "I shall end this duel. I draw." She drew her card and activated her Millennium Necklace, but the path forward was still blocked. _I…do not understand. He has no monsters. My monster has 3000 attack points. Why can I not see the future?_ Ishizu then noticed as Makoto got to his feet that he had a face-down card left. _His face-down? Could setting it off change the outcome of this duel?_ Ishizu stood still, trembling. Never before had she felt so…uncertain.

"What's the matter?" Makoto asked. "Afraid to take a little risk?" He stood on his feet, hand against his chest. He stared at Ishizu with the utmost determination. "I'm never giving up!" he told her. "You say the future is set in stone, but if you're so certain of your victory then go ahead and attack!"

"Kid's got guts to be yelling that at someone with a monster as strong as his Blue-Eyes," Tristan said.

"I'd call it heart, actually," Yami said.

"Kind of reminds me of you, actually," Téa said.

"What do you mean?" Yami replied.

"Well, I mean, when we normally interact with him, Makoto acts like a nice guy that couldn't hurt a fly, but look at him right now. He's standing up there with fierce determination and defiance. You kind of do the same thing when you duel, honestly."

"That's my brother for you," Komaru chuckled happily. "When he duels," she said, holding her fists up by her shoulders, "It's like he turns into a completely different person. He becomes really cool." She laughed. "Which is weird cause he's usually such a dork."

"Well, Ishizu, are you going to attack? No matter what you do, whether I win or lose, it was an honor to duel you."

Ishizu stood there, not quite sure what to do. Should she attack? Should she play another monster? Should she defend? With no Millennium Necklace able to guide her and her duelist instincts dulled, Ishizu felt she had only one course of action.

"Angel 07, attack!" she shouted.

"Makoto!" Komaru shouted.

Angel 07 gathered energy in its gem and then let loose a blast of energy from it directly aimed down at Makoto.

Ishizu's heart thumped in her chest. Was this it? Was Makoto just bluffing?

"Last turn," Makoto said, "I walked into your trap, but this turn," he said, activating his face-down, "you walked straight into mine. Activate the trap card, Magic Cylinder!"

"What?"

The cylinder appeared, absorbing all of Ishizu's monster's attack and then began spinning rapidly.

"And now," Makoto said, "All this power gets redirected at you as direct damage!"

The cylinder stopped spinning and fired Ishizu's own attack back at her. _When he said it was an honor to duel me…I should've noticed it then…the fire in his eyes. Makoto…I know not your place of origin or your background, but hope like yours, unbreakable hope that cannot die can easily_ , Ishizu smiled kindly, _can change our dark future._

And like that, Ishizu got blasted with Angel 07's redirected attack for 3000 points of damage, bringing her life points all the way to 0.

"Well, I stand corrected," Kaiba said with a satisfied smirk.

"Holy crap, did he just win by the seat of his pants?" Ibuki shouted.

"Looks like it," Nagito said.

* * *

Sayaka, who had had her eyes closed, fingers crossed, open one eye. She saw Makoto's image and WINNER plastered across the screen. "He won?" she asked uncertain.

"HE WON!" Chiemi and Satomi shouted, jumping into the air, getting popcorn everywhere.

* * *

"He won!" Komaru shouted, jumping into the air. "YAHOO! Go, Makoto!" She pumped her fist down at her side.

* * *

On the private plane to Egypt, Mukuro couldn't stop smiling. From the inside of her coat, she pulled out a pen and notepad. It was a memo pad. She wrote on it in legible Japanese: Congratulate Makoto Naegi on his Battle City Finals victory.

* * *

Marik too was also enthused by this, if only because Ishizu had been defeated. _Well now, that boy certainly possesses some sort of unique power if he was able to overturn the power of the Millennium Necklace. Too bad for Ishizu though._ He chuckled to himself and then walked away back to his room.

As Makoto started to reel from the rush of adrenaline, barely able to register that he _actually pulled that off._ His cell phone rang. It was his mom. "Hello?" he asked as he answered the phone. As he did the arena began to lower and the guard rails retracted.

"I'm so proud of you! AHAHAHA!" Makoto's mom exclaimed in delight.

"You were really awesome up there, son," His dad told him.

Makoto rubbed the back of his head, turning red. "Oh…well…ahaha."

"Makoto!" Komaru tackled him to the ground, Makoto almost losing grip on his cell phone. However, his poor shoe fell off from the impact. Hajime caught it before it went sailing off the blimp.

With Makoto on the ground almost knocked out from the impact, Komaru picked up his phone. "Makoto was so cool!" She exclaimed. "I wish you guys could've been here to see it!"

 _Interesting, so he's even more skillful and resourceful than I gave him credit for. I never imagined that you could have a concept of the Heart of the Cards without being taught it._ He looked at Ishizu who was still in a bit of a daze. _She panicked the moment things failed to go her way and that is why she lost. Hmph,_ he frowned. _Being here bores me now._ He then headed back to his suite down the elevator. _Although, I might just ask Makoto to join me in my little…experiment next month._

With a heavy heart, Ishizu traipsed over to Yugi, removing her Millennium Necklace and presenting it to him. "Pharaoh, I believe this is yours."

"But…why?" Yami blinked.

"I can no longer see the future with this necklace. Clearly it has chosen a different path than for me to safeguard it any longer. It belongs in the hands of someone that will treat it well. I can think of no greater person than you."

Yami clamped his hand over the trinket, pocketing it in his coat. "Thank you, Ishizu."

"My senses as a duelist suffered because I was so reliant upon my necklace. In the future, I shall take great care to hone my skills as a real duelist."

"I'd like to see that," Joey said. "Even when your little magicky whatsahoosits stopped working, you still had Makoto on the run."

"Indeed, you're not a bad duelist, Ishizu," Celeste commented. "Don't sell yourself short."

"Those are very kind works coming from you Miss Celeste. And…I also must thank you…for trying to help my brother in your own way," Ishizu said with a bright smile.

"Yes…well…" Celeste turned her head away from Ishizu, curling her hair around her finger. She blushed. "Y-you're welcome."

"Aw, Celeste, you look so cute when you're embarrassed," Téa chuckled.

"Be silent," Celeste said harshly. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

Téa just laughed.

Ishizu then approached Kaiba. "What?" he grumbled.

"Kaiba, should you win the tournament, now that the only thing in your way is the Pharaoh himself, I would ask that you return all of the Egyptian God Cards to me. I know of a place I can lock them away forever, a place known only to the tomb keepers."

"You have my word," Kaiba responded. "But your Ancient Egyptian Burial Ground might benefit from some KaibaCorp grade security systems."

Ishizu smiled. "That would be most helpful."

"Then there is no more reason for my staying up here. I'll be retiring to my room now. Excuse me."

However, as she moved past Kaiba, he grabbed her arm quite firmly.

"Not so fast, you owe Naegi a rare card, or have you forgotten the rules of Battle City?"

Ishizu sighed with a smile. "Indeed I do." She walked back towards Makoto as Kaiba let go of her arm.

 _Makoto Naegi, huh?_ Nagito thought. _Something tells me his hope shines brighter than even mine. But...what does this mean? Does he have a latent talent? He is too young to be at Hope's Peak._ He smiled. _Oh well, guess there's no point in speculating. But,_ he looked over at how Komaru and Hajime were practically showering Makoto with praise. _He's a good kid, regardless_.

"Makoto," Ishizu said when she was within speaking range. She held up 2 cards: Angel 07 and Blast Held by a Tribute. "These are two of my most powerful cards. Take whichever you wish."

Makoto plucked the trap card from Ishizu, surprising her. Angel 07 was not an easy monster to come by and was one of the few monsters completely capable of shutting down the gods with its effect.

"Angel 07 is a powerful monster to be sure," Makoto thought. "But I want my deck to just be Spellcasters and Dragons." He smiled. "Like my heroes Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutoh."

Kaiba scoffs and smirked at the notion, having heard Makoto. He was trying to act tough, but Mokuba could tell Kaiba was rather appreciative of Makoto's healthy dose of Hero Worship.

"Then, if you'll excuse me," Ishizu said and walked away.

"Man, that's a neat trap card, Makoto," Komaru said.

"Yeah, and it's definitely going to come in handy." He thought about his potential opponents in the next round: Nagito, Yugi, Joey, Gundham and Marik. This trap card could easily blow their defenses wide open with the right set up. "I just have to use it correctly, like I do all my cards." Makoto slipped the trap into his deck.

However, as Ishizu walked away, Makoto then noticed Kaiba approaching.

"Impressive work out there, Naegi," Kaiba told him. "I could have only done a better job myself."

"Oh, um, thanks," Makoto said, finding it once more surreal that Kaiba was complimenting him.

"With Ishizu out of the tournament, that's one less Ancient Egyptian spewing nutjob to worry about. You have a small token of my gratitude," Kaiba told him.

"Um, your welcome, I suppose," Makoto said, part of him wondering if Kaiba was going to slip him a rare card as a "small token of his gratitude", though that part was mostly told to keep quiet.

"Good luck in the next round," Kaiba said. "Something tells me you'll need it." He then turned around and walked away.

"Um, thanks and, um, good luck in your first duel, Kaiba, whether you need it or not."

"Heh, the remaining duelists in this round are Hinata, Roba and Nanami. And as far as I'm concerned none of them stand a chance against me." He glanced over his shoulder where he could see Hajime within his field of vision. "Although, between the three, two of them have my interest." Kaiba then made his exit.

Espa knew for a fact he was the odd one out, feeling a trite miffed that Kaiba didn't consider him "worth his time". But, Espa knew he was likely not a match for Kaiba. But, wherever fate was going to take him, he'd take on any opponent with everything he had. He'd come this far rebuilt as a new young man, he wasn't about to back down even if victory seemed impossible.

At Kaiba's comment, Hajime took a deep breath. The fact that he had Kaiba's interest did not sit well with him. Not to mention he had to duel the renown psychic duelist Espa Roba, Seto Kaiba himself, or his best friend, Chiaki Nanami, in the next round. No matter who he faced, victory did not seem easy, practically impossible if he was up against Kaiba he felt. _Ugh, why couldn't I have been able to duel Makoto?_ He wondered.

Still, Hajime steeled himself for the next round. No matter what, like Espa, he was ready to fight with everything he had. Regardless of what fate had in store, Hajime Hinata was ready to take center stage and show the world, and especially Hope's Peak, just what he was made of.

* * *

 **(A/N: Aaaaaand, we're done! Yeah, shorter chapter than usual, but that's just cause I didn't waste so much time on pre-duel scenes. Show of hands, how many of you actually thought Makoto was going to pull this off? Gotta love that good luck disguised as bad luck, eh? Anyway, I may as well spoil the next two duels since, well, given Chiaki's choice of opponents and given the development I've given Hajime, it's hardly fair to make him fight Kaiba.**

 **So, chapter 36: Hajime Hinata Vs Espa Roba**

 **AND**

 **For our arc finale of Battle City Part 1—since I** _ **will**_ **be doing the Noah Kaiba arc—we will have Chiaki Nanami Vs Seto Kaiba. The hype** _ **is**_ **real.**

 **Oh, and we had a custom made card this time around: Angel Superiority. If I have Ishizu duel again, I plan to have Angels 00 through 06, possibly up through 09 or higher.**

 **And speaking of numbers, in the game of Duel Monsters, there exists Jinzo and Jinzo #7. What happened to 2 through 6? You'll see what** _ **my**_ **creative brain brings to the table on** _ **that**_ **front next time.**

 **As always, special shout out to my patrons: Dark Jade and Goshinzilla and, as always, from all of me to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	36. Psychic Power Vs Fusion Power

**(A/N: If it feels like I'm rushing through this chapter, chances are I am. This duel is overshadowed by both the duel before it and after it, but it** _ **has**_ **to be done. Let's go!)**

* * *

Although there was still one entire duel before it was time for Chiaki's turn, Mikan wanted to see if there was any sort of progress to the Ultimate Gamer's recovery.

"If it's painful, you can just get back in bed," Mikan told her. "I'll be right here if you fall."

Chiaki nodded and put her left foot on the ground and then _slowly_ put down her right foot. Standing felt…well it felt odd. Her right leg certainly felt a bit strained, but more like someone was just clenching it tightly with sharp nails and less agonizing pain.

"I can stand," Chiaki said. She wasn't losing her balance and didn't feel wobbly in the knees either.

"Try walking," Mikan encouraged.

Chiaki took a step and then another and then another. Each step felt odd, but her balance was good and as long as she was slow about it, she could walk without her leg seething with pain.

"I think I'm good, at least for now."

"Well the anesthetic in your leg is likely the cause. I'll give you another dose in about an hour, but for now you should at least be able to walk around. Ah, but first, I'm going to have to ask you to get back in bed briefly. I want to see your wounds one more time and then maybe we can actually join the others?"

"Sure," Chiaki said. She got back on the bed and popped out her Game Girl, Mikan taking a pair of scissors to cut off Chiaki's tightly wrapped bandages. She looked at Chiaki's wounds.

"Hmm," she said, examining them. "I'm going to have to leave the stitches in here for at least a week. The scar tissue hasn't begun to fully form yet. You definitely can't put any unnecessary strain on your leg though, no heavy lifting and no running. You might even want to use one crutch while walking up the stairs for support, or just lean against the banister."

Chiaki put her game down. "What about that limp you said I was in danger of getting?"

Mikan smiled. "That danger seems to have completely passed. Your injuries have stopped bleeding due to the anesthetic so it's likely any nerve damage is in the process of repairing itself. Um," Mikan looked nervous. "I will have to put you under a powerful anesthetic when it's time to take your stitches out, since there are a few I had to put inside your body given the severity of your wounds." She smiled. "Fortunately, Hope's Peak has all sorts of technology so that shouldn't be a problem."

"That's a relief," Chiaki said with a smile.

"Oh, but you should still be really careful. If you bang your leg or anything like that, you should come see me immediately. We can't risk you hurting yourself permanently due to being a bit clumsy or inattentive."

"I'll keep it in mind," Chiaki said.

"Oh, and until the stitches come out, you should only use liquid soap to avoid unnecessary scrubbing when you shower. The coarseness of a solid soap bar could pull open your wounds by accident. They're that sensitive."

"Ah, yeah, thanks for the warning," Chiaki said, trying not to think on the matter.

"Right, last thing then," Mikan said and darted for the medicine cabinet. "Once we're done with the tournament, you'll need to take these painkillers once every eight hours or three times a day with meals. Two capsules. You swallow them with water."

"What for?"

"Well, pain relief of course," Mikan said with a smile. "I called an upperclassman I know kind of well back at school. She's the school's Ultimate Pharmacist. She recommended them. She said it would be best to finish the whole bottle. It's to help with the healing process. Um," Mikan looked worried, "They do have a side effect of drowsiness, especially more than most, but since it's you, I thought…"

"Then they're perfect," Chiaki said with a smile and a chuckle. "Thank you." She graciously accepted the painkillers and put them in her kitty shoulder bag. "So, what now?"

"Well, I'm just going to disinfect your leg again and give you new bandages and then we can actually go to the main hall to get food."

Chiaki's stomach grumbled. "Good timing," she chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hajime was busy checking on his deck, though mostly just his fusions and fusion material monsters. He'd collected a lot over the years and he wanted to make sure his deck was optimized for the battles ahead. Obviously Great Mammoth of Goldfine wasn't going to cut it against someone like Kaiba given how weak its fusion material monsters were.

While he was arranging his deck, there was a knock on the door. Quickly as he could, Hajime swept up the cards from his deck and then placed the entire thing face-down. It was a little trick a friend in middle school taught him to prevent people from seeing what cards you had.

Hajime walked over and pressed the button on side of the doorway to see who it was. He was shocked to see Chiaki standing in front of the door, without crutches to boot. She also had a plate of food.

"Ch-chiaki!" Hajime exclaimed. "You…what are you…?"

"Mikan said I was comfortable to walk around so I went and got food from the main hall."

"U-um, Chiaki had me bring a plate for you as well," Mikan said, holding up a plate full of food with her right arm. "I-I promise I didn't drop it."

Hajime sighed and smiled. "Why don't you two come inside?" He said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"R-really? Me too?"

"Of course," Hajime said. "I want to hear all about Chiaki's progress report."

"Th-thank you," Mikan exclaimed. "That's so nice of you."

After shuffling into Hajime's suite—and after a bit more awkwardness of letting Mikan know yes she _was_ allowed to sit at the same table as Hajime and Chiaki and _yes_ within arm's reach—Chiaki, Mikan and Hajime sat down to discuss both Chiaki's progress and the rest of the first round.

"That's great about your leg, Chiaki. I'm really relieved."

"Me too. But even if I had gotten a limp for the rest of my life, the fact that I was able to save you, makes it worth it," Chiaki said with a smile. "Of course, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Mikan," she said, doing her best to include Mikan in the conversation. The nurse just laughed and smiled.

Chiaki then noticed Hajime's deck on the table. "Why's your deck out?"

"I was in the middle of modifying it," Hajime said. "I'm either going to be up against you next round or Espa Roba or Kaiba this round. I've gotta be at my best if I want to stand any chance."

Chiaki laughed happily. "You'll be fine. just remember to have fun, no matter what."

Hajime nodded. "Yeah, I know, but even then," he said, looking nervous, "I'd rather not duel you or Kaiba in the first round so that only leaves Espa, but..."

"But even then it won't be easy, right?" Chiaki asked, finishing his sentence. "He's a renown psychic duelist. Out of your options, your easiest opponent..." Chiaki said, thinking about it and then said serious. "might actually be me."

 _I don't buy that for a second!_ Hajime exclaimed loudly inside his head.

"Well, do your best," Chiaki said, polishing off her plate. "You came this far. There's no shame win or lose."

"Yeah, but…I'd like to win," Hajime said firmly.

"Heh, don't we all," Chiaki said with a smile.

"No, what I mean is—"

Hajime began to explain, but was cut off by Roland's voice over the intercom. "All duelists, please report to the main hall. The next duel is ready to begin."

Hajime took a deep breath. "I'll tell you what I was going to say…if I lose this round."

"Why only if you lose?" Chiaki asked.

"You'll understand if I tell you," Hajime told her.

"Okay," Chiaki said, putting up no further argument.

"U-um, H-Hajime," Mikan said.

"Hmm?"

"U-um, if you do end up against Espa Roba this round, um," Mikan said as she looked like a nervous wreck, "I'll be rooting for you!"

 _Why only if I duel Espa?_ Hajime wondered. He figured it best not to think on it too hard. He had one more bite to eat and then he, Mikan and Chiaki all headed for the main hall.

Kaiba was the first to notice when Chiaki strolled in. "Oh, Nanami. Feeling better?"

"I can duel, if that's what you're asking," she replied. "I just can't do any heavy lifting, or run."

"Well then," Kaiba said and flung a ball with the number 11 on it at Roland. "No sense in waiting till the last round if you're good enough now."

Espa and Hajime both looked incredibly tense as Roland put Chiaki's ball into the lottery. Their chances of surviving this round just got a bit trickier.

Hajime had even more reason to worry when Roland announced, "The next duelist has been selected: Number 10, Hajime Hinata."

"Me, huh?" Hajime said calmly, feeling incredibly nervous, but doing his best not to show it.

It didn't take long before Roland rolled out the next number. "This match has been decided. This duel will be between Duelist Number 10, Hajime Hinata and Duelist Number 15, Espa Roba!"

 _So adding Chiaki didn't even matter,_ Espa thought. _I thought it wouldn't. Her and Kaiba…it always seemed to me like a prospective duel._

"That means the final round will be between you and me, Kaiba."

"Looking forward to it," Kaiba said with his usual cold stare. "But first it looks like it's your friend's turn and I'm actually quite curious to see how this plays out." _If Hinata is even half the duelist I think he is, Roba should be just a bump in the road for him._

"So, you're to be my opponent," Espa said and approached Hajime, offering a handshake, "May the best duelist win, Hajime."

"Yeah, you too, Espa," Hajime said, towering over Espa by several inches.

The two shook hands.

"Esper," Gundham said. "Are you ready to show me what you've learned?"

"I am," Espa said. "And there were some shops open like you said there might be. I have completely reinvented myself from the ground up, Gundham. When you left me, I was but a broken man, but now I am a true psychic duelist!"

"Then this should be interesting," Gundham said with a smirk.

"Participating duelists please follow me. The rest of you can go up to the viewing deck via the main elevator," Roland said.

"Any last minute tips?" Hajime asked as he passed by Chiaki.

"He's a machine user, but if he's reinvented himself you might be in a surprise. Play close to hand and don't make any big plays unless you're sure of yourself or can afford to be setback."

"Okay," Hajime said and walked past Chiaki.

"Oh and most importantly," she called out to him.

Hajime turned to face her, halting his pace. "Hmm?"

"Remember to have fun," Chiaki smiled.

"Yeah," Hajime nodded. He then followed Espa and Roland towards the contestant's elevator.

"You can do it, big brother!" Clarence shouted.

"We believe in you!" Ness added.

Espa smirked as he continued to match Roland's pace. He and Hajime were led into the elevator and, while it was going up, he asked Hajime, "Nervous?"

"Yeah," Hajime nodded. "You?"

Espa nodded. "I honestly never thought I'd get this far after I lost to Gundham. Shows you what hard determination and a bit of self-analysis can do."

"I know the feeling," Hajime said. "I actually didn't think I'd win any duels in this tournament. I kind of surprised myself."

"Life is but a game and we have no choice, but to play it," Espa remarked.

Hajime grunted in agreement. "So, why'd you sign up to join Battle City?" he asked Espa.

"For my little brothers," Espa answered. "They're always getting picked on by bullies. But bullies respect and fear power. As long as I was a strong duelist, I could shut them up with my cards. Just by making it this far, I'll have shown my entire neighborhood that the Roba family isn't to be trifled with!" he declared. "What about you?"

"Me?" Hajime responded, taken a bit off-guard. "Well, my reasons hardly compare to yours. I'm kind of here because of Chiaki. She believed in me and said I can do this and, well," he said looking a bit embarrassed, "Here I am."

"That's it?" Espa asked, dumbfounded.

"I said it wasn't as good as yours," Hajime admitted. "I mean, Chiaki got a personal invite from Kaiba because they know each other and then when she found out about the AI Kaiba was using to pull in more duelists, she told me I should try it. I humored her…I got an 8."

"Impressive," Espa said. "I was already pre-screened for approval, but I don't look down on those who had to fight their way in. After all, I'm always fighting."

"Yeah, but believe me, I completely thought it was a fluke. Even now, none of this seems real. But if this is some sort of strange dream, I don't want to wake up."

"Oh trust me, this is reality. My victory over you will be the harsh, icy slap you need to realize that."

"Heh, trash talking now?" Hajime chuckled. "Well, bring it," he said, giving Espa a determined stare, fist clenched. "I'm not going to hold anything back."

"Neither am I," Espa said.

And at this, the elevator finished its climb and the two stepped out into the arena. It was Espa who walked over to the side further from the elevator.

The audience assembled none soon after that and Chiaki stood with all of her classmates. _Come on, Hajime_ , she thought.

"Woo yeah! Go, Hajime!" Ibuki cheered.

 _Espa,_ Clarence thought, Ness and the others standing near him.

"Duelists, please activate your duel disks," Roland instructed.

"And, begin!" Roland declared.

"Let's duel!" Hajime and Espa declared simultaneously.

"The stars above say that I should go first," Espa said. "I draw!" Eyes closed deliberately, he plucked a card from his hand. "I summon to the field Jinzo Prototype in attack position!"

A monster in silver armor, similar to Jinzos, but with a pale, ice blue cranium and a much smaller build appeared. It also did not have Jinzo's fashionable robe. It had 1600 attack and 200 defense points.

"As this is only the prototype of Jinzo," Espa explained. "It can negate the activation of a single trap card per turn. And with that," He slapped a card into his spell/trap zone. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn," Hajime said and drew the top card of his deck. "Draw!" He looked at his opening hand. He immediately noticed how both Blackland Fire Dragon and Horn of the Unicorn were in it. He thought about going straight for it, but froze when he pinched the cards.

First, he remembered how that backfired horribly against Eliza in his last duel and then, he remembered Chiaki's advice.

" _Play close to hand and don't make any big plays unless you're sure of yourself or can afford to be setback."_

 _In that case,_ Hajime thought. "I play Giant Soldier of Stone in defense position!" he declared. "And…" he looked at the rest of his hand. "I'll end my turn."

"How disappointingly predictable," Espa said. "Draw. I play this card, the magnificent Jinzo #3!" A red colored Jinzo appeared. It had 1900 attack points, but only 500 defense points. Its cyber flesh was standard like the regular Jinzo and unlike the prototype.

"Jinzo number three disables the effects of all equip type magic cards on the field and destroys them."

Hajime swallowed. Boy was he lucky. He almost walked right into that.

"But since I can't destroy your Giant Soldier of Stone, I'll end my turn," Espa said. "Choose your next move carefully, Hajime Hinata," he said with a smirk, "But no matter what you try, it'll be useless. I have already predicted that your next move will end in failure!"

 _Don't be so sure about that,_ Hajime thought. "I draw!" Hajime had drawn a Quick Attack spell card. _Save that for later,_ he thought. "Time to take to the offense! I summon Battle Ox!" The snorting, bull-like beast-warrior appeared with 1700 attack points and 1000 defense points. "And I'll use him to destroy Jinzo Prototype!"

 _Battle Ox is one of the few monsters I have I can afford to give up. If Espa's trap triggers, I still have some good defense, but if it doesn't…well…we'll see what happens._

However, Espa let the attack go through and Battle Ox cleaved Jinzo prototype in half at the chest plate and hacked the monster's arm off.

Espa's life points fell to 3900.

"I set one card on the field," Hajime said. "My turn is over."

 _You can do it, Hajime. Just keep making smart plays like that and don't let up. I believe in you,_ Chiaki thought.

* * *

With the night droning on into the wee hours of the morning now, a few duelists were shuffling into bars and pubs to watch what remained of the tournament. Among them was the notorious Bandit Keith who, after trolling a bunch of tournament disqualified newbies for some cards to make himself feel better, stopped into his favorite bar on the far southeast side of Domino City.

The place was an absolute gutter hole with creaky, stained floorboards, dim lighting and appetizers that, while edible, would never be making a cult splash to help pay off this place's bills. Still, it was a comfort for the Intercontinental champ. This was his favorite bar in Domino. After all, at this hour, the alcohol was sublime, cigarettes were cheap and the bar was run by a hot MILF: Shiori Hinata. She was a sweet woman in her early 40s with light brown, shoulder length hair that looked like her finger had been in an electric socket too long. She had wide, olive green eyes that went well with her ample bosom, wide hips and an Osakan accent. She was the sole reason Keith kept coming to this place, even if she was happily married with a son of her own. That didn't stop Keith's imagination from running wild however.

Keith walked into the bar, the little bell on the door ringing as he stepped in.

"What'll it be, Howard?" Shiori asked, tending bar, recognizing Bandit Keith Howard by his bandana.

"Oh you know, the usual, a pack of cigs and a pair of cold ones," he said, tossing a 10,000 yen bill on the counter. "Keep the change."

Shiori swiped the 10,000 bill off the counter and pocketed it. "Coming right up," she said, grabbing some beers out of the fridge below the bar counter and turning around to the cigarette shelf. "What brand?"

"Doesn't matter," Keith responded. Shiori tossed Keith a pack of cigs over her shoulder and he caught them and picked up the beers she'd placed on the counter. He then waltzed over to the circular table where he spent the night wasting away and having the occasional late night duel for some extra cash.

However, Keith was far more interested in the tournament tonight, which was playing overhead on the monitor next to the table. He gazed up at the TV and saw a young man in a white t-shirt and tie. However, as Keith inhaled his first puff from the cigarette, he noticed that the young boy on the stream had the same hair color and eye color as Shiori and that stubborn cowlick looked very familiar.

"Huh," Keith mumbled. "Yo! Shiori! Ain't that your boy?"

"My…boy?" Shiori asked, confused. She wasn't sure what Keith meant at first, thinking he was referring to some celebrity half her age that she was fond of. But, what concert was going on at this hour. She walked towards Keith with an empty tray, figuring she'd start collecting empty glasses and bottles while she was out from the bar, "Howard, I haven't the faintest idea what you're..." As Shiori neared the TV, she saw the duel playing out on the screen in real-time, watching Giant Soldier of Stone be set to the field and the visage of the duelist who summoned it. "Eh?" Shiori took one look at those determined olive orbs and that cowlicked, spiky browned hair and just exclaimed loudly. "EHHHHHHH? Kaori! Kaori! Come here! Look!" Shiori began waving over her coworker. A woman long black hair, a rising sun headband, an eye-patch over her right eye, and a tattoo of an anchor on her right arm.

"Got my head up to my ass in late night dishes whatdya want, Shiori?" Kaori snapped. She was kind of the sassy, foul-mouthed type as she glared at Shiori, cigarette dangling from her lip as she washed dishes.

Shiori wouldn't stop looking jubilant. "It's him! It's my Hajime! My son's on TV!" she exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down.

"Yer fuckin' shittin' me," Kaori said. She shut the water off and took off the rubber gloves as she walked over to one of the TV screens to take a look. Upon undeniably seeing Shiori's son, Hajime, on TV, she spat her cigarette out on the ground and stomped on it. "Well, tan my hide and call me an American hillbilly," she said, putting a firm hand on Shiori's shoulder and rubbing it back and forth, "That's yer son all right."

"I can't believe it!" Shiori exclaimed. "I mean, I know he said he was competing in the tournament, but I just...I never thought." She looked like she was about to burst with energy as she cried out loudly, shooting her arm into the air, "My own son is in the finals! Free round of drinks to everyone in the bar!"

The patrons, all six of them, cheered.

Keith smirked and went back to watching the match, smoking his cigarette a little more. He'd been around in this bar long enough that Shiori worked her ass off in this run down shack with the audacity to call itself a bar because of her son. She and her husband worked two separate jobs just to give Hajime the best education they possibly could. It's why Keith was so generous with the tips and change when he stopped by. He knew the Hinatas needed all the change they could get. It still stung not being in the finals, but hey, this went a short way to softening the blow.

 _Gotta admit,_ Keith thought with a smirk, _Never took Hinata's son for the champion type from what I'd seen of his picture._ _Boy always seemed a bit of a nobody to me._ He chuckled. _I might hit this place up tomorrow and check out the festivities. This tournament just got interesting._

Keith then noticed the free beer being put on his table and Shiori standing by with the tray folded in front of her stomach. "Heh, not every day your offspring gets in the finals, amirite?" Shiori didn't respond. "Shiori?" Keith looked at her. The head woman of the Hinata household was just staring at the TV with shining eyes and motherly pride. "Shiori?" She still continued to ignore him in utter bliss.

Keith sighed and just cracked open the beer. _Tastes like used tires, but alcohol is alcohol._ He put the bottle down on the table, a quarter of the contents gone. He sighed. _Wish my mother had that much pride in me when I was Hajime's age. Rootin' for ya kid. Ain't a whole lot worse than a son that lets his mom down, specially one as nice as yours._

* * *

Unaware that his mother was watching him duel, Hajime had just ended his turn and now it was Espa Roba's move.

"It's my turn," Espa said and drew the top card of his deck. "Like I told you, it didn't matter what your plan was, it wouldn't work. Go, Jinzo #4!" A hulking, hunchbacked Jinzo with sickly gray skin like a zombie and dark green armor with an oxygen mask-like mouth plate that connected into the rest of the bulky armor. Jinzo #4 resembled less the sleek, deadly and fast Jinzo most duelists knew about and more an armored Mexican wrestler wearing a diver's oxygen tank. "And Jinzo #4's special ability is that whenever a monster of mine battles a monster of yours with the same attack, my monsters can't be destroyed. Now go, Jinzo #4, destroy Battle Ox!"

With thunderous footsteps, Jinzo #4 charged at Battle Ox. Hajime's monster made a fierce counterattack first, but its axe snapped off against Jinzo #4's armor and with a mighty punch, Battle Ox was sent flying back, hit the ground and shattered into shards of light.

"And with that, my turn is over."

"Okay then," Hajime said with a nod. He wasn't going to let this setback shake him up. After all, that's why he had his face-down and Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode. "I draw." He saw the card in his hand. _Here's hoping he doesn't summon Jinzo next turn, but if he does, I'm out of options anyway._ "I summon to the field The Earth – Hex-Sealed Fusion!" Hajime said, summoning a brown chunk of rocks 1000 attack and 1600 defense. "And thanks to this monster, if I want to fusion summon an Earth-attribute monster, I can do so with monsters on my field, so long as I substitute it for one of the fusions. And, that way, I don't need Polymerization. So now, I fuse together Giant Soldier of Stone and The Earth – Hex-Sealed Fusion to summon: Mystical Sand!"

The green haired, broom flying witch with a red robe and hair appeared on the battlefield with 2100 attack points and 1700 defense points. "And now, Mystical Sand attacks Jinzo #3!"

"I don't think so!" Espa declared, "I activate the spell card, Jinzo Assembly Combination! When a monster I control with Jinzo in its name is attacked by an opponent's monster, I can tribute another monster with Jinzo in its name and equip it to that monster, giving my monster all of the tribute monster's attack points!"

Hajime froze. _I was careless!_

Jinzo #4 disassembled completely and its armor pieces tacked themselves onto Jinzo #3, bulking it up with a layer of dark green armor over its shiny ruby red one. Its attack power surged all the way up to 3600.

"Jinzo #3! Destroy Mystical Sand! Enhanced Cyber Energy Punch!"

Hajime's monster flew towards Jinzo, blasting a sand wave from one hand and holding one other hand on her broom. However, Jinzo countered the attack by just emitting a psychic wave from one hand and then punching Hajime's monster in the face with the other, reducing his life points down to 2500.

"Sheesh, if that's what number 3 can do, I'd hate to see #2," Joey commented.

"The boy is in dire straits now. If Espa summons his primary monster next turn, no trap card alive will save Hajime now," Gundham added.

 _Hajime,_ Chiaki thought, looking determinately at the field.

"I end my turn," Hajime said.

"Banking your entire survival on a single face-down?" Espa asked. "I admire your tenacity. And I predict," Espa said as he drew the top card off of his deck. "That you will survive this turn. I foresee it through the cosmos."

"Hey, clue me in, fellas," Joey said to Espa's younger brothers. "Does Espa really have ESP?"

"We…we don't…" Clarence stuttered, he and Ness shaking their heads at each other, "We don't know."

"Huh?"

"Oh, he has ESP all right," Gundham stated. "It's at a diminutive level, but it's there."

 _It wasn't there this morning, if it exists at all,_ Ness thought with a glazed look.

"Wha…then how's Hajime supposed to win?"

"Hmph, even the most adept psychic knows that against the overwhelming force of a dragon, that there is little you can do about it, even if you see it coming."

Joey scratched his head.

"He's saying that if Hajime swarms Espa with overwhelming force and power, even if Espa can see it coming, if he's out of options, he'll lose," Celeste translated. "Honestly, Joey, read a dictionary."

"Dictionary?!" Joey shouted offended. "I understand normal language just fine, but that ain't normal language!"

"Then perhaps you might partake in the complete works of Shakespeare," Gundham said. "Your vocabulary level is very low indeed then, Former Red-Eyes Duelist."

Joey twitched. If he had to hear one more comment about his Red-Eyes…

"All right, that's enough," Tristan said.

"Thanks Tristan," Joey said.

He spoke too soon. "We can heckle Joey when it's his turn to duel next."

"Why you little—" Joey shouted, grabbing Tristan by the shirt. The two got into a scuffle.

"Hey, break it off you two!" Téa exclaimed trying to get the two friends to separate.

Kaiba thought to tell them not to fall off the blimp, but if Joey fell that was one less headache for him. And with Wheeler's dumb luck, he'd somehow survive with just a broken shoulder. Besides, the duel was far more interesting.

"In preparation for my next turn, I summon to the field Jinzo #5!" An all sea green minion carrying an electrified bo-staff with piercing blue eyes appeared. It had 1200 attack and 0 defense points. "When Jinzo #5 is summoned, I get to draw three cards, but I must discard any cards that aren't monster cards. And I predict," Espa said as he drew the three cards, "That I will only draw one monster." He chuckled when he saw what he drew. "It appears the cosmos have favored me once more." Espa sent two spell cards to the graveyard.

Yami looked tense as he watched the duel. "What's wrong, Yugi?" Mai asked him.

"I keep watching Espa, hoping to discover how his intuition is so on point, but…I'm not sensing any sort of foul play."

"Don't you wear an Ancient Egyptian artifact with magic powers?" Mai asked. "And baseless psychic abilities baffle you?"

"It's just…I'm used to such things being the result of said Egyptian magic or some form of trickery. And with the former not in effect, given this isn't a shadow game..."

"You think he's cheating," Mai said.

"Precisely."

Mai cupped her index finger and thumb around her mouth. "As someone whose seen and used all manner of sleight of hand and deception when it comes to card games…I think Espa's clean. Some people just have good intuition, Yugi."

 _Could Espa really have latent ESP?_ Yugi asked Yami.

Yami sighed. _I suppose, after Makoto, anything's possible._

"So, let's see what your trap card is," Espa said. "Jinzo #3, attack!"

The combined powers of Jinzo 3 and 4 slammed towards Hajime's side of the field.

"I activate Negate Attack!" Hajime declared, activating his trap card, immediately ending the battle phase.

"As predicted, you saved yourself, just as the cosmos foretold. But your defeat is inevitable. I see your pitiable struggle and you will only get so far." Espa put both his index and middle fingers to his temples and closed his eyes. "I'm receiving a vision. Yes…yes…heh…" He grinned at Hajime. "You will live a bit longer, but your demise is inevitable. I have just foreseen your defeat!"

"Well then, if you can see the future, then just like Makoto, I'm going to change it," Hajime said. "I draw."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Espa asked. "With Jinzo #3 and 4 combined into an unstoppable force, you can't equip your monsters and I hope you weren't planning on using trap cards to bail you out because they'll become useless next turn!"

"Then I'll have to use the only thing I have left. Monster cards!" Hajime declared and set a monster face-down on the field. "That's all I'm going to do this turn."

 _A face-down monster?_ Espa wondered. He looked at his hand. _Guh, if I had Jinzo #2, I could negate its effect. And there's no guarantee I'll draw it either._ He reached for his deck. _I'll just have to play defensively._ "As I told you, your struggle is pointless. But let us see what fate has in store for us this turn. I draw." Espa pulled the top card of his deck. It was not Jinzo #2. "I attack with Jinzo #3. Destroy Hajime's face-down monster!"

As it had in many duels prior, Hajime's Cyber Jar saved his ass.

All the monsters on the field shattered into a million pieces, forcing both players to draw 5 cards, with Hajime praying he drew to some good ones.

Espa had a momentary episode of frustration when the _first card_ he drew happened to be Jinzo #2, but he wasn't complaining about the other four. "I summon to the field Jinzo #7, Jinzo #6 and Robotic Knight!"

Jinzo #7 was held together by spare parts and purple wires along with a helmet that looked like a hockey mask had a baby with a space helmet. Jinzo #6 resembled Jinzo #5, but was blue instead of green. And Robotic Knight looked like a toy soldier with a machine gun arm on one arm and a sword carried in the other, complete with unnecessary, but still fashionable metal feather cap.

Jinzo #7 had 500 attack and 400 defense. Jinzo #6 had 1000 attack and defense. And Robotic Knight had 1600 attack and 1800 defense.

"Jinzo #6 increases the attack and defense of all machine monsters on the field by 300 points," Espa said. "And in addition, other jinzo monsters gain an extra 500 attack."

Jinzo #7's attack increased from a measly 500 to a deadly 1300. Jinzo #6 now had 1300 attack and Robotic Knight now had 1900. "And what do _you_ have Hajime? No, let me guess, a bunch of face-down monsters?"

Hajime sighed. "Well you're half-right, but not completely. I set three monsters face-down and summon Blazing Inpachi in attack position!" Hajime's monster burned brightly with 1850 attack points.

 _I'm going to take a bit of damage, but it'll be worth it just to turn this duel around._

"Oh you'll take damage all right," Espa said, guessing what Hajime was thinking, "But more than you might expect, Jinzo #7, attack Hajime's life points directly!"

"Say what?" Joey gasped.

"That's Jinzo #7 for you," Chiaki said. "And to boost it with another monster…" She just gulped.

Jinzo #7 darted swiftly around Hajime's Blazing Inpachi and attacked directly. Hajime doubled back from getting punched in the chest as his life points fell down to only 1200.

"And now, Robotic Knight attacks! Open fire!"

Robotic Knight lay down a salvo onto Blazing Inpachi, shooting it to nothing and bringing Hajime's life points down a trickle to 1150.

"And now, Jinzo #6, attack Hajime's middle face-down monster!"

Hajime's gaze wavered unflinchingly as Espa slammed into his face-down monster, revealing Mystic Horseman. The stalwart centaur's power pushed Espa's monster back. Its solid 1550 defense, reducing Espa's life points down to 3650.

 _Okay, that gamble paid off, now I just…_

"Don't relax just yet," Espa said. "It's still my turn. And even though I can't attack, in case you'd forgotten, I haven't played a monster this turn. So now I sacrifice Robotic Knight in order to play the original Jinzo!"

The bane of all trap cards hit the table at 2400 attack points strong.

"But he's not staying for very long, for I have a monster even more powerful than Jinzo. By sending Jinzo to the graveyard, I can special summon his upgraded counterpart! Behold, Jinzo – Lord!" A monster resembling Jinzo hit the table, but in a purple suit with a yellow stripe going down its chest. It had yellow, spiked bracelets, three robotic eyes arranged in a triangle, green in color, and several taser-like whip cords ejecting out of its body. More menacing? It had 2600 attack points and 1600 defense points. Espa wasn't kidding when he said this thing was an upgrade.

"And thanks to Jinzo #6, Jinzo – Lord increases in power!"

Jinzo – Lord's eyes flashed, surging to 3400.

"And next, I'll activate the equip spell, Machine Conversion Factory, raising Jinzo – Lord's attack power again!" Jinzo – Lord's attack reached 3700.

"And next I equip the spell card Amplifier for even _more_ attack points!" Jinzo – Lord now had 4200 attack points.

"You think that's enough attack points?"

"Considering what's in Hajime's deck, it's actually necessary," Chiaki said. Everyone looked at her like she was nuts. _Does this mean Espa really has ESP? Does he know what Hajime's trying to summon and it's fearsome power?_

"And lastly, I activate the spell card AI Core Chip, this equip spell grants Jinzo – Lord attack power equal to its defense power." Jinzo – Lord's attack increased again to a firm 6100 attack points. "And, as long as it's on the field, the monster equipped with AI Core Chip is the only monster that can be attacked."

Chiaki and her classmates gasped, sans Gundham, being impartial, and Hajime, figuring Hajime's defeat as a foregone conclusion.

"Sheesh, hate to be Hajime right now. Nothing short of a Harpie's Feather Duster could even begin to turn this duel around."

"Worse, he would have to summon Jinzo – Lord _and_ Jinzo #7 in the same turn. Dark Hole would be a boon right now."

"Which Hajime doesn't have," Chiaki said. "Powerful spell cards like that aren't something he can afford. But…I believe in Hajime," she said. "And I know he'll pull through."

"You sure about that?" Nagito asked. "Seems to me like he's been floundering this whole duel. I mean, why'd he play Blazing Inpachi in attack mode?"

"Bait," Chiaki stated without hesitating. "Espa's strongest monster only had 1900 attack points and he must've had something face-down that he doesn't want Espa to destroy. He was lucky that Espa's monster rammed into Mystic Horseman just now."

"Pretty big risk, I'd say," Mai said.

"Hajime knows what he's doing and I have faith in him," Chiaki said. _That is…if he has face-down what I think he does._

"Your faith in your comrade is remarkable, thoughtful one," Gundham said to Chiaki. "But…even Kaiba's might Blue-Eyes would have trouble taking down a fiend such as the one Espa has created."

Chiaki looked at Kaiba, figuring him to have some sort of snide comment. However, Kaiba said nothing of the sort and Chiaki continued to stare, confused.

Kaiba looked back at her. "What? He's not wrong," Kaiba stated. "I admit, 6100 attack points are difficult to bring down given the current state of the field if you don't have, say, Dark Hole, especially since Jinzo negates trap cards," Kaiba said. His eyes then flashed with a solid stare. "However, it's not impossible. I could pull it off with the right card combination, but it's impossible for Hajime to have those cards. Question is, does he have a different combination that'll turn this around. And, judging from the look on his face, I think that he thinks he does."

"Huh, hey yeah, check it out," Joey said. "Hajime's given Espa one heck of a look."

Chiaki nodded. "Hajime has one monster that can turn this whole duel around. Isn't that right, Hajime?"

"Interesting," Espa said. "You're saying you have a monster that can snatch this victory for you from the jaws of defeat? I'd like to see that."

"Be careful what you wish for," Hajime said. "Cause now," he said, putting his hand on top of his deck, "It's my turn!"

"Well in that case, before my turn is over, I'll set one card on the field."

"Huh?"

"Confused?" Espa asked, and tapped his cranium. "If you think you can turn this duel around, then I will need this trap card for next turn. Fret not, there's nothing it can do to you on your turn. And it will only require activation if you can even destroy both of my monsters on your turn. So, go ahead, make my day."

Hajime took a deep breath and then shouted, "Draw!" he drew the top card off of his deck. Yup, this was exactly what he needed.

"I summon to the field Blackland Fire Dragon! And next, I reveal my face-down monsters, Koumori Dragon and The _Dark_ – Hex-Sealed Fusion!" A large rock shaped like a brain with teeth and a small mouth on its frontal lobe and tentacles growing out of it appeared.

"Ah! That one?" Makoto suddenly shouted.

"What is it, Makoto?" Komaru asked.

"Hajime can indeed turn this duel completely around. I guess when we said he didn't have powerful spell cards, I crossed that monster off the list since it's really _really_ rare."

"Now, I activate the effect of The Dark – Hex-Sealed Fusion!" Hajime declared. "It allows me to tribute monsters for a fusion summon, using it as a fusion material monster, substituting for any monster in the fusion. And I combine it with Koumouri Dragon and Blackland Fire Dragon to create the ultimate terror of the void."

"Blackland Void Dragon!" Hajime and Makoto shouted at the same time.

A large, serpentine, pitch black dragon with glowing orange eyes and a glowing volcanic breath emerged on Hajime's side of the field. Its magnificent black wings furled out showing its dark gray scales and underside of its wings. It had two silver horns jutting out of the back of its elongated, thin crest of a head. It wrapped its tail around Hajime, though did not coil around him, signifying it as his guardian monster and his chosen favorite. After all, this was the card his mother bought him and it was, undeniably, even considering Five-Headed Dragon, his go-to monster in a pinch.

It hit the table with its 3100 attack and 2900 defense points.

"Impressive," Espa said. "But it's no match for my Jinzo!"

"Look again," Hajime told him.

Espa watched as Blackland Void Dragon's attack power surged all the way up to 6100, matching Jinzo – Lord point for point.

"But…how?"

"Blackland Void Dragon draws power from every monster that originates from the extra deck, including itself. Now it can easily destroy Jinzo."

"But if you attack, both our monsters will be destroyed," Espa said.

"Which is why I'm adding the equip spell Horn of the Unicorn!" Hajime declared, "This will boost Blackland Void Dragon to even greater power!"

Blackland Void Dragon's attack power increased to 6800.

"S-so what? It can't attack!"

"Boy you're just battin' 1000 today, aren't you, Mr. Psychic?" Hajime asked sarcastically. "Go, Quick Attack!" The spell card permitted Blackland Void Dragon to attack this turn. "And before you even open your mouth about needing a monster strong enough to destroy your Jinzo #7," Hajime held up a spell card: Monster Reborn, "I've got that covered. And I'm bringing to the field the original Jinzo, making the trap you placed face-down completely useless!"

"N-no!" Espa declared.

"And since Jinzo is a Jinzo monster, he gains 800 attack points thanks to the bonus from your very own Jinzo #6." Jinzo's power increased all the way up to 3200.

"Go, Blackland Void Dragon, attack Jinzo – Lord! Void Lightning Roar!"

Blackland Void Dragon reared back its head and with a destructive tempest wave, annihilated Jinzo – Lord, bringing Espa's life points down to 2950.

"By the way, monsters destroyed by Blackland Void Dragon are banished from the graveyard, so don't think you can use Monster Reborn to bring back Jinzo – Lord next turn."

"Hrrn," Espa grunted, ejecting the card from the graveyard and pocketing it.

"And now, Jinzo attacks! Destroy Jinzo #7!"

Hajime's stolen monster attacked and destroyed Espa's monster, bringing Espa's life points down to 1050, 100 life points below Hajime's.

"Gooooo, Hajime! HAHAHA!" Ibuki laughed.

"Man, he closed that gap awfully fast," Tristan commented.

 _Hinata's not bad,_ Kaiba thought. _Although I shouldn't expect less from someone that managed to come across the Five Headed Dragon. More to the point,_ he looked at Hajime's prime monster _, that Blackland Void Dragon is going to be a problem if I don't form a strategy for dealing with it. I'd best do some reconfiguration after my duel with Chiaki. Dueling her will require a...special touch_.

"My turn is over," Hajime said.

Espa drew the top card of his deck. "Since I have a monster with Jinzo in its name on the field, I'm allowed to normal summon Jinzo #2 without tributing a monster, despite its level being 5."

A white version of Jinzo appeared, almost completely resembling the orginial, but being actually a bit taller, albeit with less attack and defense. #2 had 2200 attack points and 1300 defense points.

"And thanks to the power of Jinzo #6, Jinzo #2 gains 800 attack points."

Jinzo #2's attack power now sat at 3000.

"And there's more, Jinzo #2 negates the effects of all monsters on the field that aren't Jinzo monsters, bringing your Blackland Void Dragon's attack power down to a more manageable 3900."

Hajime's dragon's power stopped raging and his monster reduced in power. It still acted as his shield though. Espa's monster wasn't nearly strong enough to destroy his monster.

"And next, I tribute both Jinzo #2 and #6 to special summon Jinzo – EX!"

A mighty golden version of Jinzo – Lord hit the table, but this one had 5 eyes arranged in an X-pattern and they red. It had 3100 ATK and 2700 defense.

 _What? Why'd he play that card?_ Hajime wondered.

"Jinzo – EX is special," Espa said. "By tributing all the Jinzo monsters on the field, EX gains the effects of all the monsters used to summon it, which means it has 3400 attack points. That may not be enough power to destroy your void dragon, but I can fix that with this spell card: Spare Parts!" A bunch of mechanical armor pieces resembling the other Jinzo monsters attached themselves to Jinzo – Lord. "Spare Parts grants the machine-type monster its equipped with 100 attack points for every machine-type monster in my graveyard. That means Jinzo – EX gains 800 attack points for the Jinzo monsters, plus prototype and Robotic Knight, that you've sent to my graveyard, giving it a grand total of 4200 attack points.

Hajime gasped. That was enough power to wipe out his Blackland Void Dragon.

"Relax, I'm not wiping out your void dragon this turn. After all, by wiping out the Jinzo you took from my graveyard, I can wipe it out next turn with even greater power. Go! Jinzo – EX! Destroy the original Jinzo! EX Cyber Blast!"

Jinzo was obliterated and Hajime's life points spiraled down all the way to 150.

Espa laughed. "And now that Jinzo has been destroyed, Spare Parts adds him to EX's count, bringing EX up to 4300 attack points. On my next turn, your precious dragon is history. And don't think I've forgotten about your horseman either. This duel is over, Hajime Hinata! I told you that you would struggle only to fail! The cosmos are never wrong!"

Hajime froze. Espa had him backed into a corner but good. If he played a powerful enough monster next turn, Hajime would lose the duel. He clenched his eyes shut. This was it, he was about to lose.

A thought then struck him. No. It wasn't over yet. There was still a card in his deck, a spell card that could turn this whole nightmare around. _What was that Yugi and Makoto discussed last game? Heart of the Cards?_ Hajime placed his hand on top of his deck, _I sure hope there's enough heart in my cards!_

As Hajime drew the top card of his deck, Blackland Void Dragon roared and Hajime pulled to his hand the spell card he needed to turn this duel around. The spell card Eliza gave him: Intimidation. "This is it," Hajime said. "I set one card face-down on the field. I end my turn."

 _He didn't switch Blackland Void Dragon to defense mode?_ Espa thought. _But…why? With Jinzo – EX on the field, trap cards and monster effects are useless. Is it a spell card, but which one?_

"Feeling nervous, Esper?" Gundham asked.

"Huh?" Espa looked at Gundham.

"If it pains you to think too hard, just forego your psychic energies and fine tune your hardened duelists instincts."

 _My…instincts,_ Espa thought. "You're right, Gundham. I draw!" Espa thought. "I set one monster card face-down on the field! And now, I attack with Jinzo – EX!"

"And I activate the spell card: Intimidation!" Hajime declared.

Espa's mouth hung open. Intimidation?

"This spell card reduces the attack of any monster attacking one of my monsters by 500 points and those same 500 points are given," Hajime fanned out his arm to his Blackland Void Dragon, "To the monster its attacking!"

Blackland Void Dragon roared as its attack power increased to 4400 as Jinzo – EX's came down to 3800.

"Oh no! Jinzo!" Espa shouted, but it was too late. Jinzo – EX cast its cyber blast, which was blasted back, in turn by a lightning charged Void Tempest blast. EX was completely obliterated and Espa had no cards in his hand and a useless face-down card. After all, it only worked when he summoned a monster to his field and he'd already done so.

With the destruction of EX, Espa's life points fell to 450. "I did not foresee this in the cosmos. It would appear that either I have a lot to learn," he said, staring at the ground, fist clenched, only to wipe his tear-stained eyes and look at Hajime, doing his best to avoid looking upset, trying to force a smile. "Or your power is far greater than mine, likely both. Take the victory, Hajime, you earned it," Espa told him.

Hajime nodded and drew the top card of his deck. It didn't matter what it was. The duel was already over. "Mystic Horseman, attack! Destroy Espa's last line of defense!"

Cyber Falcon, a monster with only 1200 defense points, was destroyed by a swing of the scythe from the 1300 attack power Mystic Horseman.

"And now, Blackland Void Dragon, end this duel: Lightning Charged Void Tempest Blast!"

Espa did not cower nor cringe in front of the awesome and mighty power of Hajime's Blackland Void Dragon. In fact, he actually held out his arms, looking at peace as the attack slammed into him and brought his life points down to 0.

"Big brother lost," Ness said.

Espa sighed, stomping his foot with one last burst of frustration. "You win fair and square, Hajime," he said and stepped towards the spikey-haired dragon user. Hajime approached him all the same. The two shook hands. "I have no regrets, simply being able to compete in these finals shows I have a lot of work to do as a duelist, but also how far I've come in just a day."

Hajime nodded in agreement. "Honestly, you're not bad Espa. If I hadn't drawn Intimidation on my turn by sheer luck, this duel could've easily ended in your victory."

"It wasn't sheer luck," Yami said with a smile. "I could feel it, you believed in the Heart of the Cards, Hajime, and the heart of your Blackland Void Dragon saw to it that you would pull the winning move."

"I agree," Espa said with a smile. "There is something about you, Hajime." He let go of Hajime's hand and tapped his cranium. "Yes...I'm getting a vision. It's clear to me now." He opened his eyes and pointed at Hajime. "I predict that you will go far in this tournament, Hajime, and you will do truly extraordinary things. My predictions are not always accurate, given I lost this duel, but this is one I know to be true from deep within my soul."

Hajime chuckled. "Well, if a psychic is telling me I'm going to go far then I'll have to take his word for it."

Espa laughed back and handed Hajime Jinzo. "Here. May it serve you well, the only other Jinzo I've ever come across. Fortunately, I think I can make do without it this time."

Hajime took the card and smirked. "Thanks, Espa."

However, the sunny moment was cut short by Kaiba barking, "All right, that's enough! We're going to have a thirty-minute recess and then everyone is to be back here with no delays," he said, stepping forward as the arena lowered to the ground. He then turned his attention to Chiaki, giving her the mother of all competitive stares. "Especially you, Chiaki. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Kaiba," she said, her gaze just as competitive. "It will be my honor to duel you."

The two of them stared each other down, the spirit of Chiaki's Thunderclap Skywolf meeting the spirit of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The next duel would be a grand duel that would be an excellent way to cap off the first round of the Battle City Finals. Chiaki Nanami Vs Seto Kaiba. Hope's Peak Academy's Ultimate Gamer versus the World Champion of Duel Monsters itself. This battle…was about to explode!

* * *

 **(A/N: All aboard the hype train! Not much to say this chapter, other than I hope you guys liked seeing Hajime's mom and my attempts to humanize Bandit Keith. But enough about Hajime. We all knew he was getting past this round…least I hope we all did o_o. Next round is far more important though: Kaiba Vs Chiaki, the mother of all first round duels, like that Goku and Vegeta matchup we never got in the first round of the Buu arc in DBZ. …I mean sure we got it later, but you know what I mean.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be incredibly long, like likely 20,000+ words long. It'll be worth it for an arc finale, given chapter 38 will start the Noah arc, and yes there will be a long hiatus in between, likely not until 2018, but hopefully shorter, we'll see.**

 **Special shout out for the second to last time to my current only two patrons: Dark Jade and Goshinzilla.**

 **And, lastly, as always, until next time, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	37. The Ultimate Gamer Vs The World Champion

**(A/N: *plays Archangel by Two Steps From Hell* Get ready for the most hype match ever. A duel 30+ chapters in the making that goes above and beyond exciting. Chiaki Nanami. Seto Kaiba. The Ultimate Gamer vs The World Champion. These two are set to duel it out, but only one will advance. On this arc finale of Dueling Trigger Finger, get ready for the closest, and** _ **longest**_ **duel in the fanfiction's run to date. Get out your popcorn, set down your trap cards, and get ready to read a thrill that will have you guessing until the very last draw who the winner is. It's time for a merciless, time consuming clash that'll have you pining for more even though there will be a hiatus after this project so I can work on others. It's time for chapter 37 of Dueling Trigger Finger. LET'S DUEL! …but first, a good feels scene. You know, to set the tone and get some a dat buildup yo. Here we go!)**

* * *

The first full week for the 77th class of Hope's Peak Academy had yet to be finished. Students were still adjusting to the new campus environment, though others, like Chiaki Nanami, walked around with their head absorbed in some project or another.

She was playing Gala Omega on her Game Girl and just aimlessly wandering around. She drifted through life as though it were always covered in a dense, thick fog.

And besides her, there were people like Seto Kaiba, who only came to the school as a formality. He had business at times with the staff and students. That was no truer than today. Briefcase in hand, he walked towards Chiaki, seeing her circle the fountain while playing her game.

"You there!" he barked.

He was loud enough that Chiaki heard him. She picked up her head and stared at Kaiba for the first time with her big, pink eyes.

As he gazed upon Chiaki for the first time, Kaiba was caught off-guard by her visage, coughing into his hand and doing his best not to blush—though he was falling that last part. After clearing his throat, he folded his arms, briefcase still gripped in his hand, "Are you Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer?" he asked her.

"I am," Chiaki said. Her slow uptake made it take her a while to recognize Kaiba's face. "Ah…you're…"

"Seto Kaiba," Kaiba answered for her, "Head of KaibaCorp."

"Oh. Right." Chiaki said bluntly. "Nice to meet you." Her emotional output was rather stunted, a side effect of her withdrawn nature. She yawned and then rubbed her eye, only to finally notice what Kaiba was wearing. "Oh, that's our school's uniform," she said, waking up a little. "You attend here?"

"Class 76," Kaiba stated, "Ultimate Duelist, but it's just a formality. I'm already rich and successful after all. I just come here for the publicity." He narrowed his gaze at Chiaki. "And, when I see potential in others that might be useful to me."

At the delivery of Kaiba's statement, Chiaki was quiet before cocking her head to the side in confusion and pointing at herself. "Me?" she asked, completely unsure.

Kaiba got down on one knee and opened up the briefcase, the contents facing towards Chiaki. "I'm trying to come up with a new, portable design for the Kaiba Corp hologram system," he said as he stood up. Inside the briefcase was a beta model of what would later be used as the Battle City distributed Duel Disk System. There were lots of wires exposed and the system didn't have very much fine polish—or a coat of paint—but it was fully functioning. There were two of them in the briefcase. "I need a beta tester and unfortunately," Kaiba said and then said through gritted teeth, "barring Yugi Mutoh," he said and then talked normally, "There's no one I know who could help me and I don't want _him_ to think we're friends. You're the Ultimate Gamer, right? Do you play Duel Monsters?"

"Yes," Chiaki answered calmly.

"Well then, strap one of those on, because it's time to duel."

Chiaki was confused. "Right now?"

"Well I don't mean tomorrow," Kaiba said.

"Um, okay. Just let me get to a save point."

"How long will—" Kaiba said as he watched Chiaki pull out her Game Girl, her hands moving like machine gun fire.

"Done." She shut the game off, slipped off her kitty shoulder bag and got out her deck box that contained her dueling deck. She then walked over to the duel disk and picked it up, feeling the several pound device in her arms. She stuck her arm through the hole where there were two arrows pointing out through the other end.

"There's a safety strap on the edge there if you need balance. I'm trying to go for a one size fits most, so finding arm sizes that aren't comparable is helpful information."

"It fits fine," Chiaki said. She looked at the duel disk. There were five slots in front of her and five slots below each monster zone. There was a reader on the top of the duel disk above where her deck seemed to be inserted. She placed the deck inside the reader and watched her life points read out at 4000 life points. "4000?" Chiaki questioned.

"We'll be using the new tournament format rules presented by Industrial Illusions."

"Oh, right, I heard that the game format was being changed due to players complaining about not having strong enough monsters to compete against higher ranking duelists. Ah, there was a tournament hosted not too long ago testing this new format, wasn't there?" Chiaki asked.

"Indeed there was, naturally I won," Kaiba said with a smirk. "But it's not enough. Yugi Mutoh hasn't played this format and there are people clamoring that, had he competed, he would've won. I aim to prove them wrong."

Chiaki was a bit off-put by this. Kaiba's bitter hatred of his rival reminded her of so many spiteful rivals in gaming. And Kaiba seemed genuinely amicable, minus the brooding, before the mention of Yugi. Not to mention, it had been a while since she'd gotten to duel someone else. She missed Eliza, her old rival.

"Ah, that reminds me," Kaiba said and walked over to the bench in front of the fountain, placing a laptop computer down on it, opened up to some sort of programming interface. "This computer will track our progress and list any error logs with the new system. I want these duel disks ready for the consumer market eventually and I refuse to put out cheap mass-marketed products that don't work."

Chiaki looked at her so-called "duel disk". It certainly did look like a raw product.

"It's just the beta design," Kaiba said, "I plan to give it that KaibaCorp identity when I'm sure it's working."

"Oh. I see," Chiaki said. "Well then, let's duel, I suppose."

Kaiba nodded. "KaibaCorp hologram interface, deploy!"

A popping and hissing sound emitted as two small drones shot out of Chiaki's disk, surprising her just a little as two came out of Kaiba's disk as well. They acted as impromptu hologram towers that were often present in Kaiba's stadiums. "Duel Disk interface, activate!"

Both players' life points were regulated to 4000 and a replay tracker appeared on Kaiba's computer. Kaiba and Chiaki were all set and ready to duel as each drew a hand of 5 cards.

"Let's Duel!" Kaiba and Chiaki shouted together.

* * *

A few turns went by before Kaiba and Chiaki had their first error encounter.

"Battle Ox! Attack her directly!" Kaiba shouted. Battle Ox attacked Chiaki, who still had 2300 life points left, but when he attacked, her life points didn't drop and the computer didn't register it on the replay. An error message popped up.

Kaiba sighed. He had to restart the program, disabling the hologram interface and recalibrating the system to start a new duel.

Chiaki was smiling. "I like these holograms, Kaiba. It's my first time ever seeing them. I mean, I've heard about them, but…"

"But what?"

"But I'm very happy to get to duel with them. This is fun."

"Hmph, whatever," Kaiba said and walked away from his computer and stood a proper distance from her. "Collect your cards and shuffle your deck. Restart."

"Okay," Chiaki said and did that. As she shuffled, she said, "You know, it's not just anyone that would think to make a system like this. I say it's a mark of your determination and," Chiaki smiled as she put her deck back in the duel disk, "Your love for the game."

Kaiba turned his head aside. "It kept me sane for a few years of my childhood, I suppose."

"Well, even so, I like this interface. It's really user friendly and it's much simpler to have an automated system than to do all the math in your head. My classmates and I would have to use calculators for really intense, complex duels. This is so much easier, thank you, Kaiba. Consider that honest feedback."

Kaiba saw Chiaki smiling and did his best not to react. However, if Mokuba had been there he would've seen the brief softening in Kaiba's gaze and the slight retraction of his usual scowl. "Whatever," Kaiba said, smirking a little, eyes closed, "Are you ready to duel, or what?"

"I'm ready," Chiaki said, standing tall. "Test duel two: Start!"

* * *

Five times now, Chiaki and Kaiba had had to restart their duel due to some error or another, but on this sixth duel Kaiba had finally managed to summon his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Gaze upon the magnificence of a monster no one in the known world could hope to combat in sheer raw power. Now, Blue-Eyes, lay waste to your enemy! White Lightning!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon let loose a destructive burst stream at Chiaki's face-down monster, revealing a ferret with a snake sword tail that was completely on fire.

"Fencing Fire Ferret's special ability activates. When its destroyed while on the field, I can target one monster, destroy it and its controller loses 500 life points."

Fencing Fire Ferret's tail grew out to a huge size, burning Blue-Eyes in its flames and sending it to the graveyard as Kaiba's life points fell to 2500.

"My…Blue-Eyes."

"My turn!" Chiaki exclaimed. "I summon Bistro Butcher to the field in attack mode. Now, Bistro Butcher, attack Kaiba directly!"

Kaiba got hit with 1800 life points of damage, bringing the duel to an even score of a 700 even split.

 _She destroyed my Blue-Eyes…only Yugi's ever been able to do that!_ Kaiba did not count the horrendous mutation that was Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon. Far as he was concerned, his duel with Pegasus didn't count.

"My turn," Kaiba said. "Draw. I summon Vorse Raider. With 1900 attack points, its powerful enough to destroy Bistro Butcher! Vorse Raider, attack!"

The system then glitched, Vorse Raider's attack halting in place. Kaiba sighed. "Right when I was about to win."

Chiaki yawned. "Don't feel bad," she said, rubbing her eye. "I had that happen to me three duels in a row now."

"Hmph," Kaiba said and went to recalibrate the system. As he did, he said, "You're quite skilled, Nanami. No one's ever been able to defeat my Blue-Eyes like that. You're very resourceful."

"Well, so many people use beatdown decks like yours, I guess I just figured if you know what you're up against, you should play against conventionalism. That's how you win."

"I thought you said it was about fun," Kaiba said teasingly.

"It's about fun too," Chiaki said with puffed cheeks. "If I really wanted to be soulless, I'd find the Exodia cards and make a self-mill Exodia deck, or load my deck with Wonder Balloons along with Needle Sunfish and Skullmarg Ladybug and other "send to the graveyard" effects. Besides, no matter how you construct your deck, there will still be dead draws and bad hands. Win or lose, I still have fun." She smiled. "I just want to give myself the best chance at winning, but I don't get upset when I lose."

"With that attitude, you'll never be a champion like me."

"Who said anything about being champion?" Chiaki asked as Kaiba finished resetting the game. "I play games for the fun of playing them." She fanned her arm out in front of her. "I'm not terribly interested in the competitive scene for its fame or money, but…" She poked a finger under lower lip and gazed up at the sky, "Well, when you get to be a certain skill level, it's no fun when you can just trample over the newcomers to the game." Chiaki sighed, looking down. "And then everyone thinks you're some kind of cheater."

"People who claim that other, legitimately good players cheat, only do so because they have no real concept of how a game works. And you're right, there are too many soulless players out there who abuse game mechanics just to win. But a true duelist, nay, a true gamer, knows how to conquer all adversities."

"At least in theory," Chiaki said. "There's always that random chance."

Kaiba seemed to wince at this. Random chance, that's what he was trying to prove was the cause of his loss to Yugi.

"Oh, sorry," Chiaki apologized and looked sympathetic. "I guess that's a sore spot for you, given what happened."

"Don't pity me," Kaiba told her.

"It's not pity," Chiaki said and looked almost in mourning. "Trust me, I know what it's like to see people like you, people that think their careers are a lie when I "ruin their game". Did you know I've been banned from five different types of tournaments across all video games because of my skill level? People think I'm"too good"."

"I don't think you're "too good", I think you're "just good enough"," Kaiba told her.

"Huh?"

"The road to champion is never an easy one. You will get ridiculed, you will get mocked, but you just keep at it. You tell the naysayers "Here's my crown! If you want it, come and get it!" If you let those weaker than you push you around, how are you supposed to have that "fun" you claim to enjoy."

It was then that a road seemed to open to Chaiki. Hearing Kaiba talk so bravely, he didn't put down his competition, he encouraged them. He wasn't an elitist, but a model, an inspiration, at least, that was probably how he saw himself. Chiaki smiled. "Heh, spoken like a true corporate executive. Well, enough talk for now. Let's duel again, Kaiba!"

* * *

By the time the two managed to complete a duel from start to finish without any error logs, the moon was already out. "I activate Monster Reborn!" Chiaki declared, "This lets me summon Thunderclap Skywolf from my graveyard. Now, his effect activates, allowing me to destroy every monster you have out on the field, but as a result, I can't attack this turn."

Kaiba watched as a big bolt of lightning blasted his Blue-Eyes into oblivion, clearing the field.

"It's your move," Chiaki said.

Kaiba stood on edge. Thanks to Chiaki's trap cards, he was down to 1500 life points and she was leading him by 2000. One direct attack would decide the match. Frantic, he drew, top-decking a Dragon's Mirror. Perfect.

"I activate Dragon's Mirror!" he declared, "By banishing my Blue-Eyes from my graveyard, I'm able to summon my ultimate beast, go Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

A massive monster rose up out of a gigantic mirror with 4500 attack points and 3800 defense points.

"And with this quick attack spell card," Kaiba said. "I can finish the job this turn! I have to commend you though, Chiaki. You're a lot better than even the rumors claimed. To be forced to meet defeat at the hands of my ultimate dragon is truly an honor. After all, you are only the second to ever get to see it."

"It's truly an honor. If I have to lose," Chiaki said with a smile. "I'm glad it's to your best monster." Chiaki smiled. "That means it was a challenge. And challenges are fun."

Kaiba's mouth made all sorts of weird movements, like it was trying to crack a smile, but his brooding personality rejected the very _idea_. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack now! Neutron Blast!"

Kaiba's dragon obliterated Thunderclap Skywolf and ended the duel.

"Phew," Chiaki said, flipping her hair out of her eyes by whipping her head back a little. "That error log must be pretty intensive by now."

Kaiba growled. Sifting through and understanding that was going to be a pain in the ass. _I really should hire a temp or an intern for this kind of work,_ he thought.

Chiaki smiled heartfeltly, "It's okay. I don't mind. I'm just happy to share this time with you, Kaiba."

Kaiba snapped at her as he packed up his computer and the duel disks into his briefcase. "Don't mistake me," he said, beginning to walk away, back to Chiaki. "It's not like we're friends or anything. I'm just using you for my own ends."

The words stung Chiaki a little as she went from smiling to just looking serious. "Oh." She said. "My mistake. But, you've been very polite about it so far," she added.

"Hmph," Kaiba responded, taking more steps away from her. "So…is that it?" Chiaki asked.

"Are you sure you don't need a friend though?" Chiaki asked. Kaiba halted in his tracks, if only because he wondered if he was about to hear the same friendship nonsense from Chaiki. However, he just watched her say very shyly, "You seem kind of lonely." She pulled her hood up over her head. "I would know."

Kaiba turned his head away from Chiaki. She would not sway him with her inadvertently cute moe act. "Friends only exist to get in your way and drag you down. As long as you rely only on yourself you'll never be disappointed."

"That's not true!" Chiaki shouted, once more getting Kaiba's attention, only to realize she had no frame of reference, "At least...I don't think it is." Kaiba said nothing in response to her and kept walking away. "So…is that it?" Chiaki asked. It would at least be rude of Kaiba to not saying, "See you later" or "Goodbye" or "let's do this again sometime."

"Between the error logs and a finished duel, I have all the beta testing I need," Kaiba told her harshly.

"Oh. I see," Chiaki said, "I had fun though."

"That makes one of us," Kaiba grumbled.

"I wouldn't be mad at a few error logs if I were you. You seemed like you didn't hate dueling me this whole time," Chiaki said.

Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks again. "If I say yes, will you drop this whole friendship nonsense?"

"Maybe," Chiaki said facetiously.

Kaiba sighed. "I'm going back to the office to run these logs. See you around."

"Sure," Chiaki said, "See you." Well, at least they were ending on a positive note.

* * *

 **Two Months Later…**

Spring was beginning to fade into summer and, with it, Chiaki had a new teacher in the form of Chisa Yukizome. She was much happier now and was really starting to get along with her classmates. She sat on the bench by the fountain, happily humming an anime theme tune to herself as she played Gala Omega again.

"There you are, Nanami. I've been looking for you."

Chiaki looked up as a shadow cast itself over her from the left. "Oh, hello Kaiba," she said, putting her game down.

"You seem in better spirits," he said.

"A lot's happened in the last two months," Chiaki chuckled, "I made friends."

"Well good for you," Kaiba said and shoved a big official-looking box in her hands, "Here."

"What's this?" Chiaki asked looking at the office-style packaging. However, she had her answer when she tore open the box and took out the contents, a freshly polished, state of the art, completely battle ready Duel Disk System.

"A duel disk, hand made by yours truly before they went to the assembly line. The second one made, actually," Kaiba said.

"You…made this one yourself?"

"Well if the factory didn't know what to do it couldn't have been mass produced," Kaiba stated.

"True enough."

"Anyway, that's yours," Kaiba said bitingly. "You're going to use it to compete in my upcoming tournament and you _will_ make it to the finals. I'm not taking no for an answer, even if I have pay you or bribe you with rare cards to compete! Are we clear?"

"Sure," Chiaki said with a sweet smile.

Chiaki's amicability and compliance took Kaiba completely off-guard. "Well…well good. Glad you're so agreeable."

Chiaki smiled brightly. "Well I had fun dueling you. I'm sure I'll have fun dueling in your tournament."

"Fun, huh?" Kaiba said with a smirk, arms folded, eyes closed. He then scowled deeply at Chiaki, "I can't remember the last time I had "fun"."

Chiaki looked at him confused, "Don't you enjoy dueling?" she asked.

"...To a degree." Kaiba answered.

Chiaki swallowed and then addressed the invisible elephant in the room. "Is it because of Yugi Mutoh?"

As expected, her reaction was Kaiba going twitchy-eyed and making a low-rising growling noise.

"I don't think you should be so obsessed with beating someone just because you're the champion," Chiaki stated.

"What if it was you?" Kaiba inquired calmly. "If you lost at your favorite game, a game you dedicated your whole life to, wouldn't you be upset?" He then began to raise his voice. "Wouldn't you want to prove to that person, nay, the _world_ , that this is still your game, your rules, and you refuse to take second place?"

Chiaki had to think about that for a moment. "Well I...I mean...I can't say I understand all of that, but I don't think—"

Kaiba cut her off. "Then don't talk as if you understand what I'm going through."

 _I understand that you're high strung and need to see Miaya Gekkogahara as soon as you can,_ Chiaki thought, glancing to the side. She then spoke aloud, looking directly at Kaiba. "All right, I won't," she told Kaiba, "But…Kaiba…I've played plenty of RPGs," she said, looking at him with concern, "Rivals that obsess over their rivals tend to go down a dark path. I just...watch your footing, okay?"

Kaiba snapped at her. "I don't need you to be concerned about me, you got that? I can take care of myself!" Kaiba then walked away, not even bothering to explain the locator card that came with the duel disk he was so annoyed. _The nerve of that girl. Who does she think she is? Still..._

" _I'm sure I'll have fun dueling in your tournament."_

As Chiaki's words resonated in Kaiba's head, he sighed and continued to walk away, smirking to himself. "I guess I owe Mokuba an apology. Some of the best parts of me," he said, gazing up at the sky, "Aren't lost forever."

* * *

Consistent vibrations were always good for rocking a person to sleep. That was why people slept great on cruise ships in addition to the stress relief of being on one. It probably explained how Chiaki fell asleep standing up as the elevator taking her and Kaiba to Deck 0 ascended. She was making cute snoring noises, much to Kaiba's irritation as he tried to drown them out.

As her head continued to roll around, involuntarily, Chiaki slowly began to wake up. "Zzzzzzzz," she snored, only for her eyes to shoot open. "Oh!"

"Enjoy your literal fifty winks there, Nanami?" Kaiba snarked at her.

"I guess," Chiaki said and then smiled, "I was...remembering how we met."

"Don't think that just because we know each other that I'm going to go easy on you," Kaiba said.

"I expect the very opposite," Chiaki said, staring at Kaiba and putting his game face on, "And you should expect the same from me."

Kaiba smirked, glad to hear it. "Then let's see if you can still prove a challenge to me the same way you did when we met."

Chiaki nodded. "That's all I can do. And may the best duelist win!"

"Oh don't worry, I will," Kaiba said.

He and Chiaki stepped out onto the deck as Chiaki waltzed over to the far side of the arena, leaving Kaiba by the elevator. Roland followed out behind them to stand as referee. The arena rose up and the guard rails locked the contestants in.

And, not soon after this, the main elevator rose up, allowing for all of the knocked out duelists, current finalists, and spectators to appear, assembling alongside the arena.

"Man, I do not envy Chiaki in the slightest," Joey said. "I think I'd call this pulling the short straw right after dueling you in the first round, Yug."

"Indeed," Celeste agreed, "But if there were ever a duelist among us that could bring Kaiba to his knees, she'd be it. She beat _me_ after all, much more easily than you did I might add," Celeste said to Joey.

"How good is she anyway?" Tristan inquired, scratching his head.

"Among our class, she'd be our undisputed best," Gundham said.

"That's saying a lot considering you and Sonia," Makoto said, given one had almost beat Marik and the other beat Mai Valentine. "But...nothing against Chiaki, but I'm still going to root for Kaiba. You know, he is my hero and all."

"Strange taste in heroes," Joey commented.

"Joey!" Téa snapped at him.

"We don't hold it against you, Makoto. You're totally rad," Ibuki said, sticking her tongue out, making a rock-out gesture with her hands and winking at him, "We get it, don't worry."

Hajime, of course, was with Chiaki's classmates, rooting for Chiaki with all his heart. _Come on, Chiaki,_ he thought. _I know we're talking about taking out Seto Kaiba himself, but...I still want to duel you. It wouldn't feel right to get farther in the tournament than you_.

"Are you ready?" Kaiba asked as he activated his duel disk.

"Only if you are," Chiaki said, doing the same. She had a "take no prisoners" look on her face.

"Then no more words need to be said," Kaiba told her.

"Indeed," Chiaki said as she and Kaiba drew a hand of five cards.

Then, competitive stares were launched from both contestants as Roland just took a step back, not wanting to interfere with the proceedings. He feared the intense aura from either combatant might cause him physical harm.

"LET'S DUEL!" Kaiba and Chiaki roared at the same time.

"I draw!" Kaiba shouted, taking the first turn. "And I summon Vorse Raider!" The fanged beast-warrior of infamously 1900 attack points strong hit the table. "I end my turn."

"My turn then," Chiaki said. "I draw." She looked at her hand.

"I set one card face-down on the field and one monster card in defense position, ending my turn."

"My turn then," Kaiba said. "Draw!" He drew the top card of his deck. "First, I activate the spell card, Stop Defense, switching your monster into attack mode!"

Chiaki's face-down monster was revealed to be Soul Tiger, a monster with absolutely zero attack points.

"Aw, no, it's got no attack points, she's wide open!"

 _If I know Chiaki as well as I think I do, she wouldn't waste a Mirror Force this early,_ Kaiba thought. "I summon Kaiser Glider to the field!" he shouted, bringing out the metallic, bird-headed dragon monster of 2400 attack points strong. "Kaiser Glider, attack Soul Tiger!" Kaiba shouted.

His monster slammed straight through Chiaki's monster, reducing it to dust and knocking her over. She landed on her back, fortunately not hitting her bad leg. Her life points fell all the way to 1600.

Kaiba gasped. Uh oh, had he gone too far right out of the gate?

"Chiaki!" Mikan shouted.

"Hey! She's injured, ya jerk! Be a little more careful."

However, Chiaki swatted the ground with fire in her eyes and immediately got back on her feet. "Careful?" she asked, her voice unusually low-pitched. "This is a battlefield. There is no place for the weak."

"Aptly put," Kaiba said. "See, Wheeler? Chiaki knows how to stand tall in the face of adversity, unlike you who cower before it."

"You think you're so smug! Why don't you come down here and we'll see who the real coward is!" Joey raged as Téa, Tristan and Yugi held him back.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm fine," Chiaki said. "I would've asked for a leg brace or some other form of aid if I needed one. And, Mikan's on standby. Trust me when I say this injury," she said as she drew the top card of her deck. "Has no bearing on this duel. I'm giving it my all!"

 _Chiaki,_ Hajime thought, smiling.

 _So, this is what she's like when she's passionate and at her best. Show me, Chiaki Nanami. Show me your true level of skill,_ Celeste thought.

"I activate my face-down card, the continuous trap, Bad Reaction to Simochi!" The trap card showed a picture of a woman being tormented by ghostly yellow hands. "Now, every time your life points would increase by a card effect, you take damage instead."

"Interesting, and how do you plan to make me gain life points?" Kaiba asked.

"With this," Chiaki stated, "I summon to the field Fire Princess in defense mode!" A woman with long blonde hair in a gorgeous red outfit and holding up a magic staff appeared. She had 1300 attack points and 1500 defense points. She was knelt on one knee with her staff held up to resemble her defensive posture. "And with Fire Princess on the field, each time I gain life points, you take 500 points of damage."

"Next, I activate the spell card Supremacy Berry, allowing me to gain 2000 life points since my life points are lower than yours."

 _Heh, even if her face-down card was Mirror Force, she had that in her hand last turn likely. As expected of the Ultimate Gamer,_ Kaiba thought.

Chiaki's life points ascended to 3600.

"Fire Princess, activate your special ability, Serene Searing Shot!"

A blast shot off from the top side of her staff, firing a fireball at Kaiba and lowering his life points by 500 to 3500, giving Chiaki the lead.

"Next, I activate Rain of Mercy!" she declared. "This spell card lets us both gain 1000 life points, but thanks to my trap card, you'll lose 1000 life points."

A splash of cool, holographic rain drizzled onto Kaiba and Chiaki. A green particle effect helped raise Chiaki's life points to 4600. However, with her trap card activated, a purple one lowered Kaiba's to 2500.

"And since I gained life points again, Fire Princess lowers your life points by 500 one more time."

Kaiba got hit with another fireball, bringing the current score an amazing 4600 for Chiaki to Kaiba's 2000 life points.

"Man, talk about a turn around," Joey stated.

"That's Chiaki for you!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day where Kaiba was lagging in life points by a tremendous amount on only the second turn," Mai stated, cupping her chin.

"Maybe so, but that advantage won't last long," Yami said. "Chiaki has already used her summon for the turn and Kaiba has the stronger monster. Fire Princess only has 1500 defense points. In the long run, Chiaki may have done little more than tie the game."

"Oh, so you noticed that too," Celeste commented.

"I set one card face-down on the field," Chiaki said. "Ending my turn."

"Not bad," Kaiba said and drew the top card of his deck. "I activate Remove Trap, extinguishing Bad Reaction to Simochi from the field!"

"It served its purpose," Chiaki said as she sent the card to the graveyard after its image exploded.

"Next, I summon La Jinn, the Mystic Genie of the Lamp!" The green genie appeared with 1800 attack points and 1500 defense points. "And now, I attack with La Jinn!"

"And right into my trap card, Widespread Ruin!" Chiaki exclaimed as her trap card printed with an explosion for an image emerged from its face-down position. Kaiser Glider then spontaneously combusted. "Widespread Ruin destroys the face-up attack monster on your side of the field with the highest attack. I may have lost Fire Princess, but it was worth the effort."

La Jinn's punch destroyed Chiaki's monster, but now Kaiba had no more attacks, leaving the girl's life points untouched.

With a snarl, Kaiba said, "I end my turn."

"All right then," Chiaki said and drew the top card of her deck. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light! This prevents you from attacking for 3 whole turns. And next, I play Fencing Fire Ferret in attack mode!" Chiaki declared.

"That blasted rodent!" Kaiba snarled.

"…I didn't use it that much in our test duels, did I?"

"You do not want an honest answer to that question," Kaiba responded. He sighed in frustration. "I already know what you're going to do, just do it."

Chiaki nodded. "I attack with Fencing Fire Ferret! Attack La Jinn!"

"Okay, I'm lost," Joey said, scratching his head.

"It's quite simple really, when Fencing Fire Ferret is destroyed," Bakura explained, "It destroys a monster on the field in just the same way Man-Eater Bug does."

"Oh, I see, she's gonna take both monsters out for a 100 life point tradeoff," Joey said.

"Not quite," Bakura continued. "Fencing Fire Ferret, after destroying the monster, then inflicts 500 damage on the monster's controller."

"Whoa, never thought a girl like her could be so savage," Komaru stated.

Fencing Fire Ferret proceeded to attack La Jinn, only to be blocked, punched to death and then revenge incinerated La Jinn with its special ability, burning Kaiba for 500 points of damage.

The result made the score 4500 to 1500 in Chiaki's favor.

 _I've never seen Kaiba struggle so much except against Yugi,_ Makoto thought. _That Ultimate Gamer talent sure is something._

"My turn," Kaiba said. "I draw! And I summon to the field Lord of Dragons!" The dragon skull hooded spellcaster appeared with 1200 attack points and 1100 defense points. "And next, I activate Flute of Summoning Dragons!" Kaiba declared. "This spell card lets me call forth two dragon type monsters from my hand, so say hello to two Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

The Blue-Eyes appeared with a cry, each one 3000 attack points and 2500 defense points strong.

"Swords of Revealing Light prevents me from attacking so I end my turn."

Chiaki nodded. "Then I'll go." She drew the top card of her deck. "I summon Bistro Butcher to the field!" she declared. The fiendish carver of meats appeared with his sturdy 1800 attack points. "And now, Bistro Butcher attacks your Lord of Dragons for 600 points of damage!"

Bistro Butcher licked his blade and then cut Kaiba's monster down to size and bringing his life points down to only 900.

"Yea-heah! Go, Chiaki!" Joey shouted. "That's showing Kaiba what for!"

"Do you enjoy the sound of your own voice, or do you have no idea as to the drawback of Chiaki's move just now?" Byakuya asked.

"Heh?" Joey asked, confused.

"Bistro Butcher's effect activates, letting you draw two cards," Chiaki said. Kaiba drew both of them.

"Since I have no cards in my hand, that ends my turn," Chiaki said.

"Fine by me," Kaiba said and drew the top card of his deck.

"I lay onto the field Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode!" Saggi appeared with a laugh and a chortle.

"He still has that card?" Byakuya wondered.

"Probably to lay Crush Card virus if I had to guess," Celeste said. "It's good tribute fodder."

"And next I set a card face-down," Kaiba said as the hologram appeared. "Go ahead, make my day."

"Chiaki better have a plan in store," Tristan said, nervous.

 _Kaiba's planning to do the same thing to Chiaki that he did to me in our last duel,_ Yugi thought. _I just hope Chiaki knows what she's getting herself into._

"My turn," Chiaki said. "Draw." She looked at her hand. "And now, I set one monster face-down on the field. And next, I attack with Bistro Butcher!" she declared, surprising everyone.

"Right into my trap card, activate Crush Card Virus!"

"As I expected," Chiaki said, holding up a deductive index finger.

Kaiba was a bit confused. "If you expected it, why didn't you do something about it?"

"But I did," Chiaki said. "I set a monster in defense mode. …Oh, you mean my deck?" She ejected her deck and held up only three cards, one of which included her Bistro Butcher. The other two were Thunderclap Skywolf and Fossil Tusker. "Because, Kaiba, including Bistro Butcher and Fencing Fire Ferret in my graveyard, my entire deck only contains four monsters with greater than 1500 attack points."

This shocked everyone, including Kaiba. "But that's..."

"The truth," Chiaki said. "If you'd like," she said, holding up her deck, "You can inspect my deck for yourself."

Kaiba looked rather rattled. "No…I…trust you to be honest." _Only four monsters? You have to be kidding me! Who duels like that?_

"Your turn," Chiaki said.

"Y-yeah," Kaiba said and drew the top card of his deck. He looked at his hand now: Polymerization and Kaiser Sea Horse.

 _This is my last turn before I can attack again,_ Kaiba thought. _Chiaki only has one face-down monster on the field and no cards in her hand. And with Kaiser Sea Horse,_ Kaiba said, grasping the card. "I summon to the field, Kaiser Sea Horse!" The light sea-serpent-type monster appeared with 1700 attack points and 1650 defense points. "And now, I end my turn," Kaiba said. "And with it, your Swords of Revealing Light dissipate." The swords faded into the either.

"Indeed," Chiaki stated. She drew the top card off of her deck. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Kaiba pulled the top card from his deck. It was his final Blue-Eyes. _I could summon my Ultimate Dragon right now, but I have no idea what that face-down is. I'd best play things close to hand._ "I shift one Blue-Eyes White Dragon into defense mode and then attack with my other Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"I don't think so, I activate, a Feint Plan!" Chiaki declared, revealing her trap card. "This prevents you from attacking any monsters that are in face-down defense position."

"So you bought yourself a turn, huh?" Kaiba asked. "What do you plan to do with no cards in your hand?"

"Plenty," Chiaki said. "I draw." She lifted her monster off the duel disk. "I sacrifice one face-down monster in order to play a new monster face-down in defense position."

 _Another face-down monster._ Kaiba chuckled. _Ah, I get it. She thinks she can stall me out by protecting herself from my Blue-Eyes. Too bad I have all that I need to obliterate any monster on her field. I just need to draw it._

 _This could all be over depending on Kaiba's next move,_ Chiaki thought. _Let's see what happens._

"Draw!" Kaiba declared. The top card of his deck turned out to be Quick Attack. _Excellent! Let's do this._ "I activate the spell card Polymerization! This lets me fuse the two Blue-Eyes monsters that are on my field with the one Blue-Eyes in my hand, allowing me to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Kaiba's titanic monster roared with 4500 attack and 3800 defense to its name. It was, without a doubt, the most powerful monster in the entire game, barring the god cards and Exodia.

"Geeeeeh, that thing?" Joey gasped, freaking out.

"That thing nearly destroyed you in Duelist Kingdom," Téa said to Yugi.

"Yes," Yami replied. "It's the most powerful form of the Blue-Eyes, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"Kaiba has a monster like that in his deck?" Nagito questioned. "Well, no wonder he's the Ultimate Duelist."

"I concur," Byakuya said. "And with no face-down cards to protect her, this will end very badly for our little gamer."

"Don't count the Thoughful One out just yet, I'm sure she has some sort of plan."

"She had one card in her hand and all she could do was play it. Unless she top-decked exactly what she needed, she's going to take damage."

"What makes you say that? Kaiba can't attack with his dragon this turn," Makoto said.

"What makes you think he can't. I happen to have a good idea what card is in his hand," Byakuya said.

"And now, I activate the spell Quick Attack, letting my mighty beast attack you immediately. Now, feel the wrath of the monster that felled you once before. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack! Neutron Blast!"

Blue-Eyes attacked Chiaki with its triple-headed blast, obliterating her monster, or so it seemed. Arising from the blast was a gigantic bug with a pincer mouth and big, meaty wings. It clamped onto the Blue-Eyes' torso, destroying it instantly.

"What is that?" Kaiba gasped, only to watch as the monstrous bug then slashed Kaiser Sea Horse with one strike and destroyed it. "Agh!" Chiaki's bug then vanished.

"Nobleman Eater Bug," she explained. "When its face-down on the field and is flip faced up, it destroys two monsters on the field."

"Kaiba's defenseless!"

"Well, I stand corrected, looks like our little gamer may actually win this."

Kaiba looked like he was about to blow a gasket. _She destroyed…my favorite monster...my most PRIZED POSSESSION with a WEAK! MEASLY! BUG!_

"Uh, I'd laugh, but I don't wanna get my face punched in," Joey said.

"Did Chiaki just win this whole thing?" Makoto gasped. Neither player had monsters on the field and Kaiba had no more cards to play this turn.

"Maybe," Hajime said. "She has several monsters with enough attack power to wipe out Kaiba's life points if she's lucky."

"To be excluded from your own ritual during its pre-preparation. That would be a fate far worse than being its sacrifice," Gundham said.

"Uh, translation?" Joey asked.

"It'd be rather sad if Kaiba was kicked out of his own tournament in the first round," Celeste said.

"Well, let's see what happens," Mai stated.

 _Come on, Chiaki…_ Hajime thought.

 _Hang in there, Kaiba,_ Makoto hoped.

Chiaki drew the top card of her deck. "I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity, now we both have to draw up to six cards."

"That gives her six chances to draw a winning monster," Makoto gasped.

"Aw right, Chiaki! Wipe that smug look off Kaiba's face!"

"I think Kaiba looks rather distraught right about now, honestly." Mahiru said. "This could all come crashing down around him this turn.

Chiaki looked at her hand and stated. "I set two cards face-down onto the field. And next, I set one monster card face-down."

"Whaaaat? Why'd she set it face-down?" Joey wondered.

"It likely doesn't have enough attack points to finish Kaiba off," Celeste said. "And since there are two types of defense-type monsters, ones with effects and ones with big numbers, Kaiba doesn't know what it is until his monster face-checks it. And if she did play it in attack mode, sure, she has plenty of life points, but she has no way of knowing what Kaiba has lurking in his hand to fight back just as hard and then she'd be completely out of defensive options potentially. Amateur understanding like that is what separates the rookies from the pros, Joey."

"My turn is over," Chiaki said.

"My turn then," Kaiba said. He drew the top card of his deck. "I discard Thunder Dragon from my hand," he said and then searched his deck, "Allowing me to add two more Thunder Dragons to my hand." He placed the cards in his hand. "Then I activate Polymerization, fusing my two Thunder Dragons together to create Twin Headed Thunder Dragon!"

The massive lightning monster hit the table, its two red heads roaring at Chiaki as it floated on its crimson wings.

"Yahooo, rockin' the thunder, go Kaiba!" Ibuki cheered. She was a sucker for thunder monsters. She then realized who she rooted for. "Agh! I mean bad! Very, _very_ bad! Chiaki can still beat you!"

"Oh believe me, I know she has the potential and since I don't happen to have a Quick Attack spell on me this turn, I'll just set one card face-down," Kaiba said as the hologram appeared. "And end my turn."

"Then it's back to me again," Chiaki said. "I draw." She looked at her hand. "I'll set one monster on the field and then set one more card on the field." Chiaki now had three set cards and two set monsters. That ends my turn."

Kaiba silently drew the top card of his deck. "I may have already used stop defense, but let me show you why defending still won't protect you against me: I activate the trap Dragon's Rage!" The trap card that depicted a dragon busting through a solid stone wall appeared. "This trap card allows me to deal damage even when your monsters are in defense position equal to the difference in my monster's attack and your monster's defense."

"Aw, no!" Joey exclaimed, worried for Chiaki.

"And now, I summon to the field, Divine Dragon Ragnarok!" A thunderous serpentine like dragon crackled out of onto the battlefield with 1500 attack and 1000 defense. "And now, I attack with Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!"

"And now, I reveal my first trap card, Mirror Force!" Chiaki declared.

Makoto gasped in worry for Kaiba's chances at victory.

"Well, we knew it had to happen eventually," Duke said, regarding Chiaki playing Mirror Force.

"I end my turn with one card face-down on the field," Kaiba said, tensing his entire body. Oh he was not happy about this at all. Mirror Force, he should've expected Mirror Force, but he absolutely _hated_ sitting at 900 life points while Chiaki sat at over 4000 even more. He was _not_ the underdog here, never had been, never _would_ be.

"Now I flip my monster face-up, Go Needle Worm!" Chiaki declared. A pink, slimy worm appeared with 750 attack and 600 defense.

"Oh god that thing's gross," Téa cringed.

"When Needle Worm's flip effect activates, you have to send the top five cards of your deck straight to the graveyard," Chiaki stated.

Kaiba's did so with a growl.

"And next, I activate my face-down card, Cemetery Bomb! You'll now take 100 points of damage for every card in your graveyard."

"Oh good," Celeste said, "Misery loves company."

"I don't think so," Kaiba declared, "I activate my face-down card: Ring of Defense, protecting my life points from your trap card!"

Ring of defense cancelled out Chiaki's card and shielded Kaiba from a guaranteed loss.

"Well then," Chiaki said, "Since you have no monsters on the field, I suppose I'll attack, I guess. Needle Worm, poisonous needle shot!"

Needle Worm flipped its hind at Kaiba, launching a few needles at him and bringing his life points down to 150.

"Oh man, Kaiba is getting rocked hard," Tristan said.

"That's Chiaki for you," Hajime said. "Next turn, she could have the whole thing wrapped up."

"Not a chance," Kaiba said, drawing the top card of his deck. "I summon to the field, Spear Dragon!" Kaiba's 1900 attack point and 0 defense point dragon type monster appeared. "And next I activate the spell card, Stamping Destruction, so kiss your last trap good bye!"

Spear Dragon flew through the air and slammed down onto Chiaki's card. Well, there went her Negate Attack.

"And now," Kaiba said, "You take 500 points of damage."

Chiaki's life points trickled down to 4000. She was still in way better condition than Kaiba.

"Spear Dragon!" Kaiba shouted. "Take out her pathetic worm! Spear Strike Tempest!" Kaiba's dragon flung itself forward and tore towards Needle Worm, picking the bug up in its mouth like a pelican and swallowing it whole. The sound effect of the monster being destroyed could still be heard though. "Or…that works to I suppose," Kaiba thought. Spear Dragon then switched itself to defense mode as per its ability.

"My turn," Chiaki said and drew the top card of her deck. "I set one monster face-down onto the field."

"Then it's back to me," Kaiba said. "I draw." He nodded at his hand. "I summon to the field X-Head Cannon!" The powerful shoulder cannon monster of 1800 attack points and 1500 defense appeared. "And now, Spear Dragon, attack the monster she set turns ago!"

Chaiki's monster turned out to be Snowman Eater, a monster with defense equal to Kaiba's dragon (1900) and with a mouth growing on the underside of the snowman.

"Snowman Eater's effect activates!" Chiaki declared.

"Oh, and what's it do?" Kaiba asked.

"It's basically a bulky, no attack point Man-Eater Bug," Chiaki said.

Kaiba twitched and made a face worthy of Mahiru's camera as Snowman eater leapt on the feet below its snowman and unhinged its jaw to devour X-Head Cannon whole, robbing Kaiba of his second attack that turn.

"My turn is over," Kaiba said.

"My turn then," Chiaki said. She drew the top card of her deck. "I place another monster face-down onto the field. My turn is over."

"Then it's my turn," Kaiba said. "I draw. And I'm summoning Blade Knight to the field! In attack mode!"

Kaiba's blue, gilded knight appeared. "And I'll use it to destroy the monster you played on your other turn."

Blade Knight attacked only to spring a Blast Sphere to life, to the shock of everyone.

"Well, looks like you triggered Blast Sphere's effect. On your next turn, he'll explode with enough force to deal 2000 damage to your life points."

Kaiba looked absolutely livid and in a panic. "Spear Dragon, destroy her other face-down monster!" It was a good call. Chiaki had Stealth Bird face-down. Spear Dragon tore a huge hole in it.

Thanks to Spear Dragon's effect, Chiaki still took battle damage, bringing her life points down to 2650.

"I set a card face-down," Kaiba said. "And I'm ending my turn."

"What kind of face-down card can cancel out Blast Sphere?" Mai wondered aloud.

"Guess we'll all find out together," Celeste said. She herself wasn't quite sure.

"I set one more monster," Chiaki said as she drew her card and continued her turn.

"And in response, I'll activate my trap card: Destruct Potion!" Kaiba shouted, revealing his face-down trap card. "This lets me select and destroy one of my monsters and I'll choose Blade Knight! And since he currently has 2000 attack points, I gain 2000 life points."

Blade Knight exploded and was converted into a healthy blob of energy that boosted Kaiba's life points to 2150.

"Impressive work," Chiaki said. "It's your move."

"Your damn right it is," Kaiba declared. "And I'm about to snatch victory," he said, ripping the top card of his deck to his hand, "From the jaws of defeat!" He looked at the card he drew. "I set a monster face-down! And next, I attack with Spear Dragon!"

Spear Dragon lunged at Chiaki's face-down monster, revealing a monster in a hooded robe: Night Assailant. Chiaki still took Battle Damage, but she was able to take Spear Dragon down with it. Her life points fell to 1250. Now, after so many turns of not having it, Kaiba had the lead. He laughed. "Ah, it feels so good to be back on top. I'm not even that mad that Spear Dragon was slain by your assassin. It's your move, Chiaki."

"Very well then," Chiaki said. "I draw. I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards!" she declared. When she got the two cards to her hand, she said, "I activate Spell Absorbtion. Now, whenever a spell card is activated, I gain 500 life points. And next, I'll set one monster face-down onto the field. It's your turn, Kaiba."

"Hiding behind a wall again?" Kaiba asked. "I'll tear it down!" He looked at his dwindling hand. "I summon Y-Dragon Head to the field, in attack position! And now, I'll use it to destroy your face-down monster!"

However, Chiaki's monster was not a weak effect monster, but rather the bulky Gear Golem the Moving Fortress. And, by slamming into it, Kaiba's life points ticked downward to 1450, almost even with Chiaki's.

"Good job, Gear Golem!" Chiaki encouraged her monster as though it were a real thing.

"It can't hear you," Kaiba said.

"You don't know that," Chiaki said, tilitng her head to the side.

"Just go," Kaiba grumbled.

"Very well," Chiaki said, "I draw!" Top-decking was her only option at this point now that she'd burned through Pot of Greed and Card of Sanctity. "I activate the spell card Goblin Thief! This allows me to steal 500 of your life points and I gain 500!" Chiaki declared. A grotesque goblin appeared, pushing its way past Kaiba's monsters, put its grubby fingers on Kaiba's chest and ran back and handed the words +500 to Chiaki. Her life points increased back to 1750 and Kaiba's fell to 950. "And since I activated a spell card, I gain another 500 life points. Chiaki now sat comfortably in the lead once more with 2250 life points.

Kaiba could barely contain his rage. _It's just how the game is played! It's just how the game is played!_ He kept telling himself.

"Your move, Kaiba," Chiaki told him.

 _And it had better be a good one,_ Kaiba thought. All he had in his hand at this point was Ring of Destruction, which really wasn't going to help him anymore. _I need something that will turn this duel around and fast! I never imagined Nanami could get this good in such a short amount of time. Or was she always this good? Have I underestimated her? I modified my deck slightly specifically for dealing with her, so why is she she's beating me by more than twice my life points after over a dozen turns for each of us!_ "Nnngh! I draw!" Kaiba top-decked Silent Doom. That wasn't helping him right now either. _Great, just great,_ Kaiba thought. "I end my turn."

"My turn then," Chiaki said. She drew the top card of her deck. It was Jester Lord. There was no way she was throwing this onto the field. It would get obliterated. "I end my turn."

Kaiba put his hand on top of his deck. He couldn't let Chiaki replenish her hand. He needed a game changer and he needed one _now!_ "I draw!" Kaiba shouted. He drew the top card of his deck. Yes! This was exactly what he needed and, given his previous draw, he was in just the position to summon it. "Chiaki!" he shouted. "You may have been able to stop my Blue-Eyes, but you'll never be able to stop this!"

 _I think I know what's coming,_ Chiaki thought.

"I activate the spell card, Silent Doom, letting me bring back Saggi the Dark Clown from the graveyard!" Kaiba declared. "This allows me to sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon my great beast! I call upon Obelisk the Tormentor!"

The might blue god rose up behind Kaiba. It was so massive, the hologram system could only render the top half of its body.

 _So, this is Obelisk in the flesh,_ Chiaki thought.

Makoto was blown away in awe by Obelisk's power.

 _The fact that Kaiba was forced to summon his god card is proof of little Chiaki's power. I knew I was right to try and make her my mind slave, not that that matters anymore,_ Marik chortled.

"Obelisk!" Kaiba declared, "Take out Chiaki's Gear Golem the Moving Fortress! Show her the power of a god!"

Obelisk's fist swung down and completely obliterated Chiaki's monster. The shockwave did little more than make her skirt and hoodie flap in the breeze. Chiaki raised one arm and closed one eye to avoid dirt and dust flying into her eye.

When Obelisk moved its arm, Chiaki could see that there was now a smoldering crater where Gear Golem had _been_.

Kaiba laughed. "What now, Chiaki? Will you accept defeat before Obelisk? None of your fancy traps or spells can do anything to him and I've run a check, a simple Man-Eater Bug won't be able to stop him!"

 _That's right, the gods can't be targeted by card effects,_ Chiaki thought. _What can I do against such overwhelming power?_ She shook her head. _No, I've got one option left, I just have to draw it._ "Like Yugi, Makoto, Byakuya, and Hajime, I'm not going to give up Kaiba," Chiaki said as she placed her hand on her deck looking determined. "Because I have faith in the Heart of the Cards! I draw!"

Chiaki drew the top card of her deck, revealing the card she was hoping to put in her hand: Wave Motion Cannon. _This is it!_ She declared to herself. "I set one monster face-down!" she shouted. "And next, I activate the spell card, Wave Motion Cannon!"

A turbine engine cannon appeared next to Chiaki with a dial firmly printed on the side of it.

Kaiba gasped. It couldn't be.

"Wave Motion Cannon grows more powerful for each of my turns that it's been out on the field. So, Kaiba, do you have enough power to wipe out 2250 life points in one swing, and destroy whatever monster I have face-down? Because, if you don't…" Chiaki took her arm and pointed it right at Kaiba like her favorite attorney. "This duel is OVER!"

Kaiba couldn't believe his eyes. This was, to him, utterly impossible. Obelisk was on the field, that should've been an instant win for him. How could Chiaki have the audacity to claim that she had claimed victory.

Technically though, she had a valid reason to be confident. Aqua Madoor and Giant Soldier of Stone had yet to be played from her deck, two monsters that were a mainstay in it from Kaiba's experience. There was not a single monster in his deck that could wipe out that many defense points, which would force him to attack with Obelisk. But then he had no monster that could take out all of her life points. And, thanks to Needle Worm, both Rare Metal Dragon and Monster Reborn were in the graveyard. And just to add insult to injury so were De-Spell, Battle Ox and Mystic Space Typhoon.

And say, for instance, Chiaki's face-down monster wasn't a bulky defender, but an effect monster, could Kaiba take that risk? He would have to, but he had so few life points left. If she had a monster that dealt 1000 damage in pyrotechnics he was done for, no, if it so much as _stopped Kaiba from attacking_ with Obelisk, the duel was over.

This couldn't be it. Had Chiaki won? Was he bested by the only other duelist he respected other than Yugi? And with Obelisk on the field? With Blue-Eyes destroyed? That was INSULTING!

"Huh, I guess this is why she's known as the Comeback Queen in the underground," Celeste said.

"Comeback nothing, she's been stringing Kaiba along this whole duel," Tristan commented.

"Indeed," Espa agreed. "I did not think it was possible, but Kaiba's been backed into a corner ever since she activated Bad Reaction to Simochi."

"Perhaps this will teach him a lesson," Yami said solemnly. It was about time Kaiba learned not to be so hate-filled, glory seeking, and to believe in the Heart of the Cards.

Mahiru snapped up a photo. The situation was begging for it.

 _I can't believe it's come to this. One fatal draw. No matter what, it has to be a summonable monster that I can attack with and even then, that's no guarantee that I'll win. This can't be happening! It's a nightmare! How? How can I be pushed into a corner like this where the outcome of the duel is decided by one simple draw? All of my plans...all of my strategies...I knew Chiaki was going to be difficult to defeat, but this...this goes beyond anything I've ever fathomed!_ _The only monsters left in my deck are Z-Metal Tank, Versago the Destroyer, and Slate Warrior thanks to that annoying worm, and only one of them could be a viable source of attacking and even its not strong enough to destroy something like Giant Soldier of Stone or Aqua Madoor!_ He paused and stopped breathing raggedly. _No,_ he thought, composing himself. _There's still one card in my deck, one simple spell card that could turn this whole thing around._ Kaiba's hand floated over to the top card of his deck and collapsed on top of it. _If I don't draw the right card now, I lose._ His hand shook. _What the hell am I so nervous for? I can win this. I can WIN this._ With a deep breath, Kaiba then shouted, "All right, Chiaki! Last turn! All or nothing! I DRAW!"

Everyone in the audience, both live and at home, waited with baited breath. Would Kaiba become a legend or a laughing stock, everything depended on a single card. The world seemed to slow down. Kaiba could hear nothing, but the sound of his own heartbeat as he pulled the card off of his deck, Chiaki following it with her eyes. Kaiba's eyes were clenched shut in hope and in worry. He held the card in front of him now, teeth clenched, eyes still trembling. Did he dare look at it? It could change his entire career as a duelist on a single, solitary trading card.

His eyes fluttered open to the sight of a spell card and, it was precisely the spell card he needed to put the game away. "I activate my spell card, Shield Crush!"

This was it. He'd won! Shield Crush sent forth a blazing blue beam and eviscerated Chiaki's monster, which, much to Kaiba's absolute ironic amusement was Jester Lord, a monster with 0 attack and 0 defense. Chiaki had thrown the mother of all bluffs at him. Kaiba laughed his ass off, eyes shaking like the salt shaker that likely held all the salt he currently felt. "Ahaha ahaha ahaha," he chuckled in absolute rage and irritation. Chiaki had made him fret over absolutely nothing at all, wasted precious seconds of his time and made him look like an idiot on national television. With a deep breath, he completely regained his composure. This was now his duel to win.

"It's time to end this duel!" Kaiba shouted. "Obelisk!" Kaiba shouted and raised his arm. "Atta—" Kaiba suddenly stopped his declaration short. All of his memories of Chiaki suddenly slammed hard inside his skull.

 _"These cards are clearly too dangerous to the point that they can somehow bypass the safety features of the KaibaCorp hologram system and I refuse to put anyone using my company's products in undo danger."_

" _I believe that to be an excellent decision."_

Kaiba continued to stand there in silence. More memories floated to the surface.

" _I promise I'll duel! Please don't disqualify me, Kaiba!"_

" _You made the choice to come here. Disqualifying you now would be unsportsmanlike."_

His memories pulled him back further, back to the days leading up to Battle City.

" _Well I had fun dueling you. I'm sure I'll have fun dueling in your tournament."_

Even further back now, past his memories with Chiaki, all the way to Duelist Kingdom.

" _You can't take this risk, Yugi!"_

Kaiba was now back to that duel with Yugi where he'd stood on a ledge and made a desperate man out of himself so he could get into Pegasus' Castle. But the situation was different now. Now it was Chiaki on that ledge, metaphorically speaking, and he himself was the one in control of the victor and the loser. He could end his turn _right now_ and she would win, blasting him with 1000 points of damage thanks to the effect of Wave Motion Cannon.

Could he do it? Could he attack? Chiaki was injured. If she took an attack from Obelisk like this…

"What are you hesitating for, Kaiba?"

Kaiba snapped back to reality. It was Chiaki asking the question. "Huh?" he uttered.

"Go ahead and attack," Chiaki told him. "You won, so end this duel. It doesn't count unless you do it by the books, right?" She smiled at him, cheerfully. Her eyes were closed, hand placed so gently along her collarbone. Her head was titled to the side ever so slightly. Chiaki's cheeks were all rosy too.

 _Why is she smiling at me like that?_ Kaiba thought, his heart sinking down into the pit of his stomach. _Stop it!_ He shouted internally, eyes shaking back and forth. _Stop smiling!_ However, Chiaki could not hear the words that would not leave Kaiba's throat. _You're about to get seriously hurt!_ Inside his head, he screamed, _WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE YOU'RE HAVING FUN?!_

Kaiba's face expressed naught, but pure anguish.

"H-hey, Mokuba, what's wrong with Kaiba?" Téa inquired.

"I dunno, but…I think he's scared to attack or something."

"Kaiba? Scared?" Celeste asked, sarcastically. "You're joking."

"I don't think it's a joke," Komaru said. "Look at him. He's sweating and everything."

Mokuba hatched on an idea, raising his arms in surprise, face expression shock, "Ah, could it be?"

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

"Well, it's just, Chiaki always brings out the good in Seto. I heard him talk about her a few times and he seemed to be a little less...sour when he talked about her."

Yami smiled. "I see, whether he admits it or not, Kaiba's heart has already declared Chiaki as a friend. And as her friend, he doesn't want her to get hurt. And because he won't admit it, he doesn't understand why he's hesitating."

"Well, he'd better make a decision soon, the people at home are going to get restless," Byakuya commented. Makoto, Celeste, Mai, Mahiru and Hajime all gave him estranged looks. "Oh, what? Like I'm the only one thinking it."

 _Doesn't mean you have to say it and sound like a complete douchebag,_ Hajime thought.

Back up on the arena, Kaiba was still trying to come to terms with the situation. _No matter what, I have to move forward. I_ _have to collect the god cards so that I can lock them away and..._ Kaiba trailed off and stared at Chiaki, eyes clenching for a moment. _To that end..._ A reel of Chiaki's happy smiles played in Chiaki's memory. _To that end, I…_ "AAAAAAAAH!" Kaiba shouted, fists clenched at his sides. With a heavy heart, face looking like tears could fall any second, he shouted, "Obelisk! Attack her life points directly!" Kaiba clenched his eyes shut and shouted, "FIST OF FURY!"

Obelisk heard and obeyed.

Chiaki opened her eyes as Obelisk's fist came slowly swinging in. _I'm proud of you, Kaiba,_ she thought. _You let nothing stand in your way._ She closed her eyes once more and smiled as bright as she could. _Not even our friendship._

POW!

The impact from Obelisk's fist sent Chiaki flying back, bringing her life points straight to 0. It also created so much lift that it actually sent her hurtling off the arena and almost off the blimp. Fortunately, while no track star to be certain, Hajime was already charging towards Chiaki, leapt into the air and caught her in mid-air, wrapping his arms around her and crashing onto the ground harshly on his knee. Nothing broken, but goddamn did it hurt.

Hajime looked at Chiaki. Her breathing was ragged and she had her eyes closed. Hajime shook her. "Chiaki! Are you all right?" he asked, shaking her, "Say something!"

Chiaki's eyes fluttered open to the sight of Hajime. "Don't…" she said, looking upset.

"Huh?"

"Don't be mad…at Kaiba," Chiaki said, her eyes struggling to stay open. "He did…what he had…to do." She then turned her head and closed her eyes.

"Chiaki!" Hajime shouted, worrying that she had just died in his arms, but was reassured by Chiaki snoring loudly and cutely.

Hajime now cradled her on both knees. He was so relieved. _Dueling must've taken all of the energy she was storing up. Chiaki…I'm sorry,_ Hajime sobbed. With tears he shouted, "You should be the one advancing, not me!"

Everyone had been so distracted by Chiaki going flying that only now were they looking to see Kaiba's response to this whole scenario. However, when Makoto, the first to turn his attention to Kaiba, looked back at where Kaiba had been standing, Kaiba was long gone.

He was already in the elevator and rushed back to his room, shutting and locking the door, pounding his fist on the nearest wall. He looked like an _idiot_ up there. Worse, he knew the feelings welling inside him. Like it or not, whether he admitted it aloud or not, he cared about Chiaki's well-being, that much was clear to him. Kaiba whacked his hand a few more times against the wall. He then tightened his fist and clenched his eyes shut as his body made a tremendous effort to make a single tear trail flow out of his right eye. Vigorously, he wiped it away and pulled himself together.

 _It's over,_ he thought, sitting down, but still feeling like crap. _The duel's over. I…I won. So…why does victory feel so hollow?_

He took a deep breath and lifted his head up. He then bolted from his seat and headed for his office, which was separate from his suite. He sat down in front of his computer and put on a head set. "Plot a course for Kaiba Corp Island!" He called to the flight crew. "I want us there as quickly as possible we can start the finals before 14:00 hours and finish the tournament before nightfall. Am I understood?"

"Loud and clear Mr. Kaiba," the lead pilot spoke back to him. "Kaiba Corp Island is already set for autopilot. We are adjusting our altitude and speed in accordance with the schedule you set for us, sir."

"Excellent," Kaiba said. "It's way past everyone's bed time, including mine, but I'm paying you for overtime work so I expect to see results."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Kaiba," the pilot responded.

Kaiba took off the headset and just leaned back in his chair, fingers clasped together. _Good, everything's going according to plan. Marik, Yugi, and I are all advancing to the next round. It's a shame Chiaki couldn't get farther, but that's what she gets for going up against me._ He closed his eyes for a moment. _I suppose an apology will be in order tomorrow. I really hope she's all right. At the very least, I don't have to worry about what happened to Sonia happening to her. I just need to keep winning now. One duel down, three to go._

"I have a tournament to run," Kaiba thought aloud, "And it runs on schedule, unimpeded." He left his office. _So to that end, I need to rest._ He took off his jacket upon entering his suite and collapsed upon his bed, pulling the covers tightly over him, burying his body up to his nose. "Lights off," he grumbled, as the lights in the room went dark. _Tomorrow…is another day._ Kaiba shut his eyes and sighed. _This is why I don't have any friends._

* * *

When Chiaki woke up it was the wee hours in the morning. In about an hour, the sun would rise. Her eyes fluttered open to the sight of Hajime sitting in a chair. He'd fallen asleep sitting up. "Hajime?" she mumbled and then called out louder, "Hajime?"

Hajime startled awake. "O-oh, um, I…uh…"

"I can't tell because it's so dark, but…am I in my room?"

"Yeah," Hajime said. "Mikan wanted you to get some rest. That impact sent you flying, but you're not actually injured, thank god. No cracked ribs, no torn ligaments or bruising."

Chiaki pulled the covers up over her nose. "Did you carry me here?" she asked, trying to hide her blush.

"Er, yeah, actually. Well I mean, it wasn't like…anyone else was volunteering."

Chiaki turned over in her bed. "Well, you should go back to your room then."

"Huh?"

"It's late," she said, yawning cutely, "You need your rest. You're competing tomorrow."

"Well…yeah, but…"

"Get some sleep, Hajime."

Hajime stood up. Chiaki could tell because she heard the chair slide back. "It should be you in the next round, not me. I…I don't deserve it…compared to you."

"You're still saying stuff like that. You earned it," Chiaki said.

"Earned it, yeah, but…I…I mean you…"

"These things happen," Chiaki said, sitting up and smiling. "I'm happy that if I lost it was to Kaiba. It was…the best duel of my career."

Hajime smiled. Well, at least Chiaki was taking it well. "Well, if you're sure you're all right." He then headed for the door and opened it, the light flooding into from the hallway and blinding him momentarily. "Hey," he said. "Don't oversleep, all right?" He gave Chiaki a thumb's up. "I need you to support me like you've been doing, okay?"

"I promise," Chiaki said with a smile. "Goodnight, Hajime."

"Night," Hajime said and walked away, the door closing automatically behind him.

Chiaki then lay back down and turned over. Under the covers, she played with her fingers, blushing. _It probably would've been too much to ask him to crawl into bed with me,_ she thought. She was thinking of her relationship with Hajime like a Sim-Date Visual Novel. She sighed, yawned and snuggled down harder into the covers. _Hajime…I…_ Chiaki never finished her thought before falling back asleep, snoring soundly.

And she didn't wake until morning.

* * *

 **(A/N: And that's a wrap! Arc over! Did you all call Kaiba winning? Yes, probably. But I'd like to think that at least twice, I made you believe that Chiaki could win. After all, with all the post-duel scenes I've included, you can hardly say the close calls were spoiled by the format :P. Anyway, New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony comes out tomorrow and with it, a long hiatus. Not only am I going to be shifting back to my main project, Fairy Without Wings, but I'm also going to be playing V3 to completion before doing any more fanfic work. Goddammit, I need a break XD.**

 **Please let me know if any of you Hajime/Chiaki shippers out there are considering jumping ship to Chiaki/Kaiba. And even if you aren't, please leave your thoughts on Kaiba and Chiaki's relationship in general. I worked really hard to create the idea that, whether Kaiba admits it or not—and he NEVER will—he and Chiaki count as friends. That's my statement as the author, you can take it or ignore it as you like.**

 **Next time on Dueling Trigger Finger, the Noah arc begins and we—that is to say my two co-captains and I—have some very interesting things planned for it already. I don't really have an outline for the arc yet, so I can't really say one way or the other how it's gonna turn out or what's gonna be in the next chapter. But even if it's years before I return to this fanfic, I'm at least happy I got this far—and no it won't be years before I return, but chances are this fic won't be updated until 2018.** _ **Hopefully**_ **sooner, but I'm telling you non-subscribers the situation.**

 **Anyway, as always, shout out to my two patrons: Dark Jade and Goshinzilla and, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	38. Unwelcome Interruption

**(A/N: Hey, everyone! My it has certainly been a while. Sorry about that. Now that I have a job it leaves me more exhausted than I would like most days. That and I haven't really had the time to review Noah's Arc (haha see what I did there?) so that I can properly outline this version of that arc. But, at the very least I can provide you with a simple chapter that'll at least get the ball rolling so here we go!)**

* * *

Chiaki woke up that morning with a yawn and a stretch. Her leg was feeling a bit better, though numb from all the medication Mikan had injected into it. She grabbed the crutch by her bed to at least help her out of bed until she felt stable enough to walk on her own. She showered, brushed her teeth and put a change of clothes on that she had stored away in her bag. Only then did she leave her room and wander down the hall for breakfast. It seemed she was the last one up as everyone else was sitting down and eating.

"Morning, Chiaki!" Ibuki exclaimed happily. Chiaki smiled when she saw Ibuki. She and her classmates were sitting down and eating together at the same table. Even Hajime was with them. He and Nagito were separated by the combined forces of Mahiru and Gundham sitting together in between them.

Hajime got up from his seat and approached Chiaki. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Well-rested, thank you. What time is it?"

"Almost ten in the morning," Hajime said. "The next round starts in four hours. Want some help getting breakfast."

Chiaki smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but my leg is feeling a lot better. I can get some food on my own."

"Well, if you need help, call for me or anyone else. Your classmates are really nice, Nagito aside."

Chiaki sighed, but smiled. "Don't let him get to you, he's…different."

"Don't worry, I've got a thicker skin than you might gauge at a glance."

Chiaki smiled and then went to go load up her plate of pancakes, bacon, eggs and more. She looked around the room at the other tables. Yugi and his friends were sitting together at one table and even Mai and Celeste had joined them. Byakuya was off sitting by himself, as was Marik. Espa sat with all of his brothers. However, the strangest thing was Kaiba allowing Makoto and Komaru to sit with him. Granted, they were on the opposite side of the table and not talking to him, but the mere fact that Kaiba let them dine with him, considering that there were other options, made Chiaki smile.

She sat down with her friends and started eating. About an hour passed before Kaiba stood up and strode to the center of the room, nodding to Roland who was waiting by the corridor.

"Attention all remaining Battle City finalists. Mr. Kaiba would like a word with all of you, so pay close attention!"

The remaining competitors, and several others, including Chiaki, all turned their heads in Kaiba's general direction, though only Joey continued to stuff his face throughout Kaiba's speech.

"First, I want to congratulate all of you that have made it this far. However, don't rest on your laurels just yet. In about four hours, we will be landing on Kaiba Corp. Island and the second round will begin without any delays. To ensure that, we will begin determining the brackets for round two."

"Nyeh?" Joey asked, swallowing his eggs. "Aren't we just gonna shrink brackets like a normal tournament?"

"Just what sort of plebian tournament do you take Battle City for, Wheeler?" Kaiba glared.

"Exactly. Kaiba wouldn't arrange a tournament this grand without making it stand out. He is an ultimate after all," Nagito stated.

"The peanut gallery can be quiet," Kaiba snapped. Nagito sighed nervously. Kaiba then looked around the room and pulled a blue and white 20-sided dice out of his pocket, with the head of a Blue-Eyes representing number 20. "For the eight remaining finalists, we will each take a turn rolling this die on the floor. The number you roll will determine your order for the next round. In the event of a tie, if it would determine the placement in a bracket, there will be a re-roll to determine order for those that tied only. But with a twenty-sided die, I doubt we'll be seeing much of that."

"Oh, so like this," Duke said, taking out a piece of paper and sketching things for Yugi and his friends to understand. If two finalists roll the same number, and the order of numbers from other finalists would put them in two different brackets, they'd have to re-roll to see who ends up in what bracket." He then sketched another bracket. "But if they roll the same and end up in the same bracket, there's no cause for a re-roll."

"Thank you for explaining what's probably common sense to anyone graduating from middle school," Celeste said snidely.

"Rolling order will be in the order that the finalists advanced to this round, which means…" Kaiba threw the die at Yugi, though it was the Pharaoh in his body still, "You're first, Yugi."

Yugi strode away from the table to the center of the room where Kaiba backed away towards one of the buffet tables so that the die had less of a chance of rolling against his foot.

"What should we aim for, pal?" Yugi asked his friend.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps something in the middle. It would give us a greater chance to go up against a larger spread of opponents," the Pharaoh communicated telepathically.

"But wouldn't that give us less of a chance of facing Marik?" Yugi criticized.

"So then, we should aim for one extreme or the other?" His other half asked rhetorically. "Very well." Yugi lobbed the die towards the ground as it rattled on the floor of the blimp and came to a stop on the number 1.

Marik chuckled in the background and Kaiba picked up the die.

"Perfect!" Yugi cheered. "That means the next lowest roll after ours automatically has to duel us." _I just hope Kaiba or Marik decide to take the bait._

Yugi returned to his seat and Joey got up next. Kaiba begrudgingly handed Joey the die. Joey shook it in his fist. _Yug did a good thing rolling a low number like dat. Now all I gotta do is get a high number and he and I both got a shot at the semi-finals. Luck don't fail me now!_ "Joey lobbed the die high into the air as it rolled and bounced against the wall before rolling backwards and landing on 18. "Awrite! High roll, baby!"

"That means Yugi and Joey won't duel each other no matter what anybody else rolls," Tristan stated.

"Thank goodness," Téa said with a sigh of relief.

"Awww, and here I was looking forward to seeing you two dweebs pick each other apart in a real duel," Kaiba chuckled.

"Laugh it up, rich boy," Joey said. "I'll see _you_ in the sem-finals." Joey then returned to his seat.

Nagito then walked up and received the die from Kaiba. He didn't bother thinking about what to do. He just carelessly rolled the die and let his luck take care of the rest. He got a 7.

"Wow, what a low roll. At this rate, I'll get to duel the King of Games himself!" Nagito exclaimed happily.

"Think we're prepared for a truly skilled Exodia player?" Yugi asked his partner.

"I sure hope so," his other half replied.

Nagito returned to his seat and sat down.

Now it was Marik's turn. With a devilish grin, he hurled the die at the wall and let it roll along the ground until it ended up under one of the tables. Makoto lifted up the tablecloth, since it was his table the die had landed under and looked at the number: 13.

Yugi gasped, "Oh no. That means Joey and Marik will be dueling."

"So what? I ain't scared of some Egyptian freak. Let me at 'em!"

"If anyone will be facing the foul scourge Marik Ishtar, it will be someone whose astral powers are able to match his," Gundham said. "Let me have at the small dodecahedron of fate, grandmaster of ceremony."

"You can have the _die_ ," Kaiba said with a glazed look, handing it to Gundham.

"Foul object of fate, let loose the dogs of war and bring me my fated match!" Gundham slammed the die on the ground as it ricocheted into the ceiling and landed on the ground, rolling towards the wall. Gundham got what he bargained for. He rolled a 16. He laughed. "Excellent! Most excellent! Seems you and I will be fated to do battle, Grave Keeper! Prepare yourself! I shall avenge the Dark Queen!"

Marik only chuckled sinisterly, unbothered by Gundham's bravado.

"Next," Kaiba stated.

"O-oh. Th-that's me," Makoto gulped. He walked over to Kaiba and received the die. However, as he contemplated what to roll for, he stepped on his shoelace while pivoting on his heel. He tripped backwards, the die flying out of his hands and rolling in between two tables towards the back of the room.

"Um, does that count?" Makoto asked nervously.

"Did your Swords of Revealing Light mishap?" Kaiba asked.

Makoto just smiled nervously.

"Well, what's it say?" Tristan asked, given Yugi's table was the closest to the die.

Mai got up to check. "It's a four," she said.

"Then…that means…" Makoto gaped.

"Makoto will be dueling Yugi?" Téa asked.

"Unless Hajime or Kaiba roll a two or a three, but that's a very narrow percentage," Celeste said and then smiled. "Good luck, Mr. King of Games."

Makoto got up and swallowed. Duel Yugi Mutoh? _The_ Yugi Mutoh. _Well, at least I got to the quarter-finals,_ Makoto thought as he returned to his seat, shaking with nerves.

Hajime got up and accepted the die from Kaiba. Sturdier in stature than Makoto, he actually had time to think on the current situation. _Right now, thanks to Makoto, the matchups are him versus Yugi, Nagito versus Marik, and Gundham versus Joey. Thinking about it rationally, Makoto might be my easiest competition, but no matter what I roll, I won't be able to duel him unless Kaiba rolls a two or a three to face Yugi. All right, what are my other options then? I could duel Joey Wheeler, but that's also a slim chance and he's a renown finalist. Gundham's another opponent more my speed…and I actually have a much greater chance of facing him. Yeah…all right…I'll duel Gundham!_ Hajime rolled the die along the ground, but luck was not on his side today. The die came to a dead stop on the number 10, cutting Nagito off from Marik.

Nagito let out a deep sigh. "Yup, that figures."

"You're taking this surprisingly well," Chiaki said.

"Well, I had such good luck the day before, it only figures it'd catch up with me eventually," Nagito continued to mope. "Oh well, there's always next round, unless Kaiba makes a lucky roll."

Hajime handed the die back to Kaiba and Kaiba held it firmly in his fist. He pondered how to make his roll. _Let's see, my potential opponents are Yugi, Komaeda, Marik, or Wheeler. To duel Yugi, I'd have to roll a 1 through 4, and if I rolled a four, Naegi would have to beat me in the reroll To duel Komaeda, I'd have to roll a 4 through 10 and then lose the reroll to Hinata or win the reroll against Naegi. To duel Marik and take aim at the Winged Dragon of Ra, I'd need to roll a 10 through 16 and either win the reroll against Hinata or lose the one to Tanaka. And to duel Wheeler, I either have to win a reroll of a 16 against Tanaka, or roll anything 17 or higher. So I can either take aim at either Egyptian God Card, Exodia, or claim what originally belonged to Togami, the Wicked Dreadroot._

Kaiba thought about this harder. _While I'd love to duel Yugi for Osiris the Sky Dragon, now isn't the time. It would be unsportsmanlike to kick the King of Games out of the tournament so early,_ Kaiba thought with an arrogant smirk. _And I'm quite honestly curious how well Naegi will fare against Yugi. He managed to win against Sweet Orchid and Ishizu, so the kid's more than just raw luck. Meaning, I absolutely cannot roll anything lower than a 4._

Kaiba looked at his other competitors. _If I dueled Komaeda, I'd be faced with unstoppable luck and the power of Exodia. There's also Marik and the Winged Dragon of Ra, but I don't know a lot about Marik's deck yet, so I think I might pass on dueling him for one more round. That just leaves it between Komaeda and Wheeler. If I duel Komaeda, that puts Hinata against Marik and Tanaka against Wheeler. And while And knowing Wheeler's dumb luck, he'll somehow manage to squeak by Tanaka by,_ Kaiba thought mockingly, _believing in the heart of the cards._ His fist tightened. _Well then, it's settled. I know who I have to duel._

With a sharp, piercing gaze, Kaiba didn't roll the die as much as he did throw it, the object whizzing past Joey's ear, ricocheting off the wall, then the ceiling and slamming down onto the ground where it bounced towards Kaiba's foot and came to a stop within a yard of his shoe. The number: the head of the Blue-Eyes, a perfect 20.

"Show off," Joey bemoaned.

"Wait, doesn't that mean you're going to be dueling Kaiba?" Téa asked.

"Yeah? Well then rich boy just made the biggest mistake of his life," Joey said, placing a fist filled with determination over his heart, "Cause I'm going to show Kaiba what Joey Wheeler's truly made of."

"Please, that was no "mistake" or "accident", Wheeler," Kaiba said. "I chose to duel you because I want you out of my tournament where you don't belong once and for all!"

"Well, I wouldn't say Joey _doesn't_ belong in the tournament." Everyone was surprised to hear this coming from _Nagito_ of all people! "But, you are right that Joey doesn't outright stand a chance against you, Kaiba. You're an Ultimate and he's not. After all," Nagito said, looking at Hajime. "A normal duelist, no matter how skilled, doesn't stand a chance against an Ultimate. They're just stepping stones for someone else's hope."

Hajime only glared.

"The next round is scheduled to begin within a few short hours," Kaiba said. "Please take the time to modify your decks as needed to help you deal with what you think your opponent will throw at you. Dueling isn't just about your own skill, it's also about knowing your opponent and how to counter what they have. I want to see that from all of my finalists. So, I expect to see you Yugi, and you as well Naegi, on top of dueling arena in no less and no more than four hours for the first duel of the day."

Yugi's competitive gaze fell on Makoto, but Makoto could only glance back with feebleness and uncertainty.

"We should have a talk with Makoto," Yugi said. "He may have gotten past Ishizu, but he's in way over his head if he gets any farther."

"Agreed," the Pharaoh responded. "We cannot let him duel Marik, at any cost. I already know that we won't be able to protect Gundham either."

"Let's take a minute to compose our deck then," Yugi said. "Oh and, uh, you can have this one if you want pal."

"Thank you, Yugi, but are you sure? You did surprisingly well against Celeste."

"Yeah, but dueling takes a lot more out of me than it takes out of you. Besides, Makoto needs to understand what he's getting involved in. He may not listen to someone his age, but he might listen to a sagely ancient pharaoh from ancient times."

The Pharaoh smiled. "Perhaps he might."

* * *

After breakfast was over, Joey sat in his room, looking at all the cards he had collected since the day he started playing Duel Monsters. Each one was found or bought using whatever money Joey could scrounge together and not a single yen piece was spent from the money he won from Duelist Kingdom.

But now, Joey was to face, in only a matter of hours, his greatest challenge yet: Seto Kaiba, the World Champion. Joey looked at some of his cards: Ancient Lizard Warrior, Armail, Kojiocky, Tiger Axe. Just looking at them and then picturing Kaiba's smug laugh as they were all blasted to smithereens by his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, made Joey rub his hair raw in aggravation.

"Arrrgh, it's no use, I don't got a single thing to throw at Kaiba. I don't have special tricks and dueling know how like that Chiaki gal to take down his best monsters. All I got is guts." Joey held up Flame Swordsman. "And a fat load of good that'll do me in the face of power like Kaiba's Blue-Eyes."

"If that's the attitude you're taking, then you've already lost," a condescending, yet very conservative voice spoke from the doorway to Joey's room.

Joey looked at his visitor. "What do you want, Frenchy?"

Celeste walked into the room and sat down across the table from Joey. "I just thought we hadn't completed our lessons," she said, looking at him with a sharp piercing gaze from behind her red eyes. "It was fun at the start, but now your opponent is Seto Kaiba." She slapped her palms on the table edges. "We must be more vigilant than ever."

Joey leaned back in his chair, groaned and sighed.

"Excuse me?! I'm taking my precious time to help you grow and learn as a duelist! If you dare to think my help is worthless, then—"

"It's not that I don't think it's worthless," Joey said as he slouched forward, "It's just that I'm not that kinda duelist, ya know? If I'm gonna go at it with Kaiba, I need cards that work for my playstyle. Everyone's their own unique type a duelist, ya know? Lookit Mai, she's got her Harpies and Yug's got a whole bunch of combos and monsters. And me? What do I got? A bunch of low class warriors that couldn't duel their way out of a paper bag against the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I've got guts and heart, but that may not just cut it against Kaiba."

"I admit, how you got this far on luck and gimmicks is anyone's guess, but that's what makes you such a marketable story," Celeste said with a smile and a chuckle, "The underdog rises to fame and seizes glory. It's like a sports flick."

Joey merely sighed.

"If it's better cards you're after, I might be willing to…part with a few of mine."

"What? Really?" Joey asked enthusiastically, only to backpedal and grow skeptical. "Wait! Hold up. What's the catch?"

"Catch?" Celeste asked, with a surprised expression. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Frenchy. Everything with you is two-faced."

Celeste laughed. "Joey, I truly do mean this gesture as a sign of goodwill." She folded her arms. "Quite frankly I can't stand Kaiba's smugness either. If you put him in his place," she smiled. "That would simply be picturesque. But," she said, "I don't intend to give these cards away for free."

"I _knew_ it," Joey retorted.

"But the price isn't steep," Celeste chuckled. "You just have to be my servant for the next two hours and I'll gladly shower you with ten helpful cards."

"Tha..that's it?" Joey asked. "You don't want anything else?"

"Nope. Just having a sturdy, muscular gentleman to dote on me and my every whim is all I need, but since I can't find one on this blimp, I suppose you'll have to do."

"Well thanks I, heeeey, wait a minute!"

Celeste only chuckled. "So, do we have a deal?"

Joey sighed and thought about it for a minute. "All right fine, but you better hold up your end of the deal, or I'll open a window and throw you out of the blimp."

Celeste chuckled. "Joey, I am a woman of my word."

"Uh huh, sure you are," Joey said in disbelief. "So, what can I do for you first?"

Celeste turned her chair around. "You can start by rubbing my shoulders. I'm very stiff back here."

"Oh, uh, no problem."

Joey stood behind Celeste, put his hands on her petit shoulders and ended up clamping down too hard, hurting her.

"Ouch! You brute! _Gently_!"

"Well excuse me, princess! I'm not exactly a grade-A masseuse."

"Ugh, fine. Forget the massage then. Make yourself useful and make me tea. There should be some black tea bags in one of the cabinets above the fridge."

"Uh sure, tea I can do."

Some time passed as Joey brewed Celeste her tea. Meanwhile, Celeste looked at Joey's cards. _His magic and trap cards aren't terrible. It's his monsters that need improving. However, I think I can truly improve Joey's deck with a little bit of tweaking. I don't know if it'll be worthy of beating Kaiba, but it will at least help him stand a better chance than he does now._

"Here's the tea," Joey eventually said, putting the kettle on the table.

"Ahem," Celeste said, clearing her throat.

"What?" Joey barked

Celeste indicated her empty tea cup with her index finger.

"What?" Joey asked again.

"Ugh! _Pour_ it, you incompetent fool!"

"Jeez, fine, you want me to get you a chair cushion too. Maybe rub your feet while I'm at it."

Celeste chuckled. "If you were a better masseuse perhaps." She let Joey pour her tea and then sipped it. "Mmmmhmm," Celeste commented.

"What? Is it bad?"

Joey's answer was Celeste splashing the hot tea in Joey's face.

"Agh! What the heck, you psycho?!"

"It's two degrees too cold," Celeste said. "Do it again."

Joey wiped his face off with a paper towel, steam still rising from his forehead. "How about you take your tea kettle and shove it up your—"

"What's all the shouting for?" A familiar, mature female voice asked.

"Oh, hello Mai. Finished adjusting your makeup so that you look like you're still in college."

Joey could've sworn he heard the growling of two ferocious tigers. One aimed at Mai. One aimed at Celeste. However, he figured it had to be his imagination.

"At least I have beauty to show off," Mai said. "Unlike some of us whose pale complexions could only attract zombies and ghosts of equal hideousness."

Celeste smiled sweetly to hide how deeply Mai's words had cut, but she was not so easily discombobulated. "Oh, so we should all be like you and become a pair of blue eyes away from becoming gyarus."

"Wha—I'll have you know this is my natural hair color!"

Celeste hissed and looked at Mai with almost a sense of pity. "Oh, that's tragic," she commented.

"Why you vicious little—" Mai attempted to lunge at Celeste to strangle her.

Fortunately, Joey found his voice and decided to speak up. "Whoa, hey, easy there," Joey said, getting in Mai's space, one hand on her wrist, the other on her shoulder. "Let's not do anything we're gonna regret, ya know?"

Mai pulled herself free of Joey's grip and pulled on her jacket. "Who's regretting anything? I just see a brat that needs punishment."

"Oh, do you want to throw down, right here at the table?"

"Uh, ladies, this is my cabin and I kinda need to prepare for my duel with Kaiba. Could you just maybe—"

Both Celeste and Mai gave Joey angry glares that made him feel two feet tall.

"N-never mind."

* * *

As Celeste and Mai used Joey's cabin to get off a grudge match, Makoto and Komaru were sitting together in his room, Makoto looking at all of the cards at his disposal.

"Definitely should use a Mystic Space Typhoon," Makoto said, "Maybe a Giant Trunade while I'm at it, but…no, I might need that space for a counter trap."

"Makoto, do you actually think you might have a strategy to topple the King of Games?" Komaru asked, sounding a little excited at the prospect.

"Honestly, I don't think I stand a chance," Makoto said. "But I've got to at least try, right? Yugi's one of my heroes. I want to at least give him a challenge."

"Well, just do your best. No one can ask for more," Komaru said.

Makoto nodded.

Just then, the door to his cabin open, revealing Yugi, although the Pharaoh was currently using his body.

"Ah, Yugi," Makoto gasped, quickly putting away his deck. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about our upcoming duel," Yugi said. "I sincerely think you should forfeit."

"What?" Makoto asked, looking surprised.

"It's not that I don't want to duel you, Makoto, but this tournament is far more dangerous than anything Kaiba could've possibly fathomed."

Makoto gulped. "Y-you're talking about Marik, right?" Makoto asked.

"Makoto, I think you're a very talented duelist. You even managed to overcome the wielder of a millennium item with nothing more than pure skill, but I'd rather take the path of least resistance to Marik. Please understand. The sooner he's put down, the better."

"I…I don't know," Makoto said, not really sure what to say. "Let me think about it, all right?"

"You don't have to give me an answer now," Yugi said. "But at least consider forfeiting. You can even wait until the duel actually starts, if you need that much time."

Makoto nodded and then Yugi left the room, the door automatically closing behind him.

"Makoto, are you really going to give up?" Komaru asked.

Makoto looked apprehensive. It was true that it was a miracle that he'd gotten even this far. And it was true he didn't stand a chance against the King of Games. And if by that same miracle he squeaked by, could lightning strike a third time and allow him to beat Marik and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Makoto shivered in terror and his blood ran cold as he remembered what happened to Mahiru and Sonia.

 _What should I do?_ He wondered.

* * *

As Yugi left the room, he then made his way to the infirmary, where Bakura had now taken Chiaki's place in bed next to Sonia. Mikan was watching over both of them.

"O-oh, Yugi," she gasped, surprised to see him. "D-did you come to check on Bakura?" Mikan asked.

Yugi nodded. "How is he?"

"Neither he nor Sonia's condition has improved. Is there really nothing I can do?" Mikan squeaked.

"Until I defeat Marik, they'll never be able to escape from the Shadow Realm," Yugi said and approached the window. He gazed out at the passing ocean below and blue skies and white clouds above.

Mikan started to cry.

"Mikan?" Yugi asked turning to look at her.

"I can't believe I'm so useless at a time like this. I have two patients and I can't do anything to wake them up. I even tried using my most powerful smelling salts and nothing's working. Please tell me there's at least _something_ I can do to be useful, Yugi!" Mikan exclaimed in fright.

The Pharaoh, unsure how to handle the situation, switched control back to the real Yugi, who said, "I think you're doing everything you can, Mikan. I'm sure when Bakura and Sonia do wake up, they'll be very happy to know that they were under your care. And while it's true you can't do anything to wake them up, you at least know how to keep them comfortable and healthy while they're completely defenseless. So, thank you, Mikan. I hope that if something happens to anyone else, you'll be able to look after them too."

"N-no one's ever said anything so nice to me before," Mikan sniffed. "Th-thank you, Yugi."

"Ah, well, I'll say plenty of nice things to you if you want. After all, it'd be great if we can be friends."

Mikan yelped. "Y-you want to be friends…with me?"

"Sure, why not?"

Mikan looked like she was going to cry. "Th-thank you for being so nice to me, Yugi."

"Any time, Mikan. Anyway, I still have to go prepare for the finals. I'll, uh, see you later."

"Sure, okay! And, um, if you need anything, you only have to ask, okay?"

Yugi nodded and then headed off.

* * *

"Harpie's Feather Duster destroys all your spell and trap cards. And then, Elegant Egotist to summon Harpie Lady Sisters. And then with Grave Arm, I destroy your Crimson Sunbird, allowing my Harpies to attack you directly. That brings your life points to 0. I win!"

Celeste growled, scooping up her cards. "So what? We said best eight out of fifteen and that was only the thirteenth duel. It's six to seven."

"Then get ready to lose again," Mai said with a smug smirk. "When it comes to the battling in the sky, you'll find no better duelist."

"Oh? Is that so? I'd say Gundham clipped your wings pretty good, don't you think?"

"Says the girl that lost to Yugi Mutoh," Mai commented. "You're not the only one that could push the now King of Games into a corner, huh."

"Shut up. Shuffle your deck. And duel."

Completely ignored by the two women, Joey sat on the couch glumly as he tried to use the space between his legs and to either side of him to figure out how he was going to beat Kaiba. Fortunately, his misery was interrupted by an announcement.

"The first match of the Battle City Quarter Finals will be taking place shortly. Will Yugi Mutoh and Makoto Naegi, please report to Deck 0. All other participants and guests stand by in the main hall."

"We'll put this on hold," Celeste said, swiping up her deck.

"Sure, it postpones your humiliation for a bit longer."

"Can you two finish your grudge match elsewhere after we're done. Some of us actually _in_ the finals would like to strategize."

The situation was only _now_ catching up with Mai and Celeste, both showing embarrassment and awkwardness in their own ways as they shuffled out of Joey's room to tag along with him to watch Yugi duel Makoto.

All of the finalists, former and current, showed up to watch as Yugi and Makoto stood on opposite sides of the arena. Makoto looking nervous as he faced the elevator. Yugi, letting the Pharaoh have control, had his back to it, facing the bow of the blimp. He looked confident and ready.

"This should be a breeze for Yug!" Joey exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air. "Makoto's neither Kaiba nor a Millennium Item holder." He then shouted to his friend. "You got this Yug! Take him down!"

Yugi gave Joey a smile and a thumb's up and then faced towards Makoto who still looked nervous.

"Think Makoto stands a chance, bro?" Mokuba asked.

"Doubtful. Naegi's good, but he's not _that_ good. It's not a question of whether or not Yugi will beat him, but how long he'll last."

"Come on, Makoto!" Komaru cheered, pent up with her fists by her shoulders. "Eyes front! Face forward! Give it everything you've got! If you're going down, it'll be in a blaze of glory!"

"Is that your answer, Makoto? Are you going through with this duel?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I—" Makoto started to say only for the whole blimp to lurch and vibrate. Makoto and Yugi were thrown to their feet onto their backsides.

"Engineering, what the hell is going on?" Kaiba asked, activating the radio in his collar.

"Sorry, sir. We appear to have hit some unaccounted for turbulence."

"Well fly out of it!" Kaiba snapped.

"We can't!" The lead pilot exclaimed.

Kaiba growled. "Roland! This duel is on hold until dueling conditions are safe! Lead the contestants away!"

"Yes, sir!" Roland exclaimed and lowered the arena so that all of the passengers could get somewhere safe.

Kaiba then ran to the cockpit with Mokuba, shouting, "What the hell is going on?"

"We've lost control of the blimp, sir. It's changing course on its own."

"Impossible!" Kaiba declared. "How can this be?"

"I don't know, sir. It's like the autopilot is reprogrammed."

"Then shut it down and do it right now!"

"Mr. Kaiba!" Chihiro exclaimed, running into the room.

"Fujisaki, good timing. The auto-pilot is malfunctioning. I need you to do something about it."

"Yes, sir!" Chihiro exclaimed and sat down at a computer station in the large cockpit. The young programmer then began tapping into the programming controls of the Kaiba Corp autopilot. The blimp then lurched again. "Ah! Oh no!"

"What's the matter?"

"The auto-pilot is in a state that leaves it locked for editing by an outside source. It won't respond to any of my commands."

"Outside source? Are we being hacked?"

"I'm checking now," Chihiro said, using a second screen to scan for outside interference while still trying to rework the auto-pilot. "In the meantime, I'm going to build a completely new auto-pilot code and see if I can't supersede the current one."

"Excellent thinking. See that it gets done."

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, I got a hit on the hacking!" Chihiro exclaimed. "The source is nearby, but…no way? Under the water?"

"There's an underwater hacker all the way out here looking to prey on _my_ KaibaCorp Battle City tournament. But how did they get in? KaibaCorp security is state of the art."

"I'm checking that right now," Chihiro said. "What? But how can this be?"

"What did you find?" Kaiba said, now interested enough to approach Chihiro for a closer look. "Wait a second, these are KaibaCorp access keys and they weren't recovered or requested for, but actually already on file."

"A sting operation?" Chihiro wondered aloud.

"Maybe," Kaiba pondered aloud. _Dammit! I was careless! I didn't think something like this would happen right under my nose. But who has the access codes to redirect a KaibaCorp aircraft and has in-depth programming knowledge to hack past our security mainframe?_

"Mr. Kaiba, your orders?" The lead pilot asked.

 _If this was just some random computer geek, I'd ignore the situation and keep making for KaibaCorp island. But if there's a disgruntled former employee, or worse, remnants of Pegasus' attempted takeover trying to derail my tournament and my company, it's not something I can just ignore._ "Contact HR and tell them to make a message to the public that we're having technical difficulties starting the tournament and will be an hour behind schedule. Offer two free booster packs to any spectator that files a complaint for the inconvenience."

"Yes, sir," Roland said, shuffling away.

"Mokuba, put me on speaker."

"You got it, Seto."

When Kaiba was hooked up to the PA system, he stated, "Attention all Battle City Finalists and guests. Battle City is temporarily being postponed due to a technical issue. All passengers are requested to remain calm and not interfere with official KaibaCorp activities in order to ensure that Battle City is put back on track as soon as possible."

* * *

Upon hearing the announcement, Yugi and his friends, who were corralled into Yugi's room for safety and comfort, had some choice words for the announcement.

"I don't like this," Joey stated. "Something stinks about this whole situation."

"Should we go ask Kaiba what's going on?" Duke proposed.

"But he said we shouldn't get in his way," Serenity said.

"Let's ask Chiaki for help," Téa said. "She seems to be on good terms with Kaiba. Maybe she can get us some answers."

"Good thinking Téa," Yugi said, currently using his own body. "I'll go talk to her."

As Yugi shuffled out of his room and headed for Chiaki's room, he found Chiaki approaching him. "Oh, Yugi, there you are," Chiaki said.

"Chiaki, I was just about to go find you."

"You want me to talk to Kaiba about what's going on, right?" she asked.

"I would appreciate it."

"I was about to ask you to accompany me. You're one of the few people I know that Kaiba tolerates. Besides, in this type of situation, a protagonist should always get the aid of an ally talking to a disgruntled symbol of authority."

"I'm not sure what you mean, but if that means you'll help, let's go."

Yugi and Chiaki headed for the cockpit, right at the time that they heard Chihiro declare, "We're being hailed!"

"On screen!" Kaiba shouted.

"They're not giving us a choice," Chihiro responded as a shadowy silhouette that look vaguely like Kaiba's appeared on the monitor above the controls. The silhouette then transformed into a young boy with two shades of greenish blue hair.

"Who is that?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba looked back at Yugi and Chiaki. "What are you two doing here? This is a restricted area."

"Sorry," Chiaki apologized with a serious expression. "We just wanted to know what was going on."

"Oh, let them stay," the figure on the monitor said. "After all, this concerns all of your passengers, Seto." He then gave the three duelists and the rest of the people in the room a smug smile. "I'm putting a full halt and stop on your little tournament."

"You'll never get away with this, you creep!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Ah, Mokuba, please watch what you say, all of the speakers have been hacked into. The passengers can hear every word," Chihiro said.

"What?" Mokuba gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just a programmer, not a hacker. There's nothing I can do at a time like this," Chihiro apologized.

"Your programmer is right, Mokuba. Besides, it's too late to say I won't get away with something I've already gone and done."

"Who are you?" Chiaki wanted to know, glaring at the boy.

"My name is Noah. And I have quite a long, complicated history and vengeance to strike upon Seto."

Chiaki took a few steps forward, throwing out an arm. "If you're making Kaiba your enemy, then that makes me your enemy too!"

"Awww, how brave? Is that your girlfriend, Seto?"

"Please, Nanami is just an acquaintance that doesn't know when to stick her nose where it doesn't belong," Kaiba said.

Chiaki looked disheartened. "But…"

"Nanami, I appreciate the bravado, but this is a KaibaCorp matter, stay out of it."

"But this is a KaibaCorp matter," Noah said in a mocking tone. "Didn't you hear me a moment ago, Seto? This concerns _all_ of your passengers, Seto, not just you."

"Chiaki! Kaiba!" The presence of one Hajime Hinata was now in the cockpit.

"Hinata, this is a restricted access zone!" Kaiba barked at him.

"That doesn't seem to be quite so big a deal for our intruder," Hajime pointed out in a calm, controlled tone. "We can hear everything. Sorry, but if you consider the current situation sticking our noses where it doesn't belong, I'm stepping up too."

Kaiba turned to face Noah, arms folded. "All right, Noah, if that's even your real name. How do you have KaibaCorp access codes? Who's paying you off?"

"Why spoil the surprise?" Noah asked. "The fun is just beginning." He then cut communications.

"Brat," Kaiba grumbled under his breath.

"What should we do, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh, we're going to play Noah's little game, and we're going to _win_!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Mokuba, get Naegi. Yugi, get me Ludenburg and Valentine."

"What? Am I not to be involved in the ongoing proceedings?" A calm, condescending voice said from the doorway.

"Togami," Kaiba said.

"Too proud to ask for the help of a Togami, I see," Byakuya said, entering the room.

"Hmph, if everyone heard all of that, you would've chimed in even if I hadn't given a formal invitation," Kaiba smirked.

"Naturally," Byakuya said. "And I'm going to win this game and prove to you that I am actually superior to you, Seto Kaiba."

"Do whatever you want," Kaiba said, glaring at the ocean. _All right, Noah. Bring it._

Kaiba's eagerness to get this over with was met by a _giant gray fortress_ rising up out of the ocean.

"That's certainly a dungeon if I ever saw one," Chiaki said, staring at it.

"Mr. Kaiba, um, I don't know how to say this, but…" Chihiro stuttered.

"What?" Kaiba inquired.

"That's our destination," Chihiro said. The blimp was forcefully, but gently, pulled inside an open hatch on top of the fortress. The blimp was now in a dark hangar and all of its flight capabilities were locked.

"Noah is going to pay for messing with KaibaCorp," Kaiba said. "Him and whoever he's working for or with."

By this time, many of the other passengers were now in the cockpit, along with Yugi, Chiaki, Hajime, Byakuya, and the Kaiba brothers and their staff. Only Marik, Ishizu, the injured Odion, and the soul stolen Sonia and Bakura were not present. Mikan had only left the infirmary just so she wasn't lonely regarding the proceedings.

That's when Noah's mug appeared on the monitor again. "Thanks for dropping in, Seto. Time for you and all on board to exit the ship."

"Is that so?" Kaiba asked. "What if we don't?"

Noah laughed. "I'm afraid at this point, refusal is not an option." Suddenly a bunch of hanging turret guns came out of the walls and took aim at the blimp.

"Eek!" Mikan yelped.

"Your skill at coercion is a bewitching spell most foul," Gundham commented.

Kaiba, saying nothing, headed for the staircase to leave the blimp. Chiaki got in front of him, arms thrown out wide. "Out of my way, Nanami. Unless you want _another_ injured leg."

"Noah said we should _all_ exit," she stressed. "You're not doing this alone."

Kaiba shoved her arm aside. "Don't tell me what to do." However, Chiaki firmly grabbed his coat in defiance before he could get too far. "Nanami, let go. This is my battle and I'm going to face Noah alone! Do you hear me, you little runt? This is between you and me! Any questions?"

Kaiba's answer was the guns firing off in sync around the blimp. "Care to reconsider?" Noah asked after the firing had stopped. "Please be so kind as to exit the ship with the others."

"Holy crap! This is like some hostile show takeover!" Ibuki shouted. "But where's the adoring audience and the free snacks?"

"This isn't a show, kiddo. We've all been taken hostage," Mai said to her.

Everyone was surprised when Mikan approached the monitor.

"Tsumiki?" Kaiba asked looking at her.

"E-excuse me?" Mikan squeaked, doing her best to speak up.

"Hmm? You have something to say?" Noah asked, looking at her from behind his computer screen.

"U-um, w-we have sick and injured people on board. A-as a nurse, I-I can't leave the ship. A-and…I-I don't think you would want to be considered a murderer by forcing a nurse away from the station of her patients."

"And no doubt the Crusader of Evil himself, Marik, will try something while we are away," Gundham said. "If we all left the ship, it would be chaos."

"How can you two bargain when he has guns pointed straight at us?" Mahiru exasperated, worried for the safety of her friends.

"Now, now, it's not an unreasonable request and I don't consider myself an unreasonable individual," Noah responded. "I'll take all of those willing to exit the blimp, with or without Kaiba's consent. All the others can stay behind, provided they can give a good reason other than "I don't want to."."

"I'm staying here with my brothers," Espa said. "One of them is too young to even speak."

"Very well," Noah stated.

"Serenity, you stay here where its safe. Mahiru, can you look after her for me?"

"Yeah, sure, run off headlong into danger and leave your sister behind like a reckless idiot," Mahiru said snippily. "But yeah, I'll look after Serenity."

"Thank you, Mahiru," Serenity said, hugging her around the arm.

Gundham chuckled. "I and my overpowering aura shall protect our vessel from harm as well as the slumbering passengers from the foul Marik Ishtar," Gundham said. "If he should try to unleash his dark powers and bring about chaos, I, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, will be there to stop him."

"Then, Komaru, you should also—"

"What? No way!" Komaru exclaimed, fists pumped. "I'm going!"

"But—"

Komaru chuckled. "Come on, you can hardly do a thing without me backing you up. And…I still want to talk to you about your postponed duel if we get the chance."

"Fujisaki," Kaiba commented.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Stay here and try and continue rewriting the autopilot and fixing our blimp. I want to get back in the air as soon as possible."

"Ah, Yes, sir! I'll do my best!" Chihiro declared.

"I trust this is acceptable?" Kaiba asked Noah.

"I have no problem with it. Its a fruitless endeavor after all. You're stuck here until I say so. Now then, if there are no further arguments, the rest of you are to exit the blimp and make your way towards the directed facility," Noah said, indicating an opening automatic door.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Two staff members tried to approach, but were dissuaded by Noah's guns.

"You two goons can wait on the blimp. This invitation is to duelists only."

"Then we should send you back to the blimp," Duke whispered to Tristan. "You're no duelist."

"No one has to know that, dice boy," Tristan responded.

Mahiru gulped. _Glad I stayed on the blimp._

As the group walked away, Serenity held onto Mahiru tightly. "Will Joey really be safe?"

"He'll be fine…I think," Mahiru said. "I-I mean, he's a great duelist, right? He wouldn't leave you behind only to end up doing something stupid."

"The Golden Underdog certainly will not do something rash," Gundham said. "And as long as I am on this blimp, neither will Marik." His eyebrows then twitched. "Speak the devil's name and he shall appear. What foul sorcery have you up your sleeve agent of calamity."

Mahiru immediately used Gundham as a shield upon seeing Marik.

"Now, now, my dear, I don't intend to cause any harm, not right now anyway. This situation is quite interesting, don't you think?"

"The fact that we share a belief is a pact most foul. State your intent now, Marik," Gundham demanded.

"I just told you, I have no intentions in mind. But I wonder, what could occur while our masters of ceremony are away."

"Cur! You dare invoke the wrath of the Supreme Overlord of Ice?"

"Watch your tongue," Marik said, holding up the Millennium Rod. "There are many things I could do to you fools besides send you all to the Shadow Realm." Marik lowered the rod. "But I'm feeling generous for the moment. I think I'll take a pleasant stroll while our captor is occupied with your friends."

"You will not be leaving our hallowed vessel whilst I am the gatekeeper," Gundham told him. He began letting his scarf flap upwards behind him as his battle aura intensified. "Not unless you wish to throw down with one hundred percent of my full power!"

Marik laughed. "Your power pales in comparison to mine, fool. But I shall pardon you for now. Pray that I do not become bored with the situation or things may change." Marik then walked away laughing.

"Esper, will you guard watch with me?"

Espa nodded. "Marik isn't getting anywhere near the others."

"Big brother."

Espa leaned down and put a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Go with Mahiru, Mikan, and Serenity, okay?" he requested.

"You three should make yourself scarce behind the veil of medical sanctity."

"Huh?" Serenity stated.

"I think he means we should hold out in the infirmary until the others get back," Serenity said. "And I agree. Let's go."

"I need to stay here though," Chihiro pointed out. "Mr. Kaiba wants us back online as soon as possible."

"Please be careful, Chihiro," Mahiru told the programmer.

"You can count on me," Chihiro said with a smile.

 _My apologies Dark Queen,_ Gundham thought, thinking of Sonia. _But you'll have to hold on for just a little longer. My battle with the fiendish Marik Ishtar may have been postponed, but I swear that I'll rescue you soon enough! I bet my very soul on it!_

* * *

While Gundham and Espa Roba teamed up for security detail aboard Kaiba's aircraft, Kaiba, Yugi, and the rest of the group finally made their way out of the hallway Noah had forced them down, finding them face to face with some familiar faces for the head of KaibaCorp. They were five men all dressed in suits of varying heights, hair colors and facial hair styles.

"Surprised to see us?" One of them asked. "Did you ever think we wouldn't come back for revenge, Seto Kaiba?"

"Holy crap! A whole bunch of suits that have it out for Kaiba! Next thing you know they'll pull out Tommy guns and give Kaiba's head to his widow!" Ibuki exclaimed, panicking.

"That'd make sense if Kaiba even had a girlfriend," Joey commented.

"The peanut gallery can be quiet," Byakuya said. "Don't you know who those men are? They're the Kaiba Corp Big Five, Gansley VP of Business, Crump the CFO, Head legal aid Johnson, Chief Technical Engineer Nezbitt, and the man that could've succeeded KaibaCorp if not for Kaiba himself, Leichter."

"Byakuya Togami," Gansley, the gray haired man in the center, said, "You truly are an honored guest."

Byakuya chuckled. "Oh, how could I forget such faces when you asked _me_ of all people to help you with your little scheme against Seto Kaiba the last time?"

"Explain, Togami," Kaiba barked.

"Naturally," Byakuya smirked. "Did you honestly think that the Kaiba Corporation could thrive without a firm hand holding the reigns. If you were going down, the Big Five thought they might have some other peon take over to make the Kaiba Corporation even bigger. But I told them to get lost." Byakuya contemptuously looked to the side. "Corporate battles are tiresome, especially when they're on someone else's dime." He pointed at Kaiba. "If I was going to take you out, it would be in direct confrontation. Subterfuge like that just isn't my style, especially since I was not involved to begin with."

"Don't think we're going to give you the same offer," Gansley said.

"Please, you couldn't bribe me with anything I could possibly want. In fact, your impeding in my own quest for knowledge on how to become a better duelist." Byakuya glared and made a fist. "You're also wasting _my_ precious time, something I simply cannot accept. So let's have it. What are you and Noah up to so that I may stop it and focus on more important matters?"

"You five shouldn't even be around anymore!" Kaiba shouted, throwing an arm out. "Your minds were destroyed when you failed to eliminate me with my own virtual reality game!"

"Destroyed?" Chiaki questioned.

"They were trapped in virtual reality," Mokuba said. "It's kind of a long story."

"A story I'd rather forget. Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you creeps for kidnapping us?" Mai demanded to know.

"Settle down," Kaiba said with a calm tone of voice. "But Valentine has a point. If you five walk away from this situation right now. I'll pretend this never happened and _not_ blow up this facility the first chance I get."

"That's not going to happen," Gansley said. "We've wandered cyber space for too long wondering how we would get revenge on the likes of you, Seto Kaiba."

"We finally found our answer when our minds came in contact with Noah," Crump said.

"Once we discovered we all shared a common enemy in Seto Kaiba, naturally, Noah then uploaded our minds to his system," Johnson stated.

"So you guys are virtual?" Téa asked.

"I defeated you once," Kaiba scowled, "And I can easily do it again."

"We plan to give you every opportunity to do so, Mr. Kaiba," Gansley said. "But we've devised a new game with Noah's help."

"Games…" Chiaki said, looking angry. "How dare you use games to hurt people, especially, Kaiba!"

"Nanami, enough!" Kaiba barked. He then glared at the Big Five. "What kind of game are we talking about, you snake?"

"Oh it's a game, you're quite familiar with, Mr. Kaiba," Gansley said. "It's a Duel Monsters tournament, a _virtual_ Duel Monster's tournament. Except there are no brackets. It's a free for all. And you're all invited to participate."

"But you're problem is with Kaiba, why involve the rest of us?" Makoto wanted to know.

"Our minds have been trapped in this virtual prison for so long," Crump said. "We've lost our bodies."

"But if we defeat you in Noah's virtual arena," Johnson said. "Then we'll return to the real world in your bodies."

"No one's taking over my body again!" Joey exclaimed.

"But that's not all," Leichter said, finally speaking up. "There are other interested parties in this showdown and they'll be participatin' as well. From employees you've cast aside, to some interested parties that want Seto Kaiba rubbed out of the picture permanently. Oh, that reminds me," Leichter said and looked straight at Hajime. "You there, boy. Hajime Hinata, correct?"

"How…do you know Hajime?" Chiaki asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Why it's quite simple really," Leichter said. "In addition to being able to escape to the real world in your bodies, the Hope's Peak Academy Steering Committee has an interest in their little guinea pig. So, how about an update, boy? How is the Five Headed Dragon you were so generously given as a sign of good will, treating you?"

 _That's the connection!_ Kaiba exclaimed.

"Hajime has the Five Headed Dragon?" Joey exclaimed.

"Hajime, what are they talking about?" Chiaki asked.

Hajime balled a fist. "I'm not sure what this all about, but I'm not going to standby and let you just demand the actual physical bodies of my friends. If it's a duel you're looking for, I'll take on any single one of you."

"A valiant answer, but it won't matter much soon," Johnson said. "Well now, I hope you all enjoy your stay in our virtual world."

"Hold on!" Kaiba shouted. "What are your connections with Hope's Peak's Steering Committee. What does Hinata have to do with all of this?"

"If you're so curious, you'll have to win your way through our game and find out," Crump said.

"Indeed. For now, it's time for all of you to enter our virtual world."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and then nothing, but silence.

* * *

 **(A/N: I think I'm going to end the chapter here for now. I'm going to be doing a bit of skipping around and outlining while I figure out the flow of a few duels. Yugi's duel with Gansley is going to go pretty much unaltered, so we'll be skipping straight to Crump's duel, but he won't be dueling Téa. I've told a few of you who he'll be dueling—along with a joke I've been planning for this particular duel, but for the rest of you, you'll have to wait and see. And yes, it is another girl.**

 **But beyond the arc itself, a lot of reveals came this chapter, including the lineup for the second round of the Battle City finals. So let's all put our hype meters on max and get ready for what I** _ **hope**_ **won't be a long arc. If all goes according to plan, this particular arc shouldn't run longer than 17 chapters at the** _ **maximum,**_ **12 at the bare minimum. But until we keep moving forward, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	39. Penguins Vs Thunder

**(A/N: Hooray for snow days! Yeah, I got snowed in at home today, so I decided to spend the day doing research and typing out this chapter. This deck also has a joke I've had in the back of my mind since I started this story. Hope you enjoy).**

* * *

After the flash of light that blinded the Battle City Finals duelists, family, they all found themselves in a warm, tropical landscape with blue skies, green grass and a mix of palm and coniferous trees. Birds and monkeys could be heard in the trees, as well as Cicadas. Everyone woke up groaning and grunting as they got up off the ground.

"You, okay, Komaru?" Makoto asked, extending his hand down to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Komaru said, taking her big brother's hand and standing up. She looked around at the scenery. "Where are we? Some kind of jungle."

"Not quite," Yugi, and it was the actual Yugi currently speaking.

"What do you mean, Yugi?" Téa asked. "It looks like a jungle to me."

"Weren't you geeks listening?" Kaiba asked, getting to his feet and looking cross as usual. "This environment is virtual."

"Well, they certainly spared no expense with the five senses for this virtual realm then," Celeste said and pinched her nose. "The stenches here are overpowering. Is this a jungle or a dung heap?"

"Oh, what's the matter, princess? Never toughed it out in the woods before?" Mai asked.

"Quite. Hiking in thick jungles is rather enjoyable every once in a while. The smells and sounds of nature, while revolting, can also be quite enchanting," Byakuya added with a smirk.

"Why are _both_ you ganging up on me?" Celeste snapped, suddenly dropping her French accent. "Er…I mean…" She cleared her throat. "If this is their idea of a virtual world, I have some rude statements for the comments section."

"I don't think they're accepting reviews," Tristan stated.

Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"I don't like the sound of this you guys," Mokuba said.

Suddenly a big therapod dinosaur craned its head over the treetops. "Jurassic Park!" Ibuki screamed, hiding behind Joey.

"Ibuki! What are you doing?"

"You're the big guy! You should be protecting me!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Wh-what're you gettin' so worked up for?" Joey asked her. "I-It's j-just a hologram. No need to panic."

"Funny, even you don't sound very convinced of that, Joey," Mai chuckled.

"You're not scared, are you Chiaki?" Hajime asked.

Chiaki shook her head. "Nope. You seem pretty calm yourself too."

"I mean, it's just a game, right? Games have rules and are meant to be beaten. As long as you and I stick together, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Chiaki sighed with a smile. _He's come a long way since yesterday morning._ Chiaki flashed back to key moments in Hajime's path through Battle City. She started with his nerves at the start, to his victory over Eliza, to his rescue of her at the hands of Marik's Rare Hunters and, most definitively, his victory of Espa Roba only so many hours ago. His confidence had come a long way in such a short time span and it made Chiaki smile brightly.

"Hajime, look out!" Téa shouted. She and the others were backing up as the dinosaur drew closer to Hajime and Chiaki.

"That thing looks hungry," Chiaki said. "Maybe we should back up with the others. We don't exactly know the constraints of our virtual bodies yet."

"Please. It's just a cheap trick," Kaiba said. "This is a pale imitation of Kaiba Corp. technology. It won't be able to even ruffle your coat."

"You sure about that?" Chiaki asked.

Kaiba didn't have time to answer. Instead, he just watched the dinosaur's claw come down…and then harmlessly pass through him. The creature then turned around, disappointed and walked away.

"T-too cool," Ibuki stuttered.

Kaiba looked so smug at being proven right. "Hmph. That brat Noah can't intimidate me with cheap, virtual illusions like this. I wrote virtual reality programs better than this when this kid was still in diapers. This stuff's amateur."

"Whoa, Kaiba may be a jerk, but he's an awesome jerk!"

"Please, I could've done that," Byakuya scoffed.

"Then why are you back here with the rest of us?" Joey asked him.

"I didn't want to get my suit or glasses ruined on the off chance I was wrong by even the slightest degree."

Suddenly, there was a rustling of bushes as another Kaiba stepped out. "Whoa! Did Kaiba clone himself?" Ibuki shouted.

"Don't be absurd," Kaiba stated. "It's just a cheap copy. I used to create virtual duplicates of myself all the time to duel against." The virtual Kaiba walked out into the clearing as if expecting someone to challenge him, indicated by the active duel disk on his arm.

"I bet that must get boring," Celeste remarked.

"Actually, it's quite invigorating to duel against someone with equal intellectual understanding," Kaiba stated, deflecting Celeste's attempt at an insult.

Unfortunately, Celeste was prepared for that counter to her comment and responded with, "That's…what? Only so much higher than a chimpanzee?"

"Mokuba, when we get out of here, remind me to accidentally leave Celestia Ludenburg behind."

Celeste chuckled, covering her mouth. "Now, now, Kaiba, I merely jest. There's no need to strand a poor, innocent thing like me on a hostile, industrial fortress for mere sass, is there?"

"Innocent, right," Kaiba responded sarcastically.

From the opposite direction of Kaiba's virtual counterpart, the monster Total Defense Shogun appeared, looking to challenge him.

"Where'd that thing come from?" Mai wondered aloud.

Chiaki started to explain. "Oh, it's quite simple really. In video games, the process of summoning a new object requires the game to access the internal exe file and then the correct image file and—"

"I wasn't asking for a detailed programming explanation, kiddo," Mai responded.

"Oh, my mistake," Chiaki said plainly.

"Attention, fools!" Gansley's commanding voice echoed overhead. "Allow us to demonstrate the new dueling rules."

"What do you mean new rules?" Yugi demanded to know.

"I mean…it's not like duel monsters has always abided by the same rules," Chiaki said. "Just look at Duelist Kingdom compared to Battle City. You don't have to get so indignant. Change can be a good thing. Just look at Magic the Gathering. It adds new rules every few months."

"Chiaki, I understand your point, but maybe don't make that argument when our opponents could change the rules to suit them," Hajime said worryingly.

"…fair point. Continue being angry, Yugi."

However, Gansley spoke before Yugi could. "We've created a new system of dueling especially for our tournament. So pay attention and _try_ to keep up! In our world we play by a new set of rules called the deck master system. So watch and learn as our virtual Kaiba battles Total Defense Shogun."

"Calling it now. Virtual Kaiba gets reduced to virtual paste," Mai stated.

"Oh? And why's that?" Kaiba asked, glaring at her.

"Probably because our hosts don't like you very much," Mai said with a wink.

"Well then that's one thing I can agree with those suits with," Joey stated.

"I don't think you're that bad, Kaiba," Chiaki said, coming to his defense.

"Everybody, shut up!" Kaiba snapped. The area grew quiet. "That's better."

Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed like he wanted to say something, but he opted to just remain quiet.

Gansley then continued with his tutorial. "First, each duelist must choose a deck master!" As he said this, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared next to Virtual Kaiba. "Blue-Eyes will be the deck master for Virtual Kaiba. Total Defense Shogun will act as his own deck master."

"Now, begin!"

The spectators watched as Virtual Kaiba summoned Lord of Dragons and then activated The Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon 2 Blue-Eyes White Dragons. He then, in his own words, "moved his deck master to the center of the playing field."

"Does that mean your deck master can be summoned to the field at any time?" Komaru asked. "It just sits next to you on the battlefield until you summon it, with no drawbacks?"

"No, there has to be a draw back," Yugi said. "Isn't that right, Gansley?"

"Very astute, Yugi," Gansley said. "But I'll be getting to that in a moment."

Virtual Kaiba then fused together all of his Blue-Eyes together into Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"As you can see, Virtual Kaiba fused his deck master with two other monsters to form a creature that's virtually unstoppable. And thanks to his deck master's special ability, this new fusion monster can attack immediately, even though it is only the first turn of the duel."

"Still want to claim Virtual Kaiba's gonna get his virtual butt kicked?" Joey asked Mai.

"Well, um…" Mai had no words.

"At least when I make comments they don't ultimately backfire on me," Celeste retorted.

"You shut your smug little mouth, missy!"

"At least I have a little mouth, unlike a certain someone's big, gaping—"

"Look!" Ibuki interrupted, "Total Defense Shogun's doing something!"

As Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacked with Neutron Blast, Gansley commented, "Since Total Defense Shogun is its own deck master, it has its _own_ special ability: Total Defense Barrier."

A transparent, rainbow glowing, prismatic shield formed around Total Defense Shogun.

"It blocks the attack and reflects it right back!" Gansley declared as the attack got reflected at Blue-Eyes, slicing many holes and grazes in it.

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, more like Blue-Eyes Ultimate Swiss Cheese," Byakuya chuckled.

"That's it! The next person to sass me or my Blue-Eyes will be finding themselves looking for a ride back home because they're being stranded when we get out of here!"

Everyone shut their mouths.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon disappeared and so, in turn, did virtual Kaiba.

Mai looked smugly at Celeste. "Well, seems I was right after all, princess. What was that about making sure you're right before you open your mouth."

Celeste only responded with a haughty. "Hmph."

"Yup. That's what I thought."

"Tata, Virtual Kaiba!" Gansley declared smugly. "Soon, that will happen to the real one too. You see, when your deckmaster is destroyed, you automatically lose the duel _regardless_ of life points. And when each of you loses a duel, one of us will take over your body!"

"I've heard enough!" Kaiba shouted, making a fist. I've defeated you five white-collared has beens once before and I can easily do it again. No matter what the rules are," Kaiba said as he turned around. "I'll still take you down."

Gansley laughed as the virtual setting faded, leaving the gang inside the room they were just in. "Let us out of here you bunch of old cranks!" Joey snapped.

Gansley laughed "We've never left this room, you fools!"

The group returned to seeing The Big Five across from them.

"Make no mistake," Johnson said. "You kids aren't going anywhere for a long while."

"Hey, don't lump me in with these teenagers!" Mai exclaimed. "I'm old enough to drink and drive, just not at the same time!"

"With how you drive, I'm honestly surprised by that," Duke remarked. Mai tensed up her arm and elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow! That's…ow!"

"You're trapped!" Gansley exclaimed.

"And your only chance of escape is to defeat each of us in a virtual duel!" Johnson added with no less smugness than his co-worker.

"There's no way you're going to get away with this you stuffed shirts!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Joey shouted. "We'll kick your big business buts!"

"If we stick together, they won't stand a chance!" Yugi declared.

"Don't worry, I got your back man," Duke told him.

"Me too!" Tristan nodded.

"There's the jam, cause these guys are _toast_!" Joey said confidently.

"Hold on, guys!" Téa exclaimed. "They never said which of us would actually have to duel!"

"She has a point. Besides, do any of you besides Yugi, Kaiba, Chiaki, Byakuya and _maybe_ Joey and Celeste _really_ stand a chance against these guys? I mean, if they were that easy to defeat, that would be such despair and a huge waste of my time. It'd be pretty bad luck to have the tournament delayed without something exciting happening."

"Whose side are you on, man? Why would you want this to be difficult?" Tristan asked.

"To have our hope fight the Big Five's and Noah's hope, obviously!" Nagito exclaimed with a big grin and open arms. "When two hopes fight each other, the stronger each side pushes each other, it creates a big ball of hope that engulfs the entire area and creates a huge spectacle of hope. It's always a gem to see."

"Just ignore him," Chiaki stated, realizing Nagito was going completely off the rails.

"Yeah, seriously. What? Did he forget to take his medication again or something?" Duke asked.

"Well, actually—" Chiaki said, but Nagito cut her off.

"Ah, Chiaki, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't finish that sentence," he said, looking a tad nervous. "Please, if you wouldn't mind."

"Oh. All right. Sure."

"Well, how about it?" Nagito then asked the Big Five. "Who is dueling? Oh and what about your benefactor?"

"Our what?" Crump asked.

"He speaks nonsense," Johnson said, adjusting his glasses. "Ignore him."

"If I speak nonsense, why are you adjusting your glasses, Johnson? A kid like Noah couldn't have put all of this together by himself and you five can't interact with the real world. So, who's pulling the strings?"

"That's none of your concern," Crump said.

"I demand an answer!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Oh you'll get an answer, but not about that," Crump stated. "I'll tell you about who's going to be dueling. Just to make sure that you all suffer equally, we'll be dueling against every one of you brats."

"Remember, we need to take over enough bodies to satisfy us and all of our interested parties. So the first five of you to lose will have the honor of gaining our minds while your minds will stay trapped here," Johnson stated.

This seemed to shake pretty much the entire group. "In your dreams!" Kaiba snapped.

"Ever since you destroyed our bodies, all we've had are our dreams, Mr. Kaiba," Gansley informed him, "until now. The time has come to make our dreams a reality." There was another bright flash of white light as the size of the Big Five distorted like a melting clock painting. "We will escape from this virtual abyss and leave you in our place for all eternity."

The Big Five, with their white, soulless eyes, then laughed at the group like something straight out of a creepy pasta.

"Our analysis shows your chances of escape are zero percent and falling sharply," Crump said. "In other words, you're all finished."

"Well put, Crump," Johnson complimented.

"It's only a matter of time before the five of us are set free from this virtual prison," Gansley stated. "Remember, when one of us defeats you, we'll take over your body, leaving your mind trapped here forever."

"And people tell me _I_ like the sound of your own voice," Byakuya stated, rolling his eyes.

"You _do_ though," Celeste said to him.

Byakuya only grinned, "Naturally."

"These crooks haven't changed a bit," Kaiba growled.

"Let's start this party!" Joey declared, making a fist, "You five stiffs are going down!"

Suddenly, the ground opened beneath Joey's feet as he fell into what seemed to be a bottomless pit, screaming all the while.

"Who's going down?" Gansley asked.

"Oh my," Celeste said, one hand on her cheek, one hand on her skirt, "I suppose he walked right into that one."

The hole then closed up with a flash of light.

"Joey, no!" Téa exclaimed.

"Nooooo!" Ibuki wailed. "Joey! Where am I supposed to find a big, handsome, ultra cool drummer _now_?!"

"That's your big concern?" Mai shouted.

"Before the virtual dueling begins," Gansley continued to taunt, "We plan to separate all of you."

"What?!" Téa exclaimed.

"Tata!" Gansley exclaimed and a hole in the ground opened underneath Téa as she fell to her Doom.

"Téa!" Yugi shouted, reaching out for her, but he was too late before she was unreachable.

"Uwaaaaah!" Mai exclaimed as she was next.

"Wheeeeeeeeee!" Ibuki exclaimed when it was her turn.

Celeste sat on the ground and remained expressionless when she was pulled down next, refusing to give her captors any sense of satisfaction.

"I'd say your profits are plummeting," Gansley said, barely able to hold back a laugh.

"Seto," Mokuba ran towards his big brother and, fortunately, they were able to fall together.

"Makoto!" Komaru ran towards her big brother only to fall in a hole.

"Komaru!" Makoto reached out for his little sisiter, lunging for her as he almost lost his shoe, but his hand only grabbed at the empty air as she fell.

"Big brotheeeeeeer!"

"Komaru!" Makoto shouted, his resolve shaken by the loss of his sister. _Mom and dad are gonna kill me._ It was a big brother's job to protect his little sister. Komaru was always the one propping him up on a pedestal and telling him "he couldn't do a thing without her", but Makoto knew it was because Komaru believed in him. Rather than despair over this though, in one of Makoto's rare moments of Alpha Male status, he scowled, grit his teeth and jumped down after his sister. "Hang on, Komaru! I'm coming!"

"There goes a really good big brother," Chiaki commented, only to suddenly feel air beneath her feet and start falling. "Oh my."

She held her skirt down for modesty's sake, whether it was needed or not as the G-forces eventually made her pass out.

When Chiaki woke up, she appeared to be in the middle of the arctic. "Ungh, ow," she grunted as she got to her feet. She looked around. The place certainly felt cold, but thanks to her jacket and double layers, she only felt a chilly breeze through her legs. She slung her backpack off, digging into it. "Oh good. They left all of my equipment." She put on a pair of big, thick headphones. "Not exactly earmuffs, but they'll substitute I suppose." She then took another look around and spoke her objectives out loud to herself. "Main objective: Stop the Big Five. Secondary objective: Find my friends." She took her Ipod out of her coat pocket and plugged her head phones in. I wonder if this'll work. Let's see…Stranded Ship…Stranded Ship…ah here we are. A Cool Reception: Stranded Ship Theme." Chiaki turned on her music and then began platforming her way across the icy environment, careful not to slip. _My leg feels 100% better. This is certainly VR all right. I should still be careful though._

She then continued off in search of her comrades. Of course, she was not alone in her hunt for her comrades, her friends and allies were waking up in fields, wastelands, aboard sky flying ships and even inside caves. Reactions ranged from Celeste wanting to give the Big Five a piece of her mind, to Byakuya and Kaiba being decisively unamused, worry, like Makoto, and pure, ignorant jubilance…which seemed to be reserved only for Ibuki…even as she was chased by Mad Sword Beast.

"Eheeheeheeheehee! Catch me if you can! Ibuki is invincible and you're not! Lalalalalalala!" Ibuki giggled, frolicking about.

However, in her frolicking, she ended up, stumbling over a rock and tripped. "Ouch. Owww, that really hurt." Ibuki gasped. "Wait, but Ibuki couldn't hurt before! Her hands and feet passed through all obstacles!" She looked back at the rampaging Mad Sword Beast. "EEEEEEK! No don't crush me!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Hiiiiiyaaaah!" A proud, feminine voice pierced the air as a purple boot kicked the rhinoceros, dinosaur, turtle-backed thing in the face, irritating the crap out of it. The creature turned to see Mai Valentine nearby, who then slapped it across the face.

"Shame on you, attacking a poor defenseless girl. Bad boy! Very bad boy!" Mai shouted.

The beast ran off with a whimper, scared of the dominant female that made herself look about 7 feet tall. "Need a hand, hon?" Mai asked, reaching down for Ibuki.

"Wow, thanks Mai. You're a lifesaver," Ibuki said, letting Mai pull her to her feet and rubbing the back of her head. "Just what I'd expect from my new lead singer."

"Heh," Mai said with a confident smirk. "Come on, let's go look for the others. I hope we find Joey soon. Without me around to wipe his nose for him, who knows what sort of dumb stuff he'd get himself into."

Ibuki giggled. "Mai really cares about Joey, doesn't she?"

"Sh-shut up!" Mai exclaimed, blushing.

Bonk!

"Ow! You hit me," Ibuki complained, rubbing her sore head.

"S-sorry," Mai apologized.

"Well, as long as you're sorry, Ibuki forgives you," Ibuki said and wrapped her arms around Mai's arm, practically purring.

Mai sighed and walked arm in arm with her comrade to look for the others.

* * *

"Achoo!" Joey sneezed. "Someone must be talkin' about me behind my back. I'll bet anything its Frenchy, probably something about how I'd be the first to get my body snatched or somethin'." Joey looked around his current surroundings. He was in some sort of academy with red carpets, weird paintings on the walls and hallways that connected in multiple locations at different angles.

"Man, good thing I don't have vertigo, or I'd seriously be coughing up breakfast," Joey said as he looked down and the rest of the room was sideways and he was wondering why he wasn't falling.

He then found himself at the entrance of a winding staircase leading up. He sighed. "This looks like a pain in neck." He then took a deep breath, steeled his resolve and started hustling up the stairs as quickly as he could.

* * *

"Achoo!" Celeste let out a cute sneeze. "Hmm. I wonder who's talking about me." She hadn't the faintest clue. She was currently wandering the halls of a stone castle she'd emerged in front of. "Well, at least they had the courtesy to drop me off somewhere hospitable. Still, when I find those barbarians, they are going to be sorry they ever _met_ the Queen of Liars."

* * *

Chiaki continued to play her self-imposed platformer as she began to notice all of the penguins that were growing in density as she progressed through the self-imposed stage. Eventually, she came to a gap to large for her to feel that she could jump across. Like the gamer she was, she spent several seconds, jumping on the ice platform at nothing that could be seen. After she was done, she said, "Well that's disappointing. How am I supposed to get across?" She looked all around. She could try swimming, but that water looked really cold and she didn't have a change of clothes. She knelt on the floe and dipped her hand into the water. Yup, freezing cold. Chiaki dipped both her hands in to try and float herself closer to the platform to make the jump manageable.

"Yup. There we go." Backing up to the edge of the platform, Chiaki took a running start and leapt over the platform, landing and almost slipping, but she managed to maintain her footing. She wiped her brow. "Whew."

As she continued to walk, she eventually saw more and more penguins gathering until she came to a _huge_ stone building, towering over the landscape and marked with penguin statues and gargoyles.

"Penguin Castle?" Chiaki asked, tilting her head. "Yup. This looks like a boss room." She put on a determined look and removed her headphones. "Maybe I'll run into a member of the big five." She darted up the stairs to the door and pushed it open. "Hello?" she called.

Inside the room were more penguins than Chiaki could count. "…Not what I'm looking for."

However, before she could walk out and leave, a voice called out, "And just what _were_ you looking for, little Chiaki?"

"That voice!" Chiaki exclaimed, scowling and turning around. "You're a member of the Big Five!" She shouted, pointing and then pulling her arm down at her side, making a fist. "Show yourself!"

Chiaki saw a monster materialize onto a table. It was a fattened, short penguin in a top hat and tuxedo with a little bowtie. "Nightmare Penguin."

"You really do know your stuff, dontcha kiddo? That's right, I'm currently using the form of Nightmare Penguin," the creature said, its beak moving like normal human lips. "But I'm actually Crump of the Big Five, former CFO of Kaiba Corp."

Chiaki grit her teeth and looked at Crump the way an angry cat would.

"Don't get so mad, little Chiaki, age 16, 5' 2", size 5 sneaker, chest size 88cm. I mathematically calculated whose body would be most suited for me and the numbers say that yours would be the best."

"That's not happening! By your own rules, if you want my body that badly, you'll have to duel me for it!"

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Crump chuckled. "Once I've defeated you, which I will, I'll be able to go back to the real world as a teenage girl, just like I always wanted."

"Gross," Chiaki commented. "And by the way, you won't win. I…" She reached for her deck in her jacket pocket, only to find it missing." She pat herself down.

"You won't be needing your real deck in cyber space," Crump told her.

Suddenly the entire room cracked and shattered as Chiaki found herself standing on a cylindrical iceberg, Crump standing on one of his own less than about 10-12 meters away. A duel disk appeared on Chiaki's arm as a bunch of cards began scrolling upwards in front of her in five rows of five.

"Oh, so a pick up duel," Chiaki said. "I get it."

 _What the hell? Does nothing really faze this girl? Might have to recrunch the numbers on her. Can't be too careful._

Chiaki looked around at her environment. She noticed the ocean, the ice floes and felt the cold breeze across her whole body. Nodding firmly, she began picking card after card, making sure not to miss her absolute favorite. Soon, she had a 40-card deck prepared and ready to go.

"So, do you remember the rules?" Crump asked. "I'll be dueling as myself: Nightmare Penguin! And you, little Chiaki?"

Chiaki looked at her deck, consisting of many more monsters than she was used to dueling with. However, this was all part of her strategy based on what she was suspecting about her opponent. As she sifted through her deck, she thought: _Without knowing what each deck master can do, it's probably best I pick a monster I can trust._ She plucked an effect monster from her deck. "And there's no card I trust more than this one." She raised it to the sky. "Thunderclap Skywolf!"

With a loud thunderclap and a proud howl, Chiaki's favorite monster appeared on the iceberg with her.

Crump squawked looking a bit pale. "Er, um, wh-why that one?"

Chiaki tilted her head. "Well, you're a penguin and it's a wolf." She put a finger along the side of her lower lip. "I thought maybe it could eat you. If the deck master is destroyed, you lose the duel right."

Crump squawked louder looking panicked.

"And besides," Chiaki said, turning to the side and laying her arms and the side of her head on her deck master. "He's fluffy."

Crump felt a bead of sweat run down his virtual body. _Sh-she's trying to psyche me out. Friggin kid. No matter! I'll win this duel and then I'll be the Ultimate Gamer._ "Ready to lose your body, little Chiaki?"

"I'm ready to duel you and _win_ actually."

Crump chuckled. "Well said, but you won't stand a chance against me."

"We'll see about that!" Chiaki shouted back.

"Let's duel!" they declared simultaneously.

"I'll go first!" Crump declared, plucking the top card of his deck with his flipper. "I play the monster card Giant Red Seasnake!" The grotesque red monster appeared. "And thanks to the special ability of Nightmare Penguin, any water monster I play on the battlefield gains an extra 200 attack points." The snake grew a little in size as its attack rose to 2000. It now had 2000 attack and 800 defense points. "It's your move."

"My turn then," Chiaki said, as she went for the top card of her deck, "Draw!" She put the card in her hand, giving her six. "From my hand, I summon to the field Pahunder, in attack mode!" A humanoid made of lightning and wearing a green outfit appeared with a bolt of lightning and a clap of thunder. It had 1300 attack points and 600 defense points.

"And what's that supposed to do? With its attack points you won't be frying fish any time soon."

"Then let's do the math," Chiaki said. She rose her arm to the sky. "I active Pahunder's special ability, which lets me summon Mahunder to the field as well!" A lady humanoid in a red outfit made of lightning appeared on the battlefield alongside the male one. It had 1400 attack points and 700 defense points. "And now, I activate the rare spell card, Double Summon!" Chiaki shouted, slapping it into the duel disk, "This allows me yet another summon this turn, and I sacrifice both Mahunder and Pahunder to summon the almighty Sanga of the Thunder!"

Lightning cracked and thunder clapped with a loud BOOM as the 2600 guardian spirit monster appeared. "Sanga! Attack! Electric Shock!"

From the orbs atop its…head…shoulders…on the top of its body, Sanga generated massive amounts of electricity and zapped Crump. He lost 600 life points from the attack, bringing him down to 3400 life points.

"First blood is mine," Chiaki said. "Your move."

Crump grumbled and drew the top card of his deck. "I activate my own rare spell card, Cost Down. Now, by discarding one card, I can summon any monster for one less tribute this turn. And I choose my Defender Iceberg, in defense mode." A massive elemental in the shape of an iceberg with 0 attack and 2450 defense points appeared, kneeling on one knee with its arms over its body in an X-pattern. "And then I equip it with the spell Power of Kaishin, raising its attack and defense by 300 points each. And let's not forget the boost from Nightmare Penguin."

Defender Iceberg grew even bigger until it had 500 attack and 2750 defense points, which was enough to prevent Sanga from destroying it.

"Now, I'll place one card face-down onto the field and end my turn," Crump stated.

"Then its my turn again," Chiaki thought. "Draw!" she pulled the top card of her deck and placed it in her hand. "I summon to the field, Sishunder!" A younger looking lightning-based humanoid with pigtails appeared. It had 900 attack and 400 defense points. "And thanks to her special ability, I can bring Mahunder back from the graveyard to my hand." She showed the card to Crump. "The family that stays together, slays together. And now, I'll place one card face-down. That ends my turn."

"Of course it does. With Defender Iceberg in play, you can't get at my life points. But I can get at yours, even with that massive guardian spirit on the field. Let me show you how."

He drew the top card of his deck. "I summon to the field Penguin Torpedo!" A penguin shaped torpedo appeared. It had 550 attack points and 300 defense points. "And thanks to my deck master special ability, it gains an extra two hundred attack points." The attack power rose to 750 as the little guy's thrusters kicked in. "But wait, there's more. Penguin Torpedo can attack my opponent directly. And I calculate that this will put me in the lead."

Crump's penguin launched itself past Sishunder and under Sanga and hit Chiaki in the chest, exploding, knocking her on her ass.

"Ungh!" Her life points ticked back to 3250. _I'm okay. I've fought a shadow game. This…_ She pushed herself back to her feet. _This is nothing!_ She gave Crump a tough look. "You should've saved that for later in the duel. One hit of less than 1000 life points won't make a difference."

"On the contrary," Crump said. "I wouldn't make such a miscalculation. I activate the continuous spell card: Ocean of Regeneration." Crump declared, playing the last card in his hand. "This magic card allows me to summon a monster to the field from my graveyard with less than 1000 attack points every single turn. That means I can keep bringing back Penguin Torpedo from the graveyard and attack you directly every single turn. And since Penguin Torpedo destroys itself when it attacks, you'll have no hope of destroying it." Crump laughed, squawking. "In less than 5 turns your life points will be at zero and your body will be mine. The Ultimate Gamer brought to her knees by the Ultimate Mathematician!"

"Shut up!" Chiaki shouted, managing to get Crump to clam up his beak.

"First you disrespect gaming, now you disrespect Hope's Peak?" Chiaki looked at Crump with a serious glare she'd never given a single opponent. No, not an opponent, a mere _bug_ , a mere _penguin shaped bug_ that she was going to stomp out with every single bit of her gaming prowess.

"It's my turn," Chiaki said. "Battle Mode initiated."

She drew the top card of her deck. "I discard the monster Thunder Dragon from my hand in order to get two more thunder dragons." She grabbed the two monsters and shuffled her deck. "Next, I summon Mahunder back to the field in attack position."

"That's all I can do this turn."

"So much for your big talk and scary glare," Crump said, drawing the top card of his deck. "I activate Ocean of Regeneration, allowing me to attack you with Penguin Torpedo yet again." The torpedo appeared, propelled itself into Chiaki and exploded, reducing her life points down to 2500, but this time the young gamer didn't so much as flinch from the impact.

"My turn," she said. _And the beginning of my counterattack._ "I summon to the field: The Calculator!"

A monster with 0 attack points and 0 defense points appeared. It looked a virtual boy had fused itself together with an old style telephone and a rock 'em sock 'em robot.

Crump squawked with laughter. "You summoned a monster with no attack points."

"Crump, you love your numbers so much. How's this for math? Calculator gains 300 attack points for all of the levels of the monsters on my field _including itself."_

"Huh? Oh, uh, let's see here," Crump began doing mental math and muttering to himself, counting the 4 stars from Mahunder and Sishunder, the 7 from Sanga and the 2 from Calculator itself. "2100 carry the 1…" He squawked. "5,100 attack points?! Oh no!"

"Calculator! Attack Defender Iceberg! Calculated Bolt Shockwave!" Chiaki's monster blasted defender iceberg into ice _cubes_ with one mighty lightning blast.

"And now, Sanga of the Thunder attacks you directly!"

"Not so fast!" Crump declared. "I activate my spell card, Revenge Sacrifice! This spell card lets me rid the field of the monster that destroyed my monster and additionally lets me summon any monster I want from my hand, but seeing as I only have one monster, I think I'll summon it to the field. Go: Penguin King!"

An Emperor Penguin the size of a golem appeared in all its proud glory. "Pengu! Pengu!" Its baritone voice thundered. It had 2400 attack points and 2400 defense points. "And thanks to my deck master special ability, my monster gains 200 attack points!"

"Then I'll destroy both of our monsters together! Sanga of the Thunder, Attack!"

"Penguin King! Attack!"

Sanga's lightning blast barreled into Crump's penguin king, but the monster grabbed Sanga and dragged it under the sea where a lightning bolt blasted into the sky, but both monsters were now gone.

"Don't forget I still have two more monsters," Chiaki declared. "Mahunder, attack! Majestic Thunderpunch!"

Chiaki's monster punched Crump in the face, knocking Nightmare Penguin down onto its ass. His life points fell to 2000.

"And now, it's your turn, Sishunder! Attack with Little Spark Thunderpunch!"

With a big happy grin, Sishunder ran towards Crump and put on a mean look and bopped him on the beak, zapping him. His life points fell to 1100.

"Don't mess with gamers!" Chiaki declared proudly.

Crump got up and adjusted his bowtie. "I'm not underestimating anything. Life points don't matter, at least not until your below your last 1000. I'm still more than capable of beating you."

"Prove it," Chiaki said. "Because from where I'm standing," she gave Crump a thumb's down, "you're going down." Vicious for her? Yes. But Chiaki was all out of compassion for the creepy old man who was using games to hurt people and then had the nerve to sass her school. It was the first time, since Chiaki could remember, that victory had mattered so much to her.

Crump drew a card from the top of his deck and nodded. "I place one monster face-down on the field and end my turn."

"No Penguin Torpedo?" Chiaki asked.

"Lucky for you, I can't activate Ocean of Regeneration in the same turn that I normal summon or set a monster and visa versa. So you get to keep playing, for now."

"Then I'll take full advantage of my turn," Chiaki said, "I draw!"

She drew the top card of her deck. _Yes!_

"I activate the spell card Polymerization! This lets me fuse together the two Thunder Dragons in my hand to summon Twin Headed Thunder Dragon!" The two-headed, winged, red skinned, horned behemoth of a monster emerged with a pair of roars. "Lucky for you it can't attack this turn, but this duel is just about over. Mahunder! Attack his face-down monster!"

Crump grinned. "You've walked right into it!" His face-down monster happened to be the infamous Penguin Soldier. "Thanks to Penguin soldier's special ability, I can send any two monsters back to your hand, and I choose your Sishunder, which hasn't attacked and your Twin Headed Thunder Dragon, sending it back to your deck."

"No!" Chiaki exclaimed.

Crump laughed, holding his stomach, squawking. "Statistically speaking, I knew from the start you'd summon that monster and I had just the monster to counter it. How lucky that I just drew it."

"You mean you made yourself draw it."

"If you want to accuse me of cheating, you'll need more than words. Now then, where were we?"

"Me summoning Sishunder back to the field since I haven't summoned a monster yet and I'll use her special ability to put Pahunder back in my hand."

"My turn then," Crump said. "I draw." He grinned evilly when he saw his new card. "Sorry, little Chiaki, but you may as well give me your body now. I play March of the Penguins. This gives me 5 penguin tokens each with 200 attack and defense." 5 ornery penguins appeared on the battlefield. "They can't be sacrificed to summon a monster, but they each gain 200 attack points for every other penguin on the field, including themselves. And thanks to my deck master's special ability, they get even _more_ attack points."

Crump now had an army of penguins on the field with 1400 attack points. "And I think I'll attack the cute little lightning girl you have on the field with one of my penguins. Go! Attack with flipper kung-fu!" Chiaki's monster was destroyed, reducing her life points down to 2000.

"And now, I'll destroy your other monster. Go! Penguin Kung-fu!"

"Mahunder!" Chiaki declared. She was now wide open. Crump had 3 more penguins to attack with and she only had 2000 life points.

"This duel is over," Crump chuckled. "Attack!"

Two of Crump's penguins attacked Chiaki, bringing her life points down to 0. He squawked. "Zero life points. That means I win."

Chiaki pushed herself up off the ground, one eye closed. "Hnngh, guess again." Her life points suddenly jolted back up to 1600. She got up to her feet, her whole body seeming to pulse with electricity as her quick-play spell card was revealed. It had a picture of a blue heart with thunderbolts running through it.

"It's called Static Recharge!" Chiaki declared. "It's a quick-play spell that automatically activates when my life points hit 0. It restores my life points by twice the amount that my life points were at before they reached 0. You do the math," Chiaki told Crump. "The only drawback is that, on my turn, I have to play a Thunder-type monster with more attack points than the amount of life points I regained or I automatically lose the duel at the end of my turn."

Crump squawked. "Well good luck with that. Because now I attack you with my last Penguin token." Chiaki got slapped upside the head with penguin kung-fu, bringing her life points down to 400. "Go ahead and make your last move, little Chiaki. It'll be the last move you ever make before your mind endlessly wanders cyber space."

"Your wrong," Chiaki said. "This duel is already over." She drew her card and then placed it in her hand.

"Well, did you draw a monster with 1600 attack points or more that you can summon."

"No," Chiaki said, holding her hand of two cards at her side.

Crump grinned. "Then that means I win."

"Incorrect!" Chiaki declared. "I never needed to draw a monster. I already have a monster I can play. He's been looking over the duel this whole time," Chiaki gave Crump her most serious game face. "And he's very hungry."

Crump's eyes shrunk inward when he realized exactly what Chiaki was talking about. He squawked. "N-now h-hang on a minute. L-let's talk about this." He backed up until his flipper reached the edge of the iceberg he was standing on.

"No. No more talking. This duel is over! Thunderclap Skywolf! Advance from the deck master zone to the field!" Chiaki shouted. "And now I activate your deck master special ability, destroying all face-up monsters on my opponent's side of the field when you enter the battlefield."

With a loud roar, Thunderclap Skywolf brought down lightning, which destroyed all four of Crump's flippered friends. "You're wide open and since Thunderclap Skywolf is my deck master, he won't get penalized by his usual "I skip my Battle Phase" effect, well, am I wrong?"

"N-no…"

"Then, it's over. Thundercalp Skywolf, attack! Thundering Skyblast!" Thunderclap Skywolf whipped its head to one side and then the other as its jaws crackled with lightning before it unleashed a powerful greenish-blue bolt of lighting from its mouth, which zapped Crump with extreme prejudice.

Crump's life points fell all the way to 0.

"I win!" Chiaki declared fiercely as Thunderclap Skywolf let out a triumphant howl of victory.

As the man embodying nightmare penguin fell over, sizzling and covered in soot, he sniffed the air. "What's that fried smell?" he looked at his flipper. "…Oh. It's me." He then passed out and vanished.

Exhausted from all the penguin slapping and the torpedoes, Chiaki collapsed on the iceberg.

When she woke up, she was on dry land, being shaken awake.

"Chiaki! Chiaki! Open your eyes! Wake up!"

"Nnngh, five more minutes," Chiaki mumbled, turning over in the arms of whoever was shaking her.

"Chiaki, this isn't the time for that! Our friends are in danger!"

Chiaki's eyes fluttered open to a head of spikey hair and a blue, open jacketed school uniform. "Oh," she rolled onto her back. "Hello, Yugi."

"Good, you're awake," and it was the actual Yugi rather than his counterpart using his body. "Need a hand?" he asked, offering her his hand.

Chiaki grabbed Yugi's hand and let him pull her to her feet. She was surprised to find that, if she didn't count Yugi's hair, that the two of them were almost the same height. Also, surprisingly, she was taller. "Am I…taller than you?" she asked for confirmation.

Yugi looked embarrassed. "D-don't rub it. I haven't hit my growth spurt yet."

"I wasn't trying to rub it in, I was just trying to confirm if I really am taller than you. And I think I am…by about an inch." She took a longer pause. "Probably."

"Let's compare heights later. We need to find our friends."

"Right," Chiaki said. "Although," she looked around at the Ice Floes. "Where do we go from here?"

As if to answer their question, the monster Sea King Dragon came floating along in the water, rising up and looking rather pacifistic for a Sea Serpent.

"Well, that solves one problem," Chiaki said, jumping onto it.

Yugi hesitated.

"Come on, it's just like playing a platform game," Chiaki said.

"I'm not very good at those," Yugi said shyly, scratching his cheek.

Chiaki puffed out her cheeks. "Come on, are you supposed to be the King of Games, or something?"

"B-board games and card games, mostly? I'm not good at everything. Besides, playing a platformer is really different from taking an actual leap like this."

Chiaki tilted her head to one side, confused. "Are they really that different?"

"Yes! Very different!" Yugi yelled at her.

Before Yugi could protest further however, Sea King Dragon picked him up with its tail and placed Yugi on its shell before paddling away. Yugi dropped flat on all fours, grabbing the shell for dear life.

"Are you scared?" Chiaki asked.

"Aren't you?" Yugi asked. "If we fall in that water, we'll catch a chill and likely die, even if this is virtual reality."

"…I'll share my body heat."

"That just creates more problems!" Yugi shouted, blushing.

Chiaki, rather than continue this seemingly pointless discussion, slid off Sea King Dragon's shell down to his neck and rubbed its long neck, pointing in the direction she wanted to go. The monster gave off a long cry like a whale that swallowed an airhorn and paddled forward.

Despite his nerves, Yugi was at least able to take comfort in knowing that he and Chiaki had each taken down a member of the Big 5. _That's two down, three to go,_ Yugi thought. _But who knows what else is out there and what other surprises Noah has in store for us._ He looked forward with a determined gaze. _Téa, Tristan, Joey, Duke, Ibuki, Mai, Celeste, wait for me. I'll rescue you all! I promise!_

* * *

 **(A/N: Yugi, Mai and Celeste don't need you to rescue them, nor do they want you to. But I guess it's the thought that counts. I'll actually be taking a brief hiatus (and by brief I mean it could be at least another month before we see another chapter) to compile a full outline of this arc. I skimmed a lot that I could've included, but I** _ **really**_ **wanted to provide you the Chiaki Vs Crump duel with the Thunderclap Skywolf "I thought it could eat you" joke I've had since practically day 1. And yes, Yugi took Gansley down off screen and we will be following the others soon enough. Since I don't have my full outline, I don't know who will be dueling next, but I know that it's between two charactes: Kaiba and Nagito. Nagito will be dueling an OC I created to give people someone to duel. (no points for guessing who wins that one), but since it's too soon for Kaiba to be dueling Leichter obviously—which will go untouched—he will be dueling a very** _ **special**_ **guest to this arc. Beyond that, and I say this knowing what I imply, aside from Yugi's duel with Gansley, and Kaiba's duels with Gozaboro, Leichter and Noah,** _ **every other duel in this arc is different.**_ **I'll go so far as to say that aside from those specific duels that I mentioned, no other duels will even face characters they did in canon. So look forward to seeing what I have in store for you all. Don't worry though, Tristan is still going to duel. I have something** _ **special**_ **planned for Tristan Timothy Taylor. Heh heh heh. Oh, and feel free to start making guesses about upcoming duels and who will be participating and what not. Keep in mind that all canon duels will** _ **happen**_ **meaning that Nezzbit will still duel 3 on 1 and the Big 5 will challenge another 5 on 2. (possibly a 5 on 1, but I'm on the fence about that), and there are** _ **more**_ **duels than them on the way. Let me know what you're expecting/wanting. And don't think I've forgotten our supporting cast that's still on the blimp. They'll all have their role to play as well. But until next time, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**

* * *

 **Original cards and what they do -**

 **Penguin King: 2400 ATK / 2400 DEF - Vanilla monster**

 **March of the Penguins - Summon as many Penguin tokens (Water/Aqua 200 ATK / 200 DEF) as there is space on your side of the field. They all have the following ability. "This monster gains 200 ATK for every monster on the field with Penguin in its name.**

 **Static Recharge - Activate this card if your life points would become 0 as a result of battle or an opponent's card effect. Gain life points equal to twice the number of life points you had before this card was activated. During the End phase of your next turn, if you do not control a Thunder-type monster with ATK greater than or equal to the amount of life points gained by this effect, you lose the duel.**


	40. Witch on Trial

**(A/N: Hey, everyone! Been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that. Life is rough, but here we are, back again. If I'm disappointed about anything, it's only that I couldn't promote the fact that I was going to AnimeNext this year, but, since I'm sure this story will still be going, I'll do that next year since I plan on hosting a panel.**

 **The good news is, this story, aside from a few plot driven scenes, is planned for duels straight through Makoto Vs Yugi, so we won't need to take any kind of hiatus until then. And without further ado, since I know you're all chomping at the bit, let's get started).**

* * *

Nagito Komaeda knew that his bad luck had a way of catching up with him eventually. His good luck was so fortunate the day before. Even considering the fact that he dueled Odion instead of Marik and Noah's capturing of him, Nagito knew he was still due for some more bad luck.

Being forced to wander an endless virtual desert with no food or water certainly counted, but, to Nagito, still didn't completely bring his bad luck and good luck cycle to equilibrium. He was still owed something heinous. He just didn't know what.

It didn't help that he'd already come to suspect the mastermind of this situation. The technology, the Big 5, everything pointed to only one potential mastermind. And the sad thing was, if Nagito turned out to be right, it would make the situation very boring to him. Yugi and Kaiba were some of the most hopeful people he had ever met. The very idea that the mastermind of this situation thought he was anywhere in their ball park, was laughable.

To prevent the heat from making him collapse, Nagito had already gone through the trouble of tying his hoodie around his waist by tying the sleeves together in a knot. At the very least, the virtual world was a marvel of technology, the sweat dripping down his arms and face felt very real.

As he peered at the sun in front of him, closing one eye and panting from the dry heat, he thought, _if I don't lose my body to one of the big five, this heat will certainly kill me._

Just then, however, he saw a dust cloud approaching. No, it was galloping judging from the sound. As it drew closer, Nagito saw it had hulking, pinkish purplish biceps and had large, red horns atop its head. It also seemed to be wielding a hefty looking, two handed, double-sided battle axe.

Nagito stopped walking, letting the figure draw near. It eventually stopped in front of him, revealing itself as the monster Minoan Centaur.

The monster snorted at him. "Ah, finally, a human to toy with."

"Oh? A talking monster. Could it be you're one of the Big Five?" Nagito asked, hands in his pockets, smirking smugly.

"Nope. Name's Kemo. I'm just the hired help. And you're the first snot-nosed punk I've come across."

Nagito sighed. _I do not have time for such meager hopes._ "Sorry, but could you let me pass? I'm in a rush. If you're looking to duel me, you really don't want my body. It's...a really bad one. _I wonder if luck is transferable because I'm me or if it's my mind or soul. Either way, it'd be bad if someone else was in my body_. "You really don't want to do this."

"Listen, kid," Kemo said, "I'm not good for much anymore. I lost my job with Industrial Illusions after I betrayed Kaiba Corp for them. Hope's Peak is counting on me as a bodyguard/guinea pig. And you, custard head, you're not gonna tell anyone about Gozaboro Kaiba."

"Kaiba's stepfather?" Nagito inquired rhetorically. He smiled. "I see. So, he really is in charge of the situation." Nagito grinned unsettlingly. "But how are he and Noah related? Hmm...oh well, I suppose I can figure that out after I beat you," he said happily.

"Try it, kid. Cause you're about to lose your body to me!" Kemo exclaimed as a duel disk appeared on his arm.

 _Even if I did, it wouldn't be for long,_ Nagito thought and he called forth a duel disk as the card index started scrolling in front of him.

"Huh? What's this?"

"It's the card database. It contains all the cards we use for this virtual tournament."

"I see. So it's a pick up duel." _I should pick something suitable for a deck master. I need something to end this duel as quickly as possible._ He spotted the card Dice Jar. _That'll do._

Both Nagito and Kemo obtained their decks. "My deckmaster is the powerful Minoan Centaur!" Kemo declared. "What's yours?"

Nagito held up Dice Jar. "This monster. Dice Jar." The jar with a weird face, like it had permanent-orgasm face disorder, appeared at Nagito's side.

"What a pathetic monster. This'll be over soon."

 _You have no idea,_ Nagito thought.

"My turn first," Kemo declared and drew the top card from his deck. "And now, I activate my deckmaster special ability. By paying 800 life points per monster, I can summon up to 2 level beast-type normal monsters from my deck. So say hello to my friends, two Pale Beasts!"

Kemo's life points were reduced to 2400.

"Next, I'll play one card face-down onto the field," Kemo said as the proper hologram appeared. "It's your move."

"My turn," Nagito said, feeling bored. "And, I'll activate my deckmaster's special ability." Suddenly, two six-sided, stone dice appeared, a red one, for Kemo, and a blue one, for Nagito. They were the size of an appetizer plate. Dice Jar then floated into the center of the arena and aimed its face at the ground. "We both roll these dice at my deck master, who will then suck them up and spit them out. The loser will take damage equal to the winner's roll minus their roll times a thousand. However, if the winner rolls a six, the loser takes six thousand damage."

"Why do you sound so bored?"

"Because I already know what's going to happen." Nagito rolled the die and it got sucked up into Dice Jar's mouth. Kemo, as Minoan Centaur, at the same time, pelted the die at Dice Jar." It sucked up both dice and then puked the red one back out. It was a 5. However, before Kemo could even gloat, Dice Jar puked up Nagito's blue die, revealing a six.

"You lose," Nagito said.

"What?! So soon?!" Kemo shouted as his deck master began to fade. "No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He disappeared into a thousand pixels that were scattered and then vanished.

Nagito sighed. "I should've figured." He picked his head up. "I need to be locating my friends." _What bad luck. That was depressingly easy._

* * *

Yugi and Chiaki had been atop Sea King dragon for what felt like an hour, but had really only been twenty minutes at most. The dragon was now out of the ice floes and dropping the duo off at the edge of a lush meadow. Chiaki jumped off first and Yugi quickly followed. Sea King dragon gave a proud cry and then dove back into the ocean.

Chiaki looked across the lush meadow with the side of her hand on her forehead, scanning the horizon for any indication of the direction she and Yugi should travel.

"See anything?" Yugi asked her.

Chiaki shook her head. "No, but let's stick together. Splitting up our party would reduce our tactical advantage by over thirty percent."

"Er…okay…" Yugi said, not really sure how to respond to Chiaki's gamer lingo. He took a deep breath. "I hope we find our friends soon."

"Yes, and I'm very worried about Hajime most of all. If he's alone…" Chiaki folded her arms, looking gravely apprehensive, "I don't know if he'll be all right."

"Yeah, those are my worries too about Joey," Yugi said. "Come on, let's go."

Chiaki nodded and the two headed off together, keeping an eye out for their friends.

* * *

Of course, Yugi and Chiaki's friends weren't the only ones in peril and in need of rescue. Komaru Naegi was lost in a dense forest, the area surrounded by Basic Insects and Flying Kamikiris, both varieties. With no duel monster of her own to fight back, Komaru had gone into, what any gamer would refer to as stealth mode and was hoping from tree to tree and using the leaves and trunks as cover to avoid being spotted by the insects.

As she burrowed into the leaves of one branch, peeking at the forest through her eyes, she thought to herself, _It's a good thing I spend all that time doing gymnastics training at school._

She spent some time looking for her next landing spot and noticed a tree branch not that far away. Komaru nodded to herself, poked up out of her hiding spot, waited for the right moment and leapt. Unfortunately, her shoe lace snagged on a twig and Komaru's leap was foiled as she went tumbling head over heels towards the ground, screaming.

She didn't hurt herself too badly as she landed elbows first on the plush grass. However, she had now become surrounded by bugs. Having no other instincts, Komaru, held her hands by her shoulders and screamed as loud as she could.

"EEEEEEEYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" in the highest pitch she could muster.

Suddenly, the galloping of thick feet trampled through the forest as one of the big insects was bowled over and destroyed, a Mad Sword Beast came rampaging through the woods, barreling over the insects and threatening them with its big horn and large stature. The insects fled as one of the people atop the beast shouted, "YAHOOOOOO! Ride 'em Cowboy!"

Komaru only now looked at the people atop the rescuing monster. "Ibuki! Mai!"

Mai dismounted the creature on one side and Ibuki on the other as Komaru ran over to Mai and gave her a big hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Mai stroked Komaru's head. "Glad to see you're still in one piece. You all right, there, kiddo?"

Komaru let go of Mai and nodded. "Mmmhmm, I'm a-okay," she said, now feeling reassured and confident from Mai and Ibuki's presences. However, she then looked confused. "But, uh…what's with the dino?"

Mad Sword Beast roared.

Ibuki pet his horn. "Mai was super awesome. This guy was chasing around Ibuki and she was like AAAAAAH, but then Mai kicked him in the face and he ran away, but then he came back with a big branch of grapes and now we're friends!" Ibuki explained, talking fast. And after a small pause added, "His name is Terry!"

Komaru just stared in bewilderment. She was at a loss for words.

"We should stick together," Mai said, getting back on Terry and offering Komaru her hand. Komaru let Mai pull her up onto Terry's back.

"I hope we find my brother soon. I'm really worried about him."

"Same, though I'm mostly worried about Joey. Who knows what sort of trouble he could get into unattended."

"Hey! Why are you focusing on only one person each?" Ibuki asked, gasping. "Ibuki's worried about everyone! Those Big Five guys are total creeps! Nobody should lose their body to them!"

"You know, you're right Ibuki. Let's go find the Big Five and Mai can show them why she's an awesome professional duelist!"

Mai laughed. "Yes, I suppose I'll show them what happens when you mistreat a lady. Something a lot of boys have learned the hard way."

"Oooh! Oooh! I smell story time! Forward, Terry! Hiyah!" Ibuki exclaimed, slapping the side of her ankle against Terry's shoulder as he lumbered through the forest.

Mai stared at the sky and towards the sun through the trees. "When I was younger, I used to be a dealer at a casino. Eventually I quit and started dueling. It all started when…

* * *

As Mai began launching into a long story about how she became a professional duelist, Celestia Ludenburg continued to wander around the stone castle she had arrived in the virtual world in. She was slowly starting to lose her patience as the Big Five had her trapped and had done nothing to make this prisoner's game exciting. For Celestia Ludenburg, escape rooms were nothing she was unfamiliar with, but it was if someone had forgotten to put the escape tools in the entire building. She'd been unable to locate the front door, there was no food in the kitchen, and the only staircases to the roof were covered in rubble.

However, eventually, Celeste discovered an out of place door at the end of a short veered off hallway. In front of her now stood a double door that was painted red with silver handles. Inside, Celeste saw an old-style freight elevator that only seemed to be able to descend downward and there was only one other floor besides this one. She pressed the button and it began to descend downward, down to where there was no light, down to where she drew ever closer to the depths of hell. Down…towards destiny.

Eventually, Celeste ended up in a fancy looking courtroom where there were on gallery benches and no jury, only a witness stand and the judge's bench. The floor was painted black and white like a chess board and a red carpet pointed from the elevator through and around the witness stand all the way to the judge's bench. Red curtains and blue walls adorned the courtroom, but no light seemed to peer through the curtains.

"Where am I?" Celeste wondered aloud, narrowing her gaze.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps could be heard as well as the closing a very heavy door as a man in a suit with short brown hair and glasses approached Celeste from behind. He adjusted his glasses by the frame. "That's right, Taeko," he said to her. "Welcome to my courtroom."

Celeste put her whole fist in front of her mouth, raising her eyebrows suspiciously. "My name is Celestia Ludenburg. Who is this Taeko?" she asked calmly.

The man chuckled. "When in a courtroom, it is important to never refer to the defendant by any alias. You're on trial, Miss Yasuhiro."

Celeste gnashed her teeth. "MY! NAME! Is CELESTIA LUDENBURG!" she shouted, losing he temper.

"Your _name,_ " the man said to her, "Is Taeko Yasuhiro."

"No. It. Isn't," Celeste growled.

The man sighed. "I'm Johnson, Attorney at law and former chief legal advisor of the Kaiba Corporation. And you, Miss Yasuhiro, are to be my next court case."

"Not interested," Celeste said dismissively. "And it's Miss _Ludenburg_."

"I'm not giving you a choice. If you fail to appear in court, then you're guilty of obstruction of justice. It's time to take you in for all of your gambling, Miss Yasuhiro."

"You have a problem with gamblers?" Celeste asked.

Johnson walked around to the other side of the witness stand. "I've seen far too many gamblers throw their money away and end up poorer than a rat in a back alley. The house always comes to collect in the end, Miss Yasuhiro."

"Then you haven't met me," Celeste said sharply. "I'm the Ultimate Gambler for a reason. Well, I will be in about a year," she said, rubbing her finger along her chin.

Johnson smirked. "Shall I take that as you willing to stand trial?"

"Quite," Celeste said. "And I shall self-represent."

"Excellent," Johnson said, walking to the judge's bench, "Then," he shifted into his form as the Judge Man. "Let the trial of the century begin. Court is now in session for the trial of one Taeko Yasuhiro, calling herself the alias Celestia Ludenburg. The winner of this trial will obtain her body, while the loser will have their mind digitized in this world for all eternity."

Celeste, tired of correcting Johnson, simply questioned his choice of monster. "Judge man?"

"Who better to be my deck master than the most judicious of all monsters. This is also my courtroom. So I suggest you behave yourself. Here, I am judge, jury and executioner," Johnson told her.

"And also the kangaroo it would seem," Celeste snarked. "Fine. Let's get this over with. I suppose it'll be quicker to escape if I duel one of you boorish individuals."

The card database appeared in front of Celeste, scrolling upwards.

"Please choose the cards to form your deck," Johnson told her. "This will be your evidence and witnesses for the trial."

Celeste began picking cards she felt would be most useful to her. However, as a few she recognized from her duels in Battle City flew by, she paused when she saw one in particular: Time Wizard.

* * *

 _As she thumbed through Joey's deck, Celeste paused at one of the cards in it, "Time Wizard?"_

" _Huh? Hey, what're you going through my deck for?" Joey asked, snatching it out of her hands._

" _What? It's not as if it matters. I'm disqualified, remember? I'm only trying to get a better feel for what you use so I can help you improve your deck. Yugi already stands a fair chance at beating Marik. You_ do _want to win, right?"_

" _Yeah, but that doesn't mean you just go looking through my deck while my back is turned, show some class."_

" _My apologies," Celeste chuckled as she watched Joey shuffle his deck. "Still, I never thought someone like you would have such a rare card like Time Wizard."_

" _How the hell else do you think I stayed in this tournament after losing Red-Eyes?" Joey asked, with a big smile._

" _Oh, I don't know. Dashing good looks?" Celeste asked with a mocking chuckle._

" _Ha ha, very funny, Frenchy," Joey said sarcastically. He said down in his chair and looked at Time Wizard. "Yugi gave me this card at the start of Duelist Kingdom. Almost never fought a duel without it during Duelist Kingdom. And even in Battle City, its helped me out a few times."_

" _For a card with such sentimental value, I'm surprised you never used it during our duel. You didn't even use it against Byakuya. Do you think maybe it's time to retire it?"_

" _Hell no! Yugi gave me this card! It stays!"_

" _Just a joke, Joey. No need to get so worked up."_

* * *

 _Why am I thinking about that dolt at a time like this?_ Celeste thought, only to notice Time Wizard almost completely disappear from the scrolling database. Gasping, she selected the card for her deck, only to flex her hand and look at it and wonder why she just did that.

" _They taught me to have faith in my deck and about the heart of the cards."_

" _But a true duelist knows he can pull the right card as long as he's got heart."_

Celeste chuckled sinisterly. _All right, I'll try it your way for once,_ she thought. _Let's see just how much truth there is to this Heart of the Cards philosophy._

With Celeste and Johnson's decks fully created, Celeste held up a card. "I will select Time Wizard as my deck master!"

The clock-faced wizard appeared next to her.

"And I have already taken the form of my deck master," Johnson said. "Are you ready to begin?" he asked Celeste.

"I am," she said.

"Let's duel!" they declared simultaneously.

"The prosecution will now give its opening statement," Johnson said. "I draw." He drew a card from the top of his deck. "And I shall activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse Firegrass with Petit Dragon to summon Darkfire Dragon." The elongated, fire-wreathed dragon appeared with 1500 attack points and 1250 defense points. "Next, I play two cards face-down and end my turn." The hologram for two face-down spell/trap cards appeared. "The defense may now give its opening statement."

"I draw," Celeste said. "And I activate Cup of Ace. By flipping a coin, if its head, I draw two cards. If tails, you draw two cards."

"Very well, the defense may flip its coin."

Celeste flipped the manifested coin through the air and watched it carefully. She'd done this antic well over a hundred times. And yet, when she revealed the coin to be tails, she was at a loss for words.

"You flipped tails, that means I get to draw two cards," Johnson said, replenishing his hand to three cards. "That's what you get for relying on luck."

Celeste gave a stern gaze towards Johnson. _I've never failed at a coin toss before. What the hell? Hmm, perhaps this world being virtual it can control probability._ She shook her head mentally. _No, I don't have the case to make to call my opponent a cheater. I'll let it go for now._

"Something you wish to say Miss Yasuhiro?" Johnson asked.

"Only that I place one monster face-down onto the field," Celeste said, setting the card, "And three cards face-down onto the field," three spell/trap cards appeared on Celeste's side of the field. "And end my turn."

"Then it is my turn once more," Johnson said. "I draw." He picked up the top card from his deck and looked at his hand and at Celeste. _She's playing things awfully close to her chest._ He smirked inwardly. _Well, I'll just have to destroy that poker face of hers._ "From my hand I discard the card King of the Swamp, just as a business venture must drain its swamp to be less corrupt." He sent the card to the graveyard. "In doing so, I get a polymerization spell card to my hand. After all, once your swamp is drained, you can more easily merge your business. Then, I substitute The Water – Hex Sealed Fusion in my hand for Fusionist in order to fuse the monster Rare Fish!"The lion-headed, fish-tailed behemoth appeared on the field with 1500 attack points and 1200 defense points. "Next, I activate my two face-down, continuous spell cards: Sinister Justice and Leading Question. With Sinister Justice, all level four or lower fusion monsters I control can attack the turn they are summoned and when they inflict battle damage, I gain 800 life points. And with leading question, whenever a level four or lower fusion monster battles another monster, it gains 800 attack points during that battle only."

"And now, Rare Fish, attack her face-down monster,"

With the 800 attack point boost granted from Leading Question, Celeste's monster, Stealth Bird, was completely annihilated.

"And now, Darkfire Dragon, attack her life points directly.

Celeste was wreathed in fire, screaming in pain as her life points dropped all the way to 2500.

"Burn like the witch you are, Taeko Yasuhiro," Johnson said as his life points rose to 4800.

Celeste hunched over her stand as flash of light seemed to cut through her left eye and crimson fire seemed to burn in her iris. "My name…is CELESTIA LUDENBURG!"

Celeste stood with a rigid posture and a determined, angry stare. Her second wind was about to blow.

"My turn," Celeste said, glaring. She drew the top card of her deck lightning quick as she placed it in her hand. "I summon Blizzard Falcon to the field in attack mode!" The all ice falcon appeared with a cry and 1500 attack points strong. "And with my face-down card, Metalmorph, I raise Blizzard Falcon's attack to 1800. And now, since its attack is currently higher than its original attack, I can inflict 1500 points of damage directly to your life points. Go, Blizzard Falcon! Icy Wind Storm!"

Johnson felt the cool blast of Blizzard Falcon's attack envelop the courtroom, sting his face and reduce his life points down to 3300.

"This witch isn't ready to burn yet. My stone cold determination," she said as he red eyes flashed with hatred and contempt, "Still blows fiercely."

"And now, I use Blizzard Falcon to attack!" Celeste said, pointing at Rare Fish! Thanks to Metalmorph, no matter which monster I attack, my monster will gain 750 attack points, more than enough to wipe out the monster its attacking, even when boosted by Leading Question.

"Objection!" Johnson declared, banging his gavel. "I activate my deck master special ability, Clear the Courtroom! By paying 1000 life points, I rid the field of your monster and inflict 500 points of damage to you for each monster destroyed."

Johnson's life points fell to 2300.

"I challenge that objection with this," Celeste said, revealing another trap card, "Icarus Attack!"

"What?!" Johnson declared, surprised.

"Since your deck master special ability is targeting my monster, that means I can activate a spell or trap of my own as part of a chain. And thanks to Icarus Attack, I can sacrifice my monster before it is sent to the graveyard by your ability, rescuing _my_ life points. However, thanks to this trap card, I can destroy _any_ two cards on the field. So I think I'll dismantle this cushy little, biased courtroom you have going on." Johnson's spell cards shattered into a million pieces.

"And since you can't target any monsters with your deck master special ability now, you paid 1000 life points for nothing."

Johnson laughed. "The defense has made a clear miscalculation. "You have no monsters and 2500 life points. You're at least 500 life points short of continuing this trial."

"Have I now?" Celeste asked, glaring sternly as she pointed to her remaining face-down card. "I still have a card face-down. Who knows? Maybe it's Blazing Mirror Force or Magical Arm Chain or anything nasty that could screw you completely."

"You're bluffing," Johnson growled at her.

" _Am_ I now?" Celeste declared, glaring at Johnson with her best poker face.

Johnson could only stare at Celeste and mull over to himself his entire research on the girl. Throughout his case built around her, he'd only discovered that she had a tell that her French accent would slip whenever she was under extreme stress. But right now, she seemed too calm and collected.

"And now, I will play the last card in my hand face-down," Celeste said, emptying her hand. She chuckled to Johnson and gave him a sweet smile. "The floor is yours."

Johnson wordlessly drew a card, bringing his hand up to two. He then played a card face-down. _I could attack, but she has two face-down cards and I am behind in life points. At times like this, I should be cautious._

"I switch Darkfire Dragon to defense mode. And next I attack with Rare Fish!" The fish-tailed beast charged towards Celeste.

"I activate my face-down card, Wings of Mercy!" Celeste said, revealing a trap card that showed an angel holding a six-sided die imprinted on a shield as it stood in front of a hooded mage. "This trap card allows me to roll a six-sided die. I can then summon any monster from my deck with a level equal to the number I rolled. However, if I roll a six, I can summon any monster, regardless of its summoning condition."

Celeste ended up rolling a one.

"Didn't learn your lesson the first time with Cup of Ace it seems," Johnson chuckled.

"It's fine. Any good gambler knows to be prepared to roll ones at all times. All that matters is that my life points are safe," Celeste said as Sonic Chick was special summoned to the field and promptly tail slapped into oblivion. Celeste chuckled. "However, my cold-hearted mini-bluff helped me keep this duel going. I draw."

Celeste held one card in her hand: Alector, Sovereign of Birds. _As things stand, I can't summon this right now. However, Johnson doesn't need to know that I'm completely out of options at the moment._ "My turn is over," Celeste stated.

"Of course it is!" Johnson exclaimed. "And with it, so is this duel! I activate my face-down card, Minor Goblin Official! Now, every turn, during your turn, you lose 500 life points."

Celeste resisted the urge to bite her thumb nail.

"And now, I'll attack your life points directly with Rare Fish," Johnson stated, slapping Celeste with the tail of Rare Fish and bringing her life points down to 1000.

"Next, I'll switch my Darkfire Dragon back to attack mode. And on my next turn, I will wipe you out completely. If you dare to play a monster, I can activate clear the courtroom and you'll lose the duel. And even if you don't and somehow survive my turn, Minor Goblin Official will run out the rest of your life points."

Celeste gasped. "No! That's not possible! I should still be able to…be able to…" Celeste's blood ran cold. No, it was as Johnson said. This duel was over.

She hunched over the defense's bench a broken woman. She contemplated defeat.

However, as she closed her eyes, Joey Wheeler appeared in her thoughts. And instantly, Celeste remembered her deck master still floating at her side, completely ignored this entire duel. She picked her head up and shook it. _No,_ she thought. _I'm thinking about this all wrong. I shouldn't think about what option I don't have._ She looked at Time Wizard. _I should think about what options I_ do. _That's what he would do. He has the power to turn any duel around with will and grit alone._ She slapped the podium. _And that's what I'm going to do now._

"The defense does not rest!" Celeste shouted, triumphantly, eyes opening, renewed with life. "This duel is still on!"

Celeste drew the top card of her deck.

"The court would like to inform the defendant that she loses 500 life points."

Johnson said as Celeste's life points fell to 500.

"That's fine. I'll just go ahead and activate _my_ deck master's special ability: temporal manipulation!"

"Time Ma-gic!" the little wizard said robotically as the dial on its scepter began to spin.

"Time Wizard's deck master ability can activate any number of effects depending on where the dial spins."

Johnson watched Time Wizard's scepter face of skulls and time machines flip around to reveal 6 numbers.

 _Heh, fool! Does she really think she can win with luck? I know all of Time Wizard's functions. All I have to do is make it land on a six and the game is over!_

However, Time Wizard's scepter did not land on six. It landed on 4.

 _What?! But that's impossible!_

Noah, who up to this point, had had a right mind to go to Johnson and lambast him for cheating, suddenly sat back in his seat, tenting his fingers. _That was not Johnson's doing. What's happening, exactly?_

"A four causes the duel to return to its previous state in the last turn, meaning I get my life points back," Celeste said, her life points returning to 2500, Darkfire Dragon returns to defense position and Minor Goblin Official goes back to being face-down." She then set a card. "I then place one card face-down and end my turn."

"This changes nothing," Johnson stated. "The defense is grasping at straws and delaying the inevitable. First, I draw." Johnson drew the top card of his deck. Next, I switch Darkfire Dragon back to attack position. After that, I activate one more polymerization to create the mysterious Kamion Wizard." The dark attribute, scythe wielding, masked spellcaster appeared 1300 attack points strong. "I'll also re-activate Minor Goblin Official! And then, I attack with Rare Fish!"

Celeste folded her arms and declared confidently, "Activate Deck Master special ability! Temporal Manipulation! Time Wizard! Time Roulette, go!"

"Time Ma-gic!"

Time Wizard's roulette wheel landed on 2. Suddenly, its magic slowed the battlefield to a crawl as Rare Fish became frozen in time.

"Wh-what?" Johnson stammered.

"Time Wizard has now slowed the battlefield so that when attacks are declared this turn, they will complete on the next turn.

 _Inconceivable!_ Johnson exclaimed internally. _I should be able to rig all of her die rolls and coin flips! Anything brought about by chance I have the power to manipulate…so how can she do this so easily?! Is this…_ he stared at Celeste _Is this the power of an Ultimate?_

"Excuse me!" Celeste barked. "But the defense isn't finished arguing its case! May I have my turn?"

"No! I attack with Darkfire Dragon!" Johnson declared as his monster became frozen in time.

"The defense would like to assert that, when it comes to gambling, don't make decisions that don't have a large chance of success. Johnson," Celeste said, as her eyes flashed with killing intent, "You've walked right into my trap!"

Celeste drew the top card of her deck as her life points fell to 2000. She then gracefully clutched Alector in between her fingers. "I special summon to the field the mighty Alector, Sovereign of Birds! Since you have two monsters with a dark attribute on the field, Darkfire Dragon and Kamion Wizard, I can play this monster from my hand for free!"

Alector appeared in all its white armored, red-winged, gray bodied, 2400 attack point glory.

"There are no place for birds in my courtroom! I sentence your bird to the Death Penalty!" Johnson declared. "Clear the courtroom." However, nothing happened. Johnson didn't even lose life points.

"Uhhhh…"

Celeste waggled her finger at Johnson, one eye closed. She then opened her eye, leaving her finger extended and grinned, perfectly mimicking her favorite fictional prosecutor…even if she was acting as the defense right now. "Sorry, but this Sovereign has diplomatic immunity. Its special ability lets me negate the effect of any card face-up on the field. And since Deck masters technically exist as part of the field, I choose to negate your Deck Master's special ability for this turn!"

"N-NO!" Johnson stammered.

"And there's more," Celeste stated. "I activate my face-down card, Rising Air Current!" This increases the attack of all wind attribute monsters by 500 points while lowering their defense by 400.

Alector's stats now sat at 2900 attack points with 1600 defense points.

"Next, a bold move. I activate Cup of Ace," Celeste stated.

The flip, unsurprisingly to Johnson, came up tails.

"You didn't learn your lesson the first time, did you?" Johnson chuckled. I thank you for the two cards from my deck.

However, Celeste was the one laughing right back and smiling. "Thank you, Johnson. I now don't have any cards in my hand. And that's exactly what I wanted." She then declared, "Time Wizard is now in play!"

Time Wizard floated next to Alector.

"And now, Alector, attack Kamion Wizard!"

With no face-down cards to protect himself, Johnson's monster could only get wasted by Alector's attack for a savage 1600 points of damage, leaving him with 700 life points, too low to activate his Deck Master special ability.

"Next, Time Wizard attacks!" Celeste declared. "Since your monsters are in limbo, they can't protect you from my monster attacking your life points directly." Johnson's life points were reduced to a mere 200 after the little bolt from Time Wizard zapped him.

"A bold move, but next turn I'll—"

Celeste cut him off. "You still don't get it, do you? There isn't going to _be_ a next turn."

Celeste then revealed the last of her face-down cards, the one she had used to bluff her way to victory this whole time: Fire Darts.

"Since I have no cards in my hand, I can activate this trap card. I roll three dice and you take 100 damage per number on the combined roll of all three. Even if you gave me the worst case scenario, you still lose the duel. But," Celeste chuckled with a catty smile, "We must do this by the books. Proper procedure and all that."

 _This is impossible!_ Johnson exclaimed. _I must've made a mistake somewhere! There has to be a way I can win!_ "O-Objection!" Johnson exclaimed, banging his gavel, sweating.

"OVERRULED!" Celeste shouted, a great and powerful darkness rising up behind her in the shape of a phoenix. "I'm in charge of the proceedings now and allow me to state my name for the court one more time so you won't forget," Celeste said as she hurled the dice at the ground, rolling one after one after one. "My name," she said, aiming the darts at Johnson. "is CELESTIA LUDENBURG!"

Johnson growled in pain as the fire darts burned him, reducing his life points to 0.

"And that would be," Celeste said, curtsying to the still burning Judge Man, "The Coup de Grace." As she looked at her roasting foe, she stepped towards the judge's bench slowly and said, "Judge, jury, or executioner, it doesn't matter. When going into battle," she pointed her finger braced index finger at Johnson, "Don't fuck with a witch!"

Johnson let out one last groan and then faded into nothing.

With Johnson gone, Celeste now sized up her surroundings. "What a garish looking courtroom. I sincerely hope I never have to set foot in one of these again," she headed towards the door Johnson had entered from, as it seemed to be the only other way out of this room aside from the elevator. "Or maybe not," she smirked. "This was kind of fun." She then pushed open the door to a bright light and continued on her journey to escape Noah's virtual world.

* * *

 **(A/N: Not bad for a returning chapter, eh? Yes, I know I laid the Joey/Celeste ship tease on a bit thick this chapter. I regret nothing XD. There will be plenty of chances for Mai and Ibuki to have their moments. I dunno, how do you guys feel? Should I start shipping Joey with Celeste, or do you think I should stick to the canon original with Mai? Or maybe switch things up with Ibuki. Last time I polled most of you wanted Mai, but I'd like to hear from you all after a chapter like this if your opinions have changed.**

 **There are several Easter eggs and references littered about this chapter. See if you can point out them all. The first winner gets a prize: my respect.**

 **More chapters on the way. Next time, it's Joey's turn to duel against, not a member of the Big Five, but more hired help. And after that, will be a duel that will shape the climax of the rest of the arc. It is my hope that we will finish this arc by chapter 49 so that chapter 50 can be a milestone celebration of Makoto Vs Yugi. But until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	41. Wizards and Warriors, and Dragons Too!

**(A/N: Moving right along here, we have Joey's duel with an OC. Not exactly something you want to see, but hey, we need more female duelists in the mix. This was the best that I could come up with. Don't skip the chapter, even if it feels like filler. You might just miss something juicy.**

 **Also, since many of you missed it, or it simply didn't register in your mind, the courtroom Celeste dueled Johnson in was redesigned to look like the courtroom from the first trial of the first Danganronpa game. Special shout out to Ajani's apprentice who managed to correctly identify all the little Easter Eggs I left scattered in the previous chapter. With that said, bonus points if you can figure out the importance of the scenery that's depicted in this chapter. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Among those forced to wander Noah's virtual hellhole alone, Joey Wheeler felt as lost as a tourist visiting out of the country for the first time. After escaping the academy with its many paintings and slanted hallways, he was now wandering what appeared to be a tropical island of some variety. As he wandered the humid landscape, Joey soon found himself drawn towards a rickety bridge, leading to a statue erected in Noah's honor, surrounded by trees and white stone walkways.

"Aww, hell no!" Joey exclaimed. "I ain't seeing this." He immediately started to try and push the statue over, but even with all his might, Joey couldn't even make the 7-foot-tall statue budge. Joey slumped against the statue, panting with his tongue hanging out. "It's no good. I'm just too hungry. What's it take for a guy to get a burger around here?"

As Joey sat there complaining though, his brain picked up a delicious scent. He stood up, getting a better whiff. "I smell chocolate!" Joey ran around and around the island, looking for the source of the smell, only to come up empty. "No way! I may not be able to trust my eyes or my ears, but I can sure as hell trust my stomach! Whoever's got chocolate, come on out!"

"You sure do bark an awfully lot for a teenager. Well, if it's chocolate you want, it's chocolate you're gonna get! Henshin a go go baby!" An upbeat, older, female voice rang out.

Suddenly, pink hearts and mist spurted out from the ground and wafted through the air, turning milk chocolatey brown as a caramel skinned, winged red eyed, pointy-eared, mint color haired magical girl, wearing a pointy witch's hat, long boots, and carrying a wand appeared with an appropriate sound effect. "Chocolate Magician Girl is in the house!"

"Nyeh? Who are you?"

"Wow, hearing's not your strong suit. Okay, I'll repeat. I'm Chocolate Magician Girl!"

"Don't play dumb with me. Are you with the Big Five?" Joey demanded.

Chocolate Magician Girl pouted, and not in the cute way. "Hmph. Just take all the fun out of it, why don't you? Yes! I'm with the Big Five. Emma's the name, former Head Programmer at KaibaCorp. I even helped design the last virtual prison you all got trapped in."

"Emma? You're a lady?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Emma asked, gesturing to her figure.

"I mean, we're in virtual reality, can't be too sure," Joey replied.

Emma just swung her hips and her neck back and forth moodily. "I'll have you know I look amazing, even _outside_ this getup. I've got some home. I'm only 30."

"And what's a 30-year-old former programmer want with Kaiba?"

"Because he fired me, duh!"

"Good to know Kaiba is an equal opportunity jerk. What'd you get canned for?"

"I made a few safety cuts here and there to increase profits and suddenly _I'm_ the one in the wrong. It's not like he and Mokuba got burned from the fire."

"Uhhhh, I'm no safety nut, but I'm pretty sure very nearly setting your boss and his little brother on fire is grounds for dismissal no matter what the explanation."

"Whatever," Emma said, picking her nails through her gloves. "You ready to duel or what?"

"Huh? ME?! Look lady, if you got a bone to pick with Kaiba, that's your business. I want out of here."

"And so do I!" Emma declared, pointing her wand at Joey. "No one said I'd get trapped here if I joined the party. Some little brat with green hair told me my Uncle Crump needed help and I'm like "I'm there." Next thing I know, I'm in a virtual pod and there's no exit program and my body is literally rotting in virtual space for seven months."

"Yeah, my heart bleeds. I don't hit women, but I ain't got no problem tossing 'em like throw pillows. So step aside, _Emma_ , or you're going in the ocean."

"Not happening. I want my body back, but since I seem to be locked out, guess I gotta take yours."

"Wait, why mine? No offense, but you're a lady."

"Well, um," Emma blushed. "I've always wanted to try being a boy."

"Okay! Gross! Bring it on, ya freak! I ain't scared a you! Cuz once I'm done beatin' your backside, yer gonna be cryin' into a tub of Rocky Road, lady."

"Better save that spoon for yourself cause you'll have plenty of time to devour it all once you're trapped here forever!"

The card database then began scrolling in front of Joey and Emma.

"Eh? What's this?"

"It's called a database. Every card in the KaibaCorp records is in here, from 7 completed to Zera the Ment. Go ahead and build a deck of 40 to 60 cards."

"Every card?" Joey asked.

"That's correct. Of course, I do have an auto setting based on your Battle City deck if that suits you."

"Save it," Joey said. "I got this."

 _If I can pick any cards I want, I could pick Red Eyes,_ Joey thought as he plucked cards out of the database. _I know Yugi needs it back in the real world, and the cards don't always make the duelist, but if I'm gonna duel my way outta here, Joey Wheeler's gonna be at 100% baby!_

Joey finished picking his deck and finally he and Emma were ready to square off.

"Go ahead and choose your deck master," Emma told him.

"You got it. Cause here comes Flame Swordsman!" Joey exclaimed. His favorite monster appeared at his side.

"And I'm already in the form of my Deck master: Chocolate Magician Girl!" Emma said, winking and making a sideways V-shape in front of her closed eye. "Now then, I know the proper term is lady's first, but I'm feeling generous today. You can have the first move.

"You're gonna regret that," Joey told her. "Here we go!" He drew the top card of his deck and looked at his hand. Nodding, he stated. "I'm playin' Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!"

The armor clad, equip-spell immune knight appeared on the battlefield at 1800 attack points strong.

"Next, I'm playing one card face-down on the field and ending my turn."

The face down card hologram appeared.

"My turn," Emma said, drawing. _Perfect._ "My first monster of this duel shall be the ever popular Dark Elf!"

A tan, skinned, raven haired elf in a green cloak appeared. She had 2000 attack points to her name.

"What?!" Joey gasped. "2000 attack points!"

"That's right," Emma said, pointing at Joey, "And at the cost of 1000, she can attack. Go! Dark Elf! Destroy Joey's Gearfried! Magic Cannon!"

Emma's life points fell to 3000 as several reddish violet bolts of magical energy were fired by Dark Elf and completely blasted Joey's Gearfried to bits, reducing Joey's life points to 3800.

"Better luck next time, Joey," Emma taunted with a smirk.

"Twisted psycho. I'll show you!" Joey declared, shaking a fist at her.

"You can certainly try. I play two cards face-down and end my turn."

The appropriate holograms appeared as Joey placed his index and middle finger on top of his deck. "All right, here we go!"

Joey briefly looked at his hand, scratching his head. _Darn. I don't have any monsters that can send that Dark Elf back to its magical pixie graveyard._

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," spoke Joey's Deckmaster Flame Swordsman.

 _Awesome, he talks!_ Joey exclaimed internally.

"If you play a warrior monster, I can raise its attack in exchange for my own."

"You know, that sounds like a killer plan," Joey stated. "I'm summoning Axe Raider in attack mode!" he shouted, playing the axe wielding warrior on his side of the field. "Then, I'm gonna use my deck master's special ability to raise Axe Raider's attack even with your Dark Elf.

Flame Swordsman's attack was reduced to 1500 and Axe Raider's increased to 2000.

"And then, I'm gonna increase Axe Raider's attack points further by giving him a second weapon. Here comes Legendary Sword!"

Axe Raider crossed both weapons across his body and then swung them out, letting out a battle cry. "And now, go Axe Raider! Attack!"

Emma laughed condescendingly. "I activate _my_ deck master special ability: Bait and Switch! By discarding 1 spellcaster type monster from my hand, I can special summon any spellcaster monster in my graveyard, including the monster card I just discarded," Emma said, discarding a card, only to immediately eject it from the graveyard and hold it up with a smirk. "Say hello to Kiwi Magician Girl!" A lavender haired, teal clad magician girl hit the field with a confident smirk and her knuckles on her hips. She had 1800 attack points and 1200 defense points.

"I thought programming was all about math. You're about to lose more life points than if you hadn't summoned you fruity magician to the field."

"Ah, but any good magician knows to save the best trick for last. For you see, when an attack is redirected by my deck master's special ability, your monster loses half of its current attack points permanently!"

"Aw no!" Joey exclaimed, watching in dismay as Axe Raider's attack points fell to 1150.

"Kiwi Magician Girl! Kiwi Gale Blast!"

Kiwi Magician Girl summoned winds that were accented with giant sized kiwis, the fruity smell of which destroyed Axe Raider and reduced Joey's life points to 3150.

Emma laughed. "And just so you know, Kiwi Magician Girl has a special ability of her own. My spellcasters can't be targeted by card effects or targeted by them while she's on the field, so if you're planning on a Mirror Force or something to save you, you may as well surrender now!"

"Sorry, but surrendering ain't an option for me! I'm activating the spell card scapegoat and ending my turn!"

"Ha! As if you could even do anything else. My draw."

Emma drew the top card of her deck. "I summon to the field, Sage of Silence!" A pink clad, scepter wielding, purple haired, fair skinned, caped, hat wielding cleric hit the battlefield with 1400 attack points and 1000 defense points. "And now, all my monsters shall attack!"

One by one, Kiwi Magician Girl, Dark Elf, and Sage of Silence destroyed Joey's scapegoats, leaving him with only one, though Emma's life points fell to 2000 in order to let Dark Elf attack.

"And since Sage of Silence destroyed a monster this turn, that means you can't play any spell cards on _your_ turn."

"Ah c'mon!" Joey exclaimed.

"If you want to quit, that's fine, but that just means I get your body."

"Oh yeah? Well you can forget it! It's my turn now and I ain't never gonna give up!"

Joey drew the top card of his deck. He then looked at his hand, sweat dripping down the side of his face. _My scapegoats got sheared and she's got three monsters on the field. What do I do? No matter what monster I play, I'm toast cause even if I boost it, it's just gonna get its attack points cut in half by one of Emma's monsters._

Frustrated, Joey played a monster face-down and another card face-down. "That's all I'm going to do this turn."

"Of course it is," Emma chuckled. "My turn." She drew the top card of her deck. "And now, I'll seal your fate with this: Magician's Valkyria!" A knockoff lookalike to the Dark Magician girl appeared, but wearing a green outfit instead of a blue one.

"Uh, that's Dark Magician Girl," Joey said. "You shouldn't be able to play that without sacrificing a monster."

"No! It's completely different! This is Magician's Valkyria! See, her crooked staff is even different!"

The monster showed off its weapon to Joey, frowning at him.

"Jeez, okay, whatever. You going to attack or something, or what?"

"But of course, but not before I discard another Kiwi Magician from my hand, increasing my current Kiwi Magician's attack points by 300. "And now, the fun begins. I attack your Scapegoat with Sage of Silence!"

"I don't think so! I activate Silver Dollar!" Joey declared. "This trap card protects one of my monsters with less than 1000 attack points from a single battle."

"Ha! With three more attacks to weather that won't help you. Go! Magician's Valkyria!"

The 1600 attack point and 1800 defense point spellcaster zoomed towards Joey's scapegoat and blasted it with an magical ball of energy that resembled a small self-contained nebula.

"And now, Dark Elf will destroy your face-down monster."

A blue-skinned old man, carrying a shephard's staff and with a massive turtle shell on his back appeared. He had 1500 defense points, but he was completely obliterated as Emma's life points fell to 1000.

"And now, Kiwi Magician attacks directly!"

Joey got blasted by fruit centered wind, knocking him over and hitting him hard, bringing his life points all the way down to 1050, only 50 more than Emma's self-inflicted damage.

"Ha! Tied that up pretty quickly!" She exclaimed, smirking smugly. "Now, I shall place one card face-down on the battlefield and end my turn."

The hologram appeared and now Emma had 3 cards face-down on the field, putting Joey in quite the bind.

As she ended her turn, before Joey could draw his card and start his, they felt the ground tremble as suddenly an elevator burst up through the ground and from out of it stepped one Celestia Ludenburg.

"Oh, tropical," she said, noticing her surroundings before the duel blatantly in front of her. "Oh, hello Joey? Having fun."

"Frenchy! Where'd you come from?"

Celeste looked around like Joey was asking a trick question and then just said. "Um, through that door I suppose."

Joey sighed. The obvious answer was not amusing.

Celeste chuckled. "I just finished defeating a corrupt lawyer that tried to out gamble me." She tented her fingers and gave a deceptively evil smile. "I showed him why I am superior."

"So, Johnson has been defeated," Emma said.

It was only now that Celeste took stock of the situation. She chortled. "My, my, my, Joey, you look dreadfully outgunned. I hope you do not lose. Good servitude of your kind is hard to come by."

"First of all, I ain't your servant!" Joey exclaimed indignantly, pointing rudely at Celeste. " _Second_ of all," he gave a self-assured smirk and a thumb's up. "Don't sweat the details, Frenchy. I got this."

"Oh?" Celeste asked, intrigued. "This should be entertaining then. I'm most interested in seeing how you'll come back from this."

Celeste took her position off to the side and behind Joey so that she couldn't see his hand, but to make it clear which side of the battlefield she was cheering for…in a manner of speaking. "So, who is she?"

"Some cheap broad that almost set Kaiba on fire because she cut corners in her programming," Joey stated.

"It was to make money!" Emma shouted. "So what if he and Mokuba were in a self-contained room when the duel terminal caught fire!"

"My, my, that does sound rather hazardous. And while I'm all for Kaiba getting burned for his foul attitude," Celeste gave her deceptively sweet smile, "You deserve every bit of karma that brought you here."

"Both of you can go right to hell!" Emma shouted.

"Oh, I do here it's quite lovely this time of year," Celeste said, unfazed by the comment. "Oh, but I wouldn't want to steal the show." She flashed her sweet smile. "As you were, Joey."

Joey nodded. "Awright! Here goes!" Joey exclaimed, putting his hand on top of his deck. _Let's go heart of the cards. I just need a normal monster. Any one will do!_

Putting his faith in his deck, the outcome of the duel all depended on Joey's next draw. Gasping as he drew, Joey ripped the card out of the deck holder and flipped it around, finding Tiger Axe resting in his hand. "Aw, yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Jackpot!"

Emma looked confused. No _way_ could Joey turn this around.

"I activate the spell card, Polymerization! And by fusing the normal monsters in my hand, Tiger Axe and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman, I can bring out one of my new favorite monsters! Say hello to First of the Dragons!"

The dark, long, blue dragon appeared on the battlefield with a loud roar.

Emma could only stare up in awe at the mighty dragon.

"And it looks to me like you're a few life points too short to withstand this next blow."

"Read the rules, brat. Fusion monsters can't attack on the turn their summoned."

However, the spirit of the monster she destroyed last turn suddenly appeared next to First of the Dragons as a ghost.

"What?"

"Last turn you destroyed a neat little monster called Fusion Hermit. And when he's the graveyard when I fuse a monster, I can remove him from the game to let that Fusion Monster attack when its summoned."

"But that means…you were planning this since last turn?"

Celeste chuckled sophisticatedly. "I believe this is what they call in laymen's terms: getting played."

"Silence!" Emma bellowed.

"Why? It's funny," Celeste continued to chuckle. Emma just ignored her.

"So now, First of the Dragons, take out that Sage of Silence and end this duel!" Joey shouted.

"Not quite, thanks to Magician's Valkyria's special ability, you can only target her! And don't forget my deck master special ability," Emma chuckled.

"Yeah? Well now it's your turn to read the rules," Joey said. "First of the Dragons is a special type of fusion monster that can't be affected by special abilities and can only be destroyed by monsters without 'em. So this duel's over!"

"Then there's always this!" Emma said, activating one of her trap cards. "I activate Gift of the Mystical Elf! This gives me 300 life points for every monster on the field and I count five."

Emma's life points went up to 2500, but First of the Dragons obliterated her Magician's Valkyria with its powerful breath attack, reducing Emma's life points all the way down to 1400.

Joey sighed with relief and gave Emma a vigorous look. He was making progress, but he was far from out of the woods yet, or off the island in this case. He had no cards in his hand and only one card face-down. Everything hinged on this next turn if he would keep this advantage or if he would tumble into despair.

Emma, irritated, drew the top card of her deck. "So only monsters without special abilities can destroy First of the Dragons? Fine by me. It's time I retire my Dark Elf and replace it with my favorite, dashing hero of a monster: Trance the Magic Swordsman!"

A gallant, literal knight in shining armor appeared in place of Dark Elf. He winked at Emma and she swooned.

"Gross," Joey commented.

"Uh, Joey," Celeste indicated that Joey should pay more attention to the monster's attack stat than its behavior."

"What?" Joey asked, only to get a good look. "Say wha…? 2600 attack points?!" It was only 100 less than First of the Dragons and Joey had a sinking feeling Emma was about to make that not matter in a moment.

Much like many of Joey's gut feelings, this was also right. "I activate the spell card Mage Power!" Emma declared, equipping it to Trance the Magic Swordsman. "This equip-type spell card increases my monster's attack points by 500 for every spell and trap card on my side of the field. That's 1500 attack points in total."

Trance's body was encased in a powerful, green aura as its attack points surged to 4100.

Celeste's jaw went slack. In this situation, Joey was completely done for. Without realizing she was doing it, Celeste shouted, "Joey, no!"

"Trance, attack and end this duel!"

First of the Dragons was cut in half and Joey took the residual shockwave from the beam of the sword stroke and it seemed to wipe out the rest of his life points…except it didn't.

As the dust cleared, a trap card was face-up: Nutrient Z.

"Gotta get up pretty early in the morning to take me out with a surprise beating like that," Joey said as his life points reallocated themselves to 3650.

Celeste let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Joey, you incompetent fool! If you have a plan tell me next time!"

"Huh? What're ya getting' all bent outta shape for, Frenchy?"

"I…nothing…" Celeste said, turning her head away and using her ringlet attachments to hide her blushing cheeks. "Nothing at all."

"I hate to interrupt…actually I really don't. Sage of Silence, Kiwi Magician Girl, attack him directly!"

Joey got blasted onto his backside by Emma's two magician's and Celeste stood there and watched with her head turned to one side, expression disinterested, pretending not to care.

As a result of the direct attacks, Joey's attack points dropped all the way back down to 450, making his life point game from Nutrient Z almost moot. Emma could only laugh.

"Once this all over, I'll have your body and your fame and fortune from Duelist Kingdom. Enjoy the front row seat you have there, princess," Emma said, mocking Celeste. "Because I'm about to wipe out the last of your boyfriend's life points."

Celeste looked at Emma crossly. "Then you've made no less than two mistakes. First of all, Joey is not my boyfriend. And second, he is not going to lose, right Joey?"

Joey blinked. For all the time he had known him, Celeste had never rightfully given him her support without any back sass. "C-Celeste?" he stuttered, wondering if this was the real thing and not some poorly created clone of some variety.

"Go on," she said, arms folded, speaking with her familiarly sharp tongue. "Show her what all this Heart of the Cards business is all about. I expect no less from someone who could defeat me." She then chuckled and smirked. "Or maybe it's always been your secret wish to wander cyberspace forever."

Ah. There was the usual sassy remark from Celeste that Joey had come to know and frustratingly tolerate. "Very funny," Joey said sarcastically and then gave Emma his toughest look. "I'm not giving up, cause losing ain't in my dictionary! I draw!"

 _Joey…_ Celeste thought. Though she'd given Joey the pep talk he needed, Celeste knew that words were not enough. Wincing, she knew that everything else was in fate's hands now.

Joey pulled the top card from his deck and the card he drew was the gamble he needed to turn it all around. "All right! Here we go!" Joey declared. "I'm activating my spell card: Roll of Fate!"

Celeste, once again, let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding until just now. _Let's just hope he gets close a full hand._ She then realized what she thought. _Wait! Why the hell do I care?_ She slapped her cheeks. _It's not as if I like him or anything! Pull yourself together, Celeste! You're a cold-hearted gambler, not a damsel looking for her white prince!_ She eyed Joey suspiciously. _And even as princes go, Joey is excruciatingly a dullard._

Yet, somehow, part of Celeste remained unconvinced of her own thoughts.

As for Joey, fate it seemed was being generous that day. He rolled a six, putting six cards in his hand at the cost of six cards going to the graveyard. One of the cards in his hand was Monster Reborn and, thanks to Roll of Fate, he had discarded a monster he needed to bring back to the field _now!_

"I activate Monster Reborn, and with it, I'm bringing back my super rare, ultra best pal! Say hello to Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Joey's rarest card took to the field with a fearsome battle cry.

Celeste could only let a small smirk fly across her lips. _I see, so in this virtual world he is willing to use it. He truly is only letting Yugi borrow it to beat Marik._ Celeste knew better than anyone that Joey wasn't as good as his Red-Eyes, yet somehow seeing Joey and Red Eyes cooperating felt…oddly satisfying.

Of course, her moment of elation was ruined by Emma's irritating voice. "Sentimentalism won't win you duels, kid. Check the numbers."

"I am checkin' the numbers," Joey said. "And I got something to change those numbers. Here's Giant Trunade!"

Emma gasped as a hurricane blasted all of her cards back to her hand.

"Fool, I will beat you next turn with the same cards and you can't wipe Trance out."

"Don't be so sure," Joey said. "I summon the warrior type monster Kanan the Swordmistress!"

The 1400 attack and defense point, green clad warrior took to the battlefield, standing next to Red-Eyes. "And now, I'm giving her all of Flame Swordsman's attack points, boosting her strength all the way to 2900. That gives me enough power to take out Trance and blast another one of yer monsters ta be extra crispy! And since you don't have any spellcasters to discard from your hand, you can't activate your deck master's special ability, so you're wide open! Now, go! Red-Eyes! Inferno Fire Blast! Take out Kiwi Magician Girl!"

Emma's monster was incinerated as her life points fell from 1400 to 800.

"And next, Kanan will destroy trance. Precision Sword Slash!"

Kanan rushed Trance, dodging his initial counter attack with a ball of light. She swung her sword and he swung his back. He parried her sword swing, but she was quick to counterattack and pierced through his guard, stabbing his leg before piercing her blade straight through his throat, destroying him.

"Well that seemed rather gruesome, and highly unsuitable for family entertainment," Celeste commented.

"No one asked you!" Emma exclaimed. Celeste only chuckled in response.

The score was now 500 to 450. Even if Joey had taken the lead by destroying Sage of Silence, leaving Emma with 100 life points, Emma still had 3 spell and trap cards in her hand. If she powered up Kiwi Magician girl with them, it would bring its total attack points to 3300, making it powerful enough to obliterate Red-Eyes and end the duel. However, though Joey was losing, even if Emma performed that same feat with Sage of Silence, its attack points would only be 2900. Either way he was screwed, but at least it was less attack points to worry about he figured. Besides, he still had a strategy in mind and now Emma's monsters were vulnerable to card effects without Kiwi Magician Girl on the field.

"Excellent turn around, Joey. I knew you could do it," Celeste chuckled, though she was half lying.

"Grrrr, this duel...isn't over yet," Emma growled.

"You're right, so I'm gonna play two cards face-down and end my turn," Joey told her.

Emma drew the top card of her deck. "I activate the spell card Warrior Elimination!

Crosshairs appeared on Kanan.

"Aw, no!" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh, yes!" Emma said, grinning evilly. "I'm afraid your monster has just been," her smile grew so wide she was practically the Cheshire cat, "assassinated."

A sniper shot rang out and a bright flash illuminated the battlefield and Kanan crumpled to the ground, dead, shattering into fragments as she went to the graveyard, leaving Joey with only Red Eyes.

"Next! I shall equip my Sage of Silence with the Mage Power you returned to my hand last turn!" Sage of Silence now obtained the green aura Trance had previously had, bringing its attack up to 1900. "And next, I'll summon Apple Magician Girl!" A red clad, blue haired magician with 1200 attack points appeared on Emma's side of the field. "And next, I'll play the other card in my hand face-down, allowing Sage of Silence to become even with Red-Eyes, destroying both!"

Red-Eyes and Sage of Silence launched blasts of energy at each other. Red-Eyes' infernal flames mixed with Sage of Silence's amplified magical energy beam. Both attacks exploded and the shockwaves destroyed both monsters, leaving Joey wide open.

"Apple Magician Girl! Attack Joey directly and end this duel!" Emma shouted.

"Sorry, but this ain't over!" Joey exclaimed, "I activate my face-down card: Counter Gate!" The trap card depicting a dragon coming through a gate and blocking a bare-handed knight was flipped face-up. "This lets me draw one card and negate your attack. And if it's a monster, I can summon it."

Joey drew the top card of his deck. Unfortunately, it wasn't a monster, but Emma's turn was over. And now, it was his turn once more. He drew the top card of his deck one more time and looked at his hand. He had nothing to summon and Emma still had a monster capable of wiping out his life points on the field.

Joey sighed. _I guess I've got no choice._ "I'm bringing Flame Swordsman from the deck master zone to the field!"

Celeste was flabbergasted. "Joey! Are you daft?!"

Emma nearly busted a gut laughing. "I think he's finally lost his mind."

"No!" Joey shot back indignantly. "I know exactly what I'm doing cause I'm playin' this Shield and Sword!" He activated one of his favorite magic cards. "This flips the attack and defenses of all monsters in play until the end of this turn."

"What? No!" Emma shouted watching as Flame Swordsman now had 1600 attack points and Apple Magician Girl only had a measly 800.

"Now that our monsters have their attack and defense points flipped, I can go on the offensive and win da duel! Go, Flame Swordsman! Flaming Sword of Battle!"

Flame Swordsman charged, sword poised to strike.

"Sorry, but I'm not done just yet!" Emma shouted. "I activate my last face-down card: Magical Hats, concealing my Apple Magician Girl!"

Joey's attack only cut straight through an empty hat, setting it ablaze and destroying it.

"Grrrrrrn, damn hats," Joey grumbled. It was now Emma's turn and because of that, Shield and Sword wore off and Flame Swordsman was vulnerable to getting destroyed with nary an attack point to its name.

"This is why I asked if you were daft," Celeste snapped. "You're going to lose the duel because you're an idiot."

"Frenchy," Joey said calmly without turning to look at her. "When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it."

Celeste was left speechless. Joey had never taken that kind of tone with her before, nor dismissed her so casually like that. She couldn't help, but smile. Even when she thought she had this idiot all figured out, he found new ways to surprise her. She now just stood there, smirking in silence.

Emma drew the top card of her deck and then revealed Apple Magician Girl since it was no longer in danger, dismissing Magical Hats. "Apple Magician Girl, attack!" Emma declared.

"Kunai with Chain!" Joey shouted, equipping the trap card to Flame Swordsman, switching Apple Magician Girl to defense mode. "All right, gotcha!"

"Tch, that won't save you for long!" Emma shouted. "Don't act like you've won."

"Aww, what's the matter, Fruitcake? You mad cause I made a saving play yet again. Joey Wheeler ain't nobody's fool. Now watch me turn this whole duel around. I draw!"

Joey drew the top card of his deck and nodded. "I'm summoning Rocket Warrior to the field!"

Rocket Warrior appeared with its weapons out and ready.

"And since Flame Swordsman now has more attack points to shave off, I'm giving 200 of 'em to Rocket Warrior so now when it attacks Apple Magician Girl, the duel will be over."

Rocket Warrior gained 200 more attack points, giving it a total of 1700. "Rocket Warrior, transform to Invincible Mode! Invincible Attack!"

Rocket Warrior condensed into a rocket and slammed towards Apple Magician Girl.

Emma smirked cruelly and then laughed. "Bait and Switch!" she shouted, discarding the only card in her hand to the graveyard. "And the spellcaster I'm bringing back," Emma declared, barely able to contain her laughter, "Is my knight in shining armor, Trance the Magic Swordsman!"

The might spellsword appeared and repelled Rocket Warrior's attack, sending it careening back towards Joey where it uncompacted itself and fell to 850 attack points. Since it was invincible mode when it attacked, it wasn't destroyed.

"You've had a good run, Joey, but I'm afraid it's finally time to call it quits. This duel is finally over."

Joey shook his head. "Well then, if you're so sure, you won't mind if I play one card face-down and end my turn then, do ya?" Joey asked.

Emma chuckled. "Not at all. I draw!" Emma drew the top card of her deck.

"It doesn't matter what I do!" She exclaimed with a manic grin. "Your luck has run out! Go, my knight in shining armor, destroy Joey's Flame Swordsman with your majestic magic sword! Destroy his deck master and his life points!"

Trance held up his sword with both hands and rushed Flame Swordsman to impale it, but this would be Emma's fatal error.

"Go! Magical Arm Chain!" Joey shouted.

"Magical what now?" Emma blinked.

She watched as the arm chain grabbed Emma's still chain bound Apple Magician Girl and dragged it into the path of Trance the Magic Swordsman.

"What?!" She shouted.

"What? Did you think you were the only one with magic tricks up yer sleeve?" Joey asked. "This duel's over and it's gonna be," he pointed to Emma definitively, "By your own hand!"

 _No! There's nothing I can do!_ Emma declared, watching as Trance began to bring down his sword. _No! No! No! No! No! No!_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Trance cleaved her Apple Magician Girl in half as Emma sunk to her knees in defeat, her life points depleted.

"There, it's as I said," Celeste said. "You lose. Quite poetic, if I may say so myself. You lost because of your own greed and reckless abandon. If you concentrated more on playing things safe instead of always going for the path of least resistance to gain an advantage, then maybe you may not have only won the duel, but you may have never ended up stuck here in the first place."

"What the hell are you blathering about?" Emma shouted, glaring while sitting on her knees. She pointed at Joey. "That moron is just as reckless."

"There's a difference," Celeste said, approaching Emma. "Joey acts reckless because he either has his back to the wall," she smirked and chuckled, "Or simply because he doesn't know any better."

"Hey!" Joey barked, offended.

Celeste gave Emma a condescending look. "You on the other hand, even when you have options, you squander them. That is why you lost. Now be off with you."

Emma screamed as her mind was digitized and she vanished. Noah, observing all of this, could only slump in his chair, feeling bored and growing impatient with the situation.

However, his boredom would soon be curbed. Not only was Hajime slowly wandering into the range of the inside man the Steering Committee had deployed on their behalf, but, somewhere in cyber space, two new IDs were being linked to Noah's virtual world.

In the vast void of nothingness, a static TV screen appeared. "Are you ready big sis?" A cute, childish voice asked from it.

The wireframe outlining of a small, squirrel sized figure began to take shape. Then, it was given color, though only black and white with a dash of red. It looked at itself. "My, my, my," it said with the most high-pitched, annoying voice it could be programmed with. "Giving me your specialized, personally designed avatar? To what do I owe the occasion?"

"Despair," the childish voice answered. "You got all the test data from Emma, right?"

The small figure laughed. "I knew that useless imbecile from your company would be good for something. And yup, I'm all integrated for the deck master system and I'm ready to start my adventure."

"Be careful big sis. If you lose a duel, your avatar will be de-synchronized, and there's no telling how long it'll be before Noah notices I've hacked his little game."

"Don't you worry about that," the figure laughed as piercing red eyes appeared behind it in the shadows. "I'm not looking to make a cannonball, only a teeny tiny splash. As long as no one knows who we are and we leave no trace, then it's fine. Just point me in the direction of Seto Kaiba and that's all I'll need," the figure giggled.

"You got it," the childish voice replied.

The figure held up its sharp claws. "I hope you're ready Seto Kaiba. I may have been knocked out of the Battle City tournament, but I'm back and bearter than ever. A new challenger approaches." The avatar, with its sole, piercing red eye and half, devilishly wide grin, held up its equally sharp claws. "Monokuma appears!"

* * *

 **(A/N: Uh oh. I don't remember this being part of the script. Welp, at least she's only trying to duel Kaiba. He can win…easily…I think. Kaiba don't lose to her! But before we can get to that duel, we will first be getting to Hajime's duel. And the next two chapters that follow will shape not only this arc, but the rest of Battle City in various ways, both large and small.** **But until next time, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human, and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**

* * *

Original cards and what they do:

Fusion Hermit: level 4, water attribute spellcaster ATK 400 / DEF: 1500. If you fusion summon a monster while this card is in your graveyard, you can banish this card from your graveyard, that monster can attack this turn.


	42. Wishful Dueling

**(A/N: …)**

* * *

Despite the fact that he, by all rights, should have been freaking the hell out, Hajime Hinata remained mostly calm throughout the entire time he'd been separated from Chiaki and the others. Aside from wandering around a sun-kissed meadow that seemed to stretch out longer than the plains of Skyrim, all of Hajime's time had been spent wondering how to tell Chiaki about the whole Kamukura Project. While he had been trying to hide it, having come this far, it was probably a good idea, for the sake of their friendship, not to keep it hidden any longer. It was breaking the news to her, and wondering what her response would be, that was the problem.

And in the span of a few hours, as a result of his deep thought process, Hajime had only been able to wander a couple of miles in a given direction. However, unable to make any proper progress, he shook his head and looked at the landscape. For a virtual world, this place was gorgeous. Dragons flew overhead, thankfully paying no mind to the 100+ pound of fresh meat below them, and the mountains in the distance made for positively breathtaking scenery.

 _Wait, mountains?_ Hajime hatched on an idea. If he was lucky, those mountains could have a path to scale up them and even if he couldn't get to the top, the highest vantage point he could reach might help him spot at least a wandering ally or two. Determined, and with a plan, he jogged in the direction of those mountains. He didn't get very far when his ears picked up a new sound. It was the sound of fabric brushing the grass below. _A cloak?_ Hajime turned to see an old man strolling up the pathway. Not just any old man. Hajime would be a fool not to recognize the monster The Stern Mystic, with his long staff, brown cloak, wrinkly face, pointy ears, bead necklace, white hair, full beard and mustache, and circle rimmed glasses.

Hajime faced his opponent, wondering what was up.

"Hajime Hinata. There you are."

"You have me at a disadvantage," Hajime replied, gaze fixed and on guard.

"I am The Stern Mystic," the old man said, getting within 7 feet of Hajime, causing the teen to ball a fist. He prepared to step back on his right foot. Sure, he was a normal kid going up against a spellcaster, but years of kung fu, judo, aikido, and karate were not going to go to waste. "At ease, youngster, the Steering Committee has asked me to duel on their behalf."

 _The Steering Committee. I was wondering when they'd show up._ "And why's that?" Hajime asked.

"We have all been watching you, Hajime Hinata. Your behavior is unbecoming of the one destined for the Kamukura Project."

"How so?" Hajime asked.

"We gave you Five Headed Dragon wanting you to have fun in your last moments of freedom. We did not think you would ever make it to the finals."

"Honestly, neither did I. Why is that a problem?"

"A talentless nobody competing in a tournament where he lasts longer than the Ultimate Gamer? This simply will not do. I was sent to rectify this problem."

"Would if I could, I would switch places with Chiaki. But she didn't ask to get her leg injured or to duel Kaiba. You're going to hold that against me. Let me have the tournament! I'm already agreeing to joining the project, just leave me alone!" Hajime barked.

"Is that how you talk to a superior?" The Stern Mystic asked, planting his staff firmly in the ground.

Hajime swallowed, bowing. "I'm sorry. Please…Chiaki means a lot to me. I just want to spend a little more time with her…please."

The Stern Mystic stroked his beard. "All right, very well. I suppose I can allow that."

Hajime picked his head up. "R-Really?"

"I did say it, didn't I? I am acting on behalf on the Steering Committee. I am not a member. I am not without compassion. However, I am not just going to give you what you desire. It would be unbecoming of my station and my position." The Stern Mystic stroked his beard and looked at the sky. "What to do?" He didn't pause for very long before he said, "Oh, I know." Duel disks suddenly appeared on his and Hajime's arms. "You can duel me for your freedom."

"What?" Hajime gasped.

"You heard me, unless there's a problem with your hearing. Duel me. If you win, my avatar becomes de-synchronized and I will be unable to pursue you further. However, should you lose," The Stern Mystic said as Hajime could see a dark seriousness behind his eyes, "Your mind will be digitized and gift wrapped to the Steering Committee and the Kamukura Project will begin today."

"Why the hell would I agree to that? I haven't even given my consent with that form they asked me to sign!"

"They're watching now, you know. Consider your decision to duel your verbal, recorded consent."

"And if I refuse?" Hajime asked.

"Well, then I suppose you'll be expelled from Hope's Peak Academy. You don't have the money to continue attending after all. You would be let go from the project."

Hajime weighed his options. Both of them sucked. If he declined to duel, even if he won the tournament, he'd never seen Chiaki again. She'd go on to be the Ultimate Gamer, and he'd wither away in Kodaka High School. And if he challenged The Stern Mystic and _failed_ , the results would be even worse. Even if becoming Izuru was what he wanted, he still wanted to see this tournament through to the end. He didn't want to wave goodbye to Chiaki for six months just yet.

That left only one option: beat The Stern Mystic, and win! But could he? What if this whole thing was rigged just to give him a feeling of hope? No, Hajime thought. That wasn't the style of the Hope's Peak Academy he believed in and admired. All or nothing then.

"You're on!" Hajime declared.

"Very well then," The Stern Mystic said, as a card database began scrolling in front of Hajime. "Please choose your deck from the card database."

"A pickup duel?" Hajime asked.

"Relax. This data base has every single card in it that has passed through the Kaiba Corp records."

"Even…?"

"Yes, even the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Exodia," The Stern Mystic answered.

Hajime's jaw went slack for a moment. Long had he awaited the day that he could use powerful cards instead of his substitute fusions. For the boy who had only ever been able to scrape together whatever he could get his hands on, the bait of power at his fingertips was just too tempting. Summoned Skull, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Serpent Night Dragon, Dark Magician, Gaia the Fierce Knight, and more. All the cards he could ever want were at his beck and call. He had to have them. Just this once, he had to duel with the cards he had coveted for so long.

His heart pounded as he was armed with his deck.

"I see you put your deck together awfully quickly," The Stern Mystic said. "Go ahead and choose your deck master."

Hajime sifted through his cards, looking at all of them. _I wonder what I should pick,_ he thought. _I don't want to pick something too powerful. After all, if it's destroyed, I'll lose automatically._ He thumbed through his deck. _I should probably pick something safe, but useful to my strategy._ His eye then caught an old favorite. _Bingo!_ "My deck master will be Blackland Fire Dragon!" Hajime exclaimed, holding the card up as the big green dragon appeared at his side with a roar.

"And I, as you know, have taken the form of The Stern Mystic. Let us duel, Hajime Hinata."

"Before we begin, who are you really?" Hajime wanted to know.

"I am not at liberty to say. I can only tell you that I am acting on behalf of the Steering Committee and I am not a member. However, I did choose this monster because," The Stern Mystic smiled, "It is the form I am most comfortable with. Now then, as you kids seem to love saying—"

"Let's Duel!" The Stern Mystic and Hajime shouted together.

"You may go first, young one," The Stern Mystic said.

"All right! Here goes!" Hajime exclaimed, drawing the top card of his deck. "I summon to the field Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1!" The ever common blue dragon hit the table with 1400 attack points to its name.

Hajime's Blackland Fire Dragon then clamped its jaw shut and belched a fire ball at his opponent. His opponent instantly lost 500 life points.

Hajime blinked. "I didn't even mean to do that."

He cleared his throat and rolled with it. "I'm placing one card face-down on the field and ending my turn."

"I see. It is my turn then," The Stern Mystic said, nodding. "I draw." He pulled the top card off of his deck. "I play a monster face-down and subsequently end my turn."

"My turn!" Hajime declared and pulled the top card from his deck. He looked at his hand. "I play Battle Ox, in attack mode!" As the beast warrior was summoned to the battlefield, Hajime eagerly looked at his deck master, expecting another speck of burn damage, but the green dragon just snorted, smoke rising from its nostrils. "Er, right," Hajime said. Apparently the burn effect didn't happen every time a monster was summoned. _Must just be dragon types then,_ Hajime deduced. _That makes sense._

"Winged Dragon, attack Stern Mystic's face-down monster. Fireball attack!"

The Winged Dragon belched a huge fireball at the face-down monster, revealing Man-Eater Bug, which leaped out at Battle Ox, sinking its horrendous jaws into Battle-Ox's neck, destroying it. Man-Eater then returned to the Stern Mystic's side of the field, crouched in defense position with its arms up to guard itself.

"Huh? Shouldn't it go to the graveyard?"

"Allow me to explain. As you may recall, I, as the Stern Mystic, ordinarily aid monsters with flip effects. As deck master, my power is even greater. For you see, if a monster with a flip effect is face-down in defense mode at the start of being attacked, it is not destroyed.

Hajime gasped, sweating.

"There's more. During my turn, I can change all monsters on my side of the field that are face-up that have flip effects to face- _down_ defense position."

 _That's not good,_ Hajime thought, sweating harder.

"Judging by your silence, I assume your turn is over?"

Hajime nodded weakly.

"I see. My turn then." The old man drew the top card of his deck. "I will now activate my deck master special ability and flip Man-Eater bug face-down. Next, I shall place a new monster into face-down defense position." The proper hologram appeared as The Stern Mystic said, "It is your turn, youngster."

Hajime drew the top card of his deck and suddenly felt very worried. _My deck never specialized in dealing with monster removal. That's why Chiaki could always beat me. Dammit, I'm screwed!_

"Don't give up."

Hajime's eyes shot open as he looked around, looking for Chiaki. He could've sworn he'd heard her voice. However, she was nowhere to be seen. Hajime then smiled, putting a hand on his chest. _That's right. She's always with me…in spirit._ Hajime gave his hand another glance over. _Wait a sec…_ He saw a helpful move. _I see!_

"I activate the field spell Fusion Gate!" Hajime declared as a swirling portal appeared behind him. "Now, I don't need polymerization to fusion summon monsters and I'll use it to banish my Winged Dragon on the field, with the Giga Tech Wolf in my hand, to summon Panzer Dragon!" A rolling, gold and white tank with a dragon's head for a cannon appeared on the battlefield in attack mode with unnecessary wings added to its body. It had 1000 attack points and 2600 defense points.

"And now—"

Hajime was interrupted by Blackland Fire Dragon belching more fire at The Stern Mystic.

"I didn't mean to do that either," Hajime stated, startled. _I guess that means it works whenever a dragon I control isn't just summoned, but leaves the field as well. Good to know._ He cleared his throat. "And now, with this Quick Attack spell card, my monster can attack this turn! Panzer Dragon, attack that monster!" Hajime declared, pointing to the face-down Man-Eater."

The attack only revealed Man-Eater, which attacked Panzer Dragon with its special ability and though Panzer Dragon was destroyed, its cannon fired and incinerated Man-Eater Bug.

"All right! Just as planned!" Hajime declared, swinging a triumphant fist down towards his stomach.

"Impressive," The Stern Mystic said, nodding. "It's true. My deck master special ability can't protect my monsters from card effects. Well done, youngster. But now, it's my turn." He drew the top card of his deck. "I shall simply place a new monster face-down and end my turn."

 _All right, here I go!_ Hajime thought and drew the top card of his deck. And as he did, he became overwhelmed with a feeling of despair. His hand consisted of Red Eyes Black Dragon, Gaia the Fierce Knight and Giant Soldier of Stone. Hajime's blood ran cold. Though he was staring at monsters he had long since coveted, he realized something awful. His deck worked the way it did _because_ of his fusion substitutes. If he had two of his substitutes right now, he could be fusing Mystical Sand right about now. And he hadn't put a single one in his deck, in favor of the cards he always wanted. Feelings of betrayal welled up inside him, the feeling that he had betrayed his deck as though it were a flesh and blood creature.

Seeing the distraught look on Hajime's face, The Stern Mystic could only ask, "Is something the matter?"

Hajime said nothing. He just reluctantly placed Giant Soldier of Stone in face-down defense mode and ended his turn.

"I see. My turn then," The Stern Mystic said, and drew the top card of his deck. "I summon to the field Lady Assailant of Flames." A tribal looking shaman appeared, its mouth contorted to give it the impression that it was bitter about something." It had 1500 attack points and 1000 defense points.

"I will also flip my Poison Mummy face-up, dealing 500 life points of damage directly to you."

The red and blue wrapped mummy exhaled poisonous gas at Hajime, which he choked on, bringing his life points down to 3500.

"Next, I shall flip Penguin Soldier face-up and return your monster to your hand."

Hajime reluctantly did so, frowning in despair.

"And now, I shall attack directly with all three of my monsters."

"I don't think so!" Hajime shouted defiantly, "I activate my trap card: Negate Attack! This ends this battle phase immediately!"

"I see," The Stern Mystic said, nodding his head and stroking his beard. "Then I suppose I will simply activate my deck master special ability and end my turn."

All of his monsters went into face-down defense position. And now, Hajime was in a pickle.

 _Gotta stay calm! Gotta stay calm!_ He told himself as his hand trembled on top of his deck. _I know that no matter what I play, Penguin Soldier will just return it to my hand, so I need to act fast! I need to draw a card that will save me from losing this duel!_ Hajime pulled the top card off his deck and smirked when he looked at it. _That'll do!_ "I'm opening up a cup of Instant Fusion – Extra Spicy!" Hajime declared, holding up a spell card that had a picture of cup ramen on it with the word "Fusion" printed on it along with the picture of two Cayan pepper. "At the cost of 400 life points, I can summon any monster from my extra deck, but there are a few caveats. If I summon a monster with more than 2500 attack points, I lose an additional 600 life points, and if the monster's level is 7 or higher, I lose 500 more. It also can't attack this turn and it's destroyed at the end of my next turn. But that won't matter because the monster I choose to summon is Ignition Beast Volcannon!"

The roaring, rhino horned, cannon adorned, metal beast of a monster appeared on battlefield, spewing fire out of its cannons and roaring like some sort of angry personification of a monster truck. It had only 2300 attack points and it was level 6. As a result of playing his spell card, Hajime's life points fell to 3100.

"And when Ignition Beast is summoned to the field, I can choose any monster on the field, even if its face-down and destroy it along with Ignition beast. Then, its owner takes damage equal to that monster's attack, and I choose Penguin Soldier!"

Ignition Beast revved up its cannons, spewing flames, charged forward, grabbed Penguin Soldier, revealing it, and detonated, the explosion forcing Hajime and Stern Mystic to turn away to avoid getting dust in their eyes.

"Impressive," The Stern Mystic said as his life points fell down to 2250.

"Next, I'll set a monster face-down into defense position," Hajime said.

"I see. My turn then," The Stern Mystic replied.

 _Doesn't he have any other lines?_ Hajime wondered.

"I will begin," he said as he drew the top card of his deck, "By flipping Poison Mummy face-up."

More poisonous fumes spewed across the battlefield, dealing 500 points of damage to Hajime, bringing him down to 2600 life points.

"Next, I shall flip Lady Assailant of the Flames, and by removing the top three cards of my deck, I can deal another 800 points of damage to you." Lady Assailant of flames was flipped face-up and burnt Hajime with a fiery arrow, causing Hajime to grab his chest and hunch over as he was brought down to 1800 life points.

"I now flip my monsters face-down as per my deck master's special ability, place a new monster face-down in defense position and end my turn."

Hajime stopped hunching over, put his game face back on and drew the top card of his deck. Nodding to himself, he played a new monster in face-down defense position to keep his Giant Soldier of Stone company.

"My turn again," The Stern Mystic said and drew the top card of his deck. "I think you know what's coming." Stern Mystic took the top 3 cards off of his deck and removed them from play as both Poison Mummy and Lady Assailant of the Flames poisoned and burned Hajime down to his last 500 life points."

"I shall also flip this monster face-up, Morphing Jar. Now we must discard our entire hands and draw a new hand of five cards."

 _Good, just what I need to reset._

As Hajime sent his Red Eyes to the graveyard, Blackland Fire Dragon burnt Stern Mystic for another 500 life points, bringing him down to 1750. Hajime drew 5 cards and smiled when he saw his new hand. He was wrong. He _had_ put a fusion substitute monster in his deck: Versago the Destroyer. It was his favorite fusion substitutes. After all, it, along with Blackland Fire Dragon, were the first two cards he ever owned, and he still used them to this day.

"I place one card face-down and flip all my monsters back to face-down defense position," The Stern Mystic said. "And end my turn."

 _Exactly what I was hoping you would do,_ Hajime thought. "It's my turn now!"

Hajime drew the top card of his deck and he already knew what his first action during his first main phase would be. "I flip one of my face-down monsters, Cyber Jar, into attack position!"

Cyber Jar immediately got to work, sucking up every monster on the field, destroying them all after it itself also detonated. Hajime and The Stern Mystic wordlessly followed through with its following effect, each picking up five cards. And Hajime was not disappointed at all with his 5.

"I special summon Koumori Dragon, Fairy Dragon, and Baby Dragon to the field!"

With three new dragons hitting the table, Blackland Fire Dragon barfed a humongous blast of flame at The Stern Mystic. His life points fell all the way to a mere 250.

Stern Mystic himself had four face-down monsters, but for Hajime that didn't matter. Victory was already at hand.

"I put my deck master onto the battlefield! Blackland Fire Dragon!"

"And now, since another dragon-type monster has entered the playing field, I'll—"

"Not so fast, I reveal my trap card," The Stern Mystic stated, flipping it face-up. "Reveal Gift of the Mystical Elf."

Hajime let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. And then he gasped again when he counted up all the monsters on the field. Hajime and the old man both had four each and Gift of the Mystical Elf granted 300 life points per monster, giving The Stern Mystic an additional 2400 life points before Blackland Fire Dragon's effect went off. This left the Stern Mystic with a comfortable 2150 life points left against Hajime's measly 500.

However, Hajime hadn't lost hope yet. After all, it was time to make his big play. "I banish Blackland Fire Dragon, Koumori Dragon," he flipped Versago around in his hand, "And the Versago the Destroyer in my hand to play my signature beast! Say hello to Blackland Void Dragon!"

Dark storm clouds rolled in as the three monsters were sucked into the portal behind Hajime. Thunder boomed and lightning cracked the sky, and it was purple. From the cloud cover, Blackland Void Dragon's serpentine head gazed down as it roared loudly with its otherworldly scream. It zoomed towards the ground, fanning out its wings and growling hungrily at The Stern Mystic and his forces.

"And since my previous deck master is part of my new monster, its ability till activates! So you lose 1500 life points, two for Blackland and Koumori Dragon and one more for Blackland Void Dragon itself. Now, attack!" Hajime shouted as his great dragon roared, raining down violent purple void energy unto The Stern Mystic. His life points plummeting back down to a more even 650.

"And there's more, Blackland Void Dragon comes with its own deck master special ability," Hajime said, somehow able to know the ability as though he could feel it in his blood, "It's called Into the Void. When it attacks, monsters it attacks are immediately banished instead of being destroyed. It doesn't even get flipped face-up. Additionally, I can remove a fusion monster from my graveyard and have it attack again. So the barricade that once protected you with your special ability is about to be little more than target practice! And since Blackland Fire Dragon helps make up my new deck master, I can attack right away!" Hajime shouted as he removed Panzer Dragon and Ignition Beast Volcannon from his graveyard. "Blackland Void Dragon, attack! Void Gale Blast!"

Blackland Void Dragon fired off its attacks in rapid succession, leaving the Stern Mystic with only one monster and Hajime with two face-up monsters on the field: Baby Dragon and Fairy Dragon. However, it was probably beast not to attack with such weak monsters given Hajime had only 500 life points left. The last thing he needed was to ram a 1700 defense point wall with Baby Dragon and end the game out of sheer stupidity. Even if he could destroy it, he wasn't getting to The Stern Mystic's life points this turn. No, best to play it safe for this turn.

"I equip Baby Dragon with Black Pendant and Fairy Dragon with Horn of the Unicorn and end my turn!" Hajime declared. Now he had a proper fighting force for the next turn. Even if The Stern Mystic played a new flip monster, one of them was going down thanks to Blackland Void Dragon and then all Hajime had to do was play a new monster, his Baby Dragon and his Fairy Dragon would work together to take out the remaining monster and Hajime's fourth monster would win the duel. This duel was _his_.

As the Stern Mystic drew his card, he knew that his remaining face-down monster was but the Magician of Faith. Since he had no spell cards in his graveyard, there was no point in flipping it face-up. However, thanks to Hajime's Cyber Jar and his Morphing Jar, the old man was holding onto plenty of cards.

"It's such a shame," The Stern Mystic said. "You truly are a skilled duelist. It has been a long road, but this duel is finally over."

"What are you talking about?" Hajime asked.

"I tribute my face-down monster to play a new monster face-down," The old wizard stated.

"Okay," Hajime said, not really sure what was going on. _There's only one flip monster I know that requires a tribute summon. That's gotta be Nobleman Eater Bug._ Hajime recalled how Chiaki's copy of that monster had decimated Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in their duel. _Good thing it can't flip face-up this turn._

"I must commend you, boy. Blackland Void Dragon is indeed a powerful monster. And I can sense the faith and trust you and your monster hold with each other. However, though powerful, it lacks any sort of protection and, as a result, it's just a big target."

Hajime's blood ran cold. No…there was no way his opponent could get it destroyed this turn. He was so close. He _had_ this.

"My apologies. It appears you lose," The Stern Mystic said as he activated the spell card Book of Taiyou, "This spell card lets me flip any monster in face-down position into face-up attack position. I think you know what that means."

Hajime watched the next few minutes like he was watching an action flick that suddenly bumped its head, took a dark turn and became a horror flick. The monster flipped face-up was indeed Nobleman Eater Bug. And Hajime could do nothing, but watch, as the monster leapt into the air, pinned down Blackland Void Dragon by the throat with its powerful claws and chewed into its neck, killing it before doing the same thing to Fairy Dragon.

"Your deck master has been destroyed. You lose," Stern Mystic said as he approached Hajime.

Baby Dragon faded from view and Hajime sunk to his knees in a cold sweat, his skin tone going pale with fear. He looked at the sweaty palms of his hands. His whole body felt heavy.

Stern Mystic approached him and stood with his shadow blotting out the sun from Hajime's view.

"Do not worry, young one," Stern Mystic said to Hajime. "You will not lose your body. This is simply the terms of the contract." He gave Hajime a pleasant smile, but there was something very unsettling about it. "Now then, the Steering Committee would like to have a word with you, boy."

"Ah…" Hajime breathed out as he felt his whole body begin to vanish. And as he lost his sense of touch and sight, he could only hear his own voice disappearing into an uncaring void, screaming as loud as he could, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **(A/N: Uhhhhhhhh…was that supposed to happen? Uh, Chiaki, you're not boyfriend is in trouble…again. Well I hope you folks were all prepared for curve balls because here's the first of many for this story as a whole. I don't want to say what's going to happen next, or even allude to it. All I ask is that you, my fans, trust me to tell a good compelling story. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to make Seto Kaiba miserable as I force him to go head to head with the king of annoying: Monokuma.**

 **And for those of you that can't figure it out,** _ **yes**_ **that was Kazuo Tengan playing the part of the Stern Mystic. There's no point in keeping it a secret now that the chapter is over as it doesn't really matter in the grand scheme of things.**

 **So yeah…Hajime loses…moving on. And why do I imagine none of you think this is going to stick? I'm not commenting either way, but I just get the feeling you all think he's going to get rescued by a pissed off waifu in a blue hoodie XD. But, until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your heart stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	43. Dragons Vs Despair

**(A/N: Oh I hate to be** _ **that guy**_ **right now, but I am going to be** _ **that guy**_ **right now. For those of you that cried during the previous chapter. Allow me to make it** _ **worse**_ **. (clears throat and sings) Time rolls by the clock don't stop. I wish I had a few more drops of the good stuff, the good times, but they just keep on ticking right on by like it ain't nothing, I wish I had me a pause button. Moments like those, lord knows I'd hit it. Give myself** _ **five more minutes**_ **.**

 **Isn't that right, Hajime? XD**

 **Right, that was dickish, but considering we're dealing with Junko this chapter, as Monokuma, I may as well set the god damn tone. That being said, those of you with good memories may recall that I said that the previous chapter would set the stage for the rest of the arc. This isn't the last we'll see of the Kamukura Project subplot this arc. And yes, subplot. You think I forgot about the whole "Noah trying to grab our bodies" plot. Ha! I'm an experienced writer. I don't forget things that easily.**

 **Now sit back, relax and do your best to enjoy the next two chapters without sitting on pins and god damn needles. Though, this** _ **is**_ **Danganronpa so I don't know how easy that will be for a lot of you XD. Have fun, everyone!)**

* * *

As the only two to fall directly next to each other, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were wandering Noah's virtual landscape, with the former less than pleased. He had had just about enough of Noah's little forced trip down his own memory lane and he wanted answers. Who was Noah? How did he know so much about Kaiba? Why the Big 5? Why was Noah hiding? What was his true ultimate goal? What exactly did Noah have against Kaiba to go through all of this trouble? The questions kept piling up and it was frustrating Kaiba to no end.

Mokuba took a mildly more optimistic approach, but even by mild standards the increase in optimism may as well have been ice cold. He just wasn't acting surly about the idea of being stuck here. He constantly talked about finding a way out, rather than wanting to take his boot and shove it so far up Noah's pants that trying to remove it would expose his sock.

As the two now wandered what felt like the same virtual forest where they bared witness to Kaiba's virtual doppelganger get wasted by Total Defense Shogun, they heard a strange sound.

"Hey, Seto, doesn't it sound like someone's chewing meat?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba stopped his pace and listened for the sound. Yup. He could hear it too.

"Think one of the others found virtual food and are eating it?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't think the probability for that is high, but whatever it is, it's far more interesting than my nostalgic past," Kaiba said, knowing Noah was listening.

"Oh, I'm boring you, am I Seto?" Noah asked from the safety of his chair, unheard by anyone. "Well I won't be for long. Once you've seen the sins of your stepfather and your history, you'll understand why no one deserves to run KaibaCorp, but me."

He watched Kaiba and Mokuba approach the chewing noise, only to be just as confused as the Kaiba brothers. What all three bore witness to were black and white bears eating the corpse of another monster, but they totally weren't pandas. They were explicitly black on one side and white on the other and far too lean in build to be pandas.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Mokuba said, covering his mouth. However, his spoken sentence alerted the bears to his and his brother's presence and they turned their heads to look at them. Their mouths were split with one side being normal and the other side having more sharp teeth than a great white shark. Also, one eye was beady, the other was jagged, large, and red.

"Run for it!" Mokuba shouted, running past his brother. However, knowing how bears hunted, and knowing he was faster than Mokuba, Kaiba grabbed his little brother by the back of his jacket and threw Mokuba up onto his back, piggybacking him away from the ferocious bears.

 _What are those things?_ Noah wondered. _They're no duel monster I've seen before._

As Kaiba ran, the bears slowly started to gain on him.

 _Oh no!_ Mokuba thought. _I'm slowing Seto down. Gotta think fast. I have to do something._ He looked around and noticed a low hanging tree branch. "Seto!" he pointed. "head that way!"

Kaiba ran in the direction his little brother pointed and didn't notice until he was at least 50 feet farther when Mokuba was off his back. "Mokuba? Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted, only for one of the bears to lunge at him.

With finely honed instincts and martial arts finesse, Kaiba dodged the incoming bear attack and ran back in the direction he came, finding two more bears clawing at Mokuba scrambled up a tree.

"Seto! Run and get help!" Mokuba shouted. "I'll be safe up here!"

"You don't know that!" Kaiba shouted. If there was ever a chink in Kaiba's stoic armor, it was Mokuba's life in danger.

"If you carry me, we'll both get eaten. I'll be fine."

But, of course, fate and Mokuba never really got along well. Within seconds, a loud sound like a jet engine roared over Kaiba's head and a net was thrown around Mokuba as a tinier black and white bear, adorned with a jetpack and a gas mask, carted him off faster than Kaiba could run.

"Get my back here with my brother, you sick freak!" Kaiba shouted, the adrenaline in his body propelling him forward and around the bears that had previously been herding Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted, running after him. "Mokuba!" He shouted again, arm stretched out all the way to reach for his little brother.

In desperation, Kaiba leapt onto the nearest tree limb that would support his weight and leapt with all his might at the net. He wasn't even close. He didn't even have the hopeful moment of the net slipping through his grasp. The bear kidnapping his brother was far beyond his reach and retreating fast into a weird portal.

"Noah, you bastard! Give me back my little brother or you're going to regret it!"

"Aw, what's the matter, Seto?" Noah asked, leaning in his chair, unheard by the person he was addressing. "Feeling lonely?" _I say that, but even I don't know what just happened,_ Noah thought.

Suddenly, one of his screens turned hazy with static. "Is this…" there was more loud static. "Is this thing on?" A distorted voice asked.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Noah shouted. "How dare you interfere with _my_ cyber paradise."

The static turned into an image of a pixelated face with pixelated green hair and pixelated green eyes seeming to be sitting in a pixelated wheelchair. The resolution was so horrible, even early YouTube would've seemed like Optimum High-Def. However, Noah believed this was on purpose. Tenting his fingers and bringing his thumbs to his chest, he addressed this newcomer.

A cute, distorted voice simply said. "Don't worry. I'll deliver Moki-Moki straight to you, Young Master Kaiba."

Noah grew increasingly annoyed, "I'll say it again, who are you?"

"I'm...maybe I'm a friend. It's up to you."

"You have something against Seto Kaiba?" Noah inquired.

The pixelated person laughed. "No, silly. I just love despair. So I'm pitching in."

"I assume you get something out of this," Noah said.

The voice only giggled. "Teeheehee. Keep your eye on the monitor now, silly," the transmission ended, but Noah took heed to what it said. He went back to observing Kaiba.

"Mokuba! Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted, his cries of concern for his little brother growing louder and louder and more panicked with every shout. _Noah, I swear, when I get my hands on you,_ Kaiba thought, clutching his fingers in front of his face as though he intended to wring them around an invisible neck in front of him in a manner of seconds.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, dear Kaiba. You must be feeling sooooooo apprehensive without your little brother," _the_ most annoying voice in the world called out to him.

Kaiba, ignoring the annoyance just wanted to know who had the audacity to interrupt his missing brother crisis. "Who are you?" He asked, spinning around. "Show yourself."

"Down here."

Kaiba, being around 6 feet tall, failed to notice the barely 1 foot off the ground black and white bear now at his feet. "Another bear?"

"I'm not just any bear. I'm Monokuma!"

Kaiba looked less than impressed by the creature's intention to wow him with its overexaggerated emphasis on its speech patterns. "Riveting. Step aside, unless you want me to step _on_ you."

"I'm sorry, Seto. I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Monokuma said in a monotone, doing his best HAL-9000 impression. Kaiba just stared at the ugly bear, unamused. Monokuma looked visibly annoyed. "Sheesh. Tough crowd. All right, how about this? I, Monokuma, challenge you, Seto Kaiba, to a duel. If you win, I'll tell you where I've taken Mokuba. But if I win," the bear put its paws over its mouth. "Puhu puhuhuhuhuhu, Noah gets your body."

Kaiba contemplated this. On the one hand, he had a right mind to kick this annoying little piece of trash into orbit. On the other though, he had no leads on Mokuba. It was worth the risk. After all, Seto Kaiba didn't lose. At least, that's what Kaiba told himself, ignoring his imperfect track record.

"Well then, if you're working for Noah," Kaiba said, pointing an accusatory finger at Monokuma. "Bring it on, all one foot of you, or should I count your ears for an extra two inches?"

"Ooooh, sassy." Monokuma held up his claws and looked visibly irritated as part of his face turned red. "Sorry, to burst your bubble, but there's only room enough for one jokester in this duel, and the spot's already taken by yours truly," Monokuma made a pose as a flower appeared over his cheek and then vanished like a power point effect. "The adorable mascot."

"There's only one mascot in duel monsters, you little freak and that's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba shouted. "And I'm about to feed you to it!" Kaiba made a duel disk appear and activated it. Monokuma also had a duel disk, appropriately sized for his much smaller body.

The card database scrolled in front of both as they picked their decks, hand to paw.

"So, who are you really?" Kaiba asked as he picked card after card, already knowing what he wanted and keeping a mental checklist.

"Mua? I already told you, I'm _Monokuma!_ " The creature said happily.

Kaiba sighed. Talking to this creature, it seemed, was pointless. "So, then you aren't one of my former associates," he said as he shoved his deck into the proper slot on the duel disk.

"Puhuhu, I'll let you come to your own conclusions."

"Hmph, unless someone suffered catastrophic brain damage, I would never hire an employee with such an annoying laugh."

"Hey! Hey! How dare you say that about my handsome chortle!" Monokuma exclaimed, looking visibly annoyed.

Kaiba only smirked and put his thumb and forefinger to his chin, firing back with, "If you consider that, handsome, then I must be Paul Monet," Kaiba responded.

"Oooooh, getting cultural are we? Sorry, but I don't think the audience is going to get that joke."

"What audience? It's just you and me here. Although, I suppose Noah is watching."

"Yeah, you'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Monokuma asked.

Kaiba only rolled his eyes. Here he was, the World Champion, dueling a foot tall bear with a more annoying mouth than that western comic book anti-hero in the red spandex.

"Why don't you go ahead and choose your deck master. I'm self-representing," Monokuma said. "So I can skip this part."

"I choose this monster!" Kaiba said, holding up the card above his head. "Meet the Diamond Dragon, Hyozanryu!" The massive, diamond plated, red bellied, nose-horned dragon appeared and crouched behind Kaiba.

"Ooooh, interesting choice. I expected Blue-Eyes, or even Vorse Raider from you before that one. Or maybe even Kaiser Seahorse or Lord of Dragons."

"Because you're not worth my Blue-Eyes," Kaiba said, grinning satanically, "And I intend to crush you with every forceful ounce of muscle I have."

"What's that? Like a whole pound with your build?" Monokuma shot back, chuckling. Kaiba glared. "Careful now, glaring gives you wrinkles."

"I'm going first," Kaiba said and drew the top card of his deck as, unbeknownst to him, a showdown between hope and despair had just begun. He looked at the card he drew and smirked. "Speak the devil's name and he shall appear. You wanted to see this monster so bad? Here it is! I summon Vorse Raider!" The 1900 attack point beat stick towered over Monokuma, snorting as it gnashed its teeth menacingly at him.

"Ooooooh, scary, but since you summoned a monster, allow me to explain my deck master special ability. Any and all monsters on your side of the field lose 500 attack points. After all, I'm just too cute to attack," Monokuma said, swinging his little butt back and forth and smiling like an internet troll.

"If that's your ability, _fine_ , but you have all the physical appeal of a teratoma," Kaiba said as his Vorse Raider's attack points fell to 1400.

" _Again_ with the smart jokes. Just say something classy like an orangutan's butthole. _Of which I most certainly bear no resemblance to, thank you very much!_ " Monokuma exclaimed and then said much more politely, "It's just an example."

"Maybe," Kaiba smirked. "But the fact that you comprehend my so-called "smart jokes" tell me a bit about who you are."

Monokuma did nothing except hold a neutral pose.

"Don't think I won't find out who you are!" Kaiba shouted. "I don't care who you are. No one kidnaps my little brother and gets away with it!"

"Whatever, Ebenezer Scrooge. You doing anything else?"

"Oh, Charles Dickens. I didn't know you were so cultured."

"Hey! At people know Charles Dickens, Mister Paul Monet!"

"Whatever," Kaiba grumbled. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Very well. Class is in session now, and it's time for Monokuma to give a very special lesson." Monokuma said and drew a card.

"You know something's bothering me," Kaiba said. "How are you holding a hand of cards with such stubby paws."

Monokuma extended his claws and looked visibly pissed off. "Hey! In the other chapter, a penguin held cards with its flippers! It's virtual reality, not everything has to make friggin sense!"

Kaiba didn't know what Monokuma meant by other chapter, so he focused on the bear's other statement. "Now that part about virtual reality is the first thing I've agreed with you this entire time," he said, chuckling. He then glared. "Let's keep it that way."

Monokuma muttered to himself before gathering his wits about him and declaring, "I play 7 Colored Fish!"

The rainbow trout appeared, its mouth tusks looking sharp and pointy. "Oh! That's right! I almost forgot. You see, Herr Kaiba, with my deck master special ability, not only do your monsters lose 500 attack points, but all of mine _gain_ 500 attack points."

"What?!" Kaiba looked visibly shaken. 500 of his own attack points he could handle, but his opponent also gaining that same amount? That put 1000 attack points between his monsters and Monokuma's monsters. It practically crippled his deck. He watched as 7 Colored Fish's attack points went from 1800 to a whopping 2300.

"Oh, I do so love that look in your eye. You seem to be feeling it, the helpless feeling known as despair," Monokuma said, barely able to contain his amusement. "7 Colored Fish! Attack Vorse Raider!"

"I don't think so!" Kaiba shouted. "I activate my face-down card! Shrink!"

"Eh?" Monokuma sounded rather surprised as he watched 7 Colored Fish shrink down to his size as its attack points fell all the way to 1150.

"Now, Vorse Raider! Counterattack!" Kaiba shouted as his now massive monster sliced the multi-colored salmon to shreds.

"How could you do that to my wife?!" Monokuma exclaimed as his life points fell to 3750.

"Your…what?" Kaiba asked, dumbfounded.

Monokuma grinned. "Yes, you see, she was quite the…catch." Upon making the terrible joke, Monokuma even got out a tiny set of drums and a cymbal from who knows where and rang each instrument once, ending with the cymbal bash. Kaiba just stared at the ursine, completely unamused. "Wow. _Really_ tough crowd. Well, whatever. I end my turn, I guess."

Kaiba smirked in triumph. "How sad. Here I thought you might be an adversary worth crushing, but you're just an annoying little pest standing between me and my brother! Prepare to taste the fury of this monster! I tribute my Vorse Raider to summon Kaiser Glider, in attack mode!" The 2400 attack point, glowing dragon lost 500 of its attack points, bringing it down to 1900. "Kaiser Glider, attack! Make that bear suffer!"

Monokuma leapt and shivered as the big scary dragon drew near to munch on him. "Oh no, whatever shall I do? I'm just a bear with no cards on the field!" Monokuma exclaimed, only to quickly gain his composure and his not-red eye flashed. "Psyche!"

Suddenly, a wall of Kuribohs appeared in front of Monokuma, blocking Kaiser Glider from hitting him. Kaiba didn't only looked pissed, the noises he was making were better suited to a woodchuck having a seizure.

"Ahhhh, saved by the balls. Isn't that how the saying goes?"

Kaiba didn't dignify Monokuma with a response, only teeth clenched growling. Monokuma had, inadvertently from Kaiba's standpoint, given him PTSD flashbacks of Yugi's usage of the damned puffball. From Monokuma's perspective…no that was totally on purpose, if his laughter was any indication.

"Did you honestly think I'd leave myself wide open without some sort of backup plan? Give me _some_ credit. I _am_ getting all of your smart jokes after all."

"I am going to stuff you and mount you when this is over."

Monokuma held his paws over his stomach, making the heart pound sound effect audibly with a "Ba-bum." He blushed and forcibly sweated before saying. "Oooooh, mounting? At least buy me dinner first you mad dueling stallion."

Kaiba said nothing.

"Right. Right. No sense of humor," Monokuma said. Kaiba was going to let the bear have that one. If he didn't talk, the creature was far less annoying.

"Tell me, Kaiba, do you know what happens when you threaten a cub?" Monokuma asked.

 _If I don't respond to it, maybe it'll just stop talking._

"Man, take all the fun out of it. Put the fun in camps like some sort of fun nazi."

"Get to the god damn point!" Kaiba shouted.

Monokuma sighed. "So much for the Jurassic Park reference. Really, Kaiba, show some class. You're a celebrity."

"I'm _plenty_ classy, thank you, unlike a four-year-old's interpretation of a panda bear."

" _Ten_ year old's interpretation, thank you very much! Now then, as I was saying, I summon Mother Grizzly to the field, in attack mode!"

The giant blue grizzly bear appeared with a roaring growl. Thanks to Monokuma's ability, it went from having 1400 attack points to have 1900 attack points, putting it even with Kaiba's Kaiser Glider."

"And now for the Double KO!" Monokuma declared. "Mommy, destroy the scary dragon for me!"

"Hmph," Kaiba merely smirked, watching Mother Grizzly slash Kaiser Glider across the face, only to have Kaiser Glider's jaw crunch down on its skull. "Sorry, but Kaiser Glider can't be destroyed when engaged in battle with a monster of equal attack points."

"Mommy, no!" Monokuma exclaimed. "Just kidding! I have no parents! _And_ when Mother Grizzly is destroyed, I can pick any water monster in my deck with 1500 attack points or less and summon it to the field. So say hello to a carnivorous friend of mine: Piercing Moray!" A fanged eel with a horn on its head appeared. It had 1500 attack points, which instantly jacked up to 2000. "And now comes the fun part, Piercing Moray attack!"

And yet, Kaiba still didn't seem bothered by this turn of events. With a simple smirk, he gave a determined stare and barked out, "Hyozanryu! Diamond Barricade!"

Hyozanryu flew out from the deck master zone and crouched down in defense position, putting itself between Monokuma's moray and Kaiba's Kaiser Glider. "Whoa!" Monokuma exclaimed as Hyozanryu's diamond plated tail, batted Piercing Moray away, bringing Monokuma's life points down to 2950.

"Hyozanryu's diamond body is good for one thing above all else, defense," Kaiba said. "And when it sees its kin or allies in danger, it, by command will swoop in and defend my monsters, provided that they're a spellcaster or dragon-type monster. It swoops in from the deck master zone and redirects any attack to itself as though it were in defense position. I can only do this once per turn, but it's worth it. Additionally, even if you could destroy Hyozanryu, he can't be destroyed in defense position if he was called to the field via his deck master special ability. And, regardless of how he got to the field, he can return to my side in the deck master zone, where he belongs, at any time during my turn, even if I summoned him to attack you."

"Oho! Clever, clever. That's going to make things mightily annoying."

"Hello pot, this is the kettle, you're black."

"Heh, touché," Monokuma agreed. "Very well, Mr. Kaiba, you win this round, but I'll be back next turn. I'll just set this little ditty face-down and call it a day for now," Monokuma said, putting a new spell/trap card face-down.

Kaiba drew the top card of his deck. "Yeah, how about no?" he asked, rhetorically. "Mystic Space Typhoon!"

The spell card ripped into Monokuma's spell card, ticking him off, as evident by the reddened color in his face and his sour expression.

"Hyozanryu, return!" Kaiba shouted. The dragon took to the sky and did a half-banked loop back to Kaiba's side, landing proudly behind him.

"Return? What is this, Pokémon?"

Kaiba did not dignify Monokuma with a response. He just continued his turn.

"I summon Slate Warrior in attack position!" Kaiba declared, bringing the strange bald, blue-headed fiend monster with 1900 attack points to the field, but it immediately fell to 1400 attack points.

"Slate Warrior!" Kaiba shouted. "Attack Piercing Moray!"

The monster did as Kaiba commanded being instantly destroyed as its punch failed to impact the sea creature.

Kaiba's life points then fell to 3400.

"Uh huh. And the point of that was…?" Monokuma asked, only to watch Piercing Moray's attack points drop. "Wait, what?"

"Kaiser Glider! Attack! Destroy Piercing Moray!"

Kaiser Glider swooped in and grabbed Piercing Moray in its fangs, biting it in half and shattering the hologram, bringing Monokuma's life points down further to 2550.

"Fortunately for you," Kaiba said. "Your punishment is at an end for now. I end my turn."

"Oh you're asking for it, bub," Monokuma said, holding up his claws. "Cause see here? I'm the best there is at what I do. And what I do isn't very nice."

"You're right. It's profoundly annoying," Kaiba stated.

"Oooh, savage. Pfft, not. That comeback wouldn't faze a five-year-old."

"Then you must be bawling your eyes out," Kaiba retorted.

"Okay now _that_ one actually stung. Words hurt, you know."

Kaiba now gave no response.

" _There's_ the silent treatment," Monokuma said and drew the top card of his deck. "Let's see now. What magnificent ways do I have of killing you."

"Gee, I wonder. Is it another bear pun or a fish?"

"Huh? Nah, I'm all out of those, but I got this," Monokuma said, slapping a monster onto the card reader. "Since I have two water monsters in my graveyard, Piercing Moray and Mother Grizzly, I can remove them from the game to special summon this creature. Say hello to Fenrir!" A howling, blue furred, red-eyed wolf appeared with 1400 attack points that surged to 1900 thanks to Monokuma's special ability. "But wait, there's more! We also have a special on beef today! Say hello to Great Angus!"

A hulking pink beast appeared with 1800 attack points that were increased to 2300. It snorted at Kaiba.

"But wait, glare at me coldly now and I'll throw in a Burden of the Mighty absolutely free! This spell card lowers the attack points of all monsters by 100 for each of their level stars."

Kaiba only snarled as Kaiser Glider lost an extra 600 attack points.

"Right then, time to make this duel more bear friendly. Fenrir! Attack!"

"Hyozanryu! Diamond Barricade!" Kaiba exclaimed, blocking the attack with his dragon and forcing Monokuma to fall to 1650 life points.

"Meh, that wolf did its job. It created the opening I needed. Great Angus, destroy Kaiser Glider!"

Great Angus slammed its skull into Kaiba's dragon, dealing 1000 life points of battle damage, making the score 1650 to 2600 in Kaiba's favor.

"Kaiser Glider's special ability activates. Since it was destroyed in battle, I can return one monster to your hand, and I choose Great Angus."

Monokuma put the monster back in his hand. "Boy, you must have some beef with my beef!"

 _Just ignore it, Kaiba. The problem will go away soon.  
_ "Just ignore it, Kaiba. The problem will go away soon."

Kaiba looked at Monokuma oddly.

"Oh your face says everything. And it also tells me that you're trying to do mental math in an attempt to try and take out Fenrir, but I think you're gonna find yourself hard pressed to do that. Any new monster you summon is going to lose 900 attack points if it's a 4-star monster and Hyozanryu only has that many attack points, so it's only good for its deck master ability at this point. Let's face it, you're pretty much screwed."

"I decide when and when not I'm out of options you abomination of nature!" Kaiba shouted, drawing the top card off his deck. "For now, I summon my Ultimate Beast! First, I activate White Dragon Ritual! This allows me to summon Paladin White Dragon."

"Oh my, what a rare knight in shining armor," Monokuma cooed.

"Don't get too attached. He isn't staying long."

"Yup, he's just the opening act. Watch ladies and gentlemen across the land as Paladin White Dragon is sacrificed to bring out his lord and master and Kaiba's wet dream fantasy, the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

As Blue-Eyes roared triumphantly, Kaiba glared at Monokuma. "I absolutely despise you."

"Who me?" Monokuma asked. "But how can you? I'm just so cute and adorable."

"I've seen sand paper more attractive than you!" Kaiba shouted.

"See? There you go, that's much better!"

Kaiba, ignoring Monokuma, declared, "I activate the spell card Burst Stream of Destruction! This allows me to destroy every monster you have on your side of the field because I control Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Blue-Eyes blasted Monokuma's Fenrir into oblivion and then remained in attack mode with only 1700 attack points thanks to both Burden of the Mighty and Monokuma's ability.

"Since Blue-Eyes couldn't attack anyway this turn, it was the perfect opportunity to use a card like that. Now you're wide open for my next play."

"So you'd like to think," Monokuma said as he drew the top card of his deck. "First, I play Great Angus again." The pink beast appeared once more with its supercharged 2300 attack points. "And next, I play this card: Wonder Balloons!"

"Balloons, really?" Kaiba asked with a glazed look.

"These are special balloons. For you see, by discarding cards from my hand, I create a balloon," Monokuma said, demonstrating this by discarding the only other card in his hand. "And in doing so, for every balloon I've created, all of your monsters lose 300 more attack points."

"That's…"

"Soon, attacking will be completely pointless," Monokuma said as Blue-Eyes White Dragon lost _another_ 300 attack points, bringing the once proud beast down to only 1400 attack points. "Isn't it fun how I've basically taken away your pwecious strength, Kaiba? You're the kind of guy that does nothing but rely on big numbers and now look at you, weak and helpless before my spell cards. Puhuhu puhuhuhuhuhuhuhu. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fortunately for _you_ , without an extra monster on the field, I can't attack a dragon without pissing off your deck master, so I guess it's your turn for now."

Kaiba had never been so happy to have his turn. Although he had 0 cards in his hand, he already knew the card he needed to draw to turn this duel back around. He wasn't worried about drawing it. After all, he was Seto Kaiba, the world champion. Good draws came naturally to him.

Kaiba activated the card he drew, declaring, "I play Card of Demise! This allows me to keep drawing cards until I'm holding 5 cards, provided I discarded my entire hand 5 turns later. But I plan to end this duel before then. First, I play Wing Beat of Giant Dragon!" Kaiba declared, activating a second spell card. "Now, by returning Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand, I destroy every last one of your spell and trap cards on the field. So no more Wonder Balloons and no more Burden of the Mighty."

The fearsome gale sent Monokuma tumbling back several times before the tiny ursine creature got up and looked significantly agitated. "So what? You just disposed of your only monster and Great Angus still has 2300 attack points thanks to my Deck master special ability."

"Right, your monster. I've already got another spell card for dealing with him. I activate Enemy Controller! By sacrificing 1000 life points, I can activate this card and equip it to your monster. Now, by entering the code, up, left, down, right, A," Kaiba stated as the buttons responded accordingly on the controller, "Your monster is destroyed!"

A cord plugged itself into Great Angus and sent voltage through itself, causing the monster to go boom! Kaiba's life points then fell to 1500.

"Well, this could be…problematic," Monokuma said with a wide-eyed stare.

Kaiba looked at the field and at his hand. "You're right, it will be," Kaiba stated. "Hyozanryu, go!"

"What?!" Monokuma wasn't expecting that.

Kaiba's deck master stormed the field and attacked with its Diamond Breath attack, bringing Monokuma all the way down to a mere 50 life points.

"Lastly, I'll place one card face-down on the field," Kaiba state, setting a trap. "It's your move. Make it count."

"Don't mind if I do!" Monokuma exclaimed as he drew the top card of his deck. "Cause I'm about to give you a lesson in Dark World cooking." Monokuma pulled a chef's hat from seemingly out of nowhere and adopted a faux French accent. "Bon appetit, monsieur Kaiba. Today we shall be serving ze Mad Lobster in butter sauce with 500 extra attack points." Monokuma summoned an actual lobster monster, but with a skull face and extra limbs by its head instead of the prawn head anyone familiar with lobster would be used to. It had 1700 attack points, which increased to 2200 thanks to Monokuma's ability. "And now we, oh screw it," Monokuma said, throwing the chef's hat at the ground, "Mad Lobster, kick his deck master's ass and finish this."

Mad Lobster dashed towards Kaiba's Hyozanryu.

"Heh, you'd like for me to lose that easily, wouldn't you?" Kaiba smirked. "I activate Negate Attack!"

Monokuma's monster's attack was reflected off a swirling portal that appeared in front of Kaiba's monster.

"Yeah, probably should've seen that coming," Monokuma said. "Can't blame a bear for trying."

"Ugh, that's now the second time I'm forced to agree with you. Great," Kaiba said, looking pale. He would've done the same in Monokuma's position. And no, that didn't make him happy. Because now he was forced to acknowledge that this tiny ass bear had some semblance of skill.

"Well, whatever, make your move already!" Monokuma exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "I want my next one soon!"

"Right," Kaiba said and drew. "I call Hyozanryu back to his deck master zone!" Kaiba exclaimed as the monster left the battlefield. "And next I place one monster in face-down defense position. Make my day, furball."

"Oooh, scary. But, as we often say in the media, be careful what you wish for," Monokuma said politely, and then said much more threateningly, "You may just get it!" He drew and stated, "I activate this spell card: Fairy Meteor Crush! This allows me to deal damage to you even when your monsters are in defense position."

Kaiba said nothing. "Are you going to attack or not."

"You're darn right I am. Mad Lobster! Attack! Crispy Crusty Claws!"

Mad Lobster darted forward and swung its claws down at Kaiba's monster, revealing good ol' Cyber Jar.

"Huh? Well…that can't be good. Oh well, you're still gonna take serious damage for that one."

"Worth it," Kaiba said as his life points fell all the way down to 200.

Cyber Jar's effect activated as Mad Lobster was destroyed sending it and the spell card it was equipped with to the graveyard. Monokuma and Kaiba then drew 5 cards apiece. "Oh Ohhhh!" Monokuma looked most pleased with his hand. "Yeah, that Cyber Jar of yours just backfired! Say hello to Giant Rat, Hysteric Fairy, Fire Kraken, and a personal favorite, the Jerry Beans Man!"

All four monsters hit the table with 1900, 2300, 2100 and 2250 attack points respectively.

Kaiba looked at the cards he drew. He had been hoping to outdraw Monokuma on monsters, but it seemed like luck wasn't on his side today. "I play Twin-Headed Behemoth, La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, Saggi the Dark Clown and Mystic Horseman all in defense mode!" Kaiba declared as the monsters remained crouched. _I could call for Hyozanryu to protect Saggi, La Jinn or Twin Headed Behemoth, but depending on what that last card is that he drew, I can't afford the risk._ If it was something like Rush Recklessly, Jerry Beans Man or Hysteric Fairy could wipe out Kaiba's deck master and Fire Kraken had enough attack points to at least tie the battle.

Unfortunately, Monokuma seemed to catch onto the same idea and while it wasn't Rush Recklessly in his hand, he decided to play up the bluff. "Puhuhu. Puhuhuhuhuhuhu! Go my minions, strike!"

Kaiba's monsters were destroyed one by one, leaving Monokuma with four fearsome beasts on the field. "And just so you don't get any funny ideas about picking me off with a burn spell," Monokuma said. "I activate Hysteric Fairy's special ability and wave bye-bye to Fire Kraken and Giant Rat to gain 1000 life points."

Both monsters went to the graveyard and Monokuma went back up to 1050 life points.

"That's fine. I still get to keep twin Headed Behemoth in defense mode thanks to its special ability. Better luck next time."

"Oh? Have some sort of plan in mind? Were you afraid I would destroy your deck master?" Monokuma asked, panting and turning red.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Kaiba said. "My turn!" He drew the top card of his deck. "I activate Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards!" Kaiba declared, playing the card and then performing the appropriate action. "Next! I activate Cost Down!" Kaiba said, playing a personal favorite spell card of his. "This cuts down the levels of all the monsters on my field and in my hand by two. "This lets me sacrifice my only monster, Twin-Headed Behemoth, to bring back Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Blue-Eyes arrived on the battlefield with a loud roar at 2500 attack points strong because of Monokuma.

"Even with his attack point reduction, he's still strong enough to destroy your monster!" Kaiba shouted. "Blue-Eyes! Attack now! Destroy Hysteric Fairy! White Lightning!"

Blue-Eyes' lightning breath penetrated straight through Hysteric Fairy, nearly hitting Monokuma with the residual blast as the tiny bear hopped to one side in fright, losing 200 life points in the process. He now had 850 left.

"Now, I'll set a card and end my turn," Kaiba stated.

Monokuma drew the top card of his deck. "Puhuhu, ah Kaiba. I'm so glad you decided to play it safe because now not only do I get to kill you, I get to destroy your favorite monster at the same time. I equip Jerry Beans Man with Axe of Despair!"

Kaiba's eyes shrunk in momentarily. _That's what he had!_

"With one thousand more attack points in Jerry Beans Man's grasp," Monokuma stated as his monster now held the axe. "Not even your deck master can prevent this!" he shouted, his voice somehow becoming layered with sinister darkness, dropping several octives.

 _I didn't want to have to use this so soon, but I have no choice._ "I activate Burst Breath!" Kaiba declared, revealing a trap card depicting a golden dragon firing golden flames. "This trap card allows me to tribute one dragon-type monster in order to destroy every monster on the field with defense points lower than my monster's attack. And since Jerry Beans Man has no defense points, well," Kaiba smirked, "I've always been a fan of roasted beans every now and again."

"Leave the jokes to me, you unfunny hack!" Monokuma exclaimed, irritated only to fall on his back when Blue-Eyes was converted into a golden flame which destroyed Jerry Beans Man and the residual flames almost hit Monokuma. "Phew, close one. Guess I'll just have to summon this little guy to the field," Monokuma said, summoning Turtle Tiger, a shelled, blue tiger monster. It normally only had 1000 attack points, but it now had 1500 thanks to Monokuma.

"Oh look, another freak of nature. You two must get along so well together."

"He's my cousin," Monokuma said, keeping up the snappy banter.

Kaiba felt no point in acknowledging that statement and just began his turn. With no monsters to summon, he had to think of something. Hyozanryu couldn't protect him from direct attacks and while he could summon it to destroy Turtle Tiger, if Monokuma played any monster with base attack 1200 or greater, Kaiba was completely screwed given the cards in his hand. _If I want to win, I need a monster with 2000 base attack points in one move just to take out Turtle Tiger._ He looked at the sole card in his hand: Thunder Dragon. _And this is useless to me, right now. Do I even…_ Kaiba wracked his brain. He smiled satisfyingly. _Yeah, there's one card in my deck that can end this duel right here. Right now. I just have to draw it._

"Oh? Oh? Is Seto Kaiba having a moment?" Monokuma asked. "Should I get the video camera?"

"Oh I'm having a moment," Kaiba said, basking in his own ego. "I'm savoring the moment where I finally beat you, you annoying piece of garbage!" Kaiba drew the top card of his deck, simply knowing what it would be just because he was Seto Kaiba. "I summon to the field, Blade Knight!"

The blue armored warrior monster took to the field with 1600 attack points.

"Heh, you think that scares me. Here's a reminder, bub, it loses 500 attack points. It's not strong enough to…huh?" Monokuma watched as Blade Knight only lost 100 attack points, evening it out with Turtle Tiger.

Kaiba showed the one card in his hand to Monokuma. "I only have 1 card in my hand so Blade Knight gains an additional 400 attack points, almost completely cancelling your deck master special ability. And that's not all, since you only have one monster on the field and nothing face-down, I'm also summoning to the field Hyozanryu!"

"Okay um, um…huh. Okay this uh, this does not look good here."

"Blade Knight, attack Turtle Tiger! Sacrifice yourself for my glorious victory!" Kaiba shouted.

Blade Knight drove forward and attacked Turtle Tiger with its sword. It managed to pierce the shell, but the monster returned with fanged counterattack, piercing its armor through the chest, sending both to the graveyard.

"And now, Hyozanryu, end this duel! Diamond Breath attack!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Monokuma shouted as the diamond breath brought his life points all the way down to 0.

"Game over," Kaiba said and stomped over to Monokuma and picked the bear up by its thick fur, glaring at it. "Now where's Mokuba?"

"I sent him to Noah," Monokuma said. "As for where Noah is, mmm, not even I know that."

"That's not what we agreed to! You said you'd tell me where Mokuba was!"

"And I did. I kept my promise. I said I brought him to Noah. I don't believe my words gave any indication that I would give you exact directions to rescue your little brother. That was your own hope twisting the truth and now it's led you to unimaginable despair, even though you won the duel. How sad, but it's hilarious for me. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kaiba slammed the dumb bear into the ground, grinding his foot on it.

"Ah, ah, ah, you shouldn't be so violent with others. You may regret it."

"Self-destruct sequence activated," a digital voice inside Monokuma's stomach stated. Kaiba watched Monokuma glow and immediately grabbed the small creature, hurled it into the air and watched it explode high in the sky.

Kaiba then looked at the hand that threw Monokuma, his heart sinking at his failure to protect his little brother, how he'd let Monokuma trick him and waste his time. "…Mokuba."

However, where there is darkness, there is also light, and Kaiba's piercing ray of light and hope came from a shout of. "Heyyy! Kaiba! Are you there?"

 _Naegi?_

Kaiba picked his head up and saw Makoto running out of a nearby thick grouping of trees. He seemed out of breath, evident by when he hunched over his knees, panting. "Phew," he said, standing up, "Finally a familiar face." He looked around. "Where's Mokuba? Didn't you two fall together."

Kaiba turned away from Makoto. "One of Noah's little cronies kidnapped him and now he's holding Mokuba hostage."

"Wha…that's terrible!" Makoto exclaimed, worried. "We've got to rescue him."

"Hmph, what's this 'we' stuff," Kaiba said, walking away, "I work alone!"

"But I…" Makoto started, only to notice that Kaiba was getting to be about 50 feet away from him. "Kaiba, I know how you must feel. Komaru's my little sister and I'm really worried about her too."

Kaiba stopped, teeth gnashed. He whirled around and shouted at Makoto, "You don't know the first thing about me! Did you come from an orphanage? Has your sister always been the only family you've ever had?"

Frightened, Makoto just stuttered, "Well no...but..."

"Then don't compare me to you!" Kaiba snapped.

While Makoto's first instinct was to cower in fear of Kaiba's anger, his better nature didn't let him do that. He simply put a hand on his chest, and appealed to Kaiba's hidden, good natured heart. He knew he had it. He was a good person deep down after all. "I honestly can't imagine what you might've gone through growing up," Makoto said to his personal hero, "But...that doesn't mean I'm not capable of empathy. If I'm worried about Komaru, then your fears for Mokuba must be amplified, even if you're hiding it behind a layer of anger."

"Tch," Kaiba's lips twitched. "Never thought some freshman runt would see so deep into me. Fine, you can _follow_ me, but that doesn't make us friends. And _don't_ get in my way!" Kaiba shouted.

Makoto's eyes brightened up. Travelling with Kaiba. This sounded like fun, even given the circumstances. "Yes! I promise not to slow you down!" Makoto said, and the two walked off together.

* * *

Miles away in Egypt, Junko leaned back in the chair she was sitting in, under the ground, inside some sort of limestone laden tunnel. Well, for her specifically, it was less tunnel and more "office room that connected to a tunnel", even if said office was lit by torches. The distant sound of gunfire could be heard as Junko saw the words GAME OVER in big red letters on the screen of the laptop she had been using.

"Blaaaaah!" she whined. "I got kicked out of the server!" After a small pause, she then let fly a wide, giddy grin. "Oh well, got some good data on Seto Kaiba. This despair is totally worth it. And armed with this knowledge I can create even more despair down the line." She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye, "Ahhhh, It's so beautiful!"

The gunfire had ceased seconds ago and now Junko heard footsteps behind her, quickly accompanied by, "Junko."

Junko's giddy mood instantly turned sour at the sound of her sister's voice. "What?!" she snapped irritably.

Mukuro saluted to her sister. "I have finished eliminating all hostiles. Those that surrendered have been properly restrained."

Junko's mood improved a little. "Well then, guess even a flat-chested deviant like you is useful sometimes." She slammed the laptop closed, stood up, walked behind Mukuro and snapped her fingers as she continued to walk further away, holding her right hand out, fingers in the shape of a check mark. "Begin phase two and make our guests more..." she stopped walking to think of the word. "comfortable," she smirked. She then stretched one arm up overhead and grabbed her elbow with her other hand. She put her arms down and said, "I'm gonna go grab a soda and a battery-powered fan." She looked around at the dimly lit tunnel she was about to exit into. "This place desperately needs one. Might hire an electrician too while I'm at it. Seriously, did you see their alarm system? It's a can tied to a piece of wire. Who does that in this day and age?"

"I wouldn't know, but…apparently these people do?" Mukuro said in an interrogative tone, not sure if that was what Junko wanted to hear.

Junko completely ignored her sister though, skipping through the tunnel happily and paying no mind to the bullet filled corpses or the fresh blood all over the walls. If anything, the sight and smell would've only _improved_ her mirth.

As she stepped up the stairs and into the hot Egyptian sun bearing down on her. Junko pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her skirt pocket. _All going according to plan!_ Junko exclaimed, letting fly a big, Cheshire Cat grin, putting on her sunglasses and wandering off into the market.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, at least she lost. With Junko, you have to take the little victories. And no, I'm not going to explicitly state what she's up to. Figure it out yourself. Ugh, I hate her so MUCH! It was** _ **painful**_ **writing this chapter. You have no idea. And I'm not just saying that because I have work today and I slept only six hours just to give you fine folks this chapter.**

 **Next time is the long awaited 3-on-1 duel and, as many of you have already correctly guessed, yes, it will be between Mai, Komaru, and Ibuki against Nezzbit. I hope you will all enjoy what I have in store for that. And as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	44. Mahou Shoujo Metal Mayhem

**(A/N: Why are so many of you acting like Hajime is beyond saving? Do I seem like Kodaka to you? Jeez, if there's one thing you should know about me it's that I live for the trope Earn Your Happy Ending. Now if you'll excuse me, it's time to 3 on 1 duel!)**

* * *

As Mai, Ibuki and Komaru continued their journey atop Terry the Mad Sword Beast, a comfortable silence pierced the air after the trio had stopped discussing Mai's very short story about how she went from Casino card dealer to professional duelist.

As the trio came around the side of a lake, Terry took a sharp turn and started slurping up the water.

"Guess the big guy needs his rest," Ibuki said, sliding off its back and stretching. "Hmmmmn! Ibuki could use a little stretching herself!" She looked at the waterfall the lake was connected too. "You know if it wasn't for the whole being stuck here thing, this place would actually be kinda neat."

"No arguments there, hon," Mai said with a smile.

"Hey, you guys, come over here a sec," Komaru called, behind and facing away from Terry.

Mai and Ibuki went over to where Komaru was standing. Right in front of a dense thicket of trees and bushes, a redwood door floated inexplicably.

"Think it's the way out?" Mai asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's a trap of some kind," Komaru said worryingly.

"A trap?" Ibuki said, practically rolling her eyes. "Don't you know when you see a mysterious door in games you gotta open it. That's the rules!"

"I don't think that's how it works," Komaru responded.

"You wanna wander this forest forever?" Ibuki asked.

Mai and Komaru looked at each other only to agree that, no, neither of them did. "But what about Terry?" Komaru asked.

"Oh, he'll be fine. At least I'm not jumping off his back as he falls into a pit in order to grab a flagpole."

"That's…oddly specific," Komaru stated.

"Right. No arguments! Let's go!" Ibuki exclaimed. She grabbed the door handle and pushed it open, her companions walking into its bright white glow with her.

When the trio emerged, they now stood in a well-lit hangar that looked, to Komaru, oddly familiar. "Did...did we make it back?" she stammered. "Are we out of the virtual world?"

"Not a chance. Something's fishy here," Mai said, looking around.

"Ooooh! Cool robot!"

"What robot?" Mai asked.

Ibuki pointed at the yell, black and red robot floating down from the ceiling. "That robot!"

From above, the monster Robotic Knight floated down towards Ibuki, Mai and Komaru. "Greetings, humans. In the outside world, I was known as Nezbitt, former president of new technology at KaibaCorp."

"One of the Big Five," Komaru said fearfully, taking a step back.

"But here in the virtual realm, I am known as Robotic Knight, a creature that represents the power of Machine over man."

"If you were going to do that, why not Machine King?" Ibuki asked, confused.

"Monarchy is outdated," Nezbitt answered her.

"…Touché," Ibuki agreed after thinking about it a little.

"As the tech expert of the Big Five, I designed some of KaibaCorp's most advanced machinery."

"Blah Blah Blah," Mai cut him off. "Are we going to duel or what? None of us care about your sorry, tragic past. You locked us in here. We want out. Nothing you say is going to change that."

"Very well," Nezbitt said and pointed a stern index finger at Komaru. "Then I challenge the young one to a duel."

"M-me?" Komaru stammered, sweating.

Mai put an arm in front of her. "Leave her out of this you scrap heap! If you're dueling anyone, how about taking on a real challenge?"

"Negative. I have already declared my opponent," Nezbitt said firmly.

"And I'm saying that if you want to get to poor Komaru," Mai said, glaring, "You've gotta go through _me_ first!"

"M-Mai…" Komaru said, moved to have Mai standing up for her like that. In the absence of Makoto, it was nice to have someone else willing to defend her.

"I am interested in the girl for her youth. With a pre-teen body and my intelligence, I will have even more years to perfect my work," Nezbitt said.

Mai's eyes shrunk in as a crooked smile appeared on her lips. "Oh…you…sunnuva…" she started to growl.

"Uh…" Ibuki said, poking her index fingers together as she spoke nervously. "Did anyone else just hear glass shatter, or was it just Ibuki?" However, she quickly changed tune as that ADHD brain of hers came up with a brilliant idea. "Lightbulb!" she shouted. "Ibuki's got a great idea!" she exclaimed happily. "How about we all duel?"

Mai and Komaru turned their heads towards Ibuki.

The Ultimate Musician made a sideways V in front of one open eye as a twinkle could be seen within her iris. "I mean, it's no fun to just spectate and Ibuki's itchin' for some action."

"Ibuki, there's no reason for you to risk yourself, let Komaru and me duel in a triangle match. Don't force yourself to get caught up in this," Mai told her.

"No," Nezbitt said, "I like the girl's suggestion. It _shall_ be three on one."

Mai groaned and palmed her eye. Great, now she had _two_ scrubs to worry about. "Fine," she said and then gave Nezbitt a tough look, "But you're going to regret this."

The duel card database floated in front of all four duelists.

"It's time to build your decks for the duel. Simply touch the cards you desire."

At first, Komaru seemed a bit overwhelmed. She'd never done a pickup duel before. She always used her really casual deck at home and she wasn't very good. She didn't know complex strategies or the best monsters in the game. Her only deck was made from cards her friends just gave her and cards she liked that Makoto let her have because he wasn't going to use them.

Before she could break out into a fierce sweat though, Mai put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Easy there, kiddo," Mai said, giving Komaru a thumb's up and a gentle smile, "I've got your back."

"Yeah, but...I've never dueled in a high stakes duel before. Until Battle City, neither had Makoto. We both just played in local tournaments at card shops and rarely, if ever, made it to the semi-finals. I think Makoto only ever won a loser's bracket.

"Well he's a Battle City finalist now and you're his sister," Mai stated. "I'm sure dueling skill runs in the family."

Komaru didn't know if Mai meant what she said, or if she was just trying to be nice. Either way, a little encouragement went a long way for Komaru. And Mai had a good point. She could at least try. If she didn't, well…no, no Komaru didn't even want to think about the alternative. She took a deep breath and brought her fists up by her shoulders, declaring, "Okay! I'm going to do my best."

"Ibuki's all done!" Ibuki exclaimed, her deck loading into her duel disk. "Ibuki's ready to rock!"

Komaru watched Mai pick from the database, but the angle she was standing at made it difficult for her to be able to tell what Mai was actually picking. She then looked back at her own scrolling database and wondered what to do. _Should I pick cards Makoto usually does...or should I go my own style?_ She looked at her companions. _Maybe I should pick cards that synergize well with Mai and Ibuki. They are my teammates._

After careful consideration, Komaru then noticed a card scrolling by: Maiden of Macabre. _Wait, I remember this card._ She touched the card adding it to her deck. As more and more cards scrolled by, Komaru started to formulate a strategy, picking cards from a deck she had started to build hers around at home, but didn't quite have all of the cards to make it work in a professional tournament. Well, now was the best chance to see if her idea actually had any merit. She had faith in Mai and Ibuki to help her out. There were three of them and only one of Nezbitt. They could _do_ this.

"It is time to pick your deck masters, choose wisely," Nezbitt told the trio.

"I pick this one, Magician of Faith!" Komaru exclaimed as one of the weakest monsters in the game appeared at her side.

"I'm picking a staple: Harpie Lady!" Mai declared as her most iconic monster appeared at her side.

"And Ibuki chooses Musician King! Can't duel without my tunes. My deck master helps me change the background music. And I'm thinking Guilty Love. YAHOOOOOOOO!" Suddenly an electric guitar started blaring as Ibuki swayed back and forth to the music, making cat noises to the rhythm of the beat.

Komaru and Mai both looked at Ibuki like she had too many peanuts imbedded in her Snickers bar.

"And I'll be…" Nezbitt started, only to lose his train of thought. "I'll be…" He looked at Ibuki, eyes narrowing as he shouted, "For the love of god TURN THAT DOWN!"

Ibuki waved her hand at Musician king as it drummed on its guitar much softer; it was soft enough for all involved to hear themselves think.

"As I was saying, I'll be acting as my own Deckmaster, Robotic Knight. And just to make this duel more interesting," He said as the floor parted in both directions, revealing orange liquid below Mai, Ibuki, Komaru, and Nezbitt, "We'll be battling above a sea of radioactive waste." The liquid bubbled and made bloop noises.

"Uh oh! It's radioactive!" Ibuki exclaimed, making a face like she was freaking out. "That can't be good!"

"Young lady, do you perhaps come with an off switch?" Nezbitt inquired.

"Nope!" Ibuki exclaimed bluntly with a happy smile.

Nezbitt sighed. _It's going to be one of_ those _days,_ he told himself. He then spoke aloud, "Play by the rules and you won't fall into the pit. There's one regulation in particular I'll be strictly enforcing. Under no circumstances are any of you to discuss your strategy with one another."

Komaru let out a breath of relief. _Phew. Glad I decided against a support deck then._

"Break this rule and you'll plummet into the toxic abyss below. As per the rules of many games, the youngest player will go first and play shall continue counterclockwise."

It took Komaru's brain a second to register what that meant. "Oh! Oh, that's me! All right then, here I go!" Komaru drew the top card off of her deck. She looked at her hand. _All right! Great starting hand!_ "I summon to the field, Skilled Red Magician!" Komaru shouted as a man in a bulky red wizarding outfit took to the field with 1600 attack points.

"Next, I activate the spell card: Spell Power Grasp!" Komaru declared, activating the spell card. "This lets me put a spell counter on my magician, and since a spell card was played, he gets an additional spell counter. I also can put another Spell Power Grasp in my hand, but I can only play one of these per turn." Skilled Red Magician began to glow with a violet red aura. "That's all for now, but just wait till its my turn again when he'll inevitably have three. Then you're going down."

 _Oho. I know that strategy. Komaru's more skilled than I gave her credit for._ Mai went for the top card of her deck. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._ "My turn. I draw!" Mai drew the top card of her deck. She nodded at her hand.

"Mistress," Harpie Lady cooed, looking at the Cyber Harpie in her hand. "If you play that card, I can activate my special ability."

 _She talks? Well now, what a soothing voice._

"Holy crap, it talked!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Do you talk?" Komaru asked, looking at her deck master. Magician of Faith only smiled.

"I summon Cyber Harpie!" Mai shouted as her body armor empowered monster hit the field.

"And now, since a monster was played with Harpie in its name, you can draw a card. And if you drew a winged-beast or another Harpie card, you can gain 500 life points."

"I knew I made the right choice picking you," Mai said as she drew the top card of her deck. "I've drawn Blue-Winged Crown. That means I get 500 life points." Mai's life points increased to 4500.

"All right! Go, Mai!" Komaru exclaimed.

Mai blushed a little. When was the last time she ever had a fan cheering for her so enthusiastically? Come to think of it, she had always been so self-absorbed in her career…did she even have dedicated fans?

 _It seems this duel will be worth more than just my own freedom,_ Mai thought with a smile. "Next, I activate the equip-type spell card: Rose Whip, increasing my Cyber Harpie's attack power even further." Cyber Harpie now had 2100 attack points. "That's all I'm doing this turn."

"Then that means it's Ibuki's turn!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Here I come!" She drew the top card of her deck. "I summon Bird of Roses in attack position!" A creature with a big leaf for a body and seaweed attached to a vine for wings, with roses at the tips, and chicken legs and a parrot beak, with a rose atop its head appeared on Ibuki's side of the field.

"Can I…?" Mai looked at her deck master.

"Only if a Harpie monster or if a winged beast type monster is played can my ability activate," Harpie Lady answered.

"But…it's a bird."

"It's a plant!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"It's a…bird," Mai said, looking straight at the creature.

"It's a plaaaaaant," Ibuki insisted.

"Bird of Roses is a plant-type monster that looks like a bird, continue your move," Nezbitt said irritably.

"Okie-dokie. Ibuki's setting one card face-down on the field and ending her turn." The hologram appeared as Ibuki slapped the card into the card reader.

"Finally, my turn," Nezbitt thought. "Ah, perfect. I summon Overdrive in attack position!" Nezbitt summoned what appeared to be an RV fused with a tank with a gatling gun on top of its roof. It had 1600 attack points and 1500 defense points. "Next, I activate the continuous spell card, Machine Assembly Line." Nezbitt said as the card activated. "While this is active, all machine type monsters on the field gain 200 attack points. And, when a machine is destroyed, I may salvage two scrap parts from it and collect them with this card. At any time I may halt my assembly line and salvage a monster whose level equals the number of scrap parts I've collected."

"Retire a whole assembly line? Think of the workers you'd be putting out of business. How could you?"

"Ha! Everyone knows that only robots work the best assembly lines. Human labor is far better suited to programming and driving the delivery trucks. And one day even those jobs will be taken over by the machine. But that is far from the point. I now activate Machine Conversion Factory, giving my monster an extra 300 attack and defense points."

"Uh oh, that tank is now as strong as your Cyber Harpie, Mai," Ibuki pointed out.

"Indeed, but I'm not interested in the Harpie. Overdrive! Destroy Skilled Red Magician!"

"Eek!" Komaru exclaimed as the gatling gun opened fire and she crouched down as her magician was torn to shreds. She stood up, bullet free, as her life points fell to 3500, monsterless.

 _My combo!_ Komaru whined internally.

"Now, I set two cards face-down onto the field," Nezbitt stated. "My turn is complete."

* * *

Unaware of the duel against Nezbitt, Chiaki and Yugi had crossed the meadow and now were walking through a tunnel down by a beach, surrounded by coral and glow bugs. Chiaki, still having all the things in her backpack, had a flashlight to light the way, and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle also gave an additional glow, though not as powerful, to help guide their way.

"How much longer do you think this tunnel goes on for?" Yugi asked Chiaki.

"No idea," Chiaki said, "But keep your hands on the right side wall. I don't want to miss anything."

"Right," Yugi said, using the wall as a way to mark his and Chiaki's progress so they wouldn't get lost.

Suddenly Chiaki stopped as water dropped from the ceiling.

"What is it?" Yugi asked, almost bumping into her.

"Footsteps," she answered, "And I think I hear chatting too." She perked up her ears. "This way."

She stepped towards where there was a T intersection in the cavern, where she and Yugi were along the left side of the cap. She shut off her flashlight and encouraged Yugi to do the same with his puzzle's light. She peered around the corner as her and Yugi's eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"I'm telling you, I know I saw something," a Brooklyn accented voice said.

"Just like you saw a pizza about thirty paces back?" A sassy, feminine voice responded.

"So I confused pepperonis and cheese with a bunch of flowers. Bite me! I'm hungry!"

Yugi bolted from his crouched position. "I know those voices! Chiaki! Turn on the flashlight! Joey? Celeste? Are you there?"

"Yugi?" Joey's voice perked up as he came dashing down the south path of the intersection, walking right into the path of Chiaki's flashlight. "Yug!" Joey exclaimed, sweeping his little buddy off his feet and giving him a friendship noogie. Yugi smiled and chuckled. The two best friends were happy to see each other.

"Is it just the two of you?" Celeste asked as she appeared in the dark cavern.

"Yes," Chiaki said. "We haven't seen anyone else until now. What about the two of you? Have you seen anyone?"

"Nope, just the two of us," Celeste said.

Chiaki grew more apprehensive, a nervous frown taking up her face. _Hajime…where are you?_

* * *

As Chiaki grew more and more worried about Hajime, Komaru took her second turn for her duel against Nezbitt.

"Just a…minor setback," she said, referring to the loss of Skilled Red Magician.

"Komaru! Activate my special ability," Magician of Faith said.

"Huh?" Komaru asked, only to watch Magician of Faith tap her scepter to her graveyard and Spell Power Grasp popped out. "Wait. I can have this back?"

"As your deck master, I can activate my normal effect during your draw step. If there's a spell card in your graveyard, you can bring one of them back to your hand."

"That's…so awesome! All right! I'm back and better than ever. And I'm kicking off my second turn with Skilled _Blue_ Magician," Komaru said, playing a blue variant of the monster she played last turn. "But this isn't going to go the route of what you did to me before. Cause I activate another Spell Power Grasp, giving Skilled Blue Magician 2 spell counters thanks to its effect and Spell Power Grasp's own effect. I also get to put another spell power grasp in my hand, completing my set of three. And finally, I remove Skilled Red Magician from my graveyard," she said, ejecting the card and holding it up. "This gives one more spell counter to Skilled Blue Magician. And now that he has three counters, I can sacrifice him to call on the mighty Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

Skilled Blue Magician created a runic circle below him and channeled all of his power, fading and giving way to the famous horse riding, jousting lance wielding knight. The famous monster stood with 2300 attack points and 2100 defense points.

"All right, Komaru!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Take this!" Komaru shouted, "Go, Gaia the Fierce Knight! Spiral Shave attack!"

Gaia's horse neighed as the rider charged forward.

"Sorry to disappoint you, little girl, but I activate my trap card: Sakuretsu Armor. This trap card targets any attacking monster and destroys it."

"Oh no!" Komaru exclaimed, watching the trap card surrounded Gaia in sharp metal, crushed and destroyed him.

"Ha! So much for your big comeback," Nezbitt mocked.

"Y-yeah, w-well…m-my friends will get you for this! I just know it."

"Ha! We'll see."

"We will," Mai said. "My turn?" she asked Komaru. Komaru nodded at her. "Right then. I draw." She drew the top card of her deck and looked at her hand. _Perfect_. "I activate the field spell Rising Air Current! This increases the attack value of all wind monsters on the field by 500 points, while lowering their defense by 400."

"Eheeeheeeheee!" Ibuki laughed happily. "Ibuki's Bird of Roses gets a boost from _that_! It's wiiiind!"

Mai smirked and then stated, "I summon Blue Winged Crown in attack mode, allowing me to draw." She did not draw a monster so she did not gain life points.

Her monster was a magnificent looking bluebird with a red feather crest over its eyes. It had 1600 base attack points and 1200 defense points, but those changed with Rising Air Current to 2100 and 800 respectively. "And now, I attack with Cyber Harpie! Rose Whip Lash!"

Cyber Harpie, with 2600 attack points thanks to Rose Whip and Rising Air Current, slashed apart Overdrive, blowing it up. Nezbitt's life points fell to 3500 as two pieces of scrap were salvaged and given to his Machine Assembly Line.

"And now, I attack directly with Blue Winged Crown!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I activate my other trap card: Counter Gate! This nullifies your attack and allows me to draw one card. If it's a monster, I can summon it to the field." Nezbitt drew as Blue Winged Crown was pushed back by the barrier emitted by the trap card. It flapped its wings hard and perched back at Mai's side.

"Excellent, I've drawn Twin-Barrel Dragon and I shall immediately summon it to the field. And when Twin Barrel Dragon is summoned, its special ability activates. If I am lucky, I am able to target any card on the field and destroy it." He pointed at Ibuki's Bird of Roses. "And I select Bird of Roses."

Twin Barrel Dragon fired two direct hits at her Bird of Roses, destroying it. "Eek! Hey! What did I do to you?" Ibuki shouted, looking panicked and taken off guard.

"It is your turn next. I simply took away a battle option," Nezbitt said. Given he had no trap cards on the field, he needed to make sure Ibuki couldn't overrun his 1900 point beat stick.

"I'm setting a card face-down," Mai said. "My turn is over."

"Back to Ibuki then!" Ibuki exclaimed, making her favorite V for Victory pose with one eye open and her hand making a sideways V in front of it. "I draw!" She exclaimed excitedly, holding out the I. She looked at her hand and then stated. "I summon to the field, Papa-Corn!" A corn on the cob with stringy pale blond hair, angry eyes, toonish gloves, carrying a knife, and wearing a cape appeared. It had 1200 attack points and 800 defense points.

"Ibuki!" Komaru exclaimed, almost whining. "That monster's way too weak."

"Nuh-uhhhh!" Ibuki shot back, cocking her head to one side. "Cause Mr. Corn here gets 1000 attack points if there's a field spell on the field." She then smiled brightly. "So thanks to Mai, my monster has twenty-two hundred attack points!" Papa Corn's attack power surged to 2200. "And now, not to sound corny, but, you're gonna get creamed! Papa Corn, go! Corn Poker attack!"

Ibuki's monster darted forward and struck Twin Barrel dragon right where it's neck and body met and destroyed it, Nezbitt's life points falling to 3200 as a result.

"Yahooooooo! We've got the lead!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"A minor setback," Nezbitt stated, as Machine Assembly line salvaged two more scrap pieces.

"Ooh! Ooh! Komaru said that earlier! It's like an echo chamber in here! ECHO!"

Nezbitt did his best to drown out Ibuki's…irritatingly loud voice. "I draw," he said. He looked at his hand. "For starters, I will sacrifice my Machine Assembly line to bring back Twin Barrel Dragon. Next, I will use its special ability to target Rising Air Current." He stated, pointing at the field spell hologram image.

Twin Barrel Dragon scored two direct hits again, shattering Mai's field spell.

"Ungh," Mai declared, putting her arm up to shield herself from the reflective light.

"And since the only field spell on the field was destroyed, Papa Corn goes back down to 1200 attack points."

"Crap!" Ibuki exclaimed, knowing what was to come. However, Nezbitt wasn't done just yet.

"I now summon to the field Sergeant Electro!" Nezbitt declared as a white machine with a laser sword for a right arm appeared, its head looking like a motorcycle helmet. It had 1600 attack points. "And thanks to Sergeant Electro's ability, once per turn I can permanently disable any of my opponent's face-down cards on the field. However, right now there is only one. Isn't that right, Miss Valentine?"

Mai watched her face-down card short circuit, but it didn't disappear.

"When technology doesn't work, it doesn't always combust. But if you want to repair it, sometimes you'll need to fork over a hefty repair bill. Fortunately, I am willing to give everyone leniency with this: Card of Sanctity. Now we must all draw until we are holding six cards. Think of it like recharging your batteries."

"Isn't there a card named that or something?" Ibuki asked.

Nezbitt ignored her. "And now, I play the continuous spell card Clockwork Night! This card converts all of my opponent's monsters into machine types and lowers their attack points by 500, which means, Miss Valentine, that your deck master special ability will only activate for your Harpie monsters while this is on the field."

Mai gnashed her teeth, but said nothing.

"Additionally, all of my machine monsters gain 500 attack points."

"Wha—why do you get such an unfair bonus?" Ibuki demanded to know.

"Because I have superior technology," Nezbitt stated bluntly and pointed at Komaru. "And now, I'm shutting the young one down. I now have enough fire power to attack you directly and take you out of the game. First, Twin Barrel Dragon shall attack!"

"Komaru!" Mai shouted in concern as the twin laser cannon blasts knocked Komaru down on her ass, bringing her life points from a comfortable 3500 to a concerning 1300.

"And next, Sergeant Electro attacks. Goodbye, Komaru Naegi." Nezbitt gave her a thumb's down. "You simply are obsolete."

Komaru saw her very life flash before her eyes as Nezbitt's monster hovered towards her at fast speeds. However, as it neared, suddenly an unimaginably loud noise ricocheted through the air. Ibuki was suddenly screaming at the top of her lungs and playing an electric guitar shooting flames out of one end, performing a duet with Musician King. The sound waves were so powerful that Sergeant Electro was blown back as the concentration of sound energy seemed to suddenly emit from in front of Komaru's duel disk.

"Aaaaaargh! What is...that?" Nezbitt demanded to know, covering his non-existent ears in agony.

Ibuki stopped jamming and held up one hand in an upright V-shape, smiling brightly, both eyes closed. "What? You didn't think all Ibuki could do was listen to her tunes, did you? Musician King's got one hell of a deck master special ability: Death Metal Disruptor! Once per turn, Ibuki can stop an attack if it would cause her or an ally to lose the duel."

"You…" Komaru stammered.

"Hmm?"

"YOU ROCK, IBUKI!" Komaru cheered.

"Hell yeah, I do! Girl power!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Well," Mai exhaled, "I think you just shaved a few months off of my life with that little stunt."

Ibuki laughed and then cooed, "Meow! Sorry, didn't mean to keep it a secret. But the show's truly beginning now." Ibuki held her guitar and gave an unusually tough look. "Ibuki even managed to somehow summon her favorite guitar! Don't worry, Komaru! I got your back!" She then smiled. "It's all on you!"

"With the way she's been playing, she'll only succeed in digging her own grave," Nezbitt scoffed.

"Don't be so sure," Komaru said, pumping herself up. "I've still got a full hand, buster and I ain't afraid to use it! Let's go!"

"Hmph. So overconfident, but that's humans for you. I now set three cards face-down and end my turn."

Komaru drew the top card of her deck and declared, "I activate my deck master special ability to bring Spell Power Grasp back to my hand. And next, I summon Skilled Black Magician!" She declared as a black-clad magician similar to the blue and red one she played in turns prior took to the field. "And next, I activate the field spell: Magical City of Endymion!" Komaru exclaimed as a majestic and ruinic looking city suddenly became the new surrounding battlefield for the duel rather than the empty hangar. The radioactive waste pit remained though. "And since I played a spell card, that's a point for Skilled Black Magician."

"What is the meaning of this ancient looking city."

"You're about to find out," Komaru said. "Cause my turn's gonna be a doozy! First, I activate Spell Power Grasp, giving Skilled Black Magician a spell counter and giving two to my Magical Citadel of Endymion."

The city itself seemed to glow with bright, mysterious light.

"Now, I activate Mystic Space Typhoon, destroying your Clockwork Night spell card."

The typhoon shattered the spell card, returning all of the girls' monsters to normal. "That's now three counters on Black Magician and three on my magical citadel. Keeping track? Don't worry, you won't have to for long. Because now, I tribute Skilled Black Magician to summon one of the most famous monsters in duel monsters. Say hello to the iconic monster of the _King. Of. Games._ I special summon DARK MAGICIAN!"

Yugi's favorite monster took to the field. Anyone would recognize it and its stats.

"YEAH, KOMARU! WOOOO!" Ibuki exclaimed, playing a brief guitar riff.

"And I'm not done yet!" Komaru exclaimed. "I now remove Skilled Blue and Black Magician from my graveyard," Komaru said, holding them up as she received them from her duel disk. "And this lets me add two more spell counters to my magical citadel, for a total of five."

The bright, reddish pink light glowed to the point that Nezbitt had to shield his eyes, same for Komaru and Mai. "And now, I equip Wonder Wand to Dark Magician, bringing its attack point total up to 3000. Like this, it could take on even Blue Eyes White Dragon. And that also means, that my magical citadel now has 6 counters on it. And lastly," she said, holding up a single card, "I'll remove all six," she swiped the card across her shoulder line, facing the card's image face-down over her shoulder, "So I can summon this!" She slapped the card on the reader. "Behold: Endymion, The Master Magician!" A black and gold armored magician carrying a long scepter with a golden crook and a purple, crystal orb embedded into it appeared. It had 2700 attack points and 1700 defense points. You've been mocking me all duel, but now, this Magical Girl is ready to shine. Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" Komaru declared, fanning out her palm in sync with her monster. _Ha! Beat you to it, Makoto!_ Makoto only got to mimic Yugi's Dark Magician, but she actually got to play the card and call it herself.

The world turned photonegative as Dark Magician's powerful magic utterly destroyed Twin-Barrel Dragon, bringing Nezbitt's life points down to 1900.

"We're not done yet," Komaru said, drawing her arm back and then raising it to the sky excitedly as a random cowlick in her hair suddenly flipped up and curled to one side. "Endymion attacks your Sergeant Electro with Mysterious Magical Force."

Endymion shot a bunch of purple orbs of light out of his scepter and all of them slammed into Sergeant Electro, destroying it. Nezbitt's life points now rested lower than Komaru's at only 800.

"Go for it, Mai! Finish him!" Komaru exclaimed.

"I don't think so!" Nezbitt shouted. "I activate my face-down card Emergency Assembly." The card's artwork depicted a golem hastily being made from scrap parts. "This allows me to summon a machine token with attack and defense equal to the 400 times the levels of all of the machine-type monsters in my graveyard, but it is destroyed at the end of my next turn. And I count 12."

Suddenly, a gigantic mechanical golem made from the different pieces of all the machines in Nezbitt's graveyard. It towered over everything Komaru, Mai and Ibuki had on the field with a massive 4800 attack and defense points.

Mai drew the top card of her deck, unsure what to do. That monster was huge. It could crush literally anything she could throw at it and all she had was her Cyber Harpie at less than half its attack points.

"Mai!" Ibuki called to her.

Mai looked at Ibuki, giving her a thumb's up. "Go on the offensive. Trust in Ibuki!"

"Go on the offensive? Do you see the size of that thing?" Mai shouted, pointing at it.

"I thought I said, no discussing strategies."

"We're not discussing strategy," Ibuki said. "Ibuki's just giving Mai a suggestion. It's up to her if she takes it. So it's not violating the rules. You're a machine so you can only do things in absolutes. …DON'TQUESTIONIBUKI'SLOGIC!"

Nezbitt shook his head and palmed his robotic eyes. Today was not his day. The sooner he shut that girl up the better. Not even his most chatty coworkers were this loud and annoying.

Mai looked at Ibuki's trap card and then at Ibuki's stupidly wide grin and innocent disposition. She took a deep breath. Trust in someone else. How long had it been since Mai had ever had to put blind faith in another human being? She briefly recalled when Joey caught her after she fell from holding a flagpole, following her victory over Jean-Claude Magnum. _Okay, what about before that?_ Mai thought and could not recall a single time. She sighed. _Well, Joey, I hope I can't count your genuine kindness as something unique. If this works, I'll have to thank you later…for restoring my faith in the kindness of others._ "I sacrifice Cyber Harpie and Blue-Winged Crown to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon."

Mai's magnificent, pink dragon entered the battlefield with 2000 attack points, 2500 defense points and a very throaty roar.

"And because Harpie Lady is my deck master, it gains 300 attack points from standing next to its master," Mai said as a leash appeared on Harpie's Pet Dragon, connecting it to Harpie Lady. "And since I played a monster with Harpie in its name, I can draw a card." Sadly, it was not a monster yet again. She gave one last look at Ibuki, then flashed back to her time spent in Duelist Kingdom and briefly to the moment Joey caught her. She then took a deep breath. "Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack that scrap heap with Giga Flare Blast!"

"Fool! You'll wipe out your only defense!" Nezbitt shouted.

"No she won't because Ibuki's got her back! DANANANA NA NA!" Ibuki exclaimed, riffing on her guitar. "Activating, Ibuki's face-down card, Metalmorph. Now Harpie's Pet Dragon gets a killer metal coating of body armor!" Ibuki said as Harpie's Pet Dragon got a gnarly look and glowing red eyes. "And since the monster equipped with Metalmorph is attacking, this means it gets half the attack points of the monster it's attacking. So buh-bye scrap golem! You're going down—"

"To slag!" Ibuki and Mai declared together, giving it a thumb's down.

Harpie's Pet Dragon's Giga Flare destroyed the machine token Nezbitt had created and brought his life points down to only 600.

"Yeah! Teamwork!" Komaru shouted. "How's that Nezbitt?"

"Ha! Don't act as if you'd one, for when you least expect it, the machine army will rise up against you, such as with this trap card: Judgment Day!" The card depicted a bunch of Mechanical Soldiers all lined up in a formation. "When a machine-type monster I control is destroyed, I can activate this card and summon three machine type monsters from my deck. The only restriction on those monsters is that each of them cannot have more attack points than half of the destroyed monster's. And since my emergency formed golem had 4800 attack points, all of my monsters can have up to 2400 attack points each. And I summon Machine King, Blowback Dragon, and Launcher Spider."

The three machines took to the field, standing as a stalwart army against Mai, Ibuki, and Komaru's forces. Most intimidating of them all was Machine King, who, even though his base attack was 2200, his attack power increased to 2500 thanks to its special ability.

 _This…might be a problem,_ Mai thought.

* * *

As Mai contemplated if she had any moves left to make for her turn, Chiaki, Yugi, Joey and Celeste proceeded onward, Chiaki lighting the way with her flashlight. Eventually, her light shined itself on an unexpected figure leaned up against the wall.

"Nagito?" Chiaki asked.

"Yup, it's me," Nagito said with a calm, gentle smile.

"What're you just standing around for?" Joey asked.

"I had a bit of bad luck," Nagito said. "Chiaki. Can I borrow your flashlight a second?"

Chiaki handed it to him and Nagito flashed it towards the ceiling, showing how he'd fallen through what appeared to a very long and very wide pitfall trap.

"You look surprisingly intact for that long of a fall," Celeste pointed out.

"Luckily for me there was a hanging tree root towards the bottom. I grabbed that and then let go after a few seconds and fell the rest of the way. I was about to decide which way to turn when I heard footsteps. If you all came from one direction, then the exit must be in the other."

"That's genuinely how these things go," Celeste stated.

"Nagito, have you seen anyone since you got here?" Chiaki asked.

"Nope, been all by my lonesome until you four showed up."

"We need to find the others fast. Come on!" Yugi declared, spearheading the rush down the other end of the tunnel.

"I happen to agree with that," Nagito said as he brought up the rear as the other four ran past him. _I want to bear witness to when Kaiba and Noah's hopes clash after all and even when Kaiba confronts his stepfather. That will truly be a hope worth witnessing._

* * *

As Mai could not think of anything else to do for her turn, it now fell to Ibuki's third turn of the duel.

"All right! Here we go!" Ibuki declared and drew the top card of her deck. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Perfect. Ibuki starts by tributing Nezbitt's Launcher Spider!"

The two monsters disappeared, confusing Nezbitt. "Wait. Wait. WHAT?!"

"This lets Ibuki summon Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju to his side of the field." The gigantic Kaiju monster emerged on Nezbitt's side of the field with its intimidating 3300 attack points.

"You must have a brain as tiny as your voice is loud giving me such a powerful monster."

"Oh, I'm not giving it to you for free. Ibuki's, as it's often called, setting up. Cause now she activates Hammer Shot, which destroys the monster on your side of the field with the most attack points." A giant wooden mallet slammed Thunder King over the head and converted it into Thunder Paste.

Mai and Komaru looked at Ibuki with glazed looks.

"And the point of that was?" Nezbitt asked.

"I took away a resource."

"And you left him with Machie King!" Komaru shouted.

"Don't worry, Machine King isn't a problem in the long run. Just trust your old pal, Ibuki," Komaru.

 _I know it worked for Mai, but having to do that worries me,_ Komaru thought.

"Now, since summoning Thunder King didn't count as Ibuki's normal summon, she gets to set a monster and she's also shifting Papa Corn to defense mode and ending her turn."

"Finally!" Nezbitt exclaimed, happy to have his turn again. "Soon this duel will be over and I can finally go back to the real world working on advanced technology."

"Ooh! Ooh! Like the next generation of gaming software?" Ibuki asked.

"No! Nothing like that! Like rockets and tanks! After Seto Kaiba took over KaibaCorp, he forced me to make cutting-edge gaming software and I hated every second of it."

"What?! How could you hate _making_ games?" Komaru shouted indignantly. "I'd love a job like that!"

"Yeah! Games are _fun_!" Ibuki exclaimed, not getting Nezbitt at all.

"Games are for children!" Nezbitt shouted.

"Oh yeah? Then explain me!" Mai demanded. "Duel Monsters is a multi-million, possibly multi- _billion_ world-wide phenomenon that rakes in cash beyond cash in tournament fees, spectator seats and airplane tickets, not to mention all the sales that go into all of the new expansions."

"Tell me, Miss Valentine," Nezbitt lectured. "Will your trading cards save you when missiles are launched at your hometown? Negative. Will they save you when armed soldiers are fighting in the streets, bullets flying everywhere? They will not! Technology is meant for warfare! Children's card game! Absurd!"

"Says the guy _playing_ it!" Ibuki exclaimed, pointing out the hypocrisy.

"It is my only choice!" Nezbitt lamented, grinding his non-existent teeth. "You think I want to be stuck here? As soon as I get out, I'm going right back to my research, never to touch a blasted duel disk as long as I live!"

"Sheesh, somebody needs a hobby, or a new girlfriend!"

One could almost hear the sound of glass cracking as shreds of what remained of Nezbitt's sanity fractured. "I've had just about enough out of you, young lady! If you do not come with an off switch, I will invent one for you!" Nezbitt's robotic body suddenly hovered onto the field. "Robotic Knight is now in play. And with that, I will now activate Polymerization, fusing myself together with Machine King to create…"

Nezbitt was cut off as lightning rained down and his body fused with Machine King's, creating a giant white and red robot with cannons for days.

"Perfect Machine King!" Nezbitt declared, sounding deeper in voice than before. "And with this new body, made from a near indestructible alloy, I'm more powerful than ever before."

"I told you that you should've destroyed Machine King!" Komaru shouted at Ibuki.

"Eheh heh," Ibuki said nervously, poking her index fingers together. "L-Look at it this way, at least his deck master is on the field. If we take it out we win the duel."

"You won't," Nezzbit said. "First, I gain power from every machine on the field, including myself. And thanks to the fusion, my power output has increased by 500%." Nezzbit's attack power soared from 2700 to 3700. "Next, I activate my face-down card: Backup Soldier, letting me bring three machine monsters back to my hand. And now, I'll finally activate my deck master special ability. By discarding three monsters from my hand, I can deal 500 points of damage to each of you."

Komaru, Mai and Ibuki were all shot by lasers and brought to 800, 4000, and 3500 life points respectively. "Next, I will activate Heavy Storm to destroy every other spell and trap card on the field. So say goodbye to your trap card, Miss Valentine."

Mai's last line of defense for the good guys, Mirror Wall, was blown away and destroyed, and Komaru's Magical Citadel was also blasted to bits. Metalmorph and Wonder Wand met a similar fate.

"Thaaaaat's not good," Ibuki stated. "And it's going to get even worse," Nezbitt said and pointed at Harpie's Pet Dragon. "I activate Blowback Dragon's ability to select and destroy Harpie's Pet Dragon."

Blowback Dragon lit a fuse and shot a hole straight through Harpie's Pet Dragon, destroying it.

"Whoa. Three for three! What do you polish those guns with? Ibuki wants some of that luck."

"It's not luck, it's technological maintenance," Nezbitt insisted. "And speaking of technology, I activate another Clockwork Night, once again converting all of your monsters to machines and lowering their attack points, boosting my Perfect Machine King to be strong enough to wipe out any of you with one blow."

"Ah Ah Ah!" Ibuki chimed in. "Don't forget—"

"I have not forgotten about your deck master! SHUT! UP!"

"Wow. Rude." Ibuki said, having no upbeat comeback to that one. Seriously, what crawled up Nezbitt's ass she thought, unwilling to look at herself as the culprit.

"First, I shall annihilate Papa Corn," Nezbitt said, taking aim at the monster, blasting it into popcorn with his mighty cannons. "And next, I shall destroy Endymion with Blowback Dragon."

Komaru now fell all the way to 200 life points with only Dark Magician for company.

As Endymion exploded into tiny light shards, on a platform viewing deck above the duel's level, Chiaki, Celeste, Nagito, Joey, and Yugi burst through to see what was going on.

"Hey, check it out! There's a duel in progress!" Joey exclaimed.

"Who's dueling?" Chiaki wanted to know.

"Joey! Yugi!" Mai waved to her friends.

"Hey, it's Mai!" Joey exclaimed, sounding excited. "Mai! You all right?"

"In a bit of a pinch, but I think we'll pull through!" Mai exclaimed happily. Seeing Joey just now tremendously lifted her spirits.

"Huh? We?"

"It seems like their opponent isn't dueling just Mai," Nagito pointed out.

"Correct," Nezbitt stated. "This duel is three on one and I am about to crush the opposition with overwhelming fire power."

"Perfect Machine King," Chiaki stated. "Interesting choice. You must really like robots."

"I do. And one day, I will build the Ultimate War Machine Robot."

"An Ultimate Robot?" Nagito pondered. "I'd like to see that one day actually."

"Joey!" Ibuki exclaimed waving.

"Ibuki! Hey!" Joey waved at her. "Hang in there! You can do it!"

"Yeah, Ibuki's got the perfect plan! You showed up just in time to see her win!"

"Ha! As if you ever could manage that. My firepower is clearly superior."

Ibuki just laughed. "Teeheehee. You'll see."

"Hmm?" Celeste then noticed something. "Yugi, isn't that…" she pointed to Komaru.

"Huh? Isn't that Makoto's sister? Whoa, and she has the Dark Magician on the field. Awesome!"

Komaru's inner fangirl squealed at Yugi using the world awesome to describe her, even indirectly.

Celeste then took stock of the field. "The odds are certainly against them."

"I agree," Chiaki said. "But, I believe in our friends. They won't lose," she said seriously.

"Let's hope you're right," Joey said.

"Hope?" Nagito's ears perked up. "Yeah, let's hope. If we all hope together, they're all sure to be all right."

"Whose turn is it?" Joey shouted down to Mai.

Mai pointed to Komaru. Komaru swallowed. Her turn now felt like it had a 20 ton weight attached to it with so many spectators. Mai put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just try to do something akin to damage."

Komaru nodded at Mai. "Right."

She drew the top card of her deck. "I activate Magician of Faith's deck master special ability to bring Mystic Space Typhoon back to my hand. "With it, I'm going to destroy your Clockwork Night!"

"Whoa, déjà vu," Ibuki said as the typhoon ripped through the spell card.

"Next, I activate this spell card, Magical Blast, dealing 200 points of damage for every spellcaster on my side of the field."

Dark Magician let fly a pink energy blast and hit Nezbitt with it, reducing his life points to 400.

"And since Clockwork Night is gone, I can destroy Blowback Dragon with Dark Magician." _This is so awesome. I get to do it twice._ In sync with the monster, Komaru declared, "Dark Magic Attack!"

The world once again went photonegative as Nezbitt's only other monster was destroyed, bringing Perfect Machine King down to 3200 life points.

As it became Mai's turn and she drew a card, she looked at her hand. She wanted to be the hero of this battle, she really did, but she couldn't impress Joey like that with what was in her hand. All she could do was set a monster and end her turn.

"Don't worry, Mai," Ibuki said. "It happens. But now, it's Ibuki's time to shine. And it's G-A-M-E O-V-E-R! Gaaaaaame Over!"

"Preposterous."

"You're prepostemous!" Ibuki said, getting the word wrong on purpose. "You made a mistake putting your deck master on the field cause now Ibuki's gonna take you down with a whoosh, bang and a flash."

"You're bluffing."

"HA! You wish!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Ibuki activates Monster Reborn! This lets her bring back Thunder King from the graveyard on _her_ side of the field.

"WHAT?!" Nezbitt shouted. He couldn't believe it. This annoying little brat. _SET. HIM. UP!_

"Game. Set. Match. Eheeheehee!" Ibuki laughed. "Come on back Thunder King!"

Ibuki's temporarily owned Kaiju returned to the field with a loud roar from all three of its heads, towering over Nezbitt by its necks and heads. "Go, Thunder King!" Ibuki shouted with a big smile on her face. "Triple Lightning Blast!"

The lightning tore into Nezzbit, ripping his robot body apart. "NO!" Nezbitt shouted as he was destroyed in a cracking blast of lightning. "This…cannot…BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Nezbitt then disappeared.

"Awrite! Ibuki won the duel!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Hey, don't act like we didn't help!" Mai exclaimed.

Ibuki laughed. "Ibuki wouldn't do that. You guys were great. She couldn't have done without ya!"

"Thanks, Ibuki," Komaru said, "Really. We'd have been sunk without you." She looked petrified momentarily. "If you weren't around…if it had just been me and Mai…I might be…and I said you shouldn't have…"

"Awww, it's okay," Ibuki said, giving Komaru a hug. "No need to act like a sad puppy. Ibuki forgives you. She's just glad your safe."

Komaru gave Ibuki a comforted hug back.

By the time she let go of Ibuki, Yugi, Chiaki and the others had found a fire ladder down to the ground level and were checking up on her, Ibuki and Mai.

"Joey!" Ibuki exclaimed, happily bear hugging her friend and band mate.

"Heh, good to see you unhurt, Ibuki," Joey said, ruffling her hair.

"Meow!" Ibuki cooed.

"What about me, Joey?" Mai asked semi-pouty.

Joey smiled warmly. "Yeah, you too. Mai. Good to know those dumb suits don't have your body." He then cracked a big grin. "Course if they did, I'm sure they'd give it back in five minutes."

Mai, frowned, eyes narrowing and then she socked Joey a good one across his temple. "Hmph!" she sneered, turning her head away.

Celeste observed this and thought, _What a strange relationship they have. This is friendship?_

Komaru looked around, noticing a striking absence of Makoto. "You guys haven't seen my brother, have you?" she asked.

Yugi shook his head solemnly. "No, we haven't seen Makoto." He then smiled kindly at Komaru. "But you were awesome out there, Komaru. Not everyone can wield the Dark Magician like that. Nicely done."

Komaru broke out into a big grin. _I just got a compliment from Yugi Mutoh. THE Yugi Mutoh. EEEEEEEEE!_

"I don't suppose any of you have seen Hajime, either?" Chiaki asked.

"Sorry, hun. We've been together the whole time just the three of us," Mai told her.

This only served to really put Chiaki on edge. There weren't very many of her friends left to find. _Please, Hajime. Please be with someone I trust._ She hated to think he was all alone, or worse, defeated.

Yugi, ever the voice of reason and hope, spoke up, "Our friends have to be around here somewhere. Come on, let's look around."

Agreeing to work together, the seven teens, plus Mai, walked through the back end of the hangar—the area Nezbitt had been guarding—and continued on their adventure to find their friends and escape Noah's virtual prison, unaware, and uncaring of the danger that awaited them.

* * *

 **(A/N: And we go from an extremely funny chapter to an extremely AWESOME one. Gosh, I should've been in bed an** _ **hour**_ **ago, but I had too much damn fun writing this chapter. I have been meaning to get to it for god knows how long. I know that it might come across as a bit anti-climactic given Nezbitt only used his deck master special ability once and had the least amount of life points all duel. (Hell, Mai only got touched once), but the important thing to remember is that Nezbitt was only dominating Tristan, Serenity and Duke because 2 of those three are complete amateurs and Duke is more familiar with dungeon dice monsters. See, Nezbitt? This is what happens when you duel actually competent people! There's so much to love in this chapter from Komaru having a chance to shine, to Ibuki being awesome and her unexpected Big Damn Heroes moment, to Mai's call backs to her character development. It's just…ahhhhhh.**

 **I cannot talk about what happens next, only that it will be a rather short chapter. Or, alternatively, I might combine it and 46 (and maybe even 47) depending on length since there is a** _ **lot**_ **of character interaction to cover. Once 47 is done we will, unfortunately, hit a mini-hiatus while I rewatch the rest of the arc following the Leichter duel just so I know what I'm doing with the blimp team. No, I have not forgotten about them.**

 **But until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human, and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	45. Angel From Beyond the Grave

**(A/N: This chapter's gonna be fun…for ME! It's simple to get through. Easy to execute. Nothing to really address from last chapter. Let's go!)**

* * *

For Teá Gardner, traveling through Noah's virtual reality prison had been full of disappointments. First, she got captured by a bunch of Hitotsu-Me-Giants and was almost served up as human soup. However, in the midst of the broth cooking, one of the giants knocked it over and they all started beating each other with clubs, almost forgetting about Teá. When cooking resumed and all seemed lost, Teá wished for a knight in shining armor to rescue her. …She was rewarded with Tristan. Who, while helpful, wasn't exactly the pinnacle of male beauty to her. Duke was there to untie her ropes and Tristan managed to fend off the giants long enough to help get the group away.

The two guys had actually managed to find a pickup truck during their travels and used it to get a safe distance…and the damn thing blew a flat about 7 miles down the road. The trio then traversed a hot wasteland with no sign of water and were only _now_ coming up on foliage.

"Is this a game or a torture chamber?" Teá finally asked, unable to take any more.

"I know right. What are we? The bad luck brigade?" Tristan asked.

"Hey, it's not so bad. Least we're together," Teá said. "And you were really brave taking on those giants Tristan. If dueling doesn't work out for you, maybe you should take up wrestling."

"Ha ha, very funny Teá," Tristan said, sitting down on a rock.

"What? I was serious. You were pretty great out there."

"What about me?" Duke practically whined. "I was in that scrap back there too."

" _You_ have some work to do," Teá said with a disappointed shrug. "Do you even lift, Duke?"

Duke winked and put his hand under his chin, thumb and forefinger extended in the shape of a checkmark. "Hey, I'm a gentleman, not a fighter. I prefer words and dice to punches."

"Yeah?" Tristan asked. "Lemme know if we run into a casino, dice boy."

Duke only frowned without moving any other part of his body.

Teá stretched and rocked her heels back and forth. "Right then. That's enough sitting around. Let's keep moving. We've _got_ to find _Yugi_."

"I'm worried about Joey too. Yugi can handle himself, but Joey…"

"I think we should be the most worried about ourselves," Duke said, putting his arm down and opening both eyes. "We've been wandering around for hours. We have no information, and the two of you have to be the least experienced duelists in our entire group."

"You're one to talk. How many duels have you actually played?"

"Well, I certainly haven't lost twenty-five times in a row," Duke smirked.

"You wanna throw down with me, dice boy? Because it is on!"

"Both of you stop fighting or else!" Teá shouted.

Duke sighed. "Teá's right. We should focus our energy on the Big Five, not each other. Come on, we're wasting time. Let's go."

The trio walked through the low rising grass and eventually came to a tunnel surrounded by thorn branches.

" _That_ looks inviting," Tristan said sarcastically.

"Well, it's either the spooky dark tunnel or coming out the other side looking like you just swam through a pit of angry cats," Duke said.

"Welp," Tristan said, walking towards the thicket. "I've had all my shots."

Teá grabbed his coat. "Don't be a doofus," she sighed. "Come on, if we stick together, we'll be fine."

The trio went into the tunnel, careful to avoid a conspicuously large hole in the ground as they sidled along the wall past it. After reaching the other side, Tristan curiously peered down it. "Man, how far does that thing go down. I can't even see the bottom."

"Why don't you jump in and find out?" Duke asked.

"Unless it's full of pretty girls in swimsuits, no way," Tristan said.

Teá sighed. _Mahiru, why did you have to stay on the blimp?_

The group eventually exited the tunnel and what they saw was not what they expected. The area looked like it jumped straight out of Dr. Seuss' interpretation of Willy Wonka's factory room with the chocolate river. There were giant toadstool shaped colored marshmallows on sticks of graham cracker with Key Maces flying everywhere as well as tall rising popsicles.

"It's like something out of a fairy tale picture book," Duke said, marveling at the sight.

"Wonder if the food tastes any good," Tristan said, approaching one of the popsicles and bit down on it, finding it tough to bite into.

Teá and Duke looked at him like he was the dorky half-brain dead cousin you were ashamed to be related to at family reunions. "I'll take brain over brawn any day," Duke said.

"Mmmhmm," Teá mused in agreement. "Although, if you ask me your both hopeless." She then called to Tristan. "Come on, let's go. You know it's not real anyway."

Tristan stopped trying to literally eat the scenery and walked behind his friends as they looked for a way out of this magical candy land of a forest.

As they walked though, none of them noticed that the monster Dunames Dark Witch seemed to be eyeing them from behind a candy tree, less like a nice, gentle, if suspicious guardian of her area, and more like some sort of ravenous stalker.

* * *

Oblivious to the misfortune of Teá, Tristan and Duke, Yugi, Chiaki, and their friends had begun investigating the "laboratory level" where Nezbitt had dueled Komaru, Mai and Ibuki. After exiting through the back door to the hangar, the group found a staircase that led to an oversized laboratory with many computers. The group was now busy scouring the notes and machines for clues or hints on how to escape, where their friends were, or even more information on their enemies.

Unfortunately, this seemed to be a very old lab and the lighting was dim and the computers still ran Microsoft DOS so the investigation was going about as piss poor as expected.

"It's unfortunate Chihiro isn't here," Chiaki said. "She might know how to reprogram these computers to help us find our friends."

Suddenly, as though prompted by Chiaki's voice, another, distorted voice echoed through the dimly lit lab. "Chiaki! Chiaki, is that you?"

"Holy crap! The computer is talking to you, Chiaki!"

"Ibuki! You too? Over here!" The screen where this noise was coming from lit up to level 100 brightness.

The whole group gathered around the laptop-sized computer screen embedded into a table sized computer. They saw nothing but static.

"What's going on?" Joey wanted to know. "Why's this hunk a junk talking to you two?"

"Huh?" The distorted voice asked. "Oh. Am I not coming in clearly? Wait one second." There was some adjustment as though the image was a faulty analog image on an old TV. And, as the image became clearer and clearer, one Chisa Yukizome inside a dark office came into view.

"Miss Yukizome?" Chiaki asked, more confused than surprised.

"What are you two doing in cyber space?" Yukizome asked, talking to them through the monitor of a computer she borrowed, headset adorned and everything. She then saw who else was gathered around the monitor. "Holy crap! Is that Yugi Mutoh with you? What's going on? I heard the tournament had been delayed, but no one will say why. I keep trying to call Kaiba, but all I get is his voicemail."

"And just how exactly did you get into Noah's Virtual World, sensei?" Nagito asked.

Yukizome sighed. "Guess we both have interesting stories to share. You guys first though. The more I know about the situation the better I can help."

"I'm confused. Who exactly is this gal?" Joey asked.

"That's my teacher," Chiaki said with a bright smile. "And she's going to be our light at the other end of the tunnel."

* * *

While Chiaki and Yukizome swapped stories, Tristan, Teá and Duke continued to get lost in the candied woods. Eventually they, somehow, made it out and came to a normal looking waterfall crashing down in a small pond, surrounded by inch thick grass.

" _Finally,_ some water!" Teá exasperated before taking a deep breath and dunking her head in to wash at least some of the musty smell on her away. "I wish I could take my clothes off and bathe in that lake, but we don't have time."

She turned to face Duke and Tristan, both of whom were red in the face when they heard the words "clothes off" and "bath"

"Eww! You perverts!" Teá shouted, covering her still very well covered chest.

However, as she turned her head, she saw a figure in the shade of the trees not too far away. "Whoever's there, come out and show yourself."

Crunching the grass beneath her feet, Dunames Dark Witch stepped out of the woods, her bright purple hair flowing in the calm breeze. The world seemed silent as Teá could only exclaim, "It's Dunames Dark Witch!" She was very familiar with the monster. It was one she coveted for her own deck. Sure, she was a casual player, but still, that monster fit well with her playstyle.

"Is…that one of the Big Five," Duke asked, blushing.

Dunames spoke with the voice of a teenage girl, and one that seemed…creepily overjoyed to see one member of the trio in particular. She spoke as though shivers were running up her spine as she put her gloved hands on either side of her face. She smiled like she was some sort of romantically inclined serial killer that had just found her next victim. "Miho is not one of the Big 5. Miho is Miho." She cooed and looked at Tristan. "And she is very happy to see you, Tristan."

"You know this girl?" Duke asked, looking at him.

"I...do?" Tristan didn't seem sure. "...Wait." His mind flashed back to his last year of middle school and the year prior. He remembered a kind, gentle girl with purple hair and a tendency to refer to herself in the third person. As he looked at Dunames, he could almost see the happy, peppy bow-in-her hair wearing teenager he knew in years gone past. She was the first girl he ever thought he loved. "Miho?!" Tristan suddenly blurted out, his eyes shrinking in. "Miho Nosaka?!"

"Wait a sec, I think I know that name," Teá said, immediately wracking her brain.

"I do too," Duke said. "She was in the news some time back right before Sweet Orchard got off the ground. She was in a terrible accident."

Tristan held up his index finger, stammering and looking spooked. "But...but you're dead! I was at your funeral!"

Miho shook her head. She explained what had truly happened to her as she stared at the ground. "Miho might as well be, but Miho is still here in this virtual prison. When Miho had her accident, she was told by Sayaka that she paid the Kaiba Corporation a large sum of money to digitize Miho's brain and preserve her body. But that was years ago and eventually Miho was dumped into a completely different virtual realm with Noah and the Big Five. Miho has just been searching for a way out on my own. When Noah told Miho about the Big Five's plan, she thought maybe to snatch someone else's body, but…" she looked at Tristan with goo goo eyes and her hands on her face, lips pursed. "Then Miho saw you, Tristan and she changed my mind."

"What do you mean, you changed your mind?"

"Miho doesn't have to leave," Miho said, curling a lock of her hair, "As long as Tristan stays here with me."

"Sorry, Miho, but I'm in a hurry. We'll catch up later. I need to rescue my friends and get out of here. We got the world to save!" He exclaimed with a determined expression.

Miho stared at the ground, miserable. "Oh. Miho understands. Tristan's forgotten all about Miho." Miho then started to do something Tristan never knew the girl to be capable of. She got angry. She started speaking with a venomous tone, sounding angrier and angrier with every passing sentence. "Everyone's forgotten about Miho. No one likes Miho. Miho's always just in the way. She's not pretty. She's not popular. Even Sayaka's forgotten all about her."

"Uhhhh…" Tristan didn't know what sort of Nuclear Launch Code Switch he'd just pressed to get that kind of reaction as he backed up a few steps.

"Well no more," Miho said, glaring at Tristan and the others, teeth clenched. "If you won't stay here with Miho, Tristan, she'll make you."

"Miho, calm down," Teá pleaded, waving her arms up and down at the elbows.

"Don't tell Miho to CALM DOOOOOOOOOWN!" Miho roared as a bright flash of light emitted and a powerful gale blew Duke and Teá back. A duel disk then appeared on Tristan's arm. She was glaring at him, practically demanding that he duel her.

 _Dammit! Guess I gotta do this!_ Tristan thought, activating the duel disk. "Miho, I'm sorry it's come to this, but I won't hold back in a duel, not even against you." _This shouldn't be that difficult. Miho's my speed. How hard could she be?_

* * *

As Tristan started up a duel with his middle school crush, Yukizome had finished hearing Chiaki's story and now it was her turn to explain things.

"That explains several things on my end," Yukizome said with a serious expression. "I want you all to listen to me very carefully. The Steering Committee seems to have some sort of cybernetic connection with that virtual dungeon you're all stuck in. I found a backdoor in and I can observe it, but I can't modify the program or anything. It was just a beneficial coincidence that I managed to get in contact with you all."

"The Steering Committee? What do they want?" Nagito asked. _Does she know what the Big Five was talking about regarding Hajime earlier?_

"According to the records I'm reading," Yukizome explained. "They've begun something called the Kamukura Project. They selected one student from the Reserve Course and they plan to completely rewrite them, brain, heart and soul into the Ultimate Hope, Izuru Kamukura. Izuru is supposed to have every talent that's ever passed through Hope's Peak's records. Like this, they intend for Izuru to usher in a new era of prosperity and hope for the world. But it also means erasing everything Izuru's host was in exchange for Izuru's existence."

"That's ridiculous. You can't just give someone talent," Nagito scoffed.

"Well, they seem to think KaibaCorp technology will do the job," Yukizome stated. "That's why they acted, knowing their little guinea pig would end up in Cyber Space with you all." And then she dropped a bombshell on the group in only three words. "One Hajime Hinata."

Chiaki's eyes shrunk to the size of peas and fear and chill ran through her whole body. "What…did you say?" she asked, voice trembling.

"Chiaki?" Yukizome asked, concerned.

Chiaki started shaking the monitor. "Where is he? What happened to Hajime?" she asked frantically, tears threatening to fall.

"Ohhhhh, I get it. You liiii—"

"Where is Hajime?!" Chiaki asked, her breathing irregular.

"Chiaki, I need you to take a deep breath."

Chiaki did so, but it did not calm her down as much as Yukizome would've liked, not that she expected Chiaki to get that calm. She split the view of the monitor in two and suddenly showed an entire wireframe overview of the _entire_ virtual world.

"According to virtual map," Yukizome said, showing a big, pulsing red dot, "You guys are here." She zoomed the camera all the way out, showing just how many landscapes away the group was from Hajime's location. The whole map looked like a bunch of fat cylinders connected to elongated cylinders and the shape looked like something out of a tinker toy. "And Hajime is here," Yukizome said, showing a small room at the very _far_ side of the virtual world with a blue dot.

"That looks pretty far," Joey commented.

"I'm going…" Chiaki swallowed. "I'm going to rescue him. Hajime…" she took a deep breath and spoke with gusto. "Hajime doesn't need to be the Ultimate Hope. He's fine the way he is."

"I agree," Yukizome said. "I get what the Kamukura Project stands for, but this is just cruel."

"It's bogus is what it is. Ultimate Hope? That's just a false prophet, especially being born from a talentless individual like Hajime."

Chiaki puffed out her cheeks, glaring at Nagito, "That talentless individual happens to be my friend. And you're going to help him rescue me."

"Huh? Why me?" Nagito asked, surprised. He then smiled. "Oh, I get it. You're punishing me."

"If that's how you want to look at it, fine, but it'll take more than just skill to rescue Hajime. I'll need luck too."

Nagito brightened up even more. "Ohhhh, my talent is useful to Chiaki? That makes me so happy!"

"Hey! Hey! What about Teá, Tristan and Duke?" Ibuki wanted to know. "They're still stuck out there somewhere you know. Not to mention we're one big brother short for Komaru."

"Oh, I guess you guys can go after them," Nagito said dismissively.

"Like hell!" Ibuki exclaimed with her surprised face. She then tilted her head and made pleading eyes at Chiaki and Nagito, sounding annoyed. "Chiaki's friend is in danger. Ibuki's coming too! She's also your classmate."

Chiaki waved her whole hand in dismissal of Ibuki's proposal. "Sorry. No room for a player three," she said bluntly.

Ibuki, again, showed her overly dramatic surprised face, "No room?!" she shouted. "What is this the Super Famicom?! Let me join your party!"

Joey put an arm around Ibuki pat her on the shoulder. "Don't sweat it," he told her. "Those two can go rescue Hajime and we'll look for the rest of our friends."

Ibuki's hair horns wiggled as she leaned her head against the inside of Joey's shoulder. "Well if you say so, Joey, Ibuki has no complaints."

Neither Mai, nor Celeste, looked amused at this exchange.

Suddenly, part of the wall in the lab was pulled backwards and then slid to the side like a hidden door. On the monitor, Chiaki and Nagito noticed that this new entrance was now a direct route to the landscape where Hajime was being kept.

"It'll be a long walk, but I think you two can handle it. Let me also give you these." She transferred her voice into two ear pieces. One was for Chiaki. One was for Nagito. Each one plugged Yukizome into their ear.

"Can you two hear me?" Yukizome asked for a test.

"Loud and clear," Chiaki said, heading for the secret door with Nagito. She then turned towards the rest of the group. "We'll see you on the other side."

"Wait, Chiaki!" Ibuki exclaimed again.

Chiaki had just turned around to go, but turned back around to look at Ibuki. "Hmm?"

Ibuki gave Chiaki one of her signature, big, happy smiles. "If you need to go stealth mode, don't forget how helpful a cardboard box can be!" she cooed.

Chiaki nodded to her. "Right." She and Nagito then headed through the secret entrance, which closed behind them with an audible shimmer of white light, sealing them on the other side.

"A cardboard box?" Joey asked, scratching his head. Ibuki just laughed and laughed.

* * *

In the time it took for Chiaki and Nagito to go into the secret entrance, Tristan and Miho had finished contrstructing their decks and were ready for action. It was time now to pick their deck masters. Well, for Tristan to pick his deck master. Miho was already taking the form of hers.

"I pick the Cyber Commander!" Tristan exclaimed as the bulky, shirtless, gun pack wearing monster appeared at his side.

"You still use vanilla monsters with less than 1000 attack points?" Duke asked. "And this is why you're still a scrub."

"Shut up! This is the first monster I ever got. It's my favorite."

"Oh yeah, where'd you get that from? A cereal box."

"Okay, when I'm finished with this, you're next!" Tristan shouted at Duke.

"No, Tristan," Miho said, cooing, "When you're finished, you'll be with Miho… _forever_."

"There's no way I'm losing. You ready?"

"Miho is," Miho said.

And then they both declared together. "Let's duel!"

"Ladies first," Tristan told Miho.

Miho purred. "Such a gentleman. But that's what Miho likes about you. Miho draws." Miho drew the top card of her deck. "Miho plays Lady of Faith!" she declared as the priestess dressed, light-attribute monster with 1100 attack points appeared on her side of the field. "Miho will equip her with Elf's Light. Raising her attack points by 400," Miho stated. Lady of Faith's attack points jumped to 1500. "Miho ends her turn."

"My turn then," Tristan said and drew the top card of his deck. "And I'm playing Command Angel!"

A winged creature in a brown shirt and commando pants and a beret appeared on Tristan's side of the field. It had 1200 attack points and 1900 defense points. "And thanks to its special ability, it gains 400 attack points." Command Angel's attack power jumped to 1600. "And that's not all, Cyber Commander gives it an extra 200 attack points while it's my turn." Command Angel's attack points went to 1800. "Command Angel, attack! Power Fist!"

Tristan's monster darted towards Miho's monster and punched it across the face, destroying it.

Miho's life points fell to 3700 and she licked her lips.

"That's all I'm gonna do this turn," Tristan said.

"No face-down cards?" Duke asked. "Are you going easy on her?"

"What? No, of course not!" Tristan snapped at Duke, turning to face him a little. "What kind of amateur do you take me for?"

Neither Duke nor Teá wanted to answer that question.

"You guys are real pals," Tristan said, turning back to face Miho.

"Miho's turn," Miho said and drew the top card of her deck. "And Miho plays Neo the Magic Swordsman!" The long-haired blond swordsman hit the table with 1700 attack points. "And since it's Miho's turn, it's stronger than your Command Angel. But she's also going to equip it with Book of Secret arts and increase its attack points further by 300 points." Neo the Magic Swordsman now glowed and its attack power increased to 2000. "And now," she pointed at Command Angel. "Attack!"

Neo the Magic Swordsman took its magic sword and sliced Command Angel across the chest, destroying it, resulting in Tristan's life points falling to 3600.

"Miho ends her turn."

Tristan nodded and drew the top card of his deck. _Here we go!_ "I activate the ritual spell Garma Sword Oath!" Tristan declared as a spell card depicting 3 cards crossing over each other flipped face up on his side of the field. "And by discarding these three monsters from my hand," he said, showing them off to Miho, "I can play this powerful monster, Garma Sword!"

Out came the multi-armed and fiendishly powerful Garma sword with its massive 2550 attack points. "Go," Tristan declared, pointing at Miho's monster. "Attack!"

Garma Sword lunged forward, dicing apart Miho's monster with its many swords, bringing her life points down to 2950.

"See, Duke? I know what I'm doing," Tristan said.

"Whatever," Duke said, curling a lock of his hair dismissively. Tristan growled.

Now it was Miho's turn again. And she looked positively ecstatic. "Miho activates her deck master special ability. During Miho's standby phase, she destroys all dark monsters on the field, which Garma Sword is."

"Say what?!" Tristan shouted. Even Duke and Teá looked uncomfortable. That was Tristan's only line of defense.

Miho let out a powerful, bright light from her body, which incinerated Garma Sword. "And for every monster destroyed this way, all light attribute monsters, including Miho herself, gain 400 attack points." Dunames went up to 2200 attack points. She then stepped onto the battlefield. "Dunames Dark Witch is now in play," she smiled. She then held up a card in her hand. "And Miho now plays Maiden of the Moonlight," she said, putting the light-attribute 1500 attack point winged spellcaster in play.

"Tristan!" Teá called out in alarm. This could not end well.

"And now," Miho said, giggling, "Now…" she giggled again and held up a hand above her head. "Miho attacks with Valhalla and Moonlight arrows," she licked her lips. "Wiping out the rest of your life points."

Tristan was assaulted by purple and bright blue beams of energy as his life points fell to zero. He then collapsed on the ground on his back, sore.

"Tristan!" Teá exclaimed, only to get pushed back by a hateful gale emitted from Miho flapping her wings. She fell on her side.

"You okay, Teá?" Duke asked her. Teá only groaned and sat up, holding her shoulder.

"Tristan!" Teá shouted again.

"Tristan is mine," Miho said, walking over to him and crouching down beside him. He was rapidly losing consciousness. She put his head in her lap. And then the two vanished just like a mirage.

"TRISTAN!" Teá shouted.

* * *

 **(A/N: Goddammit Tristan, can't you even go a fanfiction without becoming the distressed dude? So, yeah, I'm not combining chapters, as you're noticing. And who'd have thunk that Miho was actually alive? I kept that well-hidden, didn't I? If you're confused, look carefully back at chapter 11. Yes, this** _ **was**_ **actually foreshadowed** _ **very**_ **subtly. What's going to happen? Well, I can't tell you that. You'll have to wait until chapter 47 before we revisit this subplot XD.**

 **Speaking of subplots, YAY! Chiaki has a chance to save Hajime! Go, Yukizome!**

 **But before we can even** _ **revisit**_ **that, next chapter, it's Byakuya's turn to duel. I'll see you then. And, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	46. Raw Power and Determination

**(A/N: Ahhhhhh, I'm so happy to see the positive reception I've received regarding Miho in the "Did not see that coming, but well played" variety. Welp, that's enough of that. Time to see what Byakuya has been up to. But first, a little more of the good stuff…)**

* * *

For the better portion of an hour, Nagito and Chiaki had been walking down a dark corridor, whose barriers could only be defined by the thick white lines framing the walls, floor, and ceiling.

As they were now nearing the end of their trek, thanks to Yukizome's directions and comforting encouragement, Chiaki decided to say, "Tell me more about the Kamukura Project and how it relates to Hajime."

"According to my research," Yukizome explained. "Hajime was approached about the project when he started attending classes at Hope's Peak. Supposedly he'd already agreed to become part of the project and the school promised to pay for his tuition. Sounds good on paper, right?"

Nagito agreed. "They offered him talent and he took it. It makes sense. What rubs me the wrong way is erasing his sense of self to do it. What good is hope and talent if you don't have the means to enjoy being you?"

Chiaki looked at Nagito, surprised by the wisdom of that answer. "That's remarkably profound for you."

"Nagito's warped ideals aside," Yukizome continued, "As I was saying, when the Steering Committee found out Hajime was going to join this tournament, they collaborated with the Big 5 and gave Hajime the most powerful card in the known database."

"Five-Headed Dragon," Chiaki answered.

"Mmmhmm," Yukizome confirmed. "Of course, the Committee didn't actually expect Hajime to make it as far as he did. They're worried that if he does too well, he'll back out of the project, since he hasn't actually reached the point of no return yet."

"What's the point of no return?" Nagito wanted to know.

"Handing the signed contract to them, of course. Without his and his parents' signatures in writing in their files, even if the signatures are already on the paper, he still can say no. Of course, if he does, then he won't be able to stay at Hope's Peak and his mother would have to take a second mortgage on their house to pay the tuition."

Chiaki looked distraught. _Hajime...why did you never mention any of this to me?_

"Could it be…?" Nagito wondered aloud, hatching onto something.

"What is it?" Chiaki asked him.

Nagito sighed, glancing at his open palm. Was that…pity in his eyes? "Poor, Hajime. He's trying so hard to be someone worthy of you." He spoke condescendingly, picking his head up. "I'll give him A for effort, but he's just a nobody, your stepping stone."

Chiaki glared at Nagito and snapped, "Call Hajime a stepping stone one more time and you'll be my second classmate to taste my Rising Dragon Fist!"

"Ah, my bad," Nagito apologized. "Trash like me talked out of line."

 _Hajime…_ Chiaki thought, tears forming in her eyes as she continued to walk. _You never had to do any of this for me. I like you...because you're you._

She and Nagito eventually entered through a literal light at the end of a tunnel, emerging to a stormy sky with lightning crackling above. A tall, black, hi-tech tower stood in front of them. It had Hope's Peak's logo on it.

Chiaki, doing her best to dry her eyes, said, "Yup. That looks like a final boss tower all right."

"If I had to guess, I'd say Hajime is being held captive at the top of that tower," Nagito said with a slick smile, arms folded. "That's usually how things like this go, right?"

"Yup, sounds accurate to me. Just tell us what to do Miss Yukizome."

"Sorry, but this is as far as I can take you guys," she said. "Hajime is inside, but the area is heavily fortified. I can't get in remotely. Plus, the person whose office I'm borrowing will be back soon. I know I can leave the rest to the two of you. Good luck."

"Before we go in, I have a question, Miss Yukizome. Why is rescuing Hajime important to you? I know why it's important to Chiaki, but you don't have to care also."

"The Kamukura Project is wrong. Kyosuke and I promised we would expose the dark underbelly of Hope's Peak Academy. If we can shut down the Kamukura Project and expose it through Hajime, we can change Hope's Peak Academy by destroying it's corruption."

"Oh, I see, so Hajime's just a…"

Chiaki growled when she thought Nagito was going to say stepping stone.

"Hajime is an important witness for your hope. All right, now it's even more important that I help save him."

"Speaking of which. How…do we save him?" Chiaki thought.

"Wait, you came this far and didn't even think of a plan?" Nagito asked. Even he thought Chiaki had some idea.

"I mean…The Steering Committee isn't just going to give Hajime back to us. We need to force them to give him back to us. But…" she pulled her hoodie up over her head. "I'm just a gamer. I know I want to give everything I can for Hajime, but…I have no idea how."

Fortunately, Yukizome had the answer. "As long as you're in the virtual world, Hajime's mind can't fully merge with Izuru's. He would have to awaken after being fully put into Hajime, under the Steering Committee's direction before he can become Izuru and that'll take hours. If you can interrupt the overwrite of Hajime's mind, he'll be fine once you make it back out. There...might be some side effects, but Hajime should still be Hajime."

"Interrupt him? How?"

Chiaki. "I guess we'll figure that part out when we come to it, even if I have to duel Hajime to get him to remember who he is."

"That's the spirit!" Yukizome exclaimed.

"Are you ready, Nagito?"

"Yup. I'm right behind you." With that, Chiaki and Nagito stepped into the automatic door at the base of the tower and began to make their way to rescue Hajime.

* * *

For Byakuya Togami, wandering around the virtual world in search of something to happen was too much work. If the Big Five wanted to come at him, he was going to make them come to him. He didn't care about any of the other participants in this game of Noah's either. To that end, he found a mount in a random Silver Fang. With only his wits and his skill, he had tamed the beast and now it was carrying him across the land.

 _Yugi or Kaiba will beat Noah eventually, even if I don't. There's no point in searching for them myself when I have no clue how to look and I just had this suit dry cleaned. Besides, the game can't end unless all the opposition has been defeated and wiping out all of it myself would be boring. I'm on the same team as all of the other captives. As long as the 99%, and Kaiba, participate and win, so do I. I just—_

Byakuya was cut off by his mount suddenly stopping and growling loudly. "What are you doing? Move!" Byakuya commanded. However, the wolf bucked him off and ran for the hills. Byakuya did a backflip before he landed on his backside and landed perfectly on his feet.

As he pushed his glasses up by the nose, he saw what had made Silver Fang so spooked. It was the monster known as The Witty Phantom in his dapper purplish suit, red skin and blond hair.

"Finally, some notoriety," Byakuya said, tilting his head back to gaze condescendingly at The Witty Phantom.

"Byakuya Togami. I've finally found you," he said, taking off his hat briefly to bow, but so shallow it may as well have been an insult.

"I wasn't exactly hiding," Byakuya said, arms folded, irritated.

"But of course," The Witty Phantom chuckled. "Now then, young master Togami, I've come to you with a proposition."

"If you're asking me to join you, get lost," Byakuya said, pointing his index finger at the monster. "I've said it before and I'll say it again: if I'm taking the Kaiba Corporation down, it'll be on my terms."

"Ahhhh, that young noble bearing, your straight, rigid posture," The Witty Phantom smiled. "It's exactly the sort of complete package an ugly old man could ask for to start over."

"And? You are...?"

"Hobson's the name. I used to be the butler to Gozaboro Kaiba. And then Seto threw me out on the streets."

"Ask me if I care," Byakuya said sarcastically.

Hobson realized he probably shouldn't ask. "Enjoy your life of luxury while you can, Togami. You won't have it for much longer, not when I claim your body."

Byakuya only rolled his eyes. "Teenage girls, middle aged women, girls younger than me, and my own male peers, sure, let's add creepy old men to the list of people lusting after my body. Why not? He then gave an irritated, red-faced glare at Hobson. "I'll stomp you down like the ant that you are. A mere _butler_ is nothing compared to a true Togami. Even my butler knows where he stands."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Hobson chuckled. "Shall we duel? Those are the rules after all."

"Very well, I suppose you'll save me from my boredom if nothing else."

Byakuya, more than familiar with a pick up game on virtual hardware, spent no time picking out his deck. Hobson was ready just as soon.

"I suppose Witty Phantom shall be your deck master," Byakuya said.

"That's correct, Togami."

"Then _this_ will be my deck master," Byakuya said. "I choose Cosmo Queen." The regal, large crowned spellcaster with 2900 attack points appeared at Byakuya's side. "You may go first," Byakuya said. He chuckled. "You'll need the extra turn."

"Very well. But you'll come to regret that."

"No. I won't. Now—"

"Let's Duel!" They both declared together.

"At the start of my turn, I activate my deck master special ability. You show me your hand and I can make you discard any card from it and I can take any card from it as well. Still thinking it was a good idea to let me go first."

Byakuya merely revealed his hand to his opponent. "Ah, I see. Very nice. I'll take your Insect Knight and you can discard Mirror Force."

Insect Knight vanished from Byakuya's hand and appeared in front of Hobson. He grabbed it out of the air and played it as his selected monster for the turn. It was an Earth based Insect monster with 1900 attack points and 1500 defense points.

"Next, I activate Delinquent Duo. At the cost of 1000 of my life points. You must discard two random cards from your hand." Two goblins appeared and took two of Byakuya's cards in his hand, sending them to the graveyard instantly. Byakuya hadn't even had his turn yet and he was only holding 1 card.

"And next, I play the spell card, Megamorph. Since my life points became lower than yours through the use of Delinquent Duo, it doubles Insect Knight's attack points."

Insect Knight looked battle frenzied and its attack power surged to 3800.

"It's your turn, Togami. Make it count," Hobson said, chuckling.

"Gladly," Byakuya said and looked at the two cards in his hand. He knew which one to play since they were both monsters. "I sent a monster face-down and end my turn."

Hobson laughed. "The great Byakuya Togami cowering before the might of a monster so strong he couldn't possibly destroy it."

Byakuya only glared, his fierce determination unwavering. "Are you through talking? I will age faster than you will win."

Hobson frowned and then drew the top card of his deck. "I activate my deck master special ability, Sleight of Hand. Please show me the card in your hand."

Byakuya showed off Giant Soldier of Stone.

Hobson dismissed it with a hand wave. "Yes, please send it to your graveyard."

Byakuya sneered as he did so.

"And now, I shall summon to the field, Baron of the Fiend Sword!" A sharply dressed, overweight ogre with piercing red eyes, carrying a demonic red sword and having fangs coming up above its lower mouth appeared. It had 1550 attack points and 800 defense points. "Baron of the Fiend Sword, attack!" Hobson declared, fanning out his gloved hand. He succeeded in uncovering Byakuya's Cyber Jar.

"Predictable," Byakuya said, unamused, watching as his monster destroyed everything on the field. Byakuya picked up his 5 cards, summoning Megalosmasher X, a giant swimming dinosaur with lots of sharp teeth. It had 2000 attack points. and an old favorite of his: Chainsaw Insect. It had 2400 attack points. He also now had 3 cards in his hand, which he knew he'd lose at least a few of them soon. But for now, he waited to see what Hobson pulled.

"I summon to the field Kryuel, Slate Warrior, and Diskblade Rider." Out came the red demon, the strange looking blue fiend, and a green monster riding a motorcycle that had sawblades for tires. Kryuel had 1000 attack points, Slate Warrior 1900 and Diskblade Rider 1700.

"Why are your monsters in attack position?" Byakuya asked. "Suddenly realizing how superior I am so you're throwing the duel?"

"Hardly," Hobson said. "Kryuel! Attack Megalosmasher X!"

Kryuel was utterly annihilated by Byakuya's monster, bringing Hobson's life points down to 2000.

"And the point of that was?" Byakuya asked, only to see Kryuel's vengeful spirit appear behind Hobson, shadow laser blade ready to strike. "Wait, what the hell?"

Kryuel darted forward and struck Chainsaw Insect through the throat, destroying it. And then its spirit vanished.

"Next, Slate Warrior will attack your Megalosmasher X."

Although Slate warrior was destroyed by punching Byakuya's monster, reducing Hobson's life points to 1900, its special effect activated. It reduced Byakuya's monster's attack points to 1500, more than enough for Diskblade Rider to run straight over it. Byakuya lost his only other monster on the field and fell to 3800 life points.

"How is that?" Hobson asked. "And now, for next turn, I'll play."

"Stop _right_ there," Byakuya said. "You've activated my deck master's special ability."

Cosmo Queen's eyes flashed and suddenly Diskblade Rider was magically transported into a guillotine set up that had shown up out of nowhere.

"What?" Witty Phantom gasped.

"What's the matter? Have you never seen a public execution before?" Byakuya asked, chuckling. "This is my Deckmaster's special ability: Enemy of the Crown. Whenever I take battle damage, I can discard two cards from my hand and execute your monster on the spot!" Byakuya declared, pointing to Diskblade Rider.

"Okay, so I lose a monster. You're still discarding two cards to activate this ability and—"

"You also lose life points equal to that monster's original attack points."

Hobson just stared. "That's…that's not fair."

"Life is only fair to those who aim to achieve success, which is something someone like you could never understand, since your only success can be achieved by riding Noah's coattails. Now then, Cosmo Queen, execute your enemy."

Cosmo Queen drew her hand across her neck an the guillotine fell, decapitating Diskblade Rider and reducing Hobson down to a mere 200 life points.

With no monsters on the field and since he already played a monster this turn, all Hobson could do was set a card face-down. "I end my turn," Hobson said.

"Of course you do," Byakuya said with a self-satisfied smirk. "However, he was disappointed with his hand of two cards.

"I'll set this card face-down," he said. "And end my turn." He could not play a monster.

"Very well, let's see what you have there," Hobson said and looked at the card in Byakuya's hand: Raiza the Storm Monarch. "I'll be taking that, thank you," Hobson said, snatching it with a snap of his fingers and emptying Byakuya's hand. "My turn is over."

 _Does he not have a monster of his own to summon?_ Byakuya wondered. _Good._

He drew the top card of his deck. He nodded as he looked at it. "I set one monster face-down on the field and end my turn."

"Oh? Not going to attack? I'm wide open you know."

Byakuya looked at Hobson with an "I am so much better than you, you can't even comprehend it" type of look. "I'm not an idiot," he said. "If I attack now I leave myself wide open if your face-down blows up in my face. Besides, like this, you can't readily attack me either with your life points at practically nothing. Giant Soldier of Stone was not my only bulky defender after all."

Hobson hated to admit it. Byakuya had a point.

"It's your move," Byakuya said.

Hobson drew the top card of his deck, only to smile. "Sorry, but I'm afraid your luck has run out. This duel is now mine. I summon to the field Theban Nightmare!" A light-attribute fiend monster made up of nothing except for blue fire hit the table. It had 1500 attack points and 500 defense points. "And I equip it…" Hobson chuckled, "With another Megamorph."

Byakuya's eyes shrunk in. Like this, Hobson had the power to simply overrun him. His face-down was not prepared for this.

With 3000 attack points, Theban Nightmare had more than enough power to overrun Byakuya's face-down Aqua Madoor, which it did quite handedly with its slashing claws.

Hobson chuckled. "How does it feel to lose, Togami?" Hobson taunted. "You worked so hard to get where you are, but it will now come crashing down because of your own arrogance. Face it, you have nothing left. If your face-down couldn't protect you just now, nothing will. It's over!"

However, instead of cower before his foe, Byakuya just dug his very expensive shoe in the dirt. For some reason, he did not feel as if he could lose. And, he had a sudden epiphany as his eyes closed naturally. There was some…power welling up inside him, focusing his mind. _This is it. This is the feeling Yugi and Joey must feel all of the time when they are pushed into a corner, when you have no way to win a duel other than to draw a winning move. This_ , Byakuya thought as his glasses flashed and his eyes shot open, _is the heart of the cards._

Byakuya drew the top card off his deck with a quick, swift motion. He looked at the card he drew. Yes. This would do nicely. "I activate Mystic Space Typhoon!" Byakuya exclaimed. "With it, I destroy your face-down card."

Hobson's face-down Mirror Force was completely obliterated.

"And? What exactly did that gain you?" Hobson asked, chuckling. "You're still facing down a 3000-attack point monster with no monsters of your own."

"On the contrary, I _do_ have a monster," Byakuya stated, raising his eyebrows. Without even having to say it, Cosmo Queen waltzed onto the battlefield.

"What are you doing?" Hobson exclaimed.

"It is a Queen's duty to oversee her people, but so is it also that she should defend her Emperor and the one who rules above all. I picked Cosmo Queen not just because of her deck master ability, but also because of just how powerful she is."

"I think you need a new prescription for your glasses, four-eyes," Hobson chuckled. "My monster has 3000 attack points. You should've destroyed Megamoroph instead."

"Don't make me spell it out for you," Byakuya said. "I destroyed your face-down because it was in the way. Now, I know everything that's on the field, including," he pointed down, "My face-down card. And with it, I shall end this duel."

"You're bluffing!" Hobson cried out, clenching a fist.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Byakuya said, never happier to be in his strong, upstanding position as his heir to the Togami fortune, looking down on others all the while. "This duel is over. It's time to give my queen her battle armor so that she can claim victory for her people and her master. I activate my face-down card, Metalmorph!"

Hobson, upon seeing this, could only slowly lower his jaw and just shout, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cosmo Queen's attack power increased to 3200 as her robe became adorned with metal plated armor and even one of her eyes was covered up by the trap card's power.

"Not that it matters, but Cosmo Queen will gain an extra 1500 points when attacking. You are finished. Cosmo Queen," Byakuya said and pointed at Theban Nightmare. "Shadow Master Blast!"

Cosmo Queen raised her arms to the sky and created a fuck off giant, orange ball of magical energy. It was as big as a mobile home.

Cosmo Queen then threw the giant death ball at Theban Nightmare, destroying it and wiping out Hobson's life points as he too was blown up by the residual energy of Cosmo Queen's attack. He screamed and held up his arms as his hat blew off and then, he was no more.

"And _that_ ," Byakuya said, pointing at the open air and the smoke where Hobson had once stood, "Is why there is and shall only ever be _one_ Byakuya Togami." He folded his arms. "Accept no substitutes."

And for whatever reason, somewhere, out there, on Hope's Peak Academy's grounds, an overweight teenage boy sneezed.

* * *

 **(A/N: Damn. So yeah, short chapter. And while I would love to write out next chapter, it is late and I'm tired. But chapter 47 will be quite a bit longer with some more Kaiba and Makoto bonding along with Chiaki and Nagito heading to rescue Hajime. This is also the point where I need to go back and watch the source material so I can figure out what Marik, Gundham and the blimp crew are up to. So, there might not be an update tomorrow, but expect one before July 4** **th** **. Additionally, that is the last we're going to see of the Big Five duels and their associates. I mean, sure, I'm at least going to** _ **show**_ **Leichter since Makoto is along for the ride. And I still have something special planned for Noah instead of Yugi's** _ **insane**_ **plan to come at Noah with 400 life points. But aside from that and the final duel of this arc—as well as resolving the Miho subplot—we are practically done with this arc. And while it may not feel like much happened, sometimes small things have big impacts later on. So, until next time, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	47. The Road That Connects All to the Truth

**(A/N: And welcome back to a chapter I truly adore for this arc. I won't say why. Just enjoy. However, I will mention that while Leichter is shown in this chapter, I will not be covering his duel turn by turn because it will play out how it did in canon. As Mokuba is already kidnapped by this point also, I recommend watching the canonical episodes if you want to know how that played out. And yes, I say canonical despite knowing this was anime filler. Hush! Now just read. I'll see you at the end of the chapter).**

* * *

After witnessing the destruction of Nezbitt's lab through a flashback Noah showed him and Kaiba, the gears in Makoto's head began turning as he tried to figure out how Noah knew all of that stuff enough to show Kaiba. Did he pull it from Kaiba's memories somehow? Or perhaps the Big Five told him about it.

While lost in thought and trying not to lose sight of Kaiba, Makoto quickly realized that the two were now walking through an industrial port district of some kind. Many warehouses were open and full of things like tanks, missiles, and turbine engines. Makoto did his best not to get too close.

As the duo neared a smaller warehouse that looked like it was some kind of garage, they saw something that caught both of their attentions. Conveniently sitting just outside the garage was a motorbike with a sidecar and two helmets sitting in the sidecar. Kaiba immediately walked over to it and checked the fuel gage. This thing had just been filled. Without wasting a single moment, he tossed Makoto a helmet.

"Hop in," he commanded.

"Uh…y-yeah," Makoto said, climbing into the sidecar.

Then, without warning, Kaiba took off at full speed through a downhill tunnel. Makoto put one hand on his helmet and leaned all the way back at first, but quickly realized the situation. He was riding in a Motorcycle's side car with _Seto Kaiba_ at the wheel.

 _Best! Day! Ever!_ Makoto exclaimed, not caring that there was no scenery to look at once they emerged from the tunnel. It was just ocean surrounding a very high rising bridge. However, Makoto looked at it with childlike wonder. He looked at how cool Kaiba looked driving and thought how lucky he was to be riding with him. To Makoto, this was awesome. However, something about Kaiba's expression seemed…disconcerting and Makoto suddenly remembered the circumstances under which they were taking this joy ride.

"Um, Kaiba," Makoto said, trying to be heard over the wind against their faces.

"What?" Kaiba said, surly.

"U-um, I was just going to say that um...I don't...think any less of you for the things you did, you know, when you were taking over KaibaCorp."

"Spare me your opinions," Kaiba said irritably.

Makoto gulped. "O-okay. I-I was just trying to make conversation."

Kaiba said nothing in return.

Despite the fact that he thought he made Kaiba mad, Makoto couldn't help but look at the front of the sidecar as he thought about the situation. "Mokuba's lucky, you know."

"Hmm?" This seemed to catch Kaiba's attention as he looked at the younger teen.

Makoto smiled weakly. "It's just...you're a really good big brother to him. You can stand up to these Big Five guys and you always walk tall with grit and determination. Compared to me, I'm nothing like that. If Komaru was actually kidnapped or in real life-threatening danger...I think I'd panic and turn pale."

Kaiba looked forward at the road and said, "You wouldn't."

"Huh?" Makoto asked, looking up at Kaiba.

"If our situations were reversed, I have no doubt you'd be driving this bike instead of me. When all is said and done, when your parents leave you and no one else is around, you can always...rely on a sibling."

"Ah..." Makoto gasped. He quickly realized. Kaiba was… _comforting_ him. He put a hand over his chest, touched. "Thank you, Kaiba."

From there, Kaiba drove in silence with Makoto just going back to thinking about Noah, at least until he saw a gap in the highway. He thought Kaiba would start slowing down, but as Kaiba drove, Makoto realized that he was _speeding up_.

"U-Um, Kaiba...?"

Kaiba ignored Makoto's concerned and just kept driving as fast as he could.

Makoto's expression went from worried to panic. He started to whine lonely and then just started screaming in terror as Kaiba flew _off_ the highway and over open ocean. Makoto held one hand on his helmet and one hand on the edge of the side car seat and just kept screaming.

Eventually, he felt the tires buckle and the whole motorbike bounce. He started hyperventilating and was relived to know that Kaiba had come to a full stop. The bike's engine was still going and both of them were still in one piece. Kaiba's foot was also on the ground.

He glanced at Makoto. "You all right?"

Makoto thought his voice had vanished, but he managed to find it and stuttered, more high pitched than normal. "Y-yeah, j-just a little shaken up."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I never thought I'd see you in the company of another human being, Mr. Kaiba."

It was only then that Makoto noticed a man in a mask, goggles, and a dark blue fedora hat and trench coat approach the two of them.

"Who are you?" Kaiba snapped, glaring.

"Is…that one of the Big Five?" Makoto wondered aloud, speaking softly, both scared and curious.

"Where's Mokuba?" Kaiba demanded to know.

"If you ever want to see that brother of yours again, you'll have to make it past me. I've been waitin' to take you down for a long time," The southern accented man said to Kaiba.

"Get in line," Kaiba responded. "Naegi, do me a favor and waste this joker." Kaiba started to rev the engine of the motorcycle. "I have more important things to do."

 _I was afraid he was going to suggest that,_ Makoto thought. He didn't know if he could take on a member of the Big Five themselves.

"Dumping your responsibilities on a young boy. I'd say "I thought you were better than that" but we both know the truth. Besides, I have already challenged you to a duel, Mr. Kaiba. Are you the type that turns down a challenge?"

Makoto actually thought that would work. Kaiba was very competitive and hated being called a coward. However, it seemed Kaiba still didn't want to play ball. "I'm in a hurry. Move or I'll run you over."

Suddenly, a yellow barrier covered the entire highway behind the mysterious man that rose too high to scale, even if you could jump really well.

"Now, now, Mr. Kaiba. There's no need for such haste."

"Looks like he'll only accept you taking him on," Makoto said, sighing, knowing that didn't sit well with Kaiba at all.

"Looks like it. Know how to drive?"

"Huh?" Oh the implications of that were not good.

"I don't know who you are, but your beef is with me. Let Naegi go!"

 _Yeah, this is happening,_ Makoto panicked. Drive a motorcycle? The poor kid could barely keep his bike straight sometimes. That's why he took the bus. Makoto understood why, Kaiba seemed to trust him enough to go after Mokuba and he'd catch up, but was _trying_ to get him killed?

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm afraid that simply will not do. No one crosses this bridge until I have defeated someone in a duel," the mysterious man said.

Speaking without thinking, Makoto said, "That won't happen because Kaiba will bring you down!" Makoto thought to gasp, thinking he was speaking out of turn.

However, Kaiba seemed to agree with him. "What he said," Kaiba said calmly.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, Mr. Kaiba. Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

"Well now I do. It took me a minute, but I recognize your voice, Leichter. So, let's get this duel over with."

"My sentiments exactly," Leichter responded. "Please go ahead and select your deck from the virtual card database."

Gladly, Kaiba said, putting a whole deck together in record time.

"Now choose a monster to act as your deck master."

"This is a no-brainer, Leichter. I choose Lord of Dragons!" Kaiba exclaimed.

 _Huh? Not Blue-Eyes?_ Makoto thought. _Oh, wait a sec! I get it! Kaiba must be thinking about Lord of Dragons' deck master ability. Blue-Eyes, though powerful, had a pretty unhelpful one now that I think about it. I wonder what Lord of Dragons can do. Does Kaiba know?_

"And I've already taken the form of my deck master. Can you tell which monster I've become?"

"No. And quite frankly I don't care, Leichter, because crushing you will be a simple task regardless of your deck master. So let's begin."

"It's time to duel as they say," Leichter said, holding back a chuckle.

"Kaiba, that's not exactly a good idea. I think you should—"

Kaiba snapped at Makoto. "Naegi, when I want your opinion, I'll ask for it! Go stand over there and watch. This will be over in only a few turns," Kaiba remarked.

Makoto gulped and backed up by the motorbike to watch. Well, at least it wasn't all bad. He would get to see Kaiba duel and be the awesome awe-inspiring hero that Makoto had seen him become on live TV. _I just wish Komaru was here to see this,_ Makoto thought. He then looked at Leichter. _Still…I have a bad feeling about this._ Makoto put a hand on his chest and looked incredibly worried. He could feel a pit sinking into his stomach. _Leichter is clearly dressed as his deck master, but I don't recognize the monster at all. This…could be bad._ He shook his head. _No, I need to have faith in the Seto Kaiba I believe in. I know he'll win. No matter what!_

* * *

As Kaiba and Leichter began their duel, Nagito and Chiaki were slowly making their way through the fortress used to contain Hajime by the Steering Committee. They'd been made to solve puzzles, and answer trivia questions, typical RPG stuff. On occasion, they came face to face with a Duel Quiz, where specific cards were on the field and in their hands and required the right amount of plays on Chiaki or Nagito's side to solve.

In their latest escapade, Chiaki saw her field entirely composed of normal monsters with 500 attack points or less and a Black Skull Dragon on her opponent's side of the field with two cards face-down on her opponent's side. The cards in Chiaki's hand were Heavy Storm and Sword of the Soul Eater.

"Simple enough," Chiaki said and selected Heavy Storm to be played and then played Sword of the Soul Eater, destroying all of her other monsters except one of them, raising its attack power to 4500 and attacking to wipe out her opponent's set remaining life total of 1300.

"There's that Ultimate Gamer talent of yours," Nagito said with a smile.

Chiaki responded back neither positively nor negatively. She was too focused on getting to Hajime as she ran up the stairs, Nagito not far behind. _Please be all right, Hajime. Please let me get to you in time._

* * *

However, Hajime was not fine. He was strapped inside a big pod on the top floor with electrodes strapped all over his body. At first, he had put up no resistance to the changes, but when he realized that an entirely new personality was being implanted over his own, he'd begun to fight back.

To that end, the Steering Committee had started to fight dirty.

Every time Hajime struggled or tried to break his bonds, he was hit with 20 volts of electricity to make him cooperate and make him lose another bit of his own psyche. _Chiaki,_ He thought as he breathed, _Chiaki!_ He could see her smiling face, but not her eyes. _No! Come back! Chiaki!_

As another volt ran through Hajime's body, he could only scream out in pain along with another internal scream.

 _ **CHIAKI!**_

* * *

While Hajime was being forced to be obedient and docile to make way for Izuru Kamukura, Yugi's group had found the same port district that Makoto and Kaiba had arrived in. They began looking around for their friends and for clues.

"Huh? Hey, guys! Come look at this!" Komaru exclaimed.

The group all rushed over to her. "What is it? What did you find?" Ibuki asked.

Komaru picked up a half-eaten, unwrapped chocolate bar off the ground. "Chiaki said she kept everything on her person that she had when she was digitized, right?"

"Yeah, and? What's that got to do with that half-eaten chocolate bar?" Joey asked.

"Don't eat it, Komaru! Five second rule! Who knows how long that's been there?"

"Ugh! No, Ibuki!" She pointed at the brand label half torn from the bar being opened. "This is Makoto's favorite chocolate bar. I would know cause that's what he bought for spare snacks while he was participating in Battle City."

"That would mean, Makoto's been through here," Yugi said with a smile.

"Right?" Komaru asked.

Celeste looked down the nearby tunnel. "Perhaps he took a vehicle of choice and went down that tunnel," Celeste suggested.

"What makes you think he didn't use his own two feet?" Joey asked.

"Because this area reeks of gasoline and fuel," Celeste said.

Ibuki sniffed. "Hey, Celeste is right! Those are fuel emissions all right. Ibuki's spent a little bit of time around them because she has a classmate in the Ultimate Mechanic."

The group suddenly heard a revving engine and from out of the garage, Mai was driving an expensive sports that had, conveniently, been left in the garage with the keys in ignition. "What're we waiting for then, hop in," she encouraged.

"Ho-ho! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Drivin' in style!" Joey jumped into the front seat with Mai.

Celeste frowned, but simply got into the passenger's side of the car in the back. Yugi got in the middle of the back seat.

"Come on, Komaru. You can sit with me," Ibuki said, grabbing her by the wrist. "Ibuki will protect you!"

"Oh, um…thanks," Komaru said.

As everyone got in an buckled up, the seatbelts being stretchy enough to contain Komaru sitting in Ibuki's lap, Mai adjusted the rear view mirror and said, "Hold onto your decks, kids." She put the car in drive. "It's going to be a wild ride!"

Mai then took off down the highway. Fortunately, with no cars on the road and no sharp turns, the group was spared the worst aspects of Mai's driving ability. However, Joey could see the speedometer and the rest of them could feel it. "Mai, are you sure you should be going that fast?"

"I've got the need for speed. When else do you get the chance to drive on an open road with no chance of traffic?"

"Even with that said, I think the rest of us would like to hold onto their breakfast," Celeste said.

"Oh, _I'm sorry,_ do _you_ have your license."

Celeste, unfortunately, had to concede on that. No one else in the group was legalized to drive except for Mai.

It felt like a few hours, though it had only been close to 40 minutes, of nothing but ocean, storm clouds and an endless highway, before the group noticed something interesting.

"Ah! Over there!" Komaru shouted, pointing as a figure flew off into the sky.

"Is that what I think it is?" Joey wondered.

"That looks like Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Celeste stated.

"Are Mokuba and Kaiba together?" Komaru wondered.

"I suppose we'll know in a few minutes," Joey stated.

"That was totally Blue-Eyes. It's so cool to see flying through the air like that."

"Oh, I don't know, I think Red-Eyes is _much_ more majestic in flight," Celeste chuckled.

"Now that's something we can agree on," Joey said, nodding.

"Oooh! Oooh! Ibuki thinks so too! Black's totally in fashion after all!"

Mai was going to comment, only to notice the road was out and started to slow down and spin the car sideways. This caused everyone to get serious whiplash. Yugi in particular was discombobulated as his hand reached out to steady himself against the car door…only to grab something soft. His fingers clutched open and closed on the soft, squishy, fabric covered…OH GOD!

Yugi pulled his hand away and looked at the now 100% red-faced, completely _embarrassed_ Komaru Naegi.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Yugi exclaimed, waving the same hand he'd used to grab Komaru back and forth.

"It's…it's fine…I…I know it wasn't on purpose," Komaru squeaked, trying not to feel completely mortified over the whole situation. She was also trying to shake _any_ thoughts of arousal away just because it was Yugi Mutoh that grabbed her, even by accident. Oh god, there were the images. Komaru's face distorted like she'd just swallowed a really sour lemon as she smacked her knuckles against her temples.

"Oh wow! Yugi, you dog, you! If you want to grope someone, you could've just asked Ibuki!"

"I didn't do it on _purpose!_ " Yugi exclaimed.

"Course ya didn't," Joey said, draping one arm over the back of his seat, "You ain't got the Kuribohs for that."

"Wha…ah…M-my Kuribohs are just _fine_ , thank you!" Yugi exclaimed blushing.

Despite being more than painfully aware of what a sexual innuendo was, this one flew right over Komaru's head.

Joey then looked at Mai. "And you, this is why you don't drive like a maniac."

However, Mai seemed preoccupied with the flying Blue-Eyes overhead. Everyone else looked up at it as well.

And then they all heard Kaiba shout, "You should've known better than to challenge me. Now, my Blue-Eyes, White Lightning attack!"

Although no one could see it so high up in the air above the clouds, they knew what was happening as Blue-Eyes unleashed a destructive burst stream of energy from its mouth and completely tore Leichter's satellite cannon apart, causing the scrap to rain down around the ocean like falling meteorites.

"Looks like you won't be leaving cyberspace any time soon," Kaiba said to Leichter.

"All right! You did it, Kaiba!" Makoto exclaimed.

Kaiba folded his arms smugly and smirked. "As if there was any doubt."

Leichter dropped to his knees in fatigue. "No! I was so close to finally escaping this digital dungeon!"

"Where's Mokuba?" Kaiba demanded out of Leichter yet again.

"You'll never see your brother again, Mr. Kaiba!" Leichter declared, both a sore loser and still defiant. "However, I'll be back!" The word back echoed as Leichter disappeared into shards of light.

"Something tells me he won't be back," Celeste said, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Damn straight he won't! Kaiba smoked that freak!" Joey exclaimed.

Komaru, however, was less concerned about Kaiba's victory and more concerned about the other voice she heard. "Makoto!" Leaping off the raised, unfinished part of the highway, Komaru landed ten feet down and gave her brother a big, happy smile as she stood up.

"Komaru?!" Makoto exclaimed, not expecting to see her. Instead of him finding her, _she_ found _him_. He was even less prepared when Komaru gave him a big hug. She was thrilled to see him safe and unhurt.

At this point, everyone was abandoning Mai's car and dropping down to become even altitude with Mokuba and Kaiba.

Makoto was not concerned with them however and noticed something else. He noticed the stubborn cowlick in Komaru's hair that was sticking straight up. "Ah! Komaru, your hair is sticking up. Let me get that for you." He licked his thumb and then started trying to press down her cowlick.

"Ack! Makoto! Stop!" Komaru said, holding her head and turning red, feeling the pressure of Makoto's thumb on her scalp. "You're not mom and I hate it when she does it!"

Kaiba turned away from the two, trying to pretend like he wasn't envious of the fact that Makoto got to reunite with his sibling.

"Now there's a big brother that really cares," Mai said as Makoto finally tamed Komaru's stubborn cowlick.

"I'd say Makoto's as good a big brother as Kaiba is to Mokuba, and Joey is to Serenity," Yugi said with a smile.

Kaiba and Makoto briefly looked at each other, only to quickly stop. Neither one had any real comment on the comparison. Joey wasn't really sure what to say. He was fine being compared to Makoto, but Kaiba?

Ibuki giggled. "Awwww, you have such a nice big brother, Komaru. He cares so much about you. Ibuki wishes she had a big brother to take her to baseball games, see movies, play music, go dancing, and swap spit."

Joey had something to say to that though. "Uh, one of those things is _not_ brotherly behavior!"

"So what's the story with you two?" Yugi asked Makoto and Kaiba. "Why are you traveling together?"

"Mokuba got kidnapped so I've been traveling with Kaiba to help him rescue Mokuba," Makoto answered, speaking seriously.

"Mokuba's been kidnapped?" Yugi parroted, gasping.

"Show of hands, who's surprised?" Joey asked sarcastically.

"Now may not be the best time to make that wise crack," Celeste said, concerned Kaiba would flip his shit at Joey making light of the situation.

However, Kaiba decided to let it slide. Getting mad at Joey wasn't worth his time or effort.

Suddenly, Noah's annoying voice echoed across the air. "Well, Seto."

"Well, what?" Kaiba snapped.

"That's Noah's voice!" Makoto exclaimed, surprised to hear him.

Noah laughed. "You may have won your duel, but you've lost something more important. Your brother."

Two tunnels suddenly appeared on the opposite side of the destroyed bridge.

"Where is he?" Seto growled.

"Here's a hint. Just look down."

Yugi gasped in surprise. "Ah! The road's back." Indeed, the missing piece of road beyond where Kaiba had been dueling was now traversable.

"Proceed ahead and you just might find him," Noah told him.

"Mokuba! I'm on my way!" Kaiba exclaimed, taking off into a sprint.

"Kaiba! Wait!" Makoto shouted. _This has trap written all over it._

Kaiba didn't stop and just kept running, but that's when Yugi opened his mouth. "Kaiba, just hold on a minute."

"Stay out of this, Yugi," Kaiba said, glaring.

"Who do you think you are?" Joey snapped, making a fist.

"This doesn't concern you Wheeler. This is family business," Kaiba told him.

"But, Kaiba!" Makoto protested.

Kaiba turned halfway back around and glanced straight at Makoto. "Family isn't something you should ever abandon. Remember that, Naegi." He then took off and didn't stop for anyone.

"Rude. What a jerk," Mai harrumphed.

However, Makoto put his hand on his chest. He saw the deeper meaning in Kaiba's words. "No," he said calmly. "That's wrong. I get what Kaiba meant."

"Wrong? You're saying there was a hidden subtext in Kaiba's words to you?" Celeste asked, intrigued.

"I found Komaru. So…I think Kaiba means for me to stay with her. Now that he knows where Mokuba is, he can go straight for Noah. And we," he smiled at the others. "We still have some friends to find."

"Makoto is absolutely right," Yugi said. "Joey, we need to find Tristan, Téa, Duke, and Byakuya."

"Even Byakuya?" Celeste asked, surprised.

"Even if he's not our friend, he's still an unwilling participant of this virtual nightmare. We're all going to get out together!" Yugi declared.

"You got that right!" Makoto exclaimed. "Come on, let's go!"

"But where will we go?" Celeste asked. There was only one way forward after all and if there weren't chasing Kaiba, that didn't leave very many options.

"So, we're just gonna abandon Kaiba, right?" Joey asked. "I'm down with that."

"We're not abandoning him!" Makoto exclaimed fiercely. "As soon as we find the others, we'll find Kaiba too. By the way, Yugi, you said Téa, Duke, Tristan, and Byakuya were missing, but I don't see Chiaki or Nagito with you."

"Well, about that…"

* * *

As Yugi explained to Makoto what he'd missed, Chiaki and Nagito continued to traverse the tower that Hajime was trapped in. They had just finished navigating a labyrinth and were now heading up their 47th flight of stairs. When they reached the top, Chiaki took a moment to slump against the wall and pant.

"You all right?" Nagito asked.

"I…just need…a minute," Chiaki panted.

Nagito, assuming the worst, put his hand on Chiaki's forehead. No, she was just sweaty and exhausted, not feverish. Good.

"Am I okay?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah, you're just tired. Want me to carry you for a bit?" Nagito asked.

However, Chiaki quickly got her heart rate under control and stood up. "No. I can do this. I don't care how many flights of stairs it takes. I will save Hajime."

"Ah, seeing your hope shine so bright makes me happy, Chiaki. Well, after you then."

Chiaki and Nagito continued to climb. As they walked, since Chiaki was a bit too tired to really run too fast, Nagito asked, "Say, Chiaki, why do you like Hajime anyway? He's got no talent and you're an ultimate. Explain it so someone like me can understand."

"I've been alone for a really long time," Chiaki said. "I always walked in a gray fuzzy world. I didn't think anyone really liked games as much as I did." She smiled. "But Hajime proved me wrong. Even though he loses a lot, even though he's not as good as me, he still has fun."

"Fun?" Nagito asked, curious.

"My talent has pushed away a lot of people towards darker paths, and even has made a few succumb to despair and give up on their favorite games entirely. But not Hajime. He's…different."

Nagito had trouble comprehending this. It was as if Chiaki liked Hajime for being talentless, but that couldn't be right. Why would a great person like Chiaki like someone so plain like Hajime. "But in the end, he gave up, didn't he? He joined the Kamukura Project to impress you."

The gaps between steps became so great that traversing them was less like walking and more like mountain climbing. "That's why I want to save him. He doesn't have to do that! I like him for who he is! Of all people, more than anyone, I don't want to lose Hajime! I don't want to lose someone who gave me hope!"

Ah. There it was. Nagito understood _now_. "I see. So Hajime _is_ your hope. Your hope that your talent doesn't hurt people. All right, let's go save him." Nagito took a huge leap through the air and landed on the staircase landing above Chiaki. "Come on, give me your hand." Chiaki took Nagito's hand and he pulled her up to his level. They were now on the 48th floor, facing down a room of what appeared to be bladed spheres and very small, moving platforms and that gap below was deep and the fall looked painful. "That looks dangerous," Nagito said sincerely.

"We can do it. No, we _have_ to do it," Chiaki said.

"Right! For hope!" Nagito exclaimed. _Hajime, I may not like you much, but if you're connected to Chiaki's hope, I'll give everything I can to support her. I'll make Chiaki's hope shine brighter than the sun._

* * *

After going down the tunnel that was parallel to the one Kaiba went down, Yugi and company emerged in a candy tree laden, fairy inhabited forest.

"What the…where are we, Candy Land?" Joey asked, whipping his head back and forth.

"EEEEEE! So much candy! Ibuki has to try some!" Ibuki exclaimed. She tried to run for a red and white sherbet popsicle tree, but Joey grabbed her by the back of the collar, stopping her. "Hey! I'm hungry too, but you don't see me drooling over this! You don't know if that's stuff safe to eat anyway!"

"It's probably fake anyway," Celeste said, contemplating her surroundings. "This is virtual after all."

"Well, let's look around," Yugi suggested. "Our friends have to be around here somewhere."

Yugi and the others spent a good long while examining the majestic woods. Most of the investigation resulted in Joey continuously stopping Ibuki from trying to eat the scenery.

"There's no sign of them, Yugi. Just a bunch of fairies, mushrooms and candy," Mai said.

"Maybe they haven't been through here," Komaru suggested.

"Unlikely," Celeste said, fiddling with a lock of her hair. "I noticed some footprints in the dirt earlier that haven't been tracked on."

"Couldn't it have just been one of us?" Joey asked.

"No. These prints were very decisive. Tristan wears those big, brown loafers on his feet. There's a line in the dirt dividing the shoes."

"Ah! Footprints!" Yugi exclaimed. "That explains what I found!" Yugi held up a hair.

"Uh, Yug. That's a piece of hair," Joey said.

"It's long and it's brown. Makoto, could you pluck a hair for me."

"Uh, sure," Makoto said, doing so. Yugi compared the two hair strands side by side.

"See, they're completely different. Only one person in our group has long strands of brown hair like this."

"It's gotta be Téa!" Ibuki exclaimed. "That's using your thinking cap, Yugi!"

"Guess we're firing on all cylinders," Makoto said, taking something out of his coat pocket. "I found this." He held out a six-sided die, a red dot on the side that was facing up.

"Oh, hey! Duke uses dice like that, doesn't he?"

"That means Duke, Téa and Tristan were all traveling toget—"

Ibuki suddenly covered Yugi's mouth.

"Ibuki, what's—"

"Shhh! Quiet!" Ibuki exclaimed. "I hear…voices."

Everyone went completely quiet. Only the sounds of the birds and the imagined glow of the sun's hot rays could be heard by the group.

"I'm telling you, I know I dropped it back here," a deep, masculine voice said.

"And I'm telling you, what the hell does it matter?" A pissed off, female voice responded. "Why do you need dice? We're in virtual reality anyway? You'll have it when we get out!"

"Téa, I need my lucky dice. It's a matter of life and death."

"I'll give you a matter of life and death if you don't stop screwing around, Duke!"

"That sounds like Duke and Téa!" Yugi exclaimed, brightening up. "Duke! Téa! Over here!"

"Yugi?" Téa and Duke came out from behind a clearing of cotton candy trees. She too brightened up the second she saw Yugi. She went running over to him and gave him a big hug, lifting the little guy off his feet and putting his head in a very…awkward position.

"Uh…Téa…you're um…"

Téa only now realized where Yugi's head was. "O-oh. S-sorry," She exclaimed, turning perpendicular to him.

"If you two need a room, we'll wait," Celeste said, turning her head away dismissively.

Yugi and Téa both blushed brightly, neither one caring to comment. First the situation on Kaiba's helicopter and now _this_.

"Looks like the gang is practically together," Duke said. "By my count, only Chiaki, Nagito, Byakuya and Kaiba are unaccounted for."

"Yeah, that's true. Wait! Does that mean you guys know where Tristan is? Is he with you?"

Téa and Duke looked away from the rest of the group, faces at the ground.

While Joey would never do something so crude as to grab Téa by her shirt and yell at her, Duke was another matter. He lifted the gangly dice master off the ground and glared at him. "Where's Tristan, dice boy? What happened to my best friend?"

"Joey, stop! It's not Duke's fault!" Téa exclaimed.

Joey put Duke down at the behest of Téa's counsel and the group spent the better portion of an hour recounting what had occurred to all of them and how they all got together.

It was during this swapping of stories that Joey exclaimed. "Wha—Miho? Miho Nosaka?!"

"Oooooh! You know her Joey, didn't think you were the type!" Ibuki cooed.

"Of course I know her! She's…wait, how do you know her?"

"Um, duh. Ibuki's in the music industry. Even if Miho never made prime time she still knows about her cause of Sayaka."

It was like a big epiphany just hit Makoto. Miho Nosaka. Sayaka Maizono. Inside his mind, a bunch of letters came flying at him, forming one word: _CHARITY!_

 _Now I understand!_

"Miho…Nosaka. I know that name."

"Huh? How do you know her too?" Joey asked Makoto.

"Because…" Makoto then realized something else wrong with this story. "Wait…she thinks Sayaka abandoned her? We have to find her now!"

Komaru seemed confused. "Huh? Why are you…OH!" she suddenly remembered. "That's right! How could I practically forget something like that when I'm a huge Sayaker! The charity drive!"

"Charity drive?" Téa asked as though there were a giant question mark above her forehead.

"During the Battle City tournament, Sayaka was holding a charity drive for Miho. This must've been why!" Makoto realized.

"But if she was raising money, why would it take so long? Someone like Sayaka should have no trouble raising _that_ much money."

"I can think of a reason, but it's just a theory, no evidence to back it up."

"Oh. You have something to contribute, Mai?" Celeste asked, tongue as barbed as always.

Mai glared at her, but let it go and continued. "Pegasus tried to take over Kaiba Corp at one point, right? What if, during that time, he changed the rules?"

"Changed the rules?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"Maybe it wasn't Pegasus, but think about this for a minute. I see it a lot in soap operas. What if they told Sayaka she had to raise a certain amount of money, but they changed their minds and kept raising the amount of money she had to raise to get her friend back?" Mai suggested.

"Corporate scumbags!" Joey growled, gnashing his teeth and clenching a fist. "How dare they do that to my friend!"

"Like I said, I have no evidence to support it, but—"

"No. I'd say that possibility is incredibly likely."

Mai blinked at Celeste. And everyone just gazed at her, most of them speechless. Did Celeste just agree with Mai outright with no back sass?

Celeste put her fist in front of her mouth and furrowed her brow. "We've all seen what the Big Five are capable of. Perhaps the person handling it was one of them."

"We should ask Noah about it," Makoto suggested. "He might know something. But first, we need to find Miho and tell her the truth! Let's go!"

The group all then rushed off together in the direction Duke and Téa came from in the vain hopes of finding Tristan and saving both of their friends.

* * *

It had been quite a while since Yugi's group had been trapped by Noah, so long in fact that Marik's patience was growing thin and he was beginning to leave the blimp. As he exited, checking carefully for the security guns going off, he was either unconcerned or didn't care about the fact that Gundham saw him leave. The self-proclaimed Supreme Overlord of Ice then began to briskly look for his classmates. He began with the medical wing, but found no sign of them. And there, seeing Sonia comatose, found himself unable not to pay his respects.

While Gundham was lost in thought with his own regrets and shortcomings, Mikan and Mahiru were currently sitting in the girl's guest room with cups of tea. Surprisingly, it was Mikan who made the tea and she'd made it perfectly without scalding her or Mahiru. It was Peach tea.

The two girls had been chatting for what felt like, and probably were, hours, just the two of them, the lights on pretty dim at Mikan's request. Given that the hangar was in an enclosed space, she suggested keeping the lights at 50 percent to minimize eye strain. After all, everyone was low on sleep and combined with the tea, it might create overstimulation of nerves. Mahiru had praised her for being so thoughtful on the idea.

As Mahiru laughed at one of her own jokes, she said with a bright smile, "You know, this has been really nice. You and I don't really get to talk a whole lot because Hiyoko's practically glued to my hip side. It's nice for a change of pace every now and again."

This surprised Mikan, causing her to gasp. "Mahiru, you sound like you're…happy to not have Hiyoko around right now."

Mahiru blinked and then traced back her words, remembering how upset she was yesterday that she had to leave Hiyoko behind. "Do I?" She wondered what possessed her to say that. She cared about Hiyoko a lot. But…she figured…if she was being honest. Oh, why not just be blunt? She could trust Mikan after all. "W-well…u-um…" she put the tea cup down and looked nervous, like she was about to betray Hiyoko's trust behind her back. "Honestly, she can be a bit of a handful. When she's around," Mahiru sighed, crossing an arm over her body, index finger extended, "I have to be extremely careful not to set her off. Hiyoko may be our age, but she has a lot of qualities like that of a spoiled child." She smiled at Mikan, hands behind her back. "I just want to…nurture her, I guess."

Mikan smiled. "You'd make an excellent mom. Hiyoko's lucky to have you as a friend."

"Yeah, I have to admit, I certainly would understand if we were her only friends," Mahiru said, sweating a little. "She's very…" she trailed off, unable to think of the right way to say it.

Mikan, however, as it turned out had _several_ choice words for Hiyoko. And, as Mahiru quickly realized, she wasn't the only one willing to be bluntly honest about the twin-tailed flat-chested blonde in her class.

"Mean? Nasty? Evil? Rotten to the core?" With every interrogative answer Mikan grew increasingly angry until she was shouting, "Deserves to die?!"

Mahiru was completely taken off guard by that last one. "What? No! Mikan…are you okay?"

Mikan started shouting and going off on a rant. "It's not fair! We're both supposed to be your friends, but when she starts picking on me or we start arguing, you always take her side! I hate it! I hate being the friend everyone just uses as a doormat!" Mikan then started crying and sniveling, much more feebly than her normal water works.

"Mikan, are you okay? This isn't like you."

"No," Mikan said, suddenly unnervingly calm, her eyes dulling like a dark void. "This is me. This is what I am. This is…" she suddenly pulled out a scalpel, standing up, "my golden opportunity."

"Ah!" Mahiru yelped. She didn't know what Mikan was going to do with that scalpel, but quite frankly she was too terrified to want to know the answer.

"Hiyoko's unworthy of your friendship!" Mikan declared angrily. "I should be your best friend who you head pat and take on walks and help handle your camera!"

"Mikan, you're scaring me," Mahiru said as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

Mikan began talking with a very hateful and spiteful tone. "Hiyoko doesn't deserve to have you as a friend! If she wasn't around, you wouldn't have to put up with her! If she was gone, she wouldn't be a nuisance to anyone! Then…" Mikan laughed creepily. "Then I wouldn't be the doormat of you or anyone in the class! It's all Hiyoko's fault!"

Mikan," Mahiru said, on the verge of tears, "Please calm down."

However, this only served to set Mikan off. "NO! I've had it with Hiyoko! I like being able to talk with you! It's nice! Everyone's been so nice!" she shouted, eyes filled with hate, hands being used to practically pull her hair out. And then, with barely half a breath between sentences, Mikan became unnervingly calm, her eyes dulling and losing their luster. As she spoke, her voice was as deep as she could make it go without straining her voice. "And that's the problem. When this tournament is over, I'll just go back to being the doormat everyone ignores. Just poor little Mikan lost and abused by the cruel, unforgiving world." She started to get angry again. "I won't have that. I'm going to make you _my_ best friend!" With a crazed look in her eye, Mikan held up the scalpel again. "I'm going to carve it into your arm so you won't forget!"

Mahiru was continuing to hyperventilate, unsure what to do as her left foot backed up only half as far as it could go. Before Mikan decided to lunge at her, Mahiru wracked her brain for the best possible option to this scenario. She had to do so much with very little time to come up with an answer, but she was pretty sure she had one. There was only one way to help Mikan right now.

Mahiru ran around the table and then, much to Mikan's surprise, dove at her friend. Startled, her strong façade crumbling, Mikan's hands shot into the air, scalpel with them.

"Ah!" Mikan gasped, suddenly feeling Mahiru give her a hug, Mahiru's head nestled into Mikan's chest.

"You are my friend, Mikan!" Mahiru exclaimed. "And Hiyoko is too!" She was doing her best to hold back tears. "You need me as a friend, that's why you're so upset. But so does Hiyoko. Think of what Hiyoko would be without me. If you drag me over to your side, how does that make you any different from her? Do you want to reverse your roles? Do you want to become the very bully you hate?"

Mikan gasped as she imagined the very thing Mahiru was talking about. She could see herself standing next to Mahiru with her head held high, a cruel, devilish smirk on her face. And, on the ground was a sniveling, short haired Hiyoko after Mikan herself had cut her poofy pigtails off.

Another image flashed in her mind with Mikan wrapping Hiyoko up like a cocoon.

" _Come on, Hiyoko. We're just playing a role playing game. Today, you're the piñata!"_

" _But I don't wanna—"_

" _Too bad!"_

Mikan dropped the scalpel on the floor. Over Mahiru's shoulder, she could see her face reflected in the window of the blimp. She looked like a scary witch demon. Mikan's face then contorted into that of a child scared of their own shadow. She started to cry.

"No!" she sobbed. "I…I don't want to do that." She hyperventilated. "I just want…I just want her to stop being mean to me." Mikan hugged Mahiru and continued to let out little sobs.

"It's okay, Mikan," Mahiru said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I understand." She stood up straight and the girls now held each other, each of their heads over the other's shoulder. "You're not the only one who knows what it's like to be bullied."

"Mahiru…" Mikan sniffed.

"You're my friend. We're all friends in our class. It's okay to feel this way. There's nothing wrong with you. But instead of bottling it up inside…" Mahiru pulled away from Mikan's shoulder and looked at her tear stained face, wiping it away with her pinky. She then rubbed Mikan's shoulder with the same hand. "Let me be your friend and help you. If you're feeling sad, you can always talk to me about it because that's what best friends are for," Mahiru said, smiling.

Mikan sniffed harder, her eyes filling with tears. "Really?"

"Really," Mahiru told her kindly.

Mikan couldn't keep it back any longer. She just started hiccupping and sniffing until she just started bawling. "I'm sorry, Mahiru!" she sobbed.

Mahiru stroked the back of Mikan's head as the poor girl collapsed her head into Mahiru's shoulder. "Shhhhhh, it's okay, Mikan. We all have our episodes. Just don't do it again."

And then just as quickly as the sadness had started, it was cut short unceremoniously. Because sometimes, life was just a dick.

"I hate to interrupt, but we appear to have a problem."

Mikan's head couldn't get itself fast enough off Mahiru's shoulder, like she'd just fallen asleep on a tiger's mouth. "Eiyah! G-Gundham!" Mikan squeaked.

"How long have you been standing there?" Mahiru asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Long enough to know that the angelic one has the mind of a demon. Fear not, your hardship shall not be pulled from the lips of this halfling fell creature."

Mahiru, being the insightful, endless bucket of wisdom at her age, stated nervously, "Gundham…have you been bullied too?"

Gundham simply folded his arms and turned his head away to look down the hall, as he was standing in the door frame. "I may or may not know what it's like to be unwelcome by the world. We all have our own demons to battle, be they right in front of us," he looked at Mikan and Mahiru. "Or in our hearts and minds."

"Still," Mahiru chastised. "You shouldn't eavesdrop like that."

"I did not mean to steal the knowledge of the strengthening of your bonds," Gundham stated. "But at no point did I notice a precise timing to intervene with my message from the gods."

"Message from the gods?" Mikan gasped.

"I think he means he has something important to tell us," Mahiru translated, still finding Gundham's mannerisms tedious to translate. "What's up?"

"The Fell Dragon is on the move," Gundham said.

"D-Dragon?!" Mikan sounded like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Fell…" At first, Mahiru didn't know what Gundham meant, but after quick process of elimination, she covered her mouth and exclaimed, horrified, "Marik's acting?!"

"You would be wise not to shout. If he hears us, he may figure out I have spotted him. I would like to keep tabs on him. Reliable One, I shall take you and the young technowizard with me under my cloak of invisibility and we shall spy on the Fell Dragon. If the worst should come, I offer up my life for your safety."

Mahiru started to shake. "Me…confront…Marik?" Mahiru started to shake and tremble as her face turned gray and pale with fear. The torture of the shadow realm was still fresh in her mind. She had no intention of reliving that experience. She could still hear Marik's laughter. She could still hear Natsumi's laughter. She could still see the faces of all her friends covered by white masks, unwilling to help and—

Mahiru jumped when Mikan put a hand on her shoulder. However, it was kept their as reassurance. Mahiru smiled back at Mikan, appreciative of the gesture and pat her friends hand, looking back at Gundham.

"You have already spent time in the shadows," the animal breeder continued. "While it was troubling, that skill could prove useful to us. And…our comrades have been gone for far too long. Whatever's become of them, we cannot allow the Fell Dragon to make it worse."

Despite her fear, Mahiru felt something gnaw at her that was stronger. Even if she was afraid, she could _not_ let her friends suffer if she could do something to stop it. "All right," she said without an ounce of fear in her voice. "Just tell me what I have to do."

"W-wait, what about me?" Mikan wanted to know, feeling left out.

"Should Marik return to the blimp, you and the Esper will be our home base defenses," Gundham stated. "I am counting on both of you."

"But then…what about Serenity?" Mahiru wanted to know. She'd grown rather attached to Joey's sister. She hated the idea of seeing her hurt.

As if on cue, Serenity rounded the corner and asked, "What do you mean? What's going on?" She had only just heard Mahiru speak and had been too far away to hear anything else.

"Long story short, we think Marik's up to something and Gundham wants to go after him."

"Marik?!" Serenity exclaimed. "And Joey's not back yet!" The terror in her voice was painfully clear.

"Indeed. I can understand if your intent is to stay here. With that in mind I—"

Serenity cut Gundham off, pumping her fists up like a certain other little sister the group had become familiar with in the last 36 hours. "If my big brother needs help and isn't aware of it, then I have to do my best. I don't know how helpful I'll be, but I'll give it everything I've got."

"Serenity…" Mahiru trailed off with a smile. Serenity was probably the gentlest and most easily terrified member of the group and yet here she was ready to confront _Marik_ of all people. As long as she Serenity was around then, Mahiru felt like she could do anything. "…All right," Mahiru said. "Let's go get Chihiro and get a move on. We'll do this together."

"Indeed!" Gundham roared, turning to face the hallway, his scarf flapping about. "Come my angels! Together with my four dark devas of destruction, we shant lose to the Fell Dragon, even without the divine Falchion to guide us!"

* * *

As Gundham, Mahiru, Serenity and Chihiro planned their escapade against Marik, things were getting interesting in the virtual world. Kaiba, presently, was by himself, mulling over a photograph that Noah had shown him, as well as the hologram that Noah had showed him as well. Both the picture and the video implicated Noah as Gozaboro Kaiba's blood born son. However, Kaiba refused to believe a word of this nonsense. It didn't make sense. And it frustrated him to no end, on top of that, that Noah had somehow managed to brainwash Mokuba into servitude. Determined to get Mokuba back, Kaiba began running in a single direction, unwilling to even care about his surroundings, as long as they weren't dangerous, knowing that Noah would show him more things and drag him further down his twisted rabbit hole as long as Kaiba played along. And that was exactly what Kaiba was hoping for because soon he'd have Noah's back against the wall. And, once that happened, there would be no mercy.

And while Kaiba was busy wrapping his head around the situation, Noah was having a big conference call with the Big Five, Emma, Keemo, and even Hobson. They were all begging Noah for a second chance.

"This is an outrage!" Emma exclaimed. "I _could_ leave any time I want but my pod's been disabled and my body's stuck! I can't get out!"

"Tragic," Johnson said dismissively. "What about Hajime Hinata, was he not defeated in a duel?"

"I made a deal with Hope's Peak Academy. Hajime Hinata is _off. Limits,_ " Noah said, eyebrows narrowing.

"Noah, please, we're desperate men," Crump stated.

"And _woman_!" Emma exclaimed, refusing to be left out.

"What about that fool Tristan Taylor? Didn't Miho Nosaka defeat him?"

"Tristan Taylor is not your property!" Noah reprimanded. "He belongs to Miho Nosaka and she gets to decide what to do with him. She won fair and square."

"But she has no intention of leaving this place now," Keemo stated.

"What if we went after her body?" Crump suggested.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. She's comatose," Johnson said.

Noah slammed the arm rest of his chair. "Any of you _think_ about touching Miho Nosaka and you're all as good as data!"

Leichter was quick to intervene. "Miho means a lot to Master Noah. She's the only human contact he had in this digital dungeon before we showed up."

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Emma said with overexaggerated eyelash beating. "NOT!" She went back to being pissed off. "Let us out of here you turquoise haired freak! Or at least let me out! I shouldn't have to pay the price! My mind isn't fully digital!"

"Sorry, but that's a fitting punishment as far as I'm concerned. You didn't look before you _leapt_ ," Noah told her.

Emma only growled.

"Master Noah, think of all I've done for you. Do I not deserve a second chance if no one else?" Hobson pleaded.

"No," Noah responded. "Kaiba is on his way and I shall defeat him once and for all. Besides, I don't need you _fools_ anymore. I'd be better off having a group of baboons working for me. "After all, once Izuru Kamukura is completed, I will broker with the Steering Committee once more and have him help guide _me_ and lead KaibaCorp to greatness. Your role in this matter is _finished._ "

"Noah, wait! Please!" Nezbitt pleaded.

"Goodbye, gentlemen. And lady. You have far outlived your usefulness!"

For the next two minutes, Noah heard nothing but screaming from seven male voices of varying pitches and one lady until there was nothing, but silence. Out in the real world, their pods were shut down and each monitor Noah was using to communicate with his associates now had a big red X over the screen with the words "signal lost" in all capitals in red lettering under it.

"Oh my, my! That was heartless!" Another screen flashed in the center screen of the nine Noah had in front of him, where none had been before. It was a pixelated image of a girl with green hair and a fair complexion.

"You again!" Noah snapped. "What do you want? Why are you still in my server?"

"Don't worry, I won't mess anything up," the voice chuckled. "I'm just here to observe. I just want to see despair, whether it's yours, Yugi's, Kaiba's or someone else's."

"I saw that duel with Kaiba. It was laughable. _I_ could've done a better job," Noah commented, unamused.

The girl laughed. "You think you're so self-important," she said, making a face that would frighten small puppies and children, depixelating her face so Noah could see it plain as day. It's not like he could recognize her anyway with his limited worldly knowledge. "But you're nobody. The world doesn't care about you, Noah Kaiba. As far as the world is concerned you don't exist. Big sis' duel with Kaiba was for a much more extravagant project, which you sadly won't be around to participate in."

Noah stood from his chair and clenched his fist. "Says you! I will defeat my stepbrother and I will find you and destroy you!"

"Tee-hee. Gooooood luck with that." The green haired girl then ended the transmission.

Noah sat back down and tented his fingers, elbows on the arm rests of his chair. "Well, while I wait for Seto to arrive, I suppose I could pass the time with some entertainment. Let's see what that fool, Yugi Mutoh is up to."

* * *

As Yugi's group sauntered in a multitude of directions through Noah's virtual world, none of them were any closer to figuring out where Miho was, who Noah was, and why they were all trapped here in the first place.

As they stood in the middle of a paved road, surrounded by a vast wasteland of tumbleweeds and rotting trees, Joey sighed, tongue hanging out. "Man, I give up. We've been wandering around for hours. Can we take a break?"

"Oh? So it's all right for Tristan to be in danger as long as you're not exhausted when you find him?" Celeste jabbed at him.

"You want a black eye to match your hair?" Joey snapped.

"All right, let's all calm down," Mai said, acting as the proper adult here.

"Mai's right," Yugi said. "But, I agree with Joey. Wandering around aimlessly isn't helping us. We need a new type of strategy. Let's talk this out a little more you guys. We may not find any clues to Miho's location, but I bet if we figure out one mystery or two it might motivate us to keep looking."

"All right, let's give it a shot," Téa said. "Who wants to go first?"

"Um, me actually," Makoto spoke up. "I have a theory. And I think I might be right."

"Is it going to be like Mai's theory and be based on zero factual evidence."

"Hey, you admitted Mai had a point, Celeste. Don't go puttin' her down over it," Joey stated.

Celeste said pretty much nothing in response. She simply glanced sideways, pinching her finger brace with all of the fingers of her opposite hand, hands folded neatly in front of her stomach.

"Go ahead, Makoto," Yugi said to him.

"Noah seemed pretty determined to show Kaiba his own past, stuff Kaiba already knew. And while I was watching Kaiba duel Leichter, he seemed adamant about drudging up Kaiba's time spent when his stepfather, Gozaboro was still alive."

"Kaiba's stepfather?" Yugi gasped.

"Wait…I'm confused. I didn't even know Kaiba had a stepfather," Komaru said.

"He probably buried the fact as best as he could. With people like the Big Five working for him, information was at his disposal."

"Sounds like I've stumbled into something interesting."

The voice was not a member of the current group as Téa saw a figure step out from behind a plateau. He had blond hair, glasses, blue eyes and was wearing a suit.

"Ah! Byakuya!"

"And how long have you been there?" Joey asked.

"I've been shadowing you idiots the whole time since you passed by that waterfall. You just failed to notice."

"What'd you say?" Joey snapped, taking offense to being called an idiot.

Duke put a hand on Joey's shoulder to get him to calm down. "Forget it. He's not worth it."

Byakuya walked towards the group, taking a space in the sort of circle shape they had all formed. "I think I can shed some light on Kaiba's past."

"You can?" Makoto asked.

Byakuya nodded. "What you're saying isn't wrong. I confirmed as much myself when I dueled Kaiba in Battle City." He smirked. "Kaiba, like me, had to fight with everything he had to get where he was. And no one was going to take that from him." He dropped the smirk. "To cover up his traumatic past, he not only used the Big Five to get ahead, but he disposed of them when they were no longer useful to him. Quite cutthroat if I do say so myself. Well…no longer useful isn't being entirely honest. When you betray your employer for a power grab, your job security tends to become shaky."

"Pegasus!" Yugi exclaimed, knowing _why_ the group betrayed Kaiba.

"Right," Byakuya confirmed. "Anyway, Makoto, you were saying how Noah fit into this. That's the part of this mystery I haven't been able to uncover."

Makoto now had a pretty serious look on his face. "I only started thinking about it after spending time with Kaiba. I think Noah…might be Gozaboro's actual kid."

"WHAT?!" The exclamation was collectively loud given so many people were exclaiming it. Makoto couldn't even tell who _hadn't_ exclaimed it.

"Kaiba's stepbrother?" Téa gasped.

Celeste looked amused. "My, my, the plot certainly does thicken."

Mai looked at Byakuya. "Can you validate that?"

"…I can't say for certain," Byakuya said reluctantly. He didn't like admitting when he didn't know something. "However, I think it's very plausible. Knowing what I know about Gozaboro growing up, if he adopted Kaiba while Noah was still alive, he may have been like my father, pitting the two against each other to see which one was more desperate for the company."

"So then why is Noah here?" Duke inquired.

"Yeah. And shouldn't he be the same age as Kaiba?" Komaru asked.

"My guess would be something happened to him," Byakuya stated. "I heard your conversation about Miho Nosaka earlier. What if Noah suffered a similar fate? A strenuous injury, but not so much fatal as leaving him comatose."

Celeste thought on the matter, rubbing her finger brace against the upper left side of her chin. After a few seconds of thinking, she said, "That would make sense. Gozaboro would have no choice but to pin all of the inheritance of KaibaCorp on Kaiba if that happened." She chuckled, finding this all just so fascinating and amusing. "Such a maneuver would certainly turn him into the stern, constantly scowling business CEO we've all come to know and sometimes tolerate."

As Celeste said these words, the pieces in Makoto's brain suddenly started fitting together. His expression was now one of pure surprise as he reached a sudden epiphany.

"What is it, Makoto?" Komaru asked him.

"Mai," Makoto said, putting a hand over his chest and looking concerned, "I think you might be right after all."

"Huh? Right about what?" she asked.

"About your theory regarding Miho. Téa, you mentioned that Miho was put in a different virtual reality at some point, right? What if she came into contact with Noah? What if…they're friends?" Makoto poised the theory.

"No way!" Joey shouted. "No old pal a mine is gonna be friends with some short little freak!"

"Joey! Calm down a sec and listen to me!" Makoto exclaimed.

Surprised to hear Makoto yell, Joey calmed down as requested.

"Remember how Miho was acting?" Makoto asked. "Téa, you said she sounded really irrational and unstable, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Téa wanted to know.

"And Joey, she wasn't always like that, right?" Makoto asked.

"Of course not," Joey said, glaring. "Miho was always so sweet!"

The gears in Makoto's head continued to turn. Yes. Everything was starting to fall into place, like pages of a comic book suddenly being filled in. "I think Noah may have been able to contact Sayaka somehow, maybe even through one of the Big Five while they were still employed," Makoto suggested. "I think _he_ kept raising the price."

"That deduction…isn't unfathomable," Celeste said.

"But why would Noah do that? What does he gain from that?" Ibuki asked, looking confused.

"I think…" Komaru started to say, only to reach an awful conclusion. "No…that would be too sad." She blinked tears out of her eyes.

"What would be too sad?" Duke asked, not getting it.

Téa suddenly gasped and put her fingers over her mouth, stumbling back. She got it. She understood.

Yugi was quickly to follow suit. "Makoto…are you saying…that Noah…" he stammered.

Makoto nodded, grave concern in his expression and voice. "If Miho gets woken up, she won't be here anymore. Noah may be our age, but he still acts like a spoiled kid. He probably doesn't want to lose…the only friend he has."

"The sentimentalism of this conversation makes me want to puke," Byakuya hissed.

"Nobody asked you," Mai snapped.

"So, what do we do?" Yugi asked.

"We save them, both Noah _and_ Miho," Makoto stated.

"You wanna _save_ that little snot-nosed brat?"

"Yes," Makoto said calmly, making a fist and looking sternly at Joey. "I do. I want to save him…from himself. I believe that Noah can change and that he can be reasoned with. I ask that you all…if I get one…to give me a chance."

"You?" Byakuya asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Makoto responded firmly.

Byakuya stared at Makoto, examining the resolve in his eyes and the potential of Makoto's capability. "…Fine," he eventually said. "I suppose it may work. Yugi or I can clean up your mess if you screw up."

"Thank you, Byakuya," Makoto said, relieved everyone was on the same page.

"All right, enough standing around! Let's go find Miho!" Joey exclaimed and took off running. It seemed working together had worked. The group was full of energy and ready to search once more.

As the clomping of feet resounded in unison, Celeste smirked at the group, "You know, I kind of liked that whole group collaboration thing to get to the truth. It was fun."

"Fun for those of us who didn't think it was obvious maybe," Byakuya responded.

"Don't blow smoke up our butts," Joey said. "You were just as clueless as the rest of us until Makoto pointed out everything."

"No one asked you for your opinion," Byakuya responded irritably.

Joey stuck out his tongue and pulled down his eye.

"I agree with Celeste though, that was kind of fun," Yugi said.

"Yeah, I guess. Ibuki wishes she had more to contribute though, but unless it's about music, she's not very smart," Ibuki admitted.

"We can talk about non-stop debates later. Right now, we need to find Tristan and Miho," Duke stated.

As the group all ran down the road at a healthy speed, Makoto spotted another waterfall in the distance. "Hey! What about over there?"

"Hey, was that waterfall always there?" Komaru asked as the group came to a stop, Ibuki skidding to a halt in front of the group.

"Maybe we didn't come down this far," Mai suggested.

"How would we know? This whole place looks the freaking same!" Joey exclaimed, waving his arm about, index finger extended.

"If Miho showed up near a waterfall before, she might be by that one. That's what you're suggesting, right Komaru?" Yugi asked her.

Komaru nodded. "Yeah…is that weird?"

"Weird or not, a refreshing waterfall at least provides cool air and tranquility," Byakuya stated. "I'd say it's worth checking out."

"Oh. Well, if the great lord and master Byakuya Togami says it's worth checking out, now we _have_ to go," Celeste commented.

Byakuya glared at her, unappreciative of her tone.

The group ran over to the waterfall and, sure enough, Komaru's hunch turned out to be right. It seemed deductive reasoning ran in the family. The waterfall was at the base of a mountain and the whole area was surrounded by crusted dirt and leafless trees. And, sitting in front of a rock was Miho, guised as Dunames Dark Witch.

And, in her lap, was none other than Tristan, eyes closed. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

As the group approached, Miho instantly recognized Joey. "J-Joey?" She was surprised to see him too.

"Hey, Miho. How ya been?"

Miho hugged Tristan. "I know why you're here. You're here to take Tristan back." She started to shout. "Well, you can't have him! He's mine! I won't let anyone take Tristan from me!"

"Miho, listen to me!" Makoto exclaimed, getting to the front of the group. "You have to—"

Joey got in front of him. "Miho ain't gonna listen to reason while she's still seein' red," Joey said. "I'm gonna give her some clarity and cool her off so just sit back and wait until I'm done."

"You, Joey?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"I owe it to Tristan to save him," Joey said. "Never did exactly pay him back for Duelist Kingdom when he indirectly helped me with Rex. Plus, I'm the only other person here who even knows Miho personally. Tristan hasn't been the same since Miho had that accident."

Joey's mind began flashing back, but he only spoke of what he remembered in summation. He didn't tell the whole story. "I remember when Tristan was class representative of our class back in middle school. If you could believe it, he was actually an honor roll student."

"Tristan was?" That sounded pretty farfetched to Téa.

"I thought he and Miho were gonna be sweethearts till dey were old and gray," Joey continued. "But then she had that accident. Tristan fell hard like some kinda drug addict. Course, he didn't actually do drugs. But he just…gave up. I had to punch him a few times just ta get him not to think about jumpin' in front of traffic."

"I see," Byakuya said. "So he fell into despair and depression. Such is what happens when you mourn the loss of another."

"I didn't think Tristan was so complex," Mai said.

"Indeed," Celeste agreed. "If he was suffering, he hid it well."

"I helped Tristan move on, cause he's my buddy," Joey said, seriously. "I had no idea you were still alive Miho. None of us did. You gotta believe us. We never forgot about you."

Miho stood up and stared at the ground, "But Miho's not important anymore. Nobody loves Miho anymore."

"What about Noah?" Makoto asked.

Hearing Noah's name struck some sort of chord in Miho.

"Isn't Noah…your friend?" Makoto asked.

"Noah was…but…Noah changed. Miho's…all alone," Miho said sadly.

"He changed?" Makoto asked, surprised, partly because he turned out to be right, but partly also because things seemed like there was still a gap in the whole story.

Miho then got really angry. "Why do any of you care? Tristan's not leaving and that's final. You can duel me all you want! I'll beat all of you! I WANT MY TRISTAN!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Poor, Miho," Komaru said, looking like she wanted to cry.

"Relax," Joey said. "I got this." He pointed at Miho. "Miho, I challenge you to a duel. And when I win, you gotta give Tristan back and listen to us."

"Miho accepts your challenge. But when she wins, you're all going to leave her and Tristan alone! Forever!"

"Fine, cause I ain't gonna lose. Let's do this thing!" Joey exclaimed.

Joey and Miho quickly put their decks together. Joey picked his same deck master from his duel with Emma: The Flame Swordsman. Miho remained in the body of Dunames Dark Witch.

"Let's duel!" Joey and Miho exclaimed simultaneously.

"I'll go first!" Joey exclaimed, drawing the top card of his deck. "I summon to the field Gearfried the Iron Knight! Then I'm settin' one card face-down and ending my turn."

"Miho's turn then," Miho said, drawing the top card of her deck. She looked at her six-card hand. "Miho summons Neo the Magic Swordsman!" Miho declared as a familiar looking swordsman to Makoto appeared on the battlefield. "And she's upgrading him with Book of Secret Arts!" Neo's attack points went from 1700 to 2000.

"And now, attack!" Miho exclaimed. "Magic Sword Slash!"

Neo the Magic Swordsman leapt forward and struck Gearfried down, reducing Joey's life points to 3800. First blood was Miho's.

"It's a rough start Joey, but you have this," Téa cheered.

"Odd, I don't recall you cheering for Tristan like that," Duke stated.

"Er…well…" Téa didn't want to admit it out loud, but she really didn't think Tristan ever stood a chance. Not to mention, the stakes were _much_ higher this time.

"Watch me go! Joey Wheeler just rolls with the punches! And heeeeere we go!" Joey declared as he drew the top card from his deck. It was Rocket Warrior. _Perfect!_ "I'm summoning Rocket Warrior in attack mode!" The anthropomorphic sword wielding rocket appeared. "And next, I'm using Flame Swordsman's deck master special ability to power up Rocket Warrior's attack points."

Rocket Warrior's attack points went from 1500 to 2200 and Flame Swordsman's fell to 1100.

"Now, go Rocket Warrior, wipe out that Magic Swordsman and avenge Gearfried!"

Rocket Warrior transformed into a rocket and tore a hole straight through Neo the Magic Swordsman as it dispersed into shards of light, Joey's Warrior making the return trip to his side.

Miho's life points fell to 3800.

"Good move, Joey," Mai cheered.

"It'll take more than one good move to win a duel. Besides, if it were me dueling—"

"No one wants to hear it," Celeste cut Byakuya off. "We're watching Joey duel, not you."

Byakuya's feathers were certainly ruffled by that comment, but he said nothing further.

Miho took her turn and drew the top card of her deck. "Miho activates Smashing Ground!" Miho declared, holding up the spell card. It shined and a gigantic fist plowed itself from the heavens into Rocket Warrior, causing the whole ground to quake and sending Rocket Warrior right to the graveyard.

"What the heck just happened?" Joey asked, shaken up. "And where's my Rocket Warrior?"

"Miho's magic card destroys the monster on the field with the highest defense automatically. But you only had one, so, bye-bye it went!"

"Ugh," Joey grumbled, a pit forming in his stomach.

Miho, continuing her turn, slapped a monster on the card reader. "Miho summons Maiden of Moonlight!" Miho's monster hit the table with 1500 attack points and 1300 defense points. "And now, Miho attacks directly!"

"Not quite!" Joey declared. "I activate Scapegoat!" His sheep token covered spell card flipped face-up and the tokens appeared on his side of the field. Maiden of the Moonlight's light blast tore through one of them, but Joey still had three more.

"Impressive, Joey. You're certainly more skilled that Tristan. He was never able to protect his life points."

"Don't compare me to Tristan," Joey said with gusto. "I didn't make Duelist Kingdom finalist just cause a this handsome face ya know. I'm a pro-duelist in the making. Joey Wheeler ain't nobody's fool!"

"Except maybe life, the universe, and the causality of fate," Celeste teased.

Mai hissed. "Joey! Want an icepack? I think Celeste just burned you something fierce."

"Both of you, shut up!" Joey shouted. He turned his attention back to Miho. "Listen Miho, I really don't wanna duel ya. I'd be all for it if we just called this whole thing off and ya gave Tristan to us. Hell, I'd be okay if you came with us."

"You're lying! There's no way you care about Miho like that!"

"I ain't lying! Argh! Fine! Be a stubborn pain in the back. I got this!" Joey drew the top card of his deck. He looked at his hand. _My combo is all lined up._ "I'm summoning Panther Warrior in attack mode, baby!"

The purple beast warrior clad in gold and blue armor hit the field 2000 attack points strong. "And by sacrificing a scapegoat, he can take out your Maiden of Moonlight."

Panther Warrior charged forward and attacked Maiden of Moonlight, cutting it through its shoulder and sending it to the graveyard. Miho's life points fell to 3300.

"It's Miho's turn now," Miho said and drew the top card of her deck. "Miho summons Element Valkyrie!" A red and white clad, pinkish purple haired monster appeared, carrying a baton that was on fire. She had 1500 attack points and 1200 defense points. "And she'll upgrade her now with Silver Bow and Arrow _and_ Elf's Light, increasing her attack points all the way up to 2200, which is just enough to destroy Panther Warrior."

Element Valkyrie glowed brightly and wielded the aforementioned Bow and Arrow. It shot Panther Warrior in the chest and destroyed it, bringing Joey's life points down to 3600.

"Okay, is this a duel or a club beating contest?" Byakuya asked, unimpressed by the display of skill this duel.

"I have to admit, this duel is underwhelmingly straightforward," Celeste stated.

"Both of ya can shut up!" Joey snapped at them. He drew the top card of his deck. Looking at his hand, he plucked an old favorite from it. "I'm summoning Axe Raider in attack mode!"

The big, buff axe-wielder monster hit the table, swinging his axe and letting out a battle cry. He stood 1700 attack points strong. "And just like with Rocket Warrior, I'm powering him up, all da way ta 2500!"

Axe Wielder seemed to be engulfed in its own fighting spirit as its attack power supercharged. Flame Swordsman's attack fell all the way to 300 to give Axe Raider this level of a boost.

"Go, Axe Raider! Crushing Axe attack!"

With a grunt, Axe Raider charged forward, cleaving through Element Valkyrie like tissue paper and sent her straight to the graveyard.

Miho's life points fell to 3000.

"Got a deck of cards with you?" Celeste asked Byakuya. "52 pickup sounds more fun and interesting than this right now."

"Would you two be quiet? I'm trying to watch the duel!" Komaru exclaimed.

"Well, I suppose it's entertaining to amateurs," Byakuya stated.

Komaru said nothing and just puffed her cheeks.

"Ignore them, Joey! Keep going!" Téa exclaimed.

"Hmph, he'll have to wait, because it's Miho's turn now," Miho said poutily as she drew. She looked at the card she drew. "This will work. Miho plays Agent of Creation – Venus!" She slapped the card on the card reader as a fairy with long blonde hair, eyes shut and colored orbs floating around her appeared. It had 1600 attack points and 0 defense points.

"Uh…" Joey stared. He wasn't sure what was going on. He thought Miho might activate her special ability, but she quickly explained what was up.

"Next, by giving up 1500 life points," Miho said as her life points fell to 1500, "Miho can summon 3 Mystic Shine Balls to the field." Three little bright white orbs with 500 attack and defense points each appeared."

"And now, Miho will activate this spell card, Sword of the Soul Eater! By equipping it to one of her shine balls," she said as the sword floated around the center one, "Miho must destroy her other two shine balls, but her monster gains 2000 attack points." Miho's Mystic Shine Ball now had 2500 attack points, putting it even with Axe Raider. "And now, Miho shall attack." Miho had Mystic Shine Ball attack Axe Raider, the two monsters destroying each other. "And now, Miho shall destroy a scapegoat." This left Joey with only one.

"Miho's turn ends," she said.

"So in the end, little was gained at the cost of 1500 life points. How did Tristan lose, exactly?" Byakuya asked, noting Miho's amateur performance. Then, before Téa even answered, added. "Oh wait, this is Tristan we're talking about."

"Oh yeah, didn't you beat him 25 times in a row or something?" Duke asked.

"25 times? Ouch. Points for determination and effort, but…ouch," Ibuki said.

Joey was doing his best to drown out the peanut gallery. "I set Little Winguard in defense mode!" Joey exclaimed, playing the shadow faced, elven clothing looking chibi creature in defense mode. It had 1800 defense points. Joey figured that and his last scapegoat would protect him. But, he could never be too careful. "And now, I set a card and end my turn." He had two cards left in his hand.

And once more, it was Miho's turn. "Miho summons to the field Thunder Nyan-Nyan!" A slim, red headed young woman with lightning sparking all around her took to the field. It had 1900 attack points.

"Oooh! Oooh! Ibuki has that card! It's one of her favorites!" She cooed. "Ack! Oh no! Wait! It has a lot of attack points! Look out Joey!"

Unfortunately, Joey had very little in the way of defenses against Venus and Thunder Nyan Nyan and both wrecked his monsters, leaving him wide open for next turn.

"Don't sweat it, Ibuki," Joey said and gave her a thumb's up. "This duel's already over."

"Already over?" Miho shouted. "Explain yourself!"

"Check this out!" Joey exclaimed, drawing the top card of his deck, but it didn't matter. "I tribute your Thunder Nyan Nyan to summon Thunder King the Lightningstrike Kaiju to your side of the field!"

The tall, powerful behemoth took to the field on Miho's side of the field, staring down Joey. "Don't get used to him, he's just saying hi. Cause now I activate my face-down card, Graverobber. And look what my little buddy brought me from your graveyard." Graverobber was holding up Smashing Ground.

"But then…ah! Venus has no defense points!" Miho exclaimed.

"Darn right she don't!" Joey exclaimed and smashed his own Kaiju to pieces.

"O-okay, but if you wanted to destroy Miho's Thunder Nyan Nyan, you didn't have to—"

Joey smirked. "I'm borrowing a little strategy from a friend. She taught me how to pull this off."

Ibuki gasped, eyes sparkling that. "Ibuki did that! That was her combo! SHE MADE A DIFFERENCE!"

"Ibuki, please, I'm glad your happy, but could you maybe tone it down a little. Trying to finish a duel here."

"Oh! Sorry!" Ibuki exclaimed and then squealed in a strained whisper. "Eeeeeeeeeeeee."

"I activate Monster Reborn. This brings back any monster in the graveyard back to my side of the field and I choose Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju!"

Joey's prized Kaiju hit the field and glared hungrily at Miho. "This duel's over!" Joey exclaimed.

"And you're as good as toast!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Thunder King!" Joey shouted.

"Triple Lightning Blast!" Joey and Ibuki shouted simultaneously.

The three heads of Thunder King each blasted a beam of lightning at Miho's remaining monster. The total damage dealt would've been 1700, but Miho had only 1500 life points left, so it was game over.

"Miho…lost."

Miho just stood there staring out into space, eyes turning dull and unhappy. Joey strolled over towards her and she expected him to try and rouse Tristan. She was surprised when he, instead, put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Miho. You gotta understand somethin'. Tristan and I never forgot about you. No one did. The world still misses you."

"Lies!" Miho exclaimed, though she seemed much more shaken up than before. The armor in front of her façade of denial was completely cracked thanks to Joey. "Nobody cares about me anymore!"

"No, that's wrong!" Makoto suddenly shouted with such force it was if he blasted the words coming off Miho's lips with a powerful gun. Miho gasped and looked at Makoto with surprised and interest. "Joey's telling the truth!" Makoto stepped towards Miho, determined to get her to understand. "Sweet Orchard was holding a donation for you, Miho. Sayaka's raising all the money she can so that she can wake you up again. There was even a picture of you at the charity."

"You're just lying. Sayaka…Sayaka…" Miho's hatred started to crumble. Could it really be true?

"I saw it too," Byakuya said. "I was there."

"Byakuya, you…" Makoto was surprised to hear him back him up.

"Don't misunderstand me. I'm merely corroborating as your witness to move the game forward. This isn't out of any sort of misplaced sentimentalism or anything of the sort. Please excuse me." Byakuya then walked away from the group. Far, _far_ away.

"Sayaka did that…for me?" Miho had absolutely no idea. All she knew was Sayaka's promise.

" _I'll wake you up again, Miho! I promise! You and will be having yakitori together in no time! We'll even get your favorite, with the chicken meatballs and the really tangy sweet tare sauce you like."_

" _You promise?"_

" _Of course I promise." Sayaka gave Miho a happy, heartwarming smile. "I am your best friend after all."_

It had been two years since that memory. Miho was now sniffling. She thought Sayaka had forgotten all about it, but here were two people saying she hadn't, not by a long shot.

"She really did that, Miho," Komaru said. "So please, let Tristan go. You'll have your freedom. We promise."

Miho unceremoniously sunk to her knees. And, within her, something just broke. Like a little kid half her age, tears started streaming down her face. She started brushing the tears away with her face. "I wanna go home!" Miho suddenly howled. "I want my mom and dad!" She bust out bawling.

The entire group could see it. This girl was far from their enemy. Deep down, she was just a confused, lonely girl missing her family, her friends, and the world outside. The isolation had simply made her go crazy.

Joey was the first person to offer Miho a hug. Téa did the same and Yugi and Makoto pat her on the shoulder. Tristan eventually roused and when he saw Miho crying, he too surrounded her with warmth and friendship. Miho just knelt there and cried, still in the form of Dunames Dark Witch, looking and sounding just like a hungry two-year-old.

No one knew how long it was before Miho stopped crying, as in actually stopped crying. When it was all over, no more tears, no more frowns, and no more relapses, everyone was finally standing, including Miho.

"I'm sorry Tristan," she apologized, twirling a lock of her hair, blushing slightly.

"Hey, it happens," Tristan said, nudging her in the shoulder.

"Miho, you should come with us," Yugi said to her.

"Really?" Miho asked, surprised by the request. "But…Miho's stuck here."

"It don't matter," Tristan said. "You're a friend. And friends stick together. I'm gonna get you outta here, Miho. I promise. And that's a promise I intend to keep," Tristan said with a smirk and his right hand gripped tightly into a fist.

"Come with us, Miho. I'm sure we'll find the answer out there if we all stick together," Makoto told her.

"W-well…then…okay…Miho…Miho will do her best!" There was a bright flash of light as Miho's Dunames Dark Witch form faded out into a particle effect behind her. Left behind, Miho now stood at 5' 3" tall with periwinkle hair and wearing an orange middle school uniform with a green skirt. "Eheh," she chuckled, smiling.

"Just like old times," Tristan said with a smile.

"I hear that," Joey said, grinning. "Glad ta have ya back, Miho."

"It'll probably be a while before we run into Noah," Yugi said to her. "I'm Yugi by the way, Yugi Mutoh. And Tristan and Joey are my best friends."

Miho bowed to Yugi. "It's nice to meet you. Miho loves making new friends."

Now it was Téa's turn to smile cheerfully. "I think you and I are going to get along great."

"Well, detour's over, where's our next stop?" Celeste asked, even though she pretty much knew the answer.

"We know what we have to do," Makoto said seriously. "We've gotta find Kaiba, confront Noah, and put an end to this twisted game of his! And we're all going to do it together!"

And with that, the whole group began marching forward with a unified purpose and a unified pace to end this virtual nightmare and return to Battle City.

* * *

 **(A/N: Holy crap, this chapter is long. It's actually the third longest chapter in the entire fanfiction if you can believe it. Jeez, I am so sorry about that. I did not foresee this. Still, A LOT of juicy stuff went on in this chapter. Speaking of which, quick survey: who cried over all the Miho related stuff? Question two: who feels bad for Noah with the extra characterization I gave him? And yes, all of this was planned. From the moment I penned Miho into chapter 11, this chapter and all foreshadowing related to it was destined to happen.**

 **The Mikan and Mahiru scene I wrote on the fly if you can believe it. Among all scenes, I'm curious what you all think of that, Mikan being my waifu and all. And I'm curious what you thought of the Makoto and Kaiba stuff too. And even though they're separated at the end of this chapter, the…erm…bonding between them is not over quite yet.**

 **By the way, bonus points for everyone who picks up on all the heavy handed mythology gags and references hidden within the chapter. Start keeping score. There may be a prize at the end of the story XD.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER! (looks at notes) Oho boy, (cracks knuckles) I've been waiting for this one for a LOOOOOOOOOONG time. I don't want to spoil, so I'm just gonna leave you dangling. I've got a rough day at work tomorrow after the night I'm posting this, so any and all reviews are welcome to help me get through it and feel better. Can't wait to see what the tvtropes page looks like after a heavy chapter like this.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now everyone. Until next time, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	48. Duel for Salvation Part 1

**(A/N: I think I owe it to some of you to explain myself in the previous chapter regarding Mikan's…outburst. You have two options: skip to the chapter and miss a boring lecture about bullying, or strap in. This is a long one.**

 **Ahem! Soooooo, in American schooling and society, when students are bullied, students usually blame the bully. However, in Japanese schooling, students blame themselves, believing that because they're weak, they're being picked on, hence Mikan's extremely meek personality and Chihiro's decision to dress in drag. Additionally, in America, bullies and their victims are from different social groups. When we are bullied, we often turn towards our friends to aid us in our time of need.**

 **However, Japan, unfortunately, is all about social grouping. If you don't belong to a social group and are an outcast, people generally think there's something wrong with you. It's one of the reason Mikan starves for attention. She'd rather have recognition from someone than be alone. It's one of the reasons Mikan doesn't fight back when she's bullied. And it also explains why Mahiru doesn't intervene. She considers** _ **both**_ **Hiyoko and Mikan as her friends and in a Japanese society, Hiyoko verbally abusing Mikan isn't anything necessarily inherently wrong. Mahiru, who sticks traditional cultural values like a duct tape, would naturally abide by these norms, given her intention that boys and girls should stick to their inherent gender roles. And this is in spite of the fact that she herself is a tomboy…sort of. Of course. But this is why Mahiru defended Hiyoko in chapter 2, but not Mikan from Hiyoko. Additionally, as many of us, including myself, forget, when Fuyuhiko threatens to sell Mikan to a whorehouse in chapter 1, Mahiru berates him for threatening her.** _ **Additionally,**_ **given Mahiru's own problems with Fuyuhiko's sister, Mahiru may have more trouble standing up against girl on girl bullying as opposed to guy on girl bullying.**

 **So what does all mean? Well, in chapter 3 of SDGR2, Mikan is inflicted by the despair disease. Many of us seem to misremember the fact that the despair disease did NOT alter Mikan's personality. All that raging about not wanting to be the victim anymore? That's all actual repressed anger. That didn't happen as a result of being a despair. And it shows in Japanese society. Although Japanese culture requires bullying victims to repress their emotions and just "deal with it" compare to American cultures and schools that offer various outlets—counseling, telling the teacher, etc.—that doesn't make it healthy. Mikan** _ **clearly**_ **hates being the victim, but feels as though she has no choice, but to be so as evidenced by some choice dialogue in her Free Time Events, especially the last one. And as many of us may have forgotten, by the time Yukizome becomes the teacher of Chiaki's class, they've already been classmates for two whole months. Add Hiyoko's vicious bullying to the fact that Mikan has only just** _ **started**_ **to get along with her class and well…now we're adding even MORE stress.**

 **Marik has already delivered a crippling blow to Mikan's confidence: a situation in which her nursing talent is** _ **completely useless**_ **. She can't save Sonia no matter how hard she tries. The one thing that's supposed to make Mikan stand out and it's not working. Add to this the fact that Mikan has already been made useful, because of Battle City, to both Bakura and Chiaki, and Mikan is now desperate to keep being needed and to keep being desired. Since Mahiru is already her friend, and this is the first time they've had ANY interaction** _ **without**_ **Hiyoko,** _ **and**_ **Mahiru just admitted that even she can find Hiyoko** _ **exhausting,**_ **Mikan feels like she can let her guard down. However, instead of just letting her guard down, all the mounted stress comes pouring out like a broken dam wall and Mikan goes full crazy pants on Mahiru.**

 **Too subtle? Probably. But I hope now that I've explained it, those of you that took issue with the scene can accept this as an explanation and move on. And as for Gundham, he only heard the screaming. He didn't know Mikan had had a weapon in hand until it was far too late to act.**

 **Now then, I have wasted over 700 words of this chapter on** _ **just**_ **author's notes. Never make me do this again. We now return to your regularly scheduled chapter. Please be advised that while the first part of this chapter summarizes Kaiba's duel with Noah, if you wish to watch the actual duel, has all the episodes in the dub. NOW LET'S COMMENCE THE AWESOME!)**

* * *

After a stumbling through a few doors and taking a rather garish—at least according to Byakuya—train shaped like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Makoto, Yugi and the others all arrived in a volcanic area just in time to see Kaiba and Noah squaring off in a duel.

"Oh, neat! Kaiba's dueling Noah! This ought to be awesome!"

"Finally, some real entertainment," Byakuya said, intrigued.

"Oh, here, here," Celeste said, agreeing with him.

"Looks like everyone has arrived to witness your last duel, Seto, and my rebirth into the real world as the new lead of KaibaCorp," Noah said smugly.

 _Well, here goes,_ Makoto thought taking a deep breath as he put the sides of his hands along his cheeks. "Noah! It doesn't have to be this way!"

"Stay out of this, Naegi!" Kaiba snapped, turning only so much to address Makoto.

"But…" Makoto stammered.

Noah chuckled. "Why not hear what he has to say? Aren't you two friends?"

"I have no friends!" Kaiba shouted.

In spite of Kaiba's hurtful words, Makoto rolled with the blunt force trauma he just felt aimed at his gut. "Noah. I figured out why you want to get out and why you hate Kaiba so much. But it doesn't have to be like this. Can't you two work together? You're family!"

"Hmph. I don't need family. The only thing I need is to take over KaibaCorp!" Noah exclaimed.

At this point, Miho stepped in, shouting, "Please, Noah! Please stop this! Please stop all of this!"

Noah actually looked surprised to see Miho as Miho, rather than as Dunames Dark Witch. "Miho? You've...returned to your original form?" He sounded surprised too.

"Who's that? Your girlfriend?" Kaiba questioned in a mocking manner.

"Miho, surely you know that this has always been my dream, to escape," Noah said to her, ignoring Kaiba.

"Yes, but this isn't right. Miho can escape, and so can you. Miho's sure of it," Miho stated, looking hopeful and cheerful, fists pumped up by her shoulders as Komaru often did.

"You don't get it, do you?" Noah said, closing his eyes, casting his head down slightly and shaking his head. "Do you even know what you are anymore?" He raised his head and looked at Miho seriously. "You're not even human. Both of our minds have been completely rewritten as digital data. There is no escape to the real world without someone else's body!"

The words struck Miho like a lightning bolt through the heart. There was no leaving? Even if Sayaka paid the money she couldn't go home. No. That wasn't true. It couldn't be true. "No! That's a lie!" Miho shouted, dropping to her knees. She shook like a leaf, palms on her temples, fingertips too shaken to grip her hair. "That's a lie! That's a lie! That's a lie! That's a lie! That's a lie!" Miho began repeating the phrase over and over again, clearly falling into madness. Tristan crouched down and rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down.

"Deny it all you want, but it's the truth," Noah said harshly. "I didn't actually realize your friend Sayaka could raise so much money so fast. The reason I've been increasing the payments is because you can't come back. Our bodies have already been thrown away. There's no returning to the real world for us. This world is the only home we will ever know without someone else's body."

Komaru, Ibuki, Mai, and Joey looked more shocked and horrified by this revelation than the rest.

"No…Miho's gotta come back!" Joey shouted. "She's our friend!"

"I'm sorry, Miho," Noah said, his voice carrying the utmost sincerity. "I really did want to spare you from the harshness of reality, but that's the state of things."

However, Makoto was quick with a rebuttal. "There's no way staying here or stealing someone else's body are the only options! Do you know for certain that your bodies were thrown away? Hope's Peak has surgeons, doctors, people capable of restoring any injury as long as the body isn't a corpse!"

Noah now only looked indignant and irritated. "If that were possible then why did my father not use any of it? He had the money to teach me and to train me, so where was the money to save me?"

As if on cue, Kaiba broke out into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Noah snapped.

"You want to know where it all went, Noah?" Kaiba bent his elbow and pressed his thumb to his chest. "It went to educating me." He then extended his arm forward, index finger pointing at Noah. "It looks like you got things backwards. When you had your little accident, Gozaboro pushed you out of the way and completely forgot about you so he could teach me instead. But that's just the sort of scumbag my stepfather was."

"That's a lie! Father would never—"

Kaiba had no time for Noah's bullshit. "Open your eyes, Noah! It seems to me like you're the one unable to accept the truth!"

Noah just started to chuckle calmly and his laughter became creepier and creepier with every second until he was full blown laughing his head off. He adjusted the posture of his right foot ever so slightly, standing smugly with his hands in his pockets. "All right, Seto. Have your little fantasy your way. Either way, when I win this duel, I'll get your body and escape to the real world."

"That's not gonna happen," Makoto said fervently. "Kaiba's gonna beat you. He's gonna get Mokuba back and we're all going to go home safely and I mean _all_ of us."

Noah jerked his head to one side. "Spare me your sympathies, Makoto Naegi. A piece of gutter trash like you isn't fit to tell me anything."

"Leave Naegi's social status out of this."  
"Leave Makoto's social status out of this."

Kaiba turned his head and his eyes met Byakuya's for a brief moment.

"That was weird," Kaiba stated.

"Indeed," Byakuya replied having no intention of commenting further, or explaining himself.

"Did I miss something?" Joey asked, head pivoting back and forth like he was following an intense game of tennis. "Why are Togami and Kaiba sticking up for Makoto?"

Celeste chuckled mischievously. "Who knows?" she asked despite _damn well knowing_ why.

"Let's continue," Noah said, eager to continue the duel.

The other victims of the virtual world watched Noah and Kaiba's duel, all of them on Kaiba's side. Some made rude comments, others watched with baited breath.

However, it wasn't until they all watched Giant Rex maul a defense mode spear dragon that Byakuya decided to end the innocuous banter from the spectators area.

"How utterly sad," Byakuya said, directing his comment right at Noah.

"Excuse you?" Noah snarled.

"You heard me," Byakuya said stoically. "You were raised on the stage, set to perform and you fell. Now you just expect it back with no questions asked. The world turns whether you like it or not. You were trained, it's true, but your accident, how avoidable do you think it was?"

"What do you mean avoidable?" Noah asked.

"Let's suppose, as I am, that it was some sort of vehicular hit and run," Byakuya stated. "Perhaps it was a drunk driver. Perhaps you didn't look both ways. Or perhaps, and this is just a theory, perhaps Gozaboro is the type of man to slaughter his own son in favor of a replacement."

Everyone, _including Kaiba,_ looked at Byakuya like that was the most savage, inhumane thing they'd ever heard.

"Think about _it_ and everything we've deduced about Gozaboro Kaiba," Byakuya stated. "He pushed the Kaiba we know over the edge into what he is today, turned a child into a cybernetic organism and enlisted corporate officials like the Big Five. You're telling me a man like that doesn't have it in him to dispose of things he no longer needs.

"Whether it's in him or not, only a monster would murder their own kid," Mai said to him.

"I actually think Togami's words have merit," Kaiba stated.

"WHAT?!" Mai shouted as loud as she could.

"Because Gozaboro was that type of man. Anything he didn't agree with, he threw away. Employees, clients, and even whole buildings. He did whatever was necessary just to make money. Open your eyes, Noah. Your father barely cared about you enough as it was."

"That can't be true! I know it's not true! He just...he just..." Unwilling to accept the possibility, Noah growled and just went on with the duel.

 _Try as he might to run from the truth,_ Kaiba thought. _It won't go away._ "Noah, don't you get it? Gozaboro didn't throw you away because of your virtual state. He knew that no matter how much knowledge you gained, you'd always be a spoiled brat; expecting to get ahead in the world without any effort at all. As despicable as your father was, he knew the value of hard work. It was his own determination for power that got him where he was after all. And as much as it may have pained him to admit it, I think Gozaboro knew that I was the best man for the job as KaibaCorp President. And as for you Noah, his real son, you were better off isolated in your computer world," he pointed at the floating technological sphere in the sky. "Out of everyone's way!" Kaiba shouted, straining his voice.

"Seto that could possibly be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my entire life. Come on now, my father wanting _you_ to be president?"

"Why do you think he created that digital dump for you? You were in the way," Kaiba smirked.

"Makoto, do you think Kaiba's right? Or do you think Noah's right?" Komaru was completely confused.

"I don't know actually," Makoto said. "It's like...like..." There they went, the final pieces to the puzzle falling into place. Everything started to make sense if Makoto thought about it like that. If _that_ were true, this whole scenario took on a much more sinister meaning.

"Like what, Makoto?" Byakuya asked smugly, as if already knowing the end result.

After coming to grips with his perception of reality, Makoto shouted, "Kaiba! You have to win this duel no matter what!"

"What are you shouting about _now_ , Naegi?

"I just figured something out, but Noah's only going to listen if you beat him, got it?" Makoto shouted.

"I didn't need you to tell me that. Let's go, Noah. You're going down," Kaiba told him.

As the duel continued, Makoto and Komaru cheered their little hearts out. They were Kaiba's biggest supporters. As Kaiba summoned Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon and activated both Quick Attack and Dragon's Rage, it looked like Kaiba had the duel all wrapped up.

"He's gonna win!" Komaru exclaimed, she and Makoto hugging each other. "We're going home safe."

"Home stretch, Kaiba! Let him have it!" Mai shouted.

Different Dimension Dragon attacked first, laying waste to Noah's Giant Rex. With barely any life points left, Kaiba's next attack would end the duel.

But then, Noah played dirty.

"Don't do it," Mokuba's voice echoed as he suddenly appeared from a portal above Noah's little platform.

"What's going on? Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted.

"Hey, you can't summon anything!" Ibuki exclaimed indignantly. "It isn't your turn!" Mai bopped her lightly on the head. Now was not the time for jokes.

As Mokuba looked at Kaiba with empty, dull eyes, Kaiba exclaimed, "What have you done to him, Noah?" Noah didn't answer and Kaiba just stared at his brother. "Mokuba…"

"Whoever you are," Mokuba said as though in a trance. He then held up his arms so that his body resembled a T shape. "If you want to attack my brother Noah, you'll have to go through me."

"Cutthroat," Byakuya commented.

"Oh don't act all high and mighty. You would do it too if given the opportunity," Celeste said.

"What? Cheat by using someone's family member as a hypnotized hostage? You think too little of me, Celestia Ludenburg."

"Can we talk about the finer points of morality, later? Mokuba's in trouble!" Mai shouted.

"Mokuba! Snap out of it!" Kaiba shouted. It was the first time Makoto had ever seen Kaiba sound so vulnerable and exposed.

"He's been brainwashed!" Joey exclaimed.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Byakuya remarked.

"That's right Mokuba, protect me," Noah said smugly as he pointed to Kaiba. "Fom him! He's the stranger that's trying to break you and I apart."

"Stranger," Mokuba repeated.

"You absolute snake! Mokuba's just a kid!" Mai chastised.

"Technically so is Noah. But I get your point," Byakuya stated. He looked at Makoto sternly. "Still think Noah is worth saving?"

Byakuya, nor anyone was prepared to hear Makoto actually _growling_.

"Makoto?" For as long as his sister had known him, Makoto had always been a gentle soul. He was damn near impossible to anger. In fact, as she thought about it, Komaru couldn't think of a single time, Makoto had ever gotten angry or yelled. Even if he was disappointed, even if he was upset, it was always tears first and apologies second or "I'll do better next time".

So with that said, Komaru had to take half a step back when Makoto shouted, "Noah! How dare you!"

The shout was enough to get Kaiba's attention as he saw Makoto pretty much glaring at Noah.

"A sibling bond is precious," Makoto said, fist tensing. His voice sounded like he was trying not to cry. "It's one of the most precious relationships some people get to have. You want to be part of the Kaiba family? Fine. But don't destroy Kaiba and Mokuba's cherished relationship to get in!"

"Be part of the Kaiba family? I _am_ the Kaiba family!" Noah shouted.

"No you aren't!" Makoto shouted. "As far as the rest of the world is concerned, you don't even exist!"

 _"But you're nobody. The world doesn't care about you, Noah Kaiba. As far as the world is concerned you don't exist."_

The green-haired girl's words from before rang through Noah's head, sending a chill up his spine.

"Release Mokuba right now!" Makoto shouted.

"Get a hold of yourself, Naegi. This doesn't concern you," Kaiba said in his usual gruff manner.

That was all it took for some of the adrenaline in Makoto's veins to stop churning fiercely. "But…" Makoto stammered.

"I'm handling it," Kaiba said, turning to face Noah. "Got it?"

"Y-yeah…okay," Makoto said, backing down entirely. _I just want to help. I know how much Kaiba cares about Mokuba. He's not even my brother…so Kaiba must feel even worse. I got so emotional. I guess that just shows how long the road is for me to grow up._

"Mokuba has chosen his side of his own free will!" Noah exclaimed.

Like a switch being flipped, Makoto was back to yelling. "I don't believe that for a second. Noah! You're...you're so...you're so full of SHIT!"

"Language, there are ladies present," Joey said.

"Naegi, I'm not going to tell you again," Kaiba scolded. " _I'm_ the one dueling and I can save my own family. Just stand there and watch."

"I'll ask again," Byakuya said. "Still think he can be saved?"

Makoto nodded, much to Byakuya's surprise. "I do, but…" he looked at Noah, still angry. "It's going to be a lot harder now."

"Are you all right, Makoto?" Komaru asked with the most worried look on her face.

Makoto reached out and stroked his sister's head gently. He smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just..." He trailed off and looked at the ground and then back at Kaiba.

"I didn't know you could _get_ that mad, Makoto," Yugi said.

Makoto now looked embarrassed. "Heh, uh…neither did I."

"This is a no-brainer though. Kaiba has to attack or we all lose."

"No...he can't," Makoto said. "Kaiba could never...He could never hurt his little brother." Tears almost started to form in Makoto's eyes. "That's not the sort of man Seto Kaiba is!"

"Naegi's right," Kaiba growled at Noah. "I end my turn."

From there, the stakes were even higher and hearts pounded in the chests of the spectators like a symphony. Makoto, though still wanting to help Noah, could do nothing but loath him for the dirty trick he pulled.

As Kaiba struggled to break Mokuba free, Yugi hatched onto an idea. "Kaiba!" he shouted. "Listen to me!"

"No thanks," Kaiba said offhandedly, though he at least looked at Yugi to dismiss him.

"But I can help you, Kaiba, because I've been through this before," Yugi said sternly. "Remember when Joey was brainwashed by Marik and he turned against me?"

"He was? I don't remember that!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Um, you showed up late with Byakuya and some of your friends."

"Oh right," Ibuki said.

Kaiba, however, remembered the incident clear as day. "Maybe you can get through to Mokuba the same way I got through to Joey! The answer may be in your deck!"

Kaiba's face said it all. That wasn't a bad idea at all. In fact, he had an idea just what card he needed to fix this mess.

"Let's go. You have a duel to lose," Noah taunted.

"Guess again, kid," Kaiba said, glaring at him. "Not only am I planning to win this duel, I'll also win back my brother. So watch this," Kaiba said as he drew the top card of his deck.

"Kaiba must be desperate if he's willing to legitimately heed Yugi's council," Byakuya commented.

"In this situation, I don't think he has much choice," Mai said.

Kaiba however was unable to draw what he needed and therefore had no choice, but to switch Different Dimension Dragon to defense mode and end his turn.

From there, the duel was a painful, slow trial of patience and determination. Said trial seemed to end as Kaiba landed on his back as a result of Different Dimension Dragon getting blown up by Gradius' Cyclon laser.

"Look at the mighty Seto Kaiba now," Noah taunted.

"This isn't over yet," Kaiba groaned, trying to sit up, one eye closed. That was virtual duels for you, the hologram damage could feel very real.

"Snap out of it, Mokuba," Kaiba pleaded. "I need you in order to beat him."

"What's the matter, Seto?" Noah continued to taunt, "Feeling down."

"Hey! Leave the crappy puns to me!" Ibuki exclaimed.

" _That's_ what bothers you?" Mai asked her. Ibuki only giggled.

"You're one attack away from total annihilation!" Noah exclaimed triumphantly.

"Get up, Kaiba! You can do it!" Makoto cheered.

"Stop cheering, Naegi. Please," Kaiba growled.

Makoto gulped. Okay. He got it. Mouth shut.

Kaiba did manage to stand though and he did manage to summon his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. When Mokuba saw Blue-Eyes, he managed to snap out of Noah's mind control and let Kaiba lay waste to Noah's monster. It looked like everything was going to be fine.

But then Noah played dirty _again_. His boat was destroyed, revealing Shinato, King of a Higher Plane. With Last Turn activated and Noah's monster having 300 more attack points than Blue-Eyes, Kaiba lost the duel.

However, Kaiba wasn't concerned about the duel or his company. All he wanted was to be properly reunited with Mokuba. But Noah stomped on that as well.

As Mokuba ran towards his big brother, who was down on one knee, Noah, now merged with Shinato, blasted a beam out of his hands and turned both brothers into stone statues.

Makoto's jaw went slack. He could only stand there, shivering, sweat dripping down. It felt as cold as death itself.

Even Celeste and Byakuya were _horrified_ by this turn of events. They stood where Makoto stood as Yugi, his friends, including Miho, as well as Ibuki, Mai and even Komaru all ran towards the Kaiba brothers to check on them.

Makoto was drowning out Noah's smug insults, his mind only able to focus on his hero and Mokuba turned into stone statues. However, he snapped out of it momentarily as he heard a loud, "YUGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"Noah!" Yugi's alter ego snapped at him. "You think this proves you're the best? All this proves to your father is that you're a coward."

Makoto's thumping heart felt relieved to hear Yugi stepping up to the plate. And yet, part of him felt hollow.

"What are you talking about, Yugi? I defeated Seto in this duel fair and square."

Ah. There it was again. That boiling anger. Makoto's fists tensed, nails digging into his palms, tears threatening to form, teeth clenched in hate.

"Guess again, Noah! You think kidnapping Mokuba and using him as a shield is fair?"

"You think I cheated?"

There was no question about it. Noah _did_ cheat.

"I think so! Kaiba could've defeated you easily, Noah, but he chose the safety of his little brother over his victory! And that makes Kaiba, a stronger person than you will ever be!"

Yugi was right. And the fact that he was right only seemed to well something in Makoto, something he couldn't quite describe. It was a passion, a deeply seated desire to do something about all of this. Makoto, normally scared and passive Makoto, found it difficult to stand on the sidelines and just watched anymore. He stepped towards the statues of the Kaiba brothers, barely registering Yugi and Noah's voices.

"All you've proven here today," Yugi scolded Noah, "Is that you're a weak little boy who needs to cheat to get his way. And as far as I'm concerned you didn't win this duel. But I have a proposition for you."

Makoto stood in front of the statues of the Kaiba brothers with tears in his eyes as Yugi proposed picking up where Kaiba left off. His 400 life points to Noah's 7400.

 _Kaiba…Mokuba…_

Makoto could only shed tears for the pair. Kaiba was his hero. He'd done the right thing. He'd protected his little brother. And did Noah care? No! He couldn't watch. He couldn't be just another spectator. This had! To! END!

After hearing Yugi's proposition, Noah said smugly, "I'd be crazy not to—"

He never got to finished speaking, for a loud, angry yell roared up from the tiny body of one Makoto Naegi, "NOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Makoto?" Even Yami was surprised to hear the normally cheerful and passive young teen yelling angrily at the top of his lungs.

Makoto pushed his way up to Yugi and snatched the deck out of Yugi's hands. He immediately began shuffling it, altering the deck's composition to contain a deck more suitable to _his_ playstyle.

"Makoto. What are you doing?" Yami exclaimed.

"Noah," Makoto said, glaring. "I've stood here and listened to you and Kaiba go back and forth about Gozaboro this and Gozaboro that. I don't care which one of you really is the head of Kaiba Corp, but Mokuba had nothing to do with that!" Makoto shouted, tears clearly in his eyes. And he _was_ _ **pissed**_ **.** "What you did just now pisses me off!"

"Excuse me, but I don't think anyone asked for your opinion," Noah said dismissively.

"Too bad!" Makoto fired back sharply. "Let me tell you something Noah. Seto Kaiba is my personal hero," Makoto slapped his chest. "and I've come to understand him a lot more after traveling with him for a while. Even if he doesn't think so, I still look at Kaiba now like a friend! And I'm going to save my friend!"

"Save him?" Noah chuckled, grinning in amusement. "What can _you_ do?"

"Beat you," Makoto said bluntly. "You. Me. A duel. Right here. Right now. Yugi's right. Kaiba is the bigger man. You brainwashed Mokuba into being your little brother and then you used him against Kaiba. That's not how a big brother is supposed to act!" Makoto pointed at Noah rudely. "What you did was selfish! And I can see now why Gozaboro never wanted you anywhere near KaibaCorp!"

"Yeah, you tell him, Makoto!" Joey exclaimed, also glaring. He too had had just about enough of Noah's bullshit.

"Yugi, I know you want to duel, but let me do this, okay?" Makoto requested.

"Makoto, are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Much as I don't like him and what he's done, I still think Noah can be reasoned with." He frowned. "But if you beat him, it'd be like an honor to be defeated by _the_ king of games. "If _I_ beat him, that'll prove that anyone with a deck and a strong will and a heart can take his lying, cheating face DOWN!"

Byakuya snickered and then laughed out loud for the first time in what felt like years to laugh that much. He then composed himself and gave his usual calm and composed glare…at _Noah._ "Hear that, Noah? You're about to know the humiliation of being beaten by the 99%."

"I won't lose," Noah growled.

"Prove it," Makoto said, holding up the deck. "I've got Kaiba's best cards mixed with my own deck. 100% pure dragons. Kaiba would want it that way." He then realized how that sounded and looked at Yugi. "Er, sorry Yugi."

The Pharaoh smiled at him. "It's fine, Makoto. I know how much Kaiba inspires you. As long as you trust in your deck and believe in the heart of the cards, I know you can prevail over Noah."

"Thanks, Yugi. Oh, I mean, Pharaoh."

"Please, call me Yami," The Pharaoh said.

"Oh, uh, okay. Thanks, Yami."

"Well then, if the challenge has been decided, up we go," Noah said as the ground beneath Makoto's feat began to rise up. He and Noah now stood a good 100 feet in the air at least as the rest of the group looked up at him. He got a little vertigo from being up so high, but it faded quickly. This was no different from the duel with Ishizu. In fact, he'd been even higher up back then. But the rest of the circumstances were different. This wasn't a casual, normal, fun-time duel. This was a battle that Makoto _had_ to win.

* * *

Makoto's determination was so solid, Nagito seemed to feel it with his sixth sense despite being in another part of the virtual world.

"What's wrong?" Chiaki asked him.

"I just…I feel like I'm missing a truly inspiring hope right now," Nagito said.

"Must be your imagination," Chiaki said, pushing open the door to the next security level. "Come on. We've only got a few more floors to clear."

Nagito nodded and followed her into the door.

* * *

Back in the part of the virtual world where Noah was, the spoiled little game master said to Makoto, "Given any consideration to your deck master, Makoto?"

"Yes. And it's my all-time favorite." He held the card to the sky. "I pick Alexandrite Dragon!"

The 2000 attack point, gem-encrusted monster appeared next to Makoto, standing tall.

"To make things fair, I'll let you go first," Noah said.

"Fine by me," Makoto said and drew the top card of his deck. "And I play Hunter Dragon!" The gray, thin, orange horned dragon appeared with 1700 attack points. "And next, I'll activate Alexandrite Dragon's deck master ability. By giving up 400 attack points, he gives any dragon type monster 400 attack points."

Gems on Alexandrite Dragon's body detached and encased themselves around Hunter Dragon. The gray dragon increased in power to 2100 attack points while the off field Alexandrite Dragon fell to 1600.

"Isn't that like Flame Swordsman, but for dragons?" Celeste asked.

"I dunno, the way Makoto makes it sound, it always has to be a 400-point tradeoff," Joey said. "Flame Swordsman could do any multiples of 100."

"A flat rate versus one you choose. There are pros and cons to both," Byakuya stated.

"I end my turn," Makoto said.

"This duel is such a farce," Noah said. "First, I activate the spell card Spring of Rebirth. Now, whenever a monster returns to a player's hand, I gain 500 life points. And next, I summon this monster, Fushi no Tori!" A monster coated in flames that looked like the bastard child of a Phoenix and a Peacock took to the field. It had 1200 attack points and 0 defense points.

"That thing isn't anywhere near strong enough to fight Makoto's Hunter Dragon," Tristan pointed out.

Yami looked at the battlefield intensely and then suddenly gasped. "Oh no!"

"What's the matter?" Joey asked.

"Makoto! Be careful!" Yami warned. He already knew what Noah's next move was, as did everyone else when Shinato itself floated onto the battlefield. With 3300 attack points to its name, that only meant _bad_ things for Makoto.

"Your Hunter Dragon is as good as gone," Noah chuckled, "Watch as I waste it!"

With a finger beam, Shinato destroyed Hunter Dragon, dealing 1200 damage to Makoto's life points, bringing him down to 2800.

Noah chuckled. "And the fun's only beginning. For you see, whenever I damage my opponent, Shinato's deck master special ability kicks in. This allows me to gain life points equal to the damage my opponent just took.

Noah's life points grew to 5200.

"And that's not all, Fushi no Tori now attacks you directly."

The flaming bird charged into Makoto, knocking him over onto his back. Makoto hit the hard rock underneath him. He grunted as he rubbed his neck and his life points fell even further to 1600.

"And that's not all," Noah said. "Since Fushi no Tori dealt damage, I gain life points. And then I gain even _more_ life points from Shinato's deck master ability."

Noah's life points jumped all the way up to 7600.

"And now, I place one card face-down onto the field. And, as I end my turn, Fushi no Tori returns to my hand. That means I gain even more life points." Noah's life points spurted up to 8100.

"But why? Monsters don't just return to the hand like that," Makoto stated.

"How shallow our knowledge seems to be," Noah chuckled. "And you call yourself a duelist. But since your mind is so feeble, I'll explain. When Maximillian Pegasus was designing the game of duel monsters, his travels brought him to the mystical orient. Here he learned of the legendary spirit monsters, beings with otherworldly powers. So, he based a series of cards on these beasts, giving them the ability to return to their owner's hand at the end of every turn."

"But that means he's getting 500 life points and all Makoto can do is stare down Shinato! This sucks!" Tristan exclaimed, throwing his head back and grabbing his hair.

"It's a cunning strategy to be sure, but there's a fatal flaw in it," Byakuya said.

"Huh? Fatal flaw?" Tristan asked.

Byakuya sighed. "Noah's deck master is in _play_ ," he pointed out. "All Makoto has to do is destroy it and it won't matter what Noah's life points are."

"Easier said than done," Joey said. "That thing has over 3300 attack points."

"Not exactly invincible," Celeste said, her pupils shrunk in to fill her eyes with her red irises. It made her look rather creepy. "Remember Noah's duel with Kaiba? There are ways to destroy a monster other than battle. How did you last this long in this tournament if you didn't consider that possibility?"

"I just…don't _judge_ me!" Joey shot back.

Celeste only chuckled in amusement.

"Let's just hope Makoto has the right magic or trap card to win this," Mai said.

"I believe in Makoto," Yami said. "He won't give up _that_ easily."

"Please! Spare me your thoughts of confidence. Makoto isn't fit to stand on this stage. You got all hyped up thinking you could fill Kaiba's shoes, but look where it's gotten you. Simply pathetic."

Komaru wasn't going to let Noah insult her big brother like that. It was time for her to show off _their_ sibling bond. "Chin up, Makoto! You got this!" she cheered.

Noah found her words, but wind. "Please. I have more than 6000 more life points than him and it's only the second turn. The chances for a comeback are slim. You should just give up now."

"Sorry, but I don't give up. Not now, not ever. I draw!" Makoto pulled the top card off his deck. His hand trembled, but not because of fear. _Awesome!_ He exclaimed. _It's one of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes._ Makoto could barely believe his eyes that the rare, over sought and completely unobtainable was currently in _his_ hand. He shook off his fanboying to concentrate. _I can't play it right now_ , Makoto thought, placing it in his hand. He looked at everything he had and finally hatched on an idea. _Oh! Maybe!_

"I set two cards face-down onto the field and one monster in defense mode," Makoto said as the three face-down holograms appeared.

"A decent move, and in response, I'll reveal my trap card, Solemn Wishes. For the remainder of the duel, whenever I draw a card, I gain 500 life points."

"Aw, come on!" Tristan shouted. "Like he needs any more life points."

"Calm down," Byakuya said. "Do you see Makoto getting upset?"

"No."

"Then cease your yammering and be quiet," Byakuya told him.

"My turn is over," Makoto said and looked at the field he'd set up. _I sure hope this works._

"My move then," Noah said as he drew. "Since I've drawn a card, I gain 500 life points." His life points increased to 8600. "Not that it matters, as I'm afraid this duel is already over. I summon to the field the mighty Yaksha!" A blue, horned oni wielding two, magenta scimitars and with long black hair appeared. It had 1900 attack points and 1500 defense points. "And thanks to him, I get to return one spell or trap card on your side of the field back to your hand, even if it's face-down. Yaksha! Use your spirit breath and return the card on my right back to Makoto's hand."

Yaksha blew the card off the battlefield and Makoto took the card out of the spell/trap reader and put it in his hand.

"Now you have one less line of defense to protect you. Not that it will matter because I attack with Shinato!" Noah exclaimed. He blasted a finger beam at Makoto's hidden monster.

"Not so fast!" Makoto exclaimed. "I play a trap and it's one of Kaiba's favorites: Negate Attack!"

Shinato's finger beam went into a swirling vortex distorting the dimension.

"That means the battle phase is over and Yaksha returns to your hand at the end of your turn."

"Fine," Noah sighed, putting it back in his hand. "But this is only delaying the inevitable." Spring of Rebirth activated and Noah's life points ascended to 9100.

"My turn," Makoto said and drew the top card of his deck. He gasped when he saw what he drew. _All right! I don't even have to summon Blue-Eyes! I can end the duel right now!_ "I activate the magic card, Fissure!" Makoto exclaimed as a giant crevice appeared on the ground where Makoto and Noah were dueling and started to suck Shinato in with tremendous force."

"What? No!"

"Game over, Noah!" Makoto exclaimed. "Your deck master is finished!"

"No! Not…yet!" Noah exclaimed. "Rrrrr, I activate Shinato's other deck master special ability." Noah suddenly separate from Shinato, who returned to the back lines of Noah's duel platform as Noah fell to the ground on his hands and knees, dirtying the right hand cuff of his shirt.

"Uh, what just happened?" Joey blinked.

Noah stood up. He smiled. "So close yet so far, Makoto. Once per duel, Shinato can return itself from the field to the deck master zone, at the cost that it can't be summoned again for the remainder of the duel."

"Aw, man! I thought he had that!" Tristan exclaimed.

"It's okay," Miho said. "Miho believes in Makoto."

"Indeed," Byakuya said, arms folded. "If Makoto couldn't accomplish even this much, I wouldn't have let him take Yugi's place to start with. And also, even I knew it couldn't be that easy."

"Oh good, it wasn't just me," Celeste said.

"But now that Shinato and Noah are separated, that means Makoto will probably have an easier time reasoning with him," Ibuki declared.

"Hey, yeah! Ibuki's right! Keep it going, Makoto! He's on your level now!" Komaru cheered.

"On his level?" Noah repeated in an interrogative tone with a smug smirk. "There are still more than 7000 life points separating us, just as the weak are separated from the strong."

However, Makoto had a cocky ass grin on his face, which annoyed Noah to no end.

"What? What are you smiling about?" Noah glared.

"You just pulled back your last line of defense. Looks like my bad luck of not being able to win the duel, just opened the door to your inevitable downfall. If Shinato can't be summoned again, then I'm about to put you in the same position you've had me in for the last two turns!"

"Huh? Hey, yeah! Noah doesn't have any monsters!"

"I said that Noah's strategy had a fatal flaw, didn't I?" Byakuya asked rhetorically. "Spirit monsters, though powerful _must_ return to their owner's hand at the end of every turn. Noah's life points may be vast, but if he can't summon stronger monsters because they all keep going back to his hand."

"Ah, then he'll lose the duel!" Komaru exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't get too excited," Celeste said. "Noah probably knows that and wouldn't have devised this deck without a proper strategy in mind."

"Well then, let's see if he can keep it interesting," Byakuya said.

"My move!" Makoto exclaimed, drawing the top card of his deck. "I now reveal my face-down monster, Kaiser Seahorse!"

"Huh? But you said you were only going to use dragons," Noah said.

"I did say that, but every good deck needs the right support cards. And since I'm using Kaiba's deck, Kaiser Seahorse is a must, same with Lord of Dragons."

"But that means you lied," Noah said.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Makoto yelled angrily, pointing at Noah, causing Noah to actually shrink back. "So I'm not using _just_ dragons. Who cares? At least I'm not cheating and using other people's siblings as human shields!"

"Wh-whatever? Do you have a move to make?"

"As a matter of fact, I _do_!" Makoto exclaimed. "I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse and use its special ability. If I'm sacrificing it to summon a monster with a light attribute with 7 stars or more, Kaiser Seahorse by itself can function as both sacrifices. This let's me summon Kaiba's best monster." Makoto took a deep breath. He was really going to say this. "I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Blue-Eyes roared as it was summoned, flying high above Makoto's head. Makoto looked up momentarily in awe. He'd really done it. He'd really summoned the famous Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

He cleared his throat. "And since Blue-Eyes is a dragon, I can activate Alexandrite Dragon's deck master ability, making it even stronger."

Blue-Eyes gained some of Alexandrite Dragon's gemstone scales, increasing its attack power to 3400 and reducing Alexandrite Dragon to 1200, who was starting to look a little plain.

"Noah," Makoto spoke with grave calmness. "You have no monsters on the field and no cards face-down." He raised his arm slowly and pointed it at Noah forcefully. "That means I can attack you directly."

Noah gulped. This was gonna suck.

"Blue-Eyes! Attack Noah directly!"

"WHITE LIGHTNING!" Makoto and Komaru shouted together.

"H-hey, I'm the one dueling," Makoto stuttered, looking down at Komaru. She giggled.

Blue-Eyes obeyed his temporary master's command and charged a blast of energy in its mouth, unleashing it with extreme prejudice on Noah.

Noah screamed as his life points plummeted from 9100 down to only 5700. The impact was so tremendous, it actually tossed him off the dueling platform and towards the ground below.

"Ah! Noah!" Makoto exclaimed.

However, before Noah could make a really gross groundside pizza with extra blood and entrails, Shinato scooped him up and put him back on the dueling platform. Noah sighed with relief as Makoto wiped his brow.

"You okay?" Makoto asked.

"Hmph, no thanks to you," Noah glared.

With Blue-Eyes on the field and Noah having only Spring of Rebirth on his side of the field, the duel now stood 5700 for Noah to 1600 for Makoto.

"Atta boy, Makoto! That'll show 'em!" Komaru exclaimed.

"Yeah! Show that poser who's boss!" Ibuki cheered.

Yami looked up at Noah, lecturing him. "Noah, now do you see? By lording your strength over others, you underestimate their own strength. And for that reason, you will lose!" He exclaimed, pointing at Noah.

Noah snickered to himself, but it soon exploded into a full-blown cackle. "Save your speeches, Yugi. But, fine," Noah said, smiling in great amusement. He spoke unnervingly cheerfully and calmly. "You're all convinced this nobody in a green hoodie can beat me? ME!" he shouted. He glared. "Very well, then for every one of his turns that Makoto _can't_ defeat me, I'll turn one of you to STONE. Starting now!"

Shinato blasted a beam of energy down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ibuki exclaimed, getting hit directly. Her body turned to stone from the legs upward.

"Ibuki!" Komaru exclaimed. She turned to Noah, tears in her eyes. She too was now angry. "Change her back!" she sobbed. "Change her back right now!" she demanded.

"Ibuki!" Mai shook her stone shoulders. "Ibuki!"

Noah laughed. "Don't worry, Mai. Soon you'll all be joining her."

Despite this inhumane display of barbarism, Makoto didn't lose heart. "No. They won't," he said. "Because I'm going to end this duel before it gets that bad. Count on it!" He shouted, pointing at Noah, reaffirming his intentions. "I'm going to save everyone!"

"Makoto," Komaru sniffed.

Makoto looked down at the others. "Just place your hopes on me, everyone. I can beat him." He put on a serious look. "I'm not going to let him get away with this!" Makoto turned to face Noah and declared, "I place two cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

"Blah blah blah. My turn," Noah said and drew the top card of his deck. "And since I've drawn, Solemn Wishes activates." His life points increased to 6200. "Next, I activate the spell card Next World. Now I get to pick one of _your_ monsters and if I have a monster in _my_ hand that's the same level as it, I can automatically summon it without having to worry about sacrifices or summoning conditions. So now, feast your eyes on this monster: Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi!"

A dark-skinned man with his hair on fire and 2800 attack points hit the table.

"Heh," Joey smirked, thumbing his nose. "Looks like somebody didn't do their math homework."

"Joey, please don't jinx things," Celeste sighed.

"I now activate the spell card spiritual pressure! This boosts the attack points of all spirit monsters in play by half of their defense points. And since Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi has 2900 defense points, its attack is now 4250."

Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi's arms and shoulders became encased in fire as its attack points shot up to 4250, more than enough to destroy Blue-Eyes.

"Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi, attack! Fist of Flame!" Noah exclaimed. The spirit monster rushed towards Blue-Eyes and punched it in the throat, causing it to crash near Makoto and explode into shards of light. Makoto's life points dropped all the way to 750. Then, as a result of Shinato's deck master ability, Noah's life points increased by the same amount, giving him a grand total of 7050 once more.

"And now that it's the end of my turn," Noah stated. "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi returns to my hand. And you know what that means. More life points, please!" Spring of Rebirth increased Noah's life points to 7550. Noah chuckled. "No matter how much damage you do to me, I'll find some way to repair it, while you sit there and squander with only a chunk of your life points remaining."

"My move," Makoto said, not letting Noah's taunts get to him. He looked at what was left of his hand. "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" Makoto declared as he summoned the crystalline dragon with 1900 attack points and 1500 defense points. "And next, I activate Alexandrite Dragon's special ability one more time, increasing my monster's attack power to 2300."

Alexandrite dragon now only had 800 attack points left and was looking pretty yellow now that most of its gemstones were gone.

"And now, I attack directly. Luster Dragon, attack with Crystal Flame!"

Luster dragon unleashed a blueish white flame from its throat and burned Noah good for 2300 points of damage. Noah's life total was now 5250.

"Hmph, I still have plenty of life points," Noah said with a sigh. "And since your turn is now over, that means one of your friends down there gets turned to stone. And I'm feeling generous right now, so I'll let you pick."

"What?" Makoto gasped.

"You heard me. Pick someone to condemn to a life of being a statue."

"But I…" Makoto looked down at everyone. He couldn't possibly pick someone to turn to stone. No. He absolutely could not do it. It just wasn't in him to single someone out like that and condemn them to such a horrific fate. Noah grinned at this, enjoying the look of suffering on Makoto's face as he tried to figure out what to do.

"If Makoto won't choose, I volunteer!" Joey exclaimed.

"Joey, no!" Mai exclaimed, looking worried and terrified.

"Joey, don't!" Yami shouted.

"Joey, please!" Téa pleaded.

"No. It's fine," Joey said, looking up at Makoto. "Makoto ain't running away and I know he'll win. Makoto, choose me! I'm puttin' my life on the line for you to win."

Joey's own selflessness gave Makoto the courage he needed to break out of his suffering and distraught behavior. "You heard Joey, Noah. Turn him to stone."

"Grr, fine," Noah said and aimed at Joey. "Shinato, have at it."

Shinato rained down a bolt of lighting onto Joey to turn him to stone, but as the bolt drew near, Joey was suddenly pushed to the ground by someone else.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!"

Joey got up to see who had shoved him aside. He was horrified by the answer. "Mai, no!"

"Joey…" Mai said hoarsely as her whole body became petrified and turned to solid stone.

"Mai…" Joey's jaw hung open. However, he then shed a few tears, scrambled to his feet and shouted angrily. "Yo! Makoto! Waste that freak! He's gonna pay for that!" Tears started to fall from Joey's face. "It shouda be me." He shouted at the sky, chest out, fists clenched, eyes shut, "It shoulda been MEEEEEE!"

Celeste gazed at this turn of events, unsure how to process it. Her expression was completely blank devoid of both sorrow and joy. And yet, there was a part of her, buried deep that wouldn't shut up with an opinion. And that opinion was envy. Joey and Mai's close relationship, they'd had all of Duelist Kingdom to form it. If Celeste had pushed Joey out of the way…would he have shed those same tears for her.

Celeste, realizing where this line of thought was taking her, slapped her cheeks. _Wh-what do I care? I don't care!_

She cared immensely.

Back up on the dueling platforms, Noah had some smug words for Mai's sacrifice. "Ha! How noble. But a waste. You're all going to be stone eventually. Mai only delayed your inevitable—"

"Shut up, Noah!" Makoto shouted. "I've just about had it with your disregard for other people! Play the game and keep your opinions to yourself! And when I beat you, you're going to owe everyone a big fat apology."

"Hmph, the only apology will be from you, begging for my mercy when you lose," Noah said and drew the top card of his deck. Solemn Wishes activated and brought his life points up to 5750. "Ah, perfect." He slapped a card onto the card reader. "I summon Inaba White Rabbit!" A rabbit holding a strange rocket-powered device appeared. It had 700 attack points.

"A weak monster, but why?" Duke wondered aloud.

"It must have some kind of ability that means bad news for Makoto," Tristan said.

"All too true," Noah stated. "For you see, Inaba White Rabbit can attack _directly!_ "

Shocked faces went all around the spectators. Even Byakuya sucked in a breath.

"Go, my white rabbit! Attack!"

Inaba White Rabbit pumped the stick it was holding into the base of the device and then zoomed all around before finally striking Makoto right in the back and knocking him to the ground, face first.

Makoto pushed up off the ground, coughing the dirt out of his teeth as his life points fell to only 50.

"And since that's the end of my turn," Noah said. "Inaba White Rabbit returns to my hand. That means, next turn, you lose. But for now, I'll take those life points from Shinato and Spring of Rebirth."

Noah's life points readjusted to 6950.

Makoto got up off his knees. He staggered, but he remained standing.

Noah gave Makoto a big, creepy, triumphant grin. "You should give up now. You have only one card in your hand and only a mere 50 life points. I, meanwhile, have all the cards I need to defeat you."

Makoto panted and then looked at Noah with a serious look. "All the cards needed to defeat me? Is that right? Then I suppose now's a perfect time to play this. Reveal face-down card!"

All this time, one of Makoto's face-down cards had been a bluff. It was revealed to be the spell card Card Destruction. "Now we have to discard out whole hands and draw the same number of cards," Makoto said.

"What? No! My monsters!" Noah exclaimed.

"I figured if I kept my bluff up long enough, you'd eventually be holding a lot of good cards with the way spirit monsters work, so I found a way to take them all out in one fell swoop!" Makoto declared.

Noah sent his full hand of six cards to the graveyard and then drew six more. It was nowhere near as useful as the cards he'd previously had.

"Of course, since you drew more cards, that means your life points increase again."

Noah's life points were now 7450.

"But they won't be that high for long! I summon the card I just drew. Go, Spear Dragon!"

Makoto summoned another 1900 attack point dragon.

"And I'll activate Alexandrite Dragon's special ability yet again, boosting its attack power even further."

Now, only Alexandrite dragon's head and neck had gems on them and the rest of its body was just a shabby yellow. It also only had 400 attack points remaining. But thanks to that, Spear Dragon had 2300 attack points, same as Luster Dragon.

"I hope this hurts!" Makoto exclaimed. "Spear Dragon! Luster Dragon! Attack Noah's life points directly!"

Spear Dragon's wind blast combined itself with Luster Dragon's crystal flame and the two attacks combined in a spiral twister of crystal wind on fire that blasted towards the disgruntled son of Gozaboro. Noah's life points took a nose dive as he fell to the ground from the blast. He slid on the ground, his head tipping over the side of the platform. However, he was able to get back up no problem. He held his shoulder as his life points were reduced all the way down to 2850.

"Yeah! Way to go Makoto! You've practically got him!" Komaru cheered.

"I've heard just enough out of you, little girl," Noah growled, fed up with Komaru's cheering.

Makoto watched in horror as the next person to be turned to stone was his own little sister. The world seemed to fall silent, as the only thing Makoto could see and hear was his little sister reaching up towards him. "Ma…koto…" arms raised, Komaru's body turned to stone, eyes reflecting her last seconds of fear.

"KOMARU!" Makoto shouted and just stared at the statue that was now his sister. His promise to his parents flashed into his mind. He'd failed. He was charged to protect Komaru and he failed.

"Awwww, what's the matter?" Noah asked, finding all of this highly amusing. "Maybe if you were a better duelist, you'd still have a sister right now."

"You…" Makoto growled, fists clenched, "You…BASTARD!" Makoto was now the angriest and least forgiving he'd ever been in his entire life. "Sibling bonds really mean nothing to you, do they? All that talk about Mokuba being your brother. You don't care about anyone, but yourself, do you? He was just a pawn for your head games with Kaiba. "Komaru..." he choked up and then shouted through the tears. "Komaru's my precious little sister!" Makoto shouted, tears of rage falling. "And how dare you do that to her!"

"Hmph, shout all you want. Her fate has already come to pass and it's my turn now. If you want to blame anyone, blame yourself for being such a worthless big brother."

If Makoto could, he would've run over to Noah and punched him in the face. But, given there was 25 feet across and a 100 foot drop between him and his opponent, he restrained himself.

As a result of attacking, Spear Dragon was now in defense mode and that was just the kind of situation Noah needed to be prepared for a deadly counterattack. First, he drew, raising his life points to 3350 "I summon to the field, the spirit monster Tsukuyomi!" A blue-haired, tattooed, mirror carrying spellcaster with 1100 attack points. "And when she's summoned to the field, I can switch any monster on the field to face-down defense position. And I choose Luster Dragon!" Noah declared, pointing to it. Luster Dragon was replaced with a face-down hologram.

"That's not good," Tristan gulped.

"Next, I remove Yaksha from my graveyard in order to summon this powerful monster: Yamato-no-Kami!" A monster with pinkish skin, bulky arms, wild and crazy black hair spiking upwards like a paintbrush, and six, thick bone-like spines growing out of its back appeared.

"Two monsters?" Joey gulped, taking half a step back.

"Relax, they gotta go back to Noah's hand, remember?" Tristan asked. "Makoto will turn this around with a big power attack next turn, I just know it."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Noah said, "But I'm activating the equip spell Mirror of Yata onto Yamato-no-Okami. That way, Tsukuyomi will return to my hand and he will not."

"Thanks for jinxing it, Tristan," Joey said.

"Hey, screw you, man!"

"Will both of you shut up? Makoto has enough to worry about without you two morons panicking."

"My sentiments exactly," Byakuya said, rolling his eyes at Tristan and Joey's behavior.

"And now, my monsters attack!" Noah shouted. Tsukuyomi darted towards the 0 defense point Spear Dragon, annihilating it. And then Yamato-no-Okami attacked Makoto's other monster. And then, its spines shot out and destroyed Makoto's remaining face-down.

"No, my face-down!" Makoto exclaimed.

"HmmHmmHmm," Noah chuckled, "Whenever Yamato-no-Okami destroys a monster, it can destroy one spell or trap card on the field." He laughed in celebration of his practically guaranteed victory. "And here we are back at square one with me, as Yugi put it, lording my strength over you. Face it, you may have Seto Kaiba's deck, but you don't have anywhere close to his skill." Noah sighed in content. "You couldn't beat me and you never will. You have no cards in your hand and nothing on the field. I'd say it's game over. Now, Tsukuyomi returns to my hand and my turn is over." Noah's life points increased to 4350. "Take your last pathetic turn, Makoto. I'm eager to finish our little game."

Makoto took a deep breath. He couldn't come at Noah angry. He had lost sight of his goal. Although he hated Noah, loathed him with every fiber of his being, he still wanted to help him. That fact hadn't changed. As his anger cooled off, Makoto said, "Well, you're right about one thing. I don't have Kaiba's skill. However," Makoto reached for his deck, "I don't need even half his skill, to beat someone like you. Not as long as I've got faith in the heart of the cards!"

With one determined draw, Makoto ripped the top card off of his deck and looked at it. _This should do it!_ "I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we both have to draw cards until we're holding six cards!"

"Hmph, very well. That means I get 500 more life points." Noah's life points increased to 4850.

Makoto looked at the cards in his hand. Yup. This would do it. "First, I activate Monster Reborn. This lets me bring back the Blue Eyes White Dragon you destroyed."

"Oh? That's a powerful monster, Makoto. Are you going to attack with it? Even if you do, you still won't win the duel, and I'll turn someone else to stone. Oh, I know. How about Tristan?"

"Noah, no!" Miho exclaimed, standing in front of him. "Anyone, but Tristan!"

"This doesn't concern you, Miho," Noah stated. "This is the price Makoto pays for thinking he could ever beat me."

Miho could see the darkness in Noah's eyes. He'd changed. He wasn't the friendly, happy-go-lucky Noah she'd met when she'd arrived here. She started to cry.

Tristan put a hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be all right, Miho. I know Makoto's gonna keep fighting even if I turn to stone."

"Nobody's turning anybody to stone! This duel is over!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Over? Your monster only has 3000 attack points. You can't defeat me with it alone."

Makoto held up the other 5 cards in his hand. "I'm far from done, Noah." He took a deep breath and shouted. "I activate Polymerization!"

Noah's blood ran cold. Polymerization with a Blue-Eyes already on the field. Oh this could not end well.

Makoto slapped the others two Blue-Eyes onto the field. "By combining the Blue-Eyes on my field, with the two in my hand, I can summon one of the most powerful monsters in all of duel monsters. I call on Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

All three Blue-Eyes White Dragons combined into a swirling dimensional distortion and what emerged was a gigantic three-headed monstrosity of insurmountable power. It had 4500 attack points and 3800 defense points. It roared loudly and proudly.

"Big deal. Even if it could attack this turn, you would only damage me for 2300 life points, which isn't even half of what you need to defeat me."

"Noah," Makoto said, holding up the last two cards in his hand, "I'm still holding two more cards. First, I activate Quick Attack. So this turn, Blue-Eyes CAN attack. Next, I'm activating Alexandrite Dragon's deck master special ability, but when it gives up its last 400 attack points, my monster actually gains 2000 attack points at the cost that that monster becomes my new deck master."

Alexandrite dragon disappeared and coated Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in a coating of Alexandrite gemstones. If Kaiba could see his mighty monster now, he would've been pleased rather than offended. After all, who wouldn't want to see Blue-Eyes decked out in armor? Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon now had 6,500 attack points.

"All right, it still doesn't matter. You're only going to deal 4300 points of damage. I can still take it."

"Oh yeah, can you take this?" Makoto asked, flipping around the last card in his hand: Megamorph.

Noah's eyes trembled. Makoto had only fifty life points. "N-no. Th-there must be something I can do! It can't end like this!"

"Nobody messes with my sister," Makoto spoke with spiteful calmness as he activated the spell card. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon then grew to kaiju-level size as its attack points surged all the way up to 13,000 points.

"This duel," Makoto said, drawing his arm back, "Is _over_! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Neutron Blast!"

Blue-Eyes Roared as lightning crackled in each of its mouths.

"No. No! No! No! Shinato! Help!"

It didn't matter. Even if Shinato took the field, even if it combined its attack power with Yamato-no-Kami, Makoto had more than enough attack power to wipe them both out and then some.

BOOM!

The thunderous blast of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack shook the entire battlefield, shattering Noah's platform in a pillar of destructive lightning, causing him to freefall head first towards the ground.

His life points fell along with his altitude all the way to 0.

"Noah!" Makoto exclaimed. He signaled Blue-Eyes forward and leapt off his own platform, grabbing onto Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's tail and flying forward on it like a rope ladder so fast that he was able to scoop Noah out of the air midfall.

Blue-Eyes roared as it helped Makoto to the ground and Makoto put Noah down. With one last, proud roar, Blue-Eyes shot a blast of lightning into the sky and rained down a purifying light.

As it began to disappear, Noah's victims began to become human again. And, as Kaiba came to his senses, the first thing he saw was a kaiju-sized Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon fading out of existence. And, when it disappeared, what remained behind it was a smiling Makoto Naegi with a duel disk on his arm and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon still on the card reader. Noah lay on the ground behind him, out cold. Words need not be said. He understood.

 _Huh. Well this is a new feeling, pride in someone else,_ Kaiba thought.

"Seto!" Kaiba barely registered that Mokuba was giving him a hug. "Is it over?" Mokuba asked.

"You bet it's over!" Joey exclaimed. "Makoto just smoked Noah like salmon over a campfire!"

"So I noticed," Kaiba said, standing up and ruffled Mokuba's hair. He went to go talk to Makoto, but the younger teen was mentally preoccupied as Komaru ceased being a statue.

"Komaru!" Makoto ran over to his sister and threw his arms around her. "I'm so sorry!"

"It…it's okay, Makoto," Komaru said, hugging him back. "I'm fine. You won and I'm fine. That's what matters."

The two siblings stood there, basking in the relief of their reunion. And while they did, Joey had a reunion of his own.

"Mai, you all right?" Joey asked as she stumbled, his arm bracing her stomach.

"Ungh," Mai groaned.

"Mai, speak to me!" Joey exclaimed.

"Joey?" Mai groaned. "What happened?"

"Makoto won. Noah's toast," Joey said.

"He did. All right, Makoto. Way to—" Mai turned to give Makoto a big huge congratulation as she saw him hugging Komaru. "Did she…?"

"It was rather horrific. I'd never seen Makoto get so mad," Celeste informed her.

"He's got a helluva hidden temper," Joey said. "Oh, and Mai."

"Hmm?"

"Don't do that again. I don't need ya ta sacrifice yourself for me like that. When a man says he's gonna do somethin', he means it. You mean too much to me to have me worrying about you like that, okay?"

Mai smiled touched. "Okay, Joey. I get it."

Joey smiled back. There was a weird feeling in the air, but it was quickly cut short by Ibuki.

"Joey!" She exclaimed, jumping on his back.

"Gah! Ibuki! Get down!"

"But I don't wanna!" She exclaimed as Joey danced around, trying to fling her off. "Come oooooon! Ibuki wants to know what happened."

As Ibuki hung onto Joey like some sort of punk rocker monkey, Kaiba approached Makoto, finding the mood to have settled on his and Komaru's reunion. When he drew close, Komaru gasped. Makoto, hearing her, picked his head up and turned around. He gasped too, surprised by Kaiba's presence. He didn't even hear the world champion approach.

"So, you used my deck to defeat, Noah," Kaiba said.

Makoto sweated, stuttering, "It...it was really difficult, but I managed to pull it off in the end."

"He almost lost," Celeste said. "But, thanks to the luck of the draw and Card of Sanctity, he was able to put Noah in his place."

"Won by the skin of your teeth, hmm?" Kaiba asked.

"Um, well…" Makoto sweated.

However, he, Komaru, and _especially_ Yugi's friends where surprised when Kaiba reached down ruffled Makoto's hair. "Good job, Naegi. It takes a true duelist to summon Blue-Eyes like that in a pinch." He then turned away from the now internally squealing, eyes wide with cheer Makoto, towards the fallen Noah, who was slowly starting to come to. "Noah!" He barked. "Naegi beat you fair and square, now let us out of here!"

Kaiba's words shook Makoto from his fanboying as he remembered he still had a job to do. He'd beaten Noah in a duel. Now he had to save him from himself. Makoto approached Noah.

"This isn't how it was supposed to happen at all," Noah whimpered.

"Noah," Makoto said. "It's okay. I get it. You've been all alone for six years. Anyone would go insane. Miho's only been here for two and it hurt her mind as well.

 _He's right,_ Noah thought. _I have been stuck in this digital wasteland for too long. Maybe the reason I despise Yugi, Makoto and their friends so much is because they share a bond that I never experienced. So I tried to eliminate their friendship to show them what it's like to be me. But they'll never understand._ "No one will," he spoke aloud. "My life was stolen." _After the accident, my brain was digitized into one of my father's super computers, only to be forgotten about. He promised me everything and left me with nothing._ "It's not fair!" Noah whined. "I deserve to be the president of Kaiba Corp and I would be if Seto hadn't robbed me of my life! And I want it back!"

"Noah, enough already!" Makoto exclaimed. "Please, it really doesn't have to be this way. Instead of lashing out, let us help you. And Miho's your friend, isn't she?"

Noah calmed down and went back to staring at the ground. "Miho."

"Noah, please let Makoto help you."

"What's the point? There's no way we can escape to the real world like this. We're just minds trapped here."

"That doesn't matter! It doesn't matter if you're just a cybernetic mind or a human or something else! Friendship means more than that!"

Hearing something so sickeningly sweet, part of Kaiba regretted giving Makoto that head pat.

"You don't have to be alone, Noah. You can have friends." He got down on one knee. "Come on, take my hand."

"Really, Makoto?" Noah asked.

"Yes, really," Makoto said with a smile.

"You…" Noah looked touched by Makoto's gesture, only for a creepy grin to cover his face as he exclaimed, "You fool!" Noah darted towards Makoto and tried to enter his body chest first. However, before he could even get his hands in through the second knuckle, a stinging pain ran through his cheek and he was sent tumbling to the ground. Noah did his best to sit up to see Kaiba standing by Makoto, fist still clenched.

"Pull that again and I'll hit you even _harder_ , Noah!" Kaiba shouted. "Naegi doesn't have to show you the kindness he is. As far as I'm concerned, you should just rot here along with your mind. KaibaCorp is _mine_ and nothing is going to change that, you got me?" He asked, pointing at Noah.

"Noah, please. Let us out of here. We all want to go home. We have a tournament to finish too."

However, even with a swollen cheek, Noah continued to laugh from the ground. "Let you out of here? Do you even know where you are?"

"In a virtual world," Makoto said. "Wait! You mean…"

"Exactly!" Noah exclaimed. "You aren't here in reality at all. You're just connected to highly advanced virtualization pods that make your minds and your senses feel and experience everything your virtual bodies are. It's a level of technology practically unheard of until recently."

"That would explain how the Big Five are able to take the forms of monsters," Byakuya said. "You simply alter the programming of the avatar you're using. And since we're all connected, all you would have to do is delete the data of one avatar and switch it with another."

"That's messed up," Joey said.

"No wonder everything seems so real!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Our minds are being tricked into feeling and seeing things that aren't really there. But wait! That means Terry exist! Noooooooooo!"

Even Noah had no reaction to Ibuki's strange tangents.

However, someone had a reaction to the situation. Thick, smoky, purple clouds rolled in as a voice echoed, "You have failed me for the last time, Noah!"

Ibuki yelped. "Is that God?"

Kaiba, however, knew exactly what that voice was and he was _not_ happy. "That voice! It can't be!"

Everyone looked up at the sky as Noah stood up, proclaiming, "Father, no! Give me another chance!"

"Too late for that!" Gozaboro's voice echoed.

"What's going on?" Yami wondered.

He was answered by the image of Gozaboro Kaiba floating amidst the purple clouds.

"Gozaboro!" Mokuba shouted.

"Wait! Not yet!" Noah shouted. "Father! I need time!"

"More time?!" Gozaboro shouted, growling. "You've had more than enough time to prove yourself! It's time for me to finish things off now! And that's why I digitized my own mind when Seto disgraced me by taking over my company. I wanted revenge! Now the time has come!"

"Sooooo, that's not god?" Ibuki asked. Joey bopped her on the head. "Ow," she said, rubbing it.

"Gozaboro Kaiba," Byakuya stated. "It has been too long."

"Hmm, and who are you? I feel like we've met."

"Just once," Byakuya said. "You probably don't remember me at all. Back then, I was nobody, but today, I stand before you as the heir to the Togami family. My name is Byakuya Togami."

"I see. So a new Togami has been chosen. How interesting, when I escape to the real world, I'll be sure to be in touch."

"Don't you mean _if_ you can escape," Byakuya said.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Gozaboro asked.

"You want to take on Kaiba, right?" Byakuya asked. "Good _luck_ with that. Noah only beat him by cheating and Makoto just defeated _him_ in only six turns. What makes you think you stand a chance against an elite duelist?"

"Togami's got a point. You've got as much chance at beating me as you did when I took over the company."

"Duel Seto? Take over his body?" Gozaboro laughed.

"Sorry, I missed the joke," Kaiba said sarcastically.

"I have no interest in your body anymore, Seto. Observe."

Gozaboro made the oval image of a satellite in space appear.

"What is that?" Komaru asked.

"This is one of the many satellites KaibaCorp put into orbit when I was still in charge," Gozaboro explained.

"And what're ya gonna do with dat?" Joey asked.

Gozaboro laughed menacingly. "These satellites can beam signals to every computer system on Earth and connect them back to the underwater base that holds my super computer. No one on Earth will escape me. I'll have access to every home on the planet." He laughed once more.

"Please!" Noah scoffed. "That has to be the most ridiculous plan I've ever heard."

Gozaboro glanced at him. "I'm surprised you feel that way, Noah. After all, the idea came from you. Don't you remember, my son?"

Noah quickly realized that he had once suggested this very idea to his father to increase the power of this virtual world. "No!" He exclaimed, realizing that Gozaboro was about to use _his_ idea for a power grab.

"And so, Seto, as you can see I'm no longer interested in taking control of your body in order to regain KaibaCorp. I've set my sights on bigger things," Gozaboro said.

"Lunatic," Kaiba said, furrowing his brow.

"You can believe whatever you want about me, Seto. Once my plan works, I'll be the most powerful being on the planet once again. And no one on Earth will be able to stop me this time! Seto! Noah! This is about so much more than acquiring one company. For when I'm finished, everyone on Earth will become virtual. I plan to digitize the entire world and I will reign as the cyber ruler of the new planet Earth."

"It seems Noah and Miho are not the only ones who have gone insane from their isolation. The old Gozaboro Kaiba would've never dreamt up a plan so ludicrous."

"Oh? You have something to say, Togami boy?"

"No. Merely a question. You keep calling what happened to Noah an accident, but be honest, was it really an accident?"

"Byakuya!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Are you insinuating I had Noah suffer a tragic injury on purpose just to put all of my concentration on allowing Seto to succeed me as head of KaibaCorp."

"That's precisely what I'm suggesting," Byakuya said calmly.

"That's disgusting," Gozaboro stated. "Noah was my son. Even if he was a spoiled brat unworthy of KaibaCorp, I never wanted to actually get rid of him. I will say that the accident was convenient. I got one troublemaker out of my head and brought in a worthy heir to the company."

"Troublemaker?" Noah's heart sank.

"Look, pops," Kaiba said, disrespecting the hell out of his stepfather. "I don't care what your scheming. You're going to let us out of here or I'm going to make you!"

"Seto, you cannot possibly stop me now. And now, I bid you and everyone else adieu. When I see you again, it will be as the dictator of a new, virtual planet Earth." The purple clouds rescinded as Gozaboro's laughter cackled in the distance.

"Get back here!" Kaiba shouted, but Gozaboro was retreating fast. He then simply growled and gnashed his teeth.

"What do we do now?" Komaru whimpered.

"We stop him, that's what!" Mai exclaimed.

"Easier said than done. The only way to stop him now would be from outside the virtual world."

"Noah, please help us escape," Makoto said.

"And why would I do that?" Noah asked.

Makoto approached Noah and put a hand on his shoulder. "Because this is a chance to prove that you're still a good person. I know everything you did isn't your fault. It was all Gozaboro. Please, Noah. I believe there's still good in you."

"Miho does too. Please, Noah. Please help," Miho pleaded.

"Miho," Noah was once again reminded of the only human contact he'd had until the Big Five and Gozaboro showed up. "All right," Noah said with determined eyes. "Follow me. I'll get all of us out of here."

"Oh, thank you, Noah!" Miho exclaimed, hugging him.

"H-hey, there, easy! I still don't trust that little freak," Tristan said, grabbing Miho's shoulder.

 _It's time we got out of here and back to Battle City,_ Yugi thought. _I'm worried about what Marik's been up to as well. I hope our friends on the blimp are still okay._

* * *

Noah led Yugi, Kaiba, Makoto and the others to a remote console to try and have them all exit the program. As he messed around in the system, Gundham, Chihiro, Serenity and Mahiru were all on the move to hunt down Marik, who had begun battling a series of self-defense robots, created by Noah and Gozaboro to protect the base.

But, most importantly, far away from the other virtual group, Chiaki and Nagito were just about finished with their ascension up the tower to rescue Hajime. As they stood in front of a door with a big 50 on it, Chiaki stood hunched over, panting.

"You all right?" Nagito asked her.

Chiaki held up her hand with a single finger extended. This was more exercise in one day than she sometimes got in a week. With a deep breath, she stood upright. "I'm good now."

"Well, get ready," Nagito said and looked at the door in front of them. "This is the top floor. Hajime, if he's still rescuable, is right behind this door."

"We'll rescue him!" Chiaki exclaimed. She refused to accept otherwise.

Nagito sighed. "Okay then." He swiped the key card the pair had gotten from the previous floor's challenge. They entered to find Hajime inside some kind of pod with a transparent glass roof. The room was only as large as four classrooms put together and Hajime was at the far end. Several wires and pipes were laid across the floor, all connecting to the pod Hajime was in. The room was dark blue and the lightning was only just enough to not be irritating on the eyes.

"Hajime!" Chiaki ran towards her friend at top speed.

Nagito gasped. "Chiaki, hold on a second!"

Too late, Chiaki tripped a security alarm that made all the lights in the room turn red. A solid glass screen then slammed down, separating Chiaki from Nagito room-wide. In front of Chiaki, a new, virtual being appeared. It took the form of a humanoid robot with a dulled claw for one hand and a duel disk for another.

"Intruder detected," It spoke in an automated, but feminine voice. "Initiating duel monsters self-defense protocols. Please choose a deck and a deck master. Desynchronization will initiate when opponent is defeated."

"Desynchronization?" Nagito asked.

"I think it means if I lose, we'll both be ejected from the virtual world. But, I won't lose," Chiaki said, activating her duel disk and readying her deck. "Hajime needs me, and I won't let him down!"

* * *

Simultaneously, as Chiaki geared up to duel the last line of defense between her and Hajime's body, Gundham's group came to an intersecting hallway. It was shaped like a plus. There were four directions to go in, three new ones and the one that they had just come from.

"What do we do?" Serenity asked.

"We have no choice," Gundham said. "We must split our party. Though we separate our physical forms, our astral bonds will see us through to the day's end. Let us each take a path and one of us will guard the way we came." Gundham growled. "I shall take Fell Dragon's head! Should you encounter him, scream and run!"

"I hope we can find our friends," Chihiro said.

"They've got to be around here somewhere," Mahiru said, holding up her camera. "I'm going to photograph my path for anything that looks interesting."

"You do that," Gundham stated. "Now then, let us initiate Plus Formation Spread Strike!" His companions looked at him oddly. Gundham sighed. "Split up," he said calmly.

Chihiro went straight ahead, Mahiru went left, Gundham went right and Serenity returned to the entrance. As Gundham dashed through the halls, he felt a great power nearby. Following his instincts, he came face to face with none other than Marik himself, the fiendish wielder of the Millennium Rod, grinning and laughing at him.

"So, you couldn't stand to stay still either," Marik said.

"Marik! Since the Master of Ceremony is not here to stop me, I shall defeat you here and now under my own rules!"

Marik laughed at Gundham. "And what can you do to the wielder of a Millennium Item like me? I'm far more powerful than anything you could possibly imagine."

Gundham released his battle aura, his scarf flapping above his head. "I shall release my full power to take you down, Fell Dragon! Today, you face the wrath of GUNDHAM TANAKA! SUPREME OVERLORD OF ICE!"

Marik stuck out his tongue, laughing maniacally. "You do so amuse me, shall we play a game, Gundham?"

"You're challenging me to a shadow game?" Gundham asked. "I hope you know that in the shadows are where a hellspawn like me thrives."

"Your delusions are as entertaining as your bravado. But seeing as how we're already fated to battle, I am certainly intrigued by the challenge you will provide."

In the hall, the world around Gundham and Marik started to distort, bringing them to the shadow realm.

"We shall battle using only the magic we can conjure," Marik said. "But," he chuckled. "You seem to be un-equipped. Let's see how long you'll last," Marik said, holding up the Millennium Rod, its eye flashing as a warning.

"That's where you're wrong," Gundham said with a self-satisfied smirk. "For I am always equipped for battle. I do not fight with spells. I merely know a bit of alchemy. But as far as my astral power is concerned, there is no greater demon summoner than I! Now, come my Four Dark Devas of Destruction! San-D! Jum-P! Maga-Z! Cham-P! I summon thee now!"

In an instant there was a flash of silver, gold, crimson and black flashed from Gundham's cape, emerging and growing out as big as Gundham. Marik expected four hamsters to be crouched on the ground failing to look fierce, but instead was greeted by four hellspawn creatures he could not begin to recognize.

"Where are you hamsters?" Marik asked.

"For all your power, you fail to pay attention, Fell Dragon! Do you not recognize the four dark devas of destruction? Ah, but of course. You have only ever seen them in their sleeping state. This is their TRUE FORM!"

On all fours, as big as a wolf, a pure-silver, nine-tailed, sharp furred, a fox stood growling all the way to Gundham's right and Marik's left. It had nothing, but fangs for teeth and its eyes were adorned with tattoos shaped like the sun. "This is the Supernova Silver Fox, San-D! Her fangs are as deadly as the great flame she spews!"

To San-D's left flapped a large, demonic looking golden bird. It had horns like a demon atop its head and glowing red eyes. Its feathers all had white tips and its beak was crooked like an eagle's. "Mirage Golden Hawk Jum-P can pick up and throw whole cars with his mighty talons and he can fade from sight like a river in the desert."

Next to Jum-P was a red elephant, half the size of a normal one, encased in metal body armor with spikes protruding everywhere. It trumpeting sounded like an elephant's trumpet had been put through an autotuner, translated into German sounding gibberish and autotuned again. "Meet once more Crimson Steel Elephant, Maga-Z! He is a territorial soul with a violent temper! I believe the thoughtful one refers to him as a…tank to my summons."

And finally, on all fours next to Maga-Z was a dragon resembling the duel monster Blackland Fire Dragon, but it was all black, just with orange claws, purple wings and purple spine frills. "And finally, the greatest of all the Dark Devas of Destruction: INVADING BLACK DRAGON CHAM-P! Together with my astral abilities, the four of us shall lay waste to you, Fell Dragon! Prepare to taste the wrath of GUNDHAM TANAKA! For the heart of the Dark Queen, I SHALL NOT FAIL!"

Marik laughed, amused at first, but maniacally soon after. "Well, well, well, this will be entertaining indeed. Crushing you will truly be a good time."

"A good time? Nay, Fell Dragon. With my rage at its peak and the Four Dark Devas of Destruction's true forms released," Gundham said as his astral power made the room tremble, "You're about to have a bad time!" He exclaimed with glee.

As Chiaki stood against the duel robot to save Hajime and Gundham stood against Marik, squaring off in a shadow game like no one had ever played before, all four exclaimed the same thing at the exact same time.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(A/N: HYYYYYYYYYYYPE! Oh, like I could've really ended this chapter any other way. Also, holy crap, I started this chapter at 11am, it is now 7pm. Jesus Christ. (deep breath) I'm gonna be honest, I really didn't know how to end this chapter after Makoto beat Noah, so I just kept extending it until I found a proper spot to stop.**

 **And before anyone wonders: NO! Chiaki's duel against the duel computer is not the last duel we will get this arc. There are still two more chapters left to conclude this arc. And no, Marik Vs Gundham in a shadow game isn't the climax either. As we near the end of this arc, I can only say this: get ready for a wild ride!**

 **On the subject of Makoto Vs Noah. Holy crap, overkill much, Makoto? Then again, Noah did hurt his sister. Still, Beware the Nice Ones, much? Also, show of hands, who really thought it was cute when Kaiba gave Makoto that head pat?**

 **When next we return, The Supreme Overlord of Ice and the Fell Dragon square off and Chiaki will fight the most important duel of her life. Oh…and I guess other stuff happens too…heh…**

 **But! Until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	49. Duel for Salvation Part 2

**(A/N: It's so much fun to see how much warm reception I get from you all for this. This is why I haven't updated Fairy Without Wings in god knows how long. You guys are supportive. Everything there tends to be…controversial. Right. That's all I really wanted to talk about. Let's get started!)**

* * *

"Maga-Z!" Gundham shouted, "Charge!"

With a hellish trumpet, Gundham's mighty beast trampled towards Marik, who dodged out of the way with rather fine grace, arms folded.

"San-D! Unleash your silver flame!" Gundham ordered.

Tails whipping back and forth, San-D blasted several bolts of silvery-blue flame at Marik.

With a swipe swipe of his road extended across the open air, Marik unleashed a wave of magical pressure that reflected the bolts into the ceiling, floor and walls.

Maga-Z made its return trip towards Marik, but Marik evaded the attack once more, but not before a blast of black hellfire came scorching towards him.

When the flames died down, Marik actually had a bleeding, burning wound on the side of his right eye and along the back of his right forearm, but seemed no worse for wear. Remnants of a shield of shadows crumbled.

"BAHAHAHAHA! It would seem your defenses are no match for the powers of Cham-P's flames!"

However, Marik only grinned like an axe murderer at work. "Fool! I'm merely getting started!" Marik declared. The eye of the Millennium Rod glowed and several millennium eyes appeared around Marik like tiny satellites. Each blasted a bright beam of gold towards Gundham. However, Maga-Z stood in front of his master, taking the brunt of the impact. Jum-P, with a screech, flew over the mighty elephant and dove on Marik.

Marik's eye blasts tried to shoot the hawk down, but the all missed. However, they at least diverted the hawk away from actually diving on him.

But the Ultimate Breeder had wanted Marik to pay attention to Jum-P. For with Marik distracted, San-D could unleash her flames in one, condensed fire blast.

However, Marik needed only to fire an equally powerful blast from the Millennium Rod itself. The two attacks neutralizing each other.

However, Jum-P flew back behind Marik and grappled him in its talons, lifting him into the air.

"Cham-P! Attack! Your prey is wide open!"

With a loud roar, Cham-P unleashed its black hellfire upon Marik once more.

"I'm done playing around!" Marik declared and by whipping his arms out at his sides, as though trying to break free of some steel chains, Jum-P was thrown aside and to the ground and Cham-P's flames were reflected.

"Fool! The power of the Millennium Rod is far greater than you could ever comprehend! I unleash the power of darkness!" A powerful shockwave of darkness erupted from Marik's center of mass, dealing heavy metaphysical damage not only to Gundham's pets, but also to Gundham himself. The Ultimate Breeder took a knee, feeling as though Marik had managed to punch the inside of his body several times.

"Do not take me lightly, Gundham Tanaka. You think your feeble powers are enough to defeat me? Feast your eyes on this!" A stone tablet rose up from the shadowy ground. "I invoke the power of Ancient Egypt. Bring me forth forbidden power! I summon thee, Makyura the Destructor!" A green-skinned, one-eyed warrior with claw weapons attached to its arms appeared. Makyura then swiftly attacked Maga-Z, shredding the armor on its right foreleg.

"Maga-Z! Damn you, Fell Dragon! Cham-P! Cleanse the interloper with your unholy flame!"

Cham-P attacked Makyura with its flames, but Makyura resisted the attack and stabbed forward at Cham-P, but San-D protected him by pouncing on the warrior from behind. From this, Jum-P returned to the fray and slashed Makyura's only eye with its talon. Blinded, the warrior lashed out at the golden hawk, knocking San-D aside. It missed Jum-P considerably and was subsequently picked up by Maga-Z's trunk.

"San-D! Finish him!"

The silver fox leapt from the ground towards Makyura's head and, with great bite force, decapitated the monster with her strong jaw alone.

"Impressive," Marik grinned. "You can take on a lowly servant of the shadows. But I'm afraid there are many more monsters where Makyura hails from. Power of Shadows, I sacrifice my own life energy to bring forth a creature of greater power." Marik clutched his shoulder as Gundham could see Marik's own energy ebbing out.

"What are you up to, Fell Dragon?"

Marik laughed. "In ancient times, the summoners of monsters had to use their own life energy to summon powerful beasts. That is what made the Pharaoh and his council so mighty. They could summon great beasts like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the Dark Magician, and even the Egyptian Gods with very little threat to their own lives."

"Heh, the fact that you tremble at what will be only a medium creature of the shadows shows how weak and unworthy of the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle you truly are!" Gundham exclaimed.

"HA!" Marik scoffed, tongue hanging out, eyes crazed with glee. "My "trembling" as you put it, is merely pain from these scratches you have so impressively managed to incur upon me. I tremble at nothing! Now! Come forth o mighty creature! I summon the almighty Legendary Fiend!"

A large blue, bipedal demon with wings appeared with a loud screech, steeped in thick shadows from its legs upward.

"San-D! Cham-P! Combination attack!" Gundham exclaimed.

San-D and Cham-P unleashed their flames simultaneously at Legendary Fiend, but the creature swatted aside their attacks and howled loudly.

Marik chuckled. "Legendary Fiend grows stronger the longer it remains in the shadow realm. And here it has a home field advantage. Your monsters are all beast demons, but mine is pure-blood. You could never hope to match the power of a true master of the dark arts, Gundham Tanaka. You are out of your league!"

"Heh…" Gundham chuckled with a smirk and then laughed loudly. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Me? Out of my league? I have never heard anything so absurd!" Gundham crossed his arms, grinning wildly. "I feel right at home. The shadows are where I truly feel alive! Send any monster you wish against my creatures of the fell arts. They shall slaughter them all!" Gundham declared. _I say that, but Legendary Fiend is indeed very powerful. Its astral level is six, where at best my minions are four or five._ Gundham took a bag of sparkling dust out of his bag. _I will have to act quickly. Against a beast that mighty, my familiars may not hold out._ Gundham crouched behind Maga-Z so that Marik could not see what he was doing. He dabbed his fingers in the dust and began drawing symbols on the floor. _I must summon,_ he glared at Marik from across the room, _my most powerful archfiend of chaos and lightning!_

* * *

Deck ready to go, Chiaki squared off against the Duel Computer. "Please select your deck master," it told her.

"Deck master?" Nagito was surprised by this.

"I guess this security system was designed by Noah rather than Hope's Peak itself," Chiaki deduced.

"That means Hope's Peak only controls the pod Hajime is in and must be executing a program. It's just like Miss Yukizome," Nagito said. "They have limited access."

"Good news for us then," Chiaki said. "I'm getting Hajime _back!_ " She readied her usual deck. Noah likely designed this computer to be as skilled at the game as he could program it. If she underestimated it, it would be game over. And she could not fall here, not after coming so far. "I select the monster Soul Tiger as my deck master!" Chiaki exclaimed. The flaming blue tiger with 0 attack points and 2100 defense points was crouched at her side.

"Processing…processing…decision made. Activating Deck master Cyber-Tech Alligator."

The green, cybernetically enhanced reptile, encased in red armor appeared next to the computer. It had 2500 attack points and 1600 defense points. "Opponent has been determined to go first," the computer stated.

"Very well," Chiaki said. "Let's Duel!" She looked at her opening hand and nodded, plucking the card second from the right. "I summon Fencing Fire Ferret, in attack mode!" Chiaki's bread and butter 4-star monster appeared on the battlefield wreathed in flames with 1700 attack points and 600 defense points. "My turn is over."

"It is my turn," the computer said as a sixth card simply materialized in its hand from its deck. "Summoning to the field Gemini Elf." The twin sibling elves appeared. Together, they had 1900 attack points. "Gemini Elf attacks with Gemini Double Radiation." The twins blasted their magical attacks Fencing Fire Ferret, destroying it.

"Fencing Fire Ferret's special ability activates," Chiaki said. "When its destroyed, it destroys one monster on the field and deals 500 points of damage."

Fencing Fire Ferret's spirit lashed out its tail at the elf siblings, piercing them both through the stomach and piercing the computer as well.

Chiaki's life points adjusted to 3800. The duel computer's became 3500.

"Activating Deck Master special ability. Cyber Tech Alligator directly attacks from the deck master zone for 500 points of damage."

Cyber Tech Alligator blitzed towards Chiaki, slamming its mechanical fist into her solar plexus and causing her to slam her back and the back of her head against the wall separating her and Nagito. Chiaki crumpled to the floor on her stomach and chest.

"Chiaki!" Nagito exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Chiaki said, pushing herself to her feet. "It's…it's nothing." Her life points fell to 3300. She swayed on her legs a little, only to give a fierce, determined glare at her robot opponent.

"My turn is complete," the computer said. "Opponent's turn begins."

Chiaki nodded and drew the top card of her deck. She looked at her hand. She lacked a card to take advantage of the opening in front of her for a direct attack. No, even if she did have one, that was likely what the AI intended. She needed to play defensively. "I set one monster and one card face-down," Chiaki said as the two similar holograms appeared. "That's all for now."

"My turn begins," the computer beeped. A new card appeared in its hand. "Activating spell card, Shield Crush. Opponent's monster set on the field is destroyed."

A beam of blue light destroyed Chiaki's monster. Chiaki only gnashed her teeth in frustration. She'd miscalculated. This was going to hurt.

"Calculating…Calculating…Summoning Vorse Raider in attack position."

The other staple 1900 point beatstick hit the field.

"Vorse Raider attacks directly," the computer exclaimed.

Chiaki was struck across the chest by Vorse Raider's double sided weapon, taking heavy metaphysical damage as her life points plummeted to 1400. She held her shoulder, wincing.

"Cyber Tech Alligator's deck master ability activates. Cyber Impact Dash."

Chiaki got bowled over yet again, hitting her back on the wall and falling to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Nagito shouted at her. This was painful to watch.

Chiaki groaned, getting up off the floor as her life points fell to 900. "I'm fine. I'm still in this duel. It likely didn't want to take the risk of my face-down card."

"Not about that! You're hurt!"

Chiaki took a deep breath and seemed to snort as she stood tall. "I fought a shadow game and won. This is nothing."

Nagito's eyes shined with delight. _Chiaki's hope really is something. That's the class rep for you. You can do it, Chiaki. You'd never lose to a robot, which has no hope at all._

* * *

As Chiaki began her third turn, Gundham continued to battle it out with Marik. However, the Legendary Fiend was difficult to contend with. As San-D, Jum-P and Cham-P shot flames and swung their claws at the creature, it had little trouble overpowering them. San-D was swatted aside into the wall, Cham-P was clawed across the face and Jum-P was thrown at the ground and then stomped on.

Gundham sweat bullets. His Four Dark Devas were giving their all and yet they were not enough.

As Maga-Z charged with a hellish trumpet, its armored head slammed into Legendary Fiend's claws.

 _Only a few more seconds. My ritual is nearly complete!_ Gundham exclaimed. _Curse this feeble mortal body of mine requiring an alchemic ritual to accomplish what Marik can in seconds!_

Maga-Z trumpeted loudly, pushing Legendary Fiend back, but the creature moved with its loss of ground and eventually overturned Maga-Z onto its side. It howled loudly.

Marik laughed. "Your pets have all defeated! You lose! Now Legendary Fiend will tear you apart and send your mind to the shadows!"

Gundham, however, drew the final character upon his magic circle and a fiendish red light glittered all around him.

"What is this?" Marik growled.

Gundham stood triumphantly arms folded as the glow grew stronger. "BAHAHAHAHA! Marik!" Gundham grinned, striking his signature ninja-like pose. "You underestimated me! For now, I shall unveil the true power lurking within my heart. I shall summon a fiend, much like you, the most trusted and powerful of all of my chaotic archfiends! Though I am the Supreme Overlord of Ice, I can command the very bolts of heaven's divine retribution no problem! Especially when those bolts are channeled through the powers of hell!"

"Get to the point!" Marik snarled.

"Hmm? I thought you enjoyed a good presentation, Fell Dragon. BEHOLD! My ultimate monster! Feel the wrath of _Summoned Skull!_ "

A powerful bolt slammed from the ceiling into the ground as the mighty creature known only as the Summoned Skull appeared with its familiar hellish growl. "And in the power of the shadows, despite the time your fiend has spent here, it shall be no match for my fiend's unmatched _power!_ Summoned Skull, attack! LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

With a hellish growl, lightning surged through Summoned Skull's body and the lightning then rained down unto legendary fiend in several bolts, destroying it.

"San-D. Jum-P. Maga-Z. Cham-P. You may rest now. Your fabled ancestor and I," Gundham said, standing next to Summoned Skull. "Shall take it from here."

"Heh heh heh heh. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How amusing! To think even you could call upon the ancient power of the shadows! But your effort will mean little in the end, for I shall summon an even greater beast, one with power no mere monster can hope to match."

Gundham turned pale. "It cannot be! You plan to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra? Here? Now?"

Marik laughed. "Don't be absurd. Your power is vast, I shall admit that, but you have not proven yourself worth the wrath of Ra. Instead, witness a creature of terror surpassing that of even the mighty Summoned Skull. I summon Masked Beast Des Gardius!" The orange, purple legged, tri-masked fiend appeared. Marik was right about one thing, its power far exceeded that of Summoned Skull's. Gundham seemed to strain under the weight of its massive power.

 _Guh! My demonic blood boils at the mere sight and presence of it. The four dark devas…would be no match. Is my astral level still too weak? Can I not match the might of the Fell Dragon on my own?_

 _ **You can do it.**_

Gundham's ears perked up. _What bewitching spirit was that just now._

 _ **You can do it, Gundham!**_

 _ **You can do it!**_

 _ **I believe in you!**_

 _It can't be! That voice! The Dark Queen! But how?_

Gundham strained his ears to hear her voice, but could no longer. However, he did chuckle. _Yes, I understand. This is where your mind and soul reside. But I shall rescue both. Alone I fall, but together, we shall STAND!_

Gundham could feel dark powers enveloping him. The scar on his face turned as red as his right eye as both eyes now matched in color. The scar glowed as he gained another one symmetrically to it along his other eye.

"By the wings of Icarus, I shall fight with the power of heaven and hell itself! Though I fight with the mind of a demon, even I have an angel's blessing! And I shall use it to cut you down, Marik! My blade be no Falchion, but it shall be the strength of my conviction!"

A long, black sword, thick with shadows appeared in Gundham's right arm. The bandages on his left arm rescinded backwards to reveal an arm resembling that of an actual demon. "I may be best suited as a summoner," Gundham said and held the sword in front of him with both hands as it glowed with red runes. It now resembled the blade of Sonia's fabled Darklord Morningstar. "BUT I CAN STILL FIGHT AS A WARRIOR!"

Marik grinned. "Excellent, seems you are not beaten just yet. This is truly entertaining! Sending you to the Shadow Realm will truly be worth the effort."

"Sending you to the shadow realm will truly be worth the effort," Gundham chuckled, repeating Marik's declaration. "Heh. That's a good line." He then sped forward faster than any human in history and swung his borrowed blade down towards Marik's face. Marik blocked with the side of the Millennium Rod and then pushed Gundham back who stood with the blade held in one arm. "Like the fallen angel of Gaia," Gundham said as the blade pulsed with dark lightning, "I shall celebrate your demise with fireworks. FELL DRAGON!" Gundham roared, his lips contorting into a manic grin. "This shall be our magnificent dance of death!"

With Summoned Skull at his side, Gundham prepared to face Marik and Masked Beast Des Gardius two on two. No… _three_ on two. After all, he had the blessing of the Dark Queen boosting his strength. And as long as he had that, he could not fail. That is what he believed.

* * *

Oblivious to Gundham and Marik's Shadow Duel, as they were fighting in a completely separate dimension, Chihiro Fujisaki entered into a room that appeared to be the central computer that controlled the virtual world. Setting his laptop down and pulling out a cable from his skirt pocket, Chihiro plugged alter ego into Noah's mainframe. Tapping a few keys on his laptop into a command prompt, he then looked at the screens hooked up to Noah's database.

"Ah! Master!" Alter Ego exclaimed. "Hello!"

"No time for pleasantries, Alter Ego," Chihiro said, typing rapidly, putting on a headset to communicate with his AI verbally. "I need your help."

"Understood," Alter Ego said. The AI was able to see both the commands Chihiro was typing and the information on Noah's computer system. "Ah, it appears you are trying to communicate with the digital avatars of the Battle City contestants and friends registered in my data banks. Would you like some help?"

"Digital Avatars? My friends have become virtual?"

"Yes, allow me to show you!"

Alter Ego promptly put a full display of Yugi and friends on Chihiro's screen. They were summoning monsters left and right to contend with Gozaboro's summoned monsters from a chess board he was using inside the virtual KaibaCorp Tower.

Chihiro typed away furiously at the main computer for the virtual world. "Ah! I see! According to these lines of code, their avatars are stuck in synchronization. A full-dive virtual reality program," Chihiro said, contemplative, "That's like the therapy program I'm working on with Matsuda-senpai and Gekkogahara-senpai. Alter Ego, pleas copy all relevant data from this program into a dummy folder for my notes on the Neo World Program."

"Understood! Downloading! Estimated completion time: 12 minutes!"

Chihiro continued to interface with both Alter Ego and Noah's computer. "Hmm, all the escape routes out of the world have been shut down," he thought aloud. "I'll have to make a new one. But first, I need to help Yugi and Mr. Kaiba. Wait…where is Mr. Kaiba?"

"Mr. Kaiba does not appear to be in any imminent danger. According to his walking path over the last few minutes, he appears to be headed for direct confrontation with avatar Gozuboro Kaiba."

"Ah! KaibaCorp's previous owner? His stepfather?" Only those that did careful research ever knew about Gozuboro and those who were smart enough to learn it, were also smart enough not to mention it at all.

"Yes. According to the information at my disposal, that is indeed Kaiba's stepfather, virtualized. Ah! DNA match found!"

Alter Ego showed Chihiro Noah as he was standing behind Mokuba playing arcade games. "According to my scans, this boy is Noah Kaiba, the blood-related son to Gozuboro Kaiba."

"Ah! Really? Is there any data?"

"Scanning…match found! There are many videos and medical records listed. Would you like to read and view them?"

"Copy them for later. Focus on Yugi and the others." _I can't believe Kaiba had a stepbrother. But Noah looks so young. I'll watch the information later. I need to help Yugi and the others._

"If you wish to destroy all methods of interference, may I suggest this monster?"

Alter Ego showed Chihiro a picture of the card A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon.

"Oh! That's perfect! Summon that please."

"Initiating summoning protocols!"

* * *

In the virtual world, Joey stood hunched over from all the adrenaline, anxiety and running around. "We're gonna get killed out here."

"Don't quit on us now, Joey," Makoto said as he summoned Genesis Dragon to attack, blowing up another monster. "We've gotta keep at it."

"Keep at it?" Mai asked. "I'm with Joey. There's no end to these things."

"Wait! What's that over there?" Ibuki pointed as suddenly a massive mechanical monster made from smaller mechanical monsters seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"Aw, come on!" Duke shouted. "How are we supposed to contend with something that big?"

"Wait, Duke!" Yami exclaimed. "I don't think it's our enemy!"

The cannons fired up and lasers and missiles went everywhere, blasting and blowing up all of the monsters, except for Yugi and his friends.

"Where'd that come from?" Tristan inquired.

"Everyone!"

The group turned to see Chihiro materialized behind them. "Hey, it's Chihiro!" Joey exclaimed and darted towards the little runt to give him a noogie, only to pass right through him.

"Sorry, this is just a hologram program," Chihiro apologized.

* * *

In the real world, Chihiro was typing furiously at his keyboard, speaking through his digitally created avatar. "Alter Ego and I are going to get you all out of here. We're working on creating an exit program. Please be patient. I'll have you all safe soon. I'm going to create it on the Dance Dance Revolution Machine in the arcade." Flashing arrows appeared on the ground. "Please stay together and follow the arrows."

The group jogged to follow Chihiro's directions. Chihiro's own avatar flew overhead. Since it was a mere program, it did not have to follow the laws of reality like the others.

Joey laughed happily. "What took so long ya programming genius?"

"Oh, sorry," Chihiro apologized. "We didn't know what happened to all of you. Quite frankly, I only stumbled into the control room by chance."

"Chihiro, what's going on out in the real world?" Yami wanted to know.

"Ah, you're not going to like this," Chihiro said sadly.

"So, Marik has made a move," Yami said gravely.

"Ah, don't worry, he hasn't hurt anyone, at least, not that I know of. And this virtual world is safe as long as I'm the one controlling it."

"What about Gozuboro?" Byakuya asked. "According to Noah, he locked us in here and then Noah stabbed us in the back."

Makoto seemed to internally wince at this reminder.

"With Alter Ego, I can essentially rewrite the virtual world remotely. I have to give Kaiba's stepfather credit. This program is very complicated to understand." Chihiro smiled proudly. "But it's no match for my programming skills!"

"You rock, Chihiro!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"We need to hurry, Gundham's out for blood and looking for Marik."

"What?" Yami gasped.

"Gundham's going to himself _killed_ trying to take on Marik."

"Or worse, banished to the shadow realm," Celeste gulped.

"Hey, Chihiro, are Chiaki and Nagito okay?" Joey asked.

"Oh, right, they went to go rescue Hajime," Téa said.

"Huh? Oh. Yes. They don't appear to be with you," Chihiro said and typed away furiously. "Ah! Chiaki is currently engaged in a duel against Noah's most advanced security system. Hajime and Nagito's avatars appear to be close by." However, as Chihiro examined Hajime's avatar, something appeared to be wrong with it. Well, wrong may not be the right word for it, but Hajime's brain patterns seemed…unnatural, as though they were constantly shifting and changing. Chihiro was no neurology expert, but he had picked up a few things from Yasuke Matsuda.

"Chihiro, are you all right?" Téa asked. "You went quiet."

"Huh? Oh. No. It's nothing," Chihiro said. _I probably shouldn't worry anyone over Hajime. I don't have the best idea of what's going on, and Nanami-senpai seems to be doing her best to help him._

"Alert, one desynchronization activated!" Alter Ego exclaimed.

"What?" Chihiro looked at the visual. It was true. Mokuba was desynchronized. However, unknown to Chihiro, that was not really Mokuba, but Noah using Mokuba's body to escape.

* * *

After getting her bearings straight, Chiaki drew the top card of her deck and she was ready to counterattack. "I activate Fissure, destroying Vorse Raider!"

A hole opened up in the ground and swallowed Vorse Raider into it, leaving the Duel Computer wide open once more. However, Chiaki set a monster and ended her turn.

Nagito was confused. Why didn't Chiaki attack? Surely with her Ultimate Gaming talent she had more than enough skill and knowledge to take advantage of the opening before.

"It is my turn," The computer beeped. "Summoning to the field, Insect Knight." The hissing, mantis and roach fused sword and shield wielding monster hit the table at 1900 attack points strong. "Attacking."

 _It's now or never._ "Reveal face-down card!" Chiaki exclaimed. "Mirror Force!"

Nagito was surprised. If Chiaki had had that, why did she not play it on the previous turn?

The trap card destroyed Insect Knight and then Chiaki placed it in her graveyard.

"Activating Cyber-Tech Alligator's deck master ability. 500 points of direct damage will be deducted from the opponent's life points."

Nagito winced. He could barely bear to watch this. However, Chiaki did not go slamming against the wall this time. She was ready. Cyber-Tech Alligator's fist slammed into her crossed arms and she barely moved a few feet. This surprised Nagito, but it was a good surprise.

As Chiaki lowered her arms, her life points fell to 400.

 _Not good. Chiaki may be acting confident, but that Alligator will destroy her on her opponent's next turn._

"Cyber-Tech Alligator is now in play," the computer beeped as the monster stepped onto the field from the deck master zone. Nagito gasped and sweated. This was bad. Chiaki had to turn this all around in 1 turn and her opponent still had 3500 life points.

No, she had to have a plan. This was Chiaki he was talking about, the Ultimate Gamer. She couldn't be outshined by some robot.

And, true to form, Chiaki did and Nagito's fears were laid to rest. As she placed her hand on her deck, duel disk arm raised, Chiaki declared, "This duel is over!"

Drawing the card swiftly from her deck, she flipped her defense point monster face-up. "I reveal Kaiser Seahorse!" The ever prevalent bi-pedal, blue and purple sea-serpent with 1700 attack and 1650 defense points appeared. "Next, I activate its ability. When sacrificed, Kaiser Seahorse can be used as two sacrifices for the summon of a light-attribute monster."

Chiaki slammed down a card onto the reader. "And no monster of mine is better for that than this: Thunderclap Skywolf!"

With a loud howl, Chiaki's signature monster appeared on the battlefield, lightning sparking all around it.

"That's amazing, Chiaki!" Nagito exclaimed. "If you attack, both monsters will be destroyed and the deck master will be annihilated!"

"No," Chiaki said. "I would never sacrifice Thunderclap Skywolf like that," she said. "But I don't need to. Because I'm activating Soul Tiger's deck master ability: Soul Force! Whenever I summon a monster, my monster's attack points are checked against the attack points of all the other monsters on my opponent's side of the field. Any monsters with fewer attack points than the monster I summoned are instantly destroyed. And, if it's a tie, monsters with lower defense points than my monster will also be destroyed. Thunderclap Skywolf has 2000 defense points. Cyber Tech Alligator only has 1600. That means," Chiaki said, pointing at Duel Computer as she performed her best dramatic Phoenix Wright impression. "You LOSE!"

Thunderclap Skywolf howled and let loose a series of thunderbolts thanks to Soul Tiger's deck master ability, destroying Cyber Tech Alligator and frying the duel computer, causing it to explode and then disappear. The security wall then vanished, allowing Nagito reach her.

"That was incredible, Chiaki," Nagito said, practically ecstatic. "But there's one thing I don't get. Why did you wait to use Mirror Force?"

Chiaki held up her finger to explain. "Elementary, my dear Nagito," she said, impersonating Sherlock Holmes. "Cyber Tech Alligator was too strong to take head on. Fissure was of no help if my opponent placed any other monster on the field and it could attack directly every turn. So, I created a scenario where it was guaranteed to put its deck master on the field, thinking me defeated."

"I see. I see," Nagito nodded. "You certainly had me fooled."

Chiaki walked over to Hajime's pod and began looking for an off switch or a release lever. She continued to explain her actions. "Games need to be fair, even if they're extremely difficult. After all, if the enemy could see everything, including what was in my hand, it would've known Mirror Force was face-down the entire time. So, it couldn't have possibly known what I was planning. Machines lack that sort of unique human creative thinking." She smiled as she looked at Hajime still in stasis, hand flush on the glass. "You can't program that type of creativity with rigid functions and absolutes."

"Well said."

Chiaki nodded. "Now come on, we gotta get Hajime out of that pod and get him out of here!"

* * *

As Chiaki defeated his Duel Computer, Noah was running down the hall, eager to escape in Mokuba's body. However, as his thoughts were encapsulated in what he was going to do now that he was free of that virtual hellscape, he ran straight into a person in the hallway and fell on his backside. The person he'd bumped into, being taller, stood there bewildered.

"Mokuba?"

Noah looked up to see a red-haired teenage girl in a green dress over a white, collared shirt with a red and white tie. She had a camera dangling from her neck.

Noah got to his feet and rudely chided. "Out of my way, woman!" he snapped.

"Wow. Rude, much?" Mahiru asked, irritated. "And what the hell is wrong with your voice?"

Noah tried to push Mahiru aside, but she grabbed his shoulder as he tried to move. "Hey!" she barked. "What are you acting so rude for, you little brat? Where's Kaiba? He needs to teach you some manners."

"Ha! Seto, is probably still wandering my virtual hellscape, unaware that his brother's body has been stolen by me."

"Stolen? What are you talking about?"

However, Mahiru then remembered the conversation Noah had given the group when the all first arrived here and she realized that Mokuba now had the same voice. "Noah?!"

"Hahaha? Surprised, girl?"

"I don't know what you did to Mokuba, but give him back his body right now!" Mahiru demanded.

"No can do," Noah stated. "This body is mine now and I plan to do with it as I please."

"Oh, is that so?" Mahiru asked, furrowing her brow.

"Indeed. Now, run along to whatever it is you're doing. I'm getting out of here."

"No," Mahiru said, scowling, "You aren't."

"Oh? Are you going to try and stop me?" Noah asked.

Mahiru's eyes simply narrowed.

* * *

"Okay, that should do it everyone," Chihiro said to the group. "My Escape Route executable program is complete. Please stand on the game stage when ready and tap up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, and then the green button on the console."

"You're the best, Chihiro," Tristan stated.

"Wait, so was that up down, left right…gah, I'm confused!" Joey exclaimed, rubbing his hair.

"Oh well, guess you're stuck here then," Celeste chuckled.

"Hey!" Joey snapped at her.

"Ugh. I'm getting out of here," Byakuya said, tapping the foot panels with his feet. He was the first one to escape.

Chihiro watched Yugi and friends escape from the virtual landscape one by one. Good, now he could figure out how to release Chiaki and Nagito from their synchronizations.

However, as he did his best to connect to the part of the virtual world the two students were in, he heard footsteps behind him, along with a single noise.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

Chihiro turned around to see Mahiru dragging Mokuba into the room by her ear. When she entered, she was still pinching his ear with great force.

"Unhand me this instant!" Noah exclaimed, trying to release his ear from Mahiru, but her grip was like vice. Nobody escaped her scolding mom mode, least of all snot-nosed brats with stolen bodies.

"What's wrong with Mokuba?" Chihiro asked.

"It's not Mokuba," Mahiru said. "This is Noah. The guy who trapped us here. He apparently stole Mokuba's body and released himself from cyberspace."

"Ah. I see."

"I see? You're taking that awfully well," Mahiru said.

Chihiro smiled. "I've kind of read up on the whole situation." He looked at Noah with pleading eyes. "Um, Noah, would you kindly mind giving Mokuba back his body, please?"

"No! Absolutely not! I'm finally in the real world after being stuck in cyber space for six long years. Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm Chihiro Fujisaki. I'm an intern programmer and KaibaCorp and the developer of the Alter Ego AI. I've been reading all about you on this computer, Noah."

"What, but how can you simply interface and edit what took me years to program?"

Chihiro smiled. "I guess I'm just that good."

"No! I won't accept this! I'm not going back to that virtual hellscape! I don't want to be all alone."

"Noah, please. I know it must be lonely, but I can make you mobile! I programmed Alter Ego to be just like a human. I know it's not exactly the real world, but I can make you portable and take you with me. Please, Noah, give Mokuba back his body."

Noah angrily slapped Chihiro across the face, causing him to turn and spin and brace himself against the console.

Mahiru looked horrified.

However, Chihiro didn't get angry. He didn't cry and he didn't snap. He simply took a big breath and said. "Mahiru, please escort Noah back to his virtual pod and lock him in. I will take care of everything from there."

"Uh, okay," Mahiru said.

Angry, Noah lunged for the controls, but Mahiru grabbed him by Mokuba's hood and then tripped him by the ankle, causing him to tumble to the ground.

"You want to act like a child, you'll be treated like one," she scolded and began dragging Noah by his legs back to the virtual pods.

"No! I don't want to goooooooooooo!"

As Noah faded down the hall, and Mahiru with him, Chihiro returned his attention back to Nagito and Chiaki. Where they were, security was much lower, so he could easily desynchronize their avatars with the push of a button. However, Hajime's was on lockdown. As Chihiro contemplated what to do, he heard more footsteps behind him. Tristan had walked in.

"Hey there, Chihiro."

"Oh. Hello, Tristan. Did you need something?"

"Yeah," he said, looking a bit down. "It's about my friend, Miho Nosaka. She's trapped in there and can't get out. I don't want her to be alone, Chihiro. But you got us all out of there. Can you get her out too?"

"Let me try," Chihiro said and turned back to the console. Tristan watched Chihiro type like a fiend. At times Chihiro's fingers turned into blurs.

"Oh, here we go!" Chihiro exclaimed. "I found something."

An image popped up, a single pod isolated in a KaibaCorp R&D basement. The pod's ID# was 3d-0H. "Let's see," Chihiro said, digging for details. "According to this, her body is still being kept inside a KaibaCorp virtual reality pod. Oh, her case is different from Noah's."

"Different? Different how?" Tristan asked.

"Noah's body is completely gone according to what I've found, but Miho's is still alive, if a bit underfed. Her head trauma was severe that they thought she'd never wake up. But, if they were able to transfer her consciousness into virtual reality, then it's possible to transfer it back." Chihiro looked forlorn. "The problem is waking her up. According to these scans I'm getting, her body can't wake itself up on its own. It'd be no different from a comatose patient."

No," Tristan gasped. "There has to be something we can do!"

"Don't worry, I'm getting to that part," Chihiro said with a smile. "I'm working on developing a therapy program with two senpais from Hope's Peak Academy. I went to elementary school with them. Their names are Yasuke Matsuda, the Ultimate Neurologist and Miaya Gekkogahara, the Ultimate Therapist. With my programming skills, we're working on a highly experimental therapy program called the Neo World Progam. I'll spare you the technical stuff and just say that, with the Neo World Program, we could directly stimulate the neurons in Miho's brain after her consciousness was transferred back to her body."

"So…Miho can wake up? She can go back to school?" Tristan asked.

"Y-yes, in theory."

Tristan dropped to his hands and knees. "Chihiro, I owe ya _big_ for this."

"Ah, no! Please don't, bow your head to me like that. You don't owe me anything." Chihiro smiled. "I'm just happy to help."

Tristan got up. "You have to be one of the nicest brainy chicks I ever met," he said. "Seriously though, I owe ya one," he said, giving Chihiro a wink, a thumb's up and a smile. "You ever need my help for anything, you just let me know."

"Oh, um…thank you," Chihiro just decided to take the gratitude and leave it as is.

"Oh yeah, um," Tristan rubbed the back of his head. "Can you do something for Noah too? Makoto's really adamant about that."

"Oh don't worry about Noah. I was already planning on doing something for him myself," Chihiro said.

"You da man, Chihiro!" Tristan exclaimed. "Girl…erm lady….um…I'm gonna go." Tristan then awkwardly shuffled out of the room.

* * *

After much fiddling around, Chiaki and Nagito managed to get Hajime free from his imprisonment. Unfortunately, as soon as they did, his avatar glitched with red polygons several times as a cloud of thick steam surrounded him.

 _Are…are we too late?_ Chiaki wondered.

From out of the steam, stepped a young man with Hajime's height, girth and muscularity wearing a business suit and perfectly knotted tie. He had red eyes instead of Hajime's more olive-like color. And his hair was long and dark, coming down towards his ankles.

Chiaki's lips trembled. "Ha…Hajime?"

The being before her looked at her and then at Nagito. "I am still incomplete. Why have you woken me early?"

"Early?" Chiaki practically squeaked.

"I don't think that's Hajime," Nagito said.

The figure examined their hand. "Hajime…Hajime Hinata. Yes, that's who this body used to belong to." He stared directly at Chiaki and Nagito. "My name is Izuru Kamukura. I am known as the Ultimate Hope."

"No…" Chiaki gasped, horrified.

"My integration with this body is only 62.35743759% finished. Please allow me to rest so that I may finish acquiring it."

"That's not gonna happen," Nagito said to him. "Chiaki wants her best friend back. And even though your hope is stronger than ours, when hope and hope collide, a true, even brighter hope remains."

Izuru examined Nagito thoroughly. "Ultimate Luck, is it? And you said collide? You mean to challenge me. Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"No!" Chiaki exclaimed, covering her mouth, eyes swollen with tears. "It couldn't be. Hajime couldn't be gone."

"Chiaki," Nagito said, hanging his head, "I think we may have—"

"I want him back!" Chiaki exclaimed in a weepy voice.

Izuru looked at Chiaki, puzzled.

She looked at him with tears streaming down her face, a bit of snot trying to escape from her nose. "Everyone I've ever cared about and cherished was always driven away from me by my talent. Rivals, friends, classmates, even my own parents. They all became obsessed with beating me, or just started ignoring me entirely."

" _What? Right now? Uh, maybe some other time Chiaki."_

"They were polite about it, but I knew. I knew everyone hated how much better I was." Chiaki covered her eyes with her hands. "Even my parents left me alone. No matter how many tournaments I won, no matter how many games I beat, I wasn't happy." She looked at Izuru with the tears pouring down her face. "I was miserable. I retreated into virtual reality. I did everything I could to numb the pain and make it go away." She sniffed and then hyperventilated. "But then I met Hajime and my class," She rubbed her eye with her sleeve. "Miss Yukizome gave me something to cherish. But, no matter what, Hajime means more to me than my entire class!" Chiaki shouted.

She stared at the ground, fists clenched, shaking. "I've seen too many rivals and too many former adversaries go to underground gaming tournaments. They always feel disillusioned of their skill when I win. But no matter how often I won, or how many times he claimed I was better than him, Hajime didn't care. He just…" Chiaki hyperventilated and then sobbed. "He just played games with me. He was still nice to me." She hiccupped. "I won't lose him. I refuse to lose the only real gaming friend I've ever had." Chiaki then held her knuckles by her face and just stood there and cried like a child not getting its way. She howled like a wounded deer. "He never needed to be as good as an Ultimate to be my friend. I thought he understood that." She howled louder. "My talent drove him away too!" she sobbed.

Izuru looked at her intently. His top priority was the hope of the world. And yet…

"Even if you say that," Izuru said. "I am not Hajime. I am Izuru Kamukura. Hajime Hinata no longer exists."

"Really? Are you sure about that, Izuru?" Nagito asked craftily.

"Nagito," Chiaki looked at him, sniffing.

Izuru looked at Nagito oddly.

"If you still know who Hajime is, that means he's still somewhere inside you. After all, what reason would the Steering Committee have to leave you any shred of your former existence."

Chiaki gasped. Nagito was right. There was still a chance. She stopped crying. She sniffed in hard and wiped her eyes of tears.

"Even if that were true, I cannot simply give up this body. That is impossible."

"Nothing's impossible for hope," Nagito said. "Miss Yukizome said that if we were able to stop you from fully synchronizing, there was still a chance we could save Hajime. And the rules of this world are pretty clear cut."

"This world?" Izuru asked and gazed at the ceiling. "Ah, you mean this virtual world created by Noah Kaiba."

Chiaki gasped as a pair of tears leaked out. She got it. She got what Nagito was trying to do. That was their chance. That was how they could save Hajime. Bracing herself, she said, "Nagito's right. If there's even a shred of Hajime left, that means he can still get his body back. The rules of this world are simple, the loser has to forfeit their body. Izuru Kamukura," Chiaki said as she pointed at him with her index finger, yet again dramatically impersonating Phoenix Wright. "We challenge you to a duel!" Gone was the crying girl from seconds earlier. The Ultimate Gamer had returned to her peak of focus and skill. She would save Hajime. All she had to do was beat Izuru.

"We?" Nagito asked, surprised.

Chiaki smiled at him, sniffing. She gave Nagito a thumb's up. "I'm going to need every bit of good luck you can give me to pull this off, Nagito. I can't do this alone."

Nagito smiled from ear to ear, touched by Chiaki's faith in him. "All right, Chiaki. I'll give it everything I've got!"

Izuru glanced around, taking every atom of the room into his analyses of the situation. He then looked square at his opponents, one eye on each. "I see. So that is your intention. I should point out that you have absolutely no chance of defeating me. Even then, you still wish to make this attempt?"

Nagito grinned craftily, holding up his index finger. "That's called Hope. Shouldn't you know that, Mr. Ultimate Hope."

Izuru's expression did not change. He simply said, "You will both lose and when you do, I shall forcefully exit you from this virtual world."

"I've come too far!" Chiaki declared, holding up her fists to pump herself up. "I will get Hajime back!"

"I see. Then I suppose I am left with little choice. I accept your challenge, and we shall use the deck master system."

The card database began to scroll upward, allowing Nagito, Chiaki and Izuru to pick whatever cards they wanted to duel with.

 _Hajime, I know you're in there somewhere,_ Chiaki thought. _I know Izuru's probably a much better player, so,_ she thought, tapping Blackland Fire Dragon, followed quickly by Versago the Destroyer, _I'll use your deck. That way, it'll be like you're still fighting with me in spirit. Together, we'll all beat Izuru and save you!_

When each player was finished selecting their cards, Izuru said, "Please select your deck masters."

"I pick this monster," Nagito said. "Come forth, Black Luster Soldier!" Nagito exclaimed.

Chiaki's jaw hung open a little. Such a powerful monster, especially given this was Nagito she was dealing with.

Nagito smiled, a bead of sweat running down his right temple, "Hey, come on. I get it. But, I'm not gonna do something dumb like say, Oh I'll just foster your hope Chiaki." He spoke with the utmost seriousness. "We've got to fight together, as equals. I hope that's okay."

Chiaki smiled at Nagito kindly. "Yes. That's exactly what I want right now. Thank you, Nagito." _He'll probably go back to being his weirder self when this is over, but even just for a little while, I'm happy to see him acting like a true friend._

"And you, Ultimate Gamer?" Izuru asked. "What will your deck master be?"

"I choose this card. Come forth, Versago the Destroyer!"

Nagito and Chiaki both saw it. As Versago appeared, Izuru's eyes shrunk in.

"Hajime," Chiaki said with a smile. "Do you remember? This was the first monster you ever got when Duel Monsters was first made. You built your whole deck around its concept. Please, Hajime. Wake up!" Chiaki had hoped it was that easy, but alas, Izuru quickly regained control.

"Your sentimentalism will be your downfall," Izuru said as he shuffled his deck, plucking one card from it with the speed and skill of an Ultimate Magician.

"Oh yeah, and what's your deck master going to be?" Nagito asked with unexpected animosity.

"The most powerful monster in all of duel monsters, encapsulated into one card."

"Most powerful…" Nagito said and then stopped. Both his _and_ Chiaki's blood ran cold and their faces turned pale. No. That wasn't possible…was it?

As their worst fears preyed upon them as Izuru slowly turned around the card in his hand, Seto Kaiba was dealing with the worst fears of his own.

Both Gozuboro and Izuru were about to summon the same monster, but in entirely different forms.

"Meet the most feared creature in Duel Monsters!" Gozuboro exclaimed at Kaiba. "The mighty Exodia Necross!"

"I choose The Legendary Exodia Incarnate as my deck master," Izuru stated.

"Exodia Incarnate?" Chiaki questioned. She thought that card was a _myth._

"The only thing more dangerous than facing the threat of an instant win condition of the five pieces of Exodia, would be if there was an actual, playable version of the being itself," Nagito stated. "Brace yourself, Chiaki. This is going to be one hell of a duel." _I can't believe there's an actual summonable Exodia monster out there in the game. This is going to be even tougher than I originally thought._

At the same time that Exodia Necross rose from the grave to challenge Seto Kaiba in a showdown to bury his past forever, A golden-tinted—but not golden colored—Exodia appeared in all its massive glory behind Izuru. Its massive form shattered the room that Chiaki, he and Nagito were dueling in, bringing them to an enclosed space of swirling, constantly neon colors like an old Windows Media Player or screen saver. There were no discernable boundaries in this dimension. There was only Chiaki, Nagito, Black Luster Soldier, Versago the Destroyer, Izuru and the almighty, unstoppable Exodia.

The most powerful duel monster of all time towered behind Izuru. He barely came up to its ankle. "Are you ready?" Izuru asked. "Prepare yourselves for the most difficult duel of your entire lives." Izuru said as he clenched his fist in front of him, as though crushing an invisible diamond to dust. He then released all the tension in his hand, making his message clear as he drew his hand.

All players' life points reached 4000 and each one drew a hand of 5 cards. The stage was set and the curtain was up, gone and burnt to cinders.

Chiaki did not bat an eyelash at this. While Kaiba was fighting to let go of the past, she was fighting to pursue the future. Fitting, she thought, that the final boss to save her friend would be a variation of the unstoppable Exodia. But no matter how difficult or how hopeless it seemed, Hajime was counting on her. She had to win, no matter what.

Then, at the same time, she, Nagito and Izuru declared at the same time, "Let's duel!"

* * *

 **(A/N: HOLY FUCKING SHIIIIIIIIT! Izuru Vs Nagito and Chiaki. The final chapter for the Virtual World arc is upon us! And yes, Legendary Exodia Incarnate is a real card. Look it up. Hold onto your hats and seats, ladies and gentlemen. Next chapter will be an arc climax the likes of which this story has yet to see. Strap in for thrills, tears, and ham so perfectly roasted you won't even need the honey and cinnamon. Now you know why these next 3 chapters are going under the continued title of Duel for Salvation. See you all for the concluding part.**

 **But until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	50. Duel for Salvation Part 3

**(A/N: This isn't exactly the longest climax ever, but it's definitely hype and _definitely_ worthy of being the 50th chapter in the series run. Have fun, everyone!)**

* * *

Unaware that his friends had been freed from their virtual hellscape, Gundham continued to do battle with Marik, his borrowed sword clanging against Marik's Millennium Rod repeatedly as he tried to do more akin to damage than a few scratches. Behind him, Summoned Skull, boosted by Gundham's own increased power, was fighting a battle of attrition against Masked Beast Des Gardius.

However, that hardly mattered to Gundham. If he could take Marik's head, this would all be over.

"Hahaha," Marik laughed. "You're a greater challenge than I anticipated." He took a huge leap back from Gundham. "But not quite good enough." With a shot of golden energy from the Millennium Rod, Gundham was blasted backwards across the room. He swatted the ground as blood trickled now from an open wound in his forehead.

And it was then that Gundham felt a great amount of heat surrounding the area. No, not just any heat, _sunlight_.

Marik laughed. "You should feel honored Gundham Tanaka. It seems you are worthy of Ra's destruction after all. Feast your eyes on a despair only few have ever born witness to!"

A bright flash descended from above as Ra's sphere form appeared. Shining the Millennium Rod to the great beast above, Marik's monster began to emerge as Des Gardius was offered up as an additional sacrifice.

With a roar, the enormous, golden Winged Dragon of Ra appeared. "Your time is at an end," Marik declared. "Farewell!"

Gundham could only gaze up at Ra. Marik was right about one thing, Ra's mere presence made Gundham tremble with fear. A beast so mighty and terrifying. It seemed practically unstoppable. _Seeing it up close, my astral level doesn't even begin to compare,_ Gundham thought. Was this it? Had he failed? Had the shadows come to collect their due on the Supreme Overlord of Ice? No! Gundham exclaimed inwardly, refusing to yield. He held up his sword. This was far from over. "If a god is to be my opponent, I shall commit Deicide, so says I, GUNDHAM TANAKA!"

"As far as final words go, they will be quite memorable when they're carved on your epitaph," Marik said. "Winged Dragon of Ra! End this Shadow Game!"

However, before Ra could rear up to attack, another golden light pierced through the shadows. "Marik, stop this!" Yami declared appearing in front of Gundham.

"Pharaoh, so you've finally come out of hiding," Marik chuckled.

"I wasn't exactly hiding," Yami said, hands in his pockets, body turned perpendicular to Marik, but his head facing the demented villain head on. "Marik, this is a clear violation of Kaiba's rules." Yami pointed directly at Marik, now turning his whole body to face him. "If you want either of the remaining god cards, call off Ra right now and end this Shadow Game!"

"We're not finished here!" Gundham exclaimed angrily.

"Gundham, I understand your rage and your anger, but you can't possibly hope to beat Marik like this. I can do nothing to stop your duel," Yami said, clenching a fist and glaring at Gundham, "But I will not stand here and watch you throw your life away to some Shadow Game you cannot _possibly_ comprehend!"

Bitterly, Gundham folded his arms. He conceded. "By your will then, my pharaoh." He then grinned at Marik, still acting as though he were itching for action. "Hear that, Fell Dragon? We shall suspend proceedings for now? The clock of destiny ticks forward towards the true stage of our final battle! Be fortunate for the mercy you are being granted today!"

"Hahahaha, if anyone is being shown mercy, it's you," Marik said as he used the power of the Millennium Rod to end the Shadow Game entirely, returning the hallway's distortions to normal. "But, you certainly have caught my interest, Gundham Tanaka. Of all the nobodies I shall destroy, you will be my favorite and most memorable."

Marik continued to laugh maniacally as he grabbed his cloak and wafted it through the air, stepping past Gundham and Yami. "Oh, and Pharaoh."

"What?" Yami glared at the back of Marik's head.

"As soon as I'm done with Gundham, I'm coming for your puzzle next."

"You will never have my puzzle, Marik. I _will_ defeat you," Yami declared, balling a fist.

Marik only chuckled and walked away. "We shall certainly see about that."

After Marik left Yami and Gundham's sight, the latter began gathering up his Four Dark Devas of Destruction, patting them on the heads and placing them in his pockets. The Shadow Game had not left them with visible wounds. The damage they sustained was only mental and metaphysical. Each one was extremely exhausted, but in no life-threatening danger that Gundham could discern.

Comparatively, Gundham was still physically injured. "That was both brave and foolish of you, Gundham," Yami said as Gundham crouched down to collect the last of the four devas, Cham-P.

"Yet you understand my actions, else your rage would be as unyielding and twisted as Osiris' body."

Yami smirked, eyes closed. "Indeed, we all put our lives on the line for our friends. Sonia is lucky to have a friend in you, Gundham."

Gundham pat Cham-P on the head and then helped him into his designated home on Gundham's person. "The Dark Queen and I are eternally bound by fate," he said standing up. He turned to face Yami. "I would do anything to aid and assist her, for it is difficult enough to stand in a strange land with no comprehension of its rules or laws. With my aid, she will at least not face that challenge alone."

"I know the feeling," Yami said, arms folded, looking at the ceiling. Téa, Tristan, Joey and Yugi all flashed through his mind.

Gundham smirked and approached the Pharaoh as he bandaged up his left, hamster bitten arm. As he glanced down and to the side to make sure he was doing it right, he noticed something at Yami's feet. "Hmm? Did you drop a few of your cards Pharaoh, how careless."

Yami looked down seeing the cards scattered on the floor. One was even under his foot. "No, my deck is safely secure," he said, unbuttoning the pouch on his belt to show Gundham. "These must be yours."

Yami took a step back for Gundham to pick up the cards. He turned them over. One of them was the Summoned Skull, but the rest…

"What…is this?"

Yami looked down. "What is it?"

"Sword of Shadows? Wings of the Fallen Angel? I have never heard of these cards."

Yami crouched down to look at the cards Gundham was holding. They all certainly seemed unique. "Could it be…?"

"You have a theory?" Gundham asked.

"Perhaps the power of my Millennium Puzzle interfering with the Shadow Game between you and Marik manifested these unique cards based on your desire to fight within."

"My astral powers gave birth to life?" Even Gundham was surprised by the notion.

The pharaoh smiled. "Well, who can say?" He pat Gundham on the shoulder. "It's all mere speculation." He stood up. "Your heart and your beliefs are what make you strong, Gundham Tanaka. Never let go of either."

"Certainly not," Gundham said, standing up. Yami began to walk away, but Gundham called out to him. "My liege, wait."

"Your…liege?" Yami was confused by the title, but no less willing to correct it.

Gundham pulled his scarf up over his nose, "You have my sincerest gratitude. Had you not interfered, I truly would've lost that battle." He held up his arms like he was striking a kung fu pose. "It shant happen again. The next time the Fell Dragon and I do battle, I shall emerge victorious!"

Yami could only smile. To tell Gundham to back down from Marik would be an insult to his pride. "Well," he said, "Do your best." He then spoke more seriously. "Should you fail, I shall defeat Marik myself. You will not be lost in the shadows for long."

"I thank you," Gundham said, actually smiling. "Until then, let this humble servant of the dark arts fight on your behalf."

Though difficult to translate, Yami finally understood the meaning of Gundham's words. He and Gundham, through this single moment, had become friends. "Yugi and I shall cheer you on from the sides. And, of course, you have the Four Dark Devas of Destruction helping you too."

Gundham chuckled. "Indeed I do." He and Yami then walked side by side back to the KaibaCorp blimp.

Having had a huge head start on everyone else, Marik was the first to return to the blimp. Serenity thought to scream, but her voice was stuck in her throat. All she could do was back away from Marik and hope she wasn't noticed. She then ran down the hall in search of proof that everyone was all right, fortunately finding her brother and all his friends. She hugged Joey for dear life. She had assumed the worst.

As Joey and the others explained to Serenity what had been happening, Marik stepped up onto the blimp. The first person to notice him was Mikan. She gasped when she saw him, causing Marik to look at her. And then she saw the burn marks on his face and arm.

"U-um, M-Marik. Y-you should get those wounds looked at. W-would you kindly follow me?"

Marik frowned. "You want to help me? What is your aim, girl?"

Mikan clutched her hands to her chest. "N-no…y-you misunderstand. I-I know that you're cruel and wicked, but you're hurt. I can't just ignore it. Burn wounds like that could fester and give you an infection. It should be treated right away."

Marik smiled. "Very well, I shall grant you the privilege of dressing my wounds."

Mikan escorted Marik into the hospital wing where a comatose Odion and a soulless Bakura and Sonia all lay. Mikan immediately got to work dressing Marik's wound, rubbing an anti-biotic wipe on the wound before getting out the bandages and cutting them and wrapping them with the skill and finesse only the Ultimate Nurse could. Not a drop of blood seeped through the bandages when Mikan was finished. She had completely pressed the wound closed, and yet Marik felt not a single modicum of tightness in his arm.

As Mikan finished treating the wound on his face, she said, "There. All done."

"I thank you, my dear. When the world is mine and plunged into the shadows, I shall destroy you last. Farewell," Marik then left the room.

Mikan watched him go. She knew that Yugi and his friends might've given her flack for helping Marik of all people, but as far as she was concerned, she had done the right thing. She was a nurse. Nurses helped people. Even if Marik had hurt her classmate, she could not bring herself to ignore his own suffering. After all, that wasn't the kind of heart she had. Like her class rep, Mikan had a heart big enough for the world.

* * *

Speaking of Chiaki, the Ultimate Gamer was about ready to kick off the most important duel of her life.

"I trust you all know the rules of a triangle duel, but I shall relay them, in case you are unaware. All players start with 4000 life points. No player can attack until all players have had their first turn."

"Yes, I know," Chiaki said, holding up a finger, "However, this rule can be waived if all parties agree. Additionally, as you are the single player, you are entitled to an additional 4000 life points."

"I do not require such a handicap," Izuru said. "And I shall go first. We shall keep the standard rules."

"Very well," Chiaki said. "Clockwise or counterclockwise?"

Izuru looked at Chiaki on his left and then at Nagito on his right. "Counterclockwise."

"Then, make your first move," Nagito said. "We're all patiently waiting."

"Very well," Izuru said and drew the top card of his deck. "I draw." Without even hesitating he said, "I set a monster and then set two cards, ending my turn." The three holograms appeared.

"My turn then," Nagito said and drew the top card of his deck. "I summon Bright Star Dragon in attack mode!" A yellow, horned dragon appeared on Nagito's side of the field. It had 1900 attack points and 1200 defense points. "I end my turn."

"My turn then," Chiaki said, "I draw!" She looked at her hand. "I summon Fencing Fire Ferret, in attack mode!" Her friendly little ferret hit the table. Even with Hajime's deck, since she didn't know all of his cards, she splashed a few of her own in. "Next, I'm setting two cards and ending my turn."

"My turn again," Izuru said calmly. He drew and without hesitating said, "I set a monster. My turn is over."

 _He didn't attack or tribute summon?_ Chiaki thought. Izuru certainly played very differently from how she expected, but then again, he wasn't _just_ the Ultimate Gamer. He probably had many different skills merging into one. He also lacked hesitation that even she possessed. He seemed to instantly know the best move to make. Chiaki gulped. This could be a problem.

However, it was Nagito's turn now. "All right, my turn then," Nagito said. "I summon in attack mode Gear Golem the Moving Fortress!" The 800 attack and 2200 defense point monster hit the table, looking ready for action. "Next, I activate Gear Golem's special ability. It may cost me some life points, but you're about to lose just as much since now he can attack directly this turn."

Nagito's life points fell to 3200.

"But first, I'm attacking with Bright Star Dragon against one of your face-down monsters."

"Activating trap card," Izuru said without even a hint of surprise or tone inflection. "A Feint Plan. For the remainder of the turn, face-down monsters cannot be targeted for an attack, so your attack is cancelled."

"All right, but you're still going to take damage from my Gear Golem!" Nagito declared.

Gear Golem flew straight at Izuru and slammed its metal skull into Izuru's chest. Izuru didn't even flinch as his life points trickled down to match Nagito's at 3200. He simply asked, "Are you finished?"

"Yeah. I'm done. Go for it, Chiaki," Nagito said.

"Right!" Chiaki exclaimed and drew the top card of her deck. "I activate my deck master special ability. Versago can fusion summon monsters together for me without the need for Polymerization. So I fuse Nagito's Gear Golem the Moving Fortress with the Blazing Inpachi in my hand to summon Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird!"

A phoenix made entirely of fire and encased in body and wing armor appeared with a loud cry. It had 2800 attack points and 2300 defense points.

"And now, I activate Blaze Fenix's special ability. For every card on the field, you lose 300 life points. And I count 8. Go, Blaze Fenix! Battlefield Bombardment Burn!"

Blaze Fenix soared into the air right up to Exodia's knee and then dove at Izuru in a cataclysm of fire. Izuru didn't flinch this time either as Blaze Fenix returned to Chiaki's side. His life points, however, plummeted all the way to 800.

 _This is too easy,_ Nagito thought. _Something's not right here._

"Next, I'll attack one of your face-down monsters with Fencing Fire Ferret."

"Activating Trap Card," Izuru stated. "Double Magical Arm Bind."

Nagito and Chiaki both gasped and were shocked.

"By sacrificing the two monsters I have face-down on the field, I gain control of both of your monsters."

 _That's why he wasn't attacking!_ Chiaki realized.

Both of her monsters were snatched by Izuru. Defenseless, Chiaki had no choice, but to end her turn.

"My turn now," Izuru said, as he drew the top card of his deck. And then again, without hesitating, stated, "First I shall activate Blaze Fenix's special ability, reducing your life points by 1200, Chiaki."

Blaze Fenix soared into the air and bombarded Chiaki for 1200 points of straight burn damage. From the impact, Chiaki rocked back and forth like she was in a roller coaster that stopped short. Her life points fell to 2800.

Izuru was far from done. "I now sacrifice both your Fencing Fire Ferret and Blaze Fenix, to summon my own monster, The Tyrant Neptune."

Chaiki's monsters were both sent to the graveyard as an armored, four legged, two-armed, reptilian beast appeared. Its head was encased entirely in shadow and it was wielding a hefty looking scythe. It had 0 attack and 0 defense points.

Before Chiaki or Nagito could question what was going on, Izuru said, "Tyrant Neptune's special ability activates. When it's tribute summoned, it gains the attack and defense of the monsters used to summon it."

The words "Oh crap" didn't even begin to describe the looks on Chiaki and Nagito's faces as they saw Tyrant Neptune's attack and defense reach 4500 and 2900 respectively.

"Additionally, Tyrant Neptune gains the abilities of one of the two monsters used to tribute it, as well as its name. And I select, Blaze Fenix."

The shadow of Chiaki's Blaze Fenix cast itself over Tyrant Neptune like some sort of astral guardian of the shadows.

"But that is inconsequential at the moment," Izuru said and looked straight at Chiaki. "Ultimate Gamer, your game is over," Izuru said. "I attack your life points directly."

Chiaki's face went fraught with fear. Neither of her face-down cards could protect her from a direct attack of this magnitude. She closed her eyes and braced for impact.

"I activate Black Luster Soldier's Deckmaster special ability!" Nagito shouted. "Chaos Guard!"

Chiaki's eyes shot open now seeing Black Luster Soldier blocking the attack of The Tyrant Neptune.

"Nagito!" Chiaki exclaimed.

"I know I said I wouldn't just use my power to make your hope shine brighter," he said with a wave and a smile. "But in the end, that's all I'm good for."

With that, Tyrant Neptune pulled back from Black Luster Soldier, swung _down_ and pierced through its shield, arm and chest, destroying Nagito's deck master.

Feeling lightheaded Nagito sat down on the ground, his body glowing as it started to disappear.

"Nagito!" Chiaki exclaimed, running towards him until she was directly across from Izuru.

"Heh. Don't worry, I'll be fine," Nagito said with a tired smile. "It's up to you, Chiaki. I believe in you. See you on the other side."

Chiaki smiled, wiped some tears away and nodded. "Yes, I've gotten this far thanks to your help. Izuru's on the ropes. I just have to push him over the edge!"

Nagito smiled. "That's what I like to hear and then he faded out." A message reading "Desynchronized" in blue letters with a circled exclamation mark next to it, signaled that Nagito had returned to the real world.

But that didn't matter. What mattered was finishing this fight.

 _Hajime, I'm going to need everything you can give me to save you,_ Chiaki thought, giving Izuru her toughest look.

"You can handle it from here?" Izuru asked. "Surely you jest. You don't even comprehend the power of my deck master. Not only is Exodia immune to all card effects, including ones that don't necessarily target it like Dark Hole, it gains power from everything in the graveyard. Right now I have two monsters and two traps. For the traps it gains 250 attack and defense points and for the monsters, it gains 500 for each. That makes its current attack and defense 1500 each."

Chiaki looked up to see the stats reflected on Izuru's deck master.

"But of course, I'm not done with my turn yet. First, I'm setting two cards."

The two face-down holograms appeared.

"Next, I shall activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to discard two cards after I draw three," Izuru said, quickly drawing three cards and discarding two, showing two of them to be pieces of the normal Exodia. Chiaki sweated, but Izuru set her mind at ease. "I have no intention of adding all 5 pieces of Exodia to my hand," he said. "A skilled player like you could've taken one or more of them out of it to the graveyard before I had the chance. Unfortunately, that's precisely what I want since Exodia's incarnation gains 1000 attack and defense for every piece of it in the graveyard."

Chiaki watched as Izuru's deck master surged to 3500 in power and defense.

"And since I played a spell card now going to the graveyard, it gains an additional 250 attack points."

Now Exodia was at 3750 power. However, Izuru now had plenty of cards in his graveyard. All Chiaki now needed was just a little more to tip him over the edge.

"Next, I..."

"Not so fast," Chiaki said, "I activate a face-down card of my own, Cemetery Bomb! This allows me to..."

However, a powerful typhoon suddenly blasted out of Izuru's hand and destroyed her trap card. The origin of which was revealed to be the Mystic Space Typhoon Izuru had kept in his hand thanks to the effects of Graceful Charity.

As a result, Chiaki's burn damage trap card was nullified and now Exodia had 4000 attack and defense points.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Izuru asked her. "I end my turn. Keep in mind that I do not have to attack your monsters. I can keep chipping away at your life points now that Tyrant Neptune has inherited Blaze Fenix's ability."

"I'm aware," Chiaki said and drew the top card of her deck. "I activate a Mystic Space Typhoon of my own, destroying one of your face-down cards!" Chiaki declared, blasting apart the card on her left.

"A wise decision, and a bit of luck for you," Izuru said, showing Chiaki that she had destroyed his face-down Mirror Force. He didn't have to, but he felt she needed every small victory she could get.

 _Thanks, Nagito,_ Chiaki thought as Exodia's power surged to 4250.

"I should warn you by the way. Now that I have more than 7 cards in my graveyard, I can summon my deck master to the field. And you would not be able to withstand and assault from both Tyrant Neptune and my Deck master."

Chiaki looked at the cards in her hand. She smiled. _I hope this works._ "I invoke the power of my deck master special ability, using Versago the Destroyer to fuse together another fusion monster. However, I'll also be using for the fusion as I fuse it together with Blackland Fire Dragon and Koumori Dragon to create Hajime's favorite monster. Behold, the mighty Blackland Void Dragon!"

Hajime's prized possession emerged with a high-pitched, hellish cry on Chiaki's side of the field. It growled as orange energy flared out of its eyes and mouth in all its 3100 attack and 2900 defense point glory.

"And because I'm using Hajime's deck," Chiaki said. "My extra deck is full and Blaze Fenix is in my graveyard, meaning Blackland Void Dragon gains an additional 3000 attack points."

Her monster surged upward to 6100 attack points.

"This is the end," Chiaki declared. "Go, Blackland Void Dragon!"

"Void Gale Blast!"

Chiaki cried in excitement, hearing Izuru shout the attack as well, thinking Hajime had come back to his senses. Izuru covering his mouth in shock.

However, her dreams were dashed in seconds.

"Activating trap card," Izuru said, "Draining Shield. This trap card negates your attack and increases my life points by the attack of your monster. Be thankful, at least your deck master is not destroyed." Izuru's life points then shot up all the way to 6900.

Chiaki felt a little disheartened watching Exodia's attack points increase yet again to 4500 attack points. However, she felt a bit of relief. Hajime was still in there. She heard his voice. "I knew you weren't gone," she smiled with a sniff. "My turn…" she sniffed is over.

"My turn," Izuru said and drew. "I set a card face-down and next I activate Tyrant Neptune's ability inherited from Blaze Fenix. There are four cards on the field, meaning you lose 1200 life points."

The shadow of Blaze Fenix slammed into Chiaki. She braced for impact and felt the rush of wind and shadow blow past her. When it was over, she lowered her arms. Her life points fell to 1600.

She winced looking at her face-down card. _I can't risk using De-Fusion anymore. I thought I could use it for a combination attack, but he could summon Exodia at any time. I dreadfully underestimated him._

"Next," Izuru said. "I activate my face-down card, Dian Keto the Cure Master. This raises my life points by another 1000 points and increases Exodia's power to 4750."

Izur's life points were now 7900 and the change he declared reflected in Exodia's attack and defense points.

"Next, I switch Tyrant Neptune to defense mode and end my turn."

Tyrant Neptune merely used its shadow to protect itself. Its posture did not flinch. That was a dictator for you, Chiaki supposed. It was the type of monster that didn't crouch or hide, but faced any and all attacks head on, as it was about to do shortly.

"I set a card," Chiaki said, placing Ring of Defense face-down in case something bad happened. She didn't want to risk another 1200 points of burn damage.

"And now, Blackland Void Dragon destroys Tyrant Neptune!"

Blackland Void Dragon unleashed a howling gale blast of void energy at its target, vanquishing it utterly.

Exodia's power level shot up to 5250 due to the destruction of Izuru's monster.

"My turn," Izuru said and drew. "I activate the spell card Painful Choice. I now pick 5 cards from my deck and reveal them to my opponent. Then, my opponent picks one. I keep it and the other four go to the graveyard."

Chiaki squeaked when Izuru revealed 3 out of the 5 cards to be the remaining pieces of Exodia. But even worse, the other two cards were a copy of the monster Needle Sunfish each.

Chiaki stared on in horror. She could do the mental math. No matter how she sliced it, Exodia was about to become more powerful than Blackland Void Dragon.

Despair washed over her as she angled her head at the ground. It…was over.

"The game is over," Izuru stated, belaboring the point.

Chiaki just stood there, eyes trembling, arms slumped at her sides, shaking. It couldn't be…it just couldn't be over.

"Too startled for words?" Izuru asked. "Very well. Then I shall make the decision for you." Izuru sent all cards to the graveyard except for the head of Exodia. Exodia's attack power surged to 9,250. He held onto Exodia the Forbidden one in his hand. Additionally, because of the effects of both Needle Sunfish, Chiaki's deck master decreased in power to 5,100 attack points.

"You tried your best, but your best does not compare to my power," Izuru said calmly. "Now then, I call my deck master, The Legendary Exodia Incarnate to the field."

With plodding footsteps, Exodia stepped in front of Izuru, roaring as took its place in front of Blackland Void Dragon.

"Now then, I shall…" Izuru began to say, raising his arm to declare the final blow, only to see a tear droplet hit the ground. He put his arm down. "Why are you crying?" He asked Chiaki. "This was the only possible outcome. If you thought you could beat me, you were only fooling yourself."

"I'm not crying because I lost," Chiaki said, picking her head up to look at Izuru. Her eyes were full of tears. "I'm crying...because I failed to saved you, Hajime. I was so close. If I had…just one more turn."

"I am not Hajime. I told you this already," Izuru said.

"You can call yourself Izuru Kamukura all you want!" Chiaki exclaimed. "I don't care!" Chiaki flung her duel disk off her arm and ran all the way over to Izuru, hugging him. "Hajime means so much to me," she sobbed into Izuru's chest. "I want him back and I know you're still him deep down. Please, I know I can save you, Izuru. I know I can save you, Hajime," Chiaki said as her face distorted with sorrow. Burying her face into Izuru's chest all the way, nose rubbed into his shirt, Chiaki howled, "I don't want you to go away!" She then continued to sob into his chest.

Izuru remained cold and stoic as ever, only to find himself highly surprised when his arms moved on their own and put themselves around Chiaki.

"You still..." Chiaki hyperventilated. "Haven't shown me your best playthrough of Gala Omega..." She sniffed. "We still haven't..." she sobbed, "Gone to a gaming convention together. There a lot of fun things I still want to do with you. It doesn't matter to me who you are." Chiaki took a big sniff and forced herself to smile, hugging Izuru as tight as she could. I only care," she hyperventilated, sobbed and sniffed, "That you're my friend."

...

...

...

Nothing but silence and tears rang through that area of the virtual world for five whole minutes. And then, Izuru spoke.

"I end my turn."

Chiaki snapped to her senses. She squeaked in surprise. "E-eh?" She looked up at Izuru. Did she heard that correctly?

Izuru's eyes were hidden by his long hair. "I end my turn," He repeated. "You said you could beat me if you had one turn. Draw. If you fail, I will not hesitate to obliterate you."

Chiaki's eyes grew wide with hope as tears continued to fall. "Mmmm," she squeaked and then nodded, "Mmmmm," she squeaked in a higher pitch. She ran back over to her duel disk and strapped it on.

She put her hand on top of her deck. _Please, Hajime. I know you're in there. Please. Please. I want to save you. I must have hope. I must have faith…in the heart…of the cards!_

Chiaki gripped the top card of her deck. _Let my feelings reach you, Hajime. Let my words cut down to your very soul!_

Had Chiaki spoken the words aloud, the word soul would've echoed through the battlefield.

Chiaki hadn't even realized she'd drawn a card until a few seconds later. When she saw what she drew, she smiled, tears streaming down her face.

"Did you fail to get the card you needed?" Izuru asked, now looking directly at her. His red eyes reflected no emotion as per usual.

Chiaki wiped her eyes, sniffing. "No." she said. "I drew it. I just…" she sniffed and smiled. "I was just thinking…it's a real shame, you know? I won't get to see you again, Izuru. You and Hajime are so different so it's like you're a completely different person." She put a hand on her chest. "I hope to meet you again one day though. I want to teach you more about how fun games are. But..." she sniffed. "Right now…" she sniffed again and stifled a sob. "I want Hajime back…is that all right?" She blushed and smiled. "He's special to me."

"I don't particularly care," Izuru said in his unflinching monotone. "Can you end the duel? Are you certain?"

"Yes." Chiaki said and slipped the card she drew into the spell/trap zone. "I activate Soul Release!"

As the Ultimate Hope, Izuru thought he knew and could discern and identify all. And yet, for some reason, seeing Chiaki play Soul Release utterly shocked him. His pupils shrank in and he looked more startled than he ever thought he could.

"With this, Izuru...Hajime...I SET YOU FREE!" Chiaki shouted, holding one hand up to the sky.

Exodia began to glow with a blue particle effect and white light as Izuru saw an astral image of its arms and legs shoot into the air and vanish into nothing. He watched as the four pieces of Exodia in his graveyard, plus the trap card Double Magical Arm Bind fired out of his duel disk and faded into bright white particles. Exodia Incarnate's power dropped all the way down from 9,250 to 5,000 as the particle effect faded. It was just enough for Chiaki's monster to be stronger by a mere 100 points.

"My monster now has more attack points," Chiaki said.

"It does," Izuru acknowledged.

"You know what happens next, right?" Chiaki asked.

"Blackland Void Dragon attacks," Izuru said as the beast opened is mouth and charged its attack.

"And?" Chiaki asked as the blast was unleashed and charged forward.

"Exodia is destroyed," Izuru said as there was a huge explosion, completely annihilating his deck master.

"And?" Chiaki asked with a satisfied smile.

"And since my deck master was destroyed. It means I lose the duel," Izuru stated as Blackland Void Dragon and both duel disks faded from the virtual world. And then, the neon colored background began to chip away into a world of pure, white light.

Izur then began to glow with the same particle effect Exodia had earlier.

Chiaki looked at his face. "Izuru, why do you look so sad?"

"I never asked to be created," Izuru mused. "And yet, now that I have...where will I go?" he wondered. "My disappearance was never part of my conception. I wonder, will my personality roam cyber space forever? ...Will I ever be reborn? I was created to bring mankind to its apex. But to be trapped in a virtual prison...will I even remain? Or will I simply vanish?"

Chiaki frowned. "I don't know."

"The unknown..." Izuru said as his hair began to fade along with his suit, "is truly..." he became engulfed in light, "a terrifying thing." He closed his eyes. "Goodbye, Ultimate Gamer Chiaki Nanami."

The dimension exploded into a white void as Izuru completely vanished, his attire and hair once more resembling Hajime. Hajime's eyes slowly opened. They were back to normal too. He gasped, surprised to be awake. He began touching his face all over.

"Hajime?" Chiaki asked, practically croaking.

Hajime looked at her surprised. "Huh? Chiaki?"

"Hajime," Chiaki sniffed as her eyes filled with tears all over again. He was okay. He was back to normal again. "Hajime!" Chiaki tackled Hajime, knocking him off balance, but she didn't knock him over. She cried into him. She cried her little teenage heart out in an incoherent series of sobs like a four-year-old with a bruised knee.

Hajime's memory started to replay itself out. He remembered the duel he lost and being transformed into Izuru. And yet, judging from the situation before him. That was all over. He could feel Chiaki's body pressed against him, his chin resting on her soft hair. His arms, wrapped around her hoodie. He could hear her crying as her tears soaked his shirt. He pet her hair. He could smell her scent. He was not having a comatose dream. This was real. Chiaki had rescued him from that nightmare.

"Thank you, Chiaki," Hajime said to her.

"Hajime?" Chiaki sniffed, looking up at him with tear-stained eyes.

"Yeah?" Hajime asked sincerely.

Chiaki spoke to Hajime, but her words were lost due to the de-synchronization of the senses from their digital avatars.

However, they didn't need to be heard, Hajime understood. He saw her lips move and was able to read them perfectly. He took his hands from around Chiaki's back and placed them firmly on her shoulders. He opened his mouth. She opened hers as a tear rolled down her cheek. He said the same words she'd said to him back to her. Then, as though in a trance, their faces drew near, eyes slowly closing. Was it due to the desynchronization, or was it the heat of the moment? Neither knew. Neither cared. They could still feel each other's warmth as their lips drew near. They were practically breathing into each other's mouths as their faces flushed. Closer and closer their lips drew near. Closer and closer. Closer...and closer.

…

…

…

* * *

Hajime suddenly woke up with a jolt. He was in some sort of pod, lying on his back at an angle.

"Chiaki!" He exclaimed.

"Ah, you woke up! Good. I was getting worried," Chihiro's voice pierced through the air, but Hajime barely paid him any mind.

Hajime looked around frantically for Chiaki and he found her lying in the only other occupied pod, arms folded over her stomach, eyes still closed. However, unlike him, who had gotten to his feet immediately, she wasn't moving.

"Chiaki!" Hajime darted over to her to check on her. She still wasn't moving. "Hey, come on," he said, shaking her, "Wake up. It's time to go."

Chiaki didn't move at first, but after a few seconds, she simply groaned, "Sleepy." She then turned over on her side, drooled a little and snored cutely.

Hajime let out a deep sigh of relief. Then, without even hesitating, he scooped up Chiaki in his arms. He held one arm under her legs and the other firmly against her back. As for Chiaki's arms, one arm was folded over her stomach, the other hung loosely down towards Hajime's knee.

As he carried her back to the blimp, Chiaki continued to snore in his arms. As Hajime walked with her, he wasn't just walking away from a nightmare, he was returning to an old adventure. It was an adventure he and Chiaki had started together, an adventure they said they were going to see through to the end, together.

With every step, the world seemed, brighter and sunnier to the reserve course student. Waking up in that pod made him feel as though he was reborn anew. He felt...more worldly-wise and stronger of character. Never again would he sacrifice the things he treasured for a power grab. Because he realized now, if he soared for such lofty heights, without thinking of the consequences, he thought as he looked down at Chiaki, he might lose the things that mattered to him most right in front of him.

As he gazed down at Chiaki's sleeping face, he thought about all that they had been together since they met. They had forged a bond stronger than steel, a bond that he would cherish forever. And as he gazed at her, he realized just how fortunate he was to have someone like Chiaki at his side.

Hajime finally emerged in the hangar and headed for the blimp. As he became parallel with the entrance, he saw Seto Kaiba standing just above the staircase. The owner of KaibaCorp had also emerged victorious over his encounter with the mighty Exodia.

Seeing Hajime with Chiaki in his arms, Kaiba took one look at the unconscious girl and, with his usual scowl and attitude asked, "How is she?"

"Exhausted," Hajime answered, "As you might expect. She gave 110%, but I've come to expect that from her."

Kaiba smirked smugly. "Get on the blimp, Hinata. And make sure Nanami gets some rest. You two are holding everyone else up. Chihiro was waiting for you two."

"Uh. Yeah. Thanks," Hajime said, embarrassed at the thought of holding up the tournament.

Kaiba stepped aside so Hajime could get in the blimp. Of course, Kaiba didn't radio to immediately take off. Chihiro was still doing a few things with Noah's computer systems before returning to the aircraft so everyone could leave.

However, Hajime neither knew nor care about that stuff. All he cared about right now, was Chiaki. As he walked down to the hall, he barely registered the rapid fire questioning from Mikan, Mahiru and others. It was as though he couldn't hear them, his ears deafened by some kind of strange force. What he did notice was Nagito, of all people, seeming to tell everyone to calm down, and likely planning to explain what was going on in Hajime's place.

The door to Chiaki's bedroom was unlocked. Hajime opened it, finding the lights off. He shut the automatic door and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness induced by the hangar before walking forward and tucking Chiaki into her bed. He then firmly gripped her hand with one of his.

 _I'm going to win the tournament and defeat Marik,_ he thought confidently as he looked down at Chiaki. _I'll do it for us. I am and always will be by your side, Chiaki._

As if on cue, Chiaki's eyes fluttered open. "Hajime?" she questioned, groggy, as though she wasn't sure if it was him.

"Hey there," he said casually with a smile. "You all right?"

Chiaki's brain ran all of the recent minutes of her memory in her head. It was important, no, _vital_ that she check to see if Hajime remembered something. "Hajime…do you…do you remember what happened right when we were..." she trailed off and just blushed as she realized Hajime was holding her hand. She then covered her cheeks and nose with the covers using her free hand.

Hajime used his free hand to brush her bangs up slightly. "Now's not the time for that," He told her. "Let's talk more about it when the tournament is over, okay?"

Chiaki smiled, lowering the covers, "Okay. You go prepare for the tournament. And when it's your turn to duel," she said as her smile widened, "I'll be right there, cheering you on."

Hajime smiled back. "Yeah, I know you will. Thanks, Chiaki." Hajime let go of her hand and pat her head a little. He then filled a glass of water for her and set it down on the night table.

As he left Chiaki's room, he headed for his room. As he did, his last thoughts were, _I'm not going to disappear. I'm going to be me! That's the path I choose._ He smiled. _Because that's the path that will keep me at Chiaki's side._

Meanwhile, with Hajime long gone, Chiaki turned over on her side and curled into a ball. As she drifted off to sleep, happy to have Hajime, _her_ Hajime safe and sound, she smiled. Her last words before falling asleep were simple, yet meaningful. They were the words she tried to tell Hajime as they were desynchronizing from the virtual world. And it was her belief that he knew and understood them. After all, they were going to be together, she felt, for a long _long_ time.

As she settled down in bed, she spoke only a few short words, "I love you…Hajime."

* * *

 **(A/N: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the sound of your heart melting into liquid paste. Not exactly a long climax, but definitely an effective one. Truth be told, I actually hate the trope Almost Kiss, but in this case, I felt the exception was well-deserved. Don't worry, I'm not going to blue ball all of you over this for long. Like Chiaki and Hajime said, they're going to re-examine their relationship once Battle City is over. …It's a Japan thing. If this were America you** _ **know**_ **they'd be fucking like rabbits. Oh but heh heh, we'll get to** _ **that!**_ **Like I said in the description of the fanfic, the rating is** _ **intended**_ **to go up in the future once the raunchy and stomach churning bloody stuff hits. I don't have much else to say. This chapter was pretty straightforward.**

 **Next time, it's back to Battle City, bitches! And we kick things off with what's going to be one of the longest duels in the entire fanfic thus far: Makoto Naegi Vs Yugi Mutoh! Now that Makoto has finally found his nads a la dueling Noah, he's toughened up and ready to accept Yugi's challenge.**

 **And that makes me realize that I know what you're all thinking: But Draconic Hero, what about the side effects Yukizome mentioned? Is Hajime really back to normal? To** _ **that**_ **I say the following: Who remembers the ending of Danganronpa 2? And I'll say nothing else.**

 **And until next time, AS always, from all of me to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	51. Hope Vs Hope

**(A/N: So here's a fun fact for you. Fandom can never quite agree on when despair arc takes place in the calendar year, but I believe I have an answer. Yukizome shows up 2 months after the school year has already started. Additionally, there are cherry blossoms where spring is most appropriate, at the start of episode 5 when she returns from the reserve course, plus you see snow while she describes her experience there. And Yukizome said "six months had passed". What does this mean? Well, the practicals, as I know practical exams, would be akin to mid-terms, so 6 months into the year.**

 **Additionally, Yukizome's calendar in episode 2 shows that the previous calendar month had 30 days. 30 days have September, April, June and November. If the school year started in September (like it does in the west and contradictory to eastern school systems), that means the practical exams would take place in February and Yukizome would've transferred in the month of November and the calendar she's checking off is December. However, the last day she checked off is the 15** **th** **, so the date would be the 16** **th** **. If it were December, we would be seeing people's breaths AND the leaves would be off all the trees in the background. That's just science. Additionally, her graduation photo with Munakata and Sakakura contains, you guessed it, cherry blossoms.**

 **Therefore, we can only conclude that this is a typical academy starting in April. To further support this, Danganronpa V3's talent development plan has the school year go from April to March. That means, as previously stated, Yukizome transferred in during June and the calendar month she's checking off is July.** _ **Therefore,**_ **it is currently July in this fanfiction and soon to be August when the Orichalcos arc begins. Additionally, the calendar marks July 4** **th** **as a Sunday, meaning Despair arc takes place in the year 2027 or 2032, which are the next two times that July 4** **th** **occurs on a Sunday. After all, it would have to be that way, otherwise the series would take place in 2010, the last time July 4** **th** **was on a Sunday, which suspends my willing suspension of disbelief thank you very much.**

 **Why is this important? *shrugs* Eh. I thought it was neat.**

 **Right, I'm stalling. I know what you all came here for. Let's begin the showdown of the decade. Here it is: Yugi Vs Makoto! But first a word from our sponsor…)**

* * *

With the blimp finally taking off, Seto Kaiba stood at the bow of the aircraft and watched Noah's little underwater mobile based explode with extreme prejudice. His stepfather? Gone. His past. Buried…well…not yet, not entirely.

As Kaiba watched the giant fireball die down, he marched out of the bridge and back to the employee only levels of the ship. In one of the rooms, Chihiro had set up and office. Kaiba wanted to talk to the intern right away.

When the door opened, Chihiro was surprised to see Kaiba. "Ah, Mr. Kaiba!"

"You did a lot of good work back there, Chihiro. You even managed to rig a timely self-destruct sequence. I could only have done a better job myself," Kaiba said with his usual scowl and cool monotone.

"Oh, you don't need to thank me," Chihiro said. "I just wanted to help you, Mr. Kaiba. You're an inspiration to me, as a programmer and as a person. I know we're only two years apart, but I want to become just like you."

"Heh, well that's an awfully tall ladder to climb," Kaiba said with a smug smirk. "But of course, you can't be me. There's only room in this world for one Seto Kaiba." He dropped the smirk. "Speaking of this world, what did you do with Noah and Yugi's friend?"

"I managed to transfer Miho's consciousness back to her body and I alerted my friends about her being in the cyber pod. When we get back to KaibaCorp, we can transfer her out of the basement to the Matsuda's lab for further medical assistance."

"Good. I can checkmark off my charity for the day," Kaiba said and then glared, "And Noah."

"I'm right here!"

Kaiba looked all around and then realized the noise was coming from Chihiro's laptop. Kaiba walked further into the room to see a perfect rendition of Noah's face inside of a windowed program on the laptop. "Well Noah, I always knew you had a big head, but this isn't what I meant."

"Very funny, Seto!" Noah exclaimed. "Don't think this is the end of me! I'll be back! I will get a body and escape to the real world!"

"Don't get a _head_ of yourself, Noah. Looks like you're missing legs and a torso before you can even think about getting a body," Kaiba smirked. Noah growled.

Though Kaiba did not asked, Chihiro explained what had become of Noah. "Since Noah's body is gone and the facility wasn't useful anymore, I copied all of the data for his brain into my laptop as a separate Alter Ego to the one I made of myself. But Noah's brainpower itself is actually far more advanced than Alter Ego's, who's whole purpose is to be a self-evolving AI."

"So, what do you plan to do with it?" Kaiba asked.

"Well, I was thinking, Noah's still your family. I know KaibaCorp is better in your hands, but maybe since he's fully digitized, maybe he could act as a security system? He did bring down your aircraft after all. And he seems very familiar with KaibaCorp technology."

"You want to use me…as a _security system?"_ Noah exasperated.

"If you don't like him, you can just delete his programming," Chihiro said. "He's sentient, but he's not infallible."

"Hey!" Noah exclaimed indignantly.

"A fully automated computer system run by the brainchild of an intelligent grade schooler? Hmm, I'll think about it, but only if Noah has a serious attitude adjustment," Kaiba said and smirked, "And admits that I am the superior genius and always will be."

"In your dreams, Seto! I'll never be your slave! I work for me and me alone!"

"Have fun with that. You can accomplish setting the world record for sequential head rolling."

Noah continued to growl. "Awww, I think he's cranky," Chihiro said with a smile. The Ultimate Programmer hit a button on the laptop. Suddenly, a pair of adorable bear ears appeared on Noah's head. "There, now he looks the part of a grumpy bear too."

"Take these accursed things off of my head!" Noah exclaimed.

Suddenly there was the sound of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon roaring. The image of Noah's head zoomed out to reveal a rounded image of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon Head, very reminiscent of a yellow arcade protagonist from the 1980s. It snorted at Noah as he looked at it sideways with extreme fear. It snorted at him and then started opening and closing its mouth repeatedly as it chased after him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Noah exclaimed as his head ran to and fro. The image zoomed out even further revealing an entire maze designed around the head of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon chasing the head of Noah.

Kaiba did his best not to burst out into a fit of childish laughter. "Remind me to hire you full-time when we get back. I can't fill out the proper paperwork now."

"Okay!" Chihiro exclaimed. Kaiba left the room. "Wait! Did he just say he wanted me to be a full-time KaibaCorp employee?"

"HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" Noah exclaimed.

* * *

With Battle City back on track, the remaining eight finalists had returned to their rooms, most of them getting in a quick nap before prepping their decks for the quarter finals.

Although it wasn't his turn yet, Hajime straightened his tie and shuffled his deck with purpose, sealing it inside a pro-tournament deck box that he then shoved into his pocket. He walked out of his room with renewed purpose. To his half-surprise, Chiaki was already waiting for him.

"You look ready for action," Chiaki said.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I know Makoto and Yugi's duel is first, but I want to restart the quarter finals with a strong mentality. I made my way here because of my skill and determination. My deck is my deck because I put my heart and soul into it. I'm not going to make that mistake again. And of course," he smiled at Chiaki. "I've got the best cheerleader a guy could ask for at my side."

Chiaki smiled warmly at this, even blushing a little. "Welp, let's go then. After you, Mr. Finalist."

"Yeah," Hajime nodded. The two walked side by side for the elevator. Hajime's tie was straightened, hair combed, fists clenched and prepped for action. He was going to give this tournament everything he had.

Similarly, Makoto was also patting himself down. Of course, Komaru was more hands on with making sure he was ready than Chiaki to Hajime.

"Deck?"

"Check."

"Showered?"

"Check."

"Phone in case mom calls you after the duel?" Komaru asked.

"Check."

"Shoes tied?"

"Ah…" Makoto double checked for his shoelaces. "Yup, we're all good," he said, pulling the laces tight.

Komaru laughed happily. "Sounds like you're ready. Now let's go out there so you can show Yugi everything you've got. You get to duel one of your personal heroes. I'm super jealous."

"Yeah, it's uh, still kind of surreal."

Komaru then looked way more serious. "Hey, Makoto, are you sure about this. If you win, and I do mean _if_ , you'll probably have to face Marik at some point. Are you sure…that you want to do that?"

Makoto gave Komaru a tough look. "My experiences in Noah's virtual world taught me something. I can't be a doormat. Even if things are scary, I have to stand up for myself and hold my head high. Besides, if I don't give Yugi everything I've got, I'll blow my one and only chance to duel in a high stakes tournament with him. Kaiba didn't get where he was today because he was ever afraid. He took risks. He held his head high and he didn't take abuse from everyone."

"Ooookay, slow down there, tough guy. If you turned into Kaiba, mom's gonna send you to military school."

Makoto laughed embarrassingly. "No, I don't mean I want to…" he sighed. "I'm just saying, that I have to be strong in my own way. That's all."

"Cool, then maybe you can tell Sayaka you like her at school tomorrow."

"Komaru!"

"Whaaaat? I'm just saying. Come on, don't deny me my chance to be the sis-in-law to a top-level idol."

 _I think that's exactly what I'm doing,_ Makoto thought. _Sayaka's nice, but she is totally out of my league._

That was neither here nor there though for Makoto. For now, he had to march forward to that elevator and face off against Yugi Mutoh, _the_ Yugi Mutoh in the Battle City quarter finals. Taking a deep breath, he went for the door. Komaru followed right behind him with a smile until they reached the end of the hall where Roland and Yugi were already waiting.

"Guess this is where we part ways," Komaru said. "Good luck, Makoto."

"Yeah, thanks," Makoto said.

As the elevator went up, Yugi looked at Makoto. His peer looked contemplative and Yugi couldn't fathom what for.

" _I hope for his sake that contemplation is for whether or not he should duel at all,"_ Yami said.

" _Why do you have to be like that pal?"_ Yugi asked his other half. _"Makoto did just fine against Noah."_

" _Yugi, Noah and Marik are to entirely different forces to be reckoned with. Shinato is nothing compared to the power of the Winged Dragon of Ra, which you and I have already seen."_

Yugi's mind flashed back to the uncomfortable memory of watching Sonia get savagely blasted by Ra's attack.

" _I'll take it from here, Yugi. Just relax and support me as you always have."_

" _All right,"_ Yugi said and shifted to let Yami have control.

By this point the elevator had stopped and the shining light of the sun beat down on Yami and Makoto. Yami stayed by the elevator as Makoto walked to the far end of the dueling platform.

"Makoto," Yami said. "This is your final chance. Will you stand down? You don't stand a chance against Marik."

"Sorry, but no," Makoto said. "I'm not backing down!" Makoto pointed at Yugi. "You want to get Marik, you'll have to defeat me, fair and square!"

"Makoto! Be reasonable!" Yami exclaimed.

"I am being reasonable. What? You want an easy victory just so you can get to Marik?" Makoto asked. "You have to _earn_ that!" He exclaimed. "If I'm so easy, then defeating me should be simple for the King of Games, right? I'm not gonna drop out just because of personal squabbles between you and Marik. Sure, the shadow realm is terrifying, but the _best_ duelist should have the chance to take on Marik. It's not like it's your birthright or something."

"Naegi's got a point," Kaiba said, smiling. Okay, maybe he didn't regret that head pat. "I don't know what kind of games you're playing at _my_ tournament Yugi, but rules are rules. You may believe in your ancient Egyptian fairy tales and destiny that you and Marik _have_ to square off, but Naegi is standing in your way!" He shouted, pointing at Makoto. "If you want to get to Marik, it'll have to be through hard work, sweat and strategy. Not because of something so flimsy like _destiny_. Besides, Naegi's already proven that destiny is nothing but a big joke when he beat Ishizu. So why don't you pull up your big boy pants and duel?"

" _Kaiba's right,"_ Yugi said. _"We have to fight our way to Marik just like everyone else."_

" _But…"_

" _It sucks, I know, but we'll defeat him in the end, together partner. And we'll have to beat Makoto to do it."_ Yugi floated nearby, fists clenched, eyes at the ready and on the prize right in front of him and down the line.

Yami became in sync with his other half. "Very well, Makoto! If that is your decision, I shall hold nothing back. If a duel against me is what you want, a duel against me is what you will get!"

Yugi and Makoto shuffled their decks fervently, handed them to the other person to shuffle a bit and then swapped them back. Their competitive gazes held tight.

"You got this, Yug! Show Makoto why yoos da King of Games!" Joey cheered.

"Don't give up, Makoto! Give Yugi everything you've got!" Komaru cheered.

"Who do you want to root for?" Chiaki asked Hajime.

"Honestly. I thought I'd just stand here quietly and not pick sides. I just want to see an awesome match."

Chiaki smiled. "Sounds good to me."

 _Naegi, you're good, but I doubt you're good enough to beat Yugi,_ Kaiba thought, _Besides, he and I have a score to settle. So, as much as I appreciate your existence, I'm going to have to root against you so that Yugi and I can have our rematch. But that doesn't mean I want you to make it easy for him. You managed to beat Noah using my cards so I know you're not a pushover. Show Yugi why you worked your way into this tournament!_

"Since I'm the challenger to the title of King of Games, I'll go first!" Makoto exclaimed, drawing the top card of his deck. He seemed pretty confident in his starting hand.

"I activate the field spell, Mountain!" Makoto exclaimed as Mountains surged all around him higher than the blimp was below him and Yami. "As long as this is in play all dragon, winged beast and thunder type monsters have their attack and defense values raised by 200 points. And I'll play one right now. I summon Blizzard Dragon!"

The blue, icy dragon that had helped Makoto win his duel with Rex Raptor, hit the table at 1800 attack points strong, which were immediately boosted to 2000 from Makoto's field spell. "And that's not all. I'm boosting Blizzard Dragon with his: Dragon Treasure! This raises my monster's attack and defense by an additional 300 points each!"

A glowing green jewel embedded itself in Blizzard Dragon's chest as its stats now stood at 2300 attack and 1500 defense points.

"That concludes my opening move."

"Whoa," Téa uttered.

"How's Yug gonna get around a monster that strong?" Joey asked.

"There's no way he doesn't have some sort of plan," Mai said. "Otherwise he wouldn't be Yugi Mutoh."

"You got that right! Give him hell, Yugi!" Tristan cheered.

"My move," Yami exclaimed. "I draw!" He swiftly pulled the top card off of his deck. "I activate the spell card Soul Taker! This magic card allows me to target one of your monsters and sacrifice it as though it were my own. In exchange, you gain 1000 life points."

"Ah!" Komaru exclaimed. That couldn't be good.

Makoto faced the turned tables head on though.

"And I will do precisely that," Yami stated. "I sacrifice Blizzard Dragon in order to play Summoned Skull!"

Makoto's dragon disappeared as the white and purplish, and blue-winged terror known only as the Summoned Skull appeared on Yugi's side of the field.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gundham cackled. "Twould seem the archfiend of lightning does not have one true master! Most interesting!"

Makoto gulped as his life points ascended to 5000, but they wouldn't be that high for long.

"Makoto, you have no trap cards to defend yourself with. A grave mistake. Summoned Skull, attack! LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

Summoned Skull gathered lightning in its body and it rained down on Makoto for a direct attack, bringing Makoto down to 2500 life points. It stung like hell. That was KaibaCorp holograms for you.

"If you think _that_ hurt," Yami said, arms folded, "Imagine now the power of Marik's shadow game, amplifying that attack."

Makoto, still hunched over, smiled, "Sorry, but, I'm not gonna stop here." He rubbed the underside of his nose with he back of his hand and gave Yami a tough look, fist clenched. "I'm going to fight until the very end!"

"Very well, I end my turn," Yami said.

Makoto drew the top card of his deck and added it to his hand. Unfortunately, he could not give as much of a beautiful comeback as Yugi had just done. "I set one monster in defense mode," Makoto said, as the hologram appeared, "And I set one card face-down on the field." The spell/trap hologram appeared. "My turn's over."

"Don't let it get you down Makoto, the duel's far from over!" Komaru cheered.

Yami began his turn and drew the top card of his deck. "I summon to the field, the Feral Imp! In attack mode!" The ever common green, winged imp appeared with 1300 attack points and 1400 defense points. "And I'll also equip it with the spell card, Malevolent Nuzzler, raising its attack power!"

The astral form of a green, humanoid-demon appeared and pecked Feral Imp on the cheek, engulfing it with demonic energy and raising its attack power all the way to 2000.

 _Makoto has one face-down card and one face-down monster,_ Yugi thought. _It's probably a trap card, but what if his monster is also the trap. He probably knows Summoned Skull can wipe him out with a direct attack, so he probably set his field expecting me to attack with my new monster first. I guess I'll have to be cautious._

"Summoned Skull, attack Makoto's face-down monster!" Yami declared, pointing at it.

Lightning rained down, obscuring Makoto's smirk from Yugi's sight. Makoto's monster was revealed to be the Wall of Illusion.

"Oh no!" Yami exclaimed.

"Looks like I guessed your next move perfectly," Makoto said with a tough stare. "Now, since you attacked Wall of Illusion, I won't lose all of my life points from your next attack."

"Excellent move! Woohoo!" Komaru cheered.

"To mentally manipulate even Yugi. Kid's got style," Kaiba commented.

Yami returned Summoned Skull to his hand. "Your life points are still wide open. Feral Imp, attack with Demonic Lightning!"

"I don't think so! I activate a trap!"

"No! Not a trap!" Yami exclaimed.

"And it's a card I think you're all too familiar with, Spellbinding Circle!"

The circle of light emerged from the trap card and stopped Feral Imp dead in its tracks, reducing its attack power by 700 points down to its original 1300.

"Earlier you said I was naïve for forgetting to play a trap. I didn't forget, Yugi. But I have to play smart and not reveal every card in my hand if I want to win. With the way Duel Monsters is balanced, it's next to impossible to win in one turn, so I baited you into thinking I wasn't prepared. I wanted to test the waters, to see how you would counter such a strong monster!"

 _Impossible! He lured me in?_ Yugi thought.

"Whoa, Makoto's savage," Tristan commented.

"That's my brother! Way to go, Makoto!" Komaru continued to cheer.

Mahiru took a snapshot of the duel.

"And now, the field is set and it's my turn," Makoto said. "I draw!" He was exuberant over the card he drew. _Perfect!_ "I summon to the field, Alexandrite Dragon, in attack mode!"

Makoto's favorite monster slammed onto the field with its hard to counter 2000 attack points for a 4-star monster. The points then surged to 2200 attack and 300 defense points thanks to Makoto's mountain field spell.

"Alexandrite Dragon, swoop and attack!" Makoto shouted.

Alexandrite Dragon swooped down onto Yugi's immobilized Feral Imp, destroying it and bringing Yugi's life points down to 3100.

"All right, Makoto! You did some damage!" Komaru exclaimed.

"It's way too early to celebrate over a small scratch," Kaiba said.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Komaru asked Kaiba, fists raised. "Not everyone can deal damage to the King of Games. I call that in a win in Makoto's book."

"Well aren't you the collector of small victories," Kaiba said as he gave the battlefield a stern glare. "Let's see if Naegi can win it big." _And if he does, I'll be very disappointed in you, Yugi. Only I'm allowed to defeat you._

"One more card face-down," Makoto said. "That ends my turn." Makoto's heart started to pound. _I can't believe I actually damaged Yugi. I didn't think I'd even get this far. But I can't relax. This duel is just beginning._

"My move," Yami declared, drawing the top card of his deck. The card he drew seemed to jump out of him. _Awesome! Joey's Red Eyes. With this and Summoned Skull, I could summon a really powerful monster. All I need is a Polymerization magic card. Wait!_ Yugi calmed himself down. _Makoto played a face-down card earlier. I need to be cautious. I just need to hold out for now._

"One monster in defense mode," Yami declared, playing a monster face-down. "And next, I activate Swords of Revealing Light!"

The swords of light rained down on Makoto's side of the field. He flinched from the blinding light, but adjusted pretty quickly.

As Makoto lowered his arms he said with a friendly smile. "Swords of Revealing Light, huh? You must be holding out for a pretty big play."

Yami smiled smugly at Makoto. He had to keep up his poker face. He could _not_ underestimate this opponent. "Have any idea what it might be?"

"I have one idea," Makoto said, drawing the top card of his deck. "But I'm not going to give you that chance. I activate Stamping Destruction!"

"Oh no!" Yami exclaimed.

"Since I control a dragon-type monster, I can activate this magic card and destroy any spell or trap card on the field and that cards controller loses 500 life points."

Alexandrite Dragon beat its wings rapidly and with a powerful gust of wind, Yami's spell card was destroyed. He braced himself against the wind as his life points now stood at 2600.

"Whoa. Check it out. Makoto practically tied the game," Tristan said.

"Yeah, but things are about to get a lot worse for Yugi," Téa said worryingly.

"Nnnnnnn, Hang in there, Yug!" Joey exclaimed, fist clenched.

"Next, I activate Card of Sanctity!" Makoto declared, activating another magic card. "This allows me to get a full hand of six cards while letting you only draw two more given you're holding four cards."

Makoto looked at his hand. Almost his entire hand was monster cards. But the two spell cards in his hand would be exactly what he needed to turn the tide in due time. _This should do it!_ "I summon to the field, The Illusionary Gentleman!"

Out came a strange looking monster dressed like a court jester with a cane, but with one eye and a jester hat for a _face_. It had 1500 attack points and 1600 defense points.

"Next, I attack with Alexandrite Dragon!" Makoto exclaimed. Since he wasn't going to win the game anyway, it made sense to attack with the stronger monster first. Yugi owned copies of both Mystical Elf and Giant Soldier of Stone. Neither one would survive the beating from Makoto's dragon.

However, Yugi's monster turned out to instead by the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. As it was revealed, its sword repelled Makoto's dragon as it flapped back to Makoto's side of the field.

"Wait, why is Yugi's monster still alive?" Mahiru asked. "It has lower defense points."

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian can't be destroyed by monsters with 1900 attack points or more. _Damn_ ," Komaru hissed. "Yugi just pulled the same move on Makoto that Makoto pulled on him earlier. That's the king of games for you."

"It's not quite the same," Duke said. "Makoto had a trap card when Yugi attacked, but Yugi doesn't have quite the same field set up. And look at Illusionary Gentleman's attack points."

Illusionary Gentleman had 1500 attack points. Obnoxious Celtic Guardian had 1200 defense points.

"Aw, no!" Joey exclaimed.

Celeste chuckled. "My, this duel is quickly turning interesting."

"My sentiments exactly," Byakuya stated.

Mahiru snapped another photo.

"Illusionary Gentleman, attack with Dark Mist!" Pink mist flowed out of Illusionary Gentleman's cane, destroying Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.

"Man, Yug's got no monsters and now Makoto's got two," Joey said. "This isn't looking good."

"Keep it going, Makoto! You got this!" Komaru cheered.

Yami drew the top card of his deck, only to smile. "I must thank you, Makoto."

"Thank me? For what?" Makoto asked, confused.

"Thanks to your Card of Sanctity, you've allowed me to draw the exact card I needed to tip this duel in my favor," Yami said, smirking.

"Well, I knew it was a risk," Makoto said, "Bring it on."

"Careful what you ask for so earnestly," Yugi said. "I activate the spell card Polymerization! This allows me to fuse together Summoned Skull with Red Eyes Black Dragon to create BLACK SKULL DRAGON!"

"YEAH!" Joey exclaimed. "I knew Red-Eyes would help ya, Yug!"

Yami smiled at his friend. "Now my beasts, fuse together and combine!"

Red-Eyes and Summoned Skull appeared briefly above Yami's head only to merge into the mighty and powerful Black Skull Dragon.

Hajime looked at it in awe. It was his first time seeing the hologram of Black Skull Dragon without summoning it himself.

"And since Black Skull Dragon is a dragon type monster, your mountain boosts it as well," Yami said as Black Skull Dragon's attack points were now a mighty 3400.

"And next, I shall activate the spell card, Quick Attack. This allows my monster to attack immediately. But that's not all. I'm also summoning to the field Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress! And it is also a dragon type monster!" The extremely common, blue Winged Dragon appeared with its ever familiar 1400 attack and 1200 defense points which got boosted to 1600 attack points and 1400 defense points.

"Now, go, Black Skull Dragon! Attack! Molten Fireballs!" Yami targeted Alexandrite Dragon as Makoto's favorite monster was completely crushed by Yami's dragon's assault. The residual damage reduced Makoto's life points all the way to 1300.

"And now, Winged Dragon, destroy Illusionary Gentleman. Fireball assault!"

A mighty fireball was launched from the mouth of Winged dragon, destroying Illusionary gentleman and reducing Makoto's life points by another 100, bringing Makoto to only 1200 life points.

"Awrite! Way to go, Yug!" Joey cheered.

"You have lost both your monsters and the strongest monster on the field is Black Skull Dragon, a fearsome beast like no other," Yami said to Makoto. "This duel is over. I commemorate you for at least coming so far, Makoto."

However, Makoto did not waver and he spoke without a hint of fear in his voice. "Sorry, but you've got that wrong." Makoto said, drawing the top card from his deck. "You're not the only one…with that kind of firepower." He drew exactly the card he wanted. "I activate Polyermization!"

"A fusion summon?" Chiaki didn't know Makoto even had any.

"I fuse together Koumori Dragon, Blackland Fire Dragon, and Serpent Night Dragon together!"

"AH!" Hajime's ahoge stood straight up as his eyes shrunk in with surprise. "No way!"

"Come on out, Blackland Void Dragon!"

Hajime didn't think any other competitive player even _used_ his signature monster.

"Interesting," Byakuya said, raising his eyebrows.

The ever-familiar monster to all the spectators hit the table in its sleek, black form with 3100 attack points and 2900 defense points. It quickly surged to 3300 attack points and 2900 points thanks to the mountain field spell.

"And don't forget Blackland Void Dragon's special ability. For every fusion monster in my deck, on the field, in my graveyard and removed from the game, its power rises even further. And that includes itself. Lucky for you, I only have three fusions monsters, including Blackland Void Dragon itself!"

Yami growled in fear and panic. as he watched Blackland Void Dragon's power rise up to 3900.

"Oh no, that makes Blackland Void Dragon stronger than my Black Skull Dragon," Yami gasped, gazing down at his duel disk.

"Yup, so prepare yourself!" Makoto declared as Blackland Void Dragon growled hungrily. _I can't win by destroying Winged Dragon,_ Makoto thought. _So the better option is to take out the more dangerous threat from the battlefield._ "Blackland Void Dragon, attack! Void Gale Blast!" He pointed at Black Skull Dragon.

Makoto's monster attacked and blew up Black Skull Dragon before it even knew what happened. Yami's life points fell to 2100.

"I don't understand," Celeste said, confused. "Why didn't he eliminate Winged Dragon Guardian of the "It would've obliterated Yugi down to only 300 life points and he has no face-down cards."

Chiaki was quick with an explanation. "There are any number of ways to boost a monster's attack power up to close the gap. If Makoto lost Blackland Void Dragon next round due to his lack of foresight to Black Skull Dragon, he'd be unable to win completely. That must be how he sees it."

Celeste suddenly sounded annoyed. "Has no one here honestly heard of burn spells? That mistake may just cost Makoto the duel."

"That remains to be seen," Byakuya stated.

Celeste let out a small gasp of shock. "Do my ears deceive me? You're the one saying that?"

"Makoto has proven himself in battle time and again," Byakuya stated. "He has just the same chance as anyone else at taking the king of games down. A small chance, but a chance nonetheless." He smirked. "Besides, doesn't the thought of the King of Games being dethroned by some nobody newcomer ring so poetic to your ear given how Yugi rose to stardom in the first place?"

Celeste laughed. "I suppose it does a little."

"Wow, some friend you are," Joey said.

"I said I would be your friend. I never said I would be a very good one," Celeste huffed.

"My turn's over," Makoto said. "I'm eager to see how you'll come back from this, Yugi. Oops, sorry, I mean Yami," Makoto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

" _Is it just me or is Makoto unlike any opponent we've ever faced before?"_ Yugi asked his alter ego.

" _Indeed. Makoto has no malice and no ill will. His heart is pure and gentle,"_ Yami said.

" _But that doesn't mean we're gonna hold back, right pal?"_ Yugi asked.

" _No. Not at all."_ Yami said to him and then went for the top card of his deck. "It's my turn now! I draw!" Yami looked at his hand, nodding. "I sacrifice my Winged Dragon to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

Makoto blushed at seeing the female monster every teenage fanboy and creepy old man found fascinating among the world of Duel Monsters. Of course, Dark Magician Girl took one look at Blackland Void Dragon staring hungrily at it, freaked out and hid behind Yami.

"It's okay," he said to the hologram. "Just trust me."

Dark Magician Girl then took her spot back on the field.

"I activate Magical Hats!" Yami declared.

"Magical Hats, huh?" Nagito commented, having mixed feelings about the situation.

"Something on your mind, Nagito?" Chiaki asked.

Nagito scratched his chin. "Ordinarily that would be an excellent move on Yugi's part, but it relies on luck and faith to pull off."

"So? What's wrong with that?" Hajime asked.

"Oh," Nagito said solemnly. "I guess I'm the only one who noticed. I'll shut up."

Everyone, confused, just decided to ignore Nagito.

"I'm setting one more card face-down on the field," Yami stated. He now had no cards in his hand. Until he drew some draw power cards like Pot of Greed or his _own_ copy of Card of Sanctity, everything had to rely on his current field presence. "And I end my turn."

"My turn," Makoto said and drew the top card of his deck. Examining the field, he figured his best course of action was just to attack.

"Blackland Void Dragon, attack the hat second from my left!"

Yami sucked in a breath and looked panicked. How? How did he know?

Makoto's monster unleashed its hellish purple blast at the hat that, unknown to him and everyone else, but Yami, contained Dark Magician Girl.

With no other choice, Yami activated his face-down card.

When the smoke and dust cleared, the hat was destroyed and a pigeon sat on another hat.

"Impressive. I don't know how you managed that," Yami said solemnly, eyes closed. "But you were able to guess the correct hat on your first try. Fortunately, I planned ahead and played this magic card, Magical Pigeon, face-down, protecting Dark Magician Girl until the start of my turn."

"Awww, I thought Makoto had that," Komaru said. "But hey, Yugi's gotta draw to stay in the game or he's in really big trouble!"

Kaiba chuckled. "I'll say. That brother of yours has the devil's own luck."

"Oh, I get what you were saying earlier, Nagito. Makoto's lucky, just like you," Chiaki said.

Nagito smiled. "Yup. I had a suspicion ever since his duel with Ishizu. Now he's holding his own against Yugi Mutoh. And I heard from a few of the others how he drew into Card of Sanctity to beat Noah." He looked serious as his smile faded. "If Makoto tempers that luck, it may turn into a stronger force to be reckoned with than even my own."

"That's…a scary thought," Mahiru said with a nervous smirk.

"The devil's luck is never a force to be trifled with. To master it means to conquer thyself," Gundham said.

 _Luck, hmm?_ Byakuya thought, watching the battle carefully. He was using it to craft his thesis about the heart of the cards. It seemed Makoto was turning into quite the interesting specimen.

"My turn's over," Makoto said, holding onto the two cards in his hand.

"My move," Yami said and put his hand on his deck.

 _If I don't draw the right card out of this mess, Makoto could defeat me on my next turn. I've got to believe in the heart of the cards!_

"I draw!" Yami shouted and drew the top card of his deck. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "I activate the spell card Pump Up! This doubles the attack points of any monster on my side of the field for one whole turn. And since your monster lost attack points after destroying Black Skull Dragon, this will give Dark Magician Girl just enough power to destroy it! Now, go! Dark Magician Girl! Dark Burning Attack!"

With Dark Magician Girl's attack power boosted all the way up to a massive 4000 thanks to Yugi's spell card, he attack vanquished Blackland Void Dragon, sending it to the graveyard. Makoto's curled his lip in frustration as his life points lowered to 1100.

"Too cool," Hajime said. The duel was already in its 7th turn per duelist and this was still anyone's game. Most duels were close to over by now.

Makoto only looked contemplative, his brain already trying to come up with a way to fight back. He looked at his hand. A spellcaster would come in handy right about now, or even Golem Dragon. He drew the top card of his deck. _Well…_ he thought, surprised by what he drew. _That works too. Could I…could I really pull this off?_

"Something the matter?" Yami asked.

"Sorry, just gimme a sec," Makoto said, shocked out of his mind. This next move would forever change the flow of the duel. However, holding back was not an option. "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Everyone was shocked. Not a face in the audience wasn't surprised by this move. Even Marik, Kaiba, Chiaki and Byakuya had shrunken pupils and irises. They knew, as well as several others, that that was because Makoto had to have just drawn that card, else he would've used it last turn to summon Black Skull Dragon to his side of the field.

And everyone knew exactly what was coming back.

"Rise again, Blackland Void Dragon!"

Yami could only look on in terror. This was _not_ good.

"Blackland Void Dragon, attack!" Makoto shouted. "Void Gale Blast!"

Dark Magician Girl cringed and cowered, but nothing could stop her from being vanquished and banished from the duel by the awesome and mighty power of Blackland Void Dragon.

Yami's life points plummeted all the way to 200.

" _What do we do?"_ Yugi practically screamed.

" _Calm down,"_ Yami stated. _"We need to only believe in the heart of the cards. Our deck shall see us through. We haven't lost yet!"_

As Yami drew the top card of his deck, Mahiru snapped up a photo.

Yami pulled the top card off his deck.

 _Awesome! This is exactly what I need,_ Yugi thought.

"I activate Pot of Greed!" Yami exclaimed. "So now, I can draw two cards," he said, plucking them out of his deck.

Marik grinned. _It's so wonderful! The two most heroic tournament finalists will destroy each other! And if little Makoto wins the duel then the Pharaoh will be unable to stop me!_

However, Yami was about to gravely upset the twisted and demented holder of the Millennium Rod. "I summon to the field, Kuriboh, in defense mode!" Before anyone could even question Yugi's sanity, Yami then declared, "And next, I cast the spell card multiply, allowing me to multiply my Kuriboh endlessly!"

 _Huh, so this is what it's like to mutually share pain with someone else,_ Kaiba thought, reminiscent of Duelist Kingdom.

As more and more Kuribohs took to the field with cute little cries, Komaru and Ibuki exclaimed in unison. "Awwwwww, they're cute!"

"Joey! I want one!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Get one for me!"

"But it's a hologram."

"But I want one," Ibuki whined, pouting.

"But Ibuki, they aren't real," Serenity tried to help out.

"Just…just stop, Serenity," Mahiru said, holding her head, one eye closed. "You're only going to waste breath and brain cells."

"Not a bad draw," Makoto said. "But that's just what I would expect from the King of Games." _Let's see if my luck can hold out too. I'm so close to victory, but I can't get overconfident._ "I draw!"

Makoto looked at his hand. Nope, nothing in his hand was going to help him out of this situation. It seemed Yugi would be getting his next turn. Makoto examined the field more closely. Oh, maybe his Blackland Void Dragon could seal enough Kuribohs that they wouldn't be able to multiply fast enough. It was worth a shot.

"Blackland Void Dragon, attack! Void Gale Blast!"

The dragon attacked, but it had as much of an effect as when Kaiba tried blowing them all up. Yup, there went more mutual sympathy. Kaiba truly knew what it meant to be Makoto right now. Well, okay, at least Komaru's soul wasn't on the line.

"Looks like you've bought yourself another turn," Makoto said. "You're up."

Yami nodded and drew. Unfortunately, the card he drew was unhelpful, at least for now. "I pass. Your turn, Makoto."

Makoto drew. _I got it!_ "I activate Swords of Concealing Light!" Makoto declared.

"Swords of Concealing Light?" Joey scratched his head.

 _Well now, this just got interesting._

Swords of darkness rained down from above onto the Kuribohs, making them all vanish.

"My Kuribohs!" Yami shouted. "What have you done?"

"Swords of Concealing Light flips all of my opponent's monsters into face-down defense position for two whole turns. And they can't be flipped face-up until then. And, according to the rules of Duel Monsters, spells and traps cannot be equipped to face-down monsters." Makoto pointed at Yugi with the utmost seriousness. "Which means, Kuriboh's multiply effect is no longer valid!"

Yami growled as his eyes shrunk inward.

"Yugi!" Téa exclaimed.

Kaiba gazed at Makoto with his typical expression. However, his blue eyes hid a secret amount of pride. Makoto just pushed Yugi into a corner past a move Kaiba _himself_ knew he would've been hard pressed to sidestep. Kaiba contemplated the possibility of how he could get Makoto on payroll on his sheer dueling skill alone.

"Blackland Void Dragon, attack!" Makoto exclaimed. "Destroy Yugi's face-down Kuriboh!"

The Void Gale Blast was overkill for the tiny Kuriboh as it too was banished from the game. "My turn's over," Makoto said.

 _It's now or never,_ Yami thought, concentrating. _I must draw a card now and it has to count._

Yugi put his hand on the deck with Yami. _We'll do it together._

 _Heart of the cards, guide us!_ Yami and Yugi exclaimed together and Yami pulled the top card off of his deck. _Excellent!_

"I activate Dark Magic Curtain!" Yami declared. "By cutting my life points in half, I am able to summon none other than the Dark Magician, in defense mode!"

Dark Magician emerged crouched on the ground with one arm raised defensively and its staff held horizontally. Yami's life points were reduced to only 100.

"Ho man, Yugi's gotta be desperate if that's his best move," Tristan said with a sorrowful expression, rubbing his temple.

"No! Yugi can't lose!" Téa exclaimed. "It can't be over."

"I'm also setting one card face-down on the field," Yami said. "That ends my turn."

"Have to give Yugi credit," Celeste said. "His poker face is exceptional."

"Come on, Yug! You can do it!" Joey cheered.

Makoto drew the top card of his deck, examining both the field and his hand. _I've still got Swords of Revealing Light. If that face-down goes awry, I can still protect myself provided Yugi doesn't draw spell destruction. Either way, I've got no choice, but to push forward._ "Blackland Void Dragon, attack and destroy the Dark Magician!"

 _Finally!_ Yami exclaimed. "I activate Magician's Selection!" Yami exclaimed, revealing a trap card with the Dark Magician printed on it in front of a blue magic circle. "When a monster targets a spellcaster on my side of the field, I can activate this trap card and negate the attack. Additionally, I can destroy the monster on the field with the lowest attack. But since you only have _one_ monster," Yami said and pointed at Makoto in the way that Makoto had pointed at him earlier. "I think we _both_ know which monster gets destroyed! Go, Dark Magician! Destroy Blackland Void Dragon!"

With the power of a trap card empowering it, Dark Magician cast a powerful spell, trapping Blackland Void Dragon in a runic, spherical, blue cage. The monster was sent to the graveyard.

"With the way you've been playing, I thought you wouldn't have walked into that," Yami said.

"I had to take the risk," Makoto said. "And I was perfectly willing to take it because I have this: Swords of Revealing Light!"

Yami's eyes shook. Makoto certainly found new ways to surprise him.

"And now, I'm setting a monster, just in case," Makoto said. "Your turn, Pharaoh."

Yami nodded and drew the top card of his deck. _Skilled White Magican,_ Yugi thought. _This could come in handy later._ He looked at the field. _I could put Dark Magician in attack mode, but with so few life points I can't take the risk that Makoto won't wipe it out with a powerful dragon next turn. I have to play cautiously._

"I end my turn, leaving my Dark Magician in defense mode," Yami stated. "And I also set one more monster face-down."

Makoto drew the top card of his deck. "That was a smart decision. Because I'll admit, if you had switched it to attack mode, well, then you would be losing the duel this turn."

 _I knew it! He has a monster with enough power to destroy Dark Magician!_

"I tribute my face-down monster to summon White Horned Dragon!"

"That's definitely not good for Yugi," Chiaki said, worryingly.

"Ya think?" Tristan shouted.

White Horned Dragon hit the table in all its white-horned, red scaled glory. It had 2200 attack points right out of the gate and they only increased to 2400.

"Wait, why are you worried? It only has 2400 attack points," Tristan said. "If Yugi had left it in attack mode—"

"It would still be destroyed," Byakuya cut him off. "Watch."

"I activate White Horned Dragon's special ability!" Makoto exclaimed. "By removing 5 spell cards from your graveyard, I can increase White Horned Dragon's attack points by 300 for each card."

"Man, does this kid ever run out of good plays?" Tristan exasperated.

"Kid? Makoto's the same age as you, buster!" Komaru exclaimed.

"He's WHAT?!" Tristan shouted.

"Please don't shout," Byakuya stated. "It makes me ill."

"I choose to remove from your graveyard Quick Attack, Polymerization, Pot of Greed, Dark Magic Curtain and Swords of Revealing Light. That brings my dragon all the way up to 3,900 attack points!"

"No! My Dark Magician!" Yami exclaimed.

"White-Horned Dragon, attack!" Makoto shouted. "White Drill Blast!"

White-Horned Dragon unleashed a powerful beam of energy at Dark Magician, obliterating it completely. Yugi needed a plan and _fast_ , or this was one duel, he simply wasn't going to win.

* * *

"This is totally the best!" Junko exclaimed, putting her palms flush against the TV. "Look at that face of pure anguish, of despair! It's the best!"

"Please take your hands off the TV," Mukuro said to Junko.

"Oh be quiet," Junko said, jumping back onto the bed with her sister. "Nobody cares about your stupid boy toy except you."

Mukuro blushed. "You were…interested in his dueling ability…as I recall."

"Hmmm, yes, I suppose I was. And he's not disappointing me, either. I'm learning so much just from watching this duel."

Mukuro watched her sister's eyes bug out and crisscross in varying directions as she analyzed the duel between Yugi and Makoto. No matter which one of them lost, Junko won.

Mukuro sat on the crappy bed underground, in front of the wide-screen TV Junko had yanked out of the private jet the pair had used to get here and _somehow_ gotten a cable signal down here. In her heart, she actually found herself hoping for Makoto's victory. Yes, for some reason, that boy made her feel something that Junko said was terrible and now Mukuro found her questioning the validity of that claim because the pitter patter of her heart, could not possibly be a bad thing.

* * *

Speaking of the pitter patters of hearts, Yugi's was less doing that and more thumping loudly with anxiety. How the hell was he supposed to conquer yet another monster with 3900 attack points and very few resources to conquer it with. Tempering his spirit, he pulled the top card off of his deck.

Yami breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Card of Sanctity in his hand. Finally, he could begin a counterattack. "First, I flip-over my face-down monster. Behold! Skilled White Magician!"

"Oh! I know that card! It can summon Buster Blader to the field if it gets three spell counters on it and it gains a spell counter every time a spell card is played!" Komaru exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Thanks for the info, but Yug's only got the one card," Joey pointed out.

"Not for long, Joey," Yami smirked. "I active Card of Sanctity!" Yami declared. "Now we both must draw until we are holding six cards!"

Makoto and Yugi both replenished their hands.

"Next, I activate Graceful Charity!" This will allow me to draw three cards as long as I discard two. Two spell cards down, one to go.

Yugi was now holding 6 cards. "And next, I activate Monster Reborn!" This lets me bring back from the graveyard, my Dark Magician!"

From the grave, Dark Magician rose once more to the field.

That was all three.

"Now, I sacrifice my Skilled White Magician, to summon _Buster Blader_ _from my deck!"_

The proud dragon slayer emerged on Yugi's side of the field.

"And there's more!" Yami exclaimed. "I'm activating Polymerization!" Yami exclaimed, "Fusing together Dark Magician with my Buster Blader! Now, combine to form, Dark Paladin!"

Makoto stared at the sleek, pale-skinned, sword and scepter as the same weapon spellcaster appeared.

"You've been playing dragons all duel Makoto and my Dark Paladin will now become the envoy of your destruction! My Dark Paladin gains 500 attack points for every dragon on the field and in the graveyard. And combined, I count 9, 7 from your deck and 2 from my own."

Makoto watched and tried not to squeak as he sweated when he saw Dark Paladin's attack points jack up to 7,400.

"I may not be able to attack this turn, even without Swords of Revealing Light, but once they wear off, this duel will be over!"

Makoto had to admit, this didn't look good. He needed a strategy _quickly._ He gulped and drew the top of his deck. And it seemed that his luck would continue to hold.

 _This should do it!_

"I set one card face-down onto the field," Makoto stated. "My turn's over."

 _He left it in attack mode?_ Yugi thought, _What's he thinking?_

Yami simply drew the top card of his deck. Unfortunately, he hadn't any form of spell/trap destruction in his hand. His deck included Seven Tools of the Bandit, but that was useless to him with his life points so low.

 _I guess all I can do is prepare for Makoto's trap and cling to the hope of victory. I can't lose. No, I_ won't _lose!_ Yugi exclaimed internally.

Yami set a card. "My turn is over," he said as the hologram appeared.

"My turn then," Makoto said and drew. "I have to admit, Yugi. 7,400 attack points is pretty impressive. What's less impressive is your monster's defense."

"That is indeed true," Yami said. "Dark Paladin only has 2400 defense points. But the same could be said of White-Horned Dragon's 1600 defense points."

"True, but I'm not comparing defense to defense. I'm comparing your defense, to my attack, with _this!_ I activate the trap card Burst Breath!"

"Yugi!" Téa, Tristan and Joey exclaimed simultaneously.

"Here's how it works," Makoto said as powerful dark energy began to circulating around White-Horned Dragon's Mouth, "I sacrifice one dragon monster on my side of the field, and then I destroy all monsters on your side of the field with less defense than my monster's attack. So, that means Dark Paladin is destroyed!"

Yami, growled, eyes fraught with fear, teeth clenched and visible.

"And now, I summon to the field, Fog King!"

The armored, sword wielding spellcaster hit the table with 0 attack and defense points.

"Huh? Why did he play it with 0 attack points?" Komaru asked.

"Shouldn't you know? He's your brother," Joey said.

"Yeah, and I know that card. It doesn't self-increase. So why…Oh…maybe!"

"You think of something?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, and I…I think Makoto just won," Komaru said.

"What? No way!" Joey exclaimed.

"Go for it, Makoto!" Komaru exclaimed.

"I equip One-Shot Wand to Fog King!" Makoto declared as his monster traded out its sword for a mighty wand with a crescent moon shaped tip. "This raises its attack power by 800 points." Makoto said, taking a deep breath, and then showed Chiaki she wasn't the only Phoenix Wright fan among the contestants and spectators. He pointed at Yugi with deliberate force, "More than enough to end this duel!" he declared. "Fog King, attack!"

Yami smiled, "Makoto, you are truly a one of a kind opponent. But I'm afraid this duel isn't over yet!"

"Another trap?" Makoto gasped.

"You guessed it. I activate Reduction Barrier!" Yami shouted. "This reduces the damage of your attack down to ten percent of the damage you would deal to me."

Makoto's monster slammed its wand against Yugi, who was now protected by a glowing barrier. Yami's life points, instead of hitting 0, held on by a thread at just 20 points.

Makoto gulped. He really hadn't expected that. He then looked at what remained in his hand. "I guess I've got no choice. I play Mage Power!"

Another spell card equipped itself to Fog King, giving it a glowing orange aura.

"And since I control 3 different spell cards, my monster's attack points go all the way up to 2300. It's your turn, Pharaoh."

"Man, Makoto's relentless for a little guy," Joey exasperated.

"Sometimes strong things come in small packages," Duke said.

"It's not the size of your deck, it's how you use it!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Who's side are you on?" Joey shouted at them.

Yami did his best not to chuckle as it became his turn. "I set one monster face-down and one more card face-down onto the field. Back to you, Makoto."

Makoto nodded and drew the top card of his deck. "First, I set one card face-down onto the field. And now, I attack your monster!"

"You did exactly as I thought. I activate my trap card, Soul Shield!" Yami exclaimed, showing off the card of someone's soul flying out of their mouth. "By paying half my life points, your attack is negated and the battle phase is over for this turn."

Yugi's life points dropped from 20 to _just 10!_

Makoto then caught onto Yugi's plan. "Oh, Yugi, I guess it's only courteous for me to tell you. If you're trying to buy time to summon Osiris, Fog King has a special ability. As long as he's on the field, monsters are _prevented_ from being offered as a sacrifice, for _any_ reason.

"WHAT?!" Joey shouted from the audience. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"My, my, Makoto certainly knows how to shut down all of Yugi's strategies," Celeste stated.

 _Yugi's only hope is to summon his god card, but if he can't get Naegi's Fog King off of the field, he won't be able to summon it at all. Heh, oh well. I guess beating me and Pegasus was just a fluke._ Kaiba shifted his gaze from Yugi to Makoto. _Guess we'll have a new King of Games to crown today._

However, among all the people panicking over Makoto's declaration, the person decisively not panicking was the person who _should_ have been panicking the most: Yami. He simply smirked at Makoto and gave him a thumb's up. "You let me worry about that, Makoto," he said, sound as if he had a plan in mind.

Makoto's jaw went slack and then suddenly turned to worry. _I don't get it. What's he up to? His only option to beat me at this point is Osiris. I've shut down every other option he has._ Makoto felt woozy and nearly stumbled backwards. _Holy crap! I've really gone and done that! I've pushed Yugi into a complete corner! No, more than that! I might actually win!_ Makoto glanced down. _My face-down card is good old-fashioned Mirror Force. If all Yugi does is increase the attack points of one of his monsters, I can just activate Mirror Force to protect Fog King, attack and win the duel. What am I not seeing? Why is Yugi so confident he can still win?_

"My move!" Yami declared. "And now, I shall switch Queen's Knight into attack position and then summon King's Knight alongside her!"

"So you can summon Jack's Knight, right?" Makoto asked.

"Indeed," Yami said, snatching the card from his deck with a smirk, holding it between his fingers. He then slapped Jack's Knight onto the table as it appeared alongside the other two knights.

"Now, I set a card," Yami said. "And my turn, is over."

Makoto drew the top card of his deck and looked at the battlefield. Yugi was definitely banking on that trap card to save him, but Makoto knew that it could also be a huge bluff. He had no choice, he had to attack. If he could destroy something, _anything_ he'd win the duel.

"Fog King!" Makoto shouted, "Attack Jack's Knight!"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that won't work. I activate Windstorm of Etaqua!" Yami declared. "This trap card changes your monster straight to defense position!"

Makoto watched as green hurricane winds whipped up his monster and caused Fog King to hunch over into defense position with only 1500 defense points.

"I'm setting one more card face-down and ending my turn!" Makoto exclaimed.

Now, it was Yugi's turn. He drew, but it didn't matter what he drew now. Makoto's fate was sealed. _I could attack with my knights,_ Yugi thought, _but Makoto's face-down cards are worrying. But if I summon Osiris, those trap cards won't mean a thing!_

"I activate the spell card, Forbidden Chalice! This magic card increase's Fog King's attack by 400 points, but it also negates all of its special abilities, including the one that prevents me from sacrificing my monsters."

Komaru gasped. "Yugi has three monsters on the field. That means he's going to summon his god card!"

"If he's going to, this is his only chance to do so," Celeste said.

"All right, go ahead, summon Osiris. I'm not afraid!" Makoto shouted.

"You should be, behold the dragon god of Ancient Egypt. I sacrifice Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight, in order to summon OSIRIS, THE SKY DRAGON!"

For the second time in the finals, Yugi summoned his god card to the field. He only had 2 cards in his hand, but those two cards were enough to plow through the defense position Fog King.

"Makoto, thank you for a great duel," Yami said. "But this is truly the end. Osiris! Attack! Destroy Fog King!"

Osiris let out a powerful blast of energy from its mouth that completely obliterated Makoto's monster, leaving Makoto's battlefield scorched and with nothing to defend himself. "Now do you see the power of the gods?" Yami asked Makoto. "Do you truly think you can stand up to their might?"

Osiris roared.

"Actually, yes, I think I can," Makoto stated.

"What?!" Yami gasped.

"When you acted like you had some sort of plan to summon Osiris, I realized I would have to force you to play it on my terms. That's why I laid out an extra face-down."

"You mean…?"

"Yeah," Makoto said activating his second face-down. "I bluffed, pretty well I might add," Makoto said. "I forced you to play Osiris the Sky Dragon in attack mode so I could activate this: Go Premature Burial!"

Makoto's life points fell down to 300.

"Well, I'll be damned, he managed to pull it off," Byakuya said.

Komaru just screamed in ecstasy. She couldn't believe it. Her brother didn't just duel Yugi Mutoh, he _beat_ Yugi Mutoh.

Kaiba, however, knew exactly what Makoto was up to and could only chuckle. _Naegi, I know what you're planning to summon and I commend you for coming so far, but this is Yugi's victory. You just don't know it yet._

"I bring back to the field my Blackland Void Dragon!"

The black, serpentine behemoth of a dragon, doing its best to match Osiris coil for coil returned to the battlefield glaring hungrily. Its power completely outmatched the dragon god's. Osiris, thanks to Makoto's mountain had 2200 attack points, but Makoto's monster had 3900.

To almost everyone observing, it was game over.

But not to Yugi.

"Makoto, you have never ceased to continue to impress me with every move you've made. And this was certainly your best course of action, but I'm afraid that you lose."

"What do you mean? You have no trap cards on the field," Makoto pointed out. "This duel's over!"

"You're right, it _is_ over, but as I told you before, you would be wise not to underestimate the power of the gods." Yami took a trip down memory lane to his duel with Celeste the night before to explain himself. "In my duel with Celeste, summoning Osiris had clenched me the duel right then and there, so you were unable to bear witness to its special ability," Yami said and forcefully pointed a finger at Makoto, the wind blowing across his body as the afternoon sun cast a shadow on him, "It's second mouth attack!"

"Huh?"

The expressions on the spectators made a complete turn around as though it were shot in slow motion. Komaru's giddy expression turned to one of horror and disappointment, while Joey, Tristan, Téa and even Mai were all brightening their expressions, Joey, crouching down to launch up into the air with a fist-raised cheer of triumph.

"Go, Osiris!" Yami shouted. "Unleash your fury upon Makoto's dragon and show it why the gods are not to be taken lightly!"

Osiris took a deep breath and launched a blazing ball of blue energy from its upper mouth, hurling it straight into Blackland Void Dragon, plummeting its attack power down to 1900.

"When summoning a monster in Osiris' presence," Yami stated. "That monster loses 2000 attack points and if its attack power is reduced to 0 by this ability, it is automatically destroyed. Your monster is powerful, but its attack points will not recover, just in time for my turn," Yami pointed out.

Makoto smiled brightly, knowing that he had lost. He didn't shed a single tear. "Yugi, thanks for the duel. This has truly been the best tournament I've ever participated in."

Yami smiled back at Makoto, and Yugi, though Makoto could not see him, did the same. "OSIRIS!" Yami bellowed after drawing his card for that turn, "ATTACK BLACKLAND VOID DRAGON NOW!"

With Osiris' attack power boosted to 3,200 thanks to the card Yugi drew, it was powerful enough to completely obliterate Blackland Void Dragon, along with the rest of Makoto's life points.

And as Makoto's life points hit 0, he sunk to his knees. His legs just gave out from all the excitement. He didn't have the strength to stand anymore.

"Need a hand?" Yami asked, offering it to Makoto. Makoto smiled and let Yami pull him to his feet. The two then stood only so far from each other.

"You did a excellent job to have been able to come so far, Makoto," Yugi said to him. "You really didn't have any other moves left. You should feel honored to have fought so valiantly."

"Of course I feel honored!" Makoto said with a bright-eyed smile. "I fought a duel with _the_ King of Games with everything I had! You even had to use Osiris to beat me! I may not have one, but…" he seemed to smile even brighter. "I had a great time! For my first real tournament, this was a lot of fun."

Yami smiled at him in a way that he could never recall smiling at a defeated opponent before. "Makoto, I'm glad you decided to duel me," Yami closed his eyes with a shameful expression. "I'm sorry if I pushed you against dueling. While the prospect of dueling Marik was always on the line, I've had far too many opponents whose hearts were stained with evil or corruption." He went back to smiling. "But your competitive nature and determination are as pure and wholesome as my own. I look forward to the day when we will duel again." Yami then gave Makoto his hand to shake.

Makoto struggled to find words from the praise that Yugi, _the Yugi Mutoh,_ was giving him. Taking a deep breath, he just said, "Yeah! Great duel, Yugi!" He clutched Yugi's hand and shook it firmly. The two stood there smiling at their newborn friendship as the duel platform lowered.

"Yugi!" Téa exclaimed, running over to him.

"Awrite, way to go, Yug!" Joey exclaimed. He ran over and slung an arm around his buddy, slapping him on the arm.

"You had us worried there, buddy," Tristan said. "That duel bounced around so many times it was like Tennis."

Yugi's friends continued to heap praises onto him. Makoto decided it was best to leave them to it and walked away. He found Komaru not that far from him. "You were awesome out there, Makoto. Sorry you didn't win." She rubbed the back of her head. "Man, you almost had him though. If it just wasn't for Osiris' ability, you would've totally won just now."

"Indeed," Kaiba said, standing not too far from the Naegi siblings. "You made zero mistakes in that duel, Naegi. I could've barely done a better job myself. The next time I hold a tournament, you're getting a personal invite."

"Eh?" Makoto was shocked to hear this.

"Heh. I owe Fujisaki for making that AI program to expand Battle City. If she hadn't, I never would've gotten a chance to see this duel. Naegi," Kaiba said, gazing at Makoto with the utmost professionalism. "No, Makoto. I am forced to concede it. You are one of the few duelists I know that has my respect."

Kaiba then walked away. "You should think about competing in other tournaments. If fees are an issue, call the office. I'll waive it for you."

"Did Kaiba just…?" Komaru could barely believe what she and Makoto had just heard.

"Hey, Seto! Wait up!" Mokuba exclaimed, running after him.

"Komaru," Makoto said.

"Yeah?"

"I think I need to lie down. I've had too much excitement for the last couple hours."

Komaru laughed. "Yeah, okay. Come on, I'll help you get a comfortable nap." Komaru put an arm around her brother's back and helped walk his woozy legs back to his room.

"Well?" Byakuya asked, barely gazing at Celeste.

"Well, what?" she asked.

"What's your take on the results of this duel?"

"I have to admit, Makoto might be an even better duelist than I am right now. I'll have to step up my abilities."

"Heh, I was thinking the same thing. I still have much more research to do on the Heart of the Cards." He adjusted his glasses. "I will master this game. No matter what I have to do in order to do so. Seeing duels like this though, you'd never think it was about that, though, winning and losing I mean."

Celeste chuckled. "No, certainly not. Well then, adieu, Byakuya," she curtsied.

"Heh, adieu, mademoiselle." Byakuya then walked away.

* * *

Back in Egypt, Junko was screaming into a pillow. Makoto had ruined the end of the duel for her. She wanted to see the look of despair on his face, not watch him smile like an idiot and make _friends_ with Yugi. That wasn't despair! That was gross!

Mukuro could only smile and blush. To her, that was the best thing she had ever seen. Now she really wanted to see Makoto again.

Junko threw the pillow she'd been screaming into at the back of Mukuro's head. "Fuck this, I'm getting some fresh air again. Let me know when Kaiba's dueling."

"Yes, Junko," Mukuro said and watched her sister stomp out of the doorless bedroom.

 _Makoto,_ Mukuro thought. _I really hope we meet again. I want to see if Junko was wrong. I want you to teach me more…about hope._

* * *

Back on the blimp, some of the spectators still hadn't left the roof. Among them, were the Hope's Peak students. "Some duel, huh?" Nagito asked.

"It was really impressive," Chiaki said.

Nagito looked at Hajime. "Looks like you and I are next," he said.

"Yeah, and?"

"And nothing," Nagito said with a wave and a smile hiding his true feelings. "Don't go thinking that just because Makoto can duel that well that you can too." He gave Hajime a serious stare. "You and Izuru are two entirely different people. You're not talented. I won't lose to someone like you."

Hajime glared. "Fine. Whatever. I don't care anymore. Talented? Talentless? Who cares? I'm going to duel you with everything I have, Nagito with my pride on the line."

"Heh, seems like that trip to Noah's virtual world gave your confidence quite the boost," Nagito said. "But the same goes for me," Nagito said and gave Hajime a competitive stare. "I can't get kicked out of the tournament, not yet. There's still so much more I can do in order to foster hope, and I'm not about to let you stop me."

"Well then let me know how much it stings when I kick your ass!" Hajime exclaimed.

Chiaki could only look at this rivalry unfolding worryingly. The next quarter final match was about to begin. And things were about to get ugly.

* * *

 **(A/N: Phew. Done. And that officially marks** _ **the**_ **longest single duel in the story barring Chiaki Vs Kaiba. I hope that for those of you who felt the Izuru duel was lackluster that this duel** _ **more**_ **than made up for it. What a great way to kick Battle City back off am I right?**

 **But don't relax just yet, we've got Nagito Vs Hajime up next. It's time for Danganronpa's 2** **nd** **protagonist to take what he learned from Noah's arc and put it to good use going up against the wielder of the Ultimate Bullshit. And for those wondering,** _ **yes**_ **the 4-way duel is** _ **still**_ **going to happen. Meaning that Joey (since he's dueling Kaiba and the result of that is a foregone conclusion) will be absent from it. So who will be participating in it besides Yugi and Kaiba? Will it be Nagito or Hajime?**

 **And man, it felt** _ **so good**_ **to write those ham-fisted Dan Green Yami Yugi lines. Like ahhhhhhh, this is literally the first time since the story** _ **began**_ **that Yami Yugi has had a chance to duel and ham it up. I hope the length of this duel made up for the lack** _ **of**_ **it until now. And don't worry, Dan Green, er I mean, The Pharaoh, isn't going anywhere, any time soon.**

 **Oh, by the way, I should mention that with the conclusion of this chapter I don't actually have any more duels planned out turn for turn, so there's going to be a mini-hiatus while I work them out. Having said that, I've got good news, I now have a basic outline for the** _ **entire**_ **Orichalcos arc and even some chapters that succeed it. I am planned (to a degree) up through chapter 87 of this story. In fact, outlining the next arc is why this chapter is being posted really late at night rather than mid-afternoon yesterday while I was still on vacation from work. And hang tight everyone, because there are plenty of twists and turns both up close and coming and farther down the line.**

 **But until any of that comes to pass, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	52. Luck Vs Skill

**(A/N: Hey, folks! You know that saying: I've got good news and bad news. Well, the good news is, I am now partially planned all the way up** _ **through**_ **chapter 140 of this fanfiction. I have general notes and a firm grasp of how the story will flow. The** _ **bad**_ **news is that this** _ **still**_ **doesn't take us to the start of Danganronpa 1. Chances are it'll be chapter 201 when Danganronpa proper** _ **officially**_ **begins. And chances are we won't reach the Yu-gi-oh GX era until around chapter 322 going by my estimations. But hey, at least there's an end in sight unlike with Fairy Without Wings which I have no idea how long it'll last ^^; Folks, this story—this story itself not Fairy Without Wings—is absolutely nuts. Enjoy the goofiness and happiness while it lasts. Cause before long things are going to get** _ **HEAVY**_ **. But hey, we've got a long way to go before we get there. And the transition from Yu-gi-oh tone to Danganronpa will be so subtle you won't even realize it until we're already wading through a chest-deep pool of despair with the Tragedy blowing up in our faces.**

 **Now let's stop worrying about all of that, and get back into some good action with Hajime Vs Nagito. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Minutes before Hajime and Nagito were to face off, Chiaki thought it best to go give Hajime some encouragement. However, when she entered his room, she found him rapidly shuffling his deck the way a magician or a card mechanic would. Chiaki had seen Hajime shuffle before. Was he always that good? She couldn't remember.

"Hajime?"

Calling out to Hajime seemed to have pulled him out of whatever zone he was in as he screwed up his shuffle and his cards went everywhere.

"Oh, sorry," Chiaki said, "Let me help you." She attempted to get down on her knee, only for her right leg to remind her that it still had several healing holes in it. Her leg throbbed intensely and she started to fall over. She was surprised to find Hajime caught her. More surprising was the fact that, as she stopped wincing in pain, his deck was already neatly stacked on the table with no cards on the floor at all.

"You all right?" Hajime asked her.

Chiaki got back to an upright position and leaned into Hajime, head into his chest. "Are you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Were you always so…fast?" Chiaki asked.

Hajime looked back at the table and saw his deck on it. "Uh…instinct?"

"Don't lie to me," Chiaki said miserably. "Miss Yukizome told me…she said that even if we saved you…there might be some side effects. Are you still you, Hajime? You're not like pretending to be okay, or anything, right?"

Hajime hugged her. "I'm still me, Chiaki," he said, patting her shoulder. His mind flashed back to Noah's virtual world. Vaguely, he could recall his time as Izuru. He could recall the pain of his personality being drowned out as he was transformed into an unstoppable force. He stood over his deck, walking away from Chiaki, puzzled. "Hey," he said. "Name a card in my deck."

"Huh? Uh, Blackland Fire Dragon?" Chiaki said in an interrogatively confused manner.

Hajime picked the top card off of his deck. It was spooky for him to see the card Chiaki named. "Do you think maybe I still have some muscle memory from my time as Izuru? I feel fine," he said.

Chiaki thought about that a minute. "That…actually sounds plausible. It may not be Ultimate level, but maybe your motor skills have been enhanced."

To test this, Hajime threw Blackland Fire Dragon across the room with a twist of his wrist. Much to his surprise, when he attempted to dart across the room to catch it before it hit the wall, he succeeded.

"That's impressive," Chiaki said.

"Yeah…no kidding…" Hajime said, heart going a mile a minute out of shock.

"You sure you're all right?" Chiaki asked. "Do a mental inventory. Make sure you still remember all of the important stuff."

Hajime did a rundown of what he considered the "important stuff" Childhood memories, recent memories his parents' faces, his parents' names, where he lived, where he went to school, house phone number, cell phone number, names of friends, names of extended family, birth dates and holidays, basic geography, basic math, etc. Everything checked out. "Yeah, no memory problems at all. I don't think I'm some weird super genius or anything. I'm still the determinate average…well I guess not so average anymore, huh?" Hajime thought, rubbing the back of his head.

"Mikan should take a look at you later when you have the chance, maybe we should even have Yasuke Matsuda from Class 77-A take a look at you."

"Chiaki, I'm fine. Really."

"You're sure?"

"I promise I'm fine. If anything I'm better than ever. I've got a new perspective on my own self-worth thanks to that fiasco in Noah's virtual prison."

Chiaki sighed and smiled. "That's a relief."

"Your leg still bothering you I take it?" Hajime asked.

"Well I can't quite feel the pain thanks to Mikan's shots, but I guess I just forgot I was injured after spending so much time in virtual reality where I wasn't injured at all," she put her hands over her heart. "Except in here."

Hajime walked over to Chiaki and gave her a hug, rubbing he head with his hand. "It's okay, Chiaki. I'm fine now."

"Promise me you won't leave me because I'm too good at games," she sniffed.

"I promise," he said.

The two of them stood there in silence for a while before Hajime said, "Hey, you know, Comiket is next month. …Do you want to go together?"

Chiaki picked up her head and looked excited. "Really? Comiket? Are you sure?"

Hajime blushed a little, "Yeah. We can celebrate…uh…we can celebrate um…"

Chiaki smiled, playing with her fingers. "We can celebrate the fact that you're not going anywhere."

"Yeah…that," Hajime said in a way that sounded extremely forced, like he was going to say something else, but agreed with Chiaki to overcome his uncomfortable embarrassment.

"Then…it's a date," Chiaki giggled.

Hajime smiled. "It's a date."

"The next duel will begin in five minutes," Roland's voice echoed across the aircraft over the PA system. "All duelists and spectators, please go to the appropriate elevators now."

"Guess that's your signal," Chiaki said. "Good luck out there." Her expression went from happy to worried. "You'll need it against Nagito."

"It's all right. I came up with a good strategy," Hajime said. "Win or lose, I'm going to give it my all out there. He is _not_ going to push me around anymore."

Chiaki smiled again. "I'll be cheering you on as best I can." She smiled even brighter with a blush. "I really hope you win."

"Yeah," Hajime said, patting Chiaki affectionately on the head, "Me too." Then with a deep breath, he marched for the elevator, seeing Nagito already there, arms folded. He had a smug, self-satisfied smile on his face.

"So, you actually decided to show up. You don't mind being humiliated on national TV?"

"Hey, I got past Espa Roba," Hajime said as the elevator locked into place and prepared to go up. "Don't count me out just yet."

As the elevator went up, Nagito said, "Oh please, Espa's small fry compared to me. If he was on my level, he'd be the Ultimate Psychic, or at least considered such." Nagito gave Hajime a tough look. "Hajime, I'm going to show you exactly why people like you don't belong in this tournament."

"Well, I'm going to prove you wrong," Hajime said and snapped his fingers, Blackland Void Dragon appearing in his fingers. "I bet my Blackland Void Dragon on it."

"Neat card trick," Nagito chuckled. "But, don't think you're some kind of Ultimate Magician or anything. I fought you when you were Izuru. That was real talent. And you're not Izuru anymore. You're just plain old Hajime Hinata." Nagito then said very seriously and coldly. "Allow me to show you the difference."

When the elevator stopped, Nagito crossed to the other side, back to the sun as Roland got in the middle. The holographic pillars were erected and Hajime and Nagito got out their duel disks and shoved their decks into the appropriate slot.

Each of their life points hit 4000. And they stared each other down, waiting for Roland's signal.

"Gonna root for your boyfriend?" Ibuki asked Chiaki.

"He's not my boyfriend," Chiaki said with a straight face.

"Suuuuure, he isn't," Ibuki chuckled.

"He's not my boyfriend," Chiaki repeated and then added, "Yet."

"Let's go, Hajime, wipe that smug look off Nagito's face!" Joey exclaimed.

"You seem fired up, Joey," Ibuki said.

"A course," Joey said, pushing a thumb against his ribcage, "Us underdogs gotta stick togetha."

"I think you and Hajime are as different as night and day," Celeste said. "Dogtags are so 90s."

"No one asked you, Frenchy!" Joey exclaimed.

As Yugi looked up at the face-off, he communicated to Yami, _"Any thoughts, pal?"_

" _Hajime and Nagito…"_ Yami repeated their names, thinking about it. _"Nagito is a dangerous opponent with Exodia at his side, but Hajime has heart on his side and the power of the Five Headed Dragon. This…could go either way."_

 _All right, Hinata,_ Kaiba thought, _Let's see if you have the skill to stop the unstoppable Exodia._ Kaiba actually wanted Hajime to win, not because he was scared of Nagito or anything, but because Hajime's continued victory in the tournament could help him overturn the Steering Committee's desire to turn him into Izuru Kamukura. And anything to screw over some corporate big wigs that _dared_ to cooperate with his stepfather was a good day in Kaiba's mind.

Roland raised his arm above his head, "Duelists," he swung his arm down, "Begin!"

"I'll start us off," Nagito said. "Anything to get this over with faster." He drew the top card of his deck. He laughed. "This duel will be over before it's even begun." Nagito had no less than 4 Exodia pieces in his hand. The 5th one couldn't be far behind. "I set one monster onto the field," he said, putting the monster in defense mode. "My turn is over."

"Nagito must have several pieces of Exodia in his hand already," Chaiki mused to herself.

Ibuki laughed nervously, poking her fingers together, "That doesn't sound good for Hajime."

"Huh? Nagito has Exodia?" Makoto asked, surprised.

"He does indeed," Byakuya said. "You should be fortunate that your defeat was at the hands of Yugi. You got to have a grand showing off before your inevitable defeat. Against Nagito…" Byakuya only smirked, "Well, I don't like Hajime's chances at all."

"Hajime will win," Chiaki said, cheeks puffed out.

"Sorry, but—"

"Hajime will win," Chiaki said more forcefully than before, cheeks still puffed.

"Whatever," Byakuya said, turning away from her.

"My turn," Hajime said and drew the top card of his deck. He looked at his starting hand. "Is it true, do you really have at least one piece of Exodia in your hand, Nagito?" Hajime asked.

"Well, I don't suppose it's a good idea of me to share my hand with my opponent, but I suppose there's not really a point in hiding it. Yes, I do."

"In that case, I'm going to take Exodia out of the game before its even hit the field," Hajime said. And flipped around a card in his hand that made Nagito's blood run cold.

"Is that…?"

"I activate Card Destruction!" Hajime shouted. "Now we both have to discard our entire hands and draw a new hand of that many cards."

Nagito looked surprised as sweat dripped down his temple.

"All right, Hajime!" Joey cheered. "You completely blindsided him! In your face, you white haired creep!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hajime asked as he discard his hand and drew five new cards. "Send your hand to the graveyard."

Nagito's face started to crack as his mouth contorted.

"Komaeda, rules are rules. Don't make me come up there."

Nagito's shoulders slumped as he grinned manically. "Aha…"

"Oh dear," Chiaki stated.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Nagito cackled. "I _knew_ my bad luck would catch up with me eventually!" He seemed positively thrilled. "So, I'm going to have to actually _fight_ for this victory. Well now, things are getting rather interesting, aren't they?" Nagito discarded his hand and drew a new hand of four cards. "To be defeated by you, Hajime, would truly be bad luck! That's why, I'm going to fight to overturn that bad luck! The only bad luck I want to have is losing to Marik and being sent to the shadow realm!"

"You're insane!" Hajime shouted.

"Insane?" Nagito asked. "No. What's insane is you thinking that I'll lose this duel just because Exodia is in my graveyard. Weevil Underwood found out the hard way that I'm more than just my Exodia cards. As will _you_ , Hajime. It's still your turn. Let's see just how far you'll take this."

"Fine by me," Hajime said and slapped a monster onto the field. "I play Blazing Inpachi in attack mode!"

A strange, bizarre looking bipedal creature, completely on fire hit the field. It had 1850 attack points and 0 defense points.

"Blazing Inpachi attack! Fire fist strike!"

However, Blazing Inpachi's fist was met with the solid stone of Giant Soldier of Stone, reducing Hajime's life points to 3850.

"See what I mean?" Nagito asked. "Don't think that just because I'm without Exodia that you've beaten me. This is the big leagues now, Hajime. Wannabes like you should just go home or stand with the spectators where they belong."

"Just go," Hajime said.

"With pleasure," Nagito said and drew the top card of his deck. _Excellent._ "I activate Ritual of Destruction, sending Ritual Raven to the graveyard in place of any ritual sacrifices," Nagito said as a cage of pure darkness, wrapped in chains appeared on the battlefield. Ritual raven appeared as a hand of shadow pulled it into its grasp. "Say hello to my favorite monster, Garlandolf King of Destruction!"

Shocked faces went all around the blimp to see Nagito pull out a beast so formidable and mighty. The blue skinned, white masked dark fiend of 2500 attack points strong hit the table, crushing the still struggling Ritual Raven in its grasp. "And when Garlandolf is summoned, he has a special ability that lets him destroy every monster on the field with less defense points than his attack points, including my own. Go! Garlandolf! Wave of Destruction!"

Garlandolf struck the ground as a wave of darkness was emitted from the shockwave of his fist hitting the ground and completely obliterated Blazing Inpachi and Giant Soldier of Stone. Darkness then seeped into Garlandolf, raising its attack points up to 2700.

"I think you know what comes next," Nagito said, smiling creepily and holding up his index finger. "Brace yourself, Hajime." He then pointed right at Hajime. "Because now Garlandolf attacks!" Nagito exclaimed.

"You know, I'm only just noticing it, but doesn't Nagito sound an awful lot like you, Makoto?" Komaru asked.

"Komaru, this is not the time!" Makoto exclaimed as Garlandolf charged down the field and punched Hajime right in the chest, sending him flying back into the elevator. His life points plummeted all the way down to 1150.

"Hajime!" Chiaki called out in worry as Hajime dropped to his knees and Garlandolf took a big leap back to Hajime's side.

"Do you see now the difference in our power?" Nagito asked. "You couldn't possibly defeat a beast with this kind of unbridled might!"

However, Hajime pushed down on his knee and staggered to his feet. "Keep talking Nagito," Hajime said and gave Nagito a forced smile that hid how much that blow hurt, "It'll make it that much more satisfying when I beat you!"

Chiaki sighed and smiled. Good. Hajime wasn't giving up. She could see it in his eyes as his expression settled and stood tall. Gone was the panicking, self-doubting average joe of quite literally yesterday. Hajime was confident, proud and unyielding in both his stance and gaze. Chiaki found herself blushing. Hajime looked really cool right now.

"So, you're going to drag this out, huh?" Nagito asked. "All right," Nagito furrowed his brow. "Bring it on."

Hajime drew the top card of his deck and looked at his hand. He definitely had an out for this situation. He'd drawn it with Card Destruction. He just didn't think he'd have to use it this soon. "I set one card face-down onto the field," Hajime said. "And then I set one more monster, ending my turn."

"Hajime, that wouldn't happen to be a Cyber Jar, would it?" Nagito asked with a condescending tone and expression, finger tapping against his temple.

Hajime only stared at Nagito, but the sweat on his face gave his intentions away.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Nagito asked. "Heh," He glanced down and folded his arms, his expression giving way to a small, affable smirk. "Well, then this ought to be an interesting turn."

Nagito drew the top card of his deck. "I attack with Garlandolf into your face-down monster!"

Sure enough, Hajime's surprise monster was Cyber Jar.

"How strange, if he knew what it was, why did he not bother to try and go around it?" Byakuya contemplated.

"I know why," Chiaki said, turning pale. "Nagito has faith in one thing above all else, his unrivaled luck. He's willing to place faith in his talent that Hajime's saving grace of using Cyber Jar will backfire."

"He must win the lottery every time he plays if he has that kind of faith," Celeste commented.

"It means nothing if he's wrong," Kaiba said. "Luck will only get you so far. Without skill to back it up, you can have all the luck in the world and it won't mean a thing."

"Kaiba's right," Yugi said. _Let's see what happens._

Hajime and Nagito each drew five cards. Of the five, three of Hajime's were magic cards and one monster couldn't be summoned: Curse of Dragon.

"I set in defense mode, Fairy Dragon!" Hajime exclaimed.

Nagito sighed. "Well then, I guess this is game, set and match because I summon _five_ monsters," Nagito said. "Say hello to Sonic Bird, Aqua Madoor, Senju of the Thousand Hands, Bright Star Dragon, and Island Turtle!" Nagito's monsters all appeared from left to right.

Sonic bird, a bipedal bird wearing goggles and a scarf had 1400 attack and 1000 defense.

Aqua Madoor, a masked sorcerer with purple hair had 1200 attack points and 2000 defense.

Senju was a fairy, asura-like creature with 1400 attack and 1000 defense.

Bright Star Dragon stood the strongest with 1900 attack and 1000 defense.

And last Island Turtle had 1100 attack and 2000 defense.

"Bright Star Dragon attack, wipe out Fairy Dragon!"

"I don't think so, I activate Negate Attack!" Hajime declared, revealing his face-down card. "I'm afraid this duel is still on!"

Nagito smirked. "So it is. All right then, Hajime. Show me what you can do with that large hand of yours."

"Gladly," Hajime and drew the top card of his deck. Oh yeah. This was exactly what he needed. "I activate the field spell Fusion Gate! Now, both of us can fuse monsters together without the need for polymerization, provided we remove the fusion materials from the game." Hajime held up his Fairy Dragon and _five_ other cards in his hand. "And I'm bringing three fusions to the field in this turn alone! Come on out, Gaia the Dragon Champion, Labyrinth Tank, and Kaiser Dragon!"

Now it was Hajime's turn to flood the field with monsters with a lanky, yellow dragon with 2300 attack and 2000 defense points, a blue tank with a gnarly looking red drill with 2400 attack and defense, and a monster very familiar to Yugi that had Gaia the Fierce Knight atop Curse of Dragon. It had 2600 attack points and 2100 defense points.

"Nagito, you have no spell or trap cards on the field to protect yourself," Hajime said. "This…" Hajime's eyes flashed as he pointed at Nagito, "Is my counterattack!"

"Counterattack? Did you forget the rules already? Fusion monsters can't attack on the turn their summoned."

"Ordinarily you would be correct," Hajime said. "But that's why I have this, the continuous spell Stomach Sickness Cure!" Hajime activated the spell card. "This card, while on the field, allows any monster I control to attack the turn its summoned regardless of any other effect preventing it from doing so. So, as I said before, here's my counterattack, Nagito!"

For a brief second, Chiaki thought she saw a tint of blond in Hajime's hair, but it vanished just as quickly as she thought she saw it. She chalked it up on the way the sunlight was cast over Hajime.

"Gaia the Dragon Champion, destroy Island Turtle!"

Gaia swooped in for a supersonic charge that obliterated Nagito's mini-island sized monster. As all of his monsters had been in attack position, Nagito was about to feel tremendous pain to his life points.

With one monster down, Nagito's yet untouched life points came down 2500.

"Labyrinth Tank!" Hajime declared. "Use your drill and destroy Aqua Madoor!"

Labyrinth Tank charged straight into Nagito's sorcerer, obliterating and dealing another 1200 damage, bringing Nagito's life points down to 1300. It then backed up back to Hajime, its engine still revving as it stalled by him.

"And now, Kaiser Dragon, attack with photon stampede. Destroy Bright Star Dragon!"

Several blasts of plasma were shot out of Kaiser Dragon's throat, obliterating Bright Star Dragon on the third shot and giving Hajime the lead over Nagito 900 to 1150.

"All right, yeah!" Chiaki cheered.

Hajime smiled back at her.

Yes, now was the time to cheer. Hajime made a big comeback and brought the game down to the wire. Nagito already lost Garlandolf and there wasn't a whole lot in his deck that would allow him to blow through 3 fusion monsters that each had more than 2000 attack points. Hajime could now, conceivably, win this duel.

"And I'm not done," Hajime said. "Before I end my turn, I activate Future Fusion. And I'll send Blackland Fire Dragon, Koumori Dragon, Baby Dragon, Meteor Dragon and Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress to the graveyard."

"Setting up for Five Headed Dragon, are you?"

"Well, maybe I won't need it," Hajime said. "But now it's _your_ turn to feel pressured. My turn's over.

Nagito chuckled. "I admit, your field is much better armed than mine, but I'm afraid I haven't lost quite yet."

"Oh? Is that so?" Hajime asked sternly.

"I'll admit, I actually didn't think you'd get this far," Nagito said. "I don't know if it's due to my own sheer bad luck things have gone on for even this long or because you're somehow just that skilled, but either way, while Garlandolf, King of Destruction is my _favorite_ monster. It's not my most powerful."

Hajime felt a pit the size of a golfball go down his throat, past his stomach and get caught in his intestinal tract. Oh, this couldn't end well.

"I activate the Ritual spell Cycle of the World," Nagito said, as a _humongous_ hexagonal, golden glyph appeared on the dueling arena on Nagito's side of the field. "By sending another Ritual Raven to the graveyard, I summon the embodiment of the apocalypse itself. Behold, the most powerful monster in my entire deck. Rise! Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon!"

A burning geyser of lava rose up from the ground as an silver poleax with the blade as white as bone shot into the air and then fell to the ground, blade first. A _massive_ black and white armored arm rose up out of the glyph as it became corrupted and twisted with red and black energy. And from it, rose the rest of the beast holding it as it towered over the blimp as tall as the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. It roared like a berserker as its stats were revealed to Hajime and all the spectators: 3000 attack and defense. _Each!_

"That thing is _huge!_ " Ibuki exclaimed.

"I've seen bigger," Joey stated.

Chiaki quickly looked at Hajime. Power like that usually made him fold, but Hajime was still standing resolute. He wasn't scared at all. Chiaki could only smile. Hajime really had changed, hadn't he, and for the better. He was exactly as Chiaki wanted him to be the whole time she'd known him, happy with who he was and standing tall in spite of anything dangerous that stood in his way. Now, he just had to knock down the opposition and Chiaki had full confidence that he could. The question was: would he?

"I should let you know," Nagito said. "Even if you manage to summon a monster powerful enough to defeat Demise, he can't be destroyed in battle. Now then, Demise, I think it's time we showed Hajime just the kind of power he's trying to overcome. Destroy Gaia the Dragon Champion. Whittle down his life points.

With both hands on his mighty axe, Demise swung down like an executioner and obliterated Gaia, dealing 400 points of damage to Hajime, bringing his total down to 750.

"I'll now switch Sonic Bird and Senju of Thousand Hands to defense mode," Nagito said as Sonic Bird crouched and covered its face with its wing and Senju covered its body with all of its hands. "Your turn, Hajime," Nagito said with a condescending expression and stoic tone. "Make it count."

Hajime gulped and drew the top card of his deck. There was nothing for it now, he _had_ to hold out for Five-Headed Dragon to hit the table. It was his only option.

"I switch my monsters to defense mode," Hajime said as Labyrinth Tank's drill switched its power off and Kaiser Dragon landed, using its wings as a shield. "That's…all I can do this turn."

"Of course it is," Nagito said and drew the top card of his deck. "And now, Demise will destroy another one of your monsters. And I think I'll destroy your Labyrinth Tank."

Demise's axe slammed down onto the tank, smashing it in and destroying it.

"Next, I'll set one card face-down of my own," Nagito said. "My turn's over."

"My turn," Hajime said and drew the top card of his deck again. But, it didn't matter what it was because it was time yet again for him to counterattack. "Its been two turns since I activated Future Fusion," Hajime said. "So now the time has come for my monster to be summoned. I summon Five Headed Dragon!"

The massive dragon hit the table, its size dwarfing the stalwart Demise. Demise might've had 3000 attack and defense points, but Five Headed Dragon trumped that with 5000 attack and defense points.

"Holy crap!" Ibuki exclaimed, freaking out. "That thing's bigger than Thunder King!"

"Told ya I'd seen bigger," Joey said, backing up.

 _So, that's the fabled Five Headed Dragon,_ Byakuya stated. _The only monster with enough power to rival the god cards themselves._

Kaiba looked up and noticed the weather changing to storm clouds overhead. Things had been clear mere minutes ago, but with titans like Demise and Five Headed Dragon on the field, he couldn't help but find the weather change appropriate. Thunder clapped and lightning cracked the sky.

And yet, this showdown was clear cut. Nagito had 900 life points remaining and Five Headed Dragon had more than enough power to wipe it out, so why all the drama?

"Five-Headed Dragon, attack!" Hajime shouted. "Wipe out the rest of Nagito's life points with your Elemental Devastation Breath!"

A blast of energy formed in the mouth of each of Five Headed Dragon's mouths. The attack was set and ready to go off. So then why did Nagito look so calm.

"I activate my trap card!" Nagito declared. "Go! Skull Dice!"

"Awwww, no," Joey gulped.

"This is bad. If Nagito rolls anything higher than a 2, Five Headed Dragon will get obliterated."

As if on cue, Mahiru picked up her camera and snapped up a photo.

Everyone watched with baited breath as the gremlin holding the pink die for Skull Dice's effect rolled the die on the ground. It was like watching the world end in slow motion. The die tumbled, bounced on its corner, landed flatly on once side and then bounced again to land on its opposite side, coming to rest face-up on 2.

"Well, it's not enough to win, but it's enough to cripple your dragon," Nagito said.

Hajime watched as Five Headed Dragon's attack power was cut in half and Demise was able to reflect the combined breath attack with its axe, injuring Five Headed Dragon, but the beast remained standing. Hajime's life points trickled down to 250.

"Sorry, but Five Headed Dragon can only be destroyed by monsters with a light attribute, and Demise is most certainly a creature of darkness," Hajime stated.

"That's a good effect, but I'm afraid that's about to be fatal for you," Nagito said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hajime asked.

"Your monster's attack is still below mine," Nagito stated. "On my next turn, I'll still have enough attack power to deal another 500 points of damage. If your monster had been destroyed, with Kaiser Dragon in defense mode you could, say, play another monster in defense mode and I might not be able to overrun both monsters with what's left on my field. Then, if you were lucky, you could draw into Monster Reborn and play it to attack again and win the duel. Your monster's own ability has betrayed you. This is my victory. I told you when we started that you wouldn't be able to defeat me, and I was right. This duel is over."

"Are you sure about that?" Hajime asked.

"Huh?" Nagito's scowl wavered.

"One card, face-down," Hajime said, sliding it into his spell/trap card slot.

Nagito scowled. "How dumb do you think I am? I know you don't own a copy of Mirror Force. You can't afford it. You also already used Negate Attack. You really think I'll fall for such a miserable attempt at a bluff."

That was when Chiaki saw it, intense, powerful confidence radiating from Hajime, "If you're so confident," Hajime said, "Go ahead and attack." No. This time for sure, she saw a twinge of blond around Hajime. It was like Hajime was emitting some kind of powerful, confident aura the likes of which Chiaki had never seen before. "I am _sick and tired_ of you ridiculing me, Nagito! If you think you're so superior," Hajime extended his pointer finger at Nagito, "Then just try to attack me! If you don't have the guts, draw, pass, and shut up!"

Nagito actually felt a bit intimidated as he held his duel disk in front his chest and took a step back. He was being made to sweat by Hajime's overwhelming confidence. No, not confidence, Nagito realized, Hope.

 _How could Hajime exude such a powerful hope? I don't sense Izuru in him at all, so what's with him?_ Nagito studied Hajime as wind seemed to circulate all around Hajime, as though some deep, untapped power was threatening to burst, but didn't have quite the oomph to fully lash out. This power continued to intimidate Nagito, but he shook his head and shrugged it off. _No! I can't let him get to me! I'm an Ultimate! He's nothing!_ Nagito exclaimed internally and drew the top card of his deck.

"I attack with Demise!" Nagito shouted.

"Just like I thought you would!" Hajime declared. "I activate Intimidation!"

The card he got from Eliza was now activated.

"Intimidation?" Nagito's entire body tensed up. He had to admit. He had not seen that coming.

"Here's how it works, when you attack a monster on my side of the field, your monster loses 500 attack points during that battle and mine gains those 500 points. The tables have turned, Nagito!"

Now it was Five Headed Dragon's turn to fight back against demise as its axe attack failed to impact it and five beams of energy rained down on Demise. However, despite the injuries and tar-like, purple blood oozing from the fiendish king, the monster stepped back and the wounds closed up.

Nagito's life points then fell to 400. As per its effects, Demise was still standing. Its attack then returned to normal and Five Headed Dragon's attack then returned to being 2500.

"All right, guess my turn's over then," Nagito said. _Not sure what I'm going to do though. With Hajime's monster so powerful and Intimidation on the field that puts me in quite the bind. I think I might have a card or two to get around this, but do I have time to draw it. Hajime might be able to—_

"It's my turn!" Hajime declared and cut Nagito off. He already had a strategy in mind to end this duel. All he had to do was draw the right card. With his hand on top of his deck, he drew with all of his might.

Chiaki looked at him. _I can't sense that aura I could before. What was that just now?_

Hajime looked at the card he drew. Good. This was exactly what he needed. "I activate an equip-spell, Horn of the Unicorn! This will increase Five Headed Dragon's attack power by 700 points."

Hajime's monster surged in power high enough to defeat Demise on Hajime's turn at 3200.

"And now, I attack!"

Powerful bolts of elemental blasts and lightning rained down onto Nagito's monster, injuring it significantly as the holographic lightning actually caused Nagito to flinch as it scattered around him. as His life points were cut in half, leaving him with 200.

"On my next turn, you'll lose the remainder of your life points unless you can destroy my Five Headed Dragon."

"Not necessarily," Nagito said. "I'll set a card face-down," Nagito said. Unbeknownst to Hajime, he had set the card Inspiration. "Just so you know, if you attack or let me have another turn, you will lose. You get one last turn, Hajime. And I'm not going to let you win just so you can feel better about yourself."

"I won't need another turn," Hajime said.

"Huh?" Nagito sounded a bit confused.

"If I can't attack then I'll just have to win without attacking. All I have to do is finish you off!"

Hajime reached for his deck. There was no hesitation. He knew the card that would help him carry the day. And he nodded when he drew it. "Fusion Gate is still on the field. And so, I'll activate it one more time to end this duel! The cards in my hand are Inpachi and Molten Zombie. And with them, I fuse together, the instrument of my victory! Come forth, Blaze Fenix the Burning Bombardment Bird!"

The armored, armed phoenix appeared with its 2800 attack and 2300 defense points.

Nagito looked rather pale. He remembered Blaze Fenix from the duel with Izuru. "But…that means…"

"Yeah, all I have to do is activate my monster's effect and this duel is over. Blaze Fenix, ignite and end this duel!"

Activating its special ability, Blaze Fenix rammed into Nagito with its flames sputtering out the last of his life points.

"He did it! He won!" Chiaki exclaimed, jumping up and down. She was so excited. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She then held her leg. "Owwww!"

Mikan quickly went over to check Chiaki's leg.

"BOOYAH! Eat that custard head!" Joey exclaimed.

"Woohoo! That was awesome!" Komaru exclaimed.

"A bit too short for my tastes, but I suppose that's how things go sometimes," Celeste commented.

As the arena lowered, Nagito just stood there frozen. His mind was having trouble coming to terms with his defeat. Hajime wanted to say something, but what was he supposed to say? He felt like just breathing too hard would've broken Nagito.

 _Awww, too bad,_ Marik thought. _It looks like you won't be taking that vacation in the shadow realm that you wanted, Nagito Komaeda._

However, after stalling, the gears in Nagito's head started turning again and he once again burst out laughing. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! My bad luck really did catch up with me. I completely lost! And yet…despite my loss, I think there may be a shred of good luck buried under all of this." Nagito was now smiling, but in the "overjoyed to the point of creepy" way. "Hajime, I think it's possible you may have talent after all." He then hugged himself, continuing to sweat. "To think Hope's Peak overlooked wonderful talent like yours."

Hajime blinked in astonishment. "I...have talent?"

"Hajime has talent?" Ibuki parroted.

"I can't believe I overlooked it," Nagito cried as though this epiphany was something so blatantly obvious that he felt like a fool for missing it so easily. "Your talent was so well hidden..." He gasped. "And I was the one that drew it out." He hugged himself even harder, sweating profusely. "Oh wow, the backlash from my bad luck will really be bad now."

"What is it? What's my talent?" Hajime asked, excited. If he had talent, he could leave the reserve course. He could tell the Steering Committee where to go and join Chiaki's class.

Nagito looked confused. "Huh? You mean you don't know. I thought it was kind of obvious."

"It's...obvious?" Now Hajime was even more confused.

This made Nagito smile, but in the gentle, amicable sort of way. "Haha! I get it! You're just being humble. And even if you're not, you'll realize it eventually."

Kaiba, however, caught onto what Nagito was getting at _. Komaeda must be implying that Hinata is like Yugi and me, another Ultimate Duelist. That remains to be seen of course. However, my statistics don't lie. I've got my eye on you, Hajime Hinata. I can tell the difference between a true Duelist and people like Komaeda and Wheeler that use luck in substitution of actual strategy. You've certainly got the guts and soul of a true Duelist. In the semi-finals, I'll measure if you have the skill_.

Nagito walked over to Hajime and placed two cards in his hand, the ritual spell Cycle of the World, and the monster Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon. "These are the most powerful card in my deck aside from Exodia, but I can't hand you all five. Besides, I think these cards would help you out more."

Hajime graciously accepted the cards from Nagito. "Oh, uh, thank you Nagito."

Nagito closed one eye and rubbed his head. "You know, I don't lose this game very often. Any match that's super close like that I've always won. When I lose, it's usually pretty badly, a sheer sign that my luck has caught up with me. Good luck in the semi-finals. Of course, depending on who you're up against, I may have to root against you."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure I could live with that." It then hit Hajime like a sack of hammers. The semi-finals. He was in the semi-finals in the same tournament as Yugi Mutoh and Seto Kaiba. When he woke up yesterday morning he was pretty sure he'd bomb out of the tournament during his first duel. Yet here he was, still undefeated—where it mattered in the tournament anyway—on his way to going against dueling legends. It was still a huge shock. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming and still in a coma in Noah's virtual world.

"Congratulations, Hajime."

Chiaki's happy face and sweet smile jarred Hajime from his thoughts. "Oh, uh, thanks."

"I'm really proud of you," Chiaki smiled. "You didn't doubt yourself once during that duel." She closed her eyes and she smiled ear to ear. "You were really cool just now."

 _I can feel the blood rushing to my face,_ Hajime thought to himself.

"Hajime!" Ibuki called out to him as she ran up to him too. "Hey, if Nagito's actually right, maybe you can be in our class. We've got an empty chair for you. Besides, Ibuki already thinks of you like one of the class, anyway."

Mahiru was approaching him too. She was also smiling. "I think you'd be a great addition to the class. You seem like a swell guy."

"You think he'll be a great addition to our class too, right Gundham?" Ibuki asked the animal breeder. There was no answer. She turned to look at him. "Gundham?"

The whole blimp felt it then, a tumultuous wave of anger, rage and darkness. Gundham and Marik were sizing each other up, power overflowing from both in anticipation of battle with the other. This would be a battle between two opposing legions of hell that no spectator, participant or former participant would soon forget.

Their eyes were affixed, metaphorical horns locked and ready for the inevitable clash. A new shadow game was about to begin.

* * *

 **(A/N: And that, folks, is where we shall end it for now. I apologize if the duel wasn't quite long enough for some of you. I really gave things my best. And if you're wondering why Hajime went with Five Headed Dragon instead of summoning Blackland Void Dragon, recall that he used Card Destruction on turn 1 and likely lost the rest of his Fusion Substitutes after he used the remainder to help summon Gaia and Kaiser Dragon. And unlike Makoto, he doesn't have a copy of Serpent Night Dragon. By the way, bonus points if anyone has already caught on to the side effects of Hajime being briefly possessed by Izuru and what the payoff to those side effects will be.**

 **Anyway, next time on Dueling Trigger Finger, Marik and Gundham face off! I've yet to outline this duel so we'll be a short while as I prepare the duel. I should also mention that I'm now in a transitionary period between jobs so if updates are slow, that's why. Anyway, until next time, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	53. Fell Dragon Vs Supreme Overlord of Ice

**(A/N: The hardest part of this duel was coming up with an original shadow game and sticking to its rules. It was a LOT to keep track of in addition to the usual planning and outlining for the duel. I think you guys have already determined who's gonna win this one, but I don't make good writing by half-assing potential foregone conclusion. Strap in, ladies and gents. This one's gonna hurt).**

* * *

 **Ten Years ago…**

"Hey, did you hear about that weirdo, Tanaka? I hear he spends all his time playing with animals."  
"I hear his dad walked out on him and it's just him and his mom."

6 years old, Gundham could overhear the cruel gossiping of his peers as he hid in the corner of the hallway with the cage of his pet turtle, Mosu. His entire body wrapped in a scarf two sizes too big for the young grade schooler, he just brooded alone, friendless while petting Mosu on the head with his finger.

* * *

 **Three Years Later…**

"Tanaka-san," one of the girls in his class said, walking up to him. "I hear you're really good with animals. My cat's sick and I don't have the money for a vet. Can you please see what's wrong with her?"

"Typically I do not associate with the familiars of other humans, but since you asked so earnestly, I don't suppose why not."

* * *

 **That afternoon…**

"There is no need to worry. Your cat is in the middle of her gestation period."

"Huh?"

"She's pregnant."

The girl gasped. "Kitties! Oh, thank you, Tanaka-san! I'm so happy!"

* * *

 **Two weeks later…**

"Meeeeew!"

Gundham sat in his room at home playing with one of the kittens. He'd named her Sayla. He'd adopted it given his classmate couldn't take care of all of them. Gundham had helped her find all the kittens a good home, including his.

Gundham looked around his room. Cages upon cages sat around the confines of his safe haven that included mice, turtles, snakes, a couple of birds, and one big iguana.

Taking Sayla upon his shoulder, Gundham stood and declared, "My fellow agents of darkness! Sound off!" He always liked to pretend his life was more extravagant than it was with his animal companions. Many children played with toys. Gundham preferred living, breathing animals.

One by one, he allowed his pets out of their cages to freely roam about the room. And, after an hour or two, one by one, he escorted them back in. It was like this a lot. After all, though he had many friends of the animal kingdom, none of them were human.

* * *

 **Three months later…**

"Tanaka-san, I appreciate you helping my cat, but I don't think it's a good idea if we keep hanging out. You're a bit…out there."

"Yes…I see…I understand."

That day, Gundham learned the true cruelty of humankind.

* * *

 **Three years later…**

Gundham sat in a room full of animal cages from the plain to the strange. In front of him sat a stack of paperwork. At the top, in typewritten lettering the first sheet read, "Animal Care Club"

Gundham though he would be alone in this room and the club would never see the light of day, but much to his surprise no less than seven students arrived. One by one they all signed up to join and take care of the animals that Gundham had brought from his own fortress of solitude.

And then, one by one, as the school years dragged on, they all started to leave.

"Sorry, Tanaka, I'm a bit busy with exams."

"Oh? Today? Sorry, I promised my boyfriend we'd go to the movies."

Often Gundham was found alone to take care of the animals. But, though fate was unkind to him for so many years, the great Gundham Tanaka would soon meet his most treasured companions.

* * *

 **Three Years Later…**

During his one and only year Fazal Commerce High School, Gundham was surprised to find that there was already an Animal Care Club. Upon going to the club room on his first day, the president, a senior student with light brown hair, smiled at him.

"Welcome. My name is Tai Takemaru. Do you like animals?"

"I am one with nature," Gundham said with a chuckle and a grin.

"You have an odd way of speaking, but, it takes all kinds here at Fazal's Animal Club. Let me show you around."

It wasn't long into the tour before Gundham became…distracted. He spotted four cages, each with a hamster in it. They looked unhappy and low on energy. "Why are these beasts being separated? Can you not see how the Silver fox yearns for the company of the steel elephant.

"Silver…oh you mean the hamsters?" Takemaru asked. "We just got them from the shelter. They were donated. They're barely a few months old. Feisty little things."

Gundham opened the cage to one of the hamsters, a brown one with a chipped ear.

"Ah, careful," Takemaru said, as Gundham slipped his hand inside.

But Gundham lay his hand flat on the base of the cage. The hamster looked at it and then scrambled up Gundham's arm onto his shoulder. From his shirt pocket, Gundham procured a sunflower seed, which the tiny creature nibbled on.

"And thus I christen thee, Crimson Steel Elephant, Maga-Z!"

Hearing Gundham's bellowing voice, the other three hamsters perked their little ears up and stared at him from inside the cage.

"Ahahaha!" Gundham laughed. "Do you hear the darkness beckon my furry friends? Shall I temper you with my strong, commanding disposition." He opened the cage to each hamster. "Come then, your master beckons!"

Takemaru watched as the hamsters leapt onto Gundham almost simultaneously, crawling up and down his uniform and burrowing into his pockets, or nestling somewhere on his person.

Takemaru chuckled. "They seem to like you, Tanaka. Why don't you take care of them?"

"Indeed. These fell beasts and I have forged a bond stronger than steel. Together, I am Gundham Tanaka, the Supreme Overlord of Ice and these are my loyal demonic spawn, the Four Dark Devas of Destruction!"

* * *

 **Nine Months Later…**

With an external heater plugged into the wall, Gundham was having the Four Dark Devas running a cardboard maze made by the younger sibling of one of the club members. He had a stopwatch, timing their adventure.

"Ah, Tanaka," Takemaru said, walking into the open club room. "I thought I'd find you in here. Aren't you going home? It's almost time for Winter Break."

"The four walls I used to call home rarely resonate within me anymore. And…I shant be of this domain much longer."

Takemaru grabbed a chair and sat down. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you recall how earlier last week when several officials came in here to observe our club?"

"Oh, right, from Hope's Peak," Takemaru said, slapping his forehead. He had practically forgotten.

"I just received a letter in the mail the night before. I am to attend their school this spring. So, I aim to spend all the time I can with my closest companions, for I soon may not be able to do so anymore."

"I see. You've really grown attached to the little guys, huh?" Takemaru asked.

"And they I." Gundham dropped his overlord persona, mostly. With Takemaru, he knew he could be straightforward. "We are practically inseparable. Animals do not comprehend the passage of time, or obligations the way we humans do. The Four Dark Devas will not understand when I simply stop showing up for class, or do not routinely clean their cages. And will my successor care for them the way I do? Raising a pet is not the same as raising a child, for not only will you live far beyond their years, but you may not always be able to see them through to their meet with the Reaper."

After a small pause, Gundham heard Takemaru say, "Why not take them with you?"

Gundham turned his head towards Takemaru, glowering. He did not know if the declaration was in jest.

"I'm serious, Gundham. If you hadn't joined the club, I think we would've had a lot more problems. I know I'm the only one that bothers to talk to you, but I know the other club members respect your skill. They just…don't know how to approach you."

"Such is the curse of humans."

Takemaru sighed. "Take them with you, Gundham. The Four Dark Devas are as much a part of you as that scarf."

Gundham smiled. "Takemaru, you are truly a rare soul out of the billions that exist. When this world is mine, you shall be given a title and great endowments."

Takemaru laughed. "Good luck out there, Gundham. And if things get tough, even though I'm off to university, you can always call upon me, your rare human summon."

Gundham chuckled. "To think of yourself so highly, but, who knows, one day I may do precisely that."

* * *

 **Four months later…**

With only the Four Dark Devas of Destruction for company, Gundham made his debut at Hope's Peak Academy. His fellow students were, colorful, yet seemingly extremely disinterested in him. The lukewarm reception to his introduction seemed to indicate that, for the next three years, he would once again be alone.

And yet, as he approached the animal silo that Hope's Peak had prepared for him, hand within inches from the door handle, a kind voice called out to him. "Gundham, correct?"

Gundham turned sharply to see the radiant foreign girl behind him. Ah, yes, he recalled her name. "Ah, Princess Nevermind. Is there something I can help you with?"

"You can call me Sonia, Gundham. I do not wish for titles and status to interfere with my making friends with my classmates."

"Well, you'd best steer clear of my path," Gundham said in the same defensive manner that a dog would growl at a trespasser. "I have come to know the cruelty and self-serving nature of humans. You shant sway me with your golden hair nor your deceptive scepter, foul she cat!"

Sonia sounded crushed. "Oh. That is a shame. I was hoping to meet your animals. The Four Dark Devas are so cute after all. I wanted to pet them."

Gundham looked at Sonia with a mix of confusion and skepticism. "R-Really?"

Sonia smiled kindly. "Oh yes. I don't always make a mention of it, but animals and the occult are kind of hobbies of mine."

Gundham still looked skeptic. "You don't say."

"Please," Sonia almost pleaded. "I mean no harm."

Gundham turned his head away. "When canines mean no harm they typically roll on their back and pant. Yet for humans, they…" Gundham then looked at Sonia, on her back, smiling, hands up and raised like a dog. Gundham believed that if Sonia had a tail, it would be wagging. And yet… "Desist in your actions at once. A woman of your caliber has no place being on the ground."

"Oh," Sonia got to her feet, brushing the dirt out of her hair. "Was that not a request for me to prove my worth to enter the Den of Darkness?"

Something sparked within Gundham. A gut feeling that, in spite of his previous altercations with humans, Takemaru aside, he felt as though he could trust this Sonia. She seemed…just as out there as himself.

Chuckling giddily, Gundham then said with a crafty smile, "It was indeed. And you have passed my test, Foreign Witch." Gundham opened the door to the silo. "Enter the lair of I, Gundham Tanaka! And see what forbidden secrets lay before you!"

* * *

 **Two months later…**

"Oh. Gundham, I did not expect to see you here," Sonia said as she got in one of the lines for KaibaCorp's qualifying Duel Terminal exam for uninvited guests to be worthy of Battle City.

Gundham bellowed out a malevolent cackle. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Where the creatures of darkness may slumber, you can always count on I, GUNDHAM TANAKA, to appear! I would say the same of you, Dark Queen, but I suspected already that you were a mistress of the dark arts."

"Oh, am I the Dark Queen now?" Sonia asked.

"Keh heh heh heh," Gundham chuckled. "You are not yet, but in my mind you shall one day be so. For we masters of the mystique cannot be held down by this plebian existence!"

"Most agreed. See you on the battlefield, Supreme Overlord of Ice," Sonia said with a bright smile.

Gundham pushed his scarf up above his nose, blushing. "S-See you on the battlefield."

* * *

 **Present Day**

A loud, cold wind blew across the KaibaCorp blimp. Gundham and Marik stood opposite each other under the midday sun. It blew at Marik's cape and Gundham's scarf, the articles billowing in the pacific air over the ocean below. Gundham's thoughts were only of Sonia and beating Marik. No more distractions stood in his path. It was just him and the Fell Dragon. Though without Falchion, Gundham believed he could slay the fiendish master of the Shadow Realm.

Things were dead silent from the spectators. Yugi, most of all, knew what rode on this duel and he prayed for Gundham's safety.

Chiaki too was of the same mindset. She'd already lost one classmate to Marik. She could not bear to lose another. And, if Marik won, there was a disturbingly high chance he could duel Hajime next. She hoped and hoped that Gundham would stop Marik here.

"So, Gundham Tanaka, you have the courage to face me, not that I expected any less from you," Marik chuckled with a sinister sneer.

"Words cannot express my unholy rage for your schemes, Fell Dragon. For the sake of the Dark Queen, our bitter rivalry ends here today."

"All too true. So, Gundham, are you ready for _your_ Shadow Game?"

The shadows closed in as the sun was blotted out and purple smoke overtook the battlefield. It was if eternal night had fallen.

"I stand ready for anything!" Gundham declared.

Marik chuckled as the Millennium Rod gave of a bright glow and Gundham could suddenly feel as if he could feel the Shadow Realm with his very soul. "Here's today's shadow game," Marik said. "With every card that goes to your graveyard, the weight of your soul becomes heavier. And your soul will grow weaker as you take direct damage. Additionally, at the start of your turn, you will take even _more_ damage proportionate to the damage to your life points and the number of cards in your graveyard. I should warn you though, while damage to sixty percent of your soul is dangerous, if your soul is damaged one-hundred percent, you will die!"

Chiaki swallowed, Mahiru shivered and Celeste looked on with a pained expression. Everyone knew that to ask Gundham to back down would be a insult to his pride, but to risk his life…

"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! For the sake of the Dark Queen, I shall smite thee!"

Marik chuckled. "Then you'd best hope your life points run out before your soul is completely destroyed.

"It shan't happen. For it will be your soul cast into the pits of hell! Fell Dragon, this is your reckoning! For today, I, Gundham Tanaka, the Supreme Overlord Of Ice shall STRIKE! YOU! DOWN!

"Let's Duel!" Marik and Gundham declared together.

"I shall go first," Gundham stated. "I DRAW!" Looking at his hand, Gundham made no hesitation making his move. "First I shall summon Voltic Kong to the field, in attack mode!" A red furred gorilla with yellow skin and lightning sparking all around it, hit the table with 1800 attack points and 1000 defense points. "And I shall equip it with this, the spell card Beast Fangs!" Voltic Kong's jaw widened as its fangs became more prominent. "This increases my monsters power far beyond what a first turn summon is typically capable of!" Gundham declared as Voltic Kong now had 2100 attack points and 1300 defense points. "Next, I shall set two cards," Gundham stated, reducing his hand to only two cards. "My first turn, is complete!"

"My move," Marik snickered and drew the top card of his deck. "And I shall start my turn with the magic of Mutual Graceful Charity, causing us both to draw three cards, but we must each discard two."

As Gundham sent the two selected cards to the graveyard, he felt the weight upon his soul. It was like a minor twinge of pain, but it passed as soon as it occurred, yet lingered like a weight upon his shoulder.

 _So, this is the power of the shadows. How quaint._

"Next, I activate the magic card, The Shallow Grave. Now we must both select a monster in our graveyard and return it to the field in face-up defense position. And the monster I choose is Legendary Fiend!"

Gundham recognized the winged, blue fiend from his previous battle with Marik. He was not thrilled to see it, but Marik, he felt had made a grave miscalculation. "I select the rare Twinheaded Beast!" A double headed lion with its mane on fire appeared at Gundham's side. It had 1700 attack points and 1900 defense points.

"An interesting decision. I shall now play Makyura the Destructor in attack mode!" Marik declared. The clawed, fiendish warrior appeared with 1600 attack points and 1200 defense points. "And next, I shall set one card face-down onto the field. My turn is over."

Gundham stared puzzlingly at the field. What was Marik up to? Surely he did not thing Gundham was so amateurish that he could not see the obvious ploy at work. Well, it was time for Marik to feel the wrath of the Ultimate Animal Breeder.

"My turn!" Gundham bellowed. "I draw!"

"I begin by activating Giant Trunade, thus returning all spell and trap cards to our hands."

Marik seemed to frown a little as Gundham returned his cards to his hand. "Next, I shall reset my spell and trap cards," Gundham stated, re-equipping Voltic Kong and setting the two cards on the field once more. "And now, I shall attack with Twin Headed Beast! Destroy Makyura!"

Gundham's monster unleashed its fury upon Marik's monster, destroying it and drawing first blood.

Marik's life points ticked down to 3900.

"And with first blood shall come second. Twinheaded Beast, attack once more!" Gundham declared, pointing at legendary fiend.

"Not so fast. From my hand, I activate the trap card Mirror Force!"

"Fool!" Gundham shouted. "You cannot cast a trap from your hand."

"Oh, but I can," Marik grinned. "The turn Makyura is destroyed, I am allowed to play one trap card from my hand that turn."

"No! It cannot be!" Gundham declared, going pale.

"Farewell to your monsters, Gundham Tanaka! You should be more careful next time!"

Mirror Force activated and Twinheaded Beast bashed its skull against it, the rebound of which annihilated it and Voltic Kong, sending both and the attached Beast Fangs to the graveyard.

"That's playing dirty," Téa commented.

"It's Gundham's own fault for falling for it," Celeste said.

"Maybe," Yugi said, gazing sternly at the battlefield, "But this duel is far from over. I don't think one little setback will cost someone like Gundham victory."

"Yugi, do you believe…that Gundham can win?" Chiaki asked miserably.

"I don't know, Chiaki. I know that I'm fated to stop Marik and his wicked ways. And honestly, I don't know if Gundham has what it takes to stop the Winged Dragon of Ra. But…I want to believe in my friends. I want to believe that the burden of the fate of the world doesn't always have to fall on my shoulders. But if it does, I promise to avenge them, both Gundham and Sonia."

Yugi's words were a small comfort to the worried Chiaki. Hajime put a firm hand on her shoulder, indicating that he was right by her side.

Upon the battlefield, Gundham folded his arms crossly. "Tch." He unfolded them to continue his turn. "I shall set one monster card face-down and then I am forced to end my turn," Gundham stated.

Marik chuckled. "But of course, you have no other options." Marik drew the top card of his deck. "After all, you know as well as I that during my turn, Legendary Fiend grows in power by 700 attack points."

Marik's monster increased in power as he then switched it into attack mode. At 2200 attack points strong, Marik had the might to make mince meat out of whatever pathetic monster Gundham had facedown.

"And that's not all. First, I set one card face-down. And next, I'm summoning the mighty Gil Garth, in attack mode!" Marik declared as the armored, hunchbacked, sword carrying fiend hit the table with its whopping 1800 attack points.

"Say goodbye to more than half your life points. Gil Garth, attack Gundham's face-down monster!"

"HALT!" Gundham declared. "I activate my face-down card, Threatening Roar!"

Gundham's trap card revealed a behemoth barking at three strange, unidentifiable monsters. "Your attack is cancelled, as are all for this turn!"

"How clever," Marik chuckled. "But you should act fast for soon my Legendary Fiend will become too powerful for you to stop."

Gundham smiled in satisfaction. "How appropriate then that I have just the fiend to stop him."

"What?" Marik growled.

"Surely you remember our previous bout, Marik. The beast I used to stop your almighty Legendary Fiend. For I shall now summon a demon so powerful, few can stand up against it. By sacrificing my only monster, I call upon the mighty SUMMONED SKULL!"

Summoning his favorite monster to the field, the mighty Summoned Skull growled as lightning crashed around it, sparking at Gundham's feet. "Now see who you trifle with, Fell Dragon! Feel the wrath of the underworld! Summoned Skull, attack Legendary Fiend! Lightning Strike!"

"Predictable," Marik declared as he thrust out the Millennium Rod over his face-down card, "I activate the trap card Mask of Weakness!"

A gaudy looking mask attached itself to Summoned Skull's face, lowering its attack potency from 2500 to 1800.

"Taking me on with such paltry gimmicks," Gundham barked back. "Do not underestimate me, Marik! I activate Bark of Dark Ruler!" Gundham declared, activating his trap card. "By giving up 500 of my life points, I can deplete Legendary Fiend's attack power just enough for Summoned Skull to win their bout!"

Despite being weakened by Marik's mask, Gundham's Summoned Skull ran its electrified claws through Marik's monster, shocking it through its whole body and destroying it. Gundham's monster remained weakened, but at least now it had the power to match Marik's Gil Garth. If Marik attacked, the monsters would destroy each other. "My turn is complete," Gundham stated.

Marik drew the top card of his deck.

"You are quite the tenacious competitor, young Gundham. But it is foolhardy if you think you can defeat the likes of me."

"Make your move, Fell Dragon! I am immune to your taunting!" Gundham snapped.

"Well someone's in a hurry to be sent to the Shadow Realm. Let's see," Marik said, drawing his card. "What magnificent ways do I have of destroying you?" Gundham studied Marik carefully as the latter looked at his hand. "Ah, yes, I have this." Marik plucked a card from his hand. "I summon the mysterious Dark Jeroid in attack mode!" A strange blue monster built like a fiendish centaur…thing appeared. It had 1200 attack points and 1500 defense points. "And when Dark Jeroid is summoned to the field, I can target any monster on the field and lower its attack power by 800 points.

Using four of its limbs, Dark Jeroid sent mysterious waves towards Summoned Skull, weakening it further to only 1000 attack points. It wounded Gundham internally to see his favorite monster in so much pain.

"Next, I shall annihilate your favorite monster with Gil Garth!" Marik declared. Gil Garth's sword slashed the weakened Summoned Skull in half, reducing Gundham's life points to 2700. His body felt as if he was wearing a pound of lead all around it.

"And now, Dark Jeroid attacks directly!" Marik declared.

The blue fiend sped towards Gundham and then struck him with every single one of its many limbs, bringing Gundham's life points down to only 1500.

"Gundham!" Mahiru exclaimed.

However, despite the attack, Gundham remained firm.

"Impressive. Your soul must be strong indeed," Marik stated. "I wonder just how long you'll last. My turn is done."

"My turn begins!" Gundham declared, only for the shadows to pierce his soul and now he suddenly felt woozy. His head throbbed with serious pain.

"What's the matter? Feeling the effects of the shadows already?" Marik chuckled. "By my estimate, your soul is suffering equivalent to ten percent of its capacity. You should be more careful in this duel, Gundham Tanaka. It could prove fatal."

However, despite the pain, Gundham stood tall. "I care not what happens to me. I care only that the Dark Queen will be saved!" Gundham pulled the top card of his deck and looked at what he drew. A metal elephant was reflected in the card's image. Gundham had never seen this creature before in his deck. No…wait, he had. Once. And just a few hours ago.

From within his coat, a brown hamster with a chipped ear poked its head out. "Seems your time has come my friend. We shall do battle together."

With a salute and a squeak, Gundham's hamster sat upon the card. "I summon to the field one of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction. Come forth! CRIMSON STEEL ELEPHANT MAGA-Z!"

As Gundham placed the card on the reader, Maga-Z's body became enveloped in light and it returned to what Gundham considered its true form, a steel elephant with a reddish tint on its tusks, back, and knees. With a triumphant, hellish trumpet, Maga-Z stood with a robust 1900 attack and 1600 defense.

"What is that? I've never seen anything like it!" Joey exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Kaiba, does that card even exist?" Byakuya asked him.

"You expect me to have memorized every card in Duel Monsters?" Kaiba responded. "If the card activated, then clearly it exists."

 _I know that card is exclusive to Gundham,_ Yugi thought. _The Pharaoh and I were there when he received them from his previous shadow duel with Marik. Let's see what the Four Dark Devas of Destruction are really capable of!_

Chiaki called out to Gundham. "You can do it, Gundham! Show Marik the true depths of your strength!"

"Yeah! Show him why hope will never lose to despair!" Nagito added.

"Stomp his butt good!" Ibuki shouted.

As Gundham looked over at his classmates, Mahiru and Hajime nodded at him firmly. He had their support to take Marik down. It filled the once friendless Gundham with pride and determination.

"Maga-Z!" Gundham shouted. "Attack! Ram into Gil Garth! Destroy it!"

With its hellish trumpet, Maga-Z charged at Marik's monster, destroying it and scratching Marik for another 100 points of damage. His life points were now 3700.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would play the Four Dark Devas of Destruction. It's about time they joined you in battle."

Gundham laughed. "You should feel honored Marik. It has been a long time since anyone has forced me to use my true power. You should be cautious for I could bring calamity upon this entire continent! Now, I shall set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Marik chuckled. "How delightful. I cannot wait to see the look on your face when I annihilate your precious dark devas one by one. And the sturdy Maga-Z is a good place to start!" Marik exclaimed as he drew the top card of his deck. "I begin by sacrificing Dark Jeroid in order to play the terrifying Helpoemer!"

A rotting blue fiend, strapped to an orange slab of stone appeared on the battlefield with 2000 attack points and 1400 defense points. "And since my monster is stronger than yours…Helpoemer! Attack!"

Helpoemer unleashed several phantasmal arms at Gundham's monster, but the Supreme Overlord of Ice was not to be taken off guard.

"I activate Horn of the Phantom Beast!" Gundham declared. "This increases Maga-Z's attack power!"

Maga-Z's attack power surged to 2,700 and with a hellish burst of flame from its trunk then rammed into Helpoemer, destroying it and reducing Marik's life points down to 3,000 exactly.

"I see. How resourceful," Marik said, chuckling as Gundham drew one card silently thanks to the effects of his equip trap card. "But I'm resourceful as well. I activate Nightmare Steel Cage!"

A spikey cage dropped down onto Gundham and Maga-Z.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What's wrong, Fell Dragon? Running scared of my awesome and mighty power?" Gundham asked, gleefully.

"Hardly," Marik smirked. He stuck out his tongue, letting it waggle back and forth menacingly. "I just think it will be ever so entertaining to watch you self-destruct. After all, with 2,500 points of damage and several cards in your graveyard, you will simply take massive soul damage with every passing turn. Enjoy collapsing dead in a cage like those animals you love so much."

"Marik! I do not cage my furred friends! They are the closest companions I will ever have and they shall be your undoing! Now behold!" Gundham drew the top card of his deck. "I begin by activating Card of Demise, bringing my hand up to 5 cards, though I must discard my whole hand five turns later."

"Not that you'll last that long," Marik taunted.

"I won't need to," Gundham declared, "I shall have destroyed you before then!" He exclaimed as he went up to a hand of five cards. "Watch now as I summon Supernova Silver Fox, San-D!" Gundham held out the card for his female companion to jump onto it and then be summoned to the battlefield in her true form, a nine-tailed silver fox. She had 1600 attack points and 1200 defense points.

Gundham chuckled. "Even if I cannot attack, I can still burn you with San-D's hellspawn power. "Her special ability allows me to burn you for 200 points of damage for monster card on my side of the field!"

Lighting her tails aflame, San-D sent the fireballs at Marik and reduced his life points down to 2,800. Marik took it in stride.

"Since your battle phase has passed because your monsters can't attack, allow me to introduce you to the special effect of my Helpoemer!" Marik's monster reached out of Gundham's graveyard and pulled a card at random from Gundham's hand to his graveyard.

Marik chuckled. "When you are finished attacking, every turn, my Helpoemer will pluck one card from your hand to the graveyard. Your soul will not survive for much longer. Though you are at twenty percent damage now, soon you will be well over the dangerous limit."

"I shall not fall!" Gundham barked. "Make your move, Fell Dragon! You stand at a disadvantage in monsters on the field and I will enjoy annihilating what feeble defense you have once your Nightmare Steel Cage vanishes into the ether."

"Oh trust me, young Gundham," Marik said as he drew the top card of his deck, "When that cage disappears, it will be you at a grave disadvantage. For now, I summon Melchid the Four Faced Beast, in attack mode!"

A strange fiend whose entire existence comprised of only four faces seemingly glued together, one of them yellow, appeared in front of Marik with 1500 attack points and 1200 defense points.

"And that is all I shall do this turn."

"A pathetic display of defenses. When I can attack again. I shall crush you!" Gundham declared as he drew the top card of his deck only to feel short of breath.

Marik chuckled sinisterly. "What's the matter? The power of the Shadow Realm finally catching up with you?"

Gundham put his hand against his chest, clutching it. The Shadow Realm's effects were beginning to get a bit taxing, but he was far from wanting to throw in the towel.

 _Gundham,_ Yugi thought.

 _Please be safe,_ Chiaki prayed.

Adding the top card of his deck to his hand, Gundham knew exactly his last move before Nightmare Steel Cage lifted, allowing him to attack next turn. With a smirk, he held out the card he drew for Jum-P and declare, "I summon Mirage Golden Hawk Jum-P!" Gundham declared, causing a large, golden bird to appear. It had 1600 attack points and 1000 defense points. "And now that three of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction have appeared, I am allowed to special summon the last one from my deck. "Come forth, Invading Black Dragon, Cham-P!"

A Blackland Fire Dragon lookalike, though this one was all black with purple spine frills and wing backs, appeared at Gundham's side. It had 1700 attack points and 1200 defense points.

"Next, I will activate San-D's special ability once more, burning you for 800 points of damage now that all of my Dark Devas of Destruction are on the field."

Marik's life points dropped to 2,000 due to the incoming barrage of blue fireballs. Once more, Marik just shrugged it off.

"Since you cannot attack this turn once more, Helpoemer will take another card from your hand!" Marik declared as once more a card was removed from Gundham's hand.

"It matters not. I have everything I need to defeat you!" Gundham shouted.

"We shall see about that," Marik stated and drew the top card of his deck. Despite the continuous soul damage, Marik was still holding strong, a testament to his dark powers blessed to him by the Millennium Rod.

"I don't get it. Why isn't Marik affected by the Shadow Realm the way Gundham is?" Serenity asked.

"Well, for starters, if my math is right, and I'm pretty sure it is," Yugi began to explain, "Marik has taken far less soul damage than Gundham, and, even that notwithstanding, Marik should be far stronger than Gundham in that regard due the powers of the Millennium Rod."

"So Marik rigged the game in his favor?" Mahiru shivered.

"Sounds like the sort of dirty tactics Marik enjoys," Celeste commented.

"You employed those same dirty tactics at Domino Pier," Byakuya glared at her. "Don't act all high and mighty now."

"Oh come now. That was the past. I'm a changed woman," Celeste said with a wily smirk. "I've had a whole character arc and everything."

"That was yesterday," Tristan said with a glazed look.

"Semantics," Celeste said, turning her head away, irritated.

Back up on the dueling platform, Marik continued his evil machinations, "I activate Card of Sanctity, forcing us both to draw until we are holding six cards."

Gundham glared as he watched Marik draw his cards with an evil grin.

 _What's Marik up to?_ Yugi wondered. _Nightmare Steel Cage didn't give him anywhere close to the necessary amount of turns to summon Ra._

 _Perhaps Marik doesn't think Gundham worthy to be crushed by Ra. Perhaps he has a far more simple solution in mind._

"And now, I summon to the field the monster Lord Poison!" Marik declared, summoning a twisted gnarling mass of spikes and mold. "But he will not be around for long, for thanks to Melchid the Four Faced Beast being in play, I am able to summon a creature without equal."

"I think I know," Gundham said. "Play your foul demon Marik, I am not afraid!"

"With pleasure! Behold the mighty Masked Beast Des Gardius!"

Yugi and Kaiba both gasped and had PTSD flashbacks to that three-headed, masked behemoth staring them down during their duel with Lumis and Umbra. It had a massive 3300 attack points and 2500 defense points.

"With a card that powerful, Marik could end the duel," Téa gasped, recoiling in horror.

"Gundham!" Chiaki called out in worry.

"So many monsters I could destroy, but which one?" Marik asked, licking his lips. "Ah yes, I think I've had just about enough of that putrid fox of yours whittling down my life points. Masked Beast Des Gardius, destroy Supernova Silver Fox, San-D!"

"Gundham!" Ibuki, Mahiru and Chiaki called out at the same time.

However, Gundham was not afraid. Gundham, was laughing.

"What is so funny? You're about to be destroyed!"

"You are quite amusing indeed, Marik. For you see, had you chosen to attack Cham-P or Jum-P, you may have defeated me handedly, but by attacking San-D you have allowed me to play this: WILD NATURE'S RELEASE!"

Gundham activated a quick play spell. "Now, San-D will gain attack points equal to her defense points. She may not survive this battle, but I, Gundham Tanaka, will live to fight another day!"

San-D's power surged to 2800, still inferior to Des Gardius and she was struck down by Des Gardius, collapsing on the ground, reverting to her hamster body.

Gundham waltzed into the middle of the battlefield to pick her up, patting her on the back. _You fought valiantly and bravely, San-D,_ Gundham thought, sticking her in his pocket, _Rest now._

Gundham's life points now sat at 1100.

"I shall set one card onto the field," Marik said. "And end my turn."

Gundham marched back to his original position and turned to face Marik. "Fell Dragon, you shall pay for not only your transgressions against the Dark Queen, but also against the Four Dark Devas of Destruction. Watch now though, as I draw and—"

Before Gundham could draw, the mere declaration of it caused his entire body to wrack with pain, enough for him to let out an agonizing scream.

"Enjoying yourself?" Marik cackled. "It's likely you've nearly entered the danger zone at fifty percent of soul damage."

Gundham hunched over, panting and sweating through his coat. A spot of bloodied drool escaped his mouth and dripped onto the stadium floor. He wiped his mouth with his scarf. Although it was hard to breathe, Gundham refused to fall. He had a job to do.

Drawing the top card of his deck, he declared, "I activate Malevolent Nuzzler, equipping it to Invading Black Dragon, Cham-P!" A dark aura enveloped Gundham's monster, bringing its attack power to 2400 attack points. "And now, I shall use Cham-P, to rid the field of Des Gardius!"

"Impossible! Your monster has almost 1000 fewer attack points than mine!"

"Perhaps, but Cham-P is special. For you see, when he initiates combat, he becomes a force to be reckoned with, gaining 500 attack points. Furthermore, when he encounters a foe far greater in power than himself, he gains an additional 500 points."

"But that means…"

"Yes! He is now stronger than your mighty fiend! Go! Cham-P! Attack with Dark Destructive Charge! Take down Des Gardius!"

Gundham's monster galloped like a horse as a mach cone of darkness formed around it. It slammed straight into Des Gardius, destroying it and bringing Marik's life points down to 1,900, leaving behind only a mask on the ground.

"And now I shall—"

"Not so fast," Marik said as the mask on the ground rose up and affixed itself to the face of Cham-P.

"What? Cham-P!"

"I'm afraid your friend cannot hear you, Gundham," Marik said, as the dragon thrashed about, only to Ultimately turn against his master. "For when Masked Beast Des Gardius is destroyed, it leaves behind a powerful artifact known as the Mask of Remnants. And this mask allows me to take control of any single one of your monsters. Isn't it agonizing how your own companion now stands against you?"

However, Gundham could only laugh. "Fell Dragon, you have much to learn about the animal kingdom. For only I, the tame of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, know one, crucial detail, Maga-Z and Cham-P are bitter rivals." Gundham held up his left arm, on which his duel disk was affixed. "Do you see my left arm? It has been the sight of many battles between my Dark Devas. Bitter wounds cover it aplenty. And I know Maga-Z is more than willing to engage in battle with his old rival."

"You will self-destruct. By your own admission—"

Gundham grinned. "If you were hoping to gain 500 points thanks to Cham-P's effect when he battles a stronger foe, I'm afraid I wasn't clear enough earlier. _Both_ effects are only gained when Cham-P initiates combat."

"WHAT?!"

Gundham cackled. "Fell Dragon, you spend so much time wallowing in the shadows, yet you have no skills communicating with the creatures within. If you spent more time listening to the shadows instead of conquering them, you would not be in such a precarious position now. But enough talk. Now, Maga-Z! Attack Cham-P! Release him from his brainwashing!"

With a hellish trumpet, Maga-Z charged towards Cham-P who charged back. The two beasts locked in headbutting combat, until finally Maga-Z wrapped its trunk around Cham-P and threw him at the ground, stomping on his neck, winning the battle.

Marik's life points descended to 1,600.

Maga-Z then picked up his lifelong rival and returned him to Gundham safely, who pat his friend on the trunk and returned Cham-P to the inside of his coat. He then drew a card thanks to the effects of Horn of the Phantom Beast.

"Take a look at your life points, Fell Dragon. You have just enough to be defeated by Jum-P."

"What? No! It can't be!" Marik did a double take. Unfortunately, Gundham was right.

"You can do it, Gundham!" Ibuki cheered.

Yugi smiled. This nightmare might actually be over. Gundham could win. His self-proclaimed dark powers could end this madness once and for all.

"Mirage Golden Hawk, Jum-P! Attack Marik directly and end this duel!" Gundham declared, fanning out his unbandaged palm in a way that made Yugi feel nostalgic.

Unfortunately, much like with Sonia, the final blow was not to be. Marik had, once more, planned ahead.

"I activate the Quick Play spell Dark Wall of Wind!" Marik declared, activating the card as his body faded into the Shadow Realm, becoming transparent. Jum-P sailed right through him, dealing no damage. "Too bad, and to think you were one attack away from complete and total victory. Oh, and do mind Helpoemer's effect."

A random card was stolen from Gundham's hand.

"Do not think yourself safe for long, Fell Dragon! Though I lack Falchion, I have the necessary tools to slay you this day! You are without any monsters of your own to smite me and I still have Crimson Steel Elephant Maga-Z at my side boosted by Horn of the Phantom Beast!" Gundham shouted as Marik's body ceased being transparent. "Just how exactly do you plan to counterattack? Without any monsters on the field, even Ra's Holy Song will not help you!"

"Fool!" Marik barked. "If you think yourself safe from Ra, allow me to prove you wrong."

 _What's Marik thinking?_ Yugi wondered. _He has no monsters on the field. How does he plan to summon Ra?_

"Watch closely," Marik chuckled. "You're about to witness the true might of the gods."

Marik drew the top card of his deck as anxiety lay in the heart of all of the spectators, sans Kaiba. Sweat also broke out on all of their faces.

"I activate the spell card Tribute Burial. By removing one monster card from each of our graveyards, I am able to summon any monster from my hand without sacrificing any monsters on my field. So behold as I summon the one, the only _Winged Dragon of Ra!_ "

All of the spectators watched as the golden, metallic dragon took to the skies in all its gargantuan, terrifying glory for the second time in the tournament, Odion's fake notwithstanding. It had 0000 attack and 0000 defense points.

"Why would you summon Ra, now?" Gundham inquired. "It has no power of its own. You have offered it no tribute."

"Too true," Marik smirked. "But just as with Osiris and Obelisk, Ra comes with its own hidden abilities. Behold one of them now!"

Everyone watched as Ra's wings ignited and the whole being began to transform from a dragon into a Phoenix. "By giving up 1000 life points, Ra enters its Phoenix Form," Marik stated as his life points became 600. "And when it is summoned in such a state, it automatically destroys every single monster on my opponent's side of the field."

"NO!" Mahiru exclaimed in horror.

"Prepare to be incinerated by the power of Ra!" Marik exclaimed. "Much like little Makoto and that witch Celeste before you, you shall be annihilated due to your ill comprehension of the power of the gods! You should've been more like Sonia and attempted to control the power of the gods for yourself. She at least comprehended the terrifying and mighty power of Ra."

"Leave the Dark Queen out of this!" Gundham bellowed.

"Why? You'll be joining her soon enough," Marik said. "Now then, Winged Dragon of Ra!" He declared as his Millennium Rod glowed brightly, "Destroy these foolish creatures with your power! I command you!"

Ra let out a terrifying roar and then unleashed a massively powerful inferno that seemed to engulf the whole battlefield.

"Gundham!" Yugi shouted.

Afraid of the flames himself, Roland put his back to the guard rail, barely able to escape the blaze that was tearing apart Gundham's monsters and dealing damage to their tamer within.

"Seto, I'm scared," Mokuba said, hugging his big brother. Kaiba leant him an arm of comfort to abate Mokuba's worries. Unsurprisingly, Komaru and Serenity were cuddling up to their big brothers as well.

"Whoa! Talk about great balls of fire!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Not the time or place!" Mai shouted.

"GUNDHAM!" Chiaki shouted at the top of her lungs, tears running down, eyes shut tight.

If Gundham was screaming, then the screams were drowned out by the roaring inferno that was Ra's power.

"Gundham! You have to live!" Nagito called to him. "You can't let yourself get consumed by Ra's despair!"

As if on cue, the flames ceased, peeling away by a mighty gust of wind. There was naught, but silence. All eyes were on Gundham.

"Look!" Espa pointed. "Look, he's still standing!"

Sure enough, Gundham was not collapsed on the ground. Though his life points remained untouched at 1,100, his body and mind had both suffered from the agonizing power that was the Winged Dragon of Ra. Jum-P and Maga-Z lay unconscious and comatose at his feet in their hamster forms. The young breeder's shoulders were slouched, his arms slack at his sides.

Chiaki gulped. "He didn't die standing up, did he?"

As if on cue, Gundham's left arm twitched.

"Gundham!" Mahiru's eyes were filled with tears as she called out in concern.

"Yeah! Keep it going man! You can still fight!" Tristan declared.

"Can he?" Marik chuckled. "He looks just about ready to keel over."

It was only then that everyone noticed that not only was Marik grinning like a complete asshole, but Ra, in all its Phoenix Form glory was still upon the battlefield.

"And at the end of my turn, poor Gundham's body will be wracked with so much soul damage, it's likely this duel will end before he can even move."

Eyes bloodshot, Gundham could hear everything. He stared at the sky, the shadow realm being the only thing his vision could ascertain. He slowly shut them.

"And now," Marik grinned, swinging the Millennium Rod down like a hammer of judgment. "My turn is over."

As though his heart had exploded from the inside, Gundham's body became wracked with pain, blood seeping from spontaneous wounds that ripped open and stained his shirt and sleeves. Gundham staggered about, but did not lose his balance and remained standing. His eyes remained shut. He opened them briefly, seeing the blurry images of Marik and Ra. But…no…he could not continue. His body had suffered eighty percent of its finite damage to his soul.

As Gundham breathed weakly, he could only feel that this was the end. He could not feel the power of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, nor the comforting feeling of his own dark powers. It…was over.

…

…

 _ **One more card…**_

Gundham gasped. He recognized that voice. "Dark…Queen?" He spoke aloud, his voice gravely like a chain smoker as blood dripped down from his eyes. "Sonia?"

Sonia's image flashed in his mind as she spoke, though her mouth did not move. It was more her thoughts making manifest her physical form in Gundham's mind.

 _ **You can do it, Gundham…**_

 _ **Draw one more card…**_

 _ **I believe in you…**_

 _One…more…card,_ Gundham thought as he moved his left arm, bending it at a right angle towards his chest. _One. More. Card._ Gundham thought more forcefully as he lowered his head, courage and confidence welling up inside him. "ONE! MOOOORE! CAAAAAAAARD!" Gundham roared, his fighting spirit coming alight inexplicably.

"Impossible!" Marik exclaimed. "Where? Where is this second wind coming from?"

Marik studied Gundham carefully as he saw a bright, white wing spiritually emit from the right side of Gundham's body. And there, behind him, like a guardian angel, a phantasmal image of Sonia, with her arms gently embracing Gundham's heart, had appeared. _The princess? But how?_

Gundham's eyes were bloodshot, his body was bleeding in multiple places, evident from the bloodstains on his clothing, and yet, Gundham was deciding to fight on.

As Sonia's image disappeared, giving the last of her strength to aid Gundham, Gundham decided to go all or nothing on one last draw. Win or lose, this would be the end. He would muster up every ounce of reserves he had and crush the Fell Dragon once and for all.

Gundham drew the top card of his deck. Lo and behold, he'd drawn the final card he'd obtained from his previous Shadow Duel with Marik. He could barely make out the card's image, but he could tell what it was. No, it was more like Sonia's heart was helping him see.

"This duel is over," Gundham declared. "I activate Dark Sword of Morningstar! This special equip-type spell card can only be activated if it is not the first turn of the duel when I have no monsters on the field and I have five or more monster cards in my graveyard. It equips me, the duelist with it," Gundham said as he took the sword resembling the weapon carried by Sonia's ace monster, Darklord Morningstar, into his hands. "Then, it makes me equivalent to a monster on the field with attack and defense equal to my current life points. It's no Falchion, but it will do."

Gundham now stood with 1,100 attack points and 1,100 defense points and 1,100 life points.

Marik was horrified. No. It couldn't be so. Gundham had more than enough attack points to wipe out his life points.

"MARIIIIIIK! THIS! ENDS! NOW!" Gundham bellowed.

Taking the sword in both hands, Gundham charged.

It took a very special sort of man to defy the gods. Gundham would've called this moment poetic if his mind was not focused on his attack. For a man who had always been so alone, he would've smiled at the cheering of his classmates, if he could hear them at all. The heat of Ra's phoenix form was the only thing guiding Gundham's blade towards its vulnerable body. After all, so much blood was pouring out of Gundham's eyes, he could not see.

The only thing he could see resided only in his mind. Images and multiple, flashing ones at that, of Sonia and her kind, smiling face, guided Gundham forward as he made heavy, plodded footsteps towards Marik and Ra.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gundham could not hear his own screams, but he could feel his throat expanded and his mouth open. All he needed was one blow. Even at the cost of his life, if it was to save the Dark Queen, that was all that mattered. One blow. One strike. He needed only to swing the sword.

And that was where Gundham's divine plan fell apart.

Although Sonia had given him the chance, although he'd had the strength, courage and will to draw, fight, and attack, he hadn't the power left to follow through his plan all the way.

Halfway to Marik, everyone could see Gundham running out of breath like a smoker trying to run track and field. The charge stopped and became a series of slow footsteps, followed by Gundham dragging his sword towards Marik who could do nothing, but watch in horror and anxiety. If Gundham finished, if he attacked, it was over. Marik could only pray that Gundham would collapse, repeating the words "Fall over" to himself over and over.

And, as Gundham neared, dragging the tip of Dark Sword of Morningstar until he was positioned right in front of Ra, Marik quickly realized just how much damage Gundham had sustained and soon realized that he was in no danger. His smile hidden by Ra's light and flames, no one in the spectator's seat could see that, as Gundham raised his sword, he would never bring it down.

He tried. He tried to commit, but his body…just didn't have the strength. The sword felt as though it was 200 tons and Gundham's body felt even worse. His hands losing their grip, the sword fell behind Gundham, snapping in two as it hit the ground.

"GUNDHAM!" Chiaki shouted, the first to realize that something had gone horribly wrong.

 _Forgive me thoughtful one…_ Gundham thought as he turned his face towards her. _But this is as far as I go._

For a moment, Gundham could see with utmost clarity. No, these were not his eyes. He knew that it was Sonia giving him the ability to see. With one eye closed, he reached out, smiling, accepting of his fate, and extended his arm towards not Yugi, but Hajime. Gundham knew that Chiaki wanted to be the one to take down Marik. Gundham knew that it was Yugi's destiny to fight him. And yet, in his heart, he could only think to reach out to the only other duelist he felt was worthy to succeed his will.

 _I leave my will to you, Hajime Hinata. Make sure…the thoughtful one…does not lose…another…friend._

Gundham then gazed up at the sky as Ra's light gave way to the happy faces of Sonia and the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, welcoming him to the Shadow Realm. Tears dripped in a steady stream down his cheeks. "I'm sorry…" Gundham said to them. Then, like an old man having a heart attack, Gundham then felt the last of his strength give way and he collapsed upon the ground, crumpling to his knees and then falling onto his back.

Marik could only chuckle. "Another victim of the shadows. Oh well. In the end, it seems, Gundham Tanaka, that your ambition far exceeded your capabilities." Marik looked over Gundham's fallen body. "But you fought to the bitter end. I commend you on what you could achieve, and yet I mock you for falling just so short of actually completing the task set before you. And that, Gundham Tanaka, is the difference between you and I."

"Call it, Roland. Tanaka can't duel anymore, so it's the same as giving up," Kaiba said to him.

"Y-yes. This duel is over! Marik Ishtar is the winner!"

"NO!" Chiaki wailed.

The dueling platform lowered to the level of the spectators as Marik rummaged through Gundham's deck and plucked out the _very sword_ that Gundham tried to kill him with. "I believe this sword shall serve me greatly as I use to strike down the rest of the competition." Marik cackled fiendishly. "How sad that the key that was to be your salvation shall now be the instrument of this world's destruction!" Then with a spin of his heel and a wave of his cape, Marik stomped away to the elevator in order to go back to his room until the next time he would rise from it to witness or participate in a duel.

As the shadow realm vanished, though it was still the middle of the afternoon, gray clouds now hung over the sky so thick one could be forgiven for thinking night had fallen.

With Marik gone, Chiaki and the others instantly rushed over to Gundham, Mikan surprisingly the first to make it. She immediately checked Gundham's condition.

"He's breathing, but it's like Sonia. I can't get a normal response out of him," She sniffed, tears dripping. "I need to get him to the medical wing though. These wounds are terrible."

Hajime began to bend down to pick Gundham up, but was verbally shoved aside.

"Move."

Everyone was surprised to see Kaiba of all people bending down to shoulder Gundham onto his back. "No duelist with that kind of fortitude is just going to rot on my blimp. Mokuba, get the hamsters. I think we might have some sort of container we can keep them in and monitor them.

"You got it, Seto," Mokuba said, scooping up Jum-P and Maga-Z.

Kaiba marched for the elevator with Mikan following close behind to make sure Gundham didn't fall off his back. He stopped when he passed by Roland. "We're having a recess," Kaiba said. "There's only one more duel to go and in spite of Noah we're a bit ahead of schedule before docking at our final destination. We're going on break for an hour."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba pressed the button for the elevator. "Hmph. Oh well. At least the catharsis of that will get this bad taste out of my mouth."

"Come back here and say that to my face, rich boy!" Joey exclaimed, raising a fist. Duke, Tristan and Téa were all holding him back.

"Joey, now is not the time!"

"Yeah, well he pisses me off!"

Normally one to add to Joey's verbal abuse, Celeste simply stood there in anguish over witnessing the dangerous nature of the Shadow Realm and Gundham's final fall. She had been in league with power so terrifying, and the gravity of what she helped accomplish was slowly beginning to catch up with her, leaving a taste in her mouth so foul, even fecal matter would've been preferable.

Serenity was sobbing into Mahiru's shoulder and everyone looked dejected. The nightmare would continue. Another friend had fallen. For this bout, despair had won.

"Marik needs to be stopped," Nagito said. "His level of despair is incredibly high. Yugi. Hajime. It's up to the two of you."

"Huh? Us?" Hajime asked, surprised.

"I saw what Gundham did. He believes in you, Hajime. And Yugi, it's your destiny to take down Marik. I believe in your hope. I believe its strong enough to defeat Marik."

"What about Kaiba?" Hajime asked.

"Kaiba's too focused on Yugi to consider Marik enough of a threat, but I see his threat level and it's quite frankly, nerve wracking," Nagito stated.

Yugi switched to letting Yami have control. "Do not worry, Nagito. Marik will be defeated. Count on it."

* * *

It took nearly half an hour for Mikan to get Gundham's life out of danger by administering medicine to stop the bleeding of his eyes and suturing up all of his wounds. Yugi and friends, and Chiaki and her class all stood around the fallen Gundham, Sonia and Bakura, each one a victim of the terrifying dark powers of the spirit of the Millennium Rod.

Hajime was the first to step out, pounding his fist against the opposite side wall as he stared down the hall, unknowingly making a dent in the infrastructure. _No matter what. I'm going to stop Marik. I don't care if Yugi and Kaiba are connected to him by some Ancient Egyptian prophecy. I may just be a normal human being, but I swear,_ Hajime's eyes unknowingly flashed red for two whole seconds. _I_ _ **will**_ _stop Marik!_

* * *

 **(A/N: Well Hajime, do your best. And my god, if this shit doesn't end up on the tvtropes tear jerker and awesome pages for Dueling Trigger Finger's tvtropes page, I will be disappointed. I hope you all liked the small summary of Gundham's backstory too. We'll see more of that in the next arc as well with the Orichalcos. Or at least that's the intent.**

 **And I know I haven't really been listing original cards at the end here like I promised I would, but I've just been so damn busy lately. I promise though to make a compilation and maybe make a deviantART journal about it though.**

 **Originally, for this duel, I was going to numerically list the soul damage, but I figured quantifying it in story would just be difficult to keep track of and become confusing and annoying to constantly read. Either way, the result is the same. Poor Gundham. Seriously.**

 **And yes, not even going to** _ **try**_ **and act like I'm not building towards this: the semi-final matches will be Kaiba Vs Yugi and Marik Vs Hajime. True, this means Joey and Kaiba's duel is about as predictable as the sun rising in the morning. I mean, come on, it's Joey Vs Kaiba, but at the very least, I hope the enjoyment will be to see just how far Joey has come with his new cards and Celeste's tutoring, even if you already know who's gonna win. On top of that, those of you** _ **not**_ **reading these notes—not everyone does—don't know that it's a foregone conclusion.**

 **Now I know Joey dueled Kaiba in canon and that the cards he used in that duel** _ **could**_ **allow me to skip over the duel in its entirety…** _ **However,**_ **there are two reasons I'm** _ **not**_ **doing that.**

 **Reason One: That duel was for a 3** **rd** **Vs 4** **th** **place finish as opposed to** _ **this**_ **duel which is part of the Battle City primary bracket.**

 **Reason Two: To skip over this duel would spit in the face of all the** _ **new**_ **spoils of war and tutoring Joey has undergone through this tournament. It's his last chance to at least prove to Kaiba that he's "Not a joke". Not to mention, Joey has yet to go comatose, so we don't have Kaiba's manga counterpart acknowledging the strength of Joey's will prior to this duel either, which might've facilitated Kaiba's decision to allow Joey to be part of the KaibaCorp Grand Prix, which IS going to be an arc in this story.**

 **Not to mention, I can't be the only one who wants to see the look on Kaiba's face when he actually has to** _ **try**_ **to beat Joey. Does that mean Joey may actually earn Kaiba's respect? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No. Or rather, if he does, Kaiba will never admit to it XD.**

 **Anyway, that's all for next time, which may be in two weeks or more since I don't have the duel outlined, like at all. But for now, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	54. How Far I've Come to Never Give Up

**(A/N: LIVE from an unemployed weekend, it's Draconic Hero Studios! Okay, I don't actually have a studio that was a joke. And while I'm** _ **technically**_ **unemployed right now, I'm just in a layover period between jobs. I start my new job on the 24** **th** **of September. Here's gearing up to finish Battle City before then. We've got** _ **six**_ **awesome chapters lined up and ready to go. Each duel is outlined. And all that remains for me to really iron out the edges on is the wrap-up chapter, which might need to be split into two pending length, but eh, we'll see.**

 **I do have to bring up something in advance though. I will be covering Yugi Vs Kaiba. While I normally don't retread unchanging ground, there are a few reasons: 1. The other characters are spectating so it's worth having some commentary. 2. Moments of levity are necessary in a series like this. 3. There's a joke lined up in the commentary that makes the whole gag worth it.**

 **So sit back, relax, and let's get started).**

* * *

When Joey arrived in the elevator, Kaiba was already waiting for him.

"So, you actually decided to show, huh Wheeler?" Kaiba asked with a smug smile. "I thought you'd go running and hiding knowing who you were up against. Or are you that eager to be humiliated on international television."

"Screw you, Kaiba! Joey Wheeler's goin' right for da top."

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Kaiba smiled. "I mean, you are dueling me, after all." He glared. "You're second rate and you'll always be second rate."

"Says you, I made it to the Duelist Kingdom Finals, didn't I?"

"Hmph, and I proved to you back then that if I had been the one dueling you that you wouldn't have made it that far. So, I'll ask again, feel like backing down and sparing yourself the humiliation?"

"In your dreams," Joey barked back. "I'm takin' you down. It's time I put yer stinkin' mug it its place."

"You sure bark a lot for a dog, but that's all you'll ever do. I hope my cameras don't break showing your amateur face all over them."

"Watch it rich boy. Yer gonna be de amateur by de time we're done here."

As Joey and Kaiba took their places on the dueling arena, Yugi and the other spectators stood around watching.

"Think he stands a chance?" Tristan asked Yugi.

"Joey's come a long way since he dueled Kaiba in Duelist Kingdom," Yugi said. "But Kaiba's still a master duelist."

"Wrong," Nagito said with a smile. "He's an Ultimate Duelist. Sorry, Yugi, but I'm afraid Joey doesn't stand a chance."

"You might be right about that," Byakuya said. "Joey is skilled. Even I don't deny that, but Seto Kaiba didn't become the World Champion through anything other than hard work. It would take a miracle for anyone other than a duelist of similar skill to defeat him."

"And what does that make you then?" Celeste asked with a chuckle. "Is a Togami not perfect in every way?"

Byakuya looked uncomfortable. "Yes…well…this is a matter in progress."

Celeste could only laugh.

"Come on, Joey! You can beat this creep!" Mai exclaimed.

"Look good in front of your sister, Joey!" Mahiru cheered.

"You can do it, Joey!" Ibuki shouted. "Woohoo!"

"Do your best, big brother!" Serenity called to him. Joey gave his little sister a thumb's up.

Hajime looked at Chiaki. "Aren't you going to cheer for Kaiba?"

"I think that might upset him. I do support him though," Chiaki admitted.

"Oh. Good. I'm not the only one then," Makoto said, rubbing his head, smiling.

"No hard feelings, right?" Chiaki asked her classmates.

"Course not. You root for who you want to root for, Chiaki, even if he's the total enemy of fun!"

"Hmph," Kaiba deflected Ibuki's insult with but a scowl.

"Kaiba, I know you'll say you won't need it, but good luck anyway," Chiaki said calmly with a smile.

Kaiba smirked. "You're right. This won't take long. But just to give this sniveling puppy a fighting chance, I'm willing to be generous and let him go first."

"You're gonna regret that," Joey said. "Let's do this thing!"

"Let's Duel!" Both declared.

"All right then! I draw!" Joey shouted. He looked at his hand. "Let's go! Armored Lizard in attack mode!"

The blue clad lizard hit the battlefield with a growl, baring its fangs with 1500 attack points and 1200 defense points.

"That's all I'm gonna do this turn."

"Pretty pathetic first turn, Wheeler. It's my turn." Kaiba said, as he went for his deck. "Draw! Perfect. I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode!"

The red, winged, fiendish devil creature hit the table with just 100 attack points more than Joey's monster, though they had the same defense.

"Ryu-Kishin Powered, attack! Powered Beam assault!"

Kaiba's monster let fly a mighty beam from its throat, striking Joey's monster in the chest, piercing its armor and sending it right to the graveyard. First blood went to Kaiba as Joey's life points ticked down to 3900.

"You know, I thought you might've changed even a little," Kaiba said, scowling and then raised his voice, "But you're still the same sniveling runt of a two-bit duelist I fought in Duelist Kingdom. Just give up now and I'll spare you the pain and humiliation of being thrashed by me. You're not worth me, you're not even worth Chiaki or Makoto. Either one of them is a better match for you than me and they'd still win!"

"Man, Kaiba's relentless," Tristan sighed.

"Yeah, but look at Joey, he's not backing down," Yugi said.

It was true, the fire in Joey's eyes was still lit.

"You know, I'll be honest, maybe I haven't changed much as a person since Duelist Kingdom, but as a duelist, I've come a long way since my first ever official duel with Mai. Yugi and all a my friends can attest to that. So, I ain't backin' down. No way! I'm fighting straight to the bitter end! Here we go!"

Joey drew his next card. "I summon Warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode!"

Celeste smirked. That was one of the cards she'd given Joey.

"Hmmmmm," Kaiba stared at the card with interest. He did not recall any of Joey's 4-star monsters boasting that kind of power.

"Warrior Dai Grepher, attack!" Joey shouted. "Take out that Halloween Reject!"

With a grunt, Dai Grepher charged forward and bifurcated Ryu Kishin Powered from shoulder to hip, destroying it and evening the score 3900 even.

Kaiba only chuckled. "Well then, I guess the kid gloves are coming off after all. I _was_ going to play casually, so I didn't have to strain the muscles necessary to think to hard," Kaiba said, tapping his skull, "To beat a moron like you. But if you're actually going to go and destroy one of my monsters, maybe you _have_ learned something. All right, Wheeler. Welcome to the dragon's den. You're about to be food!"

Kaiba drew the top card of his deck.

"I summon Vorse Raider, in attack mode!" Kaiba shouted, the 1900 attack point, fiendish creature hit the table with its double-edged weapon. "Vorse Raider, attack Warrior Dai Grepher! Wipe it out!"

Vorse Raider charged and impaled Joey's monster with its weapon and then ripped the weapon straight up through the shoulder, destroying it.

Joey's life points were reduced to 3700.

"Now, I'm setting two cards," Kaiba said. "You're move, Wheeler. Make it count."

"You're darn right I will!" Joey exclaimed as he drew the top card of his deck. "Heh heh. Perfect. I summon Masaki the Legendary Swordsman in attack mode."

"Did you forget how to do math again?" Kaiba asked.

"NO! Well…maybe. But I know my simple addition and subtraction, like with this magic card: Star Blaster!" A gremlin that looked like a red variant of Joey's skull dice minion, though half of it looked like it belonged to the Graceful Dice fairy, appeared with a red dice in its hand. "Here's how it works, I roll a die and then that number gets added to my monsters level. Then, if I have a monster in my hand equal to the level of a monster a mine on the field, I can summon it immediately. All right, Star Blaster, do your thing!"

Joey's minion rolled a four.

"Aw yeah! Jackpot!"

"Let's see, four and four…so an 8-star monster," Tristan pointed out.

"Did you really need your fingers?" Téa asked in disbelief.

"So now, I sacrifice Masaki the Legendary Swordsman to play my Battleguard King!" In Joey's mind, he could see the astral image of Peko Pekoyama reflected in the large, beefy ogre that now stood on the battlefield. The gigantic monster had 3000 attack points.

Kaiba, however, seemed unimpressed. "So tell me, Wheeler, what was your backup plan if that dice roll had backfired.

"I had a backup plan," Joey said dismissively, clenching a fist and pointing at Vorse Raider. Now go, Battleguard King! Attack!"

"Amateur," Kaiba said, activating a face-down. "I activate the spell card Shrink, cutting your monsters attack points in half as its quite literally cut down to size."

Battleguard King went from being a humongous ogre to a normal sized one with only 1500 attack points and was swiftly decapitated by Vorse Raider. And Joey was now wide open to attack and down to 3300 life points.

"Right then, backup plan! Go, Scapegoat!" Joey exclaimed as the sheep tokens appeared. "Next, I'm settin' two more cards," Joey declared as the face-down holograms appeared. "Turn's over, Kaiba. Your move." Joey's hand was now empty.

"Don't mind if I do," Kaiba said and then coldly held up a spell card for Joey to see. "I think I'll start by activating De-Spell on those cute little sheep tokens you have there."

"Huh? Aw, no!" Joey exclaimed as his sheep tokens vanished into thin air.

Kaiba laughed. "This duel is over before its even started. For now, I summon Blade Knight!"

Kaiba's ever prevalent pale blue armored knight hit the field with 1600 attack points.

"Now, go, Vorse Raider, attack!"

"I don't think so. I activate my trap card, Magical Arm Chain!"

"What the—Hey!" Kaiba exclaimed as Joey's trap card snatched up Blade Knight.

"Hay is for horses and you're about to have a long face as yer Vorse Raider destroys yer own monster."

Vorse Raider cut Blade Knight down to size and Kaiba lost 300 life points, giving him a total of 3600.

Joey grinned. "Told ya I had a backup plan."

Kaiba growled. "I end my turn."

"Sweet. My turn then. I draw," Joey said, plucking the top card of his deck. "We have a winner! I summon Goblin Attack Force!" A bunch of goblins appeared in front of Joey, armed like an angry mob. "Go! Attack Vorse Raider!"

The goblins beat the ever loving crap out of Kaiba's monster as it drowned in a dust cloud of flailing goblin arms and weapons until it was just destroyed.

Kaiba's life points fell to 3200, 100 less than Joey's.

All of Joey's Goblins then started taking a nap, automatically switching to defense mode with 0 defense points.

"Your move, Kaiba," Joey said to him.

"That was a poor move, Wheeler," Kaiba responded. "Allow me to show you why." He drew the top card of his deck. "I summon Spear Dragon!"

Makoto cringed. Oh this was going to _suck_ for Joey. Even if he was rooting for Kaiba, he couldn't help but sympathize with what was about to be Joey's pain.

"Here's a fun fact, Spear Dragon doesn't care whether your monster is in attack or defense mode, it still deals damage. Now go, Spear Dragon! Wipe out Goblin Attack Force."

Spear Dragon's wind breath utterly destroyed Joey's monster, bringing his once healthy life points down to only 1400.

"Huh," Duke said, blinking. "Déjà vu."

Spear Dragon then automatically switched to defense mode.

"Unlike you who doesn't think things through, I still have a worthy face-down that can protect my life points from you pulling the same stunt. This is what separates men from the boys. Or, in your case, the pros from the monkeys."

Joey looked absolutely livid. "You smug little—I'll show you a duelin' monkey!"

"My, my, he certainly is quick to boil. Should've tried that more in our duel," Celeste contemplated.

Joey drew the top card of his deck. With no cards in his hand and only one face-down on the field, this had to be a big winner to help him turn the tide. But, for Joey Wheeler, more often than not, rather than getting straight lucky by drawing a royal flush, he often had to leave things in the hands of fate. A _Roll of Fate_ that is.

Joey grinned. "This is just what I need. Thanks heart of the cards. All right, here goes. I play Roll of Fate." A white die appeared over Joey's head with a Poof! "Whatever number shows up on dis die lets me draw dat many cards, provided I then send that many cards to the card graveyard from the top of my deck afterwards."

"You're relying on a dice roll to recharge your hand. You really are a pathetic little amateur."

"You shut your smug, rich face! Go, Roll of Fate!"

Much to Joey's elation, the die came up 6, allowing Joey to draw 6 cards at the expense of sending 6 to the graveyard. Fortunately, it seemed as though he ended up with a pretty good hand.

"Awesome! All right, let's do dis! I activate the spell card Polymerization and I'm bustin' out another card I got from winnin' my way to da finals, Kaiba. Let's go, First of the Dragons!"

The shadow of Fuyuhiko could be seen cast over the massive blue dragon as it roared onto the field with 2700 attack points.

Kaiba seemed unbothered by this turn of events. Not that Joey noticed. He was all aboard his own hype train.

"I activate Quick Attack, lettin' my monster attack dis turn! First of the Dragons, wipe out Spear Dragon! Ancient Dragon Blast!"

First of the Dragons took in a deep breath and utterly demolished Kaiba's defense mode Spear Dragon.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Kaiba asked, life points untouched.

"You should be. My monsta can only be destroyed or affected by normal monstas."

"Oh really? Is that so? Well then, I have just the card for the job. And if you think rolling a six with some half-baked luck is going to scare me, then let me show you how I can get a much better draw power for far less risk." Kaiba drew the top card of his deck. "First, I summon Lord of Dragons. Next, I set a card. And now, I activate Card of Demise, letting me draw 5 cards from my deck since I have no more in my hand." Kaiba smirked when he saw what was in his hand. It was everything he needed. "I activate the Flute of Summoning Dragon. This allows me to call upon two dragon monsters from my hand. Say hello to two of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Two mighty Blue-Eyes hit the field.

"What was that you were saying about how only normal monsters could destroy your precious First of the Dragons. Looks like I have just the dragons for the job," Kaiba glared, "And your luck has run out. Go, Blue-Eyes, attack! White Lightning!"

One of the Blue-Eyes white dragons annihilated Joey's First of the Dragons with its sheer power, reducing Joey's already meager life points to a pitiful 1100.

"Pathetic," Kaiba said. "No monsters and no hope. Allow me to put you out of your misery. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack! White Lightning!"

The other Blue-Eyes opened its mouth and unleashed electrical fury on Joey, blasting him for a direct hit.

"Joey!" Tristan, Serenity, Téa, Duke, Ibuki, Mai, and Yugi shouted at the same time.

"Game over," Kaiba said.

"Not quite," Joey said. When the smoke and mirrors cleared, a trap card was face-up: Good ol' Nutrient Z. "You're not gonna get rid of me that easily."

Joey's life points regulated themselves to 2100.

Celeste let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Joey was lucky," she thought aloud. "If Kaiba had decided to attack with Lord of Dragons instead, he would've been the unassailable victor, but now, Joey gets to live to fight another day."

"Not for long," Kaiba said. "Lord of Dragons, attack Wheeler directly."

Lord of Dragons summoned up a skull dragon head and used it to unleash a flame blast from its mouth, which burned Joey down to 900 life points.

"Not good," Téa lamented.

"Joey's been in tougher scrapes before, he'll pull through," Mai said.

"Yeah, remember his duel with Byakuya? Joey can get out of this!" Ibuki added.

"No, he can't," Nagito stated. "Joey isn't fit to stand on the same stage as Kaiba. He just doesn't have the skill, the hope, or the luck."

"Says you, Joey's a great duelist!" Téa exclaimed indignantly.

"Look, I get it. You all want to root for Joey. It's cute, really it is," Nagito said with a smile. "But he just can't hold up to Kaiba. He's just a stepping stone. Both for Kaiba and for Yugi."

"You take that back!" Yugi snapped. "Joey is my best friend! He's not a stepping stone! All of my friends are precious to me!"

"They support you, right? That's the very definition of a stepping stone. You're the one with all the glory and strength. They help you get there. I don't see any of them defeating Pegasus, now do I?" Nagito asked rhetorically.

Yugi's group thought it was best to just ignore Nagito and keep watching the duel.

 _They're not stepping stones. My friends are the heart and soul of everything I am,_ Yugi thought.

 _Don't listen to Nagito, Yugi. Without our friends we could not accomplish anything. Our accomplishments are their accomplishments, no matter how the world views it,_ Yami said to him.

 _Yeah, you're right pal._ Yugi then cheered. "Come on, Joey! You can do it! We believe in you!"

Nagito just sighed and shut his mouth. Clearly he wasn't getting anywhere.

"I set one card face-down onto the field," Kaiba said, slapping into the spell/trap slot. "And end my turn."

"Awrite then, here goes!" Joey exclaimed and drew the top card of his deck. _Bingo!_ "I activate Monster Reborn. So say hello to a kaiju that hates to say goodbye, my Thunder King, the Lightning Strike Kaiju!"

"What?!" Kaiba knew the only way that card could be in the graveyard is if Joey sent it there with Roll of Fate. Was it luck? Did he plan this? No, that was impossible! There was no way _Joey Wheeler_ of all people had premediated this idea.

"EHEEHEEHEE! YAHOOOOOO! JOEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY!" Ibuki was so excited. That was the card _she_ gave Joey.

"Thunder King, attack! Take out Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Kaiba twitched a little. The very idea that Joey could utter that second sentence snapped something primal in his neural synapses. He refused to accept that Joey Wheeler could have a monster stronger than his Blue-Eyes. However, as yellow lightning clashed with white, only Joey's monster was left standing and Kaiba's life points fell to 2,900.

Kaiba had no choice, but to admit that maybe Joey _had_ learned something since Duelist Kingdom. But, like every other opponent, except Yugi…and maybe Chiaki, Kaiba was going to crush him under his expensive leather boot like all the others.

"I set one card and end my turn," Joey said, still having one card in his hand. "Let's go, rich boy, your move."

Glaring fiercely, Kaiba snapped at Joey, "You think just because you defeated one of my Blue-Eyes that that automatically makes you better than me?"

Joey sounded quite pleased with himself as he spoke, "I mean, I did just wipe out your favorite monster. Could a two-bit amateur do that?"

Chiaki thought Kaiba was going to scream with the face Kaiba was making, but the World Champion simply took a deep breath and forced a smile. But this was not an inviting smile, oh no. Chiaki, Mokuba and Makoto could all see the fury buried deeply behind Kaiba's expression. "You know what, it's fine. Because it doesn't matter. No matter what you do, Wheeler, you'll always be second-rate, at least compared to me. I don't know where you got such powerful cards or learned such important strategies, but I'm going to show you that none of it matters." Kaiba clenched a fist. "I will crush your pride with the overwhelming might of my deck!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" Joey exclaimed. "Cause Joey Wheeler ain't nobody's fool."

"You're right, you're a magician, and I'm going to make you disappear," Kaiba said and pulled the top card of his deck. "Now watch and learn. I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards." Kaiba looked at his hand after drawing the two. _Excellent._ "I activate Monster Reborn to bring Blue-Eyes White Dragon back from the graveyard!"

Makoto's jaw dropped. Yeah. This looked bad for Joey. Kaiba bringing back a just defeated Blue-Eyes with three cards left in his hand could only mean one thing.

"Now, I activate Polymerization!" Kaiba declared. "Fusing my great dragons together, the two on the field and the one in my hand! Say hello to Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Kaiba's fiercest dragon hit the table with its almighty 4500 attack points.

"I'll be honest, Wheeler. If there's one thing I admire in you, it's your tenacity, but tenacity only prolongs the inevitable." Kaiba flipped around the last card in his hand, Quick Attack.

"Welp, guess that's that," Mai said, dejected.

"Now, realize why you'll never able to stand up to me. Why I am the master and you're just a dog from the gutters! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack! Neutron Blast!"

Kaiba's magnificent beast unleashed its triple energy blast at Joey's kaiju.

"I can't look," Téa exclaimed, putting her hands over her eyes.

Mahiru, conversely, snapped up a photo.

"Big brother!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Sorry, Kaiba," Joey said, "But sometimes tenacity can be your saving grace. Go, Skull Dice!"

Kaiba's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I think you know what's about to happen. If I roll anythin' other than a one, my monster is stronger den your monster. Go! Skull Dice! Joey needs a lucky roll if ya got one in ya!"

 _Come on, Joey!_ Yugi thought.

 _Kaiba,_ Nagito thought. _I know you'll overcome the despair of the destruction of your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon._ He'd already figured Joey wasn't going to roll a one. _That's the kind of duelist you are._

The result of Skull Dice was a 3, bringing Kaiba's prized dragon down to only 1500 attack points and Joey's kaiju annihilated it with a triple blast of lightning. Kaiba's life points fell all the way to only 1,100.

"Is it over? Can I look?" Téa asked.

"It's fine, Téa," Tristan said, beaming with pride. "Take a look."

Téa uncovered her eyes and saw the score at 1,100 to 900 in Kaiba's favor. "No way! Joey beat Kaiba's Blue-Eyes? And he tied the game? I mean, Kaiba's ahead by a little bit, but…"

"You might want to put your hands on your ears next," Duke said. "Kaiba looks like he's going to be thankful sound isn't being broadcast on international television."

Chiaki, Mokuba, and Makoto watched Kaiba carefully. All three knew how much his Blue-Eyes cards meant to him and to see them destroyed by the duelist he hated most. They seemed to gulp in unison.

Kaiba stood with his eyes shaded by the shadow cast by the sun, shoulders slumped.

"Uh, earth to Kaiba? You okay in there?" Joey asked, wondering if he'd actually done lasting, psychological damage.

"Ha…"

 _Is he…laughing?_ Makoto thought.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaiba laughed. "Well, well, well, since when did the sniveling puppy suddenly turn into a ferocious wolf? I never thought I'd see the day. I can't say I'm proud. Quite frankly every bone in my body is trembling with rage at what you just did."

"So…are you angry…or…" Joey wasn't sure what Kaiba's point was.

"Oh I'm angry, livid in fact, but I meant what I said earlier. I'm not going to let a snot nosed punk like you beat me. No matter how good you've gotten, Wheeler, I'll remind you where you are on the pecking order. After all, for all I know, I'm just having an off game," Kaiba said, shaking his head. "I'm an Ultimate Duelist after all. Even if you've gotten better, even if you've gotten more skilled, I'll always be one step ahead of you."

"One step ahead? Did I or did I not just pulverize your favorite dragon?"

"You did, but remember what I said about holding nothing back?" Kaiba asked. He fanned out his hand and activated a trap card. "This is precisely what I was talking about. I activate Wish of Final Effort! This allows me to gain life points equal to the attack of a monster in my graveyard if it was destroyed by battle this turn. And since Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon has 4,500 attack points while it's in my graveyard, that means I gain that many life points." Kaiba's life points surged to 5,600, more than six times Joey's.

"I guess Kaiba had a plan all along," Chiaki said.

"Yeah, but Joey's not gonna surrender just because the odds are stacked against him," Hajime said. "You can see it in his face."

"I'll set Lord of Dragons to defense mode and end my turn," Kaiba stated.

"Course you do," Joey said, smirking. Even though Kaiba had the advantage in life points, Joey had the field presence to make a fierce counterattack and the cards in his hand were exactly what he needed to make Kaiba's defeat all but inevitable in Joey's eyes.

"I summon to the field Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Joey exclaimed as the Iron Knight hit the table. "Now, Gearfried, attack! Destroy Lord of Dragons!"

Kaiba's monster was destroyed by Joey's warrior. And the Brooklyn-accented underdog was unwilling to relent.

"Thunder King, go! Attack Kaiba's life points directly!"

Thunder King reared back its head and unleashed three blasts of lightning onto Kaiba who braced for impact. His high rising life points sunk down to 2300, a more manageable amount for Joey.

"One more attack like dat and it's over Kaiba," Joey said, wiping his thumb across his chin, smirking. Joey then looked at his hand. Kaiba was too strong of an opponent for Joey to risk top-decking a game-changing move. That's when he noticed a trap card he didn't recognize.

 _Huh? What's dis? I don't remember having this card._ Joey looked at the title. _Windstorm of Etaqua. Did Frenchy give this to me?_ He sighed as he plucked the card from his hand. _Screw it. She wouldn't steer me wrong with a lame-o trap card. I feel like I know what dis does, but I'm havin' trouble rememberin'._ Joey scratched his head.

"Are you going to play a card or are you going to stare at it all day?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm playin' it! I'm playin' it! Yeesh!" Joey exclaimed as the face-down hologram appeared. "Impatient much?"

"I just don't like having my time wasted, a concept an idiot like you could never understand."

As Kaiba drew the top card of his deck and looked at it, Hajime leaned towards Chiaki. "Chiaki, correct me if I'm wrong, but is Kaiba...sweating?"

Chiaki looked at Kaiba carefully. "…I think he is," she said.

"I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

 _No monsters,_ Makoto thought. He did _not_ want to see Kaiba lose. _Come on, Kaiba. I know you can do it!_

Joey drew the top card of his deck. Rather than play anything, he went right for the attack. "Go! Thunder King! Attack!"

"Not so fast, I activate Negate Attack!" Kaiba exclaimed as Thunder King's attack blasted against a swirling barrier. "This duel is far from over."

"Oh really? Seems to me like yer barely hanging on," Joey grinned.

Kaiba glared and growled.

"Well, whatever. I'm settin' Little Winguard in defense mode," Joey stated as the cartoony looking knight crouched on his side of the field with 1800 defense points. Just in case Kaiba did something foul, Joey wanted to be ready.

Kaiba drew the top card of his deck. "I activate Draconic Insight!" Kaiba declared, holding up a card with a wise looking dragon looking at a textbook. "By placing one dragon type monster in my graveyard on the bottom of my deck, I can draw two cards."

And they were precisely the cards Kaiba needed to turn this duel around. "Next, I activate the spell card Soul Release. This lets me remove five cards in either player's graveyard from the game. And I choose these five from my graveyard!"

"Nyeh? Why are you removing your own monsters?" Joey gawked.

"Because then I play this: Different Dimension Fusion!" Kaiba declared, activating the spell card. "This magic card allows both players to summon as many monsters removed from play back to the field, at the cost of two thousand of my life points," Kaiba said as his life points dropped all the way to 300. He smirked. "Oh, but you don't seem to have any. Luckily I just emptied my graveyard so say hello to these! Come forth! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! All of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Vorse Raider!"

Kaiba now had a full field of five monsters, four of which were very hungry looking, powerful dragons.

"Blue-Eyes _and_ Blue-Eyes Ultimate?" Yugi gasped, eyes wide with terror.

"Technically it's possible. Those monsters were in the graveyard as per the rule of fusion summoning," Byakuya pointed out.

"Joey!" Mai and Téa called to him simultaneously.

"Not good! Seriously, not good!" Ibuki panicked.

Celeste gnashed her teeth together. The Queen of Liars appeared to be in pain if one looked at her face.

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba shouted. "Take out Wheeler's Thunder King along with the rest of his life points!"

As the attack barreled forward, Joey's face was one of just pure shock and terror. Witnessing this, Celeste's rage boiled to a crescendo and she shouted angrily, "Don't you dare lose, you fool!"

Hearing Celeste's voice was enough to stimulate Joey's brain and made his eyes go wide with epiphany. _I remember!_

Hitting the button on his duel disk, Joey activated his face-down card.

Just as Kaiba thought the duel was over for what was the third time so far, a powerful, green wind storm blew away Blue-Eyes' attack and all of Kaiba's monsters were beginning to go from battle hungry to looking guarded.

"What's happening? Why are my monsters going into defense mode?"

Joey wiped his brow. "Phew! Glad I remembered how that worked." The artwork of his trap card of crows against a green tornado was visible for all to see. "My trap card is called Winstorm of Etaqua. It switches all monsters on the field into defense mode. Even if an attack is in progress. Looks like I just bought myself one more turn, rich boy," Joey said with a sly smirk.

Kaiba could only growl. "Why would you have a trap card in your deck that you don't remember how to activate?"

"Frenchy's been givin' me some pointers since she got booted outta da tournament," Joey said, wiping a finger along the underside of his nose. He grinned. "I'm not the best student, but she's a great teacher. And she may or may not have helped me with somma the cards in my deck."

Kaiba smiled. "I see. I wondered how such a meager duelist like you was suddenly pushing me back. So your deck got an upgrade. You might not be a completely worthless duelist after all. Still, pathetic, but not worthless." Kaiba glared. "That just means I have to take you on as an actual threat. I hope you're prepared for the consequences because they will be ugly."

"Bzzt," Joey smirked. "Oh I'm sorry, but your turns pretty much over what with no cards in your hand and all your monsters in defense mode. And mine is just beginning. I draw!" Joey put the top card of his deck in his hand. "Aw yeah! Here we go! I sacrifice Thunder King, Gearfried and Little Winguard in order to play The Wicked Dreadroot!"

From the sky, black lightning struck the battlefield as a green, hulking behemoth of unmatched power, wearing an armor made of skulls hit the table.

 _So, he managed to summon it. I was wondering if it would appear this duel._

All of Kaiba's monsters' power was cut in half.

"Wicked Dreadroot, attack!" Joey exclaimed. "Take out Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

With a fist imbued with dark energy, the mighty wicked god struck Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in the chest, shattering it and standing tall next to Joey's side.

Kaiba smirked. "Looks like the puppy dog's teeth finally grew in." _I can't back down now. Next turn, whatever I draw will go straight to the graveyard because of Card of Demise. I have to draw it now! I have to bring out a god of my own!_

Kaiba drew the top card of his deck and a loud thunderclap seemed to herald the arrival of another titan to the battlefield. The blimp actually hit turbulence, shaking the spectators from their otherwise flatfooted stances.

"Ah!" Chiaki tumbled one way, but Hajime caught her, hands firmly on her shoulders. "Thanks," she said.

"Your leg okay?" he asked her.

"It's fine, thank you," Chiaki said and stood upright again.

"Wheeler," Kaiba said as he looked at Obelisk in his hand. "The fact that you've pushed me to such an extent, I guess it's true what they say, every dog has its day. Too bad your day in the sun is still going to end in your demise. Now watch as I sacrifice all of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons to summon one of the most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters! Go, Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Obelisk was summoned at the expense of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes as it hit the table standing even in height and girth to Wicked Dreadroot.

"Heh heh, I think someone forgot about Wicked Dreadroot's special ability. Every monster on the field gets its attack power cut in half except him."

Obelisk's attack and defense fell to 2000 each.

"I didn't forget," Kaiba smirked. "After all, who can hardly blame Obelisk? Traffic was awful and he's feeling a bit sick, but he'll feel better after I end my turn."

Joey seemed confused. "Whaddya mean?"

"Do you really think a special effect like that would affect Obelisk for long? I admit, it's a powerful effect, but Obelisk, much like your monster, is a god, an almighty god with virtually no equal! While his attack power can be changed, it doesn't change for very long. So even though Wicked Dreadroot's effect is ever present," Kaiba pointed rudely at Joey. "It'll only affect Obelisk on the turn he is summoned. And now my turn," Kaiba said as he shifted his extended arm to make a thumb's down. "Is over."

Obelisk's eyes glowed as its power returned to normal. A true clash of the titans was now underway.

Mahiru, of course, snapped up a photo.

Joey growled in frustration. "Oh well," he said as he drew the top card of his deck. "I can still attack your remainin' monster with mine. Wicked Dreadroot! Take out Vorse Raider!"

Joey's monster slammed into Vorse Raider, utterly wrecking it. "Guess I'll end my turn." _Kaiba's only hangin' on by 300 life points. I could win dis. All I gotta do is chip him somehow. Just gotta dig deep and see this through. I'll win dis, Kaiba, then you'll have no choice, but to acknowledge my skill as a duelist!_

Nagito saw the fire in Joey's eyes and could only sigh at the sight. _Poor Joey, he has no idea that no matter how hard he tries, Kaiba will always be better than him. Now matter how much polish you give it, a stepping stone is still a stepping stone._

On Kaiba's turn, he had no choice, but to pass due to the aftereffects of Card of Demise. Wicked Dreadroot and Obelisk stared each other down, both hungry to wage war with their fists.

Joey drew the top card of his deck. "I set a card and end my turn."

Now Kaiba was back in action, able to draw again, but he would be top decking for the remainder of the duel. "I set a card and end my turn."

"The tension on that battlefield is so stretched out it's like a guitar string," Mai said.

"I know right! If I named a song over this situation I'd call it Countdown to a Clash of Fists!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Remind me to never purchase the album that song is on," Byakuya said rudely.

On Joey's turn, he broke the stalemate. "I'm summoning Rocket Warrior in attack mode!"

By Joey's own monster's effect, Rocket Warrior's attack was cut in half to 750.

"What is Joey _thinking_?" Tristan exasperated. "That puny thing doesn't stand a chance against Obelisk and Joey doesn't have the life points to burn to withstand an assault."

"No, Joey has a plan. Or are you too dimwitted to remember Rocket Warrior's special ability?" Celeste asked.

"Rocket Warrior," Joey said. "Transform to invincible mode! Invincible attack!"

Rocket Warrior slammed into Obelisk's chest, the result of which dropped Obelisk's attack points to 3,500, just low enough for Wicked Dreadroot to finish the job.

"Wicked Dreadroot, attack!" Joey shouted. "Finish the—" Joey was cut off by a loud, screeching sound as Kaiba laughed.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying, I couldn't hear you over the sound of my spell card, Command Silencer! This card nulls any attack order given when it's activated," Kaiba smirked. "Looks like you're out of luck _again!_ "

"Well if you think so why don't you try attacking, rich boy!" Joey shouted.

"I think I will," Kaiba said, "Obelisk, attack Wheeler's Rocket Warrior and end this duel!"

"Not so fast, cause I activate my Silver Dollar trap card. Since Rocket Warrior is weakened by my buddy Wicked Dreadroot, he can't be destroyed this turn and I don't take battle damage if he's attacked either."

Obelisk's fist impacted against a giant silver dollar and neither Joey nor his Rocket Warrior were affected by the attack.

Kaiba actually chuckled. "Well, color me impressed. Most trap cards wouldn't stop Obelisk, but that's one of the few that does."

Chiaki suddenly saw Hajime out with a notepad, scribbling.

"Hajime?"

"If it's not affecting the god card, it can still work," he seemed to be thinking aloud, matching his pen strokes with his thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Chiaki asked.

"Huh? Oh. Well, you know, I'm up against all of the god card holders in the semi-finals. I figured I should start cataloguing any weak points or survival tactics against them. After all, if I want to win, I can't let unpredictability and a lack of preparation do me in, right?"

"Yes, I agree," Chiaki smiled. She was so proud of him. He was taking this seriously. He was studying his opponents and doing his best to come up with a counterstrategy. Chiaki found herself falling deeper and deeper in love with Hajime.

"I guess I'll set a card and end my turn," Kaiba said. "Care to try your luck again, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked.

"You're damn right I do!" Joey exclaimed as he pulled the top card off of his deck. "Go, Rocket Warrior! Invincible attack!"

"Not this time! Go, Invisible Wire!"

A bunch of invisible wires slashed up Rocket Warrior and wiped it clear off the field.

"What happened?" Joey gasped.

"Invisible Wire destroys any monster attacking it if that monster has 2,000 or fewer attack points. Guess that leaves us both at a stalemate yet again, one that I truly plan to overturn."

"You wish. I'm settin' a card and ending my turn."

Nagito sighed. This was starting to get boring for him. Kaiba had already won in his eyes and he couldn't understand why Joey desired to struggle so pointlessly.

Kaiba drew the top card of his deck. "I summon Kaiser Seahorse!" Kaiba's ever helpful 1700 attack point sea serpent hit the table in attack position.

"Time to bring down the curtain," Kaiba said. "Go, Obelisk! Attack Wicked Dreadroot!"

What happened next was truly a spectacle. Obelisk punched forward and slammed a sweeping uppercut into Wicked Dreadroot's face. Wicked Dreadroot then slammed a powerful right hook into Obelisk's face. Obelisk retaliated with a claw strike down the front of Wicked Dreadroot, who retaliated with a skull armored headbutt. Obelisk recoiled as Wicked Dreadroot rammed its skull into Obelisk's chest. However, Obelisk then grabbed its shoulders and managed to chuck Wicked Dreadroot into the air with immense effort. It then fired a beam from the jewel embedded in its forehead. Wicked Dreadroot fired a beam of black energy from its throat as the two attacks connected in a glorious beam struggle. The two attacks could not gain any advantage on each other and the blue and black energy just exploded in a huge mushroom cloud that engulfed the entire blimp in a holographic explosion and a bright flash of white light. Both monsters were caught up in the blast and dissolved into tiny atoms from the blast and disappeared, leaving the life points of both players completely untouched.

"WOOHOO! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!" Ibuki cheered.

"Sorry, but I think that was a one hit wonder," Celeste chuckled and then chuckled more at her own pun.

"No one thinks you're as funny as you seem to," Tristan said to her.

"I thought it was clever," Mahiru said, trying not to burst out into a fit of giggles. "One hit wonder. I get it."

"Tch, how childish," Byakuya said, turning his head.

"Um, guys, the duel isn't over yet," Makoto pointed out. After all, Kaiba still had Kaiser Seahorse on the field.

"Oh, crap," Ibuki sweated, having said the words in the quietest voice she'd uttered in years.

"Kaiser Seahorse, attack!" Kaiba shouted. "Wipe out the rest of Wheeler's life points and end this duel!"

"Nyeh! Activating Hyper Refresh!"

Joey's spell card activated just in time for him to get thrust with Kaiser Seahorse's trident and knocked down onto his ass. "Nnnnnnn…"

Joey's life points were now at a miserable 100.

"Still not down for good, huh? Hyper Refresh, that card doubles your life points when your life points are lower than the combined attack of all monsters on the field. Not bad, but," Kaiba said as Kaiser Seahorse swung its trident in Joey's general direction. "You'll have to take out a powerful monster like Kaiser Seahorse in order to avoid being destroyed!"

"Nngh, don't think I can't do it," Joey said, getting to his feet. He drew the top card of his deck. "I play Arduous Decision." Joey then pulled two cards from the top of his deck and held them up, backs facing Kaiba. "You get to pick one of two cards and if what I'm holdin' is a monster card I get to summon it, but if it's anything else, both go right to the graveyard."

"A fifty-fifty chance, huh? You really do rely on luck right up to the end."

"Luck's a part of skill."

"No. It isn't. You use it in place of skill. That's why I don't like you. Well, that and your stupid haircut and dumb accent."

"Hey!" Joey shouted.

Kaiba laughed. "I pick your right hand."

"Sure about that?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

Joey smirked. "All right then. Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner and his name is Joey Wheeler. Go, Flame Swordsman!"

Out came Joey's favorite monster with 1800 attack points and 1600 defense points. "Flame Swordsman, attack! Flaming Sword of Battle!"

Joey's monster brought its weapon down onto Kaiser Seahorse's Trident, melting and then breaking the weapon before slashing Kaiba's monster in the shoulder.

Kaiba's life points fell to 200.

"How's zat Kaiba?"

"Annoying, just like the rest of you," Kaiba said. He drew the top card of his deck. _This'll help._ "I activate Silent Doom, bringing Blue-Eyes White Dragon back from my graveyard!"

"Nyeh? Blue-Eyes?" Joey panicked.

"Relax," Kaiba said as his dragon appeared and curled around him. "He's just here to give a friendly hello. Monsters summoned with Silent Doom can't attack, even if they're switched back to attack position, but they start summoned in defense mode. But as long as I have my Blue-Eyes protecting me, your pathetic swordsman can't defeat me."

"We'll see about dat," Joey said and drew the top card of his deck. "Awww yeah, Salamandra!" Joey activated the spell card boosting his Flame Swordman's attack points up to 2500, even with Blue-Eyes' defense.

 _Just one more spell card and I can wipe out Kaiba's Blue-Eyes. I can win dis!_ Joey's heart started pounding. Could he do it? Could he actually beat Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba drew the top card of his deck. "I set a card," he said. "Switch Blue-Eyes White Dragon to attack position and end my turn."

"Awrite den, here goes!" Joey drew the top card of his deck. Heh heh, perfect! I activate Lightning Blade. By giving my swordsman here anotha weapon, he's strong enough to take out your Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Flame Swordsman, with fire and lightning at his disposal, now had 3300 attack points, just enough to kill Kaiba.

"I don't think so!" Kaiba shouted. "I activate the trap card Burst Breath! At the expense of my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I can destroy all of the monsters you currently have on the field with less defense than its attack."

"What?!"

"Too bad," Kaiba said, smirking. "Seems luck runs out in the end. Blue-Eyes! Attack!"

Kaiba's trap card wiped the field clean, leaving Joey with only one card in his hand: Dragon Nails and a fat load of good they did him right now. Should he bluff? Would that work? Well, he had nothing to lose. "one card face-down and I end my turn."

Kaiba drew the top card of his deck and sighed. Well, with a mostly open field, it was better than nothing. "I guess I have no choice. I summon Saggi the Dark Clown in attack mode."

Faces all across the spectators reflected the same three words, "Excuse me, what?"

"A clown? You played a clown?"

"Well what better way for a joke and a punchline?" Kaiba asked. "Besides, _if_ you happen to be bluffing, then this duel is over! Saggi! Attack! Shadow blast!"

With a trollish grin, the demonic clown raised its hands and gathered a big ball of dark energy.

"Joey's got this, right you guys? He's got a face-down so he can win, right?"

"No," Yugi said as he looked at the resolute, calm expression on Joey's face. "Unfortunately, this time, Joey's only bluffing."

BANG!

The blast from Saggi was released and slammed into Joey for 600 points of damage, taking out what little remained of his life points. Not exactly the big finish everyone was anticipating, but it served its purpose.

"Arrrrrgh! I was so close!" Joey lamented, smacking his forehead and grabbing at his hair.

"Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades," Kaiba said. "Now hand over Wicked Dreadroot."

"Yeah, yeah," Joey said with a sigh, handing the card over to its rightful winner. Kaiba promptly pocketed it. He then walked away without another word to the end of the arena as it lowered to be even with the specators.

"Yugi," Kaiba glared at him. "You're next."

With a flash it was Yami now out and in control. "Sorry, Kaiba, but when we duel I cannot afford to lose to you. Not now, not ever."

"Spare me your fairytales about destiny and whatnot. We will duel and I will win. This is my tournament and this is my triumph. Even at his absolute best Joey Wheeler still can't beat me. He only got so close because I underestimated him for too long. But in the end he's still nothing! And when I beat you, the whole world will understand which of us is truly number one!"

"Yugi's not going to lose to you!" Téa shouted.

"He will because there's only room in this world for one best duelist, an Ultimate among ultimates, and that's me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make sure our pilots get us to our final destination safely."

Joey sighed and approached his friends.

"Hey, man, you all right? You look exhausted," Tristan said to him.

"Can't believe it. After all dat I _still_ lost."

"Then get better," Celeste said.

Joey looked at her.

"You've far from reached your full potential as a duelist Joey. No one can say they have. Even Kaiba has to keep sharpening his skills to stay ahead," she said to him.

"Celeste is absolutely right," Yami said with an amicable smile. "Do not let your loss to Kaiba discourage you, Joey. You fought valiantly. To have come so far and to not give up, I'd say you have what it takes to be a true duelist."

Joey took a deep breath and smiled. "Thanks, Yug." With another deep breath, Joey then shouted. "All right! Who's hungry cause I could go for a deep dish meat lovers pizza and a foot long chili cheese dog."

"You're going to make yourself sick eating like that," Mai said to him.

"Eh, I can deal with a stomach problem. Not like I gotta worry about vomiting all over the battlefield anymore."

Yami only smiled a bit wider.

 _Joey's taking it well,_ Yugi thought.

 _Indeed,_ Yami thought back as he watched Joey give smiles to Serenity, Mahiru and Ibuki, acting like nothing was wrong.

 _We should work on our deck for the semi-finals. If this round taught us anything, I don't think we're just going to duel Hajime right out of the gate and leave Marik to Kaiba,_ Yugi said to his alter ego.

 _I agree. There's no telling what Kaiba might do to determine the order of the semi-finals,_ Yami said. _We should be ready for anything._

One by one the remaining three of the four finalists still above deck, Hajime, Yugi, and Marik, headed back below deck to prepare for the semi-finals. The blimp flew onward towards KaibaCorp. Island, the large white tower of which would act as the final frontier for Kaiba's Battle City tournament.

For Kaiba, victory was for his pride.

For Marik, victory was for his ambition.

For Yugi, victory was for the fate of the world.

And for Hajime, victory was for his own self-worth and a promise. He promised to stop Marik for Chiaki's sake. He promised to keep winning, to go as far as he could, for his own sake. And no matter who he dueled next, be it Kaiba, Marik, or Yugi, he would not back down. Because that was the heart that beat inside Hajime's eternal duelist's soul.

* * *

 **(A/N: Yeah, a foregone conclusion if we ever saw one, but man oh man Joey just refused to quit XD. Next time is the 4-way duel to determine the order of the semi-finals. I know I already said what's in store, but for those who forgot, I'm not repeating it here. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out and ready before Wednesday, but I'll see what I can do. Until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	55. No Mercy! A Fateful Battle Royale!

**(A/N: So it seems I was unclear about a couple of things in the previous chapter so allow me to clarify them now: The destruction of Scapegoat via Despell was purely one of the anime's logic when tokens weren't necessarily monsters (Isn't that right Living arrow?) Secondly, with regards to Dreadroot, yes, I know that it's effect** _ **should not wear off**_ **against Obelisk, but that was also a design choice of pure anime logic where the god cards could literally do anything they wanted to because they were so fucking broken it hurt.**

 **Keep in mind, that faulty logic like this will cease being a thing as we reach GX and maybe even as early as the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix. Definitely not for Orichalcos though. That arc is pure fun for the sake of fun, much like how Darkside of Dimensions was like that.**

 **Anyway, enough about that, let's move onto a duel that I thought would be particularly hard to craft, but turned out surprisingly easy once I gave it enough thought. I hope you all enjoy. It's time for a Battle Royale. Let's go!)**

* * *

With the quarter finals now over, Kaiba's blimp was on a direct course for the ruined Kaiba Corp Island where a tall white, undamaged down stood amidst all the scrap heap and debris of previous bombings when Kaiba took over the corporation from his stepfather, his soul hopefully resting in pieces at the bottom of the ocean for all Kaiba cared.

The blimp landed at approximately 5pm in the afternoon. Passengers were let out and Celeste could only pinch her nose. "Pew, it smells like roasting metal out here."

"No one asked for an opinion of smells," Kaiba said, moving past her.

"This island is to be the final destination of the finals?" Byakuya asked. "Part of me is glad I didn't make it this far."

"No one asked for your opinion either, Togami," Kaiba said.

"You ready for this?" Chiaki asked Hajime.

"Yeah," Hajime nodded. He strolled after Kaiba with Yugi and Marik not far behind.

Makoto marveled at how tall the building was and Mahiru snapped up a photo as all of the other spectators followed suit. The tower door opened as Kaiba swiped a card key through the reader.

The tower was just an empty, circular elevator shaft with four automatic doors arranged in a plus or cross shape depending on where one was standing in relation to them. In each of the four doors sat some sort of apparatus that looked like the top half of a motorbike was fused into the ground.

"What's all this?" Makoto wondered aloud.

"It looks like something out of a sci-fi movie. Ibuki wants to go for a ride!" Ibuki exclaimed as she tried to climb inside. Roland promptly apprehended her. "Hey!"

"Those are for finalists only. If you want to "go for a ride" you should've tried harder."

Ibuki only pouted silently. Joey put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, which only made her purr and lean against his arm, much to Mai and Celeste's chagrin.

Mokuba got out a notebook and wrote down an idea for a theme park ride for Kaibaland based on Ibuki's antics.

"To determine the order of the semi-finals," Kaiba said, gesturing his index finger at the other remaining finalists, "All of us will duel at the same time. And I'll let Roland explain the rules from here."

Roland walked over to a lift that stood opposite the entrance door where one would imagine a referee should stand. "Each duelist will begin with 4000 life points, same as any duel. No duelist may attack on the first turn and any duelist may attack any other duelist. Trap and magic cards can be activated to defend or even harm other players even if a battle is in progress that does not affect the player activating the card."

"That would mean you could play a card like Attack Guidance armor to conduct battle between two totally different monsters, even if you're the one being attacked," Chiaki pointed out.

"That's the idea," Kaiba said with a smirk. "A complete no-holds barred, savage Battle Royale."

"Ugh, that's so barbaric," Mahiru criticized.

"You kiddin'? That sounds awesome! Man, wish I could participate in this," Joey said, scratching his head.

"I think it would make a great tournament format in its own right," Makoto said eagerly.

"Yeah, I agree," Komaru added.

"The first two duelists to lose all of their life points will be the first matchup of the semi-finals," Roland continued to explain. "Those that survive will be the second matchup."

 _That means if I want to duel Marik, I'll need to knock out Hajime and Kaiba before they even know what hit them._

"How intriguing," Marik chuckled. "I imagine that the losers will not have to fork over a rare card."

"Not this time," Kaiba said. "Consider this a sporting exhibition match. Losing here doesn't count against any official record. But only a master duelist will come out of here alive."

Hajime gulped but quickly composed himself. No, he couldn't afford to be intimidated now. Even if he stood among wielders of gods, Hajime had to stand firm on his own merits. He hadn't made it here by sheer luck and grit. He had skill. He knew that now. And he was going to show the world what Hajime Hinata was made of.

 _I could throw the duel, but that would mean I would have to take out Marik first. I'll just have to play it safe until I know how I can arrange for me to take on Marik._

Marik, of course, was of a different mindset. _The most important opponent for me would be Kaiba or Yugi, but I cannot deny that sending young Hajime to the shadow realm would be most wonderous, then I could snatch up both god cards in one fell swoop. No matter who loses this duel, I will win. Hahahahahaha!_

 _The only opponent I care to face is Yugi,_ Kaiba thought. _The trash can come second. And I will not take defeat for an answer. Hajime. Marik. You're both going down._

 _Kaiba will likely try to get me to confront him. He's been desiring our duel above all else. That means he likely won't attack me unless it benefits his survival,_ Yugi thought. _But I can't allow Hajime or Kaiba to fight Marik. I have to knock them both out and put an end to Marik's schemes once and for all._

The four duelists each got into a terminal and rode up to the starting level.

"Oh, I suppose I should mention one thing before we begin," Kaiba said, pointing to the numbers on the walls. "As you lose life points, your terminal will ascend. I hope none of you are afraid of heights."

"Not one bit," Hajime answered.

Yami and Marik only gave stern gazes.

"To determine turn order," Roland explained, "All duelists must remove one card from their deck for the remainder of the tournament. Turn order will be decided by the attack points of that monster."

 _To crush my opponents, I must go first,_ Kaiba thought.

 _If I want to survive the longest, I'll need to go last. I can gauge my opponent's opening strategies and plot my moves accordingly,_ Hajime thought.

Marik and Yami only searched their decks for monsters they thought they could do without.

Going clockwise around the room from the entrance, Marik was on the right wall, Hajime was dead ahead, Kaiba was on the left, and Yugi was above the entrance. The turn order, however, became clear enough momentarily.

Kaiba shockingly held up Masked Beast Des Gardius, unambiguously allowing him to go first. Yugi held up Feral Imp, which had 1300 attack points. Marik held up Skull Knight #2 which had 1000 attack, and Hajime held up Magician of Faith. Sure, it was gutsy to throw away such a useful monster, but it was the weakest monster he had that didn't center around his strategy of fusions, fusions and more fusions. And after his loss to The Stern Mystic, he wasn't going to give up his fusion substitute monsters for anything.

"Leave it to Kaiba to ego stroke and remind _everyone_ who's in charge," Duke said, rolling his eyes.

"To be fair, going first works well to Kaiba's strategy," Chiaki explained. "Ordinarily, going first gives your opponent the chance to strike first, but since no one can attack on the first turn, Kaiba gets to make the biggest play first depending on everyone else's move. Hajime going last is much the same. His deck revolves around fusions, so if he can get one up on the first turn, his field is safe and it'll be ready to attack once everyone has caught up to him in terms of monster strength, provided they don't blow each other up in the process."

"Okay, but what about Marik and Yugi?" Makoto asked her.

"Their strategies are the most adaptable. We'll see what happens."

"Duelists, please shuffle your decks and prepare to begin," Roland said as all four terminals emitted a rainbow glow, their hologram projectors turned on. All four duelists drew a hand of five cards. "Duel! Start!" Roland declared, swinging down his arm like he was performing a karate chop.

"Hmph," Kaiba said, plucking the top card of his deck. "I summon Vorse Raider!" Kaiba declared as his ever familiar 1900 point beat stick hit the table. "Then I set two cards and end my turn. Your move, Yugi."

Yami drew the top card of his deck and looked at his hand. "Big Shield Gardna!" He declared as the warrior with the massive shield squatted down. "In defense mode! That's all I will do this turn."

Marik cackled. "I summon this monster, Newadoria, in attack mode!" A red skinned, gangly armed fiend with 1200 attack points floated over the open air like the rest of the cards.

 _Marik must be up to something. Newadoria is much weaker than Kaiba's Vorse Raider._

"I'll set a card and end my turn," Marik said. "Your move, Hajime."

Hajime nodded and drew the top card of his deck. It was time to show his foes he had what it took to stand on the same stage as them. He had hoped when the duel started that he would have one playable fusion monster. He didn't count on having two. "I activate Fusion Gate! This field spell allows the turn player to fuse monsters together without using Polymerization." Hajime held up four cards. "And I'll use my turn to fuse together Meteor Black Dragon and Black Skull Dragon!"

All of the spectators, and even Yugi and Kaiba went wide-eyed at Hajime's brilliant display of a first turn play.

"Whoa, check it out. Hajime just pulled out two huge monsters," Tristan said, stating the obvious.

"Helluva first move," Joey said, gripping a fist.

"It's quite the strategy in a duel like this. Hajime now controls the entire board. Unless another player wants to override that, playing something like Dark Hole would be ill-advised unless you can steal the advantage for yourself," Byakuya pointed out.

"Agreed. Negotiation is an important factor of a duel like this. It's a free for all, but one should not neglect the idea of temporary alliances," Chiaki stated.

Gritting his teeth, Kaiba drew the top card of his deck. "Vorse Raider, attack Newadoria now!"

Kaiba's monster charged at the easily dispatchable Newadoria and succeeded in destroying it, reducing Marik's life points to 3,300. Marik's terminal then went ascending to the appropriate spot up the tower.

"How careless," Marik chuckled. "When Newadoria is destroyed, your monster is destroyed as well."

Vorse Raider spontaneously exploded.

Marik chuckled.

Kaiba growled. "I'll set a monster then, and end my turn." The sideways face-down hologram appeared.

As Yami and Yugi drew the top card of their deck, they looked at their hand at and the field. _With Hajime well-defended I'll need to take advantage of Marik's open field. If I weaken him enough now, he'll hopefully start antagonizing me. I might have to throw this duel if I can reduce Marik's life points to zero,_ Yugi thought for both of them.

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior, in attack mode!" Yami declared, as the Magnetic monster appeared. "Beta! Attack Marik directly, electromagnetic punch!"

Beta charged at Marik, but the fiendishly crafty wielder of the Millennium Rod was prepared for such an assault.

"I activate the spell card Dark Wall of Wind, nullifying all direct attacks upon me this turn," Marik chuckled as Beta's hologram harmlessly passed right through. "Better luck next time Pharaoh."

Beta returned to Yami's side as the pharaoh declared, "I set two cards face-down onto the field and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn now," Marik said. "And I'll summon Mystic Tomato in attack position." The long tongued, creepy looking fruit appeared. It had 1400 attack points. "Attack Kaiba's monster now!"

Kaiba's face-down card turned out to be none other than Saggi the Dark Clown. His 1500 defense points bounced back Marik's predatory plant and brought his life points down to 3,200.

 _Marik must be trying to lose this duel on purpose,_ Yugi thought. _That must be why he wasn't enacting a shadow game for this duel. He doesn't want to duel me, not quite yet. He'd rather target Kaiba or Hajime first just to cause more pain and suffering. Dammit! What do I do?_

"I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn," Marik chuckled. He then gave a sneer in Hajime's direction.

Hajime looked at the field as he drew his card. _Fate…_ he said as he looked at the field with gusto … _is in my hands!_ He stared down Yugi's monster. _Sorry about this Yugi, it's nothing personal._ "Black Skull Dragon! Attack!" He pointed right at Beta. "Molten Fireballs!"

"Huh?" Téa gasped. "Why is Hajime attacking Yugi? Shouldn't they concentrate on Marik?"

"Did you forget the rules already?" Celeste asked. "The two losers will face off as will the two winners. If Hajime and Yugi ally, it will be Kaiba facing Marik in the semi-finals."

"Yeah, but…" It just seemed so savage to Téa.

"Don't worry. Hajime knows what he's doing and I'm sure Yugi isn't taking it personally…probably."

Beta the Magnet Warrior was reduced to smoldering ash from Hajime's dragon. Yugi's life points dropped down to 2,500 as Yugi's terminal shot up higher than even Marik's.

"He's not gonna cripple Yugi, is he?" Joey wondered.

"Meteor Black Dragon, destroy Saggi the Dark Clown!" Hajime exclaimed.

"T'would seem that is not his intention," Celeste said.

Meteor Black Dragon let out a blazing heat wave and made Saggi disappear with a scream.

"Hajime! I demand an explanation!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I made a promise I intend to keep," Hajime stated, staring up at Yugi with no remorse or compassion in his eyes. "If you don't like it, you'll just have to outplay me."

Kaiba laughed loudly. "Well said, Hinata. You've got guts. I respect that. But now, it's my turn."

"Yeah, go on, Kaiba," Hajime told him.

Kaiba smirked and drew the top card of his deck. "I activate the spell card Ancient Rules, this Magic card lets me summon a stronger monster from my hand without having to sacrifice a monster. And I choose my Blue-Eyes!"

The duel was definitely heating up now and it was only the third round. Kaiba's Blue-Eyes was on the scene. "And, thanks to Ancient Rules allowing me not to take up my summon for the turn, I'll also play this, my Blade Knight!" The blue clad knight appeared stalwartly alongside Kaiba's Blue-Eyes. "And since I have one or fewer cards in my hand, Blade Knight gains an additional 400 attack points. Now watch as I activate my face-down card, Shrink!"

Meteor Black Dragon suddenly became smaller and smaller to about half its size. Its attack points also dropped to only 1,750.

"Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroying Meteor Black Dragon! White Lightning!"

Kaiba's monster annihilated Hajime's bringing his life points down to 2,750, rocketing him up the tower higher than Marik, almost even with Yami. The two duelists stared at each other with competitive levels of hostility. There was no friendship between them, not this duel.

"And I'm far from done. Now, Blade Knight!" Kaiba shouted. "Destroy Mystic Tomato! Attack!"

Kaiba's monster struck straight through Marik's defenses and sliced his tomato in half. Marik's life points fell 2,600, evening him with Hajime and Yugi. This left Kaiba as the only duelist untouched so far.

"Looks like I'll have to make a monster salad later," Kaiba chuckled. "Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Laugh all you want, but destroying Mystic Tomato lets me summon a new monster. Say hello to Mystic Clown." Marik's strange looking cyclopean clown crouched with its gangly frame with 1500 attack points.

"I am laughing. How's the weather up there, losers?" Kaiba chuckled. The taunt fazed none of his opponents. "I end my turn."

Yugi drew the top card of his deck and looked at the field. _Marik has the weakest monster out of everyone else on the field. But if I want to face him in the semi-finals and put an end to his schemes, I need to keep him in the duel for now._ He looked at the cards in his hand. _And I know just how to turn this duel to my favor._

"I activate the power of Fusion Gate for myself, fusing together my Buster Blader and my Dark Magician to summon Dark Paladin!" Yami's green clad warrioresque spell caster hit the table at 2,900 attack points strong. "Dark Paladin gains 500 attack points for every dragon-type monster on the field and in the graveyard and between Hajime and Kaiba, I count 4 in total." Dark Paladin's attack power rose up to 4,900. "And now, I activate Quick Attack, allowing my monster to attack this turn. Dark Paladin! Attack! Destroy Black Skull Dragon!"

 _Uh oh,_ Hajime thought.

Dark Paladin blasted Hajime's powerful dragon with a powerful blast of dark energy, ridding it from the field and causing Hajime to stumble back against the wall and clutch his chest. His life points dropped to a mere 1,050 as his terminal rocketed up to twice the height where it was before. Hajime gulped. He was pretty high up. The spectators all looked like ants from up here. No, now was not the time to get a case of vertigo. He had a job to do.

"Don't give up, Hajime!" Chiaki shouted from the ground.

Hajime gave her a thumb's up, but from this altitude he wasn't sure if she could see it.

Field empty, Hajime could only pray that Marik wouldn't try to wipe him out. And after doing so, realized just how uncomfortable that made him feel.

Fortunately, Marik seemed to play into Hajime's desires. As he drew his card, he declared, "I play Melchid the Four Faced Beast. And with it and another monster in play, I can special summon Masked Beast Des Gardius!" The nightmarish three-headed fiend that had accompanied him in his duel with Gundham was now on the battlefield. "Masked Beast Des Gardius, attack! Destroy Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"You fell right into my trap!" Kaiba shouted. "I activate Tyrant Wing! This trap card raises my Blue-Eyes' attack and defense by 400 points each, making it stronger than your monster!"

Kaiba's Blue-Eyes beat its wings triumphantly and fired back fiercely at Marik's fiend, destroying it and reducing Marik's life points to 2,500. However, it was not time to celebrate.

"Fool! Have you forgotten about Des Gardius' special ability? Since you destroyed Des Gardius, his mask now takes possession of your monster."

A mask affixed itself to Blue Eyes' chest and brought it over to Marik's side of the field.

"Normally I don't like it when someone other than me takes control of my Blue-Eyes, but this time that's exactly what I wanted you to do."

"What?" Marik growled.

Kaiba looked at Yami. "Yugi, don't screw this up."

"Don't forget about me," Hajime said, drawing the top card of his deck. He looked at the three cards in his hand. _Almost. I just need two more cards._ "I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards." By a miracle of luck, they were exactly the cards Hajime needed. "And next, I'll fuse together Koumouri Dragon, Blackland Fire Dragon and Versago the Destroyer to bring out none other than Blackland Void Dragon!"

With so many fusion monsters in his opponent's decks, Hajime saw Blackland Void Dragon's attack power at 7,100.

Hajime's ultimate behemoth hit the field and its serpentine body could barely fit inside the tower. "And with this Quick Attack spell card, I'll attack Yugi's Dark Paladin!" Hajime shouted, pointing at Yami from above.

"I don't think so!" Yami shouted loudly. "I activate Magical Hats!"

Yami's monster was concealed by the hats as Hajime's attack blasted through the completely wrong hat. However, the hat was not completely empty. It ended up containing Big Shield Gardna."

"Oh no!" Yami gasped.

"Well, at least it's something," Hajime mused aloud.

"Nagito…are you…crying?" Mahiru asked him.

"I'm just…so happy…" Nagito sniffed. "Seeing so many powerful hopes collide at once, holding nothing back. There are endless possibilities to how this duel will end!"

"I think this is the part where we back away from him slooooowly," Ibuki stated.

Back up the tower, Hajime called down to Kaiba. "It's your turn. I've got nothing left in my hand!"

"Right," Kaiba said and drew the top card of his deck. "I activate Card of Demise, letting me draw up to five cards." Kaiba now had a full hand. "Next, I activate spell reproduction! By discarding two spell cards from my hand, I can bring back one spell card in my graveyard. Next, I'll set a card." Kaiba said, placing a card face-down. He then glared up at Yugi. "Yugi, I'm counting on you to make the right decision." Kaiba said, ending his turn.

 _Kaiba obviously wants me to take advantage of Marik's weakened field and use Dark Paladin to finish the duel, but Marik also has a face-down card. I may not have the power to destroy Hajime's Blackland Void Dragon, but I can at least save Kaiba from Marik. And besides, Kaiba cares more about our rivalry than I do. I'll gladly duel Kaiba, but only after I take care of Marik._

"Dark Paladin! Arise from your hat!" Yami exclaimed. "Destroy Blade Knight!"

"WHAT?!" Kaiba was livid. He was flattened with 3,400 points of damage, bringing him practically even with Hajime at 600 points. Kaiba went from untouched to having the lowest life total in the entire duel. As his terminal finally came to a stop, above eye level with Hajime, Kaiba shouted at Yugi angrily. "Yugi! What in the world are you doing?!"

"Kaiba, you make place our rivalry above all else, but I am not of the same mindset! My aim is to take down Marik once and for all! Then, I will gladly settle things between us once and for all!"

"Yugi," Kaiba growled. "You disappoint me."

Marik chuckled, grinning. "Having a bit of a lover's spat?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not what this is," Hajime said, sweating.

Yugi then looked at Hajime. "Hajime, please see this through. I'm counting on you," Yugi said.

 _Yugi, you misunderstand my intentions,_ Hajime thought. _I'm not looking to take on Kaiba like you want. Marik…is mine._

"Since you gentlemen seem to have forgotten, its my turn now," Marik said and drew the top card of his deck. "Since I seem to have Kaiba's Blue-Eyes still under my control, I'll use it to finish Kaiba off with his favorite monster! AHAHAHAHA!"

"I don't think so!" Kaiba shouted. "I activate Negate Attack!"

Blue-Eyes' attack was swallowed into a swirling vortex. Kaiba's field was now empty though.

"Looks like my turn is over then. Go on, Hajime. Finish it."

Hajime examined his options. _If I take Kaiba out of the duel, Yugi will automatically go next and if he draws a monster reborn, he could cripple Marik._ Hajime looked at Kaiba. _But, if I leave Kaiba alive and pit him and Yugi against each other, not only could I take on Marik, I might just survive this duel._ "Blackland Void Dragon!" Hajime shouted, pointing at Yami. "Destroy Dark Paladin!"

"Argh!" Yami growled as his monster was banished from the game, reducing his life points to 800, 100 lower than Kaiba's. Yugi's terminal shot up to be closer in scope to his archrival, leaving Marik with the most life points out of anyone in the duel.

As a result, Blackland Void Dragon's attack power dropped to 6,900

 _Those fools keep wailing on each other and ignoring me,_ Marik thought. _I don't even have to do anything. All I need to do is keep Kaiba's Blue-Eyes here and they'll destroy each other. It doesn't matter who I face, they'll all be annihilated by me! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"It's my turn now," Kaiba said, drawing. "And I'm activating Ancient Rules again!"

 _So that's what he got back from Spell Reproduction._

"And thanks to it, I'll bring out another Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

While this Blue-Eyes was weaker than the one Marik had, Kaiba had had it up to here with Yugi's betrayal. If their rivalry meant that little to him than Kaiba needed to blow off some steam. "And now, Blue-Eyes! Attack Yugi directly!" Kaiba would count this as a victory over Yugi if this connected. He would hold it over Yugi forever.

Unfortunately, Yami wasn't going to give Kaiba that satisfaction. "I activate the trap card Pinpoint Guard! This allows me to bring back any weaker monster in my graveyard and prevents it from being destroyed this turn!"

From beyond the grave, Beta the Magnet Warrior crouched in defense position and the power of Yugi's trap card kept it alive. "I'm not finished quite yet Kaiba," Yami declared.

"So I see," Kaiba was almost proud of this fact. Destroying Yugi in such a blasé fashion would've hardly been worth their rivalry. No, they needed a proper one-on-one bout between them.

Now it was Yugi's turn once more. Yami drew the top card of their deck. With Beta still on the field, he had just the card combination to help with the problematic situation in play. "I sacrifice Beta the Magnet Warrior in order to summon the Summoned Skull!" Yami declared as his mighty demonic fiend stood on the battlefield at 2,500 attack points strong.

"The heck's Yug gonna do with dat?" Joey wondered aloud. "It ain't got nearly enough attack points to stop any monster on the field."

"Next, I shall combine my skull with the magical Horn of the Unicorn, raising its attack power stronger than Kaiba's Blue-Eyes!"

"Hmph, for someone who seemed so uncaring about me last turn, you sure seem to care a lot about defeating me," Kaiba smirked.

"Wrong, Kaiba," Yami shot back. "I'm destroying both of your dragons with _this_!" Yugi held up a spell card he rarely used, but in this situation was exactly what he needed. "Behold Maiku, the Magical Mist!"

A thunderclap resounded as mist covered the battlefield.

"Hey, if that's supposed to be a hologram, why is it suddenly so humid in here?" Komaru asked.

"You're telling me," Mai said, fanning herself with her jacket. "This humidity is bad for my jacket."

"And my perm," Celeste said, twirling a lock of her hair.

"Would you two get your priorities straight?" Joey barked at the two women.

"Since Summoned Skull now has over 3,000 attack points, the defense of both Blue-Eyes monsters on the field are lower than its attack meaning that this assault will completely wipe out both dragons!" Yugi declared.

Lightning began to arc through Summoned Skull, gathering through its equipped horn and its claws.

"Yugi! Don't you dare!" Kaiba shouted.

"Too late!" Yami bellowed. "Summoned Skull! LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

With a loud roar, lightning zapped through the battlefield, making Hajime duck on instinct as the powerful plasma annihilated Marik and Kaiba's monsters, leaving both of their battlefields empty.

Yugi let out a deep sigh. "Since Makiu prevents me from attacking during the turn I use it, my turn is over."

"Yugi, I'll make sure you regret that!" Kaiba growled.

Marik chuckled. "Apologies, Kaiba, but you won't stick around long enough to try." Marik drew the top card of his deck. "I summon to the field, my Gil Garth! And with it, I'll put you out of your misery! Gil Garth! Attack Kaiba directly!"

As the fiendish monster slashed at Kaiba's terminal, Kaiba never felt so humiliated in his entire life as his life points hit 0. It was bad enough that he'd lost this 4-way match, but to lose _first!_ Sure, it didn't count officially and was just a formality to decide the semi-final matches, but it was still a sting to Kaiba's pride.

Chiaki looked a bit saddened. _Oh, Kaiba. If only you could let go of your rivalry with Yugi. Maybe you could've done a bit better._

Nagito tapped Chiaki on the shoulder and pointed at Hajime. It was his turn after all. Chiaki then realized something. Though Marik still had a face-down card left, Hajime had complete control of the board with Blackland Void Dragon on the field. Since Blue-Eyes Ultimate now no longer counted as being part of the duel with Kaiba eliminated, Blackland Void Dragon's attack power was only 6,700, but it was still way more than enough to strike down Yugi or Marik if the attack connected.

Chiaki could barely believe her eyes. Not only did the prospect of Hajime dueling Marik seem very likely, but he could right here and now, bring Yugi's life points to 0 to do it. Even amidst this crazy Battle Royale, that possibility seemed impossible at the start.

Yami, of course, realized this, and did his best to reason with Hajime. "Hajime, don't act foolishly! I need you to attack Marik."

"Why Pharaoh, look at you placing faith in someone else after you so callously betrayed Kaiba's trust in you," Marik chuckled.

"This is completely different."

"It's hardly different at all," Marik chuckled. "All three of you are savages aimed at different goals. It's why I currently have the most life points. And Hajime, if you attack me," Marik stuck out his tongue, "you will sorely regret it."

"Don't be discouraged, Hajime!" Yami shouted. "If Marik destroys your dragon, you can be sure I will end this duel!"

 _Yeah, but wiping out the rest of my life points,_ Hajime sassed inwardly. _Yugi, I get it. Marik is your fated enemy. You want to put an end to everything he's done to your friends. But he also kidnapped Chiaki and sent my friends to the Shadow Realm. I'm not about to let him get away with that!_

"What's the hesitation for, Hajime Hinata? Attack and finish the Pharaoh off. It's what you want, right?"

"Hajime, I know you're angry, but don't let your emotions stop you from doing what's right. I don't know about your chances, but I _know_ I can defeat Marik. It's the only way!"

"Yugi…" Hajime spoke calmly as he raised his arm. "I swear…" He drew the top card of his deck and placed it in his hand, but only as a formality. He then fanned his arm out in the general direction of his chosen victim. "This isn't personal!" He shouted as his palm was extended towards Yugi and his Summoned Skull.

"What?" Yami's gasp was drowned out by Hajime's next declaration.

"Blackland Void Dragon, attack! Destroy Summoned Skull! Void Gale Blast!"

"NOOO!" Yami yelled, but his protest was ignored by Hajime's monster's mighty attack, wiping out Summoned Skull and, with it, the rest of Yugi's life points.

As Yami came to eye level with Kaiba, they looked at each other with competitive gazes, but also a little bit of sadness. They got what they wanted, but they didn't want it like this. Both felt defeated, a direct result of Hajime and Marik getting the better of them, a direct result of their petty squabbles and naïve trust.

Hajime and Marik were then pulled up and all four were brought above the tower to the roof. They dismounted their terminals and Yami marched up to Hajime, glaring. "I hope you're happy, Hajime Hinata."

"I wanted to duel Marik, simple as that," Hajime responded.

"Do you even realize the gravity of what you've just done? You don't stand a chance, and you've given Marik exclusive rights to your Five Headed Dragon!"

"Don't act as though the duel has already been decided," Hajime spoke in unnerving calmness back to Yami. "I think I handled myself pretty well back there, honestly. And I won't lose. I absolutely," Hajime's eyes flashed red as he said in a much deeper monotone, "will not lose."

Yami's eyes shrunk in, disturbed by Hajime's sudden change in eye color. "Hajime?"

Hajime turned around and headed for the elevator to go back down. "I'll see you in the finals," he said, walking away, only to stop. "Well, assuming you beat Kaiba of course."

Yami could only sigh and pray for Hajime's safety and the sanctity of his soul. He, Kaiba, and Marik all headed down the elevator to ground level.

Upon exiting out into the center of the ground floor, Chiaki smiled at Hajime, "You were really amazing up there, Hajime."

"Yeah, no kidding. You got Yugi's life points to zero. ZERO! Who else has done that? No one! That's who!" Ibuki cooed.

Kaiba knew that he had technically done so at Duelist Kingdom, but then Yugi upped the ante by beating Pegasus when he could not. As a result, they were right back where they started when their rivalry began.

"That was _amazing!_ " Nagito exclaimed, giddy. "As expected of a potential Ultimate Duelist. You really handled yourself well up there, Hajime." He then gave Hajime a tough look. "Now you just have to do the same to Marik. Hope like yours won't lose to his despair."

"I gotta admit," Mahiru said. "That was pretty cool. Good job, Hajime."

"Yeah, I uh…kind of surprised myself, actually," Hajime said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yo, Yug! Earth to Yugi! You all right?"

Yami had been staring so fiercely at Hajime, he'd barely realized Joey was talking to him. "I'm fine, Joey."

Joey slapped him on the back, arm around his shoulders. "Hey, so you didn't win dis duel. Don't sweat it. It's not like yer outta da tournament."

Yami took a deep breath. "Never in my wildest imagination did I think Hajime _wanted_ to face Marik. Had I known…I might've…" Yami stared depressingly at the floor.

"Oh, please," Celeste said. "Do _not_ have a pity party right now. You made a mistake. We all do. It's called being human. Learn from it, hike up your big boy leather pants and get your act together. You can't even worry about Marik until you beat Kaiba. Those are the facts and nothing will change that."

"Celeste is right," Mai said to him. "Don't get sidetracked. If you do, you'll end up like Gundham, and I doubt Kaiba's going to give you a pep talk mid-duel. Buck up, kiddo. You've got a job to do. Or do I have to duel Téa again to snap you out of your funk?"

Yami sighed again, but this time it sounded like he was holding back a chuckle. "Thank you, Mai, Joey, Celeste. I'll be returning to my room to work on my deck."

"You get one hour," Yami heard Kaiba bark from behind.

Yami turned around to face his rival. He and Kaiba locked metaphorical horns. Although Yami had intended to wait until the end to deal with Kaiba, he was now forced into battle with him whether he liked it or not. And he would defeat Kaiba. After all, the fate of the world depended on it.

Seeing this, Nagito wept with joy. Today would be a glorious day of hope. A day when he got to witness the rematch between Kaiba and Yugi.

* * *

 **(A/N: I don't think** _ **anyone**_ **called the fact that Yugi and Kaiba would be facing off first, let alone have it be that Hajime managed to savage Yugi's life points to zero. Next time on Dueling Trigger Finger, as tensions rise for Hajime Vs Marik, we get to revisit some nostalgia between Kaiba and Yugi. I would advise re-watching the episodes either in advance or alongside the chapter as you read it so that you have a better representation of visuals, especially since I'll be playing out the duel card for card. The dialogue will certainly be different, but the match is virtually unchanged. It'll just be a fun little romp to poke fun at the dub's ridiculousness—it's the greatest thing about early 2000s cheese if there even is such a thing. Not to mention, it's basically like doing rifftrax or MST3K with the Danganronpa cast. And quite frankly, I think that'll be a bit fun to do. I mean, quite frankly with all that's happening and going to happen, we are going to need a bit of levity. So I'll see you next time, probably tomorrow.**

 **And as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	56. Chaos in the Colosseum

**(A/N: Welp, here we go, my attempt at being funny. I'm probably not as funny as I think I am. Oh well. I needed a break from the actual duel planning anyway. Time to take a look at how the so-called pros did it. Fun fact: I've done duels longer than this showdown between Yugi and Kaiba, turn wise, and somehow this took up SIX! FUCKING! EPISODES! Seriously, go back and read Chiaki Vs Kaiba, or Makoto Vs Yugi or Celeste Vs Joey and let me know if the reading takes you TWO OR THREE FULL HOURS to finish. Hell, let me know if THIS chapter even takes that long. (sigh) Anime gonna anime. Making fun of it should be a blast.**

 **Side note: For those of you that have never watched the dub of Yu-gi-oh and are only familiar with the subs, well, here's your prime chance to see how goofy it is, since I'll be ripping most of Kaiba and Yugi's dialogue directly from there. Additionally, almost all of Kaiba and Yugi's internal monologues have been cut since this chapter is more about observing their actions through the eyes of the spectators than reliving some old nostalgia purely for its own sake. Here we go!)**

* * *

Kaiba spent most of his hour in preparation for his duel with Yugi standing on the dueling arena with only Roland for company. He had already set his deck to take Yugi down during the Battle Royale. Modification wasn't necessary. Yugi, who had intended on dueling Marik now had to reconstruct his deck slightly in order to duel Kaiba.

Little by little though, the spectators began to arrive. First it was Hajime, Chiaki and all of the other students from Hope's Peak. And were those…lawn…chairs?

"What are you dweebs doing?" Kaiba asked them.

"Well since we're in a stationary stadium rather than on a moving blimp, I thought we could sit down. And since there Hajime said there weren't any seats up here, we got our own from the supply closet on the blimp."

Chiaki then unzipped her kitty bag and got out popcorn, candy corn, caramel corn, licorice, chips, cola, mochi, chocolate covered nuts, pretty much an entire assortment of snacks one would normally engorge on at a movie theater.

"I'd better not see any crumbs!" Kaiba exclaimed, even though he had every intention of blowing up the island once the tournament was over.

Chiaki gave Kaiba her puffy face as she opened a bag of Doritos. "I'll clean up."

Makoto and Komaru took their own seats on the opposite side of the stadium. Even though some of the snacks they'd shared with Chiaki's group, they still wanted to be at the center of the action and Chiaki and the others had already taken the best spots on one side of the colosseum.

Byakuya showed up next, leaning against the guard rail on Chiaki's group's side, but having no intention of getting cushy with any of them.

Celeste stood closer to the elevator. No doubt Yugi and his friends, when they showed up, would stand nearby to cheer them on. And she had lost that bet with Yugi during their duel, so here she was, forced to take sides.

Espa Roba and his brothers showed up next, standing near Makoto and Komaru. "Oh, we should've thought to bring seats up here."

"Oh, do one of your little brothers want mine, Espa?" Makoto offered, standing up.

"No, that's okay, Makoto. It's fine, really. I couldn't sit down for this duel even if I wanted to. The cosmic energy flowing through me, it's all too powerful. I can feel it, it's overflowing! Don't you understand?!"

"Uh…not really…" Makoto said, taking a step back and sitting back down.

Yugi and his friends all showed up next, with Joey rubbing Yami's shoulders like he was about to engage in a boxing match, not a duel.

"You got dis, Yug. Take 'em down!" Joey exclaimed, pumping a fist as Yami walked up to face Kaiba.

"We all believe in you, Yugi," Téa said to him.

"If you don't win, well YouTube will certainly have fun raining on your sorry state of affairs," Celeste chuckled.

"Frenchy, could you just not?" Joey asked.

"Joey!" Ibuki waved from her seat.

Joey waved back at Ibuki, but said nothing. He figured it was best she sat with her friends.

"I hope it's all right that I'm cheering for Yugi, you guys," Ibuki said, with a bucket of popcorn in her lap. She stuffed a handful into her face. "I mean," she said, talking with her mouth full, "Ibuki's rin rapporting Joey all ris time and Raiba hates Joey so—"

"We get it, Ibuki," Mahiru said. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Ibuki nodded and swallowed all the popcorn as she took a swig of water. "Ahhhh!" she breathed as the cool, crisp liquid went down her throat. "Meooooooow!"

"You got this, man! Take Kaiba down!" Tristan exclaimed.

Yami stepped up to stare down Kaiba. The two said nothing to each other at first. After all, no words needed to be exchanged.

"Who are you rooting for?" Chiaki asked Hajime.

"Huh?" He was surprised by the question.

"You're still competing so I guess I can't just ask you to root for Kaiba with me. He's still your competition after all. Of course," Chiaki said, looking glum, "It only matters if you beat Marik, so…"

Hajime pat her on the head. "Don't worry about it so much," Hajime said with a kind smile, but it was so forced it was cringeworthy. "Because I plan, through this duel, to discover a glaring weakness in the Egyptian God Cards and use it to beat Marik."

Now it was Mahiru's turn to be depressed. "Are you sure about your decision, Hajime?"

Hajime's gaze became stern and confident. "Chiaki's out of the tournament so she can't help Sonia and Gundham. I have to do what she can't because that's what she would do if it were her still in the tournament instead of me."

"Hajime…" his words touched Chiaki's heart deeply.

"You really think there's a weakness to the Egyptian God Cards?" Nagito inquired.

"Well, weakness might be putting it a bit strongly. Let's call it an imperfection. I think there's a way to overcome them in a way that my deck can hopefully exploit."

"You just said the magic word," Nagito said with a smile. "I've got full confidence in you, Hajime."

Hajime was going to open his mouth to speak to Nagito about why he was being so nice all of a sudden, but Kaiba and Yugi had started their showdown and Hajime knew it was time to just shut up and watch.

"So, are you going to give me the same tired speech you gave Makoto?" Kaiba asked, holding back a chuckle with his smile. "Going to ask me to back down so you can go and play hero with Marik?"

"Kaiba, you fail to understand the gravity of the danger Marik possesses. If he wins this tournament, the whole world could be at risk!"

"The only one at risk here is you, Yugi. For once I win, you won't be number one."

"Kaiba!" Yami shot back. "It's not always about being number one! It's about dueling with bravery, honor, and respect! And most importantly putting the needs of others ahead of your own! Gundham Tanaka understood that, which is why he tried so desperately to take on Marik and defeat him! He did it to try and awake Sonia from her soulless coma! Something you've allowed to take place because you're too stubborn to realize the truth!"

"The only truth here is that Tanaka got a slap to the face from Ra, and unless he pulls out a miracle, Hinata is going to join him! Those two can do whatever they want for whatever reason they want, but I'm only in this tournament for one reason!" Kaiba exclaimed, fanning out an arm behind him, "To be recognized as the greatest duelist in the world!" He then put a hand over the duel monster card shaped locket that held Mokuba's picture, dangling from his neck, "So why don't you save your girl scout speech for someone who actually cares?"

 _Ouch,_ Makoto thought. Kaiba was ever the master of creative insults.

And he wasn't done with his speech. "Yugi, I know exactly the kind of danger brought about by the god cards. That's why I'm going to collect them all and seal them away where no one can use them ever again!"

Yami closed his eyes. "I see. So you've come to understand at least that much."

"But that changes nothing about our duel," Kaiba said and pointed his index finger at Yugi. "Yugi, this is where your reign of King of Games comes to an end!"

Taking a deep breath, Yami raised his duel disk.

 _This is it,_ Yugi thought, _I have to win this duel! For the sake of the entire world, I can't let Marik win this tournament!_

 _Every duel I've fought in this tournament has led up to this moment,_ Kaiba thought, arms crossed, smug smirk across his face, _the moment I finally take down Yugi Mutoh and regain my top dueling status!_

Roland then walked in between Yugi and Kaiba, arm raised, fingers together as though his arm was a large knife. "The first semi-final duel will now begin! I repeat, this duel will begin the semi-finals!"

"All right!" Kaiba exclaimed, drawing his hand as both his and Yugi's duel disks became activated. "Get ready, Yugi! We're about to find out which one of our Egyptian God Cards reigns supreme! So let the epic battle begin!"

"You know for someone who wants to lock these cards away, he sure is gung ho about using them right now," Mahiru pointed out.

"Well, Yugi has one and Kaiba has one," Chiaki stated. "It must mean something to him as part of their rivalry."

"Ohhhh, I'm getting goosebumps," Nagito said, hugging himself.

Mahiru and Ibuki, being on either side of Nagito, shifted their chairs away from him ever so slightly.

"The winner of this duel," Roland declared, "Will advance to the championship round for a chance to be crowned the Battle City champion!"

Kaiba opened the duel…with more trash talk. "You're about to lose your Egyptian God Card _and_ your reputation!" Kaiba said to Yugi. "And a duel this momentous deserves an appropriate setting. Wouldn't you agree, Yugi?"

"A field spell?" Makoto wondered aloud.

"Ha! I don't need a field spell to make things cinematic. Observe, all of you, the latest in holographic technology!"

The hologram projectors began to move and bend.

"I think you'll find this environment quite fitting," Kaiba said with a smug smirk.

As rainbow colors warped around the spectator seats, Joey's only comment was, "Uh, epilepsy warning much?"

"Explain!" Yugi exclaimed.

Kaiba still kept up that same self-satisfied smirk, "I just want to take you down in style, Yugi. So, observe." The rainbow lights died down, revealing a holographic colosseum, complete with cheering spectators.

"Whoa, check it out!" Makoto was certainly impressed.

"Welcome to Duelist Colosseum!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"That actually sounds like a good name for a duel monsters video game," Hajime mused.

"…I'd buy it," Chiaki stated.

As the crowd began cheering "Go, Kaiba!" over and over again, Byakuya was decisively unamused.

"Does your ego seriously need that much stroking?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, do _you_ have a fully functioning hologram system of roman-style spectators to cheer your name?"

"You're not exactly disproving my point here," Byakuya said, turning his head away from his business rival.

"Yugi," Kaiba said to him, "In ancient times Roman gladiators would battle to their doom in order to prove who was the strongest. Now, it's our turn to see which one of us deserves to call themselves the greatest in the world."

"I think you might be on to something with that ego stroking, Byakuya," Celeste said.

"Seriously," Mai huffed. "Oh wait, I forgot. This entire tournament was bought, sold, promoted, and presented by Kaiba's Di—"

"Achoo!" Ibuki suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you!" Practically everyone went, making Ibuki feel all embarrassed.

Kaiba was decisively unamused. "Yugi! Draw your first card and let the battle begin!"

"With pleasure, Kaiba!" Yami exclaimed, plucking the top card from his deck.

 _Everything is riding on this duel,_ Yugi thought. _I've got to stay focused and win this!_

"Here we go!" Yami glared.

"All right, Let's Duel!" Kaiba shouted.

"I summon, _this!_ " Yami shouted, slapping a card sideways and face-up on the duel reader. "Queen's Knight, in defense mode!" The hologram of the blonde, red armored knight appeared. "Next, I'll place one card face-down," Yami declared, carefully inserting it into the spell/trap zone. "And that's all."

"Is it just me or is the Pharaoh's voice so deep and manly, you could close your eyes and have babies with it?" Celeste questioned. Everyone near her looked at her like she had two heads. "What? I'm the only one?"

"Yes!" Téa exclaimed. _She must never know._

"Yeah, whatever," Kaiba said, ignoring the comments of the peanut gallery and focusing on the duel. He drew the top card of his deck. The smirk on his face said it all.

"Welp, Kaiba just drew Obelisk. You can see it on his face," Chiaki said.

"I mean, it could be a Blue-Eyes," Hajime tried to rationalize.

"No, his eyes would be lit up and he wouldn't be staring at it so intently. I've seen Kaiba handle his Blue-Eyes," Chiaki said.

"Phrasing!" Ibuki shouted.

Mahiru snapped up a photo.

After a moment's hesitation _clearly_ necessary for both duelists to formulate their own strategies and guess what the other was thinking, Kaiba declared, "And _now_ , I summon my X-Head Cannon, in attack mode!" The X-shaped cannon mounted robot appeared with 1800 attack points, more than enough to blast holes in Yugi's Queen's Knight. "Next, I'll activate a magic card! Does it look familiar?" Kaiba asked with strangely unneeded hostility.

"It's spell sanctuary," Yami stated.

"Yes, and it both lets us move one magic card from our deck to our hand," Kaiba said. "So it looks like you were wrong when you said I never help out anyone but myself, Yugi."

Celeste yawned.

"Don't tell me you're tired already, Frenchy," Joey said to her.

"No, no, just finding Kaiba's attempt at humor to be boring."

"It's better than your jokes!" Ibuki called out, hands on her cheeks. Hajime grinned and slapped her five.

Joey pointed and laughed only to get lumped on the head by Téa for being rude.

"Now," Kaiba said to Yugi, "Choose the magic card that I was nice enough to let you have so I can move on!"

Yugi took out his whole deck and sifted through it for Change of Heart, his favorite magic card.

"Isn't that a bit arrogant?" Komaru asked Makoto.

Makoto was going to answer, but Byakuya answered instead, "Arrogance and Kaiba go along like water and sewage. You can't have one without the other."

"Doesn't that depend on the water?"

"Does Kaiba look clear and wholesome to you?" Byakuya asked.

"Oof. I felt that one," Komaru stated.

"I'll now place one card face-down," Kaiba said. "And end my turn."

Kaiba's holographic crowd started cheering for him loudly.

"Kaiba, if you wanted a cheering section, all you had to do was ask," Chiaki said.

Kaiba looked at her sternly.

"Just saying."

"Now, Kaiba! My move!" Yami declared, drawing the top card of his deck.

"Huh? Wait a sec. X-Head Cannon is stronger than Queen's Knight and Kaiba went first. Why didn't he attack?" Makoto pointed out.

"That's…huh…" Komaru couldn't think of a reason.

"I'm sure Yugi must have some idea," Kaiba said smugly as if he had this all planned.

However, it seemed Yugi did not intend to give Kaiba the satisfaction of an answer. "I summon Alpha, the Magnet Warrior, in defense mode!" He declared, playing yet another monster weaker than X-Head Cannon. "And then, I'll play one more card, face-down," Yugi said, setting another spell or possibly a trap.

"That's the difference between Yugi and Kaiba for you, strategy over strength," Chiaki stated.

"But it looks like Kaiba's pulling for a strategy of its own," Hajime pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm not quite sure myself what it is. Wait, could it be…?" Chiaki looked like she just had an epiphany.

"Did you figure something out Chiaki?" Nagito asked.

Chiaki nodded. "Yeah, but I probably shouldn't say anything. It would be unsportsmanlike if Yugi heard me."

 _Well that's just great. Chiaki's already figured out Kaiba's strategy and I'm still in the dark. As expected of the Ultimate Gamer though._

"Your move, Kaiba," Yami said to him.

"I _really_ don't like the look of that smile on Kaiba's face, for Yugi's sake," Mahiru said as Kaiba began his turn.

"Now! Observe!" Kaiba shouted as he drew his next card in an overly dramatic fashion.

"First off, I'll activate this magic card," Kaiba said, "Soul Exchange!"

"That's why you spared my queen!" Yami exclaimed, the gears in his head turning in the same motion and rhythm as Chiaki's.

"Very perceptive!" Kaiba exclaimed as his magic card went to posses the souls of Yugi's monsters. "Thanks to my Soul Exchange magic card, both of your monsters now belong to me, Yugi! So come forth, my monsters!" Kaiba's magic card dragged Yugi's monsters to his side of the field. "Now I can sacrifice them along with my monster to summon my great beast!"

"Told you he drew Obelisk," Chiaki said.

 _I am so fortunate I did not wager money on that,_ Hajime thought.

"I'm afraid not, Kaiba!" Yami roared. "Reveal my face-down card, Change of Heart!"

"No!" Kaiba exclaimed, his plan ruined.

"Yes! I'm afraid so, Kaiba," Yami said, rather pleased with himself. "Thanks to my Change of Heart's effect. You no longer have three monsters to sacrifice!"

X-Head Cannon floated over to Yugi's side of the field and about face.

"Now your X-Head Cannon belongs to me for one turn. Kaiba!" Yami declared, pointing at him. "You won't summon Obelisk that easily! Now, go!"

Kaiba looked surprised, only to smirk. "Heh. So you've prevented one move. I've got plenty more planned."

"It wouldn't be a proper showdown between you and Yugi otherwise," Nagito said.

Hajime reached into Chiaki's popcorn bucket and popped a few pieces into his mouth. Chiaki did the same from the bucket and they chewed in unison.

"Observe!" Kaiba exclaimed, "Reveal face-down card, Enemy Controller!"

"What?" Yami gasped.

"For the price of 1,000 life points," Kaiba declared, "This control pad lets me take control of one of your monsters. Enemy Controller, activate! Left! Right! A! B!"

"Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, A, B, start!" Ibuki cheered.

"The Konami code, right?" Chiaki asked, smiling. "Somehow it always finds its way into everything."

Ibuki giggled.

"And now!" Kaiba declared, "Bring my X-Head Cannon back to my side of the field so that I have three monsters to sacrifice once again!"

Kaiba's monster flew back to its original position, pointing its cannons at Yami.

"My strategy was fool proof!" Kaiba exclaimed.

Yami lurched back a little. He hadn't expected this.

"I sacrifice Alpha, Queen's Knight, and X-Head Cannon!" Kaiba exclaimed. "And now! Obelisk the Tormentor, come forth!"

"So soon?" Nagito seemed disappointed.

"Hold on, Kaiba!" Yami shouted. "Go, Lightforce Sword!"

Nagito went from depressed to giddy instantly.

Yugi's trap card pierced Kaiba's Obelisk right out of his hand. "Oh no!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Oh yes!" Yami replied. "Now your Obelisk the Tormentor is completely useless to you for three turns, Kaiba, thanks to my Lightforce Sword. What's your rush? This duel is just getting interesting, Kaiba. Why try to end it so soon?" The shit eating grin on Yami's face was simply a delight for those supporting him.

"I couldn't agree more!" Nagito exclaimed.

"Okay, if he explodes, I am _not_ cleaning it up," Hajime said. Chiaki only nodded with him in agreement and then stole an M &M out of the bag Hajime was holding and popped it into her mouth.

"Um, how exactly did the card just grow like that?" Celeste asked, looking at the face-down, pierced Obelisk hologram. "It hadn't been played. It's not in the hologram system. Where did it go? Is it on the ground under the hologram?"

"Why is _that_ your big question?" Joey asked. "Just enjoy the duel and the fact that Yugi totally smoked Kaiba's plan."

"Sorry, but no, I expect full, one-hundred percent logic around here."

"Then you're in the wrong professional circuit," Mai said to her.

Kaiba actually smirked. He had to admit, Yugi had a point. But, that didn't mean jack in the long run. "So you may have bought yourself a little time," he said pointing at Yami and then swung his arm down at his side, "You'll have to face down Obelisk sooner or later!"

As Kaiba's turn ended, Yami declared, "Your Soul Exchange card is no longer in effect, which means you're not able to sacrifice my monsters because you don't control them anymore and Obelisk will have to wait!"

Yami's monsters returned to his side of the field.

Kaiba glanced back at Obelisk apprehensively. He then pointed at Yugi again. "My turn may be over now, but you're not safe yet!"

"All right, my move!" Yami turned his body halfway just to turn it back and pull the top card out of his deck.

"Is this now a contest of who can make the flashiest card draws?" Celeste questioned. "Honestly."

"Hey, at least they're not doin' backflips," Tristan said.

"I'd pay money to see that," Mai stated.

"I wouldn't. It sounds idiotic," Byakuya said.

"Yeah? Well no one asked you, _Togami_ ," Joey stated.

"Would you all be quiet, I'm trying to watch Yugi," Téa complained.

 _Ugh, if it wasn't for that duel, I'd walk over to Kaiba's side of the arena,_ Celeste thought.

Yugi contemplated the cards in his and Yami's hand before the two worked as one to make a move. "I'll play one card face-down," Yami said. "Then, I'll leave both my monsters in defense mode and end my turn."

"Ouch, Yugi's hand must be terrible," Makoto stated.

"Hmm," Espa pondered. "I believe his patience will bear fruit soon enough. Pipipi, yes it's clear to me now, I predict that Osiris will enter the field of battle before Obelisk."

"On what basis do you make that claim?" Byakuya asked.

"ESP," Espa said.

Byakuya rolled his eyes. He wasn't even going to dignify that with a response.

"Hmph," Kaiba smirked. "I expected more of a challenge from the top ranked duelist," he said mockingly.

Yugi could only grimace and growl briefly back at Kaiba, lowering his shoulders and head into a defensive stance.

Kaiba's grin only grew wider.

"My! Move!" Kaiba shouted, drawing the top card of his deck.

"Heh heh heh heh," The voice of Marik echoed through the stadium. "This duel should be amusing. I wonder which of these fools will summon their Egyptian God Card first."

Frightened by his mere presence, Mahiru picked up her chair and went on the opposite side of Hajime at the far end of her little group.

"Hey! Don't leave me here all alone next to that freak!" Ibuki exclaimed, rushing over to sit next to Mahiru.

"Oh look, musical chairs," Celeste chuckled, trying to keep her own fear of Marik abated with humor.

"I don't think you're supposed to bring the chair with you when you move," Serenity said, missing the point.

"I don't remember anyone inviting you, you freak!" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought this was open invite," Marik shrugged. "So I invited myself. And besides," he said with a demonic grin, "I'm a notorious party crasher. Not that this duel really matters of course. Ha! Before long, they'll both belong to me! And the winner will confront me in the most treacherous shadow duel ever played! And then when the shadow engulf my opponent, I shall reign supreme! Hahahahaha."

"Not if I stop you first!" Hajime exclaimed, bolting from his seat, pointing at Marik.

"Hajime Hinata," Marik grinned. "You're a fool if you think you can defeat me, Hajime Hinata. You're not connected to the scriptures of Ancient Egypt, nor do you possess one of the three Egyptian God cards."

"I suppose it takes a fool to know a fool," Hajime said.

"Oooooooh, you got buuuuuuurned," Ibuki cooed.

"If the peanut gallery would be quiet. We're trying to duel up here!" Kaiba shouted at the group.

Hajime sat back down, shot Marik a dirty look and faced forward back at Kaiba and Yugi's duel.

"Ready, Yugi?" Kaiba asked, drawing the top card of his deck. "I play this! Go! Y-Dragon Head!" A red machine with its body shaped like a dragon appeared. It had 1500 attack points and 1600 defense points. "Notice anything similar about my two monsters?" Kaiba asked Yugi. "Think about it, Yugi. This isn't a tough question. One is X-Head Cannon and the other is Y-Dragon Head."

Yami gasped.

"You didn't even wait to hear his answer. Do you love the sound of your own voice that much?" Celeste asked.

"I am so glad you lost in the first round," Kaiba commented and then focused back on Yugi.

"Hold on," Yami said. "Are these two monsters able to combine together?"

"That's right!" Kaiba exclaimed, pumping a fist. "Any two of the XYZ monsters can merge together to form a new, more powerful beast. Now, my monsters, join!"

Lightning sparked between X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head. There was a bright flash of light as the two monsters merged together with X-Head Cannon sitting on top of Y-Dragon head.

"Behold! XY Dragon Cannon!" The monster had 2200 attack points.

Mahiru, of course, snapped up a photograph.

"What are you going to do with all of those pictures anyway?" Chiaki asked. "A scrapbook?"

"Nuh uh, I'm gonna use them for my practical. It's not every day you can take pictures of a big name tournament. I'm going to host them in a gallery for the staff to witness."

"That's so nice of you to share your hope with everyone else, Mahiru," Nagito said.

Mahiru laughed and smiled happily.

Yami, however, recoiled at the sight of Kaiba's mighty beast.

"Once I summon my Z monster, my dragon cannon will get even stronger!" Kaiba declared.

Yami started to sweat. Things did not look good for him.

"Now, my XY Dragon Cannon," Kaiba said, pointing at Yugi's monsters, "Attack his Magnet Warrior!"

The cannons on Kaiba's monster took aim at Alpha and fired two powerful laser beams at the rock monster, obliterating it on impact.

"Yugi! Say goodbye!"

Yami braced himself and closed one eye as dust and shards of holographic light flew at his face. Fortunately, since Alpha was in defense mode, his life points were untouched. The Pharaoh grimaced.

Kaiba chuckled. "You look so worried. Afraid of losing in shame, are we? Once a duelist starts thinking about defeat, they've already lost."

"Enough!" Yami roared.

"Perhaps it's time you surrendered your Egyptian God Card to me!"

"Psychological warfare. Ruthless, but effective," Chiaki mused.

Hajime took another fistful of popcorn out of the bucket. Ibuki then reached over him and Mahiru into Chiaki's bucket to take some for herself. "Thank _you_!"

"…I could've passed it to you, you know," Hajime stated.

Ibuki giggled as she munched down on the salty treat.

"Interesting," Marik grinned. "Kaiba seems to be in control. I'll enjoy seeing the Pharaoh squirm."

"Squirm or not, Yugi will win," Téa said. "He always wins!"

"Oh really? He seemed to have a rough time of it in the Battle Royale. Perhaps little Makoto took every ounce of effort the Pharaoh had left."

"Yugi's not scared of you, Marik!" Makoto shouted, bolting to his feet, his cage rattled. "No matter who faces you, they face you because they're not scared of you! Got it?"

"E-easy, Makoto. You don't want to get sent to the Shadow Realm," Komaru whimpered.

Makoto plopped back down into his seat, glaring at Marik and growling under his breath.

"You really don't like it when Kaiba and Yugi are slighted by anyone other than each other, do you?" Byakuya asked. Makoto shook his head fiercely. "You truly are the very definition of a fanboy." Byakuya chuckled.

"Yeah, well what's wrong with that? You spend so much time at the top, I bet you have nothing left to aspire to."

"Untrue. I have an idealized version of myself that I aspire to," Byakuya stated.

"That isn't anywhere close to the same thing and you know it," Komaru shot back. She then stuck her tongue at him and pulled down her eye.

"How childish," Byakuya said and went to walk on the opposite side of the Roba brothers.

Even though he had attacked, it was still Kaiba's turn. "Now, I activate Lullaby of Obedience!"

Yami gasped. That card meant very bad things for him.

"This magic card allows me to take a high-powered monster from your deck and add it to _my_ hand. And I have a feeling you have an idea which monster I have my eye on, Yugi."

Yami growled.

"It's your Egyptian God Card!" Kaiba shouted, loud enough that even the mentally challenged could understand. "Osiris the Sky Dragon."

"Man, Kaiba is just ruthless this duel. Now he's gone on to steal Yugi's best card," Komaru stated.

"Yugi will get it back. I've studied both his and Kaiba's careers too long to think that the tide will be turned that easily."

Against his better judgment, Hajime said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but what do you think, Nagito?"

"Huh? You're asking for my opinion."

"Yeah…" Hajime sweated. "I guess I am."

"Well…to be frank, all of this is just warm up to me," Nagito mused and then smiled. "The true spectacle will be when both Obelisk and Osiris are on the field at the exact same time?"

"Oh! That would be so cool!" Mahiru exclaimed. She definitely wanted a photo of _that_.

"Are you sure that's plausible though?" Chiaki asked. "Statistically speaking—"

"Ah, who cares about statistics?" Nagito asked rhetorically. "Yugi and Kaiba will _make_ it happen. I have faith in both of them to make this a spectacular duel!"

"Well, you're not wrong," Chiaki said, turning back to face Yugi and Kaiba.

Kaiba marched over to Yami to take Osiris from his deck. "You can't be trusted with power like Osiris. Only I can use the power of the gods before I permanently seal them away. Don't think ill of me for it. I'm just trying to make this as painless as possible for you."

Kaiba's holographic fanbase continued to cheer as he and Yugi met in the middle so that Kaiba could pluck Osiris out of Yugi's deck.

"This card _will_ return to me," Yami grumbled.

"I doubt it," Kaiba scoffed.

Yami handed the card over and Kaiba snatched it from his hands with the smuggest of smirks on his face. He was like a high school bully stealing lunch money from a grade schooler.

"I wouldn't feel so bad if I were you," Kaiba said, turning his body slightly as he prepared to walk back to his proper position. "Osiris was buried so deep in your deck, you never would've drawn it anyway. Hahahahaha!"

"Ha! It appears Seto Kaiba outwitted the Pharaoh," Marik grinned.

"Don't let it get to you, Yugi! We're right behind you, pal!" Joey called to his best friend.

Yami looked back at Joey and nodded. After all, he had just the face-down card to fix this mess. The smuggest of smirks now appeared on Yami's face. "Kaiba, I must truly thank you."

"What for?" Kaiba glared.

"Knowing how greedy you are Kaiba, I suspected you might try to take my sky dragon, so I was ready. Reveal magic card, Exchange!"

"What?!" Kaiba exclaimed, sweating, "Oh no! Now he can take a card from my hand!"

"Man, talk about crazy prepared," Makoto stated.

"I know right! Isn't this so exciting?" Komaru asked.

Yami stood there for over half a minute seemingly lost in thought.

"Any time now, Pharaoh!" Celeste called. "You might be immortal, but the rest of us have lives."

Yami shook off his trip down memory lane. "I believe you owe me a card, Kaiba," he said to his opponent. "So give Osiris back to me."

Kaiba frowned and walked back to Yugi to give him his god card back. Yami graciously accepted it and held up his hand to Kaiba.

"Now you pick one, so we can get on with our duel."

Kaiba eyed Yugi's hand carefully and then plucked the trap card Life Shaver from the Pharaoh's hand, walking away with it with a spiteful gnashing of his teeth.

"I appreciate your help," Yami said as he walked back to his original position. He turned around to face Kaiba. "Osiris is in my hand, thanks to you."

Kaiba only growled and glared.

And then, something strange happened, Kaiba's holographic audience started cheering for Yugi.

"Ouch. That must sting. Kaiba's pre-programmed audience cheering for his rival?" Celeste spoke so sardonically. "Tch. Brings a tear to your eye."

"Haha! Yeah! Atta boy, Yug! Stick it to 'em!" Joey cheered.

Kaiba and Yugi exchanged cool glances and Kaiba ever so smugly placed the Life Shaver card he got from Yugi into his hand.

Makoto, as he, along with the rest of the audience, had no idea what Kaiba was holding, could only say, "Kaiba must've taken something pretty useful from Yugi if he's making that face."

"You sound worried. I thought you liked Kaiba more than Yugi," Komaru said.

"Huh? Er, I mean, I guess I relate to Kaiba a bit more, but…"

"But what?"

"I mean…I dunno, I guess I'm just as eager to see Yugi defend his title as eager as I am to see Kaiba prove that he was always the best duelist. Is…that weird?"

"Nah," Komaru said. "I'd say that's part of being a fan. When your favorites clash, you don't care who wins, you just want it to be awesome."

Makoto only smiled.

Kaiba, having had enough of the stalling, shouted, "Yugi, are you going to stand there contemplating your next move all day? I'm getting bored, and so are my fans."

"Yeah, come to think of it, does this duel feel slower to you guys than the others?" Mahiru asked.

"Must be your imagination," Ibuki replied.

Yami, sharing Kaiba's sentiment, bellowed, "All right, here goes!" He drew the top card of his deck. "I summon Big Shield Gardna, in defense mode!" The massive shield bearing warrior squatted on the ground at 2600 defense points strong. "Then I shall place one card face-down," Yugi said, putting it in the spell/trap slot. "That ends my turn."

"That move seemed pretty desperate to me, Yugi!" Kaiba exclaimed. "All the defensive monsters in the world can't save you now!"

 _Yeah, especially if Kaiba summons Z-Metal Tank. Yugi's running out of options fast,_ Chiaki thought.

"Looks like I've got you backed into a corner!" Kaiba exclaimed as his fans went back to cheering for him.

"Looks can be deceiving. Now make your move!" Yami shot back.

"What's your hurry? Anxious to lose?" Kaiba taunted.

"Yugi won't lose to you!" Téa shouted.

"Hmm, I wonder that myself," Celeste said, twirling her ringlet in her hair.

"What the heck, Frenchy?" Joey was flabbergasted by Celeste's attitude.

"Kaiba spent years since Duel Monsters came into being perfecting his craft and winning the World Championship, even marketing his entire company around it. He's defeated hundreds of opponents and developed almost as many strategies. And Yugi came from where? A small card shop, defeated Kaiba once in a heated battle over his grandfather and suddenly he's a renown champion? Granted, he did defeat Pegasus, but what if that was all just blind faith and luck? He hasn't the renown or the skill, Kaiba has, just faith."

"If you've got something to say, say it," Duke said sharply.

"I'm saying, perhaps Yugi's victories have simply come down to luck of the draw. Perhaps his defeat is inevitable. Perhaps, in the end, Kaiba is simply better."

"Hear that? Sounds like one of your little friends is turning on you," Kaiba smirked.

Yami glanced back at Celeste apprehensively.

 _I know Celeste isn't being as crooked as she's trying to make herself sound. She's doubting my ability because she's worried, worried for my sake._

"Celeste! I will win this duel!" Yami shouted at her.

"Then you'd better make a big play soon. At this rate, the only thing you're going to beat Kaiba at is who can have the most outlandish hairstyle."

"Leave my hair out of this!" Yami exclaimed.

Celeste merely yawned.

Kaiba laughed. "Leaving the matter of Yugi's ridiculous hair aside, it's my turn now. And I have a good feeling I'll just keep the field advantage and crush you to dust." Kaiba said, plucking the top card of his deck and holding it up sideways." He grinned, showing teeth.

"Oh that is a bad smile for Yugi," Chiaki said, looking worried.

"Z-Metal Tank?"

"Yup."

"Man, Kaiba keeps getting all _kinds_ of good draws!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Perhaps. Although…" Nagito said, studying the field.

"Something on your mind?" Hajime asked.

"Heh. Well, if my faith in Yugi's hope is even half as accurate as the truth, these next couple of turns might just be interesting."

"Mind not being cryptic?" Hajime asked.

"Aw, c'mon, where's the point of a good spectacle if someone like me can figure it out?"

Hajime just sighed and rolled his eyes, biting into a piece of licorice as he watched the duel.

"I place one card face-down," Kaiba stated.

Yami stared at Kaiba intently. He thought it was Life Shaver, but he was wrong. Dead wrong.

"And the worst part comes now. The worst part for you that is." Kaiba placed his just drawn monster face-up in attack position. "I place Z-Metal Tank in attack mode. That's the final creature I needed to complete my ultimate machine monster!" Kaiba declared. "Now my beast will be unstoppable!"

 _As unstoppable as 2,800 attack points will get you anyway,_ Chiaki thought.

As lightning sparked from the already combined XY Dragon Cannon and the new Z-Metal Tank, Kaiba smirked and said, "Just watch."

Rather than the bright flash of light as before, Y-Dragon Head's legs, head and wings retracted as Z-Metal Tank opened a compartment above its back as the whole robot fused together into one deadly machine.

"Behold! My XYX Dragon Cannon!" Kaiba exclaimed as both guns from X-Head Cannon pointed at Yugi. "Say farewell to your Big Shield Gardna! Now, XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack his monster!"

With a roar from Y-Dragon Head, the fused machine fired no less than 5 lasers at Yugi's poor Big Shield Gardna. It didn't stand a chance.

"And that's why you never bring a steel shield held together with plywood to a laser battle," Joey commented.

"Man, poor Yugi," Tristan sighed.

 _Come on, Yugi, I know you can do this,_ Téa thought, holding her hands together in prayer.

 _Heh, prayer is exactly what Yugi needs right now,_ Byakuya thought. He adjusted his glasses along the right side rim. _Although, if my understanding of the Heart of the Cards is where it should be, Yugi should be able to make a big play on his turn. More than that, chances are high that he'll actually win the duel._

"That's one monster down and one to go," Kaiba said as his holographic crowd cheered. "Then I can use my Dragon Cannon to unleash the fury of my Egyptian God Card."

However, in spite of losing his bulkiest defender, Yami didn't seem upset. Was he…smirking?

"Thank you," Yami said. "Destroying one of my defensive monsters is exactly what I was hoping you would do, Kaiba."

"Why's that?" Kaiba demanded to know.

"Because you allowed me to play this!" Yami exclaimed. "Behold! I reveal my face-down card, Soul Rope!"

"Ah!" Kaiba gasped, disbelieving what he'd walked straight into.

"At a cost of 1000 of my life points," Yami said, "This card allows me to summon any four-star monster directly to the field whenever one of my creatures is destroyed." Yami fanned out his deck, looking at all of the cards. He was looking for only one card in particular. "And I choose, King's Knight!"

 _Well, how about that? He didn't even have to wait until next turn,_ Byakuya thought.

"Is anyone else besides me noticing that the only life point loss in this entire duel is self-inflicted?" Celeste asked.

"Just goes to show the skill level between Yugi and Kaiba and the rest of us," Duke stated.

"Observe, Kaiba," Yugi said, raising his duel disk. "Now I have both King's and Queen's Knight."

"It's not possible! Both cards?!" Kaiba sounded gravely upset, likely because he knew what was coming next and he did not like it one bit.

"That's right," Yami said smugly, "Which means I can now summon Jack's Knight to the field."

"Then you'll have three monsters!" Kaiba exclaimed irritably.

"I see you're paying attention, Kaiba," Yami said, holding up the card.

"Is Kaiba all right?" Hajime asked Chiaki. "He seems…a bit shaken up."

"He'll be fine," Chiaki said, only to add, "Probably."

"I'll soon have exactly what I need to summon my Egyptian God Card," Yami said, "Jack's Knight come forth!" Yami now had all three of the thematic knight monsters on his field. "Thanks to you I now have three monsters to sacrifice!"

"You can't play your Egyptian God Card before I play mine!" Kaiba exclaimed, his pride wounded. "I've been in control of this duel from the start!"

"Oh get over yourself, drama queen," Celeste said.

"Oh yeah, say it nice and quiet, Celeste," Joey said sarcastically. "Pretty sure he heard ya. Real brave."

"Not anymore!" Yami smirked at Kaiba. He then drew the top card of his deck. "And now, I sacrifice all three of my monsters. Begone, now!"

Jack's, King's, and Queen's Knight all disappeared as Yami channeled spiritual energy through his body to summon none other than Osiris the Sky Dragon. The energy was so powerful, it ripped through the clouds.

"Told you Yugi would make it interesting," Nagito smirked.

Hajime sipped a bottle of soda he'd put a straw into.

"And next!" Yami shouted, "I SUMMON MY EGYPTIAN GOD CARD, OSIRIS THE SKY DRAGON!"

Kaiba looked nervous and scared as reddish lightning danced all around the battlefield and the sky above darkened.

Komaru took out a poncho in a pouch.

"I don't think you're going to need that," Makoto said. "It hasn't rained any other time."

"Better safe then sorry. Besides, I'm cold. We're really high up." She pulled the gray poncho around her.

And then, from the darkened storm clouds, a beam of red light on wings descended to Yami's side of the field and then, Osiris appeared, wrapping its huge body around the entire colosseum and almost across Makoto's seat.

"Gyah!" Makoto nearly fell backwards and sent food everywhere.

Espa's brothers huddled closer to him. The big dragon had appeared before, but its body had never come so close.

"Jeez, it's not even facing you this time, get a grip Makoto."

"Y-yeah," Makoto said, gulping.

As Osiris roared at Kaiba, Celeste could only be thankful she wasn't the one staring down the business end of Osiris' fangs. _First Yugi, then me, then Makoto, and now Kaiba. I wonder if it will be Marik or Hajime next to face the mighty fangs of Osiris the Sky Dragon._

"Stare into the face of defeat, Kaiba!" Yami exclaimed.

"Whoa! Check it out!"

Hajime had to turn his head to realize Ibuki was not in her seat.

"Ibuki, if you're looking at wildlife at a time like this…" Mahiru sighed.

"No, really, look!" Ibuki exclaimed, pointing over the guard rails outside the confines of the stadium and the holographic colosseum.

Nodding to each other, Hajime, Chiaki, Nagito and Mahiru all got up to look. Sure enough, Ibuki wasn't fixated on some weird bird or another, but rather the fact that Osiris' body was coiled partially down the tower that the stadium rested atop.

"Whoa!" Hajime exclaimed. "Was Osiris always so huge?"

"I think it might just be taking advantage of the current facility. The hologram projectors are a lot more powerful here than on the blimp," Chiaki suggested.

"No way! That looks too real!" Ibuki exclaimed.

Mahiru quickly snapped up a photo and then took a series of rapid fire shots to try and connect Osiris' elongated body to its massive head and jaws currently staring down Kaiba like a snack.

"All right!" Joey cheered. "Yugi got his god card out first! Now he's sure to win!"

"Don't jinx it," Duke sighed.

"How unexpected," Marik stated, "The Pharaoh summoned Osiris before Kaiba summoned Obelisk."

Kaiba, true to form however, played it cool, despite freaking out a mere moment ago. "I'm not impressed, Yugi."

"And why not?" Yami asked sincerely. "I managed to summon one of Duel Monsters' most powerful creatures."

"Hmmm," Kaiba said with a smooth grin on his face, "That may be, but it does have its weaknesses. For instance, Osiris the Sky Dragon's attack points are equal to the 1000 times the number of cards you're holding in your hand, Yugi."

Yugi rolled his eyes as if to say, Yeah, I know. That's how I got it in the first place.

"And I count three!" Kaiba exclaimed, holding up his thumb, index and middle finger of his right hand. "Giving your Egyptian God Card only three thousand points."

"That's right!" Yami declared, glaring, pointing at Kaiba. "Which makes it 200 points stronger than your XYZ Dragon Cannon! So I can eliminate your cannon right now! Leaving you without a single monster," Yami said, lowering his arm as a self-satisfied smirk appeared on his face. "And preventing you from summoning your god card."

"Atta boy, Yug! Waste that pile a' scrap heap!" Joey cheered.

"I don't think it's going to be quite that easy," Mai stated.

"Huh? Why not? It's simple math, ain't it?" Joey asked, counting on his fingers.

"It's not about the math, it's about the field," Celeste said. "Kaiba has one card face-down still and it could be anything. He, unlike the rest of us, knows full well the power of the gods and does not underestimate them. Yugi would be wise to exercise caution."

"Yugi…" Téa looked at him longingly, continuing to pray for his victory.

Kaiba could only chuckle, making Celeste and Mai's hunch all the more likely, "If you're so sure, then attack."

"Oh, that has bait written all over it," Celeste said, turning her head to the side.

"But Yugi's gotta attack. If he doesn't, Kaiba will summon Obelisk," Tristan pointed out.

"What will you do, Yugi?" Nagito wondered aloud, his voice low and stoic. "Show me the depth of your hope."

Kaiba decided to take advantage of Yami's hesitance. "Don't you realize you're going to lose whether you attack me or not, Yugi?" Yami continued to hesitate. "What's wrong, Yugi? Is the pressure getting to you? I told you, it doesn't matter if you attack me or not! Either way, I've got you beat, thanks to my face-down card! So go ahead and make your move!"

"Man, could you imagine if Yugi just broke out a Twin Twisters or a Mystic Space Typhoon right now?" Komaru asked.

Makoto laughed. "Oh, that was tick Kaiba off, so much."

Kaiba looked at the Naegi siblings. Both gulped, realizing he'd heard them. He then looked back at Yami.

After much debilitating, Yami decided to go for it. "Osiris! Attack his monster now!"

Osiris' lower mouth charged an attack, ready to rain down its unmatched power on Kaiba's XYZ Dragon Cannon. The lightning blast finished charging and surged forth.

Kaiba, as predicted, was well-prepared. "Not so fast, Yugi, take a look at my face-down card!"

Yami was surprised. "That's not Life Shaver, but what is it?"

"It's called Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Just watch what it can do!"

Kaiba laughed as his monster disappeared thanks to his trap card, even as Osiris' beam continued onward, creating holographic dust and tearing up holographic ground, the beam coming dangerously close to Kaiba's body. The beam sailed on up into the sky and then rained down lightning onto the slag heap below at the base of the tower.

Mikan, one of the few people still on the blimp, and having no idea what was going on, briefly hid under a hospital bed at the sight of lightning. She then slowly got out from underneath the bed and looked at her four patients: Odion, Bakura, Sonia, and Gundham. Each of them were victims of Marik in some form or another. Mikan could only pray and pray that there would not be a fifth patient administered to her ward. She didn't know if her caring heart could take it to see so many people suffering at the same time as a result of the same person.

 _Hajime…Chiaki…Kaiba…everyone…please be all right,_ she prayed.

"What happened to your cannon, Kaiba!" Yami shouted, as though Kaiba had cheated him out of a poker game or something. "Tell me!"

Kaiba laughed maniacally as he declared, "My trap card was able to take it out of play for one turn." XYZ Dragon Cannon then instantly reappeared, growing to normal size from a spec in practically an instant.

Yami could only admire his rival's tenacity. "Very clever. It seems your plan to save your monster from my attack, worked." Yami plucked a card out of his hand. "Well, I've also got a plan. So, I'll place this face-down. Now go ahead and make your move, if you dare!" Yami exclaimed.

The look on Kaiba's face was absolutely priceless. It was the type of expression that Mahiru _should've_ taken a picture of, but opted not to out of fear of Kaiba leaping off the stage and grabbing her camera to make sure the photo never saw the light of day, possibly by chucking the camera off the tower.

"What's wrong, Kaiba?" Yami asked, as Osiris' attack points fell from 3,000 to 2,000. "Did I confuse you?"

"Oh, that is so cool," Makoto gaped.

"I think ballsy is the word you're looking for! Man, Yugi's got guts!" Komaru exclaimed.

Yami, realizing he'd completely turned the psychological warfare to his favor, started dishing out to Kaiba what Kaiba had been doing to him all duel. "Well, what are you waiting for? It sounds like your adoring fans are eagerly waiting for you to make a decision, Kaiba. Osiris is weaker than your monster now." Yami smirked and then chuckled smugly.

"What's your point?" Kaiba barked at him, mid-laugh.

"I'm wide open. You can attack me with your cannon, right Kaiba?" Yami asked. The grin on his face said it all. "Unless…you're afraid to attack."

 _I don't think balls of steel quite covers what's going on right now,_ Hajime thought. That was seriously some taunt.

"Ha!" Kaiba scoffed. "Your scare tactics won't work, cause I know what I have to do!" Kaiba drew the top card of his deck. "The time has come!" Lightforce Sword started to fade. "And your time's up! Your lightforce sword is no longer in effect so my Egyptian God Card is free now!"

Everyone was now so focused on Kaiba, they missed Yami's smirk.

"I think you know what's next," Kaiba said with a grin, holding up a card. "Now, I sacrifice my XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Kaiba declared as a red, blue, and yellow light shot forth into the stormy sky as his monster disappeared into blue light particles. "So I can summon this!" Kaiba exclaimed, holding Obelisk high above his head for everyone to see. "Come forth, now! Obelisk the Tormentor!" Blue lightning sparked all around the island in preparation for the coming Obelisk. "Use your infinite power to bring me victory!" Kaiba exclaimed. "It's over, Yugi! Hahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHA!"

When the lightning stopped and Obelisk did not immediately appear, Yami asked, "Where is it?"

Kaiba's response was only a smartass, "Look closely," followed by a chuckle. Obelisk's shadow then descended down from the heavens as the massive monster _slammed_ onto the stadium behind Kaiba, accompanied by a brilliant blast of blue light. It then stood behind Kaiba with its massive frame, eyes glowing red. Kaiba could not be happier. "MY ULTIMATE MIGHTY EGYPTIAN GOD CARD IS HERE AT LAST!"

"The battle of the gods has begun!" Marik exclaimed, smiling. "Hahahahahahaha. But which one will prevail?"

Yami could only gaze on in awe at the mighty presence of Obelisk. Although it was his third time seeing it this tournament, he had yet to face it down himself.

"Yugi," Kaiba called to him, "The Egyptian Gods are about to clash! But only one monster will remain standing! Now it's time to find out, which one! Hahahahaha! AHAHA! AHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Well…Kaiba seems…enthusiastic…" Mahiru said, trying to make it sound like she didn't think Kaiba suddenly belonged in a mental asylum.

"Um, Nagito, do you want to undo a button or two?" Chiaki asked him. "You're sweating…a lot."

"No…I'm fine. I'm _perfectly_ fine," Nagito said, gazing in magnificent glory at Osiris and Obelisk staring each other down. This was it. _This_ was the grandiose clash of hopes he had always _dreamed_. The only way it could have been better is if Nagito himself had helped facilitate it. Yugi Vs Kaiba. This showdown was everything Nagito ever wanted out of a duel like this.

Seeing how he was looking, Ibuki placed a dry, small towel over Nagito's lap. "I think you're going to need that," she said as she then sat back down.

"Still not cleaning up the mess," Hajime remarked.

"Your Egyptian God Card is no match for mine, Yugi," Kaiba said.

As if responding to the taunt, Osiris roared, as if telling Kaiba rightfully to fuck off.

"We'll see about _that_ , Kaiba," Yami responded. "Your Obelisk may be more powerful than my Osiris right now, but that can _all_ change."

Kaiba only chuckled. "Please, Yugi. Once your monster crosses paths with the mighty fist of Obelisk the Tormentor, it's history."

"Ancient History, right? Eh? Eh?" Ibuki cooed, looking for anyone to acknowledge her addition to the joke. No one reacted. She sat back down, cheeks puffed and rightfully disappointed.

"Hey, guys, have I missed the good stuff yet?" Mokuba asked, running onto the scene.

"Oh, hey, Mokuba," Makoto said. "Nope. Not yet. Both god cards just hit the field." He offered Mokuba the bag of trail mix he was eating out of. "Want some?"

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Komaru asked rhetorically. "We got plenty. Sorry that we don't have an extra chair though."

"Ha, it's cool," Mokuba said, taking a handful of trail mix and munching away. "I couldn't sit down right now if I wanted to."

"Where have you been exactly?" Makoto asked.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that's Kaiba Corp. Classified Information," Mokuba said.

"Ah, say no more," Makoto said. He then reached into his snack back and got out some baked snack crackers. "Go ahead and take the bag if you want it."

"Really? Sweet!" Mokuba said and stood next to Makoto to watch the action.

"Man, I hope Yug's got a plan," Joey said. "Obelisk's attack points are double Osiris'."

"He usually has one," Celeste said. "Why should now be any different."

Over in a corner by himself, Marik chuckled. "Let the chaos and destruction commence."

"It's time for me to send Osiris the Sky Dragon to the graveyard, Yugi," Kaiba said. "Last I checked, you were only holding two cards, which means Osiris only has 2,000 attack points, half of what Obelisk has. Your so-called Egyptian God Card is powerless against mine."

Once again, Osiris growled at Kaiba, like it was some kind of guard dog feeling insulted.

Yami, of course, was far from worried. "Hmph. You seemed to have overlooked Osiris the Sky Dragon's special ability. Now watch, as my Egyptian God Card weakens yours with the incredible power of its second mouth."

Makoto snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he exclaimed.

"Huh? Got what?" Mokuba asked.

"Huh? Oh right. You just showed up. Last turn, Yugi played a face-down and taunted Kaiba really thoroughly. I think he was egging Kaiba on to summon Obelisk, knowing that Osiris' second mouth attack would weaken it the moment it hit the field."

"What? Really?" Komaru asked.

Makoto nodded. "Kaiba was sidetracked. If he had kept his monster in play, he could've just attacked. But, if he hadn't," Makoto looked at Yami's field, "I'll bet that's what that face-down card is for."

"Will the second mouth attack work?" Hajime wondered.

"Why do you say that?" Chiaki asked him.

"The god cards are all powerful, aren't they? Can they even affect each other?" Hajime wondered.

"Guess we're about to find out," Mahiru said.

"OSIRIS! ACTIVATE YOUR SPECIAL ABILITY NOW!" Osiris' upper mouth, launched a blue ball of lightning at Obelisk's stomach, the ball of which slammed into it. "Next time, you'll think twice about summoning a monster in Osiris' presence!"

The residual energy of the attack affected Kaiba as he was blinded by the holographic blast and Obelisk's attack points hit 2,000, making them even with Osiris'.

"Now what was that you were saying about your Egyptian God Card being stronger than mine? Take a close look, Kaiba."

Osiris roared at Kaiba again, but the way its jaw was moving, it was like it was laughing in a mocking fashion at the business owner.

"It worked!" Hajime exclaimed. "They lowered!" He swiftly put down the snacks and got out his notebook, jotting down information. _This could work. If the god cards' attack and defense points can be affected, even by each other, then I might have just the strategy to deal with Ra._ Hajime put his pen in his shirt pocket and returned the notebook to his pants pocket, picking up his snacks again.

"Think of something?" Chiaki asked.

"It's just a theory right now," Hajime said, glaring at the field. "I sure hope I'm given a chance to restructure my deck before the duel. I'm going to need because…I think I have a plan."

"Too bad your monster's effect is only temporary, Yugi," Kaiba pointed out. "Once this turn is over, Obelisk will have all of his power back."

 _Yeah, just like with Wicked Dreadroot. Kaiba's dealt with this before,_ Hajime thought. _But…that's interesting that the god cards can have their attack powers modified. You would think such powerful cards would be omnipotent, unable to be affected by anything._ A thought struck Hajime. _Wait a sec! No! That makes perfect sense! Osiris and Ra's attack and defense points are both affected by outside forces. Obelisk's attack points may be a flat 4,000, but I bet it has an ability to modify attack and defense values as well. Even if they're all powerful, they're still just Pegasus' interpretations of their power, meaning that he needed to make them mighty, but fair. They aren't affected by any other spell, trap or monster effects, especially destruction effects. Thinking about it that way…I might be able to take Ra down._

As the gears in Hajime's head continued to turn, Yami stated to Kaiba, "Perhaps, but I've still prevented you from attacking me _this_ turn, Kaiba."

Kaiba sneered. "Stalling for time is a sign of weakness, Yugi! You're obviously desperate!"

"Actually, it's more like sound strategy," Celeste said.

"No one asked you, Ludenburg!" Kaiba shouted at her.

"Oh. That ya let him hear," Joey remarked.

Now it's still my move, so stand back! I play two cards!" Kaiba exclaimed, slapping them into the spell/trap zone. "Both face-down! That ends my turn."

"Very well, it's my move," Yami stated, pulling the top card out of his deck to the point that his hand was above his shoulder. "Sorry, Kaiba, but since I'm now holding three cards, Osiris' attack points rise to 3,000."

Kaiba only grinned. "But now that your turn has begun, Obelisk regains its full strength, so your monster is weaker again!"

"Not quite, Kaiba!" Yami roared. "Observe my face-down card: Pot! Of! Greed!"

"He played that face-down!" Makoto exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Huh. That's actually cleverer than anyone would normally give Yugi credit for under the circumstances," Chiaki stated.

"Thanks to the effect of this magic card, I can now draw two more cards from my deck. And you know what that means," Yami stated. Osiris roared. It did too. "Osiris' attack points now rise to 5,000, more than enough to take down your Obelisk, and wipe out half of your life points, Kaiba."

Kaiba growled.

"Now, my dragon!" Yami exclaimed. "ATTACK!"

Osiris began charging a large blast of golden lightning to strike down Obelisk with.

Kaiba smirked and declared, "Hold on, Yugi! Now, I activate, Command Silencer!" A large totem appeared and began blasting sonic frequencies from its speakers.

Yami clutched his head and groaned. He remembered the card from Joey's duel with Kaiba, but that didn't make the noise any less annoying.

"Hmph, even if your god card is untargetable, I can still prevent attacks," Kaiba said, pointing at Yami. "After all, a weapon is only as powerful as its wielder and it looks like Osiris can't hear you well enough this turn to attack. Nice try, Yugi." Command Silencer then vanished from the field. "Next, I get to draw one card from my deck. So, finish your move so I can end this."

"My Egyptian God Card is still more powerful than yours," Yami said with a smile.

"That may be the case," Kaiba stated. "But you're forgetting one thing. I have a card face-down on the field." And then, after Yami stood there in silence for a good few seconds, Kaiba said, "Obelisk is losing his patience, Yugi, so hurry up and finish your move."

"All right!" Yami declared. "I'll place two cards face-down onto the field and end my turn."

Osiris' attack points then went back to being 3,000.

"Now, feel free to attack me, Kaiba," Yami taunted.

Kaiba didn't look like he was going to be made a fool twice. And yet, he couldn't help but contemplate Yugi's strategy.

Yugi decided to go for the low hanging taunt fruit. "What's wrong, Kaiba? Are you afraid of my two face-down cards?"

"It's my move," Kaiba said and started to draw.

"Hold on, Kaiba," Yami said. "I activate my magic card, Card Destruction! Now we must both discard every card in our hand. But that's not all. Next, we must replenish our hands," Yami said as he drew three cards, "With the same number of cards."

"Fine!" Kaiba snapped.

"I can't tell if Yugi's taking a page out of our duel or if he had a greater plan in mind and that's worrying," Celeste said.

"Why is that worrying?" Serenity asked.

"When I pulled that stunt, it was simply to create confusion and misdirect Yugi's mind and strategy and it worked at first. But I don't think Kaiba is an opponent that one should use such petty tricks against."

"Yugi's definitely got a plan," Joey said.

"I sure hope so," Celeste said. "I am _not_ getting him a gift for his pity party if he loses."

"Next," Yami stated, "I'll activate my trap card. Disgraceful Charity! Go!" A winged creature with green skin appeared and zapped both Kaiba and Yami's graveyards. "Kaiba!" Yami barked. "Now we must redraw the cards we just threw out, giving me a grand total of six cards in my hand."

"Ah, I see. I simply spoke too soon," Celeste stated.

"Told ya he had a plan," Joey said, smirking.

"Oh no! This can't be!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"I think you know what happens now," Yami said, "My Osiris gains 3,000 points for a total of 6,000."

"Impressive move, Yugi," Kaiba said to him. "But you'll have to do better than that to defeat me. Because that little stunt you pulled with your face-down cards helped me out as well."

"Ever he be wary that gives his foe options in battle," Byakuya stated aloud, but quiet enough that only he could hear it.

"You've given me just the cards I needed to win this duel," Kaiba said to Yami.

"Explain!" The Pharaoh demanded.

"Well thanks to you, I was able to draw this magic card," Kaiba said, holding it out, "Thirst for Compensation! It lets me summons two monsters from my hand directly to the field! Observe!" Kaiba exclaimed, slapping two monsters onto the field in defense mode. "I play Sword of Souls and Blade Knight!"

"You're wasting your time!" Yami exclaimed. "Those monsters are too weak to survive. Osiris automatically strikes every monster you summon. Now, Osiris, ATTACK!" Yami bellowed as a blue ball of lightning was blasted at the two monsters Kaiba just summoned.

"I'm afraid that won't work!" Kaiba declared with glee, "I activate Card Guard!"

A duel monster card themed shield appeared in front of Kaiba's monsters.

"NO!" Yami shouted.

"Yes!" Kaiba exclaimed, if for no other reason than to annoy Yami. "Now, I can discard two cards from my hand, which means Card Guard protects them both!"

The lightning blast from Osiris was offset by Kaiba's spell card.

 _I see, so you can interfere with the effects of a god card, just not their attacks,_ Hajime thought. _I wonder if I could use that to exploit Ra's Phoenix Mode if given the chance._

"I'm not impressed," Yami stated as Card Guard shattered. "They're still too weak to be useful."

"That's what you think," Kaiba stated, as Obelisk reached down to grab both monsters. "Yugi, have you forgotten that Obelisk has a special ability as well? And just as soon as I activate it, you're finished!"

Chiaki gulped. Up to this point, no one in the finals had seen Obelisk's special ability. And, being the only person to take a direct hit from that behemoth present on top of the tower, she worried for Yugi's safety.

"Just try it!" Yami goaded.

"Very well," Kaiba said as Sword of Souls and Blade Knight's energy was sapped from their bodies and into Obelisk. "I sacrifice my two monsters to trigger the special ability of my Egyptian God Card!" Kaiba exclaimed as Obelisk's arms grew stronger and thicker. "Are you aware of what happens now? Allow me to explain, you fool."

"If you're going to ask a question, wait until—"

Joey covered Celeste's mouth before she could finish, "Frenchy, just let it go."

"These two sacrifices allow Obelisk to storm the field, dealing 4,000 points of damage to everything in its path! And when I say everything, Yugi, that includes your life points. So prepare to be wiped out!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"This can't be!" Yami exclaimed.

"I can't look!" Téa exclaimed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Way to go, Seto!" Mokuba cheered.

Obelisk pulled back his fist and prepared to strike as Kaiba shouted, "Obelisk the Tormentor, deplete his life points right now!"

With a fist imbued with purple energy, Obelisk struck towards Yami with all his might.

"Hold on!" Yami exclaimed as he discarded a card from his hand to the graveyard as suddenly Kuribohs upon Kuribohs stormed the field with cute little cries. "My wall of Kuribohs will protect me!"

 _Kuriboh?_ Hajime thought.

"Kuriboh can stop any damage resulting from an attack," Chiaki pointed out. "Looks like Yugi caught a lucky break."

 _So even monster effects work on stopping the effects of the god cards,_ Hajime thought. Yes, he was truly starting to formulate a plan on how to take down Marik.

"Nothing can stop the wrath of Obelisk!" Kaiba shouted as Obelisk's fist made contact with all the little floating furballs. "Finally," Kaiba declared, "Yugi lost to me."

"Oh really?" Yami barked back as the dust settled and gave Kaiba a defiant glare.

"Yugi, but how?" Kaiba growled.

"What's wrong, Kaiba?" Yami asked. "Were you expecting me to go somewhere? Don't you know that discarding Kuriboh from my hand protects my life points?"

 _Considering Kaiba's usual strategies, that probably took him by complete surprise,_ Makoto thought.

"Man, note to self," Komaru said, "Don't underestimate the power of the Kuriboh."

"Do da la la la la la la la la!" Ibuki sang.

"What are you doing?" Chiaki asked.

"What? It's the Kuriboh song," Ibuki said. "Haven't you heard it before?"

"They have a song?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah! Of course they do! I'll show it to you later. It's cute!"

"Kuriboh," Yami said, looking down at his graveyard, "I would've lost this duel without you."

Kaiba was _furious!_ "You mock me?" Kaiba shouted, fist trembling with rage, "How dare you defy the might of Obelisk with that puny Kuriboh! This is not over, Yugi!"

"Sheesh, what's Kaiba got against Kuriboh?" Komaru asked. "It's so cute."

Kaiba gave Komaru a very icy glare. She quickly pulled her poncho hood far up over her face and yelped in fright.

"It will be over soon enough," Yugi said, in response to Kaiba's statement.

Kaiba growled and declared, "I place one card face-down on the field. And that ends my turn."

"Very well!" Yami shouted and drew the top card of his deck. "My move! Sorry, Kaiba, but since I've drawn a card, Osiris' attack points increase to 6,000. Now, Osiris! Destroy his Obelisk!"

Rather than blast a beam of lightning at Obelisk, Osiris opted instead to coil around the massive monster like some kind of red dragon snake.

"Oh no! Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Kaiba's life points are gone," Marik grinned.

"Now! End this!" Yami exclaimed as Osiris continued to try and crush Obelisk to death with its body.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Yugi," Kaiba said with a grin.

"Huh?"

"You triggered my trap card, Power Balance!" The trap card on Kaiba's right flipped face-up.

Obelisk suddenly broke free of Osiris' grip and started strangling the dragon, hand gripped around its throat.

"What's that?" Yami barked, "Kaiba, what's going on?"

"Ha! Thanks to my Power Balance trap, you have to discard half of the cards in your hand!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Yami exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so. And since you lose three cards, Osiris' attack points reduce by 3,000. So let's go, I don't have all day! Throw out your three cards!"

Yami looked over his hand and decided on his three cards very quickly. "Very well, Kaiba," Yami said, discarding them all to the graveyard.

"As a secondary effect," Kaiba said. "I get to draw three cards." Kaiba drew the cards from his deck with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "So it looks like my Obelisk is stronger than your Osiris once again, Yugi. Time to return the favor. Now then, go Obelisk. Show Yugi some real power!"

"Hold on, Kaiba!" Yami exclaimed, "Osiris is not going anywhere! I happen to have a magic card that will turn things around! Now I activate my Necromancy card! Observe!"

Yami slapped the card into the card spell/trap zone as Osiris' attack points lowered to 2,000.

"Kaiba, you may want to keep a close eye on your duel disk!" Yugi declared as a blast of purple energy hit Kaiba's duel disk.

"Argh! What's this?" Kaiba shouted. Then, four purple beams of light shot out of it and scattered onto the field. "Ah, Blade Knight!" Kaiba exclaimed, noticing the card go to the field in defense mode. "Sword of Soul!" Kaiser Seahorse, which Kaiba had discarded with Card Guard, also appeared, alongside a defense mode X-Head Cannon. "What's going on? Why are all of my monsters returning to the field?"

Yami was quick with the explanation, "Necromancy restores four monsters from your graveyard, Kaiba. And they each return to the field in defense mode!"

"Yugi, why would you waste your time giving me more monsters to attack you with?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm glad that you asked, Kaiba," Yami said with a devilishly charming grin on his face. "My card has an unfortunate side effect, too."

Kaiba did not sound happy about that.

"If any of these monsters are destroyed, my necromancy will weaken your remaining beasts by 600 points, Kaiba!"

Oh that did not sound good. Kaiba had run the numbers in his head instantly. Obelisk was about to become weaker than Osiris.

"And since monsters have been played on your side of the field," Yami bellowed, "My Osiris' special effect has been triggered! Activate Second Mouth attack!"

The lightning blast from Osiris attacked and engulfed all of Kaiba's monsters, destroying all of the ones brought back by Necromancy.

"What have you done?" Kaiba snapped.

"Since Osiris destroyed your four new monsters, my Necromancy magic card weakens your one remaining monster so Obelisk loses 2,400 attack points!"

"Yugi," Kaiba glared. "I never thought you'd take such a cheap shot at my Egyptian God Card."

Obelisk's attack power fell down to 1,600, too weak to retaliate against Osiris.

"The tables have turned once again," Yami said, "And your monsters' strength pales in comparison to mine. Osiris! Destroy Obelisk now!"

"Not quite, Yugi!" Kaiba exclaimed as Obelisk suddenly gained 1,000 attack points for a total of 2,600.

"What have you _done_ , Kaiba?" Yami demanded to know.

Kaiba never looked so smug. "Who me? It has nothing to do with what I've done. It's what you've done by using your Egyptian God Card to destroy my Sword of Soul, which allows me to add 1,000 attack points to any monster I choose and I choose my Obelisk! Thanks to you, I was able to increase Obelisk's attack points."

"It's a good thing Yugi didn't target one of Kaiba's other XYZ machine monsters with Necromancy or it would be Kaiba on the ropes right about now," Makoto said.

"I wonder why he didn't," Komaru pondered.

"Now, Obelisk, destroy his Osiris!" Kaiba shouted, raising his arm to the sky.

Obelisk let out a roar of his own and reared back his fist at his hip and then punched forward towards the red dragon.

"It's over!" Kaiba shouted. As Obelisk came in contact with Osiris, a gigantic lightning ball appeared several meters in front of his fist. "Your Egyptian God Card is ancient history!" However, in the next instant, the lightning ball pushed Obelisk away from Osiris and the red dragon of the sky was completely fine. "What? Your Osiris should've been destroyed!" Kaiba shouted.

"Well, it would've been had I not stopped Obelisk from attacking, Kaiba," Yami stated.

"What?" Kaiba snapped.

"And I have you to thank for giving me the ability to protect my Egyptian God Card from yours. For that task was only possible thanks to a trap card that you played."

Kaiba stared menacingly at Yami, silently demanding an explanation.

"When you played your Power Balance card, I had to place three cards in my graveyard." One such card emerged from Yami's graveyard, requiring him to now banish it from the game. "Including this." Yami held up the card, showing a metal turtle with the north and south magnet symbols on it. "Recognize it? It's a useful monster card known as Electromagnetic Turtle and it has quite a unique special ability. When this card is sent to the graveyard, it allows me to end any battle once during the duel if the card was sent to the graveyard this turn."

"So it allowed you to stop the battle before Osiris was destroyed by Obelisk," Kaiba said, coming to terms with the situation.

"Well, I see you did your homework, Kaiba," Yami stated. "Now I place this card face-down and end my turn." Yami now only had 1 card in his hand, meaning Osiris' attack points were only 1,000.

"Man, the taunting in this duel is something else," Hajime said.

"Agreed…you're not just talking about the verbal abuse, right?" Chiaki asked.

Hajime shook his head. "Yeah. Kaiba and Yugi are both making exceptionally daring plays. Guess that's why they're the best." _I just hope Marik is easier,_ he thought. He recalled Gundham's duel with Marik. _Marik almost lost if not for his own Shadow Game. I know it's easier said and done to power through a shadow game, but…I can't let Chiaki down. I have to do this!_

As Kaiba's turn began, Osiris and Obelisk growled at each other. The world renown duelist also then began laughing. He held up a fist as it trembled, but it wasn't out of anger. It was out of excitement. This was it, the duel he'd been waiting for, a proper duel to truly crush Yugi Mutoh once and for all.

"All right, Yugi," Kaiba declared, "My move! You ready?" he asked rhetorically as he drew the top card of his deck. "Now then, you only have one card in your hand. That means Osiris' attack points are 1,000. So let's see you escape now." Yami could only glare and growl back at Kaiba. "It's time to show the world that I'm superior to you!" Kaiba shouted.

Chiaki sighed and pulled her hood up over her head. _Kaiba…can't you just let it go?_ She gripped a fist by her chest. _If you keep going down this path…you'll go back to how you were. Before we met, I'd heard some terrible things about you, Kaiba. Financial shakedowns of rival companies, blackmail to shut down smaller businesses, assassinations, public humiliations in dangerous, high stakes games. And if the Von Schroder family is to be believed, you_ _completely ruined their family_. _Kaiba, I know, even now, you've always dismissed those rumors, but…_

Chiaki was jarred from her thoughts by Kaiba shouting, "Obelisk! Attack his Osiris with your fist of fate!"

As Obelisk roared, Chiaki's memory then played out the culmination of the darkness in Kaiba's heart: Death-T.

 _I remember it so vividly, the games you made Yugi and his friends play, the local broadcast you made just to fuel your own pride and ego. The internet went wild with your defeat. And yet, it seemed to have a positive effect on you. When we met, you were a much kinder, reasonable person than all those rumors I'd heard about. You even paid out for all the damages you'd done._

 _Kaiba,_ Chiaki stared at him, _I've never seen yours and Yugi's rivalry first hand until now. And what I see…scares me. You need to stop being so obsessed with beating Yugi. If you don't stop…then…_

Chiaki became haunted by her own past experiences. People who had sworn to beat her and tried their hardest to take her down at their favorite game, be it a fighting game, a board game, or even a card game like Duel Monsters. She'd won every time.

 _To this day, I'm still undefeated, except to you at Duel Monsters, Kaiba. But I don't care if and when I'm defeated. I've never become obsessed with my win-loss record. It's not important. What's important is having fun. And I don't understand why people think winning is all there is to having fun._

"Guess again!" Yami roared at Kaiba. "Reveal the magic card, spell textbook!"

Yami's facedown card flipped face-up.

"Now I must discard every card in my hand. And in exchange, I can draw one new card. I can then play the card immediately, but only if I draw a magic card."

 _Kaiba, I want to root for you, I want you to put your rivalry with Yugi to rest. But I don't like seeing you like this either. Sometimes, people are just better than you at other things. Why can't you just accept that?_

Chiaki remembered how several of her high level opponents had quit the fighting game community and other games all together after several, repeated losses at her hands. But she was still terrible at things other than games. P.E was always her downfall and while she was smart, she wasn't exactly a straight A student, either.

Yami sent the only card in his hand to the graveyard and drew the top card of his deck.

"Now that Osiris' attack points are zero, you'll lose the duel. Obelisk! Wipe out his life points!"

As Yami drew upon his faith in his deck, Chiaki took a longer trip down memory lane.

 _Why can't more people be more like Eliza?_ Chiaki wondered. _No matter how many times we faced off, no matter how many times I beat her at anything, she always used it as a learning experienced. Sure, she challenged me often and she always said "I'll get you next time", but she never seemed to let that affect her behavior. Challenging me was a hobby, not her lifeblood. She had other responsibilities and she still made time to dedicate to Duel Monsters. I've battled Eliza at multiple games and despite my victories, we respect each other, not just as rivals, but as people. Why can't you and Yugi be the same, Kaiba? Why does it have to be like this?_ Chiaki almost felt herself getting choked up.

Hajime jarred her from her sad thoughts with comforting shoulder rub.

Chiaki sniffed. "Sorry," she apologized, pulling down her hood. "I got lost in thought."

Hajime smiled and then offered Chiaki a six-pack of Mochi. Chiaki went to town, an adorable little smile replacing the sorrow on her face that had been there for the past few minutes. Mochi and Rice balls were her favorite snack treats after all. They always seemed to brighten her up.

Chiaki's spirits lifted simultaneously with the top card of Yami's deck as he pulled it to his hand. "I activate this magic card! Card of Sanctity! It requires us to draw until each one of us is holding six cards!"

"Whoa! Talk about a turn around!" Ibuki exclaimed.

Rainbow lights ascended to the sky and then descended down onto Yami's deck as he began to pull six cards from his deck.

"Oh no! That means his Egyptian God Card increases in strength!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"That's right!" Yami exclaimed, "And that means Osiris now has 6,000 attack points. You're about to lose this duel, Kaiba!"

"Has anyone else noticed how much stating the obvious is going on in this duel?" Celeste asked. "Sometimes, this feels less like an epic showdown and more a Saturday morning cartoon for children."

"Oh good, it's not just me," Mai said.

Obelisk came in and began to swing at Osiris with his glowing purple fist as Osiris charged a glowing yellow blast of lightning.

"Hold on!" Kaiba exclaimed. "I activate my final trap card! Life Shaver! Now you have to discard two cards from your hand and that means your Egyptian God Card gets 2,000 points shaved off of its power!"

"A draw?" Ibuki exclaimed.

Mahiru began rapidly clicking her camera. She was not missing a minute of this.

"If Yugi doesn't play a card from his hand to stop Osiris now, this clash is going to end in a draw and the duel will keep going. Yes! More!" Nagito exclaimed.

"This is awesome!" Komaru exclaimed.

Obelisk's fist collided with Osiris' lightning blast as both monsters were pushed back. A _huge_ explosion caused both monsters to be destroyed by each other's attack. And then, a blinding white light covered the whole stadium.

 _This hope…it's so beautiful,_ Nagito cooed inwardly.

"What's going on?" Téa exclaimed.

"I can't see a thing!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Joey!" Serenity latched onto her big brother.

"Serenity!" Joey exclaimed, hugging her. "Don't worry. I got you!"

"Really…" Celeste said, trying to keep at least one eye open, teeth gnashed, arm raised to block the light, "Talk about overdoing things."

Mai turned her head away, whining at the strain the light was putting on her eyes.

Chiaki and Hajime both pulled out sunglasses from who knew where and then reached into the popcorn bucket and had a fistful each.

"It's a Super Flare!" Ibuki shouted.

The lens on Mahiru's camera cracked. "Ah! My camera!" Quickly, she opened her bag and switched the memory card in her current camera for her other one. A good photographer always brought a spare camera. _I wonder if Kaiba will reimburse me for the lens to be replaced._

Makoto and Komaru pulled their hoods up over their eyes to protect them from the blinding light. Espa's brothers all crowded around him. And Byakuya just stood there with his arm raised, wincing, doing his best to see without closing even one eye.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted at Kaiba. "Are you okay?"

Marik, among all of the spectators, suddenly had a different priority to worry about. His Millennium Rod glowed, but not by his own power. "Huh?" He looked at the golden artifact, wondering why its power was activating without his consent.

As the light died down, Kaiba and Yami just stood there, blankly. Everything was silent, including the holographic audience.

"They're standing there, why are they just standing there?" Chiaki wondered, taking off her sunglasses.

"I don't know. Should we…help them?"

"Kaiba! Yugi! Are you all right?" Makoto shouted.

"Hey! You're supposed to referee this duel!" Mahiru exclaimed at Roland. "Do something!"

"I can't…if they're both standing and able to duel, the duel is just locked in stalemate.

"Then give it the usual five minute rule or _something_ ," Mai said. "They might be blinded or suffered some kind of brain damage from an overexcited hologram!"

"Brain damage from a hologram? Really?" Byakuya asked.

Mai pointed at Yami and Kaiba. "You want to stand there and argue with me that any of that is normal?" Mai asked.

Byakuya folded his arms. No, he had to agree. This was definitely not normal.

"Huh? Hey, everyone check out Marik!" Ibuki pointed out. "His rod thingy is glowing!"

The group all looked at Marik's Millennium Rod.

"You scumbag!" Tristan shouted. "What did you do to them?"

"Hard as it may be for you fools to believe, I'm not _responsible_ for this!"

"Oh yeah, prove it?" Joey shouted. "You probably jacked their minds while they were distracted by Obelisk and Osiris."

"Easy there, Perry Mason, I don't think Marik has anything to do with what's happening," Celeste stated.

"Who the hell is Perry Mason?" Joey asked, scratching his head.

Celeste grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean, Celeste?" Téa asked.

"If Marik was up to something, he'd be _gloating_ about it. He's an insane psychopath, but he's a straightforward insane psychopath."

"Yeah, I have to give Celeste that," Makoto said, standing up slowly. "Which makes me all the more worried of what's really going on."

After nearly five minutes of uncomfortable silence and a loud tone from Marik's Millennium Rod, Kaiba and Yami both sounded like they were just gasping for air and each one dropped to their knees panting.

"Yugi! Are you all right?" Téa called out in worry.

"Seto! Are you okay?" Mokuba shouted.

"Kaiba, are you all right?" Yami asked him.

"I'm fine," Kaiba grumbled. "What just happened?"

"I'm going to go get Mikan," Chiaki said. "We might want to put this duel on hold."

There was no need. The blimp was parked rather close to the base of the tower and the elevator was quite fast. In short, Mikan Tsumiki was now running out onto the stadium all of her own accord.

"Yugi! Kaiba! Are you both okay?" Neither responded. They remained kneeling, panting.

"We were shown the origins of our destiny," Yami said, though it was so faint, only Kaiba heard him. "Now do you believe in your connection to the past?"

"What's going on here?" Marik grumbled, looking at his Millennium Rod.

Mikan, ignoring all of this, rushed over to Chiaki. "Can I borrow this?" she asked, referring to Chiaki's chair.

"Uh, sure, but…"

"Thank you!" Mikan blurted out and shoved it near the dueling platform, using it as a step stool to get up there.

"Young lady! What are you—"

Mahiru cut Roland off, "She's checking on Kaiba and Yugi's well-being. Let her do her job! If either contestant collapsed. It would look really bad."

Back home, all the viewers in the world could see Mikan on TV. She stumbled onto the stage, unaware that her actions were being seen by pretty much the whole world. But she was in full nurse mode. She wasn't going to be a klutz right now.

Briefly, she examined Kaiba and Yugi's breathing patterns and the amount of sweat on both their faces. Between the two, she deduced that Kaiba needed the more immediate help, even if only by so much. Though she was normally afraid of the tall corporate business owner, that didn't mean a thing when she was using her talent.

"Kaiba, are you okay?" Mikan asked, putting a supportive arm around his back and taking his left hand in hers. "Here we go," she said, supporting him to help him stand. "Nice and easy."

Kaiba's breathing regulated. "Tsu…miki?"

"Good, you recognize me? Can you stand on your own?"

"Ugh," Kaiba said, rubbing his forehead and closing his eyes. "I think so. I just…my head hurts."

Mikan pulled out a 4 ounce bottle of water and two pain relief pills. "Here, take these. They're non-drowsy."

Kaiba, without thinking, or even trying to be tough, took what was being offered, as well as the water. He wiped his mouth of the excess liquid and Mikan stuffed the empty bottle in her apron. She then trotted over to Yami, who seemed to be getting up just fine on his own.

"Yugi, are you all right?" She asked, hands clasped together in prayer.

"I'm…I'm all right," Yami said, still panting a little.

Mikan walked over to Yami and gestured for him to take a couple steps towards her. She put her hands on his cheeks and put her forehead to his. "No. No fever. Does your head hurt too?" she asked, backing away.

Yami shook his head. "No. I'm all right. Thank you, Mikan. You are a credit to your title as a nurse."

Mikan brightened up immediately. "Eheheh! Thank you very much."

Yami looked at Kaiba. "Do you understand the significance of this duel?" he asked him.

"I understand that I need to win, Yugi!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"If they're feeling well enough to insult each other, they must be back to normal," Chiaki said, relieved.

"Man, that was scary," Komaru said.

"Leave it to Mikan to just jump into things when someone's not feeling well. She really is the Ultimate Nurse," Nagito said with a smile.

"Mikan, do you need help getting down?" Hajime asked her.

It was only now that Kaiba's brain really registered that Mikan was on the stage. "Huh? Tsumiki? What are you doing up here, especially on the dueling platform?"

"Eek! Sh-should I not have come here! You two were just staring off into space for several minutes, so I thought something was wrong and raced over here!"

"Kaiba and I were—"

Kaiba cut Yami off. "No," he said with a smug smirk. "I really must thank you. You helped me put that little fiasco of a hallucination to bed."

"Hallucinations?" Mikan asked, curious, as though she were trying to discern Kaiba's ailment from the symptom.

"Kaiba! Do you still deny what we both saw?" Yami shouted.

"Yugi. Don't be a fool. That was nothing more than an illusion!"

"A shared illusion?" Chiaki asked.

"U-um! Y-you both should come see me a-at some point wh-when your duel is over," Mikan stuttered. "Sh-shared illusions aren't exactly common. I should try and discern the root cause and—"

"That's enough! It was not an illusion! It was a vision of our ancient past!" Yami exclaimed.

"Lies! Lies and fairytales!" Kaiba shouted back at him. "You can play with your ancient Egyptian nonsense all you like, but I'll say it again! Leave me out of it!" He then looked at Mikan. "Tsumiki, I think I'll be by later after I crush Yugi. I'll need something for these," he chuckled, "hallucinations."

"Kaiba," Yami growled.

"Just hold on a moment, Yugi," Kaiba said with a smug grin. "I'll be back to crushing you as soon as our thoughtful nurse has been properly escorted off the stage from her two minutes of fame."

Kaiba made a gesture of his fingers wiping along his neck to tell Roland to cut for an emergency commercial break. He then walked to the edge of the stadium and jumped down and gestured for Mikan to come closer so he could properly escort her down. Carefully, she put one leg down on the chair and Kaiba offered her his hand so that he could help her keep steady footing.

Unfortunately, now that she had done her job, Mikan's "nurse mode" had ended and she was back to being one of the most accident-prone people on the planet. As she brought her other leg down, she slipped as the chair pushed out from under her and she nearly fell six feet straight down onto her backside.

"Wah!" She yelped.

Kaiba, however, since he was standing right there, quickly aided the falling nurse. His free arm swept up under her legs and he put his other hand along her back and quickly helped Mikan get her feet firmly on the ground. For about a blink's worth of time though, both of Kaiba's arms had been used to support Mikan. A moment of which felt like a full minute to the young, self-unknowingly nubile teen.

"Th-thank you," Mikan blurted out. Her heart racing. Kaiba, however, was already climbing back up onto the platform.

"Kaiba, you…" Chiaki began as she trailed off. Despite his constant berating of Yugi, Kaiba had shown genuine human kindness to Mikan. It was a human trait Chiaki thought was too deeply buried for Kaiba to show in front of a crowd.

"If you have something to say to me, Nanami, save it for after I crush Yugi," Kaiba said walking back to his proper spot on the platform.

Chiaki sighed. Nope. Same old Kaiba. He'd probably only helped Mikan to return the favor of helping him and probably just remembered she could be a bit clumsy.

"Here, Mikan," Hajime said, getting up and standing behind Chiaki as he put her chair back where it belonged. "Take my seat."

"What? Really? N-no, I-I need to be getting back to the others and—"

"What do you mean? Stay here and snack and spectate with us!" Ibuki exclaimed. "It's not like Sonia and Gundham are going anywhere and Ishizu's still on the blimp. Plus, Marik's right here so he won't try anything funny. Come on, stick around."

"R-really? It's…okay?"

Chiaki smiled. "You should stay, Mikan. After all, it's not like Sonia, Gundham, Bakura or Odion could get worse. But what if something happened to Kaiba or Yugi, wouldn't you want to be here for that?"

"W-well…" Mikan mulled it over in her head. "I suppose…that's not inaccurate. And it is pretty quick to go back and forth."

Hajime rummaged through the snack bag. "What's your favorite type of snack Mikan? We've got plenty to go around."

"Um, I like anything covered in chocolate," Mikan said. "A-and I don't have any allergies, s-so…"

Hajime handed her a cardboard box of Pocky. "It's the crunchy almond variety."

Mikan graciously accepted the box. "Th-thank you very much. Eheheh." She sat down where Hajime had just been sitting and ate her snack as she and everyone else watched the duel resume between Yugi and Kaiba.

Kaiba looked at Roland who was looking at his watch and touching an earpiece he was wearing. Roland nodded three times and then said to Kaiba, "We're live, sir."

Kaiba smirked. "Sorry for the delay, Yugi. I'm ready to crush you now." Kaiba pointed at him rudely. "And when I do, all I have to do is win one more duel and then nobody will ever dispute again that I am the best duelist in the world."

"Kaiba," Yami growled. "I'm dueling for so much more than a mere tournament victory! Is that clear? I joined this to help save mankind and nothing will stand in my way! That includes you, Kaiba!"

"You're wasting your breath," Celeste said. "Just beat him and let's get on with this. Ugh, where's a British meme video when you need it?"

Kaiba ignored Yugi and said, "Believe whatever you want, Yugi, this will all be over soon!"

"Last I checked, it was still your move, Kaiba," Yami told him.

Kaiba pumped his fist. " _Now_ you're starting to make some sense. Let's move on, so I can end this and claim the victory I deserve."

"Poor Kaiba," Mikan said.

"Poor Kaiba? What do you mean, poor Kaiba?" Mahiru asked.

"It's just…he seems so…angry. I saw his face earlier. I don't know if he got enough sleep from the night before. I wonder if what happened to Sonia was bothering him."

"If Kaiba showed _that_ much concern, that would be the real miracle," Chiaki stated.

"Yeah, if he was losing sleep over anything, it was probably how to beat Yugi," Hajime noted.

Chiaki could only sigh in agreement. _Oh Kaiba. I don't know if I should want for you to win or to lose. Either way, it's not good for your health._

Kaiba pointed directly at Yugi. "I hope you're ready."

Yami nodded in confirmation.

"All right," Kaiba said, plucking a card from his hand. "I'll place one card face-down on the field." The face-down hologram appeared. "I don't need an Egyptian God Card to defeat you."

"It's my move, Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed and drew the top card of his deck. He looked disappointed with his draw. However, he had a plan, as he always did. "All right, I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts, in defense mode!"

"What? Why defense mode?" Makoto gaped. "Kaiba's wide-open aside from a face-down card. Sure, he won't be able to wipe Kaiba out, but 500 life points are easier to demolish than 2,000."

"Maybe the risk wasn't worth it. Maybe it's the only monster in Yugi's hand right now," Komaru said.

"Yeah, maybe. And if Kaiba's got a Blue-Eyes waiting in the wings, it might be a good idea for Yugi to play defensively. Still, I would've attacked if it were me."

"And that's why you're sitting here and not up there," Byakuya said with the smuggest of smirks.

"Oh _yeah_? Then what's _your_ excuse?" Komaru snapped.

Byakuya gave her no response.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Komaru said.

Kaiba started laughing. "If that's all you've got, you're done," Kaiba said, revealing his face-down card. "Behold, my trap!" Kaiba's trap card was revealed and then morphed into a replica of Yami's Gazelle.

"What?" Yami gasped. "But that's…"

"Yes! My Cloning trap card has made an exact duplicate of your King of Mythical Beasts, Yugi. Too bad, looks like we're tied again."

"Guess I've got a lot to learn myself," Makoto said, taking notes.

On the other side of the dueling platform, Chiaki noticed Hajime get out the notebook again. "Thinking of something?"

"I don't know if it's possible, but could you duplicate a god in play?"

"No, I don't think so," Nagito said. "Remember my duel? The counterfeit Ra glitched out."

"But that was a counterfeit, not a token. It's still something to keep in mind. I don't think I can take advantage of it, but…I need every bit of information I can get my hands on," Hajime said, jotting down notes.

"I shall place one card face-down now!" Yami exclaimed, playing it in the spell/trap zone. "That ends my turn."

"Sorry, Yugi," Kaiba said. "But you've just made your final move! For the monster I now hold in my hand is the key to your ultimate demise."

Mikan's eyes fluttered towards Kaiba with interest. She wasn't very good at duel monsters, but she was more than willing to pay ample attention to Kaiba's big plays.

Yami's eyes trembled in fear. No! It couldn't be!

"All I need is the Gazelle I got from you, and I can summon it to the field," Kaiba stated. "So prepare to feel the wrath of my Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Yami seemed shocked. "Blue-Eyes, but how? You need to sacrifice two monsters for that!"

"Is that so?" Kaiba said with a smug smirk. "You should know that things aren't always what they seem."

"Enough talk, Kaiba," Yami growled. "Just make your move so we can end this duel."

"Yes, please! _Enough_ , talking! We've had so much of that, I could likely write fifty pages of your banter alone and publish it as a manuscript!" Celeste exclaimed.

"Jeez, who pissed in your tea this morning, Frenchy?" Joey asked.

Celeste just turned away and pouted.

Ignoring Celeste, again, Kaiba declared, "Yes! Ending this duel is exactly what I'm about to do thanks to this magic card!" Kaiba smirked and then looked directly at Yugi. "Yugi, you were correct. Summoning Blue-Eyes usually requires two sacrifices. However, thanks to my magic card. That rule no longer holds true now. This card is the key to unlocking my great beast and wiping you out! Behold! My Cost Down magic card!"

Yami gasped. Yup. That'd do it.

"Now my Blue-Eyes is immediately reduced from an 8-star monster to a 6-star monster!"

"Good thing Yugi's Gazelle is in defense mode," Makoto said.

"See? Now imagine if it was you up there," Byakuya said. "You'd be losing 1,500 life points right about now."

"You don't have to be so rude about being right," Komaru said to him.

"The time has come!" Kaiba shouted. "And mark my words, this is no illusion you fool! First, I sacrifice my Gazelle clone! And now! I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The mighty, rather large dragon appeared behind Kaiba with its signature cry.

"Blue-Eyes…White Dragon…"

"Something the matter, Mikan?" Chiaki asked.

"Blue…Eyes…" Mikan stared holes at the dragon. She'd seen Blue-Eyes up close before during Kaiba's duel with Chiaki. Yet, somehow, this time, its familiar visage felt…nostalgic in a way. Maybe it was because there was only one dragon here, or maybe Mikan's heart was still racing because of her physical contact with Kaiba earlier, but either way she felt…connected to the dragon somehow.

She rapidly shook her head. What was she saying? Connected to a trading card. No, that was nothing more than her girlish fantasy to be connected to Kaiba. Her face turned red as she remembered Kaiba rescuing her. She seriously wanted to just shrink down and crawl into a hole out of embarrassment and buried her blushing face in her hands.

Chiaki, having no idea what was going on, just pat Mikan on the shoulder.

"All right," Kaiba said, continuing with the proceedings, "It's time for me to finally put an end to this feud right now! Blue-Eyes, attack his Gazelle with White Lightning!"

Blue-Eyes roared and unleashed a deadly blast of destructive energy at Gazelle, destroying it utterly and completely as the shards of light making up its hologram blew past Yami in at least a dozen directions.

Kaiba laughed. "You may as well throw in the towel, Yugi. Your only monster is gone! And unless you can summon something with over 3,000 attack points, this duel's over!"

Yami took a deep breath and then began his turn. "Stand back, Kaiba!" He smirked at the card in his hand. "Behold, the TRUTH! I know you saw the same visions that I did and I'm about to prove it, Kaiba. You and I battled each other 5,000 years ago and now destiny has brought us together once again."

"So…does Yugi actually think the hallucination he suffered was real, or…?" Mikan was a bit confused.

"It must have something to do with the Millennium Puzzle," Hajime said. "You remember, right? Bakura was telling us about it on the way to the finals, about shadow games and the like."

"Uwaaah! Is this a shadow game right now?" Mikan freaked out.

Chiaki shook her head. "No. Only evil doers like Marik and Bakura seem to be willing to use Duel Monsters as a platform for their twisted shadow games. Although Yugi holds the power of the shadows, he seems to know not to use them to hurt others. That's why he's a hero who beat Pegasus."

Kaiba made a face at Chiaki.

"What? It's true. He did win."

Kaiba went back to looking at Yugi.

"It's true, Kaiba! Look! I use Monster Reborn to bring back a monster from my graveyard, the servant of the Ancient Pharaoh, the Dark Magician!"

Kaiba gasped as his eyes shrunk in and his jaw dropped.

"Now, Dark Magician, come forth!"

Yami and Yugi's signature monster hit the field, scepter grasped, arms folded and 2,500 attack points strong.

"All right! This is as classic as it gets!" Makoto cheered, raising a fist to the air.

"A real, live showdown between the Dark Magician and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Oh man, our friends at school are going to be so jealous!" Komaru exclaimed. "And we get to see it first hand because you're such an awesome duelist that you made it to the finals."

Makoto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Wait, hold on a sec. When did that go to the graveyard?" Tristan wondered, scratching his head.

"When Kaiba played Life Shaver, Yugi had to discard two cards," Mai said. "One of them must've been his Dark Magician."

Click! Went Mahiru's camera.

Kaiba, however, in spite of the Dark Magician, was not buying into the whole Ancient Egyptian Prophecy shtick. "Yugi! Your move doesn't prove a thing!" he shouted.

"Kaiba, how can you continue to deny your ancient past?" Yami shouted. "Just look at the field. Blue-Eyes White Dragon faces the Dark Magician. The time has come to accept your destiny, Kaiba! Fate has led us to battle again!"

"To be fair," Byakuya said. "You're asking him to believe in an ancient prophecy that he's supposed to be the reincarnation of your greatest adversary from when you, Pharaoh were alive. This is in spite of not having a Millennium Item of his own and has surrounded himself with modern technology since he was adopted by the worst stepfather in history. Even _I'd_ find that a tough sell under the circumstances."

"See? Togami gets it."

"Byakuya is not you, Kaiba. He is not the reincarnation of an Ancient Egyptian Wizard. This is our prophecy, not his," Yami stated.

"Real duelists make their own destiny!" Kaiba exclaimed. "And a perfect example of that is right over there!"

Chiaki followed the tip of Kaiba's finger and realized he was pointing at Hajime.

"Eh?" Hajime was surprised.

"Hinata fought his way through here despite being at a serious disadvantage! He didn't rely on an ancient fairytale or the heart of the cards to stand in the semi-finals! He dug in his heels, gripped at his skill and just played the game! He's even set to completely invalidate your so-called prophecy by taking down Marik in the next duel. So I'd say take your Ancient Egyptian fairytale and bury it back in the deepest tomb you can find! Understand me?"

"So, we're just ignoring what Makoto did in his duel with Ishizu then, yeah?" Ibuki asked.

Kaiba laughed. "No. Not at all. Hinata's still around, so he was a better example to use, but thank you for proving my point, Mioda."

"No problemo!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Mioda's absolutely right," Kaiba said with a self-satisfied grin. "Ishizu talked all about destiny just like you are, Yugi and where did it get her? A one-way ticket out of my tournament courtesy of Naegi who proved that her talk of _destiny_ was nothing more than a big joke! So spare me your fairytales and your speeches and let's settle this like professionals! Is that clear to you?"

 _I'm starting to see that Kaiba's hatred of Yugi goes a bit beyond simple rivalry,_ Chiaki thought.

"Very well," Yami said, sounding defeated. "But sooner or later, you will have to accept what I say as truth. I shall place one card face-down. After contemplating his strategy and making sure everything was in place, Yami said, "Go, Kaiba."

"You disappoint me, Yugi," Kaiba said. "You're willing to put all of your faith in some old folk story. How pathetic. Who knew you'd take it this far?"

"I'm pretty sure every single one of his friends besides Mai and I did," Celeste said.

"Why are you excluding me?" Mai asked.

"Because you don't hang around Yugi indefinitely like the rest of these commoners do," Celeste said.

"Hey! Who are you calling a commoner?" Joey snapped.

"Fair point," Mai said, agreeing with Celeste.

"Hey!" Joey exclaimed, getting more aggravated.

Kaiba continued to glare at Yugi. "Someone shows you some chicken scratch on an old rock and you use it to dictate your life? I expected more from you! Trust me you're no Pharaoh," Kaiba said and chuckled at the childish notion, "So stop playing make believe."

Yami did not look amused.

"You're caught up in the past when you should be concentrating on what's happening right now and that will be your downfall."

"We shall see," Yami stated.

"Yes, as soon as you're knocked out of the tournament. Then, I'll move on to the final round and reclaim my number one dueling status."

Hajime swallowed. "Yeah, truth be told, I think I'd rather go up against Yugi than Kaiba."

"Why's that?" Chiaki asked.

"Well, if I defeat Marik, they'll be nothing at stake for Yugi. I don't know, I just get the feeling that that might make some kind of difference than going up against a ruthless Kaiba," Hajime said.

"I seriously doubt Yugi would go easy on you," Nagito said.

"That's not what I'm saying," Hajime said. "I just…I don't know. Forget I said anything."

 _No. It's not nothing,_ Kaiba thought, smirking at Hajime. _My computers don't lie. Of all the finalists, if you went up against Yugi, you stood the best chance of taking him out. But that's not going to happen because I'm going to take Yugi out myself!_ "Now, let's move on! First, I'll place one card face-down on the field," Kaiba stated as he drew the top card of his deck. "Then, I'll activate my Card of Demise! This magic card allows me to draw until I'm holding five cards as long as I discard my entire hand after five turns have passed."

"Kaiba must be desperate to play that now," Makoto said. "He already had three cards in his hand."

Now it was Komaru's turn to think. "You don't think he's trying to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate to the field, do you?"

"Huh? Hey, yeah, that does sound plausible," Makoto said.

"If Kaiba were to play that monster, Yugi's chances of victory go significantly down," Espa said. "And the cosmic energy is telling me that that will happen."

"Your cosmic energy has about as much truth to it as Yugi's talk of Egyptian prophecies," Byakuya said.

"Hmph, then I'm sure I'm right because I believe Yugi when he talks about things of that nature," Espa said. "The cosmic energy says so itself. Not to mention, if it wasn't true, then what happened to Gundham couldn't have happened."

"I'm not denying the part about the shadow games," Byakuya said. "You'd have to be an idiot to try and discredit _those_ at this point in the tournament. I'm saying that the fact that Kaiba is the reincarnation of some dead pharaoh's old rival is just ridiculous."

"Ridiculous or not, it's what's partially driving this duel," Makoto pointed out.

"Come on, Yugi!" Téa cheered. "You can do it!"

"Is that all you've got?" Yami taunted Kaiba.

"Sorry Yugi," He replied. "But this little strategy of yours is no secret to me, so I'm afraid it's not going to work. You're planning to take me down with your two face-down cards."

"I mean, yeah, unless he's bluffing that's usually how these things go," Celeste said.

"Well guess what? I've got a plan too," Kaiba said. "Behold this!" He held up Lord of Dragons, "A monster that will seal your fate!"

"Oh no!" Yami gasped.

"I summon Lord of Dragons!" Kaiba exclaimed. "As long as it's on the field, my Blue-Eyes is safe from all magic and trap cards!"

"That may be so, Kaiba!" Yami responded. "But my Dark Magician is more powerful than your Lord of Dragons."

"Then go ahead and attack it, Yugi," Kaiba said with the most shit-eating smirk on his face he could muster.

Before beginning his next move, Yami contemplated what in the world Kaiba could be up to, only to decide to throw caution to the wind. "All right!" Yami declared. "My move! I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior, in defense mode!"

Out came the second of the three magnet warriors as it floated over its own card frame with 1,600 defense points.

"Dark Magician!" Yami declared, pointing, "Attack his Lord of Dragons now!"

"Hahaha," Kaiba laughed, "Too bad, Yugi! I reveal my trap card, Magical Trick Mirror! Now I can take one magic card from your graveyard and use it as my own for one turn! And I know exactly which one of your old cards I need to get my hands on, Monster Reborn!"

Yami's heart started to race for all kinds of bad reasons. "And why's that?" he asked, his voice trembling.

Kaiba laughed. "Now I can bring back an old friend. Behold! The rebirth of my Egyptian God Card!"

Obelisk began to rise up from the ground, bathed in blue light and fire.

Yami gasped. "It's Obelisk!"

"Very observant, Yugi," Kaiba said with a smirk.

"But Egyptian God Cards can only be revived for one turn."

"True, but one turn is all I need to block your Dark Magician's attack!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"One turn?" That was news to Hajime. He jotted it down. Up until now, none of the god cards had been on the field for more than a turn, barring when Gundham rushed at Ra, but that had been a normal summon.

"Hold on!" Yami exclaimed at his Dark Magician.

"Too late!" Kaiba shouted. "It's time for Obelisk to absorb your attack!"

"This can't be!" Yami exclaimed.

"Say goodbye to 1,500 life points!" Kaiba declared.

" _Finally!_ " Celeste exasperated. Finally there was some damage in this match that wasn't self-inflicted. Okay, running into your opponent's monster counted as self-inflicted to a degree, but that wasn't what she meant.

Obelisk used its mighty hand to bounce back Yami's attack at him, dropping his life points to 1,500 from 3,000. Yami took a knee.

"I don't get it, why didn't he play it in attack mode?" Ibuki asked. "He could've destroyed the Dark Magician, right?"

"Not likely. You can't just forcibly intercept an attack like that. Maybe Obelisk had to be played in defense mode in order to take the attack for Lord of Dragons. That's the best explanation I can come up with."

"Man, these god cards can do whatever they want, seriously. It's so stupid," Mahiru remarked.

"They're gods," Hajime said, taking notes. "I don't think they particularly care about breaking all the conventional rules of Duel Monsters."

"It looks to me like you're out of options," Kaiba taunted. "It's over!"

"Oh no!" Mikan ran towards Yami. "Yugi, are you okay? Say something! How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked as she held up three fingers.

"Don't get so worked up, Tsumiki. Yugi's fine. He's just bowing his head in submission as he realizes how pointless this duel is because I am completely superior!" Kaiba exclaimed and then laughed loudly.

"Guess again!" Yami exclaimed and staggered to his feet. "I'm fine, Mikan," he said with a smile, "Thank you for worrying. Go back to your seat."

Mikan got a good look at Yami's face. Yeah. He looked fine. No pale skin or profuse sweating. "O-okay," she nodded and returned to her seat.

"Your Egyptian God Card won't be around for long, Kaiba!" Yami exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter! Obelisk has served his purpose already," Kaiba replied. "I won't be needing his services to finish you off."

"Very well then," Yami said, placing a card face-down. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn. Your move, Kaiba."

"Well," Kaiba said, arms folded, "As you've already pointed out, it's time for Obelisk to return to the graveyard. Now, my Egyptian God Card, begone!"

Obelisk obediently sank into the ground and disappeared.

"And good riddance," Joey said. "Seriously."

"The wrath of Obelisk may be over," Kaiba said. "But the worst part is yet to come."

"You said that before and that was turns ago," Celeste stated.

"I suggest you start living in the moment," Kaiba declared, "And forget all that nonsense about the past!" Kaiba had a laughing fit and then stated seriously, "But then again, there's nothing you can do to save yourself at this point. As soon as I make my next move, you're history."

"Go ahead and make your move, Kaiba," Yami told him.

"This duel has become tiresome. The outcome is of no consequence to me as long as a winner is declared soon. No matter who wins this, I will be the ultimate victor," Marik stated.

Hajime had no intention of repeating his defiance against Marik so he just glared at him from across the stadium. Marik, of course, didn't notice.

When Kaiba saw what he drew, he seemed pleased. "All right!" he declared. "Now it's time to bury the past and move on! If you want to believe that we dueled 5,000 years ago, be my guest! But don't waste your time trying to convince me that it's true! I believe in only one thing and that's my supreme dueling skills, Yugi! Everything else is meaningless!"

Chiaki winced. It was statements like that that made her worry for Kaiba's mental health.

"Now then, let's get on with this duel, so I can finally claim what I rightfully deserve!" Kaiba exclaimed. He pointed at Yugi, "The title that you stole from me, Yugi."

Chiaki winced harder.

"I will be known as the world's greatest duelist! I'm afraid this is the final turn," Kaiba said. "It's over. I switch Lord of Dragons to defense mode! Then I activate the magic card, the Flute of Summoning Dragon!"

Yami looked tense. "This can mean only one thing."

"I take it you're familiar with my strategy," Kaiba stated. "As soon as my Lord of Dragons plays this flute, two more dragons will be summoned to the field!"

Yami gasped. "You're planning to call forth two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons, aren't you?"

"That's precisely what I'm doing, Yugi!" Kaiba declared, holding two cards high above his head, which he then played onto the field, bringing out his ultimate trio.

Yami gasped. "How can I fight off three Blue-Eyes?" he wondered aloud.

"This does not look good," Joey gulped.

"Come on, Yugi! You got this!" Téa exclaimed.

"If by this, you mean White Lightning to the face, then yes, he's got this," Celeste said dryly.

Téa growled at you. "Why did Yugi want you to be friends with us again?"

"I've been asking myself that same question since last night," Celeste stated.

"Hey, finish the squabble later. Yugi needs our support!" Tristan stated.

"Cheer all you want," Kaiba said. "It'd be hilarious if Yugi summoned you, then I could wipe out his life points and his pride with my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

"Kaiba, that's uncalled for!" Chiaki could take no more. "Your rivalry is with Yugi! Leave his friends out of this just because you don't have anyone you call such."

"Stay out of this, Nanami! This doesn't concern you!" Kaiba exclaimed.

Chiaki just stood there, cheeks puffed and face pouty. _Kaiba, please. I don't want to see someone like you go down the path I've seen so many people. You can be better than this._

"Hmph. Well, it doesn't really matter. I'm winning so thoroughly right now that even if Yugi's friends mobbed the field, it wouldn't change the thing. I've got four monsters, three of which are Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and Yugi, all he has is his Dark Magician and his pathetic magnet warrior. So I'm free to wipe out his monsters and wipe out his life points along with them!"

Kaiba's Blue-Eyes monsters roared hungrily.

"Yugi," Kaiba said. "Just give up now. This is where it all ends, Yugi. There's no way you can escape the devastation of my three Blue-Eyes! The moment I've been waiting for is finally here!" Kaiba then took a moment to laugh out loud. "Now, my three Blue-Eyes attack!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Finish him off and end this duel!"

Yami stared defiantly at the incoming onslaught of three White Lightnings. "Once my dragons attack, this duel is over, Yugi!"

"Yugi, snap out of it!" Joey shouted.

"Joey?"

"Do you remember what happened when I was about to lose a duel to Fuyuhiko. I have faith in you and your deck, pal! So buck up all that heart of the cards stuff and turn this right back in Kaiba's face, ya hear me?"

"Oh for the love of," Celeste sighed shaking her head, palming her forehead. "Yugi! You have _three_ face-downs! Are none of them useful?"

Celeste and Joey's support snapped Yugi and Yami to attention. _Celeste and Joey are right,_ Yugi thought, _There's still hope!_

"Nice try, Yugi!" Kaiba exclaimed. "But you're no longer the top ranked duelist! I'm going to wipe out all of your monsters, starting with Dark Magician!" A white lightning blast was launched at Dark Magician.

"Not so fast, Kaiba!" Yugi declared. "Activate trap!"

Kaiba saw the card artwork and he was _not_ happy. "Magician's Selection? That protects your Dark Magician from my attack, which means you and your monster will escape unharmed!"

"That's right, Kaiba! But my trap also sends your weakest monster to the card graveyard!" Yami declared.

"Ah! Without Lord of Dragons, Yugi's other traps can affect Kaiba's dragons!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Not important!" Kaiba proclaimed. "Attack, my dragons!" Another White Lightning blast completely destroyed Beta the Magnet Warrior. "Beta the Magnet Warrior is gone, and your Dark Magician is next! Say goodbye to your favorite monster!"

"That's what you think, Kaiba! Reveal face-down card!" Yami launched his Spellbinding Circle at Kaiba's remaining Blue-Eyes, trapping it, stopping its attack and lowering its attack points to 2,300. "My Spellbinding Circle card puts an end to your Blue-Eyes attack and lowers its strength by 700! Nice try, Kaiba! Time for my Dark Magician to fight back! Destroy his Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Dark Magic Attack!"

Everything went photo negative as Kaiba's Blue-Eyes was destroyed, bringing Kaiba down to a total of 1,800 life points.

"All right," Kaiba said as his life points ticked down, "You may have saved yourself for now, but this duel's far from done!"

Yami took a deep breath. "Joey, Celeste. Thank you."

"A'course! I've always got your back, pal!" Joey exclaimed.

"Whatever," Celeste sighed.

Téa smiled warmly at Celeste. _I see. That's why Yugi wants her as a friend. Celeste may not always admit it, but she does care. I guess sarcastic quips and dry wit are just her way of motivating Yugi._

Despite losing a Blue-Eyes, Kaiba seemed more intrigued and excited than mad, especially compared to his duels with Chiaki and Joey. "Sorry, Yugi, but you're still at a huge disadvantage in this duel."

"Really?" Yami replied disbelievingly. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, even if I am outnumbered two to one."

"Please, my two Blue-Eyes are more powerful than your Dark Magician could ever hope to be!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Now, I'll place two cards face-down. Your move, Yugi."

"We've got a long way to go, Kaiba," Yami stated as he drew the top card of his deck. "I'll place this face-down," he stated, creating the face-down hologram.

"Play all the cards you want. Allow me to activate this card," Kaiba said, revealing one of his face-downs.

"No! Not that trap!" Yami gasped.

Kaiba laughed. "My final attack orders keeps all monsters in attack position for the remainder of the duel. _And_ , now we each choose any three cards from our decks and make a new deck out of them. The rest," he chuckled, "go to the card graveyard."

"Our whole deck?" Yami gaped. Was Kaiba serious?

"That means this duel is going to end in only three turns!" Komaru exclaimed.

"Kaiba, you magnificent strategist! I can't wait to see how this all ends!" Nagito proclaimed excitedly.

Kaiba already knew which cards to pick to make his deck. "Now then, you may as well give up and accept defeat now, Yugi," Kaiba said to him. "Because my strategy is unstoppable."

"In yer dreams, rich boy! Yugi doesn't know the meaning of the word defeat, right buddy?"

"Right, Joey," Yami nodded. However, it was easier said than done. Yami had a lot of good cards, but could only pick three of them and he needed to pick the ones that were specifically useful for whatever kind of strategy Kaiba had conceived.

"What do you think they'll each pick?" Komaru asked Makoto.

"Knowing Kaiba, he probably has his strategy centered around Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. As for Yugi…well…I don't know his deck as well, so I don't know if he has anything that can counter that. It all depends on Yugi's skill versus Kaiba's overwhelming power."

"I see," Byakuya said. "I wonder if that's how it was back then."

"Back then?" Makoto asked him.

"While I still think that Kaiba being a reincarnation of a dead Egyptian is ridiculous, there's no denying that the fateful battle between the Pharaoh and an ancient wizard happened. I wonder if this was the type of situation he had to undergo as well, the Pharaoh I mean. Faced with overwhelming power, the hero of any good folktale almost always has to think critically to fight back and stand a chance." Byakuya chuckled. "I'm uncertain how the championship against Ra will be more exciting than this."

"How do you know it'll be against Ra?" Makoto asked.

"It is Marik's best card," Byakuya said. "Win or lose, Ra will be in the hand's of the opponent of the winner of this duel. Both Hajime and Marik are talented duelists, but are they more talented and poetically matched than Yugi and Kaiba. Well, that remains to be seen."

"Who do you want to win?" Komaru asked.

"Yugi," Byakuya said. "For starters, Kaiba could do with a lesson in humility. And second, I need Yugi to win to reinforce my thesis about the Heart of the Cards so that I can become a perfect duelist superior to both him _and_ Kaiba."

 _Yeesh, and I thought Kaiba's ego was enormous,_ Komaru thought.

After much debilitating, Yami sent all but three cards from his deck to his graveyard and set those three cards as his deck.

"It's your move, Kaiba," Yami said, given that there was very little else he could do at the moment.

"It took you long enough!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Don't you realize that it doesn't matter what cards you're holding? This duel belongs to me! Now stand back," Kaiba plucked the top card from his deck. "Ready?" Kaiba smiled when he saw Monster Reborn in his hand. "Cause it's time for the fun part. Enjoy. I play the magic card Monster Reborn!"

Yami got into a defensive stance.

"I take it you know which monster I plan to bring back from my card graveyard." A light shone as sure enough, Kaiba was as predictable as the sun rising in the morning. "My Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" he declared as the monster returned to the field with a roar. "Now I have three!" Kaiba exclaimed as dark clouds rolled in overhead.

Komaru swallowed, fortunate she was wearing a poncho. It looked like it would rain any second.

"Next," Kaiba said, "I'll activate this!" His other face-down was revealed to be Polymerization, startling Yugi from the mother of all fake-outs. "Now I shall fuse my three dragons together!" Kaiba exclaimed.

Dry lightning struck the battlefield and Mokuba looked excited as Kaiba's dragons all fused together. "Say hello to my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba shouted. "Nothing you do can stop my three-headed beast!"

Yami leaned back in fright, trying to think of a way out of this mess.

Kaiba took the opportunity to taunt. "Look closely," he said, "For this is the creature that will strip you of everything you have once and for all! I have exactly where I want you, trembling in fear before my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Yugi, I've played out this exact moment in my mind over and over and over again!"

"4,000 yen says Kaiba keeps a dart board with Yugi's face on it in his office," Ibuki cooed.

"Shush," Mahiru said to her.

 _Kaiba, no_ , Chiaki thought.

"And now, here we are at the top of my duel tower face to face," Kaiba declared, "And all you have to hang onto is some rock from five thousand years ago." Kaiba's smirk grew smugger and smugger with each passing second. "But you're right, this duel is about the past."

"That's true."

"I know. But it's not about some ancient battle you think we fought in another life because you saw a picture on a stone. When I say this duel is about the past, I say it's about burying the past for good!" Kaiba exclaimed.

Chiaki swallowed. Now, more than she had at the start of the duel, she wanted Kaiba to win. Yes, if he could beat Yugi, in spite of the odds, he could put his problems to rest. But, with the way he was acting, Chiaki knew she had to be prepared for the biggest disappointment of Kaiba's life.

"Yugi, once I defeat you and go on to win this tournament, I'll be number one, not you."

 _And then you can stop obsessing over it,_ Chiaki thought.

"I've heard," Yami said, having heard Kaiba proclaim such just as much as he'd proclaimed speeches about the heart of the cards and destiny.

"Yes, but there's more," Kaiba said. "I'll also be closing the book on my past so I can concentrate on my future."

Chiaki's eyes quivered. _His future?_ Chiaki didn't even know Kaiba even thought about the future, about after Yugi. She smiled brightly. No, now it didn't matter. Kaiba wouldn't become like the rest. He could see past Yugi. He was just like Eliza. Even if Kaiba refused to admit it, this was a friendly rivalry, a sporting event, a challenge, a desire to keep trying to beat the unbeatable. Chiaki knew it well with her videogames.

 _And I'll be there if you lose, Kaiba. I'll support you in your time of pain because that's what friends do,_ Chiaki thought with a smile.

Kaiba then began to exposit about his past to Yugi. "You see, ever since I was dropped off at the orphanage as a child, I've had to fend for myself. I had to toughen up to protect Mokuba. Then, we were adopted by a tyrant known as Gozaboro Kaiba. He taught me to crush my enemies and trust no one. But nothing I ever did satisfied him! So, using the ruthless business techniques he taught me, I outsmarted him and took over his company! Now, KaibaCorp belongs to me, and my stepfather's consciousness is dead and buried along with the rest of that virtual hellscape at the bottom of the deep, dark ocean! But that's still not good enough for me! There's one conquest I need to fulfill and that's where you come in, Yugi! So listen, I'm the best at everything that I do, but when it comes to being the best at Duel Monsters, you are in my way! So once I beat you, I can forget the past for good!" Kaiba exclaimed. "That's why I'm here!"

 _Kaiba,_ Chiaki thought, _You and I are somewhat alike in that regard. I've wasted hours upon hours becoming good at games, conquering every RPG I can get my hands on to its completion. As long as you hang onto your sights on the future, on your desires past Yugi, you'll always be Seto Kaiba._ She smiled wider. _I'm glad I don't have to worry about losing a friend like you._

As Chiaki felt better, Makoto felt concern, for Mokuba. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked the younger of the Kaiba brothers.

"I…I never knew Seto felt so strongly," Mokuba said. "Things weren't the best at the orphanage, but we always had each other. I guess that wasn't good enough for him. He wants to forget everything from back then, even who he used to be. I actually liked Seto back then. He actually used to smile."

"I don't think it's like that," Makoto said. "It sounds to me like Gozaboro is the problem."

"Yeah, if Kaiba didn't have you around, he'd be so much more of a jerk," Komaru said. "He can hold his head up high with pride because he's got you to watch out for."

"How do you two…" Mokuba started to say. "Oh," he smiled, "I guess you must know what it's like. You guys are siblings after all. Heh heh."

"Come on, Kaiba! You can do it!" Komaru cheered.

Makoto remained silent however. "It's not that simple," Makoto said. "I want Kaiba to win too, but not like this. His rivalry with Yugi is eating away at him. Being the best doesn't have to mean being miserable."

"I agree," Mokuba said.

"But even so, I still want to see Kaiba pull through," Makoto said, fire lit in his eyes. "You can do it, Kaiba! Komaru and I are rooting for you!"

"Heh, well would you listen to that?" Kaiba smirked. "Even the non-holographic crowd is starting to get on my side. Face it, Yugi, your reign is over!"

"You never cease to amaze me," Yami chuckled.

"Why? Are you astounded by my superior dueling skills, Yugi?" Kaiba asked.

"Not quite," Yami responded. "It's your complete stubbornness and your lust for power that I find so puzzling, Kaiba!"

"Why's that?" Kaiba asked.

"It holds you back, that's why!" Yami declared, fist clenched up and in front of him. "You'll never defeat me with a heart full of hatred and mistrust!"

"No, but he will defeat you with a gigantic dragon you have no hopes of stopping," Byakuya stated.

"HA! I agree with Togami," Kaiba said. "You're just trying to distract me because you're scared of losing. You're so scared you tried to convince Makoto to drop out of the tournament! And that duel almost cost you victory! Face it, Yugi! Your time is up! Marik was right when he said all of your effort got sucked out of you!"

"Well then, why don't I let my actions speak for me?" Yami asked both rhetorically and calmly. He held his hand out over the field. "Reveal face-down card, my Double Spell magic card!"

"Oh no! Not Double Spell!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"That's right! This card duplicates the effect of every magic card you used in your last turn, Kaiba!" Yami exclaimed. "That includes Monster Reborn and Polymerization! So first I'll bring Buster Blader back from the graveyard!"

"Anyone get the feeling Pegasus made that card to specifically irritate Kaiba and his love for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Celeste asked.

"Shush," Téa shushed her.

"What? It's a legitimate question," Celeste stated.

"Now, I'll use Polymerization!" Yami exclaimed, "Fusing my Dark Magician with my Buster Blader." The two monsters converted into pale balls of light that merged together.

"Fuse whatever you want!" Kaiba exclaimed. "My ultimate dragon is _still_ stronger!" Kaiba declared. "Your magic card didn't help you at all!"

"Your wrong Kaiba," Yami said, "For my new monster carries with it every one of Buster Blader's special abilities! That means its attack strength increases by 500 points for every dragon on the field, including ones controlled by my opponent such as your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Now behold the power of Dark Paladin, the Ultimate Magical Swordsman!"

"Hey, Ibuki, I'm embarrassed to ask, but…do you have another towel?" Nagito asked.

"Ew," Ibuki said.

Hajime walked all the way to the corner, away from everyone, even Chiaki.

Yami's most anti-Kaiba fusion monster hit the table, beefing up to 3,400 attack points thanks to Blue-Eyes Ultimate being on the field.

"Heh," Kaiba scoffed. "Good move, Yugi, but not good enough. Sorry. Look closer."

"What's your point, Kaiba?"

"Your monster may be powerful, but it's still 1,100 attack points weaker than mine!"

"We shall see!" Yami exclaimed. "My move!" Since Kaiba didn't play a quick attack spell card, Yami was free to act. He drew the top card of his deck. He took a deep breath and looked at what he had drawn. It was all or nothing now. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn," Yami said.

"This is where it all ends, Yugi," Kaiba said, drawing the top card of his deck. He began laughing. "Now then, it's time to put an end to my past for good, and as soon as I win this, I can finally move on!"

"How foolish!" Yami exclaimed. "It's our past that makes us who we are today."

"Whatever," Kaiba grumbled.

"You must remember what happened before," Yami said, "So you can learn from your past. You can't ignore where you came from, don't you know? It's our history that shapes our future, Kaiba!"

"Save it, Yugi!" Kaiba shot back. "It's time to move on, not look back! The past is over! And nothing you say will change my mind, Yugi! I need to take you down _now!_ Only then will I attain true greatness!" Kaiba exclaimed, making a fist. A thunderclap echoed across the sky.

"Your duel tower stands here surrounded by rubble and destruction," Yami said. "And to me it represents your heart, a strong object surrounded by anger and hatred. And as long as you're fueled by hate you can never defeat me, Kaiba!"

 _I think most of that is just targeted at you, Yugi,_ Chiaki thought. _I've known Kaiba better. He's normally not like this. Once this duel is over, win or lose, I'm going to prove it to him._

"Don't you realize my inner rage pushes me forward?" Kaiba asked, rhetorically as he had this entire duel. "And that's what I'll use to crush you!"

"If that's the case then go ahead and direct all of your hatred towards me," Yami said. "And strike me down with your rage."

Kaiba was more than willing to oblige. "Very well," he replied. "But I assure you that you will live to regret those words, Yugi. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, prepare for attack!" Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon charged up a blast of energy in each of its mouths. "Now, my dragon, attack!" Kaiba shouted. The three energy blasts were fired and they all merged into one.

"Now I activate the face-down card Magic Formula!" Yami exclaimed.

"How pathetic," Kaiba stated. "I activate Absorb Spell! This magic card will absorb the power of Magic Formula. Therefore, the attack points you just added to your Dark Paladin will be transferred to my dragon!" Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon now had 5,000 attack points even, more than enough to vaporize Yami's Dark Paladin, along with the rest of Yami's life points. Upon seeing the look of terror on Yami's face, Kaiba laughed. "Now you're history along with Dark Paladin the Ultimate Magical Swordsman! Farewell!"

However, as the attack neared, it was suddenly stopped by a strange series of waves.

"Yugi!" Téa exclaimed.

"This doesn't look good!" Tristan declared.

"Do both of you need your eyes checked? Kaiba's attack is dead in its tracks," Celeste pointed out.

Kaiba, unable to see this from his angle, declared, "I win."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Remember, I still have one face-down card left," Yami stated. "Kaiba," he said, pointing at him, "You're done."

"You lie!" Kaiba growled. "My Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon cannot be stopped, Yugi!"

"No battle protection, no targeting protection, pretty sure it can be stopped," Celeste said.

"Celeste is absolutely right," Yami said. "And that makes you dead wrong. But I'll let my card speak for itself! So, I play this! My De-fusion card!"

Kaiba was so enraged, the blood vessels in his eyes started to expand.

"I think Kaiba's rage broke, Chiaki," Ibuki said.

"This magic card splits up your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon into the three original dragons used to form it!" Yami exclaimed. "Thus stopping your attack!"

Kaiba's unstoppable dragon was split into three normal Blue-Eyes as its neutron blast simply dissipated.

"Now, Kaiba," Yami said, "You have three dragons on the field instead of one. And since my Dark Paladin receives 500 attack points for every dragon on the field, he's now the strongest monster in play." Dark Paladin now had a grand total of 4,400 attack points. "Now it's time for my final move."

"Just go," Kaiba snarled.

"With pleasure, Kaiba," Yami said, picking the top card off of his two-card deck. "All right, the card in my hand will conquer the darkness that now surrounds your heart. So I play my final magic card, Diffusion Wave Motion! You're finished! All I have to do is give up 1,000 life points and this magic card and this magic card will enhance the attacking capabilities of my Dark Paladin! Now my Dark Paladin can attack all three of your Blue-Eyes White Dragons at once! This duel is over!" Yami shouted as his life points became 500.

Dark Paladin raised his scepter and began to attack.

Kaiba was not happy in the slightest. He was boiling with rage, almost frothing at the mouth. And all his rage and anger came bubbling up to form one defiant sentence, "YUGI! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED AT MY OWN TOURNAMENT!"

"Kaiba, you're too late," Yami told him. "Dark Paladin attack!"

With the effects of Diffusion Wave Motion, Dark Paladin unleashed multiple light blue shockwaves that ripped through the battlefield and destroyed all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. The total damage was 4,200, more than enough to completely vaporize Kaiba's life points, which is precisely what the attack did.

"You lose, Kaiba! I told you your hatred and your lust for power would never prevail."

Mokuba dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes. It was sad to see his brother lose. Now he'd never stop chasing after Yugi.

"But…I had the perfect strategy!" Kaiba shouted.

"My Dark Paladin would disagree, Kaiba," Yami said. "For thanks to his attack, you've lost."

"No! There must be some mistake!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"That was amazing," Nagito cooed. "Well then, if you'll excuse me," Nagito then walked away, slipping through the holographic colosseum and heading down the elevator.

No one noticed him leave though. Chiaki in particular was focused on Kaiba.

"Now…it's over. I'm nothing."

She gasped. _No…was I wrong? Kaiba, no!_

"And the winner is, Yugi Mutoh," Roland declared calmly, raising an arm. "He will advance to the championship round for the Battle City crown."

The duel platform lowered and Yugi's friends instantly ran over to Yami to congratulate him on a duel well won. Yes, even Celeste it seemed was willing to praise Yugi…in her own special way of course.

"Seto's out of the tournament now," Mokuba said depressingly. "He's done. It's all over, but he came so far."

Komaru put a comforting hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "You okay, Mokuba?"

"I'll…be fine," he said. "I think Seto's taking it harder."

"I don't get it," Kaiba growled, "My deck was unbeatable. Where did I go wrong? I executed my strategy perfectly, carefully playing each card exactly as I planned."

Chiaki thought to approach Kaiba, but Yami beat her to it and he didn't appear to want to rub it in Kaiba's face. "That was the most challenging duel I ever fought, Kaiba," he said.

Kaiba, however, didn't sound like he wanted to be sporting, which only worried Chiaki more. "Just save it," he grumbled.

"It's true," Yami said. "Destiny may have chosen me to be the victor, Kaiba, but you fought well."

 _That…might not have been the best choice of words,_ Chiaki thought.

Kaiba went from being in shock to full blown anger. "I don't need the pep talk, Yugi!" He shouted.

"It's quite obvious to me that you haven't learned anything from our duel today," Yami said to him crossly. "And I'd say that's a shame. You can never truly be a success, until you can learn to conquer the monsters within your heart, Kaiba."

"All right," Kaiba growled. "I've heard enough out of you."

"Deny the truth and it will destroy you!" Yami exclaimed. "You were doomed from the start. Fueled by your anger, your hate, your jealousy, your rage, and lastly, the denial of your past. I on the other hand was fueled by faith, faith in destiny and faith in my friends. _That's_ how I won."

Okay maybe Yugi _was_ going to rub it in.

"Stop it! That's enough!" Chiaki shouted, running out onto the platform, throwing her arms out in front of Kaiba, tears in her eyes. "Can't you see it? Can't you see the kind of pain Kaiba's in? I was okay with letting you say he was a worthy adversary, but don't start stuffing your destiny talk down his throat when he's on the verge of a darker path!"

"Ch-Chiaki…" Yami was at a loss for words.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Nanami! I can handle myself!" Kaiba shouted. "I don't need anyone's help _ever_!"

"Open your eyes, Kaiba. Chiaki is only trying to help you because she's concerned about you!" Yami exclaimed.

"I never asked for her concern!"

"You don't have to. She's concerned because you're her friend. Even if you refuse to admit it, you consider Chiaki a friend as well. Remember your duel with her, you hesitated to attack her directly with Obelisk. Even if you deny it with your words, your actions speak for you, just as my cards spoke for me!" Yami shouted.

"FRIENDSHIP IS FOR FOOLS!" Kaiba roared. "Depending on others is for the weak!"

Chiaki turned to face Kaiba. "Kaiba, please! This isn't like you. Come on," she smiled sweetly, holding back tears. "Can't you take a deep breath? Smile. If not for me than for Mokuba. Let the loss roll off you like Joey did."

"SHUT! UP!" Kaiba shouted. "I don't need your friendship, Nanami! I never asked for it! I don't need you, or Naegi, or anyone! I only ever look out for number one! I'm Seto Kaiba, head of KaibaCorp! I duel alone and always alone!" Kaiba did then take a deep breath though. "However, the time has come for me to accept my defeat like a man. Since I duel alone, I have no one else to blame." He ejected Obelisk from his graveyard and whipped it at Yugi. "Here! Take it!" He then stormed off, deliberately, bumping his arm into Chiaki's shoulder. "Let's go, Mokuba."

"Hey, wait up, Seto."

 _Kaiba…_ Chiaki watched him walk away in anger.

As Kaiba headed down the elevator with his little brother, Yami turned to Chiaki. "Chiaki, I hate to impose, but…"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Perhaps you can get through to Kaiba where I've failed. Even if Kaiba refuses to admit it, you and I both know he considers you a friend."

Chiaki smiled. "It's not a favor. I was already going to talk to Kaiba anyway because that's what friends do. You should actually let Mikan take a look at you though, make sure your okay from those visions."

Yami smiled. "Chiaki. I look forward to the day we can duel. You seem like you would be a welcome opponent."

"To duel you would be an honor Yugi, but now is not the time," she said, shaking her head.

"I agreed. I must prepared for the finals," Yami said and then turned to look at Hajime. "And…Hajime…"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck," Yami nodded at him.

Hajime gave the Pharaoh a thumb's up. "Thanks."

* * *

After returning to the blimp, Kaiba spent the next few minutes tearing up his office, including several stacks of paper work and knocking his duel disk on the ground. He then gripped at his hair, elbows on the desk, seething with rage. He'd lost again. He'd let Yugi beat him _again_. And then both he _and_ Chiaki had the nerve to preach to him about friendship.

 _I've had it with these dweebs and their stupid speeches!_ Kaiba exclaimed inwardly, pounding his fist on the desk. He then sat at his desk, staring at it in despair. "But that's it. It's over. There's nothing more to be done."

Suddenly the door opened and Chiaki stood in the doorway.

Kaiba glared at her. "What do you want, Nanami? How did you even get in here? This is a restricted area!"

Chiaki held up a key card. "Mokuba let me borrow his access card," she said. "I wanted to talk to you, Kaiba. I wasn't finished up there on the tower."

"Leave me alone. I don't need you to preach to me."

"I'm not here to preach," Chiaki said. "I'm here to listen to everything you have to say. I'll hear it all, your anger, your hate. Just vent, Kaiba. Yell at me. I'll take the abuse."

"Shut up!" Kaiba shouted, flinging his deck at Chiaki, missing her by inches as his cards smacked against the wall and then scattered all over the floor.

Chiaki began scooping them up without a word.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba growled.

Chiaki smiled as she scooped up Kaiba's deck. "I've seen a lot of people go down dark paths because of defeats at my hands. I saw in you with Yugi, what I've seen in others with me. But…I've never been a sociable person. The right things to do, the right things to say…I've never been good at that with strangers."

She picked up all of Kaiba's cards and placed them on a table and started rotating them so that they were all facing the same direction in a proper, neat pile, "But…I've never felt close to anyone before the way I feel close to you. You're not a stranger to me Kaiba. Even if you don't think us friends, Kaiba, I still feel as if I understand you." Chiaki's smile faded. "I know what it's like to be alone too."

" _What are we supposed to do, Leiko? Tell her we don't have fun playing with her anymore because she's so much better than us? I won't do that to her!"_

"Did you know my parents stopped caring about me after a while? I had to learn to look out for myself," Chiaki said as she re-organized Kaiba's deck. "I've been isolated and alone for years until I met you and Hajime. I'll safely bet that my parents don't even know I'm at Hope's Peak."

"Tell your sob story to someone who cares," Kaiba practically hissed.

"That is what I'm doing," Chiaki said as she finished gathering Kaiba's cards. "There. Good as new." She placed the deck on his desk and just stared at Kaiba.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaiba asked, his voice almost a whisper. "Go join Wheeler and the rest of Yugi's dweeb friends praising him for his victory or go help Hajime prepare for his duel with Marik. Just leave me alone."

"Yugi has enough friends to make him feel triumphant. I don't need to do that. And Hajime is better off preparing without me distracting him. And lastly, no, I can't leave you alone. I won't watch you destroy yourself. You said a lot of things atop that tower that I know you don't mean. You're not alone, Kaiba. At the very least, you have Mokuba."

Kaiba slapped the desk, stood up and yelled, "Save your lecture for someone who cares! I'm done, Chiaki! I lost! I don't even care about the tournament anymore! If you want to regulate it, go ahead and be my guest! Watch as Hajime or Marik make their way to duel Yugi and for him to become number one again! I DON'T! CARE!"

Chiaki then did something she never thought herself capable of in a million years. She slapped Kaiba across the face. She did it harshly, complete with stinging pain and leaving a big red mark on Kaiba's left cheek. Kaiba did not retaliate. He was just too shocked for word or deed. He then saw the tears forming at the corner of Chiaki's eyes as he heard her breathing heavily.

"You do care," Chiaki said. "You were so nice to me when we met. Well, nice might be stretching it, but you weren't like this. Whenever Yugi gets involved you lose sight of who you are. I get it! Being the best is important to you! But that's not what defines you! Yugi was right about one thing. The past defines who you are. Before you met Yugi, did he dictate all the technology you made for Duel Monsters? Did he incite your desire to crush the competition and become the number one duelist in the world?"

"Of course not. That was my stepfather who taught me to crush everything."

"You hate Gozaboro, so why are you still listening to him?" Chiaki started to get red with anger in the face. "Gozaboro is DEAD!" she shouted, tears dripping. "You sank him to the bottom of the ocean yourself! So why are you still acting as though he has any sort of hold over you?"

For some reason, Chiaki's words cut deep. They cut where Yugi's words couldn't reach. He had been right; she did know how to reach Kaiba.

Chiaki saw it when Kaiba's glare faltered and he just looked depressed.

"It's okay to have a rival. Eliza and I are rivals, but I could still see myself going out to lunch with her or listening to her go on and on about the student council at my old high school. Hajime's lost to me at countless videogames, but he never lets that bother him at all. I understand being the best is important to you, but that's not everything you are! I heard about the time you spent with Makoto in Noah's virtual world. You say you don't need anyone, but you sure seem to spend some time showing care and concern for others. You have a good heart, Kaiba," Chiaki said, putting a hand on her heart. "Don't let Yugi's talk of destiny turn it into a black hole. You still run a successful company. You're still Hope's Peak Academy's Ultimate Duelist. You're putting together a _theme_ park from what I hear. Are you going to let your loss to Yugi just strip that away? Are you going to let your anger destroy every ounce of your pride until you're standing in underground casinos, dueling with a shock collar just to feel alive and victorious?"

"That sounds ridiculous," Kaiba said.

"I've seen it happen!" Chiaki shouted. "You only spend time on Duel Monsters, so you may not know about other professional circuits. I've sent many up and coming gamers to their insurmountable despair because they couldn't stand losing to me, even though all I was doing was playing to have fun! Forget Yugi's fairytales as you call them. Forget all that stuff about destiny and the heart of the cards. Just think about who you are for a bit. Yugi's dueling skills do not control your life…right?"

Kaiba had no words.

Chiaki continued to talk. "You're upset that you lost. I get it. But you're still an amazing duelist. Instead of acting like it's the end of the world, why don't you use your defeat to propel you forward, to become better than you already are. Could you even say you're a perfect duelist?"

Kaiba closed his eyes and let Chiaki's words sink in.

"I know this isn't you, Kaiba," Chiaki said to him, sniffing. "That's because depending on who you're interacting with, there's just a different side to you. There's Seto Kaiba the businessman, Seto Kaiba the rival, Seto Kaiba the duelist, Seto Kaiba the big brother…and…" Chiaki sniffed again and gave Kaiba her most touching smile as tears quivered at the edges of her eyes, "Seto Kaiba…the friend."

"We're not friends, Chiaki," Kaiba snapped at her.

"Right," Chiaki giggled. "My mistake."

Kaiba took a deep breath. "But thank you. You're…you're right. There's more to me than my rivalry with Yugi." He took another deep breath and leaned back in his chair, gazing up at the ceiling. "Do you think Yugi would just hand the god cards back once he's collected all three?"

"Huh?"

"I don't want to leave the god cards in anyone's hands, they're too dangerous," Kaiba said. "They belong in a vault never to be played again."

"I'm sure if you brought Yugi to the vault he'd put them in there," Chiaki said. "Yugi seems to have a sensible enough head on his shoulders.

Kaiba smirked. "Heh. I suppose he does."

The door to Kaiba's office opened again. This time it was Mikan in the doorway. "Ah! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope. Not at all," Chiaki said. "I was just leaving, right Kaiba?"

"Yes. Now beat it," Kaiba said.

Chiaki chuckled and shuffled past Mikan out of the room.

Kaiba took a deep breath. "What is it, Tsumiki?"

"Er, I brought you those anti-hallucination pills," Mikan said. She handed them to Kaiba along with a bottle of water.

Kaiba sighed. "Thank you, Tsumiki." He put the pills on his tongue and then swallowed them with the water, putting the empty bottle on his desk. He then went back to staring at the ceiling. "Say, Tsumiki. What if I'm wrong?"

"Wrong about what?" Mikan asked.

"About them being hallucinations. What if Yugi's right? It's absurd, but what if he is? I've spent my entire life building up the person I am. I refuse to accept that I'm someone else!"

"Being a reincarnation doesn't mean you're any different than who you are. Past lives don't have any bearing on your current life. They only aid in judging you for your next one, at least that's what's taught in Buddhism. You'd still be Seto Kaiba."

"But this whole fairytale keeps eating away at me. What if it overtakes me? What if I forget who I am?"

"Kaiba."

"Yes?"

Kaiba was not expecting what happened next. Mikan took his head and pulled it into her bosom. Kaiba thought to resist. He would _not_ be treated in this manner. However, he just sort of went with it. The soft, warm sensation of Mikan's bosom being used as a pillow was not a sensation he was used to feeling. No, come to think of it, he'd never felt this before, not once. It was…nice.

"Ts-Tsumiki…"

Mikan's only response was to hold Kaiba to her bosom tighter. She said nothing. He said nothing. Eventually he just gave him, letting his forehead and the bridge of his nose press into her softness. It was…calming, like he was resting on a cloud.

"Thank you for helping me earlier," Mikan said.

"That was only because you helped me," Kaiba said.

He remained with his face in Mikan's chest for a few more minutes before Mikan pulled away. "I promise not to tell everyone about what you said if you don't tell anyone about where your face was," she giggled.

"Heh, it's a deal," Kaiba smirked. "Now scram. I have some papers to pick up."

"Oh, do you…want some help?" Mikan asked.

Kaiba was going to say "No, get out!" but he hesitated. Chiaki's words had really gotten to him and now that he wasn't staring down that ridiculous hair cut and defiant purple eyes of Yugi's, he was feeling a lot calmer and generous than usual. "I don't need any help," he said, "But if you _want_ to help, I won't throw you out."

And thus, Mikan helped Kaiba pick up his paperwork and put it and his duel disk back on his desk.

* * *

After a full hour went by since Kaiba's duel with Yugi concluded, it was finally time for Hajime to take the stage. He stared down at his deck on the table and loaded it into his duel disk. He…was ready.

Opening the door to his room and letting it automatically close behind him, he marched down the hall and then out of the blimp and towards Kaiba's Duel Tower. Chiaki saw him and instantly began walking behind him.

"You ready?"

"Yup," Hajime said with no hesitation, strong conviction in his voice.

The two rode up the elevator together. Marik, Kaiba and most of the other spectators were already waiting. Marik in particular had already taken his spot on the stadium at the far side of the arena. He laughed at Hajime. "So, you actually decided to show."

"I'm not scared of you, Marik," Hajime said as he marched onto the dueling platform. "Win or lose, I'll take whatever you can throw at me. This is for Chiaki, Gundham, Sonia, and everyone else you've hurt!"

"Heh heh heh," Marik chuckled. "Don't worry if you can't survive for very long. I'm not expecting a challenge, just a nice little warm up before I crush the Pharaoh in the final round. But that doesn't mean I'll be going easy on you at all."

"I don't expect you to. And I'm not giving you an inch either, Marik," Hajime said with a stern gaze.

"Hajime."

Hajime looked to where Yami, still in control of Yugi's body was gazing at him. He gazed back.

"I won't hold it against you if you defeat Marik. Your heart is strong. I know you will give Marik a fight he will never forget. If you fail, I promise I will finish Marik off and your sacrifice and determination will not be in vain or forgotten! And if you win, then I shall see you in the championship."

"Thank you, Yugi," Hajime said and then gazed back at Marik, standing the proper distance from the Ancient Egyptian maniac.

"The second semi-final match is about to begin!" Roland exclaimed. "Marik Ishtar versus Hajime Hinata! The winner of this duel will advance to the final round to face Yugi Mutoh for the championship! Duelists, prepare your decks."

"Already loaded," Hajime said, activating his duel disk.

Marik sneered and did the same.

The hologram projectors fired up and the duel platform raised six feet in the air. Isolated, somewhat, from his friends and allies, Hajime felt confident, strong and full of determination. As everything was put into motion, he let out a signal to let Marik know he was ready for action and meant business.

"Let's Duel!"

* * *

 **(A/N: FINALLY! DONE! GOD DAMN! Okay, maybe this did take three hours. It certainly took me more than that to type all this out. This is the longest chapter in the god damn fanfiction. Christ! Okay, if I don't see Pass the Popcorn and Spoofed With Their Own Words somewhere on tvtropes, I'll be disappointed in all of you.**

 **Please leave your review if you think my riffing on this duel was funny. Constructive criticism is helpful in case something like this pops up again in this or any story I work on. And I'd also like feedback on the Chiaki and Mikan scenes at the end if you don't mind of course.**

 **But the real focus is** _ **next**_ **time. Hajime Vs Marik. I can say right now that, while this won't be one of the longest duels in the fanfiction, not by a longshot, I plan for you, the reader to feel every turn that's made.**

 **Also, please do not start yapping at me for this chapter in particular of "That's not how that works". I spend the last 36 hours—not consecutive mind you, but still—rewatching every** _ **single**_ **god damn episode of Yugi and Kaiba's duel. That's how the anime did it! I am** _ **just**_ **transcribing what I saw, word for word, card for card. With ONE exception. Joey's Red-Eyes did jack and fucking SQUAT during that duel. All it seemed to add to the duel was Yugi's message of friendship at the end. And since Joey's not in a coma here, I** _ **really**_ **did not need to cram that down Kaiba's throat when it would've made even** _ **less**_ **sense than in the source material. And speaking of not making sense, how it got on the field didn't make any sense AT ALL, which is another reason why I was happy to change canon and cut it out of the duel. I hope you do not find my edit infuriating for you "canon purists" out there.**

 **Anyway, I already know that a few of you are** _ **dying**_ **to see next time to see if Hajime makes it out of this duel intact or not. I'd actually like to poll you guys if you don't mind about next chapter. While the outcome is already pre-determined, I would like to know:**

 **Do you want Hajime to win or not? And do you think Hajime** _ **will**_ **win or not?**

 **Like I said, I'm not changing the story to meet the expectations of my fans, but I would like to know where you guys stand so I can get to know my fanbase better.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now folks. Until next time, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	57. If This Is Dusk, What Will Dawn Be?

**(A/N: So since I got a few critiques on it, I'd like to clarify something in case the rest of you were wondering about it. My decision to make Mikan put Kaiba's head in between her boobs wasn't fueled by any need for fanservice. Mikan's character, which I've scrubbed with a fine comb her being my #1 ultimate waifu and all, has shown that she likely doesn't care about social conventions—not to mention she and Kaiba were alone—and based on all of her requests to Hajime if she should take her clothes off to salvage an awkward situation, I don't think she'd have any trouble committing to it. Additionally, Mikan has also shown that she isn't above manipulating people to get what she wants. Even outside the Remembrance Disease in case 3, she threatened to cripple Hajime so that he'd have to rely on her forever. Just because she's cute and adorable, doesn't mean she's not harboring deeply suppressed Yandere tendencies. Her actions could also be seen as trying to convince Kaiba to want to be with her since she seemed convinced otherwise he'd never want anything to do with her.**

 **Additionally, Kaiba is in no position or mindset to really care about being in a position that Teruteru would kill to switch with him for. If you read the narration, he's more focused on the warm, fuzzy feeling it gives him rather than the fact that he's getting a face full of boobs. Kaiba's never had a woman in his life. Period. There's never been any mention of Gozaboro's wife or what happened to her, so chances are high Kaiba's never had anyone hug him** _ **ever**_ **. I'm mostly reminded of that scene in Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask where Link gets a hug and narration states "You feel warm and fuzzy inside. You could get used to this."**

 **So if Kaiba doesn't care about the sexual aspect and Mikan's not doing it other than because she has no other idea on how to make Kaiba feel better, is it really fanservice? Well, I'll leave that for all of you to sort out. Speaking of sorting, I wonder if it would be too arrogant to make a DTF forum here on FF. net. Welp, anyway no time to unpack that now. Let's instead focus on what you all came here for. It's time for Hajime Vs Marik).**

* * *

After Hajime's big declaration to begin their bout, Marik started to chukle only for it to become full blown maniacal laughter. "Well, I've never seen someone so eager to be destroyed. Well then, Hajime Hinata, allow me to personally welcome you to the Shadow Realm!"

Sunset was already approaching so Marik's call upon the shadows made the sunny, twilit dusk become a horrific nightmare of bleakness and purple fog.

Chiaki gulped. This would be Hajime's first shadow game, and hopefully his last. Her injured leg itched, a reminder of what happened to her during her shadow game. She only prayed that wasn't what Hajime was in for, but what Marik had in mind wasn't exactly any better.

"So," Hajime said. "Who goes first?"

"Well, since you're asking, I might as well start the proceedings," Marik said.

"Be my guest." _That lets me attack first and that suits me just fine._

When Hajime and Marik had drawn their hands, Marik stated, "I play the monster Vampiric Leech."

A gigantic green parasite with fangs and red tentacles emerged with only 500 attack points.

"That thing's so gross," Téa winced, covering her mouth.

"And now, attack!"

"Huh?" Hajime was taken off guard when the Leech rammed into him and took a big bite out of his arm. Chiaki held her breath, wondering if she'd see blood, but nothing of the sort happened when the Leech returned to Marik's side. Hajime definitely started breathing heavy though, but that might've been from the shock as his life points descended to 3,500.

Marik chuckled. "My Vampiric Leech can attack even if it's the first turn of the duel."

"I can see that," Hajime growled. As he got his bearings, he then noticed a strange glowing line connecting Vampiric Leech to Marik. "Huh? What's that line?"

Marik chuckled. "Ah, it seems you've finally begun to notice the features of this shadow game. In Ancient Egypt, monsters were summoned using the lifeblood, energy, or if you prefer, ki of their summoner. And when those monsters were destroyed, their wielders felt the same pain they did. In short, all of our monsters are linked to our life force. If they are destroyed, we feel the same pain they do." Marik chuckled sinisterly. "Be careful not to run out of energy just like poor Gundham. AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't think I'm going to go down easy. If there's one thing I'm good at it's being determined!" Hajime declared.

"Let's see how long that bravado lasts," Marik said and plucked two cards from his hand. "I set these two cards face-down and end my turn," he said as the holograms appeared.

"Right then," Hajime said, grabbing the top card of his deck, "I draw!"

Hajime's gaze was stern as he saw the monster he'd pulled to his hand. "I summon Battle Ox!"

The bovine beast-warrior snorted as it came out, axe clenched tightly in its strong arm.

"Battle Ox, attack!" Hajime declared.

With a loud grunting charge, Battle Ox raised its axe to cut down Marik's leech.

But Marik had prepared for this. "I activate Nightmare Wheel!" Marik exclaimed, revealing a face-down card.

A gigantic torture device appeared and pulled Battle Ox to it with magical chains, stretching him over it like he was about to star in some creepy bondage furry porn.

Marik chuckled. "Your monster is now set aside from the field. It cannot attack or change its battle position. And during my turn, you take 500 points of damage as long as its on the field."

 _Effect damage right off the bat, that's Hajime's biggest problem,_ Chiaki thought. _Come on, Hajime._

Hajime looked at his hand. Nothing he had was going to remedy this. "I end my turn," he said.

Marik laughed. "Not even face-down? You disappoint me. I draw!" Marik picked the top card off of his deck and placed it neatly in his hand. "And since it's my turn, Nightmare Wheel's effect activates!"

Battle Ox was stretched on the torture device and Hajime felt his monster's pain as he clutched at his chest and his life points were reduced to 3,000. Sweat started to drip as he did his best to stand back up straight.

Marik laughed at Hajime's pain. "And now, I shall summon to the field my Bowganian, in attack mode!" A strange eyeball with hands holding a crossbow appeared. It had 1300 attack and 1000 defense points. "Now, at the start of my turn, not only will you take damage from Nightmare Wheel, but my Bowganian will deal even more damage, 600 points worth."

"That means he could be defeated in only three turns. This is bad," Tristan pointed out.

"Hajime…" Chiaki whimpered, deeply concerned. No. Not like this. Not her Hajime. She didn't want to see him lose.

Hajime, without even looking at her, could almost feel Chiaki's worry. "Be strong, Chiaki. I haven't lost yet. I'm not going down without a fight."

Chiaki nodded firmly, holding back tears.

"Doing anything else this turn, Marik?" Hajime asked.

Marik laughed. "I think you'll be suffering enough soon enough. My turn is over."

"Well all right then. My draw!" Hajime declared and drew the top card of his deck. _Excellent!_ He exclaimed when he looked at it. "I summon to the field, Inpachi!" A wooden cyborg creature with 1600 attack points and 1900 defense points stood on the battlefield. "And I'll use him to destroy your Vampiric Leech!"

Inpachi swung forward and smacked Marik's monster over the head, destroying it. Marik grunted, barely feeling the effects of his own shadow game, practically laughing them off as his life points fell to 2,900.

"I don't get it. Why didn't Hajime attack Bowganian? It's just going to deal so much damage to him next turn," Duke stated.

"He must have some sort of plan," Celeste postulated. "That or he felt 1,100 points of effect damage was worth the risk."

Chiaki smiled. "Hajime's using my strategy."

"Your strategy?" Joey asked.

"Against certain opponents, sometimes the best thing to do is not worry about your life points, except your last 1000, and focus on depleting theirs as fast as possible," Chiaki stated. "After all, that's how you win. It's why I built my deck the way I did."

"Hmph, as expected with someone of the title, the Ultimate Gamer," Kaiba stated. "But Hinata's not you, so let's see if he's able to pull off your strategy, Chiaki."

"I have faith in him." _He has to win. I don't know if my heart could take seeing him lose._

"Marik, I'm setting one card face-down," Hajime said, holding up the card before placing it in the spell/trap zone. "That's all for my turn."

"Pitiful fool!" Marik exclaimed. "It's my draw now and now you'll take damage from both Bowganian and Nightmare Wheel."

Hajime got shot in the chest by Bowganian's crossbow bolt and then felt even more pain as his Battle Ox was put through the ringer. His life points became 1,900 and he didn't look so good. He was starting to pant heavily and sweat considerably.

Marik laughed. "What's the matter? Running out of steam already?"

"Yeah, you wish," Hajime growled defiantly.

Marik chuckled. "Well then, let's see how you feel when I destroy that eyesore of a monster! I summon Gil Garth!" Marik's strongest 4-star normal monster hit the table with its strange, mechanical form and dangerous looking blade. "And now, Gil Garth, attack!"

"Walking right into it!" Hajime shouted. "Reveal face-down card! Intimidation!"

"What?" Marik asked. He watched as Inpachi's attack power increased to 2,100 and Gil Garth's fell to 1,300.

"Every time you attack one of my monsters, your monster loses 500 attack points while my monsters gain 500 attack points when attacked. Inpachi, destroy his Gil Garth!"

Inpachi punched Gil Garth super hard and the monster was destroyed, inflicting negligible pain on Marik as his life points dropped to 2,100.

"All right, Hajime!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Well, color me impressed," Celeste smiled.

Marik growled, not amused. "I end my turn."

Hajime drew the top card of his deck wordlessly. _Perfect. Time to put an end to Marik's burn damage._ "I activate Polymerization!" Hajime shouted. "This allows me to fuse together my Battle Ox on the field with the Mystic Horseman in my hand to create Rabid Horseman!" The two monsters merged together to form a bull centaur 2,000 attack points. "And since Battle Ox was fused together into a different monster, your Nightmare Wheel goes away!" Hajime exclaimed. The trap card shattered. Marik did not look happy and things were about to get so much worse for him. "And next, Inpachi, destroy Bowganian!"

Hajime's monster punched Marik's monster in the eye, dropping his life points to 1,800, even with Hajime's.

 _Math never fails,_ Hajime thought, having had a plan for this since he played Inpachi. "Your move, Marik, make it count, but just as a reminder, you have no monsters on the field and each one of yours that attack lose 500 attack points when they attack mine." Hajime pointed at Marik, his voice oozing confidence. "So I'd say you've got your back to the wall!"

Chiaki smiled, eyes shimmering. He was doing it. Hajime was winning.

Of course, Marik was about to take her hope and happiness and crush it into tiny little pieces. He snickered. "How amusing. You're proving to be quite the challenge indeed, Hajime Hinata." He drew the top card of his deck and the veins on his face pulsed as his expression became craze. "Too bad for you that challenge ends here! I activate this magic card De-Fusion!" Marik exclaimed, "separating your Rabid Horseman down to its components."

Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman each returned to the field.

"But don't worry, I won't be destroying them. I'll be sacrificing them for my Egyptian God Card!"

"What?" Hajime gasped.

"You can thank Kaiba for giving me the idea," Marik said as he activated a spell card. "I activate Soul Exchange! Now I can sacrifice all of your monsters as if they were my own."

"No! Hajime!" Chiaki shouted.

"Please welcome for his triumphant return, the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Marik roared, thrusting his Millennium Rod into the air as the Shadow Realm crackled and thundered. Hajime's monsters lit aflame and Hajime felt searing pain as they were stolen from him to be used as Ra's sacrifice. It was minor, but it still hurt.

And then, from the sky, Ra descended downward in a shaft of golden light, roaring menacingly as it stared down Hajime's empty field with 4,600 attack points. Hajime swallowed, unsure what to do.

"Oh no!" Yami gasped, eyes trembling. "With his Egyptian God monster on the field, Marik is unstoppable!"

"It…is unfortunate that it entered the battlefield this soon. If it hadn't Hajime might've been able to use one of those counter strategies he'd been planning. But now…" Celeste said, wincing.

"Poor Hajime," Téa said.

Marik chuckled. "Fortunately for you, I can't attack this turn thanks to Soul Exchange's effects. How fortunate for you. But go ahead and play your final pathetic monster. I will enjoy wiping it out!" Marik exclaimed.

Hajime drew the top card of his deck. _I've got to stay focused. Ra may be powerful, but it's not invincible. It only has 4,600 attack points. If I can just hold out for one of my stronger fusions and a Quick Attack, I'll be able to tear it down and take Marik out before he can know what hit him. And thanks to Intimidate, if Marik decides to attack me instead, Ra's attack points can still be affected. With 4,600 points, I would only need Meteor Black Dragon or Black Skull Dragon at best and an equip spell and my continuous spell card will take care of the rest._ Hajime looked at the card he drew. _And this might get me just the resources I need to summon one._

"I set one monster face-down on the field," Hajime said. "That ends my turn."

Marik chuckled and then laughed out loud. "How sad. All that bravado and there you stand trembling in fear before the might of Ra!" Marik chuckled. "I'd ask you to be more like Gundham Tanaka, but even then you would only succeed in self-destructing just like him!"

"Make your move!" Hajime shouted. "I'm not scared of you, Marik, or your Egyptian God Card!"

"Well you should be," Marik grinned as he drew the top card of his deck. "Go, My Egyptian God Card, attack! Destroy Hajime's pathetic monster with your Almighty Blaze Cannon!"

"That's odd," Kaiba said.

"What's odd?" Yami asked.

"Marik's Egyptian God card has enough attack points to completely wipe the floor with Hinata if he used its Phoenix Mode to turn his monster to ashes. So why didn't he use it?"

"Maybe he can't," Makoto said. "Maybe it can't destroy face-down monsters."

"That's absurd!" Kaiba exclaimed. "What would an Egyptian God care about a monster's position!"

"Pegasus," Makoto said.

"Excuse you?"

"Even if the gods are all powerful, Pegasus still had to design them to work within the confines of a trading card game. Even if they're omnipotent beings, they still have to have specific caveats to their abilities. Otherwise, they may as just well be Exodia. I mean, look how long Obelisk and Osiris were on the field during your duel. They even went to the graveyard. Not to mention, Marik only has 1,800 life points. He'd only be able to use his ability once and what if Hajime's monster has an effect that, when it's destroyed, ends the turn. It's face-down, so Marik can't take the risk!" Makoto explained.

"That's true," Yami stated with a smile. "Gods are not exempt from the rules, even their own."

"Hajime must've realized that and is using that to stall," Nagito said. "As expected of a potential Ultimate."

"Come on, Hajime," Chiaki said, gripping at her chest.

Ra's attack blasted into Hajime's monster, revealing a familiar white gourd shaped monster with a blue face and more sharp teeth than a great white shark. "Cyber Jar?!"

"Cyber Jar might not be able to destroy Ra, but I can still gain its effects by drawing 5 cards and summoning any and all monsters that I can."

Marik only growled.

Hajime drew his five cards and Marik drew his. "I play Ancient Elf, Robotic Knight, and Giant Soldier of Stone all in defense mode!" Hajime exclaimed.

Marik now had a full hand because of Hajime's monster and none of it was playable immediately. However, he wasn't upset. He didn't need any other monsters now that Ra was out on the field. He then began cackling. "You are a fool, Hajime Hinata. Three monsters is three monsters too many," Marik laughed harder, "for your life force that is!"

 _He wouldn't…_ Makoto thought, jaw going slack as he turned pale.

Oh he would. This _was_ Marik after all.

"I give up 1,000 life points to switch the Winged Dragon of Ra to its Phoenix Form." Ra ignited and now took the appearance of a phoenix. Marik's life points became only 800.

"Hajime!" Chiaki shouted.

Mahiru's hands shook as she took a picture. It was too picturesque not to snap the photo, but she worried if this moment wouldn't end up being Hajime's funeral procession.

"Is that really the time for this?" Tristan shouted at her.

"Go, my Egyptian God, burn all of his monsters to ashes!"

A powerful inferno raged outward from Ra as each of Hajime's monsters were destroyed by the unfathomable power of the Winged Dragon of Ra. Chiaki could hear Hajime screaming amidst the blaze. She put her hands over her eyes and let out small little sobs. Oh gods, why hadn't she tried to convince Hajime that this was a bad idea?

While most duelists looked at this display of events with either horror or indifference, the latter especially true for Byakuya, Nagito looked excited. This kind of despair to be crushed by hope was what he lived for and he still believed in Hajime's hope.

As the inferno died down, Hajime was slumped backwards, his stubborn cowlick flopping over to one side. His hands were open, fingers tensed unnaturally as his whole body seemed to shake.

Marik, satisfied with his work, held up a card. "Since I have too many cards in my hand, I have to discard one to the graveyard. But that hardly seems important right now. Well, Hajime Hinata, are you ready to give up?" Marik laughed. "Even if you don't speak, your body looks ready to answer for you."

"Hajime…" A pit was in Chiaki's stomach, a gnawing, unsettling feeling that Hajime was going to fall over any second. However, then she saw his lips move. She and everyone else, could barely hear him over the crackling fire of Ra's Phoenix mode.

"…yet…" Was the only thing she heard him say clearly.

"Hmm? What's the matter? I'm afraid you'll have to speak up," Marik grinned.

"I said," Hajime said with far more gusto as his hands tightened into fists and his cowlick shot back up to its usual, stubborn position. His eyes were full of vigor as he shouted, "This duel isn't over yet! I draw!" Hajime pulled the top card off of his deck. He looked at his plentiful hand. Unfortunately, it was time to said goodbye to pretty much all of it with one big play."

"I activate Pot of Greed!" Hajime declared. "So that I can draw two cards." _Thanks, Chiaki,_ Hajime thought. Before the duel, Chiaki had stopped by to load up Hajime on some pretty common, useful cards. Pot of Greed and another card, Card of Sanctity, were two cards she had plenty of that she felt any duelist should have because of their effectiveness. Hajime could only agree. There were a few others she'd given him, but right now what Hajime needed most was draw power. And with the cards in his hand, he had exactly what he needed to turn the tide. Sure, Marik still had one face-down, but Hajime had a plan in case something went horribly wrong.

"I activate Polymerization!" Hajime shouted. "And I'll use it to fuse together my favorite monster. Come on out, Blackland Void Dragon!"

Hajime's signature creature was summoned to the field as Blackland Fire Dragon, Koumori Dragon and Versago the Destroyer were fused together from his hand to form it. The mighty dragon roared with a powerful, otherworldly wail.

"Marik!" Hajime shouted. "Ra might be a god, but just like the others, if something stronger than it is on the field, it's just like any other monster. Even the gods CAN BE OVERTHROWN!"

Blackland Void Dragon's attack points ascended to 6,100 thanks to its special ability.

"And now I'll activate this magic card, Quick Attack, allowing me to attack right away!" Hajime exclaimed.

"What?!" Marik exclaimed.

"Haha! Yeah! Go, Hajime!" Joey cheered.

"Hajime! Hajime! Hajime!" Ibuki cheered alongside Joey.

Chiaki said nothing, her eyes shimmering in hope just as they had before.

"Blackland Void Dragon attack!" Hajime exclaimed. "Wipe out Winged Dragon of Ra with your Void Gale Blast!"

 _I've got to give Hinata credit. This is the first time all tournament anyone's been able to outmuscle Ra,_ Kaiba thought. _But,_ his eyes landed on Marik's face-down card. _I don't think Marik is going down just yet._

"Oh no!" Marik exclaimed, recoiling and holding up his arms. "How can this be? The mighty Ra felled by some child with a powerful dragon from another dimension! Whatever shall I do?" However, Marik then lowered his arms, swung out his Millennium Rod and declared, "Ha! Fool! As if I would allow Ra to be destroyed so easily! I activate my other face-down, Draining Shield!"

Marik's face-down card formed a green bubble around Ra, blocking Blackland Void Dragon's attack and seemed to absorb it.

"Hahaha!" Marik exclaimed. "Your monster may be powerful, but it doesn't come with the same protections Ra does, such as being immune to trap cards!" Marik then laughed some more. "And thanks to my trap, all of your monster's attack points are added to _my_ life points!"

Marik's life points shot up 6,900.

"That's not good," Téa bemoaned.

"It's okay though," Chiaki said. "Ra's attack power is still significantly below Blackland Void Dragon. Hajime can still win this."

"I don't know about that," Kaiba said. "I get the feeling Marik hasn't shown us all there is to see about the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"I'll place one card face-down," Hajime said. "And end my turn."

Marik laughed. "Pitiful fool. Do you honestly think you can stand up to the might of the Winged Dragon of Ra?"

"I think I stand a pretty good chance, yeah," Hajime replied bluntly.

"And that face-down, is that supposed to stop Ra's Phoenix Form from wiping out your life points?"

"I'll leave that for you to decide," Hajime replied with a perfect poker face. "Of course, that's assuming you can even use Ra's Phoenix Form after it's already been activated."

"What do you mean?" Marik asked with a surly expression.

"Ra entered its Phoenix form, but it stays like that. It can't enter it again. The energy used for the transformation is what allows Ra to destroy everything in sight. Well, am I wrong?"

Marik growled.

"Looks like Hajime's right," Makoto stated.

"I wonder what helped him figure that out?" Celeste wondered.

"It must be like Makoto said," Kaiba answered her. "The gods were designed to be all powerful, but they're monsters just like any others in this game. They're almighty, but they're not perfect."

"Hajime spent the better portion of that hour figuring out a way to conquer the Winged Dragon of Ra," Chiaki said. "I'm sure he's come up with all sorts of theories on how to defeat it."

 _Maybe Hajime can beat Marik after all,_ Yugi thought. _But what would that mean for the ancient prophecy?_

Marik laughed only to laugh even harder once more. "Foolish fool! If you think Ra's Phoenix Form is its only ability, then you've yet to understand the true power of Ra!"

 _Here it comes,_ Kaiba thought.

"I activate Ra's other special ability. By giving up my own life points, I can increase Ra's attack points," Marik declared, holding up the Millennium Rod. He then flashed a wide, toothy grin. "And thanks to my Draining Shield trap card, I have plenty of points to give up." Marik's life points began to drop and drop and drop until it stopped at 1,900, giving Ra 9,600 attack points. It was enough to completely crush Hajime's Blackland Void Dragon and still have points left over in case Hajime tried to use some kind of life point boosting trap. It also was to compensate for Intimidation. And, Marik didn't give up too much so that he had enough life points to use Ra's Phoenix Mode again if it was somehow destroyed and he brought it back with Monster Reborn.

On fire, Ra charged a powerful attack.

"Hajime!" Ibuki, Chiaki, Mahiru and Nagito all shouted.

"Say goodbye to your dragon, and the rest of your life points!" Marik declared.

Ra's powerful, almighty nova blast erupted from its mouth and completely incinerated Blackland Void Dragon. Hajime felt great pain as his monster was completely destroyed by the almighty Ra.

"No…not…yet…" Hajime declared, struggling to reach for the button on his duel disk to activate his face-down card.

He managed to press it just as the attack dissipated. He was gasping for air, wheezing, his body sweating profusely and his skin turning a bit pale, but he was still standing.

"You lose, Hajime Hinata," Marik said.

"I…" Hajime started to talk only to cough into his hand. Fortunately, no blood came with his saliva. He staggered back to his feet. "I'm still standing," he growled. "Check again."

"Hmm?" Marik looked and saw Hajime's trap card had been activated: Nutrient-Z.

Hajime chuckled. "I really must thank Chiaki for helping me. Without that card, I'd be screwed right now." Hajime dropped to one knee.

"Hajime!"

"I'm fine!" Hajime shouted, despite clear evidence to the contrary. He panted down on one knee for a while as he then staggered back to his feet, panting more.

"You don't look so good, Hajime Hinata," Marik said. "Maybe you should sleep. I'd be happy to give you an eternal slumber through a one-way ticket to the shadow realm. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No thanks!" Hajime exclaimed, his voice gravely from the pain. "I'll sleep when this duel is over! You're not gonna get the best of me!"

"Hajime…" Chiaki remained deeply concerned for him, legs tightening together, hands clenched together in prayer and worry.

"Man, look at him up there. That's two attacks from Ra he's survived and he's still standing. I probably could barely survive one."

"Good thing that's not you up there then," Celeste said.

"He's got guts, I'll give him that," Mai added.

"Raw grit and determination are the mark of any true duelist. I'd say Hajime's soul passes the test. Now let's see if he has the skill," Kaiba said.

The score stood 3,400 life points for Hajime and 1,900 life points for Marik. It was still Marik's turn and while the duel hadn't been called yet, it looked as though a strong breeze could knock Hajime over at this point.

 _Hajime's giving his all out there,_ Yugi thought.

 _Hmm, a bit nostalgic, don't you think?_ Yami thought back to him.

 _Yeah, it's just like when we duel,_ Yugi stated. _Honestly, if he wins, I'll be grateful. It's great that we fight for the world and all, but I'm glad we don't have to do it alone because people like Hajime are so willing to stand against people like Marik._

 _You know,_ Yami thought. _I happen to agree._

 _I've got to get Ra off the field and fast,_ Hajime thought, panting, his breathing wet from the pain and suffering. _I need to pull the right card combination on my turn or its game over._

"Since I have to discard a card from my hand anyway," Marik said, holding one up, "I think I'll set this card face-down," he said, placing it in the proper slot as the hologram appeared, "And end my turn."

"My…turn…then…" Hajime panted. With great effort, he picked the top card off of his deck. There it was: Card of Sanctity. But, he wasn't going to play it immediately. He still had one more card in his hand worth playing.

"I activate Fusion Gate!" Hajime exclaimed, taking a moment to pant after that uninterrupted declaration. "This will let me banish fusion monsters from my hand or field in order to summon fusion monsters."

"Yes, I remember that from the Battle Royale. But just what do you plan to do with it, with only one card in your hand."

Hajime laughed dryly. "That's because it's not a monster. Go, Card of Sanctity!" Hajime declared. "Now, I can draw a full hand. And since you already have a full one, that means you get nothing."

Marik only frowned as Hajime drew his six cards.

 _Good. This is precisely what I need._ "I activate Future Fusion!" Hajime declared. He went to put the card in the card reader, but he missed the slot on the first try. He got it on his second try as the spell card appeared. "Now, I'll send Curse of Dragon, Fairy Dragon, Meteor Dragon, Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1, and Divine Dragon Ragnarok from my deck to the graveyard." Hajime pulled his deck out of the reader and accidentally dropped the whole thing. He pocketed his hand in order to pick up his deck. Good thing it had to be shuffled anyway. He sent the appropriate cards to the graveyard and then put his deck back in the card reader. He then pulled his hand back out of his pocket. He continued to pant.

"How much more can he stand? It hurts to watch," Mahiru said.

"Poor Hajime," Serenity whimpered.

Chiaki eyed Hajime sternly. She prayed and prayed and prayed that he could keep going, but Mahiru was right, this was just plain awful.

"Now," Hajime said, panting. "I have…nine dragons…in my graveyard. That means…I fuse…this monster…Dark…Paladin." Hajime sent Buster Blader and a fusion substitute monster to the graveyard to bring out the same monster Yugi used to defeat Kaiba. "And since there are ten dragons in my graveyard, Dark Paladin's attack points are 7,400."

"That's adorable," Marik chuckled. "Ra's attack points are more than 2,000 more than that."

"Yeah…well…I've got something _special_ for that." Carefully, Hajime held a spell card in his hand. "I activate this magic card: Half-Shut." This was not a gift from Chiaki, but a card Hajime himself owned, but didn't always use.

"Half-Shut?" Marik questioned. "That cuts a monster's attack points in half, doesn't it? In exchange, that monster can't be destroyed during the turn its activated."

"Oh good, that saves me an explanation," Hajime laughed, using his mirth to suppress his pain. "But…here's something to take into consideration." Hajime lifted his arm and pointed at Ra. "The Egyptian God Cards are immune to spell, trap and monster effects, unless those effects affect their attack and defense points."

"So? What's your point?" Marik asked.

Hajime grinned. He was waiting for this moment. " _All_ effects, Marik. Not just the bad ones."

Marik's face went pale.

"Oho? Do I hear technicality? I think I hear technicality!" Joey cheered.

"I'm surprised you even know what that word means," Celeste chuckled. Joey just gave her a look in response.

Kaiba smiled. "Well, well, so he found a crippling weakness after all. Well, perhaps I should say, he turned a god's own strength into a weakness."

"So, even if you find a way to survive this attack, Marik," Hajime said, as Dark Paladin raised its scepter to strike down Ra. "Your Egyptian God Card," Hajime mustered all his strength to fan out his arm with gusto and declared, "Is Gone!"

Ra's attack power was cut in half, leaving it with 4,800 attack points.

"Dark Paladin attack and, hopefully, END THIS DUEL!"

Floating into the air, Dark Paladin blasted Ra, wiping it out from the field. It left everyone with slack jaws. A god card had fallen to a card that was decisively _not_ a god card.

"Is…is it over?" Mahiru wondered.

"Not quite, look!" Tristan pointed to Marik's face-down card, which was now face-up.

"You've made mistake Sonia made," Marik said, showcasing his Dimension Wall trap card. "You may have been the one to destroy Ra, but you will be the one paying for it, Hajime Hinata. Not I."

Hajime took a breath and his world went photo negative as he felt and incredibly amount of pain wrack his body. "Ah…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!"

Chiaki's heart bled, not literally of course, but all she could do was watch Hajime clutch his body in anguish as he dropped to both his knees this time, sweat pouring down his face. His life points went from a healthy 3,400 down to 800, less than twice Marik's. Blood dribbled out of Hajime's nose as his whole body shook like he was catching Hypothermia.

And yet, in spite of this, Hajime soldiered on, rising to his feet. He stumbled a bit, but he managed to gain stable footing. He looked awful though. His healthy skin tone was completely pale, almost green. His legs were shaking and he could barely clutch his fingers. Aside from what could be seen by others, his body felt numb and everywhere hurt. Hajime's only small victory was that the pain was what was keeping him standing, but by god did he half-wish that was not the case.

Coughing, Hajime held the last card in his hand. "I play…Pot of…Avarice." He struggled to get the card in the reader, barely able to feel it in his hand.

"By shuffling Cyber Jar, Robotic Knight, Ancient Elf, Versago the Destroyer, and Battle Ox back into my deck, I can draw two new cards." Hajime got the cards out of his graveyard with little trouble only to spill his entire deck again when he tried to shuffle it. As he amassed the cards together on the ground, sweat dripped onto the backs of some of them. His vision waned and became blurry multiple times. Yet, in spite of all of this, he was able to give his deck a good shuffle and slide it back into place on his duel disk. He then drew two cards and looked at them. "Turn…over," he panted.

"Poor Hajime," Marik said sarcastically. "Barely hanging on by a thread. Don't worry," Marik chuckled. "I'll be more than happy to put you out of your misery. But first, I draw." Marik placed the top card of his deck in his hand. "And I think I'll start this turn by bringing back an old friend. I activate Monster Reborn!"

"No!" Chiaki shouted.

"YES!" Marik declared with satanic glee.

Ra appeared once more, back in its normal state and with 0 attack points. Chiaki knew what was coming. Everybody did. And nobody liked it, except Marik of course. "Now, I give up 1,000 life points," Marik declared as his life points fell to 900, "So that Ra can enter its phoenix form!" The battlefield ignited once again as Ra's Phoenix Form appeared. Hajime could barely stand. Everyone figured that this was truly the end. "Go, my Egyptian God!" Marik bellowed. "Rid this field of that Paladin and end this duel."

Hajime did his best to steel his might against Marik, but what defense he could muster he knew was nowhere near what he would need to survive this onslaught of pain.

Chiaki could hear his screaming over the roaring blaze of Ra's flames. She dropped to her knees and pounded the ground. "No…" she sobbed sniffing, "More."

"No," Marik grinned, "MORE!"

Hajime continued to scream in utter pain and agony as the flames finally died down. Hajime was still standing, his eyes staring weakly at the battlefield. He felt like a man who hadn't eaten in three days. His body leaned forward, but his foot shot out catching himself. His eyes kept threatening to close, his head bobbing. If someone touched him, it was likely he would collapse.

"I hope you're not planning on surviving long enough to direct attack me next turn," Marik cackled. "Allow me to put an end to that idea right now. First, I'll play Vengeful Bog Spirit. Now, any monster that enters the battlefield can't attack the turn its summoned. And, if you somehow managed to get around that, I'll summon a monster, Grand Tiki Elder, in defense mode!" A strange looking fiend creature in a cloak appeared on Marik's side of the field with 1500 attack points and 1200 defense points. "I know that I can't attack unless I control a monster with more attack than the strongest monster in your graveyard, thanks to your Intimidation magic card. But I'm not too worried about that. After all, I have plenty of ways to bring Ra back in all of its glory. You lose, Hajime Hinata. Admit defeat!"

Hajime remained standing though.

"Hmph. Stubborn boy. Very well then, I end my turn."

 _It's…my…turn…_ Hajime thought. _My…turn…_ He moved his head around, but his eyes were too weak to see. Was he looking at his deck? Was he looking at Marik? He could hear blurred voices echoing around him. He just wanted them to stop. He just wanted it all…to stop.

Chiaki watched as Hajime fell forward, planting onto the ground on his cheek, duel disk at his side. "No…No…"

"Heh heh heh…oh well," Marik grinned. "Looks like he can't continue."

"Shall I call it sir?" Roland asked Kaiba.

Kaiba looked at the field. _Hinata's Intimidation magic card has yet to leave the field, that means he hasn't surrendered, not officially._ "Give him the usual five minutes, Roland. If he doesn't stand by then, call it."

With a glimmer of hope restored, Chiaki began shouting as loud as she could through tears, "Hajime! Please get up! Please! Stand up! Open your eyes! Do something! Hajime! HAJIMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Yami put a hand on her shoulder. "It's…too late," the Pharaoh said with a solemn expression. "I'm sorry, Chiaki. I promise I'll—"

Chiaki broke free from Yami's concerned hand and started to try and climb up on the platform.

"Chiaki, get down from there, this instant!" Kaiba shouted at her. "If you don't, I'll disqualify Hinata for outside interference."

"But…" Chiaki hiccupped.

"Rules are rules," Kaiba said to her. "Hinata knew the risks when he thought to challenge Marik in the first place. It's his own fault for trying to tangle with an Egyptian God Card. This is the penalty you suffer!" Kaiba shouted at her fist clenched.

Chiaki accepted Kaiba's words as truth. She then dropped to her knees, hands on her skirt, head tilted to the sky and started wailing uncontrollably.

* * *

Void. Noun. A completely empty space. That certainly fit the picture of how Hajime felt right now. Wait…where was he exactly? He couldn't see or feel anything. But…he could hear something, maybe.

It sounded like…crying? But…who was crying?

 _I don't care…sleep,_ his thoughts said to him.

 _So that's it, you're giving up?_ Another voice in his head said.

 _Giving…up?_

 _The duel isn't over. Have you accepted defeat that easily?_

The noise was still muffled, but clear. Someone was crying, a girl.

 _Are you going to let her down? Are you going to accept defeat?_

 _Chiaki?_ It wasn't the other voice, but Hajime definitely could hear Chiaki crying.

 _You still have 900 life points left? Are you just going to lay there and give up?_

 _Life points?_ Hajime could see a blurry image as Chiaki's crying got clearer. He could see what looked like the top of the dueling arena and…thick black shadows. _That's right…I was in a shadow game._

 _Was? Is that past tense? Have you accepted defeat?_

 _Defeat?_

 _Is this how you show your resolve, Hajime Hinata?_

That voice sounded like Gundham's, but why?

 _You've come so far, Hajime. Are you just going to lay there and lose?_

 _Sonia?_

 _Well, are you?_

That voice sounded like himself. Wait a second. Hajime knew where he was now. _I blacked out. I'm…in my own consciousness._

 _900 life points._

Something pulsed within Hajime.

 _2 cards in my hand._

It pulsed fiercer.

 _1 monster in defense mode._

It pulsed even fiercer.

 _Monsters can't attack the turn their summoned._

Hajime slowly started to come to his senses.

 _I know what I have to do. I can't give up now. I refuse!_

* * *

As Chiaki cried and carried on like a five-year-old, some of the other girls were starting to join in, like Mahiru, Serenity, and Ibuki. The former two of which had linked hands and were sniveling like grade school children.

And then, the banging of metal jarred them from their thoughts and stopped their tears

"Eh?" Chiaki stood up and tried to get her best look at the arena.

She heard Hajime grunting like he'd just woken up from a bad dream and had just pounded the floor of the arena with a tightly clenched fist. She covered her mouth and gasped as tears started to flow freely. Hajime was getting up.

"I told you…didn't I Marik?" Hajime asked, pushing himself up off the ground, slowly rising to his feet, as though an invisible marionette was pulling his strings to get him to stand. But there was something else, a golden light was circulating around Hajime. This was just like his duel Nagito. No, it was far greater than that time and the energy showed no signs of stopping. "I'm not afraid of you. 900 life points…two cards in my hand…I can still fight…and as long as I can still fight…I…I…"

Hajime let out a defiant roar of energy as his eyes turned bright red and his hair shimmered bright and gold.

"I REFUSE TO LOSE!"

"WHAT?!" Marik exclaimed. _Impossible! Moments ago he was down for the count. Now he's standing as if he's not bothered by the shadows at all. What in the world is going on?_

"I draw!" Hajime exclaimed loud and proudly. He swung the card out at his side as he drew it. He looked at his options. "One monster face-down on the field. My turn's over. But next turn, my Five-Headed Dragon will storm the field!"

Marik chuckled. "I don't know what's going on or where you suddenly got so much energy, but that just makes me want to destroy you even more," Marik chuckled. "I'll set a monster," he said, as the hologram appeared. "And then, I'll activate Silent Doom, allowing me to place Gil Garth back in defense mode." Marik's fiendish mechanical creature squatted down on the field.

"Marik's got three monsters again. Not good," Tristan stressed.

"Bring back all the monsters you'd like," Hajime said calmly. "I'll win." His right eye flashed with immense determination. "Because I carve my own future. I won't lose to someone like you who relies on the ancient past and cheap magic tricks to hurt others."

"Whoa, that's kind of awesome," Komaru said. "It's like something out of a movie trailer."

"Hajime's hope has shined forth to overcome Marik's despair!" Nagito exclaimed. "Ah, how beautiful! How wonderful it is!"

"Whatever it is, he better keep it up, the fate of the world depends on it!" Ibuki exclaimed, shocked out of her mind.

"I think three monsters is enough for now," Marik said. "Your move, Hajime Hinata."

"Very well. I draw then," Hajime said and drew the top card of his deck. "Two turns have passed since I activated Future Fusion. Come forth," Hajime stated, extending his arm forward, "My Five Headed Dragon."

Hajime's titanic beast of godly proportions appeared from the shadows, all five of its heads roaring at Marik at different intervals.

"Hey, does Hajime seem a bit different to you?" Mai asked.

"Yeah," Chiaki said. "I remember Hajime being like this once, back in Noah's virtual world."

"I know what you're thinking, but…that isn't Izuru," Nagito said.

"How can you tell?" Chiaki asked.

"Remember what Miss Yukizome said, that there would be some side effects as a result of saving Hajime from the Steering Committee. It seems what information they did give him before we rescued him he kept," Nagito said with a smile, "Like enhanced reflexes and even, possibly, greater determination. Hajime was already a stubborn guy, but now, that's been amplified. His hope isn't ultimate level, but it's extremely strong. His dueling skill hasn't changed at all either. I confirmed that myself when I dueled him."

"So…then…what is this, if not Izuru?" Chiaki asked.

"The power of hope. Or, maybe you could call it, Hajime's own will and determination combined with his hope made manifest."

"That's absurd," Kaiba said.

"Perhaps," Yami said. "But there's certainly something going on and it's definitely not connected to the ancient past."

"Do you think Hajime can win now?" Chiaki asked the Pharaoh.

Yami smirked. "I'd say if he continues to hold onto his determination and faith, he stands a better chance now than when he began. Marik's reliance upon Shadow Games will be his downfall. He's a formidable duelist, but he wastes his time on cruelty and tricks and now those tricks have come back to haunt him so. Marik pushed the wrong opponent a bit too far."

Marik growled, finding some semblance of truth to Yami's point.

Hajime, however, was focused squarely on the duel. He looked at his options once more. Oh yeah. This spelled trouble for Marik. "Since you seem keen on reviving Ra, I'll activate this, Soul Release. This will remove Ra and four other cards from your graveyard from the game."

"WHAT?!"

Kaiba chuckled and then he laughed heartily. "What's the matter, Marik? Did Hinata's little strategy mess with your plans?"

"Reviving a monster from the graveyard is simple business, but bringing it back from outside the game," Byakuya chuckled. "Well, that's a whole different matter, especially with how many life points Marik has left."

"And just in case you're holding something useful in your hand," Hajime said. "I activate Card Destruction. Now, we must each draw brand new hands."

Marik sneered and discarded his hand as Hajime drew one new card.

"Normally, a monster summoned by Future Fusion can attack immediately, since Future Fusion's two turn delay makes up for the turn delay effect of fusion monsters being unable to attack," Hajime said. "However, your Vengeful Bog Spirit prevents me from attacking so my turn is over."

Marik growled. "Very well, then I shall draw." He drew the top card of his deck and became surprised by what he drew. "Heh heh heh. HAHAHAHAHA! You said that returning a monster from outside the game was not simple business, Byakuya Togami?" Marik chuckled, mocking him, "Then feast your eyes on this Magic Card: Tombkeeper's Ancient Ritual! By discarding every card I currently have in my hand, I can take a card removed from play and place it in my hand."

"So, you had a plan to summon Ra from outside the graveyard all along," Hajime said with a somewhat bored tone.

"You seem unimpressed."

"I told you. I refuse to lose. Until my life points hit 0, I'll stand tall. Come at me with everything you've got!" Hajime shouted.

"I'll make you regret those words!" Marik shouted. "Now then," Marik said as he discarded his whole hand and pulled Ra out of his pocket. "It's time I ended this duel once and for all! I sacrifice all three of my monsters to bring back to the field my Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Ra screeched as it flapped its mighty wings over the battlefield. Its attack power was only 4,800. But that didn't matter. Its special ability would fix that soon enough. Since Marik didn't have enough life points to activate Phoenix Mode, he would have to destroy Hajime's Five Headed Dragon the old fashioned way.

"I give up 899 life points to boost Winged Dragon of Ra's attack points. All I need now is more life points and your monster won't be able to destroy Ra at all!"

"Right, because you can't equip it to raise its attack points and if you attack, Intimidation will make Five Headed Dragon stronger than Winged Dragon of Ra. Unfortunately, you won't get that chance."

"Oh, and why is that?" Marik asked smugly.

"I'll show you." Hajime drew the top card of his deck, but it was just a formality. He already had the card he needed in his hand. "Thank you, Marik, for falling right into my hands."

"Explain."

"I knew that if I played Five Headed Dragon, you knew you had enough life points to make Winged Dragon of Ra stronger. What you didn't consider, was that the card in my hand, had I played it last turn, would've made you rethink your strategy." Hajime flipped the card around, revealing good, old-fashioned Horn of the Unicorn.

Marik stared at the card. No, Hajime had to be mistaken. How was that supposed to…

His jaw went slack and he started to sweat as he realized what Hajime was getting at. _Horn of the Unicorn grants 700 attack points to whatever monster its equipped to and that makes it 1 point greater than Ra. If I had left my monsters in defense mode, I might've been able to buy time to make Ra even stronger. No! Impossible! How could I be played for a fool by this normal human!_

"This nightmare is finally over," Hajime said. "I equip Five Headed Dragon with Horn of the Unicorn." Hajime activated the spell card smoothly, no hesitation, no missing the card reader. The horn appeared on the middle head of Hajime's Five Headed Dragon and its attack power climbed to 5,700. That made it 1 point stronger than Ra, which was just enough damage to take Marik down. "I said it before and I'll say it now, Ra might be an almighty god, but even the gods," Hajime said as he pointed his arm out at Marik the way Chiaki loved to, "CAN BE OVERTHROWN! FIVE HEADED DRAGON, ATTAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

Five Headed Dragon began to charge a different elemental blast with each of its heads as its horn crackled with lightning.

"No! NOOOOOO! This can't be! There must be something I can do!"

"There is nothing," Hajime said. "You threw away all of your resources just to summon your god. And now, you will fall. Your ambition ends here!"

 _No! This can't be!_ Marik began to back up. _This can't be!_

"Where's your face-down cards now, huh?" Ibuki asked.

"Hajime," Chiaki smiled. He did it. This was truly it. Marik had nothing on the field other than a god that was about to topple over and a spell card that had lost its effect.

Five Headed Dragon unleashed all of its might unto Ra and Marik. Both monster and man were engulfed by the elemental insanity that was Hajime's ultimate beast.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marik shouted as he was blinded by the blast. The whole stadium then lit up like a solar flare, blinding everyone.

When the dust settled, Marik, not his dark half, was standing. His eyes were closed and he fell forward, collapsing on the ground, the Millennium Rod falling from his hands. Hajime stood triumphant, his hair and eye color back to normal. Most notably, the light of dusk was back and the shadows had vanished.

And, finally and most importantly, Marik's life points went from 1 to 0.

Hajime stood there, breathing heavily, heart racing. It took him a moment to realize everything that had happened. He smiled. "I won. I won!" He shouted, raising a fist to the sky. "I…won…" He started to feel woozy as the arena lowered to ground level. His legs gave out and he started to collapse.

"Hajime!" Chiaki darted over to him as quickly as she could, grabbing him before he hit the ground. He was smiling, but he looked exhausted.

"It's okay…Chiaki," Hajime said, eyes closing, head tipping back. "It's okay." He then passed out.

"Unbelievable," Yami remarked aloud. He was still trying to wrap his head around the impossible. Hajime didn't just beat Marik. He'd completely defied the very course of destiny itself to do so.

"That was cool," Makoto said.

Click! Mahiru snapped up a photograph.

Mai walked over to Chiaki, struggling with her small body to hold up the 120+ pound Hajime. "You've got a good guy there, Chiaki. Don't let go of him," she said.

Chiaki sniffed and blinked out tears and nuzzled her head against Hajime's chest.

* * *

When Hajime finally woke up, he was in bed. He bolted upright. "Well, that's one way to wake up," Celeste's sarcastic voice quipped.

"The duel…the tournament…" Hajime panted.

"Easy there, tough guy," Joey's voice pierced the air. "It's all over. You kicked Marik's sorry behind and sent that freakshow dark half of his back to the shadows."

"Yes, you were very brave, Hajime."

 _That voice…_

Hajime turned to see Sonia nearby his bed with Gundham's hand on her shoulder. They were awake. They were okay.

"Sonia…Gundham…"

"Heh. It's like I sometimes say, when gambling in hell, always place your bets on the darkest horse," Gundham smirked.

Hajime looked around. Pretty much everyone was here to check up on him. It all started to come back to him. Holy hell, he'd actually won. He'd gone up against Marik in an act of defiance. Most of him didn't think he'd actually pull it off. Yeah, there was a chance, but to actually do it? He could barely believe it.

As his heart stopped racing, Hajime rubbed his forehead. "How long was I out?"

"Three hours. It's almost midnight," Kaiba said.

"Oh," Hajime said, gazing down. "So I guess Yugi won by default then?"

"Heh," Kaiba smirked. "Well, I was going to let that happen, but after a stunt like you pulled, I figured I could make an exception, just this one time, since it _is_ the final match after all."

Hajime smiled. "Thank you, Kaiba."

"Don't thank me just yet. I let you have your nap, but now that you're awake, you've got one hour to recuperate. I will not allow any further delays, understand me?"

Hajime nodded.

Kaiba then placed his hand to his ear. "Hmm? What's that?" He was quiet for a long while. "I see." He took his hand away. "Well, congratulations Hinata, looks like you get the night off."

"Huh? Why?"

"PR," Kaiba said. "Human resources polled that more of the fans would want to see you duel at dawn, 9am sharp, than to stay up for a duel, especially the young children."

"But…I have school tomorrow," Hajime said. "Hope's Peak only shut down for two days."

"You let me worry about that," Kaiba said, grinning. "I have some choice words for Hope's Peak."

Chiaki pushed through the crowd. "I told Kaiba everything Nagito and I experienced about the Kamukura Project." Hajime looked ashamed, staring at his lap. Chiaki put a hand on his left hand. "You're not going anywhere," she said to him. "You saved the world from Marik. That good deed isn't going to go to waste, I promise."

"Hey, Hajime," Joey said.

"Hmm?" Hajime looked at him.

"How many life points does it take to stop a megalomaniacal psychopath?"

"Huh? Uh, how many?" Hajime asked, not sure where this was going.

Joey held up his index finger. "Just one."

Hajime grunted and then broke out into a laughing fit. He got it.

"That joke is _stale_ , Joey," Celeste chastised. "It was barely funny, the first time you made it."

"Hey, he's laughing," Joey pointed out.

"He'd only heard it just now," Celeste shot back.

"Oh, by the way," Yugi said, now back to being himself, "Marik told me to give you this." Yugi presented Hajime with the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"This…is mine?" Hajime blinked.

"You earned it," Yugi said. "Well, at least for now anyway. We'll be dueling for the god cards in the championship and I expect your best. It'll be nice to have a championship that doesn't have the fate of the world riding on it. Seriously, Hajime, thank you. Words are not enough."

"Thanks, Yugi," Hajime said. And after a few seconds realized something that stuck out to him. "Wait! Marik's awake?"

"Don't worry, he's not a nutjob anymore. He actually apologized to Sonia and Gundham's faces," Joey said. "You were unconscious so you don't remember."

"Marik's as exhausted as you, so he's recovering in his own room," Yugi said. "He seems genuinely sorry for what he did." Yugi held up the Millennium Rod. "And I plan to make sure this never hurts anyone ever again."

Sparked by instinct and terror, Hajime grabbed it out of Yugi's hands. "Give me that!" Hajime then tried, to no avail, to break the Millennium Rod in half.

"H-hey, easy," Yugi said, taking it back when Hajime was thoroughly exhausted from the attempt. "Don't worry, I'll make sure this rod doesn't hurt anyone ever again." Yugi held up his millennium puzzle. "After all, it's not always the Millennium Item that's the problem, but its wielder."

Hajime smiled, knowing that the Pharaoh inside Yugi's Millennium puzzle was a decent guy. "Yeah, you're right." His head then bobbed. "Oh, I don't feel so good."

"Well, rest up," Kaiba said. "You're expected at dawn. Everyone out. Hospital visit's over."

Everyone started to shuffle out. Kaiba waited at the door for Chiaki to leave last. "Good luck tomorrow," she said with a smile. "You really are incredible you know."

"Heh, thanks."

"That…was you, right? You didn't like activate a split personality or something?"

Hajime shook his head firmly. "No. I remember everything vividly. I can just…barely believe it happened."

"Well it happened Mr. Ultimate Hero," Chiaki giggled. "Now get some rest. You deserve it." She then left and Kaiba followed her down the hall. Hajime then lay flat on his back as Mikan put a buzzer next to his bed.

"Hmm?"

"Press this if you need anything," Mikan said. "I'm the medical professional for this aircraft so I'll help you no matter what the trouble is."

"Thank you, Mikan," Hajime said, "But right now, all I want is some sleep."

Mikan nodded and then shut off the lights before leaving the room, leaving Hajime alone in the medical room. As he drifted off to sleep, he was eager to trade blows with none other than the King of Games. Tomorrow would be exciting. A new dawn would arrive and Hajime Hinata would make his mark in the history books as the Battle City finalist, or, if he was lucky enough, the champion!

And, with that thought in his head, Hajime drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, content in knowing that all of his friends were safe from the darkness that engulfed the tournament. Now it was just a showdown between him and the King of Games and he simply couldn't wait. But that was tomorrow. Right now, he definitely needed some sleep. So sleep he did.

* * *

 **(A/N: And the winner is: HAJIME! Oh the canon purists are pissed now. But for those that were hoping Hajime would win, you can all rest easy with Marik** _ **defeated!**_ **Screw destiny, indeed! To be fair, I don't know if that was the power of Hajime and not the power of Johnny Yong Bosch. Right, Yu Narukami? (My props to anyone who gets the joke). And yes, for those who called it, the side effects to being temporarily merged with Izuru is Hajime's "Awakened Mode". Really, it's just a culmination of Hajime's determination going up to 11. Izuru is not part of him. This is just what he left behind in Hajime's body. …That sounded way better in my head.**

 **Anyway, next chapter, the duels to Battle City conclude with a final showdown between Dan Green and Johnny Yong Bosch. I-I…I mean Yugi and Hajime. I'll be taking a day or two off from writing unless the feedback I get from this chapter is just really,** _ **really**_ **positive.**

 **Side note that the Battle City arc itself will actually conclude with chapter 59, the chapter after the duel, in order to provide ample length for all the fallout and character development from the previous 58 chapters to settle in. But that's later. For now, as always, until next time, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human, and your wrath draconic! Ja ne!)**


	58. Thank You For Believing in Me

**(A/N: Sooooo, noticing a lot of flak that the Pharaoh has been getting lately. Not that I blame any of you. I guess when you're the Boring Invincible Hero and you've been Out of Focus for 50+ chapters and you spend most of your screen time hamming it up and talking about destiny when literally 3 of the protagonists talk about Screw Destiny that tends to happen. Most of this seems to stem from the fact that the Pharaoh and Yugi have the least character development out of everyone and haven't really…integrated well with the DGR cast the way Joey and Kaiba have. I mean even Serenity is better integrated.** _ **Serenity!**_ **Welp, good news is, that'll hopefully get patched next arc and the arcs that follow. Also, enjoy this fun, no strings attached duel while it lasts *jaws theme starts playing*. And now, if you'll look to your right, you can see a pair of giant blonde twin tails shaped like spider legs rising up out of the depths. That…thing is the enemy of fun and happiness. And I hate that we're going to be putting up with her for so damn long. But…I am a professional and will do my best to write her fairly, which is a lot more than I can say for a lot of other writers on this website.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the final duel of the Battle City tournament. It's unfortunate Johnny Yong Bosch was never really that hammy or baritone with Hajime. Gods, could you imagine if this was Ichigo, Zero, or Emil Castagnier? My oven would not be able to keep up with the amount of ham being dished out. Er, sorry, getting side tracked. Right then, Hajime Hinata Vs Yami Yugi. Let's jam!)**

* * *

When Hajime woke up the next morning, he was a little bit confused as to why he wasn't in his room. Then he slowly remembered everything that happened the night before. He won. He'd beat Marik. The nightmare was over. Holy _shit_ , he was in the finals!

 _Not bad for a poor kid from the suburbs,_ Hajime thought. He took out his cell phone and checked the time. It was 7:30, more than enough time to take a shower, air out his clothes a little and get ready for his duel with…Yugi.

Things were starting to hit Hajime all at once like a truck deciding to just dump everything it was porting onto a busy highway.

The finals. He was dueling _Yugi_. He beat _Marik_. He possessed an _Egyptian God Card._

Hajime had to take a deep breath. His heart was starting to race. All of this felt so unreal. 48 hours ago, he barely thought he could duel his way out of a paper bag. Now he was about to march to an elevator and stand on top of a multi-story tower to duel _the_ King of Games in the _largest_ Duel Monster's tournament since Duelist Kingdom. More importantly, his duel with Marik had been broadcast _live_. Anyone he knew could've seen him duel his heart out and claim what to many probably looked like an impossible victory.

 _I…don't want it to end,_ Hajime thought. He'd come so far as an individual. He definitely could not go and become Izuru anymore. Not after this.

Nodding to himself, Hajime got out of bed and left the medical bay to head for his room. He splashed some water on his face in the sink, took a shower, brushed his teeth, shuffled his deck and aired out his clothes to get some of the multi-day funk of them. If he had known he'd be competing this long he definitely would've brought a change of clothes.

As Hajime stepped out into the hallway, who else should he meet, but the girl that gave him all his confidence. "Oh, Chiaki. Good morning."

Chiaki was wrapped in her Game Girl Advance, but hearing Hajime's voice pulled her out of it and she shut off the console, pocketing it. "Oh. Hajime. Good morning," she bowed.

"I'm glad I found you. I…wanted to tell you something very important."

"Can we talk about it over breakfast? We've still got an hour before the duel starts."

Hajime nodded and the two walked down the hall.

"What's on your mind?" Chiaki asked.

"It's…it's about the Kamukura Project."

"What about it?" Chiaki asked.

Hajime stopped a moment. This was important. He had to nut up and say this no matter how much it might hurt. "I've decided I'm not going to sign up. Starting in the fall semester, I'm going to go back to my old high school since I won't have the money to pay for my education. If this tournament has taught me anything, it's that I can do great things without having to rely on things like talent or a name. I'm incredible…just by being me."

Chiaki smiled. "That makes me happy to hear. But…" she said, her smile fading, "Having said that…I could pay your tuition."

"You…what?"

"Yeah, I mean, do you know exactly how many tournaments I've won? I bet I could pay for maybe one more semester."

"Chiaki, do you even know how much you'd be giving me? I can't ask that of you."

Chiaki's smile was as warm as the sunshine itself. "I'd do anything for a friend." She blushed. "Money's no object for you, Hajime."

"But…why do you want me to stay?" Hajime asked.

"Well I…"

Chiaki was cut off by a pair of leather shoes clomping down the hallway. The duo was interrupted by Hajime's soon to be opponent: Yugi Mutoh, although it seemed the Pharaoh was already in control.

"Ah, Hajime. Good to see you," he said politely. "I'm looking forward to our duel today."

"You are? I thought you'd be really mad at me for overturning your prophecy or something," Hajime said with a nervous expression.

"Quite the opposite, actually," Yami replied. "I'll be thankful to have a normal duel for once rather than have to fight for the sake of the world. Words can truly not express my gratitude for your help." He shut his eyes and looked worried. "Please understand. After Joey, Gundham and Sonia had all been bullied and hurt by Marik, I just didn't want there to be any more victims. I was…only concerned for your safety…and I let my _own_ obsession with the ancient past prevent me from considering the potential you yourself hold as a duelist. You have my heartfelt apology for my rudeness."

"Hey, things were pretty tense yesterday," Hajime said. He bowed to Yami. "Water under the bridge."

Yami only smiled. "Don't think I'm going to make this easy on you just because you're not evil," he chuckled. "I may not care about being the best, but I have a reputation to uphold."

"I'll hold nothing back either. I'd dishonor you if I did anything less."

Yami offered Hajime a handshake. "May our duel be filled with honor and civility."

Hajime nodded and shook the Pharaoh's hand.

"Well then, I'll see you in an hour," Yami stated. He then walked around Chiaki, the two smiling at each other as he passed.

Hajime swallowed. "This is gonna be tough. Marik was one thing, but can I really take on the King of Games?"

"Hey, you haven't gotten this far by doubting yourself. Nothing to do, but press onward, right?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah," Hajime nodded. "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

* * *

At ten to nine, both Hajime and Yami had made their way atop Kaiba's Duel Tower. Since the host was out of the tournament, he opted to be referee instead of Roland. After all, there was no longer a conflict of interest. Even if he had personal disdain for Yugi, he refused to let Yugi be defeated by anyone else, but him.

Hajime arrived second and Yami was shuffling his deck in the interim in the time that had elapsed since his arrival.

"Listen you two," Kaiba said. "If either of you disgrace the Battle City Finals for any reason, I will personally throw you off this tower, consequences be damned. Understand? This is still _my_ tournament, even if I'm no longer a participant."

"No need to worry over here," Hajime said, staring Yami down.

"Same," Yami replied.

Kaiba nodded at Roland who lifted up the arena as the hologram projectors fired up.

"Good luck, Yugi," Téa said to him.

"Take 'em down, Yug! You got this!" Joey shouted.

"Hajime! Do your best!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Keheheheh," Gundham chortled. "I never would've thought when these finals started it would be you and the King of Games standing face to face, Hajime Hinata. May the bards sing of this glorious day that the Dark Horse and its thundering hooves fought bravely against the ancient King of Egypt!"

Chiaki smiled at him. "Remember to have fun."

"Yes," Sonia nodded in agreement. "Although I have not been present for most of this tournament's final stretch, it will a glory to see you and Yugi do battle, Hajime. I shall support you with all that I can as a token of my appreciation for saving me."

"You've got my support too!" Mahiru exclaimed. "So get in there and show Yugi the power of the Ultimate Reserve Course Student!" Before he'd even opened his mouth, she added, "Nagito, zip it."

He sighed. "Busted."

"Hajime, if you feel sick at all. Just let me know. I'll help in any way I can," Mikan said.

"Thanks you guys," Hajime smiled at the Hope's Peak students. He then turned back to face Yugi, smiling at him as he shuffled his deck. "Yugi, it really is an honor to duel you," Hajime said as he loaded his deck into his duel disk.

"One thing before we begin," Kaiba said. "Hinata, do you know how to use Ra properly?"

Hajime nodded. "If the Sphere mode appears, Sonia helped me memorize the incantation at breakfast."

"Let's hope that will be enough. I will not have this duel disgraced because of one of Pegasus' cheap tricks."

"We could always hand the god cards to you now, Kaiba," Yami said. "There's no need for us to fight over them anymore."

"Out of the question," Kaiba replied. "This duel started because of a Battle of Gods and it will end as such. Got it?"

"You heard our host," Hajime said. "But, just because we have them, doesn't mean they'll be played."

"Heh. I'd say destiny may have a different idea in mind, but you've already shown that destiny means nothing to you," Yami said, activating his duel disk with a smile. "So, I'm going to come at you with just my pure, raw skill. No talk of destiny. No talk of friendship. It's just you, me, and our cards."

"Wish you could show me the same courtesy, Yugi," Kaiba frowned.

Yami glanced at him once and opted to say nothing back.

"Crush 'em, Yug! There's only one King of Games and dat's you, pal!" Joey cheered.

"You can do this, Yugi! We all believe in you," Téa told him.

"Give us all a duel we'll never forget, and don't forget to win too," Tristan stated.

"Just because he's not Kaiba doesn't give you any excuse to slack off," Duke criticized. "Don't hold back."

"Hajime and Chiaki have both proven their superiority to the shadows. Just do your best, Yugi. Really, we're all here with you," Bakura said.

"It might not be much, but you've got me on your side as well," Mai said, clenching a fist. "You didn't beat Pegasus on a whim. No mercy, kiddo."

"I know you'll win, Yugi because you've taught my big brother everything he knows about dueling. You're a kind soul and a true friend," Serenity said. "I know you'll somehow win. I believe in you just the same as my big brother."

Celeste still hadn't said anything. She continued to stand arms folded, tapping her foot and her middle finger to her elbow. Yami was about to turn around, but she suddenly decided to speak. "Oh. Is it my turn? Hah, way to make a girl feel pressured." Celeste smiled at Yugi. "What can I say? For some insane reason, you believe someone like me is worth having as a friend. How could I possibly betray such a strong bond at this point? I suppose, if the mood strikes, I might just cheer for you, Yugi."

"Looks like we've both got a sizeable cheering section," Hajime chuckled.

"Indeed. Let this be a fantastic duel. Hajime," Yami said. "I've never had the opportunity to fight a duel like this with virtually nothing on the line. In Duelist Kingdom, every duel I fought was because I absolutely had to defeat Pegasus. Every duel in this tournament, up until now, was to stop Marik. And you've gone and shattered that necessity with your own honor and determination. Much as Kaiba would disagree, there's nothing at stake if I lose this duel."

"Hmph," Kaiba grunted.

"However, that does not mean I intend to duel with anything less than my _best_! I'll put all of my skill, determination, heart, and faith forward and duel you with everything I've got!"

"Like I said earlier this morning, I expect nothing less," Hajime said. "I'll give it all I've got too."

"Well then…there's nothing more than need be said. Our cards will do the talking for us."

"Yeah," Hajime nodded firmly. "I'm ready if you are."

"Then let's do this!" Yami shouted.

"LET'S DUEL!" Both finalists shouted simultaneously.

As both duelists drew their hands, Hajime said, "Since I'm the challenger to the title of King of Games, I'll go first." Hajime picked up the top card from his deck. _Hmm?_ He looked at his whole hand. _Well, this gives me an early advantage. I wonder how long it'll last._ "I activate Polymerization, fusing together Molten Zombie with Inpachi to form Blazing Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird!"

"A fusion monster on his first turn?" Joey gasped.

"That's not good," Téa remarked.

"Keheheh," Gundham chortled. "The match has barely begun and Hajime already has the wicked flames at his beck and call. How interesting."

The mighty, fiery, armored phoenix stormed to the field with a damning 2,800 attack points for the first turn of the duel.

"Next, I'll set one card face-down onto the field. And next, I activate Blaze Fenix's special ability. For every card on the field, you suffer 300 points of damage. Since Blaze Fenix and my face-down both count, that's 600 points."

Hajime's phoenix screeched and launched flaming wing darts at Yami, scorching the area around his feet and bringing his life points to 3,400.

"That's all I'm doing on my turn," Hajime said.

"Not a bad opening move," Yami said with a smile.

"Well, uh…thanks," Hajime said rubbing the back of his head.

Yami smiled. "I'll have to strike back just as hard to keep up. It's my move! I draw!" Yami pulled the top card from his deck in between his index and middle finger and placed it in his hand. "And I think I'll take a page out of your book and also fuse a monster on my first turn. Come forth, Dark Paladin!"

Hajime gulped.

Mahiru snapped up a photo.

The Pharaoh's trusty Dark Paladin stormed the field, staring down Hajime's monster with 2,900 attack points.

"Awrite, Yugi's monster is stronger!" Joey exclaimed.

"Don't forget, his monster can't attack the turn it's summoned because it's a fusion monster," Mai pointed out.

"Ordinarily yes," Yami stated. "But not this time. I activate Quick Attack!"

"That's not good!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Dark Paladin attack! Destroy Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird!"

Dark Paladin charged up a greenish blue blast with its bladed staff and launched it at Hajime.

"Activating trap card, Negate Attack!" Hajime exclaimed as a vortex appeared to swallow up Dark Paladin's attack.

"Sorry, but you're not taking down my opening move that easily," Hajime said.

"Clearly not," Yami said with a smile. He looked at his hand.

 _I don't have a card in my hand that can clear Hajime's field this turn. I'll just have to wait till next turn to destroy it._

"My turn is over," Yami said.

"My turn then," Hajime said and drew the top card of his deck. Nothing terribly useful, but now he had the Pharaoh's Dark Paladin right where he wanted it. _Let's hope those cards in his hand are too valuable to throw away._ "I activate Horn of the Unicorn to increasing the attacking potential of my Blaze Fenix!" Hajime exclaimed.

"Not so fast!" Yami proclaimed. "I activate Dark Paladin's special ability! By discarding 1 card in my hand, I can negate the activation of a magic card!"

As the card artwork for Horn of the Unicorn appeared, Dark Paladin fired a reddish neutralizing beam at the card and destroyed it.

"And since Horn of the Unicorn's effect was negated, it doesn't return to the top of your deck."

Hajime sent the card to his graveyard. It was disappointing, but he'd manage. Then again, if he expected things to be that easy against the one and only King of Games, he probably couldn't have defeated Marik yesterday. "Then, I'm shifting Blaze Fenix to defense mode," Hajime stated. "I'm also placing a new monster face-down!" The sideways hologram appeared as Blaze Fenix crouched and tucked in its head, guarding itself with its wings. "Additionally, I'm using Blaze Fenix's ability one more time. And since there are three cards on the field, that's 900 points of damage!"

From its folded over wings, Blaze Fenix launched a firebolt at Yami and scorched him in the chest, reducing his life points to 2,500.

"Ugh, not bad," Yami stated, grunting.

"Yugi, are you all right?"

Yami stood up and shook off his injury. "I'm perfectly fine, Téa."

 _I say that, but that face-down monster could be Hajime's Cyber Jar. I'll have to play this next turn very carefully,_ Yugi thought.

"It's my turn now," Yami stated. "I draw!" He pulled the top card of his deck to his hand. "Next, I activate Dark Hole, destroying every monster on the field!"

"Uh oh," Hajime blinked. He didn't have anything that could stop that.

"Keheheh, the Pharaoh must truly be at a disadvantage if he is willing to cast his trusted Paladin into the void like that."

"Well, Monster Reborn exists for a reason," Sonia stated.

"For Yugi, it must be worth the risk," Chiaki said, gulping.

As a powerful vortex sucked in every monster on the field, Yami still had one card in his hand. "And now, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!"

"Oh no! And Hajime's wide open!" Ibuki exclaimed.

Beta appeared at 1,700 attack points strong.

"Time to tie this duel up. Beta! Attack! Electromagnetic Punch!" Yami exclaimed as his monster's electrified fist collided with Hajime's chest.

"Agh!" Hajime grunted as his life points fell to 2,300, giving Yami a 200 point advantage.

"All right! Way to go, pal!" Joey cheered.

"Keep it up Yugi!" Tristan shouted. "You got this, man!"

"My turn is over," Yami said. "Your move, Hajime!"

Hajime silently drew the top card of his deck. "I place one monster face-down on the field, in defense mode. My turn is over."

 _I have to remember that not a lot of Hajime's monsters are strong. So is he just trying to stave off my attack? Maybe this monster is his Cyber Jar. I don't know since my Dark Hole destroyed Hajime's monster while it was face-down. I'll just have to go at this turn with excess caution until Hajime's Cyber Jar is no longer a threat._

"My move!" Yami declared and drew the top card of his deck. It was Gamma the Magnet Warrior, but Yami wasn't going to play it right away. "I attack your face-down monster with Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

Beta attacked and waltzed straight into Giant Soldier of Stone. The monster's massive frame and bulky 2,000 defense points barricaded Hajime rather effectively.

 _That's not Cyber Jar!_ Yami exclaimed.

Hajime only had a self-satisfied smirk on his face. His ruse had been pretty effective.

Yami's life points trickled down to 2,200. Now Hajime had the advantage once more.

"I'll place Gamma the Magnet Warrior in defense mode!" Yami exclaimed as Gamma appeared with its sturdy 1800 defense mode. "My turn is done."

 _Yugi must be planning to summon Valkyrion. Where are you, Cyber Jar?_ Hajime wondered. That was literally his best option for getting out of this mess. He drew the top card of his deck. Nope. Not Cyber Jar.

"I'm setting a monster," Hajime said. "My turn's done."

"My move," Yugi thundered and drew the top card of his deck. "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior, in attack mode!"

 _Oh no,_ Hajime gulped.

"It's a good thing Giant Soldier of Stone is in play," Chiaki said.

"What makes you say that, Chiaki?" Mahiru asked her.

"Ordinarily, the smart thing to do would be to use the three monsters you have on the field to destroy your opponents monsters, then fuse Valkyrion after battle. However, because none of them can destroy Giant Soldier of Stone on their own…"

"Hey, yeah! Even if Yugi could destroy Hajime's other monster, it can't get over his giant!" Ibuki realized.

"Yugi has no choice but to attack blindly with Valkyrion and hope Hajime doesn't blindside him," Chiaki stated.

And that was precisely what the Pharaoh planned to do. "I fuse all of my monsters together to form Valkyrion, the Magna Warrior!" Yami exclaimed as the three magnet monsters combined to form one of Yami's most powerful monsters. Nothing except Hajime's dragon fusions were going to stand up to _that_ thing.

"Valkyrion, attack! Magnet Saber Slash! Destroy Giant Soldier of Stone!"

Valkyrion flew forward like some kind of mini-mecha and used its powerful sword to completely obliterate Hajime's giant. It then flew back to the Pharaoh's side.

"Your move, Hajime. Make it count."

 _What do you think I'm trying to do?_ Hajime wondered. "I draw." He drew the top card of his deck. "One monster card face-down again," Hajime stated.

"Man, Hajime seems to be really struggling," Makoto said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Komaru said.

"I guess beating Marik was just a fluke. Perhaps against someone like Yugi, he's simply unprepared," Byakuya chuckled.

 _No, I know my computer's don't make mistakes. Hinata is the hardest opponent for someone like Yugi in terms of deck data. There's certainly a 28% margin of error, but Hinata should still be doing better than this, even if he loses._

"My move!" Yami shouted. He drew the top card of his deck and smiled. "Since it is the only card in my hand, I'm allowed to freely summon this monster: Swift Gaia, the Fierce Knight!"

Yami's trusted cavalier appeared at 2,300 attack points stronger, marginally stronger than any monster Hajime could've placed in defense mode without sacrificing monsters. The horse whinnied and Gaia himself grunted.

"Now, my monsters, attack!" Yami declared, extending his palm outward, arm straight.

Gaia and Valkyrion charged forward, destroying Hajime's Giga Tech Wolf and Mystic Horseman respectively.

"You're out of monsters, Hajime and you only have 2,300 life points," Yami stated. "One more attack like that and this duel is over."

"I can see that," Hajime growled.

"My turn is over," Yami told him.

 _Hmm, maybe I was wrong about Hinata,_ Kaiba thought. _Maybe he just got lucky._

"I draw!" Hajime exclaimed. He drew the top card of his deck with full confidence, hoping to go down with a bang rather than whimper. His eyes flashed when he saw the card in his hand. _Bingo!_ "One monster," he stated. "Face-down! That's all."

"Is that Cyber Jar?" Yami stated.

"Who knows?" Hajime asked smugly. "Maybe I'm just defiant to the end. I've kind of erased Surrender from my vocabulary ever since we escaped from virtual reality."

Chiaki could only giggle at this.

"Oh my gosh! Your laugh is so cute!" Ibuki cooed.

"What's with the chortling, Chiaki?" Sonia asked.

"Nothing. I just…" she paused and then beamed, "I'm just so proud of Hajime. When this tournament started, he was struggling to stand up to an old rival of mine, but now…he's not backing down an inch from the King of Games with the toughest look on his face."

"I'd say then that that's fine masterwork of our Ultimate Gamer," Nagito smiled.

"It has nothing to do with me. Hajime was already an exceptional duelist. The only thing he was lacking was confidence in himself," Chiaki stated. "Confidence that he now has."

"My turn's over," Hajime stated.

"Then it's my turn now," Yugi stated. "I draw."

 _If Hajime's face-down monster is Cyber Jar this duel is going to go on for who knows how long?_ Yugi looked at the card in his hand: Polymerization. _And there's nothing I can do to stop it. Even if I chose not to attack, Hajime could activate its effects on his turn and then he'd be free to attack my monsters. I've got to maintain my edge and believe in the Heart of the Cards._ "Valkyrion! Attack!" Yami declared.

Kaiba gazed stoically at the battlefield. _This is Hinata's last chance to prove himself._

And, sure enough, Yami and Yugi's greatest fears and Kaiba's hopes were realized. Valkyrion attacked Cyber Jar. Hajime could only smirk. It was time for his counterattack.

As all monsters on the field were destroyed, Hajime and Yugi drew five cards each from their deck.

"I summon to the field Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and I place Mystical Elf and Big Shield Gardna in defense mode!" Yami shouted.

"I'm setting all three of my monsters face-down!" Hajime declared, activating the holograms.

 _Uh oh. I don't know a whole lot about Hajime's deck aside from what I've seen already. With so many monsters on the field, he could make a fusion next turn._

"Gazelle! Attack!" Yami declared. The bulky monster growled as it charged forward and raked its claws at one of Hajime's defense mode monsters. He destroyed one of the monsters: Ancient Brain.

 _I'd better arm my field so that in case Hajime makes a fusion, I'm properly defended._

"I activate Polymerization, fusing together my Gazelle with the Berfomet in my hand to make Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" Yami's two headed beast growled as it stormed the field 2,100 attack points strong. "And next, I'll sacrifice Mystical Elf in order to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl cooed and gave a wink as it floated on the field.

"My turn is over."

"Then it's my turn," Hajime stated. He drew the top card of his deck. "I reveal my face-down monsters The Dark Hex-Sealed Fusion and Tainted Wisdom!"

"What do you plan to do with those monsters in attack mode?"

"Of all the fusion substitute monsters, the Hex Sealed Fusion series is special. With them, you can form a fusion monster using it and the proper materials if that monster happens to be the same attribute as the Hex Sealed fusion monster," Hajime then smirked, "without the need for Polymerization."

Yami growled, eyes widening in surprise.

"So now, I'll fuse together The Dark Hex-Sealed Fusion and Tainted Wisdom to form: Skull Knight!"

A monster wielding a magic sword and carrying a shield made from the face of a monster's skull floated on the battlefield. It had long red horns and its own bone white skull seemed to make up its head. It had 2,650 attack points.

"And here's an extra tidbit, because my monster was special summoned in the same vein that using Monster Reborn counts, it doesn't count as a fusion summon, meaning," Hajime pointed at Chimera. "I'm free to attack!"

"Oh no!" Yami exclaimed.

"Skull Knight, attack Yugi's Chimera now! Reaper Blast!"

Skull Knight launched a powerful orange energy ball off of the tip of its sword and completely vanquished Chimera, reducing Yugi's life points to 1,650.

"Since Chimera was destroyed, I get to return Berfomet to the field, in defense mode!" Yami exclaimed.

"I suppose I'll end my turn for now then," Hajime stated. He smiled. "I look forward to seeing your counterattack, Yugi."

"You're…looking forward to it?" Yami was confused by the sentiment.

"Well yeah, aren't you having fun?" Hajime asked.

Yami smiled. "You know. I suppose I am," he said as he reached for the top card of his deck. "Now, I draw!"

He looked at the card in his hand. He decided to hold off on using it for now.

"I'll set Dark Magician Girl to defense mode," Yami stated. "And end my turn."

 _Well now, this is a surprise. One little Cyber Jar and Hinata has Yugi running with his tail between his legs,_ Kaiba thought smugly only to glare. _Either that or Yugi's planning something big and his using his monsters to buy him time to do it._

"My move," Hajime said, drawing the top card of his deck. "I summon to the field Blazing Inpachi!" Hajime's blazing cyborg creature thing stormed the field with 1,850 attack points.

 _Oh no!_ Yugi exclaimed inwardly. _If I had kept Dark Magician Girl in attack mode, she would be strong enough to help me protect my life points!_ Dark Magician Girl was too useful a monster to lose now. Too late now though.

"I attack Dark Magician Girl with Blazing Inpachi!" Hajime declared, his fiery monster burning Dark Magician Girl with a punch and sending her right to the card graveyard.

"Man that was savage," Tristan said.

"Yeah, and the worst's yet to come for Yugi this turn," Mai pointed out.

"Skull Knight!" Hajime declared, "Attack! Destroy his Big Shield Gardna! Reaper Blast!"

The orange blast collided with the shield of Yugi's monster, wiping it from the field.

"Man, doesn't this feel like the opposite of a few turns ago," Hajime stated. "Now I'm the one with two monsters on the field and in control of this duel."

"Not for long!" Yami bellowed. "It's my turn now! And I draw!"

He looked at the cards in his hand. Oh yeah. This combo would help considerably.

"First, I'm setting one card face-down," Yami stated. "And next, I activate Brain Control to take control of your Skull Knight for one turn!"

 _Oh, that's not good,_ Hajime thought.

Skull Knight shifted positions to Yami's field. "Skull Knight! Attack!" Yami shouted. "Destroy Blazing Inpachi! Reaper Blast!"

Hajime's stolen Skull Knight attacked and its attack completely overwhelmed Blazing Inpachi, leaving Hajime with only 1,500 points, putting Yami in the lead.

"Now, I'll leave Berfomet in defense mode and end my turn," Yami stated.

"That means Skull Knight is back on my side," Hajime said as the monster floated back to his side of the field, eyes flashing at Yami, seemingly annoyed for what it made him do.

"Man talk about an intense duel," Mai said.

"I know what you mean," Téa said. "Yugi and Hajime are duking it out, neither one of them giving the other any mercy. And yet…"

"Yeah, Hajime's unlike any opponent Yug's ever faced before other than Makoto," Joey pointed out.

"Except unlike Makoto, Yugi's dueling with a completely clear mind," Tristan added.

"I hope Yugi wins," Serenity said.

"Me too," Joey said. "He needs the confidence in knowing he's good at somethin'," Joey stated.

"And what are we to do if he loses then? Bake him a sympathy cake?" Celeste asked wittily.

"I'm down for cake," Joey said.

"Of _course_ you are," Celeste said, rolling her eyes.

"It's my move," Hajime said. "I draw." He looked at his hand. It was best to keep the field as it was for now. "I attack with Skull Knight to destroy Berfomet!" Hajime shouted.

"I figured you'd do that, so I activate this, reveal face-down card: Spellbinding Circle!" Yami roared.

The magical disc appeared and floated over to Skull Knight, trapping it and stopping its attack.

"My knight!" Hajime exclaimed as its attack points fell to 1,950.

"Hajime better hope Yugi doesn't draw Summoned Skull or another powerful 5 or 6 star monster," Chiaki said.

"Let's hope with him together," Nagito said. "Then maybe it won't happen."

"Pretty sure that's not how that works," Mahiru said.

"Ugh, I'll set a monster for now I guess," Hajime said as the hologram appeared. "Your move, Yugi."

"Very well," Yami stated and drew the top card of his deck.

 _Catapult Turtle? This isn't nearly enough to destroy Skull Knight. But…with its defense points and ability…just maybe…_

"I sacrifice my Berfomet to play Catapult Turtle in defense mode!" Yami exclaimed as the massive, tanky, 2,000 defense point wall hit the table.

 _If I can hold Catapult turtle on the field for a while and get a bunch of monsters on the field as well, I can use Catapult Turtle's special ability to shoot past Hajime's life points and bypass Skull Knight entirely. I just hope my luck holds out long enough for that to happen._

Unfortunately, Hajime had a different plan in mind. He drew the top card of his deck and declared, "I activate this magic card: De-Fusion!"

"No! Not De-Fusion!" Yami exclaimed.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Hajime said. "And now I return The Dark Hex-Sealed Fusion and Tainted Wisdom back to the field!" Skull Knight split apart into its components, leaving the two weird, brain shaped monsters on the field. "And since Skull Knight is no longer on the field that means your Spellbinding Circle no longer affects it!" Hajime exclaimed.

Yami growled as his trap card vanished.

"And now, I activate The Dark Hex-Sealed Fusion's ability and combine them back into Skull Knight once again!"

Hajime's monster was back in action with no pesky trap card to dissuade its mighty 2,650 attack points.

"Go, Skull Knight! Attack and destroy Catapult Turtle! Reaper Blast!"

Hajime's attack completely obliterated Yugi's, leaving his field completely open.

"Yugi!" Téa shouted.

"Man, Hajime's ruthless," Tristan stated.

"Think we're going to have to crown a new King of Games?" Duke wondered.

"No way!" Joey exclaimed. "Yugi's got this!"

"He has no cards in his hand and nothing on the field. The only thing he's got is a Reaper Blast to the face," Celeste sassed.

"You said that about Blue-Eyes and he won the duel with Kaiba," Téa pointed out.

"Well then, I suppose it's all up to the Heart of the Cards then now," Celeste chuckled.

"I agree," Byakuya said, having been in earshot. "Only the luck of the draw can save Yugi now."

On the other side of the tower, Chiaki cheered, "You've got this, Hajime! Don't let up!"

"You are a shining example of a hero!" Sonia exclaimed. "Just like Sean Connery!"

"That…was not the best example," Mahiru stated.

"My turn is over," Hajime stated. "Your move."

 _If I don't draw the right card, this whole duel will be over!_ Yugi exclaimed. _Heart of the Cards, I'm counting on you! I know there's nothing at stake…but by the strength of nothing more than my competitive spirit, I still want to win!_

Yami pulled the top card from the deck and swung his arm out at his side. At first he was afraid to look at it, but when he did, he did his best not to show his contentment with what he had drawn. "I'm setting a card face-down," he said calmly. "My turn…is over."

"That's it? One crummy face-down?" Joey shouted.

"Running out of options, Yugi?" Kaiba taunted.

"I wouldn't say that," Yami smirked. "Let's recall that Hajime was in a similar position only so many turns ago. Who knows?" he asked, holding back a chuckle. "Maybe I'm just bluffing."

"Heh," Kaiba chuckled, smirking. "You're something else. Well, Hinata, it's your move."

"Yeah, I know," Hajime said. He took a deep breath and declared, "Here goes!" He drew the top card from his deck. _I'm pretty sure I know what that card is, so I'd better play it safe._

"Skull Knight! Attack!" Hajime shouted.

"Heh," Yami smirked. "It looks like my luck hasn't run out just yet!" Yami roared. "I reveal my face-down card: Mirror Force!"

 _Crap!_ Hajime exclaimed inwardly.

Skull Knight's attack bounced off the trap card and reflected right in its face, destroying it, leaving Hajime's face-down monster untouched.

"I'll set another monster face-down," Hajime said. "And end my turn." _Neither of my monsters are particularly powerful and Yugi likely has a lot of strong monsters he can summon. Not to mention, neither of us have used Monster Reborn so he could bring back a powerful monster at any moment._

And that was exactly what Yami did. "I draw!" Yami exclaimed, looking at Monster Reborn as he drew it. "I activate Monster Reborn!" his voice thundered. "Arise, Dark Paladin!" Yami's fused Dark Magician hit the table with a mighty 2,900 attack points. "And now, I shall attack one of your monsters and destroy it! Dark Paladin, attack!"

Dark Paladin destroyed Hajime's just played monster, sending his Ancient Elf to the card graveyard, its face looking as though it had swallowed raw lemon juice as it was sent to the graveyard. Dark Paladin then swung its scepter blade down at its side. Yami smiled. "I'm eager to see if you'll bounce back from this too, Hajime. Having a duel where the outcome is not pre-determined, nor has anything to win or lose other than glory, isn't an experience I think I'll have often. I'd like to draw this out for as long as possible."

"I know what you mean," Hajime said. "And don't worry, I won't let you down." He smiled. "I want to win too after all. Now then, I draw!" Hajime drew the top card of his deck. _Good. Buster Blader. With this, I can even the playing field._ "I activate Polymerization!" Hajime shouted.

 _Oh no! Is he going to play Blackland Void Dragon?_ Yugi worried.

"I fuse together the Buster Blader in my hand and my Beast King of the Swamps on my field to form my _own_ Dark Paladin!"

It was like looking in a mirror as Hajime's monster appeared on the battlefield, mimicking Yugi's own. "And I'll activate a Quick Attack magic card in order to attack right away!" Hajime declared.

"You wouldn't!" Yami shouted.

"I would!" Hajime declared. "I'll place one monster card face-down on my field," Hajime stated as the sideways hologram appeared. "And now, I'll attack your Dark Paladin with mine!"

It was like watching someone attacking their reflection in the mirror. Both monsters raised their scepter blades and launched powerful magical blasts at each other, slamming each other in the chest and knocking each other out, leaving only Hajime's face-down monster on the field.

"That's all I'm going to do this turn," Hajime said.

Brutal. That was the only word for it. No matter how hard Yami fought back, Hajime seemed to fight just as hard to keep up. And, Yami felt, there was one key difference between this duel and the duel he had with Makoto. Even though Makoto had fought with everything he had and done his best to keep pace, at the end of the day, Makoto just wanted to have fun. Hajime, on the other hand, though fun was certainly a key factor, he oozed way more confidence. If this were a tribe of wolves, Hajime definitely came across as an alpha male.

 _It's like I'm trying to duel Kaiba and Makoto at the same time,_ Yugi thought. _Hajime may very well be the toughest opponent I've ever faced. But I won't lose. Not as long as I believe in the heart of the cards. There are no other options now. I have to summon one of my Egyptian God Cards!_

"It's my move!" Yami declared. "I draw!" He'd drawn Beaver Warrior. Nowhere near the best monster for attacking with. "I set a monster," he said, placing the card face-down.

 _My biggest disadvantage right now are cards in my hand. I haven't drawn anything like Pot of Greed or Card of Sanctity. I could really use more cards in my hand right about now. Both Hajime and I have empty hands. Top decking is all we can do right now._

That, of course, was about to change with Hajime's next card. _Yugi might have an empty hand, but since it's my turn, it's worth the risk,_ Hajime thought. "I activate Card of Sanctity!" he declared, placing the magic card in the spell and trap zone. "Now we both get to draw until we're holding six cards."

"Sure that's wise?" Yami asked, smirking. "My hand is empty too."

"It's worth the risk," Hajime said. "This is going to stalemate and I need a big play. I just hope my luck is better than yours."

"We shall see," Yami replied as he and Hajime drew six cards each.

Hajime looked at his new hand. Oh yeah. This would do nicely. "I activate my field spell: Fusion Gate!" Hajime declared as a swirling portal appeared in the sky. "This field spell will allow either of us during our turns to summon fusion monsters to the field without the need for Polymerization. And I'll take advantage of that right now. I banish from my hand: Fairy Dragon, Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1, Curse of Dragon and Goddes with a Third eye to bring to the field Gaia the Dragon Champion and Kaiser Dragon!"

The famous Gaia knight, riding atop Curse of Dragon, swooped down onto the field from the Fusion Gate with a cry, accompanied by a lanky orangish yellow dragon. Gaia had 2,600 attack points. Kaiser Dragon had 2,300.

"Since I don't have a Quick Attack spell card to play," Hajime said. "That's all I can do this turn, I'm afraid."

"Hajime, I must commend your strategy," Yami said, sounding impressed, "Using monsters that substitute for the fusions of other monsters gives your deck variety and versatility most duelists aren't able to take advantage of."

"Oh…well…yeah. I…kind of learned that lesson the hard way," Hajime said, rubbing his head.

Yami could only smile back. "It's my move. I draw!" With a full hand of 7 cards, Yami had plenty of options to fight back with. But he needed a game plan and fast. Either one of Hajime's monsters could wipe his out. Fortunately, it seemed Yugi had just the trap card to stave off Hajime's attack long enough to see his end game strategy come to fruition. "I'm setting one monster card face-down," Yami said. "And then I'm setting one other card face-down as well." Both face-down holograms appeared. "It's your move, Hajime."

"All right. Then I draw!" Hajime exclaimed. He was ecstatic when he saw the card in his hand. _Excellent! Exactly what I need right now!_ "I activate Future Fusion!"

"Uh oh," Joey said, taking the words out of Yami's mouth.

"Now, I send Versago the Destroyer, Koumori Dragon, and Blackland Fire Dragon to the graveyard. In two turns, my Blackland Void Dragon will appear on the battlefield."

Yami growled. Well, time was certainly of the essence now.

"I am confused. Why did Hajime not send five dragons to the graveyard in order to call forth his five headed beast?" Gundham wondered.

"Well, he already used Dark Paladin and, overall, Blackland Void Dragon is stronger," Chiaki pointed out. "Also, he may have used too many dragons in deck to summon it. Besides, I think it's better Hajime's relying on his own power rather than the power the Steering Committee gave him. At least for this duel."

Mahiru snapped up a photo.

"Now then, Yugi, I hope you weren't planning on stalling for time to summon a stronger monster, because I'm about to wipe both your monsters from the field! Gaia! Kaiser Dragon! Attack!"

"NOT SO FAST!" Yami shouted at the top of his lungs. "I activate a trap card: Regulation of Tribe!"

The trap card flipped face-up, revealing the artwork of a withered old man standing over a crowd of people with their heads bowed. "This trap card allows me to prevent all monsters of a single type from attacking. And the monster type I choose is: dragons! That means you can't attack this turn!"

Hajime gnashed his teeth. _I was wondering what he had in play since Mirror Force and Spellbinding Circle were already used. I was expecting Magical Hats, but this is just so much worse._

"Keep it up, Yugi! You can do it!" Makoto cheered. After being silent for so long, he couldn't help but cheer for one of his personal heroes.

"Yeah, you said it, Makoto!" Joey agreed. "You can do it, Yugi!"

"Don't let him psych you out, Hajime!" Chiaki called to him. "Yugi has to sacrifice a monster every turn to keep Regulation of Tribe in play. Just be patient!"

Hajime looked at Chiaki and nodded at her and then looked forward at the battlefield before him. "My turn is over."

"Then it's my move," Yami said. "I draw!" A distant thunderclap resounded from through the air as he pulled his card to his hand. "And I will allow Regulation of tribe to be destroyed this turn."

Uh oh. That meant he no longer needed it. And as the trap card disintegrated, Hajime tensed up. _I've got a bad feeling about this._

And he had every right to be paranoid. Red lightning seemed to spark within the storm clouds around Hajime's fusion gate. Normal lightning flashed around the ocean surrounding the island, and more thunderclaps could be heard all around the battlefield.

"First, I'll take advantage of your Fusion Gate and summon Black Skull Dragon using Joey's Red-Eyes and my Summoned Skull!" Yami bellowed.

"Boo-yah!" Joey pumped a fist. "Red-Eyes does it again."

The two monsters floated up into Hajime's Fusion Gate and out came a terrifying black dragon that slammed down onto the battlefield. It roared loud enough to warrant a half-step back from Hajime.

Yami now had the strongest monster on the field with 3,200 attack points to Black Skull Dragon's name.

"Okay, so you've got the bigger dragon," Hajime said, sweating, but trying to play it cool. "Unless you have a Quick Attack spell card, you're not attacking this turn."

"Hajime, don't jinx it!" Ibuki shouted. "Did you forget who your opponent is?"

Yami smirked. "Well fortunately for Hajime I don't have one in my hand," Yami said.

Hajime was about to sigh with relief, but Yami held up the card he'd drawn that turn with a trickster-like smirk on his face. "I have something far worse."

One by one, Yami began picking up his monsters from off his duel disk. Kaiba and Hajime noticed this and both tensed up.

 _He's going to summon a god card!_ Kaiba realized.

"I sacrifice my three monsters to summon OSIRIS, THE SKY DRAGON!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Red lightning flashed all around the island. A shaft of red light ascended into the heavens and then, descending from above the storm clouds, the head of Osiris appeared. With its mighty roar, it flew down as its large, massive body twisted around the tower and coiled around the entire battlefield, coming dangerously close to Kaiba.

"Hey, I wonder if it's real," Ibuki said and reached out and managed to grab hold of one of Osiris' spikes and even _pulled herself onto the creature's back._ "Wheeeeeeeee!" Ibuki cooed, sitting on the dragon as it regulated the positioning of its body.

"Huh?" Mahiru did a double take, not realizing Ibuki had done something so audacious. "Ibuki! Get down from there!"

However, Ibuki seemed to be ignoring Mahiru and was looking around.

"H-how is she doing that?" Tristan asked, sweating.

"Don't…just don't ask, Tristan," Joey said. Joey had rightfully given up on logic when it came to Ibuki.

"Ibuki!" Komaru exclaimed. "What're you doing? It's dangerous up there!"

"What are you saying?" Ibuki asked. "I'm only three feet off the ground." She happened to be resting on one of the lower rising portions of Osiris' body. She slapped the sturdy scales of Osiris' body. "And it's not like the big guy's going anywhere any time soon."

"Do you have any _sense_ of shame, Mioda?" Kaiba asked her, baffled by her behavior.

"Nope!" Ibuki replied.

Kaiba sighed deeply. Technically speaking, Ibuki wasn't violating the rules of his tournament. While her safety was a concern to Kaiba, she was at least within dashing distance. He could nab her by her hair horns if he absolutely had to in order to keep her from falling.

Yami and Hajime decided it was best to just ignore Ibuki and move on. "I have three cards in my hand," Yami said. "That means Osiris has 3,000 attack points. That might be two hundred points weaker than my Black Skull Dragon, but unlike it, my Egyptian God Card can attack this very turn. Go, OSIRIS! ATTACK! Destroy Kaiser Dragon! Thunder Wave Force!"

Osiris opened its mouth and channeled a blast of electricity in its throat that it the unleashed in a continuous energy blast, completely vaporizing Kaiser Dragon and sparking residual electrical energy that Hajime held up and arm to shield himself from the blinding light.

"Your monster has been destroyed!" Yami declared. "And you lose life points!"

Hajime's life points fell to 800, less than twice Yugi's at 1,650.

"It's your move, Hajime. Make it count," Yami stated.

"I suppose I'll have to," Hajime stated. He drew the top card of his deck. "I'll place one monster face-down onto the field." The face-down hologram appeared.

"A wise decision. If you had played it face-up, Osiris would've obliterated it in an instant."

"I'll also switch Gaia the Dragon Champion to defense mode," Hajime said, turning the card sideways.

"Twould seem the might of Osiris is far too much for Hajime to deal with," Gundham said solemnly.

"Not true," Chiaki said. "Hajime just needs to survive this turn and then, Yugi's god card will be wiped out."

"Huh," Mahiru wasn't sure what Chiaki meant, but then she remembered, "Oh yeah! Future Fusion!"

"Right. So unless Yugi stops it, this could be the end."

Yami drew the top card of his deck. "I now have four cards in my hand, giving Osiris a total of 4,000 attack points. "And I'll use them to wipe Gaia the Dragon Champion from the field!"

Osiris opened its mouth and fired, completely obliterating Hajime's monster.

"My turn is over," Yami stated. "Your move, Hajime. Although, I'm pretty sure I know what's to come." Yami did not look happy.

"Looks like even you know that Osiris is about to leave the field. It was a good try though, but like I proved to Marik. Even the gods can be overcome. I draw." Hajime said. "And now, thanks to the effects of Future Fusion, my Blackland Void Dragon is summoned to the field!"

Hajime's great beast came out head first from his Future Fusion spell card and wrapped around Hajime's side of the field. It was nowhere _near_ the massive size of Osiris, but it was most certainly more powerful, sporting 6,900 attack thanks to Yugi and Hajime's fusion monsters.

"Since a face-up monster was summoned to my side of the field, I'm sure you know what happens next," Hajime said.

"Yes. Osiris depletes your monster's strength by 2,000 attack points with its second mouth attack!"

Osiris' upper mouth opened and fired a blast of blue lightning at Hajime's dragon, weakening it to 4,900 attack points, but still giving it plenty of power, easily enough to overpower its opponent. "Ibuki, now would be a good time to get down," Hajime told her.

"Yeah, you don't gotta tell me twice," Ibuki said. "Joey! Catch me!" She exclaimed, leaping off Osiris and diving at him. He failed in catching her effectively and she completely bowled him over. Joey hit his head on the hard metal ground.

"Ow," Joey groaned.

Ibuki purred as she gave Joey a tight hug for breaking her fall and then hummed to herself as she traipsed around the battlefield back to her friends.

"That girl needs to be put on a leash," Joey complained, getting up and rubbing his sore neck.

"You know, most guys would be appreciative to have a cute girl dive into their arms," Duke said. "Just saying."

With Ibuki clear from the line of fire, Hajime fanned out his arm. _I never thought I'd topple two different gods._ "Blackland Void Dragon, attack! Destroy Osiris the Sky Dragon! Void Gale Blast!"

"Osiris might be destroyed, but I won't take damage! Go, Kuriboh!"

All of the puff balls began amassing in a never ending wall of fur as Blackland Void Dragon's attack completely vaporized Osiris.

Sonia stared at the Kuribohs strangely. "Something on your mind, Dark Queen?"

"That monster is called a Kuriboh?" she asked.

"Um, yeah," Chiaki said. "Why?"

"Hmm, how strange. Perhaps it is just my imagination. I will have to check something when next I am home."

"Check what?" Chiaki asked.

"Perhaps we could discuss this later. We are missing the epic showdown," Gundham stated. "No offense, Dark Queen."

"Oh, none taken. Truly."

With Osiris wiped from the field and Hajime's monster still on the battlefield, it looked like Hajime had just swung the entire duel in his favor.

"Because of Osiris' immunities, it can't be removed from the game by Blackland Void Dragon's effects, but that's a small victory if anything," Hajime said.

"It…will be enough."

 _If Osiris is in the graveyard, I can still draw Premature Burial and resurrect it once. If I can get just enough cards in my hand, I can wipe Hajime's Blackland Void Dragon out completely. And I know just the spell card to buy me some time. I just have to draw it._

Yami drew the top card of his deck. Sure enough, the Heart of the Cards came through and he'd drawn exactly what he needed. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light! Now you're unable to attack me for three turns!"

"You're only delaying the inevitable," Hajime said. "Even with my dragon weakened, even Obelisk can't save you now."

"We shall see," Yami said with a smirk, fortunate that Hajime had not discerned his strategy. "Now, I shall place one card face-down, and end my turn."

 _With my Ambush Shield trap card on the field, once I draw Premature Burial, I can power up Osiris in order to make it even stronger in case Hajime does something to diminish my hand size. I just hope I don't have to use it sooner._

"Then it's my turn now," Hajime said. "And I'll summon to the field my Divine Dragon Ragnarok, in defense mode! And then, I'll end my turn."

"My move!" Yami proclaimed. "I draw!" He drew the top card of his deck. "And I shall activate Change of Heart, taking control of your Divine Dragon Ragnarok."

"Huh? What's Yug gonna do wit data? Why didn't he take control of Hajime's dragon?" Joey scratched his head.

"Haven't you learned by now when he's up to something tricky?" Celeste asked rhetorically.

"Next, I'll sacrifice your monster to set one of mine face-down onto the field."

 _That's strange. If he wanted to sacrifice a monster, why didn't he choose my Blackland. Is he trying to set me up? Does he need my Blackland Void Dragon in play as part of his plan?_

"What's the matter, Hajime? Did I confuse you?" Yugi asked.

"Repeating a clever line from your duel with Kaiba I see," Hajime chuckled.

"Hmph," Kaiba didn't find Yugi amusing then and he didn't think it was amusing now, either.

"It's your move, Hajime," Yugi said.

"Very well," Hajime said. "I draw." He put the top card of his deck into his hand.

 _With Beast of Gilfer face-down and my Ambush Shield on the field, everything is in play for when Osiris makes his return. Sorry, Hajime, but even with nothing on the line, I don't plan on losing this duel!_

"I'll put into play one monster face-down onto the field," Hajime said. "And end my turn."

"Fine by me," Yami said. "I draw." He looked at the new card. Excellent. He'd draw Card of Sanctity. But if he used it incorrectly, Hajime was sure to win. "My turn is over."

"Passing, huh? All right. My turn then. Draw!" Hajime swiftly picked up the top card of his deck and placed it in his hand. "I'll set another monster face-down onto the field and end my turn." _With Robotic Knight and Battle Ox in play, I have everything I need to win this duel once and for all. Sorry Yugi, but this will be my victory!_

"Very well," Yami said. "Then I shall draw!" _I can't let Hajime summon another fusion monster. Good thing this magic card will help._ "I activate De-Spell!" Yami exclaimed. "And I'll use it to deactivate your Fusion Gate!"

A piercing beam of light shot into the sky and cleared the swirling vortex in the sky, but the storm clouds remained. This battle of wits and skill was far from losing its tension, even the heavens themselves could tell that.

"Is that all you're going to do?" Hajime asked.

"Unfortunately, it is," Yami said solemnly.

 _Without Premature Burial, I can't use my Ambush Shield to give Osiris the boost he needs to overcome Hajime's Blackland Void Dragon. Fortunately, without Hajime knowing my strategy, he's sure to try and test the waters and that should hopefully by me the turn I need to turn this duel around. Even if he destroys my Beast of Gilfer, the attack points lowered by its effects to Hajime's dragon are sure to turn the tide of battle!_

However, Yugi was so caught up in his own strategy, he had no idea that Hajime wasn't just amassing monsters to the field, he was planning a strategy of his own, a strategy Yugi had almost completely forgotten was entirely plausible for Hajime to pull off.

"Guess it's time," Hajime said. "I draw." As he drew the top card of his deck, lightning flashed behind him in the ocean. It was a big, powerful bolt that cast a shadow on Hajime. "Yugi, this is it! The pieces are all in play! You're done!"

Hajime held up a card in his hand. "I activate Black Pendant, increasing my Blackland Void Dragon's attack power by 500 points. This gives it a total of 5,400 attack points."

The gem embedded pendant adorned itself fashionably to Blackland Void Dragon's head since it was too small to fit around its neck.

"Next, I reveal my face-down monsters, Battle Ox and Robotic Knight!"

Yugi began to panic. If Hajime's turn played out in the worst case scenario, this duel was over right here and now.

Fortunately, because of Yugi's monster and his face-down card, Hajime decided to break out the big guns. He couldn't risk another Mirror Force or Spellbinding Circle or something like it. Fortunately, he had the perfect monster for the job. "Now, I sacrifice all of my monsters to summon a beast so powerful that it's nigh unbeatable!"

"NO! You can't mean—"

"I do," Hajime said as his hair turned blond and his eyes flashed red. "Behold, I summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

In the sky, a gigantic golden orb formed in the air.

"Ra's sphere form," Sonia stated.

"Don't worry," Hajime said. "I've got the energy and the memory to summon it. I'm not going to let something like unable to read text make me unable to…" However, as Hajime glanced down at the card to consult his memory to recall Sonia's chant, somehow the words on the card looked plain as day to his eyes. _What the…? That's…how can…I never studied this language! Is this…_ Hajime looked at his hand and the glow around it. _Huh?_ In his last duel he'd been unaware of his awakened mode. Now, he was starting to realize its existence. _I see, when I was being made into Izuru, something in my mind must've been left behind to give me the ability to read this. Maybe it's part of Sonia's talent or maybe the Ultimate Public Speaker or something. Either way…I can read it…so easily. It's as if…Ra's power…flows through me._

Hajime consulted his enhanced skills and began to chant, raising an arm to the sky, "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry! Transform thyself from orb of light to bring me victory in this fight! I beseech thee!" Hajime chanted as energy flowed through him up to his arm, "Grace this humble game! And stand with me as I call out your name!"

Ra's orb began to crack open, heeding Hajime's words.

"I summon thee: Winged Dragon of Ra!"

A mighty roar shook the entire tower as Ra descended from the sky to the battlefield behind Hajime. The gust from its magnificent golden wings blew back Hajime's own supporters. A yelp from Ibuki and Sonia alerted him to it. "Are you guys all right?" he asked, turning back.

"Just a little wind," Mahiru said and snapped up a picture of Ra.

"Keheheh," Gundham chuckled. "I never would've dreamed that the great dragon of the sky that once sundered our souls to eternal damnation would now stand in front like the great guardian of the heavens it was always treasured as."

"You rule, Hajime!" Ibuki shouted.

"You can do it!" Chiaki shouted.

"Show Yugi the strength of _your_ hope," Nagito said to him.

Yami stared down the maw of Ra. Thanks to Hajime's spell card, Ra now had 8,700 attack points.

"Because Black Pendant went to the graveyard as a result of my summoning Ra, you take 500 points of damage from its effects."

Yami growled as his life points fell to 1,150.

"And now, Winged Dragon of Ra, attack!" Hajime shouted. "Almighty Blaze Cannon!"

Ra heard Hajime's call and obeyed, striking down Yami's face-down Beast of Gilfer with extreme prejudice. Since Ra was almighty, Yami's monster was unable to activate its effects.

"It's your move, Yugi," Hajime said. "Let's see if _you_ can overcome the might of the Winged Dragon of Ra as I did last night!"

Ra roared and its cry shook the heavens.

Yami stared as though he were staring at an abyss. _My entire strategy gone up in smoke. Even if I were to summon Osiris now, I don't have my Beast of Gilfer. I never thought Hajime would have the gall or the chance to summon Ra. What do I do now? How do I win?_

"Yugi!" Joey shouted. "Don't give up! If Hajime can overpower Ra, so can you! You're the King of Games! Now take 'em down!"

"You can do it, Yugi!" Mai cheered to him. "We all have faith in you!"

"That's right! We're all behind you!" Téa told him. "Until your life points hit 0, this duel's not over!"

 _Téa, Mai, and Joey are absolutely right. If I don't have a card in my hand to win the duel. I'll just have to draw it!_

 _Yugi,_ Yami told him. _Let's do this together._

 _Right pal,_ Yugi replied.

"I draw!" Yami declared. Finally, he'd drawn Premature Burial. "I activate the spell card Premature Burial!" Yami shouted. "By giving up 800 life points, I can summon any monster in my graveyard." Yami's life points trickled down to 350. "And I choose OSIRIS! The SKY DRAGON!"

From beyond the grave, Osiris reappeared once more in all its elongated, red glory.

"Please don't take another joy ride on it," Mahiru said to Ibuki.

"Nah, once was enough," Ibuki laughed.

"Your hand only has two cards in it," Hajime pointed out. "What's the point of bringing Osiris back for one turn?" he asked.

"The point is this," Yami replied. "I activate Card of Sanctity. Now we both must draw until we're holding six cards!"

"Okay."

Hajime and Yami each drew until they were holding six cards each. And lo and behold was another spell card in Yami's hand to help him out.

"First, now that I have six cards in my hand, Osiris' attack points are now 6,000. And next, I activate Pot of Greed! Now I draw two more cards!" Yami now had 7 cards in his hand, giving Osiris a total of 7,000 attack points.

"Impressive," Hajime said. "But Ra's attack points are still higher."

Ra screeched at Osiris. Osiris snarled back.

"Perhaps, but I still have plenty of draw power left! I activate a card known as Pot of Desires! By removing the top ten cards of my deck from the game, I can draw two more cards for a total of EIGHT!"

Osiris now had 8,000 attack points.

"And there's more. I'll also use a card you used in your last duel, Hajime: Pot of Avarice!" Yami exclaimed. "By shuffling Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Buster Blader, Beta the Magnet Warrior and Berfomet into my deck, I can draw yet another two cards!"

Yami now had 9 cards in his hand, giving Osiris 9,000 attack points.

"Okay. Even if you wiped Ra out, which I could stop you from doing by giving up life points, Osiris will disappear this turn," Hajime pointed out. "And all I have to do is play a monster on my side of the field to wipe out your remaining life points."

"True, but this duel is over this turn. I summon Giant Soldier of Stone!"

"What?" Hajime asked softly, having no idea where this was going. Yami was now down to 8 cards and Osiris had 8,000 attack points.

"And now, reveal final trap card: Ambush Shield!"

"Ambush Shield?" Hajime had never heard of the card.

"By sacrificing one monster on the field, I can give its defense points to my monster's attack points. And since Giant Soldier of Stone has 2,000 defense points, that gives Osiris a grand total of 10,000 attack points.

Shocked faces came from all sides of the arena. Every last spectator was utterly surprised. This was it the final blow.

"Thank you for a great duel, Hajime, but I'm afraid this is over! OSIRIS! ATTACK! WIPE OUT THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA AND THE REST OF HAJIME'S LIFE POINTS!"

Osiris roared as loud as it could to unleash its power for one last attack. As the blast sailed towards Ra, Hajime could only smile and power down from his blond, red-eyed state. _Yugi…Kaiba…Chiaki…thank you all…_ Hajime smiled as he spoke the final words aloud. "For a great tournament."

BAM!

Osiris' attack slammed into Ra, vaporizing it as Ra let out a dying screech and the residual damage knocked Hajime back. With his heart racing all duel and the stress from the night before, Hajime decided to just obey his body and crumpled to his knees, laying back flat on the hard metal as his life points fell all the way down to 0. He lay on the ground, panting.

Yami was hunched over, panting as well and he dropped to one knee.

"As head of the Battle City Tournament," Kaiba stated. "I declare this duel and this tournament finally over. The winner is Yugi Mutoh!" Part of that sentence burned Kaiba's throat to say, but he was man enough to admit to Yugi's victory.

The arena lowered as Yugi's friends all ran up to him, Joey and Téa patting him on the back, telling him he was amazing. However, though Yami was smiling and taking in their praise, he seemed to brush them off and approached Hajime. He reached down to him, hand open. "Need a hand?"

"Yeah," Hajime said and reached up his arm to help the duelist to his feet. The two stood with their hands clenched tightly. "You have nothing to feel ashamed of in your defeat," Yami said. "That was a fantastic duel."

"Hajime!" Chiaki exclaimed as she and the others ran up to him.

"That was amazing!" Nagito exclaimed. "You and Yugi's hopes were just incredible! As expected of Ultimate Duelists."

"You were really cool up there," Chiaki said. "Are you feeling all right?" She wanted to make sure Hajime wasn't upset with losing.

"Yeah," Hajime nodded. "I gave it my all." He smiled. "I had fun."

Chiaki smiled and a cute little squeak escaped her throat as her eyes shimmered with joy. She was happy to see Hajime in high spirits in spite of losing. She knew that he would definitely be all right.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash and Yami and Hajime had to rub their eyes.

Mahiru laughed. "Got you both."

"Hey! I know! Let's all take a picture together!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"That's a great idea," Chiaki said. "Hey, Kaiba, can you have Roland take the photo?"

"What? Am I not good enough?" Kaiba asked.

"I want you to be in the photo," Chiaki said.

"Yeah, come on, Seto," Mokuba said, jumping out and grabbing Kaiba by the hand.

"What? Hey!" Kaiba was not amused by this at all.

Mahiru gave Roland her camera and explained how it worked. Then, everyone, including Byakuya, Makoto and Komaru all gathered together and stood around. Yami and Hajime stood in the center of the photo with Joey and Chiaki on the side of them that the other didn't occupy. Everyone gave their best smiles, except for Byakuya and Kaiba who just looked surly, but that was expected of them.

Roland took three photos and then handed the camera back to Mahiru. Everyone huddled around the photo to see it.

Mahiru smiled. "I'll be sure this photo gets to everyone," she said, pivoting to face everyone else. "This is the kind of moment that gets remembered forever."

"All right, dweebs, everyone back on the blimp. I have an island to destroy," Kaiba said.

"Destory," Chiaki said, concerned.

"This island once belonged to my step father and I've rigged it to explode once the tournament was over. I don't plan on ever coming back here or using this island ever again."

"Instead of destroying it, I'd gladly buy it from you," Togami said.

"Sorry, but no," Kaiba said. "I'm burying the name Gozaboro Kaiba into the ocean for good and this is the last thing he owned. Then, I can move on to bigger and better things for the Kaiba Corporation."

"Very well, your fiscal loss, but I understand your motives," Byakuya said.

"Last one back to the blimp is a rotten egg!" Ibuki exclaimed, running for the elevator.

"Ibuki! Get back here and don't trip!" Joey exclaimed, running after her.

One by one the group headed for the elevator, Chiaki and Hajime being one of the last ones to do so. Without even realizing it, the two were holding hands as they entered the elevator. Hajime may not have won, but he felt as if he had gained something more than that: friends, unshakable bonds, these would be the things driving him forward into the future.

And sure, they all made it back to the blimp. And sure, Kaiba had to be a show off by using a Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet to get home because his ego never ceased to be the size of the freaking planet! But in the end, Hajime was happy. Happy that what was going to be his last tournament ever, was the end of an era for him instead, and the door to a new beginning.

Speaking of those new beginnings…

After having a healthy meal, Hajime eventually found Chiaki staring out the window at the ocean in her room. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Chiaki said, turning around and smiling at him.

"Sounds like we're not gonna make it back until dark," Hajime told her.

"So I heard," Chiaki said.

"Do you want to…do anything until then?" Hajime asked.

"Well…there is one thing I can think of," Chiaki said and walked towards Hajime.

"What's that?" Hajime asked, only to find Chiaki gently hugging him.

"I'm really sleepy," Chiaki said. "This whole thing with Marik. I haven't been able to get enough sleep. I'm also not used to staying up all day either. Usually I take lots of small naps." Chiaki pulled away and yawned. "I've…really been pushing myself."

"You know, I could use a nap too," Hajime said to Chiaki. "Let me lock the door."

"Thanks. Oh and get the lights."

"Right," Hajime said.

He turned off the lights and locked the automatic door to Do Not Disturb mode. Then he took his shoes off and carried them over to Chiaki's bed. She was already laying down waiting for him. He got into the same bed next to her, his face red, heart beating rapidly.

"You don't have to lay so far away you know," Chiaki said and squirmed closer to Hajime and rested her head in his chest. "Like this."

"Ch-Chiaki," Hajime was red in the face.

She smiled. "I thought so."

"Huh?" Hajime gaped.

"You're really," she yawned, "warm."

"Chiaki," Hajime called her name.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

The gamer girl was already fast asleep.

Hajime sighed. "You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me," he said, taking Chiaki in his arms. He cradled her as her cute, sleeping face snuggled into him. _Thank you…for believing in me._

* * *

 **(A/N: Awwwwwwwww. I know at least one of you is squeeing your head off right now. I will not name names, she knows who she is. And for those of you disappointed that there was no Marik in this chapter, don't worry, we've got an entire chapter dedicated to wrapping up this entire arc, starting with everyone parting ways at Domino Pier. And no, I haven't forgotten about Kaiba wanting to seal the god cards either, that's also next chapter.**

 **Also, I made an error. This was** _ **not**_ **the last duel to this arc. That honor goes to Yugi Vs Joey, the "Battle for Red-Eyes." That will be chapter 60. 61 will be the final chapter of this arc and…ugh, I am** _ **not**_ **looking forward to it. You'll understand when we reach it. Anyway, what a duel, am I right? Well, until next time, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	59. Fallout: Battle City

**(A/N: When was the last time we had a chapter that had no dueling in it? Honestly, I think that was chapter 38 when the virtual world arc began. Okay so no** _ **that**_ **long ago. Even so, get used to more of that in the future. Ending Battle City kind of feels like how things were post-Arrancar arc in Bleach, we've gotten so used to it that we feel like it's molding the rest of the story.**

 **And it is my displeasure to inform you all that Battle City is to this story what volumes 1 and 2 were to RWBY. Thanks, Volume 3! [obvious sarcasm is obvious] But the point stands. This was hectic, yet cheerful and upbeat. Not so much so going forward. Expect more characterization and dramatic tension all culminating in a big ball of What The Fuckery. Why? Because Blonde Bitch McWhore Face, I mean Junko, is entering the picture and isn't** _ **leaving**_ **the picture any time soon. I'd say "try to ignore her", but even that's going to be difficult with how hands on she'll be with the plot once she makes her first appearance in the Orichalcos arc. I mean, we'll have levity from her every now and again—thank God—but once Junko has her hands on something, it is forever tainted.**

 **Try to enjoy this story despite her, all right? I promise it'll all work out in the end! Now then, let's take a look and see some of the more…important resolutions to this arc. Fallout: Battle City begins!)**

* * *

By the time the Kaiba Corp blimp finally settled down at Domino Pier, the sun was already setting. Chiaki, still exhausted, was being carried on Hajime's back. He had resolved to carry her all the way back to Hope's Peak. With his enhanced strength, she was lighter to him than a paperweight.

When the 2nd place finalist disembarked, he found he was one of the last few to do so. To that end, Marik was already standing there with Ishizu and Odion. "Marik…"

"Hajime," Marik said and bowed. "You have my heartfelt apologies for all the trouble I've caused. The spirit of the Millennium Rod was influencing me, even when he was not the one in control. As of this moment, I intend to disband the Rare Hunters and return all of the cards we have ever stole."

"That's going a bit far, don't you think?" Sonia asked. "What about the cards you earned in Battle City? Those technically were earned."

"Fell Dragon…no…Remorseful One," Gundham said to Marik, "Though you have foresworn your dark powers, I look forward to the day when our paths cross once again."

"Gundham, you have my utmost apologies as—"

"Spare me your empty words, Remorseful One," Gundham said, head turned away from Marik. "Twas the Fell Dragon I dueled and was defeated by, not you. You have nothing to atone for between us."

"I see," Marik said, a bit saddened, but understanding Gundham's point.

"Oh, that reminds me," Yugi said. "I need to be giving the Egyptian God Cards to Kaiba. He promised he'd lock them away forever."

"My Pharaoh, do you not wish to control the power of the gods yourself?" Ishizu asked Yugi.

Yugi shook his head. "No, the god cards are too dangerous, even for me and Yami. It's probably for the best that they're sealed away."

"If that's the case, should we not receive them?" Ishizu asked.

"If Kaiba were here, I bet he'd say something like "Judging by how all of this started, I don't think you can be trusted with them", or something like that," Makoto said.

"Hey, that wasn't a bad impression," Komaru said.

"His voice wasn't _nearly_ deep enough," Celeste jabbed.

"Perhaps, but I agree with Makoto and his impression of Kaiba. These cards are too powerful and far too dangerous. It would be best if no one were to use them ever again," Byakuya stated. "And I can think of no place safer than behind whatever vault Kaiba plans to store them."

"Oh? Not going to bark that you have better security?" Celeste chuckled.

"It is not my right. Kaiba hosted this tournament and made it farther than I did. Those are facts. Even if my security is better, it is his right to see fit if Yugi plans to give the god cards to him. Of course, I wouldn't mind sealing them myself if the King of Games decides to bet on a different horse."

"I appreciate it, Byakuya, but I'm going to trust Kaiba. He seemed pretty adamant about locking them away," Yugi replied.

"Heh. And there you have it," Byakuya smirked.

"You don't sound too disappointed," Joey said.

"I have a lot to learn and master about this game. Until I can become a duelist even better than Seto Kaiba, the god cards should not be in my possession, sealed or not," Byakuya said. "That reminds me, we'll be in touch." Byakuya began to walk away. "If you'll excuse me."

Suddenly everyone heard a helicopter as it hovered over the middle of the pier and a stern faced man, with a white beard and combed back hair, carrying a dining tray with a teapot, cup and saucer stepped out. "Young Master Byakuya, I hope I am not too late."

"No, you're approximately right on time, Aloysius," Byakuya said. He walked towards the helicopter and turned back at the last second before getting in. "Joey. Mai. I'll be in touch."

Byakuya then entered the helicopter as his butler climbed in behind him and shut the door before the copter flew away and over the horizon.

"What did he mean by that?" Tristan asked.

"Let's just say this won't be my last tournament," Joey said.

"You're gonna be in another tournament big brother?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you guys all about it over some pizza," Joey said.

"Pizza!" Ibuki cried. "Can I come? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"Sure, Ibuki," Joey said. "Mai, how about you?"

"Joey, I'd love to, but I can't exactly leave my car parked on the pier without a permit. Here's hoping I don't already have a ticket," Mai said.

"Come on, Mai, just sit down and eat with us," Joey said to her. "You're our friend."

Mai twirled a lock of her hair. "Oh. All right," she said, hiding her blush. "I don't suppose why not."

"You can count me considerably out," Celeste said. "Grand Bois Chéri has probably been tearing up the furniture in my absence?"

"Who's that?" Komaru asked.

Celeste smiled. "He's my adorable little kitty cat. The most important creature to me in all the world."

Yugi smiled. "You should go home and feed your cat then, Celeste. I'm sure he's missed you."

"Oh he's probably been making grandma and grandpa's life a living hell in mommy's absence. Au revoir, to you all. If fate wills it, let us all meet again, regardless of the circumstances."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Yugi said.

Celeste then walked away.

"We should probably be getting home too, Komaru," Makoto said. "I don't even want to _think_ about the extra homework I missed."

"You'll catch up," Komaru chuckled. "You're no dummy and neither am I."

"You take care of yourself," Yugi said. "Makoto. Komaru. I hope we meet again."

"Y-yeah," Makoto stuttered, heart throbbing. "S-so does that mean we're…"

"Yeah, friends," Yugi nodded.

Makoto smiled. "Then I'll definitely see you again, Yugi. Take care."

"Take care," Yugi said. Makoto and Komaru then wandered off.

"Gundham," Espa said walking up to him. "I shall take what you have taught me this tournament and use it to fuel my powers even further." He turned towards Hajime. "And Hajime, I see a bright future for you. It's one of hardship, but if you can overcome it, I know you will find lifelong happiness."

"Thanks, Espa," Hajime said. "See you around."

Espa then walked off with his little brothers, carrying his baby brother in his arms.

A boat suddenly pulled up to the pier. "Master Marik! Lady Ishtar! Sir Odion!" An Egyptian fellow in a foreign robe called out to them.

"That's our ride," Ishizu said.

"It will be nice to be a family again," Odion said with a smile.

Flash!

Odion, Marik and Ishizu suddenly saw spots.

Mahiru laughed. "Gotcha."

Ishizu smiled, "You have a wonderous give, Mahiru."

Mahiru just smiled.

"You three take care," Yugi said.

"We shall," Ishizu said as she, her brother and Odion all got into the boat to be headed off back to Egypt.

"So, you spoke a moment ago of pizza, Reckless One?" Gundham asked Joey.

"Huh? You talkin' to me. Why am I the Reckless One?"

Mai laughed. "It suits you."

"Hey!" Joey complained.

"I'd say pizza for dinner sounds wonderous," Sonia said. "Perhaps we could dine at one of those odd places that serves specialty pizza with fish and rice. And as princess of Novoselic, I shall fit the bill. It is rare to spend an opportunity like this with friends."

"I'd love to dine, but I should be getting Chiaki to Hope's Peak," Hajime said.

"Oh come on," Mahiru said. "Just wake her up."

As she approached, Hajime took a step back. "No. Really. She's exhausted. I'd like her to get some rest."

"Chiaki is really worn out," Mikan said. "It might be best for Hajime to bring her back."

Mahiru pulled out her phone. "All right. I'll let Miss Yukizome know you're bringing her back."

"Keh, such is the ways of the Reliable One," Gundham said, smiling.

"Thank you, Mahiru. Sorry, I really do want to eat with you guys, but…"

"We get it. Go get your girlfriend back to school," Joey said.

Hajime coughed, blushed and then turned his head to try and look over his shoulder. He did not even begin to deny Joey's words.

"So, I'll uh…see you guys around," Hajime said and walked off with Chiaki snoozing on his back.

"So, Joey, where is this pizza restaurant you had in mind?" Sonia asked.

* * *

Night had completely fallen by the time Yugi and the others sat down to have dinner. Four gigantic pizza pies were ordered, each a strange combination of various meats and other toppings.

"So, what's everyone's plans after this?" Mai asked, taking a bite of fried fish pizza.

"Well, school resumes for all of us, I assume," Yugi said. "As for me," he held up the Millennium Puzzle, "I'm going to track down the remaining Millennium Items and help the Pharaoh uncover his missing memories."

"Well if there's anything I can do to help, you just let me know, okay?"

"Ah! That's right! Hey! Hey! Mai!" Ibuki exclaimed tugging on her arm. "Are you going to be part of Ibuki's band, are you?"

Mai looked at Ibuki and then at the others at the table. "Sure, why not?"

"Yahooooo! That means Ibuki's band's got all the components!" Ibuki cheered. "Hear that Joey, we got our band together!" Ibuki hugged Joey tightly, prompting a completely missed dirty look from Mai.

"I get it! I get it! Get off me! People are staring!"

"Let's practice out of my garage then," Tristan said. "There's plenty of space when my folks aren't home. Both my mom and dad work late. We've got all afternoon and most of Saturday."

"A literal garage band," Duke laughed. "I look forward to the album."

"Hey, have you guys even decided on a band name yet?" Mahiru asked. "Isn't that the most important thing?"

"Oh, Ibuki thought of that 40 chapters ago. We're gonna be called, the Lords of the Duel!" Ibuki shouted.

"Forty…chapters?" Téa was confused.

"Lords of the Duel, I like it," Joey said.

"You're going to be part of a band. I'm so proud of you, big brother," Serenity said with a smile.

Joey smiled and rubbed the back of his head, laughing.

"Joey," Mahiru said.

"Hmm?" Joey looked at her.

Mahiru smiled. "You're a good big brother."

"Isn't he? I think Joey is just the best!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Three cheers for the Ultimate Underdog!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Ultimate Underdog, now wait just a second!" Joey shouted.

"Hip! Hip!" Ibuki cooed.

"Hooray!" Even Yugi, Téa and Tristan were in on it.

Joey just sighed and let the remaining two cheers happen.

"Such a lively bunch they all are," Sonia smiled at Gundham.

"Keheheh, they certainly are stalwart soldiers against the ever-present threat of darkness. When this world as mine, I shall grant them all vast gifts of untold power and prestige," Gundham chuckled.

"Yes, pizza is the least I can do to thank them for being so kind to us," Sonia said.

Gundham pulled up his scarf to hide his blush. As always, Sonia saw right through his overlord persona.

The group continued to celebrate until close to midnight when the parlor finally was closing up shop.

"We should be heading back," Sonia said. "I hope we will all meet again in the future."

"Thank you for dinner, Sonia," Yugi said. "Really, you didn't have to pay for everyone."

"No, but I wanted to, as thanks," Sonia said, smiling. "Even if I do not wish to be treated like a princess during my stay in this country, I still wish to use my assets to help others in any way I can. After all, I still represent Novoselic."

"Well, if you're the representative of Novoselic," Téa said with a smile, "I'd be happy to visit any time."

Sonia smiled as she and Gundham walked off. "Mahiru, Ibuki, Mikan, Nagito are you not coming?"

"I'll catch up," Mahiru said. "I have something I need to do first."

"Mai needed my help with something. Ibuki will see you both later," Ibuki told the two.

"I-I'll be along shortly. I promise," Mikan said.

"I've got something I need to do myself," Nagito said with a distant smile. He walked off in a completely different direction of his own. In reality, he still felt beneath his classmates and didn't feel comfortable walking back with two of them back to the school.

Sonia and Gundham walked off, leaving the rest of the group to their own devices.

"I should be getting back to the hotel," Duke said. "I need to reschedule my flight back to the US. Perhaps you'd like to come along my dearest Mahiru."

"Not even if you had cancer, Duke," Mahiru said dryly.

"Ow. I've been shot down by women before and just…ow," Tristan said.

Duke smiled. "No. I understand. You couldn't possibly abandon your friends here in Japan. It was selfish of me to ask. But I shall remember you fondly, my dearest Mahiru."

"Please not too fondly, for both our sakes," Mahiru requested.

Duke just smiled and laughed and then walked off, biding the group goodbye.

Mikan and Mahiru then both turned towards Serenity. "You take care of yourself, okay?" Mahiru asked her.

"Yes, if there's any relapse from your surgery, please let me know," Mikan said. "I'll be sure to help as best as I can."

Serenity could not hold herself back and hugged both girls with an arm each. They each put an arm around her. "I'm so happy to have friends like the two of you," Serenity said.

"You need me for anything, just call," Mahiru said.

"Thanks again for looking after my sister for me, Mahiru," Joey said. "Really, I appreciate it."

"Any time, Joey. I'd be glad to help you or Serenity in any way I can," Mahiru smiled.

Mikan then approached Bakura. "You let me know if your health deteriorates too, okay?"

"Thank you, Mikan," Bakura replied. "But I think I'll be all right. You're an exceptional nurse. I know one day you'll be famous."

Mikan laughed and gave Bakura a bright smile.

"Mikan, I can't thank you enough for looking after Bakura," Yugi said.

"Yeah, for real," Téa said. "Really Mikan, thank you."

"W-well, if you're ever feeling sick, I'd be happy to take care of any of you," Mikan said. "It's my job."

"Well, you all take care then," Mahiru said. "Come on, Mikan, let's head back."

"Okay!" Mikan exclaimed and headed back to Hope's Peak with Mahiru. That just left Yugi and his friends standing around in a circle.

"So I guess that's it then," Yugi said. "Tomorrow we all go back to school."

"We've had quite the adventure," Bakura said. "Shame I missed most of it."

"You can be around for our next adventure, Bakura," Téa said. "I promise we won't forget you."

Bakura only laughed. He had a feeling that would not be the case.

Tristan sighed. "I hope Miho's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine. Chihiro promised, right?" Joey said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tristan said.

"Then I guess it's time to head back," Yugi said. "See you all tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Joey said.

"See you," Tristan said.

"See you," Téa stated.

Téa, Tristan, Bakura, Yugi, and Joey and Serenity then all headed off in their different directions to their individual homes, though Joey dropped Serenity off at the train station first.

When Yugi finally got back to the game shop, he opened the door and declared, "Grandpa! I'm home!" And thus, Battle City was officially brought to a close.

* * *

Of course, just because the tournament had ended, didn't mean the residual effects from its impact were over, not by a longshot.

Halfway across town, long before Yugi got home, Hajime was escorting Chiaki to Hope's Peak Academy. As Mahiru had promised, Yukizome was waiting at the front entrance.

"Oh, I remember you," she smiled at Hajime. "You're that reserve course student I saw with Chiaki on my first day teaching here."

"Oh, yeah, I remember you too," Hajime said with a smile.

Yukizome opened her arms to graciously accept Chiaki from Hajime, cradling her as she received her the way a mother would a child. "Awwww, she's so worn out. I hope you went easy on her."

"Er, we uh, never dueled each other," Hajime chuckled.

Yukizome laughed. Good, her implications had gone right over his head. Smart boy. "Don't you worry about a thing either."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Kaiba already called about the Kamukura Project. There's going to be some big changes in your life, Hajime. I think you're going to like them."

"Uh, okay," Hajime really wasn't sure what Yukizome meant by that.

"Just act like everything's normal for now," Yukizome said. "It's late so you should be getting home."

"Oh uh, yeah, thanks," Hajime said.

Chiaki tumbled in Yukizome's arms, her cheek colliding with Yukizome's chest. The soft sensation actually woke her up. "Huh? It's dark?"

Chiaki started to squirm enough that Yukizome decided she could stand up. Chiaki got on her feet and looked around. "Oh. Hope's Peak."

"Did you sleep well?" Hajime asked.

"Oh, yes, thank you. Sorry to trouble you so—"

"Don't even finish that sentence. It's the least I could do," Hajime said.

Chiaki smiled at him.

"Come on, Chiaki. I know you slept all day, but you should still head back to your room. It's after campus curfew."

"Ah. Right. Good point. Hajime, I'll see you around."

"See you around," Hajime said and the two parted ways. Tomorrow would be a new day. And, most importantly to Hajime, a new dawn.

* * *

Later that night, as Yugi's group was parting ways, Ibuki followed Mai over to her car. "What's up, Mai?" she asked.

Mai got into her convertible and slammed the driver's side door. "Ibuki, I'm going to make something perfectly clear." She grabbed Ibuki by her scarf and pulled Ibuki down forehead to forehead. "Listen here, you perpetual windmill of energy. Just because we're parting ways now and starting a band, doesn't mean I'm going to just let you snatch up Joey from me, got me? If I see you making more passes at him before I have my fair shot, there will be," Mai glared, "Consequences."

Rather than be frightened, Ibuki only sang in her own tune, "Mai likes Joey! Mai likes Joey! Mai likes Joey!"

Mai blushed hard. "S-so what? You gonna make fun of me for it?"

"Nope! Cause I like Joey too!" Ibuki exclaimed. "He's like the brother Ibuki never had!"

"…brother?" Mai was suddenly speechless.

"Oh don't get Ibuki wrong. She would love to take him into a quiet room and **CENSORED** his **CENSORED.** Maybe a little **CENSORED** while I **CENSORED** until we **CENSORED** and then we'll **CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED."** Ibuki looked at the blank eyed stare on Mai's face. "Buuuuuuuuuuut, if Mai wants to try her hand with Joey herself, Ibuki doesn't mind. I know! Maybe we could have a threesome! Ibuki thinks Mai's really pretty. It's one of the reasons Mai will make such a great singer for the band."

Mai just stared flatly at Ibuki. She felt she should've figured Ibuki was Bi, but she never figured…

"What?" Ibuki asked.

Mai shook her head. _What am I thinking? Ibuki isn't the rival I need to worry about_. "You take care of yourself Ibuki. And if you're looking for really good girl on girl action," Mai said as she started the car. "Call me." She then drove off, leaving Ibuki with a smile that she then licked.

* * *

The next day, as the end of homeroom bell rang for Domino High, Tristan threw his head back and sighed. "Man, I did _not_ miss this."

"Oh quit complaining," Téa said. "We're still students. So we study and learn."

"Why can't we learn more about duel monsters?" Tristan asked. "Man, could you imagine that? An entire academy funded to teach people how to duel."

"That sounds like fun," Bakura said.

"Sounds like a waste of money," Téa stated. "And impractical."

"I think it would be an interesting idea. I wonder if Kaiba might fund something like that some day."

"Knowing rich boy, it's already on his to do list."

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened. "Ah, good morning. Sorry I'm late!"

To the shock of everyone in the classroom, standing in the doorway at barely over five feet tall with long, periwinkle hair, and a yellow hair ribbon, clad in Domino High's girl's uniform was one Miho Nosaka. "Miho is transferring in today and got caught up in the office. Miho hopes to get along with everyone."

"Miho?" Tristan gaped.

Miho merely smiled at Tristan and the rest of Yugi's friends brightly. "Hello!" Miho exclaimed with a smile. "It's good to see you again, Tristan. No need to worry. Miho is back!"

"But…how?" Yugi gaped. He bought that Miho was awake, but she had been in virtual reality for years. Shouldn't she be at the Middle School educational level?

"Miho's a bit behind, but she took an aptitude test to get into high school. It took some doing, but the Kaiba Corporation was more than willing to vouch for Miho."

"Glad to have you as part of the class," Téa said.

"Yeah, welcome to the Breakfast Club of Dueling," Joey said, mostly joking.

Miho laughed. "Miho looks forward to a happy school life with all of you."

"And we look forward to having you around too, Miho," Yugi said.

Miho only smiled.

* * *

While some things were joyous and mirthful as a result of the conclusion of Battle City, not everything was. Seto Kaiba now stood with a briefcase by his ankle, arms folded, tapping his free index finger, slowly losing his patience.

Fortunately, Kyosuke Munakata and Chisa Yukizome both appeared relatively soon. "Sorry to keep you waiting until the last minute," Yukizome said with a smile. "I had to pick up Kyosuke at the airport and we hit a bit of traffic."

"Your almost tardiness is fine as long as you're both ready. They aren't going to make this easy on us."

"Worry not," Munakata said, holding up a briefcase of his own. "I've already made my case."

"Then let's go. It wouldn't do to keep those old farts waiting."

With the two alumni on either side of him, Seto Kaiba pushed open the door and he, Yukizome and Munakata entered a room where they were surrounded on all sides by nine middle aged men and women in formal business suits.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Kaiba said with a smug sneer, "Thank you for seeing the three of us on such short notice."

"Money talks," One of the women said, "You said this was something important, so talk. You waste valuable time just standing there."

"But of course. I would never want to disgrace such fine folk as yourself so much that you die of old age," Kaiba said.

"Watch your tone," one of the men said. "You're already on thin ice and you know it. You lose not once, but twice to Yugi Muto and you think they're won't be repercussions."

"Oh please, you can't kick me out and you know it," Kaiba said. "Because if you did, I could have this entire school shut down."

"Explain yourself," the head of the Steering Committee said.

Yukizome stepped up to the table in front of the Steering Committee. "I have here documented evidence that you were going to erase a student from existence in order to create what you call the Ultimate Hope. Not only is this procedure at odds with the law itself, but it's why you opened the Reserve Course in the first place. You used the funding to gather the resources necessary for this illegal Kamukura Project. Not to mention, in your letter to the party in question, Hajime Hinata," Yukizome said, slapping a stack of papers on the table, "You deliberately left out a few damning details of how the procedure worked."

"Lies and slander," a woman said. "You have no evidence to convict us. We merely wished to enhance a lucky student we felt would be the best test subject for an experiment."

"Oh is that how you feel?" Kaiba asked and opened up his briefcase. Inside was a portable video player. And on screen was Chiaki and Nagito's duel with Izuru. "Then what's this doing in the Kaiba Corp Database?"

"If it's in the Kaiba Corp Database then it's you making with the illegal experiments and slandering us to do it!" One of the men shouted.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that argument won't work. You see, I was indisposed at the time this was taking place. I have a key witness, several actually who can vouch for my whereabouts. Additionally," Kaiba said snapping his fingers as Munakata presented more paperwork. "Before you go claiming that Izuru Kamukura and Hajime Hinata are not the same person, I have brain scans of both individuals during the time we spent in a virtual hellscape. He, I, and many others were trapped by Noah Kaiba, who I'm sure needs no introduction."

Not a single member of the Steering Committee said anything.

"Your silence speaks oh so many volumes," Kaiba said. "Next time you decide to work with someone, make sure it's not a snot nosed brat that can be bribed with virtual ice cream."

"You're…you're making that up, right?" Yukizome could barely believe that explanation.

"Heh," Kaiba merely grinned. Apparently, he wasn't.

Munakata spoke up next. "All of this evidence will go right to the state governments. I have backup documents on file and even evidence to show that a large part of our information came right from your computers."

More silence.

"What's the matter?" Kaiba chuckled. "Isn't this normally the part where you chase us out and tell us this is all a figment of our imagination? Or are you sitting there trying to come up with a myriad of excuses as to why we shouldn't sue all of you and take the school for ourselves?"

One of the female members was brave enough to speak up. "Those documents, that's the entire agreement?"

"Every last page," Yukizome said. "Double sided. Trust us. We've been working on this case since I was a freshman. If you want to keep your jobs, you'd better start talking."

"Oh? How merciful," Kaiba laughed. "I was thinking they should all quietly resign if they know what's good for them. We have them by their beards and chests, why not go for the throat while we have the opportunity."

"I agree with Kaiba," Munakata said. "If you don't want us to sue the school as a whole, you're all going to agree to our demands. If I need to twist anyone's arm, keep in mind we have yet to tell Headmaster Kirigiri or Former Chairman Tengan about any of this. Slip up, and I'll be sure to drag your reputations through the mud so thoroughly, you'll be blacklisted from even the skeeviest of pawn shops."

Every single member of the Steering Committee gulped. None of them wanted that.

The chairman cleared his throat and said, "What are your demands?"

"First, you'll draft up paperwork creating a new annual title," Kaiba said, "Just the same way that you have an Ultimate Lucky Student since Class 70, you'll be adding an Ultimate Duelist every year as well. And as the original Ultimate Duelist, I would be happy to scout that."

"Done," the chairman said.

"Excellent. Next, the Kamukura Project will be shut down indefinitely one hundred percent, no arguments. I am shocked and appalled that you were willing to use my dueling talent to make an unstoppable force of nature. Dueling is a skill that is earned through hard work, just as everything I've worked for over the last ten years is!" Kaiba shouted. "You have some nerve thinking you can create the ultimate human being as some kind of messiah!"

The chairman sighed. "Done."

"Good. Next, Kaiba Corp will gain total control of all hiring procedures for Hope's Peak Academy staff members, that includes your replacements."

"You can't do that! That's a conflict of interest!" The chairman exclaimed.

Kaiba pulled out his cellphone and held it by his ear. "Hello, Mr. Prime Minister. There's something you should know about Hope's Peak Academy."

"All right! All right! I get it! Done. Anything else?"

"Yes, once you've drafted the necessary paperwork for inserting an Ultimate Duelist into every graduating class, you'll be taking your former experiment, Hajime Hinata and transferring him to Class 77-B as the Ultimate Duelist."

"Absurd!" A steering committee member proclaimed. "He's a normal student."

Kaiba held up a remote and switched the video playing on his briefcase to show Hajime's duel with Marik.

"Yes, we've all seen the Battle City Finals. What is this supposed to prove?"

"What this is supposed to prove is that your little lab rat defeated one of the most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters with little more than his skill and determination. No average reserve course student could do that. He also then managed to use said god card during a duel with Yugi Mutoh, who I'm sure will be a wonderful addition to class 78 next year."

"That is evidence of nothing. He used the Five Headed Dragon, a card we gave him, to succeed, and his victory was only made possible by the residual effects lingering within him when he merged with Izuru Kamukur…" The chairman trailed off.

"Oh no. Explain my point for me. That makes my job _so_ much easier. By the way, in case your wondering, in order to get into my tournament, Hinata took on my duel terminal at level 8 and scored pretty well, I might add."

"And what does that prove?" One of the board members asked Kaiba.

"There were participants in my tournament that took on levels 9 and even 10 and they never made it to the finals. Additionally, prime level duelists like "Bandit" Keith Howard, Weevil Underwood, and Rex Raptor were all knocked out of the tournament fairly early on. And Hajime Hinata defeated two prominent duelists I invited personally: Espa Roba and Bonz Marrow. Ultimate Gamer Chiaki Nanami also vouches for his skill."

"Face it," Munakata said. "You've lost. This will be less painful if you resign quietly and give in to our demands."

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" Yukizome exclaimed. "You're all older than fifty, which equals old enough to know better than to play with an innocent boy's hopes and dreams. I've met Hajime. He's a sweetheart! He even did the gentlemanly thing and brought Chiaki right back to school safe and sound!"

"Think of it this way," Munakata said. "A lot of students believe that it's possible to get into the main course through the reserve course by working hard. Allowing Hajime Hinata in maintains the illusion. He will be treated same as any other student. If he fails his practical, he'll be expelled. So if we're wrong about him, no harm no foul."

The chairman sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

"I'm giving you exactly 72 hours to make all of this happen."

"72 hours?! You're mad!" The chairman barked.

"Did I stutter?" Kaiba responded.

The chairman sighed and growled. "Fine. 72 hours."

"Sir, you don't honestly think—" the vice chairman started to say, but she was cut off.

"We should have known that this would come to haunt us one day," The chairman said. "Ever since I inherited the chairman's positions from former Chairman Tengan, I had a feeling that the Kamukura Project he refused to work with would eventually be found."

"Artificial hope isn't a hope at all," Yukizome said. "You might even call it a false god."

"Humanity gets by just fine on its own," Kaiba said. "After all, I'm around, aren't I?"

"Now is not the time to be inflating your ego, Seto Kaiba," Munakata warned him.

"We will see to your demands, Seto Kaiba," the chairman said.

"Good," Kaiba said. "Remember, 72 hours. Got it?"

"Yes. Now, if you have nothing further to add, leave us."

And just like that, Yukizome, Kaiba, and Munakata left the room. "Up high, Kyouske!" Yukizome exclaimed, slapping him five as the door was shut.

"The rest is in your hands now, Yukizome," Kaiba said to her. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be. Give my regards to Chiaki."

"Chiaki? Since when were you two on a first name basis?" Yukizome asked a briskly departing Kaiba.

He gave her no reply.

"I'll make the necessary preparations for the transfer," Munakata said. He then noticed Chisa sniffing. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy. Three years of hard work," Yukizome sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye. "And it all paid off."

"No. It's not over yet," Munakata said. "We've exposed the dark underbelly of the school, but the battle is only half-finished. Now we need to finish the overseas branch of Hope's Peak Academy and then make a power play to take over the whole school in its entirety. Only then will the world truly be expected to come into prosperity."

"As expected of the former Ultimate Student Council President, always thinking ahead."

Munakata smirked, but it faded quickly. "Lunch?" he asked abruptly. "I'll pay."

"Really?" Yukizome asked, blinking.

Munakata nodded. "Absolutely. You see, I-" Munakata was interrupted by his phone suddenly going off. "Oh, sorry, I need to take this." He answered his phone as Yukizome stood up and spun around to face him. "This is Munakata. Uh huh. Yes. Yes I see. Good. Keep that on file. No. Sadly we won't be making any arrests today." A smile crossed Munakata's lips. "Yes. As you were Detective. Yes, we should get the whole group back together for a banquet one of these days. It's been ages since I've seen everyone. Mmmhmm. Mmmhmm. Yes, I'll tell her. Have a good day, Detective." Munakata then hung up. "You've been sent warm wishes from a deceptively attractive detective. So, where were we?"

"Lunch I believe," Yukizome said.

"Right. Let's go then. I've got the car parked out front."

Yukizome smiled. "I miss being around you, Kyosuke. You're such a gentleman."

Munakata pat Yukizome on the back. "Well then, shall we get going? It's been too long since I've had properly cooked fried shrimp and rice balls."

Yukizome rolled her eyes. "You've always had such a strange palette combination, but that's what I've always loved about…y…cooking for you!"

Munakata smiled. "Come on, car's out front. We can play catch up, the proper way."

"Say, Kyouske…"

"What is it?"

Yukizome wanted to reach out to Munakata, but her arm was like lead. Instead, she tucked her bangs behind her ear, blushed and said, "I'm glad to see you again."

"Me too, Chisa," he said with a smile. "Me too."

And with that, the two alumni headed for lunch.

* * *

Since returning from Battle City, Hajime's life had been pretty run of the mill. He'd initially come home to his poor mother passed out on the couch in her waitress uniform, having never made it up the stairs. School had been blatantly uninteresting, though at least he could stop wasting time flagrantly staring holes at the main course building and just focus on his studies.

He'd seen Mahiru at least when she came over to eat with Sato. She wished him well and even gave him a copy of the photo she took. Other than that, school was pretty normal. Despite clashing head on with Yugi and beating Marik, his classmate's reactions had been all abuzz the first day back, saying how jealous they were, but also figuring that it was pretty obvious Hajime was going to lose to the King of Games. Though some were rooting for him just so they could see one of their own beat an elite that even had Ultimate Duelist, Seto Kaiba, baffled.

That same night he'd had dinner with his parents, both congratulating him for his performance. His mom wept as she was prone to do in moments of extreme emotional excitement. When they asked about the Kamukura Project again, Hajime could only tell them the truth.

"Mom," he said. "You can shred those papers. I have a friend willing to pay the tuition and…I'm done trying to become a super, incredible person. I'd rather just be me. Isn't it like we always say anyway, a Hinata may not be good for much financially, but we're always reliable, right?"

"Well said, Hajime," his dad said.

His mom sniffed. "Naoki, our little boy is growing up so fast."

"Oh, there, there, Shiori," Mr. Hinata said, patting his wife on the shoulder.

Hajime could only smile weirdly. This was the family he cherished after all.

While the second day after the tournament was even more plain and boring than the first, his brief game playing with Chiaki notwithstanding, it was the third day that things got pretty strange. Upon arriving at class, his teacher was surprisingly early.

"Oh, Hajime," she said. "Did you not get the memo?"

"Memo?" Hajime asked.

His teacher marched right up to him and handed him a slip of paper. "Headmaster wants to see you, says it's important."

Hajime swallowed. _Oh here it comes. I bet the Steering Committee is going to try and blackmail me into becoming their puppet. Well, I won't let them do what they want to me. I made up my mind!_

"Oh, uh, thanks," Hajime said and quickly headed to the main course, flashing the permission slip to Sakakura at the gate so he could get into the main course building.

On his way to the fourth floor, a lot of whispers were sent Hajime's way since none of the main course students had any idea what the hell a normal, reserve course student was doing here. Eventually though, Hajime came to the Headmaster's Office and knocked.

"Come in."

Hajime gulped and opened the door. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Ah, Hinata-san, good timing. Have a seat." The Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, Jin Kirigiri, sounded amicable enough. But, then again, so was Nagito. Also smiles and 100% crazy.

Hajime took a seat and Jin spoke. "As you know, the Steering Committee gave you a rare and powerful duel monster card in order to compete in Battle City."

"Let me guess, they want it back," Hajime said.

"Huh? Hell no, quite the opposite actually." Jin said and pushed a folder forward on his desk. "In reality, we'd like to make a new offer to you. One from Mr. Kaiba himself."

"Huh? Kaiba?"

"Yes. I hear you two became acquainted during the tournament," Jin said and flipped open the folder. Inside was a student record of Hajime. However, at the top of the page it read: Class 77-B, Main Course, Ultimate Duelist.

"HUH?!" Hajime was shocked out of his mind. "Th-this must be some kind of mistake."

Jin chuckled. "Duel Monsters is a rather unique card game, or so says Seto Kaiba. He has asked that we start integrating more skilled duelists into our main course. He said, you were the best option of everyone in your grade level to invite. How about it?" Jin Kirigiri said, handing Hajime a fountain pen. "Sign on the dotted line and it's so long boring academics, hello fast lane to success. Of course, that's assuming you can pass all of your—"

Jin stopped talking when he realized Hajime was already signing his name on the paper nice and big.

"This isn't some kind of trick right?" Hajime asked, even though he'd already finished signing. "This is an honest offer?"

Jin smiled. "Hajime Hinata, welcome to Hope's Peak Academy's main course, our brand new Ultimate Duelist."

* * *

After leaving the headmaster's office, Hajime was given a brand new uniform, cementing his status in the main course. More whispers echoed through the hall, but Hajime hardly paid them concern. He was racing through the halls and out the front door, eager to find Chiaki. He _had_ to tell her the good news.

"Chiaki!" Hajime called. He looked and looked for her, eventually finding her by the fountain, her usual spot.

"Hajime?" She was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here? Aren't classes in session?"

Hajime, out of breath from the excitement, stood up and showed off the new uniform. "Not for me they aren't."

"That's…that's the uniform for…" Chiaki started to tear up. Throwing her Game Girl aside, she leapt at him crying out, "Oh, Hajime!" She hugged him tightly, not caring who saw.

"I get you're excited Chiaki, but try to be wary of your PDA."

Chiaki immediately backed away from Hajime. "O-oh, M-Miss Yukizome," Chiaki said nervously. "Back from the airport already?" Even Yukizome's most precious student knew better than to make her mad.

"I got the news first thing this morning, Hajime. Congratulations. Now then, I'm sure you have tons of questions and I'm supposed to give you orientation and take you shopping."

"Orientation I get, but…shopping?"

"Yup. All main course students at Hope's Peak Academy get a 300,000 yen allowance pre-paid by the school for anything they need to further their talent. Also, we'll need to furbish your wardrobe, set up your dorm room. All that fun stuff," Yukizome said.

"Can Chiaki come along?" Hajime asked. "I feel like none of this would be possible if she hadn't had my back since the other day."

Chiaki smiled. "Hajime, I would love to, but this is your moment. I'll catch up with you later. I'm the Class Rep after all. I'll need to watch out for the others while Miss Yukizome is helping you settle in."

"Aww, I knew I could count on you, Chiaki," Yukizome said, rubbing the girl's head fervently. "You're so reliable."

"I'll see you both when you get back," Chiaki said with a smile.

* * *

Hajime grasped the special rules for the main course relatively quickly and he spent a good chunk of his allowance improving his deck. No, he wasn't removing his substitute fusions or doing anything dumb like that, but more adjusting his deck to have greater versatility in summoning more powerful fusions easier and also getting some damn good spell and trap cards that he could never afford before. Between that and furbishing his room, he'd blown through a third of his allowance in one day. Everything else was ported from home with Yukizome's help.

Night had fallen by the time Hajime was fully settled in and finished with all of his shopping.

"I'll expect you in class bright and early tomorrow," Yukizome told him. "Don't stay up too late or I'll have to drag you out of bed myself!"

"I believe it," Hajime sweated. He'd seen Yukizome intimidate multiple rip-off shopkeepers. He was starting to see the underlying scariness of the former Ultimate Housekeeper for himself.

"Have a good night," Yukizome said and walked away to the teacher's dorms.

Hajime looked around his dorm room. It was fully furbished with kitchenette, private washer and dryer, a bathroom, a full-sized bed, and a couch. The whole room was larger than Hajime's living room. He stood their pinching himself. None of this felt real. He was of course going to embrace this opportunity, he'd be an idiot not to, but…he was just a normal student…wasn't he?

"Settling in okay?"

Chiaki's voice broke him out of his trance. He'd forgotten to close his door behind him.

He whirled around. "Oh. Chiaki. I uh."

Ka-chunk.

Chiaki slowly shut the door to his room. She then smiled at him. "I see you like your room."

"Yeah, well...it's nice," Hajime said. "It really makes me feel like I'm not lost in your shadow anymore. I feel like we're…really on equal footing."

Chiaki smiled and giggled only to slap her cheeks and look serious. "Hajime…I…"

"What is it?"

Chiaki looked concerned. "Well…it's…been a few days and…we're alone in a private place. I thought we could…talk about…what happened the other day. You know…with Noah."

"I see." Hajime approached Chiaki and she approached him until the two were within half an arm's reach of each other. The was an awkward silence until Hajime finally said. "What you said as we were fading away…did you mean it?"

"Yes," Chiaki said.

"Well…I did too."

"So then..." Chiaki said, taking a step forward.

"So…then…" Hajime said as the moonlight struck through his window.

Hajime and Chiaki closed their eyes, the mood returning to that moment when the virtual world was crumbling around them, except this was reality. Hajime's head tilted down and Chiaki lifted hers up. Their arms encroached around the other's shoulders as Chiaki moved one hand behind Hajime's head. It didn't take long for her lips to find his and for his to find hers. Finally, after several days of waiting since their first attempt, their lips had met at last. It was a beautiful, powerful moment for Hajime. The hairs on the back of his neck bristled. This was his first ever kiss and the feeling was overpowering. For Chiaki, very little was different, except she felt a tingling sensation running down her spine and through her chest and practically throughout her body. And this was no mere brushing of their lips either. Their tongues licked at each other like two waves crashing into each other. Chiaki was so excited by the moment, she moaned throughout the entire event. Hajime, while not moaning, let out several breaths of contentment. It was truly a magical moment for both.

As Hajime started to pull away, he put his hand on the side of Chiaki's face and brushed her hair with his thumb. He then dropped his hand to her shoulder. The look on Chiaki's face was…peculiar to say the least. She was most certainly blushing, but the smile on her face wasn't her usual one. If anything, she seemed far...warmer and calm and less, excited or overjoyed. It was as though there was a hint of lust behind her smile.

"You kiss well," she said.

"You do too," he said.

From this, Chiaki stopped reaching up on her tip toes and embraced herself fully against Hajime's chest, nuzzling the side of her head a bit against it, holding her arms tightly around his back. "I love you, Hajime," she said.

Hajime pet the back of Chiaki's head and wrapped his other arm tightly around her. "I know you do," he told her. "And…" the words were stuck in Hajime's throat for a moment, but he was able to spit them out. "I love you too, Chiaki."

The young couple sat down on Hajime's new couch together, Chiaki nestling herself into her love's strong, warm embrace, head firm against his chest like it was a pillow. "Don't ever leave me again or do something stupid like the Kamukura Project, okay?" She cuddled Hajime a bit tighter. "I like you just the way you are."

"I know you do," Hajime said, stroking her body, "And I promise."

Chiaki shut her eyes and let herself be taken in by Hajime's embrace. She was starting to doze off. "Can I fall asleep on you?" she asked. "You're warm." She purred. "You're like a human blanket."

"Of course you can, Chiaki," Hajime told her.

"We're dating now, right? You're my boyfriend now, right?" Chiaki asked, a wide, content smile on her face.

"Yeah. As long as you're my girlfriend," Hajime replied.

Chiaki just smiled and hugged her Hajime even tighter. Yes, he was hers now. She licked her lips and squirmed about until she was comfortable and then she drifted off to sleep in his arms for the second time in her life.

Hajime embraced Chiaki just as tenderly. He was both her blanket and her pillow and that suited him just fine. He would always be there for Chiaki. Whenever she felt she had no one to rely on, when even her classmates felt too distant for the situation, Hajime knew he would always be there for her and he would never stop loving her. Though he was certain Chiaki was already asleep, he decided to speak his thoughts aloud anyway. "I love you, Chiaki. And I'm never going to let go of you or lose sight of what's important to me."

 _ **Not ever again.**_

* * *

 **(A/N: You know, I was going to add one more scene to set up the Battle for Red-Eyes, but I think this scene is just too cute to suddenly do mood whiplash to an action building scene. Next time on Dueling Trigger Finger: Yugi Vs Joey. Can Joey topple his own best friend to get his Red-Eyes back? And then after that…** _ **she**_ **returns. Strap in ladies and gents and enjoy this soft, tender moment while it lasts. You're going to need to return to it for therapeutic purposes with what's to come.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now, if you have any questions pleas leave them in your review. And, as always, until next time, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	60. Yugi Vs Joey: The Battle For Red-Eyes

**(A/N: So since I got asked this question more than once and a few of you might be getting the wrong impression, I thought I should level. Regarding Munakata's friend on the phone, it is my head canon that Kyosuke Munakata is just a player named Yu Narukami (since you can name the protag of Persona 4) in a universe where shadows and personas don't exist, but all the characters somehow do with the addition of Yukizome and Sakakura being part of the Investigation Team. It's a gag more than anything because it's too funny not to take advantage of and I thought I should be open about it before the joke didn't make sense.**

 **But wait, I hear you say, how does that explain Munakata's behavior in Side: Future? For those of you who have actually played Persona 4, you may recall a moment when the protagonist was reduced to a moment of ADAMANTIUM RAGE. So, picture if you will a dead Nanako and maybe one or two OTHER of his friends or MORE. That'd sour Yu Narukami for CERTAIN.**

 **On the plus side, given one of his friends' names is Naoto Shirogane and V3 gives us Tsumugi Shirogane and they** _ **both**_ **have blue hair, it makes the gag a little too plausible. So yes, that was Naoto on the phone XD.**

 **Right, dumb explanation over. Let's get on with it. Please note that this will be the** _ **last**_ **duel to use any kind of "animu logic" other than cards doing different things than their TCG/OCG counterparts. No more Quick Attack and no more taking liberties with the rules. This is the last time. I promise. Well…for the most part anyway XD. Have fun and enjoy the ride!)**

* * *

Monday. In Japan, that meant back to school. For Seto Kaiba, that also meant work. When he got to his office that morning, he had an envelope waiting for him on his desk that Roland must've left there before Kaiba arrived. Good on Roland. Always going the extra mile for his paycheck.

Kaiba opened the envelope as 3 duel monsters cards were packaged inside and a letter. Kaiba didn't need to read it. When he saw one of the cards land face-up, Obelisk, he knew what this was. Throwing the envelope and letter in the trash, he took the god cards with him and took the employee elevator down to the lowest possible basement of the company. It was a single room with a vault door so huge that it was roughly one-fifth the size of Kaiba's ego. Kaiba entered the passcode, and used the face recognition, fingerprint sensor and retina scanner to open the gigantic door.

Presently, this vault was actually empty as Kaiba had never thought anything so valuable as to put behind a safe this gigantic and complicated to open. If anything, it was a crisis safe for the end of the world. All he needed was some food if nukes started dropping. But, the god cards were objects that needed to be locked away in here, forever.

Kaiba placed them on a shelf inside the vault and shoved them off to the side, leaving the three cards in a big empty vault that Kaiba then hit a button on the inside of the vault door to automatically close the safe. He waited until the door was completely closed before heading for the elevator. Finally, this nightmare was over. These cards would never hurt anyone ever again.

 _But,_ Kaiba thought, _I've detected other cards like them in Pegasus' database. Any unique one-of-a-kind cards I'm going to lock away just like the Egyptian God Cards._ As he returned to his office, he loaded up the Database and located 3 new cards that were just as dangerous: The three Sacred Beasts.

* * *

As Kaiba started gearing up for a crusade to protect the world from dangerous trading cards, halfway across town a showdown was about to begin. Outside, it was misty and foggy early that morning. Yugi and Joey were approaching from opposite ends of the street, duel disks at the ready. They were meeting in front of Domino High, the quietest place they could think to meet on a Sunday morning before breakfast.

 _Battle City's not over yet,_ Yugi thought. _I have one thing left to do._

 _Time for me to see how far I've really come,_ Joey thought.

Memories of their friendship played out in Yugi and Joey's heads. Then, with a wave of his coat, Yugi let the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle take command. He was almost to Joey. This duel would begin soon.

"We made it Joey, but there's still one thing left to do. I still have something of yours," Yami said with a smirk.

"Yup," Joey said, holding up his deck. "And it's time for me to earn it back pal."

Yami did the same. "You're on."

"Of all the battles I've been through in this tournament," Joey said. "This one means the most." He activated his duel disk. "You better watch out. You taught me everything you know about dueling."

"Almost," Yami smirked.

The two of them loaded their decks into their duel disks and declared, "Let's duel!"

"I'll let you have the first move, Joey," Yami said, smiling proudly. "Show me everything you've learned across this past tournament."

"You got it! One Joey Wheeler special coming right up!" Joey exclaimed, drawing the top card of his deck. Looking at his hand briefly, Joey quickly decided on a plan of attack. "First, I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode!" Joey said, the fearsome 2000 attack power, purple feline beast warrior emerged with a snarling growl. "Then, I'm gonna set two cards face-down," Joey said, as the holograms appeared behind his Panther Warrior. "Your turn, Yug."

"Not a bad first move, Joey," Yami said. "I draw." He pulled the top card of his deck and then looked at his hand as he placed the new card into it.

 _I don't have a card in my hand that can fight Joey's Panther Warrior directly,_ Yugi thought. _And those two face-down cards worry me. However, Joey has to sacrifice a monster in order for Panther Warrior to attack. So if I play defensively, I can keep my life points safe for now._ "I set a monster face-down," Yami declared, as a face-down hologram appeared sideways on the battlefield. "Then, I'll add these two face-down cards and end my turn." Two more vertical face-down holograms accompanied Yugi's first. "My turn is over."

Joey smirked. His plan worked. "I draw." He placed the new card in his hand. "And now, I activate one of my face-down cards: Lightning Blade! This magic card raises my Panther Warrior's attack power by 800 points."

Panther Warrior's attack power surged to 2800 as it now had a spiffy new weapon in its hands.

"What?" Yami gasped. Joey had bluffed with a face-down and forced him to go on the defensive.

"Next, I'm activating Scapegoat!" Joey exclaimed, allowing him to have sacrifice fodder for his Panther Warrior. "And next, I'm summoning Rocket Warrior in attack mode!" The rocker shaped swordsman appeared at Joey's side.

"Hold on, Joey! I activate this face-down card: Dust Tornado!" Yami revealed one of his face-down cards. "And this will allow me to destroy your Lightning Blade!"

A powerful gale utterly laid waste to the Lightning Blade that Joey's Panther Warrior had been holding. "And thanks to the effects of Dust Tornado, I can set one new card," Yami said, setting a card face-down onto the field.

"Don't think that's gonna keep me from attackin'," Joey said. "Panther Warrior, attack his face-down monster! I offer one of my Scapegoats for you to do so. Now attack!"

One of Joey's scapegoats vanished and Joey's Panther Warrior charged forward.

As it neared, Yami let fly a smirk of his own as his face-down monster was revealed to be Big Shield Gardna. The attack slammed into Yugi's monster and Joey's Panther Warrior failed to impact Yugi's monster.

"As always," Yugi said, as Joey's life points ticked down to 3400. "I'm one step ahead of you, Joey."

Joey growled in disappointment. "I end my turn."

"All right then," Yami said and went for the top card of his deck. "My move." He drew the top card and put it in his hand. "And now, I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna to summon Dark Magician Girl, in attack mode!"

Dark Magician Girl appeared on the battlefield in an aura of hearts, a wave of her wand, a wink and a smile. She had 2000 attack points. Joey's monsters had 2000 attack points and 1500 attack points.

"Joey, you have no face-down cards to protect you and one of your monsters is weaker than mine," Yami said, loving to state the obvious. "I'm sure you know what happens next."

"Yeah, I do," Joey sighed.

Yami nodded and then showed no mercy. He balled a fist tightly and bellowed, "Dark Magician Girl, attack! Destroy Rocket Warrior!"

Lighting a pale pink energy blast from her wand, Dark Magician Girl sent it sailing at high speeds straight into Joey's Rocket Warrior, blowing it up and reducing Joey's life points to 2,900.

"I think that'll do for now," Yami said. "Your move, Joey."

 _Man, Yug's showin no mercy, not that I want anything other than his best. I gotta be worthy of my Red-Eyes. All right, gotta dig in my heels and charge forward at full speed. Let's go!_ Joey shouted as he drew the top card of his deck. What he drew was precisely what he needed right now. "I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode!"

A bunch of Goblins appeared on the field carrying clubs, maces and axes.

"Goblin Attack Force, attack!" Joey shouted.

With none of their friends around, no one was around to remind Joey that Yami still had two cards face-down onto the field. This lapse in judgment would cost Joey the opening he thought he had.

"Go Magical Hats! Conceal Dark Magician Girl!" Yami exclaimed. 4 hats appeared and hid the Dark Magician Girl within them. Joey's goblins started beating the shape out of one of the hats, but it was revealed to be empty.

"Not a problem," Joey said. "My Panther Warrior is still strong enough to take Dark Magician Girl down with it. And when its your turn, you'll have to summon a new monster. And even though my Goblin Attack Force will be in defense mode, my life points will be safe. I'll even have two scapegoats leftover. Everything's coming up Joey!"

"If that's what you think, then go ahead and attack," Yami said with an extremely calm poker face.

"You bet I will!" Joey exclaimed. "Panther Warrior, attack!"

Another scapegoat vanished from the field as Panther Warrior charged across the battlefield, aiming for another hat, slicing it in two. Unfortunately, the Dark Magician Girl was not concealed within. Worse, Yami's other face-down card _was_."

"Spellbinding Circle, go!" Yami declared and ensnared Joey's Panther Warrior, immobilizing it and dropping its attack points to 1300.

 _Aw man, Yugi duped me_ again _,_ Joey thought, frustrated. "All I can do is end my turn," He bemoaned.

Normally, this was the time when the Pharaoh would offer Joey words of encouragement to keep his head in the game. However, the ancient king of Egypt decided to keep his mouth closed with regards to such things this duel. Right now, he and Joey were not allies fighting back to back, they were rivals, competing face to face. If Joey was losing heart, then it was just an indication that Yami should hold onto Red-Eyes for a bit longer.

"I draw," Yami stated and drew the top card of his deck. "And now, I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" Yami declared as the red clad, blonde knight appeared on the battlefield with 1500 attack points. "And next, I will reveal Dark Magician Girl from her concealment inside her hat." Yami dismissed his Magical Hats and allowed Dark Magician Girl to appear from the hat to his right. She stood next to her blonde comrade, both ready to obliterate Joey's field.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack! Destroy Joey's weakened Panther Warrior! Dark Burning Attack!"

Dark Magician Girl let loose a blast of pink energy from her wand and let it fly straight into Panther Warrior, obliterating it and bringing Joey's life points down to 2,200, almost half their starting total. And Yami, insofar, had yet to be touched.

"Queen's Knight, attack! Destroy Goblin Attack Force! Queen Force Sword!"

Queen's Knight emitted a calm battle cry and charged forward, slicing down Goblin Attack Force and completely emptying Joey's field except for his two scapegoats.

"Next, I'll set one card face-down onto the field," Yami said, calmly activating the face-down hologram. "Your move, Joey."

Joey nodded and pulled the top card of his deck to his hand. Joey could almost hear the cry of his monster as he stared the printed ink of his Thunder King in the face. Ibuki's laughing, smiling face seemed to sink into the card like a vision.

 _Ibuki…_ Joey thought, smiling. Conviction rose within Joey anew. Even if he was facing down his best friend, it didn't matter. He was not going to lose heart. He had fought too hard in Battle City to give up on his Red-Eyes now. _I'm a true duelist,_ Joey told himself. "And I'm not gonna lose!"

"Hmm?" Joey's sudden shout caught Yami's attention.

"First, I'm gettin' Dark Magician Girl off the field with this, my Thunder King the Lightningstrike Kaiju!" Joey exclaimed.

Dark Magician Girl disappeared and, in its place, Joey summoned his prized Thunder King to the field.

"Why would you gift me such a powerful monster, Joey?" Yami asked.

"So that I could do dis," Joey said and held up a magic card. "I activate Hammer Shot!" Joey said, sliding the card into the reader. "This spell card lets me destroy the monster on the field with the highest attack. And right now, that's Thunder King!" Joey exclaimed, pointing at it.

A big mallet appeared and squashed Yami's monster, sending it to Joey's graveyard.

"And now that Thunder King is in my graveyard, I can use dis," Joey said, sliding yet another magic card into his card reader. "Monster Reborn! Thunder King, come to my field!"

Joey's strongest monster took to the field, all three heads roaring.

Yami took a step back, intimidated, teeth gnashed.

"Thunder King, attack! Triple Lightning Blast!"

"Not so fast!" Yami exclaimed. "Go, Mirror Force!"

"What?" Joey exclaimed.

Joey's strongest monster's attack reflected off a rainbow colored barrier right into its own face, destroying it.

"No! No! No! Urrrrrrrgh!" Joey exclaimed, rubbing his hands through his hair in aggravation. "That was my best counterattack." He sighed. "Oh well, at least I still have my scapegoats. They'll protect me. Bring it on, Yug!"

"Very well. You asked for it!" Yami declared and drew the top card of his deck. "I summon King's Knight in attack mode!" Yami declared as Queen's Knight's male counterpart appeared.

"Uh oh," Joey gulped.

"And since I now have both King's Knight and Queen's Knight on the field, I can summon Jack's Knight!"

"Okay, um, see…this does not look good…Uhhh…"

Yami now had 3 knights on the field and Joey only had two monsters to defend himself. "Go, my knights! Attack!" Yami declared.

King's Knight crushed the scapegoat on the left. Queen's Knight dispatched the scapegoat on the right. And then, with his blade in both hands, Jack's Knight rushed forward and, sword overhead, brought it down to attack Joey directly.

"Agh!" Joey exclaimed, holding his shoulder as his life points fell all the way to 300.

"It's all right if you lose, Joey," Yami told him, smiling. "Your victory doesn't have to be today. I'll duel you as many times as necessary until you feel worthy of your Red-Eyes. We're friends and I will always help you get stronger."

"No, it's gotta be today," Joey said. "I'm not gonna stand in your shadow any longer, Yugi. I'm gonna stand on my own two feet." Joey gave Yami a determined stare that the latter had never seen before. There was fire in Joey's eyes, fire that not even the fiercest monsoon could douse. "Joey Wheeler's goin' pro and I'm only going with my Red-Eyes!" Joey shouted. "I draw!" Joey quickly pulled the top card of his deck to his hand. Nodding, he stated, "I activated Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards."

Heart of the Cards riding higher than they ever had before for him, Joey drew one of his favorite combos.

"I summon Baby Dragon in attack mode and then I activate Time Wizard!" Joey declared. "Go, Time Roulette!"

"Time. Ma. Gic." The magic wizard beeped.

Yami started to sweat. Even he could feel Joey's determination and will. He already knew just from this alone that Time Wizard's effect would land in Joey's favor and it did. Baby Dragon grew to Thousand Dragon as the whole battlefield aged 1000 years, aging Yugi's monsters into that of withered skeletons.

"Oh well," Joey said smirking. "Sorry Yug, but this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me. Thousand Dragon, attack! Noxious Nostril Gust!"

With Yami's monsters pretty much turned to bones in rusted armor, Joey's attack had all the power of a direct attack, destroying all 3. This brought Yami's previously untouched life points all the way down to 1600.

"Yeah!" Joey cheered. "How's that, Yug?"

"Not a bad move, Joey," Yami told him. "But this duel is far from over."

"Yeah, but I finally damaged your life points. I ain't giving up just yet. Your turn, Yug. Let's see what you got!"

"Very well," Yami said. He drew the top card of his deck. He smiled, feeling reassured by the card he drew. "Sorry, Joey, but I'm afraid this won't end well for your dragon."

Joey seemed confused. "Whatdya mean?"

"I mean, I activate Dark Magic Curtain! This allows me to summon my ever faithful companion: Dark Magician."

"Nyeh!" Joey whined, really concerned right now.

From the strange caped skeleton that Yami summoned emerged the ever-famous Dark Magician. In exchange, Yami's life points descended to 800 to pay for the cost of summoning his monster. It would be worth it though.

"And now," Yami exclaimed, making a fist. "Dark Magician!" He extended his arm out towards Joey. "Dark Magic Attack!"

Everything went photo negative as Dark Magician shattered Thousand Dragon, destroying it. Joey's life points dropped to 200.

"Your move, Joey," Yami said, smiling with a very tiny hint of smugness.

Joey nodded and drew the top card of his deck. The setback didn't matter. Joey was riding on full faith of Heart of the Cards to carry him through this duel. Nothing was going to stop him. He made up his mind. He drew the top card of his deck, revealing Roll of Fate.

"I activate Roll of Fate," Joey stated. "Depending on the number I roll," Joey said as a plain die appeared, "I get to draw that many cards as long as I then send that many cards to the graveyard. And I'm hoping for a full hand!" Joey declared, throwing his arm up in the air as the die was hurled into the air and landed onto the ground six-side up.

"Yes!" Joey exclaimed, pumping his fist. "There we go!"

Drawing six cards, and then sending six cards to the graveyard, Joey knew exactly what he needed to do. "I activate Polymerization, sending two normal monsters to the graveyard to bring out First of the Dragons!" Joey shouted. "And I'm activatin' a Quick Attack magic card. So now, I can attack now! First of the Dragons, go! Destroy Dark Magician!"

With a blast of dark energy from its mouth, First of the Dragons completely obliterated Dark Magician, bringing Yami's life points down to 600.

"You've defeated even my Dark Magician," Yami said. "Very impressive, Joey."

"Yeah, but this duel ain't over yet. Come on, I'm havin' too much fun for dis to be over too soon."

"Well then, I hope to not disappoint," Yami smiled. He drew the top card of his deck. "I set a monster," he said, placing it face-down. "That'll be all for now."

 _Huh? What the hell is Yugi up to?_ Joey wondered. _Just a monster? Can he not use the card in his hand._ He smiled. _Oh well, not my problem. But I should still be careful._ Joey studied Yami's face. _Dat's not the expression of someone who thinks he can't survive to da next turn._ Joey swallowed. _Okay! Playin' it safe den! Here goes!_

"I draw!" Joey declared. "First, I'm settin one card face-down," he said as the face-down hologram appeared. "And next, I'm attacking with my First of the Dragons!"

Joey's monster blasted its powerful dark breath down onto Yami's monster, only to reveal the still intact Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.

"Sorry, Joey, but my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian can't be destroyed by monsters with greater than 1900 attack points, which means my life points and my monster are safe."

Joey gnashed his teeth. Great. Now Yami was sure to counterattack and completely rip Joey a new one. "Go. Yugi," Joey said, disappointed.

Yami nodded and drew the top card of his deck. "I now sacrifice my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to play my Summoned Skull!"

Joey was now confused. "Uh, Yug. Your monster's weaker den my monster. What gives?"

Yami smiled. "What "gives" as you put it, is this magic card, Makiu, the Magical Mist!"

The color drained from Joey's face. If it wasn't one duel it was another. That card really screwed him over in his duel with Yugi in Duelist Kingdom and it was about to do so again.

"First of the Dragons has 2000 defense points, meaning my Summoned Skull has more than enough attack power to destroy it when combined with the power of Makiu! Now, go my skull! Attack with Lightning Strike and vaporize First of the Dragons!"

As holographic rain poured onto the battlefield, Summoned Skull let out a growl and sent powerful lightning into the air. The sky flashed and then lightning rained down on Joey's monster, destroying it and leaving his field wide open. Yami's skull then waved its arms out at its side as the mist and rain ceased.

"Since Makiu prevents me from attacking the turn I use it, I'm afraid that ends my turn since I have no cards in my hand, Joey. Your move."

 _Yeah and a fat load of good it'll do me. The only card I've got that can stop Summoned Skull is Battleguard King and he got sent to da graveyard cause of Roll of Fate, and I already used Monster Reborn._

Joey was about to surrender, only to shake himself out of his defeatist attitude. _No! What the hell am I saying? I still got my face-down card. But…_ Joey looked at Yugi. _If Yugi destroys it, I'm in big trouble. I'm riding everything…on that one card._ Joey took a deep breath and put the top card of his deck into his hand. "I'm ending my turn!" he declared, swinging his arm down at his side. "Let's go, Yug!"

"You're ending your turn?" Yugi was surprised to hear those words.

Joey nodded. "Yeah, but...I'm gonna see this through to the end. A true duelist doesn't give up. Not ever."

"How very true," Yami said. "Very well, then it's my turn." He drew the top card of his deck. It was Kuriboh. As it was the only card in his hand, Yami had a choice to make, he could attack and go for the final blow, or pass and play it safe. Kuriboh was designed for that after all. He tried to scan Joey's face, but it was impossible to tell if Joey had resigned himself to his fate or if he was hoping Yami would trigger his face-down card.

 _What do you think we should do, pal?_ Yugi asked Yami.

 _Joey seems to have a lot of faith in that face-down card of his,_ Yami said. _The smart thing to do would be to wait and see what happens. Card of Sanctity and Pot of Greed are still in our deck after all, along with Monster Reborn._

 _Poor Joey, he's giving his all and we just seem to keep kicking him while he's down,_ Yugi stated.

Yami stared at Kuriboh, then at Summoned Skull and then at Joey. He smiled. _I think what Joey doesn't know won't hurt him. What do you think, Yugi? Like Mai once said,_ He smirked, mentally giving Yugi a thumb's up. _Some cards just don't have to be played._

Yugi smiled. _All right pal, do what you feel is right._

After communing with the teen in his body, Yami was poised to go for the throat. "Sorry, Joey! But I'm not falling for a bluff this time!" the Pharaoh thundered. "Summoned Skull, attack! Lightning Strike!"

Joey's eyes flashed to life. "Activate trap card! Go, Graverobber!"

Joey's friendly little goblin buddy appeared and he brought the perfect trinket back from Yami's grave with him.

"My Mirror Force!" Yami exclaimed.

"Yup," Joey stated. "I was hopin' to reflect any attack you threw at me right back at you!" Joey declared, extending his index finger towards Summoned Skull as he used Graverobber to activate Yami's Mirror Force and reflected Lightning Strike right back at Yugi's monster, destroying it.

"Then I guess my turn's over," Yami said with a smile. "Your move, Joey."

"Huh?"

"The card in my hand can't be played or set. It's your turn," Yami said, smiling.

"My…turn? My…" Joey looked at the situation in front of him. His turn. Yami had no set cards and a card he couldn't play. This was it. Joey's joy could barely be contained. "Awrite! Here goes!" Joey drew the top card of his deck. It didn't matter of course. Joey had just the cards in his hand to finish the duel.

"I summon Swordsman of Landstar, in attack mode!"

Joey's goofy looking knight with 500 attack points and 1200 defense points appeared.

"And next, I activate Sword and Shield, swappin' its attack and defense points."

Swordsman of Landstar now had 1200 attack.

"Go, Swordsman of Landstar, attack! Landstar blade slash!"

Yami looked at the Kuriboh in his hand. If he played this, the duel would continue. He'd likely draw a powerful monster on his next turn, one with more than enough attack points to wipe out Swordsman of Landstar and the rest of Joey's life points. But, to him, Joey had proven himself. Just this once, he was going to let it slide. He pocketed Kuriboh and let the attack come through, taking 1200 points of damage and bringing his life points down to 0.

Joey could barely believe what had just happened. Yami's life points hit zero. ZERO! "I…I won? I WON?!" Joey could barely contain his excitement.

Like a magician, Yami quickly swapped the Kuriboh in his hand for Joey's Red-Eyes. He then relinquished control back to Yugi. "Here, Red-Eyes Black Dragon. You've earned it, pal" Yugi said, handing the dragon off to Joey.

Joey took his Red-Eyes back from Yugi, looking it over. The card was in just as pristine condition as Joey had received it back during Duelist Kingdom. A bunch of emotions started to well up in Joey as his entire Duel Monsters career up until now flashed before his eyes. Yugi thought Joey was going to start crying, but his best friend instead leapt as high as he could into the air, shouting, "YEAAAAAAH!"

Upon landing on the ground, Joey took out his dueling deck, shuffling his cards from the graveyard of his just finished duel back into them. Then, holding Red-Eyes with his other hand, placed the card face-up on the bottom of his deck. "Red-Eyes," Joey said. "Welcome home." Joey felt as if he could hear the dragon's cry as he stared at the artwork and then put his deck in his pocket.

Yugi then yawned. He had gotten up pretty early after all. "Hey, why don't you have breakfast at my house, Joey. My grandpa loves overcooking when company is over. Bacon and eggs and waffles. What do you say?"

Joey laughed. "You had me at breakfast. I'm starving!" Joey said, giving Yugi a friendly slap on the back. "Let's go."

"Yeah," Yugi said with a nod.

The two friends then walked back to the game shop to have breakfast. Much to Solomon and Yugi's chagrin, Joey ended up squirting the maple syrup for the waffles directly into his mouth, killing half the bottle, and sheepishly paying for it in cash.

Thus, as he and Yugi then marched to school that morning, both knew that Battle City was officially over. Dawn had come and gone and the sun was high in the sky. It was a new morning in Domino City. And though the tournament and chaos that resulted from its inception were finally over, its fallout was only just beginning.

And its progenitor had blonde hair, blue eyes and a soul so foul, it would come to consume the whole world. But, though unaware of this source of chaos and despair, Yugi and Joey soldiered onward knowing that, whatever threatened the world, they would be there to stop it, side by side, shoulder to shoulder as best friends. No matter what happened, nothing would _ever_ change that.

* * *

 **(A/N: I'm not helping the Ho Yay for those two am I? So, short chapter and I probably could've combined it with what I have planned for chapter 61, but I thought I'd let you all have a happy end rather than the cringeworthy content that's coming next chapter.**

 **Speaking of which, this is your first, but not your last warning. Chapter 61 of Dueling Trigger Finger will officially change the series' content rating from T to M. The chapter will contain cold-blooded torture and themes unsuitable for those with weak stomachs and young minds. If you are under the age of 16, you have been warned. This is Danganronpa and should not be a goddamn surprise to you.**

 **The sad thing is, this is plot relevant so if you skip over next chapter, you will be missing out on the building blocks for a certain blonde bitch's plans. If your constitution can't handle it, especially for those of you reading this that are Yu-gi-oh fans only, please PM me and I will gladly give you the summation of what occurred.**

 **But, until I decide to completely ravage your souls with damming content, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**

 **PS – I am polling you, my fans, about the fact that I'm thinking about self-publishing my novel. Please let me know if you would purchase it in order to support me. I would love nothing more than to live vicariously off of my writing and not have to work an 8-hour job. But, I need a platform to make sure the book is even worth putting out there. Thanks, folks! Bye now!**


	61. Matching the Color of God

**(A/N: WARNING: This chapter contains graphic imagery of torture, strong sexual misconduct, and other content not suited for anyone not yet in high school. If you are under the age of 16, please use your own discretion when reading. You have properly been warned.**

 **By the way, if this ends up getting me banned from this website for going over the line, I may begin to officially migrate to Archive of Our Own ^^;)**

* * *

While Yugi's duel with Joey was the definitive end to the chapter of everyone's lives that was Battle City, it was far from the most globally pivotal fallout of the tournament. Not even Hajime's transfer to the main course would be, when the history books were eventually written, the most important life-changing event at the close of the tournament. More sinisterly, this event would occur away from the prying eyes of the general populace and not discovered until it was far _far_ too late.

Upon arriving back in Egypt, Ishizu, Marik and Odion were eager to start over together, siblings at arms, and rebuild the Rare Hunters into something far more…presentable to modern society. Unfortunately, that intention was never to be reality. Upon arriving at the staircase that led down into their humble underground home, Odion noticed something amiss.

"The silent alarm's been triggered," he said, bracing his arm in front of Ishizu and Marik.

Indeed, the cord running along the duct by the wall was severed, indicating someone had broken into the hideout.

"I don't like that smell," Ishizu stated, her nose burning. "The lair reeks of blood."

Marik gulped. No longer oppressed by the whispers of the Millennium Rod, he was a much nicer, much more amicable individual. And, quite frankly, the possibility of a dead body did not sit well with him.

With Odion in front, the three Egyptians made their way downstairs and into the main hallway. The light from the staircase had only just faded when something tumbled along the ground, making clanging sounds. Glancing down, Odion noticed it was a metal can.

Instantly, the can began spewing out green gas and was joined by several more cans that had been carefully placed along the torches hung on the walls. A coughing fit erupted from Ishizu, Odion and Marik and all three succumbed to the gas, falling over and losing consciousness. None of them saw the gas masked hooded figure down the hall having fired the gas canisters from a military-grade launcher. Once the gas had lost its potency, Mukuro Ikusaba took off her helmet and knelt down to make sure that her targets were completely unconscious. She then began moving the bodies into separate rooms in order to set them up for the beginning of what Junko had in mind for each of them.

* * *

When Ishizu finally woke up, she found that she could not move very well. She had been tightly bound to a wooden chair. Her arms were behind the chair, wrists too snug to have any hope of untying the knots with her fingers. Worse, her fingers had been tied down separately. The only movement granted to her was that of her pelvis and chest so that she could breathe easily and even that was only as good as moving an inch or too. Her head was free to move too, but that hardly mattered. The ropes were too thick and too low to bite.

"Comfy?" A chipper, feminine voice asked. The tone of this person's voice was like that of a child admiring the scene of a car accident and, instead of helping the victims, was roasting marshmallows over the flames.

Ishizu heard boots walk along the stone floor below her as a figure came into view around from behind her. This person seemed to be around Marik's age with blonde hair in two giant pigtails that made her hair look like a spider. She had blue eyes, a short, red skirt and was wearing a blouse cut so low one could see her bra.

"Who are you?" Ishizu demanded to know, pressing her wrists against her binds. "If you've done anything to hurt my brother or Odion, I swear I'll—"

"I swear I'll blah blah blah," the young woman said, moving her hand to mimic the flapping of gums. "How cliché can you get? Don't worry, I haven't done anything to either of them," she said and winked. "Yet." She then opened her eye and said, "To answer your question though, I'm Junko Enoshima. And that's really all you need to know." Junko then started rubbing her hands together with glee. "Right then, let's begin the conversion."

"Conversion, what conversion? I don't understand what's going on," Ishizu said, only to be blindfolded and then gagged. Deprived of her sight, the only thing Ishizu could sense was the crackling of torch fire with her ears. The ropes clenched tightly around her body and she could still smell the faint traces of blood.

"You guys really need to work on your security," Junko said. "This place was so easy to take over."

Ishizu tried to talk, but all she did was moan into the ball gag.

"What's that? I can't hear you. You'll have to speak up," Junko chuckled.

Ishizu then felt Junko's hand on her chest, caressing it the way a rapist would their would-be captive. As it was her only weapon, Ishizu bucked her head at Junko, trying to smack her head against Junko's arm. She missed terribly and this only allowed Junko to pet Ishizu's head with her hand.

"I know it's scary, but don't worry. You'll come to love despair by the time I'm done with you. But, I think I've done enough for now. Bye-bye!"

Ishizu then heard Junko walk away from the area, counting her boot steps until she could no longer hear them. Ishizu then set herself on getting to work fruitlessly trying to undo her binds. Whoever had bound her was a professional. But Ishizu would not yield. She had been trained to resist torture such as this. Things would not go Junko's way.

* * *

Ishizu didn't know how long she'd been struggling, but she eventually passed out, too weak to continue. Her stomach gurgled and she could once again only hear the crackling of torch fire. It seemed that sound was her only companion. There were no other sounds to aid her or bring her comfort. Ishizu tried to free herself again, but the attempt was significantly weaker than the first time.

She didn't know how many times she'd lost consciousness or how long she'd been tied up before she heard Junko's boot steps again. However, she smelled something. Food. More specifically, grapes and chicken. It was being carried on a plate judging from the altitude of the smell.

She heard Junko move a chair from the corner of the room and, judging from the sounds and smell, Junko was now sitting right in front of her.

"I bet somebody's hungry," Junko said. "Oh. Oops. I need to take this off, don't I?"

She removed the ball gag and Ishizu instantly tried to bite her. Junko slapped her across the face.

"Bad Ishizu. If you don't behave you won't get any food."

"You probably poisoned it," Ishizu snarled.

"Oh Ishizu, if I wanted you dead, I would've already killed you," Junko said.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Ishizu asked.

"What I want is your complete obedience," Junko said. "And I'm taking it only by force."

"I'll never listen to you," Ishizu said. "Where are Marik and Odion?"

"In other rooms, likely going through the same thing. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt any of you unless you make me. Now then, I repeat. Are you hungry, Ishizu?"

Ishizu's stomach answered for her.

Using a knife and fork she'd brought with her, Junko cut a piece of chicken. "Here comes the train. Open wide."

Ishizu clenched her teeth shut. "I'm not going to let you feed me like an infant!" she growled.

"That's too bad because that's the only way you're getting fed." Junko stood up and put the food on her chair. "If you want to starve to death, that's fine by me, but then…" she said as he walked over to Ishizu and spoke directly into her ear, "I'll make sure you never see your brother or Odion again."

Junko's words chilled Ishizu's spine and mind. Something in her suggested that Junko would make good on her promise.

"Well, that's up to you to decide what's important. If you want to die alone, die alone, it's no skin off my back. Toodles." Junko then walked away, her steps becoming fainter and fainter, leaving Ishizu with but the crackling of torch fire and the smell of chicken and grapes.

The smell and hunger eventually made Ishizu salivate. She passed out from hunger later on and woke up to smell now cold chicken. She strained her neck, trying to tip her chair over, desperate for food. She needed to live, she needed to see Marik and Odion again. She needed to stop this madwoman, but it was no use. She could not escape her bonds.

Junko eventually returned, accompanied by the steps of her heeled boots. She picked up the cold food and sat down. "So, have we decided to behave?"

Ishizu hyperventilated loudly. The desire to eat, the smell of nearby food and the constant sound of torch fire had been slowly chipping away at her sanity. "Please," she said, with a desperate, pained smile. "Feed me."

"That's what I like to hear," Junko said. She took off the blindfold and began feeding Ishizu like a baby, putting food in her mouth little by little, sometimes making Ishizu lean forward to snatch the food off the fork. Ishizu sounded and looked to be on the verge of tears, her pride crumbling, but her will remaining firm.

To further torment Ishizu, Junko played around the inside of Ishizu's mouth with her fingers. Too tired and too upset to try and bite down, Ishizu just let it happen. The endorphins released from her body as a result of finally getting food were now having a bizarre impact on her mind. At the conclusion of Junko fingering her mouth, Junko found herself pulling her index finger out of Ishizu's almost entirely closed lips with an audible Pop sound, mortifying the Egyptian.

Ishizu now started to cry as Junko replaced the blindfold and the ball gag.

"Next time when I come by, I hope you'll eat your food while it's still hot," Junko told her.

* * *

The next time Ishizu woke up, her body was numb. Not from a drug or anything, but just numb from the situation. Numb to the suffering, numb to the ropes, numb to her ever-present hunger until Junko brought food again. Worse, it seemed to be numb to her body's needs.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Ishizu suddenly found warm liquid running onto the seat and down her legs. She was relieving her body of its needs and she could not stop herself. Crying like an infant, she started drooling all over the ball gag. She could smell it. Deprived of her sight and numb to her sense of touch, Ishizu could smell her soiled undergarments and the chair. Her shame was great. How could she have done something so infantile?

"Uh oh, looks like someone had an accident," Junko said. "But that's good. That means we're making progress."

Ishizu's head was spinning from the smell of urine and the sound of torch fire that she hadn't even sensed Junko approach.

Junko removed Ishizu's blindfold and gag and smiled at the terrified visage on the Egyptian's face. Ishizu could only tremble before Junko, weeping like a child. She didn't need a millennium item to see the hell-sized darkness burning within this blonde.

"Awwww, what happened to all that bravado and energy, Ishizu? You look like a frightened child."

"Stop…" Ishizu managed to get out.

"Stop what? Don't you want food? I bet you're hungry," Junko smiled. She pat Ishizu's head the way a mother would caress a child. "Just leave your mouth open. I'll feed you."

Surrendered to her fate, but still holding onto the hope of escape, Ishizu did as she was told, Junko feeding her. The warm chicken in her mouth was a comfort to Ishizu, a blessing to still be alive. As long as she lived, she could find a way to escape. That was what she told herself.

When Junko had finished feeding Ishizu, she put the blindfold and gag back on and started to walk away. Unwilling to be left with ruined panties, Ishizu started moaning loudly to get Junko's attention.

"What's the matter? I already fed you," Junko said. She smacked Ishizu on the butt, making her moan in surprise. "Just relax. It'll all be over soon."

 _All…be over?_ Ishizu grasped hold of Junko's words to give herself hope. Maybe Junko would give up. Maybe someone would come rescue her.

What Ishizu didn't know was that Junko had said those words to foster these exact feelings. And she wasn't lying about things being over soon. Ishizu was breaking down in exactly the manner Junko wanted. She would become a despair soon enough.

* * *

With no way of knowing how long she'd been captive, Ishizu could only assume that every time she passed out it was either a new day or half of one. By her estimate, she'd been slowly tortured for the last six days at least. She didn't know the exact time, but that was her estimate. Worse, because Junko kept feeding her fruit and wasn't providing Ishizu with a proper toilet, the Egyptian woman had no choice, but to relieve herself where she sat. Oh, she tried to hold it in, but her body eventually gave way on its own.

And just to make things worse, when Junko came to feed her again, she seemed to be hesitating. "Hmmm…"

"Please feed me," Ishizu begged. "I'm hungry."

"I don't know. You don't sound desperate enough. I know! Call me mistress! Say, Mistress Junko, please feed my whore mouth with the delicious food you prepared."

"There's no way I'll say that!" Ishizu exclaimed, the fire returning to her eyes.

Ah. There it was. Junko knew there was still fight left in Ishizu. And now it was back at the forefront. Perfect.

"Weeeeeeeeell, if that's how you feel, then I guess I don't have to feed you. I'll just have to eat all this yummy delicious food myself."

Junko began eating with exaggerated lip movements and happy moans, indicating how tasty the food was. Deprived of proper sleep, hungry and her sanity more than half gone, Ishizu only grew more and more desperate as she watched Junko eat.

"Please…"

"Hmm?"

"Please," Ishizu said, salivating. "Mistress Junko. Please feed my whore mouth with the delicious food you prepared."

"Sure," Junko said and fed Ishizu a bite of chicken.

Ishizu stuck out her tongue, wanting more, but Junko was not done preying upon her desperation. "Say that you're a whore, Ishizu. Beg me more."

"I'm a whore," Ishizu whimpered. "Please feed my whore face with delicious food."

With every bite, Junko forced Ishizu to degrade herself verbally. Whore. Slut. Pig. Skank. Bitch. Junko forced Ishizu to call herself every manner of degrading title, all for the sake of getting food. Ishizu _hated_ herself at the end of it all, but it was all she could do in order to just survive.

This process went on for several feeding sessions in a row. Every now and again though, Junko would throw a curveball, just to make things even worse.

"Good girl, Ishizu, now say, I love Mistress Junko. She's so wondeful."

"I love Mistress Junko," Ishizu said, tongue hanging out. "She's so wonderful."

Junko fed Ishizu another bite of food.

And it wasn't just sentences either.

"Bark for it. Come on. Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?"

"Arf! Arf!" Ishizu exclaimed, tears streaming down her face as Junko put another piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Good girl. Oh, there's one big piece left. I think if you're still really hungry, you should wet yourself," Junko said and said in a much deeper and sinister tone. "Wet yourself for your mistress of your own volition for the sake of sating your hunger."

Ishizu's groin was already soaked from previous accidents. Junko having never moved her from her chair since she'd been placed in it. Soiling herself again was nothing. Most of her didn't even care that her body wasn't betraying her this time, she was doing it because she wanted to. To compound this, Junko tore her chest bare and fondled it, trying to arouse Ishizu of her own shame, her own despair.

After this feeding session though, Junko started dialing things back. She fed Ishizu without issue and without saying anything. Ishizu found she was also slowly getting her strength back. Junko must've been feeding her more often. After all, she still didn't know how much time had passed.

She was still miserable though. Although torch fire was the only sound she could hear, she could now feel the cold air against her exposed breasts, nipples hardened from the constant cold. The room she was in reeked of her own body fluids. It was a wonder she hadn't defecated yet. That would've truly been a miserable experience. And yet, parts of her wanted to do it, to feel the full shame and despair of being without a proper toilet. Ishizu's saner parts were able to push such thoughts away though.

After what felt like two weeks of this awful torture, Ishizu had her gag and blindfold taken off, but Junko did not have food. Instead, she was wearing something very familiar.

"That's…the Millennium Necklace," Ishizu panted.

"Yup. It seems that aside from you, I'm the next most worthy of this little trinket."

There were tons of questions and statements on Ishizu's mind of why that didn't make any sense. However, fear was the most prominent thought in her mind, fear of what a twisted woman like Junko could do with the power of the Millennium Necklace. What she didn't know of course was that Junko had constructed a perfect replica with the help of an associate who was very good at making props like this.

"Please…give that back to me," Ishizu begged. "It's not safe for you to wear it."

"Of course it is. I can predict the future after all. Like, this necklace has told me you're going to wet yourself again in 3…2…1…"

As if on cue, Ishizu found herself unable to control herself, crying all the while as more liquid stained the chair and dripped onto the floor.

"It's also told me such wonderous things about the future. Oh, but why tell them to you when I can show them to you." Junko took off the replica necklace and walked over to Ishizu, holding it out like it was a dog collar. "I'm sure you want to see the future too, right?"

Ishizu looked terrified. It was like she was a captured slave about to be collared. But, part of her was relieved. The Millennium Necklace…if she had that…its power…she could turn this whole thing around. However, when Junko got it firmly around Ishizu's neck, Ishizu felt _nothing_.

She began to shake and shiver. Fear took hold. Certainly, the future was cloudy when she handed the Pharaoh her necklace, but why could she not see or sense anything?

"Something the matter, Ishizu?"

"I can't…I can't see the future." Ishizu started to cry. "Why? Why can't I see it?"

"Oh Ishizu, that's simple. Your wise, kind mistress will explain it to you." Junko gave a cold glance at Ishizu and spoke in a contralto. "Do you really think a Millennium Item would obey the whims of a sexually depraved deviant that wets herself like a baby?"

"No! No that's not! That's not how it works! And I'm not!"

Junko dug her heel into Ishizu's knee. "You've been urinating yourself for a while now. Even babies don't piss as much as you do. You've been so depraved of fresh air, you don't even realize what you are now. You're just a deviant whore. _My_ deviant whore."

"No…No…" Ishizu's mind was going cloudy. Hope shattering. All she could see was a future written in despair. The sharp pain in her knee was starting to feel good. Her shame was starting to feel like liberation.

"I can prove it to you. I can prove you're nothing but a skank," Junko said and tore Ishizu's clothes down by her crotch, leaving her transparent, soaked panties completely exposed.

"No…" Ishizu whimpered.

Junko clutched her fingers and ran her palm in an inverted motion down the front of Ishizu's body. Ishizu couldn't help it. She could feel it. Her body was becoming moist and not in the previously experienced way. No. No. This wasn't what she was. This wasn't what she had become.

Junko's hand got closer and closer to Ishizu's crotch, making her heart beat wildly. Ishizu was crying, hyperventilating, her mind a complete hurricane as Junko's hand slipped into her panties and went even deeper to properly violate her maidenhood.

"AHH!" Ishizu moaned as Junko slipped in a finger, the sound echoing off the walls.

And then her mind was nothing, but silence.

* * *

Between the Ishtar siblings, Junko knew that Ishizu would be the most difficult to break, which was why she had started with her. Once Ishizu had fallen, the others would follow suit.

Between Marik and Odion, the latter was far easier to deal with now that Ishizu had fallen into despair.

Among the three, Ishizu was the only one Junko had any intention of torturing in cold blood. Odion and Marik had simply been kept sedated in regular doses with Mukuro's help.

While Ishizu believed she had been Junko's captive for weeks, in truth, only 4 days had passed since she had first been tied up. That was just long enough for Junko to run out of sedatives and Odion was the first to awake. He bolted to his feet, stomping around his bedroom in a panic. "Master Marik! Lady Ishizu!"

"Odion?"

From the doorway, Odion spotted Ishizu. She looked…relieved.

"Lady Ishizu!"

Ishizu ran into Odion's big strong arms and gave him a big hug. She was crying.

"Lady Ishizu, what did they do to you?" Odion asked.

Ishizu only cried. "The tortured me, deprived me of my pride, but I'm okay now, Odion," Ishizu said. "I took care of it. Everything's going to be all right."

"I'm relived to see you unharmed, Lady Ishizu," Odion said. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Thank you, Odion," Ishizu said, only to smile in a manner that would make Junko proud. "And goodbye."

Bang!

The pain in the side of Odion's stomach caused him to double back. He'd been shot. And Ishizu was holding the smoking gun.

"Lady Ishizu?"

Something was wrong. Ishizu was smiling and she was pulling the trigger again.

Bang!

The bullet landed in Odion's shoulder this time, causing him to slump against the wall. "Lady…Ishizu…no…are you really her?"

"Of course I am, Odion. I've just been set free. I've found my true calling of despair. Sad that you have been asked not to join it. But that just makes my despair burn even brighter."

"Lady Ishi—"

Bang!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The first bullet ended Odion in an instant, going right through his bald head, the rest were all in the chest. Odion was dead.

"He's gone…" Ishizu shivered, her body aroused. A unique existence, someone that was like a brother to Odion was gone and her despair rewritten mind loved every second of it.

For Junko, while Odion could've easily proved useful alive, she had Mukuro to do everything he could do, but better. And Junko believed there were no circumstances under which Odion might prioritize Marik, or, in a despair induced haze, _kill_ Marik, who was far more useful to her. So, to test Ishizu's loyalty, she had Ishizu kill him. And her new pawn had passed the test with flying colors.

Junko was never prouder of someone else other than herself.

* * *

Although Hajime had successfully defeated Marik's dark half and the Egyptian had handed over his Millennium Rod to Yugi, the evil within him wasn't gone. However, since the rod was miles away, even with Odion dead as a doornail, getting Marik back to that state seemed next to impossible. Seemed being the operative word.

When Marik awoke, he was chained to a wall, the sedatives finally wearing off. "Where…am I?"

"Wakey wakey, Marik. Eggs and despair!"

"Sister?" Marik was hopeful, but that notion was shattered all too quickly. Junko stood nearby, Mukuro as well. "You people. What do you want?" While Ishizu was being tortured, Junko and Mukuro had passed by Marik several times while he was sedated, though not unconscious.

"Nothing much, just to see you fall into despair like you did in the tournament," Junko said as she dropped to her knees and put her hands on Marik's shoulders, breasts pushing into his chest. "Couldn't you do that for little old me?"

Marik tried to reach up his leg to scuttle away from Junko and kick her, but they were weighted to the ground by chains. "I won't go back to that! I can't go back to that!" Marik exclaimed. "The evil within me was purged. You're wasting your time."

"No, I don't think so," Junko said, pinning Marik to the floor. "It's still there, begging to be released." She danced her fingers over Marik's chest. "All you have to do is bring it out."

"Never," Marik stated. "And you won't get away with this. My sister will protect me and so will Odion."

Junko curled her finger under Marik's chin. "Want to bet on that, handsome?" She took her arm away and waved Mukuro over.

A body was suddenly thrown to the ground. The dead, still wide-eyed Odion, the blood on his forehead not even cleaned up was staring Marik in the face.

"Odi…on? No! This is a trick! It has to be!"

Too easy. This was why Marik was saved for last.

Junko got off of the former wielder of the Millennium Rod.

"What did you do? What did you do to Odion?" Marik panicked.

"Well he's dead. _Duh_ ," Junko said, emphasizing the last word to sound like an inbred hillbilly. "And I didn't do anything. Your sister did," Junko said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Ishizu would never! She loves us! She's our sister!" Marik exclaimed, petrified, staring up at Junko.

"Not anymore. Now she's my servant. Look, I got it all on film." Junko took out her smart phone knelt down by Marik. She pointed to the screen and showed Marik a video of Ishizu shooting Odion, emptying the clip from the gun Junko had let her borrow from Mukuro.

"No…it's a lie. That's fake…" Marik said.

Junko leaned up away from Marik. "Oh it's not fake, not at all," she said. "I have proof." She scrolled through the touch screen of her smartphone and pulled out another video. And if showing his sister killing his surrogate brother didn't shatter Marik's psyche enough, this next video certainly delivered the killing blow.

Mukuro had been the one filming, evident by the fact that Junko was in the film with Ishizu. Ishizu was completely buck naked, except for her hood, on her hands and knees, moaning loudly. She had a gold collar with a bell around her neck and was drooling everywhere.

"Mistress Junko! Mistress Junko!" She cried out in pure ecstasy.

Junko was behind Ishizu, only naked from the waist down, which was obscured, but no less noticeable from the fact that she was wearing a strap on. She was also sodomizing Ishizu.

"Say it! Say what you are," Junko said, grasping Ishizu's ass firmly. "Tell your mistress!"

"I'm a whore! I'm a whore! I'm a whore that gets off on despair because Mistress Junko says so!"

Mukuro forced Marik to watch, keeping his eyes open and his head steady. The video went on for over ten minutes, but to Marik it felt like hours. He watched his sister be a completely depraved maniac and appeared to be enjoying every second of it.

The images and the total driving the point home completely destroyed Marik. With an agonized scream, he rolled on the floor. Anger. Hatred. Despair. Helplessness. These feelings were all welling up in him until finally they reached a crescendo. Marik snapped his bonds with inhuman strength and rose to his feet, his hair looking like it had been stuck in an electric socket.

"Ahhhh, it feels so good to have control once more," Marik's dark half cooed. Though he was deprived of the Millennium Rod, since Marik's mind had shattered so much he wanted to die, his dark half's personality was all that remained within.

"So we meet at last, spirit of the rod. No, I don't think it's fair to call you that. You're just another personality within Marik, his rage, his anger and all of his sorrow."

"And who are you to break my other half so finely?"

"Call me Junko, love," Junko said, posing. "Let's just say, you and I have quite a lot in common."

"Oh? Do tell." Marik's dark half sounded intrigued.

Junko showed her true nature, shading her eyes with a darker hue and dropping her voice down to a contralto. "I'm not interested in anything materialistic like money, power, fame, or glory. I just want to watch the world burn. And I believe, at your basest nature, you want to do the same."

"And why should I work together with you? If I stole back my Millennium Rod, things would be just as they were before with Odion completely dead," Marik's dark half snickered.

"Because you lack direction, Marik. Should I call you Marik? No, Marik was that weak fool you were sharing a body with. You need a new name, your own identity. I'm thinking…Melvin."

The villainous personality of Marik grinned. "You're an odd one. Melvin," he chuckled. "Somehow, it just feels right."

"Then we're in agreement," Junko said, massaging Melvin's arms. "Stand at my side, Melvin. Do everything I ask. And not only will you see the world bow at your feet, but you'll have fun doing it. You'll get the thrill of the hunt, of all the despair you can imagine. Together, no one, not even the Pharaoh, can stop us."

"And how exactly do you plan to do all of this…"

"Junko. Junko Enoshima. And if you want to know my plans," Junko said with a sadistic, wide grin. "Then we have much to discuss."

* * *

 **(A/N: Can I just say that even though I wrote this that I hate this chapter? Sometimes, you just flat out suffer for your own narrative integrity and this is one of those times. I** _ **did**_ **say everything Junko touches she destroys. What's worse is that, if I'm reading the wikia correctly, Ishizu is a diplomat and ambassador. We have just handed Junko an ally with diplomatic immunity. Christ. I need a shower. If this chapter doesn't end up on the tear jerker and/or Nightmare Fuel pages to tvtropes, I will be disappointed.**

 **As a reminder to everyone, no matter how bright, cheerful and colorful this series was up until now: this is** _ **still**_ **a Danganronpa crossover. And for those of you that feel uncomfortable, that's a sign you're still human. Hang onto that.**

 **It sucks that this is where I leave you all for the week to go do my job, amongst other things, but them's the breaks, especially since next chapter officially kicks off the Orichalcos Arc. I'll be needing some time to do proper research and fact checking for this arc, but other than that, while I could call this a fun romp, Junko's part of it and I challenge any of you to not start foaming at the mouth when she's on screen after she just did THIS!**

 **Personally speaking, I'm** _ **really**_ **hoping I didn't cross the line on any account for this chapter. It really feels icky, but hey that's why this story is now an M-rating XD.**

 **Until then, from all of me to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne! *sound of the author vomiting*)**


	62. Darkened Twilight

**(A/N: Okay I need to make an addendum to what I said about subtlety and tone a few chapters back. I think that should be amended to (starts dancing and singing) You never saw it comiiiiiiin~! Right, sorry, bad joke given the timing.**

 **Welcome one and all to the Orichalcos arc. This is still my favorite arc in the original Yu-gi-oh. I know it's got its fair share of stupidity, but I guess I'm a bit biased. (Author coughs as he points out his username and profile picture). I know in canon this arc was called Waking the Dragons, but not here. It's just called The Orichalcos arc, mostly due to the fact that I'm putting more emphasis on the seal and its importance—as well as the Atlanteans in general—than the anime bothered to.**

 **We're opening this can of madness with snakes jumping out of it and it's only going to get more fucked up from there. Try your best to enjoy and NOT let the despair take hold).**

* * *

It had been more than two months since the start of the school year at Hope's Peak Academy. And in those two months, two significant changes had struck the school.

The first was relatively minor: Chisa Yukizome had become the first teacher in Hope's Peak's history to have all of her students attending class and becoming one unit. Still impressive, but not nearly as ground shaking as what came after her. Among the reserve course students, there was a rumor floating around. The rumor was that talent recognized in the reserve course, would allow a student to join the main course. When Hajime Hinata turned out to prove these rumors true, it spurred almost the entire course to work harder. If he could get in, the guy that had to put his mortgage out on his house just to pay tuition, anyone could.

Granted, Hajime had seized an opportunity to have his talent recognized in front of so many people. He went toe to toe with the world recognized King of Games and almost _won_. He beat an Egyptian God Card despite not having one and conquered nationally renown psychic duelist Espa Roba and Hope's Peak's own Ultimate Lucky Student, Nagito Komaeda. He even placed better than the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami, but of course pretty much everyone knew that that was likely because Chiaki had her first finals round against Seto Kaiba.

Of course, not every student was jumping for joy and hitting the books. If anything, Hajime's success only drove Natsumi Kuzuryu into more of a frenzied desperation. If he could get in for his talent, why couldn't she get in for hers? A whole week had gone by since Hajime had transferred out of the reserve course. And yet…like Mahiru he made visits to it as well. And all of them were for her. It was, to Natsumi, the most random thing to do. He had a girlfriend, everyone knew that. So what the hell was he doing constantly checking up on her? It was just dumb, casual conversation too, like they would do before Battle City.

After a few of these, Natsumi couldn't take it anymore. "Would you just shut up?" she shouted at Hajime. "Why? Why do you keep talking to me? You have a girlfriend and you're an Ultimate? I should be nothing compared to you."

"That's not true," Hajime said. "You…I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Natsumi snapped.

"You really don't remember?" Hajime asked.

"Remember what?" Natsumi snapped.

Hajime took a deep breath. "When the tournament was first announced…"

* * *

 _Hajime and Natsumi met up in their usual spot during lunch, leaned against the wall, eating rice balls out of napkins. Natsumi constantly made them for Fuyuhiko out of habit, but he had a nice Ultimate Chef to make him any food he wanted. And, well, waste not, want not._

" _Did you hear about the Battle City tournament?" Natsumi asked._

" _Yeah, sounds exciting. I hope Chiaki does well," Hajime said._

" _You're not gonna participate?"_

" _I mean, I'm not very good. I probably wouldn't get very far. I'd probably only get in Chiaki's way anyway."_

" _And what's_ that _supposed to mean?" Natsumi snapped._

 _Hajime rubbed the back of his head, smiling nervously. "Chiaki asked if I'd be in the tournament with her, walk through the streets of Domino City, hang out with her."_

" _Are you for real? That sounds like a date! Take her up on her offer! You like her, don't you? You hardly shut up about her!"_

" _Yeah, but…"_

 _Natsumi put her back flat against the wall of the outdoor hallway of the school and looked out over the campus. "Do it. Compete. You've got nothing to lose and everything to gain."_

" _Everything…to gain?"_

 _Natsumi stretched, interlocking her fingers above her head. "Think about it," she said, cracking her knuckles out in front of her. "If you place well, maybe this school will think you have some kind of talent. I know I'm just competing out of spite, but I want to prove that reserve course students matter, you know?" She dropped her arms at her side. "It's a shot in the dark, but you lose all of the chances you don't take. Don't be a pussy. Man up and give it your best shot. Worst comes to worst you get a day with our girlfriend," Natsumi said, folding her arms, pouting._

" _She's not my girlfriend."_

" _Yeah, sure she isn't," Natsumi said sarcastically._

* * *

"You encouraged me to try. If I hadn't listened to you…I never would've…"

Natsumi stared at the floor, fists clenched. "It's not fair. You get to soar…and I get left behind." She choked up. "It's not fair."

"Natsumi, come on, why do you think I keep coming to check up on you. I don't want you to feel left behind. I—"

Hajime went to put a hand on Natsumi's shoulder, but she immediately slapped it away. "Just stop it already. I know what you're trying to do, but we're not friends. I never asked to be your friend. Misery loves company so I just…I was just trying to indulge in a pity party and now you're leaps and bounds ahead of me. It's not fair!" Natsumi turned around and ran away in tears. "It's not fair!"

Hajime stood there silently, unsure what to do. With nothing else left to do, he returned to his side of campus and met up with Chiaki to play videogames.

"What's the matter? You seem upset about something." Chiaki could see it in Hajime's eyes.

"It's Natsumi," Hajime said. "I'm trying to do for her what you did for me, but…it's not working."

Chiaki smiled. "Give it time. I'm sure she'll come around. There's no one in the world that doesn't appreciate genuine human kindness every now and again."

Hajime smiled. Chiaki always knew just what to say.

Unfortunately, tomorrow would not allow him to have the chance to try again. During that same day, Natsumi continued her torment of Mahiru. And Sato had had just about enough. Natusmi wasn't going to bother her friend Mahiru anymore.

Taking her swimsuit from her gym locker, Sato pushed over the fish tank in an empty classroom on the fourth floor. She then picked up all of the gravel and made a mace with it and her now knotted swimsuit.

If there was one thing Sato knew about Natsumi, the girl liked to play piano after , she performed for the guests of her family during dinners. It was one of the ways the Kuzuryus showed they were cultured.

Breathing heavy, Sato stood outside the music room, weapon clenched in hand. Inside, she could hear Natsumi playing and singing. Though Sato hated her guts, she had to admit, Natsumi was not terrible at either.

"When I can't even read my own feelings? What good are words when a smile says it all? And if this world won't write me an ending. What will it take just for me to have it all?"

Sato threw the door open only ten more seconds into Natsumi's piano playing, catching the girl's attention. "Oh, look, it's the resident gorilla. Did the zoo forget to put you back in your cage?"

Sato slung her weapon down by her skirt and then slammed the wall behind her, cracking the sheet rock. Natsumi sweated. Oh, this was bad. Fourth floor, one exit, no where to hide.

Heart jackhammering, Natsumi thought maybe should could out speed Sato by running all the way to one side of the room and then feinting back the other way for the door. It was a good plan…until it involved outrunning Sato. Not only was she captain of the archery club in middle school, but she was an exceptionally good track and fielder as well.

Before Natsumi could make her feint, she was pinned to the wall by Sato and kneed in the gut.

 _I was…careless,_ Natsumi thought as she spewed saliva all over the ground.

BAM!

The gravel filled swimsuit came crashing down on the top of Natsumi's head, mortally wounding her. Dizzy and losing consciousness fast, Natsumi slumped against the wall. Sato stood over her as Natsumi lost her sense of sight, the last thing she saw was Sato dropping the weapon.

 _So this is how it ends…beaten senseless and left behind…in the dust…_

Natsumi tried to lift her arm, but she hadn't the strength. Her head had been hit too hard and she wasn't sending signals to her nervous system the right way.

 _Onii-chan…help,_ Natsumi thought as her head slumped to one side.

As the light died in Natsumi's eyes, her body shutting down, she suddenly heard a voice in her head.

" _Are you just going to give up, Natsumi Kuzuryu?"_

The voice was male and discerningly foreign. It was deep, but also with a hint of suaveness to it.

" _What choice do I have?"_ Natsumi asked the voice. _"I'm dead."_

" _Not quite, Miss Kuzuryu. You could die, but I think I can offer you one last second chance at life."_

"… _I'm listening."_

" _You want power, the power to become a talented person. I can give that to you with the power of the Orichalcos."_

" _Who…are you?"_

" _My name is Dartz, my child. And you may refer to me as your Lord, Master, and Boss…if you want what I had to offer."_

" _Well then, Mr. Dartz,"_ Natsumi thought as her arms twitched, strength returning to them. _"Glad to be in business with you."_

Suddenly a bright flash of green light gave off from Natsumi's forehead and a strange duel disk appeared on her arm. The green light was not restricted to just her forehead either. The entire reserve course building flashed green from its windows.

Mahiru, who had been waiting for Sato at the gate to walk home with her, couldn't help, but investigate. Running into the building, she began opening every door to find the source.

Up on the fourth floor however, Natsumi's eyes now glowed red with the power of the Orichalcos, an intricate seal stamped upon her forehead. New blood ceased running down her face as her head wound fixed itself and became like it never happened.

"Wh-what the hell?" Sato stammered, stepping back. Natsumi was growing gray and clammy one second and now she was back on her feet.

" _Today you graduate from your false self, Miss Kuzuryu. You have become what you've always wanted: Powerful. Feared. Limitless Potential. Now, show this non-worshipper of the Orichalcos your strength."_

"Yes, Master Dartz," Natsumi said as she held up the only duel monster card currently in her possession. "I activate the seal of Orichalcos!"

Still running through the halls of the school, it took Mahiru a while before she made it to the music room on the fourth floor. When she threw the door open, she saw a small pool of blood and Sato crumped on the ground. There was no sign of Natsumi, not that Mahiru knew that Natsumi was ever there in the first place.

"Sato? Sato!" Mahiru ran over to her friend and turned her over. Sato's eyes were dead and cold. Fearing the worst, Mahiru checked her friend's pulse. Alive and, strangely contradictory to the blood puddle, unwounded. Flashbacks of Sonia and Gundham riddled Mahiru's head. No. It couldn't be. That nightmare was over. Marik was gone.

Panicking in a cold sweat, Mahiru could only think to do one thing: Get Sato help. Without hesitating, Mahiru scooped her friend onto her back and ran down four flights of stairs. Once she got to the courtyard, she began shouting. "MIKAN! MIKAN, HELP!" Tears were streaming down Mahiru's face.

She made her way to the main course building, meeting the Ultimate Nurse halfway, running towards Mahiru full sprint, nurse mode active.

"Mahiru, what's the matter? Where are you hurt?"

"It's not me," Mahiru cried. "It's Sato. Please. Please help Sato."

Mikan looked at the drool trailing out of Sato's mouth and the limpness of her strong body. "C-come on. If we carry her together. It'll be easier. Let's get her inside."

Working together, Mikan and Mahiru carried Sato into the nurse's office, laying her down on one of the beds. Mahiru sobbed the whole way through as Mikan shined light in Sato's eyes, checked her pulsed and poked several joints and reflex points on Sato's body.

"Well, the good news is, she's alive," Mikan said. "But…the bad news is…I can't help her."

"Wh-what do you mean you can't help her?" Mahiru asked.

Mikan looked on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry. I recognize the symptoms. This is just like with Sonia and Gundham. Someone…someone took her soul."

"That's impossible! Marik's gone!" Mahiru exclaimed shaking Mikan's shoulders. "Sato…Sato couldn't possibly have lost her soul."

"I'm sorry," Mikan exclaimed, tears jumping out of her eyes, "but the symptoms match those cases! It's a diagnosing in progress, but I really don't think there's anything else it could be. Her condition matches Gundham and Sonia's perfectly."

"Sato…no…" Mahiru collapsed over her friend's abdomen and just started crying.

Mikan cursed her own powerlessness. No. There had to be something she could do. She wracked her brain. Eventually, she landed upon a solution. During Battle City, Yugi and Hajime had made it clear that defeating the source of the soul stealing in a duel would undo everything. Between the two, Yugi seemed like the safer bet, likely knowing where it came from. Mikan then quickly realized she didn't have a way to contact Yugi and she also didn't know the location of his grandpa's game shop.

Oh, but she _did_ know someone who _could_ contact Yugi. Swallowing, Mikan braced herself to go speak with one Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Despite not having to be anywhere near the school if he didn't want to, Kaiba came by every so often just to study the game in peace. On the third floor, in the game room, he had a myriad of cards laid out. The intent was to restructure his deck in a manner that, this time for sure, Yugi wouldn't be able to beat him. New cards were being released soon and Kaiba already knew which of those cards had caught his eye. To that end, he had blank proxy cards with pieces of paper taped to them with the card's name.

In the middle of his deck building, he heard footsteps approach. Jarred from his deep thinking, he looked to see Mikan Tsumiki standing in the doorway. "Tsumiki…"

"S-sorry to bother you," Mikan said. "But…it's…really important." She was giving him pleading puppy dog eyes, hands clenched together.

Ordinarily, Kaiba would dismiss Mikan and tell her to get lost. But, he was making no progress simply staring at the cards in front of him. He could at least hear her out. It would make with a nice distraction. "What's the trouble? And why should I care?" Kaiba asked.

"N-no. It's just…you know how to contact Yugi, right? I-I know you don't believe in the supernatural, but he does so I—"

"Oh, so I'm just a middleman for Yugi, is that it?" Kaiba snapped. Oh that was the _last_ thing he needed today.

"N-no! Th-that's not what I—"

"Forget it. I've lost any interest in this. Leave me alone. I'm busy."

"Please! Someone lost their soul again! I need help! I'm useless with things like this!"

Kaiba grumbled. "Soul stealing isn't real. That's just a horrifying trick Marik did to—"

"I know you don't care, but my classmate is in tears and I'm trying my best! Please, help!" Mikan screamed in desperation, tears running down her face.

Kaiba looked at Mikan with his usual stern scowl. At the very least, she had his attention again.

"Please," Mikan sniffed, pleading. "My talent is my everything. I can't cure lost souls…so getting Yugi to defeat the person who did this in a duel is the next best thing I have." She started to cry. "I know I could just ask you to do it, but I didn't think you'd listen to something so farfetched. So I just wanted you to call Yugi." Mikan started to howl. "Please don't hate meeeeeee!" She then started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Fine. I'll do it. Just…stop crying. You're giving me a headache."

Mikan didn't stop crying though. Once the water works went off, there was very little that could stop them. Groaning with a sigh. Kaiba got up and walked over to her. To sedate her, he attempted the most basic of calming gestures: patting her on the head.

Mikan squeaked and immediately stopped wailing. Kaiba's heavy, strong hand on her head was a strange, yet far from unwanted feeling. She sniffed, looking up at him. "K-Kaiba?"

But he didn't say anything to her. Instead, he took his hand away and started cleaning up his cards. Only then did he say, "I don't have Yugi's number memorized and he doesn't have a cell phone. I'll have to go back to the office and call the Muto Game Shop. However," Kaiba now stood tall and gave Mikan that cold, icy stare of his. "When you find out who needs to be dueled, I want you to tell me. Because if it's just a duel that needs to be won, you hardly need Yugi." Kaiba then walked past Mikan with his packed suitcase, bumping his arm into hers as he pushed past her.

And yet, as he headed for the staircase, he could not help, but shake the feeling that Mikan was staring holes at his back. Actually, he couldn't help, but feel as though her eyes were burning into him until he left the campus. But, he figured, it was probably just his imagination. Of course, if the tree near the front of campus could speak, it would be able to tell Kaiba that he was far from imagining things.

* * *

Humming to herself, Junko Enoshima sat in a chair with an old looking book in her hand. The front cover had the Millennium Eye symbol on it and the back had intricate markings that were decisively _not_ Egyptian. It in the early morning when she saw news coverage of monster sightings around the world and continued to hum as she read the book, despite all of the characters being hieroglyphs. Her eyes were moving about like they had been inherited from a fish with lazy eye as she read character to character, cover to cover without a care in the world to the world's suffering. After all, the contents of the book seemed to only validate her suspicions of what was going on right now anyway.

It was when the afternoon rolled around that Junko had finished reading the book for the umpteenth time, making a tick mark on a post-it note on the desk she was sitting in front of.

"We now take you live to a Kaiba Corp press conference where gaming company president Seto Kaiba will make a statement."

Junko already knew before Kaiba said it flat out that Kaiba Corp wasn't to blame. Grinning to herself, she shut off the TV, grabbed a pre-packed suitcase and headed for the exit of the lair. "Ishizu! Melvin!" she exclaimed. "Take care of the place while I'm gone."

"And where are you going exactly?" Melvin wanted to know.

Junko grinned as she and Mukuro reached the foot of the staircase that led outside. "To greet destiny with a hug and despair," she replied. Then, having Mukuro carry her suitcase, Junko stepped out of the musty crypt with a stretch and a pair of sunglasses adorned to her face. "It's showtime!" She exclaimed only to grin and proclaim. "No. Wait. It's _Junko_ time!"

* * *

Yugi Muto did not sleep well the night before. Not only was the world under attack, but now a new evil threatened to consume the world. Kaiba held no responsibility and he had no leads as to who to target. To that end, he'd gone back to the museum where the Ancient Egyptian exhibit was held, at Yami's behest. Perhaps there they would find some clues.

There they were reunited with a couple of old friends: Professor Hawkins and his granddaughter Rebecca. There, Yugi's understanding of Duel Monsters was turned on its head. Ancient Egypt was not the origin of Duel Monsters, rather, it was the city of Atlantis. More to the point, Professor Hawkins firmly believed that it was possible a parallel world existed to this one, one in which Duel Monsters truly existed.

"Gimme a break, you nutty professor!" Tristan exclaimed, only to get kicked in the shin by Rebecca for calling her grandfather names.

As the conversation continued, Yugi's cell phone rang.

"Who's calling you?" Joey asked, leaning over his buddy's shoulder. "We're all here."

"Don't know," Yugi said, but answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Yugi, so this is your cell phone."

"Kaiba?! How did you get this number?" Yugi gasped.

"What's that egotistical jerk want?" Joey snapped.

"I didn't get to call you yesterday so I'm making every effort to contact you today. I need you to meet me at Hope's Peak in an hour. _Just_ you and none of your lame friends, got it?"

"Y-yeah, but what's the mat—"

Click!

Toooooooooone.

Yugi sighed. "Sorry guys, but it seems like Kaiba wants to talk to me alone."

"To hell with that. He probably wants to mug ya after Battle City," Joey said.

Yugi shook his head. "No. I don't think Kaiba's that petty. Sorry, but I need to get going. I've only got an hour." Yugi then took off running.

"Ah! Yugi!" Téa exclaimed.

"Let him go. Whatever's going on, Yugi's gotta tell us later," Tristan said.

"Tristan's right," Miho said. "Miho's only known Yugi a short time, but Miho thinks we should trust him."

* * *

Kaiba was unnecessarily early arriving at Hope's Peak, arms folded, standing near Sakakura, head of Security, just outside the main course entry gate.

"If you needed to get the kid, why didn't you just ask the school to get him for you and save time?" Sakakura asked.

"I've stepped on plenty of Hope's Peak's toes for now," Kaiba said. "I don't like making any more demands than I should. Besides, Yugi wouldn't _dare_ refuse an invitation from me if he knows what's good from him."

"You could seriously slice a man in half with the edge of that bruised ego of yours," Sakakura responded.

Kaiba only growled.

Yugi arrived not long after, surprised to see Kaiba there already. "Sorry, Kaiba, am I late?"

"No. You're early, but the faster we get this over with, the better. Sakakura, let him through."

Sakakura nodded and pulled out a guest badge to hang around Yugi's neck so that he could be escorted by Kaiba through Hope's Peak. This gave Yugi the chance to take a look and see how green the grass was and how painstakingly taken care of the architecture was from the statues to the concrete pathways.

"So, what exactly is this about, Kaiba?"

"You're smart. You figure it out," Kaiba said, walking in front of his rival towards the building entrance.

"Wait, do you mean to say you have some idea about what's causing the monster attacks?" Yugi gasped.

"Not exactly, but I think this is definitely related. I know Kaiba Corp technology isn't responsible and while I certainly don't believe your ancient fairy tales, they can at least point me in the logical direction."

" _It sounds like Kaiba's trusting us to find whoever's out there. But…I don't know how much help we'll be,"_ Yami said to Yugi solemnly.

" _We can at least try,"_ Yugi said.

Kaiba and Yugi walked into Hope's Peak and down the hall to the left, arriving at the nurse's office where Mikan was beside herself with worry. "Mikan?" Yugi gasped.

"Oh. H-Hello…Yu…" Mikan trailed off and yawned.

"Tsumiki, you look terrible. Get some rest," Kaiba said, glaring.

"I can't! I can't without knowing what's wrong with Sato! Mahiru will hate me!" Mikan wailed.

"And I'm saying to get rest for the betterment of your health!" Kaiba snapped.

Yugi pushed around Kaiba to look at the bed Mikan was tending. It turned out to be a tall girl with messy green hair. She appeared unconscious. No, unconscious wasn't the right word for it.

Mikan, noticing this, walked up next to Yugi. "Um, I think her soul has been removed. Since you have experience with this sort of thing. I thought you might be able to fix it since I can't," Mikan said, looking at Yugi with pleading eyes.

Nodding, Yugi caused the Millennium Puzzle to flash. "YUGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Yami, now having control, looked over Sato's comatose body, strapping on a pair of rubber gloves. "May I?" He asked Mikan. She nodded. He pulled off Sato's blanket. He checked her pulse and then opened her eyes. They were deadened to their core, but Sato's heart was still beating. Yami could hear it as he tipped his ear to it.

"Well? Any ideas?" Kaiba snapped, taking the words out of Mikan's mouth.

"These are definitely telltale signs of someone having lost their soul, but it's…different somehow from being sent to the shadow realm."

"Oh so now there's a new fairy tale. Goody," Kaiba said sarcastically. "I don't care about the ancient mumbo jumbo. Who do I have to defeat in a duel to get my company's reputation back on track. I'm losing investors as we speak, Yugi!"

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea the root cause, but…I think I might know where we can begin looking?" Yami replied.

"Oh, and where's that?"

"Today I was visiting an ancient exhibit on the city of Atlantis. Professor Hawkins believes Duel Monsters may have existed prior to Ancient Egypt and instead originated from Atlantis, possibly even further back than that."

"So we've gone from Ancient Egyptian fairy tales to Ancient Atlantean fairy tales. Fantastic," Kaiba replied dryly. He turned to leave. "Call me when you've had a reality check. You can look up the office number in any phone book. Drop your name. I'll pick up. Let me know when you have a name and location." Kaiba then turned down the corner of the doorway and out of sight.

"Yugi," Mikan said, looking straight at him. "I know Kaiba doesn't believe in your ancient tales, but I believe them. Please, if you have any idea, please tell me. I want to be useful, more than anything," Mikan sniffed, trying her best not to cry.

Yami smiled and pat Mikan on the head. "The best thing you can do right now is take a little nap." His smiled faded, but his hand remained. "If Sato's already lost her soul, her condition isn't going to get worse. You should rest like Kaiba said. If anyone else gets hurt, you should be in tip top shape to look after them as well. I don't know how dangerous this journey is going to get and we may have need of you yet again, Mikan."

Mikan sniffed. "Really?"

Yami smiled again as he took his hand away. "Really. Now, get some rest. You look like you've been up all night."

 _That's because I have,_ Mikan thought.

Yami then reached into his coat pocket and put a duel monsters card in Mikan's hand, closing her hand around it. "I don't need it back. Hang onto it, for good luck, and safety," Yami said.

"Th-thank you," Mikan stuttered, flustered and unable to properly express her joy. "N-no one has ever given me a gift like this before. I-I'll cherish it!"

Yami smiled. "You do that." He then walked away, leaving Mikan to look at the card he had given her: Petit Angel.

Mikan clutched it to her bosom. _Yugi's so nice. I wonder if…he and I…could be friends._ She whined. _Oh, why didn't I ask him before he left? But…_ she looked at an empty bed in the nurse's office. _I should take a little nap first. Get my strength…_

Whump!

Mikan was sound asleep and snoring, card in her hand, hand stuffed under the pillow before she'd even finished that sentence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mahiru was trying to cope with the loss of Sato in her own way. She was sitting on a bench looking at the photographs on her camera and in a photobook that she had with her best friend. Right now, these memories were the only things keeping her strong and they also—

"Mahiru!" Hiyoko exclaimed, jumping out from behind the bench and surprising Mahiru enough to jar her from her thoughts.

"H-Hiyoko?" Mahiru gasped as the ponytailed blonde skipped around the bench and sat down next to her best friend.

"Hey, come on, are you still looking at photos of that friend of yours?" Hiyoko asked, looking a bit perplexed. She tugged on Mahiru's arm. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. There's this new place I saw that sells fresh onigiri. It's probably way better than any skanky food that perv Teruteru can cook up."

Mahiru looked at her photobook solemnly. "I'm not hungry, Hiyoko."

"Oh. Well then, how about we go to the gymnasium. I can dance and you can take pictures," Hiyoko suggested with a smile.

"No thanks," Mahiru politely rejected, still sounding sad.

Hiyoko made a childishly angry face only to reign it in. She had one last idea. "We could play duel monsters. You said your dad gave you his deck, didn't you? Plus, Chiaki bought everyone duel disks when they went on mass market."

"I thought you hated duel monsters. You said you were going to throw your duel disk in the trash," Mahiru said, surprised.

"It's a dumb game, yeah! But…but you like it. S-so…so I thought…" Hiyoko turned her head, blushing, "Maybe we could play it once or twice…if you wanted."

Mahiru smiled a little. She could see it. Hiyoko actually _did_ like the game. She just didn't want to admit it for whatever reason. However, her smile faded just as quickly as it appeared. "Hiyoko, I appreciate the gesture, but I really don't feel like playing a card game right now."

"Well then what do you want to do? Mope over some old photos? How is that helpful? You said it yourself, didn't you? This is a job for Yugi and Kaiba, so let's leave it to them and stop worrying so much!"

"Of course I have to worry!" Mahiru shouted, surprising Hiyoko.

Mahiru shivered, turning blue. "You don't know what it's like being trapped in that horrible place. It was like every worst nightmare I ever experienced jumbled together and spawned something so horrific I can't even properly describe it. It was like living a nightmare I couldn't wake up from or control to make it a better dream. All my worst fears repeated over and over again to the point of slowly chipping away at my sanity. And that was only _a few minutes_ _at worst!_ Sonia and Gundham were under the influence of the Shadow Realm for almost a full day and even they admit it was a horrendous experience! Sato's been out for _more_ than a day and judging from how things are going she won't get well tomorrow either! Even if I get my friend back will she ever really be the same anymore?!"

"But there's nothing you can do about it, so why worry yourself sick over it? Come on, spend time with me and forget about Sato," Hiyoko said with a smile. "I'm worried about you Mahiru," Hiyoko said, trying to pet Mahiru, only for Mahiru to squeeze her wrist. "Ow. M-Mahiru…you're hurting me."

"This isn't about you, Hiyoko," Mahiru said, gritting her teeth. "Not everything is. I know you mean well, but maybe don't just list off things _you_ want to do. Maybe ask "Gee, Mahiru, I see that you're in emotional pain and suffering is there anything I can do to make you feel better" instead of making everything about _your_ needs!"

"I…" Hiyoko started to say, tears starting to form. She needed time and a chance to explain herself.

"Friendship is about give and take and all you do is take sometimes! My time! My patience, hell, even a little bit of my sanity! Sometimes I need a break from you _okay!_ "

"But…but you said you would always be on my side," Hiyoko whined.

"And I am, but that doesn't mean I can spend every waking minute of my day with you. And right now…right now I just need to be left alone."

"Oh. I see," Hiyoko said solemnly.

Mahiru sighed with relief. Finally, she'd gotten through to Hiyoko.

Unfortunately, this was not the case. "This all has to do with barfy the hog, doesn't it? You and Mikan got soooooo cuddly during Battle City and now you've decided I'm just dust in the wind, isn't that it?"

"What? No! Hiyoko. Mikan and I are friends, just like you and I are friends."

"Friends don't let friends miss blimp rides!" Hiyoko shouted.

"H-hey, I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Mahiru asked, blushing a little.

"You didn't even bring me back a souvenir!" Hiyoko snapped.

"Again, I'm the one suffering right now, why are you making this about you? The world doesn't revolve around you, Hiyoko! Grow up!"

Mahiru thought Hiyoko was going to throttle her when she saw the tears. Hiyoko looked like she was going to pounce and throw the mother of all temper tantrums. Except, that didn't happen. Instead, Hiyoko turned around and ran full speed in the other direction, crying at the top of her lungs, sleeves rubbing her eyes.

"Ah, Hiyoko!" Mahiru exclaimed, but she was unable to get to her feet fast enough before Hiyoko was out of sight. _Oh no. Did I go too far?_

Hiyoko kept running straight towards the edge of school. Unbeknownst to her, she ran right by Yukizome who thought to reach out and calm Hiyoko down, but decided against it.

 _No, Chisa, let her go. You know you can't talk down Hiyoko when she's hysterical. She'll come back. Just kill her with kindness. Oh! I know_ , Yukizome thought, her face elating as she snapped her fingers. _I'll clean her room for her and leave a nice Kobacha Squash Pie for her with extra whipped cream. That'll cheer her up. Nothing says Welcome Back like a clean room, freshly pressed bedsheets and warm pie._

Yukizome then skipped off to go prepare for Hiyoko's inevitable return. As she wrapped up the cleaning and started cooking, she realized something was wrong. _Oh shoot, don't have enough squash for my recipe. That's fine. Hiyoko doesn't seem to be back yet. I'll get up extra early tomorrow and make it fresh for her._ Yukizome pat herself on the back, beaming with pride. _Because I am Chisa Yukizome, the Ultimate Housekeeper Teacher!_

* * *

It was almost sunset when Hiyoko made it all the way back to the Saionji estate. The flat was built around a beautiful garden of trees and flowers, complete with sand you'd normally only see in a Bonsai garden. Hiyoko hated it here. She absolutely despised it, but it was better than being around people that didn't appreciate her.

 _Loneliness is better than pain,_ Hiyoko told herself, looking miserable.

"Well, well, well, looks like the shrimp came crying home to granny," an annoying voice said. Hiyoko looked to see one of her platinum blonde cousins standing nearby with her equally bitchy, darker haired younger sister. They were wearing blue kimonos. Kagome and Haruhi Saionji, Hiyoko's childhood nemeses. Hiyoko's feet still hurt from the last time she found a pin in her sandal.

This was just one of those days where Hiyoko had no time for their bullshit. Rearing back her leg, she raised it back and kicked the blonde, Haruhi, right in the shin.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, hobbling on one foot. "You get back here and apologize, brat!"

Hiyoko spat in her general direction, pulling down her eye. She was all out of fucks to give today.

"I'm telling Auntie Kana on you!" Kagome shouted.

"Go ahead!" Hiyoko shouted back in the distance. She knew they didn't have the metaphorical balls to call her out for her behavior directly.

Hiyoko made it to her room with no trouble, finding it exactly as she left it. Plain, boring and with everything except her futon and a few changes of clothes in her dorm at Hope's Peak. Hiyoko pounced onto the futon, face-down, planted her face into her pillow and just screamed and wailed into it until she was hoarse in the throat. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

The next day, Hiyoko brushed her hair and washed her face before getting ready to go back to school. As she opened the front door to the estate, she found Mahiru and Mikan standing at the bottom of the 4-step staircase. "Mahiru?" Hiyoko was perplexed only to smile. "You came back to apologize." She went to give Mahiru a big hug. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me forever."

However, when she tried to run towards Mahiru, all she got was a palm in her forehead and was pushed onto her butt. "H-Huh?"

"No, Hiyoko. I came here to tell you that I don't want to be your friend anymore," Mahiru said, sporting an unusually cruel smile. She and Mikan were now holding hands. "Mikan's my best friend now. And we're going to go be best friends forever and ever and leave you all alone because…well I don't really need to give you a reason. I just don't like you anymore."

"No…" Hiyoko hiccupped. This was not happening.

"Come on, Mikan," Mahiru said, turning around. "Let's go play duel monsters and go see a movie."

"No! Don't! I want to go too!" Hiyoko exclaimed, but her legs felt like lead. "Don't leave me here! No! NO!"

* * *

"NOOO!" Hiyoko shouted, waking up in a cold sweat, head ripping itself off her pillow. She was on her stomach as she had been when she'd fallen asleep. And now she was panting like she'd just run a mile. The lights in her room were off and the sun had pretty much gone in at this point.

Hiyoko curled into a ball upright, clutching her pillow. "No…" she sniffed. "Don't leave me all alone." She started to cry brokenheartedly. In the dark, this was the true Hiyoko. A sad, lonely girl that just wanted friends. Powerless to the world around her, the four walls between her and the world further away from her than she could reach. She liked it that way. That way she couldn't get hurt. The only thing missing from the image of Hiyoko sitting in her room, crying into her pillow, to match her heart, would be the barbed wire and bear traps lining the walls and floors. She sobbed. "I just…I just…"

" _There. There. There is no need to cry, child. I hear your plea and I show you compassion."_

"Wha…?" Hiyoko picked her head up and there was a bright flash of green light from outside her room in the koi pond. Hiyoko slid open the door to her bedroom and looked at the stone laden pond in her personal courtyard. A green light was glowing from it like a portal. Curious, Hiyoko slipped on her sandals and stepped out to take a look. Reflected in the water was a man with two different colored eyes and long, turquoise hair. His voice seemed to reverberate in her head.

" _You needn't worry yourself about the ants in your path any longer, Hiyoko Saionji. Join me and I will give you what you have always wanted. The power to conquer your enemies, the power to take what belongs to you."_

Hiyoko tugged at the hair on her temples. Her head hurt. "Nnnnn. Nnnnnnnnngh!"

" _Don't struggle, my child. The Orichalcos is your friend. Or perhaps you want to stay a powerless, child forever."_

Hiyoko's eyes shot open. Powerless? No. Never! Like a dart, her hand shot into the lake, pulling out a shiny green stone. Hiyoko then began to scream. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" A strange green emblem appeared on her forehead as the undersides of her irises glowed red.

" _Do you feel the power, child?"_

"Yes, I do, Father Dartz. I feel all of the power," Hiyoko said.

Kagome and Haruhi stormed into the courtyard. "Quit screaming you little brat. It's past your bedtime."

"Past my bedtime? I can do whatever I want," Hiyoko said with her usual smarmy attitude. "But you two can go to sleep," she said as strange, green duel disk appeared on her arm. " _Forever_."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need more help with that pie?" Mahiru asked Yukizome. It was 8:30am and Yukizome had just returned from some early morning grocery shopping to get the right squashes.

"Nope. Got it all under control," Yukizome said. "You just help me get Hiyoko to her room and pie will take care of the rest."

Mahiru smiled. "Thank you, Miss Yukizome. I hope Hiyoko understands. I didn't mean to snap at her. I was just upset and…I didn't mean to take it out on her."

Yukizome pat Mahiru's head. "I know how thoughtful you are, Mahiru. Well, go on. Too many cooks spoil the broth."

Mahiru smiled and then left the cafeteria to Yukizome's capable hands.

As she waltzed out into the courtyard, she eventually came face to face with Hiyoko, but she didn't seem quite herself. For starters, she was wearing a forest green kimono with pink hibiscus flowers on it. And the bow in her hair was black.

Still, Mahiru put on her best smile first. "Hiyoko, there you are. I have a surprise for you. Come on, let's go to your room."

"Mahiru," Hiyoko smiled. "I'm so happy to see you too. Because finally I can call you out for the lying whore you are."

"…what?" Mahiru sounded mightily confused.

"You never really cared about me. You just took pity on me, just like everyone else. Well I'm here to put you in your place."

"You know, I _was_ going to apologize to you," Mahiru said, looking nervous. "But if you're going to be like that…"

"I don't want your empty apologies! Mahiru, I challenge you to a duel! And when I win, you're never going to hurt anyone with your deceitful lies ever again! Father Dartz has opened my eyes to the truth. To get anything in this world, I just need to be powerful enough to take it, starting with you."

"Hiyoko, I don't know what sort of weird cult you joined last night, but…you're scaring me."

"There's no need to be scared," Hiyoko said in an overly cheerful tone. Her eyes became hypnotic swirls. "Because once I've dueled you, I'll eventually become part of the Great Leviathan myself and then we'll all be disembodied souls together forever on the other side. You, me, even that barf hog Mikan. We'll all be friends forever." Tears started to drip out of Hiyoko's eyes.

"Hiyoko, you're really scaring me! C-come on. Let's talk this out!"

"No. No more talking. The time for words is over!" Hiyoko said, raising a Duel Monster's card to the sky. "Now is the time for souls to be stolen! I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" She placed it inside the field spell zone of her new duel disk.

Suddenly a large, green seal appeared around Mahiru and Hiyoko as the same emblem appeared on Hiyoko's forehead. Mahiru instantly tried to turn around and run to get Yukizome. However, she smacked her head against an invisible wall.

"There's no need to run, Mahiru," Hiyoko said as Mahiru's duel disk appeared on her wrist. "It's just a little duel." She cooed. "And it'll be your last."

Mahiru gave Hiyoko her toughest look to hide the fact that this situation was completely freaking her out. "Maybe Mikan's right." Mahiru said as she activated her duel disk. "What you need right now is some tough love. Let's Duel, Hiyoko!"

Hiyoko giggled with delight, but there was something sinister about it. "I thought you'd never ask! And I think I'll go first!" Hiyoko drew the top card of her deck. "And I'll start by playing White Magician Pikeru in attack mode!" A small white magic girl appeared on Hiyoko's side of the field with 1200 attack points and 0 defense points. "And thanks to the power of the Seal of Orichalcos, Pikeru gets an additional 500 attack points."

The Orichalcos emblem appeared on Pikeru's forehead and raised its attack power to 1700.

"Next, I'll place one card face-down," Hiyoko said, as the face-down hologram appeared. "Your turn, my beloved Mahiru."

 _Beloved?_ Mahiru shook it off and drew the top card of her deck. _Dad. I've never seen eye to eye with you, but I'm really hoping your deck helps me out here._ Mahiru looked at the cards in her hand. _I just have to remember everything I learned from Chiaki and Hajime, and from watching Battle City._ She noticed a polymerization in her hand and scanned her hand. _Excellent!_ "I start by activating Polymerization! This lets me fuse together the Roboyaru and the Robolady in my hand to summon Super Robolady!" Mahiru summoned a monster with 1200 attack points and 900 defense points. It was a woman clad in pink armor carrying a javelin.

"Pfft, that monster is so pathetic, it makes me want to cry," Hiyoko snorted.

"Not when I combine it with this magic card it won't be. Go! Fusion Weapon!" Mahiru exclaimed as a bunch of black armor parts fused themselves to Super Robolady and her hands started to glow. "This special magic card raises the attack and defense power of any fusion monster that's level 6 or less by 1500 points."

"What?" Hiyoko gasped as Super Robolady's attack power climbed to 2700, more than enough to destroy Pikeru.

"Super Robolady!" Mahiru shouted as she extended her arm. "Attack!"

"But you can't! It's a fusion monster! You just summoned it!"

"New rules patch! I found that out from Chiaki yesterday. You're out of luck, Hiyoko!"

Super Robolady darted towards Hiyoko's Pikeru with great speed and ferocity, ready to cut it down.

"Well then, good thing I planned ahead for your lying cheating whore face! I activate Dust Tornado!" Hiyoko exclaimed. "I can use this to destroy your monster's magic card, bringing its attack power down to its original 1200."

"N-no!" Mahiru exclaimed.

"Bye bye, Robolady! Time to die!" Hiyoko shouted. "Go, Pikeru! Attack!"

As Super Robolady's fusion weapon was blasted apart, the Orichalcos enhanced Pikeru blasted her with an attack from her wand that obliterated the cyber warrior, bringing Mahiru's life points down to 3500.

"I guess I'll place one monster face-down on the field," Mahiru said, leaving 1 card in her hand. "Go, Hiyoko."

"Don't mind if I do," Hiyoko said, drawing up to 5 cards. "And since it's my turn now, Pikeru's special ability activates. I gain 400 life points for each monster I control. And since I have Pikeru, I gain 400." Hiyoko's life points ascended to 4400. "Next, I summon Ebon Magician Curran to the field!" A black magical girl with a whip appeared. It also had 1200 attack points and 0 defense points. Then, thanks to the power of the Orichalcos, its attack power jumped up to 1700. "And now, I activate this magic card, Trial of the Princesses. It can be equipped to either Pikeru or Curran and I choose Ebon Princess Curran. This raises her attack power by 800 more points for a total of 2500." Hiyoko pointed at Mahiru's face-down monster. "And now, Curran, attack!"

Curran unfurled her whip and struck Mahiru's face-down monster, the 2000 defense point wall G.B. Hunter. It was instantly destroyed.

"And now, White Magician Pikeru, attack Mahiru directly!"

"Pi-pi-PIKERU!" Pikeru exclaimed and blasted Mahiru in the chest with her attack, dropping Mahiru's life points down to 1800.

"Neehahahaha!" Hiyoko laughed. "One more attack like that and it's over."

Mahiru clutched her chest. _What…was that? Is this…like a shadow game?_ "Hiyoko, stop this! That attack actually hurt! You don't know what kind of power your dealing with. Please! Please, stop!"

"I won't stop! I know who and what I am now!" Hiyoko exclaimed. "I'm a tyrant! I take what I want. And I want you, Mahiru, body and soul. And once you lose this duel," Hiyoko had the most disturbing look on her face, "I'll have everything of yours I could ever want."

Mahiru grit her teeth and pushed away the pain with sheer force of will. _Dad, please. I need your deck to come through for me._ Mahiru drew the top card of her deck. _That might work._ "I summon to the field Flash Assailant!" Mahiru played a monster with 2000 attack and 2000 defense points.

"Pfft, doesn't that monster card lose attack points for every card in your hand?" Hiyoko asked.

"It does, but that's why I'm activating this, Mystic Space Typhoon!" Mahiru exclaimed. "To blow away your Trial of the Princesses!"

"No!" Hiyoko exclaimed as her magic card was destroyed. "My combo!"

"And now, Flash Assailant is the strongest monster on the field!" Mahiru exclaimed. "Go!" she exclaimed. "Destroy Ebon Princess Curran!"

Flash Assailant struck forward and obliterated the little chibi, dropping Hiyoko's life points to 4100.

"Curran!" Hiyoko exclaimed. She puffed out her cheeks. "I'm going to get you for that!" She exclaimed. She drew the top card of her deck. Yes. This would do nicely. "First, since it's my turn, I gain another 400 life points thanks to Pikeru's effect. Next, I tribute my Pikeru to summon a new monster. Go, Agent of Judgment – Saturn!" A purple skinned and purple winged angel appeared on the field with 2400 attack points and 0 defense points. Its attack points jumped to 2900 because of Hiyoko's Seal of Orichalcos.

"Saturn! Attack! Rings of Destruction!"

Hiyoko's fairy blasted Flash Assailant to smithereens, dealing 900 points of damage to Mahiru and bringing her life points down to 900, essentially cutting them in half. Mahiru was thrown back against the wall of the battlefield from the attack. She hunched over, holding her shoulder.

Hiyoko laughed. "I've done it. I've almost won. Just give up, Mahiru," she said with an ecstatic smile. "It'll be less painful if you do."

"Mahiru!" Mikan suddenly appeared on the scene, running towards the commotion.

"This is all your fault, barfy!" Hiyoko shouted. "You're going to watch as I take Mahiru's soul and offer it to the Great Leviathan!"

 _What?_ Mikan's eyes went wide with terror.

"It's okay, Mikan," Mahiru said, smiling at her. "Whatever happens. This isn't your fault. None of it is." She smiled. "It's mine." She drew the top card of her deck and looked back at Hiyoko. "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Hiyoko drew the top card of her deck and began sniffling. "I've won."

"Huh?" Mahiru was surprised by that. Her face-down card was Mirror Force. How could Hiyoko be so certain.

"I activate Bait Doll!" Hiyoko exclaimed, activating a magic card with a bamboo doll and a crafting hammer on it. "This allows me to force the activation of one of your face-down cards and if it's a trap card and the activation is incorrect, it's instantly destroyed. So, let's see what your lying whore face is hiding!"

And thus, Mahiru's Mirror Force was revealed.

"Mirror Force, because of course it was. Bye-bye!" Hiyoko exclaimed.

"MAHIRU!" Mikan shouted as the redhead's trap card was obliterated.

"And now, Saturn, attack! Rings of Destruction!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mikan wailed.

Mahiru's life points hit zero.

The Seal of Orichalcos zeroed in on Mahiru as she slumped to her knees. "Hi..yo…ko…"

"Hmm?"

Mahiru didn't have the strength to speak the words, but Hiyoko saw her lips move plain as day, she just _didn't care._

"It's too late for apologies. Besides," Hiyoko smiled, crying. "I'll see you soon, Mahiru."

And that was the last thing Mahiru saw before her soul was forcibly robbed from her body. Mikan caught it before it hit the ground. Mahiru's eyes stared out into nothingness. They were…blank.

"And you're next, barfy," Hiyoko said.

"How could you?" Mikan sniffed. "Mahiru was your best friend." In tears, Mikan looked up at Hiyoko and shouted, "How could you treat her like this?"

"I don't have any friends," Hiyoko said, her eyes as cold as death. "There is only me…and Father Dartz." Hiyoko then began to fade into a green light.

"Hiyoko! Stop! I know you hate me, but you're my friend!" Mikan shouted.

"Shut up. Stupid…nurse…" Hiyoko then faded from sight.

Mikan howled over Mahiru like a wounded deer.

Yukizome had only just arrived on the scene, fresh pie in her hands. She saw Mikan crying over Mahiru and the dead look in Mahiru's eyes and her heart dropped.

"What…happened?"

"It was Hiyoko," Mikan sobbed. "How could she do something like this? The Hiyoko I know could be mean, but she would never hurt Mahiru. Never never ever ever!" Mikan exclaimed, shaking her head violently back and forth.

Yukizome looked down at the pie she was holding. It started to get salty with the tears that dripped out of her face.

Mikan continued to kneel on the ground, holding Mahiru's soulless body until she felt a strong, firm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." It was Yukizome speaking. "I'll save Hiyoko. I don't know what's going on, but it's hurt my students and I'm not just going to stand by and watch it happen." From out of nowhere, Yukizome produced her own duel disk, the lights lighting up.

In the fight against evil, Chisa Yukizome had stepped up to the plate!

* * *

 **(A/N: Oof! Chills, folks! Chills and tears! Enjoy your forever altered continuity for Danganronpa everybody. I mean, yeah, when the arc's over everyone gets their souls back, but that scene for the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case is only going to happen** _ **one**_ **time. Junko's on the move, Yukizome's taking action and real monsters are attacking the globe. Sounds like one hell of an adventure on the horizon.**

 **And no, Gurimo hasn't dueled Yugi yet. I am completely altering the continuity of the Orichalcos arc to suit my whims because it'll be more fun this way. I don't know when the next chapter is coming out—quite frankly at this rate I think you should dread new chapters in some aspects—but I know that when it does, it'll be full of more spine-tingling adventures like this one.**

 **Please let me know if I overdid things with Mahiru's argument with Hiyoko. I wanted it to look like Mahiru was just having a bad day and not me taking the piss out of Hiyoko. Because, quite honestly, fuck Hiyoko. But, hey, she makes a great villain :D.**

 **Anyway, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic! Ja ne!)**


	63. Ritual for Disaster

**(A/N: My apologies for the delay ladies and gentlemen. It's been almost a month since the last update. I just needed a break from this story to try and mix my other ongoing story into the fold. It's tough adjusting to a new job. But, I've got good news. My shift is now 12-8 at work (that's 12pm to 8pm) BUT my schedule has me getting up at 7am anyway. Oh, don't start getting worried, I wasn't getting home and settling down till around that time anyway due to various reasons. But at least now I can actually get stuff done and just decompress and sleep when I get home. Expect more rapid updates in the coming months. But enough rambling, let's just jump headfirst into it).**

* * *

The night of the monster attack was strangely solved by a mysterious light that dove down from the sky. No one knew that the source was one Yugi Mutoh and his newly acquired Duel Monsters card the Eye of Timaeus. With this setback, Dartz had to rethink his strategy, buying Yugi and his friends precious time to try and find him. Unfortunately, their only lead was the Atlantean museum in America and, well, world saving or not, plane tickets were _expensive._ Also, school was a thing.

In fact, despite the giant monster attack, very little property damage had occurred besides some crashed cars and a few potholes, at least in Domino. Other cities and countries were not so lucky. And others were even more fortunate.

But, luck or not, in the city of Domino only one school was reacting ultra cautiously to the events that unfolded: Hope's Peak Academy. With Mahiru Koizumi and Kuroko Sato comatose, reportedly done in by Hiyoko Saionji and Natsumi Kuzuryu respectively, the school was taking extra precautionary measures to ensure none of their other students got hurt. They dismissed the reserve course students to vacation until the situation blew over and all Main Course students were to stay on campus unless supervised by an adult, be that a member of security, or a teacher.

Since the school's budget couldn't allow all students to remain on campus, this was the next best option. Even with that said, the new chairwoman was willing to pay out of pocket per month that the situation delayed education to the reserve course students. After all, there was a difference between vacation and ridiculousness.

The idea was that it would be possible to keep a closer eye on a smaller number of students while preventing another Natsumi from targeting a main course student with a power the new Steering Committee couldn't comprehend—not that the old one would've been able to either. By keeping an eye on the main course students, it would keep them from targeting each other. Unfortunately, keeping an eye on all of the students at once was not possible, especially in their dorm rooms when privacy was of the utmost importance. It didn't help that the Steering Committee's office was located on a completely different part of campus than the Main Course and not all 9 members were ever required to be on-site at once.

And that would, unfortunately cause more mayhem, discord, and despair than the current Steering Committee found "within acceptable parameters".

On the night that Yugi saved the world with Timaeus, Nagito Komaeda had seen the bright light from out of his window. He had remembered how bright and hopeful the light was. And yet, now confined to the school, he dreaded he would never get to see that hope flourish. He heard about Mahiru and about her friend from the reserve course. Something big was going down, Marik-level big, and he wanted part of it, if only to be a stepping stone towards someone else's hope.

Worse, Dartz knew of Nagito's yearnings all too well. But, rather than just appear as a disembodied voice as he had appeared to Hiyoko and Natsumi, Dartz decided that Nagito required, a personal touch. As Nagito sat in bed, wondering when his bad luck would soon spin into good luck, the Seal of Orichalcos appeared on his bedroom floor and widened to let Dartz rise out of it.

"I hear your dilemma, Nagito Komaeda, and I am here to feed your desire to be useful, to see reality and hope unfold with your own eyes."

Nagito stood up, gasping. It appeared destiny had come knocking and he was all to ready to answer. Dartz now stood over him by a few inches, smiling suavely, dressed in his finest purple business suit. After the initial shock of seeing a man rise up out of his floor through a magic circle though, Nagito just stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled rather contently. After all, to him, this man was not to be feared, not at all.

"I remember you," Nagito said. "You're Dartz."

"Ah, so you remember when we met those several years ago," Dartz smiled. "That saves me the trouble."

"How could I forget?" Nagito said with a genuinely kind smile. "When the plane crashed and I was the only survivor, you were the one pulling me out of the wreckage and leading the rescue." Nagito held up his index finger, looking intrigued as he smiled. "Though I never would've guessed you had magical powers quite like the Millennium Items."

"My power is far greater than the power of Ancient Egypt. I control the great power of Atlantis." He smiled at Nagito. "Do you still have that ring I gave you when you were discharged from the hospital?"

"Oh. That thing. Yeah, of course I do!" Nagito dug through his night table and pulled out a dust covered, platinum ring with a glowing green stone embedded in the center.

"I told you that you would need that ring one day, young Komaeda. And that day…" he chuckled, smiling, "is tonight."

"Well, I'm more than happy to help, but what exactly will I be—" Nagito stopped talking as he slipped the ring on. The moment he had, the contract was set. Sweat dripped down as Nagito dropped to his knees. "Hghk! Nhik!" Nagito clutched at his head as his brain burned.

"Do not struggle or resist, young Komaeda. It will be so much easier if you let it go. All will be made clear by the power of the Orichalcos."

"Tuhee...guhah…"

 _Wait…those are not the sounds of pain. What is he…?_

"Hee hee…" Nagito giggled and then started laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Nagito gasped for breath and then continued laughing. "WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The expression on Dartz's face for a mere _moment_ as sweat dripped down his cheek silently said, "Dear Poseidon, what have I created?" However, as Dartz quickly gained his composure, he asked Nagito. "So, young Komaeda, do you understand what you must do? Do you understand your role?"

"Yes, Master Dartz," Nagito said, lifting his head up as his eyes flashed red within their greenish gray gaze. "Of course I understand." His tone of voice was low in pitch, and unnervingly calm by Nagito's standards. "I understand _eeeeeeeveryting._ "

* * *

No one was made privy to what went on in Nagito's dorm room the night before. Maybe if the dorm rooms hadn't been properly sound proofed, one of the students, especially the likes of Kazuichi or Hajime, would've reported Nagito laughing like a lunatic. Nagito of course, was thankful for this, not that he had any intention of causing trouble by his standards. After all, though he was fighting for Dartz, his true intention was to draw out the hope of his classmates. He was aware of the 5 legendary dragons in Dartz's way and Nagito had every intention of drawing them out. After all, what was hope if not a clash between two hopes: Dartz's hope and the hopes of his classmates. And Nagito knew _exactly_ who probably was going to awaken to one of the dragons.

That morning, Chiaki, a rarity since she and Hajime had started dating, was by herself in the courtyard. Hajime had asked for privacy to modify his deck and promised Chiaki five whole games before they went and did something else together. So, here she was, walking in circles with her Gamegirl advance playing Kitty Bat in Lala Land.

"Good morning, Chiaki," Nagito suddenly called out to her, jarring the gamer from her focus.

Chiaki paused the game and smiled at her classmate. "Oh, Nagito. Good morning. Is today a hopeful day?" she asked, chuckling.

"You bet it is. Say, you don't think I could trouble you for a duel, do you?"

Chiaki's cheeks flushed and she looked ecstatic. "It's no trouble at all. Hajime and I were going to duel later, but I can duel you for a little while. Want me to grab my duel disk, or do you want to use the coffee table in the game room."

"Oh by all means, please get your duel disk. I would appreciate it," Nagito said with a smile.

Nagito wasn't waiting long for Chiaki to come back, duel disk ready, heart pounding with excitement. "Ready when you are."

"Oh, Chiaki," Nagito said as he got out his new duel disk granted to him by Dartz. "I've been ready for a while."

"That's a neat duel disk," Chiaki said. "Is that a new model?"

"Actually it was custom built for me by an old acquaintance and I wanted to test it out. You don't mind, do you?"

Chiaki shook her head. "Of course not."

"Well then," Nagito said with a smile.

"Let's Duel!" Both of them declared together.

"Why don't you take the first move?" Nagito offered Chiaki.

"Sure," Chiaki smiled. She was so happy. Nagito never wanted to initiate a duel with anyone typically. She thought maybe he was turning over a new leaf and she was more than happy to help any of her classmates.

"I play one monster card face-down," Chiaki said, setting a monster. "And next, I'm activating this magic card: Gravekeeper's Servant. Every time you attack, you now have to send the top card of your deck to the graveyard. And lastly, I'm setting one card face-down. Your move, Nagito."

"Well all right then," Nagito said as he drew the top card of his deck. "I think I'll start things off by summoning my Sonic Bird to the field in attack mode!" Nagito exclaimed as his monster appeared and looked ecstatic and happy as it took off its goggles. "This lets me pull any ritual magic card of my choosing from my deck to my hand." Nagito gleamed through his deck and added a ritual spell to his hand. "Next, I'm activating this ritual spell card, Primal Cry. Then, using a level 8 ritual monster in my hand, I can summon _this_ monster: Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity!"

With a loud, powerful cry that sounded less like a bird and more like a lion, a shining avian being descended onto the battlefield, flapping its wings so majestically.

"And now, Vennu, attack!" Nagito declared.

"Don't forget you have to remove the top card of your deck in order to attack me," Chiaki reminded him.

"I haven't forgotten," Nagito said, putting the card into his graveyard.

Nagito's monster pounced upon Chiaki's face-down monster, her staple Man-Eater Bug. The creature, though struggling under Vennu's foot, managed to hook its claws into the being and topple it over. After a single rend to the bird's chest from the bug's claws, both disappeared to the graveyard.

"And now," Nagito said, taking the top card off of his deck, "I'll attack you directly with Sonic Bird!" Nagito shouted. He then put the top card of his deck into his graveyard.

Sonic Bird slammed into Chiaki headfirst into her chest and returned to Nagito. Chiaki fell on her butt and shook her head as her life points dropped down to 2,600.

"I guess now might not be the best time to point out that I'm able to banish my Primal Cry ritual from my graveyard and return my Vennu to the field since it was sent there this turn," Nagito chuckled as, like a phoenix, his monster was reborn anew and just as powerful as before."

Chiaki smiled. "You've really improved, Nagito," Chiaki said with a smile.

"Well, I had a little inspiration I guess you could say," Nagito responded in kind with a smile of his own.

"Well, my turn then. I draw." Chiaki drew the top card of her deck. "First, I activate this spell card, Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy every monster you have on your side of the field!"

As the spell card was activated, lightning sparked from Chiaki's spell card and destroyed both of Nagito's monsters, sending them to the graveyard.

"Now you're wide open and I can summon this, my Fencing Fire Ferret!" Chiaki declared. "Go! Attack Nagito's life points directly!" Chiaki declared as her monster extended its sharp tail and sliced Nagito with its fiery blade. His life points were almost equal to hers now at 2,300.

"I should've expected such a move from the Ultimate Gamer," Nagito said with a smile.

"Your move, Nagito," Chiaki said.

"Don't mind if I do," Nagito said and drew the top card of his deck. "And I think I'll activate this ritual spell: Ritual of Destruction!"

 _He's going to summon Garlandolf? Why now?_ She knew its own effect would cause it to get blown up by her Fencing Fire Ferret.

"By banishing my Djinn Demolisher of Rituals and my Djinn Presider of Rituals from my graveyard, I can summon Garlandolf without needing to select any monster on my field or hand to summon it. Thanks for helping me send stuff to my graveyard, Chiaki."

"There's that luck of yours," Chiaki sighed with a smile.

"And there's more, thanks to my Djinn Demolisher of Rituals, Garlandolf now can't be targeted by card effects. So, so much for your Fencing Fire Ferret protecting you."

Garlandolf hit the field, busting out of its chain confined prison. And then, with its intimidating presence, it unleashed a destructive wave that demolished Fencing Fire Ferret. Since it was now immune to being targeted by card effects, it remained on the field and gained 100 attack points, which was just enough to defeat Chiaki with one mighty punch.

"Garlandolf! Attack and end this duel!" Nagito declared.

"Don't forget, you have to put the top card of your deck into the graveyard," Chiaki said.

"You should worry more about yourself," Nagito said, doing precisely that.

"I'm going to be just fine!" Chiaki exclaimed. "For I activate my Negate Attack trap card!"

A swirling vortex appeared and stopped Garlandolf dead in its tracks. Chiaki's life points were safe.

"As expected of the Ultimate Gamer. You really are quite impressive. I guess that ends my turn."

"No. You're impressive, Nagito," Chiaki said with a smile. "You just don't give yourself enough credit. But, my turn. I draw." Chiaki drew the top card of her deck. Here it was. Now was the time to turn the tide. Chiaki stomped the ground and held up the magic card she'd drawn, ready to slide it into the card reader with dramatic flair.

 _Ah, I think I know what's coming,_ Nagito smiled. _But, it won't matter._ He looked at a magic card in his hand that had a hand writing on parchment as the card image. _My next turn will invalidate hers._

"I activate Monster Reborn!" Chiaki declared and raised her arm to the sky. "Come to me, Thunderclap Skywolf!"

With a loud howl and a proud roar, her favorite monster returned from the graveyard, lightning sparking everywhere.

"And, as you may expect, I'll activate my monster's special ability, which destroys yours! Thunderclap Skywolf, strike!" Chiaki exclaimed.

Her monster howled as Garlandolf was completely obliterated.

"Now, I'm setting one monster and ending my turn," Chiaki said. "It's your turn, Nagito."

"It is," Nagito said and smiled as a flash of green light emanated from the card he drew. "The time has come to take this duel to the next level."

"Next level?" Chiaki asked.

"I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Seal of what now?"

From overhead, storm clouds rolled in as a green seal descended from the sky and onto the battlefield.

"This…this is…"

" _There was this mysterious green seal. And…when it activated…Mahiru lost her soul."_

Chiaki remembered Mikan's sobs. She instantly felt a pit form in her stomach. This joyful, mirthful duel had suddenly become something much more sinister. No, chances are, it was set to be that way from the very start.

Looking disappointed, betrayed and frustrated all in one expression, Chiaki said, "Nagito, what have you done?"

"What have _I_ done? Hee hee hee hee. What an interesting question. It's not what I've done. It's what you're going to do." Green flames surrounded the Seal of Orichalcos as Nagito's eyes glowed red, the symbol embedding on his forehead. "Five dragons lay asleep in slumber that only the chosen may wield. Yugi Mutoh has already revealed one." Nagito held up his index finger as he gave Chiaki a creepy smile. "There's no way you're not one of the remaining four. This duel is to draw out your special power Chiaki." A crazy dark look appeared in Nagito's eyes as Chiaki saw him smile wider and crazier than she'd ever seen him. "I want to see it! I want to see the depths of your hope! I want to see the Ultimate Gamer save the world! You were prematurely ejected from the stage to face Marik at Battle City, clearly _this_ is your chance. This is _your_ stage! And I will be the stepping stone to make it happen!"

"You…have you completely lost it?" Chiaki asked.

With a smile that made Chiaki's skin crawl, Nagito said, "I've never been more sure of myself now than I ever have in my entire life. The loser of this duel will lose their soul, but I know you will not give into this despair. Show me your resolve, Chiaki. Show me your hope. Oh, but first, it's my turn I suppose." Nagito held up a magic card in his hand. "I activate this: Fulfillment of the Contract. Now, at the cost of 800 life points, I can bring back any ritual monster in my graveyard back to the battlefield of my choosing, and I choose Garlandolf, the King of Destruction!" Nagito's life points trailed down to just 1,500. "Return o' mighty king and prepare to smite my enemies!" Nagito exclaimed.

Garlandolf returned to the field as the same emblem on Nagito's forehead appeared in its eyes. Its eyes also glowed a more pinkish shade of bright red as its attack power jacked up to 3,000.

"Oh, and that's another thing, all of my monsters get an additional 500 attack points while they're on the field. So now, Garlandolf is now more powerful than ever. Garlandolf! Attack! Destroy Thunderclap Skywolf!" Nagito declared with a cruel, teeth exposed smile as he sent the top card of his deck to the graveyard.

Garlandolf grabbed Chiaki's favorite monster by the neck and slammed it into the ground, shattering it to pieces as the shockwave kicked dust towards Chiaki. She used her arm to cover her body and closed her eyes. She turned towards Nagito and winced as her life points ticked down to 2,100.

"Show me your hope, Chiaki. I know this isn't the end of the road for you. Let me see what you can do."

"Nagito, please stop!" Chiaki pleaded. "I don't want this! Games aren't meant for hurting people! They're meant to be fun! I don't want to hurt you! You're my friend!"

"Stop whining and duel me!" Nagito shouted angrily. "I want to see your hope!" he demanded. "And you're going to show it to me! Once this game starts, there is no stopping until there's a victor."

"Nagito, why?" Chiaki cried. "I thought you were better than this."

"Better than what? I'm just doing what I've always wanted, to draw out the hope within those superior to me. This, to me, is just a logical conclusion of that."

Chiaki balled her fists, staring at the ground. "Nagito…even when all of the others tried not to associate with you…I still trusted you. I thought, even if he's weird, he still has to be a good person deep down." She then shouted at him, "But what kind of person takes people's souls?"

"Chiaki, you don't get it? You're going to win this duel, you just have to, as Yugi puts it, believe in the Heart of the Cards. But if there's no danger, I won't be able to draw out your hope. That's why I have to fight you with my full potential, why I need to push you into a corner, just to see what exactly it is you're made of." Nagito laughed. "Don't worry, I'll come back. Once Dartz is defeated, everything will go back to normal, just like with Marik."

"You think this is some kind of joke? Both Gundham and Sonia may not show it, but they've been affected by their time in the shadow realm! This isn't oh ha ha Nagito's in the hospital again, or oh, Nagito got on the wrong bus and is now on the other side of the country, this is your soul we're talking about here! How do you not care about your own soul?"

"Of course I care, that's why I'm doing this," Nagito said, a disturbed smile still upon his face. "It's my soul, so I want to use it for your benefit."

"But I never asked for this! I'm no hero! I'm not a chosen one! I never asked for any of this!" Chiaki exclaimed, dropping to her knees and shouting loudly.

"You are. Destiny has chosen you. I'm sure of it. Come on, it's just like any other duel, but with your life on the line. Come on, it's still fun, isn't it?"

"No it's not," Chiaki cried.

"Chiaki, get up! If you don't, we're both just going to be stuck in this prison. I already played the seal! Please, at least finish the duel."

Chiaki's hands ground into the dirt. She dug into her soul and pulled out her resolve. She put on her toughest look. Nagito wanted to parade around as a cheap comic book villain. Fine. That was now reality. And Chiaki Nanami was going to beat this reality at its own game. That, after all, was what she felt she did best.

Standing tall, Chiaki put her fingers atop her deck, glaring. "Very well then, I draw!"

Chiaki looked at the card she'd drawn. As her hand was previously empty, this was the only card in her hand. It was far from helpful, but it was better than nothing. "I activate Goblin Thief! This magic card takes 500 of your life points," Chiaki said as Nagito's life points became 1,000. "And gives them back to me." Chiaki's life points restored to 2,600.

"A valiant effort, but ultimately pointless. I draw," Nagito said and drew the top card of his deck. "And I play this monster. My Bright Star Dragon!" A fearsome looking yellow, white-winged dragon appeared on the battlefield. It had 1900 attack and 1000 defense points. Then, the Seal of Orichalcos appeared on its forehead and its attack power increased to 2,400. "And now, Garlandolf! Attack!" Nagito shouted, discarding the top card of his deck as per Chiaki's magic card.

However, Chiaki had been just crafty enough that Nagito was about to shoot himself in the foot. As Garlandolf punched forward, Chiaki's monster sprang to life: a red sphere with claws attached to it. It attached itself to Garlandolf's chest.

Nagito gasped. "What?"

"Blast Sphere," Chiaki said. "On your next turn, your monster will explode and you'll be hit with 3,000 points of damage, meaning I'll win."

 _No! It can't end like this! She needs to summon one of the dragons! I have…I have to be the one to draw it out! Me!_ Nagito searched his brain frantically for an option as he landed upon the card in his hand that he'd been holding onto. _Yes! Of course!_ "I activate Eternal Rest! This spell card destroys all monsters on the field currently equipped with equip-type spell cards. It may cost me Garlandolf, but my life points will be safe!"

Garlandolf suddenly choked on its life and died, laying on the ground and shattering into particles.

"And now, Bright Star Dragon!" Nagito shouted as he grabbed the top card of his deck, "Attack! Bring Chiaki's life points down to their breaking point!"

Bright Star Dragon hit Chiaki directly with a cosmic beam, throwing her against the wall of the Seal of Orichalcos' barrier. Chiaki crumpled to the ground on her stomach. Her life points fell all the way to just 200.

Quickly, she pushed herself up off the ground and rose to a standing position. She fought her way through Bakura and his shadow game. This, to her, was nothing. She'd been in ARGs that were tougher than that attack.

"It's your turn," Nagito told her.

Chiaki drew the top card of her deck. "I set one monster face-down," she said. "That ends my turn."

Nagito drew the top card of his deck. "Bright Star Dragon, attack! Destroy her face-down monster!"

Chiaki's face-down monster turned out to be Night Assailaint. The shadowy garbed, ninja-like figure had the same capabilities as Man-Eater Bug, allowing it to take Nagito's monster down with it.

"I have plenty of options left for both offense and defense," Chiaki told Nagito. "This duel is far from over!"

Nagito smiled. "Indeed it is. Not until you awaken to your chosen abilities and draw the power of one of the four remaining legendary dragons: Critias, Hermos, Pythagoras, and Iona. I know you'll make us proud and free one of those dragons. I just know it!"

Chiaki drew the top card of her deck. Nodding to herself, she played the trap card she drew face-down.

"Just a trap card, huh? All right then. My turn. I'll unveil it! And I'll make you reveal your dragon to me!" Nagito exclaimed, his eyes and face contorting like a madman. For a brief moment, Chiaki didn't see her fun-loving, if but crazy and insane schoolmate. She saw a monster. Nagito drew the top card of his deck. "I summon Sangan to the field in attack mode!" The three-eyed furball demon appeared as its eyes glowed red from the power of the Orichalcos. Its attack power then rose to 1500. "Sangan! Attack!" Nagito watched with glee. _Will it be Mirror Force? Widespread Ruin maybe? Chiaki has so many options, there's no way this attack will—_

SLASH!

 _Connect?_

Nagito watched in horror as Sangan's claws ripped across Chiaki's chest. She let out a scream of pain as her life points began to descend down. Down and down they went. Nagito watched, hoping that her life points would go back up or at the very least _stop_ , but they didn't.

Chiaki's life points…fell to 0.

"Chiaki!"

Hajime's voice echoed in the distance.

 _No. No! Nononononononono! This isn't…_ "This isn't how it was supposed to go…" Nagito spoke aloud, heart pounding. He looked terrified. "This isn't what I wanted."

"Chiaki!" Hajime ran over to her, lifting her up as the Orichalcos closed in on her.

"Hajime?" Chiaki looked at her boyfriend like a patient about to die of cancer. "Is that you? Sorry," she said, wiping her face down his hand, "I'm having trouble seeing." She coughed hard.

Hajime's gaze lifted, meeting Nagito's. "You…what did you do to Chiaki?!"

"I…I was just trying to…"

Chiaki's hand gripped at Hajime's shirt as the light in her eyes started to die. Hajime barely heard her weak cry. "Hajime?"

"Y-yeah?" Hajime asked nervously, heart pounding for all the wrong reasons.

Chiaki opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, the light completely faded from her eyes and she went slack.

"Chiaki? Chiaki?!" Hajime exclaimed the second time, bouncing her in his arms. "Hey! Knock it off! Come on! Open your eyes! Open your eyes, dammit! CHIAKI!"

Something primal snapped in Hajime. Nagito sensed it. Hajime felt it. Hell, even Dartz and Yugi could sense that there was a disturbance in the force.

Rising to his feet, Hajime let out a tearful scream of agony as a golden aura surrounded him. As tears dripped down his face, Hajime's hair lit up like gold as he stared Nagito down.

It was only then that Nagito understood. _No…it was…I see…_ he looked at his hand with a painful smile on his face. _I've made a terrible mistake. Or would this count as a miscalculation? Either way, I guess the result is the same._

"Nagito…Chiaki how could you? Chiaki…Chiaki never wanted to hurt anyone. How could you do this to her, Huh? Answer me! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Nagito was staring at the ground.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, Nagito Komaeda!"

"And who are you to take that tone with me?"

Hajime watched as Nagito picked his head up, looking at him with a condescending stare, index finger poking his temple. "You're just a transfer piece of trash, a charity case barely able to stand in the same battleground that we Giants of Olympus stand in."

"Excuse me?!" Hajime exclaimed.

"I was only trying to make Chiaki's hope shine brighter, but it seems destiny chose you. Why the hell destiny thinks a joke like you is worth anything is beyond me."

"What the hell?" Hajime growled.

"I guess that makes us archenemies, huh, Hajime? You're never going to stop chasing me in order to get Chiaki's soul back, right? I'll stand in your way ever step of the way and push you and push you until you show me your worth."

Putting Chiaki down gently, Hajime swiftly made his way to Nagito and punched him in the face, knuckles cracking cheek bones. He then lifted him up by his shirt. "Listen here you bastard, if you think you're going anywhere right now, you must have more screws loose than the abandoned construction lot on the other side of the city."

"Oh, Hajime, I would love to stay and battle with you," Nagito said as his body started to fade into the ether. "But Dartz and I have other plans."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, we will meet again," Nagito said. "And I promise you'll have plenty of chances and opportunities to win back Chiaki's soul. But for now, this is where you feel despair and stand up to it, so that your hope can shine brightly when next we meet."

Hajime went to punch Nagito in the face, but his fist passed right through as Nagito completely faded from view. "COWARD!" Hajime shouted, "Come back here and fight me like a man! Come back here! Come…back…" Hajime sunk to his knees, his golden hair returning to brown, eyes becoming their normal color, "…Chiaki."

In the sky, thunderclouds formed and boomed overhead. And it did not seem like the sun would be shining down upon Domino City any time soon.

* * *

 **(A/N: Dark. And hoo boy, for those of you that I hadn't told that Chiaki was going to lose this duel that must've really been a shocker. And before anyone asks, yes, her face-down card was a bluff.**

 **Next time on Dueling Trigger Finger, more bad stuff! Hooray!**

 **And yes, Nagito becoming one of Dartz's lackeys should've been about as predictable as the sun rising in the morning. What probably wasn't** _ **as**_ **predictable was my tying together the plane crash that killed Nagito's parents to Nagito meeting Dartz. Didn't expect that, did you? Also, I don't know if having Chiaki inadvertently reference the Infinity Wars meme makes the scene too narmy or just adds to the bone chilling nature of the scene. You make the call!**

 **I won't comment too much on why it seems like Nagito's character is suddenly regressing after his huge "revelation" when he lost to Hajime in Battle City, but those of you that can read between the lines probably already know. I just won't spoil it for the people that are confused because subterfuge and subtext are Danganronpa staples.**

 **And speaking of Hajime, for those of you upset that Chiaki is now Put on a Bus or "Stuffed into the Fridge" for Hajime's sake, I just want to point out that given Hajime has fallen victim to a shadow game and been missing for a whole entire arc for Chiaki to save him. (See Bakura and Noah's arc) Now it's time for Hajime to return the favor. Yes, he did save her from those Rare Hunters, but the score for rescuing each other from peril is 2-1 in Chiaki's favor. I want this relationship to be even so now it's Hajime's turn to save her. After that, I have no intention of either of these two needing any kind of overarching rescue unless someone falls off a cliff or something, or is about to, when we eventually get to the Falsebound Kingdom arc.**

 **Anyway, there won't be a chapter likely until next weekend. But be prepared as we will be wrapping up Dartz's little entourage with one more member of Class 77-B. And after that, the** _ **real**_ **fun starts. Until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	64. Traumatic Betrayal

**(A/N: I love how none of you predicted what's about to happen. Guess that means I'm more clever than I give myself credit for. Here we go!)**

* * *

While it was rare for any student to take a mid-day nap at Hope's Peak, Gundham Tanaka had been put on a bizarre sleep schedule on Mikan's advice. He slept twice a day for 5 hours at a time, if he could sleep at all. The intent was to get him back on track, but no matter how many different brands of sleeping pills he took, no matter how many therapy dogs he surrounded himself with, he always seemed to toss and turn and break out into a cold sweat. He would wake, gasping for breath, horrified at the visions that plagued him in his slumber.

Grimacing, teeth clenched, he would go to the bathroom and stare at his visage. Remains of his torture, his imprisonment in the shadow realm, plagued his mind. Ra's burning image, Sonia's half-zombified face, which had been imprinted upon his eyes during his stay, the headstones of the four dark devas, his classmates abandoning him, they all plagued his mind.

But the worst offender was his own guilt. He had failed Sonia. He had been unable to protect her. He clutched at his bandaged arm. _Damn my own powerlessness! Are my powers so paltry that I cannot stand up to a dark sorcerer at will? At this rate, I shall never conquer the world, nor make the Dark Queen my consort!_

Gundham of knew he was not the only one suffering. Sonia too spent most of her waking hours a paranoid mess, though she did her best not to show it in front of others. The situation with Mahiru, Hiyoko, Natsumi, Sato and now Chiaki and Nagito did not help matters. It had barely been a few hours since the incident and Sonia had barricaded herself in her room.

She sat in her bed, hugging her pillow with a pink bathrobe thrown over herself, wearing poofy, white bunny slippers, shivering. If Chiaki had been taken, what if she was next?

 _Am I safe as long as I stay in my room?_ Sonia wondered. _Can I sleep? Can I trust my own emotions? What should I do? What can I do?_ For someone so mighty and proud, Sonia could not help but cower under the current circumstances. Nightmares were plaguing her as well, visions of her country in ruins, the idea that she caused it all just by being herself, the dead bodies of her classmates with a clone of her smiling and holding a knife, covered in blood. Her favorite horror film villains had each tormented her and had their way with her in her sleep. Sonia was afraid to go to sleep. She refused to take the sleeping pills Mikan had prescribed her. It had been 72 hours and Sonia had only managed 4 hours sleep, and not consecutively. Every time she nodded off, a nightmare always seemed to follow, and Marik's laughter could always be heard. Even when she was awake, sometimes she could still hear it.

In the boy's dorms, Gundham continued to ponder the situation. _She has not worn her duel disk since the day after Battle City._ Gundham recalled when Sonia had accepted an invitation to duel from Chiaki only to cry, cower and collapse the minute Chiaki played a monster face-up. It was the first sign of her trauma. _She was trapped longer than any of us. I can't even imagine what she must have been through. Why am I so powerless at a time like this?_

 _Gundham tried so hard to help me…and I can't even bring myself to thank him. I know Hajime ultimately saved us both…but…_

 _What should I do?_ Both of them thought simultaneously.

" _So you curse your own powerlessness, do you? Perhaps I can be of assistance."_

Gundham shot to his feet. "Who's there? Show yourself, knave!"

" _Do relax, young Tanaka. I am not your enemy."_ As he had done so with Nagito, Dartz appeared before Gundham, this time dressed in his Atlantean best. "I have come to make a deal."

Gundham immediately became skeptical. He folded his arms, head turned to one side. "Power of the mystical variety does not come without a price. What is yours?"

"You wish to save the life and pride of Miss Sonia Nevermind. Isn't that a desire worth any price? Fret not, I will not ask for your soul in return, nor your eternal allegiance. The price you pay is nothing so material or personal."

"You speak cryptically as if some kind of demon. Your intent is to tempt me with powers beyond my control."

"Beyond your control? No, young Tanaka." Dartz snapped his fingers and imbued Gundham with the power he so casually offered.

Gundham could feel the might of the Orichalcos pulsing through his veins. "This…this is…"

"A small taste of what you can achieve. Join me, Gundham Tanaka! Together, you and I shall usher in a new age for this world!"

Gundham let the power course through his veins. This was it. This is what he had been seeking for ages. Even before Battle City, nay, even as a child, this felt like the power Gundham had sought. _True_ power, not the inspired showboating he was so used to playing up. With this, he could be a true demon.

But was it worth the price? This man, Dartz... Gundham could tell that if he said yes, Dartz would not allow him to escape so easily from underneath his grasp. At best, the power could be stolen away, at worst...Gundham dreaded the possibility.

Gundham clenched his fists and pondered the situation. Unfortunately, the power coursing through his veins made it hard to concentrate. The temptation far too great, the intent to help Sonia far too necessary. Dartz was right, if it was to help Sonia, power was worth _any_ price.

"Then upon my soul, I shall carve the price you so desire. I, GUNDHAM TANAKA, SWEAR MY ALLEGIANCE TO THE POWER OF THE ORICHALCOS!"

The emblem of the Orichalcos embedded itself onto Gundham as he felt his power surge. His Four Dark Devas of Destruction, cowered inside their cages as their master seemed to laugh and cackle like a man possessed.

Gundham looked at his hands as he calmed down from the rush. _This power…no…what have I…?_

"Do you feel the power, Gundham Tanaka? Can you feel its energy? Do you understand your role in all of this?"

 _My role…_ Gundham closed his eyes. He then clenched his fists. _A thousand apologies Dark Queen, but it appears I have been swayed down a treacherous path. But…for you…I know there is still something I can do. Even if I must stain my soul, even if I must push us apart, I swear…that I shall save you._ Gundham's eyes opened as he smiled gleefully. "The Leviathan requires strong souls to be powered, does it not? Please allow this humble servant of its dark power to acquire a most fitting sacrifice to its jowls."

"I expect great things from you Gundham Tanaka. Please do not disappoint me."

* * *

With the power of the Orichalcos at his disposal, Gundham already knew who his first target would be, a proper sacrifice to be placed on the table for the Leviathan to feast upon.

Although he would never be able to duel competitively because of his heart condition, Nekomaru Nidai could still duel with a duel disk. It was only when things became high stakes, and his blood pumped too high that things could get dicey. And this man, 200 pounds of muscle and 6 feet tall was, in Gundham's eyes, the perfect sacrifice to the Great Leviathan.

"Coach Nekomaru! I challenge you to a duel for your soul! If you will not cower before my power, accept my challenge now!"

Nekomaru turned to see Gundham standing behind him. "Well, someone's got a fire in their belly this morning. Sure, just let me grab my duel disk and—" Nekomaru was cut off by a hawk dropping a duel disk down from above and landing on Gundham's shoulder.

"Should've figured you'd deliver when you mean business. Fine, bring it ON!"

"Then I shall go first!" Gundham shouted as his new Atlantean Duel Disk activated.

"Hey, wait a sec! Isn't that the custom duel disk Komaeda had?"

"I did say we would be dueling for our lives! Now, behold! The power of the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Gundham, no! Not you too!"

"What's the matter? Surely you must've known that my lust for power would drive me to accumulate any dark arts I could?" Gundham asked, clenching a fist. "Come! Let us dance to our demise! And one of us will be seen safely to the pits of HELL!"

 _Looks like I don't have a choice. According to Mikan, there's no escape from this duel once its started. Sorry, Sonia, but I can't go easy on him._

"It's still my turn," Gundham said. "So first I shall play this monster card! Go Silver Fang!" Silver Fang hit the table and growled angrily as its eyes glowed red, the Orichalcos seal appeared on its forehead and its attack power surged from its normal 1200 to 1700. It still had 800 defense points though. "Next, I shall place 2 cards face-down onto the field. My turn is now complete."

"Then it's my turn then! I draw!" Nekomaru declared, drawing the top card of his deck. "And I'll start by playing this monster: Lightray Grepher!" Nekomaru summoned a sword brandishing warrior garbed in tight blue spandex and equal attack power to Gundham's Silver Fang. "And next, I'm equipping him with this magic card, Fighting Spirit!"

Lightray Grepher let out a proud yell as his attack power surged to 2000. Gundham could see the orange ki around Nekomaru's monster. "And what's more, I'm activating another magic card: The A. Forces! Now all warrior monsters I control gain 200 more attack for every warrior and spellcaster monster on my side of the field, including themselves, making my monster even _stronger!_ "

Lightray Grepher now had 2200 attack points.

"And now, Lightray Grepher! Attack Gundham's Silver Fang and destroy it! Lightray Sword Strike!"

Nekomaru's monster darted forward and attacked Gundham's Silver Fang, destroying it. Gundham's life points ticked down to 3,500.

"Take that, Tanaka!" Nekomaru exclaimed. "Just because I didn't participate in Battle City doesn't mean I don't know how to duel!"

Gundham started laughing. "I'm afraid, Coach Nekomaru, that you did exactly as I had hoped, by destroying Silver Fang, you've allowed me to summon an even greater beast with minimal effort! GO GREEN BABOON, DEFENDER OF THE FOREST!"

A massive, club wielding, orc like monster with green skin and obscene facial hair hit the table with 2600 attack points that then became 3,100 from Gundham's Seal of Orichalcos.

"Hey, hang on! Did you just summon a monster on my turn?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"That's against the rules, isn't it?"

Gundham laughed, tapping a finger to his skull. "How feeble minded we are to not know of monsters such as these. At the cost of 1,000 life points," Gundham said as his life points became 2,500. "I can summon a Green Baboon from my hand or graveyard whenever a beast-type monster of mine is destroyed. Now! Tremble in fear at the might of my monster!"

Clenching a fist, Nekomaru clenched his teeth at his shortsighted actions. Gundham was a Battle City finalist, of course he had to watch out for more than just what was on the field. "Damn. Then I guess, for now, I'll leave this trap card face-down onto the field and end my turn."

Gundham laughed. "What gall. Your attempts to defend yourself will avail you little. No man can withstand the power of the true dark arts!" Gundham pulled a card from his deck to his hand. "And now I shall seal your fate by playing this: My ever reliable PALE BEAST!" Gundham's double face-sided 1500 attack points blue monster hit the table and then all four of its eyes glowed as its attack points jumped to 2,000. "And now the time has come for your reckoning! Green Baboon! Destroy Lightray Grepher!"

"I don't think so!" Nekomaru shouted. "Since you played a new monster in attack mode, my monster got 300 more attack points."

"So?" Gundham asked, unimpressed.

"So, that means I can use this Quick-play spell: Rush Recklessly!" Nekomaru exclaimed as the bull imprinted on the card image was visible to Gundham's eye.

"As if that would save you. I activate _my_ face-down card! HORN OF THE PHANTOM BEAST!" Gundham revealed a staple trap card in his deck. "This raises my monster's attack power by 800 points for a grand total of 3,900. And since your monster only has 3,200 attack points, it means your monster will be DESTROYED!"

"Not quite," Nekomaru smirked. "I may lose a couple of life points, but thanks to the effect of Fighting Spirit, I can sacrifice it if my monster would be destroyed by battle. Just watch!"

Green Baboon clubbed Lightray Grepher in the face and knocked it down onto the ground. It got up, but Nekomaru's life points trickled down to 3,300.

"And thanks to Rush Recklessly being active," Nekomaru said as Lightray Grepher was shown to still have 2,400 attack points. "My monster is safe for next turn."

"We shall see about that," Gundham said. "Pale Beast! Attack Lightray Grepher now!"

"Are you crazy?" Nekomaru exclaimed. He was even more confused when Gundham's monster was destroyed and received 400 points of damage in return. Gundham's life points were now 2,100.

"And now that I have two beast monsters in my graveyard," Gundham said, ejecting both from the card graveyard, I can summon THIS POWERFUL CREATURE! COME TO ME, YELLOW BABOON! ARCHER OF THE FOREST!"

A bow-wielding yellow-skinned beast creature appeared on the battlefield next to its green counterpart. Its attack power surged to 3,100 thanks to Gundham's Seal of Orichalcos. "And since it is still the time for combat, I'm afraid Lightray Grepher's life is at its end. YELLOW BABOON! ATTACK!" Gundham roared.

Gundham's monster fired an arrow that pierced Nekomaru's destroy it and dealing 700 points of damage. Nekomaru's life points now trailed down all the way to 2,600.

"And that's not all! I'll also activate this continuous trap card: Howl of the Wild! Whenever a beast type monster destroys a monster by battle, you lose 300 additional life points."

Nekomaru's life points fell further to 2,300 points.

Gundham chuckled. "I may now be trailing behind in life points, but I have two unstoppable creatures at my disposal. Bow before you superior! Give your soul for the future of the Tanaka Empire! One direct attack from either of my almighty behemoths and this duel is OVER!"

Nekomaru's heart started to throb. _Damn it. He's right. His monsters are too powerful and I've only got two cards in my hand and not a damn thing to do about his life points. SHIT! There's gotta be a way out of this! I can't lose! Not here!_

Before Nekomaru could start his turn, both he and Gundham were surprised when a shoe imprinted itself on the barrier sealing them inside the battlefield of their duel. The owner of the shoe dropped down and began pounding on the invisible wall.

"Hey! Let me in there! GUNDHAM! I don't know what's going on, but I am going to kick your ass!"

Gundham and Nekomaru looked to the side to see a furious Akane pounding away on the barrier with her fists.

"Akane…" Nekomaru was at a loss for words as to her presence.

"Gundham, I don't know what's going on, but I know you're doing something horrible. I can feel it in my gut. Let me in there and take a crack at you, ya nutjob! Coach! Put me in! I can take him!"

Gundham started to laugh. "Even if you could enter this impenetrable fortress, Berserker, you could not hope to defeat me as I am now. My astral level puts me on higher standing with almost every student at this academy! I will not be defeated by the likes of you! But if you're so eager to die, I can send you to hell along with Coach Nekomaru!"

Akane growled. "Why you…" She pounded furiously on the dome. "Let me in there, you bastard! I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Enough, Akane!" Nekomaru exclaimed. "Stay out of this!"

"B-but…" Akane stuttered.

"This is between me and him! Whatever you do, do _not_ get caught up in this, understand me? This isn't the type of battle I want you to be in."

"C-coach…" Akane didn't know how to react to that. Not the type of battle she should be in? What the hell did he mean by that. All battles were fun…right?

Meanwhile, Akane was not the only one observing the chaos unfolding. Kazuichi Soda had also noticed the situation and he was making a beeline for Sonia's dorm room.

"Miss Sonia! Miss Sonia! It's an emergency!"

From her pillow, Sonia looked up at the door. Oh great. What did that pervert want? She thought. Had he come to take advantage of her sorry state. That seemed like something he would do.

"Gundham's gone crazy and you're the only one I know who can talk that guy down!"

Gundham? No…she couldn't possibly. _I can't even meet his eye right now._

"Look, I know you're skeptical to believe me, but what if I _am_ telling the truth?"

There was no response from Sonia inside.

"I don't know what that freak Marik did to you, but the Miss Sonia I know wouldn't just sit by and cower while someone else is in trouble! Look, I know I'm probably the last guy you want to get a lecture from, but this is serious! You and Gundham haven't been the same since Battle City and if you think your behavior hasn't affected the rest of us, you're wrong! We're all worried about you, goddammit! So please, Miss Sonia! I know you can help! I believe in you!" After ranting, Kazuichi took a deep breath and slumped to one side, scratching at his hair. He took a slight pause before then saying, "Please…I'm kind of begging you here."

Just as Kazuichi was about to walk away from Sonia's dorm room, the door opened, revealing Sonia dressed in her Hope's Peak best. Inside, she was trembling with fear. In fact, it was taking most of her will not to just duck back into her room. However, the look on her face was as far from her inner turmoil as she could manage. It was determined, strong and matched her tone of voice as she spoke.

"Kazuichi, please escort me to Gundham! If he is ailing, I cannot stand idly by if there is something I can do!"

Kazuichi's face lit up like a 100-watt bulb. "You got it!" He exclaimed, winking and giving her a thumb's up. "Follow me!" It didn't matter to him that Sonia was doing this for Gundham. What mattered to Kazuichi was Miss Sonia's joy and disposition in general. And, well, he _had_ been successful in motivating her. For now, that was enough. He felt that there was hope for him yet.

* * *

As Kazuichi and Sonia made for the scene, Nekomaru began his next turn. "Here I go!" He exclaimed. He drew the top card of his deck, now with three cards in hand. Yeah, this could work, at least for a little while. "I summon to the field Big Shield Gardna, in attack mode!"

A monster looking like a football player, helmet and all, took to the field with 100 attack and 2600 defense points.

"Absurd, your monster is no match for mine. Who would even think to play such a feeble monster in attack mode!"

"Someone with a sound strategy!" Nekomaru exclaimed. "Cause I'm activating a good old fashioned spell card: Shield and Sword! This'll literally turn the tables on the battlefield!"

"What?!" Gundham gasped.

"Since your monsters only have 1800 defense points and my monster has 2600 defense points, that means I'm stronger!"

"Blast!" Gundham exclaimed.

"And now, I'm gonna attack and destroy your Green Baboon!"

Big Shield Gardna charged forward and smashed its huge shield into Green Baboon, destroying it. Gundham lost 800 life points as a result, bringing his life total to 1,300.

"Next, I'm playing this card face-down, emptying my hand for the turn."

"A futile waste of effort!" Gundham declared. "You may have destroyed my monster, but Shield and Sword only lasts for 1 turn and now my monster can destroy yours along with the rest of your life points! You're a fool, Nekomaru Nidai!"

"If you're so sure then go ahead and attack! Make my day!" Nekomaru shouted.

"Believe me! I shall not disappoint!" Gundham exclaimed, drawing the top card of his deck. "Go! Yellow Baboon! Attack! Destroy Big Shield Gardna!"

"Right into it! I activate my trap card! Ready to Intercept! This lets me switch my monster to face-down defense position, protecting my life points!"

Yellow Baboon managed to shoot straight through Nekomaru's defensive monster, but his life points were safe for this turn.

 _Phew, dodged a bullet there._

"Crafty," Gundham chuckled. "How quaint. I shall simply play this card face-down and end my turn."

Nekomaru started to sweat. He had no cards in his hand and Gundham had a beefy 3,100 attack point behemoth on the field. How the hell was he going to get out of this? No, he couldn't think like that. He just had to dig in his heels and go for it. Victory never came to the man who had already surrendered in his heart.

"I'll show you! RAAAAARGH!" Nekomaru bellowed. He drew the top card of his deck. Nodding to himself, Nekomaru placed the card sideways, face-down in the monster zone. "One card face-down." The appropriate hologram appeared. "Turn's over."

"Over and to your doom!" Gundham bellowed.

However, as he prepared to draw the top card of his deck, Kazuichi and Sonia appeared on the scene. "Gundham!" Sonia exclaimed, showing up.

"See! I told you he was going nuts!"

"No! It cannot be! This is…this is the same seal that took Chiaki and Mahiru's souls is it not? No, perhaps Nekomaru—"

"Hey! Don't look at me!" Nekomaru shouted, sounding offended. "He's the asshole that trapped me in here!"

"No! It cannot possibly be!" Sonia exclaimed looking worried. "Gundham! Is it true? Are you using an evil power to steal people's souls?" Gundham gave Sonia no immediate response. He simply folded his arms. Sonia started to cry. "Why? Gundham…you know what it's like to have lost your soul, to be sent hurtling into the abyss of the unknown. So why…why would you do this? _Answer me!"_ Sonia pleaded.

"In my pursuit of power, Dark Queen, I will stop at nothing." Gundham put on a devilish smile and crossed his arms in a plus shape with his hands facing different directions. "And not even you can stop me!"

"Gundham…please…I don't want you to do this…" Sonia sobbed, eyes shut tight. "Please…stop this right now."

"If I stop now, I will lose my soul."

"Then I will get it back. Please, I know that you're suffering! We both have experienced the pain of the shadow realm. Please! Think of Mahiru! Think of Chiaki! Would they want to see you using the same power that took them away from us?"

Gundham's hands lowered at his side. With the shadow cast by the sun and clouds overhead, it was difficult for Sonia to see the expression in Gundham's eyes.

 _Am I…getting through?_ Sonia wondered.

"I am sorry…Dark Queen," Gundham said calmly.

 _Gundham,_ Sonia smiled.

However, just as her smile appeared, reflected in it, she saw Gundham draw the top card of his deck and grin with manic glee. "But I have come too far to turn back now!"

"Gundham, no! STOP!" Sonia shouted. But her pleas were falling on deaf ears.

"Bring it!" Nekomaru shouted. "I've still got a monster on the field so unless you bowl it over, you ain't getting to my life points and I've got plenty to give."

"I would not call 2,300 life points plenty," Gundham chuckled. "Behold, the key to your demise. ROARING EARTH!" Gundham activated his face-down trap card, activating it and causing a minor earthquake with its activation as his Yellow Baboon seemed to go wild, arms flailing about, voice howling to the sky.

"I don't understand. It's not a monster." Akane had very limited understanding of how the game was played.

"It doesn't have to be," Nekomaru said. "Roaring Earth lets him inflict damage to my life points even if my monster is in defense mode. And since his monster is a Beast-type, Roaring Earth is gonna activate and deal more damage to me. But even with all that, you're still not gonna finish me off this turn."

Gundham's smile only widened as storm clouds rolled in overhead and thunder clapped across the sky. "Oh yes I am." He flipped a spell card around that showed a beast creature going berserk with action waves echoing from the monster's throat. "Behold as I activate the key to your demise. GO! WILD NATURE'S RELEASE!"

All parties in observance watched as Gundham's monster's attack power surged to 4,900 as rain began to fall. Their expressions turned to one of horror as Gundham declared, "ATTACK!"

It was like watching a death scene from a movie in slow motion. Yellow Baboon nocked an arrow and then let it fly. The arrow flew through the air as Nekomaru's monster was revealed: Good old Giant Soldier of Stone. The arrow tore through it like a ballistae shot. With so much attack power poured into the attack, Nekomaru's life points plummeted all the way to 0.

And from there, the Seal of Orichalcos began to shrink around Nekomaru, Akane rushing to his side as he collapsed. "Coach!" She exclaimed shaking him. "Coach!"

Nekomaru smiled. "No one should look the way you're looking right now, Akane. I can come back, right? This isn't permanent."

"Who cares if it's permanent or not? I can't watch you behave like a vegetable! I can't bear to watch that!" Akane exclaimed, panicking. "My stomach is all torn up in knots. I feel like I'm going to puke! You can't do this, Coach Nekomaru! You can't leave me!" Akane exclaimed defiantly.

"Sorry, but I don't got the option right now." Nekomaru brushed her hair. "Just behave yourself all right. I'll be back before you know it."

"Coach?"

With a smile, Nekomaru let his soul be taken as the Seal of Orichalcos' light warped into the sky.

"Coach!"

With nothing protecting Gundham now, Sonia stomped towards him, mad as a hornet and slapped him harshly across the face. "How could you?" she asked, sobbing. "Nekomaru was your friend! Your classmate! How could you do that to him?"

"Do my actions enrage you Dark Queen?" Gundham chuckled. "Perhaps you would care to stand where Nekomaru fell?"

"I…" Sonia backed up instinctively. Duel Gundham? No…she couldn't possibly.

"Tragic. I would not regret meeting my ultimate demise were it at your hands."

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" Akane screamed, charging at Gundham with full speed. He dodged her fist with significant ease. Arms flailing, tears falling, Akane swung furiously at Gundham. However, with his arms remaining folded, Gundham continued to evade her until Kazuichi ran up and promptly sucker punched him in the face.

As rain now poured, puddles forming on the ground, Gundham landed on his elbow, cheek swollen. He looked at the scornful visages of Kazuichi and Akane and the sorrowful, heartbroken expression on Sonia's face. Gundham grit his teeth, touched his swollen cheek and glared at his classmates.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kazuichi snapped.

"Hold him down!" Akane exclaimed, cracking her knuckles. "I'll break his legs."

"Please stop it! All of you! We're all classmates! I-I'm sure Gundham has an understandable, reasonable explanation for why he did this." Sonia puzzlingly looked at Gundham. "Right, Gundham?"

Gundham stood up, arms folded. "I have nothing to say. Only, that if you wish to defeat me," he lowered his scarf and stared at Sonia, arms at his side, "You must cast aside your fear. Turn back, and you will age. Hesitate and you will die." He chortled then, arms folded. "And seek out my existence. For I, GUNDHAM TANAKA, shall not be satisfied with but a paltry taste of human flesh. For the great leviathan, I shall engulf all humanity under the Atlantean banner in my conquest! FOR THE TANAKA EMPIRE!"

"You sunnuva…" Kazuichi growled frustratingly, gritting his teeth.

Sonia looked like she was going to throw a temper tantrum for a moment. However, something seemed to stir within her. If Gundham was going to be cold, if he was going to cast aside all they'd been through together, then it was her job, not, her destiny to bring him back to the right path, her duty to make him atone.

"Gundham," Sonia said and suddenly she seemed to be reigning in her fear. She cast an arm down, fingers tilted up, wrist bent back at a right angle. "If your intention is to be swallowed up by your own greed, then I shall hold nothing back! I will punish you with the full force of the Nevermind Royal Family!"

"Keheheheh," Gundham chuckled. "Good. _Good!_ I like that confidence in you, Dark Queen. It suits you." He laughed again. "But your words are but wind. None of you have the proper tools to face me right now and by the time you return, I will have become one with the wind." Gundham's body began to convert into shadow as he seem to be being extracted from his current location. "Hear my name and tremble mortals! For I, am GUNDHAM TANAKA! And I shall engulf this world in my darkness!"

Gundham's body then fully converted into shadows and then, he was gone.

With her friend vanished, Sonia's legs gave out and her skirt splashed with mud. As she dropped onto her hands and her knees, she started sobbing. She was not upset about her time in the shadow realm. She was not upset about Nekomaru. She was not even cursing her own weakness that she'd been unable to stop this tragedy.

She was simply crying of a broken heart.

* * *

 **(A/N: How many lines of dialogue does it take to initiate a feels trip? If I'm getting the intended audience reaction, the answer is one sentence XD. Yes, I am evil, where have you been if you didn't realize that by now ;P. Not really of course. I'm just a dick when it comes to being a writer. I'm actually a really sweet, reasonable guy once you get to know me XD. Anyway, I've got nothing else to say right now other than the fact that we are not done taking ppls souls with the Orichalcos.**

 **Next chapter? MORE DESPAIR! Jesus, our heroes cannot catch a break, can they? XD. Don't worry, hope will be coming along soon. I promise. And, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	65. Triple Dipping Dosage of Despair!

**(A/N: Sooooo, I need to do a bit of a minor retcon to chapter 63. Remember when Chiaki quoted Infinity War? Well, the line now reads:** **Chiaki opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, the light completely faded from her eyes and she went slack. Why did I do this? Well, I sort of forgot** _ **this**_ **chapter was a thing when I wrote that line…soooo, I'm moving that reference to** _ **this**_ **chapter. You'll understand why as we get closer to the end. Let's just say, it's** _ **far**_ **more appropriate here. Or maybe it's not appropriate at all. You make the call! Now I could give a warning of what's to come, but…nah. I'm expecting a table flip or two. Just remember, I love each and every Danganronpa character equally…except Toko, Hiyoko, Junko and Kokichi. Fuck 'em. Now let's begin).**

* * *

Shortly after Nekomaru's departure, Akane's stomach wouldn't stop knotting. Even after accessing a school computer, looking up duel monsters, using some found yen coins to get a card pack out of the school vending machine and trying to understand the game, she still felt miserable. Even Teruteru's food wasn't cheering her up. Something…was wrong. And for Akane's simple mind, she felt she only had one course of action.

"Hey! You!" she shouted down the hall at poor Hajime who was just mildly coming out of the men's room.

"Huh? Oh. You're Akane, right? Did you need something?"

Glaring at Hajime like he'd shot her dog in front of her, Akane declared, "Teach me!"

"Teach…you?"

"Teach me how to duel!" she shouted.

"Teach you…how to duel?" Was she serious? This sounded like a joke almost.

"You're the Ultimate Duelist, right? Nekomaru's gone because I don't understand this game! Hiyoko said she hated it, but then she supposedly took Mahiru's soul with it! I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Hajime! I want to help…but all of my usual methods feel like their useless. I can't punch a hologram! Please! I'll do anything. You can take me behind the school and have your way with me for all I care. I need HELP!"

"Okay, first, calm down," Hajime said. "If you're panicking and agitated, you won't learn a thing."

"Dammit! I'm not agitated! I'm calm! Don't you see how calm I am?"

Hajime tapped his finger to Akane's forehead. "Relax. Just…relax."

Akane felt the tension in her body just go slack. She took a deep breath and now looked less angry and more upset. "Hajime…please…with Chiaki and Nekomaru gone…you're the only one I can rely on." Akane was fighting tears, as if their emergence would cripple her pride.

Hajime smiled. "Then rely on me," he said, clenching a fist and holding it by his shoulder. "Like my dad always said, the Hinata Family might not be good for much financially, but we're as reliable as they come. Let's go up to the game room. I can teach you the basics."

Akane smiled. "Thanks, Hajime."

As the two walked down the hall, footsteps pounded onto the floor until the massive presence of Juuzo Sakakura stood in front of them. "Hey! Have either of you seen Ibuki Mioda anywhere?"

"Ibuki?" Akane asked. "No. I haven't seen her today…at least I don't think."

Juuzo growled. "Dammit. Not again."

"What's wrong?" Hajime asked.

Sakakura encouraged the two students to huddle up. "Listen to me, word cannot get out about this, but that girl has been sneaking off campus for who knows what reason? I've been trying to keep tabs on her, but she keeps violating the lockdown." Sakakura sighed. "If word gets out that she's moving about freely, I could lose my job. If either of you see her, could you please send her straight to me so Yukizome and I can set her straight."

 _Yeah, good luck with that Gordian Knot, Alexander,_ Hajime thought. "We'll send her your way if we see her."

"Same," Akane said.

"Thanks, kids," Sakakura said and then broke the huddle. "You two stay out of trouble. And Akane."

"Yes?"

"You're a good kid." Sakakura then walked away.

"Huh? I wonder what he meant by that."

Hajime knew. Akane could be…problematic, but at least she was following the rules and staying on campus. Sure, she'd threatened the school's board multiple times and broke the Headmaster's desk until they agreed to give her siblings food and shelter, but at least she was staying put. And even with all of her outlandish antics, she never did something so asinine as what Ibuki could find herself getting caught up into.

"Let's go to the game room. Come on," Hajime encouraged. And the two headed off.

* * *

As for where Ibuki was, that would be at a non-descript garage on the other side of town. Why was she there? Well…

"One! Two! Three! Four!" Joey exclaimed as he smacked a pair of drumsticks together, firing up a resounding blast of symphonic noise from Tristain's garage. After caving into Ibuki's demands, he, Miho, Téa, Mai, and Tristan had forged a band together with Ibuki. They called it Lords of the Duel!

After Joey's declaration, Ibuki fired up the lead guitar, relieving Mai and Téa of the lead in vocals and piano respectively momentarily. Tristan came in behind Ibuki, playing the bass guitar to keep the beat. After a few seconds, Téa followed in behind with the piano.

Since this was the overture, Mai had a minimal role, but after 3 minutes in, joined Tristan on a duet between her vocals and his bass guitar. The duet was later broken by Miho on a mixing keyboard, which she was currently using to replicate Xylophone sounds.

As the overture came to its conclusion at 5:10 with one last riff of the lead guitar and a smack of the drums, Mai smiled. _It's so loud in here, but look at them all._ She looked at the teenagers she was hanging out with. _So this is what it's like to have good friends. …It's nice._

"Woohoo! Take five everyone!" Ibuki exclaimed. "We'll start practicing up with Battle For Your Last Few Life Points after a water break. Ibuki wants to nail it today!" she exclaimed, a twinkle in her eye.

"This is so much fun!" Miho exclaimed.

"I know right. Ibuki's a good band leader," Téa agreed with a smile.

"Aww, shucks you two," Ibuki said, rubbing the back of her head, smiling. "It's nothing, really. I accept symbols of your affection in chocolates and hugs!"

Mai continued to stare at the three of them, smiling and slowly drifted off into her own little world. The night before to her had been…strange. She'd gone to take the trash out and some weird guy with a cockney accent had tried to convince her that looking out for number one was the best thing for her.

" _I've got this thing called friends. You should try it some time. Beat it, before I call the cops."_

" _Aw, c'mon Mai. You really think a bunch of teenagers are your friends. Can you really say they understand your problems?"_

" _They don't have to understand my problems. I enjoy hanging out with them and they look up to me a little. It's nice to be wanted."_

" _Sure, if you feel like babysittin'. Just saying—"_

" _Look, save your speech, limey. You're about two tournaments too late for that one. If you'd gotten to me before Duelist Kingdom, you might've had a point there." Mai pulled out her cell phone. "Now scram, or you're going to jail."_

Mai was jarred from last night's meeting by a hand suddenly being put on her shoulder. "You all right, Mai?"

Mai jumped, but only for a second. She turned towards Joey and smiled. "Don't worry about it," she said. "If I feel like telling you, you're the first person I'll alert, Joey."

Joey smiled.

After the water break, just as Ibuki was about to gather everyone for their first stretch of practice, a blonde teenager came into view along the sidewalk from Tristan's garage.

Ibuki gasped happily and ran towards her. "Natsumi-chan!"

Ibuki was bear hugging the poor girl before she'd even had time to react.

"Who's this?" Joey asked. "Wait a sec, you look familiar."

"Somebody get her off me!" Natsumi snapped.

* * *

After prying Ibuki off of Natsumi, the blonde had a chance to breathe. When she looked up, she seemed to instantly recognize Joey. "Oh my, my, my, isn't this a blast from the past. Joey Wheeler, is that you?"

". . ." After a few seconds of staring, Joey seemed to recall the girl in front of him. "Wait, _Natsumi_?"

"You know her, Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, uh…how do I explain this?" Joey asked.

"I used to be his girlfriend," Natsumi said.

"Oh I see," Tristan said nodding. "Wait. WHAT?!"

"Don't get bent out of shape, I was barely in middle school. It was puppy love. Nothing serious."

"Barely in middle school. Wait, but you were in a gang during that time. When did you have time for a girlfriend?"

"Uh, hello, full-fledged Yakuza standing right here," Natsumi said.

"It's as she says," Joey said with a shrug.

Ibuki winked. "Sorry Natsumi, but Joey's mine now. Well, not _mine_ mine, buuuuut, he is part of my band."

Natsumi gave a condescending smile, "Oh please, I have no interest in my own sloppy seconds. When Joey and I parted ways, the boy could barely tie his own shoes together. Now look at him, Battle City finalist from what I hear. My how the underdogs have grown."

"What do you want? I'm pretty sure it wasn't just ta make fun a me," Joey said.

"Actually, I couldn't give less of a crap right now about you, Joey. Oh, but I suppose now is a good a time as any to let you know that my brother doesn't hold a grudge for what you did to him in Battle City."

"Huh? What are you talking abou…" It took Joey a minute to connect the dots. "Wait, so that shrimp with the buzz cut is—"

"That's right! I'm Natsumi Kuzuryu, eldest daughter of the Kuzuryu Family."

Miho instantly hid behind Tristan for protection.

"Okay, so if you're not here for me, who are you here for?" Joey asked.

"Meoooooooow~!" Ibuki cooed.

"Oh. Right."

"How did you even know Ibuki was here?" Téa asked.

"I just followed the noise to what sounded like a bulldozer making love to an old, beat up Toyota."

"Hey, come on, our music's not that bad," Joey said.

"Yeah, what Joey said. It's okay if metal ain't your thing, but don't insult it just cause it sounds like noise. After all, one person's classic rock is someone else's smooth jazz!" Ibuki declared.

"That…doesn't even make sense," Tristan said with a glazed look.

"Urgh, getting off topic," Natsumi said. "Ibuki!" She pointed directly at her. "I'm here to collect on a debt. It's high time I pay you back for Battle City."

"Oooh! Oooh! A rematch! Right now! Yahoooooo! I have my own rival! This is awesome."

"But what about band practice?" Joey asked.

"It can wait. Besides, you can't have Lords of a Duel without a duel." Ibuki darted into the garage and fished out her duel disk. Yes. She took it everywhere, along with her deck.

"Let's go, Natsumi-chan! Iiiiiiiii'm Ready!"

Natsumi whipped out her new Atlantean duel disk.

"Neat duel disk. That from the black market?" Joey asked.

"Sort of," Natsumi said.

"Huh. Ibuki feels like she's supposed to know something about that duel disk," Ibuki poked her forehead and thought about it for a minute. "…Nope. Can't think of anything. Let's do this! It's showtime! Here we go! Mic check! Mic check! Testing! Testing! One! Two! Three!"

"Oh, let's just get one with this!" Natsumi snapped.

"Okie-dokie then!"

"Let's duel!" Ibuki and Natsumi exclaimed simultaneously as their duel disks activated.

"I'll go first," Natsumi said and drew the top card of her deck. "And I summon this monster: Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak!" Natsumi declared as a tall, terrifying titanic warrior of troubling proportions stood on the field with a faceless, white mask with red eye holes, two, sinister looking longswords and a dangerous 2000 attack points. It only had 200 defense points though.

"I've never seen that monster before!" Téa exclaimed. "It's so strong."

"Must be from the new expansion," Mai pointed out.

"I now activate Graceful Charity," Natsumi stated. "Now I can draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2." She drew the cards and sent two to the graveyard. _Perfect_ , she thought, looking at her hand. "Since it's the end of my turn, I have to reveal another Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak in my hand or the one on the field gets destroyed," Natsumi said, showing her monster off to Ibuki.

"She has another one of those things?" Joey gasped.

"Well, you are allowed up to 3 of the same monster in your deck," Mai said.

"Don't worry. Ibuki's got this covered. Stand back!" Ibuki exclaimed as she drew the top card of her deck. "Introducing Ibuki's long-time favorite Twin-Barrel dragon!" The half-dragon half-cannon headed monstrosity took to Ibuki's side of the field. "All right Twin-Barrel dragon, blast her Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak to smithereens! Twin Cannot Blast!"

Ibuki's luck seemed to start off well as Twin-Barrel dragon blasted Natsumi's monster, blowing it up.

"And now," Ibuki exclaimed. "Direct attack!"

Twin Barrel dragon charged up its cannons and blasted Natsumi directly. The blonde took serious damage, life points descending to 2300.

"Man, direct attack and it's only the first turn," Joey commented.

"Grr, lucky shot," Natsumi pointed out. "My turn." She drew the top card of her deck. "I think I'll summon a monster you're all too familiar with by now. Say hello again to Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak!" Another angry blue warrior screamed in battle-hungry rage as it was summoned to the field.

"Hello! Nice to have met ya!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Make your jokes while you can because your monster is about to be scrap metal. I activate this continuous spell card: Core Overclock! Now, all of my Koa'ki Meiru monsters gain 500 extra attack points. And that's not all," Natsumi said, opening the field spell slot of her duel disk. "Behold, the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Seal of what now?" Joey asked, freaking out.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Ibuki's body tingled as the magic circle descended from the sky and Natsumi's forehead lit aglow with the symbol of the Orichalcos. Her eyes also gained a reddish tint to them.

"Holy crap! Natsumi's gone full Satsui no Hado on us! Quick! Someone toss me my backpack!"

"It's the Seal of Orichalcos, you nimrod!" Natsumi shouted. "Gods, it's like you make jokes just because it's endearing and want people to pay attention to you. You make me sick!" Natsumi pointed at Ibuki rudely. "You make me sick!"

"H-hey…th-that's a little personal…" Ibuki said, tapping her fingers together, smiling nervously, doing her best not to show just how deeply Natsumi's words cut.

"Ibuki! Are you okay?" Joey asked, pounding on the Seal of Orichalcos' barrier.

"Joey! What are you doing? This is no time for mime practice," Ibuki said.

"I'm afraid he's not practicing," Natsumi chuckled. "I've raised the stakes on this duel. The loser will now forfeit their soul to the power of the Orichalcos."

"Holy crap! Ibuki's playing a shadow game!"

"That's right!" Natsumi exclaimed. "But not just any shadow game. This shadow game is from the power of Atlantis, born from the power of the Great Leviathan!"

"Did she just say Atlantis?" Tristan asked.

"It's like that exhibit at the museum," Téa said.

"Wait…Natsumi…don't tell me you were the one who took Sato's soul," Ibuki said.

"Ah, so there is a brain in your empty head after all," Natsumi chuckled. "How fortunate. I might even be able to use big words."

"Hey! Words hurt more than you think," Ibuki pouted. "What's the matter? You didn't seem like this last time when we dueled."

"You're right. Master Dartz opened my eyes. He showed me that even a pathetic weakling like me can become stronger than any Ultimate. And when I'm done, the only elites in this world will be those following the banner of the Great Leviathan!"

"You've completely lost your mind!" Joey exclaimed.

"I'm quite sane, thank you," Natsumi smiled.

Mai suddenly felt a chill go down her spine. If she had listened to that weird cockney guy from the night before, would she be talking like this? Would she be dueling to steal people's souls right about now? The very idea terrified her and made her put a hand on Joey's shoulder for reassurance.

"Natsumi, if you felt ostracized, why didn't you talk to your brother? It's a big brother's job to help his little sis out."

"Don't talk as if you know how I feel!" Natsumi shouted angrily. "Fuyuhiko…" she said, balling her fists. "Fuyuhiko…Fuyuhiko got to be an Ultimate. And now he's about to get way ahead of me. I'll be left behind. I don't want that! I have to be at his level! At all costs!"

"But this isn't the way, Natsumi! Come on, let's call this whole thing off! It's not too late. Feel the power of love inside you! Fluffy kittens, sugar hearts and rainbows!"

"Not happening," Natsumi said, holding her hand out at her side. "I have to destroy everything in my way to the top, starting with you, Ibuki!"

"These Orichalcos folk and this Dartz guy sound like real lunatics. Can't you see? They've twisted your own desires and turned you into a maniac!"

"They saved me! I didn't have a choice! You don't know what it's like to shake off the mortal coil! To take a lump to the head and feel like it's all going to be over! I could be dead right now and I made a choice! And I'm going to live it to its fullest! So shut your mouth Joey Wheeler, before I rip the teeth out of it!"

"Jeez, no need to get violent. What the hell is wrong with this chick?" Tristan mused.

"A few things, but they were never this bad," Joey pointed out.

"It must be nice to have the friends you want, to have your dreams handed to you," Natsumi said to Ibuki. "I might've stopped at just that bitch Sato, but then Hiyoko stole my prey, so I guess I'll have to settle for sacrificing you."

"Your prey? What the heck do you have against Mahiru? She's so nice! She wouldn't harm a fly!" Ibuki exclaimed, horrified.

"The same thing I have against you and all Ultimates. But don't worry, once I'm done picking you off one by one, there won't be any Ultimates to get in my way and I will truly be superior to all Ultimates. Now! Bergzak! Use the power of the Orichalcos and become even stronger!"

Bergzak let out an enraged yell as its power ascended to 3,000.

"That monster's as strong as Kaiba's Blue-Eyes!" Téa exclaimed worried.

"Don't worry Téa, it'll only be 1300 points of damage. Ibuki can handle it," Ibuki reassured her.

Natsumi laughed cruelly. "Oh, you poor naïve thing. Bergzak, attack! Destroy Twin-Barrel Dragon!"

Bergzak slashed forward, cutting Ibuki's monster down to size. It was completely vaporized from the attack, leaving Ibuki with 2,700 life points.

"And now attack again!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"What?!" Ibuki exclaimed.

Bergzak's neck cracked and it glared at Ibuki eyes flashing before bringing its twin swords down to annihilate all of her life points.

"Ibuki!" Téa exclaimed, but Ibuki was suddenly saved as a bunch of Kuriboh swarmed to the field. However, they looked different from normal Kuriboh.

"Phew," Ibuki said, looking at her duel disk as these rounded Kuribohs continued to swarm Bergzak until it was forced onto one knee, swords crossed over each other, signifying that it had gone to defense mode with its pitiful 200 defense points.

"What the—Hey! What did you do?"

"Teeheehee!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Ibuki just discarded her Sphere Kuriboh from her hand. This monster lets Ibuki swap a monster attacking her into defense mode." She cooed. "Betcha don't have another Bergzak in your hand to keep the one on your field."

"I don't have to," Natsumi said. "Instead I have this!" She sent a spell card to her graveyard. "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru!" The card appeared on the battlefield and then quickly faded. "By sending this magic card to my graveyard, I can keep a Koa'ki Meiru monster on the field for one turn longer. _And_ , I can also return it to my hand during my turn instead of drawing a card. It's a brilliant strategy.

"Maximillian Pegasus certainly knew what he was doing when he created the Koa'ki Meiru golems. Powerful monsters that require constant maintenance to keep up, but they utterly flatten whatever comes in their path. Why have multiple, weak monsters on the field when I can have one monster that simply doesn't die."

"Well your monster's only got 200 defense points and it's going nowhere except the graveyard fast," Ibuki pointed out.

"I have others," Natsumi said. "You'll see next turn."

"Okie-dokie then! Ibuki's draw! So let's rock! Literally." Ibuki drew the top card of her deck. "I choose you! Rockstone Warrior! Er, I mean, I play Rockstone Warrior in attack mode!" Ibuki played a grumbly, gravely looking monster with orange eyes and a humanoid build with 1800 attack points and 1600 defense points. "And now, Rockstone Warrior, attack! Destroy Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak!"

Rockstone Warrior swung its fist forward and pounded Natsumi's Bergzak in the chest, knocking it over and sending it to the graveyard.

"Now Ibuki's setting this card face-down and ending her turn," Ibuki said.

"My move and it will be your last!" Natsumi exclaimed. "First, Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru returns to my hand. Next, I send it straight back to the graveyard to special summon this powerful monster. Behold the strongest monster in my deck, Koa'ki Meiru Maximus!" A long necked, chrome dragon appeared on the battlefield, head lowered. It was gigantic, several times Natsumi's size. Steam shot out of its teeth as it brandished the Koa'ki Meiru brand on its forehead and had a massive 3,000 attack points.

"I think Ridley Scott needs to have a word with the Ancient Egyptians," Ibuki said.

"Ugh, I'll be so much happier when you're soulless," Natsumi grumbled.

"Hey! Hang on! How can she summon a monster that powerful just by discardin' a magic card?" Joey asked.

"I told you. The Koa'ki Meiru need constant maintenance, but they're among the most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters. So now, I'm going to destroy your monster and all of your life points."

"No, you won't! Rockstone Warrior's special ability will save me."

"No, it won't," Natsumi smiled.

"Yes, it will!" Ibuki argued with a bright smile.

"No!" Natsumi declared. "It won't! I activate Koa'ki Meiru Maximus' special ability! Once per turn, during my turn, before or after battle, I can select and destroy any card on the field. So say goodbye to your Rockstone Warrior. Koa'ki Meiru Maximus! Destroy it. Brain Core Blaster!" Natsumi's monster unleashed a beam from its forehead, which seemed to completely laser Ibuki's monster and blew it up.

"Oh, and let's not forget that my monster gains 500 attack points each from the Seal of Orichalcos _and_ My Core Overclock!" Natsumi exclaimed. "Even if your life points were still in peak physical form, this duel would be over now! Koa'ki Meiru Maximus! Attack!"

"Sorry, but Ibuki's prepared this time! Nutrient-Z! Go!"

Ibuki's trap card flipped up just as she got blasted by a laser from the throat of Natsumi's monster. Sure, she got thrown against the wall of the Orichalcos, but her life points didn't budge. The 4,000 points she would gain from her trap card were neutralized instantly by Natsumi's monster.

"Ibuki! You okay?" Joey asked.

"Ibuki's fine!" Ibuki exclaimed, turning around to wave at Joey. "She's fallen out of trees before, so this is nothing."

"I don't know whether to be fortunate she's okay, or shake my head at her statement," Mai said.

"You can be like me and do both," Téa said, shaking her head sadly.

Natsumi looked at her hand. _Shit. I don't have another core to keep my monster on the field._ She looked at a trap card in her hand. _But I'm not out of options yet._ "I set one trap card onto the field," she said, as the face-down trap card appeared. "And since I don't have a monster or a core to keep Maximus in play, it unfortunately gets destroyed." Maximus' core flickered and then the dragon blew up, sending dust everywhere. Ibuki and Natsumi raised their arms and grunted to shield their eyes from the explosion.

"Wheeee! Do that again!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Take your turn, Ibuki! I am not in the mood!" Natsumi shouted.

"Sheesh, tough crowd," Ibuki said. "Fine. Here goes. My draw!" Ibuki looked at the cards in her hand. She didn't have very many options. So, she would just have to take the direct attack in front of her and hope for the best. She still had 2,700 life points. What was the worst that could happen? "Ibuki summons this monster: Diskblade Rider!" A motorbike riding fiend carrying a sawtoothed chakram was summoned on Ibuki's side of the field, engine revving. "Ooh! Ooh! And since Ibuki has a trap card in her graveyard, she can banish it and this lets her raise Diskblade Rider's attack power by 500 points until the end of your turn, Natsumi!" Ibuki put on her stern game face, index finger pointed at the sky. "Yeah! Ibuki's all fired up! Let's go! Diskblade Rider! Attack! Take her down!"

Diskblade Rider revved up its motorcycle and sped towards Natsumi in an attempt to rend her down to 100 life points.

"Nice try, but that's not going to work," Natsumi said, throwing an arm out at her side. "Reveal face-down card: Core Reinforcement! This trap card lets me revive one Koa'ki Meiru monster from my graveyard and I choose one of my Koa'ki Meiru Bergzaks!" Ibuki's monster returned to the field looking as enraged as ever.

"Eeek!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Bergzak! Attack! Destroy her Diskblade Rider!" Natsumi shouted. Her monster stopped Diskblade Rider's ride with the palm of its hand and then cut the rider down to size before slashing the bike in half with the other hand.

Ibuki's life points fell to 1,900.

"Ibuki!" Joey exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Joey! Ibuki has a plan. I set one card face-down onto the field and end my turn!"

"That's it? Just a face-down?" Natsumi grinned, feeling as if she'd already won. "Well, I suppose it is the best you can do after I destroyed your monster. My draw."

"Huh? Arentcha gonna bring back your Koa'ki Meiru core from the graveyard?"

"Why would I do that?" Natsumi asked. "This duel is already over!"

"Whatchoo talkin bout Natsumi?" Ibuki pouted.

"I activate the special summoning conditions of this monster: Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord! By tributing only one Koa'ki Meiru monster, I can summon it even though it's a level 7 monster."

Natsumi's Bergzak disappeared and out came a blue monster that looked like it was caught somewhere between a being made of gears and an anthropomorphized car. Her monster 2800 attack points.

"Okay, so you summoned a big monster. Big deal." Ibuki said.

"It is a big deal," Natsumi smirked. "Because when my monster is summoned to the field, I can destroy up to any two cards my opponent controls."

Shocked faces went all around, including Ibuki, who gulped.

"Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord! Koa'ki Meiru Salvo!" Natsumi's monster launched 8 missiles from its shoulders in order to destroy Ibuki's face-down, leaving her defenseless. "It's game over. Don't forget, my monster still gets 1,000 more points in attack power and you have nothing to protect you. It's over."

"No way!" Joey exclaimed, clenching a fist and looking indignant. "Ibuki's gonna—"

"Hey, Joey," Ibuki cut him off calmly.

"What's up, Ibuki? Need help with your strategy?"

"Ibuki had lots of fun being in a band with you."

"Yeah. I know. It's a great band and we're going to help you with your practical. We've been over this," Joey said with a smile.

Ibuki turned her head and looked at Joey, giving him her best smile. "Take care of the band, okay Joey?"

Joey's heart sank. No. It couldn't be possible. Surely she had something in her hand. Something. Another Sphere Kuriboh! A regular Kuriboh! Anything!

"Bye, Joey," Ibuki said with a pleasant smile. "It's been real," she gave him the piece sign.

"IBUKIIIIIIIII!"

Joey watched Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord charge forward and swat Ibuki to the ground with a hard punch. She bounced off the wall of the Orichalcos barrier and hit the ground as her life points ticked down to zero.

With this, the Seal of Orichalcos began to zoom in on Ibuki, much to Natsumi's delight and everyone else's horror.

"Ibuki!" Joey darted towards Ibuki and lifted her arm, turning her over in his arms.

Ibuki coughed, still conscious. She was a little banged up, but she still seemed like she was in reasonably good condition. "I screwed up," she said with a smile.

"It's all right, Ibuki," Joey said. "We'll get you to that Mikan chick. She'll fix you right up."

Ibuki smiled widely, grasping Joey's hand. Her hand was clammy cold. "You're so sweet, Joey. Really. Thank you for being a friend."

Joey gripped Ibuki's hand. He took a deep breath and started to sing. Ibuki had once said that if something bad ever happened to her, she always wanted to go out in song. "When they met she was fifteen, like a black rose blooming wild and she already knew she was gonna die."

Ibuki picked up her line. "What's tomorrow without you?" she asked as the green light of the Orichalcos completely surrounded her, her sense of being fading fast. "Is this our last goodbye?"

"Ibuki…" Téa looked over at her. Nobody deserved this, least of all Ibuki.

"Hey, Joey," Ibuki said as her strength faded.

"Yeah?"

Ibuki nuzzled her head against his chest and neck, mustering the most she could for a smile, eyes open. "You're warm." A single tear rolled down her right cheek.

"Ibuki…please hang on…"

"Joey…I don't feel so good," Ibuki said. Her voice then went up about three octaves like a shrill gasp as Ibuki seemed to stop moving. Her eyes were cold and dead. Her soul was gone.

"Ibuki!" Joey screamed at the sky. He put her down and stepped over her soulless body. He didn't care if Natsumi was a girl. Nobody did that to one of his friends.

However, as his fist came in a bamboo sword suddenly blocked it.

"You!" Joey shouted. His eyes met the glasses and red eyes of Peko Pekoyama.

A horn honked down at the end of the block. Fuyuhiko had the window rolled down. "Natsumi! Get in the car!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"Big brother?" Natsumi was surprised to see him. He looked furious.

"I said get in the car! NOW! Dad has been worried sick about you, now get in! Peko! Take her by force if you have to!"

"Hey! Where do you think you're going mafia boy?" Joey ran towards the limo, but Mai grabbed his shoulder.

"We need to look after Ibuki first," Mai told him.

"But…"

"Joey! We don't know what's going on? Do you want to end up like her next?" Mai asked, pointing at the soulless Ibuki.

No. Joey had to admit it. No he did not.

Natsumi followed Peko, but Joey wasn't quite done with her yet. "Natsumi! I'm gonna kick your ass! You're gonna pay for what you did to Ibuki! You hear me! Next time you play that Seal of Oricalico card of whatever the hell it's called, I'm making sure you're the one that loses next time! You hear me?"

Natsumi gave him no response. She just glared at him as her window rolled up and the limo drove away.

As it drove, Fuyuhiko yelled at her some more. "All right, sis. I'm only going to ask this once." He cleared his throat and grit his teeth. "What the FUCK is going on?"

"Oh don't worry about Natsumi," a rather fiendish voice called from the driver's seat.

"Huh?" Fuyuhiko looked at the driver. He had short red hair and greyish eyes.

"Hey! You're not my limo driver!"

"Shoulda noticed the switcheroo when you had the chance, squirt," the red head said. "Master Dartz wants a word with you, punk?"

"Nobody gets away with calling me a squirt or a punk! You stop this car right now or I'm going to be outfitting you for cement shoes."

"Big brother, you said you wanted to know what was going on," Natsumi said. "Well, Master Dartz can answer any questions you may have." She looked at the driver. "Right, Alister?"

Alister turned back to put his eyes on the road. "Right."

Alister kept driving down the city road until he took a turn down an unrecognizable street and there was a bright flash of light. And suddenly, the roads and the atmosphere and the people on the sidewalks all seemed to change.

"What the heck? Where are we?" Fuyuhiko looked at one of the road side and didn't recognize the street sign. "Huh?"

"Welcome to the west, hope you brought your passport," Alister said as he drove up to a gigantic, fancy, conglomerate building.

"We crossed the ocean?" Peko wondered aloud. "This is the United States? But how?"

"With the power of the Orichalcos."

Peko and Fuyuhiko looked at her.

"Trust me, it doesn't make much sense to me either, but these guys can do things that ordinary humans can't. They have magical powers from the lost city of Atlantis. That's all I understand."

"Atlantis is a fairy tale!" Fuyuhiko snapped.

"Well this fairy tale," Alister said as he turned down a ramp and headed into a parking garage, "Is very real. I assure you. After all, I managed to make something of myself because of this fairy tale."

"Explain!" Fuyuhiko snapped.

"I don't have to," Alister smirked. "Master Dartz will do all the explaining for me."

"This is a fine mess you've gotten us into, Natsumi. When we get home, I will personally chop off your finger myself if I have to!"

"Wake up and smell the tea, big brother! This is the future! This is mankind's destiny!"

"Shut up!" Fuyuhiko exclaimed. "Last thing I want to hear is you spouting some occult bullshit! Three of my classmates are now in comas and one of them is because of you! Shut your mouth!"

Natsumi swallowed and averted her eyes from Fuyuhiko's gaze.

Alister parked the car and the four rode up an elevator to a high rising floor and then walked down the hall into a conference room. All of the walls were white and the floor was marble. An expensive looking wooden conference table, surrounded by leather chairs was the centerpiece of the room. Fuyuhko and Peko looked around. There were several familiar faces in here, yet also unfamiliar ones as well.

"Well, well, well," Gundham, who was in the room, was almost bristling with joy to see Fuyuhiko and Peko. "I did not expect you two would be recruited. Welcome to our humble abode."

"Gundham, so this is where you wound up you slimy piece of trash."

"Slimy piece of trash, huh?" Neither Fuyuhiko nor Peko could mistake Hiyoko's shrill voice. "Sure you aren't talking about yourself."

"I see you haven't changed a bit," Peko said offhandedly.

"See ya made it back, mate," a young man with brown hair shaped like an avocado mold said to Natsumi.

Natsumi smiled at him, twirling a lock of her hair. "It was easy. A sub-par duelist like Ibuki Mioda is no match for me now."

"Hey, asshole! Who are you and how do you know my sister?" Fuyuhiko snapped.

"How do I know 'er?" the guy asked. "I taught er, ya bloke. Name's Valon." He jerked a thumb at himself. "And I'm the guy what turned your little sis 'ere into a bonafide pro duelist."

"You _turned_ her into a lunatic!" Fuyuhiko exclaimed.

"Now. Now. Let's not argue and be civil."

A chill ran down Fuyuhiko's spine as a presence that had been in his blind spot called out behind him. Although Dartz looked unintimidating in his purple suit and turquoise hair, Fuyuhiko could sense the cold, unfeeling darkness within this man. Somehow, he could just tell this guy was bad news and his blood was running colder than a snake's in a snowstorm.

"Young Kuzuryu. Thank you so much for accepting Alister's invitation," Dartz said.

"Invitation nothing, you practically kidnapped me!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"Kidnapped is such an ugly word," Dartz said. "I prefer unscheduled meeting with destiny."

"Call a spade a spade, you girly haired bastard. What the fuck do you want with me?"

"Master Dartz has chosen to speak with you directly," an older gentleman with a monocle and a chinstrap beard spoke sternly at Fuyuhiko, "You will show him some respect!"

"It's fine Gurimo. I know Fuyuhiko is short on temper and on patience. It is a poor host who responds poorly to his guests' ill behavior. Can I get you something to drink Fuyuhiko? Tea? Coffee?" Dartz took a pause and then asked, "Milk?"

Fuyuhiko squinted one eye and then pounded the desk with his fist. "I'll kill you if you say that one more time! Say Milk one more fucking time, I dare you!" The heir to the Kuzuryu family was at the end of his rope right now.

"Poor, young Kuzuryu, so concerned with your image. So concerned with your future. I can help you there."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Master Dartz wants you to join us, big brother," Natsumi said. "He's already started buying up most of dad's contacts. We should join him. It's for the better future of the Kuzuryu clan. The Yakuza can be a feared term again. We can become what we were always meant to be."

"Oh I get it," Fuyuhiko said with a shit eating grin. "You want to broker a deal? Is that it?"

"That's precisely it. I believe we can come to an arrangement, young Kuzuryu. Your cooperation to help me summon the Great Leviathan, and, in return, you can become the man you have always wanted. Men and women would fear you and grovel at your feet. You could become one of the most powerful men on the face of the planet. Money, fame, women, drug cartels, they could all be yours, if you sign on the metaphorical dotted line.

"You know," Fuyuhiko said, grinning and nodding his head. "That's a good deal. And what happens if I say no?"

"Then you will become a worthy sacrifice for the Great Leviathan and I'll inherit the Kuzuryu Family," Natsumi said with a smile.

Fuyuhiko nodded, arms folded. "I see. I see. Right then. Well, here's my counteroffer." Fuyuhiko took a deep breath, flipped Dartz off and shouted, "GO FUCKING POUND SALT INTO A RAT'S ASSHOLE YOU HETEROCHROMATIC SUIT!"

The entire room went quiet. It was hard to tell who among the people in the room, including Peko, was the most disturbed by Fuyuhiko's shout. Sure, Peko had expected Fuyuhiko to say no, but the wording was a _bit_ strong.

"I see," Dartz said, piercing the silence. "So that is your answer. And you, Miss Pekoyama, what will you do?"

"I shall not leave the young master's side, no matter what," Peko said, her eyes reflecting that of a killer awaiting its target.

"Tragic. I had hoped you could become a bodyguard for Miss Natsumi, but it seems you both will only be useful as snacks."

"Bring it, asshole!" Fuyuhiko shouted. He reached inside his suit and pulled out a small caliber pistol, pointing it at Dartz. "I don't even see a _piece_ on your frilly suit."

"Now, now, there's no need for toys of that nature. Wouldn't you rather play a game?"

"I'm already playing one! It's called you're all fuckin' dead!" Fuyuhiko went to fire the gun, but the clicking noise was not to his liking. "Crap! Seriously? Jammed now of all times!"

"Ah, that's probably my bad," Nagito said, making his presence known. "Besides, Master Dartz is right. You should work for your freedom Fuyuhiko. Our hope versus your hope. I wonder which is stronger."

"Shut your mouth, Nagito! No one asked your opinion!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"Perhaps not, but I believe young Komaeda's suggestion has merit," Dartz chuckled. "Gurimo. Please duel young master Kuzuryu and Miss Pekoyama."

"Sure thing," Gurimo said with a smile.

"Are you all right with this, Miss Kuzuryu?" Dartz asked Natsumi.

"Natsumi, I swear, if you fucking turn your back on me, Dad is _not_ going to let you off easy."

Fuyuhiko did not like the look in Natsumi's eyes when she looked at him then. Those were not the eyes of the sister he loved, and the sister that loved him back. They were cold and empty. Spiteful, and unfeeling. He watched her, and it nearly broke his heart to watch her stand next to Dartz.

"We aren't family. If you can't see the merit in the power of the Orichalcos," Natsumi said, speaking in monotone. "I don't need a brother like that."

"Khh!" Fuyuhiko was both boiling with rage and choking back on tears. He would've completely lost it if Peko hadn't put a hand on his shoulder.

"Young master, perhaps it would be best if we focus on our own safety for now. We can recover Lady Natsumi once we have won our own freedom from this place."

"Fine," Fuyuhiko said. Luckily for him, he never left the house without three things, a gun, a sai or a knife, and his duel disk and deck. Some people would count that as four things. Fuyuhiko didn't fucking care. Some people also thought mayonnaise and raspberries tasted good together. Those people, to Fuyuhiko, could also go pound salt into a rat's asshole.

Gurimo activated his special duel disk and prepared to take Peko and Fuyuhiko on in a triangle duel. He chuckled, grinning. "This shant take long."

"That's what you think, asshole!" Fuyuhiko shouted as he and Peko both activated their duel disks. "You're going down!"

"Let's Duel!" All three participants declared at once.

"Since I have home field advantage, allow me to go first," Gurimo stated. "I start by activating The Seal of Orichalcos!"

Peko, Fuyuhiko and Gurimo became trapped inside the seal.

"Heh, you're gonna regret that," Fuyuhiko smirked. "Cause the only one walking away without a soul is you."

"We shall see about that. I now place two cards face-down," Gurimo said as the face-down card appeared as a hologram. "And next, I summon this monster: Element Soldier to the field!" A gilded soldier carrying a lance appeared on the field. He had 1500 attack points and 1200 defense points. "And thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos, my monster's power increases by 500 points." Element Soldier's eyes glowed as its attack power became 2,000. "Your move, girl," Gurimo said to Peko.

"Very well. I draw." She looked at her hand. "I choose this monster: Masaki the Legendary Swordsman! In attack mode!" Peko declared as an ever familiar Samurai appeared on her side of the field, clad all in green with 1,100 attack and defense points each.

"Wow, I thought glasses were supposed to improve your intelligence. You just played a weak monster," Hiyoko stated.

Peko ignored her. "Next, I shall set two cards face-down. My turn is complete."

"And it's my turn now," Fuyuhiko said. "I summon my Dark Crusader!" A skull masked warrior clad in all black, carrying a slab of iron that could barely be called a sword appeared on the field. "And next, I activate his special ability. By discarding a dark attribute monster from my hand, my monster permanently gains 400 attack points." Fuyuhiko's monster jumped in power to 2,000. "That puts him even with your monster. Now, I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." The face-down hologram appeared.

"How decisively unimpressive," Gurimo chuckled. "I draw." He looked at his hand. "And now I summon Element Doom in attack mode!" A brown fiend with large wings appeared. It had 1500 attack points and 1200 defense points. Its attack power then boosted to 2,000 from the Seal of Orichalcos. And I shall equip it with this magic card: Dark Energy! This increases my monster's attack and defense points by 300 each." As Gurimo activated the magic card and dropped down to only one card in his hand, his monster's power increased to 2,300 attack and 1,500 defense points. "Next, Element Doom, destroy Dark Crusader!"

"Not happening! Kunai with Chain!" Peko exclaimed, revealing her trap card. Masaki sprang to action, ensnaring Element Doom and putting it into defense mode.

"What?" Gurimo gasped.

Peko gave a condescending smirk. "I shall always protect the young master. You fell into my true trap."

"Oh, I get it. Peko played a weaker monster to make Fuyuhiko seem more threatening," Valon said. "Gurimo forgot all bout her face-downs."

"I didn't forget. That's why I have two monsters," Gurimo said. "And now, Element Soldier, destroy Masaki the Legendary Swordsman."

Element Soldier sprang forth and impaled Masaki through its armor, destroying it as its hologram exploded. Peko's life points fell to 3,600 as a result.

"You just activated my other trap card, Business Deal!" Peko exclaimed, revealing it. "Now, whenever a monster you control destroys a monster I control, I get to draw a card and you lose 500 life points."

"That's less a business deal and more a shakedown," Valon chuckled.

"Well, they are Yakuza," Alister pointed out.

"Hmph, I suppose I'll end my turn for now," Gurimo stated. "Your move, Peko Pekoyama."

"Gladly," Peko said and drew the top card of her deck. "Since Element Doom is still in defense position thanks to my trap card, I will summon this Beautiful Headhuntress!" A dark haired woman in a powder blue robe stood on the battlefield. She was carrying a gigantic meat cleaver and had 1600 attack points and 800 defense points. "Beautiful Headhuntress attack! Destroy Element Doom!" Darting forward, Beautiful Headhuntress swung her massive cleaver and decapitated Element Doom, sending it to the graveyard. "My turn is now complete. Go, young master! Take the lead!"

"Right!" Fuyuhiko exclaimed. "I discard one monster from my hand to power up my Dark Crusader. This lets it now become strong enough to destroy your Element Soldier. But first, I activate my face-down card: Call of the Haunted. Now I can select Zoa from my graveyard and bring him back to the field, in attack mode!"

The blue demon appeared on the battlefield at 2,600 attack points strong.

"Now go, Dark Crusader, attack!"

Dark Crusader charged forward and clashed sword to spear with Element Soldier. Although Element Soldier was able to parry the first blow, it failed to stop the second powerful strike from cutting into its neck and cutting its head off. As a result, Gurimo lost 400 life points, making his life total 3,600, even with Peko's.

"And now, Zoa, attack his life points directly! Let him feel the pain of what happens when you mess with my family!"

Gurimo chuckled. "Sorry to say, but my life points are safe this turn! I activate this trap card Hidden Soldiers! Now I can put a dark attribute monster from my hand onto the battlefield to intercept your attack. Say hello to Obsidian Dragon, in defense mode!" A purple gem encrusted dinosaur looking dragon appeared, crouching with 2100 defense points.

"A poor defense for my Zoa. Your hand is now empty and this duel will soon be over." Zoa blasted Obsidian Dragon into oblivion with its soul beam breath attack, crumbling Gurimo's monster as the hologram exploded.

Gurimo then started laughing. "Fools! You've played right into my hands."

"What the hell are you on about, you old geezer?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"I'm talking about my turn!" Gurimo exclaimed. "First, I draw!" He grinned at the card in his hand. "Next, I activate the spell card Card of Demise, allowing me to draw 5 cards as long as I discard my entire hand five turns later. Next, I activate this magic card, Soul Charge. At the cost of 500 life points per monster, I can summon back all the monsters you've destroyed this duel." Gurimo's monsters appeared on the battlefield in defense mode. His life points then fell to 2,100.

"And what is the point of that exactly?" Peko wondered. "The monsters you summon with Soul Charge can't attack the turn their brought back."

"To true, but they can still be sacrificed to summon a new monster that can more than annihilate either one of you! Now! I sacrifice all of my monsters to bring out this unstoppable creature! Behold the power of one of the fell gods of Ancient Egypt! Wicked Eraser!"

A gigantic fiend with its tail making up most of its body appeared on the battlefield, practically taking up the whole office space. Its head was touching the ceiling, encased inside an exoskeletal skull that was shaped like a dragon's. Its chest looked Cybernetic and its attack and defense points were 0 each.

"Heh. Seems like a waste. Your monster doesn't have any attack points."

Gurimo chuckled. "At first, but Wicked Eraser gets 1000 attack and defense points for every card my opponents control! And I count five! That means my monster now has 5,000 attack and defense points!"

Everyone watched as Gurimo's monster skyrocketed in power, making it the deadliest thing Fuyuhiko and Peko had ever witnessed firsthand.

"F-Five thousand?" Peko sweated.

"And thanks to the Seal of the Orichalcos, my monster gets even more power!" Gurimo exclaimed. Wicked Eraser's attack power increased further to 5,500 points.

"And now that my monster is the strongest monster on the field, I can activate my remaining face-down card: the continuous spell card Blood Sacrifice! First, I am not allowed to play any more monsters while I control a monster with 3,000 attack points or more. Second, if the strongest monster I control destroys a monster by battle, I can pay 500 life points and have it attack again as long as its next attack target is another monster. Of course, by using this effect, only that monster can attack this turn. But I control an unstoppable creature that will wipe all of you out!"

Wicked Eraser unleashed its furious power upon Dark Crusader first, annihilating it and bringing Fuyuhiko down to 900 life points.

"Young Master!" Peko shouted.

Gurimo's life points fell to 1,600 as Wicked Eraser's eyes glowed blood red. Though its attack power was only 4,500 now, that was more than enough to finish Fuyuhiko off by blowing up Zoa.

"YOUNG MASTER!" Peko shouted.

She watched Fuyuhiko slump on the ground. She rushed to his side and checked upon him. He was breathing, but his eyes were dead and cold. He had lost all of his life points after all. His souls was already gone.

"Don't worry, my dear," Gurimo said as his life points fell to 1,100 and Wicked Eraser's attack power descended to 2,500. "I'll be sending you to join him soon!"

In the corner, Nagito's eyes lit up. Could Peko's hope overcome the despair of Fuyuhiko's soul being taken. The anticipation made his heart pound in excitement.

Wicked Eraser unleashed its fury upon Peko's monster, destroying it and inflicting 900 points of damage. Peko's life points fell to 2,700.

"Heh, heh heh heh. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Peko exclaimed, standing up, stomping her foot. "You have made a fatal error. I only control one card now and it's business deal. That means you lose 500 more life points."

"Perhaps, but I can also activate this magic card, Emergency Provisions!" Gurimo exclaimed, slapping the Quick Spell card into the reader from his hand. "So I'll gain 1,000 life points for a net gain of 500." Gurimo's life points were now at 1,600 and he still had Wicked Eraser on the field with 1,500 attack points.

"It's your move, girl. Make it count," Gurimo told her.

"You will regret the decision to let me live! I will make you sorely regret it!" Peko exclaimed with her smile twisted and contorted to look like that of an axe murderer. She drew two cards from her deck, one for her Business Deal activation and one for her draw for the turn. "I will end this duel for the sake of the young master! HE WILL BE AVENGED!" Peko screamed. "I summon—"

"Oh, and what will you summon?" Gurimo asked, "The moment you summon a monster, my monster will gain 1,000 attack points. In the end, you're defenseless!"

"No!" Peko exclaimed, looking at her hand. "There has to be something that I can…" She looked at all the cards in her hand. Something…anything in her hand had to be useful, something capable of taking Wicked Eraser down. Her rage, her anger, and her sorrow seemed as if they'd cave into despair. And then, Peko spoke. "Yes, there is still something I can do."

Reaching behind her back, Peko drew her shinai and crossed the battlefield, smacking Gurimo in the chest with it, sending him flying back into the wall of the seal, startling everyone.

"I don't have to play your game," Peko said with a crazed look in her eye. "I can take your life and escape!"

"She's nuts!" Alister exclaimed.

Gurimo chuckled and reached up for Peko's sword, crushing the shinai with his fist, exposing the blade underneath. "Little girl, you seem to misunderstand." Gurimo pushed Peko back. His hand wasn't even bleeding. "The power of the Orichalcos is far beyond your understanding. Even if your so-called master had managed to shoot Master Dartz, it would have done nothing."

"Huh?" Peko was at a loss for words.

"The power of the Orichalcos makes one immune to earthly weapons like fists, blades and bullets," Gundham explained, head turned away from the duel. "While normally only his majesty, the King, is immune to such at all times, upon activating the seal's power, our bodies are blessed with the spirit of the Great Leviathan, thus making us invulnerable to all but the demon beasts of ancient times."

"But that's..."

"Man, grow up," Hiyoko stated. "Jeez, what are you, five? You're not getting your way so you resort to violence?"

 _You're not exactly one to talk,_ Rafael thought, recalling what Hiyoko had done to her own family.

"I..."

"Your only way out is to win the duel," Gurimo said with a sinister grin. "Too bad."

Peko bit her lip and staggered back to her place in the battlefield. And then, just like that, everything she knew, everything she stood for, felt meaningless. Her crazed look caved. She dropped her sword and fell into despair.

 _Looks like she doesn't have what it takes,_ Nagito sighed. _How disappointing._

"I place a monster face-down in defense position," Peko stated pitifully.

Gurimo grinned. "It's all right my dear. You won't have to suffer for much longer." He looked at the card he'd drawn. "I now activate this magic card, Fairy Meteor Crush. This allows my monster to deal damage to your life points as though it were in attack position. Next, I activate Shallow Grave, this forces both of us to place a monster on our side of the field from our graveyard." Since Peko's strongest defense monster was Masaki, she was forced to summon it in defense mode. Now that she had another monster on the field, Wicked Eraser's attack was 3,500.

"And now, I shall seal your fate with this equip spell: Sword of Dark Destruction, increasing Wicked Eraser's power by another 400 points." This brought its attack total to 3,900.

No one had to even listen to what happened next. As a tear rolled down Peko's cheek, Wicked Eraser's attack came in and completed obliterated Masaki the Legendary swordsman, dealing 2,800 points of damage.

 _Young master…I'm sorry,_ Peko thought as her soul was extracted from her body and she collapsed on the ground, her back atop his back.

"Excellent, two more souls for the Great Leviathan. You serve me well, Gurimo," Dartz said to him.

"Of course, Master Dartz. I do what I can for your greatness," Gurimo said with a smirk.

From the far corner of the room where no one had been focusing on, a door opened and the sound of slow clapping could be heard. "Bravo! Bravo indeed. A plus! Gold star!"

Everyone looked over to where a young woman with blonde hair and a model like figure stepped into the room, having observed the entire duel from the computer terminal in the room she'd just been in. She was followed by a girl of the exact same height, but a much smaller chest, dressed like she was ready for combat. She was wearing camouflage, a bullet proof vest and combat boots and she had dark hair.

Dartz looked over to the two young women coming out of the side office. "Ah, Miss Enoshima, so nice of you to finally join us."

Across the room, Nagito felt a chill run up his spine just from looking at Junko. Something about her seemed…off, but he couldn't place his finger on as to what was wrong.

"Who's this cow-titted skank?" Hiyoko asked.

"Junko's the name," Junko said with a big smile, brushing off Hiyoko's insult and giving the V for Victory sign with her hand.

"Have I convinced you that my power is real, Miss Enoshima?" Dartz asked her.

"Oh yes, Dartz," Junko said tenting her fingers and smiling. "I'd be more than happy to join your cult."

Dartz handed Junko a stone. "Yours, Miss Enoshima."

 _Bingo!_ Junko exclaimed.

With nary a hesitance in her grasp, nor the stone's reaction, Junko swiped the Stone of Orichalcos out of Dartz's palm. Instead of the usual flair Dartz normally expected from his acolytes, Junko just seemed to yawn and stretch, stone in her hand, the emblem on her forehead fading just as quickly as it had appeared.

Then, gunfire rang out, pelting the ceiling with bullets. The intent was just to cause all parties in the area to cower, sans Dartz. Mukuro was, of course, the source of the noise as she continued to fire the assault rifle everywhere, intentionally missing all parties in the area, per Junko's orders. After all, it was more interesting if everyone remained alive.

The two twins made for the nearest window and jumped out, ejecting parachutes upon their backs, emblazoned with Fenrir's emblem.

"What the hell was that all about? Father Dartz! Send me out now! I'm going to steal their souls right now! Nobody shoots at you and gets away with it!" Hiyoko shouted.

"Calm yourself, my child," Dartz said to her. "We can let them go."

"You gotta be nuts, Dartz," Valon said. "Let them go?"

"I don't know what Miss Enoshima's intentions are, but nevertheless, the power of the Orichalcos chose her and quite easily too."

"It's as Master Dartz says," the jacked blond guy in the room said.

"What do you mean, Rafael?" Gundham asked him.

"No matter how much Junko Enoshima tries to run or hide, the power of the Orichalcos will follow her. She cannot escape its grasp, or its pull. Soon, her true side will be revealed, just as it has been revealed in all of us," Rafael said.

What Rafael didn't know of course, what none of them knew, was that Junko's true nature was already revealed, they had just failed to notice it.

And, shortly after landing, Junko was already riding sidecar on Mukuro's motorcycle back to the airport they landed in.

"Back to Japan now, sister?" Mukuro asked.

"Indeed," Junko said as fast dry glued the Orichalcos stone to a hairclip and clipped it to her hair. "Things are going to get interesting." She looked at her copy of the Seal of Orichalcos, which had previously been a blank card. She then opened an old looking book, the same book she'd been carrying around since taking over the Tombkeepers. She then placed the seal into the page she'd opened to, using it as a bookmark to the book. Instantly the runes on the book flashed and a green emblem glowed on the back of the book." Junko took a fountain pen out of her skirt pocket and licked the tip. Then, she began drawing a little bear face in the margin of the page she was open to. _All according to plan,_ Junko thought with a smile so wide, the Cheshire Cat would be jealous.

* * *

 **(A/N: Yes. That is a book from ancient times…and Junko is scribbling in it. Why? Because she can and it's free. And yes, Junko just did pull a fast one over Dartz. She is the Wild Card of this arc, but she's also the true evil. I actually wasn't planning on revealing Junko this chapter, but I felt the dread of her arrival into the story would just tighten the grip I already have over your chests.**

 **And yet, it's ironic. Just as Junko is entering the fold, next chapter** _ **finally**_ **begins the heroes' turnaround. We will finally,** _ **finally**_ **get some good news. And I hope to have that turnaround for you all** _ **very**_ **soon. I've been looking forward to next chapter for a while. And don't worry, Junko won't be returning to the story for two whole chapters. We get a break from her demented madness for two chapters. And then…unfortunately, she sticks to this arc like a blood sucking parasite, refusing to leave until her babies have been lain in the corpse of her enemies.** **On the bright side, at least Mai's staying on our side. Poor Ibuki, Peko and Fuyuhiko though, am I right?**

 **Anyway, until next time, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	66. The Guiding Light Who Stands Above All

**(A/N: I have been looking forward to this chapter and the next one for too long. We have officially left stage 1 of this arc and are moving forward with the action. It's all cruising altitude and uphill from here folks until the battle with Dartz. Enjoy!)**

* * *

It had been two days since Fuyuhiko's disappearance. Two whole days since Ibuki was brought to Sakakura, unconscious. Two days since the Steering Committee held a meeting over what to do about the situation. Clearly, they were failing to protect the Ultimates. Clearly…something new had to be done. Until such a time that the situation was considered all clear, students would be escorted to and from their dorm rooms by their teachers each morning and eat in their respective classrooms. No student would be permitted special activities unless the entire class participated. In order to preserve the remaining ultimates, the Chairwoman of the Steering Committee felt that these new extreme measures needed to be taken.

Additionally, an internal investigation was set forth to make sure that Yukizome, Munakata and Sakakura were not part of this conspiracy. The Chairwoman reassured all three that this was only a formality. She, herself, did not believe they had done anything wrong, but to cover all her bases, she just wanted to cover her bases.

In the two days since that meeting, Sakakura was already cleared of wrongdoing. Cameras spotted Ibuki sneaking off campus all on her own and Sakakura frantically looking for her at the time when she vanished. While it was now Yukizome's turn to be under the more watchful eye, her students were acting as her best alibis and she knew she had done nothing wrong.

Currently, she was sitting in her classroom, watching her students eat as she took a personal call from Munakata.

"I know you'll clear the investigation. The Chairwoman means well. At least they're not suspicious of us. Besides, my uncle is on the committee now. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will be," Yukizome smiled. She looked out at her class and sighed. "How did it come to this, Kyosuke? How did I lose complete control of my class?"

"It's not your fault. Chin up, Chisa," Munakata told her. "You can get them back. Just be yourself. Win them over with that award-winning smile like you won me over three years ago."

"Kyosuke," her crush's kind words made Yukizome blush and smile.

"I've got my hands full here in the states opening as many shelters as I can for victims of the monster attacks. In times like this I guess it pays when your parents own a lot of real estate, even if you don't see them very often."

Yukizome laughed. "I'm sure you'll do your best." Yukizome then sighed, her smile fading. "Please be careful, Kyosuke. If something happens, I can't protect you."

"What are you saying? I'm the one who should be saying that."

Yukizome's cheeks puffed up. "Hey. Don't be a jerk. I can take care of myself."

Munakata laughed on the other end. "I know you can, Chisa. Just stay safe, okay? I couldn't bear to lose you when I'm not there to help you."

Yukizome smiled. "I promise, Kyosuke. Besides, I've got my class watching my back. I'm strong and I'm tough!" Yukizome smacked her solar plexus with her fist only to hit it too hard and start coughing.

Kyosuke laughed and laughed. "Same old Chisa. I'll call you back if I get any info about what's going on. Do the same, okay?"

"Sure. I'll let Juuzo know too."

"Thanks. I'll see you in about two weeks for that lunch meeting. Bye, now."

"Bye!" Yukizome then hung up and slumped over her desk.

"Something the matter Miss Yukizome?"

Yukizome looked up to see Hajime standing in front of her desk. She sighed. "No, Hajime. I'm fine. Just tired." Ever since Chiaki's soul had been taken, Hajime had really stepped up to try and keep the class united. Yukizome thought this was going to be a disaster given he was the "transfer" student, but Akane and Sonia _both_ vouched for him and that seemed to silence any room for argument.

Speaking of Sonia, "Sonia!" Yukizome called to her.

"Yes, Miss Yukizome?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Please watch the classroom for me, all right? I'm taking Hajime with me to check my mail," Yukizome said, giving Sonia her biggest smile.

"Understood." Sonia said, doing her impression of Rosie the Riveter. "I shall do my best."

Yukizome smiled as Hajime followed her out of the classroom. _Sonia's really pushing herself, huh?_ Yukizome remembered when she found Sonia crying and blubbering like a kindergartener with a scraped knee. Now she seemed to be back to her old self, but Yukizome knew it was just a front. Every time Hajime and Akane pushed their decks together so the former could teach the latter more about dueling, Sonia seemed to make any excuse she could to leave the room.

Hajime Hinata, Ryota Mitarai, Mikan Tsumiki, Akane Owari, Sonia Nevermind, Kazuichi Soda, and Teruteru Hanamura. These were the only students she had left. Her class felt empty. There wasn't the warm smiles of Chiaki Nanami or Mahiru Koizumi, or the zany antics of Gundham Tanaka and Ibuki Mioda. And now, even the rock-hard foundations, the foul-mouthed Fuyuhiko and the stoic Peko Pekoyama, were missing as well.

Yukizome went into her office and found a mailing envelope in her mail. _I wonder what this is,_ she thought as she plucked it out of her compartment. Hajime was behind her, grabbing her watering can to water the plants in the shared office space.

Yukizome opened the folder and found it to almost be empty. As she shook the damn thing, two cards fell onto the floor. They were duel monster cards and they were face-down. When Yukizome picked them up, her eyes went wide with surprise and horror.

 _No…_

The cards she'd been mailed were the imprints of Fuyuhiko and Peko being lost to the Orichalcos.

Hajime, almost sensing Yukizome's emotional turmoil, reached out, but stood at more than a six-foot distance. "Miss Yukizome, are you okay?"

"Hajime. Go back to class."

"Huh?"

"Please. There's something I need to do," Yukizome said.

"Hey, hang on a sec. No one's allowed to leave campus. Where are you going?"

"I'm giving you an order as your teacher. Go back to class!"

Hajime swallowed. "Y-yes ma'am!"

Once Hajime was down the hall, Yukizome led herself shed a tear and whimpered once.

* * *

Since no one knew besides her and her comrades that she was under investigation, Chisa didn't tell her students that she was risking her job over what she was doing. She stormed off campus and eventually made her way to a low-rising estate that clearly had seen better days. The front doors were wide open, dust had settled in places it really shouldn't be if it was managed properly, and the place, even from outside, felt empty.

Ordinarily, Chisa Yukizome would take it upon herself to clean up such a place, but she was a woman with a mission right now and she was not about to distract herself. After all, this was where it all began for her class. This was the Saionji estate.

Walking through the halls, Yukizome saw people lying on the ground, soulless and unmoving in droves. It was horrible. Their bodies looked malnourished from multiple days of no eating and some of the bodies were placed in compromising positions. Others had their asses sticking out with foreign objects placed into the anuses. Yukizome could only roll her eyes at the childishness. However, on some level, she took a little bit of comfort in knowing that Hiyoko was, to some extent, still herself.

Yukizome checked every cabinet of every room of every hall of every building at the Saionji estate. The place was soulless. Everyone had been defeated by just one angry girl. Just based on what she could find, Yukizome found that the more someone had wronged Hiyoko, the more their "corpse" had been defiled. In the case of her cousins, Hiyoko had written lots of graffiti on them with lipstick, the kind of graffiti one would find in a rape - slave doujin.

And yet, that wasn't the most horrifying thing Yukizome found. Among all the soulless bodies, one body stood out. It was a man in his late 30s laying with his arms crossed over his chest. He was surrounded with lilac petals and long since snuffed out candles, and Hiyoko had etched a halo over his head on the floor with chalk. Of all the bodies, this one was the only one not defiled and outright honored.

What made this from sweet to unsettling was when Yukizome discovered that this was Hiyoko's _father_. If there was _one thing_ Yukizome knew about Hiyoko it was how much she loved her father. She still even called him "daddy" as a term of endearment. Nothing Elektra complex levels of worrying, just healthy parental worship. However, what bothered Yukizome was that Hiyoko would go and take the soul of the person she supposedly cared about the most.

" _Miss Yukizome, look! Daddy sent me Mochi with my care package! Can we share them with Mahiru? Can we? Can we?"_

Hiyoko only ever seemed to be a happy, normal girl if her dad was involved.

 _To do this…to someone you love…_

A creaking floor board snapped Yukizome from her attention. "Who's there?" she called. From the darkened doorway, she saw a figure peeking out from around it. Based on their height and bust line, Yukizome could identify it, even from this distance out into a dark courtyard due to the storm clouds overhead.

"Akane? What are you doing here? Go back to class."

"I can't!" Akane exclaimed, face sweating. "When Hajime said you were going off on your own, my gut told me I should follow you. Hajime's probably gone and got Sakakura to look for you, but I can't stand by and do nothing." Akane punched one hand into her open palm and cracked her knuckles. "Somehow I just knew this place would be suspicious. Hiyoko started this whole mess. There have to be clues around here, somewhere, right?"

Yukizome walked out of the sanctuary Hiyoko had put her father in and stood on the outdoor wooden walkway surrounding the courtyard. She put a hand on Akane's shoulder. "Please, Akane, I can handle this myself. Go back to sch—"

Akane suddenly pushed Yukizome back into the room and then leapt away from her as a knife continued to sail into the wooden wall behind where both women were standing.

From the opposite corner of the courtyard, Gurimo began to march forward towards the two women. "Impressive reflexes. I thought I would hit at least one of you."

Chisa got to her feet and darted out of the room, throwing her arm in front of Akane and glaring down the walkway. "Who are you?" she demanded to know.

The old man grinned. "Gurimo's the name, collecting souls is my game. And you, Chisa Yukizome, are seeming quite appetizing." He lapped at his lips.

"All right, bring it on Hannibal Lector," she glared. She activated her duel disk. "You think you can duel innocent kids and get away with it? Not on my watch, buster! You made the mistake of messing with _my_ students. Soon as I beat you, I'm going to use your nuts as coffee grinds!"

"You'll be doing nothing except spending eternity as food for our Great Leviathan!" Gurimo exclaimed.

"No," Yukizome said firmly, activating her duel disk. "I won't!"

"Let's duel," they both said.

"My move first," Gurimo stated. "And I think I'll start by activating the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Akane gasped. "No! Run, Miss Yukizome!" Akane exclaimed.

"No," Yukizome said, her glare never leaving her face. "I won't run. Stand there and watch, Akane."

"B-but…"

"Too many of you have been hurt by this seal. It has made you all afraid. I chose to stand by when Marik was around. But if I had not, we could not have rescued Hajime from his fate. But now, it's my turn. Now, I'll show you all why _I_ am your teacher."

Gurimo chuckled.

"Wipe that smug smirk off your face. Make your move so I can clean you up and shove you down the nearest sewage pipe."

Gurimo's smirk faded and he swallowed. "I play this monster in attack mode: Zure! Knight of Dark World!"

A zombiesh looking grayish purple fiend appeared on the battlefield with cursed armor and a tattered blue cape. It had 1800 attack points and 1500 defense points, the former of which immediately boosted to 2300 attack points. "I shall now place these two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My move," Yukizome stated. She drew the top card of her deck. "And now I activate this magic card: Heavy Storm, destroying every magic and trap card on the field." _Let's see your Orichalcos stand up to this!_

A raging storm surrounded the battlefield and shattered Gurimo's face-down cards, yet the Orichalcos remained.

"Let me guess, it's so super powerful, it can't be destroyed by spell and trap cards?"

"Monster effects either. You're awfully quick on the uptake."

Yukizome smirked and Gurimo could see the secret evil that lay deeply buried in this woman. "Oh trust me, you're not dealing with the average duelist anymore." The smirk went away and her determined glare returned. "If I can't destroy your Seal of Orichalcos the easy way, then I'll just have to beat you the hard way!"

"Good luck with that when I have a monster with 2,300 attack points on the field!" Gurimo exclaimed.

"You'd be terrible at gambling. Much like with poker, and with dueling, never tempt someone into doing something," Yukizome flipped a magic card around in her hand. "You'll end up with cider in your ear. I activate this spell card, Fissure!"

A giant hole opened up in the ground as the magic card Yukizome played swallowed up Gurimo's monster.

"No monsters and no face-down cards. You're in for a spanking now," Yukizome glared, her stare as dark as the void in between galaxies. "I summon Gemini Elf!"

Yukizome slapped the all powerful rare 4-star monster onto the field, the two twin elves standing in front of her. "Gemini Elf! Attack! Gemini Double Radiation!"

Each elf that made up Gemini Elf launched a powerful magic blast at Gurimo that shook his body from the real damage, bringing his life points down to 2,100. Lightning then struck the courtyard, setting it on fire.

"H-hey, Miss Yukizome, this place is on fire!" Akane exclaimed.

"There should be a fire extinguisher around here somewhere," Yukizome said. "Go find it."

"Y-yeah…" Akane scampered off as another bolt of lightning struck the facility and thunder clapped overhead. A light rain trickled down, but it wasn't nearly strong enough to cancel out the now raging fire. Fierce winds were also blowing. A storm was brewing and Yukizome was its epicenter.

"I place one card face-down," Yukizome said. "Your move."

Gurimo drew the top card of his deck. "I activate this card, Graceful Charity! Now I get to draw 3 cards as long as I discard two." Gurimo drew three cards and then sent two to the graveyard. "Next, I'll activate this spell card: Soul Charge! Now I can bring back as many monsters from my graveyard as possible at the cost of some life points!" Gurimo exclaimed. Zure, Knight of Dark World, along with Element Doom and Element Soldier appeared on the battlefield. Gurimo's life points fell from 2,100 to 600, but it would be worth it. Oh Yukizome was going to get it now.

"I now sacrifice all of my monsters to awaken my ultimate beast. Go! Wicked Eraser!" Gurimo's monster hit the table 2,000 attack points strong, its power enhancing even further thanks to the power of the Orichalcos, bringing it to a total of 2,500 points.

"Next, I activate the last card in my hand! Card of Demise! Now I can keep drawing until I hold five cards in my hand!" Gurimo replenished his hand. "And now, I shall activate this spell card! Megamorph! Since my life points are lower than yours, my monster will have its attack points doubled!"

"Not going to happen," Yukizome said, pressing the button on her duel disk. "Activate trap! Magic Jammer! By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate the activation of any magic card that has been activated."

Gurimo blinked sweating.

Yukizome sent a card from her hand to the graveyard and spoke with as much of a contralto as her voice would let her. "Nobody messes with my students." Another lightning bolt hit the ground and thunder clapped across the sky. "And since I only have one card on the field, that means your monster loses 1000 attack points, meaning it's now weaker than my monster. So go ahead, attack me." Water dripped from Yukizome's bangs. "Make my day."

 _What the hell is this woman? I was told she was just a bubbly housekeeper, yet this feeling…I feel like I'm on the receiving end of Master Dartz's anger himself._

Gurimo coughed and stated. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn then," Yukizome said and drew the top card of her deck. "Since summoning a monster will inevitably make your monster more powerful, I have no choice but to attack with only Gemini Elf on the field!" she declared, extending her arm out. "Go now! Gemini Double Radiation!"

Gurimo smirked. "Sorry, but I'm afraid that won't work this time. Reveal face-down card, Blast with Chain!" A chain wrapped itself tightly around Wicked Eraser and its attack power suddenly was boosted by 500 points.

Yukizome gasped. "What?"

"Haha, you did exactly the only move you could possibly make," Gurimo stated. "So sorry. Wicked Eraser! Eraser Beam!"

Gurimo's monster blasted a beam back at the magic blasts Yukizome's elf was firing and overcame them. The beams continued, destroying the elves and hitting Yukizome in the shoulder. She barely flinched from the shot as her life points ticked down to 3,900.

"Not bad," she smirked. "I'll be honest. It's not easy to make me lose life points. But it's still my turn." She placed a monster sideways on the card reader. "One monster card face-down." She then set another card face-down. "And one card face-down from my hand. My turn is over."

"Heh heh heh. Running scared in the end, just like your students. How gutless."

"We'll see," Yukizome said with a smirk. Her confidence had not been shot at all. This was not like Peko Pekoyama. Even if by playing a monster and a face-down she had allowed Gurimo's Wicked Eraser to rise to 3,000 points, she still seemed confident she could win."

"Stubborn woman," Gurimo said. "Defeating you will truly be a delight." He drew the top card of his deck. "Ahhh, perfect. I activate this magic card: Fairy Meteor Crush! This will allow my monster to deal damage when it destroys your monster even though your monster is in defense position!"

Yukizome winced as the rain poured around her and Gurimo.

"And now, I shall activate another magic card: Supremacy Berry! This magic card will allow me to gain 2,000 life points since my life points are lower than yours." Gurimo's life points ascended to 2,600. This duel, it seemed, was far from over. "Now, Wicked Eraser! Attack!"

Wicked Eraser fired a beam forward and Yukizome's monster was revealed: Mystical Elf.

"Not so fast! I activate a Quick Play Spell, Reliable Guardian!" Yukizome exclaimed.

"What on earth good will that do?" Gurimo guffawed. "My monster has 3,000 attack points to your monster's pathetic 2,000. Reliable guardian only raises its defense points by 700 points."

Yukizome stood by and watched as Gurimo's laser barreled towards Mystical Elf, slamming into her barrier. It looked like the barrier might crack, but that's when Wicked Eraser's beam suddenly shrunk in girth and power and was dispersed. The attack had failed.

"What? Impossible! You have no cards in your hand! Explain yourself, woman! Explain your witchcraft and lies!"

"The only lies here are the lies fed to you by the Orichalcos!" Yukizome shouted. "But fine, you want to know why your attack failed. Then class is in session. Shut your mouth and open your ears. You might learn something. Wicked Eraser gains 1,000 attack points for every card on my side of the field. That is true. However, Reliable Guardian is a quick play spell. As soon as its effect engages," Yukizome explained as though the event were replaying in her mind with a sepia colored tone, "My magic card goes to the graveyard, therefore it's no longer in play. However, your attack has not completed and damage has not been calculated. Therefore, your Wicked Eraser now reassess what cards are in play and recognizes now that I only have _one_!" Yukizome exclaimed, picking her mystical elf up off the duel disk to show it to Gurimo.

"No! This can't be!" Gurimo exclaimed as his life points fell down to 1,900. A bolt of lightning struck the walkway behind him and set the path behind him on fire. The flames licked at the barrier that encased him and Yukizome inside the Seal of Orichalcos.

"Timing is everything and yours was off. May I have my turn?" Yukizome asked.

Gurimo grit his teeth. "Yes."

"Good," Yukizome stated and drew the top card of her deck. "I activate the magic card Card of Sanctity. Now, I can get a full hand back. So can you. But I plan to end this. _Now."_

Yukizome now had a hand of six cards. Wicked Eraser still had 1000 attack points thanks to the power of the Orichalcos and playing any card would increase its attack value. "I activate this magic card, Monster Reborn!" Yukizome exclaimed. "This allows me to raise from my graveyard a monster that all truly fear! Show yourself! Rise now! Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju!"

Flame and a roar shook the battlefield as a titanic dinosaur creature, wreathed in fire, appeared in the middle of the estate, crunching part of the building underfoot.

Gurimo sweated.

"I may not have enough attack power to inflict damage by destroying your Wicked Eraser, but Dogoran is more than powerful enough to match it equally. Go! Dogoran! Attack! Ignition Flame Stream!"

Dogoran unleashed a powerful blast of flame down onto Wicked Eraser, but Eraser fired back with a powerful pink beam as the two attacks clashed overhead with Dogoran blasting down and Wicked Eraser blasting up. The attack shook the estate.

"Miss Yukizome!" Akane shouted over the noise. "There's fire everywhere, but I—" she gasped when she saw Wicked Eraser and Dogoran fighting. She was approaching from the opposite end of the courtyard. "What…is that?"

"Stay back, Akane," Yukizome told her. "This is all on me from here on out." Lightning struck the ground twice. "And I don't want you getting hurt."

A blast of energy and fire exploded within the seal, scratches appearing on Yukizome's arms and slight rips tore at her apron and suit. Both monsters had vanished.

Upon the ground, lay the core of Wicked Eraser.

"Foolish woman, you may have succeeded in destroying Wicked Eraser, but you've failed to take into account one of its special abilities! Whenever Wicked Eraser is destroyed, it takes everything on the field with it!" Gurimo exclaimed gleefully.

The core exploded, throwing Yukizome against the wall of the seal's barrier, but she maintained her footing from the bounce and didn't drop to even one knee. As Mystical Elf disappeared, Yukizome massaged her shoulder.

"Don't forget, I still haven't played a monster this turn. So I choose this one! Milla the Temporal Magician!" A white-haired woman dressed all in white, carrying a long, golden scepter, performed a pirouette as she practically danced onto the battlefield. She had 1800 attack points and 1000 defense points. "It's your move," Yukizome said as a lightning bolt crashed down directly onto the barrier of the seal.

Gurimo drew the top card of his deck. "I summon to the field Archfiend Soldier!" Gurimo exclaimed as a mighty monster with 1900 attack points and 1500 defense points hit the table. And, of course, thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos, it was stronger than ever at 2,400 attack points. "Archfiend Soldier, attack! Destroy her Temporal Magician!"

The attack was a slaughter. Despite Milla's light beams, Archfiend Soldier plowed through it and punched her in the chest before raking her across the face and causing her to explode. This dropped Yukizome's life points to 3,300.

"I think that will do for now," Gurimo grinned.

 _What's this guy up to?_ Yukizome wondered. _It's true that I have lots of spell and trap removal, but how would he know to be wary against that?_ Yukizome shook her head. "I'm just going to have to continue fighting my hardest and take you down!"

Yukizome drew the top card of her deck. "I activate this spell card: Hammer Shot, destroying the strongest monster on the field!"

A giant hammer appeared and smacked Archfiend Soldier over the head, destroying it.

"Now, I'll play this monster, Shining Fairy!" A fairy with large, beautiful orange wings settled onto the battlefield. "Now, attack Gurimo's life points directly! Shining Ball Blast!"

Shining Fairy unleashed its attack on Gurimo, bringing his life points down to 500 from the attack.

"My turn is over."

 _Even if Shining Fairy is destroyed, I can just summon a new monster. Then, on my turn,_ Yukizome looked at a powerful monster in her hand, _I'll wipe him out._

"Excellent," Gurimo stated. "Thank you so much for playing right into my hands my dear."

"What are you talking about?" Yukizome asked over the sound of the pouring rain.

"Why, filling up my graveyard with monsters. In order to summon Wicked Eraser, I needed three monsters. Counting Wicked Eraser itself, that makes four and you just gave me a fifth. And all my monsters are dark attribute types."

"So?"

"So, that means I can summon this dark monster to bring about your destruction! I summon to the field The Dark Creator!" Gurimo exclaimed. A powerful being with an entirely black body appeared on the battlefield with 2,300 attack points and 3,000 defense points. It's attack power then increased to 2,800.

"A powerful monster with a special summoning condition?" Yukizome questioned.

"It's so much more than just that." Gurimo ejected Wicked Eraser from his graveyard. "Since Wicked Eraser can only be normal summoned or set, I'll remove it from my graveyard with Dark Creator's effect, but this let's me bring back Archfiend Soldier to my field from the graveyard!" Archfiend Soldier returned to the battlefield, hungry for fairy flesh and vengeance.

"And there's more. Since I've yet to normal summon a monster this turn, I'll add this behemoth to the battlefield. Meet my Element Saurus!" A theropod dinosaur with pink spines running down its back and smoke coming out of its nostrils hit the table with 1500 attack points and 1200 defense points. The seal of Orichalcos increased its attack power by 500 points for a total of 2000.

"This duel is over! I have three monsters, and you only have one!"

"MISS YUKIZOME!" Akane cried out in anguish. No. She couldn't watch another person she cherished completely disappear.

"Dark Creator! Attack! Black Lightning Bolt of Retribution! Destroy Shining Fairy!"

Dark Creator reigned down a black thunderbolt that zapped Yukizome's monster, the residual lightning zapping at her body. Yukizome flinched only a little as her life points fell to 1,900.

"Thanks to Shining Fairy, I can special summon another one from my deck in attack mode, unfortunately for me."

Gurimo chuckled. "Yes. I know. Archfiend Soldier! Destroy that monster too! Rend it to pieces!"

Archfiend Soldier raked its claws down Yukizome's monster, leaving her apprehensive face to meet its demented gaze. Her life points fell down to only 900.

"I'll summon yet another monster: Maiden of the Moonlight!" Yukizome exclaimed. This monster at least had 1500 attack points.

"Pointless." Gurimo said. "Element Saurus attack! Destroy her monster! Dark Flame Burst!"

Element Saurus unleashed a fireball from its mouth and blew up Yukizome's maiden, bringing her life points down to only 400, practically evening up the game in life points, but far from it in field presence.

As Yukizome banged her back on the barrier of the Seal of Orichalcos, her hair ribbon fell out of her hair, causing her hair to cascade down from the rain, covering one of her eyes.

"Heh heh heh. HAHAHAHAHA! Surrender! You have been beaten! No matter what you summon, I have plenty of options to breach the last of your once insurmountable life points! You lose, Chisa Yukizome!"

"I lose?" Yukizome asked rhetorically. "Who decided that? No matter what I summon, you'll take out the last of my life points." Yukizome tore off her damaged apron and threw it at the ground. "Who decided that?" She gave a smirk so vile and so cruel to Gurimo it looked as if she was 7 and a half feet tall, looking down on him from on high. "I decide when and how I lose!" Yukizome's pride and determination flared to life as a nasty glare could now be seen emanating from her visible eye socket. "And for me, this duel…is not over yet!" Yukizome tore the top card of her deck off it and into her hand. "You control the power of darkness, but for me, those who would wield the power of shadow, will be made to face the light. Behold!" Yukizome activated the card in her hand. "I activate Cost Down! Now, I can summon any monster with six stars or lower without having to sacrifice a monster!" She held up a card in her hand. "Of course, the price to pay for this, is only one other card in my hand." She discarded a spell card to the graveyard. "So now, I can play this monster! I summon the Goddess of Sweet Revenge!"

A green haired goddess with hair so long it was dragging on the ground appeared on the battlefield. She was shining all around her, garbed in green with a long, pyrite colored scepter in her hand. It had 1800 attack points and 2000 defense points.

"And what exactly is that supposed to prove?" Gurimo chuckled. "Your monster is far too weak to destroy any of mine."

"Lies!" Yukizome declared. "I'll show you. Goddess of Sweet Revenge, attack Dark Creator now!"

"Miss Yukizome, no!" Akane wasn't very smart, but she knew that 2800 was greater than 1800.

"If your intention is to suicide yourself into oblivion, I'll gladly help you along," Gurimo said, chuckling. "Dark Creator, destroy her goddess with your bolt of dark lightning!"

Dark Creator rained down lightning from above, but just as the bolts reached Yukizome's monster, another monster suddenly appeared. It was a blond-haired angel with _gigantic_ snowy white wings, garbed in blue and orange. This angel's feather tips were yellow and red and it was helping Yukizome's goddess survive the attack.

"What? What's going on?"

Yukizome didn't answer, she simply let her cards do the talking for her. As Dark Creator's black lightning fizzled out, Goddess of Sweet Revenge, aided by this new angelic being, fired forward a blast of green energy. Her partner fired its own blast of white light from its palm as both attacks coiled together and tore a hole so fine through Dark Creator that it bifurcated the being, causing it to explode.  
"What? No! NO! This can't be!"

"Time for your final lesson," Yukizome said as her angelic ally floated above Goddess of Sweet Revenge, arms crossed over himself in an X-position, fists against his shoulders. Yukizome retrieved a card from her graveyard, which had been in her hand only moments before. "This card is called Honest. It's an angelic being that can be sent to the graveyard during battle from my hand when one of my light attribute monsters battle. When it does, it gives my monster attack power equal to the monster its battling."

"But…but that means…" Gurimo stuttered.

Yukizome pulled a collapsed apron from within her business suit and put it on. "It means class is over." She put a new ribbon tie in her hair and then extended her arm out forcefully, index finger pointing at Gurimo firmly. "And you failed!"

Gurimo swallowed as his eyes shrunk in, shaking with despair.

Yukizome glared so intently at Gurimo, it was like her face had become a shadow itself. " _Never_ mess with my students." Gurimo's life points then dropped to 0.

As Gurimo felt the Seal of Orichalcos close around him, he dropped to his knees and then lay on his back. He laughed, coughing. "Do you feel happy to have taken revenge? Well, you've wasted all of your effort. It doesn't matter that you've defeated me. It won't bring your students back. And soon, all of humanity will belong to the Great Leviathan!" Gurimo raised a rain-soaked arm to the sky. "Glory to Master Dartz!" he shouted with the last of his strength. "May your reign be long…" his arm started to fall. "And…true."

Gurimo's soul was then taken by the Orichalcos.

The rain then began to fall harder as the wind died down and the thunder stopped clapping. The fire at the estate was put out, leaving Yukizome standing tall, Akane nearby, and Gurimo on the ground, soulless.

Taking a deep breath, Yukizome balled her fists, raised her head to the sky and let out a loud, Amazonian cry of victory.

Akane knew it then, Yukizome wasn't just a woman, or a teacher, she was a warrior just like her. Not just that, she was a warrior without compare, an inspiration. Gurimo had taunted her, demanded that she surrender, but at every turn Yukizome refused. She stood tall and held her ground.

In her heart, Akane's courage seemed to well up, as well as a burning desire to fight. Not for blood, not for sport, but to follow this woman, her teacher into whatever hellish journey she'd embarked on.

"Yeah! Get that blood pumping!" Akane declared. She let out her own bellow from the bottom of her heart.

For a good few minutes, Yukizome and Akane started trying to one up each other on who could sound like a berserk amazon the most. By then, the rain was letting up and Yukizome was putting Gurimo on her back.

"You're awesome, Miss Yukizome!" Akane exclaimed, grinning like a demon. "I never should've doubted you for a second! Point me in the direction you want me to go! I'll duel and punch whoever you want me to!"

"I appreciate it, Akane, but it won't just be you and me." She and Akane stepped out of the estate as the sun pierced the storm clouds. "We're going to fight Dartz and his acolytes and rescue the other students. And we're all going to do it, together."

"Yeah!" Akane exclaimed. Finally, things were starting to get exciting. And she didn't have to worry about her friends leaving her. After worrying about Nekomaru, after the gut punch of Chiaki not being around, after fearing for the loss of Hajime, Akane knew she didn't have to worry at all. After all, her class had Yukizome, the strongest guiding light of all.

* * *

Inside Dartz's hallowed sanctuary of souls, deep beneath the ocean's surface, he and the other Acolytes noticed it when Gurimo's image was emblazoned on an otherwise empty stone slab.

"Gurimo has been defeated," Dartz said.

"Man, that old man was such a bore. I'm glad he's gone," Hiyoko said. "Who took him out?"

"Musta been someone really skilled ta do that. Gurimo wunt zactly a pushover," Valon remarked.

"I bet it was Hajime. His hope must be blossoming already," Nagito said.

"That is not the case, young Komaeda. Come hither, all of you."

The acolytes stepped up to Dartz's clairvoyance pool where he could see events unfolding. They all saw Yukizome screaming at the sky.

"Hey! That's my house! What's going on?" Hiyoko snapped, pissed off. And then she realized what else bothered her in this picture. "Wait a sec, is that…Miss Yukizome?"

"I didn't even know she could duel. You?" Nagito asked Gundham.

"I suppose it does make sense. To be our guiding light, Miss Yukizome should be able to harness the power of a thousand suns."

"Ugh, in English!" Hiyoko snapped.

"I think he means that your teacher had to be a skilled duelist in order to lead all of you. That's not exactly firm logic, but the result is the same either way," Rafael said.

"Hey! Hey!" Hiyoko tugged on Dartz's arm. "Father Dartz, can I duel Miss Yukizome next?"

"You wish to duel her, my child?"

"Well yeah, I mean Alister's already got a hate boner for Kaiba, Valon's still chasing Mai Valentine's skirt, Rafael already called dibs on Yugi Mutoh, Gundham's got a relationship with Sonia that Facebook would call complicated, Natsumi has Joey gunning for her like the jealous, spurned ex he is, and Nagito and Hajime just scream bland, traditional rivals."

"Is she always like this?" Natsumi asked Nagito.

"Yup," Nagito responded.

"I do not have a…hate boner for Seto Kaiba," Alister cut in.

"Yeah, you do. It's a pretty hateful boner," Hiyoko said with an impish grin.

"The level between you, small one, and the guiding light is vast," Gundham said. "What makes you think you should duel her?"

"Cause she makes me sick! Look at her, acting like she's everyone's mom! I never said she could be my mom! And when I need her the most, she's never there! She's just as much at fault for leaving me weak and defenseless as Mahiru." She tugged on Dartz's arm, smiling happily. "So can I duel her, Father Dartz? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

Dartz pat Hiyoko on the head. "Of course you can, my child."

"Yay! Thank you, Father Dartz!" Hiyoko gave him a big hug, nestling her face against his side. "You're the best!"

"For someone who doesn't want to be treated like a child, you sure act like one a lot," Natsumi said.

"No one asked you, you filthy skank," Hiyoko snapped. "Don't you have blowjob you could be giving right now with those lips?"

"Why you little bitch!" Natsumi shouted, darting for Hiyoko, finger nails curved like claws.

Hiyoko hid behind Dartz and whined. "Father Dartz, she's scaring me."

"Natsumi, control yourself. We all have the same goal. Let us not fight amongst ourselves," Dartz said.

"Hmph," Natsumi turned her head away, arms folded. From behind Dartz, Hiyoko stuck her tongue out and pulled down her eye. Natsumi's eye twitched as she glared at her, growling, teeth grit.

"I don't think the most adept strategy would be to duel The Invincible One right this moment," Gundham stated.

"Oh? You have a different plan in mind, young Tanaka?" Dartz asked.

"Indeed," Gundham grinned. "Release the demons once again. Beasts. Fiends. Dinosaurs! Reptiles! Dragons! Even the fish and sea serpents! I can control them all with the power you've granted me! A second wave to inflict chaos and turmoil and gather up more souls _much_ faster! After all, we have lost an acolyte, we must compensate for their contribution."

"How very astute," Dartz said, seeming to agree with Gundham's proposal. "To what aim?"

"Where monsters roam, the other dragon whisperers are sure to follow. So far, only Timaeus has revealed itself. If we know who to crush, there will be _nothing_ stopping the Great Leviathan from RETURNING TO THIS WORLD!"

"That's a great idea, Gundham! Why didn't I think of that? If we combine your talent with the power of the Orichalcos, it'll create such a momentous despair that hope will have no _choice_ but to confront it."

"Keh heh heh," Gundham chuckled. "Well, I do have my moments."

"Let me go with you. If my luck aids you, we'll have an even greater chance of drawing them out."

"You are not good for much, jester, but you will suffice in this task. Yes, let us combine our power and turn the tide of warfare, before the enemy can gain any ground!"

"Master Dartz," Rafael said, stepping up. "Please allow me to go with these two. I don't trust them by themselves."

"Your concern is noted, Rafael. You may go. I hope that is all right, gentlemen," Dartz said to Nagito and Gundham.

"Having the scorned guardian on our side could be useful," Gundham said. "I have no objections."

"It'll be a good chance to see the depth of your hope, Rafael," Nagito said. "Don't let me down."

 _You're the one I'm more concerned with,_ Rafael thought. Gundham he was convinced was devoted to the cause, but Nagito gave him pause. Whose side was he truly on? Or was he a neutral party pretending to be one of their allies. Rafael wanted to confirm the truth with his own eyes.

"Then it's agreed. Hiyoko and I will stay here. Rafael, Gundham and Nagito shall start the worldwide assault again. Alister, I leave Seto Kaiba to you."

"Right," Alister nodded.

"As for you and Valon, Natsumi," Dartz said. "I have a special task in mind for the two of you."

"Consider it done," Natsumi said.

Dartz smiled. He loved having such compliant minions. It made everything all too easy.

* * *

Hours later, Yukizome was throwing Gurimo's unconscious body on the floor in front of the Steering Committee.

"Who is this filthy man?" the Chairwoman asked.

"His name is Gurimo and he's one of the acolytes responsible for the sudden monster attacks. He's a member of an organization that I believe leads to the heart of the matter that's plaguing this school," Yukizome told her.

The Vice-Chairwoman then spoke up. "And, what do you plan to do now? Your investigation will certainly be called off. You took a risk and yielded results. We're sorry we ever doubted you."

"To stop an Ultimate, you need to use an Ultimate, I'm calling for an open season on these acolytes of the Orichalcos. As long as I'm guiding my students," Yukizome said forcefully, "I know they can do anything. We'll put a stop to it."

"That's an awfully big risk," one of the committee members said, really not sure if this was a stellar plan.

"I think it's a splendid idea," Munakata's uncle said. "Chisa. You and your kids got the job."

"Excuse me, but it's _my_ job to make the executive orders," the chairwoman accosted.

"Then make it," Munakata's uncle said.

The chairwoman shook her head and sighed. "While it is a big risk, and there's no one here that does not agree, your class has you and the Ultimate Duelist as a part of it, as well as Battle City Finalist, Sonia Nevermind." The chairwoman lowered her head to Yukizome. "I am leaving this task to you." She picked her head up and glared at her. "Do _not_ fail, or you will be executed."

Yukizome gulped.

The chairwoman coughed. "Sorry, old habit. But you will be severely punished for failure."

"Don't worry," Yukizome said. "I won't fail. Together, my students and I are going to save the world!"

* * *

 **(A/N: You saw it first here, folks. Don't fuck with Yukizome. It will not end well. And now, all of the rival pairings have been set for this arc: Yugi/Rafael, Kaiba/Alister (which we'll see very little of), Mai/Valon, Joey/Natsumi, Sonia/Gundham, Hajime/Nagito, and now Yukizome/Hiyoko.**

 **Speaking of, how did you all like Yukizome's first ever duel? I wanted this to be her big moment. I told you things were going to turn around and I meant it. I wanted to set her up against an opponent that seemed fierce—hell Gurimo pushed Yugi into a corner in canon—and have her prevail. I contemplated Yukizome completely stomping Gurimo into the ground, but that felt like I would've been playing Yukizome up too much. Not to mention, this chapter would've been much shorter and I like all chapters in this fic to be at least 5,000 words unless I specifically wanted it to be super short.**

 **I'm gonna take a break for next chapter unless the reception to this one is really,** _ **really**_ **positive. Next chapter is all plot—one of those rare chapters where a duel doesn't take place—but I'm out of time this weekend to write it.**

 **And the chapter after that…is that the Jaws theme playing?**

 **Er, anyway, as always, from all of me to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	67. Grab Your Duel Disk! Everybody Let's Go!

**(A/N: As I may or may not have mentioned before. There is no duel in this chapter. It's all character interactions. Enjoy. Be forewarned that this is the last break we're going to get from Junko for the rest of the arc. There will be breaks from her in other arcs, but…yeah. She's unfortunately here to stay).**

* * *

That following Sunday, hours before Gundham would coordinate with Nagito and Rafael to unleash chaotic calamity upon the world once more, Chihiro Fujisaki was out shopping. Despite the insanity of a few days ago, Chihiro, unaware of the truth, felt safe enough to go and do his health and beauty shopping. Granted, he was dressed like a girl, looking for men's shampoo and body wash, but if anyone asked, he could always put on a charming smile and say he was shopping for his dad.

As Chihiro rounded the corner of an aisle, he kept his head up, muttering to himself. "Let's see…where is it?" The shelves seemed to have been moved around since he was last here. "Oh. There we are." He said, gazing upon a blue bottle on a reachable shelf for his height. "Blueberry anti-perspirant." Chihiro reached forward to get the bottle, only for a gloved hand to reach up and bump into his. Both hands pulled away from the bottle. Chihiro looked to the side to see who he had come in contact with.

Standing not too far away from him was a young woman about his age dressed in a purple overcoat and matching skirt and boots. She had long, grayish, almost purplish hair and eyes so violet they could double as amethysts. Her hair was long and a bit wavy, except for one long lock that was tied into a braid. Her expression was emotionless and her posture rather rigid. Despite her being a girl, Chihiro felt a bit intimidated by her. After all, not only did her stare feel like ice, but she was also taller than him.

The girl spotted the gold-plated KC badge Chihiro had pinned to his blouse. "KC…you work for Kaiba Corp?" Her voice was calm and controlled. And a bit cuter in pitch than Chihiro expected.

"Ah! Yes! I'm a junior programmer. My name is Chihiro Fujisaki," Chihiro said, startled.

"Fujisaki…the same Fujisaki that made multiple breakthroughs in AI functionality?" the girl pondered a finger against her chin.

"Y-yes, th-that's me. U-um, who are you?"

The girl seemed to smile as she placed the back of her hand under her chin. "Ah, how rude of me." She stared blankly at Chihiro, bowing slightly. "My name is Kyoko Kirigiri."

"Oh. I…I see." The conversation seemed to die just then until Chihiro stated, "It's rare to see a girl looking at this product since men hate the smell."

"I…need it for an investigation," Kyoko said, putting a hand behind her head. She cleared her throat. "Although…you're a girl too, aren't you?"

"Er, yes. That's me. I'm a girly girl!" Chihiro smiled, showing off those rosy cheeks. "Er, um, I just…it's rare to see _another_ girl, um…"

"Getting off the subject," Kyoko said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ma'am?" Kyoko glared.

"Er, I mean…s-so um, an investigation. Are you some kind of private…wait! You said Kirigiri, right? Like the famous legendary detectives?"

"That's correct. I'm the youngest in the bloodline."

Chihiro's eyes shined. "I never thought I'd meet a famous detective. So, what kind of investigation brings you to domino, Miss Kirigiri?"

"I'm afraid I can't talk about ongoing investigations," Kyoko said stoically.

"R-right, o-of course. Um, say, if your current investigation isn't a high priority then…maybe…"

"Speak up, or I can't help you," Kyoko stated, folding her arms.

"Ah! Sorry!" Chihiro exclaimed. "Um, could you please help Mr. Kaiba. He's under a lot of public pressure from the monster attacks." Chihiro looked sad. "I want to help…but I don't know the first thing about investigating."

Kyoko smirked. "It's fine. I'd be more than happy to lend the Kaiba Corporation a helping hand." Kyoko put a finger on her cheek. "Unfortunately, Seto Kaiba turned down my help. He sounded far too prideful to outsource the investigation, stating that he wanted to do things his way. Normally, I'd write this off as someone hiding their true intentions, but Seto Kaiba doesn't strike me as the type. He seems just to be that prideful and arrogant according to everything I've read about him."

Chihiro laughed. "That's Mr. Kaiba all right. He's such a controlling, dominating type of guy, don't you think?"

"Controlling and dominating is certainly one way to put it."

"Um, if Mr. Kaiba turned you down, I'll hire you myself."

"That…might work. Truth be told, I've been investigating the monster attacks on my own, but without access to the Kaiba Corporation's network, my investigation's come to a crawl."

"And how does the perfume come into play?"

"That's for a different investigation!" Kyoko exclaimed, index finger extended.

"R-right," Chihiro sweated in fear.

Kyoko folded her arms and spoke normally again. "What's your security clearance with the Kaiba Corporation."

"U-um, level two," Chihiro replied. "I know it's not top level access, but—"

"Good enough," Kyoko answered. She smiled. "Oh, and don't worry about payment. Once Seto Kaiba realizes how thick headed he's been, I'm sure I can bill him instead."

"Well if he doesn't, I'll foot the bill. Mr. Kaiba is an inspiration to me. I want to do all I can to help him. I want to be just like him in a few years."

Kyoko studied Chihiro's face a moment. To some degree, Chihiro Fujisaki was an enigma. Certainly Kyoko knew that Chihiro wore their heart on their sleeve, but his mannerisms were all over the place. It made it difficult for Kyoko to tell if Chihiro was in love with Kaiba, or a crossdresser with a healthy dose of hero worship. Either way, Kyoko supposed it didn't matter. For now, this was convenient. Now she had an in into the Kaiba Corporation.

"I suggest we finish our shopping and head for Kaiba Corp. Let's meet outside under the awning."

"Y-yes! Of course! Oh, and Miss Kirigiri."

"Hmm?"

Chihiro smiled. "Thank you again."

Kyoko smiled back at Chihiro. "It's really no trouble, honestly."

* * *

While Kyoko and Chihiro were walking to Kaiba Corp, the members of Doma unleashed their next move. Monsters of all sorts began bombarding the city. Whiptail crows flew through the sky, Trakadons stampeded through the city, scaring all sorts of civilians. Other types of monsters also seemed to be terrorizing the locals, only interested in causing fear and terror, never once maiming innocent civilians. It was like the zombie apocalypse had come, but with Duel Monsters and a lot less corpses.

That was the final straw for Seto Kaiba. Someone slowly buying company shares? Fine. Bad PR? Fine. He could put out the flames. Pulling a second stunt almost immediately after a private investigator had come knocking at his door and he'd turned her down? Now this was going too far. Whoever was behind this was about to get a personal greeting of Kaiba's boot to the backside of their fine suit pants and Kaiba had a pretty good idea whose pants needed kicking. Loading up his custom-built Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet, Kaiba and Mokuba sailed off into the sky for Duelist Kingdom Island.

"Hey, Seto, are you sure we'll be safe?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba pressed a button on the console as the lower jaw of Kaiba's jet lowered and a cannon shot from the mouth. The whole jet seemed to warm up, and slow down as suddenly a blast of concentrated electromagnetic energy shot out of the mouth like a bolt of lightning, blowing up one of the monsters.

"I thought we stopped making weapons!" Mokuba gasped.

"This is for self-defense purposes only," Kaiba said as he sent the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet into a barrel roll. "Besides, I'm the only one that has a jet like this and the weapon is very experimental and impractical given it has to use the jet's own engine and fuel cells to fire. But for clearing mid-air debris, it gets the job done." Kaiba then set the engines to max power, punctured the sound barrier and flew towards California.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground, Yugi and company were gathered together to investigate the situation, with Mai tagging along given she had nothing better to do on a Sunday.

"What do we do, Yugi?" Téa asked as the group stood out in the middle of the city by the large clock planted inside the waterfall.

Yugi took out his dueling deck and held Timaeus to the sky. "Eye of Timaeus!" he shouted. The card gave a bright glow, only to fade seconds later.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Mai asked.

"I mean…it worked last time," Yugi said, looking down at the card. "You try, Pharaoh." Yugi switched with his alter ego.

"EYE OF TIMAEUS!" Yami thundered, his booming baritone echoing through the area. Once more the card glowed for only a few seconds, but it faded soon enough, Timaeus never emerging.

Miho looked sad, "I bet if Ibuki were here she would crack a really funny joke about performance issues."

Tristan pat her on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Ibuki…" Joey said, fist clenched, staring at it in anguish. "Natsumi's gotta have something to do with this. And when I get my hands on her, she's gonna be sorry!"

"Let's split up and look for her then. Téa, you go with Yugi. I'll go with Miho."

"Guess that means I'm stuck with Mai," Joey said, shrugging and sighing.

"What do you mean stuck with me?" Mai snapped.

"Er…"

"Bye, Joey," Téa and Tristan said at the same time, leaving with their investigation buddies.

* * *

 **One Black Eye Later…**

"Anyone ever tell you that you hit like a rogue boxer?" Joey asked, covering his swollen eye.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're an oblivious idiot?"

"Hey! I said I was sorry," Joey said. "Jeez!"

Mai calmed down, her sigh a symbol of her gentler mood. "Hey, Joey, do I seem…out of place with the rest of you?"

"Out of place? What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"I just…I'm 24 and you're all still in high school. You don't think that's…weird, or anything?"

"Course not," Joey said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Friendship is friendship. It's okay to be friends with anyone you wanna be friends with. Why? Do you think it's weird?"

"No. Not at all."

"Mai?" If he hadn't been looking right at her. Joey wouldn't have thought Mai was speaking. It was like she dropped from her usual soprano down to a much lower alto.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Your voice."

"Hmm? Oh. It gets tiring to keep using that peppy voice all the time. I took it on when I started my dueling career, never really let it slip. Why? Does my natural voice bother you?"

"It's uh…bit jarring compared to what I'm used to."

Mai only smirked. "Oh so you prefer the peppy party girl act, huh?" she asked, adopting her previous voice on a dime.

"I didn't say _that_."

"Then what _are_ saying?" Mai asked, keeping her adopted accent.

Joey sighed. "Look Mai, do what you want to do. I ain't gonna judge, but," he smirked, patting her on the shoulder. "I'd be happy if you'd just be you."

"Joey…" Mai balled her fists and swallowed. "Well then, the classy, natural me is here to stay, tough guy. Hope you're happy."

"Like I said, it'll take some gettin' used to, but I'm all right with it. It's you, Mai. I mean, at least now you're not trying to sound like a teenager."

"Well, I admit I was trying to escape age catching up with me," Mai chuckled. "I'll be 25 come February. Or as Japan calls it: my expiration date."

"Oh please, with looks and attitude like yours, you'll be fine."

"I hope you're right," Mai said. "Thanks, Joey."

"No problem. Now then," Joey balled a fist and glared at the nearest cloud. "Once I found Natsumi, I'm gonna kick her butt down da street! Nobody steals the souls of my friends and gets away with it!"

"Violence won't solve anything, Joey. Calm down."

Joey took a deep breath. "Sorry, I just…" Joey sighed. Mai had just been honest with him. Now, he felt, it should be his turn. "My dad's an aggressive alcoholic. It's why he and my ma don't see each otha no more. Thanks to him always bein' violent and aggressive, I started ta imitate him when I was a kid. I started usin' violence ta solve my problems. It's kinda how I ended up in a street gang ta start with, needed some boys ta watch my back, you know."

Mai nodded. "I grew up alone and rich. I didn't have any friends so I just put walls around me, but I can see merit in your survival strategy."

"When I first met Tristan, I thought he was a complete tool. I was goin' through some bad times. If you could believe it, I used to roller blade my way to deliver drugs."

Mai's eyes shrunk in. She couldn't honestly picture Joey of all people doing that.

"Course, I guess there's somethin' ta be said about the good in ya gettin' the better of ya. One time the gang I was in was beatin' up on this little kid. Course I beat the snot out of 'em and started gettin' my ass handed to me. That's when Tristan showed up ta lend me a hand. I told him to pound sand and get off my back when all was said and done."

"But you're friends now, right?" Mai questioned.

"Yup, thicker than syrup on a plate of pancakes," Joey answered. "That's just cause I got wiser as I got older. Tristan wasn't lookin' down on me. He was lookin' out for me. He had Miho and, well…"

"You had Natsumi, right?" Mai asked.

"Sorta. We weren't really like mushy lovey dovey close like Tristan and Miho were. I'll explain…"

* * *

 **Three Years Ago…**

In an abandoned warehouse, Joey Wheeler and a few other thugs were sitting around arm wrestling. This warehouse, loaded with crates full of canned meat and soups, was their hideout. Since he was the youngest of the group, Joey constantly had to be the one serving drinks and running errands.

"Yo, runt!" The eldest member of the gang said. "Where's my grape soda?"

With attitude written all over his face, Joey cracked open a can and handed it to his "boss". Of course, Joey knew who was really in charge…

"Here you idiots are just wasting away in boredom!" A snippy, female voice echoed from the entrance to the warehouse.

"Hey, Natsumi," Joey waved.

Natsumi turned her nose up.

"Look, I've got a job for you boys. We've got apartment owners in the Red Light District stiffing us on the rent again. Shake them down for the money and anything extra you can demand, you can split."

"Cracking skulls and takin' names, sounds like a good time," the then blood hungry Joey Wheeler said, tapping his knuckles together.

* * *

 **Present Day**

"So she was your boss," Mai said.

"More like our contractor. Scary too. Our gang's leader was twice her size, scruffy like Bandit Keith. He tried to crack her once and she flipped him on his back with one arm. She might look scrawny, but that chick ain't no joke. She stuck a gun in his face too. Nearly peed myself from that. Say your sorry. That was the only thing she demanded out of him."

"That's more creepy than it is cute to imagine a pre-teen girl holding a loaded gun to the face of a man twice her size. But how does that explain you two being a thing?"

* * *

 **Three Years Ago…**

"Joey! Hold your thick skull together for two seconds before I break it!" Natsumi exclaimed, trying to administer a head bandage where Joey was bleeding from his forehead after he got punched in the face during the last fight. The two were just outside the hideout, around the corner in the nearby alleyway. Joey was sitting on a crate while Natsumi stood behind him with a first aid kit sprawled out on the floor.

"I'm holding it as steady as I can. I'm feeling woozy from the blood loss! Bite me!"

"Then stop picking fights you can't win, you idiot!"

"But I won though, didn't you see? That guy was on the ground."

"Cause you caught him off guard simply cause you had to be the hero! You had to be the big strong tough guy even though you haven't finished going through puberty yet. Your haircut's more pronounced than your dignity or muscles."

"One. Rude. Second, I had to. He hit you!"

"And I could've shot him. He had brass knuckles, Joey! You could've died! Dumbass!"

"But I didn't. Look on the bright side."

"What bright side? You're bleeding and bruised all over like a battered pinata!" Natsumi exclaimed.

Joey turned and saw Natsumi blushing and pouty faced with tears in her eyes. "Natsumi…"

"I know you don't have a whole lot to live for, but what about your sister? What about…me?"

Joey then put an arm around Natsumi's shoulder and pulled her down into his shoulder. She grabbed at his shirt and buried her head in his chest, tears dripping.

"Hey, come on. I ain't goin' down that easy. Now quit cryin'. I feel like a real jerk."

"You are a jerk. Jerk."

Joey sighed.

* * *

 **Present Day**

"So, what happened?" Mai asked, now more curious than ever.

"She acted like nothing happened the following day. I mean, we kinda knew we were close and we hung out together a lot. Hell, she even bought me clothes once, but it's not like we kissed or I met her family or anything. We were just…I guess you could call it, content in our feelings of loneliness and despair. Of course, once I realized Tristan was a true pal…"

* * *

 **Two Years Ago…**

"So that's in then? You're leaving the gang?" Natsumi asked Joey as he finished walking out of the warehouse.

"I want to be better than the person my dad is. I want to be something…awesome."

Natsumi let out a grunt of stifled laughter, but couldn't help but snicker.

"Hey! I'm serious!"

"No. No. It just…that sounds like you Joey. Go out there and be Gearfried the Swordmaster or whatever animated hero suits your fancy."

"Aren'tcha gonna come with me?" Joey asked.

Natsumi shook her head. "I'm married to the underground, Joey. If that's not the life you want, then that's your choice. It's a new beginning or me."

* * *

 **Present Day**

"And that was it. Never spoke to her again after that. She went her way and I went mine."

"Wow. Most guys would stick with the girl in that situation."

"I told you, we weren't like that. And I didn't really see it like that. Course…maybe if I had…then maybe Ibuki…" Joey looked at his hand in dismay.

Mai flicked him in the forehead. "What happened to Ibuki isn't your fault. And who knows where you or I would be if you didn't stick to your morals. If you want to make Ibuki happy, then pull up your big boy pants and let's go teach your Ex a lesson in humility."

Joey smiled. "Thanks Mai."

"Though, I gotta admit, you're better off than I've ever been."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"I told you. I grew up rich and alone after my parents were caught in a tragic accident. I put up walls around me to protect myself from others. I had to learn to lie, cheat and manipulate people to stay out of dark places. When you're a pre-pubescent girl living alone in a mansion, even your butler can have a bit of…ill intent."

"I don't get it," Joey said.

Mai rolled her eyes. "The point is I had to use my own intellect to stay alive and survive. You had your gang. I had my wits. I stated as a magician's aide on stage, then as a street side card trick expert. My family's inheritance wouldn't last forever. I had to get a job of some variety.

"As I got older, the game changed, but the rules never did. You think my perfume aroma scam was my only sleight of hand trick?" Mai took out her deck and spread her arms out, performing a 20-inch wide dribble shuffle at an angle. She then presented the deck to Joey. "Pick up the card from the top of the deck. Don't tell me what it is and put the card back where you got it."

Joey lifted it up. It was one of Mai's Harpies. He then put it back on top of the deck.

Mai held her fingers near her deck and then snapped her fingers. "Pick it up again. It's a completely different card now."

Joey picked up the card and his eyes bugged out. Sure enough, the card was now a trap card: Shadow of Eyes. "How did you do that?"

Mai laughed and put her deck away. "A good magician never reveals her secrets," she winked. "My card tricks landed me a job at a casino, where I later won my first duel monsters tournament using only a pickup deck as per the rules. After that, I quit the casino business to be a duelist." She smiled. "And, well, you all know the rest."

"Yeah. Now you're our friend."

"And I wouldn't trade that for the world," Mai said.

"Well, come on then, let's go find Natsumi and show her what for," Joey said.

Mai smiled. "Right behind you."

* * *

As Téa and Yugi looked around for any sign of Natsumi, Yami stopped in his tracks to look at Timaeus.

"What's wrong, Pharaoh?" Téa asked.

"I just…I'm trying to figure out why Timaeus isn't working."

"Don't ask me. I'm not the one with the age old golden pyramid hanging from my neck," Téa said.

"There were more dragons frozen in the same temple where I obtained Timaeus. Perhaps this attack will need to be quelled by more than one dragon," Yami stated.

"Should we go looking for other dragon wielders then?" Téa suggested.

"I wouldn't know where to even started looking," Yugi replied.

A woman ran screaming past as she was chased by a gaggle of Feral Imps. "That poor woman!" Téa exclaimed.

Millennium Puzzle shining, even if he wasn't in a duel, Yami wasn't going to stand there and do nothing. "I call upon Dark Magician!"

As if he somehow knew he could summon monsters in this situation, Yami brought forth his ever-faithful companion who emerged in an instant.

"Go! Dark Magic Attack!" Yami declared.

With a wave of his hand. The area around the Feral Imps became photo negative and they were destroyed.

"This isn't like last time," Yami said. "The monsters weren't coordinated or chasing civilians. They were just wandering about aimlessly. What in the world is going on?"

"I don't know, but I get the feeling we'll have to find out," Téa said.

"Stick close to me, Téa," Yami said. "I would have for you to be hurt."

"You don't have to worry about me, Yugi," Téa said, reaching into her shoulder bag and pulling out a duel disk of her own. She activated it immediately. "Come to me! Fire Princess!" A red garbed, long haired sorceress—and yet she was considered a Pyro type monster—appeared from Téa's duel disk. She used it to incinerate a quickly approaching Nightmare Scorpion. "Come on, let me fight with you."

"Very well," Yami declared as he placed Curse of Dragon on the duel disk. "Watch my back!"

* * *

While Yami and Téa fought side by side, Miho, it seemed, distinctively lacked Téa's steel nerves in situations like these.

"Miho's scared, Tristan," she said, hanging off his arm.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, Miho," Tristan said, clenching a fist and looking at the monsters defiantly. A bunch of Dark Bats swooped down to harass the two, but Tristan beat his fist angrily at them. "Hey! Get lost! Do I look like a tree! There's no free blood samples here! Beat it!"

The bats, sensing conflict, flew up and away, leaving Tristan and Miho alone.

"Thank you, Tristan!" Miho exclaimed, hugging him, her breasts pushing into the side of his ribs.

Tristan blushed and pat her back. "It's okay, Miho. I'm right here. Come on, let's go find Natsumi and give her a piece of our mind."

This, it seemed, sparked bravery in Miho. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "Natsumi-chan won't get away with hurting Miho's friend Ibuki!"

Suddenly there was a gust of wind as a Kurama swooped down and over Miho's head. She crouched and shrieked, hands on her head. "Is it gone?"

"Yeah, flew right over you," Tristan said. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Come on, stay close to me. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Miho's sorry she's not braver."

Tristan kissed the top of her head. "It's fine, Miho. Come on."

The two headed off together then, hand in hand.

* * *

Yugi and friends were, of course, not the only ones looking out for Doma's employees. The minute the monster attack happened, Yukizome led the charge with her students to essentially search and destroy. Hajime, through intuition alone, figured out that the monsters could be destroyed with their duel monster cards. And so, most of the remaining students had shuffled off and split up using a single monster that they were coordinating with to fight.

Mikan's monster of choice was Injection Fairy Lily. Ryota's was Sword Hunter. Akane's battle partner was Amazon Queen. Kazuichi's had chosen Launcher Spider. Hajime had selected his most powerful non-fusion monster: Infernal Flame Emperor and Yukizome was toting around her newest member of her deck: The Wicked Eraser, reemployed and repurposed under the crack of her mighty whip. Since there were so many monsters about, its attack power may as well be unlimited with how many monsters it was just utterly crushing.

Teruteru was a _complete_ coward and following Akane "for his own protection". Of course, this translated to, trying to perv under Akane's skirt under the excuse of "staying as close to her as possible". Why? Because Teruteru was simply _the worst_. The darkest parts of Hajime and Yukizome wish it had been _him_ fed to the Leviathan instead. It would be equal parts stress relieving and ironic.

Sonia was also without a monster. She was too scared to wear her duel disk, in spite of Gundham's actions. Lord knows she had tried. However, simply activating the device had caused her to freak out and so now here she was shuffling behind her teacher.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, Miss Yukizome," Sonia said as Wicked Eraser destroyed every offensive monster in sight.

"Don't worry," Yukizome said. "It's my job to protect you. Trauma isn't something so easily overcome. You fight again when you're ready to, Sonia." Yukizome gently caressed Sonia's head affectionately.

As Wicked Eraser attacked, it then paused to a Blackland Fire Dragon.

"Hey. What gives? It's just a…oh." Yukizome had an inkling what the issue was. She pat her monster on its tail. "Good boy. No friendly fire on our watch."

Hajime then turned a corner to where his Blackland was squatted. "Oh. Miss Yukizome. Sonia."

"Any luck?" Yukizome asked Hajime.

"No. I haven't seen Nagito, Gundham, or Hiyoko."

Yukizome clenched at her apron. "I hate this. I can't believe my class isn't just fighting each other, but also that members of _my_ class are helping to actively destroy the world."

"It is not your fault, Miss Yukizome," Sonia told her.

"That's right. It's the fault of whoever started this stupid monster war," Hajime said, putting on a tough look. "And I'm going to make him regret hurting Chiaki."

An explosion in the distance alerted the trio. "Is that one of ours?" Hajime wondered.

"I don't know," Yukizome said. "I'm going to check it out. Hajime. Stick with Sonia. If it's dangerous, she could become a liability."

"I'm so sorry," Sonia whimpered.

Hajime grabbed her wrist. "We'll be fine. Take care of yourself, sensei."

Yukizome and Wicked Eraser then headed off together in the direction of the attack on foot and through the air.

Hajime massaged Sonia's wrist. "Sonia, no one is blaming you for not acting."

"It's just upsetting. I'm the Ultimate Princess and I cannot even make these monsters kowtow towards my will. I feel useless."

"Complaining about it won't change anything. You need to draw power deep inside yourself."

"You mean like your power?" Sonia asked.

"Huh? My…power?" Hajime questioned.

"I watched a replay of your duel with Marik once when you sparkled and glowed all gold. You looked just like the protagonist of some anime!" Sonia exclaimed, eyes shining.

Hajime looked at his hand. "According to Yukizome, that was a leftover side effect from being merged with Izuru Kamukura. But…" He made a fist. "My power is my own. Even if this Izuru kickstarted what I have now," Hajime put a hand on his chest. "It's now a part of me. And I'm not asking you to be Supergirl, Wonder Woman, or even Sailor Moon. I'm asking you to be you, Sonia."

Sonia looked forlorn at the ground. "P-perhaps I…"

"Hmm?"

Sonia swallowed, cold sweat dripping down her face, throat drying up like it was collecting tufts of cotton. Although she wasn't wearing it, Sonia had been carrying her duel disk on her back using a shoulder strap she'd connected to it.

"Sonia, don't force yourself!" Hajime exclaimed.

"No. I must face my fears. I wish I could ask you to challenge me to a duel, Hajime, but I cannot simply stand by while others fight in my place. I am a princess! It is my duty to fight on the behalf of others! Not have others throw their lives away for me!"

Hajime could sense it. Sonia was getting into it. Her old self was resurfacing.

Nervously, Sonia secured her duel disk to her arm and held it aloft above her head. "I have the Power!"

And then nothing happened.

"Huh? I was strangely expecting to glow and change clothes. How odd." Sonia laughed. "I guess I'm not a magical girl."

"Feel better?" Hajime asked.

"No. Truthfully, I'm terrified," Sonia said. "But I cannot watch this go on for any longer!" Sonia was sweating profusely as she activated her duel disk. "Hajime, thank you for being a good friend. I will be all right by myself." She summoned none other than Archlord Kristya to her side. "Besides, I'm sure Gundham has not completely changed. If I yell for help, perhaps our relationship could be that of dark vigilante and damsel in distress or like Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle."

Hajime thought to argue, but sometimes Sonia was as hard to follow in terms of logic as Gundham. "Well, if that's how you feel, who am I to stop you?" Hajime whistled and his Blackland Fire Dragon scooped him up from behind as he hovered into the air. "I'm going to get a look from above and scope out where my Infernal Flame Emperor is! Stay safe!"

Sonia waved to Hajime as he took off into the air.

Hajime felt better knowing that Sonia could put on an even braver front than before. That girl had quite the nerves of steel. It was only a matter of rebuilding them from wounded state.

As he flew overhead with his dragon, Hajime did not spot his Flame Emperor, but he did take notice of two familiar faces standing on a rooftop. "There you are!"

Hajime landed to find Gundham and Nagito standing side by side. He removed both his monsters from his duel disk and deactivated it, shuffling his deck. He began walking menacingly towards his classmates.

"Well, well, look who spotted us first. Guess that's my cue," Nagito smiled.

"Nay! With our powers combined, we could easily defeat The Singularity with ease!" Gundham shouted.

"Don't you have demon beasts to control?" Nagito inquired. "Dartz might yell at you if our attack commander was distracted and caused a total collapse of the plan.

Gundham gasped and then smirked and laughed. "You are quite an enigma sometimes, Jester. I underestimated your wisdom. It shan't happen again! Spear Dragon! To me!"

A Spear Dragon swooped through the skies and grabbed Gundham, leading him off the rooftop to parts unknown in the city.

Nagito then circled around Hajime until he was at the other end of the roof.

"Now, it's just you and me," Nagito said with a smile. "By now Yugi and the others have joined the battle as well. The battle between the hope of all of you and the hope of Dartz. I want to witness it firsthand which is stronger!"

"Nagito, what the hell is wrong with you? You talk about hope? But how is stealing Chiaki's soul any kind of hope at all?"

Nagito frowned and gave Hajime a condescending stare. "You don't get it, do you? Someone like me is just trash to be disposed of. I could never stand on the same stage as someone like Chiaki Nanami."

"So for that reason you—"

"Why don't you wait until I'm finished speaking before you make judgments, okay?" Nagito asked and paused to make sure Hajime kept his mouth shut. "That's better. Now as I was saying. Of course I couldn't stand on the same stage as Chiaki. That's why I wanted to be a stepping stone towards her hope. But someone like me could never do that while standing on the same side as her. I'm just a bit player in an endless maze of plots. I'm no hero, Hajime. I barely qualify as a villain, and I'm certainly no evil mastermind. I'm just…a guy."

"Nagito…"

"I said no talking."

Hajime growled. He really wanted to just punch Nagito one, but he _did_ want an explanation.

"I can't stand next to you or the other ultimates. My measly hope couldn't possibly draw out your hope." Nagito held up his index finger. "Not while I'm still on your side anyway."

"What?" Hajime gasped, sweating. No. Nagito couldn't possibly be saying what Hajime thought he was saying.

"Only Dartz can give me the power to increase hope. By stealing the souls of others, I can raise Dartz's hope and by challenging all of you, I bring you despair. But I know you all. I know all of you, my precious classmates, I know one of you can defeat me where Chiaki failed. Will it be you, Hajime? Do you have what it takes to defeat me a second time, now that Master Dartz has increased my power to be even stronger than I was before? Do you have what it takes to save the world a second time? Well…answer me."

"I don't want to save the world! I just want Chiaki back, you insane bastard!"

Nagito sighed, holding his head. "Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"That's my line!" Hajime shouted. "Nagito! I don't care anymore what the hell your intentions are! I don't care about despair or hope or any of that! What I want is my girlfriend back and for you to SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Well now, we're finally getting somewhere. All right, Hajime. If you want me to, as you so eloquently put it, "shut the hell up", then you know what you have to do."

Hajime reactivated his duel disk. "Bring it!"

"Of course," Nagito said and activated his new duel disk while flashing the creepiest smile Hajime had ever seen on him. "I'd gladly stain my soul black as pitch to see Hope rise."

* * *

As Nagito and Hajime prepared to throw down, Sonia was doing her best to clear out monsters. Despite her knees trembling with fear and her heart pounding a mile a minute, she did not hesitate to have Kristya cut down any monster foolish enough to get in her way.

 _Overcome fear through action! Utilize strength by force of will!_ Sonia exclaimed, repeating lines she heard in cult action genre animated film. _Hesitation is the bane of power! Cower and you will vanish!_

As a Neck Hunter darted towards Sonia at top speed, Sonia, feeling her old self channeling through her, swung down her arm and declared, "Bow down!"

Kristya then annihilated the oncoming fiend.

She then stood there, legs trembling, feeling out of breath. _I do not believe I can keep this up for much longer. Perhaps I should retire to my room. Ah, but I should talk to Miss Yukizome first._ Sonia began to pull out her cell phone. Guard dropping like a rock over a cliff, she became momentarily oblivious to the Dark Chimera approaching fast behind her.

Sonia turned, gasped and screamed, only for the creature to be cut in half and fade into particles. Standing in front of Sonia was a female monster carrying a holy sword and wearing a gryphon's headdress. It had two large white wings and flapped back on them before vanishing from sight, disappearing like mist.

Sonia gasped. "It cannot be! That was…Guardian Eatos?!" Sonia's heart pounded. "No. It cannot be. Rafael?" She gasped again only to sigh. "No." She said, holding her arm and staring at the ground in complete sorrow. "What am I saying? Rafael is gone."

Sonia then heard the slow roll of a motorcycle which alerted her to the buff man driving it. Sonia shook and trembled. The helmet on the man's face made her worry that she was about to be kidnapped. She was a princess. It was always a possibility.

However, as the man took off his helmet and revealed his face, blond hair with bluish eyes he stared at her, stunned. "Sonia?" he asked in disbelief, holding his helmet in his hands.

Sonia gasped in shock, hand over her mouth. Her complexion became pale, as if she'd just seen a ghost. And, given what she believed she _was_ seeing, that did not seem far from the truth. "No!" she exclaimed, short of breath. "It…it cannot be! Big…Big brother?!"

* * *

 **(A/N: Oh you can practically hear the Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNN. And yes, I am a total dick for cutting the chapter here. Next time on Dueling Trigger Finger, the truth about the Novoselic Royal Family and its long lost relative, Rafael.**

 **Also next time, Nagito Vs Hajime the sequel that everyone asked for XD!**

 **And…the bitch doth cometh! Fortunately, Junko's presence in this arc, while unsettling is FAR less vomit inducing than chapter 61. But that's going to be the fun of it. Until her plan starts to form, you're all going to sit there on the edge of your seats going "What the hell is this twisted little bitch up to?" And that's just the way I like it XD. So, until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	68. Questionable Loyalties

**(A/N: Well, we all knew it had to happen eventually, the day that Junko would grace the story with her presence permanently and forever stain it like bird poop on the windshield of a brand new car. It is my hope that all of you will still enjoy the story despite her.**

 **That and for those of you with high anxiety disorders, you read at your own risk).**

* * *

 **10 Years ago…**

Splashing around in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, trying not to drown Sonia Nevermind was screaming in terror. "Rafael! Mom! Dad! Julian!" The luxury cruise liner she had just been on had been totaled and she was without a life vest. Her big brother had desperately tried to save her, but she'd seen him get swallowed up by the ocean.

No one she called to answered her. Instead, a muffled, furry noise echoed from below her as a large brown puff ball with stubby arms and legs became buoyant beneath her, allowing her to sit atop it. Its cute cry had it bouncing in the water, happy that Sonia was all right.

Sonia pet its wet fur. "I am happy to see you alive and well, Elizabeth."

"Kurrrr!" The creature purred.

"Sonia!"

Sonia looked onward to see her mom, dad and little brother all floating atop similar creatures of different fur colors. Below her dad was a whole colony of them, creating a raft of wet fur.

Dipping her hand in the ice-cold water, Sonia paddled towards her family, giving her mother a hug when Elizabeth bumped into a furry creature identical to its own.

"Mother, have you seen Rafael anywhere?" Sonia asked.

Her mother shook her head sadly.

"Let's direct the Makangos back to the mainland," Sonia's father said. "I'm sure we can put out a search for Rafael once we've spoken to the local authorities and explained the situation."

Riding on the Novoselic exclusive Makangos, the remaining members of the Novoselic Royal Family were carried to safety by dozens of the furry critters.

* * *

 **Present Day**

"We looked everywhere for you," Sonia said, fraught with worry. "Missing posters, search teams, we even tried to locate you by Satellite."

"But I…I thought you all perished," Rafael gasped, eyes trembling.

Sonia gave him her ever familiar smile. "Of course we would not perish at sea. Father takes the royal Makangos everywhere in order to prevent things like that. Or…" Sonia looked sad. "Perhaps you did not want to be found? I mean, father eventually did call off the search, but only at mother's insistence that you were no more. But…but I always believed! I always believed you were still alive!" Sonia exclaimed, tears dripping down her face. "Big brother…" The tears became harder to fight. "Big brother!"

Sonia ran forward and gave Rafael a big hug. "I'm so happy to see you."

Sonia reigned her tears in rather quickly and then held Rafael's hand. "Cobain misses you very much." That was the name of Rafael's personal Makango. "Oh, we must fly back to Novoselic immediately!" Sonia began trying to pull Rafael away with her. "Mother and father will be overjoyed to see you."

However, Sonia quickly found that she was walking in place.

She looked at Rafael with great concern. "Rafael, why so cold? It is me, Little Sonia. Do you not recognize me?"

"No, Sonia," Rafael said with a completely straight face. "You are as charming and lovely as the day I last saw you. You've grown into a fine woman. But I...cannot go back."

Sonia looked devastated, the tears returning in seconds. "But why? Everyone thinks you're dead, but I never gave up hope! Do you know how many of Novoselic's resources I utilized to try and find you? To try and find any proof of your demise or that you yet lived? Why, Rafael? Why do you refuse to come home?" Sonia shouted.

"My home is with Master Dartz. Besides, this world needs a mass cleansing. You have two choices, Sonia. You can either join me, or this is as far as our conversation goes," Rafael said coldly.

"No! I will not join an organization dedicated to destroying the world! Do you know how many of my friends have been hurt by this Dartz person? Do you know how much I have suffered? A man I once loved is being controlled by this evil power? Why you too Rafael? How could you do something like this?" The tears were not stopping. Sonia was practically screaming, feeling her heart rip in two. First her crush, now her brother. How much more would life enjoy pushing her to her breaking point?

"Rafael..." Sonia said, hyperventilating. "What's happened to you? You used to be so sweet." She croaked and then choked on tears. "You would never do something like this."

"I'm sorry, Sonia. Please forgive me."

In her weakened mental state, Sonia wasn't prepared for what happened next. Rafael calmly, and on purpose, took his knee into her stomach and mildly chopped her across the back of the neck, not enough to bruise, but enough to render her unconscious. Then, picking his sister up, he brought her inside a nearby abandoned building. The building, conveniently, was a retail store for bedsheets and blankets. Rafael left Sonia curled up on a soft, fluffy quilt and then ran out of the building like a burglar that tripped an alarm.

Now it was his turn to shed tears. As he fired up the motorbike, driving as far in one direction as he could go, his only thoughts went towards his little sister. _She was alive. This whole time, my family was alive. What do I...what do I do now?_

* * *

Having had no luck finding Natsumi or any source of the monster attacks, Yugi and his friends, Mai included, met up in front of the northern entrance to Domino Park.

"Find anything?" Joey asked.

Yugi, now back in control, shook his head.

"How about you guys?" Téa inquired.

"Nothing, but birds, bats and droppings," Tristan sighed.

Miho then screamed and the gang quickly realized that they'd become surrounded.

"There's too many to fight off," Tristan pointed out.

Yugi grit his teeth. What the hell were he and the others supposed to do now? Dark Magician and some of his other best monsters had been defeated and it looked like summoning them again wasn't an option. Monsters as strong as Archfiend Empress were closing in and it didn't look like Mai or Joey had anything left to pump out either.

Suddenly, a bunch of the monsters got run over as a dust cloud headed towards Yugi and friends. Gunshots from a heavy gatling gun rang out, spilling blood and magic energy from all sorts of monsters. An eight-seater jeep—two rows of 3 seats and the driver and passenger seats—then swerved around Yugi's group and the passenger side door was thrown open by a teenage girl with blond pigtails in a blue blouse and a red mini-skirt. Mounted on the back of the vehicle, crouched on one knee, was a teenage girl with black hair and freckles in an army outfit, manning the Gatling gun.

The blonde, driving, put her hand over face like she was doing her best Dio Brando impression, yet spoke as if she were impersonating Arnold Schwarzenegger. "Come with me if you want to live."

"Hey, aren't you—" Téa started to say, but she was drowned out by the Gatling gun going off. More monsters were approaching.

"If you have time to talk you have time to get in. Survival now, questions later," the blonde said.

"R-right," Téa said, climbing in. She, Tristain and Miho climbed into the middle seats with Mai and Joey getting in the back on the left and right sides. Yugi got into the front passenger seat with the group's savior.

"How's it look, sis?" the blonde asked the dark haired girl in the back.

"Enemies down," her sister said. "No targets within a visible radius."

"Right then," the blonde grabbed the clutch and put it in drive. "Flooring it!" She then took off down the road at highway speeds, headed for the nearest highway herself.

"Thank you for saving us," Yugi said to her. "We owe you one. But…who are you?"

"The name's Junko Enoshima," the blonde said, grinning. "And I'm very happy to meet you." Her grin became even wider. "Yugi Muto."

* * *

In the opposite direction Junko and co. were traveling, Nagito and Hajime were still on a nearby rooftop. Each one was drawing five cards and their life point counters were tallying up to 4,000 each.

"Let's duel!" Hajime and Nagito declared together.

"I'll go first," Hajime stated. "And I'll start by summoning Darkfire Soldier #2 in attack mode!"

A samurai carrying two swords wreathed in a fiery kimono and _on_ fire stood upon the battlefield with 1700 attack points and 1100 defense points.

"That's an interesting monster," Nagito said.

"I've improved my deck considerably since Battle City with Chiaki's help," Hajime said. "When I stood before you before, it was with only the cards I could scrape together. Now, with the knowledge I gained from the tournament, my deck is as fluid as it can be!"

"I see. I see. Well, let's see if it holds up," Nagito said.

Hajime nodded. "I'll lay two cards face-down and end my turn." The two holograms appeared.

"Face-downs, huh? I distinctly seem to remember you having a limited amount of those," Nagito said. "You really have improved." He drew the top card of his deck. "Not good enough though." He looked at his hand. "One monster card face-down onto the field." The sideways hologram appeared. "Then," Nagito said with a smirk. "I think I'll end my turn."

 _What the hell is he up to? First he taunts me, then he just sets and passes? Whatever, I am going to take him down!_ "I draw!" Hajime exclaimed, putting the top card of his deck into his hand. _Perfect!_ "I activate Polymerization! Now, I shall fuse together the Darkfire Soldier on the field with the Cannon Soldier in my hand to make Blazing Fenix the Burning Bombardment Bird!"

Hajime's notoriously infamous phoenix monster extended its wings, screeching as it appeared.

"I see the core of your deck hasn't changed. Well then, bring it on," Nagito beckoned.

"Be careful what you wish for, Nagito!" Hajime exclaimed. "Because I'm summoning to the field Mechanicalchaser!" A robot with a rotund body, spear in one hand and grip claw in the other, with a sharp, spear-like tail, emerged on Hajime's side of the field with 1850 attack points and 800 defense points.

"And now!" Hajime declared, pointing at Nagito's face-down monster, "Blaze Fenix, attack!"

At ramming speed, the mighty blazing phoenix, darted towards Nagito's monster, setting his Giant Soldier of Stone ablaze.

"You're wide open!" Hajime shouted. "Mechanicalchaser! Attack!"

Hajime's machine monster dashed forward and struck Nagito in the stomach with its spear, causing him to slide back from the hard light hologram smacking into him. His life points drained to 2,150.

"Not bad," Nagito said with a smirk.

"My turn is over," Hajime said, glaring. "Make yours count."

"Gladly," Nagito said and drew the top card of his deck. "I now activate an old favorite of mine, Ritual of Destruction! Now, by sending Ritual Raven to the graveyard, I'll now summon Garlandolf, King of Destruction!"

Hajime gasped. Nagito's luck was ungodly. To think he'd bust out Garlandolf this soon.

"And since both of your monsters' defense points are weaker than Garlandolf's attack points, that means I can wipe them both out! Garlandolf! Destroy them!"

With a clap of his hands, Garlandolf, the King of Destruction destroyed Blaze Fenix and Hajime's Mechanicalchaser, leaving the poor boy wide open as Garlandolf's attack power rose to 2700.

"Garlandolf, attack!"

"Activating Negate Attack!" Hajime cried out desperately as Garlandolf's fist slammed against a twisting, swirling vortex. Hajime's quickly revealed trap card dissipated and his life points remained at 4,000.

"Ah, Negate Attack, that was one trap card you were able to scrounge up. But I'm afraid that with only one card in your hand, you don't have very many options to make a counterattack, now do you, Hajime?" Nagito chuckled.

"Watch me," Hajime remarked and drew the top card of his deck. "I activate my other face-down card, another Polymerization!"

 _A bluff?_ Nagito had to admit, he hadn't seen that coming.

"This will let me fuse together the two monsters in my hand: Summoned Skull and Goddess with a Third Eye!" Hajime declared. "Now behold, Black Skull Dragon!"

Hajime's mighty beast roared as it shook the battlefield, floating up and behind him. It looked down upon Nagito, its meteor flames flashing inside its pearly white jaw.

"Black Skull Dragon! Attack!" Hajime shouted. "Crush Garlandolf with Molten Fireballs!"

Black Skull Dragon unleashed a ferocious barrage of meteors that tore Garlandolf apart and reduced it to just dust on the wind, bringing Nagito's life points down to 1,650.

"Looks like you're the one who's open," Hajime pointed out.

"Sure seems that way," Nagito said. "I didn't expect you to hide a Polymerization face-down. My turn then."

"I have no cards in my hand, so I suppose so," Hajime said.

"All right then, I draw," Nagito said and drew the top card of his deck. "I'll place one monster face-down and end my turn."

Hajime drew the top card of his deck. It was Curse of Dragon. He couldn't turn the tide with this. "Black Skull Dragon! Molten Fireballs!"

Nagito's monster was crushed, but his life points were spared.

Nagito then drew the top card of his deck. "One more monster face-down and I'll complete my turn."

 _Is he trying to draw Exodia?_ Hajime suddenly realized. _That's right. Last time I dueled Nagito, I was able to beat him because I managed to make him discard multiple pieces of Exodia from his hand._ He drew the top card of his deck. It was Fusion Gate. _If I don't get to his life points in time, the duel will be over. But…why isn't he playing the Seal of Orichalcos. What's he waiting for?_

"Hajime, I'm getting bored," Nagito said in a sing-song voice.

"Black Skull Dragon, attack! Crush his monster with Molten Fireballs!"

Nagito's monster was destroyed as he drew the top card of his deck. "I'm tired of just setting and passing, let's shake up this boring duel, shall we?" Nagito asked. "Thank you for filling up my graveyard with weak and pathetic monsters, because now I can activate this: Cycle of the World!"

 _That card?!_ Hajime remembered that card from his last duel and the vast power of Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon.

"Last time, Hajime, you met the king of Armageddon, now meet the Queen of Oblivion. I remove from my graveyard the two monsters you just destroyed, Djinn Disserere of Rituals and Djinn Demolisher of Rituals. And next, I remove Skull Guardian from my hand to summon a monster the likes of which only exists in the darkest of fairy tales. Behold, Ruin! Supreme Queen of Oblivion!"

A woman with long white hair, carrying a golden scepter and dressed in red, black and gold stood upon the battlefield. She had 2900 attack points and 3000 defense points. A powerful shadow lurked over her left shoulder.

Nagito smirked creepily. "Can you hear it, Hajime? The chorus that signals your defeat. A bell tolls, speaking of your imminent demise."

"The only thing I see is a monster with 300 attack points less than mine mistakenly placed in attack mode," Hajime said.

"Then why don't you destroy her and shatter my hope. You want to save Chiaki, right? You won't save her, if all you do is cower in fear before me."

 _He's baiting me. I know he is, but I can't figure out what he's up to. What the hell is your twisted game, Nagito? What is this monster and why did you sacrifice so much just to summon it? Do you even have any pieces of Exodia in your hand? I just…don't know._

* * *

While Hajime contemplated his strategy and chances of winning Junko was finishing explaining to Yugi and his friends about how she had broken into Dartz's compound, been given the power of the Orichalcos and then got the hell out of dodge before he could indoctrinate her into being one of his underlings.

"You betrayed Dartz?" Joey asked her.

"Hey, if they're gonna steal our souls anyway, may as well be my 500 attack points getting boosted, you know?"

"But using a power like that is just too dangerous, Junko," Yugi said.

"And staring down giant monsters unaided is any less dangerous?"

"How did you even find Dartz in the first place?" Mai asked.

"I didn't. He found me. And I escaped," Junko said.

"All right! Then let's go pay Dartz a visit and kick his ass!" Joey exclaimed.

"It's not that simple," Junko said. "As you all are now, even Yugi wouldn't stand a chance against beating Dartz."

"The other dragons, right?" Yugi asked her.

"Yup," Junko replied.

"Eh, you know about what's going on, Junko?" Téa asked her.

"I mean, I kind of got a _lot_ of info out of Dartz when he thought I was interested in his stupid cult. But more to the point, I know how we're going to put an end to all of this."

"You do?" Miho asked her.

"Yeah. That's why I'm driving to the airport."

"The airport? Why there?" Tristan asked.

"Well, we obviously need to board my private jet and fly all the way to nice, sunny California to visit Industrial Illusions Incorporated."

"Pegasus," Yugi said.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" Junko exclaimed with extreme cheer. "That's right, Yugi Bear," Junko said, putting an arm around him and pulling his head, extremely close to her boobs for about two seconds, causing Yugi to blush hard. She then spoke with an super duper happy grin on her face. "When I worked for Maximillian Pegasus, he taught me everything I know about Duel Monsters. I was so good to him that he taught me a whole lot more too. Pegasus taught me not just about the game, but about its origins, his history with creating the game. It was pretty interesting stuff. You can read all about it in my magazine!" Junko opened the glove compartment and tossed a magazine over her head that landed in Téa's lap. There was Junko on the front cover dressed as Condemned Maiden. On the cover, there was mention of an inside scoop with Maximillian Pegasus.

"It's amazing what he was willing to divulge publicly after my agency put the whole thing together," Junko said. "Go ahead, educate yourselves."

Téa, Tristan and Miho flipped through the article with Joey and Mai looking over their shoulders. The article detailed the connection between Ancient Egypt and the card games. This article was, of course, rather dated, as it was published before Battle City, so there was no mention of the Egyptian God Cards anywhere.

"What makes you so interested in Duel Monsters, Junko?" Téa asked her.

"Because it's popular and I'm a fashionista. Gotta either keep up with the trends or set them, you know?"

"Guess you're more than just a pretty face, huh?" Mai asked.

"Oh, stop," Junko said, wiggling in her seat and taking one hand off the wheel, "You're embarrassing me."

"Hey! Hey! Eyes on the road!"

"Oh, relax! No one's dumb enough to come outside with the monster attack and anything I do hit will get plowed over by this thing. It's one tank of a jeep after all," Junko said, cruising down the street, ignoring traffic lights. "It's monster proof. Custom made. Isn't my agency the best? Jeeps are totes gonna be a thing in a few months. I like to consider myself ahead of the curve in many ways."

"Well you've certainly got curves."

Everyone looked strangely at Miho.

"Sorry," she said, looking down. "Miho was just filling in for Ibuki-san."

Tristan pat her on the back. "We're gonna get her back, Miho. Don't worry."

"One of your friends lose her soul already?" Junko asked, glancing back at the passengers in her vehicle.

"Yeah, a good one," Joey said dejectedly.

Inwardly, Junko was feeding off the despair of Yugi's friends like flooding her lungs with whipped cream. Outwardly… "Don't worry, we'll get everyone back. Maximillian Pegasus is the creator of Duel Monsters. And Yugi Muto is the King of Games. You don't think Pegasus didn't foresee Atlantis returning? I could go on and on about all the dumb prophecies he dug up. I bet you not even half of them will see the light of day."

"What makes you so sure?" Joey asked her.

"Cause things get boring and repetitive if dark forces keep coming back from ancient times to lord over humanity with their end of the world speeches and evil magic. You gotta shake up the formula once in a while or the fans get salty and butthurt."

"Uh…this is real life. Not some fancy action series."

Junko just laughed like Joey told a joke.

"What? What's so funny? You want a piece a me, blondie?"

Mai held Joey back. "Joey, she's driving. Calm down."

"She's driving all right. She's driving me crazy," Joey growled.

"Oh, don't sweat the small stuff, Joey," Junko said to him. "All you gotta know is that I'm gonna bring you guys right to the thing that's gonna help Yugi here save the world."

 _Guess the fate of the world is falling on our shoulders again, huh, pal?_ Yugi asked Yami.

Yami was puzzlingly quiet.

 _What's the matter?_

 _Are we sure Junko can be trusted?_ Yami replied.

 _What? Come on, she saved our lives. You're overreacting._

 _Sorry, I guess I'm just overtly cautious,_ Yami thought, sighing.

 _You're just not used to new people. I know Junko seems…very peculiar, but I think she has the makings of a great friend. Come on, she saved us and she's going to help us,_ Yugi said.

 _I suppose, but I just…_

 _Is it because she might be a double agent for Dartz?_ Yugi wondered.

Yami nodded.

 _Well, I guess it's good that we have at least one cautious person around us,_ Yugi thought and then looked back at Junko, who had her eyes affixed on the road in a surprisingly serious fashion. _But…I really think we can trust her._

 _If you say so,_ Yami said to his partner and retreated into Yugi's subconscious.

* * *

As Junko continued to drive Yugi and friends to the airport, Hajime finished contemplating his strategy on how to deal with Nagito's monster.

 _Don't overthink it, Hajime. His monster has 2900 attack points,_ he thought as he drew the top card of his deck. _Yours has 3,200. Just take action._ "Black Skull Dragon, attack!" Hajime shouted. "Crush Ruin with Molten Fireballs!"

"You fell for it!" Nagito exclaimed.

"Huh?" Hajime gasped.

"I discard from my hand Sphere Kuriboh!" Nagito declared as rounded, less than usually fluffy critters began pushing back against Black Skull Dragon's Molten Fireballs, absorbing them as they then began piling onto Black Skull Dragon and forced it to land, guarding itself with his arms, bringing into to its defense position with only 2500 defense points, 400 less than Ruin's attack.

"My turn," Nagito said and drew the top card of his deck. "Ruin! My Supreme Queen, attack Black Skull Dragon now! Oblivion Burst Ray!"

Ruin gathered a bunch of Magenta energy in her staff until the energy ball was bigger than her body. Then she condensed it down into a beam, which tore through Black Skull Dragon like a plasma cutter through solid steel. The monster exploded and dust kicked towards Hajime. He closed one eye and raised an arm, palm facing the ground until the dust settled.

"And don't think you're safe just because you managed to put your monster in defense mode," Nagito stated, smiling craftily. "When Ruin destroys a monster, she deals damage equal to the amount of original attack points your monster had. How many attack points does Black Skull Dragon have? Oh right. 3,200."

Ruin's secondary effect kicked in as she blasted Hajime with the same magenta energy, but in a spread wave fired from her palm. The hard-light hologram pushed him back towards the edge of the building. His foot tacked against the raised roof edge.

Hajime panted as his life points fell from an untouched 4,000 all the way to 800.

"How sad. I didn't even need to use the Seal of Orichalcos to beat you. Maybe you're not an ultimate after all, Hajime. Maybe all those duels you won, maybe that was just sheer luck. After all, what sort of Ultimate Duelist walks straight into such an obvious trap? Or, perhaps you have some kind of counterattack in mind," Nagito chuckled. "Keep in mind, any monster Ruin destroys will automatically shut down your life points too, so choose carefully."

Hajime glared at Nagito as sweat ran down his forehead. _He's right. I walked right into that. What the hell was I thinking. I knew Nagito had to be up to something, but to think it's driven me into such a corner with no room for error._ Hajime contemplated his current situation. _Future Fusion would be unhelpful right now. If I drew Card of Sanctity, I would have to draw Blackland Fire Dragon and Koumouri Dragon as well as another fusion substitute monster just be able to destroy Ruin. If I did, I'd win the duel…but what if Nagito has another Sphere Kuriboh in his hand? If he does, Blackland Void Dragon only has 2900 defense points. All he would have to do would be to increase Ruin's attack points or play his Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon and I'll have lost the duel. And that's assuming I even draw Card of Sanctity at all. The odds are stacked against me. Dammit…I'm not Yugi. I'm not Kaiba. I'm not a hero…_ Hajime thought, shutting his eyes. _I just want the girl I love back._

" _Don't be sad."_

Hajime gasped. Was that Chiaki's voice?

" _Remember what I always tell you? If you lose your composure, if you concentrate only on winning, you can't accomplish anything."_

Hajime knew he was hallucinating Chiaki's words to him, and yet he felt like she was, somehow, calling out to him. No, not her, someone…imitating her.

" _Can you hear me brave one?"_

 _Huh?_

A gentle, feminine voice seemed to communicate within Hajime.

" _I know you have not asked for this destiny, but will you take up its sword anyway?"_

 _Destiny?_ Hajime asked, only to gasp as he was pulled into an out of body experience.

Nagito noticed this as Hajime himself seemed to glow from head to toe. He smiled. _Finally. I've drawn it out of you. Show it to me, Hajime. Show me your hope._

When Hajime opened his eyes, he was in some sort of white, hallowed sanctum. More importantly, he seemed to be floating on air. However, as he scrambled against gravity, he realized he could float naturally.

Suddenly then, Dark Magician Girl floated in front of him. "You have come, o brave one."

"Brave one? Me?" Hajime asked.

"Yes, you who does not seek destiny's call, but are nevertheless pulled by its grip. I beseech your help." Hajime took a look around there area. There were 5 platforms beneath where his body was floating. One platform was empty, but the other four contained dragons frozen in ice.

"These are the Legendary Dragons that fought bravely against the forces of the Orichalcos, 10,000 years ago in the war of Atlantis."

"Atlantis? Hold on, I don't understand," Hajime protested.

However, Dark Magician Girl was short on time. She simply extended a hand towards a dragon that had a sword embedded in the midpoint of its horn. "Draw the power of the dragon you have been chosen to wield. Pull the sword out and call out its name, seize your destiny brave knight."

Hajime was going to protest, but he wasn't going to argue the situation. Yeah, maybe he didn't want to get roped into another world saving/ending crisis, but goddammit, he wasn't going to let people suffer because he didn't act. That wasn't how he was raised and Chiaki would never forgive him if he just turned his back on the world.

 _I want her back,_ Hajime thought as he gripped the sword with both hands. _And I'm not doing this just for her. If life gives me a challenge, then I'll step up to face it._ Flashes of every attempt Hajime ever made to become an Ultimate flashed through his mind, from training to set records in athleticism at middle school, researching chess and becoming an ace player, joining the debate club, learning to play the drums, the piano, pretty much anything Hajime could get his hands on, he did his best to excel. But no matter what, he was always glossed over. He was good, but never good enough.

 _But this isn't about talent,_ Hajime thought. _This is about right and wrong. Even if I was the most talentless person in the world, I'd still draw this sword and stand up to be strong._

Screaming, Hajime pulled the sword from the ice and lifted it over his head. Instantly, the ice shattered as an orange dragon roared loud and proud to the roof of the temple. This dragon had two horns shaped like the devil's, but its broad wings were rounded over, feathery like an angel's. It was like the monster Tyrant Dragon had a bigger meaner, older cousin and that dragon was now Hajime's faithful companion.

"Pythagoras has been unleashed! Use his power well, brave warrior. Do not forget the path you walk."

Hajime came back to his sense of self, suddenly wondering if that had all been a fever dream.

"Well, Hajime, did you awaken the dragon? Did you discover your power?" Nagito asked him.

Clearly _none_ of that had been a dream. "Nagito, I'm going to wipe that smug look off your face. It's my turn now! And I'm going to crush you! I draw!" Hajime's deck glowed as his newest card in his deck was magically summoned to his hand. "Behold the power of the Horn of Pythagoras!"

Hajime's mighty dragon roared as it appeared on the battlefield. Hajime was dead set on his victory and Nagito never looked giddier at the sight of what lay before him.

* * *

In Doma's Temple, Dartz could sense Pythagoras' release. _The second dragon has been released? And Pythagoras no less? And yet the Orichalcos Seal is not active? What is young Komaeda thinking?_

Back in Domino, Pythagoras flew into the air and let out a thermal shower of orange beams that streaked across Domino City, striking down every monster they could across the city of Domino.

In Junko's jeep, Yugi's deck glowed and he pulled out Timaeus to take a look at it.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Téa asked.

"Forget him! Look at the sky!" Joey exclaimed as the orange beams of light twisted and turned all across the horizon, avoiding the party intentionally and hitting anything and everything it could.

"That's no meteor shower!" Tristan exclaimed.

 _So. The second dragon has been released,_ Junko thought, eyes on the road. _And judging from the color, it's probably Pythagoras. How very interesting. I wish I knew the individual it was granted to. It can't be Kaiba. By now he's already on his way to Duelist Kingdom to deal with Alister. And it can't be Joey. He's within my immediate proximity and he's not dueling either._ Junko briefly closed her eyes. _Well, I suppose it doesn't matter._ She looked at Yugi. He was looking at Timaeus in his hand, the card of which was glowing. Téa was looking over his shoulder at the glowing card. _I already have everything I need within reach._

* * *

Back on the rooftop, Pythagoras finally landed, practically taking up the entire rooftop Hajime and Nagito were dueling on.

"That's a pretty cool monster, Hajime. What are you going to do with it?"

"Pythagoras is a special monster. You see, he can fuse with any magic card on my field or in my hand to change his form. And the card I choose is this one! Fusion Gate! So now, I combine my field spell with the Horn of Pythagoras!" Hajime exclaimed.

A worm hole suddenly appeared and swallowed up Pythagoras. The hole was then shattered as the dragon returned, purple and green energy radiating all over its scales. It had changed in neither size, not stature. "Thus I've created Fusion Gate Dragon!"

Hajime's monster had 2,000 attack points and 2,000 defense points.

"Interesting monster," Nagito chuckled. "Too bad it's too weak to do anything."

"Sorry, but you've got that wrong!" Hajime declared, holding up the last card in his hand. "Fusion Gate Dragon can fuse with any monster in my hand or on the field and keep getting stronger, like a continually evolving force. So now I fuse it with Curse of Dragon to create Cursed Fusion Gate Dragon!"

Curse of Dragon appeared as it was drawn into a green and purple tractor beam fired from Fusion Gate Dragon's mouth as the monster was absorbed into Hajime's monster. A grotesque gold horn appeared on it and the giant dragon obtained gilded armor over its head, arms and sprouted a second tail that resembled Curse of Dragon's. Its stats also jacked up to 4,000 attack points and 3,500 defense points.

"Cursed Fusion Gate Dragon, attack!" Hajime declared, pointing at Ruin, Supreme Queen of Oblivion. "Destroy Nagito's monster, now! Buring Fusion Flame!"

A green and purple flame shot out of Cursed Fusion Gate Dragon's mouth, raining down onto Ruin, incinerating her into dust as the flames licked away at Nagito's feet. Fortunately, the Seal of Orichalcos had yet to be played, so they didn't act like real flames.

Nagito's life points then fell to 550.

"How's that, Nagito?" Hajime asked.

"Marvelous! Simply amazing!" Nagito exclaimed. "You're one of the legendary dragon wielders. I must say, I'm enthusiastic! I'm overjoyed to see your hope flourish." Nagito chuckled. "But to have defeated me after just awakening, that makes for a pretty pale hope, doesn't it?"

"Nagito," Hajime growled. He had no time for his games.

"I'll spare your soul this time Hajime. It's far too soon to take it. I want to see it grow. I want to see it flourish and stand before Dartz's army and crush everything in its path!"

"Nagito, talk sense!" Hajime shouted.

"I am talking sense," Nagito chuckled. "It's my turn now. After all, you have no cards in your hand, do you?"

Hajime growled. Nagito, on that front, was unfortunately right.

"And I'm sorry to say, but I'm going to win this duel. Now that I've awakened your dragon, I can't afford to fall here. I have to make you work hard. I have to be the best stepping stone I can be so that your hope will be the hope that pierces the heavens."

"Nagito!" Hajime shouted, seething with rage.

"Your monster is strong, Hajime. At 4,000 attack points, there isn't a card in my deck that can destroy it alone." Nagito smirked. "Alone, of course, being the operative word."

 _What's he saying?_ Hajime thought. _His hand is empty._ He gasped, ahoge sticking straight up. _No! He couldn't possibly! That's insane._

"Hajime, Hajime, Hajime, when are you going to learn? My luck comes in very awful cycles. Being able to get you to summon your dragon, that's really good luck, understand, meaning it's about to be followed up by really bad luck. Hence, winning this duel. And even though my hand is empty, I have just the card combination to do it."

Nagito drew the top card off his deck and smirked as he looked at it. "Your monster is strong, Hajime. But it's not invincible, not compared to true power." Nagito inserted the card he drew into the spell/trap card slot. "I activate Card of Sanctity. Now, we each have to draw until we're both holding six cards. I think you may have an idea what's about to happen."

Nagito drew the six cards from his deck. Hajime barely had time to look at his before Nagito was already placing cards from his hand onto the duel disk. "In one fell swoop I've already assembled all five pieces of the truly unstoppable Exodia!"

Nagito chuckled as the 10-pointed star appeared to bring Exodia from its otherworldy prison.

"I guess it's bad luck for both of us. It's my victory, Hajime. Just look on the bright side. Because I didn't use the Seal of Orichalcos, you don't lose your soul," Nagito said with a smile, only to give Hajime a tough look and make a fist. "Only your dignity.

Exodia broke through its containment and appeared on the battlefield, bearing down on Cursed Fusion Gate Dragon.

"Exodia!" Nagito shouted. "Obliterate!"

Everything went orange and then white as the last thing Hajime saw before his dragon was destroyed and his life points hit zero was a powerful blast coming out of Exodia's extended arm.

As the light died down, Hajime dropped to his hands and knees and trembled. He couldn't believe it, when it mattered most, he had lost.

Nagito, seeing this, became filled with feelings of intense irritation. And then, he did something that, ordinarily, he would never do, not even at his lowest point. He raised his leg and kicked Hajime in the cheek, sending him tumbling on the ground, landing on his back, Hajime still in shock from the loss.

"Look at you, so quick to fall apart!" Nagito shouted. "How pathetic can you get! What happened to the Hajime Hinata I dueled in Battle City?" Nagito snapped. "Or did he disappear along with that dragon of yours?"

Hajime's eyes sparked with light, along with his cheek stinging with pain. He stood up and held his sore cheek, looking at Nagito confused.

"You can't save the world if all you do is wallow in your own despair. Like I always say, Hajime. You have to pull yourself up from your despair and use that to generate a brand new hope." Thunder clapped overhead. Storm clouds blanketed the sky, but not a simple drop of rain fell, only harsh winds blew across the air. "Hate me. Chase me to the ends of the Earth. Just like you stood up to Marik, stand up to me, and Dartz as well!"

"Why are you encouraging me, Nagito?" Hajime asked, glaring, holding his sore cheek. "Are you on my side or are you my enemy? Which is it?!"

"Oh, Hajime, you still don't get it," Nagito sighed. He smiled. "I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just picking the path that will allow me to foster the most hope possible." He then backed towards the edge of the roof. "Because that's all that trash like me is good for." Nagito then fell backwards off the roof, arms spread out, legs together.

"Nagito!" Hajime ran towards him to make sure he was all right, but judging from the lack of blood and a Nagito shaped pancake on the hard black top below in the alley, it was clear Nagito had been whisked away back to Dartz's side.

Hajime balled a fist by his heart. _Nagito…it sounds like Chiaki isn't the only one I'm fighting to save. This vicious cycle you enslave yourself to. I'll show you that there's more to life than an endless cycle of hope and despair, of bad luck and good luck._ Hajime looked at the bottom of card of his deck where the Horn of Pythagoras miraculously was positioned. _I didn't ask for this destiny, but I'm going to seize it._

A single storm cloud parted, beaming down a ray of sunshine onto Hajime.

 _Dartz, I'm coming for you. For my classmates that you've hurt, for this world that you've attacked, just like with Marik, and just like anyone that comes after you, I'll stop your schemes._ An epiphany then struck Hajime and his sudden shock turned into a smile as a leaf blew by his face and he looked up at the sunshine, which was slowly widening. _If being an Ultimate means setting an example, then that's the example I'll set. I'll use my talent to help others. No, not just my talent, I'll use everything I am. I'll become a shining beacon that the world can rely on._ Hajime concentrated within his mind as his hair turned gold and his eyes turned red. _After all, that's the person I've decided to become. Yugi, if I see you again, I want you to know, that you aren't alone in your battle against evil's endless hordes. I will be right there fighting by your side._

* * *

 **(A/N: Phew. Done. I actually thought you guys would have to wait much longer after December 7** **th** **to get this because of Smash Bros being released, but thank god for the Switch having a reasonable battery life that, in the time I decided to let the system charge, I decided to finish this chapter, which has been in the works for weeks now. Nothing to say really, the chapter is self-explanatory.**

 **Next chapter we will** _ **finally**_ **learn what's up with that book Junko has. I don't know if there will be a duel, but if there is, it's one none of you are likely expecting to occur. Until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human, and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	69. Transparency

**(A/N: I would like to give a huge thanks to DA's Starcookies who has begun drawing fanart of Dueling Trigger Finger, the first two pieces without my knowledge—but no less welcome—and the rest at my request to make this series SOAR. I encourage you to check out the work she's already done on the Horn of Pythagoras and Blackland Void Dragon. And then feel free to come back and read this chapter. Here we go!)**

* * *

With the monster attack shut down thanks to Hajime's efforts, Kyoko and Chihiro were able to make their way to the KaibaCorp building safely. As they entered the building, Chihiro spotted Roland.

"Hello, Roland. Is Mr. Kaiba still in?"

"Mr. Kaiba has flown out on important business," Roland responded. "Can I help you?" He then quickly spotted Kyoko. "You. I thought Mr. Kaiba threw you out, young lady."

"He changed his mind. I did leave him my business card," Kyoko fibbed.

"I should call to confirm that," Roland said, going for the phone.

Chihiro froze, but Kyoko remained calm and collected as ever. "Oh? Didn't you just say he'd flown off on important business. I was under the impression that "important business" meant "Do not disturb" when it comes to Seto Kaiba."

Roland sweated, taking his hand away from the phone, which allowed Chihiro to breathe. "Y-yes, I-I suppose that's true."

"I'll be escorting Detective Kirigiri around, Roland," Chihiro said. "If Mr. Kaiba gets mad, you can tell him it was all my idea."

Roland nodded and dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief. "You truly are a benefit to Mr. Kaiba, Miss Fujisaki."

Chihiro laughed happily. The young programmer then took Kyoko into the employee elevator and swiped his card.

While Chihiro didn't have access to top level security at KaibaCorp, such as R&D and Kaiba's personal laboratories, he did have access to the security camera room in the building, which was all the access he needed for what he and Kyoko needed to do. In the security room, sat a computer terminal off to the side of all of the security monitors. Chihiro logged on using it.

"All yours, Detective," Chihiro then smiled, stepping to the side.

Kyoko began tapping away at the computer, accessing data files and doing her best to start crossing off suspects both internally and externally with the data she could acquire. Log files, USB storage, e-mails, Kyoko had access to all of it.

Unfortunately, with Chihiro stepped to the side and Kyoko's back to the entrance, she was in plain view of one of the security cameras, which focused in and zoomed in on her. This prompted a visit from an AI within the KaibaCorp system.

Suddenly, the monitor Kyoko was looking at shut off and the security monitors swapped out for a teal background that each showed part of a face that only Chihiro and Kaiba would recognize. "Sneaking behind Seto's back, Fujisaki? Tsk, tsk. And here I thought you were the second most loyal only to Mokuba."

"Oh, hello, Noah," Chihiro smiled. "I wouldn't call it sneaking around. Miss Kirigiri is a detective. We're trying to help Mr. Kaiba with the bad PR he's getting lately."

"A detective?" Noah got a good look at Kyoko's face, running her facial recognition through a global database. "Kyoko Kirigiri, age 15. Homicide Detective. Suspect to conviction ratio 100%. Time employed: 9 years, 5 months, 7 days, 14 hours and 23 minutes."

"Impressive," Kyoko stated. "What…are you, exactly?"

"Noah is KaibaCorp's security AI. He used to be a human, but an accident caused his mind to be digitized. He's also Mr. Kaiba's step-brother if you can believe it."

"You're sure it's just stepbrother?" Kyoko asked. "Their resemblance to each other is uncanny."

"Let's put the matter between Seto and me aside for now, detective. You said you were investigating the public relations nightmare currently befalling this company."

Kyoko approached the security terminal, standing right in front of Noah's big head. "That's right. And if you're the security system then nothing should be able to get by you, is that right, Noah?"

"That's correct. I know all and see all if it pertains to KaibaCorp."

"Please, Noah," Chihiro said. "I know you and Mr. Kaiba have your differences, but I'm sure that—"

Noah smirked as though his ego had been massaged. "Please don't beg me, Chihiro. There's no need. I've had my own suspicions that someone was setting up poor Seto, but I thought it was just my imagination. To hear a professional detective mark it as sabotage though, I believe I can share my own theory."

"Why didn't you share this with Kaiba?" Kyoko asked.

"Ha! As if Seto would heed my counsel! He probably would tell me I'm being paranoid or something. Besides, he turned you away once already, didn't he? His ego is too large not to want to figure things out himself. And anything that humbles Seto is a good time in my book. So, why don't we all work together?"

"Thank you, Noah," Chihiro smiled.

"Pardon me while I pull up the official records," Noah said and then his face disappeared, collapsing in on itself, transforming into a progress bar that was represented by a Blue-Eyes White Dragon head unleashing white lightning.

When the progress bar finished loading, Noah returned. "Take a look at these," he said, flashing papers and stock market data on the screen next to him.

"Financial records? And the stocks?" Kyoko asked. She studied them. "Wait a second…isn't this…?"

"Yes, it would appear someone has tried buying out KaibaCorp from Seto the same way Seto bought it out from Gozaboro."

"Aquaduct Blue. Ori Incorporated. Paradise Unlimited," Kyoko said, reading off of the list of buyers. "I've never heard of these companies."

"I don't expect that you could have. They're shell companies," Noah stated.

"What's a shell company?" Chihiro asked.

"A shell company is a fake company used as a front to hide fiscal gain for a person or corporation," Kyoko explained. "Do you know where all these shell companies are coming from?" Kyoko asked.

"No. I've been trying to find out since this started. I'll need one more hour. Sit tight for a moment you two. I'll have your answer shortly."

"Thank you, Noah," Kyoko said.

"My pleasure," Noah smiled egotistically.

* * *

After driving for a good solid hour, Domino's airport finally came into view. "Here we are," Junko said as she rounded a corner and, taking one hand off the wheel, flashed a card through an infrared reader to get to her private airstrip. There, Yugi and friends saw a gray, unmarked airplane, big enough for a small party.

"What's this? We're not stealing an airplane, are we?" Joey asked.

"Don't be stupid," Téa said. "Didn't you see her flash a card to get in here? She's a fashionista. Though…" Téa looked up at the very boring airplane. "I expected the private jet of a fashionista to be a bit more…colorful."

Junko laughed. "Well, I did want to paint it a whole mishmash of colors, but the studio wouldn't let me, so I painted it boring old gray." In truth, Junko painted her private jet at regular intervals so that she wouldn't get bored of its design. The gray was just a phase.

Like opening the trunk of a car, Junko took out an electronic key from one of her blouse pockets and held down a button on it. The door nearest the cockpit open, complete with automatically lowering ramp. Junko then slammed the trunk of the jeep as she got out. "Well, don't keep me waiting, let's go!"

"Okay, but uh, who's piloting this thing?" Tristan asked.

"I am," Mukuro said with her usual stoic demeanor.

"Um, aren't you a little young to fly a private jet?" Mai asked.

"Oh, it's mostly autopilot. Besides, Mukuro's a trained soldier," Junko said as Mukuro adjusted her gloves. "She totally knows how to fly. I mean, it's mostly auto-pilot anyway. Just the taking off and getting down parts are the parts that require any sort of real skill unless you hit turbulence. So come on," Junko said, beginning to walk up the ramp. "Let's go."

The gang followed Junko up the ramp and into the plane, parting from Mukuro as she secured herself in the cockpit to begin liftoff. The group marveled at the cozy little setup in Junko's plane. Comfy chairs facing all sorts of directions, a pantry stocked full of all sorts of snacks and instant foods for and not for the microwave. Speaking of…

"Move!" Joey shouted, grabbing 3 breakfast burritos and throwing them in the microwave, salivating as he watched them spin.

"You must be really rich to afford all of this, Junko," Miho said with a smile.

"Well, being the number one trendsetter in Japan certainly pays the bills," Junko chuckled. "Though, this is actually bought and paid for by my agency. It's still for my personal use though."

"You have a lot of parties on this thing?" Tristan asked, getting comfortable, having set the reclining position to one of the chairs to all the way back.

"Less than you might be thinking," Junko said with a wry smile.

"Still, talk about luxury," Mai said. "I wish I could afford something like this."

"You're a professional duelist, right Mai?" Junko asked, taking a seat and crossing her legs.

Mai nodded. "I'm nowhere close to the best, but my reputation at least has gotten me into every major tournament you can think of."

"Except the regionals apparently," Junko chuckled.

"Wha—hey! How do you even know about that?" Mai snapped.

"Oh I know lots of things," Junko said, as screaming, misery, torment and panic could be heard only in the back of her mind as a wide, toothy grin emerged on her face. " _Lots_ of things."

Yugi was about to question further when the microwave started beeping indicating Joey's burritos were done. Followed by that was Téa's voice.

"Here, sit next to me, Yugi," she said, caressing the arm rest of the seat next to her.

"Oh, uh, sure…" Yugi said, taking a seat next to his childhood friend.

Junko chuckled. "Awww, how cute, should I get the wedding dress now?"

"N-no," Yugi blushed. "Y-you've got it all wrong. Téa and I are just friends."

Téa blushed even harder. "Y-yeah, j-just f-friends."

This caught Junko's interest fiercely. "You don't say." She could see the interest both had in each other _plain as day_ , but if they weren't _officially_ a thing, that was all that mattered. _I can use this,_ Junko thought. She scanned Téa over. Her analysis? Téa seemed extremely harmless, super friendly and willing to give anyone the benefit of the doubt. However, Junko could see past that with just a glance, further and further into Téa's psyche and all to do with how she looked at Yugi. She could see it, the clinginess, the slight twitch in her eyebrow. _Why don't you just pee all over him if you want to mark your territory so bad,_ Junko thought, the depravity of her mind playing out that exact scenario in her head, filling her with delicious despair. _Yes, you will be simple enough to overcome._

She then looked at Yugi. _You on the other hand…you're not the one I'm most concerned about. You're easy to figure out. Little to no friends, all the aggressiveness of a beta male, and willing to do anything to help a friend. It's the other you that I really want to meet up close and personal._

"Junko, are you okay?" Téa suddenly asked. "You're going cross-eyed."

"Huh?" Oh drat, she must've been using her talent without realizing it. Good thing she had the perfect cover for dimwits like these. "Oh, I must've just spaced out a moment. Happens to the best of us," Junko said with a wily, giddy grin.

"What were you spacing out about?" Joey asked.

"Excuse me, but it isn't rude to ask a lady her personal thoughts," Junko replied.

"Yeah, Joey, show some class," Tristan said. "This is why you don't have a girlfriend."

Heeding her better judgment, Mai kept herself from blurting out, "I'd be his girlfriend." Instead she just snickered.

"What are you laughin' at?" Joey asked, offended.

"Nothing, Joey," Mai said, taking a seat not right on top of the teen, but where she had a complete, unobstructed view of him. "Nothing at all."

"Hi everyone," Mukuro said, coming on over the speaker system. "I'm about ready to take off. Please make sure you're all sitting down, seatbelts buckled." There was a slight pause followed by a very worn and tired, "That means you too, Junko."

Junko kicked her legs a bit and laughed. Mukuro never changed.

"What's so funny?" Téa asked.

"You had to be there," Junko said with an amused grin.

It took a short while, but Mukuro was surprisingly able to get the gang to a proper cruising altitude and then joined them all in the passenger area, auto-pilot properly set.

Joey and Tristan immediately scrambled over to the table fused into the floor to play Duel Monsters the old-fashioned way. Miho stood in between them to one side to watch the game. Mai stayed in her seat, but observed nonetheless.

From the sight of the duel to the other side of the plane, Junko's eyes fell upon Téa once more, watching her patiently, waiting for her opportunity. And then, after a couple of tense, unpredictable amount of minutes, Téa got up and went to go fix herself something to drink.

 _There we go,_ Junko said and unbuckled her seatbelt, gliding across the room and sitting where Téa had just been. "Hi, Yugi," Junko said, her eyes staring at him luridly like a cougar eyeing up a boy scout.

"J-Junko," Yugi said, flustered. "U-um, T-Téa was sitting there."

Junko craned her neck about, her blonde hair swishing this way and that way, "Oh, I'm just borrowing it," Junko said as she put two fingers on Yugi's wrist and then walked the fingers on her hand up his arm, her nose drawing very close to Yugi's shoulder. "Did anyone ever tell you how cute you are?"

"I uh…um…"

From the food area, Téa froze while watching this. Even though Junko wasn't watching her, she knew this was the case. The brunette didn't really know how to respond. The most rational part of her said "Junko doesn't mean anything by it. She's just friendly. She's an idol." The rest of her went. "FUCK OFF BITCH! THAT'S MINE!" followed by the sound of intense growling.

Junko then put her whole hand on Yugi's forearm and used it to prop herself up as she then left a long, deliberate kiss on Yugi's cheek.

The sound of glass shattering both metaphorically and literally could be heard from Téa's direction.

Yugi was the first to respond to it. "Téa, you're bleeding!" he exclaimed, bolting from his seat out of concern.

Téa had barely registered that she'd crushed the glass she was holding in her grip. Several bits of broken glass had embedded themselves in her skin. And yet, Téa didn't cry or react. If anything, she was looking at her hand with extreme confusion. Yugi held it by the wrist with both of his hands. "Oh wow, that doesn't look good. Junko, do we…?"

Yugi turned his head almost into Mukuro's chest, the dark haired soldier, already present with a first aid kit. "Allow me."

"Oh, uh, sure," Yugi said.

"Mukuro has dressed shrapnel wounds before. Never on herself of course. Hard to say if she's lucky or just that good."

Mukuro glanced back without turning her head towards Junko and then refocused on Téa, sitting her down and dressing her wound. "Watch your step," she said as she guided Téa away from the broken glass and spilled juice.

"Miho will clean it up," Miho volunteered and started getting papertowels and a dustpan and broom.

Téa's gaze held in confusion as it landed on Junko. The blonde responded in kind. "Téa, what's the matter? Do I have something on my face?"

"N-no, it's nothing," Téa said. _What's this I'm feeling? It's like a rush of dread flowing through my body and I almost feel like…she wanted me to feel this way._

"Say, Junko," Yugi suddenly said. He hadn't returned to sitting down, but then again, who could right this second? Even Joey and Tristan had been distracted from their game. "Since you worked alongside Pegasus, how much do you know about the origins of Duel Monsters? Heck, how much do you know about the game in general?"

"You want to know?" Junko asked. "Well then," she said as she traipsed around the room towards the overhead compartments and held up a thick, sea green book. Despite being in good condition, this thing looked simply _ancient._ "Ta-dah!"

"Wuzzat?" Joey asked.

"This, lovelies," Junko said, adopting a British accent. "Is the Millennium Spellbook. It's the source of all of the Millennium Items. All of the keys to the ancient past are locked away within the bindings of this book. It's been a pain to try and translate," Junko said as she secured the book against her bust, smiling widely, "but totally worth it."

Shocked faces went all around the room.

"Where did you uncover something like that?" Yugi asked.

"Where else? Egypt. I had my last vacation there," Junko replied, still smiling.

From within Yugi's mind, Yami was staring suspiciously at Junko. Something was very not right about this.

"Huh? Oh. Okay, pal," Yugi said and, with little fanfare, let Yami have control.

"Junko, that book could be incredibly dangerous. Please give it to me," Yami said, holding his hand out.

"Oh come on, it's not dangerous. It's just a silly old book. It doesn't really work unless you cast spells with it."

"It's a spellbook?!" Joey exclaimed, alarmed. "Like, real swords and sorcery?"

"Yup," Junko said with a smile. "Seems that way. Haven't really had a chance to test it though. According to the scriptures, you need some sort of catalyst to make it work. I've been decoding the cipher, but it's really difficult."

"Why such an interest in ancient artifacts?" Mai asked.

Junko shrugged. "Why not? Even the most professional of athletes have other hobbies. You're not exactly a dumb blonde either, Mai."

"I…think that was a compliment," Mai said, very unsure.

Junko turned her attention back to the Pharaoh. Yes, very enigmatic. Strong, proud, determined, but that was all she could gather. She sensed emptiness, a sense of longing for a purpose, but content in the current condition of his life. How utterly boring, but at the same time, full of unknown factors ripe for digging into. _If I could find just one flaw, he will soon be putty in my hands,_ Junko thought.

"You can try reading it if you want, Pharaoh," Junko said, handing him the book. "Even if you don't have your memories, I'm sure you can still read Ancient Egyptian."

"Hey, hold on a sec, how do you know about the Pharaoh?" Téa asked. In the entire car ride, no one had said a thing, Junko hadn't even bat an eyelash at the Millennium Puzzle.

"Love, I've been reading the Millennium Spellbook through deciphering it. There's a lot to do with sealing the Pharaoh's soul inside the Millennium Puzzle."

"There is?!" Now Yami was even _more_ interested. He started flipping through the book, only to find something very, _very_ wrong.

 _What's the matter, pal?_ Yugi asked him.

"I…I can't read a word of this," Yami said, shocked out of his mind.

"I'm sure you can read _some_ of it," Junko said with a smile. "Keep trying."

Junko was right about that. _Some_ of the characters looked familiar, but most of the book seemed completely untranslatable to the Pharaoh. "Why is…?"

Junko pat him on the shoulder. "Sit down and I'll explain," Junko said.

Yami took a seat, gazing at Junko with those, in her opinion, dreamily slanted eyes.

"I'm not surprised that the Pharaoh couldn't read this book. Most of the characters in here go beyond the time of Ancient Egypt."

"How did you work that out?" Mai asked.

"Trial and error," Junko said.

"So then what language are they written in?" Tristan asked.

"I think I know," Yami said, catching on, "Atlantean, correct?"

"Correct," Junko said, sitting down, putting the book on her lap. "None of the passages in here make it seem like this book was written by you or your followers, at least not initially. Most of the early and middle passages are written in Atlantean dialects. The parts that are written in Egyptian are from when the book was used by Ancient Egyptians. Honestly, whoever created the Millennium Items must've been one of your ancestors, Pharaoh. I doubt even _they_ knew what they were doing when they created the items."

"And how can you be certain of all of this?" Yami asked.

Junko threw open the book, letting it stop, as the pages flew, on a seemingly random page. "The Millennium Puzzle shall be king of them all, a pyramid by shape, to be worn only by the Pharaoh and his descendants and reincarnations. Should Egypt collapse, 5,000 years shall pass before the dawn of a new era of the Shadow Game."

"How do we know you ain't just making stuff up," Joey said, getting suspicious.

"I believe her."

Everyone was surprised to hear the Pharaoh speak. "You do?" Téa asked.

"Yes. That entire passage sounds…familiar, almost as if I'd read it before. And the book itself also looks familiar, as if I'd seen it before, but in a different form," Yami stated.

"What you're seeing now is its true form," Junko said. "The book used to resemble one of the Millennium Items, eye symbol and everything, but ever since I got this stone from Dartz," she said as she took the necklace she was wearing off, "The book has held this form, with a symbol resembling that of the Orichalcos."

"That's a bit creepy," Joey said.

"I agree," Junko said and walked over to Yami, affixing her necklace around his neck, boobs deliberately right in his face. Despite being thousands of years old, tight pants feelings in the presence of attractive women were as base an instinct back then as they were today.

"There, it fits you so well, Pharaoh," Junko said with a smile.

Yami was blushing hard, forced to return to Yugi to have time and distance to deal with the image of Junko's cleavage swimming about his head.

Yugi, still having a nice view of Junko's chest, laughed nervously as she sat back down.

"Awwww, did the big, strong Pharaoh get cold feet?" Junko chuckled.

Over by Mukuro, Téa's eye twitched.

Yugi only swallowed and stared at the floor in shame and embarrassment.

"What else do you know about the Millennium Items, Junko?" Miho asked for Téa and Yugi. "Yugi's been tryin' so hard for the Pharaoh's sake to find out everything he can. Please tell us what you know."

Junko nodded and put on a pair of eyeglasses, hair inexplicably compressing into a ponytail. She then grabbed a tablet and the big TV screen on the wall came to life like a white board. Her drawings had less artistic integrity than a 7-year-old's, deliberately, but they got the point across. "5,000 years ago, a monster uncontrollable by the powers of the shadows, Zorc, broke free of its containment. Even with the power of the Egyptian Gods, Zorc could not be entirely vanquished. To seal Zorc, the Ancient Egyptians engaged in a covenant to seal Zorc away, except for one, a priest."

"Kaiba's ancestor!" Yugi exclaimed.

"From what I can gather, that sounds accurate," Junko replied. "This is the fated battle many speak of, a showdown between the Pharaoh and his greatest rival. Unfortunately, what they were fighting about and the outcome of the duel is one of life's greatest mysteries."

"Oh, so even you don't know anything beyond that, huh?" Yugi sounded disappointed.

"Untrue, after weeks of research, I _have_ at least uncovered the motive," Junko said.

All eyes were on her. She wasn't fibbing…not entirely. While she had no proof. Her theory was backed up by the rest of her research. "I believe that the Pharaoh was defending his decision to collapse Egypt and ensure the fate of humanity. Even if it meant the collapse of his entire world, if it would stop Zorc, it was worth any price. The priest did not feel that way. He wanted to see Egypt flourish and continue to exist. It is unclear to me yet if he was just stupid, or may have been manipulated by Zorc or another party to desire the throne of Pharaoh so badly that he only cared about one thing: defeating the Pharaoh in a duel that would late come to resemble a children's card game.

"And that's not all I've uncovered. As previously stated, the Ancient Egyptians obtained the powers of the Shadow Realm from a book originally written by Ancient Atlanteans. From what I can gather, humans and duel spirits once lived in harmony, but a powerful force and a great war separated the two forever. I've no idea why this book, the Atlantean Spellbook, as is its true name, was written, or even who wrote it. I have no idea how it ended up in the hands of the Egyptians. When Atlantis fell, there was only one supposed survivor, the king. History has not held record of what became of him. It has all been lost to the ocean."

"Do you have any theories?" Yugi asked, now able to focus on Junko's words.

"Well, either he's been cursed with immortality and continues to live to this very day, or, more realistically, with no one to record the king's history, he just died on his own with no one to mourn his death. Gosh, could you imagine a more pitiful end? Your empire collapses and no one is around to mourn the cessation of your existence."

"And you got all of this just from reading that book?" Téa asked.

"Oh, hardly. The Atlantean Spellbook is a _spellbook_. It has naught but dark secrets and foreboding prophecies. No, I've simply done all the research I can into such an interesting subject."

"Your research?" Joey inquired disbelievingly. "Ain't you just some fashion girl?"

"Puhuhuhu," Junko laughed as her hairstyle went back to normal and she seemed to sleight of hand the glasses away, "Never judge a book by its cover as the saying goes. I'm a lot smarter than I look." With the same Cheshire Cat Grin she'd shown previously, Junko asked rhetorically, "Do you think I became the Ultimate Fashionista just cause of this pretty face?"

"It is a...very...pretty face," Yugi managed to get out.

"Yugi!" Téa exclaimed.

"I'm just saying!" Yugi replied in a panic.

Junko stood up and stretched. "Well, exposition always makes me sleepy." She walked over to where Yugi was now sitting and took the seat next to him. "I'm gonna nap." Yugi was floored when Junko pushed up the arm rest and started cuddling him like he was a big fluffy pillow. She was smiling and…was she purring too?

Her hand was flush against Yugi's chest and her boobs were pressed into his arm. Yugi's whole body just froze and stiffened.

Téa could take no more internally. Her insides bubbled with rage. A violently verbal tongue lashing was headed Junko's way.

And then it was all cut short when Miho started screaming. Téa looked down and noticed Mukuro had drawn a very scary looking knife and was holding it very close to Téa's neck. And then she put it away, looking embarrassed.

"M-my apologies. I sensed killing intent. I thought you were going to attack my sister."

"Jeez," Joey said, sweating. "With a sister like that, who needs a bodyguard?"

"I hear you," Tristan said, equally disturbed.

Since her hand had been properly bandaged by now, Téa strode to the opposite side of the plane, as far from Yugi and Junko as possible and just started pouting. Mai got up and strode towards her, thinking it was best to keep an eye on the brunette.

As the fear of Mukuro's knife died down, Miho was able to set her gaze upon Junko cuddling Yugi and Yugi's continued inability to deal with the situation. "Awwww, don't they look so cute together?" No sooner had the words left Miho's mouth that she then started using Tristan as a human shield when she felt the icy chill of death running through her.

Separating the two of them from the rest, Mai leaned against the wall to have a heart to heart with Téa about the situation. She didn't say a word at first. She knew Téa needed to vent.

"Who does Junko think she is?" Téa exclaimed, swinging her arms forcefully down towards her sides, hands clenching into fists.

"Easy there, love, you'll get gray hairs if you stress out too much."

"Ugh!" Téa growled and didn't so much bang her head against the wall as much as she did press her forehead against it in annoyance.

Mai rubbed her back. "I get it. You and Yugi would make a cute couple."

Téa flipped around, babbling incoherently and blushing madly.

"Don't worry, I don't think the other two dolts you call friends have caught on yet, especially Joey," Mai said with a wink.

Téa sighed and poked her fingers together. "It's hard, Mai. Yugi and I have always been friends…and then the Pharaoh just makes things more complicated."

Mai raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I just…how do I know if my feelings are for the Pharaoh, whose saved me and helped me when I've been in trouble, or Yugi, who I've known all my life."

"Listen, hun, if you keep wallowing in your own self-doubt, an aggressive woman like Junko will swoop in and snatch Yugi up from under your nose. But, since we're friends, I'll do my best to give you an opportunity to confess. Just don't screw it up, okay?"

"Really, Mai?"

"Absolutely." Mai said with a cheerful smile. "Course, the chance probably isn't happening on this plane ride. Too cramped. But I promise I'll do my best."

"Thanks, Mai," Téa said with a smile. "You're a really good friend, you know."

"Friend...right," A weird feeling course through her whole body.

"Mai?" Téa called, worried.

"It's just...I've never experienced stuff like this until I met all of you...it's nice...to have friends I mean," Mai said, still smiling.

"We wouldn't have you anywhere else, but with us, Mai," Téa declared.

Mai could only smile.

* * *

Back in Domino, it took some doing, but Hajime had been able to regroup with Sonia and Yukizome and the other students. After relaying their reports to Yukizome, the ultimate turned teacher took her class to the Atlantean exhibit in the guise of a field trip. If Atlantis bore the source of the situation, then they needed to know all they could about the ancient civilization.

Unfortunately, Yukizome was unsatisfied with the exhibit currently on display. "I'm afraid the exhibit you see here is only a fraction of my findings," Professor Hawkins told the housekeeper. "The rest is being held at a museum in New York."

"I see. New York," Yukizome said, eyes flashing with determination. "Then that's where I'm going."

"I as well," Sonia cried out, looking fraught with worry. "It is the only way I shall understand Rafael and save Gundham."

"I'm going too!" Hajime exclaimed. "Nagito's tied to this and it's the best chance we have at learning how to save Chiaki."

Yukizome sighed. It sounded like this was about to turn into a cross-country field trip. "Then I guess I'm booking a flight."

"Please allow me to accompany you."

The students of Class 77-B turned their heads to see a young woman with pale pink hair dressed in a purple coat and thin gloves walk onto the scene.

"Oh my, and who are you my delicious Sherlock Holmes?" Teruteru asked, licking his lips.

"My name is Kyoko Kirigiri with the Kirigiri Detective Agency," Kyoko declared, arm outstretched, index finger extended. "And I have vital information on this Orichalcos case. If New York has more information on the ancient Atlantean Civilization, I demand to be escorted there at once."

"Ah, me as well."

Hajime then noticed the short young teen behind Kyoko. "Hmm? Oh! Hey! It's Chihiro! How have you been? I haven't seen you since battle city!"

"Oh! It is you, Chihiro!" Sonia exclaimed, only to sigh. "I wish this reunion was on better terms."

"You're acquainted?" Yukizome asked.

"Chihiro is one of Kaiba's programmers," Hajime said.

"Ah, I think I see what's going on then," Yukizome smiled. "Well then, join the club. I'm afraid I can't pay for your airline tickets, but I can at least get you on the same flight as us."

"Money is no object. I have an airline voucher just for this sort of occasion. A Kirigiri must be ready to solve a mystery anywhere after all."

Chihiro smiled. "And I have perks to fly anywhere if it's considered official KaibaCorp business. Let's just say I…know someone who was able to guarantee that not a yen coin comes out of my pocket."

"Be careful in New York," Rebecca told the group. "I know you all think Tokyo and Domino are big cities, but it's a different culture with a lot of people you'll consider weirdos."

"We'll be fine," Yukizome said. "We have me." She took out her cell phone. "And I'm going to tell Kyosuke to meet us there."

 _Just hold out for me, Chiaki,_ Hajime thought, looking up at the sun passing by the high rising window. _I promise I'll save you. Together, with everyone, we're not going to let Dartz get away with this!_

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I have been obsessed with Smash Bros. as of late. But hey, Happy Holidays, and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate—even though I do not. There will be a hiatus until 2019 for next chapter. It's a…bit of a complicated chapter. I'm actually glad I was able to get all the material I needed for this chapter padded out into one so I didn't have to combine the two. And, let's be honest, you all now can probably see Junko's plan laid out on the table. And if you can't, well, I'm not spelling it out.**

 **Until next time, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	70. Tag Team Trouble Part 1

**(A/N: Certainly has been a while hasn't it? Happy New Year, folks. Unfortunately, since the time since we've last seen each other, I lost my job as a tech support engineer. It sucks and I'm currently working on getting a new one. But don't worry about me, you guys just worry about enjoying this newest chapter).**

* * *

In sunny California, down the streets of San Franciso, two motorcycles sped down the roadway. They turned corners, burned rubber down straightaways and eventually drifted straight up to an incredibly tall skyscraper. The motorcycles stalled as the rider in back said to their partner, "This is the place?"

The rider in front took off their helmet, revealing Valon of organization Doma. "Yup, ere it is, good ol' Industrial Illusions, the origin of Duel Monsters."

"And Pegasus is inside?" The other rider said, now taking off their helmet, revealing Natsumi Kuzuryu. With Dartz's aide, she'd started on a new wardrobe, decked out in shoulder length, fingerless, leather gloves, a leather jacket, dark green leather pants and a slightly cropped, dark green shirt. Her entire lower abdomen below her navel was visible.

"He'd ave to be under the circumstances. What with KaibaCorp getting such bad press lately, the old bloke's probly workin is bum off trying to fix the mess." Valon looked at Natsumi as she turned off her motorcycle, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You sure you wanna do dis?"

"I want to prove that even someone normal can do something great. Besides," Natsumi said as she hung her helmet over the handlebar of her motorcycle. She smiled at Valon, "You'll be right at my side."

Valon smiled and the two headed into Industrial Illusions through the automatic front glass doors. The place seemed understaffed. There wasn't even a receptionist at the front desk.

"This place is oddly deserted," Natsumi commented.

"That's just Dartz's power at work, the more souls we consume, the more people can just vanish inta thin air," Valon said, snapping his fingers. "Their souls make a mighty fine snack for the Great Leviathan."

"I see," Natsumi said. She was doing her best to take the existence of magic and the supernatural in stride. After all, it _had_ saved her life. Why question it?

She and Valon checked to see if the elevator worked and, fortunately, it did. Valon pressed the button for Pegasus' office and the two stood in determined silence for about a minute before the elevator finally opened to the sight of Pegasus' comfy office. All around glass windows gave the President, CEO, and Founder of Industrial Illusions a perfect view of the city space around his office both in the air and on the ground.

And yet, for someone so skilled and with a building so empty, Valon and Natsumi were unsettled by Pegasus'…behavior.

The man sat in his signature red suit behind his desk and…was pouring himself a glass of grape juice, sipping it slowly.

"Maximillian Pegasus!" Natsumi exclaimed, throwing her arm down at her side.

Pegasus put down his wine glass full of juice and looked at his two visitors with a calm expression and the smallest of smirks. "So, what's this? Dartz didn't come to take my soul in person?"

"Good, you know why we're here. That makes this easier," Natsumi said, readying her duel disk.

Pegasus chuckled. He pushed back in his chair, finished his drink and walked around to the front of his desk. "Little girl, you may have the power of the Orichalcos backing you, but do you really think you can defeat me when I created this card game?"

"Well I…" And there went most of Natsumi's confidence right out the window. "I have to try!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"Splendid," Pegasus said.

"Splendid?" Natsumi asked. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped. "I'm here to take your soul. Don't you care?"

Pegasus walked over to his coffee table and picked up a KaibaCorp duel disk. "My dear, of course I care, but some things you simply can't fight. There are things you simply have to accept." Pegasus parted his bangs where his Millennium Eye once was. A horrific scar now replaced not just the eye but the entire socket, leaving Natsumi pale in the face. "A duel for someone's soul," Pegasus said. "Really now. You say that as if I'm supposed to find this all surreal and terrifying. Little girl, I was stealing souls long before Kaiba-boy's tournament when Marik made a spectacle of it. I'm more than capable of dealing with whatever dark power you can throw at me. So, why don't we make this fun?" Pegasus exclaimed as he raised an arm to the ceiling. He then moved his arm back and forth, pointing to Natsumi and to Valon. "We shall duel in a triangle! Both of you will face me at the same time."

"You sure you wanna do that Pegsy?" Valon asked. "I ain't no pushover."

"Hard as it may be to believe, I'm not exactly the young man I used to be anymore. Besides, if your girlfriend here loses, I imagine you'll attempt to clean up her mess. Might as well give myself a challenge, you see."

"First of all, she ain't my bloody girlfriend," Valon said. "Second of all, if ya got a death wish," Valon said, activating his duel disk. "I'll gladly help send ya straight ta 'ell!"

Natsumi blushed. _I wish he wouldn't deny that so strongly._ Granted they weren't dating or anything, but she had to admit, she thought Valon was kind of cool. She was a bit of a sucker for motorcyclists.

Pegasus chuckled. "Wonderful. Simply wonderful, a scandalous duel between me and a couple of children. It really doesn't get any better than this. Ah, where are my manners? You both know who I am," Pegasus said, bowing, free arm crossed over his chest. "But I haven't your names."

"Natsumi Kuzuryu," Natsumi said.

"The name's Valon Hall," Valon replied.

"Well then, Valon-boy, and my dear Natsumi, let us have an unforgettable duel."

"You asked for it Pegsy," Valon said as all duel disks became active.

"Let's duel!" All 3 duelists exclaimed.

"I shall make the first move," Pegasus declared, fanning out the cards in his hand. "And I'll start with a new favorite of mine. Come forth, Toon Goblin Attack Force!" A bunch of goblins stormed the field, performing slapstick like an episode of the Three Stooges before alerting to attention in front of Pegasus. "Aren't they just a treat. With forces like these, who needs defense points, am I right?"

Toon Goblin Attack Force had 2300 attack points and 0 defense points.

"And, I suppose that's all I'll do for this turn," Pegasus said with a smile.

"You're gonna regret that soon, Pegsy," Valon said. "Here goes. My draw." Valon looked at the cards in his head. _I don't got Psychic Armor Head in me opening draw. Great…_ Valon thought sarcastically. He didn't have the Seal of Orichalcos either. "I'm playing this, Jet Gauntlet!" A fancy piece of armor attached itself to Valon's left arm. It had 0 attack points and 1500 defense points. "And I'm also gonna set one card face-down," Valon said, slapping the card in the reader. "All right Natsumi, you're up."

"Right," Natsumi said as she drew the top card of her deck. She looked at her hand. _Perfect_. She thought. "I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Ah, right on schedule," Pegasus chuckled as the seal engulfed the entire office.

Natsumi glared at Pegasus' lack of reaction to the seal becoming active. "W-well, since Valon and I are a team, we both benefit from the 500 attack points given to us each turn."

"Yes, yes, the rules of a triangle duel," Pegasus said. "Could you hurry it along, if I win this duel, I can still make my spa trip before my next batch of guests arrive assuming the place hasn't closed under the circumstances."

"Spare me the mental image!" Natsumi shouted. "Besides, you're not going anywhere except the Leviathan's stomach!" She pulled a card out of her hand and slapped it onto the disk. "I now set one card face-down onto the field. Next, I'm setting two cards face-down," Natsumi said, leaving only 2 cards in her hand. "Bring it on, old man. Let's see if the creator is any champion of any kind without his cheat device."

"My dear Natsumi," Pegasus chuckled. "I think you'll find I'm more than capable of dealing with both of you. I _draw!_ " Pegasus drew the top card of his deck and placed it in his hand. "And what better way to add fun to this duel than with one of my favorite cards: Toon World!"

"I don't think so, I activate my face-down card: Iron Core Luster!" Natsumi exclaimed, revealing a counter trap. "This card allows me to negate and destroy any spell or trap card that's been activated. Sorry, Pegasus, but the cartoons will have to wait!" Natsumi exclaimed as she flashed the image of an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru in her hand and her trap card gave off a bright glow.

Before Pegasus' spell card could manifest into Toon Kingdom itself, the card's hologram exploded and Pegasus sent the card to the graveyard.

"Way to go, Natsumi," Valon said, affirming the good move she just made, but his tone suggesting that simply destroying the card did not guarantee victory.

However, Pegasus seemed unbothered by this turn of events. "Is that all you've got?" he asked, brushing the hair on the right side of his head.

"Is that…what?" Natsumi was flabbergasted by Pegasus' chill demeanor.

"Yes, it seems so. Very well, I activate Toon Table of Contents. This spell card will allow me to call any toon card from my deck to my hand. And I think I'll select another copy of Toon Kingdom!"

"What?" Natsumi gasped.

"What's the matter? You do know you can have up to three copies of any card in your deck." Pegasus sighed. "Kids these days, so interested in making their decks so unique that they forget what works. A lesson to all you young writers out there, always have a backup plan."

Pegasus shuffled his deck, put the deck back in the slot of the reader and played a different copy of Toon Kingdom. "Let's try this again, shall we? I activate Toon Kingdom!"

A gigantic green book spilled over behind Pegasus, a large cartoony castle jumping out of the pages like a pop-up book. "Now, I must remove the top 5 cards of my deck from the duel in order to play my magnificent kingdom. But it's more than worth the effort. Now then, where were we? Ah yes, I was about to summon a monster. And I call upon this one, Toon Gemini Elf," Pegasus stated as the toon version of one of the most powerful 4-star monsters in all of duel monsters appeared. The cartoonish elves stood on either side of each other, back to back and blew a kiss in unison at Valon and Natsumi.

"Next, I'll set this card face-down onto the field," Pegasus said as the face-down hologram appeared and only two cards remained in his hand. "Your move, Valon-boy."

"Huh? He didn't attack?" Natsumi thought aloud. She looked at Valon's monster. _But Valon has zero attack points with his monster._

"Confused?" Pegasus asked as he folded his arms, wagging a finger. "I know all about the armor cards, my dear Natsumi. After all, I created this game. And if I were to attack your monster in defense position, my Toon Goblin Attack Force would switch to defense mode, which wouldn't be very advantageous for me now would it? In the art of war, sometimes it is best to stand your ground, be the spider, and say hello to the fly," Pegasus said with a sinister sounding chuckle.

"You ain't gonna be chuckling for long," Valon said. "My move!" Valon drew the top card of his deck. "And I'm equippin' this! My Buster Pyle!" Valon exclaimed as a gauntlet formed on his right hand, two extending spears built into the back of the arm like a projectile weapon. "You're gonna regret not attackin with your Goblin Attack Force when you had the chance, Pegsy! Light's out!" Valon exclaimed and fired the extending spears towards Toon Goblin Attack Force.

"Valon, what are you doing?" Natsumi asked.

"He's using his monster's special effect," Pegasus said. "Sadly, I can't afford to let Toon Goblin Attack Force be destroyed that easily, so I activate this trap card: Toon Defense!" A large chain fell into the hands of the goblins and they used it to bind Toon Kingdom and used it to block Valon's attack.

"Ordinarily, when Buster Pyle attacks, the user takes no damage from the battle, but the monster it battles is destroyed and its owner takes 500 points of damage," Pegasus said as Valon's arm spears retracted. Pegasus' trap card vanished and Toon Kingdom went back to its original position. "Toon Defense turns any attack into a direct attack. And when facing armor cards, which typically have low attack points, it's certainly a good strategy, wouldn't you agree, my dear Natsumi?" Pegasus' life points fell to 3,500 thanks to the boost that Valon's "monster" got from Natsumi's Seal of Orichalcos. "I might still lose life points, but at least I'm not losing my monster. Certainly a better outcome, wouldn't you both agree?"

Valon grunted.

"What's the matter? Not going to attack?" Pegasus asked. "Oh, that's right. Only 1 armor card can attack per turn. I would know because that's how I designed them."

"Go! Natsumi. He's wide open. I know you've got a monster than can turn the tide 'ere," Valon told her.

"Right," Natsumi said and drew up to three cards. "I sacrifice my face-down monster in order to play Koa'ki Meiru Gholungulate!" Natsumi declared. Natsumi's face-down monster vanished as a gross looking skeleton with purple goop hanging off its back that looked like a bull, a goat and a horse all came together to make a mishmash of an animal that was missing its hindquarters, breathed strange green gas from its mouth. It had 2500 attack points and 1700 defense points. The core on its forehead glowed with the emblem of the Orichalcos as its attack power then increased to 3,000.

"And now, I attack with Gholungulate! Destroy Toon Gemini Elf!" Natsumi declared.

"Damage, perhaps. Destroy? I don't think so," Pegasus smirked. "I activate the special power of my Toon Kingdom. By removing the top card of my deck from the game, I'm able to prevent my monster from being destroyed."

One of the elves making up Toon Gemini Elf pulled out an umbrella from the other one's cleavage and opened it as Gholungulate exhaled its nasty green gas all over them. The umbrella was gone and the two were covered in soot, but they shook it off. However, Pegasus' life points did drop to 2,400.

"Next, since I have a Koa'ki Meiru monster on the field, I need to discard a Koa'ki Meiru core from my hand," Natsumi said and put the appropriate card in the graveyard. She now had one card in her hand. "My turn is over."

"Splendid. I do believe it's my turn then. So tell me, my dear Natsumi. Do you like dramas?"

"I mean…occasionally, I guess. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Here's something you may not know since your dueling ability reeks of inexperience, Toon Monsters can attack directly if the opponent isn't controlling a toon of their own and if Toon World or Toon Kingdom happen to be on my side of the field."

Natsumi did the mental math. "Oh fudge."

Valon sucked in a breath. Oh, this was bad.

"Now then," Pegasus said as he drew the top card of his deck. "In more modern cartoons, there's always a dramatic moment when a beloved character bids farewell to the audience," Pegasus said, spreading his arms out above his head. "And today, that character is…" he pointed to Natsumi. "You, my dear Natsumi. Toon Goblin Attack Force! Attack Natsumi directly!"

However, Natsumi only smirked as the goblin horde charged towards her. "Sorry, but the show's been cancelled! Reveal face-down card! Koa'ki Ring!" Natsumi revealed the remaining card in her hand, another Koa'ki Meiru core. "Since they're essential to the deck, of course I'm going to run three of them."

A flower-petal like device whirled into existence and flattened a few of the goblins. "Toon Kingdom may be able to protect your monsters from battle, but not from card effects. Your goblins are going to go out as most goblins do: with a bang!"

The device exploded like a landmine, engulfing all players in the smoke and dust that kicked up as goblins flew everywhere, the holograms bursting like a series of rapid explosions.

The resulting blast dropped all players' life points by 1,000. Valon and Natsumi had 3,000 apiece while Pegasus only had 1,400 life points left.

"Well, that certainly startled me, but don't forget I still have another monster. Step right up, Toon Gemini Elf! Attack dear Natsumi directly!"

The Toon Gemini Elves shuffled around the battlefield like figure skaters and then planted their heeled shoes into Natsumi's back, knocking her to the ground as she landed on her chin. Natsumi's life points dropped dangerously low to 1,100.

"I hope you enjoyed the fall Natsumi because winter is coming," Pegasus chuckled.

Natsumi went to pick up her Iron Core, but Toon Gemini Elf swiped it up.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Pegasus said, wagging his finger. "When Toon Gemini Elf attacks directly, it can force an opponent to discard one card from their hand. And since you only have one card, well, you know what happens."

Natsumi whined in annoyance, her hand now empty as the card was put in the graveyard by the solid hologram. However, despite this, she got up, rubbing her chin. "So, what was that about me biding farewell to the audience?" she asked with a cocky smirk.

"Oh my dear Natsumi, do you really think I didn't account for a trap card or two? Just because the first take failed, doesn't mean we can't edit it in post. I activate Toon Rollback! This spell card allows me to conduct my Battle Phase one more time!"

Natsumi's blood ran cold. If Toon Gemini Elf attacked again…

"It's time to say farewell. Toon Gemini Elf! Attack Natsumi directly again!"

"Not this time, Yankee!" Valon exclaimed. "Reveal face-down card!" A trap card was flipped face-up, revealing body armor against a green, wireframe background. "Go, Emergency Gravitation!"

Natsumi's torso suddenly became protected by the armor depicted in Valon's trap card.

Gemini Elf kicked into the armor and Natsumi hit the back wall of the Orichalcos seal, but her life points didn't change. Valon's did though, dropping all the way to 1,500. He also lost his Jet Gauntlet in the process.

"Oho? Sacrificing half your life points _and_ a monster for a teammate?" Pegasus asked. "I didn't realize you were such a tight knit bunch."

"What can I say? I just can't bear to see a lady get hurt."

Natsumi blushed. "Th-thanks," she stuttered.

"Don't worry about it, cause it's my turn now!" Valon exclaimed.

"Not quite," Pegasus said. "Because first I'm sacrificing my Toon Gemini Elf in order to summon a fiendish toon like no other. Behold, Toon Summoned Skull!" From out of the bindings of toon world, a green, noseless fiend with big cartoonish yellow eyes appeared. He was bobbing back and forth, annoyingly long tongue slobbering everywhere. He switched between that and snickering with his hand over his mouth like he was part of an old-style cartoon.

"Isn't he just a dear?" Pegasus asked as Toon Summoned Skull made goo goo eyes, complete with instant lipstick at Natsumi and Valon.

"Creepy is the word I would use," Natsumi responded, sweating a little in discomfort.

"Poor dear, unappreciative of cartoons. I truly feel sorry for you," Pegasus said joyfully as he plucked a card from his hand. "I'm setting one card face-down," Pegasus said. "And now, I'm ending my turn."

"What do we do, Valon?" Natsumi asked.

"Don't worry, I got this under control," Valon said. "And I'm summoning this armor monster, Big Bang Blow!" Valon had a new gauntlet on his right arm. "And now, I'm attacking you with my Jet Gauntlet! Say goodbye to your Toon Summoned Skull, Pegsy!" Valon shouted as he ran towards Pegasus, left arm poised to strike.

"Not quite, I activate a trap card you're likely already familiar with. Toon Defense!"

As the trap card activated, Toon Summoned Skull hid inside the bindings of Toon Kingdom, allowing Valon to hit Pegasus right in the chest, knocking the man back and causing him to stumble as his life points were now at 900.

Valon quickly retreated to his initial position. _Not good,_ he thought. _That monster's strong enough to take either of us out. And with Toon World active, Natsumi's monster can't deal enough damage to destroy it. Plus her hand's empty. We're sunk._

"Valon," Natsumi said.

"Huh?" Valon looked at her.

"No matter what happens next, it's been an honor."

Valon's eyes shook. "Natsumi…I'm gonna miss you."

"Save the sappy speech. I'm not planning on going anywhere. I just need one good draw." Placing two fingers firmly on her deck, Natsumi's eyebrow twitched as she growled a little. This was it. All or nothing. One last draw would decide the outcome of this duel. "I don't want to lose!" Natsumi shouted, clenching her eyes shut, pulling the card out of her deck and swinging her right arm out and up.

Time seemed to slow down as she brought the card near face. Would it be the card of her salvation, or the card of her destruction? Natsumi gasped when she saw just what she had in her hand, pupil dilating. This duel was over.

Pegasus and Valon eyed her carefully, wondering if she was going to make a move or hang her head in shame.

Then, Natsumi's jaw hung open a little, then she bit down, grinning like a demon. "Perfect."

Loosening her wrists, Natsumi made a quick motion over her duel disk, picking up Gholungulate. "Your fiend may be powerful Pegasus, but it's no match for one of the most powerful monsters in my deck. I summon Koa'ki Meiru Valafar!" A gigantic demon with gray skin and flaming red armor on its arms, legs and head with magnificent red wings appeared on the battlefield. It had a whopping 3,000 attack points and 2,100 defense points. "Valon isn't the only one with sneaky abilities," she said. "Valafar normally requires two monsters to summon, but since my deck runs only Koa'ki Meiru monsters, I can just sacrifice any one of them for him. And since the Seal of Orichalcos is in effect, more attack points please."

Valafar's attack points surged to 3,500.

"This game is over!" Natsumi shouted. "Even if your monster will survive, you will not!" Natsumi shouted. "Valafar! Attack! Fire Demon's Iron Fist!"

Valafar swung forward with a big heavy punch that tore through Toon Summoned Skull like tissue paper, setting it on fire.

"Ohhhhh Nooooooooooooo!" Pegasus exclaimed as an explosion threw him back against his desk and he crumpled to the floor on his backside. His life points fell to 0.

The Seal of Orichalcos surrounded only him now. Weakened from the blows he'd taken, he looked up at his lit chandelier in his office. Out of his good eye, as his soul was taken, he could see a woman with a head of blonde hair.

 _You are so beautiful as always…my dear…_ Pegasus thought as his soul became one with the Orichalcos.

"Nice job pulling that out of the fire," Valon said, slapping Natsumi on the back reassuringly.

Natsumi laughed nervously. "Thanks," she smiled. "I uh, had a good teacher." Her legs then gave out and she dropped to her knees.

"You all right?" Valon asked.

"I just need a minute," Natsumi said, taking a deep breath.

Valon's ears then pricked up. He definitely heard voices. "Might wanna make it faster than that," he said, running over to the window. "We got company."

* * *

"So, this is the place?" Yugi asked Junko, looking up at the tall tower that was Industrial Illusions' headquarters.

"You've never been here before, Yugi?" Junko asked.

"None of us have," Téa said, "Last time we dealt with Pegasus, it was on Duelist Island."

"Ah, yes, that place. Quite the vacation spot if I do say so myself. Jabberwock Island is better though, more to do."

"Man, just how rich are you. That place is expensive."

Junko just laughed and walked up to the front door. "Come on, the place should be…" she said as the doors opened automatically to the group and she saw no one inside. "Empty, why is it empty?" Junko, of course, knew the reason, but the more she played dumb, the more difficult it was to suspect her of being truly diabolical.

"Hello!" Téa called. "Anyone here?"

"Maybe the receptionist is on a coffee break?" Miho suggested.

"We should be careful," Mukuro said.

"No kidding," Joey responded.

That's when the group noticed the elevator coming down. All eyes were on it. Junko stared at it harder, trying to guess which of Dartz's minions would come pouring out.

She was, of course, completely correct, as she often was. Neither Natsumi nor Valon surprised her.

"Natsumi!" Joey shouted angrily.

"Oh, hello, Joey," Natsumi said with such an uppity "I'm looking down on you attitude" that it was aggravating to almost all who heard it. "Come to bask in my superiority. Perhaps if you put your head at my feet, I might give Ibuki back to you."

"Yeah, you wish! I'm gonna wipe that smug smirk off yer face and drag ya back ta yer dad kickin' and screamin' for a well-deserved spanking."

"Well, listen to you Mr. Big and Tough Guy," Valon said, stepping around and in front of Natsumi. "If you're lookin' to tussle, my arms and legs ain't that bad."

"You!" Mai shouted.

"You know that guy?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, his name's Valon. I caught him sneaking on my property about a week ago. He tried to convince me to join his group, but he was barking up the completely wrong tree. Did you brainwash Natsumi too, creep?"

"Creep? Me? I'm a gentleman, thank you. And Natsumi ain't brainwashed, she just realized she was tired of the world kicking her around, so she decided to take charge."

"Why, Natsumi? Ibuki would never hurt anyone!" Joey shouted. "Why did you take her soul?"

"Because I hate people like her!" Natsumi exclaimed. "She has such an amazing talent and I'm left to suffer as a normal person! She doesn't even care! She just goes about her life like she takes it for granted!" Natsumi glared hard. "I had to work extremely hard to have the reputation I do, even if I am my father's daughter! Do you know how hard it is to be taken seriously in a family of Yakuza when you're a woman? I want to be just like my mom and grandma. If I get married off, I want people to fear me! I am _nobody's_ trophy wife! And I got plenty far by helping my big brother out, but nobody seems to understand how hard I work! No one cares!" Natsumi's voice went dead in its emotional output, but she sounded really pissed off. "And if that's the case, then I'll just rebuild the world so that it does accept me."

"You're nuts!"

"I'm nuts? What's nuts is this caste system that plagues our society!" Natsumi said, back to yelling.

"All right, all right," Valon said. "Rather than scream and shout and debate until we're blue in the face, I've got a better solution. Why don't we duel?"

"You're on!" Joey shouted, activating his duel disk.

"Ditto," Mai said, activating hers.

"Mai?" Joey had not expected her to join in.

"I've got some pent up aggression to let out," Mai said, looking at Valon. "I don't know what it's like in your little group, Valon, but the bond Joey and I share is stronger than steel."

"That's right!" Yugi exclaimed. "Mai! Joey! Show them the power of our friendship!"

"Friendship?" Valon asked, chuckling. "There ain't no power in friendship. Friends are just people you get along with, mate. But if you need a lesson in reality. Natsumi and I are more than happy to show ya both what real duelin is all about it. It ain't about friendship and hope, it's about teamwork, skill and luck."

"Take yer speech and shove it, ya freak!" Joey exclaimed. "Real duelin's about heart! And when we're done with ya, yer gonna wish ya never messed with me or my friends!"

"Bring it then, ya wanker, you and the bird. Natsumi and I are gonna take ya both to school," Valon said as both members of Doma activated their duel disks.

"Go ahead, take us to school," Mai chuckled. "Unlike either of you," she said as her life points became 4,000 and she drew her hand. "I actually graduated."

Joey chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day you and I would team up, but I ain't complainin'," Joey said as his life points became 4,000 and he drew his hand. "Mai, I'm countin' on ya."

"Don't worry, Joey. I gotta make sure you stick around long enough until we have another rematch. Ain't no way I'm letting these creeps take your soul."

"Well then, shall we?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah, let's," Mai said.

"LET'S DUEL!" All four duelists shouted.

* * *

 **(A/N: And here folks we have the setup for something canon never gave us that I'm suddenly now wishing it had: a Joey/Mai team-up. Even if you're not in support of them hooking up—either by the show's standards, this one, or both—I still think it'll be fun to see them play off each other now that you've all had the opportunity to see Natsumi and Valon do the same. And yes, Hermos will be playing a part in the duel. Anime veterans will realize the timing on this.**

 **The good news is that next chapter isn't just the duel, but also more plot with a surprise appearance of someone who should be in the arc a lot more, but sadly isn't XD. I'd love to stay and chat, but unfortunately, I'm attending the funeral today for my former eye doctor's wife. She was a very nice woman; may she rest in peace.**

 **Until then as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	71. Tag Team Trouble Part 2

**(A/N: Hi, everyone! You may have noticed that this story has artwork now for its cover image, brought to you by deviantART's Starcoookies. She is now Dueling Trigger Finger's official fan artist and she's becoming a great friend too. As such, DTF is now my primary project. I'll still push out chapters of Fairy Without Wings every now and again, but it's going to be a slow grind. With no job, I need to prioritize getting the most fans possible so that I have a platform to self-publish my first-ever novel. If you guys enjoy my writing, I encourage you to buy a copy. I'm intending to go forward with e-books on Amazon and Itunes too. I'll inform you all of the title and where you can get a copy—even links on my profile page if I'm allowed. Doubt I'll be doing audio books. I have a shitty microphone and no one wants to hear my voice trying to sound like multiple different female characters the book has to offer XD. Right then, that's enough about my personal life. Who's ready for a good-old fashioned, rip-snorting TAG TEAAAAAAAAAM!)**

* * *

Backs to the door, Mai and Joey stood side by side, preparing to face off against Valon and Natsumi, backs to the elevator.

"All right, who wants to start things off then?" Valon asked with a wry smirk.

"Let me," Mai said, drawing the top card of her deck. "I draw!" She looked at her hand. "I summon, Cyber Harpie!"

With a cry, Mai's 1800 attack point monster hit the field, decked out in its illustrious, purple cyber armor.

"And next I'll activate this! Double Summon!" Mai shouted. "This allows me to play Harpie Lady Aero!" May played a standard Harpie Lady with 1300 attack and 1400 defense, but the design was different. Instead of Harpie Lady's typical blue tank top and bluish skin, this one had a complete purple latex suit and fairer skin.

"Huh? It looks just like a normal harpie, what gives?" Tristan wondered, scratching his head.

"Oh yeah, the new expansion came out with all sorts of new cards, like the new Harpie trio," Yugi said, tapping his fist into his palm.

"New trio?"

Mai chuckled, answering Téa's question. "I guess you can say the Harpie Ladies got an upgrade and this one boosts the attack points of all wind monsters by 300 points, including itself."

Cyber Harpie's attack points shot up to 2100 and Harpy Lady Aero reached 1600. Both retained their original defense points.

"Next, I'm setting a card," Mai said, carefully placing a trap face-down in the proper slot. She had two cards remaining in her hand. "My turn's over. And I say play goes to the left. Let's see what you've got, darling."

"Huh? Why can't I go?" Joey asked, pointing to himself. He was pretty miffed Mai didn't trust him to bounce off her play.

"Joey, I've been at this game a lot longer than you have," Mai said, crossing her hands over her forearms. "I may come second to you in heart, but I know keen strategy and pro-circuit tips."

"I don't really get it," Joey said, scratching his head. "But…I trust you, Mai. I know you'd never let me down."

Mai smiled.

"Ugh, gag me," Natsumi said as she drew the top card of her deck. "I draw!"

"Any idea what Mai's plan is, Yugi?" Téa asked.

Junko herself was even stumped. Even if she never intended to vocalize any knowledge she had, she looked at the situation and was uncertain why Mai wouldn't let her partner, Joey, go next. That seemed like the most rational decision, even if no players could attack until it was Mai's turn again.

Much to Junko's surprise, and delight, Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I think I get what she's up to. Just watch."

Now Junko's eyes were glued on the duel. Much as she took despair in admitting it, she was not perfect at duel monsters. It was a game she loved because it was a great unknown. New content every so often kept the game from getting boring. Strategies that worked in the last expansion might not work so well anymore and she herself was behind the learning curve. Initially, she never thought she'd pick up the game, but, and she would never admit it until the moment was right, Yugi inspired her.

 _Such wonderous hope,_ Junko thought, licking her tongue across her teeth, lips closed. _I can't wait to utterly destroy it._

"M-my move!" Natsumi exclaimed. "I'm setting a monster!" She declared, slapping the monster in face-down defense position. "I'm also setting one card face-down!" The appropriate hologram appeared. "I'm completing my turn."

"Bad hand, darling?" Mai asked.

"Shut up," Natsumi said, keeping a steeled poker face.

"Ladies please, you can argue all you want, but now it's time for the men to brawl!" Valon exclaimed. "And now, it's time. I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" Valon shouted as he and Natsumi obtained the emblems on their foreheads, their irises gaining a tint of red to them. The infamous seal also sealed Joey, Mai, Natsumi and Valon inside.

"Oh, that's great!" Tristan exclaimed sarcastically. "Now whoever loses this duel loses their soul too!"

"Oh as if that's some grandiose twist that needed to be announced," Junko stated. "Was never a question of if, only when." _This'll be a chance to get some good data on tag dueling playstyles. Not the best of subjects to study from, but it'll do for now._

"So that's the Seal of Orichalcos," Yugi said. He'd only heard it described by his friends. He'd never seen it before himself.

"I wonder if this is how Ibuki felt," Joey said, the pace of his heart quickening.

"Don't get psyched out before it's even your turn, Joey. I'm counting on you!" Mai exclaimed.

Joey nodded firmly.

"Heh, look at you two so quick to back each other up. Natsumi and I aren't so weak that we need to rely on each other, but a little aid never goes too far. Now then, stand back! Cause I play Jet Gauntlet!" Valon got a spiffy looking armored arm on his left arm.

"What's with the spacesuit piece?" Joey asked. "It doesn't even have any attack points without the Seal of Orichalcos."

"Oh yeah, then why don't you attack it?" Valon asked. "It'd make my day, Wheeler."

"He's baiting you, Joey. Don't fall for it!" Mai shouted.

"Awww, gonna let a bird tell ya what ta do?" Valon asked.

"Hey! I respect Mai. Keep your comments to yourself, artichoke head!" Joey shouted.

"Excuse you?" Valon asked.

Junko started giggling. Oh, she had to admit, that was a killer insult.

Valon growled. "I'm settin' two cards face-down!" He exclaimed. "And next, I activate Graceful Charity! Now, I get to draw 3 cards from my deck, as long as I discard two to the graveyard." Valon drew the three and then took only about 15 seconds to know which two to discard. "All right, Wheeler. Your move!"

"Damn right it is! Here we go!" Joey drew the top card of his deck. He looked at his opening hand, scanning it for the optimal play. "I play Blue Flame Swordsman! In attack mode!" Joey shouted as a swordsman carrying a hefty, blue, fiery greatsword appeared. It had 1800 attack points and 1600 defense points.

"Right into my trap!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"A trap already?" Joey exclaimed, looking panicked.

"I activate this!" Natsumi exclaimed, pressing a button as her trap card flipped face-up. "Behold Automatic Laser!" She revealed an Iron Core of Koa'Ki Meiru in her hand. "By showing off the power of one of my iron cores, I can automatically blast to bits any monster summoned with greater than 1000 attack points. "Bye-bye, Blue Flame Swordsman!"

A rig with a mining laser appeared that charged up and zapped straight through Blue Flame Swordsman, destroying it.

"Nice shot," Joey said. "Unfortunately, when Blue Flame Swordsman gets destroyed, he brings the original Flame Swordsman right to the field!" Joey exclaimed as the fiery, red clad Flame Swordsman took to the field.

"Hmph, so what?" Natsumi asked, pouting, knuckles on her hip. "I know that. Better now than later."

It took Yugi a few minutes to connect the dots. "Oh! I get it!"

"You…do?" Téa asked.

"Yeah, Natsumi was worried about Blue Flame Swordsman's other ability where it can drain its own attack points to power up other monsters. She must really need her face-down monster and is worried about Mai destroying it."

"The peanut gallery can be quiet!" Natsumi shouted.

Yugi gulped and took a step back.

"Seriously, Yugi, keep the backseat dueling out of this. Joey and I can handle ourselves."

"Y-yeah," Yugi said, scratching his cheek.

"It's okay, Yugi. You can tell me all the things you're thinking!" Junko exclaimed, hugging his arm, boobs pushing into his shoulder. Yugi blushed hard. Téa fumed a little, but kept it within moderation.

"You okay, Joey?" Mai asked.

"I'll be fine," Joey responded. "Minor setback." He grabbed two cards from his hand. "I'm setting two cards face-down and ending my turn," Joey said as the proper holograms appeared. "Letterip, Mai! It's all on you!"

"Right!" Mai shouted as she drew the top card of her deck. "I draw!" She looked at her hand. Unfortunately, she didn't have a monster worth summoning at the moment. However, as she looked at the trap she drew…

 _A little field presence never hurt anyone._ "I set one card face-down," she said as the card she played created a face-down backrow hologram. "Next, it's time for me to attack! And I attack with Cyber Harpie! Scratch Slash!"

However, Natsumi smirked. "Right for the old bait and switch!" she shouted. Her monster turned out to be a chrome dipped robotic creature with jet turbines for kneecaps. However, the striking thing was that it had 2200 defense points, 100 more than Mai's Cyber Harpie.

Shocked faces went all around the room, Valon and Junko being notable exceptions. Valon was happy for Natsumi's trickery and Junko always enjoyed any form of despair of any party, including herself, being _wrong_ about something.

"This is gonna hurt," Tristan said, gritting his teeth for impact.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that deformed jet is scrap metal!" Joey's voice pierced the lobby as he flipped a trap card of his face-up. "Go! Metalmorph!"

Mai sighed with a smile, _To think I'd have a duel saved twice by the same card._ Cyber Harpie transformed with a decked out suit of armor, becoming practically Cyb _org_ Harpie in the process. With 2400 base attack, plus the 850 it had from Natsumi's monster, it had more than enough to wipe it out, shattering it to dust.

"Hell yeah! She's wide open, Mai!" Joey shouted. "Go for it!"

"Harpy Lady Aero! Attack! Air Boosted Scratch Slash!"

With its mighty talon, Harpy Lady Aero raked its nails across Natsumi's chest, actually tearing her shirt and exposing part of her rip cage beneath her bust a little.

Natsumi covered her exposed skin and glared as her life points fell to 2,400. First Blood had gone to team Joey and Mai.

"Your move, hon," Mai winked at Natsumi. "Make it count."

"You asked for it!" Natsumi shouted as she drew the top card of her deck. She smirked when she saw what was in her hand. "I hope I'm about to trigger some PTSD, cause here comes one of the monsters I took out poor widdle Ibuki with! Come on out!" Natsumi shouted as she slapped a card on the duel disk. "Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak!"

Shouting angrily behind its dual colored mask, Bergzak made its appearance on the field with piercing red eyes and two oversized swords. Its base 2,000 attack points were massive and they only got stronger with help from the Seal of Orichalcos, bringing it all the way up to 2,500.

"Bergzak! Attack Mai's Cyber Harpie now!"

"Oh no! Mai!" Joey exclaimed.

However, Mai was hardly worried. "Heh, amateur! I activate my face-down card, Mirror Wall!"

Mai's infamous Mirror Wall appeared and blocked off Mai's monsters. It looked like Bergzak was going to attack itself.

However, Valon was quick on the draw. "Sorry, Mai, but we ain't paying for that wall. _You_ are! I activate Trap Jammer!" Valon revealed his face-down card as the hologram for Mai's Mirror Wall glitched out and then shattered, disappearing in an instant.

"Mai!" Joey cried out in alarm.

Natsumi grinned same as she imagined Bergzak might if she could see his face, his sword hitting home and destroying Mai's Cyber Harpie, sending it to the graveyard. Mai's life points fell to 3900, but Bergzak wasn't done. Eyes flashing brighter than normal for a moment, it pivoted around and brought its other sword down onto Harpy Lady Aero's back, destroying it. Mai's life points fell all the way to 3,000 from the resulting attack.

"I'm setting two cards face-down onto the field," Natsumi said as Bergzak backed up to her side of the battlefield. "And since I control a Koa'ki Meiru monster, I must send an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my hand to the graveyard. Now, my turn ends."

"Outgunned and outmuscled," Valon chuckled. "Ain't it great?"

Mai sneered. She was completely exposed. If Valon decided to hit her with something hard, she only had one other face-down to protect herself and it wasn't anything she could use with the battlefield in its current state.

"My move then," Valon said. "And don't think I've forgotten about you, Wheeler. First, I summon Active Guard!" Valon gained chest armor in similar design to his Jet Gaunlet. It had 0 attack points and 2500 defense points. "And next, I attack with my Jet Gauntlet to Wheeler's Flame Swordsman!"

"Say what now?"

"Have a taste of this, Wheeler!" Valon shouted and slammed his fist squarely into Flame Swordsman's chest. Both the armored arm and Flame Swordsman were destroyed, leaving Valon with just his chest armor to show for it.

"No! My Swordsman!" Joey shouted, left with even less. "What the hell was that?"

Valon chuckled. "What's the matter, Wheeler? Havin' trouble? See, when Jet Gauntlet and another monster battle, both are destroyed and neither player gets hurt. Pretty nifty, right?"

Joey growled. "I'll show you nifty, wise guy!"

"It's going to be okay, Joey," Mai said. "I believe in you."

Joey smiled, calming down. "Thanks, Mai." He drew the top card of his deck. He looked at his hand. He only had 4 cards to use to their fullest. He wished he could bring down Natsumi's Bergzak, but with 2,500 attack points, it seemed untouchable.

 _Okay, Valon's got a weird funky suit of armor and it probably has a weird effect just like the last one._ Joey looked at his face-down card, _Good thing I got my handy Graverobber in case something goes wrong. Okay, here we go then!_ Joey plucked a card from his hand. "I play Hayabusa Knight!"

A bird knight appeared. It was dressed all in plate armor with purple feathers on its head.

Natsumi started laughing. "Aha! What is _that_? Do you want me to make chicken tenders, Joey?"

"Who said anything about attackin' you this turn?" Joey asked. "I'm attacking goggle head over there!" Joey shouted, pointing at Valon.

"Joey, don't be stupid!" Mai shouted.

"Relax, I know what I'm doin," Joey said. "Hayabusa Knight, attack! Destroy Advanced Guard!"

"Well mate, bring it!" Valon exclaimed as Joey's knight darted forward and slashed the armor in half, no problem.

"All right, so spill it, what's that fancy armor piece do," Joey said.

"Well it's simple mate," Valon said. "I don't take damage this turn at all if Advance Guard is used up."

"What? Aw, man!" Joey exclaimed. "And the advantage of Hayabusa Knight is bein' able to attack twice."

"Sorry, mate. Shoulda picked a different monster," Valon said, tapping his temple. "But then again, you've never been the brightest duelist out there and everyone knows it."

Joey growled.

"Relax, Joey," Mai said. "That could've been a worse move. I can cover for you."

Joey nodded. "Okay. I'm countin' on you, Mai."

Mai nodded and drew the top card of her deck. _Excellent._ "I summon Amazoness Tiger!" A big tiger with a golden collar and bracelets and anklets appeared. One of its eyes was scarred shut and it had light red, almost pink fur. It had 1,100 attack points and 1,500 defense points. "And with every Amazon monster on the field, including itself, Amazoness Tiger gains 400 attack points."

"Laughable," Natsumi said, comparing Bergzak's 2,500 attack points to Tiger's 1,500.

"Oh? I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, hon," Mai said, holding up a spell card. "Go! Amazoness Spellcaster!"

An Amazoness Shaman appeared and began making hand gestures with her hands, creating spell stones.

"What's going on?" Natsumi asked, voice quivering.

She watched as Bergzak's attack power started dropping.

"What are you doing?" Natsumi shouted.

"Thanks to the effect of Amazoness Spellcaster, I can switch the original attack points of one of my Amazoness Monsters and any monster on the field."

"N-No!" Natsumi shouted. She watched as Bergzak, still powered up by the Orichalcos, now had only 1600 attack points, whereas Amazoness Tiger, beefed by stealing Bergzak's attack, now had 2,400.

"All right, Mai!" Joey shouted. They finally had a clear shot at Natsumi's big monster.

"Amazoness Tiger, attack!" Mai shouted, the tiger roaring as it dashed forward. "Wild Amazon Claw!"

"I hate skinning pets, but in this case I'll make an exception! Go! Koa'ki Meiru R&D!" A small laboratory with the Koa'ki Meiru symbol on the front of the awning appeared as part of the artwork to Natsumi's trap card. "Here's how it works, by shuffling one Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru in my graveyard into my deck, I can cast any card I have face-down even if it's a spell card. And I choose, Koa'ki Ring!" Natsumi's ring sprang to life like a landmine, slamming onto the ground in front of Amazoness Tiger, halting its advance. Natsumi waved the remaining card in her hand, another Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru. "Looks like your monster is about to get blown to bits! Bye-bye!"

Joey gasped. "Mai, no!"

The landmine exploded, but when the dust settled, Mai didn't look damaged or hurt. She appeared to be smirking.

"Wh-what's with that look?" Natsumi snapped, only to realize that Mai had activated a trap card: Dramatic Rescue. "What? What's going on? What happened to my explosion?"

"Dismissed!" Mai shouted. "Thanks to this card, Dramatic Rescue, any card that targets an Amazon card lets me return it to my hand." Mai held up the last card in her hand. "And in exchange, I can summon any monster in my hand, level stars be damned."

Natsumi visibly gulped.

"So now, I summon this!" Mai declared. A big pink dragon roared as it hit the table. It looked like Harpie's Pet Dragon, but there were two small differences. For one, the collar around the dragon's neck had a bell instead of a chain around it. Second, on the tip of the monster's tail, there was a big, black and pink ribbon bow, almost like an accessory made for its tail. But the biggest difference was the difference in power. Harpie's Pet Dragon had 2,000 attack points and 2,500 defense points. This monster had 2,500 attack _and_ defense points.

"Say hello to the new apex predator of the Harpie family, Harpie's Tamed Pet Dragon!" Mai smiled, giddy with how this had completely worked out in her favor. "And thanks to its special ability, it gains 300 attack points for every Harpie monster in the graveyard and on the field, including itself." Natsumi watched as Harpie's Tamed Pet Dragon's attack power surged to 3,400. Oh, this was going to _hurt_. "Harpie's Tamed Pet Dragon, attack! Giga Ton Flare!"

Rearing back its head, Harpie's Tamed Pet Dragon unleashed a powerful blast of flame that completely consumed Bergzak.

When the flames disappeared, Mai watched in satisfaction as Natsumi's life points dwindled down to almost nothing. She wobbled on her feet, eyes blinking slowly as she stood with only 800 life points remaining.

 _Natsumi's barely hanging in there. Poor bird. We gotta finish this soon. I think her life points are going to outlast her spirit at this rate._

"Quit looking down on me!" Natsumi shouted, drawing the top card of her deck. She looked at what was in her hand. "I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two new cards." She looked at her hand and started laughing. "They say revenge is a dish best served cold and I like mine extra breezy! I summon Koa'ki Meiru Tornado!"

A golem designed to look like a green, horned, wind djinn appeared on the battlefield with 1,500 attack points, which immediately jumped to 2,000 thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos.

"Watch out, Joey," Mai told him, realizing what was going on.

"Oh he'd better watch out, and you should too because you're both about to start crying!" Natsumi showed her Koa'ki Meiru core that she'd just drawn with Pot of Greed. "I place this on top of my deck to activate Koa'ki Meiru Tornado's special ability. This allows me to destroy all monsters on the field…" Natsumi could barely contain her laughter, "That weren't normal summoned!"

Joey and Mai's faces were like nectar to Natsumi. If she could she would drink their metaphorical tears in a coffee mug.

A massive hurricane totaled the battlefield, ripping apart Mai's Harpie Dragon, leaving her wide open.

"And now, I attack with Koa'ki Meiru Tornado! Golem Gust Gale!"

A powerful wind blast slammed into Mai, throwing her against the wall of the Seal of Orichalcos, dropping her life points to 1,000.

"Jeez, you'd think the guys weren't playing at all," Tristan said, referencing the fact that Joey and Valon hadn't lost a single life point.

"It's like they say, catfights are brutal," Junko said.

"I don't think this technically qualifies as a catfight," Téa stated.

"Next, I discard my remaining Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to the graveyard and end my turn," Natsumi said. "My turn is over."

"You okay, Mai?" Joey asked her.

"You should worry more about yourself mate," Valon said. "Cause now it's my turn! I draw!" He smiled at the card he drew. "Your luck's run out mate. I activate Full Armor Gravitation! Now, I can pick up 10 cards from my deck and summon all the armor monsters I draw as a result!" Valon drew and began summoning monsters. "And I summon: Active Guard, Advanced Shield, Buster Pyle, Psychic Armor Head, Overboost, and Jet Gauntlet!"

"Hang on, that's six monsters!" Joey shouted.

Valon grinned as he held up the remaining three cards in his hand, sending the four cards that weren't armor monsters to the banishment pile as a result of the effect of Full Armor Gravitation. "Sorry to burst your bubble mate, but the Seal of Orichalcos grants more than just 500 attack points, it also gives those benefited by it the ability to summon up to 10 monsters.

"Ah come on!" Joey shouted.

"And next, I'm activating this: Advanced Shield Core Blast! This magic card powers up my advanced shield by 200 points for every armor monster on my side of the field, giving it a total of 2,700 attack points. And then, I can select any monster on the field and blow it to bits, inflicting battle damage in the process."

Joey gasped. Oh this could not end well.

"Bye-bye, birdie!" Valon flexed his arms as a bright beam shot out of his chest and blew up Joey's Hayabusa Knight, reducing Joey's life points to 2,300 as a result of his monster getting destroyed.

"And if you think that hurt, I still haven't attacked this turn. I'm just getting warmed up!" Valon darted forward and kicked Joey in the chest with his armored boots. Joey slammed against the wall of the Seal of Orichalcos and dropped to one knee, having had the wind taken out of him. His life points fell once more to 1,800.

Valon tapped his helmet. "And there's more where that came from mate. Ya see the thing is Advanced Shield Core Blast is a continuous spell. So I'll be blasting your monsters from here to Kingdom Come no matter what it is you try to play. And if I don't stop 'em, well, Natsumi's more than ready to deal with that, mate. And don't forget I still have one card face-down and you don't want to trigger it, mate. Trust me."

Natsumi grinned.

"Hey, Yugi, what exactly was Mai's strategy again?" Junko asked. "Your friends look like they're gonna lose."

"I know she believes in Joey," Yugi said. "She must've felt it was easier for her to work off of his moves than for him to work off of hers. And also…" Yugi looked at Natsumi. "Natsumi is more inexperienced. She can't predict Joey's next turn and so her and Valon's plays are a little disrupted."

"That's…ingenious!" Junko exclaimed. "But…for that to work…" she looked at the distraught Joey. "Mai would have to completely trust Joey with her life under the circumstances."

"She definitely does," Yugi said. "My friends and I have a bond that cannot be broken."

"Save your platitudes for someone who cares, mate," Valon said. "This duel is over for your friends."

"It ain't over till it's over!" Joey shouted. "You got anything else you wanna throw at me? Come on! I can still take a few punches ya biker freak!"

Mai's eyes shook in admiration. She knew Joey was full of it right now. She knew his deck almost in and out. Nothing the two of them could come up with was likely to pull out a win. Mai had no cards. Joey had no monsters. Sure, he had his own face-down, but was it even any good? Why hadn't he played it yet?

 _It's…over…_

Joey could almost feel Mai's drop in morale. "Mai! Don't quit on me now! Come on!"

"Joey! I know you!" Mai exclaimed, putting a hand on his chest, turning to face him. "I know you're going to fight to your last breath, but there comes a time when—"

"Mai," Joey said loudly, but without yelling.

"Uh…" Mai trailed off.

"I'm not giving up. I don't know if there's a card in my deck that can win us this duel, but I'll be darned if I ain't gonna give it a try! The heart of the cards has never let me down before and it's not about to start now!"

As Joey placed his hand on his deck, Yugi's deck flashed too. High in the air on a plane ride to Florida, Hajime's deck glowed as he plucked Pythagoras out of it. It was glowing.

"Pythagoras…glows?" Sonia asked.

"What do you think it means?" Hajime wondered aloud.

He wasn't the only one. In his Blue-Eyes Dragon jet, Kaiba noticed Critias glowing from within his duel disk. "Huh? My duel disk." He looked at Critias, keeping one hand on the joystick to steer the jet. "It's that dragon. It's the Fang of Critias."

Then, a bright flash of light brought Yugi, Joey, Hajime and Kaiba into another dimension, but they could not see each other.

 _This place again?_ Hajime wondered to himself.

Joey was now standing in front of one of the other two remaining dragons. "Whoa," he remarked. "That's one big ice sculpture."

"It is a dragon, frozen in time," a desperate, female voice pierced the dome atop the temple that the three dragon wielders, and soon to be fourth, were in.

"Say what?" Joey seemed taken aback by the statement.

"Please, brave warrior, remove the sword from the dragon's claw for you are its chosen wielder."

"Eh?" Joey pointed to himself.

"Please! For the sake of both worlds, you must awaken the dragon!"

"I uh…I see. Here goes nothin then…heh eh…" Joey gulped and gingerly reached for the sword.

"Yes, you are the one," the voice told him.

"Hey! If you're gonna talk to me, show yourself," Joey said. Nothing. Shaking his head, he put both hands on the sword. "I must be some kinda crazy to be listening to voices in my head, but whatever! Heave ho!" Joey grasped the sword firmly and drew the sword with all his might, releasing the mighty red dragon, Hermos.

"Joey…Joey!"

Joey was suddenly startled to his senses as he heard Mai calling his name. "Quit spacing out! I'm talking to you! What the heck was that flash?"

"Destiny was calling out to Joey," Yami said, suddenly possessing Yugi's body.

"Destiny? For Joey Wheeler?" Junko asked, barely able to contain her laughter. "Fascinating. And what qualities make Joey a chosen one?"

"Yeah, seriously, if Joey's the chosen one of anything, it's the last hot dog at a full cart on the side of the street," Tristan said.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Miho asked, pouting and fuming at the same time.

Natsumi then looked at Valon's ring. It was glowing. "Valon! Your Orichalcos Stone!"

"Eh?" Valon looked at his hand. The ring was glowing underneath the gauntlet he was wearing. "Don't tell me…"

By the time Valon's attention had snapped back to Joey, the blond had already drawn the top card of his deck. "You're about to meet my new friend, Hermos!"

Joey placed the dragon in his hand. "And he's not coming to the party alone! Cause I'm activating Monster Reborn! This'll let me bring back to the field Mai's Harpie Lady Aero!"

"Why Aero?" Téa shouted. It was one of the weakest monsters in Mai's graveyard.

"Relax," Junko said, putting her palm over her face and leaning to one side. "When the power of the dragon chooses its wielder, they become infused with its Ancient Atlantean Knowledge as though it were second nature. Hermos' power is Joey's power as visa versa."

"Oh yeah, your magic book tell you that?" Tristan asked with a glazed look, finding Junko's waxing philosophy a bit hard to swallow.

"Well if you want a better explanation, I'm afraid that's the best I've got," Junko said, adopting a valley girl accent out of nowhere. "And yeah, it was in the book, smartass."

"Now! I combine Harpie Lady Aero with The Claw of Hermos!"

Harpie Lady and Hermos fused into one being, creating a…peculiar looking bow. Its string was as green as a blade of grass and its limbs resembled purple Harpie wings. A quiver floated with it, full of arrows that had Harpie plumes in place of the index and nock of each arrow, the shafts of which were green, tips razor sharp like a Harpie Talon.

Joey, Mai, Natsumi and Valon were at a loss. Valon started laughing. "Pretty neat trick, Wheeler. You gonna pretend you got my nose next?"

"Laugh it, ya biker freak," Joey said. "Mai! Take 'em down!"

"Yeah, but…how?"

"Just summon a monster," Joey said, seriously, looking across the room at Valon and Natsumi.

Mai nodded. "Okay. My move!"

 _They can't be serious,_ Valon thought.

Mai drew the top card of her deck with firm and renewed purpose. "Joey, thanks for not letting me down, even when I'd let myself down."

"No problem, that's why I'm here, right? We work together!"

Mai nodded. "I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards!" Mai shouted. "Next, I summon Harpie Queen!" A graceful, green haired Harpie, hair knotted into a ponytail appeared as it stood elegantly with its blue and teal body suit and fair skin. It had 1900 attack points and 1200 defense points. She seemed so elegant with her snow white wings."

"I activate the power of my new Feather Shaman Bow!" Joey shouted. The bow floated in front of Harpie Queen as she became equipped with it, raising her attack power to 2,200 as she nocked an arrow, quiver slung over her back.

"Next!" Mai shouted. "I activate Harpie's Feather Duster, destroying all spell and trap cards on the field that aren't on my side of the field."

Natsumi's R&D Lab and Valon's face-down were completely destroyed as Harpie Queen beat her wings, completely blowing away all traces of enemy spell and trap cards.

"Next, I attack with Harpie Queen!" Mai shouted.

"And thanks to Feather Shaman Bow's special ability, all Mai has to do is keep taking cards off the top of her deck and she can keep attacking monsters. Better yet, Feather Shaman Bow negates all the abilities of all monsters it attacks, so your funky space armor," Joey said, giving Valon a thumb's down. "Ain't got nothin' on us!"

Mai removed the top 7 cards of her deck. Harpie Queen then loaded Feather Shaman Bow with seven arrows that were let loose, sinking into Natsumi's monster and all of Valon's armor pieces. Natsumi's monster was destroyed, leaving her with only 700 life points.

"And better yet, whenever Feather Shaman bow destroys a monster, it deals 300 points of damage to the owner of that monster."

Natsumi and Valon clenched their teeth as Natsumi's life points dropped to only 400 and Valon's life points plummeted to 2,200.

"Valon…what do I do?" Natsumi asked, tears in her eyes.

Valon looked at the situation. This…was bad. He'd just lost all his armor pieces and Mai's monster was packing 2,200 attack points, plus it negated the effects of monsters when they were attacked. Valon was able to stop himself from losing all his life points by activating the power of Advanced Guard beforehand, but nothing he had could stand up to such power.

"Valon!" Natsumi shouted.

Natsumi's screaming wasn't helping. Worse, she looked like she could collapse any second. Her knees were shaking.

There was nothing for it. They _had_ to retreat, consequences be damned.

Clenching his fist, Valon crouched down and launched towards the top of the Seal of Orichalcos. "With the power of the Orichalcos, I break the Seal!"

Valon's ring smashed into the top of the dome, shattering the ring's gem as the duel fizzled out, seal and all. Then, like lightning, he and Natsumi rushed to the fire exit. "This isn't over, Mai! Wheeler! We'll get you next time!"

"Hey! Get back here!" Tristan shouted, but Valon and Natsumi had already circled the building, hopped on their motorbikes and were driving away, both of them flipping the gang off. "Hey!" Tristan shouted.

"Let them go, it's not worth it," Junko said.

"I didn't think the seal could be broken," Tristan said.

"It's a failsafe," Junko said. "Each of Dartz's minions carries with them one of those stones. In an emergency, they could leave the duel. It was _supposed_ to be reserved for unsafe dueling conditions. Oh, Dartz will not be happy with Valon."

"His problem, not ours," Yami stated.

"It is our problem!" Joey shouted. "I was so close to helping Ibuki. Rrrrnnngh! Wait till I get my hands on those two!" he exclaimed, clenching his fists.

"Logically, simply beating them will not return your friend safely. You would have to defeat Dartz," Mukuro said. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"You have bad breath you flat-chested deviant," Junko said.

Mukuro blushed and immediately inspected this.

"N-no, that's not the reason," Téa said. "It's just that…you're so quiet, Mukuro. It's like you're not even here half the time."

"Talking serves little purpose for a soldier like me," Mukuro said as an excuse.

" _Especially_ for a soldier like you," Junko chuckled.

Yugi and friends wrong off Junko's insults as friendly-natured sibling ribbing. If only they knew the truth.

"Joey, are you all right?" Mai asked, one hand on his upper arm, the other against his back.

Joey gave her a kind, warm-hearted smile. "All things considered, never better." He gave her a thumb's up. "You?"

Mai's eyes shook with pure tenderness. Much to Joey's surprise, she actually ended up hugging him around the shoulders. He blushed.

"M-Mai?"

At first, it sounded like Mai was going to cry, but then she let out a hearty laugh, wrangling her arm inadvertently around Joey's neck and pointing her index finger at the ceiling. "We sure showed them, huh? You and I make quite a team!"

"Mai…can't breathe…" Joey gasped.

"Oh great, just what I needed to walk into, dork country."

Everyone looked to see Seto Kaiba, with Mokuba in accompaniment, walking through the front door.

Low enough so that no one else could hear her, Junko purred.

"Out of the way, dweebs. I have business with Pegasus," Kaiba barked.

"I'm afraid that will be very one-sided business," Junko said, "And not in the way you're thinking."

Kaiba glared at Junko, only for his gaze to ease up. "You look familiar."

"Junko Enoshima, charmed, I'm sure," Junko said, bowing.

"Oh, right, the blonde causing a ruckus in the fashion community. I only recognized you because I see your magazines everywhere."

"Oh I'm sure you see them everywhere," Junko winked.

Kaiba remained unfazed.

"Ew," Joey said at the prospect that anyone would flirt with Kaiba.

"Kaiba," Yami said. "I have news about that matter we spoke of."

"Oh great, let me guess, Mahiru and Sato's conditions have to do with this Dartz maniac currently running around."

"You ran into Dartz?" Joey asked.

"Settle down puppy dog. The grownups re talking."

"Why you!" Joey shouted.

As she had been instructed by Junko if the need ever arose, Mukuro held Joey back. She had Tristan's help of course, but this was hardly needed.

Kaiba looked at Yugi. "I met one of his henchmen. And, judging from that strange dream I had, I seem to have come into possession of a new card for my deck." He held out Critias. "You can only look."

Yami nodded and showed Timaeus to Kaiba.

"I see." Kaiba glared at Wheeler. "And judging from that vision I had, it seems baby got his bottle and is trying to play at the big kid's table."

Joey growled.

"Joey has a dragon, yes," Yami said, placating Kaiba.

"Well then," Kaiba said. "I'm sure you have a wonderful story you'd like to tell me, but I really don't care. All I want to know is the next step."

Suddenly, Kaiba's phone went off. He promptly answered it. "Seto Kaiba speaking."

"Kaiba, it's Yukizome."

"Oh, hello Yukizome. I didn't expect I'd be hearing from you today."

"I'm en route to the US with my class. The wifi on the plane makes for great cell reception."

"And I care…why?" Kaiba asked, not one for small talk.

"I have a Kyoko Kirigiri with me. Kaiba, if you need help retaking your company—"

Kaiba angrily cut Yukizome off. "Hang on! I told Kirigiri to mind her own business!"

There was a sharp silence on the other end before Kaiba heard another voice he recognized. "Are…are you mad at me, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Fujisaki?" Kaiba hadn't expected to hear Chihiro's voice.

"I'm sorry," Chihiro apologized. "I was just…I was really worried about the Kaiba Corporation. I…I promise I'll pay Kirigiri for her hard work. It was my idea. I was just trying to help. P-Please don't fire me."

"That depends, what have you found so far?" Kaiba asked.

"U-um, w-we found out that your company was being overtaken by shell companies. Noah did some digging and, um, we found out that the company really trying to buy you out is called Paradius. They're based in the US and seem to have some connection to what's going on with all of the real monsters. Miss Kirigiri and I are headed to the states to check out the Atlantean Exhibit to find out more information about Paradius' culture and then we were going to go to the headquarters to check the paperwork."

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, shutting his eyes. Oh, this stung. Not the part about Chihiro going behind his back, but the entire part about Noah being involved. Kaiba had brushed Noah off when he told him he was chasing ghosts. He must've been talking about the Shell companies. And, of course, being the security database, Noah would, of course, know that.

 _Well, what a day for my ego to be humbled,_ Kaiba said, taking his hand away and opening his eyes. "No, Fujisaki. You're not fired. And tell Kirigiri if she can cuff the person responsible, I'll foot the bill myself."

"Y-yes! Th-thank you, Mr. Kaiba."

"I have a name for her too. Tell her to investigate a man named Dartz," Kaiba said and then promptly hung up.

As he put his phone into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, Yami spoke up. "Everything all right?"

"It doesn't concern you," Kaiba said.

"I'd like to judge that for myself," Yami replied.

"Hmph," Kaiba scoffed. "I have a private investigator watching my back. She got some good dirt on whoever's trying to buy out KaibaCorp and I think it's proper this Dartz character. Paradius, huh," Kaiba mulled over the phone call.

"Paradius?" Téa piped up.

"Paradius is a large international company, with their main office based in the United States," Mukuro said. "They own a little bit of every major company in the world. They even paid Fenrir a job once."

"Big shots, huh?" Tristan said.

"That would be an understatement," Mukuro said. "They're practically a privatized corporate superpower."

Kaiba stared at Mukuro briefly, but managed to put the pieces together of what she was saying without asking questions. "Well then, I guess I owe Dartz a visit." Kaiba turned around and prepared to walk out the door to where he'd parked his jet out on the empty street.

"You're a fool if you think you can face Dartz alone," Junko said to him before he got far enough away. "There's something here for us that Pegasus left behind. He was working on a way to beat the Leviathan."

"That's cute," Kaiba said. "You dweebs need a handicap. I'll be fine."

Junko shrugged. "Suit yourself." She watched Kaiba walk away.

 _I'm not going to waste my time on this for much longer,_ Kaiba thought, as Mokuba followed. _I'm making my way straight to Dartz's headquarters and then he and I are going to have words._

As Junko watched Kaiba walk away, she could only grin. _Ah, Kaiba, as stubborn as everything I've read about you has led me to believe. I love that about you. It's so…_ Junko grinned inwardly, a sinister look reflected in her false blue eyes … _easy to manipulate._

* * *

 **(A/N: Goddammit, Junko! Why do you have to ruin everything? (sigh) Oh, I meant to say this before, but the Millennium/Atlantean Spellbook is canon, I just took a few liberties after asking myself a few…pertinent questions. But holy hell, I really like the way that duel turned out. It certainly wasn't one of my longest duels, but I hope the action and tension more than made up for it. And yes, of course Valon caused a No Contest. He did it in canon. At least Junko was kind enough to fill in a few plot holes from canon.**

 **Next time on Dueling Trigger Finger, the final dragon emerges. But who will it go to? I hear camps of votes for Sonia as well as for Yukizome. But, ultimately, the decision has already been pre-determined by destiny. I'm eagerly looking forward to writing the next duel.**

 **Also, it is very unnerving to me, and I'm the one writing it, to have Junko acting so…benign outwardly. Please tell me I'm not the only one.**

 **And lastly, I encourage all of you to check out Starcoookies' profile on deviantART. She's done some great work for the story already and there's more to come.**

 **Until next time, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	72. The Last Awakening

**(A/N: Before this chapter begins, I would like to remind everyone that Munakata prior to the tragedy is a very different type of person compared to his cynical and bitter nature afterwards in Future Side. Keep that in mind as you read the chapter).**

* * *

The airplane trip from Tokyo to New York was one of the most nerve-wracking trips of Yukizome's entire life. Time was of the essence, and continuously nagging the pilot to fly faster was _not_ an option. She and her students—what of them remained, plus Kyoko and Chihiro—were now departing from the airport. She did a headcount in the safest way possible: putting her hand on each person's head.

"Sonia, Teruteru, Kazuichi, Hajime, Mikan, Akane, Miss Kirigiri, Chihiro, and Ryota. Good. We're all still here."

"What now?" Chihiro asked.

"I believe you said you were securing us a ride, Miss Yukizome," Kyoko stated, finger upon her cheek.

"Yes. Follow me," Yukizome stated, escorting her juniors to the lowest level of the airport where a stretch limo had pulled up and a tall, dashing, familiar head of silver hair was standing nearby with the words "Chisa Yukizome" written on it in English in crisp, unmistakable legislation.

"Kyosuke!" Chisa waved happily and ran over to her crush to give him a _big_ hug.

Munakata pat her on the back. "It's good to see you too, Chisa."

"Oh my, Miss Yukizome is so bold," Sonia said. "Such romance."

Yukizome froze, realizing what she was doing in front of her students. She let go of Munakata, spun around and cleared her throat. "Class, this is um…my classmate and fellow alumni, Kyosuke Munakata. He was the Student Council President at Hope's Peak."

"Who you made lunch for…a _lot_ ," Munakata said with a wry smile.

"Kyosuke! They don't need to know that."

"Chisa, you can hardly make the situation worse after that hello hug."

Yukizome folded her arms and pouted, cheeks looking a squirrel's.

"Chisa, don't frown," Munakata said calmly, trying not to laugh. "You'll get wrinkles."

Hajime, eager to move things along, walked forward and bowed to Munakata, especially since he _owed_ this man. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Munakata. I'm Hajime Hinata. I got transferred because of you."

"So, you're Hajime," Munakata said, returning a shallower bow. "Good to finally meet you. I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Same," Hajime said sternly.

With the air cleared a bit and the others finding Munakata a _bit_ more approachable, Teruteru decided to open his mouth. "Say, that's an awfully big sword you're carrying. I like a man in uniform."

Munakata clicked the blade he was carrying out of it's sheathe with a flick of his thumb. "Is that how you talk to your superiors?" He glared at Teruteru the way an army sergeant would glare at a new recruit.

"N-no sir. Not at all, sir," Teruteru said, sweating profusely, taking two steps back.

"Good," Munakata said with a satisfied smile. He looked at Kyoko. "And you must be the genius detective herself, Kyoko Kirigiri."

"I don't believe we've met," Kyoko stated. "You know who I am just from appearance?"

"The Headmaster has a few pictures of you in his office. You're much younger in them though."

Kyoko looked visibly agitated at being associated to her father. Before Munakata could say something, she shut the conversation down with. "Personal matters aside, I assume you'll be driving us today."

"Yes, right to the museum. That was Chisa's request. I'm afraid you're on your own after that though. I need to get back to the shelter as soon as possible." Munakata had opened one of many shelters across the country to protect people from the monster attacks. He made it his personal duty to protect the innocent.

"It's fine. I have money for an Uber," Kyoko stated. "Or we could take public transport."

"Nonsense, Kyouske would come in a hurry to pick me up no matter where he is, or what the trouble. Right?" Chisa asked, blinking innocently at her not yet boyfriend. "Doesn't my personal safety matter more to you, Kyouske?" She continued to blink, intentionally pursing her lips.

Munakata nodded firmly. "I would, but I also know you can take care of yourself."

Yukizome gave him sad puppy eyes.

Munakata sighed, fighting both a laugh and a smile. "Nothing would stop me from coming to your side if you asked, not the tallest mountain, nor the deepest depths of the ocean, nor the miles across the world."

The teens could practically see Yukizome's eyes swell with joy, and her heart sing a gorgeous melody…no…wait…that was the romantically induced squeal emanating from her closed lips.

"So, when's the wedding?" Akane asked very abruptly. "Or…wait…did you already put a baby in her?"

Both Munakata and Yukizome were taken aback by Akane's poor understanding of relationships and blunt way of asking. Yukizome started coughing into her hand.

"That was…" Hajime said, trailing off and beginning to sweat.

Munakata cleared his throat, blushing. "Our jobs as teachers as well as the distance between us has kept that unable to happen." He glanced at Yukizome awkwardly. "I suppose we should discuss this when times are better."

"Y-yes," Yukizome stuttered. "Better timing." She then laughed very forcibly and nervously.

"But…wait…I am confused. What did you mean then by the fact that you had been accustomed to aphrodisiacs the time we—"

Yukizome quickly slapped her hand over Sonia's mouth. The smile on her face was anything but friendly, even if it looked exuberant and cheerful. This was made obvious by her calm, unflinching tone. "Everyone get in car, _now._ "

Even Kyoko was visibly shaken by this, and very little could strike fear into that woman's heart.

One by one the students piled in, Chisa taking a seat in the passenger's seat up front with Munakata. "Passenger's side on the right side? Wow, this place really is strange and different."

"You get used to it," Munakata stated. He then turned on the vehicle and started to drive. The students behind him began their own chatter, but he and Chisa were cut off from their banter through the partition that cut off the passengers from the front seats of the limo. "Interesting bunch of students you have there."

"They're not perfect, but they're my little munchkins."

"You make them sound like they're _our_ kids. They're only three years younger than you, Chisa."

Yukizome folded her arms and pouted again. "Hey, don't be a jerk."

Munakata smiled, taking a hand off the wheel and poking her puffed cheeks. "Oh come on, I'm only teasing." He chuckled. He rubbed Yukizome's shoulder before putting his hand back on the wheel. "I really have missed you a lot, Chisa. No matter how hard I clean, I can never do it as well as you, especially the kitchen. It's a disaster."

"Well you know I'd be happy to clean _anything_ of yours, Kyosuke," Yukizome stated and covered her innuendo with, "And of course, I'm sure you miss my bacon wrapped croquets too, right?"

Munakata let out a pleased, "Mmmmmm. I _really_ miss your cooking, Chisa." He licked his teeth inside his lips. He smiled at her. "Perhaps you could stay a little while and we could have lunch just the two of us?"

Yukizome grasped one arm with her other hand. "I can try, Kyosuke, but…it's just…"

And there it was, the merry moment at an end. "Right, business time. I get it."

"No. No. No. I would really like to have lunch," Yukizome said, afraid Munakata was taking it the wrong way. "I promise we'll at least spend the holidays together."

Munakata sighed. That was three whole months from now.

"We'll figure it out," Yukizome said. "I promise. So then, what's the situation like here?" She asked.

"About as bad as it is over there. People are disappearing. Monsters are attacking isolated property. Sword seemed to have no effect when I tried to attack just a weak one. Whatever is controlling these things has made them real enough to affect property, but normal weapons seem to have no effect."

"Why didn't you use your duel disk?" Yukizome asked.

"…you're not serious…are you?" Munakata asked her.

"They are duel monsters. Worked just fine," Yukizome said.

"Well, I certainly have an announcement to make when I get back to the shelter," Munakata told her. "At least there's a way to fight back."

Yukizome nodded.

"So, what's the deal with this museum?"

"Supposedly it holds secrets about the person behind all of this," Yukizome stated.

"And then I suppose you're going to wag your finger angrily at him and give him a piece of your mind," Munakata chuckled.

"And my deck," Yukizome said. She glared out the front window. "Nobody messes with my students. It's a total mess right now. I've lost three of my students to this madman and even more to them and his henchmen."

Munakata rubbed her shoulder. "Hey, it'll all work out. I know you. And if you need my help for the confrontation, you know I'll be there."

Yukizome smiled. "Thank you, Kyouske."

"So, can I have the name of the dead man that's upset you?"

"His name is Dartz," Yukizome said.

"Dartz, huh? Sounds like…" There was a long pause. "I got nothing."

"Performance issues. Happens to the best of us," Yukizome teased.

As if to get her back for the innuendo, Munakata made a sharp turn that forced Yukizome to brace herself with her palms against the passenger side window. "Hey!" she pouted. "Meanie."

Munakata could only laugh. "Just sit tight," Munakata told her, rubbing her knee over her skirt. "I'll get you all there in one piece." He sighed. "Not like that'll be difficult with how barren the roads are."

"We'll fix it, Kyouske," Chisa said, putting her hand on top of his hand. "I promise."

"I know you will," Munakata said with a smile and then began driving almost in complete silence, with the muffled banter of the students in the back being the only source of noise from the limo, aside from the wind rushing past the car.

Meanwhile, in the backseat, the conversation had gone a little something like this:

After Munakata started driving, Mikan was the first to open her mouth. "Are you all right, Sonia? Any motion sickness?"

"I'm fine, Mikan. Really. Thank you for worrying about me," Sonia said with a smile.

While the others seemed to take Sonia at her word, Mikan was the only one able to tell that Sonia was really pushing herself through this whole trip. "W-well, o-okay, but if you feel even the slightest bit unwell," she said, holding her hands up like she was pleading. "You'll let me know, right?"

"Of course, Mikan. I know you'd take good care of me," Sonia smiled. Mikan smiled back.

"You really take your Ultimate Title seriously, don't you Mikan?" Chihiro asked her.

"W-well, i-it is the only thing I'm good at," Mikan said, putting a forehead against her temple. "Eheh."

Kazuichi, meanwhile, noticed Hajime staring out the back window. "Hey, you okay, pal?" Of all the students in 77-B that hadn't met Hajime at Battle City, Kazuichi had been the quickest to warm up to the new classmate. He just felt a kindred spirit within Hajime, both of them being underdogs in some variety until they got their "big chance".

"Huh?" Hajime had been spacing out so much he hadn't even realized Kazuichi was even talking to him. "Sorry," he apologized, looking nervous. "I was…thinking."

"Hey, man, no need to defend yourself to me," Kazuichi said, looking apprehensive. "This whole situation is totally screwed up, yeah?"

"Yeah," Hajime nodded, looking solemn.

"And a fat load of use I'm gonna be," Kazuichi said, taking the piss out of himself. "I couldn't even make it to Battle City. At least you're a finalist. You have a way better chance of helping Chiaki than I do of helping Miss Sonia. Some guys get all the luck. They get the girl of their dreams, and they have awesome skills."

"C-come on, do I really seem like that?" Hajime asked. "I'm just a guy. Besides, you're useful in your own way. If this car breaks down, you'd be the only one who could fix it. Transport's key if we're going to rescue our friends."

Kazuichi grinned, licking his front teeth. "Heh. I guess you're right. I'll be more useful than Teruteru at least. Away from his stove and cooking utensils, what good is he?"

"Hey, come on, he's hard to handle, but you don't have to go that far."

Kazuichi sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, just…doing my best to cope." He then started to feel woozy. "Oh god…"

"You okay?"

"Mikan…medicine…" Kazuichi said, pulling down on his beanie.

"Ah. Of course!" Mikan exclaimed and scooted over to Kazuichi with a pill bottle. It contained instant relief to motion sickness. Kazuichi was a frequent victim to its ill wills.

"Are you okay? Do you want to use my lap as a pillow?" Mikan volunteered.

"That's…um…" Kazuichi thought about this for a minute. His head on a cute girl's lap. That would be stellar. However, he thought about how that would look to Miss Sonia. He was going to ask for _her_ permission, only to notice her all the way at the far side of the limo as _close_ to Yukizome and Munakata as humanly possible. He sighed. "No. I'm good." He tilted his head back against the back seat of the car.

"U-um, s-statistically speaking, motion sickness is more aggravated if you're at the far back of a multi-row vehicle," Mikan said. "M-Miss Kirigiri, please, switch with Kazuichi. I don't want him to puke."

"At the next red light," Kyoko said, being safety conscious.

The very next moment the car came to a complete stop, Kyoko and Kazuichi performed an in-vehicle version of a Chinese Fire Drill, with Kyoko now at the back of the vehicle, Kazuichi in the middle, head leaned in Sonia's direction, but she had _plenty_ of space between him and her as he lay in a fetal position.

"Does anyone have a snack. I'm stuffed."

"You ate two whole meals on the plane as well as three packages of peanuts and a dozen doughnuts at the airport…and you're still hungry?" Hajime asked.

"Sweets are comforting," Ryota said and handed Akane a muffin from his bag he'd bought at the local doughnut stall at the airport. Akane devoured it quickly and then let out a very inelegant belch, crumbs and drool all over her lips.

Kyoko grimaced. The Ultimates ahead of her year were certainly a…strange bunch.

"Miss Kirigiri," Sonia said. "Do you have any idea what we might find at the museum we are going to?"

"Definitely more than we could find in Japan, but I know how vague and cryptic of an answer that is," Kyoko said.

"Think we'll find out about any Atlantean mating rituals?" Teruteru asked with great intrigue.

"No." Kyoko's answer was blunt and without hesitation and also with her signature icy glare attached to it. It was the kind of glare that made Teruteru briefly sorry for ever being born.

Unable to contain his anxiety, Hajime just began shuffling his deck at inhuman speeds.

"Are you okay, Hajime?" Mikan asked.

"I'm just…feeling really anxious, you know? Half our class is missing," He said, sweating bullets. "We don't have the glue holding us together that was Chiaki, or the innocent, loud antics from Ibuki. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss Nagito's bizarrely creepy talks about hope." He sighed. "You never really know what you have until it all just…" he said as he calmly put his deck away, "Fades away."

"Apprehension due to your inactivity and powerlessness is just going to make things worse for your state of mind. Take a deep breath and steel your nerves," Kyoko advised.

"Talking from experience?" Ryota asked.

"I am," Kyoko responded. "The things I've seen would shock and terrify you all."

At the mention of the words "shock and terrify", Sonia started having another panic attack. Mikan quickly shuffled over to her. The blonde's hands were around her shoulders and she was acting like a naked person out in the cold trying to warm themselves up, erratic breathing included.

"E-easy, Sonia. Marik isn't here. It's just us, we're all in the car together. No one's going to hurt you."

Sonia's breathing calmed down and her eyes stopped looking shrunken in. The moment passed and her vision stopped blurring.

"Are you okay? Should I ask Mr. Munakata to stop the car?" Mikan wanted to know.

"N-no…I-I'm fine…R-Really…" Sonia said, her hand still trembling as it gripped her skirt.

As the car rolled to a stop, Hajime crossed the limo and sat down next to Sonia, putting his hand on the back of her hand, much to Kazuichi's amazement that Hajime not only had the balls to get that close, but also that Sonia let him.

"We're all here to support you, Sonia. I know what you're doing can't be easy." Hajime looked away from her. "I can't imagine what it is you went through…and what Chiaki is currently going through. It's been days! Days that I haven't heard her laugh or seen her smile!" He gripped Sonia's hand firmly and, in turn, this was returned by her own, strong grip.

"I know," she said, holding back tears, though a few had already escaped. Hajime looked at her and into her kind blue eyes. "Chiaki, Mahiru, Fuyuhiko, Ibuki and Peko are precious to all of us. I'm silly to compare my one day of torture to what must be multiple days for them."

"That's…that's not how I meant it at all. I was just…I was just trying to encourage you. If I had been what you'd been through…I couldn't be nearly as brave as you're being now."

Sonia smiled. "Thank you, Hajime. But I will be fine." She held up Hajime's hand. "Because I have a wonderful friend like you supporting me." She held up Mikan's hand with her other hand. "And Mikan as well."

"With the way you all support each other so readily, I'd think you'd known each other for years, not just a few months," Kyoko said with a smile.

"That's all thanks to Miss Yukizome," Kazuichi said, beaming with pride for their teacher. "She brought us together and hasn't let us separate. She's a really awesome teacher, probably the greatest teacher any of us have ever had."

"Greatest Teacher Yukizome!" Sonia cheered.

"Now that's an anime I'd love to make," Ryota stated.

Kyoko couldn't help but smile. "I…envy you all a little."

"You do?" Hajime asked.

Kyoko nodded. "My grandfather instructed me never to take sides because the truth has no bias. I have no friends, barely any family. There's only me and my work."

"That's terrible!" Chihiro exclaimed. "You should have a little fun."

"Fun…that's such an alien concept to someone like me. Besides, unlike the rest of all of you, I'm on the clock, in a manner of speaking. This is a job, and I will treat it as such."

"You're really strong, Kyoko," Mikan said.

"Huh? Strong?" Kyoko was taken a bit aback. She'd been called many things, strong was never one of them.

"You can stand up all by yourself and you don't care if you're alone. That's…really admirable," Mikan said, hugging her arms to her bust. "I wish I could do that."

"Everyone has their own way of living. In basic philosophy, it is taught that no one's way of thinking or behaving is superior to anyone else's. It is only how that behavior and thought process affects the world around them and the culture that person inhabits that labels like amoral and wrong are thrown around."

Kyoko then began to drone on in a heavy philosophical lesson for the next twenty minutes. Akane zoned out and fell asleep and Teruteru spent the entirety of the mini-lecture admiring the detective's curves. However, the rest of the members of class 77-B, and Chihiro, found her lecture fascinating.

"You should be a teacher if the detective work doesn't pan out," Chihiro said with a smile, intending it as a compliment.

Kyoko smiled, but did not laugh. "I suppose it is a rather impeccable hobby to have, studying philosophy, I mean." It was then that she noticed the car had come to a dead stop and the engine seemed to have been shut off. "We've arrived."

The group got out of the car to the sidewalk to which the museum containing the Atlantean Exhibit was being displayed. Munakata leaned over to the passenger side to talk to Chisa as her students marveled at the gigantic building.

"If you need me, call me," Munakata said. "I'll do my best to help."

Making sure that none of the others were watching, and the streets pretty much empty otherwise, Yukizome leaned down and pecked Munakata on the cheek, blushing as she pulled her head out of the car window, fiddling with her thumbs into her apron as she tented her fingers over her waist. "Good luck, Kyouske."

"Chisa…promise me that you'll do your best to stay safe."

Chisa smiled. "I promise," she said, but she knew that wasn't the truth. However, she knew saying "No promises" was not the greatest of ideas.

Satisfied, and with a smile, Kyouske drove off, Yukizome waving to the back of the limo until the car disappeared from view. She turned and saw her students already walking up the staircase to the entrance.

The museum was open for business, but barely anyone was around. Yukizome was able to get everyone tickets, paying the bill to Hope's Peak Academy directly, and the group went inside to check out the Atlantean exhibit.

The exhibit was phenomenal and gigantic. Things that would make the tiny little show room in Domino's Ancient History Museum, were here in New York on full display.

"Whoaaaaaaaa," Kazuichi said. "Check it out."

Yukizome cleared her throat, stood over to one side and said, "Okay, class. Let's all stick together. Don't wander off and let's all see the exhibit together."

"Yes, Miss Yukizome," her students said like perfectly trained chimpanzees. Even Chihiro got in on it. Only Kyoko was quiet, prompting a stare from Yukizome.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, Miss Yukizome."

Yukizome smiled brightly and then escorted her class around the exhibit. The exhibit started with basic Atlantean tools and carvings talking about old Atlantean folklore. Basic stuff, kind of a snooze fest, especially for someone like Akane.

Then it got weird. As the exhibit continued, familiar shapes started to appear: Dark Magician Girl, Summoned Skull, Seiaryu, Hyozanryu, Luster Dragon, Zombie Warrior, Launcher Spider, Giant Soldier of Stone, the etchings went on and on.

"Duel Monsters, just like at the Japanese exhibit," Kyoko stated.

"But there are more of them, and the carvings are more complete," Sonia pointed out.

"Hey, look over here," Chihiro said, waving the group over. He showed the group a deck of playing cards, but they were made of stone. "These are Duel Monsters cards."

Kyoko held out her glove. "May I?"

Chihiro handed Kyoko the deck of green cards as she examined them thoroughly, taking out a magnifying glass and even licking the dusty residue rubbing off on her fingers as she handled the artifacts.

"Does it taste good?" Akane asked.

"Must you always think about food?" Kazuichi asked her.

"Not particularly," Kyoko responded. "It's…definitely salty though. I don't have the machine with me, but I'd want a sample of this for proper carbon dating."

Yukizome tapped the museum display confirming the carbon dating research that this was a 10,000-year-old deck.

Kyoko sheepishly put the deck back in the openable display case.

"But I thought Duel Monsters originated in Ancient Egypt," Chihiro said.

"We must face the very likely fact that this is not the case," Kyoko said. "In fact, I've found research that duel monsters was never even regulated to just Egypt. There are signs of it existing in Ancient Babylon, Mesopotamia, the Mayans, and Assyria."

"That's crazy. Didn't the Ancient Egyptians invent the game?" Hajime asked.

Kyoko shook her head. "No. I believe it may have been a time period when the game was widely used, but I do not believe it was the only civilization to understand the concept. Of course," Kyoko said, tucking a lock of head behind her ear, "I have nothing concrete to support my theory. It's all just theory crafting based on a few things too similar in nature to be pure coincidence. But…that's neither here nor there. We're here to uncover information on Dartz."

Fortunately for all involved, the next part of the exhibit showed artifacts and history pertaining to the royal lineage of the Atlantean Royal Family. It was a historic _gold_ mine. But the strange part was when the group found a recreation of a stained-glass window featuring a very familiar looking man with turquoise hair.

"That's him. That's the man in charge of Paradius!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Chihiro asked.

Kyoko took out her laptop and opened a document she'd saved on Paradius.

"Whoa, it does resemble him a lot," Kazuichi remarked.

Yukizome looked at the summary of the museum piece. "It says here that this man is the King of Atlantis."

"The King of Atlantis?" Sonia echoed. "But how?"

The resemblance to the portrait near the stained-glass window and Kyoko's modern day photo of the head of Paradius looked far too similar to be coincidence.

"Does that mean the current Dartz is some sort of reincarnation or a descendant of the old one?" Hajime wondered, his face reflecting pure surprise.

"Can't they just be the same person?" Akane asked.

"Um, Akane. People don't live that long," Kazuichi pointed out.

"Reincarnation or not, Dartz could devour my soul any day," Teruteru said.

Everyone thought it was best to ignore the portly chef's comment.

Yukizome clapped her hands together. "Okay!" she exclaimed. "I say we start reading this part of the exhibit top to bottom. We found our man. Now let's see what we can find out about him."

Nodding, her students, Kyoko, and Chihiro, teamed up with her to read the exhibit top to bottom to try and get any and all information they could about Dartz. While they found nothing crucial at first…at least the exhibit was educational about Atlantean history.

It was Ryota who made the first startling discovery. "Miss Yukizome, could you come over here?" He waved her over.

"What is it, Ryota?"

Ryota pointed to a portrait of a young woman with blue eyes and brown hair sitting on a throne next to a man that appeared to Dartz. The woman's hairstyle almost mirrored Yukizome's…the same for her figure.

"Doesn't this woman remind you of you any, Miss Yukizome?"

Yukizome studied the woman carefully and red the caption for the picture. "Ay…oh…na?" she said, doing her best to pronounce. "Iona, the Queen of Atlantis." She studied the image. "I guess she looks a bit like me," she said, hands on her hips. "I mean…maybe…if you squint."

"This day keeps getting weirder and weirder," Kazuichi stated, now looking at the painting and the remarkable resemblance to Yukizome.

"You can say that again," Hajime said to him.

Suddenly, an incredibly annoying voice pierced the air. "Pfft, don't squint too hard. You'll get premature wrinkles."

Hajime and Kazuichi both clenched their fists and spun around to see Hiyoko Saionji, now garbed in an Atlantean patterned, sea green kimono, standing behind all of them.

"Hiyoko!" Hajime shouted. Oh had he been waiting to teach her a lesson. However, before he could even begin to ready his duel disk, Yukizome was already walking briskly across the room.

She stood in front of Hiyoko and crouched a little to come to Hiyoko's level. "Hiyoko. Sweetie. I promise I'll forgive you if you stop being evil and apologize to everyone." Yukizome's proposal was genuine and sincere.

This made it all the shocking when Hiyoko flagrantly _slapped her across the face._ She immediately then put distance between her and Yukizome. Everyone was shocked. The action was like it was done in slow motion. No one knew how to take this, not even Akane or Hajime. Sure, Hiyoko could be a real bitch at times, but she usually drew the line at physical harassment. Now, she hadn't just crossed that line, she'd made Yukizome, someone who'd been nothing, but kind and warmhearted to her, a first victim of that crossed line.

The person the most shocked of all was Yukizome. She stood up and put a hand on her cheek. The pain itself didn't sting. What stung the most was how terribly far Hiyoko seemed. Even if Yukizome could still physically cross the distance, Hiyoko, emotionally, seemed like she was lightyears away.

"I _hate_ you!" she shouted. "Always parading around like you're a mom, or this goody two shoes innocent representation of the 1950s. It drives me _nuts_! It's always "apologize for this", Hiyoko. "I'll forgive you if you do this for me", Hiyoko. And "Beg me for that", Hiyoko. Well I've had it. I'm done apologizing and I'm done trying to coddle to those squishy lumps of gray matter you call brains. I'm done being everybody's doormat and scum sucking bottom feeder. My family! My friends! This world! Nobody's on my side! Mahiru, and even my daddy, they betrayed me!"

"Hiyoko, please," Yukizome pleaded.

"NO! Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses! You're either unconditionally with me, or you're against me! Those are the rules!" Hiyoko shouted. She was completely uncontrollable. "I don't need anyone as long as I have Father Dartz! He understands me!"

"She's been indoctrinated."

Hajime and Chihiro looked at Kyoko.

"Once the Orichalcos sinks itself into your mind, everything you are becomes twisted and distorted to become devoted to it in a way that makes you a shade of your former self."

"I dunno, this seems pretty part for the course for Hiyoko on a bad day."

"No! I refuse to believe it! Even if Hiyoko had a foul mouth and a poor attitude, she still just wanted to get along with everyone," Sonia said.

"S-Sonia's right. I've never seen Hiyoko like this at all," Mikan sniffed. "Even at her worst, she was never this nasty."

"I'm done being the omega bitch!" Hiyoko continued to shout. "Today, I'm the Alpha Female! And you're all going to see what it's like to stand at the top! When I'm done, you're all going to be begging to be the ones to lick _my_ feet and kiss _my_ ass!"

"Miss Yukizome, I—"

Yukizome cut Hajime off as she held up her arm with her duel disk attached to it. "Hajime. I know she's your peer, but Hiyoko is my student. I will be the one to discipline her." Her duel disk activated.

"Discipline? Me? Hah! You're not qualified to teach swamp algae how to have sex."

"Swamp algae is a fungus and therefore reproduces asexually, but that may have been par for your insult," Yukizome responded, unfazed by Hiyoko's unbridled nastiness. "Brace yourself, Hiyoko. This will be…a _harsh_ lesson."

"Let's Duel!" Hiyoko and Yukizome exclaimed together.

"Since I'm the Queen here, I'll go first," Hiyoko said, drawing the top card of her deck. "And what better way to begin the duel, than with the Seal of Orichalcos!"

A bright green light descended from the ceiling and trapped Hiyoko and Yukizome inside.

"Your unholy seal doesn't scare me," Yukizome said. "I beat it once, and I'll do it again."

"Sure you will," Hiyoko said sarcastically. "You think you're hot shit cause you beat Gurimo. That old fart was one of the most pitiful members of our little group. I could've beaten him with my eyes closed," Hiyoko bragged.

"How about you stop running your mouth and start playing some cards," Yukizome bit back.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm playing. I'm playing." Hiyoko briefly looked at her hand. She knew what to do almost in an instant.

"I summon Agent of Creation - Venus!" A woman with long, blonde hair appeared, dressed in a fancy green and yellow dress with bright, golden wings and 3 orbs floating around her body. One was purple. One was blue and one was red. "Next, by giving up 1500 life points," Hiyoko said as her life points fell to 2,500, I can summon three of these: Mystic Shine Ball! And they all come directly from my deck!"

"Whoa, _four_ monsters in one turn?" Akane gasped.

HIyoko now had a monster with 1,600 attack points and 3 with 500.

"And don't forget, thanks to the effect of the Seal of Orichalcos, all of my monsters gain 500 attack points." Hiyoko's Mystic Shine balls increased in power to 1,000 and her Agent of Creation Venus increased to 2,100.

"Not good," Hajime swallowed.

"And it's going to get even worse," Hiyoko said, holding up a spell card. "With Supremacy Berry, I can gain 2,000 life points because my life points are lower than Miss Yukizome's!" Hiyoko's life points surged to 4,500. She giggled. "It's your turn, Miss Yukizome." Hiyoko laughed. "Go ahead and flail about as my monsters tear you to complete shreds. Even if you destroy one Mystic Shine Ball, no monster in your hand could possibly hold out against my powerful first turn Venus!"

"Tch, we'll see about that!" Yukizome exclaimed. Hiyoko had an unfortunate point though. Destroying a Mystic Shine Ball was the best possible strategy at the moment, but there was no telling how hard Yukizome would get hit on Hiyoko's turn. Pressured, Yukizome looked at her hand. If she was going to take damage anyway, she may as well minimize the injury.

"I summon to the field, Shining Angel!" Yukizome declared as a male fairy with a white shirt and shorts with large orange wings appeared. It had 1,400 attack points and 900 defense points.

"Surely she must have stronger monsters in her hand," Kyoko stated.

"Maybe, but Shining Angel is a good call," Ryota said. "You'll see."

"Shining Angel!" Yukizome declared. "Destroy Mystic Shine Ball with Shining Blast!"

Shining Angel created an orb of orange light energy above its head and threw it at Mystic Shine Ball, blowing it up. Hiyoko remained unfazed as her life points were now at 4,100.

"Next, I set one card face-down onto the field," Yukizome stated. "It's your turn, Hiyoko."

Hiyoko laughed. "I told you Gurimo was weak compared to me. You think you can stop me with such an obvious strategy?" Hiyoko asked, glaring. Yukizome made no response. She just stared at Hiyoko. "Well, whatever. Not like I care if you want to commit suicide or not," she snorted. "My draw." She pulled the top card of her deck to her hand. "And now, I sacrifice two Mystic Shine Balls to play Splendid Venus!"

A mighty, orange armored angel appeared with four, gorgeous white wings. It carried an orange scepter in its left hand. It had 2,800 attack points and 2,400 defense points.

"And because the Seal of Orichalcos is in play," Hiyoko said, snapping her fingers commandingly, "More attack points please."

Splendid Venus' attack points increased to 3,300.

Hiyoko then plucked a card from her hand. "And now, I activate Bait Doll!"

Mikan's heart sank. This was the exact strategy she used to defeat Mahiru. And if she had the math right… "MISS YUKIZOME!"

Bait Doll revealed Yukizome's face-down card, Mirror Force. Since it was not the Battle Phase yet, the card was destroyed.

"As I predicted," Hiyoko stated. "Now! Splendid Venus, attack! Cleansing Light Flash!"

Twirling its scepter round and round, Splendid Venus then held its scepter horizontally and a bright flash eradicated Yukizome's Shining Angel. The damage was severe. Yukizome's life points fell all the way to 2,100.

"Perfect," Hiyoko smirked. "Agent of Creation – Venus! Attack and wipe her out! Three Orbs Attack!"

"Sorry, but I'm still in this game!" Yukizome shouted. "Since Shining Angel was destroyed by battle, I get to summon a new monster directly from my deck! Say hello to another Shining Angel!"

Another Shining Angel showed up where the previous one had been.

"I don't understand, why did she play that?" Mikan asked, worried. "She's still going to lose life points."

"Cost effectiveness," Ryota explained. "By forcing Hiyoko to attack her monsters, she can't attack directly and, even if Yukizome had played a powerful monster like, say, Gemini Elf, she would have fewer life points than by doing it this way, and, since Shining Angel's effect is not once per turn, she gets to keep her monster in play."

Akane stuck her finger in her ear like she was digging wax out of it. "I don't really get it, but it at least means Yukizome hasn't lost yet…right?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah, Miss Yukizome is still in this game," Hajime nodded firmly.

Hiyoko growled. "Agent of Creation – Venus! Destroy Shining Angel now!"

Venus attacked Yukizome's monster with its three orbs, shattering it and dealing 700 points of damage to Yukizome, bringing her down to only 1,400 life points. But, of course, another one quickly took its place.

Hiyoko looked at her hand. She had 3 cards left in it. "My turn is over," she declared.

"My turn then," Yukizome said and drew the top card of her deck. She nodded to herself. She had just the cards she needed for a firm counterattack.

"I sacrifice Shining Angel in order to play Magna Slash Dragon!"

A big green dragon with large saber-like fins on its arms and spikes going down the length of its body from its nose to its tail stormed onto the field, crouching low. It had 2,400 attack points and 1,200 defense points.

Hiyoko started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Yukizome asked.

"You are because you didn't take Splendid Venus' special ability into account. All non-fairy monsters lose 500 attack and defense points."

"N-no!" Yukizome exclaimed, jolting back as Magna Slash Dragon became a monster with only 1,900 attack points and 700 defense points. She looked at her hand. She had 4 cards left. So much for the easy way out of this. _I had hoped to use this as a counterattack, but now I have no choice._ "Magna Slash Dragon, attack!" She declared pointing to Splendid Venus.

Magna Slash Dragon roared as it charged forward.

"Has Miss Yukizome lost it?" Kazuichi shouted.

"Sh-she must have some sort of plan…right?" Hajime asked.

"Splendid Venus!" Hiyoko shouted. "Annihilate it with Cleansing Light Flash!"

In the flash of the bright light, no one saw Miss Yukizome discard a card from her hand. This led to Hiyoko receiving the mother of all surprises when Magna Slash Dragon tore through the blinding light and palmed its claw into her face, causing her to slam into the wall of the Seal of Orichalcos. Hiyoko the ground hard on her flat chest. Her life points suddenly took a sharp decrease down to 2,200.

Hiyoko got to her feet. "Wh-what the…h-how is your monster still standing? What happened?"

Yukizome pressed a button on her duel disk and showed a monster off to Hiyoko. "I used this," Yukizome said, holding up a fairy type monster with light shining from its hands. "It's called Honest. See, whenever a light monster I control battles an opponent's monster, I can discard him from my hand in order to increase my monster's attack power by the power of the monster its battling during that battle only."

Magna Slash Dragon let out a hissing roar, showing that its attack power was now 2,400 given that the battle had ended.

"And since Splendid Venus is gone from the field, my monster regains its original attack power."

Hiyoko growled.

"It's your move, Hiyoko," Yukizome said, looking at the cards in her hand.

"Grr, fine!" Hiyoko snapped and drew the top card of her deck. She looked at the options she had at her disposal. "I sacrifice Agent of Creation – Venus, in order to Summon Agent of Judgment – Saturn!" In place of Venus, a purple fairy with graceful purple wings, and wearing a purple and white dress appeared. It had 2,400 attack points and 0 defense points. "And thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos, my monster is stronger than yours!" The Seal of Orichalcos emblem glowed on Saturn's head as its attack points increased to 2,900. "Saturn! Attack! Rings of Destruction!"

By releasing rings of purple energy from the space between its hands of its tented fingers, Saturn's energy waves slammed into Magna Slash Dragon repeatedly and destroyed it, bringing Yukizome's life points down to only 900.

"Let's see you fight back now!" Hiyoko goaded.

Yukizome smirked. "Gladly. I draw!" She now had four cards in her hand. "And now, I'll activate Monster Reincarnation!" She declared. She put a card from her hand into the graveyard. "By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can bring an old friend back to it." She showed off Honest to Hiyoko.

"Aw, come on!" Hiyoko complained.

"Next, I'll play my last Shining Fairy on the field!" Yukizome declared. "And I'll use him to attack your Agent of Judgment – Saturn!"

Shining Fairy prepared to attack.

"And I'll power him up with the blessing of Honest!" Yukizome shouted.

Shining Fairy's orange ball of light energy increased by a tremendous size and then it was used to completely blow up Hiyoko's monster, bringing her life points all the way down to 800, 100 less than Yukizome's.

"That ends my turn!" Yukizome declared, holding only a single card in her hand. With no monsters on the field, Hiyoko would have to start from scratch.

"My move," she declared, drawing the top card of her deck. "And I summon to the field my Ebon Magician Curran!" An adorable little girl with a black bunny hat, carrying a whip appeared on the battlefield. She had 1200 attack points and 0 defense points.

"Aw, it's cute!" Chihiro exclaimed. He saw the others giving him a strange look and did his best to disappear behind Kyoko.

"Thanks to the power of the Seal of Orichalcos," Hiyoko said, "My monster gains 500 more attack points, making it stronger than Shining Angel!" Curran now had 1700 attack points.

"Now, Curran! Attack!" Hiyoko shouted.

Unfurling her whip, Curran lashed at Shining Angel, destroying it and bringing Yukizome's life points down to 600.

"Oh how sad for you, Miss Yukizome," Hiyoko laughed. "You get to summon a monster." She pointed at Yukizome with an arrogant grin on her face. "But thanks to Curran's special ability, if you leave two monsters on the field at the start of my turn, you'll automatically lose the duel!" Hiyoko laughed. "But I have another monster in my hand to summon next turn, so even if you don't summon a monster, I can still defeat you." Hiyoko began cackling. "I won! I won! I won! I won!"

"Not yet!" Yukizome declared. "I still have 600 life points and an extra card in my hand," she said, waving it at Hiyoko. "But first, thanks to Shining Angel, I'll be summoning Mystical Elf, in attack mode!"

Mystical Elf stood with its 800 attack points and 2000 defense points.

"Well then, I suppose its your turn. But trust me, it will be your last!" Hiyoko declared.

"Hiyoko, I am your teacher." Yukizome said as she went for the top card of her deck. "I make the rules here!"

She pulled it forcefully to her hand and looked at it. "I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards!" Yukizome declared. Tempering her will, Yukizome drew the next two cards. This would decide her strategy for the remainder of the duel. Letting out a scream of defiant willpower, Yukizome drew two cards and looked at what she'd drawn. _Excellent. With this, I should just barely be able to hold out._ "I switch Mystical Elf to defense mode!" Yukizome declared, swapping the position of her monster. Mystical Elf then crouched down onto its knees as a barrier shimmered with pale blue light in front of it. "Next, I'm setting one card face-down onto the field," Yukizome stated, setting a trap. "And now, I'll play one monster face-down onto the field."

"Oh my god! Are you stupid?" Hiyoko declared. "Did you not hear me earlier? Are you trying to lose on purpose?"

"If I was, could you handle taking my soul?" Yukizome asked.

"What kid of brainless question is that? I came all the way out here to challenge you, to put you in your place. Of _course_ I can take your soul!"

"Well then," Yukizome said. She drew her thumb across her neck and yelled defiantly, "Go ahead and try! I end my turn!"

"What is Miss Yukizome thinking?" Akane asked. "She's going to lose the duel."

Her students waited on pins and needles as Hiyoko drew the top card of her deck. "Well then, game over. Ebon Magician's ability activates and you'll take 300 points of damage for each monster you control."

"That's fine," Yukizome said, because in response, "I activate this trap card: Gift of the Mystical Elf!"

"What the…?" Hiyoko gasped.

An astral projection of Mystical Elf appeared behind Yukizome as it bestowed upon her a grace of 900 extra life points. Then, Ebon Magician Curran whipped her across the chest, leaving Yukizome with only 900 life points.

"You were saying about your guaranteed victory, Hiyoko?" Yukizome asked, glaring.

"Wh-whatever! I can still beat you!" Hiyoko exclaimed.

 _Let's see you do just that,_ Yukizome thought.

"I will," Hiyoko smiled. "I summon to the field my Agent of Miracles – Jupiter!" A muscular Fairy appeared with brown and red wings and red tattoos all over its brown body. It had 1800 attack points and 1000 defense points. "And thanks to the Seal of the Orichalcos, he gets even more attack points." Jupiter's eyes glowed red and the symbol appeared as its power increased to 2,300.

Yukizome was not happy about this at all.

"And next, I equip Ebon Magician Curran with Trial of the Princesses! This magic card increases her attack power by 800 points." Curran now had a thick red aura around her and her power increased all the way to 2,500.

 _That's more than enough for both of her monsters to destroy mine._

"Jupiter! Curran! Attack! Destroy Miss Yukizome's monsters!"

Jupiter fired a powerful green energy blast at Miss Yukizome's face-down monster, revealing Spirit of the Harp. It only had 2,000 defense points and was instantly destroyed.

"And now, Ebon Magician Curran, attack! Destroy Miss Yukizome's monster with your whip of darkness!"

Ebon Magician Curran lashed her whip at Mystical Elf, hitting her hard enough to shatter the hologram instantaneously.

Hiyoko laughed. "You have nothing to protect you and you only have one card in your hand. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

Yukizome smiled craftily. "We shall see." _I just need a monster, any summonable monster._ She thought, looking at the card in her hand. She drew the top card of her deck. "I'm setting a monster!" Yukizome declared, as the face-down sideways hologram appeared. "That ends my turn."

"Pfft, I knew it. You're worthless!" Hiyoko exclaimed. "You're not qualified to teach me or anyone! This duel is over!"

Hiyoko drew the top card of her deck. "First, Ebon Magician Curran's ability activates." Hiyoko chuckled. "Not that it matters of course." Yukizome got whipped at her chest, the pain stinging as she hunched over a little, life points dropping to only 600.

"And next, I'll destroy your face-down monster with Agent of Miracles – Jupiter!"

Yukizome's face-down monster was just Milla the Temporal Magician. It was easily overrun by Jupiter.

"Wow, did you think I wouldn't call your bluff?" Hiyoko chuckled. "Curran, finish her off."

Curran's whip coiled out towards Yukizome, but it was only at that moment that Hiyoko knew…she screwed up.

A powerful flash of green light emanated from the card in Yukizome's hand as she flipped it around and the card in the artwork began to emerge. It was a woman with green hair and green clothes, carrying an elegant looking golden scepter.

"I activate the special ability of Goddess of Sweet Revenge!" Yukizome shouted. "Since she's the only card in my hand and I control no other cards, I get to destroy _all_ of yours."

"N-no!" Hiyoko shouted as a flash of green light wiped her field clean.

"And that's not all," Yukizome said. "I'm then allowed to special summon _any_ monster I choose from my deck. And the card I choose is Guardian Angel Joan!" A beautiful angelic woman with short orange hair, golden wings and a white dress stood upon the battlefield. She had 2,800 attack points and 2,000 defense points. "It's game over, Hiyoko," Yukizome told her. "Admit defeat!"

Hiyoko's head hung towards the ground.

"Hiyoko, it's okay. Do you need to cry? Come on, we can call this whole thing off."

However, Hiyoko didn't cry. Instead, she laughed. "You really are an IDIOT!"

"Huh?" Yukizome wasn't sure why Hiyoko was acting so smug.

"Did you really think I'd walk blindly into your Goddess of Sweet Revenge's special ability. I watched your duel with Gurmio, you fugly barf hog! I know all about it and its special ability. I was waiting for you to use it!" Hiyoko held up two cards in her hand. "So that I could completely annihilate any hope of winning you had left!" She activated two magic cards. "I activate Monster Reborn! This will allow me to bring Splendid Venus back from the graveyard!"

Saturn stood upon the battlefield with its mighty 3,300 Orichalcos boosted attack points.

Yukizome's blood ran cold when she saw the other magic card: Fissure.

"You worked so hard to get one monster up," Hiyoko laughed. "And now it's gone!"

A ravine opened and swallowed up Yukizome's monster, leaving her completely defenseless.

"Just give up already!" Hiyoko complained. "You don't have anything to protect you and you have no cards in your hand. This duel is _over_!"

Yukizome stood frozen in fear. Hiyoko wasn't wrong about that at all. Splendid Venus was stronger than the Mad Flame Kaiju sitting in her graveyard. Even if she somehow drew Monster Reborn, she wouldn't be able to destroy Splendid Venus, and there wasn't a single card in her deck that could overpower such overwhelming force without the power of Honest.

 _What…what do I do?_ Yukizome wondered as her hand gingerly hovered over her deck. _My students…_ she looked at the others behind her. _Kyouske…_ the image of her crush appeared in her mind. _Please…_ Yukizome's hand hit the top card of her deck. _Lend me your strength!_

As Yukizome began to draw the top card of her deck, a white light emanated from her duel disk. And not just her duel disk, but Hajime's as well, since his deck was already loaded.

Suddenly, he and Yukizome found themselves in an ancient, polished temple. In front of them stood a massive ice sculpture of a dragon. Yukizome could neither see nor hear Hajime, nor could she see nor hear Yugi, Joey and Kaiba all visibly watching her.

"My Queen, you have returned."

"What? Queen?" Yukizome was taken aback by the voice calling out to her.

"So many years have passed. I thought you would never reincarnate. Please! Free your past self from the ice! Beholden to the power of your cursed draconic form!"

Yukizome stepped towards the sword embedded deep in the wing of the dragon sculpture in front of her. Her head pulsed like she was at a loud rock concert, but no music was playing.

When Yukizome grabbed the sword, a vision played out in her mind. It was too fast to comprehend, but she could see images of a great war, four knights gathered around her, a gremlin doppelganger attempting to kill her. No, not her, but Iona, the Queen of Atlantis.

As Yukizome's vision returned to seeing the sword before her and the dragon to her right, she seemed to understand what exactly was occurring. Clenching the sword tightly, she prepared to draw it out. "With this gift of knowledge…" She pulled on the sword, yanking it out slowly with tremendous effort. "I SET YOU FREE!"

And like that, the last dragon had finally been called upon, but not just any dragon, but Iona herself, the Queen of Atlantis. And Yukizome could feel the kinship between her and this dragon. She was not Iona, but she could feel Iona's spirit coursing within her. Yes, the visions made sense. The war fought 10,000 years ago had never truly ended. And now, in the present, the final battle, to destroy the power of the Orichalcos once and for all, would be fought. And she, along with her utmost loyal knights, would be the deliverance of humanity.

As the dragon roared, its body obscured by the bright flashes of white light surrounding it, Yukizome could feel herself being tugged back to her reality. In her hand, she held but a single card: The Wing of Iona.

"Hiyoko…I really do treasure you as my student. That's why…I won't allow your soul to be taken today!" Yukizome shouted as she placed the card in her hand on the duel disk. "I summon the Wing of Iona!"

A _gigantic_ pink dragon appeared on the battlefield with green eyes. Its head was rather rounded with blue scales trailing down from its neck and underbelly all the way towards the tip of its salamander-like tail. Pink, curved spikes, like shark fins trailed down from its back to where the blue scales stopped. As the spikes moved from the back to the tail, they got appropriately smaller. Its bat-like wings were smoothly curved and it had royal blue eyes, as though the color itself was supposed to indicate its status as a queen in disguise. Two little spikes adorned the top of the back of its head and six more followed the plated crest that covered the back of the dragon's head. But that was nothing compared to the sharp teeth in the dragon's maw as it stared hungrily at Hiyoko. Its form was almost a reflection of Yukizome herself: inviting and a symbol of reassurance to those who revered her, and an utter terror to those in opposition.

Unlike the other dragons, which required other cards to be considered "in play", Iona was special. It roared and beat its wings at 2,000 attack and defense points strong.

"Wh-what is that? Is that one of the five dragons?" Hiyoko asked, panicking.

"It is," Yukizome said. "And Iona is the most powerful of them all. She is the Queen of Atlantis after all. And she is quite the Wild Card. She can fuse with any monster, trap or spell card and she can do it more than once. I can even summon a monster from my deck once per turn if she has not been fused yet and I have nothing to fuse her to. However, each fusion or summon costs half of my life points. Luckily, I don't have very many to give up. "Now, by cutting my life points in half," Yukizome declared, life points going down to 300. "I summon a monster from my deck that is near and dear to my heart! I call upon Artifact Labrys!"

An all pink, female spirit, wielding a mighty golden, clockwork battle-ax appeared on the field. It had 2,300 attack points and 1,000 defense points.

"Now, at the cost of half my life points again," Yukizome said as her life points were now 150. "I fuse Labrys and Iona together in order to create a monster no one has ever seen before!"

A white tornado of light swirled around and around and brought Labrys and Iona into one being. The fusion was utterly spectacular. The spirit that had been wielding Labrys had become a full-fledged being, but not an organic being, oh no. This being was a robot whose joints and limbs were made of painted white steel. The axe had also gained an upgrade. It had gone from gold to platinum. The visor of a knight's helmet adorned the fusion's head like some kind of antique headband. And the hair it was covering was as blue as a robin's egg.

However, the transformation and the massive battle ax were not the most surprising thing about this fusion.

"4,300 attack points?!" Hiyoko squeaked as loudly as she could.

"This is the Steel Queen of Knights: Labrys! Now, prepare for the end!" Yukizome shouted. "Labrys! Attack!"

Labrys gripped her platinum axe, which seemed to glow with lightning and vibrate like it was powered by some kind of motor.

Hiyoko looked scared shitless, putting her back to the wall of the Seal.

"You're in luck," Yukizome said calmly. "Labrys' swings are so powerful and so might that, whenever she deals damage to my opponent, I can't escape unscathed. I will take half the damage you are dealt. And since you have 800 life points and I have 150 life points, it's a draw."

WHAM!

Labrys' axe slammed into Splendid Venus, annihilating it with a booming explosion of thunder and lightning.

Yukizome and Hiyoko's life points fell all the way to 0, leaving the duel as a draw and no one's soul was going to be devoured today. The Seal vanished and Hiyoko let out a breath she'd knowingly been holding.

Yukizome approached the blonde. "Hiyoko, please. I really don't want to hurt you," Yukizome said to her. "I could've ended that duel in a multitude of ways that ended in my victory, but I wanted to give you a chance. Please, Hiyoko. You're still my student and this is still your class. You don't have to do this."

Hiyoko glared at Yukizome, red in the face. She began whining under her breath and then she kicked Yukizome in the shin, spit on her apron and ran off.

"Ah, Hiyoko!" Akane called after her. However, as soon as Hiyoko turned the nearest corner, a green flash of light accompanied her. Hajime and Akane ran over to where the flash had originated from, but there was no trace of the tiny blonde.

"Dartz must've taken her back to their headquarters," Hajime said, gripping his fist.

"Hiyoko..." Yukizome seemed disappointed in herself. She thought that by ending the duel in a draw that Hiyoko would see that Yukizome didn't want to hurt her and come to her senses, but now she realized how much that was wishful thinking.

Hajime stared seriously at Kyoko. "Hey, Kyoko. Do you know where this Dartz guy is?" He asked, clenching his fist.

Kyoko nodded. "Yes, while you were all focused on the duel, I was conducting research. If we're to believe that Dartz is the same Dartz from 10,000 years ago, ridiculous as it may sound or be, then Paradius is based out of Florida. Unfortunately, it seems like the entirety of the US airlines have been shut down. Right now, the only thing running are busses and trains. "I've mapped out our route. It'll take at least a day or two to get to Florida this way, but we'll get there." She put a finger on her cheek. "Still, to think Miss Yukizome was the reincarnation of Queen Iona."

"Yeah, still wrapping my head around that one," Yukizome stated.

Akane punched her fist into her other hand. "We've got no time to lose! Lead the way, Kyoko! We've gotta get to Florida!"

"Agreed," Ryota said.

"Then let's go," Kyoko said. "Follow me."

Everyone started to head off, but Sonia was lagging behind. "Everything all right, Sonia?" Yukizome asked her.

"Are things really going to be okay?" Sonia asked. "Will we really be able to save everyone?"

Yukizome rubbed Sonia's head. "I promise, Sonia. We'll get everyone back. And Iona will help."

Sonia smiled. "Thank you, Miss Yukizome."

"I know how hard this is for you, but just having you here means a lot to me." Yukizome stared at the portrait of Iona. "Just as a Queen must care for her subjects, so too must a teacher care for her students. But no matter what kind of leader you are, CEO, President, Queen, King, Teacher, Supervisor, or even and Emperor or Empress, not only must you care for those counting on you," she smiled at Sonia, "You must also draw strength from their support as well. And all of you are my strength."

Sonia felt reassured by Yukizome's words.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" Kazuichi's voice called.

Yukizome took Sonia by the hand. "Come on, we'll all go together. As long as we're together, we can accomplish anything."

Sonia smiled. "Yes, you're right."

And with that, the remainder of Class 77-B, Chihiro Fujisaki, and Detective Kyoko Kirigiri, set their sights on Paradius in Florida. Their vigor renewed, their purpose clear, they would not let Dartz get away with this nefarious plot to destroy the world. Even if the whole world disappeared, Yukizome knew that she would continue to fight tooth and nail until the very last part of her soul's essence left her body because that was the kind of person she was.

* * *

 **(A/N: Oh, I** _ **loved**_ **writing this chapter. This is the kind of badassery Yukizome deserved in the original canon. And no, Iona is not something I made up. Look at the YGO wiki. There's a strange, minor resemblance between her and Yukizome. So, I decided to capitalize on it. And yes, Yukizome was always set to be the 5** **th** **dragon holder ever since I thought she looked the slightest bit like Iona. For those of you disappointed it wasn't Sonia, Sonia can barely stand up for herself right now. Even if she got a dragon, she'd still be too scared to duel. Yukizome on the other hand, is showcasing the vigor, ferocity and determination that the other four dragon holders have as well.**

 **And for you persona fans out there, you may have noticed a couple of shout outs around the time Iona was being summoned XD. And no, Artifact Labrys is an actual card. Everything else I came up with. And yes, Iona is deliberately broken. It can continue to fuse, at the cost of life points, and it gains attack and defense equal to the exact amount of attack and defense of the monster(s) it's fusing with. Since she's the Queen, she should have the most broken ability, plus I couldn't come up with a clever 5** **th** **way to fuse. So, instead, I decided to make Iona "the wild card".**

 **But anyway,** _ **next**_ **chapter. Whoo boy, I have been looking forward to** _ **this**_ **. We've now entered the part of the arc that will set the stage for the rest of the build up to the Tragedy—and a little bit beyond in some aspects. Clench your buttocks and hold onto your hats. This is gonna get ugly and frustrating.**

 **Of course, until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	73. The Tragedy at Death Valley

**(A/N: I think I scared you all a bit when I said that the Tragedy's stage would be set. It's more like a small glimpse of where it's going through a tiny peep hole. We're still at least a hundred chapters off from the tragedy exploding right and proper. This is more like…the next few dominoes being set up.**

 **Or, to put it more accurately: This is when we finally get to see the first of Junko's "moves" on the chessboard that is life. Why? Because this chapter is the duel that** _ **made**_ **this arc memorable to child fans around the world: Yugi's loss to Rafael. And there's a certain blonde to be spectating. May god have mercy on everyone's souls.**

 **Also, there is a** _ **lot**_ **of heavy content going into this chapter. Brace yourselves for a long ride. You'll be here at least an hour).**

* * *

"Are you sure Pegasus is going to be all right, Junko?" Yami asked her.

Junko nodded. "Yeah, I made his body nice and comfortable in his chair. He'll sleep like a baby," she said, putting her cheek against her clapped together hands, "until he gets his soul back of course."

Tristan stuck a hand in his pocket. "Quick question, blondie, just how close are you and Pegasus?"

Junko smiled. "I mean, he's kind of like that rich uncle that loves spoiling you rotten. He's changed a lot since Duelist Kingdom. He's really nice."

"That's hard to believe."

"I believe it," Yami said. "After all, he did create Duel Monsters. Perhaps losing our duel opened his mind to remember the person he used to be."

Junko smiled wider. No one could tell it was at the expense of Yami's naivete. "Yes, precisely."

"So, what do we do now?" Téa asked.

"We could go chasing down Natsumi and Dartz's other goons."

"Fat chance," Tristan said. "They split without leaving an address."

Yami gasped, having an epiphany. "Professor Hawkins. He lives around here." He looked at Junko. "I'd like for him examine your spellbook, Junko. Maybe he can give more insight into our ancient foe."

"Like a full cipher!" Junko exclaimed. "Great call, Yugi! Mwah!" Junko kissed Yami on the cheek, prompting Téa to start fuming.

Yami blushed, clearing his throat.

"Everyone out to the van!" Junko exclaimed. "Anyone know the address? I'll plug it into my smart phone."

Yami nodded. "Thank you, Junko!"

"Um, excuse us."

The group turned their heads to see Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor walking to them.

"Rex and Weevil!" Joey shouted. "What are you two clowns doing here?"

"Well uh…the thing is…uh…" Weevil stuttered.

Junko knew how to handle this. She marched straight over to them and leaned forward, boobs practically popping out of her blouse. "Hi, boys." She smiled seductively at them. "Do either of you know how to drive?"

"No, but for you, I'll learn!" Rex exclaimed blushing.

Weevil pushed Rex aside. "N-no! P-please! I can drive! I spent my whole life driving!"

"Better her than me," Mai said.

"Okay, so we've got a chauffeur, what about wheels?" Tristan asked. "The ride we came here in only seats eight, and there's ten of us now."

"Not a problem at all," Junko said, whipping some kind of ID card from her pocket. "I borrowed this from Pegasus."

"Borrowed? More like stole," Joey said.

"Borrowed," Junko insisted. "I plan on giving it back. Pegasus is like family to me. I don't have parents anymore, you know."

"Oh, that's um…" Joey didn't know how to respond to Junko not having her parents anymore.

"Shame on you, Joey, bringing up a girl's sad memories," Miho said.

"It's fine, it's fine," Junko said, swiping the card through a reader next to the elevator. "It doesn't bother me."

"Wow, Junko's so cool and nice and forgiving!" Miho exclaimed, hands clasped together. "I wish I could be like her."

"Cool…right," Téa said sarcastically, still feeling territorial.

With Pegasus' key card, Junko took the group down into the garage where upon she found a full-sized van for 12 parked in the corner. It was an advertising van with adverts for Dungeon Dice Monsters on one side and Toon Kingdom, an American produced cartoon aimed at children, on the other.

Weevil intended to take the wheel, only to find a problem. He was too short to reach the pedals.

"Oh, bad luck," Mai said.

"Well, if he can't drive, guess there's no point in taking them with us. Oh well, we'll take our car out front."

"Wha—hey!"

It happened so fast that Weevil and Rex didn't realize what had happened. They'd been left to eat Junko's dust as she and the others scrambled into the Jeep out front.

"Well, there goes our ride," Rex sighed. "Now what, Weevil? We're stranded here."

Ten minutes later, Weevil and Rex had stolen two unattended bikes. "Weevil, you suck!" Rex shouted.

* * *

Elsewhere, along the unbearable hot climate of the southeastern California wilderness, Natsumi and Valon were driving their motorbikes, stopping along a cliff that looked out over Industrial Illusions. Well, Natsumi swerved and stopped and Valon stopped because she stopped.

He watched her dismount and take off her helmet. She looked out over the horizon, unable to see the distaste and determination on her face.

"What's wrong, Natsumi?" Valon asked, dismounting and doing the same. He walked up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Am I still not good enough, Valon?" Natsumi asked. "I feel like a failure. We almost lost and it's cause I'm not good enough."

"Blimey is that a steaming pile," Valon said, patting her on the back. "You're a great duelist."

"But I keep _losing_!" Natsumi exclaimed. "I got my one rematch victory against Ibuki and Sato didn't even put up a fight." She kicked a rock off the cliff. "But I could barely do a thing in that previous duel. When the chips were down and things looked bad, I just clammed up. You would've been better off without me."

"Now that ain't true and you know it. Look, yer just a little frustrated. We'll go back to Dartz and come up with a new strategy."

Natsumi sat on the ground. "I have to win," she pouted, curling her legs up by her shoulders. "I threw away…everything. My brother…my family…" She started to get choked up.

Valon sat next to her. "Ya still got me." He put a hand on Natsumi's shoulder

Natsumi put her head against Valon's shoulder. "Yeah…I guess I do."

A revving of another motorbike cut off Natsumi and Valon from their pity party. It was Rafael. "I hate to interrupt this moment you seem to be having, but Dartz wants to see you."

Valon sighed. "Awrite, how mad is he?"

"Actually, he seems more interested in what you make of Hermos than he is that you ran from the duel."

"Right, reports. Got it." He got to his feet. "Come on, Natsumi. Let's go."

"Just a moment," Rafael said and then looked at Natsumi. "Not you. You can go on ahead, Natsumi."

Natsumi nodded. She didn't even hesitate to drive off and wait for Dartz to scoop her up a la magic.

"What's eatin' you?" Valon asked Rafael.

"I thought you were a loner type that didn't trust anyone," Rafael stated. "I thought we were all just temporary hangers on rather than actual comrades."

Valon shrugged. "Natsumi has trouble standin' up on her own. I dunno, guess I got a soft spot for her or somethin'. That's the reason ya stopped me?" Valon paused. "Oh, I get it. The big brother instincts are kickin' in, aren't they? You were tryin' ta make sure I wasn't takin advantage of her or nuttin'. Well ain't that just sweet."

Rafael's eye twitched. Valon knew he was right. "I don't need family."

"Oh, is that why you've been goin' off on yer own to watch yer little sister for brief moments even though your target is the Pharaoh."

Rafael glared.

"Whatever, mate. Do whatever suits ya." Valon walked past Rafael towards his bike. "But you made yer choice mate. We all ain't got none. Even if I wanted ta tell Dartz off and go off on my own, there ain't a place for people like us in society. We gotta stick together."

"And what if Dartz fails?" Rafael asked.

"If he _fails_?" Valon asked. "What kinda nonsense are you spoutin' mate?"

Rafael shook his head briefly and got back on his bike. "Nothing…forget I mentioned it."

He and Valon then got on their bikes and proceeded to catch up to Natsumi.

* * *

As Yugi and the gang approached the Hawkins estate as fast as they could, Rebecca was coming up the road with her horse. However, as she got near her house with the groceries, a fierce wind and a tumbleweed blew across the land, spooking her horse.

"Whoa! Easy! Easy, Copernicus!" Rebecca exclaimed, gripping the reins, trying to calm him down. As the wind blew gentler, she could see two figures standing in front of her. One was wearing a green hoodie with his head looking like frozen custard had been spilled all over it. The other looked mysterious in his overcoat, purple scarf and two different colored eyes. Rebecca recognized them from the videos she'd seen of Battle City: Nagito Komaeda and Gundham Tanaka.

"You get the old man, I'll deal with our champion," Nagito said to Gundham.

"Agreed," Gundham stated and proceeded to head for the front door.

"Oh no you don't!" Rebecca exclaimed, snapping the reins to get Copernicus to charge Gundham, but her horse refused to budge.

"No beast would dare attack the mighty Gundham Tanaka!" Gundham exclaimed, only to show off a venomous snake wrapped in his scarf.

"What are you going to do with my grandpa?" Rebecca shouted.

"We're just going to take him and his research," Nagito said. "They're too valuable to be allowed in Yugi's hands."

"Yugi? Yugi's coming here?"

"Well, maybe. Maybe not," Nagito said. "We just have our orders."

"There's no way I'm going to let you creeps touch my grandpa or his research!" Rebecca shouted, dismounting her horse.

Gundham glanced at Nagito before heading for the front door as Nagito got out his duel disk. "Well, I'm more than happy to give you a chance to save your grandpa, Rebecca. The question is, is the hope of one of the greatest duelists in America able to conquer the hope of Dartz?"

"I don't know what you're spouting about hope," Rebecca said, taking her duel disk out of one of the satchels strapped to her horse. "But I'm not going to let you take my grandpa!"

Nagito smiled. "Well then…"

"Let's duel!" Rebecca and Nagito shouted.

"Since I gotta save my grandpa, I'll go first!" Rebecca declared. "And I summon to the field my Ruby Dragon!"

A red lookalike to Luster Dragon hit the table with 1600 attack points and 1300 defense points.

"Next, I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn," Nagito smirked. "I draw." Nagito looked at his opening hand and spotted the Seal of Orichalcos. _Technically_ , Dartz hadn't asked him to steal Rebecca's soul, but, if everyone was bound for the Leviathan anyway, what harm was there in challenging the hope of one of America's young prodigies. "I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" Nagito shouted.

The seal formed and Rebecca was now trapped inside it. Although she had a face-down spell nullifier in Magic Jammer, she knew that wouldn't work on a card as ancient and mystical as the Seal of Orichalcos.

Rebecca gasped. Oh this duel just got a whole lot harder, but…this was good. If she won, that was someone out of Dartz's band of thugs. Then Yugi would _have_ to fall in love with her. Briefly, she fantasized of her shmoopy holding her in his arms and telling her what a good girl she was. She caught herself drifting off and focused on Nagito's play.

"And next, I activate Ritual of Destruction!" Nagito shouted.

"I don't think so!" Rebecca shouted. "Because I activate this! Magic Jammer! Now, I can discard one card from my hand and completely negate your spell card!"

Rebecca discarded a card from her hand, leaving her with two. Nagito's ritual spell card hologram then suddenly shattered into tiny pieces.

Nagito chuckled. "Impressive. Very impressive. I don't normally experience negation of my rituals. But do you have another negation card like that, Rebecca?" Nagito asked.

"Why don't you find out?" Rebecca taunted. She did have Mirror Force face-down to protect her Ruby Dragon. And, thanks to Magic Jammer, she'd just sent the original Luster Dragon to the graveyard, meaning she could bring it back with the Monster Reborn in her hand and summon Luster Dragon next turn. Nagito would never know what hit him.

Unfortunately, Rebecca was dreadfully underestimating the incomprehensible power that was Nagito's luck.

"Fortunately for me," Nagito said. "I have a backup plan. I activate Cycle of the World!"

 _Another ritual spell,_ Rebecca thought, gritting her teeth and glaring from behind her glasses.

"Now, I'll discard my now useless Garlandolf, King of Destruction as well as my Djinn Releaser of Rituals, to summon a powerful monster. I call upon Ruin, Supreme Queen of Oblivion!" A beautiful woman with long white hair, a black and red hat upon her head, a gorgeous gold, black and red outfit and an ominous looking shadow looming behind her appeared. She had 2,900 attack points and 3,000 defense points. And thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos, Ruin gained an additional 500 attack points, bringing her to a total of 3,400.

"And now, Ruin will attack!" Nagito shouted, pointing at Ruby Dragon. Charging power through her scepter, Ruin charged her attack.

"Nice try, but I activate Mirror Force! It'll stop your monster in its tracks."

"Ordinarily, you'd be right," Nagito said.

"What do you mean, ordinarily?" Rebecca snapped. She watched in horror as Ruin's attack shot straight through Rebecca's monster and Mirror Force, shattering both. "I…I don't understand."

"Then I'll explain. As long as Ruin is on the field, my ritual monsters can't be destroyed by card effects, only by battle. And another thing, since Djinn Releaser of Rituals was used to summon her, you can only summon monsters from your hand as you normally would. You can't use special effects to summon other monsters."

"N-no!" Rebecca exclaimed as her life points fell to 2,200.

"Oh, and another thing," Nagito said. "Since Ruin destroyed a monster by battle, you lose attack points equal to its original attack."

Ruin raised her scepter and blasted Rebecca's whole body into the wall of the Seal of Orichalcos. The frames of her glasses cracked as a result.

"Nnnh," Rebecca groaned as she stumbled about. Her life points fell all the way to 600.

"Your move, Rebecca," Nagito told her. "Make it count."

Rebecca was now unsure what to do. Ruin was absurdly strong and the only cards she had in her hand were Monster Reborn and Luster Dragon. Neither of which could save her in this situation. Even if she played Luster Dragon in defense mode, Ruin's special ability would cause her to lose the duel.

 _No!_ Rebecca exclaimed. _I have to believe…in the heart of the cards!_ She grabbed the top card of her deck, hoping for some sort of game changing move. The card she drew turned out to be exactly what she needed to survive. _Yes! This trap is perfect!_ She declared to herself. "I set one card face-down," she declared. "And next, I'm playing Luster Dragon in attack mode!" _I'll worry about how I'm going to get his Ruin Queen of Oblivion off the field in time, but with this, I know I can at least hold out for a little while._

Nagito sighed. "Delaying the inevitable, huh? Well, I guess that's a champion for you. My turn then." He drew the top card of his deck. He had drawn an Exodia piece and it was the only card in his hand. _Countdown to the end I suppose,_ he thought. "Ruin! Attack!"

"Not so fast!" Rebecca declared triumphantly. "I activate a trap: Gravity Bind!"

Nagito's jaw hung open. Well…that certainly screwed his playstyle quite a fair amount. Still…

"You are aware Gravity Bind affects your monsters too," Nagito said.

"I know," Rebecca said. "I figured I'd worry about that later." She pointed at Nagito. "I'm not going to lose to a creep like you!"

As soon as Rebecca declared this, she and Nagito heard the sound of glass shattering. Gundham went flying out on a _humongous_ hawk-like bird with Rebecca's grandfather grappled by the shoulders in its talons.

"Grandpa!" Rebecca shouted.

"Focus on me, Rebecca! If you want to save your grandpa, you'll have to beat me first!" Nagito declared. "And it's your turn, so let's see what you can do."

Rebecca nodded. "I draw." She drew the top card of her deck. "I activate Dragon's Greed, allowing me to draw three cards as long as I have a dragon-type monster on the field and only dragon-type monsters in my graveyard." The cards in her hand were just what she needed to help her now. "I activate this spell card Dragon's Water Breath! Since I have a dragon type monster on the field, I can gain life points equal to its attack." Rebecca's life point total jumped up to 2,500. "And next, I summon Injection Fairy Lily!" She exclaimed, slapping the card on the duel disk.

Fairy Lily appeared winking as she mounted her mobile syringe.

"And since Fairy Lily is a 3-star monster, that means she can attack you!"

"Oh, I see. Not a bad strategy, Rebecca. But our monsters will destroy each other."

"Not if I play this. I activate Rush Recklessly. This will boost my Fairy Lily's attack power by 700 points."

Fairy Lily's attack power increased to 1,100.

"And now, I'm going to use Lily's special ability to raise her attack points by 3,000, giving her a total of 4,100 attack points, at the cost of 2,000 life points of course."

Injection Fairy Lily's attack points surged while Rebecca's life points fell to 500. Then, her fairy lily rocketed forward and stabbed Ruin in the chest, destroying her. Nagito's life points then fell to 3,300.

"My turn's over," Rebecca said, adjusting her glasses, feeling smug. She'd gotten out of a total death situation. All she had to do now was keep up the pace.

Nagito drew the top card of his deck. Another piece of Exodia. He smiled. "I pass, Rebecca." Well now. This was getting interesting. It now seemed like a race against the clock. Nagito was intrigued.

"My draw," Rebecca said, drawing the top card of her deck. The card she'd drawn was Fire Princess. It did her no favors now, but every little bit didn't hurt. But just to be safe… "I set a monster," Rebecca declared. "And next, I'm attacking with Injection Fairy Lily!" she shouted.

Rebecca's fairy lily rocketed forward and took a chunk out of Nagito's life points, reducing them to 2,900.

"My turn is over," Rebecca declared.

Nagito drew the top card of his deck. That was three pieces of Exodia. The clock was ticking. "I pass again," he said.

Rebecca grinned. She had this. She _had_ this. "I draw!" She declared and pulled to her hand Cure Mermaid. Yes! Victory was just barely enough at hand now. "I summon Cure Mermaid to the field!" she declared, putting the 1,500-attack point and 4-star fish in play. "Next, I flip summon my face-down monster: Fire Princess!" Her monster appeared in all its regal, red clad glory. "On my next turn, I'll get life points back and burn you at the same time. Then, unless you manage to destroy my fairy lily, you're going down. But, even if you do, I'll slowly chip away at your life points with Fire Princess and Cure Mermaid without having to attack at all!" Rebecca adjusted her glasses by the frame. " _I'm_ a genius."

Nagito actually smiled. "I have to admit, that's a pretty good strategy, Rebecca. I can see why you're one of the best duelists in America. You could be an Ultimate with that kind of talent. You're not old enough yet though."

Rebecca smiled. "Flatter me all you want. It's not gonna stop me from kicking your butt. Fairy Lily! Attack!" Rebecca shouted. Her monster poked Nagito with its syringe and dropped his life points to 2,500.

"It's not flattery," Nagito said, doing his best to shrug off the needle attack. "I'm genuinely impressed. Young talent like yours is hard to come by."

Rebecca blushed. She hadn't expected that. "Really?"

"Yeah, which makes this all the more difficult to do. I should be a stepping stone for your hope, not crushing it. Poor me. But…I have a job to do." Nagito sighed and drew the top card of his deck. Yup. Next turn it was game over. 4 Exodia pieces. "Go, Rebecca."

"Don't mind if I do!" Rebecca exclaimed and drew the top card of her deck. "And since it's my standby phase, I gain 800 life points." Rebecca now had 1,300 life points. "And since Fire Princess is on the field, that means you lose 500 more life points. Nagito's life points were now at 2,000. Rebecca had almost tied the game. She now looked at the card in her hand to see if it could help her in any way. And it most certainly could.

"I activate Dragon's Gunfire!" Marie shouted. "This magic card will allow me to inflict 800 points of damage directly to you!"

A dragon's head emerged from the card artwork and spat a fireball at Nagito, burning him down to 1,200 points of damage.

"Excellent!" Rebecca shouted. "This duel is practically over!" With Monster Reborn in her hand and 1,300 life points to work with, Nagito would need to either get rid of her gravity bind or summon a monster that could not only attack twice, but had enough attack points to destroy Fire Princess or Cure Mermaid. The chances of that happening were slim to none. This duel was as good as hers.

"Fairy Lily, attack Nagito now!" She shouted.

Fairy Lily rocketed forward and poked Nagito for another 400 points of damage, reducing his life points to just 800.

"The tables have turned!" Rebecca declared. "On my next turn, no matter what you summon, I'll burn you with 500 points of damage and then Fairy Lily will finish you off unless you manage to destroy her, but if you somehow did. Any monster you could summon to do it wouldn't be strong enough to withstand an attack from the Luster Dragon in my graveyard, assuming I destroy my own Gravity Bind of course. And even if I fail that, I still will burn you to a crisp next turn. Ergo, I win!" Rebecca exclaimed, pointing at Nagito.

Nagito laughed, but in a way that showed he was actually enjoying himself. "Rebecca, you're a good duelist. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"Next time, don't kidnap my grandpa and join an evil cult!" Rebecca scolded.

"You know…you're right, but…this is the path I've taken and I'm doomed to walk it until the road crumbles to dust. Sorry, Rebecca. I really did have fun dueling you," Nagito said with a smile. He didn't need to have Heart of the Cards to know what he drew next. His own luck was about to be the undoing of a sliver of happiness he had found. His luck giveth and his luck doth take it away.

Nagito drew the top card of his deck. He nodded. Yup. Just as he predicted. "Sorry, Rebecca, but I win."

"You _win_?!" Rebecca exclaimed, flabbergasted.

Nagito showed her his hand and a wave of dread and despair washed over Rebecca.

"No…" she whispered. … _Yugi…help me._

Nagito solemnly placed the Exodia cards on the duel disk. "Rebecca…I hope you can find it in you to forgive me," he said as Exodia blotted out the sun and rose up behind him, casting a shadow on him. "Temper your hope and get stronger. And hey, if Dartz fails, maybe we'll duel again sometime under less dire circumstances. My luck probably won't allow it, but I'd like that."

"Stop! You don't have to do this! You have a choice!" Rebecca shouted, pleading with Nagito. It was the only human action she had left.

"I'm sorry, but my choice was made for me, years ago," Nagito said. And then, a tear dripping from his right eye, he said, "Exodia…Obliterate."

All of Rebecca's monsters were blown to pieces and the residual damage sent Rebecca flying as the Orichalcos seal moved with her and shrank around her. Rebecca tumbled along the ground and stared up at the hot, California sun. Her clothes were completely singed by Exodia's attack and her glasses were completely destroyed. "Yu…gi…" A call for the boy she liked was the last word she got out before the Orichalcos took her soul.

Nagito sunk to his knees, staring up at the sun. He'd won again, but at what cost? _I can't do this anymore, Dartz._ He thought, _But you're going to force me to keep fighting anyway, aren't you?_ He sighed as a green glow surrounded him. _Guess that's my ride._ He stood up as he turned into the portal at his back, taking one last look at Rebecca, smiling at her fallen body and then he walked into the portal to return to Doma.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Gundham and Arthur Hawkins touched down elsewhere in the desert.

"This should be far enough," Gundham said.

"I don't understand…aren't you going to kidnap me?"

Gundham smirked. "Keheheh," he chuckled. "My orders were to capture you and make your discoveries useless to the dragon tamers. I received no orders to bring you back to Dartz immediately." Gundham turned his back on Professor Hawkins. "It is truly a shame that I had my back turned when you escaped your restraint and ran for your estate."

"And…my research?" Arthur asked.

"If my all-seeing eye could not understand a word of it, then neither would those seeking to use its knowledge without your guidance. We're about 25 miles out from your estate and I offer you no transportation. You're an archeologist." Gundham handed Arthur a bottle of water. "Surely you know how to conserve your resources on the journey back. A walk like this would take 8 hours on foot. By that time, the approaching tamers will likely have moved on and seek to avenge a captive old man that doesn't exist."

"You are…a strange man, but…I suppose I should thank you."

"Do not thank me," Gundham said sharply. "I am unworthy of gratitude, for my power cannot save that which is most precious to me." He looked at the Orichalcos stone hanging from his neck, fiddling with it between his bandaged thumb and forefinger "I paid for power at a great price and I see naught the means to discard it without an even greater price."

"I don't know what kind of demons you're battling, young man," Arthur said to him. "But I'm sure if you follow your heart and try your best, you will find the answers you seek. Prophecies and architectures are said to predict the futures thousands of years from the ancient past, but no man is so held down by destiny that he is incapable of following his own free will to seize a destiny of his own."

"No man is so held down by destiny that he is incapable of following his own free will to seize a destiny of his own," Gundham repeated with a smirk. "Heh. That's a good line." He raised his arm to the air as a Blue-Winged Crown swooped down out of nowhere to cart him off. "You have been spared by this bearer by the Evil Eye today, Arthur Hawkins, but one day, even you shall bow to I, GUNDHAM TANAKA, the man that shall one day rule all of humanity!"

"What a strange young lad," Arthur said as he watched Gundham disappear from the horizon. He then set himself to make his way back to his estate on foot. Oh these would be a long 8 hours indeed.

* * *

When night eventually fell, Junko was pulling up to the estate in her Jeep. "This the place?" she asked Yugi, who had taken control back of his body mid-trip.

"Yeah, looks like it," Yugi said, only to see a figure lying on the ground, lit up by Junko's headlights. "Wait a sec! I recognize that person!" Yugi leapt from the car. "Rebecca!"

Junko stopped the jeep and she and the others ran over to where Rebecca was lying on the ground. Yugi held her in his arms as he knelt on the ground. "Rebecca! Rebecca!"

However, Rebecca didn't respond.

"That's one killer nap," Joey said.

"Don't be insensitive," Téa said. "Look at her eyes. They're open."

"No…Rebecca…don't tell me," Yugi said, reaching for Rebecca's collar, shaking her. "Hey, come on! Rebecca! Say something! Rebecca!" No good. She had no soul to respond with.

Junko licked her lips. Not only was the despair from this situation just so delicious, but she hadn't expected this turn of events _at all_. Finally, exciting things were happening. She knew she made the right call joining Yugi's side.

Angered and holding Rebecca in his arms, Yugi shouted at the top of his lungs, "YU-GI-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yami was back in control. "Dartz is not going to get away with this!" Yami shouted, enraged. He passed Rebecca off to Mukuro. "Please put Rebecca to bed inside her home."

Mukuro looked to Junko for guidance, but Junko nodded to her. She accepted Rebecca from Yami.

"Yug, I get that yer upset, but what exactly do you plan to do? We don't know where Dartz is and if Rebecca's out here all by herself, I doubt her grandpa's around. He wouldn't just leave her like this."

Téa gasped. "You don't think they took her grandfather's soul too, do you?"

"Let's search the estate then," Junko suggested. "If something's happened to him, I'll also see if I can't make any headway with the professor's research."

"Since when are you able to understand ancient archeological digs?" Mai asked.

"I'm just full of surprises," Junko winked.

* * *

After breaking up to check the Hawkins estate for the professor, Junko immediately stole into his lab/office and began poking around. On his desk, she found a crumpled piece of poster-sized paper that caught her eye instantly. "Is this…?"

Junko broke out into a wide Cheshire Cat Grin when she saw what was on the desk. It was the full and complete cipher to the Atlantean Language.

The door then clicked open and Junko quickly shoved the paper into her skirt, folding it up neatly, but carefully.

It was Yami walking into the room. "Find anything?" He asked.

"Nope, not a thing," Junko lied through her teeth, but hid it exceptionally well. Yami then began poking around in the room. "How are your friends making out?"

"Mai's busy cooking, but everyone else is hard at work," Yami said as he dug through a box of artifacts.

"Wow, set Woman's rights activists back about 20 or so years by putting the grown woman in the kitchen," Junko chuckled. Yami looked over his shoulder as if he didn't understand her joke. "Right, forgot my audience." Junko went back to looking at Arthur's desk, pretending to look busy.

"Junko," Yami suddenly said. "Just where exactly did you learn all the things you've learned about Atlantis? No, I suppose I should ask, how did you get to be so skilled in varying topics?"

"Hey, a girl's gotta have a hobby," Junko responded.

"Then that's quite a lot of hobbies you've accumulated," Yami replied.

Junko's gaze narrowed. Fortunately, her back was to the person she was speaking to. Oh, he had her backed into a corner good right now without even knowing it. If she said too much, all of her plans could unravel in an instant.

"Hey, when you're a trendsetter you need to know as much as you can. It's not an easy job. I don't get paid to just stand around and look pretty," Junko answered. "And Duel Monsters is a hot commodity right now. Learning about ancient stuff can really help me find the next trend before its even thought of. Understand?"

"I never really gave it much thought, actually," Yami replied. "I suppose being a Fashionista is tougher than I realized."

 _You don't know the half of it,_ Junko replied. Realizing that the conversation was now far and away from having her foot caught in a trap, Junko decided to make the next move for her plan of total societal collapse. "Say, Pharaoh…" she said, turning around and approached him.

Unfortunately, that move would have to wait as footsteps stomped up the stairs and Joey threw open the door. "Yo! You guys! I found somethin'!" he shouted.

 _Foiled by the idiot. Of course,_ Junko thought, but she put on her best smile. "Well, come on, Pharaoh!"

She and Yami headed downstairs where Joey showed them the letter he found. "This was stickin' out of the top magazine on the floor in the bathroom."

"Clever," Junko said. "That means we'd be sure to find it." She handed it off to Yami. "Probably for you."

"Hey, why can't it be for me?" Joey asked. "I'm one a them dragon users to, ya know."

"Look, I know Dartz's group better than you all do. Trust me, this is probably for Yugi or the Pharaoh. Or both."

Yami tore open the envelope without a return address on it and found a message. "I'll be waiting for you at Death Valley, Pharaoh." It was signed "Rafael".

"That's clearly a trap," Tristan said.

"Not necessarily," Junko said. "Rafael's pretty straightforward. A bit dramatic and seldom spoken, but the challenge is as plain as the moon outside right now. I doubt that's where Hawkins is though. _That's_ the trap."

"How do you figure?" Téa asked.

"Think about it. Why call the Pharaoh out into parts unknown while making no mention of the professor? If it were a ransom note, it would contain a whole bunch of demands of "If you ever want to see the professor again"." Faulty logic, but for Junko she was hoping her company wouldn't call her out on it. She'd gotten a good grasp on their critical thinking skills. Téa and Mai aside, they really didn't have a lot and the ladies were _hardly_ a threat to her mentally.

"Then, I know where I have to be," Yami said.

"Then I'm going with you," Téa said.

"No, it's too dangerous," Yami replied. "Stay here with Mai and watch over Rebecca."

"Aw, hell no! I ain't letting you go alone!" Joey shouted.

"Joey, you should go with Tristan and Miho and go look for Professor Hawkins."

"I'll go with them," Mukuro said. Everyone looked at her "…I can drive."

"Then it's settled, I'll go with the Pharaoh," Junko said, giving him a hug around the shoulders, going cheek to cheek, causing him to blush.

LIKE HELL YOU ARE! Those were the words raging inside Téa's brain, but if she announced them, her jealous rage would be her emotional undoing. Instead, she settled giving Junko stink eye briefly. Then, she said much more gently, "Pharaoh, please let me go with you."

"I'll be sounder of mind if you stay out of harm's way, Téa."

"Yeah, but…" Téa started to protest.

"Don't worry, Téa," Junko said, taking a prime opportunity to make that move she wanted to earlier. She took the Orichalcos stone from around her neck and tied it around the Pharaoh's. "In case we get separated, I can use my spellbook to find the Pharaoh. Don't worry your little brown-haired head. He'll be fine in my care."

Téa looked at Yami with concern. To abate this, he put his hands on her shoulders. "I almost lost you to Marik. I'm not risking you to Dartz. Mai can protect you while I'm not around. I have faith in her dueling skills."

Ah. So that's why he was having her stay behind.

Téa gave Yami a hug. "Please stay safe." She gave Junko a brief stare and stuck the tip of her tongue out brief enough that only Junko would be able to tell it happened.

 _So juvenile,_ Junko thought. _But I like this game we're playing, Téa. It's all going exactly as I planned so far._ On a chessboard inside her mind, Junko moved a white pawn forward with a loud Clack!

* * *

Mukuro started the jeep with Tristan, Joey and Miho in tow.

"Stay safe, you two!" Joey exclaimed leaning towards Yami and Téa on top of Copernicus.

"As safe as dueling to keep your soul _can_ be," Junko said, waving at them with a smile.

Mukuro then took off in one direction, causing Joey to lurch back into the seat. "Ah! Joey!"

"He's fine," Tristan said with a glazed look and then then Jeep tore across the desert night unimpeded.

"You sure that memory of yours remembers how to ride a horse?" Junko asked.

Yami nodded.

"Well then, I'll hold on extra tight," Junko said, wrapping her arms around Yami's stomach, boobs pushing into his back. "Just in case."

Yami blushed but quickly shook it off. This was hardly the time to be contemplating the Kuribohs in his pants. He snapped the reins and Copernicus whinnied and sprinted off towards Death Valley.

Téa watched her friends leave her behind as Mai stepped outside. "Where's everyone going? I've got shredded bourbon chicken ready to serve up."

"Maybe if you weren't so busy cooking, you'd know that Junko just rode off with Yugi!" Téa exclaimed, pointing in the direction the horse had rode.

"Okay, deep breath," Mai said calmly. "Tell me what happened."

* * *

 **One Explanation Later…**

Mai laughed.

"This isn't funny!" Téa exclaimed.

"Téa. Yugi takes dueling very seriously. I'm sure he'll be smart enough to thwart any advance Junko makes. Besides, he wanted you out of harm's way because he cares about you. Look on the bright side."

"Huh. Yeah. I guess that does make sense," Téa said. Grinning to herself, she looked away and down. _Yeah, how about that Junko? Yugi doesn't care if you get hurt._

"Okay, I don't know what mean things are going through your head, but I know a shredded chicken sandwich will at least stave off your hunger. Come on inside, it's cold out here."

Téa nodded and followed Mai inside as she looked up at the stars. _Yugi…please come back safe._

* * *

Towards Death Valley did Copernicus ride. Junko and Yami making quite the pair as Yami masterfully steered the steed through the cold desert.

"Say, Junko. If you can track me with this on? Can you track Rafael?" Yami asked.

Junko shook her head. "No. That's my stone so I've already rigged it to be trackable. _But_ , I can tell you a bit about him."

"What about how he duels?" Yami asked.

Junko shook her head. "Never saw him play a card. I'm afraid you'll be going in blind." For one of the few times in her lifetime, Junko wasn't withholding information for the sake of despair. She really didn't know.

"Well, what can you tell me then?" Yami asked.

"He's a stoic one, I'll give you that. Like I said, he's a bit dramatic, but that's understandable. He's drunk on the Orichalcos kool-aid, but he has his moments of chivalry and _plenty_ of standards compared to say, Valon, or some of Dartz's newer acolytes."

"So, he's reasonable then?"

"Usually, yes. For you…no."

"What's wrong with me?" Yami asked.

"Best that you get that straight from the horse's mouth. I don't have nearly enough angst to mimic that edgelord."

With that, Yami figured to continue the rest of the ride in silence. Well, not completely in silence. He decided to converse mentally with Yugi for a brief while. Just small talk, nothing too important. Until, finally, he, Junko, and Copernicus came to a ravine in Death Valley. The backdrop would've been great for sightseeing. After all, in only a few hours, the sun would rise.

"There he is!" Junko pointed down at the glowering Rafael, standing across a plank bridge in the middle of an otherwise isolated mesa. "Now how do we get down there?" She wondered.

"I can think of one thing. Hold on, Junko!" Yami declared. He was done wasting time. Now was a time for action.

Junko hung on tight as Yami rode Copernicus down the cliffside and only the same level of ground that Rafael was on, just on the opposite side of the bridge. He then dismounted Copernicus, leaving Junko to take the reins briefly. When Copernicus came to a full stop, she dismounted too.

"Good boy," She said, patting the horse's head and feeding him a sugar cube from her pocket.

"Very impressive, Cowboy!" Rafael taunted. "But you'll need more than a few rodeo tricks to get yourself out of this!" He then spotted Junko. "Oh, and I see you've brought our traitor with you too."

"Junko has nothing to do with us," Yami stated.

"Oh, really? I'd say she has plenty to do with this. Did she tell you what she did to get the Seal of Orichalcos and escape? How her sister wildly fired a _rifle_ into the air to cover their escape."

"That was self-defense," Junko said chipperly without missing a beat.

"This is between you and me, Rafael," Yami said. "Junko turned against the power of the Orichalcos and decided to help save humanity."

 _Only so I can destroy it myself in a couple years' time,_ Junko thought grinning.

"And if she can, then so can you!" Yami exclaimed.

"Feh," Rafael spat. "Sorry, but if you think that blondie over there is as sweet and innocent as she claims, you should ask yourself _why_ she wanted to join the Orichalcos in the first place."

Junko folded her arms. Oh, she needed Rafael to shut up and shut up _now_.

"You see, Master Dartz understands humanity's weak and frail nature. He understands that every human out there wants _something_. The power of the Orichalcos isn't something so easily earned."

No. She didn't need him to shut up. She could salvage this herself. "What I _want_ ," Junko said. "Is for the Orichalcos and its cult to vanish. I betrayed you because I was deceiving you."

"And are you deceiving the Pharaoh?" Rafael asked.

Junko almost audibly hissed. She walked right into that one.

"Or perhaps you're just both evil and rotten to the core," Rafael stated.

"Enough!" Yami exclaimed. "Junko is my friend and I'll not have you insulting her. Whatever her reasons for wanting the power of the Orichalcos, she has decided to help _us_ instead. Why don't you think about what _that_ means, Rafael?"

"What _I_ think it means? I think she's a snake and you're too dumb to notice the venom she has lodged in her fangs."

Junko didn't need to say anything. Rafael had lost this argument already. Yami was too thick headed to listen. No, she'd already won before this conversation even started. The Pharaoh had referred to her as his friend. That was everything she needed for the rest of this adventure. It was going to make everything else _so_ much easier.

"Pharaoh, while my associates are content with taking the souls of your friends, I'm not."

"I assume Professor Hawkins isn't here," Junko said.

"If you knew that, then why come all this way?" Rafael asked.

"To duel you, obviously!" Yami replied. "This is for Rebecca!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't touch the girl," Rafael said. "You have my condolences. The good always die young." Yami snarled as Rafael flung off his coat and picked up two axes and flung them at the Pharaoh. Yami flinched only to realize the axes weren't coming _at_ him, but going around him.

"Junko!"

"Worry more about yourself," Rafael said as the axes tore into the ropes keeping the plank bridge suspended and made it collapse.

"Junko, are you all right?" Yami asked.

"Don't worry about me," Junko called, the sides of her hands by her cheeks. She raised one hand into the air, waving and smile, leaving the other hand put. "Just take him down, darling!" Yami turned back around, only to call out to him again, "Also, I told you he had a flair for the dramatic!"

"Sounds like your girlfriend believes in you. It's so sad you brought her all this way to see you fail! And once I've beaten you, she's next."

"Then I absolutely cannot afford to lose! You can duel me all you like, but you'll leave my friends out of it!" The Pharaoh exclaimed.

"Oh I'll leave your friends out of it," Rafael said, only to point at Junko, "But the trash needs to go!"

Yami growled. There was no arguing with Rafael.

"I need to defeat both of you so that I can save the world."

"Save the world," Yami repeated sarcastically and then glared. "Don't you see that what you're doing will destroy the world? Or are you so insane that you can't tell the difference?"

Yami and Rafael both missed Junko slowly glancing to one side.

"I'm just fine," Rafael said. "It's you who's blind to what's going on. You're fighting on the wrong side."

"Explain yourself!" Yami barked.

Junko suddenly wished she had popcorn.

"This world's a dark and lonely place to live. It's been poisoned by mankind. All I'm trying to do is fix what's been ruined by people like you."

Junko rolled her eyes. Well so much for interesting. She decided that the rising sun was so much more interesting than Rafael and Yami debating philosophy. She only decided to return her attention to them when the duel _actually_ began.

"Let's Duel!" Yami and Rafael declared simultaneously.

"I'll start things off if you don't mind," Rafael said. "By playing a magic card known as Guardian Treasure!" Rafael exclaimed as the magic card activated. "It allows me to draw two new cards as long as I toss out the five that are in my hand. Plus, I can draw two more cards every round from now out."

"I place one monster in defense mode," Rafael stated. "And then I place one card face-down on the field. That ends my turn."

 _Yawn,_ Junko thought. _You think you're going to beat_ him _with that kind of strategy? The Guardian Treasure is a nice touch though. Oh well. I'm here, better stay for the long hall. I just hope there's a surprise or two in this duel._

"You ought to be thanking me Pharaoh!" Rafael exclaimed. "I just gave you a head start. Since I played two cards, I have nothing left in my hand."

 _Oooh, head games. Maybe this won't be so boring after all. With Yugi's competitive nature and current attitude regarding Rebecca, he's sure to try and get that monster off the field by any means. All right, Rafael_ , Junko said with an upbeat smile. _You have my attention._

"I fuse together Gazelle and Berfomet in order to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" Yami declared as the majestic two-headed monster stormed onto the field with its mighty 2,100 attack points. "I'm sure your defensive monster won't stand a chance against Chimera!" Yami shouted. He pointed his index finger at the face-down monster. "Now, my Mythical Beast, attack!"

Chimera roared and charged forward towards Rafael's monster.

However, there was suddenly a flash of light as Rafael's monster emerged, literally grabbing the Chimera by the horns.

Rafael laughed. "Now, what were you saying about my monster not standing a chance?" His big, blue, long-eared, red-maned monster had 2,200 defense points.

 _Well that's unexpected, Backup Gardna. Well played, Rafael, well played,_ Junko thought, performing a "clap" using only her index fingers so that Yami couldn't hear her silently applauding the enemy's move.

"My Backup Gardna has more than enough defense points to stop you."

Backup Gardna then threw Chimera back towards Yami's side of the field. Yami's life points ticked down appropriately to 3,900.

"Back to me," Rafael said and went for the top cards of his deck. "I activate the magic card Gravity Axe. This allows me to summon an all-powerful monster. So meet Guardian Grarl!" A powerful lizard-like dinosaur monster entered the field of battle with a whopping 2,500 attack points. "And if you think my monster's strong now," Rafael added, "just wait. Cause when I add Gravity Axe, my Guardian Grarl gains an additional 500 attack points." Grarl now had 3,000 attack points.

"3,000 points!" Yami gasped, having what was presumably Blue-Eyes White Dragon PTSD.

"Now, Guardian Grarl!" Rafael declared. "Attack Chimera!"

Grarl growled and darted forward, taking a swift, downward, angular, sideways chop with its axe, slicing up Chimera, destroying it and reducing Yami's life points to 3,000.

Junko yawned to herself, so it looked more like a sigh to Rafael, who could actually see her. He, of course, did his best to ignore her.

 _This is a typical duel for the Pharaoh at this point._ Junko had observed _all_ of Yugi's career. His duels were always like this. He got the shit kicked out of him in the early game, or played tug of war with his opponent all match long, and then ended up winning in the end. Early leads were rare, but quite frankly if the greatest duelist in the world could get an early lead, then chances were high that this game was over soon enough. _At least Tug of War duels give some kind of suspense,_ Junko thought. _He'll bounce back._

"My monster may be gone now," Yami declared, "But his special ability remains! Observe!" he declared, holding his arm out over the battlefield, palm open. Berfomet then returned to the field in attack mode.

Rafael was less than impressed. "Big deal," he said. "So your two-headed pipsqueak left behind an even weaker monster. I'm shaken."

Junko rolled her eyes. Rafael just didn't get the utter turnabout that was about to be in his face.

"You should be!" Yami barked back.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that," Rafael said. "Because I have a deck _full_ of Guardian monsters and each one is more powerful than the next."

 _Well A for effort on trying something new, but I doubt serial escalation is going to be a factor here. What? Does the strongest monster have 5,000 attack points or something?_ Junko mused to herself. _This is why I'm on the Pharaoh's side right now._

"What do you mean Guardian monsters?" Yami asked.

Junko briefly stopped paying attention again. Exposition bored her to almost tears, especially when she knew all about Guardian monsters from her research.

* * *

While Yami was in the middle of his duel, Mukuro was driving across the landscape, eyes on the open road, her freckled visage maintaining its usual emotionless stare.

"See anything?" she asked her passengers.

"Nope. Nothin'," Tristan responded.

"Me neither," Joey said.

Miho sighed, sitting down and sinking into her seat. "Poor Professor Hawkins. Miho hopes he's okay."

"He's likely to be in better condition than Rebecca at least," Mukuro said.

"How do you figure?" Tristan asked.

"Simple, if he lost his soul, why move the body and leave Rebecca's?" Mukuro asked.

"That's a good point," Joey stated.

As Mukuro continued to drive, Tristan then said, "I've been wondering something. You and Junko are sisters, right?"

"Twins," Mukuro said.

"Certainly don't look it," Joey responded.

"And that just makes things even more confusing. If you're twins, why do you have two different last names?"

Mukuro didn't answer him.

"Hey, I asked you a question," Tristan said, grabbing for Mukuro's shoulder only for her to swerve the car in one direction sharply, causing him to lurch away from her. Even if he meant it harmlessly, Mukuro Ikusaba was never one to be taken off-guard.

She _did_ try to brush it off however. "I almost hit a cactus."

"Cactus my ass!" Tristan shouted, clenching a fist. "Answer the question."

Mukuro sighed. "Our parents divorced when we were young. Dad took me and mom took Junko. We still each other a lot at school. When our parents died and Junko and I became homeless, I joined Fenrir not long after that." It was still difficult for Mukuro to talk about, especially given Junko was the one that killed their parents in the first place. If she never built that damn sandcastle—

"Hey! Watch the road!" Joey shouted.

Mukuro slammed on the breaks as a figure came into her headlights. It was an old man with gray hair and a fuzzy mustache. Tristan recognized him. "Professor Hawkins?"

"Hmm? Joey, Tristan, Miho," Arthur said, surprised to see them. He looked at Mukuro. "And…"

"I'm Mukuro Ikusaba. Nice to meet you," Mukuro said with barely a hint of emotion. "Get in."

Arthur nodded and climbed into the jeep, happy to finally have a ride rather than have to walk.

"What the heck happened to you?" Tristan asked.

"Strangest thing," Arthur said, dabbing his face with his handkerchief. "A man that could command monstrous beasts kidnapped me from my own home."

"Monstrous beasts?" Tristan questioned.

"Like duel monsters?" Joey asked.

"Yes. Very strange gentleman too. Kind of hard to understand. He had bandages all on one arm."

"Wait…that sounds familiar," Joey said, blinking.

"It does…" Tristan said, only to have an epiphany. "Wait! That's Gundham! Why's he involved in all this?"

"I dunno, but I don't like it," Joey said.

"Who's Gundham?" Miho asked.

"Oh, right. You didn't get a chance to meet him," Tristan said, scratching his head. Gundham had been one of the few Hope's Peak students absent from the foray into the Virtual World. "Um, I'll do my best to explain."

"Before you do, where is Yugi?" Arthur asked. "And what about Rebecca, is she all right?"

Mukuro answered him, but very vaguely. "Sit down and strap in, professor. This will be difficult to explain."

* * *

As Mukuro, Joey, Miho and Tristan explained to Arthur what had happened to Rebecca, Junko was coming out of her blip in focus and back to the duel between Rafael and Yami.

"You could never understand the connection I have with my cards, Pharaoh," Rafael barked.

 _Pretty sure he can,_ Junko thought.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken!" Yami exclaimed. "I also share a bond with my deck! I trust and respect every one of my cards!"

"Oh yeah, well take a look at these!" Rafael shouted, lifting his duel disk so Yami could see the cards on the reader. He then held up Backup Gardna and Guardian Grarl for Yami to see the worn out wear and tear on the cards. "I've played these cards hundreds of times, and even though they're falling apart, I'll never replace them!"

Junko cocked her head to one side in mild amusement. _I really should find some cards that suit me,_ she thought. She then grinned. _Oh who am I kidding? I'll get Pegasus to make me some!_

"I've sworn to protect them the way they've protected me!" Rafael shouted. "Because twelve years ago, these monsters saved my life!"

Junko's attention was suddenly grabbed. Painful histories of individual people were always interesting. The despair they suffered was like nectar to the blonde. A sad backstory was like liver, fava beans and a nice chianti to Junko's palette.

"When I was a kid, I was fooled into believing the world was a happy place, but soon I discovered the truth: that nothing's fair and no one gets what they deserve."

Junko was practically shivering with delight. Oh she almost regretted betraying Dartz now. _Almost_. If she'd bothered to spend time with Rafael and get to know him, he would've made a _fine_ soldier of despair just like her sister. A barely audible, "Puhuhuhuhu," escaped Junko's lips, washed out by the wind and gone unheard by Yami and Rafael.

"What a sad way to see the world," Yami said.

Junko sighed inwardly. _You just don't understand, Pharaoh_.

"Yeah? Well life is sad, and the sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be."

The despair of Junko being unable to run over and recruit Rafael for her _own_ plans was making it increasingly difficult to keep her underwear dry.

"I oughta know," Rafael continued. "I used to have everything a kid could ever want until one day when everything was taken away from me. I was on a cruise out on in the Pacific Ocean with my beloved family, the royal family of the micronation, Novoselic."

"You're royalty!" Yami gasped.

"I _was_ royalty," Rafael responded. "The family I knew and loved is gone." It was true. His family had gone on without him. Sure, Sonia still recognized him, but Rafael figured it was just a trick. There was no place home for him now. "It was my ninth birthday. My siblings had gone through the trouble to get me a very special Duel Monsters card. We were fine and happy. Everything was perfect. I was told to make a wish, but I told my family I didn't need one, I already had everything I wanted. That's when the boat started to shake and people started screaming. I knew something was wrong. I saw it up on the deck. We were headed straight for a tidal wave and there was no turning back.

"The boat rocked and I was thrown from my feet. I tried to reach out for Sonia and Julian, but as I was pulled towards the tidal wave, they were pushed back towards the boat. I was unable to save either of them."

"Hold on," Yami said, alarmed. "Sonia of Novoselic?"

"Oh, that's right. I suppose you've met my little sister, haven't you, Pharaoh?" Rafael asked. "Well it doesn't matter. I can't go home again."

"You're wrong. Sonia is too nice of a person to throw you away like that!"

"What would you know? As if someone like you could possibly understand how a family is supposed to work!" Rafael shouted.

Yami grit his teeth. There was just no getting through to Rafael it seemed.

"I was pulled into the tidal wave and when I woke up, the storm was over just as quickly as it had started. I believed myself to be the sole survivor of the entire cruise. I began searching the island for any survivors, just in case. Unfortunately, I was all alone. Everything I once had was gone. Who would watch over me now, I thought. All I had were the clothes on my back and my Duel Monsters cards. I was left with two choices: sit around and feel sorry for myself, or toughen up and move on."

"So you overcame adversity in order to cling to survival," Junko said. "It shows the strength of your character, but the pain and suffering you experienced that day never left, did it?"

"Quite astutely deduced for a fashion model," Rafael said.

Junko shrugged. "I like psychology."

Rafael lowered his head just a little. "I learned at a young age that the world is cold and lonely. I lost my childhood, but I gained something more important."

If the next word out of Rafael's mouth was despair, Junko would've orgasmed out of sheer happiness. And then she'd have some explaining to do. Fortunately, that was not the case.

"The truth." Rafael said. "As well as an undying trust for the only family I had: my three guardian cards. These duel monsters were everything to me. The guardians kept me strong and sane. They saved me from losing my mind and I owed it to those cards to save them."

"Really? Because it sounds to me like you probably went full Castaway," Junko stated. Both Yami and Rafael gave her an estranged look. "…What?"

Rafael ignored her and continued. "We shared a powerful bond. Guardian Eatos, Guardian Grarl, and Guardian Kayest. These monsters saw me through the hardest years of my life and they continue to protect me."

"Rafael!" Yami shouted. "If you truly respect your cards, then why do you use them for evil?"

"Evil, Pharaoh?" Rafael asked with a dulled expression of distaste. "What you consider evil, I consider saving the planet from falling apart at the hands of people like you and your little friends. It's my destiny. I always wondered why me and after spending three long years on that island, I finally got my answer. I wondered how I could've missed it. There was an entire city right off the coast."

"Well someone failed a spot check," Junko said.

"Junko," Yami said like a stern parent.

"I'll behave," Junko responded, tapping her ankles together.

"I was swallowed up by another tidal wave. I thought I'd drowned, but I remembered a voice as I had visions of floating above the city I'd seen. It said to me, "Welcome, Rafael. You've come home. Remember my voice, for we shall meet again." Soon after, I woke up on a rescue boat. They said they found me unconscious floating on a raft. I made the covers of newspapers and magazines around the world. And did my family ever come to take me home at any time after that? Not a single time! "Miracle Boy rejoins civilization after being stranded for years." Those were the headlines. Civilization," Rafael scoffed. "Please. The world I came back to was anything, _but_ civilized. That island may have been lonely, but at least it was a peaceful place to live. And unlike the outside world, Pharaoh, there was no one on that deserted island who could walk out on me." He shed a few tears. "Like my family did."

Briefly, Rafael's words resonated in Junko as her memory traveled back in time to six years ago.

* * *

Homeless and without parents in the streets of Turkey, a ten-year-old Japanese schoolgirl with reddish brown hair styled into pigtails went racing up and down the streets, calling only one name.

"Mukuro!" She exclaimed, the sides of her hands against her cheeks. "Mukuro!" she called again. She had to find her, the class would be returning to their tour bus soon. She opened a barrel and peered into it. "Mukuro?"

"Junko, what are you doing? Don't touch that! It's filthy!" The teacher exclaimed, marching up to Junko and grabbing her.

"But I can't find Mukuro anywhere!" Junko exclaimed.

"Well, if Mukuro knows what's good for her, she'll make her way back to the bus on her own before we leave," her teacher said. She picked Junko up off the ground and carried her away. Junko couldn't help but stare out at the market that her teacher was dragging her away from. And then, for a brief moment, she spotted her sister.

"Mukuro!" Junko hollered, but Mukuro just waved at Junko, smiling at her, the way Junko smiled at her a lot. It was if she was saying her goodbyes.

Junko's eyes shrunk in with despair. This was truly a cold-hearted betrayal on Mukuro's part. How _dare_ she separate herself from their two-girl family!

She also noticed that Mukuro was not in her school uniform, but instead beige and brown camouflage. She saw a tall, Caucasian man standing next to Mukuro. He had an eyepatch on his right eye, a gray bandana worn around his forehead, and a beard and mustache that just screamed Action Hero. He handed Mukuro a handgun and spoke with a gruff voice either because he'd smoked one too many cigars, or because he thought it sounded cool.

"Come on, kid. I'm gonna teach ya how to hunt pigs."

"Hai, Serpico-sama!" Mukuro saluted.

Junko's teacher had missed this exchange. She just thought Junko was being a brat—and that was not an unfounded belief by any stretch—and continued to carry Junko away from the market.

"Mukuroooooooooooo!"

* * *

Junko's mind resurfaced back to reality. She barely caught Yami spouting, "How can you blame mankind for what happened to you?"

"I told you!" Rafael shouted. "People are evil!"

 _Rather few leaps in logic you have there, Fabio,_ Junko thought, keeping her quip to herself so that Yami didn't start to grow suspicious of her. She'd already pushed her luck enough at this point.

"But it wasn't always this way," Rafael said. "Once the world was perfect. And when I got back from that deserted island, I saw that ancient paradise with my own eyes. Master Dartz promised me that we could save the world and rebuild it in the way its supposed to be."

"I don't what lies you were told," Yami said. "But I know no good can come from your plan."

 _Spoken like a true anime protagonist,_ Junko thought.

"Don't worry, Pharaoh," Rafael said. "You won't be around to see how my plan turns out."

"Wrong," Yami said, narrowing his gaze. "I'm not going anywhere."

"We'll see," Rafael said.

By this point, the sun had finally started to creep up on the horizon and with it, below the canyon cliffs, pedaling towards it, were Rex and Weevil.

"Hey, Rex, check that out!" Weevil exclaimed. "Yugi's dueling!"

Rex then noticed Junko on the other side of the open chasm. "Hey, it's that blonde that ditched us! Yo, Junko! What's your problem just abandoning two poor guys in the middle of an empty city?"

 _Just ignore them, Junko,_ Junko told herself. _You have bigger things to worry about._

Yami felt the same it seemed. "It's my move," he declared. "And now, I activate the magic card Five Star Twilight!" As he declared this, Berfomet suddenly dispersed into 5 balls of different colors. "Since I have a level 5 monster in play, my Five Star Twilight allows me to summon five new monsters to the field! Now say hello to an unstoppable family of monsters!" Five Kuribohs suddenly appeared. From left to right from Rafael's point of view their colors were indigo, pink, standard brown, white and teal.

"Kuri! Kuri!" The Kuribohs cooed, showing off their still pitiful stats of 300 attack points and 200 defense points.

 _Oh Pharaoh, you and those Kuribohs. Will wonders never cease?_

"Your little cottonballs don't frighten me. I used to keep a similar beast as a pet. And Cobain could eat your little powderpuffs for breakfast."

"Looks can be quite deceiving," Yami said, again causing Junko to slowly glance to one side. He then raised his arm high into the air and shouted. "GO! My Kuribohs!"

 _Phrasing,_ Junko thought.

Disobeying all the laws of physics, the four colored Kuribohs jumped into the fur of the brown one in the center.

"Combine your powers together to form Kuribabylon!" Yami shouted as a big, horned Kuriboh with fangs and blue fur appeared. It had 1500 attack points. "Next, I activate my Pump Up magic card," Yami declared. A golden glow surrounded Kuribabylon. "Its magic power will double Kuribabylon's attack points for a single turn!" Kuribabylon's attack points soared to 3,000.

"Now, my beast!" Yami declared, pointing at Rafael's field. "Attack with Horn of Chaos!"

"I don't think so, King Puffball!" Rafael exclaimed. "Go! Rescuer From the Grave!" A spell card suddenly popped out of Rafael's graveyard.

Yami was in shock. "But you can't play a card from your graveyard!"

"I just did!" Rafael exclaimed as a white aura surrounded Grarl and the impact between Kuribabylon and the brown dinosaur caused the monster to separate back into the Five Kuriboh Brothers, which were hurled through the air back to Yami's field. Rafael then explained what had happened. "This powerful magic card can only be activated once it's in my graveyard. And then comes the fun part. Well, fun for me. It instantly stops your monster's attack."

Yami swallowed. This was not good.

"So where was I?" Rafael asked rhetorically as he drew two cards from his deck. "Oh right. I remember now. Destroying you…by sealing away your very soul. After all, it's the only way to supply the great beast with enough energy to wipe out mankind. But why stand here and talk about it? The sooner I win this duel, the sooner you'll be gone forever. And with that, I'll place two cards face-down."

Junko yawned. Rafael gave her a stare. "Oh, don't mind me, pulling an all-nighter always makes me tired. Listening to your dreadfully uninspired speech doesn't help. The Pharaoh has had just about enough of your insolence!" Junko exclaimed, pointing at Rafael. "You can beat him, can't you darling?"

"Of course I can!" Yami exclaimed.

 _See? Junko's encouraging us,_ Yugi told his other half.

Yami wasn't so quick to suddenly think Junko was completely harmless though.

"And next I'll play the magic card Purity of the Cemetery!" Rafael exclaimed, activating his face-down from last turn. A weird smoke exuded from the card's artwork and Yami got into a defensive stance behind his Kuribohs. "Now here's how it works, Pharaoh," Rafael began to explain. "You lose 100 life points each turn for every monster that remains in your card graveyard. And as long as my graveyard is monster free, my card stays in play."

Yami gave Rafael a determined look, trying to figure out a way around this new adversity to the duel.

"Now, I have one more thing you may be interested to know," Rafael said. "I have no intention of playing my Seal of Orichalcos magic card."

Yami gasped.

 _He's not what now?_ Junko thought, blinking. That single sentence had her hooked like a fish biting at a bloodworm.

"But that doesn't mean you're safe," Rafael said. "Not by a longshot. Your fate is still sealed and when you lose your soul, it'll be by your own doing."

Yami continued to get defensive, clearly not understanding what Rafael meant.

Junko herself was confused at first, but then ran all the possibilities in her head. And when she realized what it was Rafael was planning, she wasn't just intrigued, she was _excited. Oho! Puhuhu! Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhu! Oh, Rafael. I had pegged_ all wrong. _You're more devious and cruel than I gave you credit for. I want to see it! I want to see you make the Pharaoh suffer despair with his own two hands!_ Junko licked her lips, careful not to not have her gesture noticed by Rafael, lest he give her true nature away. Oh this Junko _had_ to see. _Congratulations, Rafael, you're one of those rare few individuals I don't consider boring. Please,_ a wide smile crossed her lips. _Entertain me._

Rafael was too focused on the Pharaoh to notice Junko's evil Cheshire Cat grin. "My monster has 3,000 attack points. Your multi-colored pompom sisters don't even come close to the power of my guardian. Now attack with Gravity Axe!"

Grarl roared, swung out its axe and charged forward as Rafael laughed at the clearly incoming 2,700 points of damage coming Yami's way.

Fortunately, Yami was nobody's fool. "Kuriboh Brothers! Activate Star Defense!"

Each Kuriboh held up its paws over its eyes and created a glowing star in front of it matching its fur color, except for the brown Kuriboh, which made a yellow one. And the teal Kuriboh made a green star. The stars forged together to create a giant rainbow star. And, flying forward behind it, The Kuribohs were able to stop Grarl and his gravity axe dead in its tracks.

Rafael was beside himself. "What? I was stopped by a bunch of fuzzballs?"

Yami had a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Didn't I tell you? Looks can be quite deceiving. And the Kuriboh brothers are more powerful than they appear to be."

The five furballs began dancing in a circle together joyously.

"Whatever," Rafael said with a smirk. "I think I'll take my chances. With nothing between you and my monster, but a pack of gerbils, I'm not too worried."

* * *

With the sun now completely risen, Mukuro was pulling the Jeep up the road to the Hawkins Estate. Arthur was fast asleep snoring, as were Joey, Miho and Tristan.

Although she was inside, Téa had heard the Jeep and came running outside. She and Mai had managed to sleep on full stomachs.

"Mukuro! You're back!" Téa exclaimed. She then noticed Arthur in the Jeep. "Professor Hawkins!"

"If you help me get him and the others inside, I'll drive you to Death Valley and we hopefully won't have missed the entirety of the Pharaoh's duel with Rafael."

"Right," Téa said. "But…why are you in such a rush?"

"I'm worried more about Junko. The Pharaoh can take care of himself, I'm sure," Mukuro said. As Téa and Mai helped get a tired Joey, Tristan, Miho and Arthur inside, Mukuro stopped the car and waltzed in as well, gaze narrowed. _I left Junko behind once and I won't do it again…not ever again._

* * *

"What do I know about Duel Monsters?" Mukuro asked, clutching at her sleeve, _still_ wondering how Junko found her or her new cell number.

"Yes! It's all the rage right now. You _have_ heard of it, right?" Junko asked.

"I mean…of course I have. A few of the soldiers play it in between missions. Why do you…?" She heard screaming in the background.

"Oh. Hold that thought," Junko said. Mukuro heard the sound of screams being silenced with some kind of blade judging from the way the screams were gurgling and gagging.

"Sorry about that," Junko said. "Interruptions are such a pain. Don't worry," she said to someone Mukuro had no idea who it was. "I haven't forgotten about you, sensei."

"Junko?"

"Whoops. Gotta go, sis. We'll catch up later. I'll be coming to Istanbul soon. Sorry if it'll be hard for you to recognize me. My hair's blonde now. Toodles!"

"Junko?" Mukuro asked. "Junko! Wait!"

"You got me good, sis. You really drove despair deep into my veins. I really must thank you. That's why I'm coming for a visit. I hope you don't plan to abandon me again. Bye-bye!"

"Junko!"

However, screams of agony were all that Mukuro heard before the line went dead. Mukuro's eyes shook with terror. She sank to her knees, letting the smart phone slide out of her hands and onto the mat of her tent. … _What have I done?_ Mukuro thought.

The flap to her tent was pulled open and there stood Mukuro's surrogate father for the last few years. It was the same eyepatched man Junko had seen her with all those years ago. "Everything, okay, kid?"

Mukuro quickly bolted to her feet, pocketing her phone, saluting. "Yes, sir! Everything's fine!" she lied.

But things were not fine and, if Junko had her way—and she almost always did—they would never be so for Mukuro again.

* * *

 _Please, Junko,_ Mukuro thought, looking out a window on the first floor of the Hawkins' estate. _Don't do anything stupid._

* * *

"My move," Yami declared, taking the top card from his deck into his hand.

"Did you forget about my Purity of the Cemetery magic card?" Rafael asked indignantly. He pointed at Yami. "You lose 300 points." He curled that same hand into a fist. "Looks to me like you're in over your head, Pharaoh."

Yami's life points dropped to 2,700.

After debilitating his next move, Yami flipped around a magic card in his hand, stating the most basic of all facts in all of Duel Monsters. "Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards from my deck!" He exclaimed and did precisely that. "This duel's not over yet, Rafael!" With a self-satisfied smirk, more than pleased with the cards in his hand, Yami just let slip a very casual, "Ready?" He pointed with his index finger straight across the battlefield. "First I activate the Kuriboh Brothers' special ability, merging them into Kuribabylon!" Once again, the fanged, horned demon returned to the battlefield. "Then," Yami said, as a golden tube of light surrounded Kuribabylon, "I sacrifice this new beast to summon something _stronger_! Say hello to my new monster. Go! Dark Magician Girl!"

 _Well, isn't this nostalgic?_ Junko thought.

The Sorceress Apprentice appeared on the field with her notable 2,000 attack points.

Rafael was not impressed. "She's too weak! Do the math! My Guardian will crush her."

 _He doesn't have to do the math. It's plain to anyone with half a brain. Also, tempting fate much?_ Junko thought.

"Behold, Rafael!" Yami shouted. "My Legendary Dragon! The Eye of Timaeus!"

Rafael gasped.

Junko grinned and not because she thought Yami had just turned this duel around. No, it was because Timaeus was his hope for victory. By building up his hope, it would make his plummet into despair all the more satisfying. Well…that was of course assuming Rafael wasn't just all talk.

Timaeus emerged on the battlefield with a mighty roar as a blue cylinder of light and visible white wind engulfed the entire battlefield.

"No! Not that!" Rafael exclaimed.

Junko felt frustrated. _Come on Rafy, don't disappoint me now._

"Timaeus!" Yami shouted. "Fuse with my Dark Magician Girl!" The two monsters disappeared into a whirlwind as Yami declared, "Meet Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!"

Dark Magician Girl now had a suit of armor and sat atop Timaeus like a dragon rider. Combined, the two had 2,600 attack points.

Junko was a bit impressed. _Hmm, I could cosplay that,_ she thought. Her imagination, of course, included Yugi or Yami in a dragon suit.

"Thanks to my all-powerful dragon, I'm in control of this duel now!" Yami boasted. "Attack my beast!" he shouted.

"You can't!" Rafael exclaimed, flabbergasted. "Your dragon knight has less attack points than my Guardian Grarl!"

"True," Yami said, unbothered by this _startling revelation,_ "But my monster has a special ability. By discarding 1 card to my graveyard, I allow my dragon to destroy your monster _instantly_!"

Rafael's face was priceless in Junko's eyes. "No."

"Attack with Dark Energy Burst!" Yami exclaimed.

Timaeus opened its mighty jaw and charged a blast of energy in its mouth. The beam, once released, completely obliterated Grarl and its axe.

"Big deal," Rafael said. "You won't be so lucky next time."

"We'll see," Yami said with a self-satisfied smirk.

Rafel moved his arm away from covering the top of his head. "You're right. We'll see right now!" He motioned his arm to one of his face-down cards. "Activate self-tribute!"

The magic card flipped face-up and Rafael began grunting and groaning in a way that made it sound like he was doing the classic anime-power up grunt…or picking the wrong time and place to go number two. He stopped after a while, stumbled and Grarl returned to the field with its axe in attack position like nothing was wrong.

"Wait," Yami gasped. "What's going on?"

Rafael clutched at his chest. "I've given up 1,000 life points to save my monster," he said as his life points fell to 3,000.

 _It looked like you were about to sacrifice your dignity for a moment there,_ Junko thought.

"Shocking, isn't it? That a duelist can have so much appreciation and respect for his monsters?! Unlike you, I actually care about my cards! You abandon yours as soon as a better one comes along!"

Yami gasped, taking offense. "What? I value all of my cards!"

"Look you're as disrespectful as everyone else, Pharaoh!" Rafael exclaimed.

"That's enough," Yami said, his voice showing how visibly wounded he was inside and also because of how much he truly pitied Rafael's pained and anguished outlook on life. "Let's duel."

"What's wrong?" Rafael asked. "Are you upset because I know you better than you know yourself? Face it! Every person in the world has darkness in their heart and you're no exception! Your problem is you're afraid to admit it, but deep down you're evil."

 _Oh what I wouldn't give for a tape recorder right now,_ Junko thought. Rafael was giving her so much ammo for her own philosophy she may as well make him her spokesperson, she figured.

"The world's been like this for the last 10,000 years," Rafael continued. "We used to live in paradise, but then the ancient stone showed up."

"What ancient stone are you talking about?" Yami asked.

Rafael grasped hold of the Orichalcos stone around his neck. "Don't you know? I'm talking about the stone of Orichalcos. It came to test us and most of us failed."

Junko sighed and folded her arms. Really, the answer was so predictable. Why did Yami need to ask?

"The stone unlocked the darkness that was buried in the hearts of mankind. Only a few turned out to be pure."

 _Ah, I see, so that's what Dartz has been telling you,_ Junko said, keeping her realizations to herself. _Oh, I'm going to have fun breaking you, Rafael. Lots of fun, indeed._ Junko smiled, showing her teeth. Rafael was too fixated on Yami to notice.

"A huge fight broke out between good and evil," Rafael continued to lecture, "And in the end, the evil side won."

"Whoever told you that story is lying to you!" Yami exclaimed.

 _Yeah, not arguing that one. It's pretty hokey,_ Junko thought.

"The only evil is around your neck!" Yami shouted.

 _Yours too, thanks to me,_ Junko thought.

"That stone is nothing, but bad news!" Yami preached.

Rafael began to chuckle. "You've got it wrong," Rafael said. "The stone of Orichalcos simply shows us the truth, Pharaoh. And the truth is that the majority of the world is heartless and evil."

 _I'd call him a liar, but I don't want to ruin these head games at all,_ Junko smirked.

"You're wrong!" Yami shouted, gritting his teeth.

 _Yeah, you know you're losing the argument when you can't come up with a better counterargument than that. Oooh, I'm getting goosebumps,_ Junko thought, shivering.

"How would you know?" Rafael asked. "I heard your memories were erased! If that's true, how do you know you weren't an evil pharaoh?"

Rafael's words shook Yami to his core. "That can't be," Yami said, but his tone suggested that part of him was considering the possibility.

Junko resisted the urge to laugh. What had started out as a simple slam dunk in the hole for Yami had turned out to be the most fun she had had in years. Oh yes, Yami certainly was not boring and neither was his opponent. He really was going to make the best figurehead for her ultimate plan. That much was truly certain.

"I may not remember much about my days as Pharaoh," Yami said. "But I know that I once saved mankind!"

 _Oh, good. He found a suitable counterargument,_ Junko thought, smirking.

"Well the people you saved were evil, which means you are too!" Rafael exclaimed.

Junko actually slapped herself in the face. _Oh, Rafael, you were doing so well._

"That's not true!" Yami exclaimed, but his tone of voice betrayed the certainty of his words.

 _And Pharaoh, shame on you for buying into that. It's cheap and its shallow. What a way to spoil a good debate._

However, Rafael showed that he wasn't done arguing the point. "5,000 years before you ruled as king, the stone of Orichalcos appeared and never left. The world was divided into two sides, the pure of heart and those ruled by darkness. The two sides faced off in the most devastating battle the world's ever seen."

 _World War I and II would like to argue that,_ Junko sighed.

"We're here to continue that fight, and make sure our side wins!" Rafael exclaimed. "And while we may be outnumbered, we have two things you don't: the power of the Orichalcos and the Great Leviathan."

 _Yes, well, we have the five dragons, one of which is the Queen of Atlantis herself,_ Junko thought. _So I think you're shit out of luck, buttercup._

"Therefore, we can capture the souls of man and offer them to the most powerful beast that ever lived," Rafael stated. "Only then will the world return to the way it was, a peaceful place with a worthy leader."

"I'm telling you! You've been brainwashed!" Yami shouted.

"Take a look around!" Rafael shouted. "If things continue the way they are, the entire planet is going to look like this desert: desolate, crumbling and void of any signs of life!"

"That's not our fault," Junko said. "That's nature. Besides, I heard your sister is supporting mine and the Pharaoh's side, does that mean your sister is evil too?"

Rafael clammed up a moment.

Junko grinned. _Good, his sister is a sensitive subject. Very good indeed._

"Junko makes an excellent point, Rafael," Yami said. "You talk about family, but you're fighting your own! You have such great respect for your cards and your deck, yet the family you cherished not only lives, but loves you with all its heart!"

"Shut up! I said it before and I'll say it again! My family abandon me! My cards are the only family I will ever need!"

"Pharaoh, shut him up, I can barely stand listening to him," Junko said, playing the part of the best friend. "Whatever the truth about you is, we'll find it and face it together."

Yami nodded in Junko's general direction and then turned back towards the duel. "Rafael, I don't know what sort of lies Dartz has fed you, but I know I was a worthy Pharaoh! I'm the one who locked the dark magic away!"

Rafael only smiled. "So you believe. But if you take a closer look at yourself, you'll discover the truth. Your heart is dark, and I'm about to prove it." Rafael then went for the top two cards of his deck.

"First, I'll place one card face-down," Rafael stated. "Then I'll activate this magic card! It's called Exchange!"

"What are you up to?" Yami asked.

Junko looked contemplative on the outside, but inside, she was extremely giddy. _So_ that's _how he's going to get the Pharaoh to play the Seal,_ she realized. _Oh, Rafael, you really aren't disappointing me at all._

Rafael explained that Exchange forced him and Yami to take a card from the other's hand, but, as he had planned, likely since the start of the duel, he and Yami were only holding a single card in their hand. The situation could not be more perfect. Junko was curling her toes and biting her lip with glee. She was even drooling a little bit.

She watched Rafael and Yami exchange cards, meeting midway at the battlefield to do so.

As Rafael handed over the card in his hand, he said, "I think you'll be pretty pleased with this one." Yami took the card and walked away, barely registering what was in his hand in his mind.

Junko's heart _raced_. Yami was facing in her direction. _Oh, please let him look at the card before he turns around. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!_

Yami looked over his shoulder when he heard Rafael laughing, which only confirmed Junko's suspicion of what had just occurred. "What is it you find so amusing?" Yami asked Rafael. He then looked at the card in his hand. The look on his face could've easily driven Junko to a creaming her underwear, but she managed to hold it in. Yami gasped in horror and despair. "Oh no! I can't use this! Not the Seal of Orichalcos!"

 _YES!_ Junko exclaimed inside her head. This was too perfect. Oh, this was going to be _good!_

"It's too late," Rafael said. "The stone around your neck has already begun to reveal your dark side."

Yami sneered and turned to look at Rafael and then looked down at the stone Junko had given him. It glowed an eerie green. Yami clutched at it tightly.

 _I wonder…is it my dark side or his the stone is reacting to? Or does it just resonate with the stone? There is a lot I don't know about the situation. But who cares? This despair is the best!_

"The Orichalcos never lies!" Rafael exclaimed. "Ever since it first appeared on Earth, the stone's been testing people! It knows who the evil ones are!" Yami glared back at Rafael. "And when it detects the darkness inside of you, for the first time in centuries, you'll get to see who you really are. Of course, you don't have to activate that card if you don't want to, but I have a feeling you will. So go ahead and make your next move, Pharaoh!"

 _If his competitive streak is anything to go by,_ Junko thought, _if you push him enough into a corner, he really will have no choice._

Yami stared at the Seal of Orichalcos. _No matter what happens, you can't use that card,_ Yugi told him.

 _Yes, but—_

 _But nothing!_ Yugi shouted at him. _That card is evil._ _ **Don't**_ _play it._

Yami smiled at his counterpart. _Very well, Yugi._ However, he then looked back at the card as though he were still contemplating the circumstances under which he would have no choice.

 _Well, Rafael, you've certainly put Yugi in a fine mess,_ Junko said, taking a hand to adjust her bangs as she stood on the cliff, arms folded. _You've gotten the head games and the setup for your trap nailed down. Now the only question is, will things pan out the way you hoped?_ She shivered with pleasure. _Ahhhh, I'm a mess down there. The feeling of not knowing what's about to happen next is sending shivers up my spine. Hurry, Pharaoh, play the card. I can hardly wait!_

"It's my move!" Yami shouted.

"Don't forget my Purity of the Cemetery magic card is still in effect! And with 5 monsters in your graveyard, you automatically lose 500 of your life points!"

Yami's life points ticked down to 2,200. He growled, but bounced back quickly. "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, attack! Annihilate his guardian again!"

Timaeus and Dark Magician girl charged forward as one unit to try and destroy Grarl, but Rafael was having none of that.

"Not so fast!" Rafael exclaimed. "Activate crystal seal!"

A bunch of crystals shot out of the ground and completely encased Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight in its shiny prison.

"What have you done, Rafael?" Yami demanded to know.

"I've sealed your dragon in a crystal prison, just like he was when you first found him!" Rafael shouted. "Your big shot dragon is now locked away," he said much more calmly. "Heh, but of course, there is one card in your hand that could set your monster free. Are you man enough to play it?"

After debilitating the risks of playing the Seal of Orichalcos, Yami decided to heed Yugi's pleas, but the calling of the Orichalcos was becoming stronger with each passing second. "I set a monster in defense mode!" Yami exclaimed. "And with that, I end my turn," he said, looking up at his imprisoned Dragon Knight.

"Time to lose!" Rafael exclaimed, drawing two cards to his hand. "I activate Rod of Silence! It raises my Backup Gardna's strength by 500!" Rafael was, of course, referring to defense points, making Gardna a huge wall with 2,700 defense points. "It also lets me play my Guardian Kayest!"

Holding the staff aloft and turning to an empty space on the field, Backup Gardna shined a light that brought forth the mermaid guardian Kayest. She had 1,000 attack points.

"Guardian Grarl!" Rafael shouted. "Attack his face-down monster now!"

Grarl raised its axe high above his head and brought it down onto Yami's defensive monster, utterly laying waste to Big Shield Gardna.

"No!" Yami gasped. "I'm defenseless."

"And your life points are wide open!" Rafael exclaimed. "Now, Guardian Kayest! Attack him directly!"

Kayest unleashed a torrent of water from her hands that erupted in a miniature, high rising typhoon that brought Yami's life points all the way down to 1,200. He dropped to one knee.

"Looks like this duel's just about over," Rafael said with a smug, self-satisfied grin. "In fact, you'll automatically lose when your next turn is done."

"You're wrong!" Yami exclaimed defiantly, drawing a card.

Rafael held up his hand. "Remember my Purity of the Cemetery's still in effect, so you lose 600 life points."

Yami's life points were now edging with a mere 600 points.

"Now, you have one turn left," Rafael said, arms securely crossed over his buff body. "There's only one way to save yourself and you know what I'm talking about. Now play the card I gave you."

Once again, Yugi pleaded with the Pharaoh not to play the Seal of Orichalcos. And, for the moment, Yami seemed to listen.

"If I lose now," Yami said aloud. "Then…two worlds will be destroyed. I won't lose this duel," he grunted, getting to his feet. "I'll take you down, Rafael! So I activate my Card of Sanctity! Now, both of us must draw from our decks until we have six cards in our hand."

Junko smiled. More hope meant more despair when Yami finally caved in and played the Seal of Orichalcos.

Rafael found amusement in this tactic. "Now you're just stalling," he said, pulling cards from his deck.

As Yami looked at the cards in his hand, the stone Junko gave him glowed with an ominous green aura once more. Yami clenched at it in disgust. He was starting to wonder why Junko gave him this. She had said it was to protect him, but it was doing a lousy job, mentally, of keeping him calm.

 _Well, I hadn't expected my gift to work the way it is, but I'm glad it's doing it,_ Junko chuckled.

Yami didn't like the cards in his hand. _I'm out of options. There's only one card in my hand that can free my dragon,_ he thought, staring at the Seal of Orichalcos, _so I can win the duel! I must play the Seal of Orichalcos._

One more time, Yugi pleaded with the Pharaoh not to play the Seal of Orichalcos. However, this time, it seemed, the young boy's pleas would fall on deaf ears. Yugi looked heartbroken as Yami declared, "Now, I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

 _Finally!_ Junko exclaimed inwardly. She'd been waiting for this. Now she could truly get a glimpse of just how evil, spiteful and full of despair the Pharaoh could truly be.

As the seal was activated, Yami screamed as he became engulfed in the Orichalcos' power. Junko looked on with bright-eyed vigor and glee. Yes. Yeeeessss, this was fantastic.

The seal spread over the whole mesa as the red glow of the Orichalcos' power appeared in Yami's eyes and its symbol appeared on his forehead.

* * *

"Step on it, Mukuro! Hurry!" Téa shouted at her.

"If I drive any faster, I'll hit a canyon cliff. Sit down," Mukuro stated.

"But…"

Mai sat Téa down. "It's going to be all right, Téa. We'll get there in time." _I hope._

* * *

"Nice work, Pharaoh. I knew you had it in you. Now let's see what the Orichalcos reveals about you. Are you good, or are you evil? So tell me, how do you feel?"

"The Seal of Orichalcos belongs to _me_ now," Yami stated. "And all of its ancient powers rest on _my_ side of the field. Strengthening my Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight with 500 extra attack points!" He gave Junko a smirk that sent shivers down her spine. It was so full of cruelty and despair. "This is what you were planning, right Junko? If they were going to take our souls anyway, may as well be _our_ 500 attack points, _right_?"

"Absolutely," Junko said with super bubbly cheer, clapping. "So glad we're on the same page now, Pharaoh!"

"Now, my Dragon Knight will break free from your Crystal Seal!" Yami shouted.

The dragon was set free. However, when Timaeus realized that the Seal of Orichalcos was being used by its wielder, it unsummoned itself from the field and left Dark Magician Girl all alone.

"What have you done to my dragon?" Yami growled.

Rafael smirked. "It's not what I've done. It's what you've done by playing that magic card," he said, pointing at Yami. "Guess I shoulda warned ya. Timaeus and the Orichalcos don't mix, but at least your dark side's been set free."

 _Crafty,_ Junko thought. _This just keeps getting better and better._

"What have I unleashed?" Yami asked as dark energy flowed through him and caused him pain.

 _It's too late for regrets now Pharaoh. You've brought yourself despair with your own two hands. I wish you could understand the sheer ecstasy of the situation like Rafael and I do._

The dark energy surrounding Yami exploded and darkened the sky with clouds overhead.

"You were a fool to hand me this card, for when you lose, your soul will be sealed for all eternity where it belongs," he said, the tone of his voice indicating that the honorable Pharaoh was currently vacant and replaced with a sinister, devious, and cruel overlord type of a man.

Junko took a look at her deck and her own copy of the Seal of Orichalcos. _I expected the Pharaoh to regret his decision, but he's actually falling further than even I anticipated. Is this card…really capable of such mind-altering power? Interesting._

"Now, I activate Hand Control!" Yami exclaimed. "All I need to do is correctly guess the name of a card in your hand, and I can activate it. And since I gave you the Necromancy card, I know you're holding it! Now it's mine!" Yami smirked cruelly as cards came flying out of graveyard. "Necromancy allows me to bring four monsters back from my graveyard. So return to me Big Shield Gardna, Berfomet, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, and Kuribabylon!" The four monsters Yami had called out appeared on his side of the field. "Next, I'll sacrifice Gazelle and Berfomet, so I can summon my Dark Magician!" Dark Magician appeared on the field. "Then, I'll separate my Kuribabylon into the Five Kuriboh Brothers I used to create it." Thanks to the power of the Orichalcos, Yami had space on the field to pull this maneuver. "Now, my monsters," he declared, "Feel the power of the Orichalcos!"

All of Yami's monsters looked like they were in pain as they succumbed to the power of the Orichalcos, each gaining 500 attack points.

"I combine my Kuribohs once again to form, _Kuribabylon_!" Yami shouted.

This time, Kuribabylon came back with a dangerously high 4,000 attack points, along with an even more satantically demonic look than it had before. It also then gained another 500 points thanks to the power of the Orichalcos, giving it a grand total of 4,500 points.

 _A hairball with power equivalent to that of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Oh, if Kaiba were here, he'd be livid,_ Junko thought in amusement.

"That's one powerful cotton ball you got there," Rafael said, sharing Junko's sentiments.

"It's all thanks to the power of the Orichalcos," Yami replied.

"Wrong!" Rafael shouted. "The power comes from the darkness in _you_!"

"I don't care where it came from," Yami said and pointed across the battlefield, index finger extended. "All that matters is it's mine now!" The demonized Kuribabylon charged straight at Grarl, destroying it.

"No!" Rafael shouted as his life points plummeted to 1,500. "My Guardian!"

"And now that you have a monster in your graveyard," Yami said with a foreboding tone, "Your magic card loses its power."

Purity of the Cemetery then shattered, and along with it came a grunt of displeasure from Rafael.

"I'm far from done," Yami warned. "My Dark Magician hasn't had his chance to make you suffer."

Junko cooed. Oh she absolutely _loved_ seeing the Pharaoh this way. Love with a capital L. To see such a pure, innocent hero reduced to such a dark and sinister individual brought her no shortage of ecstasy.

"Go! Dark Magic Attack!" Yami shouted, urging his Dark Magician to attack Rafael's monsters.

"I activate Aid to the Doomed!" Rafael declared, causing an eerie white haired ghost to sprout out from out of nowhere and block Dark Magician's path.

Yami gasped. "What's that?"

"A handy magic card," Rafael explained. "It allows me to stop your Dark Magician's attack before it reaches my monster, as long as I'm willing to send two of my cards to the graveyard as payment."

Before Rafael could declared which cards he was sending to the graveyard, Mukuro rolled up in her jeep and she, Mai, and Téa all exited out of the vehicle.

"Yugi!" Téa called out in alarm, only to stop at the cliff's edge.

"Junko!" Mukuro exclaimed, scaling down the cliff without hesitation and reaching her sister in seconds.

"Ew, are you concerned for me? Gross! Cut it out! I was having fun before you showed up!"

"Having fun?" Mukuro asked, looking at the field. To her it just looked like any other duel.

Junko pushed Mukuro away from her by her chest. "Ugh, were you trying to hug me! You're disgusting! Get back!"

"Yugi!" Téa called out, scaling down the cliffside carefully.

Upon hearing her voice, Yami turned to face her and gave Téa half a heart attack. She gasped, cupping her hand to her mouth. "No! Why is…?"

"Yugi!" Mai shouted, joining up with the other ladies.

"Jeez, bring Miho here and we'll have the whole harem," Junko said, reaching her hands up behind her back.

"Junkoooooo!" Téa exclaimed, teeth clenched. In anger, she stormed over to Junko and slapped her across the face. "I knew you were up to something!" She shouted. She pointed right at Yami. "What did you do to Yugi?"

"Easy, love. Easy," Junko said, putting a hand on her sore cheek.

"Don't "easy love" _me_!" Téa shouted. "Why is the symbol of the Orichalcos on Yugi's head! You did something didn't you!" She grabbed Junko by her blouse. "I never should've trusted you!"

Mai and Mukuro separated Téa and Junko from each other respectively. Mukuro took some ice out of her pouch and applied it to Junko's cheek.

"Not ice, you idiot! You'll ruin my makeup!" Junko shouted, smacking her with it.

"Worry about your stupid makeup later! What did you do, Junko?"

Mukuro handed Junko a pocket mirror and some aloe oil with a brush.

"Hard as it might be for you to believe love. This isn't my fault. I can prove it." Junko showed the Seal of Orichalcos to Téa still safe in her deck. "See? My copy is right here."

"But…then…" Téa turned her head to stare at the duel.

"Rafael manipulated Yugi into using the Seal of Orichalcos. It was either that or lose the duel. I guess Yugi's competitive streak meant more to him than his own safety." Junko adjusted her eyeliner and lip gloss. "Don't get mad love, these things happen."

"Why are you so CALM?!" Téa shouted, red in the face with frustration.

"Why am I calm?" Junko asked, snapping her mirror shut. "Tell me, Téa, you've known Yugi his _entire_ career, how many duels has he actually lost?"

"Well…he did lose to Pegasus through that weird video," Téa said.

"I heard about that from the man himself. It was on a time limit. Doesn't count," Junko said, putting her mirror away.

"Th-there was that time with Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom! Kaiba almost tried to kill himself!" Téa exclaimed.

"Right, heard about _that_ one too from Pegasus. Doesn't," Junko said with a smug smile. "Count."

"Buh…" All the anger and steam seemed to deflate from Téa's face.

Junko was getting the thrill off the situation. Téa was in despair. Yami had flipped. There was even the prospect he could lose if Rafael kept up the pressure. Possible, yes, but not probable. "Face it, hon," Junko said, turning to face the duel. "The Pharaoh is untouchable. Never in his entire career has he lost a duel that _mattered_. I'm calm because I know he'll win." _And of course, even if he doesn't that means_ I _win,_ Junko added internally. "Just do what you do best, stand there and cheer for him like you always do."

Téa reached out to Yami, she opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Even though the distance between her and Yami couldn't be more than twenty feet, he felt much, _much_ further than that. She dropped to her knees. "I can't do it. I can't cheer for him. Not like this. This isn't like him. This isn't like him at all." Téa put her head towards the ground and just started howling.

Mai began escorted her up around the cliff and back to the car. "Are you two going to be all right?"

"Is…she going to be okay?" Mukuro asked.

Junko backhand slapped her in the chest. "She'll be fine. You and I _both_ know what's ailing that poor girl's heart.

 _It's love,_ Téa sniffed.  
 _It's Despair,_ Junko grinned inwardly at the same time, her devious eyes against Téa back.

When Mai and Téa were completely out of earshot, Mukuro looked at Junko as the blonde looked happy as a clam watching the duel. "This really wasn't your doing?" Mukuro asked.

"Hmmm, my gift may have helped, but it was entirely unintentional," Junko said with a smile. "The Pharaoh played the Seal of Orichalcos completely of his own volition. I'm learning so _much_ today, sis."

Mukuro smiled. She'd never seen Junko so happy.

"You're smiling, aren't you? Stop it," Junko said without turning to look at her sister.

"I'm sorry," Mukuro apologized and snapped to attention like she was at roll call for Fenrir.

Back on the battlefield, as Rafael discarded his two cards, he said to Yami, "How does it feel to know that all this time you've been hiding your true self? You derive your powers from darkness and you always have."

"What's wrong? Are you jealous because the Seal of Orichalcos resides with me now, and it's your soul that's on the line this time?" Yami asked, practically holding back an evil laugh.

"I hope he stays like this," Junko said loud enough for only Mukuro to hear.

 _I don't,_ Mukuro thought with a glazed look.

"Perhaps you should've thought twice before turning that magic card over to me, Rafael," Yami said with a sinister grin.

"My guardian may be gone, but he'll be back," Rafael said. He drew the top two cards of his deck. "Just you wait!" He looked at what he'd drawn. "In fact, you don't have to." He plucked a card from his hand and showed it to the Pharaoh. "I activate my Monster Rebirth. This magic card allows me to bring one monster back from my graveyard and place it in my deck and I choose Guardian Grarl."

"I destroyed that monster once and I'll do it again," Yami stated. "Now finish your move."

"Next, I'll place one card face-down," Rafael stated. "Then I'll activate my Swords of Revealing Light magic card." The swords of light descended down onto Yami's side of the field. "That way your monsters can't attack me for three turns."

* * *

Mai set a sniffling Téa back into the Jeep. "The way…the way he looked at me," Téa hiccupped. "I know that stare. I haven't seen it since Duelist Kingdom."

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

"Yugi…no…" Téa said, wiping her eyes. "The Pharaoh, he was different a long time ago. He used to not care about anyone. One time, he when I worked as a waitress, my boss turned out to be a wanted criminal. He made him think he'd lit himself on fire. And another time, when a mad bomber threatened the local theme park, he made him think he had a bomb inside him and he jumped out of the gondola of the Ferris Wheel and straight into the arms of the police." Téa put her arms around her shoulders. "At the time, I thought it was pretty heroic…but…"

"But what?" Mai asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"When he showed up against Kaiba…"

" _Kaiba! I've never backed down, and I'm not starting now!"_

"I realized that the Pharaoh was just able to act in such a way because he didn't value other people, as long as he got the things he wanted…or just won the game he was playing. I thought he and Yugi had started to learn to work together, but now…" Téa hiccuped. "Now the Pharaoh seems farther than ever. And the worst part is…I can't even cheer him on. I can't route for him to steal someone's soul. I can't do it, Mai!" Téa shouted, tears dripping down her face.

"Hey, relax, people make mistakes. I'm sure when this is all over that the Pharaoh will regret what he did." Mai took out a handkerchief and dried Téa's eyes. "You just need to be you and be a good friend and remind him of the things he cherishes."

Téa sniffed, wiping her eye with the back of her hand. "Thank you, Mai," she said, leaning over to give the older woman a hug.

Mai hugged her back. "It's okay, dear. It's going to be okay."

* * *

In the face of Rafael's magic card, Yami was unimpressed. "Your Swords of Revealing Light mean nothing!" he shouted. "For I play Catapult Turtle by sacrificing my Big Shield Gardna!"

A large tank of a turtle appeared on the battlefield, more machine than reptile. It had 1,000 attack points and 2,000 defense points. Its attack was then boosted to 1,500 by the power of the Orichalcos.

"Now I use my turtle's special ability to catapult any monster I choose directly at your life points, Rafael!"

Rafael growled, but rolled with the punches nonetheless. "You've activated my trap: Limit Tribute!"

"What's that?" Yami demanded to know.

"It changes the rules of the competition," Rafael stated. "It limits the number of monsters each player can sacrifice to one monster per turn. Oh well."

Yami didn't need Rafael to spell it out for him to realize he couldn't sacrifice another monster for Catapult Turtle this turn given he'd sacrificed a monster to summon it. "I guess I end my turn."

"I thought you'd say that," Rafael said, drawing two cards. He then began chuckling. "Yes! Now I activate Nightmare Binding!"

Chains shot out of the ground and grappled Kuribabylon like a prisoner of war, reducing its attack points to 3,700 and, in return, boosted Rafael's life points to 800.

"No," Yami growled.

"I'm afraid so, Pharaoh. Your Kuribabylon just lost 800 points, but they didn't go to waste cause those attack points got added to my life points. And to top it all off, your oversized dust bunny can't be sacrificed."

 _So much for the easy way out,_ Junko thought. _Rafael's one tough customer. I might want to start working on a contingency plan…_ She let fly a Cheshire Cat Grin. _If the best outcome for me comes to pass._

"Insult my monsters all you like, Rafael," Yami said, drawing the top card of his deck, "With the power of the Orichalcos behind me, I can't be stopped!" Yami looked at the card he'd drawn: Beast of Gilfer. "Since he's useless, I'll sacrifice my Dark Magician," Yami stated.

Junko felt a tingle go down her spine and through her crotch at the sound of Yami calling his otherwise favorite monster "useless" _and with contempt no less!_

"And by using the special ability of my Catapult Turtle," Yami said as Dark Magician was launched at Rafael. "I'll damage your life points!"

The blast smashed into Rafael, bringing him down to one knee, and his life points down to 800.

"Now that he's gone, my Dark Magician can actually serve a purpose, by strengthening my Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician Girl's attack points jumped to 2,800.

"You're the boss, Yugi! Keep pounding away at his life points!" Junko cheered.

 _How can Junko cheer for Yugi at a time like this?_ A weary, downtrodden Téa thought. _He's not acting at all like the Yugi I know. Why doesn't he snap out of it?_

"Well, here we are," Yami said with a self-assured smirk. "You're just about to lose the duel _and_ your soul. One more blast from my Catapult Turtle and it's over!" The way he delivered that last line made him come across as a baritone sounding Grim Reaper. He was lost in the moment, brought back to a time when punishment games were his favorite work of mental torment. Yessss, this was just like all those times. There was absolutely nothing wrong with this at all.

Rafael got to his feet, steeling his body and growling all the while.

"You don't scare me!" Yami growled fiercely.

Rafael drew the top two cards of his deck.

"I'll play this and end my turn," Rafael stated, playing a card face-down. He was weary from having Dark Magician launched at him and playing Self-Tribute earlier in the duel.

Yami could only laugh in a show of pity for his opponent. "Then all I have to do is destroy one card!" he shouted, drawing the top card of his deck. "And this duel's done." He extended his arm out towards the field. "And I choose my very own Dark Magician Girl!"

No one saw it, but Rafael as to the surprise on Dark Magician Girl's face when Yami declared this action. Well, until she looked back at him to confirm her summoner's orders.

"Maybe it's the Orichalcos magic at work, but I never thought holograms could feel despair," Junko said aloud. "Oh wait," she said flipping through her spell book. "When the Seal of Orichalcos is in play, the monsters on the field are real. Boy, The Pharaoh is really showing no mercy today, huh?"

"No mercy is what it takes to claim victory after all," Yami said, arms folded in smug satisfaction as Dark Magician Girl was loaded onto Catapult Turtle. He pointed at Rafael. "Fire Catapult!" he shouted.

Rafael smirked and chuckled, showing his teeth. "I activate my Shrink card!" he declared.

"No! Not that card!" Yami exclaimed.

Dark Magician girl's attack points fell to 1,400 thanks to Shrink cutting her attack points in half. The attack did only 700 damage, but the blast still threw Rafael back all the way to the wall of the barrier forged by the Seal of Orichalcos. He hunched over and panted as his life points were reduced to only 100 points.

"Impressive," Yami said contemptuously, as though bored with Rafael's stall tactics. "But all you did was prolong your eventual downfall."

"Got that right," Junko said. "All you need is one monster or even Monster Reborn!" she declared. "Then, you can hurl it at Rafael in a wave of _deadly_ precision!" She exclaimed, pointing at Rafael, her other hand held up and cupped by her hair bow. "And, as he so explicitly told us…" Junko said, tittering. "A wave is all it takes to _break_ him," she stated, clenching her fist.

"Junko's got the right idea," Yami stated. "Make your last measly turn, Rafael, for it really will be your last."

Mukuro glanced at Junko. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a taste of power, what does it look like? If he's this agreeable now, imagine what he'll be like under _my_ command," Junko said with a hushed whisper, her eyes looking at Yami with a sly, darkly lurid stare, like he was a future stalwart soldier for despair. Dragons, demons, wizards and more all marching at his beck and call. Cars, buildings, and people all falling over in droves at the might of the one and only Ancient Pharaoh. Yes, it was the exact true despair that Junko craved and judging from the situation, much, _much_ easier to attain that she originally ever fathomed.

Rafael's Swords of Revealing Light finally expired. It was really do or die for Dartz's minion.

Stepping out of the Jeep, Téa walked to the edge of the cliff. She wanted to cheer for Yami, she really did, but she just…couldn't, not when he was like this. It was like looking at a completely different person. _Yugi…Pharaoh…_ Téa thought, holding her hands together in prayer.

It was now Rafael's move. He got up from the ground laughing. "I told you the seal would reveal the truth. This is you: wicked, greedy and full of hate."

And then suddenly, Yami stopped smiling and listened to Rafael's words.

"The power of the Orichalcos reveals all and just as I suspected: you're evil, Pharaoh."

Yami gnashed his teeth.

"And you're getting worse," Rafael said. "As time passes, the darkness grows."

"No!" Yami exclaimed. It couldn't be true.

"If you don't believe me, all you have to do is look around the field, Rafael told him."

 _Oh, is this the coup de grace? Cause I_ really _hope it is,_ Junko thought. _Making the Pharaoh come to a devastating realization right before delivering the killing blow. Oh, Rafael, you are an_ animal! _I love it!_

"See what you've done to your monsters?" Rafael asked Yami. "At one time they were pure, but now they're evil shadow creatures!" He gestured to Kuribabylon looking like something out of a horror film.

And at that point, Yami seemed to come to a little bit to his senses. He started to realize exactly how he'd done wrong. "Oh no! You deceived me!"

 _Ah, the blame game, my favorite,_ Junko thought with a smile.

"You chose to play the Seal of Orichalcos, even at the cost of losing Timaeus," Rafael reminded him. "Your lust for power destroyed a valuable monster. Only a truly dark individual would have such a blatant disregard for his deck," Rafael spat.

"Enough!" Yami shouted.

 _Bargaining too! I love it!_ Junko was on cloud nine.

"Don't worry, someone's going to lose in this next round, and this nightmare will be over!" Rafael exclaimed. He went for the top two cards of his deck. Unbeknownst to him, a white aura had engulfed him as he drew the exact card he needed to end this duel: Guardian Eatos.

"I activate Celestial Sword!" Rafael exclaimed. The blade sank into the ground onto the center of the battlefield, slanting to one side. "And to use my sword, I play Guardian Eatos!"

A pure white bird with yellow eyes soared up to the clouds as lightning struck the battlefield and thunder clapped across the sky. And where the thunder hit the field, a warrioress with snow white wings emerged into the air. This was Guardian Eatos, Rafael's equivalent to Yami's Dark Magician. She had 2,500 attack points.

Eatos picked up the sword from the ground, as Yami could only stare onward in shock at its grace and power.

"Activate your special ability, Eatos!" Rafael declared. The sword in Eatos' hand shimmered brightly. "Spirit of Celestial Sword!"

Yami's duel disk arm was painfully forced into the air above his head.

Téa could see this. Try as she might to turn her eyes away from Yami's power trip, she still couldn't bear to see him in pain. "Yugi!" she shouted, running back down the mountainside at top speed to reach her man in time.

"My Guardian Eatos has the ability to release cards from your card graveyard and absorb their attack power," Rafael explained.

"Not my monsters!" Yami shouted.

"Too little too late," Rafael stated. "Now, let's see who's up first."

Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magician. Big Shield Gardna. Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts. Berfomet. All five monsters were forced as spirits into the air. They all stared down at Yami, judging him, disappointed in him.

"Yugiiiiii!" Téa called out.

 _Téa!_ Yami only then realized how he looked, how he'd behaved. No! It couldn't be true!

"This is your fault, Pharaoh! You did this to them when you selfishly sacrificed each one of them!"

"Yugi!" Téa called again.

"Sounds like your friend is worried about you. Don't worry, I'll return your body to her safe and sound, as for your soul…well, it's about to be ancient history."

 _Ouch, sick burn at the last second too,_ Junko thought.

Yami was grief stricken. Yes. This was it. This was what Junko had been waiting for. For the first time in his life, Yami felt true, actual despair. "Please forgive me for what I've done to you," he pleaded remorsefully.

"You disrespected your monsters," Rafael said. "And it's time to pay the price now. Your favorite cards are fighting on _my_ side! Your old pals just added their power to my guardian!" Rafael declared.

Like specters, all five monsters were absorbed by Celestial Sword as Eatos' attack power rose to an insurmountable 10,000 points.

"10,000 points," Rafael said. "That's more than enough to wipe you out."

"Oh no," Téa whimpered. She couldn't blame Junko for egging Yami on. She couldn't even blame herself for being a bad friend. The only one to blame was Yami himself. Tears stared to well up in her eyes.

 _Oh how_ delightful, Junko thought. _Two despairing souls for the price of one._

"Now! Guardian Eatos! Destroy his monsters and the rest of his life points!"

Everything was over in one blinding flash, two explosions and one defiant scream as Yami's life points fell all the way to 0.

Rafael laughed as the sky cleared. "Time for you to pay up, Pharaoh!"

"Junko! There must be something you can do!" Téa declared. "A spell! Something good! Anything! Please!" Téa exclaimed, dropping to her knees, tugging at Junko's skirt. She was a broken, blubbering mess. "I'll do anything! Just please help Yugi!"

Junko didn't say anything though. She only turned to face Téa, tears dripping down her face too. That was all Téa needed to see to know that the situation was hopeless. Junko held out her arms for the brunette to offer her comfort. Téa threw herself into Junko's arms, crying silently. And with her eyes shut tight and her head over Junko's shoulder, she didn't see the eerie, wide grin plastered all over Junko's face.

With the Pharaoh lying face-down and unconscious, a gigantic bird swooped in overhead. Rafael looked up. "Looks like my ride's here." The bird flapped down so Rafael could grab onto its leg. He then spotted Mukuro. "You there, soldier girl."

Mukuro stepped forward. "Hmm?"

"He's all yours. Someone like you could probably jump this canyon no problem."

Mukuro took a few more steps forward. "Rafael, I have a question."

"What? I'm short on time. I did what I had to do here."

"You said the Seal of Orichalcos is the ultimate judge, but you also seemed to know from the start that the Pharaoh was evil. Does that make you a judge of character?" Mukuro asked.

"Well, I'm no expert on the subject," Rafael said with a smirk, "But I'm not bad at it either, why do you ask?"

"Then how do you judge me?" Mukuro inquired.

Rafael studied Mukuro's face. True, Mukuro was in league with her clearly bonkers sister, but something about her seemed very different from Junko.

The bird flapped over the crevasse in the canyon, holding Rafael aloft a few feet above ground. "Honestly, I think you're walking a fine line," he told her.

"A…fine line?" Mukuro asked.

"You don't make your own path. You let others dictate it for you. You should spend less time asking others to judge you and more time on self-reflection. And if you're unable to see yourself as neither good nor evil, then you need to keep searching until you find an answer."

"I see. Thank you, Rafael."

"Whatever," the blond said and, with that, he and the giant bird took off into the wide blue yonder. Once they were gone, Mukuro leapt over the canyon, grabbed the unconscious pharaoh and hopped back over in a single bound, laying him on the ground.

She then saw Téa still crying, likely having zoned out from everything around her. She shook Téa's shoulder.

Téa looked at Mukuro and then Mukuro gestured to the Pharaoh lying unconscious on the ground.

"Yugi!" Téa exclaimed, running over to him, hands on his chest. "Yugi! Yugi, please! Open your eyes! Please!" when she believed it fruitless, a tear dropped out of Téa's face, splashing her friend's nose.

And then, she, Junko, and Mukuro all saw his eyes stir. Téa gasped.

 _WHAT?!_ Junko was completely flabbergasted. What was going on here?

Yami opened his eyes. And it was clearly still Yami, the slant of his eyebrows and the strand of his bangs sticking straight up in the center of his forehead made that abundantly clear.

"You're awake," Téa sobbed, choking on tears.

 _Yes, but why?_ Junko wondered, even she was puzzled. "I don't understand. You lost the duel, why are you still here?"

"I don't care," Téa said, giving Yami a big hug as he got to his feet. "I'm just so glad," she sniffed. "I'm so glad Yugi's okay."

Junko gasped. At the mention of Yugi's name, an epiphany suddenly struck her. No way. Could it possibly be…? She was too in shock at the moment, too much to feel despair, too much to feel angry, sad or happy, just…shock. "Yugi…isn't there…is he?" She was still trying to process the situation.

"No…" Yami said, tearing up. "He isn't."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Téa asked, brushing the Pharaoh's tears from his face. "What do you mean he's not there?"

Finally, after seconds of processing, Junko finally understood what had happened. She certainly didn't understand _why_ it happened though. Not yet anyway. "Yugi sacrificed himself for you?" she asked, still doing her best to sound shocked.

Téa gasped, recoiling in shock.

Yami dropped to his knees in tears. Junko had struck tears of gold with that one. "It's all my fault," Yami sobbed. "Yugi didn't do anything wrong." He screamed at the heavens. "It should've been me! Not him! YUGIIIIIIIII!"

For the first time in her life, Junko was at a loss. She couldn't comprehend it. _Why_ would Yugi sacrifice himself for the Pharaoh. I mean, sure, Junko could think of a few practical reasons she would pick Yami over Yugi, but that wasn't how Yugi's clockwork ran. He was nice, _too_ nice even. He wouldn't choose to help the Pharaoh because he had a better chance of saving the world. Battle City proved that. Yugi could hold his own. He had absolutely _no reason_ to put himself in harm's way. So why did he do it?

As Téa cried with Yami, Junko stepped towards the edge of the cliff.

"It's not your fault, Pharaoh," Téa sobbed, hugging him. "It's not."

"Yes it is," he sobbed. "It's entirely my fault. I did this! I let winning and power become my undoing. I betrayed my promise to Yugi! I told him I wouldn't play the Seal of Orichalcos!" Yami exclaimed, beating his fist into the dirt.

"It's not your fault! The seal messed with your head," Téa said, hugging Yami tenderly. "That wasn't you. You wouldn't normally say those things."

"Téa, I…"

"Shhhhh," Téa said gently and put Yami's head in her warm, soft chest. "It's okay…" she sobbed, even though it clearly wasn't. "It's okay."

Mukuro walked over to Junko. "Are you okay?" she asked her sister, shaking her shoulder.

"Why did he do it? I don't understand," Junko said. "He had…no reason to do it. If it were me…if it were anyone…I don't understand."

It was the first time Mukuro had ever seen Junko in such pure shock, no, not shock: confusion. For the first time in her entire life, Junko couldn't understand something, and it was hurting her head something fierce.

However, like a good big sister, Mukuro knew how to make it better. So that Téa and Yami couldn't hear, she leaned close to Junko's ear and whispered, "Does not know make you feel despair, Junko?"

The words sunk into Junko like an epiphany as tears pooled out of her eyes. "You gross, flat chested deviant," she said, turning towards her sister. "Are you trying to cheer me up? Stupid idiot," Junko said, but hugged her sister anyway. Mukuro then slapped Junko's hand away from the knife in her back pocket.

As the most rational person in the valley, and that was saying a lot, Mukuro stared up at the sky. A cloud rolled by in the vague shape of her surrogate father. Raising one hand, her eyes filled with tears, and she saluted to the cloud. _I haven't failed my mission yet as a big sister,_ she thought, as thought as though she were having a telepathic conversation with the cloud. _I can still…do things._

Everyone sad and full of despair, Mukuro got everyone into her jeep. Then, with no other choice, she, Mai, Junko, Yami and Téa, drove back to the Hawkins estate in pure, utter silence.

* * *

 **(A/N: Man, does this shake up the status quo or** _ **what**_ **? Junko getting a full taste of Yami in despair and as a despair, Téa showing up to see the Pharaoh be a disrespectful ass to his cards, and the most important casualty of all: REBECCAAAAAAA! Man, I am just** _ **evil**_ **today.**

 **I hope you're all okay with the backstory I've been alluding to with Junko and Mukuro. I did my best to try and make Junko a little more human without detracting from the fact that she's an utter garbage piece of a human being. I also would like to commend Mukuro for being a pretty good big sister in spite of having the worst little sister in history.**

 **A lot happened in this chapter and it's impossible to summarize all of the heavy moments here. Seriously, I'm hoping for some Nightmare Fuel entries on the tropes page as well as some Tear Jerkers. It took me more than 12 hours to get this chapter done. And that's just for the day it was posted. It's not counting all the rest of the time I spent trying to get this thing done and done** _ **well**_ **. I didn't mean to make the chapter so long—seriously, it's the second longest chapter in the entire fanfic by less than 1,000 words including author's notes—but I didn't want Yugi and Rafael's duel to carry over into the next chapter.**

 **Special thanks to 4eyes0Soul for helping me come up with a suitable explanation as to why Junko and Mukuro have separate last names. As for next time on Dueling Trigger Finger, while we don't get a complete break from Junko, we at least don't dive head first into Yugi's duel with Weevil and the serious repercussions** _ **that's**_ **going to have.**

 **My apologies for everyone that found Junko** _ **grating**_ **in this chapter. I do too, but if I didn't have her commentary, I may as well have just skipped the duel. But, like I said, this the first step towards Junko's plan of utter societal annihilation and total despair.**

 **I guess there's nothing else to say really other than, until next time, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	74. The Invisible Clutch of Despair Part 1

**(A/N: So, last chapter was pretty messed up. This chapter is a little bit better, but it's only the calm before the storm. Junko is a mainstay of this arc people. I don't know what you were expecting really :/)**

* * *

As Rafael was carried away by Gundham's bird escort, he heard a pair of voices calling out to him from below.

"Hey! Hold up!"

Rafael looked down to see Rex and Weevil below him. "Hmm? Oh great."

Up ahead, Rafael could also see Gundham standing atop a cliff at the rendezvous point. The bird helped him land and Rex and Weevil, having been pedaling so fast, smashed straight into the cliff in front of them.

Gundham, alerted to this turn of events, stepped out towards the edge of the cliff before Rafael could even explain. "Hark and well met, travelers!" Gundham shouted at the top of his lungs. Since the cliff was about 50 feet up and Gundham had the high ground, he was indulging himself in the moment. "You stand in the presence of GUNDHAM TANAKA, the SUPREME OVERLORD OF ICE! State your intentions!"

"Wha…Gundham Tanaka," Rex said, scratching his temple with a finger. "The Battle City Finalist?" Weevil elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow."

"We want Orichalcos Magic Cards!" Weevil demanded, curling his lip.

Rafael palmed his face. Rex and Weevil, to him, seemed like those two geeks always trying to sit with the cool kids at the lunch table.

"I see, so you wish to temper your astral powers with the devil's magic as well," Gundham said, chuckling to himself, arms folded. He then glared down at him. "Fools! You know not of the terrifying and mystical powers that is the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Those mystical powers could make us amazing duelists!" Weevil exclaimed. "I'm sick and tired of being a laughing stock!"

Gundham paused in silence and contemplation. Rafael stood next to him. "We shouldn't waste our time on these small fries. Let's go."

"No," Gundham said to him. "I believe it may be best to let Dartz make the final call on this one. More acolytes mean more souls for the great Leviathan. If, in his countless wisdom, our lord and master is upset, I will bear the full responsibility."

Rafael sighed and backed off, stepping back a few paces.

Gundham gazed down at Weevil and Rex. "Stampeder of the Great Plains! Four-eyed Master of Insects! This bearer of the Evil Eye has heard your plea! But even with my vast astral powers, I do not hold the power in the palm of my hand necessary to bestow upon you the magic you seek! That privilege belongs only to the King of Atlantis himself, his highness Master Dartz!"

"What's he saying?" Rex asked.

"I think he's saying that we need to talk to the person in charge to get the power of the Orichalcos," Weevil said to Rex and looked up at Gundham. _Four-eyed Master of Insects. I like that._ "Take us to this King Dartz!" Weevil demanded, clenching his fist. "We want this Orichalcos power at any cost!"

Gundham extended his arm down towards Rex and Weevil and the Monstrous Bird doing his bidding offered them its talons. The two grabbed one leg each and were brought up to the cliff as Gundham then thrust an arm towards the back of the cliff and a green, swirling, 7-foot portal, tore open through space. Rex and Weevil were then set down on the cliff by Gundham's bird. Monstrous Bird was then dismissed as Gundham chuckled, arms folded.

"Then come," He said to Rex and Weevil. "Destiny awaits."

* * *

On the drive back to the estate, the ride was entirely silent. Mukuro was driving and Mai had suggested Junko ride as the front passenger. As she had promised Téa, she was doing her best to give her time with Yugi…even if half of the two sides of the same coin was now AWOL. Under the circumstances, it was enough for Téa. She spent the entire ride, clasping Yami's shoulders, crying and sniffling and mourning the loss of Yugi. Yami was still in shock himself, unable to say a word and do little more than instinctively stroke Téa back extremely slowly.

When they made it back to the Hawkins Estate, things were about as cheerful as a funeral. Rebecca being without her soul was weighing down everyone else. Arthur himself was still inside the estate, devastated and not yet able to move forward with a proper solution. At the sound of the Jeep, and Copernicus, approaching though, Joey, Tristan and Miho ran out to greet the others. One look at Téa's face and they all knew something was wrong.

"Why the long face, Téa? What happened?" Joey was trying to sound upbeat, but even he could tell something horrible must've happened. He did a head count. Everyone was accounted for.

Mai got out of the jeep and stared at the ground. "Yugi lost."

Miho, Tristan and Joey all looked shocked and completely unable to form words.

Putting on her best acting skills, Junko bolted from the jeep and ran for the Hawkins' Trailer. She sounded whiny and heartbroken, making crying sounds and actually shedding tears, slamming the door behind her.

"I'll…go check on her," Mukuro said, walking much more calmly to the estate.

"What do you mean Yugi lost?" Joey asked. "He's standing right there, ain't he?"

This only made Téa cover her hands and cry more.

"Miho doesn't understand. What happened?" Miho asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"That's not Yugi," Mai said, sounding extremely depressed. "It's the Pharaoh. Yugi's gone."

"No! That can't be!" Joey shouted. "What happened? What about the Heart of the Cards?"

Yami balled his fists and clenched his teeth. "It's all my fault. Because of me…Yugi's gone."

As Yami explained the exact details of how he'd let his competitiveness get the better of him, no one noticed that Junko had snuck out of the trailer and was crouched down behind it, peeking around the side. She was eyeing the situation with a big, happy smile, scribbling little hearts in a notebook, especially as Joey punched Yam in the face and sent him tumbling to the ground.

 _And here I thought the Pharaoh was a cold, unfeeling, invincible superhuman god. I found it, his crippling weakness,_ Junko thought. She made a sketch of Yugi in her notebook. _Puhuhuhuhuhuhu!_ She drew the millennium puzzle next to Yugi and started to draw Yami next to him. _And not just him. Those two would do anything for each other. I suppose after nearly a year of possessing the same body, their bond must be closer than even most siblings, possibly even closer than most couples._

Slamming her notebook shut, Junko put it away, along with her pencil and slapped her cheeks. If she wanted her plan to work, she would have to keep up the façade. No, she would have to push its envelope and go full throttle as though she were one of the good guys. If she could be bold and snap Yami out of his funk while everyone else was moping around, he'd be ever so grateful. Even if she failed, the gesture alone should earn her enough brownie points. She was already considered Yami and Yugi's friend. Now all she had to do was cement her status.

Stepping out from around the back of the trailer, Junko declared, "Joey is absolutely right, Pharaoh!" She marched out with pride, sounding like some kind of motivational speaker. It was a new persona for Junko: her heroic persona. She wished she had a tiny cape to attach to her neck. "You can't just mope about and feel sorry for yourself! Yugi gave himself up for you!" She pumped her fist and gave Yami a determined look. "You can't let his sacrifice go to waste! I worked for Dartz briefly, remember? If I escaped him, that means I also know how to find him! So let's quit acting like we're having a funeral and get back out there! Fall down seven times, stand up eight! So you had an off-game, does it define who you are? Does the King of Games title mean so much to you that without it, and Yugi, you're just some handsome dead guy using somebody else's body, pretending to be alive? To hell with that! If Destiny is asking you to save the world, then you owe it to destiny to not give up so easily! You'll get Yugi back!"

"But I—"

"But nothing!" Junko exclaimed. "You made a mistake. And now that you made it, if you're smart, you won't make it again!"

Junko's speech was so effective that, while Yami was still being wishy washy on the subject, she actually managed to inspire Téa. "Junko's right. Yugi wouldn't want to see us acting sad and giving up. He knows we'll come save him. And that's exactly what we're going to do!"

"Miho will do her best!" Miho exclaimed, eyes full of vigor, fists clenched by her collar.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Tristan asked, getting into the jeep. "Let's fire up this bad boy, and get going!"

"Don't need to tell me twice," Joey said, getting in.

Junko nodded to Mukuro to get behind the wheel and then got in behind her. Mai got into the front passenger seat and Miho got in next to Tristan, putting him between her and Joey.

Téa held Yami's hand. "It's going to be okay," she told him. "We'll get Yugi back. Come on."

Yami nodded and got into the jeep with Téa.

"We'll be driving to the nearest train station," Junko stated. "Not a whole lot of gas left in the jeep and public transit will be faster under the circumstances." She got out her phone. "Mai, you have a motor license, right?"

"…I have a car," Mai responded.

"Excellent," Junko said. "If the worst should happen, I'll create a contingency plan."

"The worst should happen?" Joey asked as Mukuro started the jeep. "What do you mean?"

"Hard to explain," Junko said. "If it happens, it happens. You guys have enough to worry about. I shouldn't burden you with my paranoia."

Téa smiled a little. _Maybe I should ease up on Junko a little. She's only trying to help._ She then looked at Yami and then saw how Junko was holding his hand a little. _Then again…_ Téa tried her best to cuddle up to Yami and mark her territory. It didn't matter to her if she and Junko were friends of any sort. Nobody took her crush away from her. And if Junko tried to push her away from her lifelong friend, the claws were going to come out.

Junko, of course, was hiding several knives behind her smile. _Their hope will only lead to more despair, but let's see where it all leads to in the end. I'm not done torturing you yet, Pharaoh. Let's see just how deep I can drive down my blade of despair through your very soul._

* * *

After arriving on the roof of the Paradius building through the portal, Rex and Weevil were escorted by Rafael and Gundham through the building to meet Dartz.

"Hey, not to sound disrespectful or anything," Rex said. "But why does a super-secret organization have such a lame hideout?"

"If you want to make it to your next birthday," Weevil said to him, "I suggest shutting up."

"Keheheh," Gundham chortled. "Haven't you ever heard of hiding in plain sight? The masses will not think to look for our evil lair when it is disguised as an ordinary office building."

"I guess," Rex said, partially unconvinced.

They two were brought to a pair of large brown doors. Despite Gundham being 5' 9", even if he reached his arm up and stretched, his longest finger would not have reached the top of the door.

"You're about to meet the overlord himself," Gundham told Rex and Weevil, "Be respectful for hell hath no mercy like a scorned king."

"In other words, be on your best behavior," Rafael said. "Master Dartz is not known for his limitless patience."

Rex and Weevil gulped. The two were brought into Dartz's main conference room, escorted by Rafael and Gundham.

"Mission accomplished, master," Rafael said.

"We're gonna become supervillain," Weevil said, giggling mischievously with Rex.

Gundham turned his head to the side, deliberately avoiding looking at what he considered two mischievous imps at best.

"You'll be happy to know the strongest soul on Earth has been captured, Master Dartz," Rafael said to the back of a chair at the far end of the room.

"Ah, yes," Dartz said, with his usual calm suave, "The Pharaoh."

"Pharaoh?" Weevil screeched, looking at Rex.

"What Pharaoh?" Rex asked, equally confused, looking at Weevil.

"If you two parakeets would cease your jabbering and use the ears you were born with, you might learn something," Gundham said, finding their banter irritable.

Dartz ignored the two nimrods rather than addressing them. He was more focused on Rafael's mission. "Unfortunately," He said, his voice becoming agitated while still remaining calm, "You failed again."

Dartz spun around in his chair. Hiyoko was sitting on his lap, smiling cheerfully. Dartz had one hand on her shoulder and was brushing her hair. Her pigtails were currently out so her hair was currently straight. It was as if the dancer was half-pet, half-evil minion. However, to Gundham, she was more like a yappy dog that wasn't bearing its fangs at the moment.

"That's right," Valon said, stepping out from behind a curtain. "The soul of the Pharaoh is still out there, Rafael." He was joined by Natsumi standing behind him and Nagito and Alister from the curtain on the other side of the room.

Gundham's ears pricked up as he heard this. Rafael audibly gasped.

"Now watch and learn," Dartz said. "Hiyoko, my dear, would you be so kind?"

"Of course, Father Dartz!" She pushed a button on his desk and showed an image on the monitor of the wall of souls, resting above the altar of the Great Leviathan, residing in Doma's true abode.

Weevil was getting the heebie jeebies, but Rex maintained his composure. "What's that?" he wondered aloud to himself.

"The body of the Pharaoh's spirit belongs to a young man," Dartz said as the image zoomed in. "And what we have here is a _clear case_ of _mistaken identity._ " The emphasis on his words showed that Dartz was far from happy.

On the wall, between Pegasus and Ibuki, was Yugi Mutoh.

"No way," Rex blinked.

"Yugi?" Weevil questioned, also in shock.

Rafael and Gundham walked down the table towards their colleagues, looking at this case of bait and switch.

"Instead of the Pharaoh, you got the soul of some kid," Valon explained.

"I still don't understand," Rafael stated. He knew he was dueling the Pharaoh. What happened?

"Then you need to clean out your ears, you dumbass pigshit!" Hiyoko snapped.

 _There it is,_ Gundham sighed, having been waiting for Hiyoko to open her mouth.

"You got the wrong guy! The Pharaoh's body has two souls, not just one and you nabbed the weirdo kid looking for friends, moron!"

"Now, now, Hiyoko," Dartz said, patting her head. "Let's not resort to four letter words." He glared at Rafael. "But the sentiment stands. You obtained the wrong soul. That is the fact of the matter."

"But how?" Rafael asked, still in shock. "I was certain I was dueling the Pharaoh, so the Orichalcos should've sealed him!"

Dartz's eyes narrowed further. "Well apparently you're not as perceptive as you think you are because he got away!"

"That punk!" Rafael exclaimed.

"There's no one to blame but yourself!" Dartz snapped.

"No, that's wrong!" Like a bullet firing through the air, Nagito's crisp, bold statement, pierced the air as though it were shooting the very words Dartz had spoken.

"Oh?" Dartz looked over at Nagito. "You think so, Nagito?"

"Well I…" Nagito said nervously.

Gundham chuckled. "You already have one foot in the grave, Jester. You may as well fall in and hope that you didn't forget the Rope of Life."

Nagito cleared his throat and spoke calmly and clearly. "Yugi and the Pharaoh share the same body, but they can also switch who's in control at will. I saw that at Battle City myself. Gundham was there. He can back me up."

"Are you saying the Pharaoh used Yugi as a human shield?" Hiyoko asked. "That's rather nasty."

"No, far from it, actually," Nagito responded, remaining calm. "Their bond is too strong with one another. The Pharaoh would never use Yugi to protect himself."

"I don't follow," Natsumi said. "If the Pharaoh didn't use Yugi, then how the hell did they switch?"

"Well it's boring if I give all the answers," Nagito said with a devious smirk. "I'm sure our boss can figure it out by process of elimination."

Dartz smiled. "Yes, I see. If the Pharaoh did not use Yugi, then Yugi must've sacrificed himself to save the Pharaoh."

"But why would he do that?" Alister asked.

Nagito folded his arms and sighed, disappointed in Alister's inability to understand. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Perhaps you'd like to spell it out for the slower members of our group, young Komaeda," Dartz said calmly.

"Just spit it out, you weirdo!" Hiyoko barked. "No one wants to play your stupid games right now."

Nagito sighed. "Very well." He smiled. "It's because the Pharaoh is Yugi's hope. So of course Yugi would put himself in harm's way so that the Pharaoh can try his best to stop us."

Dead silence fell over the room. Only the hum of the screen could be heard.

Nagito sighed, but smiled. "The Pharaoh is stronger of character than Yugi, in Yugi's eyes. He must've wanted to help him in the only way he knew how. They share a body. Can you even imagine what that's like? I certainly can't."

"Komaeda's philosophy aside," Dartz said, tenting his fingers, "I find his explanation to be acceptable. Rafael, the matter is still disappointing, but you are at least, in part, excused from the blame laying entirely with you." Dartz turned his attention towards Rex and Weevil. "Now then, who are these two?"

"They look like the kind of trash that even trash doesn't want," Hiyoko said, leaning over, examining them.

"Hey! You want a piece of me, pipsqueak!" Rex exclaimed.

Hiyoko hid behind Dartz, the latter of whom glared at Rex harshly.

"You imbecile," Weevil said, hitting him over the back of the head and pulled him down to a kneeling position in front of the turquoise haired Atlantean King. "Please forgive him, your majesty, he was dropped on his head as a child."

"Hey!" Rex exclaimed.

Gundham gave Rex and Weevil introductions for them, speaking not overdramatically, but rather calmly. Of course, his speech was still as hard to understand as ever. "They are promising acolytes, desiring power for the sake of revenge against our foes. I told them that whether they received the gentle caress of your blessing, or the harsh slice of your guillotine was entirely up to you, sir."

"We're great duelists!" Rex exclaimed. "But we came here to be even better."

"Yugi and his friends have been making fools of us for too long!" Weevil shouted. "Before they showed up, we ruled the duels!" he shouted, arms shaking with rage as he tried not to cry. "But lately it seems like we're just the butt of everyone's jokes!"

"And no one likes being a butt!" Rex interjected.

"Ah, what he means is," Weevil said, realizing how that sounded and not liking the icy stare he was receiving from Dartz, "We want to have our revenge." He then got over on his hands and knees. "So please Mr. Dartz, sir. Share your dueling secrets with us and we'll help you get what you want."

"Please!" Rex pleaded.

"It won't be easy," Dartz said. "The Pharaoh and his friends wield the power of the Legendary Dragons. How do you intend to fight against cards like those?"

"That's exactly why we need your help, sir," Weevil said, picking up his head.

"Yeah, we need the Seal of Orichalcos," Rex added.

Dartz turned his back on the two, arms folded behind his back. "Before I share my power with you, I have to make sure you're worthy."

"Ha! These two worthy of the Orichalcos?" Hiyoko scoffed. She glared at them. "These two look like they're about as worthy of the Orichalcos as a pig would be worthy of gourmet soup instead of slop!"

"You shut your mouth!" Weevil shouted, only to receive a stare from Dartz. "Er, I mean, that is to say…" He dropped his head again. "Please, we'll do anything. We're desperate men, Mr. Dartz, sir."

"Very well," Dartz responded.

Weevil and Rex seemed ecstatic at the prospect of being able to have the Seal of Orichalcos.

Dartz took two cards out of the inside of his suit jacket and dropped them in front of Rex and Weevil. "These are for you two."

They each nabbed one as the cards floated down without even getting up off the floor. However, when Weevil saw the card he was holding, he was dreadfully disappointed. "Huh?"

Rex then saw his card and was equally insulted, "What is this? Some kind of joke?"

The cards were blank.

"Hey! We're serious about this!" Weevil shouted.

Dartz smiled ever so faintly. "That makes three of us." With a little sleight of hand, he opened his right palm and revealed two small stones, one for Rex and one for Weevil. He let go of them and they floated out in the middle of the room, glowing brightly until they formed a green sphere.

Rex and Weevil stood up, intrigued. "What's that?" Weevil asked.

"Your test," Dartz responded with a smile. "These crystals from the Orichalcos stone will activate your cards."

"But I stink at tests, no fair," Rex complained.

"All you have to do is hold the rock fragments in your hands," Dartz told them. "If they deem you worthy of their power, you'll be able to grasp them. But if they don't…" Dartz said, trailing off and gave Rex and Weevil a hardened stare, "you will have to pay the price by offering up our very souls to the Great Leviathan!"

Rex and Weevil backed up, freaking out and hugged each other. "Are you nuts?!" They shouted together.

"Told you these guys were weak," Rafael said.

Gundham immediately cut in. "We would be wise not to underestimate their potential. How about it, Four-Eyed Lord of Insects, and Stampeder of the Plains, have you the skill and fervor to match an Ultimate?"

Nagito stepped closer to Weevil. "How about it, Weevil? This is your chance to climb back to the top. Do you have what it takes?"

Having no comment she wished to vocalized, Natsumi simply folded her arms and stared to one side.

Throwing caution to the wind now, and refusing to let the others talk down to them for even a second longer, Rex and Weevil thrust their hands at the Orichalcos crystals and reached into the sphere of energy. The sphere then grew and engulfed both of them in its light, making them little more than shadows within the light itself.

It took some screaming, exertion, determination and a little bit of luck, but both Rex and Weevil were able to grab the crystals. This was a surprise to everyone except Gundham and Nagito.

"Well, I guess your time as a stepping stone isn't over yet, Weevil. Congratulations," Nagito said.

"Shut up, Nagito," Weevil said. Nagito did, but the smile on his face suggested that he still felt superior to Weevil in every way.

"Congratulations," Dartz said calmly. "And welcome to our family."

Natsumi watched Rex and Weevil be shown the card gallery. She was sticking her nose up at them. _It's not like Dartz has any real use for these twerps. He's likely going to throw them at the wolves immediately. At least I'm considered even partly valuable. Power to match an Ultimate? Please! As if these losers could even come close to matching my potential._

It was only then that Natsumi remembered her last two duels. _But then again…what is my potential?_

* * *

Mukuro pulled up to the train station as the Jeep came to a stop. "Hey, look, a gas station!" Téa exclaimed, pointing to the right.

"Well, that's convenient," Junko stated. "But, we should stay on track. Mukuro, you know what to do."

Mukuro nodded. "Everyone please exit the vehicle," she said calmly.

"Why not just take the Jeep to Florida?" Joey asked.

"Drive cross country through Texas, Arizona, Louisiana, Alabama and Mississippi?" Junko asked. "Do you like pouring stupidity out of your mouth, or does it just come natural?"

"Hey!" Joey barked.

Junko chuckled. "It's faster, trust me."

"Well, you've gotten us this far, I guess we do owe you the benefit of the doubt at least a little," Tristan stated.

Junko smiled. "Exactly!" _Good. They trust me. That makes everything else all too easy._ She took out her wallet. "Joey, dear," she said, handing him a crisp $50. "Why don't you buy yourself some snacks? I'm sure you're hungry."

"Whoa, you have American cash on you? Since when."

"I travel a lot, love. I'm rich."

"And what about for the rest of us, blondie?" Tristan asked.

"Well, let's go inside and take a look around. If the airplane ride is any indication, that $50 is only going to cover Joey. I'll charge the rest on my card."

"Wow, Junko, that's really nice of you," Téa said.

Junko smiled only to see Yami looking sad. She got goosebumps on her back, but did her best to maintain her friendly demeanor. "Pharaoh, come on. Eat a little. Yugi's body will deteriorate if you don't stay healthy."

"Junko's right," Téa said, and took Yami by the hand. "Come on, I'll find us some good snacks."

In the end, the total charges to Junko came out to about $150 for everyone, including the $50 she handed Joey. By the time they were done snack shopping, the train was almost ready to take off.

 _Just keep dancing in the palm of my hand,_ Junko thought. _It'll make it that much more satisfying when I swipe the rug out from underneath all of you._

The train departed not soon after, Mukuro joining, munching on Slim Jims and raw cheddar cheese.

"Could you be anymore boring?" Junko asked. "Here," she said, reaching into her plastic bag. "Have a Snickers!"

"…why?"

"Oh right, I forgot." Junko said, taking the candy away. "You're always boring."

Mukuro resisted the urge to sigh and simply sat down next to her sister, the two of them facing Yami and Téa. Across the aisle, Miho sat next to Tristan and Joey was sitting next to Mai, the men had the aisle seats, the women were looking out the window.

Téa made no attempt at communication, her eyes constantly drifting between Junko and Yami. She wanted to make conversation with either one, but the situation was stealing away her voice. Junko took advantage of the silence and used it to examine the Téa and Yami more closely, as well as their companions. She'd known them for at least a full day now. The time was ripe to organize her examinations, going clockwise to her left.

Tristan, to Junko, was a sarcastic, talentless, average joe. He had a good, easily manipulatable heart and while he had a thuggish outlook, it only seemed to be Joey's influence. Miho's influence on Tristan was not only his greatest asset to make him a more moral member of society, but also his Achilles' Heel. Strike her from the equation and Tristan would easily topple.

Miho, speaking of her, was too naively trusting. She also had connections to pop sensation Sayaka Maizono. If Junko wanted to, she could worm her way to be Miho's best friend and then use her as a springboard to get to Sayaka. Having the world's best pop sensation under her thumb would make spreading despair easy. As for Miho herself, she was kind, too kind. And to Junko, kindness was the easiest thing to break. It was like throwing a baseball at a mirror.

Of course, out of all of the others, Mai seemed like she'd be a tough nut to crack. She was a full-grown adult after all, none of those pesky teenage hormones to deal with. However, Mai's pride and struggles, and her own vanity, were easily exploitable. Or rather, that was to say, those would be the easiest ways to separate Mai from the group. She would have to be taken very careful care of to snap like a twig.

Joey Wheeler was probably the easiest way to do it. Despite the age gap, their duel together had proven how close they were. If something happened to Joey and Mai wasn't there to help him, or because it could be perceived as her fault, the cracks in Mai's stern, strong demeanor would falter and she'd crack like an egg. As for Joey himself, he was stupid, plain and simple. Stupidity would always been the downfall of anyone faced with a smart, cunning person like her. His sister…oh yes, his _sister_. How much he cared about her, how _normal_ she was. Junko hadn't met Serenity, but she didn't have to in order to see that, much like Miho for Tristan, awful things happening to Serenity would easily plunge Joey into despair.

Téa, despite her kindness and pep, was already beginning to lose her footing in Junko's eyes. She had all the jealous rage of a bitch in heat while not actually being in heat. Flirting with Yugi or Yami annoyed her and if Junko could snatch the King of Games' heart out from underneath the brunette, she'd likely do something drastic, perhaps even commit suicide. Oh, now _there_ was an idea.

But, fantasies like that were nothing close to the fantasy of crushing the spirit of the King of Games and Junko already had all the ammo she needed. The duel against Rafael had shown all of the cracks Junko needed to see to rip them open into fissures with her bare hands. If she couldn't steal the Pharaoh or Yugi's heart, she could simply do her best to break their spirit into such a fine powder that they'd never want to duel again. Easier said than done of course, and Junko knew it well.

 _I know their weaknesses, but to exploit them I will need far more time with this lot. But it is not a question of if,_ Junko told herself, _only a question of when._

Junko was shaken from her analysis by Téa sneezing and, judging from the way she did it, it was faked. However, Junko knew its purpose. Yami had not said a word since they all decided to take the fight to Dartz. Téa was only trying to cheer him up.

Téa was not one who gave up so easily though. "Wow!" she exclaimed, pointing over Yami's shoulder. "Look at the view!"

No reactions.

 _Rocks and dirt and dead trees,_ Junko thought. _Quite the view indeed._ She resisted the urge to chuckle.

Téa clasped her hands together. "Florida has the best beaches!" Téa exclaimed. "Aw, man! I think I forgot to pack my bathing suit."

Junko, to appear friendly, chimed in with. "You could borrow one of mine if you wanted." She leaned back and made her boobs bounce. " _If_ they fit."

Téa resisted the urge to growl. Instead, she only glared at Junko.

"Feels lonely in there, doesn't it?"

Téa was surprised when Yami glanced towards her. Téa had been thinking it, but she hadn't vocalized her thoughts.

"A part of you is missing and nobody understands how it feels. You feel responsibility, guilt, and, above all, despair. How can I duel again after what I did? Do I deserve to duel again? Should the world be saved by someone who lusted for power and sacrificed the friend he cherished most to do it? You're asking yourself all these tough questions and more, aren't you? And your mind isn't giving you answers you like, is it?"

Yami looked at her, only to stare at the ground.

Téa frowned. "Junko, _stop!_ You're just going to make him feel _worse_!"

"No, Junko's right," Yami said, surprising Téa by speaking up. "I…I've been asking myself all these hard questions, berating myself for giving into the darkness within my heart." With a dejected expression, Yami added, "I can't even see the light anymore."

Junko bristled with cheer. If one examined her closely, her whole body was shaking like it wanted to let out a happy squeal. Oh. This was more effective than she ever imagined. Yami was falling _hard_ into a downward spiral, and she had the prime opportunity to take full advantage of it.

Reaching over her seat, Junko grabbed his hand. "Let's go for a walk, you'll feel better."

"H-hey, if he's going anywhere, I'm going with him too!" Téa exclaimed.

"The aisle is only wide enough for two and I've already volunteered," Junko said. "Sorry, Téa." She stood up, holding Yami's hand.

Téa wanted to throttle Junko, but she knew the ultimate decision was up to the Pharaoh. She looked over to him. He looked miserable. She put her hand on his forearm. "Hey…come on. Let me go with you…please."

Yami got up and, much to Téa's despair, shook her off his arm, walking hand in hand with Junko, albeit temporarily. They broke hands and Junko put her hand on Yami's back reassuringly.

Téa wanted to cry. _I don't get it. Why does he want to go with her instead of me?_

"Junko understands his pain," Mukuro said. The line was rehearsed just for this sort of occasion. "You were trying to cheer him up, but right now he just wants to keep sinking." It was after this sentence that Mukuro changed the script, however. "I believe if the Pharaoh sinks to his lowest point, it'll be easier for him to climb back up. I do not believe your friendship is in jeopardy in any way. Junko may be…difficult to deal with, but she…means well." Adding those last two words and not biting her tongue over them was one of the hardest things Mukuro had ever had to improvise. The only way Junko "Meant well" was for the sake of despair. Still, she doubted Junko would do something incredibly stupid at this stage of the plan.

Téa leaned back in her chair, sighing. "Thank you, Mukuro."

"Yugi means a lot to you. That much is clear." And she was back to repeating rehearsed lines.

"More than anyone," Téa said. "But right now…he feels so far away."

"I'm sure things will get better," Mukuro said, trying to smile, but only managed a half-assed smirk.

"I sure hope so," Téa responded.

 _At this rate, these two may be collapsing towards despair of their own accord. What will you do, Junko?_ Mukuro wondered.

* * *

Yami and Junko's walk was relatively short. The two stopped at just the cabin between train cars when Yami slumped against the wall. The despair in his downcast look was priceless.

"Can't walk any farther?" Junko asked.

He didn't respond.

Junko put a hand on the wall above his shoulder. She was right in his face. "Hey, listen to me. What happened, happened. I said it before. You can't change the past. But you _can_ change the future."

"Junko, during that duel…you were still cheering for me. Why?"

Without skipping a beat, Junko tipped Yami's head up by his chin to look at her. "Because I still believed in you." Yami's mouth hung open in response. Junko pushed her finger on his lower lip, pushing up on it to try and close it a little. "Sure, you disrespected your deck and tossed away what you believed in to win. You lost control and you betrayed yourself, but I knew that wasn't you. I knew even if you had won that you'd regret it. So I wanted to see you win because I knew, just as you will do from your loss, that you will get over it and be stronger for it." She wasn't technically lying. She was just excluding the part that watching him lose was so much more gratifying to her.

"I…don't understand," Yami said.

Junko put both her hands flush against the Pharaoh's chest. "I can see deep into your soul, Pharaoh. Not because of any ancient magic or supernatural powers, but simply because I can gaze into your eyes and see through them like windows into your soul."

Yami stared into Junko's eyes. He could not do the same, though, of course, he believed she meant it literally.

"It's ironic, really," Junko said, rubbing her hands on his chest. "If Yugi were here, he'd be able to prevent me."

"Prevent you from what?"

Junko leaned in closer. "From doing this…"

Junko closed her eyes and leaned forward more, lips pursed. Yami was at a loss as to her actions, mind unable to comprehend it. He wanted to struggle, he wanted to push her off, and yet, he was somehow drawn to her at the same time. Was it the hypnotic scent of her perfume? Was it the golden glow of her hair? Was it the softness of her hands against his chest? The whys didn't really matter. The result was the same.

The Pharaoh closed his eyes too, lips opening to allow Junko to hit her mark.

However, before their lips could meet, the whole train shook, throwing Junko against the back wall of the cabin and Yami towards her. If the two had been under any kind of spell, it had clearly been broken. However, Yami was not exactly his stoic, unflinching self. He was rubbing his hair, blushing.

What the hell had he almost done? This was…new. What about Téa? Where had she'd played into the last five seconds? What the hell just happened?

Junko grabbed Yami's hand. "Come on, Pharaoh," she said, clutching his hand tightly, fingers intertwined, "Let's continue our walk together."

Yami followed Junko, hand gripped to hers tightly. He didn't know what just happened, but all he felt was that, as long as he gripped tightly to Junko's hand, he didn't, for whatever reason, feel truly alone.

* * *

It was about an hour later when Doma set the next phase of their plan into action. While Yami and Junko were standing in another cabin, chatting about mundane stuff, Mai, Miho, Tristan, Joey, and Téa were all getting comfortable. Mukuro was also looking at her watch. They'd be passing over a bridge soon and, if Junko's paranoia proved to be true, their enemies would strike.

Sure enough, the situation turned weird when all of the passengers, except for the specific enemies of Doma and their allies, vanished from the train. Mukuro, having stood up and making it look natural, was the first to notice.

"Doma's made a move," she said calmly.

"Huh? Whatdya mean?" Joey asked. "I don't see the Seal of Orichalcos or those biker freaks anywhere."

"Stand up and look around," Mukuro suggested calmly. The others did and noticed that all of the passengers on the train had just simply vanished.

"What?!" Joey gasped.

"Dartz's power is growing. The power of the Legendary Dragons has protected us, but sadly those passengers were not so lucky. Dartz can just will weaker souls out of this reality and into the Leviathan."

"What do we do?" Miho gasped.

"In case this happened, Junko had a plan. She and the Pharaoh will be fine. Mai. Miho. You two come with me. Tristan, Téa, Joey. Head for the back of the train immediately."

"But Miho wants to go with Tristan," Miho said, grabbing his hand, sounding terrified.

Tristan pulled her closer and rubbed her shoulder. "It'll be all right, Miho. Mukuro and Mai will keep you safe."

"But…"

"Junko may be annoying, but when it comes to strategy, she at least has her head on straight," Tristan said.

"That much even I can give her," Mai said and put an arm around Miho's shoulders. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

Téa wanted to protest. She wanted to go running to the Pharaoh and make sure he was okay, but…he had made his decision. He'd chosen Junko over her, no matter how temporary. She would just have to deal with it for now. "Come on you two," she said to Joey and Tristan. "Let's go."

"My Jeep is in the cargo hold!" Mukuro exclaimed.

Téa waved back at her as the trio ran off.

"Guess we're getting those bikes Junko was talking about, right?" Mai asked.

Mukuro nodded. She, Miho and Mai headed to go get the bikes in one of the train storage cars and grabbed them as the train separated into three pieces. The segment Mukuro, Mai and Miho were on was destined to come to a complete stop as Téa, Joey and Tristan's kept spiraling backwards in the direction it came.

"Should we wait for the others?" Mai asked, strapping on her helmet. Miho was getting in the sidecar of her bike and Mukuro was already turning hers on.

"No time," Mukuro said. "We need to catch up to the Pharaoh and my sister. When we can confirm they're safe, we can all meet up."

"How did Junko know this would happen?" Mai asked.

"She didn't," Mukuro said as she set her eyes on the moving terrain passing by in front of her, "She's just very good at accounting for all the possibilities." She then drove straight out of the train car, Mai not far behind. Miho screamed in displeasure of the motorbike spinning around and around from the torque of driving 90 degrees in the opposite direction of a moving train, but Mai's vehicle came to a proper, complete stop.

Mukuro and Mai's bikes stalled as Mukuro could still see the faint trace of the front of the train in the distance. "Come on!" she exclaimed, her back wheel kicking up dust. Mai followed the soldier close behind.

* * *

Joey, Tristan and Téa didn't make it to the cargo hold before their part of the train came to a complete stop in the middle of absolutely nowhere. At least there were patches of grass mixed in with the hot desert. Minor, but still a silver lining.

"We gotta get to the Jeep," Joey said, only to hear revving come from the back of the train and he and his friends saw Rex Raptor driving the vehicle, swerving out wide and bringing it to a dead stop in front of them. "Rex? What're you doing here? Give us the Jeep, dino brain!"

Rex got out of the vehicle, slamming the door. "I'm afraid if you want your ride or even if you want to see your friends again, you're gonna have to go through me first."

"Bring it!" Joey said, cracking his knuckles. "You're nothing but four feet of a Jurassic jerk."

"Oh, not like that," Rex said. "We have a score to settle. Don't you remember? You took my Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Joey frowned. "Rex. This is not the time."

"It's the perfect time," Rex grinned, turning his head up to look at Joey, "For revenge!"

"Look, Rex, not only can I duel circles around your sorry behind, but you're half my size!" Joey shouted. "So why don't you get out of my way before I step on you!"

"Sorry, pal! I'm not going anywhere till we duel!" Rex shot back. He drew the top cards of his deck. "So draw your cards and let's get it on chump. I've got a duel to win!"

"Joey, waste this creep and let's go catch up with the others," Téa said.

"Yeah," Joey nodded. "Bring it on, Rex!" Joey shouted.

"Well, since I now have your consent, permit me to make you a captive audience."

"Huh?" Joey was confused, only until Rex flipped around the top card of his deck, showing off the Seal of Orichalcos.

"What?!" Téa gasped.

"Drop the card, Rex!" Joey shouted. "That thing's evil! I'm tellin' ya, you got no idea what yer doin!"

But Rex knew exactly what he was doing. "You're not so tough now, are you, Wheeler?" he asked and activated the card without hesitation. This turned what would've otherwise been a casual grudge match, into a nightmarish, soul stealing, battle for survival. One that Joey knew that he simply _had_ to win.

* * *

While Mukuro and Mai were still trying to catch up with Junko and Yami, the pair was making their way through the train, trying to see if they could stop it. Unfortunately, the conductor's room was both locked and unresponsive.

"Seems like Dartz sprang a trap," Junko said.

"Oh no! The others!" Yami exclaimed.

Junko patted his shoulder. "Relax. I took care of it. By now, Téa, Tristan and Joey have the jeep, and Mai and Mukuro are on motorcycles. Dartz may be smart, but he's not as smart as me," she bragged.

A huge weight felt as though it was lifted off of Yami's shoulders. "Junko…thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. Until we reunite, I could've just made your friends prey for Dartz's minions, but at least they don't have to worry about crashing."

Yami nodded. "Any ideas on how to stop this nightmare train?"

Junko felt giddy that the Pharaoh was now relying on her and her mind. "The emergency hatch on the roof. Maybe we can get in if we open it. It'll be dangerous though." He could've easily come up with that idea on his own, but the fact that he heeded her council showed that she was closer to him that even she'd given herself credit for.

Yami nodded again. "If that is our only option," he said. He had already considered the hatch, but wondered if Junko had a less risky idea. But if she could offer no wiser council, then they had no other choice.

Yami was the first to climb the ladder onto the top of the train and that's when he and Junko spotted Weevil. "Weevil Underwood, are you behind this?" Yami demanded to know. "You'd better start explaining yourself!"

"Well, well, well, Weevil," Junko said. "I didn't think you were so desperate that you'd fall off the wagon."

Yami looked back at her, gasping. "What do you mean?"

Junko stood right behind him. "Well, Weevil, how about it? Do you work for Dartz now?"

Yami gasped. No. It couldn't be true. Weevil could be scummy, but that was a new low, even for him.

Weevil laughed. "Master Dartz was right. You are truly a cunning, devious woman, Junko Enoshima."

Yami gasped, Weevil's words confirming Junko's theory. He then, however, frowned. "You've been brainwashed, Weevil!" Yami bellowed.

"No, I don't believe he has," Junko said.

"J-Junko…" Yami looked back at her, stuttering.

"Weevil was a high rising duelist before you showed up. And from what I've been hearing, ever since Duelist Kingdom, he's hit quite a slump. Oh, and I suppose being kicked out of Battle City by Nagito Komaeda didn't help matters either, did it? I bet you blame Yugi for everything, don't you?" Even though she knew Yugi was gone, she knew Weevil understood what she meant better this way.

"Junko is exactly right," Weevil said, pointing at Yami. "This is all your fault! I was a regional champion before you showed up, and now I'm just a joke!"

With all he'd been through, Yami did not need Weevil's personal issues on his conscience.

Junko, however, decided to lift the Pharaoh's spirits just a tad. "Don't blame someone else for your own shortcomings. It didn't have to come to this, but I suppose the temptation of power was just too great, and that makes you weak, Weevil Underwood."

"Junko is absolutely right. If you were truly an honorable duelist, you would work hard and reflect on your actions and believe in the heart of the cards, but instead all you ever do is cheat and take the easy path to get your way. For someone like you," Yami shouted, "You will never be a true duelist!"

Weevil grinned. "If that's what you believe, then duel me!"

Yami grimaced, but Junko put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let his presence annoy you. He's just a gnat compared to you," Junko said, almost talking in Yami's ear. "You're going to have to duel for your soul, but I know you can handle it. Just swat him like a fly. After all, it's Weevil, what's the worst he could do to someone like you?"

Yami only glared harder, and straight at Weevil. He didn't like how Junko phrased that, but she was right. Weevil wasn't taking no for an answer, and his mind was clearly made up. The necklace around his neck started to glow though.

Junko began to take it off. "Here. Let me help you with that if it's distracting you." She took some glue out of her shoulder back and replaced the stone back to a hairpin that she put in her hair.

"Junko…"

Junko stared at him seriously, arms folded. "You aren't being given a choice. Don't worry about Weevil's soul for now. He's already dooming it on his own. We _need_ to get to Dartz to save the whole world. That's far more important."

Yami hated to admit it, but Junko was right. He could not let Weevil's soul deter him from the goal of saving the world. "Junko, go back into the train," Yami told him.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Junko said calmly.

"Don't be foolish! It's safer in there!" Yami exclaimed.

With an amazingly acrobatic backflip the likes of which neither Yami nor Weevil thought her capable of, Junko sailed through the air and let gravity carry her onto the other car behind Yami, planting her feet firmly on the train. She stood with her arms folded, grinning proudly.

"This back far enough to satisfy your worries," Junko said. "Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, but if I went inside, there would be no one to cheer you on. I'm not exactly Téa, but I hope I can manage as a substitute."

Once more, Yami could see that "No" was not an acceptable answer in this conversation. "Just stay back then," Yami encouraged her.

Junko put her hand over her face, arching her back like she was doing her best Dio Brando impersonation. "You're going to regret this decision, Weevil. I hope the price you paid was worth your little power trip."

"I will not be mocked by a filthy casual, do you hear me?!" Weevil shouted, losing his temper.

"Then play it, play the card that will raise this duel to the ultimate stakes," Junko said.

"Junko, don't encourage him!" Yami shouted.

"Oh, relax, Pharaoh. It's Weevil. He's about as threatening as a silverfish. Besides, it's not a question of if he plays the Seal of Orichalcos, only a question of when."

Again, Yami didn't want to admit it, but Junko had a point.

"How very astute, Junko Enoshima. In fact, I think I'll reward your sound deduction by playing this, the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Weevil! Don't be a fool!" Yami shouted.

Weevil's shit-eating grin was downright insidious, "What seems to be the problem? You've played this card before, haven't you?" Weevil leaned in closer. "If I'm not mistaken, this is what you used to lock little Yugi away."

Yami growled. Weevil was really getting under his skin here.

Weevil laughed. "Now it's my turn. I need to experience this card's power first hand! And when you lose, you'll join your little friend."

Junko laughed. "The very idea that you could defeat The Pharaoh, even with the Seal of Orichalcos, is hilarious." She somehow managed to get a tiny red blanket around her neck and adopted her new heroic persona. "The Pharaoh has nothing to fear from you and your bugs, Weevil! Last duel he lost sight of who he is, but this duel he'll be fighting with maximum effort! You don't stand a chance!"

 _Junko's right,_ Yami thought. _I won't make the same mistakes I did last duel. This duel, I will fight using the standards I set for myself, to respect my monsters and trust in the Heart of the Cards._

Weevil then activated the Seal of Orichalcos, becoming enriched with its awesome and dark powers. The seal surrounded the entire train car that Yami and Weevil were standing on. Junko knew this would happen, hence her decision to stay on the car behind her fake crush.

Yami, of course, still showed concern for the blonde. "Junko, are you all right?"

"Everything's a-okay!" Junko said, giving the V for victory sign. "Take him down, Pharaoh." She gripped her extended arm into a fist and pulled it back. Then she made a few mock punches with the other arm. "Give him the old one-two." She then folded her arms and smiled gently at Yami. "You got this."

Yami nodded and turned his attention back to Weevil. It was bug squashing time.

* * *

As the train sped ahead towards its destination, Mukuro lost sight of it when it turned around a bend through the canyon, slowing down.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked.

"I lost sight of the train," Mukuro admitted.

"What was Junko's plan if that happened?" Mai asked.

"I'm supposed to call her on her cell phone in 30 minutes."

"We're not just going to stay here, are we?" Miho asked.

"No, we follow the road," Mukuro suggested. "Follow me," she encouraged and drove off.

As the three women turned with the canyon to try and get a glimpse of the train tracks, another motorcycle appeared to cut them off.

"Bogey at 8 o' clock," Mukuro communicated.

Mai and Miho looked left as a familiar looking motorcycle and rider pulled up. "Ello, Mai."

"Valon!" Mai exclaimed.

Everyone slowed down to a stop.

"Looks like you and your friends are in a bit of trouble."

"I doubt you're planning to tell us where that train is headed," Mai said.

"Course I'm not," Valon said. "But I am here to duel you and settle the score."

"Beat it. I don't have time," Mai said.

"Well if you're short on time, we could always ride while dueling," Valon suggested. "Have our card game on our motorcycles."

"That would be time efficient," Mukuro said.

"Switch with me then," Mai said. "I'm not putting Miho in that kind of danger."

Mukuro nodded and Mai and Valon lined up, parallel to each other.

"Drive carefully behind us," Mai said. "If something happens to me, break his knees before he can escape and take him hostage."

"Acknowledged," Mukuro said.

However, Valon wasn't scared as he and Mai prepared to head off. "Scared, Mai?"

"The only thing I'm scared of is the sorry look on your face when you lose your soul," Mai said. "I'm not scared of you or your weird armor cards."

"Sure about that? Wheeler isn't here ta babysit you!"

"I can take of myself! Even if my friends aren't with me in person, they're with me in spirit. But I know that's not something you could ever understand, the strength my friends give me every _day_."

"Friendship's a load of bollocks."

"Valon," Mai said. "I truly pity you."

"Right, whatever. Enough philosophy. We doin' this or what."

"Oh, we're doing this all right. And you're going straight to the hospital when your bike crashes after I take your soul mid-ride."

"We'll see about that, Mai. We'll see about that. Try to keep up."

"That's my line," Mai replied.

The two revved their engines and then tore off down the open road, drawing their cards mid-ride.

"Are you ready, Mai?" Valon asked. "Cause I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Since both players were in motion, Dartz bent its power and made two seals around each individual rider that could combine and overlap as the two rode through the countryside towards the runaway train.

"Of course I am," Mai declared, "And you're going down!"

"Well then, get ready," Valon told her. "Because this is going to be the last duel, you'll ever have and the only destination for you is a soulless shallow grave!" Valon then began laughing as Mai clenched her teeth and glared at the open road. The highest stakes duel in her career had officially begun.

* * *

 **(A/N: CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES! Okay, originally that wasn't going to be the case, but I absolutely had to reference it XD. Next time on Dueling Trigger Finger, two duels for the price of one and more depending on how long they take. Originally, Mai Vs Valon was supposed to be the focus of this chapter, but I spent so much time on character development that I didn't want to release another stupidly lengthy chapter. Since Joey Vs Rex won't change much other than Téa being there, the focus will instead be on Junko's commentary to the Weevil and Yami duel, as well as the original duel of Mai Vs Valon. I might include the part where Yami duels Yugi in the Valley of Lost Souls and the stint with the Orichalcos soldier, or I might push that back to next chapter. Chances are I won't given that Junko won't be directly observing the duel between Yami and Yugi and that the Orichalcos soldier duel is less a duel and more Yami fights the same respawning monster over and over.**

 **Fyi, I contemplated Junko and Yami actually kissing since the mood fit, but I had a very vocal friend who said she would have quit if I had done that. And in case you aren't aware, it's practically an act on Junko's part to try and get the Pharaoh on board with her despair shtick. I mean, jeez! Yami fell** _ **harder than I remember**_ **from that duel with Rafael. It's really unfortunate Junko is such a raging C-bag because I wouldn't mind her with Yugi and Yami otherwise. But that is neither here nor there.**

 **What is there is next time, but until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	75. The Invisible Clutch of Despair Part 2

**(A/N: Believe it or not, I actually started this chapter the same night I posted chapter 74, but only a little bit of it. …Right, let's get this over with. Find your happy places folks. This chapter contains copious amounts of Junko).**

* * *

On a train ride gone out of control, Yami and Weevil faced off with the Seal of Orichalcos in play, and Junko Enoshima spectating gleefully. Weevil took the first turn of the duel.

"I play my good friend Pheromone Wasp!" Weevil declared as a green dragonfly like insect with a long, bulging beige tail popped out of the card artwork with 800 attack and defense points. "It's not strong now, but the power of the Seal of Orichalcos gives it a 500-point boost." Pheromone Wasp's attack power increased to 1,300. "Next, I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn," Weevil said as the holograms appeared cluttered together on the right side of his battlefield.

"Very well!" Yami bellowed, going for the top card of his deck. "My move!" Examining his hand, he decided on his first move. "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, a stronger monster than yours!" Yami then prepared to attack. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, crush his Pheromone Wasp now!"

Junko had a moment's pause at Yami's blatant stupidity with Weevil having two face-down cards. _Hmm, maybe he isn't back at his whole potential. Oh well, if he loses in a downward spiral of agony, that's good for me at least._

"I don't think so!" Weevil exclaimed with a sinister grin. "You just activated my trap!" His face-down card flipped face-up. "A handy little card called Mimesis!"

"Oh no!" Yami gasped.

"Yup," Weevil said, adjusting his glasses. "It allows me to trade-in my insect monster for another one, so I get to choose which monster your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian attacks! And now, my Pheromone Wasp, return to my hand!" Weevil's monster vanished. "And my Parasite Caterpillar will take its place!"

A wormy green caterpillar sat on the battlefield with 800 defense points and tiny little winglets sticking out of its midsection.

"…Charming," Junko said, trying not to let it slip that she wasn't the biggest fan of creepy crawlies.

"Not that!" Yami gasped. "It has the power to infect my monster!"

However, Yami had already declared an attack and his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian destroyed Weevil's monster in one sword swing.

Weevil laughed and laughed. "You're absolutely right. Your guardian's been infected!"

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was forced back and crouched down on Yami's side of the field.

"No!" Yami gasped.

"You're only half the duelist I remember," Weevil snickered. "Is that cause you lost your other half?" Weevil then began laughing his ass off.

 _Weevil had better watch himself,_ Junko thought. _The Pharaoh may be ready to launch an assault of despair I don't think he's ready for. That said…he's not wrong,_ Junko thought, fiddling with a lock of her hair. _If Yugi had been here, their teamwork likely would've kept the Pharaoh calm. And without the Pharaoh, Yugi is a simpering coward. How very interesting. Still…_

Playing the part of the friend, Junko spoke up, "Deep breaths, Pharaoh. I know it's tempting to want to crush this little pill bug quickly, but you have to keep it together. Yugi's counting on you."

Yami grimaced. Whether she'd meant it or not, and she did, she'd only served to twist the knife further. It was an almost literal effect given Yami clutched at his chest. Yugi's lack of presence was truly a void inside his heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, the duel between Mai and Valon was getting underway and it was Valon's turn. "I start by playing this: Psychic Armor Head!" Valon's motorcycle helmet became a futuristic space helmet that had 0 attack points and 500 defense points, but gained 500 attack points thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos. "Next, I activate Graceful Charity, letting me draw 3 cards, long as I discard 2." Despite the fact that he was steering with one hand and drawing with another, Valon had no trouble multitasking. "Next, I'm settin' one card face-down on the field and ending my turn." The face-down hologram appeared alongside Valon's motorcycle, following him everywhere he drove. "You're up, Mai."

"Heh, amateur," Mai smirked. "My draw!" She looked at the cards in her hand. "I summon to the field Harpie Channeler!" Mai declared. A harpie monster appeared with orange hair, black wings and carrying a scepter in its right claw. It had 1,400 attack points and 1,300 defense points. It flew above Mai's head as part of the high speed chase across the desert. "And next, I'll activate its special ability. This will allow me to special summon any Harpie Monster to the field from my deck, as long as I discard one Harpie monster from my hand!" Mai declared. From her hand, she sent to the graveyard Harpie Girl. "And now, behold, the illustrious Harpie Queen!" Harpie Queen glided overhead on Mai's other side with her wings in front of her face to indicate she was in defense mode with 1,200 points. _If there's anything I learned about Valon from our last duel, it's that he doesn't like to play monsters with attack points. Even with her low defense, Harpie Queen should be safe._ "And now, Harpie Channeler, attack!" Mai shouted. "Take out Psychic Armor Head!"

"I'm afraid that's not gonna work!" Valon exclaimed. He held his arm out over his trap card and raised it up. "Reveal trap: Magnet Armor!"

"Oh no," Mai exclaimed. She'd expected a battle trap to be sure, but she didn't know what this did.

"Here's how it works, I automatically get to special summon any armor monster in my graveyard in attack position, but it gets destroyed at the end of this turn," Valon said.

"But I didn't send any armor monsters to the graveyard yet," Mai said, eyes shrunk in, confused.

"That's right, you didn't," Valon smiled. "I did when I played Graceful Charity. So now, give a big heaping, brief warm welcome to Jet Gauntlet!"

Valon gained a powerful looking gauntlet on his right arm. Using it, he swatted away Harpie Channeler as she flew in to attack, causing her to roll along the ground behind Mai and Valon as both it and the armored arm were destroyed.

"NO! Harpie Channeler!" The wounded chirp and injured look in Harpie Channeler's eye did not help make Mai want to cry just then. Her Harpie cards were special to her. How dare Valon!

"Bye-bye, birdie!" Valon exclaimed, laughing. "Too bad, Mai," Valon said. "Thanks to Jet Gaunlet, it and any monster it battles are instantly destroyed. But hey, at least you got your Harpie Queen on the field. Shame she won't be around much longer," Valon taunted.

"We'll see about that," Mai said. She looked at her remaining hand of four cards. "I set one card face-down onto the field and end my turn," Mai said, her trap set. _I can't use this trap until my turn. I just have to hope I can hold my own until then._ Mai thought.

* * *

Back on the train, it was now Weevil's second move. "This next insect should look familiar," he said, barely able to contain his troll-like laughter as he played Pheromone Wasp again. "Go, my Pheromone Wasp!" Weevil exclaimed, pointing directly at Yami. Since Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was infected with Weevil's caterpillar, it could not be used as a monster to defense Yami's life points, allowing Weevil to go in for a direct attack, stinging Yami for 1,300 points of damage, dropping him down to 2,700.

Yami growled from the injury.

"That's not all," Weevil said in singsong, "Attacking you directly just activated his special ability, which means my Wasp allows me to summon any insect monster in my deck directly to the field!" Weevil scooped his entire deck out of the deck slot of the duel disk. "And I know just who I'm going to choose."

 _Any insect monster level four or lower, hmm? Then there's only one logical option,_ Junko figured.

"I summon a Leech known as Leghul!" Weevil shouted. An elongated worm with large, purple pincers appeared. It had 300 attack points. Thanks to the power of the Orichalcos, Leghul's attack points jumped to 800.

"Then I'll activate the magic card Insect Barrier!" Weevil proclaimed. He laughed and then explained. "This barricade protects against any insect monster you try and attack with!"

"So you're defending against Celtic Guardian," Junko said. "And I take it you have a plan in mind to infect the Pharaoh's entire deck with insects."

"That's right," Weevil said with a grin.

"Right, I'm starting to see your plan as well as the cracks in it," Junko said.

"Cracks?" Weevil asked.

"Leghul," Junko said. "All of the 4-star or lower insect monsters in the world and you pick _him_. Girochin Kuwagata. Have you heard of it?"

Weevil blinked at Junko.

"You claim to be the best insect duelist in all the land, but I'm starting to see just how bad of a duelist you really are. Your aim is to make the Pharaoh suffer so much that he forgets his ass from his head, but you know what the flaw in that plan is? You're not taking _his_ strategy into account." Junko held up four fingers. "I give this duel about 4 more turns each before The Pharaoh is beating you down within an inch of your life."

Weevil laughed. "The Pharaoh must truly enjoy your bravado, Junko."

"It's not bravado," Junko said, now getting annoyed. "In fact, do you want to be let in on a little secret?"

"Hmm?"

"You were never all that good. I used to work for Pegasus. I looked at all of the duels card for card in everyone's deck from all of the videos and battle data from Duelist Kingdom. And do you know what I found? The Pharaoh had Mushroom Man in his deck when he beat you."

"That's—"

Junko cut him off. "You were beaten by someone who _chose_ to use Mushroom Man in their deck!" Junko exclaimed. She pointed at Weevil. "The only reason you won the regionals is because everyone in your region must've sucked that much harder. Did you even bother to enter the nationals? Or did Pegasus giving you a little pat on the head and telling you that you were a good boy make you think you were special."

"You shut your FACE!" Weevil exclaimed.

"Fine, I don't care anymore," Junko said, sitting down on the train. She crossed her legs and glared at Yami, dreadfully bored. "Pharaoh. Waste him. I'm no longer interested in this duel. It's nothing you can't handle."

"Junko…" Yami had never seen that dead cold-eyed look on Junko's expression.

"What? I'm bored. He's boring me."

"R-right…" Yami said. _I'll have to talk to her about this later._ Yami reached for the top card of his deck. "All right!" he declared. "My move!" he then drew the top card of his deck.

Weevil then started laughing. "Looks like it's the end of the line for you," he said, laughing even more.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked.

"Take a look at your Celtic Guardian," Weevil pointed out. "He's just not himself anymore."

An eerie green glow emitted from Celtic Guardian as he began to transform into a big, pink cocoon. Yami contemplated the problematic situation he was in as he tried to figure out what his next move should be. "I play Polymerization!" he declared. "Allowing me to fuse my knight and my dragon to form Gaia the Dragon Champion!"

A fearsome fusion flew onto the battlefield with its almighty 2600 attack points. It was a blast from the past for Yami and for Weevil. This monster had appeared in their last duel as well.

Junko looked at the field. Nope. Everything was still basic and boring, nothing to worry about.

"Now, Gaia! Attack!" Yami shouted.

Gaia flew down towards Leghul to destroy it. 1800 points of damage would certainly deliver a crippling blow to Weevil's life points.

And, as predictable as the sun rising in the morning by Junko's standards, Weevil was ready for it. He snickered and then said, "Hold on! You just triggered my trap, DNA Surgery!"

"What's that?" Yami gasped.

With no emotion in her voice, Junko said, "It turns all of your monsters into Insect-types."

"That's really _bad_ , Junko," Yami said, wondering why she still looked so bored.

"You've been in tougher scrapes," Junko said. "This is how all of your duels play out. You get backed into a corner and then you win. You haven't even drawn Timaeus. You aren't out of options yet."

"I'll be sure to completely wipe out his life points long before then."

"Don't be absurd. You couldn't wipe out the dirt off his shoe with a hose," Junko shot back.

Yami was beginning to find Junko's support rather different than any of the friends he was used to. If she was so assured of his victory, why did she look so gloomy? He'd have to talk to her about that later. Right now, he needed to focus on the duel. Insect Barrier combined with DNA Surgery was his biggest obstacle right now. All he had to do was destroy one or the other and he could punch through Weevil's defenses. And, given what cards lay in his deck, he had plenty of options to do just that. Giant Trunade, Heavy Storm, Dust Tornado. The list went on. A self-satisfied smirk appeared on his face.

 _Junko's right. I'm getting bent out of shape for no reason. I just have to hold out until I can draw a winning card and to do so, I must believe in the heart of the cards._

* * *

It was still a race to victory on the open road as Valon and Mai competed to try and win the first ever duel fought while driving motorcycles. "My move," Valon said. "And since Psychic Armor Head is still in play, I can add any armor card from my deck to my hand instead of conducting a normal draw. And I choose this armor monster," Valon said as he drew a card to his hand. "Good ol' Buster Pyle!"

Mai gasped. "Oh no!" She remembered that card from the last duel. This wasn't going to end well.

"And now, I attack Harpie Queen with Buster Pyle!" Valon shouted and fired off the piercing bolts from Buster Pyle into Harpie Queen. Mai's monster was punctured in the arm and stomach and then cringed before falling to the ground and being destroyed. Mai's life points then trickled down to 3,500. The bolts in Valon's Buster Pyle then retracted. "What's the matter, Mai? You don't look so good," Valon said. "Feelin' the pressure? This is what having friends gets you!" Valon declared, clenching his fist. "It makes you weak!"

"You're wrong," Mai stated. She looked at her hand. _I am not out of options yet. I can still turn this duel around._ She reached for the top card of her deck. _Joey, Yugi, I hope you two have rubbed off on me._ "Here goes!" she shouted.

* * *

As Mai was breaking out her counterattack, Weevil was preparing to make Yami suffer. However, before he drew his card, Yami shouted. "Weevil, look out!"

Weevil crouched down before the back of his head hit a rocky overpass. Yami ducked down as well and Junko leaned back to avoid getting hit.

 _Well, at least that was something I suppose,_ Junko thought, still bored otherwise. _It'd have been better if he just let Weevil get hit, but that wouldn't be you, now would it, Pharaoh?_

Weevil snickered. "Thanks for the warning." He drew the top card of his deck. "Back to the game." He snickered to himself when he saw the card he drew. "I activate the magic card Cell Division," he said, placing it in the card slot. "And I'll use it on my Leghul!"

Junko clasped her fingers in front of her face, looking like a CEO behind their polished desk. _I see, so that's why he chose Leghul. He needed to bait the Pharaoh into attacking so that he could attack directly while his monsters are crouched down behind Insect Barrier. And with Cell Division…yes that certainly doesn't give the Pharaoh much wiggle room. Okay, Weevil,_ Junko thought, standing up. _This might be a duel worth being invested in after all._

"Oh no," Yami gasped.

Weevil laughed. "Thanks to my Cell Division magic card, I have two leeches for the price of one!"

The new Leghul's attack points then grew to 800.

"If you actually thought I'd be frightened by a monster with a mere 800 attack points, you're sadly mistaken," Yami said.

"Pharoah, darling, judge a monster not by its attack points, but by the power of its effect."

"It's effect?"

"Leghul can attack you directly."

Yami gasped. "What?!"

"I'm afraid what she says is true, Pharaoh," Weevil said. "I thought you of all people would recognize a good strategy." He pointed at Yami. "But I guess what I heard about you is true, Pharaoh. Without Yugi's help," Weevil said, pushing his glasses up by the nose, "You're nothing, but a second-rate wannabe."

 _Oh yes, go ahead and diss Yugi. That'll go over so well when he inevitably beats you,_ Junko thought. _This is bad, but it's not unwinnable bad, Weevil. Don't count your mothballs before the hatch._

"As soon as I win this duel," Weevil said, "You'll be locked away forever with your better half."

"You're all talk!" Junko shouted.

"I agree!" Yami thundered. "If you're so sure you'll win this duel then prove it!"

"Very well," Weevil responded. He drew the top card of his deck. "I sacrifice my Pheromone Wasp and my Leghul in order to summon my Insect Queen."

Insect Queen emerged on the thorax with its six legs and gigantic thorax with an ear-piercing screech.

"Long live the Queen," Weevil stated. "And now for her crown, the mark of the Orichalcos!" With the field spell boosting her, Insect Queen had 2,700 attack points and 2,400 defense points.

"And," Weevil said, "Let's not forget about her highness' special ability. She receives a whopping 200 attack points for every insect monster on the field. So that's 400 for my two insects," Weevil said as Insect Queen's attack power increased to 3,100. "And 400 for the two insects on your side of the field! For a grand total of 3,500 points!" Weevil exclaimed. Insect Queen's attack power now reflected this. It was now the strongest monster on the field.

 _I see, so it was never about the direct attacks. Weevil must realize the flaw in his plan and a supped up Insect Queen certainly does make it far more difficult for the Pharaoh to launch a counterattack. Well-played, Weevil, but it won't be enough._

"But before it attacks," Weevil said, "I've got a surprise! Leghul! Sick 'em!" Weevil's leech sprang forward and clamped its pincers around Yami's wrist. "Surprise!" Weevil exclaimed. "It jumps over your defense and strikes _you_ directly!" Leghul then leapt back to Weevil's side of the field.

Yami's life points dropped to 1,900.

"Now that it's served its purpose," Weevil stated. "I'll sacrifice my Leghul so my queen can attack."

 _How interesting,_ Junko thought. _In the end, Leghul was but a pawn. Not what I would've done, but I do need to rethink my strategy of what Weevil is going for._

"Now, Insect Queen!" Weevil shouted as Insect Queen's life points fell to 3,300, "Attack his Dragon Champion! A green blast of energy shot out of Insect Queen's mouth and hit Dragon Champion, blowing it up and bringing Yami's life points down to an uncomfortable 1,200. "Since you're monster's gone my queen loses some attack points, but I gain something even more precious."

Yami and Junko had to watch as Insect Queen laid an egg.

"…Charming," Junko thought once more. Bugs could really be a prime source for despair it seemed.

* * *

As Yami and Junko contemplated the contents of their stomach, Mai was contemplating the contents of her hand. "My move!" Mai exclaimed and drew the top card of her hand. Her eyes narrowed. Excellent. This was just what she needed.

"I summon to the field Harpie Lady Airo!" Mai declared. The red haired harpie from her last duel entered the field of battle, flying overhead alongside Mai. "And I hope you haven't forgotten her special ability, all Wind monsters on the field gain 300 attack points." Her monster's attack power increased to 1,600.

"And that's not all," Mai declared. "I activate this card: Harpie Mating Call!" The card artwork of this continuous magic card was Cyber harpie letting out a sonic screech. "This magic card allows me to summon up to two different Harpie monsters from my deck as long as they have the same original attack points as the last monster I summoned, so say hello to Harpie Lady Ocupete," Mai stated as an orange haired Harpie appeared alongside Airo, "And Harpy Lady Keraino!" A harpie lady with spikey blue hair appeared on the battlefield. "Witness the trio of terror! Harpie Lady Sisters!"

All three Harpies screeched to showcase their power of 1,600 attack points and 1,400 defense points on the battlefield.

"And there's more," Mai said, holding up a spell card, "As long as I only control winged-beast type Harpie Cards, any equip spell I give to one monster, affects them all! And I equip Harpie Lady Airo with Cyber Shield!" All of Mai's monsters increased in power and defense to 2,100 attack and 1,900 defense points.

"Not bad, Mai, but not good enough," Valon said.

Mai smirked. "Oh? I'd say it's good enough," Mai said, confusing Valon. "Now, Harpie Lady Keraino, attack Psychic Armor Head!"

"Sorry to disappoint you love, but as long as I have more than one armor monster on the field, I can redirect your attack to one of my other armor monsters," Valon said, holding up Buster Pyle to blok off Keraino. "And Buster Pyle can't be destroyed by battle, nor can I take battle damage during its battles. So your attack is gonna have no effect." However, when Keraino slashed his arm, the claw marks fractured it seriously. "What?"

"Sorry," Mai said, "But Keraino's nails are especially dangerous. Any monster it attacks can't attack for two of its owners turns. That'll keep my field healthy and you out of luck."

Valon looked at his scratched-up arm through the analyzing lens of Psychic Armor Head. The damage to it was severe indeed, but the auto-repairs were already underway.

"Next," Mai said, "I attack Buster Pyle again with Harpie Lady Ocupete, and activate this trap card: Harpie Feather Storm!"

A bunch of feathers shot out of the trap card and into Valon's arm as Ocupete scratched at it with her talon. Buster Pyle lost its sheen and paint job, feeling heavy on Valon's arm.

"Harpie's Feather Storm completely negates the effect of any monster targeted by battle," Mai said. "Your life points are looking pretty exposed, Valon. Lucky for you, I can't attack anymore after Feather Storm is used. So, I'll simply place one card face-down," she said, as the face-down hologram trailed behind her motorcycle, "And end my turn."

"I gotta tell ya, Mai. You're one hell of a spitfire," Valon said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, hon," Mai said.

"You know, Mai, I always thought you and I were birds of the same feather," Valon said, staring up at the sky. "You always felt like you were alone, and I really was alone. When I was little, I grew up in an orphanage in the church."

"Save the sappy backstory, Crocodile Dundee," Mai said. "I'm not interested. Whatever led you here today isn't the result of your harsh past or your philosophy, it's the choices you made. You chose to let whatever past haunts you consume you. You chose to use it to destroy humanity and let it turn you bitter. But I don't feel that way. Not anymore. Over the course of Battle City, I realized something: what good is fame and fortune if you have no one to share it with? That's why, from now on, the duels I have, the victories and achievements I make, I want my friends to be a part of it."

"You're so called friends are teenagers. They're _kids_."

"They're kids who appreciate me for who I am without a care for my age, and I feel the same. And out of all of them, it's Joey who…" Mai stared at the sky, "I can't explain it really. He's a complete idiot, but every so often, he'll do a complete 180 and then seem like the coolest person in the world."

Valon's ride slowed own. "What's he got that I don't got? What can Joey Wheeler do that I can't do? I'll tell you what! Nothing!" Valon shouted.

Mukuro and Miho were driving not that far back, and therefore they were close enough to hear this. And while Mukuro had no analytic skill like Junko, sometimes, certain things seemed pretty obvious. _Is he…envious of Joey?_

A dark shadow consumed Valon as he started laughing. "I know what I'm gonna do…I'm gonna beat you, Mai," Valon said, as his engine roared and he pulled ahead of her. "And then I'm going to show off your soul card to Wheeler! Then you'll both see that friendship is nothing but a big joke. The only person you can rely on is yourself!"

"He's lost it!" Miho exclaimed. Mukuro nodded in agreement.

"My move!" Valon shouted and pulled a card in his deck. "Thanks to Psychic Armor Head, I can pull any armor monster in my graveyard to my hand, and I choose this one Big Bang Blow!"

Valon got a new armored gauntlet on his left arm. "It's curtains, Mai! When Big Bang Blow is destroyed in battle, it destroys every monster on the field and both players take damage equal the attack points of all the monsters they control, so I'm only gonna take 1,500 damage, plus the damage I take from having my monster destroyed, bringing me down to only 900 life points. But you Mai, you're gonna lose the duel!" Valon spun around and drove towards Mai, targeting Keraino with his left arm. "Eat this, Chicken Wing!"

"Sorry to disappoint you!" Mai declared. "I activate a trap: Harpie Lady Cockatrice Formation!" Mai's Harpies gathered together and took the form of a Cockatrice that gazed piercingly at Valon's left arm, turning Big Bang Blow to stone.

Big Bang Blow was then shattered by Keraino's claws, forcing Valon to spin around Mukuro and Miho, swerve to the other side in front of them and catch up with Mai once more. He growled.

"Harpie Lady Cockatrice Formation can only be activated when I control three or more Harpie Ladies. Then, it negates that monster's effects and switches it to defense mode. And when its destroyed, you lose life points equal to the combination of its attack and defense points. Lucky for you, your armor monsters are pretty weak."

Valon's life points dripped down to 3,500.

Valon looked at his ruined Buster Pyle through the lens of his Psychic Armor Head, and then he looked at the three cards left in his hand. If he let Mai have her turn at this rate, he was a goner. He needed a strategy and fast. Luckily, he had just the things he needed to keep himself in the game.

"I activate Recycle For Parts!" Valon declared. "This allows me to send 1 armor monster to the graveyard and gain 500 life points in exchange." His life points went back up to 4,000. "And next, I activate Full Armor Gravitation. This'll let me pick up the top 10 cards from my deck and I can summon as many armor monsters that appear to my side of the field, as long as I remove the rest of those monsters from the game. So let's see what I've got, shall we?" Valon picked up the top ten cards and played them. "Say hello to Black Hole Shield, Burning Knuckle, Active Guard, Over Boost, and Double Cloth Armor!" Valon became decked out in a full set of armor cards, which included a second, red layer over his entire armor set. All of the monsters had 500 attack points thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos, except for Burning Knuckle. Burning Knuckle instead had 1,700 attack points. Valon clenched his fist equipped with this card. "Hope you're ready for a real fight now, Mai, cause I'm gonna send you and your motorcycle, and all of your talks of hope and friendship, on the highway straight to hell!"

"We'll see about that," Mai said. "My move!" She looked at the two cards in her hand, neither one was a safe option to use with the field set up in its current fashion. "Harpy Lady Keraino, attack his Burning Knuckle now!"

"Did you forget already?" Valon asked. "I can redirect your attack to any armor monster I wish, and I choose Double Cloth Armor!" Valon declared.

Keraino slashed at Double Cloth armor, only to cause an explosion that consumed the armor and her. Valon swerved left to escape the explosion, but Mai was sent into a spin towards her right and almost hit the nearby cliff with her back tire. She skidded to a halt as Valon stalled in front of her, having turned around.

"Whenever Double Cloth armor gets destroyed, it takes the monster that destroys it with it without me taking damage," Valon explained. "But you _do_ take damage, equal to half of your monster's attack points!"

Mai snarled as her life points drained down to 2,450.

Valon then drove away, encouraging Mai to eat his dust.

"Are you all right, Mai?" Miho asked her as she and Mukuro slowed down to check on her.

"I'll be fine. Valon wants to play rough? I'll show him just how vicious I can play," Mai said and revved the engine of her motorbike, catching up to Valon in no time. She still had two monsters to attack with and she wasn't going to let Valon get the best of her.

"I'll attack again!" Mai exclaimed, "Ocupete, strike!" Since Valon had lost Double Cloth Armor, he'd have to sacrifice a different monster if he wanted to keep Burning Knuckle in play.

"Activate Black Hole Shield!" Valon exclaimed as Ocupete's claws clanged against a solid worm hole exuding from Valon's opposite arm. This caused Black Hole Shield, Valon's left arm armor monster, to vanish. Valon's Burning Knuckle may have only had 1,300 attack points now, but it was worth the price it seemed given Burning Knuckle was still on the field. "Sorry, Mai, but Black Hole Shield can protect any armor monster from damage and destruction for the remainder of the turn. I'm not done with Burning Knuckle yet. Can't have you destroying it too soon."

"So I see," Mai said and looked at the two cards in her hand once more. "I summon to the field, Cyber Harpie!" Her monster appeared with a cry. "And since Harpie's Mating Call is still in effect, it gains more power with a double-layered cyber shield!" Cyber Harpie grew in power to 2,300 attack and 1,800 defense. "And there's more. Since Airo is still in play, Cyber Harpie gains more power." Mai's monster was now at 2,600 attack points. "And that'll end my turn, Valon."

 _I need to find a clear way around his armored defense and go straight for his exposed life points. I need to figure out something soon, I'm running out of options._

* * *

Mai was not the only one struggling with her opponent while in motion, Yami was still wondering how the hell he was going to deal with Weevil's Insect Queen. The desert canyons had passed them by and their surroundings now consisted of high rising green trees.

"My Insect army is slowly infesting the playing field," Weevil said. "Just a few more turns and your _bug bait!_ "

"And what does that make you, Weevil?" Junko asked. "Frass?"

"No! I'm the bug that'll be devouring him!"

"Devour the Pharaoh," Junko said, slapping her cheek in faked shock, "My, my, the fanfiction yaoi writers will have a field day with that line."

"Junko, please," Yami said to her.

"Oh, relax, Pharaoh. It's Weevil. He's annoying, not threatening. Things may look bad, but like I said, you can do this. Just do what you always do and snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. Or is your loss to Rafael making you question your skills as a duelist."

"No," Yami sneered, glaring at Weevil.

"Good, then let him have it," Junko said.

Yami was starting to see Junko's method of cheering now. She was similar to Celeste, tough on him and poking at his shortcomings so that he could buckle down and realize what he had to overcome.

"Junko's right, you're a greedy, power hungry worm," Yami insulted.

"And what does that make you?" Weevil asked him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the one that wanted power, so much that you sold out your best friend just for a taste of it?!"

"It was a moment of weakness, and it won't happen again, right Pharaoh?"

"Right!" Yami shouted.

"Is that what you both believe?"

"Weevil, while I could keep my mouth shut and let you stand there and belittle the Pharaoh, it's not going to work. A person can only fall so low only once. Then, they climb back up. _If_ they ever fall again, it will be to a lower point and not always for the same reasons. The Pharaoh is far too astute to give into your machinations!" Junko exclaimed.

"That's right," Yami said in affirmation. "So why don't you zip it and let's continue our duel? If you think you can win this duel with your head games, Weevil, then you're sorely mistaken. I'm too smart for that."

"What you refer to as head games, I call opening you up to the truth," Weevil responded. "And whether you realize it or not, it's causing you to doubt yourself!"

 _Leave that kind of work to a pro,_ Junko thought. _The only thing you'll be opening on the Pharaoh is a rampaging beast that will serve you up on a plate with a pile of_ salt!

"Before you showed up, I was one of the most recognized duelists in the country! Soon I'll be back on top, just like I was before you defeated me in Duelist Kingdom."

"Pathetic," Junko said.

Weevil narrowed his gaze at Junko in irritation. Oh great. She was opening her mouth _again_.

"As I told you before, you were never all that good. The only reason you got so popular was because you had a thematic deck of all insects and a catchy name. There were other regions in the country and do you know who _else_ was well recognized? Mako Tsunami, in no shortage of thanks to So Lingers the Ocean by Toko Fukawa."

Yami glanced aside remembering dealing with that hot mess in Battle City.

"And let's not forget the _real_ Duel Monsters _World Champion_ Seto Kaiba. Did you ever compete in the World Championship, Weevil? Or were you too busy enjoying being on top of your little anthill? You were? Then shut up!"

"I…"

"No! No one wants to hear your little sob story. It's not the Pharaoh's fault you can't be bothered to keep up with the meta. Or maybe you're just a lazy bully that enjoys being on top without wanting the effort to _be_ on top. You enjoy the fame and fortune, but haven't the understanding of how to keep it, or why you deserve it? And that Weevil, is why you will always be on the _bottom_ ," Junko said, giving him a thumb's down, "Just like a _dung beetle."_

"Junko, you're going too far," Yami told her.

"No, if he's going to play head games with you, then you get to play head games with him, it's only fair. He wants you to face the truth, I say he should look in a mirror! He's not perfect, neither of you are. Heck, I'm not exactly flawless either," Junko stated. "Whatever brought us to this moment is irrelevant. It's here and there's only one way forward. Someone has to lose their soul, and I'll bet money that it's not going to be the man championed as the King of Games!"

Weevil sneered. Yami actually smiled. While he questioned her attitude, he had to admit that Junko had a point. It was not his fault that Weevil wound up this way and he had no reason to think he was ever going to be so blind to his lust for power again. He had slipped up in a moment of weakness.

 _As long as I have a friend like Junko supporting me, I cannot fail,_ Yami thought. "My move!" Yami shouted, drawing the top card of his deck.

"But first, a friendly reminder," Weevil said, holding up two fingers. "Two turns have passed since my cocoon first appeared!" Weevil declared. "It won't be long now before it hatches, and when it does you'll meet the same fate as your little buddy, Yugi."

Yami was through with Weevil's bullshit though. "Now I summon Kuriboh!" Yami shouted as the brown puffball appeared on the battlefield with its cute little coo in defense mode. However, it then grew horns and antennae.

"That means my Insect Queen gains two hundred more points," Weevil said as his Queen's attack grew to 3,500. "Remember, my DNA trap card turns all of your monsters to bugs!"

Yami growled and declared. "I place one card face-down." His turn was over.

Weevil cackled. "This train's been re-routed. Next stop Loserville."

"Oh, splendid. We get to see your hometown," Junko taunted.

Weevil sputtered in irritation momentarily at Junko's insult. It seemed he had a hard time taking whatever he could dish out.

Yami thought better than to tell Junko to be quiet this time. He'd learned her pattern of telling him how harmless Weevil was compared to him. He thought it better just to remain focused on the duel. He'd have a long talk with Junko later. After all, he had to be quick about his turn.

"Not if I play my trap first!" Yami declared. "Go! Natural Selection!"

"What?" Weevil asked flatly.

"You heard me, Weevil," Yami said. "There's been a change of plans! My trap card creates a clone of one of your monsters and adds it to my side of the field. Then it destroys the original!"

"Impossible," Weevil grumbled sorely.

"It's quite possible," Yami stated. "See for yourself!" He exclaimed, throwing his arm out wide as a copy of Insect Queen appeared on the battlefield, facing down Weevil's own. And then it chowed down on Weevil's monster.

"No! My Insect Queen! You can't!" Weevil hollered.

"He just did," Junko said with a chuckle as Weevil's monster exploded.

"Do you actually think you can beat _me_ at an insect game?" Weevil asked. "Please! I'm the master of all insects!" The egg his queen had laid last turn hatched into a gigantic, gross centipede. "Meet my armored Centipede!" Weevil declared. It had 1,600 attack points, which quickly ramped up to 2,100 thanks to the power of the Orichalcos. "All right!" Weevil exclaimed, preparing to attack. "Destroy his Kuriboh with your poison fangs!"

Armor Centipede lunged forward and annihilated Yami's monster.

Weevil then smirked. "I'm afraid there's more. My armored Centipede gains 500 attack points for every insect it destroys, and your Kuriboh was part-bug!" He then cackled to his success. "And since I'm done," Weevil said as his monster's attack power increased to 2,600, "So's your queen!"

Yami's Insect Queen clone vanished from the battlefield, leaving only the pudgy cocoon Weevil had generated for the Pharaoh on his side of the field as far as monsters went. Things did not look good, but Yami and Junko both knew that this duel could only end in one way: Weevil's defeat.

* * *

With a Cyber Harpie on the battlefield charged up to 2,600 attack points, Mai felt pretty sure of herself that she had this duel under lock and key. However, Valon was ever determined to prove her wrong.

"It's my move," he said, drawing out his deck to get a new armor monster. "And say hello to my new left arm: Buster Knuckle!"

An armored gauntlet attached itself to Valon's right arm. It and Burning Knuckle now had 1,500 attack points. "Now, normally, I can't attack with more than 1 armor monster at a time, but if I play this card, I can! I activate the spell card Backup Reactor!" A pulsing energy reactor was shown on a spell card. "This magic card allows me to attack with all armor monsters in one turn whose attack points are over 1,000! But, in exchange, I can't activate the battle effects of any other armor monsters in play for the remainder of the turn, but it'll be worth it!" Valon shouted. "First, I'm using Burning Knuckle to attack your Cyber Harpie." Valon spun around and charged at Mai. "Come here ya bloody beast!"

Cyber Harpie bared her fangs at Valon and rushed in to fight him, Valon's Burning Knuckle slammed her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. A big burn mark bore itself into her abdomen, causing her to cough. However, Cyber Harpie got back up and slashed its claws along Valon's arm as he turned around and destroyed Burning Knuckle. Valon's life points fell to 2,900 as a result.

However, Mai noticed that her Cyber Harpie was not in good condition, her attack power dropping to 1,100.

"Cyber Harpie!" Mai cried out.

"Thanks to my monster's effect, your monster gets weaker," Valon said as Buster Knuckle's attack power became 1,300. "It may have cost me some life points, but it'll be worth it to hit you again!" Valon's Buster Knuckle cracked itself into Cyber Harpie's back, breaking its armor and causing the hologram to shatter as it hit the ground. Mai lost a little bit of control of her motorcycle as it wiggled along the dusty terrain. Her life points were now at 2,250.

"Next, I place one card face-down," Valon said, as the trap card appeared. "Your move, Mai. And you don't have many more left."

Mai looked at the sole card in her hand. It wasn't exactly a game changer. She needed something that could ultimately swing this duel in her favor and swing it fast, otherwise, she'd be literally driving into a dead end.

* * *

With Mai relying on the Heart of the Cards to draw her a win, the Pharaoh was ready to draw the card that would start his next turn off. However, as he drew it and looked at it, his duel disk sparked. Weevil then began laughing uncontrollably.

"Your time's up! It's been three turns since I transformed your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian into a cocoon, which means it's time for my secret weapon to emerge!" Weevil exclaimed. "Say hello to Poison Butterfly!" A colorfully winged brown butterfly appeared on Yami's side of the field with 2,700 attack points to the sound of Weevil's insane laughter.

"What's wrong?" Weevil asked. "You should be grateful you have such a strong monster. So what if it takes away 500 life points for every turn it stays on the field?"

 _So at maximum, the Pharaoh only has three turns left to win, including this one,_ Junko thought. _And that's assuming that Weevil doesn't take away any more. I must admit, Weevil, I may have underestimated you just a tad, but now that your winning strategy has been revealed, you're not going to win, not by a longshot._

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," Yami said, shutting Weevil up.

Weevil wiped his mouth of drool. "What did you draw?" He looked down at the card in Yami's hand. "Come on, what is it?" Yami showed it off to Weevil, causing him to panic. "No! It's one of those Legendary Dragon cards, I'm doomed!"

 _And yet…you don't sound very concerned,_ Junko thought. And then, a thought struck her. _Oh. I get it. DNA surgery is still in play, so no matter what monster comes out, it'll still be an insect. Well played, Weevil. Well, this should be good for a laugh._

"How right you are!" Yami shouted. "I've drawn the eye of Timaeus! Show yourself my beast!" Yami declared, slapping it into the proper disk slot.

The big green dragon emerged onto the battlefield behind Yami. Weevil's face, as he cried out in terror, resembled the famous painting The Scream.

"Now! Merge with Poison Butterfly to form…" Yami declared, waiting for the monsters to fuse, only to be met with an unexpected, poor turn of events. Out of nowhere, Timaeus roared in contempt and then vanished from the battlefield of its own accord.

Even Junko, in all her analytical wisdom had not expected that. Should she laugh? Should she cry? Should she say something? One thing was for certain all right. She was giddy with Yami's despair. His saving grace had just stabbed him in the back. Her jaw hung open as she fought the urge to have her open jaw form a smile, lest Weevil inform Yami of it.

"My dragon!" Yami exclaimed, horrified by the turn of events as Poison Butterfly remained on the field in its natural state. Even he understood what happened. "No! He's abandoned me!"

Weevil's laughter was as expected as it was cacophonic. "You realized what happened, don't you?" he asked. "The dark magic of the Orichalcos is still within you!"

 _And the roots and seeds of despair,_ Junko added silently.

Weevil began jumping for joy, clapping his feet together. "When the Pharaoh played the Seal of Orichalcos in his last duel, he turned his back on all his monsters. Now Timaeus is returning the favor! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Weevil cackled.

Yami turned to Junko for counsel. She'd been silent throughout the whole ordeal. She was posed like she was trying to imitate Dio Brando. "What? Want me to console you? You know what you did, Pharaoh," she told him. "I'm not going to baby you. Think of another strategy. You still have life points. This duel is not over yet."

Yami was surprised by Junko's words, but no less thankful for them. Her tough love was as much of a boon as she meant it. Still, that was the only card in his hand. He had nothing to play. "My turn's done," he admitted, teeth grit.

"Music to my ears," Weevil said, wiggling his left one. "That means Poison Butterfly's effect is about to activate, and you lose 500 of your life points." Yami frowned as his life points fell to 700.

Junko began contemplating the actions she needed to take depending on the outcome of this duel. If the Pharaoh lost, she would have to take up Timaeus in his place and help save the world, bathing herself in the light and turning everyone away from the shadows that lay within her. It would make it that much easier to rip the rug out from underneath the world.

Alternatively, she could also abandon her plans with the Pharaoh, realizing he was of no use to her, spread word of his disgrace and make her plans come to fruition that much sooner and easier.

If he won though, her current plan proceeded as normal. And Junko waited with baited breath in anticipation that her plans would not have to change. After all, her current plan was the one that brought the most despair to the most amount of people, including those she was closest to. It would be a tragic, despair festered world that would leave the Pharaoh, and little Yugi, devastated that she could commit such actions. Yes, that was what she craved most. But, even then…

 _Ah, Pharaoh, win or lose, or somewhere in between, no matter what you do,_ she forged a smirk behind her hand, _I continue to win._

"You've done enough damage for one turn," Weevil said. "It's my move!" he declared as he drew the top card of his deck. "Ready?" he looked at the card he drew. He slapped the card into the spell/trap zone. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." He then let fly a little chuckle.

* * *

"It's my turn!" Mai declared, managing to get the top card of her deck into her hand. She and Valon were now driving through a narrow pathway through a forest with Mukuro and Miho bringing up the rear. She looked at the two cards in her hand one of them seemed very helpful right about now. "I activate the spell card Harpie's Feather Duster! This will disable your face-down card with no remorse!"

"Harpie's Feather Duster, huh? Perfect!"

"Huh?" Mai was confused and then mortified when the face-down card of Valon's was revealed to be Gryphon Wing. "Oh no!"

"Gotcha, Mai," Valon said with a sly smirk. "Gryphon Wing is the bane of Harpie's Feather Dusters everywhere. Instead of my spell and trap cards getting destroyed, all of yours get destroyed instead!"

"No!" Mai shouted. Harpie's Mating Call and Cyber Shield were completely blasted to bits, bringing Ocupete and Airo's attack power down to a more reasonable 1,600 for Valon to beat over.

Still, Buster Knuckle only had 1,300 attack points and Mai had two monsters to attack with. She would just have to chip away at his armor one piece at a time.

"Harpy Lady Airo, attack Buster Knuckle!"

I'll be redirecting your attack to my Advanced Guard!" Valon declared. Mai's attack was diverted as Valon juked his motorcycle towards his left, allowing Airo to hit him right in the back with her talons. "And thanks to my Advanced Guard's special ability, I'm not gonna take damage this turn," Valon said as the card disappeared.

"Who cares if you can take damage? I'm still going to destroy one of your other monsters! I'm targeting Psychic Armor Head!" Mai shouted as Ocupete smashed its foot onto the top of Valon's helmet, breaking it and leaving him with only his natural motorcycle helmet on. Valon was left with only Overboost and Buster Knuckle, which now only had a pitiful 900 attack points. "My turn's done," Mai said.

"Too bad, Mai, cause the fun's just starting!" Valon exclaimed. He drew the top card of his deck, bringing him up to two. "First, since I have a Psychic Armor Head in my graveyard, it comes back to the field!" Valon exclaimed. With Psychic Armor Head restored to the battlefield, Valon now had 1,100 attack points on his Buster Knuckle. "And that's not all," Valon stated. "I also play this, another Jet Gauntlet!" This allowed Buster Knuckle to rise in power to 1,300 points.

Mai gasped. Oh this wasn't going to go well next turn at all.

"And now, I activate the special ability of my Overboost!" The thrusters in Valon's boots kicked in as he pointed them in front of him sending him speeding behind even Mukuro and Miho. Miho cringed as he drove by, Buster Knuckle poised to strike not Ocupete or Airo, but Mai herself. "This allows me to attack you directly!"

Valon punched Mai right in the face, causing her to stumble and swerve and drive inadvertently through the bushes. Mai screamed in pain, agony and fear as he spiraled out of control through the woods, getting scraped up from the out of control spinning.

"Mai!" Miho shouted in alarm.

Mai barely kept her back tire from going into the river. She had twigs and leaves in her hair and scratches in no less than four places on her arms and legs. She saw Valon speed down the pathway. She sneered as her life points officially dropped down to 950. She was on her last legs as she sneered behind her helmet. She revved up her engine and drove back onto the path to catch up to Valon. She would not let him make a mockery of her like this.

"Mai, are you okay?" Miho called out to her.

"I'm fine," Mai said. "Valon should be more concerned with himself."

"What's that, Mai? Can't hear you? I'm on the winning track!" Valon exclaimed, laughing. "Lucky for you, since I used Overboost's power, I lose the card." Overboost burst and disappeared, dropping the power of Buster Knuckle down to 1,100.

"We'll see about that!" Mai shouted. "Because now, it's my turn!" She drew the top card of her deck. It was completely unhelpful under the circumstances: Amazon Archers. She would have to go forward with what she had and she didn't like where this was going, not one bit.

"I attack with Harpy Lady Ocupete!" Mai shouted. "Destroy Buster Knuckle!" She shouted.

"Redirecting attack to Psychic Armor Head!" Valon shouted.

 _Huh? Not to Jet Gauntlet?_ Mai thought. _Whatever, not my problem._ "Ocupete! Attack!" Mai shouted.

Valon's life points dropped down to 1,400 as a result of losing his Psychic Armor Head. Buster Knuckle now only had 900 attack points.

"Now!" Mai declared, only to realize what Valon had just suckered her into. "No! My Harpie!"

Valon threw his head back and laughed. "That's right! No matter what you do, Harpie Lady Airo's goin' straight to the graveyard! And next turn, Psychic Armor Head will come back to the field! Sure, you can attack it again with Ocupete and destroy it for another 800 points of damage, but there's no telling what kinda monster I might have to deal with it on my turn," Valon chuckled. "Face it, Mai! You've lost!"

Mai gasped, driving, but her brain was clearly receding into a void.

"Mai!" Miho called out in alarm. _No, she can't lose her soul! That would be too sad. Joey and the others have already lost Ibuki. We can't lose Mai too. There has to be something Miho can do._ Tears started dripping from her face. _Miho doesn't want Mai to disappear._

As Miho crumpled into a ball in her seat, her knee tapped into something in her inside blouse pocket. Miho gasped. She took out the flute that Ibuki had given her as part of Lords of the Duel. Music. Maybe that would help. Miho put her flute to her lips and started to play only to cough and make a poor sound.

"What are you doing?" Mukuro asked her.

"Miho just…Miho needs to…" Miho shook her head and didn't give an explanation. "Just let Miho do what she needs to do."

Miho began playing a solo on her flute with extraordinary ability. Somehow, against _all_ the laws of physics, seemed to carry with it the weight of an entire orchestra. No, it may have gone against physics, but somehow, Miho's desperate pleas for help were somehow channeling the power of the Duel Spirit World. Perhaps it was her time spent in Virtual Reality. Perhaps Miho was simply a special young lady. Perhaps it was a side effect of the Seal of the Orichalcos. No matter what the reason, it didn't matter. The result was the same.

 _Mai, you can't give up. Remember our band. Remember our synergy._

Mai heard Miho's flute and, inside herself, it resonated. Mai could hear the sound of the flute. And then, even though none of her other band members were here, even though she could hear none of their voices, she could still hear their instruments. She could hear Joey banging away on the drums. She could hear the beat of Tristan's bass guitar. She could hear Téa's masterful finger work on the keys. She could hear Ibuki's shredding of the electric guitar. And, most importantly, she could hear her voice, but it wasn't to the sound of tunes, it was to Mai's triumphant call of determination. She wasn't giving up just yet!

"Harpie Lady Airo, attack!" Mai shouted. She didn't have to declare a target, she knew Valon would redirect the attack either way to Jet Gauntlet and destroy both monsters. However, when Harpie Lady Airo hit the ground, blown away by Jet Gauntlet, she met eyes with Mai and smiled at her, blood dripping from the side of her lips. However, Airo's look was not scornful, or hateful, or even sad. She was smiling at Mai, at her mistress, at her true lord and master.

With a power mad battle cry that no one had ever heard Mai utter before, she tore ahead of Valon and made him eat her dust. She only had Ocupete flying behind her, but together, she knew the two of them would win this duel.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I know I ain't gonna let you have a chance ta do it!" Valon shouted. He drew the top card of his deck. "First, Psychic Armor Head comes back to my side of the field!" Valon shouted, his awesome looking helmet re-affixing itself to his head. "And next, I play this: Advanced Shield!" A silver hexagon armor piece attached itself to Valon's arm. It had 1,000 attack points, which increased in power to 1,500, 200 more than Mai's Harpie Lady. "My advanced Shield can't attack, but now I've completely blocked off any chance you have of dealing damage to _me_!" he declared.

"Don't be so sure!" Mai exclaimed. "It's my turn now and I'm about to turn this whole duel around!" She drew the top card of her deck and became parallel with Valon. "First, I equip this spell card, Aero Nail! This spell card increases my Harpie's attack power by 300 points!"

Ocupete gained the wrist-mounted blade on her arm began flying backwards, ready to strike.

"Now, I activate my final magic card: Harpie Lady Simurgh Bombardment! As long as I control a monster with Harpie in its name with 1,800 attack points or less, I can continue to attack with it as long as my opponent has monsters for me to attack, but no other monsters can attack this turn!" Mai declared.

Ocupete flew through the air and sliced Valon's Advanced Shield off, bringing Valon down to 1,300 life points, but, more importantly, only left Buster Knuckle with 900 attack points.

"N-no!" Valon exclaimed, realizing what was about to happen.

"Harpie Lady Ocupete!" Mai declared, "Attack again!"

Ocupete soared forward and into the woods and sliced up Valon's Buster Knuckle, causing him to lose 700 more life points, bringing him down to 600. With only Psychic Armor Head left on the field, Valon knew he was toast.

 _This can't be,_ he thought. "THIS CAN'T BE!" he shouted.

"End of the Road!" Mai shouted vigorously. "Harpie Lady Ocupete! Finish him off! Destroy Psychic Armor Head and end this high-speed duel!"

Flying out from the trees, Harpie Lady Ocupete flew up so high that Valon was blinded by the sun. He screamed as the monster dove down, poised to strike and then sliced straight through his helmet. The sudden impact and wind, caused Valon to lose control of his bike as he screamed and swerved out of control. His life points hit 0 and the bucking bike threw Valon from it into a bush, face-up as the bike spun out of control, kept going to the right, swerved, turned, crashed into a nearby cliff and then _exploded!_

Mai came to a complete stop. The duel was over and she had won. She smiled at her Harpie Lady as it vanished from the field. She then walked towards Valon to check on him. In his final moments, he deserved to have people near him.

Mukuro and Miho came up the road, slowing to a stop. When Mai reached Valon, she took off her helmet, seeing the Seal of the Orichalcos surrounding only him now.

Valon could feel the kiss of the sunlight creeping over his left cheek. He saw Mai standing over him as Miho and Mukuro came into view from his right.

"What are you doing?" Valon asked. "You won. Leave me here."

"No one deserves to be alone in their final moments," Mai said.

Valon smiled. "You've come a long way since your casino days, Mai Valentine."

Mai couldn't help but smile. "Do you understand why you lost?"

Valon breathed heavily as the Orichalcos began to take him. "Only if you can answer me one thing. Do you think people are worth getting to know? From a former loner to a current one, do you think it's possible for me to find the right people?"

Mai gave Valon her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"We're going to save everyone that gets their soul taken by the Orichalcos. If you want to turn over a new leaf, I'd be happy to show you where to start."

"I don't suppose that would include room and board, would it?" Valon asked. "I ain't got no home or a job. I was a prisoner before Dartz took me under his wing."

Mai clasped Valon's hand. "I've got more money than I know what to do with. Using it to help someone in trouble is pretty cheesy for me, but I can spare enough to get you a down payment on an apartment."

Valon laughed and then took his hand away from Mai's and threw off his helmet. The glow of the Orichalcos was blinding his vision. "Hey, Mai. That was kinda fun, wasn't it? Our duel I mean."

"Soul stealing aside, I suppose it was."

Valon smiled. "I think maybe I'll try to do something with that." His eyes closed. "Card Games on Motorcycles…heh…heh…what a…concept."

And with that, he could muster no more resistance as the Seal of Orichalcos took his soul, leaving him comatose.

Mai shouldered Valon and stuffed him into the sidecar of the motorbike. "Miho," she said, putting her helmet back on. "You're going to have to ride holding onto me or Mukuro until we meet up with Joey, Tristan and Téa and the Jeep," she said.

"Miho will ride with Mukuro then," Miho said. She then sweat a little. "No offense, but you scare Miho with how you drive."

Mai slapped her shoulder. "None taken, hon. And thank you. Being reminded of what I have by your flute playing was the exact kind of ego boost I needed to win that duel." Mai gave Miho a hug. "Thank you, Miho."

Miho gave Mai a hug, sniffing. "Miho's glad you're okay, Mai."

Mai smiled, rubbing the back of Miho's head.

Mukuro broke up the sappy moment, but only because she was in her usual all business attitude. "We shouldn't dawdle," she said, strapping on her helmet. "We need to catch up with the Pharaoh and my sister. Come on, Miho."

"Right," Miho said and followed after Mukuro onto the motorcycle that Mai had been riding on. Then, taking a glance at Valon, Mai got onto the motorbike that Mukuro had been driving during her duel.

 _You're gonna owe me big someday,_ Mai thought. _But for now, the most important thing is that you find your path,_ Mai thought. _I found mine,_ she thought, thinking of band practice with Lords of the Duel. She started up the motorbike and began to drive forward, following after Mukuro and Miho. _And I hope to never lose it…for anything._

* * *

While Mai's duel with Valon was over and Joey was already on the move to catch up with her, that just left Yami's duel with Weevil that had yet to be concluded.

"I believe it's my move now," Yami said, drawing the top card of his deck. He looked at the card he drew.

"Hurry up!" Weevil declared impatiently. "I can't wait to deliver your soul to Master Dartz so he has a matching set."

"The only delivering that will be dealt out in this duel will be the Pharaoh's size nine with your buttocks."

Yami sighed and just continued. He did, however, glare at Weevil. "You'll do nothing of the sort, Weevil," Yami stated. "This duel's not over! So I call forth Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

A red clad sorcerer, clad in armor and cloth, wearing a magician's hat and carrying a sword and shield appeared on the battlefield with 1,900 attack points and 1,000 defense points.

"And _there_ it is!" Junko exclaimed, pointing at Weevil with both of her index fingers. "This duel is on its way to a speedy conclusion. Prepare to lose!"

"What do you mean?" Weevil asked. "The Pharaoh just triggered my trap card, Infestation!" A trap card flipped face-up that showed leeches covering the entirety of a human person. "The first thing it does is drain 100 attack points from each of our monsters," Weevil stated.

Armored Centipede now had 2,500 attack, Poison Butterfly had 2,600, and Breaker had 1,800.

"But it doesn't stop there," Weevil chuckled. "Next, the attack points we lost are added up and subtracted from our life points."

Weevil's life points were now 3,800, but Yami's were at a problematic 500. At the end of this turn, he would lose.

"You've got a plan, right?" Junko asked, folding her arms, smirking.

"You bet I do," Yami said calmly.

Weevil laughed. "Oh please. It's just about over. Poison Butterfly strikes when your turn's done. And since you're done to your last 500 life points, you'll automatically lose the duel!"

"My turn's not over yet," Yami said.

"Who cares?" Weevil boasted. "I still have almost all my life points. You can't win!"

"Life point differences aren't everything," Junko said with a smirk, taking her Dio pose. "But I'll let the Pharaoh teach you a lesson better than I could."

Weevil, however, wasn't letting Junko's bullshit get to him this time. "I'll tell you what, because I feel sorry for you. I'd be willing to do you a little favor before you lose. I have a card in my pocket I think you'd like to see. I can't wait to see the look on your face." Weevil then began cackling.

"Weevil," Yami growled, clenching his empty fist.

"Relax, Pharaoh, I'm just trying to be nice," Weevil said.

 _That's a lie if I ever heard one,_ Junko thought. _But I am interested to see what you're up to. Though, I have an idea…and I doubt you'll like the results._

"It's the least I could do to repay you for ruining my life," Weevil said.

Yami's gaze became affixed on Weevil.

"You want to see Yugi, right?" he asked. "His spirit is trapped, deep in the caverns of Dartz's lair. And I know how to set him free."

Junko bristled with anticipation. Oh this was just too good to call Weevil out on being a liar. This was utilization of the crippling weakness she'd discovered in Yami. She _had_ to see it in action.

"Tell me how to save him! Right now!" Yami shouted.

Weevil cackled. Like a moth to a flame, Yami had taken his bait. "Very well. In order to release his soul, you'll need a special card," Weevil said, taking a common Gokibore out of his pocket, but he only showed the back to the Pharaoh. "And I've got it right here."

"What?" Yami gasped. "Then hand it to me NOW!"

"That's not a nice way to ask," Weevil said, turning his body away from Yami. He then held the card as high in the air as he could. "Why don't you say pretty please with sugar on top?"

Yami, in a trance, walked towards Weevil. But, Weevil didn't let him get very far.

"Oh well, too late," Weevil said with a mischievous grin. "So it looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson in manners." He put his thumb and forefingers on the top center of the card. "Now say goodbye." Weevil then promptly, and on purpose, _tore the card in half!_ "Yugi's gone forever!"

Oh how Junko wished she could see the look on Yami's face when he gasped. Her imagination was running wild and she could only be thankful that Breaker the Magical Warrior was blocking her happy, drooling face from Weevil's sight. The Pharaoh _had_ to be in total despair right now. He _had_ to be. This was too good.

Yami then compounded it by clutching his head and shouting, "NOOOOOOOO!"

Weevil then began to laugh.

"You snake!" Yami growled contemptuously.

Weevil laughed harder. "Don't you know a joke when you hear one? I tore up a useless bug card," he said, throwing the two halves to the wind. Neither Yami nor Junko said a word. "Hmph, you people have no sense of humor."

 _Oh trust me, I do. I'm just waiting for this to blow up in your face,_ Junko thought.

Yami returned to his original position, forcing Junko to adopt a sullen glare. The two nodded at each other.

"Clean your neck and _wait_ , Weevil!" Junko exclaimed, pointing at him. "I can already hear the rattling of chains from the great beyond!"

"Junko is absolutely _right_!" Yami growled loudly. "You'll pay for that! Hear me, Weevil? You'll pay _dearly!_ "

"That's right, exact your revenge," Junko said, forcing her face to resemble how it looked whenever she was bored. However, she was using it to express something else: pure rage. And it was hard to say exactly how much of it was an act right now. "Make him suffer for even _joking_ about permanently driving you and Yugi apart."

Weevil flinched, intimidated by the look in Yami's scowl. However, he quickly found the threat empty. "There's nothing you can do now Pharaoh!"

"I'm going to have to disagree," Yami responded with tranquil fury, but it wouldn't be tranquil for very long. "Now!" he shouted. "Breaker the Magical Warrior! Activate your special ability!"

Breaker's sword glowed blue.

Weevil seemed unfazed at first. "Big deal, so you can destroy a magic or trap card." He then realized what he just said. "Oh wait! That's bad!"

"Sounds like you've realized I plan on _destroying_ your Insect Barrier!" Yami shouted. "Allowing me to attack you with the Poison Butterfly _you_ gave me!"

Weevil growled.

"Now, Breaker the Magical Warrior, destroy Insect Barrier!" Yami commanded.

With a beam fired from the slash of its sword, Insect Barrier was destroyed by Breaker the Magical Warrior.

"I told you you'd pay for that stunt you pulled just a few moments ago, didn't I?" Yami scowled. "I may have weakened my warrior's attack power by using his special ability, but it was well worth the price, for now I can _destroy_ you!" Yami exclaimed.

 _With what?_ Junko wondered. _At best you'll get Weevil down to 2,200 life points._ She tried to figure out the Pharaoh's strategy, but with thousands of cards in Duel Monsters, trying to figure out which one would help him right now wasn't a simple task.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of your own monster, Poison Butterly!" Yami shouted.

Weevil screamed like a little girl.

"It's all over for you," Yami said calmly. "Go, Poison Butterfly!" he declared. "Attack his Armored Centipede!" With purple poison particles perpetuating like powder out of Poison Butterfly, Armored Centipede could not stand up to the attack and was destroyed, bringing Weevil down to 3,700 life points. "And now! Attack him directly Breaker!" Yami's armored magician struck Weevil across the chest and down towards his right hand, leaving him with 2,200 life points left.

Weevil stumbled about, but maintained his footing. He then began grinning. "Nice try, but it looks like your turn just came to an end!" he declared triumphantly, "Which means Poison Butterfly takes the rest of your life points." Weevil jumped into the air and clapped his feet together while laughing in mockery of Yami's fruitless effort. "Ha! Guess I win!"

"Too bad, I'm not done yet," Yami said.

Junko smiled. She'd figured out what Yami was planning now. This was going to be good.

"Now quiet down so I can complete my turn."

Weevil was confused. He waggled his arm about, index finger extended as he proclaimed, "What on Earth are you talking about? Both your monsters have attacked already! There's nothing more you can do!" His voice was slightly in a panic. Junko knew why. Because if there _was_ something Yami could do, Weevil was going to get a one-way ticket to be Leviathan chow.

"I can still play this!" Yami shouted. "Go! Berserker Soul!" The card activated, appearing.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Weevil asked, glaring, but also curious.

"First," he said. "I must throw out my entire hand." He discarded the last card in his hand to the graveyard. "Now I shall continue to draw cards from my deck one by one and I'm not to stop until I draw a magic or trap card. Meanwhile, with every monster card I draw, I can attack you with a creature from my side of the field, as long as that creature has 1,500 points or less!"

Weevil gasped. "1,500? Wait a sec…" Weevil's mind trailed back as he realized just how much in advanced Yami had been planning this.

"It's the beginning of the end for you!" Yami shouted. He drew the top card of his deck. "I've drawn Queen's Knight! And since it's a monster," Yami said, putting the card in his graveyard, "My warrior can attack! Go!" he declared.

Breaker charged and slashed at Weevil, dropping his life points down to 700.

 _One more attack and it's over,_ Junko thought. Or so she believed.

"Now for my next card!" Yami shouted. He drew the top card of his deck. He looked at it. It was Gazelle. "Looks like you're out of luck," he said to the now cowering Weevil. "Attack again!"

Weevil's life points fell to 0 as Breaker the Magical Warrior slashed him across the chest once more.

 _Well, that was fun. Now let's—_

"I draw again!" Yami declared.

… _wait what?_ Even Junko was taken off guard.

Yami revealed Big Shield Gardna in his hand as he sent it to the graveyard. "Another _monster!_ "

Despite his target having _zero_ life points, Breaker attacked Weevil directly, causing him to cry out in pain.

As Yami declared, "This just isn't your day!" and pulled Alpha the Magnet Warrior to his hand, Junko broke out into a wide grin. Despair had seized the Pharaoh once more. With Berserker Soul in play, he wasn't planning on stopping until Weevil understood his pain. Junko could feel a beating in her heart as Weevil was attacked by Breaker once again. She had never witnessed such lovely despair before. Her face flushed and for a moment she could see her own breath.

Yami drew again, and again, and again. He was now up to seven successful strikes on poor Weevil.

And Junko wasn't going to do anything, but encourage this rampaging behavior. "Yes! Keep drawing monster cards!" she shouted, pointing at Weevil. "Keep attacking! He stole Yugi from us! Make him suffer! Make him pay! Make him feel despair!"

"I WILL!" Yami roared. Dark Magician Girl. Summoned Skull. Jack's Knight. Berfomet. Buster Blader. Yami lay an unrelenting beatdown on Weevil without remorse.

Junko was panting with pleasure so much she was almost laughing. "That's it! Strike him down! Let out your hatred! Let the heart of the cards _guide your anger and furious vengeance!_ "

Weevil's soul was long since gone by this point and Yami _kept attacking_.

This continued as the train sped downhill with no one operating the breaks.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yami's fury echoed through the canyon as Junko realized that the train was about to derail.

 _All right, I suppose that's enough._ "Pharaoh! Watch out!" she shouted. She ran towards him just as the train hopped the track. Yami suddenly snapped to full alertness, breaking him out of whatever force had possessed his heart and turned him into a raging beast. He didn't have time to contemplate his actions though. He was already through the air as Weevil was tossed in the other direction.

"Weevil!" Yami shouted, only to be tackled by Junko from the side, the side of her head against his stomach. "J-Junko…"

Junko had her book out and was reading off a page in it, speaking in, what sounded to Yami like nonsensical gibberish.

A green barrier formed around the two of them, shaped like an almond as Junko grabbed onto Yami with dear life. The two fell hundreds of feet down into the canyon below as the g-forces caused Yami to black out. He reached out beyond the barrier and the cliff top continually growing smaller and smaller. "Yu…gi…" he got out before he completely passed out.

* * *

Yami woke up with a gasp, panting for dear life. He immediately bolted to an upright position. "Where…am I?" He looked around horizontally. He was in some kind of tent. His mind flashed back to the last thing he remembered. Grinding his teeth, he slammed his fists against his legs. He hadn't learned a _thing_ from his duel with Rafael. He'd been so concerned with victory, he'd given in to anger. No, this was different. He'd already won. He just wanted to make Weevil suffer.

Tears dripped from his face as he gripped the blanket over his lap. Without Yugi to guide him, Yami realized he was slipping back into bad habits. Memories such as when he tortured Ushio with a vision of being eaten by giant worms, or the time he made a man think his body was made of clockwork when he stole Tristan's watch flooded his mind.

 _How could I lose such control?_

He then heard a pleasurable little whine next to him, followed by someone touching his hand. He looked over and down to see Junko in a bed roll of her own. Her pigtails were sagging and she had a very pleased look on her face. "Ohhhhhh, baby, you _really_ know how to treat a woman," she purred.

Yami gasped, only to quickly sneer. "Junko, I have no time for your games. Get up." He wanted a word with her.

"Ooooh, if you insist." Junko sat up, her shirt missing, bra hanging off her. Only one of the straps was tight to her body. Yami could see almost everything.

"Junko, I…um…" What the hell had happened while he was unconscious.

"You were incredible," Junko purred.

Yami did his best to shake off what had or hadn't happened while he was unconscious. "Junko, what in the world were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you're sexy," Junko said, playfully biting the air.

"Not about…whatever you're talking about, I meant about the duel."

Junko lay back down on her back. "You mean about Weevil?" Junko asked.

Yami nodded, glaring at her. "You were taunting him all throughout the duel. And when I lost control, all you did was insist I invoke more suffering."

"I mean, I was suffering too," Junko said. She frowned. "I miss Yugi."

"Junko, that's no reason to stoop to Weevil's level, or promote torture."

Junko put her hands behind her head. "I suppose you have a point." She wasn't exactly disagreeing with what she was saying. She loved using exact wording loopholes based on how she felt the world operated.

"Why did you do it? Even in my duel with Rafael, you encouraged my destructive behavior."

Uh oh. She was being interrogated. She couldn't afford to be found out now. And, judging from the situation, her sexy talk probably wasn't going to get her out of this one. Junko took a deep breath and came up with the most careful way to explain herself. "Did you ever rip the wings off of an insect when you were a child?" Junko asked. She answered for Yami before he could for himself. "No, likely not as Pharaoh and Yugi himself likely hasn't. "I take a bit of pleasure in that kind of cruelty every now and again. It's a bit of a bad habit of mine you see." Yami didn't realize the depths of which Junko was talking. "When I see people in pain, sometimes I want to encourage that pain. The Germans call it Schadenfreude. It's a term that means happiness at the misfortune of others. It's a very…human behavior, like tricking a vegetarian into eating chicken. In my case though, sometimes I lose myself the twisted enjoyment one normally gets out of this phenomenon. When I see you, or anyone, behaving out of malice, I suddenly want to see just how low a person can go with their anger and rage. I guess you could say…I find it fascinating." Junko knew she was playing a dangerous game. It was very close to the bare basics of her despair philosophy. She just had to ensure that Yami wasn't going to realize just how far the darkness in her went.

"That's a very dangerous way of thinking," Yami told her.

"I know that," Junko said. "But it's how I'm wired, much like how you are wired to be competitive and headstrong, or how Yugi is gentle and kind, or Joey is…well…an idiot."

Yami just stared at Junko.

"Look, if you don't want to be friends with me after hearing that, I can understand. I probably don't sound like the most stable person after saying all of that."

"Perhaps not, but that harshness has also helped me," Yami said. "You kept me focused during the duel. You encouraged me to go after Dartz when I was at my lowest point." He smiled at her, caressing her arm. "Perhaps together we could correct both of our bad habits."

Junko would've thrown back her head and moaned softly at how excellent it was to see Yami deeply entrenched in her antics. He didn't care that she had a "bad habit", he just felt that she could be helped. Then again, he was _always_ trying to get Kaiba to change, so she realized she shouldn't be that surprised. And with that said…

"Am I going to start hearing your nagging when I go too far the way you give destiny speeches to Seto Kaiba?"

Yami smiled. "Perhaps you might."

A brief silence fell between the two.

"Where's Weevil?" Yami asked.

Junko puffed out one cheek. "Beats me. Probably in a ditch about five miles back. We fell pretty far. Besides, fuck 'em. He got what was coming to him."

"Junko, this is exactly what I'm talking about! That's no way to talk about another human being!" Yami shouted at her.

"Sorry," Junko apologized, sitting up, exposing her skin again. "I guess I just have a problem forgiving truly contemptable people. I'm a little broken inside, Pharaoh," she said smoothing a hand up the back of her hair. "Would you fix me?" she asked as she leaned close to him, her bra strap slipping further down her right arm. Any further and Yami would be able to see parts of Junko no other man had ever seen before.

"U-Um...I...uh..." Yami stuttered. "E-explain…um…that is to say…"

"Oh?" Junko purred. "Like what you see?" she asked, leaning towards Yami, putting her hand on his thigh, giving him a good look down her chest. She could see his face flushing as he stared at her body. However, after a few seconds, Junko broke out into a wry smirk, pivoted her upper body ninety degrees, threw her head back and laughed. She couldn't keep it in anymore. She'd tortured Yami enough. "Oh Pharaoh I'm just messing with you." She fanned herself with her left hand. "I couldn't sleep with my shirt on and get it all sweaty so I took it off."

Yami released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Honestly, you've been sleeping pretty soundly though since the fall. Ironheart said I should let him know when you woke up," Junko said, only for her the gaze of her eyes to change as her smirk became mischievous. "Buuuut," Junko leaned in and put her nose right under Yami's cheek. He could see her exposed torso all the way down to her skirt. "Maybe you'd like to close up the tent for a bit, hmm Pharaoh? Make my little prank a reality?"

Yami could not form words. Yes. He was mad at Junko for being a bit not all there in the head, but she'd somehow made him forget all that and was now propositioning him for sex. As he tried to figure out what the hell to do, the tent flaps open up and a voice called out.

"Oh, you're both up."

Yami turned his head to see a little girl with brown pigtails that couldn't be older than seven standing by the entrance to the tent. She had a little trilby hat on with a red cloak over a pink dress with tiny brown boots.

Junko sighed. There went her best chance to completely convert Yami to despair up the river to fair middling FUBAR. "Chris…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" the little girl apologized. "I heard you two talking so I thought I should see what was going on. I could come back later."

"No, I'd like to get up, actually," Yami said, getting to his feet.

Chris smiled. "Your shirt is dry now, Junko. You can fetch it from the rack when you're ready."

"Thank you, Chris," Junko said.

Chris then skipped away. Junko then put her back against the bed roll, spreading her arms out. "You sure you're okay to get up."

"Like you said earlier, wasting time is not an option. We have to go after Dartz."

"If you say so," Junko said, getting to her feet, fixing her bra.

"By the way," Yami said. "What was that language you were speaking when we were falling?"

"Oh, that? I suppose you wouldn't recognize Ancient Atlantean," Junko said, holding up her spellbook. "I told you, I've learned how to read it. I cast a protection spell on us to save us from the crash."

"Did you protect Weevil?" Yami asked. He did not want that on his conscience.

Junko was going to ask "Why do you care so much?" but she realized that would only dig her into a deeper hole. "I couldn't reach him in time," she lied. She had prioritized Yami. "The spell only works within a radius of three feet and Weevil was already tumbling in another direction. Judging from the distance he would've fallen and the fact that he had lost his soul and had no self-preservation instincts…yeah, he's probably not of this world or any world anymore."

Yami gasped, eyes shrinking in.

"You lost control," Junko said calmly. "We both did. Right now we can't worry about it."

"Junko, I've never—"

Junko held up a finger. "This. Was. Not. Your. Fault." While putting the Pharaoh in despair was her ultimate goal, he was going to fall the wrong way and break if she wasn't careful and she _needed_ him to be full of hope right now. If he was going to break, it was going to be as her ward, to mask his despair fetish with his usual antics, just like her. "Weevil threw himself at you on a moving train while under the power of the Seal of the Orichalcos. If you want to blame anyone, blame Dartz."

Junko's words brought Yami some solace. He had no idea that, when it was eventually convenient for her, Junko would hold this over him like a guillotine.

"There's a sliver of a chance he may have survived, but we'll waste time looking for him. Now then, shall we go greet our saviors? That _is_ the polite thing to do after all," Junko said.

Yami nodded, "Okay," he said and then walked out of the tent.

Junko watched him walk away, posing with her hand over her face, two fingers extended. _Oh Pharaoh, you are going to be my favorite toy,_ she thought as she moved the black king in her mind. _I'll let you maintain your footing for now, but your fate is already sealed._ The black queen moved along the board, the entire side of which had entrapped the white knights and bishops with the white king at the center. _I've seen too far into your heart for you to escape me now. I already have you in despair's clutch. And at any time, I can squeeze so hard it will destroy your heart. And when I do, it'll be goodbye King of Games…_

Junko chuckled to herself as she pictured Yami with that sinister smile he'd shown in his duel with Rafael, his blue coat replaced by one that was white on one side and black on the other. Yami's pants were also remodeled in the same way, the color scheme inverted to his coat. The Millennium puzzle was black as pitch, glowing red at the center of the eye.

Junko broke out into a wide Cheshire Cat Grin. _And hello...King of Despair!_

* * *

 **(A/N: Pants to be darkened! Behold folks, your first glimpse at the new catalyst of The Tragedy. Is Junko right? Is there no saving Yami's soul from being corrupted by her wiles? Has the King of Games fallen for the Queen of Despair? Oh** _ **so**_ **many questions that I really don't feel like answering. It's that much more fun to leave you all hanging by a leash.**

 **I'm not even sure how many of you expected Yami to go bonkers with Junko encouraging him when you read the situation last chapter. It was my plan all along to have Junko sinking her venomous fangs into the Pharaoh. And perhaps he is changing already. I'll leave you all to make the call.**

 **Next chapter will probably short, combining the episodes where Yami faces the Orichalcos Soldier as well as Yugi, but if those two things aren't enough to plug a chapter all by themselves—I actually wanted that as part of this chapter, but it got too long and I didn't want the rollercoaster of emotions to be lost on what was to come—it's back to Yukizome's group and you can only imagine what that gaggle of misfits is getting caught up in. But that's all for later. For now, as always, from all of me to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	76. Spiritual Recovery

**(A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm back. Sorry for the delay. Unlike most people in this past month, I have not caught onto the Kingdom Hearts 3 craze—long, complicated story. Please don't ask about it in your reviews—but rather was doing some nostalgic gaming with Pokémon Platinum that I have played to my satisfaction. Since I care not for the "professional" part of the game—i.e anything to do with the level 50 all bullshit no legendaries battle system—and the game reduced Heatran to level 50—I picked Turtwig as my starter and was hoping to switch them out and I am not wasting** _ **my**_ **time grinding Heatran 11 levels—I am just** _ **done**_ **. Let's get back to this story and have some** _ **real**_ **fun.**

 **When last we left off, Junko had encouraged the darker side in Yami and secondhandedly caused the death of Weevil Underwood. And yes, Weevil is dead. I am confirming it now. Now then, let's continue this arc because there are more surprising moments to come. A lot of you have posted comments about this that or another thing coming down the line this arc. To quote a friend of mine when I didn't know the twist involving Kaede in V3: "You haven't the slightest idea of what's to come, that you have already wandered off the path into despair."**

 **I'll let you all chew on what I mean, and continue forward).**

* * *

Awake and with his bearings straight, Yami followed Junko out into the open air deep below the canyon where they had fallen from the train tracks.

"What happened after we fell, exactly?" Yami asked Junko as they walked. "And where are we headed?"

"One question at a time, love," Junko responded. "We hit a pool of water, which from our height would've been like smashing into concrete, but my spell saved us. The shock, I think, knocked you unconscious. I dragged you out of the water over my shoulder where this little girl and her grandfather spotted us. That's who we're going to see now. Chris here was kind enough to give us a spot to rest until you recuperated. I've been out and about for a bit. Was down for a little power nap when you woke up. Chris' grandfather, Ironheart, actually knows quite a bit about our situation. I wanted to wait till you woke up before he explained more, since, well, no need to tell the same story twice."

"I see," Yami responded.

The two found Ironheart, an elderly man with a long, gray beard of biblical proportions, down by the lake, scooping water into a basket. "Hmm?" He turned and stood up. "Oh. Is your companion's strength back, Junko?"

"Yes," Yami nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Pleased to hear it," Ironheart responded.

It was then that the group heard barking as a dog came dashing forward from behind Ironheart. Junko immediately tried to use Yami as a human shield.

"What's wrong?" he asked Junko.

"The doggie tried to bite me," she said in a cutesy and pouty voice.

The wolf-like dog approached Yami as Junko acted out being afraid of it, crouching behind the Pharaoh. The canine sniffed around Yami, growled at Junko, only to tilt its head and be confused. He stared up at Yami for a bit and then began panting before he stood up on his hind legs and licked Yami's face.

"That's strange," Chris said. "He seems quite fond of your companion."

"Skye has always been sensitive to mysterious forces," Ironheart responded. "That and he always seems to know who she likes and who she doesn't like."

"It must be the Seal of Orichalcos," Yami stated. "Junko made a deal with Dartz and then betrayed him." He held up the Millennium Puzzle. "And yet I wonder why my Millennium Puzzle doesn't bother him."

"Probably because you're the rightful owner of the ancient magic and I'm dealing with evil forces far beyond my control for pragmatic survival," Junko responded. She pat Yami on the back. "But hey, that's a relief, right? It means the dog doesn't think you're evil."

Yami frowned. It barely made him feel better. The loss of Yugi was still heavy like the literal chain around his neck.

"What's wrong?" Junko asked.

Yami, finding his deck on his belt pouch, took Timaeus from the bottom and handed it to Junko.

"Ph-Pharaoh?"

"Take it," he said to Junko. "I'm undeserving of Timaeus' power."

"I mean, I'd be just as undeserving. Don't you remember what Rafael said? Timaeus and the Orichalcos don't mix."

"Then you can hand it to Mai or whomever later when we meet up with them," Yami said, turning around and turning his back on Junko and the others. "It doesn't belong with me."

 _Wow, I know Yugi hit him hard, but this is a far harder fall than I could've anticipated. His plummet into despair is so…_ Junko did her best not to drool. _Delicious._

"The dragon chose you, young man," Ironheart said. "You shouldn't be so quick to get rid of it so easily." He held out his hand to Junko. "Perhaps I can hold onto it until he feels worthy."

Junko nodded. Anything to get Timaeus out of her hands. She had a minor worry that having her hands on the card might someone open Yami to the truth of her true nature and she couldn't have that. "Very well," she said, handing it to Ironheart. "So," Junko said. "You said you understood something about the forces that we face. The moment I brought up the Eye of Timaeus and the Seal of Orichalcos, you seemed to understand what I was talking about."

"I do. And it's rare to see all of the pieces in place: the Atlantean Spellbook, the Seal of Orichalcos, and one of the legendary dragons, the Eye of Timaeus. Follow me," Ironheart said, encouraging Yami and Junko to follow. "10,000 years ago, war ravaged the land of Atlantis between monsters and Atlanteans. And not against each other. There were monsters and Atlanteans on both sides of the conflict. The battle was clear cut: good versus evil."

"It's just like Rafael said," Yami said, feeling disheartened.

"In the end, Atlantis fell, sinking beneath the waves."

"Nothing I don't already know or haven't told the others from my research," Junko said.

"Well then, perhaps I should speak of something you probably do not know, about the legendary dragons."

"Go on," Yami stated.

"These dragons were actually a band of brave warriors that were cursed into becoming dragons. They were not always roaring, snarling beasts."

"Interesting," Junko stated. "That's certainly news."

Ironheart nodded. "During the war, or so it is said, Queen Iona entered into the conflict against the forces of evil, alongside three noble knights: Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos. They were accompanied by Atlantis' most powerful sorcerer: Pythagoras. However, in time, it became clear that the conflict was growing worse and that the enemy was developing new spells and curses with which to thin Iona's numbers. That was when Queen Iona came up with a plan to protect the minds of her closest companions. It was risky, but the alternative was becoming corrupted into mindless monsters, as she herself had almost succumb to such power once already."

"What was the plan?" Yami asked.

"I think I can guess," Junko said. "Turn themselves into dragons."

"That's correct," Ironheart answered. "By becoming monsters of their own volition, they would give up speech and a great deal of their own power, but they would be able to protect their minds from the enemy. The only way to undo their self-inflicted curse would be to purge the power of the Orichalcos once and for all, or if the counter curse was invoked by a brave soul that understood exactly what had occurred. To that end, before casting the curse, Pythagoras made sure to document the steps taken, creating a beautiful mural in Atlantis' most sacred hall."

An epiphany hit Junko. "Pharaoh, do you still have that blank card we got at Industrial Illusions?"

Yami reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

Junko took out the Atlantean Spellbook and started thumbing through random pages until the book seemed to glow. "Aha!"

"Junko, do you think this card is…?"

"Yes, Pegasus must have found the mural and studied it at some point. This must be connected to the counter curse somehow." She closed the book onto the card like it was a bookmark. "I'll hang onto this for now, see if I can't study how to effectively awaken the card's true potential."

Yami smiled. "Thank you, Junko."

Skye, however, objected to this with a series of barks.

"Skye, it's okay. She's on our side," Chris said, doing her best to hold Skye back. "Heel. _Heel_."

Skye whined, barking at Chris, pawing at the dirt. But the meaning of her cries were lost on Chris, who just hugged Skye.

 _Annoying mutt,_ Junko thought. She knew the reason Skye had it out for her. The dog could sense Junko's true nature. The faster they parted ways from Chris and Ironheart, the better. That meant she would have to get Yami to snap out of his current funk. Fantastic, and she was making such good progress with his despair too. She sighed and slapped her cheeks before donning her hero persona. "So, Ironheart, where are we headed? Are we bound by adventure?"

Ironheart chuckled. "Based on your tales, my dear," he said to Junko. "I believe I may be able to help your friend's predicament with his lost companion. Come hither. It's not much further. We've almost reached the other side, the place where spirits dwell."

"Spirits?" Yami inquired.

"You see, my people believe that human souls exist all around us and just beyond this mountain is a sacred valley where drifting souls are said to gather as they wander along," Ironheart explained.

"I see, even if Yugi is currently dwelling inside the belly of the Leviathan, we may be able to call his spirit to the valley with enough faith and good will. Is that what you're trying to say?"

Yami gasped. If that was true, that was the first good news he'd had since losing Yugi.

"It is possible," Ironheart responded. "But be warned. There are evil spirits there as well. Finding the soul you seek is easy. Leaving with your own is another thing." The group reached the end of the trail that overlooked the valley. "It's not too late to back out."

However, the prospect of seeing Yugi was far too much of a prize for Yami to turn back. "I must go," he said. "I owe it to Yugi."

"So, what do we do?" Junko asked.

"Not we, only the one who seeks the lost soul may enter. The valley only accepts one visitor at a time."

"Very well," Yami said. "I accept the challenge."

"Don't make me have to fetch your soul out of that pit if you don't come back," Junko said to him. "I understand rescuing Yugi is important, but if you falter here, we'll all be in big trouble."

"I appreciate the concern, but failure is not an option, Junko," Yami said and then began scaling down the cliff.

Once Yami was out of earshot, Ironheart said to Junko. "I've been meaning to ask you, young lady. Who or what exactly are you?"

"Pardon?" Junko responded.

"You wield the power of the Orichalcos, yet you seemingly resist its influence. You carry the fabled spellbook, yet its words are not readable to you as though you had some connection to the ancient past. You are…truly an enigma."

"And what's wrong with being an enigma?" Junko asked. "Once you figure something out or have the answer to something, it ruins the mystery. I find the unknown to be exciting and fun." She looked at Yami walking towards the sacred circle. "And this moment right here is going to be quite a show."

Skye whined and shuffled next to Chris.

Dark storm clouds circled in overhead as a fierce wind blew across the valley. Junko watched the Pharaoh march into the eye of the storm, unimpeded as he marched towards his goal.

However, when he reached the perimeter of the Sacred Circle a bunch of spiritual orbs began to float around. And then, one by one, they took shape. Each of them taking the form of one of Yami's many victims from the various shadow games he'd played in his career. The parts of his enemies that he had banished forever. From Ushio, to Panik, to the various Rare Hunters under Marik's employ. Even if he had not been their undoing, he had still been their final opponent. And then, things took a turn for the strange.

"Keheehee…Kya! Heeheeheehee HAHA!"

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Yami demanded.

One of the spirits manifested in the same transparent, blue form as all of the others. It was a teenage, bespectacled girl with a long dress, braided pigtails and glasses. Most strikingly was her inhumanly long tongue.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Yogi Bear," she chuckled, twirling a pair of scissors.

Yami gasped. "Genocider Jill."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! That's right! Been a while, eh? Yes! It is I! Everyone's favorite psycho serial killer is back!" She folded her arms. "Or rather, it's what I'd like to say, but I'm kind of just freestyling it these days. It's not so bad being a wandering lost spirit. Even the Shadow Realm gets kind of boring."

Yami glared. "I'm not in the mood for your games, stand aside."

Jill floated around Yami's right and then floated behind him. "Awww, what's the matter? Is Yogi Bear all grumpy cause he lost a widdle itty bitty duel?" She held a pair of scissors by his neck. "I'd say that's par for the course for trapping me in here." She said snipping her scissors at the air.

"ENOUGH!" Yami thundered and walked forward, Jill disappearing into aether, with her laugh echoing through the valley.

As Yami neared the center of the Sacred Circle however, one more spirit appeared: Weevil Underwood.

"Well, well, well, I never really took you for a murderer, Pharaoh."

However, Yami ignored Weevil, walking straight past him, tuning him out, eyes closed. This was just a trick of the valley. He had to keep telling himself that as he reached the center, intent on finding Yugi.

And then, so did Yugi finally manifest, and not in the blue, phantasmal way like Jill and Weevil. He was fully colored and spoke gently, his manifestation hitting the Pharaoh like a serrated machete to the heart.

"I found you," Yami uttered, walking forward, only to pass right through Yugi. It seemed that fate would continue to be cruel.

"Is that really Yugi?" Junko questioned.

Ironheart looked at Junko.

"I wonder…if that is truly the spirit of Yugi Mutoh, or just a manifestation of him, caused by the ancient magic surrounding this place."

"That's…difficult to answer," Chris stated.

Junko covered her mouth with her palm in intrigue, already formulating the possibilities of what Chris' vague answer meant. "I see…" _This is about to get interesting._

Yami began pouring himself out to Yugi, apologizing profusely and believing that he was regressing back into old habits. "I'm becoming evil, Yugi," was the hardest sentence of them all for Yami to utter.

Junko was so far away that she couldn't make out what Yami or Yugi were saying to each other, which is why she was surprised when a duel disk suddenly manifested on Yugi's arm. However, she could still see clearly and she could read the tension in the air.

 _So that's what Ironheart meant by coming back with your own soul is difficult. Let's see what happens,_ Junko thought, carefully observing the situation.

The first two turns were nothing Junko hadn't seen before, as she was unaware that both players started with the same hands. She was also barely fazed when Yugi played the Seal of Orichalcos. It tied into what Ironheart said about how coming back with your own soul would be difficult.

"You're awfully quiet, Junko," Chris said. "Aren't you worried about your friend?"

"No. I have full confidence in him to win and face this trial head on. That's just the kind of forthright, stubborn person the Pharaoh is," Junko said with a smug smile.

Ironheart gazed at Junko. He really couldn't comprehend her. Was she good? Was she evil? Her actions and behavior seemed contradictory and her heart was a blind maelstrom of utter confusion. He couldn't get a read on her at all.

Junko carefully watched as Yugi assembled a field of Catapult Turtle, Dark Magician Girl and Queen's Knight.

 _I see, using his own strategy against him. I'll have to ask the Pharaoh for clarification if he thought he was dueling the actual Yugi. Being so far away makes it difficult to analyze the situation. Either way, it makes for a good test. The only way the Pharaoh will learn to overcome his failure is to face his actions and who better to show him the consequences of his strategy than the person he lost in the process. Whether this valley has recreated Yugi's soul or dragged him out of the Leviathan's clutches, no matter how temporary, it is truly a magic with little to compare._

Yami managed to win in the end and, however temporary, Yugi was a solid object, the Pharaoh cradling him in his arms before he faded once more.

 _So it was the real deal,_ Junko knew that Yami wouldn't be distraught if it had been a fake. _Did…did he pull all of that as part of his own careful strategy?_ Junko wondered. A wide, toothy grin crossed her face. _Interesting. You're more capable of deception and cunning than I gave you credit for, my little Yugi. I'll have to take that into consideration._

"I'll save you!" Yami shouted so loud that Junko could hear it. She could see him hunched over, crying. Yes. Definitely the real deal. "Mark my words! I won't rest until I get you back!" Yami dropped to his knees and pounded his fists into the dirt.

"Brilliant plan, Ironheart," Junko said. "Seeing Yugi seems to have only worsened the situation." _Which is good for me, but not at the moment. If the Pharaoh breaks, I can't stop Dartz…and then I won't be able to get my chance to plunge the world into despair._

Then, unbeknownst to Junko and Yami, Rafael had happened on the scene. At Dartz's behest, he was advised not to go into the ruins, but instead to throw his Orichalcos stone into the ruins. Dartz's performed an ancient chant that brought to life a massively terrifying beast. It rose up from the ground, accompanied by flashes of lightning roaring, surprising both Junko _and_ Yami simultaneously.

The soldier had a massive blade on its left arm that resembled a duel disk. And then, the Seal of Orichalcos formed around the Pharaoh and the monster.

"Dartz's foot soldier," Junko commented. "Oh dear."

"Just how much do you know about Dartz?" Ironheart asked.

"I believe I should be asking you that," Junko said with a wry smile, indicating she knew more, but chose not to speak of it. Ironheart then went silent.

Junko watched the duel unfold between Yugi and this strange creature as it summoned a monster she had never seen before. The duel was also lawless with no turns. It was real-time strategy.

 _A duel with no turns where you have to think of your feet, acting quick enough to fight back while still having life points. Now that sounds like a neat concept. I wonder if Pegasus would take to it as a new dueling format,_ Junko thought.

"There is but one thing that can save him," Ironheart said, snapping Junko from her daydream.

"Huh? Oh, right. The Eye of Timaeus. I take it you plan to hand deliver it to him personally?" Junko asked. "What about all that stuff about this being a hallowed ground and only one soul can enter at a time.

"That became irrelevant the moment this ground was corrupted by the Orichalcos' soldiers."

 _So the seal itself, fine. The soldiers themselves, bad. What terribly inconsistent an inconvenient magic,_ Junko thought.

Ironheart then began scaling down the mountain with the skills of an Olympic athlete.

 _Ironheart…so you truly are…_

"Let's go, Skye!" Chris exclaimed, mounting the dog as they raced down after Ironheart. Junko watched and observed. Just a boring little venture of Yami getting his card back. Ironheart would just hand it over and then—

BOOM!

Junko was jarred from her thoughts by the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning, which struck Ironheart directly across his whole body.

Junko gasped. _Dartz!_

That lightning strike was too precise, not to mention Junko had read up on a similar spell in the spellbook she carried. _But for Dartz to know that spell and wield it…_ She came to a realization. _I see, you're him, aren't you, Dartz? You're the surviving King of Atlantis. Now isn't_ that _a twist._

Chris picked up Timaeus from Ironheart's fading body—as it dispersed into bubbles—as she and her Silver Fang raced towards Yami to hand him Timaeus.

 _Okay so the chances of failure had risen, but really, there's absolutely no cause for—_

BOOM!

Chris and Skye were struck down by a lightning bolt as well.

Junko watched as the Eye of Timaeus floated gently onto the ground, laying face-up, Chris and Skye vanishing into bubbles.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Yami shouted.

 _This is it. My plan is up in smoke. Ironheart and Chris are gone and the only card that can save the Pharaoh is laying face-up in the dirt. And…why is the bottom of the cliff suddenly getting closer._

Before Junko had realized it, she was hoping down the cliff as Ironheart and Chris had done before her, her kinesthetics and analysis remembering the steps that had been taken to jump down the mountain and carefully calculating how she precisely she needed to land to maintain her footing.

"Junko!" Yami called out to her as she sprinted towards him at full speed.

 _I don't understand. I'm running to help him and I can't stop myself. This doesn't make any sense…why am I the one fostering hope right now?_

However, at the thought of fostering hope, Junko felt despair and, on top of that, knew that the hope she was creating now, would create such great despair down the line. No one would see it coming, least of all the Pharaoh. And the feeling inside her heart was ever so…delicious!

Junko ran across the valley rather quickly in spite of her heels. She scooped up Timaeus in her hand, racing towards the Pharaoh. "Don't worry, Pharaoh. I'm coming!" Junko exclaimed.

As Dartz watched all of this unfold, he thought about electrocuting Junko, but then decided against it. He was intrigued by her. The Orichalcos had gifted her its power and yet here she was actively fighting against it. He could not comprehend this. He needed to leave Junko alive. He needed to carefully observe her.

 _What is this woman's game?_ Rafael thought, watching Junko get closer and closer to the Pharaoh, heart pounding in her chest from the exercise.

"Pharaoh, don't worry! I'm here to help!"

"Junko! Stay back! It's dangerous!"

"I don't care!" Junko shouted. "You mean too much to me for me to let it all end here!" As she exclaimed this, the stone of Orichalcos in her hairpin glowed for a brief second.

She reached the Pharaoh's location, putting one hand on the outside of the barrier of the Orichalcos.

"Pharaoh, you have to use Timaeus. It's the only way," She said putting Timaeus on the barrier as well, causing it to ripple.

"But I…"

"I get it! You send Yugi to his demise, but that's not what you should be focusing on!" Junko exclaimed. "If you let your despair consume you now, we're all going to pay the price for it, including me! Including Téa, Joey, your grandfather, and everyone else you care about! Grieve later, take action _now!_ " Junko forced a tear to roll down her cheek to compliment her speech. "Please, Pharaoh." Her hand slipped through the barrier, getting caught at the wrist, "Take it. I'm sure Timaeus will forgive you."

Yami clutched the card and then clutched Junko's hand, their fingers intertwining, her nails caressing the back of his hand. She pulled her hand back through the Orichalcos once Timaeus had been taken. "You know what you have to do. Everyone believes in you. You just have to believe in yourself."

"Yes…you're right." Yami said and turned around to face the Orichalcos soldier and its minion. With a heavy heart, he silently begged Timaeus for forgiveness so that he could save the world. It was apparently enough as, when he attempted to fuse Timaeus together with Dark Magician Girl, it worked. Then, by enhancing her with the spell card Excalibur, the dragon and knight duo were able to vanquish not just Orichalcos Gigas, but the Orichalcos Soldier as well.

With the dust settled, Timaeus and Dark Magician Girl looked at the Pharaoh and he back at them. "Well done, my creatures," he said to them. "He's gone now thanks to you two, but I feel that this is just the beginning." They nodded and then both of them vanished.

As the sky cleared up, Junko suddenly hugged Yami. "You did it!" she exclaimed.

He smiled at her. "Yes, and I couldn't have done it without your help. Thank you, Junko," Yami said. "But…Ironheart and Chris—"

"Were already dead," Junko told him. "I know. They were warriors from the great war."

"How do you…?"

"Analysis. You?"

"Er…visions."

"As if I needed more proof that the millennium items are a creation of ancient Atlantean magic warped by the ancient Egyptians."

"Well, now what?" Yami asked.

Junko whipped out her spellbook. "Why don't you take five? I'm going to whip us up some transportation."

"I still believe we should go looking for Weevil, at least to find his body," Yami said.

Junko groaned. "Look. Time is of the essence. We could waste hours and hours looking for someone who's likely dead after a thirty foot tumble down a cliff or we can press onward towards the matter at hand. Which makes more sense to you? Spoiler alert, it's not the one that gives Dartz ample time to summon the Leviathan."

"But..." Yami protested.

"You don't have to be happy about it. No one's asking you to be. If he had fallen with us, I would've at least protected his soulless body," she lied.

Yami looked sullenly at the ground. Junko pecked him on the cheek, surprising him and causing him to blush brightly.

Junko smiled. "Come on, much as I love that adorably frustrated, "Gods have pity on me" expression on your face, we have a date with destiny."

"Y-yeah," Yami stuttered.

"So don't you worry about a thing," Junko said, flipping through the pages of her spellbook. "I have it all under control."

"You should be careful with that spellbook, Junko," Yami warned her. "Its magical powers may be beyond your comprehension. I don't want you to turn out like I did."

 _Too late for that,_ Junko thought. "Oh don't be such a worrywart. I'll be fine, I promise." She smiled. "Are you worried about me though, Pharaoh? That's so sweet of you."

Yami cleared his throat, trying not to deepen his blush. He spoke with his arms at his sides, eyes closed. "Despite your...dismissive behavior towards Weevil, and the things you've said about yourself. You have done your best to aid me and my friends. I feel as though I can count you among them. That's all."

Junko grinned. "Sure, there's not more to it than that?" she asked mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked her.

Junko chuckled. "Oh. Nothing. Nothing. Now sit tight. I'll get us some new transportation in record time." She then began casting a spell, speaking ancient Atlantean tongue. Yami watched her and was drawn in by Junko's composure and how well she seemed to masterfully speak the language and control the magic. He noticed however that the magic was being funneled through the stone of Orichalcos Junko had glued to her hairpin.

 _So that's how she's controlling the magic. She's channeling it through the power of the Orichalcos._

Suddenly a flash of light shined behind him and caused Yami to look back. A fluffy, purple four-winged, blue feathered creature known only as the monster Sky Dragon appeared as though summoned.

He was so distracted by the creature's sudden appearance that he barely noticed Junko slamming her book shut and mounting the creature. "Well, come on. Let's go."

"Go? On that?"

"Oh come on, he's completely under my control. We'll get from here to Florida in no time at all."

"What about the others?"

"By now, they're all together, Jeep and all. Though, if my calculations are correct, and they usually are, they'll probably run into Kaiba and get a lift from him. He'll probably ditch them first chance he gets and we'll all likely end up at our destination in about 4 to 5 hours."

"Kaiba?" Yami asked, approaching Sky Dragon. "What makes you think they'll run into him?"

Rather than launch into a complicated explanation as to how she deduced her reasoning, Junko simply reached down to Yami to give him a hand to get up onto the dragon's back. She then smiled and answered him with a single sentence that was good enough for his curiosity, "Because destiny says so."

* * *

After a long series of two train rides the day before, the Yukizome, and the minors in her company, had arrived in Charlotte, North Carolina at 2:30am earlier that morning. They were able to get individual hotel rooms—right out of Hope's Peak's field trip budget for the ultimates—and were ready to get back on the road to get to Gainesville, Florida. However, there was a problem.

"What do you mean the buses have been shut down?" Yukizome angrily asked a woman working at the transit center.

"Ma'am, please calm down. I'm only repeating what I was told. We are short on staff with the worldwide crisis currently going on. If you'd like, I can recommend a taxi service."

Yukizome groaned, slapping her eyes with her palms, head tilting back. "I have too many people with me for a taxi and Uber shut down its services for safety too."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. If you'd like I can refund your trip here from yesterday as compensation."

Yukizome sighed. "Sure, let me fill out a form."

The others had heard all of it. "Sounds like we're out of luck for the moment," Hajime stated, starting the conversation.

"Purchasing or even renting a car is probably outside the school's budget, especially since if we were renting it, we'd have to return it in perfect condition. And there's no guarantee we could do that under the circumstances," Kyoko stated.

"Hey, Sonia, you're loaded, right? Can't you buy a car for us or something?" Akane asked.

"Ah, that's a little…"

"Hey! Don't go volunteering Miss Sonia's money like that!" Kazuichi exclaimed.

Sonia's jaw went slack a little. For once, Kazuichi had jumped to her defense in a way that wasn't completely grossing her out, and yet the words "Thank you, Kazuichi," were trapped in her throat.

"I-If we could build our own car, m-maybe we could get to Florida," Mikan suggested.

"That's an ordeal and a half in and of itself," Kyoko stated. "Besides, where would we even get the parts?"

An invisible exclamation mark shot above Kazuichi's head. He whipped out his phone and began typing into it.

"I could contact Kaiba Corp and have them fly a helicopter out to us," Chihiro suggested.

"That doesn't sound safe. Airports are shut down for a reason, aren't they?" Ryota asked.

"Well we can't walk there. That'll take days. And it'll be another day before Munakata could ever get down to us," Hajime pointed out.

"Miss Yukizome can drive a bus, can't she?" Akane inquired.

"We are _not_ stealing a bus," Ryota told her.

"I've got it!" Kazuichi then shouted. The group turned to look at him. "Leave it all to me!"

"Leave what to you?" Hajime asked.

"Making a car, duh," Kazuichi said. "There's an auto salvage yard about an hour's walk from here. It's a bit of a journey, but it's faster and probably cheaper than buying one from a used car lot."

"We'll need not just any car. We'll need a van," Sonia pointed out. "There are ten of us after all."

"Like I said, leave it to me. I don't care if I've got a frame to work with or if I've gotta build a beat-up Oldsmobile with two extra rows of back seats tacked onto it with nothing but scrap parts. If it can get us to Florida, even one way, so we can fix this mess, good enough for me!"

Sonia actually smiled. "Kazuichi…thank you. Do not let money stop you. I'll charge it all. I have a Platinum card after all."

Kazuichi's eyes lit up. "Miss Sonia!"

"I'm no Ultimate Mechanic, but I'll gladly give you a hand," Hajime said. "I'm sturdy enough to at least hold things in place."

"Ah, and I'll help if you need features programmed," Chihiro said.

"What's this about features?" Yukizome asked, walking towards the group.

"Kazuichi is going to build a car for us so we can get to Florida. There's a salvage lot about an hour's walk from here," Kyoko told her.

"Excellent thinking!" Yukizome exclaimed. "Well, lead the way, Kazuichi! We're counting on you!"

Kazuichi saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

To the luck of the nine teenagers, and Yukizome, the used lot happened to be open for business. Kazuichi shopped around with Hajime for company as the two began drafting blueprints and browsing for parts while the rest of the group took a breather. The manager running the salvage lot was nice enough to let the group sit on the cars and eat the burgers and sushi Teruteru had prepared using a battery powered griddle he brought, provided they share with him.

 _Well, at least we won't go hungry,_ Yukizome thought, biting into a burger. "How's the car coming, boys?" she asked Kazuichi and Hajime.

"Still figuring out a few necessary parts," Hajime said, walking up to load up on more sushi. "Kazuichi's checking the back. Told me to get some food."

"He tell you anything about how long it'll take to make the car?" Akane asked.

"Two hours, which is at least significantly faster than if we had been going to Florida on foot or waiting for a bus. We should make the rest of the trip by nightfall depending on who's driving," Hajime said.

"That would be me," Yukizome stated. "Just make sure it's not a stick shift." She stuck her nose in the air. "I hate stick."

Beads of sweat formed on Hajime's forehead and right temple. He smiled nervously. "It's not a stick."

"The fastest we could drive, if we ignore the speed limit, would still bring us close to our destination by eight o' clock," Kyoko pointed out.

"Oh my, a late night romp?" Teruteru chuckled. "How scandalous."

"Go back to cooking and shut your yap," Yukizome stated. "I have chop sticks and you don't want to learn what I can _do_ with them."

This, unfortunately, only made Teruteru blush and smile giddily.

"Say, Mikan, can you keep your vision if you get a chop stick wedged in your eyeball?"

 _That_ however, at least got Teruteru to go back to cooking both silently and nervously.

"That's what I thought," Yukizome said, popping a piece of sushi into her mouth.

"But I didn't say anything," Mikan whined, not realizing it had been a rhetorical question.

It was Akane who eventually brought the cheery mood to a close. While she was in the middle of stuffing her face with a burger, she suddenly stood up straight, eyes narrowing, legs tensing up.

"What's wrong?" Hajime asked, taking notice.

"I smell wet animal fur," Akane said.

"Wet animal…" Hajime said, only to trail off. He was trying to puzzle out why that was a problem, only to realize what Akane was likely getting at. "Gundham!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It would appear I have been sniffed out by the astral powers of The Vigorous One! But just the same!" From out from behind a junked car, Gundham took a mighty leap and landed in front of the group, posing as if primed for battle. "For I, GUNDHAM TANAKA, have arrived to play the role of the Reaper of Souls and drag you all off to the belly of the beast mercilessly!"

"Gundham, please!"

Gundham clammed up when Sonia approached him closer than any other member of the group. He stared at her with a serious, but glowering expression on his face.

Sonia started crying, fists clenched at her chest, eyes shut tight. "Please, Gundham! Stop this! You're our friend!"

"Friend? He stole Nekomaru's soul!" Akane exclaimed. "Let me at him!" She cracked her knuckles.

However, Yukizome put a hand on Akane's shoulder and pulled her back a little, shaking her head. She wanted to see how this would play out a little bit more.

"Coach Nekomaru was but a piecemeal attack for the great bounty laid before me," Gundham chuckled. "And you will make a nice second course, Dark Queen, provided you even have the strength to face me. Or do your knees tremble and your eyes feel so heavy that your blade as dull as stone?"

"Gundham," Sonia's lips trembled. "I will gladly let you steal my soul and carry it away to the farthest corners of the Earth, but not like this. Not like this!" Sonia shouted in anguish.

Gundham chuckled. "Keheheheh. This is my true form, Dark Queen. Does it frighten you? Are you unable to fathom my dark powers now that you've seen them with your own eyes?"

Sonia took a step forward, crunching a few pebbles in the dirt underfoot. Sniffing, eyes open, she clutched a hand over her heart. "I'm not afraid," she said, doing her best not to let more tears fall.

Gundham turned his head to one side. "Pah, your words are but wind. You and I were shaken greatly by the powers of the Fell Dragon. The images we saw, the cruelties we suffered…lesser beings would've been driven into permanent madness." Gundham held his hands up in a kung-fu like pose in front of Sonia. "The fact that you still stand shows the unyielding strength of your spirit, but it has been destroyed by the darkness swimming in your heart. I embraced the power of darkness and made it my own." Gundham laughed. "I have never known such comforting power." He clutched at his scarf. "Tell me, Dark Queen! Will you join me as a wielder of darkness? There are only two paths that lay before you! You can either stand up to the might of I, GUNDHAM TANAKA, or you can join me and we shall crush the Guiding Light together. Choose your path, now!"

Yukizome thought she was going to have to get involved. She watched Sonia stand there, trembling…but then the trembling stopped.

"Gundham, forgive me. I'm sorry it's come to this," Sonia said as she reached behind her back for her duel disk. "But I cannot allow the world to be plunged into darkness like this!"

Gundham smiled. "Then you know what you have to do. It is the will of causality that I shall engulf this world. If you claim you are capable of changing fate, prove it."

Sonia held her duel disk in her hands. It felt heavy. She looked at Gundham, his Atlantean duel disk strapped around his arm. She swallowed, the pain and suffering of being blasted down upon by Ra still shook her. However, now was not the time to be scared. Now was not the time to be consumed by such thoughts. Now…more than ever…she needed to stand up.

Everyone watched as Sonia strapped on her duel disk and then she held up her arm and the disk clicked into place, activating.

"You…will lose your soul, Gundham," Sonia said with a stern, yet concerned expression.

Gundham laughed. "My beloved Dark Queen, if my conquest were to end at your hands…I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two stared each other down.

"Let's duel." Sonia said calmly.  
"Let's duel!" Gundham exclaimed.

"I shall begin this forbidden ritual with this!" Gundham shouted. "The Seal of Orichalcos!" He opened the field spell slot of his duel disk and caused the seal to drop down onto the battlefield.

"Miss Yukizome, do something!" Akane shouted.

Yukizome took a deep breath, nodding and then put her hands on her cheeks before crying out happily, "You can do it, Sonia! We all believe in you!"

"Huh?" Akane was completely confused.

Yukizome dropped her voice down so only Akane could hear her. "This is something Sonia has to confront, Akane. If she doesn't stand up on her own two legs, she'll never be able to go back to her old self."

"But…" Akane said, worried.

"Don't worry. Sonia may not have one of the legendary dragons, but she's still one of the best duelists in our class. And if Gundham does take her soul." Yukizome's pitch dropped down to a chilling contralto. "I'll take his as punishment."

Akane gulped and then gingerly stuffed her face with a burger, chewing slowly.

"And next I shall play this: Armored Elephant!" Gundham declared, playing a yet unseen monster. It was a green elephant with bronze colored armor all over its body. It had 1500 attack points and 1500 defense points. "And thanks to the forbidden power of the Seal of Orichalcos, it gains 500 attack points!"

Armored Elephant gained 500 attack points, bringing its total to 2,000.

"Next, I shall place one card face-down onto the field," Gundham stated, chuckling. "Your hour is at hand, Dark Queen. Do not disappoint me."

Sonia gulped and drew the top card of her deck to her hand. She suddenly felt short of breath, hand trembling, vision waning. This had nothing to do with the shadow game's effects. This all had to do with her own fears and doubts. It had been a long time since Sonia had put on a duel disk, much less dueled.

 _Am I in over my head? Am I still not ready for this?_ She stared down Gundham's elephant, the red glow in its eyes briefly sending a chill up her spine and causing her to sink to her knees.

"Oh no," Yukizome said, trotting up to the seal. She wasn't ready for this. "Gundham," she said, banging on the seal. "Please! Sonia's still not ready to duel yet. Please, if you have any way to stop this, please! She can't duel!"

Can't duel. Those words reverberated in Sonia's head. "You can't do this, Sonia." "A princess doesn't do that." These were words and phrases she had heard countless times from her family, but Sonia had proved them wrong. She had grown and shaped into a fine young lady that they were all proud of. Even before the acceptance to Hope's Peak, as the Crown Princess of Novoselic, her father had told her "Novoselic is in good hands when the throne passes to you."

And yet, here she was, crouched on the ground and in a cold sweat like some peasant. Everything seemed to go black. All Sonia could hear was the sound of her breathing and her own beating heart.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh?" Sonia's verbal confusion was more of an intelligible half-gasped whimper, but the intent was clear as day. She picked up her head and saw a 5-year-old girl standing in front of the pitch blackness. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a pretty pink dress with an adorable pink bow in her hair.

"Who…?"

"I'm you, silly," the girl responded.

Sonia's tear glossed eyes widened as she stared at the little girl. Indeed, this was how she looked when she was but a child. She was innocent, carefree, and she still had her big brother.

The little girl approached her. "You love duel monsters, don't you?"

"I…"

"Remember how big bro used to play with us?"

"But Rafael has…!" Sonia started to exclaim, but trailed off.

Her younger self hugged her, nuzzling her head into Sonia's shoulder, smiling. Sonia gasped, tears running down her cheek.

"It's okay to feel scared sometimes," her younger self said. "But, we can't stay scared forever. Think of all the things we did in search of Rafael. There were scary moments, but there were also fun moments too."

"But…the shadow realm…"

It was unlike anything Sonia had ever experienced. Although she had learned to withstand minor forms of torture, the Shadow Realm went _beyond_ torture. She had been trapped inside it for almost 24 hours. She had seen horrific images that even now made her want to puke. She had been helpless, as if a floating consciousness with no semblance of her five senses. It had been utter hell, and it had all started from getting attacked by Ra.

The panic attack passed as Sonia's vision cleared, her surroundings coming back into view.

"Is the ordeal too great for you? Are you planning on giving up so soon? The ritual has only begun!" Gundham exclaimed.

Sonia stayed on the ground, looking at Gundham, eyes shaking with fear, tears still staining the bottom of her eyes.

"I thought you were going to punish me with the full force of the Nevermind Royal Family," Gundham stated. "Or does your reach exceed your grasp?"

"I…"

"My feet are planted firmly upon this soil. No matter how long this affair may last, I will wait." Gundham grinned. "Stand, Dark Queen. Face the force of evil lay before you and smite it with your holy light and sacrilegious darkness! I am not afraid!"

 _Gundham knows what could happen to him and yet…he's still willing to duel._ Sonia swallowed. _I must be brave._ Sonia stood on her feet. She wobbled, but she was managing her mental state for now. "I've drawn, so it's still my move!" She exclaimed. Despite her trauma, Sonia still remembered her deck in and out. Her combos were second nature to her. "I activate the special ability of Darklord Ixchel! By discarding her and one Darklord card from my hand, I can draw two more cards!" Sonia sent Ixchel and Zerato to her graveyard, pulling two fresh cards to her hand. "Next, I activate Monster Reborn, allowing me to summon Ixchel from my graveyard back to my side of the field!"

The beautiful, but deadly Darklord Ixchel with her purple hair and four wings floated in front of Sonia, with her massive 2,500 attack points and 3,000 defense points. A corrupted halo floated above her head.

"Next, I summon to the field my Queen's Knight!" Sonia declared as the red clad warrioress stood upon the battlefield with 1,600 attack points. "And now, Ixchel, attack! Dark energy barrage!"

Ixchel gathered energy above her head and in between her hands and blasted Armored Elephant as the gathered energy turned into an onslaught of smaller energy beams. However, despite the overwhelming assault, Armored Elephant did not disappear. Instead, only its armor vanished and Gundham took 500 points of damage, bringing his life point total to 3,500.

Gundham laughed. "Fortunately for me, Armored Elephant remains in play even after it has been attacked at the cost of only 500 defense points." Gundham said as his monster now only had 1,000 defense points. "Of course, this ability is only good once while Armored Elephant remains on the field, but seeing as how Queen's Knight lacks the astral power to defeat it, my life points are safe."

Sonia gulped. This was not good. She looked at the four cards in her hand. "I shall set one card face-down," Sonia stated. "And I shall end my turn."

Gundham chortled. "I hope your trauma is not holding back your power for if it is, you shall rue the day you underestimated GUNDHAM TANAKA!" Gundham declared, drawing from the top of his deck. "As Armored Elephant has served his purpose, I offer him up as a sacrifice to summon this, my Beast of Talwar!"

Gundham's elephant vanished and, in its place, there appeared a beefy, green demon with blue wings, twin sabers and 2,400 attack points.

"And thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos, he is even _more_ powerful!" Gundham declared. Beast of Talwar's eyes glowed fiercely as the Seal of Orichalcos emblem placed itself upon its forehead. Its attack power then became 2,900, making it the most powerful monster on the field.

"Go, my monster!" Gundham shouted, "Destroy Queen's Knight!"

"Ah!" Yukizome, Akane, and Hajime were all surprised. Most duelists in this scenario would target Ixchel given how much of a threat it was. Gundham must've either been extremely confident in his field presence, or he just wanted to inflict some serious pain to poor Sonia. And, given the circumstances, either or both could be true.

With a massive slash from his blade, Talwar annihilated Queen's Knight, splitting open her armor plating and smacking her into the dirt. The force of the blow threw Sonia against the wall of the seal, sinking her life points to 2,700.

"Tell me Dark Queen, can you fathom the weight of my power now?" Gundham asked. "I'm barely using twenty percent of what the Orichalcos can grant me!"

"Sonia, are you okay?" Yukizome asked her as Sonia's shoulder remained firm against the wall of the seal. Her body was shaking and she was cowering. She glared and shouted, "Gundham, what the hell are you thinking? You _know_ she's suffering!"

"This is a battlefield!" Gundham retorted. "The weak shall be weeded out and only the strong shall prevail! The Dark Queen stepped onto this battlefield and she shall lie in the bed she has made, though it is made of dirt!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Kazuichi came running over to the area. He didn't need a high IQ to put the pieces together from more than a glance. "Gundham, what the hell gives? How could you! And to Sonia!"

Gundham gave Kazuichi no reply.

"Hey! Answer me when I'm talking to you!" Kazuichi exclaimed indignantly. "Miss Sonia has been worried about you, and you're repaying her worry by trying to take her soul! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"There are things in this world that even you cannot comprehend, Kazuichi Soda. The power of darkness shows no mercy and it certainly does not have any compassion for those caught in its shadow."

"Enough with the cryptic nonsense! Look at Sonia! She's terrified! How could you do this to her?!"

Gundham gave no reply once more.

"Hey! Say something!"

"That's enough, Kazuichi," Sonia said calmly.

"Huh?" Kazuichi looked at Sonia, loosening the tension in his fists.

"Gundham," Sonia said. "They're right. I'm very terrified. The scars of the Shadow Realm still haunt me, but…" Sonia stood, still trembling. "I refuse to let that stop me now!" Sonia went for the top card of her deck. "I draw!" Sonia declared, drawing the top card of her deck. She looked at her hand and then at the field. There was no reason to hesitate. She had precisely the power needed to shut Gundham down. "I activate Cestus of Dagla!" This magic card will boost Ixchel's attack power by 500 points.

Ixchel obtained the Cestus on her right fist as her attack power rose. It was now 3,000, making her the strongest monster on the field.

"And now, Ixchel! Attack!" Sonia shouted. "Destroy Beast of Talwar!"

"Keheheh! HAHAHAHA!" Gundham laughed. "A valiant effort Dark Queen, but ultimately fruitless! Reveal face-down card: My Bark of Dark Ruler! All I have to do is lower my life points by increments of 100 and it will be _your_ monster destroyed by battle this turn!"

"Sorry, Gundham, but I would not have attacked if I did not have a plan. I activate _my_ face-down card: Trap Jammer!"

Gundham's jaw went slack. He certainly hadn't expected that.

"This trap card nullifies your trap card and allows my attack to continue!" Sonia declared. Gundham's trap suddenly sparked and then exploded, allowing Ixchel to continue her attack as she punched Talwar right in the chest and sent it tumbling to the ground, where upon it exploded. Gundham's life points then ticked down to 3,400 and Sonia gained 100 life points. This gave her 2,800 life points and left Sonia with a monster strong enough to contend with Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field.

"All right, Miss Sonia! Eat it, Gundham!" Kazuichi declared.

However, Gundham had already regained his composure. "Do you feel it, Dark Queen? The rush of adrenaline? The sheer power coursing through your veins? To embark on a summoner's journey and command the very fabric of reality!" Gundham declared. "Such power is precisely at your fingertips!"

"I…" Sonia took a moment to realize that, for the moment, her panicked breathing had ceased. Her vision was clear and she felt…stronger than ever. But…why?

Gundham chuckled. "Your trial to confront your nightmares is almost but at an end. How quaint. But I will not go quietly into the void! It is my move!" Gundham roared. He drew the top card of his deck, giving him five cards in his hand. "And now, behold the key to your ultimate suffering. I activate Polymerization!" Gundham shouted. "And with it, from my hand, I fuse Mystical Sheep Number with my faithful Summoned Skull in order to create a monster of absolute terror! Behold! Black Skull Dragon!"

Sonia's eyes shrunk in as Black Skull Dragon roared upon the battlefield, taking up almost the entire space on Gundham's side of the seal locking the two duelists in combat. With its large black body, demonic horns, and dozens of sharp teeth, Black Skull Dragon was truly a nightmare to behold. With 3,200 attack points and 2,500 defense points, it completely eclipsed the power of Sonia's Ixchel.

"And now, with the power of the Orichalcos, I increase my beast's power by 500 points."

With a mightier roar, shadows leaking from its mouth, Black Skull Dragon's attack power increased to 3,700, making it one of the most terrifying monsters that Sonia had ever laid eyes upon.

Her heart beat fast, memories of the Shadow Realm came flooding back in an instant. Sonia suddenly dropped to her knees and let out an ear-piercing scream of fear and anguish. Those red eyes gazing into her soul, that black form reminiscent of shadows themselves, it was all too much for her soul to bear.

Gundham laughed. "Yes! Feel the weight of your despair as you tremble before my dragon!" He exclaimed.

"Dude, she's freaking traumatized!" Kazuichi shouted.

"Gundham, stop bullying her!" Hajime scolded. "You two shared such a strong bond in Battle City, and now you're just throwing it all away! For what? For untold power?"

Gundham laughed. "You're the last one that should be lecturing me about power, Singularity." He looked at Yukizome. "And what of you, Guiding Light, have you any harsh words for this bearer of the Forbidden Seal, for the far from humble Supreme Overlord of Ice?"

"No," Yukizome said unnervingly calmly. "Because words mean nothing now." She gave a glare that pierced into Gundham's soul. "Punishment will more that suffice."

Gundham had to take a moment to collect his composure, but Yukizome saw the fracture in his persona all the same. It was still his turn, and he wasn't going to show any remorse.

"Black Skull Dragon! Attack!" Gundham roared. "Molten Fireballs!"

With a barrage of meteor-like fireballs fired from its throat, Black Skull Dragon utterly annihilated Ixchel, bringing Sonia's life points down to 2,100. The flames and the destruction of her monster, only served to wound and traumatize Sonia further.

"There is nothing on the field to protect you and you stand before the king of demonic dragons himself!" Gundham declared. He seemed to take pleasure in Sonia's torment as he added, "On your knees, kneeling before this emperor of darkness. Such is the proper place for a fallen and overthrown Queen. If you _beg_ for mercy, I shall grant you a swift and painless demise. Your soul will be torn from your body, but your dignity may survive!" Gundham laughed. "If it's too much for you to bear, Dark Queen, you may certainly give up, but I'll take more than just your soul, I'll take your deck, your duel disk and your pride! For one such as you have no need of such things, sitting there, groveling on the ground like a rabbit before the wolf!"

Sonia's panic attack was back in full swing. She couldn't do this. She could barely move, let alone draw the card to begin her turn. It was over. No more. She couldn't duel anymore.

"Yes you can."

Sonia's younger self gave her a hug from behind, surprising Sonia once more.

"You love dueling. Are you really going to throw it all away?"

"I…"

"Yes, Little Sonia, aren't you going to fight?"

The voice of Marik's dark half shattered Sonia's resolve as she saw his image in front of her, the rest of the world having faded to black. He laughed in her face. "Will you not stand up and face the darkness, or are you too scared to even speak?"

Sonia began hyperventilating.

The others could see this, even if Sonia had shut them out. Mikan was in shambles. "No! The duel has to stop! If this keeps up, Sonia's going to have a heart attack!"

The imaginary Marik walked towards Sonia, putting his fingers all over her face, tilting her head back and letting his long tongue hang out of his mouth. "Poor Little Sonia, so frightened and broken by the power of the shadows. I'd laugh if it weren't so pathetic."

Sonia began to whimper, almost crying.

"Do I frighten you, girl?" Marik asked.

"Yes," Sonia cried.

Marik laughed in her face as he held up the Millennium Rod. "Good."

Sonia shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable to come.

 _ **Don't you dare give up, my liege.**_

Sonia squeaked as Marik was suddenly pushed back by a powerful, sharp and long sword. A trio of purple wings covered Sonia's body as she stared up at the back of a being with white hair, pale skin and no less than _eight_ purple and white feathery wings. Atop the creature's head was a corrupted red halo.

"Do not let him scare you, Sonia," the creature spoke in a reassuring and deep voice. "The power of your heart is far too strong to be broken by darkness."

Sonia stuttered as she looked at the being that had saved her. "Da-Darklord Morningstar?"

With one of his wings, Morningstar caressed Sonia on the head. "It has been difficult to watch you suffer, my liege." He said, holding up his blade, aiming it at Marik. "The fear and doubt within your heart is a deep wound indeed, but though the shadows are deceitful and cruel, they are also lovely."

"I…do not understand," Sonia said.

"Remember? Darklord Morningstar was the first rare card we ever obtained," her younger self told her.

 _That's right, when I obtained Morningstar, I started to build my entire deck around him and sought after the rare Darklord cards._ Memories of when she only had Ukoback and Marie as Darklord Monsters, in addition to Morningstar brought Sonia a sense of calm and tranquility.

"You were isolated in darkness. And in your isolation, in your helplessness, you forgot something when you returned to this world," Morningstar said and, with a slash of his sword, made the illusionary Marik vanish. The black world turned a more mystical purple as every Darklord monster in Sonia's deck appeared, surrounding her. "You are never alone. For we are your subjects. Our power is your power."

"Your friends are also able to support you when we cannot," Ixchel said to Sonia. "Even Gundham, even now."

"I do not understand," Sonia said, confused.

"You are still panicking," Morningstar said to her. "It's time for you to wake up. You must realize the truth. Wake up, Sonia."

"Wake up, Sonia," Ixchel said.

"SONIA, PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Mikan's heartbroken, panicked shout had Sonia's eyes shoot open. She was lying on the dirt, knees halfway tucked into a fetal position. She quickly came to her senses. It was now her turn. Gundham had just finished destroying Ixchel. She was still in the middle of a duel. And though she'd clearly just lost consciousness, she wasn't about to stop here.

Pushing off the ground, groaning like she'd just had a nap, Sonia pushed herself to her feet. Then, balling her right hand into her fist, she stared resolutely at Gundham and his Black Skull Dragon. She grunted in affirmation of her stalwart stance.

"Sonia," Mikan sobbed. "Are you okay? I thought you went into cardiac arrest."

"No, Mikan," Sonia said, glancing back with a warm smile at her friend. "Thank you for worrying about me. I'm going to be all right now."

"You sure about that? You've got a Black Skull Dragon staring you in the face and you've lost almost half your life points," Hajime said.

Sonia smiled, nodding to Hajime. "I'm fine."

"How are you feeling?" Yukizome asked her.

"I think I'm going to be all right," Sonia said. She looked at the three cards in her hand, which included Darklord Morningstar. He would not be played on the battlefield as per her current plan, but his presence alone was a comfort. _What is it you were trying to tell me?_ She thought, staring at the card.

"Feeling more level-headed, are we?" Gundham asked. "Has the fear in your heart begun to subside?"

Sonia shook her head. "No. I am still afraid, but I won't let that deter me now! I must duel! I _must_!" Sonia shouted and drew the top card of her deck. "First, I shall activate this magic card, Soul Release! This will allow me to banish my entire graveyard from the game!" Sonia removed Trap Jammer, Ixchel, Zerato, Cestus of Dagla and Queen's Knight from her graveyard, putting Soul Release inside it.

Gundham stared puzzlingly at Sonia, wondering what her strategy was here.

"And next, I shall activate this spell card: Different Dimension Reincarnation!" Sonia shouted. "By discarding a card from my hand," She said, leaving her with only Darklord Morningstar in her hand. "I can target one of the monsters that have been removed from my graveyard and summon it to the field and I choose Darklord Zerato!"

From a rip in the dimensional boundaries, a fiendish swordsman with demonic, red wings and blue skin emerged onto the battlefield with 2,800 attack points and 2,300 defense points.

"And what exactly do you plan to do with that?" Gundham asked, intrigued.

"Cut you down of course," Sonia said with a slight scowl and no amount of mercy in her tone of voice.

Gundham gasped.

"I activate Darklord Zerato's special ability!" Sonia shouted. "By discarding Darklord Morningstar from my hand, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field."

"What?! Impossible!" Gundham balked, panicked.

"Very possible," Sonia said sternly. "Go! Darklord Zerato! Destroy his Black Skull Dragon!"

Charging powerful darkness through his blade, Zerato made a wide slash across the battlefield, cleaving Black Skull Dragon in half, causing the monster to explode in destruction.

"My monster is gone…and yours has yet to attack," Gundham sweated.

"Indeed," Sonia said as her voice dropped to a very familiar, and rather unsettling contralto. "There is only room on this battlefield, and it is I," Sonia declared calmly, swinging her arm down, wrist bent, fingers together, tips pointed up at an angle. "Bow down."

Taking her implicit command, Zerato charged forward past Gundham and slashed him across the chest, causing Gundham to drop to his knees as Zerato flew up and back towards Sonia, flapping his wings forcefully to steady his hovering in front of her.

Gundham held his opposite shoulder with his unbandaged arm as his life points were diminished all the way down to 600 points.

"Impressive," Gundham grunted, down on one knee, one eye closed.

"All right! Way to go, Miss Sonia!" Kazuichi cheered.

"There's the Ultimate Princess back in action!" Hajime declared.

"I'm really proud of you Sonia," Yukizome said to her.

"It's not over yet," Sonia said with a calm, unflinching gaze. "The price to pay for using Darklord Zerato's ability is that he goes to the graveyard at the end of my turn." A blue light shimmered from the top down upon Darklord Zerato, removing him from the field.

"But that leaves you wide open!" Akane cried out in alarm.

"It is a risk I must take," Sonia said. "I have no other choice."

"Sonia…" Hajime was much less enthusiastic than before.

Gundham laughed. "Keheheh. I see. So, you took the only risk available to you to pull out ahead. Well done, Dark Queen. Well done." A wide grin was plastered all over Gundham's face. "Unfortunately, it will be all for naught." Gundham drew the top card of his deck and looked at it. "In Russia there is a saying: Scared of wolves, don't go in the forest. And in my case," Gundham slapped a monster onto the card reader. "I mean that _quite literally_! Go, Silver Fang!"

The well-known wolf-like monster appeared on Gundham's side of the field with 1,200 attack points and 800 defense points. Its howl echoed through the salvage lot.

"And with the power of the Orichalcos, he becomes even stronger!" Gundham's monster's eyes became red with the power of the Orichalcos as the emblem appeared on its forehead. More worrisome were its now 1,700 attack points.

"Go, my beast! Attack! Sonic Wail!"

With a loud howl, sound waves echoed from Silver Fang's throat and slammed into Sonia, knocking her towards the wall.

However, rather than let herself be deterred by the direct attack, Sonia firmly planted her shoe in the ground and whipped her head back at Gundham, glaring. Her life points then fell down to 400.

"Has Sonia really conquered her fear and trauma?" Kyoko wondered, completely confused.

"I'll examine her later, but she certainly seems back to her old self," Mikan stated.

 _Come on, Sonia,_ Yukizome thought.

"While I have two cards in my hand," Gundham said. "Neither of them are worthy to grace our humble game at this time. It is your move, Dark Queen. Do not disappoint me."

"I shall not," Sonia said. "I draw." She looked at the card she drew. It was not a monster, but she could still use it. "I activate Darklord Contact! This magic card allows me to bring back any Darklord monster in my graveyard into defense position. Unfortunately, since Morningstar can only be summoned from my hand by tributing two monsters, I must call back to the field my Darklord Zerato!"

Zerato crouched on one knee, using its wings to protect itself. It had 2,300 defense points, a solid defense in Sonia's opinion.

"Impressive, Dark Queen. Darklord Zerato is certainly powerful, far more powerful than most monsters I could play." Gundham drew the top card of his deck. "Unfortunately, the keyword there is most. I sacrifice my noble Silver Fang to play Behemoth The King of All Animals!"

A bulging, pink beast with a long, purple mane appeared on the battlefield. It had 2,700 attack points and 1,500 defense points.

Sonia gasped.

"Worry not, Dark Queen," Gundham said, chuckling. "Since I offered but a piecemeal sacrifice to this noble beast, his appetite is not sated, therefore he is not at full power. Observe."

Behemoth's attack power dropped to 2,000.

"However, that means little when I have the power of the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Behemoth's attack power jacked up to 2,500.

Sonia gasped again.

"And before you have _any_ hopes of victory, I shall activate the might Horn of the Unicorn!" Gundham declared. "This will increase Behemoth's attack power to a nigh-unstoppable 3,200!"

Behemoth's attack power increased more as the Horn appeared on its ahead above the emblem of the Seal of Orichalcos. Lightning radiated through the horn and the monster roared fiendishly.

"And now, my beast, destroy Darklord Zerato!" Gundham shouted. "Use the power of Horn of the Unicorn and vanquish it from the field!"

With a terrifying roar, Behemoth unleashed lightning from its horn and utterly annihilated Darklord Zerato, leaving Sonia defenseless once more.

Gundham chuckled. "Are you well, Dark Queen? Do you realize now the differences in our power? Behold! See now the violent struggle I make in the face of adversity! I have faced the Fell Dragon and only grown stronger! The power of the Orichalcos runs through my blood and has left me the ultimate victor of this duel! You cannot escape _destiny_!"

Sonia became nervous, but she did not cower as she had before. But…what could she do, really? She had no more monsters in her deck that could stand up to Gundham's Behemoth. She had nothing on the field and nothing in her hand and too few life points to summon from her graveyard or outside the duel, not that that would help her now.

Sonia would not give in. She had come so far. If she could conquer Gundham and his behemoth, then maybe she could finally—

Sonia gasped. Was _that_ what Gundham was trying to do this whole time? Was that his plan? Did he…want her to win?

A dark glow emitted from her graveyard. Sonia took out Darklord Morningstar and looked at it. And in that moment she understood. She knew exactly what was going on.

 _I see…_ Sonia dripped out a pair of tears and wiped them away from her eyes. _I haven't been the only one suffering this whole time. I thought the Seal of Orichalcos buried your trauma with its dark powers…but I was wrong. We were all wrong. Gundham…I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner. Please forgive me._ Sonia bit her lip and sucked in her tears. _There is one card I can play that could turn this whole duel around. I just have to draw it!_

Sonia placed the top card of her hand on her deck as a golden light gave off from her duel disk. _Come to me,_ she thought as though tapping into some sort of supernatural power to pull the one card she needed to end the pain and suffering between her…and the man she loved.

She smiled when she saw what she drew. Yes. This was it. This was exactly the monster she needed.

Raising the card high above her head, clasped between her index and middle finger, Sonia declared, "I summon to the field, Victoria!"

In a flash of golden light, a blond woman with golden dragon wings, riding a golden, four-headed dragon appeared on the battlefield. She was wielding a golden scepter and had 1,800 attack points and 1,500 defense points.

"And what exactly is that supposed to prove?" Gundham asked. "Her attack power is far too low to be of any use to you now. You would have to essentially double her attack points and your hand is empty."

"I won't be using any of my resources," Sonia said, striking her arm down, hand tilted up in a knife-like shape. "I'll be using yours! I shall win this duel by turning your own power against you!"

"What?!" Gundham gasped, flabbergasted.

"I activate Victoria's special ability! This allows me to resurrect any dragon-type monster in another player's graveyard to my side of the field. So rise now and serve me, BLACK SKULL DRAGON!"

A shimmering golden light erupted from Gundham's duel disk and then a chasm of golden light erupted in front of Sonia's feet. The light was guided and controlled by her monster, Victoria.

"What…foul sorcery…is this?" Gundham exclaimed, feeling his monster pulled from his own graveyard to Sonia's side of the field.

"Gundham, it's okay," Sonia said with a smile. "I know."

Gundham looked at Sonia with a calm smile and then he laughed. "If the end of times have come, then I shall not turn back! Strike me down with your holy wrath! For, I, Gundham Tanaka, SHALL NOT YIELD!"

Black Skull Dragon emerged on Sonia's side of the field. _It's just like back then, isn't it?_ Sonia thought. _Using my opponent's monster against them to seize victory. But this time, I shall be the one remaining victorious._ "Black Skull Dragon!" Sonia shouted. "Crush Behemoth now with Molten Fireballs!"

"Behemoth! Do not falter! Unicorn Lightning counterattack!"

The battlefield was set ablaze and crackled with electric discharge as the two monsters fired their attacks at each other. Both were destroyed amidst the ground rumbling chaos. But then, aloft her golden dragon, Victoria continued her charge towards Gundham to strike him down.

"Victoria! End this duel!" Sonia shouted.

 _You did it, Dark Queen,_ Gundham thought, smiling tranquilly. He held his arms out wide, standing spread eagle to take Victoria's scepter blast. _You overcame your fears._ Gundham saw the strong, undeterred look in Sonia's eyes, even if they were wet with tears. Her golden hair billowed in the breeze and she had her fist gripped tight in front of her chest. _I am happy to see that look in your eyes once more. Your strength has been restored. This bearer of the evil eye,_ Gundham thought as he saw Victoria charge her energy beam, _has no regrets._

Victoria attacked and struck Gundham directly. "GEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGH!" Gundham cried out in pain from the direct attack, his life points dropping to 0 at the same time.

Gundham then began to fall back as the Seal of Orichalcos surrounded him. However, before he could hit the ground, he fell gently into Sonia's arms.

"Gundham!" she sobbed. "Gundham!"

Gundham coughed. "And so, you have conquered your fear of the shadows. All...is as it should be."

Hajime gasped. Now even he realized what Gundham had been trying to do this whole time. "Gundham…you don't mean…"

"I sought the powers of the unknown," Gundham said, looking up overhead at the storm clouds above. "I cursed my own powerlessness from the land of the shadows. I wanted it back," He raised his bandaged arm up above his head and clenched his fist. "I wanted the great power I possessed in the power of the shadows. Once one has had a taste of power, thou cannot think of but drinking from the whole cup."

"Your shadow duel with Marik," Yukizome said as she and the rest of the students gathered around Gundham. "You were able to fight him even without your cards." Gundham had relished in the tale when recounting his experiences to the class.

Gundham continued his explanation. "When my goblet was empty, I saw the monster I had become, neither devil nor angel, but something far worse." He lowered his arm and turned his head to look at Sonia, "I was unworthy to stand at your side."

"That's not true," Sonia said. She sobbed out tears. "That's not true!" she repeated.

"I am too unclean for even you, Dark Queen. You'd best forget about me and let me drift alone into hell," Gundham said with a smile. "It only matters that you are safe."

"I will not!" Sonia shouted, wrapping her arms around Gundham, hugging him tightly. "If you are bound for hell then so am I! Gundham, please! You never had to do any of this for me! It's my fault! I didn't realize you were suffering too! Gundham!" Sonia howled in sorrow. "Gundham! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she wailed.

"It's too late now," Gundham said, putting his hand firmly on Sonia's back. "Goodbye, Dark Queen."

"No. NOOOOOOO!" Sonia shouted.

Kazuichi pulled his hat down over his eyes. Even if Gundham was his rival for Sonia's affection, even if he'd been a total bastard, even if Sonia had chosen him, even now, even with all that, he still understood the sacrifice Gundham had made. And he could only silently pay respect to a man that, he felt, was of a far greater caliber than himself.

"Gundham…" Even Akane was shaken up by this. "This whole time…you were just trying to help Sonia?"

"I think that's abundantly clear by now," Kyoko said.

"But why…why like this?" Akane shouted. "Nekomaru's suffering now because you! How do you intend to excuse yourself for this, huh?"

Gundham laughed weakly. "I don't."

"WHAT?!"

Gundham stared up at the storm clouds. He could feel the call of the Orichalcos, the sound of the Leviathan's rumbling growl. "Tell my story to all that will listen. Tell it truly, ill deeds along with the good. Let my sins be judged accordingly. The rest…" Gundham said, tilting his head back as he coulf eel his soul leaving his body. His last two words, though spoken were barely able to escape his lips before his soul was completely removed. "…Is silence."

Gundham then lay in Sonia's arms, soulless as his arm went slack at his side, dropping from her back.

"Gundham?" Sonia asked, finding him unresponsive. "Gundham!" Sonia looked at Gundham, his eyes closed, a content smile on his face. Her eyes welled with tears as she smacked her forehead into his chest. She cried, harder than she ever had in her life, staining his outfit with her tears. Her fingers clutched at his scarf and coat. It wasn't fair. _It should've been me!_ Sonia wailed internally, not really meaning it. The words only raced through her mind because she wanted Gundham back by any means, even at the cost of her own soul.

Hajime clenched his fists tightly, grinding his teeth in anguish. He felt a firm hand put itself on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Kazuichi standing behind him, hiding his sullen expression with his hat. "Come on," the ultimate mechanic said, "We've got work to do. Right now…that's the best way to help him."

Hajime sighed, "Yeah. Come on, Chihiro."

"Yeah…I'm coming," Chihiro said, reluctantly following after the two. Having worked alongside Gundham during the incident with Noah, even the young programmer couldn't help but find his heart sinking.

Kyoko, used to comatose and dead bodies, merely took out a pocket notebook, jotting down notes. _So, this is what it looks like when a person loses their soul._

Mikan and Sonia were now hugging each other and crying into each other. Ryota, Teruteru, and even Akane all looked disheartened by the sacrifice Gundham had made. He wasn't the irredeemably evil bad guy they'd all marked him as. He was just playing the part of the villain to help the suffering heart of one of their noblest allies. But…was it worth it? Was it worth such tragedy?

Unfortunately, contemplation of this moment could not be performed for long. A roaring shout of raw anger shook the lot as it ascended towards the sky. "DAAAAAAAAAARTZ!"

The others gasped and looked towards Yukizome, eyes filled with tears, rage and hatred plain upon her face as she stared up at the sky. She felt it in her gut that Dartz had to be watching and she wanted him to know that he'd done more than just put the fight in her, he had blatantly _pissed. Her. Off._ She could see more than just Gundham's suffering, but Nagito and Hiyoko's as well. Dartz had taken advantage of their insecurities. He'd won them over with promises of power and pretty words and now he was using them to hurt others, including their own classmates, her precious students.

Fists clenched tightly, face seething with rage, Yukizome shouted up at the sky, "You won't get away with this, do you hear me?! I am going to hunt you down and I won't let you pass on until I've made sure you've suffered double for everything you've done to my students!"

Hajime, who had not yet completely walked away from the scene, could only stare at Yukizome exploding into pure rage. And, for a second, Kazuichi thought her hair was about to turn golden she was so pissed off.

"Hajime! Kazuichi! Chihiro! Get that car built on the double!" She commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" They all declared and rushed off to build the car.

"Are…you okay?" Kyoko asked, pretty sure she was asking a stupid question.

"I'm _fine_ ," Yukizome said, though clearly not with the way she spat out the word fine. "Once we have our vehicle, we're headed straight for Doma. Dartz wants a war? He's _got_ one," Yukizome said, glaring at nothing in particular. "And I'm a walking army." Her glare deepened. "Nobody hurts my students," she said venomously.

* * *

"Then come, young Yukizome," Dartz said, chuckling, watching Yukizome while knelt down in front of the Leviathan's shrine. "Even if you carry the spirit of Iona, she already failed to stop me once before. Your crusade is pointless. Soon, this entire world will be engulfed by the power of the Leviathan and neither you, nor the Pharaoh, will be able to stop me."

Dartz then laughed and his laughter echoed through the entire prayer hall. Soon he would have all the souls he needed. A new world order would soon be at hand.

* * *

 **(A/N: Dartz, buddy, I think you should be a bit more worried about the copious amounts of** _ **pain**_ **, Yukizome is bringing your way. That said, good lord this chapter. Hooray for Sonia finally getting over her fears, but at what cost? If you have to dig two graves when you set out for revenge, what the hell even describes what the heck happened here?**

 **Next time on Dueling Trigger Finger, if we're lucky, we actually will get a break from Junko. It's time for Joey Wheeler to step back into the spotlight. It's blond vs blonde. Will Joey be able to conquer the power of Natsumi's Koa'ki Meiru monsters? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Dueling Trigger Finger!**

 **Until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	77. Lightning Round

**(A/N: Hi everyone! Been a while! A few things have happened since the last update. For the first time in my life, Valentine's Day wasn't Singles Awareness Day for me and, on top of that, I now have a girlfriend for the second time in my life and I am on Cloud Nine. Additionally, I have also finished Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Pretty good game all things considered. But that's neither here nor there. Let's get started on today's chapter).**

* * *

With Joey behind the wheel of Mukuro's Jeep, he, Téa and Tristan were driving along the train tracks in search of their friends. It took a few hours, but they were eventually able to catch up with Mai, Mukuro and Miho. The trio had stopped by a clearing so that Mukuro could call Junko. Unfortunately, cell reception in the middle of the Southwestern plains was about as terrible as one could expect, leaving Mukuro at a loss for what to do and how the group was going to get to Florida. No signal meant no GPS and there were clouds for days in the sky, so no using the sun or stars to figure out which way was east.

"Tristan!" Miho darted over to him, arms spread wide, throwing her arms around him, having been so worried for her boyfriend.

Tristan pat her head. "It's okay, Miho. I'm fine."

"Are you guys okay?" Téa asked, approaching Mai, Mukuro and Miho.

"Had a little bit of trouble, but we're still kicking," Mai said, giving Téa a thumb's up.

The five teens, and Mai, swapped stories about their encounters, and quickly established that Yami and Junko were still unaccounted for.

"If I comprehend Junko as well as I think I do, she and the Pharaoh have likely headed for Florida on their own. Junko still has the Altanean Spellbook. She could summon a monster to life, tamed for her and the Pharaoh as a means of transportation."

"Why not come get us?" Joey asked.

"Knowing Junko, she wants to save time and we will eventually catch up with her, but I am uncertain how we will determine our direction with the clouds overhead. The duel with Valon turned our position so many times I have since lost track. I would normally have tools or a two-way radio for reconvening with other soldiers in such circumstances, but that is not the case at present."

"So…what? We're stuck here?" Joey wondered.

"Unless we had some sort of magnetic compass," Mukuro pointed out.

"We could just wait out the clouds," Mai stated.

"If it starts to rain, we do not have shelter though," Mukuro pointed out. "The best we have are the ponchos in the trunk of the jeep."

"Great, so now what?" Tristan asked. "Wait for transportation to fall out of the sky?"

As if he'd said the magic words, the sound of a turbine engine could be heard overhead. A plane was descending fast from behind where Joey's group had driven towards Mai's group.

"Isn't that one of Kaiba's?" Mai asked.

"At the angle it's going, it will crash in the forest beyond," Mukuro stated. "That kind of impact will cause a fire. And depending on what kind of fuel is on board, possibly an explosion."

"What?! But the people on board…" Téa started to worry.

"So what? It's Kaiba," Joey said.

"How can you say that?" Téa asked.

As Joey and Téa bickered, Mukuro's brain had clicked into an analyses mode of her own. While nowhere _near_ as good as Junko's to predict the future, Mukuro would not be the ultimate soldier if she could not analyze her surroundings under extreme circumstances to evaluate risk and probability of success in a do or die setting.

Time had slowed down to a crawl for the dark haired teen. She'd already calculated the arc angle and velocity of Kaiba's plane as well as her own physical capabilities and the distance between herself and the ground as well as the time in seconds before impact. Unfortunately, no solution presented itself under the current circumstances.

In the middle east, Mukuro was rarely, if ever, tasked with bringing down an aircraft on foot. Even when she was, rockets were usually available. But this time she needed the passengers alive. Junko needed Kaiba alive for her plan. And as for Mukuro herself, well, Kaiba alive helped her too.

" _Seto Kaiba is one of my personal heroes."_

In an article with his local paper, Makoto had been interviewed as a Battle City finalist. Mukuro wondered, would Makoto…like her if she told him how she saved Seto Kaiba's life from a plane crash.

Mukuro slapped her cheeks methodically before she drifted off into her own subconscious fantasies. Fortunately, the thought of Makoto had given her an idea.

"Joey, summon Hermos!"

"Huh? What? Right now?" Joey stuttered.

"Yes," Mukuro responded plainly.

"Uh, okay," Joey said. "Hermos!" Joey shouted and released the dragon into the air as it put its feet firmly on the ground.

Fortunately for Mukuro, Hermos wasn't nearly big enough that she wasn't able to take a running leap onto his back in between his shoulders. "Hup!" she yelped as she flew through the air onto the dragon's back.

Then, putting a gloved hand on the monster's back, she crouched and declared, "Fly."

Beating its giant wings, Hermos took off into the air. It already knew its destination by instinct, drawn towards Kaiba through his connection with Critias.

On board, Mokuba could see Mukuro and Hermos flying towards the pair of them. "Seto! Look!"

"Huh?" Kaiba saw Mukuro approaching fast as the plane continued to crash. "What is that?"

Drawing a pistol from its holster at her side, Mukuro shot out a window where the emergency exit door was on the KaibaCorp aircraft. Then, with Hermos flying close, she managed to get into the plane, completely ignoring the rapid descent in altitude that would leave most dizzy. Then, from the inside, she wrenched open the emergency exit.

By this point, Kaiba and Mokuba had left the cockpit.

"Who are you?" He demanded. However, Mukuro looked familiar. Ah yes, he'd met her briefly at Industrial Illusions, but he hadn't learned her name.

"Your plane is going down, but I can still save your life," Mukuro said stoically.

"You expect me to just jump?" Kaiba asked. He then saw Hermos' scales hovering outside the window.

"If you don't feel confident jumping, I can carry you myself," Mukuro said, the wind blasting at her from the side.

The plane lurched forward, nearly throwing Mokuba and Kaiba back towards the cockpit.

"What about Alister?" Mokuba asked. "We can't just leave him on the plane!"

"I'll get Alister. Go with the woman, Mokuba," Kaiba said.

"But…Seto," Mokuba protested only for Mukuro to grab Mokuba under her arm and, without warning, leapt onto Hermos. She slid on the dragon's back, but the rough scales were high in friction on her combat boots and she maintained her balance, setting Mokuba down. She then turned back towards the blimp and held out her hands for Kaiba to toss her the much bulkier and taller Alister. Mukuro caught the unconscious member of Doma as Kaiba took a moment to prepare himself and then took the death defying leap out of the plane onto the back of the big red dragon below. He dropped to one knee, watching as his precious plane smashed into the ground by its engine and a huge fireball erupted, causing a fire to spread fast. Hermos then doubled back towards Joey and the others.

With the fire spreading rapidly, the gang realized there was no time for questions. They had to shut up and _go!_

Hermos flew overhead with Joey driving the jeep with Valon and Rex in the backseat. Tristan took one motorbike with Miho in the side car with Mai on the other bike. The group completely outran the ever growing forest fire, even as the ever threatening flames licked at their back.

"What's with this fire? Is it magic?" Joey asked.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kaiba shouted. "It's just the wind."

"Even the fiercest winds can't make a forest fire spread this fast!" Mukuro exclaimed in alarm.

Fortunately, the fire reached the edge of its spread when the group drove around a small lake and out into a grassy road covered canyon, the sun behind them, the clouds parting.

"Well at least we know which direction is east now," Tristan said.

Having escaped the fire, the group made past for two plateaus due at 10 and 2 o' clock of their position and came to a stop to catch their breath from the excitement. Hermos also unsummoned itself back into Joey's card.

Kaiba was still a bit miffed that Joey Wheeler had been chosen to wield one of the dragons, finding the idea of the blond to be a chosen one laughable. But, at the cost of his life, beggars couldn't be choosers and Mukuro had done most of the heavy lifting anyway.

"That was awesome, Mukuro," Tristan said.

"That's a soldier for you," Mai said.

"Soldier?" Kaiba looked at Mukuro. Sure, she was dressed in camouflage, but still…

Mukuro saluted. "Fenrir First Branch, Second Battalion of Alpha Pack."

"Fenrir?" Kaiba had heard the name, but… "I thought your organization disappeared."

"Fenrir has disbanded, but I still consider it a home away from home," Mukuro said, nodding.

"Hmph, you're something else," Kaiba stated. "I suppose I owe you for saving my life."

"I won't need money, but um…" Mukuro cleared her throat, hiding a blush. "We can discuss it later."

Before Kaiba could say anything further, everyone heard propellers headed towards their location. "Mr. Kaiba! Mokuba!"

Mokuba brightened up at the sound of Roland from an external speaker system. "Roland!"

Kaiba's chopper landed on the ground as Roland came running up to the brothers and the rest of the group, out of breath when he reached them.

"Roland, you're late," Kaiba said to him. "I could've been dead."

"A thousand apologies Mr. Kaiba, I will take whatever pay deduction and removal of vacation days you see fit," Roland said, bowing.

"We'll discuss that later. It sounds like you have news."

"Sir, Noah's been meaning to speak with you sir. He's in one of the on board terminals."

"Noah, huh? This ought to be amusing," Kaiba said.

Mukuro then hatched another idea. Kaiba owed her and while she did want to save it… "Mr. Kaiba, sir. I believe I know how you can repay me." She gestured to her companions. "Please see us to Florida. We have business with Dartz. We need to catch up to my sister and Yugi." She knew if she said Pharaoh Kaiba wouldn't buy it.

"While I dislike having extra cargo on board one of _my_ aircraft, I suppose I'll comply as payment. All right, let's go. But you're not to interrupt my business call!"

 _Sorry, Makoto,_ Mukuro thought. _I hope I can see you again a different way._

* * *

Within minutes, the group was on board Kaiba's aircraft and headed for Florida. Once the machine had taken off, in a corner of the aircraft, Seto Kaiba sat in front of a portable computer terminal, a phone pressed to his ear. He was talking to Noah's AI.

"Let's start with an apology," Noah said.

Kaiba grumbled. "Fine. You were _right_. I'm sorry I didn't give you more credit. Happy?"

"Yes. Very," Noah responded, his ego clearly inflated. "Also, I would like a thank you."

"For what?" Kaiba asked, irritated enough as it was.

Noah showed Kaiba transactions being done through many different bank accounts. "I took the liberty of freezing all KaibaCorp assets. Stocks cannot be purchased or sold and all employees will currently have to deal with the money they have on hand until this whole fiasco blows over."

"To what end?" Kaiba asked.

"Because if I hadn't, Dartz would've bought out KaibaCorp in its entirety!" Noah exclaimed. He smiled smugly. "He's been using his minions to make you chase your tail while his company buys out everything you own."

"Dartz," Kaiba growled.

"You have no one to blame, but yourself honestly," Noah said to him. "If it weren't for me, you'd probably be scrubbing toilets in your own office."

Kaiba glared. After a brief pause, he said, "Unfreeze trusted employee bank accounts only, including mine. If you see a transaction over $40, block it until you get verbal approval from me. Send out a company e-mail of the situation."

"Thank you for trusting me so much, Seto," Noah said, clearly pleased.

"Don't get used to it. But…even I know that no matter how much we may not like each other, you wouldn't let anything happen to KaibaCorp as long as you could do something about it."

"Too true," Noah said. "Well, do let me know if you need anything else. I'm interfaced with all KaibaCorp technology after all."

"Yeah, we'll see about that. Bye, Noah," Kaiba said and slammed the phone onto the receiver.

"What's up?" Mokuba asked, approaching his big brother.

"Noah just saved the company from Dartz," Kaiba said, massaging his wrist.

Mokuba laughed happily. "I told you Noah was a good guy, Seto."

"Hmph," Kaiba said and approached the pilot. "I want to be touching down in Miami airport as soon as possible. Dartz's organization is supposed to be in that city."

"Understood, sir," the pilot nodded. "I'll fly her straight and true."

"Hmph," Kaiba then walked back to his seat.

"Our ETA should be approximately four and a half hours," Mukuro said, stating things as though they were simple matters of fact.

"Good. That'll give me time to get home before the weekend and be sipping coffee while I file the papers to sue Dartz for everything he's worth," Kaiba said, scowling.

"I hope we can find Junko and the Pharaoh soon," Joey said.

"Same," Tristan responded.

Téa was twitching. The longer she was apart from Yami and Junko, the two of them together and alone, the more apprehensive it made her. Mai cupped her hands around Téa's when she saw the brunette fiddling with her skirt.

"Relax. It's going to be fine," Mai told her.

"I hope so," Téa said miserably.

* * *

As Kaiba's aircraft sped towards Florida, Mukuro's cell phone suddenly rang. She didn't have to look at the caller ID to know who it was.

"Helloooooooooo!" Junko's voice echoed into her ear in a super upbeat fashion.

"Junko! Are you all right?" Mukuro asked.

"Yup, never been better. The Pharaoh and I are taking a rest stop at a no-tell motel for some much needed R&R." Mukuro was thankful the speaker phone was not on, even if Junko was more than likely kidding. "You guys are with Kaiba, right?"

Mukuro blinked rapidly. "How did you—"

Junko talked right over her, needing no further confirmation of the situation. "Great. Great. So listen, you guys are probably headed for Miami, but you're gonna wanna touch down in Jacksonville. Big storm approaching. I don't want anyone getting fried."

"I'll relay," Mukuro repeated. "Where's the rendezvous point?"

"Hmmm…let's meet at TIAA Bank Field right in the parking lot," Junko said. "Toodles!" She hung up before Mukuro could even say anything.

Mukuro sighed, pocketing her phone. "Junko will be meeting us at TIAA Bank Field."

"The Jaguar Stadium?" Mai asked. Mukuro nodded.

"How about no?" Kaiba asked rhetorically.

"Miami is being hit with a massive thunderstorm. You'd never get close without risk of injury," Mukuro said.

"I have a company to save and a madman to stop! If you geeks want to play detour at a football stadium, that's on you!" Kaiba exclaimed. He marched over to the pilot. "How much hazard pay do you need to fly into that storm and get me to Paradius?" Kaiba asked.

"Uhhhh, my entire year's salary and a doubling of my life insurance policy if I don't make it?" The pilot asked nervously.

"Done," Kaiba stated.

"You're nuts!" Joey exclaimed.

"Sometimes when you run a big company, you take risks. I'd rather be a dragon, sinking its fangs into my enemy in the heat of a rampaging battlefield than be a cowering puppy dog with its tail between its legs!"

"You want a piece of me, rich boy?" Joey asked.

"Stop it," Tristan said, clasping Joey's shoulder. "He's not worth it."

"Mukuro, do something!" Téa exclaimed. She figured the soldier would be the most reasonable person to appeal to. Unfortunately, what Téa failed to realize is that Mukuro absolutely _sucked_ at socializing, especially when it came to arguing with other people. She was the type that followed orders and relayed messages. Everything else was Junko's territory. Was Kaiba crazy for flying straight into a thunderstorm? Absolutely. Could Mukuro reasonably convince him not to? She wouldn't even know where to start. Instead, she just kind of looked at Téa with a strange, confused look in her eye.

All that came out of her mouth was, "Please be safe." Téa was flabbergasted.

"Hmph," Kaiba said with a smug smirk. "Trust me. I've got too much to live for to end up dead in the wreckage of one of my own aircrafts."

"Well, better him than us," Joey thought.

"Don't be mean!" Miho exclaimed.

* * *

At their request, Kaiba dropped off the others along with Mukuro's Jeep and the two bikes onto the parking lot of TIAA Bank Field. He then took off in stubborn pursuit of Dartz's headquarters.

"So now what?" Joey asked.

"I…guess we wait for Junko and the Pharaoh. They are coming, right?" Téa asked.

Mukuro nodded. "Junko said she would be here." Mukuro, of course, knew full well that Junko might try something the blonde considered amusing. However, she had no way of proving that and, really, Téa didn't need to be put on edge by being told that Junko was a chronic liar.

"Hey, if no one's around, that means free hot dogs!" Joey exclaimed.

"Is food all you really think about?" Mai chastised.

"Let him go, it's how he copes," Téa said.

"Isn't that stealing?" Miho asked.

"In trying times, you must survive on whatever you can procure," Mukuro said, repeating words her superiors had told her in Fenrir. "Shall we see what the stadium has to offer?"

Joey, Mukuro and Tristan headed into the stadium proper, looking for food. The place was dark, yet strangely unlocked. Upon walking in and looking for food, Joey's nose led the trio to one vendor that was open in an otherwise empty stadium.

The vendor open was for a stall called "Glamor Grill". Standing behind the counter was a man looking to be about 19 that reeked of cigarette smoke in a pink shirt with a tiny hat on his head with a big G on it. He was fair skinned with reddish brown hair. He had a badge pinned to his shirt that said "Bert".

"Customers? Customers!" He exclaimed, fidgeting like he was going through withdrawal.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Where is everybody?" Tristan asked looking around.

"Don't know, don't care, you gonna buy something or what?" Bert asked.

Mukuro looked up at the menu. Everything seemed pricey, but she was Junko's sister. Their bank accounts were well stocked. "We will buy plenty, but…what are you even doing here?"

"Yeah, this place seems deserted," Joey said looking around.

An insane smile crept upon Bert's lips. "Yeah! I know! So WHAT if everybody else left work? So WHAT if nobody's buying anything? Par for the course, little dudes, par for the course," Bert said, leaning on the counter.

"I'm a woman," Mukuro stated.

Bert started fidgeting nervously.

"This is just too weird," Joey said. "We sure this guy ain't one of Dartz's lackeys. Whatever, I'll take a burger and fries, thanks."

"Coming right up little dude!" Bert exclaimed and began working the griddle behind him.

"This is just sad," Tristan said. "Hey, the stadium looks like it's been shut down. Why are you even here?"

Bert fidgeted nervously more. "Well…I mean…I guess no one said I _had_ to work today. But that's the thing! Sometimes no one tells me I have to work until halfway into my shift! Then I get yelled at! Well…okay, yelled is the wrong word. It's more like I have to listen to my boss play the guitar and make up songs about how bad I am at my job."

"Jeez, and I thought Kaiba was a terrible boss," Joey said.

"I'll take a pepperoni sub. Hot," Mukuro said.

"Sure, sure, little lady," Bert said, turning around, whipping up the grub. "How about you, spike?" He asked, referring to Tristan's haircut.

"The name's Tristan," Tristan stated. Joey flicked his hairdo. "Oh." He looked at the menu. "Oh, hey, that cheese stuffed steak looks good."

"You're in luck, I've got enough ingredients for one more of those!" Bert exclaimed. "The truck comes by on Friday with more!"

"Listen, Bert, you seem like a nice guy," Joey said as he got his food first. "But…maybe you should, I dunno, seek shelter or something. The whole world's goin' nuts. Your life could be at risk. That ain't worth a part-time job."

"Yeah, no kidding. Burger Town's salary ain't worth it in these conditions," Tristan added.

"Sorry, little dudes, threats don't work on me," Bert said, smiling with clearly fractured sanity. "I can't go to hell. I'm all out of vacation days."

Even Mukuro's jaw hung open a little at the sheer incomprehensibility of the situation.

Tristan and Mukuro received their food and Joey ordered a bit more, with Mukuro offering to pay, to get something for Mai, Téa and Miho.

"Hey, we got friends coming by later, you still gonna be here?" Joey asked.

"Sure thing, little dude. But you don't have to worry about me. Nobody ever cared about Bert R. Pence and no one ever will."

"Man, I kinda feel bad for the guy," Tristan said.

"Someone else's problem," Mukuro said, turning to leave. "Let's go."

"Have a fabu-ful day!" Bert called after them.

As the trio left the stadium back to the parking lot, Joey pierced the uncomfortable silence with, "That was just bizarre."

"What some people will do for a paycheck, I tell ya, man," Tristan said.

Mukuro glanced to one side, finding herself not exactly in a position to say anything given the things _she_ had to do for Fenrir for money. Not that she minded any of it, but she knew the two boys standing on either side of her would.

As the trio headed back to their friends, the sound of a motorbike could then be heard zooming towards them. At first, Joey thought it was Mai coming to check on them when he saw the blonde hair flapping in the night air, but when the driver yanked his warm, freshly wrapped burger out of his hands, he knew better.

"Wha—"

Natsumi lifted her helmet up to take a long, spiteful bite of Joey's hard eaten burger and then spat out the pickle at him right into his eye.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Joey shouted. Natsumi could taunt him, she could threaten him, she could even hit or wound him, but nobody, NOBODY, messed with Joey Wheeler's _food_!

Natsumi then revved the engine, returned her helmet, turned around and took off, burger clenched between a few fingers.

"You get back here with my meal!" Joey shouted.

Like lightning, Joey sped back towards Mai, Téa and Miho and, without saying _anything,_ hopped on the bike and took off in hot pursuit of Natsumi.

"What the heck was that about?" Téa wondered.

By this point, Tristan and Mukuro were jogging towards them. "You guys see Joey?" he asked.

"Yeah, he just took off without saying anything like he'd been possessed by the devil himself. What happened?"

"Natsumi…stole his burger," Mukuro said, glancing to the side.

"Burger?" Téa asked.

Tristan held up the big tote bag. "We got food for everyone and then Natsumi came whizzing by and nabbed Joey's just to screw with him."

Mai growled, getting on the other bike, detaching the side car. "Ugh, that idiot. I'll drag him back, by his big, dumb haircut if I have to."

"Wait a minute, Mai! What about Junko and the Pharaoh?"

"You kids can stay here and wait for them. But I'm not going to let Joey get hurt on my watch," Mai said, strapping on the helmet. "I'll drag him back kicking and screaming if I have to."

"Be careful, Mai," Miho said. "Don't lose your soul."

"Don't worry, kiddo," Mai said, patting Miho on the head. "Neither Joey nor I are going to lose our souls. We'll be back before you know it." Mai then took off down the road.

"I hope everything turns out okay," Téa said, worried.

"I'm sure things will work out," Mukuro said. Whether she believed it or not, she knew it was what Téa needed to here.

"I sure hope so," Téa said.

* * *

Despite Natsumi having a head start on him, Joey was able to keep up with her by eyeing the dust trail she was leaving behind and the faint sound of her own motorbike. He pursued her southeast over St. Johns River, down Beach Boulevard and then onto I-295. She dragged him off road through Pablo Creek and then past a Best Buy and a Hobby Lobby before going back onto the main road. The two headed southwest, eventually ending up on state road 115. They passed a Longhorn Steakhouse, making Joey desperate for his burger before making a sharp left into Fruit Cove and finally ending up at Alpine Groves Park.

Natsumi drove northwest along Alpine Groves Park Road making a full loop around the cul-de-sac at the end of the road. She came to a stop when Joey cut her off before she could go back the way she came. He had the bike stopped, helmet off and was staring right at her. Realizing she had nowhere left to run and that this was far enough, Natsumi dismounted her own bike and hung up her helmet. Joey watched as she stuck the last bit of burger in her mouth and then let the crumpled wrapper float to the ground before stomping on it. The dainty little yakuza lady then let out an inelegant belch, as she covered her mouth with her fingers.

"Delicious," Natsumi said with a smug, condescending smirk.

"You're gonna pay for that, literally! Do you know how expensive stadium burgers are?" Joey asked.

"Oh no use crying over devoured carbohydrates. You and I have unfinished business, don't we? Master Dartz has promised me everything I need and all I need to do is settle our debt," Natsumi said, staring seriously at Joey. "And you of course have plenty of reason to hate me now, don't you Joey? Your friend, your pride," she chuckled, "Your burger."

Joey snarled. "This is for Ibuki and my hamburger you rosy cheeked little brat!"

"Then let us not waste any time," Natsumi said and got out her duel disk, activating it. "Let's duel, Joey! Duel where you're so far from your friends, their cheering can't save you now!"

"I don't need 'em here," Joey said calmly.

"What?" Natsumi asked, flatly.

Joey clutched at his shirt. "My friends are always with me, even if they're not here physically. I'm not gonna lose to someone like you that fights all alone for a madman promising power. I got way more to fight for!"

"What drivel," Natsumi said. "I am the superior duelist here, and I'll prove it! I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Storm clouds rolled in overhead as the Seal of Orichalcos formed in the sky and then landed on the ground, sealing Joey and Natsumi inside. A dark aura surrounded Natsumi, seeming to empower her with the power of the Orichalcos.

"Natsumi, you've always been a pain in the ass," Joey said, activating his duel disk, "But you've never been crazy. Those Orichalcos guys did something to ya, and I'm gonna set you free," he said, drawing his hand. "I promise."

"Save your salvation for someone who cares. Now, watch as I play Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak!"

Wasting no time putting Joey in a corner, Natsumi summoned her mighty masked warrior in her hand. He hit the table, screaming as usual with 2,000 attack points before the Orichalcos powered him up to 2,500. "Next, I'll discard one Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to keep my Bergzak in play and set one card face-down onto the field." Natsumi said as the face-down card appeared with its proper hologram. "Then, I end my turn. Let's see you overtake one of the most powerful monsters I have at my disposal!"

Joey grit his teeth. This was going to be trouble.

Unbeknownst to him, as he prepared to take his first turn, Mai was driving all over for any sign of him. Sadly, she'd missed the activation of the Seal of Orichalcos, having been too far away when it happened. _Be safe, Joey,_ she thought, eager to find him. _I'm coming!_

Joey then drew the top card of his deck. "It's my move. Let's go!" He looked at his hand. Nothing looked playable, until Joey remembered exactly what he had at his disposal. "I activate Polymerization!" he declared. "And I'll use it to fuse the normal monsters Battle Warrior and Tiger Axe to bring out First of the Dragons!"

A massive blue dragon emerged on Joey's side of the field with an insane amount of attack power, 2,700 to be precise.

Joey laughed. "Heh heh, perfect," Joey said, rubbing his nose. "First of the Dragons can't be destroyed except by battle with monsters without special abilities and every single one of your monsters has an ability, doesn't it?"

Natsumi took a step back, sweating. Her body language told Joey everything.

"This duel's over before its even begun!" Joey shouted. "First of the Dragons! Attack!"

Charging a beam in its throat, First of the Dragons unleashed an attack that completely disintegrated Natsumi's Bergzak. First blood belonged to Joey Wheeler as Natsumi's life points fell to 3,800. Natsumi snarled at Joey in irritation.

"Your move, Natsumi," Joey said, grinning. "Course it's only a matter of time before you lose."

"Don't you dare look down on me!" Natsumi shouted. "And instead of drawing, I'm going to bring my Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru back to my hand. And next, I activate my face-down trap card Core Reinforcement!" Natsumi declared, unveiling her face-down card, which showed an iron core sitting atop a pedestal. "This allows me to bring back Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak back to the field!"

Bergzak returned to the field, screaming as usual, arms trembling with rage.

Joey blinked. "I don't get it. You wasted a trap card like that on a master weaker than mine?"

Natsumi held up a card in her hand. "You never were a bright one," Natsumi chuckled. "Behold!" She swiped Bergzak off the duel disk. "By activating the special ability of one of the monsters in my hand, I can sacrifice a single Koa'ki Meiru monster to summon my all powerful Koa'ki Mieru Rooklord to the field!"

A blue and black, machina-like warrior stood upon the battlefield, rising up to such a height that it met face to face with First of the Dragons. The monsters had 2,800 attack points and 2,200 defense points. "And thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos, he gains an extra 500 attack points." Rooklord now had 3,300 attack points as its visor glowed a sinister bright red. "First of the Dragons may not be able to be destroyed by Rooklord, but you'll still take battle damage," Natsumi declared. "Attack!" She shouted, pointing at Joey's monster.

With its powerful arm, Rooklord drove its emblazoned piston towards First of the Dragon's face, jackhammering it right into the monster's jaw. First of the Dragons remained vigilant, though it cost Joey 500 life points, putting Natsumi in the lead. The score now stood 3,800 life points to 3,500.

"Next, I'll place a new card face-down onto the field," Natsumi said. "Then, I'll discard my Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to my graveyard to keep Rooklord in play. And end my turn." The hologram appeared as control of the duel passed to Joey, leaving Natsumi with two cards in her hand.

 _What do I do now? I didn't expect she'd get up a powerful monster so soon just like dat._ He took a deep breath. _I can't give up easily though. I'm gonna figure a way outta dis mess._ Joey drew the top card of his deck. It was Rocket Warrior. It wasn't the most useful thing he could be holding at the moment. Even with Invincible Mode, First of the Dragons still wouldn't be strong enough to stop Natsumi's monster. Joey looked at the remaining three cards in his hand, hoping one of them would get him out of this mess. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like Joey's luck was the best at the moment.

"I'm gonna set one card face-down onto the field and set one monster into defense mode," Joey stated. "Then, I'm switching First of the Dragons into defense mode as well."

Joey's monster used its wings to cover itself.

"And that's my turn!" Joey declared.

Natsumi laughed. "You really are an idiot!"

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"Just calling it like I see it, Joey," Natsumi said. "Your simple-minded understanding of this game will be your undoing. First, I bring Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru back to my hand!" Natsumi said, pulling the card from her graveyard and swiping it up. "Next," she said, holding her arm over the battlefield, "I activate my face-down card: Core Blast!" A trap card was flipped face up to reveal a fiery red core shooting fireballs. "First of the Dragons may be powerful, but it's not invincible. I would know since you won it off my _brother_! It's vulnerable to spell and trap cards, like my Core Blast! Now, every turn, at the start of my turn, if you control more monsters than me, I can destroy as many cards as you control on the battlefield until you control only as many cards as I control monsters."

"Oh no!" Joey declared, eyes shaking with terror.

"Oh YES!" Natsumi exclaimed, grinning wickedly, teeth showing. "Now, I'll destroy every card on your side of the field except for your face-down monster! Core Blast!"

Natsumi's trap card flashed brightly as it resonated with the core inside her monster. The Core was then fired at Joey's side of the battlefield, creating an explosion. Joey was thrown against the wall of the seal, banging his head on it as his shirt was torn up along his right shoulder, either side of his abdomen and his pants ripped open just above the knee. The dog tags he always wore were also now slightly singed.

"And the fun is just beginning," Natsumi smirked. "I summon to the field Koa'ki Meiru Boulder!" A golem made of brown stone with glowing yellow lips and eyes appeared on the battlefield. It had 1,200 attack points and 1,000 defense points. Then, with the power of the Orichalcos, its attack power increased to 1,700.

"Koa'ki Meiru Boulder, attack! Destroy Joey's last line of defense!"

Boulder rushed forward and pounded its big stone arm onto Joey's monster, destroying Rocket Warrior.

"And now for the beating of a life time," Natsumi said. "Rooklord, show Joey your might, cripple him!"

Rooklord's big heavy arm slammed into Joey's whole body and sent him slamming against the wall of the seal. Joey crumpled to the ground. He had braced for impact, arms crossed over each other, but his arms and the back of his ribs felt like bone had cracked. His legs were also a little woozy from the fall. Joey staggered to his feet, life points going all the way down to 200 points.

Joey panted as he stood.

"Had enough?" Natsumi asked, puffing out her chest. "Just let me know when you want to surrender your soul and I'll make sure it's nice and quick."

"Not a chance," Joey shot back, causing Natsumi to frown. Joey wiped his jaw of drool and dirt. "I'm not givin' up. Joey Wheeler ain't a quitter! Brace yourself, Natsumi! Cause here I come!"

"Fine, I'll discard Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to keep Rooklord in play, but I sadly don't have another core to keep Boulder in play. Oh well. He served his purpose." Natsumi's monster looked like it lost power and then it blew up, going to the graveyard.

Drawing the top card of his deck, Joey looked at what he had to work with. He then took note of the fact that Natsumi's trap card was still in play. That certainly didn't give him very much wiggle room in his current condition. He looked at the two cards he had in his hand from the turn prior: Nutrient Z and Aura Armor. Neither one really helped him out at the moment. And the card he just drew wasn't much help.

"I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards." _This is it. If I draw poorly, I'm gonna lose both the duel and my soul. And I can't have that happen. Come on heart of the cards, don't let me down!_ Grunting, Joey drew two more cards: Time Wizard and Silver Dollar. Joey may have been dumb, but even he wasn't crazy enough to risk Time Wizard right now.

 _I'm gonna have to risk it all!_ Joey declared. "I set three cards face-down onto the field!"

 _Three cards?!_ Natsumi never thought Joey could be so brazen. It was surprising to say the least.

"And now I end my turn," Joey stated.

Natsumi chuckled. "I don't know what you're playing at, but I also know it won't work! First, I'm returning Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my graveyard to my hand!" With only one other card in her hand, Natsumi prepared to summon it. "I call to the field my Koa'ki Meiru Prototype!"

A greenish robotic-like rock with wires sticking out of it crouched upon the battlefield. It had 1,800 attack points and 1,800 defense points. The little flashlight that it called a head glowed red as its attack power increased to 2,300. Joey took note of this. That was exactly what he wanted to see right now.

"Of course, it really won't matter. He's just insurance! Koa'ki Meiru Prototype, attack!" Natsumi shouted.

Natsumi's monster jittered about momentarily before firing an energy beam from its core at Joey. The attack hit home, seemingly making Natsumi the victor.

"What was that? Was that all a bluff?"

"Guess again!" Joey declared, showing off Nutrient Z. "I managed to survive!"

The power of Nutrient Z brought Joey's life points up to 4,200, but the attack's damage then brought it back down to 1,900.

"So what? You won't survive again! Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord, attack! Wipe him out!"

"Guess again!" Joey shouted. "I activate Aura Armor!"

"What?"

Natsumi watched as Joey became coated in a white and red colored alloy armor that deflected Rooklord's incoming massive fist, causing the robotic warrior to stagger back.

"Pretty cool, right?" Joey asked as his life points were cut in half, falling to 950.

"Y-you! What did you do?"

"Better shut yer mouth and open your ears, Natsumi. Aura Armor is a trap card that only works when I'm down to 2,000 or less life points. Then, it negates an incoming attack if that attack happens to be a direct attack, then it summons a Player Token." Joey said, tapping his chest with the palm of his armored hand. "Namely, this funky space age suit of armor. Its attack and defense points are equal to my life points." Joey said, revealing the 950/950 read on his token's attack and defense points. Course, just to activate it, I had to half my life points, but, at least I survived this turn and that's what matters. Now, unless I'm mistaken, you've got two monsters and only one Iron Core, don't ya?"

Natsumi tossed her hair to one side by jerking her head in that direction. "I must admit, I'm impressed. Your balls seem to have only gotten bigger since Middle School. It's too bad it has to be this way, Joey. You could've been on the winning side."

"I'd never work for a bunch a freaks trying to take people's souls!" Joey exclaimed.

Natsumi smirked. "Well, it matters not. Lucky for me, Koa'ki Meiru Prototype counts as an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru while its in play. In other words, I can sacrifice it to keep Rooklord in play. Enjoy your last turn, Joey. Because next turn, Rooklord is going to pound your little space suit and the last of your life points!" Natsumi said. She then swiped an arm across the air as her prototype exploded, ending her turn. As if on cue, clouds rolled in overhead and lightning cracked across the sky. And then, it started pouring upon the ground so heavily Natsumi and Joey could see the raindrops.

Joey drew the top card of his deck. It was a ritual spell: Red-Eyes Transmigration. That left him with only one course of action if he wanted to have any hope of living to see next turn.

"I activate Time Wizard!" Joey shouted.

"What?" Natsumi asked flatly, eyes shrinking in.

"Here's how it works," Joey declared as his monster appeared on the battlefield. "My clockwork buddy here spins the roulette on his time wand gizmo and if it lands on a time machine, then time will accelerate forward 1,000 years. Course, if I screw up, it'll blow up in my face and take my life points with it."

"You…you're letting the outcome of this duel come down to luck?!"

"Natsumi, you should know me well enough by now, that's just the kind of guy I am," Joey said with a smirk. Then he balled a fist and declared, "Go! Time Wizard! Time Roulette, go!"

"Time Ma-gic!"

The roulette spun around and around at a rapid pace. Natsumi hoped for skulls, while Joey hoped for a machine. It was as if Joey had gambled the outcome of this entire duel on a coin flip. With baited breath, both of them could feel their throats drying—despite the rain—waiting for the roulette to come to an end.

As the roulette loved to do, it stopped on a fake out in each duelist's favor before finally landing on a Time Machine. "BOO-YAH!" Joey exclaimed. "Score one for the good guys!"

"Y-you idiot! You can't do this!" Her panicked expression priceless.

"I just did," Joey remarked.

Time Wizard's Time Magic accelerated the battlefield 1,000 years, covering Rooklord with moss and wearing out the battery on its Iron Core, causing it to collapse, break and disappear.

"You're wide open!" Joey declared. "Now prepare to eat a knuckle sandwich! This is for my burger!" Joey shouted. He flew across the battlefield and delivered an underhand blow to Natsumi's stomach. Natsumi staggered back as Joey then leapt backwards back to his initial position.

Hunched over, wincing, wet hair getting in her eyes, Natsumi asked, "Didn't your mother ever teach you it was impolite to hit girls?" Her life points ticked down to 2,750.

"Mmmm, nah, musta missed that lesson. Sides, I don't live with my mom," Joey responded. "Your move, Natsumi. And don't underestimate me, cause Joey Wheeler is still in this game!"

* * *

The bad weather was starting to get to Mai, making it hard to see. She'd already narrowly avoided getting struck by lightning twice. _Where are you, Joey?_ She wondered.

Fortunately for Mai, as she rounded a corner, she saw the massive frame of Rooklord right before she recognized the magical force of Time Wizard's Time Magic.

 _There!_

Zooming forward, Mai raced towards the source. Lightning struck a tree and caused it to roll right into the street. Fortunately, Mai was an expert biker and revved straight over the fallen hunk of wood. Then, with a burst of speed, she tore down the road and then slowed down as the duel came into view.

"Joey!" Mai shouted. Lightning struck a nearby tree and caused it to catch fire as it fell onto the road. However, the heavy rain put the fire out quickly.

"Mai!" Joey shouted.

Dismounting from the motorbike, Mai ran over to the duel, noticing the Seal of Orichalcos. "Don't tell me…"

"Yup, Natsumi's playing for keeps. This is my duel to win or lose."

"And as soon as I'm done with him, I'm coming for you next, Mai Valentine!" Natsumi declared, gnashing her teeth.

Mai took off her helmet, the rain drenching her hair. "What'd you do to piss her off?" Joey asked.

"Is it about Valon?" Mai asked.

"NO!" Natsumi exclaimed, blushing. "…yes." She then clenched her fists. "It's all your fault. Valon's cool, he knows all sorts of things, and he has great hair, but he only ever looks at you!" Tears mixed with the rain as they poured out of Natsumi's big green eyes. She sniffed. "It's always like this. Every boy I like…they never look my way. They never want to be around me for me. Joey left me. Valon won't look at me. And the only other boy I ever liked picked an Ultimate over me, just when I was starting to think he was a pretty decent guy. This world that looks down on normal people…I'm going to destroy it. I don't care what it takes. No one looks down on Natsumi Kuzuryu!"

Lightning struck the surrounding area twice as Natsumi drew the top card of her deck. "Now its my turn to activate Pot of Greed so that I can draw two cards!" Natsumi declared. "I summon to the field, Koa'ki Meiru Doom!" She shouted. A blue and red fiend with black arms and red wings appeared on the battlefield, floating. It had 1,700 attack points and 800 defense points. The Seal of Orichalcos brought its attack power up to 2,200.

"I'm going to kill you, Joey Wheeler!" Natsumi shouted, her mind clearly at its wits end by the power of the Orichalcos. Screaming, Natsumi pointed at Joey for Koa'ki Meiru Doom to attack him.

"Gah! Activate Trap!" Joey shouted. "Go, Silver Dollar!"

Since Joey's life points were less than 1,000, his player token was very much the same. This allowed Silver Dollar to completely negate Natsumi's attack as her devilish companion's claw swatted against the unbreakable dollar.

"Grrrrr," Natsumi growled. "I'll send my Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to the graveyard. I'll get you next time."

 _She's right. If I don't draw something good, I'm in for a beating._ As Joey drew the top card of his deck, he looked at what he drew. Not a game changer, but it could be. "I activate Arduous Decision!" Joey declared, as the spell card's face-up hologram appeared on the battlefield. "This card allows me to pick up the top two cards of my deck. Then, you choose one of them. And if it's a monster card, I get to keep both and summon the monster you picked, but if it's not, both cards are going to the graveyard."

"Again relying on luck. This is why Seto Kaiba thinks you're a third-rate duelist!" Natsumi exclaimed.

Joey picked up the cards and showed the backs to Natsumi. "And if I'm third-rate, what does that make you? Fourth-rate? Fifth-rate?" Joey asked, not letting Natsumi get to him.

"I'm a great duelist!" Natsumi shouted. "I don't need to be an Ultimate to be one either! I'll prove it by beating you! Everyone will soon revere the name Natsumi Kuzuryu!" A bolt of lightning struck the tree to Natsumi's right, setting it ablaze. The rain was letting up a little, so it was taking a bit longer to put out the fire. Worse, before the fire could completely go out, the tree fell over and lit the ground ablaze. With the rain slowly letting up, there were now flames in the park as well as rain.

"Be careful!" Mai shouted.

"I can't leave the area!" Joey shouted back. "You be careful!"

"Gah! I pick the card in your right hand!" Natsumi shouted, eager to get the duel back on track.

"Nyeh?" Joey asked, looking at the card. "That your final answer?"

"Yes, that's my final answer!" Natsumi grumbled.

"Heh," Joey smirked. "Well then, say hello to my best duel monster friend! Here comes Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"What?" Natsumi gasped.

As Joey smacked the card onto the reader, a black lightning bolt shot into the sky, giving way to the form of Red-Eyes Black Dragon as it tore into the sky with a cry. Lightning flashed in the sky as Red-Eyes majestic form was visible to Natsumi's eyes.

"And that's not all," Joey said with a smirk, "I'm also gonna activate this magic card, Red-Eyes Transmigration!"

"A ritual spell?" Natsumi gasped, seeing the card activate and flip face-up.

"Yup, and I'm gonna combine my Red-Eyes Black Dragon with my Player Token to form Lord of the Red!"

Magic lightning struck Joey and turned black as his Player Token shattered and Red-Eyes' spirit fused with his body. Joey let out a loud scream like a martial artist channeling their ki. Joey was now encased in a self-empowered suit of armor resembling Red-Eyes Black Dragon with 2,400 attack points and 2,000 defense points.

"Lights Out!" Joey declared. "Your Koa'ki Meiru Doom is going down!"

Flying forward under his own power, Joey attacked Natsumi's monster, raking its claws across its body, destroying it. Natsumi's life points were reduced to 2,550.

"Natsumi, you gotta open your eyes," Joey told her as he retreated back to his position. "The Orichalcos folk brainwashed you. Is being better than an Ultimate really that important to you?"

"It's the only thing that's important to me," Natsumi said. "And I'm going to become one, just you watch. I'm going to crush you with everything I have!"

Joey sighed. "I'm setting one card face-down and ending my turn."

Natsumi drew the top card of her deck. "I activate Card of Demise, allowing me to keep drawing until I'm holding 5 cards, provided I discard my entire hand five turns later." Natsumi drew four more cards from her deck. She smirked when she saw the contents of her new hand. "I activate Double Summon! This magic card allows me to summon two monsters this turn! And I'll start with this one, Koa'ki Meiru Hydro Barrier!"

A genie-like creature floating on water, carrying a trident and having the whiskers of a Chinese dragon emerged on Natsumi's side of the field. It had 1,000 attack points and 1,900 defense points.

"But he isn't sticking around," Natsumi said as lightning struck a tree behind Mai and behind Natsumi. The trees were set aflame as they fell over and Joey could see the burning flame reflected in Natsumi's eyes. "For now I summon the strongest Koa'ki Meiru monster, Koa'ki Meiru Valafar!" A red hot fiendish monster with the Koa'ki Meiru symbol on its chest appeared on the battlefield. It had 3,000 attack points and 2,100 defense points. "And thanks to the power of the Orichalcos, he has more than enough attack power to finish you off! Koa'ki Meiru Valafar, attack Joey now!"

"Joey!" Mai shouted in alarm. She'd already done the calculation. Valafar had 3,500 attack points and Joey's Lord of the Red only had 2,400 attack points. 1,100 points of damage was more than Joey could take. "No, Joey!" Mai shouted, a tear falling from her face.

"Sorry, Natsumi, but I'm not done for just yet! I activate my face-down card, Graverobber!" Joey's favorite little gremlin pall appeared on the battlefield.

"And what is that supposed to do? None of my magic or trap cards will work for you."

"Graverobber can also steal monsters," Joey reminded her. "And I know a monster that'll let me live through this! Go, Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord!"

Natsumi's own monster appeared on Joey's side of the field with 2,800 attack points, blocking Joey from Valafar. Valafar, of course, tore it to shreds with its fiery fists and claws, igniting the battlefield and forcing Mai and Joey to shield their eyes, but the card had served its purpose. Instead of losing the duel, Joey's life points were drained down to a mere 250 life points, barely any better than before he used Nutrient Z.

Natsumi narrowed her gaze in annoyance. "Persistent as a cockroach."

"Maybe, but that's what you loved about me, wasn't it?" Joey asked, chuckling.

Natsumi sent the Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to the graveyard. "Your stall tactics bore me. You're out of cards and your only monster can't save you now," Natsumi told him. "Face facts, you lose. And when I beat you, the world will recognize me as the Ultimate Little Sister!"

"Is it really that important to be an Ultimate?" Joey asked.

"Yes!" Natsumi shouted. "Haven't you been paying attention?"

"Well in that case, if that's the title you want, you got a long way to go."

Natsumi stomped her foot. "Excuse me?!"

"You want to be the Ultimate Little Sister you said, right?" Joey asked. "Then if that's the case, who cares who recognizes your talent and skills? It shouldn't matter as long as your big brother recognizes it, right?"

"Fuyuhiko—"

"Should come first!" Joey declared, speaking over her. "If you really want to be recognized as the Ultimate Little Sister, then the fact that you put yourself ahead of your big brother, even a little, shows you ain't qualified."

"I let him have the title of Ultimate Yakuza!" Natsumi shouted, accosted.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe he was more qualified for that already," Joey responded.

"Natsumi stomped her foot twice. "You! How dare you? You think you know so much about our family you—"

Joey cut her off again. "No, but I know a lot about you, Natsumi. And I want you to take a look around you at what you've done. You're a Yakuza, ain't ya? What's yer family gonna think when they find out what you've been doing? What happened to Fuyuhiko anyway?"

" _We aren't family. If you can't see the merit in the power of the Orichalcos, I don't need a brother like that."_

The realization chilled Natsumi down to her very core. Her own burning hatred was visible right before her in the form of Koa'ki Meiru Valafar. The lightning, the rain, the flames, all her doing, all the power of the Orichalcos. Instead of dying a Yakuza, she took a traitor's oath. She'd turned on her family, on the world, for her own quest for glory, hers and no one else's.

"But you know who could be considered an Ultimate Sibling?" Joey asked. He pointed his thumb at himself. "Me!" he declared. "My little sister, Serenity, means everything to me. She's the reason I get up in the morning and the reason I duel! There ain't much that makes Serenity smile these days, even after getting her eye sight back. Right now…" Joey trailed off thinking about her. "Right now, she's going through a really rough time, taking a really difficult aptitude test that I paid for to give a shot at da top! I don't care if my little sister succeeds better than I do. We're two different people! Of course we're gonna have two different paths. But I'm always gonna support her, no matter what she wants to do, even if I'm collecting garbage and she's managing an entire corporate office, because she's mah little sister. Ya got it? That's what ya do when you're family!"

Natsumi hung her head. Joey's words stung, but he'd gotten through to her. She stood there as the rain picked up again, the lightning turning to distant thunder. She stood there, praying, _hoping_ that Joey would end the duel with his next turn.

"Don't worry, Natsumi," Joey said. "I'm gonna save you from Dartz. I swear it!" Joey drew the top card of his deck. "I activate Roll of Fate!" Joey shouted. "Now, I roll this die block and depending on what number comes up, I discard that many cards to the graveyard and then I draw that many cards." The die rolled and the number came up two. Not the result Joey hoped for, but he would deal. However, when he saw one of the cards he had to discard, he could feel the heart of the cards channeling through him as he drew the next two cards.

Nodding, Joey declared, "I activate Monster Reborn! This will allow me to bring back my Thunder King the Lightning Strike Kaiju from the graveyard!" Joey's Kaiju stormed onto the battlefield. With a proud roar, its voice carried to the heavens, sending a bolt back up into the sky. "And next, I activate the Claw of Hermos!" Joey declared as his red dragon appeared next to his Kaiju. "This will allow me to fuse my monster together to create Thunderstrike Storm Rod!"

A magic staff in the likeness of Thunderking the Lightningstrike Kaiju appeared on the battlefield. Joey then grabbed the weapon, assuming equipment of it as Lord of the Red. The eyes on top of the armor sparked with blue electricity turning yellow. Joey held the scepter aloft above his head, his attack power increasing to 3,400.

"I activate the special ability of my Thunderstrike Storm Rod! Lord of the Red will attack three times this turn and it can't be destroyed by battle. And any monster it battles that isn't destroyed loses 1,000 attack points. Now take this!"

One of the charges from Joey's weapon from Joey's Rod was released and electrocuted Valafar, at the cost of 100 of Joey's life points, leaving him with 150. However, Valafar now only had 2,500 attack points. Then, with the release of the second charge as lightning discharged beneath Joey's feet, Joey blew Valafar up in a flash of powerful lightning. Natsumi's life points fell to 1,650.

Joey then stood there, gazing at Natsumi, seeing the expression on her face. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Finish it," Natsumi said. "I'm a horrible person."

"You're not a horrible person, Natsumi, just misguided."

"It doesn't matter what you say. I was dead before Dartz got to me."

Joey lowered his weapon a moment. "Natsumi, listen to me," he said, extending his arm towards her, palm face up. "I don't know what kind of trouble you got into, and…I know I ain't no Ultimate, but…we can still be friends if you're really sorry."

Natsumi grit her teeth, fists clenching. "Are you pitying me Joseph Wheeler."

"No, I'm trying to be nice. You've been through a lot and no matter what happens next, once we defeat Dartz and get back your soul, I know it's gonna be hard. So, I'm here ta help if ya need it. And…I know Ibuki will forgive you if you apologize, that's just the kind of girl she is."

"Joey's right, Natsumi," Mai said, approaching the seal. "Having a friend can mean the difference between a good decision and a bad one." She clutched a hand by her chest. "Take it from me, someone who didn't have any friends until I met this idiot."

 _Could've done without the idiot part there, Mai,_ Joey thought, a bead of sweat dripping down his drenched forehead.

"If not for them, if not for their kindness, I could've easily been the one standing there with the Seal of Orichalcos embedded in their forehead right now."

Natsumi seemed to take Mai's words to heart, and that only made her chest sting like it got struck by a hornet the size of her whole arm. "You really think…it's that easy?"

"I know it couldn't hurt to try," Joey said. "You said you were dead before Dartz found ya, so if we… _when_ we all make it through this, how about you stop trying so hard to be recognized by the world, and start being recognized by the people that care about you, people like your brother. …People like me."

Natsumi hung her head and Joey and Mai could hear her whimpering. She dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, tears gushing out of her eyes. "Big brother…" she hiccupped. "I'm so sorry."

"Joey, finish it," Mai said.

"Right," Joey said. He held up his Thunderstrike Rod. "Natsumi, sorry about this, but the duel's gotta end."

Natsumi took a huge breath and forced a smile. "It's okay," she said. "Go save the world, Joey. You have your path." She smiled, eyes closed as tears mixed with leftover rain. "And I have mine."

Joey nodded. Then, with a heavy heart, he let loose the final charge of the rod. There was a bright flash of lightning. By the time it died down, Natsumi's life points were already at 0 and her soul was already gone. She lay on the ground, peacefully. Blood was dripping out of a cut on the right side of her forehead right above her bangs.

As Lord of Red stopped surrounding him, Joey raced over to Natsumi. The wound didn't seem that serious. He tapped her skull. It was firm as a rock. He didn't know it, but this was a side effect of losing the power of the Orichalcos. Natsumi's head injury from Sato had partially resurfaced, but it wasn't as bad as when she'd been struck. Still, in spite of her injury, Natsumi seemed to be at peace with herself. She wasn't smiling, but her body just looked…tranquil.

Joey picked her up in his arms. "We gotta get back to the others," he said.

"I'll call Téa," Mai said, getting out her phone. "I'll have Mukuro bring around the jeep."

As Natsumi lay limp in Joey's arms, the moon shone over the now clear skies overhead. Joey looked out into the starry sky. _Dartz! You're gonna pay!_ "You're gonna pay for hurting my friends, Dartz!" Joey shouted at the sky.

Mai looked at Joey, having not yet finished dialing for Téa.

"I'm gonna get 'em back. I'm gonna get 'em all back: Ibuki, Natsumi, Rebecca, and Yugi. I'm not gonna give up until everyone's got their souls back!"

Mai put a hand on Joey's shoulder. "We'll do it together," she told him.

Joey nodded, appreciative of Mai's encouragement.

And then…Mai called Téa.

* * *

 **(A/N: Oof. That was rough. Not sure if that redeems Natsumi for any of you, not that I care. Next chapter, we go back to Yukizome's group…and I think you all know what that means. If you don't, I'm not spelling it out.**

 **And before anyone asks,** _ **yes**_ **Bert R. Pants is supposed to be a reference to Undertale's Burgerpants. I thought the joke was worth it XD. We needed levity like that with how freaking heavy this arc is. Anyway, while next chapter is certain to be interesting, chapters 79 and 80 are the** _ **really**_ **juicy chapters. Everything I've been planning in this arc comes to a head. We're not at the finale quite yet, but it's a pair of chapters that will forever shake the status quo and shape the rest of the fanfic. What do I mean? What does that entail? Can't tell you! But until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	78. Harsh Lesson

**(A/N: I'd like to thank you all for once again bringing an overwhelmingly positive reception to a new chapter's release. I was going to find this chapter annoying, but there's nothing quite like a few good, emotionally charged reviews to make me laugh and remind me how much fun it is to keep producing content for you all. Enjoy!)**

* * *

High above the sky on the backs of a Sky Dragon, Yami had the wind of his face as he sat behind Junko, her steady hands on the creature's back. She seemed to be able to steer and command it with little more than shifting her body weight and applying pressure to its back and neck. It was as if she instinctively knew how to pilot the monster like it was some sort of exotic horse.

"How far are we to our destination?" Yami asked, leaning a bit close so that the wind didn't wash away his words.

"Not far," Junko answered honestly. She took one hand off the dragon and pointed to a clump of dark clouds ahead. "See that?" she asked. "That's Miami. We'll be beginning our descent. I'll have a clear view of the Jaguar's stadium shortly. I'd take us in, but winged monsters and lightning don't mix."

"Agreed," Yami said and then inadvertently put his hands on Junko's waist, rather than on the monster, for balance. He immediately retracted his hands, putting them back on Sky Dragon's feathers. "Ah, sorry," he said, turning his head away, blushing.

"Oho," Junko smirked. "Getting a little grabby, are we?" Yami continued to blush, gazing away from her. "It's fine though. You can touch my body whenever and wherever you like." She took a hand and grabbed Yami's wrist. She then tried to forcibly put his hand on her chest so that he was groping it, but Yami had enough mental and physical fortitude to resist Junko's little game and pulled his hand free, getting a handful of Sky Dragon's feathers, heart jack hammering in his chest.

Junko laughed and laughed. "Oh relax, Pharaoh. I'm only teasing."

With a little bit of pressure and, leaning to one side, Junko began a swooping, curved descent down towards the stadium, eventually landing inside the stadium at the 50 yard line. Sky Dragon hovered about three feet off the ground, allowing Yami to dismount first.

Yami then reached up to give Junko his hand. "It's all right. I've got you."

"Oh my, such a gentleman," Junko stated, only for a fierce gust of wind to blow up and around. The winds blew Yami down and away towards the thirty yard line as Junko and Sky Dragon went hurtling through the air.

"Junko!" Yami exclaimed, pushing up off his arm and reaching towards her.

Junko was, however, being blown through the air and the wind was catching Sky Dragon's wings until the stadium lights had Yami blinded to her location.

Unbeknownst to him, Junko had been in complete control of that otherwise freak act of nature. By having Yami sit behind her the entire trip, he'd been unaware of her muttering an incantation for a while. Junko had memorized the spell ahead of time just for this sort of occasion.

Now, hundreds of feet in the air, and freefalling fast, Junko quickly cast another spell, changing her mount of choice to the much safer Gradius. She'd be in Miami in record time, way ahead of the others and that was of course all part of her plan.

 _By the time the Pharaoh and the others have reached me, I'll already be head to head to compete for the title of King of Games and then the_ _ **true**_ _despair can begin._ Secure inside Gradius' cockpit, Junko laughed in amusement all the way to her destination.

Back on the ground, Téa and the others had seen the freak windstorm and were rushing into the stadium.

"Pharaoh!" Téa was so overjoyed to see Yami unhurt that she threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. However, Joey could see it in Yami's face. He looked worried.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Mukuro was quick on the uptake. "I imagine Junko's lack of presence has him concerned."

"What?" Téa was so focused on Yami she'd failed to notice. She pulled back from the hug and looked around. "Hey, yeah, where is she?"

"She got caught up in a small twister and was thrown into the air. I haven't heard or seen her land. I'm worried."

"If that's all that has occurred, you needn't worry," Mukuro stated. "Junko is exceptionally resourceful. I imagine if we head for our destination, we will likely come across her."

"Shouldn't you have a stronger reaction than that? She's your sister, isn't she?" Téa asked.

Mukuro produced a very subdued, sort of glum expression and seemed to lazily roll her shoulders, resembling a shrugging motion.

"Let it go, Téa," Joey said. "Family is a bit different than friends."

"Oh? Is that a nugget of wisdom from the Ultimate Sibling's brain," Mai teased.

"Haha, you're not funny, Mai," Joey responded.

Then without warning, Yami started laughing.

"Wha…uhhh…" Téa and Joey in particular just stared at him, Mukuro in particular wondering if Junko had already sank her fangs into Yami so far already. "What's so funny, Pharaoh?" Téa was delighted to hear him laugh, but the timing was just…surreal.

"Nothing, it's just…I've been in only Junko's company for so long that the sounds of you all is…uplifting," Yami said with a smile Téa hadn't seen on him since Yugi disappeared. "It's good to be among you all once more."

Joey slapped him on the shoulder. "Glad to have you back, pal."

 _Seems this one is quite resilient to despair,_ Mukuro thought. _Or, perhaps, he is so far gone these are the early signs of his disguising of his true emotions._ As she did not have Junko's psychological analytical proficiency, Mukuro was forced to let the matter go. It didn't matter anyway. Far as she understood it, everything was still in line with Junko's short-term plans. "I'll drive us to Miami," she said. "We'll catch up with Junko soon. In the meantime, we should all exchange stories and catch each other up," she suggested. Proper recon procedures. Such suggestions were nothing out of the ordinary for Mukuro. As long as life lined up in ways that she could tailor it back to her Fenrir training, she was not lost, even without Junko's guidance.

"Agreed," Yami responded, nodding. And then, he and the others made way for the Jeep and motorcycles. Last stop: Miami and Paradius HQ.

* * *

It took some doing, but Hajime and Kazuichi were able to get them and their companions a proper set of wheels. Using the skin of a '37 Mayfair limo as a base, Kazuichi was able to reconfigure the vehicle with a still working engine from the 70s and make the system a convertible. Using levels of welding that only an Ultimate could muster, Kazuichi had improved the trunk space—to store luggage and…Gundham's unconscious body. Due to the age of the parts used to make it all possible, the car drove like it could fall apart, but Kazuichi, and Hajime, were certain it could get them from point A to point B.

As the car jerked up and down over I-95 south bound, Chihiro spoke up, "Are you sure we're safe?"

"Logistically speaking," Hajime stated, "The car Kazuichi and I put together can maintain high speed with 35 miles to the gallon. As long as we stick to the highway, we should be fine."

"Then why does Kazuichi look sick?" Akane asked.

"I told you, I get motion sickness," Kazuichi said, grabbing a paper bag and barely able to hold his food down.

"Perhaps your apprehension is on the part of our driver," Ryota stated. "On that note, aren't we well over the speed limit?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, is evil going to idle while I obey _traffic signs?!"_ Yukizome shouted angrily, hands clenching the steering wheel like she was trying to strangle it. The situation with Gundham had left her quite on edge.

"Miss Yukizome," Hajime gulped. "I don't believe saving the world should come at the risk of us all dying in a horrific traffic accident."

"No, I agree with Miss Yukizome, we must make haste," Kyoko said, unbothered by any of this. The car then bounced on the highway's uneven curves. "That said…perhaps you could take your foot off the gas just a little," Kyoko recommended.

"This vehicle stops for nothing!" Yukizome shouted, tearing down the highway like a crazed demon.

Teruteru started praying. "Mama, I'm sorry! I'll be a good boy when I get home!"

Sonia, sitting in the middle front seat, as there was one in a car like this, was unusually quiet despite what had just occurred. Hajime, sitting next to her, put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you all right? Sorry that we put Gundham in the trunk, but…"

"No, that's not what's bothering me," Sonia said. "I just…we will be able to rescue Gundham once we stop Dartz, but…"

Sonia was cut off and Yukizome was alerted by the sound of a motorcycle. They looked out the passenger side window to see a man with blond hair and horn-like sideburns riding alongside them, an Atlantean duel disk prominent on his arm.

"Rafael?!" Sonia exclaimed. "Miss Yukizome, please follow him!"

"There's only one rode, I don't have a choice," Yukizome said. She adjusted her rearview and side mirrors. "Okay, blondie, get ready to lead me straight to your boss for the well-deserved punishment I have in store."

"This could all too likely be a trap," Kyoko said. "I'd exercise caution."

"Caution, nothing! I'll jump out of the car and tackle him if I have to! Get me in close!" Akane shouted, cracking her knuckles.

And like that, both vehicles went speeding southbound over the Georgia state lines towards the Florida state ones.

Despite this, and despite Yukizome's attempts to run Rafael off the road, Rafael was a master on his motorcycle of evading her.

Sonia, unable to take much more, leaned over Hajime and stuck her head out the window. "Rafael! Please stop and let's talk this out!" But her brother either didn't hear her or pretended not to, causing Sonia to lose heart and return to her seat. "I do not understand. Why is he being like this?"

"I don't know, but I'm not gonna let him escape me. Hang on, everyone!" Yukizome exclaimed.

As night rolled in, the young teacher began following Rafael by the tail of his headlights, doing her best not to lose him. Unfortunately, fog suddenly rolled in and Rafael sped off into the darkness, causing Yukizome to slow and lose sight of him as the fog cleared almost as quickly as it had appeared.

"Wh-where did he go?" Sonia inquired.

"We're still on the highway, right?" Kyoko asked, worried that the group had been led astray in all of the excitement.

Hajime pulled up the map app on his phone. "Yeah, we haven't left the planned route. We're actually almost in Florida. We've only got a couple more hours left. Take exit 362B."

"Got it," Yukizome stated.

Unfortunately, for Yukizome and company, that specific exit was where the trouble was brewing. Since most exits cut themselves down to a single lane, this one was no different. Yukizome had to slow her vehicle and come to a screeching halt when a head of corn yellow hair came into view. However, it didn't belong to Rafael.

It belonged to Hiyoko.

Yukizome lowered the driver's side window and leaned her head out. "Hiyoko, get out of the road!" she shouted.

"Make me!" Hiyoko exclaimed.

"Let me out of the car, I'll move her!" Akane shouted, but Ryota restrained her, everyone noticing how Yukizome was undoing her seatbelt and getting out of the car after putting it in park and turning it off. She slammed the driver side door with one quick motion, using no more force than necessary to get a nice good SLAM. She was the teacher here. It was up to her to remedy the situation.

Yukizome stood in front of the car, a good 12 feet in front of Hiyoko. "Hiyoko, please. I'm asking nicely. Whatever's bothering you, we can talk it out. I'm your teacher, you can trust me with these things."

"Shut up!" Hiyoko shouted. "I hate you! I hate your condescending "I'm better than everyone else" attitude. Well guess what you ginger bitch, this isn't about you, this is about the Great Leviathan and Father Dartz! I've got strict orders to take your soul so it's you who needs to get out of my way!"

"Hiyoko, Dartz is using you," Yukizome said calmly. "Don't you see that? He gave you a position in his organization so that you'd do things for him. He's a parasite on your good name."

"What good name?" Hiyoko asked with a creepy smile. "I don't give a _fuck_ about my family _or_ you idiots! You're the parasites around here! You're the ones that keep making me perform like some windup toy for your amusement! I'm sick of it!"

"Hiyoko, I've never asked you to do much of anything and if I did, it was no more or less than I've asked of the other students. No one has _forced_ you to do anything. If I've been inconsiderate to your feelings," Yukizome said, putting her fingertips on her chest, "Tell me what I've done wrong and I'll correct it. I'm the former Ultimate Housekeeper, not the former Ultimate Teacher. I'm not an expert in that field, but I try my best. Please, Hiyoko. I really do want to help you."

"I never asked you to do any of that! And I don't need you or your stupid abilities! I just need Father Dartz," Hiyoko cooed with utter adoration in her eyes. "He makes everything make sense."

Yukizome took a deep breath. "Hajime! Duel Disk! Glove compartment!"

Lowering the hood just enough so he could toss it to her, Hajime got Yukizome's duel disk out of her glove compartment and tossed it to her.

Yukizome spoke more firmly with Hiyoko. "Hiyoko, I'm going to give you _one more chance_ to stop all of this. I really don't want to hurt you. You're my student and I'm your teacher. It's my job to protect you. But if you're going to stand there and turn me away, then I need to focus my attention on saving the world and the other students' lives that share my fate."

"Take your concern and shove it up your ass!" Hiyoko shouted, glaring.

Yukizome activated her duel disk. "Final warning, Hiyoko. I will not hold back this time. Do _not_ test my patience."

Hiyoko activated her duel disk in response. "You seem to already want to do this the hard way. I'm happy to oblige."

Yukizome sighed. This wasn't going to be pretty. "I summon to the field Pixie Knight!" Yukizome declared as a woman with long reddish hair in a blue wizard's hat appeared on a very long tree-limb like broom. She also had a dagger sheathed inside a red scabbard. It had 1,300 attack points and 200 defense points. "Next, I'm setting two cards face-down," Yukizome stated as the proper holograms appeared. "Your move, Hiyoko."

"What a weak monster," Hiyoko laughed. "I can't wait to squish it. I start by activating what else, the Seal of Orichalcos!" Hiyoko declared as the seal was put into play, emblazoning Hiyoko with its emblem on her forehead. Now, whoever lost the duel would lose their soul as well. "Father Dartz will be so pleased when I bring you his soul. I'm sure he'll call me his little princess! I'll be a true monarch of Atlantis. But first, I have to actually do the deed." She looked at the remaining five cards in her hand. "I start by summoning to the field White Magician Pikeru!" Hiyoko declared, bringing an old favorite onto the battlefield. Her monster had 1,200 attack points and 0 defense points.

A dark aura formed around Hiyoko as a red glint shone off her eyes. "And now, thanks to the power of the Orichalcos, she'll become strong enough to take on Pixie Knight!" Hiyoko declared. She then held up a spell card. "And why stop there? I'll activate this spell card Trial of the Princesses!"

"Not this time," Yukizome stated. "Go, Mystic Space Typhoon!"

The quick-play magic card erupted to a face-up position and destroyed Hiyoko's spell card.

"Wha…hey!"

"Hay is for horses, dear. Finish your move," Yukizome stated.

Hiyoko growled. "P-Pikeru still has enough attack points to take out your stupid pixie. Show her, Pikeru!"

"Pikeru!" The little magician cried out, charging an attack with her staff and preparing to sling it at Pixie Knight.

However, suddenly there was a powerful explosion underneath her that left no trace of White Magician Pikeru.

"Wh-what the…?"

When the dust cleared, Hiyoko saw Yukizome with a trap card flipped face-up: Widespread Ruin.

"Sorry, Hiyoko, but I told you I would hold nothing back," Yukizome stated. Her trap card dissolved. "You are defenseless."

"N-no! That's not fair!" Hiyoko exclaimed.

"Life isn't fair!" Yukizome shouted. "Now stand back and feel the consequences of your actions." She drew the top card of her deck and looked at her options. Nodding, Yukizome plucked one card out of her hand. "I sacrifice my Pixie Knight in order to summon a more powerful monster! Behold, Tethys! Goddess of Light!" Yukizome declared. A snow-white fairy in dress, wings, and hair appeared on the battlefield. It had 2,400 attack points and 1,800 defense points. "Tethys!" Yukizome declared. "Attack Hiyoko's life points directly! Light Beam!"

Tethys gathered energy and used it to blast Hiyoko's life points, causing the small girl to be thrown back and bang her back against the seal. She crumpled to the ground and got up off the ground, holding her shoulder. Her life points fell all the way to 1,600.

"Welcome to the adult world, Hiyoko," Yukizome stated. "That's your first taste."

"Screw you," Hiyoko said, spitting. "It's my move now and I'm going to make you regret that."

"Go ahead, make my day," Yukizome said calmly.

Hiyoko drew the top card of her deck, now having four cards in her hand. "I start by activating Graceful Charity. This will allow me to draw three new cards as long as I discard two." Hiyoko quickly picked up three cards and already knew one of the two cards she would be discarding. Then she tactfully selected the other, sending both to the graveyard. "Next, I summon to the field The Agent of Miracles – Jupiter!" A brown angel appeared, looking like the chieftain of a Native American tribe. He had 2,300 attack points and 1,000 defense points thanks to the power of the Seal of Orichalcos.

"And next, I'll activate his special ability. By removing the Agent of Wisdom, Mercury, that I just sent to my graveyard, I can power him up to the tune of 800 extra attack points until the end of this turn."

Jupiter's attack power increased to become 3,100.

"Jupiter! Attack! Wipe out Tethys! Miracle Beam!"

Jupiter fired a green beam of energy from its palm that completely obliterated Yukizome's goddess, reducing the teacher's life points down to 3,300.

"How do you like that?" Hiyoko shouted as her monster's attack power went back to being only 2,300.

"I'll manage," Yukizome said, picking up the top card of her deck. _Excellent._ "I activate Polymerization!" she declared. "This allows me to fuse together The Forgiving Maiden with Goddess with a Third Eye to create Saint Joan!"

A powerful warrior-like woman, clad in white armor, with red hair, appeared on the battlefield. She had 2,800 attack points and 2,000 defense points. She was clutching a ceremonial longsword.

"Joan!" Yukizome declared. "Attack Jupiter now, wipe him out with Cleansing Blade Slash!" Yukizome shouted.

Saint Joan opened her eyes and lunged forward with her blade, cutting down Hiyoko's monster and bringing her life points to only 1,100. This left Yukizome with but a single card in her hand, but given her field advantage, that hardly mattered at the moment. And, judging from the expression on Hiyoko's face, she was clearly feeling the heat.

"It's not too late to turn back, Hiyoko," Yukizome told her. "If you promise to keep passing your turn, I can draw the right card combination and end this duel in a draw, just like last time. I won't let you get hurt. You're my precious student."

Hajime felt a gripping in his chest. Even now, even in the midst of a tormenting duel, Yukizome was _still_ willing to give Hiyoko a chance.

"I can't believe she still hasn't given up on her," Mikan said, clutching her hands to the chest. "Yukizome better not lose. She's such a good person."

Sonia, however, wanted to be prepared for the worst-case scenario. "Hajime, if Miss Yukizome should somehow lose—"

"I don't even want to think about it," Hajime said, cutting her off, staring determinedly at Yukizome and Hiyoko's duel. "The faster Yukizome removes Hiyoko from our path, the faster we can save Chiaki and the others."

"I agree, Hiyoko's being extremely selfish!" Mikan exclaimed.

"All the more reason for me to cut myself from off from you ugos!" Hiyoko shouted. "When the world has been swallowed up by the Great Leviathan, I'll make sure your torment is never ending!"

 _Hiyoko,_ Yukizome thought. She really wished the small blonde wouldn't say such things.

"Just watch me, I'm gonna defeat Miss Yukizome and get rewarded by Father Dartz the way I deserve!"

Yukizome stared at Hiyoko. "Hiyoko, I understand that the world can be a cruel, unforgiving place, but—"

"Shut up! You don't understand anything about me! None of you have even tried! No one understands what it's like to be me!"

"No! You shut up and listen to me!" Yukizome shouted, surprising everyone, including Hiyoko.

"When I was a little girl, I lived in a big house. My parents and I were very well off. I still live in the house we originally had together. It's huge, if but a bit empty these days. 15 years ago, my parents fell incredibly ill. They spent so much time traveling that they contracted something overseas. Fortunately, it wasn't contagious. To make matters worse, our butler had passed away only two weeks ago due to a sudden heart attack and we still hadn't found a new one. I was 5 years old and had no one to take care of me in a big empty house. I didn't understand how to take care of myself or why mommy and daddy wouldn't get up out of bed."

Yukizome started to get choked up. "So I learned. I put in the damn effort and I learned. I found the hard work rewarding. It made me, a tiny spoiled brat, strong. I learned how to pay bills, cook meals and even got a part time job working at a maid café on a volunteer basis. I got _only_ tip money so that we had _some_ money coming into our home. I became responsible. I was forced to grow up and mature before I'd even learned what the word puberty was let alone meant. And then…when I was seven…

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! Breakfast is ready!" Yukizome exclaimed, wheeling the cart into the master bedroom. There was no response from her parents, not even a cough. "Mommy? Daddy?" All it took was one grasp of her mother's wrist before Yukizome jumped back in fright. She was screaming so loud and so long she ended up passing out from a lack of oxygen.

* * *

Yukizome sniffed. She could still remember the funeral vividly in her mind. "I had…no one. No butler to take care of me, no parents to dote on me. My life…felt empty. Sure, there were the students at school and the teachers as well, but no one understood me. Their smiles felt hollow…and meaningless. I felt cursed, cursed to be alone.

"So that no one could see the pain, I started smiling more. I greeted everyone with cheer and put energy into cleaning, to avoid feeling hurt." Yukizome sniffed, her eyelashes dabbing the tears falling out of her face. "I always believed that I was better than everyone else. I went through life shutting myself out, acting like the same wind up doll you said you feel like. Do you know what changed me?"

Hiyoko fumbled for words, deciding to just shake her head.

"It was kindness. As I got older, I realized that the people that were kind to me, they weren't trying to hurt me. They were trying to repay me for everything I'd done for them. I'd been so wrapped up in my housework and surviving, that I never really noticed how it was affecting other people."

" _Chisa! My mom made chocolate! Will you please try some?"_

" _Hey, Chisa! I heard you were absent yesterday for work, do you want to borrow my notes?"_

" _Chisa, you all right?"_

" _Hey, Chisa!"_

" _Chisa-chan!"_

Yukizome's mind drifted off to when she was twelve and everything just became overwhelming. She won an award in middle school for her achievements, including a scholarship—that she would later never end up using due to her Hope's Peak attendance. She was standing on stage, crying. The principal massaging her shoulders, the teachers clapping wildly, the students whistling and cheering. She could remember that day.

"My smile became genuine," Yukizome said. "I finally wasn't lonely anymore."

"Is there a point to your sappy sob story?" Hiyoko asked.

"My point is that I know things seem hard. I know how you feel, how insignificant everyone else seems, but you don't have to be alone, Hiyoko. If you'd stop hating the world for even a second, you'd notice that there are good people around you that just want to help," Yukizome said, giving her hand to Hiyoko. "And I promise I'm one of them. I won't lead you astray. Please Hiyoko," Yukizome sniffed. "Please just trust me."

Everyone watched. Had Yukizome finally gotten through? Was Hiyoko going to quit?

Sadly, it seemed, Hiyoko was too far gone. She just started laughing. "You really think I'm going to change my attitude just because your parents died of an illness? You really must take me for some soap opera loving _sap_."

Even Yukizome was at a loss for words.

"I gotta admit, you do come a teensy bit closer than most to understand me, but so what?"

"So…what?" Yukizome was flabbergasted by Hiyoko.

"It's too late," Hiyoko said. "I don't give a _fuck_ what you or anyone else can promise me! I already made up my mind! I'm going to take control of this world by _force_! And there's nothing you, your stupid sob story, or that gross pig Mikan can do to stop me!"

"Why am I suddenly involved?" Mikan whimpered.

Yukizome took a deep breath. "Fine, I tried," she said flatly. "It's your move. Go."

"Don't mind if I do!" Hiyoko exclaimed and ripped the top card off of her deck. "I activate the spell card De-Fusion! This will turn your monster back into the monsters that you used to create it!"

Yukizome bit her thumbnail as Saint Joan morphed back into Forgiving Maiden and Goddess with a Third Eye.

"And I'm not done yet, cause now I activate Stop Defense!" Hiyoko declared, and I'll use it to switch your Forgiving Maiden back into attack position!"

As Yukizome's monster stood up straight, her spectators were rather worried. "That monster only has 850 attack points," Sonia said, sweating.

"Aw man, this is gonna hurt," Kazuichi complained.

"She'll pull through," Hajime said. "Yukizome has a huge lead."

"And now, I summon my Agent of Creation Venus!" Hiyoko exclaimed. "And now, I'll attack with Venus!"

Hiyoko's monster unleashed a colorful beam using the orbs surrounding it and blew away Marie, bringing Yukizome's life points down to 2,050, almost tying the game up.

"Next, I'll play this little card face-down on the field and end my turn," Hiyoko said with a happy tone to her voice.

Nodding, Yukizome picked the top card off of her deck. "I sacrifice Goddess with a Third Eye in order to summon Magna Slash Dragon!" Yukizome declared. "With 2,400 attack points, he's got more than enough attack power to wipe out Venus. Now go my beast, strike!"

Magna slash dragon flew towards Venus, but Hiyoko was prepared for this turn of events.

"Sorry, but that's not going to work!" Hiyoko declared. "Cause I'm activating my face-down card: Ego-Boost!" A card flipped face up showing a glowing green humanoid grinning with its hands against its hips. "This quick play spell increases my monster's attack points by 1,000 points."

"A thousand?!" Akane exclaimed worried.

Venus now had 3,100 attack points, more than enough to obliterate Yukizome's dragon, which it did so with tremendous ease. Yukizome shielded her eyes from the blinding light as her life points fell to 1,350, bringing the game even closer to a tie.

Hiyoko was cackling. "I did it! I won! You're out of luck!"

"Hajime, are you sure now would not be a good time to reassess our strategy?" Sonia asked him.

Hajime gave no response, he simply stared at the duel unfolding, running the possibilities in his head. There were still a couple of ways Yukizome could survive to see her next turn.

"If you're so confident, go ahead and attack," Yukizome goaded.

Hiyoko laughed. "All that bravado and now you're cheering for me to finish you off. You really are a weird woman, Miss Yukizome. And I'm happy to oblige!" Hiyoko exclaimed. She drew the top card of her deck as Venus now only had 2,100 attack points, but it was plenty to finish Yukizome off. "Venus! Attack Miss Yukizome and end this duel!"

"I can't look!" Kazuichi exclaimed.

"Miss Yukizome!" Akane, Sonia and Mikan exclaimed at the same time.

Venus blasted Miss Yukizome with its bright, colorful beams, but the attack was suddenly stopped dead cold in its tracks by a shimmering green light.

"What the…?" Hiyoko gasped.

Hajime smirked. He figured that was Yukizome's strategy.

The astral image of the Goddess of Sweet Revenge appeared behind Yukizome. And at that moment, Hiyoko realized the terrible blunder she'd just made. _Uh oh._

"Miss Yukizome goaded Hiyoko into attacking so that she forgot about Miss Yukizome's trump card," Ryota said, snapping his fingers enthusiastically.

Chihiro breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's our teacher!" Hajime exclaimed joyously.

"Indeed, though I do wish she'd take care not to shave time off our lifespans like that."

"To fool your enemies, sometimes you need to fool your allies," Kyoko said. "Hiyoko saw the card's effect coming last time, Yukizome needed her to be fooled into thinking she was defenseless, or her trump card would've become a dud."

"Still, this is exactly what she needed," Kazuichi said, excited. "She can win now! Show her no mercy, Miss Yukizome!"

"Indeed," Miss Yukizome said as the Goddess of Sweet Revenge blasted Hiyoko's Venus away and then a fire erupted around her feet. "I'm going to summon one of the most powerful monsters in my deck. I told you, Hiyoko, not to test my patience. And now, you're going to find out what happens to people that break down my innocent demeanor…" Yukizome said as the flames cast a shadow on her face, revealing the violent, spiteful beast laid dormant within, "and see the terrifying monster that lurks within. I summon to the field, Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju!"

The winged, black dinosaur emerged onto the battlefield, towering over the trees on either side of the exit ramp, roaring proudly. It fanned out the flames it generated with beats of its wings, showing off its 3,000 attack points and 1,200 defense points.

"Hiyoko has only one card left in her hand!" Chihiro exclaimed. "This duel could be over!"

"Could be, but it isn't," Hiyoko said. "While you dumbasses were busy gawking at that overgrown lizard, I happened to see my good fortune with the card I drew this turn: Card of Sanctity! Now, Miss Yukizome and I will draw a new hand of six cards each."

"Aw, man! That gives Hiyoko plenty to work with to turn this around," Kazuichi complained.

"But it also gives Miss Yukizome plenty of resources at her disposal as well," Kyoko pointed out. "Also, her battle phase is over so she can't attack, even if she could get a stronger monster."

"Yeah, but Hiyoko doesn't have a choice," Hajime stated. "It was that or forfeit the duel. And she's too stubborn to give up that easily."

"Finally, someone says something intelligent," Hiyoko said with a condescending smirk. "It's so sad, really, you worked up all that effort to summon such a powerful monster, but it's not going to amount to anything. I activate this magic card: Smashing Ground! This will remove your monster from the field since it's the only monster you control, and to think, you put all that energy into summoning it!" Hiyoko laughed and laughed. Her spell card completely obliterated it as a tremor and a flash of blue light erased any trace of it. "And that's not all, I also activate the special ability of Chaos Sorcerer! By removing a light monster and a dark monster from my graveyard, I can summon this monster at no extra cost!"

A fiendish looking spellcaster appeared on Hiyoko's side of the field wit 2,300 attack points and 2,000 defense points. "And best of all, thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos, I get to increase his attack power by 500 points."

Chaos Sorcerer's attack power jacked up to 2,800.

"And just so you don't get any funny ideas about making a comeback, I'm placing one monster card face-down into defense mode and then I'm setting two more cards face-down. You can beg for mercy now!" Hiyoko laughed and then let out her typical impish laughter.

"Heavy Storm!" Yukizome shouted.

"Wait, wha…?"

Hiyoko had barely notice Yukizome draw a card let alone play a card in her hand, her face-down cards were completely obliterated by the power of Yukizome's spell card.

"B-Big deal!" Hiyoko exclaimed. "You still can't get a monster with enough attack points on the field to destroy my Chaos Sorcerer!"

Yukizome held up Monster Reborn. "Wanna bet money on that?"

"What are you going to do with that?" Hiyoko asked, shivering, not that she didn't already have an idea.

"Come on out and return to me now, Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju!" Yukizome shouted.

Dogoran stormed onto the field once more, its 3,000 attack points just barely strong enough to contend with Hiyoko's Orichalcos boosted Chaos Sorcerer.

"Dogoran, attack, Atomic Flare Blast!"

Dogoran sucked in a breath and then unleashed hot flames all over Hiyoko's Chaos Sorcerer, destroying it. Hiyoko's life points dropped to 900 as she clenched her teeth in frustration.

"Next, I'm setting one monster face-down onto the field and ending my turn," Yukizome stated. "I qualified for Battle City while you claim to hate the game," She declared. "You don't have the skills to defeat me. Let me tie, Hiyoko. I'm not going to request that from you again."

"I don't hate the game, OKAY?!" Hiyoko shouted. "It's just that whenever I got rare cards or tried to put a semi-decent deck together, my stupid cousins would always rip them up or set them on fire while leaving me pinned to the ground! Sometimes BOTH!"

Yukizome winced. She really wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, you stupid ginger! Ooooh, listen to me! I don't have parents! I'm a hot mess! You have a boyfriend who loves you and a whole bunch of money and I'll take an empty house any day over an estate that _hates_ me! So just shut your damn mouth!" Hiyoko shouted, her voice straining from all the yelling she'd been doing. "YOU MAKE ME SICK!" She screeched. She drew the top card of her deck. "I sacrifice my face-down monster in order to summon Agent of Judgment – Saturn!" With the power of the Orichalcos, Saturn's normally 2,400 attack points were boosted to 2,900. Her defense points remained the same at 0 however.

"It's time for your stupid dino to go extinct!" Hiyoko exclaimed. "And I know just how to do it too, with this magic card! Black Pendant! This special jewel increases my monster's attack power by 500 points!" Saturn now had 3,400 attack points, which was enough to defeat Yukizome's Kaiju. "And in case you get the funny idea of destroying my monster, if you destroy it, you'll take 500 points of damage!" She chuckled. "No, if my Black Pendant so much as goes to the graveyard, you're gonna take damage."

 _Exactly what I need to hopefully make this duel end in a draw._

"Saturn! Attack! Wipe out Dogoran! Celestial Rings!"

A black energy arc flew out of Saturn and obliterated Yukizome's Kaiju, reducing her life points to 950. The game was practically even now. Yukizome had the lead by only a mere 50 life points.

"My move," Yukizome stated and drew the top card of her deck. "I sacrifice my remaining monster to summon Teva!" A monk-like feminine looking warrior appeared on Yukizome's side of the field. It had 2,000 attack points and 1,500 defense points.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do with that?" Hiyoko asked.

"Nothing much," Yukizome said. "But since I played it successfully," she pointed at Hiyoko triumphantly. "You can't attack next turn!"

Hiyoko growled in frustration. "Stalling for time won't help you!" Hiyoko shouted.

 _Wrong, Hiyoko,_ Yukizome thought. _Stalling for time is exactly what I need to do right now._

"Wh-whatever! I draw!" Hiyoko exclaimed. She looked at the two cards in her hand. Neither would help her overcome Teva's ability, or clench the duel. "I'm setting a monster," Hiyoko stated. "And now, I end my turn," Hiyoko stated.

"Fine then, I draw!" Yukizome exclaimed. She drew the top card of her deck. Finally, she'd gained something that could end this duel in a draw: Spell Shattering Arrow. All Hiyoko needed to do was play another magic card that stayed on the field, and Yukizome just needed to take somewhere between 450 and 949 points of damage, and she could end the duel in a draw. With Teva already on the field, if she played another monster now, she might be able to force Hiyoko's hand. She looked at the cards in her hand. Yes, she had Shining Fairy. She was far from on her last legs.

"I switch Teva to defense position!" Yukizome exclaimed. "And next, I set one monster face-down onto the field!" The hologram appeared and Teva crouched, holding its hands up in prayer. "That's my turn."

"I can't believe she's really trying to tie again," Hajime said, catching on to Yukizome's plan.

"She is? But I thought she said she was done trying to get through to Hiyoko," Akane said.

"She could just have bad cards," Ryota stated.

"Maybe, but…if that's the case, she would've played something face-down, even as a bluff. I don't know what her plan is exactly, but I believe she's trying to stall for just enough time to go for another draw."

"That's Miss Yukizome for you, she must truly not have given up on Hiyoko, even now."

"Even if Hiyoko doesn't deserve it," Mikan said.

"Maybe it's time we stop thinking like that. I mean, did any of us really understand Hiyoko before she flipped out?" Hajime asked.

"No, I…can't say I did," Sonia replied. None of the other members of 77-B seemed to think differently.

"There's an old saying, you attract more flies with honey than with vinegar. Maybe it's time we started using more honey on Hiyoko than vinegar. Once we get everyone back, we should at least try to be understanding and sympathetic to Hiyoko. Maybe she'll come around."

"We should punish her first. She's being a brat," Akane said.

"Agreed," Ryota, Sonia, Teruteru, Kazuichi, and Mikan all said at the same time.

Hajime sighed, sweat dripping down his face a little. Well, at least they meant well…right?

Back on the battlefield, it was Hiyoko's turn now. She drew the top card of her deck. "I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards!" Hiyoko declared. She then began laughing. "I now sacrifice Saturn and my face-down monster to summon The Big Saturn!"

A gigantic machine, bigger than even Dogoran appeared on Hiyoko's side of the field. It had 2,800 attack points and 2,200 defense points. "And since Black Pendant went to the graveyard, you take 500 points of damage."

Yukizome gasped. Hiyoko had just thrown her draw strategy completely out the window. Her life points fell to 450 as Hiyoko's monster increased its power to 3,300. "Next, I activate Air Cracking Storm!" Hiyoko exclaimed. "This allows me to equip my new machine with the ability to attack twice during my turn as long as its first attack destroys a monster. None of my other monsters can attack, but…" she laughed. "Who cares when I'm pounding you with 3,300 points of raw mechanical power!" Air Cracking Storm turned out to be a giant blue and green mallet that Big Saturn equipped.

"Hey! Machines are my thing, get your own!"

"Shut up! Giant mechs are a Japanese trade going all the way back to Nuclear Power Android in 1948!" Hiyoko shouted.

"You read manga?" Sonia asked, quite surprised.

"Of course I read manga! I read light novels too!" Hiyoko shouted. "Now shut your stupid faces, this is between me and cow tits here!" She exclaimed, pointing at Yukizome. "Now! Big Saturn! Wipe out both of her monsters!"

Big Saturn swung its big mallet around and utterly smashed Yukizome's monsters to pieces. Fortunately, her face-down monster, Shining Angel, allowed her to bring another Shining Angel into attack position at the end of Hiyoko stomping the first one into dust.

With Yukizome's field cleared, Hiyoko could only laugh. "So much for your pitiful defenses. Why don't you just surrender now? At least you'll have your dignity if you do."

"I'm not giving up," Yukizome said. "Not by a long shot." She swiftly drew the top card of her deck. She didn't have the power to shut down Hiyoko's Big Saturn, but she at least could stop it from blasting through the rest of her defenses and costing her the duel. "I activate Spell Shattering Arrow!" Yukizome declared. "This will destroy all face-up spell cards on your side of the field and then inflict 500 points of damage to you for each one destroyed!" Yukizome declared.

The arrow flew true from its face-up artwork and destroyed Air Cracking Storm. Hiyoko seemed less than impressed as her life points fell to 400 points. "Big deal. Saturn's still strong enough to destroy any monster you could possibly summon.

Yukizome quickly looked at her hand. She didn't have very many options, that was for certain. _Iona, where are you?_

Her best bet right now was to prevent Hiyoko from winning the duel by stomping over whatever monster she chose to summon with Shining Angel. "I sacrifice Shining Angel to play a monster face-down in defense mode!" Yukizome declared. "And then I'll set one card face-down! My turn is over!"

"You're wasting your time," Hiyoko stated. "It's my turn now!" She drew the top card of her deck. "I activate this magic card, Temporal Stasis!" Yellow chains suddenly surrounded Hiyoko's monster. "Here's how it works, I get to draw cards equal to my monster's level, but I can't play any of those cards until my next turn. However, if my monster gains or loses any attack points that are supposed to wear off at the end of the turn, they become permanent for the rest of the duel. And luckily, Saturn has his own special ability, for every card I discard from my hand, he gains 1,000 attack points. Normally I have to pay 1,000 life points for each activation of this ability, but thanks to temporal stasis, until Big Saturn is destroyed, I can't lose life points from card effects and even when he's destroyed, I don't lose the life points I would've lost from those card effects. So now, I draw 8 cards and then throw out my entire hand to power up Big Saturn to become one of the most powerful monsters in all of Duel Monsters' History!"

Big Saturn began glowing with golden light as it doubled in size with an absolutely _absurd_ 11,300 attack points.

"And don't think staying in defense mode will save you," Hiyoko said. "I have a copy of Fairy Meteor Crush in my deck, the effects of which will pound your life points into dust." She held up her duel disk. "And considering I don't have very many cards left in my deck, I'd say the chances are high that I'll draw it soon. In other words, you're going to lose very soon!" She threw one of her arms out and behind her. "Now! Big Saturn, attack and wipe out the last of her defenses!"

Big Saturn's massive glowing fist destroyed Yukizome's monster, Gyakutenno Megami.

 _I could've used my trap card,_ Yukizome thought, biting her thumbnail, _but I need to save it for when I'm being direct attacked or she summons another monster. And if I could just get Iona…_

Hiyoko laughed. "This duel is so pathetically easy, it makes me want to cry. Go ahead and draw Yukizome, I'm sure it'll be just another useless monster for another useless turn. And once you're gone, I'm going to take out Hajime next. Two dragon wielders at once. Father Dartz will be so proud of me. Kyahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Don't start celebrating just yet!" Yukizome exclaimed. "I'm not out of options yet!" Yukizome went for the top card of her deck. A pulsing vibration ran through her fingers. She'd drawn it. And with it, this duel was over. "I summon to the field, The Wing of Iona!"

The majestic pink dragon appeared upon the battlefield, her beautiful pink wings flapping slowly as she emerged with 2,000 attack and defense points.

"Big deal," Hiyoko said. "I'm not scared of that thing. You can only summon a monster once by paying half your life points and I've already destroyed two of your best monsters."

Yukizome shook her head. "Hiyoko, you seem to have forgotten. Iona can fuse with anything. Did you forget that I still have something on the field?"

"Wha…you mean your face-down card?" Hiyoko gaped.

"Hiyoko, I know you don't like me and I know you don't want to be lectured by me, but I want to give you a free piece of advice. In the world of Duel Monsters," Yukizome's face was suddenly cast with a shadow from the shifting light of the moon above, "All things fear _death_. Reveal face-down card! Dimensional Prison!"

Yukizome flipped her face-down card face-up as Iona merged into the card artwork. The result was Iona becoming a phantasm. Her attack power had barely gone up, only to 2,250 to attack and defense.

"Behold Imprisoned Phantasm Dragon!"

"That's it?" Hiyoko laughed.

"I'm not done!" Yukizome declared. "Last time I played Iona, I didn't have any resources to fuse her together, but thanks to you," Yukizome said, holding up the rest of her hand, "I have plenty of cards, like this one. I fuse Imprisoned Phantasm Dragon with Call of the Haunted, to create a monster so powerful, so utterly terrifying, it is feared by death itself!"

Iona merged once more with Yukizome's trap card as she began chanting an incantation, eyes closed. Thanks to the ancient Atlantean Wisdom bestowed upon her by Iona, Yukizome was about to bring out a monster of true terror. She drew an emblem that was similar to the Orichalcos, but was pink and its spokes were in different positions.

"Come to me oh bringer of death, the champion of the night feared by even the gods. Emerge before me oh gatekeeper to the underworld and bring with you your 100 coffins to purge this wicked soul from my sight! I summon thee! Come, THANATOS!"

A pink light exuded out from Yukizome's position as a gray, draconian hand burst through a parallel dimension. Affected by the very _real_ summoning, Yukizome's eyes were glowing yellow a few tears of blood trickling out of her face as a gust of wind blew around her apron and dress.

Another draconian arm tore open the purple and blue portal, revealing a gray dragon that resembled Iona, except it was _surrounded_ by floating coffins, its head had been reduced to its skull, its empty eye sockets seeping black shadows. Its tail was also bony, but the tip that was exposed was lit with a royal blue flame. The body of Yukizome's new monster was completely dark, ashen gray, except for its feet, which, despite still having scales, were bone white.

A hellish roar emerged from Yukizome's dragon as she spoke its name, "Thanatophile Dragon."

Yukizome's monster had only 2,500 attack and defense points to its name, and the dragon itself was dwarfed by comparison in size to Hiyoko's monster.

Hiyoko continued to laugh. "Only 2,500 attack points? Are you stupid?"

"Thanatophile. Noun. A person fascinated with death and death-related subjects."

Hiyoko stopped laughing, but that was just because she was confused.

"Do you see the coffins surrounding my dragon? They're the imprisoned souls of those foolish enough to have met a grim end at her hands."

Hiyoko gaped. There were _dozens_ of these coffins in multiple rotating circles. "Y-you're just trying to scare me! You can't hurt my monster, it has more than 4 times the attack points yours does."

"Attack points are not everything," Yukizome said as her eyes returned to normal. "Thanatophile Dragon has a special ability. First, I remove cards from my graveyard, fueling its dark powers." Yukizome removed 8 separate cards from her graveyard. "Next, depending on the amount of cards I removed, I can destroy _any_ monster on the field instantly."

"Wait…WHAT?!" Hiyoko shrieked.

"I told you when this duel began, Hiyoko that I would not hold back. Spare the rod. Spoil the child. I will not avert your eyes from death and neither will I your monster." Yukizome gazed up at the massive monstrosity. "Iona," she said, snapping her fingers. "Kill it."

Taking a deep breath Thanatophile Dragon could be seen charging royal blue colored flame in its throat.

"No! This is stupid! This isn't happening! This isn't—"

Hiyoko's words were drowned out by Thanatophile Dragon's blue flames completely engulfing her monster, completely eradicating it.

Hiyoko fell onto her butt, crawling back against the wall of the seal as Thanatophile Dragon floated forward.

"H-hey…this isn't funny Miss Yukizome," Hiyoko said, shaking, looking terrified.

"Your monster has been completely removed from the duel," Miss Yukizome said, remaining by the book. "Not that it matters, one attack and you're done. My ability isn't limited to once per turn and I still have cards in my graveyard and I can still activate it on your turn. And if you somehow managed to destroy Thanatophile Dragon, she will return from the grave again and again. You lose, Hiyoko. Give up."

"H-hey…wh-what about all that stuff you said about this ending in a draw?"

Yukizome clenched a hand over her heart.

"Yeah…c-come on. You wouldn't do this to me, right?" Hiyoko laughed nervously. "I-I'm so small and pathetic. Come on, let's call the whole thing off. I've changed! I'm sorry! Really!" Hiyoko's breath became more and more panicked with every declaration.

"HIYOKO, I TRIED EVERYTHING I COULD! BUT YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A CHANCE!" Yukizome shouted in anguish, tears pouring down her face. "No matter what, I tried my best not to give up on you. I tried Hiyoko," Yukizome hiccuped. "I really tried. I wanted to save you. I came up with strategies throughout the duel to make this end in a draw, but you wouldn't let me help you! I gave you every chance I could to turn back, but all you did was yell at me!"

"But I only…That was just…" Try as she might, sputter all she did, but no matter how much Hiyoko tried to rationalize her behavior, she realized the cold hard truth. She had no one to blame for her current situation…no one except herself. "Stop! Please! I'm begging you! Stop!"

"Hiyoko, I refuse to stand here locked in stalemate with you, but I promise I will get you back from Dartz. I'm sorry its come to this, truly I am," Yukizome said, and Hiyoko could see the tears. "But I don't think that this situation came about because you failed me as a student. The fact that it's come to this, means I've failed _you_ as a teacher, and I will do my best to correct my mistake when we all return to Hope's Peak Academy together."

"Wait!" Hiyoko begged, reaching an arm out in protest. "Please wait!"

"Iona, end the duel," Yukizome said, choking on tears. "END IT NOW!"

With the tip of her tail, Thanatophile dragon lashed it out, the blue flame drilling into Hiyoko's sternum, pinning her by the tip of her epidermis against the wall of the seal. Hiyoko's life points dropped to 0 and Thanatophile Dragon let her fall to the ground on her butt, the walls of the Seal of the Orichalcos then closed around Hiyoko.

"No! I don't want to lose my soul! Please! I'll be good! Save me! Someone save me! I don't want to lose my soul!" Hiyoko cried out in protest.

Everyone in the car just kind of avoided eye contact with Hiyoko, knowing there was nothing they could do to stop this.

"Miss Yukizome! Mikan!" Hiyoko shouted as her ability to see started to disappear. "MAHIRUUUUUUUUUU!" she exclaimed in desperate protest. Without the ability to see, Hiyoko's sense of being was next. "Father Dartz," she sobbed, unable to see. "Father Dartz…please help me!"

Dartz's voice echoed inside Hiyoko's head. "You've done well my child. Your sacrifice for the Great Leviathan will truly be a boon to its resurrection."

"Father Dartz…please…" Hiyoko pleaded, tears dripping out of her eyes. "Please…give me another chance."

"My child, you've served your purpose. Grooming you was certainly amusing. Your pain, your suffering, I take it all away. You had the power you so chased and in the end you were undone by it, just as I had always anticipated. You were truly a masterful pawn."

Hiyoko choked. She couldn't believe it. She'd trusted Dartz. She'd let him groom her, be nice to her. She even sat in his lap. And in the end, all she was to him was just a pawn to be used, a toy to be thrown away when he'd grown bored of it.

Not sure if she was looking in Miss Yukizome's direction, Hiyoko reached out, hoping it was in the direction of her teacher. "I'm…sorry…"

As Hiyoko collapsed forward, her head fell into something soft. Before her soul was completely taken from her, the only thing Hiyoko could feel…was the sensation of being very warm. And then, just like that, she was gone, leaving her soulless, empty shell of a body behind.

In reality, she had reached towards Yukizome, and despite what the red head had done, she answered Hiyoko's apology. The softness Hiyoko had felt had been Yukizome's bosom. The warmness she felt had been her embrace. Too good for her? Not in Yukizome's eyes. _Perhaps, when you finally wake up, you'll realize that I was only trying to help._

She carried Hiyoko back to the car and put her in the trunk with Gundham, tying Hiyoko down with bungie cords so that her body wouldn't rock too badly in the back. She then got back in the driver's seat, shut the door, strapped on her seat belt, put her hands on the wheel, and sighed.

"You okay?" Hajime asked her.

"No, I'm not," Yukizome said. "I don't care how much of an annoying brat she was. She was still my student, as well as your classmate." She turned the key, starting the car. "The fact that I was unable to stop her, or to save her, except by defeating Dartz now, shows that I still have a lot to learn as a teacher." She sighed again. "And I know that…Nagito will likely be the same." She put the car in drive, sighing again. "Let's get out of here. We'll stop for some snacks, gas, and to use the bathroom on the way."

"Snacks? It's a two-hour drive, isn't it?" Kyoko asked.

"No. It's five hours," Yukizome said.

"Five hours?" Hajime was confused.

Yukizome drove down the highway. "We're not going to Gainesville and the museum anymore," Yukizome said. "There's no point. I'm done letting Dartz screw with me. Screw with _us_! We're going to Paradius. We're taking the fight to him. I'm getting my students _back_!" she growled.

"Well, you're the adult," Hajime said, finding no reason to argue. He did want Chiaki back after all.

 _Rafael,_ Sonia thought solemnly to herself.

As Yukizome drove down the highway, someone put a hand on her shoulder. It was Kyoko. "You did everything you could," Kyoko said to her. "If you want to believe you can still improve, then improve. But I don't think you did anything wrong back there and beating yourself up over the possibilities won't change the reality in front of you." She slunk back into her seat. "That's all I wanted to say."

Yukizome smiled, a tear dripping out, touched by Kyoko's words. She sniffed in hard and then put on a happy face, faking it until she could make it, just like she did when she was growing up. "Oh, heck with it! Group Karaoke time!" She started up music on her ipod. "I face out! I hold out!"

"I reach out to the truth of my life," Her class, and even Chihiro, sang, Kyoko being the only one quiet. However, she was at least smiling.

"Seeking to seize on the whole moment, yeah!" They all sang together.

And there was merriment and cheer all the way to Miami.

* * *

 **(A/N: And then it was presumably crushed by despair because oh my shit none of you are ready for what's about to go down. We're in for another two-parter. Strap in ladies and gents. I advise both for and against reading 79 and 80 at night with the lights off XD. But for now, mmmmm, yeah that's some good writin' in my opinion. Hiyoko's now toast, leaving Dartz with only Rafael and Nagito for company—and make whatever jokes you will about the latter being one of Dartz's only acolytes remaining.**

 **I really also want to take a moment and say that I hope you all see Yukizome's perspective this chapter regarding Hiyoko, and while Hiyoko has been a royal brat to be sure, I hope you can all find it in your hearts to let her** _ **try**_ **to turn over a new leaf once she's been properly punished.**

 **As for Yukizome's backstory, I know it feels like it came right the heck out of nowhere and I probably could've foreshadowed it even a little since all of the other rivalries had some buildup throughout them, but I wanted Yukizome and Hiyoko's rivalry to remain Teacher and Student. Throwing in my headcanon backstory for her was sort of a last minute decision since I wanted Yukizome to pretty much tell Hiyoko that "I** _ **do**_ **understand you though, even a little."**

 **At the very least, I am so god damn thankful that this is about as bitchy as Hiyoko will ever get and once we get her back it's back to the usual snide remarks. I don't think I'll ever have her this bad ever again for character development's sake. And while we're on the subject, how many of you want to give Yukizome a hug?**

 **Anyway, I'm blathering at this point just long enough to put this chapter over 10,000 words with author's notes, so all of you have a pleasant week and be prepared for your happy cheery mood to come crashing down with the next couple of chapters. You are not prepared.**

 **And, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human, and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	79. Grappling with Despair Part 1

**(A/N: So I'd like to disclose a bit of what's going down this chapter without giving too much away of what's going on. The contents of these next two chapters are nowhere near as dark as chapter 61. However, while the conclusion of the Orichalcos arc is intended to have its fair share of character development that carries over and events that will trickle into arcs to come. These two chapters are different. Why? Well, we** _ **expect**_ **Dartz to lose and for the arc to have consequences. We** _ **expect**_ **that our heroes will grow as a result of their victories.**

 **We are not expecting, and could not expect, what's about to happen. And the weight behind these two chapters may seem…lackluster with how much I've built up their importance, but, in time, their meaning will be made all too clear. More on that, at the end of chapter 80.**

 **Let's begin!)**

* * *

Touching down in Miami airport, Kaiba was in the midst of doing banking with his laptop. Lightning was flashing everywhere and the rain was heavy.

"I appreciate your assistance in landing this aircraft safely," Kaiba said. "Your hazard pay has already been directly deposited to your account."

"Mr. Kaiba," the pilot responded. "It's an honor to serve you, sir."

"Hmph," Kaiba said with a smug smirk as he put his computer in hibernation. "Of course it is. Let's go, Mokuba. Roland, tell the gentleman bringing my new sports car that we're here."

"Yes, sir. Right away," Roland responded.

As Kaiba stepped out of the aircraft and under an umbrella held by Roland to wait for the car, his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba. Are you okay?" It was Chihiro.

"Safely in Miami, Fujisaki. Do you have an update?"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry, but Miss Yukizome has decided to speed our transportation to take Dartz head on. We won't be going to the museum."

"That's fine," Kaiba responded as the car came into view.

"That's…fine?" Chihiro was confused.

"I'm heading there now myself. I've already had a little chat with Noah. I'll need Kirigiri's help in person in order to properly press charges and have Dartz arrested for what he tried to do to my company."

"Oh! Good! I was afraid you were mad."

Kaiba smiled self-assuredly. "I'm not mad," he responded. "And Fujisaki."

"Yes, sir?"

"You're getting a raise."

Kaiba then hung up as he stepped into the car and Mokuba stepped into the passenger's seat. It was a red Mustang, top of the line.

"Good choice in car, Seto," Mokuba said, settling in.

"I imagine the check went over well?" Kaiba asked Roland.

"Yes, sir," Roland responded. "Your online purchase went through, no problem."

"Good. Get back to KaibaCorp as soon as the lightning clears up. I'll take it from here," Kaiba stated.

"Understood. Good luck, Mr. Kaiba."

Revving the car into drive, Kaiba then tore off into the Miami streets at over 80 miles an hour.

"Seto, look!" Mokuba exclaimed, pointing to a white starship-like structure in the sky. "What's that?"

"Maybe it's one of Dartz's toys. Let's follow it," Kaiba stated.

"Yeah," Mokuba nodded.

* * *

However, the craft in the air did not belong to Dartz. It belonged to Junko and she was casually cruising towards her destination. She lowered her altitude and then took a leap out of Gradius, ejecting a parachute until she touched safely onto the ground. A bolt of lightning struck the ground not that far away and Junko marched up to the front doors to Paradius Building A. It had been several days since her last trip here. She smiled at how this journey had begun with her arriving at this massive building and would end just the same.

Paradius was made up of two large skyscrapers: Building A and Building B. It also had access to it's true form, The Doma building, but that through an internal transporter in Building B.

The place was deserted for the most part as Junko stepped onto the ground floor of Building A. Then, taking the elevator, she rode up to the roof. The plan was to cut across to Building B and then head for the transporter room. In the time it would take to get there, no doubt she'd be spotted. And that was precisely what she wanted.

She was all too pleased to find that, when she exited out of the elevator, Rafael was already standing on the opposite side of the roof, guarding the path to Building B. He had his arms folded, expression as stoic as ever.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in his usual, gravelly voice.

"Oh? Were you expecting someone else?" Junko asked.

Rafael stared at her. "Answer the question, Junko Enoshima."

"I'm here for Yugi," she answered.

"You're wasting your time," Rafael responded.

"Am I now? Because the way I see it, I just have to duel my way past you, Nagito, and Dartz and your whole plan goes up in smoke."

"You're crazy if you think _that's_ possible," Rafael responded. He then stopped folding his arms, dropping them to his sides. "No. You've always been crazy, haven't you?"

"Oh poo, I've been found out," Junko said. She then did her best Dio Brando impression. "But you're right. I'm evil. Isn't that what you want to hear though? You want to believe you're on the winning side. It helps you justify all the evil things you've done."

"What are you talking about?" Rafael asked.

"You can pretend to be oblivious all you want," Junko responded. "But that doesn't change the truth in front of you." She put her hands on her hips and adopted her queenly persona. "And by the end of this duel, _we_ shall drag it out in front of you for you to see."

"Duel? _You_ want to duel _me_?"

"What's the matter? Don't want to punish the traitor? Don't want a little warm-up before The Pharaoh arrives?" Junko asked.

"Well then, if you're so insistent to be taken by the Leviathan. I'll gladly indulge you," Rafael stated, activating his duel disk.

"The only one going to be taken by the Leviathan is you," Junko said, adopting her Dio Brando pose. "You thought your final fate would be delivered against the Pharaoh, but it was I, Junko Enoshima, all along."

Rafael pointed at her. "You don't frighten me, blondie. Your sister is scarier than you."

"Well then," Junko said, activating her duel disk. "Let's fix that, shall we?"

She and Rafael stared each other down. "Let's duel!"

"I'll start things off!" Junko exclaimed. "I summon to the field Axe Dragonute in attack position!" A black dragon warrior wielding an axe appeared on the battlefield with a growl. It had 2,000 attack points and 1,200 defense points. "Next, I'll set these two cards face-down," Junko stated. "Your move, Rafael."

"Hmph, fine." He drew the top card of his deck. "First, I'll begin by activating this spell card, Guardian Treasure! By tossing out my entire hand, I get to draw two cards." Rafael said and tossed out all 5 cards to his graveyard. "Then, for the remainder of the duel, while this card is in play, I get to draw two cards every turn." Rafael drew two cards and then looked at the cards in his hand. _Excellent._ "I set a card face-down onto the field," Rafael stated, as the hologram appeared. "Next, since it's the only card in my hand, I'm able to summon my Guardian Grarl!"

Rafael's mighty dinosaur stomped onto the field with 2,500 attack points. "And that's not all, I'll also activate this magic card, my Gravity Axe!" Rafael exclaimed. Taking Gravity Axe in its hands, Grarl growled, powered up and ready to go. "Go, Guardian Grarl! Attack her Axe Dragonute!" Rafael exclaimed. Grarl darted forward and sliced Junko's monster in half, reducing her life points to 3,000.

"Hmm, not bad," Junko said, unfazed, arms folded.

"You're in the big leagues now, blondie. This isn't a place for wannabes."

"Right where I belong," Junko said. "As you'll soon find out. I draw!"

She drew the top card of her deck and looked at her hand of four cards. "I summon to the field my Giant Germ!" Junko declared, bringing a monster to the field with only 1,000 attack points.

"And, what is that supposed to accomplish?" Rafael asked.

"Nothing on its own," Junko said. "But when combined with this magic card, it will even the score. I activate Tribute to the Doomed!" Junko shouted. "Now, by discarding 1 card from my hand, your monster goes right to the graveyard!"

Rafael gasped. Bandages wrapped themselves around Grarl as Junko discarded down to only a single card in her hand.

"No! My guardian!" Rafael exclaimed.

"So sad," Junko said. "But now, I can attack you directly! Go! Giant Germ! Attack!"

Giant Germ slammed into Rafael, tying the game to 3,000 points for each duelist.

"Your overgrown bacteria doesn't scare me," Rafael said.

"I didn't say it was supposed to," Junko said. "I'm supposed to frighten you."

"Whatever," Rafael said. "My move. I draw!"

"I don't think so!" Junko exclaimed. "I activate my face-down card: Time Seal!"

"What?" Rafael gasped.

"Your Guardian Treasure strategy is impressive, but it has a fatal flaw. If you play both of the cards in your hand when you draw, you have no resources next turn. And a card like Time Seal will cripple you completely. So, since you have nothing on the field, and nothing in your hand, it looks like it's back to me," Junko stated. "I draw."

Rafael could only grimace and look at Junko with disdain.

Junko looked at the two cards in her hand. "I'll sacrifice my Giant Germ in order to play this new monster: My Mist Archfiend!"

A green and orange fiend rose up out of the ground, spreading mist across the night sky of the battlefield. It had 2,400 attack points and 0 defense points. "And I think I'll use it to attack you directly!"

"Not gonna happen!" Rafael exclaimed. "From my graveyard, I activate Rescuer From the Grave! Now, by removing 5 cards from my graveyard, I can negate your attack completely!" Rafael exclaimed.

Junko's Mist Archfiend stopped dead in its tracks. "Not bad," she smirked. "Oh well, your move then I suppose. Good luck." She then smiled. "You're going to need it."

Rafael drew the top two cards of his deck. Fortunately, it seemed luck was on his side now. "I activate Monster Reborn, allowing me to bring my backup Gardna back to my side of the field in defense mode."

Rafael's monster that had been in his graveyard thanks to Guardian Treasure, appeared on the field, crouched with its beefy 2,200 defense points.

"Next, from my hand, I activate Dimension Distortion, this will allow me to bring Guardian Grarl back from being removed from the duel, all the way to the field!"

Grarl returned, beating its chest, reading to take on Junko's monster.

"And with 2,500 attack points, it's just powerful enough to destroy your Mist Archfiend! Go, Grarl! Attack!" Grarl darted forward and punched Junko's monster in the face, destroying it and bringing her life points down to 2,900.

Junko shook her head in disappointment. "You really do enjoy sticking to that strategy of yours, don't you?" Junko asked.

"You mean how I refuse to leave monsters in my graveyard?" Rafael asked.

"Bingo, bitch!" Junko exclaimed, adopting her punk persona. "You gotta save the only shred of family you have left, even though that family of yours is alive and well. Just look at Little Sonia. What happened? Did the big bad Rafael get cold feet? Does baby not want his bottle?"

"I'm not going to play your games, Junko," Rafael growled.

Junko adopted her teacher persona. "But I'm not playing a game. I'm stating facts. You saw your family alive and well, but you didn't bother to go back to them. Everything Dartz told you felt like a lie, the storm that stole them from you no longer as scary as it once seemed."

"Stop it. You don't know what you're talking about," Rafael growled.

"Is that so?" Junko asked. "Or is that just because you don't want to face the facts? Very well, I'll hold off for now. We'll touch back on it when I damage your life points again."

"Good luck with that when I have my Guardian Grarl protecting me," Rafael stated.

"Oh, but Rafael, you've already allowed me to obtain the resources I need to take you down. I now activate the special ability of the monster I discarded using Tribute to the Doomed, Interplanetarypurplythorny Beast! Since he's in my graveyard and you just destroyed my Mist Archfiend, I get to summon him to the field!" Junko's beast appeared with snarling fangs and 1,100 attack points and 2,200 defense points. She had summoned it in defense mode. It had a big brown body, lots of spikes, six eyes, sharp teeth and a purple porcupine mane.

"But why stop there?" Junko asked as she held up the last card in her hand. "When I can play this too, Interplanetarypurplythorny dragon!" She special summoned the monster in attack position. Junko described the monster as it appeared. "Behold my two-eyed, two horned, flying purple monster eater!"

Her dragon roared, vicious tongue drooling as it stormed onto the battlefield, crying out like an extraterrestrial elephant. It had 2,200 attack points and 1,100 defense points.

"So you summoned some purple freaks, am I supposed to be impressed?" Rafael asked.

"No, no. Not impressed. Scared, remember?" Junko asked. She held up the card she just drew from the top of her deck.

"Well I'm sorry, but I've seen scarier monsters on children's television."

"So have I," Junko replied, Rafael's insult backfiring. "But that's not the point. The point is this card here. Behold Burden of the Mighty!" Junko declared, activating the Continuous spell. "This spell card will allow me to lower the attack points of all of your monsters for each of its levels by 100 points. And since Grarl is level 5, he loses 500 attack points. And that means my Dragon can destroy it! Go, Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon, destroy Guardian Grarl!"

Rafael grimaced as Junko's monster unleashed a purple beam from its mouth and completely obliterated Rafael's monster. She took the lead slightly, leaving Rafael with 2,800 points.

"Your strategy is also your crippling flaw," Junko pointed out. "You act as though your cards are your family and so their destruction is like losing a loved one. You claim that your monsters helped you from going insane when you were isolated on that island, but the truth couldn't be further from that. You closed your heart off to the world, diving into the world of monsters and, in doing so, found something else. You found despair."

"What do you mean I found despair? Master Dartz has renewed my spirit. And furthermore—"

"Oh Rafael, you don't understand, do you?" Junko asked. "You are just full of despair, but you mask it by believing you are fighting for the side of hope, Dartz's hope. You are a puppet on Dartz's strings and you have no intention of cutting yourself free. But Dartz is a narrow-minded neophyte. Reviving the Great Leviathan is a fool's errand."

"You don't know what you're talking about! Master Dartz helped me!"

"Is that what you think of the man that took everything from you?" Junko asked.

"What do you mean?" Rafael asked.

Junko chuckled, returning to her arched back pose, hand over her face. "What, indeed," she responded. "Well, if you're so curious, why not destroy one of my monsters and find out. If you can in your current condition. Or does the loss of Grarl break your heart so that you can't bear to go on without somehow bringing him back from the graveyard."

"I always knew there was something off about you from the moment you stepped into our doors. I don't know why the Orichalcos picked you to wield it, but I know that it made a mistake."

Junko clapped, adopting her neutral, boring persona. "Bending the rules to suit your interpretations of your own cult, you sound just like those Christian nutjobs shooting up Western schools. And the lord doth said, fuck everyone," she chuckled. "Weren't you the one who said that the Orichalcos reveals the truth and those who wield it are full of justice? But, as I said before, you're refusing to look at the big picture and that's why you're going to lose this duel. And you're soul."

"The only one that's going to lose their soul is _you_ ," Rafael snapped. He thought it best to just draw his cards and continue with the duel. Looking at the two cards he drew, he wasn't in the best position for a raw counter attack. He desperately wanted Grarl back from the graveyard, but he hadn't the resources to do it.

"I'll set two cards face-down," Rafael stated. "Ending my turn."

"How boring," Junko said and drew the top card of her deck. "I sacrifice both of my purply monsters to summon Darkness Destroyer!" A chaotic looking purple fiend with piercing red eyes, purple horns, a bony frame, and yellow claws, wing spikes, and knee spikes appeared on the battlefield. It had 2,300 attack points and 1,800 defense points.

 _I don't understand. That monster only has 100 more attack points than her dragon. Why did she sacrifice such a powerful monster to get it on the field?_

"And now Darkness Destroyer, attack and destroy Backup Gardna!" Junko exclaimed.

"I don't think so," Rafael stated, "I activate Self Tribute! At the cost of 1,000 life points, your monster can't destroy mine this turn," Rafael stated. His life points then became 1,800.

"Oh poor pitiful, Rafael," Junko said, shaking her head. "You're so intent on protecting your monsters that you don't see the flaw in your plan."

Darkness destroyer shoved its hand through Backup Gardna and a claw shot out of its hand and pierced Rafael, dealing 100 points of damage to him.

"Wh-what?" Rafael winced.

"And not only can my monster deal battle damage, even when your monsters are in defense mode, but it can also attack twice in one turn."

Darkness Destroyer swat Backup Gardna to the ground, Rafael felt the pain along with his monster as his life points were reduced to 1,600.

"I really do pity you, Rafael," Junko said. "You give your life for such a worthless cause like the Great Leviathan."

"Oh? And are you about to tell me that you serve a greater cause?" Rafael asked.

"Of course I do. I serve the cause of creating despair." Junko licked her lips. "And you, Rafael, look like a mighty tasty candidate for my army."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested," Rafael said. "Are you done?"

"I suppose I am," Junko said. "Go ahead, draw your two pathetic cards," she said, sounding bored. "At this rate you've left yourself wide open to be destroyed by my Darkness Destroyer.

Rafael drew the top two cards of his deck. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass on being destroyed by your monster, I activate Nightmare Binding! This magic card reduces your monster's attack points by 800 points and those attack points get added to my life points."

Junko's Darkness Destroyer had its attack points reduced to 1,500. And then, Rafael's life points shot back up to 2,400, putting him more closely even with Junko once again. "And I should point out that your monster, while its ensnared by Nightmare Binding, can neither be sacrificed, nor use its abilities."

"Oh, such a hefty loss," Junko said, acting like it was no big deal.

"That'll be all for this turn," Rafael stated. The card in his hand would not help him at the moment.

"Very well, I draw!" Junko said, hiking one leg off the ground as she posed magnificently to draw the top card of her deck. _Splendid,_ she thought when she saw it. "I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we must both keep drawing until we hold six cards. Because what's life without a little risk, danger and challenge?"

"I don't know. You tell me," Rafael said, deliberately answering Junko's rhetorical question.

Junko tittered and then declared. "I summon my Shadowslayer to the field, in attack mode!"

A humanoid monster with a horse's skull for a head appeared on the battlefield, holding a small Roman Scissor.

"And what is that thing supposed to accomplish?" Rafael asked.

"Well, Backup Gardna is your only monster," Junko said with a smirk.

"Yeah, so?"

"Shadowslayer can attack my opponent directly if the only monsters my opponent controls are defense position monsters."

"What?!" Rafael gasped.

"Shadowslayer, attack! Peel off 1,400 points of damage from Rafael's life points!"

Shadowslayer sprang up into the air and dove towards Rafael. However, Rafael seemed unflinching towards its approach.

"Nice try, but I activate Spell of Pain! This magic card will redirect the damage you're doing to me, right at you!"

Shadowslayer struck Rafael, but it was Junko doubling over in pain, her life points falling to 1,500. However, she sprang back to an upright position relatively quickly, chuckling. "Well, well, well. Well played Rafael. Well played. I suppose I'll just have to play this card face-down onto the field," she said, "And end my turn."

Rafael then drew the top two cards of his deck. He had 8 cards to utilize now and Junko was about to feel the pain of her self-imposed challenge. "I start by equipping Backup Gardna with this: Wicked-Breaking Flamberge – Baou!"

Backup Gardna received 500 extra attack points from being equipped with the card, giving it a total of 600 attack points since Junko's Burden of the Mighty was still in effect.

"And next, I'll summon to the field my Guardian Baou!" An impish looking warrior-like fiend with purple skin and a tattered cape appeared on Rafael's side of the field. It had 800 attack points and 400 defense points. However, thanks to the effects of Junko's Burden of the Mighty, Baou's attack points were reduced to 400.

"Next, I activate the special ability of my Backup Gardna, allowing me to equip my Guardian Baou with his signature weapon.

The Wicked Flamberge disappeared from Backup Gardna's grip and reappeared in Baou's hands, giving Baou a total of 900 attack points.

"That's so cute," Junko said and began to laugh in amusement.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," Rafael stated. "Because I activate this next magic card, Shrink! This will cut your Shadowslayer's attack points in half!"

Shadowslayer was reduced to the size of a midget and now only had 700 attack points.

"Now, my Guardian Baou, attack! Wipe out her Shadowslayer with Dark Flame Slash!"

Baou sprung to action and slashed Junko's monster to ribbons, lowering her life points to 1,300.

"And now, Baou's special ability kicks in," Rafael stated, holding out his open palm in front of him, arm fully extended like he'd just pitched a baseball, "Every time he destroys a monster, he gains 1,000 attack points."

Baou's eyes glowed briefly as his attack power was now 1,900.

"And that's not all, next I'll activate my Soul Charge magic card, allowing me to finally bring Guardian Grarl back from the graveyard! At the cost of 500 of my life points."

Rafael's life points fell to 1,900, but it was worth it to have Grarl back on the field. "And lastly and most importantly, I'll activate this: My Purity of the Cemetery!"

Rafael activated another continuous spell, bringing his total amount of active spell cards in play to 3.

"Thanks to this magic card, as long as I don't have a monster in my graveyard, you're going to lose life points for every monster in your graveyard." He pointed at Junko. "Exactly 100 life points for every—"

"I remember what it does," Junko interrupted him. "You used it against the Pharaoh."

"Hmph. Good memory." Rafael said. He looked at the 4 cards remaining in his hand. "My turn is over. And yours is just beginning. You've lost five monsters, which means you're going to lose 500 life points."

Junko drew her card and her life points fell down to a mere 800 points. With five cards in her hand and two cards face-down, she certainly had her options. However, before beginning her turn, she decided to play head games.

She struck her Dio Brando impersonation pose. "I believe I promised you that if you destroyed a monster of mine, I would tell you what I meant by what I said about Dartz."

"That's right, you said he took everything from me. But that's a lie because Master Dartz gave me everything."

Junko adopted her depressed persona, which included the mushrooms growing on her head. "So sad," she said like she was mimicking Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Explain!" Rafael shouted.

Junko shifted into her moe persona. "Well then, I'll tell you silly. Take a rich, handsome young man, add in a side of tidal wave and mix it with isolation on a tropical island. Set a decade long time and voilà, instant henchman!"

"What are you saying?" Rafael asked, eyes narrowing.

Junko went into her punk persona. "Jeez, do I really gotta spell it out for you? Dartz caused the tidal wave that almost killed your whole family!"

"What?" Rafael asked, grumpily. He wanted to deny it, but a part of him could only be intrigued by Junko's ramblings.

"I mean, you were such a sad sack on that island. Do you really think it was just sheer coincidence that Dartz found you? He's been around for 10,000 years. He totally planned that shit!"

"Lies!" Rafael exclaimed.

Junko went back to using her teacher persona. "Dartz has a keen mind to prey upon the weak and helpless. Just look at the other acolytes you were surrounded with that were now all gone. Natsumi was near death and Dartz promised her life for the sake of gaining the recognition she always yearned for. Valon was a spiteful young youth. He really didn't need much prodding. Alister was convinced that the Kaiba Corporation was responsible for manufacturing the weapons that destroyed his micronation, when in reality, Paradius was the ones supplying those weapons. In truth, Alister could only run away from his own failures. Such an unfortunate man.

"Then there's Hiyoko, a yappy Chihuahua that only wants friends, but has been kicked around like a tin can all her life that all she can do is lash out. Honestly, if she weren't so pathetic, I might've tried to recruit her myself. And then of course, there's Gundham Tanaka, the most tragic of them all, who sold out his soul to save the woman he loved, but in the end didn't realize the Faustian bargain he'd been drawn into. A social outcast never the best at dealing with people. His own inner self-loathing was his undoing.

"And now let's talk about you, Rafael. You, who only wanted your family back while you were on that island. You, who found comfort in the Duel Monsters cards you were trapped with. You who refused to go back to his family even when the offer was made."

"Stop talking!" Rafael shouted.

Junko cackled darkly. "No, because that's what you want. Rafael, you already know the cold, hard grip of despair in your heart. You felt it on that island when you felt alone, and you felt it again when you realized that you could go home, but you threw it away to follow the safer path, the stupider path."

Rafael gnashed his teeth. "Even if all that was true…and it's not…I could tell everyone that shows up the sick and twisted human being that you really are!"

"Do you really think they'll believe you?" Junko asked calmly, tilting her head slightly. "You? Their enemy? The guy that took…" she moaned to seem innocent, "Ohhhh, poor little Yugi's soul so heartlessly." She grinned, her mouth resembling that of the Cheshire Cat. "Or do you think they'll believe me, their friend, the woman that's been helping them slowly get to this point to help them save the world."

"What…what do you get out of this? I know you're evil, so why are you acting like you're a good person? Why the disguise? WHY?"

Junko cooed. "I have reasons deeper than the deepest ocean."

Rafael leaned in closer to hear Junko's explanation.

Junko then burst out laughing. "Just kidding! I have no such reasons!" She gave Rafael a stare that shaded her eyes with her bangs, and a faint smile so creepy that it chilled Rafael to his very core. "All I want is despair. Despair has no sense to make and because it makes no sense, there's no point in arguing against it." Junko slowly licked her lips. "Could you imagine the despair Yugi's friends will feel when they find out that the woman that's been helping them all this time, the girl that went to the beach with them, shopped with them, ate lunch with them on weekends, and got them exclusive movie tickets, was actually secretly plotting their downfall the whole time. Ohhhh, the despair of it all," Junko hissed joyously, feeling giddy.

"You…what…even are you?"

Junko laughed in the creepiest way she could manage. "You really want to see my true self?" Junko asked. She flipped around the Seal of Orichalcos in her hand, which had been sitting in it since last turn. "Then allow me to show you. I activate THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!"

* * *

From different points of Miami, Yami and Yukizome's respective groups all saw the Seal of Orichalcos descend down from the sky on top of the Paradius building. Being so high up, it was hard to miss. Even Kaiba saw it.

"Is that the Seal of Orichalcos?" Chihiro yelped.

"But who played it?" Hajime asked.

"Don't forget we aren't the only ones Dartz is after," Kyoko stated.

"Miss Yukizome, we should make haste," Ryota urged. "If there's anything we can do to help—"

"Indeed," Sonia responded. "Please, hurry!"

Yukizome nodded and went from 50 to 60 down the streets of Miami.

Meanwhile, in Mukuro's Jeep, Joey exclaimed. "That's the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Oh no!" Yami exclaimed. "That means whoever loses that duel will lose their soul!"

"But who's dueling?" Téa wondered.

Mukuro already knew the answer, but she kept her mouth shut.

"I bet it's Kaiba," Joey said. "That smug jerk wanted to beat us here."

"No, if it were Kaiba, Timaeus would be reacting," Yami stated and a chill ran down his spine. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Kaiba's reaction was far more subdued. He brought his car to a halt and looked up at the Paradius building, which wasn't that much further for him to drive. "Well, well, looks like I'm late to the party," he said and took his foot off the brake and drove casually to the building.

* * *

Rafael watched the emblem form in Junko's forehead, her eyes radiating with blood colored glee. A dark aura surrounded her. His whole body shivered, as if the temperature in the area suddenly dropped ten degrees.

"S-so…" Rafael asked, gulping, afraid of the answer to his question. "What do you make of the power of the Orichalcos."

"Hnngh!" Junko exclaimed, clutching her head, doubling over, the stone in her hairpin glowed brightly.

Rafael smiled. "I see. It looks like the Orichalcos is re-evaluating its thoughts of you. You were never worthy of its power. I bet it plans to take your soul right now."

However, that's when Rafael heard it: laughter. It was a joyless, hollow, creepy sort of laugh, but it gradually grew into a steady cackle. And then, Junko leaned back and cackled wildly like a noblewoman that had just found pride and catharsis in taking up a career as an axe murderer.

She sighed with content, staring at Rafael with a very pleased smile. "So this is the power of the Orichalcos. I can feel it with every inch of my body." The dark aura radiated around Junko, thicker and wider than Rafael had ever seen it. Worse, the emblem on her forehead wasn't green. It was _red._

"I've never felt so _alive_ ," Junko gasped blissfully. "It's like I'm one…one with despair," Junko said in pure ecstasy. "Do you see now, Rafael?" Junko asked, her voice unnervingly calm and tranquil, almost void of emotion. Rafael was currently seeing a truer Junko Enoshima than she had ever shown anyone else. Even Mukuro and her boyfriend, Yasuke Matsuda, had never seen her quite like this. Junko laughed like she'd heard a mildly funny joke. "This is the power you claimed was for justice, but in truth, your justice is an illusion. You're just a puppet on Dartz's string." Junko leaned back and brushed up her bangs to show off the emblem on her forehead. "But I'm as pure and free as they come. The Orichalcos couldn't have hoped for a better vessel for its corrupted power. That's why it chose me. It knows what I'm capable of, but in the end, I will outlast this great power and the power of the Great Leviathan.

"Because your idea of despair…is boring. What's the point in despair if you suck everyone up into a sea serpent sized vacuum cleaner? The only _true_ despair, is one where the entire world can bear witness to it. That's why I want you and Dartz out of my way, to pave the way for my true, glorious despair. And the best part is, your failure will give the world such hope that it survived a global crisis, only for me to shatter that hope, to crumble it into little _tiny_ pieces." Junko exhaled with true elation. "Just the thought of what's to come makes me shiver. But first," She fanned out the cards in her hand. "The trash needs to go first."

Rafael just stared at Junko. What was he witnessing? Junko was far more depraved, deceitful and utterly incomprehensible than anything he'd ever thought possible. Yes, that was it. She was evil. She'd been spouting nothing but lies. "The Orichalcos has exposed your true nature," Rafael said. "You're evil, Junko!" he exclaimed, pointing at her.

"So, you refuse to face the truth. That's fine I suppose," Junko responded.

"I can't wait to see how your so-called friends react to seeing you in such a state. How will your plans fare when they already know how evil you can be?"

"Oh Rafael," Junko said, shaking her head, "Rafael," she repeated as though she were disappointed in him. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Don't get what?"

Nothing made Rafael's blood run colder than seeing Junko suddenly switch back to her depressed persona, the emblem on her forehead going back from red to green. "I get so bored with my own personality that I can change it as I will on a dime." She adopted her teacher persona. "It doesn't matter if you've seen my true self." She went to her moe persona. "I can just change my personality as I see fit!" She went for her heroic persona. "And the best part is that no one is going to believe you that I'm really evil." She adopted her Dio Brando impersonation. "All I have to do is spin a web about how you were going to play the Seal of Orichalcos anyway, so I played it first so that I could gain the 500 attack point boost so that I had a lesser chance of losing my soul." She changed to her punk persona. "All I gotta do then is keep playing victim and nobody's gonna suspect a thing! Fuck yeah!"

"Then the only choice I have is to defeat you so that your soul will be locked away forever. And even if I fail, Master Dartz will stop all of you. There's no way any of you will ever succeed. There's no way evil will triumph!"

"Funny," Junko said calmly, returning to her true nature. "You don't sound very convinced of that. Just look at your hand, Rafael."

Rafael could see his hand shaking. He'd gazed into the abyss that was Junko Enoshima and it frightened him. It frightened him a great deal.

"Now then, I believe it's my turn," Junko said, fanning through her cards. "Let's begin this duel for _real_ now, shall we?" She plucked a card from her hand, "I summon to the field my Maiden of Macabre!" Junko exclaimed as a pale skinned woman in a kabuki garb, armed with a polished, sharp scythe, the handle made up of skulls, appeared on her side of the battlefield. It had 1700 attack points and 0 defense points.

"And with the power of the Orichalcos, I gift her a few extra attack points," Junko said.

Maiden of Macabre's eyes glowed red and the Orichalcos emblem appeared on her forehead as her attack points grew to 2,200.

"Maiden of Macabre, attack!" Junko exclaimed. "Destroy Guardian Baou!"

With no face-down cards to protect him this time, Rafael had no choice, but to take the attack. Baou was ripped asunder and Rafael lost 300 life points, bringing his total down to 1,600.

"And that's not all," Junko said as Baou's, shrunken, skinless skull appeared to hang off Maiden of Macabre's kimono, "With every monster Maiden of Macabre destroys, she gains 200 more attack points." Maiden of Macabre now had a total of 2,400 attack points. "And since I destroyed one of your monsters, that means that your Purity of the Cemetery is destroyed. How sad for you."

Rafael's spell card was obliterated as he shielded himself from the card's shards hitting his eyes.

"Next," Junko said, licking one of the cards in her hand. "I'll place this little number face-down. Your move, Rafael. Make it count."

To this, the elevator let out a slight "Ding!" as Kaiba and Mokuba stepped out onto the roof.

"Oh look, we have an audience," Junko stated.

"Well this is disappointing, I expected Yugi," Kaiba stated.

"Might want to stick around, Kaiba," Junko said without turning around. "I've almost finished defeating this poor, pathetic loser and then we can go straight for Dartz. But good of you to finally catch up."

"Hmph," Kaiba said, folding his arms. He looked at the field. He couldn't quite place his finger on as to why, but seeing Junko duel felt…nostalgic in a way.

"Is that you're cheering section?" Rafael asked.

Junko laughed. "Oh please, Kaiba wouldn't cheer for anything unless it was finally announced that Blue Eyes White Dragon Appreciation Day was made a thing by the world government."

Kaiba smirked, actually finding that comment rather clever. "Well…you're not wrong."

"Hmph," Rafael said and drew the top two cards of his deck." A white pair of wings hovered around him momentarily.

Junko instantly knew what was up. _So, he's drawn Eatos._

Nodding to himself, Rafael declared, "I activate Soul Release, letting me empty Baou from my graveyard along with several other spell cards I've sent there over the course of this duel. This will allow me to special summon Guardian Eatos from my hand, along with Celestial Sword – Eatos!"

Guardian Eatos took to the field, Celestial Sword in hand, its attack power sitting comfortably at 2,800, until Junko's Burden of the Mighty brought its attack power down to 2,000.

"Say goodbye, Junko Enoshima. This duel is over! Eatos! Activate your—"

"STOOOOOOOOP!"

Junko and Rafael both looked up to see Sonia, arriving with the rest of Class 77-B, along with Kyoko and Chihiro from the stairwell.

"Sonia…" Rafael stared up at his sister.

"Rafael…please stop…" Sonia sobbed. "You don't have to do this! You don't have to work for Dartz or take people's souls, you can just come home!"

"He won't stop," Junko stated. "Rafael has given himself completely over to the Orichalcos. He replaced you and your family with the duel monster cards he cherishes! He doesn't want to go home because he believes in a mad man bent on world destruction more than he loves his own sister!"

"Don't listen to her Sonia, she's crazy!" Rafael exclaimed.

"Oh, Rafael," Junko said with a sigh. "Why bother protesting with words? Your actions say it all. Sonia pleaded with you to come home, but did you listen? No. You went running back to Dartz. Your poor little sister has spent so much time searching for any proof of your demise, and you just brushed off her emotions like it was dust off your jacket."

"I…" Rafael wanted to protest, but Junko had him caught in a snare.

"Rafael," Sonia sobbed, unable to look at him, eyes closed.

Yukizome cradled her and glared at Rafael. He could see the expressions of Sonia's friends, glaring, judging.

"It's not what it looks like!" Rafael shouted.

"Then what does it look like, Rafael?" Junko asked. "Explain it to them."

"You're the crazy one that played the Seal of Orichalcos!" Rafael exclaimed.

"To protect myself from _you_ ," Junko stated. Fiendishly, she got a tape recorder out and played back a brief snippet of Rafael's own words.

"If you're so insistent to be taken by the Leviathan. I'll gladly indulge you."

Rafael was struck speechless, eyes dilating. Junko had set him up. Worse, everything she had said would happen was happening. No one believed him right now. And he knew, no matter how he tried to convince Sonia's companions otherwise, they wouldn't listen to him. He could feel a crawling sensation on his back, the weight of his sins manifesting like some sort of invisible centipede.

No, all he had to do was prove that Junko was a liar by beating her in a duel. If he could save his damned soul, he could explain himself. He could get through to the others and tell his side of the story, apologize to Sonia, apologize…for everything.

However, before he could resume his attack with Eatos, the elevator dinged again and Yami, Joey, Téa and the others came rushing out onto the rooftop, including Mukuro, Junko's sister.

"Junko!" Yami exclaimed, seeing the back of her head. He then gazed across, locking gazes with her opponent. "Rafael!" he gasped.

"You know that guy?" Joey asked.

"That's him. The one I told you about. He's the one that took Yugi away."

Kaiba, who was out of the loop, glared at Yugi. "He did what now?"

"TLDR," Junko said, still not turning around. ""Yugi"" she said, knowing that Kaiba wouldn't accept him being called by any other name, "Dueled Rafael once already and lost."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kaiba shouted.

"Now, now, once I'm done here, transitive property would make me the King of Games, or Queen of Games, so if Yugi then beats me in a duel when this is over, he can have his title back."

Kaiba started angrily twitching. "Yugi, I refuse to see you lose your title to some blonde nobody!"

"Kaiba!" Yami growled. "This is so much more important than titles! The fate of the world is at stake!"

"You disappoint me, Yugi. Not only did you lose your title, but now your girlfriend is stealing it from the guy that beat you! You're a disgrace!"

"Hey, hang on a minute! It's not like that!" Mai exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear excuses!" Kaiba snapped.

Junko was so happy only Rafael could see her deceptively sweet smile, which only continued to chill him further. The others continued to argue in the background behind her as Rafael was drawn to the movements Junko was making with her leg. She was tracing a Shi with her foot. Shi, of course, being the kanji for Death. Rafael would never admit it, but he was finally starting to feel fear from the well-endowed blonde standing across from him.

Téa then shouted. "And to be clear, Junko is NOT his girlfriend!"

"Téa's right," Yami said calmly. "We're all friends here."

As his back was to the brunette, he missed the emotional wound his words had dealt to her chest.

Mai winced. _Ow, Pharaoh. Bad timing._

"Would you fools open your eyes?" Rafael shouted. "Don't you see you're being deceived by a truly diabolical force right in front of you?"

Yami turned his attention to Rafael. And it was only then that he noticed something peculiar. The Seal of Orichalcos Emblem was missing from his forehead.

"No! That's impossible!" Yami exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Joey asked.

"Take a good look at Rafael's forehead," Yami stated.

"His forehead," Joey said, and then he saw it too.

"But…then that would mean…"

While Junko turning her neck to look at the others was over in a matter of seconds, to the recipients, it felt like an eternity. Her eyes showed guilty, panic, and fear as the emblem glowed atop her forehead.

"Junko, no! Why?"

"I didn't have a choice," Junko said, sniffing. "He would've played it if I didn't. He threatened me, said that if I didn't play it soon, he'd play it himself and wipe me out."

"Pharaoh, listen to me! That girl is not what she seems! She's a far greater evil than anything I've ever seen! Do not let her honeyed words deceive you!"

However, Rafael's pleas fell on the deafest ears imaginable. "I've heard just about enough out of you and all your talk of good and evil, Rafael!" Yami roared. "When I lost Yugi and felt as though I had hit rock bottom, Junko helped heal my heart. She's been a true friend, which is more than I can say for the way you've treated your little sister!"

"You're being deceived! She's just using you so she can betray you later! I saw it with my own eyes when she played the seal! She's a twisted evil that defies description!" Rafael shouted.

"He's just spouting more of his brainwashed lies just like in your duel, Pharaoh," Junko stated. "I'm doing this for Yugi. I want him back just as much as you do." The stone glued to her hairpin glowed.

"Junko…" Yami didn't really know what to say.

Rafael could barely believe his ears and eyes. Junko had the entire audience wrapped around her little finger. And there stood he, the man that knew the truth, silenced. Rafael clenched a fist. No. It wouldn't end like this. He wouldn't allow something as twisted and disgusting as Junko to exist for even a second longer. "Guardian Grarl! Attack! Destroy Junko's Darkness Destroyer!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I activate my face-down card, Sakuretsu Armor!" Junko said as the trap card flipped face up right in front of her. "This destroys your attacking monster, sending it straight to the graveyard. So sorry."

Grarl was consumed pointy silver armor, eviscerating him and causing him to explode, as Duel Monster monsters that were destroyed tended to do, rattling Rafael's nerves. He had no choice now. "Eatos, activate your special ability!" Rafael exclaimed. "Consume the power of her monsters and increase your attack power!" Using the power of Celestial Sword, Eatos' absorbed the attack power of Junko's Shadowslayer, Axe Dragonute, Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon, Giant Germ, and Mist Archfiend, adding a massive 9,000 attack points to its crippled 1,700, due to the effects of Junko's Burden of the Mighty. This gave Eatos a grand total of 10,700 attack points, more than enough to end the duel in one swing.

"Eatos! Attack! Destroy her Maiden of Macabre and take her lying, filthy soul to the Great Leviathan!"

"You never learn," Junko sighed. "Activate trap card, Shadow Spell!"

Chains surrounded Eatos, binding her, cutting her attack points by 700 to an even 10,000, making her suffer.

"Eatos!" Rafael exclaimed in alarm. He then noticed that the card Junko had revealed from its face-down position was the one she'd played at the beginning of the duel. "Impossible…" _She couldn't have possibly been planning this from the start._

"Poor, pitiful Eatos," Junko chuckled. "Ensnared like a bird inside of a cage."

"I don't understand, if you had Widespread Ruin face-down, why did you not destroy Eatos instead and use Shadow Spell on Grarl?" It would've been the more tactical decision.

"Because, Rafael, I want to make you suffer. And what better way to do that than to torment your favorite monster." She gazed at Eatos struggling to break free from her trap card. "And now that Eatos is a useless, caged mess, I'm going to slowly pick away at your life points and watch as the light dies in both yours and Eatos' eyes." She laughed creepily and then let it all out into full-blown cackling. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!"

Even Téa and the others were off-put by Junko's behavior. "Pharaoh, maybe Rafael is telling the truth. Maybe Junko's really nuts."

Yami, however, remained resolute. Or, from Junko's perspective, comfortably in denial. "No, it's just like what happened when the Orichalcos took route in me. It's warping Junko's mind." He raised his voice, bellowing, "Junko! Snap out of it! The Orichalcos is twisting your mind!"

As if on cue, Junko stopped laughing and gasped. She clutched at her head and whined like she had a splitting migraine. Rafael looked on in shock. Even though Junko had just showed her true colors, the Pharaoh believed it was all a ploy by the Orichalcos. And Rafael knew the sad, cold truth. Nothing he said or did was going to convince Yami otherwise. The words "You reap what you sow" could not be more appropriate to be thinking about right now.

"That's it, Junko, fight it!" Yami exclaimed.

Junko clutched at her head, panting. It was all an act of course, but her acting skills made Marik look so wooden he may as well have been a marionette. And Joey and Téa had failed to expose him for the evil mastermind that he was.

"I…I have to finish this…" Junko said.

"Junko please, even if we got Yugi back, he wouldn't want to see you like this!" Yami exclaimed. "Please, Junko, you didn't need to do any of this!"

Rafael could see it then, the traps Junko had laid, the snares she'd caught the Pharaoh and his friends in. He could see just how terrifying she truly was. He started to feel a bit short of breath.

"I'm…sorry…Pharaoh…I just wanted you to like me," Junko said, panting.

"But I do like you, Junko. You're my friend! You didn't have to prove that!" He called out in concern, sounding like he might cry.

"Your little friend here sealed her fate the moment she challenged me to a duel," Rafael said. "You can say goodbye to her soul soon enough. And I know you'll take it as some tragic loss, but really, I'll be doing you a favor. Besides, your soul will soon be joining her." Yes, if Junko was evil, he had to get rid of everything related to her so that her despair couldn't spread. It…it was the only way.

Rafael looked at his remaining hand of three cards. Nothing in his hand could save Eatos from her fate, so he would just have to hold out until he could rescue her. "I'll set one card face-down onto the field," he said as the hologram appeared. "That'll end my turn."

"Then it's my turn," Junko said and drew the top card of her deck, bringing her back up to four cards. Darkness Destroyer still couldn't be sacrificed, but, Junko didn't need to worry about such things for now. "Maiden of Macabre! Attack Backup Gardna! Wipe it out from the field!" Junko declared.

"I don't think so!" Rafael declared. "I activate Crystal Seal in order to trap your monster!"

"And I activate this Quick Play spell, Mystic Space Typhoon!" Junko shouted, her spell card, cast from her hand, barreled through the battlefield and blew up Rafael's Crystal Seal before it had even had a chance to affect her Maiden.

"I activate Backup Gardna's special ability!" Rafael exclaimed. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can—"

"You'll do no such thing," Junko said calmly. "I activate Forbidden Chalice!" she declared. "This spell card increases any monster's attack by 400 points, but it also negates its effects. Too bad your monster is in defense mode. So sorry!"

"No! Gardna!" Rafael could only watch in horror as Backup Gardna was shredded to pieces by Junko's monster, giving Maiden of Macabre another skull to add to her collection, increasing her attack power to 2,600.

"How sad, neither you nor Eatos could do anything to stop me," Junko said, pretending to be sad and wipe a tear from her eye. "But, since Eatos is still in play and a valid attack target, that means my turn is over. It's your move, Rafael."

Rafael drew the top two cards of his deck and looked at his hand and at the field. The battlefield was locked in a hellish stalemate, of Eatos wrapped in chains and facing down Junko's chained up Darkness Destroyer and her powered up Maiden of Macabre. Eatos' unfathomable 10,000 attack points were meaningless if she couldn't attack. She was the only thing standing between Rafael's life points and Junko's victory. And, thanks to Junko's empowered Maiden of Macabre, none of Rafael's monsters could destroy it. Gravity Axe and Baou were banished and Rafael didn't have the power or resources to power up Baou enough to destroy one of Junko's monsters.

 _What do I…what do I do?_

From on top of the staircase entrance to building A, Hajime gazed down at the duel. Something was very off about it, but he couldn't quite place his finger on what. Was Junko really just being possessed by the Orichalcos. Was Rafael really the bad guy here? Something about this left a bad taste in his mouth, and he wasn't sure why.

On the ground level of the roof, Junko took the opportunity to taunt Rafael. "Come on, Raffy, I'm not getting any younger. Or do you surrender?"

Rafael growled at this. No. Surrender was not an option. He took another good look at his hand. Without Backup Gardna, he didn't have the ability to switch equip spell cards from his monsters to their appropriate guardians, but if he played unconventionally.

 _Sorry Elma, Ceal, Gardna, Baou, Grarl, Eatos…but…I swear I'll save you all in the end!_ Rafael exclaimed internally. "I activate the spell card Butterfly Dagger – Elma!" He declared. "And I'll gift it to Guardian Eatos!"

Guardian Eatos' attack points increased by 300, not that it mattered.

"This will allow me to summon to the field my Guardian Elma!" Elma stood on the battlefield in her petit form, 1,300 attack points strong. Unfortunately, Junko's Burden of the Mighty brought her down to 1,000 points flat. "And next, I'll activate Guardian Elma's special ability. Now that she's been summoned to the field, I can select any equip spell card in my graveyard and equip it to Guardian Elma, and I choose Wicked-Breaking Flamberge – Baou!"

Elma was equipped with Baou's weapon, increasing her attack power to 1,500.

"And next, I activate another spell card: Shooting Star Bow – Ceal! And I'll equip it to Guardian Elma!"

A big bow was strapped to Elma's back, reducing her attack power down to 500.

"I don't get it. What's the point of that?" Joey asked.

"The point is," Rafael said. "Any monster equipped with Shooting Star Bow Ceal can attack my opponent directly!"

Yami gasped. "Elma has 500 attack points and Junko only has 800 life points remaining!"

"Good Pharaoh, and now with this next magic card, I'll seal Junko Enoshima's Fate!" Rafael exclaimed. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" though the effects of Nightmare Binding were still active, it was a normal spell card and it did not count as space on Rafael's field.

Several swords of light rained down on Junko's location. If she couldn't attack, she couldn't get rid of Elma and on Rafael's next turn, he would completely obliterate her.

"Elma! Attack Junko directly with Shooting Star Bow – Ceal!" _Baou, Ceal, please guide Elma,_ Rafael thought.

Elma took Ceal's bow in hand, the bestial archer's spirit guiding her flaming hot arrow as she took aim over Maiden of Macabre's shoulder directly at Junko. The arrow struck Junko right in the shoulder as she clutched the injury, life points falling down to only 300.

"It's…just a flesh wound," she grunted.

"It'll be more than that next turn. You lose, Junko. Admit defeat!"

"Don't give up, Junko! You can still turn this around!" Yami exclaimed. "I believe in you, as long as you believe—"

"In the heart of the cards," Junko said at the same time as Yami. She gave him a thumb's up and smiled at him. Yami smiled back. In that moment, he truly believed that it was impossible for Junko to be evil.

"Here we go! It's Junko time!" Junko exclaimed, drawing the top card of her deck. She looked at the three cards in her hand. "I'll start by activating my face-down card: Gift of the Mystical Elf! Now, I'll gain 300 life points for every monster on the field. That gives me 1,200 points." Junko's life points increased to 1,500. Rafael now only had the lead by 100 points. "That means you'll need three more turns to stop me and by that point, your Swords of Revealing Light will have worn off completely." She held up another card in her hand. "oh, but why stop there? I'll activate this magic card and completely wipe Elma from the field."

"You can't!"

"I will," Junko said with a sinister smile. "I activate the spell card Fissure, wiping out Elma from the field given her pathetic attack points!"

A large chasm opened up in the ground that Rafael had to put his back to the wall of the seal to avoid falling in himself. He could only watch in terror as Elma fell through the fissure, reaching up to him as if begging him to save her. Her desperate expression didn't help matters, nor did the knowledge that the Seal of Orichalcos made monsters real. Rafael could only shut his eyes and cry a little seeing Elma falling to her demise.

"ELMAAAAAAA!" he shouted, tilting his head towards the sky, fists clenched.

Sonia dropped to her knees, crying.

 _Something's wrong,_ Hajime thought. _Rafael doesn't seem like a bad guy._ He looked at his copy of Blackland Void Dragon. _No one that cares about their cards like that could be diabolical. What the heck is going on? Rafael says Junko is evil…but the Pharaoh trusts her._

" _You're being deceived! She's just using you so she can betray you later! I saw it with my own eyes when she played the seal! She's a twisted evil that defies description!"_

Hajime recalled Rafael's words earlier.

 _What did Rafael see that made him so spooked?_ Hajime wondered. _Is Junko really capable of that level of deception?_ He thought it best to talk to the Pharaoh and his friends later when he had the chance. Hajime looked at Sonia. _And Sonia seems to feel as though Rafael hasn't changed. So if he hasn't changed…what does this mean?_ Hajime clenched his teeth. _Ugh, what aren't I seeing? Where's the piece of the puzzle that makes this all make sense?_

"Had time to mourn?" Junko asked.

Rafael glared at her.

"No, of course, what am I saying?" Junko asked rhetorically, shaking her head. "You wouldn't know what mourning is."

"Excuse me?" Rafael spat.

Junko assumed her teacher persona. "Your entire character is built upon your inability to accept the losses you suffered while on that island and the belief that your entire family was dead for many years. You refuse to let any of your monsters go to the graveyard because you believe that preserving the memory of your family as you knew them in life will make you stronger. When in actual fact you are denying yourself the chance to mourn, and as a result you've rooted yourself in the past, never allowing yourself to move on from that tragic day when you were forced to replace your family with trading cards and subsequently went full Castaway."

"You don't have any idea what you're talking about," Rafael snapped.

Junko's persona shifted to her normal, otherwise boring personality. She smirked. "Believe it or not, I know exactly what I'm talking about," she said calmly. "Accepting the mortality of those around you is an important step towards becoming a more complete person. Just look at me. I had to suffer the loss of my parents when I was young, but I moved on from that." _And the despair of killing them myself was delicious._ "You fell into despair when you found out Sonia was around. You didn't know how to react because your entire life, thanks to Dartz, had been summed up by thinking your family was gone. Conflicted with two types of despair, the despair of losing your family, and the despair of finding them again and forced to question your actions, you chose to abandon your family because it was less painful for you that way. Everything would be easier if you just kept blindly following Dartz and ignored anything that got in the way of that."

Junko adopted her Dio Brando pose and spoke in a deep monotone. "No choice? Everyone has a choice. You, Rafael, you chose to abandon your family." She modified her posture somewhat, shifting her hand over her face so that it only covered her left eye and then extended her right arm, ruby red nail pointing directly at Rafael. "That is the tragedy of your life, Rafael. And even greater tragedy still is that you refuse to accept what an unwitting pawn you became in Dartz's scheme."

Rafael clenched a fist and his teeth.

"Judging from the expression on my face, I know I'm right. And you know what else you chose, Rafael?" She glared at him, a dark shadow cast upon her eyes. The Orichalcos stone in her hair glowed repeatedly. "You chose to hurt my Yugi. And I'm going to make you pay for that!" Junko growled. "With the last card in my hand, I activate Transmodify!" Junko said, activating a card that looked like it was more suited to machine-type cards than Junko's consistent usage of fiends and other hellish creatures. "With this, I can send Darkness Destroyer to the graveyard myself, not as a tribute, just as a run of the mill cost to use this card." She chuckled. "But the results will be worth it." Darkness Destroyer was contained inside a green mechanical pod that surrounded its body from all sides. "Because now I can summon any level 8, dark fiend monster from my deck. And I _this!_ " She exclaimed with a demonic hiss. "Behold!"

A woman stepped out of Junko's pod with horns on either side of her head, a white skull crown with red horns on top of it, purple skin, and gray armor. She was wearing a red cape and carrying a scepter, the business end of which was designed to look more like pincers. She had a ruffled red cape flowing out behind her.

"Meet my monster," Junko stated. "Archfiend Empress!"

Archfiend Empress had 2,900 attack points and 2,100 defense points. Then, with the power of the Seal of Orichalcos, it increased in power to 3,400 points.

"That's a powerful monster," Rafael stated. "But it's nowhere near strong enough to kill Eatos."

"Maybe not, but I'll have the power to defeat her eventually. Just you wait," Junko stated.

Rafael drew the top two cards from his deck. Since Shooting Star Bow – Ceal had fallen along with Guardian Elma, he couldn't summon Ceal anymore. All he could do was protect Eatos and hope that he could survive long enough to figure out a solution to stop Junko and her madness. He had a Remove Trap somewhere in his deck. If he could just draw that, Eatos could be saved.

"I set one card face-down onto the field," Rafael stated. "Then I'll equip Eatos with Guardian Shield. This will raise her defense points by 300 and prevent her from being destroyed by battle just once."

"Not bad, Rafael. Not bad," Junko said, drawing the top card of her deck. "Not good enough though. I activate Card of Demise, allowing me to draw up to five cards, provided I throw out my entire hand five turns later."

Junko looked at her five new cards. Oh yes, she could do lots of nasty things with what was in her hand right now. "I activate Gift of the Martyr!" Junko exclaimed. "This magic card allows me to sacrifice my Maiden of Macabre in order to power up Archfiend Empress equal to its attack power for this turn only!"

Maiden of Macabre dissolved, absorbed by the power of Junko's Empress, increasing its attack power all the way to 6,000 points.

"Gift of the Martyr only lasts one turn," Rafael said, "And you don't have enough attack power to destroy Eatos. And even if you did, Guardian Shield will protect her!"

"Perhaps, but that's why I have these two nifty spell cards. First, I activate a card your familiar with. It's called Shrink!"

"Oh no!" Rafael exclaimed. "That allows you to cut Eatos' attack points in half!"

"That's riiiiiiiight," Junko said in sing song. "And since Eatos currently has 10,300 attack points with the aid of Butterfly Dagger, it now only has 5,150 attack points, just low enough for Archfiend Empress to wipe her out."

"Have you forgotten? Guardian Shield will protect Eatos and your Gift of the Martyr only lasts for this turn."

"And have _you_ forgotten, Rafael? I'm playing _two_ magic cards this turn. Behold my second card: Whip of Agony!"

Archfiend Empress obtained a special, purple, red thorn covered whip that she lashed at the ground. It replaced her scepter entirely. She now looked more like Archfiend Dominatrix than anything.

"First my monster gains 700 attack points," Junko said as Archfiend Empress' attack was increased to 6,700. "Next, as long as Whip of Agony is equipped, my monster cannot declare direct attacks _and_ it is the only monster on my side of the field that is allowed to attack. Furthermore, if it destroys a defense position monster, you're still going to be feeling its pain because my monster will deal damage to you equal to the difference in its attack points and your monster's defense points. It's over! Now let the torture commence!"

"No! Eatos!" Sonia cried out. She couldn't bear to watch her brother's favorite monster be tortured like this.

"This duel is over!" Junko exclaimed. "Archfiend Empress, attack Guardian Eatos now!"

Archfiend Empress unfurled her whip to strike Eatos down, destroying Guardian Shield. Rafael's life points fell all the way to just 50 points.

"Thanks to the special effect of Whip of Agony, I'm allowed to attack twice in one turn!" Junko exclaimed. "So sorry, but it's time for the grand finale! Archfiend Empress, attack!" Junko exclaimed.

"I don't think so!" Rafael shouted. "I activate my trap card: Enchanted Javelin!"

 _I'm sorry I couldn't save you Eatos. Please forgive me,_ Rafael thought.

"That will save you, but it won't save your monster!" Junko exclaimed. "Have at it Archfiend Empress! Destroy Guardian Eatos!"

As Rafael's life points surged to 6,750. Eatos was lashed _hard_ , shattering the chains of Shadow Spell and causing her to collapse onto the ground on her back.

Rafael dropped to his knees in shame. He'd failed to protect his favorite monster.

However, with her hand, Eatos brushed Rafael's arm as tears welled into her eyes. Despite her bloodied body from Archfiend Empress' attacks. Death was release to her and she had faith in Rafael, faith in him to finish the job.

She then vanished into light, Rafael's tears splashing the ground as his life points descended down to 5,200 points. But what good was his life when everything else around him was gone?

"I've destroyed your best monster," Junko said, still with 1,500 life points to her name. "And while Gift of the Martyr's effect wears off this turn," she said as Archfiend Empress' attack fell back down to 4,100. "It's worth it to see the look on your face right now. Ahahahaha," she laughed.

Yami clenched his teeth. "This is what I was afraid of," Yami said, seeming to choke on tears.

"What do you mean, Pharaoh?" Téa asked.

"Junko has sadistic tendencies," Mukuro stated, finding her way through Junko's pre-determined script. "The Seal of Orichalcos has corrupted her heart and amplified her desires for torture, bloodshed and glee in the misery of others."

 _Ah,_ thought Hajime. _Now all the pieces fit together._ The Orichalcos had corrupted Junko. She wasn't normally like this. People could be pretty sadistic. He knew that. That would explain why the Pharaoh had such faith in her, Junko must've been pretty easygoing, but the Seal of Orichalcos it was to blame. And he'd witnessed its effects on others firsthand himself through Gundham and through Hiyoko.

 _Are you going to be the same, Nagito?_ Hajime thought. Nagito was already a few marbles short of a bag, so what kind of effects would the seal have on him? Hajime shuddered at the thought.

"The sooner this duel ends, the better," Mukuro said. "If Junko is released from the power of the Orichalcos coursing through her, we may be able to stop her before it has completely eroded her mind."

Her words, of course, were all a part of Junko's script. Both sisters knew that all of this was a cruel act, a show. It was all part of Junko's plan to let the Pharaoh and the others see her at her absolute worst and be able to blame it on the Orichalcos. Then, once Dartz was taken care of, Junko could go back to acting bubbly and silly and no one would ever suspect a thing until it was too late.

Breaking Rafael, of course, was an adaptation to Junko's plan that just sort of worked out in her favor. His inability to out her true nature was really fueling her fetish. And soon he'd be nothing, but an empty husk thanks to the power of the Seal of Orichalcos.

"What's the matter, Rafael?" Junko asked. "Lost your nerve?"

Rafael did not respond.

"Come now, where's the usual "You'll pay for hurting Eatos." And, "I'll make sure evil like yours never breathes upon this Earth ever again." Come on, let's hear it, your big, stupid "I'm the good guy" speech."

"Sorry, but I'm through playing your games, Junko," Rafael said, getting to his feet. "We're playing mine now, and once I'm done with you, you won't be playing games with anyone, not ever again."

"Ooooh, edgy. Well then," Junko said with an interested smile. "Show me."

Rafael stood firmly on his feet. "When you destroyed Guardian Eatos, you woke something up. Eatos was the only thing holding me back."

"Holding you back from what?" Junko asked.

"From doing this! I special summon _from my deck_ , Guardian Dreadscythe!"

An armored, bandaged fiendish creature appeared. It was wearing a white mask that only showed one of its eyes due to the mess of hair on top of its head. Guardian Dreadscythe was in defense position with 0 defense points. However, it had 2,500 attack points, which were quickly reduced to 1,700 thanks to Junko's Burden of the Mighty.

"And thanks to Dreadscythe's special ability, when he is summoned to the field, I can automatically equip him with his signature weapon, Reaper Scythe – Dreadscythe!"

Guardian Dreadscythe became equipped with a big, stone scythe that was cracked all over.

"Reaper Scythe increases Dreadscythe's attack power for every monster in my graveyard by 500 points. And since you've painfully disposed of four of them, not counting Baou who I removed, that means Guardian Dreadscythe gains an extra 2,000 attack points, making him stronger than your Archfiend Empress."

Guardin Dreadscythe's attack power increased to 3,700.

"And now, it's my turn!" Rafael exclaimed. He drew the top two cards of his deck. "I'll begin by activating De-spell, allowing me to do away with your Burden of the Mighty magic card!"

Junko's Burden of the Mighty was destroyed, restoring attack points to their proper 4,500.

"That doesn't look good," Joey commented.

"It gets worse," Rafael said. "Because now I set a monster in face-down defense mode." The sideways hologram appeared. "And now, I shift Guardian Dreadscythe into face-up attack position!"

Dreadscythe's eyes glowed as it took a battle-ready stance, wind blowing around it, its 4,500 attack points ready to cut Junko down.

"And since Dreadscythe is now in attack mode, I must destroy every single monster on my side of the field, granting it even greater power."

Rafael's face-down Ceal was sent to the graveyard by the dark powers of Dreadscythe, boosting the reaper-like creature to 5,000 attack points.

"Hold on a moment," Junko spoke up. "You spent your entire duel with the Pharaoh proclaiming what a horrible person he was for sacrificing his monsters. And you revolve your entire strategy around protecting your monsters from harm. Then, just because I destroy Eatos, suddenly you do a 180-flip and destroy one of your monsters yourself?"

"Not everything is black and whi—"

Junko cut Rafael off. "Because I don't believe I found that the word Orichalcos was the Ancient Atlantean phrase for giant _fucking_ hypocrite."

"There are _children_ here!" Kaiba exclaimed, referring to Mokuba. Everyone else was just in stunned silence to Junko's mouth.

"I'm going to attack now," Rafael said, refusing to dignity Junko's words with a proper response. "Besides," he said as he raised his voice. "I'll stoop to any low if it means I can erase evil like you from the face of the planet! Dreadscythe, attack!"

Junko smiled. Oh, this was too easy.

With a massive scythe swing, Dreadscythe cut down Junko's Archfiend Empress. And, with it, cut down her life points to just 600 points.

Dreadscythe then returned to Rafael's side of the field. "It's just like with the Pharaoh." He said and pointed at Junko. "Your own evil will be your undoing!"

"Is that what you believe?" Junko asked. "Fascinating."

"Just look at the field. Your graveyard is full of monsters you selfishly sacrificed to overtake me, but my graveyard is full of monsters I failed to protect because your cruel, evil ways."

"And one you sent there yourself," Junko pointed out.

Rafael ignored her. "And my life points are more than full," he said, referring to his life points being at 5,200. "But your life points," he said, referring to Junko's mere 600, "Are next to nothing. And I still have my powerful Guardian Dreadscythe on the field!" he exclaimed. Guardian Dreadscythe let out a hellish grunt, boasting its still mighty 5,000 attack points. "And even if you could destroy Dreadscythe, which you won't. He isn't destroyed when he's attacked. If he were to be destroyed, all I need to do is discard a card from my hand to keep him in play, which, since he has a mind of his own, he consumes automatically. You won't be able to lower all of my life points when I've weathered through almost all of your best cards!" Rafael exclaimed. He pointed at Junko, index finger extended. "Admit it, you've succumbed to your own evil ways! And you've lost the duel as a result! This is what happens when you mess with magic and sorcery beyond your comprehension!"

Junko doubled over and clutched at her head, groaning loudly.

"Junko!" Yami called in concern.

"I…still…believe…" Junko said with tremendous effort.

"Still believe in what?" Rafael asked.

Panting, hunched over, Junko acted out the part of pulling herself together. She pretended to have her imaginary good half take control as she stood up, looking vigorous and adopted her new heroic persona. "I still believe…in the heart of the cards!" Junko exclaimed as the Orichalcos stone in her hair glowed brightly.

Yami smiled, eyes shimmering. _Junko…_ He couldn't be prouder of her. Unfortunately, he had no idea that Junko had planned on this too. For she already had the cards she needed to win. However, with a bit of sleight of hand, she was able to fool everyone into believing she'd only just drawn her winning move.

"I summon to the field, my Nightmare Horse!" A blue horse comprised entirely of necromantic blue ether with glowing red eyes and covered in mummy-like bandages, appeared on Junko's side of the field. It had 500 attack points and 400 defense points. Its attack power then increased to 1,000 points.

"And just what is that supposed to do?" Rafael attacked.

"End the duel, obviously," Junko said with a smile.

Rafael chuckled. "You've clearly lost it. That monster is nowhere close to being a match for my Dreadscythe."

"How true," Junko stated. "But I'm not attacking Dreadscythe," she said and pointed at Rafael. "I'm attacking you! _Directly!_ Nightmare Horse has that kind of special ability. Now go, Nightmare Horse, attack!"

Nightmare Horse charged forward straight into Rafael, slamming him against the wall of the seal, causing him to stumble on his feet as his life points fell to 4,200.

Rafael groaned. "A waste of effort. Your puny little pony is going to be wiped out by Guardian Dreadscythe next turn!" Rafael exclaimed.

"Oh Rafael," Junko said with a sadistic smile. "There isn't going to _be_ a next turn, not when I have this spell card."

"No! She isn't going to…" Yami gasped. His skin crawled. He had a very bad feeling about this.

"I activate Berserker Soul!" Junko exclaimed.

"No! Junko!" Yami exclaimed. He'd completely lost his mind when not under the influence of the Orichalcos and that was just because he was angry. In Junko's current mental state _with_ the Orichalcos influencing her…there was no telling what the outcome would be.

Junko, of course, firmly believed she was in complete control of the situation. It was truly do or die. Her plan revolved around drawing 5 or more monster cards in a row. Failure to do so would cause her to lose and then her whole plan could come crumbling down around her. And the risk of failure was just how Junko liked to run things.

Junko discarded the sole card in her hand and then drew the top card of her deck. She looked at it. "Witch's Apprentice!" she announced her monster. "To the graveyard!" She sent it into the graveyard slot. "Nightmare Horse, attack! Do it for Yugi!" she exclaimed, the stone in her hair glowing once more.

With a whinny, Nightmare Horse charged into Rafael, slamming him against the wall of the seal. His life points fell to 3,200.

"I draw again!" Junko exclaimed. She'd drawn Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror. "Another Monster! Nightmare Horse," she said, sending the drawn card to graveyard, "Attack!" Nightmare Horse charged forward, slamming into Rafael once more. Rafael was thrown back against the seal, reducing his life points to 2,200.

"Please, stop!" Sonia exclaimed in tears, but her pleas were upon deaf ears. Yukizome cradled Sonia in her arms, letting Sonia cry into her apron. There was no stopping this now, not unless Rafael lost or Junko drew a spell or trap card.

"Looks like you're out of luck!" Junko exclaimed, discarding Greed Quasar to the graveyard. "Nightmare Horse, attack!"

Nightmare Horse charged into Rafael again. His back was numb from all the shock it was receiving. His life points fell to 1,200.

"So close," Junko said, drawing the top card of her deck. "Let's see what fate has in store." She drew her next card: Brain Golem. "Oh well," she shrugged, sending the card to the graveyard.

Rafael braced for impact, but it hardly did a thing as he was tossed backward, Nightmare Horse's slam really taking a toll on his body. He was now down to his last 200 life points.

"Well now, one more card," Junko said. "I've already managed to draw four monsters. What do you think are the odds that I'll draw a fifth?"

Rafael was down on one knee, wheezing.

"Good answer," Junko said. "Let's see." She slowly drew the card from her deck. She could already see the yellow border of her card before she'd seen the artwork or title. "Well, it seems it's time for you to D-d-d-d-d-dddddd-die!" She exclaimed like she was vocalizing dubstep. "Any final words, Rafael, before I discard my Whiptail Crow and wipe out the last of your life points."

Vision waning from all those direct attacks, Rafael felt the sweat drip from his face. He steadied his crouched position and gazed up to see Sonia staring down at him with tears in his eyes. He reached out to her. "Sonia…"

"Big brother?" Sonia was curious what he would say next.

"I'm…sorry…" Rafael said.

"Well said, good game," Junko said and then discarded Whiptail Crow to her graveyard. Nightmare Horse charged straight into the crouched Rafael and trampled him over, bringing his life points to 0.

Sonia dropped to her knees with Yukizome hugging her from behind. She had her palms over her eyes and all she was doing was crying. "Rafael! Rafaeeeeeeeel!"

"We'll get him back," Yukizome said soothingly. "We'll get everyone back."

Rafael was long unconscious before the Seal of Orichalcos took him. The duel was officially over within seconds. The next card Junko had drawn was Dimensional Prison, ending the effects of Berserker Soul.

"See…" Junko panted as the seal disappeared, "My…500…attack points…" she continued to pant, her hand tensed up.

"All right, Junko," Yami said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough. It's over now. Let's go."

Junko nodded. "We…have to get to building B. If we go to Dartz's conference room, there's a painting that acts as a portal to his actual hideout under the ocean, Doma's headquarters."

"Are you all right?" Yami asked.

"Just…give me a minute," Junko said. "I need to…decompress. Would you all…wait for me in the conference room?"

At this, slowly, little bit little, each and every member of the group walked from the rooftop of Building A to climb the ladder up to the connecting bridge to Building B. Junko continued to stand there, clutching her head gently, panting. She regulated her breathing to seem better and better, Yami standing the closest to her and would be the last one to cross the walkway, all according to her plan.

She gathered her deck, shuffling it, but palmed the Seal of the Orichalcos.

When she was certain no one was behind her, she clutched her head and groaned in pain.

"Junko? Junko, what's wrong?"

"I can't…my head…" Junko grunted. "Agh…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She suddenly started screaming as Orichalcos energy went everywhere.

"Junko!" Yami exclaimed.

The Orichalcos emblem appeared on Junko's forehead. "It…hurts."

"Junko! Fight it!" Yami exclaimed.

"Junko!" Téa called out in worry.

"What's wrong with her?" Joey wondered.

"She must've been exposed to the Orichalcos for too long," Mukuro stated. "The magic itself is trying to possess her entire being."

"I won't that happen!" Yami exclaimed, grabbing Junko's wrists. "Junko! Junko, look at me!"

"Pha…raoh…" Junko gazed at Yami, seeming serene for the moment.

"Junko…please…let me help you…I know you can beat this!"

"There is…one way you can help…" Junko said, managing to look more pitiful than Mikan.

"Tell me!" Yami exclaimed in great concern.

Junko then let fly one of her creepiest smiles yet. "You can join me in HELL!"

With the Seal of Orichalcos she had palmed, Junko slapped it into her duel disk. The Millennium Puzzle gave off a glow and threw Yami back against the wall of a newly crafted Seal of Orichalcos.

"Pharaoh!" Téa exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Yami said. "But what about…?"

He gazed across the rooftop towards Junko. She was floating several inches above the ground, the Seal of the Orichalcos emblem emblazoned on her forehead. Her hands were glowing with green energy. "Right into my trap," she said with even more stoic monotone than even her Dio Brando impersonating persona.

"Trap?" Yami gasped.

"You're a fool, Pharaoh. Your concern for me will now be your undoing. I will take your soul…in the name of the Great Leviathan!"

It was only then that Yami noticed his duel disk had been forcibly activated. "Junko! Snap _out_ of it!"

"Appealing to my good half won't help you," Junko said as she tapped her heels onto the rooftop. "It's just you and me now, Pharaoh. Welcome to the last duel you will ever have in your miserable existence."

"No…" Yami gasped. He was too late. Junko had already been overtaken by the Orichalcos.

Or had she? Suddenly, Junko doubled over, clutching her head.

"Stop! Don't…hurt him…stop."

"Junko!" Yami exclaimed.

Junko gazed up at Yami, leaving one eye open as she clutched her head, wincing. "I'm sorry…Pharaoh…she's too strong…I can't…I can't hold her back."

"Can't hold who back?" Yami asked.

"The power of the Orichalcos…it's…it's infecting my mind…I can't…ugh…"

Junko tossed her head back, becoming dark and soulless behaving once more as she stood upright. "Shut your whore mouth." Her voice was emotionless and unflinching. "This is what we live for, to rip the world asunder in the name of the Great Leviathan."

"NO!" Junko's head lurched back and she clutched her head. "Pharaoh…you have to defeat me. If you don't…you'll lose your soul."

"But…"

"Don't think about it and do it!" Junko shouted in a pleading tone. "I can't hold the evil inside me! You have to stop me from hurting you! It's the only way!"

"Enough out of you!" Junko exclaimed, snapping back to her evil persona. She stared at the Pharaoh. "You know there's only one way out of this, right? You'll have to stop me. Your friends won't be able to defeat Dartz without your help and you know it."

"But…if we lose you…"

Junko closed one eye her "good" half seeping through. "If you defeat Dartz and stop the Great Leviathan…you'll rescue everyone…including me. Please…it's the only way. I'm sorry it's come to this…I just…I just wanted to help you."

Drawing her palm across her face, Junko adopted her "evil" persona once more. "Enough!" She stared at the Pharaoh. "The Seal of Orichalcos is already activated, Pharaoh. You haven't a choice, but to face me. Will your heart withstand the strain? Can you overcome the pain and send another one of the people closest to you to damnation of the loss of their soul with your own two hands?"

Yami stood there, frozen in fear.

Junko closed one eye. "Please…Pharaoh…please help me. You have to…for Yugi's sake."

"But I…"

"Set her free, Pharaoh," Joey said.

"Joey…" Yami gazed up at his friend.

"You saved me when I was under Marik's control. Don't let the situation psyche you out! You can do this, pal!"

"That's right," Téa said. "Junko's our friend. You can save her."

"Believe in the heart of the cards," Hajime said. "If you do that, you can do anything, right?"

Yami didn't smile, but the conviction of his friends' faith in him renewed his own vigor. Drawing a hand of five cards, he stared out a Junko. "All right. If this is the way it has to be then let's do this. I accept your challenge, Junko. LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(A/N: The punishment, eternally scarring memories, embrace hope unforgotten and fall into the blue.**

 **Waxing lyrical to a BlazBlue song aside to cap off this chapter, holy crap on cracker this has got to be my best and worst chapter yet. Best because of the emotional tension, characterization and heart pounding duel involved, worst because of…well…I hate Junko! XD. Stealing Yami's rematch with Rafael and now forcing him into confrontation with her while acting like she's some tragic victim. She completely torpedoed Rafael's credibility so even though he saw the real her, no one was able to believe him. She completely** _ **tortured**_ **his psyche by destroying his monsters and then, rather than take Dreadscythe head-on, she attacked him with her little nightmare pony and put him** _ **down**_ **.**

 **And yes, THIS was Junko's plan ALL ALONG! This is what I meant by the status quo being shaken up! Junko has not only thrown Yami's rematch with Rafael out the damn window, but now, to get the title of King of Games back, he has to beat** _ **her**_ **to get it. Additionally, Junko has firmly planted herself as being just a victim of the Orichalcos, meaning that as long as she watches her behavior post-Dartz, no one is going to be any the wiser and she has Yami, Téa, and Joey's faith in her as "character witnesses". Junko is simply** _ **the worst!**_ **And if you think this is enough of a slap to your face and a swift knee to your groin, chapter 80 is going to shake things up even more. After all, this is Junko and despair we're talking about. Does Yami have what it takes to beat her? Will the heroes lose their greatest asset to the depravity that is Junko Enoshima, forced to be picked off one by one until someone wins? Or will Yami survive at the cost of the heartbreak of stealing the souls of one of his own friends?**

 **I plan to make this one of the best duels I have ever written. Please be patient while I wrap up this two parter and then I will need a proper hiatus in order to give the Orichalcos arc the outstanding finale that it** _ **deserves!**_ **Until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human, and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	80. Grappling With Despair Part 2

**(A/N: So with how hype this chapter ended up getting from you all, I've decided to alter my plans for the final confrontation with Dartz. All I request is that you all keep an open mind.**

 **Also, some of you are a bit disgruntled that Junko is fooling everyone. May I remind you all that Marik fooled Joey and Téa and he was completely incompetent. What the hell kind of chance do they stand trying to figure out that Junko is evil? For that matter, Junko spent an entire year with Class 78 and none of them every knew she was a complete nutcase. So, I'm sorry, but them's the brakes.**

 **Additionally, while Timaeus was only ever shown, in the anime, to fuse with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl—and this later adapted its TCG counterpart—the dragons are still broken AF, meaning that I am going to fuse Timaeus with whatever I plan to thank you very much. As I said before at the beginning of this chapter, keep an open mind as you read this duel.**

 **But that's neither here nor there. Let's see The King of Games duel the Queen of Despair for the first and** _ **definitely**_ **not last time).**

* * *

"Since I already played the Seal of Orichalcos," Junko said, maintaining her terrifyingly stoically evil persona. "I suppose I'll start things off. I summon to the field Dark Valkyria," Junko said as a purple skinned angelic creature with a whopping 1,800 attack points sat upon the battlefield. And thanks to the power of the Seal of Orichalcos, she gets even more attack power. Dark Valkyria now had 2,300 attack points. "I'll also set not one, but two cards face-down onto the field." Junko said, inserting the cards into her duel disk as the proper holograms appeared. "Your move, Pharaoh."

"Very well, I draw!" Yami exclaimed, drawing the top card of his deck. "And I'm setting a monster into defense mode," he said. _I don't have anything that can stop the sheer power of her Valkyria, but with a little strategy, I may be able to get around that._ "I'm setting one card face-down onto the field and ending my turn."

Junko drew the top card of her deck. "Pathetic." She looked at the cards in her hand. "I double summon Dark Valkyria!"

"Double Summon?" Yami gasped.

"Didn't you know? Dark Valkyria is a special type of monster known as a Gemini Monster. If you summon them again while they're on the field, they gain additional effects. Take Dark Valkyria her for instance. Watch!"

Dark Valkyria let out a violent growl as her body transformed into a more hideously demonic creature, the orbs on her wings turning into demonic eyeballs.

"And now, I can use her special ability. Once while she's on the field, I can increase her attack power by 300 points."

Dark Valkyria's power increased to 2,600.

Yami gasped, growling in fear.

"And next, I can take those points away in order to destroy any monster on the field and instantly destroy it. So I hope you weren't planning on defending this turn, because I'm about to hit you with a direct attack!" Junko exclaimed. "Dark Valkyria! Destroy his monster! Dark Arrow Rain!"

Dark Valkyria's attack power dropped back down to 2,300. Then she fired an energy bow up into the air and the arrows rained down, destroying Yami's monster, revealed to be Big Shield Gardna.

"And now, Dark Valkyria, attack directly. Dark Arrow Barrage!"

Dark Valkyria drew her energy bow and took aim at Yami.

"Not so fast!" Yami exclaimed. "I activate Spellbinding Circle!" A magic circle formed around Dark Valkyria and ensnared her body, immobilizing her. Her attack power dropped down to 1,600, a much more manageable amount for Yami to deal with.

Junko double over as if in pain. "Junko!" Yami called out.

"Pharaoh," Junko grunted. "She can't…she can't summon again because of her Gemini monster. Attack me! Do it! She has trap cards face-down, but I can hold her back! Attack me and ruin her strategy!"

 _Junko is still doing her best to fight from within,_ Yami thought. _As long as she's in there, I can still save her._ "It's my move," Yami stated. "I draw." He drew the top card of his deck and placed it in his hand. "I summon to the field Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

The yellow magnet-like rock monster appeared with its 1,700 attack and 1,600 defense, just enough to take out Junko's weakened Dark Valkyria.

"Go, my magnet warrior, take out her Dark Valkyria!"

 _Sucker,_ Junko thought, her grin aimed at the floor of the roof. "Graaaaah!" she exclaimed, taking back control. "I activate my face-down card, Shadow Spell!"

"Oh no!" Yami gasped.

Beta was shackled in place much the same way that Eatos was in Junko's duel with Rafael.

"Paaaahahahahahahaha! Did you really think my good half would be able to hold me off long enough for you to complete your attack? Or maybe…" Junko chuckled. "Maybe you just weren't fast enough."

Yami growled. He wasn't going to let Junko psyche him out, unaware that she already had.

Beta the Magnet Warrior's attack power was now just 1,000 and since Yami no longer could summon a monster this turn, he was out of luck for now.

"Judging by your silence, I'm assuming that you aren't going to do play any face-down cards. That's fine I suppose." Junko drew the top card of her deck. "My turn then." She looked at her hand and then declared. "Since Valkyria has served her purpose and can't attack anyway, I'll remove her from the field." She pulled a card from her hand, reared her arm back and fashionably slapped her new monster on the duel disk. "That will let me summon Vampire Dragon!" A legless dragon with a black body and a red underbelly, a human shaped skull and one _giant eyeball_ in the center of its face, along with giant vampire fangs, appeared on the battlefield with a scarily high 2,400 attack points and 0 defense points. "And with the power of the Orichalcos," Junko said as her monster gained 500 attack points for a total of 2,900. "He gains even _more_ power. Now, go my dragon, destroy his magnet warrior now! Undead Claw Strike!"

Vampire Dragon zoomed forward and struck down Yami's Magnet warrior, reducing his life points down to 2,100 points.

"And there's plenty more where that came from," Junko chuckled darkly. "But it's your turn for now. I enjoy anticipating how you're going to get out of this one."

Yami sneered but drew the top card of his deck anyway. With the power of the cards in his hand, he may not be able to overpower Junko at the moment, but he had a card that would let him survive otherwise.

"I'm setting a monster face-down onto the field," Yami stated.

"Hold that thought!" Junko exclaimed. "I activate my other face-down card: Acid Trap Hole!"

"Oh no!" Yami gasped.

"That's right. This trap card allows me to target a monster in face-down defense position. And if it has 2,000 defense points or less," Junko sneered as she drew a thumb across her neck. "It gets destroyed."

Yami's monster was revealed to be Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. As it only had 1,200 defense points, it fell into the acid filled hole that Junko had created with her trap and was instantly destroyed, the last thing anyone saw of it was its arm reaching up to the sky before the ground closed up.

"Well, well, well," Junko chuckled darkly. "Looks like you're completely defenseless. Without a monster to protect you this turn, you'll lose the duel."

Yami gnashed his teeth in frustration.

"How pathetic," Junko and Kaiba said at the same time.

"Oho?" Junko looked at Kaiba, raising her eyebrow, intrigued.

"This is the best effort of the duelist I lost to? This is the man who defeated me at my own tournament. What a joke!"

"Kaiba…" Yami glared at him. He really did not need Kaiba's insults right now.

"You're a disgrace to the game, Yugi! Losing not once, but twice, and to two different opponents! I can't believe I'm about to see the title of Duel Monsters Champion go to some flashy idol!"

"Kaiba, this is way more important than titles! Yugi and Junko's souls are on the line!" Yukizome chastised.

"Hmph. What utter nonsense! You know what's on the line right now? My interest watching this sham."

The taunts and jeers were doing Yami no favors. He and Yugi were two halves of a greater whole. As he looked at his remaining hand, staring down the maw of a possessed Junko Enoshima, he became short of breath. His vision waned.

 _I can't…I can't risk the lives of two of my friends! I'd rather—_

"Snap out of it!"

Yami looked up and back. The shout had come from Hajime. The young man was gazing down at him with eyes full of not disappointment, but determination and vigor.

"Hajime…" Yami's eyes shook. What was this about now?

"During Battle City, whenever I was in a bind, Chiaki would always tell me to stop thinking about winning and losing and what's at stake. She told me I should just have fun." Hajime clenched a fist under his chin. "I know that's difficult to consider under the circumstances, but…" He pointed at Yami again. "I think the principles still apply to every duel. No matter the opponent, no matter the circumstances, you have to give any duel your all. You can't let Junko or the circumstances scare you! Now take her down!" Hajime exclaimed.

"He's right you know."

Yami looked to see Junko adopting her "good" persona, hands behind her back, smiling sweetly. "The fate of the world is at stake. You'll get me back, Pharaoh." She cocked her head to one side, eyes shut. "I believe in you."

"Junko…" Her name barely escaped above a whisper on Yami's lips.

"We're all here with you!" Téa exclaimed, fists raised. "No matter what happens, Junko is our friend!"

"Dat's right!" Joey chimed in.

"But…how can you talk of such things as though it's so simple," Sonia said, catching the attention of the others. "Having your soul stolen is no trivial matter. I was in the Shadow Realm for over 24 hours! It's a truly terrifying experi—"

Sonia stopped talking when Yukizome grabbed her trembling hands. "We know, Sonia. But…nothing can be done about it now. We must press onward. Sometimes, life is cruel and we must accept the tragedies that come our way. If we do not overcome them, we will not grow stronger."

 _Grow stronger from tragedy?_ Mukuro thought. Junko had always told her that tragedy beget despair and despair was insurmountable. She thought it best to keep her opinion to herself though.

"Yugi…no, Pharaoh," Hajime said. "If you can't defeat Junko, Kaiba or I will stop her. So don't worry about the consequences or that you're letting the world down." Hajime slammed a fist against his chest. "I never asked to be chosen to save the world. I just want Chiaki back safe and sound. But that doesn't mean I don't know how to be a hero. And…I think that a hero should never look how you do right now."

Yami turned back towards the duel, smiling slightly, eyes closed. _He's absolutely right. It's already too late to stop this duel from happening. I cannot placate Junko. Like any opponent I've faced before, I must stand against her. And, as her friend, I_ _ **will**_ _save her!"_

A bright glow gave off from the Millennium Puzzle, a clear sign of Yami's resolve restored anew. "Junko, I refuse to give up! No matter who my opponent is, I will not show a single sign of weakness, even to you!"

Junko, her evil persona smirking wildly, replied simply, "Come then." She placed the edges of the top of her cards against her chin. "Show me what you can do without a monster to defend you."

Yami nodded. "I place one-card face-down onto the field," Yami declared. "And next I activate Swords of Revealing Light, preventing you from attacking me for three turns!"

The swords of light rained down onto Junko's side of the field.

"Buying yourself time, I see. But here's the problem Pharaoh, I know all your tricks and strategies. I've observed you dueling. Nothing you can do will surprise me."

Yami smiled at Junko's taunt unflinchingly. "We'll see. Make your move, Junko."

Internally, Junko purred. That defiant hope! Oh, how she wanted to crush it into dust so very badly. "Very well," Junko said. "I draw!" She drew the top card of her deck and placed it into her hand. "First I'll activate the power of De-spell, ridding the field of your Swords of Revealing Light!"

This shocked all of the bystanders, giving a few of them severely rapid heart palpitations.

"And next, I'll set a monster face-down onto the field," Junko stated as the sideways hologram appeared. She smiled wickedly. "Your face-down card is Mirror Force, isn't it?" she asked.

Yami tried his best to keep a good poker face, but his eyebrows twitched and he let out a small grunt.

"Hmph, I had a feeling. Trying to confuse me, are we Pharaoh? Too bad, I see right through your games! Vampire Dragon, attack!"

"Watch out!" Téa, Joey and Tristan shouted at the same time.

However, as Vampire Dragon neared Yami's side of the field, he suddenly was protected by a wall of Kuribohs.

Vampire Dragon's attack was repelled as it returned to Junko's side of the field, her attack unsuccessful.

"Not bad. I didn't take into account that you had a Kuriboh lying in wait in your hand. Seems you can still surprise me yet," Junko said with a smile.

"Yes, and by allowing your monster to remain in play, you've given me just the opening I need to turn this duel around!" Yami exclaimed.

"Oh? You really think you can overcome a monster as strong as my Vampire Dragon?" Junko asked.

"I don't think I can, I know!" Yami exclaimed. He pulled the top card of his deck to his hand. "I activate this magic card! Brain Control! Now, your Vampire Dragon belongs to me!" Yami exclaimed.

The magic hands of Brain Control emerged and brought Vampire Dragon to Yami's side of the field.

"And since your monster is still technically yours, it retains its power boost from the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Too true," Junko replied. "What's next?"

"Next, I attack your face-down monster with your own Vampire Dragon!" Yami exclaimed.

Vampire Dragon charged at Junko's monster, revealing the hellish sight of Giant Germ. "No! Not that monster!" Yami exclaimed.

Junko chuckled. "Yes! And thanks to Giant Germ's special ability, not only do I get to inflict 500 points of damage directly to your life points, but I can also summon two more to my side of the field!"

Yami growled, watching as two Giant Germs appeared on Junko's side of the field, each with 1,000 attack points and 100 defense points. His life points then dropped to 1,600.

"I'll take my Vampire Dragon back now, thank you very much," Junko said with a smile.

"I'm afraid your Vampire Dragon won't be returning to you, Junko," Yami said with a smile of his own.

"Now, now, Pharaoh. No one likes a sore loser."

"I'm still following the rules, Junko. I haven't summoned a monster this turn, and I'll be using your own Vampire Dragon to bring forth my Summoned Skull!"

Vampire Dragon was swiftly removed from the field as Summoned Skull took its place, lightning discharging outward above its wings a little. It had 2,500 attack points and 1,200 defense points.

"Summoned Skull may be weaker than Vampire Dragon boosted with the power of the Orichalcos," Yami said and clenched a fist by his chest, arm bent at an acute angle. "But since he's _my_ monster, he gets to stay on the field and defend me!"

"Not a bad strategy," Junko said with a smirk as a reply. "But I'm afraid you're forgetting something. Since Vampire Dragon is now in my graveyard, I get to bring any monster with 4 or fewer stars from my deck, straight to my hand." Junko sifted through her deck for a monster card and placed it in her hand, promptly shuffling her deck afterward. She now had five cards in her hand and would be drawing up to six next turn. "Oh and this probably won't come as a surprise to you, but Summoned Skull won't be quite good enough to stop me from utterly destroying you!"

"We'll see about that," Yami replied, glaring.

"Yes," Junko said, reaching for the top card of her deck. "We will!" She exclaimed, plucking the card from her deck forcefully. She looked at the now six cards in her hand. Oh the wonderful ways she had of torturing the Pharaoh. She took a moment to optimize her best strategy in mere seconds and then continued with her move. "I sacrifice both of my Giant Germs to summon a monster so powerful even Summoned Skull will quake in fear before it!" Junko's monsters were removed from the field as she swept her arm that wasn't wearing her duel disk over her chest. The card she was planning to play was clutched ever so sinisterly between her thumb, index and middle fingers. "Behold!" she exclaimed, throwing her monster onto the duel disk. "Despair from the Dark!"

A massively tall fiend appeared on the battlefield. Scarier was that its true form could not be grasped. Its entire body was comprised of shadow with just an orange glow running up the torso of a creature whose lower body wasn't even present on the battlefield. It was like it was present as a shadow behind Junko, its massive horns and wicked, flame filled maw and eyes gazing down hungrily at Yugi. The fiend produced two massive, shadow covered, sharp claws. It had 2,800 attack points and 3,000 defense points. Its eyes glowed red and its attack power quickly increased to 3,300 as the emblem intensified the glow in its eyes.

Yami growled, pupils dilating. He knew he was in for a rough time with this thing on the field.

"Despair from the Dark! Go! Destroy Summoned Skull! Despair Claw Strike!" Junko declared.

"Hold on!" Yami declared. "Did you forget I have a card face-down on the field?"

"Not at all. Are you going to use it to save your Skull?" Junko asked.

"I am indeed!" Yami exclaimed. "And you were right, the card I've played face-down is, in fact, Mirror Force!"

Despair from the Dark's attack was repelled as it cowered and hissed from the trap and was destroyed.

"You've destroyed your own monster," Yami stated, "How careless!"

Junko smirked. "I prefer to think of it as sound strategy."

"What?" Yami gasped.

"I set one card face-down onto the field," Junko said. "And next, I'll activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards," she said, quickly drawing three, "As long as I discard two." She promptly sent two cards to the graveyard. "It's your move, Pharaoh."

"All right, my move!" Yami exclaimed. "I draw!" He drew the top card of his deck.

"Stop right there!" Junko exclaimed.

"What? What for?" Yami asked.

"Since you just drew the top card of your deck, I can activate the effect of a monster I sent to the graveyard with Graceful Charity! Come on out, my Doomking Balerdroch!" A nightmarish hell-spawn that looked like what would happen if a snake, a lich and a dragon all got into a DNA splicer appeared on Junko's side of the field. The terrifying creature had 2,800 attack points and 2,000 defense points. Its attack points readjusted to 3,300, but the monster was in defense mode so that hardly mattered.

"Oh man, as if Yugi needs anything more to worry about," Mokuba sighed.

"You're telling me," Joey agreed.

 _Why did Junko play such a weak monster?_ Hajime wondered. _Surely, she knows the Pharaoh will wipe it out._ Hajime gasped. _Unless that's exactly what she wants!_

"I activate Card of Sanctity, now we must both keep drawing until we hold six cards!" Yami exclaimed.

"The heart of the cards certainly is something to help you draw that at such an opportune time," Junko stated with a deceptively sinister smile.

"My deck has never let me down before and that's why I'm going to use it to turn this duel around!" Yami exclaimed. "I activate a ritual spell: Black Luster Ritual!" Yami exclaimed. "Now, by sending two monsters to the graveyard, I open the gates of Chaos! Come forth, Black Luster Soldier!"

Yami's most powerful warrior stepped onto the battlefield with its 3,000 attack and 2,500 defense points. Yami looked at the remaining two cards in his hand. Nodding to himself, he declared, "I set one card face-down onto the field." The appropriate hologram appeared.

"And next I attack with Black Luster Soldier at your Doomking Balerdroch!" Yami exclaimed.

"And right into my trap!" Junko exclaimed. "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, a tombstone appeared and a shadowy purple claw grabbed Black Luster Soldier's sword, clamping down on it.

"Oh no!" Yami gasped, barely able to believe his eyes. Despair from the Dark was returning to the field and it had intercepted Yami's attack.

"Despair from the Dark, counterattack!" Junko exclaimed.

Despair from the Dark took a swing at Black Luster Soldier, but suddenly an electromagnetic pulse separated the two, saving Black Luster Soldier.

"Hmm?" Junko's eyes narrowed.

Yami was quick to explain. He ejected a card from his graveyard. He held it up to Junko, artwork facing her. "When I summoned Black Luster Soldier, I sent this card to the graveyard: my Electromagnetic Turtle. Thanks to him I was able to end the battle as soon as your Despair from the Dark was revived."

"Oh, clever," Junko said. "Too bad it does nothing to help your situation. You have two monsters on the field and both of them are too weak to stop my 3,300 attack point monstrosities." Junko's monsters growled at Yami, fire and hellish purple smoke being exuded from their mouths at him.

"If that's how you feel, then why don't you try to attack?" Yami asked.

"Hmm?" Junko's gaze was affixed on Yami. He seemed unfazed by her smugness.

"I'll set one more card face-down onto the field," Yami stated. "That'll end my turn." He had but a single card in his hand now.

Junko looked at the six cards in her hand. "You're a fool, Pharaoh! I draw!" she had 7 cards in her hand now. She looked at them all. "I'll start by setting three cards face-down onto the field," Junko exclaimed, leaving her with only one open card slot with Call of the Haunted in effect. "And now, Doomking Balerdroch, attack his Black Luster Soldier!"

"Not so fast!" Yami declared. "I activate my face-down card, Dark Renewal!"

A gigantic coffin appeared as Summoned Skull and Doomking Balerdroch were dragged into it.

"Oh? Now that's unexpected? Going to summon your favorite monster with the power of your trap card?" Junko asked.

"I see your well-informed. You're exactly right," Yami replied. "By sacrificing my Summoned Skull and your Doomking Balerdrcoh, I can bring forth my ever faithful companion: Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician emerged from the coffin, spinning its staff everywhere and causing the tip to flash against the moonlight. It appeared in attack mode.

"Huh? Why'd he play it in attack mode?" Tristan asked. "Junko's gonna crush it with her other monster!"

"Don't be so sure," Hajime replied. "She did attack Black Luster Soldier a moment ago. She may ignore Dark Magician just to rid the field of a more powerful monster."

"What would you do, Kaiba?" Miho asked him.

"Well, honestly, who could resist the bounty of Yugi's Dark Magician going to the graveyard, after he worked so hard to summon it?" Kaiba asked with a smug smirk.

Mai put the side of her index finger against her lips. "You think that's what the kiddo wants?" Mai asked.

"Who can say?" Kaiba asked. "If I were Yugi, I'd have set the field so that no matter what Junko did, the board would be in my favor. And if I know him, he already has."

"You're down a monster, Junko," Yami replied, smiling deviously. "What are you going to do now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Junko asked. "I'm going to wipe the field of…" Her arm panned back and forth, uncertain which target to pick at first. _If I attack Dark Magician, he likely played it in attack position for a reason. However, Black Luster Soldier doesn't require much powering up by comparison to destroy my monster if I leave it unchecked. Hmm…_ Junko looked at the cards face-down on her side of the field. _I know what I have to do._ "I attack Black Luster Soldier!"

This surprised a few of the spectators, including Mokuba, Hajime, Joey and Mai.

Yami braced for impact as Despair from the Dark swung out its massive claw and swat Black Luster Soldier like a fly, blowing it up. Yami was left with but his Dark Magician on his side of the field. His life points counted downward to 1,300. Junko still had yet to be touched.

"That's all I'm going to do this turn," Junko said, folding her arms and resting the remaining four cards in her hand against her elbow. "It's your move, Pharaoh."

Yami drew the top card of his deck.

"And since you just drew a card, Doomking Balerdroch returns to the field in defense mode!" Junko exclaimed. The monster returned to her side of the field with 2,000 defense points.

"It can keep coming back?" Mokuba gasped.

"As long as there's a field-spell magic card in play, Balerdroch can always return to the field."

"That's not fair!" Joey exclaimed. "How are you supposed to stop a monster that can keep coming back from the graveyard. The Seal of Orichalcos can't be destroyed!"

"Oh well," Kaiba chuckled. "Guess we should be glad that's not you down there."

Mai and Tristan had to hold Joey back to keep him from trying to slug Kaiba.

"He'll figure it out," Yukizome said. "He's the king of games after all. I'm sure he'll pull through."

"She's right," Kaiba responded. "Well, former King of Games," he chuckled. "Right now that title…" he looked at Junko, "Belongs to her."

"Come on, Pharaoh," Téa said, worryingly.

Yami now with two cards in his hand, observed the situation. Junko had two powerful monsters on the field and he only had Dark Magician in play. He had 1,300 life points. She had 4,000. She had three cards face-down on the field. He had none. Not exactly the best situation for him to be in. Fortunately, with the cards in his hand, it seemed he might be able to get out of the corner she'd backed him into.

"I activate Thousand Knives!" Yami shouted. "With this, I can destroy any monster on your side of the field! And the monster I choose is, Despair From the Dark!"

One thousand knives appeared surrounding Yami's Dark Magician as it prepared to launch them at Junko.

"Go, Dark Magician! Destroy her monster now!" Yami bellowed.

The knives all darted at Junko's monster, sticking it with their sharp points and causing it lurch back, howling to the sky before exploding.

"So now you have your magician doing magic tricks?" Junko asked, her wrist under her chin. "What's next? Magical Hats?"

"Close, but not quite," Yami said with a confident smirk. Junko frowned. "No, I'll be playing Dark Magician's other favorite trick! Behold! Mystic Box!"

Junko's Doomking Balerdroch and Dark Magician became concealed in two tall, thin Magical Boxes. Suddenly, a bunch of swords stabbed the box Dark Magician was in.

"Is he nuts?!" Kazuichi exclaimed. "Taking out Junko's monster can't be worth the price of his Dark Magician, can it? Not to mention it comes back the next turn."

Joey started laughing. "You'd think so, but watch. I love this part!"

Suddenly, the box on Junko's side of the field opened and Dark Magician stepped out unharmed, surprising Kazuichi and the other novice duelists among Yukizome's class. Mukuro even clapped a little, letting out a little "oooooh" of wonder, like a child.

 _I can't believe that amuses her,_ Junko thought grumpily. _I suppose it suits that flat-chested deviant._

The box on Yami's side of the field slid open, revealing Junko's monster skewered from all sides.

"My, my, going on the offensive. You're full of surprises tonight, Pharaoh," Junko said with a smirk.

Dark Magician performed a backflip as both boxes disappeared, landing with his back to his master.

"And I'm not done yet," Yami said. "Go, Dark Magician! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

Everything went photo negative as Yami's ever faithful companion raised his arm, clenched his staff tightly and let loose a direct attack at Junko's body.

However, the results were not what Yami was hoping for. Junko's life points remained untouched as she dusted off her shoulder. "Hmph, was that it?"

"What?!" Yami gasped.

"Confused?" Junko asked. "Then perhaps you should take a good look at this trap card," she said spreading her arm out wide. "Ghosts From the Past!"

Yami noticed several green ghosts that looked like muscular reptile men appearing around Junko. One of them was even clenching the staff of his Dark Magician.

"Thanks to this trap card, I can reduce the attack of any monster to 0 until the end of the turn. So sorry. Better luck next time, handsome."

The ghosts disappeared and so did Junko's trap card. And now it was her turn once more.

"First, I draw," Junko said, placing the card in her hand. "And next," she said, clapping her hands out in front of her once, and loudly. "Let's give a warmhearted welcome to Doomking Balerdroch, returning from the graveyard once more!"

Her monster crawled its way out of the ground with 2,000 defense points, sitting on Junko's side of the battlefield, ready to be commanded.

"What?! She can summon that creepy thing no matter whose turn it is?" Joey exclaimed.

"Didn't I already say that?" Kaiba asked, glaring.

"To be fair, you did not specify that she could do so during either player's turn," Sonia stated worryingly, but calmly. "Oh dear. What can Yugi do? Her monster seems unstoppable."

"The only good news is that as long as Yugi destroys it on her turn, she won't be able to switch it to attack mode per the rules," Ryota pointed out.

"Yeah, but…Junko will just get it back on her turn," Téa said. "And who knows what she can do with that freaky thing."

"Lots of terrible things, knowing my sister," Mukuro stated.

Junko looked at the 5 cards in her hand. She smirked when she saw two of them. "Thanks to you adding my Vampire Dragon's effect earlier, I can now send the Man-Eating Treasure Chest I brought to my hand in order to special summon an incredibly powerful monster! Behold! Cosmo Brain!"

A regally dressed galactic emperor looking type of sorcerer stood upon the battlefield with its purple skin and gigantic scepter. It had 1,500 attack points and 2,450 defense points. It's attack power then jumped up to 2,000 with the boost received from the Orichalcos.

"Hold on," Joey said. "That monster's too weak to destroy Dark Magician. What's she thinking?"

"Logic has never been your strong suit, has it Joey?" Junko asked.

"Hey!" Joey barked at her.

"Now then," Junko said, taking her Man Eating Treasure Chest out of the graveyard momentarily. "I'll explain for him and those with lesser brains." She held up the card to show Yami. "Since the monster I sent to the graveyard was a 4-star monster, my monster gains 800 more attack points!" She sent Man-Eating Treasure Chest back to the graveyard. " _That's_ why I summoned this monster."

Cosmo Brain's attack power reached 2,800.

"Uhhh, statement retracted," Joey gulped.

"Oh it gets worse," Junko chuckled. "You see. Now, by simply sending my Doomking Balerdroch to the graveyard," she said as a blustering gale surrounded her monster. "I can summon _any_ monster without a special ability from my deck. And the card I choose is none other than the unrivaled dark sorceress of the Cosmos: My Cosmo Queen!"

Junko's Doomking vanished from the field and in its place her Cosmo Queen appeared. Its 2,900 attack points were a damning sight to behold, especially under the circumstances.

Joey nodded. "Yup, that's definitely worse."

"Yeah, and now, thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos, it's gonna get even more attack points." Cosmo Queen now had 3,400 attack points.

"You're out of luck!" Junko exclaimed. "Cosmo Brain, attack! Wipe out his Dark Magician! Cosmic Scepter Blast!"

"Hold it right there!" Yami thundered. "I activate the trap card Magician's Selection!" A trap card flipped face-up, revealing Dark Magician standing with its staff sideways against a magic circle. "This trap card stops your attack and allows me to destroy the monster on your side of the field with the lowest attack points, which just so happens to be the monster you just chose to attack with. Dark Magician! Go! Take out her Cosmo Brain!"

Dark Magician unleashed a blue wave of energy that completely obliterated Junko's monster.

"Yeah! Way to go, Yug!" Joey exclaimed. "That'll show her!"

Junko, who had leaned back a little so that her bangs were covering her eyes with a shadow was chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked.

"You are," Junko said with an excited smile. "You're a fool! Don't you realize I had a feeling your face-down card may have been Magician's Selection? Why else would you have left Dark Magician in attack mode when you summoned it! That's why I attacked with my weaker monster first!"

"Cosmo Queen has more attack points and it hasn't attacked yet!" Tristan called out in alarm.

"This is bad!" Téa whimpered.

"You're going down!" Junko shouted. "Cosmo Queen, attack with Shadow Master Blast!" Junko raised her arms to the sky and then held them out at her side, fingers clutched, palms facing up. "Rid the field of his favorite monster, The Dark Magician!"

Cosmo Queen unleashed a powerful blast from her hands and, unfortunately, there was no saving Yugi's monster this time. His life points took a nasty tumble, stopping only at a mere 400 points.

"Aw, man! Junko hasn't even been touched!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Pharaoh…" Téa whimpered.

Junko chuckled darkly, seeing the look of teeth grinded frustration on Yami's face. "You're out of monsters and out of options." Junko held up the three remaining cards in her hand. "And I still have plenty of cards I can use to take you down. Looks like I'm Queen of Games now, wouldn't you say?" Junko asked, smirking wickedly.

"That's not…" Yami was shaking, fists trembling.

"Oh, come now, Pharaoh," Junko said. "You already used Card of Sanctity and Graceful Charity. Your next best option would be to use Pot of Greed. And no single card on its own can save you now. Not even the Eye of Timaeus." Junko smiled, looking at Kaiba. "Interested in Yugi's sloppy seconds when he loses?"

"Hmph, you really think you have this duel won? Please! I can think of three different ways I could come back from a situation like this! And if Yugi is even half the duelist I am, he'll do the same!"

"Kaiba…" Yami could barely believe his ears. Kaiba was _encouraging_ him.

"Yugi, you'd better not lose. If you do, what respect I have left for you as a duelist will disappear. You'd better reclaim your title from Junko." Kaiba clenched his fist and pulled it down towards his chest. "So that I can take it from you myself!"

"There it is!" Joey exclaimed, knowing the backhand of Kaiba's speech was going to show up sooner or later.

Junko chuckled. "You really do enjoy your fantasies, Seto Kaiba. But here's reality for you," Junko said. "Once I'm done with Yugi, you're next. And soon, no one on top of that building will remain. The entire world will belong to the Great Leviathan!" Junko exclaimed with satanic glee, spreading her arms out wide.

Then, suddenly, she palmed her right eye with her right hand, hunching over.

"No…stop…not now…We're so close! Don't you dare!"

"Junko!" Yami called her name. She was fighting back against her dark half yet again.

"Yu…gi…" Junko squeaked out.

"Junko! Fight it! I know you can!" Yami shouted.

"Evil" Junko resurfaced, moving her hands in such a way that it looked like she was struggling against her "good" half's influence. "Don't you dare!"

"Good" Junko returned. "I'm not going to…let it end…like this…Nnngh! I activate…Nngh!" she was "struggling" against her "Evil" half. "My face-down card: Graceful Tear!"

"Y-you idiot!" The evil side of Junko declared.

Junko staggered towards Yami, only to stumble and fall onto her hands and knees, crawling to him, a card in her hand. Her nails scraped against the metal rooftop, both "halves" fighting each other, but good Junko was winning out.

"Here…Pharaoh…" she said, straining her arm, extending a hand. "Take it."

"Y-you idiot!" Her evil side, chastised, but unable to take control of the body. "We were supposed to save this trap card until we could give him something completely useless!"

"Poo bear…" Junko said, handing the card to Yami face-down. "Take it…"

"Junko…"

"Take it now! Take it before she makes me give you something else!" Junko exclaimed.

Yami clenched the card tightly just in time for Junko to stagger back to her feet, hands clutched against her temples. She traipsed back and forth, pretending to fight from within, convincing everyone of her completely made-up inner struggle.

"How can she fight against it so hard?" Kazuichi wondered. "Gundham and Hiyoko were never like this."

"It must be her will," Akane said, having one of her rare profound moments. "Gundham was faking it the whole time and Hiyoko was being manipulated by Dartz. But Junko's been with Yugi and his friends the whole time! I bet she knows what it's like to be a good person, so she doesn't want to lose what's left of her humanity!"

"That must be it!" Yukizome exclaimed.

"That's some willpower," Hajime noted.

"About as good as yours, I'd say, Mr. I Refuse To Lose," Kaiba chuckled.

Hajime sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"RAAAARGH!" Junko exclaimed, the dark side of her in full control. She panted, hunched over a little. "Ugh, that idiot! She screwed everything up!" Junko sneered and then looked at the remaining two cards in her hand. "Oh well, it's not like she gave you anything terribly useful. Next turn I'll be returning my Doomking to my field and with Cosmo Queen still in play, you don't have a prayer, especially since the secondary effect of Graceful Tear grants me an extra 2,000 life points." Junko's life points jumped up to 6,000.

"Great," Joey lamented, scratching his bangs with his hand. "As if she needs any more life points.

Yami looked at the card in his hand that Junko had given him. The card was called Legendary Maju Garzett. It was an 8 star fiend monster with 0 attack and 0 defense, but with a nasty ability. In order to summon it, he would need a monster. It was the only card in his hand, his deck required that he draw something to help him summon it, or possibly even use its level to his advantage.

"Sorry to disappoint you!" Yami exclaimed. "But from this card alone, Junko, I can see into your soul."

Junko wanted to laugh. This was _all_ part of her plan. But if she laughed, she'd likely expose herself.

"The good inside you has given me a gift that I will use to its full advantage. For you see, just as she said when she won against Rafael, she still believes," Yami said as he went for the top card of his deck. "In the heart of the cards!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. _Oh well, whatever keeps him from giving up I suppose._

Yami pulled the top card of his deck to his hand.

"Just in case, I think I'll bring Doomking back from the graveyard," Junko stated as her monster crawled its way onto the battlefield.

"That's fine. I'm happy to see him," Yami stated with a smile.

"Huh?" Junko asked flatly.

Yami held out the card in his hand that he drew. "I activate Pot of Greed!"

"That'll allow you to draw two cards. Yes, Pharaoh. I'm aware. Everyone knows what Pot of Greed does. Now draw."

Yami drew the next top two cards of his deck. His eyes shook when he saw what he had in his hand. Yes, this was _exactly_ what he needed to turn this duel around. "I activate the magic card Change of Heart! This will allow me to take control of one of _your_ monsters and bring it to my side of the field. And the card I choose is, your Cosmo Queen!" Yami exclaimed, as the monster floated over to his side of the field and turned around.

"Going to use my monster against me?" Junko asked, slightly intrigued.

"I'll do more than that," Yami stated. "I'm going to use _both_ monsters against you with this magic card: Soul Taker! This allows me to tribute one of your monsters as though it were my own, at the cost of granting you 1,000 life points."

"Must be worth the risk," Hajime stated.

"It is indeed," Yami said. "For you see, Junko, the card your good half gave me was none other than one of the most powerful fiends in all of Duel Monsters. I now sacrifice your Doomking and your Cosmo Queen to summon The Legendary Maju Garzett!" An _enormous_ pinkish brown fiend, covered in fur and yellow eyes on its shoulders and face appeared on the battlefield. It had 0 attack and defense points.

"Yugi! Come on! That monster has 0 attack points!" Joey exclaimed.

Mokuba chuckled. "Yeah, but it's got a killer ability."

"Indeed," Yami stated. "For you see Legendary Maju Garzett gains the attack points of the original attack points of the monsters used to summon it. Cosmo Queen had 2,900 attack points and Doomking Balerdroch had 2,800. That means my monster has a grand total of 5,700 attack points!"

Legendary Maju Garzett's attack points climbed and climbed and didn't stop until they hit that magic number of 5,700.

"H-hey now…L-Let's talk about this…" Junko's dark half said, sweating as her life points increased to 7,000.

"Talk to this," Yami said with a stern calmness. He then extended his arm out, palm open as he declared, "Legendary Maju Garzett attack, take out a chunk of Junko's life points now!"

"Aw, yeah!" Téa cheered, fists clenched as she jumped for joy.

"You da man, Yug!" Joey exclaimed.

"Do it now!" Junko exclaimed, her good half managing to come through.

Legendary Maju Garzett charged up a gigantic orange energy beam aimed directly at Junko.

"Forgive me, Junko," Yami said. "But I have to do this for the fate of the world!"

"I know," Junko said with a sweet smile. And, without a hint of her other personality taking over, she then said deviously. "Because there's nothing to forgive."

Before Legendary Maju Garzett could finish charging its attack, it suddenly stumbled, clutching its head and then crouched on the ground.

"What? What's going on?" Yami demanded to know. "What happened to my monster?"

Junko laughed darkly. "So close yet so far yet again, Pharaoh," she said. "Reveal trap card: No Entry!" Junko's last remaining face-down card flipped face-up, showing two policemen facing a locked jail cell. "This trap card switches all of your monsters in attack position into defense position. Better luck next time."

"Oh no! Legendary Maju Garzett has 0 defense points!" Yami exclaimed as Junko went for the top card of her deck. "Any monster could defeat it now!"

"Correct. But first," Junko said, snapping her fingers. "Let's welcome back an old friend that just hates to say goodbye." Doomking Baledroch returned to the field in face-up defense position. "But he won't be sticking around for long. For I'm going to sacrifice him to summon a monster to take his place so I can attack this turn and rid the field of that eyesore of a demon! I summon Ushi Oni, in attack mode!" Junko declared.

A legless bull demon rising up out of a jar appeared on her side of the battlefield. It had 2,150 attack points and 1,950 defense points. Its eyes glowed red and then its attack power increased to 2,650.

"Ushi Oni, attack!" Junko exclaimed. "Wipe out his Legendary Maju Garzett!"

Ushi Oni rammed forward, a wisp of its spirit remaining inside the jar it was summoned from. It bowled over Legendary Maju Garzett, destroying it. Since Yami's monster was in defense mode, his 400 life points remained untouched.

"I think I'll just play this little guy face-down onto the field," Junko said, leaving herself with one card in her hand. "Your turn, Pharaoh." Yami drew his card and then waited, unsurprised when Junko declared, "Doomking Balerdroch, return to the field!" Junko's eyesore of a demon came back to her side of the field in defense position.

"Ugh, can't you get rid of that thing, Yug!" Joey shouted, fists clenched. He was tired of watching it crawl back onto the field _every turn_.

"Don't worry, Joey," Yami said. "I think it's finally time I turn this duel around."

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that?" Junko asked.

"With this!" Yami exclaimed. "I activate Monster Reborn! Return to me now, _Black Luster Soldier!_ " Yami's most powerful warrior returned to the field in all his gilded glory at 3,000 attack points strong.

"And now I'll use him to wipe out your Doomking Balerdroch from the field! Go, attack!" Yami exclaimed.

Black Luster Soldier charged forward and took out Doomking Balerdroch.

"Good call," Hajime said. "He had to go for it instead of Junko's life points, or he'd lose the only advantage he had. Doomking Balerdroch might response every turn, but always in defense mode."

"So what? I sent that master to an early grave once before and I'll do it again," Junko stated.

"We'll see!" Yami declared.

"Indeed," Junko said. She drew the top card of her deck and snapped her fingers, Doomking Balerdroch returning to the field as if on command. "And now," Junko said and looked at her hand. Unfortunately, the current situation left her at a disadvantage in terms of field presence. Sure, she could hold out until she drew a monster capable of taking Black Luster Soldier down, but that also gave Yami turns to come back from this corner she'd decisively put him into. She had no choice. She needed resources. She took a deep breath, to soak in the despair of that sensation. And then, she made her move.

"I'll set another card face-down onto the field," Junko stated. "And then I'll activate Card of Sanctity! You know the drill. And since both of our hands are empty, we both get to have full hands."

"All right! Back in da game!" Joey cheered.

With a full hand, Yami certainly had options now. In fact, the cards he was holding would clearly help him turn the tide of warfare. Now, only one question remained. Could he survive Junko's turn so that he could turn this duel around?

Junko smirked, making Yami clench his teeth and buttocks as he wondered if things were over for him before they'd even gotten started. "I sacrifice my Ushi Oni and my Doomking Balerdroch to summon Darkstorm Dragon!" A black dragon with beige wings stormed onto the battlefield. It had a dark gray twister covering the lower half of its body. It had 2,700 attack points and 2,500 defense points. "And before you say, but that's not enough attack points," Junko said, chuckling. "The Seal of Orichalcos will take care of that problem for me." Darkstorm Dragon's attack points rose to 3,200, giving Junko just enough power to stomp over Black Luster Soldier a second time.

"Oh no!" Yami gasped.

"Oh _yes!_ " Junko exclaimed with almost orgasmic glee. "Darkstorm Dragon, attack! Violent Dark Hurricane!"

Junko's monster covered Yami's Black Luster Soldier in a gray tornado with a beat of its wings, destroying it and lowering Yami's life points to an even more uncomfortable 200.

"Oh no, poor Pharaoh," Téa said, worried.

"This is kind of hard to watch," Yukizome admitted.

"He'll pull through," Hajime said with gusto. "He has to. I _know_ he will."

"And just so you don't get any funny ideas, I'm activating my face-down card, Fateful Hour! This lets me bring back Black Luster Soldier from your graveyard to my side of the field!"

This shocked everyone, including Kaiba, and even Kyoko.

Black Luster Soldier was revived as Junko's ally, his blade aimed at Yami.

"And since your monster now serves me, he gains an extra 500 attack points from the power of the Seal of Orichalcos!" Junko exclaimed.

Black Luster Soldier now had a stalwart 3,500 attack points.

Junko looked at the 5 cards in her hand. "I think I'm done torturing you for a while, Pharaoh," she chuckled. "It's your move."

"I'm glad to hear it," Yami said with a smile.

"What?" Junko asked flatly.

"Now that I've survived your turn, it's finally time for me to truly turn this duel around!"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Junko asked, intrigued, almost laughing.

"First," Yami said. "I draw." The world seemed to resonate as Yami drew his card. He'd finally drawn it. The Eye of Timaeus was now in his hand.

"Next, I suspect that you'll be bringing back your Doomking Baledroch back from the graveyard?" Yami asked.

"You'd suspect right," Junko said, snapping her fingers as the appropriate monster returned to her side of the field.

This was it. The time to strike was nigh. "First, I activate the ritual spell known as Dark Magic Ritual!" Yami exclaimed. "Now, by sending Valkyrion the Magna Warrior to my graveyard, I can summon Magician of Black Chaos!"

Yami's most powerful sorcerer stood upon the field with its insanely powerful 2,800 attack points and 2,600 defense points.

"And next, I fuse Magician of Black Chaos together with this! THE EYE OF TIMAEUS!"

Junko grinned from ear to ear. Nothing made her happier than seeing something brand new she'd never seen before. Magician of Black Chaos with Timaeus? The possibilities were certainly endless.

"Now, behold, a monster unlike any other!" Yami declared as the two monsters united to create Magician of Black Chaos riding Timaeus, the latter of which was covered in dark, black plate armor on his head, his limbs, his wings, his tail and his back. "Behold, Black Chaos Dragon Knight!"

Timaeus roared proudly as Magician of Black Chaos pulled on the dragon's reins, their attack points equaling no less than 3,300 points. It also had 3,100 defense points.

"Fascinating," Junko stated. "And just what can it do?"

"Oh it can do lots of things," Yami stated. He smirked. "But first, I activate Mystic Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card!"

Junko was somewhat surprised by this as the swirling vortex launched from the spell card and blew up her trap card: Memory Loss.

"H-how did you…?"

"You've been plotting things well in advance the whole duel, Junko. I had a feeling you'd lain a trap for my Legendary Dragon as well!" Yami declared. "You're not the only one who can think analytically."

Internally, Junko purred once more.

"Now then, I activate the special ability of my Black Chaos Dragon Knight! By removing every card from my graveyard, my monster gains 100 attack points for every card removed." Yami smirked. "And you've forced me to send quite a lot of cards to the graveyard, haven't you, Junko?"

Junko did the math as cards came _flying_ out of Yami's graveyard. Magician of Black Chaos held its magic staff aloft atop Timaeus as Timaeus reared back like a steed as its armor glowed red while a powerful, dark aura surrounded Magician of Black Chaos. Yami had sent 25 cards to the card graveyard, one of which he'd banished previously with Electromagnetic Turtle, that meant that Black Chaos Dragon Knight was going to gain 2,400 attack points.

And it did, its power climbing tremendously all the way to 5,700, coincidentally the same attack points that Legendary Maju Garzett had had.

"And that's not all," Yami stated. "If Black Chaos Dragon Knight attacks a monster, it cannot make a direct attack that turn, but it can attack every single monster on your side of the field until they're all gone. First! Go my dragon! Destroy Black Luster Soldier! Chaos Dragon Breath!"

Dark flames charged inside Timaeus' throat that were then launched at Black Luster Soldier, blowing it to kingdom come and creating a towering spire of flame in its wake. Junko's life points finally descended to the tune of 2,200 points, leaving her with 4,800 points.

"Now, thanks to Black Luster Soldier returning to my graveyard, I can banish him from the graveyard as well, increasing my Dragon Knight's power by another 100 points!"

Black Chaos Dragon Knight's attack power grew to 5,800.

"Go, my dragon! Attack again! Take out her Darkstorm Dragon!"

Another blast of dark flames completely shut down Junko's monster. She hissed and recoiled at the sight. It was, of course, an act. She really didn't care, but she had to play the part. She lost another 2,600 life points, bringing her down to only 2,200.

"And there's one more thing you should know," Yami stated. "Whenever Black Chaos Dragon Knight attacks a monster in defense position and destroys it, all of that monster's defense points are subtracted from your life points! So say goodbye to Doomking Balerdroch! Black Chaos Dragon Knight, wipe out her last remaining monster!"

Black Chaos Dragon Knight unleashed one more powerful blast of Dark Flames that consumed Doomking Balerdroch, obliterating it from the field and dropping Junko's life points down to 200 points, tying the game.

"He tied the game!" Tristan exclaimed, excitedly.

"Thank goodness," Miho said with a smile.

"That's our Yug!" Joey cheered.

Téa's eyes shimmered with tears that had almost fallen. She wiped her eyes with the side of her finger in relief.

"Since I was able to destroy three monsters this turn," Yami stated. "I gain 300 life points for each monster destroyed, increasing my life points to 1,100 points." Yami's life points grew, putting him significantly ahead of Junko.

Black Chaos Dragon Knight roared triumphantly. This duel was not over. Not by a long shot. And it looked like, with just his Legendary Dragon, Yami had decisively put the match in his favor.

So then…why was Junko laughing? It was an amused, low-pitch chuckle at first, but it got louder, and then louder still until, once more, she was full-blown cackling. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Junko took a breath and continued laughing. "AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Spelndid!" She exclaimed with a wide-wicked grin, "Simply splendid!" She hugged herself, cheeks flushed, eyes gentle with what seemed to be arousal. "So _this_ is the potential of the Legendary Dragons! How beautiful, how _wonderful_ it is."

"Anyone else feeling a case of déjà vu?" Kazuichi asked. His classmates all knew what he was talking about and thought it best to decline to comment.

"You really are an amazing duelist Pharaoh," Junko said, cheeks returning to their normal color. She went for the top card of her deck. "In one move you managed to drag me down to your level. I must say, I'm quite impressed." She drew the top card of her deck and smiled and it was not a nice smile at all. "Unfortunately, the power you've shown me will not be quite enough to clinch the duel," Junko replied.

"What do you mean?" Yami demanded to know.

Junko chuckled. "I mean _this_. Doomking Balerdroch, return and serve me now!"

Junko's disgusting lich-like creature crawled its way up from below yet again.

"And now," Junko said with a giddy grin, "I'm going to sacrifice him again to play Legendary Maju Garzett's 6-star in-bred cousin. Behold! Great Maju Garzett!"

With fur upon his shoulders and wrists, blue muscle fibers covering his body and thick, red horns atop his head, Junko's six-star monster stood stalwartly on the battlefield with its arms folded with 0 attack and 0 defense points. "And thanks to his special ability, his attack points are double the original attack of the monster used to summon him. The monster I chose, Doomking Balerdroch, had 2,800 attack points, that means Great Maju Garzett's power is almost equal to the power of your Black Chaos Dragon Knight!"

Great Maju Garzett's power surged to 5,600 points.

"And don't forget that my monster gains an additional 500 attack points thanks to the power of the Seal of the Orichalcos!"

Great Maju Garzett's growled and beat its chest as its attack points increased to 6,100, eyes glowing red from inside its helmet from the power of the Orichalcos as the seal appeared on its forehead.

"Now it's stronger than Yugi's dragon!" Mikan exclaimed in fright.

"And don't think I'm done screwing you over quite yet," Junko said, holding up a card. "I activate the magic card Black Pendant! This will increase my Great Maju Garzett's power by an additional 500 points."

Great Maju Garzett now had 6,600 attack points, a terrifyingly high amount to be sure. Its might left shocked faces all around the audience.

"No! My dragon!" Yami exclaimed.

Junko chuckled darkly. "And you worked so hard to summon it too. Oh well. Great Maju Garzett, attack! Wipe out his legendary Black Chaos Dragon Knight!"

An orange beam charged on top of Great Maju Garzett's forehead. The blast shot forth and consumed Yami's almighty dragon, causing him to shout "NO!"

When the flash from the blast dissipated, Yami was left no dragon to speak of and his life points descended down to 300 points, only 100 points more than Junko's.

Junko chuckled sinisterly, pressing the remaining four cards in her hand to her lips. "That's too bad," she said. "What a disappointing finish." She fanned herself with her hand of cards. "But just in case," she said, plucking a card from it. "One card face-down onto the field." The face-down hologram appeared. "Oh, and I hope you don't have any illusions about blowing up my Great Maju Garzett with some sort of magic or trap card. For you see, Black Pendant is a nasty spell card. When its destroyed, you are dealt 500 life points of damage. Make your move, Pharaoh. I can't wait."

Yukizome gasped. This situation felt very familiar. She didn't care if what she was about to do was cheating or not, she called down to the Pharaoh. "Pharaoh!" she called, the sides of her hands by her cheeks.

"Hmm?" Yami turned his gaze towards her.

"Do you have a copy of Spell Shattering Arrow in your deck?"

Yami looked at his hand, eyes dilating. He looked back at Yukizome. "It's in my hand!" He then realized what Yukizome was getting at. _Yes! Of course! Spell shattering arrow would destroy Junko's Black Pendant and then we would both take 500 points of damage. The effects would cause us to tie and therefore end the duel._

"Do you really think I didn't account for that?" Junko asked, pointing at her face-down card. "I wouldn't give you that kind of opportunity. I…"

Then, one more time Junko looked as if in pain, her "good half" surging forth. "No! I don't want to lose my soul!" she exclaimed, wincing with one eye and closing the other. "And…neither will…the Pharaoh…"

"Junko!"

"Pharaoh…hurry…I can't hold her off for very long. This is…taking all of my strength."

Yami drew the top card of his deck.

"I won't summon Doomking Balerdroch, so please, quickly…while I'm still myself…before she can activate Magic Jammer…END THE DUEL!" Junko pleaded. Her eyes were clenched shut and her hands were balled into fists over her chest, elbows down by her abdomen.

Yami nodded and quickly sent Spell Shattering Arrow into the spell/trap zone. "I activate Spell Shattering Arrow, destroying every face-up spell card you have on the field. For each card destroyed this way, you will take 500 points of damage and since one of the cards I'm destroying is Black Pendant, I will take 500 points of damage as well, ending the duel.

Junko dropped to one knee, panting, pretending to fight off her inner darkness, watching as Spell Shattering Arrow came shooting out of its card artwork directly at the artwork of her Black Pendant spell card.

"I…" Junko wheezed. "I…"

Spell Shattering Arrow drew nearer and nearer.

 _Finally,_ Yami thought solemnly, eyes closed, grateful for this nightmare to be over. _It can all come to an end._

Junko reached around her face with her right hand and grabbed her left cheek. "RRRAAARGH!"

Junko got to her feet, evil side in full control. Spell Shattering Arrow was just about to hit her spell.

"I activate Magic Jammer!"

Yami's eyes shot open in horror. _Wh-what?_

His pupils dilated, watching as Spell Shattering Arrow slammed into Black Pendant's card, but did not penetrate, horrified at the sight of Junko's trap card visible right next to it.

"Now, by discarding one card from my hand," Junko said, sending a card to the graveyard, leaving her with two, "I can negate the effects of your spell card."

"Junko! No! What have you done?" Yami shouted.

Junko chuckled darkly. "Junko? I'm afraid Junko Enoshima has left the building. I am she that slumbers inside the Orichalcos." Junko tilted her head back, knuckles brushing up and pressed against her bangs. "I am a servant of the Great Leviathan. Your friend is gone, Pharaoh. You failed to stop her. I am in control now."

"No…" A protest barely above a whisper escaped Yami's lips.

"What's the matter? Are you upset because you failed to save her? Too bad," Junko, masquerading as a servant of the Orichalcos, said, throwing her arm out to the side. "Junko's gone forever!"

Tears welled up in Yami's eyes. Happy memories of the brief time he'd spent with Junko rushing to his brain. Shaking his head as fists trembled with rage at his sides, he shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Junko…" Even Téa was upset by her loss.

"Don't worry, Pharaoh," The Orichalcos-possessed Junko said to him, "I'll gladly send you to see your beloved Junko Enoshima. I mean, you may as well surrender anyway. You have no monsters on the field, and only three cards in your hand. No pre-set trap cards and even if you somehow destroyed Great Maju Garzett, you'd only succeed in self-destructing. Even if you somehow managed to revive your Black Chaos Dragon Knight, you wouldn't be able to Face it, Pharaoh. You lose."

Yukizome dropped to her knees. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't told him to play Spell Shattering Arrow…"

"Get up off the ground, Yukizome," Kaiba said to her. "This isn't yours or anyone's fault, except for Yugi's. He's the one that keeps coddling his girlfriend and that's why he's about to lose this duel."

"Junko is not his girlfriend!" Téa snapped.

"Priorities, huh," Mai said to her.

Joey growled fiercely. If he could, he'd rush down there and give Yami a knuckle sandwich. So…he settled for the next best thing. "Don't let her psyche you out, Yug!" Joey shouted.

Yami, who had been grieving on his knees, gazed up to look at Joey. "Joey…"

"I can't believe you look like you're giving up. Who cares what she says? It doesn't matter if Junko isn't in her head right now, what matters is what you think!" Joey exclaimed. "And what do you think, pal? Do you think you can save Junko?"

Yami got to his feet, pushing down on his knee as he did so. "You're absolutely right, Joey. No matter what lies the Orichalcos purports, I know one thing for certain. If we defeat Dartz, then everything will go back to normal."

"And what if that's not the case, what if all of the souls of all the people absorbed by the Leviathan don't come back? The power of Atlantis isn't like the power of Egypt," Junko told him.

"I will at least try," Yami stated, glaring. "I must do everything I can for the people that lost their souls. I must! For the sake of destiny! For the sake of the world! I will not falter! I believe that I can still save Junko! I believe I can still save Yugi! I believe I can save the world! And so…I shall prevail!"

A fierce wind blew around Yami as he gracefully plucked a card from his hand of three, holding it aloft. "I activate the spell card Giant Trunade!" Yami exclaimed. "This magic card will return your Black Pendant back to your hand and since it didn't go to the graveyard, I won't take damage!"

Junko returned her Black Pendant to her hand. "All right, but you still have to contend with my Great Maju Garzett."

"I have a plan for that too," Yami replied, smirking confidently.

Junko frowned.

"I activate the spell card Exile of the Wicked!" Yami exclaimed. The spell card flipped face-up. "This special magic card destroys all fiend-type monsters on the field, which Great Maju Garzett can only be described as such."

Junko gasped as a shimmering light gave off from within her Great Maju Garzett and it exploded within a pillar of light, going to the graveyard.

"Junko's wide open!" Téa cheered happily.

"Take her down, Yug!" Joey exclaimed.

Yami nodded. With the last card in his hand, he would finish this duel. _Junko, forgive me. I never wanted this to happen to you, but…I can at least bring you peace._ "I summon to the field Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!"

One of the most commonplace, recognizable cards in Duel Monsters roared loud and proud as it stood upon the field. It had only 1,400 attack points and 1,200 defense points, but that was more than enough to finish the duel.

"Winged Dragon!" Yami exclaimed, pointing at Junko. "Go! End this duel with your Fireball Attack!"

Winged Dragon growled proudly as flame could be seen surrounding its fangs. Then, its mouth spitting with the force of a cannon, the fireball was launched from Winged Dragon's mouth like a fiery cannonball and barreled towards Junko to finish the duel.

As the fiery light concealed her from view, Junko could only smirk. _In the end,_ she said, spreading her arms out. _All according to plan._ Then, pretending the attack hurt worse than it actually did, Junko screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!" Her life points hit 0. The duel was finally over.

Then, making it look like it was by chance, but really she just that good of body control, Junko fell backwards and made sure to land so that, as she lay upon the ground, she had a clear sight of Téa Gardner. She wasn't done screwing with everyone quite yet. Oh no, she had one last act of despair to commit before she was taken by the Leviathan.

"Junko!" Yami exclaimed, running over to her, as the blonde expected. She knew he wanted to make sure he was okay.

Yami cradled her in his arms. "Junko! Junko, please say something! Tell me you're you again!"

"Nnnnh," Junko groaned. "Ph-Pharaoh? What happened? Did I lose the duel?"

From the tone in her voice, and the words she spoke, Yami could tell that Junko was back to normal. And yet, tears were falling from his face. "You did," he said. "I'm sorry…I wasn't strong enough. I didn't…" Yami bit his lip. "I didn't want this to happen. Junko…please don't go."

Junko gripped Yami's coat firmly. "It's okay," she said. "I'm free, Pharaoh. That's what matters. If you defeat Dartz…everyone will come back. Me, Yugi, and even your friend Ibuki." Junko reached up her other hand and brushed a tear away from Yami's cheek. "So…" she did her best to smile. "Don't be sad, okay?" she asked with warm bubbliness.

"Junko…" Yami said, only getting choked up more.

And that was when Junko did something that would forever cement herself within Yami's soul. Clenching tightly to his jacket and keeping her hand on his cheek, she lifted herself from being held by Yami's strong hands so that her face was up to his. Her lips met his, tongue driving deep into his mouth. Junko moaned into the kiss, leaving Yami stunned speechless in surprise, unable to do much else, but enjoy it.

However, the most striking thing Junko did during this action was _slowly_ affix her gaze from Yami to _Téa._ And she made sure that Téa was looking at her too. The despair, rage, and jealousy all over Téa's face was precisely the reaction Junko needed to know that the wheels for her grandmaster plan had begun to roll along the track. Everything had led up to this moment.

 _From the moment I obtained the Seal of the Orichalcos, this was what I had been planning from the very start,_ Junko thought as she closed her eyes, continuing to make out with Yami, the stone of the Orichalcos in her hairpin glowing wildly. _It had its twists and turns, but ultimately, this despair is exactly what I desired._ She chuckled. _Pharaoh…you really are a sucker._

Strength leaving her, Junko went limp in Yami's arms.

"Junko?"

"It's coming," Junko said. "I'm to be a victim of the Orichalcos." Junko tilted her head up to make eye contact with Yami as long as she could. "Don't give up. I'll be waiting for you, Pharaoh. One little victory. You can do it, Pharaoh. I believe in you. Come…save…me…"

It wasn't acting this time, The Seal of the Orichalcos was ready to claim Junko's soul and her capacity for speech was dying rapidly.

 _So this is what it feels like to lose your soul,_ Junko thought as she closed her eyes. _Ahhhh, what wonderful despair._

And then, Junko's soul vanished from her body, becoming food for the Great Leviathan.

There was utter silence across the rooftop. Only the wind made noise. Disheartened, Yami cradled Junko's body and carried her under his arm up the ladder to the others.

Téa could barely look at him at the moment. She was afraid she would say something she didn't mean. How dare that blonde hussy take _her_ Yugi's first kiss.

"You okay, pal?" Joey asked, putting a hand on Yami's shoulder.

Yami shook his head, prompting Joey to remove his hand from his shoulder.

"Well thank goodness that's over. I was worried for a minute, you wouldn't be able to get your title back. But I guess there really is only one King of Games."

Yami clenched his teeth. Even after all this, Kaiba still didn't understand. But Yami knew that wasting his breath on Kaiba was pointless at the moment. He had more important priorities.

He walked up to Mukuro.

"Yes?" Mukuro asked, looking at Yami.

He presented her with Junko's body. "Please, Mukuro. I need you to look after your sister," Yami said.

Mukuro graciously accepted Junko from Yami, holding her sister firmly in her arms.

Without the burden of Junko's body weighing him down, Yami only now took a deep breath. And then he took another. Téa thought he might cry, but the truth couldn't be further from that. He just needed a few seconds to get his bravado back in gear.

"ALL RIGHT!" Yami thundered, clenching a fist, eyes full of vitality. "Let's go! Dartz's compound awaits!"

"Are you really okay?" Yukizome asked.

"I'm fine," Yami said, his voice unwavering. "If I mope around or mourn, it would let what Junko believes in go to waste! I must press onward and defeat Dartz! And I cannot do it without all of you to help me!"

"Gladly," Kaiba said with a stare. "Let's go pay back Dartz for everything he's done."

"You got my support," Joey said, slapping Yami on the shoulder.

"Mine too," Hajime said with conviction.

"Dartz is going to pay for what he's done to my class," Yukizome said.

"I might not have a Legendary Dragon, but count me in as well," Mai stated.

"And me!" Sonia exclaimed. "For Rafael's sake and for Gundham's too. Please allow me to come with you!"

Téa smiled. No, she couldn't be mad. She'd never seen Yami so inspired. She was afraid he would mourn and collapse over what he'd done to Junko, but it made her heart soar to see him so full of conviction. Unable to stop herself, she grabbed Yami from behind in a tight hug and pecked him on the cheek. "Go get him, Pharaoh."

"T-Téa…" Yami said, blushing.

Téa stood back by Miho and Tristan, blushing, hands behind her back. "Sorry," she apologized. "Got a little caught up in the moment."

Yami smiled brightly, easing Téa's worries. She may not have had enough confidence to make out with her love in front of everyone, but she got her feelings across she hoped.

"All non-duelist personnel should come with Mukuro and me," Kyoko said. "I believe the situation will get far more dangerous than we anticipated. The Seal of the Orichalcos should not be taken lightly."

"We can wait in Dartz's office for the others," Mukuro said. "There is a large television screen where we will be able to comfortably observe the others. And if monsters do attack us, we still have some average duelists able to fend them off."

"Agreed," Kyoko stated.

Walking all in a group together, Mukuro led the heroes to the portal that Junko was talking about that led to Doma's headquarters. It was a purple version of the Seal of the Orichalcos just beyond the mirror in the conference room. "It's a stable two-way portal," she stated, gesturing to it, having left Junko on a couch. "Please be careful." She saluted to the seven heroes. "Godspeed."

Yami gave Mukuro a two-finger salute. Then, he, Yukizome, Kaiba, Hajime, Joey, Mai and Sonia walked through the portal to the other side. They now stood in front of Doma's front gates below a stone staircase leading up to the cathedral. Side-by-side, they marched upward and onward.

Back inside Paradius, Mukuro came out of the mirror and turned on the television set, channeling it to Doma's camera sets. She was particularly interested in the conviction of Yami's face. Despair wasn't anywhere to be found in his strong, determined gaze.

 _Is despair really the force that conquers all?_ Mukuro wondered. In Junko's version of things, Yami was supposed to be crestfallen over what he'd done, requiring encouragement from Joey and the others, but it had only taken a few breaths to restore his hope all on his own.

As Mukuro sat in Dartz's chair, Tristan, Téa and Miho stood to her right, eyes strong and determined, gazing up at their friends climbing Dartz's staircase.

"Return to us safely, you guys," Téa said. "Bring Yugi back."

"Give 'em everything you got, Joey," Tristan said.

"Mai…Miho is rooting for you too," Miho stated.

Mukuro was perplexed by Yugi's friends as well. Where was their despair against such insurmountable odds? And, unfortunately for Junko, their hope was contagious, a bit of it making its way into Mukuro's heart.

 _Makoto,_ she thought, even though he wasn't here at all. _I want to see you again. I must find out for myself what is stronger: Hope or Despair. I cannot take my sister at her word any longer. I must…find my own path._

Junko had certainly shaken the hearts of Yami and the others all right and her actions would carry on with them for years to come. However, before the consequences of her actions could be seen, before the plants from the seeds she planted could grow, Dartz had to be taken care of first.

And now, as the seven heroes stood in front of a gigantic gate, the final battle was swiftly approaching. It would be a battle for _everyone's souls!_

* * *

 **(A/N: Phew. Done. I think this is by far my favorite chapter to date with maybe the soul exception being Bakura Vs Chiaki. Now, I know the last few paragraphs of this chapter are a bit definitive, but we still have one more duel before the true final battle is upon us. After all, you don't think I forgot about Nagito did you? Next time on Dueling Trigger Finger, Nagito and Hajime have their rematch. That'll be chapter 81, and then, for chapter 82 the final battle begins and you won't want to miss it. It's likely the final battle itself will have to be split into two or even three parts. I haven't decided yet. We'll see what happens.**

 **But, as I promised, let's talk about Junko's plan. No, none of this was particularly dark, but let's all consider what Junko has done. She's completely set herself up as an unforgettable comrade to Yami and his friends, and she has now marked Téa as a love rival for the Pharaoh, and Yugi's, affections. That may not sound** _ **that**_ **bad, but you also need to look at some of the other details of these last two chapters carefully to see something** _ **else**_ **that's brewing. Additionally, you need to let the paranoia in your brains run rampant of what Junko can** _ **do**_ **with this status quo alteration for the remainder of the story.**

 **The kiss was really the "status quo altering moment" I'd been talking about for the past couple of chapters.**

 **Don't worry, this doesn't mean that Yami is suddenly going to have affections for Junko and that they're automatically a couple. However, it is now a thing that Yugi and Yami are caught in a love triangle between Téa and Junko. You folks let me know what you make of** _ **that**_ **.**

 **Now then, I think I could use a good long break—maybe a few days—before I'm ready to tackle the next chapter. Or maybe I'll surprise you all and race to the finish, without a dip in quality, to just end this arc. Who knows? Who cares? All I do know is that until next time, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	81. The Last Acolyte

**(A/N: So, before we can see what I have planned for the final battle with Dartz, we have one last obstacle standing in our way: Nagito. Like a thorn embedded in your foot, this pain in the taint has to be dealt with in some form or another, so let's get it out of the way. Shall we?**

 **Note: this is not to disrespect Nagito, it's just that in the grand scheme of things, I know you're all on pins and needles to see the battle with Dartz, but…narrative structure is narrative structure. Observe).**

* * *

Together, the seven heroes—the five legendary dragon wielders, plus Sonia and Mai—walked up the stairs and through the large sanctum that was Doma's main headquarters. The place was big and empty and that made it easy to know which direction to move: dead ahead. As the group moved together, the walls closed in and the light from the entrance vanished, replaced by the ceremonial torches strewn upon the walls.

"This place is well put together for 10,000-year hunk a stone," Joey commented.

"Yeah, no kidding," Hajime said, taking a look around.

"Judging from the moist atmosphere, perhaps this structure survived under water until recently," Yukizome stated.

"Be on your guard," Yami said, walking in front as the corridors got narrower, alongside Kaiba, "This is the enemy's main base. Anything could happen."

"Anything indeed," A voice echoed through the halls. "Ha…ha…ha…hahaha…"

"Nagito!" Hajime exclaimed. He'd recognize that laughter anywhere.

"So close, you're all so close. Ahhh, how wonderful. How beautiful it is."

"Where are you?" Hajime shouted.

"There's only one path forward," Mai said, waving her arm forward, encouraging everyone to jog briskly, "Come on!"

The torches continued to light as the group ran forward, the hallway getting narrower and narrower until all 7 could barely fit in a 2-2-2-1 formation with Yukizome bringing up the rear by choice, looking back occasionally for the stereotypical tumbling boulder. Of course, no such thing appeared.

Eventually, the hallway widened again, right in front of a _gigantic_ stone door, etched with Atlantean runes and a giant indented circle where the handles would be on a normal door. Giant pillars stood in a group of three on either side of the door, right in front of the small staircase leading up to it. They were the support beams to this area.

"A dead end?" Hajime wondered.

"Not if we force that door open it's not," Kaiba said, stepping forward.

"Ah, Seto Kaiba, fearless as always. I'm not surprised. But I'm afraid it won't be that simple."

Nagito walked out from behind one of the pillars, standing atop the three-step staircase leading up to the door behind him. "Beyond here is Dartz's Sanctuary. If you want to get to him," Nagito said with wily smirk, "You're going to have to go through me first."

"Easy," Joey said, cracking his knuckles. "Move over unless you want to be waking up in a hospital bed."

Yukizome chopped Joey firmly with the side of her pinky against the back of his head, causing him to recoil, clutching his sore skull. She then made her way to the front of the group and spoke to Nagito in a kind, gentle voice. She'd failed with Hiyoko, but perhaps Nagito could be reasoned with.

"Nagito, it does not have to be this way. Please, if you apologize for what you did to Chiaki and help us stop Dartz, we can go home, safe and sound with the entire class." She gave him a pleading look. "Please," she said. "Don't tell me I failed two students."

"You've not failed me, Miss Yukizome. Of _course,_ I want you guys to defeat Dartz."

Yukizome breathed a sigh of relief. Yami even smiled. It seemed like they would be able to reason their way out of this.

Hajime, however, was the one to dash those hopes into dust. "I sense a "but" coming," he stated.

"You're sharp," Nagito said. "I'm not surprised though."

"Nagito…" Yukizome said, growing apprehensive.

"Sure, I _could_ help you guys stop Dartz," he said, arms folded, looking rather bored, "But what would be the point of that, especially since I worked so hard to help Hajime summon Pythagoras. No, if I helped you guys stopped Dartz, you could hardly call that a hopeful ending."

"Who cares about hope?" Hajime shouted. "Forget about hope for once in your life! The world could be destroyed!"

"But that's just it!" Nagito exclaimed. "The world _is_ about to be destroyed! Can you sense it?" he asked. "The Great Leviathan hungers. It only needs a few more souls before its awakening is complete. And what would be a more hopeful story, that we all worked together and stopped the Leviathan's resurrection, or…" Nagito's smile grew wide with excitement, pupils dilated unnaturally with manic exuberance, "That the Great Leviathan was reborn, and you all worked together to stop it! That's a truly hopeful tale!"

"You're nuts!" Joey shouted.

"Nagito, that's enough!" Yami exclaimed. "I won't have you jeopardize the entire world like this! Move!" He proceeded to march towards Nagito, but Hajime grabbed his shoulder.

"No, let me," Hajime said. "Nagito and I have a score to settle."

"Good. Good, Hajime," Nagito said with a low chuckle. "It seems you understand."

"What I _understand_ ," Hajime said. "Is that you're in my way. And I know the only thing you're going to respond to is if we play your sick and twisted little game here."

"We don't have time!" Yukizome exclaimed.

"I don't think Nagito is giving us a choice," Hajime said. "Well, am I wrong?"

Nagito chuckled even more creepily than usual. He then sighed and looked bored. "Man, take all the fun out of it." He smiled. "But, you're not wrong." He put his hand on the stone door's indentation. "I sealed this door with the power of the Orichalcos. This door will only open once _my_ soul has been taken by the Leviathan."

"You believe in your own warped delusions so much that you'd sacrifice your own _soul_ just for the sake of hope?" Mai asked.

"Of course I would!" Nagito exclaimed, looking serious. "Nothing is more powerful than hope!" He smiled again. "It's the reason you're all standing here, isn't it? You came here because you believe in the hope of stopping Dartz and Dartz believes in the hope of erasing humanity to make way for the Great Leviathan." He smiled wider, his expression turning manic again. "This is the only way I can be useful. I'll be the barrier that cuts off your hope from clashing with Dartz's hope, ticking the clock down, adding more souls to the Leviathan, even my own! All for the sake of hope!"

"I do not understand. There has to be a better way," Sonia said, sweating.

"Not to Nagito it isn't," Hajime said. "It's funny, you know," he said, activating his duel disk. "I feel like I'm one of the few people that understands you, that can comprehend the way you think. And yet, despite knowing how you think, I couldn't disagree with it more. Well…maybe I agree with it in part."

"Oh?" Nagito asked, intrigued.

"Hope will always conquer despair. That much I agree with. No matter how hard you fall, it's always possible to get back up. I'm living proof of that," Hajime said, recalling his battle with Marik. "But…" He took in a deep breath and yelled. "What I don't agree with is increasing the challenge to create an even greater hope! It's the same as a criminal act! You don't murder someone's dog just so that they can overcome the despair of losing it! And you certainly don't take away the soul of a loved one just to motivate the person that loved them into action!"

Nagito sighed. "You have a lot to learn."

"That's my line!" Hajime exclaimed. "But enough talk. I'm ready to duel." He had his hand. "Go ahead and play the Seal of Orichalcos. I'll show you what I'm made of. I'll take you on even while you have it on the field the entire duel long!"

Nagito grinned. _I like that tone of your voice, Hajime. This is the kind of hope and determination you need._ "I look forward to seeing exactly what your hope is capable of, Hajime. Will it be enough to save the world, to save your precious Chiaki?" Nagito asked exactly what was on his mind.

"There's no questioning it," Hajime said. "It _has_ to."

"Well then," Nagito said, activating his duel disk and drawing his hand to 6, given that Hajime had given him the go ahead to go first. "Let's see what you can do. Shall we? I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

The Seal dropped down from the ceiling and locked Hajime and Nagito into it. Nagito's eyes glowed red as he smiled in odd contentment under the influence of the seal. The evil emblem also embedded itself on his forehead. This was it, the final showdown before the battle with Dartz.

 _I'm coming for you, Chiaki,_ Hajime thought. _Please, just hang on for me a little bit longer!_

"I'll start by activating this ritual spell card," Nagito stated. "Cycle of the World!" He activated the ritual spell, creating a blinding hexagonal glyph on the floor of the battlefield. "This allows me to summon a powerful ritual monster by discarding a simple Ritual Raven from my hand. Come to me: Ruin, Supreme Queen of Oblivion!"

Nagito's most powerful female monster stormed onto the field in a flash of golden light, red outfit stunning as always, white hair cascading down behind her. A dark aura then engulfed her, raising her normally 2,900 attack points to a monstrous 3,400.

"Whoa! Those attack points are insane! And it's only the first turn!" Joey exclaimed.

"Maybe so, but this is Hinata we're talking about," Kaiba stated. "He'll find a way around it."

"I'd certainly like to see him try," Nagito chuckled. He looked at the remaining three cards in his hand. "My turn is over. Your move, Hajime."

"All right then," Hajime said, grabbing the top card of his deck. "I draw!" He didn't even need to think about what to do. His opening hand already gave him the four cards he needed to completely wipe the floor with Nagito. "I activate Polymerization!" Hajime exclaimed. "And I'll fuse together Blackland Fire Dragon, Koumouri Dragon, and Mystical Sheep #1 in order to create my Blackland Void Dragon!"

A dark light gave off from behind Hajime as an otherworldly portal burst open from the ground and out emerged his favorite monster. It had 3,100 attack points and 2,900 defense points.

"And don't forget about its special ability," Hajime declared. "For every monster in my extra deck that's in that deck, on the field, or in my graveyard, Blackland Void Dragon gains 200 attack and defense points."

Blackland Void Dragon roared, its power surging to 6,100 attack points and 5,900 defense points.

"All right, Hajime!" Yami exclaimed.

Joey thumbed his nose. "Bingo, baby! Looks like this duel's all wrapped up before its even begun."

"Oh? You think so, Joey Wheeler?" Nagito asked. "Let's see if you're right."

 _No mercy,_ Hajime thought and extended his arm, fingers spread. "Blackland Void Dragon, attack! Void Gale Blast!"

A nightmarish purple energy wave was launched from the dragon's mouth, completely engulfing Nagito's monster in the attack, bringing his life points down to a critically low 1,400 from the single attack. The shockwave threw Nagito against the wall of the Orichalcos. Yukizome cringed when she believed she heard the sound of bone cracking against the seal's wall. Nagito staggered on his feet as he bounced off the wall. A creepy smile was upon his face and he wiped his mouth of a bit of inadvertently spewed saliva.

"And since your monster was destroyed by Blackland Void Dragon, it's removed from this duel completely!" Hajime declared, throwing his arm out at his side.

"Not bad," Nagito said, the deranged smile not leaving his face. "But I'm afraid that that alone won't be enough."

"It's you I'm dueling," Hajime said. "I would expect no less."

Nagito smirked and drew the top card of his deck, bringing him up to four. His body seemed to pulse with unnatural energy briefly, though only Yami seemed to notice.

 _What did he draw? I sense an ominous presence._

"I activate another copy of Cycle of the World!" Nagito exclaimed.

This made the spectators gasp.

"Oh, man! That card again?" Joey wondered.

"So, what? Ruin's too weak to contend with Hajime's dragon," Mai pointed out.

Nagito grinned. "What makes you think that Ruin is the only monster my ritual spell can summon?" Nagito asked.

"Oh no!" Yami exclaimed. "He's planning to summon Demise, the Supreme King!"

"I see you remember him from our duel in Battle City, Pharaoh," Nagito said as the same glyph that summoned Ruin appeared on Nagito's side of the field. "Yes, now rise o great King! I command you!" Nagito exclaimed.

The glyph caught fire, blue fire to be precise as a massive warrior-like fiend rose up out of the ground, blue flames surrounding it. The gigantic behemoth stood with 3,000 attack and 3,000 defense points. The blue flames turned black as the monster's eyes glowed red. The Orichalcos' emblem appeared on Demise's forehead as its attack power grew to 3,500 points.

"And? What's that supposed to do?" Hajime asked. "My monster still has way more attack points."

"Very true," Nagito said. "However, Demise has a special ability. I can give up 2,000 of my life points to wipe out every single card on your side of the field."

Everyone gasped at the sheer destructive force of this ability.

"But you don't have 2,000 life points!" Hajime exclaimed, however, his tone of voice suggested that he had a sinking feeling Nagito was about to suddenly have that many points and possibly more.

"With this card I will," Nagito said. "I activate Supremacy Berry!" A dove with an olive branch appeared on Nagito's shoulder. "This powerful spell card lets me gain 2,000 life points as long as my opponent's life points are greater than my own. This gives me a total of 3,400 life points."

"Now he can use Demise's ability!" Yukizome exclaimed, worried.

"And you know what, I believe I will. I give up 2,000 life points!" Nagito exclaimed, life points dropping back down to 1,400. "And now, Demise! Obliterate everything on the field with your power! Wave of Armageddon!"

The massive demon king twirled his axe above his head and slammed the weapon down into the battlefield horizontally, creating a massive earthquake that shook the entire citadel. Sonia instinctively ran into Yukizome's arms for cover. Kaiba, Joey, Mai and Yami all held their ground, but they were extremely nervous.

The cracks in the ground inside the seal, caused by the quake, began to glow and then the glow erupted into a massive explosion that completely consumed everything inside the seal. Hajime was thrown against the upper wall of the seal behind him, landing chest first on the ground, battering his collar bone.

"Hajime! Are you all right?" Yukizome asked.

Hajime got up on one knee, grabbing his shoulder with his opposite hand, gnashing his teeth, growling. "I'm fine. I don't think I can say the same about my dragon though." He wasn't wrong. When the dust settled, Hajime's dragon was nowhere to be seen. Hajime had nothing on the field and Nagito still had the massively powerful Demise on the field.

"Since you lost one card from Demise's ability," Nagito explained calmly. "That means you lose 200 life points."

Hajime's life total dropped to 3,800 as he staggered to his feet.

"You might've wanted to stay down," Nagito said. "I haven't even attacked yet."

"Hajime! Watch out!" Joey exclaimed.

"Demise, attack Hajime directly! Axe of Armageddon!"

Demise swung his mighty axe down in front of Hajime, creating a chasm in front of the teen that erupted with golden light and seemed to burn at his very body down to his soul.

Hajime dropped to his knees in agonizing pain, coughing repeatedly. His life points were no better. He only had 300 left.

"Hajime!" Yami exclaimed in concern.

"I'm fine," Hajime stated, only to cough more.

"You certainly do not sound it," Sonia stated.

"I said I'm fine!" Hajime growled. He sprang to his feet, wiping his mouth. "I fought Marik's shadow game and head on. Compared to that," Hajime said, as the pitch of his voice dropped low, eyes glowing red momentarily, "This is nothing."

"Man, give the guy points for style," Joey said, a little in awe at Hajime's unsettlingly calm determination.

"Since you have no cards in your hand, I believe it's my turn," Hajime stated.

"I'd say so," Nagito said. "Your move."

Hajime nodded and drew the top card of his deck. He had three cards in his hand. Unfortunately, nothing in his hand helped him defeat Demise right this second.

"I'll set a monster card face-down onto the field," Hajime said, leaning over on one knee. Much as he had acted pretty cool a moment ago, Nagito's attack had really done a number on him. He panted a little. "I'm good for now."

"You sure you want to pass your turn?" Nagito asked. "I could draw something to completely take out your monster and your—"

"Make your move, Nagito!" Hajime exclaimed, clenching a fist as he stood firmly on his feet.

"All right, but if I draw a summonable monster, you're going to regret it."

 _You won't,_ Hajime thought, the remnants of Izuru laying within him pulsing deep inside him, _somehow I just know…that you won't._

Hajime turned out to be right. Nagito even seemed to nod in disappointment at what he'd drawn. "I'll set a card face-down I guess," he said. "Oh, and I suppose I'll obliterate your face-down monster while I have the chance.

Demise's axe swung down and completely annihilated Hajime's Magician of Faith.

"Since you destroyed Magician of Faith, I get to bring any spell card in my graveyard back to my hand," Hajime said. "Of course, all I have is Polymerization, but that's exactly what I need! And since you have nothing left to do, it's my turn now!" Hajime exclaimed and drew the top card of his deck, giving him four cards in his hand. He smiled when he saw Pot of Greed. Even though she was not here, Chiaki's spirit seemed to guide him in his time of need. "I activate Pot of Greed so that I can draw two cards!" Hajime declared. He looked at his hand. The five cards he had were exactly what he needed to turn the tide of battle and keep him safe if things didn't go as planned.

"I activate Future Fusion!" Hajime exclaimed. "Now I send Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, Fairy Dragon, Curse of Dragon, Meteor Dragon, and Baby Dragon to the graveyard!"

"Planning to summon Five Headed Dragon in two turns, huh?" Nagito asked with a smile. "Not a bad strategy, but how to plan to hold out that long?"

"By trying to win this turn if I can help it!" Hajime exclaimed. "I activate Polymerization, allowing me to fuse together Versago the Destroyer with Buster Blader in order to form Dark Paladin!"

"Excellent move!" Yukizome exclaimed.

Yami nodded. "With the dragons Hajime just sent to the graveyard, his Dark Paladin will gain more than enough attack points to overcome demise."

The green and orange clad, blue-skinned spellcaster stood upon the field with 2,900 attack points and 2,400 defense points. "Since I have eight dragons in my graveyard thanks to Future Fusion and from summoning Blackland Void Dragon, Dark Paladin gains an extra 4,000 points."

Dark Paladin's attack power skyrocketed to 6,900.

"If I'm lucky, this duel is over!" Hajime exclaimed. "Dark Paladin, wipe out Demise!"

"If I'm lucky?" Nagito chuckled. "What an appropriate choice of words. You might have good luck, Hajime," Nagito said with a sly smile, "But it'll never be as good as mine." With a fierce gaze, Nagito proclaimed, "I activate my trap card, Fiendish Chain!" His face-down card flipped face-up, revealing the purple bordered card.

A bunch of green chains came from out of nowhere and grappled Dark Paladin, stopping its attack in its tracks.

"No! My Paladin!" Hajime exclaimed. "What's wrong with him?"

Dark Paladin's attack power suddenly decreased all the way down to its original attack of 2,900.

"Fiendish Chain not only prevents your monster from attacking, but it also negates all of its effects. Your monster's now only as strong as it was summoned."

"Oh no, Hajime only has 300 life points left," Sonia worried.

"Relax," Hajime said. "I'm not out of options yet. I'm setting a card face-down onto the field." Hajime's hand was now empty.

"Not giving up, huh? I take it that's not a bluff then?" Nagito asked.

Hajime showed no tells and no fear. "Why don't you attack me and find out? Unless of course, you're too scared."

Nagito could only laugh, shoulders rocking back and forth. "You know, Hajime, I've always admired your determinate attitude. When you're at your best, it's like nothing can stop you. The power of your hope is truly quite astonishing."

"There he goes again about hope," Yukizome said with a glazed look.

"My move I suppose," Nagito said, drawing the top card of his deck. He only had the one card and it was hardly something he could use at that very moment. However, for the moment, that hardly mattered. "I attack with Demise, the Supreme King of Armageddon! Wipe out Dark Paladin, along with the rest of Hajime's life points."

"I can't watch!" Sonia exclaimed, glancing down as she covered her eyes with her hands.

However, as Demise neared Dark Paladin, axe poised to strike, a fiendish red glow emerged from Dark Paladin's eyes, stopping the attack dead in its tracks.

"What? Impossible! Your monster shouldn't have any effects left!" Nagito exclaimed, surprised.

"It doesn't, but I did, with this face-down card: Intimidation!" The continuous, special trigger condition spell card flipped face-up on Hajime's side of the field. "Dark Paladin may not be able to attack, but it can still be affected by magic and trap cards and so can Demise," Hajime said.

Nagito watched as Demise's attack points dropped to 3,000 and Dark Paladin's attack power increased to 3,400. Even though Dark Paladin was all chained up, the sheer power of its dark aura was enough to force Demise to back down. And since Nagito's attack backfired, his life points fell down to an even 1,000.

Joey wiped his brow. "That was too close."

"Is it okay? Can I look?" Sonia whimpered.

Yukizome pat her on the shoulder. "Everything's a-okay, at least for now," Yukizome said.

"Hmph, if Hajime is every bit the duelist I think he is, it won't just be "for now". He'll win," Kaiba said.

"Agreed," Yami said, nodding. He had faith in Hajime. Nagito might've had the power of the Orichalcos, but not only had Hajime defeated him once before, but he had Pythagoras now too and Yami himself and the others were all at Hajime's back in spirit. Together, they would defeat Nagito, then Dartz, and save the world.

"My move," Hajime said. He drew the top card of his deck. Future Fusion flashed. On Hajime's next turn, Five Headed Dragon would storm to the field. He only had a single trap card in his hand. He could only hope that the current stalemate would hold for one more turn. With Blackland Void Dragon in his graveyard, Nagito couldn't attack at all unless his monster had 3,100 attack points or more. And, thanks to this trap card, Hajime could give himself some insurance of that outcome.

"I set one card onto the field," Hajime stated. "And end my turn."

Nagito nodded and drew. Ah. Now he could use both cards in his hand, and send Hajime's Dark Paladin packing at the same time. Not only that, he could likely end the duel.

"I set a card face-down," Nagito stated. "And next, I activate Card of Demise!" he exclaimed. "This will allow me to draw five new cards since my hand is empty. Well, provided I discard my entire hand five turns later of course."

Nagito drew the five cards to his hand. _Excellent,_ he thought. "I now activate my face-down card: Pre-preparation of Rites! This will allow me to draw a ritual spell card and a ritual monster that's associated with that spell to my hand. And I pick Ritual of Destruction and Garlandolf, the King of Destruction!"

"Nagito's signature monster," Sonia shuddered.

"Oh no! Garlandolf's ability will destroy every monster on the field!" Yami exclaimed, eyes going wide with terror.

"That's right," Nagito chuckled. "So now, I discard the Skull Guardian in my hand in order to summon Garlandolf, the King of Destruction!"

A cage of shadow with chains wrapped around it appeared on the field. Then, the chains burst as the hulking blue form of Garlandolf appeared with 2,500 attack points and 1,400 defense points. Instantaneously, its already red eyes glowed even fiercer and the Orichalcos emblem appeared on its forehead, bringing its attack value up to a total of 3,000 points.

"And since both Demise and Dark Paladin have 3,000 defense points or less, both of them are destroyed, adding to Garlandolf's power!" Nagito exclaimed, arm and index finger extended. "Garlandolf! Annihilate this field of monsters with your special ability! Dark Destruction Wave!"

Garlandolf raised an arm to the sky and released a destructive wave of black energy that shredded through Dark Paladin and Demise as their power was then absorbed into Garlandolf's fist, bringing its attack power up to 3,200 attack points.

"Garlandolf, attack and end this duel! Destruction King's Fist!"

Garlandolf punched forward with 3,200 points of pain, but Hajime, it seemed was more than prepared.

"I activate Negate Attack!" Hajime exclaimed.

Garlandolf's attack slammed against a swirling vortex, stopping its attack dead in it tracks and causing it to stumble backwards.

"Sorry, Nagito, but I'm not going down that easily."

Nagito smirked. "Yeah, well, neither am I?"

"What do you mean?" Hajime asked, fully aware that Five Headed Dragon was going to appear on the battlefield next turn.

Nagito pulled a card from his hand and activated it inside the spell/trap slot. "I activate the power of De-spell."

Hajime gasped, sweat pouring down his face, the six spectators also gasping. The average teen turned felt his blood run cold. Nagito had just stopped his strategy in its tracks.

"Heehee," Nagito chuckled. "HeeeAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nagito laughed and then took a deep breath. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah, that look of despair on your face, Hajime. This is your moment!" Nagito proclaimed, holding his arms out wide. His face was ecstatic, but it was clear from his mannerisms, that the last of the screws in his head had probably come loose, if he'd had any at all to start with. "I want to see it. I want to see the moment when your brilliant hope overcomes this despair."

Joey captured this moment eloquently in only four words. "Somebody's off their meds."

Nagito continued to laugh, heart racing. "In Battle City, I wasn't able to accomplish my goal of being a stepping stone towards Yami, Marik, or even Kaiba's hope. I was completely useless except to help Chiaki save you. My entire time in Battle City was almost completely worthless! All I managed to do was awaken the talent inside you, Hajime."

Kaiba could feel the urge to twitch forming in his right eye at the prospect of Nagito calling making it to the finals in a KaibaCorp created tournament "almost completely worthless" in his eyes.

"But this time, _this_ time I've managed to create the perfect scenario. No matter what happens now, I'll surely get to see a great hope shine forth and overcome despair! Ahhh, how I've yearned, how I've desired this moment for so long."

"Would you shut up about hope and stepping stones for one goddamn second?" Hajime shouted.

Nagito gasped, showing genuine surprise and shock towards his opponent.

"Who the hell cares about hope and despair? Why the hell is that the most important damn thing to you? What the hell is wrong with that thick skull of yours?" Hajime shouted, strangely fighting tears.

"What do you mean, wrong? I'm just doing—"

"What you're doing is selfish!" Hajime chastised. "You say you want to be the stepping stone towards other people's hope, but have you ever thought maybe you could try, oh, I don't know _asking_ the people you want to help how they want to be helped!"

"But I—"

"No! I've heard enough out of you, Nagito! You're gonna shut up and listen to me!" Hajime thundered.

Nagito silenced himself without argument.

"I don't pretend to understand what goes on in your head. I don't pretend to understand what the hell compels you to be this warped in the head about hope and despair. What I do know is that you should stop, and I mean right now!"

"Hajime…" Nagito looked outright downtrodden over the prospect.

"Nagito," Yukizome said. "Please. You're my student. Please don't make the same mistake Hiyoko made. It doesn't have to be this way."

Nagito looked out at the crowd of people. He looked at Hajime's glare and Yukizome and Sonia's concerned faces. He looked towards the right to see Kaiba's scowling indifference, Yami's cool gaze and Joey's serious stare. Mai's stare, though similar to Joey's, carried with it a sentiment that Nagito had seen reflected in too many people: pity.

Nagito's eyes fell upon the torchlight in a corner of the corridor that led outward towards the front of the citadel. And, somehow, the calming, crackling torch fire brought Nagito back to that day so many years ago…

* * *

"Hey! I found a live one!"

"What? Someone's alive!"

 _Burning. A sensation of numb burning,_ Nagito thought, a captive to his own mind. _I remember it all too well._

He could still see the smoke and fire. He could still feel the weakness of his body when that plane crashed. More than four dozen people had been on that plane and he was the only one to survive. A small meteor had struck the wing. Nagito could barely remember the seconds that followed.

He remembered his mother strapping on his oxygen mask.

"I love you Nagito." Those were his final words to him. His father had hugged him tightly. The cushion of his father's strong body had likely helped Nagito survive. He had been lying on top of his father's dirt covered dead body. His mother's body had been thrown further down the wreckage.

Pain. Nothing, but pain.

"Poor kid," someone said as they put a mask over Nagito's whole mouth to give him fresh oxygen. And that was the first time he'd seen those eyes: pity. He was being pitied, pitied for losing everything, pitied for still being alive when others had perished.

* * *

Nagito came to in the hospital. The crash had bleached the pigments in his hair due to the nerve damage. And, of course, Nagito knew that wasn't his only problem. He was in a lot of pain and he was having trouble breathing. The smoke he'd inhaled had probably caused complications to his lungs.

Not just his lungs either from the sound of it. He had a clot in his brain too from the poor amount of oxygen that had gone up there. The doctors had to operate on principle, but Nagito's surgeon knew that this poor kid likely was dead on arrival.

 _I would've considered it mercy, dying that is,_ Nagito thought in reflection of his past. _Yet, here I still stand._

* * *

Hope's Peak Academy. Nagito had always admired this school. He had always wanted to attend. The Ultimate Lucky Student. That's what they were calling him. He'd been selected from thousands of students to attend. And yet, it all felt hollow. He was a dead man walking with his dementia. He only got into this school because they were charitable enough to let him attend, that's what it felt like anyway. Luck. What a lousy talent to have.

 _No. I've always known it to be reliable, to be predictable. I can tell when my luck can pull me this way or that way. It's not the most glamorous talent out there, but it's mine. I'm…talented._

And yet, the others around him always felt superior. What was he compared to them? He was just a guy and he was surrounded by giants. He may as well have been a sculptor for the world-famous Mount Olympus.

 _Why should I live when others have died because of me? What makes me superior? Is it just because of this talent?_

Nagito knew the answer of course. He had the greater hope to live. Hope in the face of great despair.

* * *

"Nagito!" Yukizome exclaimed, jarring Nagito from his trip down memory lane. "Please tell me I've gotten through."

Nagito, however, sighed and smiled. He would not be pitied. He would not be swayed by others. His way of life, his hope. That was all he could count on. After all, it was why he was able to continue to live.

"Yeah, I suppose I am selfish, Hajime," Nagito admitted. "But you know what, that's just the type of person I am." He looked at his hand. "I don't even know why I'm still alive, so I want my life to have meaning. And that means…" Nagito clenched a hand tightly and gave Hajime his toughest look. "That means no matter what I can't afford to back down."

"This isn't the way," Hajime told Nagito calmly.

"If you disagree so strongly, prove it to me," Nagito said calmly. "Prove to me that your hope is stronger than mine!" Nagito demanded vigorously.

"Nagito!" Yukizome exclaimed.

"Miss Yukizome, it's fine. I know what I have to do," Hajime said.

"But…" the redhead protested.

"Nagito, I think I'm starting to understand you a little. That's why I know why I had to be the one to challenge you. Miss Yukizome, please let me continue to handle this. You're not a failure as a teacher because I'm going to take what you taught me and I'm going to open Nagito's eyes to the truth! It's my turn," Hajime said. "And I…" he said as he grabbed the top card of his deck, "Draw!"

Hajime nodded firmly to himself as he saw what he drew. "I set one monster face-down onto the field and end my turn," Hajime stated.

Nagito drew the top card of his deck, brining him up to a total of five. He studied the battlefield carefully. _There's no doubt that that's probably Hajime's Cyber Jar,_ Nagito looked at his hand. He hadn't a card in his hand that would get rid of Cyber Jar without triggering its effect. And anything he played would just get swallowed up by the creature. His only course of action was to play it safe.

"Garlandolf, attack Hajime's face-down monster!"

Sure enough, as Nagito predicted, Hajime's face-down monster was Cyber Jar. The tricky rock monster sucked up Garlandolf and exploded, forcing Hajime and Nagito to each summon as many monsters as they could from the five cards they drew to their hands.

"I set three monsters face-down," Hajime stated.

"And I summon in attack position Ancient Dragon, Bright Star Dragon, and Djinn Presider of Rituals!"

A thick scaled brown dragon, a yellow dragon, and a large gutted fiend carrying a sword and shield appeared on the battlefield. Their attack values were 1,400, 1,900 and 1,800 respectively. However, as their eyes glowed red and the Orichalcos emblem appeared on their foreheads, their powers grew to 1,900, 2,400, and 2,300 respectively.

"And now, I'll use my monsters to wipe all of yours from the field," Nagito stated.

Hajime's monsters were completely obliterated one by one by the tail, claws, and sword of Ancient Dragon, Bright Star Dragon and Nagito's Djinn respectively. They destroyed, respectively: Mystic Horseman, Beastking of the Swamps, and another Magician of Faith.

"Thank you, Nagito. Now I can bring back a spell card back to my hand," Hajime said, selecting Future Fusion. He knew he would need it. After all, only one card could save him now, and with resources running low, he had a very good chance of drawing it.

"I see, so you're going to try and summon Pythagoras then," Nagito figured. "Right. That makes sense. I guess I should do my best to try and predict the unpredictable then, wouldn't you agree?"

"Predict the unpredictable?" Joey questioned.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, just as confused as Joey.

Kaiba answered for Nagito. "What he means is that he's going to mount a defense against Hajime's dragon and hope it's strong enough to stop him. And while Komaeda is clearly a few cards short of a booster pack, if there's one thing I understand about him, it's his unrivaled faith in hope."

Nagito looked so happy he opened his mouth to speak.

Kaiba quickly added, "And the fact that I even know that much makes my skin crawl."

Rather than talk, Nagito only giggled.

"Of course, you're tangling in combat with an Ultimate Duelist," Kaiba said, beaming. He clenched a fist up by his shoulder. "Chiaki always believed in Hinata's skill. So much so that we all discovered it at Battle City. If you think you've got what it takes to stand in his way, then that means your standing in my way by extension. And anyone that stands in my way gets pushed aside! That's the KaibaCorp way!"

"Of course he makes it about him," Joey sighed.

"He's got a point though," Mai said. "Nagito's crazy if he thinks he can stop the Horn of Pythagoras."

"Well then," Nagito said, holding up a pair of cards in his hand. "Let's just see just how crazy I am. I activate the ritual spell card: Plato's Verisimilitude! This allows me to summon the incredibly powerful Orichalcos Solon!"

A waterfall erupted behind Nagito as the battlefield seemed to stretch and the candles were snuffed out, the room illuminated by the glow of the Orichalcos Seal itself. The ceiling seemed to ascend further and further away from the dragon holders and their allies as a massive hand covered in an otherworldy metal shot up from the ground, emerging from the waterfall. The waterfall itself grew to a size of fifty meters as a being was suddenly revealed to be inside it. This being was humanoid shaped, covered from head to toe in blue armor with six lights on its armored face resembling the 6 of a six-sided die. The lights glowed green just like the Orichalcos emblem itself.

"That thing's gigantic!" Joey exclaimed.

"We can see that!" Mai shouted, just as intimidated as the teen.

Hajime looked up at the massive monster without a hint of fear.

"What…is that?" Yami gaped, looking up at the monstrosity."

"This is the only ritual monster in existence powered by the Orichalcos," Nagito said, holding up a finger, a trickster's smile plain upon his face. "When Master Dartz realized I was the only one standing, and realized I had a fondness for ritual monsters, he gifted me with Atlantis' great goliath."

Solon's readouts for attack and defense were 0000 and 0000 respectively.

"Don't let his lack of power fool you of course, Solon is quite powerful. For you see, first, he gains 100 attack and defense points equal to each of his own level stars." Solon's attack and defense increased to 1,200. "Next, he gains 100 more additional attack points for the stars of all the monsters in my graveyard. That's about, oh, let me do the math really quickly."

Hajime beat Nagito to the punch. His brain was faster, and he'd been keeping track. "3,800 points."

"Wow, not bad," Nagito said with genuine sincerity. "That's exactly right."

Solon's attack and defense power increased to a massive 5,000 each. As its power climbed, the ancient carvings upon its armor glowed with the same green light as the Orichalcos.

Joey gulped.

"5,000 points!" Yami gasped.

"Not quite," Nagito said. "Don't forget that the Seal of Orichalcos is in play. This will grant my monster 500 more attack points."

The green lights suddenly flashed red and a fiery ring surrounded the entire area in the citadel the duel was taking place in. From behind its helmet, Solon let out an angry, distorted, human-like roar. Its fists trembled with rage. All of the lights on its body went from green to _red_.

"Hajime! Be careful!" Yukizome exclaimed.

"5,500 points, huh?" Hajime asked, unfazed. "Looks to me like just a big _target_."

"Don't be so sure," Nagito said. "Solon's power doesn't stop at just attack and defense. In fact, he cannot be affected by spell or trap cards that destroy him, remove him from the field, switch his battle position, or prevent him from attacking. He also can't _lose_ attack points except by his own effect. He can still gain them though. Oh, and any monster that attacks him that isn't a dragon, fairy, or spellcaster type automatically has its attack power reduced to 0."

"What?!" Yami gasped. Oh that boded poorly for Hajime.

And yet, with the wind blowing at his shirt and the flames surrounding the battlefield, Hajime seemed unconcerned. "Is that it?"

"Wow, you are a tough nut to crack today," Nagito said, looking disappointed.

"Nagito. I don't care what you throw at me. I _have_ to win. Not just for Chiaki's sake, but for all of the people that have been harmed by the power of the Orichalcos." He pointed at Solon. "If I have to knockdown your giant monster to accomplish that, then that's what I'm going to do." He lowered his arm so that he was now pointing at Nagito. "I've decided that I will accept no other outcome."

Hajime's hair flashed gold, but only for a moment. His eyes were as red as rubies. He meant business.

 _That's the look I want to see,_ Nagito thought. _Your hope, Hajime, is truly a remarkable thing._ "Well then, you should know that much like battle, my monster is immune to the effects of monster cards, similarly to spell and trap cards, but with the exception that Dragons, fairies and spellcasters can still affect it." Nagito pointed at Hajime. "So that means only one card in your deck can save you now, so you better draw it or you're going to lose next turn!"

"I'll meet your challenge head-on, Nagito," Hajime thought. "Watch me!" Hajime drew the top card of his deck. Timaeus flashed inside Yugi's deck. Critias did so inside Kaiba's. Hermos for Joey's. And Iona for Yukizome's.

"Hajime…" His name left Yami's lips. This was it. Make it or break it. Yami just had to hope that Hajime knew what he was doing and that his legendary dragon would finish the duel.

"In our last duel, I made the mistake of allowing you to summon Exodia. I won't make that same mistake again." Down at his side, Hajime held two cards from his hand, palm facing Nagito. "I start by summoning the Horn of Pythagoras!"

Pythagoras emerged, flying into the air. Although the dragon was big, it wasn't nearly a match in size for the titanic Solon.

"And now, I fuse it together with this spell card, Future Fusion!"

"Huh?" Nagito was surprised. Why Future Fusion? Hajime had already used both of his most powerful fusion monsters.

A massive swirling portal appeared above the duel as Pythagoras was lifted into it and then disappeared.

"What are you doing? You used your best monsters earlier in the duel," Nagito stated.

"Yeah, Blackland Void Dragon and Five Headed Dragon are my two most powerful fusions, but they are hardly my own." Hajime took his deck out of the card reader and held out Summoned Skull and a Beast King of the Swamps. "As per the activation effect of Future Fusion, I'll perform the action to properly summon Black Skull Dragon." Hajime said and discarded the two monsters to his graveyard. "However, Pythagoras has gone to the future with them and it's more than just the future of their fusion. Nagito, do you know what happens when you let a dragon travel through time?"

"Can't…say that I do," Nagito sweated.

"Well then, let me show you. Behold, Nagito, _this_ is what happens when you send a dragon travelling through time!" Hajime exclaimed. "I call upon Chrome Skull Cosmic Dragon!"

A bolt of Black Lightning struck the battlefield as a dragon appeared that resembled Black Skull Dragon. However, the black parts of it had been swapped out for a chrome color. Its claws, fangs and spikes all radiated with a red hot-plasma aura and its eyes were glowing green with digitally integrated cybernetic enhancements. It was barely bigger than its original form and its veins were pulsating with galactic energy, as though its veins themselves were the image of a star map in outer space.

Most impressive however, were its stats: 6,400 attack points and 5,000 defense points.

"By the end of time, using the power of technology, as well as the magic of otherworldly energy," Hajime said, raising a finger to the sky, "Any monster can reach its true potential. That is the power of humanity and monsters working together in the modern era. Now, go!" Hajime ordered as his monster took flight with its razor-sharp edged wings. It flew all the way so that its body was even with Solon's face.

"It's over, Nagito," Hajime stated. "Chrome Skull Cosmic Dragon, attack!" Hajime exclaimed. "Wipe out his monster with Cybernetic Cosmic Flare!"

Gone was Black Skull Dragon's Molten Fireballs of yesteryear. Chrome Skull Cosmic Dragon lowered its head as its entire mouth glowed a shiny blue color. The spikes on its spinal column and tail matched this change in color as Chrome Skull Cosmic Dragon fanned out its enhanced wings and rained down a _massive_ blue energy beam from its throat straight into Orichalcos Solon's _face_. The heat from the attack melted the monster at the cellular level as the beam traveled downward towards its chest and then the whole construct _exploded_.

A massive pillar of flame erupted with the continuous detonation of Solan as the bright light engulfed both duelists and the six spectators.

And through it all, Nagito could only smile and shed a tear. Never before had he seen anything quite so grand. A tear fell from his face in sheer awe of how beautiful the sight was. This, to him, was Hope captured visually. As white light consumed his eyes, his life points dropped to 0. The duel was over.

The spectacle and fanfare ceased as the room regained its normal shape, the torchlights coming back on as if the last few minutes had been the side effect of an illusion as opposed to a hologram. Nagito dropped to his knees and then steadied himself with his hands, panting.

"It's over, Nagito," Hajime said as the Seal of the Orichalcos closed in on Nagito.

"I know it is," Nagito said. "Thank you, Hajime."

"Thank you," Hajime was confused. "What do you mean thank you?"

Nagito chuckled. "I knew…for a long time during all of this, actually, that the reason I survived that plane crash was because of Dartz."

"What do you mean because of Dartz?" Joey asked.

Nagito sat back and slumped against the staircase. "Dartz…used his charisma to manipulate everyone into helping him. Rafael, Gundham, Valon, Alister, Hiyoko, and even Natsumi. They're all victims of Dartz's manipulations in some form or another. So, I always wondered, what did he do to me?"

"Nagito…" Yukizome was starting to see the sadness inside Nagito's heart. Oh gosh, why hadn't she seen it sooner.

"I don't understand," Hajime said, standing over Nagito. "If you knew that Dartz was manipulating you, why didn't you join us? Junko betrayed him, why didn't you?"

"Because I'd already screwed up," Nagito said, looking tortured internally. "Hajime…" Nagito said, looking truly sorrowful, "Understand…I never meant…to hurt Chiaki."

Hajime gasped. A chill ran up his spine when he saw Nagito's smile as the white-haired teen realized Hajime knew what was going on. "No…I…I thought…"

"I make a pretty good villain, don't I?" Nagito asked, coughing.

"Nagito…why?" Sonia was still confused.

"Chiaki…is pretty great, isn't she?" Nagito asked, staring up at the ceiling. "When I heard about the rivalry between the Legendary Dragons and the Orichalcos, all I could think about was how I wanted to see a dragon's power emerge with my own eyes. I just…assumed, because of her skill, that Chiaki would be one of the dragon wielders. So I pushed her with everything I had. I figured, even if she wasn't one, that she would still win, that she might overcome my betrayal and spur you all on to take on Dartz." Tears formed in Nagito's eyes. "I didn't mean to do what I did, but there was no taking it back."

Nagito's mind flashed back to when he saw Hajime standing there with Chiaki in his arms.

"But I saw the way you looked at me, Hajime," Nagito said. "I knew that you _had_ to be it. You and Chiaki are always relying on each other. I thought that her loss would force you into despair, but instead, you took her hope and you added it to yours. You refused to let me get away with what I'd done. Chiaki…she's far too nice, far too forgiving. She has her limits of course.

"But you…you're strong. Your determination is on a whole different level. I don't know if it's always been that way, or been bolstered as a result of Hope's Peak's experiments. Either way, it doesn't matter. When I realized you and I would become sworn enemies, in order to make sure that you would stop at nothing to defeat me, I pretended to regress back into before you defeated me at Battle City."

"You did it…so that I would get Pythagoras," Hajime realized.

"It's also why I didn't play the Seal of Orichalcos in our last duel," Nagito said. "I wanted you to survive, to defeat me. You said that you didn't ask to be a hero, but I know that you can be a great one." Nagito smiled. "You proved that when you beat Marik."

Hajime's face looked anguished. He'd completely misunderstood Nagito's intentions right from the very beginning.

"Aside from Rebecca, and that too, I regret, none of the other souls taken after Chiaki were by my hand. I just wanted…to see hope…flourish."

"But why? Why could you not have just stood at our side? I don't understand," Sonia said, choking on tears.

Nagito smiled. "I don't see Akane, Kazuichi or the others in our class with you."

"They're staying back to remain—"

"Safe," Nagito cut Yukizome off. "I know. And, I assume, I'd probably be there right now if I was on your side, but…I'd never have been able to stomach that."

"What do you mean?" Yukizome asked sincerely.

"I want to see hope flourish. I want to see spectacles when hope and hope collide with my own eyes. That's why…I can't stand just being a bystander. If I could just be a launch pad, a stepping stone to someone else's hope, then my life would have meaning. I could say, no matter what happened in my life, that I made a difference to someone."

"You stupid bastard!" Hajime was on his hands and knees, crying, and he'd just punched the ground.

Nagito looked at Hajime curiously.

"Chiaki would never want you to do this! You two fought so bravely to save me from the former Steering Committee, and this is how you pay her back!"

"Chiaki needed me at the time. My hope was useful to her, but this was such a grander stage, and I was given a role to play."

Hajime just choked on tears, grunting in anguish.

"Nagito," Yukizome said, standing over him. "I'm sorry I misunderstood you, but you don't have to go to such great lengths to witness hope. The smallest person can make a difference in the lives of someone else."

"Dat's right," Joey said, clenching a fist. "I mean, lookit me, I'm not one of dem Ultimates, but Yugi counts on me a great deal and I don't go throwing myself at weirdos to make him look better. I support my pal cause that's what friends do."

"Joey's right," Yami said. "If you want to support others, you don't have to do it in such grandstanding and dangerous ways. If you just be yourself, others will see the type of person you are within. You needn't put up walls and make excuses to help others if that's what you truly want to do."

"Pharaoh…" Nagito said, touched. The words seemed to penetrate. Nagito leaned his head back against the staircase. He smiled. "Then…there's still something I can do to be useful to you all."

"What is it?" Yami asked.

Nagito struggled to look at Yukizome. It was only thanks to his insane luck that his soul hadn't been taken in full yet. "Take Garlandolf, Demise, and their respective ritual cards from my deck with you."

"Huh? Why me?" Yukizome asked.

"Yours is the wild card, right?" Nagito asked. "I just…have this feeling that if I add my power to Iona's own…that you'll be able to do something truly hopeful with it."

"Right," Yukizome said, picking up Nagito's deck.

"And Pharaoh, take Exodia. Three of the pieces I have are yours after all."

Yami took the cards from Nagito's deck and folded them neatly into the palm of his hand. "They're still your cards now, Nagito," Yami stated, having been humbled by the passage of time. "I swear to return them to you."

The stone doors behind Nagito began to creak. "Seems like my time is up. Good luck," Nagito said.

The others began to head inside as Kaiba and Yukizome pushed the doors open. Hajime, being the last to go, looked at Nagito. The boy lay there on the now darkened staircase, the torches behind Hajime having been snuffed out when the stone door was open. The Orichalcos emblem was gone and so was Nagito's soul.

 _You're better than you think you are, Nagito,_ Hajime thought as he headed into Dartz's prayer chamber. _I hope one day, you realize that._

Hajime then followed his comrades inside. When the group made it into the deepest chamber of Dartz's headquarters, they saw the walls, floor and ceiling covered in stone slabs that showed the many people that had lost their souls to the Orichalcos.

Dartz was crouched in front of three serpent-headed statues at the far end of the room.

"Dartz!" Yukizome shouted, calling out to him.

Dartz stood up and turned to face the seven that had dared to come before him. His turquoise hair and prayer robes gave him a mysterious and elegant look to his whole body. Saying nothing, and with an all-knowing smile on his face, Dartz stepped down the stairs leading to his altar, his footsteps echoing in the otherwise silent chamber.

"You've done well to make it this far," Dartz said to his adversaries. "It's disappointing really. Good help is so hard to manipulate under your thumb these days."

"So you admit you manipulated 'em!" Joey exclaimed.

"I see no point in delaying the revelation of the truth when all those whose ears would be burned to hear it are now sitting in the pit of the Leviathan's stomach," Dartz replied.

Yukizome glared at him, speaking with a low-pitch in her tone of voice. "You're going to pay for what you and your organization did to my students."

"And you're going to answer for what you did to my company!" Kaiba shouted.

"And my friends!" Yami roared.

Dartz clapped slowly. Once. Twice. And then three times. "Gentlemen, and ladies, you act as though I do not fathom your pain. It is vast and I can see it deep inside your souls. I have no intention of being anything short of straightforward with you all. This is it, the true endgame," Dartz stated calmly. "But seven against one is hardly what I'd call fair."

"Too bad," Yukizome replied. "It's what you deserve."

"And don't think you can make us duel each other, either!" Mai exclaimed. "None of us are going to let you make us your subservient puppets!"

"My dear Miss Valentine, you assume as though I'd play by your rules. Look around you," Dartz said, slowly spreading his arms out wide, palms facing his enemies, wrists tilted back. "You stand in the great halls of Doma's prayer chamber." He lowered his arms to his side. His smirk was arrogant and self-serving. "I could duel you all, but even I know that your power has a great chance to outstrip my own if you work together. After all, whoever heard of a 7-on-1 duel. And I doubt I could convince any of you to stand back. No, I think we'll do things my way."

"Your way?" Yami asked. "What do you mean?"

Dartz chuckled. "Oh, Pharaoh. Surely _you_ of all people can see where this is going. Don't they call you the King of Games in this era."

"That is his title," Kaiba responded.

Dartz chuckled, highly amused. "Then, gentlemen, and ladies, you'd best prepare yourselves." Dartz's duel disk appeared on his arm, but no deck was loaded. "Because right now we're not playing your game. We're playing mine!"

With a snap of his fingers, Dartz caused the Seal of the Orichalcos to emblazen itself behind him as though upon an invisible wall. Dartz then stepped back through the invisible wall as he held up his duel disk, the Atlantean characters of which were all glowing. Dartz then began talking in a language that no one, not even the Pharaoh could translate. It sounded like gibberish to them.

However, when Dartz started talking in more modern language, they heard him clear as crystal. "I call upon your power to crush these insidious peons! Come before me, o master of strings! I summon thee: Orichalcos Orphayos!"

A bunch of strings crisscrossed like a fractured mirror in front of the invisible wall as the Seal of the Orichalcos turned into a glowing portal that a turquoise robotic marionette with a golden harp attached to its back stepped out of. Its face was black and made of iron with glowing red eyes and its hair was turquoise as well, short and with a white hairband atop it.

"What is that?" Yami gasped.

"This, my dear Pharaoh, is one of the many powerful minions of the Orichalcos. And this is no mere duel monster. This monster of mine is very real and I'm going to have him destroy your bodies and claim your souls for the Orichalcos."

A chill ran down Hajime's spine. This was not duel monsters, not by a longshot.

The only one not freaking out…was Kaiba. "Hmph, your so-called game rings rather familiar to me," Kaiba said. "You summon a monster of your own as the dungeon master and we, as the players, try to destroy it."

"Oh? You're familiar with the rules, Seto Kaiba?" Dartz asked.

"Quite, actually, and I'm more than happy to take you down," Kaiba said. "Move it, dorks," Kaiba said, taking his place in front of Dartz's minion. "I call on Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

A shining light beamed out from Kaiba's duel disk as one of his prized Blue-Eyes emerged. The strange, robotic Orphayos now faced down against one of the mightiest monsters in all of Duel Monsters.

As the sweat ran down Yami's face, he knew it then, that the battle against Dartz would be far more dangerous, and far more intense than any duel he had ever faced in his entire life, and the stakes could _not_ be higher.

"Let's go!" Kaiba exclaimed. "I've got a company to save! Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Attack!"

Blue-Eyes roared and then prepared to release its White Lightning to obliterate Dartz's summoned creature, all spectators waiting with baited breath, hoping that Kaiba knew exactly what he was doing and they could all make progress towards saving the world.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **(A/N: Betcha you didn't see** _ **that**_ **coming, did you? Oh, you thought we were going to do a 7 on 1 duel, huh? HA! No, I still have enough creative bones in my body to come up with something awesome. And before you ask any kind of questions, the full "game" that Dartz has come up with will be explained next chapter. Hope you like your RPGs folks! Please keep in mind that this was done because not only would a 7 on 1 duel would be impossible to keep track of, but also that making Dartz a threat while he's facing down 7 duelists at once would be justifiably _insane_ without turning the final battle into a case of Ending Fatigue for the arc. So, to keep the climax nice and streamlined, enjoy your totally original "Shadow Game". I dunno, is it a shadow game if the source comes from Atlantis? Eh, I guess it doesn't matter. Point is, it's not a duel XD.**

 **Really not much else I want to talk about other than wow, I bet none of you saw Nagito's motives and feelings being what they are coming, did you? And what's this I spy within Nagito? Is it** _ **character development?**_ **Well, that remains to be seen.**

 **Oh, and in honor of the yandere-love triangle that got started last chapter, there is now a poll on my profile for you to vote on regarding Téa and Junko's relationship with Yugi and Yami. Please vote as you see fit, but I would like to disclose that this will** _ **not**_ **affect the story itself unless I see massive amounts of votes going in one direction against what I already have planned. And, even then, I'm not disclosing if that was my plan all along or not once you see what I have in store.**

 **Additionally, this poll will be up and running until the Canadian Nationals are over—yes we're still doing that. So vote while you have the chance.**

 **And other than that, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	82. The Battle for Everyone's Souls Part 1

**(A/N: I have nothing to say. Let's get to it!)**

* * *

Blue-Eyes White Dragon's White Lightning soared towards Orichalcos Orphayos and slammed straight into it, causing a bright flash of lightning. Then, when the dust settled, a big red 269 seemed to jump out of Orphayos' chest and the monster looked no worse for wear.

"What?" Kaiba gasped.

"Hold on, what's going on here?" Joey demanded to know.

"Very impressive. Blue-Eyes White Dragon is truly a remarkable beast. But can it match the vast power of Orphayos?" Dartz wondered, explaining nothing. With a snap of his fingers, Orphayos unleashed what appeared to be sound waves emanating from the perimeter of its body. The waves launched forward with a turquoise-colored electric ring around them and caused Blue-Eyes White Dragon to howl in pain as a big red 569 appeared to jump out of its head.

"Wait a sec! I get it! That's like in games where you take a chunk out of an enemy's health bar!" Hajime exclaimed.

"Impossible! How could your monster deal more damage than my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"My dear Kaiba, are you unfamiliar with bosses in your so-called games?" Dartz asked.

"A boss?" Kaiba gasped.

"Indeed. Make no mistake. The monsters birthed by the Orichalcos are far beyond any monster you could conceivably create."

"I've heard enough!" Kaiba exclaimed. "There's no way a monster could be more powerful than my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Attack again!"

Blue Eyes' white lightning barreled towards Orphayos, this time dealing 272 damage. However, Orphayos' retaliated with its own attack for another 539 damage.

"Kaiba! You'll never defeat this monster alone," Yami stated. "We must work together! I call upon my ever-faithful companion, Dark Magician!"

Yami's Dark Magician appeared in the air above him and then somersaulted forward to land in front of him. "Dark Magic Attack!" Yami bellowed as everything went photo negative, leading Dark Magician to deal 250 damage flat to Orphayos.

"I don't need your help, Yugi!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Whether you want it or not, you're getting it," Hajime said, stepping up. "I summon to the field Infernal Flame Emperor!" A massive pyro-type monster appeared at Hajime's side. Since he'd first obtained it from Edan the Flame, the most he'd ever used the card for was fusion fodder for Blazing Fenix or Ignition Beast Volcannon. That changed now. "Attack with Emperor's Flaming Burst!" A massive fireball shot towards Orphayos, dealing 273 points of damage.

"Hajime's right," Yukizome said, getting out her deck. "We've all been led here because of that bastard. And in particular, I'm not going to hold anything back! Come on out, Dogoran!"

Yukizome's massive kaiju appeared on the battlefield with an intense roar.

"Burn it! Burn it now!" Yukizome shouted as powerful flames shot out of Dogoran, raining down fiery hell on Orphayos, leaving it with 504 points of damage.

"More powerful than Blue-Eyes? But they have the same attack points!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Perhaps the rules of Duel Monsters do not apply to this game. Each monster must have its own unique traits that may boost its attack or defense," Yami theorized.

"You're absolutely correct about that, Pharaoh. But make no mistake Seto Kaiba, your Blue-Eyes is still among the most powerful creatures in my game. But still…"

Orphayos unleashed another massive attack wave that dealt 526 damage to Dark Magician, 730 damage to Infernal Flame Emperor, 363 damage to Dogoran, and 532 damage to Blue-Eyes, destroying it.

"Blue-Eyes!" Kaiba exclaimed, jaw dropping at the sight of his monster destroyed. He then growled at Dartz. "What have you done?" Kaiba then felt intense pain, dropping to one knee.

"Kaiba!" Yukizome exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Yami asked him.

"Grrr, I'm fine."

"Your monster only had so many life points of its own and now that it's gone, you've taken damage directly to your soul."

Kaiba got up. "I see. So that's how the game is played." He seemed more amused than angry. "In that case, I'll summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba's Blue-Eyes emerged with a roar. "Attack with White Lightning!"

Orphayos was hit for another 252 damage as Blue-Eyes attack barreled into it with all the strength and force of a rail cannon.

"If I'm not mistaken, each of us can summon one monster at a time," Kaiba stated. "We can use our turns to use one spell card. Trap cards have limited effective usage and when our souls run out, that's it. Game over."

"Fabulous. You've managed to figure out all of the rules just like that," Dartz said. "Now that we know the rules, why don't the rest of the bystanders join in? Then we can have a sporting good game." Dartz then chuckled.

"You don't gotta tell me twice. Let's go! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey's Red-Eyes stormed to the field with its ear-piercing screech. "Attack Orphayos! Inferno Fire Blast!"

Red-Eyes' attack slammed into Orphayos dealing 242 damage.

"I call upon Amazoness Queen!" Mai exclaimed as a muscular woman with a large short sword appeared. "Attack!"

Mai's monster charged forward and slashed Orphayos down the center with its blade dealing 263 damage.

"And I shall summon Darklord Ixchel!" Sonia exclaimed. The four-winged fallen angel appeared behind Sonia, floating by its own power. "Blast Orphayos now! Use your Darklord Luminary Blast!"

Ixchel gathered energy above its head and focused it into a singular, bright yellow beam that seared into Orphayos, dealing 263 damage. Orphayos then fell forward and crumbled into dust.

"Yeah! You got him!" Joey exclaimed.

Dartz, however, looked the least bit unfazed.

"Impressive. You managed to defeat the weakest monster in my hoarde."

"Weakest monster? And it had roughly 2,500 life points?" Kaiba had been keeping track.

"I see you're good at math, Seto Kaiba," Dartz said. "Now then, ladies and gentlemen. Shall we begin this battle rightfully? I'm so looking forward to awakening the Great Leviathan. And now that you're all in the game, your souls are on the line. If any of you fall in battle, you will become one with the great beast." Dartz held up his thumb and middle finger together. "Try to entertain me, will you?" He snapped his fingers as a new monster emerged.

"I call upon your dark powers, Orichalcos Eirsaynay!"

A monster emerged in a shower of black feathers, appropriate given the massive black wings on its back. Its body was humanoid in shape. The monster had sharp legs like ice skates with long, claw-like fingernails. Its body was green like the color of the Orichalcos like it was wearing a fashionable suit pants and a jacket. It had an iron mask over its face that showed an eerie jack-o-lantern like glow of horrific eyes and a mouth with no nose. However, the glow was bright green just like its body. It had two iron-like devilish horns on either side of its head, jutting outward that made it look like it would be overcompensating if shown next to Pythagoras. Its chest plate was black like it was wearing body armor and it had a halo floating above its head in the shape of the Seal of Orichalcos. Green flames shot upward above its mask as though no head was behind it, just eerie green fire.

"Now," Dartz said. "Our battle can truly begin. Eirsaynay," Dartz said with a cruel smirk. "Kill them."

With an otherworldy screech emitting from its being as its glowing mouth stretched over its mask, Eirsaynay bent its arms slightly behind its back before creating a glowing flame in its palm, which it then used to completely engulf Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Confused and in pain, the dragon howled.

"Red-Eyes!" Joey exclaimed. The damage was insane 732.

"What power," Kaiba gasped.

"The cleansing dark flames of Eirsaynay are dangerous indeed. How will you attempt to conquer such a foe I wonder," Dartz chuckled.

"The same way I conquer most of my problems," Kaiba stated. "With my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Attack!"

Blue-Eyes roared and blasted Eirsaynay's body with its White Lightning. The damage came out to only 232.

"What? Weaker than before?" Kaiba gasped.

Dartz only smirked.

"Kaiba, relax. You're not alone," Yami said. "It's my turn now." He thumbed through his deck for a magic card. "I activate Book of Secret Arts, empowering my Dark Magician. Now attack, Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician's attack barreled into Eirsaynay. The resulting damage was only 140. "What?!"

Dartz shook his head. "Tsk. Tsk. Pharaoh. My monster is a creature of darkness much like yours. However, unlike Wheeler's Red-Eyes, mine has a resistance to darkness based attacks."

"Then let's see how it likes fire!" Hajime exclaimed. "Go! Infernal Flame Emperor!"

The fireball launched towards Eirsaynay, but only did 123 damage. Hajime bit his thumbnail. "Tch, not good."

"I won't let it end like this! Dogoran! Attack!" Yukizome stated.

Dogoran's flame was significantly more impressive, but not by much. It only did 242 damage.

"Red-Eyes, retaliate with Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey exclaimed. The attack hit home on Eirsaynay, dealing 122 damage. "Man, that thing's tough."

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Mai exclaimed. "Amazoness Queen! Take him down!"

Amazoness Queen darted forward with her sword and cut deep into Eirsaynay, leaving it with 452 damage on its body.

"It must have a weakness to physical attacks!" Yami exclaimed, gasping.

"Too late to have realized that," Dartz chuckled. "Your monsters are all darkness or fire based with their attacks except for Miss Valentine. And my monster has 5,000 life points. You will never be able to put a dent in Eirsaynay at the rate you're going, much less kill it. And sad to say that you cannot remove a monster from the field once it has been summoned."

"Then we will just have to put our heads together and form a new strategy. It is only the start of the battle! We shall not lose!" Sonia exclaimed. "Ixchel! Attack!"

Ixchel blasted Eirsaynay with its ray, dealing 266 damage. The power of the darklords truly knew no boundaries.

However, now it was back to Dartz. "Eirsaynay, remove Wheeler's monster from my sight." With a snap of his fingers, Dartz commanded Eirsaynay to attack as Eirsaynay blasted Red-Eyes with a stream of green flame, incinerating Joey's monster.

"Red-Eyes!" Joey exclaimed, dropping to one knee and clutching his chest.

"You all right, Joey?" Yami asked him.

"I'm fine," Joey said, clutching his chest.

"Lucky break for you, Wheeler. When you don't have a monster on the field, you can summon yours and take your turn immediately. And then you still get to have your normal turn later. Isn't that just nice for you?"

"Why do I feel like you're insulting me?" Joey asked.

Kaiba just snickered to himself.

"Joey! Try to summon a monster that doesn't use darkness or fire attacks!" Yami exclaimed.

"Right!" Joey nodded and thumbed through his deck. He had the perfect monster. "I summon to the field my Battleguard King!"

Dartz frowned at the sight of Joey's massive ogre.

"Battleguard King, smash Dartz's monster with your massive ogre club. Attack!"

Battleguard King roared and slammed Eirsaynay over the head with its attack, putting it in the ground. Eirsaynay took a whopping 693 damage.

"Good move, Joey!" Yami exclaimed.

"Well, what do you know? Wheeler's not incompetent for once," Kaiba said blandly.

"Hey!"

Kaiba ignored Joey and focused on Dartz. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack!"

Blue-Eyes attacked with White Lightning just as Eirsaynay got to its feet, dealing 263 damage.

"Hmph. That's more like it."

"My turn!" Yami exclaimed. "Dark Magician! Attack now! Dark Magic attack!"

Dark Magician smacked Eirsaynay with its photo-negative reality bending flash of dark energy and left it with 142 damage.

"My move," Hajime said. He thought about what to do. "Hey, Kaiba. What are the rules on Fusion Monsters?"

"You can fuse up to three times or more if you have a way to recycle magic cards or increase your amount of Polymerizations," Kaiba told him. "But, if you have a monster in play, it has to be able to be used as fusion material or you can't fusion summon."

"Got it," Hajime nodded. _I could fuse into Blaze Fenix, but his monster is resistant to fire. I'll just keep up my strategy for now and conserve my fusions._ "Infernal Flame Emperor, attack!" Hajime exclaimed.

Infernal Flame Emperor showered Eirsaynay in flames emitted from its hands, dealing 142 damage.

"Back to me again," Yukizome stated. "Dogoran, attack!" With the massive flames from its mouth, Dogoran scorched Eirsaynay for 304 damage.

"My move!" Joey exclaimed. "Go! Battleguard King!" Joey shouted. "Attack!"

However, everyone was surprised when Eirsaynay gracefully dodged to one side with its big black wings.

The word MISS appeared with an ! above Eirsaynay's head.

"Wha…I missed?"

"Your monster is slow and lumbering compared to the speed and grace of Eirsaynay," Dartz stated. "Physical attacks are stronger, but they suffer from problems such as dealing with monsters that have heavy armor or slower monsters having trouble hitting faster ones. Such a shame."

Joey growled. "It's like he makes up the rules as he goes."

"It's okay, Joey. Don't lose heart," Yami told him. "We'll get through this!"

"Yeah, besides, Amazoness Queen has the proper amount of speed to keep dealing damage. Go! Now!" Amazoness Queen charged forward and slashed Eirsaynay, dealing 463 damage.

"Ixchel! Blast it!" Sonia exclaimed as Ixchel's ray seared into Eirsaynay, resulting in another consistently dealt 266 damage.

Dartz snapped his fingers. "Fallen Angel Funeral Pyre."

By rolling its arms back and sticking out its chest, Eirsaynay let loose flames on _every_ monster it was up against. 362 damage to Kaiba's Blue-Eyes, 263 damage to Yami's Dark Magician, 130 damage to Hajime's Infernal Flame Emperor, 63 damage to Dogoran, 490 damage to Joey's Battleguard King, 490 damage to Mai's Amazoness Queen, and 630 damage to Sonia's Ixchel.

"It can attack all of us?" Yami gasped.

"A fair number of monsters have the unique ability in this game to attack all enemies at the cost of reduced damage per enemy. Not all of them also have the ability to unleash single target attacks though, as was the case with Orphayos."

"Hmph, Dartz is desperate," Kaiba scoffed. "He knows his monster is done this turn. He's just trying to scare us. Blue-Eyes!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Attack!"

Blue-Eyes' White Lightning barreled into Dartz's monster and dealt another 263 damage.

"Dark Magician!" Yami exclaimed. "Dark Magic Attack!"

Another 142 damage.

"Infernal Flame Emperor! Flame Emperor's Fireball!"

The fireball burst into Eirsaynay for another 137 damage.

"Keep it up!" Kaiba encouraged. If they could defeat Dartz's monster on Sonia's turn, they could prevent him from having an extra turn.

"Dogoran, attack!" Yukizome exclaimed. Dogoran's powerful flames struck down and dealt only 293 damage.

Things fell to Joey to not screw things up. Unfortunately, yet again, Eirsaynay dodged the lumbering blow of Battleguard King.

"Leave it to Wheeler to make things difficult for everyone," Kaiba growled. They couldn't put out nearly enough damage now to kill Eirsaynay this turn.

Mai's Amazoness Queen only dealt 463 more damage and Ixchel didn't have nearly enough power to deal the 360 damage necessary to finish Eirsaynay off.

"I activate a spell card: Sword of Dark Destruction!" Sonia exclaimed.

A dark sword imbued with dark, lightning-like energy slammed into the ground as Ixchel picked it up.

"This card will not only raise Ixchel's attack power, but give her the option to use a melee attack!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's using your head, Sonia!" Yukizome exclaimed, rocking her hips back and forth, pumping her fists.

"Well, look at that, Nevermind covered your mistake, Wheeler," Kaiba stated.

"But of course," Sonia said, grabbing her bicep as she flexed her arm. "It is a princess' duty to see to the shortcoming of her servants."

"Hey, I'm like, standing right here," Joey stated.

No further attempt to acknowledge Joey was made. Instead, Sonia committed to her attack. "Ixchel! Attack with Sword of Dark Destruction!"

Ixchel flew past Eirsaynay slicing it good for a nasty gash of 472 damage, more than enough to wipe it out. Eirsaynay then faded into ether as Ixchel returned to Sonia's side.

"Impressive and very resourceful," Dartz stated. "Let's see how you deal with this next monster. I call upon your might, come before me Orichalcos Zaiten!"

A massive armored monster with fists as thick as an oversized gorilla and legs, by comparison, as stubby as a stag's. Its body bore white flames over its wrists, shoulders, knees, and thighs and it had a flowing green cape behind it. In its left hand, it carried a _massive_ green sword, shaped like a firebolt. Its body was as green as all the other monsters Dartz had summoned. And, atop its head, it was covered by a kabuto-like samurai helmet. The horns of the helmet were as massively tall as Eirsaynay's horns.

"Zaiten, clear the field a little," Dartz stated.

Raising its firebolt like sword to the sky, Zaiten rained down lightning on all enemy monsters. It dealt 1,100 damage to all enemy monsters, resulting in the destruction of Hajime's Infernal Flame Emperor, Joey's Battleguard King, and Mai's Amazoness Queen. The other monsters remained standing.

"What…power," Hajime gasped.

"Suck it up, you dweebs. Since Dartz destroyed your monsters, you each get a free shot at his monster."

Hajime gave Kaiba a glare. He didn't have to be so rude. Having said that, Hajime knew exactly which monster he was going to summon. "I activate Polymerization! Now I can fuse together Blackland Fire Dragon, Koumouri Dragon and Versago the Destroyer to create Blackland Void Dragon!"

Hajime's Blackland Void Dragon emerged on the battlefield with its terrifying roar that shook the entire room. "Blackland Void Dragon, attack!" Hajime exclaimed. "Void Gale Blast!"

Blackland Void Dragon's attack barreled into Zaiten, dealing a nicely denting 610 damage. The power of the void was truly a terrifying sight to behold.

"I'll jump offa dat!" Joey exclaimed. "I summon to the field none other than Gilford the Lightning!" Joey's impressively powerful warrior monster stood upon the battlefield, sword clenched in hand. "Gilford! Attack!"

Joey's monster slashed at Zaiten, but its sword clinked against Zaiten's only dealing 24 damage.

"What the heck?"

"Remember what I said about melee monsters having to deal with speed _and_ heavy armor?" Dartz questioned. "Apparently, young Wheeler, you were not paying attention."

Joey growled.

Kaiba sighed, massaging his forehead again.

"I guess it's up to me then," Mai said. "I summon Harpie Queen!" Mai knew that she would not last long in this duel. Her typical swarming strategy was useless in a game that forced you to only summon one monster per turn. So, she figured, she'd take advantage of the game's rules. She could deal with a little pain. Her duel with Valon had certainly put her through the ringer. "Harpie Queen, Regal Scratch Slash!"

Harpie Queen barely made a dent in the massive Zaiten either, its attack power barely able to deal 19 damage to the massive behemoth that seemed to match Dogoran in stature.

"Well that was underwhelming," Kaiba said.

"We'll make up for it. It's our time to counterattack!" Yami exclaimed.

"How true," Kaiba chuckled. "Well then," He held up a spell card of his own. "I activate Polymerization, allowing me to fuse together all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

"Wait a sec, didn't Dartz destroy one of your Blue-Eyes?" Joey asked.

"Hmph, that doesn't matter in _this_ game," Kaiba stated. "After all, it's not like my Blue-Eyes went anywhere." He held up all three of his prized possessions. "Now, combine your powers to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! And since my monster was fused together, all of the damage it accumulated goes away."

Dartz's gaze narrowed at this. If there was one thing more irritating than Kaiba's ego, it was his keen knack for strategy.

"Now then, I'm pretty sure your monster absorbs lightning, but that doesn't matter to my new dragon. After all, its attack is much more powerful from a completely different energy source. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack now with Neutron Blast!"

Blue-Eyes attack barreled forward into Dartz's monster for a devastating 710 damage.

"I'll up the stakes as well!" Yami thundered. "I activate the power of Dark Magic Ritual!" The ritual's altar itself, along with the lit, blue torches, appeared on either side of Dark Magician. "Allowing me to transform my Dark Magician," he said as a purple light covered his Dark Magician, "Into the powerful Magician of Black Chaos!" Thanks to the game's rules, Book of Secret Arts still counted as being attached to Dark Magician. And, just like with Kaiba's Blue-Eyes, the damage Magician of Black Chaos took went away.

"Now, Magician of Black Chaos will take you down!" Yami exclaimed. "Chaos Scepter Blast!"

The dark magic attack barreled into Zaiten, the big orb of darkness shredding into the monster's armor, dealing a nasty 620 damage to it.

"I'll take it from here," Hajime said. "Blackland Void Dragon, attack!"

Blackland Void Dragon roared, dealing 610 damage this time to Zaiten.

"My move," Yukizome stated. "Dogoran! Attack!"

The mad flame kaiju's burning breath singed against Zaiten's armor, burning it for 343 damage.

Joey gnashed his teeth. He knew he and Mai weren't going to be able to do much. Together, the two barely managed to scrape out 35 damage combined.

It was Sonia's turn now. "Ixchel, use your magic attack!" She ordered.

Firing one-handed, Ixchel blasted Zaiten with its power, dealing a solid 439 damage to the being.

"Brace yourselves," Joey said. He and his allies had failed to kill Dartz's monster and now it was his turn.

"Zaiten, unleash your damming thunder and obliterate these fools." Just as before, Zaiten struck all of his targets. However, two monsters did not get hit with the 1,100 damage that had previously ruined everyone. Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon only took 650 damage and Joey's took 0.

"Heh heh, perfect!" Joey exclaimed. "Gilford the Lightning is immune to lightning based attacks. I may be able to only scratch your monster, but you can't touch mine!"

"And my monster has armor against all kinds of attacks," Kaiba stated, so it took reduced damage.

"Speak for yourselves," Mai said as her Harpie Queen hit the ground, dying. She panted a little, but was otherwise fine. "I summon Harpie's Pet Dragon to the field!" The original dragon stormed onto the field with a cry. "Go my dragon, attack with Giga Flare Breath!"

Harpie's Pet Dragon managed to hit for a whopping 240 damage to Zaiten as it blasted a big ol' fireball right into its massive chest.

"It's my turn now," Kaiba stated. "And I'll attack with Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Neutron Blast!"

Blue-Eyes blasted Dartz's monster for 693 damage.

"My move!" Yami exclaimed. "And I'll use the power of Magician of Black Chaos to deal more damage to your monster!" Magician of Black Chaos hit Zaiten with tiny blasts of black magic emitted from its scepter. The resulting attack managed to get a critical hit of 1,469 damage.

"Oh yeah, I forgot those were in this game," Kaiba chuckled.

"How do they work?" Hajime asked.

"They're random," Dartz stated. "And they can only activate if the monster your attacking has no inherent defenses against the attack being made against it. Your chances are also lowered if your monster normally does set damage, like your dragon, Hajime."

"Well then, I'll just have to hope my luck is good enough!" Hajime exclaimed. "Blackland Void Dragon, attack!"

Unfortunately, the streak didn't hold and Hajime only dealt Blackland's set 610 damage.

"How much more damage can it take?" Joey wondered.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess ten thousand," Hajime said. "And I have a bad feeling about what awaits us later on."

Mai gulped. 10,000 _now_? And what awaited them down the line? Zaiten was already tough enough as it was.

"We'll just have to push through," Yukizome stated. "Dogoran, attack!"

Dogoran's massive flames burned into Zaiten for another 304 damage.

Joey's Gilford only managed to hit for 24 damage, but Mai more than made up for it by hitting for another 240 damage.

It was Sonia's turn then and Ixchel struck home another solid hit for 399 damage.

And now it was back to Dartz. Predictably, he made lightning rain down on all of the monsters. The only one not to survive the blast unscathed was Sonia's Ixchel. Dropping to her knees in pain, Sonia clutched at her chest, gasping and wheezing.

"Sonia! Are you okay?" Yukizome asked her.

Sonia pushed herself to her feet. "I'm fine," she stated. "I will not be deterred! Hajime, do you truly believe that Zaiten only has 10,000 life points."

Hajime thought about it for a minute. "I can't say I can guarantee that, but I'd say it sounds like a reasonable deduction. In fact, I believe the life points of Dartz's monsters will continue to double until this battle is over."

"What makes you say that?" Joey asked.

Hajime held up the Horn of Pythagoras and tapped the side of his skull. "The Ancient Atlantean Knowledge imbued to me by Pythagoras. Pythagoras was a sorcerer with a gifted mind for math, science and magic."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. Oh please, as if Hajime _actually_ was communicating with some ancient, dead wizard.

"Then, I shall put my faith in all of you, I summon to the field Victoria!" As she had used it in her battle with Gundham, once more Victoria's glorious presence shone unto the battlefield.

"Victoria has the power to command dragons," Sonia stated. "So, in exchange for some of her own life force, I can have all dragons on the battlefield attack instead of her! Now, go! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Blackland Void Dragon, and Harpie's Pet Dragon! Attack Dartz now!"

The three dragons opened their mouths and unleashed a nasty blast upon Dartz, crippling his Zaiten for a combined total of 1,570 damage.

"All right, Sonia!" Yami exclaimed, eyes wide with surprise, but internally never happier to see such a move.

"And since that was merely my summoned move, it is time for Kaiba to attack again!" Sonia declared.

"Don't mind if I do," Kaiba chuckled. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack now with Neutron Blast!"

Dartz's monster got wrecked for 593 damage. The changing of turns passed to Yami.

"Magician of Black Chaos, attack now, Chaos Scepter Blast!"

Magician of Black Chaos' attack hit home, completely blowing up Zaiten, crumbling it to dust!

"Aw, yeah! That'll show 'em!" Joey exclaimed.

Dartz smirked. "So you've defeated three beings of the Orichalcos. Quite impressive. Do not celebrate prematurely, for I now summon the next monster in my band of soldiers!" Dartz held his hand over the ground, palm facing down. "Execute these fools with your merciless frost," Dartz commanded. "Come before me, Orichalcos Artowmayseeuh!"

A 10-foot tall marionette with spiky gold armor covering its hips and shoulders and a green skirt going down to its nice, long legs, covered with green boots appeared on the battlefield. It held a long, spiky sword whip in its left hand and was dressed in a green corset and had a green tengu mask upon its face.

"Artowmayseeuh, you know what to do," Dartz stated.

Unfurling her whip, Artowmayseeuh smacked Dogoran in the chest, putting it on ice and then the ice shattered. The whip unfurled again, hitting Mai's monster and also causing it to shatter. Mai and Yukizome both took damage directly to their soul. The whip unfurled one more time, striking Yami's Magician of Black Chaos for 462 damage. And, much to everyone's horror, his monster was frozen solid in a block of ice.

"What's this?" Yami gasped.

"Artowmayseeuh's damage output may not be as high as Eirsaynay's or Zaiten's, but she more than makes up for it with an array of passive skills, like her ability to keep attacking if she manages to kill an enemy monster, and subsequently, any monster that survives her attack is instantly frozen solid, unable to move for one turn. And if she attacks a frozen monster, the damage will be doubled. Incidentally, frozen monsters take damage while engulfed in ice."

"Oh no!" Yami gasped. That meant he couldn't attack Dartz this turn.

Yukizome and Mai had to pick up the slack work. And Yukizome didn't have very many options to help her turn the tide. Still, she had to try. "I activate Polymerization so that I can summon to the field: Saint Joan!"

A human warrior appeared on the field. "Saint Joan! Attack Artowmayseeuh!"

Saint Joan darted forward and slashed Artowmayseeuh for 462 damage of her own. Everyone was surprised when Artowmayseeuh retaliated, hitting Saint Joan for 275 damage.

"It can counterattack?" Yami gasped.

"Aw, man! This stinks!" Joey exclaimed. "How are we supposed to kill it if it can freeze our monsters and counterattack."

"You needn't worry, Joseph Wheeler," Dartz chuckled. "Artowmayseeuh does not have the time to charge up her frostbitten abilities for her counterattacks. However…" The group noticed that Saint Joan was bleeding. "She can also cause a bleed effect on some monsters. This will sap your monster's health for three turns, assuming a second bleed effect does not activate."

 _Chiaki would love this game if it wasn't so life-threatening,_ Hajime thought. How he wished she was here.

"It's my summon now!" Mai declared. "And I'll also activate Polymerization in order to summon Amazonness Pet Liger!"

A furry, armored, growling blond cat monster appeared at Mai's side, snarling. "Go, attack Artowmayseeuh!"

Mai's pet Liger struck Artowmayseeuh for 280 damage, causing Artowmayseeuh to counterattack for 262 damage and inflict the bleed effect. And then, surprisingly, her Liger struck again.

"It countered Artowmayseeuh's counterattack!" Joey exclaimed.

"You can chain counterattacks in this game?" Hajime asked, mouth agape.

"You can," Kaiba said. "It's actually not a bad strategy either. You may lose a monster, but your opponent's monster typically won't be in the shape to fight after the constant counterattacks are said and done."

Mai ended up losing her monster, but she did a significant amount of damage to Artowmayseeuh in the process. The chained counterattacks totaled up to 1,717 damage, the best shot anyone had had at one of Dartz's monsters all battle.

"Heh, if chaining counterattacks will work, then watch what I can do!" Mai exclaimed. Her next monster was Amazoness Swords Woman. She attacked Artowmayseeuh outright for 153 damage.

"You're in for it now, Dartz," Kaiba stated. "Unlike most monsters, Amazoness Swords Woman doesn't halve her damage when she counterattacks, her attack power doubles and if she's countering a counterattack, it doubles again.

Dartz gasped, watching the ensuing carnage. Amazoness Swords Woman may have had low health, but the counterattack barrage would make up for it. Artowmayseeuh's first attack dealt 262 back to the Sword Master. However, a counterattack of 603 damage was swiftly dealt to Artowmayseeuh. The Orichalcos minion dealt 263 damage back to Amazoness Swords Woman, who retaliated with another vicious counterattack for 614 damage. It took two more hits to bring Amazoness Swords Woman down, but the resulting counterattacks totaled up to an additional 1,228 damage to Artowmayseeuh.

Mai dropped to her knee from the resulting soul damage, but got right back up. "I summon Amazoness Fighter!"

The Fighter could withstand almost twice as many hits from Artowmayseeuh given its bulky stature halved counterattack damage. And, thanks to another innate skill it had, it didn't halve its own damage when it counterattacked back. In the 6 hits it took for Dartz to bring down Amazoness Fighter, it had dealt 6 furious blows of its own to Artowmayseeuh totaling up to 956 damage.

Mai sank down to her knee again, breathing heavily from the tole this was taking on her sole. Her vision went blurry for a little bit.

"Mai, enough! Please!"

"Joey…I know I'm not going to last till the end of this battle," Mai said. "So, the most I can do is give you all the best fighting chance I can! Unfortunately, I can't summon any more monsters that can counterattack quite like that."

"Why not?" Hajime asked. "Why not keep summoning your counterattacking monsters."

Kaiba was quick to explain. "Monsters that are destroyed in battle can't be summoned again without monster reborn or similar magic cards, but can still be used for Fusion material to summon other monsters, like how I summoned my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"For my current monster, I'll put in my play my Amazoness Archer. Since three Amazoness monsters have died, her arrows are powered up to do triple the damage. Now! Attack with Amazoness Arrow!" An arrow was let loose into Artowmayseeuh for 419 damage.

Surprisingly, Artowmayseeuh did not counterattack.

"What? Why didn't it do nothing?"

"Oh. I see," Kaiba chuckled. "It can only counterattack melee attacks, right?"

Dartz said nothing.

"Your silence speaks volumes," Kaiba retorted.

"Well, that's all I can do for now," Mai said, panting. "It's up to all of you now. Give him hell, Kaiba!"

"With pleasure," Kaiba responded. "This is for my company, Dartz!"

As Neutron Blast slammed into Artowmayseeuh for 743 damage, Joey looked at the panting Mai. _Mai's really worn out. I hope she'll be okay._

Since Magician of Black Chaos was frozen, Yami's turn was skipped, but his monster thawed out of the ice.

It was now Hajime's turn. Blackland Void Dragon's might struck down onto Artowmayseeuh for 610 damage. Nothing resisted the power of the void.

Yukizome's monster took damage from the bleed effect placed on it, only 50, but 50 to the heroes was a lot more than 50 to Dartz's minions. Saint Joan struck down onto Artowmayseeuh for 463 damage, only to be struck back by 272 and another bleed effect stacked onto Saint Joan.

Joey swallowed when he realized it was his turn. Gilford attacked with melee, meaning Artowmayseeuh would counterattack him. However, if he was going to take damage, he was going to make sure that his attacks stung hard. "I equip Gilford the Lightning with Lightning Blade, increasing his attack power!"

Gilford power up and then charged towards Artowmayseeuh, impaling her and zapping her but good with a lightning attack. Artemisia was struck for 623 damage.

"Hell yeah!" Joey exclaimed. "That's what I'm talkin about!"

Artowmayseeuh retaliated of course, striking Joey's monster for 262 damage and applying the bleed effect.

Now it was Mai's turn and, with Amazoness Archer, she struck Artowmayseeuh for 430 damage. They'd almost completely taken out half of the icy minion's 20,000 life points.

Sonia was up now and, as before, Victoria commanded the dragons on the field to attack Artowmayseeuh instead of Victoria performing the attack herself. 1,330 damage was the resulting combo from Kaiba and Hajime's dragons.

The battle went back to Dartz. Yami held his breath. His Magician of Black Chaos was likely a goner this turn, but, rather than attacking, a glint appeared in Artowmayseeuh's white eyes. She then unfurled her whip sword, pulling it taught and then whipped the ground. A mysterious magenta aura surrounded her.

"Your move, Seto Kaiba," Dartz chuckled.

"What are you playing at, Dartz?" Yami demanded to know.

"You'll see, Pharaoh. You will _all_ see."

Yami did not like the sound of that.

"You're going to regret passing your turn!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Neutron Blast!"

Blue-Eyes blasted Artowmayseeuh for 704 damage.

 _It's not a damage reduction ability._ Yami thought. Dartz gazed patiently at him. _And it doesn't appear to grant any ability to counterattack non-melee attacks._ "Magician of Black Chaos, attack!"

Yami's monster struck forward for a decent 563 damage.

Hajime's move was similar with his flat 610 damage directly to Dartz's monster.

Yukizome's monster took 100 damage at the start of its turn. And it still managed to deal similar amount of damage as before: 264.

 _It doesn't reduce melee damage._

Artowmayseeuh counterattacked for 263 damage.

 _And it doesn't increase the power of counterattacks either,_ Yami noted. He couldn't figure out what Dartz's action was supposed to do. He felt like he was missing something.

Gilford the Lightning hit hard for 643 damage and was struck back for 263 damage from Artowmayseeuh, plus the 50 damage from its own bleed effect.

Mai's monster hit for 405 damage, resulting in no counterattack.

Victoria punched a huge hole in Artowmayseeuh to the tune of another 1,330 damage. The group was practically 80% of the way through Artowmayseeuh's health bar, but nothing different had happened all turn. However, that was when Yami noticed something quite _wrong_ with the situation, Artowmayseeuh was still glowing.

He gasped. _Of course! Each monster can only perform one action per turn!_ "Watch out!" Yami shouted. It was far too late though.

Artowmayseeuh, empowered by her mysterious aura struck Sonia's Victoria square through the chest, destroying it instantly. Recoiling her sword whip, Artowmayseeuh unfurled her whip again at Mai's Amazoness Archer, destroying it as well, and then it followed through on Yami's Magician of Black Chaos, killing it. The attack sailed forward into Hajime's Blackland Void Dragon, dealing 805 damage.

"I thought so," Yami said, his face grimaced with terror. "You gave up your turn so your monster could deal twice as much damage this turn. Like this, you could take out three monsters in one turn."

"Very astute, Pharaoh," Dartz said, grinning, "But there's more where that came from."

Artowmayseeuh pulled on her whip sword. "For you see, Artowmayseeuh's special skill, mind charge, doesn't just power up the attacks on her next turn, she gains two additional attacks for every monster she kills. And since I killed three monsters and have only attacked four times, well…you do the math," Dartz chuckled.

Hajime and Yami gasped.

"Oh no!" Yami exclaimed.

Artwomayseeuh struck down Hajime's Blackland, taking it out of the game. Now with two more additional attacks, Dartz had three more to expend. He extended the attack out to Yukizome's monster, freezing it and dealing 860 damage. Then, with his next attack, he destroyed it, giving him three more attacks remaining. With two of the attacks, one to free Joey's monster, and one to deal double the damage to break the freezing, Dartz destroyed Gilford the Lightning. He now had three attacks to lash at Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, the only monster left in play. Even though Kaiba's Blue-Eyes was armored, it did not help Blue-Eyes last through all three of Artowmayseeuh's attacks. In one fell swoop, Dartz had completely cleared the field. Sure, Artowmayseeuh would likely go down, but that was a small price to pay to completely wipe the board.

Everyone was down on one knee. Among the group, Mai appeared to be in the worst shape, seconded only by Kaiba.

Panting, Yami asked the others, as he got to his feet, "Is everyone all right?"

"Ugh," Yukizome whined, holding her stomach as she got up.

One by one, the other duelists rose to their feet. They were not going to let Dartz stopped them.

"Since I managed to clear your entire field, that means you have to summon in turn order and since you'll be taking your turn when you would normally take your turn, you don't get a free attack."

The magenta aura had disappeared from Artowmayseeuh. If they were going to remove her from the field, they needed to do it now.

Kaiba was up first. "I summon to the field Wicked Dreadroot!" The massive green fiend stood behind Kaiba, almost reaching the ceiling. "Attack with Dark God's almighty fist!" Kaiba exclaimed. The massive monster struck forward and smashed Artowmayseeuh in the face, dealing 800 damage. Artowmayseeuh retaliated, but only struck Wicked Dreadroot for 125 damage and did not invoke the bleed effect.

Yami took point next. "I summon to the field my Summoned Skull!" he declared. "Summoned Skull, attack! Lightning Strike!" Lightning rained down onto Artowmayseeuh, dealing 275 damage.

Hajime, of course, had no intention of holding back any longer. "I activate another Polymerization, allowing me to bring Five-Headed Dragon to the field! And it gets an attack for each of its five heads!" He declared. The massive dragon unleashed its five separately elementally attuned attacks. The fire head dealt a massive 1,020 damage. Next came that water head, which dealt 328 damage due to Artowmayseeuh resisting the deluge poured onto it. The earth head attacked with a lightning bolt, dealing 560 damage. The wind head blasted down a vicious razor wind to the tune of 710 damage. And the darkness head finished Artowmayseeuh off, destroying her.

"What happens now?" Joey asked. "We haven't finished summoning our monsters."

"Dartz will get to attack and turn order is reset," Kaiba said. "Hinata just spared all of you some pain by being able to take out Dartz's monster when he had the chance."

"Yes, but I'm afraid you will now bear witness to an even stronger monster. Behold the terrifying dread of Orichalcos Kaystor!" A massive black and gold lance, with the lance head shaped like a unicorn's head appeared. There was also a rider on top of the lance, its clothes jet black and covered in spikes, a cannon jutting out of its chest. Its head was but a skull with green fire surrounding it. Aside from the Orichalcos emblem halos floating above the horse's head, this was the only indication that this was a minion of the Orichalcos.

Kaystor charged its cannon up and dark energy emitted from the horn on the lance. Both fired forward, hitting Yami's Summoned Skull right where it hurt. The attack was enough to drop Summoned Skull dead as dirt.

Yami winced from the pain, but did his best to power through it. "Thank you for the free turn Dartz, for now I'm able to use Polymerization to fuse my Summoned Skull with Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon in order to summon Black Skull Dragon!" Yami's monster roared as it took to the field. "Black Skull Dragon, attack! Molten Fireballs!" Black Skull Dragon rained down a multitude of fireballs onto Kaystor, dealing 639 damage.

Dartz only smirked as Black Skull Dragon was then counterattacked for a powerful 1,217 attack points.

"What?" Yami gasped.

"Oh yes, Kaystor is completely unrelenting. It counterattacks everything."

"That makes it even more dangerous than Artowmayseeuh, it's power is absurd!" Yukizome exclaimed.

"Indeed," Dartz smirked.

"I don't care. It's my move now and I'll have Wicked Dreadroot attack your monster!" Wicked Dreadroot plowed its fist into Kaystor's face, dealing 800 damage. Kaystor retaliated with 1,217 damage to Kaiba's monster.

"What?" Kaiba gasped. "But my monster cuts all monster's…attack…in…half."

Everyone's blood ran cold. This was the power Kaystor showed with _reduced_ damage thanks to Kaiba's monster.

"I don't feel so good you guys," Joey stated.

"It's your move, Pharaoh," Dartz said. "Don't disappoint me."

Yami growled, eyes wide with frustration as he declared for Black Skull Dragon to attack. He landed a good 622 damage, but got hit with 1,343 damage for his troubles right back. A stiff breeze could knock over Yami's monster with the amount of damage it took.

"My move," Hajime said. "Five-Headed Dragon, attack!" Hajime was hoping that Kaystor didn't get a counterattack for every head that attacked. Fortunately, it didn't Hajime's monster counted as though it delivered a 5-hit combo attack and not that each head was its own separate attack. Hajime's Five Headed Dragon was a fearsome beast to be sure. After all the damage racked up, Hajime alone had dealt 2,593 damage. Kaystor then retaliated with a nasty assault of 1,300 damage flat. Fortunately for Hajime, Five Headed Dragon could take a serious beating.

It was Yukizome's turn now and she knew the time for games was over. She had to bring out her best monster. "I call to the field Wicked Eraser!" The fiend she'd pilfered from Gurimo was now being turned against Dartz. Her monster delivered a darkly colored beam straight into Kaystor's abdomen and punched straight through, dealing 800 damage to the monster. Kaystor, of course, retaliated with the double beam shot that dealt 1,200 damage to Wicked Eraser without an issue.

Down so many powerful monsters, Joey knew he had to bring in the big guns. _This one's for you, Ibuki._ "I'm calling upon the power of Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju!"

Joey's three-headed behemoth took to the field. And, just like Hajime, his monster also had a combo attack. "Go, Thunder King! Attack! Triple Lightning Destruction Blast!" Thunder King rained holy hell down onto Kaystor for three hits of damage, totaling up to 959 damage. Kaystor quickly retaliated upon Joey's Thunder King, instantly dealing 1,200 damage to it.

Unfortunately for Mai, she only had one monster sturdy enough to withstand Kaystor for even _one_ attack, her Harpie's Tamed Pet Dragon. "Harpie's Tamed Pet Dragon, attack! Giga Ton Flare!" The sheer force of the blast fired from Harpie's Tamed Pet Dragon sent Kaystor flying into the wall, burning it for 345 damage.

Kaystor retaliated of course, searing Mai's dragon with 1,159 damage.

"I activate Polymerization!" Sonia exclaimed. "This allows me to fuse together Jack's Knight, King's Knight, and Queen's Knight in order to summon Arcana Knight Joker who is immune to counterattacks since he is normally immune to monster effects!"

"Good call, Sonia!"

"Let him have it, free from charge!" Joey exclaimed, balling a fist.

"Indeed!" Sonia exclaimed. "Arcana Knight Joker, attack!"

Joker's blade cleaved into Kaystor, dealing significant damage of 520 and Kaystor made no motion to counterattack, leaving Joker pristine and untouched.

Now that it was Dartz's turn again, he looked at the field. Thanks to Kaystor's ability to rack up damage fast, he certainly had his options of who to fell. Attacking Joey would allow the boy to dig his own grave come next turn, but he could also fell the Pharaoh or Mai with a single shot. However, Mai would dig her own grave on her turn, having no monsters that could last a single counterattack from Kaystor. Then the choice was simple, especially since dealing with the Pharaoh sooner would make the rest of the game moot.

"I attack Black Skull Dragon with the might of Orichalcos Kaystor!"

The attack blasted into Yami's dragon, destroying it as it crashed to the ground behind him. Yami took a knee, soul damage racking up fast. He was barely in better shape than Kaiba.

"Then I shall call to the field Gaia the _Fierce Knight!_ " Yami exclaimed. The horse riding, jousting lance wielding knight took to the field. "Cavalry Charge attack!"

Gaia rammed his lances into Kaystor one at a time, dealing 230 damage to the monster. Kaystor retaliated as expected, dealing 1,317 damage to Gaia.

"Come on, Yug. You gotta do better than that!" Joey exclaimed.

"I…have a plan," Yami grunted.

"Hmph, your plan will have to wait. It's my turn first!" Kaiba shouted. "Wicked Dreadroot, attack!"

Dreadroot punched Kaystor a good one for 800 points of damage, taking 1,217 in return.

"Let's see that plan, Yug," Joey said.

"Right," Yami nodded. "I activate Black Luster Ritual!" Yami managed to upgrade Gaia the Fierce Knight to ascend to that of Black Luster Soldier. Black Luster Soldier shot forward at Kaystor, landing a blow of 396 damage to the monster. Kaystor retaliated only for the blast to be met with Black Luster Soldier's shield, reducing the damage down to only 608.

"All right! Counterattacks are half as effective!" Joey exclaimed.

"It's not just counterattacks, Black Luster Soldier has the ability to halve all damage targeting it. A bold move, but one that paid off. Well done," Kaiba told Yami.

"Heh," Yami said smirking.

"All right then, my move!" Hajime exclaimed. It was time for his Five Headed Dragon to bring the hurt on Dartz's Kaystor. Hajime racked up damage to total up to 2,577 in damage, bringing Kaystor more than a quarter of the way down in life points. Kaystor retaliated, hitting Hajime for 1,159 damage. However, Hajime's monster was a sturdy one, it would not go down so easily.

And Yukizome's Wicked Eraser was much the same as it pierced Kaystor for another 800 points of damage and took another 1,200.

It was Joey's turn now. His thunder king let loose a total of 990 damage and then took another 1,300 in counterattack damage.

Mai took a deep breath. This was going to hurt. "I attack with Harpie's Tamed Pet Dragon!" Her monster dealt a vicious 324 damage to Kaystor, but the counterattack sent it straight to its demise.

Mai dropped to one knee, the damage to her soul severe. "I summon Harpie Lady Keraino!" A blue-haired Harpie Lady floated on the battlefield next to Mai. "Attack now with Shredding Scratch Slash!"

Keraino swooped through the air and cut Kaystor for 134 damage.

"A poor choice of monster," Dartz stated, but Kaystor did not budge. "What…what's going on?"

"Heh, Keraino can nullify a monster's abilities for one of its turns with her claws. So unless you wipe her from the field, your counterattack will be nullified," Mai stated.

"All right! That gives us all a free shot at it!" Joey exclaimed. "Nice work, Mai!"

"And I guess that means my "poor choice of monster" gets to stick around for a bit longer, don't you think?" Mai asked. Dartz gnashed his teeth. He had hoped to end Mai quickly, but the situation had turned completely around. No matter, he would send her to her doom on his turn then and take his injuries like the well-dressed man he was.

"Arcana Knight Joker, attack!" Sonia declared. Her monster cut into Kaystor's body, dealing a solid 424 points of damage to it.

It was Dartz's turn now and boy was he going to make Mai suffer for that one. "Kaystor, destroy her Harpie."

Mai took a knee, but kept up her smile. "I'm not done yet," she stated. "I summon Harpie Lady Ocupete!" The orange haired Harpie appeared. "Keraino isn't the only one that can nullify monster effects. Go, Harpie Lady! Attack now!"

Kaystor was scratched for 134 damage again. Oh, this bode poorly. All seven of his opponents were now free to unload their attacks onto Dartz with no retaliation. All seven monsters barreled into Kaystor for a grand total of 7,446 damage combined. Dartz's monster had lost half its health and he wasn't about to let Mai get away with that.

He ordered Kaystor to obliterate Mai's Harpie and waited to see what she would do next. She smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, hon, but I've got one more monster that can stand up to this counterattack fest you've got going on. I activate Polymerization to summon my only fusion monster: Amazoness Empress!"

A tribally dressed woman in a regal red cape and holding a scimitar with an eye in the hilt and teeth all over the bladed end appeared on the battlefield.

"Amazoness Empress takes significantly reduced damage from counterattacks, but will also nullify a counterattack if it would kill her. And, when she's destroyed, I get to summon Amazoness Queen from my graveyard. "Go! Now!"

Amazoness Empress managed to take 12 attacks from Kaystor, going toe to toe with it in a Blitzkrieg of Amazoness fighting spirit. Just when the spectators thought she could take no more, Mai's monster kept fighting and fighting bitterly, taking its hits better than any man. And it was giving back just as much pain in return. When the dust settled, Mai's monster hung on with 1 life point and Dartz's monster had taken 13 attacks in retaliation. She dealt 6,497 damage, which had included two critical hits.

"Excellent work, Mai!" Yami exclaimed.

Mai smiled and waved. She knew she had one foot in the grave, but if she was going down, she was going down swinging.

Thanks to the opening provided by Mai, as Amazoness Empress had been her counterattack to losing Ocupete, she and the others still had the opportunity to mount a full-scale assault against Dartz, resulting in 6,621 damage. The dragon holders and their allies could see Kaystor's injuries mounting, the cracks in the lance notable.

"We got it on the ropes!"

"It has less than 7,000 life points remaining!" Hajime exclaimed. "We can do this."

"Let's just see about that!" Dartz exclaimed. He blew up Mai's Amazoness Empress with Kaystor, resulting in massive soul damage to the blonde. The pain and fatigue were so severe that Mai fell forward onto the ground.

"Mai? Mai!" Joey ran over to her, trying his best to help her up. Mai groaned. She was barely hanging in there.

"You all right?" Joey asked.

"That you, Joey?" Mai asked. "Ugh, I can barely see."

Joey put her arm around his shoulder. "Hang in there, Mai. You can do this. Can you stand?"

Mai stood up, feet wobbling. "I can…" she stumbled. Joey caught her.

"Easy there. I got you," Joey said, keeping her steady. "I'm right here with you."

"Thank you, Joey," Mai said and called forth Amazoness Queen. Her monster managed to deal 240 damage to Kaystor. Kaystor retaliated dealing 1,199 points of damage to Mai's monster. It seemed Amazoness Queen too could not be killed by counterattacks. Mai let out a deep breath. She didn't know how much longer she was going to last, but if Joey kept her upright, his warmth was all she needed to keep going.

Kaiba attacked for 800 points of damage, taking 1,159 in counterattack damage right back.

Yami attacked next for 600 damage flat, taking only 608 back from the counterattack.

"Less than 5,000 to go!" Hajime exclaimed. "Let's keep it up."

Hajime managed to overcome more than half that count with 2,669 total damage from his Five Headed Dragon. He received 1,317 in counterattack damage.

"2,000 points remaining!" He called out, having done the math.

Yukizome nearly cut that in half with her monster, bringing Kaystor down to 1,200 life points. She took 1,200 points of her own in counterattack damage.

Joey almost finished the job with Thunder King, managing to deal 1,022 damage in total. Unfortunately, Kaystor's counterattack managed to remove Thunder King from the equation, causing Joey to take a knee.

"Joey, no!" Mai exclaimed, hands on his back.

"I'm…fine," Joey panted. "Not gonna…let this bastard beat me!" He was actually in moderately better shape than Kaiba and Yugi. Not to mention, Dartz had left himself wide open to Joey being able to take him down.

"I summon Sword Hunter!" Joey exclaimed, bringing out a tough 7-star monster. "And the timing couldn't be better. Since I'm about to KO your monster, that means I'm gonna get a huge power boost! Go! Sword Hunter! Take him out!"

With its Twin Swords, Sword Hunter cut down Kaystor and then absorbed its essence, radically boosting its stats. Parts of its armor turned black, indicative of the absorption.

"Very impressive," Dartz said. "That's five minions of the Orichalcos you have managed to defeat without losing a single ally. Most impressive. Unfortunately, you will likely lose a few allies from this next monster. I call upon the blustering winds of Orichalcos Mercury!"

A thing, 7-foot tall humanoid with a gigantic wing for a shield, golden boots, golden gauntlets, carrying a golden scepter with the tip being a pair of wings stood with a knight's helmet and glowing green eyes, indicating it was a minion of the Orichalcos. As if that wasn't enough to indicate its servitude, it also sported an entirely green spandex outfit as it floated high in the air.

"Mercury, you know what to do."

Blustering winds shredded into every monster on the field, dealing 1,000 damage to all monsters except for Black Luster Soldier, to which it only dealt 500. With Mai having lost a monster and using Joey to balance herself, the group could only worry that this monster could counterattack and given it likely had 80,000 life points, that would likely earn them all front row seats to the end of the world as Leviathan food.

However, Mai steeled her nerves. She had a monster that could withstand the fearsome power of Mercury. "I call upon Harpie Lady Airo!" Mai declared. Her last Harpie Lady companion appeared. "Go…and attack!" Mai panted.

Her monster darted forward for 165 points of damage and, fortunately, received no form of counterattack. The group breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't rest on your laurels just yet. Mercury is one of the more powerful minions of the Orichalcos. You will all meet your demise soon enough," Dartz said with a smile.

"We will all defeat you together!" Sonia declared. "Joker! Attack!"

The sword of Sonia's monster connected with the petit body of Dartz's monster, only dealing 425 damage.

Unfortunately, it was Dartz's turn again. Everyone held their breath. Powerful, shredding winds slammed into every enemy monster, dealing 1,000 damage to all monsters except for Mai's and the Pharaoh's. And, unfortunately, that was enough damage to topple Kaiba's Wicked Dreadroot.

"Uh oh," Joey noted. That was their safety net.

With Wicked Dreadroot down for the count, Kaiba didn't look so good, having taken the most Soul Damage out of everyone sans Mai.

"In that case, I'll—" Kaiba began to say, holding up a magic card.

"Kaiba! Wait! Don't use Monster Reborn!" Yami urged.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Kaiba demanded.

"Kaiba, I have a plan. I need you to trust me," Yami noted.

Kaiba gazed at his rival sternly, only to take proper note of Yami's monster. He understood what Yami was trying to do. "Fine," Kaiba responded. "It's a good thing that an expert duelist like me always has a backup plan. I call upon the destructive power of a brand new card. Feast your eyes on this! Go, Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End!"

A powerful, terrifyingly ferocious green dragon emerged onto the battlefield. Kaiba clutched at his chest. That card cost him his own soul energy to play on the field and for him, it was worth the risk.

"Next, I activate my monster's special ability. By drawing power from my own soul, I can multiply the damage factor of my monster to do considerable damage to yours!"

Kaiba fed his monster his own soul energy, increasing his soul damage. However, the attack let loose by Chaos Emperor Dragon was truly a sight to beheld in its own right. Numbers did not lie: 2,700 points of damage. This shocked everyone.

"Chaos Emperor Dragon can convert my own soul into power for every monster on the field, including itself."

Dartz hardly seemed concerned. "Your monster won't be around for more than a couple of turns. Your actions are futile. By the time you destroy it, you'll have at least one foot in the grave."

"We'll see," Kaiba snarled, clutching his chest.

 _Kaiba gave me this opportunity. I can't afford to waste it._ "MY MOVE!" Yami thundered. "And I activate a second Polymerization! This time I'll fuse my Black Luster Soldier with the power of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to form: Dragon Master Knight!"

Often the question was posed between Chiaki and Hajime: What was more awesome: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon or Black Luster Soldier? Well, now Hajime had an answer: Black Luster Soldier _atop_ Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Unreal…I've never seen anything like it."

"My monster gains power for every dragon monster that's been played on the field!" Yami thundered. "And he's not going anywhere anytime soon!"

Yami's monster had a _massive_ health bar, even larger than Hajime's Five Headed Dragon.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have traded away my copy of Black Luster Soldier if this is an actual thing,_ Hajime thought, still astonished.

The spirit of Blackland Void Dragon, Black Skull Dragon, Mai's Harpie Dragons, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Blackland Fire Dragon, Koumouri dragon, the four dragons Hajime used to make Five-Headed Dragon—he'd used one fusion substitute—all three of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes, and the existing presence of Kaiba's Chaos Emperor Dragon, powered up Yami's monster making it the strongest monster on the field in terms of damage output.

"Dragon Master Knight, attack! Chaos Neutron Force!"

The attack blasted straight into Mercury for a 2-hit combo attack, slamming Dartz with 2,545 damage total.

"Excellent move, Yugi," Hajime said. "And I have just the thing to bounce off it!" Hajime held a spell card in his hand. "I'm powering up Five Headed Dragon with the power of the Horn of the Unicorn!"

Dartz took a step back.

"I see you know what I know," Hajime said. "Your monster is a wind-type, meaning it takes extra damage from bolts of electricity!"

Five Headed Dragon's attacks were amplified by electrical energy, doubling its damage output and making its wind damage from its wind head into neutral damage. The damage from Hajime's attacks totaled up to 6,292 damage on its own given the water head conducted the electrical current for double the damage all on its own. Dartz's monster had lost an eighth of its health and the damage was still piling up.

"Not bad," Yukizome said. "Wicked Eraser! Go for it!"

Wicked Eraser's beam fired forward and tore into Mercury, nailing it for 800 points of damage.

"And the fun's just gettin' started!" Joey exclaimed. "Go! Sword Hunter! Take him down!"

Sword Hunter slashed at Mercury, cleaving a well-deserved 1,225 points of damage for Joey.

"Harpie…Lady…Airo…" Mai gasped. "Attack!"

Mai's monster flew forward and scratched at Mercury for only 159 points of damage. In this boss rush, every point counted.

"And now, my turn!" Sonia exclaimed. "Arcana Knight Joker! Attack!"

Her monster slashed at Mercury, landing another solid hit of 424 damage.

"You all think you're so impressive, but you are nothing compared to the might of the Orichalcos!" Dartz declared as he unleashed his full powered winds. Without Wicked Dreadroot to buffer the damage, each monster suffered 2,000 points of damage, except Mai's Harpie, which suffered 1,000. Not that it mattered. Her monster didn't have enough power to take that type of a hit.

Mai dropped to one knee again, taking Soul Damage. Joey, as before, helped her up. Mai was a trooper though, she wouldn't give up hope, not as long as Joey was standing right next to her.

"I'll summon to the field Amazoness Blowpiper!"

A poison dart shot forth from the blowpiper's blowgun and stuck itself into Mercury's torso. "Not only is your monster now poisoned, but it also gets its attack power reduced. Not bad for such a weak monster, don't you think?" Mai asked.

"My move!" Kaiba shouted. He, Hajime and Yugi all let Dartz have it for a massive, no retaliation invoked, 11,766 damage combined. Dartz's monster was a quarter of the way dead thanks to them. They knew that this hard hit would not last though. Dartz's next attack would do serious damage to the whole team and take Kaiba, Yukizome, Mai, and Sonia for for a hard loop.

Mai, Joey, Sonia and Yukizome added an additional 2,529 to Dartz's monster's damage count, with an extra poison stack and damage reduction from Mai.

Dartz, of course, felt fortunate that his opponents had barely made a dent in Mercury. The monster still had more than 50,000 life points left. And he was about to deal serious damage to the lot of them. With a wind blast that shook the entire battlefield, even though it was at half power thanks to Mai's monster, Dartz still managed to take out Chaos Emperor Dragon, Wicked Eraser, Amazoness Blowpiper and Arcana Knight Joker, knocking three out of the four owners to the ground, but Yukizome just took a knee.

"Heh heh," she chuckled. "Thanks for taking out my monster." She grinned. "It has a little going away present for you."

Dartz gasped as a massive tidal wave of erasure energy flooded from behind Yukizome's group and barreled into Mercury slamming it hard for a nasty 9,185 unavoidable damage. Dartz gnashed his teeth. He could've done without that. His monster's health bar had been reduced by almost half.

"And don't forget, Dartz," Kaiba said with a smirk. "Since you destroyed three of our monsters, that means I get to attack twice after those two summon their next monsters."

"And don't forget about the poison damage," Mai pointed out. It was only 200 extra points, but every little bit helped.

"First!" Kaiba exclaimed. "I'll summon XYZ Dragon Cannon!" He fused his union monsters together and blasted Dartz with an onslaught of pain. Unfortunately, Kaiba's days of big numbers had been significantly cut short. He only hit for 280 damage.

"I'll summon Magna Slash Dragon!" Yukizome declared. "Not only is it a strong monster, but it boosts the power of the Pharaoh's Dragon Master Knight!" Her monster flew forward and attacked, managing to deal 240 damage.

"And I'll choose this monster!" Mai stated, "Amazoness Paladin and she gains extra power for every Amazoness monster in my graveyard!" Boosted by her fallen comrades, Amazoness Paladin struck with a fearsome 1,370 damage against Mercury.

With so many fast enemies, Dartz could hardly make use of Mercury's best attribute: it's speed. He would make it to his 7th minion and he still would not have taken out a single one of his adversaries. That needed to change and that needed to change soon.

"And do not forget about me!" Sonia exclaimed. "I'm sending into battle my strongest monster! I call upon thee: Darklord Morningstar!" Sonia's strongest minion entered the field of battle. And, with lightning fast speed, slash Mercury for a nasty 600 points of damage.

"Now that their turns are over, it's my dragon's turn now!" Kaiba exclaimed. "And I'll attack with my XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

Kaiba's monster zapped Dartz for 277 points of damage.

"My move!" Yami exclaimed. "And now, Dragon Master Knight will attack!" Yami managed to deal 2,850 damage on his own. He and his friends were over halfway to putting down Mercury. They just needed to keep up this momentum.

Hajime weighed in with his Five Headed Dragon, dealing a devastating 6,198 points of damage. Dartz would never be happier to be rid of that eyesore of a dragon next turn.

"My turn! Go Magna-Slash Dragon!"

Yukizome's monster cut into Mercury for 215 damage.

"Don't forget about me!" Joey exclaimed. "Go! Sword Hunter!" His powered up monster slashed Dartz's monster up good for another 1,230 damage.

"Attack!" Mai exclaimed. She was really nearing her limit. Worse, her monster hadn't the stamina to survive even one attack from Dartz. Still, 1,370 damage was nothing to sneeze at.

And lastly, Sonia had her say with Darklord Morningstar helping her out. "Attack!" She declared. Her monster slashed Mercury, landing a critical hit for 1,265 points of damage.

It was Dartz's turn now and though he was still hampered by 100 points of poison damage and a reduction to his attack, he was not going to let that stop him. "Mercury! Blow these fools away with your powerful wind!"

Hajime clutched his head when the blast tore down his Five-Headed Dragon and neither Yukizome nor Sonia's monsters stood any kind of chance against Mercury's power. Mai appeared to be on her last legs. She hadn't much left in her.

After making sure Mai was still with the group, Joey looked over to the agonized Hajime. "Hajime!" He called out to him. "You okay, pal?"

"I'll…manage," Hajime panted, getting up.

 _This cannot be explained by the protection of the dragons alone. The willpower of these mortals is incomprehensible!_ Dartz crunched the numbers. Only Mai was more than 80% comatose. The rest were less than half. Sonia had only 33% and Kaiba had closer to 40% of his soul damaged for the Orichalcos to steal.

Dartz would just have to make peace with the fact that he would need his 7th minion to do some real damage. On his next turn though, Dartz would be able to take out Joey's annoyingly powered up swordsman and Sonia's most powerful monster. He just had to be patient. Even if the group could plow through his 6th and 7th minion. He knew for a fact that none of them would live past his 8th minion. And even if they did, so long as one or two of them remained, he could certainly take them down in a duel. Nay, even if it was three, he could still win. These fools had no idea who they were messing with.

"I might be low on options," Hajime said, holding up a card, "But I'm not low on power! I summon to the field my Buster Blader!" Buster Blader stood upon the battlefield with his massive sword at the ready. "And next, I activate Polymerization, fusing my monster with the Pharaoh's Dark Magician in order to summon Dark Paladin!"

Dark Paladin's attack power was insane given the amount of dragons that had bit the dust and were present on the field. The green energy blast from its scepter ruptured Mercury for 1,149 points of damage.

"I summon to the field my Guardian Angel Joan!" Joan, ascended to the field as a fairy-type and blasted Mercury for 243 points of damage with beam of light from its hands.

"I…s-summon," Mai struggled to say. "Harpie's…pet…baby dragon." A baby dragon version of the Harpie dragon appeared and boy could this thing belch out some fire. Mai grunted and pointed at Dartz's monster, her monster setting on fire for a good 472 points of damage, powered up by the Harpie Ladies Mai had lost throughout the duel.

With the new monsters summoned, the fight fell back to Kaiba who quickly punched another tiny hole in Mercury's life bar, 250 points worth.

Yami attacked with his devastatingly powerful Dragon Master Knight for 2,900 points of damage.

Hajime's turn was next and he hit hard for 1,000 points. The group had now exceeded 60,000 points on Dartz's monster.

Yukizome's Guardian Angel hit Mercury with another ray of light for 293 damage.

On Joey's turn, his Sword Hunter hit for only 1,300 points. The group was getting closer, but things were about to go south.

As Sonia's Darklord Morningstar ripped Mercury for a good 597 damage, it was Dartz's turn once more.

The powerful winds emitted from Mercury wiped out Yukizome's monster, Joey's monster, Mai's monster, and Sonia's monster while also dealing serious damage to all the others. He also scored a critical hit on Kaiba's monster, wiping it from the field. Kaiba, Sonia, and Yukizome all groaned and clutched their bodies with agony. Joey withstood the punishment. After all, Mai lay on the ground. His concern for her outweighed his own misfortune. Her body was shaking. Just standing was a lot of effort.

Kaiba was in the worst shape of all, half his soul had been damaged thanks to losing a fusion monster. He could not afford to play around anymore. He was about to make his move when he heard Wheeler and Mai talking.

"Mai, come on, stay with me."

"Jo…ey…" Mai said, barely able to get the words out. "So…tired."

"Mai?"

Mai went limp in Joey's arms.

"Mai!"

The shimmer of the sound of the Seal of Orichalcos could be heard as the seal appeared beneath Mai's legs and all her strength faded.

"Mai? MAI! No! Come on! Wake up!"

"Joey…it's no good, she…"

"SHE'S FINE!" Joey shouted. "MAI IS FINE!"

"Joey…" Yami looked ashamed. Watching a comrade lose someone precious to them hurt just as much as when he lost Yugi not too long ago.

"Miss Valentine has served her purpose, as will you in time, Joseph Wheeler," Dartz said.

"Why you…you creep!" Joey shouted. "I'm gonna make you pay for that!"

"Wait your turn, Wheeler!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Like Yukizome said at the start of this, we all have our reasons for wanting to take Dartz down and I'm not through making him suffer for what he tried to do to my company!" _I can't afford to hold back any longer,_ Kaiba thought. "I activate the Fang of Critias and I'll combine it with the trap card: Cloning, in order to merge it with a copy of your monster!" Kaiba declared.

Critias merged with the trap card, spawning a powerful monster that looked like Critias, but was gray in body like a storm cloud. A powerful tornado blew around its entire body. Its roar was deafening. Kaiba was putting his very soul on the line now. Critias and his soul were one now. If his monster was destroyed, so too would Kaiba's soul go to the Leviathan. However, Kaiba had no intention of giving in, not by a long shot.

"Behold! Cloned Wind Dragon!" Kaiba declared as his monster roared, shaking the infrastructure of the room. "Go, my Legendary Dragon, attack with Wind Dragon's Claw Strike!"

Critias darted forward and slashed Mercury with its forward claw, managing to score a massive 5,000 points of damage on the monster. Critias roared in retaliation. This was Kaiba's strongest monster that he could muster. He was throwing playing games. Dartz was going down!

Yukizome, finding Kaiba's behavior reckless, decided not to copy his style and use her own dragon, not yet anyway. "I summon to the field Moisture Creature!" Yukizome exclaimed. A white, humanoid-like being appeared on the battlefield with its face hidden with shadow and two soulless yellow eyes peering out from within it. It was wearing white spandex while carrying a ray gun and having a backpack full of god knows what on its back. "And I'll activate his special ability: Proton Pack Plus!" Yukizome exclaimed. Her monster glowed white. "Just like with when you used Artowmayseeuh, my monster doubles its attack power, though I'm giving up my turn for now."

"And I'm gonna activate Polymerization in order to fuse together two normal monsters to summon my First of the Dragons!" Joey exclaimed. Losing Mai had angered him, but he knew better than to recklessly use Hermos. He still had a few more monsters he could count on before he would be forced to use his legendary dragon. "Go! First of the Dragons! Attack!"

Joey's monster slammed its forehead into Mercury, slamming its back against the seal protecting Dartz, dealing 270 points of damage to it.

"And I shall summon Dark Lord Nasten!" Sonia declared. Her bestial fallen angel rampaged onto the field with its white body and dark fur. It charged forward at Mercury, raking it with its claws for 260 points of damage.

With two more dragons entering the field of battle, Yami and Hajime's monsters were powered up.

 _If we're lucky, we might be able to bring down Mercury now,_ Hajime thought.

Kaiba was the first to attack, the ungodly devastating power of Critias laying waste to Mercury at 5,000 flat damage.

Yami picked up the slack from there. Dragon Master Knight dealt an insane 3,000 more damage, leaving Mercury with less than 4,000 life points left to stand with.

Unfortunately, as Hajime looked at the lineup, it did not seem like he and the others would be able to take Dartz down this turn. He looked solemnly at Mai. If she was still standing, if she had played one more monster they might've been able to squeak by. But, that didn't appear like it was going to be the case.

"I attack with Dark Paladin!" Hajime shouted, inflicting 1,390 points of damage on Mercury.

With a little over 2,000 points left to its lifespan, Mercury met the business end of Yukizome's Moisture Creature's ray gun. But then, something unexpected happened. Yukizome got a critical hit, slamming Mercury for 1,297 points of damage.

It just wasn't enough though. Neither Joey nor Sonia scored a critical hit, both dealing 477 points of damage combined.

Now it was Dartz's turn and everyone was about to take damage. The group braced for impact. Kaiba, Yukizome and Sonia caught the worst of it, Kaiba because Critias was his soul now and Yukizome and Mai because their monsters were destroyed.

Sonia now seemed a bit winded. She was putting on a brave face, but she was in just as terrible condition as Mai had been only minutes earlier.

Yukizome knew that she and Sonia could bring down Dartz's monster with their combined attacks and not have to let Kaiba waste an attack on overkill.

"I summon Wingweaver!" Yukizome exclaimed, putting a purple haired fairy with six wings, dressed in yellow onto the field. Her monster attacked with a brilliant beam of light dealing 276 damage to Mercury.

"And I shall choose Darklord Asmodeus!" Sonia declared, her purple feathered friend, dressed in blue and white, appeared on the battlefield. It flew towards Mercury and struck it with a fist imbued with darkness. Finally, the flying being fell.

"Is it over?" Joey asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Kaiba replied, rolling his eyes. Of course it wasn't over. Dartz didn't look the least bit tired.

"You all are formidable to make it this far," Dartz stated. "However, you will fall before the might of my seventh minion. I call upon the destructive power of Orichalcos Arrestarante!"

A black pit of ooze appeared on the ground as a sphere-like shape that turned out to be four skull faces fused together and all four were pitche black, with glowing green eyes and noxious green gas coming out of their mouths. On top of the skull was the torso and arms and head of a woman's body, green in color like the skulls' eyes with a large Orichalcos Emblem over her head that covered her eyes like it was some kind of disc-shaped sundial over the top half of her face.

"That…looks unfriendly," Joey stated.

"How right you are young Wheeler. In fact, Arrestarante, why don't you demonstrate your power for the unenlightened."

From the mouths of the skulls, rockets went everywhere, blasting all allied monsters on the field, dealing anywhere between 2,400 to 3,000 points of damage to every monster it hit. Joey and Sonia barely held onto their monsters by a thread, but Hajime and Yukizome were not so lucky. Yukizome took her injury in stride. Hajime…not so much. It looked like he'd just given out as he hit the floor.

"Hmph, from barely a twitch to out like a light. It happens I suppose," Dartz chuckled.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Hajime growled, pushing himself to his feet. "A guy feels like he's in a world of pain and suddenly you write him off as dead on arrival?" Hajime channeled some kind of inner energy, letting out a loud, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" His hair flashed gold and his eyes turned red. A golden aura flared to life around Hajime. He'd entered his "awakened" state. He was through playing around. The time had come for him to cast his Legendary Dragon onto the field. "I summon the Horn of Pythagoras!" Hajime exclaimed. The orange dragon emerged onto the battlefield with a deafening roar, just like when Critias emerged. "And I'm merging him together with the power of the magic of Monster Reborn, creating: Resurrection Dragon!"

Pythagoras changed into a white dragon with purple wings shaped like the bladed cross of Monster Reborn's artwork. It also had a crest atop its head in the exact shape of Monster Reborn's artwork.

"And what good will that do you?" Dartz asked. "You can only control one monster at a time," Dartz said.

"Do you really think resurrecting monsters is Resurrection Dragon's _only_ ability?" Hajime asked.

Dartz stared. He did not like where this conversation was headed.

"With Resurrection dragon, I can select one of my destroyed monsters and fuse it with my Resurrection Dragon." Hajime lowered his arm and then whipped it up into the air, palm reaching for the ceiling. "So now, I combine Resurrection Dragon with Five Headed Dragon to create a powerful monster never seen before! Behold! I summon Elemental Lord Dragon!"

A kaiju sized traditionally proportioned dragon roared as it hovered above Hajime. Its claws were like lava. Its tail was spiky and craggily like a mountain. Its stomach had a glowing cyclone symbol etched imprinted on it. Its body was gold like the light of the sun, and its horns and spikes were pitch black, emanating dark power. A blue mist emanated from its mouth, giving the dragon all six attributes in duel monsters in _one_ being.

" _Attack!_ " Hajime ordered.

A gigantic, royal blue stream of energy was emitted from the monster, carrying all six elements in one brilliant blue beam. The damage count was utterly absurd: 12,000 in one hit.

"I can't exactly follow up with such an absurdly strong monster, but I can at least give it my all!" Yukizome exclaimed. "I summon Goddess of Sweet Revenge!" Yukizome's green haired, last resort monster floated on the battlefield. It took aim at Dartz and blasted his minion for 180 points of damage.

"And that means it's back to me," Kaiba stated. "And I'll attack with my Cloned Wind Dragon!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Attack now with Cyclone Breath!"

Kaiba's monster exuded a fearsome breath onto Arrestarante, scoring 6,000 points of damage.

"And I won't be far behind," Yami stated. "I attack with Dragon Master Knight!"

Dartz took another 2,900 points of damage from the power of Yami's monster. The group was only a few attacks in and they'd already dented Dartz's minion by an eighth of its health.

"Not gonna hold back!" Hajime shouted. "I attack with Elemental Lord Dragon!"

Hajime's monster blasted Arrestarante for another 12,000 points of damage.

Yukizome's monster pitched in for its 180 points of damage, with Joey and Sonia having their monsters deal 270 and 300 damage respectively. Now that two legendary dragons were on the field, their divine presence helped eliminate the randomized factor of most attacks, but that would be both a boon and a bane at the same time.

As expected, Dartz blew away Yukizome, Joey and Sonia's monsters while also dealing significant damage to Kaiba, Yami and Hajime.

Yukizome was far from down and out though. "I summon to the field Phosphorage the Elemental Lord!" A weird looking yellow being with a ring of sunlight and thunderbolts around it appeared behind Yukizome. She held up her trusty Honest card. "And I think I'll power it up with Honest! Now, when it attacks, it gains the might of _your_ monster!"

Honest blessed Phosphorage, boosting its insane attack power and gifting it snow white wings and turning its yellow body white.

"Phosphorage! Attack!" Yukizome exclaimed.

Her monster unleashed a devastating attack of 3,560 damage.

"And I'm not gonna just roll over and take it either," Joey stated. "I activate Polymerization! This will let me fuse my Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Yug's Summoned Skull to form my _own_ Black Skull Dragon!"

Bringing the terrifying beast back to the foray, Joey unleashed its molten fireballs for a solid 320 damage on Dartz.

"And I shall summon to the field Darklord Desire!" Sonia exclaimed. He may not have been as powerful as Morningstar, but he was a fair bit more durable. His dark angelical blast struck home for a good 300 damage right to Dartz's monster.

Turn order resumed properly with Kaiba's turn as he, Yami and Hajime floored Arrestarante with a harsh combined total of 21,000 damage. As long as they could keep this up, they weren't going anywhere.

Yukizome smacked Dartz with Phosphorage with another 3,560 points of damage.

"My move!" Joey exclaimed. "And I'm boosting my Black Skull Dragon with my handy Dragon Nails magic card! Now he can deal even more damage!"

Black Skull Dragon's molten fireballs rained down on Arrestarante for 380 damage.

"And I shall attack with Darklord Desire!" Sonia declared. Her monster fired a dark beam of energy at Dartz's monster, dealing 300 points of damage.

"We're going to need about a hundred thousand more where that came from," Hajime stated.

"You'll all fail trying," Dartz said. "Arrestarante, attack!" He declared. His monster shot rockets everywhere that homed in on all six opposing monsters, dealing significantly damage. Yukizome was the only one to lose her monster. And the Pharaoh knew he would lose his next turn.

"This…is far…from _OVEEEEER!_ " Yukizome shouted, powering through her pain. "I summon Athena!"

A regally dressed woman in white appeared carrying a glorious looking spear and a gold and silver targe. Yukizome had her monster raise its magnificent spear to the sky. "Athena gains power for every fairy-type monster that has been destroyed over the course of the battle. Now, go! Strike Arrestarante with your Spear of Justice!"

Athena fired a beam from her spear that penetrated straight through Arrestarante for 860 damage.

Since Dartz's attack had caused Yukizome to summon a monster, it was back to Kaiba. He, Yami and Hajime floored Dartz for another 21,000 points of damage. And Yukizome smacked Dartz for another 860.

"Black Skull Dragon! Attack with Molten Fireballs!" Joey then shouted. The damage only racked up to 380, but it was the best Joey could do at the moment.

"And now, first I shall activate Cestus of Dagla and equip it to Miss Yukizome's Athena!"

"To…my monster?" Yukizome was curious that Sonia had not helped her own. _No…Sonia…don't tell me that you…_

"And now, I shall have Darklord Desire activate its special ability. By converting 3,000 points of my soul, I can convert that into damage dealt for one powerful attack, but it will reduce my monster's attack for its next attack."

"There won't be a next attack for your monster, Princess Nevermind."

"Exactly! Strategy!" Sonia exclaimed, only to clutch her body and wince in pain as Darklord Desire slammed Arrestarante for 3,300 points of damage.

"How sad for you, young Sonia," Dartz stated. "Arrestarante, attack!"

The attack barreled into everyone's monsters, destroying Dragon Master Knight, Black Skull Dragon and Darklord Desire.

Sonia and the Pharaoh collapsed on the ground after they lost their monsters. Joey staggered, but did not fall. However, while the Pharaoh made to get up off the ground, Sonia continued to lay face-down.

"Sonia!" Yukizome darted over to her. She flipped her student over and lifted her up a little. Sonia's eyes were half lidded.

"Miss Yukizome…" Sonia said weakly.

"Sonia! Please! You just got back from the Shadow Realm! It hurt seeing you in pain! Please…don't let Gundham's sacrifice be for nothing!" Yukizome exclaimed through tears.

"It…will not…" Sonia said with tremendous effort. "I…will be…all right because this time…I…am not…scared." Sonia's strength left her, her soul leaving her body and implanting itself on an empty stone rectangle within the room.

"So much for our fair princess."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yami roared. "I will not allow another one of my friends to fall to the power of the Orichalcos!" Winds blew upward in a clockwise spin around the Pharaoh as a bright glow gave off from the eye of the Millennium Puzzle. "I activate the EYE OF TIMAEUS!" The third Legendary Dragon emerged, its deafening roar echoing through the chamber. "And I'll combine it with the most powerful monster at my disposal: BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!"

Black Luster Soldier emerged on top of Timaeus' neck as Timaeus suddenly had armor pieces fused to its body that resembled the gilded armor around the Knight of Chaos. "Behold! Black Luster Dragon – The Chaos King!"

A deafening roar echoed from Timaeus as he took his rightful place among his brethren. "Timaeus! Attack!" Yami exclaimed.

Timaeus launched itself forward and swiped its powerful claw across Arrestarante, only dealing 2,500 damage.

"Hmph, seems your monster lacks the bite of your companions'," Dartz said mockingly with a smirk.

"It has other abilities that make up for it," Yami replied. "You'll see."

With Timaeus in play, Joey was once again ready to roll. "I summon the Fiend Megacyber!" He wasn't planning on breaking out Hermos just yet. Unlike the others, Hermos made weapons. And he wanted to save that until he was absolutely certain he'd be of use to everyone else. No matter how many weaker monsters he threw at Dartz, Joey knew one thing for certain: he would not falter. However, when Fiend Megacyber attacked, it only dealt 110 damage. "What?!"

"Did you forget about armored monsters, Joseph Wheeler?" Dartz asked him. "Arrestarante has a thick armor around her body, the skulls that house her form. Truly, your monsters have all been attacking with magic in some form or another. How sad that yours is but a pitifully weak monster."

Joey growled, biting on the edge of his thumb.

"It's all right, Joey! We can do this! Don't let Dartz talk to you down," Yami stated.

Kaiba just rolled his eyes. He attacked again with Cloned Wind Dragon's 5,000 points of damage. Yami then repeated Timaeus' claw strike of 2,500 and Hajime tossed in another 6,000 for 13,500 points of damage. With this, the group had now crossed the halfway point threshold on Arrestarante.

Now, Yukizome stepped up to make her attack with Athena. Her monster unleashed a powerful blast of energy at Dartz from its spear for a total of 910 damage. Her monster then healed itself by the same amount.

"I'm beefing up Fiend Megacyber with Legendary Sword!" Joey exclaimed. "This'll let me attack for a little bit more damage!" Fiend Megacyber managed to deal 125 damage, but that was hardly anything to write home about at this point.

Without Sonia to pick up his slack work, it was Dartz's turn once more. He attacked everyone with Arrestarante's devastating power, which blew up Joey's Fiend Megacyber like it was made of wood.

"Not…done yet," Joey said, getting up. "Let's go Flame Swordsman!"

Joey's monster darted towards Arrestarante, only dealing 90 damage.

"Joey!" Yami called out in alarm.

"Don't worry, Yug, I've got a plan," Joey stated.

"Wheeler has a plan? Is it to bore Dartz to death?"

"I say we give him the benefit of the doubt," Hajime stated.

"Hmph," Kaiba grunted. "Whatever. Cloned Wind Dragon, attack with Legendary Gale!" Kaiba's monster unleashed its powerful blast and utterly laid waste to Arrestarante for 5,000 more damage.

"Black Luster Dragon, attack with Chaos Claw Strike!"

Yami's attack landed a critical, somehow dealing 10,000 damage.

"What? Impossible!" Dartz exclaimed.

Yami chuckled. "Whenever Black Luster Chaos Dragon lands a critical hit, the power of the attack is doubled. Bad luck, Dartz."

Dartz frowned, arm shaking with rage.

"And that's not all!" Hajime exclaimed. "Elemental Lord Dragon, attack!"

Hajime's monster unleashed a powerful beam that completely tore into Arrestarante for 6,000 more damage. Arrestarante had received over 100,000 damage total now. They could do this. With the power of teamwork, the five dragon holders could take Dartz down.

Yukizome ordered Athena to attack, landing another 910 damage.

"All right, Wheeler, let's see that plan of yours," Kaiba stated.

Joey nodded. "I activate my last Polymerization, fusing my Flame Swordsman with Yugi's Dark Magician, in order to create: Dark Flare Knight! Now! Attack!"

Joey sent his monster forward, its fiery sword connecting with Arrestarante, but only dealing 120 damage.

"This was your big plan?" Kaiba wondered, rolling his eyes.

"Shaddap," Joey complained. "My plan's not done yet. Dartz's monster deals 3,000 damage and I know this monster can withstand it. He blocks critical hits and he's a fusion monster so he's got plenty-a stamina ta burn."

"Well then, I'll just have to crush you before you get the chance to execute your plan," Dartz said as rockets launched everywhere, hitting all five monsters."

As Joey had claimed, his monster withstood Dartz's attack, but not by much.

Additionally, Athena remained standing with a sliver of health left. _Thank you, Sonia_.

The others had taken damage directly to their souls because they had their legendary dragons on the field.

"Take this!" Kaiba shouted. "Cloned Wind Dragon, attack!" Kaiba's monster's attack smashed into Dartz's monster for 5,000 points of damage.

"Black Luster Dragon, attack!" Yami bellowed, dealing 2,500 points.

"Elemental Lord Dragon, unleash your fury! Attack!" Hajime declared, dealing another 6,000 points. "We're almost seventy-five percent of the way there."

"Leave it to me then!" Yukizome exclaimed. "Go, Athena!"

Yukizome's monster managed to strike Dartz's monster with just enough power to put it over the line. That extra turn Sonia had bought her really helped the cause.

"One extra strike of less than 1,000 damage won't help you in the long run," Dartz proclaimed.

"We'll see about that!" Joey exclaimed. "Go! Dark Flare Knight!"

Joey's melee attack once again barely fazed Arrestarante, only dealing 120 damage.

"Fools," Dartz stated calmly and ordered Arrestarante to attack them all. Yukizome and Joey's monsters were both destroyed while Kaiba, Yami, and Hajime all took damage directly to their souls.

"I summon Milla the Temporal Magician!" Yukizome exclaimed, bringing out a monster that was so weak it was going to be blasted to smithereens by Arrestarante in one blast. But, she had a strategy, just like Joey, and she had every intention to follow through on it. Her monster was only able to deal 180 points of damage, but Yukizome had faith in her allies.

"All right! Time to make my move!"

 _Ah, good,_ Yukizome thought, hearing Joey all exuberant, _I didn't steal his thunder._

"Since Dark Flare Knight was destroyed, that means he gets replaced by a specific monster. Say hello to Mirage Knight!"

A golden knight appeared on the battlefield carrying an elongated scythe. It had a blue cape, but it was decisively a melee monster.

 _What is he going to do with that?_ Kaiba wondered, expecting nothing, but failure.

"And Mirage Knight's got a special ability!" Joey exclaimed. "He borrows the attack of your monster and the smacks you with it right back!" Joey exclaimed. Mirage Knight's scythe glowed brightly as it spun swiftly towards Arrestarante. Unfortunately, it was still hampered by being a melee unit and only dealt 1,640 damage.

"That's it? All that work for not even two thousand damage?" Kaiba asked dryly.

"Nope. Check it out," Joey stated. Everyone watched as Mirage Knight faded as well…like a mirage.

"And since I don't have a monster out right now, I can summon a new one. Say hello to Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

Joey's monster was armored too, but that wouldn't matter soon enough. "Gearfried! Attack!"

Joey's monster only dealt 90 damage, but Joey seemed satisfied for some reason.

"I don't get it," Hajime stated.

"That makes two of us," Kaiba stated.

"Don't worry, I was thinking about this for a while. I know what I'm doing," Joey said with a straight face, giving a stern gaze at Dartz. "I'm gonna get my turn again before Dartz gets to go and that's just the opening I need."

"Hmph, whatever. I still think you're useless. Cloned Wind Dragon, attack!" Kaiba's monster flapped its wings multiple times and unleashing a twisting gray gale at Dartz's monster, dealing another 5,000 damage.

"Black Luster Dragon, attack!" Yami exclaimed, managing to deal 2,500 damage.

"We've just got 30,000 damage left to deal," Hajime said. "Elemental Lord Dragon, attack!"

Hajime shut down a sixth of the necessary damage with his attack for his typical 6,000 damage. Yukizome then added her minimal 180 damage and now, once again, it was Joey's turn.

"All right!" Joey exclaimed. "Here we go! I activate Release Restraint! This will transform Gearfried the Iron Knight into Gearfried the Swordmaster!"

"Ah! So that was your plan!" Hajime gasped. The gears were turning. He got it now.

"Oh? There was a point to all that nonsense?" Kaiba asked.

"Don't be so quick to judge," Hajime stated. "Just watch."

Gearfried the Swordmaster emerged with an invisible sword clutched in its hands. It fired off a sword beam from the weapon for 390 damage.

"Heh, and that's just one ability Gearfried can do when he ain't holding back, and I ain't gonna hold back either. After the initial damage just from gettin' summoned, I can activate another one of his abilities: Weapon Forging!"

"Weapon Forging?" Kaiba questioned, eyes narrowing.

"Thanks to Gearfried, I can activate one extra magic card on my turn once while he's been chosen as my monster, as long as that magic card results in Gearfried getting equipped with a weapon."

Yami gasped. "So _that's_ what you were planning."

"This is for Mai, Ibuki and Natsumi!" Joey shouted, raising a card into the air. "DAAAAARTZ! I activate the Claw of Hermos!"

Hermos emerged, letting out his own deafening roar.

"Thanks to Hermos, I can fuse him with any other monster to make a weapon. And I choose…"

Dartz's eyes widened with shock as Mirage Knight faded into reality seemingly out of nowhere.

"Mirage Knight!"

Hermos and Mirage Knight forged together to create a purely bright yellow blade in the shape of an elongated trapezoid with a handle like a katana. "Say hello to Mirage Knight Zanbato!"

Gearfried reached for the blade and grabbed it firmly.

"And since I equipped Gearfried the Swordsmaster with a new weapon, he gets to attack automatically! And Mirage Knight Zanbato has all of the power of Mirage Knight built into it! Go! Gearfried! Attack with Mirage Sword Beam!"

Dartz ended up taking 3,670 damage.

"And that's not all," Joey chuckled, loving the feeling of his plan all coming together without a hitch. "See, that was just Gearfried's special ability kicking in. I still get to attack!"

Dartz's monster took another 3,670 damage to one of its skull faces.

"And since Gearfried is holding Hermos as a weapon that means my soul's locked in. I'm all in! It's all or nothin'!" Joey shouted.

Four of the five dragons had now taken the field.

"Well, I guess you're not useless after all," Kaiba chuckled. "What will you do now Dartz?"

"I'm going to attack all of you fools!" Dartz shouted. Arrestarante slammed its power into each and every one of his foes. However, Joey's monster seemed to dodge each and every one of the attacks.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about!"

"What?" Dartz gasped.

"Oh? Couldn't you tell? Thanks to Mirage Knight Zanbato, Gearfried the Swordsmaster can only be harmed by melee attacks! And that suits him just fine cause Gearfried the Swordmaster counters melee attacks as well!"

"And the problems for you Dartz are only just beginning," Yukizome said, not even fazed by the 1,800 damage she just took to her soul from losing Milla. _I'm going to use it, Kyosuke._ "I summon Artifact Labrys!"

A pink ethereal energy being wielding a massive axe appeared at Yukizome's side. It then flew forward and attacked Dartz. Sure, Arrestarante resisted melee attacks, and only took 115 damage, but Yukizome had a plan. No, it was more like a hunch, as well as faith in her comrades.

 _Why has she not summoned Iona yet? All of the other dragons have entered the battle,_ Dartz thought. _What is she waiting for?_ He examined Yukizome thoroughly. _And why is she standing there as if she is unfazed by all of this?_

"Your turn's up Dartz," Kaiba said. "Which means it's my attack now! Go, Cloned Wind Dragon! Attack with Mercury's Gale!"

Kaiba's monster's attack slammed into Arrestarante. The conjoined skull being didn't have much left in it.

"My move!" Yami exclaimed. "Black Luster Dragon! Attack!" Yami's monster darted forward and slashed its claws but good into Dartz's monster, raking it for another 2,500 damage.

"This is it everyone!" Hajime exclaimed. "We can do this! Elemental Lord Dragon, attack!"

Hajime's monster blasted its regal blue beam of destruction at Arrestarante for a whopping 6,000 damage.

Nodding, Yukizome had Labrys smack Dartz for another 115 damage.

"It's all on you, Joey! Take down Dartz!"

"Don't worry," Joey said, stretching his arm over his torso and curling his other arm around his elbow. "Leave it to me! Cause I'm equipping my Gearfried with another weapon, not that he needs one! Go! Sword of Dragon's Soul!"

Gearfried held a weapon in his off hand like a kanabo and a sword had a baby and made something truly terrifying.

"And since Gearfried got equipped with a weapon, that means I'm gonna smack you a good one! Gearfried! Double blade beam strike!"

Gearfried launched his attack into Arrestarante and destroyed it. "Aw, yeah! Taken down!" Joey shouted. "Take that you ugly creepy thing!"

Dartz leaned his head back and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked.

"You all are," Dartz stated. "I congratulate you on making it this far. I didn't actually think you would make it this far. However, you will not survive the truly omniscient power of Orichalcos Magatsu!"

A 12-foot tall humanoid construct with swords for legs, but normal arms and wearing a long coat that came down past where the knees should be stood in front of the group. Its head was shaped like an old fashioned knight's helmet with the "grate" covering the mouth area, but seemingly fused onto the face of the being. It was the design with two eye-holes. In its right arm, the being carried a strange weapon. It was long and straight like a lance, but the blade on the end was a katana in its own right. It was like a polearm, a lance and a sword had all been merged into one, rather interesting looking sword-like spear. Two flat, bladed, cable-like belts ran out behind the creature, attached to the inside top of either of its shoulders. The creature seemed discolored, only being a dull gray like muck covered armor in a poorly lit room.

However, with a snap of his fingers, Dartz made this armor-like being come to life. The blades on its legs, in its hands and trailing down and out behind it all had a green glow to them and the coat itself now had bolts of a green electric current running through them.

"Welcome to the final stage," Dartz stated. "Orichalcos Magatsu is the most powerful minion of the Orichalcos at my disposal for this little game. He will be all I need." With another snap of his fingers, the candles in the room were snuffed out. The room was illuminated solely by the green glow of the Seal of the Orichalcos and Orichalcos Magatsu, including its eerie green eyes.

Then, the Millennium Puzzle gave off a similar glow, illuminating the area around Yami and the others just a little bit. The glow from Hajime's hair also gave off a glow. But, even with all that light, the room was still plenty ominously dark.

"Now then, I shall…hmm?" Dartz gazed up to see three beams of energy circling over Magatsu's head. They then dived down onto him.

"Heh heh, since it's your turn, my Mirage Beams are on the back swing. Since Gearfried stepped onto the field, he's been firing sword beams and with Mirage Knight Zanbato, he creates a mirage beam that then turns solid and phases back into reality to attack my opponent's monster on their turn."

"Is that so?" Dartz asked, as though intrigued.

"Yup, and since Gearfried's holding two weapons, that means you're gonna take three attacks from all the beams he fired since I got him onto the battlefield."

"Well then, let's see if you're right about that."

The beams fired down onto Orichalcos Magatsu, but everyone watched as the being moved so quickly it seemed to become a blur as it dodged each of Joey's attacks.

"Wha…?" Joey gasped.

Dartz chuckled. "Orichalcos Magatsu can only take damage from attacks and counterattacks, not from traps or additional damage special effects. And, since you dared to attack him in the first place, that means he gets to counterattack."

"Bring it!" Joey exclaimed.

"Joey, no!" Yami exclaimed.

Orichalcos Magatsu dashed forward and impaled Gearfried with its weapon, dealing 8,000 damage.

"Eight…thousand…" Hajime gasped.

"Orichalcos Magatsu's counterattack power is rounded up to the nearest thousand based on the maximum amount of damage it would've taken from the last attack or counterattack. It does not have its own set damage for counterattacks. Therefore it is unaffected by multipliers or dividers."

"No…Joey's monster can counterattack as well, which means…"

"A counterattack loop. And in a one for one battle, well, you all know what's about to happen."

"Joey…" Yami gasped softly. No. It couldn't be. Joey was a goner and there wasn't a single thing he could do about it.

"Don't worry, pal," Joey said, balling his fist. "If this is the end, so be it. I'll do what I can and you guys take care of the rest."

"But…"

"But nothing!" Joey shouted. "If this is the way Joey Wheeler goes down, then I ain't goin' down WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

Gearfried, carrying Hermos' fused form, struck back at Orichalcos Magatsu for 4,130 damage, swinging both swords into its face. Orichalcos Magatsu returned the favor by choking up on its weapon and striking Gearfried for 5,000 damage. Gearfried fought back tooth and nail to gain another 4,130 damage on Orichalcos Magatsu. Orichalcos Magatsu struck back again with 5,000 more damage. Joey clutched at his chest. He ordered Gearfried to attack again, dealing another 4,130 damage. Orichalcos Magatsu struck back at Joey's monster for 5,000 more damage directly to his soul.

Sweat dripped down Joey's face as he nodded to Gearfried and three more exchanges of Orichalcos Magatsu and Gearfried the Swordmaster took place. Blades clashed and blows were dealt, resulting in three more blows of full damage to both monsters. Like this, alone, Joey had managed to clear one tenth of Orichalcos Magatsu's health bar. However…

"It seems you've reached your limit Joseph Wheeler," Dartz said to him.

Joey got down onto one knee, clutching at his erratically beating heart, sweat all over his face.

"Joey! Stop! If you keep this up, your lifeforce could be at risk."

"I…don't…care…" Joey said and staggered to his feet. "I got a lot of issue to take with Dartz. For what he did to Mai, for what he did to Ibuki, for what he did to Natsumi, for what he did to the entire world. And I ain't gonna let him push me around. NOBODY MAKES A FOOL OUTTA JOEY WHEELER!"

Dartz was surprised when red energy emitted from Joey's body, almost like ki. It was enough to push Gearfried to a limit enough to strike Orichalcos Magatsu four more times with each sword.

Then, Orichalcos Magatsu simply impaled Gearfried all the way through, causing Joey to cough up blood and collapse on the ground.

"Joey, no!"

Joey coughed a few more times, but nothing came out this time at least.

"It's okay…" He said to Yami. He gave him a tired smile. "I'm gonna be okay." He gave Yami a thumb's up. "You got this, Yug. Don't let that guy…do whatever he…wants."

Joey's arm then fell at his side as his soul too became one with the Orichalcos.

"Joey!" Yami exclaimed. He clenched a fist and then clenched his teeth and then glared at Dartz. He wasn't going to get away with this.

"An unexpected setback, but no matter," Dartz stated. "Now then, I've yet to even properly attack this turn and I think I'll use Orichalcos Magatsu's lightning to attack you, Kaiba."

"Bring it!" Kaiba snarled.

Orichalcos Magatsu raised its weapon to the ceiling and channeled a powerful bolt of lightning into the tip of the blade. Then it thrust the blade forward and blasted Cloned Wind Dragon with 16,200 damage.

Kaiba took a knee. "What…that's…"

"Wind monsters are vulnerable to lightning," Dartz pointed out. "And vice versa of course. It's disappointing that you couldn't merge Critias with something you more malleable. Now you will suffer the consequences."

"Kaiba, are you all right?" Yukizome asked.

"No," Kaiba stated. "I'm not." He could _not_ take another hit like that and he knew it. Worse, it was his turn. _I can't believe this._ He pushed himself to his feet, breathing ragged. "Yugi…you better not screw this up."

"Place your faith in me, Kaiba," Yami replied.

Kaiba snarled. "Dartz! Just because you defeated me doesn't mean you've won!" Kaiba shouted, drawing a thumb across his neck. "I dedicate this attack knowing that it will be your marked undoing in the long run! Seto Kaiba fears nothing! Cloned Wind Dragon! Attack!"

Cloned Wind Dragon blasted Orichalcos Magatsu for a firm 10,000 damage due to its power advantage.

 _We're nearly a quarter of the way there,_ Hajime thought. _We have to keep this up._

"Orichalcos Magatsu," Dartz stated. "Finish him."

The monster darted forward and impaled Critias' altered form through the stomach, forcing Kaiba to hold his own stomach as he dropped to one knee, eyes drooping. This was his limit. He'd fought a good battle, but he just couldn't keep it up anymore.

"Yugi…the rest…is up to you. I've…fought too hard…for you to lose. So…win this…"

Kaiba began to keel over, but Yukizome darted over to him to help steady him before Yami could. She then brought Kaiba down gently onto his back.

"You disgust me," she said, glaring at Dartz.

"My dear Chisa Yukizome, you're partly to blame for this tragedy. Take a look. Both young Hajime and the Pharaoh have summoned their dragons, but you've yet to put Iona onto the field."

"I have my reasons," Yukizome said as she slowly stepped back towards her spot on the battlefield on Hajime's left. "I was waiting for you to say that you'd put your final minion onto the field." She turned to face Dartz. "After all, now I know for certain that you don't have any additional tricks up your sleeve. So, as soon as Labrys falls to Magatsu's counterattack, you'll pay dearly!"

"We'll see about that," Dartz said, shrugging off Yukizome's threats. "Pharaoh. It's your turn. Don't keep me in suspense."

Yami growled. "Since Magatsu doesn't appear to be nearly as armored as Arrestarante, that means you're about to feel the _full_ _might_ of my Black Luster Dragon!"

"I can hardly wait," Dartz chuckled.

Yami growled. "Black Luster Dragon! Attack!"

Yami's monster swiped its claws at Orichalcos Magatsu landing a critical hit to the tune of 20,000 points of damage. And, for some reason, Magatsu did not retaliate.

"Ah! Black Luster Dragon nullifies counter attacks!" Hajime exclaimed.

"That's right!" Yami shouted. "And that means I'm not going anywhere any time soon!"

"We'll see about that Pharaoh," Dartz stated.

"Hajime," Yami nodded to his friend.

"Right," Hajime replied and Elemental Lord Dragon started to glow. "I activate a former ability of Elemental Lord Dragon since he was fused using Resurrection Dragon, I can fuse him one more time with a monster that's been destroyed, this time with Blackland Void Dragon!"

Blackland Void Dragon rose up out of the ground with a cry as it was pulled into a light that was emitted from Elemental Lord Dragon's entire body.

"Thus, I will create: Elemental Void Dragon!"

Hajime's dragon's eyes glowed royal blue as its entire body gained a darker hue of gold, two more pitch black wings and lava-like spikes on the sides of its tail, along with two extra horns. A purple jewel embedded itself on Elemental Void Dragon's forehead as all of its back spikes grew to the size of one-foot in length each, thick and hard like crystal, a smoky white essence like the center of a white hole appeared inside each crystal.

"Elemental Void Dragon, attack!" Hajime shouted. "Singularity Destruction Breath!"

Hajime's dragon fired a pure white beam like a white-hot dwarf star's light combined with the already cosmic-like energy of its previously blue beam.

The damage was severe: 12,000 points.

"We're a third of the way there now," Hajime stated.

"You'll not get even halfway on my watch," Dartz stated as Orichalcos Magatsu poised to counterattack Hajime. Hajime faltered backwards, his hair losing its glow for a moment, but he managed to right himself. It seemed even the leftover bits of Izuru had their limits of how much power it could grant him. No, more accurate to say, the more his soul was damaged, the harder it became to access that part of him.

"Hajime, are you all right?" Yukizome asked.

"Never…" Hajime panted. "Better." He then quickly righted himself, the full glow of his awakened state in full swing. As long as he kept up this form, he wasn't going down any time soon, or so he hoped.

"My move," Yukizome stated. "And I'll start by attacking with Artifact Labrys."

Yukizome's monster cut into Dartz for the full 230 points of its attack. Orichalcos Magatsu then retaliated and struck Labrys down, destroying it.

Yukizome hadn't a choice now. She had to summon Iona.

"I call upon the Wing of Iona!" Yukizome exclaimed. Iona's elegant appearance emerged on the battlefield along with a not-so-deafening roar. "And I choose to fuse her with this card," Yukizome said, holding it up. "My Wicked Eraser! Now my monsters! Combine to form Ishtar, the Oni Dragon!"

With purple skin scaled all over a demonic creature with long white hair, barely taller than Yukizome appeared at her side. With red nails, red lips, a long scaly tail and demonic horns that curved twice up above her head, the skimpily clad—in her short red skirt and parlor blouse—elf eared fusion of Iona stepped up onto the battlefield. A powerful aura radiated from her.

"Ishtar!" Yukizome exclaimed. "Attack! DIVINE WRATH!"

Charging a black and purple sphere above her head that crackled with cosmic energy, Ishtar grew it out until it was bigger than Magatsu itself and then threw it at the Orichalcos servant. The blast was all consuming and resulted in 10,000 points of damage.

Orichalcos Magatsu of course, retaliated and struck Ishtar with its weapon, dealing damage directly to Yukizome's soul. Yukizome faltered only for a moment, but stood resolutely otherwise.

And now, it was Dartz's turn. After carefully weighing his options, he decided on what to do. "Orichalcos Magatsu, unleash your bolt of judgment on Elemental Void Dragon!"

BANG!

Hajime's dragon was hit with 8,100 damage. Hajime staggered, panting heavily, but managed to keep his balance. He refused to falter. Yukizome and the Pharaoh needed his support at all costs.

"All right, my move!" Yami bellowed. "I attack with Black Luster Dragon!" Yami's attack hit home, managing to score a critical hit, which mean 4x the usual damage for a total of 20,000.

"We're nearly halfway there," Hajime said. "We just need to keep our momentum going."

"Then do it," Yami said to Hajime.

"Right!" Hajime exclaimed. "Elemental Void Dragon, attack!"

Hajime's dragon unleashed its bright white beam again as it barreled into Orichalcos Magatsu in one, continuous stream. 12,000 points of damage were reduced from Orichalcos Magatsu's health bar. Orichalcos Magatsu then stabbed Hajime's dragon and caused him to stagger back onto one foot, clutching his stomach, his eyes switching back and forth between red and his natural color for nearly 20 seconds before Hajime was able to focus his mind and maintain his current form. However, even now it seemed like he wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. Even like this, he was panting with exhaustion.

 _Halfway there,_ Hajime thought. _We just have to keep this up._

"My move," Yukizome said. "And I'll activate Iona's special ability and keep fusing cards to her. This time, to her current form of Ishtar, I add the great power of flame provided by Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju!"

Dogoran appeared with a thunderous roar as Ishtar floated up and back into the creature's body as the two fused together into each other like a singularity, which then exploded into a blast of flame, releasing a winged being with metal-angelic wings. The being still had Ishtar's shape, but her scales were now ignited and burning with mystical magenta fire. Her horns were on fire and so was her tail. Her blouse and skirt were now rigid like metal. Her eyes glowed yellow like the inside of a lantern. It was like an angel, a dragon, and a demon had merged to create this being.

"Behold! Ignited Ishtar! The Angel of Wrath!" Yukizome exclaimed. "Now! Attack with Hellborn Chasm of Fury!"

Ishtar lifted her arms and razed a pillar of cosmic energy below Orichalcos Magatsu, dealing 14,000 points of damage.

"That wasn't very wise Chisa Yukizome," Dartz stated as Orichalcos Magatsu darted towards Yukizome's monster. He watched as sparks flew as the weapons scrapped against Ishtar's tough, ignited scales. The damage output was unbelievably low: 3,500 points. "Impossible!"

"My monster is armored by its scales and its chest," Yukizome said, pointing a thumb at her chest. "You'll find it hard to damage me now."

"That's our Miss Yukizome," Hajime said with a smile.

"Dartz! Give up! There's no way you could possibly hope to take on all three of us!" Yami thundered.

"All three of you? No. But I won't have to," he smiled. "Orichalcos Magatsu, attack young Hajime again!"

A bolt of powerful lightning struck Hajime's dragon as Hajime took a knee, eyes bugging out. He was really pushing himself now. Sweat dripped onto the ground, or maybe it was drool. His vision was, for the moment, too blurry to tell.

"Hajime!" Yami called to him.

Hajime shook his head and just got back on his feet. He was not going down, not yet. He could not give up now. He _would not_ give up now.

"Hajime, you look like you're hitting your limit," Yukizome said in concern.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that," Hajime said, breathing heavily. "But I'm not going down until that bastard forces me down!"

"That can be arranged," Dartz chuckled.

"Hajime isn't going anywhere!" Yami exclaimed. "Not while I'm still standing! Timaeus! Attack!" No such luck with the critical hits this time it seemed. Black Luster Dragon did its normal 5,000 damage.

Hajime panted and then just yelled loudly, indicating for his dragon to attack. And while Yami had failed to get a critical hit, Hajime had succeeded in doing precisely that. 24,000 points of damage were delivered to Orichalcos Magatsu. Unfortunately, that meant Hajime was about to take just as much damage right back. The attack threw him off his feet as he hit the ground on his back.

"Hajime!" Yukizome exclaimed. She made to run over to him, but Hajime was already getting up.

"I…told you," he growled. "If you want me to go down…you're going to have to put me down yourself!" Hajime hobbled back to his initial position, standing hunched over, panting, one eye closed. He could not maintain his bravado for much longer. If Dartz attacked him again, that was the end of it for certain. But, Hajime wanted to prove that he could hang on for that long. He refused to quit.

 _We Hinatas aren't good for much financially, but we're always reliable…right dad?_ Hajime thought, recalling the family motto.

Yukizome knew the worst was about to come, but she had no choice, but to keep moving forward. "I'll add another card to the power of Iona!" she declared. "I'm selecting none other than Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

From where Kaiba was collapsed on the ground, the spirit of his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon rose up and then converted itself into a single spiraling twister of energy that shot into Iona in the current form of Ishtar. A powerful blue light gave off as the transformation happened in just that instant. What remained was a three headed humanoid with scales as blue as the sky, ignited with flames and crackling with lightning. It had dragon-like wings that matched that of Blue-Eyes White Dragon perfectly and radiated with a plasma-like aura. The horns on each of its heads were now much shorter dragon horns as they had appeared when Hajime had controlled Elemental Lord Dragon. The being's tail was armored all over like plate metal and its hands were sharp claws like human-sized dragon nails. The heads of each creature had sharp teeth and their eyes were deep royal blue in color. The being had six arms to boot as well as six wings. The hair on the heads of the monster was white like driven snow.

"Behold! Goddess of White Dragons!"

All three heads growled in unison.

"Goddess of White Dragons, unleash your fury! Divine Destruction Burst!"

Creating a ball of destructive energy that was the same size that the previous version of Iona had thrown, Goddess of White Dragons then used her six arms to convert the ball into a concentrated beam that ripped into Orichalcos Magatsu for 22,000 points of damage.

Orichalcos Magatsu darted forward to strike Yukizome's monster, but, much to Dartz's surprise, Yukizome's monster dodged the counterattack as it took flight.

"I'm getting more and more adept against your monster, Dartz," Yukizome said. "Pretty soon, you won't be able to damage my monster at all."

"Hmph, we'll see about that," Dartz stated. "Orichalcos Magatsu! Split your lightning into three! Strike these fools down!"

Green lightning rained down onto Timaeus, Pythagoras, and Iona, dealing 2,700 damage to each of them.

Yami and Yukizome clutched their shoulders, having not expected the multi-attack. Hajime, however, was on the ground.

"Hajime!" Yukizome crouched down at his side, feeling for his pulse, only to realize how silly that was, his hair had stopped glowing. "No…"

Grinding his teeth, Yami thundered, "TIMAEUS! ATTACK!"

Timaeus smashed its claws into Orichalcos Magatsu, dealing another 5,000 damage.

"I…guess it's just us now…" Yukizome said, barely loud enough for Yami to hear.

"Are you going to be all right?" Yami asked.

"No," Yukizome said as she got up and took a step beside Yami, glaring at Dartz, speaking calmly. "I'm angry."

With Hajime down for the count, Yukizome now knew which monster she wanted to fuse next into Iona. "I call upon the power of Blackland Void Dragon!"

Iona's power surged as a black hole seemed to open beneath her, sucking her in. "Behold, the power of the void that everything trembles before," Yukizome stated. "Feel the wrath of the moon devourer! I call upon Bakunawa, Dragon of the Void!"

A _gigantic_ serpentine dragon colored purple and several times Yukizome's sized wrapped around her, giving her a berth of a 3-foot radius in all directions. It was nowhere near as big as Osiris the Sky Dragon, but it was much, _much_ scarier and horrifying to look at it with its sharper, more defined scales, fins-like protrusions jutting off its body and its horrifyingly demonic face, empty orange eyes and its mouth had a sinister orange glow to it. Its short fore arms and fore legs were angled and bent like an insects and both sets of limbs were at opposite ends of its long body. And the whole creature was wreathed in thick shadows.

"And if you think this is bad, just wait until next turn when I add Five Headed Dragon on top of that," Yukizome stated. "Bakunawa! Attack!"

Yukizome's monster unleashed a destructive orange beam that plowed into Magatsu Izanagi with extreme prejudice. 30,000 damage was the result.

Dartz glared as, with but a hand gesture and a grunt, he ordered Orichalcos Magatsu to attack.

However, as it approached Bakunawa, Black Luster Dragon intercepted the attack.

Yami glared. "As long as I'm still standing," he growled under his breath venomously, "You won't hurt anyone else! I SWEAR IT!"

The counterattack really did a number on Yami to the tune of 15,000 damage. Yami was panting heavily.

Dartz chuckled. "Reaching your limit, Pharaoh?"

"Pharaoh, I could've taken it! Why did you do that? That was stupid!" Yukizome chided.

"Like I said, I will not allow Dartz to harm anyone else! Don't forget he can attack us both at the same time!" Yami exclaimed.

"You're right, I can," Dartz chuckled. "But why bother when I can take you out of the picture in one more move!"

Orichalcos Magatsu charged its lightning and struck Timaeus hard for a critical hit.

Yami screamed as Timaeus keeled over, Black Luster Soldier bouncing on the ground and landing faced-won.

"Pharaoh!" Yukizome exclaimed.

Yami crouched on the ground, body numb. The Orichalcos surrounding him.

"So…that's it then."

"YES!" Dartz exclaimed. "Finally! The Pharaoh's soul is mine and with it, the Great Leviathan shall awaken!"

However, Yami got up and staggered towards Yukizome, the seal of the Orichalcos following him.

"It doesn't matter how far you walk away, the Orichalcos will…" Dartz stopped smiling when he saw the Pharaoh reach Yukizome. "Hmm?"

Yami reached up and grabbed the chain of the Millennium Puzzle. "Take…this…" he told Yukizome, placing it in her hands. "Let…it…protect…yooooou…"

Plat!

Yami collapsed on the ground at Yukizome's feet, his soul now appearing on the wall of the Orichalcos. And then…nothing happened.

"I don't understand. The Great Leviathan should be awakening! I have the Pharaoh's soul!"

Yukizome laughed joylessly. "Dartz, you don't get it, do you?"

"Don't get what?" Dartz asked, heart beating a little faster.

The shadows of the room kept Dartz from seeing the expression on Yukizome's face. "The Pharaoh is and was a strong, determined soul, but what you needed wasn't his soul, you needed his power and all of it. And that power, no matter how temporary…" Yukizome said as she tore off her apron. She then undid her hair tie and placed the Millennium Puzzle around her neck. The eye gave off a bright glow, illuminating her as she stepped from out of Bakunawa's protection and crouched down towards the fallen Black Luster Soldier. With but a tap from her finger, he dissipated into light and that light dove on Bakunawa.

"Behold, the power of knowledge! The deceptive tongue that awoke humanity to the truth! The destroyer of paradise! Defiant of God! Nahash Adonai, Serpent of Eden! I call upon your power now!"

Armor pieces among armor pieces attached themselves to Bakunawa, his face becoming more serpentine, fins fading and being covered by armor until finally the creature had Black Luster Soldier's full power at its disposal.

Yukizome's hair fluttered in a breeze created by the Millennium Puzzle. The Pharaoh's will had been entrusted to her. No, the fate of _humanity_ had been heaped upon her shoulders. Iona's will and her Ancient Atlantean magic was awakening within Yukizome, again, however temporary. And she was going see to it that Dartz and his little scheme got crushed under her heeled foot.

She stomped her heel on the floor of the chamber and it echoed in the unlit room. Yukizome's entire body glowed with the light from the Millennium Puzzle as Nahash Adonai aimed its head at Orichalcos Magatsu.

It didn't matter how much stronger Dartz's monster had become. It didn't stand a chance against another attack from Yukizome. But Yukizome wasn't interested in just Yukizome's monster, she was going to shatter Dartz's Seal of Orichalcos, _just in case_ he was lying about this being the last one.

With a firm glare and her arm pointed straight at Dartz and Orichalcos Magatsu, she only gave a one-word command to Nahash Adonai. "Fetch."

Giving off the _loudest roar in the entire battle,_ Nahash Adonai unleashed a golden orange beam that completely disintegrated Orichalcos Magatsu and blasted _through_ Dartz's seal and slammed Dartz against the wall of the chamber as he fell on the ground, dirtying his robe.

"Game over," Yukizome said. "I win."

Dartz grunted as he got to his feet, watching as Nahash Adonai faded into light, but the glow below Yukizome's chest from the Millennium Puzzle did not.

"The souls have not been freed from your grasp," Yukizome stated calmly. "I take it that means that your soul still has some fight left in it."

"Ah, good, that saves me the explanation," Dartz said as he _finally_ loaded his deck into his duel disk. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Yukizome said, holding her hands out. "Let's."

With a clap of her hands, accessing the magic Iona's spirit had given her, the chamber faded into the background, changing the scenery around her and Dartz to that out of outer space.

Dartz looked around, confused.

"I thought that the scenery was getting kind of boring," Yukizome said. "Besides, it's what you wanted too, right?"

Dartz smirked. "Indeed."

Using Iona's magic once more, Yukizome waved her left hand above her shoulder. Cards started flying towards her from her allies, creating a unique deck using the best cards from her friends and allies. She loaded this unique, combined deck into her duel disk.

"It's just like 10,000 years ago, my darling Iona," Dartz stated.

"My name is Chisa Yukizome. You can leave me a message for your long dead wife," Yukizome said contemptuously. She activated her duel disk.

"Hmph, well then, I suppose I—

"No. I'm going first!" Yukizome exclaimed. She held up her fingers like she was going to snap them. "Dartz, you don't get it. I _hate_ this. The sound of my heart in my ears, the fate of the world on my shoulders. All I wanted to be is the nice, kind, all loving motherly person that people can rely on, that people can turn to when their dog chews up their carpet, or their child tracks mud into the house. I'm _really_ not cut out for this hero thing." Her voice was calm and crisp, yet Dartz could hear the animosity behind them. He could _feel_ Yukizome's anger boiling within. "But you _pushed_ me," she said, glaring. "You made me angry. I don't like being angry. _Understand?"_ Dartz felt as though Yukizome had slashed him from shoulder to hip with an invisible sword. "We played your game. Now we play ours. Mine, my friends' the game the world cherishes. I beat you at your game and now I'm going to school you in mine."

"And know this Dartz, by the end of this duel, you'll be crying your eyes out to your daddy. Like a little," she tightened her gaze, " _bitch!"_ Only then did Yukizome snap her fingers and the top six cards of her deck magically appeared in them. Both duelist's life points racked up to 4,000.

Dartz had made his bed. Now he was going to sleep in it. It was just him and Yukizome now. All or nothing. The battle for everyone's souls had begun and Yukizome was making no compromises. She would save the world and she would make sure Dartz understood that he messed with the wrong redhead.

* * *

 **(A/N: Ohhhhhhh SNAP! Literally…sort of. Well, who could've predicted this outcome? That's right? Chisa Yukizome Vs Dartz. One on one. No holds barred. Combo deck Vs Orichalcos deck. Iona's spirit is fueling Yukizome's tranquil rage. Can the world's Ultimate Housekeeper overcome Dartz's incredibly broken Orichalcos deck** _ **by herself?**_ **Well, thanks to Iona, she is packing all five dragons in her deck and she's also got Legend of Heart buried somewhere in there as well.**

 **If the "game" I came up with felt strangely arbitrary, that's cause some of it was. I had to take many breaks, that's why some of it looks like it was summarized. I mean shit, if I kept announcing every attack I would have gone crazy. You guys got the meat and potatoes of the situation anyway right now. Thank god that this chapter did not exceed 26,000 words or I would've just split it in half. Amusingly enough, this is the longest chapter in the fic where no canon content is included. The other three longest chapters deal with Yugi's first canon duel with Rafael, Kaiba and Yugi's duel in Battle City and Yugi's duel with Joey when under mind control.**

 **Apologies if the game got confusing, long, boring or any number of negative things. I really don't know what to say, other than that Yukizome has gotten out her broom: the broom of sweeping XD.**

 **And yes, I know Yukizome didn't use the cards Nagito gave her. I'm saving that ;D. Trust me, there's more cool shit to come next chapter. Until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	83. The Battle for Everyone's Souls Part 2

**(A/N: Once again, got nothing much to say really. Let's get it started)**

* * *

Yukizome fanned her cards out in her hand, taking careful note of each one. She stood in complete silence for about a minute or two, Dartz carefully observing her. She wasn't just analyzing the strategies she could make with her current hand, but rather the possibilities of what she could draw down to the last statistic. One thing she knew for certain was that Dartz was _not_ going to make this easy. So, she would have to plan out each turn carefully. The words "perfect play" came to her mind. There could be _no_ mistakes.

"I summon Cyber Harpie to the field! In attack mode!" Yukizome exclaimed.

Mai's Cyber Harpie floated elegantly onto the field with a wild cry.

"Next, I'll set three cards face-down," the redhead stated, leaving her with only two cards in her hand. "That'll conclude my turn."

"Very well," Dartz replied. "Then I shall begin by summoning Orichalcos Gigas, in attack mode!"

A hulking brown monster appeared with teeth that could scare a shark. It only had 400 attack points though.

"And next, an old favorite, the Seal of Orichalcos!" Dartz declared. The seal locked Yukizome and Dartz in, boosting Gigas' attack by 500 points up to 900.

 _Why did he play such a weak monster?_ Yukizome wondered.

"Orichalcos Gigas, attack Chisa Yukizome!"

Gigas charged forward, but Cyber Harpie greatly outclassed him. With her claws, she cut Dartz's monster down to size, destroying it. However, suddenly the ground was blasted open by Gigas' massive fist and the monster crawled out of the graveyard with now 1,400 attack points as Dartz's live points sat comfortably at 3,100.

"Next, I shall set one card face-down," Dartz stated. "Completing my turn."

Yukizome wasn't sure what to do, but she got Dartz's strategy. If she attacked his monster again, it would become stronger than Cyber Harpie. Fortunately, as she knew, she had already planned for being put on the backfoot. She drew the top card of her deck. "My move," she stated, placing the card in her hand. She scanned the three cards in her hand and then made a decision based on what she had. "I'll start by attacking with Cyber Harpie!"

Mai's borrowed monster darted forward excitedly and cut Gigas down to size once more. Dartz's life points were reduced to 2,700 points, but Mai knew his monster would be back. And that was _exactly_ what she was counting on.

"Gigas! Return to my side!" Dartz commanded. Gigas burst through the ground and stood with a mighty 1,900 attack points, more than enough to destroy Cyber Harpie. "Next, I'll activate my trap card! Martyr's Curse! This will force Cyber Harpie and Gigas to do battle!"

"And in response, I activate my trap card: Dark Renewal!" Yukizome flipped her trap card face-up. It was one of Yugi's favorites. "And since my trap card was activated last, according to the rules of a chain, my card resolves first. Now, per the rules of my trap card, I'll send both of our monsters to the graveyard in order to summon, from my _deck_ the one, the only, Dark Magician!"

Yugi's favorite monster arrived on the field of battle with 2,500 attack points, unopposed to a monster on Dartz's side of the field.

"And since the chain is still going and you have no monsters on the field, your Martyr's Curse trap is now invalid!" Yukizome exclaimed.

The trap card disintegrated.

"How very clever, Chisa Yukizome," Dartz said with a smirk. "But it would be poor of you to rest on your laurels just yet. Orichalcos Gigas! Return to the field!" Dartz commanded. His eternally reviving monster returned to the field now with 2,400 attack points.

 _If I attack with Dark Magician, I won't be able to keep him on the field until my turn._ Yukizome looked at the three cards in her hand. _And in this duel, every card counts._ "I end my turn!" she declared.

"Very well," Dartz said, drawing the top card of his deck. "First, I shall summon to the field Orichalcos Malevolence, in attack mode!" A monster with 1,500 attack points and 1,000 defense points with the appearance of a dragon made entirely out of lava appeared on the battlefield. Its attack power was then increased to 2,000 due to the effects of the Seal of Orichalcos. "My dear Chisa, you probably have a strategy all set in mind to deal with the Seal of Orichalcos, don't you?"

"I'd say I'm confident in my tactics, yes," Chisa replied.

"I see, but then what will you do," Dartz said as he held up a Seal of Orichalcos magic card with two rings around it. "When the seal has far greater power than little Hiyoko and Gundham Tanaka led you to believe."

Yukizome gasped. An enhancement spell. She should've suspected as such, but she had no idea what it could do. _This…changes everything,_ she thought.

"I activate Orichalcos Deuteros!" A second layer to the Seal of Orichalcos appeared around the original layer, glowing brightly. "Now, thanks to this enhancement to the Seal of Orichalcos, I can gain life points equal to the number of monsters I have on the field and I can activate this ability once per turn as well. But, for now…" Dartz said, pausing as his life points darted up to 3,700 points. "This will more than suffice."

Yukizome growled to herself, showing no teeth, staring at the field. What was she going to do now?

"I'm sure you know what happens next," Dartz chuckled. "Orichalcos Gigas! Attack Dark Magician!"

Gigas darted towards the Dark Magician, but Yugi's best monster erected a barrier around its entire body by slamming the pommel of its staff into the ground and Gigas was disintegrated from the counterattack energy that was set off when its fist punched the barrier. However, as predictable as the sun rising in the morning, Gigas returned to the field with 2,900 attack points, more than enough to kill Dark Magician. Dartz's life points dropped to 3,600. "Next, I shall attack with Orichalcos Malevolence!"

Okay, admittedly, Yukizome hadn't expected a second kamikaze attack. Dartz's lava dragon breathed copious amounts of its hot liquid at the Dark Magician, but just like with Gigas, it was completely destroyed by the purple clad spellcaster. Dartz's life points then fell to 3,100.

"And what was the point of that exactly?" Yukizome asked.

"So I can play this magic card: Impact Revive!" Dartz exclaimed as the magic card was played face-up on the field. "This will allow me to return any monster from my graveyard to the field, have it gain 500 attack and then, I'm allowed to attack with all of my monsters again."

"Interesting," Yukizome. "Also dangerous. Dismissed!" Yukizome exclaimed. "I activate Magic Jammer!" She held up a card in her hand. "By sending one card in my hand to the graveyard, I can negate the effects of any magic card that was activated."

Dartz's magic card sparked with lightning and then exploded. Dartz covered his eyes with his arm as the dust kicked up towards him. Yukizome just stared at him, her eyes steely with the glow reflected off the Millennium Puzzle.

"A good show of effort, but ultimately fruitless," Dartz stated, his posture relaxed, still holding one card in his hand. "Orichalcos Gigas is still now more than a match for any monster you could possibly summon. Suffice to say, despite your best efforts, you've now put yourself in a corner."

"Perhaps," Yukizome said as she drew the top card of her deck, bringing her back up to three. "Or perhaps I was just waiting for the right opportunity. I activate Pot of Greed." Dartz watched Yukizome draw two more cards, bringing her up to four. "Next, I'll activate Premature Burial!" Yukizome said, playing the card from her hand. "By giving up 800 life points," she said as her life points fell to 3,200, "I can revive a single monster in my graveyard, and I choose the monster I discarded with Magic Jammer: Blackland Fire Dragon!"

Dartz was a bit confused by this choice. Blackland Fire Dragon was pathetically weak. What could Yukizome possibly hope to gain with it?

"And next, I'll activate Polymerization!" Yukizome declared. "This will allow me to fuse together Blackland Fire Dragon, Koumouri Dragon and Versago the Destroyer in order to summon Hajime's favorite monster! Come on out! Blackland Void Dragon!"

Hajime's serpentine monstrosity of a dragon emerged on the battlefield behind Yukizome. Yukizome extended her arm straight towards Dartz, fingers spread, knuckles curled slightly. "He may not be as strong as when Hajime uses him, but he's still plenty powerful thanks to the fusion monsters I decided to borrow!" Yukizome declared as Blackland Void Dragon's attack power went up from 3,100 to 4,500 attack points. "Blackland Void Dragon, attack!" Yukizome exclaimed as the monster rushed past her. "Void Gale Blast!"

Blackland Void Dragon flew into the center of the battlefield and prepared to rain down unholy hell on Orichalcos Gigas.

"I activate the second ability of Orichalcos Deuteros," Dartz declared. "By sacrificing my monster as tribute, I can completely destroy your attacking monster!"

Orichalcos Gigas faded into light, roaring in protest as a ring of Orichalcos energy ensnared Blackland Void Dragon and crushed its midsection, destroying it. Yukizome bit her lip, waiting for Orichalcos Gigas to return to the field any second, but nothing happened. _What?_ Did that mean…?

Dartz seemed tense, trying to maintain a poker face, but Yukizome was well-adept enough to spot tells.

"Heh, you're wide open, aren't you? Orichalcos Gigas can't revive itself from being sacrificed, only from other means of being sent to the graveyard from the field. Perfect timing then!" Yukizome declared. "Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician extended his arm and made the world go photo negative as Dartz groaned, taking a knee, clutching his heart as his life points crumbled all the way to 600, giving Yukizome a tremendous lead.

 _Huh. This wasn't so bad after all,_ Yukizome thought. She was on the verge of winning. Dartz had only one card in his hand and all she needed was to give him one good smack and victory was hers.

"I must admit…you're as tenacious and skilled as Iona was," Dartz stated. He stood up.

"What did happen between you and Iona anyway?" Yukizome asked. That was the one part of the puzzle she did not have.

"When the Seal of Orichalcos arrived in our paradise of Atlantis, it began to infect the populace, turning those it considered evil into hideous monsters. Iona was no exception. With her grotesque fangs and dagger sized nails, she attacked me viciously." Dartz could still remember Iona's hissing in his face, drool splattering his cheeks. "I had no choice, but to cut her down. I thought I had killed her, but that damned fool Pythagoras managed to not only cure her, but restore her to her human state. Iona tried to explain to me, tried to tell me that the Orichalcos was the root cause of all the world's problems, that I was the one turning into the wicked tyrant."

"You should've believed her when you had the chance," Yukizome stated.

"You and her are both fools," Dartz responded. "The Orichalcos turned the wicked into monsters and left the pure with their humanity! Even by the end of the war, Timaeus, Critias, Hermos, Pythagoras, and even my beloved Iona, they had all turned themselves into hideous beasts to stop the power of the Orichalcos."

"The Orichalcos will revive the Leviathan that will destroy the world," Yukizome said. "That sounds like evil to me."

Dartz sighed. "Dear me, you even sound like Iona now. As I explained to her, the pure of heart, those deemed worthy by the Orichalcos shall survive. The Great Leviathan is a powerful monster that will flood the world and return it to its natural state, a paradise with only a single floating continent atop its waters, the continent of Atlantis!"

Yukizome shook her head. "You don't realize it, do you?" Yukizome asked rhetorically. She then pointed at Dartz's forehead. "The Orichalcos hasn't judged humanity, it's brought it to ruin. You don't realize it because what you call purity is actually brainwashing! Just as you have used others as pawns for the revival of the Great Leviathan, so to is the Orichalcos using _you_ as its pawn."

"Silence!" Dartz exclaimed.

"You only wish me to be quiet because somewhere inside you know it's true. Tell me, o' King of Atlantis. Would a fair and just, and pure king use people and unmake the world as you have?"

Dartz shook his head. "No, but I have no need of kingship anymore. I have no need of humanity anymore. The world will be reborn. _That_ is what matters."

"You're so indoctrinated that you aren't even listening to yourself," Yukizome stated. "So it seems, in the end, my true enemy is not you, nor Atlantis, but the Orichalcos itself."

"If you mark the Orichalcos as your enemy, then I shall stop you," Dartz stated.

"And if you're going to try and wipe out humanity, I will stop you. And if I fall, others will rise up as well. Kyosuke, my friends, even the others in Battle City that my students met and befriended. You will never win, Dartz. Because goodness and hope will always triumph over wickedness and despair."

"You philosophize well, Chisa Yukizome," Dartz said, drawing the top card of his deck. "But you lack the strength to put your words into action."

"War determines not who is right, only who is left," Yukizome mused to herself. This situation seemed to fit that idiom.

Dartz only smiled in response. "I think I'll activate a magic card you're overly familiar with: Monster Reborn!"

Yukizome gasped. Uh oh. That couldn't be good.

"And I think I'll use it to revive Orichalcos Gigas once more!" Dartz's monster growled as it returned to the field now with 3,400 attack points. "Orichalcos Gigas! Destroy Dark Magician!"

This time, Dark Magician hadn't the power to stand up to Dartz and was promptly destroyed, causing Yukizome's life points to drop down to 2,300.

"Hmm, oh yes, I almost forgot. I activate the power of Orichalcos Deuteros, letting me regain 500 life points." Dartz's life total went back up to 1,100.

 _Well, so much for an easy victory,_ Yukizome thought.

"I think that'll do for now," Dartz stated. "Feeling the pressure yet, my dear Chisa?"

"Only Kyouske gets to call me his dear Chisa," Yukizome responded. "But I'm managing," she stated and went for the top card of her deck. "My move!" She drew the top card and looked at it. _Bottomless Trap Hole! Perfect! But…_ she looked at the field and at her sole face-down card. _I don't have any way of utilizing it without getting Orichalcos Gigas off the field._

"I'll end my turn," Yukizome stated.

Dartz raised an eyebrow. Yukizome had to have some sort of plan if she thought she could survive a direct attack from Orichalcos Gigas. And, as Dartz drew the top card of his deck, the two cards in his hand left him with no alternative other than to spring that very trap.

"First, I'll activate the power of Orichalcos Deuteros!" Dartz exclaimed. His life points increased to 1,600. "And next, I'll attack with Orichalcos Gigas!"

"I activate a Quick-play spell!" Yukizome exclaimed. "Scapegoat!" _Thanks, Joey._ She thought as the four sheep tokens appeared.

Gigas' massive fist could only collide into one of the colorful sheep tokens, allowing Yukizome to protect her life points.

"I see. So that was your plan back during your first turn. If I had managed to remove Cyber Harpie from the field, you had those little eyesores prepared as a backup plan and Magic Jammer in case I tried to remove it from the field forcibly. I can see now why Gurimo struggled with you so and little Hiyoko was not a match for you at all. You truly are a force to be reckoned with."

"Too little too late to be coming to that conclusion now," Yukizome stated, glaring and speaking in a dull monotone. "Are you done with your turn?"

"Hmm, I suppose I am," Dartz said, his confident smile never leaving his lips.

Yukizome drew the top card of her deck. It was Yugi's Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. _I could play this face-down, but if Dartz plays a monster with less than 1,900 attack points or finds a way to switch this monster into attack position, I'm in no position to take 2,000 points of damage right now. I'll just have to stall for now,_ Yukizome thought.

"I set one card face-down onto the field," she declared, setting her Bottomless Trap Hole. "That'll end my turn."

"I see. Very well then, my move," Dartz said and drew the top card of his deck, bringing him up to two cards. Ah, now things would get interesting. "I give up 500 life points," Dartz stated as his life points decreased to 1,100, "In order to summon to the field Orichalcos Kyutora!" A green monster that looked like a cyclops, a Kuriboh, and a spider got mashed together in a splicing chamber appeared on the battlefield with 500 attack and 500 defense points. Its attack points then increased to 1,000 points. "Next, I'll activate the effect of Orichalcos Deuteros to give myself 1,000 life points back." Dartz's life total shot up to 2,100, almost even with Yukizome's. "And finally, I'll have Gigas and Kyutora destroy two of your little ovine minions there," Dartz stated.

Gigas punched one of the scapegoats out of existence and Kyutora fired a beam that destroyed another, leaving Yukizome with only the blue colored sheep token.

"You had best play a monster, Chisa Yukizome," Dartz stated. "If you don't, you'll be wiped out by a direct attack from Orichalcos Gigas."

 _He's right about that,_ Yukizome thought, teeth clenched in frustration. _But…what do I do? I wasn't expecting the Orichalcos to have a second layer to it,_ She bit the side of her thumbnail. _And what if it has a third layer…what do I…?_

The Millennium Puzzle glowed brighter and then started to fade.

 _Huh? The puzzle?_ Yukizome stared at the Millennium Puzzle, feeling its warm glow around her hands as she held it. _I see. If I start to doubt myself, then it's all over._ The puzzle's glow became a bit brighter. _Then I won't doubt myself. I'll trust you, the others and my students that are hoping for us to succeed. I will not fail!_ The puzzle glowed brighter, nearly blinding Dartz.

"I'm not afraid of you, Dartz," Yukizome stated. "No, more accurate to say, _we_ are not afraid of you. I'm not fighting alone. I have all of my allies together with me and together, we shall triumph!" Yukizome said as she put two fingers on the top card of her deck, drawing it. She bent over slightly as her arms whipped out behind her in an overdramatic fashion. Lightning sparked as she drew the top card of her deck. Her body was all aglow with the power of the Millennium Puzzle. There was no need to worry. The others would not let her down. All she had to do was stay in the fight and the resources, the tools, would come to her.

 _I've spent so much time taking care of other people, that I've forgotten what it's like to have other people aid me. That's what you and I did when we attended Hope's Peak, right Kyouske?_ Yukizome thought as she looked at the card in her hand. "Get ready, Dartz, because the real battle starts now. I activate the Fang of Critias!"

Kaiba's dragon appeared on the battlefield with a tempestuous growl. "And I'll combine it together with my face-down trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole!"

A big hole opened in the ground on Yukizome's side of the field as Critias was sucked into it like a genie being sucked into a lamp.

"Now!" She exclaimed, holding her hand out over the hole. "Combine your powers to create Bottomless Hole Worm Dragon!"

Critias' head and neck emerged out of the ground like it was some sort of subterranean worm creature, roaring at Dartz loudly. It had 0 attack points and 0 defense points.

"And next, I'll activate Bottomless Hole Worm Dragon's special ability!" Yukizome exclaimed. "By removing one card in my graveyard from play," she said, ejecting Cyber Harpie. "I can remove any monster on the field with 1,500 or more attack points. And I choose your Orichalcos Gigas!"

Critias' gigantic mouth opened as its seemingly endless neck stretched onward, gulping Orichalcos Gigas into its mouth and swallowing the monster whole like a frilled shark. Then, the monster retreated deep into the hole, its yellow eyes peering eerily out from below.

"What's more, Bottomless Hole Worm Dragon cannot be attacked unless it's by a monster with fewer than 1,500 attack points. After all, any monster with 1,500 or more attack points that gets summoned to the field, can easily fall victim to its special ability. So go ahead and make your move," Yukizome goaded.

"I hate to disappoint you, but you've left yourself wide open to Kyutora," Dartz stated. "It only has 1,000 attack points."

"Perhaps, but it also means I've left you with no other option that to only attack me with weak monsters this turn," Yukizome stated. "I'd gladly give up 1,000 life points while I can afford it, if it means I can crush you."

"What a foolish notion. You'll just bring yourself that much closer to your demise," Dartz stated and drew the top card of his deck. "I attack with Orichalcos Kyutora and destroy your Bottomless Hole Worm Dragon!"

Kyutora fired a beam that went forward and then arched down into the hole, destroying the dragon within. Yukizome stood in place as her life points trailed down to 1,300.

"Next, I'll summon to the field Orichalcos Whooknow," Dartz stated as a pale blue sphere appeared with all sorts of Orichalcos-colored lines etched into it. It had 1,200 attack points and 900 defense points. The emblem then appeared on the monster and its attack points increased to 1,700. "When Orichalcos Whooknow is summoned to the field, I automatically get to draw until I'm holding four cards," Dartz stated, doing precisely that. "And next, I'll activate the power of Orichalcos Deuteros, increasing my life points. However, since Orichalcos Whooknow is on the field, my increase doubles." Dartz's life points increased to 4,100.

 _Not good,_ Yukizome thought, teeth clenched in frustration.

"My, how the tides have turned," Dartz stated. "Weren't you the one, only so many turns ago, on the verge of taking me down?"

Yukizome growled lowly, frowning. _I was careless._

"Please, by all means, make your move. I'm looking forward to it," Dartz stated.

"Just watch me go!" Yukizome exclaimed, lightning sparking as she drew her next card. _Another dragon?_ She flipped it around to see what it was. Oh. This bode well. "I summon to the field, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! In attack mode!" Yukizome declared as the elf warrior stood on the battlefield.

"And next, I'll combine his power with the Legendary Eye of Timaeus!"

Timaeus stormed the battlefield and merged together with Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, gaining celtic war paint all over its body as Celtic Guradian stood atop it like a mount, suddenly having a shield in its off hand.

"Behold! Celtic War Dragon!" Her monster had 2,300 attack points and 2,000 defense points.

"Celtic War Dragon! Attack!" Yukizome declared. "Destroy Orichalcos Whooknow!"

Celtic War Dragon blasted a continuous stream of blue flame from its mouth at the spherical ball, intending to destroy it.

"How quick we are to forget," Dartz stated. "I can simply sacrifice Whooknow and rid the field of your monster."

Yukizome smiled. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" she asked. "But Celtic War Dragon has a special ability! When it attacks a monster with greater than 1,500 attack points, spell, trap, and monster effects can't be activated until after the Damage step."

Dartz only frowned as Yukizome's monster's flame blasted into Dartz's monster, destroying it, reducing his life points to 3,500.

"Don't think that the Legendary Dragons will save you forever," Dartz stated.

"But they will," Yukizome said. "Your actions only delay the inevitable."

"I could say the same back to you," Dartz said and drew the top card of his deck. "I set a monster face-down in defense mode," he said as the sideways hologram appeared. "And next, I'll activate the power of Orichalcos Deuteros, increasing my life points again." Dartz's life points were now at 4,500. "Next, I'll set one card face-down," Dartz said as the face-down hologram appeared. "I think I'll end my turn for now."

"My move then," Yukizome stated and drew the top card of her deck. Excellent. One of Kaiba's cards. This would help her out. "I activate Card of Demise. This will let me draw until I'm holding five cards, at the cost that I'll throw out my entire hand five turns later."

"Considering how this duel is going," Dartz chuckled, "You'll all too likely meet that penalty."

"We'll see," Yukizome stated and drew until she was holding five cards. She looked at the field. Celtic War Dragon's ability only worked on face-up monsters and Kyutora was too weak to allow it to take effect. Yukizome looked at the cards in her hand. "I'll set three cards face-down onto the field!" she declared as the three holograms appeared behind her dragon. "That'll end my turn."

"An interesting decision," Dartz stated. "But I'm afraid your efforts are pointless." Dartz drew the top card of his deck. "I summon to the field Orichalcos Zeon." A creature with blades for legs, a woman's torso, a gigantic, red telescope for a head, wearing a turquoise dress, appeared on the battlefield with 400 attack points and 2,200 defense points. The Orichalcos emblem appeared on the lens of the telescope and increased the monster's power to 900 points. "Next, I will activate the power of Orichalcos Zeon. In exchange for 1,000 life points, I can look at all of your face-down spell or trap cards." His life points descended to 3,500.

Yukizome jolted back. "What?"

"Let's see what you're hiding, Chisa Yukizome."

All of Yukizome's spell and trap cards were revealed: Magical Hats, Mirror Wall, and Skull Dice.

"I see. Those are some incredibly dangerous cards," Dartz stated as the cards went back to being face-down. "I'll have to carefully come up with a strategy around them."

Yukizome clenched her teeth. So much for the easy way out.

"I believe I'll activate the power of Orichalcos Deuteros," Dartz stated, life points going up to 5,000. "That'll end my turn."

 _Now what?_ Yukizome thought. With only weak monsters on the field, and one face-down monster, Yukizome didn't have any means of surprising Dartz. The Millennium Puzzle dimmed a little, causing Yukizome to gasp. _Right, no second guessing myself,_ she thought. _I have to stay positive. Let's go!_ She drew the top card of her deck. She had drawn the Pharaoh's Change of Heart magic card. "I activate Change of Heart!" Yukizome exclaimed. "This will let me take control of any monster on your side of the field! I think you know which one I want, Dartz," Yukizome stated. "I'm targeting your face-down monster!"

The sideways hologram pivoted slowly and moved to Yukizome's side of the field. "Now I think I'll flip it into attack mode!"

The monster that Yukizome had brought to her side of the field turned out to be a Cerberus, as noted by its three heads. The canine creature had a black body with a green underbelly that was glowing just like the Seal of Orichalcos. Its feet were pitchforks instead of normal paws. The monster's eyes and the inside of its mouths glowed green just like the Orichalcos. The monster had 1,700 attack points and 1,200 defense points. Since the monster was currently serving Yukizome, it did not gain a boon from the Orichalcos.

"I don't know what this is," Yukizome stated. "But I'm going to attack with it! Go! Minion of the Orichalcos! Destroy Orichalcos Zeon!" Yukizome ordered the monster to charge.

Dartz only smiled as Zeon crouched Yukizome's stolen monster seemed to stop dead in its tracks as it collided head first into a barrier projected by Zeon. The Cerberus staggered back in a daze as Yukizome's life points dropped to 800. "What?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Orichalcos Zeon can change the battle position of one monster on either side of the field once per turn. So, I've ordered her to switch to defense mode. Now then, will you permit me to have my monster back?" Dartz stated.

Yukizome frowned. "Fine."

"Thank you, come back to your master Orichalcos Cerberus."

Dartz's monster about face and snarled at Yukizome as its eyes glowed red with the power of the Orichalcos and gained 500 attack points, giving it a total of 2,200.

Yukizome's heart beat fast. How was she going to get out of this now? She had only two cards in her hand, a legendary dragon monster and one sheep token on her side of the field, three face-down cards that had been previously exposed, and she only had 800 life points. It was getting harder and harder to have faith when everything seemed so bleak.

"It's my turn now," Dartz stated and drew the top card of his deck. Dark energy seemed to pulse from Dartz. "It seems this duel has reached its conclusion. Well, not immediately, but once you see what I have in store," Dartz said, holding up the card he drew, back facing Yukizome, "You'll understand the despair of your defeat. First, I activate the power of Orichalcos Deuteros, increasing my life points by 1,500 points." Dartz's life total was now 6,500. "Next, I shall activate the special summoning conditions for Orichalcos Nyx Noctoratos! First, I must give up half of my life points." Dartz's life points decreased to 3,250. "Next, I must sacrifice two monsters on my side of the field. And I shall choose Orichalcos Cerberus and Orichalcos Zeon!"

 _What? Why is he leaving Kyutora on the field?_

Dartz removed both of his more threatening monsters from the field to summon a brand new one. "Behold the power of Orichalcos Nyx Noctoratos!" A gigantic, full moon, glowing yellow, suddenly formed high in the cosmic sky above Yukizome and Dartz. Within the moon, a portal opened and a being descended down with the aid of a shower of dark energy. A monster rose up from the darkness and then blew it away.

This horrifying monstrosity had no head, instead just having the Seal of Orichalcos spinning like a disk where a head should be. The monster had a body made entirely up of green plasma that spread out into four wings that resembled fallen angel wings. In between each of the wings, green, metal blades descended down from the "center" of the being, creating a dress-like armor around the creature, the blades of which descended down to the "floor" of the battlefield. Furthermore, the monster had two metal arms and in the right arm of the monster it held an oversized claymore. This was one of the most powerful minions of the Orichalcos: Nyx Noctoratos. Yukizome felt as if she was staring down the personification of death itself.

As if to add to this sensation, she found it hard to breathe as the background of the duel changed. Dark storm clouds hung all around the battlefield, tinted green by the Orichalcos' light. Bats, upon crows, upon ravens, upon bats floated around the upper atmosphere like a deadly swarm. The only place the clouds were not obstructing the sky was the gigantic moon overhead. Additionally, four pillars of granite made their home at the northeast, southeast, northwest, and southwest points of the Seal of the Orichalcos, which now sat over a metal floor.

 _Is the monster warping the battlefield?_ Yukizome wondered. She then gasped when she saw the stats: 2,900 attack points and 2,300 defense points. The seal of Orichalcos glowed brightly above the monster's "head" and its attack power increased to 3,400.

"Be fortunate that you still have all of your spell and trap cards this turn," Dartz stated. "However, also be forewarned that you now face death itself! As Orichalcos Nyx Noctoratos gains attack points when it is summoned equal to the life points given up to summon it!" The monster raised its blade to the sky and its attack power increased to 6,650. Yukizome stared up at it in terror.

"Yes, that is the face you should be making, Chisa Yukizome. Stare up at despair and crumble as I activate Nyx Noctoratos' special ability. I can destroy one monster on the field once per turn at no extra cost."

Nyx Noctoratos aimed her blade at Celtic War Dragon and blasted a black beam from it that consumed the monster and seemed to corrode it down from all over its body as Timaeus howled and then disintegrated.

"It gets worse, you must now take cards off the top of your deck and send them to the graveyard equal to the number of levels of the monster that was destroyed."

Yukizome swallowed and put the top six cards of her deck into her graveyard, including Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju.

"Hmm, I would attack your poor, pathetic sheep token this turn, but I'm still leery of your spell and trap cards. I think I'll end my turn for now," Dartz stated.

Yukizome panted as panic and fear took hold. How the heck was she supposed to contend with a monster like that right now?

 _You mustn't give up!_ She heard a voice tell her in her head.

 _That…voice…is that?_

 _Please, you mustn't!_ The voice pleaded. _If you do, all will be lost._

 _Iona?_

 _Have faith in your friends. Have faith in me. You are their guiding light. You cannot give up hope now._

Yukizome's trembling hand balled into a fist as her gaze tightened. _You're right. I can't give up. Everyone's counting on me. And I won't fail!_

Yukizome drew the top card of her deck as lightning sparked from the duel disk. It was another Legendary Dragon. This time it was Pythagoras. Unfortunately, the situation didn't really let her use him at the moment. The best magic card she could fuse it with was Magical Hats. And with the situation as dire as it was, Yukizome really needed to hold off on making any rash decisions. "I'll pass my turn for now," she stated. Two turns had now passed since she had used Card of Demise. She needed to come up with a strategy soon before she lost all of the resources she had at her disposal, especially since she was currently holding three cards in her hand.

"Very well, my move," Dartz stated. "Ah, exactly what I needed right now. This is truly the beginning of the end for you, Chisa Yukizome. I activate the power of Orichalcos Tritos!"

 _Another layer of the Orichalcos?_

"This magic card now makes spell and trap cards that affect my monsters completely useless. You are now powerless to stop me with only monster cards."

 _Not good,_ Yukizome thought, biting her lip.

"Next, I activate the power of Orichalcos Tritos and increase my life points!" Dartz's life points increased to 4,250. "And next, I shall activate the power of Orichalcos Nyx Noctoratos, destroying your final remaining sheep token."

Yukizome flinched as a beam of wispy darkness completely disintegrated Yukizome's sheep token, leaving her wide open to attack. Yukizome picked the top card of her deck up and sent it to the graveyard, heart beating fast. She barely had time to recognize what it was before Dartz was already making his next move.

"Orichalcos Nyx Noctoratos!" Dartz declared. "Attack Chisa Yukizome directly and end this duel!"

However, as Nyx Noctoratos' blade slashed down towards Chisa Yukizome, it was repelled as if by magnetic force.

"What? Impossible! You should be destroyed."

Yukizome ejected a card from her graveyard, the very card that Dartz had forced her to send to the graveyard with Nyx Noctoratos' ability.

"Sorry, Dartz, but you just gave me the card I needed to survive one more turn. Even without his soul, the Pharaoh continues to watch over me." The card she was holding up was none other than Electromagnetic Turtle. "This lets me end the Battle Phase and grants me another turn. Now watch as I draw!"

Yukizome pulled the top card of her deck to her hand. "I set a spell card face-down," she declared, setting the card she'd just drawn. "And next, I play the Horn of Pythagoras!"

Hajime's powerful orange dragon emerged on the field, roaring proudly as it fanned out its wings, piercing the clouds with its heat. The creatures in the air were incinerated as a mysterious, purple night sky was left behind by the glow of the yellow full moon.

"And I'll combine him with my face-down magic card that you haven't seen, Swords of Revealing Light! This will create…"

Yukizome stated as Pythagoras was drawn into the magic card. It then emerged in a bright white light as the magic card was destroyed.

"Shining Blade Dragon!"

A dragon made entirely of light energy appeared on the battlefield. It had six horns going around the back of its head like spokes at the 45-degree, 90-degree, and 135-degree angles, three each on either side of its head. Its body was glowing and moving around, having no corporeal form to speak of. It had 2,500 attack points and 2,500 defense points.

"Next, I'll activate the special ability of my monster!"

Shining Blade Dragon raised its head to the sky and fired a bunch of light beams shaped like crosses into the air. The crosses arced over and slammed down on Dartz's side of the field, their bright glow immobilizing not just Nyx Noctoratos, but also Kyutora.

"Thanks to Shining Blade Dragon, not only can your monsters not attack, but you can't activate any of their special abilities either while Shining Blade Dragon is on the field for three whole turns." Good. This would give her some time to build up a strategy to take down Dartz and his incredibly powerful Nyx Noctoratos. "Given that you could still activate the power of the Orichalcos if I attacked, I'm going to end my turn for now," Yukizome stated.

Dartz snarled as he drew the top card of his deck. He had to admit, Yukizome had put him in a bit of a bind. Still, three turns would be over soon enough. Her stall tactics would fail her. The Great Leviathan _would_ be revived.

"I'll activate the power of Orichalcos Tritos and give myself more life points," Dartz stated, increasing his life points to 5,250. "And then, I shall end my turn," Dartz stated, having nothing else he could do at the moment.

"Then I shall draw!" Yukizome declared and drew the top card of her deck. Excellent. One of her cards. "I activate Supremacy Berry!" She declared. "This will increase my life points by 2,000 points thanks to the fact that I have fewer life points than you do." Yukizome's life points sprang up to 2,800. "Next, I'll set two cards face-down onto the field." She had emptied her hand. On her next turn, she would lose the card she drew, but then she would be free to do anything after that.

Dartz drew the top card of his deck. He smiled. "Well now, it would appear that I will have to cut the power of your Shining blade Dragon short," Dartz chuckled. "I activate the Continuous Spell Twin Bow Centaur!"

From the ground, in the center of the battlefield, emerged a gigantic statue comprised of two, stone, headless centaurs. Each of them was carrying a bow. One of them was aiming their bow at Dartz and the other aimed its bow at Yukizome. Each one nocked an arrow.

"Here's how it works," Dartz stated. "I select one monster on my side of the field and one monster on yours. My spell card will select one of those monsters at random and destroy it and then the controller of that monster loses life points equal to that monsters original attack points."

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" Yukizome asked, throwing her arm across her body and down at her side. "I won't retreat from your threats!"

"Your bravery is truly something to be admired, Chisa," Dartz stated, smiling. "I will be so sad when you're just an empty husk," he added facetiously. "Now then, for this usage of my Twin Bow Centaur, I'll select Orichalcos Kyutora and your Shining blade Dragon. Which one will die? Let's see."

With a snap of his fingers, Dartz waited as the arrow facing Kyutora was set aflame and blasted into Dartz's monster, destroying it.

"You just destroyed your own monster," Yukizome stated.

"Indeed I did," Dartz stated as his life points ticked down to 4,750.

"But why would you do that? Unless…" Yukizome thought about the possibilities only to gasp. "No!"

"I'm afraid so. You see when Kyutora is destroyed, a new monster takes its place! Behold Orichalcos Shunoros!"

A tall monster that looked like a big, green statue like it had been constructed using Japanese pottery methods appeared on Dartz's side of the field. It was almost as tall as Nyx Noctoratos, appeared. It had 0 attack and 0 defense points. Its attack then increased to 500 points thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos.

"I had hoped to use Kyutora's battle damage absorbing effect to give Shunoros some attack points, but the current situation works out quite nicely on its own," Dartz said with a chuckle. "Next, I'll activate one of its special abilities, allowing me to special summon Orichalcos Dexia and Orichalcos Aristeros!" The right and left arms of Shunuros ejected from Dartz's monster and zoomed in front of Nyx Noctoratos and floated in the air. Each also had 0 attack and 0 defense points, but their attack also increased to 500 as per the power of the Seal of Orichalcos.

"And since my new monsters were not on the field when Shining blade Dragon's effect took place, they can attack on my next turn!" Dartz declared. "For you see, fortunately for you, given that I used Twin Bow Centaur this turn, my monsters cannot attack this turn. Oh, but feel free to attack of your own accord, Chisa. If you feel like losing your monster to the power of the Orichalcos that is." Dartz said, laughing. "Oh, but before I end my turn, I suppose I'll activate the power of Orichalcos Tritos and gain some more life points." Dartz's life points shot up to 6,750.

It was Yukizome's move now. She drew the top card of her deck and was immediately forced to discard it as per the effects of her Card of Demise. She looked at the field, Dartz's monsters didn't seem threatening, but she did not want to take the risk.

"I'll switch Shining blade Dragon to defense mode," Yukizome stated as her monster crouched and hid behind its wings. "My turn is over."

"Of course it is," Dartz stated and drew the top card of his deck. "It's my move now. And, once again, I shall activate the power of Orichalcos Tritos." Dartz's life points increased to 8,750. "And now, I shall attack with Orichalcos Dexia!" The left arm sprang to life. "You were wise to put your monster in defense mode. Unfortunately, your efforts were in vain. Dexia gains attack points during battle with a monster equal to the attack or defense of that monster, depending on which battle position its in." Dexia's attack power surged to 2,800. Then it zoomed forward and destroyed Yukizome's Shining blade Dragon by punching it in the torso and causing it to collapse on the ground. Three out of the five dragons had fallen to Dartz's power.

Yukizome then noticed that, as a result of Dartz's attack, Orichalcos Shunuros lost the only 500 attack points it had gained.

 _His monster was weakened?_ Yukizome thought it best to make a mental note of what this could mean for later.

"And since your Shining blade Dragon is no longer on the field, I'm able to attack with all of my monsters," Dartz stated as Orichalcos Nyx Noctoratos could now attack. "Nyx Noctoratos! Attack Chisa Yukizome directly and wipe out her remaining life points!"

"Not gonna happen!" Yukizome exclaimed. "I activate Negate Attack!"

Nyx Noctoratos' blade phased through Yukizome's body, not harming her in the slightest, leaving her with her full 2,800 life points. She took a deep breath. She didn't know if that was Kaiba or Hajime's copy of the card, but it didn't matter. It just saved her life.

"Hmph, how irritating," Dartz stated. "I suppose since you've ended my battle phase I'll just end my turn. But this is your last turn, Chisa Yukizome," Dartz stated. "You will not get another one. Nyx Noctoratos, Shunoros, Dexia, Aristeros, and the power of the Orichalcos itself will see to your demise."

"This is far from my last turn," Yukizome stated, going for the top card of her deck. "Because I'm not giving up! Because, as the Pharaoh taught Hajime and Chiaki, and as their will passes to me, I know I can defeat you! Because I believe…" Yukizome said as she drew the top card, "In the Heart of the Cards!"

Yukizome glanced at the top card of her deck as she turned it upright. _There we go!_ She thought. "I activate Card of Sanctity!" she declared. "This will allow me to keep drawing until I'm holding six cards!" With six cards in hand, Yukizome flipped one of her other cards on the field face-up. "Emergency Provisions!" she declared. "I'll now give up my Mirror Wall and Skull Dice trap cards in order to gain 2,000 more life points!" Yukizome's life points shot up to 4,800.

"Next, I activate Dark Magic Curtain!" Yukizome declared. "This will allow me to summon none other than Dark Magician Girl at the cost of half of my life points." Yukizome's life points then decreased to 2,400.

Dark Magician Girl emerged on the battlefield. She had 2,300 attack points given that Dark Magician was in the graveyard and 1,700 defense points. She looked back at Yukizome and the two nodded to each other.

"Next, I'll set one card face-down onto the field," Yukizome stated. "And next I'll activate the power of Magical Hats to hide and conceal Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl leapt into the one hat that appeared, then the hat split into four like it was an amoeba reproducing asexually. Next, the hats all shuffled around too fast for Dartz to keep up, even if he had known previously which hat Dark Magician Girl was hiding in.

"Do you take me for a fool, Chisa Yukizome?"

"No," Yukizome replied, staring at him with a serious expression. "I take you for someone whose luck won't hold out compared to mine."

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" Dartz asked. He drew the top card of his deck. "First, I'll activate the power of Orichalcos Tritos, increasing my life points by 2,000 again." Dartz's life points were now 10,750 strong.

"Next, I shall activate the power of Orichalcos Nyx Noctoratos!" The monster raised its blade and aimed it at one of the hats. Dartz merely snapped his fingers and fired the beam of Darkness at the hat. The hat disintegrated, showing no sign of Dark Magician Girl.

"Empty hat," Yukizome said with a smile.

"This is not over," Dartz stated. "For now, it's time for me to attack! Orichalcos Dexia! Attack the middle hat!" The arm of Shunuros darted towards the hat that remained in between the other two hats like a rocket, blowing it up. No dice.

"Empty hat," Yukizome chuckled.

"Hmph," Dartz stated. "No matter. You've left me with merely a coin flip of a chance of success." He pointed to the hat on his far left, Yukizome's right. "Orichalcos Nyx Noctoratos! Destroy that hat!"

Yukizome, of course, knew that Dark Magician Girl was concealed inside, but that was all part of her strategy. "Activate Magical Pigeon!"

"What?" Dartz gasped.

He watched as Dark Magician Girl emerged from the hat and disappeared into a cloud of pink smoke as Nyx Noctoratos cut through the hat she'd escaped from. The other hat then quietly faded from sight. Two Pigeons now floated on Yukizome's side of the field and ended up on the artwork from the Pharaoh's spell card.

Yukizome smiled. "Magic is all about misdirection. You were so focused on the probability factor of Magical Hats, you neglected the idea of what my face-down could be." One of the pigeons on top of the magic card cooed and the other bit itself under its wing.

"Don't worry, Dark Magician Girl will be back," Yukizome stated. "As soon as you end your turn that is."

Dartz growled. "Nnnngh. Fine." He discarded a card from his hand, having reached the hand size limit.

Nodding, Yukizome drew the top card of her deck, giving her five. And the card she drew was never more indicative of what it was as lightning sparked from her duel disk, accompanied by a thunderous boom. It was the Claw of Hermos.

"I activate Monster Reborn!" Yukizome exclaimed. "With it, I'll summon to the field Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju!"

"What? Impossible! I never sent that monster to the graveyard!" Dartz exclaimed.

"Of course you did," Yukizome stated. "When I sent six cards to the graveyard from the effects of Nyx Noctoratos, this was one of them." She turned around the Claw of Hermos in her hand. "And the fun is just getting started. I activate the Claw of Hermos!" Joey's dragon roared as it emerged on the field. "Now! Combine with Dogoran to create Mad Flame Kaiju Cannon!"

A gun-like construct shaped like a bazooka and modeled after Dogoran the Mad Flame Kaiju appeared on the battlefield. Dark Magician Girl then grabbed ahold of it.

"Here's how it works, Dartz," Yukizome said. "I can give up 1,500 life points to destroy up to any three cards on the field." Her life points descended down to 900 points. "And that means you lose your Twin Bow Centaur, your face-down card and your Orichalcos Nyx Noctoratos!"

A trio of heat seeking missiles were fired from Mad Flame Kaiju cannon and blasted at Dartz's cards, blowing them all up. With Nyx Noctoratos gone, the battlefield it had created shattered as if the boundaries between time and space had fractured and exploded like a mirror exposed to a grenade. The scenery returned to Doma's prayer chamber with the souls of those damned to be food for the Leviathan coating the floor, walls, and ceiling. The torches were lit again. It was clear that the battle was approaching its definitive conclusion.

"And there's more," Yukizome said. "For each magic and trap card I destroyed, you lose 500 life points."

Dartz's life total ticked down to 9,750.

"And there's more," Yukizome stated. "When I destroy a monster card, you lose life points equal to its original attack as well, just like with your Twin Bow Centaur."

Dartz gnashed his teeth as his life points descended downward to 6,850.

"Don't start patting yourself on the back for that little stunt. Orichalcos Dexia can still destroy your Dark Magician Girl next turn and damage your life points."

"Perhaps it will, but it is the only monster that can attack. You seem keen on leaving Aristeros in defense mode, probably for an ability of some kind. And, even if you were to switch it to attack mode, you can't finish me off next turn. I have 900 life points, Dexia will only injure me for 300, so Aristeros can't finish me off. No matter what," she jammed her thumb into her chest, "I get another turn."

Dartz's gaze narrowed. Yukizome's will to survive was truly becoming irritating to him. However, after a moment, he shook his head and smiled. "You'll be giving up yet another legendary dragon. How sad. This is just like 10,000 years ago, when you threw your allies away to protect yourself."

"Dartz. I'm not your wife. Even if that was true, I don't care. Your mind games aren't going to work on me," Yukizome said to him. "I care about survival. As long as I can survive, as long as I can draw, as long as I can keep playing, I can figure out a way to _beat_ you."

"You're chasing a pipe dream," Dartz stated. "Allow me to demonstrate." He drew the top card of his deck. "First, I'll activate the power of Orichalcos Tritos!" Dartz's life points increased to 8,350. "Next, I shall attack with Orichalcos Dexia!" Dexia flew forward and decked Dark Magician Girl in the face causing her to drop the cannon and collapse on the ground face-up.

It didn't matter what kind of attack power Dark Magician Girl gained from holding the weapon Yukizome had given her, Dexia completely overrode that like a thrice powerful Moon Mirror Shield.

Yukizome's life points dropped to 600, less than a tenth of Dartz's.

Dartz put a card from his hand into the graveyard. "That'll conclude my turn for now," he said.

Yukizome stood fearlessly as she drew the top card of her deck, bringing herself up to four. Until she could dispose of Shunuros, she needed a monster to defend herself with. Anything would do at this point. She looked at her hand. Two monsters, one magic and…wait, what was this blank card in her hand? The card was blue bordered like a ritual monster, but its orientation made it seem like some kind of spell card. It had no effect text and no title.

 _Where'd this come from?_ Yukizome wondered. Oh well, she couldn't worry about it now. Nodding to herself, she knew the only plan she could rely on at the moment. "I end my turn!"

Dartz's gaze narrowed. What in the world was Yukizome thinking? It was clear she hadn't given up, so why had she left herself wide open?

"I draw," Dartz stated. "And I'll give myself more life points." Dartz now had 9,850 life points. "Now! Dexia! Attack Chisa Yukizome's life points directly!"

Dexia slammed towards Yukizome for 500 direct points of damage, knocking her into the wall of the Seal of the Orichalcos. Yukizome staggered to her feet, holding her shoulder as her life points dropped to 100 points.

 _Did she really have nothing she could do?_ Dartz wondered.

"You screwed up, Dartz," Yukizome said, lifting her head to give him a manic grin. "Sure, I had a backup plan just in case you decided to attack me with Dexia and Aristeros, but thanks for letting me keep a trump card."

Dartz only glared.

"The time has come," Yukizome said, going for the top card of her deck. "To bring out my last ace in the hole. Let's go!" This time, lightning didn't spark from Yukizome's duel disk as she drew the top card of her deck. Instead, bright light flashed from it, accompanied by a stream of water, as she drew the card she needed. "I summon to the field The Wing of Iona!"

The 2,000 attack and defense point Queen of Atlantis arrived on the battlefield. "Next, I activate her special ability. By giving up half of my life points, I'm able to call upon any monster I control from my hand or deck. And I choose this monster in my hand: Kaiba's trusty Blade Knight!"

Blade Knight appeared as Yukizome's life points fell to 50 points.

"And that's not all, I'll now combine my dragon with Blade Knight to create Queen's Armored Dragon!" Iona was now covered in knight's armor from head to toe, her attack points now 3,600 and her defense points 3,200. "And that's not all." Yukizome said and flipped around a magic card in her hand. "I'm also combining Iona with one of Mai's favorite magic cards Harpie's Feather Duster!"

Two pairs of Harpie wings attached themselves to Iona. One pair was snowy and white, added above her normal wings. The other pair was pink, a paler hue than her wings, and were attached below her natural wings. Iona's attack was now 4,100 with 3,700 defense points.

"Thanks to the combined power of Blade Knight and Harpie's Feather Duster, my Armor Wing Queen Dragon is not only immune to spell and trap card effects, but monster effects as well. Additionally, she's going to rid the field of your Orichalcos layers once and for all."

With a loud, proud roar, Iona flapped her wings, whipping up a powerful gale that blasted apart the outer two layers of the Orichalcos.

"No!" Dartz exclaimed.

"Iona! Destroy Orichalcos Shunuros!"

"No! I can activate Orichalcos Aristeros' effect, allowing me to switch the target of your attack to it."

"Too bad it won't avail you much," Yukizome stated as Armor Wing Queen Dragon utterly destroyed the right arm to Shunuros with a high-speed gale generated from her six beautiful wings. "Next turn I won't miss."

Panicking, Dartz drew the top card of his deck. "I'll shift Orichalcos Dexia and Orichalcos Shunuros to defense mode. Then I'll end my turn," His heart stopped beating fast as he discarded an excess card from his hand, but he kept up the panicked expression. He knew he was about to lose Shunuros, and when he did, Yukizome would lose the duel.

"My move!" Yukizome exclaimed and drew the top card of her deck. "Armor Wing Queen Dragon, destroy Orichalcos Shunuros!"

Dartz shielded himself from the high winds. Shunuros was completely destroyed by the powerful winds generated by Iona and, with it, Orichalcos Dexia went with it.

"It's over, Dartz. I've destroyed your best monster. There's no way you could summon a monster stronger than Armor Wing Queen Dragon in one move."

Dartz chuckled and then went into full-blown cathartic laughter.

"What's so funny?" Yukizome asked.

"You are, dearest Chisa. For you see, I wanted you to eventually destroy Shunuros, now you've automatically sealed your fate."

"What do you mean?" Yukizome asked. Then, one by one, all of the torches went out again and a black mist coated the battlefield. "What's going on?"

"Take a look," Dartz stated as a red and black swirling portal appeared in the air above his head.

Yukizome gasped in surprise as a pair of yellow eyes stared back at her from the abyss. "What…is that?"

"You're about to find out," Dartz stated, giving her a shit-eating grin. "You see, by destroying Orichalcos Shunuros, you've allowed Divine Serpent Geh to be born!" A serpent's head and neck jutted out of the portal, eyes glowing yellow with malice, its foul tongue extended out of its open mouth. However, what was more surprising than the serpent, was its stats.

"Infinite Attack Points?" Yukizome gasped, almost in a whimper.

"Indeed," Dartz stated. "I'm afraid this is farewell. Now then, in order to fulfill the conditions for Divine Serpent Geh to be on the field, I must now throw out my deck, my hand, and _all_ of my life points."

Dartz sent the rest of his deck to the graveyard, his hand to the graveyard and his life points hit 0.

"But…then you lose," Chisa stated, eyes shaking with fear.

"Under normal circumstances, yes," Dartz said. "However, Divine Serpent Geh's own ability states that as long as he is on the field, I cannot lose the duel under any circumstances. Of course, if you manage to destroy him, you win. But no power is greater than the power of infinity. I'm afraid this is where it all ends. Divine Serpent Geh, destroy her Armor Wing Queen Dragon!"

With white and blue flame-like breath, Divine Serpent Geh obliterated Armor Wing Queen Dragon. However, as the blast rocketed forward to take Chisa out of the game, a bunch of Kuribohs suddenly blocked the blast, each with its own coo of arrival.

"What?"

"This duel isn't over yet," Yukizome stated. "I kept the aid of Kuriboh till the last possible second, just in case something like this happened!" She shouted. "I'm not going to lose to you!" She exclaimed, drawing the top card of her deck, bringing her hand up to two cards.

"I don't think you understand," Dartz said. "You've already lost."

"What do you mean?" Yukizome asked.

"There is not a single card in your deck that can destroy Divine Serpent Geh," Dartz stated. "You have carelessly thrown away each and every one of the Legendary Dragons, all for the sake of hoping to gain an advantage."

"No. I haven't…"

"You have," Dartz interrupted. "You claim to care about your students, but you carelessly pushed them aside to get to me. Nagito, Hiyoko, Gundham. Do you even care about any of your students?"

"Of course I—"

"Oh, really? You left the comatose bodies of poor Chiaki and Mahiru back in Japan without gentle Mikan there to look over them. Instead she's here, with you, in the thick of danger."

"No! My students are with me so that I can protect them!"

"And what a fine job you've done of that," Dartz stated. With a snap of his fingers, he showed Yukizome the room that the others had been left in. They were all unconscious, soulless. The vision was in her head as though it were a giant movie screen.

"No…" Yukizome whimpered.

"The entire world has become one with the Leviathan and soon you will too," Dartz said as the vision vanished. "The very thing your fighting for," he said as Yukizome dropped to her knees in shock. "The very people you swore to protect, they're gone. Don't you want to be with them?"

"I…" Yukizome said, eyes twitching.

"Why drag out this torment?" Dartz asked. "You haven't a card in your deck that can stop me."

Yukizome looked at the two cards in her hand, the blank card, which was covering the other card she'd drawn. Her hand and eyes shook. They started to go dull, and then they flashed green.

"Accept your destiny and join your students, and your friends, on the other side," Dartz told Yukizome. "Iona is crying out in pain, can you not hear her? If you leave your soul, hers will be freed to come to me. You could reunite me with her as a happy couple. Don't you think that's a good deed."

"Good…deed…" Yukizome said as though in a trance, arm shaking. It started to move from reaching for her hand to reaching for the top of her duel disk, the uniform sign of surrender.

"That's it. Just relax," Dartz said to Yukizome. "It will all be over soon. Let the Seal of Orichalcos take you to where you belong." Slowly, the seal began to close in on Yukizome, feeding on the weight of her heart clouded with despair.

 _Maybe he's right,_ Yukizome thought. _I've already failed too many students. Who am I…to fight for the world? I'm just…a housekeeper._ Her arm neared the top of her duel disk as the seal closed in. _Perhaps I can do more by surrendering and allowing the Orichalcos to take me where the people I love are._

Yukizome's hand drew nearer and nearer to the top of her duel disk. The Seal of the Orichalcos drew nearer and nearer around her body.

Dartz's voice echoed inside her head as the world around her seemed to go black and foggy. "That's a good girl. Just give your soul up and become one with everything. There's no need to fight anymore. It will all be over soon. Declare defeat and you'll be free. Free to see your friends and loved ones once more before the Great Beast awakens.

Yukizome's hand neared closer and closer to her duel disk. Closer and closer. Closer and closer.

Closer…

…and closer.

* * *

In her mind, Yukizome could see a strong cobblestone wall. Her head whirled around and she saw birds flying and tweeting up above in the leaves of the nearby trees. She could feel the breezy outdoor air on her skin, the sound of the wind in her ears.

It was as if she had no body. Her perspective on this single street kept changing. And then, at the far end of the street, she could see a light, the sunlight and cherry blossoms of trees further down. And with them, a blurry image of a person.

 _Do I…know them?_

 _Where…am I?_

Yukizome could hear her voice in her head. It was echoing as if she were in some kind of canyon.

More visions clouded her head, taking place in this otherwise sunny street. They were like hotflashes. She and her friends, posing for pictures at the end of the school year.

Chisa could see her own lips move as she spoke. "My…friends."

Everything went black. Yukizome could hear a piano. Oh. Right. She sometimes played the grand piano at home. But…that operatic voice. That…wasn't her voice.

The next thing Chisa knew, she was drowning in an ocean inside her heart. Her right arm was reaching out. Someone was swimming down to her.

 _Who…is that?_ She wondered.

* * *

"You're nearly there, my dear Chisa," Dartz said as Yukizome's hand hovered over her duel disk.

* * *

 _Who…is that?_ Yukizome thought again as the swimming figure got closer and closer to her.

* * *

Chisa's hand started to descend down towards her duel disk. The Orichalcos Seal was almost upon her. The light inside the Millennium Puzzle started to die.

* * *

She could see silver hair and…a brown suit. Bubbles clouded her vision. Her body felt like it weighed a ton. Her arm began to drop.

* * *

Yukizome's palm was inches from her duel disk.

* * *

 _Wait…_ Yukizome thought as she gazed at the figure. _I…know this person._

* * *

Yukizome's hand froze over her duel disk.

"What's this?" Dartz wondered. "Why did you stop?"

"I…made a promise…"

Both in her mind and in reality, Yukizome spoke those words. In her mind, she reached up and grabbed the swimming figure's hand, in reality, her hand lifted up a little.

"Stop!" Dartz shouted. "I command you! Surrender!"

"I…can't…stop…" Yukizome said as a pair of tears fell from her face. "I…can't betray him."

"What are you talking about? Answer me!"

* * *

"I love you…Kyouske…"

* * *

In her mind, as Yukizome's lips made contact with her cognitive creation of Kyouske Munakata, her vision became less hazy in reality. In her hand, there was another card besides the blank card. She could see it now. How could she have failed to recognize her. It was the spirit monster Izanagi.

* * *

"Yukizome-chan, I want you to have this card," Munakata said, handing a trading card to her.

"Munakata-san …but…I don't…"

"I know you don't have your own deck, but…I think you have the potential to be an excellent duelist," Munakata told her. "Just take it. You have to start somewhere, right?"

"I don't…understand."

Munakata reached out and pat her on the head. "Well, one day when you do, you can thank me."

* * *

Tears started to fall out of Yukizome's face. It was the first card Munakata had ever given her, back when they were still on a last name basis. He'd given her Labrys when they graduated, but Izanagi…it was the first card he'd ever given her. It was the first time anyone had ever thought to give her, well…anything so nice. People thanked her, people were appreciative of her, she knew that, but she'd never received a material item from someone else.

Yukizome could remember following Munakata throughout their high school years. He was a proud, if but arrogant 16-year-old when they met, but time and her nurturing had changed him. He was now a 20-year-old responsible _man_.

"I…won't go back on my promise…" Yukizome said with tremendous effort as the Millennium Puzzle started to glow again. "I won't betray Kyouske's love!" Chisa tore her arm away from her duel disk, the power of Dartz's hypnosis shattering.

"Impossible! How can you fight the power of the Orichalcos?"

"I'll tell you how!" Yukizome shouted at him, glaring with all of her might, the glow of the Millennium Puzzle brighter than it had ever been. "Because no matter what, there will always be one person who loves me! One person that I know is always here with me! One person that will never give up on me! As long as we support each other," Yukizome slowly brought a fist to her chest, "As long as he's near and dear to my heart, I won't ever succumb to despair! You and your little magic tricks…" Yukizome said light began to form around her, "can get stuffed!"

The light of the Millennium Puzzle grew outward from Yukizome and blew away the Seal of Orichalcos back to its original position. Then, her hand glowed with a white light. She held up the two cards in her hand. The blank card wasn't blank any longer.

"I activate the card Legend of the Ultimate Heart!" Yukizome shouted. A magic card was activated, showing five swords splitting the card artwork into five quadrants. Each quadrant had a head of one of the five legendary dragons facing the center of the artwork. "First, I give up half of my life points," Yukizome said, cutting her life points down to 25. "Now, I banish from my graveyard," Yukizome said as the cards went flying out of her graveyard as she declared them, "The Eye of Timaeus, The Fang of Critias, The Claw of Hermos, The Horn of Pythagoras, and the Wing of Iona!" Beams of light began to rain down as monsters appeared on her side of the field. "This allows me to special summon Legendary Knight Timaeus," Yukizome said as one beam of light stopped, revealing a knight missing an eye in green armor, "Legendary Knight Critias!" Another beam halted as a knight in black armor appeared. "Legendary Knight Hermos!" A third knight clad in red armor appeared. "Legendary Wizard Pythagoras!" A man in an orange wizard robe, complete with hood, suffering from heterochromia with one eye red and the other eye brown appeared. "And Legendary Queen Iona, Matriarch of Atlantis!"

As he had known her in life, Dartz's Queen Iona appeared. She was dressed in regal, leather, not bulky at all, battle armor that was bright pink in color.

Dartz's eyes shook. This was not good. "It…it doesn't matter how many monsters you summon. None of them will ever be as strong as Divine Serpent Geh!"

"Wanna bet?" Yukizome asked. "Timaeus! Critias! Hermos! Destroy the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"What?!" Dartz gasped.

The three knights combined their powers and, with a sword swing performed in unison, they shattered what remained of the Seal of the Orichalcos.

"Impossible!"

"Not impossible!" Yukizome shot back. "The Seal is not as strong as the power of the legendary knights of destiny! Allow me to show you! Iona! Your magic!"

Iona began chanting a silent prayer as Timaeus, Critias and Hermos fused together into one large gold knight, twice their original size. He had 8,400 attack points.

"And next, I activate the power of the Horn of Pythagoras! With his power, at the cost of half of my life points, I can summon any monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard, and I choose my favorite card, the card that Kyouske gave me all those years ago, the spirit monster Izanagi!" Yukizome's life points fell to 12.

A warrior with long white hair, garbed in white and carrying a wooden pole for a weapon appeared on the battlefield.

"Lastly, by cutting my life points in half three more times!" Yukizome declared as her life points fell to 6 then three and then 1, "I create a monster that is just as unstoppable as yours!" Yukizome raised her arm to the ceiling. "Behold the monster of Ultimate truth! I summon the great and powerful God of Fate, Izanagi-no-Okami!"

A warrior clad in all white, like a business suit, stood on Yukizome's side of the battlefield. He was 18 feet tall and carried a weapon in his right hand that was truly bizarre. On both sides of the weapon there was a sword blade and the guard was in the center with a full moon ring that surrounded the handle like a guard, except the guard was just as sharp as the rest of the weapon. Strangely, the way the guard hovered over the arm of Izanagi-no-Okami, it made it look like the monster itself had a duel disk. The monster's head was just a helmet over a human sized head, but the helmet was shaped so that the front curved like the bow of a cruise ship. However, behind the head, going down, back and to the ankles attached by three-link chains were a pair of horns that were shaped like a dragon's horns, but were also as sharp as swords.

What was surprising though was the monster's stats. Both of its attack and defense points were a series of four questions marks.

"No! What is that?"

"Perhaps you weren't listening," Yukizome said as her hair and dress blew up from an unexplained gale generated beneath her feet. "I called it Izanagi-no-Okami, a god with the power to control and change fate. And with it," Yukizome said, pointing her finger at Dartz as the golden glow of the Millennium Puzzle turned white. "I will destroy your Divine Serpent Geh! Izanagai-no-Okami! Attack with Myriad Truths!"

Izanagi-no-Okami spun its strange weapon around and around until it became a blur of gold and steel as beams of light rained down in all directions, piercing Divine Serpent Geh through the neck.

"No! NOOOOO!" Dartz shouted, watching his monster get torn to shreds by beams of light that seemed endless.

Yukizome marched towards the King of Atlantis, Izanagi-no-Okami going with her. She crossed towards Dartz until she'd cut the distance between them by half. "I told you that you would regret making me angry. How dare you mess with me, my students, and the man I love." Yukizome lifted her fist into the air and then pulled it down and extended arm arm out at Dartz, palm open. "VANISH FROM MY SIGHT!"

Izanagi-no-Okami emitted one last blast of white light from its spinning weapon that engulfed Yukizome, Dartz, and Divine Serpent Geh. Dartz's screams of agony could be heard as the wall behind him was blasted to smithereens and Divine Serpent Geh disintegrated in the bright light.

Yukizome's gaze remained firm and determined until she was certain Dartz wasn't coming back. Only _then_ did she release the power of Izanagi-no-Okami. Then, she lifted her arms to the sky and tilted her hands up, pursing her lips as she let Iona's power flow through her, freeing the souls held captive by the Leviathan.

* * *

On the floor of Dartz's chamber, Yugi stirred, groaning. "What…happened?" As he got to his feet, Yukizome was standing in front of him, a sweet smile on her face.

"Ah, Miss Yukizome? Wait…" How did he know her name?

"Glad to see you safe, Yugi. Here, you can have this back now."

"Oh, my Millennium Puzzle," Yugi said, taking it back. "Why did you have it?"

"Well, I…"

"Ugh, did anyone get the number of that bus?" Joey asked, groaning as he got to his feet.

"Pretty sure that was an airliner than a bus," Mai said, getting to her feet.

Yukizome smiled, winking, putting a finger to her lips. "I'll explain later." She went over to check on Hajime and Sonia, leaving Yugi to get a feel for his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the giant hole on the far side of the room. "Whoa! What happened?"

Yami, appearing as a phantasm at Yugi's side, was quick to explain. _It appears Yukizome was successful in defeating Dartz. With the fate of the world on her shoulders, her heart and her soul did not waver._

Yugi turned towards Yukizome who was in the process of smothering Hajime and Sonia with hugs, trying not to cry. _She did that? Wow. But what about you, pal?_

 _I'm fine. I knew I could entrust Dartz's defeat to her. After all,_ he put his astral hand on Yugi's puzzle, _she was never fighting alone._

Meanwhile, upon realizing Mai was all right, Joey threw his arms around her, not caring about social norms at all.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he told Mai.

Mai just blushed. She couldn't bring herself to fling Joey off her. The only thing she could do was hug him back and nuzzle his shoulder. "Me too, Joey."

Kaiba, upon getting up, also noticed the big hole in the wall. "What happened?" He walked over to the hole and looked down. The Atlantic Ocean could be seen below, the waves still tumultuous as one could expect.

"Apparently Miss Yukizome beat Dartz. This must be a side-effect of their duel."

"She did, huh?" Kaiba thought aloud. "Hmph, I always knew she was never to be underestimated."

"Is it true?" Hajime asked Yukizome. "Did you really beat Dartz?"

"Yup," she said with a smile. "It really pushed me to my limits, but it wasn't that bad." No one needed to know the hardship and strife she went through. If everyone thought she was brushing it off as no big deal, they'd be more inclined to relax. She stood up and pressed a finger to her temple, leaning slightly to one side. "It's weird though. Freeing you guys with Iona's power flowing through me felt too easy."

"Too easy?" Joey asked. "What do you mean?"

A chill ran down Hajime's spine as he burst out into the hall where they'd left Nagito. He rubbed the white-haired teen's shoulder. "Nagito. Nagito, wake up!"

But Nagito did not stir.

"Hey! Nagito's not waking up!" He shouted into the other room.

"It's not over," Kaiba growled and turned towards the open hole in the wall.

"No…impossible! I beat him! I know I did! I…uwah!" Yukizome started to lose her balance a little as the floor began shaking. The altar chamber began to crumble away into just a solid white platform as it began rising into the air.

"Ah!" Hajime, not wanting to be left behind, darted up the staircase and jumped up to the rising platform. Yukizome caught his arm and she and Sonia pulled him up to the platform, which eventually stopped rising. Then, a staircase extended upwards, made of solidified light, that led to some kind of observatory platform.

Nodding to each other, the five dragon holders, and their allies, darted up the stairs and came to a platform where there were five, large, rising platforms.

"Hey! Doesn't this place remind you of where we got the dragons from?" Joey asked.

"It does," Hajime said.

"But that's not possible. The dragons were kept in the monster world, not the human world of Atlantis. What's going on?"

Suddenly, there was an earthquake as everyone did their best to maintain their balance. Yukizome ran to the far end of the platform, away from the staircase and gazed down. "What…is that?"

The others looked down near her and saw a _gigantic whirlpool_ formed on the ocean surface, and it was only getting wider and deeper.

" **If I cannot gain the souls necessary to revive the Great Leviathan! I will do it myself!"**

"That's Dartz's voice!" Yukizome exclaimed. It was distorted, echoing, and angry, but she recognized it all the same.

Yami immediately took control of Yugi's body and shouted, "Everyone be on your guard!"

Then, suddenly a _massive_ creature rose out of the hole in the whirlpool head first. It was long, black and dark magenta in color.

"What's that?" Kaiba gasped, eyes trembling with fear. "I've never seen a monster that size."

Yukizome's jaw dropped and her heart sank. "That's…the Great Levithan."

"But…how?" Sonia wondered aloud, worried. "You defeated Dartz, did you not?"

Everyone could only stare up at the sky as the massive Great Leviathan, bigger than any man or beast they had seen before, took to the sky. Even Osiris the Sky Dragon seemed positively skinny by comparison to the massive girth of the Great Leviathan.

"Look at the size of it!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Guys, I think we're gonna need a bigger duel disk," Joey stated.

"Now's not the time for jokes!" Mai chastised while never taking her eyes off the Great Leviathan.

Through the air, the Great Leviathan twisted and turned until its entire body was in the air. No portion of the sky or the horizon could be seen from the monster's twisting, grotesque body.

"Looks like Nagito got what he wanted," Hajime gnashed his teeth.

"Everyone, look! On the Leviathan's forehead!" Yami gasped.

Everyone focused in on what Yami was looking at. In truth, there was a small growth on the Leviathan's forehead. It was gross, purple and with yellow eyes.

"No way!" Joey gasped. "Is that Dartz?"

"So that's what he meant," Hajime said. "He gave up his own soul in order to revive the Great Leviathan."

"If he could do that, why didn't he just do that from the start?" Joey asked.

"He must be desperate," Yukizome said. "Or maybe the Leviathan isn't at full power. Either way, the result is the same, and we have to stop it."

"How do we stop something larger than a city?" Kaiba hissed.

"We just have to try," Yukizome said, activating her duel disk. She held one card aloft above her head, summoning Guardian Angel Joan. She climbed on her monster's back. "I'm going in for a better look."

"You're nuts," Kaiba said dryly.

"Nuts or not, I'm with her," Mai said, calling forth a Harpie Lady. "I'm not gonna stand here and watch the world get engulfed by that thing."

"Me neither!" Joey exclaimed, calling forth Red-Eyes and mounting the dragon's back.

"Hmph," Kaiba said with a smirk. "I never said I wouldn't help. After all, it's just some cheap magic trick. I've got nothing to fear."

Yukizome smiled at Kaiba. She knew what he said was different from how he truly felt.

Hajime got up on his Curse of Dragon. Sonia called for Darklord Morningstar. Kaiba got on his Blue-Eyes, and Yami used Summoned Skull.

"Everyone ready?" Yukizome asked.

"Not exactly, but it's not like we can just excuse ourselves for a bathroom break," Joey commented.

"Nervous bladders _aside_ , is everyone ready to do this?" she asked, the group on either side of her. "I could understand if any of you are too scared to go out there."

"Just give the signal," Kaiba said.

"All right then," Yukizome said. "Let's go, everyone." She gave the Leviathan, and Dartz, the toughest look she could muster, "Let's go save the world!"

* * *

 **(A/N: Not as long as the RPG battle, but definitely just as intense, if not more so, in my opinion. And now, it's all come down to this. The true final battle. With the Leviathan released and Dartz falling back on any desperate move he can make, it's now all or nothing. With the god cards sealed inside Kaiba's vault, how in the world are our heroes going to get out of this? Also, I think Yukizome now holds the title of "winning a duel with the fewest amount of life points" with only 1 measly point left. Ladies and gentlemen, and those of unspecified gender, I don't think I will ever top that XD**

 **Anyway, next time on Dueling Trigger Finger, the final phase of the final battle. 84 will be relatively short, encompassing** _ **just**_ **the final battle and 85 will be the falling action and the conclusion of the arc. Unless I decide to combine the two, but I'm not planning on it. And then it's off to Canada for our delightful story XD.**

 **Anyway, I'm blathering. So, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	84. The Battle for Everyone's Souls Part 3

**(A/N: Welcome to the final chapter of the climax to the Orichalcos arc. Notice I said final chapter to the climax, not final chapter of the arc. That's because we have one wrapup chapter just like we did with Battle City.**

 **But anyway, the last phase of this climax is neither as intense, nor as long as the other two parts, but it is awesome and you should all have a good time…as long as you like it when Shonen stories rip logic a new one and just do awesome stuff for the sake of Rule of Cool.**

 **As with the previous chapters too, if you're a Persona fan…well the references aren't done just yet XD.**

 **Enjoy everybody!)**

* * *

Flying straight at Dartz up at an angle in a V-formation, Yukizome, Yami, Kaiba, and their allies headed towards their destiny. Dead ahead, the Leviathan roared as laser blasts began to fire from pores on the length of its body.

"Scatter and evade!" Yukizome declared. She flew straight up. The group to her left, consisting of Kaiba, Hajime and Sonia flew left. The group to her right, consisting of Yami, Joey, and Mai flew further right.

More lasers rained down on the dragon holders and their allies, scattering them all out of formation.

"We can't even get close to that crazy thing!" Joey declared, clenching a fist as his other hand rested on Red-Eyes' neck.

"You just don't know how to fly," Kaiba remarked as he ducked and weaved on the back of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon and got really close to Dartz. "Blue-Eyes! White Lightning attack!"

Blue-Eyes charged an attack and blasted a small hole in the Leviathan, but it was only skin deep, barely the first layer of its entire cellular system. "Nngh, barely a scratch!"

"Kaiba! Get back!" Yami exclaimed.

Kaiba noticed how a bunch of black tentacles were shooting off the Leviathan to try and pull him and his Blue-Eyes against the body of the Leviathan. Working together with his favorite monster, Kaiba managed to get back, only to find himself joining the laser array hell with the others.

"Well that didn't work," Mai remarked. "Now what?"

"We have to get rid of those lasers!" Yukizome shouted, hanging back far enough that dodging was a far simpler matter than up close.

"Easier said than done, hon!" Mai shouted at her, weaving to one side to avoid another laser blast.

"I've got a suggestion!" Hajime shouted, loud enough to be heard by the others.

"We're listening," Kaiba said.

"Joey! Bring out Hermos and fuse it with Yugi's Catapult Turtle!" Hajime exclaimed. "Then, Yugi, combine Kuriboh with Multiply."

Joey and Yami looked at each other and nodded, willing to trust Hajime.

Ancient Atlantean intuition driving their actions, Joey called forth the red dragon Hermos. The big red behemoth roared as it emerged in the air and Yami called forth Catapult Turtle. As the monster appeared in the ocean below, Hermos dove at it and a flash of light burst forth as a beam of light shot up from the ocean's surface and landed in Joey's arms, giving him a _massive_ cannon like a bazooka and an anti-tank rifle had a baby combined with the entrance big enough for a cannonball to fit inside.

"Kuriboh! And Multiply!" Yami shouted.

Kuribohs upon Kuribohs appeared as Sonia gasped. "They're so cute! So this is what the distant relative of the Makango actually looked like."

"Makango?" Hajime asked.

"We've got more important things to worry about," Kaiba said, getting him to focus. "What now?"

Hajime pointed at the Leviathan. "Open fire!"

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Joey exclaimed. Kuribohs began lining up and loading themselves into the cannon as Joey unloaded Kuriboh after Kuriboh at the Leviathan. Each Kuriboh exploded, damaging the pores of the Leviathan on contact, the launching power of the Hermos Catapult Cannon making a much bigger impact than a single White Lightning from Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"I'm not going to sit by and watch my Blue-Eyes be upstaged by _hairballs_!" Kaiba exclaimed. "I'm combining Blue-Eyes with my other two to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"Kaiba, wait!" Hajime exclaimed.

But Kaiba was off charging ahead at the enemy with fervor.

"Yugi!" Hajime called to him.

The Pharaoh nodded and held up a trap card. "Mirror Force!"

Yami was able to protect Kaiba and his dragon as lasers from yet undamaged pores of the Leviathan converged on Kaiba before he knew what had happened.

Kaiba flinched, shutting his eyes, having not heard Yami's declaration of Mirror Force. However, when he realized what had happened, he was none too pleased to have been bailed out by his archrival. Silently, he knew, he would owe Yugi one. However, he quickly changed his tune when he saw the lasers reflect back at their source.

 _Wait a second, that gives me an idea._ "Fang of Critias!" Kaiba shouted, the big black dragon appearing right behind him and his Blue-Eyes. "Mirror Force! Combine!" And thus Mirror Force Dragon was born.

Directing his Ultimate Dragon to perform and Immelmann turn, Kaiba got behind Critias and directed his dragon with a simple. "Go!"

Critias roared, using its power to draw in _all_ of the lasers towards it.

 _What's this?_ Dartz wondered, watching as the lasers were drawn towards Critias, reflected and then returned to every pore on the Leviathan, shredding its body and removing several layers of skin. Instantly, black goo seeped out of its bloodstream, healing its injured scales.

"Don't let it regenerate!" Hajime exclaimed.

"With what firepower?" Mai shouted.

"All of it!" Hajime bellowed. He held aloft practically his entire deck. "Blackland Void Dragon! Gaia the Dragon Champion! Black Skull Dragon! Five Headed Dragon! Meteor Black Dragon!" Hajime summoned his most powerful fusions with the power of Fusion Gate.

"Dark Magician! Magician of Black Chaos! Gaia, the Dragon Champion! Dark Magician Girl!" Yami shouted and then nodded at Joey.

"Black Skull Dragon!" Joey shouted, transforming his own monster. "First of the Dragons! Thunder King!"

"Magna Slash Dragon! Wicked Eraser!" Yukizome called forth her strongest fliers.

"Rise!" Sonia shouted, summoning _all_ of her Darklords at once: Ixchel, Amdusc, Nasten, Desire, Edeh Arae, Zerato, Superbia, Tezcatlipoca, and Asmodeus all joined Morningstar. They flew towards the Leviathan, attacking everything they could.

"Go, my Harpies!" Mai shouted, bringing forth every variant of Harpie Lady she could.

"Hyozanryu! Spear Dragon! Chaos Dragon! Kaiser Glider! Luster Dragon! Wicked Dreadroot!" Kaiba declared, never one to be left out.

All of the monsters flew together towards the Leviathan like an armada, scratching, blasting stabbing and cutting into the great beast, trying to whittle it down.

" **Your power is pathetic compared to the almighty Great Leviathan!"** Dartz shouted as goopy tendrils shot out of the regenerating portions of the Great Leviathan, smacking and ensnaring many monsters.

"NO!" Yami exclaimed, seeing the group's brand-new armada in great pain.

"What do we do?" Joey wondered, feeling a bit hopeless.

 _From the outside, the Great Leviathan seems practically invincible,_ Hajime thought. _But what about the inside?_

Hajime listened as Yukizome suddenly shouted, "EVERYONE GET CLEAR!"

The group watched as the Great Leviathan opened is gigantic jaw, as a powerful breath beam was charged in it. The great beast then let loose a powerful blast of deadly energy from its jaw, so wide it ripped through the sanctum on top of Doma's headquarters, so powerful it seemed to go across the horizon and out into the upper atmosphere, possibly even reaching escape velocity as it didn't curve with the planet's shape.

"What do we do about _that_?" Joey asked, mouth agape. Yami too looked incredibly nervous.

"Well we don't panic for one!" Mai exclaimed.

"Are you all okay?" Sonia asked her Darklords. Her monsters, it seemed, had managed to escape the blast, but others were not so lucky.

"Uh, guys, we have a problem," Hajime pointed out. Critias was nowhere to be seen and neither was Blue-Eyes.

"Where's Kaiba?" Yukizome asked.

"There!" Sonia pointed to where Kaiba was freefalling from the sky.

"I got him!" Hajime exclaimed, indicating for Gaia the Dragon Champion to make a diving save. The G Forces racked his body, causing blood to rush to Hajime's head, but he managed to reach out and grab the falling Kaiba before he hit the water as Gaia zoomed horizontally over the water and under the Leviathan.

"Uggggh," Kaiba groaned.

"You okay?" Hajime asked, having unintentionally activated his awakened form so that his body could withstand the forces necessary to make that dive in time.

"I've been better." He looked up at the Leviathan as Gaia the Dragon Champion was now making a gentle return trip back towards the group. "That thing's going to pay for what it did to my Blue-Eyes!"

"You can call it back with Monster Reborn once we're in range. Can you stop trying to do everything yourself? You're in too close and we have to work together."

Kaiba snarled, unwilling to bend to the notion of teamwork, but realizing he had little choice in the matter. "Fine."

"Good, then I'm going to need to borrow Shrink when I summon Pythagoras. I have a plan."

* * *

As Hajime and Kaiba discussed strategy, Joey was continuing to fire upon the Leviathan with Kuriboh. Unfortunately, without Critias to block against the lasers, the group was quickly finding themselves at a loss.

"We gotta do something! I can't keep this up! My shoulder's gonna go numb!" Joey exclaimed.

"Then I'll buy us some time!" Yami shouted. "I call upon The Eye of Timaeus!" The big green dragon roared as it took to the battlefield.

"Want a boost pal?" Joey asked, offering up Gilford and Gearfried.

"Joey, I appreciate the offer, but I know a rider better suited for the current situation," Yami stated. "Sonia!"

"Ah, yes?" Sonia asked, flying in close.

Timaeus and Morningstar locked gazes. Timaeus growled lowly.

"Wait, you mean…"

Yami nodded.

Sonia smiled. "Then let us combine our power. Together, with the power of darkness, we shall vanquish the power of evil!"

Yami nodded. "Timaeus!"

"Darklord Morningstar!" Sonia shouted.

"Combine and form…" The two declared as Tiameus fused with Morningstar, causing Sonia to float since Morningstar had been her mount. Then, in the center of the darkness, a new being was born. Timaeus emerged wrapped head to tail and all around in black, glowing red plate armor. Morningstar snapped at the reigns as Sonia stood at her best card's side. "Darklord Dragon Commander!"

Timaeus roared as the other Darklords instantly formed a wheel around Morningstar, Sonia, and their new mount.

"Company! Charge!" Sonia shouted as she and her monsters flew straight at the Leviathan.

" **Pointless!** " Dartz shouted, only to find himself suddenly bombarded with blades of light in a single area of the Leviathan. " **What?!"**

Yami smirked, holding up the Swords of Revealing Light. Given the size of the Leviathan, the card could not maintain itself across the entire beast, but it gave Sonia a tunnel in between the lasers to get in close and let Timaeus wreak havoc.

The monster's breath and beam tore a huge chunk of the Leviathan's flesh. The dark powers of the Darklords allowed Timaeus to avoid being ensnared by the tendrils regenerating the Leviathan as the Darklords worked together to keep the creature busy in close range. Even from this distance, Yukizome could see Sonia's proud, determined eyes shouting out orders, her tactical intuition on point. While it was certainly a battle of inches, Sonia's monsters were managing to maintain their position deep in enemy lines.

Yukizome's eyes were singing. Watching her now, she would've never guessed that only a few days ago that Sonia was suffering from PTSD. And then, unexpectedly from below, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon rocketed up and above the Great Leviathan, spraying blasts with its three heads in every direction. A Black Luster Soldier, and Kaiba, stood atop it, providing aid to Sonia. And she adapted well.

" **What? Kaiba?"** Dartz, however, did not.

"Where'd that come from?" Joey asked.

Hajime flew in on the back of his Dragon Champion towards the others. "That should keep the Leviathan busy for a bit. It can't use its lasers in that range without attacking itself, so we'll just have to leave it to Kaiba and Sonia for a while."

"Hajime!" Yami called to him, glad to see him all right.

Hajime smiled at the Pharaoh and then looked at Sonia shouting out orders. "Looking at her now, she really does come across as the Ultimate Princess, doesn't she?"

"That she does," Yukizome replied with a smile.

"Right then," Hajime said, dropping the smile and becoming serious. "I've got a plan. Miss Yukizome, I'm going to need you to get me an opening at the Leviathan's tongue the next time it opens its mouth."

"What? Why me?" Yukizome asked, flabbergasted.

"We'll use Iona's power."

"And what about Pythagoras?" Yukizome asked.

Hajime nodded, holding up the card. "I've got that covered. Just trust me."

"So, what now?" Mai asked.

"How about a little tag team action?" Joey asked. "You draw that ugly thing's attention and I'll bring the pain!"

"No, that won't work. We need a small army in order to force the Leviathan to attack us with its mouth beam."

"What about a big target?" Yami asked.

"A monster so powerful the Leviathan would _have_ to use its breath attack!" Yukizome exclaimed. "Genius! I've got just the card combo to do it."

"Joey. Mai. Once Yukizome makes her opening move, flank the Leviathan from behind. It's possible Dartz may not be able to see all around him. Yugi, you stay here with Yukizome as the front line. Together, I know you two are going to be able to figure out a way to put this thing down once the opportunity presents itself."

"Got it," Joey said. "Let's go, Mai!"

"Right behind you!" Mai said as their dragons took to the space above the clouds to avoid detection.

" **Hiding won't save you,"** Dartz said as he began firing lasers up at the clouds, but Joey and Mai were able to evade the attacks rather easily.

"Your move," Hajime said to Yukizome.

"Right," Yukizome said. "I call upon the Wing of Iona!"

Iona's graceful presence appeared, drawing Dartz's attention away from Mai and Joey.

"Iona!" Yukizome exclaimed. "Combine with Wicked Eraser and Dogoran the Mad Flame Kaiju!"

Iona drew in the power of the already summoned Wicked Eraser, as well as the power of Yukizome's still unsummoned Dogoran. The force of three of the mightiest cards in Duel Monsters combined to become a monster so ridiculously huge, it could've rivaled the god cards in size.

"I invoke your almighty power!" Yukizome shouted. "Wicked Flame Kaiju Dragon!"

A monster with a body on fire emerged as the flames forced Yami and Yukizome to get back, lest they feel like they were in a brutally hot desert or near a volcano. The monster flew on six _gigantic_ wings that emitted embers with every wingbeat. It had a glowing, singular horn between its golden eyes. It was covered in hard, shell-like crimson and scarlet armored scales with three-fingered claws like a truly hellish demon. Its sharp teeth put a shark and a tyrannosaurus to shame, and its massive body made it too big to fit in the already gargantuan Great Leviathan's mouth.

" **So you made a big monster? Am I supposed to be impressed?"**

Yukizome ignored Dartz. "Wicked Flame Kaiju Dragon! Attack! Wicked Flame Destruction Ray!"

All of Wicked Flame Kaiju Dragon's spinal scales ignited like a series of progressive explosions until flame was shooting out the back of its axe-tipped tail. Then it released a flaming hot breath that could've engulfed an entire pyramid and kept going. The air itself was pushed aside as the temperature dropped to near absolute zero in the molecules pushed aside by this intensely hot breath.

" **Your show of power is but a cheap illusion!"** Dartz echoed. " **Great Leviathan! Attack!"**

The Great Leviathan opened its mouth and unleashed a beam that went rocketing towards the flaming blast fired by Wicked Flame Kaiju Dragon. The two beams met over the ocean, creating a loud crackling sound on impact. The two blasts struggled against each other as fiery embers and bits of Leviathan breath rained down into the ocean below.

 _Now's my chance._ Hajime thought. Away from the action, using the bright light of the ensuing beam clash as a shield from Dartz's view, he called out Pythagoras.

"Shrink!" He shouted, empowering his monster with the power of the size reducing spell card.

Pythagoras, now almost as big as Hajime, allowed the teen to climb aboard. Hajime then silently commanded his dragon to shrink smaller and smaller. Then, dragon and rider hid carefully behind Curse of Dragon's fang as Gaia the Dragon Champion set itself on a collision course with the Great Leviathan.

The impact into the Leviathan's neck distracted Dartz for a second, allowing Yukizome's monster to gain a momentary advantage in the clash. However, after ensnaring Gaia and his dragon and crushing both, that advantage was neutralized.

Too small to be noticed, like a gnat landing on a bull's horn, Hajime and Pythagoras moved around the Leviathan, looking for any kind of opening on the great beast. Unfortunately, the Leviathan was pretty sturdy. It had yet to be impacted all the way through to the inside of its body.

 _No opening, huh? Then I guess we'll stick to the original plan._

Hajime and Pythagoras slipped as close to the Leviathan's gullet as the force given off by its breath beam would allow.

Yukizome's monster continued to clash with Dartz's until Dartz caused the Leviathan to put more energy into its attack, tearing through Wicked Flame Kaiju Dragon's attack and disintegrating the monster in the process.

" **Hmph, how pointless,"** Dartz remarked, unaware that, as the Leviathan was closing its mouth, Hajime and Pythagoras were infiltrating, intending to sink into the belly of the beast.

"Do you think Hajime was successful?" Yami asked.

Yukizome leaned back a little as the two floated atop Yami's Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. She seemed exhausted as she was summoning monsters and using her own life force as a catalyst. With everything she had done, it was understandable if she was a little tired.

"This really isn't my scene," she said.

"Do you still have those Exodia cards Nagito gave you?" Yami asked.

Yukizome nodded. "Yup, sure do," Yukizome said, handing them off to Yami.

"Take a moment to rest," Yami stated. "You did a good job carrying out my will when I could not. Now, let Yugi and I take the rest from here."

Yukizome took a deep breath. "Thank you, Pharaoh. Oh, and take this," she said, and handed him Legend of the Ultimate Heart. "You'll need it."

"This is…"

"It was blank when I picked it up from your deck," Yukizome said. "It served me well, but I'm sure you can put it to better use."

Yami looked at the card, Junko's smile appearing in the back of his mind. This was the card they'd received at Industrial Illusions. He gripped the card tightly. He would not let Pegasus or Junko's actions go to waste, along with Yukizome's spirit to get them this far. He nodded firmly at the redhead. "All right."

"Oh, and while you're at it," Yukizome said, fetching something else from her apron pocket. She handed Yami Demise and Garlandolf.

"Nagito's cards," Yami said, graciously accepting them. "I'll do everything I can."

With that, the King of Games took point against the King of Atlantis, switching mounts to Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1.

" **And just what do you plan to do with such a pathetic card?"** Dartz asked Yami.

"With this? Not a thing," Yami replied. "But I needed a new monster so I could face you head on."

" **And just what do you plan to accomplish? All of your monsters have been summoned and dealt with. Even Kaiba and Sonia will soon fall before my power and Joseph and Miss Valentine have abandoned you."**

Yami smirked. "I wouldn't be too sure of that."

The Leviathan suddenly lurched as Molten Fireballs and Giga Ton Flare hit it from behind.

" **What?!"** Dartz craned his neck.

"Looks like we found your blind spot," Yami chuckled. "My friends will whittle down the Leviathan's defenses. And I myself, will go for the Leviathan's power HEAD ON!" Yami held up five unmistakable cards. "I summon THE UNSTOPPABLE EXODIA!"

" **What?! But how?"**

"Seems you neglected minion control, Dartz! With his last breath, Nagito Komaeda gave his will to us to see our hope overcome your despair!" Yami exclaimed. "And now, I will use Exodia's power to crush the Great Leviathan!"

A gigantic swirling portal appeared along with a pentagram as Exodia stormed forth, its massive frame, matching and even surpassing Wicked Flame Kaiju Dragon.

"Exodia! Obliterate!" Yami shouted, extending his arm forward.

Gathering energy between its palms, Exodia then took a hurried step forward, thrust one arm out, and unleashed its power with a massive supernova-like blast from just one palm. The blast hurtled towards the Great Leviathan, scarring it all over and causing it and Dartz to howl in pain.

" **Aggggh! ARRRRRRRGH!"** Dartz exclaimed.

 _We've got things on this end,_ Yugi thought. _Let's hope Hajime's plan is ready to be unleashed soon._

"Agreed," Yami spoke aloud to his partner.

* * *

Hajime woke up without even realizing he'd lost consciousness. "Ohhhh, my head," He groaned, standing up, fingertips pressed into his forehead. He was normal size…or was he? He didn't even recognize his surroundings. Fuzzy tufts of orange, green and white light gave him no sense of direction or even scale.

"Where…am I?"

 _Confused?_

"Huh? Pythagoras?"

 _No. Not in the slightest._

Hajime gasped. Wait. He recognized this voice…somehow. _Izuru?_

 _There you go._

 _Wha…but how?_ Hajime was flabbergasted, looking all around for a sign of the personality that had, at one time, completely held his body hostage.

 _Like all others, I am still a soul that exists, though I currently lack a body._

 _I…don't understand,_ Hajime thought.

 _I'll be honest, I'm not exactly sure where I was surviving until now either. However, I have a prevailing theory. I believe my soul, my existence, maintained itself through memories shared by you, Chiaki, Nagito and the former Steering Committee. I am still a vision with an ego, a desire with an intended design. When Dartz collected all of the souls on the planet using the Leviathan, I found myself stuck inside here, unable to do little more than observe._

 _That…I still don't…_

 _It's all right if you don't understand it. What's important is that the temporary bond you and I had makes it possible for you and I to communicate while your in this dimension, or, more accurately I should say, this place. Welcome to the inside of the Leviathan. I'm surprised to see you here awake. Every other human that's been absorbed is in a fetal position wrapped in a bubble, waiting to be devoured._

"What?! Where?"

 _Hmm, I'll do my best to guide you. Like I said, I have no body, so I lack true eyes and ears, but I can use my talents to aid you as best I can._

"Thank you," Hajime spoke aloud.

 _I need no thanks. Truthfully, I was terribly bored with the way things were. Having you to talk to is…certainly a welcome change of pace._

Hajime heard Izuru sigh. "What's wrong?"

 _What if you found everything in the world boring, Hajime? What if you could predict things like it was breathing air and be right every time?_

"I dunno. I guess I'd search for something that wasn't boring and have fun with it."

 _Search for something that isn't boring…yes, how very human. You state the simple solution with no cause for its difficulty or length. Truly, you were an ideal vessel._

"I'm keeping my body, thanks," Hajime stated.

Most would've chuckled at Hajime's statement. Not Izuru. He already knew Hajime would say it. _I couldn't take it back if I tried. Now then, summon Cannon Soldier, face left and fire. Then, summon Labyrinth Tank and go straight until I tell you to turn._

"Got it," Hajime said and held up the appropriate card. "Cannon Soldier!"

Hajime's monster appeared and then he ordered it to fire at seemingly nothing, but he tore open a hole in the strange light, causing a dark blue light to appear as if Cannon Soldier's shot had punched through a curtain of some kind, leading to a mysterious "backstage area".

"Giga Tech Wolf! Polymerization!" Hajime exclaimed. "Merge to create Labyrinth Tank!" Hajime jumped on the revving tank and followed Izuru's instructions. His world went dark when he passed through the hole he created, but soon he found himself amidst another area of orange, green and white light, but in this area there were hundreds of thousands, if not maybe millions of bubbles, each one containing a person.

"Are those…?"

 _Souls? Yes. Each one is a victim of the Orichalcos. You won't find mine though. As I said before, I lack a body to be spotted. I'll take you to Chiaki Nanami. After that, you two are on your own._

"What? Why? The part about us being on our own I mean."

 _My talents were created using every talent known to Hope's Peak's records. Ancient Atlantean records whose discovery was not found until after I was created is beyond the scope of my knowledge in my current state. I wouldn't know how to destroy it any less than you two would. I believe allowing you two to work together is the best course of action in this situation. You two are strong on your own, but together, based on the memories I still share with you, you are unstoppable._

"Izuru, I—"

 _Please do not say you owe me one. You have no means of paying me back, nor do I need payment. I am merely a creature of habit, like all humans. At least I know that I am not without ego. As long as the desire of perfection exists in the hearts of humanity, I will return in someone's body one day. That may not even be in your lifetime._

"Still, I'm grateful," Hajime told him. "Now," he said as he furrowed his brow and mustered up all of his determination. "Where's Chiaki?"

* * *

Back out over the ocean, Exodia was stomping towards the Leviathan as the great beast began to regenerate.

 _No! This can't be how it ends! I won't allow this!_ Dartz exclaimed. The Leviathan was being completely overpowered now by Kaiba and Sonia's assault team. _More! I must have more souls!_

* * *

Inside the Leviathan, the world around Hajime began to shift as he rode on Labyrinth Tank. And then, his tank started driving in reverse.

 _What the…?_

 _Abandon your mount! Pick something that flies!_

Hajime jumped off of Labyrinth Tank, but as he went for his deck, several cards spilled out into the suddenly open vortex in the bottom of the area. "My cards!"

For a moment, Izuru did something he never thought he'd be able to do in his life: _panic_. Hajime was the best chance the world had at survival. And, knowing basic human reaction, Hajime would try to dive for his cards and rescue them, ultimately culminating in losing any chance at rescuing anything.

Of course, unbeknownst to Izuru, he had nothing to worry about. Hajime had been panicking for the same amount of time and then, quickly, shifted gears into his awakened form. Holding one card towards the ground, Giant Soldier of Stone appeared and began falling with Hajime before he dove at the vortex to rescue the 10 or so cards that had spilled out. Using masterful air gliding only an Ultimate Skydiver and Gymnast in the same body could purport, Hajime grabbed every single card and collected it all in his deck. However, he was falling right into the vortex with no way out.

Hajime, however, was nothing if not resourceful. And he had planned ahead. Shrink was not the _only_ card he'd borrowed from Kaiba.

Izuru heard a blast from the magical Flute of Summoning Dragon and then watched as a portal opened along the ceiling of the area. Hajime's dedicated and favorite dragon, Blackland Void Dragon, tore through the portal, diving down to save its master. Hajime fell into the portal, but Blackland dove in after him. Seconds later, another portal opened and Blackland emerged with Hajime clenched securely in its mouth, but not so hard that its fangs were piercing flesh.

Hajime pat his monster's snout. "Thanks for the save." He then flipped over and got on top of the monster's head, mounting it.

Izuru, seeing this, closed his "eyes". _He doesn't need me to guide him. He'll be fine all on his own._

As Izuru relaxed, he had been so caught up on focusing on Hajime, he didn't realize where he was in relation to the other souls. He had been pulled into the vortex. He hadn't cut off his vision of his own volition. In fact, the reality was far more insidious. _Well, I can't say this wasn't a possibility, but…I suppose it doesn't matter. I've already calculated all of the possibilities. Since I don't know how victory will be achieved, there are only two, success and failure. And I know that, in spite of this development, hope will prevail._

As Izuru's soul became swallowed by the Leviathan, Hajime could almost feel his loss. "Izuru, are you there?" Hajime called out to him. However, there was no response. Without Izuru around, Hajime felt lost, but then he remembered what Izuru said, once he'd been reunited with Chiaki, he'd leave him to his own devices. _Chiaki must be nearby then!_ Hajime thought, unaware of the real situation. His eyes darted all over, looking for the girl he loved. Given that so many souls had been absorbed by the Leviathan, it should now be easier to pluck his girlfriend out from a crowd.

However, suddenly Blackland Void Dragon sniffed the air and darted in one direction.

"Huh? Whoa!" Hajime exclaimed, hanging onto his dragon. Like a puppy chasing after a loved one, Blackland Void Dragon flew far in one direction and eventually came to a dead stop in front of a bubble with a girl with brown hair in a Hope's Peak Academy uniform, sleeping with her head on her arm, arms bent to form a makeshift pillow. Her mouth was open slightly and she was making little, cute snores. Hajime smiled. He'd found her, but how to wake her up?

Instinct guiding him, he dismounted Blackland Void Dragon, floating weightlessly in the strange air inside the Leviathan. He reached out and put his hand on the bubble keeping Chiaki inside. It popped, leaving the girl floating weightlessly just as he was, legs and arms sagging. Chiaki rolled over on her back, snoring a bit louder.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

"I really don't have that kind of time," Hajime chuckled.

Chiaki's eyes opened to the strange world as she whipped herself upright to a sitting position. "Hajime?"

She turned, seeing Hajime with the blond look he'd used to defeat Marik, but Hajime quickly de-powered, smiling at her. He offered Chiaki his hand. "Hey," he said. "I came to get you."

Chiaki smiled and then gave her boyfriend a big hug before going in for a quick kiss on the lips. She then parted from him, the moment passing. She looked at all the souls getting sucked into the vortex and how far out from the center she and Hajime were.

"What…is that?"

"I don't know how much time I have to explain," Hajime stated.

"The short version then," Chiaki replied.

"We're inside the Leviathan, the source of the Orichalcos' power, and I'm here to stop it, but I need your help."

Chiaki nodded. "Okay," she said, looking around, her gaze serious and determined. "Save the world. Final boss. I can work with that." Finding nothing of interest in her gaze, Chiaki mounted Blackland Void Dragon. "You can explain the rest to me while I look around."

Hajime smiled and was about to climb onto Blackland Void Dragon when another vortex opened behind them, pulling them back. Hajime had almost been left behind by the sudden sucking, but he grabbed Blackland Void Dragon's horn in the nick of time.

This new vortex was much unlike the one at the bottom of the area. Moreover, the white, orange and green light faded all around the area, blanketed by an encroaching darkness, distorted and fuzzy like pill on a shirt. And then, a giant _yellow_ eyeball appeared right in front of Hajime and Chiaki.

" **WHO aRE YoU?"** It asked, its voice echoing and distorted.

Chiaki, unfazed, gazed at the giant eyeball for a moment and stated. "Yup, that checks out."

" **I AM END! I AM THE oRiCHAlCoS! WHO aRE YoU?"**

Floating in front of Blackland Void Dragon on either side, hands linked in front of the dragon's chest, Chiaki and Hajime stared forward at the giant, yellow, reptilian eyeball. "We're here to kick your butt!" Hajime exclaimed.

" **Then…BE DESTROYED!"** A powerful gale of darkness was then suddenly whipped up, blowing at Hajime and Chiaki intensely, trying to destroy them by sheer force.

Though his eyes were flinching, one of them even completely shut, and he had one arm raised to block the harsh winds from his face, Hajime's spirit did not waver. He looked over to Chiaki. She was doing the same. She gave him a nod. She wasn't going anywhere and neither was he. Behind them, Blackland Void Dragon roared. Together, from within the Leviathan, the trio would find a way to shut it down.

* * *

Back out over the Atlantic Ocean, a powerful darkness emitted from the Great Leviathan as it began to bloat in size, surprising all those attacking it at close range.

"What?" Yami gasped.

" **Yes, my great beast, absorb the pathetic souls. Grow even stronger!"**

The Leviathan didn't just return to full strength, scales and all, within seconds, it had also grown in size by a factor of 50% and it was still growing until it was double and then triple in size, almost taking up the entire skyline.

"No…" Yukizome thought aloud, heart sinking.

With just a roar, a massive tidal wave erupted over the ocean, water pulled almost from the ocean floor.

However, Yami's spirit did not waver and neither did the might of Exodia. With just one punch, the Forbidden One dispelled the tidal wave, returning the ocean to its normal self, if but a bit tumultuous.

Unfortunately, the tidal wave was but a precursor to the real trouble. With the Leviathan's increased size, it now had the strength and power to completely overcome its close-range adversaries. Tendrils of darkness shot out and ensnared Kaiba, Joey, Mai and Sonia. Sonia's scream alerted Yami and Yukizome to the trouble.

"No!" Yukizome exclaimed. _This can't be happening. We were so close!_

Timaeus' pained roar could be heard.

"Let them go!" Yami exclaimed.

" **Make me!"** Dartz replied with satanic glee.

Exodia charged forward at the Leviathan, punching it in the face, causing the beast to recoil, but the Leviathan returned fire with a bunch of laser blasts, hitting Exodia repeatedly. However, the great beast wasn't known as an Instant Win Condition for nothing. With its tremendous power, it shrugged off the pitiful attacks of the Great Leviathan and punched it again and again, eventually grappling its hand around the beast's throat and hoisting it up. The Leviathan roared at Exodia, charging another mouth beam as Exodia charged its Exodus Flare in its free hand. At point blank, the two attacks were let loose into each other, creating a bright flash that consumed everything around the immediate vicinity of the Leviathan and leaving Yukizome and Yami completely in the dark as to what was actually going on inside the circular explosion that was Exodus Flare Vs Leviathan Beam.

They could only pray that victory was on the horizon.

* * *

Inside the Leviathan, the battle raging outside was being reflected by the Leviathan's eye stretching and growling.

" **YOU…ALL…WON'T…WIN! I AM sUpERiOR!"**

"Everyone outside must be causing it a problem," Chiaki said, wincing from the waves of darkness. "We have to find a way to help them from within."

"How do we do that?" Hajime asked.

"I guess if we destroy this eyeball, maybe…"

"Okay, you got a big stick we can poke it with?" Hajime grunted, trying to make a joke in these trying times.

"Well now…but we have a dragon," Chiaki pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Hajime said. "Blackland Void Dragon! Attack! Void Gale Blast!"

Blackland Void Dragon roared at the Great Leviathan, unleashing a powerful attack that was only met by a rainbow-colored beam fired directly from the Leviathan's pupil. The attacks locked into a struggle at the midpoint between the eye and the dragon.

" **I…ReSisT…the power…of the vOiD!"**

"Try it!" Hajime exclaimed. He went into his awakened state. "I'll just give it more energy!"

" **FOOL!"**

The Leviathan's beam took up its entire eye and then completely overpowered the Void Gale Blast, tearing straight through it and tearing into Hajime, Chiaki and Blackland Void Dragon, throwing all three back, and destroying the latter.

Too far back from the eye to be affected by its dark waves, Hajime and Chiaki were able to right themselves and float, but they were in a lot of pain, Chiaki especially so since her soul wasn't being protected by her body right now. Of course, to her, the Shadow Game she won made this pain look like a joke.

The eye then grew, tripling in size. " **I…AM the EnD. ALL liFE is AnD forEVer shALL BE MiNe!"**

* * *

Outside the Leviathan, the dust was settling, revealing Exodia staggering back from the Leviathan, missing an arm. The Great Leviathan had completely absorbed Timaeus, Sonia, Kaiba and the others during the ensuing clash and was now more powerful than ever.

" **NO FORCE CAN STOP THE MARCH OF DEATH!"** The Leviathan exclaimed, though only Chiaki and Hajime could hear it.

The Leviathan opened its great jaws and unleashed another beam that completely obliterated Exodia, the residual beam reaching Yami and Yukizome throwing them through the air and forcing them to take a hard landing onto the roof of Doma's palace. They crashed through it, landing in the same room as the soulless Nagito, Yukizome on her stomach, Yami on his back. Both were covered in dust and debris and seemingly unconscious.

" **THIS WoRLD is aLrEADy MINE!"**

* * *

"So, you think just because of that we're just going to give up?" Hajime asked, glaring at the giant eyeball.

" **YoU sTRuGGLe only beCAuSE I aLLow iT."**

"Then why don't you just finish us off if you're so omnipotent?"

Hajime and Chiaki gazed back as a newcomer approached the area, strolling towards the giant eyeball in a pair of blue, laced up stilettos. The eye gazed at her curiously.

"Man, do you know how many boring old bad guy speeches sound like that. So fucking lame!"

Hajime was startled to see the person that had arrived on the scene. She had blonde hair, a short skirt and was carrying a book under her arm.

"Y-you're…"

The girl put her hand over her face and leaned back with her other arm wrapped around her waist. She spoke in a dull monotone. "You should leave the cliché villain speeches to the pros, or at least someone with better acting skills."

"Junko…but how?" Hajime was surprised to see her.

"Simple, really," Junko said, switching to her heroic pose. "Nothing stops the march of a heroine of justice!" She chuckled. "Okay, really in all honesty, I _totally_ knew about the possibility that I could lose my soul and the Leviathan could be revived. So, _just_ in case." She held up her book, dropping all façades other than her boring day to day one, "I might've cast a spell on myself _just_ for this sort of occasion."

Chiaki smiled. "You must be really good at strategy games."

"The best, love," Junko said, ruffling Chiaki's head and then went full punk persona. "So, are we just gonna stand around talking, or are we gonna poke this thing with a big stick until it dies?"

" **YOU! YoU DaRE Defy ME?"** The Leviathan roared.

"Fuck yeah, I do!" Junko shot back and then switched to her teacher persona. "Droll, generic doomsday villains like you are boring and serve no purpose other than to give the heroes something to fight at the end. You're so boring that my putting an end to your miserable existence is actually a courtesy. You know nothing other than how to," Junko made her voice all craggily as she mocked the Leviathan, "destroy everything." She went back to her normal voice. "Where's the drama? Where's the heart pounding backstory? You have about as much complexity as Lavos."

Chiaki held up an index finger. "Hey, Chrono Trigger was still a fun game worth the replay value."

Junko shrugged. "Either way," she held up the book as the pages began to flip wildly on their own, the entire book glowing green. "It's time for you to disappear. There are better stories to tell than the return of the City of Atlantis."

" **THAT…BOOOOOOOOK!"**

Junko smirked and then began talking in Ancient Atlantean. _I really want to know what happens when something like this suffers the despair of defeat. For that, even if just this once, I suppose I'll help you out, eh Pharaoh?_

Suddenly, Blackland Void Dragon returned to the battlefield, and it wasn't alone. Pythagoras also emerged, but not in its dragon form, but its wizard form. Holding his scepter above his head, he empowered Blackland Void Dragon with powerful magic.

Snapping the book shut, Junko handed it to the wizard, grasping hold of one of Hajime's hands, holding it with hers high above their heads. "Pythagoras and Blackland Void Dragon won't be powerful enough on their own. We must combine our power."

Chiaki grabbed Hajime's other hand, holding it up and then linking her other hand with Junko. Their linked hands met above their heads, creating a pyramid with their bodies. "A shield twice as thick is twice as strong," Chiaki stated.

"Then let us work together. I'll need all your energy to take this thing on," Hajime said.

" **rEsisTAnce iS fuTiLE!"** The Leviathan roared.

Hajime made his awakened form glowed brighter than it ever had before. "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" he shouted back at the Leviathan.

* * *

Inside the temple of Doma, Yami came to, getting up, knocking debris and dust off him as he sat up. Out through the hole beyond the doorway Nagito had once sealed, he could see the Leviathan still at large, stronger than ever.

With a determined gaze, he knew that he was nowhere close to giving up, not while he still drew breath. However, he could not do this alone. And as he glanced back, he knew he wasn't. He crouched down next to Yukizome and rubbed her back. "Yukizome. Yukizome, wake up!"

"Hnnngh!" Yukizome groaned as he got up. Her dress was completely caked in dirt. "Ugh, this will take forever to wash out."

"Focus! The Leviathan is still out there," Yami said.

Yukizome took one look across the visible vantage point through the destroyed temple and could see the powerful Leviathan out there. "How do we stop that thing? It keeps getting stronger."

"If we refuse to give up, we'll find a way. I made a mistake by trying to fight it alone." He gave Yukizome his hand. "Will you help me?"

Yukizome firmly grasped Yami's hand. "You don't even have to ask."

The two went running for the edge of the temple and jumped off the edge towards the ocean. However, Yami was more than prepared for that. "Beast of Gilfer! Feral Imp!"

The two fiends appeared and gave Yukizome and Yami the ability to cross the ocean back to face Dartz once more.

" **Back for more, are you?"** Dartz asked. " **You don't even have the power of Exodia to stop the Leviathan's next attack. I've already absorbed your friends. Together, you two will not survive."**

"Not alone, but we have this! Legend of the Ultimate Heart!" Yami exclaimed. Suddenly, Timaeus, Critias, Hermos and Iona appeared in their human forms, each brandishing their swords.

" **Those blades may as well be toothpicks against the power of the Great Leviathan!"** Dartz exclaimed.

"We'll see! Go, my knights! Destroy the Great Leviathan!"

Despite their diminutive size, the knights proved effective at taking on the Leviathan's dozens of beams, cutting them away like falling trees, cleaving them in half like a buzz saw through a log.

 _Where's Pythagoras?_ Dartz wondered. _I don't see…NO!_

* * *

Inside the Great Leviathan, Pythagoras had powered up Blackland Void Dragon as its Void Gale Blast slammed into the return fire from the Leviathan's gigantic eye. Despite the smaller size of the blast, Blackland Void Dragon was more than holding its own.

Hajime, Junko, and Chiaki were all pooling their strengths together to keep the dragon powered up, but Hajime's stamina was beginning to waver. Chiaki squeezed his hand.

"We can't give up! We can do this! As long as we're together…"

"We can do anything!" Hajime declared with her, realizing what she was about to say.

Blackland Void Dragon's attack began slowly pushing back the power of the Leviathan.

* * *

As the Leviathan slowly began to get cut to ribbons like the world's worst case of insect bites, Dartz was reaching the limits of his patience.

" **Enough!"** He shouted, trying to grapple the four knights, but was unsuccessful. **"Enough!"** He declared, louder this time, trying to blast them with the Leviathan's body lasers, but all attacks either missed or were deflected. " **I…said…ENOUGH!"**

A powerful black wave of darkness ripped through the air, hurling the knights, and Yukizome and Yami, back through the air, nearly sending the two humans crashing into the ocean if Yami hadn't summoned Des Volstgalph to give them a solid surface to land on. The dragon flapped through the air, gaining height slowly, but the damage was done. The knights were gone.

* * *

Inside the Leviathan, the same power was reflected, destroying Pythagoras and Blackland Void Dragon again.

" **yOu wiLL neVer WiN!"** The Leviathan roared.

Hajime was panting. He hardly had enough energy left in him and the Leviathan seemingly had a limitless amount.

 _I take it back! Hope still sucks!_ Junko exclaimed internally, also panting. This is what trying to be nice, even with ulterior motives, got her.

"Any ideas?" Hajime asked Chiaki and Junko.

"I've got one," Chiaki said. "Pythagoras combines with magic cards, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Hajime said.

"Then…use one of mine," Chiaki said, handing a card to Hajime. It was the spell card Dark Hole.

Hajime, understanding what Chiaki wanted him to do, nodded and then ruffled through his deck. "Monster Reborn!"

* * *

Back outside, Yami and Yukizome were flying up to face Dartz. "Monster Reborn!" Yami roared, bringing back Exodia.

" **What good will that do you?"** Dartz asked.

* * *

" **i hAvE alrEaDY DeStrOyED THAT mOnStER!"** The Leviathan exclaimed, looking at Pythagoras merged with Shrink to form Microscopic Dragon.

"Perhaps…" Hajime said.

* * *

"But I'm not done with it yet!" Yami shouted.

Acting unknowingly simultaneously with each other, Hajime and Yami prepared their final counterattack. "I activate De-Fusion!" Hajime exclaimed.

* * *

"I summon Magician of Faith!" Yukizome exclaimed as the level 1 spellcaster appeared.

* * *

Pythagoras' dragon self and Shrink de-fused as Hajime held up Dark Hole. "I now merge Pythagoras with the magic of Dark Hole!"

* * *

"I activate Magician of Faith's special ability to return one spell card to our use!" Yukizome exclaimed as she and Yami held aloft the renewed power of the only card that could help them now.

"Legend of the Ultimate Heart!" Yukizome and Yami shouted at the same time.

* * *

"Behold the power of Dark Hole Dragon!" Chiaki and Hajime shouted at the same time as a really _big_ dragon, black as pitch, eyes glowing green like the eerie glow of ectoplasm. The monster's scales glimmered like outer space surrounding a black hole. Its breath was wispy like green flame, but definitely not fire in the traditional sense.

Junko hung back. This was totally not her scene, but she'd dutifully observe the hope of others so that it would be easier to crush later.

* * *

Outside, over the Atlantic Ocean, all five of the Legendary Dragons appeared in their human forms.

" **Do you really think summoning all of those monsters against me will stop me? Will stop the Great Leviathan?"** Dartz asked.

"Dartz, there's something you still don't understand," Yukizome said. She was going to speak more, but now, Iona was talking instead through her summoned form.

"The power of humans is not their might standing alongside each other, but their vigorous spirit standing _with_ each other," Iona stated.

"Agreed," Yami stated. "For in unity…"

"THERE IS STRENGTH!" Yami, Yukizome, Chiaki, Hajime, Iona, and her knights all shouted at the same time.

* * *

Pythagoras' dragon half, within the Leviathan, charged a powerful cosmic-level attack at the eye of the Leviathan.

" **DIE!"** The Leviathan shouted, firing its blast first, but Dark Hole Dragon fired its attack back at the beast. It emerged from the monster's mouth as a twisting gale of gravitational and wind energy, pitch black with silver dust all around it. The attacks collided, stopping each other.

Chiaki and Hajime raised their joined hands above their heads, shouting proudly as they fed their combined dragon all of their fighting spirit that they could.

Slowly, the attack began to push the Leviathan's back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami and Yukizome were preparing their next move. "Now! We shall combine our monsters together!" Yami exclaimed. "But not just these monsters! I also summon Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon! And Garlandolf, the King of Destruction!"

The fiendish monsters appeared and combined with the five Atlanteans, and Exodia as a bright golden light shot up into the air, parting the storm clouds.

" **What…is that?"**

Suddenly the Leviathan lurched around in pain.

" **Wh-what?"**

"Seems like Hajime has cut off your supply to your unstoppable power," Yukizome said.

" **No! Impossible!"** Dartz exclaimed.

* * *

However, it was far from impossible. Inside the belly of the Leviathan, Dark Hole Dragon's attack wasn't just overtaking the power of the Leviathan, but absorbing it, like a true singularity.

" **NO! iMpoSSiBLe! NO! NOOOOOOOO!"** The Leviathan shouted as Dark Hole Dragon's attack barreled towards it, smacking it square in the eye. **"GYYYEEEEEAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAArrrrrRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

With its inner core destroyed, the Leviathan's seemingly infinitely rising power was cut off, leaving it to fight with only whatever power it currently had.

" **You may have destroyed the core, but your power is still nothing compared to that of the Leviathan!"** Dartz exclaimed. The mighty beast roared and prepared to fire a blast of energy to wipe Yukizome, Yami and their monster from the face of the planet.

However, as the beam fired forward, a gigantic bullet, wrapped in a green light pierced down from the heavens. It cut right through the beam, dispelling it and slammed into ocean floor sending up a 20-meter-high splash.

" **What's…that?"**

The storm clouds above were ripped asunder, creating a peaceful, moonlit sky, the stars above blanketing the sky with their light. Only one storm cloud remained, crackling with lightning blue, purple and green in color until it too faded away as a being descended from above. It didn't look that big at first, but as it floated above the ocean, washing the water away all the way down to the ocean floor with a flap of its mighty wings, it was even _bigger_ than the Leviathan, putting Exodia's previous size to shame.

"No matter the history, the tales of gods and goddesses can all be traced back to a point of origin," Yukizome said. "The creation of the universe, the progenitors of reality. This is one such being."

"This is the power of one god that fell from the heavens," Yami declared, picking up the historical anecdote, "His power restored to the point before he was fallen from grace."

"Unchained and unbound," Yukizome said.

Yami pointed an accusatory index finger at Dartz. "His power will DESTROY YOU!"

"When a god plays foul, a demon lord will rise to destroy it. Your precious Leviathan is no different," Yukizome said, pointing at Dartz, arm parallel with Yami. "Send this cretin to the depths of hell with no hope of escape!"

"END THIS!" Yami thundered.

Then, he and Yukizome raised their arms to the sky, index fingers pointing to the heavens. Together, they shouted the name of the being they had created. "SATANAEL!"

A geyser of lava shot up from the washed away ocean floor from deep within the Earth's mantle. The power of the current conflict was so heavy that it was shaking the very fabric of the planet.

Satanael, with its six enormous, bat-shaped wings, lined with thousands of tiny black feathers towards the inner portions of its wings and straight and leathery towards the outer ends, gazed down at the Leviathan. Its eyes glowed a sinister bright through the golden mask upon its face. Its horns curved out in front of its cheeks. The points were affixed on its target. Its gigantic black, armored body, and clawed fingers only helped showcase just how awe-inspiring the creature truly was. A black halo floated above its head, the edges composed of twelve, tiny demon wings all equally spaced out and spinning in a circle.

However, what shook Dartz to his core was not the massive frame of the monster god, but the gilded pistol in its right hand, a second barrel, acting like the amplifiers of a rail cannon, was attached to the gun for seemingly no other reason than that it looked awesome.

"Begone from our sight!" Yami shouted.

"Witness the power of a demon king!" Yukizome declared.

"SINFUL SHELL!" Yami exclaimed.

"FIRE!" Yukizome yelled.

A single shot was fired from the gun and straight through the armored piece on top of the Leviathan's head, sinking straight into the ocean floor below the Leviathan. A gigantic hole was now visible on the creature.

" **Impossible! You dare rob humanity of its future!"**

A golden light shot out of the hole created by Satanael as Hajime, Kaiba, Joey, Sonia and Mai all stood on either side of Yukizome and Yami. Chiaki and Junko, as their real bodies were elsewhere, could not be here to witness this momentous occasion.

"The future is what we make it!" Hajime shouted.

"We don't need some creep like you telling us how humanity is supposed to behave!" Mai snapped.

"I make my own fate!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Now it's time for you to crawl back to the little fairy tale book you popped out of!"

"Humanity is free to choose its own destiny! To walk paths they choose! And no matter how many fell gods or self-righteous cults and sorcerers rise to plunge humanity into the darkness," Yami explained loudly as the Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly, empowered by his will, Yugi's will, and the will of the six people standing next to him, "I will be there to save it!"

Satanael flicked the hammer of its gun as it prepared to unleash a charged shot. Golden light illuminated the entire chamber of its second barrel. This attack would completely disintegrate Dartz and the Leviathan wholesale and with the damage already done to both, there was little they could do except wait for the inevitable.

"You and Rafael proclaim that I was an evil king," Yami said, his coat flapping in the breeze above the ocean. "But I know the truth! I am the Pharaoh that sealed away the darkness! I am a hero and while thousands of years ago, I was unsuccessful in riding the world of all its darkness, today I will correct that mistake!" Yami exclaimed as the Millennium Eye symbol appeared on his forehead. His coat flew completely off, leaving him only in his black tank top. He extended his arm out, palm open, fingers spread. "I will seal you away, Dartz! PERMANENTLY! SATANAEL! ATTACK!"

A golden beam was fired from Satanael's gun, completely wiping Dartz and the Leviathan from the face of the Earth. The attack tore through the sea floor and penetrated down to the Earth's mantle, creating another eruption of lava.

Through the power of magic, as Satanael began to fade back into the beings that spawned it, the world was fixed, Doma's temple crumbling, Nagito's body being lifted away in a bubble, as monsters from the other side in their world began to descend from an aurora that peeled across the sky worldwide.

"Is…is it over?" Sonia asked.

"Seems so," Yami replied. He then relinquished control to Yugi as he dropped to his knees. He was _exhausted._

"Phew," Yugi breathed.

Dark Magician Girl then floated in front of Yugi and the others. "On behalf of all monsters, I thank you all with every bit of my heart."

"Just doing what we can," Hajime said, a little embarrassed. He could barely believe they pulled this off. His heart was going a mile a minute.

The cards of Legend of Ultimate Heart, Wing of Iona, Horn of Pythagoras, Claw of Hermos, Fang of Critias, and Eye of Timaeus then floated into Dark Magician Girl's hands as the humans representing each of the five dragons stood by her.

"With our power, we will close the gateway between our worlds, so that this tragedy will never again be repeated."

"Hmph, it's no big loss. I have plenty of powerful monsters in my deck even without Critias," Kaiba said, folding his arms, smirking.

"I'll miss you, Pythagoras," Hajime said to him. "Be well."

The wizard nodded at him.

"Timaeus," Yugi said, extending his arm to the one-eyed knight. "Take care."

Timaeus nodded, shaking the Yugi's hand.

"You too, Hermos," Joey said, fist bumping the red-clad knight.

Iona smiled at Yukizome. "You make a good other."

Yukizome laughed happily, smiling, eyes closed. "It really doesn't matter to me the link between us." She opened her eyes. "I'm me. That's how I've chosen to live."

"Well said," Iona said and then she, her allies, and Dark Magician Girl all floated up to the heavens, the worldwide aurora dissipating, the monsters across the world, both Orichalcos and natural, vanishing, and leaving without a trace, the damage done to the world by them fixing itself. Even the damage done to the Earth itself was fixed by the Atlantean magic.

* * *

Junko, having woken up ahead of everyone else, was looking out the window in Paradius' main building, watching this happen, felt the Orichalcos stone glued to her hairpin vanish. The Atlantean Spellbook then stopped glowing. "Well that's disappointing. Guess that means I can't use this thing," Junko said, only to flash her signature creepy smile like that of the Cheshire Cat, "Well, at least for now."

* * *

Back out over the Atlanic Ocean, the seven world saviors found themselves standing amidst the ruins of Doma's destroyed temple. Unfortunately, now that all the magic was gone, so was their portal back to Paradius.

"Please tell me we're not stuck here," Joey said.

"We're not stuck here," Yukizome said, only to whip out her phone. No cell reception. "…We _might_ be stuck here."

"Anyone wanna play fifty-two card pickup?" Hajime asked, trying to crack a joke to lighten the mood.

However, a loud horn alerted everyone to a private cruise ship headed towards their location.

"A boat?" Sonia gasped, confused.

"Looks like our ride's here," Mai said.

"But how?" Yugi asked.

"Chisaaaaaaa!" The voice of Kyouske Munakata called out at the man himself ran to the bow of the ship, waving to his crush.

"Kyouske!" Yukizome exclaimed happily.

The ship docked nearby as an entry ramp was extended out towards the seven stranded individuals. Yukizome was the first one up the ramp, leaping into Kyouske's arms, practically knocking him over.

"Ch-Chisa…" Munakata was worried about the reaction of everyone.

However, under the circumstances. "Shut up and let me hug you," Yukizome said, hugging her crush tightly. Munakata sighed, giving up and stroked Yukizome's shoulder until she was satisfied.

By the time they got to their feet, only Kaiba had made it on board. And then both of them helped everyone find their footing on board the ship.

"How did you know we were even out here?" Hajime asked Munakata as the ship prepared to disembark.

"I did some research after we parted ways. I was hoping to get here during the main event," Munakata said, clicking his sword out of its scabbard a little, indicating his intent by that statement. He flicked the sword back into its sheathed state, "However, it would appear as if I moved too slowly. Is everyone all right?"

"Nothing broken," Mai chuckled.

"Got room for one more on board?" A voice called out.

Hajime looked across the yet to be removed ramp to see Nagito standing at its foot.

Yukizome smiled at Nagito. "We've got plenty of room. And we've got your cards to return to you too," she said.

"Oh? We're they useful?" Nagito asked.

"More than you can imagine," Hajime said.

Nagito thought he might cry as he broke out into a wide smile. "Well, you'll have to tell me about it later."

He climbed aboard and then the ship set sail, destination: Florida. The group would pick up Yukizome's students and then, once the airlines were back online, everyone would head back to Japan.

As the ship moved towards its destination, Yukizome found herself alone with Munakata on the aft of the ship atop the main deck. "Hey," she said.

"Hmm?" Munakata looked at her.

Yukizome averted her gaze from the silver-haired young man and brushed a hand under her hair. "Remember when we said we should…talk later?"

Munakata blushed. "I…remember."

"Maybe we should have that conversation tomorrow…before I leave for Japan I mean."

"What's wrong with now?" Munakata asked.

"I'm a bit exhausted. I'll explain what happened after a good long nap."

" _You_ need a nap?" Munakata asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Yukizome puffed out her cheeks. "Only cleaning gives me energy, saving the world from a giant monster is kind of outside my job description."

Munakata poked her puffed cheek. "I'm only teasing, Chisa. Go relax. I'll let you know when we're in Florida."

Yukizome nodded and then headed to take a nap. When she got below deck, she realized she wasn't the only one itching for a nap. Hajime looked like a zombie and Yugi was practically dragging his feet.

The three heroes looked at each other with a knowing gaze. No words needed to be said. They all knew what the other was thinking. They each nodded and smiled at one another, opened their respective doors at relatively the same time, curled up on each of their beds and fell asleep.

Tomorrow would be another day. And it would be a peaceful day. The mission was over. Their friends and family were safe. Evil could come knocking another day, but for now they all just wanted some peace and quiet. When it returned, they would be ready to face it, but for now, all they wanted was to sleep.

* * *

 **(A/N: Aaaaaand done! Okay, so I lied about no more Junko this arc XD. And hey, at least we saw Izuru again! Don't worry, he's not gone! All of the souls that were trapped in the Leviathan were freed, but those without their bodies have no place to go. Izuru is still part of humanity's collective unconsciousness and he** _ **will**_ **return.**

 **But man, how about that final battle, amirite? I had so much fun just going balls to the walls full crazy on things not making sense, but being absolutely awesome.**

 **Next time on Dueling Trigger Finger, we wrap up this arc the same way we did Battle City with another falling action chapter of character interactions. It'll probably be a pretty long chapter, so don't expect an update until May, but you never know.**

 **Until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic! Ja ne!)**


	85. If You Want to I Can Save You

**(A/N: Oh hey, surprise, surprise! A faster update than expected. I really should be doing other things, but I love you guys too much! Enjoy! A couple things before we begin: One, I went back and modified Yukizome and Munakata's interactions in chapters gone prior to be more friendly/platonic. Don't know if I succeeded, but I did. One of my close friends finally caught up to this story and she's been acting like a friendly editor since. So, if you feel like checking that out, do so. If not, eh, you're not missing much.**

 **Second, just a bit of warning, this is yet another chapter where the story more than earns its M rating. You have officially been warned).**

* * *

Upon arriving in Florida, Yukizome was able to reunite with her class and give them a resounding "Mission Accomplished!" Cheers and praised were heaped on her and Hajime. As the former Ultimate Housekeeper escorted her students to get a celebratory breakfast, Chihiro and Kyoko stayed behind, feeling Kaiba's steely gaze upon their forms.

Chihiro cowered as Kyoko marched up to Kaiba, standing within five feet of him. The CEO was tall enough that her eyes did not even reach his chin without tilting her head up a little, but that didn't keep the youngest of the Kirigiris from maintaining her composure. Nothing was said as Chihiro watched nervously, waiting to hear what would be said.

"I…" Kaiba and Kyoko started at the same time, only for Kyoko to take a step back.

"No," she said. "You first."

Kaiba folded his arms. "I suppose I owe you an apology, Kirigiri. It seems you're not an ace detective for nothing."

"I forgive you," Kyoko said. "But you were right also. You were able to handle the situation yourself."

"No," Kaiba responded. "I was only able to handle the situation because of yours and Noah's intel. Forward me your expenses. I'll see them paid."

"Understood." She looked around. "I see no sign of Dartz."

"Gone," Kaiba said. "What happened won't hold up in court. And, given my own intel, it's likely Paradius itself will have to pay for the damages. Their organizational structure has likely fallen apart." He glanced at Mokuba, who was nearby. "Send a message to HR and tell them to get in contact with Togami."

"Ah, sure. Do you want him to call you?"

Kaiba nodded. "Even though this was a personal affront on the Kaiba Corporation, Paradius has stock in every major business in the world. It's only fair that Togami gets his just payment from these snakes."

"That's…oddly charitable of you," Kyoko said.

"Hmph," Kaiba said with a smirk. "I'm in a good mood today after everything that's happened. I feel like being a bit generous. Oh, speaking of generosity, I need to get back the cards Hinata borrowed from me." Kaiba glanced over at Chihiro. "Fujisaki."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

"My office when we get back to Japan. You and I have much to discuss."

"Ah! Yes, sir!" Chihiro exclaimed. He would be worrying all the way back to Japan.

* * *

"Victory!" Yukizome exclaimed as she and the others clanked mugs of orange and apple juice together like it was frothy mugs of beer. Each student had a big plate of pancakes, waffles, eggs and bacon. _So much_ bacon.

"Hell yeah! I'm starving!" Akane exclaimed and began shoveling in food.

Hajime counted heads and then realized someone was missing. "Hey, where's Nagito?"

"Nagito? What are you worried about him for?" Kazuichi asked.

Hajime sighed. "Never mind." _Guess he figures no one's going to forgive him. I'll have to talk with him later._

"Gundham is missing too," Sonia stated. "He should've woken up with the rest of you."

"Don't worry, he has to come back with us to Japan," Yukizome said. "I'm more worried about Hiyoko."

"They might be distancing themselves from us after everything that's happened," Mikan said. "Don't worry, I'll give them a full mental health check when we get back to school. I'll get a written notice from Headmaster Kirigiri if I have to." She said, getting herself worked up.

Yukizome reached over and pat her on the head. "You do that," she said. "They could probably use it."

Mikan smiled and giggled.

"You guys mind if we join you," Yugi asked as he and his friends entered the restaurant.

"Sure, but I'm not picking up _your_ tab," Yukizome said, swallowing a forkful of egg. "This is getting billed to the school cause these are all my students."

"I've got it," Mai said with a wink. "Don't worry about it."

Yugi and his group pulled up a table next to Yukizome's group and sat down to eat. Joey and Tristan ate like animals as predicted. Yugi picked at his food, troubled.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Téa asked him.

"Oh, nothing, I just…"

"Helloooooooo!"

Junko and Mukuro waltzed into the restaurant.

Yugi smiled. _That's_ what was missing. "Junko! Over here!"

Téa frowned and scooted closer to Yugi. She even gripped his chair with her fingers.

Things were a bit tense. Everyone remembered what Junko had pulled on top of Paradius' roof. None of them were sure what was about to happen.

Hajime, surprisingly, was the one who brought it up. "It's fine. She helped me when I was inside the Leviathan."

"Darn right I did," Junko said, holding up her index and middle finger in a V-shape.

Yugi smiled. "We really do owe you a lot for your help, Junko."

"Awwww, Yugi, that's so nice of you to say," Junko said, giving Yugi a _big_ hug from behind.

"Ah, hey!" Yugi exclaimed, blushing. Téa growled.

Junko laughed and let him go. "Wish I could stay and eat, but I'm needed back in Japan as soon as possible. Chances are I'm going to be needed for my next photoshoot soon. Work and life wait for no one, even people who help save the world."

"That's too bad. You should sit and eat with us, Junko," Miho said.

"Sorry, I'm on a tight schedule," Junko said with a big smile. "Rain check."

"Well, I'm sure we'll see each other again," Yugi said with a smile.

Junko smiled back. "Oh, by the way. I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to hang onto the Atlantean Spellbook for a while longer. I'm thinking if I completely crack the cipher, I could probably help the Pharaoh get his memories back."

"I don't know if that's safe," Yugi said with concern.

"It's totally safe," Junko said. "The spellbook isn't a Millennium Item, merely the instrument of their creation. Without the Orichalcos stone, I can't even cast spells. I told you, it requires a catalyst to work. And, as long as I have it, it can't possibly fall into more nefarious hands." She elbowed Mukuro.

"I will allow no harm to come to my sister. The spellbook is safe," Mukuro said, standing at attention.

"Well then, until we meet again, Junko," Yugi said.

Junko smiled. Then, she blew him a kiss, waved goodbye to everyone and walked out of the restaurant with Mukuro. _Sucker!_ She thought, grinning demonically.

* * *

It was hours later when Munakata was finally able to arrange for a flight back to Japan. Yukizome, Kaiba, Yugi and the others would be getting the first flight out back to their home country.

While at the airport, Yukizome pulled Munakata aside out just outside the airport gate. The plane wouldn't be taking off for at least another hour.

"Hey, remember when we said we would talk later?" Yukizome asked.

Munakata nodded. "I do."

"Now's later," Yukizome said, putting a hand along the backside of her neck. Her other hand fidgeted along the folds of her newly cleaned apron.

"Okay then," Munakata said, taking a step towards her. "Talk."

Yukizome was nervous, not sure what to say, but, after a deep breath, she found herself talking without thinking. "Kyouske, we've been through a lot together. We had that whole mess during junior year, we managed to uncover the underbelly of Hope's Peak and expose it to the world, and, well, now…this too."

"I wouldn't exactly call what happened in junior year "a mess". It was an…adventure."

Yukizome sighed. "That's not the point and you know it."

"What is the point then?" Munakata asked.

"I remember how hard it was just to get you to call me Chisa," Yukizome said, playing with her fingers. "And now…I find myself wanting…more than that."

Munakata blushed a little. "I…don't understand."

"I figured you'd say that. So…today…I want to be completely and totally honest."

Both were quiet, the wind blew at Yukizome's skirt. Munakata stared at her intently, wondering what she might say.

Then, Yukizome's lips formed a gentle smile and her cheeks turned pink. "I love you, Kyouske Munakata."

Whatever Munakata had expected Yukizome to say, it clearly wasn't that. "Ch-Chisa…" He was taken aback, eyes shrunken in with surprise.

"Do you love me?" Yukizome asked, giving Munakata a wounded puppy look.

Munakata stepped forward and put Yukizome's head in his shoulder. "Of course, I love you. You're my angel."

Yukizome croaked as her eyes filled with tears. "Kyouske…"

"Chisa?"

"I thought…I was so scared. I thought…I thought I'd never be able to say it," Yukizome sobbed.

"It's okay," Munakata said, pulling her into a tight hug. He caressed the back of her head. "I love you," he told her. "I really, truly love you, Chisa Yukizome."

Yukizome buried her face in Munakata's chest and just cried. The day had finally come. She'd been able to express her feelings.

With her eyes still filled with tears, Munakata tipped Yukizome's head up to look him in the eye and then he locked lips with her. Yukizome put her hands squarely against his back and forced him into a deeper kiss. She wanted this. She wanted _him_.

When they broke away, the two of them continue to hug each other with Yukizome nuzzling her head in Munakata's chest. "I love you, Kyouske."

"I love you too, Chisa," he said, rubbing her back.

Yukizome then broke away and headed for the gate. "I'll see you soon, okay? Call me, e-mail me, text me. You know I'll respond."

Munakata smiled. "The next time you're here in the United States, I'll make sure I can show you a new Hope's Peak Branch that you and Juuzo can be proud of."

"I'll give him your regards and tell him the happy news. Well, him and everyone else of course."

Kyouske smiled. "Have a safe trip."

The two waved goodbye as Yukizome trotted off to catch up with her students. And then, they all got onto the plane and headed back to Japan.

* * *

While everyone on that plane was entitled to some R&R, especially the tourists, things were a bit different for Chihiro Fujisaki, who had been asked to report _directly_ to Seto Kaiba's office upon his return to Japan. Chihiro was nervous as he made his way to his boss' office. The words "You're fired" hung over him like a guillotine. Kaiba was hard to read, but that was part of what Chihiro admired and feared about him.

When Chihiro entered into Kaiba's office, the young CEO was busy typing something with one hand at his computer, chin leaned against his other hand, finger curled against the side of his lip.

"Um, you…wanted to see me, sir?" Chihiro asked timidly.

Kaiba hummed in acknowledgement of Chihiro's presence. "Have a seat, Fujisaki."

Chihiro swallowed and took a seat and waited for Kaiba to finish his computer work.

"You know," Kaiba said as he threaded his fingers and brought them up by his nose, gazing at Chihiro from over them. The glare of the sun against Kaiba's back shadowed his figure, giving off a terrifying presence to Chihiro. "There isn't an employee in this _building_ that would have the _nerve_ to go behind my back for what they _think_ is my own good."

Chihiro gulped. Oh yeah. He was fired.

"However," Kaiba said and leaned back, hands flat on the desk, elbows barely touching the edge. "There's also no denying that what you did ended up saving KaibaCorp in the long run." Kaiba grunted, angry not at Chihiro but at himself as he brought his hands together again and massaged one of his wrists. "I got so caught up in an old enemy and what was right in front of me that I missed an underlying threat that could've easily stolen my company if not for you, Noah, and Kirigiri. I don't like owning up to my own mistakes, Fujisaki, but it's how I learn to grow, both as a businessman, and as a duelist."

Chihiro was now more confused than a deer chasing its tail in a parking lot.

"I heard from your father the other day that Hope's Peak is interested in you for your programming skills. Is that true?"

"Yes, sir. I was scouted. I haven't received an acceptance letter to join, but—"

Kaiba held up a hand, indicating that he'd heard enough. Chihiro promptly shut his mouth. "How would you like to be promoted to Senior Programmer?"

If Chihiro was a computer, he would've promptly hit a blue screen of death and needed someone to press a button to continue. "I'm…sorry?"

"I'll repeat myself. Would you like a promotion to senior programmer? You're already one of my best programmers in spite of your age. Your advances with Alter Ego is technology far beyond even some of KaibaCorp's best AI work. I would like to see you representing the company with new, innovative, self-evolving artificial intelligence programs to take Duel Monsters and other games licensed by us to the next level."

"So…I'm not fired?"

Kaiba snickered and then burst out laughing. Chihiro had never once heard Kaiba laugh like that. He didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified. "Far from it, Fujisaki," Kaiba said, smiling proudly at Chihiro. "It takes a lot of guts to go behind my back and it takes even more skill to end up being right where I've been wrong. Consider this offer a just reward for a job well done."

Chihiro got up, practically hurling the chair back as he stood and bowed, almost hitting his head on Kaiba's desk. "Thank you very much!"

"I'll have a proper uniform shipped out to you. It should arrive within a few days. I look forward to seeing what you do for the company, Fujisaki," Kaiba said giving what _technically_ counted as a smile, but looked more terrifying than reassuring. Chihiro didn't know if it was because Kaiba didn't know how to smile when he was happy, or if Kaiba was trying to psyche him out. Either way, it didn't matter. Chihiro was so excited.

"I won't let you down, sir!" He exclaimed. "Wait until my dad hears about this!" Chihiro then ran out of the office.

Kaiba chuckled to himself as he then went back to what he was working on with regards to his computer: Chihiro's uniform, modeled after Kaiba's own uniform in a woman's small. It was blue and gray rather than white and red like Kaiba's to fit the programming department's color scheme. Kaiba smirked as he sent out a custom-made order to production. It was good to be the man in charge.

* * *

When it came to fallout from the events surrounding Dartz, Hope's Peak suffered the most. While the Steering Committee was not under fire this time, it was the individual Ultimates that were being punished…or at least Hiyoko was.

Yukizome had found that Gundham and Nagito had…at least somewhat reasonable motives for doing what they did, Gundham more so. Hiyoko, however, had been given time and chance again to stop doing what she was doing and still refused to surrender. However, even though Yukizome had let her lose her soul happy, she still felt Hiyoko needed to be punished.

So, while the rest of the class was enjoying a big buffet of Teruteru's cooking, Hiyoko was being made to scrub the entire classroom top to bottom…with a _toothbrush._ And she wasn't allowed to have _any_ of Teruteru's food until she was done. Worse, people kept making stains all over the floor in the area's Hiyoko _just finished cleaning._

"This is so not fair!" She complained.

"And neither is threatening your classmates with the loss of their souls, especially your closest friends," Yukizome said, sticking her nose in the air, eyes closed. "Now…" she glared at Hiyoko. " _Scrub!_ "

Hiyoko whimpered and whined and went back to cleaning. Eventually she just sat on her hands and knees and just cried onto the floor, staining the wood with her tears. Her stomach was growling loudly. She'd been at this for hours. She watched everyone playing board games and duel monsters and she just wanted to join them.

 _It's not fair,_ she sniffed. She was one more minute away from snapping the toothbrush in half, storming out and running for traffic. She might as well at this point.

However, suddenly the area in front of her became coated with shadow. Hiyoko looked up. Mikan and Mahiru were sitting on their knees in front of her. Mikan was offering her a warmed steamed bun and Mahiru was giving her skewer of Yakitori.

Hiyoko's head whipped towards Yukizome. "Huh? Oh. I think I've spontaneously gone blind," she said, covering her eyes. "I need to go to my office for eyedrops." She promptly exited the room.

Hiyoko croaked and then she looked back at Mikan and Mahiru. They were still offering her food. Something inside Hiyoko suddenly snapped. She burst into tears, gushing like an infant, crying harder than she ever had in her life. She fell forward, grabbing Mahiru and Mikan around their shoulders, sobbing as loud as her voice would let her.

Mahiru pat her back soothingly.

"I'M SORUWY!" Hiyoko apologized incoherently before howling loudly.

"Hey, it's okay," Mahiru said soothingly, patting her on the head. "We all do dumb things. I forgive you."

Hiyoko pulled back from Mahiru and Mikan. With snot dribbling out of her right nostril and a face looking like a drowned cat, she shivered with her hands balled in her kimono sleeves as she looked at Mikan. The Ultimate Nurse was smiling at her, still offering her that sweet bun, not moving an inch. Hiyoko sniffed, squeaked, grabbed the folds of Mikan's apron and promptly blew her nose in it.

"I forgive you, Hiyoko," Mikan said, patting her on the back of the head.

Hiyoko hugged Mikan, head buried in her stomach just below Mikan's chest. Real tears dripped out of Hiyoko's eyes as she just said, barely loud enough for Mikan to hear. "I don't hate you."

Mikan hugged Hiyoko back and just let her dry her tears in her apron.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bitch," Hiyoko sniffed.

"Hey, it's okay, really," Mahiru said.

"No! It's not!" Hiyoko croaked. "You guys are always just trying to help and all I ever did was push you away. I even my hurt my daddy. I…I haven't even tried to go home since we came back. I…I don't want to go home. I'm scared."

Mahiru rubbed her head. "It'll be okay, I'm sure of it. We're all here for you. Every last one of us."

Hiyoko sniffed, doing her best to dry her eyes and looked at Mahiru. "You promise? I can really trust you guys, right? I don't…I can…"

"You don't have to be afraid," Mahiru said. "None of us are going to trick you." She smiled at Hiyoko. "Really, we're all here for you."

"If…" Hiyoko sniffed, getting mad, "If a single one of you ends up tricking me, I'll…" she burst into tears. "I'll make you swallow needles until you're shitting them ouuuuuuuut!"

"That won't be necessary," Mahiru said. "We're your friends. Friends help friends out, okay?"

"Okay," Hiyoko said and hugged Mahiru tightly.

Just outside the classroom, Yukizome hadn't even gone to her office, she was just standing with her back to the door. She was smiling as a tear rolled down her right cheek. Everything, it seemed, was going to turn out okay.

"Sheesh, she finally shut up," Fuyuhiko sighed.

"Go easy on her," Nekomaru said. "She's not exactly made of stern stuff, no matter how much she pretends to be."

"Yeah, yeah," Fuyuhiko said. He huffed. "Shit. Pisses me off that I couldn't do jack to Dartz. Yo, Hajime."

"Uh, yeah?"

"Next time shit like this happens you let me know immediately so I can back your ass up!" Fuyuhiko exclaimed.

"We'll all work together," Chiaki smiled.

"Yeah, I _really_ don't like having the fate of the world heaped on my shoulders," Hajime said.

"But you're so good at it!" Sonia exclaimed. "You're like some sort of legendary hero."

"Seriously. Stop it," Hajime said, nervous sweat beading down his face.

Fuyuhiko's phone then vibrated as he clicked open the text he'd been sent. It was Natsumi sending him a picture. She had her right hand held up to one side, palm facing her. She was missing her pinky finger.

"How do I look?" read the text message.

Fuyuhiko typed back to her, "Like a mutant."

"LOL."

"Does it hurt?"

"Oh, it stings like a son of a bitch, but I brought this on myself. I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology, but only if you bake your special cake and send it in the mail."

"That's gonna be difficult," Natsumi said. "I'm…moving to America following my expulsion from Hope's Peak."

"The hell are you going to America for?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Well, your teacher's boyfriend talked to me before we jumped back on the plane back to Japan. Something about him wanting me to help with the construction efforts for Hope's Peak America."

 _Well I'll be damned,_ Fuyuhiko thought. "Hey, if it's you, you can bake a cake and deliver it to me before you catch your flight. When is it? I'll see you off."

"Tomorrow." Natsumi's text responded. It was followed quickly by. "And thanks." And this was followed by, "Big brother."

Fuyuhiko sighed and then typed back. "Stay safe okay. If you come back to Japan with a gaijin in your belly, dad'll cut off more than just a finger."

"LOL."

"Seriously though, do your best. You're gonna be representing the entire Kuzuryu clan out there."

"Yeah! See you in a couple of years if neither of us visits!"

Fuyuhiko just sent a thumb's up emoji and then put his phone away. He pivoted his torso towards Peko. "Natsumi's moving to the west."

"The west?" Peko asked, curiously. "But why?"

"Some kind of project for Hope's Peak America. Fuck it. As long as she's staying out of trouble."

"I cannot protect the young mistress and you when you are separated by oceans."

"Natsumi can take care of yourself, Peko. Besides, like I said, you should be your own person while you're here at Hope's Peak," Fuyuhiko stated.

"Right, a thousand apologies. I forgot."

"Look, it's fine as long as you don't request to commit seppuku. You're fine," Fuyuhiko said.

"Okay! Who wants to go get the TV?" Yukizome said with a big smile, strolling into the room. "I've got video games!" She fanned out three boxes of various games for the group to play.

"I'll get it. Come on, Akane," Nekomaru said.

"Right!" Akane exclaimed.

Hajime looked towards Yukizome curiously. "Miss Yukizome, Gundham and Nagito aren't suspended, are they?"

Yukizome looked puzzled. "I don't think so. Hiyoko is still here."

Hajime pushed down on his knee and got to his feet. "I'll go get Nagito."

"Not without me you aren't," Chiaki said. She stood up next to Hajime and gave him a stern look.

Hajime sighed, patting his girlfriend on the head. "All right, come on. He couldn't have gotten far."

"I'll go look for Gundham," Sonia said. "He's probably still beating himself up."

"Mind if I tag along?" Kazuichi asked. "I know you can't stand me, but…"

"I do not mind," Sonia said.

"Yeah, figured you'd…" Kazuichi said, only to realize what Sonia said. "Wha…really?"

Sonia nodded, gazing with fierce determination at Kazuichi. "Let us search for Gundham."

Kazuichi stood rigidly at attention, grinning ear to ear, saluting. "You got it, Miss Sonia!"

* * *

The four students split off into pairs. Kazuichi and Sonia looked all around the grounds while Hajime and Chiaki searched inside the building. The latter found their target first. As Hajime opened the door to the roof, Nagito stood there with his hand on the chain link fence, gazing out at the wide-open world, but mostly the horizon of Domino City, the wind blowing through his white hair.

"Nagito! There you are!" Hajime exclaimed as he and Chiaki stepped onto the rooftop gravel.

Nagito turned around. He looked like he hadn't slept since he got his soul back. "Oh, hey Hajime. Were you looking for me?"

"Come downstairs. We're all eating a feast," Hajime said, gesturing to the open door.

Nagito sighed. "No. You guys have your feast. Trash like me isn't welcome there."

Hajime balled a fist. "Nagito," he said, glaring.

"Hmm?"

"Grit your teeth!" Hajime exclaimed and then sucker punched Nagito in the jaw. Nagito crumpled to the ground.

"Hajime!" Chiaki was beside herself with Hajime's behavior.

Hajime grabbed Nagito by the lapels of his hoodie. Chiaki thought he was going to slug Nagito again and she was more than prepared to grab his arm. Much as she was mad at Nagito too, hitting him went too far.

However, Hajime stayed his hand. He, instead, chose to settle for yelling in Nagito's face. "I don't want to hear any of that, all right? You're not trash! Nobody thinks you're trash. You're our classmate!"

Nagito just stared at Hajime in confusion. The two were silent before Hajime shoved Nagito back and sat down on one knee, staring at the ground. Nagito was leaned back on one arm for support, one leg outstretched, the other bent. He didn't understand. How could he _not_ be trash? He sold his soul to a maniac to pay off a debt for a plane crash that wasn't even his fault. His entire life felt…so pointless now. He'd managed to be a stepping stone. His cards were useful in sealing away the Leviathan. He'd helped make a difference. He didn't have to do anymore now.

Hajime startled Nagito from his depressed thoughts. "You only did what you did because you don't consider yourself on the same level as us, right? You think the only thing you're good for is making all of us look better. But that's wrong!" Hajime shouted, punching the ground. "You're just as worthy of an Ultimate as the rest of us. Who cares about Ultimates and talents? If you want to be our friend." Hajime looked Nagito dead in the eye. "Be our friend!"

Hajime's words shook Nagito down to his core. And yet, everything Hajime was saying felt…okay to Nagito's ear. And yet…

The young boy leaned back, supporting himself with both arms behind his back and looked up at the sun. He sighed. "I'm dying, Hajime."

"What are you talking about?" Hajime snapped.

"I got diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia," Nagito said. "It was right before I got my acceptance letter to Hope's Peak. I probably won't even make it to graduation. You're all…such wonderful people."

"Nagito…don't tell me you haven't slept because you want to go out on _your_ terms," Chiaki said, worried.

"You're worried about the guy that stole your soul?" Nagito asked.

Chiaki looked fiercely at him. "Hajime told me everything. Nagito, what you did was wrong, but I think you get that. No amount of me lecturing you would do anything other than tell you what you already know. You were selfish and you made a mistake."

"Wait…are you mad at me or not?"

"Of course I'm mad at you," Chiaki said. "Because you didn't trust us. You didn't do what any sane person would do to help us. Instead, you went your own way. I'm disappointed in you…as a friend, I mean."

"A…friend?"

"It's like Hajime said, we all want to be your friend, but like Hiyoko, you shut us out. You just do it in a different way. And if you're dying, then let's figure out a way to keep you from doing so. Anything's possible as long as you try. Hajime and I have both learned that. So stop feeling sorry for yourself. Stop acting like you're alone and all you're good for is being someone else's doormat. You're alive, even now. That _means_ something. And if you don't know _what_ it means, then count on us to _help_ you find it."

Now Nagito was really confused. He didn't understand at all. He'd made an oops. He'd done what he'd set out to do…sort of. Besides, if he went along with what Hajime and Chiaki wanted, he'd just be screwing them over with his bad luck.

 _Wait…my bad luck?_ Nagito gave a long, hard thought about everything that had happened. And then, he smiled. "Well, I guess if I think about it, everything sort of backfired on me throughout this whole mess, so that would be a lot of bad luck piled up." He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I guess this means I have a lot of good luck to look forward to as a classmate to all my wonderful friends."

Chiaki smiled. She'd gotten through. "Wonderful. Let's go have something to eat…together."

Nagito smiled and approached her, only for Chiaki to grab his wrist.

"Oh, before we go."

Chiaki took the side of her head and chopped it firmly on Nagito's head. "There. Now we're even." She lowered her arm and puffed out her cheeks at Nagito. "Don't do anything like that again."

Nagito laughed and then headed for the staircase. "Yeah, thanks Chiaki."

Hajime headed ahead of Chiaki, but his girlfriend called out to him. "Hey, Hajime. Wait a sec."

"Huh? What's up?"

Chiaki clutched at her chest and bit her lip. There was so much she wanted to say, but, ultimately, she decided against it. "Nothing, never mind."

"It's not nothing. What is it?"

Chiaki looked absolutely miserable as she folded her arms and turned to one side. "We need to have a talk…later. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but…an important talk…about…everything."

"You're not…"

"N-no. Don't be silly. This isn't _that_ talk." Chiaki squeezed Hajime's hand. "I like you too much to let you go. But…we need to have a serious talk," she said.

 _I don't know what's got her so wound up, but I'm not going to let it eat away at her like this._ "The day after tomorrow is Sunday. We don't have schoolwork."

"That's…a good point. Okay, on Sunday, come by my dorm room at 9pm. Don't be late."

"9? But that's almost—"

"I know what it _almost_ is," Chiaki said. "Nine o' clock," she said, getting fussy. "You will be there. We will talk. Understand?"

"Y-yeah," Hajime said. What the hell was she getting so intense for?

Chiaki smiled. "Great. Let's go join Nagito then."

Chiaki headed down the stairs back to the fifth floor as Hajime shuffled behind her. He then took one last look at the horizon before walking into the stairwell and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

No sooner had Hajime and Chiaki headed down to the 5th floor, Sonia and Kazuichi finally found Gundham out on the school campus, by himself, brooding just beyond the track field. He was petting a deer, which ran away as soon as Kazuichi and Sonia showed up, sitting on the ground, arms folded, back to the school.

"Gundham!" Sonia called out to him.

Gundham looked over his shoulder and then quickly turned back to face the woods. "Dark Queen. Kazuichi."

"Hey, man. What're you doing sittin' all the way out here by yourself? Come in and have something to eat," Kazuichi requested casually.

"Such a banquet would be tainted by the presence of one who almost brought calamity," Gundham said, refusing to look at either student.

Sonia sounded disheartened. "Oh…so you still haven't forgiven yourself." Gundham had not spoken to her since he got his soul back. He used any excuse he could to avoid her.

Kazuichi, however, was sick of this nonsense. "Oh to hell with that! Listen, Gundham! Miss Sonia never gave up on you, not once! And you're just gonna throw that away?"

Sonia's ears perked up. She half-expected Kazuichi to take Gundham's surliness as a chance for him to win her over. And yet…it sounded like he was encouraging Gundham to want to be with her again. She was touched. "Kazuichi…"

Kazuichi was ranting so hard, saliva was hitting the grass. Sonia could see the redness of anger against his forehead. "If I was in your position, I wouldn't be sulking! I'd be throwing myself at Miss Sonia's feet and asking if she'll ever forgive me because I'd WANT her to forgive me!" He glared at Gundham. "Or maybe Miss Sonia doesn't mean that much to you after all."

Gundham bolted to his feet. He turned only his head in Kazuichi's direction. "Watch your mouth, you cur! I may now lack the Atlantean Magic of eons gone past, but I am still Gundham Tanaka, the Supreme Overlord of Ice!"

"More like the Supreme Chunnibyou!" Kazuichi shot back. "You want a piece of me, tough guy?"

Gundham turned to face Kazuichi and held his hands up in a kung-fu pose. "Careful, Mechanic, you would be wise not to throw down that gauntlet so hastily!"

"Fuck you! The gauntlet's been thrown, stomped on and pushed aside."

"Then…come at me fool!"

Kazuichi stomped towards the grass and decked Gundham hard in the face. Gundham hit the ground, using one arm for balance, rubbing his sore cheek. He then roared, rising to his feet and punched Kazuichi across the face. Kazuichi returned with a meaty left hook and Gundham decked Kazuichi right in the forehead, knocking him back. Punches flew as the Ultimate Mechanic and Ultimate Animal Breeder slugged away at each other like a couple of pit fighting thugs.

After the sixth exchange of punches, Sonia could take no more. "Please, stop it! Both of you!" she pleaded, on the verge of tears.

Kazuichi and Gundham stood there with sore jaws and one black eye apiece. Kazuichi was even down half a tooth. They both panted, not moving a muscle, until Gundham sank to his knees. His palms were open, arms at his sides. He looked at his hands and clenched them into fists. He then opened his hands, leaned forward and clenched the grass, gnashing his teeth. He growled as tears fell from his eyes. He spoke normally without a hint of his fronted persona.

"I failed you against the likes of Marik Ishtar. I turned my back on you in the pursuit of power," he said, voice heavy, "I thought if I pushed you away—"

"I could never be happy," Sonia said, about to cry, "Not without you, Gundham." She said, hands folded over her heart. "I wish for you to take me far away, whether it's off to hell, or to another dimension. I want to see lands only you have visited and see the demon beasts for what they really are." Only _now_ did she start to cry. "So please…" Sonia's whole face became distorted with tears. "Please stop punishing yourself. I already…" she hiccupped, "Forgave you…back when you gave up your soul…for me."

Gundham just stared at Sonia in shock, not really knowing what to say.

Kazuichi smiled, lifted his thumb against his hat and began to back away. _Looks like my work here is done. Gundham really is a better for her…I guess._ He turned around and began to walk back to the school building…and almost crashed into Yukizome. "M-Miss Yukizome. F-fancy seeing you here."

"That was a very noble thing you did, Kazuichi. I'm proud of you." She smiled, patting him on the back. "Come on, you're getting an extra big piece of dessert and we can have Mikan patch you up."

Kazuichi chuckled, licking his upper, undamaged teeth with his, tongue. "Heh heh. Thanks."

As he walked back to class with his teacher, he took one last look at Gundham and Sonia together. Gundham had his head pulled into Sonia's stomach as she seemed to be behaving like a goddess, absolving Gundham of his sins. Kazuichi smiled and did his best not to cry, but a few tears got out as he walked back with Yukizome to go back inside, never looking back again.

As Sonia and Gundham sat there on their knees, the Four Dark Devas of Destruction crawled out. Two of them sat on Sonia's head. Two of them sat on Gundham's head. Sonia and Gundham got to their feet and stood with their eyes closed, forehead to forehead. They then began swaying, hand in hand, back and forth to the melody of a song that only they seemed to be able to hear.

* * *

After parting with Kazuichi at the classroom, Yukizome really did then go to her office to fetch her mail. As she sat down to read it, her office phone went off. She picked it up.

"Hope's Peak Academy. Yukizome speaking," she answered politely. The voice on the other end belonged to an old woman. "Saionji?" Yukizome questioned when she heard the last name. "Hmm? Yes, I'm her teacher." She listened and then interrupted the woman on the other end. "I saw the damages. I know what she did." She listened and then cut off the woman again. "You don't have to yell, ma'am!" She listened more. "Yes." She listened more. Her curt, stern gaze faded into one reflecting sorrow. Her head hung a little. "Oh…I see." She listened more. "No, I understand. You have to do what you have to do to take care of the family. I suppose it doesn't matter then if Hiyoko was under mind control, does it?" She listened for an answer. Her sad face only worsened by the answer. "No, I didn't think you would care either. She really is sorry though. Yes. I get that doesn't matter. Yes, I'll tell her. Goodbye, Ms. Saionji." Yukizome then hung up with Hiyoko's grandmother and slammed the phone on the receiver.

She then leaned forward elbows on the table, palms pressing into her forehead. "What am I gonna do?"

* * *

The disaster of the Orichalcos had been averted and life went on as only civilization could. However, big changes were on the horizon. On Sunday afternoon, Natsumi Kuzuryu was arriving at the construction site of Hope's Peak America, reporting to Munakata, who was overseeing construction of the building's infrastructure.

"Hey, I'm here!" Natsumi exclaimed at him.

Munakata turned and spoke only when he'd fully mentally acknowledged Natsumi's presence. "Ah, good, you're here, Natsumi Kuzuryu."

"Yeah, I'm here. How can I help?"

Munakata showed her the work in progress. "I have able bodied men and women working tirelessly to get his project finished, but what I need are supplies and catering. I'm going to need you to provide both."

"Ah, so it's my cooking skills you need, say nothing more."

"Well that and I need actual building and internal supplies gathered and ordered for this school to open at the end of the next school year. That's where you come in."

"Hey, I'm a Yakuza, not a pack mule!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"I agree, which is why you'll be leading the supply team and keeping it in order. Let me introduce you to your first two assistants," Munakata said and led Natsumi over to a motorbike parking lot. She gasped upon seeing two familiar faces: Valon Hall and Alister (his last name had been lost in war).

"I trust you have no qualms with this arrangement," Munakata said.

"Zip!" Natsumi exclaimed, ecstatic. "It's good to see you guys again. But…what made you want to join a stuffy project like this?"

"Well, without Dartz around, we kinda needed jobs. Got free room and board workin' for Paradius," Valon said.

"We went under witness protection to give the investigators all the information they needed to know about what happened," Alister stated. "And, now we're here."

"Well, whatever. I'm down. Let's jump on our motorbikes and ride off to get us whatever this guy needs," Natsumi said, referring to Munakata. He handed her a list. She scanned it over and slapped the paper with the back of her hand. "Easy." Then, she, Valon, and Alister all got on top of separate motorcycles. "Hey, by the way? Where's Rafael? Doesn't he want to be here?"

"I gave him the same offer to work on this project, but he declined," Munakata stated.

"What? Why?" Natsumi wanted to know. Of everyone, Rafael seemed like the most level headed of the bunch.

"He said he just…wanted to go home," Munakata said.

"Home?" Natsumi questioned.

"He probably took a plane to Novoselic. I guess…the big guy's just gotta do some soul searching," Valon said. "We'll be all right without him. He'll join us eventually."

"Yeah," Natsumi said, strapping on her helmet. She then revved up the engine. "Now. Let's ride!"

Then she, Valon, and Alister, burned rubber and tore off down the streets.

* * *

On the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, at Novoselic National Airport, Rafael was exiting out of the building dressed in hiking jeans, a tight brown shirt, and a pair of cool sunglasses. He looked around and finally spotted a chauffeur at about 5' 7" in a trench coat, with black hair, and wearing a brown ascot cap. They were holding up a sign that said "Rafael Nevermind" on it.

"That must be for me," Rafael and approached the person. They were standing in front of a miniature limo. They took out what Rafael presumed to be a picture of him, nodded and then opened the door to let him into the limo. Rafael made himself comfortable as the driver got into the front seat.

As Rafael sat in the back, he saw a familiar head of blonde hair off to his right. "Sonia?" She was faced away from him. She didn't respond to his call.

He looked at the floor in defeat. "I see. So you're still mad at me. I suppose I don't blame you."

The car took off and headed for the Novoselic scenic highway.

Rafael was quiet for a while. "I…I want to explain myself, but I don't know where to start."

Sonia still said nothing.

Rafael stared at the ground. He was quiet a good long while before he picked his head up and looked at the exit billboards over the highway. And that was when he noticed something strange, they were past the exit that one would have to take to go to the Novoselic Royal Castle. "What the…aren't we going to the castle?"

Sonia still did not respond.

"Sonia! Answer me!" Rafael got up and grabbed Sonia's arm. His blood ran cold when a pair of piercing blue eyes stared back at him. He gasped for air.

"Oh, Rafael," The woman pretending to be Sonia said. "Did you honestly think I would just let you go back home?"

It took Rafael a second or too to realize he'd been shot in the pectoral with a needle fired from a small caliber gun. He stumbled back, his whole body feeling heavy.

"Junko…you witch," he groaned. He collapsed on the floor on his back, clutching his chest, pulling the needle out, other arm above his head.

"Oh Rafael, Rafael, Rafael," Junko said as she leaned over him. "You were such a good agent for despair under the influence of the Orichalcos." She gazed at him, dressed identically to Sonia, the only details off being her much larger chest and much bluer eyes. "Now you'll be _my_ agent, under the influence of despair."

Before Rafael passed out, the last thing he saw was Junko's smile and the last thing he heard was her devilish laughter.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Yukizome stopped by the gym. Hiyoko was practicing her dancing on stage, Mahiru taking pictures as was typical. Yukizome watched in silence until Hiyoko took a bow.

"Bravo, bravo," she said, clapping.

"Miss Yukizome!" Hiyoko exclaimed, getting down from the stage, running over to her. "That was pretty great, right, right? I'm amazing, aren't I?"

"Yes, very worthy of your talent as the Ultimate Traditional Dancer," Miss Yukizome said, forcing a big smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hiyoko asked, able to see through transparent smiles. "If it's bad, lemme know it's bad, yeah?"

"No, you're dance was fine, Hiyoko," Yukizome said without the forced smile, "Really. There's just…there's something we need to discuss."

Mahiru quietly proceeded to leave, but Yukizome stopped her with a call. "You can stay if you want, Mahiru. This isn't a completely private conversation."

Mahiru nodded, turned around and stood there patiently. If it involved Hiyoko and she wasn't being chased away, she _did_ want to know what was wrong.

"What's up?" Hiyoko asked. However, not being an idiot, her brain kind of filled in the gaps. She looked down at the ground. "Oh…wait…you heard from my grandma, huh?"

"I guess you kind of already know what I'm about to say," Yukizome said.

Hiyoko put on a brave face, giving Yukizome a fierce look, but it looked like it might crack easily. "G-go on. I can handle it," she said, fists clenched inside her robe. "What did the old hag say? Tell me!"

Yukizome took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be pretty. "She said that you've been kicked out of the family for your behavior and what you did to the souls and lives of its denizens."

"Wha…but that was…"

"I know, you were uncontrollable. The Orichalcos was influencing you. It…doesn't seem to matter," Yukizome said sadly.

Hiyoko looked angry and upset at the same time, waiting to hear more.

Yukizome took another deep breath. "By now…all documents pertaining to your ties with the family have been removed. Hiyoko Saionji no longer exists. By now you're just…Hiyoko."

"S-so…I don't care," Hiyoko snapped. "I _really_ don't care!" Tears were starting to form. "I hated my family! They never cared about me! They always just tried to use me!" She was starting to get choked up. "I don't even care that I never got to apologize!" Hiyoko's shaking shoulders and tear-stained corners of her eyes betrayed that last outburst.

"Hiyoko…" Mahiru really didn't know what to do. How did one fix something this _bad_? She'd been unconscious long before the others learned about what Hiyoko did to the Saionji estate so she had to hear it second hand from the others. She knew the consequences were going to be massive, but this felt like overkill.

Yukizome withdrew an envelope from her apron.

"I don't want to open stinky mail from them," Hiyoko said, choking back tears. "I don't want to read it! I hate the Saionjis! Every last one of them!"

"This isn't from them," Yukizome said. She handed the envelope to Hiyoko. The envelope was official looking. The return address was a courthouse. It was addressed to her.

"What the _fuck_? Don't you dare tell me I broke the law or some shit!"

Yukizome just sighed. "Would you open it and read it instead of jumping to conclusions?"

Hiyoko frowned and tore open the envelope taking out the letter. The top of the letter was marked as pertaining to Family Court. The subject was "Re: Hiyoko Saionji". This was a copy of an official letter as noted by the fact that a seal on it was faded into black and white.

"Dear Chisa Yukizome, this is in regards to your request to…" Hiyoko didn't know why she was reading Miss Yukizome's mail. " _Take legal guardianship of one Hiyoko Saionji?!"_

"Keep reading," Yukizome said with a smile.

"Due to the extenuating circumstances you provided regarding the child's lack of support system and continuous problem of being prone to irrational behavior," Hiyoko stopped reading, glanced up at Yukizome and said, "Gee thanks." She went back to reading, "We have decided to…" Hiyoko started to get choked up, mouth not moving like she wanted to, "To…" Hiyoko covered her mouth and sniffed in hard. Her eyes had skipped ahead a little and she could only imagine what the words leading up to two of them said. "Process your request." Hiyoko sniffed in hard, tears splashing the letter. "Under court of law…as undersigned…you are the legal guardian…of Hiyoko Yukizome." Then it was signed by the judge.

Hiyoko was in tears now as she gazed up at Yukizome. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a croaking gasp.

Yukizome held out her arms. "Come here, little sis."

Hiyoko lost it. She ran into Yukizome's arms for a hug, bawling into her apron. She cried again, hard. Miss Yukizome would _never_ let her down. Hiyoko was so happy. She'd been so scared. No matter how strong her front was, nothing could change how truly tortured she felt on the inside. But Yukizome saw straight through it. There was no hiding from her. And Hiyoko knew she didn't have to hide it.

"I stayed up all night on Friday pulling strings so I could give you happy news along with the bad," Yukizome said, patting her newly acquired little sister's back. "Your talent defines you far more than your family, Hiyoko. No one is going to let you fall when any of us can do something about it."

Mahiru was sniffing a little too. In truth, she'd been worried about Hiyoko, but didn't really know what to say about it. Leave it to Yukizome to just barge forward like a dreadnaught and come up with a solution. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and held up her camera. She put on a smile. "Hey!" she said. "Gather around you two. I want to take a picture. Hold up the letter too!"

Yukizome leaned down and put an arm around Hiyoko's shoulders. She was pinching the corner of the letter, smiling like someone that just cleaned out a casino without getting caught counting cards at Blackjack. Hiyoko, meanwhile, had practically all of her teeth showing as she held the letter up on either side.

"Hiyoko, open your eyes," Mahiru said, not taking the photo.

"No," Hiyoko said through clenched teeth, but she wasn't being snotty. "Take the photo." She was unwilling to compromise her pose. In truth, she really couldn't stop smiling over this. Yukizome may have only been a family of one, but…Hiyoko felt she would rather have one family member and only one family member that would never give up on her at all, than an entire estate that hated her, minus one.

Mahiru, all about natural pictures, decided to roll with it if Hiyoko was going to be obstinate. She put her finger on the trigger. "Say, Hope's Peak!"

"Hope's Peak!" Hiyoko exclaimed with her new big sister as Mahiru's digital camera closed its shutter and took the photo. Mahiru then took two more so she could pick the best one of three for later.

Hiyoko was practically bouncing with excitement as she parted from the photo pose. "I want to go show the others! I want them all to know!" She still hadn't stopped smiling.

"Go show them," Yukizome said. "I'll be right there."

"Okay, big sis!" Hiyoko exclaimed and ran off excitedly.

"You didn't have to do that," Mahiru said to Yukizome.

"No, but I wanted to. She needs someone in her corner," Yukizome said as, outside, Hiyoko was showing off her adoption/legal guardianship letter to Kazuichi. "And if her family was just going to toss her aside like a puppy in the rain…" she said as Hiyoko was now showing it off to Nekomaru and Akane, "Then it's my duty as her teacher to fix that. You would've done the same, but I'm an adult, so I didn't need anyone's permission, plus I had all the connections to get it done quick."

Hiyoko was now in the nurse's office, grinning and showing off to Mikan, not saying even one mean word as Mikan congratulated her. She was too happy.

"Come on, let's go catch up with her," Yukizome said. "If we don't, she'll think we just up and abandoned her."

Mahiru laughed. "Yeah, come on, let's go."

* * *

Hiyoko spent practically all day, smiling like an idiot and showing off the court letter. That night, she retired to bed, tucking the copy of the letter under her pillow for safe keeping. And, also, so that when she woke up, she could remind herself that this wasn't just a happy dream.

Hiyoko was snoozing soundly right around the time that Hajime strolled up to the women's dorms, though Hiyoko's was on the complete other side of that part of campus. It was 8:55pm. The blonde had really worn herself out in all the excitement.

Hajime was extremely nervous as he stood in front of Chiaki's dorm room this late at night. Nighttime rules would be in effect in a little more than one hour. The cafeteria would be closed. All exercise facilities would be locked. And other facilities like the on-campus community baths, laundromat, and the school store and supply room, would all be inaccessible.

But none of that mattered to Hajime. He was living in the moment. Taking a deep breath, the back of his hand rapped on Chiaki's door. "Come in," Chiaki's voice called from inside.

Hajime opened the door. No sooner had he gotten inside that Chiaki's lips were locked with his. He closed the door behind him as he got pulled into a deep passionate kiss. Chiaki wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him towards her, causing both to stumble until they were in the middle of her dorm room.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk," Hajime said when they broke away.

"I do," Chiaki said. "Hajime…we've been through a lot together in such a short amount of time. "I've…had a lot of thinking to do…now that I got my soul back."

"Are you okay? You're not traumatized, are you?"

Chiaki shook her head. "Surprisingly, according to Gundham and Mahiru, losing your soul to the Orichalcos is different from losing it to the Shadow Realm. It's like…I was just asleep for a really long time, but I could neither dream, nor think."

"That sounds like…"

"Death? Yeah, probably. It was really weird waking up. I gasped for a really big breath. If that's what death really does feel like…I never want to feel it again."

Hajime held Chiaki's hand and held it up. "I won't let you, not until we're old and gray."

"But it might happen again," Chiaki said, worryingly. "Who knows when the next great disaster may strike?"

"Hopefully not ever again."

"You don't know that!" Chiaki exclaimed frantically. As she spoke, tears started to form. "First Bakura, then Marik, now Dartz. World-ending villains keep popping up like it's some kind of RPG, but this is real life! In real life you don't get any continues! You don't get any resets! And there's no such thing as an extra life!"

Chiaki buried her tearful eyes in Hajime's tie. "I don't want to lose you again," she croaked. "I'm scared, Hajime."

"Chiaki…" Hajime really didn't know what to say.

Chiaki sniffed, wiping her eyes. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Me too," Hajime said with a smile.

Chiaki sniffed. "Hajime…since I don't know what tomorrow might bring. Since neither of us know when one of us might just…disappear…I don't want there to be anything to regret between us. Please, Hajime…I haven't been sleeping well since I came back. I've been up for hours thinking about this. Please…tonight…will you let me feel you, Hajime?"

Hajime pulled Chiaki into a tight hug, but she quickly pushed him away, shaking her head. "No, that's not what I meant," she said. She started to remove her coat and unbutton her shirt. "Like this," she said, smiling with a blush.

Hajime quickly grabbed her unbuttoned shirt and forcefully pulled it closed before things got anymore revealing. "Chiaki, are you crazy?" Hajime asked in a loud whisper. "What if someone hears us?"

"Please, Hajime!" Chiaki pleaded. There were real tears in her eyes. "There's no guarantee we can keep coming back from these life-threatening dangers." Her shoulders were shaking. "Every time its happened, one or both of us have put our lives on the line. And there's no guarantee that there's always a way out if something goes wrong. What if the next doomsday villain's magic doesn't go away when he's defeated? What happens then?"

Hajime just stared at Chiaki. He didn't even think of it really, but she was right. He and Chiaki had both had close calls with losing their souls permanently. What if next time it _was_ permanent? He dreaded to think of that. He didn't _want_ to think of that. But…Chiaki had made him painfully aware of that very _real_ possibility.

"So please, just for tonight," Chiaki requested as she moved Hajime's hands away and put her hands up and around his neck. "I want there to be no regrets between us."

"Chiaki," Hajime called her name and then leaned down to kiss her deeply once more. As Hajime continued to make out with his girlfriend, Chiaki made small moans as their lips remained connected. During the lip contact, each began unbuttoning the other's shirt. They broke away and Hajime discarded his, now seeing Chiaki with only her beige bra on her upper body. "Is it really all right?" he asked her.

"Don't worry about what's all right and what isn't," Chiaki said to him. "Tonight," she said, kissing him, "I just want us to be honest with each other of how we feel."

Hajime swallowed. If that was what Chiaki wanted, who was he to say no? He reached around behind Chiaki's back, fiddling with her bra hooks.

Chiaki laughed after about half a minute of failed attempts to get it off. "Here, let me," she said. She unhooked her bra and then pushed the bra against her chest as she sat down on her bed. She smiled at him, encouraging him to come to her.

Hajime followed and sat down next to Chiaki. He then slid each bra strap off Chiaki's shoulders. He was surprised when, as the bra slid off, Chiaki covered her chest.

"Changing your mind?" He asked. It was all right if she did. He wouldn't judge.

Chiaki shook her head firmly. "N-no. Just...the cold air in the room. It's just...my skin was a bit...sensitive."

Hajime grabbed Chiaki's arm gently by her wrist. "May I?" he asked.

She nodded and Hajime slowly moved her arm aside, revealing a beautiful pair of breasts, the nipples of which were already hard from Chiaki's nerves and desires.

"You can...touch them..." Chiaki blushed.

Hajime's face flushed as he raised his hands and put them firmly on Chiaki's chest.

"Ahhhhhh," she moaned softly. "Mmmmm...Hajime..."

Hajime began to explore Chiaki's chest with his fingers, getting a firm grasp on just how soft her breasts were. Chiaki continued to moan throughout the whole ordeal.

She started to rub her knees together. She was becoming lubricated and she wasn't exactly sure how to announce that.

Hajime, however, did not wait for a signal. Instead, he stopped playing with Chiaki's breasts and put one hand on the inside of her leg. Chiaki tensed up as Hajime ran his thumb in a circle on the top of her leg. She moaned, but then nodded at him and he slowly slid his hand up the inside of her thigh, eventually reaching her panties. He slid a finger under the fabric only to pull and tug at the inside of Chiaki's underwear. Her breathing became ragged. The anticipation was making her heart pound. She wanted Hajime to touch her. She wanted him in the worst way. Her mouth began to hang open as her face flushed.

Hajime slid his hand over her crotch and rubbed where he felt wetness and stickiness.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Chiaki moaned, louder and longer than before, but still pretty subdued. She hyperventilated a little, eagerly awaiting what was to come next.

And then Hajime slid a finger down into her underwear and touched her directly. "Ahhhh!" Now she was moaning at a normal volume. Hajime slid his finger up and down, making Chiaki moan, increasing her libido.

Hajime could feel that the longer he rubbed Chiaki, the wetter his finger got and the easier it slid up and down. Eventually he stopped. He then pushed Chiaki down onto her back and took off her skirt. He then gently slid down her panties, leaving her naked as the day she was born. He took a moment to admire her raw beauty. She really was the perfect girl for him.

As he unzipped his pants and started taking them off, Chiaki sat up.

"Huh? Chiaki?" Hajime was unprepared when Chiaki reached out and grabbed his hardness with her hand, though his boxers were still on. "Ch-Chiaki."

Now it was Chiaki's turn to make Hajime feel good. He was already twitching and erect in between his legs. It was a clear sign of how ready his body was for this. Chiaki pulled down Hajime's boxers and exposed the contents to the air. It smelled weird and yet, in spite of this, Chiaki put her mouth right on the tip.

"Ah! Chiaki..." Hajime put his hands on the back of her head as Chiaki held the tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Slowly she slid more of the object into her mouth, not really sure what she was doing, only that she wanted to be doing it. While the head bobbing took a lot of getting used to, Chiaki at least put her tongue to tremendously good work, covering Hajime's thing in her saliva, though never managing to get deeper than halfway, on purpose of course.

Satisfied with the work she'd done so far, Chiaki smiled happily at Hajime, "All right. I think that'll do it." Chiaki lay flat on her bed, legs spread, head against her pillow. She reached an arm out to him. "I'm ready for you, Hajime."

Hajime nodded and took Chiaki's hand. He got on his bed and loomed over her, leaning down close.

"Go slow, okay? I still have my hymen...so..."

Hajime cut Chiaki off by kissing her. "I'll go as slow as you want me to," he said to her. He leaned up a little and looked down. He positioned himself properly and got their alignment just right. If he moved forward even a little, he'd be inside her. Swallowing, he then pushed his way in inch by inch

"Ahhhhhh," Chiaki moaned softly once more as Hajime got deeper and deeper inside her, little by little, inch by inch. "Hajime..." He pushed in more and more until he was met with resistance. Chiaki bit down on her lower lip, knowing what was about to come. She nodded at him and he pierced through her hymen. Chiaki cried out from the pain, and Hajime quickly stopped, feeling something warm running out of her passage.

"You okay? You're bleeding."

"It's...fine," Chiaki said, wincing.

"No. It's not," Hajime said. "Hang on a sec." He got up and grabbed a hand towel, wiping up the blood on both of them. He then inserted two fingers into Chiaki and spread her open to make sure there wouldn't be any more blood coming out any time soon. While he was merely checking up on her, Chiaki could only moan from having his fingers inside her. Despite the setback, the moment had not passed improperly. They were ready to continue.

After a bit to let her calm down, Hajime positioned himself back where he was before. "Okay. Ready this time, for real?"

Chiaki nodded and Hajime entered back into her, much more easily this time and Chiaki moaned as he managed to get really deep inside her, so much so in fact that he was face to face with her. He was completely buried inside her. The two of them had merged into one.

"It feels so full...and warm...and...mmmm...it's pulsing."

"It feels really good in there, Chiaki."

"Hajime..." Chiaki kissed him, though her lips tasted weird, probably because they had recently been on Hajime's thing not that long ago. However, with lust on the brain, that didn't seem to bother Hajime too much.

He started to move in and out of Chiaki, practically caressing her from the inside. Chiaki moaned the entire time, whether it was out loud, or muffled from being kissed.

As the session continued, Chiaki wrapped her arms around Hajime's back, and her legs soon followed. The warmth of their bodies touching seemed only to fuel the pleasure of their love for each other.

This was it. This was the pinnacle of their love for each other. Yes. They truly loved each other. Both realized that they had found the only person they could ever want to be with. This wasn't just some high school fling. This...was real.

Hajime leaned up a little and let Chiaki let out her moans without relent. Her eyes were closed. Her mouth was wide open. Her face was flushed. All she could think about was the pleasure, the sensation of Hajime, her Hajime, being with her like this.

Hajime once more leaned over Chiaki, but put his head over the side of her shoulder, linking his right hand with her left as each used their other arm to hold onto the other's back.

Hearing Chiaki's moans in his ear only brought Hajime closer and closer to a climax.

It hadn't been very long since the two had begun this escapade, but it would be over soon. After all, this was their first time.

Chiaki could feel Hajime twitching and she herself could feel her entire body ready to erupt like a volcano.

"Chiaki..." Hajime panted. "I'm going to..."

"It's fine..." Chiaki practically croaked, unable to talk normally. "You can...inside...I...want it!"

Not questioning it, and not caring about the consequences, Hajime found himself letting it all out inside Chiaki. The feeling of the warm liquid splashing in Chiaki, along with Hajime's final thrusts to make sure he was injecting it all into her, made Chiaki lose it and she found herself losing herself to the pleasure so badly she was seeing stars. She too had reached her limit, liquid discharging and dripping down onto the sheets while she let out the highest pitch of moans she could only muster completely inadvertently. Chiaki was shuddering as Hajime slowly withdrew from her, sliding off her and collapsing next to her, arm over her soft chest. Flexing his wrist, Hajime mustered what strength he could to pull Chiaki closer.

Despite being so tired and without much strength, Chiaki managed to turn over on her side to look at Hajime. She smiled at him. Hajime ran his arm down the side of her body and it came to rest on her hip. Though they were no longer merged, the warmth and love they felt for each other could still be felt in spite of the distance between them.

Chiaki reached out and stroked Hajime's face, smiling. He smiled back.

Mustering what strength he could, Hajime got as close to Chiaki as possible. Her chest pushed into him as he moved his hand from her hip to her back.

Chiaki then nestled her head on Hajime's shoulder. This was real. No, she didn't think she was dreaming or anything. She simply was basking in the true, mutual, pure love she shared with Hajime, _her_ Hajime.

Hajime embraced her and cuddled her and she put one arm around him as well. Her other arm was flush against Hajime's shoulder next to where their chests were pressed into each other.

"Hey, Hajime. Can we stay like this forever?" Chiaki asked.

"We're going to have to get up eventually," he answered.

"No. Not like that," Chiaki said, trying not to laugh. "I mean...can we...you know...be together."

Hajime stroked the back of her head. "You have to ask? You're the only one I could ever want, Chiaki. I'll gladly stay by your side. I won't let you be alone. We'll always have each other. No matter what."

Chiaki smiled and then just nestled into her big, strong boyfriend. His warmth was like both a blanket and a comforter. "Sleepy..." she mumbled, barely realizing her eyes were closing.

"Sleep then," Hajime told her. "I'll be here when you wake up."

That was all Chiaki needed to let her body go slack and limp as she cuddled up as close as she could to Hajime. "Warm..." she mumbled. And added cutely, "Mine..."

"Mine too," Hajime said with a smile. And, as Chiaki drifted off to sleep in his arms, he slowly drifted off with her. No matter what would come in the future, they would have this moment. Even if they were ever separated or the world was coming to an end, they would always be able to recall this night of passion, of love and lust that exposed the rawest desire between them. And that, Hajime thought, was all he would ever need to get up in the morning, for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **(A/N: And that'll just about do it for the Orichalcos arc. What a way to end, am I right? I did my best to keep the last scene pretty wholesome so that it felt real and not a scene straight out of a porno. Note the use of my wording and language. I know this website has some stigma against these types of scenes which is why I tried my best not to be too explicit. If I need to tone it down, well, guess I'm double posting on AO3 sooner than I thought.**

 **Beyond that, holy fuzzy, poor Rafael. That man does not deserve this fate, but he basically brought it on himself. Junko is just the worst. I contemplated whether or not to have that scene or the sex scene be the last scene of this chapter, but ultimately decided to let you all leave with a good feeling rather than some dread. Trust me when I say that you'll need it more than you realize it…**

 **Speaking of dread, be fortunate that I decided to spare you all from Junko torturing Rafael into a despair. Honestly though, what you can imagine is probably just as fucked up. And no, at no point would she stop dressing up as Sonia during the entire process. There. There's your fridge horror.**

 **In other news, a few of you may find the whole resolution with Hiyoko to be one part confusing, one part infuriating. Allow me to defend my decision. I hate Hiyoko just as much as the next guy _except_ post-character development in side Hope where she ends up thanking Mikan with no backsass, which shows she's matured at least a little bit. Also, I may not like Hiyoko, but I _understand_ her. So, I'm not going to just write her off as a demon child and have her get hit by a bus. Post-character development Hiyoko is best Hiyoko...and far more tolerable. You'll see in arcs to come how much this chapter had an impact on her.**

 **Speaking of impacts, you _might_ be thinking that being kicked out of the family is either too harsh or "not enough punishment" (toothbrush cleaning notwithstanding). In Japan, Hiyoko not just being booted out of her family, but also having the Saionji name removed from her existence is the same as driving her out into the middle of nowhere with no food and no supplies and telling her to go fuck herself. Family is everything in Japan. That's why there's stigma against bastard children. If you want to know more, hit up your good friend Google, but I'll give the short version: **

**Carrying the family name is important. If you've done Hiyoko's free time events, you'll know that she has a lot of responsibility heaped on her shoulders (if you can speak Hiyokoese). But her family _hates_ her. But, Hiyoko charges through it to show what she can do. Losing the family name is the same as saying to Hiyoko "We don't want you as a part of this family anymore". In Japan, if a child is ever unruly or a otherwise acts out, it is seen almost always as a problem with the child and not the parenting. Children are expected to forgive their parents, despite the hardships, and people like Hiyoko are expected to "set an example". In Japan, circumstances like mind control don't matter. What's done is done. The rumor mill and the societal reactions are vicious, especially in a place like the Saionji estate. Hiyoko getting kicked out and being told to drop the family name from her name is the same as alienating her existence-something Mikan is all too familiar with. What Yukizome has done-and yes I don't care how outlandish that seemed, she has enough connections to make it happen-is essentially saying "I want you to be part of my family and be proud to carry _my_ legacy". It's like adopting a puppy that was a surrender case. **

**And yes. That _is_ the short version. Do some googling and perusing on tvtropes under Values Dissonance if you want to know more about where all of this is coming from. For the rest of you, that's all for now. And, ****as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	86. Judgment Day

**(A/N: Hi, everyone! Welcome to the Canadian Nationals arc. Now, we're not exactly going off to Canada this chapter, but I still count this chapter as part of** _ **this**_ **arc rather than last arc even though it could standalone in either. But anyway, have you ever heard of the phrase For Want of a Nail? If you haven't, look it up. Now then, the point I'm making is this: Sato and Natsumi are both alive and that therefore ruins the existence of the Twilight Syndrome murder case. The status quo has been forever shaken in this story.**

 **But what happens now? Are things just going to be peaches and cream now that one of the instigative tragedies of Danganronpa's history has been thwarted? Well, you can only find the answer to that by reading!)**

* * *

It was after school in mid-September. Yukizome had, earlier that morning passed out a bunch of reminder notices about the Mid-term practical exams for each student. Each student had their own respective date of when they would perform, as well as a notification as per the rules of any given practical.

Practical exams were held in front of an audience of spectators that bought tickets to see the students show off. It was a good entertainment value that brought in money for Hope's Peak as well as pushed younger middle schoolers and elementary schoolers to work hard and try and show Hope's Peak what they were capable of when they came of age. Sometimes, prospective Ultimates—first year high school freshmen—were outright invited to sit in and observe if the school was particularly interested in their attendance.

Additionally, while collaborations were acceptable—mixing multiple talents and students together into one exam—the shared credit had to be admitted to. If a student used another student's talent and did not give them the proper credit they were owed, it was considered cheating on the exam and it would result in immediate expulsion.

That being said, collaborations were often welcomed. As could be cited in the school's history, an Ultimate Carpenter and an Ultimate Interior Designer working together made a small house together on campus to show off to the committee. Furthermore, works in progress were also acceptable, but had to be pre-approved by Headmaster Kirigiri and the finished product would have to be ready by the final exam in March.

Among the students of class 77-B, each one was more than ready to show off their talent in various ways. Nekomaru began making phone calls to a couple of middle schools to round up one of his formerly coached Little League teams as well as a gym teacher he had a friendly rivalry with. Akane began practicing drills in the woods to improve her strength, speed, and limberness. And Kazuichi was ready to show off the work in progress on his rocket ship.

However, among the students and all of their plans for the practicals, two students had absolutely no idea what they wanted to do for their exams: Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda.

Hajime wasn't sure how he could showcase his Ultimate Duelist talent that showed that he was the absolute, unassailable best for his grade level. He didn't want to consider trying to take on Seto Kaiba, but he also knew that repeating a duel with Yugi wasn't exactly guaranteed to get him a passing grade with flying colors. Worse, unlike Kaiba, who had access to a rich fortune, and could enhance the game of Duel Monsters with his company's tech—such as the hologram technology—Hajime was only just really good at the game. He was extremely worried. He'd worked really hard to get into the position he was in, he didn't want to lose it all just cause he was lacking in out of the box thinking and creative problem solving. Worse, his exam was one of the first ones. He had little time to prepare. His exam was this Thursday.

Chiaki, of course, could see Hajime's concern. As Class Representative, she took it upon herself to see what his trouble was.

"Oh, is that all?" she asked nonchalantly after hearing his explanation. "So, what you're saying is, you need a skilled duelist as an opponent that you'll get no time to prepare against and then subsequently win, right?"

"That would be the best way to go about it," Hajime said.

With a perfect poker face, Chiaki responded, "I think I might know someone that would be more than happy to help."

Hajime let out a sigh of relief, clasping his hands in prayer in front of Chiaki. "You're a life saver"

Chiaki laughed happily. "Of course, I expect to be repaid for my generosity."

"Whatever you need," Hajime said sternly.

"Well…" Chiaki said, looking a bit more serious, angling her head at the ground. "I _do_ need a player 2 for my project. Your enhanced reflexes are just the challenge I need to—"

"Done!" Hajime stated without a moment's hesitation.

Chiaki smiled. "Thanks."

"No, thank _you_ ," Hajime said with a smile. "I can only do the things I do and hang my head high because someone like you believes so much in me. Really, I don't know if I say it enough, but you're the best thing that ever happened to me, Chiaki."

She smiled back, blushing. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too. Oh!" she then exclaimed as if it just dawned on her. "That's right. I totally forgot. Since you're a transfer student, you probably wouldn't know about this, but every student is given an allowance by the school for amenities and personal belongings to outfit our dorm rooms. Students like Kazuichi need it to keep buying parts they need for projects and, of course, there's people like Gundham who benefit from it by getting their hands on rare and exotic animals." Chiaki continued to give more examples like she was a teacher giving a lecture. "There's a student in the other class 77-A, named Aiko Umesawa. She's the Ultimate Movie Director. She's known for making free feature length films and shorts as part of a web series using people she knows, but her allowance has let her hire well-known actors and voice actors. I hear she's been filming off-campus since day 1."

"Whoa," Hajime said, taken a bit aback. "But…wait that sounds so expensive…and a pack of cards barely costs 500 yen."

"Guess you're in luck then," Chiaki said. "I wouldn't use it all, of course, but you should be able to get yourself really good cards from card shops and a lot of extra booster packs. You could even do shopping online." Chiaki slung her bag off her shoulder and took out her wallet, showing Hajime a strange looking Credit Card with Hope's Peak's logo on it. Her name and talent were listed clearly on the card. "You should probably go talk to Headmaster Kirigiri and get yours. They've probably had the chance to mint it by now."

Hajime smiled widely. He'd learned what not to do with his deck after his fiasco in Noah's Virtual World, but that didn't mean he didn't know of other cards that could greatly improve his deck. "Chiaki, thank you! I'm going to go talk to the Headmaster right now," Hajime said and took off running for the front door of the school. "I'll see you later!" he went running into the school building, waving to his girlfriend as he ran in. Chiaki smiled and waved, watching her boyfriend disappear behind the other side of the door.

Left to her own devices, she took out her game girl advance and began a new playthrough of Speedy the Porcupine Advance.

 _Rolling around at the speed of sound,_ Chiaki sang the theme music inwardly.

She was so engrossed in her game that she was caught off guard when she nearly crashed into Nagito. Fortunately, he'd managed to see her coming and put his hand out against her forehead to stop her.

"Hey, easy there, you'll crash into something walking that fast with your head down," Nagito said.

Chiaki hit pause and picked her head up. "Oh, Nagito, good to see you," she smiled. "Do you know what you're doing for the practical exam?"

"Actually, I have no idea," Nagito stated. "I've been wondering about that myself actually. Luck…is a difficult talent to show…don't you think?"

"No, not all," Chiaki replied without hesitation and rather bluntly. "In fact, I think I might have an idea to help you."

"Really?" Nagito asked, cheerfully. "I'm unwor…" He trailed off and caught himself. That was the old Nagito. The new Nagito wouldn't see himself as unworthy of aid…not from a friend. "I'm truly lucky to have you as a friend, Chiaki. I really appreciate the help."

Chiaki smiled happily, giggling. "Leave it to me."

* * *

In her pharmaceutical lab, Seiko Kimura was standing on a stool, gathering a green bottle with a child-proof cap on it from the shelf third from the top. "There we go. Antecilerim." Made up words for medicine were the tools of the trade for an Ultimate Pharmacologist. And this was no ordinary drug. Getting down from her step stool, she strode back to the area of the lab where she spent many hours producing new drugs through a masterful understanding of chemistry.

Standing nearby was an underclassman from 77-A. She was 5 feet tall with green hair in a short bowl cut with pinkish eyes and big-framed glasses for her near-sighted vision through her pinkish eyes. She was about as puffy as an ironing board and wore a fashionable periwinkle choker around her neck. "Thanks again for the medicine, Kimura-senpai," the girl, Miaka Senri, said as Seiko placed the bottle in her hand.

"It's my pleasure to help, Senri-san," Seiko responded. "Let me know if it works better than your old prescription."

Miaka held up the bottle peering at the tiny pills of indiscernible color through the green plastic. "You're sure this'll handle everything in one pill?"

Seiko nodded. "Class 75's Miaya Gekkogahara, the Ultimate Therapist, has helped me since I first started attending here expanding my medical library for psychological disorders. I can change the dosage, but this typically helps with your condition to help you focus and reduces fidgeting."

"Well, anything's better than popping pills like candy." The green-haired girl held up the bottle. "One a day, you said, right?"

"Yes, with breakfast, preferably something high in protein. It helps break down the compounds easier and makes for a faster spread through the bloodstream. You may not see improvements or changes for about three days so that it has time to go through your entire system, but I guarantee its success rate."

Miaka smiled. "Thanks, senpai. Really, I appreciate it. I'll see you later." She then twirled and walked out. No sooner had she left, Ruruka and Izayoi walked in.

"O-oh…Ruruka…I wasn't expecting you until later," Seiko said, seeing her friend.

"Plans change," Ruruka said. "I have time now so I'd appreciate it if you made time now." She then reached into a small bag, pulled out a cream puff and handed it to the much taller Izayoi, who ate it out of her fingers and began savoring the sweetness of his girlfriend's confectionary.

"F-fine," Seiko said and went back to her medicine shelves. She was looking for a specific concoction that Ruruka had requested to aid her with her practical. She went and scooped it off the shelf and handed it to Ruruka.

"Don't forget that six ounces will be enough to administer with food preparation, two ounces if you plan on glazing it after the fact."

"Yeah, I know," Ruruka said, swiping the medication out of her hands. "You only told me like six times. All right, we're done here," she said, referring to Izayoi. Her boyfriend bowed a little to Seiko and the two walked out. No "thank you". No, "I'll see you later", or anything like that. But, Seiko let it go. She'd come to expect that from Ruruka over the years. She then turned her attention back to her chemicals and began working on her next creation. Despite the fact that she and Ruruka were friends, despite the fact that she and Ruruka were collaborating, on the off chance that Ruruka decided to pull the rug out from underneath her, Seiko would not find herself failing her practical with nothing to show for it. She could not. She was an ultimate after all.

* * *

When it came to the practicals, there was no preferential treatment compared to the upperclassmen or the lowerclassmen. In the interest of fairness, everyone was selected at random for when their exam would be given. After all, the students had the entire half of the year to prepare for it by nurturing their talents with Hope's Peak's resources.

So, here sat Seiko in a chair, waiting for her turn. She and Ruruka ended up having the same exam dates. So, even if her concoction hadn't been supporting Ruruka's confectionary, she'd be here anyway.

Ruruka's exam was first for that Wednesday. She loaded up her creampuffs in a serving tray and handed them to the judges. "These were hand baked with the finest ingredients. I made them using my own secret recipe. Guaranteed, one hundred percent to perk you up and make you feel fit as a fiddle."

Each judge bit into the cream puffs and they all suddenly felt a burst of energy. Some could even feel their muscle definition hardening and it didn't detract from the taste at all. "These are delicious!" the portliest of the judges responded, licking his fingers. "And the effects are so fast, how did you come up with such a creation? It should be marketed immediately!"

Seiko edged closer to the edge of her seat, ready to stand and be given her share of the credit. However, she never got the chance to rise before Ruruka said, "I just get creative, you know. I didn't have any help! It was me! I did it all _by. My. Self."_ She said, wagging a finger.

Seiko sank back in her chair, looking sad as she stared at her bag, sucking on her teeth. She felt utterly betrayed. _What happened to sharing credit, Ruruka?_

Ruruka was given a round of applause and would most certainly get a perfect score. Seiko sighed. No. No. Ruruka needed this. Seiko had known her for years. She knew that Ruruka would need all the help she could get. After all, she remembered how Ruruka was _panicking_ over this for months. She was more than willing to help a friend out, even at this price.

"And now for the presentation of Seiko Kimura, the Ultimate Pharmacologist."

Ruruka skipped happily back to her seat, passing Seiko by as they switched places. Seiko wasn't even surprised when Ruruka didn't even say so much as a "good luck" to her.

With an inward sigh, Seiko Kimura grabbed a collapsible table and pulled it into the center of the gymnasium and put her bag on top of it. She was prepared for this, but she wasn't happy about it.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said, addressing the audience like she was giving a sales pitch, "Ladies, are you worried about not looking feminine enough? Trying to get rid of that boyish short, ragged look, but your hair just won't grow? Perhaps you bite your nails so much that they don't look girlish enough to be paint worthy. Well, worry no more! Introducing…" she said and pulled a bottle out of her bag, "Ludulin, the miracle growth for women's hair and nails!"

"Miracle growth you say," one of the judges said, addressing the issue.

Seiko nodded. "I tested it on myself," she threaded her glove through her hair. "I had a lot of cutting to do in front of a mirror. But, don't take my word for it, I'll show you its effects here today. May I have a volunteer from the audience?"

A bunch of the girls and women in the audience didn't seem to jump at the chance, but one girl with a deep sun tan, wearing a red varsity jacket, bolted from her seat. "I'll do it!" she said with exuberance.

"Wonderful!" Seiko exclaimed. "Come on down!" _Oh thank god._ She wasn't sure if she would have to test it on herself again and that would not have been conducive of a perfect score. The judges could take points off for the possibility that the drug only worked on her.

The girl bound up to Seiko, crossing the gymnasium in her squeaky white sneakers. She had a swirly brown ponytail and bright blue eyes.

Seiko looked her over. "You sure about this? Your hair is pretty long already given the ponytail."

"Yeah, but my nails are really short. Look," the girl said, showing Seiko her nails. They looked like guy nails. "I can always get a haircut later."

Seiko looked at the judges. "I should point out that her hair will be obscenely long, but that's just the drug doing its job."

The judges scribbled something in their notebooks with a nod. Seiko looked at the audience. No one looked eager to take her volunteer's place. Well…beggars couldn't be choosers. "Could I have your name, Miss?" Seiko asked as she unscrewed the cap on the bottle and dumped a pill into her hand.

"It's Asahina, Aoi Asahina, but mostly everyone calls me Hina," the girl said with a smile.

Seiko bowed slightly. "It's nice to meet you, Hina-san," she set the pill down on a napkin and fetched a bottle of water out of her bag. "Now, Hina-san, you can confirm," she said as she put the water bottle down next to the pill, "That you came up to me of your own accord and aren't a paid experimental subject."

"Nope. Never met you before until today," Hina said with conviction. "Is…Is that a problem?"

Seiko shook her head. "Quite the opposite, actually." She handed Hina the pill and water bottle. "Please take this with water. And please remove the accessories from your hair."

"Oh, sure," Hina said and removed the pins, scrunchie and clips from her hair, letting it cascade down her back.

"Sure thing!" Hina exclaimed and grabbed the water and pill. She dropped the thumb-sized pill on her tongue and then chased it down her throat with water. Thirsty, she drank the whole small bottle of water. As Hina pulled the bottle out of her mouth, she looked at Seiko and said, "So…when does it…?" she didn't get to finish her sentence as she felt a slight strain in her hair and nails. Hina, Seiko, the audience, and the judges all watched as Hina's hair drastically increased in length coming down past her butt, almost reaching the back of her knees. Her nails were also now very ladylike compared to the stubs they'd been before. "Whoa," Hina said, looking at her hand and taking a lock of her hair.

"The medicine is sadly a permanent effect when taken, but has no effect on hair regeneration after its been cut. Hair will continue to grow at its normal length. Hair growth has been isolated with my product to affect only the hair on the head," she said, rubbing the top of Hina's scalp, "And nowhere else on the body. While the product is only applicable to women's hair and nails, I plan to make an improvement of the product to help cancer patients recover their lost hair from chemotherapy."

"Most impressive," one of the judges said. "Miss Asahina, we have an Ultimate Hairstylist at this school if you'd like to have your hair properly cut down."

Hina rubbed the back of her head. "It… _is_ a little long. I don't want to cause any trouble though."

Seiko shook her head. "I'll escort you…as long as there are no further questions." She looked at the judges. "But I'm willing to answer any."

"I think we've seen all we need to," the female judge said to Seiko. "You'll receive your exam grade at a later date."

"We would like to see your finished product for your final exam," another judge said, scribbling in his notebook. "We shall arrange for a cancer patient to be brought to Hope's Peak for testing your new drug."

"Yes," Seiko nodded. Okay, so that at least indicated she'd passed her exam. The score was immaterial, even though she knew it wasn't perfect.

Gathering, her things, Seiko thanked the audience for their time and then escorted Hina to Class 75's Ultimate Hair Stylist to get it cut back to normal length. She didn't even bother saying anything to Ruruka. There was no point.

But…of course…they were still friends. They needed each other…right?

* * *

The next day for exams, there were three lined up that morning: Nagito Komaeda, Chiaki Nanami, and Hajime Hinata.

From the audience, a familiar face to all three spectated from his seat: one Byakuya Togami. "Well, well, to think all three of them would be giving a presentation on the same day." He watched the three of them work together to wheel in a big screen TV, complete with cutting edge game console. On the collapsible table, a copy of the latest fighting game on the market sat on the corner. It was kept company by a pyramid of booster packs from the latest Duel Monsters set.

Between the three Ultimates, Hajime was the most nervous. Duel disk on his arm, he still had no idea who Chiaki had arranged for him to duel. He didn't see Kaiba anywhere and he figured she would've told him by now. He scanned the audience. He didn't see a duel disk on anyone's arms either. Thankfully, his exam was last so he had plenty of time to let his nerves settle.

Nagito would be going first that morning. He stood alongside the table in front of the booster packs. "Good morning everyone. My name is Nagito Komaeda. I'm Class 77's Ultimate Lucky Student." He gestured to the booster packs. "My practical is going to involve audience participation from everyone in the audience. These packs are all brand new from the latest set. And only one of them contains an Ultra Rare card from the latest set. There are one hundred and forty packs sitting on the table. To prove that I am an Ultimate Lucky Student, I'm going to allow all of the members of the audience, the judges, and my classmates, to open a pack before I do. I will open the last pack remaining on the table and I will show that I'm lucky enough to open the pack with the Ultra Rare in it."

One of the judges spoke up. "How can you guarantee that these packs only contain one Ultra Rare among them."

"Seto Kaiba supplied these packs himself after overseeing their packaging in a Kaiba Corp factory. They arrived in a box at my dorm room this morning with the mail, expedited shipping. They're not resealed, and I have no knowledge of their contents. You may inspect the stack if you wish."

"So then, this is a collaborative effort?" One of the judges asked.

"Well, it's all my own talent," Nagito said, sweating a little. "Seto Kaiba only supplied the merchandise. I'll let you make a judgment call on your own from there."

The judges nodded and Nagito looked at the audience. "Hmm, picking a student out of the crowd would be too influential."

"How about if I pick one?" Hajime offered.

"By all means," Nagito said. "That's okay, right?" Nagito asked.

The judges nodded.

Hajime scanned the crowd. He saw Byakuya, but figured that that would dampen the whole point of picking someone at complete random. However, then he did a double take. _Wait, Byakuya?_ He wondered if that was who Chiaki had arranged for him to duel. True, Byakuya was a splendid duelist, but didn't Hajime's placement in Battle City mean it wouldn't make much difference if he beat Byakuya. Or were there going to be rules and restrictions on the duel?

"Sometime today, Hajime," Nagito asked, chuckling, having noticed Hajime freeze.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry," Hajime stated. He glanced around the audience and landed on someone. "You there, in the white!"

A young man in a white outfit with gigantic eyebrows, red eyes and dark hair stood quickly to his feet, standing at attention. "Yes?"

"Um, would you mind coming up and opening one of the packs?" Hajime requested.

"I will be more than happy to!" The young man exclaimed and marched up to the table. He then bowed to the judges. "Greetings, and may I say thank you for inviting me to sit in on these exams! My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Prospective Ultimate Moral Compass!" He stood erect. "You may refer to me as Taka for short. I like to seem approachable to others."

 _A prospective ultimate? Well, the exam notifications did say that they would be here,_ Hajime thought, rather surprised that his first choice had been a prospective Ultimate.

"So then, Taka," Nagito said. "You can assert that you've never met Hajime nor myself before today."

"I can most definitely assert that!" Taka responded. "I am not associated with either of you and have no knowledge of the contents of these so-called packs." After a brief pause, Taka closed one eye and asked, "I may select any pack from the pile? No restrictions?"

"Anything at all," Nagito stated.

Taka nodded and grabbed a booster pack off the table, tearing it open and revealing the cards inside. He fanned them out to Nagito. "Regrettably, I would not be able to recognize an Ultra Rare on sight."

"That's all right, I'll take a look," Nagito said and waved over Hajime for a second set of eyes.

"Doesn't look like he has it," Hajime stated.

"I see. Thank you for allowing me to participate," Taka said, bowing to his future senpais. He then returned to his seat.

"Ah, Taka if you could please pick the next volunteer yourself," Nagito stated. "It would be more randomized if the audience picked the next volunteer."

"That's a splendid idea!" Taka exclaimed, smiling. He tapped a woman on the shoulder. "Miss, would you mind taking your turn?"

Like this, the audience came up and plucked pack by pack off the pyramid, eventually leaving it a messy pile. Nagito spent the entire time rocking back and forth on his heels, hands in his pockets, a good few feet from the table. Hajime cooperated as an inspector, since who better to discern an Ultra Rare than an Ultimate Duelist.

When Byakuya showed up for his turn, Hajime greeted him politely. "Byakuya, good to see you."

Byakuya did not smile. His gaze seemed as though he was looking down on Hajime, but the words out of his mouth were still a simple, "You as well." He grabbed a card pack, opening it carefully.

"I suppose its only fitting that the heir to the Togami family would be scouted by Hope's Peak Academy," Hajime stated.

"Naturally," Byakuya responded with a smirk, now checking the cards in his pack.

Hajime eyed Byakuya suspiciously, wondering if the heir was going to say anything about Hajime's exam in particular. However, Byakuya said nary a thing to Hajime and returned to his seat, unsuccessful in acquiring the Ultra Rare.

Eventually, only one pack remained on the table. Even Hajime and Chiaki had not gotten their hands on the Ultra Rare card. Only now did Nagito once more approach the table. "So, as we've gone through the trouble of establishing, no one has opened the pack containing the Ultra Rare card inside. There hasn't even been a qualified super rare card in any of the packs."

The audience, the judges, and Hajime and Chiaki, could confirm this. Between everyone capable of opening a pack, everyone had opened exactly one pack and no one in the room had been left out. What were the odds?

Nagito grabbed the last pack off the table. "I'll open the last pack then. If there's nothing in here, well the I guess I'll have to talk to Kaiba."

Nagito opened the card pack and thumbed through the commons to the back of the pack where the rarest card was always packaged. He then turned around and held up the Ultra Rare in question: Reshef the Dark Being.

"Reshef the dark…" Nagito thumbed through the other cards in the pack. "Oh, wow! I also got his ritual spell card. What are the odds?"

A dead-eyed flabbergasted look crossed all of the judges' faces. There was no denying it. Luck like that required talent. Nagito was then allowed to sit down. He swapped places with Chiaki, who grabbed the fighting game off the table. She opened the game disc and put it in the console, firing up the television screen.

"As you know, this game is the most popular fighting game on the market right now," Chiaki said, holding the player 1 controller. "Any gamer with enough skill has no trouble beating the arcade mode with at least a few characters on the highest difficulty setting." Chiaki navigated to the game records to show her high scores. "To me, this is about the skill level required to be, what some may call, a hard-core gamer. But what defines an Ultimate Gamer? That should be someone who should go above and beyond what's required to be hard-core. And nothing better defines a gamer's skill compared to others than player against player interaction." She looked over to her boyfriend. "Hajime."

Hajime walked up and grabbed the player two controller.

"Hajime, as you know," she said, addressing only the judges. "Is a Battle City finalist, and holds the title of Class 77's Ultimate Duelist. But, he's also an expert gamer in his own right."

Hajime pulled a game girl advance out of his pocket. "This is my Game Girl with a Gala Omega cartridge in it." He turned on the game and put it on the judge's table. The high scores and speed runs in the settings entries spoke for themselves.

Chiaki grabbed hers and put it on the table next to Hajime's. Her scores beat him by a considerable amount, but not a drastic amount. "Will this be enough to establish Hajime's skill?"

The judges nodded and took note of this.

"So, since I've now established Hajime's skill as an expert, or hard-core, gamer. What I will now do is assert myself as a superior gamer in a head to head fighting game. Now, of course, every person has a character in a fighting game that they're best at. But when you select the random option, all predetermined factors go out the window and you're left with only your wits given you have barely three seconds to realize which character you were given. Hajime and I are going to play thirty matches of using completely random characters, a big enough sample size that even one loss against me if I end up with the worst-tiered character in the game and Hajime ends up with his best character, that the margin of error is acceptable." She turned towards the audience and bowed. "I hope you will be entertained by the show."

For thirty matches, for the better portion of an hour, Hajime and Chiaki fought head to head in the newest fighting game out on the market. Their skill was clearly defined, pulling off advanced combos and techniques in the first match alone. The three on three team-based structure made for a lot of variance and competitive balance. With over 70 characters to choose from too, it wasn't even often that Chiaki or Hajime had the same team members when everything was so randomized.

However, after thirty matches, results did not lie. Chiaki did not lose a single match. There were even matches that she didn't lose a single team member and one where she completely stuffed Hajime for a perfect victory.

"Whew," Hajime said after he saw the big 30-0 on the big game scoreboard. "It's been so long since we've played anything against each other besides Duel Monsters, I forgot how seriously competitive and difficult you can be. It's like you know my moves before I make them."

Chiaki laughed. "You were a worthy opponent." She turned towards the judges. "This concludes my practical."

They clapped and so did the audience. They were all widely entertained.

 _Guess it's my turn then,_ Hajime thought and grabbed his duel disk, which he had placed on the table during Chiaki's exam. However, as he looked around, he didn't see anyone he could really claim was a worthy opponent.

The judges were now staring at him, making him nervous. "Er, hello," Hajime said to the crowd and the judges, rubbing his hand behind the back of his head. "My name is Hajime Hinata. As was established earlier, I'm the Ultimate Duelist. I got my title in the middle of the year while being a reserve course student after making my way through Battle City and losing only to the reputable King of Games, Yugi Mutoh, in the finals. My victories included taking out reputable duelist Espa Roba, and even managing to defeat one of the most powerful cards in the game, The Winged Dragon of Ra. The duelist that owned that card defeated two other Ultimates in my class during his climb in the finals. As for my exam…uh…"

Hajime looked embarrassingly at Chiaki. "H-hey um…didn't you say you were going to arrange an opponent for me? Are they…here…yet?"

"Hmm?" Chiaki hummed as though her brain had just caught up with reality itself. "Oh! Right! I almost forgot!" She walked over in the direction of her bag.

Hajime took a sigh of relief. Okay, so maybe Chiaki was just hiding his opponent so he couldn't size them up. He figured she was about to take out her phone and…definitely _not_ her own duel disk. No…she couldn't _possibly…_

Hajime watched Chiaki strap on her duel disk and load her deck. She then marched towards him, facing him.

"Ch-Chiaki…wh-what are you doing?"

"I said I would arrange a proper opponent for you. That opponent…" Chiaki said as she activated her duel disk, "Is ME!" The hologram projectors shot out of Chiaki's duel disk and she stood there, legs a comfortable distance apart, a serious game face reflected in her eyes. She was serious.

"What?!" Hajime gasped.

"Who better?" Chiaki asked, keeping up the serious expression. "My one and only loss that knocked me out of the Battle City tournament was to Seto Kaiba and I'm a reputable Ultimate Gamer, a talent in the same area as yours. What better way to prove that your talent has merit? If you defeat me, then it proves that you're on a similar tier to someone like Seto Kaiba, a fellow Ultimate Duelist. With no prep time, with no chance to change the contents of your deck accordingly," Chiaki pointed directly at Hajime accusatorily. The intensity from her was suffocating, "You and I are going to duel! Right here, right now!"

"But…but I've never beaten you before!" Hajime exclaimed, sweating.

"Then change that fact _now_!" Chiaki exclaimed, pointing at the floor. "If you don't beat me, even once, you'll always feel like you're walking in my shadow! You need to fight and stand for what you believe in, for the achievements and path you forged on your own! I'm me and you're you! You need to be able to stand on your own without me. You need to stop feeling as though you _have_ to rely on me to get ahead. You stand up by your own power. Now prove it! Get your deck out and let's duel!"

Hajime gulped. He could hardly say no to such a request, nor could he refute Chiaki's logic. She was definitely right. She was the perfect opponent for him to face. _Is this how you felt in Duelist Kingdom, Joey?_ Hajime wondered, knowing the fateful duel between Joey and Yugi, the best of friends forced to fight. Could he do it? Could he take down the girl that he cherished and loved? Could he overcome a duelist he put on such high of a pedestal she was like an invincible goddess to him? She'd just schooled him for thirty rounds in a fighting game, and now she wanted him to take her on in a duel?

Hajime took a deep breath. _Yeah,_ he thought, gazed hardened, hand reaching into his pocket for his newly modified deck. _Let's do it._ "All right, Chiaki! Let's go! I accept your challenge!" Hajime loaded his deck into his duel disk and fired up the hologram projectors as they traveled in either direction to match with the two Chiaki had ejected from her duel disk.

"Whoa, yeah! They're gonna duel!"

The whole audience broke out into a cheer. Hajime rubbed the back of his head again. He felt a little embarrassed to having a crowd cheering for him. At least in Battle City the live spectators had been kept to a minimum. He glanced at Chiaki to see her reaction. She had the crowd tuned completely out. He felt a few inches shorter from the intense gaze she was giving him. He'd been watching her duel since Battle City, but he never had stood directly across from her. This was clearly not her first duel under these circumstances. Chiaki was an experienced gamer. She'd likely competed in her home regionals, possibly even the Japanese Nationals, and likely even tournaments held at conventions. This was nothing new to her and the gaze brought about by her wealth of experience stared back at Hajime.

They were dating and yet, Hajime never thought that, for a moment of his life, he could be…afraid of Chiaki. He swallowed. It didn't matter that he'd never beaten Chiaki before. He _had_ to win this duel. If he failed to win this duel, it was back to the reserve course, possibly even back to a normal school. Worst case scenario, he'd be put under a knife and be made to become Izuru again.

 _No, I've fought too hard to lose it all now._ In all his wildest imagination, Hajime never thought that the girl he loved would be his "final exam" to cement his status as a truly skilled duelist. _I just have to use everything I've learned up until now and hope…no fight the best I can and win!_ Hajime drew five cards.

"Don't think I'll hold back just because we're dating," Chiaki said.

"I won't either," Hajime said.

"Good, then make your move," Chiaki said. "Show me what separates a duelist from a gamer!"

"I WILL!" Hajime said and drew the top card of his deck. The most important duel of his life thus far had officially begun. With his opening hand, he declared, "I activate Polymerization," he said, holding up it and two fusion monsters. "Now, I fuse together Versago the Destroyer, substituting for Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and level 6 Luster Dragon to create: Meteor Black Comet Dragon!"

The audience was stunned, some even scuttled back in their seats at the presence of the flaming winged behemoth in front of them. The lava-enhanced dragon had 3,500 attack points and 2,000 defense points. "Since I don't have a Red-Eyes monster in my hand, that's all I'll be doing this card other than setting one card face-down onto the field," Hajime said. "Your move, Chiaki."

Chiaki nodded and drew the top card of her deck. "I'll begin by discarding Thunder Dragon from my hand!"

 _Thunder Dragon? Since when does she have that card?_ Hajime wondered.

"This will allow me to add two new Thunder Dragons to my hand," Chiaki stated as she then shuffled her deck after drawing two new dragons. "Next, I'll activate my own Polymerization! This will let me fusion summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!"

Chiaki's red-skinned critter emerged on the battlefield, lightning sparking all around it. It had 2,800 attack points and 2,100 defense points.

"Not bad, but not strong enough."

"Perhaps, but that's why I now banish Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon from the field as well as one Thunder monster from my hand in order to summon the most powerful thunder fusion monster: Thunder Dragon Titan!" A thunder dragon with three heads emerged on the battlefield. It looked like a fusion of the youkai O-Kagachi and Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The deadly monster had 3,200 attack points and 3,200 defense points.

"Whoa," Hajime uttered. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had given his deck an overhaul.

"You seem surprised," Chiaki said, giving Hajime a serious stare. "After my loss to Kaiba, I decided I should make good on one of the weaknesses of my deck while still keeping my advantage over the crush card virus. This was my answer." Chiaki thrust her arm out at her boyfriend. "And don't think I'm done just yet. Next, I activate the special ability of Thunder Dragonhawk in my hand. By discarding him from my hand, I can special summon my previously banished Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon to the field back in attack mode!" Chiaki now had two _incredibly powerful_ monsters on her side of the field.

"And that's not all," Chiaki stated. "Since I activated a Thunder Dragon monster's effect from my hand, I can destroy any card of my choosing from the field." She pointed at Hajime's dragon. "And I choose your Meteor Black Comet Dragon!"

 _Uh oh,_ Hajime thought.

"Thunder Dragon Titan! Destroy Meteor Black Comet Dragon! Thunder Static Destruction!"

A powerful energy field of lightning gave off from Thunder Dragon Titan, utterly demolishing Meteor Black Comet Dragon, sending it straight to the graveyard.

"Thanks to Meteor Black Comet Dragon's effect, I can now return any monster without a special ability in my graveyard to the field. And I choose Luster Dragon #2!" Hajime's monster re-emerged in attack mode.

Chiaki's eyes narrowed. _Why did he play it in attack mode? My monster's attack points are higher._ She gazed at his face-down. _I see, so he's relying on his trap card._ Chiaki figured it had to be something like Mirror Force or Sakuretsu Armor. She needed to be careful. She looked at the remaining card in her hand. Nodding to herself, she simply stated, "I set one card face-down onto the field. I'm ending my turn."

Hajime let out a loud breath of relief. "Phew, I was scared for a second."

Chiaki gasped. "But your trap!"

"Guess I'm better at bluffing than I thought," Hajime said. He drew the top card of his deck. "I activate DNA Surgery! Now, all monsters will become the type of monster I declare and I choose: dragons!"

"Dragons?" Chiaki wasn't sure where Hajime was going with this. She watched as her monsters didn't change much. While her monsters were of the thunder-type they already resembled dragons enough as it was.

Hajime held up two more cards. "I now activate Polymerization in conjunction with the Buster Blader in my hand! This will allow me to fusion summon Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman!" A gilded version of Buster Blader stormed the field.

Chiaki knew about this relatively new card. _That's why he picked dragons!_

She watched as Hajime's monster sprouted wings and a tail as per his trap card. "Since Buster Blader is now on the field, all dragon monsters you control are switched to defense position."

Chiaki watched her Thunder Dragon Titan and Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon switch to defense position.

"And, also thanks to Buster Blader, your monsters can't activate their special abilities. And, he gains 1,000 attack points for every dragon type monster you control or is in your graveyard." Hajime's monster jacked up in power to a massive 4,800. "Now, Buster Blader, attack Chiaki's Thunder Dragon Titan! Dragon Destroying Slash!"

Buster Blader's massive sword sliced through all three heads of Chiaki's monster with one swing, destroying it and reducing her life points down to 2,400.

"I was careless," Chiaki said as the dust blown by the hard light holograms blew into her face. She held her arms up and closed one eye to shield herself as her hoodie was blown behind her.

"Next, I'll set a new card face-down onto the field," Hajime stated as Buster Blader's attack power dropped to 3,800. After all, Chiaki's monsters didn't count as dragons in the graveyard. "Your move, Chiaki."

Chiaki had to admit, Hajime was certainly clever. He'd taken an early lead and it would certainly help him. "My turn then," Chiaki said. "I draw!" The top card of her deck couldn't have had more perfect timing. "I activate Mystic Space Typhoon!" she declared. "This will allow me to destroy any magic or trap card on the field, and I choose your DNA Surgery!"

Hajime grimaced and growled as his trap card was destroyed, bringing Buster Blader back down to 2,800 attack points. "Next, I'll shift my Thunder Dragon back into face-up attack position, making it even with your Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman."

Both monsters had 2,800 attack points.

"That concludes my turn," Chiaki stated. With one face-down protecting her, and her and Hajime's monsters dead even in terms of attack points, Hajime had no idea what his girlfriend was planning. It was clear that her plan was she was just trying to pressure him by leaving their monsters both wide open to attack and with a face-down apiece, this duel was far from clear-cut.

"I draw!" Hajime declared and thought about what to do next. He'd drawn Blazing Inpachi. He _could_ go on the defensive and try to wipe out both Buster Blader and Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, but would that work? What if Chiaki had a Mirror Force face-down? He'd be screwed.

 _I'll have to play it safe,_ Hajime thought. "I attack with Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman!"

"Countered by my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" Chiaki exclaimed. Hajime's monster darted forward, raising its sword. The magnificent blade was then brought down cut through Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon's massive horn. However, just as the monster was going to keel over, it fired back a massive amount of electricity, destroying both monsters.

Chiaki sweat a little, lips stretching and looking uncertain. She hadn't expected Hajime to be so reckless, but she was confident she could pull through.

"I now summon to the field my Blazing Inpachi!" Hajime declared. The flaming construct appeared with its impressive 1,850 attack points.

That, however, that could be a problem.

"It's my turn," Chiaki said, since Hajime had no cards in his hand. "I draw!" Luck of the draw had seen her pull Card of Sanctity to her hand. "I activate Card of Sanctity. Now we must both keeping drawing until we're holding six cards."

Hajime nodded and they both drew to a full hand as Chiaki looked at hers. Oh yes, her gambit had certainly pulled off. "I summon to the field Mahunder!" A woman with electricity for hair, and coursing through her fists, dressed all in red, appeared on the battlefield. She had 1,400 attack points.

"And next, I activate Mahunder's special ability, allowing me to conduct an additional normal summon this turn as long as that monster is a level four light attribute thunder-type monster. And I choose this one, Pahunder!" A male counterpart to Mahunder instantly took to the field with 1,300 attack points.

"And this will allow me to summon yet another thunder monster, my Thunderclap Monk!" A powerful human, dressed in blue with a white mantle, wielding a magic wand imbued with lightning appeared on Chiaki's field. It had 1,900 attack points and 200 defense points.

Hajime wasn't worried at first. His face-down trap was Wall of Disruption and it would put Chiaki in a huge bind with what he had in his hand to finish her off.

"And next I activate my face-down card: Judgment of Thunder!" Chiaki said, flipping the card face-up, showing off the artwork. "Now, since I summoned a thunder monster, I can destroy any card on the field of my choosing, and I choose your face-down card!"

 _Uh oh,_ Hajime thought. A powerful bolt of lightning rained down and utterly obliterated his best line of defense.

"Now, Thunderclap Monk, attack Blazing Inpachi!" Chiaki declared. A bolt of lightning was fired from Thunderclap Monk's wand as Blazing Inpachi shattered into dust, reducing Hajime's life points to 3,950.

"Mahunder! Pahunder!" Chiaki shouted. "Attack Hajime directly!"

With no face-downs and no monsters left on the field, Hajime had no choice, but to taste the sting of Chiaki's monsters as they crossed in an X-pattern and decked him across the chest. Hajime felt volts go through him as he staggered back and hunched over, holding his duel disk arm. His life points dropped pretty far, all the way to a mere 1,250 points.

Chiaki looked at the remaining three cards in her hand. "Next, I'll set two cards face-down," she stated. "Good luck, Hajime."

Good luck. Yeah, he could really use that right about now. Hajime grunted as he stood rigidly on his feet. Chiaki's monsters would be ripped apart by any of his fusion monsters, but now he had two face-down cards to worry about.

"I draw!" he declared as he pulled the top card of his deck to his hand. Oh. Maybe he wouldn't have to worry so much now. "I activate my last copy of Polymerization!" Hajime declared. "This will allow me to fuse together Darkfire Soldier #2 and my Cannon Soldier in order to bring out Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird, in defense mode!"

Blaze Fenix appeared on the field with 2,300 defense points.

"And next, I'll activate the equip spell Horn of Light, raising my monster's defense points by 800!" Blaze Fenix equipped itself with a glowing blue horn that boosted its defense to 2,900 points. "And finally, I'll set a monster face-down onto the field! And now that there are eight cards in play, I'll activate the effect of Blaze Fenix the Burning Bombardment Bird! He inflicts 300 points of damage to you for every card on the field. That's 2,400 points of damage," Hajime said, "Effectively ending this duel."

"Not quite!" Chiaki exclaimed. She revealed one of her face-down cards. "I activate Gift of the Mystical Elf! Since I have three monsters on the field, first, I'll gain 900 life points." Chiaki's life points increased to 3,300. "And since one card has now been removed from the field, I'll take 300 fewer points of damage."

Blaze Fenix then beat its wings, creating a powerful flaming wind that blew Chiaki back and caused her to pant as her life points fell all the way to 1,200, roughly even with Hajime's.

"That's all I can do this turn," Hajime said. "But on my next turn, this duel will be over!"

"Don't be so sure!" Chiaki exclaimed. "I draw!" The new card in her hand was exactly what she needed to turn the tide. "I sacrifice Mahunder and Pahunder in order to summon Sanga of the Thunder!" A spiritual monster with 2,600 attack points, looking like a weird looking box with arms, appeared on the battlefield.

"And that's not all," Chiaki declared, "I also activate my other face-down card: another Judgment of Thunder!"

Hajime gulped. Oh, that wasn't good.

"And I'll use it to destroy your Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird!"

Lightning crashed and roared as Hajime's monster was completely obliterated by Chiaki's trap card, leaving him with only his face-down monster.

 _I have no choice,_ Chiaki thought. _I have to attack._ "Sanga of the Thunder, attack Hajime's face-down monster now!"

Sanga of the Thunder unleashed its fury upon Hajime's monster and, as Chiaki feared, Hajime's face-down monster was Cyber Jar!"

As Cyber Jar sucked up all monsters on the field, Chiaki and Hajime were then forced to draw five new cards and summon any level four or lower monsters to the field.

"I set two monsters face-down," Chiaki stated. "And then I'm summoning Fencing Fire Ferret in attack position!" Chiaki's ever helpful Fire Ferret was a thorn in Hajime's side. He now had to keep his life points above 500 at all costs.

"Very well, then I'll set three monsters face-down!" Hajime declared as the holograms appeared.

Chiaki nodded. "Very well," she said. "Now, since Thunderclap Monk was sent to the graveyard, I'm allowed to summon any thunder monster from my hand in defense position. I think you know which monster I'm selecting. I call upon the power of my Thunderclap Skywolf!"

Chiaki's great beast stood in a defensive stance with 2,000 defense points to its name.

"Next, I'm setting two cards face-down. You're up, Hajime!" Chiaki knew she should deprive Hajime of resources, but she also knew that he also had Giant Soldier of Stone in his deck. She shouldn't attack so recklessly, not while she only had so few life points left. Any particularly powerful fusion monster of Hajime's could wipe her out. Rather, that was what she wanted him to believe.

Hajime nodded and drew the top card of his deck. _Chiaki only has 1,200 life points left._ He looked at the Monster Reborn he drew and at the monsters face-down on his field: The Dark – Hex Sealed Fusion, Ancient Brain, and, as Chiaki had guessed, Giant Soldier of Stone. The other two cards Hajime had drawn from Cyber Jar were Summoned Skull and Mirror Force. This gave Hajime plenty of options to work with and he needed to devise the best strategy to determine what exactly Chiaki was up to.

After a bit of deciding upon his strategy, nodding to himself, he plucked Summoned Skull from his hand. "I sacrifice one of my face-down monsters, in order to summon out Summoned Skull!" The easily recognizable white-boned archfiend took to the field. "And next, I switch my The Dark – Hex Sealed Fusion into attack mode!" The creepy looking rock critter was shown to Chiaki and the audience. "Next, since I have a monster on my field that can be fused into a dark fusion with Hex Sealed Fusion, I don't need Polymerization in order to bring out a powerful monster of utter destruction! I call forth Black Skull Dragon!"

Chiaki breathed a sigh of relief as Hajime's monster stormed the field. Black Skull Dragon had recently gotten an upgrade. Either Hajime didn't have the new version, or he was underestimating her. And if the latter, it would cost him dearly.

"And now, Black Skull Dragon, attack Fencing Fire Ferret and end this duel!"

"I don't think so!" Chiaki exclaimed. "I activate my face-down card: Sakuretsu Armor! This trap card will destroy the attacking monster!"

The armor from Chiaki's trap card grafted itself to Black Skull Dragon and destroyed it. Hajime shielded one eye by closing it and putting his fist by his eye and turning his head to one side. This was to avoid the shards of hard light hologram flying towards his face.

"That was careless, Hajime," Chiaki said coldly.

"Careless, huh? Well then, what do you make of this?" Hajime asked as he threw a card into the spell/trap zone. "Monster Reborn!"

Chiaki gasped. Oh. This could be trouble.

"Welcome back, Black Skull Dragon!"

The dragon appeared again with a mighty roar.

"Next, I'm setting one card face-down," Hajime stated. "Go, Chiaki!" Hajime's heart started to pound. He was really afraid of what Chiaki's remaining face-down card was as well as her face-down monsters. Fencing Fire Ferret was indication that she hadn't completely given up on her previous strategy.

"My move," Chiaki said and went for the top card of her deck. "Draw!" She held the only card in her hand and nodded at it. "I'll start by flipping one of my monsters into face-up attack position, my ever-reliable Man-Eater Bug!"

Hajime gasped.

"Go! Man-Eater! Destroy Black Skull Dragon!"

Chiaki's monster latched itself onto Black Skull Dragon and tackled it to the ground. Hajime's dragon roared and was instantly destroyed as Chiaki's monster returned to her side of the field.

"Next, I'll switch Thunderclap Skywolf to attack mode and use it to destroy your face-down monster!"

"I activate Mirror Force!" Hajime exclaimed. "This will destroy all the monsters you have in attack position!"

Chiaki gasped, watching as Thunderclap Skywolf's attack was reflected and the reflected blast destroyed it, Fencing Fire Ferret and Man-Eater Bug, leaving only her face-down monster.

Chiaki hissed inwardly. _Careless,_ she thought. Still, the duel wasn't lost yet, not by a long shot. Unfortunately, since Hajime didn't have a face-up monster, she couldn't activate Fencing Fire Ferret's effect. Still, she was far from beaten.

"I flip my face-down monster face-up!" Chiaki exclaimed. "Say hello to Night Assailant!" An assassin dressed in black rags with glowing blue arms and carrying a dagger big enough to be a sword appeared. He had 200 attack points and 500 defense points. "When Night Assailant is flipped, he is able to destroy any monster on the field, even if its face-down!"

 _That's not good,_ Hajime thought, sweating.

"Go! Night Assailant! Destroy Hajime's monster!"

Night Assailant blurred in and out of visibility and struck Hajime's monster from all sides, destroying Giant Soldier of Stone, sending it to the graveyard.

"Next, I'll sacrifice my Night Assailant in order to set one monster face-down onto the field," Chiaki stated. "My turn is done."

 _Face-down,_ Hajime thought. _Don't tell me she managed to draw Nobleman Eater Bug._ He shook off his doubts. He had to get aggressive. Chiaki only had one face-down card left. However, with no cards in hand and no cards on the field, he needed to pull out a winning move and _fast_.

 _I have to win. If I want to stay at Hope's Peak, I can't let anything stop me, not even Chiaki. And to that extent, I must believe in my deck and trust in myself._ Channeling Yugi, a golden aura engulfed Hajime briefly as time seemed to slow for him as he went for the top card of his deck. _I must believe…_ his eyes flashed open, red momentarily, but switching to his natural color afterward, _In the heart of the cards!_

Hajime quickly pulled the top card of his deck to his hand. Yes. This was exactly what he needed. "I activate Card of Demise!" He declared. "Now I can keep drawing cards until I'm holding five, as long as I discard my hand five turns later." He looked at his hand of five. This was it. If he failed now, he was out of options and out of luck. Grabbing two cards, he declared, "First, I'll activate the power of Future Fusion!" He stated as the spell card appeared face-up. "This will allow me to send Koumouri Dragon, Blackland Fire Dragon and Goddess with a Third Eye to my graveyard!"

 _He's planning on Summoning Blackland Void Dragon,_ Chiaki thought.

"Next, I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Hajime declared. "This will prevent you from attacking me for three whole turns!"

"Next, I'll set one card face-down onto the field!" Hajime proclaimed, setting up his field. "And lastly, I'll set one monster face-down onto the field. It's your move, Chiaki." One card in hand and it was nothing he could use this turn. Hajime just had to hope that all the pieces of his strategy fell into place. He waited to see what Chiaki would do.

Chiaki nodded and drew the top card of her deck. "I'm really sorry, Hajime, but you really should have attacked me. If you had, you might've been able to win this duel. But I already told you that I wasn't going to take it easy on you!"

Hajime gasped. Uh oh. Had he screwed up?

"I switch to attack position my Thunder Dragondark!" A red, eviler version of Thunder Dragon was switched to attack position. It had 1,600 attack points and 1,500 defense points and it had 5 levels.

 _She must've played that just to keep Night Assailant out of attack position,_ Hajime thought. He gasped. _Wait, if it's a Thunder Monster, then that means…_

"I activate my face-down card: Judgment of Thunder!" It was scary to know that Chiaki ran the maximum amount of copies of that card in her deck given how many Thunder monsters now inhabited it. "And I'll use it to destroy your Future Fusion!"

Divined Lightning rained down on Hajime's spell card, destroying it. Even if Chiaki had destroyed Hajime's monster, Swords of Revealing Light prevented her attack. That was the smartest move she could've made. Both she and Hajime were in agreement on that.

"Next, I activate my own Card of Demise!" Chiaki declared, drawing up to five cards. Oh yes, she could do plenty of nasty things with this hand. "I begin by activating Twin Twisters!" she shouted. "This will allow me to destroy your remaining two spell and trap cards at the cost of one of the cards in my hand."

 _Not good,_ Hajime thought. Chiaki discarded a monster to the graveyard and then a fearsome gale blasted Hajime's face-down Negate Attack and his face-up Swords of Revealing Light. Hajime was now wide-open to attack.

"Next, I'll activate an equip spell: Wattcube!" A cube of golden energy appeared around Thunder Dragondark, powering it up significantly. "This will increase my monster's attack power for every thunder-type monster in my graveyard. And I count nine!"

Thunder Dragondark's attack power increased all the way up to 2,500 points, more than enough to destroy any four-star defense position monster. Her monster roared, powerful electricity coursing through its eyes.

"And now, I attack with Thunder Dragondark! Dark Thunder Blast!"

Black lightning shot out of the mouth of Chiaki's monster, destroying Hajime's. She almost failed to notice the smirk on Hajime's face when her attack connected, revealing his face-down monster to be Magician of Faith. Chiaki gasped. She knew what that meant.

"Blackland Void Dragon…was a ruse?"

"I had to do everything I could to draw your attention away from my face-down monster. If you had destroyed it, I would've been in a really bad bind. I knew you'd destroy Future Fusion first and likely wait out the turns if you could. I just got lucky, I guess."

Chiaki smiled. "Well, there's nothing I can do," she said, dropping her hand at her side, smiling at Hajime. "You know what to do. Don't hold back now."

"Right!" Hajime declared. "I activate Magician of Faith's special ability!" He ejected Monster Reborn from his graveyard. "This allows me to bring any spell card from my graveyard back to my hand. And I choose Monster Reborn."

Chiaki nodded. "I end my turn," she said.

Hajime drew the top card of his deck, but it didn't matter. The duel was already over. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Black Skull Dragon from my graveyard!" Hajime's mighty dragon roared as it returned from the depths of hell to rise again. "And now, I equip it with Horn of the Unicorn, increasing its attack power by 700 points!"

Lightning coursed through Black Skull Dragon's newly equipped horn, raising its attack power to 3,900.

"And now, I'll end this duel! Black Skull Dragon! Crush Thunder Dragondark with Molten Fireballs!"

Several meteor-like blasts rained down onto Thunder Dragondark with powerfully pounding precision. The attack completely mangled the rest of Chiaki's life points, bringing her down to 0, ending the duel.

"And that's what separates an Ultimate Gamer from an Ultimate Duelist!" Hajime declared. Chiaki couldn't agree more. She was surprised, and so was Hajime, when the crowd and the judges were clapping for the show. Several people were standing, but it was hardly a standing ovation.

Nevertheless, hand in hand, Hajime and Chiaki bowed at the crowd and then bowed at the judges. Hajime smiled widely, despite his heart pounding in his chest. Even Nagito was clapping for the both of them and…crying for…some reason. Chiaki squeezed Hajime's hand tightly. The message she was giving him was clear. She would always be here for him and he would always be around for her.

No matter what.

* * *

Several days later, on Saturday evening, the Chairwoman of the Steering Committee was sitting in her home office, filing reports to the government about the school she was overseeing when her phone rang. The number was the forwarded anonymous grievance line Hope's Peak enabled for the Ultimates. Each member of the Steering Committee was expected to pick up the phone when it rang and it seemed it was the Chairwoman's turn herself to answer.

"Hello? You've reached the Chairwoman of Hope's Peak's Steering Committee. How may I be of assistance?" The redheaded mature woman got out a fresh notepad as she pressed the phone to her ear, balancing it on her shoulder. She listened intently as she scribbled key words in the notepad. "Mmmmhmm. Mmmmhmm," she replied, listening to the other person on the line speak. Her eyebrows suddenly raised. "Foul play during one of the students' exams? That's quite the claim." She listened to the other party speak, her office dead silent for a good few minutes. "Right, no, I understand." There was a brief pause before saying. "Oh, hon, you don't need to justify yourself to me." Another brief pause and then the Chairwoman interrupted. "Okay, okay. Calm down. Just tell me your name again. I didn't quite catch it." She listened to the other party. "Relax, dear. I promise this is all anonymous. Your name?" She listened intently to the person on the other end. "Mmmhmm," she said, writing it down. "Mmmhmm. Thank you, dear. Yes, I promise to look into it. My staff and I will take it from here. Will that be all, dear?" She listened to the person on the other end of the phone. "I see. Yes. You too. Have a wonderful evening and weekend."

The Chairwoman picked up the phone, took a deep breath and immediately dialed for Sakakura. When he picked up, she said, "Sorry to bother you so late in the evening on a weekend, but we have a situation. Could you come to my office, please?"

* * *

Several days passed well into the second week of practical exams. With Sonia's volunteered help, Miss Yukizome was washing one of the walls in the school out of habit. It was below acceptable cleanliness for her standards. As they cleaned, Sakakura rounded the corner.

"Chisa, do you have a moment?"

"Oh, Juuzo," Yukizome replied, wringing out the rag she was holding into a bucket. "Sure, what's up?"

"You seen Hajime Hinata anywhere?" he asked.

"Is Hajime in trouble?" Sonia asked in concern.

Sakakura chuckled. "No, far from it. His poor mother came by with a box of cookies earlier, couldn't let her on campus. I was going to deliver them to his room, but these are _fresh_. Just feel the box."

Chisa put her hands on them. Oh yes, _warm_ cookies indeed.

"I think I saw him out by the fountain playing games with Chiaki," Yukizome said.

"Perfect, thanks," Sakakura said and headed for the fountain.

He marched out to Hajime and Chiaki. "Yo, Hinata," he said, calling out to him.

"Oh, Mr. Sakakura. Something you need?"

Sakakura held up the box. "Your mom came by, said this was for you."

"My mom did?" Hajime took the box and opened the warm container. "Oh, no way! Home-baked sweets!" He laughed. "She must really miss me, I guess."

Sakakura smiled. "You better respect your mom, or I'll have to punch you."

"Yeah, she's about as sweet as her baking, or so my dad says."

Sakakura laughed. "Is that so?"

Hajime passed the box to Chiaki. "Want one?"

Chiaki nodded and put her Game Girl down and picked up a warm cookie with both hands. Her cheeks flushed and a bright smile broke out on her face as she munched on the cookie. "Sho good," she said. She was a sucker for well-baked chocolate chip cookies.

Sakakura looked like he was about to say something, only for his phone to ring. "This is Sakakura." He turned around when he heard the voice on the other end. "Oh, it's you, Miss Chairwoman. Go get her now?" he nodded. "Okay."

He sighed. This was not going to be fun. He turned back towards Hajime and Chiaki.

"Something the matter?" Chiaki asked him.

"Yeah, got a student that cheated on her exam. She's in big trouble, probably going to get expelled." He sighed. "You know, in my class, even one of my friends who felt he could never improvise on his talent, always found a way to scrape by. I can't stand it when I hear that others are cheating. It's the same as saying you don't believe in yourself."

"Cheaters never prosper," Chiaki said, pouting. "I can't stand cheaters!"

"That makes two of us," Sakakura said.

"Three of us," Hajime said with a serious expression. "Go do what you have to do."

"I don't need you to tell _me_ that," Sakakura said.

"Ah, right, sorry. Er, see you around, I guess?"

Sakakura just sighed and headed for the troublemaker in question.

And that was how Ruruka Andou found herself in Jin Kirigiri's office with Sakakura blocking the door.

"What's this about?" Ruruka asked the headmaster.

"Miss Andou, you are aware of the terms and conditions laid out in the student handbook, and the contract you signed upon accepting the offer to attend Hope's Peak, correct?" The headmaster asked.

"Y-yeah…wh-what about it?" Ruruka asked nervously.

"Last Saturday, we received an anonymous tip from one of the students that there was improper behavior conducted during your exam to the extent of stealing another student's belongings, which you then used to boost your confectionary creation. Collaboration is fine, but I cannot permit stealing and lying when you're not the Ultimate Thief or a related talent. It pains me to say this, but we are going to have to let you go."

Ruruka's heart pounded and sunk at the same time. "L-Let me go?" she asked, crestfallen.

"Return to your dorm room, gather your things and see yourself out by 5pm. Today will be your last day at this academy."

"But…but I didn't cheat! Whoever's making this up is lying! They have something against me!" Ruruka exclaimed, bolting to her feet.

"If you wish to make a counter claim, by all means you have until the end of today to launch the possibility, but I believe we have thoroughly conducted our investigation properly."

In a panic, Ruruka was on the fifth floor suddenly. She didn't even remember how she got past Sakakura and up the stairs, but here she was: Seiko's lab and tears were streaming down her face.

"Seiko…please…you have to help me!" Ruruka exclaimed. "Headmaster Kirigiri thinks I cheated on my exam and I'm being expelled!" She grabbed Seiko's wrist tightly. "We have to go to his office right now! You have to tell him that you gave me your medicine for my sweets! I don't want to get kicked out!"

Ruruka's momentum had fully expected Seiko to stumble towards her like the limp noodle she was and then be carried out across the hall and down the stairs to Jin's office, complaining about some experiment or another.

However, that wasn't what happened. Instead, Seiko, with all her strength, slapped Ruruka's hand away, and caused the redhead to stumble back and collide into the wall to the point of shaking the beakers in the glass case next to her.

It was as if time had slowed down. Words were not necessary. Seiko's message was loud and clear.

"Wh-what?"

"Good, maybe you'll learn to change," Seiko said, going back to her beaker and eyedropper.

"H-hey, S-Seiko," Ruruka said, lip twitching. "C-come on. We're friends."

Seiko put down her eyedropper and turned to face her so-called friend. "Ruruka, we've known each other since we were children. I've done a lot for you over the years, but I've had enough. You don't want to get expelled? You should've thought of that before you decided to steal credit."

Ruruka's eyes dulled with fear. No…Seiko couldn't have... "How…how could you betray me?"

Seiko, however, didn't seem keen on owning up to whatever conclusions Ruruka had come to. "It doesn't matter if I'm the one who reported you or not, but if I go in there and admit to helping you, then _I'm_ in jeopardy as well because then they have to investigate me and _my_ work. Ruruka, I've helped you through a lot, but I'm not about to go down with the ship you're captaining, even if we are friends. The world needs my medicine."

"The world needs my sweets!" Ruruka exclaimed. "It needs them way more than it needs your ugly medicine!"

"Oh? All the more reason to keep my mouth shut then," Seiko said, glaring. "If my medicine is so ugly, then clearly it shouldn't be anywhere near your disgusting candy."

"Y-you take that back about my sweets!" Ruruka exclaimed.

Seiko said nothing at first and then calmly went back to her beaker, picking it up and shaking it slightly. "I have a lot of work to do for my next practical, no thanks to you. I could've used my energy enhancement to bounce off of your practical and show its effects off undiluted, but no," She glanced over her shoulder at Ruruka. "It's always about _you_ isn't it? Everything is about _you_."

"How dare you!" Ruruka shouted. She made to strangle Seiko, but the pharmacologist was surprisingly quick footed for a lab rat with braces. She grabbed Ruruka's arm mid-lunge.

"Get out of my lab," she said calmly, glaring.

"But I…"

Seiko freed her lips from behind her facemask and shouted, "I said get out!" She shoved Ruruka back. She stared at the floor, tears dripping. "I don't like it either…but you've taken too much advantage of me, Ruruka. I _need_ this. I _need_ to succeed."

"That's not fair! You can't just turn your back on me like that! What about everything I've ever done for you?" Ruruka shouted.

"Yeah? Well you should've thought of that before you decided to be the center of attention," Seiko said contemptuously, tears still in her eyes as she glared at Ruruka. She then went back to her work. "I still have a _lot_ of work to do. I hope that, in your heart, one day you'll find it in you to forgive me."

"But…my candy…"

"You want to share your candy? Go start a food truck for all I care. Now, please leave. I need to be working with compounds as volatile as nitroglycerin soon. I can't have you yelling while I work."

Losing her composure completely, Ruruka grabbed a display of empty beakers and test tubes and smashed it on the ground, stomping on their wooden holder, breaking it. And then she ran out of the lab.

Seiko sighed and then got the dust pan and brush to sweep up the mess. Oh well, empty things were easily replaceable.

* * *

In her fury and despair, Ruruka hadn't even told Izayoi about her expulsion. She now sat on the bench that Hajime and Chiaki were most frequently seen playing games together with several suitcases of her things and crying her eyes out, makeup turning her face into that of a panda's.

"Ruruka!" Izayoi exclaimed, having heard her crying and ran to comfort her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"I got expelled," Ruruka sobbed. "And Seiko…Seiko won't help me!" She threw her head into Izayoi's chest and sobbed her eyes out.

Izayoi affectionately rubbed the back of Ruruka's head. "It's going to be all right," he said.

"No it's not," she cried back. "Everything's all wrong."

"No matter where you end up, stay in contact, I won't leave your side."

"I got kicked out of Hope's Peak. Who would hire me? And what about you? People…" Ruruka said, hiccupping, "People will scorn you just for being with me."

"I don't care what other people think. I'll always stand by you," Izayoi said, hugging Ruruka into him. "You and your dewicious sweets."

Ruruka hugged her boyfriend, sniffing hard. "Thank you, Sonosuke."

Izayoi smiled, petting Ruruka a little more.

Their touching moment was interrupted by the arrival of Sakakura. "All right," he said, "Time's up. It's Five-o'-clock."

"Five more minutes," Izayoi requested.

"No," Sakakura replied. He had _no_ patience for this.

"But…" Izayoi began to protest.

"It's okay, Sonosuke," Ruruka said, forcing a brave face, though there were still tears. "It's time for me to go."

With a big backpack like she was going camping and a pink, rhinestone laden suitcase dragging behind her, Ruruka exited out the front gate, which Sakakura closed and locked behind her. From there, Ruruka headed for the nearest train station. Before she got down the first block though, she took one last long look at Hope's Peak, sniffed, blinked out tears and then put her head down and kept walking.

She eventually took a stop to snack on some Amanatto. It barely made her feel better, despite the perfect flavor. She wanted to go home, ball up and cry. Why? Well, her brain and heart couldn't agree on the main reason, but that didn't stop her from wanting to do it.

Unwilling, or just having a lack of passion to get up and continue onward to the train station, Ruruka sank her head against her knees, crumbs sticking to her face. She put her suitcase under the bottom step of the stoop she was sitting on and her backpack at her side, some leftover medicine bottles that Seiko had given her for other occasions peeking out of one of the side pockets.

Misery and despair consumed the girl. She wasn't sure how long she was there before she noticed the limo pulled right up in front of her. And even then, she barely acknowledged it until one of the occupants rolled down the window and spoke to her. She had blonde hair in outrageous pigtails and deep blue eyes.

"Hey there," the blonde said. "You look like you're down on your luck. Need a lift?"

"I don't have any money," Ruruka mumbled.

"Pssh, I don't want your money. Where are ya headed, stranger? Limo's big enough for you and your baggage," the girl said with overt cheer.

"Leave me alone," Ruruka mumbled.

"Hey, come on. I know I'm a complete stranger, but I'm trying to help." The blonde stuck her hand out the window, palm open, fingers spread. "Junko Enoshima."

Ruruka recognized that name. It was as if a dark cloud had lifted in front of Ruruka's eyes. "Jun…ko?" It was hard not to recognize the celebrity. Cautiously, knees wobbling, Ruruka stood up and then grabbed Junko's hand. Junko clenched Ruruka's hand firmly.

"Well, come on, don't be shy now. Mukuro, get her things."

From the opposite side of the car, Mukuro Ikusaba emerged and went for Ruruka's bags, picking up the heavy luggage with tremendous ease.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruruka asked. "You don't even know me."

Junko gave Ruruka a bright, cheerful smile, fingers poking her own cheeks. "Cause I'm just that kind of a person. I love picking up depressed girls off the street like you. It gives my life purpose!" Junko then opened the door and shifted so that Ruruka could climb in without Junko having to get out of the limo. Mukuro returned to her seat only after Ruruka had gotten in the limo.

No sooner had Ruruka sat down on the plush velvet, that Junko put a big friendly arm around. The confectioner brought her arms in towards her chest, still uncomfortable with the situation, but still feeling a bit better.

"Um…I…I need to go back to my house. It's um…it's in…"

"Your house? What are ya gonna do, cry into a tub of ice cream? Mukuro and I were on our way to a spa treatment. You should join us. My treat."

"R-really?" Ruruka asked.

"Abso _lutely_ ," Junko said. "Oh, I'm sorry, I get so friendly people, I never even got your name."

"It's Ando, Ruruka Ando."

"Well, Ruruka," Junko said. She fanned her arm up at the ceiling. "I think this is the start of a _beautiful_ new friendship."

And with that, the muscular blond limo driver put the car in drive and drove the three women to the spa.

 _Today you will graduate from your old life, Ruruka-chan,_ Junko thought. _Graduate and become a despair!_

* * *

 **(A/N: *ticks a check box* That's another status quo change to add to the list. Didn't see this coming, did you? I know some of you were anticipating the Hajime/Chiaki duel, but in the words of Boomstick after Shao Khan absorbed M. Bison: "…That can't be good". What is that going to mean for the Future Foundation? XD. Panic aside, I absolutely love this chapter with all the nuggets I left for you all to chew on.**

 **And we're introduced to a new, original character, Miaka Senri. For those of you that read my…experimental fanfic One Year Ahead, One Mile Behind, Miaka is the same Miaka from** _ **that**_ **story, just without** _ **my**_ **author avatar, Alex Goldrose, in** _ **this**_ **continuity. Hey, I've gotta fill up Class 77-A's roster somehow!**

 **Anyway, next time on Dueling Trigger Finger, we are officially off to Canada in an arc where Joey, Mai, and Byakuya take center stage. No Yugi or Kaiba or any of our usual protagonists to be part of the action. Hope you all enjoy yourselves for the rest of this little mini-arc. After that, it's back to Hope's Peak for our first taste of what I'd like to call Despair Arc Part 1. If you're familiar with Side: Despair in the anime, for the purposes of this fic, given how much time is between now and the "official" start of the Tragedy—17 months approximately for those keeping track—I plan to have other arcs that weave in and out of those 17 months to keep things fresh and interesting. What those arcs are, well, I might've said before, but I'm not repeating them now.**

 **But, that's all for now, and, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	87. Casino Royale

**(A/N: Hey, folks. Ready for an exciting mini-tournament arc? Please note that I don't know how official national level tournaments work so I'll be taking liberties because, well, it's fiction. Now then, enjoy!)**

* * *

"You're sure you're going to be okay?" Mahiru asked Joey as she and Serenity stood in front of the airport with him.

"Yup," Joey said, with a loose bag over his back, his deck in a holster along his belt and a rolling suitcase in the other hand. "I'm all set. Thanks again for promising to keep an eye on Serenity while I'm gone, Mahiru."

"I mean…it's the least I could do. You guys have been…good to me," Mahiru said, trying not to blush.

Serenity gave her a hug. "Awww, I could never just leave you to be so unhappy Mahiru."

"H-hey, w-watch it! P-people are staring."

Joey, as if Mahiru was his flesh and blood sibling, took his thumb and struck it playfully across her cheek. He then gave the two teenage girls a salute like a soldier going to war. "I'm leaving a nobody, but I'm gonna come back a champion, I swear it!"

"Good luck, big brother!"

"Be sure to tell us when you get there, okay? I'm gonna be real mad if you make Serenity worry, got it?"

"Y-yeah…I got it," Joey stuttered. It was strange how Mahiru's fussiness could actually discombobulate him. His phone suddenly buzzed. It was a text from Mai.

U Rdy?

"Mai's here. I'll see you two later."

"Have fun!" Serenity called out.

Joey turned around about halfway and waved to Mahiru and his sister. Mahiru took that exact moment to snap a picture.

"Perfect!" she said with a happy smile. "All right, let me let Yukizome know we're done here."

"Time to go shopping, right?" Serenity asked.

"Yup, chips, dip and all the comfort snack foods you need for something like this," Mahiru proclaimed cheerfully. With Joey going away for the tournament, Mahiru decided to indulge a little with her friends. She, Sato, Hiyoko, Ibuki, Mikan, and Serenity were all going to share her dorm room for a multi-day slumber party to watch the card tournament unfold. Normally this wasn't allowed, but given what Mahiru had been through during Dartz's attack, the school decided to placate her.

"This is going to be so much fun," Serenity said with a bubbly smile. "I've never been to a sleepover before." She then looked troubled and asked, "You're sure your friends won't mind?"

"I mean, you already know Ibuki quite well. Not to mention, you've already met Mikan even though you didn't exactly see her."

"Oh! Mikan will be there?" Serenity seemed excited to see the nurse. "Wonderful! I can properly thank her for helping me!"

"The only one you really need to watch out for is Hiyoko. Sometimes she says rude things she doesn't mean. Kill her with kindness and she'll come around."

"Got it," Serenity said. She and Mahiru began walking back to Yukizome's car. "Oh! Maybe we could have our own little dueling tournament. You know, casual play."

"Y-yeah, m-maybe," Mahiru stuttered.

"Oh, you don't want to?" Serenity asked, feelings hurt.

"N-no, it-it's not that, it's just…"

Mahiru was surprised when Serenity grabbed her hand. "Ah…"

"It'll be okay. It's just a normal game. I'm right here."

"Yeah…thanks…"

Ever since Dartz added to what she'd been through with Marik, Mahiru was having a bit of a stigma against duel monsters. She'd heard about what Sonia had been through, but she knew her fears weren't _that_ severe. Still, she knew she needed a friend. It ended up leading her to calling Serenity and that led to her becoming good friends with the Wheelers…well…the siblings at least. She'd yet to meet the parents. Joey told her it was better that way. Oddly enough, and before she'd realized it, they'd become like the siblings she never had. She kind of liked it, even if Joey could try her patience.

Yukizome waved to the two as she stood by her car and they got in the backseat.

"He gone?" Yukizome asked.

"Yup, we're all set!" Serenity exclaimed. "Thanks again, Miss Yukizome!"

"It's no trouble, really," Yukizome said, waving a hand up and down dismissively with a smile. "Now, hold onto your seatbelts!" She said, putting the car in drive. "It's snack central from here on out!"

Mahiru smiled awkwardly. Yup…this was going to be an interesting few days.

* * *

After parting ways with his sister and Mahiru, Joey checked his bag through customs and got his ticket scanned. His flight wouldn't be taking off for about another hour and wouldn't start boarding for another 45 minutes. Not finding Mai or Byakuya, he decided to get something to eat: one slice of pizza, a hot dog, a 24oz soda, a giant soft pretzel with cheese dipping sauce, nachos, a big ol' greasy burger with cheese, and some chili fries.

He was chowing down when someone approached his table. "Honestly, I come looking for you and of course I find you shoveling food into your face like some cave man. Revolting."

Joey looked up seeing the well-dressed young blond man in front of him. "Oh, hey Byakuya."

"Even if you refer to me by last name, your casual address makes me ill," Byakuya replied, looking slightly pale.

"Nyeh? I thought we were pals."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm using you to test my thesis. Your comfort is to my benefit," Byakuya said, glaring at Joey, clenching a fist, "So I can crush you at the nationals."

"You sound almost like Kaiba," Joey said, taking a big sip of his soda.

"Hmph," Byakuya responded, gazing at Joey as though he were looking down on him. "Let me be perfectly clear, while I respect you as a duelist, Joseph Wheeler, as a person, you disgust me."

"Okay, _now_ you sound just like Kaiba."

Byakuya sighed.

"And to think I went through all the trouble to pack snacks on my carry on," Mai said, approaching the two men. She was dressed in a brown jacket with a fur hood over a green sweater that seemed to announce her endowments. Below the waist, she wore insulated, gray, spandex pants, hugging at her legs like cling wrap. "Can't you go anywhere without stuffing your face?"

"What are you two in sync or somethin'?" Joey asked. "A friendly hello woulda been nice."

Mai chuckled. "Hey, Joey."

"Hey, Mai," Joey said, waving from his seat, not even getting up. "But, uh, what's with the jacket?"

Byakuya answered even though the question was directed at Mai. "Please tell me you bothered to pack warm clothes. We're going to Canada in the middle of Autumn. The temperatures will be _freezing_."

"Then why are you all dressed up in a suit?" Joey inquired.

"Hmph, I can withstand the cold, for I am the chosen one that will lead this world to greatness."

"Right, great Togami genes, blah blah blah," Mai said, mocking Byakuya's lips moving with her hand. "Do you ever get tired of bragging?"

"Bragging would imply that I'm not simply stating fact," Byakuya said.

"And this is why I will never accept your proposal," Mai quickly retorted.

"Do you two mind?" Joey asked. "I'm trying to eat in peace."

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Joey, Mai and Byakuya were taking off into the air, headed for Toronto. Byakuya, as expected, rode first class. Mai and Joey were given economy next to each other.

As the flight left the runway, Joey put his arms up behind his head and leaned back. "Man, almost doesn't feel real, you know."

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

Joey gazed seriously at the back of the seat in front of him. "I ain't never been outta the country before. And now I'm headed for my first real duel tournament. I mean, yeah, I did well in Battle City, but this is the real deal pro circuit. This is the place where Kaiba and Bandit Keith made themselves into legends."

Mai smiled at Joey. "You're going to be fine. You may not win the whole tournament, but I know you won't get booted out in the first round."

"Thanks, Mai," Joey said.

Mai's lips turned into a crooked smile. "Course if you do, I'll be happy to laugh at you all the way home." She then began kicking her legs and laughing herself sick.

Joey sighed deeply. _There_ was the usual backhanded remark he knew Mai best for.

A little after the plane reached cruising altitude, the stewardess came by for Mai and Joey's drink orders.

"I'll take some grape juice," Mai said.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am, I'm afraid we ran out on our last flight and weren't able to restock," the stewardess apologized.

"Well that's disappointing," Mai said and reached into her purse for her driver's license, reaching over Joey to hand it to the stewardess. "Sangria then, _extra_ cranberry."

"Certainly," the stewardess replied after checking Mai's license. She then handed it back to her and Mai put it away.

"I'll just take a canned soda," Joey said.

The stewardess reached into the ice bucket below her cart and handed the soda to Joey as well as a small plastic cup for him to pour it out into. However, in true Joey Wheeler fashion, he ended up drinking it right out of the can.

Mai rolled her eyes.

As the stewardess left, Joey settled his soda can on his tray and then took out his deck, thumbing through it.

"Doing a little last-minute examination?" Mai asked.

Joey nodded. "More like a trip down memory lane." Joey looked at each card in his deck. Each one held a precious memory of the lawn he had to mow, the bird bath he had to clean, or the dogs he had to walk just to get his hands on them. And then, of course, he spotted his winnings from Battle City.

 _"And now, to seal your fate, I shall sacrifice both of my monsters to play the almighty Battleguard King!"_ Joey could hear Peko's voice echoing as he remembered the first time he ever saw the massive monster.

" _My Battleguard King's strength is unparalleled, capable of trading blows with even the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon. None of your monsters could ever hope to match it at its full power. And without skull dice, you have nothing left in your deck that can stop it from obliterating you next turn."_

 _"Not true," Joey said. "I've got one card in my deck that can turn this whole duel around."_

 _"Then draw your last card," Peko said. "Because it_ _will_ _be your last."_

 _"It'll count for everything!" Joey declared defiantly. "Because I believe in the heart of the cards!"_

 _Joey drew the top card off his deck. He smirked. "Peko, thanks for the duel. Whatever happens next, I've got no regrets. Now go, Time Wizard! Time roulette!"_

Joey smiled at the card. His duel with Peko was a true taste of the duelists he could face beyond Battle City. Thumbing more through his deck, he spotted First of the Dragons next.

 _"With these!" Fuyuhiko declared. "Go Ancient Tool and Baron of the Fiend Sword, fuse together to create First of the Dragons!"_

Joey remembered when Fuyuhiko played this and what a hard rush it was.

 _"This turn is all I'm gonna need, cause now I activate my face-down card: Graverobber!" The little dirt covered, green clad gremlin appeared with his trusty pickaxe and bag. He then dug through the bag and the card he had in hand made Fuyuhiko break out into a cold sweat._

 _"Zoa?"_

 _"Yup, and since Zoa's hittin the field_ _after_ _I played Shield and Sword he isn't gonna be affected by the attack and defense switch. And since your Malevolent Nuzzler only raises your monster's attack power, Zoa's stronger this turn than First of the Dragons!"_

 _"You…you bastard!"_

 _"But wait, there's more!" Joey declared and activated Monster Reborn. "I'm also bringing back Gilford the Lightning back from_ _my_ _graveyard!"_

 _"This can't be!" Fuyuhiko shouted._

 _"Zoa! Take out Fuyuhiko's First of the Dragons! Soul Beam!"_

 _Zoa unleashed its bright blue beam attack and destroyed Fuyuhiko's First of the Dragons. Fuyuhiko's life points ticked down to 1200. Joey's fell to 1300 because of Business Deal._

 _"And now it's time to end this duel once and for all! Gilford the Lightning, attack Getsu Fuhma! Lightning Blade strike!"_

That was how he had won Fuyuhiko's best card from him. The two monsters had become practically at home in his deck. And then Joey spotted Thunder King. He could practically see Ibuki's smiling face superimposed over the card.

" _Good luck, Mr. Super Drummer!"_ That was what Ibuki had said to him when Joey told her where he was headed off to.

"Ibuki…" Joey said.

Mai chuckled. "Thinking about the band?"

"Yeah, I mean, they can't practice without us."

"We'll only be gone a few days. Besides, Ibuki said we were making good progress, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

 _A couple of weeks ago, Joey and the rest of Lords of the Duel had found themselves in the Hope's Peak Academy gymnasium. At Ibuki's request, they had been excused from school, or work in Mai's case, to sit in on her practical. There wasn't much to it of course. Ibuki had said they wouldn't need their instruments._

" _And now, the practical of Miss Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician!"_

" _Yahoooooooooo!" Ibuki exclaimed, rising from her chair and spinning towards the judges. She held up a CD inside a CD case to the judges. "Ta-da!"_

" _And what is this, Miss Mioda?" the head judge asked._

 _Ibuki winked, open eye twinkling. "Ibuki started a brand new band with some not Ultimate students. This is our demo CD. We've been practicing." Ibuki looked like she was going to have a seizure. "Ibuki stayed up all night nervous about what you'll think of her music." She smiled. "Now, please enjoy our hit single, from Ibuki's new band, Lords of the Duel! Our song is called: Monster Card Without a Name!"_

 _The CD was inserted into a boom box as everyone in the audience got to hear Ibuki's unmistakable shredding guitar do a 30-second intro, accompanied by the gentle serenade of the piano. Fans of her when she was still in Black Cherry, instantly recognized her sick guitar playing._

 _And then, Mai's vocals came out. "The fairy type, died to my dragon. I couldn't begin to know where to continue my turn. On this foggy night, let my field spell float. Look at me. Stare at me."_

" _Whoa, who's the singer? That's not Ibuki!"  
"I dunno, but I like her!"  
"Wait, I think that's Mai Valentine!"  
"Who?"  
"You know, the pro duelist."  
"What? She can sing? I didn't know that."_

 _The song continued as Tristan's smooth bass could be heard accompanying Mai's vocals along with Joey's sick drum skills. Each member of the band could hear all their hard work from the outside and it felt amazing._

" _Man, listen to that!"  
"Whoever her new band mates are, they're awesome!"  
"She said they're not ultimates? No way! I don't believe it! They sound even better than she did with Black Cherry!"_

 _While not everyone in the audience was a metal head, those that were clearly enjoyed the song. More impressively, as the song entered its second bridge, Ibuki was air guitaring, seemingly completely in sync with her own guitar playing as though it were second nature._

" _Mioda! Mioda! Mioda! Mioda!" The audience cheered._

 _However, Ibuki wasn't listening to them. She was imagining herself on stage with her band at an open concert theater, neon lights and smoke machines everywhere, performing in front of a crowd of hundreds of thousands._

This is it. _Ibuki thought._ This is what Ibuki was missing. This is the type of music that shoots down straight into Ibuki's soul!

 _The hit single demo went on for a good 5 minutes and 15 seconds_

" _Play that trap and target my soul. My life points are cracked, my deck stained with guilt. But I will draw my hero, my fated draw. See my scars. My life points below 1,000. I call to you as I draw, my nameless monster card!"_

 _That was the final chorus as Ibuki's guitar shred along with Miho's violin and Joey's drums. Téa had faded out of the performance right before the last chorus and Mai had just finished her part and the song ended with one last jam of Ibuki's guitar._

" _WHOOHOO! YEAH! Ibuki's all fired up!"_

 _Her fans in the audience were cheering wildly, everyone clapping, including her own band._

 _Ibuki spun around to face the judges, hands behind her back. "How was that? Great, right?"_

 _The judges were sweating. These kids today and their crazy music. However, the audience seemed to like it and the music was clearly new, fresh and the singer wasn't off pitch at all. Nodding to each other, one of the judges said, "Miss Mioda, is your band here today?"_

" _Ibuki was hoping you'd ask." She waved to the audience. "Okay, everyone, come on down."_

 _From their seats, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Téa, and Miho marched down to stand next to Ibuki, Mai and Joey on either side of their guitarist, hands on her shoulder._

" _Whoa, that really is Mai Valentine."  
"Hold on. Is that Joey Wheeler?"  
"I think those others are from Domino High too."  
"I like the brunette. You think she's single."_

" _This is Ibuki's band," Ibuki said, ignoring the clatter from the crowd. "Ibuki feels perfectly in sync with them. They're not Ultimates, but they're the best friends Ibuki's ever had."_

" _Them? You have complete faith in these normal individuals?" the female judge asked._

" _Yup! And if you got a problem with that, Ibuki'll drop out of Hope's Peak right now!" Ibuki exclaimed, getting intense. "No one disses Ibuki's band!"_

 _The judges all smiled. One of them then spoke. "Miss Mioda, we would like to see the sheet music of this number and any works in progress you have. If you can present those to us, we would then like to see you give a live performance of this and two brand new songs unprovided by the end of the school year. Can you do that for us?"_

" _Aye, aye, sir!" Ibuki exclaimed._

 _No one in Ibuki's band so much as flinched. If Ibuki thought they could do it. They could do it. They were past the point of doubting themselves._

" _And we would like you to perform a full live concert one year from now. Thirteen songs won't be a problem, will it?"_

" _A full concert during Ibuki's second year Fall practical?" The shock in Ibuki's voice made the others a bit nervous._

" _Can you do it, Miss Ultimate Musician?" One of the judges asked._

 _Ibuki poked at her forehead, "Hmmmmmmmmnnnnn…" she said, thinking so hard, Joey thought she was going to hurt herself. Then she pointed to one side like her hands were guns and said very affirmatively. "Yes! Ibuki thinks she can pull it off." She then got intense, holding up her index finger and clenching her other hand into a fist. "What's life without a little challenge after all?"_

" _Then you're dismissed, Miss Mioda. See to it."_

" _You got it. Thank you, everyone!"_

* * *

"Joey! Are you listening?" Mai asked.

"Nyeh?" Joey asked, jumping in his seat. He'd been off in lala land for so long he hadn't even noticed that Mai had her drink.

"I was asking if you wanted to watch the in-flight movie with me," she said.

"Huh? Oh, sure," Joey said, grabbing for the headphones inside the pocket of the back of the chair in front of him.

"What were you thinking about just now?" Mai asked. "Fame and fortune?"

"Nah," Joey said. "If I get overconfident, I'll definitely lose. I was thinkin' about Ibuki and the band and how she totally got a perfect on that practical a hers."

"Well, we helped," Mai said.

"Yeah," Joey nodded. As the movie's opening credits played, Joey leaned towards Mai and said. "You think if dueling doesn't work out that we could be a legitimate band?"

"Hey, anything's possible," Mai said. "Now hush, I don't like to be talked to when I'm watching a film."

"Yeah, sure," Joey said.

Neither he nor Mai realized it, but, as they watched the move in silence, their hands crept towards each other's, pinkies, ring fingers and thumbs interlocking, a testament to the strong as steel bond that they shared.

* * *

More than half a day later, Joey, Mai and Byakuya's flight stopped off at the Toronto airport. No sooner had Joey gotten off the plane and beyond the exit gate, he started shivering.

"Ohhhh, man, you were not kidding about the cold." He began dancing around, holding his shoulders for warmth.

"Did you seriously forget to pack a warm jacket?" Byakuya asked in disbelief.

"NO!" Joey exclaimed. "Maybe…yes…darn it! I'm turning into a Joeysicle!"

Byakuya sighed. He pointed to the gift shop. "They're cheaply made, but you could get a nice coat from one of the stores. I _did_ say all expenses paid."

Joey shivered, snot dripping down his nose. "Togami, you're a real pal," he said, speeding off for the emporium.

Byakuya sighed. "I really don't know what you see in him."

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked.

"Right, like you totally don't have a thing for him," Byakuya said.

Mai blushed. "Th-that's none of your business!"

"I noticed you're not denying it," Byakuya responded. "And that doesn't answer my question."

Mai's face scrunched up in irritation. "I said that's none of your business! Who cares what I think of Joey? Who cares if he's just that friendly and I might appreciate it more than I let on? That's _none_ of your business."

Byakuya sighed. "So it's because he's nice, is it?"

Mai looked like she was going to scream. She'd said too much.

"Well, it's not my place to judge, but I honestly think you could do better than _him_."

"You mean like you?" Mai asked, irritated.

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"Don't put words in my mouth," Byakuya said, glaring. "It was merely a statement. I made no inference of my own superiority."

"So you admit it," Mai huffed.

"I admit only that I am superior to Joey Wheeler and through this tournament, I will prove it. Battle City was a fluke. I've redoubled my understanding about the Heart of the Cards and honed my skills even further. Neither you nor Joseph Wheeler will be able to defeat me."

"We'll see about that," Mai responded, glaring.

"Ohhhh, man, much better. Thanks for the suggestion, Byakuya," Joey said, walking up to his two traveling companions. The jacket was the same shade of blue as his Domino High uniform with a light-colored fur hood. Joey had also purchased an insulated black top to go under it and the jacket wasn't zippered up all the way for the moment.

"Hmph," Byakuya grumbled. He still couldn't believe Joey was so careless. "There should be a limo outside waiting to take us to the hotel. I made arrangements for us each to have a separate room. Tomorrow, we will convene in front of the casino at 8 in the morning."

"Whaaaat?" Joey complained. "Why so early?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to be disqualified from the tournament before it's even begun? Proceedings begin at 9 and we have a little detour to make before we get to the convention center where it is taking place. Make to eat and take care of your hygiene before then."

"Yeah, whatever," Joey said. He checked his phone and set it to the destination time zone. He yawned.

"Jet lag already?" Mai asked.

"Can't help it. Only got a two-hour nap on the plane," he said.

"Try to hold it together until you're alone at the hotel. Then you can do whatever manner of embarrassing things you wish," Byakuya said.

"Yeah, yeah," Joey responded.

* * *

The trio were escorted in style to their high rising hotel. Joey could hardly believe the view and sent a picture and a selfie to Yugi, his band, and his sister. Then he collapsed backwards on the bed, shoes off.

He stared up at the light, the back of one hand brushing up under his bangs. This was it, no turning back now. Tomorrow, he'd compete in a tournament in the pro-dueling circuit. A gaze of determination waved over his face. He was psyched to duel…only for him to nod off on the comfy hotel bed.

He was woken up by the loud rapping of knuckles against his door.

"Joey! You okay in there?" Mai asked, having no idea he'd fallen asleep.

Joey bolted upright. "Hey! What gives? I was fast asleep."

"Well, excuuuuuse me," Mai responded. She started to rant as Joey turned his head right.

"Huh? When did the sun go down?"

"I mean, far be it from me if you just want to ignore everything that you—"

Mai stopped ranting when Joey opened the door to his hotel room to see her standing there with full lip gloss and eye shadow in a fancy parlor blouse with frilled cuffs, a pleated, green skirt, and knee high, black, leather boots with buckles over the ankles. She looked classy. Joey was taken aback by the appearance, not used to seeing Mai in much more than her leather jacket and corset.

Like a shaggy dog, Joey shook off his disorientation and tried to play it cool. "What uh…what do you want, Mai?"

"Do you want to come downstairs? It's all you can eat wings night apparently. My treat."

"All you can eat chicken wings? I'm there!" Joey exclaimed and scrambled for the elevator. He and Mai rode down into the lobby among all the casino machines with food being served by a pair of pool tables.

"You're a minor so you're not allowed in the casino area, but let's go get ourselves a table."

"Where's Byakuya?" Joey asked.

"Up in his room. Something about plebian food disgusting him. So he's ordering room service."

Joey sighed. "He would. Oh well, his loss. Bring on the hot wings!"

* * *

 **100 chicken wings later…**

Joey picked his teeth of the last buffalo chicken wing in his mouth. "Now that's what I call a good meal."

Mai sat across from him flabbergasted, wondering how someone Joey's age went and packed away 100 hot wings and acted like he could still eat more.

Joey heard the sound of someone winning a jackpot on one of the machines behind him. "Man, they sure are havin' fun in there. Too bad they'll card me if I try to sneak in."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A gruff voice called out.

"Hey, wait a sec, I recognize that voice."

Joey and Mai looked across the tables to see a man in a heavy leather coat with a flag tied around the back of his head in fashionably torn blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Bandit Keith!" Joey exclaimed, rising to his feet.

"Sup, loser?" He looked at Mai. "Miss Valentine."

Mai stuck her tongue out briefly at Bandit Keith, indicating she had just as low an opinion of him as Joey.

"Lemme guess, couldn't stick it out in the States, so you came all the way here to make a name for yourself in Canada?" Joey asked. "That is so you, you cheating snake."

Keith laughed. "What can I say? Here in Canada, no one cares about how I was humiliated. These are my stomping grounds, _punk_."

"Save it for the tournament, you two," Mai said, realizing how heated this was getting.

"Oh, why bother? If they get arrested, that's just two fewer top competitors for us to deal with."

Joey, Mai and Keith all turned their heads to see one Celestia Ludenburg walking up to the three of them. "My, my," she said, suppressing her sophisticated chortle. "Fancy seeing you here, Joey."

" _Frenchy?!"_

Upon seeing Celeste, something primal in Mai snapped and her mind growled like an angry puma.

"Yes, tis I," Celeste said, curtsying, "Celestia Ludenburg."

"What da heck are you doing here? I don't remember Byakuya inviting you."

"Oh my, that answers that question," Celeste said, with mock surprise. "I was wondering how a low-income mutt like you made it all the way to Canada."

"What'd you say?" Joey snapped, standing, slapping the table.

"Ahahahahaha," Celeste chuckled provocatively.

"And what does that make you then?" Mai asked her. "I didn't take you for having deep pockets."

"For your information, I can go wherever I wish. My bank account is bigger than all three of yours put together."

"Quite a claim, toots," Bandit Keith retorted.

"It's not a claim, it's fact," Celeste said, twirling one of her ringlets. "You'd be surprised what you can make with a little bit of gambling money."

"Gambling?! You're the same age as me!" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh? Would you like to gamble, Joey? It's easy to break the law if you know a little trick."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

Celeste glanced over the railing at the slot machines below. "Wait here. Eyes on me," she said. She then walked promptly up to a member of security. She was too far away to be heard by her onlookers. She chatted with security for what seemed like a few short minutes and then she was _promptly let into the casino and sat down at a machine._

"Wha…?" Joey was completely confused. The guard wasn't even paying Celeste that much mind. No one was. More importantly, Celeste was _winning_. She came back out of the casino and smiled to the others when she returned within ear shot of them. "And just like that, I've turned one dollar into 70,000 Canadian Dollars," she said, holding up a voucher.

"How the heck did you pull that off?"

"Follow me, I will show you," Celeste said and brought Joey back to talk to the guard.

"Hold up," the guard said. "ID young man."

"Well that's awfully bold of you," Celeste said. "This young man is the younger brother of the one and only Byakuya Togami."

"I—"

Joey was cut off by Celeste elbowing him in the ribs.

"His older brother took pity on him because he was raised in a barn." Celeste wiped away a fake tear. "All he wants is for his little brother to have fun at a casino." She stared at the guard. "And if you don't let him in, Byakuya is upstairs resting on his laurels right now in this hotel. Perhaps I should call him down here and ask him to ask his father to bring the wrath of the Togami family upon this casino."

"N-no, p-please. None of that," the security guard said. "Go on through."

Joey was stunned. That _worked?!_

Celeste chuckled. "Yes, thank you, kind officer. Come along, Joey."

Fortunately, Joey was the only one that needed to be snuck in. Mai and Bandit Keith were both of age to gamble.

"Happy now?" Celeste asked when they were far away from the entrance.

"I cannot believe that worked," Joey said, rubbing his head.

"Well it did," Celeste said. "So, pick a machine, any machine, and test your luck, Joey."

Joey looked around wildly, trying to settle upon any machine in the casino.

"Celeste," Mai said to her. "I'm going to head for the poker table for some nostalgia. If I leave Joey with you, _no funny business."_

"I haven't the _faintest_ idea what you could _possibly_ mean," Celeste said, but her attitude suggested otherwise.

Mai glared.

Celeste chuckled. "Oh relax, Mai. I'm not the type. Unless you _want_ me to take Joey back to my hotel room and—"

"Do it and I'll go back to the guard and expose you both," Mai shot back.

Celeste only chuckled sportingly and smiled a bit too sweetly for Mai's liking. "I have every intention to behave myself."

Mai gave Celeste an estranged look as she headed for the poker table, eager to relive her pre-dueling years as a card dealer from the other side of the table.

Meanwhile, Joey finally found a machine. Celeste was entirely unsurprised by his choice. The machine had a plastic Red-Eyes Black Dragon with glowing red-eyes crawling around the machine, breathing fake fire that also glowed. The entire machine was Red-Eyes themed.

"Aw, yeah, my kind of slot machine!" Joey said, rubbing his hands together. He reached into his wallet and took out a bill and inserted it. "Let's go!"

Celeste expected this to be a valuable life lesson to Joey, to point and laugh about how he might've been the superior duelist, but she was the superior gambler.

However, on his third pull, Joey hit the jackpot, a big fat 64,000 dollars.

Celeste was stunned. A small "what?" that Joey failed to here, barely escaped her lips.

"Aw yeah! Big money!" Joey exclaimed.

"B-beginner's luck," Celeste stuttered, blushing.

But it wasn't beginner's luck at all. Joey proceeded to win just as big as Celeste throughout the night. While he came up short on the actual earnings won by about 250,000, when both were in the sextuple digits of dollars to start with, that was hardly important.

 _Impossible, how could his luck be so undeterred. There has to be a weakness. No one has better luck at gambling than me,_ Celeste thought. And then she landed on an idea. "Joey," she said sweetly. "Perhaps I could interest you in a few rounds of poker."

"Poker? Sure, I'm game," Joey said. He and Celeste, coincidentally enough, ended up sitting down to the same table that Mai was currently sweeping.

"Thank you, come again," she said, raking in the winnings of another wannabe millionaire.

"You seem like you're doing well," Celeste said. "May we join you?"

"I'm on a hot streak right now," Mai said. She'd racked up nearly 2 million in chips. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"A hot streak hmm, well I believe a cold front is about to blow your way."

Joey and Celeste took a seat at the same table as Mai and two other faceless players. Bandit Keith was hidden from view with a beer and a cigarette, watching the action.

 _It might not be duel monsters,_ he thought, _but this is a perfect chance for me to see which of these dweebs are the biggest threat to me in the tournament._

Mai, Celeste, Joey and their opponents were dealt two cards each. Celeste twirled a ringlet of hers when she saw the double aces in her hand.

 _A tell?_ Mai thought. _Good or bad?_

Joey looked at his hand: the king and queen of hearts. Mai could read _him_ like a book. She looked at her own hand: Ace of spades and 7 of hearts. Not the best hand, but she'd see how much Celeste was willing to push. The flop cards were a 7 of spades, jack of diamonds and the king of diamonds.

Mai watched the whole table call, except Joey, who raised. One of the opponents backed out like a coward while Mai and the others called Joey's bluff.

Then came the turn card: ace of diamonds. Celeste's face went stone cold. And it was then Mai noticed something. She was sending random signals on _purpose_. Celeste didn't have a tell, she went for random bouts of body language to confuse people into _thinking_ she had a tell.

 _Oh she's good,_ Mai thought. "Call!"

At the river, the 7 of clubs, Mai thought to call a raise, but that might not be the best idea. Much to her surprise, Joey folded.

 _Interesting,_ Celeste thought.

Now, between Mai and Celeste, it came time to decide to play the full hand or back out like a fool. Mai felt secure with her full house, but then Celeste pulled a raise on her, shaking her confidence. Mai _knew_ she had a full house. And she had the Ace of Spades so she'd win in a tie. What the heck was Celeste so confident about? No, she couldn't possibly have a better hand. Wait, no, there was _one_ possibility. If Celeste had the Queen and 10 of Diamonds, she'd have a royal flush, but that seemed _absurd._

Mai scanned Celeste's face. She looked bored, waiting for Mai to make a move. She was good, _really_ good. Mai looked at her winnings. No, it wasn't worth the risk.

"Fold," Mai said.

Celeste laughed. "Ahahaha, as you should," Celeste said, raking in the chips. Her bluff had been successful. _A veteran like you would never raise if you had a really good hand. I saw the reflection of your eyes, Mai. Well, that and after what I said, you wouldn't want to risk your hard earned money, now would you?_

After three hands, the same result came about: Celeste winning by bluffing everyone out, good hand or not. From this, Mai got up from the table. "I'm going back to my room."

"Mai, where are you going?" Joey asked her.

"Sometimes you have to know when to fold 'em, Joey. Poker isn't duel monsters. You can't just hang in there until the end. You'll wind up losing the shirt on your back." Mai then left the casino.

"Ignore her," Celeste said. "She won a lot and didn't have the spine to keep betting it. What about you, Joey? You're almost out of your own winnings." She'd cut Joey's earnings in half. "Care to call it a night?"

"Not a chance," Joey said. "One more round."

"Very well," Celeste said.

The other two players got up from the table.

"Guess it's just you and me, Joey," Celeste said. She looked at Joey's earnings: 250,000 compared to her 1.5 million thanks to winning so many times. "250,000," she said. "All or nothing, Joey."

"All or nothing!" Joey said, pushing his whole stack in.

Celeste was startled. Joey had to be _mad_. Any sane person would've backed down, so why didn't he?

 _Oh. Right, because he's too stupid to know when to quit._ Celeste felt her face get warm. _Ack! Stop it! Stop it!_ She exclaimed, swatting her cheeks. _That's not a_ positive _trait._

Celeste looked at her hand: king of spades and king of clubs.

The flop was the king of diamonds, the king of hearts, and the 7 of hearts.

 _Four of a kind. This is why you don't gamble with me, Joey, I'll clean out your wallet and show it to you._

The turn card was the five of hearts. And then the river was the four of hearts.

"Four of a Kind," Celeste said.

"Oh? Guess I win then," Joey said.

"Yes, yes, funny joke, Joey," Celeste said. "Now, I—"

Celeste's mouth hung open when Joey put down the 8 of hearts and six of hearts on the table.

"Straight flush," he said.

"I…I lost…" Celeste was not just stunned, her heart was also thumping in her chest. _How?_

"Like Mai said, know when to quit," Joey said, taking his 500,000 out of the game. "Thanks for the fun time, Celeste. I really appreciate it." Joey then walked out, leaving Celeste at the poker table alone, watching him go. However, rather than stare at him and wallow in her own self-pity, Celeste's lips broke out into a manic grin.

 _Fate truly does smile on me, doesn't it?_ Celeste thought. _Joey, you beat me tonight at my game, but tomorrow, I'm going to beat you at yours. Celestia Ludenburg will not be made a fool! I will put you in such a hole in the ground, not even Graverobber can rescue you! For you, who has woken my competitive spirit, I will show you no mercy!_

Nearby, Bandit Keith finished off his third beer. Yup, tomorrow was going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

Up in his room, Joey made some final adjustments to his deck and then started getting ready for bed, including brushing all the hot wing sauce out of his mouth. However, just as he was about to kill the lights and crawl into bed, he got a knock to his door.

Sighing, he looked through the peephole. It was Mai. He opened the door for her, only for her to stumble into his arms.

"Joeeeeeeeeyyyy!" She mewled like a girl his age or younger. She ran her hands up his chest. "Mmmmm, sturdy."

"Mai, what the hell are you doing?" Joey shouted.

Mai groaned. "You shouldn't yell so much," she said. She turned over, almost falling over, bending her knees as she gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes. Her hands were clung tightly to the upper ends of his forearms to steady herself. Her cheeks were bright red. He could _smell_ the alcohol.

"Are you drunk?!" Joey shouted.

"Maaaaaaybeeeee," Mai cooed. "Are you handsome?"

"No, I'm Joey," Joey answered, not getting it. "Mai, why are you drunk?"

Mai didn't answer Joey coherently. She only giggled and then tried to pull him down on top of her. Joey was stronger though and instead pulled Mai up to his level, accidentally causing her head to collide with his chin. Joey stumbled back into the bathroom door and Mai stumbled into him. Their combined weight—and some coincidental fiddling with the knob—pushed the door open with Mai laying on top of Joey, purring and half curled up, the side of her head on his chest, index and middle fingers petting his abs and shoulder.

"Mai, cut it out," Joey said, sitting up. "You're not you right now. Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Noooooo," Mai mumbled weakly. "I'm too warm."

"That's just the alcohol talking," Joey said, helping her up. "Come on."

Mai fought playfully with Joey, but thanks to years of dealing with his father, Joey knew how to handle a drunk person. Mai might've not been violent and crawling all over him, but that didn't make her reflexes any less dull or her actions any less non-indicative of her behavior.

Using the door stop to keep his door open, Joey wandered down the hall with Mai slung over shoulder and headed for her door. Knowing Mai wouldn't be in any condition to get it for him, Joey went for her skirt pocket to get her door key to get her into her dorm room.

Mai saw Joey's hand floating in front of her face and grabbed his hand, sucking on his index finger lazily.

"Wha?! Mai! The heck you doin?!" Joey demanded.

Mai giggled only to drop her head and her legs slackened. Joey had to work to keep her propped up. He managed to get her card key out and opened her hotel room. The place was neat and tidy and reeked of perfume. But with the drunk, sleeping Mai over his shoulder, Joey wasted no time getting her into bed. He put her hotel key on her nightstand, leaving the light on with his room's phone number next to it. Satisfied as he made sure his friend was tucked in, Joey then headed for the door.

"Joey…" Mai mumbled in her sleep, turning over.

Joey smiled at her. _Rest easy, Mai,_ he thought as he swung the latch over the top of the door to help lock her in. _I'll see ya tomorrow. I don't know what tonight was about, but I know you're better dan dis. Tomorrow, I hope I see that._

Joey then headed for his own room, shutting the door behind him. He then checked his deck, which he hadn't had the chance to put away when Mai barged in. He thumbed through his deck, making sure all his cards were there, learning his lesson from Duelist Kingdom when Keith snagged his tournament entry card. Relieved to know that Mai's little episode hadn't allowed an intruder into his hotel room, Joey locked his door and headed for bed. Tomorrow, the Canadian Nationals would begin.

* * *

Joey stood with his fist raised in excitement as he stood blocks from the entrance hall of the convention center. Balloons of different kinds of duel monsters were erected everywhere and men and women of all ages were here to compete.

"Aw, yeah! Bring it on!" Joey exclaimed, standing in between Mai and Byakuya. "Look out world! Here comes Joey Wheeler!"

"Not so fast," Byakuya said as Joey barely broke out into a run. Joey stumbled on his forward foot and nearly fell over, but managed to stay upright.

"What's the hold up, rich boy? You said 9 o' clock. It's 8:45. We gotta hustle."

"We have enough precious seconds for this," Byakuya said, reaching into his coat. "Miss Valentine, I can assume you know of what I speak."

Mai reached into a front jacket pocket and held up a photo ID card. It was silver plated with 3 out of 5 gold stars filled out. "Right here," Mai said.

"Wuzzat?" Joey asked, scratching his head.

Byakuya held up one of his own. His was bronze colored with 2 out of 5 stars colored in. "A Duel Monsters International League Identification Card. Or DuMILIC as you plebians refer to it. I simply call it a tournament ID card. Honestly, acronyms made by the 99% can sometimes be so childish."

"Wait a sec, I don't got one of those," Joey said, sweating.

"I'm aware," Byakuya said, tilting his head back. "But, fortunately, I am here." Byakuya reached into the inside of his jacket pocket and handed a laminated, green card with 0 out of 5 gold stars filled in to Joey. It had his name, his picture ID from Battle City, date of birth, and a unique 12-digit-ID number.

"Awesome, now I can compete! Thanks, Byakuya!"

"Joey, don't you understand what that is exactly?" Mai asked.

"Uhhh…" Joey scratched his cheek.

"An ID card such as that doesn't just let you compete in tournaments such as this, but _any_ tournament recognized as official by the International League of Duel Monsters across the globe."

"Wait, but then…that means…" Joey said, trailing off.

Byakuya smirked. "Welcome to the pro circuit, Mr. Joseph Wheeler. Do _not_ make me regret my decision."

Joey shook, staring at the card, head angled down.

"Joey?" Mai asked.

"Shadup…I'm not cryin'…you're cryin'!" Joey shot back and wiped his eyes. A pro duelist. He was _officially_ a pro duelist.

"Took me a while to find you a sponsor, but I can think of none better than the Togami Corporation itself. Be advised though," Byakuya said, clenching a fist. "If you embarrass me, I will drop you like a sack of hammers."

"Byakuya," Joey said and held his head high. "Thanks. You didn't have ta do dis. When I entered the regionals, they asked me for one a deez, but I didn't have one. I was considered an amateur in the pro circuit."

"Yes, there are a lot of those," Byakuya stated.

"But now…I can…I can…" Joey said clenching his eyes shut as two tears formed. He swallowed hard. He was a man. He had his pride. Psyched up, he shouted, "AW YEAH! JOEY WHEELER'S COMIN' AT YA!"

"Heh, you certainly seem excited. Now put that excitement to good use. I expect to see you in the finals and no less."

"You got it, Byakuya, and thanks."

"Please, having you thank me makes me physically ill. I gave you that because it was necessary," Byakuya said and then immediately averted eye contact with Joey. "Nothing more."

Joey laughed. "Aww, you numbskull. Come here."

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked, backing up. "Get back."

Byakuya soon found himself in a headlock, Joey's knuckles scraping against his skull, the blond grinning like an idiot. "Unhand me this instant, you Neanderthal!" Byakuya exclaimed, trying to squirm out from underneath Joey, but it was no good. "I am Byakuya Togami! You will release me!"

Joey did and then gave Byakuya a few hearty slaps on the shoulder, wiping a finger under his nose. He was grinning ear to ear.

"Joseph, if you _ever_ do something like that to me _again,_ " Byakuya said, glaring as he fixed his hair and jacket, "I will _personally_ see you punished in ways you can't imagine."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Joey said, too happy to be intimidated by the threat. "Now come on! I just downed a box a dozen doughnuts and I'm pumped up for action! Look out Canada!" Joey exclaimed and stared straight at the tournament convention hall. "HERE COMES JOEY WHEELER!"

* * *

 **(A/N: And I think that'll be good enough to cut it for now. A nice little introduction chapter, setting the stage for the arc at large, plus a little bit of world building and character moments. And I bet a bunch of you didn't expect to see Bandit Keith again, though abridged fans probably know why he's here XD. And if you think that this is** _ **all**_ **the named, familiar characters we're going to see this arc—Byakuya, Mai, Celeste, Joey and Keith—I've got one more surprise and no, you don't get a hint XD.**

 **Let the games begin! And until they begin—that is, until next time—as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	88. Highroller's Stratagem

**(A/N: And we're back. Time to get our tournament on!)**

* * *

After standing in line for registration, Joey walked into the large convention hall. Up on the wall a massive tournament bracket could be seen on a giant HD screen.

"Whoa. How many people are competing?" Joey asked, mouth agape. "I can't even count."

"Thanks to me we were able to avoid the preliminaries," Byakuya stated. "There are now 512 remaining competitors in a single-tier elimination tournament."

"F-f-f-five-hundred-twelve?" Joey asked.

"Relax," Mai said. "That means you only have to win eight duels to just make it to the finals."

"In a row, mind," Byakuya stated. "And it's entirely possible to face opponents whose decks yours are clearly countered by with no chance to win."

"Still, there weren't even that many competitors in Battle City."

"National, Continental, Intercontinental, and World tournaments tend to have more competitors than sponsored tournaments like Battle City. Here, it takes all kinds. Anyone can enter, no invite necessary. Sometimes you even get complete rookies like you that turn into tough competitors. Others are just lucky."

"A tournament full of potential mes, huh?" Joey asked, looking around and up towards the walkways on the second and third floors. "Man, talk about making a guy feel small."

"Hmph, if you let the magnitude of the situation intimidate you, you'll be defeated in the first round," Byakuya stated.

"I won't lose!" Joey exclaimed, holding up a fist, giving Byakuya his toughest look.

"You'd better not," Byakuya said. "I have high expectations of you, Joseph. Do _not_ disappoint me."

"Yeah!" Joey exclaimed.

"There are enough rooms in this facility to accommodate 64 duels at a time. Those who survive to the top 16 will be given the honor of competing in the main convention hall. Until then, you're free to wander the convention if it's not your turn. However, afterwards, no duelist may observe an ongoing match to promote fairness."

The PA overhead suddenly sounded off. A gentle, female voice echoed through the convention hall. "Attention all duelists. Welcome to the Canadian Nationals. Please follow the rules and respect your fellow duelists. Violations of the terms and conditions of our tournament will result in immediate disqualification. Please look to the large screen now.

Everyone's eyes were on the big screen. Joey could _barely_ make out his name on the large 512-tier bracket. Suddenly, 128 names were highlighted in pairs of 64, selected seemingly at random. "If your dueling pair is highlighted, please proceed to the convention room number as marked by your bracket."

"Seems we're all in the first group," Byakuya stated.

Joey nodded, seeing his name highlighted. No chance for rest. He had to get out there and show what Joey Wheeler was all about. Heading up the escalator, he headed for a convention room on the second floor where he saw a young man with black hair in a red, winter vest, duel disk out and ready for action.

"I hope you're ready to lose," he said competitively, pointing at Joey with his index finger.

"Same to you," Joey shot back, clenching a fist. "Let's do this thing!"

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

* * *

Hours later, Joey Wheeler found himself sipping a large soda with three wins under his belt. He'd already made it to the 64-tier bracket with little trouble. _Man, this is way too easy,_ Joey thought. His last three duels had ended in only a few turns. _Easier than the first time I competed in the regionals back home even. Is this just how far I've come?_

"Phew," Mai said, pulling up a chair at the spot Joey was sitting in. "Close one. How are you holding up, Joey?"

"It's too easy," Joey said.

"You must be lucky then. That last duel nearly got me."

"Huh? Really? But you're a great duelist!" Joey exclaimed.

"Like Byakuya said, takes all kinds here," Mai said. "Lasting from round to round isn't indicative of skill. Sometimes you just face the easier opponents. I could count to you of how many times my semi-final matches in tournaments were more intense than the finals."

"I sure hope I get an interesting match soon," Joey said, taking another sip.

Mai smiled. "I've never known a duelist to care more about the spectacle than an easy win."

"Maybe `cause you've been at this for years, but I gotta prove myself, you know? Yug and Kaiba ain't here. I want to win dis tournament knowin' dat I defeated the best of da best that Canada had to offer, not that I squeaked by with some cheap, easy wins."

Mai smiled. "You want to split a pizza?" she asked.

"Hell yeah, I do!" Joey exclaimed.

However, before Mai could get up from the table, there was an announcement. "We are now entering into the 64-tier elimination matches. All duelists, please proceed to your dueling halls."

"Guess the pizza will have to wait," Mai said.

Joey nodded. "See you later."

He looked up at the board and looked at his room number and then managed to catch the name of his opponent. He recognized it. "What?" he gasped. "That…what's _he_ doin' here?"

Joey raced to his dueling hall, finishing his soda and making a four-foot shot into the trash can. He then ran up the stairs to the second floor and into the dueling room he'd been assigned. A crowd had started to gather just like all the other duels. However, Joey was more nerve wracked by his opponent. He stared at the door he wasn't near and gasped when he saw a young man with long, brown hair, wearing a red beanie, and a green jacket walk into the room.

"REX?!"

Sure enough, Rex Raptor had strolled into the room, armed and ready with his duel disk. "Wheeler."

"What're you doin' here, Dino Brain?"

"What's it look like?" Rex shouted. "I'm competing in the Canadian Nationals, same as you! Or did you forget that I'm a pro-duelist?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Look Wheeler, I didn't think I'd run into you here, but now that I have, I gotta say it: I'm sorry."

"Eh, sorry? Who are you and what've you done with Rex?"

"Look, that whole thing back there in California…when I was controlled by Dartz, I'm sorry for it, all of it. When I became a regional finalist, I got so obsessed with fame and fortune, that I forgot the hard work and effort it took me to get there in the first place. My stubbornness and my attitude have cost me a lot in the past year: my fans, my rarest card, my pride…" Rex pulled down on his hat to cover his eyes. "Even my best friend."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked. "What happened to bug boy?"

"He's dead, Wheeler."

"DEAD?!"

Before Rex could go into detail, the airhorn sound indicating it was time to start the duel went off. Joey and Rex silently amped up their Duel Disks and the randomizer selected Joey to go first.

Joey drew the top card of his deck. "I'm starting by summoning Warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode!" Joey exclaimed as the 1,700 attack point swordsman stood upon the battlefield. "And I'm throwing one card face-down and ending my turn." Joey slapped the card into the reader as the face-down hologram appeared. "Rex, tell me what happened to Weevil. I wanna know."

Rex drew the top card of his deck. "Why do you care?" Rex snapped.

"Because I just do!" Joey shot back.

Rex growled a little but decided to let Joey in on the situation. "Fine, I'll tell you. I'll tell you all about it, and then we'll get back to dueling."

Joey nodded, listening intently. The crowd was captivated too. Interpersonal relations like this between competitors made for good news drama.

"When Weevil didn't return to our usual hangout after I got out of the hospital, I was already worried. I went looking for him in America, got a hold of Valon and Alister. We found Weevil, or more precisely his body, covered in scratches, gravel and with a really bad head injury. Doctors said he'd lost too much blood and been out cold for too long. They couldn't do anything.

"Wha…?" Joey gaped. _But…how?_ He heard about the duel on the train from Yugi and the Pharaoh. Could that duel have…?

"We had the misfortune of having to tell Weevil's parents about what happened to him," Rex said, still staring at the ground. "It…wasn't fun. I even attended the really small funeral. I started a charity to help raise some money for his parents. Without Weevil, the hopes and dreams they'd placed on him and his future were just…gone. Unfortunately, I underestimated just how much Weevil and I had fallen out of relevance and likability to the dueling world."

* * *

 _Rex Raptor was sitting on a folding chair in the middle of the city with a metal bucket in front of him, raindrops filling it more than actual money. He'd been coming here for the last three days with his big laminated sign and Weevil's picture. So far, he'd barely raised enough money to equal an expensive crepe._

 _The clouds were gray overhead. The sky was spitting rain droplets at the frequency of a leaking, turned off faucet. Rex's lids were getting heavy. He'd been out here for hours without food. He thought about getting a hotdog, but he was adamant to stay here for two more hours before breaking for lunch. He had to, for Weevil's sake._

 _Sitting in the chair he'd gotten for himself, Rex was staring at the ground, eyes opening and closing, hands at his sides, about to drop the bell he'd been ringing to get people's attention. He didn't know what his face was more stained with; tears or raindrops._

 _And then…someone placed a 1,000-yen bill in the otherwise mostly empty bucket._

 _Rex lifted his head. It was the biggest note he'd seen since starting this drive. Familiar eyes and familiar brown hair stared back at him; hood pulled up on his green hoodie to protect him from the rain._

" _Y-you!" Rex exclaimed._

" _Hey, Rex," the young boy in front of him said. His eyes and smile were gentle with concern._

 _Rex pulled down his hat, refusing to look his benefactor in the eye. Of all people, why him? Why now? "Come to laugh at the has been?" Rex asked. "I bet you think you're so cool since you got to the second round of the finals in Battle City."_

" _Not at all," the boy said, feeling accosted as he put a hand on his chest. "I heard about what happened to Weevil from around town. Rex, I know there's not much I can do, but at least take my money."_

" _You are such a chump," Rex growled._

" _Huh?" The boy said, looking confused._

 _Rex lifted his head, rising to his feet, eyes angry, fist shaking, and growled, "Are you pitying me, Makoto Naegi? Is that it?"_

 _Makoto looked at Rex with even more sympathetic eyes. "No. It's not pity. Everyone has bad days. Believe me, I've racked up a few myself actually. But...more than my money, I want to leave you with some words of encouragement."_

" _Words are wind," Rex spat, looking at the ground._

" _Maybe…but they're all I have," Makoto admitted. "And so, Rex, I just want to say...Don't lose hope now. Things may be really bad, but I have faith that you'll pull through. No, I_ want _you to pull through. Kaiba's already invited me to his next tournament." Makoto gave Rex a friendly smile. "I'm hoping to see you there."_

 _Rex didn't respond. Instead, he continued to hide his eyes with his hat and stare at the ground._

" _I wish I could bring Weevil back. I know you two were best friends, but…" Makoto balled a fist and looked to one side. "No matter what…he's just gone…and you're a lesser person for it. And…all I can do is apologize…even though it's not my fault." Makoto paused and then looked at Rex seriously. "But...I think...when someone important to you dies...you have to carry their legacy with you. You have to make sure that they're never forgotten. That's what it means...to be a good person. That's what I believe." Rex still didn't say anything back. "Anyway, I've gotta get going. It was good to see you, Rex!" Makoto exclaimed and ran off. He completely missed all the tears and snot pouring out of Rex's face._

* * *

"And that's why I'm standing here today!" Rex growled, fist shaking, eyes full of determination. "I've gotta carry Weevil's hopes and dreams with me across that finish line! I'm gonna be like a wild, stampeding triceratops and not stop charging until everything in my path is trampled or launched aside!" Rex looked even more invigorated and then continued. "I'm gonna be the best! It's you and me, Wheeler!" He threw his arm out wide. "No strings attached! No magic! No bets! I'm giving it everything I got! And don't you _dare_ hold back, or I'll never forgive you!"

"Rex!" Joey exclaimed and then paused, giving the dinosaur duelist a thumb's up. "That's exactly what I want to hear!" Joey was grinning wide. "Bring it ya prehistoric pain in the neck, cause I got the same goal of bein' the best, and I'm not gonna let you or anyone else get in my way!"

"Then let's do this!" Rex exclaimed. "It's my turn! And I start by playing Cross-Sword Beetle in attack mode!"

Joey was confused, especially when a gigantic beetle with four, huge golden pincers appeared. It had 1,800 attack points and 1,700 defense points. "What the…that's not a dinosaur!"

"I told you, I need to carry Weevil's hopes and dreams on my shoulders, so I slipped a few cool looking ones in my deck. Now, attack Cross-Sword Beetle! Golden Pincer Crush!"

Rex's insect ensnared Joey's Warrior and destroyed it, bringing him down to 3,900 life points.

"I'm now setting one card face-down onto the field and ending my turn," Rex stated. "You're move, Wheeler!"

"Okay then," Joey said, "I draw!" He said and pulled the top card of his deck to his hand. Looking at his hand, he smiled. "I'm summoning Panther Warrior in attack mode!" He declared as his burly purple panther warrior stormed the field, growling.

"Nice monster, but how foolish of you, Panther Warrior can't attack unless you sacrifice a monster and, on my turn, I'll summon a powerful dinosaur to crush it."

Joey smirked. "Heh, you're not gonna get that chance. I activate Scapegoat!" Joey exclaimed. "Now I summon four little sheep tokens and I can sacrifice 'em so my Panther Warrior can attack!" The four colored hairballs appeared with serene smiles.

"Not bad, Wheeler, but you've triggered my trap."

"Say what?"

"I activate Hunting Instinct!" Rex declared, revealing the card he'd played face-down. "Since you summoned a monster other than normal summon for the turn, I can summon _any_ dinosaur monster from my hand. And I choose Dark Driceraptops!" Rex declared. A big green dinosaur with a feathery mantle, parrot-like beak and three horns on its head rampaged onto the battlefield, green tail flinging wildly. It had 2,400 attack points and 1,500 defense points. "So go ahead and attack with your Panther Warrior. I'll just crush it with my Dark Driceratops on my turn."

"Go ahead, I'll still sacrifice one scapegoat to crush your Cross-Sword Beetle!" Joey shouted. "Panther Warrior, attack!"

Panther Warrior growled as a sheep token disappeared, charging at Cross-Sword Beetle and slashed its pincers apart, destroying it, much to the enjoyment of the crowd. Rex's life points ticked down to 3,800. Joey then looked at the four remaining cards in his hand.

"Next, I'm settin' a card face-down and ending my turn," Joey said, slapping the card into the spell/trap reader. "Your move, Rex."

"Heh, nothing to do but wait to get stomped, huh?" Rex asked rhetorically. "Heh, figures. It's my move now." Rex said, going for the top card of his deck."I draw!" He pulled the card to his hand and then held it up for all to see. "And I activate the field spell Wasteland!" Rex declared as the battlefield transformed to have rocky terrain, sand beneath the feat of the duelists and dead, holographic trees. "Thanks to this spell card, my dinosaurs gain an extra 200 attack and defense points, boosting the power of Dark Driceratops!"

Dark Driceratops now had 2,600 attack points.

"And next I summon Mad Sword Beast to the field!" Rex exclaimed. Mad Sword Beast snorted as it was summoned, showing off its 1,400 attack points, which increased in power to 1,600 thanks to Rex's field spell.

"Oh no! Mad Sword Beast can deal damage to a monster in defense mode when it destroys it!"

"That's right, Wheeler!" Rex exclaimed. "And I should inform you that Dark Driceratops is also capable of the same thing, so this duel is over before its even begun! Mad Sword Beast! Destroy one of Wheeler's scapegoats!"

Mad Sword Beast charged and destroyed a scapegoat, knocking Joey on his backside, reducing his life points to 2,300.

"And now, Dark Driceratops, finish him off by destroying another scapegoat! Walk all over this loser!"

"Not happening," Joey exclaimed before he got up from the ground, "Activate Trap!"

Dark Driceratops slammed into Joey's scapegoat, destroying it just as Joey's trap card activated: Nutrient Z.

Joey got to his feet. "Thanks to my trap card, I gained 4,000 life points before you destroyed my monster, so I didn't lose the duel." Joey's life points ascended to 6,300, only to fall to 3,700. "Your big play just put Joey Wheeler back in the game.

Rex snarled in dismay. "Darn, I got outplayed," he grumbled. "I'll place one card face-down onto the field and end my turn!"

"All right then," Joey said, "Here I go!"

 _I gotta do somethin' about Rex's monsters, but I'm gonna leave myself wide open to at least one of his pea-brained bozos._ Joey looked at the cards in his hand. _Come on, Joey, think. Remember everything you know._ He looked at a card in his hand. _Hey, now there's an idea_. "I sacrifice my Panther Warrior in order to summon out Maximum Six!"

A blue, male, Sheeva warrior appeared with its hulking muscles and yellow speedo. He had 1,900 attack points and 1,600 defense points.

"Wow, I didn't think you were that bad at math. You just summoned a weaker monster."

"He won't be weaker for long," Joey said. "See, when Maximum Six gets summoned, I get to activate his special ability. With a roll of the die, whatever the number lands on, Maximum six gains that many attack points times 200. So as long as I roll a four or higher, he's gonna end up being the strongest monster on the field."

"Say what?" Rex gasped.

"Here we go! Fifty-fifty odds!" Joey exclaimed throwing the virtual die from his hand to Maximum Six who bumped it with its fist and then grabbed it in its hands, slamming the die onto the field face-up. It was a 5.

"All right!" Joey exclaimed. "A five means 1,000 attack points for a total of 2,900! Let's go Maximum Six! Destroy Dark Driceratops!"

Maximum Six beat the living fossil fuel out of Dark Driceratops with its massive fists, wrecking the creature and sending Rex's life points down to 3,500.

"Your move, Dino Brain!" Joey exclaimed.

"Don't mind if I do!" Rex exclaimed. "And if you think you're safe, you're dead wrong! Cause I'm sacrificing my Mad Sword Beast in order to bring Saber Beetle onto the field!"

A gigantic bug with a sickle-shaped horn sticking out of its head, glowing like a beam sword appeared. It had 2,400 attack points and 600 defense points.

"Saber Beetle is another monster that can deal damage even if my opponent has their monster in defense mode!"

Joey gasped. "Oh no, my scapegoat!"

"Take this! Saber Beetle! Attack Wheeler's monster! Saber beam!"

The horn on Saber Beetle's head extended and pierced straight through Joey's scapegoat, blowing it up and causing Joey to get hit with 2,400 points of damage, bringing him down to only 1,300 points.

"Those little puff balls did more harm than good for you this duel," Rex chuckled.

"You may be right, but you made a big mistake," Joey said. "Saber Beetle's attack points are lower than my Maximum Six. So now, I'm gonna clobber you and wipe you out, Dino Boy!"

 _You can try!_ Rex thought, smirking.

"I draw!" Joey exclaimed, pulling the top card of his deck to his hand. "I summon Goblin Attack Force to the field!"

A bunch of goblins appeared. Together, they had 2,300 attack points.

 _That's…a little more damage than I would've liked,_ Rex thought.

"Go, Maximum Six! Destroy Saber Beetle!"

Maximum Six pummeled Rex's monster into paste, reducing his life points to 3,000.

"And now, Goblin Attack Force, attack Rex directly!"

Joey's goblins beat Rex up relentlessly, leaving him a bit disoriented as he eventually got to his feet, life points descending all the way to just 700.

"I'm setting a card face-down," Joey said, as his goblins switched to defense mode, taking a nap, complete with snot bubbles. "And ending my turn!"

"My turn then," Rex said. "Draw!" He then drew the top card of his deck.

"Just give up. I got two monsters on the field, one of 'em with nearly 3,000 attack points. It's over Rex."

"Oh, it's over all right, for _you!_ " Rex exclaimed. "I remove Mad Sword Beast and Dark Driceratops from my graveyard in order to summon the most powerful dinosaur ever to grace the game of Duel Monsters. Say hello to Ultimate Conductor Tyranno!"

A gigantic dinosaur, almost too big for the room Rex and Joey were dueling in, stormed onto the field. Parts of it were see-through, glowing blue and sparking with lightning. The creature's body was black and green, and it had all manner of wicked horns growing out of its face and neck. The massive monster had 3,500 attack points and 3,200 defense points, which quickly increased to 3,700 and 3,400 respectively thanks to Rex's field spell.

"And next, I activate its special ability," Rex said. "By sending one dinosaur monster in my hand to the graveyard, I can switch all of your monsters into face-down defense position!"

"Say what?!" Joey exclaimed.

"It gets better, now my Ultimate Conductor Tyranno can attack all your monsters this turn and for each one it attacks, you lose 1,000 life points. And since you only have 1,300 life points…well…" Rex smirked. "You do the math."

"Not good," Joey gasped.

"Go, Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, destroy Wheeler's monsters and end this duel!"

"This duel ain't over yet!" Joey exclaimed. "I activate a spell Hyper Refresh! Since my life points are lower than your monsters' attack points, I get to double 'em!" Joey exclaimed, life points going up to 2,600.

"Not bad, but you're still gonna take damage!" Rex exclaimed, grinning. "Face it, this duel is as good as done! Ultimate Conductor Tyranno! Attack!"

Rex's monster breathed pure, blue lightning at Joey's monsters, blowing them both up and blowing Joey towards the wall. He managed to avoid hitting the wall, body rigid enough to remain standing as his life points dropped to 600. He lowered his arms, hands clenched into fists. How the hell was he supposed to get around 3,700 attack points?

"What was that you were saying about giving up?" Rex asked. "Looks like you bit off more than you could chew, and now Ultimate Conductor Tyranno is going to chew _you_ up and turn you into Dinosaur Dung!" Rex held his stomach as he laughed hysterically. This was great. He was _finally_ going to beat Joey Wheeler.

Joey trembled. _Man, Mai was right. I must've gotten really lucky. That Ultimate Conductor Tyranno is more powerful than any monster in my deck!_ Joey was feeling the pressure and now he didn't even have his friends at his side to cheer him on. _Man, never thought I'd really miss Tristan, Téa and Yug always bein' there to cheer me on._

As Joey clenched his eyes shut in frustration, his mind flashed back to his parting with Mahiru and Serenity. He recalled listening to his performance with Ibuki and the band.

No. This was not the time to give up. Even if his friends weren't around in person, he knew they were cheering him on in spirit. He also had to learn how to stand on his own two feet. He was a pro-duelist now. He had to act like it.

"I'm not givin' up!" Joey exclaimed. "Not until the very end!" Joey exclaimed. "I draw!" He pulled the one card to his hand he absolutely needed right now. "I activate Roll of Fate!" The dice-based spell card appeared. "Now, I roll a die and whatever the die lands on, I get to draw that many cards, but then I have to send that many cards from my deck to the graveyard. Okay, let's go!"

Joey rolled the virtual die one more time. Hopefully luck was still on his side.

It was.

The face-up form of those six black dots filled Joey with exuberant energy. "WHOO YEAH! Six baby! Come to Joey Wheeler!" Joey drew six cards to his hand and then sent six more to the graveyard. Looking at his hand, he knew exactly what cards he needed to turn this duel around.

"First, I activate Giant Trunade, sending your face-down card back to your hand!"

"No! My trap!" Rex exclaimed as it was blown back to his hand.

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn!" Joey exclaimed. "This will let me bring back my Battleguard King from the graveyard that I sent there with Roll of Fate!" Joey's powerful red ogre appeared on the battlefield with 3,000 attack points and 1,000 defense points.

"Heh, not bad Wheeler, but not strong enough to stop my monster." Ultimate Conductor Tyranno roared at Joey and his monster.

"Why don't you wait until I'm done? Then you can decide if I don't got what it takes to turn your overgrown chicken into barbecue!" Joey exclaimed.

"Do your worst!" Rex goaded.

"I will! I'm activatin' Lightning Blade!" Battleguard King swapped out its massive club for an equally massive sword that sparked with electricity. "This raises my monster's attack power by 800 points!"

Rex snarled. That was just enough to destroy his monster.

"And now, I summon to the field my Swordsman of Landstar!" Joey exclaimed. "Next, I sacrifice him to activate my Battleguard King's special effect. He gets to attack one additional time for every warrior monster used to activate his effect.

Rex sighed in frustration. Yup. This was going to hurt.

"Battleguard King, attack! Destroy Ultimate Conductor Tyranno!" Joey exclaimed.

With the Lightning Blade, Battleguard King slashed Rex's dinosaur in half, leaving Rex with only 600 life points.

"And since he can attack again, it's time for a direct attack!" Joey shouted. "Battleguard King! End this duel!"

Battleguard King took a swing at Rex and swatted him down like a fly as Rex crashed onto his back, reducing his life points to 0. Rex growled as he sat up and shook off his disorientation. The buzzer sounded, indicating Joey had won the duel.

Joey jogged over to him. "Yo, Rex, you all right?" Joey held a hand down to Rex to help him up, fully expecting Rex to swat it away.

However, Rex reached up and took Joey's hand, letting the blond help pull him to his feet. And then…Rex started laughing.

"Damn, I really thought I had that one. Guess I'll have to try harder next time." Rex held up Joey's hand, clenching it like the two were about to arm wrestle. He grinned at Joey, baring his teeth like a predator knowing it had to retreat. "You may have won this time, but I'll kick your butt next time, count on it!"

Joey smiled. "Rex, you've changed," he said. "And I think it's for the better."

Rex sneered, refusing to show weakness in defeat. "Yeah, I think so too. Anyway, I think I'm gonna stick around, see how far you can take this thing. I saw Ludenberg earlier." He sweat as he dropped his hand at his side. "That's one chick you don't want to mess with. She's been tearing down her opponents left and right."

"Frenchy, huh?" Joey asked, rubbing his head. "Guess she's gotten even better."

"Oh yeah, she's been kind of hovering around you and your chums, hasn't she?"

Joey shrugged. "Eh, on and off."

"Well, I'd say, don't lose to her, but…" Rex swallowed. Celeste's dueling ability _scared_ him. "Just do your best."

"I'm gonna pummel anyone that gets in my way to da top," Joey said. "Doesn't matter if it's Frenchy, Mai, or even Byakuya! Today, Joey Wheeler's gonna be number one!"

Rex grinned. "You better do your best, or I'll never forgive you!" Rex exclaimed. "Whatdya say we get some nachos and split the bill? Dueling works up an appetite!"

"You got it!" Joey exclaimed and then he and Rex walked out of the room. Joey slapped Rex heartily on the back and Rex punched him lightly in the arm. It seemed that after nearly a year of being rivals, the two would be turning over a new leaf together…as friends.

* * *

About an hour later, those that survived into the 32-tier bracket were called upon to do battle. As Joey, Mai and Byakuya went their separate ways to take out some wannabes, Celeste headed quickly to the ladies' room to freshen up. She adjusted her lip gloss and her eye shadow and pampered her ringlets to make sure they wouldn't fall off and looked as real as the rest of her.

"Fabulous," she said after blowing a kiss at the mirror. "I shall crush my next opponent as I've done all tournament today."

Walking gracefully to the escalator as she was escorted to the third floor, Celeste entered a room where her opponent was already waiting for her: Bandit Keith Howard.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Gothic Lolita twerp," Keith said when Celeste strolled in.

"Oh? Have we met?" Celeste asked, stroking her chin with her braced index finger. "I get so tired of crushing wannabes that they all blur together."

"What the-? I'm Bandit Keith! We met yesterday at the casino!" Keith exclaimed.

"Keith…Keith…oh right, the boorish ogre from yesterday." Celeste said and smiled at him; fingers clasped together. "My apologies, you're so D-rank that you're completely forgettable."

"I was almost the American champion!"

"And what an impression you've made on the world's memory since then," Celeste returned sarcastically. "Besides," she smiled at Bandit Keith. "Almost only counts for horseshoes and hand grenades."

Bandit Keith growled. "I'll teach you not to mess with me! Bring it, princess!"

Celeste chuckled. "I'm not yet, but I intend to be in the years to come."

Keith growled. He was not going to let Celeste make a fool out of him. However, he failed to realize that one did not simply duel Celestia Ludenberg and not look at least, in part, a fool.

"Let me show you how I deal with women like you," Bandit Keith said, going for his hand, "In America!"

"But this is Canada," Celeste said, drawing her hand.

Bandit Keith growled, growing increasingly frustrated with Celeste. He drew his hand as well and he and Celeste stared each other down.

"Let's duel!" They declared simultaneously.

"Since I'm a former champion, I'll go first!" Bandit Keith declared. "I start by summoning to the field Mechanicalchaser, in attack mode!" The powerhouse 4-star machine monster with 1,850 attack points stormed onto the field. "Next, I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"So you have that much faith in this outdated rust bucket?"

"We'll see who's a rust bucket soon enough," Bandit Keith replied.

"Too true," Celeste said with a sweet smile. She drew the top card of her deck. "First though, I draw." She placed the card in her hand. "And I will begin by activating the field spell Vampire Kingdom!" Celeste said, gently placing the card into the sixth spell slot and giving the slot a nice tap to properly shut close. Then, a giant castle erected behind her, cutting off the view of the duel to the people behind her, forcing them to change their positions so they could see what was going on. "With this card in play, all zombie-type monsters gain 500 attack points during battle. It does other things as well, but we shall wait until they become relevant," Celeste said, smiling sweetly. "Now then, I summon to the field Vampire Lady!"

A blue-skinned, green-haired demoness of the night appeared on Celeste's field with 1,550 attack points. "Next, I activate the spell card Twin Twisters!" Celeste declared, placing the spell card into the reader and activating it. "By discarding one card from my hand, I'm able to destroy both cards you have face-down!"

"You can't!" Bandit Keith cried out.

"I just did," Celeste stated. She took a monster card from her hand and sent it to the graveyard, leaving her with only two cards in hand as a pair of cyclones blasted Keith's field apart.

"Next, I shall set one card face-down," Celeste stated, leaving her with but a sole card in hand. "And now, I attack with Vampire Lady!" Celeste's monster sprang forward towards Bandit Keith. "And since my monster is a Zombie, it gains 500 attack points during battle thanks to the effects of my Vampire Kingdom." A thick, magenta aura surrounded Vampire Lady as her attack power increased to 2,050, making her stronger than Mechanicalchaser. By swinging upwards with her sharp nails, she cut through the metal monster and destroyed it, reducing Bandit Keith's life points to 3,800.

The former champion growled.

"And since my monster dealt damage to you this turn, I can force you to send one card of any type from your deck to the graveyard. And I believe I want you to send a monster card to the graveyard, if you wouldn't mind."

"Any monster card?" Bandit Keith asked.

"Indeed," Celeste responded.

Bandit Keith grinned. "Heh. Don't mind if I do." Keith took a card from his deck and slid it into the graveyard. Celeste had no idea the mistake she just made from his perspective.

"It's your move, monsieur," Celeste said, curtsying, giving a sweet smile and chuckling.

"Sure thing, toots. It's my move! I draw!" Bandit Keith drew the top card of his deck to his hand. "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn! This will let me summon one of my favorite monsters. Here comes Revolver Dragon!"

A monster with two revolvers for arms and one for its head appeared on the battlefield. It had 2,600 attack points and 2,200 defense points. "And next, I'm activating one more card Magnet Circle Level 2! This will let me automatically summon Jinzo number seven!" The weird, wire-exposed android appeared on Bandit Keith's side of the field with 500 attack points. "And I'm not done! I activate the spell card Machine Duplication, allowing me to summon two more of them from my deck!" Jinzo #7 split into three, each with 500 attack points.

"And since I technically only special summoned this turn, I can summon the last monster in my hand. Say hello to firepower and strength that your prissy little brain couldn't possibly comprehend! I summon Revolver Dragon's, bigger, more powerful older cousin: Desperado Revolver Dragon!"

A bigger Revolver Dragon with a red tail and more, sharper metal armored pieces sticking out of it appeared on Bandit Keith's side of the field. It had 2,800 attack points and 2,200 defense points.

"Party's over, princess! I activate the effect of Revolver Dragon! Now, if luck is on my side, I can destroy any monster on your side of the field. Say goodbye to your Vampire Lady!"

 _You just said the magic word,_ Celeste thought, smirking behind the card in her hand.

Revolver Dragon rotated its chambers and fired at Vampire Lady. However, all three shots were blanks. "What? Impossible!" Bandit Keith exclaimed.

"Looks like luck is not on your side today, monsieur," Celeste chuckled.

"Yeah, well you're still gonna be feeling this one in the morning. I have more than enough firepower to completely annihilate you! Revolver Dragon! Desperado Revolver Dragon! Jinzo Number Seven! Attack Celeste's Vampire Lady and her life points! Make her suffer!"

Six shots rang out, nailing Celeste's body and her Vampire Lady with hard light holograms, followed by an electrostatic discharge from the rod that Jinzo Number Seven carried around its shoulders. Celeste spun about, collapsed on the ground and tumbled backwards into the hologram of her Vampire Kingdom.

"Ugh," She groaned. _That…could've felt better._ Her life points were all but gone. From full strength, she'd gone down all the way to 150 in just one turn. A little dizzy from the volley, she got to her feet, swaying a little. _I am so thankful this floor is clean,_ she thought, fanning out her dress and trying not to look angry or frustrated. Instead, she just looked serious.

Bandit Keith laughed. "How's it feel? If you give up now, I'll spare your dignity. Nobody makes a monkey outta Bandit Keith!"

 _When was the last time I felt so backed into a corner?_ Celeste wondered. She recalled her duel with Johnson when she had pulled herself out of an unwinnable situation and completely turned the duel around. She looked at the card in her hand and the card she had face-down on the field. _There is no point to hesitate,_ she thought, shaking her head, ringlets swishing about. _I can't worry about whether or not I can win. To simply do it…that is the only option._ She placed her hand on top of her deck to draw. "I draw!" Celeste declared, pulling the top card of her deck to her hand. However, what she drew was hardly a concern at the moment. The pieces were all in place. All she had to do was make the dominoes fall.

"I activate my face-down trap card: Vampire Awakening! This will let me summon Vampire Familiar to the field in attack mode!" A weird looking bat with 500 attack points appeared on Celeste's field. "But he won't be staying for long, for I summon the card I kept in my hand, my Vampire Scarlet Scourge!" A very handsome vampire with shoulder length, light blond hair appeared. He was wearing black, leather pants, a black and red cape that was tattered at the base, and a white, ruffled button-down shirt with a snazzy black vest over it. "The epitome of all vampire boyfriends," Celeste chuckled. "Devilishly cruel and devilishly handsome."

Her monster turned and winked to her, offering her a black and blood colored rose.

Celeste chuckled. "Oh my, and devilishly charming too."

Her monster then turned his attention to the battlefield, summoning a wand with a red gem on the top. He had 2,200 attack points and 2,200 defense points.

"Next, I activate the spell card Vampire's Masquerade Mask!" A sharpened, white domino mask appeared on Celeste's monster. "This special equip spell grants my monster 200 attack points for each of its level stars, and Scarlet Scourge has 6. That's 1,200 extra attack points."

Scarlet Scourge's attack power shot up to 3,400 points.

"And now, I attack with Scarlet Scourge against Desperado Revolver Dragon! Scarlet Flash!"

Scarlet Scourge's body suddenly became coated with a thick, scarlet aura.

"And thanks to my Vampire Kingdom, he gains 500 attack points!" Scarlet Scourge's attack power raised up to 3,900.

Spinning his wand like a cane, Scarlet Scourge caused a bright flash of red light that then obliterated Desperado Revolver Dragon, reducing Bandit Keith's life points down to 2,700.

"And now, since I destroyed a monster by battle, Vampire Kingdom's effect activates. By sending one vampire monster from my deck to the graveyard, I can destroy any card on the field. And I choose Jinzo number 7!"

Celeste put a vampire from her deck into the graveyard and then a bunch of bats flew out from her castle and obliterated her monster.

"And there's more. Now that combat has ended, my monster's next ability activates. Since it destroyed a monster by battle this turn, that monster comes back from the graveyard. Except now, he serves _me!_ Come to me, Desperado Revolver Dragon!"

Bandit Keith's monster appeared on Celeste's side of the battlefield in defense mode.

"Sadly, that will be my turn, but I think you can see just how much I've completely turned this duel around," Celeste said and chuckled happily.

"Heh, you're a fool, princess. You should've played Desperado in attack mode. As he is, I can easily destroy him _and_ your stupid vampire."

"Oh, by all means, try your best, I'm more than curious to see if you can," Celeste chuckled.

"Why you…" Bandit Keith growled. "I told you! Ain't nobody that's nobody makes a fool of Bandit Keith! Get ready, cause I'm going to wipe that smug smile right off your stupid face!"

"Oh by all means," Celeste said as she dropped her pitch as low as she could, eyes allured with the utmost seriousness. "Entertain me."

"You asked for it!" Bandit Keith declared. "I draw!" He drew the top card of his deck. "And I start by activating Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards. And next I activate Polymerization! This will let me fuse together my Revolver Dragon with the Blowback Dragon in my hand to forge Gatling Dragon!"

A monster with big, spiked, red wheels, a machine gun for a head, and two for arms appeared on Bandit Keith's side of the field. It had 2,600 attack points and 1,200 defense points. "You're in trouble now! Gatling Dragon is able to destroy up to three monsters per turn and, unlike Desperado, he doesn't have to cooldown after using it, meaning that once I blow up your field, this duel is completely over!"

"Then why don't you stop flapping your gums and do it already?" Celeste asked sharply.

Bandit Keith growled. "We'll see how calm you are once I've taken you out of the tournament! Go! Gatling Dragon! Wipe out her monsters!"

A barrage of bullets hailed across the battlefield, creating a cloud of dust, obscuring Celeste, her monsters, and her castle from view.

"Ha! How do you like that?" Bandit Keith asked.

"A bit loud, but that's exactly what I expected," Celeste responded calmly. As the dust faded, Bandit Keith's blood ran cold. _None_ of Celeste's monsters had been destroyed.

"What? Impossible! No! This can't be! You have to be cheating!" he shouted.

"Quite ironic coming from a notorious cheater, don't you think? Besides, I didn't lift a finger," Celeste said and gave Bandit Keith her sweetest smile. "Luck is simply not on your side!"

"Y-you!" Bandit Keith roared.

"Thank you for exceeding my expectations in your utter stupidity," Celeste chuckled. "Now, let me show what luck is really about." Celeste drew the top card of her deck, but it was immaterial. "Desperado Revolver Dragon, activate your special ability, destroy Gatling Dragon!"

Desperado Revolver Dragon fired three live rounds at Gatling Dragon, completely annihilating it.

"Oh, lucky me. Three for three," Celeste smiled. "I get to draw a card. Not that it matters. This duel is over anyway." Her expression quickly became neutral. "Scarlet Scourge, finish off this boorish gentleman for me, would you?"

Spinning his staff, Scarlet Scourge was engulfed by a Scarlet aura as his attack power increased to 3,900.

"NO! This is rigged! RIGGED I TELL YOU!" Bandit Keith declared as Scarlet Scourge's Scarlet Flash hit him directly with the magical flash of light, completely decimating his life points all the way down to 0. The force of the blast knocked Bandit Keith off his feet and caused him to collapse face-up on the ground.

Unfortunately, Bandit Keith was nothing if not a sore loser. As soon as he could feel his arms and legs, he zoomed over to Celeste and lifted her up by her blouse. Fist reared back. "All right, princess! I don't know what you did, but I know you cheated! There's no way all of my dragons' effects could've failed so miserably, then you do it once and you get it off perfectly."

"You might want to hold in your anger," Celeste said. "I wasn't aware 'no one' didn't include yourself when it comes to making a fool out of Bandit Keith."

While running her mouth off was Celeste's thing, she knew that the situation was likely going to end with her getting punched. However, when she did hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh, it wasn't her with a stinging red cheek, but Bandit Keith himself. In the blink of an eye, or at least so fast that Celeste hadn't the time to process it for a few seconds, Bandit Keith's free arm had been grabbed, pulled away and then the big brute had been promptly punched in the face…by Joey Wheeler.

On the ground, Keith held his sore cheek, looking up at Joey with disdain.

"You! This is assault! I'll have you thrown out of here and you'll never duel in this country again, do you hear me?!" Keith shouted at Joey.

"I don't care if it gets me to lose my dueling license! Nobody hits my friends!" Joey shouted, using one arm to block off Keith from Celeste. The other was still clenched into a fist.

Celeste had considered it in the realm of possibility that _someone_ would stop Bandit Keith, but to see Joey here was another matter entirely. Looking at him, still a bit startled, she thought, _Could he be…_ she shook her head. _No. He's a fool and an idiot._ She gazed at Joey. _And yet…_

"You wanna go, punk?" Bandit Keith asked Joey.

"Only if you wanna bring it, ya jerk!"

However, before Joey or Keith could throw a single punch, two big men in security uniforms restrained Keith's arms and dragged him away. "What the—Hey! What are you doing? You can't throw me out!" he exclaimed as they dragged him away, Keith's heels dragging on the carpet. "I have rights! This is Canada, the friendliest place on Earth! Hey! HEEEEEEEEY!" He continued to protest and kick his legs as he disappeared into the crowd of people towards the furthest emergency exit to the convention center.

"My, my, it's an all time low if _Canada_ is throwing you out," Celeste said.

Joey turned towards her and gave her a confident, very faint smirk. "You all right, Celeste?"

"I'm fine. I don't need a buffoon like you to be concerned about me," Celeste responded sharply. "Besides, what about your own duel?"

"Huh? Oh. I got super lucky. Managed to play Giant Trunade and Thunder King on my second turn and totally took out the competition! I'm in the next round, same as you it seems."

Celeste chuckled. "My, my, will wonders never cease? Are you famished? I could reward you with some food for your chivalrous behavior just now."

"Well, you know I never say no to free food," Joey said.

"Quite." Celeste said, reminding herself of Joey's table manners. The two then left the room together and headed for the dining area. Celeste bought Joey a box of dozen doughnuts and an 8" pizza. She had a salad.

"You sure?" Joey asked.

"Not everyone has to stuff their stomachs full of calories until they puke it up like a dog," Celeste remarked irritably and then smirked. "I'm a lady of elegance and grace."

"Well, whatever. More for me then," Joey said and chowed down.

"Honestly," Celeste said. "If your table manners weren't so garish, you might actually attract more girls."

Joey was so engrossed in food, he hadn't heard Celeste's comment. "You say something?"

Celeste sighed. "Never mind." And yet, as the two sat there and ate, she couldn't help but keep wanting to ask him something very important. But with so many people around… "Joey."

"Yeah?" Joey asked in between bites and slurps of his 32oz soda.

"When the tournament is over, or if we're both unlucky enough to lose, I'd like to talk to you…privately."

Joey looked around. "No one's listening."

"Not good enough. For something like this, I require the gentle serenity of a hotel room, or somewhere with four walls and no onlookers or potential eavesdroppers."

"Sure, whatever you need," Joey said.

"My, that was definitive," Celeste stated.

"Of course," Joey said. "You're my friend, Celeste."

"Indeed, friends we are, I suppose." _It's funny. I used to take the concept a joke and as a punishment after I lost to Yugi, and yet…this is nice. Life is certainly quite amusing sometimes. If I stop and think about it, both of you are worthy of C-rank._

As Joey finished his meal, it was just about time for the Sweet Sixteen to do battle. Joey and Celeste narrowed in on their names.

"Seems that, if we are to do battle, it will not be until the finals, given the bracket," Celeste said.

"Seems that way," Joey replied. He looked at his side of the bracket. To get to Celeste, he'd have to face Byakuya in the semi-finals. "I won't lose!"

"And neither will I," Celeste said. To make it to the finals, she would likely have to beat Mai, assuming the blonde didn't lose before then.

"Attention all sixteen remaining finalists, this is an important announcement. All duels henceforth will be taking place in the main arena. Finalists are barred from the arena to the finalists' lobby unless it is their turn to duel. Please report to Gallery Hall B. Refreshments will be served," the female announcer said. "That is all."

"Guess we should get going," Joey said, getting to his feet.

"Indeed," Celeste stated.

As the two reached the gallery, they were met by Mai and Byakuya, both near the entrance simply loitering about.

"Good, you're here," Byakuya said. "I expected no less."

"Celeste," Mai said, giving the red-eyed gambler her full attention.

"Mai," Celeste returned, glancing sideways.

"Only one of us can face Joey in the finals and I've staked too much on this rematch to let it be you," Mai said.

"What a coincidence, I was thinking the same thing," Celeste stated.

"Please do not act as if this Neanderthal has already beaten me," Byakuya stated. "It could be me you're facing in the finals for all you know."

Celeste and Mai looked at Byakuya. There was a tense silence before they both started laughing.

Byakuya growled, facing getting red with anger. "I will not have you two mock me! Rest assured; I will not be bested so easily!"

"Neither will I, Byakuya," Joey said. "I'm goin' straight for da top."

As Mai and Celeste calmed down, the two women gave the same tense, confident stares towards Byakuya and Joey that the two men were giving them. All four expert duelists seemed to desire nothing short of dueling two out of the three people standing before them in the relatively square formation they were standing in. Silently, each one vowed that they would accept nothing less than absolute victory.

And, before they realized it, the next two rounds becoming a total blur, all four of them had become the semi-finalists.

* * *

 **(A/N: Boo-yah! So yeah, Rex was the mystery character I was talking about and we get a little dramatization of what's been happening since the mess with the Orichalcos. More importantly: MAKOTO! And you all thought I'd forgotten about him XD. Don't worry, he'll be a more recurring part of the plot once his time at Hope's Peak Academy begins. We have this arc to finish, next arc, and then Class 78 officially begins their time at Hope's Peak.**

 **Also, yes, we are jumping straight to the semi-finals. This entire tournament was really a formality given the semi-finals and finals were the entire reason this was even happening. What started, conceptually, as a Byakuya V. Joey (finals) and Joey V. Mai (semi-finals) rematch has exploded into a short little arc of its own, up to and including Celeste's involvement. And I'm not saying if her involvement has derailed the Mai rematch or not. After all, Celeste is just as eager for her rematch, as she stated in this chapter.**

 **For those of you familiar with Celeste's free time events, you know what she means by C-rank. For those of you that don't, well when the conversation finally does happen, you'll get the full explanation then. But, for now, we have Byakuya Vs Joey and Mai Vs Celeste, and then the finals! Place your bets people on the semi-final winners and the tournament winner, and I'll see you all in the next chapter! And until then, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


	89. Girl Talk

**(A/N: So, a question I get asked frequently is "Wen V3"? I've answered this in PMs, but when the anons want to know, it's probably time to address the elephant in the room you didn't even know was there. My plan is to introduce V3 during the GX era. Due to the nature of the game, since the characters' roles in the timeline are…questionable—Even Ultimate Talent Development Plan really doesn't make it clear if they're Class 79 or not—I decided to just put them in GX so that we don't lose any DGR madness going into the era. It's my hope that, by the time I reach 5Ds, Kodaka will have released the next installment so that I'm not stuck with a cast full of OCs, and DGR characters into upwards of their 50s. If he doesn't though, the 5Ds era should still be fun regardless. Anyway, onto the chapter!)**

* * *

"I'm so proud of my big brother being in the top four!" Serenity exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I knew Joey could do it."

She, Sato, Mahiru, Hiyoko, Ibuki and Mikan were all gathered around the TV in Mahiru's dorm room, kneeling on pillows. It was a bit cramped to fit six girls into a single dorm room—especially with the sleeping bags—but here they were.

"Where did your brother learn to duel, Serenity?" Sato asked her.

"From Yugi's grandpa. He was a really good duelist in his day, you know," Serenity stated.

"And he's taught by experience like any good duelist!" Ibuki exclaimed with a smile.

"I kind of hope he wins," Hiyoko said. "Togami's pompous and Mai and Celeste are totally fake."

"Nuh uh!" Ibuki exclaimed, getting defensive. "Mai's totally rad! She's part of Ibuki's band!"

Hiyoko's eyes narrowed and she pouted. "Well…I guess if she's part of _your_ band she's not _terrible_. I still think Joey should win though!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "He's the underdog after all!"

"It'll be interesting to see Joey compete in a tournament with his current level of skill without Kaiba or Yugi to get in his way," Mahiru stated.

"Joey…does stand a better chance of winning under the circumstances," Mikan admitted.

"I hope he wins," Serenity said with a big smile. "Joey deserves to be able to take home prize money to be used on himself."

"What do you mean?" Sato asked.

"When Joey became a finalist in Duelist Kingdom, he used the money he got from the tournament to pay for my eye operation," Serenity explained. "I can see so clearly thanks to my big brother."

Ibuki laughed. "That sounds like Joey, all right."

Sato smiled. "I wish I had a big brother like that."

"Pfft, who needs a big brother when you have the world's best big sister ever?" Hiyoko exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Big sister?" Serenity asked. "I thought Mahiru said you were—"

"We don't speak of my previous family," Hiyoko snapped, grouchy. "They can seriously screw off."

"I…um…" Serenity wasn't accustomed to being snapped at.

Mahiru attempted damage control, speaking gingerly. "Hiyoko got disowned by the Saionjis after that whole mess with Dartz. Miss Yukizome took it upon herself to be Hiyoko's family."

Hiyoko sniffed. "I really thought she was just pitying me, but…she's just that nice." She still felt horrible over what she did. Miss Yukizome really cared about her and the time that had passed had shown it.

Mahiru pat Hiyoko's back. "Hey, it's fine now. I forgave you, remember?"

"Yeah, Hiyoko. Like, Ibuki wasn't there, but she knows your bark is almost always worse than your bite," Ibuki stated, trying to cheer the blonde up.

"I dunno," Hiyoko said with a smarmy look on her face. "I can bite pretty hard you know."

Ibuki laughed. "Ooooh, maybe we should test that some time."

"Test…it?" Serenity was confused.

Ibuki just laughed like she was laughing at a punch line only she knew the joke too.

"Um, we still have two whole hours to pass the time until the first semi-final match," Mikan said. "Does anyone have any ideas what to do?"

Ibuki opened her mouth and took a deep breath before Mahiru's doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be," Mahiru said.

"Were you expecting anyone else?" Serenity asked.

"No, this is everyone," Mahiru said, sweating nervously a little.

"Maybe it's just Miss Yukizome," Sato stated. "We _have_ been making a mess."

"No, Miss Yukizome almost always knocks and announces in that motherly voice of hers "Housekeeping!"" Mahiru exclaimed, doing a decent impression.

"Yeah, that's her all right," Hiyoko snickered. "It's kind of annoying," she said only to throw her hands up in the air, "But whenever she cleans my room, she always brings me fresh pie! It's great!"

"Mmmm, I'd sample Miss Yukizome's pie any day if you know what I'm saying," Ibuki said with a wink.

"Her pie?" Serenity asked.

"She makes really good pie," Hiyoko said. "Though, Ibuki means it differently cause she's a deviant."

Ibuki laughed, not denying it at all.

Before Serenity could inquire, the doorbell rang again.

Mahiru sighed. "Guess I'll see who it is," she said, rubbing her head. Getting up, she did her best not to trip over her guests and her kitchen table on the way to the front door. Then she slid off the lock, twisted the knob and pulled the door open.

The first thing Mahiru was greeted by was a pizza box practically shoving its way into the apartment. She and the others hadn't ordered pizza, so Mahiru was ready to turn the delivery associate around, but the person on the other end wasn't wearing a uniform…well…not for pizza anyway. In fact, the person holding out the pizza was a familiar face to Mahiru.

It was Chiaki.

"Hey, hey," She said with a smile.

"Chiaki?" Mahiru was confused by her presence. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Hajime were out doing…you know…couple things."

"Hajime went out with Kazuichi, Nagito, and Fuyuhiko for a "gentleman's night out" or something like that. It was Kazuichi's idea and Fuyuhiko wanted to make sure they did it right or something. Besides, I'm my own person," she said, puffing out her cheeks, "It's not like we're glued at the hip now that we're dating."

Mahiru laughed. "You got me there. So, uh, where'd the pizza come from?"

"Oh, I didn't want to drop by empty handed. I, er, I know I wasn't invited, but…"

Mahiru laughed. "Of _course_ you can join us, Chiaki. You're not imposing."

Chiaki smiled. "Thank you. I brought my deck in case anyone wanted to play."

"Aw, shucks, you should've come by earlier. We already had our casual tournament," Mahiru laughed.

"Oh, really? Who won?" Chiaki asked.

"Ibuki did," Mahiru responded. "It was close too. Guess Joey rubbed off on Serenity a bit. Would you believe she didn't even have her own deck and got that far with a preconstructed one we bought?"

"Wow, that's impressive. I'd like to hear about it," Chiaki said.

"Well then, don't just stand there," Mahiru said, "Come on in." She led Chiaki inside. "Girls, Chiaki's here, and she brought pizza!"

"Woohoo! Pizza! You _rock_ , Chiaki!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Pizza? Really?" Hiyoko complained.

"I have extra pocky if you don't want any," Chiaki said.

"I mean…I didn't say I _didn't_ want any," Hiyoko said, pouting.

"I would've gotten it fresh made by Teruteru," Chiaki said, sliding the box onto the table. "But not only would that have been hard to carry, but…"

"Oh, right, his mom's in the hospital," Mahiru remembered.

"I still can't believe she collapsed like that," Mikan said. "I mean, I know it's just work stress, but still…"

"He's a complete perv, but at least he's stepping up at the family restaurant. I hope his mother gets better soon. Moms do really work too hard," Mahiru said.

"Ha! Speak for yourself," Hiyoko responded. Mahiru and the others knew what she meant by that. Hiyoko's relationship with her birth mother, even before the disowning was…strained.

One by one, each girl got up to get a slice of pizza and then sat back down. There was even a spare pillow for Chiaki. Within an hour, all the pizza had been eaten and there was still an hour left before Celeste's duel with Mai.

"Hey! Ibuki know how we can pass the time!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Oh, I've never played truth or dare before," Serenity said. "I know about it though."

Mikan looked nervous. Every _single time_ she played this game, she always got pressured into picking dare. And it never ended well. But she didn't want to say anything and ruin everyone's good time.

"Ibuki, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Mahiru said, not too keen on the idea.

"Hey, what happens in your dorm room stays in your dorm room," Ibuki replied.

"Now I'm even more worried," Mahiru said.

"Hey, as long as no one does anything dangerous I'm down," Hiyoko said, having _also_ been the victim of unspeakably violent dares.

"Maybe we should lay some ground rules," Chiaki stated.

"Aw, come on!" Ibuki exclaimed. "What's the point of truth or dare if you can't be a little crazy?"

Chiaki took a deep breath and gave Ibuki a serious look. "With the power invested in me as class representative, I reserve the right to report this to Miss Yukizome if things get out of hand."

"That's our Chiaki," Mahiru laughed, now really thankful the gamer had dropped by.

"So, who goes first?" Serenity asked.

"Well since it was Ibuki's idea, Ibuki will pick first," Ibuki stated. She pointed right at Chiaki. "All right, Chiaki. Truth or _dare_?"

"Truth," Chiaki replied. Honestly, what was the worst thing Ibuki could ask?

"So then, let's hear it, Chiaki. How's Hajime in bed? Have you two managed to go all the way yet?"

"Ibuki!" Mahiru exclaimed objectionably.

Ibuki gasped, looking shocked by the objection. "What? It's a legitimate question! She's the only one with a potential sex life in this entire dorm room right now!"

"Sex…life?" Serenity asked as her face slowly turned red like the rising temperature of an old-fashioned thermometer.

"Ibuki, Serenity's only thirteen!" Mahiru exclaimed.

"So? Ibuki was fourteen when she played with her band back in middle school!" Ibuki replied loudly.

"Wasn't your band all girls?" Sato inquired.

"Yeah? What's your point?" Ibuki asked.

Sato gave no verbal response. No one noticed the tip of her tongue gently gliding across her upper lip.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Mahiru groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Wow, Ibuki, I didn't realize you had such vast experience with your hands," Hiyoko snickered.

"You should see what I can do with scissors," Ibuki laughed, winking.

Mahiru looked over at Serenity, hoping her friend wasn't too uncomfortable. Ibuki certainly knew how to turn a mundane situation rampantly chaotic instantaneously. However, Serenity looked between a mix between flustered and too gentle to want to object and ruin everyone's good time.

"Um, if I'm obliged to answer," Chiaki suddenly said calmly, piercing the silence. All six of the other girls gazed at her with varying degrees of anticipation. Chiaki smiled, blushing. "I couldn't be happier with Hajime at my side."

"Ohoooooo!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Niiiiice! Hey, so is he big? Is he?"

"Ibuki!" Mahiru exclaimed.

"One question per turn," Chiaki objected.

"Awww, come on! No fair!" Ibuki protested.

"Um, you two are using protection, right?" Mikan asked, concerned.

Chiaki pulled her hood over her head. "I don't have to answer that. It's not your turn."

"That's almost like saying you didn't!" Mikan exclaimed, now more worried than ever.

"Quit worrying, jeez! They're both virgins, well…were virgins," Hiyoko said. "What's the worst that could happen? I doubt Chiaki's dumb enough to go teen mom on us."

Chiaki cleared her throat. Despite the blush, her serious expression indicated she was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the diving into her private life. "Right, so, my turn then?"

"Yup, those are the rules!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"All right then," Chiaki said. She gazed around the room. Who should she pick? "All right then, Hiyoko, truth or dare."

"T-truth!" Hiyoko stuttered.

"Boring!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"She picked truth. That's her choice. When someone picks you, you can do a dare," Chiaki said, puffing her cheeks.

"Fiiiiiine," Ibuki sighed.

Hiyoko smiled for a moment, but quickly wiped it off her face before anyone saw it.

"If you had to have been born with anyone else's talent, who would it be?" Chiaki asked.

"Boring!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Ibuki, you had your turn," Mahiru scolded.

"Fiiiiine," Ibuki sighed again.

"Huh? Anyone else's talent?" Hiyoko asked. "That's an interesting question. Hmmm…" The way she said it indicated she was enjoying the thought experiment. "Hmmm, I guess I'd like to have…" she trailed off only to ask a clarifying question, "Hey, it doesn't have to just be from our class, right?"

"Nope, could be anyone currently attending this school," Chiaki replied.

"Oh, then that's easy! I'd want what's her name's talent from Class A."

"Hiyoko, half of Class A is girls, just like ours," Mahiru said.

"Ugh, she has red hair and she's super peppy like all the time. Ikuta…I think that's her name."

"Oh! Kotomi-chan!" Ibuki exclaimed knowing exactly who Hiyoko was talking about. "She and Ibuki go for 10K runs all the time!"

"Who's Kotomi?" Serenity asked.

"Kotomi Ikuta," Mahiru said, giving her full name. "She's in the other class, 77-A. She's the Ultimate Cheerleader."

"Wow, that's interesting. I didn't know you thought about cheerleading, Hiyoko," Sato stated.

"I mean, it's the same effect as dancing. You inspire people and make them happy. That's the whole point I dance to start with. I bet I'd be a great cheerleader if I gave it a try."

"Hey, anything's possible if you put your mind to it," Mahiru said approvingly.

"No arguments there," Chiaki and Ibuki said almost at the same time, though Ibuki said it much more loudly.

Hiyoko let out a happy laugh, only to have a wicked grin on her face. "Right then, so my turn, yeah?"

Mikan did her best to try hiding behind Sato. Maybe if she was invisible, Hiyoko wouldn't be mean to her.

"Okay, barfy, you're up."

Chiaki sighed. Some things never changed it seemed.

"Are you sure we shouldn't—" Serenity started to say, but Mahiru tapped her shoulder very sharply with the flat side of two fingers and then waggled one.

Mikan whimpered coming out from behind Sato. "Truth or dare, Mikan."

"D-dare…" Mikan uttered without thinking, readying herself for whatever cruel punishment Hiyoko had conjured up.

"I dare you to lick your bare armpit," Hiyoko said.

Mikan blinked. That was…awfully tame, not just by middle school, but even Hiyoko's standards. "That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it. What? Do you smell or something? Hop to it!"

"Y-yes," Mikan stuttered.

Chiaki sighed again. Some things _really_ never changed.

Mikan hurriedly took off both her apron and her shirt and proceeded to lift her arm to lick under her shoulder.

"Wow, Mikan, I didn't realize your skin was so nice."

Mikan froze, responding to Serenity. "Huh?" she squeaked.

"Whoa, yeah, Serenity's right. I guess it was hard to notice because you're in your apron and uniform a lot, but you have really nice curves," Ibuki said.

At this, Hiyoko's face scrunched up, blushing, scowling as she looked away from Mikan.

"I'll do the dare! Please don't hate me!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Then do it instead of stealing oxygen!" Hiyoko shouted.

Mikan swallowed and shivered before lifting her arm back up and did her best to get her tongue to lick her pit as Hiyoko had requested.

The short blonde laughed. "Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were starring for fetish porn or something."

"Can I put my clothes back on now?" Mikan whimpered, finished.

"Yeah, yeah, do whatever you want. It's your turn anyway," Hiyoko said, still kind of snickering. She'd had her fun, now it was passed.

Mikan quickly got herself redressed. "Wow, um, usually it never gets this far," she chuckled. "Every other time I've played this game, my friends used to end the game right after it was my turn. Eheheh."

"That's…horrible," Mahiru said, sweating.

"Well, it's your turn now," Chiaki said. "Call on anyone you want."

"Except me, cause, you know, no backsies," Hiyoko said.

"R-Right," Mikan stuttered. "U-um…" Mikan looked all around the room at potential choices with Ibuki seeming a little _too_ eager to be called on. "I-Ibuki…"

"Yes! Woohoo!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"T-truth or Dare?" Mikan asked.

"Dare!" Ibuki exclaimed, jamming her index fingers out to one side. "Totally dare! Whatever you're thinking, I'm totally down."

"W-well…" Okay, now what? It seemed a bit cruel to subject Ibuki to all the nasty things Mikan herself had been subject to. _I have control, but…_ Mikan thought. Power. The one thing she rarely ever had, the one thing she always wanted most in life. She could tell Ibuki to do _anything_ …well…within reason of course, but still… _Should I see how far the line stretches?_ Mikan thought darkly. However, as these dark thoughts encroached, Mikan's mind flashed with images of what vast amounts of power had done to Nagito, Gundham, and Hiyoko the previous month. She began to break out into cold sweat.

What would have happened if she had been offered that same deal? Heck, why _hadn't_ Dartz offered her a deal? Her skill with dueling was just about as much as Hiyoko's, which was to say mostly non-existent. Hiyoko's skill during the incident had seemed to have stemmed from the deck she'd managed to make and the Orichalcos' vast power.

She started to feel a bit lightheaded and barely realized it when Chiaki called out to her. "Mikan, are you okay?"

Mikan squeaked. "Huh? Y-yes. I…I think so…"

"You sure? You just kind of zoned out completely," Mahiru said. "And you're, um…sweating."

"Ah! I'm sorry! I must reek! I'll go change right away!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Don't bother," Hiyoko said. "It's not like you could ever get rid of _your_ stench."

"I'm sorry," Mikan apologized meekly.

Mahiru saw this as a window of opportunity. "Maybe we should stop playing."

"Ah!" Mikan gasped. "N-no! I don't want the game to be over because of me! I don't want to ruin everyone's good time! Um, we are having a good time, right?"

"Yeah, I think so," Chiaki said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" Mikan exclaimed. "N-never better!" Mikan then laughed nervously.

"Hey, if something's wrong tell us," Ibuki said. "We're your friends."

"I shouldn't burden you with my problems," Mikan said pitifully.

"Oh for pity's sake, out with it!" Hiyoko practically demanded.

"Ah! Okay! Um…" Mikan thought the proper way to word things. She looked around at the others, trying to come up with words, trying to say something, anything and yet…when she opened her mouth… "Hic…guh…" Tears dripped from Mikan's face and she suddenly found herself pawing her eyes with the backs of her hands. "I'm sorry!"

Mikan completely broke down. In her attempt to explain herself, a rush of emotions just came barreling forward to the forefront with no chance to be stifled. She then just started crying and carrying on with no explanation like an infant. She knew she shouldn't. She knew she probably looked totally pathetic, but she couldn't stop herself. This wasn't even her room and she was howling like a wounded animal in front of everyone.

And then…something unexpected happened.

Serenity gave her a hug.

The younger teen was on her knees, leaned into the brunette, arms wrapped around her shoulders, head over her shoulder.

"S-Serenity," Mikan stuttered in surprise, her crying stopping for a moment.

"I don't know why you're crying," Serenity said as she stroked the back of Mikan's head. "But if you're in pain, it's okay to let us know." She held Mikan tenderly, nuzzling her shoulder with her chin. "We're your friends. We're here to help."

Sato's firm, strong hand suddenly landed on top of Mikan's head, gently rubbing it like Mikan was a domesticated animal. She smiled at Mikan. "It's okay, Mikan. You don't have to hold it in."

"Really?" Mikan asked. "You all…don't mind?"

"I'm the class rep," Chiaki said with a kind smile. "Comes with the job description."

"I'd never turn down a friend in need," Mahiru said with smile of equal kindness.

"If you don't tell Ibuki, you're gonna make her feel bad," Ibuki said, poking her fingers together, looking nervous.

Mikan looked at Hiyoko, the only one who hadn't said anything. Hiyoko wasn't making eye contact. Her expression was…difficult to read.

"Your crying is totally gross," Hiyoko said.

Yup. She really shouldn't have expected anything less. Mikan opened her mouth to give her usual apology, but Hiyoko continued to speak before she could.

"But…" Hiyoko said, looking unusually solemn. "I know what it's like to cry like that. You cry…like I did a lot."

"Hiyoko?" Mikan called out to her, confused.

"Ever since I met you, I could tell…I could tell that you know what it's like to feel all alone. And yet…" Hiyoko started getting mad, "All you ever did was use that as an excuse to look like a pathetic mess of boobs and tears! It pissed me off! You never thought how much I wanted to cry sometimes, huh? Maybe trip and make everyone pay attention to me once in a while! Well I don't have your boobs or your curves! I'm also not a wimp! It's why you piss me off!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't you dare apologize!" Hiyoko exclaimed, tears now forming in her eyes.

Mikan squeaked, shying away.

"You seriously are the worst," Hiyoko said, hiccupping. "You don't know how good you have it. All you have to do is act pathetic to get attention. Well no one cared about tiny little Hiyoko! The world doesn't owe you anything and no one has to be nice to you! If you don't toughen up, you won't survive! That's…" Hiyoko hiccupped. "That's what I always thought." She started to choke on tears. "Then I met Mahiru…and then nee-san…she…"

"Hiyoko," Serenity said and opened an arm for Hiyoko to come towards her and Mikan.

Hiyoko's face scrunched up like a squeezed stress ball. "You both seriously suck!" She shouted, tears dripping. "Who said you could make me cry?" Hiyoko then howled and darted into a three-girl group hug of herself, Serenity and Mikan. Said group hug then turned into a full group hug of all seven girls.

During it, Hiyoko, face buried under Mikan's chest, said, "You gotta toughen up, or the real world will eat someone like you alive. I don't…I don't want to see you get hurt. Cause…cause you remind me too much of how I used to be."

"I'll do my best," Mikan said calmly.

"I won't forgive you if you don't," Hiyoko said.

The group hug went on for a while and eventually Hiyoko and Mikan calmed down. Mikan was then given the opportunity to explain what was wrong.

"One of the reasons I became a nurse was because I realized that sick people are weaker than me. They have to do everything I say without question," Mikan said, cringing at uttering the truth. "I was always powerless before I came to Hope's Peak. My friends would make me do all sorts of things or they'd ignore me. I've had my hair cut, been made responsible for all kinds of debts, and have even had cigarettes put out on me."

"That's horrible!" Serenity exclaimed.

"None of us would ever do that," Mahiru said.

"I know," Mikan hiccuped, looking like she was going to relapse into tears again. "I thought it was because you all hated me, but you're all…really nice. I just…I don't know how to deal with it. So when it was finally my turn to ask Truth or Dare, something I've never had the chance to do despite playing the game so many times, everything just kind of…spilled out. I realized the rush of power I had and I let it go to my head…and then I remembered what vast amounts of power had done to our classmates and I…well…it scared me. I realized…I didn't want to become like that, or did I? I was confused."

"Man, I always just assumed you were just a cowardly, ditzy, klutz that knew how to heal people," Sato said, "But you're actually a really complex person when it comes right down to it."

"You could say that about anyone really," Chiaki said. "You know? The old proverb: never judge a book by its cover."

"Heh, that'll teach me I guess," Sato said, smirking.

Mikan sniffed. "I'm an only child and my family always takes advantage of me. To my parents, they thought making it to Hope's Peak Academy was the only non-embarrassing thing I'd done in my entire life."

"Ouch," Ibuki said looking unusually glum.

"That's…harsh," Mahiru said.

"Your entire family?" Hiyoko asked. "Wasn't there even one person you could count on?" She always had her dad to make her smile. And her grandmother could be…tolerable, so it was a bit difficult for her to comprehend that Mikan had no one.

"Not really," Mikan said. "No one ever stood up for me and no one ever took care of me. I had to completely grow up by myself for the most part."

"Double ouch," Ibuki gasped.

"You know," Chiaki said, looking at Hiyoko. "Maybe now that you understand Mikan better you could treat her a little nicer."

"Yeah…I guess…" Hiyoko said looking guilty. "I just…I guess I never realized…"

Mikan suddenly delivered a swift karate chop to the top of Hiyoko's head.

"OW!" Hiyoko exclaimed, rubbing her sore head. "Hey! What's the big idea? I'm trying to apologize here!"

Mikan, however, was laughing. "I'm sorry," she said, still beaming. "I just…I always wanted to stand up for myself against you. So I guess…that makes us even?"

"Ah…" It took a second for the gears in Hiyoko's head to turn, but she got the message. "That's it? I bully you for months and you just go Bam! Now we're even!?"

"Yup!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Ugh, you're impossible," Hiyoko groaned. "But…well…I guess I only have to tolerate it for only two and a half more years."

Mikan only laughed.

"You know," Hiyoko said, suddenly looking solemn. "I've been measuring myself lately. I'm filling out a little bit and I'm getting a bit taller."

"Sounds like a late growth spurt," Mikan said.

"Well yeah, that's what I was getting at," Hiyoko said. "Will you um…make sure I'm growing right?"

"Sure!" Mikan responded with a smile.

Hiyoko sighed. "You're really too soft, but I dunno, maybe that's a good thing." Hiyoko gave a smile to Mikan and for once, there wasn't a hint of malice behind it. "I guess that means I know you can never betray me."

"Hiyoko," Mikan smiled and then started to sniff.

"Oh my god! Do _not_ start crying again!" Hiyoko exclaimed, only to be fiercely hugged by the brunette. "Ugh," she sighed, patting the back of Mikan's shoulder. "I'm glad you're my friend, Mikan. And…I'm sorry…for everything."

Mahiru smiled and then tapped Serenity on the shoulder, gesturing for them to talk in the kitchen for a bit.

"What's the matter?" Serenity asked.

"That was a really good thing you did, Serenity," Mahiru said. "I honestly had no idea what to do. I think your quick thinking just created a beautiful relationship that I'd been trying to get to work for months."

"I mean…I just did what felt naturally," Serenity said. "Think nothing of it. Mikan helped me when I couldn't even see. I just wanted to repay back her kindness." She was smiling ear to ear.

Mahiru blushed. "Hey, I was thinking. Maybe you and I should hang out more often…you know…just the two of us."

"I think I'd like that," Serenity said. "I don't have very many friends at school since I've been absent for so long."

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, when are you supposed to get your test results?" Mahiru asked.

"Um, sometime tomorrow," Serenity responded.

"Hey! What are you two plotting over there?" Ibuki asked. "We're gonna go back to playing Truth or Dare!"

Mahiru and Serenity smiled at each other. "Well, come on," she said and grabbed Serenity's hand. The sudden warmth was tingly as the two walked hand in hand, separating only as they sat down. It was barely twenty paces, but for some reason it felt more like twenty seconds. Serenity smiled and Mahiru tried to smile only to blush nervously.

Mahiru then let out a deep internal sigh. _Ah, Jeez! Come on, it's not like you don't have plenty of other girlfriends,_ Mahiru thought, wondering why her hand felt so cold after leaving Serenity's grasp. _Get a grip, Koizumi. Come on, you promised mom you'd find a nice boy._ She sighed and focused her attention back at the game.

"Okay, Ibuki, I dare you to play the rest of the game naked!" Mikan declared.

"Can do!" Ibuki said and began flinging her clothes off, almost as if she had been _wanting to be dared to do that._

Mahiru palmed her face and sighed out loud, almost growling. Ibuki was impossible sometimes. However, as Mahiru opened her eyes and glanced towards Serenity, she spaced out one more time, wondering if her mom would judge her too harshly if she ever decided she wanted to spend the rest of her life with another girl. Not that she was interested solely in Serenity like that…or at all. Sato and Hiyoko certainly gave her the impression that they had a crush on her and Mahiru did consider herself more open than most about her tastes. She sighed and decided to focus more on the game. It wasn't worth worrying about right now. She was still 17 with practically her whole life still ahead of her. As she looked at her friends with a smile, quickly snapping up a photograph before anyone had realized it, she figured she would just take life one memory and one day at a time.

And then, before she'd realized it, the rest of the hour had passed, and it was finally time for the Semi-finals to begin.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet, in the frozen north of Canada, Celeste was in the lady's room at the convention center finishing up her makeup. Smacking her lips together, seeing the faint pink gloss properly applied upon them, she gave her face and hair one last glance over before addressing her outfit so that it was perfect for the second, and last, day of the tournament.

On her way to the main competition hall, she saw Mai heading for the opposite side entrance, the two meeting in the middle of the wide, open corridor of the convention. Mai held a distinct height advantage over Celeste by three whole inches, but the gap felt much wider for some reason. Celeste's gaze narrowed. She'd never been one to let an opponent's age and experience irritate her, so what was it about Mai that got under her skin.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" Mai taunted.

"I'm ready to duel at the very least," Celeste stated. She looked over Mai's leather outfit. "I see you've dressed for the occasion."

"Eh, the leather's kind of iconic," Mai stated. "And it's not like we're exposed to the elements indoors. Could say the same about you. Did you walk to the convention center in that?"

"Barbaric. I took private transit," Celeste said, fiddling with a lock of her hair.

"Too stuck up for the streets?" Mai asked.

"I get plenty of excitement in underground obstacle courses, the likes of which would terrify you," Celeste boasted calmly.

"I doubt that," Mai stated. "The part about it terrifying me anyway."

"Hmph."

"Winning this duel means a lot more to me than you think," Mai said.

"I could say the same," Celeste said, sounding almost bored.

"Winning for your reputation isn't everything," Mai said.

"That has nothing to do with it," Celeste said scornfully, closing her fist in front of her mouth. Her brow furrowed. "I'm eager for a competitive rematch with Joey just as much as you are."

"Joey and I go back as far as Duelist Kingdom. I was the first professional duelist he ever beat," Mai said. "He wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for me. If I had one, he would've blown his snot ridden nose into a tissue all the way back to Japan from Duelist Kingdom."

"Just what _is_ the true nature of the relationship between the two of you?" Celeste asked. "You act as though friends, but some of your interactions suggest otherwise. You're very…close. It's like there's no barrier between the two of you. You're like a pair of sober college students at a party full of drunks."

Mai gazed seriously at Celeste. "Joey's important to me. If I hadn't taken that loss to him at Duelist Kingdom, I wouldn't be the person I am today. I owe him and Yugi quite a lot."

"Well he's important to me too," Celeste barked. She quickly cleared her throat. Her French accent had almost completely slipped. "For years now I've breezed through life on just my luck, my winning strategy to any game or contest. Darts, Mahjong, Shogi, slot machines, poker, and even Duel Monsters. Gambling and competition are just in my very nature. But there's no challenge in it when you're always winning too easily. I've either completely destroyed the competition or ended up in a situation so far in over my head I was out before I'd even realized it started.

"Joey was the first real challenge I'd ever had in any kind of competition." She leaned forward, pupils shrinking in as Celeste gazed at Mai with her piercing red eyes. "Do you understand? Do you know how it feels to suddenly know the thrill of competition?" Celeste stood upright and played with her finger brace, glancing to one side. "I can't get it out of my head, our duel. My duel with Yugi. I mean, with Yugi, it was to be expected. He's all skill, but Joey is mostly luck…like me. I _have_ to duel him again, Mai. Adrenaline is my drug and he is my supplier. No other duelist in the world has ever sparked something in me quite the way he does."

"That's just how Joey is."

"Please, as a person he's…well…hmm…" Celeste trailed off. _I wanted to say barely worth a mention and yet…somehow that feels…wrong to me._ "Yes, I suppose it is," Celeste said, agreeing with Mai. "He's a…very unique individual. All the more reason that I _have_ to win this duel. If he is responsible for your growth, then he may very well spur on my own. What lies at the end of the path in a fierce rivalry with one as lucky as me? I have no idea. And the mystery of it all excites me."

"Well then, if you want to get to Joey, you're gonna have to go through me. And I'm not going to hold back. Like I said before, I have every reason to want to duel Joey myself. It doesn't matter what brought you here." Mai pointed her index finger right at Celeste. "Because I'm going to make sure that your chance will have to come another day."

Celeste chuckled. "I could certainly say the same, Mai Valentine."

"Will the competitors of the first semifinals match please report to the main battle arena?" The voice over the loudspeakers called before the same announcement was quickly made in French.

"Guess that's our cue," Mai said. "I'd say good luck, but I really hope you bomb out there." She walked past Celeste, their backs to each other.

Celeste glanced backwards towards Mai without turning her head. "Likewise. I will not show you any mercy."

* * *

In the arena, Celeste waited patiently in her corner being baked by hot lights beaming from the opposite side of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A male announcer's voice thundered through the arena. Its owner sounded like he had the chords to be screaming in a shonen anime. "Welcome to the Semi-Finals of the Canadian National Tournament!" The crowd cheered with excitement. "I know you're all as excited as me to see our finalists. It's rare that all the finalists from our tournament hail from another country. In fact, it's never happened. But you know them, you love them. For our tournament, we have the privilege to introduce _four_ ," he said, holding up four fingers with his free hand, "Battle City finalists as the semi-finalists to this tournament." More cheering. "So, for the first match, please welcome the Leather-Bound Blonde Master of Harpies: Mai Valentine!"

Celeste couldn't see Mai's approach live, but she could barely make it out on the gigantic screen up and to her right. Her current angle was bad. Mai approached between pillars of green smoke, face laser focused, purple eyes focused on only one thing: victory.

"Opposing her is a duelist formerly underknown until she came out onto the surface. Though she normally prefers competition in dim lighting with strict rules, today she'll stand in the spotlight in our friendly nation to compete for the right to stand in Duel Monsters' greatest tournament the world over. Please welcome the Red Eyed Gambler of the Underground, the one, the only, _Celestia Ludenberg!_ "

 _That's my cue,_ Celeste thought and began her approach. Through the beating of the hot lights, she could make out Mai's quick approach, the older blonde making it to the gigantic, square shaped ivory colored arena in the middle of the room, taking her place on a raised pedestal. Celeste walked up three steps and stood across from Mai. They were separated by several yards, but the gap felt much wider.

Celeste and Mai's gazes never left the other woman's sight as the two began shuffling, the cameras zooming in on their shuffling habits to make sure neither one was cheating. And then, both decks were loaded into their respective duel disks. Celeste activated her disk and then Mai activated hers. The stage was set. And through it all, both women's gazes were fixed on each other.

"Four thousand life points!" The announcer declared as Celeste and Mai's life points were set to 4,000 each. "The format is single elimination. Better hope you draw good opening hands, ladies."

Celeste and Mai said nothing, their fierce gazes doing the speaking for them.

"Er, right," the announcer said, getting down from the platform to the referee's bench. "As per tournament rules, the duelist to go first will be selected at random." The screen above flashed back and forth rapidly between Mai and Celeste and then it slowed down until Celeste's image was shown as confetti inside the screen rained down and the portraits of both women were shown to be represented on either side of the big screen, a truly professional setup, much unlike the more nuanced, spectacle-based dueling in Battle City.

"Looks like Celeste is going first. All right then, Miss Ludenberg," the announcer said. "Whenever you're ready."

"Very well," Celeste said. She and Mai drew their hand of five cards and then Celeste went for the top card of her deck. "I draw!"

As she fiercely drew the top card of her deck, the semi-finals of the Canadian Nationals had officially begun.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **(A/N: Yup, cliffhanger. Short chapter too. I didn't want Mai and Celeste's duel to be so whiplash inducing for the tension that it took away from the character development that occurred in the first 75% of this chapter.**

 **I hope you're all enjoying this arc. It's certainly unique compared to the previous arcs in the story and the first one you could consider a mini-arc. I await your judgment when it's finished to let me know how it turned out. I'd say more, but my good friend Setsubou has taken to pre-screening these chapters as an unofficial beta/editor and she's making sure to put a stop to me saying too much in these notes. Let me know if you guys appreciate that or not.**

 **And, until next time, as always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


End file.
